El Terrible Más Alto Negro
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.
1. DEFECTO

Summary: Dib esta en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

El Terrible Más Alto Negro

Cuando Dib cayó en el tubo de teletransportación (tras una no muy victoriosa intromisión en la base de Zim) supo que eso había sido un grave error. Porque vio la sonrisa de ziper del alíen.

_Oh, no. _

Estaba jodido.

Zim se acercó a su teclado para dar _enter_ a las coordenadas a donde deseaba enviar a su acérrimo enemigo (posiblemente un hoyo negro). Cuando, sin previo aviso, G.I.R. salto sobre su amo quien estrelló su cabeza entre las teclas. Lo último que Dib recuerda, es a la unidad S.I.R. sonriendo antes de vomitar un par de cucarachas.

Si esa fue su última visión de su mundo, fue asquerosa.

Dib sintió una sensación de ser jalado desde el ombligo y súbitamente calló sobre algo duro. Apenas abrió los ojos notó un laboratorio definitivamente Irken. ¿El de Zim acaso?

Abrió la cápsula y con cuidado observó a su alrededor. Había dos tableros centrales con un monitor cada uno. Dos sillas, un emparedado a medias y ¡Aja! Una salida. Una compuerta sin mayor requerimiento que un código. Dib sonrió. No sabía dónde estaba, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados a esperar a Zim.

Pero la compuerta se abrió. No hubo tiempo para nada.

—Te dije que ¡AAH!—

—¡AAAH!— gritó Dib. Y con un reflejo natural tacleó a los dos Irken que en su sorpresa no reaccionaron a tiempo. Dib hecho a correr con su vida dependiendo de ello. Una sirena estridente acompañada de una voz imperiosa gritando **¡Maten al alíen!** le dijo a Dib que debía esconderse. Subió hasta el ducto de ventilación y colocó la escotilla a tiempo cuando una patrulla corría en su búsqueda.

Dib observó frenético a su alrededor, el ducto era lo bastante grande como para permanecer de pie, pero no sería seguro por mucho tiempo. Sabía que ese lugar estaría lleno de cámaras y que no tardarían en encontrarlo, sino hacía algo pronto.

Aunque ya sabía algo. No estaba en la base de Zim.

Dib revisó su armamento, agotado y dañado por su pelea infructuosa en contra de su enemigo número uno... sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tomó de su abrigo un brazalete plateado y se lo colocó en la muñeca.

—_Holo-dermograma-nano-sensible_, más vale que funciones— chilló presionando el botón de encendido. Escuchó un PIFFF, parpadeó un poco y nada —Creo que no funcionó— tragó el aliento y sudó frío. Ahora todo iba a ser a la antigua.

Iba a tener que salir huyendo con la cola entre las patas.

Corrió despavorido, sin saber por dónde iba conforme giraba entre los ductos que se abrían a su camino. Tampoco es que importara, no sabía ni tenía idea de a donde ir o cual camino sería más acertado. Súbitamente pisó una escotilla la cual cedió a su peso y cayó estrepitosamente contra lo que fuera que estuviera en su camino, pero era duro, frío, metálico y lo hizo ver estrellas entre destellos de luz revolotéantes. Por un momento vio a Júpiter diminuto volando sobre su nariz.

Dib no supo si caminaba o volaba. Sentía que podía tocar la música y saborear los colores. Los destellos de luz seguían con las estrellas bailando en un remolino de entumecimiento total de sus cinco sentidos.

Repentinamente sintió que volaba, alguien hablaba y decía algo de PAK. ¿PAK? que gracioso PAK, PAK, PAK, PAK, pac, pac, pac, cuac, cuac, cuac, guauf, guauf, guauf, miau, miau, miau... cuac, cuac, cuac —¡AAAAAAH!—

Dib sintió una punzada que le cruzo todos los nervios, destrozándolos como si una espada invisible se clavara en sus músculos haciendo surcos de forma violenta. Las estrellas desaparecieron, su conciencia despertó y se apagó con estruendos rechinidos como si un auto estuviera derrapando por un freno inesperado.

Y la oscuridad lo envolvió. Se llevó los sonidos, el dolor, los espasmos punzantes y la agonía de morir ahí mismo.

—¡Nos van a dar nuestra primera asignación!—

—Repites mucho las cosas—

_¿Eh? ¿Quién es?_

—¡Asignación, asignación!—

—Estoy listo para mi tarea—

_¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Gaz? ¿Papá?_

—Quiero nachos artificiales con aderezo sintético de queso—

Dib entre abrió los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Lo primero que vio fue una especie de rampa automática y unos pies de dos dedos color verde. Parpadeo y levanto la mirada sin comprender muy bien. Vio algo verde con ojos azules mirándolo. Todo estaba borroso.

—No te quedes dormido— le demando esa mancha verde —Ya casi nos toca. Soy Ka-rl. ¿Cuál es tu código de asignación?—

Dib vaciló un poco —... Dibbbbuuuughh— se cubrió la boca, sintió nauseas.

—Ah, Di-bug— meditó la mancha —No pareces muy listo. Serás un _head-drone_ si tienes suerte—

—Ya déjalo en paz Karl— Dib se giró aun atontado y vio una mancha regordeta de ojos verdes.

—¡Ka-rl, no _Karl_!—

—Yo soy Pep, hola Dibug—

—¡Di-bug, no _Dibug_!—

—¡Y tú te sigues metiendo en lo que no te importa!—

—¡Tú también serás un _head-drone_!—

—¡Te recuerdo que tú también estas en la fila de _Purga_!—

—¡Cállense los dos!— intervino una voz femenina. Dib notó una mancha borrosa con dos cosas violeta en su cara —¡Serviremos al Imperio, no hay más honor que ese! ¡Y sino se callan los mato ahora mismo!— la mancha les dio la espalda —Peste inmunda, cuando sea Invasora no me cansaré de patearles el trasero—

—Tú también estás en la fila de Purga— murmuro la mancha de ojos verdes, pero en un tono que sólo Dib escuchó.

Nadie volvió a hablar. La rampa seguía moviéndose, mientras apenas murmullos de excitación flotaban en el aire. Dib alcanzo a ver como se acercaban a algo brillante. Parecía un sol. Era hermoso.

—Quiero ser invasor, invasor, invasor— murmuraba la mancha de ojos verdes.

—No un _heade-drone_, no un _head-drone_, no un _head-drone_— murmuraba la mancha de ojos azules.

La mancha de ojos violeta no decía nada.

Dib entendió que la cosa brillante concedía deseos. Sí, iba a pedirle uno. ¿Pero que le pediría a la cosa brillante? _Una hamburguesa con queso y doble carne_ pensó. Si, no era mala idea. Empezaba a tener hambre.

—Larva Irken, código de asignación Kes, división XX, ciento diecisiete unidades... conserje de limpieza, planeta Wewer—

—¡Si, señor!— Dib reconoció la voz de la mancha de ojos violeta.

La rampa eléctrica se movió un lugar.

—Larva Irken, código de asignación Ka-rl, división XY, ciento quince unidades... conserje de limpieza, planeta Foodcortia—

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO, FOODCORTÍA NO! ¡NOOOOO!— Dib escuchó un golpe y la mancha llamada Karl dejo de gritar.

La rampa se movió un lugar.

Dib sintió como si algo se pegará a su espalda. Sintió algo extraño como flotar en agua.

—Larva Irken, código de asignación... er ¿Di-bug?, división XY, ochenta y tres unidades... conserje de limpieza, planeta Foodcortia—

—Doble con queso— balbuceó Dib con los brazos abiertos esperando su hamburguesa.

—Mmmmm… corrección de expediente. Actualización. Aplicando. Continuar. Larva Irken, código de asignación Di-bug, división XY, 83 unidades, conserje de limpieza planeta Foodcortia. Catalogado: DEFECTO. Propósito: Disponer a voluntad con una muerte dolorosa y letal. Aplicación de Propósito: INMEDIATA. Guardar. Aplicación aceptada—

Dib sintió que lo jalaron por la espalda. Sus pies se desprendieron de la rampa mecánica y lo arrojaron sin tacto contra algo duro. Vio de nuevo estrellas antes de ver todo negro.

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Este es un nuevo Fic que voy a estar subiendo. Ya tiene final, como prometí, nada de subir algo sin final. Me encanta IZ, especialmente Zim, pero como el es tan perfecto como es, me dedico a corromper a Dib. Me divierto haciéndolo en verdad. Quiero hacer más Fics donde vemos a nuestro pequeño humano en situaciones raras. Ustedes saben como me gusta escribir de COSAS RARAS ¿Verdad?

El segundo capi viene gratis.


	2. FOODCOURTIA

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

El Terrible Más Alto Negro

—Creo que esta muerto—

—Callate Karl—

—¡Es Ka-rl, no _Karl_!—

—¡Y tú te sigues metiendo en lo que no te importa!—

—¡Ni sé para que vine con ustedes!—

—¡Porque los demás son más altos que tú y te patearon el trasero de su grupo!—

—¡Tú también mides menos de ciento veinte unidades!—

—¡Tú igual!—

—¡Pero yo soy de ciento quince y tú de ciento catorce!—

—¡Pero los demás son de ciento veinte y eso te hace igual a nosotros!—

—... te odio—

—Ugg...¿Dónde estoy?— Dib abrió los ojos y los entrecerró en busca de algo. La cabeza le punzaba.

—Ey, ya despertó Dibug—

—Di-bug—

—Oh, cállate karl—

—¡Ka-rl, no _Karl_!—

—¿Eh?— Dib abrió los ojos algo adormilado. Súbitamente sus sentidos se despertaron violentamente —¡IRKENS!— gritó retrocediendo hasta topar con una pared. Se giró desesperado y captó algo inaudito. Estaba en una especie de bodega ¡Y había varios Irkens más con él! ¡Estaba muerto, MUERTO!

—Con razón es un defecto— suspiro Ka-rl. Dib enfocó a un delgado Irken de ojos azules y expresión molesta —No puedo creer que termine con el grupo de defectos—

—Habla por ti. Tuvieron que noquearte para que dejaras de llorar— le contesto molesto un Irken a su lado. Era regordete y de ojos verdes.

—¡Cállate Pep!— le espeto Ka-rl poniéndose de un verde oscuro.

Pep le hizo un gesto de desgana y se giró a Dib sonriendo —Hola Dibug. Yo Pep. Ser Irken. Tú Irken— y miró a Ka-rl con enfado —Él enemigo. Comételo—

—¡Cállate Pep! Y déjate de bromas, sabes que los PAK jamás dejarán que ocurra un canibalismo— Ka-rl parpadeo y miró a Dib con rostro contraído — Porque... tú PAK funciona ¿Verdad, Di-bug?— añadió desconfiado y retrocediendo.

—Yo amigo— intervino Pep —Él comida—

—¡Cállate Pep!—

Dib los observo confundido. Se miró las manos y observo que tría unos guantes de goma negros... para tres dedos. Se altero un poco y vio que estaba usando el clásico uniforme Irken. Una camisa larga hasta media pierna en rosa y un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color.

Se toco la cabeza y sintió dos antenas saliendo de ella, aunque al parecer rotas de la mitad hacía atrás... una forma algo familiar de su copete.

_¡El Holo-dermograma-nano-sensible funcionó, FUNIONÓ!_ pensó Dib feliz de conservar su cabeza. Y en eso escuchó y _sintió_ un CLONK. Había algo en su espalda. Algo pesado. Se toco curioso y preocupado... hasta que sintió algo como... ¿Ovalado?. Duro. Frío.

—¡¿Qué es esto?— grito Dib alterado.

—Tú PAK— gruño Ka-rl —Y si quieres seguir viviendo no te lo quitaras por más de 10 minutos—

—Yo Pep— intervino este —Pep amigo. Él comida. Yumy, yumy— añadió frotándose el estomago.

—¡Cállate Pep! Lo único que harás es confundir más a Di-bug—

—¿_MÁS_?— se escuchó una voz al fondo, seguida de varias carcajadas. Ka-rl suspiró con frustración.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es Dibug?— pregunto Dib confundido, quizás fuera una clave para matarlo. Ka-rl hizo un gesto de querer estrangularlo.

—Mmm... ¿Do-donde estamos?— pregunto Dib nervioso por el gesto homicida hacía él. Aunque por otro lado, su invento había funcionado. Ellos creían que era un Irken, así que mejor les seguía el juego hasta que pudiera escapar.

—Aaaah…— gimió Ka-rl desinflandose y se dejó caer con clara depresión. Pep lo miró molesto y se giró sonriendo a Dib —Vamos a trabajar a Foodcourtia. Somos conserjes de limpieza—

—De por vida— gimió Ka-rl con pesadez —Hasta la muerte—

—Hasta que podamos presentar el examen para invasor— le corrigió Pep cruzándose de brazos —Eres un pesimista—

—Realista— contesto mordazmente Ka-rl —Pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida limpiando las cloacas de Foodcourtía, atendiendo las mesas y raspando la grasa de las paredes mientras evitamos ser devorados por las plagas del alcantarillado—

—Hasta que podamos presentar el examen para invasor— respondió Pep sin preocupaciones —Después de eso todo será snack comido—

Ka-rl hizo el gesto de un profundo deseo de matarlo. Dib los observo peleando un poco, mientras veía de reojo donde estaban. Era un hangar, por lo que se veía de cajas empacadas a su alrededor. Había más Irken en una esquina más adelante. Estaban sentados en círculo y parecían reírse de algo divertido.

Dib no comprendía como rayos había terminado ahí. Lo poco que sabía de su actual situación lo alteraba terriblemente. Quizás su plan con el holograma había funcionado hasta ahora, salvándolo de una muerte violenta…. Pero… ¡Pero tenía un PAK! ¡Un PAK clavado en su espina dorsal! ¡Era una especie de aberración mutante! ¡Un repulsivo intento de híbrido! Y peor aun, estaba en una nave rodeado de Irkens ¡Irkens! ¡IRKENS COMO EL MALDITO DE ZIM!

_Si quiero vivir_ pensó mirando a Pep y Ka-rl aun discutiendo _Tendré que seguir fingiendo hasta que pueda hacerme de un Voot_ dejó salir un profundo suspiró y no dijo más... aunque se pregunto porque rayos no los teletransportaban, sería más rápido. Aunque su PAK le informó (casi haciéndolo gritar del susto por recibir un dato en su cerebro salido de la nada) que por ser parte de la _Purga_, no gozaba de tales privilegios. Y le dijo que él menos que nadie por ser un _DEFECTO_.

El resto del camino a Foodcourtía fue silencioso por parte de Dib. Pep y Ka-rl asumieron que su PAK seguramente se había inhibido o algo así.

La realidad, Dib estaba aterrado de lo que estaba pasándole. Cada vez que pensaba en como huir, el PAK detenía todo su cuerpo y le recordaba que como _DEFECTO_ no gozaba de tal libertad y comenzaba a darle una nueva explicación de sus tareas y deberes como _DEFECTO_.

Conforme pasaba más tiempo con Pep y Ka-rl, Dib aprendió que si guardaba silencio y no hacía nada, el PAK dejaba de molestarlo. Después de todo era el único en esa bodega con la etiqueta de _DEFECTO_. Era como estar en la escuela y ser el raro cabezón al que todos molestaban y... un momento. Rayos. Esa era su vida.

Mientras seguían su camino a Foodcortia, las cosas no fueron del todo bien. No había camas y menos algo conque cubrirse. El espacio era un lugar frío y Dib siendo de sangre caliente lo resentía demasiado. Desgraciadamente era el único. Ninguno de los otros parecía siquiera molesto o ligeramente irritado (una muestra más de la increíble genética Irken). Además, él necesitaba dormir. Su biología no estaba hecha en su totalidad para depender del PAK, el cual sólo necesitaba ser recargado un par de veces cada tiempo para proporcionar al Irken promedio de la energía necesaria para operar sin detenerse.

Los Irken no dormían y por ende, no soñaban o sentían cansancio. Dib por el contrarío cada vez que bostezaba los demás se apartaban de él. Pensaban que su PAK estaba haciendo corto y que podría comérselos. Pep y Ka-rl intentaron varias veces dejarlo a su suerte. Pero como los demás eran más altos, los corrían a patadas de su grupo. Así que no hubo más remedio que regresar con Dib, al menos a él lo pensaban un _DEFECTO_ caníbal y lo dejaban en paz.

En realidad, Dib supuso que los más altos pensaban que si él llegaba a volverse loco, tendría a dos buenas carnadas en que entretenerse mientras ellos huían. Pero prefirió no comentárselo a Pep y Ka-rl. Al menos tenía a alguien que le hiciera compañía. Era increíble hasta donde se había rebajado por conseguir algo de eso.

Bueno, en parte el PAK le demandaba estar cerca de su _especie._ Parte de su deber como _DEFECTO_ era estar cerca de los demás, por si un alto estaba aburrido y pudiera divertirse con él... pateándole el trasero o algo por el estilo.

Y de hecho, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le patearan el trasero. Apenas la nave aterrizó en uno de los puertos, una cuadrilla de Irken con armas los escoltó fuera.

Dib no pudo encontrar el momento para escapar por que los encadenaron a todos del cuello. Parecían esclavos... a él lo dejaron al último de la fila y uno de los guardias se divirtió en grande pateándolo hasta que llegaron a la compuerta de salida, donde un Irken que usaba un cuello de tortuga alto supervisaba la entrada y salida de abastecimientos.

Al ver a los conserjes de limpieza los escaneó para contarlos. Doce conserjes y un _DEFECTO_.

Dib considero irónico como incluso siendo un alíen seguía siendo rechazado... ¿Era eso acaso una especie de _deja vú_ sarcástico?

Los subieron aun Voot de carga a empujones. Uno de los soldados tuvo la delicadeza de azotarlo. El trayecto fue rápido. Dib observó un establecimiento parecido a un restaurante de comida rápida... se veía asqueroso.

Los bajaron casi a patadas en la puerta trasera, como si fueran suministros. Uno de los soldados toco la puerta y un ENORME Irken vestido de cocinero con el delantal lleno de grasa apareció con gesto malhumorado.

—¡Están retrasados!— bramo —¡Déjenlos atrás y rápido!— el soldado asintió y los dejaron en un lugar lleno de cajas con bolsitas de condimentos. El olor a grasa era insoportable. Aunque sus compañeros pusieron cara de hambrientos.

Dib no los culpo, un cambio en el menú era siempre bien recibido. Lo único que habían estado comiendo era una especie de puré gris que sabía a azúcar. A los de más les encantaba pero para Dib eso sería despedirse de sus dientes demasiado rápido.

Malditos Irken y su adicción a la comida chatarra.

Debía encontrar la forma de regresar a casa.

Debía encontrar la forma de matar a Zim por esto.

Definitivamente debía encontrar la forma de matar a Zim.

Los soldados se fueron después de liberarlos (si _liberar_ entra en la especificación de cambiar de dueño). El gran Irken firmo unos papeles y los miro con expresión de molestia.

—¡YO SOY SIZZ LORD!— rugió alzando una espátula —¡Trabajarán aquí hasta el último día de su vida, morirán aquí hasta el último día de su vida y volverán a vivir para morir aquí hasta el último día de su vida!— _presiento que la paga no será muy buena_ pensó Dib molesto —¡Ahora, quien de ustedes es el _.TOOOOOO_!— rugió de nuevo con su espátula en alto.

Dib no contestó. No fue necesario. Todos lo señalaron con descaro.

—_¡DEFECTOOOO!_— grito Sizz Lord señalándolo con la espátula —¡Limpiarás las alcantarillas _DEFECTOOO_!— y sin más lo tomo del cuello.

—¡E-espere! ¿Qu-que va hacerme?— gimió Dib nervioso al ver a su nuevo jefe caminando a una coladera rectangular por donde los residuos de algo parecido a una freidora caían.

—¡Tú cuarto esta abajo _DEFECTO_! ¡Quiero esas coladeras limpias _DEFECTO_! ¡Tendrás un día libre a la semana si vives para contarlo _DEFECTO_! ¡No juegues con las ratas asesinas _DEFECTO_!—

—¡¿RATAS QUÉ?— chilló Dib sin aliento.

Sizz Lord abrió una especie de alcantarilla y lo dejó caer sin tacto. Dib no tuvo tiempo de gritar y cayó sobre algo grasoso, que al menos amortiguo su caída... hasta que vio un ojo.

—¡AAAAAH!— gritó Dib apartándose —¡DÉJEME SALIR!— suplicó alzando la mirada a su jefe, que le sonreía perversamente a través de la coladera que aun estaba abierta, hasta que un cepillo y una cubeta le cayeron en la cabeza.

—¡Suerte _DEFECTO_!— rió Sizz Lord y cerró la coladera herméticamente —¡Ahora ustedes buenos para nada vayan a trabajar!—

—¡Si señor!— respondieron los demás rápidamente.

Dib no necesitó preguntarle al PAK si iba a poder salir de ahí. Era obvio que no. Gimió con pesar y tomó el cepillo y la cubeta. Si esas ratas mutantes estaban ahí, deseaba al menos poder arrojarles algo para poder huir.

Por otro lado, no podía ver mucho. Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que se alumbraba por las rejillas de la coladera (por donde más grasa seguía colándose) era mínimo. O eso era hasta que una lámpara extremadamente avanzada surgió de su PAK.

—¡Genial!— sonrío Dib. Quizás el PAK no fuera tan desagradable. Quizás ahora podría revisar las alcantarillas y buscar una salida. Entre más rápido mejor.

Se alejo de la asquerosa y aterradora masa de grasa y se puso en marcha. Reviso el pasillo, por donde una hilera de coladeras emitían una especie de luz intermitente. O al menos eso pensó Dib, hasta que descubrió que las coladeras estaban conectadas directamente con el restaurante. Podía ver a los comensales caminando de un lado a otro, y escuchar el lejano sonido de una caja registradora entre murmullos mezclados.

Siguió revisando y descubrió cuatro sectores: el área del comedor (por el cual trato de escapar pero su PAK lo detuvo electrocutándolo), el área de cajas (donde observo a su jefe supervisando las filas), el área del congelador (donde escuchó a Ka-rl peleándose con Pep sobre quien marinaría unos tentáculos vivos) y él área de producción que compartía lugar con la bodega (donde varios de los otros Irken se quejaban de Sizz Lord). Todos estaban conectados por las tuberías de desperdicio a las cuales Dib ahora tenía acceso. Aunque eso no ofrecía ningún tipo de ventaja.

El maldito PAK no le ayudaría a escapar. Iba en contra de su programación ayudar aun _DEFECTO_ a romper las reglas, como le encantaba recordarle a cada rato.

Un repentino rechinido lo altero. Se giro histérico alumbrando a todos lados. Se le paró el corazón. Había visto dos puntos rojos. Si, estaba seguro. Oh, rayos. Ahí estaban. Y un juego más acababa de aparecer a su lado.

Dib estrujó el cepillo y la cubeta contra sí. Eso no era bueno. Retrocedió y apago la luz de inmediato. Activo los censores infrarrojos a la altura de sus ojos.

Dos enormes cosas peludas estaban sujetas del techo con unas afiladas garras saliendo de sus patas. En eso vio una especie de cola ancha por donde algo parecido a un aguijón se asomaba.

Dib no perdió tiempo, hecho a correr como loco escuchando pisadas rápidas de tras de él. Se giró y descubrió ahora más nítidamente dos enormes cosas como ratas con ocho ojos y con un pico en lugar de hocico pisándole los talones. Parecían con hambre por la forma en que babeaban.

Dib no supo cuanto estuvo corriendo, pero le agradeció a las patas mecánicas de su PAK que lo ayudarán cada vez que estaban a punto de comérselo. Empezaba a entender por que el desgraciado de Zim las usaba seguido.

Por un momento Dib considero que estaría muerto si seguía corriendo. Hasta que un horrible olor fétido le golpeo la nariz. Las ratas gigantes olfatearon el aire y salieron corriendo en la dirección contraría.

—¡Wajajajaja! ¡Tráguense eso malditas cosas!— sonrió Dib con los ojos llorosos por el terrible hedor. Hasta que un ligero temblor lo altero. Observo mejor en la oscuridad y notó que algo cálido en sus pies. Notó que era grasa... grasa caliente... grasa caliente que empezaba a ser más y más... mientras el temblor comenzaba a ser mayor.

Algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza —¡AVALANCHA DE GRASAAA!—

Quince segundos después, Dib corría al lado de las ratas mutantes que lo miraban con sorpresa, pero como la auto-supervivencia era más importante no intentaron comérselo... huir de la masa de grasa hirviendo era más esencial.

Al final de su carrera llegaron a una desembocadura que comunicaba a una gran bóveda. Dib no lo pensó. Salto de la orilla del túnel y gracias a sus patas mecánicas obtuvo el impulso necesario para llegar al alcantarillado del otro extremo.

Cayó de cara y se giró enseguida temiendo por las ratas gigantes, pero estas ya estaban trepando al techo de la bóveda, por donde un hueco lo bastante grande para ellas les permitió mantenerse a salvo de la expulsión a chorro de la grasa, que no tardo en mostrarse.

Un poco más relajado al verse seguro, Dib se asomó por la orilla del túnel donde estaba. Apreció claramente la ENORME y casi infinita bóveda de color verde olivo brillante, construida por paneles hexagonales como los de una colmena. Cientos de esos paneles estaban _perforados_ del centro por los túneles, que dejaban escapar los ríos de grasa en enormes cascadas hasta un canal mayor, donde se fundían en un enorme río grasiento con un destino que se perdía a la distancia.

Dib se alejó un poco de la orilla y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sonrío abiertamente. Ya no estaba en ese tonto restaurante. Ahora iba a poder escapar y… el PAK lo electrocutó de nuevo.

Escupió una bocanada de humo y tomo asiento a lo indio, mientras esperaba que la grasa dejara de circular del ducto que le correspondía.

Cuando Dib por fin pudo regresar (no por decisión propia) al túnel que daba al restaurante de Sizz Lord, notó que el túnel estaba tan limpio como cuando llego. Las paredes al parecer estaban recubiertas de un metal parecido al teflón pero mucho mejor. No había rastro mínimo de grasa, de hecho, la montaña de grasa en la que había caído ya no estaba. Quizás la propulsión de la grasa a chorro fuera una especie de sistema automático de limpieza.

Y quizás, salvo por las ratas gigantes, no tendría de que preocuparse sobre su tarea de limpieza. Es decir ¿Qué iba a limpiar si todo estaba limpio? Al parecer no tendría que hacer nada. Sonrío resplandeciente ante la sola idea.

Busco con más animo su habitación. No tardó en encontrar la compuerta gracias a la visión infrarroja que le proporcionaban los nano-bots (hizo una breve pausa mental para sentirse orgulloso de su invento).

Dib entró y no pudo reprimir un gesto por el desagrado. Su cuarto parecía más una celda. Había una cama de metal, una especie de lavadora/secadora, un baño diminuto y una regadera… todo metido en un área de dos por tres.

Dib estaba tan agotado que no repeló. Se quitó la ropa manchada de grasa y la metió a lavar. Por suerte su PAK le dijo como hacerlo. Abrió la regadera y esperó a ver que clase de líquido surgía. Era como agua espesa de color violeta traslucido. Su _Holo-dermograma-nano-sensible_ escaneó las propiedades químicas y las comparo con la base de datos del PAK, que por alguna razón extraña, no se mostró preocupado por estar en contacto con una tecnología no Irken, y comprobó que no era dañino para su base de carbono.

El líquido se sintió genial sobre su piel. Dib considero que no era prudente desactivar su disfraz ya que podrían estarlo monitoreando y siguió bañándose mientras el líquido traspasaba los nano-bots que conformaban su _Holo-dermograma-nano-sensible._

Después de unos minutos se sintió limpio y sin rastro de grasa. Escucho el ciclo de su ropa detenerse y la saco ya seca. Se puso su uniforme de nuevo, empezaba a sentir frío y creyó que iba a empeorar dado que estaba a cinco metros bajo el restaurante.

Se dejó caer sobre el duro metal de cama y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. El PAK lo despertó después de casi diez horas de sueño para recordarle que debía recargar. Y como no deseaba una nueva electrocutada, Dib obedeció al instante.

Había algo parecido a un enchufe circular al lado de la cama y un cable mecánico surgió de su PAK para realizar la operación de recarga. Dib se _enchufó _y no tardo en estar listo.

Se desperezo más como costumbre que por necesidad. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora. Así que el PAK le recordó sus deberes como conserje de limpieza.

1) Su tarea principal era la limpieza. Delo contrarío sería electrocutado.

2) Asegurarse de la limpieza. Delo contrarío sería electrocutado.

3) Comprobar el estado de la limpieza. Delo contrarío sería electrocutado.

4) Asegurarse de una correcta limpieza. Delo contrarío sería electrocutado.

Y otros quince puntos más que le dictaban que debía ponerse a limpiar algo pronto o sino sería electrocutado. Dib estaba acostumbrado a su libre albedrío y pensó en como liberarse... y fue electrocutado. Entendió el mensaje y salió a ver que podía encontrar para limpiar.

Regreso a la coladera por donde había sido arrojado sin tacto, y descubrió una nueva montaña de grasa espesa acumulándose. Había varias cosas en ella en esta ocasión, como un par de botas, un cuchillo, otro ojo sólo que este de color azul, algo parecido a pelo de rata, y unos trapos. Tomó un par de lo último y regresó a su habitación para poder lavarlos y así al menos tallar las paredes aunque no fuera necesario.

Estuvo casi tres horas seguidas tallando las paredes sin mucho esmero mientras caminaba por los túneles que conformaban el área del restaurante. Pep y Ka-rl seguían pelando entre ellos, ahora por ver quien le diría a Sizz Lord sobre un faltante de treinta monies en la caja. En la bodega escucho una plática sobre un Irken llamado Mek que había visto al jefe desnudo y había tenido un ataque de pánico. Eso fue gracioso.

En el congelador escuchó a otro par de Irkens charlando acerca de lo que harían en su primer día libre. Uno comentó algo de usar sus monies y comprar un Voot para presentar los exámenes para Invasor que se llevaban a cabo en Devastis.

Dib comenzaba a pensar que la única forma de salir de ese lugar sería jugando las reglas. Iba a tener que presentar ese dichoso examen. Según su PAK las próximas pruebas serían hasta dentro de siete años. Bueno, más tarde que nunca. Aunque le preocupaba seriamente que su planeta ya no existiera para entonces... debía encontrar la forma de salir antes... y fue electrocutado de nuevo.

Dib deseó, escupiendo una bocanada de humo, poder estrangular a Zim lo más pronto posible. En eso escuchó unos chillidos y salió corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto antes de que las ratas gigantes lo alcanzaran.

La rutina de salir a limpiar sin empeño se extendió por una semana completa del calendario Irken, que era diez veces mayor que una terrícola y era equivalente a dos meses y medio en vida humana. Cuando Sizz Lord abrió por fin la coladera sonriendo con un —Veamos que quedo de ese _DEFECTO_— y se topó con un sonriente _Di-bug_ su buen humor desapareció y de una patada lo sacó del restaurante, le arrojo a la cara un par de tarjetas de colores y le advirtió que sino regresaba antes del cierre lo mataba.

Dib recogió lo que sea que fueran esas tarjetas y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sobre una gran avenida donde varios edificios en colores neón brillante se amontonaban unos sobre otros. Alíens de todas las formas y tamaños desfilaban a su alrededor, abriéndose para evitarlo y dándole miradas de odio y desprecio destellando desde sus múltiples ojos. Dib considero que lo mejor sería regresar a las coladeras. De repente las ratas asesinas parecían una mejor compañía que estar ahí arriba solo y desprotegido.

—¡Dibug!— Dib se giró y vió Pep corriendo hacia él, con Ka-rl detrás contando sus tarjetas —¡Estas vivo!— sonrío mirándolo de una pieza y se giro a su compañero de ojos azules —¡Te dije que estaba vivo! Los gritos de terror nunca mienten—

Ka-rl lo miró molesto —Como si eso hiciera gran diferencia ¿Ya viste cuanto ganamos? Diez míseros monies— Dib no tuvo que ser genio para darse cuenta de que eso era en verdad una miseria —Hemos trabajado como hijos de Vort y sólo ganamos diez monies—

—¡Sí! Y con lo de la siguiente semana tendremos veinte monies— sonrío Pep mirando sus tarjetas. Dib y Ka-rl le dieron una mirada de incredulidad inmensa. O Pep era muy optimista o vivía en la negación completa —¡No puedo esperar a las pruebas de invasor! Tenemos que ir ahorrando para comprarnos un Voot— les dijo y empezó a caminar a ningún punto en particular.

—¿Tenemos?— lo corto Ka-rl más incrédulo aun y siguiéndolo junto con Dib.

—Claro, los tres— sonrío Pep mirando los locales —Aguantamos la semana, no perdimos la vida o una pinza o un pie o un brazo o un ojo o una antena o un—

—Entendí el punto— lo corto Ka-rl molesto.

—Exacto— sonrío Pep. Dib los seguía sin decir nada. Era mejor así, la plática le interesaba —Miren, un local de Voots, vamos a ver cuánto cuestan— el pequeño Irken los jaló al local y se pusieron a ver varios modelos. Todos eran chatarra. Dib dudaba que pudieran al menos despegar. Ka-rl se mostró de acuerdo con su punto de vista y no dejo de remarcárselo a Pep, pero este último estaba muy emocionado y no presto atención de nada.

Dib se quedó con ellos, mirándolos sin decir nada mientras peleaban sobre que Voot se veía mejor. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por salir huyendo, pero si lo hacía terminaría como pollo asado... pollo asado... papas con crema y mantequilla derretida... una hamburguesa doble con queso con papas a la francesa y una ¡Se golpeo mentalmente! Dib gimió con desgana. Estaba harto de comer los sobrantes que encontraba en el drenaje (Sizz Lord no se molestaba en darle de comer) y no deseaba nada más que regresar a casa para poder devorar algo de carne jugosa acompañado de un buen plato de vegetales con aderezo ranch y ¡Bofetada mental! Tenía que controlarse. Estaba babeando pero por suerte nadie lo notó.

Al final Pep los llevó a varios establecimientos de Votos usados, ninguno mejor que el anterior pero al menos los precios sonaban más accesibles... aunque doce millones de monies no era lo que Dib consideraba una ganga.

Dib se hizo a la amarga idea de pasar el resto de su vida en Foodcortia, perseguido por las ratas asesinas y de Sizz Lord por siempre jamás. No era lo más alentador para su futuro, si es que aun lo tenía. Quizás debería dejar que esas ratas se lo comieran.

Cuando regresaron al restaurante, Pep iba muy animado. Ka-rl no se mostraba nada feliz y Dib por su lado sólo pensaba en como hacer algo para ir a esas pruebas de Invasor. Al principio pensaba en como huir de ese horrendo lugar, pero cada vez que la palabra _huir_ o una semejante le cruzaba por la cabeza, el PAK lo electrocutaba. Pep y Ka-rl consideraron eso divertido aunque no supieran por que sucedía.

La semana que siguió a la primera no fue mejor. Las ratas asesinas empezaron a ser más listas y dejaban de chillar para acercarse furtivamente a su presa: Dib.

Sizz Lord solía asomarse continuamente para ver por que rayos Dib no estaba ya muerto. Dib lo descubrió en una ocasión colocando bombas sensibles al movimiento... en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. No pudo quitarlas así que tenía que arrastrarse si deseaba entrar.

Frustrado por no poder matar a aun a Dib, Sizz Lord termino por arrancarle la puerta de su habitación. A Dib no le quedo de otra más que empezar a dormir en otros túneles en lo que encontraba algo mejor.

Y para la tercera semana, Sizz Lord seguía preguntándose que rayos estaba haciendo mal.

En su regreso del cuarto día libre, Dib palideció al ver un par de lo que reconoció como minas justo en el área para bajar a los túneles. Sizz Lord le sonrío y lo tiro de una patada. Dib tuvo suerte de no tocar alguna... hasta que vio a su jefe con un control remoto.

La explosión no destruyó el restaurante o a los locales aledaños, hechos del increíblemente resistente metal Irken... pero dejo a Dib con la clara idea de que Sizz Lord lo odiaba. Por suerte sus patas mecánicas habían sido rápidas y pudo escapar de un hábil salto.

Para el quinto día libre, cuando Sizz Lord lo vio salir de la alcantarilla, a Dib no le hubiese sorprendido ver salir rayos láser de sus ojos. Así que al salir del restaurante entendió que iba a necesitar algo más que agilidad para evitar el próximo atentado asesino de su jefe. Como si las malditas ratas gigantes no fueran suficientes.

Así que cuando Pep y Ka-rl se le acercaron para ir a ver más voots de nuevo, Dib los miró sin mucho interés —Quizás en otra ocasión. Debo ir al basurero— y tomó la dirección contraria a la suya. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero creyó escuchar que Ka-rl le preguntaba a Pep —Oye ¿No ves a Di-bug más alto?— no escucho lo que le contesto el Irken de ojos verdes porque alguien gritaba algo de gangas en Votos.

Dib había escuchado decir, a uno de los vendedores de Voots a los que habían ido a ver, que si deseaban salir de Foodcortia sólo tenían de dos: comprar uno Voot o armarse uno con la basura.

No creía que la basura pudiera ofrecer algo bueno, pero quizás tendría lo suficiente como para armar un láser o algo que le fuera de utilidad. Tomó un poco de tiempo llegar a las afueras de la ciudad hasta los basureros de chatarra, pero encontró un Voot destrozado por una especie de mordida gigante. La nave era vieja pero varias de sus partes fueron útiles. Busco un poco más hasta que reunió lo que buscaba. El PAK le ayudo con el armado. Las extremidades mecánicas eran realmente útiles.

Para cuando regresó al restaurante, encontró a su jefe en medio de una transmisión. Estaba ordenando una docena de M.U.E.R.T.E.'s (miniciborg ultra emergente de rastreo terrestre espacial).

La sexta semana estuvo llena de explosiones. Pep, Ka-rl y los demás Irken solían ocupar sus ratos libres asomándose por las coladeras, observando como varios M.U.E.R.T.E. seguían por todos lados a Dib sin descanso. Con sus láser iluminando la oscuridad con parpadeos llenos de estruendos. Los clientes consideraban todo eso un buen espectáculo.

Algunos tuvieron la oportunidad de ver como Dib se iba librando de cada uno de los robot gracias a su sable láser. A Dib no le importaba que lo vieran, estaba muy ocupado corriendo por su vida. Cuando llego el día de su descanso, Sizz Lord le dijo sin palabras de que se aseguraría de hacer su vida miserable. Dib le creyó.

Y más tarde se enteró, mientras caminaba al lado de Pep y Ka-rl, como este último había escuchado a Sizz Lord hacer un pedido de una docena de B.R.U.T.O.'s (Bio Robot Ultra Torturador Oscuro).

Dib empezó a considerar el hecho de dejarse comer por las ratas asesinas. Y ya pensaba en como hacerlo hasta que notó como Pep y ka-rl lo miraban atentamente.

—¿Qué pasa?— les pregunto sintiéndose nervioso ¿Acaso su disfraz había sido descubierto? ¿Le miraban pelo donde no debía haber? ¿Su cara estaba rosa?

—Estás más alto— dijo Ka-rl visiblemente sorprendido.

—Ah, eso— suspiró Dib sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, pero noto sin sorpresa que era verdad. Ahora Pep y Ka-rl le llegaban al hombro. Su PAK le corroboró de inmediato que medía actualmente 120.5 unidades. Ahora era más alto que todos pero no lo suficiente como para salirse de Foodcortía.

En eso, la mente de Dib se ilumino. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¡La altura era lo más importante en la sociedad Irken! Si crecía un poco más, lo cual sería muy pronto, podría salir de ese horrendo lugar sin preocuparse de un Voot o de morir electrocutado por pensar en como hui-er, es decir, esa palabra que empezaba con _hu_ y terminaba con _ir_.

El hecho de no ser electrocutado de nuevo le animo aun más el momento.

—Es verdad— dijo Pep de repente. Su tono era muy serio. Y eso era algo raro en él. Tanto que Dib y Ka-rl le miraron con sorpresa y de repente el pequeño y regordete Irken de ojos verdes era la cosa más interesante del universo.

—Di-bug— continuo Pep aun serio —Si te haces más alto, promete no olvidarte de nosotros—

Dib se paralizo de repente. La petición de Pep le había tomado por sorpresa. Y realmente no supo porque, quizás fuera que deseaba seguirle la corriente a Pep para que lo dejara en paz o porque había algo en su mirada que lo hacia sentir incomodo, pero le respondió —Esta bien—

El rostro del pequeño Irken se ilumino infantilmente y termino por arrástralos a otra tienda de Voots usados. Dib no supo porque le había contestado eso, es decir, si ellos supieran lo que él era lo matarían sin pensarlo.

_Es verdad_ pensó Dib, observando las pinzas de Pep cerrándose a las suyas, mientras caminaban entre la calle llena de alíens. _No somos amigos. No hay amistad entre nosotros. Somos enemigos. Sólo fingimos ser algo que no somos. Finjo ser algo que no somos._

Y mientras revisaban más Voots, Dib no volvió a comentar nada. Se guardo sus propios pensamientos para sí mismo.

Para la séptima semana, todos los comensales, los empleados y hasta Sizz Lord, se tomaban su tiempo para observar por las coladeras lo que sucedía.

Los B.R.U.T.O.'s le estaban haciendo la vida de cuadritos a Dib. A diferencia de los M.U.E.R.T.E. que disparaban al verlo, los B.R.U.T.O. no se iban con rodeos. Disparaban sin descanso en cualquier dirección y sin miramientos lanzaban granadas a diestra y siniestra. Empezó a hacerse normal el hecho de que el restaurante temblara seguido. Sino fuera porque todo Foodcortia estaba forrada y construida por los metales militares más resistentes del universo, algunos se habrían preocupado.

Dib aun no estaba seguro de como se había salvado hasta el momento. Pero contribuyó parte de su éxito a dos cosas. Uno: que adopto la guarida de las ratas asesinas (que por alguna razón desconocida habían desaparecido) ubicada en el techo de la bóveda y dos: que gracias a la expulsión a chorro de la grasa hirviendo muchos de los B.R.U.T.O. habían sido tomados por sorpresa y algunos se habían caído por el río de grasa sin poder regresar. Lo cual dejó a varias de las unidades sin la ventaja del número y permitió los ataques individuales.

Cuando por fin Dib derrotó al último B.R.U.T.O., se tomó el tiempo para ir a su antigua habitación para tomar un baño y lavar su ropa. Regreso al antiguo nido de ratas y actual refugio y se dejo caer por el agotamiento hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. No supo de sí mismo hasta que escucho unos chillidos y salió despavorido.

Cuando por fin fue su día libre (algo irónico, por que para Dib cada semana Irken equivalía a dos meses y medio) Sizz Lord estaba que iba a estallar. Dib lo vio sin expresión. Estaba demasiado agotado aun como para decirle algo. Ese maldito trataba de matarlo sin razón y lo que más deseaba era poder patearle su enorme y pomposo trasero gordo.

—Ya. Puedes. Irte— siseó entre dientes el enorme cocinero, con las pinzas en puño como si deseará golpearlo y no pudiera. Dib hubiera considerado eso sospechoso, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en algo que no fuera querer golpearlo en su grasoso trasero. Si, tenía que patearlo en su ceboso trasero. Con fuerza. Con MUCHA fuerza.

—¡¿Qué rayos esperas? ¡LARGATE!— bramo Sizz Lord señalando la salida.

Fue en ese momento que Dib salió de su ensueño de venganza y vio a unos Irken que nunca antes noto. Traían unos uniformes morados de cuello alto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Ellos eran un poco más altos que él. Su PAK dio una PIP y una actualización se activo. Normalmente eso le hubiera sacado un grito de sorpresa, pero estaba muy cansado.

La actualización le informo que su nuevo status de 121 unidades le permitía ingresar al nivel para entrenamiento de alto rango. Podía ingresar ahora al programa de entrenamiento para Piloto Comunicador.

Dib parpadeo incrédulo. La actualización también le informo que una cuadrilla especializada lo llevaría a Devastis para su entrenamiento al cual debía presentarse de inmediato. O de lo contrarío sería ejecutado.

Un Irken de la nueva cuadrilla de ojos rojos, le apuntó con un láser en la cabeza.

—¡Iré con ustedes! ¡Iré con ustedes! ¡No dispare, er, mí alto!— gritó Dib de inmediato, sonriendo como histérico. No se había esmerado tanto en vivir como para terminar de un tiro en la cabeza. El Irken con el láser le miró complacido, guardo su arma y de su PAK saco un módem parecido a lo que Dib conocía como una agenda electrónica Palm. El Irken marco algo en la sofisticada pantalla.

—Irken, código de asignación Di-bug— dijo el Irken, leyendo su expediente —División XY, 121 unidades, Piloto Comunicador en entrenamiento. Catalogado ¿Eh? — miró la pantalla confundido —¿_DEFECTO_? Propósito: Disponer a voluntad con una muerte dolorosa y letal. Aplicación de Propósito: INMEDIATA— el Irken se giró a verlo pasmado. Y no era él único, los demás que iban con él sacaron sus propios Palm y revisaron al parecer, el mismo expediente. Porque también miraron a Dib con sincero desconcierto.

—Error— dijo el Irken que le había apuntado con su láser e hizo algo en su Palm antes de girarse a verlo de nuevo —Informare de los debidos cambios cuando estemos en Devastis, en marcha Piloto Comunicador en entrenamiento de primer nivel Di-bug— y le dio la espalda para salir por la puerta trasera.

Dib se apresuro a seguirlo no sin antes buscar con la mirada a Pep y Ka-rl, pero por desgracia no los vio por ningún lado. Sin más remedio, subió a un increíble Voot, le indicaron un asiento y despegaron de Foodcortia.

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Este es el segundo cap. Espero que les gustara. Voy a subir muy seguido. Como ya tiene final, no hay problema. Esta historia la tengo trabajando desde hace como tres años… por alguna razón aproveche que nos quedamos sin internet y la termine. Como dije, voy a terminar todas mis historias. Ahora si, me voy a dedicar a BOMBON de Naruto.

Gracias a todos por leerme. Me ayudan tanto la autoestima.


	3. DEVASTIS

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

El Terrible Más Alto Negro

En el camino a Foodcortia, uno de los pilotos de ojos verdes le indico a Dib que lo siguiera. Lo llevó a la parte trasera donde había una habitación conformada por un baño y una mesa de metal lisa, lo que supuso sería la cama y sobre esta un uniforme violeta envuelto en una bolsa sellada.

—Pronto llegaremos a Nave Fide-os, así que aséate y vístete de forma adecuada— le dijo el piloto con claro desinterés —Tengo que esperarte y llevarte a Devastis, así que hazlo rápido—

—S-sí señor— vaciló Dib y Well le dio la espalda y cerró la compuerta. Dib se preguntó si debía considerarlo un Sizz Lord dos. Su sentido de auto-preservación le dijo que considerara a _todos_ como un Sizz Lord dos.

Se bañó y vistió casi en el acto. Salió del compartimiento y Well lo miró detenidamente —¿No puedes hacer algo con tus lukku's?— señalo las antenas de Dib, dobladas hacia atrás.

—Eh, no, señor… em, siempre han estado así, señor— se disculpo falsamente Dib. Porque a él le gustaban sus antenas. Él las había diseñado de esa forma y no quería cambiarlas. Era lo _único_ que le recordaba que no era como los demás.

—Mmmm, cuando tengas los monies suficientes, hazle un favor al Imperio y paga una cirugía— dijo Well con cierto desagrado —Pareces un defecto— y se dio la vuelta.

Dib lo siguió de inmediato y con unas ganas inmensas de patearle el trasero.

Well lo llevó al puerto de teletransportadores y ambos reaparecieron en otro puerto completamente diferente. Era INMENSO. Irkens Pilotos Comunicadores de toda clase entraban y salían de los tubos. Todos llevaban sus Palm entre las pinzas y no parecían separarse de ellos en lo absoluto.

Dib se preguntó si él también tendría que depender tanto del Palm como los demás.

Well lo condujo hasta una compuerta, entraron y Dib apreció a cientos de Irkens sentados en una amplia sala. Todos hablaban muy animados.

—Aquí están todos los que van a ser ascendidos a Pilotos Comunicador— hizo una pausa y añadió con cierto desagrado —Conserjes de Limpieza como tú—

—Oh…— se limitó Dib, sin saber que decir exactamente.

—Espera a tú guía aquí. Él los llevara a la Academia de Pilotos Comunicadores— y dicho eso, se fue.

Dib se quedó en la entrada unos instantes, mirando al resto de los Irkens con nerviosismo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Llegar y decirles a todos _Ey, yo también salí de las alcantarillas_?

Dib suspiró y se dejó caer en un asiento que estaba cerca. El lugar más que una sala de espera, parecía una fiesta. Había una gran mesa con lo que parecían, eran excelentes snacks. Una maquina de POOP sodas y música de ambiente animada.

Todos hablaban entre ellos riendo, charlando o moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Definitivamente era una fiesta.

Dib se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Otra vez.

Si había algo que a Dib le aterraba más que cualquier cosa… era socializar.

No era bueno en eso.

Nunca había sido bueno en eso.

Bueno, además no deseaba correr el riesgo de que su disfraz fallara o algo en medio de todos ellos. Así que se limitó a quedarse sentado, mirando ningún punto en particular de la sala, mientras escuchaba alguna de las conversaciones que le llegaban.

Después de diez minutos, Dib se cansó de estar sentado y fue a ver que podía comer, o al menos a beber algo de la máquina de sodas.

Pasó de largo a muchos que reían a boca suelta y a otros que no paraban de decirlo lo mucho que deseaban trabajar en la Inmensa.

Dib se sirvió un par de snacks y tomó una POOP soda. Se quedó en la mesa de la comida, en una esquina donde casi no se veía, para meditar un poco su situación actual.

O en eso estaba, cuando repentinamente todos guardaron silencio y se giraron a la entrada. El guía por fin había llegado y les sonreía abiertamente a todos.

—¡Felicidades a todos ustedes y me alegra que disfrutaran de su fiesta de bienvenida de treinta minutos!— les dijo animado —Yo soy Baca y seré su guía por el día de hoy. Me alegra saber que son muchos los que fueron ascendidos a Pilotos Comunicador, síganme y los llevaré a la Academia—

Todos chillaron emocionados y se formaron en una fila para seguir al guía, quien los condujo por otra salida. Subieron todos a unos Voots parecidos a carritos de golf de veinte asientos y emprendieron la marcha.

Subieron por casi veinte niveles hasta llegar a su destino. Una sala tipo estadio enorme, como todo lo Irken, dónde había una plaza lisa con un escritorio. Un Irken Comunicador los esperaba ya sentado en el.

—Son todos tuyos Fifi— sonrió el guía, dejando a todos pasar por la entrada —Yo debo irme, tengo que llevar otro grupo. Suerte a todos y de nuevo felicidades— comentó y se fue de inmediato.

Dib fue de los últimos en entrar y tomó asiento en uno de los lugares más apartados. Cuando el último Irken entró, las puertas cerraron herméticamente.

—Bienvenidos a La Academia— comenzó Fifi, serio y casi irritado —Tendrán el placer de tomar su educación como Pilotos Comunicadores aquí conmigo. Tenemos tres días para que aprendan la vitalidad de su nuevo lugar en nuestra sociedad. Habrá cuatro descansos de una hora entre la clase, así que úsenlos bien y regresen a tiempo si salen. De lo contrario se les regresará a su labor anterior— hizo una pausa y los miró sombríamente —Ustedes estaban muertos—

Hubo susurros de confusión.

—Silencio— ordenó Fifi —Todos ustedes no existían hasta el día de hoy. Hoy todos ustedes son alguien. Hoy ustedes son por fin útiles al imperio. Así que olviden toda conexión que sintieron en su antiguo puesto como — hizo un gesto desagradable —Conserjes de Limpieza—

Muchos comentaron cosas afirmativas con respecto a eso.

Dib no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso. Olvidar su pasado sería olvidar parte de su futuro.

Fifi continuó con un extremadamente largo discurso acerca de lo increíblemente afortunados que eran ahora. De lo privilegiados que debían sentirse por tener la oportunidad de ser Comunicadores y de que todo aquel que no fuera Comunicador, exceptuando a los Terribles Más Altos, eran basura.

Fifi les entrego a cada uno sus nuevos Palm y comenzó de nuevo un largo discurso de cómo usarlo, para que servía y de nuevo como todos los que no eran como ellos eran basura.

Después de varias horas, Dib no pudo evitar aburrirse y terminó perdiendo la mirada en otro lugar.

Miró de reojo al resto de la clase. Todos tenían pinta de aburridos y tecleaban aprisa algo en sus nuevos Palm. El Irken que estaba frente a él, según observó, envió un mensaje y de inmediato recibió una contestación. Eso era una imagen bizarra de un messinger.

La clase entró al descanso sin más novedades. Una actualización en su Palm le indicó a Dib donde estaba su dormitorio y el comedor. Pero al ponerse de pie, un grupo de pilotos le cerró el paso. Todos lo miraban de forma socarrona.

—Oye, eres el _DEFECTO_ del que todos hablan ¿Verdad?— preguntó uno de ellos, era de ojos verdes —Escuche que te sacaron de una alcantarilla ¿Te aseaste correctamente antes de venir?— sonrío como estúpido y varios se rieron del chiste.

Dib lo fulminó. ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado de eso? ¿Habría sido Well o alguno de los Comunicadores que habían ido a buscarlo?

—¿Qué te pasa?— sonrío el Irken de ojos verdes — ¿Te comieron la lengua las ratas asesinas?— todos volvieron a reír estruendosamente y uno vitoreó —¡Buena esa Mac!—

Dib los empujó para hacerse paso.

—¿Te hicimos sentir mal _DEFECTO_? — continuó el de ojos verdes siguiéndolo —¿Quieres un pañuelo _pequeñito_? Oye ¿Y qué le paso a tus antenas? ¿Caíste de cabeza y se te rompieron?— volvió a reír Mac, con los demás haciéndole coro estruendosamente. Dib sentía que le pitaban los oídos cuando salió al pasillo para ir a cualquier otro lado que no fuera cerca de esos imbéciles.

Desgraciadamente cuando la clase se reanudo, nada fue mejor. Al parecer todos se habían escrito mensajes por el Palm entre ellos y la noticia de que lo habían sacado de las alcantarillas de Foodcortia se expandió como dinamita.

Después del tercer descanso fue obvio que todos ya estaban enterados. Porque en la cuarta clase encontró su lugar con una leyenda escrita a láser que rezaba: _soy un estúpido defecto,_ escrito perfectamente en Irken. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse ahí y aguantar las risas nada discretas de los demás.

Para el último descanso, Dib decidió ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Fue cuando entendió por que todos los Piloto Comunicador llevaban sus Palm a todas partes. Si deseabas pagar algo la transacción se hacía desde el Palm, todos los avisos, todos los trabajos, todos los cambios de horario así como la mínima actualización se realizaba por medio de ellos.

Dib se compró un almuerzo decente en la cafetería y se fue a la mesa más retirada de los demás. Deseaba algo de tiempo para ver su nueva cuenta bancaria... aunque no sabía si en Irk tenían un banco.

Descubrió que su sueldo como Piloto Comunicador era de un millón de monies por semana. Nada mal en comparación de su antiguo salario de diez míseros monies.

Reviso más la información acerca de su carrera como piloto y descubrió que después de la Academia, estaría listo para trabajar en las áreas establecidas para su nuevo nivel.

Podía escoger entre:

Comunicaciones.

Consistía en el trabajo directo con sistemas de control. Uno de los puestos más cotizados por que podría llegar a trabajar en La Inmensa, donde estaban los Terribles Más Altos. Sólo si llenaba la estatura requerida.

El sueldo era de cincuenta millones de monies por semana.

Pasivo.

Trataba sobre el apoyo para las fuerzas de invasión y expansión del Imperio en el gran plan de Ruina Inevitable II. Se trabajaba directamente en las naves para desplegar y controlar a la Armada. Incluía el apoyo en cualquier plantel de laboratorios. El segundo mejor trabajo en el Imperio.

El sueldo era de veinte millones de monies a la semana.

Activo.

Trabajo en directo en todos los diseños y prototipos de Ruina Inevitable II. Significaba trabajar directamente con los invasores. Nadie pedía este puesto porque nadie lo quería. Estar en él era la muerte segura. Terminabas siendo asignado ahí cuando las demás vacantes estaban llenas o por el estúpido deseo de querer acción.

El sueldo, si sobrevivías lo suficiente, treintaicinco millones de monies por semana.

Tenía hasta él tercer día de su entrenamiento para conseguirse un trabajo, de lo contrarío iría a Activo. Dib le preguntó a su PAK si aun había vacantes para Comunicaciones o Pasivo.

La respuesta fue no.

Dib miró sus patatas onduladas cubiertas de polvo sabor queso y supo que estaba en problemas. Una actualización en su Palm le aviso que había sido aceptado con éxito para el sistema Activo.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó, Dib sólo pensaba en recargar su PAK y tumbarse sobre la cama para descansar. Y eso planeaba hacer cuando llegó a su habitación. La cual descubrió era doble. Iba a tener un compañero de habitación. Esperaba que no fuera Mac o alguno de su maldita pandilla de imbéciles.

Al menos el colchón de las camas era increíblemente suave y confortable. Se dejó caer pesadamente para descansar… hasta que un Irken entró llorando y se encerró en el baño, que Dib no había notado por el cansancio.

Entonces estruendosos quejidos de llanto comenzaron a inundar el cuarto.

Dib se sorprendió. Por el llanto y porque conocía a ese Irken. Era Pips. Uno de los tantos idiotas que seguían a Mac a todos lados.

Dib gimió con molestia.

No quiso saber más, no estaba nada feliz. Recargó su PAK, se quitó las botas y se recostó sobre el suave colchón... mientras trataba de ignorar el llanto desconsolado de Pips en el armario.

Cuando despertó Pips no estaba. Eso se entendió por que no había más llantos. Se desperezó más relajado y miró su Palm. Aun faltaba tiempo para el inicio de la clase.

Su mente divagó un poco en Pep y Ka-rl. Decidió que debía llamarlos. Reviso en su Palm de un lugar donde pudiera hacer una transmisión a Foodcortia y descubrió que podía hacerlo desde el Palm.

No entendía muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo, pero no deseaba que ellos se quedaran con la impresión de que se había ido sin despedirse por gusto.

Dib introdujo las coordenadas de Foodcortia que el Palm, seguido del nombre de Sizz Lord.

Sólo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos antes de que el enorme Irken se mostrara en la pequeña pantalla. No se veía nada feliz.

—¿¡Tú!— gimió con voz ronca y sumamente irritado. Al parecer estaba en su oficina. Con lo gordo que era, sorprendía que cupiera en ella.

Dib no se fue por las ramas. Lo miró serio y hablo firme —¿Están Pep y Ka-rl? Sé que están. Su día de descanso ya paso— añadió para que supiera que no iba a dejar que le tomara el pelo, er, antenas.

Sizz Lord estrechó sus ojos temblando de rabia. Desapareció de la pantalla unos segundos hasta que dos manchas fugaces pasaron volando. Se escuchó como algo pego contra la pared, haciendo que muchas cosas se rompieran. La voz de Sizz Lord bramó al fondo algo de que se dieran prisa.

—OW, mi cabeza— gimió Ka-rl tambaleándose frente al monitor.

—¡Ka-rl!— sonrío Dib. No sabía porque, pero le alegraba verlo. Repentinamente algo golpeo a Ka-rl y en su lugar apareció el rostro sonriendo de cierto Irken bajito y regordete.

—¡Dibug!— grito Pep y miro a Ka-rl, que se estaba levantando del suelo —¡Te dije que nos llamaría, que no se olvidaría de nosotros!— chilló saltando sin detenerse.

Su compañero lo fulminó —¿Y para eso tenías que tirarme al piso?— se alisó la camisa rosa y miró a Dib en la pantalla, ceñudo pero evidentemente sorprendido —No esperábamos tu llamada—

—¡Yo, sí!— salto Pep.

—Cállate— le soltó Ka-rl con un color verde oscuro en las mejillas —Digo que estamos aun en el trabajo. Pudo llamar hasta el día que teníamos libre— Pep no le hizo caso y volvió a acaparar la pantalla —¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Ya estas volando? ¿Qué vuelas? ¿Vas a trabajar en La Inmensa?— dijo rápidamente sin detenerse.

Dib sonriendo, y más relajado de lo que había estado nunca, les platicó como le había ido.

—Así que después de hoy— suspiró Dib —Voy a trabajar como activo para algún invasor—

A Pep y Ka-rl se les ilumino el rostro —¡Toma fotos!— chilló Pep sin caber en tanta emoción —¡Quiero ver como es Devastis! ¡Quiero ver como son los Invasores! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!—

—Yo me conformo con saber en qué consisten las pruebas— dijo Ka-rl sujetando la cabeza de su compañero para que dejara de saltar.

—No creo que eso sea difícil— contesto Dib meditándolo —Con mi nuevo puesto puedo tener acceso a más información—

—¡No olvides las fotos!—

—¡Cállate Pep! Las fotos no sirven si no sabemos como hacer las pruebas— dijo Ka-rl dándose aires. Pep siguió saltando sin escuchar nada de lo que decía.

—Bien. Conseguiré lo que me piden— sonrió Dib —Pero creo que tendrán que esperar un poco. Mañana termino la Academia y pasado empiezo con mi trabajo. Lo más probable es que no pueda comunicarme hasta mi siguiente día de descanso—

—Claro, nosotros esperamos— sonrío Ka-rl por primera vez en el tiempo que Dib tenía de conocerlo.

—¡Sí, llámanos cuando puedas!— salto Pep sonriendo espléndidamente —¡Deja pasarte mi Código PAK! ¿Ya puedes autorizarme?—

Dib lo miró confundido, pero el PAK le recordó que los Código PAK servían para permitir el envió de mensajes y transmisiones individuales de una lista de contactos autorizados. En pocas palabras, era como hacer de tú PAK un celular.

—Claro, pásamelo— sonrió Dib y un zumbido le indicó que el PAK ya estaba en modo de aceptación y el intercambio de direcciones se hizo de forma automática.

Después de eso un bramido colérico de Sizz Lord les indicó que ya era hora de cortar la transmisión. Cuando Dib apagó el monitor, una tremenda bofetada mental le grito _¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA IMBECIL? ¡TÚ ERES HUMANO!_

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Se puso pálido y sintió como un sudor frío se resbalaba por su frente. Ese grito no había hecho otra cosa que recordarle su posición. Él no era un Irken. No había razón para que tratara de llevarse bien con Pep y Ka-rl porque ellos lo matarían sin duda si supieran lo que él era.

De hecho, ya no pensaba en la palabra con H (huir), ya no pensaba en como poder regresar a casa. ¿Cuándo fue que su mente empezó a olvidar su verdadero propósito? Lo único en lo que había estado pensando era en como iría su carrera como piloto, en Pep y Ka-rl y en los cretinos que tenía como compañeros de clase.

Estaba comenzando a creerse uno de ellos.

Estaba creyendo que era como ellos.

Un Irken.

Su mirada se volvió sombría _Es verdad. Estoy sólo. Yo no soy como ellos y nunca seré como ellos. En cuanto tenga un examen fisiológico completo o sea gravemente herido y termine en la enfermería todos sabrán lo que soy _se recostó en la cama y miró el techo hasta que el PAK le avisó que tenía una hora Irken para alistarse.

El último día de clases no fue mejor que el anterior. Mac se pasó las clases enteras lanzándole escupitajos de papel entre la risa de todos. Algunos se tomaron la molestia de meterle el pie para hacerlo caer al piso con éxito varias veces. Para la hora del almuerzo, Mac fingió que tropezaba con él y Pips surgió de la nada y le derramo encima una POOP soda en la cara.

El comedor entero estalló en risas estruendosas. Dib no aguanto más y jaló a Pips del cuello de la bata para ensartarle un buen puñetazo. Pero alguien le lanzó algo como puré en la cara y quedo indefenso a una serie de golpes en su contra. Por las risas reconoció a Mac y su pandilla. Dejaron de patearlo en el piso cuando el timbre sonó. Pero antes de hacerlo varios cuidaron de pasar sobre él antes de salir del comedor.

Dib temblaba de rabia e impotencia por ser humillado de esa forma. Estaba con el cuerpo magullado y bañado en toda clase de porquería que le habían echado encima. Quizás su disfraz no lo mostraba, pero estaba sangrando por la boca. El sabor fibroso hacía que temblara más aun. Esa humillación no la iba a perdonar nunca. Les haría pagar a todos los malditos Irkens esa humillación. Iba a matarlos a todos. A TODOS.

—¿M-mí alto?— Dib se giró furioso, pero cambió su expresión al ver a uno de los pequeños Irken, frente a él. Estaba extendiéndole una toalla para que se limpiara —Pa-para usted mí alto. Pu-puede usar nuestro baño para li-limpiarse— añadió nervioso.

Dib le sonrío casi con dolor —Gracias— le dijo aceptando la toalla y limpiándose la cara. El pequeño Irken de ojos violeta sonrío espléndido.

—S-soy Miko, mí alto— dijo de repente, dando pequeños saltitos sobre sí mismo.

Dib lo miró casi con ternura. Parecía un niño de cuatro años mostrándole a su padre su primer dibujo —Mucho gusto Miko. Yo soy Dib—

—¡Yo soy Wi!— Dib se giró y vio a otro de los pequeño Irken detrás de la barra del bufett sonriéndole. Había más, pero se limitaban a observarlo con interés —Hola Wi— lo saludo Dib —¿Está bien si puedo usar su baño?—

Miko lo encamino emocionado a la parte trasera del buffet, hasta un baño con lavadora incluida —Aquí tiene mí alto. Si necesita algo más sólo avíseme—

—Gracias Miko— sonrío Dib.

Cinco segundos después.

—Mmm ¿Miko?—

—¿Sí, mí alto?—

—Eh, ya puedes retirarte—

—¡Enseguida!— y el pequeño Irken cerró la compuerta. Dib sonríe un poco divertido y entra al baño mientras deja su uniforme lavándose. Cuando por fin está limpio sale y encuentra a Miko sonriéndole de antena a antena.

—¿Necesita algo más mí alto?— pregunta con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos.

—No, muchas gracias. Ahora puedo regresar a mis clases— su expresión se volvió sombría al recordar lo mucho que deseaba matar a Mac, Pips y la sarta de imbéciles que le seguían.

—¡Dentro de siete años haré mi prueba para invasor!— soltó Miko emocionado.

Dib lo miró sonriendo —Eso es genial. No necesitarás un Voot porque ya estás en Devastis— añadió recordando su situación anterior, cuando tenía que juntar doce millones de monies si deseaba salir de Foodcortía —Mis dos amigos y yo antes pensábamos que hacer el examen de invasor sería solo un sueño. Bueno, sólo Ka-rl y yo. Pep siempre a sido el optimista— añadió sonriendo —En Foodcortia los Voot son muy caros, incluso uno de segunda mano no baja de los doce millones de monies. Lo cual era un gran problema, porque nuestro sueldo era de diez monies ¿Ustedes también ganan diez monies?—

—No, doce— respondió Miko sonriendo.

—¿Usted viene de Foodcortia?— Dib se giró y vio a un Irken familiar, tenía ojos color verde. Tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes. O quizás era su voz —Yo trabaje con Sizz Lord— dijo el Irken —Soy Way—

—¿Way?— repitió Dib y algo pareció iluminarse en la memoria de su PAK —Oye, si. Tú estabas en una ocasión hablando algo de comprar un Voot—

—¡Sí!— respondió Way sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pep y Ka-rl no me dijeron nada de que estabas trabajando aquí— sonrió Dib.

—En realidad sólo estuve la primera semana, crecí y me ascendieron a Devastis porque una explosión eliminó a todo el personal— dijo con autosuficiencia. Dib no supo si eso era para sentirse orgulloso. Aunque lo entendía, Foodcortia era horrible. Especialmente con el gordo asesino de Sizz Lord.

—Que bien por ti Way. Siempre es bueno salir del —Dib no termino, un PIP le indico que tenía treinta segundos humanos para llegar a clases, o de lo contrarío sería enviado a la Purga —Rayos, debo irme. Nos vemos y gracias por todo— les sonrío y corrió despavorido hasta el aula.

Logro entrar con una espectacular barrida que lo estrello contra el escritorio del profesor. Todos se rieron estruendosamente y Fifi le advirtió que si lo hacía de nuevo iba a mandarlo ejecutar.

Al día siguiente, la última clase fue igual de terrible que las primeras. Mac no dejaba de aventarle papeles ensalivados a la nuca. Pips se las ingenio para meterle algo por el cuello que explotó. No fue letal gracias al recubrimiento de nano-bots que cubran su piel como una armadura ligera, pero ciertamente la onda de choque alcanzó su delicado cuerpo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Dib estaba encorvado y la espalda le dolía terriblemente. Se fue directo a su habitación y cerró la compuerta con seguro. Si Pips deseaba entrar, que tumbara la maldita puerta por que él no iba a abrirle. Malditos engendros del espacio, iba a matar a esos hijos de Vort.

Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y se dejó llevar por un sueño algo incomodo. Apenas y podía moverse sin sentir punzadas.

Cuando despertó, Dib se sentía increíblemente bien. El PAK le informó que las reparaciones internas habían terminado y que se presentara en el puerto de asignación del cuarto nivel para asignarle en que Unidad Activa de Hobo trece iba a establecerse.

Dib no entendió eso de reparaciones internas, pero como se sentía de maravilla supuso que se refería a su espalda. Se levantó y dejó sus dudas acerca de su espalda a un lado, tomó su Palm y se dispuso a salir. Sintió un placer malignamente morboso al ver que Pips no estaba y que el seguro de la compuerta seguía de pie.

Se encamino a su destino, uniéndose a varios pilotos más que iban a su asignación. Muchos hablaban emocionados sobre sus lugares de trabajo. Otros iban sin ningún tipo de ánimo, su mirada estaba baja y otros parecían estar llorando. Esos tenían que ser los Activos.

Entró a uno de los tantos elevadores que estaban saturados y no tardó en llegar al puerto de asignación para los que iban a Activo. Era una enorme sala donde casi dos docenas de monitores brillantes estaban dando el asignamiento. Cada uno tenía un tubo de teletransportación que los situaría a su destino en Hobo trece. Gimió cansado. Le hubiera gustado poder despedirse de Mako, Way y Wi. Bueno, quizás podría verlos en su día de descanso.

Tomó su lugar en la fila más cercana escuchando como algunos parecían emocionados por estar en la acción, otros parecían amargamente resignados y otros no dejaban de llorar. Uno de los últimos estaba sollozando e hipando detrás de él. Después de un rato en la fila, Dib se dejó llevar por su curiosidad. Y hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Pips era el que estaba detrás de él. Miró más atrás y reconoció a otro de la pandilla de Mac secándose unas lágrimas. Revisó las filas cercanas y reconoció a varios de su clase.

Dib cruzó las pinzas para no tener que tenerlos de compañeros. Porque una vez escogidos los lugares, tendría que trabajar con una pareja fija para controlar los Voots y el armamento letal de cualquier tipo.

Cuando fue su lugar en el monitor una extremidad mecánica se conecto a su PAK y la información llegó de inmediato.

_Unidad_ _Irken, código de asignación Di-bug, división XY, 125 unidades, Piloto Comunicador designado a la Unidad Activa No. Trece en Hobo Trece. Puesto: Piloto de Drive DOOM. Invasor asignado: Kes. Misión: Suspendida. Inicio: Inmediato a Pruebas._

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Este es el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu mensaje **Dark-KannaI**!

Espero que este capitulo también les guste.


	4. HOBO TRECE

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

El Terrible Más Alto Negro

La extremidad se desconecto de su PAK y Dib entró al tubo de teletransportación. Un parpadeo después estaba frente a un Soldado con un parche en el ojo derecho. Este lo miró desdeñosamente y una pantalla roja salió de su PAK.

—Piloto Di-bug— gruñó el soldado —Bien, sólo falta tú compañero... que debe estar a punto de llegar ahora—

Dib se giró al tuvo con un horrible nudo en el estomago. El Irken que seguía de él era Pips. Y si su mala racha seguía como hasta ahora, seguramente le iba a... Oh, rayos. Pips había aparecido en el tubo y se estaba secando las lágrimas con el rabillo del uniforme.

_Ay, no_ pensó Dib impotente _¿Por qué de todos él?_

La expresión de desagrado de Dib fue evidente para el Soldado. Pero este no comento nada, porque tenía la misma expresión. Obviamente para él, Pips no había dejado una buena impresión.

—Bien— dijo cansinamente el soldado y los miró detenidamente, era tan alto como ellos y por su uniforme lleno de medallas, era de un rango alto en la milicia —Síganme— ordenó y se dio la vuelta. Dib lo siguió de inmediato sin un mínimo intento de esperar a Pips. Saber que iba a trabajar con él era ya suficiente castigo.

Salieron de la sala de teletransportadores y cruzaron un gran vestíbulo donde varios Irken de su misma estatura o un poco menos llevaban el clásico uniforme militar negro con violeta claro o rojo rosado. Todos llevaban informes y eran seguidos por al menos una cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores que les asistían con sus Palm. Otros eran seguidos por pequeños Invasores. Dib entendió que estaba en el centro del huracán. Ruina Inevitable II nacía ahí mismo, donde las tácticas primarias se transmitían y enseñaban a cada generación... el cuerpo de la invasión universal estaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

Cruzaron varios vestíbulos idénticos, donde algunos Pilotos con sus batas blancas, asistían en los laboratorios llevando unidades S.I.R. para programación. Dib notó como Pips los miraba con dolorosa envidia. Al parecer estaba realmente convencido de que iba a morir.

Después de seguir al saldado de alto rango por varios vestíbulos, subieron a un elevador hasta el área de pruebas activas. Era realmente sorprendente. Incluso Pips se hubiese maravillado si no hubiera estado cubriéndose el rostro mientras lloraba.

Estaban en la superficie de Hobo Trece. La tierra era de un negro combinado con verde, cráteres se formaban en la superficie mientras flotillas enteras de Invasores peleaban entre ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así era. Sólo los mejores sobrevivían para saborear la gloría. El resto regresaría a la fila de Purga.

Dib estaba hipnotizado por el vértigo de las explosiones encontradas. Ahora entendía por qué Pep y Ka-rl sólo soñaban con eso. Un escalofrío de adrenalina le recorrió por la espina dorsal. Sentía recorrer en él ese instinto primitivo natural y a la vez tan reprimido. Por un momento, Dib se sintió realmente salvaje.

—Aquí hacemos las pruebas para invasor— dijo repentinamente el soldado, haciendo que Dib saliera de su ensueño y lo mirara. Pips seguía llorando.

—Soy el Coronel del Tercer Sector, Mawi— Dib alcanzo a reprimir una risilla —Su deber será trabajar con el prodigio de mi unidad, la Invasor Kes. Harán lo que sea necesario para que ella pueda terminar el examen obligatorio. El Imperio la necesita, es la mejor en cinco años, es un desperdicio que este aquí todavía. Incluso nuestros Terribles Más Altos han insistido en que ella apruebe. Así que su deber será encargarse de eso o de lo contrarío yo mismo los voy a ejecutar— e hizo un ademán en su cuello, dándoles a entender que los iba a degollar.

Pips soltó un alarido como el de un perro herido. El Coronel Mawi lo fulminó con asco.

Dib alzó la mano. El Coronel asintió —Adelante Piloto—

—Señor, gracias señor— respondió Dib con firmeza —Quisiera preguntar señor. Si la Irken Invasor Kes es un prodigio ¿Por qué no ha aprobado, señor? Con todo respeto señor, nosotros somos novatos. Quizás ella mereciera a un piloto de más experiencia—

—Y lo merece Piloto— asintió el Coronel —Pero todos murieron, así que sólo nos queda usar novatos hasta que llegue un par que sobreviva a su mando. Los últimos fallecieron hace veinte minutos— Pips gimió más fuerte y con más dolor.

El Coronel pareció meditar el hecho de matarlo ahí mismo, pero quizás a su pesar, tenía que contenerse. Por el momento.

—Síganme. El descanso ya terminó y es hora de reanudar la prueba. La Invasor Kes espera. Ya está lo suficientemente impaciente—

Dib y Pips lo siguieron. Bajaron por un elevador hasta lo que parecía un hangar de mecánicos. Había cientos de Vortianos trabajando en las reparaciones de varías unidades. Invasores les gritaban que trabajarán más rápido y algunos buscaban pelea con otros Invasores, presumiendo un mejor trabajo. Varios de los Pilotos que los notaron los señalaron y rieron al verlos.

Algunos gritaron —¡Ahí van las nuevas carnadas de Kes!— Dib deseo que no lo hubiesen hecho. Pips estaba ahogando gritos en su llanto desesperado.

Pasaron varias unidades Drive DOOM en reparación hasta que encontraron unos al final que ya estaban listos. Algunos de ellos ya estaban con su Invasor y respectivos Pilotos abordo.

Después de pasar un par de unidades ya preparadas, observaron uno, donde una Invasora estaba arrojándole una cubeta en la cara de uno de los mecánicos Vortianos. _Eso no es muy amable de su parte_ pensó Dib ceñudo _A ella no le gustaría que se lo hicieran_ aseguro pensando en todas la veces que Mac y los suyos le arrojaron de cosas en la cara, en los golpes y patadas y esa maldita bomba o lo que fuera en su espalda. Eso le recordó golpear a Pips en cuanto pudiera.

—¡Invasor Kes!— la llamó el Coronel. Ella se giró y saludó de forma inmediata. Dib la observó un poco extrañado. Estaba seguro que la conocía de algún lado.

—¡Señor, Coronel!—

—Descanse Invasor— indicó su superior. Kes miró a Dib y Pips con enojo, como si ellos le hubiesen hecho algo imperdonable —Ellos son tus nuevos Pilotos. Trata de no matarlos hasta el siguiente descanso— le indicó el Coronel Mawi y miro a ambos pilotos —¡Ustedes tomen sus puestos y no metan la pata! ¡O pasan ese examen o no regresen vivos!— los fulminó y les dio la espalda.

Dib rodó los ojos con fastidio. Primero fue Sizz Lord, después Pips, luego Mac y ahora era una Invasor lunática ¿Quién más se uniría al club de _matemos a Dib_? Oh, sí. Le falto agregar a Zim. Maldito Zim. Imbécil cara de asno.

—¡Qué rayos esperan ineptos!— bramó Kes —¡A sus puestos, ya!—

Dib y Pips se apresuraron a tomar sus puestos dentro del Drive DOOM. El área del control central era reducida, lo justo para sólo dos pilotos. Había dos asientos y arriba de ellos estaba un lugar más donde Kes tomaría las decisiones de movimiento y los disparos.

Dib estaba encargado de la sincronía de movimiento y Pips de las municiones.

Parecía fácil, pero trabajar en sincronía era lo más difícil tanto para un Invasor como para un Piloto. Uno sin los otros no era nada en cuanto a las unidades de batalla se refería. Kes tendría que decidir todo mientras sus pilos debían funcionar como su sombra. Un ligero error y todos morían.

Lamentablemente Kes estaba más cerca a la escotilla de escape. Si algo pasaba ella sería la primera en huir. Malas noticias para Dib y Pips.

Dib se aferró el cinturón de seguridad y encendió todos los controles mientras su PAK entraba en modo Activo. Súbitamente sintió como entraba en sincronía con el Drive DOOM. Era como ver todo en tercera persona. Su PAK estaba evaluando cada rasgo de la movilidad y todas las extremidades y sus funciones. Los censores marcaban OPTIMO en cada uno de sus niveles. Incluso le ofrecía una ventana adjunta sobre el estatus del armamento. Supuso que Pips tendría una visión similar a la suya.

—¡VICTORÍAAAA!— gritó inesperadamente Kes. Los instintos de Dib reaccionaron sin pensarlo y comenzó el movimiento del Drive DOOM. Enormes compuertas metálicas se abrieron a la superficie del planeta, donde otro equipo comenzaba a salir. Al parecer se turnaban para usar el campo.

Entonces una nueva ventana apareció al lado de Dib. Le mostraba el estatus de dieciséis unidades más de Drive DOOM's. Dos de ellos estaban en naranja y marcaban setenta por ciento.

—Invasor Kes— la llamo Dib sin dejar su concentración del campo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?— bramó ella furiosa.

Dib omitió el molesto parecido que tenía con Zim en el timbre de voz —Unidad 007 y 004 están al setenta por ciento—

—¿Qué?— gruño Kes furiosa —¡Malditos Vortianos! No terminaron a tiempo, voy a matarlos— siseó y comenzó una transmisión con las respectivas unidades.

Dib no le prestó atención, ya todas las unidades incluyendo la suya, estaban en el campo rodeado de cientos de cráteres. Las compuertas habían comenzado a cerrar y en cuanto lo hicieron, la pelea comenzaría.

—Pips— le llamo Dib preparando los sistemas de las piernas y tobillos.

—No qui-quie-e-ero mo-morir aquí— gimió el nombrado aferrado a los controles como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Y así era, pero lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Deja de llorar y prepárate veinte unidades de cada cosa que pueda estallar. Ya viste las pruebas cuando llegamos y no quie-—

—No quie-quiero mo-morír, uh, uh, uhaaajaaaa— chilló Pips hundiendo su cara entre las rodillas. Dib lo observo incrédulo. Estaban muertos.

BRAM.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Dib movió el Drive DOOM para evitar una granada. La segunda la atrapo con las enormes manos mecánicas y la regreso al equipo contrarío. Kes estaba muy ocupada peleando con sus subalternos y no ofrecía ningún tipo de instrucción.

Dib asumió que debía mantenerlos con vida a los tres. Todo mientras kes peleaba por el teléfono como una quinceañera enamorada y Pips estaba como ama de casa en medio de una crisis existencial. Zim iba a pagar por esto si volvía a verlo. Y lo iba a volver a ver. De eso se iba a asegurar.

—Me lleva— gruñó Dib y de un hábil movimiento marcial, que estaba seguro ningún Irken había visto antes en toda su historia, se libro de una unidad Drive DOOM más grande que ellos. Le tomó uno de los brazos metálicos y se los desprendió brutalmente. Y con él, golpeo el sector central de otro que se había acercado a él.

De repente Dib se vio emboscado mientras explosiones estremecían el suelo y granadas volaban por el aire dejando estelas de color rojo y verde. Se lanzo contra el primer Drive DOOM que se le acercó y acumuló más potencia en los brazos para levantarlo y arrojarlo a los demás. Tumbó a tres de un movimiento.

Se fue contra los demás tacleando a otro y arrancándole ambos brazos entre chispas amenazantes. Uso ambas extremidades para golpear a otro Drive que corría hacia él. Otro Drive salió volando cuando le propino una buena patada en el sector central creando un desequilibrio y provocando que disparara una granada bajo sus pies que le hizo volar veinte metros antes de estamparse contra el suelo del planeta.

Para cuando Dib por fin hizo una pausa, jadeando por el golpe de adrenalina que aun tenía, observo que el resto de las unidades Drive que estaban de su lado estaban haciendo muy bien lo suyo. El equipo contrarío se estaba retirando. Suspiro más relajado.

Kes cortó la comunicación de repente y miró al frente —¿Qué pasó?— dijo en voz alta claramente sorprendida —¡Ajá-jajaja! ¡Huyan de mí perdedores, HUYAN DE LA GRAN KEEESSSS! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

Dib entrecerró los ojos llenos de un profundo resentimiento de injusticia. Pips seguía en posición fetal murmurando _no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir_.

Cuando sonó la bocina del descanso y las unidades regresaron para las reparaciones, Kes no dejaba de jactarse de _SU_ victoria. Dib recordaba todo sobre la victoria en cuestión... salvo a Kes.

—Excelente— sonrío Kes mientras bajan del Drive DOOM —Han sido de aparente utilidad pilotos. Sigan así y no los matare— sonrío, pero de inmediato los miró con odio —Pero arruinen mi victoria y yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle los ojos con mis pinzas— e hizo un ademán de hacerlo —Tienen una hora de descanso antes de la siguiente prueba. No lleguen tarde. No quieren que yo vaya a buscarlos... se los aseguro— siseó y la vieron irse al grupo de Invasores que comandaba. Todos parecían felices de verla. Dib no era de la misma opinión.

Miró a Pips de reojo. Se veía más calmado, al menos ya no estaba llorando. Su compañero piloto lo observó un poco y se sonrojo con un verde oscuro en las mejillas. Dib normalmente pensaría que se sentía apenado por la forma en que lo había tratado, pero conociéndolo como era, seguramente había mojado sus pantalones y era eso lo que lo incomodaba.

Y en realidad… el olor lo delató.

Dib rodó los ojos hastiado y guardó sus pinzas en los bolsillos de su uniforme —Vamos al baño— dijo al fin. Pips lo siguió de inmediato. Entraron juntos al baño exclusivo de pilotos y Pips entró de inmediato a uno de los sanitarios que cerraban con puerta.

—Quédate ahí, voy a buscar un uniforme nuevo para ti— dijo Dib y miró el baño. Encontró irónica la presencia de una maquina que vendía uniformes para piloto.

Suspiró cansado y compró uno nuevo para Pips. Se lo lanzó sobre la puerta del baño —Para que te cambies. Yo espero afuera. No olvides tirar el que no sirve— añadió por si se le ocurría guardarlo.

Dib salió de los baños para piloto y se compró una POOP soda en las maquinas expendedoras que había enfrente. Dio un largo trago y suspiró cansado. Pensar que todos sus días iban a ser así era horrible.

Tener que soportar todo el tiempo a una Irken que se parecía a Zim y cambiar los pañales de Pips, no eran su imagen de un plan de vida feliz. Estaba jodido sin duda. Quizás debería presentar el examen para invasor y hacerse el muerto para regresar a casa. Hizo una pausa mental para valorar la gran sorpresa de no haber sido electrocutado.

Dib suspiró de nuevo. Estaba tan cansado. Sólo deseaba que ese día terminara para dormir un poco. Alzó su mirada y un par de ojos violeta claro le devolvieron el gesto. Tardó tres segundos humanos en darse cuenta de que era él.

No.

No era él.

Era su reflejo.

Sin desearlo, Dib se alejo unos pasos, hasta completar la vista de los vidrios polarizados detrás de las maquinas expendedoras, que se expandían por todo el pasillo.

Se quedó hipnotizado de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo había sido la primera o la última vez que se había visto con el disfraz? Podía ver lo alto que era ahora. Su piel era del mismo color que los demás, un verde extraño a sus ojos pero súbitamente, no tan desconocido. Tenía unos ojos púrpura muy brillantes, quizás un efecto por el recubrimiento de los nano-botos que conformaban su mentira visual.

Sonrío un poco al ver sus antenas. Se parecían a su estilo de cabello, rotas desde la mitad hacia atrás. Quizás era lo único vagamente humano que poseía.

Dejó de mirarse con un pesado remordimiento dentro de su alma. Él no debía estar ahí pensando en su trabajo como piloto. Él debía estar planeando la forma de regresar a casa. Con Gaz, con su padre. Debía hacerlo para salvar su planeta de las pinzas de Zim... del Imperio... de todo lo Irken... incluso de él mismo si fuera necesario.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_ Se dijo Dib confundido. Era extraño... hacía mucho que no se sentía así de confundido. Como si hubiera olvidado pensar en ello... como sí...

—Ey, tú eres uno de los nuevos pilotos de Kes ¿Cierto?— Dib se giró y observo a un gran grupo de pilotos frente a él. Debían ser los pilotos de los otros invasores a cargo de Kes.

—Sí— respondió Dib con calma. No los conocía, así que les daría el beneficio de la duda y no los creería unos cerdos cretinos.

—Yo soy Fary— dijo el piloto que le había hablado, era de ojos rojos —Soy el Piloto de armamento en el Drive de Was, el segundo al mando de Kes y ella es mi compañera Man— señalo a una Irken de ojos rojo-rosado.

—Vi tus movimientos. Geniales. Nunca había visto ninguno de ellos ¿Dónde los aprendiste?— pregunto ella.

—¿Por qué no usaron el armamento?— Dib se giró a otro Irken. Tenía ojos azules y una cara de aburrido y hastiado —¿Dónde está tú compañero? Soy Wek, piloto de armamento del Invasor Quas y él es Des, mi compañero— explicó señalando a su prójimo de ojos púrpura —¿Y quién eres tú novato? Yo tengo un año completo aquí al igual que Des. Fary y Man tienen dos años— sonrío con altivez.

Definitivo. Dib lo odiaba.

—Hola— todos se giraron y vieron a Pips tras ellos —Soy Pips, piloto de armamento de Invasor Kes— se le veía muy animado y radiante. Dib se conformaba con que no apestara.

Wek repitió la presentación de todos con el mismo insoportable tono arrogante que había empleado con Dib. Y Dib los observo mientras platicaban entre ellos como si fueran los mejores amigos. Sin duda a Pips se le daban las relaciones públicas. Él sólo deseaba irse. De repente estar bajo las órdenes de Kes no sonaba tan mal si estaba lejos de todos ellos.

De repente los demás pilotos llegaron. El área de descansó se llenó rápidamente con poco más de dos docenas de pilotos saludándose y charlando sobre la batalla. Pips fue el centro de atención hablando de cómo se desarrollo la lucha de la cual no fue parte y Dib dudaba que hubiera visto algo.

Suspiró amargamente y se regresó al Drive DOOM después de comprarse unas frituras de las maquinas y tomar un par de revistas para leer. Una hora Irken iba a ser diez horas humanas para él. Tenía pensado sentarse y quedarse dormido un rato. Después de todo su Drive no sufrió muchos daños.

Dejó al grupo de risas tras de él y regresó por él camino andado, observando la nueva ronda que comenzaba para las unidades que habían estado en reparación. Cuando llegó a su unidad correspondiente, los Vortianos ya habían terminado y sin más entró para tomar su lugar en el área que le correspondía. Mató el tiempo comiendo, durmiendo, hojeando un par de revistas acerca de la expansión del Imperio y recopilando la información de las pruebas para enviárselas por mail a Pep y Ka-rl.

Para cuando Kes y Pips regresaron, Dib ya estaba listo para la siguiente ronda.

Y cuando la lucha se reanudo esta vez no hubo cuartel. Dib libró lo mejor que pudo sin que el Drive se viera dañado en gran escala, ayudo en parte que Pips dejo su bloqueo mental y comenzó a disparar a las órdenes de Kes. A Dib le crecía el ego en gran medida cuando Kes se la pasaba gritándole a Pips cada vez que fallaba mientras que a él no tenía que decirle nada. Era esa especie de placer morboso que encanta. Y te hace buscar más.

Para cuando el descanso llegó, sólo la unidad de la Invasor Kes permaneció casi intacta. La mala noticia era que habían perdido ocho unidades y tendrían que estar sin ellos por lo menos dos rondas seguidas en lo que los reparaban. A Dib no le hubiera sorprendido que salieran rayos láser de los ojos de Kes cuando el mecánico en jefe, un Vortiano casi de su altura, le comunico el estatus final temblando.

Kes se fue maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que el PAK le permitía almacenar y se perdió en el comedor de Invasores seguida de su grupo.

—Creo que van a descalificarnos— Dib se giró a y vio a Pips mirándolo con miedo. Esperaba que no fuera a mojar sus pantalones otra vez —Si no podemos avanzar al menos ochenta y cuatro pruebas más ella no va a poder aprobar y si ella no aprueba...— Pips se puso de un verde pálido desagradable —¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

_¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tú grupo de súper amigos?_ Se preguntó Dib sacando su Palm. Reviso el estatus de Kes y la unidad. Por cada victoria se ganaban dos puntos, hasta el momento habían acumulado... ¡¿menos dos puntos? Dib revisó casi histérico el historial. Era imposible tener menos dos puntos. La unidad había ganada dos puntos por la batalla más los plus de haber conseguido que la unidad líder (Kes) la secundaría (segundo al mando Was) y la terciaría (tercero al mando Quas) habían resultado con el menor de los daños. Eso les había dado diez puntos por cada uno y por la buena cantidad de armamento que tenían acumulado, eso eran cincuenta puntos.

A ver, dos victorias, las tres unidades líder intactas, van treinta y dos puntos más cincuenta de las armas... debería haber ochenta y dos puntos, más al menos un punto por las victorias anteriores debería haber ciento ocho puntos... ¿Cómo es que tenemos menos dos puntos?

Dib encontró la respuesta. Kes se las había ingeniado para hasta el momento, ser la UNICA con su Drive intacto... había estado sacrificando a toda su unidad para tratar de salir lo mejor librada.

Eso era suicidio. Era como hacer tú jugada en el ajedrez sacrificando a tus peones, tus torres, arfiles, caballos y la reina todo el tiempo por un par de victorias insignificantes.

Había que cambiar la jugada. Necesitaban puntos. Y rápido.

Dib revisó las reglas de las pruebas y descubrió algo que les ayudaría.

Uno: las tres unidades líderes debían estar lo mejor posible para ganar hasta treinta puntos por cada una.

Dos: Retener diez unidades peones en un estado aceptable para contar con veinte puntos por cada uno de ellos.

Y tres: si lograban ganar en menos de cinco minutos Irken, les darían un plus de cien puntos. Y si lograban tener puntos de más mejor.

Necesitaban diez mil puntos para aprobar. Contaban sólo con ochenta y cuatro rondas para conseguirlo. Valía la pena intentarlo. Si lograba hacerlo bien, tendrían trescientos noventa por ronda.

Dib sonríe de lado —Snack comido— concluye guardando su Palm en el PAK. Pips se mostró visiblemente relajado.

—Ey, es cuche que están en problemas— Dib borró su sonrisa. El grupo de Fary, Man, Wek y Des acababa de llegar.

—Snack comido— sonrío Pips como si tal fuera la cosa —Ya verán. Para la mitad antes del final, no van a reconocernos—

Los cuatro pilotos los vieron sorprendidos. Dib se dio la vuelta rumbo al área de descanso dejando atrás a Pips y la liga de los súper pilotos fantásticos.

Se compró un par de frituras (lo único que iba a encontrar hasta regresar a casa) y se regreso al Drive. Paso de largo al grupo de Pips que iban riendo divertidos de algún chiste.

Los Vortianos no habían tenido mucho que reparar y terminaron casi en un suspiro. Subió y retomó la rutina anterior. Comer, dormir y seguir recopilando información para Pep y Ka-rl.

En esta ocasión fue Kes quien llegó primero. Ella le miró extrañada al ver que Dib estaba revisando en una estadística tridimensional el estatus completo de las únicas unidades que iban a poder entrar a la ronda. Incluso había desbloqueado el seguro de Pips para tener acceso de ser necesario al armamento.

Después de un rato de silencio Dib la miró confundido. Ella lo miró un rato sin expresión y sin decir nada tomó su lugar. Dib se sumió de hombros y empezó el inicio del Drive DOOM. Para cuando Pips llego las compuertas ya se estaban abriendo.

Apenas Dib escuchó las compuertas cerrarse abrió fuego con una de las más potentes granas que tenían en el momento. El equipo contrarío no se lo espero y terminó derrumbando al Drive segundo, dejando al tercero dañado casi por completo.

Dib se movió con velocidad disparando sin descanso. Los segundos que tardaron los contrarios en reaccionar fueron vitales. Dib escuchaba a Kes gritando y dando órdenes a los demás conforme avanzaban mientras él ya había logrado derribar por si solo a casi la mitad de los Drive DOOM contrarios. Pips estaba mirando sus controles como embobado. No entendía como era que sus armas se disparaban por sí mismas.

Terminaron la prueba en tres minutos Irken.

Mientras regresaban para las reparaciones ninguno podía creerlo. Kes no dejaba de ver su pantalla donde veía los puntos que habían obtenido. Doscientos cincuenta.

Pips también estaba como ido. No dejaba de mirar su pantalla. Por momentos se rascaba entre las antenas y miraba a Dib y luego volvía a ver su pantalla pensando quizás, que todo era un sueño o algo así.

Las puertas cerraron tras ellos. Dib estacionó el Drive DOOM y abrió la escotilla para que salieran. Kes fue la primera en salir, seguida de Pips y cerrando con Dib. Los dos primeros caminaban casi automáticamente, con sus rostros sin expresión como si no supieran lo que había pasado. Dib iba satisfecho de sí mismo. Cansado mentalmente y con las pinzas adoloridas, pero muy satisfecho.

Cuando al fin tocaron el suelo del enorme hangar dos grandes comitivas les esperaban. El grupo de Invasores sonriendo de antena a antena a su líder; y los pilotos que no cabían en felicidad, esperando a sus iguales emocionados. El Comandante Mawi salió detrás de ellos corriendo para felicitar a Kes. A Dib y Pips los miró con odio antes de irse con el grupo de Invasores a festejar.

Fary, Man, Wek, Des y el resto de los pilotos se acercaron a Dib y Pips. Obviamente Dib esperaba algo de reconocimiento por la gran victoria. Pero Wek lo hizo a un lado de un codazo y todos se llevaron a Pips al área de descanso a festejar. Mientras lo llevaban en brazos y victoreaban a coro _Pips manda._

Dib se quedó con un palmo de narices y con una indignación, que temblaba de rabia.

El hambre y sueño se le fueron. Y regreso al Drive maldiciendo mentalmente a todos. Como los odiaba. Subió golpeando con el puño el metal y sintiendo las punzadas de dolor realmente agradable.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento que le correspondía y valiéndole mierda una unidad femenina reproductiva biológica, abrió un canal de comunicación a Foodcortía. Espero un poco antes de que Sizz Lord apareciera en la pantalla. Estaba tan gordo como siempre.

—Hola ¿Están Pep y Ka-rl?— pregunto tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Sizz Lord se fue gruñendo algo de matar a alguien y casi de inmediato dos manchas salieron volando y se estrellaron contra la pared.

—¡Y no se tarden!— bramo Sizz Lord al fondo.

—Ow, mi cabeza— gimió Ka-rl con un cesto de basura por sombrero.

—¿Dónde estoy?— chillo Pep cruzando por la pantalla con una envoltura metálica en la cara. Al parecer traía una goma de mascar dentro y se le había adherido entre los ojos —¡Karl, no veo! ¡Estoy ciego!—

—¡Es Ka-rl, no Karl!— gruñó este quitándose el cesto de la cabeza y mirando sorprendido a Dib —¡Di-bug!— sonrío espléndido.

—¿Donde?— salto Pep dándole la espalda a la pantalla. Dib pensó que se veía adorable y no pudo evitar una risilla. Ka-rl le despegó la envoltura y lo giró de un movimiento a Dib —¡Dibug!— sonrío Pep radiante.

—Hola chicos— sonríe Dib de repente muy animado —¿Cómo han estado?— pregunta con calma.

—¡Excelente!— sonrío Pep —¡Ya juntamos cincuenta monies para el Voot!— añadió con orgullo.

—Sí, sólo faltan once millones novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos cincuenta— gruño ka-rl.

—¡Así es! ¡Y cuando lo tengamos no sólo lo usaremos para ir a las pruebas! ¡Nos iremos a volar en nuestros días libres a todo Foodcortia, no habrá ningún restaurante que no conozcamos!— celebro Pep. Obviamente no captó el sarcasmo de su compañero. Quien negó con pena.

Dib sonrío —En realidad no falta tanto— añadió ganándose una mirada escéptica de Ka-rl, pero continuó —Porque pensaba, bueno, con mi nuevo trabajo no será difícil comprar un Voot nuevo. Así que creía que podría comprar un Voot aquí y enviárselos a Foodcortía ¿Qué les parece?—

Pep y Ka-rl se quedaron mudos. Por unos momentos Dib pensó que había hecho algo malo, hasta que los ojos de Pep brillaron increíblemente y una sonrisa infantilmente tímida se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Lo harías?— pregunto quedamente.

—Claro, Pep— sonrío Dib. El pequeño Irken de ojos verde dejo escapar un par de lágrimas. Ka-rl le dio la espalda y no se giró hasta un rato después, con sus ojos algo hinchados y brillantes.

—¿D-de verdad lo vas a hacer?— murmuro ka-rl casi como un suspiro.

Dib amplió su sonrisa —Claro, en cuanto cobre comprare un Voot nuevo y se los enviaré a Foodcortía. Sólo les pido que cuando vayan al examen de Invasor lleven a los demás—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué a ellos?— soltó Ka-rl casi ofendido.

Dib lo miró serio —Porque sabemos lo difícil que es juntar los monies para un Voot. Y más estando Foodcortia como conserje de limpieza. Te recuerdo Ka-rl que no hace mucho yo estaba en la misma posición—

—¿Y?— gruñó el nombrado molesto —Eso es problema de ellos. Tú ni siquiera los conoces, nosotros tratamos con ellos todos los días y siguen siendo los mimos hijos de Vort de siempre. Creyéndose mucho por sus ciento veinte unidades—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver Ka-rl— insistió Dib —Es como si dijeras que ahora porque soy más alto debo dejar de hablarles a ustedes—

—¡Yo no dije eso!— respondió inmediato Ka-rl con un sonrojo verde oscuro —Pero al menos deberíamos cobrarles—

—No vamos a cobrarles por un viaje que de todas formas se va a hacer— insistió Dib —Además ¿Cuánto les puedes sacar, diez monies? Ni cobrándoles veinte veces esa cantidad a cada uno se alcanza la cuarta parte de lo que cuesta el viaje. No hay sentido para—

—¿Pues entonces como vamos a ir a la prueba si no tenemos para el viaje?— lo corto Ka-rl molesto.

Dib se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ofendido —¿Cómo, que como van a ir? ¡Yo les voy a pagar todo lo que necesiten claro está! ¿De qué rayos sirve todo lo que me van a pagar sino puedo usarlo? Me ofende tú pregunta— añadió.

Pep y Ka-rl volvieron a quedarse congelados. Hasta que el primero estallo en un llanto inesperado. Ka-rl incluso salió de la vista del monitor.

—¿Qu-que te pasa, Pep?— soltó Dib confundido. Pep siguió llorando y llorando hasta que Ka-rl reapareció de nuevo en el monitor y comenzó a consolarlo o algo así. Estaba palmeándole torpemente el hombro, confundido de saber si lo hacía bien o no.

—¡Es taaaaan bueno!— chillo Pep y se abrazó de Ka-rl que se puso tieso de la sorpresa.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¿CUÁNTO MÁS SE VAN A TARDAR?— bramo Sizz Lord al fondo.

—Cre-creo que, ug, debemos, gf, irnos— dijo ka-rl de forma jadeante, ya que Pep lo abrazaba tan fuerte que no lo dejaba respirar.

—Er, si, si— respondió Dib aun confundido —Les llamo luego, er, suerte con Pep—

—Fácil, gf, para ti, oug, decirlo— sonrío apenas Ka-rl y cortó la transmisión.

Dib sonrió con cariño verdadero. Se recostó en el asiento, sintiendo como el sueño lo llamaba. Sin duda esos dos siempre lo hacían sentir mejor... eso lo ánimo para no darse por vencido. Aun si todos clamaban a Kes y Pips, él no se rendiría. Pep y Ka-rl contaban con su apoyo, no podía defraudarlos. Iba a dar el mejor espectáculo de todos. Les mostraría a esos buenos para nada quien era Dib Membrana. Cerró los ojos y tuvo un buen sueño... un sueño donde llegaba en un gran Voot... y Pep y Ka-rl lo recibían con los brazos abiertos...

Y cuando despertó, Dib tenía una extraña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. No lo sentía. No lo creía. Nada de eso. Él estaba seguro de que iba a ganar las rondas. Por Pep y Ka-rl.

Cuando la nueva ronda empezó, la terminaron en cuatro minutos Irken.

La siguiente en dos minutos Irken.

Después cinco minutos Irken.

Seis minutos Irken.

Tres minutos Irken.

Cuatro minutos Irken.

Tres minutos Irken.

Treinta pruebas después, cuando el día termino, ninguna prueba paso de los cinco minutos. Habían conseguido nueve mil doscientos cincuenta puntos.

Kes se había ido con los suyos a festejar la victoria obvia y Pips fue llevado en hombros por los demás hasta el lugar donde festejarían. Según escucho era un bar en Hobo Trece. Dib no les dio importancia. Al menos estaría libre para descansar un poco. Revisó su Palm, que le informo sobre su dormitorio. Tendría su propia habitación con baño incluido... no recordaba haberse bañado en semanas humanas.

Cuando llego a su habitación, paso de largo a pilotos que hablaban de un increíble _piloto_ que había hecho historia y esto y lo otro y quien sabe que más. Abrió la compuerta y se fue a dormir después de tomar un baño.

Cuando despertó, Dib aprovecho para irse directo a la bodega de pruebas. Prefería desayunar dentro del Drive en vez de usar el comedor de pilotos. No tenía ganas de oír a Pips hablando de algo que no había hecho.

Compró algo en las maquinas y fue a tomar su lugar en el gran Drive DOOM que piloteaba. Se quedó dormido con una revista en la cara hasta que sintió que alguien lo movía. Se levanto algo sobresaltado pensando que ya habían empezado las rondas, hasta que vio a Kes sentada a su lado en el lugar de Pips. Traía dos POOP sodas en la mano.

—Buen trabajo el de ayer— le dijo pasándole una.

—Gracias— respondió Dib sorprendido y acepto la bebida.

Kes bebió un poco de la suya y miró ningún punto en particular —Cuando me asciendan y sea General Coronel Suprema de Flotillas invasoras, vas a trabajar conmigo— lo miró entonces casi furiosa —Y hay de ti sino aceptas— estrecho sus ojos y le mostró las pinzas —Recuerda lo que te dije, porque lo haré ¡Ahora prepara todo antes de que empecemos las rondas! ¡Si salimos tarde te mato! ¿Y dónde está ese inepto de Pips? Más vale que no arruine nada porque lo mato ¡Lo mato!— y se fue. Y Dib se quedó confundido. Muy confundido.

Pero sonrío. Dib sonrió y bebió sin poder contenerse de la felicidad que sentía. Alguien más creía en él. Alguien más sabía la verdad.

Cuando la siguiente ronda comenzó, Dib sentía la necesidad de impresionar a Kes. Tenía una extraña sonrisa de triunfo enmarcando su rostro.

Terminaron con una victoria sorprendente en tan sólo dos minutos Irken.

Pips fue el primero en salir corriendo para festejar. Dib se tardó un poco más para salir al mismo tiempo con Kes. Tenía curiosidad y un anhelo de escuchar lo que diría. ¿Lo volvería a felicitar? Eso esperaba ¿Le sonreiría? Quizás ¿Estaría orgulloso de él? No había nada que esperará más que escucharla decir eso.

Dib se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella. Kes lo paso de largo y antes de cruzar la compuerta sin girarse le hablo —No me decepciones en la siguiente ronda— le dijo sólo para retirarse sin decir más.

Dib sonrió de lado. Ella le dijo que no lo decepcionará... porque estaba orgullosa de él ¿No? Se rasco la nuca algo confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto.

Reviso el Palm, sólo para ver cómo iba el estatus de ella. Sus puntos estaban por encima de lo que cualquier otro Invasor había hecho en siglos Irken. Reviso su perfil y descubrió que ya tenía un puesto para entrar directo a Invasor. No tendría que esperar para una certificación y última evaluación. Ella iría directo al plan de Ruina Inevitable II.

Sonrío quizás algo triste por tener que separarse de ella tan pronto. Justo cuando empezaba a caerle tan bien. Según la base de datos, mañana terminaría con las últimas rondas... y recibiría su primera misión antes de irse.

Iba a ser triste despedirse del único ser que creía en él después de Pep y Ka-rl… porque después de eso iba a estar de nuevo sólo.

Dib se frotó el cuello algo cansado. No tenía caso preocuparse por ello ahora. Lo único que deseaba era poder hacer a Kes sentirse más orgullosa de él. No quería defraudarla. No lo iba a hacer.

Después de la cuarta ronda Dib no dejaba de pensar en formas que pudieran hacerle ganar más puntos para Kes. Mientras compraba una POOP soda de las maquinas sonreía como tonto mirando ningún punto en particular imaginando como lograría que ella le dijera que estaba orgullosa de él. Quizás no lo fuera a decir, pero Dib deseaba escucharlo salir de sus labios. De repente era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Ni siquiera le importaba como todos estaban victoreando a Pips por todas las victorias, que según, él se adjudicaba a sí mismo.

Los dejo que siguieran su mentira. Doblo el pasillo para ir al Drive cuando sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro. Se giró y encontró a una Irken de su estatura y ojos rojo-rosado. Era Man, la compañera de Fary.

—Buena pelea— sonrío ella con calma —Tú y Pips hacen buen equipo—

_Si supieras _—Gracias— se limitó Dib.

—Nunca celebras con nosotros. Te he visto. Siempre vas al Drive—

—No me molesta—

Ella hizo una postura muy femenina —Vamos, no te morirás por pasar un rato con nosotros. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras, yo también soy piloto de sincronización de movimiento— sonrío.

—Bueno yo, eh— Dib no terminó la frase. Man de repente le pasó suavemente una de las pinzas por el pecho —Anda, no vas a pasarla _nada_ mal conmigo— añadió en un ronroneo.

Dib sentía que se le calentaban las mejillas.

—¡DIBUG!—

Dib se giró inmediatamente con pánico al escuchar la voz de Kes. Y lo peor fue cuando vio lo furiosa que estaba. Iba hacia él a zancadas tan grandes como sus piernas podían. Era increíble como al ser tan pequeña podía verse tan feroz.

Apenas Kes se plantó frente a Dib y Man, la pequeña Irken fulminó a la otra con rabia —¡TÚ!— le apuntó amenazadoramente con una de sus pinzas —No te acerques a _mi_ piloto si no deseas que te saque los ojos— siseo fríamente —Nadie toca mis cosas y se va así como así—. Man retrocedió asustada y regresó corriendo al área de descanso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Y tú!— señalo Kes a Dib que retrocedió un paso —¡Más te vale que no vuelva a verte con una resbalosa hija de Vort! Porque te juro, te juro— hizo un señal con las pinzas de cortarle la yugular —¡¿Entendido?—

—¡Tra-transparente!—

—Bien, ahora sígueme— le ordeno Kes dándole la espalda. Dib no dijo más y le siguió sin detenerse. Cuando llegaron al Drive, Kes tomo su lugar y Dib el suyo.

—El Coronel habló conmigo— dijo ella inesperadamente, haciendo que Dib se girará a verla tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello —Mi unidad ya tiene demasiados puntos. Es un desperdicio de tiempo quedarme aquí. Después de hoy me asignarán mi nueva misión como Invasora— y sin más le arrojó un folleto —Me adelanto que fui aceptada para la nueva galaxia Sti-rcol—

—Felicidades— sonrió Dib, aun sin comprender que debía hacer con el folleto.

—Por supuesto— se digno Kes con el pecho en alto —Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que mi grandeza fuera liberada—

—Si. Usted lo hará bien donde sea Invasor Kes—

—Es verdad— respondió ella mirando algo en su pantalla sin mucho interés. Después de un rato sin que la invasora dijera más, Dib decidió girar su silla. Aun tenía en la cabeza lo que le había gritado a Man. Le había dicho que él era su piloto y que no lo tocara.

Un hormigueo extraño le recorrió por el cuerpo. Fue cuando vio el folleto. Era una solicitud para Comunicador en la base de invasión de la galaxia Sti-rcol. Se alzó la mirada sorprendido a Kes, pero ella seguía con su monitor.

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Era eso una especie de invitación bizarra a una relación? Nunca había tenido una novia ¿Debía darle las gracias?

—Ahora eres mío— Dib alza la cabeza de nuevo y sus miradas se cruzan. Kes lo observaba sin expresión y con un deje de molestia —Te prohíbo decirle algo al inepto Pips— sonríe malignamente —Quiero ver la cara que pone cuando ya no estemos aquí— regresó su atención al monitor y no dijo más.

Justo cuando el descanso terminó y algunos de los pilotos e Invasores comenzaban a llegar, Dib escuchó la fuerte y clara voz de Kes.

—Recuerda estar a tiempo en los tubos de teletransportación—

Dib le mira confundido hasta que una actualización en su PAK le informa que su solicitud para Comunicador en la base Ka-cka de la galaxia Sti-rcol fue aceptada. Y que debía presentarse al final de las pruebas al teletransportador trescientos doce a tiempo o de lo contrarío sería rebajado a conserje de limpieza en Foodcortia.

Lo último fue un buen chiste.

Pero fuera de eso. Tenía una sonrisa de estúpido. Kes había arreglado todo para él.

Las pruebas terminaron y de nuevo Pips fue el primero en irse. Mencionó algo de una fiesta. Kes se le acercó una vez que vio a Pips corriendo al lado de los demás pilotos rumbo a la salida.

—Recuerda no perder el tiempo cuando vayas a la base Ka-cka— le ordenó ella seria —Ve derecho sin detenerte— insistió.

—Sí— sonrió Dib y antes de que ella saliera por la compuerta, no pudo más y exclamo la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro —¿Puedo tener tú código? Pa-para estar en contacto— añadió apenado. Pero para su sorpresa y gran alivio, Kes le sonreía ampliamente.

—Claro— y le dio su código sin vacilar. Ella le dio una última sonrisa y salió por la compuerta. Dib se quedó embelesado un rato hasta que recordó que debía irse de inmediato.

Sin detenerse fue al teletransportador trescientos doce. El monitor le dio el último reconocimiento:

_Unidad_ _Irken, código de asignación Di-bug, división XY, 158 unidades, Piloto Comunicador designado a la Unidad Activa Ka-cka en Pedd-o de la galaxia Sti-rcol. Puesto: Comunicador Central de Transmisiones. Inicio: Inmediato._

Dib subió al teletransportador con la idea de que los Irken no sabían poner nombres, es decir ¿Caca? ¿Pedo? ¿Estiércol? ¿Qué clase de nombres eran esos para una base militar?

Pero, cuando un parpadeo después apareció en una especie de recibidor oxidado con una luz de techo tintineante... supo que algo andaba mal.

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Este es el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu mensaje**ultimatezir5432**(disculpa la espera, sé que me tarde un buen, jeje Me pase a tu DA, me gustaron tus dibujos de GIR, buen estilo) y a**Kamui silverfox**(tu mensaje me hizo muy feliz. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Como el fic ya está terminado, planeo subir uno por día, ojala te guste ¡También saludos desde México!)!

Espero que este capítulo también les guste.


	5. KACKA

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

El Terrible Más Alto Negro

Dib salió del tubo vacilando en si dar un paso o no. Olía a cerrado, como si el lugar hacía mucho que no se usara. Encontró rastros de lo que alguna vez fue una especie de recepción lujosa. Había un mostrador negro del polvo y sillas rotas tiradas en el piso. Partes del techo estaban caídas y de hecho, sólo una lámpara funcionaba y no dejaba de parpadear.

Dib salió de ese lugar dejando un rastro de sus pisadas sobre el polvo. Llego a un pasillo que se veía quizás algo rescatable, rodeado de compuertas caídas y medio abiertas. Se veían por ellas tres habitaciones una cocina y un área de juegos. O al menos eso parecía, todo estaba a oscuras y si no fuera por la visión infrarroja que le proporcionaban sus nano-bots no podría ver nada.

Siguió adelante y encontró una sala de control grande. Había una enorme pantalla similar a la de la base de Zim y un pasillo que dividía dos áreas llenas de controladores donde al menos cabían una docena de Comunicadores en cada extremo... pero todo estaba viejo y oxidado. Muchas de las pantallas estaban estrelladas y la pantalla principal sólo mostraba estática.

Fue cuando lo vio. Algo se movió en una esquina del frente. Dib no lo pensó dos veces y saco su sable láser. Lo activo y un grito de terror tras él lo hizo perder el equilibrio y calló de costado.

Apenas se giró vio a un Irken regordete y de aspecto desagradable iluminado por el color azul neón de su sable.

—¡Eres un Irken!— chilló el aterrado ser —¡Llévate lo que quieras pero no me mates! ¡Soy muy joven para morir aquí!— aulló con un terror inimaginable.

—¿IRKEN?— Dib se giró y vio una segunda figura saltando al pasillo. El Irken apenas iluminado por el sable sólo estaba usando un taparrabo improvisado —¡IRKEN!— grito señalando a Dib —¡SOY LIBREEEEEEE!—

Dib se levanto lo justo antes de que ese Irken semidesnudo lo pasará de largo.

—¡No me mates gran ser del espacio exterior!— seguía gritando el primer Irken revolcándose en el piso como cerdo en su chiquero.

Dib estaba terriblemente confundido.

—Así que tenemos un nuevo condenado— dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Dib se giró casi de golpe lastimándose el cuello. Un Irken más alto que él, delgado y sin expresión estaba frente a él. Usaba lo que sin duda fue alguna vez un uniforme de alto rango en la milicia. La luz del sable lo hacía ver tan pálido como un muerto. Sus movimientos eran casi fantasmagóricos porque no emitía sonido ni se escuchaba su respiración. Su apariencia casi inmaculada lo hacía ver más aterrador aun.

—Eres joven por lo que veo— dijo ese ser que parecía flotar alrededor de Dib como un lobo antes de comer a su presa —No hagas caso de Digui— señalo al que estaba bajo sus pies —Ha estado tanto tiempo aquí que a olvidado que es un Irken. Y Sisel, bueno, ya lo has visto. Suele correr casi desnudo todo el tiempo— añadió entrecruzando sus delgadas y delicadas pinzas. Sus ojos brillaban siniestramente mientras observaba a Dib.

—Oh, mis modales ¿Qué han sido de ellos?— sonríe ampliando aristocráticamente su sonrisa —Yo soy, o fui al menos por un tiempo, quizás, el Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada en La Inmensa, Welso— asintió educadamente —¿Puedo preguntar su nombre mi estimado Comunicador?— sonríe.

Dib vacila, pero lo mira con firmeza —Soy Dib— responde automáticamente.

—Dib— asiente Weslo en un tono enigmático —No sé qué hiciste para que te enviaran aquí...— se rozó la barbilla meditando un poco; pero sonrío casi malignamente —Pero sin duda te odian mucho—

—¿Eh?— gimió Dib sorprendido.

Weslo continuo como si nada —Sisel fue enviado aquí porque era demasiado feo. Digui por equivocarse en la azúcar de un café para su superior y yo... yo olvide que las rosquillas amarillas deben ir siempre en juegos de docenas. El Terrible Más Alto Rojo no me perdono— suspiró resignado y miró a Dib —¿Y tú qué hiciste mi joven Comunicador?— lo miro detenidamente —Eres alto, guapo a pesar de tus antenas rotas... fueron las antenas ¿Verdad?— sonrío enigmático.

Dib negó con calma.

—Yo... sólo fui tonto...— sonrío Dib con dolor —Fui muy tonto— sentía que los ojos le ardían mientras las lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos. Había sido un tonto. Por eso Kes había insistido en que no le dijera a nadie nada. Por eso le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo... en verdad había sido un tonto.

Dib sintió como Welso lo abrazaba —Si deseas llorar no te contengas— le susurraba con calma —Yo te consolare como lo he hecho con todos... no voy a abandonarte como han hecho los demás— Y le tocó el trasero.

—¡OYE!— le gritó Dib alejándolo —¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES PERVERTIDO?— lo fulminó apuntándolo amenazadoramente con su láser ¡Iba a matarlo!

—No te resistas— insistió Welso suavemente empezando a quitarse el uniforme —Bailemos mientras haya algo de esta miseria de vida corriendo por nuestras venas— dijo casi proféticamente.

Digui se levantó del suelo de inmediato —Esta bien, bailemos— y empezó a quitarse el uniforme también.

Dib se sonrojó violentamente —¡¿Q-qué rayos hacen pervertidos?—

—Vamos a mi habitación— le susurró sensualmente Welso.

—¡Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado!—

—Yo voy— se ofreció Digui ya desnudo por completo y encaminándose a una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

—Te estaremos esperando Dib— dijo Welso mandándole un beso y siguiendo a Digui.

Dib estaba entre sorprendido y asqueado. Y desgraciadamente la situación no mejoró cuando gemidos estruendosos llenaron el lugar.

—Esto no está pasándome— se dijo Dib pálido y sudando frío mientras jadeos llenos de lujuria no dejaban de taladrarle la cabeza. En eso Sisel entró por la compuerta muy desanimado. Miró a Dib y le dijo —Aun no soy libre...— suspiró y de un movimiento se arrancó el taparrabo —¡PERO YO ATRAVEZAR PARED Y SER LIBREEE!— y corrió desnudo hasta estrellarse con la sólida pared más cercana. Increíblemente aun se puso de pie. Sólo para volver a tomar vuelo y estrellarse una vez más contra la pared. Esta vez se quedo en el piso cantando una canción.

Dib se frotó el rostro casi con deseos de arrancárselo. Entre los jadeos de lujuria y una canción acerca de papas fritas, sabía que su destino sería volverse loco.

Y todo por creer en que había alguien que... lo querría por ser quien era...

Sonrío amargamente. No había deseado tanto estar en casa como en ese momento... sólo deseaba volver a ser ese niño interesado en alíens... sólo deseaba ver a su hermanita y a su padre una vez más... por favor... por favor...

Después de su llegada, Dib no hizo nada. Tomó la mesa de la cocina como su nuevo cuarto y se tumbo sobre la mesa sin decir nada, rodeado de la oscuridad y el silencio... o al menos lo poco que podía disfrutar con Welso y su compañero de ocasión, que se reducía a Digui o Sisel. Dependía quien caía primero en su línea de _vivamos la vida mientras aun hay algo de ella en nuestras venas_.

—¿Estas bien Dib?—

—Largo Welso—

—Pero no has comido nada desde que llegaste. Estoy preocupado—

—Primero ponte algo de ropa antes de venir desnudo. Vete con Digui o Sisel o háztelo sólo, que sé yo—

Se hizo una pausa —¿Hacérmelo... solo? Ooooooh, sí, síiiiiii—

—¡NO AQUÍ!— le ordenó Dib asqueado. Escucho como Welso salió apresuradamente entre jadeos de auto placer. Dib volvió a tumbarse pesadamente en la dura mesa de metal de mejores años. Una leve capa de polvo se levanto causándole molestias en la garganta.

Miraba ningún punto fijo en la oscuridad, tratando de entender cómo es que fue tan imbécil. Había caído a la primera muestra de reconocimiento... había pensado que Kes... había pensado tantas cosas... no entendía porque ella le había hecho eso. Él había dado lo mejor de sí. Se había esmerado tanto... tanto para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él... había sido solo un tonto. Un tonto.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí tirado sobre la dura mesa, escuchando los jadeos de Welso y su compañero de ocasión. Todos ellos se habían vuelto locos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que eso le pasara a él? ¿Meses, años? Su vida perdía sentido a cada momento. Había llorado de rabia. De dolor. De pena. De impotencia. Pero sobretodo de humillación. Odiaba a Kes. A Pips. A Mac. A Sizz Lord. A Todos. A TODOS. Los odiaba a todos y cada uno de los que sólo lo habían usado para su propio beneficio o placer. Estaba harto de esa situación. Estaba harto. HARTO.

Pero estaba más harto de él. De sí mismo y su miserable existencia. Harto de seguir siendo un tonto una vez más.

Era como haber vuelto a casa donde su padre no dejaba de recordarle que lo creía un loco insano o con su hermana ignorándolo todo el tiempo. Con los malditos niños de la escuela señalándolo y burlándose de él a cada momento... y aun así... se odiaba más a él por dejar que ellos lo tratarán de esa forma. Por dejarse hacer con sus insultos.

Porque él tenía razón. Él _siempre_ había tenido razón. No había más prueba de eso que todo lo que había visto y sabía ahora. Él no era un defecto. No era un insano. Él _tenía razón._

Sonrío amargamente, sintiendo sus lágrimas saladas resbalando por sus ojos.

Él tenía razón.

Y no iba a morir como una basura. Ya era hora de que él tomara el control. _Su _control.

Dib se levanto decidió a no dejar que su vida fuera nada. Regresaría a casa con el conocimiento que había obtenido. Crearía cosas fantásticas para que su padre y su hermana no tuvieran de otra más que aceptar lo obvio. Que él tenía razón.

No iba a estar de nuevo a la sombra de nadie, dependiendo de que alguien viniera y notara su trabajo. Él no era así. Él no se quedaba sentado esperando el reconocimiento. Él luchaba por él. Siempre lo había hecho. Él en contra del mundo. Del universo.

—No tengas miedo— se dijo poniéndose de pie —Este soy yo sin miedo—

Activo su visión infrarroja y se movió en la oscuridad hasta el cuarto del núcleo central. Iba a traer la luz a su vida de nuevo. No más oscuridad y sombras.

Dib no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo reparando el generador del núcleo. Pero cuando termino las luces volvieron. Empezó desde abajo. Reparó la sala del núcleo y las computadoras que le daban mantenimiento. Encontró todo lo que necesitaba en el cuarto de herramientas. Welso, Digui y Sisel lo veían subir y bajar con herramientas o piezas que necesitaba rearmar, soldar o cambiar. Ninguno decía nada y lo seguían a menudo, observando cómo trabajaba. Desgraciadamente, años de soledad les había quitado el sentido del pudor y se paseaban desnudos todo el tiempo.

Welso aun intentaba seducirlo cada vez que podía, preguntándole si no sentía frío. O calor. O comezón. O simplemente cometía la estupidez de tocarle el trasero para ganarse una buena patada en el trasero... pero Dib prefirió ya no hacerlo. Welso empezó a gustar de los golpes... y no dejaba de gimotear excitado cada vez que recibía uno. Así que Dib reparó todas las compuertas y colocó seguros extras en todas las puertas.

Y aun así Welso se las ingeniaba para auto complacerse del otro lado de la puerta. Dib empezaba a preocuparse.

Después de terminar el núcleo comenzó con el cableado, reparando área por área hasta traer la luz a los pisos superiores. Eso pareció gustarle a Sisel, por que empezó a abrir las compuertas en vez de estrellarse con ellas.

Poco a poco cada área fue sumiéndose en reparaciones. La recepción fue la prioridad de Dib. El PAK lo guío en la reparación del teletransportador, que anteriormente sólo recibía y no podía enviar. Aunque tuvo que ponerle un seguro cuando encontró a Welso y Digui muy juntitos dentro. Obviamente lo sello después de desinfectarlo.

Al final sólo quedo la sala de comando. Reparó cada monitor y cada capturador. La pantalla gigante resultó tener un reemplazo escondido entre un par de cajas olvidadas. Fue una de las pocas agradables sorpresas... eso y que no había ratas asesinas gigantes.

En cuanto pudo encender la computadora central esta sólo pudo decir: **Ya era hora. Llevo años luz sin mis bocinas.**

Dib no pudo estar más que feliz —Hola computadora central. ¿Cuál es nuestro status?—

**No estamos muertos.**

—Me refiero a la base—

**Oh, sí. Está bien. Todo funciona. Hay comida. Luz... y el Comandante Welso está****_bailando_**** con el Soldado Digui en la mesa de la cocina.** Dib hubiera preferido no escuchar eso.

—Bien, no necesitaba saber eso— suspiró cansado. Al menos la Computadora funcionaba —Bueno. Necesitamos un par de cosas—

**¿Cómo que Comunicador?**

—Uniformes—

**Urgentemente.**

—Si— asintió Dib —Además de algunas piezas, implementos de limpieza y víveres. Daré una lista en la alta de pendientes. Por favor envíala al Imperio en cuanto termine—

**Como digas.**

Dib tomó asiento y comenzó con la alta de lo que necesitaban. Una vez lista la computadora los envió de inmediato. La respuesta no duró mucho. Confirmaron la entrega dentro de tres días Irken. Eso era rápido tomando en cuenta todo lo que había tomado las reparaciones.

Dib sintió que merecía un descanso. Fue a su habitación, antiguamente un taller y se dejó caer en la cama para dormir de inmediato.

Despertó a los tres segundos con la mano de Welso en sus pantalones. Lo sacó de una patada y puso seguro a la puerta.

Los meses que siguieron fueron una especie de rutina agradable.

Incluso había recibido un mensaje extraño. Era un código de acceso a la INS. Inter Net Small. El mensaje venía con el código y la dirección de una página para ingresar en la Red. Había entrado para saber que rayos era eso de la INS… y se dio cuenta de que era como el Facebook y el Youtube juntos. Al ingresar sus datos, uso el alias de "Planeta Tierra". Lo considero apropiado para él.

Se había tomado su tiempo para ver que subían. Algunos eran videos de música, otras fotos y varios ponían videos muy vergonzosos de sus superiores.

Le había dado en el buscador "Sizz Lord" y de inmediato cuatro trillones de videos aparecieron. Todos con su gordo exjefe en situaciones penosas. Había una donde sus pantalones se habían roto y se le veía el trasero.

Había reído de eso por dos semanas completas.

También busco videos o noticias sobre "Invasor Kes".

Descubrió muchos artículos sobre ella. Al parecer era una de las mejores Invasores. Se le consideraba de rango Elite, a pesar de no tener gran altura. Un Elite, le informo su PAK, es un Irken con grandes habilidades dentro del ramo al que pertenece, aunque sólo entran en ellos los Científicos, Soldados e Invasores. Porque son los únicos que aportan algo al Imperio.

Nadie podría considerar a un Conserje Elite. Solo terminaría limpiando los pisos.

Pero además existía otra clase de Elite. Eran los Irken que crecían tan alto, que eran candidatos para ser Terribles Más Alto. Actualmente solo había doscientos veinte de ellos y no eran muy brillantes. Dib vio varios videos donde algunos Elites (por qué no alcanzo a ver todos los cuatro quintillones de links) simplemente mostraban su estupidez. Uno de esos_ supuestos _Elite (llamado Chukno-Riss) había ordenado que tiraran la basura en el primero hoyo negro que vieran… ocasionando que la mitad de su nave fuera consumida por el efecto natural de absorción. Otro Elite (Ramb-o) se le veía en los videos simplemente comiendo de la forma más desagradable y asquerosa… y el resto de los pocos videos que logró ver, no eran muy diferentes. ¡Nada diferentes!

Se horrorizo cuando encontró un video sobre un Elite Pips… era el mismo Pips que él conocía. Dib pasó semanas completas lleno de rencor ¡Esa era la peor broma karmatica del universo hasta ahora! Ese idiota había tratado de matarlo y luego se había adjudicado las victorias en Hobo Trece y ahora, ahora ¡Era un Elite!

Bajo una de sus imágenes e imprimió su foto para pegarla en su cuarto… y arrojarle cuchillos cuando estaba de mal humor.

Simplemente todos los Elites eran una bola de ineptos ¡Que por pura suerte se habían vuelto altos! (Pips era la muestra más clara de todas ¡Solo faltaba que Kes también se volviera una de ellos! ¡Sería el colmo!) ¡Sus pobres subordinados eran los que hacían todo! Había encontrado varios videos donde se apreciaba como mandaban a Comunicadores, Soldados o Conserjes o Pilotos a la Purga simplemente porque eran feos ¡FEOS!

_Creo que hasta yo he tenido suerte de estar aquí _había pensado Dib en muchas ocasiones, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos gemidos estruendosos _Welso se supone que es nuestro Elite, pero está loco del PAK._

Dib había entrado a los foros de discusión y encontró como muchos se desahogaban de sus penas. Sintió pena de varios. Él había tenido suerte de estar en un lugar como Kc-cka, que si bien estaba en las orillas del olvido, al menos era libre de hacer lo que deseaba… mientras cuidaba de tres locos.

Solía entrar a la INS de vez en cuando. Pero por lo general estaba atendiendo la base y a sus compañeros.

—¡Día de lavado!— gritó Dib cargando un cesto. Welso, Digui y Sisel salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones con sus uniformes sucios —Bien— sonrío Dib y tomó las prendas para ir a lavarlas. Después de grandes esfuerzos, había logrado que al menos usaran sus uniformes. Aunque Welso había generado el desagradable gesto de no usar pantalones y abrirse el abrigo como un exhibicionista cada vez que veía a Dib o a otro del grupo. Digui parecía de repente iluminado cuando le tocaba a él y empezaba a quitarse la ropa para irse al cuarto de Welso donde ambos terminaban haciéndose el... no importa. Sisel había intentado atravesar a Welso más de cien veces sin éxito gritando quiero ser libre y después se iba contra las paredes. Dib había aprendido a ignorar a Welso.

Dib se había vuelto como una especie de madre. Lavando la ropa, encargándose de la limpieza, haciendo el trabajo en la base, haciendo la obtención de lo necesario y sirviendo la comida.

—Ahora no olviden tender sus camas— les ordenó Dib, cargando los uniformes sucios —Tomen un baño y prepárense para el desayuno. Después practicaremos un poco en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Ya lo repare. No quiero que nos — Welso se abrió el abrigo —Oxidemos— termino fulminándolo —Así que los quiero listos en treinta minutos Irken—

—¿Irken? ¿Dónde?— pregunto Digui girándose a todos lados.

—Tú eres Irken— le recordó Dib sin mirarlo y revisando la ropa —Sisel, no veo tus pantalones— Welso se abrió el abrigo de nuevo. Dib lo ignoró.

—¡LIBERTAD O LA MUERTE!— chilló Sisel alzando las manos.

—Tus pantalones— le insistió Dib entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oky— dijo Sisel y fue por ellos. Cuando Dib los tuvo se fue a la lavandería. Cambió las cargas y puso lo ya lavado a secar, para ponerse a doblar lo que ya estaba seco. Welso entró de vez en cuando para exhibir su desnudez, pero se canso después de un rato al no ver interés.

Dib terminó con toda la ropa y dejó cada montón en la cama de su respectivo dueño. Fue a la cocina y se colocó un mandil para empezar con el desayuno. No es que hubiera mucho que hacer. Sólo tenía que vaciar las masas pre-cocidas en los recipientes y ponerlos en el horno eléctrico para que los wafles estuvieran listos. Aunque su color gris moho no los hacía muy apetecibles para Dib.

Poco después todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, desayunando o algo así. Sisel estaba devorando los moffin soltando migajas por todo su lagar. Digui le hablaba a los suyos para ver si ya estaban muertos. Welso acariciaba lascivamente su comida antes de engullirla.

Y Dib al menos reconocía que ese había sido el desayuno más normal hasta el momento.

**Tenemos visitas **anuncio de repente la computadora.

—¿Ahora?— pregunto Dib sorprendido.

Si. Hay un pequeño verdoso en la recepción llorando. Es tan molesto. Su compañero al menos entendió donde está. Va a dispararse justo en medio de los Dib no escucho más. Salió corriendo casi volando a la recepción y casi se cae de cara al frenarse. No había dos Irken. De hecho, ni siquiera era un Irken llorando. Era una escuadra completa. Dos soldados, un Comunicador y un Comandante. Dib maldijo mentalmente traer aun puesto el mandil.

**Caísteeeee.** Canturreó la computadora. Dib se juró desarmarla en cuanto pudiera. Los cuatro recién llegados lo miraron sorprendidos. No los culpaba, seguramente no esperaban verlo sin su uniforme y con terrible pinta de insurrecto.

—Eh, um— el comunicador observó su Palm contrariado —¿Irken Piloto Comunicador Di-bug?—

—Sí— contesto Dib tan confundido como ellos. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Alguien por fin había tenido éxito e iban a matarlo ahí mismo? Sospechaba de Kes… o hasta Pips.

—Está confirmado señor— dijo el Comunicador al Comandante. Este asintió y se acerco a Dib —Mi Elite, soy el Comandante Cueiker y tengo órdenes de llevarlo de inmediato a La Inmensa—

Dib alzó una ceja, lo que en su disfraz fue abrir un ojo más que el otro —¿Co-cómo a dicho? ¿Elite?—

—La actualización debe llegar en cualquier momento— intervino el Comunicador revisando su Palm —Lo siento mi Elite. Es que Ka-cka está muy retirado, este sector está olvidado desde que retiramos todos los planetas para usarlos como estacionamiento—

Ahora Dib entendía porque Kes había elegido ese lugar. Fue cuando un PIP le aviso de una actualización.

Esta le informó que su nuevo status de ciento noventa y ocho unidades le permitía ingresar al nivel Rango Elite. Podría llegar a ser un Terrible Más Alto. Y aun que no lo fuera tendría su futuro asegurado... porque según la actualización, el era uno de los pocos Irken's más importantes, después de los Terribles Más Altos.

Dib sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. De repente todo se veía tan borroso. De hecho sentía que ya no tenía aire en los pulmones. Aunque ya entendía porque de repente se le hizo que Welso se había encogido.

—¿Nos vamos mi Elite?— preguntó el comandante. La mente de Dib pensó en Welso, Digui y Sisel. ¿Pero a quien deseaba engañar?, ellos no notarían su ausencia hasta que la ropa sucia comenzara a acumularse. De hecho, pensó que sería mejor si no los veían. Con la base restaurada y de mejor aspecto, su comportamiento no sería entendido.

—Sí, vamos— respondió firme y quitándose el mandil. Todos entraron en el teletransportador y un parpadeo después, Dib se encontró en una gran sala brillante. Por un momentos sus ojos se estrecharon sin poder ver bien... pero cuando lo hizo perdió el aliento.

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Gracias por tu mensaje**Kamui silverfox**(Como vez? Le atinaste! Si le tendieron una trampa a Dib. Yo diría que Kes tiene un poco de Tak y Zim. Pensé en ambos mientras trabajaba en ella. Me da mucho gusto que el anterior cap. Fuera de tu agrado. Espero que este también ¡Me pase por tu DA! Me gusta tu estilo. Es súper) y a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**(Que bueno que te guste cómo va la historia. La verdad, yo creo que solo puedo escribir Fics donde Dib sea el centro. Creo que es un personaje con mucho potencial ¡Le tengo como ocho pensados para el! Ojala pueda subirlos pronto)


	6. LA INMENSA

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

El Terrible Más Alto Negro

Casi cuatro docenas de soldados esperaban a Dib del otro lado, cargando BLASTER de gran tamaño. Una alfombra roja con el escudo de Irk grabado salía del tubo donde había aparecido hasta la compuerta de salida.

—Por favor sígame mi Elite— pidió el comandante. Dib lo siguió rodeado por los soldados con los BLASTER que le siguieron el paso.

—Nuestros Terribles Más Altos desean verlo de inmediato señor— continuo el comandante —Pero antes debe arreglarse adecuadamente, espero por favor, no le moleste mi Elite—

—No, al contrario— respondió Dib tenso. Podría asegurar que su expresión era incluso severa, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Cómo rayos iba a tener que comportarse? ¡Iba a estar frente a frente con los dos seres más horribles del universo! La primera y última vez que los había visto tuvo que hacer un baile vergonzoso. No deseaba repetir eso.

El Comandante lo llevó a una sala de paredes aterciopeladas con una gran pared recubierta por un inmenso espejo. Dos Irken femeninas que de casi ciento veinte o ciento veinticinco unidades esperaban dentro. Llevaban cintas de medir y alfileres en los labios. Lo miraban encantadas.

—Mi Elite, ellas son las sastres Imperiales. Se encargarán de crearle un atuendo digno para su entrevista con los Terribles Más Altos. Esperaremos aquí— le dijo y tomo asiento en una sala de apariencia muy cómoda rodeado de una docena de soldados BLASTER. Los demás estaban afuera montando guardia.

—Mi Elite, es un verdadero placer servirle— sonrió una de las sastre —Yo soy Winki y ella es Dobby— señalo a su compañera de ojos verdes. Ella los tenía rosa.

—Al contrario— se limito Dib aun demasiado impactado y temeroso de decir algo que pudiera dañarlo. Había que admitir que ya estaba terriblemente acostumbrado a que alguien sin motivos reales quisiera matarlo. Los soldados más que calmarlo lo alarmaban.

Winki comenzó a tomar medidas mientras Dobby tomaba apuntes sin parar —Pienso en un verde o en púrpura — comento Winki.

—¡Oh, sí! Azul es fantástico. Realzaría sus ojos— continuo Dobby dibujando algo —¡Y debe tener una gran falda!—

—Si, una falda liza— sonrío Winki. A Dib no le aprecio agradable la idea de pasearse con una falda azul.

—¡Espera!— intervino Dobby —¡Cortemos la falda!—

—¡Me fascina!— chillo Winki y miro a Dib con una sonrisa de zíper inmensa —¡Lo haremos de inmediato mi Elite! ¡Le va a encantar!—

Dib de repente se vio envuelto en tela negra con medidas marcadas con alfileres y con ambas sastres cortando aquí y allá. Cuando algo parecido a una especie de túnica de sacerdote quedo lista, ambas Irken se lo quitaron a Dib y se fueron a otra habitación para terminar.

El comandante le presentó de inmediato a otro grupo de Irkens. Eran tres, un poco más altos que las sastres, quizás de ciento treinta unidades. Ellos se encargarían de su limpieza. Dib no estaba seguro de eso.

Por suerte en realidad ellos sólo se encargaron de rociarlo con un desinfectante y de nuevo rociarlo pero con un perfume.

Cuando terminaron con él, el comandante le entrego su nueva ropa. Dib tuvo unos momentos a solas para cambiarse y no le sorprendió lo que vio.

Era como su uniforme... y era idéntico al de comunicador, sólo que sin el cuello de cono y más ajustado al cuerpo. Oh, y el color era verde, como el de todos los soldados. Al parecer las sastres estaban ¿Cómo decirlo? Locas. Si, esa sería la palabra... por un momento no le hubiera molestado que fuera azul.

Hasta que recordó donde estaba y para qué. Se puso pálido bajo el disfraz y su mente comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas aun más realistas y aterradoras ¿Qué iba pasar si alguna de las avanzadas maquinas en La Inmensa veía a través de los nano-bots? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los miles de scanner identificaba tecnología no Irken? Peor aún ¿Y si le hacían un examen médico y le pedían muestras de sangre? ¿Qué le iba a decir a todos cuando su sangre roja saliera a relucir? ¿Y si accidentalmente salpicaba a alguien y el ache-dos-o en su sangre lo desfiguraba? ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso? ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicar cualquiera de las demás cosas que pudieran suceder?

Volvía a sentirse mareado.

—¿Esta listo mi Elite?—

—Si— respondió Dib, abriendo la puerta del baño para salir. Y mientras se encaminaban a la reunión con los Terribles Más Altos, sintió como si el mismo hubiera firmado su sentencia de muerte. Como si todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse con vida hubieran sido en vano. Como... si se hubiese fallado a sí mismo.

Vivir para ver un nuevo día. Vivir para lograr sus metas. Vivir por ver sus propios logros. Vivir por los demás... por él. De repente, todos sus objetivos se quedaban en nada conforme avanzaba a lo que sin duda sería su fin.

Dib pensó que entonces se arriesgaría al todo por el todo. Si algo salía mal, que probamente así sería, dejaría las apariencias atrás. Usaría su sable y antes de morir le haría un favor al universo entero y se llevaría a los dos líderes de Irk.

—Pronto estaremos en el Gran Comedor Imperial— indicó el Comandante —Es un gran honor mi Elite— añadió sonriendo ampliamente. Quizás el hecho de pensar que él podía verlos cara a cara era lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle a cualquiera. Y bueno, para todos los Irken lo era. Dib estaba seguro de que Pep y Ka-rl matarían a quien fuera necesario para poder estar en el lugar de él. Aunque a él no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba forzando una sonrisa que casi dolía.

No tardaron en ver unas enormes puertas abiertas, donde varios soldados montaban guardia y otros Irken más pequeños salían con charolas vacías o entraban con otras llenas de donas, frituras, aderezos y toda clase de comida chatarra que a los Irken gustaba y a Dib ya tenía harto.

El comandante llamó a uno de los soldados de la entrada y le ordenó que los anunciaran a los líderes del imperio. El soldado se retiró (después de una rápida mirada de asombro a Dib) y regresó casi enseguida con la cara llena de migajas, que según supuso Dib, le habían escupido. Al parecer los líderes del imperio no habían cambiado en nada. Eso no mejoró el estado de ánimo de Dib.

—Autorización de entrada confirmada— les informó el soldado. El coronel comenzó la marcha y Dib lo siguió automáticamente.

Dib podía sentir eterno el instante en que entraron al Gran Comedor Imperial. Vio el marco de las puertas desvanecerse de su área de visión mientras una larga mesa llena de sillas tomaba su lugar y poco a poco, en su giro de noventa grados, se iban mostrando los lugares privilegiados del los Terribles Más Altos.

Lo primero que vio Dib fue la comida, una montaña de comida llena de donas, nachos, aderezos, frituras, jarabes de sabor, helados, dulces, barras de caramelo de todos los tipos de colores normales e irreales que uno pudiera imaginar; unos arriba de otros de forma irregular y a sus costados, casi zambullidas, estaban las dos cabezas de los dos seres más odiados en el universo. Los Terribles Más Altos.

Estaban metiéndose en la boca la mayor cantidad de comida que podían con sus pinzas; mientras más comida seguía llegando en charolas que los pequeños Irken no dejaban de traer. Dib se preguntó si en verdad ellos podrían comer todo eso. En todo lo que llevaba conviviendo con Irkens, nunca había visto uno con tal apetito. Ni siquiera a Sizz Lord, que habían conseguido su propósito de ser más ancho que alto.

—Eh...¿Mis Terribles Más Altos?— pregunto el Comandante. Un tono de miedo fue bastante apreciable. Pero los Terribles Más Altos siguieron comiendo.

Cinco minutos Irken después (cincuenta minutos horribles para Dib) el comandante volvió a insistir, sólo un poco más fuerte —¿Terribles Más Altos?— los líderes de Irk siguieron en su propósito de ser terriblemente más asquerosos.

Después de una pausa algo larga, Dib vio la oportunidad de llamar la atención. El Terrible Más Alto Púrpura se irguió para chuparse las pinzas y Dib hizo su movimiento —¿Terribles Más Altos?— exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a alguien desprevenido. Y lo consiguió. Púrpura dio un respingo nada glorioso y se giró al origen del llamado. Vio a Dib y frunció el ceño —¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó e hizo algo por lo que cualquier otro Irken hubiese sido ejecutado: zarandeó el hombro de su compañero.

El Terrible Más Alto Rojo gruñó y levantó la cabeza molesto _—¿Gue?—_ preguntó escupiendo migajas de donas con nachos.

Purpura señaló a los no-tan-altos y Rojo los fulminó —¿Guieng gngs gnonfdeds?— exclamó masticado con la boca abierta.

—Síiiiii— convino Púrpura mordiendo una dona —Eso que dijo Rojo—

El Terrible Más Alto de ojos rojos se tragó lo que masticaba y los miro más molesto —Este es nuestro comedor especial ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí ustedes no-tan-altos sin permiso?—

Dib escuchó como la escolta que lo acompañaba profería chillidos de horror y vio al comandante temblando y adaptando un color verde pálido desagradable.

Dib estaba seguro que estaba cometiendo suicidio cuando escucho el sonido de su propia voz —Mis Terribles Más Altos, soy el Irken Rango Elite Di-bug y he sido traído a su presencia para estar a su servicio— y esperando estar haciendo lo correcto, Dib se arrodilló en una pierna y les reverenció. Como un caballero de los cuentos del Rey Arturo. No era una de sus lecturas favoritas pero siempre creyó que Merlín era un alíen.

—¿Dibug?— preguntó en voz alta Rojo confundido —Diiiiibuuuuug, ¿Dubig?... ¿Dibug?— miro a su compañero y este se sumió de hombros mientras mordía un nacho bañado en queso.

—¡Computadora!— llamó Rojo y una pantalla surgió del techo hasta ellos. El monitor le dio la espalda a Dib y por unos momentos vio como Rojo leía algo en ella. Púrpura se dedico a seguir comiendo.

—Ok. Suficiente —dijo el Terrible Más Alto Rojo y despidió al monitor que regreso a su escondite en el techo —Muy bien Irken Rango Elite Di-bug— dijo Rojo mirando a Dib —Se te concede tú nuevo puesto como uno de los tantos Comandantes Supremos Generales Imperiales, como recompensa a tú gran altura. Se te asigna el sector, eh, trece, creo, para el comienzo inmediato de tus tareas— Rojo miró si su compañero tenía algo que decir, pero al ver que no (porque tenía la cabeza dentro de una caja de donas) miró de nuevo a Dib.

Quien apenas crédulo de lo que estaba pasando, abrió la boca, para balbucear un torpe —Ah, yo, yo, mi…—

—Sí, sí, este es el mejor día de tu vida— intervino Rojo impaciente —Bla, bla, bla. El Control Cerebral dará la nueva actualización al Imperio dentro de cinco segundos. Ahora largo, quiero comer antes de mi show de marionetas— gruño Rojo, e hizo un gesto de desgana.

Dib se dio la vuelta con calma y su escolta lo siguió de inmediato sin vacilar.

De hecho, Dib estaba apenas libido.

No podía creerlo.

¡Acababan de darle un puesto increíblemente-ultra-importantísimo solo por su altura!

¡Solo por ser alto!

_Qué_ _locura_ pensó Dib aun incrédulo. Era ridículo como solo ser un par de unidades por arriba de los demás te beneficiaba en Irk.

Pero él entendía. Él sabía porque se lo habían dado. El PAK en su espalda se lo confirmaba en esos momentos.

Era su derecho.

Es decir, no era como si le estuvieran dando su nuevo rango como un beneficio por ser alto. El rango que le acababan de dar era su _derecho_. Su rango era parte de él como su vida, negárselo sería… antinatural para las leyes de Irk. Sería un crimen. Un pecado.

Dib sintió pánico. Terror.

Él ahora era parte de Irk. Atrapado en la sociedad que juro destruir para salvar su amado planeta… su destino ahora… era ser un miembro más de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le correspondiere.

Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Aun si fuera un esclavo.

Aun si él… no fuera un Irken.

Salieron del Gran Comedor Imperial, con el comandante encabezando la marcha otra vez. Nadie dijo nada. No era necesario. Porque segundos Irken después, la actualización informó de todo lo necesario. A Dib le informó de su inicio inmediato como dirigente de su propia tripulación en el sector trece, que recientemente había perdido a su Comandante en una explosión (eso no le agrado nada).

La actualización llegó a su PAK como las demás. Era un reporte completo con su rango actual, sus deberes y las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

El PAK no le dejaría huir de su deber como Comandante.

Era un prisionero.

Nada había cambiado.

No era libre.

Dib se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia. Deseó con demencia tomar alguno de los laser de los soldados y dispararles para abrirse paso entre ellos hasta algún Voot y salir volando al inmenso espacio, sin detenerse hasta su planeta… hasta su familia.

Hasta su libertad.

—…oando—

—¿Eh?— soltó Dib confundido. Notando con evidente sorpresa que ya no estaban en los pasillos fuera del comedor de los dirigentes de Irk, sino en el puerto de teletransportadores exclusivos para Elites (como acababa de responderle su PAK, a la duda de _¿Dónde estoy?_ que apenas se había hecho)

El Comandante Cueiker lo miró compresivamente —Si, si, se que ver en persona a nuestros Terrible Más Altos es algo magnifico mi Elite, señor. Pero es hora de que se presente a su nueva asignación. Por favor suba al teletranspotador que lo llevará a Nave Prima — dijo el comandante, haciéndole una seña para que entrara al familiar tubo—La actualización ya esta lista, y su tripulación le espera—

—Sí, gracias— respondió Dib, automáticamente sin pensarlo. El comandante lo miró sorprendido, con un leve sonrojo verde oscuro en sus mejillas.

—Iniciando ciclo de teletranportación— indicó uno de los comunicadores.

Dib entró al tubo, y observó al comandante retirarse mientras el comunicador a cargo tecleaba su destino. Fue cuando lo vio. Cuando los vio.

Tres Irkens Elites como él lo miraban a distancia. Estaban sonriéndole.

Pero Dib conocía esas sonrisas.

Ellos sabían algo que él no.

No pudo evitar pensarlo.

_Es inevitable_ se dijo amargamente, empuñando sus pinzas hasta lastimarse _Alguien quiere matarme una vez más._

_Estoy atrapado._

Y justo antes de desaparecer, Dib lo supo mejor que antes. No podía confiar en nadie. No _debía_ confiar en nadie.

No había salida.

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Gracias por tu mensaje**Kamui silverfox****, ****Eldar Lisswen Sariethel****ultimatezir5432** y a **Dark-KannaI****,** que han seguido este fic ¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo!


	7. NAVE PRIMA Y EL ZIM

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—¡Bienvenido a la Nave Prima del Sector Trece, Irken Rango Elite, Comandante Supremo General Imperial, Di-bug!— Dib observó a un comunicador de uniforme violeta y ojos rojos frente al tubo por el que había aparecido. Lo saludaba de forma militar con una escolta de soldados fuertemente armados. El PAK le avisó que ese era uno de sus asistentes particulares. El Comunicador Superior General Wisconsin.

Dib sonrió cortésmente —Mucho gusto Wisconsin—. El comunicador lo miro sorprendido por unas milésimas de segundo, pero recuperó la compostura —Gracias señor. Por favor permítame ponerlo al tanto de nuestra situación actual, señor—

Por alguna razón eso no le gustó a Dib. La actualización NO mencionó nada de una _situación_ en especial ¿Sería a caso _esa_ la situación por la cual se reían esos tres Elites de él?—¿De qué se trata Wisconsin?— pregunto Dib, saliendo del tubo y observando cómo los soldados intercambiaban miradas preocupantes.

Pero apenas su nuevo asistente abrió los labios para hablar, un temblor sacudió toda la habitación y las luces se tornaron rojas parpadeantes, acompañadas de una estruendosa sirena.

**Se solicita a todos los soldados en el Puerto de Armas. Se solicita a todos los soldados en el Puerto de Armas. No es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro. Código rojo. Código rojo.** Aviso la computadora Principal. Dib mira a su asistente Wisconsin, los soldados miran a Dib y la computadora continuaba con voz cada vez más alarmante **A todo el resto del personal se le ordena permanecer resguardados en sus áreas determinadas y sellar las compuertas de las mismas. No es un simulacro.** Y Wisconsin mira a todos sin saber qué hacer. Dib rueda los ojos y toma la iniciativa. De nuevo.

Sale corriendo y atraviesa la compuerta sin detenerse, varios soldados se le quedan mirando cuando los pasa de largo. No necesita preguntar a donde debe ir, el PAK le proporciona todas las indicaciones que necesita. Un nuevo temblor sacude el piso. Algunos soldados pierden el equilibrio y caen sin tacto, otros alcanzan a aferrarse a lo primero que ven y la salvan por muy poco. Desdichadamente Dib no se lo esperó y cayó golpeándose la cara contra una pared.

Gruñó una majadería entre dientes y se puso de pie enseguida. No perdió tiempo y siguió corriendo por los extensos pasillos hasta el área del Puerto de Armas. Dib seguía cruzándose con soldados a cada momento y estos al verlo pasar no dejaban de observarlo pasmados.

Varios temblores más sacudieron el piso conforme Dib se acercaba al Puerto de Armas. Y cada vez se volvían más fuertes. El PAK confirmó que pronto llegaría al área de peligro. Entró por un enorme túnel y fue cuando los gritos se escucharon. Y cuando los vio.

Un grupo de Irkens surgidos del otro extremo del túnel corría despavoridos en la dirección contraria a la suya.

Eran Comunicadores y Pilotos. Los Soldados que Dib había dejado atrás rápidamente le dieron alcance y se lanzaron de inmediato con las armas listas. O eso era hasta que un enorme Drive DOOM se asomó del extremo opuesto disparando a diestra y siniestra. Al parecer, era él quien causaba las explosiones.

Dib se hubiera quedado en Shock de no ser porque una estampida de Irkens lo pasaba de largo gritando histéricos. Fue cuando vio un grupo de soldados a espaldas del Drive DOOM, disparando al inmenso robot con todo lo que tenían.

Las explosiones comenzaron de nuevo, haciendo caer a casi todos por igual.

Dib entendió entonces lo peligroso que todo se estaba tornando. El túnel a pesar de ser enorme, tanto como para dejar al inmenso Drive DOOM caminar por el sin problemas, no iba a darle refugio a los Comunicadores y Pilotos que estaban huyendo por su vida y que seguramente iban a morir en el fuego cruzado de los Soldados por ambos extremos y del enorme robot asesino.

Nadie estaba a salvo. Todos disparaban sin miramientos.

_¡A este paso vamos a morir!_ pensó Dib molesto y sacó su sable, mientras veía como Comunicadores y Pilotos trataban de evitar los disparos del Drive DOOM y de los Soldados que disparaban a todos lados valiéndoles un Vort los demás.

Dib activo el sable y corrió hacia el Drive DOOM. Él sabía cómo operaba y mejor aun, sabía donde golpear.

Evitó varios disparos láser y se movió entre los soldados tan rápidamente que ellos no lo notaron hasta que lo vieron pasar de ellos. Dib estaba usando la unión de los nano-bots más allá de lo que hubiera pensado. Los estaba usando para forzar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento evasivo, Dib se colocó tras el Drive DOOM y uso sus extremidades mecánicas para escalar hasta el centro del núcleo móvil. En las rondas de Devastis, la mejor forma de dañar al Drive DOOM sería usando un explosivo masivo y golpear el pecho para sacarlo de equilibrio, pero como no contaba con un explosivo y menos aun con su propio robot gigante, iba a tener que dañar el panel de control reforzado… eh, de alguna forma.

_Pero_ sonríe Dib, ya frente al panel de control _Yo soy un excelente Piloto, se a donde ir y_… colocó una de sus pinzas sobre el panel _¡__Yo tengo a mis nano-bots!_ los microscópicos bots entraron por el sistema y en sincronía con el PAK, jaquearon el sistema forzándolo a detenerse.

Dib amplió su sonrisa y escalo hasta la compuerta de entrada. Activo el sable y destruyó el seguro de la compuerta, la tiró de una parada y entró al área de controles.

Dib se confundió al ver los asientos de los pilotos vacíos, pero no le dio importancia y desactivo las armas y los otros medios auxiliares que pudieran reiniciar al Drive DOOM. Suspiro agradecido _Ahora a buscar a los Pilotos y al Invasor a cargo_ pensó frunciendo el seño. Pero apenas se levantó y giró, descubrió a dos manchas de uniforme violeta agazapadas en una esquina, temblando y chillando en hipidos de miedo.

Eran los pilotos.

Dos pilotos asustados.

Muy asustados.

Dib se acercó a ellos con calma y se inclinó a su altura sobre una de sus rodillas —¿Qué pasó aquí Pilotos?—

Uno de ellos lo miró aterrado y temblaba sin parar. Pero fuera de eso no dijo nada.

Dib los miró con expresión dolida. Parecían... sólo smeets...

Se acerco a ellos y los cargo entre sus brazos. Eran tan pequeños. Se asomó al control del Invasor pero sólo encontró un hueco enorme sobre el asiento. Quien hubiese estado piloteando el Drive DOOM, se había dado a la fuga.

La mirada de Dib se ensombreció. Cargó con ambos Pilotos hasta la compuerta y de un salto cayó al piso sin problemas. Varios soldados se le acercaron de inmediato. Su asistente entre ellos. Parecía aterrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mi Elite, está a salvo!— gritó Wiskonsin con increíble regocijo.

Dib le sonrió mientras depositaba a los pilotos con cuidado en el piso —Si. Por favor Wisconsin, que lleven a estos pilotos a la enfermería para un chequeo médico—

—Sí, Elite— respondió Wisconsin y llamó a dos soldados que escoltaron a los pilotos —Pero, Elite, usted también debe ir— añadió casi sorprendido el asistente, al parecer de los nervios apenas y podía pensar claramente—¡Llamaré a un equipo inmediatamente!—

—No es necesario— le dijo Dib con calma, mirando el Drive DOOM seriamente —Dime ¿Encontraron al Invasor responsable?—

—Eh, bueno... técnicamente no es un invasor...— respondió Wisconsin nervioso. Dib lo miró detenidamente hasta que una explosión repentina llamó su atención y la de los demás.

—¿Qué rayos? — soltó Dib de pie apenas, ya que la mayoría se fue de cara al piso sin avisó.

—¡Señor, el Zim regreso al área de los Drive DOOM! ¡Se hizo de otro!— le grito un soldado a su lado. Dib lo miro seriamente —¿Zim? Es decir, ¿Cómo te llamas y que es eso de Zim?— inquirió.

El soldado se puso firme —Mem, señor. Soldado Superior General de Armada. Me encargo de todos los soldados del Sector Trece, señor—

—Ah, si. Mucho gusto Mem— exclamó Dib sin saber qué hacer. Es decir, ¿Zim? ¿Zim? ¿SU Zim? ¿El que tanto odiaba? ¿El causante de todas sus penas? ¿El que iba a matar en cuanto lo viera? ¿ESE ZIM?... todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Dime Mem, ¿Qué se supone que es eso del _Zim_?—

Se escuchó una nueva explosión y Dib miró a Mem con apremio —Y que sea rápido— remarco.

Este asintió y se dio prisa —Hace dos semanas, el entonces Elite a cargo Xuxu perdió una apuesta con el Elite Pika que fue castigado por los Terribles Más Altos porque su canción fue la más fea en el concurso de Karaoke. Así que le dieron al Zim y después de que casi muere por cuarta ocasión y de que perdió a la mitad de su tripulación en tres horas, organizó un concurso de peleas con el legendario y mortal _Pierda-papel-y-tijeras_. Nuestro Elite perdió y tuvo que quedarse con el Zim... y, er, después de eso han desfilado treinta y tres Elites, antes que usted, señor—

Dib tenía una extraña expresión de haber sido golpeado y sin darse por enterado aun. Una nueva explosión le sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que todos lo miraban. Genial. Como si no tuviera suficiente presión.

Dib se irguió y miro a todos —Esta es una orden de su Comandante Supremo General Imperial— les dijo fuerte y claro. Nadie dijo nada y expectantes agudizaron las antenas —Despejen por completo el área de armamento. Todo soldado, comunicador o piloto debe evacuar esta área ahora mismo. No quiero a nadie aquí— declaró.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Un silencio de verdadero estupor.

—Con todo el respeto señor— intervino Mem con un tic en el ojo de rabia. Pensaba que honestamente si iba a morir, valía la pena sacar lo que llevaba dentro — ¡Esta loco! ¿Qué haremos? ¡El Zim ya tiene otro Drive DOOM señor, va a volarnos en pedazos! ¡Evacuar el área es lo peor que podemos hacer, dejarlo sólo es la muerte! ¿Perdió la cabeza? ¿Es usted un defecto o qué?—

—¿Quién dijo algo de dejar a Zim sólo?— intervino Dib molesto.

Mem lo observó confundido —Acaba de decir que evacuemos el área y-…—

—No— lo cortó Dib.

—¿Eh?— soltó Mem cada vez más confundido. Y no era el único.

—Yo dije que _ustedes_ evacuaran el área. Yo me hare cargo de Zim— y sin dar más explicaciones Dib corrió hacia el origen de las explosiones.

El Puerto de Armas era en realidad un honor a su nombre. Un extenso pasillo de casi cincuenta metros de ancho se expandía de forma circular y casi infinita por el horizonte. Dib reconoció miles de los peores armamentos del Imperio, armados y listos para ser utilizados en cualquier momento. Miles de Voot de distintos tamaños y formas estaban listos en la pista de despegue.

Dib hizo una pequeña pausa mental para reconocer lo increíble que era el poder estarse fijando en detalles como esos mientras cientos de Irken, entre pilotos, comunicadores y soldados corrían en la dirección contraria a la suya por el nuevo Drive DOOM que estaba disparado en contra de los Voot estacionados y que por ende, estallaban en pedazos.

Por un momento, mientras se acercaba al Drive DOOM, sentía como su mente se nublaba y entraba en un lapso que hacía mucho había olvidado... su modo de batalla. El único que adoptaba cuando iba en contra de Zim.

Su corazón se agitaba con fuerza y sentía todos sus sentidos despertando de ese largo sueño forzado. Era como si su cuerpo reclamará las batallas pasadas y deseara reclamar de nuevo la gloría para sí. Quería un fin. No una pausa. No una postergación. No un empate.

Su cuerpo se movía y Dib apenas lo sentía. Podía ver sus pinzas sujetando su sable y rebanando de tajo uno de los enormes brazos mecánicos que explotó al tocar el piso mientras él colgaba aferrado al chispeante muñón que salpicaba lubricante. La otra extremidad le apunto y tres zumbidos le rozaron la cabeza. Dib terminó cayendo por la espalda y con las extremidades mecánicas de araña del PAK se aferró a ella creando un rechinido agudo. Y justo cuando creyó estar a salvo un cañón láser surgió de uno de los hombros y comenzó a dispararle. Dib apartó un brazo a tiempo y tuvo que usar una de las extremidades de su PAK para disparar y lograr defenderse del cañón que no daba tregua.

Pero Dib sabía que la victoria sería de él. Sus nano-bots se encargarían de ello. Mientras él se encargaría de divertirse. Era extraño, pero empezaba a disfrutar todo eso. Especialmente la parta donde cortaba algo y este explotaba.

Sonrío casi lunático y de un impulso salto al hombro. Corto el cañón y clavo su sable láser en la hendidura para de inmediato dejarse caer, dejando a su paso una rajada de extremo a extremo. El Drive DOOM se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas. Dib no se detuvo. Rajo una de las rodillas y cercenó una de las piernas que empezó a humear. El Drive cayó de costado con un estruendoso CLANK.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, apenas interrumpido por los jadeos de Dib. El humo comenzaba a aumentar y chispas se acercaban peligrosamente al aceite y al combustible esparcido en el suelo.

Dib no entendía que hacia parado frente al Drive DOOM, pero entendía que debía seguir ahí. Debía esperar. Aguardar. Acechar.

—¡GIR ven a ZIM!—

El corazón de Dib se agitaba con fuerza mientras sujetaba el sable entre sus pinzas. Lo aferraba y lo soltaba como para asegurarse de que aun estaba ahí. Se humedeció los labios casi saboreando el momento.

—¡Quiero Waffles!—

—¡Ahora no GIR! ¡Abre esa escotilla!—

—¡Mono Loco!—

—¡NO! ¡Abre la escotilla! ¡AHORA!—

—¡Te amo LUCY!—

—¡NO me ABRACES! ¡GIIIIIIR obedece a TU amo ZIM! ¡VUELA LA ESCOTILLA!—

Dib se hizo a un lado a tiempo. Un sonoro PUM lanzo una cortina ligera de humo, de la cual salió su obsesión. Su aberración. Su demencia. Todo aquello por lo que fue negado y odiado. Aborrecido por los que más amaba. Por los que más deseaba.

Y todo por él. Su caos. Su oscuridad. Su obsesión.

—Oh, un Alto—

Su sombra. Su espejo.

—Eh, um Saludos mi Alto—

Su reflejo. Su otra mitad.

—¡LUCY!—

—¡CALLATE GIR!—

¿Su deseo quizás? Si, su deseo. Su mayor deseo. Que todos lo dijeran. Que todos lo admitieran. Él tenía razón. ÉL tenía razón. ÉL TENIA RAZÓN. RAZÓN. RAZÓN.

—¿Mí Alto?—

Dib abrió los ojos casi dolorosamente. No supo como ni cuando, pero tenía a Zim sujeto del cuello y sus pinzas lo apretaban lo justo antes de estrangularlo. Estrecho sus ojos casi saboreando sus intenciones. Quería hacerlo. Cuanto deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba cerrar sus pinzas y ver la cabeza de Zim explotando y escupiendo su verde sangre por todos-

FZZT

Dib parpadeó y soltó a Zim bruscamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer? ¿¡Se había vuelto loco o que! ¡No podía matar a Zim así nada más dentro de la nave! ¡Había cámaras por todos lados! Un Irken no puede matar a otro Irken. Esa era la ley de Irk... aunque podía dispararlo por un cañón y estaría bien; porque fue el cañón quien mató a Zim, no él, así que sólo tenía q-

FZZT

Dib retrocedió dos pasos. Parpadeo confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, algo estaba colgado de su pierna. Era GIR.

—¡Hola Lucy!—

Dib rodó los ojos con fastidio. Tomó a GIR de la antena y detuvo a tiempo a Zim del cuello, ya que al parecer trataba de escabullirse —Zim— seseó el más alto alzando al nombrado a la altura de sus ojos —¿Se puede saber que pensabas que hacías en el Drive DOOM? Dos Drive DOOM para ser exactos— remarco molesto.

—¡Cumplir con mi deber mi Alto! ¡ZIM es un Invasor! Tenía que asegurarme que todo funcionara como debía— declaro el pequeño de ojos azules. Un momento. ¿Azules? Dib miró fijamente a Zim.

—Zim, ¿Qué rayos llevas en tus ojos? ¿Son pupilentes? ¿Eso en tu cabeza es pelo?— Dib lo miró contrariado. Zim estaba usando el disfraz que usó en su estancia en la Tierra.

—¡Ah, esto!— exclamo Zim, sonriendo con sus dientes unidos en un ziper. Por alguna razón Dib lo notó nervioso. Eso era nuevo. Valía la pena investigar. Con suerte sería algo vergonzoso —Es, es ¡Mi nueva misión! ¡Sí!—

Dib lo miró estrechando los ojos —¿Tú misión?— repitió más para él que para Zim.

—¡Sí! ¡ZIM es un Invasor!— el más alto lo miro detenidamente. El capturado asumió que admiraba su grandeza y sonrió ampliamente. Dib lo soltó sin tacto y le arrojó a GIR en la cara.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo Zim?— inquirió el de ojos violetas, alzando sus antenas de apariencia rota. Zim lo observo detenidamente, mientras se palpaba la barbilla con las pinzas.

Dib hizo un rápido movimiento para coger a Zim por el cuello de su uniforme, ya que hizo un nuevo intento de salir huyendo. El más alto lo giró bruscamente para tenerlo cara a cara —Si que tienes descaro al salir de esa forma justo enfrente de las antenas de tú Comandante Supremo General Imperial—

Zim parpadeo —¿Eso significa que puedo irme?—

—¡NO!—

Para sorpresa de muchos a bordo de la Nave Prima del Sector Trece, Dib pasó todo su primer día supervisando a Zim. O mejor dicho, asegurándose de que Zim limpiara todo el desastre sin oportunidad de irse a _probar_ otro Drive DOOM o cualquier otra arma mortal que pudiera estallar y matarlos a todos.

Aun así, fue sorprendente que Zim burlara la vigilancia personal del más alto un par de veces. En las cuales Dib lo encontró con el control remoto de unos B.R.U.T.O. y media docena de M.U.E.R.T.E.

Al final del día todo fue bien. Dib encerró a Zim en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso junto a GIR.

—¡Entonces hasta mañana mi Alto!— se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Dib sintió ganas de estrangularlo. Dejó la celda donde habían tratado de encerrar, sin éxito, a Zim la primera vez (y que estaba al lado de la fosa séptica) para tomar el elevador que lo llevaría a las plantas superiores.

Iba maldiciendo su suerte a más no poder. ¡Es que era increíble! ¡De todas las naves del Imperio le había tocado a él! ¡A ÉL! Eso tenía que ser la peor de las bromas karmáticas del universo. ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Por qué siempre Zim? No ¿Por qué siempre él con Zim?

Dejando su pesar emocional de lado... Dib sentía que había querido hacer algo con Zim... algo... algo... ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Casi sentía que había algo en su cabeza colocando un muro invisible entre sus recuerdos. Sentía un lejano _deja vú_... un sentimiento de estar siendo... manip-

—¿Comandante, señor?—

—¿Eh?— Dib notó sorprendido que las puertas del elevador ya estaban abiertas y de que su asistente, Wisconsin estaba del otro lado de las puertas, haciéndole un saludo militar al lado de Mem. Ambos se veían tan cansados como él. Dib les sonrió y cruzó el umbral del elevador... dejando atrás una extraño sentimiento... uno que de repente ya no era tan importante. ¿Por qué habría de serlo? No tenía tiempo que perder. Se supone que ahora tenía un puesto importante y debía comportarse de forma más compuesta. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo... ¿En qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo? Ya no recordaba... era algo de Zim o cosa así... Sí. Era sobre Zim. Iba a tener que ponerle un ojo encima o terminaría matándolos a todos.

Eso no sería agradable.

—Señor, lo necesitamos en el puente para recibir sus nuevas instrucciones— dijo Wisconsin.

—Así es señor. Nave Prima ha caído en el caos. Necesitamos de usted para corregir todo— añadió Mem.

—Entendido— respondió Dib —Wisconsin, quisiera una junta de emergencia con cada supervisor de cada área. Desde los Comunicadores, los pilotos hasta las cocinas, los conserjes y los Head Drone. También quiero un status de los daños totales así como de las bajas ocasionadas desde que Zim llegó —

—Sí, señor. Enseguida— respondió Wisconsin tecleando algo rápidamente en su Palm.

—Mem, necesito el status de armas que teníamos antes de Zim y el actual. Quiero saber si falta algo sin justificación. Podría tenerlo él, quizás para una bomba —Dib parpadeó y miró a Mem de forma sombría —Y que todos tus soldados y técnicos revisen cada armamento y cada Voot. Busquen cualquier cosa extraña que no debería estar ahí. Aunque sea mínimamente irrelevante. Zim pudo haber instalado algún dispositivo para control remoto o cualquier cosa para interferir la señal principal—

—¡Enseguida señor!— contestó Mem y una pantalla surgió de su PAK, desde la cual inicio una conversación con uno de sus subordinados.

Sin muchos miramientos Dib se dejo guiar a una sala de juntas lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar a dos autobuses juntos. Era lujosa y los sillones se veían cómodamente confortables. Y gracias Dios lo fueron.

Al principio fueron sólo Dib, Wisconsin y Mem; pero después entraron varios comunicadores, unos cuantos soldados y un par de pilotos. Los primeros tomaron asiento del lado de Wisconcin y los últimos del lado de Mem.

Después de ellos, entro el jefe de cocineros, algo nervioso. Seguido fue el jefe de Conserjes que temblaba ligeramente... y el jefe de los Heade Drones estaba de un verde pálido enfermizo. Dib tuvo el leve presentimiento de que ellos no tenían ni idea de por qué estaban ahí.

Así que cuando dio un pequeño resumen de lo que estaba pasando y de para que _era_ la junta (para ver los problemas y solucionarlos lo más rápido posible y no para cortar cabezas y señalar culpables) muchos se mostraron más cómodos.

—Bien— suspiró Dib recargándose en el confortable sillón —Primero escuchemos el status de las cocinas. Porque no vamos a poder hacer mucho sin comida, adelante Jefe de Cocinas y Alimentos Gumi— sonrío y el señalado extendió una sonrisa de zipper casi apenada.

Cada uno de los presentes comenzó a tomar voz y a sugerir posibles soluciones según su departamento. Dib los escuchó con calma y por alguna razón, sentía que dejaba atrás parte de sí conforme lo hacía. Conforme se preocupaba más de ellos y se olvidaba más de él.

Pero eso era tonto.

Él no podía dejar de ser él.

Él seguiría siendo siempre Di-bug ¿Verdad?

—¿Señor?— Dib salió de su ensueño. Trató de mostrarse serio y nada sorprendido, aunque lo habían pillado desprevenido y la verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho. Por lo mismo no se giró al llamado de Wisconsin y se frotaba la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo importante. Al menos esperaba que esa fuera la impresión. En verdad que sólo a él se le ocurría perderse en tonterías cuando tenía tantas responsabilidades. Estúpido Zim, todo era su culpa.

Suspiró hondamente y observo a todos seriamente (la idea era no verse como estúpido) —Bueno— exclamó Dib con los codos apoyados en el sillón y entrelazando sus pinzas —La prioridad es la comida y la enfermería. Quiero que ambas áreas me den un reporte completo de lo que vamos a necesitar, encabezando lo más urgente. Con Zim abordo no podemos quedarnos sin snacks y menos sin algo con que curarnos— todos los Irken asintieron fervientemente —Bien, vamos a necesitar personal para ayudar con las reparaciones. Wisconsin, que todos los jefes de cada departamento te den los puestos que necesitan para requerirlos a la Red de Vacantes Activas. Mem— se giró al nombrado que se irguió con autosuficiencia —Que los jefes de tus niveles te den un conteo de los soldados, pilotos y técnicos que vamos a necesitar. Especialmente pon atención en los soldados. La seguridad va a ser una prioridad de ahora en adelante, no importa si hay que doblar al personal—

—¡Si, señor!— sonrieron Mem y los suyos ampliamente. Wisconsin y el resto de los comunicadores no se vieron tan emocionados.

—Bien. En cuanto los reportes estén listos háganmelos llegar, estaré en mi oficina — Dib parpadeó y miro a Wisconsin—Tengo una oficina ¿Verdad?— su asistente asintió — Bien, creí que estaría destruida por Zim o algo así. Bien, terminó la junta. Pueden regresar a sus tareas— Dib se puso de pie y todos salieron después de él. Wisconsin y Mem lo encaminaron a la su oficina. Siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta un amplio recibidor circular. Había una cómoda sala con una fuente de snack y POOP sodas.

También había cuatro escritorios a cada extremo de las puertas que daban a su oficina, ocupados por comunicadores que al verlo se irguieron de inmediato y le saludaron de forma militar.

—¡Señor, Comandante Supremo General Imperial, bienvenido!— exclamaron los cuatro.

—Gracias. Descansen comunicadores— les indico Dib, y pasaron al interior de la oficina. Dib se detuvo un momento para apreciar el interior. Era enorme. Había un escritorio con un gran sillón, una sala de muebles grandes en color rojo con una pantalla gigante de casi cinco metros por tres de alto y una mesa amplia para juntas (de al menos dos docenas de lugares). Fuera de eso, todo lo demás era espacio vació. Y la oficina en verdad era enorme. Cuatro ballenas podrían estar acostadas ahí a lo largo y aun así caber sin problemas. Aunque por otro lado la vista era genial. Tenía una ventana corrida que le mostraba todo el espacio (notaba un par de planetas color morado al fondo) y unas tres docenas de Voots patrullando.

Dib se giró y observó que Wisconsin y Mem estaban ocupados. El primero utilizaba su Palm y escribía algo con prisa; el segundo estaba revisando la pantalla de su PAK —No se queden ahí parados— exclamó Dib haciendo que ambos lo mirarán casi de golpe y con una mirada de casi estar asustados —Tomen asiento en la sala o en la mesa de juntas. Ganamos lo mismo parados que sentados. Yo voy a revisar algo— dijo y sin más fue a sentarse tras el escritorio.

—Computadora— llamo Dib.

**Si, comandante**

—Necesito una pantalla para mi uso personal. Hay algo que necesito hacer—

Enseguida Dib se recargó sobre el cómodo sillón, mientras una pantalla surgía del techo. Saco su Palm del PAK y lo conecto directamente al monitor. Un PIP le aviso que ambos estaban ya en línea y que podía hacer lo que necesitaba. De reojo, Dib notó que Wisconsin y Mem se habían sentado en la sala y se veían visiblemente confortables. Sonrió un poco y volvió sus pensamientos a lo que deseaba hacer. Revisar su cuenta bancaria. Desde que estuvo en Ka-cka no había tenido oportunidad de checar nada, ya que el sistema no estaba bien. Eso le hizo preocuparse por Welso, Digui y Sisel... sin mencionar a Pep y Ka-rl. Hacía meses que no hablaba con ellos. Más le valía a Sizz Lord no estarlos molestando. Eso le recordó que no debía perder más tiempo y que revisara su cuenta de una vez, ya que no había comprado aun el Voot que les había prometido.

Dib confirmó con su PAK el status de monies que tenía y casi se disloca la quijada al abrir violentamente la boca. ¡Tenía trescientos trillones de monies! ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con tanto dinero? No tenía idea. Se cubrió la boca sin aliento observando la pantalla que enmarcaba con grandes números rojos su saldo actual. ¡Esos eran MUCHOS monies! ¿En que los iba a usar?

Siempre quise una motocicleta pensó sonriendo.

Dib solicito un catalogo de los mejores Voots para comprar de una vez el que necesitaba. Estuvo buscando un poco sin poder decidirse. Obviamente el Voot debía ser grande y debía traer armas. No deseaba que Pep y Ka-rl se vieran en medio del espacio rodeados de enemigos sin poder salvarse.

Encontró al fin el modelo que buscaba y realizo la orden de compra directamente con su PAK. Recibió la confirmación de la compra y la dirección a la que debía ser enviada. Dib sólo añadió quien debía recibirla.

Mas relajado, no dejó de pensar en las caras de sorpresa de Pep y Ka-rl cuando recibieran el Voot. Según el comprobante por la venta de la nave, la entrega sería dentro de unas tres horas Irken. Los llamaría más tarde para confirmar la entrega. Pero entonces pensó en el combustible para el Voot. Iban a necesitar monies para eso y ciertamente sus sueldos no iban a alcanzar. Decidió al fin enviarles veinte millones monies para sus gastos. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente por un tiempo.

Y entonces recordó algo más. Welso, Digui y Sisel. ¡No podía dejarlos solos! ¿Quién les lavaría la ropa? ¿Qué comerían? ¿Quién haría la limpieza y terminaría con las reparaciones que faltaban? ¿Quién se ocuparía de esa computadora demente? ¡Sí, eso! Definitivamente ¿Quién se ocuparía de la computadora?

Dib llamó de nuevo a la computadora para hacerle el pedido de una docena de unidades S.I.R. Ordeno que estos fueran programados con la orden de hacer limpieza y reconstrucción general a toda la base Ka-cka. Pensó en enviar unos Conserjes de limpieza para asistir en el lavado de ropa, la comida y todo lo que pudieran necesitar Welso y los demás... pero entonces recordó lo depravo sexual que era Welso. No, nadie merecía esa clase de tortura.

Así que pidió media docena más de S.I.R para que ellos estuvieran a cargo de lo demás. Así que después de añadir las especificaciones que necesitarían, Dib realizó la transacción de monies necesaria y aun con todo lo que había comprado, no fue ni la octava parte de su saldo.

Dib se recargó plácidamente sobre el sillón. Ahora, después de atender sus pendientes, se sentía muy relajado. Le cruzó por el pensamiento la cara que habían puesto todos aquellos que intentaron matarlo al saber sobre su nuevo puesto como CSGI. Especialmente Kes y Pips.

Se froto entre las antenas y se estiro un poco. Sentía sueño. Era momento de recargarse. Conecto un cable de su PAK a una ranura en el escritorio y la recarga dio comienzo. Por un momento, mientras esperaba, Dib se perdió en un punto indefinido de su oficina y la idea de que la mala fortuna lo seguiría de por vida inundo sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué siempre había alguien que deseaba matarlo? ¿Por qué de todos ellos Zim? ¿Por qué Zim? Era una de las peores bromas karmaticas del universo... era extraño... sentía que debía preocuparse de algo más... algo que tenía que ver con Zim, no, no era sobre él... algo de un tipo alto con googles ¿Un Irken Elite, quizás? También había alguien con un juego... ¿Un Irken jugando?

Dib negó confundido. Últimamente sus pensamientos estaban siendo muy raros. Decidió dejarlos a un lado. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Mejor dicho, tenía que evitar que Zim los matará a todos.

Suspiró hondamente y notó como Wisconsin se puso de pie y se dirigía a donde él —¿Ya están los reportes?— preguntó sonriendo. Era, en cierta forma, agradable dar órdenes en vez de recibirlas... aunque la presión sobre él no hubiese variado nada.

—Sí, señor— y conecto un cable al escritorio, del cual surgió un monitor de pantalla plana (acompañado de un teclado plano y mause) que comenzó a mostrar los informes con ventanas emergentes —Deben ser autorizados y debe dar de alta su clave para subirlos en la Red—

—Muy bien— sonrió Dib mirando las pantallas y comenzó a seleccionar los informes, mientras abría otra ventana para iniciar la alta de su clave en la Red. En eso notó que Wisconsin lo miraba confundido —¿Pasa algo?—

—¿Los va a leer?—

—Eh... si— respondió Dib.

—¿Los informes que yo hice?—

—Mm, sí, eso voy a hacer, creo— lo miro contrariado —¿Porqué?—

Wisconsin bajo la mirada con un sonrojo verde oscuro bajos sus mejillas —Na-nadie nunca había leído mis informes, yo siempre hago el papeleo—

—Oh— se limitó Dib entendiendo —Bueno, no te preocupes, yo lo haré de ahora en adelante, como debe de ser— le sonrío. Pero lejos de mostrarse feliz, Wisconcin palideció.

—¿Significa que va a despedirme? ¿Va ejecutarme? ¡Por favor no lo haga! — su voz era clara, pero el pánico en ella era estridente. Mem los veía desde la sala con los ojos abiertos como dos platos. Al parecer estaba seguro de que si la cabeza de Wisconsin rodaba, la de él sería la siguiente.

Dib lo miró completamente perturbado —¿Qué?— soltó en una especie de gemido ahogado —¡No voy a ejecutar a nadie Wisconsin!— le aclaró fuerte y claro —Y tampoco a ti Mem— añadió al ver que el otro los miraba pálido. Suspiro hondamente y recargó la cabeza en un codo sobre el escritorio —Simplemente— continuó dirigiéndose a Wisconsin que seguía nada convencido y claramente nervioso —Me gusta hacer mi trabajo, es todo—

—Pe-pero si usted hace el papeleo ¿Qué haré yo? ¡No quiero ser un conserje de limpieza!— chilló en pánico.

—Wisconsin, cálmate, en serio— le dijo su superior seriamente —Sólo estoy leyendo los informes, no quiero tu puesto, ni el de Mem ni el de nadie más. Así que no te preocupes. Termino con los informes, doy de alta mi clave y después de activarlos en la Red, tu puedes hacerte cargo de lo demás, como lo has hecho hasta ahora—

—Um, si, sí, señor— respondió quedamente Wisconsin, jugando con la punta de sus pinzas. Una ligera sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro. Mem por su lado suspiró relajado.

Dib se dio prisa y tras cambiar un par de cantidades en los informes y avisarle a Wisconsin de porque los estaba aumentando (no fuera a ser que de nuevo le armara una escena de _no quiero morir_) dio de alta su clave y los puestos se subieron a la Red. Deberían empezar a tener solicitudes a partir de ese momento. Pero todo eso se lo dejo a Wisconsin, el tenía que ver un par de cosas con Mem, que se acercaba con su pantalla lista de vacantes para soldados.

En el caso de Mem, había que hablar más que nada de la seguridad. Hablaron de instalar censores en todos los ductos de la nave, en los pasillos y en las armas, en los Voots o cualquier cosa que Zim pudiera hacer estallar. Además de revisar si iban a requerir más armamento para los nuevos soldados y si los actuales requerían de algo.

Después de su plática con Mem, Dib tuvo que hablar de nuevo con Wisconsin, sobre la comida y la repartición de las habitaciones para los nuevos integrantes.

—Hablando de eso— intervino el más alto —Wisconsin, quisiera que mandaras a unos técnicos para que puedan trasladar mi habitación a la oficina, con una pared divisoria sería perfecto—

—¿Aquí?— parpadeó confundido su asistente.

—Es por practicidad— continuó su superior —Si algo sucede, es más fácil buscarme aquí que estar corriendo de lado a lado en caso de que Zim se las ingenie un día para dañar nuestro sistema de comunicación— suspiró hondamente —Lo cual no dudo que llegue a hacer—

—Entiendo, señor— asintió el asistente —Programare a los técnicos hoy mismo, antes de que empecemos con las reparaciones de la nave—

—Bien, ahora ¿Cómo quedarán las habitaciones de los pilotos y soldados?—

La plática siguió extendiéndose un poco más. Dib les dijo que pidieran algo mientras la junta seguía. Después de seis horas Irken, Wisconsin, Mem y Dib estaban sentados en la confortable sala, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo con los nuevos horarios.

Dib se dio cuenta de que había una gran riña entre los Comunicadores y los Militares (léase Soldados, Pilotos y Técnicos), porque no deseaban compartir los mismos horarios en el comedor. No deseaban compartir el mismo menú y por Dios, no deseaban compartir la misma lavandería.

—Nosotros no vamos a tolerar ir después de ustedes— señalo Mem.

—Mis Comunicadores van a estar trabajando horas extras en la organización del nuevo personal, revisando los puestos, los horarios, confirmando entradas, salidas y—

—¡Mis Soldados van a estar ocupados vigilando que no vallamos a morir!—

—¡Mis Comunicadores van a garantizar nuestra vida a largo plazo!—

—Suficiente— Ambos Irken se giraron a su comandante, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y a pesar de todo, se le veía calmado —No quiero diferencias en mi nave. Pilotos y Comunicadores van a compartir horarios. Porque...— continuo al ver que deseaban interrumpirlo —Es mejor tener una mitad que pueda pelear y otra que pueda comunicar cualquier emergencia. En el caso de que Zim llegue a las cocinas y trate de hacer estallar las maquinas. Lo mismo para las lavanderías. Van a tener un día a la semana para lavar sus uniformes—

—Pero los uniformes se van a mezclar— intervino Mem.

—Colocaremos identificadotes con el nombre y rango del Irken—

—Pero entonces sería suspender la actividad de Nave Prime un día completo porque todos van a estar lavando— intervino Wisconsin.

—No si los hacemos rotatorios. Tenemos 5 niveles para los cuartos de Comunicadores y Soldados. Bien, los pisos Uno tendrán el Lunes. El Dos los martes. Y así sucesivamente. Obviamente esos días también serán los de descanso para ellos. De esta forma tendremos un margen mínimo de perdida en la actividad de Nave Prima—

Wisconsin y Mem no se veían nada conformes. Se miraron con profundo resentimiento y cada uno arreglo los horarios de sus respectivas áreas.

—Y una cosa más. Sobre Zim...— Dib los miro seriamente y ellos a su vez dieron toda su atención —Queda prohibido que alguien trate de detenerlo cuando cause problemas. Todos deben limitarse a avisarme donde está y lo que está haciendo. Y por ende, esa área debe ser evacuada y sellada de las demás hasta que yo llegue—

Wisconsin y Mem se miraron confundidos, incluso el primero bajo sumisamente las antenas antes de atreverse a hablar —¿Pe-pero porque, señor?—

Dib sonrió con calma. Quizás era porque conocía a Zim. Pero su sonrisa transmitía confianza —Porque él es mi responsabilidad— expresó; e inmediatamente sus dos subordinados desviaron la mirada de él. _¿Acaso dije algo malo?_ se dijo pero decidió restarle importancia. No sería la primera ni la última vez que no le agradara a los demás.

—¡AAAAH!—

Dib, Mem y Wisconsin se giraron de golpe.

—¡NO, TÚ NO!—

—Zim— siseo Dib poniéndose de pie y abriendo las puertas de su despacho de golpe, sólo para encontrarse a sus cuatro secretarios con láser en manos y apuntándole a un Irken familiar. Horriblemente familiar.

—¡Saludos mi Alto!— gritó Zim apenas lo vió. Cargaba con una cubeta y un trapeador. Y aun conservaba la peluca y los pupilentes.

—¡Señor!— gritaron los cuatro Irken que resguardaban la entrada de su oficina —¡Acaba de llegar, señor!—

—¡No pudimos detenerlo, señor!—

—¡No es nuestra culpa, señor!—

—¡Su SIR defecto está destrozando los snack!— señaló uno de ellos a GIR, que abrazaba y le lamía la pantalla a la maquina que escupía bolsas de snack con bastante violencia. Bueno, eso era normal en el robot. Por otro lado le sorprendía que Zim hubiese llegado tan rápido a donde estaba. Y en parte eso daba miedo.

Dib suspiró y miró a sus cuatro secretarios —Bajen sus armas y retomen sus tareas— no muy convencidos los cuatro obedecieron, Dib fulminó al intruso —Zim ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¡ZIM ha venido a limpiar mi Alto!— declaró con convicción.

El Elite lo miró sin expresión. El PAK le confirmó que Zim estaba incluido en Nave Prima como un conserje de limpieza. Un puesto irónico para alguien que causaba más problemas que soluciones.

—¡Te amo SIMIO LOCO! ¡UH-UH-UH!— gritó GIR al fondo colgando del techo para casi de inmediato caer estruendosamente al piso y rompiendo un sillón de la sala.

—Sí, ese es GIR, está loco— asintió Zim como si tal fuera todo siempre. Dib se froto entre los ojos frustrado y sin más suspiró y tomó a Zim del cuello del uniforme y recogió a GIR del suelo de paso —No quiero verte de nuevo aquí Zim— le dijo saliendo del área de su oficina.

—¿Por qué no?— replicó Zim convincentemente sorprendido. Al parecer no comprendía cómo podía haber alguien que no deseara pasar tiempo con él —¡Ah-já! ZIM comprende AHORA—

—¿En serio? — suspiró Dib doblando un pasillo. Iba a dejarlo de nuevo encerrado en su cuarto. De paso veía como rayos había salido de ahí. Estaba seguro de haber sellado la entrada con una clave personal.

—Ven, waffle, waffle, ven, waffle, waffle ¡TENGO POLVO DE ADAS!— gritó GIR columpiándose del brazo de Dib y abrazándolo cariñosamente —Awwww, te quiero ¡QUIERO COMERTE!—

—¡Bájate de mi cabeza GIR!—

—Mi Alto desea PROBAR a ZIM y ver si es APTO— continuaba hablando Zim, pero Dib no escuchaba. Trataba de quitarse a GIR que no dejaba de besarle las antenas.

—¡GIR, bajate!¡No te atrevas a chuparlas!—

—SI— declaro Zim triunfante y de un movimiento ágil se soltó de Dib y hecho a correr —¡ZIM no FALLARÁ!— y dobló en un pasillo que daba directo al nivel de armamento.

—¡ZIM, NO!— palideció Dib soltando a GIR y corriendo tras el nombrado.

El pequeño robot se quedó sentado en el piso, observando el largo pasillo hasta que Dib se hubo perdido. Ladeo la cabeza y gritó —¡SUPER VACA TO DE RESQUIUUUUU!— antes de salir en la misma dirección que la de su amo y Dib.

Al final del día, Dib terminó en encerrando de nuevo a Zim en su habitación. Descubrió que había jaqueado el sistema y no sólo había logrado abrir su compuerta, sino que se las había ingeniado para inundar todo el piso con los desechos de la fosa séptica (los de mantenimiento tardaron ocho horas Irken en vaciar los desperdicios). Fuera de eso las armas estaban bien. Zim apenas logró activar un par de B.R.U.T.O.'s sin más que comentar que tres Drive DOOM en perdida total. Al menos nadie murió. Aunque Dib perdió su abrigo porque el fuego lo había alcanzado.

Desgraciadamente, después de supervisar la limpieza (y asegurarse de que Zim no volviera escapar en ese lapso) Dib tuvo que ir a otra emergencia. GIR se las había ingeniado para llegar a las lavanderías y había hecho, de alguna manera inexplicable, que la ropa estallara. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tenía idea. Pero al menos logro pescarlo antes de que terminara lo que fuera que iba a hacer... después de cinco horas Irken.

No había sido un buen primer día para él. Apenas llego le dispararon, después casi lo incineran, luego la sorpresa de las aguas negras inundando todo un nivel y ahora estaba mojado hasta las antenas y olía a detergente con suavizante.

Cuando regreso a su oficina (después de ver que los de mantenimiento tenían control sobre la presión de agua que estaba inundando todo) se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que sus cuatro secretarios le tenían listo una toalla para secarse, una taza caliente de jarabe de chocolate sintético con sabores artificiales y dos informes completos sobre los destrozos del día. Uno de Zim y el otro de GIR.

Mem y Wisconsin estaban dentro y sorprendentemente, estaban con el Medico en jefe de Nave Prima y media docena de sus asistentes, todos ellos con escáner médicos en mano. Eso no le gustó nada.

—¡Señor, por fin llega!— se apresuró Wisconsin a su lado —Nos enteramos de lo de Zim y las aguas negras y de esa unidad defecto y la lavandería, estábamos en verdad preocupados—

—El grupo de médicos especializados está aquí para revisarlo, señor— intervino Mem y el susodicho de ojos verdes se acercó a él —Señor, por favor tome asiento mientras lo escaneamos—

Dib que cargaba en la cabeza la toalla, en una mano los expedientes y el la otra la humante taza de chocolate artificial sonrió con calma —Estoy bien. No es necesario un examen médico. Sólo me moje un poco— declaró dejando los informes en el escritorio, y añadió rápidamente —Aunque si necesito un uniforme nuevo—

Y de inmediato uno de los secretarios entró (ya que las puertas estaban abiertas) y le entregó una bolsa sellada con su uniforme —Aquí tiene, señor—

—Gracias Sallow— le sonrió Dib, y el pequeño secretario se puso de un verde oscuro en las mejillas —D-de nada, señor. Con permiso, señor— y se retiró casi golpeándose con la puerta.

Dib lo miró confundido un rato, pero le restó importancia. Sorbió de su chocolate y se giró al resto, que lo miraban confundidos. Desvergonzadamente confundidos.

—¿M? ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto el más alto Elite nada preocupado. El chocolate estaba delicioso.

—No sabía que _sabía_ su nombre— dijo Wisconsin rascándose un costado de la cabeza confundido.

—¿De quién? Ah, te refieres a Sallow, Mawiki, Koko y Bur ¿Cómo no sabría sus nombres?— dijo con calma, dejando la tasa sobre el escritorio y abriendo la bolsa para sacar su uniforme.

—Es que... es inesperado— comento el médico en jefe.

—No le den tanta importancia Roi— contesto Dib y no pudo ver como Roi, el jefe de médicos se sobresaltaba —Bueno, voy a cambiarme al baño. Tengo cosas que hacer. Roi, quisiera que te quedaras con tus asistentes un poco más. Quiero hablar sobre chequeos médicos para toda Nave Prima— y sin más se fue al baño a cambiarse. Entró a la regadera y tras terminar rápidamente regreso a su oficina... sólo que sin botas. Las suyas aun estaban mojadas. Aunque la alfombra se sentía muy bien en las plantas de sus pies. Wisconsin se movió rápido y le solicito a los secretarios botas. Dos minutos humanos más tarde, Dib tenía su uniforme completo y estaba en medio del nuevo proyecto con Mem, Wisconsin, Roi y sus asistentes. Terminaron casi pasado el final del día.

Todos se retiraron a dormir y despertaron con una explosión en el área de la calefacción. Para cuando Dib llegó, el lugar estaba en ruinas y Zim estaba en medio de todo eso riendo como loco. Dib lo estuvo persiguiendo en su pijama por casi medio día hasta que lo alcanzo en uno de los ductos de ventilación. Desgraciadamente, en cuanto lo volvió a encerrar descubrió que GIR no estaba. Sus peores temores fueron comprobados con una alarma en el área de tratamiento de basura. El pequeño robot terminó metido entre las maquinas e hizo estallar una de las recicladoras de energía.

Dib lo único que agradeció fue que su pijama fuera de un rojo liso... de haber sido blanca con corazones, hubiera estado más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba... porque entre Zim y GIR terminó perdiendo la camisa y había estado corriendo sólo con los pantalones de un lado a otro.

La buena noticia: nadie murió.

Lo cual podría considerarse un record, ya que desde que Zim había llegado a Nave Prima, la mitad del personal había muerto, el treinta y cuatro por ciento de la nave estaba en reparación o lo necesita urgentemente y sólo como dato cultural, Dib había sobrevivido más que sus treinta y tres sucesores... un día con trece horas sobre él que más.

Para el tercer día Zim y GIR se las ingeniaron para hacer estallar el control de la calefacción. Estuvieron a menos doscientos grados por tres días seguidos hasta que los técnicos pudieron repararlo. Durante ese tiempo Dib tuvo que suspender las actividades de los Heade Drone y los conserjes comunes; eran demasiado pequeños como para soportar el frío y aparte tenían escasees de abrigos ya que las lavanderías trabajaban tiempo extra por el incidente con GIR.

Y no conforme, Zim se las arreglo perfectamente para dañar el sistema de electricidad. Estuvieron una semana completa aislados y a oscuras, funcionando sólo con las lámparas de emergencias que tenían los PAK. Dib tuvo que trabajar sólo con el personal necesario y a los demás los envió a sus habitaciones. Fue un caos hacerles llegar la comida.. tuvierón que usar unidades SIR para eso. Y peor aún, por la falta de electricidad los nuevos comunicadores, pilotos, conserjes y más Irken que se suponían llegarían no lo hicieron. No había forma de recibirlos. No había forma de avisar porque no podían recibirlos. No había forma de pedir ayuda.

Al menos los Voot Batle que patrullaban el exterior no tenían problemas. Aunque sin los códigos de Nave Prima no tenían idea de a donde volaban. Para cuando las comunicaciones y la energía habían regresado, la mitad de la flotilla exterior estaba en un sector que no le correspondía.

Fue bastante vergonzoso para Dib, explicarle a Lilo, el Elite a cargo del Sector Doce, porque su flotilla estaba invadiendo su área. Lilo se rió descaradamente en su cara antes de cortar la comunicación. Dib quiso golpearlo justo en medio de los...

—Señor, me avisan que los teletransportadores ya están funcionando— le aviso Wisconsin, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos de violencia dirigida —Aunque tendremos que esperar un poco para las solicitudes del personal. Perdimos nuestro turno y tengo entendido que el Sector Cuatrocientos veintidós está acaparando todos los puestos. Al parecer están encontrando resistencia en su área. Por otro lado, por fin descongelaron los pisos inferiores—

—Eso es bueno— suspiró Dib —Al menos ya no serán necesarios los trineos mecánicos para cruzar los aisbergs que quedaron de la helada de hace dos días—

—Es verdad, señor—

—¿Cuánto daño fatal tenemos?— preguntó Dib no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Wisconsin revisó su PAK —El cincuenta y tres por ciento de la nave necesita mantenimiento urgente—

Dib se frotó la cara con ganas de arrancársela.

La semana que siguió a la helada y al apagón total en la nave no fue mejor. Zim y GIR parecían destructores especializados. El primero en su intento número-ya-perdí-la-cuenta por salir de su habitación, jaqueó el sistema por completo. Y aunque la luz no se fue, perder la comunicación. Otra vez.

Para cuando pudieron restablecerlas, todas las maquinas dispensarías de snack en la nave tuvieron que ser vaciadas, ya que el sistema se había dañado por completo y tuvieron que estar racionados al mínimo porque las puertas del almacén estaban herméticamente cerradas y el sistema adjunto entró en código rojo, disparando a la mínima sombra que se le acercará. Dib tardó dos días en lograr burlar el sistema y poder llegar al tablero principal para reiniciarlo manualmente. Cuando las compuertas del almacén se abrieron, todos vieron a su líder bastante chamuscado y con orificios láser en todo el uniforme. Muchos se preguntaron cómo es que seguía vivo.

Aunque después de tres días de dieta forzada, volver a ver la comida alzó la moral de todos. Incluido a Zim, que apenas pudo, se hizo de unos snack y de laguna forma aun no comprendida, logro que todas las unidades SIR abordo estallaran al mismo tiempo.

Y Dib no podía estar más cerca a un colapso de PAK. No había podido dormir nada desde que había llegado a Nave Prima. Trabajaba a penas con las reservas que podía lograr recargar, lo cual no era mucho. Porque si no estaba persiguiendo a Zim, estaba ayudando en las reparaciones o supervisándolas o asegurándose de que todo fuera bien o simplemente patrullando para descubrir donde rayos estaba Zim antes de que una explosión o inundación o helada o apagón o cualquier otra cosa, le anunciara donde se encontraba.

_Soy una vergüenza _suspiró Dib mientras se veía en el espejo de su cuarto, recientemente construido dentro de su oficina. Estaba salpicado en aceite negro casi por completo y su uniforme estaba literalmente desgarrado; sus pantalones parecían más bermudas. Gimió casi con dolor y tomo una ducha antes de que otra cosa fuera mal. Instantes después estaba limpio de toda grasa y tendido en la cama con el uniforme puesto mientras se recargaba.

_Seguro todos me odian _suspiró colocándose una almohada en la cara _Y como culparlos. Casi el setenta por ciento de la nave está en decadencia, tuvimos dieta forzada por tres días, la energía aun no está del todo bien en varios niveles... y apenas hace quince minutos que vengo de un estallido en varios Voot del puerto de salida... perdimos tres docenas de Voot Batle, dos Drive DOOM y la mitad de nuestro arsenal... y todo porque no pude atrapar a Zim a tiempo... y el imbecil de Lilo no deja de llamarme para burlarse de que mis pilotos están de nuevo en su área. Extraño a las ratas acecinas._

Eso le recordó sus añorados días en Foodcortia... días en lo único que necesitaba hacer era limpiar las coladeras, escuchar los chismes de la superficie y salir con Pep y Ka-rl a comer en sus días libres... eran buenos días, días de —¡Pep y Ka-rl!— chilló Dib lanzando la almohada por los aires. ¡Se le había olvidado! ¡Se supone que iba a hablarles desde hacía semanas!

—¡Computadora!—

**¿Qué?**

—Dame una conexión privada y segura a Foodcortia—

**Ok... como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer**

—¿Qué dijiste?—

**Nada, nada. Que ya lo comunico.**

—Ah— se limitó Dib ceñudo. Iba a tener que pedir que revisaran la computadora. Con tantos bajones de luz posiblemente ya tuviera un error en su disco duro.

Un monitor enorme de pantalla plana surgió del techo y no tuvo que esperar más de un parpadeo para ver la cara de Sizz Lord en él. El enorme Irken lo miró confundido unos momentos —Ah, un Elite— masculló torpemente como reaccionando —¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor?—

Dib se permitió una sonrisa —Hola Sizz Lord. Soy Di-bug ¿Están Pep y Ka-rl?— el enorme cocinero de Foodcortia palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos soperos mientras su quijada se abría de forma anti-natural. Si, estaba MUY sorprendido.

—Tú... no, yo ¿Elite? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Imposible! Pe-pero, no, pero sí, es que, no, yo— dijo Sizz Lord increíblemente pasmado y casi en shock, como si su cerebro no pudiera comprender lo que veía —Voy por ellos— dijo al fin pálido y sudando. Salió lentamente de su oficina murmurando cosas extrañas y sin esperar mucho, dos juegos de antenas cruzaron la entrada corriendo, para luego dar lugar a dos rostros familiares en la enorme pantalla.

—¡DIBUG!—

—Hola chicos— sonrió Dib a los únicos amigos que había tenido en toda su vida. El pequeño y redondo Pep de ojos verdes, y el delgado ojiazul Ka-rl. Ambos abarcaban toda la pantalla y le sonreían de antena a antena.

—¡El Voot es increíble!— chilló Ka-rl.

—¡De cero a tres mil en un segundo!— saltó Pep.

—¡Y las armas están de lujo!—

—¡Tiene un compartimiento para snack enorme!—

—¡Los asientos son geniales!—

—¡Yo tengo la litera de arriba en la cabina!—

—¡Los instrumentos de navegación son de los más avanzados!—

—¡Y ahora dormimos en los estacionamientos!—

—¡Incluso vienen con piloto automático!—

—¡El baño tiene agua caliente Dibug! ¡Caliente!—

—Claro que también nos llevamos a los demás a comer de vez en cuando—

—¡Agua caliente!—

—No creo que se lo merezcan, si me preguntas—

—¡Caliente!—

—¡Deja de decir caliente! ¡Ya sabemos que hay agua caliente!—

—¡Pero hay agua caliente!—

—¡Que ya sabemos eso!— Ka-rl y Pep dejaron de discutir de súbitamente. Una risa agradable y fresca los había tomado de sorpresa. Era Dib. Estaba riendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Como nunca recordaba haberlo hecho. Se sentía tan feliz de verlos de nuevo... a los únicos seres del universo que notarían su ausencia... sólo ellos dos.

—Lo... siento...— reía Dib, de esa forma tan agradable. Con una risa carente de toda maldad, una risa que sólo puede decir _me alegra tanto verte_. Cuando se detuvo, suspirando con un sentimiento de regocijo que no sentía en años, Pep y Ka-rl lo miraban sorprendido.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho reír— sonrío Ka-rl tímidamente.

—¡Hazlo de nuevo!—

—Cállate Pep. Arruinas el momento— lo fulmino el ojiazul ceñudo —Esta es la primera vez que Di-bug sonríe y que por fin hablamos y tú solo dices _hazlo de nuevo, agua caliente_— lo imitó exageradamente —Trata de no ser así, al menos por hoy—

Pep lo miró detenidamente y le saco la lengua. Ka-rl hizo un ademán de querer estrangularlo, pero le resto importancia y miró a Dib —Bueno, cuéntanos lo que has hecho ¿Cómo te va como piloto en Hobo Trece?— sonrío.

—Bueno— Dib sonrió con pena —Ya no soy piloto. Ahora soy un... um, Elite— Ka-rl y Pep lo miraron como si alguien los hubiera golpeado en la cara. Dib aprovechó la pausa y comenzó a explicarles todo lo que le había pasado... las pruebas en las rondas... el cretino de Peip (al cual Pep y Ka-rl declararon abiertamente odiar)... y a Kes (aquí sus dos únicos amigos lo miraron entre furiosos e incrédulos)

—Dime algo Di-bug— le dijo Ka-rl seriamente —¿Cómo es que fuiste tan estúpido como para pensar que no había _nada_ de sospechoso en eso? ¡Te envío a Ka-cka! ¡Hasta yo sé que ese lugar es una de las bases chatarra del Imperio!—

—Bueno, creo que... era linda— murmuró torpemente Dib en su ridícula autodefensa. Era increíble como todo sonaba peor en voz alta.

—¿Linda?— repitió Ka-rl incrédulo y casi indignado —¿Linda? ¡Un gusano carnívoro de Carkew es lindo! ¡Las ratas asesinas de Powertck son lindas! ¡Ella trato de matarte y ESO no es nada lindo!—

—Creo que la conocemos—

—¡¿Cómo pudiste caer por un par de antenas curvadas? ¿En que estabas pensando?—

—Bueno, en su momento no me pareció tan mal—

—Oigan, nosotros la conocemos—

—¿No te pareció mal? ¡No te pareció mal, ¿Eh? ¡Yo te voy a hacer lo mismo y veremos si no te parece mal entonces!—

—No es para tanto, eso ya pasó—

—¡Ey! Les digo que la conocemos—

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Tuviste suerte de crecer! ¿Quién sabe qué clase de escoria está ahí atorada desde hace años? ¡Incluso en los registros aparece como abandonada!—

—De saber que te ibas a poner así no les comento nada—

—¡EY!—

—¿Qué quieres Pep? ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado abriéndole los ojos a Di-bug?—

—¿Abriéndome los ojos? Pensé que querías sacármelos—

—¡Eso debería hacerte! Nada de todo eso te hubiera pasado si hubieras pensado con la cabeza y no con tú—

—¡HÁGANME CASO! ¡LA CONOCEMOS!—

—¿A quién?— preguntaron Dib y Ka-rl.

Pep se cruzó de brazos y sonrío ampliamente —En la fila de Purga ¿Recuerdan?—

—Yo no la recuerdo— lo corto el ojiazul ceñudo.

—No me sorprende— sonrío Pep traviesamente —Te noquearon para que dejaras de llorar—

—¡Yo no estaba llorando!— se defendió Ka-rl sonrojado con un verde oscuro intenso.

—¿Decías Pep?— intervino Dib.

—¡Ah, sí! A Kes la conocimos en la Fila de Purga— continuó Pep —Ella iba para conserje también, eh, a Wewer, creo—

—¿Cómo rayos puedes recordar algo como eso, si cuando te pido las pastas azucaradas para la freidora terminas perdiéndote en el baño? Siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo—

Pep lo miró con calma —¿Y quién te dijo que no lo hago a propósito?—

—Estás muerto— siseó Ka-rl empuñando sus pinzas y temblando de rabia —Dormirás de nuevo en el restaurante, porque al Voot no entras—

—Tú no eres el dueño—

—Tú no tienes las llaves—

Pep palideció y miró a Dib —¡Detenlo, por favor! ¡No podré sobrevivir un solo día sin mi agua caliente!—

—¡Jodete tú y tú maldita agua caliente!— le espeto el ojiazul furioso y se giro a Dib —¡Y tú no te atrevas a darle la razón!—

—¡Yo no dije nada!— se defendió Dib —Por otro lado— miró con pena a Pep —Tiene razón, no debes dejarle todo el trabajo... no está bien—

Pep no se miró muy conforme y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón —Bueno... ¿Y qué paso después de Ka-cka?—

Dib siguió con su relato... omitió a Welso, Digui y a Sisel... era por su bien. Habló de cómo fueron por él. De su encuentro con los Terribles Más Altos (aquí Pep y Ka-rl se emocionaron y pidieron detalles de su encuentro... no hubo mucho que decir) y como lo asignaron a Nave Prima del Sector Trece... y su situación actual.

—Tú si que tienes mala suerte— sentenció Ka-rl. Dib no hizo nada más que darle la razón con un gemido lleno de desgana —Mira que tocarte alguien como ese Zim ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? Es decir, con treinta y tres Elites borrados del cargo en menos de dos horas...— se rasco entre las antenas —Bueno, es sorprendente—

—¿Y tú solito mandas sobre tooodaaa la flotilla? ¿Con los Voot Batle, y los soldados y los pilotos?— intervino Pep fascinado.

—Sí, todos ellos Pep— le sonrió Dib con calma —En realidad, mis dos asistentes son de gran ayuda, Wisconsin se dedica a la información intelectual y Mem a la milicia. También tengo cuatro secretarios, Sallow, Mawiki, Koko y Bur, ellos me apoyan en todo lo que necesito y sobre todo en los informes. Es mucho papeleo—

—¿Y de casualidad no hay un par de antenas curvadas de la que debas contarnos? Es decir, antes de que te saboteen— intervino Ka-rl de brazos cruzados. Dib lo miró molesto —No, no las hay—

—¿Y un par de antenas rectas?— insistió el ojiazul.

—No— contestó fríamente Dib —No hay _nadie_— remarcó —Y creo que deberías dejar a Pep entrar al Voot— añadió.

—No intentes hacerte de aliados Di-bug— lo cortó molesto el ojiazul.

—No es tú Voot— añadió Pep sonriendo ampliamente. Ka-rl lo fulminó pero regresó la mirada a Dib —La próxima vez no tardes tanto en comunicarte—

Ahora Dib lo fulmino a él —No lo hago a propósito. He estado ocupado. Además, ustedes tampoco me han hablado. Un mísero mensaje no me habría molestado y una llamada menos aun—

—¿Podemos hacerlo?— soltó Ka-rl sorprendido.

—Quieres sacarme los ojos— sonrió Dib —¿Qué te detiene de una llamada de vez en cuando? Al menos para saber si están bien—

El ojiazul se sonrojó fuertemente de sus mejillas y desvió la mirada de la pantalla —Bueno, ya vete a trabajar, seguro te están buscando— y sin más corto la comunicación.

Dib iba a repelar abiertamente cuando recibió un mensaje. Sorprendido reviso la bandeja del PAK y encontró un mensaje de Ka-rl.

_**Pep va a dormir en el Voot**_

_**Espero que estés satisfecho.**_

Dib sonríe ampliamente y regresó el mensaje.

_**¿Era tan difícil un mensaje?**_

_**Bueno, pues gracias.**_

_**Llaméenme de vez en cuando.**_

**_Aunque sea para saber como están_**_._

Un instante después llega una contestación.

_**Ya no te puedes retractar.**_

_**Pep te manda saludos.**_

_**Es tan molesto.**_

Dib rió y negó divertido. Y ya no pudo contestarle a Ka-rl, porque una nueva explosión lo hizo correr fuera de su habitación.

Fue de nuevo un gran alboroto. El dúo dinámico (léase el sarcasmo) había hecho de las suyas otra vez. Ahora había sido el daño en la red de transferencia. Por alguna razón tan desconocida como todas las anteriores que motivaban a Zim, terminó en el Puente Central de Transmisiones (lugar que debería ocupar Dib todo el tiempo para dar órdenes a Nave Prima, pero por las actuales situaciones o estaba en su oficina lo justo para recargarse o estaba persiguiendo al dúo dinámico y su ola de destrucción masiva).

El caso fue, que de alguna manera, Zim dañó el sistema de comunicaciones interna y el problema no era la perdida de información en las transmisiones, oh, no. Era el hecho de que ninguna información llegaba de forma correcta. De repente uno enviaba una orden a los soldaos y terminaban recibiendo el menú del día; mientras que en las cocinas les llegaba el aviso de que debían empezar inmediatamente con el monitoreo en los pasillos.

Tardaron cuatro horas en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y todo fue porque los Pilotos que patrullaban el exterior regresaron a Nave Prima para encargarse de la lavandería y los de lavandería se fueron a las cocinas y los de cocinas se pusieron a limpiar los pasillos y los conserjes casi chocan todos los Voot al tratar de despegar en ellos.

Perdieron la mitad de los Voot de patrullaje por daños masivos en ellos. Varios de los pasillos quedaron llenos de grasa por que los de cocinas no sabían cómo limpiarlos. El bufet del día quedo en cenizas porque uno de los hornos estalló. Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, tres lavadoras hicieron corto y dañaron la corriente eléctrica de las demás.

Nadie murió… o al menos eso era lo que decían…

Pero ahora todos en Nave Prima tenían un solo uniforme para laborar. Los demás se quemaron.

Y como un plus, por el daño en las comunicaciones, perdieron otra vez su oportunidad de reclutar personal... aunque les llegó un pedido extraordinario de inodoros nuevos. Tres mil novecientos cuarenta y tres inodoros nuevos. Y Nave Prima sólo tenía espacio para dos mil quinientos veintisiete.

—Um, señor ¿Qué hacemos con los inodoros?— pregunto Wisconsin en el puerto de carga principal, donde varios Irken observaban la pila de cajas que acaban de llagar por el teletransportador principal de suministros. Normalmente usado para recibir las toneladas de snack necesarios para poder mantener con vida a los ocupantes.

Dib lo miró con calma —¿Cómo es que nuestra solicitud de personal llegó al departamento de inodoros?—

Mem y Wisconsin se sumieron de hombros tan confundidos como él.

—Bueno— suspiró Dib —Una de las bodegas de Voot está libre, hay suficiente espacio. Tuvimos que vaciarla para reponer los dañados ¿Cuándo estará lista la comunicación?—

—Mis técnicos están trabajando en ello ahora mismo señor— sonrió Mem —Esperan que dentro de tres días todo este perfecto— Wisconsin soltó un bufido más parecido a una risilla y Mem lo fulminó.

—Tres días— repitió Dib más para él —Es hora de atacar el problema de raíz— Mem y Wisconsin lo miraron curiosos. El más alto se giró sin decir nada y sus dos asistentes lo siguieron tan confundidos como expectantes.

Dib por su lado no tenía que girarse, sabía que ellos lo estaban siguiendo. Siempre lo hacían. Por eso cuando habló, supo que tendría una respuesta —Necesito una nueva junta. Urgentemente ¿Cuánto tomaría localizar a los supervisores de área?—

—Cuatro horas— contesto Wisconsin sin vacilar. El Elite siguió caminando, mirando ningún punto en particular. Se cruzo de brazos y se frotó la barbilla con las pinzas —Bien, bien— masculló más para él.

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dib, los cuatro secretarios le entregaron a Wisconsin un reporte completo de los daños. Este apenas los vio frunció el ceño —¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡Toda la información está mal!—

—Pe-pero es lo que nos da la computadora, señor— tembló Bur, el secretario más pequeño de ojos rojos. Mem sonrió burlonamente. Wisconsin lo notó y eso lo molesto aun más —¡Es inaceptable! — le gritó a Bur —¡Debería de!—

—Déjalo así Wisconsin— todos se giraron bruscamente hacia Dib, quien estaba a unos pasos de ellos —La comunicación interna esta dañada. Nada que nos proporcione la computadora es confiable, no es culpa de nadie más que de Zim— Dib le sonrió a los secretarios —Aun así, buen trabajo Sallow, Mawiki, Koko y Bur— dicho esto entró a su oficina —Mem, Wisconsin, quiero hablar con ustedes. Cierren la puerta al entrar— dijo con calma mientras tomaba asiento en la cómoda sala.

Los dos asistentes obedecieron de inmediato y tan confundidos como estaban atendieron a la indicación de Dib para tomar asiento.

—Bien, primero les voy a decir que no los voy a matar o a despedir o a descenderlos al rango de conserjes de limpieza— Mem y Wisconsin exhalaron con fuerza el aire que sin darse cuenta habían retenido por la tensión. Dib sonrió casi divertido por las expresiones de paz que ahora tenían sus dos asistentes. Incluso un verde saludable estaba en sus rostros —Lo que quiero hacer es avisarles que de ahora en adelante, no podemos estar tolerando los daños de Zim. Estamos trabajando al veinte por ciento de la capacidad de la nave, el setenta y cinco por ciento de nuestro personal está en sus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso y el poco que está operando no puede con toda la carga. Simplemente Zim no puede hacer algo más. Cualquier cosa que siga nos hará una falla total y honestamente no me sorprendería que termináramos haciendo implosión así como así—

Mem y Wisconsin asintieron fervientemente a todo lo dicho. Dib casi podía jurar que un cierto aire de resignación a una muerte prematura resplandecía en sus ojos.

—No podemos dejar a Zim sin supervisación. No puede estar sólo. Alguien debe ser asignado exclusivamente para detenerlo y evitar que haga cualquier destrozo que nos mate, mientras el resto, ya libre de Zim, puede ocuparse en las tareas que le corresponden y lograr que Nave Prima comience su restauración—

—Completamente de acuerdo— asintió Mem.

—Me parece un plan excelente— añadió Wisconsin —¿Pero quién lo hará?—

—Un Irken con experiencia en combate extremo— respondió Mem.

—Si— convino Dib con calma.

—Que pueda rastrearlo sin importar donde este— añadió Wisconsin.

—Así es— se mostró conforme Dib.

—Y que pueda detenerlo sin importar que armas use— intervino Mem.

—Correcto— sonrió Dib.

—¿Y quién será el sacrificio?— sonrió Wisconsin.

—Yo— contesto Dib.

Por un instante Mem y Wisconsin conservaron sus sonrisas, hasta que su PAK proceso la información recibida y se pusieron de un verde pálido enfermizo.

Ambos abrieron con horro los ojos e intentaron contradecirlo, pero su Elite fue más rápido —Bien, ya que la decisión fue tomada— sonrío con calma y les dejo un papel sobre la mesa de la cómoda sala —Este es mi Código PAK. Inclúyanlo en su directorio y pásenlo a los demás supervisores de área. Cualquier cosa me lo comunicarán con una llamada ya que no voy a estar en mi oficina por no sé cuánto tiempo. Ahora me retiró, voy a buscar a Zim, les encargo mucho todo— y ante las mudas expresiones de estupor de Mem y Wisconsin, Dib salió de la oficina.

Ya estaba en el pasillo cerca de los comedores cuando escucho como sus dos asistentes gritaban su nombre como locos.

—¡SEÑOR NOOO!—

—¡POR FAVOR ESPERE!—

Dib tuvo que esperarlos. El poco personal que estaba en el pasillo (no mayor a un soldado, dos comunicadores y un conserje) los miraban extrañados y asustados (porque pensaban que algo malo había pasado otra vez).

—¡Se...ja...ñor...uf...no...cof, cof... puede!— gemía ahogadamente Mem, con Wisconsin apoyado en su hombro sin aliento —Ha... ja... cer...cof... lo—

Dib se espero un poco hasta que ambos asistentes pudieron calmarse y respirar de forma más aceptable.

—Señor, no, puede, hacerlo— respiraba agitadamente Wisconsin.

—¿Qué, haremos, sin, usted?— añadió Mem igual de agitado.

Dib los miró con calma y se arrodillo en una de sus piernas para estar lo más a su altura posible — Confío en ustedes. Lo han hecho muy bien desde antes de que yo llegara. Yo me ocupare de Zim y ustedes deben asegurarse de que Nave Prima regrese al cien por ciento—

—Pe-pero ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer si los Terribles Más Altos llaman?— inquirió Mem.

—No creo que eso pase— sonrió Dib.

—¡¿Y si necesitamos una autorización urgente?— chilló Wisconsin.

—Tú puedes solucionarlo sin mi firma—

—¡¿Y si nos atacan?—

—Dudo que alguien se atreva, Mem—

—¡¿Qué haremos con los informes?—

—Tú conoces el procedimiento mejor que nadie Wisconsin—

—¡¿Y si no sabemos qué hacer?— chillaron ambos asistentes pálidos.

—Cualquier duda que tengan o pueda surgir de ahora en adelante— respondió Dib sonriendo con paciencia —Me lo comunican directamente. Para eso les di mi Código PAK ¿Ya lo tienen, no?—

—¡Sí!— respondieron ambos nada convencidos. Una cosa era ser responsables cuando nadie podía serlo, y otra era tener la responsabilidad completa en medio de una crisis con el líder perdido en quién sabe dónde y con todos mirándolos como culpables si algo malo pasaba.

—Excelente, ahora debo irme. Ustedes vayan al Puente y reciban todas las transmisiones y vean lo que está pendiente— Dib les palmeó en la cabeza de forma paternal y se puso de pie para perderse momentos más tarde cuando doblo en una esquina.

Quince minutos Irken después, Dib encontró a Zim. Estaba con GIR caminando por uno de los pasillos que daban a las escaleras centrales que comunicaban a todos los niveles de Nave Prima. Dib tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado. Ahora entendía porque nadie veía a Zim hasta que causaba problemas. Las escaleras en la nave estaban prácticamente obsoletas, no por su deterioro (estaban hechas del mejor metal militar al igual que el resto de la nave, posiblemente sobrevivirían a un hoyo negro) sino porque nadie las usaba. Había elevadores, escaleras mecánicas y Mini-Voot (parecidos a los carritos de golf) para moverse entre los niveles.

Las escaleras eran simplemente una formalidad en la construcción... algo de: sólo en caso de emergencias.

Y al parecer Zim había aprendido a darles un buen uso. En el sentido retorcido de la expresión.

El ex-invasor y actual conserje de limpieza bajo por las escaleras mientras GIR bailaba tras de él, siguiéndolo fielmente. Dib espero un poco después de que los perdió de vista y entonces se acerco a las escaleras. Sonrío casi malignamente y colocó sus pinzas en el muro _Zim podrá ser muy astuto, pero yo tengo mi propia arma secreta. Mis nano-bots._ Una mínima cantidad de las mini-unidades se desplegó por el muro en dirección de Zim y GIR. Una alarma silenciosa en su PAK le confirmó que ambos sujetos habían sido efectivamente invadidos.

_Irónico ¿Eh, Zim?_ sonrió Dib y sacó un monitor de su PAK, que le mostró un mapa tridimensional a Nave Prima y marcados en dos puntos azules, Zim y GIR _Esto parece un mal chiste._ _Un Invasor, invadido. Buena esa Zim._ Dib bajo por las enormemente amplias escaleras en forma de espiral, siguiendo ambos puntos con una sonrisa de antena a antena. Era increíble como no se le había ocurrido antes. Se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

Termino estando en el umbral del nivel de armamento y llegó justo a tiempo. Los únicos doce soldados que resguardaban la entrada de las municiones estaban apuntándole a Zim y a su robot con fiereza... aunque un miedo obvio remarcaba sus rostros. No los culpaba, la comunicación no servía. Técnicamente estaban solos ante la amenaza mortal de un pequeño Irken loco y su robot insano.

—ZIM ha venido a LIMPIAR— declaro el auto nombrado con su trapeador sobre su cabeza, en una señal de victoria.

—¡Vete Zim, esta no es tú área, te lo advierto!— indicó el líder de la guardia, un Irken de ojos rojos.

Uno de los soldados temblaba intensamente —¡No quiero morir Bob!— chilló al líder del grupo.

Este lo fulmino por un instante —Cállate Paulo— se giró al resto que no tenía mejor aspecto —¡Nadie rompa formación! ¡No podemos dejar que Zim pase de nosotros! ¡Si fallamos todos estaremos muertos, el Imperio cuenta con nosotros! ¡Viviremos o moriremos aquí! ¡Pero Zim no va a pasar!—

—¡SI, SEÑOR!— respondieron todos los soldados a su cargo, excepto Paulo, que soltó su arma al piso —¡NO, YO NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!— y rompió la formación para salir huyendo —¡PAULO, NOO!— gritó el líder Bob, tan sorprendido como los demás.

Paulo paso de largo a Zim y GIR, pero no llegó lejos. Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Dib un par de metros más adelante, donde podía ver todo perfectamente.

—¡Elite, señor!— gimió ahogadamente Paulo, sus ojos estaban llenos ahora de un terror más grande, haciendo que Zim, GIR, Bob y el resto de los soldados se girarán a verlo.

—Hola Paulo— saludo Dib inexpresivo. El soldado tembló descontroladamente y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Y cuando su Alto extendió una de sus pinzas hacia él se contrajo dolorosamente... sólo para abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Le estaban palmeando la cabeza con cariño.

Alzó la mirada incrédulo y sus ojos, atónitos, se fijaron en la sonrisa cálida de su superior.

—Ya estoy aquí Paulo, no te preocupes tanto— Dib le sonrío de nuevo y siguió adelante. No tuvo que girar la mirada para saber que Paulo le seguía.

Avanzó hasta estar frente a frente con la amenaza —¿Qué haces aquí Zim? Tú lugar de limpieza es trece niveles más abajo, en la fosa séptica—

El ex-invasor saludo de forma militar —Saludos mi Alto, ZIM está enterado de la falta de personal. ZIM vino a LIMPIAR— declaró levantando su trapeador —¡Los retretes no conocerán peor ENEMIGO que ZIM y su trapeador de la PERDICIÓOOOON!—

—Regresa a tu nivel Zim—

—Ok—

—¡Quiero vomitar!— añadió GIR siguiendo a su amo.

Dib los observo hasta que se perdieron de vista y sólo entonces regresó la mirada a los soldados, estos de inmediato hicieron un saludo militar.

—¡Comandante, señor!— exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Dib les sonrió —Buen trabajo Bob, estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes— añadió a los demás, haciéndolos sonreír con orgullo. Dib se giró a Paulo y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Ninguno de los soldados observo de buena manera a su compañero y desertor.

—No pongan esas caras— todos los soldados observaron a Dib incrédulos. El más alto suspiró hondamente —Sé que hemos tenido unas semanas que rayan en pesadilla, es normal que muchos de ustedes no quieran permanecer más aquí. Honestamente no los culpo— la sonrisa de Dib se volvió consoladora —Pero las cosas irán mejores. Dentro de poco Nave Prima estará en línea y más personal vendrá a apoyarnos— saco una tarjeta de su abrigo y se la extendió a Bob —Mi Código PAK— explicó al ver la cara confundida de todos —Bob, que todos los soldados me agreguen y me llámenme para cualquier cosa que suceda. La comunicación interna estará lista en tres días. Un tiempo largo como para dejar que Zim ande por ahí. Te lo encargo mucho—

—¡Sí, señor!— sonrío Bob, tomándola tarjeta. Sus ojos brillaban con increíble felicidad.

Dib se alejo para buscar a Zim, pero antes de avanzar más de unos metros, se giró de nuevo a los soldados —¿Bob?—

El nombrado se acercó de inmediato —¿Sí, señor?—

—No seas muy duró con Paulo ¿De acuerdo? Han sido semanas muy pesadas para todos. No lo justifica, pero nada pasó a mayores. Dale otra oportunidad por favor— sonrió Dib.

Bob asintió fervientemente —Si, señor—

Dib iba a girarse cuando recordó algo —Ah, es verdad. Bob...—

—¿Sí, señor?—

—Excelente trabajo una vez más— Dib retomó su salida, dejando atrás a un soldado colorado con un verde oscuro en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de zíper tan grande que no cabía en su rostro.

Dib revisó de nuevo la pantalla y descubrió que lejos de estar en su área, Zim se dirigía a los pisos superiores. _Pequeño bribón infame_ sonrió Dib con una mueca maligna _¿Pensándote más listo, eh? Ya veremos_ se dijo complacido de sus nano-bots

Dib terminó en el nivel de teletransportación. Varios Irken corrían en dirección contraria a la suya hasta que lo vieron y entre gritos de terror le avisaron que Zim y su robot estaban en el panel central, donde se controlaba todo lo que entraba y salía de Nave Prima.

Dib no tardó más de unos instantes en hacer salir a Zim. Dejó su Código PAK a todos los comunicadores y retomó su búsqueda por las escaleras... dejando tras de sí a un grupo de Irken sonriendo de antena a antena.

Fue extraño como pasó el tiempo. Rápido. Extremadamente rápido.

Zim terminó por toda la nave y Dib le pisaba los talones como su sombra. Para _todos_ en Nave Prima, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver al líder de la misma paseándose hasta por los niveles más inferiores (cuando lo vieron en el nivel de los dormitorios de los conserjes, considerado el más desagradable por los miembros más altos, muchos casi se desmayan de la impresión; aunque los conserjes se vieron espléndidos de tal honor).

Incluso a Dib le toco ver a Mem y Wisconsin por los pasillos. Ellos se le acercaron de inmediato para preguntar por cosas simples que en realidad no necesitaban de la autorización de Dib (cómo cuantos papeles higiénicos poner por baño) y tras unos breves momentos con ellos, siguió su camino en su casería de Zim.

De hecho, casi para el final de su segundo día tras Zim, el pequeño ex-invasor pareció, por momentos destellantes de lucidez, empezar a sospechar sobre la presencia constante de Dib.

Se le quedaba mirando fijamente cada vez que el más alto llegaba a donde él estaba, y se frotaba confundido la barbilla al retirarse.

Dib incluso pensó que quizás había llegado al punto en que Zim lo confrontaría cuando, al seguirlo por las escaleras, el ex-conserje lo esperaba tras una vuelta. Estaba ahí, de pie. Mirándolo sin expresión, como si estuviera seguro de que Dib lo estaba siguiendo.

El más alto sólo le sonrío con calma. Zim abrió los labios, quizás para decir algo, pero en su lugar los volvió a cerrar y siguió subiendo. Dib esperó un poco antes de seguirlo.

Y fuera de ese momento, Zim no volvió a esperarlo de nuevo. En su lugar sólo siguió mirándolo cada vez que se encontraban. Quizás pensando, para variar, en una buena pregunta... o simplemente no pensaba en nada. Con mala suerte pensaría que Dib lo seguía porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Aunque los Irken no saben de amor. No hay término en sus PAK que los haga comprender remotamente el sentimiento de querer a alguien más que ellos mismos. Quizás excluyendo a los Terribles Más Altos, aunque eso era parte de su deber no una elección.

Para los Irken no hay más afecto hacia los demás que el deseo por unos nachos. Un gusto. Un deseo. Un capricho. Pero nunca lo demasiado fuerte como para que alguien termine dando su vida por unos nachos. Una horrible realidad para Dib.

Él no era importante. Sin importar que tratara bien a todos los de su nave, aunque fuera a morir por ellos... para todos él no era más que una especie de nachos tamaño familiar. Sorprendente por el tamaño pero nada más.

Desde que seguía a Zim había tenido _mucho_ tiempo para pensar. Demasiado. Solía perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que el PAK le decía que iba en sentido contrario al de Zim y su robot. Y ahí iba él, subiendo o bajando escaleras, dejando su Código PAK a los que aun no lo tenían, saludando a Mem o a Wisconsin, o a ambos cada vez que se los encontraba... y de nuevo se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Aunque algunas veces, agradables veces, recibía mensajes de Pep y Ka-rl, quienes lo saludaban y le preguntaban cómo le iba. Dib estaba encantado de responderles. Hablar con alguien que no te trataba bien sólo porque era importante le hacía sentirse bien. Muy bien.

Después de todo, si él llegaba a morir, sólo ellos dos lo echarían de menos... Mem, Wisconsin y los demás sólo pondrían una vacante de Comandante General Supremo Imperial en la Red y quizás quince minutos después habría un nuevo jefe a cargo... eso no era un pensamiento agradable, pero era la realidad.

_Si logro tener un día libre al menos, iré a ver a Pep y Ka-rl para salir a comer o tomar unos tragos _se prometió Dib subiendo por las escaleras al nivel de talleres, donde se reparaban los Voots dañados (los técnicos habían estado muy ocupados desde que Zim había llegado a Nave Prima).

De hecho, Dib se preguntaba muy seguido porque nadie de Nave Prima lo llamaba. Le había dado su Código PAK a todos, y si le faltaba alguien lo dudaba, entonces ¿Por qué rayos nadie mínimo lo hacía? Un mensaje no lo mataría. Una llamada sería agradable. Le haría recordar que era parte de la nave, no el niñero de Zim y GIR... especialmente NO el niñero de Zim y GIR.

Bueno, al menos Pep y Ka-rl le escribían y le recordaban que aun seguía vivo. Aunque ya estaba harto de caminar. Muy harto de caminar.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siguiendo a Zim? Suspiró hondamente y siguió subiendo por las escaleras, las _infinitas_ escaleras que no había dejado de ver desde hacía, um, bueno, un buen de tiempo.

El PAK le informo que ya había pasado una semana.

Dib casi se fue de bruces al tropezar con un escalón. ¡¿Una semana, _una semana_? ¡Porque nadie le había llamado para decirle eso?  
¡Cómo no lo había notado antes? Todo por andar pensando en nachos.

_Oh, bueno_ suspiró desdeñosamente _ quizás Mem y Wisconsin no han dicho nada porque Nave Prima aun no esta lista, que sé yo_ pensó sin ánimo _De todas formas tengo que ir a recargar mi PAK pronto, ya casi estoy en las últimas reservas y como no quiero morir en estas escaleras con GIR picándome con un palo hasta verme reventar, lo haré en cuanto logre encerrar a Zim por al menos una hora... quiero dormir, de paso._

Y Dib no tardó en encontrar su oportunidad. Después de andar siguiendo a Zim en círculos por casi un día, al fin el ex-invasor se detuvo para aterrar a un grupo de pilotos que estaban de paso. Dib lo tomo del cuello de la camisa rosa y sonriendo a los pilotos se retiro con el conserje y robot loco entre los brazos. Los encerró en su habitación y giró sobre sus tobillos para ir a recargarse. Estaba cansado y no había nada que deseara más que dormir un rato, y si fuera afortunado, una ducha tampoco estaría mal.

Sallow, Mawiki, Koko y Bur lo recibieron con sonrisas de antena a antena. Le dejaron varios reportes en su escritorio, Koko le preparo una taza de chocolate artificial caliente y Sallow, por alguna razón, no dejaba de tropezar con las cosas.

—¿Estás bien Sallow?— le pregunto Dib sorbiendo de su taza. El nombrado se quedó estático por unos momentos y lleno de un intenso sonrojo verde oscuro en el rostro, negó con fuerza. Dib no estaba nada convencido —Sallow, ve a la enfermería—

—Pe-pero estoy bien— respondió el secretario nervioso. Dib se puso a su altura y se quito uno de sus guantes para tocarle la frente. El sonrojo de Sallow aumentó desmesuradamente hasta ocupar su rostro por completo.

—Creo que tienes fiebre— observo Dib colocándose su guante de nuevo —Ve a la enfermería y que Roi o alguno de sus asistentes te revise. Si es necesario, tomate el día completo y ve a descansar, depende de lo que te digan... no voy a despedirte Sallow— aclaro Dib al ver su cara de pánico —Pero tampoco deseo que te desmayes aquí. Ahora ve, es una orden. Sólo avisa a tus compañeros, no te preocupes por Wisconsin, yo le llamare para avisarle... Ve. Ahora. Ya— ordeno al no ver nada convencido a Sallow. Al final el secretario salió y Dib llamó a Wisconsin en llamada privada de PAK a PAK.

—Ah, Wisconsin, espero no molestarte— sonrió Dib tomando de su tasa —No, nada. Sólo avisarte que envíe a Sallow a la enfermería, creo que está enfermo— silencio del otro lado —Sallow, Wisconsin. Uno de los secretarios— más silencio —El de ojos rojos— más silenció aun —El más bajo de los cuatro Irken al lado de la puerta, Wisconsin— sonrío al recibir una respuesta de confirmación.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Wisconsin! Sallow no es un defecto. Lo envíe a la enfermería porque creo que está enfermo. Quizás los cambios bruscos de temperatura que hemos tenido le afectaron—

—O por qué no se han recargado— comento Wisconsin.

—¿Cómo que no se han recargado?— soltó Dib dejando su tasa a medias de sus labios. Wisconsin del otro lado dejó ir un pequeño chillido, uno de esos que gritan _no debí decir eso._

Dib empezaba a comprender que no era el único que había estado cansado y atado a una esclavitud de cero descanso —Wisconsin, _esta_ es la clase de cosas de las cuales deben avisarme. Cosas como _esta,_ son de las que me gustaría saber. Cosas como _esta_ son de las que me gustaría aprobar antes de ponerlas en práctica—

—Wisconsin, cálmate. Sé que deje indicaciones confusas, MUY confusas obviamente y no me di cuenta. Relájate, respira, exhala, respira, exhala, si, muy bien, ahora, no llores, cálmate, no, no estoy enojado contigo, no, tampoco con Mem, no, no quiero que lo llames para tenerlo en conferencia ahora mismo... Hola Mem, si, ya me dijo, no, no estoy enojado contigo, Wisconsin deja de gritarle a Mem, Mem no alces la voz, no es culpa de, no, no quiero eso Mem, Wisconsin nadie va a ser despedido... Ok, basta de gritos... Dije, que basta de... ¡BASTA DE GRITOS!— Dib suspiró hondamente y aprovecho la pausa de silencio antes de verse interrumpido de nuevo.

—Muy bien, Mem, Wisconsin— exclamó Dib autoritariamente —Las comunicaciones ya sirven, así que envíen la orden oficial de que todo Irken en Nave Prima debe tomar el día libre obligatorio empezando ahora mismo. Nadie va a presentarse a trabajar hasta mañana, una vez que todos hayan descansado y estén recargados entonces vamos a... sí, Wisconsin. Todos. Y todos son desde los comunicadores y soldados, hasta los de cocinas y conserjes y... ¿Quién va a pilotear la nave? Yo y... ¿Qué nos ataquen? Mem, dudo que alguien se atreva a... Yo contestare las comunicaciones Wisconsin... No, Mem, no quiero a nadie laborando hasta mañana y... Haré un pedido de SIR para trasladar la comida y... No me importa si necesito un SIR por cada Irken, Wisconsin. Nadie labora desde ahora y eso los incluye a ustedes y... ¡Ok, suficiente de ustedes dos! ¡Esta es una orden directa de su Comandante Supremo General Imperial! ¡Todos a descansar, YA!— y cerró la comunicación de golpe.

Dib suspiró hondamente para relajarse y un PIP en su PAK le informó que la nueva orden: Descanso forzado por las próximas veinticuatro horas Irken. Aplicación: TODO Irken en Nave Prima.

Dib salió de su oficina y vio a Mawiki, Koko y Bur mirándose confundidos, con una expresión de no haber entendido algo. Obviamente la nueva orden.

Dib se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención —Ya escucharon Mawiki, Koko y Bur. Vayan a descansar y recargarse, los veré mañana—

—¡Sí, señor!— respondieron los tres y se retiraron. Dib los miró perderse por la puerta y regreso a su oficina. Se tendió en la cama y comenzó a recargarse por lo menos una hora, antes de ir al Puente Principal a encargarse de todo.

El Puente Principal era donde él debía estar todo el tiempo, sentado en un gran sillón acolchonado, rodeado de comunicadores que estarían controlando y recibiendo todo en Nave Prima, mientras Mem y Wisconsin permanecerían a su lado como dos perros guardianes hablando sólo para encargarse de todo y dejándole a él lo mínimo.

Dib rodó los ojos con fastidio. Eso no era para él. Él no deseaba quedarse tirado todo el tiempo en un sillón haciendo nada y esperando que todos resolvieran su vida por él.

Se recostó cómodamente en la cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño tan necesitado. Una hora Irken después, despertó por una alarma silenciosa de su PAK y caminó directo al Puente Principal.

Era raro escuchar el eco de sus pasos mientas lo hacía. Era como estar en una película de terror, donde se llegaba a una nave completamente vacía con un monstruo alienígeno esperando en las tuberías con su larga lengua viscosa llena de púas cerca del cuello y Dib se giró de golpe.

Miró a ambos extremos del pasillo. Juraría haber escuchado algo. ¿A alguien? ¿Zim? Dib revisó su pantalla y descubrió al auto nombrado invasor en su habitación junto a GIR.

Dib miró el pasillo fijamente. Casi hipnotizado. Quizás había sido su imaginación. Se giró sobre sus tobillos y siguió su camino al Puente Principal.

Subió por uno de los ascensores hasta los pisos superiores y llegó después de unos momentos a su destino. El Puente Principal era como casi todo lo Irken. Enorme.

Fue a su sillón y se dejó caer. Observó unos momentos la pantalla gigante (que abarcaba de lado a lado de la sala) que en ese momento sólo mostraba un mensaje de **ORDEN OFICIAL. TODO IRKEN EN NAVE PRIMA DEBE PRESENTARSE A SUS HABITACIONES PARA UN DESCANZO FORZADO DE 24 HRS PARA RECARGAR.**

—Computadora—

**¿Sí?**

—Comencemos a trabajar— sonrió Dib —Antes que nada activa todos los censores de movimiento de Nave Prima ubicados en todos los pasillos—

**Ya está.**

—Bien, ahora muéstrame en el monitor un mapa del Sector Trece— la pantalla dejó de mostrar el texto de orden de descanso forzado y un extenso mapa le mostró todos los planetas. Eran más de trecientos, y todos tenían una base establecida. Dib sincronizó su PAK a la Computadora Central y la información le fue vaciada directamente.

Se sorprendió bastante al saber que tenía bajo su mando trescientas cuarenta y cinco bases, cada una de ellos con su planeta correspondiente y que conformaban el espacio de siete galaxias.

El personal por base era de en total de Once mil miembros. Un Jefe de Base, Noventa y nueve comunicadores, Ocho mil pilotos, Mil soldados y Mil novecientos en Irkens de servicio variados. Sin contar la cantidad de armamento letal que cada base contenía.

El golpe de poder mareó a Dib. Es que... ¡Era impresionante todo lo que controlaba desde un estúpido sillón! Desde que había llegado a Nave Prima, su único mundo había sido Nave Prima.

Bueno, es verdad que sabía que era el responsable de todo el Sector Trece... ¡Pero no sabía en realidad de lo que constaba! ¡Siete galaxias! ¡GALAXIAS! Ahora entendía porque Pep y Ka-rl pensaban que era la gran cosa y eso era ¡Por que controlaba siete galaxias! ¡GALAXIAS!

**¿Algo Más?**

Dib salió de su shock —Er, no ¡Digo, sí! Sí, este, quiero hacer un pedido de SIR para Nave Prima, uno por cada Irken en la nave. Los necesito dentro de tres horas—

**... Llegarán en media hora ¿Otra cosa?**

_Vaya, esto más fácil de lo que pensé _sonrió Dib —Sí, yo me encargaré de todas las transmisiones por el día de hoy ¿Hay algo pendiente?—

**¿Usted atenderá los deberes de hoy? ¿Usted? ¿Todos?**

Dib frunció el ceño —Sí, yo ¿Algún problema? ¿Crees que soy tan inútil como para no poder hacer un par de reportes o contestar las transmisiones?—

**Ok, usted es el jefe.**

—Recuérdame hacer que te revisen—

**Ok, ok, ya voy, galaxias. Amanecimos de lado equivocado del PAK ¿Eh?**

—Sólo dame un monitor particular y dame los pendientes. Oh, y añade otro monitor para las transmisiones—

**Enseguida Comandante**

—Ahora sí con respeto ¿Eh?— sonrió Dib mirando como dos monitores de cuarenta y bocho pulgadas se colocaban frente a él, uno de ellos llevaba consigo un teclado.

En uno de ellos se vaciaron de inmediato todos los pendientes y numerosas ventanas emergentes llenaron la vista. El otro mostró doscientas veintitrés llamadas en espera.

—... Computadora, manda un aviso urgente para todas las bases del Sector Trece—

**¿Y cuál es?**

Dib fulminó el techo, esperando que ahí estuviera la computadora —Lo siguiente. Se avisa a todas las bases de Sector Trece, que de necesitar algún requerimiento de equipo militar, alimentos o cualquier otra necesidad, lo hagan llegar por un reporte escrito. Orden decretada por el Comandante Supremo General Imperial actual, Di-bug—

**Ok, listo ¿Algo máaas?**

—No, pero empiezo a considerar el cambiarte todas las partes— siseó Dib.

**Ahora con agresiones ¿Eh?**

Por alguna razón Dib se sonrió divertido. Era extraño como comenzaba a simpatizar con la computadora... era, si, era divertido.

Suspiró con alivio al ver como las transmisiones disminuyeron hasta llegar a cero. Aunque los pendientes aumentaron desmesuradamente. Se estiró los brazos e hizo tronar sus pinzas antes de comenzar a trabajar. Era como estar de nuevo en las clases de Comunicador en la academia.

Leyó cada petición y lo subía a la Red. Luego la Red contestaba cuando llegaría el pedido y Dib informaba a la base en cuestión para cuando tendrían lo pedido. Y así se fue de uno en uno, algunos sólo pedían más snack, otros uniformes, algunos pidieron inodoros nuevos (Dib les informó a ellos que mañana mismo los tendrían) y de pedido en pedido se fue... hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención.

Al parecer, el reporte le indicaba la solicitud de todo un personal completo. TODO el personal que una base necesitaba. Eso le sorprendió... hasta que leyó que base era. Ka-cka.

Dib parpadeó tres veces antes de comprenderlo. Ka-cka era parte de su sector. Ka-cka. Con Welso, Digui y Sisel... Pero ¿Qué no les había enviado ya varios SIR para sus servicios?

_Welso no creo que haya enviado ese informe. Digui con su paranoia a todo lo Irken menos y Sisel dudo que haya usado el teclado para otra cosa que no fuera golpearse con él_ Dib miró el informe _Si no fueron esos tres... ¿Quién envió este informe? Mejor dicho ¿Quién lo envió y no está mal del PAK?_

Dib hizo a un lado el informe y lo dejó para después. Quería librarse primero de los pendientes antes de ocuparse de Ka-cka él mismo. Siguió con los reportes, subiendo avisos en la Red, enviando las contestaciones... hasta que encontró de nuevo un reporte _curioso_.

La base de Coco-wash reportaba una explosión en los inodoros y requería de mantenimiento urgente.

_Eso es extraño _pensó Dib y regreso a los reportes anteriores de las bases que habían solicitado inodoros. Eran en total veintinueve... y todos eran de la galaxia Aol.

Demasiada coincidencia. Aun si la base Coco-wash era la única que especificaba una explosión en el reporte, todas las demás bases pertenecían a la misma galaxia y todas necesitaban inodoros.

Diez bases serían algo incluso casual. Veinte quizás demasiada coincidencia. Pero si de las cuarenta bases establecidas en Aol veintinueve presentaban el mismo daño, en el mismo lugar y según informaban las solicitudes, en una diferencia de tiempo mínima... es que algo estaba pasando.

Algo grande.

Dib avisó a la base de Coco-wash que tendrían sus inodoros para mañana. Pensó en mandar un aviso de una visita, pero si alguien los estaba atacando y aun no lo notaban, era mejor seguir las apariencias.

Siguió con las solicitudes para terminar lo más rápido posible y poder darle toda su atención al caso de los inodoros.

Era increíble como una hora Irken después estaba libre de reportes. Sus pinzas estaban algo entumidas pero tenía que revisar lo que estaba pasando en la galaxia Aol.

—Computadora, dame un estatus completo de la galaxia Aol, desde las bases hasta el mínimo asteroide registrado—

**Enseguida. **

Rápidamente un tercer monitor surgió y en el se desplegó un mapa de toda la galaxia con una columna lateral donde se desplegaba todo lo relacionado a Aol.

Dib estuvo sumergiéndose en todos los datos uno por uno, estudiándolos detenidamente en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle a entender, comprender... algo que le diera las piezas para el rompecabezas.

Aol se componía de un sistema complejo de doscientos veinte planetas, cuarenta de ellos eran bases activas (quizás exceptuando Ka-cka, de la cual se encargaría más tarde), veinte eran combustileras oficiales del Imperio que se encargaban de resurtir a los Voots de patrullaje a lo largo de la misma; y los ciento cuarenta planetas restantes eran estacionamientos que aun no estaban terminados. Según el registro, cada uno de ellos sería removido y llevado a otro lugar para servir a las nuevas tropas que estaban llegando a las nuevas galaxias invadidas o en proceso de guerra.

Fuera de las bases, las combustileras y los estacionamientos, quedaban setenta y cinco Colonias Mixtas en Aol. Ninguna mejor que las otras. Todas estaban llenas de alíen's llegados de distintos rincones del Imperio, no necesariamente sólo de Aol.

Cada una funcionaba como un planeta en miniatura y todas registraban sobre población y varias de las necesidades básicas. Y de la misma manera como sobresalían sus necesidades, las Colonias Mixtas generaban grandes ingresos por sus atracciones, obviamente para Irkens y los pocos alien's restantes que aun gozaban de algún privilegio.

_Si vivir bajo el yugo inmisericorde del imperio significa vagamente un privilegio_ Dib parpadeo sorprendido y se froto entre los ojos —¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?— se recostó en el sillón y aparto momentáneamente la vista del monitor que hacía poco estaba leyendo. Por alguna razón... pensó como si no fuera parte del Imperio... como si no fuera un Ir...

FZZT

Dib miró el monitor repentinamente —¿Qué estoy haciendo?— se dijo rascándose ente las antenas —Deja de perder tiempo— se riño en voz alta y siguió leyendo el informe. Termino con las Colonias Mixtas y reviso el mapa galáctico de Aol. Fuera de los planetas y las colonias había miles de pequeños asteroides sueltos por todo su territorio. La mayoría no más grande que sus pinzas, aunque un cinturón de asteroides que dividía en dos la galaxia albergaba algunos tan grandes como Nave Prima.

Un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Dib extrajo la información de los informes en su PAK. Separo la información de los servicios en común y encontró una en común.

Todas habían recibido mantenimiento por parte de los conserjes la semana pasada. Y los únicos conserjes autorizados a dar servicio a las bases eran los de Nave Prima.

—Computadora, dame un informe completo de la actividad de los conserjes de limpieza de Nave Prima. A donde fueron, donde cargaron el combustible y cualquier reporte mínimo de anomalías—

Claro, por cierto, ya llegaron los SIR. Se retrasaron media hora más por una tormenta estelar, algo así como que un sol exploto, que sé yo.

Dib tenía una clara expresión de que eso no era bueno. Pero como cabía la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera conspirando en contra de Nave Prima y la galaxia Aol, pues decidió dejarlo para después. Además aun tenía que ver qué pasaba en Ka-cka.

—Primero, lo primero. Activa todos los SIR y envía la mitad a vigilar la nave y a la otra mitad dales indicaciones de servir los snacks al personal— Dib hizo una pequeña pausa —Una cosa más, activa siete docenas BRUTO y MUERTE y envíalos a todos los ductos de ventilación con la orden registrada de disparar a todo lo que no sea Irken o un SIR—

**Si, como sea.**

—Excelente— Dib se puso de pie —Avísame de cualquier cosa. Yo voy al nivel de los Voots, necesito revisar personalmente los de mantenimiento— y salió apresuradamente sin esperar la respuesta de la computadora.

Bajo por los elevadores y siguió por los grandes pasillos mirando las tuberías continuamente, avecéis girándose sorpresivamente a sus espaldas esperando sorprender a alguien. O algo.

Poco después empezó a encontrarse a varios SIR en el camino. Eso le hizo sentirse más seguro. Pero no menos preocupado.

Llego hasta el nivel de los Voots y fue directo a los de mantenimiento a las bases... había al menos unas quinientas unidades. Iba a tener trabajo por un buen de tiempo.

Dib suspiró con algo de frustración y fue al primer Voot que tenía cerca. Lo rodeo mirándolo fijamente _Si quisiera colocar algo... ¿Cómo sería?_ Se pregunto y coloco una de sus pinzas en el metal, para liberar una cantidad de sus nano-bots. Les dio la orden de buscar cualquier cosa que no debiera ser parte del cableado y les adjunto un diagrama completo de las partes que conformaban al Voot.

Dib por su lado lo revisó por el exterior. Comenzó con la parte de la base. Se quito los guantes y con los censores realizó un escaneó completo de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser sospechosa (aunque para la vista del ojo ajeno, no fuera nada más que una revisión de roce normal)

Continúo con la maniobra manual hasta que sus nano-bots reportaron que no había ningún tipo de anomalía ni por dentro o fuera.

Así que fue directo a la siguiente unidad.

Estuvo así una hora Irken más. Iba en la unidad número treinta y dos, cuando los nano-bots que revisaban el interior reportaron una anomalía. Dib entró a la cabina del piloto y se fue a la parte trasera, donde se encontraban los snack. Los nano-bots acercaron a él una bolsa de nachos. En la base del empaque había una barra gruesa antirrobo.

Se usaban para evitar, lógicamente, el robo de mercancía sin pagar. Sólo se usaban en las combustileras, ya que en ellas llegaban toda clase de alíens y muchos sino pocos, podrían ser miembros de los patéticos Resisty.

Pero el código antirrobo no era el problema. Sino lo que estaba dentro de él. Los nano-bots habían escaneado la bolsa y encontraron una señal no registrada.

Toda la información de los nano-bots era proporcionada por el PAK. Y si este no tenía registrada una señal (algo que sería extremadamente sorprendente con su puesto como Elite) era que simplemente no era Irken.

Dib tomó la bolsa de nachos y la guardo en su abrigo. Había un laboratorio en uno de los niveles superiores.

Todas las naves de cada Sector lo tenían. Eran laboratorios especializados en armamento militar. Su función era mejorar y repara los armamentos dañados (algo que con Zim nunca estaba de más).

Pero ahora Dib iba a usarlos de otra forma. No podía correr el riesgo de abrir la barra antirrobo así nada más. Podría haber un sistema de auto destrucción que dañara permanentemente el contenido sin posibilidad de recuperar algo de la información.

Y Dib no iba sólo por la información. Quería huellas. Quería muestras de piel. Quería saber quién era el responsable. Y quería saberlo ya.

En su camino a los laboratorios, paso de largo a varios SIR que montaban guardia y a varios más que llevaban charolas llenas de snacks y POOP sodas.

Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero por otro, le hacía pensar cada vez más que había alguien más en Nave Prima. Definitivamente fue _alguien_ quien colocó los explosivos en los baños de las bases. Alguien que pudo pasar inadvertidamente. ¿Pero quién o qué?

En todas las bases hay cientos de censores identificando todo lo que entra y sale. Si algo no Irken pasará por ellos sería inmediatamente detenido. Se armaría un gran escándalo con las alarmas sonando a todo lo que daban y no sólo eso, la alarma automáticamente entraría en el registro de la Inmensa como una revuelta. Y las revueltas son cero tolerancia.

Al primer problema se borra del mapa todo. El Imperio incluso podría hacerle destruir todas las Colonias Mixtas, como ejemplo a los demás.

Dib se detuvo de golpe. Un sentimiento de dolor se había apoderado de él. Es que no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar que destruyeran las Colonias... eso estaba mal.

_Está mal, no puedo hacer eso. No voy a hacerlo. No lo haré. Prefiero morir antes que-_

FZZT

—¿Eh?— Dib se frotó la nuca confundido. ¿Por qué se había detenido en medio del pasillo? ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Debía ir al laboratorio y descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio había dos SIR haciendo guardia en la entrada. Era bueno saber que si había problemas tendría refuerzos.

Fue directo a una de las varias mesas de análisis. Dejó ahí los nachos y tomó asiento tras la computadora para dejarla hacer su trabajo y poder observar los resultados detenidamente en la pantalla.

La computadora encontró lo que sería un rastreador de pulso lento, programado para escanear su alrededor cada hora Irken. El rango de la frecuencia era corto; apenas los mil kilómetros. Y eso en el espacio, donde todo está a años luz de distancia, es nada.

Dib se apoyó en la silla. El sonido que había escuchado en los pasillos... pero… no había nadie fuera en esos momentos... ¿Cómo… quién…? ¿Zim?

No. No podía ser él.

Y si hubiera sido Zim, el ruido en vez de detenerse habría crecido y una explosión no hubiera estado de más.

Dib entre cruzó las pinzas sobre su regazo. Definitivamente la bolsa de nachos era una pista importante y revelaba gran parte de lo que estaba pasando en Aol.

El localizador dentro de la barra era aun más esclarecedor. Quien lo puso ahí deseaba saber a dónde iban los Voots. Los conserjes pudieron fácilmente llevar consigo los snacks para comer en su descanso, y por ende, la envoltura se desecharía en la misma base. El localizador tendría fácilmente unos tres días Irken libres para escanear hasta ser procesado en el reciclado... pero, la frecuencia no llegaba más allá de los mil kilómetros... sin un receptor cercano la información era inútil. Era como un televisor sin antena receptora, era inútil. Inservible.

_A menos que el receptor estuviera cerca. Tan cerca como para que nadie lo notara. Tan cerca... como para pasar inadvertido..._ Dib miró la bolsa de nachos sobre la mesa de análisis _La pregunta es ¿Dónde está el receptor y porque nadie lo ha descubierto aun?_

_Supongamos_ pensó Dib _que ya logré entrar a las bases. Mis transmisores están funcionando... no. Los transmisores no pudieron ser primero. Fueron los receptores, de lo contrarío no sabría si los transmisores funcionaron._

_De a cuerdo. Quiero cierta información que está en las bases. Así que decido jugar al espía. Uso un transmisor de pulso retardado, porque una frecuencia más rápida sería localizada de inmediato. Ok. Hasta ahí todo tiene sentido._

_Sé que mis receptores funcionan porque ya los probé... pero mis receptores sólo almacenaran la información que les llega de los transmisores... necesito una forma segura de extraerlos._

_Los transmisores no son el problema, porque nadie los notará... pero sacar los receptores es algo completamente diferente. ¿Cómo lo hago? Los snacks van a parar a la basura... es ahí donde permanecerán más tiempo... necesito un receptor en la basura... pero… ¿Qué es el receptor?_

_¿Qué podría ser?_ se preguntó _Puede ser cualquier cosa, como el dispensario del jabón o las toallas para los guantes ¿Qué más?_ Dib dejó a la maquina seguir con el escaneo completo y le dio órdenes de pasarle los resultados directamente al PAK.

Y fue directamente a los baños.

Una vez ahí observo su alrededor. Miró los lavabos, la jabonera, las toallas... y entonces lo notó.

_El papel higiénico_ se dijo sonriendo. Entró a uno de los baños y miró la caja de papel. Su función era sencilla. Una llave abría el caracol que resguardaba el papel... y si el receptor iba a estar en algún lugar, la caja de caracol sería el más seguro. Bien cubierto a la vista, fuera del alcance de la humedad o el agua. El perfecto escondite.

_Aunque también puede que este alucinando todo y que haya perdido tiempo de trabajo en una tontería _Dib forzó la caja hasta romperla. Reviso el interior palpándolo con las pinzas _Quizás estoy loco y nada de nada está relacionado y sólo perdí el tie... _se paró en seco. Acababa de sentir algo.

Era algo rectangular... y estaba pegado, a la base de la caja que estaba atornillada a la división. Dib se agachó sin aliento y apreció una pequeña caja negra rectangular en el interior de la base del caracol, por la hendidura donde salía el papel.

La desprendió de un tirón y sintió que volaba mientras regresaba al laboratorio. Quitó la bolsa de nachos de la mesa y dejo en su lugar la caja negra. Tomó asiento otra vez en la computadora y esperó los resultados en la pantalla. Tubo la intensa necesitad de arrancarse las pinzas de una mordida por los nervios.

Con un PIP, la computadora mostró en la pantalla lo que había descubierto. Era un reporte completo con horarios, un mapa de Nave Prima, rangos de Irkens (entre ellos el suyo propio) y una larga lista más de información sobre los Voots, el armamento y toda clase de datos de alta clasificación.

Tenía ante sus ojos uno de los quizás miles de transmisores.

Dib sintió un frío recorriéndole la medula. El ruido en el pasillo era verdadero. La conspiración era verdadera. Y el maldito enemigo estaba dentro de la nave.

—Por Irk— gimió Dib y sin esperar más salió del laboratorio para dirigirse al Puente Principal. Era hora de una junta urgente. Realmente urgente.

Apenas llegó se dejó caer en el sillón —Computadora, quiero una junta visual con Mem y Wisconsin. Ahora—

**Ok ¿Y qué hago con el reporte que me pidió? Se le olvido aquí.**

—¿Qué reporte?—

**El reporte de actividades de los conserjes.**

—Ah, ese reporte. Sí, er, dámelo, si, dámelo—

**Biiieeeen.** Y en el monitor con los datos de la galaxia Aol, surgió una ventana con el reporte de actividades de los conserjes.

—Gracias, ahora dame la video conferencia con Mem y Wisconsin—

**Ok.**

Y en los dos monitores que estaban libres, aparecieron Mem y Wisconsin comiendo, cada uno en su respectiva pantalla.

—Mem, Wisconsin— llamó Dib. Los nombrados dieron un salto exagerado y sin desearlo terminaron escupiendo su comida al monitor al gritar sorpresivamente al ver la enorme cabeza de su Comandante a su lado. Al parecer la computadora olvido decirles que tenían una llamada y sólo puso los monitores a su lado sin avisar.

Dib se hubiera reído de eso, sino fuera porque estaba bajo una situación realmente peligrosa. Y porque si algo salía mal, iba a ser su culpa.

Un poco de ambas.

Dib miró como sus dos asistentes limpiaban sus respectivos monitores y lo saludaban militarmente muy avergonzados —¡Señor, no lo esperaba señor!— dijeron al unísono.

—Descuiden— intervino Dib —Les llamo para avisarles de algo— y sin más rodeo les explicó lo que estaba pasando. Les dio los informes del laboratorio, el reporte de las actividades de los conserjes y las solicitudes que había recibido de Aol.

—Wisconsin, quiero que analices la información del reporte de los conserjes. Quiero ver si alguna cuadrilla de mantenimiento reporto alguna anomalía. Necesito saber cuando fue, quienes estaban a bordo en ese momento y si alguno de ellos sigue en Nave Prima— ordenó Dib.

—¡Sí, señor!—

—Mem, te dejo a cargo de los SIR, la mitad esta en servicio y la otra mitad esta en vigilancia. Además están los BRUTO y los MUERTE. Sincronízate con ellos y repórtame cualquier anomalía que detecten. Si hay algo o alguien en Nave Prima, va a ser cuestión de tiempo el encontrarlo ahora que la vigilancia ha aumentado—

—¡Sí, señor!—

—Bien, debo irme, infórmenme de lo que suceda—

—Sí, señor. Llamare a los soldados para que patrullen la ventilación— añadió Mem.

Dib miró fijamente a Mem —No. Nadie sale de sus cuartos—

Los dos asistentes lo miraron confundidos —¿Perdón señor?—

—Quiero a todos en sus cuartos. Nadie va a salir hasta mañana— exclamó Dib seriamente —Porque... — continuó al ver que deseaban interrumpirlo —En este momento todos están en carga mínima. Usamos a todo el personal que teníamos para tener en línea a Nave Prima. Todos están cansados y no me sirven así. Si el enemigo está dentro de la nave, quiero a todos al cien por ciento. Eso los incluye a ustedes. Así que yo voy a ocuparme de todo hasta mañana—

—¿¡QUÉ!— chillaron ambos asistentes incrédulos. Dib les sonrió y se puso de pie —Yo soy el Comandante Supremo General Imperial de Nave Prima y del Sector Trece, al menos tengan un poco más de confianza en su líder—

—¡Pero, pero, pero!— chillaba Wisconsin y miro aterrado a Mem —¡Dile algo!—

Mem no estaba en mejor posición, estaba de un pálido desagradable — ¡Señor, entre en razón! ¡Sólo déjeme sacar a un par de soldados para su protección! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer si muere?—

Dib les sonrió con calma —Nunca me he retractado de mi palabra Mem. Estaba consciente de las complicaciones que pudieran surgir cuando di la orden de descanso forzado y no pienso esconderme solo porque todo se complico un poco— amplió su sonrisa —Todo va estar bien, no tengo pensado dejar mi puesto en vacante aun. Sólo recuerden avisarme si pasa algo. Y no tengan miedo, este soy yo sin miedo— y sin más extendió sus patas mecánicas y las uso para tener el impulso suficiente para saltar al techo; donde abrió una de las escotillas de ventilación y entro sin problemas.

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo.

Gracias por tu mensaje**Kamui silverfox**(Gracias por tu mensaje. Pues ya vez como resulto todo. Dib si tiene muchaaaa mala suerte, pobrecito XD pero bueno, es parte de su encanto… creo. Espero que el giro te haya gustado ¡Más sorpresas vienen en camino!)**, ****Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Hola, como estas? Ya vez, sin duda a Dib le toca siempre lo feo. Como que la traen con el XD Si, es verdad, me fui mucho con lo Potteresco, pero me quedaba sin imaginación en ese punto. Voy a buscarte en el DA, por estos días me vas a ver por ahí, gracias de nuevo por todo)y a **Dark-KannaI**(Bueno, gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje! Me alegraste mucho. Espero que el giro te gustara aunque creo, no me explique muy bien :P sorry, voy a tratar de hacerlo más fácil)

¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo!


	8. NAVE PRIMA Y BEN

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

El interior de los tubos de los ductos de ventilación era tan grande como los pasillos. Dib estaba de pie sin problemas y aun había un espacio de casi tres metros hasta el techo del ducto.

La temperatura era más fría, obviamente por el control en la ventilación. Podía escuchar el leve zumbido de los motores expandiéndose a lo largo de los extensos ductos que parecían un laberinto sin fin. Pequeñas lámparas de color rojo ubicadas en las paredes, iluminaban el interior tenuemente. Alguna de ellas estaban ya fundidas y pedazos en los trayectos estaban a oscuras, otras tintineaban, apagando y encendiéndose en lapsos irregulares.

Era de nuevo como una película de terror.

Dib extrajo el sable de su PAK y le activo con prisa. Si algo estaba en los ductos de ventilación, ciertamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de matar a un Elite y no había mejor carnada que él en esos momentos.

Caminó por los extensos túneles circulares, escuchando el zumbido de los motores que enmudecían sus propios pasos, todo. Incluso los BRUTO y MUERTE no se escuchaban. Se había dado un buen par de sustos cuando se los había topado en su camino un par de veces.

El frío aumentaba en algunas secciones, en otras no era tan intenso. Y siguió caminando, perdiéndose entre espacios de oscuridad y otros lugares de luz parpadeante... hasta que vio algo inesperado.

Uno de los pasillos estaba completamente a oscuras. Dib activo la luz infrarroja de sus nano-bots y lo que descubrió le erizo la medula. El ruido de los motores aun susurraba en sus antenas, opacando cualquier otro sonido. Miró los ductos a sus costados, a sus espaldas y los que estaban más adelante... todos estaban iluminados. Nada se veía cerca. Incluso un par de BRUTO's y MUERTE's patrullaban más adelante... y aun con todo... ninguna de las unidades había reportado lo que el túnel oscuro estaba mostrándole. Lo que él estaba mirando.

Había al menos cinco unidades de BRUTO's y casi diez de MUERTE's esparcidos por el piso. Completamente despedazados.

Algo los había atacado y la alarme del ataque no había sido dada _¿Pero cómo?_ Se pregunto Dib, acercándose a las unidades para observarlas mejor _Di orden estricta de que dispararán a todo lo que no fuera Irken o un SIR ¿Cómo los atacaron?_ Tomo una de las piezas y apreció un corte liso, como el de un cuchillo _¿Una espada? Sólo el metal Irken de más alta calidad puede hacerlo ¿Cómo es que el intruso tiene algo así? No es algo que se pueda conseguir fácilmente... no es algo que pase desapercibido en los censores de Nave Prima..._ Dib se puso de pie y miró detenidamente a su alrededor.

No había signos de lucha. No había muestras de golpes, rasguños, nada. Como si simplemente las unidades hubieran decidido desmantelarse ahí por gusto.

Siguió caminando por la oscuridad del túnel, pensando en todo lo que había visto.

Había alguien en Nave Prima. Ya no había más suposiciones ni nada por el estilo.

Definitivamente había alguien y recientemente se había encargado de destruir varias unidades sin causar revuelta y no sólo eso, las unidades no habían regresado el ataque. Simplemente se habían rendido.

Dib se detuvo en la oscuridad casi de golpe al descubrir la realidad de lo que estaba pasando _El enemigo se ve como un Irken_ pensó mirando el largo túnel cubierto por la oscuridad _Y no hace mucho que se encargo de las unidades. No los esperaba sin duda. Estoy seguro de que esperaba poder hacer algo mientras todos estaban recluidos en sus habitaciones ¿Recolectar los receptores acaso? Puede ser. Los censores de los pasillos no lo detectaron, entonces se a estado moviendo por los ductos. No esperó ver a los BRUTO y MUERTE y los ataco de inmediato_ miró el largo pasillo y salió corriendo inesperadamente.

Pasó de largo varias lámparas rotas _El intruso tuvo que romperlas. Trata de ocultar su huida en la oscuridad... entonces_ sonrió _Debo seguir la oscuridad para llegar a él._

Dib corrió por los túneles sumergidos por la oscuridad, siguiendo el rastro, esperando que al final de cada vuelta, encontrar al huésped indeseado.

Y creyó hacerlo cuando encontró una de las rendijas de ventilación abierta. Alguien había bajado por ella. Dib la miró detenidamente. No había rastro de algún tipo, algo como cabello, alguna viscosidad, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a descubrir quién era el alíen a cargo de los daños.

Dib abrió la escotilla lo justo para pasar por ella. De un salto cayó al suelo y se giró a ambos lados del extenso pasillo. Sólo había dos SIR montando guardia frente a una compuerta. No veía a nadie más.

Fue cuando un PIP de la Computadora Central le aviso de un movimiento en la esquina que tenía delante. Dib se apresuró y cuando giró en el lugar indicado se freno en seco —¡¿ZIM?—

El conserje lo miró algo confundido —¿Pasa algo, mi Elite?—

Dib lo miró con ganas de estrangularlo —¡¿Qué rayos haces fuera de tu habitación? ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas de ella sin permiso!—

—¡Zim está limpiando!— declaró el ex-invasor sonriendo.

Dib se cruzó de brazos —¿Enserio? ¿Y donde están tus utensilios de limpieza?—

—No sé— expreso honestamente Zim.

—Ve a tú habitación— le ordenó Dib furioso —Y ten cuidado a dónde vas ¡Y no olvides a GIR!—

—¡Sí, mi Elite!— dijo Zim y se dio media vuelta.

—Tu cuarto está en la otra dirección— siseó Dib.

—Ok— respondió Zim y pasó de largo al más alto. Dib lo miró fijamente. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando recordó algo. Zim nunca lo llamaba Elite... siempre le decía Alto.

Y el PAK le informó que Zim estaba en su habitación con GIR.

—Oye, Zim— lo llamó Dib sonriendo. Era increíble. Había encontrado al receptor.

El conserje lo miró —¿Sí, mi Elite?—

—Necesito pedirte algo— le dijo él más alto acercándose a él. _Zim_ espero pacientemente. Dib se colocó a su altura, apoyado sobre una de sus piernas —Oye, Zim—

—¿Sí, mi Elite?—

Dib sonrió casi con cariño y se acerco a una de sus antenas para susurrarle —Zim nunca me llama Elite— y de un rápido movimiento el falso conserje evito una de las extremidades de Dib, que iba a golpearlo en la espalda.

—Eres rápido— sonrió Dib poniéndose de pie con su sable activado. El _Zim_ sonreía también —Y tú no eres tan estúpido como los otros Elites—

Dib lo miró seriamente —Fuiste tú quien los mató—

El impostor amplió su sonrisa —Mira nada más, si el _altito_ sabe sumar dos más dos. Algo extraordinario en los de tu estatura, por lo general todos los que he conocido son tan imbéciles que ni siquiera saben su nombre— y del PAK, surgió una barra, que resultó ser una espada.

—Espero que no le importe morir aquí, mí Elite— se burló.

—Piensas pelear aun con la imagen de Zim ¿Tan seguro estas de que vas a poder matarme y que lograrás dejarle caer la culpa de todo esto una vez más?— le preguntó Dib molesto.

El impostor amplió su sonrisa —A funcionado muy bien hasta el momento ¿O no?—

Dib se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo —Nunca has encontrado a alguien como yo. Te lo aseguro—

—¿Alguna última petición?— sonrió el impostor.

—Sí— sonrío el más alto —Tú nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? Te juro que no lo voy a olvidar— el _Zim_ lo miró confundido —Porque me gustaría saber a quien voy a derrotar. Yo soy Di-bug, aunque creo que ya lo sabes— sonrió Dib.

El impostor rió divertido —Estas muy confiado ¿Eh?— hizo un movimiento hábil con la espada y le apunto con ella —Soy Ben—

—Muy bien, _Ben_— sonrió Dib apuntándole con su sable láser —¿Comenzamos?— añadió mostrando una tuerca que había recogido de las unidades desmanteladas.

—Adelante, Di-bug— sonrió el impostor. Dib dejó caer la tuerca y cuando el primer CLINK de los rebotes se escuchó, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

El sable y la espada chocaron entre ellas haciendo saltar chispas azules que iluminaron momentáneamente el pasillo. El intruso extendió una de sus patas mecánicas y trató de golpear a Dib en la cara, este fue un poco más rápido y la salvó apenas.

Tomaron distancia entre ellos y chocaron otra vez, esta vez Dib ejerció más fuerza y lo hizo retroceder; pero su oponente se aparto de un salto y Dib perdió el equilibrio. Cayó al piso y de milagro evito la espada que casi se clava en su cabeza.

El impostor se lanzó en su contra aprovechando que Dib aun no estaba en balance y logró cortarle en el pecho. En la pequeña pausa Dib le asesto un puñetazo en la cabeza haciéndolo perder su equilibrio un poco, pero cuando quiso contraatacar el falso Zim se aparto hábilmente.

Quedaron ambos a distancia, mirándose entre jadeos con todo el odio que podían acumular en ese momento. Dib fue el primero en moverse y su adversario le siguió. El primero fingió intentar cortarlo de costado y cuando el segundo saltó para evitarlo, Dib se corrigió y le asesto una patada en el estomago

El fingido conserje se estrelló contra el muro y no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que Dib lo golpeo en la cara y de inmediato lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo brutalmente contra el piso. El caído rodó sorpresivamente de costado y le clavo la espada de largo filo en el costado derecho.

Dib profirió un ahogado gemido y retrocedió torpemente. Instante que aprovecho Ben para hacerlo caer de una hábil metida de pies. Dib cayó al piso y rodó lo justo para evitar la espada que iba a su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar una tremenda patada en la quijada. Escuchó algo romperse en su interior y un sabor metálico le inundó la boca.

Fue cuando vio el filo de la espada bajando hacia él. Su movimiento fue más un reflejo que un pensamiento. Tardó dos micras de segundo descubrir que estaba sosteniendo el filo de la espada entre sus pinzas desnudas. No tenía el sable láser.

—¡Muérete de una vez!— gruñó Ben, haciendo una extraordinaria presión sobre el que suponía un Irken caído. Y contrarío a todo lo que esperaba, el Irken bajo él sonrío.

—Uy, cuanto lo siento— le sonrió Dib, con una aura de poder en sus ojos —Pero no tengo intenciones de morir hoy ¡Y menos contra ti Ben!— y de un movimiento alzó a impostor por el filo de su espada y lo tiró hacía sus espaldas. Ben entre la sorpresa y el shock no pudo hacer nada sino mirar como el piso estaba más cerca de su rostro... hasta que se detuvo de golpe en el aire.

Parpadeo dos veces antes de comprender que él no volaba y fue cuando descubrió la fuente de su anti gravedad. Dib lo estaba sosteniendo por el cinturón del pantalón. Y estaba sonriendo.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?— dijo el más alto divertido. Ben lo fulminó y de un giro con patada se libro de Dib, cayó de pie y se alejó de un salto.

Dib lo miró con calma, a pesar de seguir agitado y teniendo la herida de su pecho escociéndole dolorosamente —Que cara— rió apreciando como Ben lo miraba con odio —En verdad pensabas que esto sería fácil ¿Eh? Que pena que no—

Ben escupió al piso —Te subestime— acepto tronando su cuello —Eres completamente diferente a los otros. Todos ellos lloraron suplicando por su vida— sonrió fríamente al ver como Dib dejaba de sonreír —Muchos mojaron los pantalones y ninguno tuvo problemas de hincarse ante mí, rogando patéticamente por que no los matara. Debiste verlos, fue divertido. Me alegró la estancia por mucho tiempo, incluso ahora su recuerdo esta fresco en mi mente... como el olor de sus orines— añadió divertido.

Dib lo miró con desagrado —Eres un mercenario— no era una pegunta. Ben hizo una mueca burlona —¿Apenas te das cuenta? Quizás no eres tan rápido como pensé y ¡GFF!— Ben se estrelló contra el muro que estaba tras de él y termino de cara en el piso —*kkff* ¿Có-cómo...?— gimió alzando apenas la mirada y observando a su adversario a unos pasos de él —¿Cuándo *cof* te *ggh* moviste...?— se irguió torpemente.

—Quizás no lo parezca Ben, pero hasta yo tengo mi as bajo la manga. Ya no voy a jugar contigo y—

PUM

—¡AGH!—

Dib soltó al impostor sin querer cuando inesperadamente algo le estalló en la cara y una masa gris le cubrió el rostro. Escuchó el golpe seco de Ben cayendo al piso y sus pasos torpes pero apresurados huyendo.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruñó Dib tratando de quitarse la masa gris de la cara, pero estaba fijamente adherida. No tuvo más remedio que ordenarle a los nano-bots que envolvieran la masa gris para poder ver de nuevo. Sobre sus ojos apareció una pantalla negra que de inmediato se volvió blanca y pudo ver de nuevo su alrededor. Vio el pasillo y la espada de Ben frente a su rostro.

Se movió lo justo para evitar el golpe en su cara, pero el filo se clavó en su hombro y le hubiera cortado de tajo el brazo si no fuera porque una de sus extremidades mecánicas surgió del PAK y golpeó a Ben en la espalda y lo azoto al piso.

La espada hizo un movimiento violento e irregular hacía atrás y Dib profirió un grito agónico que inundo el pasillo, haciéndolo casi temblar desde los cimientos. Dib cayó de rodillas, sujetando su hombro casi destajado que empezaba a mojar su camisa negra con sangre. Jadeaba violentamente y aun con el punzante dolor tomó a Ben de la espalda y lo azotó contra la pared. El impostor gimió apenas al verse tomado por sorpresa y de nuevo se vio de cara al piso, escupiendo algo azul de su boca. Dib esperaba que fuera su sangre.

—Esto no *g-gah* te lo voy a perdonar— gimió el impostor, irguiéndose con un dolor indescriptible en su rostro —Tú, tú no me vas a *ggh* derrotar—

—Lo mismo va para ti— le espetó Dib irguiéndose dolorosamente, sintiendo toda su camisa empapada —No voy a perder contra ti—

Ben lo miró sin expresión unos momentos y sonrío burlonamente —Esta es la primera vez que tengo que retirarme estratégicamente— Dib apenas iba a decir algo cuando un PUM repentino estalló dejando una nube de humo negra que inundó el pasillo.

—¡No de nuevo!— grito Dib cegado por la espesura del humo, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Envió a un grupo de sus nano-bots en busca de Ben y a pesar de que no pudo hacer más por su herida y la bomba de gas, se sonrío sabiendo que no tardaría en localizar al impostor.

Instantes después la niebla oscura se desvaneció por sí sola, dejando a Dib al descubierto, con una apariencia desgastada. Estaba jadeando porque su herida le punzaba terriblemente y empezaba a ver todo borroso por la pérdida de su sangre. Se apoyo contra la pared y tubo que encaminar sus pasos a la enfermería.

A medio camino, el PAK le informo que los nano-bots se habían acoplado a Ben exitosamente, y que el impostor había robado un Voot para huir.

Dib agradeció que al menos ya no hubiera más peligros... por el momento.

Cuando por fin llegó a la enfermería, se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sofisticadas camas que flotaban sobre el suelo. Agradeció terriblemente que fueran suaves.

Se recostó lo más cómodo que podía estar en esos momentos —Computadora...— gimió apenas, sorprendido de aun poder hablar.

**¿Síiii?**

—Da, dame una llamada *ah-ggf* una llamada directa con Roi *gf* de inmediato—

**Mmm, okey. Pero creo que necesita un médico. Eso se ve feo.**

—Roi es _el_ médico *ufg*—

**¿Eh? Aaaaah, sí, es verdad…**

—¿Computadora?—

**¿Sí?**

—¡ROI. AHORA!—

**Ok, ok**

Por medio de los nano-bots sobre la masa gris, que transmitían la señal visual a los que estaban bajo ella, Dib apreció como surgió un monitor del techo.

Súbitamente el perfil de Roi apareció, estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser una sopa instantánea con terrones de azúcar, mientras leía una revista.

—¿Roi?— gimió Dib.

—¿Eh? ¡AAH!— el nombrado se giró tan rápido y sorprendido que se cayó de su lugar, desapareciendo unos instantes de la vista. Cuando Dib lo volvió a ver tenia la revisa sobre las antenas y fideos sobre su ropa —¡¿SEÑOR QUE RAYOS LE PASÓ?— chilló pálido.

—Roi, cálmate *ngh* estoy bien. Necesito tu *uf* ayuda *ggh*— Roi entonces fijó la vista en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron aun más —¡VASELINA, OH, NO! ¡Tiene vaselina en su rostro! ¡Vaselina! ¡Debe ir a la enfermería! ¡No, yo debo ir a la enfermería y!—

—¡ROI!— el jefe de médicos se quedó de piedra, temblando en su lugar nervioso, con una posición extraña de terror y un intento por arrancarse las antenas

—Bien, cálmate Roi— indicó el más alto.

—¡P-p-p-pero tiene vaselina y!—

—¡Respira Roi! Necesito que estés calmado. Aparte de la vaselina tengo casi seccionado el brazo. Estoy perdiendo sangre rápidamente—

—¡Voy a la enfermería de inmediato!—

—**No**— Roi lo miró como si estuviera loco —Tú sigue en tu habitación. Puedes manejar los instrumentos en línea con tu PAK. No hace falta que vengas. Sólo haz lo que debas y date prisa—

El jefe de médicos no se vio nada conforme y vaciló un poco antes de hablar —E-está bien... um, debo escanearlo primero para saber su condición. Veo que la herida en su hombro es profunda, lo inmediato es llevarlo a un tanque de recuperación, pero con la vaselina en su rostro no puedo porque es altamente toxica... es increíble que no esté gritando por el dolor...— añadió incrédulo pero bastante interesado —Primero es la limpieza, va a ser terriblemente doloroso hacerlo porque no voy a poder anestesiarlo, pierde sangre muy rápido señor—

—Sólo dile *ngh* a una de las maquinas que me pase el químico que necesito, lo limpiare de golpe—

—No creo que eso sea bue—

—**Damelo**— insistió Dib cansinamente. Roi se vio más pálido y asustado que antes. Suspiró con resignación y después de unos instantes un brazo mecánico surgió de la camilla y le pasó a Dib un frasco transparente que contenía un líquido amarillo fosforescente.

El brazo dejó el frasco entre las pinzas de Dib y este lo tomó firmemente.

—Es un diluyente. Quitará la vaselina de inmediato pero de preferencia no-hiuuuugg— chilló Roi con desagrado. Dib se había derramado todo el líquido sobre el rostro y quizás fuera de verdad doloroso tener la vaselina en el rostro, pero gracias a los nano-bots que cubrían su piel por completo, él no tenía que preocuparse de eso... solo de su brazo cortado casi de tajo y la hemorragia masiva que estaba sufriendo.

Dib se frotó el rostro hasta ya no tener nada de la masa gris. Un brazo mecánico le paso una botella con un liquido verde oliva transparente y se la vació sin vacilar de nuevo. Una sensación agradablemente refrescante le inundó la cara.

—El tanque de recuperación ya está listo señor, entre ahora... um, pe-pe-pero debe quitarse toda la ropa antes de— Roi no dijo más. La camisa de Dib terminó volando hacía el monitor junto con los pantalones, los interiores y las botas. Dib fue guiado por uno de los brazos para servirle de apoyo. Sintió que entraba a un espacio reducido y una compuerta cerró a sus espaldas. Una mascarilla se adhirió automáticamente a su boca y sintió como agua surgía de la base y subía a un ritmo acelerado.

Poco después de eso, estaba flotando sobre un cálido líquido... hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_Hay algo cálido_ se dijo en la oscuridad, aun sin deseos de abrir los ojos. La sensación cálida que lo rodeaba era muy confortable. Suave. Ligera. Estar ahí era todo lo que deseaba. Había tanta paz.

Fue cuando una vibración le causo molestia. Ese algo alteraba su paz. Y no se estaba deteniendo. Estaba aumentando.

Secuencia de recuperación terminada. Iniciando vaciado del tanque.

Dib abrió los ojos de golpe, algo lo estaba jalando hacia abajo y un resplandor verdoso intenso bajo él no lo dejaba ver. Fue cuando sintió una especie de mascarilla en su boca. Se la quito por auto reflejo y nadó fervientemente hacia arriba. Fue cuando vio el techo de bóveda de un tanque recubierto de metal. El resplandor que había visto surgía de unas lámparas en el fondo. El agua comenzaba a descender por entre las coladeras.

El tanque era lo justo para un Irken de su altura. Su cuerpo comenzó a descender junto al agua y entre jadeos por la sorpresa decidió ponerse de nuevo la mascarilla. Eso lo calmo un poco mientras lo último del agua terminaba por drenarse.

—Computadora— llamó Dib con ambos pies en el fondo del tanque.

**¿Síiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

Con la peor de las sensaciones hasta el momento, Dib se atrevió a preguntar —¿A-alguna anomalía que deba ser reportada sobre mi cuerpo?— en realidad no sabía porque estaba preguntando eso.

**Mmm, no.**

—Ah, okey— respondió Dib casi sin aliento. El corazón aun lo tenía a mil por hora y no sabía si creerle a la computadora. Podría ser una trampa y —¡Ugh, no!— chilló al verse desnudo —¡Computadora una toalla! ¡Y que sea grande y larga!— ordeno apremiante —¡Y que cubra al menos hasta mis rodillas!— añadió, no fuera a ser que la computadora le diera una mini que apenas y le cubriera como un pañuelo.

**Ok.**

Y un brazo mecánico surgió del techo con una toalla blanca excelentemente doblada dentro de una bolsa sellada. Dib la tomó y sin miramientos sacó la toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura.

Abriendo escotilla. Anuncio la computadora. Las luces del tanque se apagaron y la escotilla se abrió para mostrar a un gran monitor, donde Roi aguardaba.

—Hola— les sonrió Dib saliendo del tanque. Se sentía mejor al saber que nadie lo vería desnudo. Y con una idea más clara de lo que había pasado. Por unos locos momentos había sentido que estaba ocultando algo tan horrible que nadie debía saberlo. Que tonterías.

—¿Cómo se siente, señor?— pregunto Roi, escaneándolo con varios dispositivos flotantes alrededor de Dib. Uno incluso le estaba tomando fotos y fue cuando notó dos grandes cicatrices. Una en su hombro que le llegaba casi hasta a la axila y otra que le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado. Mmm, había olvidado esa.

—Excelente, gracias por tú ayuda Roi. Creo que hubiera muerto de no ser por ti— le sonrió Dib tomando un nuevo uniforme completo de parte de uno de los brazos mecánicos surgidos del techo.

El jefe de médicos se puso de un verde oscuro y bajo la mirada —G-g-gra-gracias, señor—

—Aun así, lamento haberte sacado de tu descanso— añadió el más alto, quitándose la toalla y comenzando a cambiarse. De repente no entendía porque había sentido tanto pudor, ah, las tonterías que pensaba últimamente.

—N-no se preocupe, s-señor— Roi le dio la espalda desde el monitor y no volvió a girarse hasta que Dib estuvo listo... y para cuando lo hizo aun tenía un sonrojo verde oscuro intenso.

—Bueno, debo ir a seguir con mis deberes— sonrió Dib.

La pena de Roi desapareció —¿Qué? ¡Eso no puedo aceptarlo señor!— dijo imperante —Aun está agotado por la pérdida de sangre, el tanque sólo lo estabilizo. Necesita reposo por al menos dos días seguidos. No, usted _va_ a tomar dos días de reposo seguidos— añadió Roi seriamente.

Dib lo miro con calma —Tomare esos días luego Roi, tenemos una emergencia— y sin más le explico todo lo que estaba pasando. El jefe de médicos estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla de nuevo de no ser porque se sujeto de la mesa a tiempo.

—¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando!— chilló Roi pálido.

Dib lo miró con calma —No te preocupes. Ya salió de la nave. Pero debo atender varias cosas más antes de tomar esos dos días—

El médico en jefe bajo sus antenas sumisamente —Um, bueno... pe-pero al menos déjeme estar a su lado para supervisarlo... um, señor—

Dib suspiró cansado —Esta bien, pero no te prometo que vaya a estar quieto. Ah, pero no voy a permitir que vayas a salir de tu cuarto, debes seguir recargándote, pero puedes seguirme con los monitores—

Roi sonrió de antena a antena.

Para cuando Dib regresó al Puente Principal, los monitores que mostraban a Mem y Wisconsin seguían ahí. Ambos asistentes sonrieron al ver a Dib y miraron confundidos a Roi, que seguía a su líder por medio de un monitor levitante (que mostraba una mini-pantalla adjunta con los pulsos vitales de su paciente).

Y Dib tuvo que explicar a sus dos asistentes lo que había pasado. Tras varias caras de horror, terror, indignación, rabia y deseos de venganza; Dib pudo sentarse tranquilamente en su sillón por menos de dos parpadeos (Mem y Wisconsin comenzaron a pelear entre ellos como de costumbre, culpando al otro de lo que había pasado y Roi no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente como si esperara que en cualquier momento algo grotesco saliera de su piel y él pudiera detenerlo a tiempo)

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, Dib se preguntó si realmente tendría oportunidad de descansar. Recibió una respuesta mental de NO.

—Bien, basta de peleas— suspiró Dib. Sus dos asistentes dejaron de hacerlo inmediatamente y Roi anotaba algo en su Palm. Pero al menos su pulso era estable... aunque sentía algo raro el hombro.

—Ahora que el intruso esta fuera de la nave, hay que solucionar los problemas en Aol y debemos alertar a las demás bases del Sector Trece— cruzo las pinzas —Wisconsin, da un aviso urgente a todas las bases, habrá junta inmediata dentro de una hora. Quiero una junta simultánea con todo el Sector—

—¿Todos?— repitió Wisconsin sorprendido.

—Sí. Trabajamos a contra tiempo. No sabemos cuántas bases pueden estar en peligro aparte de las ya reportadas. Así que entre más rápido, mejor—

—Sí, señor— respondió Wisconsin con un aire bastante agradable —Enseguida envío el aviso y haré los preparativos para la conferencia— y se puso a escribir apresuradamente en su Palm. Dib se giró a Mem, que alzó el pecho —Mem—

—¿Sí, señor?—

—Prepara un plan de seguridad en código rojo para todo el Sector Trece. Cuando lo tengas, muéstramelo y veremos que añadir. Cuento contigo—

Mem sonrió ampliamente —Enseguida, señor— y extrajo un monitor de su PAK y comenzó a trabajar en él.

Dib sonrió y miró a Roi, este se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco —Espero no te estés aburriendo—

—¡Para nada!— se apresuró el médico —E-es muy interesante— añadió desviando la mirada al piso. Dib le sonrió y se recostó comandante en sillón mientras todo estaba listo.

Durante una hora Irken, Dib estuvo arreglando un plan de defensa con Mem, cambiando, agregando y reforzando puntos de seguridad en las bases y en Nave Prima.

Una vez estuvo listo Roi revisó su pulso y le dio luz azul para continuar con sus tareas.

Wisconsin tuvo todo listo a tiempo y Dib recapacitó en que quizás, hablar con los trescientos cuarenta y cinco líderes de bases, no fue una _muy _buenaidea. El gran monitor central estaba dividido en tantas ventanitas que Dib tuvo que sincronizarse con la computadora para poder identificarlos. Por alguna razón todos se vieron muy contentos cuando les hablaba por su nombre. Aun no entendía muy bien porque todos lo hacían.

La junta del Sector Trece fue larga (casi cinco horas Irken), quizás tediosa por toda la información, pero al final fue satisfactoria. Dib se sorprendió un poco, no, bueno, bastante; por la rapidez en la que todos comenzaron a moverse.

Una hora después de que la junta terminó, todos enviaron reportes completos sobre los sistemas de seguridad, sobre los escaneos completos en las bases, reportes de movimiento de los últimos tres meses (que en tiempo Irken es bastante) y un sin número de reportes desde las bases, las combustileras y todo objeto más grande que una pinza establecido en cualquier lugar del Sector Trece.

Eran los reportes más completos que Dib había visto en su vida... lo cual no era mucho.

E irónicamente, gracias a que toda la tripulación estaba en descanso forzado... él iba a tener que organizarlos. Dib se reprendió mentalmente por ese pequeño error en sus cálculos. Ahora tenía más trabajo del que podía haber soñado... o temido.

Suspiró hondamente y les ordenó a Mem, Wisconsin y Roi que fueran a descansar ya que él terminaría los reportes. Ninguno de los tres pareció desear a hacerlo, pero obedecieron igual.

Para cuando Dib se fue a dormir, el nuevo día había comenzado.

—Me vale, voy a dormir— gimió Dib dejándose caer en la cama —No quiero saber de un maldito reporte más... no quie...ro saber de nadieeeaaaaaawwww— se estiró ruidosamente y cerró los ojos.

TOC, TOC, TOC

—¿Señor? ¿Está despierto?—

Dib soltó una majadería interna y se puso de pie lentamente —Voy Wisconsin— pensó en ponerse las botas y el abrigo pero no le dieron ganas. Así que abrió la puerta con sólo sus pantalones y su camisa negra de manga larga puesta —Buen inicio de jordana, Señor— saludó Wisconsin sonriendo de lado a lado.

—Buen inicio de jornada para ti también— sonrió Dib y sin poder hacer nada, Wisconsin entró seguido de Mem —Buen inicio de jornada señor— saludo. Dib le devolvió el saludo y apenas iba a decir algo cuando entro Roi seguido de sus médicos asistentes, que cargaban con varias maquinas inalámbricas.

Dib comprendió que no iba a poder descansar...

—Señor, por favor recuéstese— indicó Roi —Debe reposar— añadió y sin esperarlo uno de los aparatos le soltó a Dib un flashazo directo a los ojos.

—La visión esta normal, así mismo la cavidad ósea— informó uno de médicos asistentes.

Roi hizo una gran sonrisa —Excelente—

—Fascinante— añadió Dib con sarcasmo mientras se frotaba los ojos, aunque nadie pareció notarlo, porque no dejaban de sonreír.

—Señor, debe recostarse— insistió Roi, y uno de sus asistentes guió a Dib a la cama. Ahí lo recostaron y lo cubrieron cómodamente con las suaves mantas... y después le conectaron un montón de cosas como cables y chupones.

Dib se dejó hacer, mientras tomaba unos informes que Wisconsin cargaba para revisarlos. La _Operación_ _Búsqueda De Los Invasores Ilegales No Irken Que Atacan Los Baños_ (O.B.D.L.I.I.N.I.Q.A.L.B.) debía tener prioridad sobre todo... aunque el nombre dejaba mucho que desear, Dib no se atrevió a cambiarlo... Mem se veía demasiado feliz y estaba haciendo unos ojitos llenos de tanta ilusión que, bueno, simplemente no pudo decirle que no. Lo intentó, pero quizás Mem no captó la indirecta... ninguna de las ciento veinte de ellas.

Además, la alerta del ataque ya había sido reportado a La Inmensa, al igual que el plan de protección.

Dib pasó todo el día en reposo, o algo así. Estaba tendido en la cama monitoreado por Roi y sus asistentes con Mem o Wisconsin entrando y saliendo con reportes y reportes y más reportes.

Más que un descanso era algo así como un trabajo forzado en cama.

Y quizás se hubiera relajado, de no ser porque estaba al pendiente de Zim por medio de su PAK. Cualquier mínimo descuido y Nave Prima se iría a un hoyo negro... o implotaría por sí misma. Lo que pasará primero.

Hubo un momento de paz cuando todos se fueron a comer. Sólo uno de los médicos estuvo con él y pudo relajarse mientras bebía una taza de chocolate sintético caliente. Desvió en ocasiones la mirada de los reportes, sólo para apreciar la vista del espacio que le ofrecían las grandes ventanas blindadas... había olvidado el brillo de las estrellas en el mar oscuro del espacio.

De repente el silencio era sumamente reconfortante. Sorbía lentamente saboreando su bebida con gusto, mientras hojeaba los reportes. Suspiraba de vez en cuando... no recordaba haber estado tan confortable consigo mismo en mucho tiempo... no, en realidad no lo recordaba.

Entre sus suspiros recordó a Pep y Ka-rl, decidió escribirles enviarles un mensaje para saber cómo estaban y para avisarles que por dos días estaría en reposo forzado. Los invitó a escribirle más seguido y si podían, le llamarán de vez en cuando.

Pep fue el primero en contestarle. Envío un extenso mensaje describiendo como había pescado una diarrea tremenda desde hace dos días, culpaba a un nuevo restaurante al que habían ido.

Ka-rl envió uno más tarde. Describió lo harto que lo tenía Pep con sus continuos acaparamientos del baño. Especialmente del hecho de que cada vez que él deseaba ir, ya no había papel.

—¿Sucede algo, señor?— pregunto el médico cuando Dib había intentado contener la risa y había terminado doblado sobre su abdomen.

—Pf, je, no, no— sonrió Dib, secándose unas lagrimas de risa que se le habían escapado —Sólo estaba recordando algo gracioso— el médico lo miró confundido y le tomó el pulso.

Dib pensó, que definitivamente en cuanto pudiera, pasaría uno de sus días de descanso con Pep y Ka-rl. Sentía que lo necesitaba.

Pero con Zim abordo, sabía que eso iba a pasar nunca jamás o cuando el espacio implotara. Lo que fuera primero.

Y además, tenía que preocuparse de futuros ataques de mercenarios como Ben. Dib tuvo un tiempo para pensar en eso... sentía que estaba muy oxidado. Después de su reposo iba a tomarse un tiempo para calentar sus reflejos. Porque dudaba que en su próximo encuentro con Ben fuera a tener tanta suerte.

Después de la comida la actividad volvió de nuevo. Mem, Roi y Wisconsin regresaron seguidos por los asistentes médicos y añadiendo a sus cuatro secretarios.

Hubo más informes, informes e informes... Ah, y Roi no dejaba de revisarle la cara para ver si la vaselina lo había dañado de alguna forma.

Para el final del día a Dib le retiraron todos los deberes y Roi se encargo personalmente de sacar a Mem y Wiscosnin. Le dejaron a un médico de guardia y sin ver más remedio, Dib se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó el PAK le informó que aun era temprano. Rodó sobre las mantas con pereza y con la firme intención de volver a quedarse dormido.

Entonces notó que la medico asistente de guardia no estaba. Se irguió y notó que la puerta que daba a su oficina estaba abierta. Sin hacer ruido alguno, se puso de pie y extrajo cuidadosamente el sable de su PAK.

Se pegó a la pared con sus antenas atentas al menor ruido. Escuchaba un débil murmullo... una voz femenina. Cruzó el umbral con más cuidado, el láser sujeto firmemente entre sus pinzas, sin casi respirar y... casi le falsea el pie para caer de cara al piso, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo.

En lugar de un terrible peligro, como el que había pensado encontrar; estaba viendo algo increíble. Una de esas cosas que hacen que uno se pregunte si está soñando. Aunque ya no iba a tener que preguntarse a donde había ido la medico... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh, sí. Flu, se llama Flu...

Bueno, nuevas noticias al Imperio. Flu sabía de moda. Y no tenía que ver nada con la moda Irken.

Dib esbozó una sonrisa divertida. La medico asistente Flu, estaba mirándose por un espejo de cuerpo completo (que Dib no sabía de dónde lo había sacado) mientras usaba un conjunto _diferente_ de ropa a su usual uniforme de médico, que era una bata blanca con el conocido pantalón, guantes y botas, todo a juego en negro.

Flu se miraba en el espejo sonriéndose bastante complacida. Sonreía de antena a antena, mirando su falda azul, su blusa naranja y un gorrito parecido a un globo desinflado entre sus antenas.

—Este me encanta— dijo Flu gustosa, mirándose radiante. Dib pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla sola y no darse a ver. Podría incomodarla y no deseaba hacerle eso... él sabía muy bien lo que era no ser aceptado por ser diferente. Dib regresó a su habitación y se metió entre las mantas para retomar el sueño.

Aunque la descripción correcta sería estar en _modo fuera de línea_. Los Irken no duermen. No es necesario, las camas son más que nada un mueble de pura formalidad en caso de querer recostarse mientras se recarga el PAK.

Por lo mismo no hay sueños. No hay pensamientos fantasiosos y menos aun existe el deseo de querer hacerlo. Sólo hay la realidad de todos los días, de todas las jornadas, como siempre ha sido en la historia de Irk... y sin embargo, Dib sentía todo lo opuesto... sentía una gran necesidad por soñar.

Pero ¿Soñar con qué? ¿Cómo soñar si los Irken no soñaban? ¿Por qué desear algo que nunca había tenido?

Más preguntas rondaron por su mente, hasta que el PAK entró en modo fuera de línea por sí mismo. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, no se pregunto más cosas y le sonrió a Flu, que ya estaba de pie vistiendo su uniforme blanco y negro.

El último día de su reposo forzado, Dib lo paso igual que el anterior: tumbado en la cama con un montón de aparatos enchufados a su cabeza y revisando informe, tras informe, tras informe...

Pep y Ka-rl le mandaron varios mensajes que le alegraron el día. Especialmente uno con el adjunto de una foto de Sizz Lord con los pantalones abajo. Dib estuvo doblado por casi diez minutos por la risa que trataba de contener. Roi pensó que estaba en medio de un ataque de squidyli-spooch y casi lo manda a cirugía.

Ese día por la noche no tuvo deseos de dormir y sintió cuando Flu, que de nuevo fue asignada a su cuidado, salió del cuarto hacia su despacho. Dib se giró a tiempo para ver el rabillo de su bata blanca cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Sonrío con cierta nostalgia y de nuevos sus pensamientos rondaron a un punto donde no deseaba llegar... Flu se escondía porque era diferente. Ella sabía muy bien que eso podía ser su muerte si alguien más se enteraba... sólo porque era diferente, un poco diferente a los demás...

Él entendía eso, ser diferente. Él lo era... y comprendía que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Comprendía que no porque fuera importante significaba que todos lo iba a amar de la noche a la mañana. Sabía de la cruda realidad. Defecto o no, no podía confiar... en nadie.

Nadie no lo respetaría ni lo amarían sinceramente. Todos le sonreirían con hipocresía y lo escucharían fingiendo interés sólo porque era alto. Sólo porque si no lo hacían él podía matarlos. Dib no era bien recibido... Dib era temido...

Y si fuera necesario, cualquiera de ellos conspiraría en su contra para eliminarlo. Dib no era un Terrible Más Alto. Dib no era indispensable. Sólo un Terrible Más Alto era único e inmune por las reglas que regían Irk.

Y contra ellas, Dib estaba indefenso.

Dib estaba indefenso de nuevo en contra del Sistema que regía Irk.

Ser ahora un elite no cambiaba nada. Sólo había ganado más enemigos en un mismo lugar. De nuevo era él en contra de todos. De nuevo solo.

Igual que Flu.

Era ella en contra de todos.

Ella fingiría ser normal. Fingiría una sonrisa a sus superiores. Haría sus asignaciones normales porque fingía ser normal... pero no lo era.

Flu sabía, también como él, que al final del día, sólo podían contar con ellos mismos... y tratar de sobrevivir un día más. Sin que nadie supiera sus secretos.

¿Pero que los hacía defectos? ¿Sólo porque a Flu le gustaba usar ropa diferente? ¿Por qué él no deseaba aniquilar a los más bajos que él?

Hacía mucho que Dib se había dado cuenta de eso. De que era diferente. Mientras seguía a Zim por los niveles tuvo tiempo para pensarlo... tiempo para darse cuenta de que él no era como los demás. Que no deseaba ser como los demás.

Simplemente lo sabía.

Era diferente.

Y nadie debía saberlo.

Cerró los ojos y entro en modo fuera de línea. No deseaba pensar más por esa noche... quizás en otra ocasión.

Cuando despertó, se baño y cambio por sí mismo, sin necesidad de ayuda. Roi entró para darle de alta y Flu se fue con él. Dib los miró con un aire casi melancólico. En realidad, había despertado melancólico.

Con un pesar extraño en su squidyli-spooch. Simplemente no se sentía muy feliz.

Cuando cruzó el umbral hacia el despacho, encontró a Mem y Wisconsin sonriéndole ampliamente. Él les devolvió el gesto automáticamente. No sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero igual lo hizo.

Revisaron los últimos informes que estaban pendientes de las bases por la _Operación_ _Búsqueda De Los Invasores Ilegales No Irken Que Atacan Los Baños_ (O.B.D.L.I.I.N.I.Q.A.L.B.).

Zim no se había movido de su habitación para nada en los últimos tres días. Algo tramaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero aun así, sin preverlo, Dib se encontró libre a la mitad de la mañana. Ya no había más reportes. Nada que hacer. Wisconsin estaba en el Puente Principal arreglando todo lo que faltaba y Mem estaba en su oficina revisando cosas para el armamento... y todos en Nave Prima tenían cosas que hacer. Excepto él.

Diez minutos después, Dib no aguantó y salió de la oficina. Les aviso a Mawiki y a los demás que le avisarán a Mem y Wisconsin que iba a estar en la sala de entrenamiento.

O mejor conocida como Muerte Xpress.

Dib no entendía porque la llamaban así. Quizás se debiera a que la sala de entrenamiento tenía el mismo nivel que las que había en Hobo Trece y Devastis. Era de un nivel de invasor y no cualquiera sobrevivía a los niveles máximos... aunque si los usaban en el mínimo, era un buen lugar de entrenamiento para los soldados. Los mantenía ocupados y dejaban salir toda su ferocidad... sin que ningún otro Irken saliera lastimado. Especialmente los comunicadores.

Cuando Dib llegó a la sala de entrenamiento y entró, descubrió a los tres comunicadores a cargo dormidos en sus sillas reclinables. Sonrío divertido y no quiso molestarlos. Sincronizo su PAK a la computadora para comenzar en el nivel uno y bajo al nivel de entrenamiento por la compuerta adjunta.

Llegó a una amplia sala llena de confortables sillones y maquinas de snack, rodeada de pantallas gigantes donde se apreciaba el solitario campo de entrenamiento, y donde un conserje hacia la limpieza afanosamente. Dib abrió la escotilla que conducía al campo, donde podían caber mil Voot Batle sin problemas, y le pidió al conserje que lo disculpara, pero necesitaba el lugar por unos momentos.

El conserje sonriendo fascinado, por tener, quizás, la oportunidad de verlo en persona, salió de ahí hecho un Voot.

Y apenas Dib escuchó la compuerta cerrando, dio inicio la prueba. Cientos de láser surgieron de todos lados y comenzaron a dispararse sin misericordia. Se las ingenió muy bien para esquivarlos y de uno en uno fue destruyéndolos con ayuda de su sable láser.

Cuando no quedo ninguno, Dib pidió el nivel dos.

Media docena de nuevos láseres, sumados a cuatro docenas de M.U.E.R.T.E. surgieron de los muros y el piso y comenzaron a atacarlo.

Dib tardó casi media hora en acabar con todos. Y pidió el nivel tres.

Ahora fueron casi cien láser, doscientos M.U.E.R.T.E., cincuenta B.R.U.T.O. y algo como lanza discos, que eran en realidad cierras cortantes que casi le rebanan una pierna de no ser porque los reconoció a tiempo. Por instantes, tuvo la estúpida idea de que eran indefensos.

Dib no supo cuanto le tomo deshacerse de ellos, pero cuando terminó descubrió que su pantalón estaba medio quemado, sus guantes rotos, las botas algo derretidas de las puntas y de su abrigo sólo conservaba una manga que colgaba de su brazo derecho dejando al descubierto su camisa de manga larga hecha tirones.

Ah, y bueno, tenía un montón de heridas y cortadas en todo el cuerpo. Notó que la sangraba la boca y que varios hilos de sangre bajaban de su cabeza... y que tenía un chichón horrible entre las antenas.

—Creo que lo dejare aquí por hoy— gimió con pequeñas punzadas estremeciéndolo —Comenzare el nivel cuatro mañ—

PIIIIIIIUUUMM

Dib miró extrañado como las compuertas del extremó opuesto del campo se abrían... dejando ver doce unidades Drive DOOM... con grupo indefinido de arañas corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde él estaba... Dib palideció. No eran arañas. ¡Eran DOOM BLASTER! ¡Cientos de ellos! ¡¿Qué rayos hacían los DOOM BLASTER en Nave Prima? ¡Esos sólo se usaban en territorios de guerra activa y de alto nivel! ¡Sector Trece hacía centurias que era propiedad Irken!

Dib tuvo una pequeña pausa para recordar algo. _ÉL_ era el blanco de los DOOM BLASTER.

Sintió que su squidyli-spooch se contrajo dolorosamente y tragó su aliento. Alzó el sable sintiendo como sus músculos se lo reprochaban con punzadas y se maldijo interior mente por su estúpida idea de salir a _ejercitarse._

Y cuando el primer DOOM BLASTER, del tamaño de cinco Voots juntos saltó sobre él, Dib no vaciló. Algo hizo CLIC en él. Gritó con todas su fuerzas casi destrozándose la garganta. No iba a morir ahí. No iba a morir ahí. No iba a morir ahí. No iba a morir ahí. No iba a morir ahí. NO IBA A MORIR AHÍ.

ZZT

Dib parpadeó lentamente. Veía todo borroso y hacía mucho calor. Parpadeó de nuevo. Escuchaba algo a lo lejos. Parpadeó. Su respiración la sentía apenas. Se giró a su alrededor y vio todo en rojo, amarillo y naranja. Parpadeó. Algo en el aire estaba pegajoso. Sentía que no podía respirar.

Un golpe de viento casi lo hace caer. Siente como un golpe en la cabeza y abre los ojos sorprendido.

Un rugido ensordecedor lo altera. Es cuando lo ve. Todo a su alrededor esta en llamas. Pedazos de metal están esparcidos a su alrededor destrozados salvajemente, el aire huele a humo y combustible ardiendo, el olor se pega a su squidyli-spooch de forma desagradable, apenas dejándolo respirar.

Y aun así no lo puede creer. Todo se está quemando a su alrededor. No hay nada de pie. Todo arde. Arde con fiereza. Y es cuando reconoce la chatarra mutilada. Reconoce partes. Las ha visto antes. Sabe lo que son.

Un brazo de un Drive DOOM. Un láser. Un M.U.E.R.T.E., varios B.R.U.T.O. y aun más de los DOOM BLASTER.

Todos están a su alrededor. Todos han caído... y él sigue de pie.

—Computadora, apaga el fuego y limpia esto— ordena sorprendido de la calma que emana de su voz.

**Sí, ok.**

Dib apenas da unos pasos cuando enormes extinguidores surgen del techo y apagan todo. Él se pierde entre la niebla blanca por unos momentos antes de abrir la escotilla para salir del campo.

El conserje sigue ahí y lo mira sorprendido. Quizás porque esta bañado en espuma blanca por completo. Lo pasa de largo y se va directo a las duchas que están más adelante cruzando la sala.

No hay nadie. Mejor. Tira su uniforme en el primer cesto de basura que ve y se va directo a las regaderas divididas por pequeños módulos. Abre la regadera y se queda bajo ella sin pensar en nada específico. El líquido recorre su cuerpo con una sensación agradable e increíblemente bien recibida.

Sus músculos se relajan y baja sus antenas con agrado... es cuando por fin puede pensar. Y entiende que no recuerda nada. Toma el jabón líquido a su izquierda y una de las esponjas para comenzar a tallarse los residuos blancos que están en su cara y cuerpo... aun no recuerda nada.

_¿Qué me paso ahí atrás?_ Se pregunta tallándose los brazos _Había terminado el nivel tres y el cuatro inicio accidentalmente cuando hable en voz alta... debería estar muerto ¿No?_ Hace una pausa y mira sus pinzas _Pero, termine con todos ¿Verdad? Fui yo ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que hice? ¿Qué paso? Mi cuerpo está lleno de heridas, puedo sentirlas bajo los nano-bots que resguardan mi piel... mis nano-bots... _toca suavemente sus brazos _¿Por qué hay nano-bots cubriendo mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de que fui yo quien los hizo? ¿Cuándo los hice? Es que, no puede ser. Todo el tiempo he estado ocupado, en Foodcortia tratando de no morir, luego en Devastis, después en Hobo Trece, luego Ka-cka y ahora aquí, en Nave Prima... entonces ¿Cómo los creé? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué los tengo desde el principio?_

FZZZT

—Au— Dib se sintió mareado súbitamente —Me duele la cabeza— se apoyó contra el frío metal de las paredes.

FZZZT

—¡Ggh!— se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, le dolía tanto. Tanto.

FZZT

—¡NGH-AH!— cayó sobre sus rodillas.

FZZT

Dib abrió los ojos cansado. Tomo el jabón y la esponja que se le habían caído y continúo el baño. Estaba cansado.

—Tengo hambre— sonrío pesadamente, cerrando la llave de paso y regresando a los vestidores. Encontró unas toallas limpias y por suerte largas. Se enredo una en la cintura y otra la uso para secarse la cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las largas bancas que compartían lugar entre las hileras de lockers, sólo estando ahí. Reposando después de una sesión exigente de calentamiento. Hacía mucho que no hacía tanto ejercicio como el de hace unos momentos.

Su cuerpo se sentía agradablemente cansado y sumamente satisfecho con su desempeño —La próxima vez repetiré el cuatro y subiré al cinco— se dijo suspirando hondamente y proponiéndose seriamente el ir a comer de inmediato. Tanto trabajo físico le había dado hambre.

—Aunque primero necesito un uniforme nuevo— sonrió algo apenado de haber destruido completamente el anterior —Mm ¿Pero a quien se lo pido? Rayos, no puedo ir yo, así, todo desnudo— suspiró con pesar y entonces recordó al conserje. Sonrío aliviado y se asomó por la puerta pero desgraciadamente no lo vio.

No tuvo remedio. Tuvo que hablarle a Wisconsin y este de inmediato envió a Mawiki, uno de los secretarios, a entregarle el uniforme nuevo.

—Lamento molestarte Mawiki— le sonrío Dib apenado, recibiendo el uniforme.

—No, señor. Es un placer servirle, señor— dijo el secretario firme e inexpresivamente.

—Con esto me basta. Puedes regresar a tu puesto si gustas. Yo sólo me cambio y voy a comer, estoy hambriento— le sonrió el líder de Nave Prima.

Mawiki negó —No, señor. Lo escoltaré a la oficina, señor. Koko ya tiene lista su comida, señor. Será en el comedor principal, señor—

Dib lo miró algo confundido —Eh, está bien— y fue a cambiarse a los vestidores. Mawiki se quedo en la puerta haciendo guardia y cuando su líder salió ya listo, el secretario volvió a saludarlo de la misma forma tan... formal.

Eso hizo a Dib sentirse incomodo. No era lo que decía, ya se había a acostumbrado a que todos lo llamarán con respeto... pero la forma en que lo decía...

Quizás estaba paranoico, con eso de que a donde quiera que iba alguien trataba de matarlo... es decir, era imposible olvidarlos. Sizz Lord, Mac, Pips y no por ultima la menos importante y carismática, Kez.

Oh, sí. Todo ellos gozaban de un espacio oscuro y fresco de sus memoras... especialmente los dos últimos. Se había quedado con las ganas de golpear a Pips taaaan fuerte. Y bueno, sobre Kes mejor ni hablar... increíble que pensará que fuera atractiva, eso demostraba que era un fácil. Un fácil idiota. Muy idiota. Idiotísimo.

Bien, el punto era, que por extraño que pareciere y no lo hubiera notado... Mawiki era de cuidado. Algo en él no le gustaba mucho. De hecho nada.

He ahí una prueba más de que los altos son malos. Sallow era el más bajo de sus secretarios y no desprendía esas hondas como malignas y casi homicidas hacia él.

Oh, sí, he ahí una prueba más de que no _sólo_ debía cuidarse de los enemigos como Ben, sino que aparte, como si no fuera suficiente ser odiado por todo el universo por ser Irken, _aparte_ debía cuidarse de los de su propia especie.

Recordatorio mental, no confiar en nadie. Especialmente en los altos y los que desprenden hondas malignas y homicidas... como el chaparro a su lado.

Pasaron por la sala de control antes de salir, y fue divertido ver que los tres comunicadores a cargo, aun estaban en modo fuera de línea. Desparramados sobre sus sillones y con un hilo de baba colgando de su boca. Dib no hizo comentario alguno y siguió de largo junto al secretario.

Dib agradeció cuando llegaron al comedor principal y Mawiki se fue. De repente hasta el aire era más ligero. Dentro del Comedor Principal había dos Irken de servicio esperándolo muy sonrientes.

Dib sólo les pidió algo pequeño, tampoco deseaba atiborrarse de comida sin sentido. Tenía hambre, pero no era para tanto.

Los dos Irken de servicio, Koka y Pepcsi, le trajeron lo que pidió y Dib se dedicó a comer con calma. Sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no le tomó mucho tiempo.

Les dio las agracias a ambos y dirigió sus pasos a la oficina. Había pendientes que ver y no sólo eso, acababa de recordar que aun estaba pendiente una visita a Ka-cka, para saber quien había enviado la solicitud de personal.

Ya era casi la mitad del descanso para cuando Dib llegó al pasillo que daba a su oficina. Le sorprendió ver que la entrada estaba abierta. Eso era extraño, porque a la hora del almuerzo había orden de cerrar las puertas ya que Dib, técnicamente, vivía en su oficina. Y por lo mismo a esa hora sólo estaba él dentro. Los secretarios volvían a abrir las puertas cuando regresaban del almuerzo... quizás aun estuviera alguien ahí. Quizás Wisconsin o Mem lo estaban espe-

—¡Nos hace trabajar como Heade Drone! No sé quien se cree que es. Ni que fuera un Terrible Más Alto— Dib se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar el umbral de las puertas —¿Viste cuanto papeleo hay? ¡Estaremos aquí hasta la siguiente semana sin descanso! No me extrañaría que nos pidieran que trabajáramos sin recargar—

—Deja de quejarte Mawiki, ponte a trabajar, debemos tener estos informes listos—

—Koko tiene razón— intervino la voz de Bur —Aun nos faltan varios informes y todavía siguen llegando más cada día—

—Y no vamos a terminar— lo corto la voz de Mawiki —No tendríamos que hacer tantos reportes si ese tonto alto hubiera capturado al impostor cuando debió. Ahora nosotros tenemos todo el trabajo, como de costumbre. Wisconsin se va a lavar las manos y nos va a echar la culpa como siempre si algo sale mal. Aparte Mem nos pasó también sus cosas ¿Por qué no se consigue sus propios secretarios?—

Se escucharon asentimientos de parte de Koko y Bur, hasta que una tenue voz los interrumpió —Pero... es nuestro deber... ¿No?— Dib reconoció la voz de Sallow, era tan baja y suave como de costumbre.

—Mejor no digas nada Sallow— intervino Mawiki de nuevo —Por qué no vas a cambiar nada. Te recuerdo que mientras nosotros estamos aquí rompiéndonos el PAK, el queridísimo comandante soquete está comiendo sentado sobre su enorme trasero—

—En realidad vine por los pendientes—

Nadie se movió. Por unos breves instantes, nadie hizo el menor movimiento. Nadie se atrevió a hacerlo. Nadie parecía lo bastante estúpido como para hacerlo.

Dib los miró fijamente. Hasta que todos empezaron a girar el rostro poco a poco, como en cámara lenta, quizás esperando poder retrasar el tiempo lo más posible... y entonces todos fijaron su temerosa mirada sobre Dib. El mismo al que habían estado insultando.

Aunque, en realidad, Dib no sabía porque había cruzado el umbral. Estaba decidido a no hacerlo y esperar a que terminaran de insultarlo... pero Mawiki tenía que seguir dándole cuerda. Poniendo el dedo en la llaga. Simplemente no pudo quedarse callado.

Dib los miró un poco y habló con voz calmada —Tomen las horas de descanso que les corresponden. Ahora. Es una orden— y los pasó de largo para entrar a su oficina y cerrar las puertas tras él.

Dib se dejó caer en el sillón... al parecer había encontrado a un nuevo adversario que deseaba verlo muerto.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a un punto donde nuevamente recordaba lo sólo que estaba... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido estar en paz? _Con Pep y Ka-rl_ se respondió sonriendo a medias, porque era verdad... Recordaba vagamente esos días cuando salía con ellos por los restaurantes de Foodcortia...

Las peleas de ellos dos siempre lo habían entretenido, peleaban desde que los habías visto la primera vez. Peleaban siempre... recordaba esos días cuando después de ver los Voots, iba a comer algo por ahí, Pep estaba siempre deseoso de comer algo nuevo.

Irónicamente, sus días como DEFECTO en Foodcortia fueron de los pocos buenos que recordaba... sus días como pilotos en entrenamiento fueron horribles, conocer a Kes no los mejoró... y cuando llego a ka-cka... bien, simplemente siempre había alguien deseoso de matarlo en cada lugar al que llegaba.

Dib suspiró pesadamente _Me pregunto_ se dijo _¿Cuándo regresarán esos días, cuando Pep, Ka-rl y yo nos sentábamos a comer mientras hablábamos del futuro?... ¿Qué fue de esos días en que no tenía que preocuparme de nada? _

Pero sabía que si antes no podía cumplir su deseo de estar en paz y calma, por ser un don nadie, ahora menos. Todos lo miraban, todos lo vigilaban y era imposible no hacerlo con su estatura.

Detuvo su mirada en los ventanales extensos que mostraban el oscuro universo y los Voot BATLE que rodeaban la nave. Se cruzo de brazos y miró las estrellas brillando tenuemente al horizonte y lo único que pudo pensar fue que estaba sólo... muy sólo...

Dib tuvo un breve pensamiento de pena por Pep, Ka-rl, Welso, Digui y Sisel, ellos no estaban mucho mejor que él en esos momentos. Pep y Ka-rl estarían muchos años al servicio de Foodcortia antes de presentar su examen de Invasor... Digui, Sisel y Welso no estaban mejor. Años solos y descomunicados de todo los había vuelto casi completamente locos. Cualquiera que los viera ahora los tacharía de defectos.

Y aun así, ahí estaba él, quejándose de que nadie lo trataba con verdadera lealtad...

_Enserio ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?_ Se preguntó hastiado de si mismo _¿Por qué siempre tengo esta gran necesidad de ser aceptado por lo que soy, por quién soy? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ser normal como los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo seguirles la corriente y comportarme como un maldito cretino con todos?_ Apretó tanto sus pinzas que se hizo profundos cortes, por donde su sangre verde comenzó a salir. Se miró con molestia y bajo las antenas, sumiso por sus pensamientos _¿Qué hay de malo en mí?_ Se pregunto inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—En serio— se dijo casi en un susurro —¿Por qué soy así?—

Y un sonoro BANG lo hizo erguirse de golpe. Dib miró hacia la puerta esperando ver a Zim, pero en su lugar era un comunicador quien había abierto las puertas de golpe. Estaba jadeando violentamente y lo miraba a terrado.

—Se *ah* ñor, debe *uf-ah* puente *aha* principal *ufg* ahora— jadeaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

Dib lo pasó de largo y apenas le dijo —Buen trabajo— y salió casi volando. No se le ocurrió llamar a Wisconsin porque toda clase de calamidades le llenaron la cabeza. ¿Acaso Zim había hecho de las suyas de nuevo? ¿Al fin el universo estaba implotando? ¿Zim acaso se las había ingeniado para congelar la nave otra vez? O peor aun ¿Zim había vuelto a dejar a Nave Prima sin snacks? Bueno, estaba a punto de saberlo porque estaba a dos pasillos del Puente Principal.

Apenas cruzó el umbral, todas las dudas que lo habían asaltado se esclarecieron. En el gran monitor principal se apreciaba al líder de la resistencia. Lard Narr.

…

…

…

**Kamui silverfox**(Gracias por tu mensaje de respuesta, pero solo dije la verdad y nada más. Aun no lo termino, porque apenas voy llegando del trabajo y estoy subiendo este capítulo. Espero que te guste, a pesar de que Dib no es bipolar XD Pero te aseguro que el final no te lo vas a creer. Ni yo me lo creo aun. Enserio)**, ****Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Hola, como estas? Sorpresa! Aunque no fue dib con otra identidad, espero que te haya gustado. Es increíble pero ya estoy casi a la mitad del fic y pronto se sabrá por qué Zim viste de esa forma)y a **Ero boggart el kritiko** (Hola y muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que este también te guste y me digas que te pareció. Gracias por el alago, pero ya es suficiente con que me postees :D)

¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo!


	9. NAVE PRIMA, LARD NARR, MAC Y TRES MAS

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib no pudo imaginar porque rayos el líder de los Resisti los estaba llamando. Es decir, no había capturado a Ben, si es que ese era el problema.

Subió hasta el podio principal donde estaba Wisconin, quien al verlo sonrío radiante —¡Señor, que bueno que esta aquí!— exclamo ampliamente regocijado. Demasiado.

Su líder le sonrió y miró a Lard Narr con calma —¿Puedo saber a que ha llamado la resistencia?— era extraño, podía jurar que lo conocía de antes. De mucho antes.

Lard Narr hizo una sonrisa burlona —Esto es nuevo— comento —Es la primera vez que tengo que esperar para hablar con un Elite ¿Dónde estabas? ¿En el baño?— y varias risas se escucharon por el lado del líder de los Resisti.

Dib lo miró sin inmutarse, aunque escucho a varios de los comunicadores y a Wisconsin proferir gruñidos indignados y profundamente ofendidos.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Dib cruzándose de brazos exasperado —Tengo cosas que hacer— añadió. Lard Narr lo miró confundido por unos momentos y volvió a sonreír —Sí, tengo algo que decir _antenas rotas_— y de nuevo más risas se escucharon de su lado. Dib escuchó a Wisconsin murmurar algo de querer hacerle un hoyo a Lard Narr justo en la cabeza.

El líder de Nave Prima suspiró hondamente —Si vas a decir algo, dilo ya— indicó con aire aburrido. Al parecer Lard Narr no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios, porque volvió a mirarlo confundido.

El líder de la resistencia se rasco entre los cuernos, hasta que pareció recordar para lo que estaba llamando —Sí, tengo algo que decir— comento con aire misterioso.

Dib cortó la transmisión. Wisconin lo miró ampliamente confundido y no era el único. Todos los comunicadores se giraron a verlo.

—¿Señor?— pregunto su asistente. Dib lo miró sonriendo —Van a llamar de nuevo, así que prepara un gusano rastreador en la frecuencia, quiero saber de donde están llamando— Wisconsin sonrío y le ordenó a uno de los comunicadores hacer lo que había pedido. Y en menos de un minuto, la computadora los alerto de una nueva transmisión de la resistencia.

Y en cuanto Dib la acepto, el rostro furioso de Lard Narr apareció.

—Lard Narr— sonrió Dib —Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué hay de nuevo?—

El líder de los Resisti lo fulminó con rabia —¿Te crees muy listo, eh?—

—Sí, a mi también me da gusto verte— bromeó Dib y escucho como Wisconsin y varios de los comunicadores reían. Uno incluso añadió un —¡Toma esa, basura alíen!—

Lard Narr por su lado se vio indignado —Veamos si ríes en cuanto no vuelvas a ver a... ¡Este comunicador!— Lard Narr se quitó de la vista y en su lugar apareció un comunicador que estaba de rodillas, atado con una especie de placa metálica por el pecho y que estaba llorando escandalosamente. Lard Narr volvió a aparecer en el monitor con una sonrisa triunfante —¡Sabemos que este comunicador es importante, así que quiero un intercambio! ¡TÚ por ÉL! ¡AJAJAJAAAA-JAJAJAJA!—

—Está bien—

—¡AJAJA-¿Eh?— Lard Narr lo miró confundido y no era el único. Wisconsin y todos los comunicadores lo miraban pasmados. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Quizás pensaban que todo era una broma... pero Dib no tenía intenciones de bromear.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde haremos el intercambio?— preguntó el líder de Nave Prima. Lard Narr se rasco entre los cuernos sumamente confundido —Eeh... Ok ¡Pero ven sólo!— ordenó.

—Si, ahora dame las coordenadas— insistió Dib y después de que escribió las coordenadas en una hoja le dijo al líder de la resistencia que lo veía en quince minutos. Y le colgó.

—Voy a necesitar uno de los mejores y más veloces Voot que tenemos Wisconin— le dijo su líder —Cuando hagamos el intercambió asegúrate de mandar a ese comunicador a la enfermería y que Roi lo revise para ver sino esta herido. Estaré de regreso en dos horas—

Wisconin no le contesto, seguía como ido y sus ojos lo miraban incrédulos. Para cuando reaccionó Dib estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Señor, espere! ¡ESPERE!— Dib no lo hizo, pero bajo su velocidad —¿Sucede algo Wisconin?— pregunto con calma.

—S-señor, no puede estar hablando enserio ¿Verdad? ¡No puede hacer un intercambio por un comunicador cualquiera! ¡Usted es un Elite, esto es una locura! ¿¡Dónde esta Mem!— chilló entre confundido, aterrado, sorprendido y nada seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Su líder le sonrió con calma y se inclino sobre una de sus rodillas para estar lo más cercano a su altura —Regreso en dos horas ¿Esta bien? No hagan nada drástico hasta que regrese— le palmeó paternalmente entre las antenas y siguió su camino al puerto de Voots.

En cuanto llegó un grupo de mecánicos le tenía preparado una de las mejores naves que había en el ejército. Rápida, fuertemente blindada y sólo un idiota se enfrentaría a un Voot que portaba lo mejor de lo mejor en armamento.

Y al parecer Wisconsin no les dijo para que necesitaba el Voot, porque los técnicos le desearon buen viaje.

Lo que para muchos pudo ser un camino lleno de tortura mental o angustia, para Dib fue algo así como un viaje aburrido. Era extraño, pero sabía que los Resisti no eran para tomarse enserio. Estaba seguro, no, estaba _completamente_ seguro, de que iba a salir ileso por completo... eso, y que Lard Narr debería tener mejores consejeros.

Las coordenadas para el encuentro eran en el Sector Doce, donde Lilo era el Elite encargado... obviamente no estaba haciendo buen trabajo si tenía a los Resisti entre su cinturón de asteroides. A Dib le había tomado un día completo poner naves de guardia a cada diez kilómetros de cada cinturón asteroidal que había en su sector. Tenía alerta roja en las siete galaxias y todos los días llegaban reportes de cada mínimo detalle, como cuantos snack se consumieron, el por ciento diario que consume un Irken, incluso cuantas servilletas usaba ente cada comida y cuantas frituras comen por hora.

Nota mental, conseguir más secretarios para ayudar a Mawiki y los demás... para que dejen de quejarse.

El escenario lleno de rocas flotantes empezó a esclarecerse poco a poco. Un PIP en el PAK le aviso a Dib que asteroide era el correcto. Descendió y salió de su Voot. Nada más que arena y montañas de color gris plateado se apreciaba… o eso fue, hasta que una nave surgió de la nada. Dib sonrió de lado _Buen camuflaje, no me di cuenta hasta ahora de su presencia._

La nave de la resistencia era definitivamente Vortiana. Su estilo se remarcaba en cada área de su diseño. Aun sin duda, era inferior al Voot Irken frente a ella. Era difícil no sentirse superior en ese aspecto.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió. Lard Narr seguido de un grupo de doce cerraban la marcha. Podía ver como uno de ellos, el más grande, jalaba a un Comunicador por medio de una correa atada a su cuello.

Estaba amordazado y un corset de metal impedía el movimiento de sus brazos y sus extremidades mecánicas. Sin duda esos alien habían pensado en todo.

Dib se cruzó de brazos y los espero. No había prisa en nada. Sólo deseaba que ese pequeño Irken regresara a salvo a Nave Prima. Ya había puesto su Voot en piloto automático, para que apenas arrancara, fuera directamente a su destino sin variaciones.

—¡Este es el mejor día de todos!— chilló Lard Narr ya frente a él —¡Al fin tenemos a un Elite!— su grupo victoreó emocionado.

—Felicidades. Ahora suéltalo, no opondré resistencia— expresó Dib seriamente.

—¡Ni podrás hacerlo!— sonrió Lard Narr y diez de su equipo le apuntaron con sus laser al Irken en la cabeza —¡Ahora terminemos con esto!— se giró al Comunicador —¡Tú! ¡Largo!— el pequeño Irken fue liberado y salió corriendo sin mirar a su superior. Simplemente entro al Voot y despegó sin miramientos. El líder de la resistencia ahora miró a Dib —¡Tú! ¡Adentro basura Irken!—

El Irken más alto extendió sus pinzas y todos dieron un paso atrás —¿QUÉ TRAMAS?— chilló Lard Narr.

—¿No me vas a esposar? Ya sabes ¿Para qué no los ataque?—

—Eh, ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Sujétenlo!—

Dib se deja a hacer. Todos lo miran con desprecio y gran sorpresa. Al parecer nunca pensaron que lograrían su cometido. Incluso la aguda voz de Lard Narr se escuchaba algo dudosa —¿Esto está pasando verdad? ¡Dime que no estoy soñando! ¡Golpéame! ¡AUG! ¡Era una metáfora!—

—Oh, perdón—

—¡No importa! Solo lleven a esta basura Irken a las celdas—

—¿Y que hará usted jefe?—

Dib miró como el pequeño alíen de googles loes miraba sorprendido. Al parecer nunca pensó en lo que haría ya con el Elite en sus manos —Eh… voy a… voy a…—

—¿Llamar a los tontos más altos para hacer un intercambio de este elite por uno de ellos?—

—¡SI! ¡Yo llamare a esos tontos Más Altos!— Lard Narr se frotó las manos con ansias —¡Ooooh, sí, SI! ¡Al fin tendremos el reconocimiento que merecemos!— y se fue a prisa, seguido de algunos de sus compañeros. Los cinco restantes llevaron a Dib a su celda.

Después de eso fue todo muy rápido. Lo encerraron en una de las celdas, varios alíens lo insultaron por casi media hora, algunos escupieron otros le echaron encima comida o sus bebidas... y una hora después, Dib había robado una nave bastante gastada de la resistencia y estaba de camino a Nave Prima. Aunque se tomó su tiempo para robarles un poco de su información en la base de datos. Algo extremadamente sencillo gracias a su PAK.

Para cuando llegó a Nave Prima, le sorprendió que el puerto estuviera abierto. No tuvo que dar identificación ni nada. Sólo entró y los técnicos y varios pilotos que estaban ahí lo miraron confundidos al verlo llegar en una nave literalmente destartalada que no valía ni un monie.

—Por favor guarden la nave en uno de los hangares— les explicó Dib cuando se le acercaron —Voy a revisarla personalmente luego, sólo revisen si no trae algún tipo de rastreador—

—Sí, señor—

—Gracias Peper— le sonrió Dib al jefe de mecánicos, que alzó sus antenas con aire orgulloso —Oh, si. ¿El comunicador que llegó en mi Voot donde esta?—

—Ah, Roi y los suyos se los llevaron... creo que sabían que iba a venir— añadió Peper confundido. Y no era el único, todos los subordinados lo estaban. No sabían porque su líder en Nave Prima se fue en una de las mejores naves y regreso en una carcacha que ni regalada es buena.

Pero Dib se sonrió con gusto. Se despidió de ellos y fue al puente principal. Algunos de los comunicadores, soldados y uno que otro conserje que estaba de camino; lo miraban sorprendidos y más de uno lo señalaba descaradamente para luego susurrar entre ellos.

Dib se preguntó que tanto se traerían ahora. Y no tardo en averiguarlo. Apenas iba llegando al puente cuando los gritos de Mem y Wisconsin le llenaron las antenas.

—¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO LO DEJASTE IR?—

—¡¿Y QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA HACER, CONTRADECIRLO?—

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso creo que ¡SÍI IMBECIL HIJO DE VORT! ¡DEBISTE DETENERLO! ¿ERES UN DEFECTO O QUÉ? ¡¿TU PAK ESTA HUECO? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIO QUE UN ELITE POR UN ESTÚPIDO COMUNICADOR ES REMOTAMENTE LO MISMO? ¡SINO FUERA PORQUE TE HE VISTO LA MADITA CARA POR CIENTO TRECE AÑOS JURARÍA QUE ERES UN ESPÍA!—

—¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA!—

—¡¿QUÉ-QUÉ?—

—¡SÍ, TUYA Y DE NADIE MÁS! ¡SÍ HUBIERAS ESTADO AQUÍ NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!—

—¡¿YO?—

—¡SÍ, TÚ!—

—¡PARA TU CONOCER IDIOTA ESTABA HACIENDO UNOS REPORTES! ¡YO! ¿PUEDES CREERLO? ¡_YO_ HACIENDO REPORTES! ¡YO HACIENDO EL TRABAJO DE UN ESTÚPIDO-NO-ALTO-COMUNICADOR POR QUE TÚ, _TÚ_ NO PUEDES DARME NI A UNO SÓLO PARA _MI_ TRABAJO!—

—¡TENEMOS A PENAS AL CUARTO DEL PERSONAL NECESARIO Y DE ESE CUARTO EL SETENTA Y CINCO POR CIENTO SON TÚS MALDITOS SOLDADOS, PILTOS Y ESOS, ESOS NO SE QUE RAYOS HACEN ESOS TONTOS TECNICOS!—

—¡TODOS ESOS TONTOS TRATAN DE QUE NO EXPLOTEMOS! ¡VIGILAN LA NAVE, A ESE DEFECTO DE ZIM, ARREGLAN LOS VOOTS QUE PATRUYAN, CUIDAN NUESTRA SEGURIDAD, VIGILAN EL EXTERIOR, Y A ZIM!—

—¡Y NOSOTROS DE QUE NADIE MUERA DE HAMBRE, DE QUE TODO ESTE EN LÍNEA, DE QUE HAYA LUZ PARA VARIAR Y DE QUE TODO TU MALDITO SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD NO SE VAYA AL CARAJO COMO DE COSTUMBRE!—

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE _MI_ SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD? ¡TU MATASTE A NUESTRO ELITE! ¡TRAIDOR!—

—¡TÚ HIJO DE!—

—¿Se puede saber por que pelean?— Dib se hubiera reído un poco de las caras de espanto y sorpresa que todos tenían cuando se giraron violentamente al umbral de la puerta donde él estaba, pero no lo consideró apropiado.

—¡SEÑOR!— gritaron todos sonriendo. Mem y Wisconsin corrieron a su lado y todos los comunicadores saltaron de su lugar para verlo.

—¡Regresó! ¡Esta a salvo!— declaró Mem sonriendo tanto que sus labios parecían darle la vuelta a su cabeza. Wisconsin por su lado tenía gruesos lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos y repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, mientras se cubría torpemente el rostro —¡Esta vivo, esta vivo, esta vivo!—

Dib les miró sonriendo con calma —Les dije que regresaría en dos horas—

—¡Síiii-hiii!— chilló Wisconsin hipando —¡P-pe-pero no sabíamos que hacer! ¡Todo es culpa de Mem!— declaró y volvió a llorar bajo la mirada fulminante del nombrado culpable.

Dib sonrió de lado —No es culpa de nadie. Además, no podemos decir que _fui_ realmente capturado. Esos Resisti son unos ineptos— negó divertido —¿Y como esta el comunicador? ¿Ya identificaron de que sector es?—

—Siii— gimió Wisconsin —E-es del Sector Doce, Roi lo esta revisando, llegó hi-his-histérico—

—No es el único— murmuró audiblemente Mem, cruzado de brazos y de mal humor. Wisconcin lo fulminó con veneno en la mirada.

—Ok, voy a ir a verlo. Quiero preguntarle algo— se giró sobre sus tobillos y sus dos asistentes lo siguieron al acto, pegados a él como su sombra.

Cruzarón el umbral de la puerta y Dib seguía escuchando los hipidos de Wisconsin, acompañados de los gruñidos de Mem.

—Wisconsin— sonrió Dib sin mirarlos y continuando con el paso —¿Sí, señor?— pregunto el nombrado.

—Gracias por preparar todo mientras no estuve— escuchó a su asistente gemir gustoso. Hizo una pausa y añadió —Por cierto Mem—

—¿Sí, señor?— exclamo rápidamente el nombrado. Parecía muy ansioso.

—Leí tus reportes. Espero que podamos tener tu sistema de seguridad activado en todo el Sector Trece para la siguiente semana, en cuanto podamos hacernos de personal—

—Claro, señor— respondió Mem claramente complacido.

Siguieron caminado, y esta vez no hubo más hipidos o gruñidos. Todo fue en paz... hasta que llegaron a la enfermería y apenas entraron algo se colgó de una de las piernas de Dib y casi lo tumba.

—¡NO QUIERO MORIR, POR FAVOR!—

—¿Qué rayos?— gimió Dib sorprendido, mirando algo verde y blanco aferrado a su pierna. Parpadeó dos veces antes de comprender que era un Irken en bata de paciente el que lo estaba abrazando.

—¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJE MORIR MI ELITE!—

Dib iba a decirle algo, principalmente que lo soltara, hasta que los gritos de sus asistentes y los de Roi se le adelantaron.

—¡SUELTA AL ELITE DEFECTO!— grito Mem furico.

—¿¡QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES INDIGNO!— añadió Wisconsin.

—¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡DEJA AL ELITE TÚ BUENO PARA NADA! ¡WIB, DAME EL CEDANTE!— ordenó Roi tan molesto como Mem.

—¡ENSEGUIDA!—

—¡NO ESTA SOLTANDO AL ELITE! ¡ROI BUENO PARA NADA, ESTO NO TE LO VOY A DEJAR PASAR! ¡ESTA TOCANDOLO! ¡_TOCANDOLO_!— bramó Mem con sus ojos rojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas.

—¡LO SIENTO TANTO ELITE!— chilló el medico en jefe realmente apenado, tratando de alejar al comunicador recién recuperado de la resistencia.

—¡ESTA TOCANDO AL ELITE ROI!—

—¡YA SÉ ESO WISCONSIN! ¡DEJA DE REMARCAR LO OBVIO!—

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?— suspiró Dib haciendo algo que nadie esperaba. Tomo firmemente al Irken por las axilas y lo forzó a soltarlo de dos movimientos.

El histérico comunicador seguía gritando como si lo estuvieran matando y Dib lo sentó en una de las camillas con fuerza para que Roi pudiera anestesiarlo.

Instantes después el comunicador estaba más relajado. Tenía tanta rigidez como una gelatina, pero había dejado de gritar y llorar.

—¿A estado así desde que llegó?— preguntó el líder de Nave Prima. Roi asintió —Sí—

—¿Qué rayos le hicieron esos tontos de la resistencia?— preguntó Mem molesto.

—Yo lo veo completo— observó Wisconsin. Todos se tomaron unos momentos para verificarlo. Era verdad. Sus pinzas estaban completas y así mismo sus antenas. Nada de cicatrices por torturas o algo así... y aun así tenía la pinta de alguien que no a conocido nada más que el dolor.

Aunque había algo raro en él... a Dib se le hacia conocido ¿Quizás alguien que trato de matarlo antes? No se veía como Pips... pero tenía un aire a alguien...mmmm...

—¿Cómo se llama?— pregunto Dib. Roi negó —Mm, bien— suspiró Dib —Oye ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo te llamas?— el comunicador parecía ido, pero igual asintió lentamente y habló —Commmmu...icadooouuur... mmm... mmmma... Mmmaaaaaacccc…—

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Dib no muy seguro de haber entendido. Definitivamente lo conocía de algún lado. ¿Foodcortia? Ciertamente no era de Ka-cka.

—Mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaccccccccc— repitió el comunicador.

—¿Muak?— preguntó Mem confundido.

—Moka, tal vez— añadió Wisconsin.

—No, dijo Mac— aseguró Roi —Su nombre es Mac—

Dib se quedó perplejo y clavo su mirada en el comunicador. Ooooh rayos. ¿Era Mac? ¿Mac? ¿El mismo Mac que conocía? ¿_Ese_ Mac?

—No puede ser— gimió Dib sin aliento —¿Eres tú Mac?— pregunto seriamente al comunicador, que asintió torpemente. Dib se alejó un paso sorprendido.

Todos lo miraron.

—Rayos— exclamó Dib incrédulo. Y no era para menos. Primero le había tocado trabajar con Pips (que hasta resulto Elite), luego con Kez que lo envío a Ka-cka, después Zim tratando de terminar el trabajo de los demás (ósea, matarlo), pero ahora... ¡¿Ahora le tocaba estar con Mac?

Hablando de humor negro.

—¿Lo conoce, señor?— pregunto Wisconsin, haciendo la pregunta que todos se morían por hacer.

Dib suspiró hondamente —Roi, revísalo por completo y después sédalo para que descanse y que ya no grite. Luego envíalo a mi oficina, voy a tener que hablar con él... rayos— se cruzo y descruzo los brazos sólo para atinar a salir de la enfermería.

Todos lo miraron confundidos y nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Hasta que Dib se giró antes de salir, lo justo para sólo sonreír y exclamar un agradable —Buen trabajo Roi. Mem, Wiscoconsin, vamos a mi oficina. Tengo información de la resistencia y quiero ver como aplicarla a nuestro favor— y dicho esto salió, seguido de sus dos asistentes que se le pegaron como su sombra.

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina, Dib ni se molesto en ver a sus secretarios que estaban rígidamente sentados y con la vista clavada entre una montaña de papeles. Aunque encontró una pila de informes listos sobre su escritorio.

Ok. Los iba a perdonar... por ahora.

—Muy bien— sonrió Dib tomando algunos informes —Computadora, prepárame una pantalla para codificar la información de la resistencia—

**Ok, ya voy.**

Un monitor bastante amplio surgió del techo acompañando de un teclado plano. Dib conectó uno de los cables del PAK en uno de los puertos USB de la pantalla y tecleó apresuradamente.

—Mientras estaba _prisionero_— remarcó Dib en tono de burla —Logre entrar al sistema de la resistencia y encontré un par de cosas muy interesantes, justo... ¡Aquí!— y acercó la pantalla a la altura de sus asistentes, quienes se acercaron a verla —¿Pueden ver estos intercambios de transmisiones?—

—Están codificadas, pero usan una frecuencia parecida a la nuestra— indicó Mem —Un momento, una de las frecuencias que recibieron fue contestada con nuestros códigos ¿Cómo?— expresó confundido.

—¿Entraron en nuestra frecuencia? ¿Cómo lograron descifrarla?— preguntó Wisconsin claramente confundido.

—Miren las coordenadas y la fecha de transmisión— les indicó Dib y al hacerlo, Mem palideció y Wisconsin dio la impresión de que casi iba a desmayarse.

—¡Nave Prima esta comprometida!— chilló Mem. Pero Wisconsin se puso de un verde enfermizo —No, no sólo Nave Prima...— gimió sin aliento.

—Así es— asintió Dib con calma —Todo el Imperio esta comprometido—

—¡Por Irk!— gimió Mem que tenía rigidez de gelatina. Y Wisconsin termino por desmayarse.

—¡¿Que vamos a hacer, señor? ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡PERDIDOS!— chilló Mem apenas libido, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas completamente derrotado.

Dib no pudo evitar mirarlos con pena ajena. En realidad estaban sobre actuando. Sólo había que hacer un informe y dentro de dos horas tendrían una nueva frecuencia lista para todo el Imperio y... Dib ya no pudo pensar en algo más. Mem había caído desmayado al lado de Wisconsin.

Suspirando cansadamente, Dib los recostó en la sala e hizo el informe en menos de dos minutos. Para cuando sus dos asistentes despertarón una hora y media después, había nuevas frecuencias para todo el Imperio. Ah, y a Dib le llegó una caja de POOP sodas de La Inmensa por su gran contribución.

Genial, había descubierto una conspiración completamente elaborada en contra del Imperio...y lo único que recibía a cambio era una caja con seis POOP sodas... cinco de ellas vacías.

Y por alguna razón Mem y Wisconsin parecían muy emocionados por que esas latas habían llegado directamente de La Inmensa... así que, como estaban tan felices, Dib compartió con ellos la única mísera lata que aun tenía algo de POOP soda. Y después de un pequeño brindis de —¡Por el Imperio!— de parte de sus asistentes, que dejó a Dib más que nada con sed, todos regresaron a trabajar más animados.

Menos Dib, él aun tenía mucha sed... y una pila de informes que revisar.

Ya para el final del día, justo cuando Dib pensó que iba a terminar con los reportes, Wisconsin entró seguido de Mem. No se veían muy felices.

Su líder les sonrió y regresó la mirada a los informes —¿Pasa algo?— preguntó con calma —Porque no los veo muy felices—

—El comunicador ya despertó, señor— anuncio Wiscosnin con bastante formalidad.

—Esta afuera, señor. Espera una audiencia con usted— añadió Mem con el tono tan formal como el de su compañero.

Dib los miró confundido y dejó los reportes sobre el escritorio —¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Desde cuando se ponen de acuerdo en algo?— preguntó.

Sus dos asistentes sólo se limitaron con un serio —No es nada, señor—

Dib los miró detenidamente, pero lo dejó pasar. Tenía que hablar con el comunicador en cuestión —Como sea, hagan pasar a Mac—

—Entonces si lo conoce— Dib se giró ceñudo a Mem y este desvió la mirada enseguida.

Wisconsin por su lado salió a paso rígido de la oficina y le indicó a Mac que pasara.

El comunicador usaba el clásico uniforme Irken en esos momentos; la camisa rosa y los pantalones negros se veían raros en él. Quizás fuera por que Dib estaba acostumbrado a verlo con su uniforme de comunicador.

Como fuera, en cuando Mac miró a Dib, se puso de un verde enfermizo. Dib no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida. Aaah, la venganza era dulce en esos momentos. Podría lanzarlo fuera de la nave o regresarle cada una de las patadas que le había dado o hacerlo trabajar en un planeta basura el resto de su mísera vida, sí, todo eso se oía bien.

Desgraciadamente, él no era así. Lastima. En _verdad_ una lastima.

—Mac, tiempos sin vernos— le dijo Dib a modo de saludo.

—Eh, si, señor, Elite— respondió el comunicador claramente nervioso.

Dib se cruzó de brazos —Roi, nuestro jefe de médicos, escaneó tú PAK. Según la información eras un Comunicador en La Inmensa y después fuiste asignado al Sector Doce, con el Elite Lilo ¿Cómo, si puedes explicarme, terminaste atrapado por la resistencia?—

Mac vaciló antes de contestar —Eh, yo, yo... yo, fui asignado a la Purga... y, y el Voot que me llevaba hizo una parada en una combustilera del Sector Ciento Treinta y Dos... los soldados fueron por unos snack y me dejaron atrás con las cajas, fue, fue cuando los de la resistencia entraron y se llevaron todo lo que vieron... pe-pensaron que mi jaula eran armas, creo, y cuando me descubrieron, pues, para entonces ya estábamos en la nave de los Resisti... así fue... señor, Elite—

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con ellos?— preguntó Dib seriamente.

Mac contó sus pinzas —Me, me dejaron en una jaula oscura, no se cuento tiempo llevaba ahí, y después fue esa transmisión, y usted, señor, su gran Elite, me salvo, si, creo... señor, Elite, señor— termino no muy seguro de lo que decía.

Dib lo miró con seriedad —Bien, tiene sentido— dijo cruzando sus pinzas sobre el escritorio —¿Entonces ibas a la Purga?— preguntó, observando como Mac bajaba la cabeza y asentía. Era inevitable. Dib sentía pena por él. Increíble, sentía pena por alguien que trato de matarlo.

Dib pensó lo que debía hacer. Regresarlo con Lilo o enviarlo a la Purga... desgraciadamente ninguna de ambas opciones eran a considerar. Él no era así. _Debería_ después de todo lo que le hizo Mac... Pero él no era así. Aunque _debería._

El líder de Nave Prima suspiró hondamente y miró a Mac con severidad, algo raro en Dib —Tienes suerte Mac, mucha— remarcó casi con desagrado. Un detalle que no perdieron Mem y Wisconsin.

Dib continuó —Necesito personal. Urgentemente. Así que bienvenido a Nave Prima, supongo— dijo sin mucho ánimo y se giró a Wisconsin, que dio un respingo de sorpresa —Es Comunicador, asegúrate de que ayude a los demás—

—Sí, señor— respondió Wisconsin, más como un reflejo.

Dib se giró a Mac, que lo veía sorprendido —No te hagas muchas ilusiones, esto no es la Inmensa y no estamos en la mejor de las situaciones ¿Captas? No te estoy agregando por gusto, sino porque no hay de otra en estos momentos. Ah, pero si te lo advierto Mac— le dijo el más alto casi en tono de amenaza —Una sola Mac, _UNA_ sola de tus _bromas_— remarcó sombriamente —Y te regreso con Elite Lilo en menos de lo que dices PAK, y tú sabes a que clase de bromas me refiero— añadió fríamente.

El comunicador asintió vehementemente.

Mem y Wisconsin intercambiaron miradas obvias de _no entiendo ni un snack de lo que hablan._

Dib suspiró —Bien, Wisconsin te asignará tu puesto y habitación. Empezarás mañana, ahora ve a descansar y a recargarte— e hizo un gesto desinteresado y regresó su atención a los reportes.

—Em, bueno, entonces, nos retiramos, señor— comento torpemente Mem. Dib sólo hizo un gesto con las pinzas para darse de enterado.

Una semana paso rápidamente para Dib, que por suerte no se había topado con Mac en lo absoluto. Aunque Zim se había cansado de no hacer nada al parecer y se las había ingeniado para subirse en un Drive DOOM otra vez.

Dib terminó destrozando al robot gigante para poder llegar a Zim. Al final el auto nombrado invasor terminó limpiando todo su desastre y el líder de Nave Prima logró evitar que el reactor explotara cuando GIR se las ingenio para colarse en la sala. Era es un misterio como lo hizo, hasta que Dib vió el reporte de los nano-bots y descubrió que GIR se había colado por un orificio que el mismo había hecho cuando le explotó la cabeza.

Necesitaban el nuevo personal urgentemente y por desgracia aun estaban en fila para ello.

Sin ver mucho remedio, Dib volvió a tomarse otra semana para seguir a Zim por toda Nave Prima. Para cuando pudo regresar a su despacho había una montaña de informes que debía revisar. Se quedo lo justo para recargarse y volver a su caza de cierto conserje chiflado.

Casi dos semanas después de seguir a Zim, Dib vio su oportunidad de relajarse cuando Wisconsin le avisó que en la siguiente semana por fin podrían tomar su lugar para pedir al personal.

Eso le dio esperanza a Dib. Muchas.

Tanto que se tomó un día completo con sus asistentes para ver a cuantos pedirían. Terminaron con casi lo doble de los pensado, pero la situación en Nave Prima lo requería.

Dib pensó que el tiempo se fue volando, porque cuando volvió a ver a Wisconsin este le dijo que el nuevo personal llegaría dentro de una hora, no podía creérselo.

Una semana había pasado y él apenas se había enterado porque estaba ocupado siguiendo a Zim por todos lados. Definitivamente necesitaba su propia vida. Todo era trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

Tenía que conseguir la forma de mantener a Zim fue de problemas para que pudiera tener al menos un día libre... no tenía uno desde... ¿Foodcortia?

Increíble al nivel que había caído ¿De que rayos servia ser un supuesto Elite si no tenía tiempo ni para relajarse? Y relajarse no era estar en su oficina leyendo reporte tras reportes, tras reporte.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Pep y Ka-rl de nuevo... sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que los vio. Casi siglos. Abecés incluso pensaba que su vida era diferente a la de los demás. Los días para él eran extremadamente largos, las semanas parecían meses y sentía que su existencia avanzaba más rápido que la de los demás.

Era increíble en lo que pensaba cuando seguía a Zim. Era casi loco. Casi... defecto...

Dib miró por un largo rato el reporte que tenía frente a sus ojos. No había leído nada. No recordaba siquiera haberlo tomado. De hecho, apenas y estaba conciente de haber entrado apenas no más de quince minutos.

Fue cuando llegó Wisconsin a decirle que el nuevo personal llegaría en una hora... si... y él apenas y se daba por enterado de la hora que era.

Suspiró hondamente y se levantó. Salió sin avisarle a nadie a donde iba y fue a entrenar. Por alguna razón se sentía demasiado inquieto. Nervioso incluso. Necesitaba relajarse.

Cuando entró a la sala de control los tres comunicadores estaban de nuevo en modo fuera de línea. Con hilo de baba y todo. Quizás desde que Nave Prima estaba en alerta roja por la llegada de Zim, nadie venía a entrenar. Sentía pena por ellos. Incluso cuando uno empezó a roncar muy fuerte.

Los pasó de largo y fue a entrenar. El conserje no estaba, así que se fue directo al campo. Cerró la compuerta tras de sí e inició el nivel cuatro. Lo último que Dib vio fue a cientos de los más letales robots del Imperio irse en su contra.

FZZT

Dib abrió de nuevo los ojos. Estaba tumbado sobre el piso... rodeado de un mar de fuego.

Pero se sentía completamente seguro. Sabía que estaba bien. Veía el techo iluminado en un danzante color naranja y amarillo, interrumpido ocasionalmente por una densa nube de humo negro.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado ahora. Sentía su respiración calmada, como si apenas hubiera despertado de una siesta agradable... se sentía bien. Muy bien.

—Computadora, apaga el fuego y limpia todo— ordeno con calma. No pudo escuchar la respuesta de la maquina pero dos grandes extinguidores surgieron del techo y de nuevo una niebla blanca lo cubrió todo.

Cuando Dib llegó a las duchas estaba cubierto de nuevo de una gruesa capa de espuma. Tiro su ropa en el primer cesto de basura y entró a las duchas. El PAK le informó que en quince minutos llegaría el nuevo personal.

Esta vez no hubo grandes pensamientos. Estaba sólo agradecido de poder relajarse bajo el cálido líquido de la regadera. Cuando terminó le envió un mensaje a Wisconsin para que enviara a alguien a dejarle un uniforme nuevo.

Agradeció que Sallow fuera el encargado en esta ocasión de darle su uniforme. Mawiki lo ponía nervioso. Dib le ordenó regresar a su lugar en la oficina y él fue al Puente Principal. Quería ver directamente a los nuevos miembros de Nave Prima. Era mejor que sentarse de nuevo a ver la montaña de reportes pendientes que tenía. Mucho mejor. Mil veces.

Cuando entró al puente todos los comunicadores tecleaban apresuradamente y Wisconsin hacía lo mismo en su Palm. Nadie notó que entró y a Dib le pareció bien. Todos estaban trabajando duro para tener todo listo para cuando llegaran los nuevos miembros, los muy necesarios nuevos miembros; lo cual sería en unos ocho minutos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró hondamente. Wisconsin estaba a un metro enfrente de él y aun no lo notaba. Dib se sonrió divertido. Sintió el impulso de asustar a su asistente con un sonoro _¡Buu!_, pero no sería muy amable de su parte. Aunque sería divertido.

Se acomodó en el sillón y miró en la pantalla el conteo regresivo para la llegada de la nueva tripulación.

... seis minutos... cinco minutos... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... llegaron.

—Estatus actual— ordenó Wisconsin firmemente a los comunicadores.

—Tubo uno, el veinticinco por ciento de los Comunicadores llegando. Estable— dijo uno.

—Tubo dos, uno por ciento de los Soldados llegando. Estable— añadió otro.

—Tubo tres, tres por ciento de los Pilotos llegando. Estable—

—Tubo cuatro, diez por ciento de los Técnicos Mecánicos llegando. Estable—

—Tubo cinco, cinco por ciento de los Técnicos Especializados llegando. Estable—

—Tubo seis, trece por ciento de los Comunicadores de Laboratorio llegando. Estable—

Dib siguió escuchando el status de todos los tubos de teletransportación; había quinientos veinticinco y todos se estaban usando para controlar el tráfico de personal.

Era francamente impresionante como Wisconsin controlaba a todos los comunicadores, aunque eran lejos de ser la plantilla completa. De los doscientos requeridos apenas había treinta. Y no eran los únicos cortos de personal.

Todo Nave Prima operaba con apenas el cuarto de su personal.

Habían sido unos meses horribles. _Horribles._

Aunque esos días iban a quedar lejos. Ahora todo iría mejor. Wisconsin tendría todo su personal en línea, Mem tendría por fin al ejército que siempre quiso listo y en cuanto a Dib, aparte de tener a Nave Prima en óptimas condiciones, al fin tendría a la plantilla completa de cinco asistentes. Eso era bueno, les quitaría el noventa por ciento del trabajo a Mem y Wisconsin.

—¡Wisconsin! ¿Ya terminaste? Quiero a mis soldados listos— Dib se giró y vio a Mem. Subía por las escaleras mientras leía unas hojas. Reportes seguramente.

—Déjame en paz. Aun no termina el arribo— le contestó Wisconsin sin mirarlo y con la mirada fija en su Palm.

—¿Qué cosa dijiste? Ah, señor, disculpe, no lo había visto—

—Hola, Mem— saludó Dib y Wisconsin se giró tan violentamente que su cuello emitió un chasquido —¡¿Señor? ¿Cu-cu-cuando llegó?—

—Calma, Wisconsin— sonrió Dib —Llegue hace rato, pero no quise molestarte. Sólo admiraba el excelente trabajo que estabas haciendo. Todo va en orden y opera perfectamente, buen trabajo—

Wisconsin se sonrojo por completo de un verde oscuro —Gr-gracias, señor— murmuro apenas, observando su Palm fijamente, como si el secreto de la vida estuviera ahí.

—¡Yo estuve haciendo reportes!— intervino Mem colocándose frente a Dib —Son _muuchos_ reportes— remarcó sonriendo ampliamente.

Su líder le devolvió el gesto —Excelente Mem. En cuanto tengamos a Nave Prima en línea de nuevo, podremos proporcionarte los asistentes que necesitas para poder aplicar La O.B.D.L.I.I.N.I.Q.A.L.B. (_Operación_ _Búsqueda De Los Invasores Ilegales No Irken Que Atacan Los Baños_)—

—Si, señor, gracias señor— sonrió Mem —Aunque si Wisconsin se diera prisa, sería mejor— añadió ganándose la mirada fulminante del nombrado, que sujetaba su Palm con ganas de arrojárselo a la cabeza.

—¿Y cuando llegaran los otros asistentes que nos faltaban?— intervino Dib antes de Wisconsin cambiara de opinión y si le lanzara el Palm a Mem.

—No deben tardar— contesto Wisconsin aclarándose la garganta —Les indique claramente que debían presentarse en el Puente Principal apenas llegarán. Envíe a un grupo de soldados por ellos, deben estar en camino—

—¿Y quienes son?— pregunto Dib interesado —Con todo lo de Zim no pude preguntarte nada—

Wisconsin hinchó el pecho con autosuficiencia, para disgusto de Mem —Bueno, señor. Actualmente contamos con— hizo un gesto de desgana —Mem, el Soldado Superior General de Armada— el nombrado lo fulminó —Y su servidor— se auto señaló con orgullo —El Comunicador Superior General, Wisconsin—

—*Cof* idiota *Cof*— tosió Mem. Wisconsin lo miró con odio puro.

—Continua— insistió Dib, esperando que no se agarraran como de costumbre.

—Como decía— prosiguió su asistente comunicador —Estamos Mem y yo, señor. Falta Wako, el Científico Superior General, transferido del sector Quinientos Uno; Texas, la Administrador de Servicios Primarios Superior General, transferida del sector Mil Doscientos Cuatro y Monc, Administrador de Servicios Secundarios Superior General, trasferido del Sector Cinco Mil—

—¿Por qué todos son transferidos?— preguntó Dib —Pensé que recibiríamos personal completamente nuevo—

Wisconsin se sumió de hombros —No sé— admitió —Sus nombres estaban en las solicitudes y el sistema nos los dio—

Dib desvió la mirada con el ceño ligeramente contraído —¿Por qué tres Irken de grado superior pedirían cambio...?— comentó para él. Pero ya no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos. La compuerta de la entrada se abrió y una Irken hembra entró escoltada por cuatro soldados. Era un poco más alta que Wisconsin y Mem, sus ojos eran de un café dorado poco usual en los Irken y tenía una prótesis para agudizar su visión. Ella era Texas, sin duda.

—Administrador de Servicios Primarios Superior General, Texas. Reportándose a sus deberes, Comandante Supremo General Imperial, Irken Rango Elite, Di-bug—

Wow, hacía mucho que Dib no escuchaba su rango completo. Menos su nombre.

Se había acostumbrado a ser el _señor._

Dib le sonrió —Bienvenida a Nave Prima, Administrador de Servicios Primarios Superior General, Texas. Ellos son Mem— señalo al nombrado que se irguió con orgullo —Es nuestro Soldado Superior General de Armada, y Wisconsin— señaló ahora al comunicador, que asintió firme —Nuestro Comunicador Superior General—

Texas los miró y asintió —Entendido, señor. Me presentare a mis deberes de inmediato. Mi actualización esta completa así que no necesito ser guiada— y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Dib la detuvo a tiempo —Texas, espera—

Ella se giró y los miro atentamente —¿Sí, señor?—

—En realidad, quiero hacer una junta contigo y los demás asistentes que faltan. Hay ciertas cosas que debemos hablar— explicó Dib.

—Descuide, mi actualización esta completa. No es necesario decir nada señor yo me haré cargo ¿Necesita algo más, señor?— pregunto con apremio.

Dib parpadeó —Eh, no—

—Muy bien, señor. Con permiso, señor— y sin más Texas se dio la vuelta.

—Ya veo porque pidió cambio— comento Mem.

—Y porque se lo permitieron— añadió Wisconsin.

Dib no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Y de hecho, apenas Texas cruzó la compuerta, esta volvió a abrirse. Dib miró a un Irken un poco más bajo que Texas entrar seguido por cuatro soldados. Sus ojos no eran visibles, por unos anteojos de una sola lamina color rojo. Algo que llamo aun más la atención era que sus antenas estaban rotas por la mitad, igual a las de Dib, sólo que estas tenían una caída hacia el frente. Dib sintió en él una presencia agresiva. Demasiado agresiva.

—Administrador de Servicios Secundarios Superior General, Monc. Reportándose a sus deberes, Comandante Supremo General Imperial, Irken Rango Elite, Di-bug—

De nuevo su rango y nombre completo.

Dib le sonrió —Bienvenido a Nave Prima, Administrador de Servicios Secundarios Superior General, Monc— y repitió la presentación de Mem y Wisconsin.

Monc asintió —Entendido, señor. Me presentare a mis deberes de inmediato. Mi actualización esta completa así que no necesito ser guiado— y sin más se dio la vuelta.

Dib apenas y pudo llamarlo —Espera Monc— ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos los nuevos que eran tan groseros?

Monc se giró y le miro atentamente —¿Sí, señor?—

—En realidad, quiero hacer una junta contigo y los demás— explicó Dib.

—Descuide, mi actualización esta completa. No es necesario decir nada señor yo me haré cargo— y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Dib parpadeó —Eh, bien, creo— repuso confundido y mirando a Mem y Wisconsin con la expresión clara de no entender que les estaba pasando a todos los nuevos ¿Acaso tenían tan mala reputación en Nave Prima para que todos se comportaran como verdaderos cretinos?

Los dos únicos asistentes que permanecían a su lado simplemente se sumieron de hombros.

Dib iba a expresar sus pensamientos cuando la compuerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez no había ningún Irken. Estaban los cuatro soldados, si, pero ellos estaban escoltando un monitor levitante.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Dib claramente confundido.

—No tengo idea— admitió Wisconsin, mientras los tres observaban como el monitor se acercaba más ellos. Al parecer estaba apagado porque no veían nada.

Hasta que notaron dos puntos verdes.

Dib lo miró fijamente... no eran dos puntos. Eran dos ojos.

—Ssaludoss— Dib, Mem y Wisconsin dieron un respingo por la repentina voz siseante que vino del monitor —Soy, el Científico Superior General— se hizo una pausa en la que los ojos verdes se estrecharon para ver a Dib fijamente —Wako—

—Hola, Wako— respondió Dib automáticamente, sin saber como su voz logró salir de tal sorpresa.

—Perdón si no estoy— hizo una nueva pausa —Presente ante ustedes, mi Elite— los ojos verdes miraron en otra dirección y volvieron a fijarse en Dib... quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Y no estás aquí, porque...— el líder de Nave Prima le hizo un gesto con las pinzas para que pudiera, para variar, explicarse... o al menos explicar algo.

El monitor vibró un poco, como si estuviera... um, ¿riéndose?—Si, si— canturreo Wako —Vera, mi Elite— a Dib comenzaba a desagradarle el tono que usaba cuando se refería a él.

—Como científico que soy, tengo amplia prioridad para nuestro Imperio, amplia prioridad— repitió mirando tan fijo a su líder, que este empezaba a considerar el desviar la mirada a otro lado —Que, entre menos se sepa de mi aspecto es mejor. Nosotros los científicos manejamos la información más confidencial. Tenemos accesos a toda la Red, las maniobras, los códigos, la información— hizo una pausa y estrecho sus ojos —Y sabemos que quien tiene la información, mi Elite, posee el poder—

—Síii— respondió Dib confundido. No tenía idea a de adónde iba esa respuesta. Sólo deseaba saber por qué estaba ablando con un monitor.

—Y es por eso, que es mejor para todos que mi identidad quede en el anonimato, así como el de mis asistentes— hizo una pausa y los ojos verdes desaparecieron para mostrar un par de ojos rojos, otros azules y unos rosas... todo seguía igual de oscuro. No se veía nada —Ellos son mis asistentes Lego, Matel y Bar-bi— y cada par de ojos asintió al escuchar su nombre.

De nuevo los ojos verdes aparecieron en la pantalla —Así que nos presentáremos a nuestros deberes— y el monitor se dio la vuelta y salió sin más.

Y quizás fue lo mejor.

—Que bien los seleccionaste, eh— comentó Mem y Wisconsin lanzó el Palm a su cara.

…

…

…

**Master911**(Hola master! Gracias por molestarme en escribirme! Sabes que me haces muy feliz! Yo creo que hasta el domingo por fin tengo tiempo libre para ponerme al corriente con tu fic! Prometo postear! Gracias mil por tus palabras de ánimo, significan mucho) **Kamui silverfox**(Hola de nuevo! Perdona si Lard Narr no Salió mucho, pero lo veras de nuevo muy pronto. Voy apenas llegando de nuevo. Solo para subir y agradecer, Gracias x todo el apoyo! P.d. me han traido a la carrera en el trababjo, pero en cuanto pueda voy a terminar tu fic! Puedes apaostarlo!)**, ****Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Que tal? Espero que te gustara este capítulo. Lard aparecerá más adelante, pero mientras tanto, espero que te gustara, Gracias por tus mensajes!)y a **Ero boggart el kritiko** (Hola y muchas gracias por tu mensaje una vez más, eso quiere decir que no voy tan mal verdad? Gracias por vuestros mensajes! :D)

¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo!


	10. NAVE PRIMA, MONC, WEKI Y KACKA

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

La siguiente semana fue extremadamente silenciosa para Dib. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Mem y Wisconsin ya no tenían que estar a su lado, pidiendo esto o lo otro; ahora cada uno estaba en su oficina con sus propios asistentes. No sólo eso, sus secretarios fueron removidos de su oficina y colocados en un área particular, donde trabajarían con los nuevos. Ahora eran setenta y un secretarios, cinco bases por Irken.

Todos los pasillos estaban llenos de soldados. Había uno por cada metro. Incluyendo el pasillo que daba a su oficina. Todo el personal que deseaba encontrarse con el líder de Nave Prima, pasaba de largo al menos veinte soldados fuertemente armados antes de entrar. Todos los ductos eran patrullados por más de cincuenta docenas de soldados, todos en grupos de cinco que permanecían en alerta roja. Además de contar con el apoyo de todas las unidades SIR que Dib había pedido.

Los nuevos técnicos comenzaron con las reparaciones de todos los niveles al mismo tiempo y muchas de las zonas afectadas por Zim quedaron irreconocibles en poco tiempo.

Las reservas de los snacks estaban mejor que nunca y en las cocinas ya no tenían más problemas para alimentar al personal. Todos estaban trabajando, ya no había que dejar a nadie encerrado porque simplemente no había con que comer. Texas y Monc estaban haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Y Wako no se quedaba atrás. Se había puesto al corriente con Mem sobre todo lo que había pasado y los del laboratorio habían creado un nuevo sistema en seguridad para Nave Prima y todo el Sector Trece.

Las fuerzas armadas iban más que excelente patrullando el exterior.

Los conserjes limpiaban hasta los últimos rincones.

Roi estaba encantado de poder manejar más médicos a su cargo.

Y todo iba excelente.

Todos estaban tan contentos que muchos ya habían olvidado a Zim... que por alguna razón increíble no se había movido de su habitación.

Si, todos estaban felices.

Todos menos Dib.

De repente su rutina llena de actividad fue golpeada brutalmente por cero movimiento. Ya no había reportes que leer, Wako tenía a alguien asignado para ello. Tampoco tenía que salir a revisar los pasillos, Monc había organizado también los horarios de la tripulación que no había dudas para nadie. Y menos aun tenía que preocuparse por los suministros, Texas lo hacía excelente. No faltaba nada. La seguridad aun menos, ya que Mem trabajaba en ello. ¡Vaya pues! Ni siquiera tenía que estar en el Puente Principal porque Wisconsin se encargaba de todas las transmisiones.

Sus cinco asistentes se sincronizaban entre ellos perfectamente sin problemas.

No había dudas.

No había problemas.

Súbitamente Dib se vio... excluido... solo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era firmar una hoja que le entregaban los asistentes y estos de inmediato se iban.

Ya no había nada más para él.

Era aterrador.

Una semana más había pasado después de la primera y sus días pasaban estando recluido en su oficina. Ya ni siquiera el sonido de las teclas de sus antiguos secretarios animaba el ambiente... estaba solo. El recibidor estaba solo... y los soldados no hablaban. O al menos no le llagaban el sonido de sus voces desde el pasillo hasta su oficina. Aunque quizás la distancia entre ambos fuera la causa. Quien sabe.

De repente Dib se enteraba de sí mismo viendo por las grandes ventanas de cristal brindado, mirando el espacio oscuro... interrumpido una vez cada tres o cuatro horas, cuando un asistente venía a pedirle la firma para autorizar los proyectos.

La hoja era al mínimo de explicadora. Solo pedía una firma y arriba de esta sólo estaba el nombre del proyecto. Dib no tenía idea de lo que estaba formando.

Y bueno, quizás no había razón para hacerlo. Todo iba de maravilla. Ni siquiera Zim se había metido en problemas. Seguía misteriosamente en su habitación, tramando algo obviamente. Pero... todo iba tan bien que el recuerdo de Zim era lejano. Era más como un comentario al aire... como hablar de algo irreal. De algo que no existe.

Y al parecer sólo él lo recordaba.

Sólo él.

Zim se había vuelto el fantasma de Nave Prima. Su fantasma. Su cruz. Su maldición. Su obsesión.

Estaba solo.

Solo, con Zim.

—Me estoy volviendo defecto— Dib se frotó entre los ojos con bastante frustración —En las tonterías que estoy pensando, por Irk— añadió apoyándose de nuevo sobre uno de sus brazos para ver el infinito espacio negro frente a él. Algo que era su rutina desde hace dos semanas y que empezaba con una tercera llena de fastidio por estar haciendo nada.

Aunque los mensajes de parte de Pep y Ka-rl lo animaban cada vez que llagaban... pero sólo por un tiempo. Después la solitaria y aburrida rutina lo devolvía a su sedentaria realidad. Muy aburrida por cierto.

No hacía nada más que sentarse y esperar a que alguien entrara con nuevas aprobaciones. Estaba harto. Y para colmo, con todos los soldados que había pedido la sala de entrenamiento estaba llena a cada hora todos los días. Había logrado reservar una hora, una mísera hora, la cual iba a poder usar hasta el siguiente mes.

Iba a ser una larga espera. Larga y aburrida.

**Ey, Tiene una transmisión del Administrador de Servicios Secundarios Superior General, Monc.**

Dib miró el techo confundido hasta que reaccionó —Claro, adelante— _¡Sí, al fin algo que hacer!_ pensó optimista.

Una pantalla surgió del techo y el rostro serio e inexpresivo de Monc apareció —Saludos, señor— exclamo el Irken revisando unas hojas.

—Hola, Monc— sonrió Dib. Esperaba poder hacer algo nuevo. Quizás un reacomodo en el personal. Tal vez un nuevo sistema para los pilotos. Más unidades de apoyo para Mem. Quizás-

—Señor, revise el historial de Nave Prima y usted no ha tomado un día de descanso desde que llegó. Programe su día libre para mañana— Dib dejó sus optimismos a un lado y miró a Monc seriamente —Yo no puedo tomar días de descanso—

El Administrador de Servicios Secundarios lo miró confundido —Con todo el respeto señor— dijo Monc claramente confundido —¿Perdón?—

—Zim— se limitó Dib como si eso fuera lo más obvio del universo. Pero al ver la cara de más desconcierto de su administrador prosiguió —Zim es el peligro número uno en Nave Prima, no puedo irme y dejarlos solos con él—

—Es un solo un día, señor— remarco Monc audiblemente irritado. Dib se preguntó a donde había ido el respeto de los bajos a los altos, por que el de Monc estaba obviamente perdido.

—Veintiún horas más de lo que le tomó a Zim la ultima vez acabar con tres cuartos de la tripulación— aclaró Dib seriamente. Ya no sonreía en lo absoluto.

—Señor, por favor— continuó Monc, se escuchaba impaciente —Este, _Zim_, no tendría oportunidad. Contamos con el triple de los soldados a la última vez y el sistema de seguridad esta reforzado en un quinientos por ciento. No hay espacio en Nave Prima donde pueda esconderse una vez que decida salir de su confinamiento—

—No es un confinamiento, es su habitación— aclaró Dib —Y ha salido antes de él sin problemas ¿Por qué piensas que no lo hará de nuevo?— inquirió.

Monc dejó al fin los papeles y miró a su líder fijamente —Señor, creo que está llevando esto del _Zim_ muy lejos. Él no tiene oportunidad contra nuestro nuevo frente de defensa—

—Nuestra defensa sirve cuando el peligro está fuera Monc, no cuando está dentro— remarcó Dib seriamente. Ahora era él, quien comenzaba a impacientarse —Mi día de descanso esta fuera de discusión hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de que Zim no los mate mientras no esté ¿Algo más que deseé discutir, Monc?— pregunto Dib con todo el auto control que tenía.

—No, señor— respondió Monc fríamente.

—Bien, entonces pasa una excelente jornada—

—Igualmente, señor— respondió Monc y cortó la transmisión.

Dib se recostó en el sillón más frustrado que antes. Si es que eso fuera ya posible. Miró el espacio oscuro que le rodeaba y se preguntó seriamente que era lo que estaba haciendo. Todos pensaban que era el mejor momento para estar en calma, y bueno, lo sería, si al menos Zim no estuviera a bordo de la nave ¿Cómo es que se les había olvidado eso? ¿Acaso Monc, Texas y Wako no leyeron los informes del historial en Nave Prima? ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta del peligro que representaba Zim?

Todos estaban siendo demasiado optimistas. Ingenuamente optimistas si pensaban que simplemente ese conserje que se auto-nombraba invasor iba a dejar de tratar de destruir la nave, o hacer los importar. Lo que pasará primero.

Y aunque todos lo creyeran loco, Dib no podía dejar que los oscuros días de Zim volvieran de nuevo. Nave Prima estaba en línea coherente por primera vez en meses y eso era demasiado.

Dib siguió en sus pensamientos, frustrado por la falta de credibilidad que estaba obteniendo, hasta que se hartó y decidió salir al menos a caminar. Ordenó a la computadora avisar a los asistentes que dejarán las autorizaciones para recogerlas más tarde.

Cuando salió de su oficina, pasó de largo a casi dos decenas o más de soldados que montaban guardia en el pasillo que le correspondía. Camino por los largos y enormes pasillos llenos de pequeños Irkens, algunos soldados, otros Comunicadores y Conserjes... los cuales notó, lo miraban con admiración, envidia, ¿Odio?, miedo y se apartaban de él conforme avanzaba.

Dib iba distraído, por eso cuando sintió como chocaba con algo y escucho un —¡No de nuevo!— se paró en seco. Un Irken tan pequeño como Pep estaba tirado en el piso y recogía frenéticamente un montón de hojas.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas tonto hijo de OH, NO!— chilló el pequeño Irken pálido, soltando las pocas hojas que había recogido. Había estado tan apurado en recoger los documentos que no había visto bien con lo que había chocado —¡Elite!— chilló con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos color rojo.

Dib no necesitaba girarse para saber que todos lo estaban mirando. Nadie iba a decir nada, pero se iban a quedar para el show. Dib encontraba eso desagradable. Eso era lo que todos habían hecho cuando él estaba en Foodcortía, mirar mientras trataban de matarlo. Lo que hicieron en Devastis cuando Mac, Pips y los otros lo golpeaban sin piedad... sólo ver el show y reírse a sus costillas.

A Dib no le importó lo que los demás pensarán o dirían. Se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas y recogió los documentos sin problemas ya que estaban engrapados en fólders. Los ordenó de un movimiento y se los extendió al pequeño Irken con una sonrisa —Ten más cuidado la próxima vez— el pequeño los tomó boquiabierto y sin decir más Dib se irguió y siguió de frente. No se detuvo a ver a los demás. No necesitaba hacerlo. Que dijeran lo que quisieran, que hablaran lo que desearán. No le importaba.

Dobló en otro pasillo y siguió caminando, observando a su alrededor. Había más Irken Comunicadores y Soldados conforme avanzaba, los pequeños ya no estaban tan a la vista. Después de un rato encontró un pasillo que lo condujo a una de las tantas rotondas enormes como estadios por donde varios elevadores se extendían y cruzaban a La Inmensa desde la base hasta la punta. Las rotondas tenían largas bancas rodeando estatuas de los Terribles Más Altos. Algunos Comunicadores revisaban sus Palm y Soldados reían en grupos mostrándo entre ellos sus armas.

Todos lo miraban con sorpresa y codeaban a los que aun no lo notaban para que lo vieran. Las mismas miradas de admiración, envidia, odio y miedo se asomaban en ellos.

Dib comprendió que no porque fuera importante significaba que todos lo iban a amar de la noche a la mañana. De nuevo se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad. Defecto o no, no podía confiar en ellos... en nadie.

Ellos no lo respetarían ni lo amarían sinceramente. Todos le sonreirían con hipocresía y lo escucharían fingiendo interés sólo porque era alto. Sólo porque si no lo hacían, él podía matarlos. Dib no era bien recibido... Dib era temido...

Y si fuera necesario, cualquiera de ellos conspiraría en su contra para eliminarlo. Dib no era un Terrible Más Alto. Dib no era indispensable. Sólo un Terrible Más Alto era único e inmune por las reglas que regían Irk.

Él sólo era una cifra más.

Ser un elite no cambiaba nada. Sólo había ganado más enemigos en un mismo lugar. De nuevo era él en contra de todos. De nuevo solo.

_Por Irk, sino fuera por Pep y Ka-rl, juro que estaría más deprimido de lo que ya estoy_ pensó nada conforme con su situación actual. Aunque la realidad fuera sólo eso, real; nada cambiaba para él.

¿Quién iba a decirlo? Por ser bajo trataban de matarlo y por ser muy alto era igual de odiado. Bueno, no era un snack para caerle bien a todos, pero al menos algo de normalidad en su vida sería bien recibido. Tener alguien con quien hablar sin que este tratara de matarlo sería agradable. Sería MUY agradable.

Era oficial, necesitaba ver a Pep y Ka-rl pronto.

Tomó un elevador (del que todos salieron huyendo apenas pudieron) y mientras bajaba recordó que no había comido. Así que se encaminó al comedor de general de la nave. Tomaría algo y se iría de inmediato. No perdería mucho tiempo, además sería emociónate conocerlo, lo único que había conocido hasta el momento eran los pasillos y pasillos y pasillos... bueno, y algunas secciones. Sonrío al ver el comedor más adelante y extendió su brazo para abrir la puerta, escuchaba mucho alboroto, quizás los comunicadores estuvieran charlan-

PLAF

Dib se quedó justo en medio del umbral con la puerta a medio abrir. Todos los murmullos estruendosos y divertidos que había estado escuchando pararon de golpe.

Y quizás no fuera para menos. Alguien le había arrojado, por lo que veía sobre los nano-bots que resguardaban su rostro, una pasta gris. Reconocía esa pasta, era lo que comía cuando era un Conserje en Foodcortia... ¿Qué hacia esa pasta en el comedor de comunicadores? Ellos tenían acceso a mejores cosas que esa.

Frunció el ceño y se quitó del rostro la pasta gris sin mucho éxito.

—Mi, mi Elite— lo llamo una voz temblorosa —A-aquí, aquí tiene una to-toalla— le dijo y Dib sintió como se la colocaban entre las pinzas. La tomo sin bacilar y se retiro casi por completo la azucarada pasta.

Dib miró con calma al pequeño Irken a su lado. Su rostro de ojos verdes le era familiar. Y sonrío al recordar quién era —Hola Way, veo que has crecido ¿Te ascendieron de nuevo?—

Way abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Dib miró el comedor, embarrado hasta el techo de la pasta gris y lleno de comunicadores paralizados del miedo. Y tenían razón para hacerlo, Dib los miraba muy feo... porque TODOS tenían entre las pinzas la pasta gris que al parecer, habían estado lanzando a todos lados con mucho apremio. Se giró de nuevo a Way —¿Podrías decirme que paso aquí, Way?— pregunto limpiándose las pinzas que sentía desagradablemente pegajosas, iba a necesitar un baño.

—Eh, bueno— Way medito un poco y miró a Dib dudoso —En realidad nada muy importante— sonrío forzadamente.

Dib escuchó un par de risillas socarronas al fondo. Desgraciadamente no pudieron escoger a peor Irken para hacerlo.

_Risillas de burla ¿Eh?_ sentía que las antenas le pitaban _Burlándose a costillas de los demás ¿No?_ Dib se giró y los miró con fría calma. Si algunos supusieron que estaban fuera de peligro se equivocaron, porque Dib descubrió como iba a pasar las próximas horas.

—Esta es una orden de su Elite— exclamó Dib sin inmutarse —Ningún piloto aquí presente se retirará hasta dejar completamente limpio el comedor que tan afanosamente ensuciaron— algunos tuvieron el valor de gemir con angustia… o se les escapo sin desearlo.

Pero fuera de eso, NADIE iba a decir algo más… amenos de que fuera estúpido o suicida.

Contradecir a alguien más alto que tu, sin importar el rango o área, era inmediatamente un boleto sin regreso de la Purga.

Dib ya había hecho una orden de obtención por medio de su PAK a Texas. Para que entregaran inmediatamente cien paquetes de limpieza en el comedor general de pilotos.

—Pe-pero mi Elite— lo llamo uno de los pilotos nervioso —S-si no regresamos a nuestros puestos ¿Quién atenderá las comunicaciones?—

—Eso hubieran pensado antes de asaltar los suministros alimenticios de los Conserjes para embarrarlos por todo el comedor— le explicó Dib con calma —Pero, sobre las comunicaciones yo informare el porqué…— entrecerró los ojos —…casi cien pilotos entrenados en las más elaboradas y avanzadas comunicaciones se comportaron como smeets sin programación e interrumpieron el funcionamiento de Nave Prima— el piloto se estremeció aterrado —Ó podemos…— continuó Dib con más calma —…Terminar de limpiar el comedor lo más rápido posible para que sólo les tome dos horas de su descanso—

—Pe, pero somos pilotos no conserjes de limpieza— masculló el piloto nervioso, indignado y temeroso. Aunque muchos asintieron con él.

—Oh ¿Así qué, lo que más les preocupa es que los vean hacer trabajo de limpieza?— pregunto Dib con calma.

—Pu-pues sí— respondió el piloto con la mirada baja.

—Ya veo— suspiró Dib y para sorpresa de todos, que a más de uno hizo ruborizase al máximo, se quito el largo y fino abrigo, quedándose en una camisa ajustada color negro de mangas largas —Way— se giró al nombrado que estaba tan pasmado como los demás —¿Sería mucha molestia si cuidarás de mi abrigo?— le sonrío.

—¡Sería un honor mi Elite!— sonrío Way tomando la prenda encantado.

—Oh, y por favor activen el sistema de limpieza— sonríe Dib observando a un grupo de conserjes que han llegado con los paquetes solicitados.

Dib se comunico con Monc y le aviso sobre lo que estaba pasando. Este se vio muy confundido pero no reclamó nada. De todas formas, no era el fin de Irk, las comunicaciones podían entrar de forma automática aun sin los pilotos.

En menos de dos horas Irken ya habían terminado... aunque para Dib fue una eternidad. A él le hubiera tomado una media hora, pero como la mayoría de los comunicadores no sabía ni como pasar el trapo por la mesa, él perdió tiempo valioso separándolos para asignar los grupos que mojarían las paredes, los que limpiarían las mesas y los que secarían el piso.

Además de tener que pasearse entre ellos y mostrarles como se hacía. Y después tenía que pasearse de nuevo entre ellos porque algunos cometían el error de usar el trapeador sobre las mesas.

Dib considero increíble que casi todos nunca hubiesen visto un trapeador en toda su vida. Algunos incluso dejaron el trapo sobre la mesa y trataron de darle órdenes para que empezara a moverse. Dib se pregunto seriamente como le harían muchos de ellos para sobrevivir durante un apagón en Nave Prima... dependían mucho de las maquinas y poco de su cerebro.

Bueno, en realidad no es que fuera gran trabajo. Dib sabía que el metal Irken era el mejor del espacio. Solo había que rociarle agua con las mangueras de limpieza y dejar que todo escurriera al piso para que se fuera por las coladeras. Fuera de eso sólo quedaba hacer lo mismo con las mesas.

Cuando por fin terminaron muchos de los comunicadores se mostraban indignados, otros orgullosos de haber trabajado al lado de un Elite y los de la mayoría estaban demasiado agotados como para pensar algo ya que JAMAS habían hecho un trabajo físico

Dib se limito a ver satisfecho el comedor. Al menos estaba limpio.

—Hagan una fila— ordenó Dib y de inmediato los casi cien comunicadores se colocaron frente a él. Él los miró con calma, tenían una pinta horrible; mojados, cansados, irritados, sucios... era increíble. Mac no estaba entre ellos. Eso no lo esperaba ¿Dónde lo habría puesto Wisconsin? Bueno, quizás se lo dejó a Monc cuando este tomo sus deberes, quien sabe.

Suspiró y los miro severamente —Esta es una orden. No quiero volver a saber que hacen esto de nuevo, porque si lo hacen, bueno, _no quieren_ saber— muchos hicieron expresiones de dolor punzante y otros palidecieron de terror.

—Fuera de eso— sonríe Dib —Hicieron un excelente trabajo. Estoy orgulloso. Pueden ir a sus habitaciones para recargarse y asearse, los quiero listos para sus pociones sin excepción dentro de una hora. Pueden irse— los insto Dib, observando como todos lo veían sorprendido y con la boca abierta —A menos que deseen quedarse y seguir limpiando— añadió con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—¡No, Elite! ¡Gracias, Elite!— rugieron todos al mismo tiempo con un saludo militar y se retiraron en orden y MUY rápido.

Dib sonrió viendo hasta el último salir. Suspiró algo cansado y se giró a los de cocinas, que ya estaban listos con la comida para la siguiente ronda de Comunicadores que no tardaba en llegar. Way salió de la barra del buffet cargando con su abrigo y con una bandeja llena de frituras y una POOP soda extra grande.

—Gracias Way— le sonrió Dib agradecido tomando la charola y sentándose en la mesa más próxima. Tenía tanta hambre que no le iba a poner peros a los nachos ni a las papas fritas onduladas con queso en polvo.

—No, mi Elite. Es un honor servirle, Elite— sonreía Way encantado a su lado.

Dib por su lado se mostró algo incomodo —No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Way, ya todos se fueron. Me da pena que me conozcas y me llames así... en realidad aun no me acostumbro, es algo raro ser tan importante de la noche a la mañana— suspiró Dib algo abrumado. Y entonces vio la cara llena de desconcierto de Way. Y fue cuando Dib entendió. No lo reconocía.

—Soy Di-bug— le sonrió Dib —Trabajamos para Sizz Lord en Foodcortia ¿Recuerdas? Y nos volvimos a ver de nuevo en Devastis, trabajabas ahí con Mako y Wi— añadió para ver si el pequeño entendía. Y lo hizo. Porque sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

—¡Tú!— chilló pasmado y entonces se llevó las pinzas a la boca como si hubiese dicho una palabrota imperdonable —¡Lo siento mi Elite!—

Dib solo sonrió con calma —No te fijes, es normal que estés sorprendido; me di a conocer en Foodcortía y Devastis por ser un defecto— dijo como si nada pero Way se vio indignado.

—¡Mentiras mi Elite!— chilló agudamente —¡Blasfemias en su contra! ¡Usted no es eso! ¡Un error! ¡Error! ¡Y le aseguro que todos aquellos que se atrevieron a decirlo se arrepentirán en cuanto sepan quién es usted ahora!— le aseguro Way, como si él hubiese sido el afectado. Tembló de rabia e indignación un rato y después lo miro casi expectante —¿Cuándo piensa ejecutarlos?—

Dib casi escupe los nachos.

—No *cof* voy a ejecutarlos *cof*— aseguro Dib tomando un trago de soda para no ahogarse de la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunto Way bastante sorprendido —Yo lo haría— aseguro honestamente.

—Mejor cambiamos de tema— suspiró Dib —¿Cuándo te ascendieron?—

Way pareció olvidarse de lo otro y contesto emocionado —¡Hace dos semanas! ¡Crecí hasta las ciento treinta unidades y me ascendieron! Soy jefe de cocinas en el comedor de pilotos ahora, el otro pidió cambio o algo así... creo que murió— dijo sumiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya— sonrió Dib no muy seguro —Pues, mm, felicidades. Me agrada tener caras conocidas aquí en Nave Prima—

—¡Gracias mi Elite!— Way no cabía en felicidad.

—Oh, por cierto— Dib lo miró con calma reservada — Esto de que los comunicadores asalten la comida y la embarren por todos lados ¿Pasa seguido?—

—Sí, mi Elite— asintió Way fervientemente —Una vez por jornada al menos ¡A veces nos toca como de diez seguidas!—

—Mmm— Dib miró ningún punto en particular en el pulcro comedor —Así que muy seguido...— dijo más para él. Dib terminó su comida rápidamente y miro al pequeño —Quiero que me avises cada vez que pase esto Way ¿Puedes aceptar mi Código PAK y hacerlo?— pregunto pero no tuvo que esperar una respuesta, la cara de Way lo decía todo.

Estaba con los ojos abiertos y le brillaban intensamente mientras sonreía de forma muy inocente.

Cuando Dib salió del comedor la duda de si Pep y Ka-rl estarían bien lo asaltó. ¿Estarían ellos acaso igual que Way y los suyos hacia unos momentos con esos idiotas comunicadores? ¿Sería el Voot suficiente para que estuvieran bien?

Meditó un poco mientras caminaba y todos se apartaban de su camino. Y entonces decidió que para asegurarse debía hacer algo por ellos. Realizó una transacción de treinta millones de monies para Pep y Ka-rl mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos.

Después de terminar, Dib apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando por las enormes escaleras en forma de caracol que comunicaban a Nave Prima. Todos usaban los elevadores para trasladarse y pocos tenían el privilegio de moverse por los teletransportadores internos.

Pero las escaleras estaban literalmente abandonadas, usarlas era algo nada _avanzado_ para los Irken. Así que solo los conserjes de limpieza estaban ahí, haciendo lo único para lo que estaban autorizados hacer: limpiar.

Dib no recordaba haber visto uno hasta el momento mientras bajaba. Hasta que en una curva vio a un Irken pequeño tallando los escalones afanosamente con un trapo. Se detuvo para observarlo trabajar, parecía muy dedicado en su tarea. Eso le trajo recuerdos de Foodcourtia... la mayoría no muy buenos.

El pequeño Irken siguió así unos instantes, hasta que se irguió un poco sobre sus rodillas para secarse el sudor. Fue cuando su mirada y la de Dib se cruzaron. Por unos instantes el conserje miró al más alto confundido, hasta que entendió que no era una visión. Gimió ahogadamente y trato de levantarse, pero estaba tan nervioso que termino cayendo y tropezando con la cubeta que usaba para enjuagar. La cual rodó por los escalones solitarios haciendo un eco un poco estruendoso.

El Irken quedo tirado en el suelo, observando aterrado lo que había ocasionado. Miro a Dib con miedo absoluto y con sus ojos llorosos mientras el labio inferior le temblaba.

Dib no pudo hacer nada más que darle una sonrisa comprensiva. Casi maternal.

No dijo nada. Se acerco al pequeño que temblaba sin parar y se arrodilló en una pierna lo más cercano a su altura. Posó una mano sobre su cabeza y le hablo con calma —No te preocupes. Todo está bien—

El diminuto conserje lo observó pasmado y no pudo hacer nada cuando Dib lo tomó de las axilas y le dejó erguido.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto Dib sonriéndole. El pequeño reaccionó casi a tiempo —Co-conserje de lim-limpieza Weki, m-mi Elite— respondió sonriendo tímidamente con un sonrojo verde oscuro en las mejillas.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo Weki— le sonrió Dib con cariño —Todo está muy limpio, no he visto nada de suciedad mientras bajaba. Estoy orgulloso—

—¿Enserio?— exclamo Weki sonriendo sin poder evitar la felicidad que lo inundaba —¿De verdad Weki a hecho un buen trabajo mi Elite?—

Dib asintió y se puso de pie, haciendo que Weki levantara la cabeza demasiado arriba —¿Trabajas desde hace mucho aquí? ¿O eres de los nuevos?— preguntó Dib bajando por las escaleras seguido del pequeño conserje —No, mi Elite, no soy de los nuevos, señor—

—¿Cuántos años llevas en Nave Prima?—

—Cumpliré ciento veinte mañana, mi Elite—

—Wow, eso es mucho tiempo— sonrió Dib observando un poco más abajo la cubeta de Weki —¿Trabaja alguien más contigo?—

—No, mi Elite, sólo Weki trabaja aquí—

—¿Tienes amigos cerca?— pregunto Dib, acercándose a la cubeta vacía y pasándosela al pequeño conserje, que la acepto muy feliz.

Pero después su rostro se apagó un poco —Weki no tiene amigos, mi Elite— respondió en voz baja —Los demás conserjes dicen que como Weki es muy bajo es más un Head Drone—

—Yo no creo eso— Weki lo miró sorprendido —Yo creo que Weki está muy bien como es— Dib le sonrió ampliamente y el pequeño conserje dejó escapar un par de lagrimas y abrazó la cubeta muy contento.

—Entonces ¿Tú solo limpias las escaleras?— pregunto Dib observando el agua que se había derramado por los escalones —Se ve muy pesado—

—Oh, no, mi Elite— sonrió el conserje —Weki está muy contento de poder trabajar aquí en Nave Prima después de tanto tiempo. A Weki le gusta ser útil, pero como tuvimos órdenes de cesar nuestras tareas por el Zim, Weki se había sentido muy triste—

—No lo dudo— sonríe Dib y observa algo que no había notado. Weki sólo lleva una cubeta y un trapo con apariencia de mejores años —¿Dónde están tus demás instrumentos de limpieza? ¿No deberías tener una Pu.M. (Pulidora Multiusos)?—

—Oh, no, mi Elite. Esos serían muchos lujos— explicó el pequeño conserje como si tal fuera la cosa. Dib asintió pero notó como incluso el uniforme de Weki estaba muy viejo y sucio por manchas viejas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto de los conserjes estarían igual.

Weki le dijo que reanudaría sus tareas y subió por las escaleras, despidiéndose muy contento de Dib. Este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y siguió bajando con una expresión preocupada.

¿Cómo rayos podían ser lujos un uniforme nuevo y de paso un trapeador en mejores condiciones? se preguntó Dib bajando por los escalones sin saber muy bien donde estaba. No es que le importará, pero... él había sido un conserje también. Entendía que para Weki y todo el resto del Imperio no hubiera nada mejor que trabajar para el Imperio sin descanso, pero...

Dib estaba consciente de que se había detenido ¿Hace cuanto y dónde? No sabría contestar. Seguía en las escaleras con sus pensamientos peleando y debatiendo.

Pero en realidad, no había porque hacerlo. Dib sabía lo que debía hacer y a pesar de que todos llegarán a odiarlo por ello, no le importó. Llamo de nuevo a la comandante Texas a través de una pantalla que salió de su PAK.

No tardo en verla aparecer. Y como de costumbre, tenía esa expresión exasperada; pero cuando le pidió amablemente surtir de un juego nuevo de uniformes para todos los conserjes y así mismo proporcionarles de un kit completo de limpieza; ella sólo se limitó a decir —Esta bien—

—Gracias, Texas—

—¿Algo más que se le ofrezca, señor?— preguntó ella impaciente.

—No, gracias. Pasa buena jornada Texas— sonrió Dib y ella le cortó la comunicación sin tacto.

No le dio mucha importancia y regresó a su oficina. Sentía que se había ausentado mucho tiempo. Y quizás si lo fue, por que tenía bastantes informes sobre el escritorio. Bueno, al menos tendría algo que hacer.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón con más animo y tomo todos los reportes que tenía. No había mucho que decir de ninguno. Texas estaba encargada de todos los suministros primarios como la comida, los utensilios, armas, químicos, Palms de repuesto, uniformes, etc. Así que sus peticiones eran más que nada municiones para los soldados que al parecer no dejaban de usar en la sala de entrenamiento, suministros de snacks para las cocinas y las maquinas expendedoras en los pasillos, etc. Monc al contrario, era encargado de los suministros secundarios que correspondían a todo el personal, así que sus reportes eran asignamientos y reasignamientos de personal según lo requerían Mem, Wisconsin, Texas o Wako. Y hablando de este último... por alguna razón estaba solicitando unas botas rosas.

Dib no quiso saber para qué rayos eran, pero igual las autorizo.

Y así eran los reportes. Mem y Wisconsin al parecer no necesitaban nada, no veía de ellos. Dib tomó el último reporte y al principió pensó que estaba soñando. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces y confirmar la firma de Texas, Monc y Wisconsin unas diez veces más para ver que no se trataba de una broma.

Alguien (que dudaba que fueran Texas o Monc o Wisconsin) estaba pidiendo una autorización para hacer una fiesta en los dormitorios de Comunicadores. El informe estipulaba ya un día dentro de la siguiente semana y la cantidad de snack que iban a requerir.

Al parecer ya tenían el permiso de Texas, Monc y Wisconsin, porque se lo habían pasado a él para que terminara de confirmar la solicitud.

Dib sonrió ampliamente mientras firmaba en aprobación. Él nunca había asistido a una fiesta jamás en su vida, pero si había algo que se necesitaba más ahora en Nave Prima, era una fiesta. Había que levantarles el buen humor a todos, con suerte eso les haría olvidar los horribles tiempos pasados, como cuando noventa y cuatro pisos se congelaron bajo capas de hielo de tres metros, o cuando los pisos inferiores se llenaron de aguas de desecho con su tufo putrefacto llegando hasta veinte niveles arriba... o aquella vez que tuvieron que limosnear de las maquinas expendedoras de los pasillos porque no había comida... o cuando se quedaron sin luz y nadie pudo recargarse por días y muchos estuvieron a punto de morir por descarga...

Si, una fiesta era urgente. Urgente.

Dib ordenó los reportes para Monc, Texas y el único de Wako en la mesa, es decir, no era como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer en ese momento.

Unos momentos después, tres Irken entraron... o algo así. Uno de ellos era una pantalla flotante donde algo apenas visible como una silueta con ojos rosas se asomaba. Ese o esa debía ser Bar-bi.

—Saludos, señor— saludo la pantalla con voz masculina. Era un _él._

Dib le sonrió — Gracias por esperar Bar-bi, aquí está el reporte autorizado para Wako— y le extendió el informe. Bar-bi tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al fin unas pinzas surgieron del monitor y la pantalla se fue con el reporte.

Dib se giró a los dos Irken restantes —Lois, aquí están los reportes para Texas— sonrió extendiendo los informes al de ojos verdes, que los tomó sorprendido —Y estos son los de Monc, Sopi— añadió Dib al segundo de ojos rojos, que tardo un poco más en tomarlos.

—Pero este informe para autorizar la fiesta— añadió Dib mostrando la hoja en cuestión, que por algún motivo hizo que Lois y Sopi lo miraran intensamente —No se para quien es, ya que está firmado por Texas, Monc y Wisconsin. Por favor háganselo llegar a quien corresponda, ya esta autorizado— sonrió ampliamente.

—¡¿En serio?— chilló Sopi incrédulo y casi al mismo tiempo se llevó las pinzas a la boca por su atrevimiento. Lois se puso algo nervioso.

Dib sólo los miró con calma —Por lo que veo son nuevos ¿Verdad?— preguntó y ambos asintieron —Bueno, pueden preguntarle a los que estuvieron primero como eran las cosas antes y sabrán que no hay nada que se necesite más que una fiesta en estos momentos ¿Invitaron también a los Pilotos y a los Soldados?— preguntó y ambos negaron fervientemente. Dib los miró sonriendo —Supongo que hay cosas que no van a cambiar muy pronto. Sólo no hagan mucho desastre ¿Está bien?—

—Trataremos, señor— sonrió Louis de antena a antena y tomó el informe, con Sopi asintiendo frenéticamente a su lado.

—Está bien, pueden retirarse para propagar la buena noticia— sonrió su líder y ambos comunicadores salieron tan rápido que parecían volar.

Dib suspiró hondamente y se recostó en su sillón mirando el mismo espacio negro que había estado observando infinitamente desde hace semanas. Aunque de mejor humor.

Estuvo así unos momentos, cuando otro Irken volvió a entrar. Esta vez no era un comunicador. Era un soldado. No, era el jefe de guardias, el segundo de Mem, Bob.

_Vaya, hacia mucho que no lo veía._

—Saludos, señor— expreso firmemente Bob.

Dib asintió —¿Sucede algo malo Bob? ¿Zim acaso?— preguntó sólo para ver a Bob repentinamente confundido... y con un ligero sonrojo verde oscuro apareciendo en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso venía a pedirle algo muy penoso?

—N-no, señor. No es el Zim— contestó al fin Bob. Se le escuchaba algo nervioso.

—¿Entonces que te trae por aquí, Bob?— sonrió Dib con calma —No es muy común verte aquí arriba, por lo general estas con Mem, sino me equivoco—

—Eh, si... es verdad— respondió Bob, con el sonrojo más intenso —E-es que... mm, nos-nos enteramos de que los comunicadores van a tener una fiesta, y, y, bueno...—

—También los Soldados y Pilotos quieren una— sonrió Dib, terminando la frese por Bob, quien asintió nervioso —Me parece una buena idea—

—¿En serio?— gimió Bob apenas con aliento, mirando a su líder sorprendido —¿De verdad podemos hacer una?—

—Claro, sólo denme el informe ya conf-— Dib no terminó la frase, Bob le estaba extendiendo un reporte con las tres firmas de Mem, Texas y Monc. Con fecha y todo confirmado. La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro del jefe de guardias era increíble.

Dib tomó el reporte y ante la mirada radiante de Bob, lo firmó sin miramientos —Sólo no hagan mucho desastre, por favor— pidió el más alto devolviéndole la hoja.

—Lo intentaremos, señor— respondió Bob aceptando el papel encantado.

—Puedes retirarte para avisar a los demás de la buena noticia— y apenas terminó, Dib vio al jefe de guardias esfumarse casi literalmente de su vista.

Lo último que se escuchó fue a los guardias del pasillo proferir un grito de victoria antes de guardar nuevamente silencio sepulcral. Dib negó sonriendo y su mirada se fijó nuevamente en el infinito espacio negro tan familiar.

Para el final de jornada, Dib no pudo estar más feliz al cerrar las puertas de la oficina y poder dejarse caer en el colchón de su habitación.

Era increíble cómo se aburría ahora. A pesar de sentirse satisfecho porque todos tendrían una fiesta, él no podía sentirse muy a gusto. Estaba fastidiado de no hacer nada.

Era ciertamente casi horrible que extrañará esos días cuando tenía que partirse en diez para evitar que Nave Prima explotará... algo que no era justo pensando en los pobres de Mem y Wisconsin, que tenían cargas extras de trabajo forzado, pero ¡Estaba aburrido! ¡En serio aburrido!

Ah, casi suspiraba por esos día en Foodcortia, cuando se dedicaba a pulir las paredes mientras evitaba ser comido por las ratas asesinas o ser ahogado en una ola de grasa hirviendo o ser aniquilado por Sizz Lord... bueno, al menos tenía algo que hacer entonces.

Dib ni se quedo recostado dos minutos cuando se puso de pie y se metió a bañar. No tenía nada que hacer. Estaba aburrido. Cualquier cosa que lo entretuviera estaba bien.

Pero una hora después, cuando estaba en medio de su tercer baño, entendió que debía hacer algo diferente. Era necesario, no creía soportar un baño más.

Salió de la oficina, cruzó el largo pasillo donde normalmente estarían los guardias pero que a esas horas estaba desierto. Así mismos todos los pasillos de Nave Prima deberían estar en su mayoría solitarios por el personal, ya que las guardias de los SIR estaban activos después del término de las jornadas.

Dib caminó por casi una hora hasta que se vio así mismo bajando por las escaleras. De nuevo. Quizás tanto seguir a Zim lo estaba afectando, porque cada vez que salía a caminar terminaba ahí.

Y hablando de amenazas de muerte, Zim no se había escapado de su habitación en semanas. Comenzaba a pensar en lo peor, porque ni Zim o GIR habían dado muestras de vida en lo absoluto. Dejaban su presencia en un recuerdo lejano y desagradable... especialmente desagradable.

Dib se preguntaba si en verdad toda esa calma que reinaba en la nave era lo mejor. Bueno, hasta donde sabía todo iba perfecto, todo estaba casi al cien por ciento.

Dentro de poco todo sería perfecto, como quizás lo era antes de la llegada de Zim.

Y quizás eso le preocupaba a Dib. Sin más problemas ¿Sería él necesario en Nave Prima? Weki había dicho que estaba muy feliz por ser útil de nuevo... _Quizás eso es lo que me preocupa_ pensó Dib bajando por las escaleras sin rumbo _No ser útil, eso es lo que me asusta ¿Qué va a suceder cuando los errores de Zim ya no escondan los míos? Hasta el momento todos se habían esmerado tanto en ver los que Zim causaba, que nadie se preguntaba realmente si yo podía hacer un buen trabajo... rayos, ni siquiera pude atrapar a Ben cuando pude y como dijo Mawiki, sino fuera por eso muchos problemas se habrían evitado... al tener a Ben sólo habríamos tenido que sacarle todo para saber dónde estaba la resistencia. Pero como yo metí la pata, ahora había un plan para buscarlos, tengo a toda la galaxia Aol aun en suspenso y las demás están en alerta roja por lo mismo._

_Que buen líder soy ¿Eh?_ Dib hizó una sonrisa amarga _Ya ni siquiera puedo hacer algo aquí. Mem, Monc, Texas, Wako y Wisconsin están haciendo un excelente trabajo. No me necesitan más que para firmar tontos reportes... no soy necesario._

_No soy útil._

Dib en eso se detuvo. Había recordado algo. No había ido a Ka-cka para ver quien había solicitado a todo el personal.

_Supongo que no hay problema que vaya ahora_ se dijo Dib, subiendo ahora por las escaleras hacía el nivel de teletransportadores. Llegó notando sin sorpresa que la sección estaba vacia, sólo un par de SIR montaban guardia, los cuales lo escanearon visualmente y le dieron entrada.

Dib sólo tecleó las coordenadas a Ka-cka y entró al tubo. Un parpadeo después, estaba en el mini-recibidor que hacía mucho que no veía. Fue algo nostálgico salir al pasillo y ver las habitaciones cerradas... agradeció no estar escuchando los jadeos lujuriosos de Welso con Digui o Sisel.

Dib entró a la cocina y descubrió a Sisel... estaba tirado frente a una de las paredes que lucía abollada. Al parecer su gusto por estrellarse contra ellas no había cambiado. Dib lo tomó con cuidado y lo dejó en su habitación. Le cubrió con las mantas y cerró la puerta. Fue cuando notó algo.

No estaban los SIR.

Dib parpadeó confundido y fue a la habitación de Digui que estaba al lado. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo encontró desparramado sobre el colchón, roncando como si de eso dependiera su vida. Dib cerró la puerta divertido y apenas se giró para ir a ver a Welso, cuando una sombra negra apareció a su lado. La sorpresa fue tal que Dib no pudo gritar. Sólo se limitó a mirar la figura oscura... hasta que esta se abrió el abrigo y mostró su cuerpo desnudo.

Dib suspiró resignado —Veo que sigues despierto Welso—

—¿Bailamos?— sonrió este seductoramente, acariciándose la piel.

—Deja de hacer eso, no puedo creer que me voy por un tiempo y tú sigues igual— expresó Dib, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo —Dime, Welso ¿Hay alguien nuevo aquí? Ah, y de paso ¿Dónde están los SIR?— preguntó, recibiendo como única respuesta que Welso le saltara encima y le diera un beso repentino. Dib apenas entendió lo que pasaba y no pudo moverse hasta que sintió la lengua de Welso.

Entonces fue cuando se lo quitó de encima y lo encerró en su cuarto.

—¡Y quédate ahí!—

—¡Pero quiero bailar!—

—¡Pues baila tú solo!—

—... aaaah, ah, sí, sí, más—

Dib miró asqueado la puerta y se alejó al puente principal... mientras se frotaba la lengua con la manga del uniforme desesperadamente.

—Computadora—

**¿Quién eres tú?**

—Di-bug— exclamo entrando al puente, que se veía en excelentes condiciones.

**Ah, sí. Tú.**

—¿Dónde están los SIR?—

**A mí también me da gusto verte otra vez.**

Dib gimió harto —Sólo dime donde están. No los veo—

**El llorón los tiene.**

Dib parpadeó —¿Llorón? ¿Cuál llorón?—

**No sé. Llegó hace uuuuuy, mucho tiempo. Está abajo. Se queda en tu habitación. No ha dejado de llorar desde que apareció por el tubo mágico.**

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?—

**No, se ve peligroso. Creo que está defecto, tú entiendes ¿Verdad?**

Dib sonrió torcidamente —Claro, seguro que te dio miedo con las cosas que decía ¿Eh?—

**La verdad, si.**

Dib negó resignado y bajo a ver al nuevo Irken. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién podría ser... y en parte se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho esperar tanto. Quizás el pobre estaba aterrado de tener a Welso persiguiéndolo por todos lados.

Unos minutos después, Dib estaba frente a una graciosa barrera de SIR amontonados en el pasillo. Todos lo escanearón y le abrieron, como pudieron, el paso.

Dib terminó encontrando al cuarto Irken hecho ovillo sobre la cama, aferrado a su almohada con bastante decisión. Pensó que no sería muy buena idea despertarlo bruscamente cuando sin previo aviso el pequeño Irken se irguió de un movimiento.

—¿Cu-cuanto dormí?— chilló agitando su cabeza con fuerza, como para despertarse —N-no puedo dormir, necesito, estar alerta, firme, concentrado, despiertAAAAAAh!— gritó al ver a Dib. El más alto sólo se limitó a saludarlo con las pinzas.

—¡¿QUI-QUIEN ERES TÚ?— gritó el pequeño Irken, sacando una linterna de su PAK y señalándolo amenazadoramente con un abre latas manual.

—Vine a sacarte de aquí— respondió el más alto de inmediato. El otro lo miró confundido hasta que dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y se le lanzo a las piernas —¡OH, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡HAN SIDO UNAS SEMANAS HORRIBLES, HORRIBLES! ¡Y ESTABA APUNTO DE VOLVERME UN!— el desquiciado Irken no termino la frase porque cayó desmayado.

Dib lo levanto rápidamente y lo giró para ver el estatus del PAK, el cual estaba en las últimas.

—Oh, rayos— murmuró Dib incrédulo —Es mejor regresar a Nave Prima cuanto antes— se giró sobre sus pasos y después de ordenarles a los SIR regresar a sus tareas establecidas, desapareció en el tubo de teletransportación con un Irken agonizante entre brazos.

Quince minutos después. Dib estaba en la enfermería con Kel, el médico de guardia. Monitoreando el estado del que sería el nuevo miembro en Nave Prima. O eso le había dicho a Kel, que casi se cae de su silla al ver a Dib entrando con un Irken casi muerto entre sus brazos (o quizás fuera porque lo pescó leyendo una revista de Vortianas desnudas).

—¿Ya escaneaste su PAK, Kel?— preguntó él más alto con calma.

Él medico asintió —Según el historial del PAK, se llama Jarry. Es un Comunicador que trabajó en el Sector Novecientos Mil Quinientos Dos, hasta que se le catalogó como Defecto y lo desterrarón a Ka-cka— Kel hizo una pausa y añadió un poco incomodo —Al parecer golpeó a su Elite...—

Dib parpadeó —Vaya— se rascó entre las antenas y miró a Kel —Déjalo que se recargue y después sería bueno que lo sedarás para que descanse hasta mañana... y si alguien pregunta, por favor omite eso de que golpeó a su Elite ¿Sí?—

—Como usted ordene, señor— respondió Kel.

—Cuando llegue tú relevo de la mañana, dile que lo envíe con Monc, para que le asigne su nuevo puesto—

—Sí, señor—

Dib se giró y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó a Kel —Ah, señor—

—¿Sí?— pregunto Dib girándose a verlo.

El médico vaciló un poco temeroso —Este, so-sobre la revista...— comento temblando y poniéndose de un verde enfermizo. Parecía estar a punto de morir ahí mismo.

Dib sólo hizo un gesto curioso —¿Revista? ¿Qué revista?— pregunto sonriendo —Cuando entre sólo estabas tú sentado— el médico lo miró confundido y el más alto salió de la enfermería, no sin antes decirle un —Buen trabajo Kel—

Dib no vio la expresión de Kel cuando le felicito, porque la puerta cerró automáticamente tras él. Aunque no era necesario. Dib entendía que a veces simplemente se era _diferente._ Como Flu y su tendencia por usar ropa no Irken o como él mismo, con su tendencia de no ser precisamente cruel.

Y ahora había que incluir a Kel. Quien al parecer gustaba de las Vortianas.

_Que Imperio tan loco._

Dib sonrió un poco divertido. Increíblemente se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Escribió un mensaje para Pep y Ka-rl, preguntándoles como estaban y si los monies les habían servido en algo para sus gastos.

No esperaba recibir una contestación inmediata, pero le hubiera gustado tenerla. Hacía varios días que no sabía de ellos. Casi una semana.

Dib consultó la hora con el PAK y descubrió que sólo había perdido cuatro horas con el problema de Ka-cka. Aun tenía bastante tiempo libre... y bueno, nadie notó su pequeña ida y vuelta por los teletransportadores...

_No, creo que ya tuve demasiadas escapadas por un día_ pensó Dib resignado _Volveré a mi cuarto para descansar_ y sin más peros encamino sus pasos a la oficina.

Aunque como pasaba últimamente, no tenía ganas de descansar. Así que en lugar de eso, Dib se dedicó a algo que hacía mucho deseaba: buscar una forma para conseguirse un día libre.

Monc había sugerido un día de descanso y Dib en verdad deseaba tenerlo para poder ir a ver a Pep y Ka-rl... ¿Pero cómo iba a poder con Zim a bordo de Nave Prima?

¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente capacitado para lidiar con Zim? Debía ser fuerte, astuto, rápido; pero principalmente, debía ser una especie de prodigio en el combate. No cualquiera podía hacerlo. Debía ser alguien con grado de invasor. Y alto sentido común de lo que era una amenaza mortal inminente disfrazada como un conserje de limpieza chiflado.

Dib parpadeó. Acababa de tener la respuesta. Era increíble.

No necesitaba soldados.

Menos maquinas que Zim podía sabotear.

Necesitaba invasores.

Invasores.

Sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a planear lo que esperaba fuera algo de buenos resultados.

…

…

…

**Kamui silverfox**(Hola de nuevo! Si, la verdad si fueron apropósito los nombres. Ayuda a las bromas y facilita acordarse de ellos XD Perdón por no subir ayer, pero Sali bien tarde del trabajo! Pero me pongo al corriente!)**, ****Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Hola! Perdón por no subir ayer, se me hizo tarde. Pero la verdad, me gusta jugar con los nombres, y esos tres me gustaron, fue bien apropósito :D Espero que este capi te guste, muchas gracias!)y a **Near****Lady** (Hola y muchas gracias por tu mensaje :D Que bueno que te haya gustado la trama, creo que me halagas de más n_n ¿Has hecho un dibujo? Igual que yo! La verdad me pase al DA y de ahí surgió la idea de este fic, muchas gracias por postearme!) **Dark-kannai **(Cuanto tiempo! Gracias por dejarme otros de tus grandes mensajes! La verdad me animan mucho al escribirme. Espero que este cap. Te guste, gracias por todo!)

¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo!


	11. NAVE PRIMA, PEP, KARL Y DE NUEVO EL ZIM

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Para cuando el inicio de jornada comenzó, Dib tenía su plan listo y sólo le estaba dando unos ajustes, como investigar un poco en la Red sobre los Invasores. Específicamente cuando era que tenían días libres.

Además de agregar a su plan varias cosas. Como, que era lo que estaba de moda en cuanto a entretenimiento entre los Irken. Eso era vital.

... aunque se topó con cosas raras... demasiado raras.

Aun así las incluyó y formó un buen reporte con fotos y ejemplos... incluso una simulación virtual de cómo se vería ya todo terminado.

Sólo faltaba mostrárselo a Texas. Técnicamente Dib podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero quería la opinión de alguien más. Y bueno, como ella era la encargada de los Suministros Primarios...

Dib revisó de nuevo su informe y se aseguró de tener la simulación lista para mostrarse antes de llamar a Texas. La cual como de costumbre mostró su clásica impaciencia ante todo.

Para cuando Texas acepto ir en persona, Dib se preguntaba si no estaba equivocado en pedir su opinión. Y se lo pregunto varias veces antes de verla entrar.

—Buen inicio de jornada, señor— saludo Texas entrando.

—Igualmente para ti, Texas. Por favor toma asiento y dime lo que opinas de esto— asintió Dib y sin más le extendió el informe en el que había estado trabajando. Ella lo miró confundida, pero una señal de Dib le insto a leer el informe.

El más alto se recostó en su silla con calma, observando a Texas leer página por página... hasta que se aburrió y desvió la mirada al espacio.

Estuvo así hasta que escuchó un suspiro. Regreso la mirada a Texas y ella estaba incrédula, observando muda la portada del informe.

—¿Qué te pareció?— pregunto Dib con calma. Ella lo miró con torpe sorpresa y abrió los labios para decir algo, pero los cerró y torpemente asintió frenéticamente. Dib no supo qué rayos significaba eso.

—¿Crees que haya algo que deba incluir? ¿Alguna sugerencia?— ella negó fervientemente.

—Muy bien, entonces me gustaría comenzar de inmediato ¿Habría algún problema con eso?— Ella negó de nuevo.

—Bien, por favor prepara todo el material que necesitaremos y dale una copia a Monc para que empiece a preparar los horarios del personal de mantenimiento. Me gustaría terminar antes del siguiente mes. Ah, y por favor dale una copia del informe a Mem, Wisconsin y Wako, sólo para mantenerlos enterados de lo que se va a hacer. Si no hay más dudas, puedes retirarte—

—¡Si, señor, enseguida, señor!— exclamó Texas y salió tan rápido, que Dib apenas vio el rabillo de su uniforme desaparecer por la puerta. Le molestó un poco el no haber podido usar la presentación virtual... aunque quizás podría usarla para los promociónales virtuales que harían llegar por la Red.

Y las semanas siguientes en Nave Prima fueron muy activas. Incluso después de las fiestas de los Comunicadores y los Soldados. Había bastantes murmullos inundando los pasillos como una melodía ligera y fresca. Era como sentir a la nave viva por primera vez.

El ambiente estaba lleno de una expectación agradable. Y aunque todos guardaban silencio cuando veían a Dib pasar, seguían murmurando de nuevo apenas lo veían alejarse tres metros.

Dib incluso había escuchado a los soldados que resguardaban su oficina charlar tan emocionados que olvidaban bajar la voz.

Mem y Wisconsin fueron de los primeros en ir a su oficina apenas se habían enterado. Estaban encantados con el nuevo proyecto que había e incluso sugirieron varias cosas más. Dib tomó nota de todas por que podría usarlas después.

Wako por su lado envió de nuevo su pantalla levitante e hizo una extraña introducción. En realidad lo único que deseaba era que le autorizará su día libre... el mismo día de la inauguración.

Con tal de que se fuera Dib se lo concedió.

Y si Monc se dio por enterado, no lo pareció. Seguía igual de inexpresivo como de costumbre. Incluso más irritado de lo usual.

Pero aun así, toda Nave Prima esperaban, añoraban y apenas se cargaban el PAK esperando el gran día.

El día de la inauguración de: La Sala de Entretenimiento.

Dib la había desarrollado con un único propósito: atraer a los Invasores.

La Sala de Entretenimiento, ocupaba el espacio completo de una de las enormes bodegas que estaban abandonadas en el nivel ciento dos y que actualmente se estaba remodelando por completo. Se crearon tres sub-niveles en ella, divididos en juegos, snacks y accesorios.

En los juegos estaban las video consolas más avanzadas, las plataformas de juego en 3D hasta el 789D. El aburrimiento no iba a formar parte de nadie estando ahí.

En el nivel de los snack, se había dejado un enorme espacio para un fino comedor lleno de puestos con los más variados y exquisitos snacks del Imperio. Como los pudines de Smartewik, los dip Pika-liputack, las donas glaseadas al estilo Weepter y toda la variedad habida y por haber... más una enorme pista de baile que tocaba la mejor música del Imperio y una amplia piscina llena de confortables sillones reclinables, con masajistas incluidos.

Y al final, estaba el nivel de los accesorios; que estaba repleto de locales llenos de artículos. Los artículos más extraordinarios, como: un local lleno de accesorios para Soldados, con toda clase de armamento portátil. Y había más, como uno con todo lo que un Comunicador podría solicitar, como más memoria para los Palm, una funda anti acido entre otras cosas. También había locales con ropa variada, como guantes reforzados, botas antigravedad o uniformes oficiales reforzados anti-láser. Aunque claro, sin olvidar los locales especializados en SIR y su reparación.

Todo el conjunto de los tres niveles que conformaban La Sala de Entretenimiento, era mejor visto como un centro vacacional. Todos los Invasores podrían entrar gratuitamente a los juegos, comer sin pagar de los snacks y hacer uso de la piscina y la pista de baile completamente gratis.

Lo único que tendrían que pagar, sería lo que desearán comprar en el nivel de accesorios.

Y... prestar un día a la semana de sus servicios en protección de la nave, mientras el Comandante Supremo General Imperial no estuviera. Tuvo que especificar que Zim estaba en la nave.

Aunque claro, el personal de Nave Prima podía entrar también. Pero sólo el nivel de snacks era el único gratuito para ellos. El de juegos y accesorios tenía el mismo costo que los demás en el resto del Imperio.

Pero Dib había sido muy claro. TODOS podían entrar gratuitamente al nivel de snacks. Y eso no sólo incluía a los Comunicadores, Soldados y tecnicos. Sino también a los Conserjes y Heade Driones.

La entrada era libre e indiscriminada, nada de peros por la altura. Dib aun recordaba como en Foodcortia, muchos lo sacaban de los restaurantes a patadas junto a Pep y Ka-rl por ser muy bajos; no iba a dejar que lo mismo les pasará a los miembros de su nave.

Un mes se había pasado muy rápido y para el día de la apertura, estaban confirmados cincuenta y ocho Invasores. Dib estaba encantado. Y toda la tripulación no cabía en ansias de poder saborear los nuevos snacks.

Ese día, Dib lo paso en el Puente, saludando a los varios Invasores que se comunicaban para reportar su llegada. El puerto de los Voots se había llenado rápidamente con naves de todos los tamaños y formas.

Los preparativos estaban hechos y todo iba en buen tiempo. Apenas y llegaban los Invasores con sus SIR, un soldado les escoltaba a La Sala de Entretenimiento por uno de los teletranspotadores internos. Y una vez ahí, los Invasores se dejaban ir sobre lo primero que les llamaba la atención.

Al principio la sala sólo estaba llena por los Invasores y el personal que estaba designado a laborar ahí. Pero a la hora de los descansos y el final de las jornadas, todo se había vuelto completamente diferente.

Rápidamente el personal se mezclo sin miramiento por todos los niveles y secciones. Los Invasores se vieron como los centros de admiración total; grupos de Soldados, Comunicadores y de más los rodeaban para escuchar las increíbles hazañas de sus batallas.

Dib de repente se encontró a sí mismo solo en el Puente, apenas con lo justo del personal que estaba de guardia a esas horas (que estaba descaradamente triste por tener que seguir con su trabajo en lugar de estar divirtiéndose con los demás).

Para cuando el líder de Nave Prima fue a descansar a su habitación, observó a varios miembros del personal corriendo a los elevadores para unirse a la fiesta junto a los demás en La Sala de Entretenimiento.

Tres días después de inaugurada la nueva Sala, la novedad continuaba a tal grado que ya nadie usaba los comedores. Todos iban a la sección de snacks en el nivel ciento dos.

Y bueno, Dib estaba encantado. Su primer día de descanso estaba ya programado. Monc se vio casi agradable en dárselo. Dib asumió que en realidad, deseaba verlo lo más lejos posible.

Pero no importaba. Iba a dejar todo pasar con tal de disfrutar de su primer día de descanso. El primero desde que tenía memoria... y eso era desde Foodcortia. Lo cual volvía todo más triste aun.

Envío un mensaje a Pep y Ka-rl, avisándoles de cuando seria su día libre y se dedico a buscar un Voot para él. Podría usar uno de Nave Prima, pero ya era hora de tener uno propio.

Sus últimos dos días laborales los utilizó en la búsqueda de un Voot que cumpliera sus expectativas... como que tuviera suficiente armamento como para defenderse en caso de que intentaran matarlo... nuevamente.

Para el final del segundo día, Dib encontró un Voot de su agrado. Era veloz, fuertemente armado sin parecerlo tanto y lo mejor, tenía buen espacio y un closet. El closet era indispensable, Dib necesitaba tener uniformes de repuesto. Sólo por si las dudas.

Su nuevo Voot llego al inicio de su día libre. Dib antes de irse se comunicó con sus cinco asistentes y les informó que si pasaba algo, que le mandarán un mensaje. Mem y Wisconsin asintieron fervientemente... pero los otros tres no parecieron entender por qué lo hacía y más que nada le dieron un _sí_ que Dib tomó como un_ Lo que usted diga, siempre y cuando se vaya y nos deje en paz._

Dib sólo suspiró y les deseo suerte... con sus más sinceros deseos de regresar y encontrarlos con vida.

Abordó su nuevo Voot, después de asegurarse de tener lo necesario como snacks para el viaje, un par de uniformes de repuesto entre otras cosas. Y despegó.

Salió volando por el espacio, dejando atrás a la nave insignia del Sector Trece y aceleró a velocidad quack, para llegar lo antes posible a Foodcortia.

Viajo casi dos horas, las cuales pasó observando la televisión. Donde varios de los comerciales de Nave Prima aparecían seguido. Comió un par de snacks, dejo el piloto automático y se quedó en modo fuera de línea hasta que la computadora le alerto de su próxima llegada a Foodcortia.

Estacionó su Voot en uno de los tantos estacionamientos exclusivos para el Imperio, donde llamó enseguida la atención por su altura y porque no había soldados a su lado. Especialmente por lo segundo.

Dib estaba consciente que la mayoría de los Elite no eran precisamente hábiles en cuanto a defenderse. Eran unos idiotas incompetentes la mayoría, para ser sinceros.

_Supongo que me veo como un Elite suicida_ pensó Dib, sonriendo un poco al ver como varios de su especie lo miraban sorprendidos _Pero no es mi culpa que yo si pueda defenderme por mí mismo. Además, quiero ver a Pep y Ka-rl sin tener que molestarme en ser seguido todo el tiempo. Una guardia me estorbaría y hasta siento que me pondría nervioso._

Salió del estacionamiento y camino por las calles sin mucha prisa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no caminaba por Foodcortía... claro que entonces tenía que tener cuidado con los demás. Era tan bajo que podría ser aplastado por accidente.

_Aunque ahora ya no tengo por qué preocuparme de eso. Todos se quitan de mi camino al instante_ pensó con pena, al ver a todos los Irken y alíen mirándolo con sorpresa y alejándose de él al instante.

_Quizás esta sea la única ventaja de ser alto _suspiró con calma, adentrándose más y más por las familiares calles iluminadas con colores chillantes.

Apenas vio a la distancia su antiguo lugar de trabajo, cuando vió a dos pequeñas figuras corriendo a donde estaba. Sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlas.

—¡Di-bug!— gritaba Pep corriendo casi histérico y jalando a Ka-rl, que parecía estar a punto de perder un brazo por la expresión que tenía.

—Hola— sonrió Dib cuando los tuvo enfrente.

—¡Vamos a comer!— demando Pep, con sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente —¡Abrieron un nuevo restaurante Irken! ¡Es súper exclusivo y todo esta carísimo y además no dejan entrar a nadie que sea más bajo que un soldado!—

—Vaya, suena muy exclusivo— sonrió Dib.

—Y lo es— gruño Ka-rl, soltándose de un movimiento de su compañero y mirándolo de mala gana —Pep no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de ese lugar desde hace semanas. Y cuando nos dijiste que vendrías a vernos, pues se volvió peor. Incluso busco en la Red el menú y no ha dejado de hablar sobre lo que va a pedir—

—¡Los snacks se ven increíbles en las fotos! ¡Incluso añaden el menú de La Inmensa! ¿Se imaginan comer lo mismo que los Terribles Más Altos?— sonríe Pep emocionado.

Dib se frota la nuca pensativo —Bueno, no creo que haya problema si vamos. Como soy un Elite no creo que se nieguen el dejarnos pasar—

—¡Sí!— victorea Pep abiertamente con ambos brazos al aire —¡Pinza Estelar, ahí vamos!— y sin esperar más, comienza a caminar en dirección al restaurante.

—¡Espérate Pep!— se indigna Ka-rl, pero es demasiado tarde. Pep ya les lleva media cuadra de camino y no parecía tener intención de detenerse.

—No se va a detener— sonríe Dib —Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene algo entre las antenas—

—Ni que lo digas— gruñe Ka-rl y comienza a caminar sin ver más remedio. Dib le sigue inmediatamente, sonriendo relajado. Algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo.

De repente ya no se siente ajeno al universo. Siente su lugar en el espacio que le rodea, los edificios no lucen más fríos y sin vida. Ahora los murmullos a su alrededor emiten una vida cálida que le hace sentirse cómodo. Bienvenido. Unido a su entorno.

Caminar al lado de Ka-rl hace que su squidily-spooch se relaje y se llene de esa calidad que al fin le inunda después de tanto tiempo. Un tiempo en el que solo sentía frío. Pesar. Desorientación.

Un sentimiento que sólo le hacía dudar.

Ojalá el tiempo pudiera detenerse ahí mismo por siempre. Ojalá no tuviera que dejar ese momento. Ojalá no hubiera que avanzar a lo incierto.

Ojalá.

Pero tenía que avanzar. Tenía que hacerlo. No por el mismo. Sino por las dos únicas figuras en el universo que notarían su ausencia.

Por Pep y Ka-rl.

Sus dos únicos amigos.

Los únicos que no lo trataban bien sólo por ser alto.

Sólo en ellos podía confiar. Debía protegerlos. Cuidarlos.

Era quizás eso, lo único que lo animaba a seguir. Solo poder estar con ellos un poco más lo animaba a seguir.

—...cias—

—¿Eh?— Dib salió de sus pensamientos tan de golpe, que miró a todos lados confundido. Hasta que recordó que venía con Ka-rl y lo miró apenado.

Su amigo ojiazul lo fulminó —No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ¿Verdad?—

—Perdón, andaba pensando en otra cosa— se disculpó Dib, ligeramente sonrojado en las mejillas.

—Perdido en tu PAK como de costumbre— suspiró Ka-rl —No has cambiado nada— le mira seriamente —Pero más vale que cambie eso, Di-bug. Si alguien se lo propone, puede acusarte de nuevo por ser un defecto—

—Quisiera ver quién se atreve— responde el más alto sin darle importancia.

El ojiazul frunce el ceño —Debería importarte, para variar—

—Hablas como si fuera un irresponsable—

—¿Y no lo eres?— sonríe Ka-rl con burla.

El ojivioleta le mira con un mal gesto —Claro que no—

—¿Y qué tal cuando eras Comunicador?— sonríe Ka-rl.

Dib gime pesadamente —No quisiera recordar eso—

—Bueno, en realidad siempre has sido así. Incluso aquí en Foodcortia—

—¿Cómo que aquí?—

El ojiazul gira la mirada negando —Y ahí vas. No finjas que no te acuerdas. Me refiero a que nunca comprendiste tu posición—

—Era conserje marcado como defecto— Dib le mira con molestia —¿Qué otro lugar iba a ocupar que no fuera ese?—

Pero ahora es Ka-rl quien le mira molesto —Y empiezas con el peor ejemplo— hace una pausa para ver a Pep más adelante y continua —Te digo que nunca has entendido tu verdadero lugar y fue aquí donde empezaste. Siempre retando a Sizz Lord, siempre mirándolo con fiereza, siempre teniendo que resultar victorioso para demostrar algo—

—Bueno, pues disculpa. Pero de no haberlo hecho estaría muerto— Dib desvía la mirada a ningún punto y añade amargamente —Además, no conozco a ningún Irken que no haya tratado de matarme. Primero por no ser muy alto y ahora porque lo soy demasiado... no soy un maldito snack para caerle bien a todos— añade con verdadero pesar oprimiéndole —Honestamente, sino fuera por ti y Pep, siento que no tendría un lugar en el Imperio—

Dib se detiene repentinamente al notar que camina solo. Se gira y ve a Ka-rl un metro atrás. Le mira con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?— pregunta su amigo, en un hilo de voz.

Dib parpadea confundido —¿Qué cosa?—

—¿De verdad piensas eso de nosotros?—

—Pues claro— responde el ojivioleta de los más obvio —¿Somos amigos, no? ¿Por qué otra razón debería ser sino es esa?— sonríe casi divertido —Además, no creo que sea muy común soltar tantos monies a cualquiera— añade despistadamente.

Ka-rl se sonroja violentamente —P-pep ya debe estar frente al restaurante. Vamos a alcanzarlo antes de que intenten arrestarlo, porque no pienso pagar su fianza de nuevo— añade y pasa de largo a Dib, que le sigue sin vacilar.

Y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Pep ser lanzado fuera del restaurante. Y por lo que gritaban los soldados de la entrada, era la quinta vez que lo hacían.

Tuvieron que esperar una hora antes de entrar, pero ahora con Dib al frente. Los hizo pasar diciendo que Pep y Ka-rl eran su escolta personal.

Dib pidió un privado cerrado, con una barra de buffet incluido, y una vez solos, pudieron comer todo lo que quisieron. El ojivioleta se sorprendió al ver tantos platillos que no conocía; tanto así, que anotó todo lo del menú y lo guardó en la memoria de su PAK para añadirlo al menú de Nave Prima.

Pep comió lo justo para casi estallar. Estaba más redondo, casi esférico y sonreía de antena a antena.

Ka-rl no estaba tan redondo como su compañero, pero tenía una sonrisa increíble.

Y él más alto no los culpó. Eran los mejores snacks que había comido en toda su vida. Y el hecho de haberlo compartido con sus amigos lo hacía mucho mejor.

Salieron del restaurante encantados. Caminaron entre las calles observando los puestos con curiosidad. Terminaron dentro de una tienda de Accesorios para Comunicadores. Ka-rl compró varias cosas que le interesaron hasta que Pep se hartó y los condujo a una tienda de Accesorios para Soldados.

Ahí el pequeño ojiverde se compró un par de cosas que de verdad parecían letales.

Estuvieron observando más locales hasta que decidieron ir al Voot de Pep y Ka-rl. El primero había comprado un par de juegos y deseaba ponerlos en la consola nueva que había comprado la semana pasada.

Ka-rl parecía fastidiado de la idea, pero para Dib, que no había jugado nunca nada, le pareció de lo más interesante... aunque perdió todas las rondas.

Ka-rl comentó que eso era sano para él.

Después continuaron con juegos de cartas. Se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y Pep llenó varios platos con snacks. Jugaron tantas partidas que Dib perdió la noción del tiempo. Todo era risa entre ellos... todo como siempre Dib deseo.

Porque estaba hartó de sus deberes. De ser odiado. De tener que desconfiar de todo y todos por temor a ser muerto en cualquier momento. Harto de estar solo. De no poder ser como los de más... harto de sentir que no era aceptado.

—¡Gane yo!— sonrió Pep, dejando sobre la mesa sus últimas cinco cartas.

—De nuevo— gruñe Ka-rl, nada conforme del resultado.

—Pues yo me la pase bien— sonríe Dib de forma honesta —Hacia mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien—

—¿Cómo puedes estar aburrido? En la televisión no dejan de hablar sobre Nave Prima y su sección para Invasores— comenta Ka-rl con el seño ligeramente torcido — Dicen que hay un nivel con los mejores snacks y que incluso, hay una piscina—

—¿Mna npninma?— repite Pep devorando los últimos snacks y mirando al más alto confundido —¿Enes umña npninma?—

—¡No seas tan asqueroso, traga antes de hablar!— demandó Ka-rl molesto.

Pep tragó audiblemente y miró de nuevo a Dib —¡¿Tienes una piscina?—

—Yo no tengo una piscina— aclara Dib con calma —Pero hay una en la Nave. Construimos una para atraer a los Invasores a cambio de un día de sus servicios—

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Pep extrañado.

—Si ¿Por qué?— convino Ka-rl, bebiendo una POOP soda nueva.

—Zim— gimió Dib cansadamente —Es un peligro andando. Todo lo que toca lo hace estallar ¡En serio que no entiendo cuál es su problema! ¿Qué pretende con eso de matar a su propia especie?— pregunta tan confundido como sus dos amigos.

—¿Es un defecto?— interviene Pep.

—Si es así, es el más peligroso que he visto— aclara el más alto seriamente —Revise su historial. Tiene un nivel de Invasor, es extremadamente hábil y lo demuestra porque a jaqueado Nave Prima como cincuenta veces desde que llegó y su robot GIR es tan letal como él. Pero como son tan...— Dib hace una pausa tratando de encontrar la mejor expresión —Er, tan, no sé. Parecen inofensivos pero no los son— añade seriamente —Cuando vi el historial de Zim, descubrí varias cosas que me sorprendieron—

—¿Cómo cuales?— pregunta Ka-rl visiblemente confundido.

—Como que mató a los Terribles Más Altos Miyuki y Spoock—

—¿¡QUE!— chillaron Pep y Ka-rl, incrédulos.

—Y eso es solo la punta del nacho cubierto de queso— señaló Dib, y les dijo todo, TODO lo que Zim había hecho a lo largo de su existencia... como el Doloroso Día de Sobrecarga I y II, que dejo a Irk sin luz por casi diez años; como arruino el plan de Ruina Inevitable I y había estado retrasando el II y lo que le había hecho al Control Cerebral, cuando intentaron cesarlo definitivamente.

Al final Pep y Ka-rl parecían haber recibido tanto dolor que no podrían soportar nada más. Dib por su lado estaba demasiado familiarizado con Zim como para sorprenderse... de hecho, sentía, o sintió, cuando le seguía por Nave Prima... que su camino estaba ligado al de Zim. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de ser asignado a su primer tarea.

Lo cual era aterrador en muchos sentidos.

—Bueno... er, compre una cámara holográfica— intervino Ka-rl, con una expresión de haber recibido su fecha de muerte —Es genial— añadió y fue a buscar sus cosas.

Pep por su lado seguía incrédulo y había tomado el color de un verde pálido desagradable. El pequeño Irken miró a Dib sin cambiar su expresión —¿Cómo es que has lidiado con él sin morir?— pregunto casi sin aliento.

Dib meditó un poco antes de responder —No me he dejado engañar por su fachada de estúpido— responde observando a Pep fijamente.

—Buen punto— afirma su amigo.

Dib sonríe con una calidez que hacía mucho no sentía. Sonríe de verdad.

—¡Ya tengo la cámara!— intervino Ka-rl sonriendo y alzando una minúsculo aparato plateado —¡Vamos a celebrar este día con una foto!—

Dib amplió su sonrisa —¡Eso es estupendo! Déjame acomodar un par de sillas—

—Sí, buena idea— anima Pep, mirando a su compañero ojiazul.

—Lo sé— responde Ka-rl dándose aires.

Dib junta rápidamente dos sillas y toma asiento sobre el piso en un extremo —Vamos, ponla sobre la mesa y tomemos esa foto— sonríe divertido.

—¿Por qué te sientas en el piso?— preguntó Pep curioso.

Dib les sonríe con cariño —Porque de esta forma, los tres pareceremos de la misma estatura en la foto—

Pep y KA-rl parpadearon confundidos, pero su PAK les dijo que era verdad. Si Dib se quedaba sentado en el piso y ellos se ponían de pie en las sillas... todos parecerían de la misma estatura.

—Te juro que avecés eres extraño— sonríe Ka-rl, colocando la cámara en la mesa.

—Si, lo he escuchado muchas veces— responde Dib sonriendo.

Todos toman su respectivo lugar y tras diez segundos, un suave CLIC anunció la captura de imagen.

Ka-rl tomó la cámara y con un cable de transferencia de su PAK, descargó la imagen en su memoria —M, buena foto— sonríe ampliamente —Tengo cubos holográficos de sobra— añade mirando a Dib —Te voy a transferir la imagen en uno de ellos—

—Eso sería genial, gracias— sonríe el más alto gustoso. Ka-rl se pierde al girar hacia su dormitorio. Pep y Dib deciden reanudar el juego de cartas que habían dejado y tras un par de partidas, el ojiazul reaparece con un diminuto cubo del tamaño de un terrón de azúcar.

—Aquí tienes, todo tuyo— sonríe ampliamente Ka-rl. Dib toma el cubo y observa la liza superficie rosa oscuro. Era increíble como algo tan pequeño puede causar ese extraño cosquilleo de emoción que creía perdido. Ese extraño sentimiento de deseo por la vida. Un deseo de poder repetir un momento más como ese.

—Gracias— expresa al fin Dib, con un sentimiento infinito de felicidad llenando su squidily-spooch.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Dib repentinamente saliendo de su ensueño y recibiendo la inmediata respuesta de su PAK—Por Irk, es tarde. Si no me voy ahora llegare tarde al inicio de jornada y no quiero darle motivos de risa a Monc—

CLANCK

—¿Eh?— Dib se gira sorprendido a Pep, quien a dejado caer ruidosamente una lata vacía de POOP soda. Pero no ha sido eso lo que le sorprendió. Pep parece sorprendido. Algo extraño —¿Pep?— pregunta el más alto confundido y se gira cuestionante a Ka-rl, quien sin novedad mira molesto al más pequeño.

—¿Quieres tener más cuidado Pep?— gruñe Ka-rl inclinándose a recoger la lata —Acabo de limpiar apenas hoy. Al menos ten la decencia de no empezar tu basurero desde temprano ¿Si?— tira la lata en una bolsa y mira desafiante a Dib —¿Y tú qué esperas? Vete antes de llagar tarde a tu deber. No quiero que luego nos eches la culpa de que se te hizo tarde por nosotros— sonríe divertido.

—Sabes que nunca haría eso— sonríe Dib con calma —Pero te haré caso, ya me voy. Les avisaré cuando tengo de nuevo mi día libre y les daré más monies en cuanto llegue a Nave Prima, no duden en decirme que más necesitan— añade abriendo la compuerta para salir.

—Sí, sí, ya vete. Ten cuidado con la resistencia. Con eso de que andas solo, no quiero escuchar tú nombre en el reporte diario de bajas— sonríe Ka-rl.

—Descuida, ellos no pueden tocarme— ríe Dib —¡Se cuidan, hasta luego!— se despide cerrando la compuerta del Voot tras él. El camino a Nave Prima es más ligero ahora. Dib apenas lo siente. No deja de sonreír como tonto ahora que ha vuelto de ver a sus amigos. Es un sentimiento extraño de aceptación que no sentía desde hacía mucho... tanto que no recordaba si alguna vez lo tuvo.

El cubo holográfico que le dio Ka-rl lo tiene ensimismado. Observa el holograma de la foto que se han tomado como si el secreto de la vida estuviese ahí.

Al llegar a Nave Prima y apenas tocar el piso, los técnicos le reciben con sonrisas demasiado aliviadas. Algunos incluso parecen estar llorando de felicidad.

—¡Señor, nos da tanto gusto verlo de nuevo, gloría a Irk!— chilló uno llorando.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Dib confundido, bajando de su Voot y mirando a las dos docenas de técnicos que estaban arremolinándose a su lado. Estaban asustados. No. Aterrados.

_Me voy por un par de horas, sólo un par de horas y miren lo que pasa_ suspiró Dib resignado. No tenía que saber mucho. Seguramente Zim estaba detrás de todo. Como de costumbre. ¿Cuándo fue que su vida se volvió Zim, Zim y más Zim?

—¡SEÑOR!— el más alto se gira a un par de soldados que llegan corriendo apresuradamente. Muy apresuradamente. Al parecer no son buenas noticias.

Y no lo son. Ambos soldados le explican apresuradamente lo que ha estado pasando en su ausencia. El silencioso letargo de Zim en su habitación (que hizo pensar a muchos que su existencia no era más que una pesadilla olvidada) terminó.

Al parecer el auto-nombrado _Invasor,_ se las ingenió para llegar al reactor principal de la nave. Destruyó 34 niveles a su paso, 7 de ellos explotaron inexplicablemente. La enfermería estaba llena al tope y los Invasores habían logrado retrasar a Zim en el nivel noventa y tres.

—Un momento— intervino Dib.

—¿S-si, señor?— pregunto débilmente uno de los soldados.

—¿Qué me quieren decir con eso de que los Invasores están _retrasando _a Zim en el nivel noventa y tres?— preguntó el más alto confundido —¿Quieren decirme que _aun_ están peleando con Zim? ¿Ahora mismo?—

Ambos soldados asintieron fervientemente junto a todos los técnicos.

Dib se frotó con fuerza entre sus grandes ojos púrpuras.

Definitivamente no era su día.

Había albergado la ligera esperanza de llegar, descansar un poco, comer algo... después de todo aun tenía 3 horas libres antes del inicio de jornada... pero Zim... _ESE ZIM_...

—Vamos al Nivel Noventa y Tres— ordenó Dib con firmeza, dirigiendo la marcha a los elevadores. Los soldados le siguieron inmediatamente.

Dib se había a acostumbrado a las miradas llenas de sorpresa, respeto, envidia, odio y miedo que le daban todos en Nave Prima cada vez que lo veían... pero ahora todo era diferente.

Los pocos Irkes que lo vieron en los pasillos tenían una mirada llena de un sentimiento… diferente. Había en ellos algo único.

Algo que Dib nunca había visto.

Esperanza.

Entró al primer elevador que abrió y las puertas cerraron con sus tres ocupantes dentro. El más alto entre ellos miraba ningún punto en particular. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Había algo en él que sentía diferente. De repente sentía que ocupaba un lugar en Nave Prima… un lugar entre ellos.

_Ellos me necesitan_ pensó observando cómo pronto llegaría su destino.

_No puedo fallarles ahora… no puedo._

DING

Apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, lo primero que Dib vio fue el lobby completamente mutilado. El alumbrado estaba colgando de los techos y el cableado surgía del suelo con peligrosas chispas. Las paredes estaban llenas de una gran cantidad de sangre verde que incluso goteaba y un olor fétido de carne quemada llenaba el lugar.

Uno de los soldados gimió con asco y otro se dobló ligeramente antes de caer desmayado.

El más alto suspiró hondamente con aprensión. Ese Zim, ESE ZIM.

—¿S-se-señor?— vaciló el soldado que estaba despierto y que trataba de reanimar a su compañero sin mucho éxito. Su voz tenía el timbre agudo y tembloroso.

Debían ser nuevos.

Porque si algún otro soldado hubiera estado con ellos, estaría mirando a los dos novatos con asco y los hubiera llamado_ Comunicadores_, que entre soldados era de lo peor.

El más alto los miró con seriedad y les ordenó ir con Mem, para darle un aviso importante.

—¿Cu-cual s-señor?— pregunto el soldado, tembloroso.

Dib salió del elevador y sonrío —Díganle que estoy aquí—

El novato abrió los ojos y sonrío abiertamente, antes de que las puertas cerraran.

El clásico DING de las compuertas cerrando le dijo a Dib que estaba sólo. Cruzó el pasillo salpicado en sangre y con el cableado expuesto escupiendo chispas azules, que daban algo de tenue luz. Escuchó ruido más adelante. Ecos sonoros de algo confuso. Era como si gritos y truenos estallaran al mismo tiempo mezclándose en una danza que hacía retumbar el metal muerto.

No tardó en llegar al origen del estruendo. Dib recordó por un momento Hobo Trece.

Un grupo de casi dos docenas de Invasores con sus respectivos SIR, intercambiaban disparos contra varios MUERTE's y BRUTOS's que trataban de matarlos. Zim debía estar manipulándolos, pero Dib no podía verlo. Todo estaba de color naranja por el fuego. El humo se alzaba hasta lo más alto, filtrándose por el hueco del techo, que atravesaba al menos unos quince niveles.

Dib no podía ver claramente lo que sucedía desde la entrada. Sólo veía apenas el fuego, el humo, y a un par de Invasores luchando por su vida.

Dio un gran salto y se colgó de la pared con ayuda de sus extremidades mecánicas. Fue cuando pudo ver todo el panorama.

Toda la explanada estaba ardiendo en llamas. El suelo estaba partido por la mitad y dejaba ver al menos unos cinco niveles abajo. Cientos de MUERTE's y BRUTO's se lanzaban con fiereza en contra de los Invasores, que apenas y la estaban librando.

Pero no eran los únicos. Dib furioso notó a varios Comunicadores, Pilotos, Soldados, Mecánicos y Conserjes refugiándose en barricadas improvisadas, hechas con los restos que habían caído de los techos… se estaban defendiendo como podían, pero no iban a durar mucho. Los Invasores tampoco ayudaban mucho. En su intento por defenderse de los robots asesinos, terminaban dándole a las barricadas.

Su PAK le informo que Zim estaba cruzando el otro extremo… iba a tener que cruzar toda la enorme plaza si deseaba llegar a él.

La mirada de Dib se tornó fría.

Ese Zim. ESE ZIM.

El líder de Nave Prima sacó su sable laser y ordenó a sus nano-bots apoyar la magnificación de su fuerza y velocidad. Iba a ponerle un alto a esa locura inmediatamente.

…

…

…

**Kamui silverfox**(Hola! Si, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Quizás no aparezcan Invasores conocidos, pero se verán en su momento. GRACIAS por escribirme! Me voy de carrera porque se supone estoy trabajando XD) **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Hola! Perdón si ando corta, pero se supone que estoy trabajando XD así que de nuevo GRACIAS por seguirme y espero que te guste como va, aun no aparecen los Invasores conocidos, pero lo harán en su momento!)

¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo!


	12. NAVE PRIMA, SOBREVIVIR E IMPLOSION

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib de un salto regresó al suelo y evadió un disparo. Un BRUTO estaba detrás de él y se lanzó en su contra. Dib evadió los disparos hábilmente y con ayuda de sus nano-bots incremento su velocidad. Partió a la unidad por la mitad y se alejó antes de que estallara.

La explosión a alerto a las demás unidades y varias se vinieron en su contra. Dib se sentía desaparecer en el aire. Los nano-bots entraron en sincronía con el PAK, cuidando cada movimiento a una velocidad que parecía irreal para él. Sentía como sus piernas se movían, escuchaba el zumbido de disparos en sus antenas y veía como cortaba cada BRUTO por la mitad antes de que estallaran.

Podía sentir el crujido de los escombros bajo sus pies, retorciéndose conforme avanzaba al centro de la gran explanada. Escuchaba gritos, pero no podría decir si lo llamaban a él o eran gritos de auxilio.

Iba tan rápido que no podía detenerse a mirar. Sus nano-bots estaban usando todos sus sensores de movimiento, de visión e infrarroja al mismo tiempo. Toda la información estaba llegando a su PAK y sus movimientos eran casi automatizados. Apenas y veía a las unidades robot antes de que explotaran.

Para los ojos de Dib, todo eran manchas borrosas en un fondo naranja, hasta que se detenía lo justo para que su sable cortara de un movimiento todo a su paso.

Sintió varias veces como su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire, mientras saltaba entre disparos y explosiones. Hubo un punto cuando hubo demasiada presión en su cabeza. Tanta información era terrible y no dejaba de llegar y no podía detenerla. Apenas podía pensar lo que estaba pasando.

Pero tampoco podía detenerse. No debía detenerse.

Tenía que parar la locura de Zim.

Debía hacerlo.

Debía ayudar a los demás.

Debía cumplir con su responsabilidad.

Él era el comandante de Nave Prima. Y no la iba a dejar caer mientras él estuviera ahí.

Dib abrió los ojos dolorosamente al recibir un golpe violento en su pecho, que lo estampó violentamente contra el muro más cercano antes de azotar al duro piso.

FZZT

Trató de ponerse de pie. No pudo.

Sus nano-bots se inhibieron. Su movimiento paró abruptamente dejándolo indefenso contra la unidad BRUTO que le había golpeado e iba a dispararle.

_No _pensó Dib con pánico y se movió apenas una ráfaga le rozó la mejilla.

El BRUTO se giró de inmediato y le apunto con su mira. Dib no podía moverse_. Voy a_ _morir_ pensó… hasta que vio algo. Un conserje estaba tirado detrás del BRUTO. Era Weki. El pequeño conserje que limpiaba las escaleras.

—¡WEKI!— gritó Dib moviéndose velozmente, justo antes de que el BRUTO le diera en la cabeza. Una explosión detrás de él lo lanzó con fuerza lejos. Cayó contra un escombro y se levanto de inmediato. Debía ir por Weki. Tenía que protegerlo.

Sus ojos fijaron al pequeño conserje y corrió en su dirección. Debía ayudarlo. Debía ayudarlo. Los BRUTO's estaban peligrosamente cerca de él.

_¡Van a aplastarlo sino hago algo!_ —¡WEKI!— gritó esperando que lo escuchara —¡WEKIII!— gritó con rabia, evitando los disparos de varias unidades. Tubo que cubrirse tras un enorme escombro, mientras los disparos continuos no lo dejaban moverse.

_¡Muévete de ahí Weki!_ Pensó Dib alarmado, apenas asomándose de donde estaba _¡Por favor ponte de pie y vete!_ Rogó observando el pequeño cuerpo tirado. No se movía. No se movía.

_¡Ponte de pie Weki! ¡Sino lo haces van a -! _Dib palideció. Un MUERTE apareció detrás de uno de los escombros. Weki estaba en su camino. Iba a aplastarlo.

_¡NO!_ Dib no lo pensó dos veces. Salió de su refugio. Sintió como algo le quemaba las piernas y la espalda, pero no se dejó llevar por el dolor. Corrió sin detenerse y de una barrida, apenas logró tomar al pequeño conserje lejos del MUERTE que casi los aplasta a ambos.

Una nueva punzada ardiente en su hombro hace que Dib pierda el equilibrio y caiga. Se irgue a penas, con el pequeño conserje en brazos y sigue hasta refugiarse detrás de lo que queda de un muro. Los disparos siguen sobre ellos pero ahora no pueden alcanzarlos.

Dib se permite relajarse, pero es cuando siente el dolor. Mira las partes donde sintió el ardor al principio. Es cuando ve su sangre goteando de su uniforme. Los disparos de los BRUTO's y MUERTE's le han cruzado los nano-bots y los músculos de lleno. Tiene las piernas llenas de orificios diminutos y su hombro deja ver al menos unos diez donde la sangre le humedece el uniforme… quizás su espalda este peor… quizás su PAK también este dañado.

Una fuerte explosión lo saca de sus pensamientos. Mira a Weki y después su propio estado. No va a poder hacer mucho así… va a tener que ret-

—¡Mi Elite!—

Dib se gira y ve a un pequeño grupo de supervivientes; compuesto por Comunicadores y Soldados. Corrían hacia él. Estaban la mayoría heridos por disparos, algunos por quemaduras… pero todos le estaban sonriendo. Todos tienen esperanzas en él.

—¡Nos alegra tanto verlo!—

—¡Sabíamos que usted vendría a encargarse del Zim!—

—¡Gloria a Irk que usted llegó!—

—¡Ahora todo se va a arreglar!—

Todos siguieron hablando rápidamente sin detenerse. Todos sonreían al verlo. Todos lo miraban con esperanza… y él había estado pensando en dejarlos… en huir…

_¿Qué clase de líder soy?_ pensó Dib irguiéndose, aunque las punzadas le sacudían hasta las antenas _¿Qué clase de Irken soy?_

El líder de Nave Prima sonrío con calma y les extendió al pequeño Irken —Háganse cargo de él. Yo distraeré a los BRUTO's y a los MUERTE's para alejarlos de aquí. Así estarán más seguros—

—¡Sí, señor!— sonrío uno de los Soldados, quien tomó a Weki.

—¿Alguien de ustedes tiene un BLASTER de más?— pregunto Dib, e inmediatamente uno de los Soldados del fondo alzó el suyo con orgullo y se lo dio.

—Voy a salir— les dijo, cargando su arma —No salgan hasta que los respaldos lleguen y dispárenle a todo lo que no sea Irken—

—Sí, señor— dijeron todos a coro.

Dib se acercó a la hendidura que daba a la gran explanada, envuelta en una gran guerra de supervivencia.

—¡Señor, espere!— el más alto se giró y reconoció a uno de los médicos de Roi por su uniforme —¡Señor, está herido, no puede salir así!—

Dib le sonrío con calma —No tengas miedo, este soy yo sin miedo— le dijo antes de salir de lo que fue su breve refugio, disparando a todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Dib no entendía cómo es que podía moverse con todo el punzante dolor llegándole al PAK y casi nublándole la vista.

Pero no iba a rendirse.

No los iba a dejar.

Los iba a proteger.

Un enorme BRUTO surgió detrás de unos escombros. Apenas libro las mortales municiones. Dib le apunto y disparo. Pero el cartucho del BLASTER estaba vacío.

La sombra de la gran máquina lo cernió en una penumbra sin esperanza.

Estaba… él estaba…

FZZT

Dib abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sentía que había tenido un largo sueño.

—¿Mi Alto?—

Dib bajó la mirada. Era Zim. Arrugó el ceño con molestia y tomó al auto-nombrado Invasor del cuello de su uniforme. Aun seguía usando ese extraño disfraz de ojos azules con _pelo_.

—Ya causaste demasiados problemas Zim— le dijo con calma, mirándolo cansado.

—¡LUCY DAME UN BESO!— gritó GIR saltando hacia Dib, pero este fue más rápido. Lo cogió con sus pinzas de la cabeza antes de que lo tocara —Tú y tú insano SIR— le dijo al conserje —Estarán confinados a su habitación hasta que yo diga lo contrario—

—¡Pero aun no ha visto la GRANDIOSA maquina de ZIM! ¡MIRE!— Zim sacó un control remoto de su PAK y presionó el botón rojo del mismo (ante el estupor de Dib, que no pudo pararlo porque tenía ambas manos ocupadas). Un segundo después se escuchó una explosión lejana.

—Qué raro, mi robot gigante ya debería estar aquí— comentó sorprendido Zim, presionando el botón rojo como loco.

Dib cerró y abrió los ojos con todo el auto-control que le quedaba. Se giró para llevarlos a su habitación y se paró unos momentos para apreciar la gran explanada. Estaba encendida en un mar de fuego, con pedazos de chatarra por todos. La mayoría de ellas eran partes mecánicas de los BRUTO's y MUERTE's.

Dib vio todo el violento escenario con pesar. Meses de trabajo duro tirados al drenaje de grasa.

El líder de Nave Prima desvió la mirada y saltó entre los enormes escombros que le impedían el paso. Necesitaba encontrar la salida de ese lugar. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Saltó sobre un enorme escombro, que reconoció como uno de los tramos de las escaleras que cruzan todo Nave Prima, y encontró a un grupo de Irkens del otro lado. Eran los Invasores con sus SIR y Mem estaba con ellos, ya listo con un grupo de soldados (al menos setenta).

—¡Señor!— le sonrío Mem, corriendo a su encuentro apenas Dib tocó el piso.

—Hola Mem— respondió su líder. El asistente le sonrío hasta que vio que cargaba a Zim. Entonces se detuvo y le apuntó con su láser al insano conserje. Al igual que todos los Invasores y Soldados.

—Bajen todos sus armas— indicó Dib, pasando de ellos sin prisa —Ya tengo a Zim, voy a dejarlo en su habitación. Mem, por favor dile a Monc que mande personal a revisar los daños, quiero saber que tantas perdidas hubo y después haremos una junta para resolver todo esto—

—Eeeh… está bien, creo— comento Mem, muy confundido. Y no era él único. Todos miraban al único Elite entre ellos con sorpresa muda.

Dib miró a los Invasores y se giró a su asistente —¿La Sala de Entretenimiento está intacta?—

—Eh, si señor—

El líder de Nave Prima sonrió y se giró a los Invasores —Muchas gracias por sus servicios mientras yo no estaba. Por favor sigan divirtiéndose en nuestra Sala de Entretenimiento— les dijo y los pasó de largo rápidamente.

No quería escuchar las quejas de los Invasores aun. Lo más seguro era que para la media jornada todos ellos se fueran de Nave Prima para salvar su vida.

No los culpaba.

Dib bajó por el elevador hasta el cuarto de Zim. El conserje no había dejado de hablar en todo el trayecto sin parar. Cuando cerró por fin la compuerta con clave, se permitió relajar los hombros.

Se quedó frente a la puerta por un tiempo indefinido. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar… no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Se suponía que él era el líder de la nave… pero no había hecho lo suficiente. Quizás… había perdido buenos Irkens. Irkens inocentes por la locura de Zim…

Se frotó entre los ojos con fuerza. Ya no podía perder más tiempo. Lo que quedaba del personal de la nave esperaba indicaciones para seguir. Maldijo por lo bajo y regresó a los elevadores.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pudo ver como cientos de Irkens Comunicadores corrían de lado a lado. Llevaban con ellos informes, archivos e incluso algunos cargaban piezas mecánicas de los BRUTO's y MUERTE's.

Todos estaban sumamente ocupados y no lo vieron. Dib agradeció eso. No deseaba llamar su atención y tener que soportar sus miradas… sentía que había fallado. A ellos y a él mismo.

Fue a su oficina, pasando de largo a los varios soldados que montaban guardia afuera. Dib fue directo a la máquina de POOP's sodas que estaba aun en el recibidor y saco una lata. La abrió y casi de un trago se la terminó. Sacó otra lata e hizo lo mismo.

Cuando se terminó la tercera lata, la compactó con excesiva fuerza y siguió con las otras dos. Lanzó con fuerza las tres esferas toscamente labradas en el cesto de la basura… dejando ir con ellas parte de su frustración.

Dib entró a su oficina y fue a su cuarto. En el baño, vio por un momento su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía… no traía más su largo abrigo ni sus guantes… había perdido incluso su camisa y sus pantalones estaban desgarrados de todos lados… su pecho, brazos y un poco de su rostro estaban llenos de cortes. La mayoría no tan profundos. La mayoría con sangre casi seca.

¿Dónde estaban los disparos de su hombro y los de sus piernas? Quizás el PAK había alcanzado a reparar un poco de su cuerpo.

Se quitó las botas y lo que quedaba de los pantalones. Entró a la regadera y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación del baño. Se permitió vaciar su mente, mientras frotaba suavemente el líquido sobre su piel.

Era extraño. Sentía su tacto sobre ella diferente. Quizás no sólo su uniforme fue casi una pérdida total… quizás los nano-bots que formaban una semi-armadura hermética sobre su cuerpo (haciendo sentir el tacto sobre su piel como la superficie de un plástico liso) también habían sido afectados.

Un PIP en su PAK le dio un estatus actualizado de los nano-bots. El cincuenta y cuatro por ciento había sido dañado de gravedad y un doce por ciento fue inutilizado completamente.

Un segundo PIP le confirmó que la auto reparación iniciaría inmediatamente y se finalizaría dentro de dos jornadas.

En pocas palabras, estaría relativamente indefenso por un tiempo.

Dib terminó de asearse y salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra en la cabeza, mientras secaba con cuidado sus antenas. Las explosiones las habían dejado sensibles.

Se vistió y ya listo fue a su oficina. Había tomado una decisión fuera de lo común. Mandó una solicitud directo de su PAK a La Inmensa, pidiendo el cambio de su status de Inactivo a Activo.

—Computadora— llamó Dib, reclinándose en su sillón y mirando ningún punto en particular por las ventanas que daban al infinito espacio.

**¿Qué?**

—Dame una conferencia simultánea con Wisconsin, Mem, Texas, Monc y Wako. Y envía a un SIR a las cocinas y que me traiga un tarro de chocolate caliente—

**Está bien, ya voy, ya voy.**

Inmediatamente cinco monitores surgieron del techo y en ellos aparecieron los rostros de sus asistentes.

—Saludos señor— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Igualmente para ustedes— respondió Dib, girándose a verlos y observando una gran activad detrás de cada uno de los asistentes (excepto de Wako, su monitor estaba tan negro como de costumbre y no veía nada) —Se que están ocupados— continuo Dib, poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio y cruzando sus pinzas para apoyar el mentón en ellas —Pero seré rápido. Mem— observó al nombrado —Es de alta prioridad sacar a los sobrevivientes, así que quiero que los soldados ayuden lo que puedan. Wisconsin — el nombrado sujeto con fuerza su Palm —Pide a Roi un estatus. Que te diga cuanto personal necesita, no me importa que ampliemos tres pisos a la enfermería, quiero que pidas el mejor equipo médico y solicites más personal. Triplica a los Soldados, Pilotos y Mecánicos. Duplica a los Comunicadores, Médicos, Conserjes, Cocineros y demás personal. Surte la lista del material que vamos a necesitar para las reparaciones al doble. Monc y Texas te auxiliaran en eso ¿Entendido?— se giró a los dos últimos, con mirada severa por si deseaban replicar.

Y lo hicieron.

—¿Qué haremos con todo ese personal de sobra?— preguntó Monc, con su clásica calma llena de reproche —No hay suficientes tareas para ellos. Estamos en una Zona Inactiva—

—Es verdad— apoyo Texas, no tan irritable como de costumbre.

—No del todo— respondió su líder seriamente —De ahora en adelante, Nave Prima trabajará en modo de Zona Activa. Acabo de decidirlo y mi solicitud fue ya enviada La Inmensa. Sólo espero la respuesta—

Se hizo un silencio pesado en el ambiente. Wisconsin y Mem parecían entender las palabras de su líder… pero los otros no. Monc parecía ofendido por la idea. Texas tenía cara de no entender lo que había dicho y Wako sólo se limitó a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

Un PIP general entre todos los participantes de la junta se hizo presente. Era una confirmación a la solicitud de Dib.

Nave Prima ya no estaría considerada como Inactiva. Había pasado a modo Activo, como el resto de las naves del Imperio que peleaban actualmente en la conquista de galaxias altamente violentas.

—No podemos hacer esto por _un_ solo Irken defecto— habló de nuevo Monc, se escuchaba realmente molesto por la decisión.

Dib entrecerró su mirada casi amenazante —Ese _defecto_ nos dejo sin treinta y cuatro niveles en menos de doce horas. Llego al núcleo principal y ahora funcionamos al cincuenta y tres por ciento, y seguimos decayendo hasta que Wako pueda controlar nuestra inminente implosión. Las comunicaciones externas de Wisconsin están bloqueadas por las próximas cuatro horas. La cuarta parte de nuestro personal general, del que eres responsable Monc, está en la enfermería hasta al menos dos semanas. Tres cuartas partes de los Invasores perdieron sus SIR y la mitad de esa cantidad estará en la enfermería por al menos dos días. Texas aun no sabe qué tan grandes son los daños ya que no contamos con el personal necesario para auxiliarla, lo que nos va a retrasar en las reparaciones al menos medio mes. Mem tiene a los Soldados, SIR, y a los pocos BRUTO's y MUERTE's que Zim no destruyó, realizando servicio de rescate en las explanadas de todos los niveles afectados. Estamos vulnerables en un setenta y cinco por ciento. Y si no fuera por los pilotos que resguardan fuera, no sé qué sería de nosotros—

Todos parpadearon incrédulos.

—¿Co-como sabe eso?— pregunto Texas incrédula —Los reportes aun no están hechos—

—Hago más que sentarme todo el día sin hacer nada— le contestó Dib seriamente y miró a todos de nuevo. Esta vez nadie intervino —Nos estamos hundiendo y si no encontramos la forma de sobrellevar esto, bueno, creo que sería buena idea que Wako nos dejará implotar de una vez ¿Qué les parece?— dijó sonriendo con calma.

—No, gracias— dijeron al unisonó Mem, Wisconsin y Wako. Texas y Monc se limitaron a guardar silencio.

—Bien, entonces para terminar. Wako— miró al nombrado —Te encargo que controles la estabilidad del Reactor. Si no resulta, quiero que todos estén preparados para evacuar la nave lo más pronto posible ¿Cuánto tiempo nos das antes de entrar en masa crítica? —

—Pues…— se escuchó como Wako hojeaba algo —No sé exactamente que le hizo Zim al reactor, pero lo que sea que hizo, desestabilizo el núcleo y no puedo tomar una medida verdadera. Las graficas suben y bajan a cada cinco minutos… quizás una semana—

Dib se recargó en su silla y medito por unos segundos, donde sólo reinó el silencio —Olviden todo— ordenó seriamente —Pediré una nueva nave de inmediato. El modelo WW-DOOM nos bastará para nuestro nuevo status de Activo. Preparen la evacuación general para mañana, acabó de enviar la solicitud. Pueden retirarse—

—Sí, señor— y todos los monitores se apagaron.

Tres horas después, la nueva nave había llegado por medio de uno de los sofisticados portales dimensionales del Imperio. Fueron días ocupados. Muy ocupados.

El personal que estaba aun vivo fue trasladado inmediatamente a su nueva base. Los pocos que se quedaron atrás localizaron a todos los sobrevivientes y limpiaron todo perfectamente, asegurándose de no dejar nada importante.

La Sala de entretenimiento fue desarmada por completo y gracias al nuevo exceso de personal, estuvo lista en su nueva ubicación en cuestión de horas. Para sorpresa de Dib, ningún Invasor se fue. Todos se quedaron. Hasta los que estaban en las enfermerías dijeron lo mismo… Dib no entendió porque.

Una vez que todo y todos estuvieron listos, se reanudaron las actividades como de costumbre. El día que la primera Nave Prima implotó (una semana después), fue más como un espectáculo divertido. Menos para Dib.

Todos veían por las grandes ventanas el espectáculo, mientras el metal de la primera nave se retorcía, llorando agudamente en el negro vacio del espacio.

Todos parecían felices de olvidar lo que había pasado.

Todos menos Dib.

Él no estaba feliz. Él no estaba calmado… porque eso nunca debió haber pasado. Nave Prima no debió _morir…_ muchos no debieron morir…

Dib se obligó a ver su nave desaparecer poco a poco. Podía ver todo desde su nueva oficina, idéntica a la anterior. Sentía el dolor de su nave como el suyo propio. Fue una buena nave. Una excelente nave. Fue su hogar por mucho tiempo… fue el hogar de muchos… y la tumba de miles más…

Nave Prima implotó y soltó un destello rojo antes de desaparecer en el espacio negro.

Dib apretó sus pinzas. No iba a dejar pasar eso de nuevo. Su nuevo hogar no iba a morir. Iba a defenderlo de Zim. De quien fuera.

Él iba a proteger su hogar… su familia.

Dib parpadeó.

Familia.

_Esa palabra_… Dib se sujetó la cabeza _¿Por qué… por qué esa palabra me es tan importante? Hogar, familia… ¿Por qué tienen tanto significado para mí? ¿Por qué estoy pe-?_

FZZT

—Ugh… mi cabeza…— gimió, dejándose caer en su nuevo sillón.

FZZT

—¡Ag!— se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. El dolor era tan fuerte.

FZZT

—¡¿Qué rayos esta pasándome?— gimió agudamente, sintiendo como una gran presión —¡Basta, BASTA! ¡GGH!—

Dib abrió los ojos violentamente. Había visto algo. Gogles. Una larga bata blanca de laboratorio. Era… era su p-

FZZT

—¡AAAAGH!—

FZZT

FZZT

FZZT

Dib parpadeó un poco.

_¿Qué se supone estaba haciendo?_ se preguntó confundido _Ah, es verdad, tengo que ir al nuevo Puente de Comunicaciones, ahora ese va a ser mi lugar_ suspiró audiblemente, perdiendo la vista en su nueva oficina.

_Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en ello _se dijo antes de erguirse. Se colocó el largo abrigo y se desperezó. Desde que la auto reparación de sus nano-bots había comenzado, Dib no había hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente de las modificaciones para la nueva Nave Prima… más que nada, por su propia seguridad. Quien sabe lo que podría llegarle a pasar si anda por ahí sin sus nano-bots.

_Pero por suerte ya están listos_ sonrió aliviado _Sin ellos posiblemente moriría antes de la hora de comida_.

Se estiró un poco más y tronó sus pinzas. Estaba casi emocionado por empezar su trabajo de rutina en el Puente. Tristemente, lo único que podía hacer.

El modelo WW-DOOM, usado para la nueva Nave Prima, era casi lo triple de grande a la anterior. Había ahora personal al triple o cuádruple en todos los sectores.

Y no sólo eso. Al momento de entrar al modo Activo, la nave estaba en servicio las 24 horas los 365 días del año Irken. Ahora eran dos turnos rotatorios y la nave siempre estaba en alerta roja. Grupos de docenas de soldados patrullaban todos los niveles en todo momento y en todo lugar (hasta en la fosa séptica de desechos), armados con lo más letal entre lo letal.

Por seguridad propia, la enfermería se había ampliado a tres niveles (algo insignificante para los mil setecientos niveles) y tenían su propia bodega llena de toda clase de medicamentos y equipo.

En el exterior, flotillas completas patrullaban listas para la mínima señal antes de atacar sin miramientos.

El recubrimiento de la nave había sido triplicado.

En los pasillos se habían colocado barreras automáticas, con la función de aislar cualquier clase de contingencia.

Un circuito cerrado se había instalado en cada pasillo, sala, nivel, baño, closet y hasta debajo de las sillas. Con la finalidad de poder detectar a Zim en todo momento y evitar futuros sabotajes por parte del enemigo, como las que había hecho Ben… con bastante éxito.

El núcleo había sido reforzado con una séxtuple capa del mejor metal militar. Era prácticamente indestructible. Lo cual con Zim abordo no era mucho, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

En términos generales, la nueva Nave Prima, estaba mejor reforzada que muchas. Algo que no dejaba de preocupar a Dib. No dejaba de pensar que todas esas defensas iban a fallar.

Lamentablemente, con Zim abordo, era sólo azar y suerte. Nada más.

Salió de su oficina, cruzó el recibidor, entró a su elevador (ya no tenía que cruzar pasillos, ahora tenía su propia línea de elevadores exclusivos) y las puertas se abrieron en su destino. El nuevo Puente de Comunicaciones. Wisconsin estaba ahí, frente a él para recibirle.

—Excelente inicio de jornada, señor— saludo su asistente.

—Igualmente, Wisconsin— respondió Dib, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su nuevo sillón —¿Cuál es nuestro status?— pregunto, mirando la enorme y extensa pantalla que abarcaba todo el Puente… donde se apreciaba uno de los tantos comerciales televisivos, promocionando la _increíble_ Sala de Entretenimiento de Nave Prima. El presentador la hacía ver más grandiosa de lo que, para Dib, en realidad era.

—Excelente, señor— sonrío su asistente —Estamos como nunca señor—

—Pero con Zim abordo…— murmuro el líder de la nave, observando como el presentador aclaraba que: "Zim esta abordo. Amenaza de muerte latente. El imperio no se hace responsable de cualquier daño o explosión instantánea. No apto para los que deseen vivir"

Increíblemente, esa aclaración parecía aumentar el interés de los Invasores… Dib no entendía eso en lo absoluto.

El día había empezado terrible para el Elite a cargo. No había nada que hacer. Literalmente estaba sentado sin hacer nada. Llegaron dos informes, los leyó, firmó y fue todo.

Y eso fue sólo en las primeras cuatro horas.

Le quedaban aun ocho horas más… horas que serían días de rutina aburrida. Por el resto de su cargo o hasta que Zim tratara de matarlos una vez más.

Dib no sabía qué hacer. Le preocupaba estar en calma, y también estar en problemas. Debía ponerse de acuerdo en algún punto.

Wisconsin estaba frente a él, mirando a los cientos de Comunicadores bajo de ellos, quienes vigilaban las comunicaciones, actividades y más. Dib sólo se limitaba en ver la televisión. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo… y no lo estaba disfrutando.

Quería salir y perseguir a Zim. Asegurarse de que no estaba en un lugar que no fuera su cuarto de confinamiento. Quería ver que todo estaba bien. Que todos estaban bien.

Pero… se supone que ese no era su labor. Ahora debía estar en el Puente, al pendiente de todo lo que pudiera pasar… si es que pasaba algo.

Dib revisó su PAK. Los nano-bots sobre Zim le informaron que el conserje estaba en su cuarto.

…

…

…

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! Si, es una bonita amistad que como vemos, Dib si sabe apreciar… nada más mira cuantos monies les mando ¡Yo quiero un amigo como él! XD Espero que la acción te haya gustado, no se si me quedo bien :P Aun así, muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!)


	13. NAVE PRIMA, NAVE OPTIMUS Y CRUEL VERDAD

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—Señor, tenemos una llamada del Sector Doce. Es el Elite Lilo— anuncio repentinamente uno de los Comunicadores.

Dib miró a Wisconsin —¿Nuestros Pilotos están de nuevo en su sector?—

—No, están en nuestra zona— respondió el asistente, confirmándolo en su Palm —Si, todos están aquí—

—¿Entonces que quiere?— se preguntó Dib confundido —Bueno, no importa. Acepten su transmisión—

—Sí, señor— se escuchó y de inmediato el rostro del Elite Lilo apareció en toda la pantalla. Su expresión socarrona no había cambiado.

/¿Cómo te va Di-bug?/ sonrío ampliamente. Dib no le regreso el gesto —¿Necesita algo Elite Lilo?—

/Escuche que tienes una nueva nave/ comento fingiendo desinterés, mientras se miraba las pinzas.

_Este se trae algo _pensó el líder de Nave Prima —Así es—

/Bueno, mira el lado amable ¡Sigues vivo después de todo!/ rió un poco y miró a su igual /En fin, voy a hacer una fiesta. Sólo para Elites/ remarco /Así que, como has logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, pensé que merecías la pena. No tienes que darme las gracias/

—Wow, que bueno— respondió Dib, serio. Lilo estaba sonriendo demasiado. Y esa clase de sonrisas nunca habían sido nada bueno para él. De hecho, las sonrisas como esas eran precedidas por un intento de asesinato dirigido a su PAK.

_Como bien lo mostraron Sizz Lord, Mac, Pips, la encantadora de Kes y podría incluir a Los Terribles Más Altos por dejarme en esta nave con Zim_ pensó.

/Bueno, bueno, te espero esta noche. Haremos una pijamada, tendremos un duelo de Karaoke, veremos el Show de Marionetas, después habrá un baile con la mejor música, los mejores snacks estará ahí por su puesto, Oh, y al inicio de jornada tendremos guerras con globos de azúcar, seguido por una pequeña excursión a cinco de los mejores y más exclusivos restaurantes de Foodcortia ¿Increíble, eh?/

—No tienes idea— suspiró Dib.

/Ok, entonces hasta el rato Di-bug/ y cerró la transmisión.

—Wow, eso suena excelente señor— le sonrío Wisconsin —He escuchado que las fiestas del Elite Lilo son las mejores de este lado del Imperio— añadió emocionado.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó su líder, nada interesado —Bueno, pues va a ser una lástima—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque una hora antes de fin de jornada voy a llamarle diciendo que Zim hizo explotar algo y no voy a poder ir— respondió Dib con una ligera sonrisa.

Wisconsin parpadeó —Pe, pero ¿Por qué va a hacer eso señor? ¡Suena a una increíble fiesta! Además no ha tenido su día de descanso, podría ir y aprovechar ambos días para reponerse— hizo una pausa y añadió casi sin desearlo —Monc insistirá mucho en que vaya—

—No importa— le respondió su líder, sin darle merito al tema.

Aunque si importó. En cuanto Monc se enteró, se puso insoportable. Más de lo usual.

—Hay un sistema, señor— le decía su asistente, destellando rabia pura por sus gafas de una sola lámina —Faltar al sistema es crear un error en todo lo demás ¿Qué sentido tiene tener aquí a los Invasores si no van a ser de utilidad? El propósito de La Sala de Entretenimiento es que _usted_ pueda tener su día de descanso ¿Qué va a pensar nuestro personal al ver que usted no confía en ellos para resguardar la nave? Yo le diré que ¡Caos! ¡Nada más que el caos!— y siguió un largo juego de palabras llenas de un profundo resentimiento por no dejarlo hacer lo quería. Sacar al Elite de la nave fuera de su vista.

Dib escuchó todo el gran sermón de Monc sin alterarse. No entendía por qué ponía tanto empeño en sacarlo fuera a la mínima oportunidad.

En realidad ¿Qué motivaba a Monc? ¿Por qué ese claro resentimiento hacia él? Ni lo fingía. De hecho, cada día se ponía peor. Como si la sola presencia de Dib lo fastidiara a tal grado de no poder contenerse a sí mismo.

Después de casi dos horas de un sermón interminable, Dib comprendió que Monc no iba acallarse hasta que él se fuera. No tuvo más remedió.

El líder de Nave Prima no podía creer que estaba en camino a una ridícula pijamada, hasta que apareció en Nave Optimus, propiedad de su actual Elite, Lilo.

—Bienvenido Elite Di-bug— lo saludo un pequeño Irken, sonriendo ampliamente. Parecía encantado de verlo —Soy Squiki, seré el encargado de llevarlo al Puente, donde lo espera Elite Lilo—

—Si, gracias— respondió Dib, saliendo del tubo de teletransportación y mirando la sofisticada sala, donde había un par de soldados y el Comunicador a cargo. Todos, al igual que Squiki, lo miraban con sorpresa.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó el Elite, algo extrañado de sus caras.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, si— chilló Squiki —Por favor sígame, Elite— y se dio vuelta para encaminar al recién llegado.

Continuaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar al Puente. Lilo estaba ahí, mirándolos casi radiante, con una sonrisa de zíper llena de algo nada bueno.

—¡Di-bug! Qué bueno que llegaste— saludo Lilo, casi corriendo a su lado —Por un momento pensé que el Zim haría estallar tu nave de nuevo, por cierto, lindos comerciales— añadió palmeándole la espalda —Piérdete Squiki— ordenó tajante al pequeño Irken, quien atendió a la orden sin miramientos. Dib empuño sus pinzas con desagrado. Como odiaba a los petulantes como él. Idiotas que se creen más por ser un poco más altos.

—Bueno, como te decía Di-bug— sonrío Lilo —que bueno que llegaste a tiempo. Es más ¿Por qué no te encargas del Puente en lo que yo regreso? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Bien? Ya vengo, te lo encargo mucho— y sin más, Lilo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Dib, desde que había llegado a Nave Optimus, no se había sonreído o relajado en lo absoluto. Porque no estaba de humor. Y ya entendía por qué.

Lilo era tan maduro como un smeet sin programación. Al parecer se creía el mejor bromista del Imperio.

Era obvio que Lilo nunca quiso tenerlo en su fiesta, si es que en verdad existía. Lo que si tenía planeado para Dib, era dejarle el trabajo que le correspondía a él.

Se hubiera ahorrado la humillación, _gracias_ Monc.

Giró los ojos con fastidio, miró el sillón donde se supone que tomaría asiento y decidió quedarse de pie. El mueble estaba lleno de migajas (por no decir pedazos) de comida, manchas de queso, de jalea, de azúcar y había una macha en el centro que estaba goteando, quizás con suerte, POOP soda.

—¿Cuál es el status de Nave Optimus?— preguntó al fin, observando a cinco Comunicadores agazapados en un rincón. Quizás temerosos de sufrir un castigo que no les correspondía.

—Eeh…— aventuró uno de los Comunicadores, dando un paso al frente —E-el estatus es optimo, señor—

—Bien, excelente trabajo— le sonrío Dib y se giró a la enorme pantalla, donde había un programa especial, que hablaba sobre los mejores snacks del imperio.

Dib no podía creer que iba a pasar las próximas horas de pie, mirando programas inútiles, mientras Zim iba a estar en su Nave Prima, haciendo solo Irk sabe qué. _Quizás debería llamarlos_ pensó, mirando en la pantalla al Terrible Más Alto Purpura, devorando asquerosamente una montaña de snacks.

_Les daré una hora antes de hacerlo_ decidió _Sólo para saber como están y- _Dib no terminó su pensamiento. La enorme cara de Lard Narr apareció en la pantalla.

Varios de los Comunicadores chillaron en verdad aterrados.

/¿Ya estamos en línea? ¿Estás seguro?/ preguntaba el líder de los Resisti, mirándolos sin saber muy bien lo que hacía /¿Qué? ¿Si estamos en línea porque no puedo verlos? ¿Seguro que conectaste bien ese cable?/

Dib negó con pena. Ni para eso servían ¿Enserio eran ellos el enemigo?

/¡Oh, ya está, no le muevas a nada!/ sonrío Lard Narr, hasta que vio algo /¡¿TÚ?/ gritó señalando a Dib. Este le sonrío ampliamente.

—¿Qué tal Lard Narr? ¿Al fin diste con el cable correcto o necesitas ayuda? Puedo asistirte perfectamente en eso— lo miró con un poco de malicia —Después de todo, la última vez que estuve en tu nave me tome un poco de tiempo en conocer tu sistema—

El alíen lo miró con profundo odio —¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda basura Irken! ¡Puedo controlar mi nave perfectamente!—

—¿En serio?— sonrió Dib.

—¡Sí!—

—Entonces…— Dib sacó su Palm del PAK y tecleó una orden inmediata para Mem —Muy bien, entonces no te molestara que mande a la Armada de mi sector a buscarte ¿Verdad?— sonrío animado.

—¡JÁ! Intenta encontrarnos basura Irken— sonrío el líder de la resistencia —¡Nunca podrás hacerlo, nunca podrás detener a la resistencia, SOMOS LOS RESIS-!—

Un sonoro PÍIIIIIP se escuchó.

—¿Eh?— Lard Narr miró algo a su derecha. Dib guardó su Palm y lo miró sonriendo ampliamente —¿Qué sucede Larrd Narr? ¿No me estabas dando un sermón acerca de algo?—

El líder del enemigo lo miró con veneno puro —Tú… tú… ¡TÚUU!— lo señalo —¡Jaqueaste mi sistema!—

—¿Yo hice eso?— preguntó Dib, fingiendo inocencia y desvió la mirada un poco —Oh, creo que sí, es verdad— fijó de nuevo a su opuesto. Su sonrisa se amplió sólo un poco más —Pero descuida, le dije a mis Soldados que no fueran muy duros—

Larrd Narr gritó algo en su idioma natal antes de cortar la transmisión. La pantalla volvió a mostrar el programa de los snacks.

Dib se sonrió divertido. Quizás había alardeado de más. Ok, si, le envió un mensaje a Mem con la ubicación exacta de los Resisti, pero no creía que fueran a llegar a tiempo.

Larrd Narr no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera de mal humor. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que usar los nano-bots que había dejado en la nave de ellos.

_¿Por qué no los use antes?_ pensó algo curioso _Bueno, supongo que no puedo considerarlos una verdadera amenaza. Sólo hay que verlos, es increíble que no hayan muerto antes. Creo que más que nada tienen suerte. Mucha suerte._

Sonrío más relajado. De repente, Lilo era solo un idiota más. Nada nuevo. Además, él no era bueno en las fiestas. Él era bueno haciendo lo suyo, lo cual era más de lo que seguramente Lilo podía hacer.

—¿Cuál es nuestro status actual?— preguntó, mirando al Comunicador de la última vez.

—Optimo— respondió inmediatamente. Mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. No era el único. Todos miraban al Elite presente con increíble sorpresa.

—Excelente— sonrió Dib. Dejó de pensar en Lilo y sacó de nuevo su Palm. Envió a Ka-rl y Pep unos cuantos millones de monies. Revisó el status de la base Ka-cka y después de una revisión a su estado de cuenta, decidió que debería hacerse de nuevas armas. Había perdido su sable en su lucha contra Zim. Necesitaba uno nuevo. O quizás algo más fuerte.

Hizo un par de bocetos, pensando en lo que necesitaba y como fabricarlos. Iba a tener que pedirle material a Wako, además de acondicionar un pequeño laboratorio en su oficina privada.

Fue cuando una alerta de su PAK llegó. Corroboró la información tres veces. No había duda. Era Ben.

Dib entró al sistema de Nave Optimus y solicitó un mapa completo. Ben acababa de llegar por el puerto de Voots… estaba bajando por los elevadores… ¿Adónde iba? ¿Por qué no lo habían descubierto las cámaras? Ah. Rayos. Estaba disfrazado de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está el Superior General de Armada?— preguntó Dib, guardando su Palm.

—Eh, ah… soy yo— dijo uno de los Irken tras el Comunicador —Soy Pimi— dijo este. Se veía algo avergonzado. Dib entendía ahora porque no lo había reconocido. Quizás Lilo lo había forzado a usar ese uniforme de Comunicador para humillarlo o quizás solo por diversión.

—Necesito una docena de sus mejores Soldados, que nos alcancen en el nivel doscientos trece. Hay un intruso en Nave Optimus— y dicho esto salió del Puente. Pimi lo siguió inmediatamente.

Entraron en uno de los elevadores y comenzaron a abajar.

—¿Los Soldados tardarán en llegar?— pregunto Dib, siguiendo la Ruta de Ben en su PAK.

—Ya nos están esperando señor— le informó Pimi, observando su pantalla.

—Excelente, buen trabajo— respondió el más alto automáticamente. Se hizo un silencio pesado entre ellos hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Los Soldados ya estaban ahí, armados con lo mejor de lo mejor.

El líder provisional del Sector Doce salió del elevador y les indico que lo siguieran —Vamos a bajar a la bodega doscientos cuatro, nuestro huésped indeseable está ahí— les explico —Pimi, manda a un grupo de soldados a incautar un Voot con el número de serie trece, quince, pe, uve, doce, nueve, ocho. Está en el puerto de Voots Compactos, lugar trece- cien— ordenó, mientras subían a un nuevo elevador.

Cuando las puertas cerraron, la voz de Pimi se escuchó —Eh, se-señor… ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?—

—Ah, cuando Lilo me dejo a cargo, sincronice mi PAK a la nave. Y noté a alguien que no correspondía con el peso de un Irken promedio a la altura que aparentaba— mintió Dib. Esperaba que eso le bastara a Pimi.

Y quizás a si fue, porque no volvió a preguntar nada.

Llegaron a la bodega doscientos cuatro. Dentro sólo había estantes llenos de refacciones para las comunicaciones.

_¿Estará buscando nuestras nuevas frecuencias de transmisiones?_ pensó Dib, encabezando al pequeño grupo entre los corredores. No escuchaba nada. Ben sabía que estaban ahí. No era ningún tonto.

A diferencia de los Resisti, Ben si era realmente peligroso.

—Señor, no veo a nadie— susurro Pimi.

—Todo lo contrario— habló el más alto —Él esta ¡AQUÍ!— y apenas logro detener con sus pinzas un sable de metal, antes de que le cortara el cuello.

—¡AAAH!— gritó Pimi, retrocediendo junto con los soldados —¡¿Qui-quien es él?— señaló a un Irken, que había atacado desde las sombras. Surgido casi de la nada.

—Hola, Ben— saludó el más alto de todos, mirando al dueño del sable. Un Piloto de ojos violeta le sonrío con ferocidad y de un hábil salto se alejó de él.

—Di-bug, volvemos a vernos— sonrío el falso Irken, jugando hábilmente con su sable —¿Qué haces aquí? No es tu sector—

Dib se frotó la nuca con algo de fastidio —Lilo tiene una fiesta o algo así. Vine a cubrirlo un rato—

Ben lo miró con interés —¿Cómo me encontraste?—

—Ah, bueno, tengo mis propios trucos— le respondió el más alto, sumiéndose de hombros.

El falso Piloto amplió un poco su sonrisa —Sigues vivo ¿Eh? Pensé que al menos estarías desfigurado por la Vaselina que te lance la última vez—

—Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta hacerme el difícil, Ben— sonrío Dib, abriendo y cerrando sus pinzas. Preparándose para su nueva pelea —¿Y qué viniste a hacer hoy? ¿Acaso buscas nuestras nuevas frecuencias?—

Ben río un poco —Bueno, ese era el plan. Fastidiaste a muchos cuando saliste de la nave de Lard Narr con nuestros códigos— hizo una pausa y sonrío un poco más —Aunque la verdad, no esperaba menos de ti, en verdad te ganas el titulo de Elite—

—Me das demasiado merito Ben— Dib se cruzo de brazos —Pero puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tuve suerte de que no estuvieras con los Resisti en ese momento. Creo que tu si me hubieras detenido y que de haber huido de ahí, no lo hubiese hecho completo. Te habrías llevado al menos uno de mis brazos—

—Sí, lo sé. Soy el mejor—

—Ya lo creo—

—Ahora entenderás que debo matarte—

—Entenderás que sobre mi cadáver—

—Ese no es problema— sonrío Ben, mostrando su segundo sable, sacado del uniforme.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas— sonrío Dib, alzando sus pinzas en puños.

—Descuida, tengo lo mejor para ti— sonrió el falso Piloto, sacando algo redondo de su abrigo. Dib apenas pudo reaccionar, se giró tan rápido, que apenas supo lo que paso.

Los nano-bots sobre Ben le informaron que era eso redondo. Era una bomba de acido-hache-dos-o. Iba a derretirlos ahí mismo. Fue cuando sucedió. Dib sacó sus extremidades metálicas y se lanzó como una enorme araña sobre Pimi y sus soldados. Los jaló a todos detrás de uno de los enormes estantes y sintió una onda de choque que hizo caer a los demás muebles y sus contenidos sobre ellos.

Dib se irguió con fuerza, lanzando todo lo que estaba sobre él por los aires —¿Están bien?— preguntó a Pimi y sus soldados, mientras miraba la bodega. El área donde cayó la bomba estaba completamente inmaculado… pero estaba casi inundado del letal acido.

Un olor a quemado lo alertó. Notó como una sección de su uniforme desprendía humo. Una pequeña gota había caído sobre él y estaba carcomiendo su uniforme. Tuvo que quitarse el largo abrigo antes de que el acido se esparciera más.

—Todos saquen sus extremidades metálicas, todo está lleno de acido— Ordeno Dib, sacando las suyas y caminando con ellas sobre el liquido transparente. Caer en el sería una muerte muy dolorosa. Y sobretodo lenta.

Salieron de la bodega y se contaron con la vista. Estaban completos.

El más alto buscó la posición del enemigo. Estaba cerca del puerto de Voots, pensaba escapar de nuevo _Y quizás ya tenga nuestros códigos. Ben no es de los que se va con las manos vacías _—¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo, va por su Voot!— y de un saltó todos corrieron en la misma dirección.

Ben seguía tan rápido como de costumbre. Dib apenas podía seguirle el paso. Corrieron por los pasillos como locos, evadiendo a todo el personal que se les cruzaba. Pimi gritaba algo de tras, ordenaba el cierre del puerto de Voots. Nadie salía ni entraba.

Pero Ben parecía atravesar las paredes. Estaba a quince niveles debajo de ellos. No iban a alcanzarlo nunca a ese paso ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía?

Dib hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Utilizo los nano-bots sobre Ben y les ordeno darle una descarga eléctrica.

Esperaba que eso lo detuviera lo suficiente. Y al parecer funciono. Ben no se movió del lugar donde estaba.

—¡Corran más rápido!— ordenó el líder del Sector Trece, apresurando el paso con ayuda de sus nano-bots. Tenía que alcanzar a Ben. Iba a alcanzar a Ben.

Bajaron por varios pasillos, hasta que el rostro se le ilumino a Dib. Estaba corriendo hacia un Piloto que estaba tirado en el pasillo, retorciéndose un poco.

—¡BEN!— lo llamó el único elite en ese lugar. El falso Piloto lo miró con verdadera rabia y justo cuando Dib alzó su mano para cogerlo… Ben se derritió en una masa gelatinosa de color azul y literalmente se escurrió de sus pinzas —¿¡Qué rayos!— gritó.

El liquido. El alíen. Se deslizó sobre el piso a una velocidad increíble… y se escurrió entre las finas aberturas del piso. Dib observó todo eso mudo. Era la primera vez que veía eso. Su Pack le informo entonces que Ben era un Kluppa-O, del planeta Ppa-O. Su especie había sido llevada casi a la extinción misma, por la amenaza que representaban. Eran alienígenas metamórficos y podían vivir en el espacio sin protección por largos periodos.

Dib dejó la información de lado y ubicó a Ben de nuevo. Estaba fuera de Nave Optimus… sin Voot… flotaba sin rumbo en el espacio, mimetizado entre su entorno.

Suspiró hondamente y miró el uniforme que había quedado atrás. Hurgo entre las ropas y encontró una bolsa que contenía un transmisor. Sonrió un poco. Al menos no se había llevado nada.

—¡Señor!— gritó Pimi, corriendo hacia él junto a los soldados —¡Qué bueno que lo encontramos! ¿Dónde está el intruso?—

Dib se irguió con calma —Se desintegró para no ser interrogado, era un Kluppa-O— señalo las ropas llenas del liquido azul —Tengo el transmisor que había robado. Regresemos al Puente, hay que dar la alerta al Imperio de esto—

—¡Sí, señor!— sonrió Pimi, siguiéndolo inmediatamente.

_Dejémoslo en un empate por hoy Ben_ sonrió Dib, mirando el transmisor en sus pinzas _Pero la próxima vez no podre dejarte ir tan fácil_ pensó, antes de entrar al elevador.

Después de llegar al Puente, nada especial ocurrió. Dieron la alerta a La Inmensa y quince minutos después, había una nueva frecuencia para todo el Imperio. A Dib le mandaron una nueva caja de POOP's sodas… de doce solo dos estaban llenas.

Dib empezaba a preguntarse qué sentido tenían las "Recompensas" si todas llegaban incompletas y de hecho, sin casi nada.

Tomó una POOP soda, pidió 6 vasos y una vez se los dieron, sirvió en ellos la misma cantidad (la cual no era mucha). Él tomó un vaso y ofreció los otros 5 a los asistentes —Tomen un vaso cada quien. Todos hicimos un buen trabajo el día de hoy— sonrió.

Los asistentes vacilaron con temor y nervios… pero… ¿Desperdiciar una POOP soda de Los Terribles Más Altos? ¡Sólo un Vortiano!

—¡Por el Imperio!— brindaron todos y tomaron con emoción lo poco que alcanzaron. Que no fue mucho, pero dejo a los cinco asistentes muy emocionados y felices.

Dib guardo la otra POOP soda para cuándo regresará a su sector. Mem y Wisconsin de seguro brindarían con él… Wako y Texas a lo mejor… de Monc no lo creía.

Y el tiempo siguió de largo. Dib perdió un par de horas cambiando el canal, hasta que encontró un documental muy interesante sobre armamento y como se fabricaba en los laboratorios.

Entonces escuchó una voz desagradablemente conocida —¡Di-bug!— dijo alguien muy feliz. El elite del Sector Trece se giró a verlo sin interés.

—¡Perdona de verdad!— rió Lilo, fingiendo pena —¿Me crees que se me olvido regresar por ti? ¡Pero descuida, disfrute de la fiesta por ti! No tienes que agradecérmelo—

—Bien— se limitó Dib y lo pasó de largo sin prisa. Con postura digna —Me divertí mucho, gracias por invitarme— dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la compuerta. No ocupaba que alguien lo guiara, ya tenía un mapa de Optimus y no tenía porque dejar de usarlo. Además, ya quería irse. Necesitaba saber si su nave estaba bien. Si todos estaban bien…

Llegó al puerto de teletransportación y se detuvo. Un pequeño grupo de Elites estaban ahí. Charlaban entre ellos animadamente.

_Entonces la fiesta-pijamada si fue verdad._

_Lástima que no me interesa en lo más mínimo si fui invitado o no_ se dijo Dib, con aire resuelto. Retomó su paso, ya que no había razón para detenerse a saludarlos. En su experiencia eso sería mortalmente peligroso, desagradable y tedioso.

Pasó al grupo de largo y estos ni lo miraron. Así que iba a —¿DI-BUG?—

Dib se frenó. Un escalofrío le recorrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Esa voz… esa voz… ¿sería acaso…?

_Ay, no _Dib se giró sobre su hombro. Era él. Pips.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Lo sabía!— y sin poder anticiparlo, Pips se lanzó sobre Dib, abrazandolo con fuerza de la espalda —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos volvimos a encontrar Di-bug!—

_Di-bug_ estaba a penas libido. Miraba a Pips con sus ojos abiertos y cara de espanto. ESTO NO podía estar pasando. NO a él. NO con él.

—¿Lo conoces Pips?— pregunto alguien. El nombrado y Dib se giraron a verlos. Ninguno del grupo tenía buena cara y miraban a "Di-bug" con desagrado.

—¡Sí!— intervino Pips sumamente emocionado, sin soltar al líder del Sector Trece —¡Di-bug y yo fuimos compañeros en Devastis y Hobo-Trece!—

Uno de los Elites miró a Dib asombrado y le señalo con descaro —¿ÉL FUE TU COMPAÑERO?— gritó, al tiempo que los demás se les acercaban con amplias sonrisas.

—¡Mucho gusto!— dijo uno de ellos. Sus ojos eran verdes —¡Soy Elite Luky! ¡Pips nos ha hablado mucho de sus aventuras en Devastis y Hobo Trece!—

Dib lo miró con cara de _¿QUÉ?_

—¡Si, ustedes eran la pareja Invencible y tuvieron que separarse por el destino!— dijó uno de ojos rojos.

_¿QUÉ-QUÉ?_ Dib abrió ligeramente la boca.

—¡E visto los videos de sus pruebas en Hobo Trece!— habló ahora uno de ojos miel —¡Vaya manera de sincronizarse! ¡El reporte incluso remarca que nunca se había visto un nivel tan avanzado desde hace cuatrocientos años!—

Todos asintieron emocionados. Dib salió de su ensueño, sólo por que Pips lo jaló del brazo y se acerco tanto a su rostro que pensó con horror que iba a besarlo —¡Pero ahora nos hemos vuelto a ver! ¡Pense que nunca pasaría por que me volví un Elite!— se sonrojo —Pero ahora…— bajo la mirada un poco —Ahora tú también eres un Elite— rió tontamente, mientras se aferraba a él con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—Ah, que bien por ti Pips— sonrió Luky.

—Si, es el destino de los que son Irken superiores— opinó el de ojos rojos.

—Si, el destino— apoyó el de ojos miel.

Dib perdió el sano color verde de su rostro. Por fin había salido del shock y su PAK había procesado la información.

ELLOS pensaban que PIPS y él eran MÁS que AMIGOS.

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos.

_Irk me odia. Me odia mucho._

—…esta?—

—¿Eh?— se gira a quien le a hablado. Desafortunadamente es Pips. Este sonríe un poco más —¿Qué por que no viniste a la pijamada y a la fiesta? ¿Lilo también te invito, no?—

—En realidad solo vine como apoyo— respondió Dib, haciendo un fallido intento por soltarse de él. Pips se colgó con más ganas —Ya iba de regreso a mi Nave así que debería-—

—¿Cuál es tu sector?— sonrió Pips.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?— preguntó Dib _¡Para no ir nunca! _

—Sector Veintiuno—

—Yo soy del Sector Catorce— intervino Luky.

—Yo soy del Cuatro ¡Ah, y me llamo Lech-e!— dijo el de ojos rojos

—¡Soy Uev-o y estoy encargado del Sector Veintidós!— sonrió el de ojos miel.

_La verdad eso no me importa, solo quiero irme y fingir que esta pesadilla nunca pasó _—Bien, entonces— mira al Irken que intento matarlo en el pasado y se adjudico sus victorias. No tenía ganas de pelear con él ahora… quizás luego—Debo irme y… Pips, debo irme— el nombrado se aferra aun más —¿Podrías soltarme?—

—¡No quiero! ¡Apenas nos hemos encontrado de nuevo después de mucho tiempo!—

_¡Pequeño engendro hijo de Vorth!_ Dib trata de conservar la sonrisa que empieza a verse algo dolorosa —Nave Prima me necesita y—

Pips se cuelga con más fuerza en su agarre—¡No quiero! ¡Ven conmigo a Nave Praim! ¡Comamos snacks juntos como antes!—

—Nunca comimos snacks juntos— soltó Dib indignado.

—¡Por que tú sólo pensabas en trabajar y trabajar! ¡Nunca me diste mucha atención!—

Dib sintió como una vena palpitante se había formado en su cabeza _No deseaba hacer esto, pero veo que no hay otra opción _ suspira y mira a todos con cierta fiereza antes de gritar —¡OH, NO, MIREN ESO, ES UN ALIEN!—

—¿QUÉ?— se giran todos y Dib aprovecha para soltarse de y meterse en el tubo de teletransportación.

—¡Di-bug!— grita Pips.

—¡Al sector Trece!— ordena Dib al Comunicador encargado —¡Creo que me equivoque, hasta luego!— se despide al tiempo que desaparece.

—¡Bienvenido señor!— sonrió Wisconsin, recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

Dib le devolvió el gesto de forma honesta. Estar en su nave siempre lo hacía sentir bien —Hola Wisconsin ¿Cómo esta todo, Zim hizo algo mientras no estuve?—

Su asistente le siguió rumbo al Puente —No, pero ¡Nos enteramos de lo que ha pasado señor! ¡Qué gran logro heroico a hecho de nuevo!—

—No ha sido para tanto— le respondió el más alto, sin mucho interés —Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ben hiciera otro movimiento—

—¡Pero ha sido usted quien lo ha descubierto de nuevo, señor! Nuestras comunicaciones están completamente seguras ahora— dijo Wisconsin, subiendo a uno de los levadores con Dib.

—No lo creo. Ben es muy bueno, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que haga otra jugada maestra— suspiró el más alto sin preocuparse. Cosa que su asistente no compartió —¿Cre-cree entonces que lo intente otra vez?—

—Claro— sonrió Dib y lo miró —Pero estaremos listos para lo que venga—

Wisconsin sonrió ampliamente.

Pero, su líder no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Es verdad que protegería a todos a como diera lugar… aunque no sintiera ningún tipo de odio por Ben…

Podía entender ese sentimiento de libertad que todos los aliens bajo el mando de Irk anhelaban. El mismo la sentía ocasionalmente, cuando la rutina le alcanzaba y apresaba sus deseos de cazar algo que no estaba seguro estar buscando…

¿Era eso la libertad? ¿O sólo un capricho más?

Dejó sus pensamientos para después, recordando entonces algo que le hizo sonreír —Ey, Wisconsin, me dieron dos POOP sodas directamente de Los Terribles Más altos ¿Qué te parece si todos brindamos por nuestro buen trabajo?—

La mirada de su secretario fue una de las respuestas más claras que alguien pudiera ver.

Llegaron al Puente, donde Dib pidió un vaso por asistente. Sirvió en ellos la misma mísera cantidad y pidió a los SIR que los llevaran a sus respectivos destinos. Wisconsin brindo con él. El pequeño Irken estaba radiante. La segunda POOP soda de La Inmensa que bebía en su vida.

Poco después, un monitor surgió y Dib vio a Mem sonriendo espléndidamente —¡Señor, muchas gracias señor! ¡Por el Imperio!— sonrió al tiempo que bebía afanosamente de su soda.

Dib sonrió —Me alegra que te gustara Mem. Sé que últimamente no nos hemos dado muchos ánimos. Pero espero que esto nos ayude a seguir adelante, siempre dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para el Imperio—

—¡Claro!— respondieron sus dos asistentes. Mem se despidió para seguir con sus tareas y Wisconsin se dedicó a lo suyo. Dib se pregunto si Wako, Texas o Monc iban a comunicarse con él. No lo creía. Sus tres nuevos asistentes eran extraños.

O quizás muy honestos. Porque era evidente que a ninguno le agradaba su Elite a cargo. Especialmente a Monc.

Dib empezaba a cuestionar seriamente porque le tocaban todos los raros y mortalmente desagradables. Es decir, empezaba a ser MUCHA coincidencia. Hasta ahora iban Sizz Lord, Mac, Pips, Kez, ZIM y a saber quien más surgía… sospechaba de Monc.

Suspiró un poco y se dedico a ver la televisión sin más remedio. Había usado sólo un día de su descanso, dejaría a Monc elegir el día del segundo, para estar al corriente… sólo esperaba que todos siguieran vivos para cuando regresara.

Sonrió un poco al pensar que pronto vería a Pep y Ka-rl de nuevo. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que los vio. Extrañaba su compañía… después de todo… ellos serían los únicos que le echarían de menos si algo le pasaba.

Era triste, pero, en cuanto Zim lo matará o algo parecido llegara a suceder, otro Elite llegaría a tomar su lugar. Él solo era una cifra más del Imperio.

Nada memorable. Nada importante. Solo una cifra más.

Eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

No quiso pensar más en eso y contacto a Wako, solicitándole la elaboración para un mini laboratorio en su oficina. Algo de simple robótica y química. Nada fuera del universo.

Los ojos de su asistente parecieron más enigmáticos que nunca. Dib se preguntaba si Wako _estaría_ pensando en darle las gracias por la POOP soda. Pero como su misterioso científico no dijo nada, no vio motivo para continuar la comunicación.

Pero Wako le aseguro que para cuando regresara a su oficina-habitación, todo estaría listo.

Y así fue. Cuando Dib fue a revisar su pequeño laboratorio, este estaba montado ya. Sonrió ampliamente y se quitó el largo abrigo para ponerse a trabajar en las nuevas armas que iba a necesitar. Había estado pensando en su adorado e inseparable sable laser. Pero tener más variedad en su armamento contra Zim, sería siempre bien recibido. Estaba pensando en un par de diseños que deseaba construir inmediatamente.

Así que comenzó a trazar los planos en la computadora y revisando el mínimo detalle en la plataforma tridimensional.

Era extraño, pero sentía como su cuerpo se emocionaba con la idea de crear algo… como si fuera parte de él… desde hacía mucho tiempo…

FZZT

Dib parpadeó. Ah, es verdad, tenía que pensar en un par de mejorías para su sable. Y quizás agregar algo a sus nano-bots. Estos le habían salvado la vida más de una vez, así que sería bueno mejorarlos para garantizar su vida por un tiempo más. Sí, eso sería bueno.

Trabajo afanosamente. Pidiendo partes mecánicas y metales a los laboratorios de Wako por medio de los SIR de vez en cuando.

Para el inicio de la nueva jornada, Dib ya tenía su nuevo sable listo y había terminado su primera arma secundaria: un disco de diez centímetros de diámetro que soltaba una red metálico-plástica de diez metros (que podía electrocutar mortalmente al enemigo). No era mucho, pero para comenzar no estaba mal.

Sintiéndose levemente más seguro que el día anterior, Dib se presento en el Puente. Aunque lamento estar ahí rápidamente. Todo era aburrido. No hacía nada más que ver la televisión… empezaba a desagradarle la monotoriedad.

De repente ver a Zim haciendo de las suyas no sonaba tan mala.

Dib se mordió el labio inferior por ese último pensamiento. Era verdad que estaba aburrido, pero tener a Zim suelto no estaba bien. De hecho, era todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba… aunque estuviera aburrido.

Simplemente, deseaba estar haciendo algo mejor que… bueno, que estar sentado sin hacer nada mientras veía la televisión.

De hecho, sería bueno si pudiera estar trabajando en su nuevo armamento. Eso lo animaría más. Aunque lo animaría más ver de nuevo a Pep y a Ka-rl. Quizás debería ir a Foodcourtia. Quizás debía hablar de una vez con Monc y arreglar su día libre y Oh, hablando del nombrado.

Dib sonrió divertido. Un monitor con el rostro de Monc había aparecido. Su asistente parecía tan fastidiado como de costumbre. Se imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

—Buen inicio de jornada, señor— saludó Monc, nada feliz. Como de costumbre.

—Igualmente— respondió el Elite, entrelazando sus pinzas con expectación. Aquí venia un largo discurso monótono sobre la importancia de los sistemas de días libres.

—Estará enterado de que aun goza de un día más para su descanso programado—

—Claro— sonrió Dib, algo intrigado. Por alguna razón, Monc sonaba… educado.

—He programado su día para mañana, siéntase libre de dejar Nave Prima sin preocupaciones. Los Invasores ya fueron informados y estarán listos para cualquier incidente. Es todo señor, pase buena jornada— y cortó la transmisión.

Dib negó divertido _Bueno, era mucho esperar a que cambiara de la noche a la mañana. Aunque a estado más tolerante que nunca ¿Este es el resultado de darle POOP soda de La Inmensa? De haber sabido le consigo una caja completa_ pensó, dejando escapar una ligera risa.

No quiso perder más tiempo y envió un mensaje a Pep y a Ka-rl, anunciándoles que los vería mañana. Recibió una respuesta inmediata de parte de ambos, donde le aseguraban que lo estarían esperando.

El único Elite sonrió y siguió mirando el televisor. Después de un comercial sobre los nuevos planetas conquistados, Dib revisó donde estaba Zim. Su PAK le informo que seguía en su cuarto. Eso lo calmó sólo un poco.

Pero estaba seguro que el insano conserje iba a hacer de las suyas en cuanto él no estuviera.

El fin de jornada llego sin problemas. Dib se levanto y miro a su asistente —Wisconsin, voy a salir a Foodcourtia. Regresare mañana como a esta hora. Cualquier cosa que los Invasores no puedan manejar, repórtamela inmediatamente— le dijo seriamente —Me gusta nuestra nueva nave y quisiera que todo fuera como hasta ahora, es decir, que todos estemos bien y con vida— remarco la última palabra.

Wisconsin asintió —Si, señor. Descuide, no creo que pase lo mismo. Este modelo es de un blindaje superior a la anterior Nave Prima—

—Eso nunca va a detener a Zim— suspiró Dib —Él hará todo lo que pueda… pero me gustaría saber ¿Con que fin?— se dijo para él.

—¿Fin?— pregunto su asistente confundido.

Dib le sonrió —No me hagas mucho caso, ve a descansar. Yo solo voy a pasar por unas cosas a mi cuarto y me iré—

—Está bien, señor. Pase un excelente día libre— sonrío el pequeño Irken. El más alto le devolvió el gesto y se retiro a su habitación. Tomó las piezas en las que había estado trabajando y las guardo en su PAK. Quería hacer algo útil mientras llegaba a Foodcourtia.

Unos instantes después, Dib ya estaba en su Voot, surcando el espacio infinito con un rumbo fijo. Dejó todo en piloto automático y se dedico a trabajar en sus nuevas armas. Entre más rápido avanzara, mejor.

Mientras trabajaba, se hizo de breves pausas para descansar. Se serbia una humeante taza de chocolate de vez en cuando, mientras apreciaba el espacio oscuro e infinito conforme avanzaba a su destino.

Tomó el cubo holográfico (el cual había colgado a su cuello como un dije) entre sus pinzas muchas veces, solo para apreciar la fotografía que se habían tomado Pep, Ka-rl y él. Esa fotografía digital era la única muestra de que no estaba solo en el Imperio, de que ocupaba un lugar en el PAK de alguien más que no fuera él mismo… y sólo eso bastaba para hacerlo sentir feliz.

Saber que no estaba solo.

Eso lo hizo pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora. Pep y Ka-rl eran muy importantes para él. Quizás debía hacer algo por ellos. Algo en verdad bueno.

Sonrió ampliamente _Quizás ya es hora de sacarlos de Foodcourtia_ pensó _Soy un Elite, no debe costarme trabajo sacarlos de ahí ¡Podrían trabajar conmigo en Nave Prima y adelantar su examen para Invasor! _ esa sola idea lo hizo maravillarse. Ya no estaría tan sólo, estaría con ellos.

_¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_ se regaño a sí mismo, mientras tomaba asiento y continuaba con sus armas.

Dib llegó a su destino con gran emoción. Estacionó su nave y observo como de nuevo, todos le miraban con incredulidad. No era algo extraño, después de todo, no se ve a un Elite sin una escolta. La mayoría de los que gozaban de un rango como Dib, normalmente eran unos buenos para nada que no sabían cómo defenderse.

Sentía un poco de pena por ellos, pero él no sabría qué hacer con tanta compañía. Lo que más amaba Dib, era su libertad para moverse a donde quisiera… lo cual apenas estaba haciendo.

Se encamino hacia su primer lugar de trabajo. Entro al restaurante de Sizz Lord al tiempo que cientos de Alíen e Irken lo miraban atentamente. No dejó que eso lo incomodara y se colocó al frente de la caja, donde uno de los cajeros dejo su puesto y fue a recibirlo inmediatamente. Dib lo reconoció, era Wiver, uno de los que llegó al mismo tiempo que él. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

—Eh, ah, Elite, señor— sonrió Wiver con temor —¿E-en que puedo ayudarlo, servirle, darle?— dijo torpemente.

Dib sonrió —Hola Wiver, estoy buscando a Pep y a Ka-rl ¿Están?— pregunto, al tiempo de que el minúsculo Irken lo miraba sorprendido. Y no era él único. Todos miraban a Dib fijamente y con sus bocas abiertas.

—Eh, ah… e-e-ellos, ellos, sa-salieron— dijo Wiver nervioso, mirando al más alto sin parpadear —Sa-salieron, cre-cre-creo que regresan en un rato más, señor, mi Elite, señor, eh, ah, su, su, su Vo-vo-voot esta de-de-detrás de la ti-tienda, en el esta-estacionamiento, señor, Elite, señor, Elite—

—Bien, gracias— le sonrió Dib —Sigue con el buen trabajo y saluda a Sizz Lord de mi parte si lo vez— dijo antes de salir del restaurante. Dobló en el primer callejón y dio directamente al estacionamiento. El Voot que les había regalado a sus dos únicos amigos, resaltaba dramáticamente entre el resto de las naves de mejores años luz.

Les envió un mensaje para avisarles que ya había llegado y que los iba a esperar en el Voot. Ka-rl le contesto que adelante, porque estaban comprando unos snacks que Pep deseaba probar urgentemente desde su último día de descanso.

Dib entró a la nave después de teclear la clave de acceso. Cerró la compuerta tras de él y tomo una POOP soda del refrigerador. Encontró unas revistas sobre aditamentos para soldados (seguramente de Pep) y la hojeó tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor.

Después de unos momentos, escuchó las voces de sus amigos entrando. Llegaron con cajas enormes de snacks y dips de varios sabores. Ambos le sonrieron abiertamente cuando lo vieron —¡Di-bug, hola!— saludó Pep, mostrándole las cajas —¡Prueba estos nachos y dime si no son lo mejor de esta galaxia!— lo apuró, al tiempo que le lanzaba una bolsa y un dip.

—La semana pasada fuimos a unos locales que están del otro lado del planeta. Tienen cosas importadas de otras galaxias y ya sabes cómo es Pep— gruño Ka-rl, dejando caer con desgana las cajas en el piso —-Me ha arrastrado todo el camino mientras cargábamos estas cosas—

—¡Deliciosas cosas!— puntualizo Pep, devorando dos bolsas al mismo tiempo.

El ojiazul lo miró con asco —¡Cierra tú boca al masticar!— le ordenó. Pep le saco la lengua y siguió en lo suyo. Ka-rl comento una majadería que se escucho a _Pareces un sucio Vortiano._

Dib sonrió al verlos pelear como de costumbre. Era increíble lo mucho que extrañaba eso de ellos. Ka-rl tomo un par de bolsas de snacks y varios dip's antes de sentarse al lado de Dib.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido?— le sonrió animado —Escuche que el Sector Trece esta en modo Activo y que se consiguieron una nueva nave ¿De verdad la anterior implotó?—

—Sí— suspiró Dib de mala gana —Zim casi nos mata de verdad ¿Pero como sabes eso?— le preguntó sorprendido.

Ka-rl se sumió de hombros —Bueno, no es algo que pase muy seguido. Está en toda la INS—

—¿La _qué_?—

—Inter Net Small— explicó Ka-rl, sonriendo ampliamente —Es la Red donde todos los Irken's no altos pueden comunicarse entre ellos, conocer a otros no tan altos de otras galaxias o posiciones, subir videos graciosos de sus pedantes superiores y cosas como esas—

—¡Mi nick es _Terrible Más Bajo Pep_ en la INS!— intervino el ojiverde emocionado —¡Subí un video de Sizz Lord en el baño gritando porque no había rollo y ya tengo cuatro millones trescientos cinco mil novecientos dos visitas!—

—Wow— sonrió Dib impresionado —Yo no sabía de eso— preguntó realmente interesado. Eso definitivamente era nuevo… pero, al mismo tiempo… creía haber escuchado algo de eso antes.

—Porque _tú_ eres alto— sonrió Ka-rl con algo de malicia —Debes conservar tu estatus de baja unidad por al menos seis meses, antes de acreditar una alta en la red—

—Vaya ¿y quién acredita eso?— preguntó el más alto.

—¡Es secreto!— intervino Pep de nuevo —Sólo los bajos sabemos de esto, los altos no deben saber de esto nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás—

—¡Ya entendimos!— gritó Ka-rl exasperado y se giró a Dib seriamente —No le vayas a decir de esto a nadie Di-bug o nos vas a meter en grandes problemas—

—Claro, tienes mi palabra—

—Sí— añadió Pep —Ya de por si nadie nos ve bien—

—¿Eh, porque?— preguntó Dib confundido. Pero el pequeño ojiverde simplemente se mordió el labio inferior.

—No le hagas caso— suspiro Ka-rl restándole importancia —Retomando el tema, dime sobre tu reciente nave— sonrió ampliamente.

Dib vaciló un poco su sonrisa, pero les contó todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento. Ambos rieron un poco por la broma que Lilo le había gastado, invitándolo falsamente a una pijamada.

Charlaron un poco más, comieron más snacks y se pusieron a jugar el último juego que Pep había comprado. Inesperadamente, Ka-rl estaba jugándolo muy bien, le había ganado a Pep varias veces. El pequeño ojiverde no se lo tomó muy a bien y le paso el control a Dib mientras iba por más snacks.

El ojiazul y el más alto jugaron varias rondas, donde Dib no salía bien librado. Pero se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Estaba comiendo buenos snacks, sus amigos estaban con él y estaba jugando un juego bastante entretenido… era el mejor día que había tenido hasta el momento.

No deseaba que terminara.

PIP

PIP

—Aaay, no— gimió Dib.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?— preguntó Pep a su lado.

—Mi PAK— respondió el más alto de mala gana —Tengo un mensaje de Nave Prima—

—Pues contesta— le dijo Ka-rl, presionando PAUSE en la pantalla —Puede ser importante—

Dib dejó su control —No puedo creerlo, y eso que apenas llevo cinco horas de mi día libre…— revisó el mensaje. Era de Mem. Era pequeño, pero iba al grano:

**¡Señor, por favor regrese ahora mismo! El Zim ha salido de nuevo y está avanzando velozmente entre los niveles. Los Invasores y nuestros Soldados apenas pueden detenerlo.**

Dib se levanto de un salto. Estaba de un verde pálido y enfermizo.

—¿Dib?— pregunto Pep sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien?— Ka-rl se puso de pie también —¿Qué pasó?—

Dib lo miró con apremio —¿Pueden dejarme en el puerto de teletransportación de Foodcourtia ahora mismo? Es el que está en el Centro, en la torre-sur Fleewwet ¡Tengo que regresar a mi Nave ahora mismo! ¡El idiota de Zim va a hacerla implotar de nuevo!—

Ka-rl no dijo más y se fue al frente de la nave para encenderla. Pep y Dib le siguieron inmediatamente. El Voot se elevo en el acto y despegaron rumbo al centro del planeta, hacia la torre de control más importante de Foodcourtia que manejaba todo el control de su mercado hacia el resto del Imperio. La Torre-sur Fleewwet.

En el trayecto, Dib le respondió a Mem. Le dijo que estaría ahí en menos de veinte minutos.

Cuando llegaron a puerto de Voots de Torre-sur Fleewwet, Dib se bajo sin esperar. Pep y Ka-rl le siguieron y cerraban la marcha. Unos soldados quisieron detener a Dib para cuestionarle sobre sus dos acompañantes —Son mi escolta, ahora déjenme pasar. Soy el Elite a cargo del Sector Trece y debo presentarme inmediatamente— explicó.

Los dos soldados le abrieron paso y Dib pudo seguir avanzando… sólo que ellos no lo hicieron por lo que les dijo… sino por la mirada llena de fuerza que tenía. Pep y Ka-rl incluso se sintieron intimidados por esa extraña aura de poder que Dib estaba emitiendo.

Subieron al primer elevador disponible y subieron hasta la sala de teletransportación individual. Cruzaron el pequeño lobby, donde una secretaria les dio el paso inmediatamente a los tubos (no iba a cuestionar a un Elite que llevaba prisa).

Dib solo dijo —Nave Prima, Sector Trece— al Comunicador a cargo antes de subir al tubo para que este tecleara inmediatamente las coordenadas. Apenas Pep y Ka-rl entraron con Dib, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en su destino.

Sólo que no había nadie que los recibiera. Dib no se sorprendió. Si Mem tenía razón, toda Nave Prima estaba en alerta roja. Significaba que todos los miembros de la nave que no fueran soldados o médicos, debían refugiarse en sus habitaciones y sellar las compuertas hasta nuevo aviso.

—Eh… ¿Qué se supone debemos hacer ahora?— preguntó Pep en voz alta. Dib lo miró sorprendido. Había olvidado que venían con él. Se maldijo mentalmente. Debió dejarlos en Foodcourtia, ahora no había lugar más peligroso que Nave Prima… ellos estaban en peligro de muerte…

_Eso no va a pasar_ se dijo Dib, seguro de sus palabras como nunca antes _Zim no va quitarme lo único importante en mi vida._

—Computadora—

**Ey, hola ¿Qué quieres?**

—¿Cómo está la Sala de Entretenimiento?—

**¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Está bien. Todos los Invasoresitos están con Zim en el nivel trescientos doce. Parece que quiere destruir de nuevo el reactor. Yo que tú, me apuraría a llegar ¿Sabes?**

—Bien— suspiró el Elite a cargo —Guía a Pep y a Ka-rl a la Sala para que se diviertan mientras me ocupo de Zim— se giro a sus amigos —Me hubiera gustado traerlos en una mejor ocasión, pero espero que pasen un buen momento en lo que todo se arregla—

Ka-rl le sonrió con calma —No te preocupes tanto por nosotros, Ve a encargarte de ese Zim—

—¡Si, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esos deliciosos snacks!— bromeó Pep.

—Gracias— les sonrió Dib con cariño y les palmeó los hombros a ambos antes de irse. Había dejado en ellos parte de sus nano-bots, para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Salió por la compuerta inmediatamente. Aun tenía mucho que hacer… mucho que hacer.

El PAK localizo a Zim. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el reactor ¿Otra vez? La Nave, gracias a su nuevo blindaje y las medidas extras tomadas, no estaba en peligro… pero los Irken a bordo eran otro tema. La mayoría de los soldados e Invasores estaba ya en la enfermería, ocupando un nivel y medio completo de los tres existentes. Roi seguramente estaba trabajando a todo lo que podía con su personal.

Pero los pocos que estaban aun peleando no iban a detener a Zim por mucho tiempo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su camino estuviera libre… y entonces...

_Mejor ni pensarlo_…

Dib subió a uno de los elevadores disponibles, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al nivel trescientos doce. _Seguramente están peleando en la_ _explanada_ pensó abrumado _No entiendo porque Zim termina haciendo todo en las explanadas. Casi podría asegurar que lo hace para lucirse… _suspiró cansado. No terminaba de entender cuál era el problema de ese auto-nombrado Invasor.

Un DING le indico que ya estaba en su destino. Dib cruzó las puertas y se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar a Zim. Apenas salió del pasillo que daba a los elevadores y vio la gran explanada, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. BRUTO's, MUERTE´s, Drive DOOM's, SHADOW DEATH's, SIR's, STEAL DOOM's, SPIDER DANGER's y varios equipos del más letal armamento (que no alcanzaba a reconocer) estaban ahí.

Todos esparcidos por todos lados, enfrascados en mortal lucha contra los Invasores y los pocos Soldados que se veían. La pelea se veía bastante injusta con todo el letal equipo del lado de Zim… a quien Dib aun no veía, pero en cuanto lo hiciera lo iba a… bueno. Lo primero era primero.

El placer era para después… cuando encontrara a Zim y le diera una buena… Ah, es verdad. Aun no le había dicho a Mem que había regresado y que ya estaba en la nave. Envió inmediatamente un mensaje a su asistente y de paso a los otros cuatro.

Era el colmo que no pudiera tener ni un día de descanso completo.

_Parece que Zim lo hace a propósito _ negó molesto, sacando su sable del uniforme _Algo que la verdad no me sorprende. Ese idiota sólo me hace la vida miserable _activo el sable laser y sus nano-bots. Iba a necesitar todo para abrirse paso entre toda esa revuelta.

… aunque, por alguna razón… estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy fácil.

Era extraño, no recordaba ese sentimiento las últimas veces.

_Deja de perder el tiempo Dib_ se regaño mentalmente, corriendo a prisa hacia el campo de batalla _No puedes perder el tiempo mientras tu gente muere bajo la locura de Zim._

El líder de Nave Prima partió al primer SHADOW DEATH que se le cruzó, siguió de largo y destruyó a varios MUERTE y BRUTO en el camino. Durante su labor, encontró a un par de soldados refugiados tras unos escombros de una fuente, donde un STEAL DOOM les había acorralado. Les indico que salieran fuera de la explanada y continuó su labor. Paso de largo a varios Invasores, al tiempo que destruía a cada robot que se le cruzaba en el camino. No podía detenerse a ayudar a todos, así que le dio prioridad a sus Soldados… después de todo, ellos no estaban tan calificados para el nivel mortal del armamento que Nave Prima tenía ahora.

Los Invasores a penas estaban dando batalla. La mayoría ya no contaba con sus SIR's.

El Elite a cargo hizo lo mejor que podía en esos momentos. Nada era diferente a la última vez. Había fuego y humo por todos lados. Se escuchaban explosiones en todas las direcciones y gritos cruzaban de lado a lado. Dib apenas podía enfocarse en los demás sin poner su vida en riesgo. Los BRUTO, MUERTE, SHADOW DEATH y solo Irk sabe que más lo rodeaban continuamente. Si no fuera por sus nano-bots, estaría muerto desde hacía mucho. Su velocidad antinatural era lo único que lo ponía a la par y le dejaba defenderse.

Su PAK se forzaba por seguir la pelea y al mismo tiempo, fijar la posición de Zim. Para el único Elite en la nave, todo comenzaba a verse como un desfile de manchas fugaces. La información llegaba cada vez más rápido conforme los enemigos se multiplicaban.

Empezaba a dudar si podría mantener ese peligroso ritmo… pero tampoco podía detenerse. No debía detenerse.

Por los inocentes que estaban peleando por sus vidas… él no iba a detenerse. No iba.

_¡No voy a detenerme hasta acabar con todo! ¡Por mi gente! ¡Por Irk!_

Un SHADOW DEATH surgió de la nada y lo estampó contra el muro. Dib tuvo que auxiliarse de sus patas mecánicas pata librarse del tentáculo que lo presionaba mortalmente contra el muro… pero el SHADOW era extremadamente fuerte. Estaban construidos para demoler cualquier cosa en su camino. No eran rápidos, pero su fuerza bruta lo compensaba terriblemente.

Un solo golpe era necesario para destruir un PAK, algo casi imposible, por la aleación del metal con el cual son construidos. Un PAK se hace para siempre y el hecho de que un SHADOW DEATH pueda destruirlo, impresiona a cualquier Irken.

Por lo mismo son lo peor entre lo peor.

Por lo mismo ningún Irken se cruza en su camino.

_Hasta ahora_ piensa Dib, atrapado entre el muro y el SADOW DEATH. Sus extremidades mecánicas ejercen toda la fuerza posible para evitar ser aplastado por el látigo gigante del robot. Pero sabe. Dib sabe que si sale de esta, no podrá seguir avanzando.

Está usando toda su fuerza y sus reservas para no ser aplastado contra el muro. El robot es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Si no logra soltarse de él morirá… pero si lo logra, habrá usado todo su poder, no podrá seguir y morirá por obra de algún robot más.

_¡Tengo que hacer algo! _Se grita mentalmente, furioso e impotente consigo mismo _¡No es suficiente!_ sus patas mecánicas están cediendo _¡No soy suficiente mente fuerte! _ Siente su cabeza golpear forzadamente contra el muro por la presión_ ¡Todos están peleando, no puedo quedarme atrás y ser una carga para ellos! _La presión del tentáculo lo alcanza. Siente como su cabeza se está contrayendo dolorosamente _¡Tengo que protegerlos! ¡TENGO QUE PROTEGERLOS! ¡IRK AYUDAME! _**_¡IIIIRK!_**

FZZZT

Dib siente como su cuerpo se detiene. Hay algo entre sus brazos. Algo grande. Abre sus ojos lentamente y aprecia algo rosa pálido. Parpadea varias veces hasta que lo reconoce. En un pilar.

Esta sujetando un pilar entre sus manos… no, sus extremidades mecánicas lo están ayudando. Puede sentirlas ahora, ejerciendo una fuerza inmensurable para sostener el inmenso pilar de casi cinco mil toneladas él solo.

—¿Se-señor?—

Dib mira sobre su hombro como puede. Hay un grupo de Invasores detrás de él. Están de pie… pero se les ve agotados. Si no fuera porque está sosteniendo el inmenso pilar… ellos estarían ya muertos.

Dib sonríe con cariño _Que bueno. Ellos están bien. He podido protegerlos aunque sea un poco más. Gracias. Gracias._

—¿Están bien?— pregunta el líder del Sector Trece, vacilando un poco su voz.

—S-sí— responde una Invasora, sujetándose el brazo que se ve profundamente herido.

—Bien, muy bien— sonríe Dib complacido. Puede ver al menos a una docena y-

Dib abre sus ojos de forma casi dolorosa. No puede creerlo ¡Kes está entre ellos!

Desvió la mirada de ella sin darse cuenta.

_¡Ww! ¿Y porque rayos rehuyó su mirada? ¡No puede ser que me siga poniendo nervioso en frente de ella! _Se auto-regaño, notando como sentía sus mejillas calientes _¡Trató de matarme! ¡Me mando a Ka-cka con la fija intención de que me volviera loco o algo así y además ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO! _Se auto golpea mentalmente. Deja a Kes a un lado y retoma su atención en el enorme pilar de cinco mil toneladas… que dé repente ya no esta tan pesado. No le iba a dar el gusto a Kes de que se burlara de él por ser tan débil.

—¡MI ALTOOOO!—

—¡HOLA JIMMY!—

Dib se gira a su derecha y ve como Zim y GIR corren a su dirección. Siente como le da un tic en el ojo.

—**¡ZIIIIIM!—** grita Dib colérico y clava sus pinzas en el pilar… antes de usarlo como bate y golpear con él al insano conserje y su defecto SIR **—¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPAAAA!—** espeta en voz alta, mientras los observa volar sobre el aire hasta estrellarse contra el muro del otro extremo.

Fue al menos medio kilometro de corrido.

Dib deja caer el pilar con fuerza en el piso (después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba ahí, claro) y se dirige en dirección de Zim o mejor dicho, al lugar de su aterrizaje.

Va todo el camino maldiciendo en voz baja. Pasando entre escombros de Drive DOOM's, MUERTE's, BRUTO's, SHADOW DEATH's y cosas a las que ya no se les veía la forma.

Había mucho aceite en el piso y el fuego parecía avivarse cada vez más. Pasó de largo a varios Invasores, Soldados y a los grupos de rescate que empezaban a llegar. Dib los miro ya no tan enojado. Si ellos estaban ahí, significaba que todo estaba ya bajo control.

_Aunque, en cuanto encontré a Zim lo voy a, con ganas de, como me gustaría tan solo_ hizo una expresión de estrangular algo en el aire.

—¡Señor, está a salvo!— Dib vio a Mem más adelante, corriendo a su encuentro con dos docenas de soldados.

—Mem, ahora no. Aun tengo que ir por Zim— le dijo su Elite, pasándolos de largo a paso rápido.

—¿Se ha escapado de nuevo?— chilló su asistente incrédulo, siguiendo a su líder inmediatamente.

—No. Lo mande a volar de un golpe al otro lado de la explanada— le explicó —Y quiero atraparlo antes de que despierte y se vaya a otro lado ¿Ya está todo bajo control?— preguntó sin mirarlo.

Mem sonrió espléndidamente —¡Si, señor! Después de que usted se encargo de todos los letales robots, pudimos hacernos paso sin problemas. Las cuadrillas de rescate ya están buscando a los heridos y los conserjes ya están trabajando en la limpieza de todos los niveles. Nuestros mecánicos informan que todo estará en estatus óptimo dentro de las próximas tres horas—

—Excelente— sonrió Dib y saltó sobre una gran montaña de escombro. Mem y los soldados le siguieron sin problemas.

Caminaron un poco más y vieron al peligroso conserje y su SIR defecto a escasa distancia. No estaban muertos. Para desgracia de muchos.

Dib cogió a ambos sin tacto y emprendió la media vuelta, con su asistente y los Soldados cerrando su marcha. En el camino, vieron a más miembros de la cuadrillas de rescate buscando entre los escombros. Había también algunos de los científicos; seguramente Wako los había enviado a buscar piezas que pudieran explicar cómo rayos Zim se las ingeniaba para jaquear el sistema a cada rato.

Llegaron a un área de la explanada que ya estaba despejada y libre de escombro. Dib se detuvo para explicar unas cuantas cosas a Mem y… en eso vio pasar a Kes. Estaba con otras dos Invasoras, que la ayudaban a sostenerse.

Por unos momentos sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Dib fue el primero en romper el contacto. Ya no estaban en Hobo Trece… esos tiempo quedaron atrás y él ya tenía otras responsabilidades.

Le dio unas últimas instrucciones a Mem y fue a dejar a Zim a su habitación, celda, lo que fuera. Después de todo, no importaba cuantas veces lo encerrará, siempre salía. Dib comenzaba a pensar que simplemente, no había esperanza con ese loco entre ellos.

Llegó a su destino y arrojó a las dos causas de su miseria dentro. Colocó una nueva clave, otra vez, y dio media vuelta. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente, pero primero iba a tener que pasar al Puente. Quería saber si Wisconsin estaba teniendo problemas.

Subió por sus los elevadores privados y llegó a su destino. Wisconsin estaba esperándolo en la entrada. Su expresión era la de alguien que espera recibir órdenes.

—¿Cuál es nuestro estatus general? ¿Algún daño mayor?— preguntó Dib seriamente. Estaba algo de mal humor porque estaba cansado y tenía hambre.

—No, señor. El nuevo modelo para Nave Prima nos ha protegido eficazmente de las explosiones. Nuestras comunicaciones también están funcionando perfectamente, Wako acaba de encontrar la frecuencia viral que Zim había usado para bloquear nuestras transmisiones—

—Mm, por eso Mem envió un mensaje a mi PAK en lugar de una transmisión— entendió el más alto.

—Sí— continúo su asistente —De hecho, él fue el único que pudo. Todos lo intentamos pero, por su rango militar su frecuencia es más fuerte que la de nadie. Bueno, también los Invasores, pero todos estaban en batalla y los de la enfermería habían usado toda su energía, así que no servían—

Dib parpadeó incrédulo —¿Me estás diciendo que Zim aisló a toda Nave Prima completamente? ¿Incluso las transmisiones privadas de PAK a PAK?—

Wisconsin asintió, tan incrédulo como él.

A Dib le regreso el tic en el ojo —¡Ese maldito de Zim!— gritó exasperado, estrangulando algo en el aire. Pero deshizo ese gesto inmediatamente. Suspiró con fuerza para retomar su paciencia.

Su asistente le dio una mirada compresiva.

—Bueno, como sea— dijo al fin el más alto, frotándose el puente entre los ojos —Si ya todo está en orden, quita la alerta roja y que todos se presenten a sus tareas. Comunícate con Roi y ve si no necesita algo. Seguramente debe estar trabajando al ciento veinte por ciento ahora mismo. Va a necesitar ayuda con el transporte de los medicamentos de bodega a enfermería. Asígnale un grupo y… ah, disculpa, esa es labor de Monc y Texas— suspiró Dib cansado —No sé donde tengo el PAK hoy—

—Descuide señor— sonrió Wisconsin —Después de su pelea, es normal que sus niveles de energía estén bajos. Seguramente es eso, debe recargarse. Le daré su mensaje a Monc y Texas—

Dib sonrió cansado —Gracias. Te lo encargo mucho. Iré a cambiarme y regresaré en un par de horas—

—¿Por qué no se toma el día?— pregunto su asistente —Después de todo, paso todo el día de ayer peleando contra el Zim—

Dib parpadeó confundido —¿Todo el día de ayer?—

Wisconsin le miró compasivo —Bueno, me imagino que para usted fueron días allá abajo. Mem comentó que le parecieron años en lo que se abrió paso entre los escombros ¿Quiere que envié a un SIR con algo de comida? ¿Chocolate caliente, quizás?—

—Eh, aah… Claro, entre más mejor, creo— respondió torpemente. Su asistente dijo algo de que iba en camino, pero Dib no le puso atención… es que… no lo recordaba…

No recordaba haber peleado un día completo.

Pero su PAK lo confirmó. Era el día ciento quince… y ayer había sido el ciento catorce…

Dib llegó a su habitación sin saber cómo lo había hecho. Para cuando lo notó, estaba tendido en la cama, mientras su PAK estaba siendo recargado.

Y aun así, sólo podía pensar en que no recordaba… no recordaba nada.

FZZT

Abrió los ojos con pesar. Tenía hambre. Esperaba que el SIR que Wisconsin había enviado no se tardara. Estaba agotado física y moralmente hablando. Ese maldito de Zim como de costumbre causando problemas… y luego estaba Kes…

_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ Pensó curioso _Bueno, es obvio que sabía que el Elite a cargo de Nave Prima era yo. Viene en los datos de la pagina que pusimos en la Red… ¿Estará tramando algo de nuevo?_ Ese pensamiento sonaba muy lógico _Pero… ¿Qué podría querer ella aquí? Digo, anunciamos que tenemos a Zim y que hay peligro de muerte inmediata en todo momento ¿Por qué alguien querría estar aquí si puede evitarlo?_ Lo pensó mucho y sólo llegó a una respuesta lógica _Los Invasores están locos._

Revisó que Pep y Ka-rl estuvieran bien, y así fue.

_Excelente. Los voy a dejar un rato más solos. Necesito recargarme, dormir, comer y luego los acompaño a Foodcourtia _se estiró perezosamente en la cama _En verdad necesito unas vacaciones de todo esto. Ojala un día los Terribles Más Altos se apiaden de nosotros y manden a Zim a un planeta desierto, muy lejos del Imperio_ sonrió divertido por la sola idea de verse sin el insano conserje, pero dejó todos sus problemas de lado. El SIR acababa de llegar con una bandeja llena de snacks y un tarro enorme de chocolate caliente.

Cinco horas después, Dib se sentía como nuevo. Su PAK estaba recargado y su estomago lleno. Había tomado una agradable ducha y su uniforme estaba impecable, como debía ser.

Fue al Puente, saludo a Wisconsin. No había problemas en nada, todo perfecto.

—Bien— sonrió Dib —Entonces voy a tomarme lo que resta del día. Iré un poco a la Sala de Entretenimiento, no le he visto en vivo aun. Será interesante—

—¿No ha ido ni una sola vez?— preguntó Wisconsin incrédulo —Señor, yo al menos he ido unas dos veces al día desde que se inauguró—

El más alto rio un poco —Me lo imagino, después de todo la construimos para que fuera tan divertida que nadie pudiera resistírsele— suspiró relajado —Supongo que ya es hora de que no me haga el difícil. Avísame si sucede algo, esta vez no estaré lejos— sonrió antes de entrar al elevador.

—Claro señor. Diviértase en su día de descanso— se despidió Wisconsin, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Cuando Dib empezó a acercarse a su destino, empezó a notar más y más personal. Sonrió con pena _Bueno, es que sólo a mí se me ocurre venir a la hora de la comida. Es normal que esté lleno si todos están aquí_ se dijo algo incomodo. El variado personal que se encontraba a su paso, apenas lo miraba, se quitaba de su camino rápidamente.

Eso lo incomodaba aun más. Él no había ido a causarles problemas a la única hora en la que podían relajarse… pero era verdad que sentía algo de curiosidad de ver la Sala de Entretenimiento con sus propios ojos. Si incluso Pep y Ka-rl decían que era genial, entonces valía la pena echarle una miradilla.

_¡Ah, es verdad!_ recordó entonces a los nano-bots _Ellos pueden mimetizarme con el entorno y hacerme literalmente invisible_ sonrió abiertamente, al tiempo que buscaba un lugar para "desaparecer".

Encontró un armario de conserjes y entró antes de que alguien lo viera. Cerró la puerta y ordenó a sus nano-bots rodear su uniforme y su cuerpo de forma general. Después sólo les instruyó a que reflejaran todo su entorno.

Salió del cuarto de conserjes y fue hacia la Sala de Entretenimiento, cuidando de no chocar con nadie. Algo bastante difícil a esa hora tan concurrida. Topó varias veces con alguien y estos se giraban molestos a ver quien les empujó… sólo que no había nadie. Muchos quedaron confundidos y otros le echaron la culpa al Irken más próximo.

Cuando por fin Dib llegó a su destino, buscó a sus amigos, mientras observaba con interés y satisfacción como todos disfrutaban de las atracciones. La alberca estaba llena, la pista de baile resonaba con estruendo y el área de snacks estaba casi llena.

Distinguió a varios grupos rodeando a Invasores, quienes se jactaban de sus aventuras en el espacio y sus conquistas planetarias. Supuso que Pep y Ka-rl estarían haciendo lo mismo. Quizás preguntándole a algún Invasor sobre su gloriosa vida llena de acción y lujos.

Siguió buscando y encontró a sus dos únicos amigos en el área de snacks. Estaban en una mesa redonda, donde tres Invasores estaban sobre la mesa, contando una historia que parecía ser muy interesante.

—¿Y qué pasó después?— pregunto un Comunicador.

Un Invasor de ojos rojos, bajito y regordete sonrió —¡Saqué mi laser de mi emparedado y le di justo en su octavo ojo!—

—¡WUAU!— aplaudieron varios —¡Increíble Skoodge!—

—¡… y entonces lo tome de sus ventosas y lo estampe contra el sólido piso lleno de acido!— explicó la única Invasora. El grupo que le escuchaba estalló en risas. Dib apreció que era la más alta de los tres y tenia lindos ojos rosas. Alguien grito su nombre con un —¡Bien hecho Ten!—

El tercer Invasor parecía más centrado. Su cabeza era un poco alargada y sus ojos eran rojos. Estaba respondiendo unas preguntas sobre el examen para Invasor. Pep y Ka-rl estaban con él, escuchando atentamente a todo lo que decía.

—¿Y cómo pasaste esa prueba Invasor Grapp?— preguntó uno del grupo. Era un Soldado.

—Tome mi BLASTER DOOM y le di en su centro energético. Estalló y alcance a cubrirme de los escombros. Recuerden, un Drive DOOM puede ser derribado, pero si estalla, cúbranse inmediatamente. O de lo contrarió terminaran decapitados… como trece de mi grupo y éramos quince— señaló. Los Irken que le escuchaban asintieron frenéticamente.

Dib se quedó tras ellos, recargado en la pared donde no estorbaba el paso a nadie. Escuchaba atentamente a las preguntas y respuestas. Le daba algo de pesar verlos en ese momento.

_Si no hubiera aumentado mi altura_ pensó con amargura_ Ahora podría estar entre ellos. Ser uno de ellos…_ suspiró cansado _Supongo que nadie tiene lo que en verdad desea. Cualquiera de ellos daría su PAK por ser un Elite… y sólo lo daría si pudiera ser uno más de ellos. Alguien normal… alguien que no está solo en una inmensa nave…_

Negó con melancolía. No entendía por qué no podía ser uno de ellos. Le alegraba mucho haber dejado la etiqueta de DEFECTO atrás… pero le hubiera gustado más permanecer al lado de Pep y Ka-rl… ellos eran los únicos que lo aceptaban como era. Nunca le habían reprochado por volverse más alto… sólo habían pedido que no los olvidara.

Y era gracioso… por que Dib era quien no deseaba ser olvidado. No quería ser quien se queda atrás mientras todos avanzan… no deseaba estar solo…

Sin nadie que reconociera su existencia… sin nadie que esperará su regreso… nadie para llorar su ausencia…

Simplemente la idea de existir sin _existir_ en los demás, era aterrador.

_Es algo muy tonto_ pensó confuso _¿Cómo puedo ser un Irken y no sentirme parte del Imperio? ¿Por qué no dejo de sentir que no pertenezco entre ellos…? A veces siento como si yo no fuera lo que soy… como si fuera alguien más… algo más…_

_¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es mi propósito…? _

_¿Por qué nadie puede responderme…? ¿O a caso debo encontrar esa repuesta por mi mismo…?_

Sonrió de forma malsana _Como me gustaría que las respuestas fueran más sencillas. Mi existencia sería más placentera si no hubiera vacios dentro de mí… siento como si a veces, una parte de mi hubiera sido forzada a retirarse, a aislarse de mi conciencia… es como si no estuviera completo._

_Es como si no pudiera hacer las preguntas a las que necesito respuesta._

_Como si yo…_

FZZT

Dib parpadeó. Miró a Pep y a Ka-rl sonriendo entre el grupo y sintió como hacia una sonrisa cálida.

_Debo hacer algo por ellos_ se dijo_ Foodcourtia es un lugar horrible. Que si lo sabré yo… Pero ahora soy un Elite y bueno ¿de qué sirve tener este rango sino puedo ayudar a mis dos únicos amigos en todo el Imperio? Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo para que suban al rango de soldado al menos, mientras llega el día de las pruebas de Invasor _ sonrió ante esa idea _Si, sé que puedo hacerlo. No me importa lo que digan de mí, mientras pueda ayudar a Pep y a Ka-rl a ser más felices, nada me importa _desvió la mirada con pesar _Ellos son lo único que tengo…_

Dib recordó entonces que el día libre de sus amigos ya había terminado. Seguramente Sizz Lord estaba furioso porque no se habían presentado a trabajar… y faltar a las normas de Irk era letalmente un error.

_Creo que voy a preparar unos justificantes primero _y comenzó a redactar uno por medio de su PAK y lo envió a Foodcourtia inmediatamente. Informaba que en esos momentos Pep y Ka-rl estaban asintiéndolo en una actividad imperativa de recopilación de información y que se presentarían en cuanto la jornada iniciara para el día ciento dieciséis.

Dib esperó un poco más, hasta que sus dos amigos se retiraron del grupo. Los siguió y estaba a punto de volverse visible… pero en eso, algo inesperado sucedió. Pep señaló a una Invasora que estaba comiendo en una mesa. Estaba acompañada por otro Invasor y un grupo de varios Irken les rodeaban, escuchando las anécdotas que ambos contaban.

Dib palideció cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo ojiverde —Oye, esa es Kes, la que dijo Dibug que lo había enviado a Ka-cka ¿Recuerdas?—

El ojiazul miró a la Irken fijamente —¿Es ella…? ¿Seguro?—

—Claro— sonrió Pep —La recuerdo de la fila de Purga ¿Cómo avanzó tan rápido? Ella debería esperar lo mismo que nosotros para el examen. Somos de la misma fecha de serie—

Dib permaneció inmóvil y miró a Kes fijamente.

—Es verdad— meditó Ka-rl seriamente —¿Cómo una conserje como ella aplicó inmediatamente el examen? Di-bug dijo que cuando él estaba de Piloto Comunicador, ella ya era Invasora—

_Es verdad_ pensó Dib seriamente _¿Cómo consiguió ella…?_

—Seguro fue porque la intercambiaron— aseguro Pep. Dib lo miró sorprendido _¿La intercambiaron? ¿Qué es eso?_

Ka-rl asintió —Si. No hay otra forma. Debieron darle una tarea realmente importante y… oye ¿Qué no fue ella quien arregló que exiliaran a un tal Elite Welso?— pregunto algo dudoso.

Dib perdió el aliento. Miró a sus dos amigos apenas libido.

Pep asintió —¡Es verdad! Recuerdo que en la INS le dieron mucho seguimiento a la noticia ¿No te acuerdas? Logró quitar una dona justo a tiempo. Antes de que ese Elite tonto fuera a entregar la caja a Los Terribles Más Altos—

—Ah, sí, si— sonrió el ojiazul —El video que subieron me dio mucha risa. Lo tengo en mis favoritos— ríe divertido —La cara que puso ese idiota cuando el Terrible Más alto Rojo le gritó que faltaba una dona fue genial—

Pep lo acompaña en su risa —Si, yo también lo vi ¿Y a donde lo mandaron?—

Ka-rl se sumió de hombros —Quien sabe. De seguro a la última esquina del universo. Bueno, vamos al segundo nivel, quiero ver más cosas— sugiere y ambos se retiran. Dib se quedó atrás.

No se movió de su lugar, solo les mira alejarse. Desvía su mirada de ellos y observa a Kes. Baja la mirada con pesar _Lo enviaron a Ka-cka… ambos fuimos enviados ahí por la misma persona…_ miró fijamente a la Invasora, sentía por ella un fuerte resentimiento.

Pero… ¿Qué era ella sino el reflejo de lo que era el Imperio? Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo sólo por dejar de ser un conserje… cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…

_Quizás yo entre ellos_ pensó alejándose, con cuidado de no tropezar con alguien _Yo no llegue a un nivel de desesperación tal que tuviera que elegir por mi vida o la de alguien más… quizás ella sí._

_Ya no estoy de humor para nada_ se dijo, saliendo de la Sala de Entretenimiento. Les enviaría un mensaje luego a Pep y a Ka-rl… en esos momentos sólo deseaba pensar en lo que había descubierto. Necesitaba entender lo que pasaba. Debía encontrar la forma para hacerlo… quizás de esa forma… pudiera evitar que alguien más terminara como Welso… o como él mismo.

Quizás de esa forma… pudiera encontrar su lugar en el Imperio…

Ser uno de ellos… por ellos, para ellos…

_Ser el líder que ellos merecen_ pensó observando a los cientos de conserjes que se arremolinaban al lado de los Invasores.

Dib salió de la gran sala y siguió por los pasillos. Los Irken que encontraba a su paso eran miembros de Nave Prima o Invasores. Todos demasiado apurados en llegar a la Sala de Entretenimiento, como para notar una sombra reflejada en el piso… sin un cuerpo físico que le creara.

El líder los pasó de largo y siguió caminando por los pasillos. Fue en uno de ellos, que conducía a las escaleras (que nadie usaba) donde escuchó un ligero llanto. Era pequeño y sutil…

Dib se sintió curioso por ese llanto ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién estaría llorando? ¿Sería algún conserje? Dejó de hacerse más preguntas y bajó por la escalera, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Conforme descendía, el llanto se hacía cada vez más legible. Continuó hasta encontrar a un pequeño Irken, era un Comunicador, por su uniforme. Había varias botellas de cerveza de POOP, una de las tantas bebidas alcohólicas del Imperio y que se pueden encontrar en la Sala de Entretenimiento.

_Parece que vino a desahogar sus penas_ pensó Dib, mirándolo con pena, mientras bajaba los escalones. El Comunicador pareció escucharlo ahora, por que se giró a sus espaldas con aire confundido. Tenía un sonrojo verde oscuro en sus mejillas y varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos… y aun así lo reconoció… era Mac.

—¿Quien anda ahí? *hip* ¿Monc?— preguntó torpemente. Dib no se movió. No quiso hacer ruido y tener que verse en la necesidad de revelarse ante él.

_Pero… ¿Por qué pregunta por Monc?_ quiso saber el más alto, invisible en esos momentos.

Mac hizo un gesto de angustia y tomó una nueva botella. La abrió y bebió casi de un golpe —¡Bah! Él no vendría por *hip* mí ¡No ahora que tiene a Emi *hip* nem!— termino lo que quedaba de la botella y abrió otra —Debí *hip* suponer que algo andaba *hip* mal…— hizo una pausa, para secar sus lagrimas —Pe-pero pensé que cuando Monc lo intercambio fue por *hip* lo mismo que a los demás *hip* ¿Cómo iba a saber que me *hip* cambiaria por ese idiota?—

Dib abrió sus ojos con sorpresa _¿Monc hace los intercambios? ¿Aquí en Nave Prima? ¿Tendrá esto que ver con la INS que me dijo Ka-rl?_ Miró fijamente a Mac, que seguía bebiendo_ Creó que es el mejor momento para tener las respuestas que estoy buscando _esperó a que el Comunicador bebiera tres botellas más. Quería que estuviera lo más ebrio posible para que no recordara haber hablado con una figura invisible con la voz de su Elite. Monc podría sacar conclusiones rápidamente si llegaba a comentárselo por casualidad… sospecharía de él inmediatamente. Estaba seguro.

Después de casi doce botellas, Dib supuso que era el momento correcto. Se acerco lentamente y tomó asiento tres escalones por debajo de Mac, que ya estaba medio dormido.

—Ey, Mac— habló el más alto, con voz suave.

—¿Eh? *hip* ¿Qué?— gimió el pequeño Irken, levantando un poco la cabeza —¿Quién *hip* anda ahí?—

—Soy yo Mac…eh…— Dib vacilo —Pips— dijo al final, esperando que resultara.

El Comunicador miró a su alrededor torpemente —¿Por qué *hip* te o 'íes dife*hip*rente?—

—Vine a saludarte ¿Cómo has estado?— insistió Dib.

Mac gruño con dolor —Mal, muy mal Pips— gimió mirando la nada arriba de él —Monc me dejó por otro *hip* se llama Eminem el muy desgra*hip*ciado— lloró un poco —Perdón Pips, nunca de*hip*bi dejarte… nunca debí jugar contigo en la academia… lo siento, lo siento *hip* tanto—

—Descuida Mac, te perdono—

—¿Enserio?— sonrió el Comunicador, mirando algo en sus botas.

—Claro. Pero dime ¿Por qué lo intercambio Monc? ¿Cómo lo hace?— aventuró el más alto. Esperando no haber sido muy atrevido.

Mac se rasco la cabeza torpemente —Bueno *hip* escuche que ya se conocían desde, desde…— miró sus pinzas —No sé— se sumió de hombros y bebió más de la botella en sus pinzas. Eructo fuertemente antes de continuar —Pero ya sabes cómo es el sistema Pips… a veces muy *hip* injusto ¿No?—

—Si, claro ¿Pero como hace Monc los intercambios? ¿Quiénes están involucrados? ¿Esto tiene que ver con la INS? ¿Quién la controla?— Dib empezaba a perder su paciencia. Estaba lleno de un fuerte resentimiento por lo que le habían hecho a Welso y a saber a cuantos más antes de él.

Mac parpadeó desorientado —Monc odia a nuestro *hip* Elite y con ganas ¿A que no sabes quién es Pips?— bajó un poco su voz, como si quisiera susurrar —Es *hip* Di-bug ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el mismo al *hip* que le jugábamos bromas—

—Sí, lo recuerdo— Dib negó frustrado. Quizás lo había dejado tomar más de la cuenta —Me imagino que sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre ¿Eh?—

—No—

Dib lo miró sorprendido.

Mac se rascó entre las antenas con torpeza —Se ha vuelto muy alto. Apenas y lo reconocí *hip* cuando lo vi… él me salvo de la resistencia y me dio un lu*hip*gar en Nave Prima— hizo una pausa y el sonrojo en su cara aumento —Se ha puesto muy guapo—

Dib sintió como la cara le ardía terriblemente.

—Si lo vieras no lo recono*hip*cerías Pips— continuó Mac, riendo avergonzado —Cuando estábamos en la Academi*hip*a pensé que era un tonto más… pero ahora *hip* que es un Elite, te juró que le hace honor a su titulo Pips, no es como los demás ¡Y en La *hip* Inmensa conocí a muchos!— dijo con orgullo y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa escondida —Pero Di-bug es diferente… *hip*… es muy fuerte y siempre es amable con todos… cuando *hip* pelea contra el Zim, parece que fueran como mil Invasor*hip*res al mismo tiempo… es muy popular no solo aquí *hip* sino también en todo el Imperio, Monc está muy furioso porque *hip* muchos están pidiendo cambio para Nave Prima *hip* me siento muy honrado de poder estar en la misma nave que él…— amplió sus sonrisa —Quisiera seguir aquí en Nave Prima, quisiera seguir siéndole útil…—su mirada torpe se cruzó con la de Dib —En verdad quiero estar a su lado—

Dib desvió la mirada tan rápido que se hizo daño. Su cara estaba tan caliente que podría crear un incendio.

—Es una pena, Monc se deshará de él— continuó Mac. Dib lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Cómo va a hacerlo?— preguntó el más alto.

Mac se sumió de hombros —No sé, pero por como *hip* lo tiene, yo digo que pronto *hip* porque muchos de los Invasores están empezando a tenerle respeto y mucho *hip* después de las últimas peleas, nadie ha puesto en duda su fuerza *hip*— tomó otra botella y bebió hondamente. Dib lo miró unos instantes. Tenía una pregunta importante.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el líder de la nave casi con dolor —¿Porqué Monc lo odia tanto? Y no solo él, Wako y Texas también—

—Bueno, tiene sentido si lo piensas Pips— bostezó el Comunicador —Di-bug es todo lo opuesto a la causa— _¿Causa, qué causa?_ —Recuerda que los tres partidos han estado dirigiendo la causa para mejorar la vida de los no tan altos, a pesar *hip* de tener sus diferencias. Han estado esperando por el día en el que puedan influir en la elección para ser Terrible Más Alto… y un día llega un Elite que puede echar todo a perder. Un Elite que está renovando la fe en el sistema… Cualquiera estaría molesto—

_¿Cómo podría yo ser una amenaza para ellos? _Dib cuidó sus palabras —¿No sería mejor que los partidos lo convencieran para unírseles?—

Mac miró su botella —No se puede, él es demasiado alto— bebió nuevamente de su botella —Aaah, se que *hip* todos están nerviosos y que por eso enviaron a Wako y a Texas, para *hip* ver que tan ciertos eran los rumores de Nave Prima, que se veían en la INS *hip*— se recostó en el escalón, mientras abrazaba su botella medio vacía —Mmm, pero si Monc está aquí, significa que todos lo consideran una fuerte amenaza *hip* el Elite no va a durar mucho y *Aaaauuummmm* es una pena… ummm… era muy guapo… y mezzzzzzzzzzz…—

Dib miró a Mac con una ligera sonrisa, no quería dejarlo ahí, pero si lo veían con el Comunicador en brazos, Monc podría sospechar que sabe algo y quizás la tome contra el pequeño Irken.

_Lo siento Mac, pero por tú bien debo dejarte aquí_ se puso de pie y siguió su camino. Bajo los escalones hasta llegar a uno de los niveles inferiores. Una vez ahí entró a los ductos de ventilación y desde ahí regreso a su oficina. El camino fue lento y lleno de inclinaciones difíciles, pero muchos de los avanzados y mortales robot que patrullaban los ductos le fueron de gran utilidad para no tener que hacer mucho ruido con sus extremidades mecánicas.

Al llegar a su oficina, lo primero que hizo fue alterar la grabación de las cámaras ubicadas en las escaleras. Ahora cualquiera que las revisara sólo vería a Mac dormido… nadie lo vería hablar solo y el audio no mostraría una voz surgida de la nada, idéntica a la del Elite a cargo.

Dib fue extremadamente cuidadoso. Borró todo indicio de la alteración… y aun si alguien descubría el _truco_ de las grabaciones, no habría forma de recomponerlas. Nadie nunca sabría lo que en verdad pasó.

_A sido un día muy fructífero _pensó el líder de la nave, sentado en su sillón mientras apreciaba el negro universo atreves de sus grandes ventanas _Una triada opera en las sombras, facilitando la vida de aquellos más desafortunados _cruzo sus pinzas _Pero lo hacen de la misma forma despiadada en la que son tratados… combaten violencia con violencia… destruyen una vida para recuperar otra. Caen Elites para alzar Conserjes o Head Drones del dolor._

Sonríe casi con dolor _Si, eso es Irk… es dolor, es fuerza, es la caída y es el alzamiento… y nosotros los Irken no estamos exentos a eso. Daremos dolor por el Imperio, daremos nuestra fuerza por el Imperio, caeremos por él y lo alzaremos en gloria._

_Eso es Irk. Eso es el Imperio… eso significa ser Irken._

Dib suspira al tiempo que se reclina con mayor comodidad. Sus pensamientos se pierden en el espacio infinito. Por un momento la idea fugaz de ser una estrella más en ese mar oscuro sería como la felicidad. Una estrella sólo existe. No se preocupa si alguien vendrá a matarla, o si le cae bien la estrella vecina o si las demás estrellas están bien o mal…

No. Las estrellas sólo existen. Solo brillan. Es una existencia bastante pacifica.

_Pero lo pacifico nunca va conmigo_ sonríe con malicia _Parece que lo único que hago es luchar sin detenerme. Siempre es una lucha por salvar mi vida, a veces por los demás… pero la lucha se mantiene._

Cerró sus ojos _Monc quiere matarme. Pero no se lo dejare fácil. Wako y Texas, aun si no son sus subordinados, respetan mucho su opinión. Especialmente Texas. Ella suele esperar su reacción antes de opinar. Wako seguirá a Monc mientras le convenga. Wisconcin y Mem parecen no saber nada… o eso aparentan_ entre abre sus ojos sólo un poco _¿Pero que son los intercambios? Mac me dio a entender que hay tres Partidos que dominan entre los bajos. Al parecer tienen sus diferencias, seguramente todas pretenden dominar sobre las demás… típico de nosotros los Irken _mira el techo sin poner atención _Pero están bien organizados. Ellos tienen el control de la INS. Transmiten sus ideales por medio de ella y tienen, obviamente, sus grupos de seguidores. No planean debilitar al Imperio, sólo modificar ciertas conductas._

_Todos siguen haciendo su trabajo como siempre… sólo quieren un mejor trato._

_¿Quién puede juzgarlos por eso?_ Se pregunta, recordando esos viejos días en Foodcourtia, donde era solo un sucio y débil conserje.

_Yo no puedo. Porque entiendo el sentimiento de querer ser algo más… pero tampoco apruebo sus medios. El sistema es duro con los de menores unidades… pero ellos pagan con la misma moneda a los de mayor rango de unidad._

_Al final, ambos lados del monei son iguales _suspira hondamente _Todos somos maquinas imparables de aniquilación. Ya sea contra los aliens o contra nosotros mismos. _

_Quisiera… quisiera poder detener esta locura sin sentido. No hay por qué atacarnos mutuamente_ piensa cerrando sus ojos con dolor _No hay razón para no mejorar nuestras vidas, no hay razón para que todos no podamos ser felices… siempre hay una forma… un camino… aunque no sea el más rápido… ni el menos doloroso._

Entra en modo fuera de línea porque ya no puede más con sus pensamientos. Está cansado de pensar. Cansado de luchar.

Sólo quiere ser él.

FZZT

Dib abre los ojos con tal fuerza que le duele. Parpadea antes de recordar donde está. Sigue sentado en su sillón. Observa que sigue siendo invisible… se le ha olvidado regresar a la normalidad. Pero no fue eso lo que le despertó.

Ha recordado algo que no sabía que tenía en la memoria de su PAK.

Es un código de acceso para la INS…

Se vuelve visible y se irgue confundido _¿Por qué acabo de recordar esto? ¿Cómo es que no surgió antes? ¿Cómo rayos regresó esto a mi memoria?_

FZZT

—¡Ugh!— gime sujetándose la cabeza.

FZZT

—¡Aaah!—

Dib abre los ojos de golpe y mira sorprendido a una Irken frente a él. Ella lo mira aterrada y él está casi igual. La hembra lleva puesto unas ropas extrañas. No son el uniforme reglamentario y ¡Un momento! ¿Ella parece estar saliendo de _su_ habitación?

—Mi, mi, mi Elite, señor, yo, yo, yo— tartamudea ella, de un color verde pálido y con gruesos lagrimones asomándose de sus grandes ojos violeta.

—¿Flu?— pregunto Dib reconociéndola —¿Qué haces saliendo de mi cuarto?— _¿Le habrá enviado Monc a matarme?_

La Irken tembló sin control y estalló en llanto. Dib se puso de pie y se acerco a ella. Pero apenas iba a tratar de consolarla esta emprendió la huida… pero no llegó lejos. Dib le cogió del cuello de su blusa color amarillo.

—¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR SUELTEME MI ELITE! ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA PURGA!— gritaba horrorizada, manoteando al aire para soltarse de su líder.

Dib tuvo que tomarla de la cintura y la giró para que le viera de frente. Flu estaba llorando sin control.

—No te voy a mandar a la Purga, Flu— habló él con suavidad. Para que no se asustara más de lo que ya estaba —Pero sabes que está prohibido que entren aquí sin mi permiso, además, si vas a usar esas ropas extrañas, hazlo en tú habitación, no aquí— la bajo con cuidado, mientras ella lo miraba muda —Ponte a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no solo fuera yo, sino también Mem o Wisconsin o alguien más—

Ella parpadeó —E-entonces… ¿No iré a la Purga?— preguntó secándose las lagrimas.

Dib sonrió —No, pero debes ser más cuidadosa. Esta clase de descuidos podrían ser fatales y lo sabes—

Flu bajo la mirada —E-es que… se supone que usted estaba en su día libre… y, bueno—

—No creíste que fuera a regresar tan rápido— termino el más alto por ella. Flu asintió avergonzada.

El único líder negó —Aun así no puedes cometer estos errores ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera alguien que no soy yo?—

—Perdón…— gimió ella, secando más lágrimas.

Dib suspiró —Bueno, igual me imagino que ya ibas de regreso a tus deberes ¿No?— preguntó, esperando que el cambio de tema la animara. Y al parecer dio resultado. Flu sonrió un poco.

—Sí, señor. Ya no queda mucho del descanso y sólo iba a cambiarme de uniforme cuando escuche un ruido… pensé que sería el Zim— añadió con miedo.

—Bueno, ve a cambiarte— le sonrió él —Se te va a hacer tarde si te entretienes más—

Flu se vio encantada —¡Enseguida señor!— y regresó a la habitación de Dib. Instantes después, la pequeña Irken estaba de regreso… pero su uniforme ya no era el de Comunicador Medico… era de Comunicador Científico de Laboratorio.

Flu ya no estaba con Roi… ahora estaba con Wako.

Fue cuando lo entendió —Ah, veo que te intercambiaron a los Laboratorios—

Ella rio avergonzada —Si, es que me encontraron usando ropa fuera del reglamento y me acusaron de Defecto con Roi y este me mando a la Purga pero Monc me ayudo y ahora me llamo Blu y— la ex médico abrió sus ojos sorprendida —**¿Cómo sabe usted eso?—**

Dib sonrió con calma —Yo también fui de baja unidad ¿Sabes? Era conserje de limpieza—

Flu pareció ida —¡Qué! ¿Usted?— lo señalo como si fuera la cosa más rara del universo.

El líder rio un poco —Bueno, imagino que es difícil imaginarme como alguien más pequeño. Pero lo fui en su momento—

—Guau— gimió Flu incrédula —Yo pensé que usted era un Soldado que aumentó de altura—

Él hizo una mueca burlona —No me cambies el tema Flu. Regresa a tus deberes. Wako no creó que te deje ir como si nada si llegas tarde. Sé que está tratando de descubrir la forma en que Zim jaquea nuestro sistema a cada rato—

—Sí. Se lo ha tomado muy en serio— asintió Flu —Nos tiene haciendo análisis tras análisis a todas las partes de robot que encontramos—

—Sí, eso pensé— sonrió Dib —Ahora ve a tus tareas o no llegaras a tiempo—

—Sí— sonrió Flu y estaba por salir cuando escuchó que Dib le llamó —¿Sí, señor?—

El más alto la observó con curiosidad —Hace un tiempo, firme una solicitud de Wako para unas botas color rosa… ¿Fuiste tú?—

Flu parpadeó sorprendida —¿Recuerda ese informe?—

Su líder la miró con pena —No hagas eso. Te van a descubrir—

—Monc me dijo lo mismo— sonrió Flu —Ustedes piensan muy parecido señor ¡Seré cuidadosa, adiós!— y entró al elevador.

Dib se grabó las palabras de ella. Si Monc pensaba muy parecido a él… entonces era más peligroso aun. Quizás incluso más que Ben.

Fue a su escritorio y pensó en ese recuerdo que había _regresado. _Según su PAK la clave de acceso le llegó cuando estaba en Ka-cka, pero la señal no llegó a su PAK sino hasta que ya era demasiado alto. Todo por la lejanía de Ka-cka.

Dib cruzó las pinzas _Ahora bien_ _¿Cómo puedo usar esto a mi favor? No recuerdo por que le puse Planeta Tierra a mi nombre clave en la INS, pero eso es lo de menos. Entre menos común sea, menos podrán relacionarme con ella_ miró por las grandes ventanas blindadas, al tiempo que enviaba un mensaje a Pep y Ka-rl, para verlos en el puerto de teletransportación. Tenía que dejarlos en Foodcourtia a tiempo y además ellos necesitaban pasar por su Voot que habían dejado atrás.

_Y no sólo eso_ recordó seriamente _Debo sacarlos de ese planeta en cuanto pueda. Deben dejar de ser conserjes… debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo… para que ellos no tengan que hacer lo mismo que hizo Kes a Welso. No quiero que ellos manchen sus pinzas con sangre inocente. No ellos…_

Se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de sus dos únicos amigos en todo el universo. Notó con pesar que ninguno parecía muy feliz cuando llegaron al puerto de teletransportación. Entendía que no deseaban irse, no después de ver todas las grandes cosas que ofrecía la nave.

—¿Se divirtieron?— preguntó Dib, cuando subieron al tubo, antes de desaparecer.

—Sí, fue genial— sonrío Pep, sin fingir desgana, al tiempo que aparecían en su destino. La Torre-Sur Fleewwet en Foodcortia.

—Sí, había muchos Invasores— añadió Ka-rl. Parecía demasiado resignado.

—Los snacks estaban deliciosos— sonrió Pep, mientras caminaban al puerto de Voots.

Dib los miró con calma —Bueno, en su siguiente día de descanso podrían venir a visitarme. Puedo pasar por ustedes y regresar a Nave Prima juntos. Prometo regresarlos a tiempo para su jornada—

—Si, suena bien— sonrió Ka-rl. Parecía fingir por mucho su buen humor. Pep sólo se limitó a ver por dónde iban.

Dib prefirió no seguir hablando de la Sala de Entretenimiento, así que les dijo del justificante que le había enviado a Sizz Lord para que no tuvieran problemas. Sus dos amigos se vieron agradecidos, pero el desanimo era evidente.

Mientras los despedía en el puerto de Voots, Dib se fijó la meta de sacarlos de ese planeta de comida. Haría lo posible para que en la siguiente semana, ellos ya no tuvieran que ser Conserjes. Iba a subirlos a Soldados, costará lo que le costara.

Ellos eran su única felicidad… eran los únicos en los que podía confiar de verdad. Eran sus amigos y debía protegerlos…

Regresó a Nave Prima sin más. Fue a su habitación y se informó sobre lo que tenía que hacer para promocionar a un Irken de Conserje a Soldado.

Desgraciadamente encontró que no podía hacerlo si ellos no cumplían con la altura requerida. Podía rebajar a un Soldado o hasta un Invasor al grado de Conserje, pero no a la inversa. Nunca a la inversa.

_Pero debo encontrar la forma, debo sacarlos de Foodcourtia_ decidió empuñando sus pinzas hasta lastimarse. No deseaba que Pep y Ka-rl terminaran como Kes… no deseaba que mancharan sus extremidades por su desesperada conveniencia.

No mientras él estuviera para apoyarlos.

_¿Qué hay de malo en tratar de proteger lo más importante que tengo…?_

Se reclinó en el sillón y miró por el vacio del espacio. Nunca sintió más frío que en ese momento. Podía sentir como algo grande se acercaba. Algo tan aterrador que no podía sostenerlos con sus pinzas… ¿Qué sería?

Cuando Dib se presentó en el Puente, Wisconsin estaba ahí como siempre, sonriéndole ampliamente y dándole la bienvenida a otra jornada.

Le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa y tomo su lugar sin mucho ánimo.

…

…

…

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Hola! Gracias por tus mensajes que me animan mucho. Si, ya se está viendo que es lo que controla a Dib y conforme avance las historia, verán lo raro que todo se pone XD)**Kamui Silverfox **(Hola de nuevo! Si, adiosito Nave Prima. Aunque ese era su destino desde el principio, Dib solo les dio más chance XD Y si no te crees lo que a pasado, espera solo un poquito más… ¡Es la bomba! XD Ah, es verdad, el fin de semana mamá nos a puesto a limpiar y la verdad ni chance de terminar tu fic, pero descuida, lo hare ¡Por el Wii!) ** UxieSweetie ** (Hey, hey ... you can read in Spanish? Amazing. I hope this chapter also like. Thanks a lot for taking your time in reading me. See you!) **Ero boggart el kritiko**(Hola! También saludos desde México, más especifico Mty, N.L.! Gracias por tus mensajes, me alegra que te guste como va. Descuida, aun le falta a Dib sufrir un buen… es ke se pasa de bueno XD) **Master911**(¡Master! Hola! Qué bueno verte y no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir! Aun no he podido ponerme al corriente con tu fic, y mira que me kede donde va a pelear contra Naruto y demás. Creo que ya capturaron a Gaara en ese punto… a buena hora a mamá se le ocurre ponernos a limpiar, como si uno fuera aun de secu u_ú ¡Pero gracias por todo tu apoyo Master!)


	14. NAVE NEAR ¿BAILAMOS?

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: No, hoy si hay mucho que decir. Primero, perdón, me quede sin internet y segundo, he estado trabajando como loca en la oficina. De 7 a 12 de la noche y ni chance para ir al ciber. El sábado y domingo la verdad me la pase ayudando en la limpieza y no tuve fuerzas para agarrar la laptop.

Ok, ya me desahogue, ahora sí, sin más que perder, el nuevo capítulo.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—Señor, tenemos una transmisión de parte del Sector Veintiuno, Nave Near— informo una de los comunicadores.

Dib perdió el aliento.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Wisconsin sorprendido.

—Elite Pips, señor— informo el comunicador.

Dib gimió ahogadamente. Su asistente lo miró confundido —¿Señor? ¿Está bien? ¿Debo llamar a Roi?—

El más alto negó —No, descuida… no quiero, pero acepta la transmisión—

Wisconsin pareció muy confundido por esa orden contradictoria —Eh, bueno, creo— se giró al Comunicador —Acepta la transmisión—

—Sí, señor— contesto el Irken y de inmediato en la gran pantalla apareció un rostro familiar muy sonriente.

/¡Hola Di-bug!/

Dib no estaba sonriendo para nada —Hola Pips ¿Necesitas algo? Porque si no, estoy muy ocupado y—

/¡Voy a hacer una fiesta para Elites y sus asistentes! ¡Tienes que venir!/

—¿Nosotros también?— chilló Wisconsin sonriendo por lo bajo y miró a su Elite ansioso.

Dib también lo miraba. Estaba algo sorprendido por esa expresión de su parte. No era por que reflejaba la felicidad de Wisconsin… era por que reflejaba que Wisconsin SABIA que Dib NO se iba a negar si los estaban invitando a todos.

Su secretario comenzaba a conocerlo muy bien.

/¿Vas a venir verdad Di-bug?/ pregunto Pips.

—¿Señor?—insistió Wisconsin sujetando su Palm con ansias.

—Eh…— Dib los miró a ambos —Yo…— _Maldita sea, no hagas esos ojos Wisconsin._

/¿Di-bug?/

—¿Señor?—

—Ah…—

/¡Di-bug!/

—¡Señor!—

—¡Esta bien, si, ok!— soltó Dib mirando a Pips harto (Wisconsin susurro un alegre ¡Sí, victoria!) —¿Y cuándo es tu fiesta?— preguntó el más alto, fingiendo no haber escuchado a su asistente.

/¡Mañana al final de jornada! ¡Te espero puntual!/ sonrió Pips guiñándole un ojos, antes de cerrar la transmisión. Dib sintió que el estomago se le revolvía del asco.

—¡Señor, hay que avisarle a todos!— sonrió Wisconsin emocionado.

Dib le sonrió —Te veo muy contento ¿Conoces a alguien de ese sector?— su asistente asintió fervientemente —¡Si, señor! Mi mejor amigo, Meyo, esta con el Elite Pips en Nave Near y tiene el mismo puesto que yo, pero hace mucho que no nos vemos—

—Bueno— suspiró el más alto —Eso explica porque estabas tan emocionado— sonrió con algo de malicia.

Wisconsin se sonrojó con fuerza y bajó la mirada apenado —L-lo siento… no he querido que se notara de esa forma, señor— se disculpó, pero una risa fresca y sencilla le hizo mirar a su Elite sorprendido. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír.

—Está bien Wisconsin— le sonrió Dib con cariño —No tiene nada de malo que quieras ver a tu mejor amigo, es de lo más normal. Yo tampoco puedo ver a los míos tan seguido, pero solemos escribirnos seguido, para estar en contacto—

Wisconsin sonríe un poco —¿Sus amigos Elite y usted quedan de verse siembre en Foodcourtia, señor? Siempre va a ahí en sus descansos… eh, aun que no han sido muchos— añadió con pena.

Dib le dio una sonrisa melancólica —¿Por qué piensas que son Elites?— su secretario abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿N-no lo son?— vacila en preguntar.

El líder de Nave Prima amplia solo un poco la sonrisa… pero sigue viéndose igual de triste.

—No— responde al fin Dib.

Wisconsin parece claramente confundido —Pero, señor ¿Elite Lilo y Elite Pips…? Ellos lo han invitado a sus fiestas— por su voz, podría saberse que parecía desconcertado. No entendía por qué su líder _no_ tenía amigos de su altura.

Dib borró su sonrisa y su expresión se volvió algo sombría —Lilo solo quería gastarme una broma, nunca lo había visto hasta que me invito falsamente a Optimus… pero Pips es otra cosa— hizo una pausa desagradable —Lo conozco. Fuimos a la Academia de Pilotos Comunicadores y después, nos toco ser compañeros de equipo en Hobo Trece—

Wisconsin intervino sonriendo emocionado —¡Señor! ¿Usted trabajo directamente con él? Elite Pips es de los pocos Elites de alta unidad que son muy respetados en el Imperio— Dib pudo darse cuenta claramente de que su asistente tenía en buena estima al idiota de Pips —Meyo me dijo que Elite Pips es uno de los pocos Irken sobresalientes que ha conocido y no solo lo dice él. Muchos Comunicadores me han dicho los mismo— sonríe ampliamente conforme habla —Meyo me ha dicho que es increíble estar trabajando con él, dice que es inteligente y que su historial lo respalda ¡Batió el record en todas las batallas de Invasores en Hobo Trece! ¡Hasta nuestros Terribles Más Altos lo felicitaron personalmente y en vivo!—

Dib sintió un tic horrible en su ojo —¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo felicitaron en persona? Vaya, no lo sabía, pero en cuanto a sus reportes si, se de eso— la voz le temblaba de rabia contenida —Yo era el Piloto Comunicador desincronización de movimiento en el mismo Drive DOOM—

—**¿QUÉE?**— grita Wisconsin y de inmediato se cubre la boca con las pinzas por su atrevimiento. Varios de los Comunicadores han apartado la mirada de sus monitores para ver qué rayos ha sido ese grito.

Dib solo lo mira sorprendido.

—Señor… yo, lo siento tanto— se disculpa su asistente sonrojado con un verde oscuro intenso —No he querido alzar la voz de esa forma, como un vulgar Soldado, lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto… pero, pero…— baja la mirada un poco, antes de verlo de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa —¿Es verdad que usted era el compañero de Elite Pips?—

Dib, que lo ha mirado sorprendido desde que grito, asiente —Si, puedes verlo en los reportes de Hobo Trece ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esto de Pips?—

Wisconsin parece temblar sobre sí mismo. Como si estuviera conteniéndose de felicidad —Es, es increíble ¡No tenía idea de lo importante que era usted, señor! Es decir, claro que usted es importante, es un Elite— aclara más emocionado —¡Pero es que yo vi los videos de las pruebas, los movimientos sincronizados fueron los mejores de todos en siglos! ¡Perfectos, si uso las palabras de nuestros Terribles Más Altos! ¡Estoy tan honrado de trabajar a su lado señor! Eh, más de lo que ya es estar ante su presencia, claro— sonríe ampliamente y luego lo mira confundido —Es extraño… el informe decía que el compañero de Elite Pips estaba en Ka-cka, es una base olvidada del Imperio, solo los tontos para ahí—

Dib se frota el puente entre sus ojos con rabia, al tiempo de que sonríe casi con dolor —Genial. _GENIAL_. No puedo creer que a Pips le toque todo lo fácil como de costumbre, mientras que a _mí_ ni el nombre me ponen en los reportes y sólo me tachan de el tonto que está en Ka-cka—

Wisconsin deja caer su Palm al suelo sin tacto —Usted… usted…— lo señala casi libido —¿Usted estaba en Ka-cka?— susurra escandalizado, pero con cuidado de no ser escuchado por el resto de los Comunicadores — Pero, pero, pero…¿Por qué _USTED_ estaba _AHÍ_?— susurra más bajo.

Dib suspira hondamente —Muchas cosas pasaron— le explica al tiempo que recoge el Palm de su asistente y se lo pasa —Más que nada necesitaba irme de con Pips— hace un gesto desagradable y murmura para sí mismo en voz baja —Trato de matarme y luego tomando mis triunfos… luego ahí voy yo, como un smeet sin programación, cayendo en la trampa de esa maniática egocentrista… no puedo creer que fui tan tonto, la verdad apenas me voy recuperando de eso… por Irk, no sé en que estaba pensado, y para colmo ni pueden poner bien mi nombre en los reportes—

Wisconsin abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces. Dib no quiso seguir hablando de Pips-genio-imponente-y-timador.

—Bueno, no importa— suspiró el más alto —Vamos a comunicarle a los demás sobre la fiesta— Wisconsin asintió y pidió un monitor por asistente.

Cuando Dib le anuncio a Texas que irían a una fiesta, lo miró renuente pero acepto. Cuando fue el Turno de Wako, este pareció no muy de acuerdo y no dijo _si_ hasta que su Elite le dijo que podía enviar la pantalla en su lugar. Pero a cambio iba a tener que avisar si el desquiciado de Zim hacia algo fuera de lugar. Con Mem no hubo problemas. Inmediatamente dijo que sí.

Pero Monc… Ooh, Monc… ese pequeño hijo de…

—No quiero ir—

Dib lo miró seriamente, no podía creer que llevaba una hora, UNA HORA, discutiendo un asunto tan simple y trivial ¡Por Irk! ¡Le estaba avisando que iban a ir a una tonta fiesta y Monc actuaba como si le estuviera pidiendo que nadara en acido! —_Todos _vamos a ir. Eso te incluye— le explicó por cuarta vez, sintiendo como su asistente lo fulminaba con odio detrás de sus gafas de una sola lamina.

—Estoy muy ocupado— dijo Monc, más irritado —Wako no va a ir ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —

—Wako va a air a través de su pantalla, como de costumbre y a cambio avisara si es que esa amenaza mortal de Zim hace algo— la voz de Dib empezaba a escucharse sumamente molesta —Y no te estoy preguntando. Vamos. A. Ir. _Todos_—

Monc parecía temblar de rabia —Muy bien, _mi_ _Elite_— escupió con veneno las dos últimas palabras.

—Genial, _asistente Monc_— le devolvió Dib molesto.

—¡Pase buena jornada!—

—¡Igualmente!—

Y ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo, después de despedirse con odio marcado. Wisconsin y todos los comunicadores que estaban en el Puente habían presenciado todo _muy_ sorprendidos. No todos los días un Irken de baja unidad le grita a su superior en la cara y vive para contarlo.

De hecho, más que estar sorprendidos por Monc… lo estaban más por su líder, quien no lo había mandado a la Purga, como era la ley.

Dib se dejó caer en su sillón. Algo le decía que mejor se preparará, porque nada bueno iba a surgir de la tonta fiesta de Pips.

_No debí aceptar… pero ya ni modo_ suspiró con desgana y espero sin ansias la siguiente jornada.

Y como temió. Las cosas no empezaron bien. Wisconsin y Mem eran los únicos que estaban al lado de su líder al final de jornada.

—¿Dónde están esos tres?— preguntó Dib impaciente, revisando la hora en su PAK —Llevamos una hora esperando—

—Ya deberían estar aquí— dijo Mem sorprendido de que solo dos de los asistentes estuvieran ahí.

—¿Qué debemos hacer señor?— pregunto Wisconsin —¿Nos vamos sin ellos?— aventuro.

Dib contrajo su rostro con verdadero coraje —¡Oh, no! Nada de eso ¡Si yo tengo que soportar a Pips ellos también lo harán!— y les mando un mensaje a sus asistentes. No pudo evitar una sonrisa malévola —Listo, no van a tardar en llegar. Denles cinco minutos a lo mucho—

—¿Qué hizo señor?— pregunto Mem.

—Les escribí un mensaje diciéndoles que si no están aquí en menos de tres minutos, voy a manda a Zim a limpiar sus oficinas— sonrió Dib. Mem se cubrió a tiempo los labios para evitar soltar una risilla.

Wisconsin miró a su Elite curioso —Señor ¿Cree que funciones eso? ¿En verdad les va a enviar al Zim?—

—Claro que no— sonrió Dib algo perverso —Pero ellos no saben eso— ahora fue Wisconsin quien tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír.

Y de hecho el mensaje trampa funciono. El primero en llegar fue Wako, o mejor dicho, fue la pantalla de Wako, donde este se miraba nada más que sus ojos. Llego excusándose con algo de que tuvo que ir al baño a ponerle colonia a su pantalla para que oliera bien. Dib no le creyó.

La siguiente fue Texas. Tan propia como siempre, llegó excusándose con unos reportes… Dib notó que sus antenas estaban más curvadas y que su uniforme parecía nuevo… con un olor ligero a perfume de azúcar.

Monc obviamente fue el último. Se tomó diez minutos completos, y decir _se tomó_ es lo correcto. El asistente caminaba con tal paso, que hasta un gusano de Vorth hubiera sido más rápido. Era obvio que no le parecía ir. Y era obvio que eso a Dib no le importaba porque lo iba a obligar le gustara o no. Si él iba a tener que aguantar a Pips, oh, Irk, Monc también lo haría.

Entraron a los teletranportadores y un parpadeo después estaban en una sala de teletransportación y había un —¡DI-BUG!—

—¡AG-NO!— gimió Dib… pero tarde. Pips salió de la nada y se le colgó del cuello, para comenzar a rozar su mejilla con la suya —¡Viniste, viniste, viniste!—

—¡Pips, basta! ¡Déjame salir del tubo!— ordenó Dib, escuchando un susurrante —¡A todos para variar!— de parte de Monc, que tenía el codo de Mem en su garganta y la pantalla de Welso en su cabeza, aplastando sus antenas rotas.

—Tu piel es taaaaan suave— suspiró Pips.

Ok. Eso era todo. Dib tomó a Pips de la cintura y de un movimiento lo levantó. Salió del tubo con él y lo dejó en el piso… con cierta delicadeza forzada —No hagas eso— le dijo molesto e iba a continuar… pero Pips lo miraba con una cara de ensueño que le empezaba a dar escalofríos.

—Me levantaste de un solo movimiento— suspiró Pips sin aliento y una sonrisa muy tonta —Sigues igual de fuerte que antes, cuando estábamos en Hobo Trece— y se le colgó del brazo una vez más —Tus brazos también tienen muchos músculos y estas taaaaan alto—

A Dib ese tono de voz comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Terroríficamente nervioso.

—¿Señor?—

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, Meyo— sonrió Pips colgándose con mayor fuerza de Dib y mirando a su secretario, quien estaba acompañado de los otros cuatro —Di-bug, estos son mis asistentes, él es Meyo, ella Ele, el es Roi, él Watarri y ella es Mat—

—Mucho gusto señor— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Dib asintió, sonriendo con algo de pena —Mucho gusto también, ellos son mis asistentes— y señalo a su personal —Mem, Wisconsin, al que ya conoces Meyo— añadió, mirando como ambos se saludaban con un asentimiento —Él es Monc, ella es Texas y el de la pantalla es Wako, quien está en Nave Prima por motivos de seguridad. Nos avisara si el Zim hace algo y yo debo irme—

—Mucho gusto— saludaron todos a Pips y después al personal de este.

—¡Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, a la fiesta!— y sin más, Pips jaló a Dib con tal fuerza que casi le arranca el brazo —Ven Di-bug, quiero que conozcas a todos mis amigos ¡Les he hablado tanto de ti que están muy emocionados!—

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!— se quejó el líder de Nave Prima —¡No tienes que jalarme tan fuerte!— pero si Pips lo escucho, no lo pareció. Dib tuvo que apresurar el paso para evitar que su brazo se saliera de su lugar. Pero después de cruzar unos pasillos y de escuchar la incesante voz de Pips contándole sobre sus _amigos_, llegaron a la sala de la fiesta. Un par de soldados montaban guardia, mientras la estridente música resonaba con fuerza.

Apenas entraron, Dib se sorprendió al ver el ambiente que impregnaba el lugar. La música era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba escuchar nada, pero tuvo una agradable sorpresa al ver el interior. Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba.

La sala era enorme como todo lo Irken. Era de forma ovalada y daba una extensa vista del espacio por sus imponentes ventanas. Pudo ver a varios Voots patrullando fuera.

Había una gran pista donde se veían a muchos de los asistentes moviéndose al ritmo sin inhibiciones. Todos riendo mientras sólo se dejaban llevar por la música. Algunos Elites también estaban entre ellos, disfrutando de la estruendosa música de moda… sin ver mal a los más pequeños. ESO si era para sorprenderse.

Había una gran fuente de snacks, donde varios Elites y no Elites charlaban entre ellos, mezclándose sin problemas… era un estado de igualdad que nunca hubiera imaginado. Menos creído que pudiera llegar a presenciar.

—¿Y?— el aliento de Pips en su antena lo altero un poco —¿Qué te parece mi fiesta?— le gritaba, pero la música apenas le hacía llegar el sonido de su voz.

Dib sólo le dio una amplia sonrisa.

Pips se sonrojó violentamente de un verde oscuro. Sonrió tímidamente y lo jaló al otro lado de la pista, donde un grupo de Elites estaban reunidos. Quizás eran sus amigos.

En cuanto llegaron al grupo, todos ellos miraron a Dib de pies a antenas (quizás porque era dos unidades más alto que todos ellos. No es que fuera mucho, pero si eres un Irken, hasta la cuarta parte de esa unidad es _algo_). Las preguntas no se hicieron tardar y todos querían saber, más que nada, como era que seguía vivo después de estar con el Zim. Al parecer todos sabían muy bien lo que les había pasado a los sucesores de Dib… el que más duro en su momento fue tres horas, y sólo por que las gasto en una transmisión a los Terrible Más Altos para que se apiadaran de él.

Todos querían escuchar como lo había hecho. Dib se frotó el hombro con algo de dolor antes de empezar su relato. Quince minutos después todos estaban mirándolo con la boca abierta. Pips entre ellos. Nadie, NADIE parecía comprender del todo o quizás apenas imaginar, lo que sería tener una de las tantas explanadas en llamas y partidas por la mitad con unos cincuenta niveles expuestos y estallando, mientras todos los robots persiguen al personal para matarlo… y contigo como Elite en medio de todo eso peleando por tu vida.

Todos se mostraron escandalizados al saber que no tuvo un día libre en meses.

Dib apenas estaba empezando con el cuarto día…y faltaban como tres años de relato para terminar todo lo que Nave Prima había estado pasando desde que Zim había llegado con su insano robot. Uno de los Elites tuvo que disculparse para ir a vomitar. Para cuando regreso, Dib apenas iba a empezar el quinto día.

De hecho. Para el líder del Sector Trece, de repente ya no era tan desagradable tener a Pips colgado, con todo su peso, del brazo. Varios de los Cocineros la estaban haciendo en ese momento de repartidores. Pasaban entre los invitados, sirviendo las bebidas y los snacks. Uno de los Elites del grupo empezó a platicar sobre su próximo día libre y a donde iría.

Repentinamente, todos hablaban de eso, de si sería bueno ir todos juntos, las cosas que comprarían, lo que no compraría, sobre la mejor música, sobre lo mejor de los snacks, que capitulo del show de marionetas se habían perdido y toda clase de conversaciones vánales.

Dib empezaba a verlos desde otra perspectiva. Ahora todos parecían smeets. No hablaban de sus obligaciones ni de trabajo… hablaban de… cosas divertidas. Bien, era una fiesta, si. También sabía que muchos, sino todos los Elites en el Imperio era unos tontos que no sabían ni un snack de lo que estaban haciendo y se portaban como idiotas (Lilo).

Comenzaba a entender por qué muchos de ellos lo miraban con sorpresa, mientras relataba todo lo que le había estado pasando en Nave Prima. Básicamente, era quizás el UNICO Elite en el Imperio que más o menos estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Bebió de su refresco mientras todos reían de un chiste de Pips acerca de cuantos Vortianos se necesitan para encender un Voot. Dib no entendió la broma cuando dijo que ninguno, porque eran muy bajos.

_Todo lo contrario_ pensaba Dib mirándolos reír estruendosamente _Los Vortianos son increíblemente inteligentes. Podrían encender cuatrocientos Voot al mismo tiempo con un solo control remoto y nunca darnos cuenta. Larrd Narr es medio tonto, pero sin duda cuenta con un sofisticado sistema que me tome en estudiar ampliamente. Cuentan con una amplia base de datos sobre todo Irk _hizo una pausa para sonreír un poco _Creo que si de verdad se lo propusiera, estaríamos en problemas, creo que es muy ingenuo. Todo lo contrario a Ben, quien si es una verdadera amenaza _amplió un poco su sonrisa, al ver a lo lejos a Wisconsin, riendo con Meyo de algo.

Le daba gusto saber que lo estaba pasando bien. Siguió buscando con la mirada y descubrió a Texas saliendo con uno Elite sin que nadie los notara. Wisconsin estaba en el bar, bueno, su pantalla estaba en el bar, riendo con otros científicos, mientras bebían de grandes tarros. Suponía que Wako también estaría bebiendo algo en su oficina o cuarto, quien sabe, con lo oscuro que siempre estaba todo en la pantalla, nunca se veía nada.

Mem estaba en una esquina, riendo con un grupo mientras se mostraban sus láseres. Esa era su zona sin duda. Todos seguramente eran del mismo rango que él. Solo los Soldados tienden a mostrarse sus armas y reír de eso.

Dib fijó su vista en todo la sala. No veía a Monc. Eso lo preocupaba un poco. Seguramente estaba tramando algo y Oh, no, no, falsa alarma. Ahí estaba Monc, en una mesa, solo. Eso era novedoso. Al parecer no estaba nada contento. Estaba recargado en la silla de la mesa donde estaba, de brazos cruzados y mirando ocasionalmente a su alrededor con desinterés.

Eso era bueno. Si no se estaba moviendo era más fácil ubicarlo y cerciorarse de que no estuviera haciendo algo conspiratorio en su contra.

La fiesta prosiguió sin mayor problema. Hubo un concurso de Karaoke (donde Pips lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado), hubo al menos unos treinta participantes que cantaron muy bien… el resto mejor ni recordarlo. Todo iba muy bien… hasta que de la nada salió un Elite y le quitó el micrófono a uno de los que estaba cantando —¡PIPS!— gritó a todo pulmón, con un timbre completamente ebrio —¡ESTA CANCIÓN ES PARA TÍ! — toda la sala estaba muda y nadie se movió — Cuandoooo uuuuuunn Irken sale con otro Irkeeeeen ¡REGRESA CONMIGO PIPS! — Dib miró al nombrado que estaba a su lado. Tenía la expresión clara del horror —¡TE EXTRAÑOOOOOO PIIIIPS! Cuandooooooo uuuun Iiiiiiirkeeeeen, baila con otroooo Irkeeeeeeeen ¡PIPS ERES LO MAXIMO!—

Al parecer Pips reaccionó y se puso de pie escandalizado —¡BAJA DE AHÍ ELVIS, NO TE INVITE!— le grito furioso.

—¿PIPS?— gimió el nombrado Elvis, estrechando sus ojos para ver entre todo el público —¡PIPS AHÍ ESTAS!— gritó al tiempo que corría en dirección de uno de los Cocineros que estaba frente a él, sirviendo un par de bebidas.

—¡PIPS, BESAME!—

—¿Eh?—

El pequeño Cocinero apenas se giró cuando Elvis se le lanzó encima. Dib escuchó como la bandeja del pequeño Irken caía al piso y luego de eso todos se levantaron. Ya no pudo ver nada… salvo un abrigo de Cocinero volando al aire junto a unos pantalones.

Casi inmediatamente el pequeño Irken salió corriendo desnudo, gritando auxilio. Elvis lo estaba siguiendo también… mientras se quitaba la ropa en el trayecto.

Pips estaba cubriéndose el rostro con horror. La mayoría estaba riendo discretamente.

—¡GUARDÍAS!— gritó al fin Pips y un grupo de media docena de ellos apareció casi en el acto —¡Sujeten a Elvis y llévenlo a otro lugar que no sea aquí! ¡Y que alguien le hable a sus asistentes en Nave Kingofcontry para que pase por él!—

—¡Si, señor!— respondieron todos y fueron en la caza del nombrado Elvis. Que al parecer se había metido hasta las cocinas… por los gritos que se escuchaban de ahí.

Dib tenía las pinzas en puño presionando sus labios con fuerza. Estaba que explotaba de la risa. Aunque sentía pena por el pobre Cocinero.

—Oye, Pips ¿Crees que ellos puedan con Elvis?— preguntó uno de los amigos del anfitrión, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Llugui —Recuerda que es muy fuerte. Elvis es el un Elite que fue Invasor y además él es de un Sector Activo en Zona Roja—

Dib se puso de pie sin pensarlo. Las Zonas Activas, a diferencia de las Inactivas, se dividen en niveles. Verde es un nivel de resistencia mínima. Amarillo es resistencia media… Rojo es amenaza mortal. Solo ocho Sectores estaban en ese modo, Sector Trece era uno de ellos, pero eso es por Zim. El Sector Trece en realidad no es un reto, ya todo fue conquistado y solo hay Colonias Mixtas y planetas que pronto terminarán siendo estacionamientos.

—¿Di-bug?— la voz de Pips lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Qué vas a hacer?— estaba sonriendo descaradamente —¿Te vas a ocupar de ese Elvis… _Por Mi_?—

Dib lo miró con algo de pena —Alguien debe de hacerlo— y evadió a tiempo un abrazo de su parte, al tiempo que algo explotaba en las cocinas —Elvis— siseó molesto y fue en su búsqueda. Paso a varias mesas de largo, donde todos lo miraban atentamente, mientras sacaba su sable del abrigo y lo activaba.

Escucho varios "Oooooooooh". Vio a Mem salir a su encuentro más adelante. Estaba sonriendo y tenía un laser listo.

—¿Le importa si le acompaño, señor?— preguntó sonriendo —Es mi deber protegerlo fuera de Nave Prima— dijo orgulloso.

Dib le sonrió —Claro, Mem— respondió mientras caminaban juntos hacia las cocinas. Dos soldados salieron huyendo mientras sus uniformes desprendían fuego.

—¿Puedo unírmeles?— Dib y Mem se giraron para ver a Mat. Sin duda ella era quien gozaba del mismo puesto que Mem en Nave Near —Conozco al Elite Elvis y es muy peligroso, especialmente ebrio— sonrió al tiempo que jugaba hábilmente con su laser —Creo que puedo ser de utilidad si las cosas se salen de control—

—Claro, vamos— le sonrió Dib, al tiempo que todos los cocineros salían huyendo… la mayoría desnudos.

Dib, Mem y Mat se acercaron con cuidado a la puerta. El más alto dejó salir al resto de los soldados que por su aspecto, les habían dado tremenda paliza. Eso molesto a Dib. Y mucho.

Dib entró sin miramientos, seguido de los dos asistentes, que apuntaban a todos lados con precaución. Un par de cocineros (desnudos) los vieron y agradecidos salieron de ahí. Se escuchó un grito del área de suministros y dos Cocineros más salieron corriendo (desnudos). Dib fue a paso firme y descubrió a Elvis, estaba desnudo y tenía a una de los Cocineros contra el piso, con uno de sus brazos haciendo presión sobre su garganta, mientras con la otra trataba de quitarle los pantalones.

—¡VAILA CONMIGO PIPS!—

—¡NOOO!— grito la pequeña Cocinera como pudo, mientras hacia todo lo posible por sujetar sus pantalones en su lugar.

Dib cerró su mandíbula con rabia. Sujeto a Elvis por los hombros y de un solo movimiento lo estrelló contra una de las paredes. La Cocinero miró a su salvador sin aliento —¿Estás bien?— pregunto el más alto serio.

—S-sí *cof* señor— gimió ahogadamente, sujetando su pantalones con una mano y con la otra frotándose dolorosamente el cuello.

—Mejor vete, nosotros nos encargaremos— Dib se giró para encarar a Elvis, pero un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula lo tiró al piso con estruendo.

—No te metas entre Pips y yo inferior— siseó la voz de Elvis y le dió una patada en el squidily-spoosh con tal violencia que Dib voló contra un estante.

—¡Deténgase Elite!— Elvis se giró y vio a Pep y Mat apuntándole con sus láser —Está prohibido que un Elite dañe a otro Elite que está entre los veinte próximos candidatos para Terrible Más Alto sin justificación— le previno Mat.

Elvis los miró con rabia desmedida —¡Imbéciles, yo soy de esa lista! ¡Soy intocable!— bramó furico.

Mem sonrió ampliamente —No lo decíamos por _usted_ señor—

Elvis se giró y vio a Dib ya de pie, mirándolo fríamente —Descuiden. No lo voy a lastimar mucho— sonrió un poco —Además él empezó con las agresiones. Yo solo vine a ayudar—

Elvis iba a gritarle algo, pero Dib se movió más rápido. En un parpadeo, lo último que el Elite-Invasor vio, fue un puño en guante negro… y después solo estuvo flotando, hasta estrellarse contra un estante.

Elvis se irguió torpemente y la furia en sus ojos casi los hacía brillar de forma antinatural. Rugió y se lanzo contra el otro alto, tacleándolo con tal fuerza que el estante donde lo estrello se doblo hacia adentro con un crujido metálico doloroso. Elvis se apartó hábilmente, antes de que su oponente lo golpeara en el squidily-spoosh con su rodilla.

Dib recibió un nuevo puñetazo en la mandíbula, seguido de tres más. Cayó contra el piso y sintió una patada aguda a su cara. Su boca se lleno de sangre y un punzante dolor. Abrió sus ojos y sostuvo a tiempo el pie de Elvis que iba a darle de lleno una vez más. Dib hizo caer a su oponente al golpear su único pie en el que ejercía presión para estar de pie. Elvis fue a dar al duro piso y Dib se fue sobre él. Le dio cuatro puñetazos antes de que el otro Elite lo empujara con fuerza. Ambos rodaron sobre el piso, mientras se clavaban las pinzas con fuerza y rabia.

Elvis clavó sus dientes en el cuello de su oponente, haciendo gemir ahogadamente. Dib contesto clavando sus pinzas en el abdomen de su oponente, muy cerca del squidily-spoosh. Elvis gritó de forma agónica y se apartó de él en un movimiento.

Dib hizo igual y se fue contra él. Le dio una patada con fuerza en el tórax mandándolo a volar fuera de la cocina. Elvis derrapó un poco sobre su PAK antes de estrellarse contra una mesa.

El líder de Nave Prima salió como una fiera en busca de su presa. Estaba furioso. Tenía una rabia desmedida por destruir a Elvis. La forma en la que tenía a la pequeña Cocinero contra el piso, forzándola con violencia a desprenderse de sus ropas había causado algo en él. Algo dentro, muy dentro se había roto.

Y Elvis iba a pagar por eso.

—¡Ponte de pie!— le rugió Dib, alzándolo con fuerza y dándole un puñetazo que volvió a tirarlo al piso —¡Hace un rato no eras tan débil cuando estabas forzándola!—

Elvis se puso de pie con algo de torpeza y lo miró con rabia —¡IMBECIL!— y se lanzó sobre Dib con una velocidad sorprendente, saltando sobre él como una gran bestia con sus garras extendidas. El líder del Sector Trece se hizo hacia atrás, parecía caer por voluntad propia mientras parecía que Elvis caería sobre él sin problemas. Entonces Dib tocó el piso con sus pinzas, alzó sus piernas y golpeó a Elvis directamente en el área del squidily-spoosh.

Elvis cayó tras su oponente. Dib hizo una hábil pirueta y se levanto sin problemas. El otro Elite, con torpeza logró erguirse sobre sus rodillas, sujetando dolorosamente el área baja del tórax. Si las miradas pudieran matar, ambos se hubieran mutilado ahí mismo.

—Vas a pagar por esto— le siseó Elvis con rabia y se puso de pie.

Dib lo miró seriamente. Era muy resistente. Demasiado.

Lo cual empezaba a darle una idea de lo increíblemente fuerte que era. Elvis no tenía ropa ni nada que pudiera proteger su piel, y aun así había aguantado golpe tras golpe sin verse afectado en gran medida. Los Irken son una de las pocas especies cuya sensibilidad dermal los obliga a cubrirse para auto-protegerse. No solo físicamente.

La piel al ser extremadamente sensible, manda distintas señales que pueden interferir con el PAK. Un golpe recibido sin un uniforme puesto, puede sentirse como un desgarramiento múltiple y un saludo de pinzas sin guantes, puede ser tomado como una caria lasciva que desencadena una lujuria que pocas veces puede ser controlada… lo cual conlleva a muchos a _bailar_ sin pensarlo dos veces en los lugares menos convenientes.

Por eso los uniformes son siempre obligatorios.

Dib evadió un golpe de Elvis que iba a su cara y tomando su brazo, hizo un movimiento nunca antes visto en Irk. Utilizó el propio peso de su adversario como ventaja; haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El PAK hizo un sonoro CLANK al golpear el piso.

Elvis gimió, pero volvió a ponerse de pie. De nuevo se fue contra su adversario y esta vez Dib no fue tan rápido. Recibió seis puñetazos que lo hicieron caer al piso con Elvis sobre él. El Elite del Sector Trece no sabría decir como lo logro, pero pudo sostener ambas pinzas de su atacante y darle un fuerte cabezazo. Elvis pareció confundido un par de segundos y Dib no los perdió. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo tiró de espaldas. Se fue sobre él y le regresó con mayor fuerza los golpes.

Dib se había dado cuenta por que Elvis no se detenía. Estaba ebrio. Su PAK no estaba recibiendo el dolor de forma correcta. Así que eso dejaba dos opciones. Uno. El dolor no estaba llegando a su PAK y este asumía que todo está bien. Dos. El PAK no estaba recibiendo el dolor con la suficiente fuerza y estaba pensando que eran caricias, lo que significaría que no estaba peleando con Elvis, sino con un Irken lujurioso.

Esperaba que fuera la uno.

—¡Voy a hacerte llegar el dolor de verdad!— le espetó Dib con rabia y le dio el veinte-algo golpe. En eso sin aviso, algo se clavo en su hombro, tumbándolo contra el piso. Dib alzó la mirada y rodó a tiempo para evitar una extremidad metálica de araña que iba hacia su cabeza y se clavó en el piso con un crujido estruendoso.

—¡PUES INTENTALO DE VERDAD IMBECIL!— le grito Elvis, sonriéndole con demencia. Si los golpes que le había dado lo dañaron, no lo parecía —¡YO SOY UN INVASOR, SOY ELITE ENTRE ELITES! ¡ESTOY EN LA LISTA DE LOS PRIMEROS VEINTE! ¡SOY INTOCABLE!—

Dib se puso de pie, sujetando su hombro que había sido perforado por una de las extremidades de Elvis y que ahora se mostraban expuestas, listas para ser usadas de nuevo.

—¡ESCUCHASTE BASURA! ¡SOY INTOCABLE!— rio Elvis, con una carcajada estruendosa y casi sin alma.

Eso le dio gracia a Dib —Solo un Terrible Más Alto es intocable— le dijo con frialdad y lo miró sin expresión —Eres uno más en el Imperio. No eres indispensable— Dib se preguntó a quien le había dicho eso… ¿A Elvis? ¿O a él?

—¡SEÑOR!— Dib se giró y vio a Mem a su derecha. Estaba a buena distancia de ellos, con todos los invitados a la fiesta mirándolo con sorpresa —¡ELITE ELVIS NO ES EL ZIM! ¡SI LO MATA ESTARA EN SERIOS PROEBLMAS! ¡NO VAYA A IR EN SERIO!— le advirtió, pero su asistente estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Al parecer esperaba lo contrario. Dib le sonrió y se giró a su adversario —Que bueno que me recordaron eso. No quisiera meterme en problemas por tu culpa—

Elvis cerró su mandíbula con fuerza y extendió sus extremidades de araña amenazadoramente —¡NO VOY A DEJAR NADA DE TI!—

Dib amplió su sonrisa —Inténtalo—

VRRRRRRRRRR

Ambos Elites se giraron a su izquierda, hacia los grandes ventanales. Estos estaban vibrando con fuerza. Y entonces sucedió. En menos de un segundo una de las enormes ventanas se auto-estrelló y la presión de la sala se perdió, iniciando la violenta succión de todos.

Dib sacó sus extremidades metalizadas a tiempo para clavarlas en el piso y evitar salir expulsado hacia el espacio. Elvis hizo lo mismo, mientras todas las mesas y sillas salían por el gran hueco. Dib entonces recordó que no estaban solos y se giró hacia Mem y el resto. Solo los asistentes estaban con sus extremidades metálicas clavadas al piso ¡Los Elites estaban sujetándose al piso con sus propias pinzas! ¡Por Irk! ¿Se podría ser tan estúpido?

Ahora iba a tener que ayudarlos si no deseaba verlos ¡Rayos! Uno de esos Elites-idiotas amigos de Pips fue el primero en perder su agarre. Dib tuvo que sacrificar una de sus extremidades para alcanzarlo con ella —¡Saca tus patas AHORA!— le gritó con fuerza, sujetándolo como podía de la cintura —¡No quiero morir!— chilló el otro pálido —¡No vas a morir!— y Dib tuvo que sacrificar otra extremidad para que entre ambas pudieran acercarlo a él. Una vez que tuvo al amigo de Pips entre sus brazos volvió a clavar sus extremidades en el piso. La succión continuaba y se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo todos iban a terminar en el espacio muy pronto.

—¿Qué es eso?— gritó el Irken en sus brazos, pero con el sonido de la succión apenas y escucho un susurro en sus antenas —¿Un Voot?— susurro Dib impactado. Si. Era un Voot y venía hacia ellos, acercado su nave y estacionándola horizontalmente en el orificio de la ventana. Un puente extensible surgió del Voot para comunicar la ventana con ellos. La falta de presión se estabilizo y la violeta fuerza de succión paro de golpe.

Hubo fuertes murmullos de gratitud y sorpresa, mientras todos (los que si sacaron sus extremidades) guardaban sus patas de araña en los PAK's, pero inmediatamente después, todos enmudecieron al ver como un Irken Elite surgía del Voot. Este cruzó el puente y entró a la sala donde todos estaban. Su uniforme resaltaba su importancia. No era como el de Dib, que consistía en un pantalón y largo abrigo color verde, con un cinturón plateado.

El uniforme de ese Elite era de un purpura oscuro con detalles en gris.

Era un uniforme de Soldado Elite.

Era un Irken de una Zona Activa.

El recién llegado caminaba de forma imponente. Emitía un aura de fuerza increíble. Dib nunca había conocido a un Irken como él. Ni siquiera los Terribles Más Altos emitían esa fuerza tan estruendosa y sumamente sofocante. Era poder. Fuerza. Violencia. Era terror.

Dib podía sentir como su cuerpo le obligaba a no moverse ante ese ser tan importante. Como si su sola presencia fuera a ser aniquilada si hacia cualquier movimiento mínimo.

—Elvis— siseó el recién llegado, con una voz fría y mirando al nombrado con sus ojos ámbar apenas abiertos —¿Qué rayos haces aquí con esta basura?—

—Terrible Gazlord— habló el desnudo Irken, con una expresión de dolor. Era como si le costara hablar —Yo, yo vine por mi Pips— dijo sumamente agitado. No solo era hablar. Respirar parecía ser casi imposible para él.

—¿Pips?— la voz del Gazlord se escuchó como un gruñido feroz y miró al grupo de Irkens más al fondo —¿Quién es este _Pips_?— preguntó ásperamente. Dib vio como todos los Elites y asistentes señalaban al nombrado, que estaba _muy_ pálido.

—Mph, solo otra basura— se limitó con una expresión de asco el Gazlord, y miró a Elvis —Vamos— ordenó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

—S-si, Terrible Gazlord— respondió Elvis, siguiéndolo inmediatamente.

Fue cuando Dib entendió lo que había pasado y soltó al amigo de Pips que aun tenía en brazos, y no había dejado ir por la gran impresión que le había dado el Irken Elite de Zona Activa —Oye, espera Gazlord— lo llamó con fuerza.

Hubo una enorme cantidad de "Gasp" y "Gulp" al fondo, llenos de temor. Incluso Elvis se giró a verlo como si hubiera hecho la cosa más estúpida del universo. Pero eso no le importo a Dib, había logrado su cometido. El Gazlord se detuvo. No se giró, pero le miraba sobre su hombros con una mirada poderosa y terriblemente amenazante —¿Te has dirigido a mí basura?—

Dib lo miró severamente —¿Has sido tú quien estrelló la ventana?— pregunto con rabia contenida.

—Si ¿Y?— la respuesta del Gazlord fue clara.

—Pudiste matarnos a todos— Dib lo miraba furioso y detiene, sin sorprenderse, una extremidad de araña que iba directo a su cabeza. La presión que ejerce el Gazlord es sorprendente. _Pero no es el único aquí que sabe intimidar_ piensa Dib, estrechando su mirada con furia y apartando un poco la pinza de su visión para fijar al Gazlord. Sigue en la misma posición. No se ha girado por completo y le mira por sobre el hombro sin inmutarse.

—¿Quién eres tú?— pregunta el Irken de ojos ámbar, haciendo mayor presión sobre su extremidad.

Las pinzas de Dib tiemblan por el esfuerzo que hacen por evitar que esa pata de araña termine por clavarse en su frente —Soy Di-bug— responde el de ojos purpura.

—¿Di-bug?— pregunta Elvis mirándolo con sorpresa y después con rabia —¡Tú eres quien me ha quitado a mi Pips!—

—¿Tú ?— pregunta ahora el Gazlord, estrechando un poco su mirada —¿Eres el basura que ha puesto su Sector en modo Activo por ese defecto del Zim?—

—Si— responde el líder de Nave Prima con fuerza.

El Gazlord parece ofendido y se gira a encararlo con rabia absoluta —¿Tienes idea de quién soy? Soy el Tercero para Terrible Más Alto, el Irken más importante después de nuestros líderes —

Dib sonríe de lado —Es la primera vez que escucho de ti, no eres tan importante entonces— y detiene una nueva extremidad que iba a clavarse en su sqeedly-spoosh. Dib lo mira fijamente, solo hay resentimiento en sus ojos —¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Tratar de matar a cada Irken que se te cruza en el camino?— le espeta y de un movimiento suelta las extremidades sin preocuparse.

El Gazlord lo mira con frialdad, al tiempo que guarda sus patas auxiliares en el PAK. Esta vez Dib no se siente intimidado por la gran presión que está ejerciendo. Puede sentirla y le regresa con desafío la mirada. Ha perdido por el Gazlord todo respeto que pudo tenerle, no por que tratara de matarlos, sino porque piensa que ellos no valen la pena.

Y para Dib, todos valen la pena. Todos son valiosos. Todos se esmeran cada jornada para seguir adelante. Todos sufren y ríen de igual manera… ¿Cómo se atreve el Gazlord? ¿Cómo se atreve a tratara de terminar sus vidas como si no fueran nada?

_Nunca se lo voy a perdonar_ piensa Dib, apretando sus pinzas con tal fuerza que duele _Nunca se lo voy a perdonar._

El Gazlord es como todo el resto de los Irken de alta unidad que ha conocido y han tratado de matarlo. Son egoístas, crueles, manipuladores, abusivos, déspotas, mentirosos, torturadores… no les importa quién cae mientras ellos sigan de pie. Dib no respeta eso. Dib no cree en eso.

Y se rebela.

Porque, para él, eso no es Irk. Eso no es el Imperio. Eso no es ser Irken.

Mira fijamente al Gazlord y este hace igual. Por un momento, la diferencia de altura entre ambos no es importante. Dib irgue su mirada sin debilidad, sin temor. Con fuerza. Con Poder.

—Espero que te gusten los mundos de pesadillas— le dice suavemente el Gazlord, entreabriendo sus ojos ámbar con frialdad —Por qué has entrado a uno del cual no vas a escapar—

Dib estrecha su mirada —Inténtalo—

Se escucharon varios chillidos de horror cuando una de las extremidades del Gazlord se detuvo a menos de una pinza del rostro del ojipurpura. Pero Dib no se sorprendió. Lo miraba con la misma expresión inmutable que su atacante le estaba proporcionando.

El Gazlord estrecho su mirada —¿Tienes tanto miedo que no puedes moverte?— pregunto con esa voz gutural, como el de una bestia rabiosa.

—Observa bien…— respondió Dib cruzando sus brazos. Y con un CLINK la punta de la pata de araña mecánica cayó al piso. Hubo varios "Gasp" y murmullos. Elvis incluso abrió sus ojos de forma antinatural.

Solo el Gazlord y su retador seguían mirándose fijamente. Ninguno mostraba sorpresa, temor, odio o algo. Dib sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba leyendo las expresiones de su oponente para saber que haría ahora. Y sabía que el Gazlord hacia lo mismo.

Un PIP surgió casi con violencia del silencio. El Gazlord se dio la vuelta —Tengo una nueva tarea— siseó retirándose —Pero pagaras. Todos lo hacen— Dib lo miró entrar al Voot, seguido de Elvis que lo miraba con sorpresa. _Pedante engreído_ pensó el líder del Sector Trece, sacando una de sus armas de reciente invención. Una granada de espuma solida.

_Pensaba usarla con Zim en cuanto pudiera, pero creo que alcanzara a cubrir el orificio de la ventana _ pensó con ligera decepción, mientras activaba la granada y la lanzaba a la ventana rota para que sellara el orificio. El Voot se fue, pero Dib pudo sentir la mirada del Gazlord sobre él todo el tiempo.

_Trata de matarme Gazlord_ pensaba el oji-purpura_ Pero nunca dejare que me derrote alguien co_—¡DI-BUG!—

—¡UGH!— Dib se fue hacia atrás en una posición dolorosa. Pips le saltó por detrás y estaba colgado de su cuello. O mejor dicho, ahorcándolo.

—¡Eso fue increíble!— gritaba Pips y lo soltó de repente para girarse a los demás —¿No les dije que era INCREÍBLE?—

—¿Está bien señor?— preguntó Mem acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

—*cof* Creo *ug*— gimió Dib, frotándose con cuidado el cuello —Gracias *cof* por recordarme que no *cof* debía matar a Elvis— le sonrió un poco adolorido.

Mem se vio esplendido.

—¿Señor, está bien?— pregunto Wisconsin, surgiendo de entre todos los que se estaban arremolinando (más que nada todos estaban con Pips gritando cosas como —¡Es verdad Pips, es muy fuerte!—, —¡Pips, eres increíble por tener a alguien como él a tú lado!— y cosas de ese estilo).

Dib miró a su asistente sonriendo —Si, lo peor ya paso— y miró a Meyo detrás de Wisconsin —Meyo ¿Cómo están los Cocineros?—

El nombrado lo observo con curiosidad —Bien, señor. Todos agradecen que el Elite Elvis no los hubiera matado—

—La paliza que le ha dado fue genial, señor— intervino una sonriente Mat, surgiendo de entre todos —Recordare este día por siempre—

Dib iba a responderle algo, cuando Pips lo jaló del brazo, mientras llamaba a todos muy contento —¡Vamos a seguir con el concurso de Karaoke después de que los Conserjes terminen de limpiar la sala! ¡Así que mientras vayan a comer los mejores snacks del otro lado del universo!— señalo una sala y los paso a todos de largo — ¡Yo voy a darle un nuevo uniforme a Di-bug, ya regresamos! — y salió de la sala, con Dib siendo jalado (y con cara de desconcierto) — ¡Michel y Jackson! — señaló Pips a dos de los guardias —Llamen a los Técnicos para que arreglen la ventana ¡Estaré en mi cuarto un rato! ¡Vente Di-bug!— y siguió jalándolo con fuerza.

Dib se hubiera quejado, pero la verdad es que si necesitaba un uniforme. No se había dado cuenta, pero cuando peleo con Elvis, este, con sus pinzas, le había dejado varios orificios y desgarres en el abrigo. Así que se dejó hacer. Al menos Pips no estaba de parlanchín.

—¡Te va a encantar mi cuarto!— le sonrió Pips, mientras subían por un elevador.

Dib lo miró cansado —Ya puedes soltarme— le dijo, sintiendo como sus músculos estaban adoloridos.

—Está bien— sonrió Pips coquetamente —Pero después de _eso_ no te voy a dejar ir— y jugó con sus pinzas enigmáticamente. Dib lo miró confundido. Había olvidado lo raro que era su ex compañero. Un PIN abrió las puertas y ambos salieron del elevador. Sorpresivamente, Pips cumplió su palabra y no se dejo caer con todo su peso sobre Dib.

—¡Ese es mi cuarto!— le indico el líder del Sector Veintiuno y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su acompañante. Dib miró sorprendido el interior. Era todo lo contrario a lo que él tenía en Nave Prima, limitado a una cama, un par de sillones y su closet (claro que se veía muy vacio con todo el enorme espacio con el que gozaba). A diferencia de Dib, Pips tenía todo _lleno_. La cama era enorme, el piso tenía una linda alfombra color rosa-rojizo, dos estéreos potentes, doce pantallas gigantes con canales de snacks, una amplia vista en las ventanas que tenían algo como estrellitas fosforescentes pegadas y _cientos_ de revistas por todos lados.

—¿Qué te parece?— le sonrió Pips, extendiendo sus brazos para que viera todo el lugar.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en el cuarto de alguien más— sonríe Dib, apreciando las diferencias.

—¿Enserio?— chilló Pips emocionado —¡Eres un travieso!— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Ah… Si— respondió Dib, sonriendo confundido. No había entendido eso de travieso. _Quizás piensa que mi cuarto es como el de él_ pensó, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Di-bug! Quítate el uniforme— le dijo Pips, rumbo a un armario.

—Claro— se limito a responder el más alto sin mirarlo, al tiempo que empezaba a quitarse el cinturón _Su cuarto es muy diferente al mío_ suspiró al ver la alfombra _Por donde lo vea el cuarto de Pips está lleno de vida. Tiene muchas cosas confortables y muestra claramente lo que a él le gusta… el mío solo tiene los muebles, y, bueno, mi oficina está al lado, donde tengo el laboratorio. Fuera de eso no hay nada más que sea… ¿Un reflejo de mi personalidad?_ Deja el cinturón en la cama y se desabrocha el abrigo, que deja ver su camisa negra de manga larga _Quizás debería pensar en redecorarlo_ suspira _Ahora que lo comparo con el de Pips, el mío esta sin vida… nunca he estado en el cuarto de alguien más, bueno, a lo mejor no todos son así _suspira de nuevo, dejando su abrigo en el sillón, pulcramente doblado y ordenado.

En eso, los brazos de Pips lo abrazan sorpresivamente de la cintura —¡Ey!— se molesta Dib, por la violación a su espacio privado —¡Pips ya deja de-AAH!— no termina la frase y se aparata tan rápidamente del otro Elite que tropieza con el sillón y cae al piso sin mucha clase —¿Q-Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES ASÍ?— grita sin pensarlo, señalando a Pips desde su no muy agraciada posición en el suelo alfombrado.

—¿Así como?—

—¡DESNUDO!—

Pips sonríe traviesamente —¿Enserió crees que vinimos a _mi_ cuarto solo a cambiarte de uniforme? — y se lanza sobre Dib, quien ágilmente lo evita y salta sobre la cama sin darse cuenta —¡NO HAGAS ESO!— le espeta el líder de Nave Prima, recordando ese sentimiento de terror en Foodcourtia, cuando las ratas asesinas lo perseguían por el drenaje… sólo que ahora esas ratas habían sido sustituidas por Pips. Un desnudo Pips.

—¡Muy bien, entonces lo haremos en la cama!—

—¡NO!— grito Dib dándose la vuelta para saltar de la cama de nuevo, pero no fue lo suficientemente ágil Pips le cayó sobre la espalda.

—¡Quítate esa camisa!—

—¡NOO! ¡DEJAME!—

—¡AJÁ, ya tengo tu camisa! ¿Qué es ese dije que llevas en el cuello? Oh, no importa ¡Mmm, que buen cuerpo tienes! ¡Ahora vamos por los!—

—¡DEJA MIS PANTALONES, NO!— Dib rueda fuera de su alcance (haciendo que Pips caiga de espaldas) y topa con la cabecera de la cama —¡ALEJTAE DE MÍ!— lo señala casi histérico y se cubre con una almohada.

Pips se irgue sobre sus rodillas y lo mira molesto —¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Di-bug?— se cruza de brazos —¡Actúas como un smeet sin programación! ¡Como si esta fuera la primera vez que bailaaaaa… ¿…?— Pips lo mira sorprendido —No me digas que… ¿Es tú primera vez?—

Dib siente como toda su cara arde como un maldito núcleo radiactivo —Y-y-yo… este…—

Pips se lleva las pinzas a la boca, como queriendo evitar un grito —¡No! ¿Enserio?— se hace un incomodo y pesado silencio entre ellos.

—Um… ¿Sabes lo que es _bailar_, cierto?—

—¡Claro que se!— responde Dib a la defensiva, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada entre sus brazos —Pe-pero he estado… um, ocupado, y, he, he estado haciendo cosas y… y… cosas… y…— siente su cara más ardiente que antes. Jamás. JAMAS se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que iría a compartir un aspecto tan íntimo de su vida con Pips. _Oh, Irk ¿POR QUÉ DE TODOS ÉL?_

—Pero… pero…— Pips abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. Parecía no encontrar la forma correcta de transmitir lo que pensaba —Pero… _¿Porqué?_— pregunto el líder del Sector Veintiuno, casi ofendido por lo que había escuchado —¡Eres un Elite! ¡Eres un Irken! ¡Los Irken adoramos _bailar_!— exclamo en un tono que sonaba aun "Ósea, _obvio_".

Dib lo miró con bastante incomodidad —N-no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, creo—

—¿_CREES_?— Pips sonaba más escandalizado.

—¿Pues _qué_ quieres que te diga?— soltó Dib molesto —¡Mi vida no ha estado llena de buena suerte! ¿Sabes lo imposible que es para mí encontrar a un Irken que no desee matarme? ¡Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas a cada momento del día! ¡Desde de siempre ha sido así! ¡Tú trataste de matarme junto con Mac! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Ustedes y todos los idiotas de la clase me agarraban a golpes a cada rato sin darme descanso!—

Pips lo mira pensativo y se cruza de brazos —Que rencoroso eres—

Dib siente que ese tic en el ojo (casi exclusivo para los destrozos mortales de Zim) le ha regresado —¿Rencoroso? ¿_Yo_? ¡Trataron de matarme! ¿Ya se te olvido la bomba que me pusiste en el uniforme?—

—Era solo una bomba de aire comprimido— suspiró Pips como si nada —De un dolor de músculo no pasa—

—Entonces debería yo hacerte los mismo para que veas lo que se siente— le siseó Dib furioso.

Pips lo miró seriamente unos momentos y después sonrió —Es decir que… si _ bailamos _ahora… ¿Yo tomaría tú primera vez, eh?—

Dib lo miró ofendido, pero con un intenso sonrojo verde oscuro —¡No!—

—¿Cómo que no?—

—¡No voy a _bailar_ contigo!—

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Pips de nuevo ofendido.

—No sé tú— le dijo Dib, mirándolo severamente —Pero a mí no me llama la atención _bailar_ con alguien que trato de matarme no una, sino _varias_ veces y ¡Ah!— grita al tiempo que Pips se le ha echado de nuevo encima —¡Quítate! ¡QUITATE! ¡DEJA MIS PANTALONES!—

—¡Te va a gustar! ¡Soy el mejor de este lado del universo!— le responde Pips, jalando sus pantalones, a los cuales Dib aferra sus pinzas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—¡NOO!— Dib mira con horror como su prenda comienza a ceder y empuja con fuerza a Pips, este cae de espaldas y el oji-violeta se posiciona arriba de él para sujetarle los brazos —¡Te dije que NO quiero!—

—¡Oooh, SI! ¡Vamos Di-bug, toma la iniciativa! Wow, esas cicatrices en tu pecho y brazo te hacen ver muy sexy ¡Báilame!—

—¡Ya de dije que no y!—

DING

—¿EH?—

Ambos Elites se giran a la entrada, donde alguien ha abierto la compuerta. Dib siente como pierde el aliento. ¡_Oh, Irk, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

—Ah, perdón, no sabía que, yo, lo siento— y Monc serró la compuerta de nuevo.

—Ey ¿Qué no era ese uno de tus asistentes? ¿Qué hace en?—Pips no termino la frase. Dib salto de la cama, tomó su camisa que estaba en el piso y siguió de largo. Abrió y cerró la compuerta estruendosamente antes verse en el pasillo, jadeando incontrolablemente por lo que fue una HORRIBLE pesadilla. HORRIBLE PESADILLA.

—¡Di-bug!— se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Dib sintió un enorme escalofrío y salió corriendo, dobló el pasillo y tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer dolorosamente al piso.

—¡UG!—

—¡OW! ¡Fíjate idiota!—

—Ww, lo siento— gimió Dib, sujetándose la barbilla dolorosamente, solo para girarse y ver a Monc en el piso igual que él.

—Ah, es _usted_— le dijo su asistentes, escupiendo veneno en sus palabras.

DING

—¡DI-BUG!—

—¿Y ahora qué esta AAH!— Monc no pudo hacer más. Dib se puso de pie de un salto y cogió a su asistente de la cintura para emprender lo que sería la carrera de su vida. Salvar su estatus de _no_-_baile_.

—¡Suélteme!— le gritaba Monc furioso entre sus brazos, tratando como loco de apartarse de Dib —¡Suélteme pervertido!—

—¡Cállate Monc!— le respondió el más alto sin mirarlo, muy ocupado mirando al frente para dejar a Pips MUY atrás.

—¡No quiero que alguien como usted me toque! ¡Lascivo! ¡Impuro! ¡Degenerado exhibicionista! ¡SUELTEME AHORA!— y le dio un puntapié justo en el sqeedly-spoosh. Del inesperado golpe, Dib termino flaqueado y cayeron al piso. Bueno. Dib lo hizo. Monc se soltó a tiempo y cayó sin problemas sobre sus dos pies.

El líder de Sector Trece se puso de pie tambaleante y se giró a su asistente con rabia pura en el rostro —Eres… un…— no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre Monc. Este pareció listo para la pela… hasta que sintió como sus mejillas eran estiradas dolorosamente —¡Desgraciado infeliz!— le grito Dib furioso, asegurándose de jalarle con más fuerza las mejillas.

—Ow, ow, ow, ow— se quejó Monc. Dib lo notó sorprendido pero no le dio importancia, porque de inmediato su asistente pareció salir de sus pensamientos y le hizo lo mismo.

—¡Jueg-ame!—

—¡Jueg-eme pimego!—

—¡Tu egpesag-e!—

—¡Egbegio!—

—¡Ig-ioa!—

—¡DI-BUG!—

—¡E ueg-o si me ueg-as imero!—

—¡Ien!— Monc soltó a Dib y este hizo igual. Los pasos apresurados de Pips se escuchaban cerca —¿Qué se supone va a hacer ahora, eh? El Pips está molesto— le sonrió Monc con malicia pura.

Dib le sonrió de la misma forma —¿Voy? ¡Vamos!— y sin darle tiempo a nada, volvió a tomarlo de cintura para empezar a correr.

—¡Suélteme!— le espeto Monc furioso.

Dib no lo miró, pero sonrió abiertamente mientras doblaban otro pasillo —Muy bien Monc, quédate atrás y enfrenta la furia de ese tonto por haberlo interrumpido en su intento por bailar ¡Estoy seguro que va a escucharte antes de mandarte a la Purga! —

—Podemos escapar por ese pasillo— dijo Monc señalando más adelante.

_¿No que no?_ Sonrió mentalmente el más alto, doblando por el pasillo que señalaba su asistente… que resulto no tener salida —¿Algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa antes de que te deje aquí a merced de Pips?— le exclamó su líder molesto.

—Arriba, idiota— señalo Monc molesto. Su jefe pudo ver un ducto de ventilación y no perdió tiempo. Saco sus extremidades mecánicas y con ella abrió la escotilla. Subió primero a Monc y después fue él.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó el asistente de brazos cruzados. Dib colocó la escotilla en su lugar y le sonrió de lado —Nada mal, supongo— se puso de pie —Ahora vámonos de aquí, no quiero que ese tonto nos escuche—

—Entonces vamos por aquí— dijo el pequeño asistente, en un tono de orden. Dib le siguió sin decir nada. Estaba ya bastante agradecido con tan solo escapar de Pips… eso, y aun conservar su estatus de _no-baile_.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y doblaron unos más. Dib había olvidado un poco como eran los ductos de ventilación, pero su PAK no, y le estaba informando que iban rumbo a las cocinas. Monc dobló un pasillo y él más alto le dio alcance cuando se detuvo.

Podía ver porque lo hizo. Un gran tuvo de ventilación de casi veinte metros estaba frente a ellos. Podía sentirse una gran presión de aire surgir de la ventilador que estaba en el techo y hacia circular la ventilación del interior de la nave. Todas las naves tenían ductos tan grandes como estos, especialmente cerca de las cocinas y los Reactores Centrales, donde el calor era extremadamente sofocante.

El problema de este, era que su tamaño hacía imposible pasar por él y la presión del aire los haría volar hasta el ventilador que los rebanaría sin problemas. Lo cual no era una opción.

—Vamos a tener que regresar— suspiró Dib.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Monc, acercándose a la orilla del enorme ducto.

—No te acerques mucho, la corriente del aire podría alzarte— le previno Dib, acercándose también.

—Creo haber visto a un Irken— le dijo Monc seriamente.

—¿Cómo dices? — Dib se acercó más a la orilla y un repentino vértigo sufrido por un golpe en su espalda lo hizo entrar dentro de la corriente del aire. Lo último que Dib vio, fue a Monc sonriendo, mientras el volaba irregularmente hacia el enorme ventilador de metal.

…

…

…

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**, **Kamui Silverfox**,**UxieSweetie**,**Ero boggart el kritiko**, **Master911****toaneo07****, ****Dark-KannaI****, ****mayotango131**** , ****Lady Near**** , ****maestro jedi**** y ****Nina feliz**

Gracias por sus mensajes! Por la prisa lo voy a dejar así, perdón si no me tomo el tiempo de responderles como se debe, pero acabo de llegar cae una hora y la verdad ya hace sueño. Espero tener oportunidad de subir algo mañana. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo!


	15. NAVE NEAR, CANTANDO EL ADIOS

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Hola, perdón, pero creo que este es el ultimo capitulo que subo en esta semana. Tengo mucho trabajo y necesito sacarlo ¿Pueden creer que son las tres de la mañana y apenas voy a dormirme? Me repito a mi misma todo el tiempo que solo estoy en el trabajo por el dinero, es lo único que me anima a salir adelante *sigh* pero claro que agradezco a Dios el poder tener este trabajo, tengo un buen de deudas que pagar n_n

Ok, pero solo por esta semana. El proyecto se termina para el sábado, así que para el lunes yo creo que retomo el ritmo de actualizar por día, gracias!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib sintió como golpeaba contra las paredes, conforme subía. Entró en pánico cuando pudo ver más adelante el enorme ventilador giratorio. Extrajo sus patas mecánicas y un horrible rechinido agudo grito sobre el metal… y Dib gritó con él. No podía detenerse, iba muy rápido. Iba a morir si no hacía algo.

Hizo lo único que pudo pensar, ordenó a sus nano-botd salir y formar un lazo para pegarse al centro del ventilador y evitar las mortales aspas. Estos obedecieron a su orden después de crear el lazo, lo halaron hacia el centro. Pero la corriente era muy fuerte conforme se acercaba, tuvo un rebote y rozó una de las aspas que le abrió el brazo derecho. Dib ordenó hacer más presión a los nano-bots y estos obedecieron.

Estuvo a dos pinzas de perder la cabeza.

Dib se aferró al centro del ventilador con sus extremidades mecánicas. Ahora podía moverse con mayor libertad. Encontró la escotilla de mantenimiento y entró sin esperar más. Cuando estuvo del otro lado se dejó caer sin tacto. Jadeaba casi con violencia.

—Ah… ah… cerca… ah… muy… ah… cerca…— se decía entre exhalaciones rápidas, mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su sqeedly-spoosh.

Una punzada lo tomó por sorpresa, entonces vio su brazo. Estaba sangrando por una herida bastante profunda. No la había notado por el shock de casi morir rebanado, pero ahora que se había calmado un poco, el dolor empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte.

_Un momento ¿Y mi camisa? La tenía en mis ¡AGH! ¡Maldita sea Monc! ¡Vas a pagar por dejarme medio desnudo imbécil hijo de Vorth!_ Dib gimió resignado _Bueno, al menos aun tengo mi dije de la foto que nos tomamos en grupo Pep y Ka-rl_ y se abrochó el pantalón que no se había dado cuenta, estaba medio abierto del zíper _Maldito Pips, solo de pensar que casi se sale con la suya_ un horrible escalofrío le recorre hasta el PAK _No, mejor ni pensarlo_ suspira con pesada resignación y emprende la marcha a… bueno, a donde sea.

Lo malo es que va a tener que esperar a que el PAK restaure su herida… lo cual iba a ser lento y doloroso. Dib extraño muuuucho a Roi y sus benditos medicamentos.

Veinte minutos después, el líder de Nave Prima descubrió algo. Estaba perdido. Su PAK no podía enlazarse de forma correcta a la computadora de Nave Near y no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba. Tampoco imaginaba en qué nivel estaba por que la corriente del ducto lo había golpeado contra los muros sólidos tantas veces que no recordaba nada antes de—Dib se detuvo con calma. Un resplandor más delante de color azul eléctrico capto su atención.

Él sabía lo que era eso. Era el Núcleo Central.

—Entonces estoy en el centro de la nave— suspiró Dib —No puedo creer que este tan cerca del Núcleo— encamino sus pasos por el ducto donde el resplandor se asomaba. No tardo en encontrar donde desembocaba. El Área del Núcleo Central era una gran cámara cilíndrica, conectada por cientos de ductos, que daban transito a la ventilación de la nave. Todos ellos estaban hechos del mejor metal Irken, por lo tanto la radioactividad del Núcleo no les afectaba y no había riesgos de contaminación en el ambiente.

Pero eso era _dentro_ de los ductos. Fuera de ellos sería muy fácil morir por el envenenamiento de la radiactividad, si se exponía demasiado a ella.

Dib bajó la mirada, donde una intensa luz azul eléctrico emergía de una esfera de apariencia liquida metálica _No veo que este entrando en masa _pensó aliviado _Eso me da tiempo para entrar a los ductos superiores y estar en el camino correcto_ se dijo mirando los cientos de ductos que cruzaban la enorme bóveda de lado a lado. Extendió sus patas de araña y llegó sin problemas de un impulso al más cercano. Unas letras en color verde rezaban "Bodega a-ce-doce-quince-cero-tres". Dib alzo la mirada y busco uno con letras color azul que dijera "Dormitorios ca-tres-veinte-doce-cuatro", que eran los ductos, que por lo general, cruzaban cerca de la sala de Teletransportadores.

Dib estaba decidido a abandonar Nave Near y luego inventar la excusa de que Zim había hecho algo. Tomó un nuevo impulso y subió a otro ducto. Siguió así, hasta que vio uno, cuatro ductos más arriba, que era el que buscaba… y no solo eso… ese ducto tenía algo colgando de él… ¿Pies? … ¿Era eso un uniforme de…? Dib abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Un Irken. Un Irken estaba colgando de ese ducto. Saltó rápidamente entre los ductos y justo a tiempo, cogió en brazos al Irken que había caído (al parecer se había estado aferrando sin éxito para evitar caer).

El salto que Dib hizo, le permitió salvar al pequeño Irken que tenía en brazos, pero, le había dado tanto impulso que terminó llegando al muro de la bóveda y tuvo que clavar sus extremidades en el metal para alcanzar a frenar y evitar caer hasta el fondo, donde el Núcleo Central estaba y los hubiera, literalmente, derretido en carne viva.

_Aunque, si no mejoro nuestra situación actual, creo que vamos a terminar cayendo_ Dib miró la posición casi vertical que tenían. Sus patas mecánicas estaban usando toda la fuerza posible por mantenerla y no hacerlos caer _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Piensa, piensa!_ Alzó la mirada. No había ni un solo ducto cerca de ellos. Todos estaban o muy arriba o muy abajo, y más abajo de lo que ya estaban era peligroso. La temperatura aumentaba entre más cerca estuvieran del Núcleo, pero la radiactividad que emitía podía envenenarlos si no se apartaban a un lugar más alto.

Dib sentía como el pequeño Irken se aferraba a él con fuerza. La luz azul eléctrico era tan intensa en ese nivel, que no podía distinguir su uniforme. Era muy grande para ser un Conserje o un Cocinero, quizás fuera un Técnico o Soldado o Comunicador.

—Descuida— le dijo con calma, cerca de la antena para que lo escuchara —Voy a sacarnos de aquí, confía en mí—

El pequeño Irken lo miró sorprendido, una horrible cicatriz cruzaba sus dos ojos.

Dib le sonrió con cariño —No tengas miedo— y activo sus nano-bots para darle más fuerza a sus extremidades mecánicas. Abrazó con más fuerza al Irken y miró hacia arriba —Este soy yo sin miedo—

El impulso fue mayor al que uno normal los hubiera llevado. Fue quizás cuatro veces mayor. Fue lo suficiente para subir al más cercano y seguir con el ritmo hasta llegar más y más arriba. No pararon hasta que Dib encontró al ducto que pasaba por las cocinas. El pequeño Irken seguramente trabajaba para Pips, lo correcto sería llevarlo primero a la enfermería, para asegurar que estuviera bien.

Abrió la escotilla de mantenimiento, del ducto con letras rosas, y saltaron dentro. Estaba oscuro así que Dib bajo con cuidado al pequeño Irken, antes de cerrar la escotilla herméticamente. Si el Núcleo entraba en masa, como hacía cada media jornada para expulsar la energía de sobra, no deseaba que se filtrara y envenenara a la tripulación de Nave Near.

Una vez se aseguro que la escotilla estuviera bien cerrada, sacó una linterna de su PAK para alumbrarles el camino —Vamos por aquí, las cocinas están cercas— avisó Dib, detectando el clásico olor a snacks —Pasándolas está la enfermería y—

KRAKC

—¿Eh? ¿Qué fue ese-?—

KRACK de nuevo. Y algo cedió bajo sus pies.

—¡AGH!—

CRASH se escuchó cuando cayó sobre unas cajas. Dib rodo dolorosamente y miró arriba de él. Al parecer había pisado una escotilla mal cerrada y esta había cedido con su peso. El Irken de la cicatriz en los ojos lo miraba desde arriba, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?—

—¡PERVETIDO!—

—¿Qué?— Dib miró detrás de él, y vio a dos hembras Irken fulminándolo con veneno puro, mientras se cubrían torpemente con sus uniformes, ya que estaban completamente desnu… un momento —¿Texas?— preguntó Dib sorprendido.

—¿QUE?— soltó ella furiosa, cubriéndose pudorosamente.

—¡Largo de aquí imbécil!— le gritó la otra hembra. Era una Elite de ojos rosas —¿Qué tanto me vez estúpido hijo de Vorth? ¿Qué nunca había svisto a una Irken con un cuerpo tan bello como el mío? ¡LARGO!— y le señaló la salida… ey, ahora que lo notaba… estaban en una bodega de almacenamiento…

_¿Qué hacen ellas desnudas en una de las… Oh. ¡UPS!_ Dib se sonrojo violentamente y se irguió de golpe —¡Lo siento!— chilló retrocediendo hacia la salida.

—**¡LARGO!—** le gritó la Elite furiosa. Dib Salió disparado y cerró la compuerta después de salir. Entonces recordó al pequeño de la cicatriz en los ojos.

—Um, eh, esto…— gimió del otro lado de la puerta —¡O-olvide a un Irken y, este, bueno…!— su sonrojo se hizo más intensó —¿Pu-pu-puedo pasa—AUG!— gimió cuando le lanzaron algo muy pesado encima que de la sorpresa, lo hizo caer de espaldas.

—¡Y NO QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO AQUÍ!— le espeto la Elite entes de cerrar la compuerta con fuerza. Lo último que Dib escuchó de ellas fue algo de —¿Y en que nos quedamos hermosa?— seguido de varias risillas.

Dib miró lo que le habían echado encima y que ahora estaba sobre su pecho. Era el pequeño Irken, que se frotaba la cabeza adolorido. Sus antenas estaban dobladas de la mitad hacia adelante, como si estuvieran rotas, quizás se había golpeado con… Rayos. Dib parpadeó dos veces antes de reconocerlo. Era Monc.

Monc era el pequeño Irken que había salvado. Era el Irken de la horrible cicatriz en sus ojos… por eso usaba sus gafas de una sola lamina todo el tiempo.

Monc se giró a verlo con expresión relajada. Dib le sostuvo la mirada un poco antes de hablar —¿Qué?— le sonrió de lado —No voy a bailar contigo aquí, en medio del pasillo—

Monc le golpeó el sqeedly-spoosh.

Dib le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

Monc le mordió la mano.

Dib le mordió el pie.

Monc lo pateó en la mandíbula.

Dib le estiró las mejillas con fuerza.

Ambos se apartaron de un salto, listos para pelear.

—¡Vaya fiesta! ¡Sí! — Ambos se giraron y vieron pasar una pantalla levitante entre ellos (que no dejaba de girar irregularmente) —¡Fiesta, fiesta, que siga la fiesta! ¡Vamos a divertirnos hasta que el PAK aguante! ¡Fiesta, fiesta, que siga la ¿Eh?— la pantalla se detuvo y se giro a Dib. No había nada en ella, solo oscuridad y un par de ojos brillantes. Era Wako.

Su Científico habló, audiblemente borracho —¡Que buena fiesta! ¿Verdad?— y se giró a Monc —¡Monc! ¡Así se hace, únete a la fiesta! ¡Qué bueno que te has relajado! ¡Vamos a seguirle hasta que el PAK aguante!— y siguió flotando hasta perder en un pasillo más adelante.

Dib y Monc intercambiaron miradas tensas. El más alto fue el primero en retirar su postura de pelea —Mira, no quiero pelear contigo Monc— le dijo serio, cruzándose de brazos —Sólo quiero salir de Nave Near, conseguirme ropa y—

—¿Por qué me salvaste?— lo cortó Monc, mirándolo molesto, mientras sacaba unas nuevas gafas de su PAK.

_En realidad fue un accidente, pensé que era alguien más _Dib pensó que no sería bueno decir eso. Suspiro cansado y se frotó el cuello sin ánimo —Mira, no quiero que lo tomes por otro lado, pero te—

—¡AAAAH, SÍII!—

—¡Continua, más, más!—

—¡Va-va-vamonos de aquí!— dijo el más alto pasando a Monc de largo. Este lo siguió inmediatamente, mientras dejaban atrás todos esos gemidos llenos de… los dejaron atrás. Punto.

—¿Qué decías?— habló de nuevo Monc, cuando cruzaron su séptimo pasillo.

—Te necesito en Nave Prima— dijo al fin Dib, más calmado.

—¿Qué?— soltó Monc, parándose en seco.

—Para que sigas haciendo lo que hasta ahora— continuó Dib con calma —Has ayudado a muchos como Flu, por lo cual estoy agradecido. No es fácil ser diferente en el Imperio— le sonrió amablemente. No podía evitarlo, pero podía comprender a Monc… la cicatriz en sus ojos, sus antenas rotas… no era distinto a él…

Monc tenía la expresión de alguien que ha sido golpeado y no puede creerlo —¿De qué estás hablando?— soltó bruscamente.

Dib reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa —De los intercambios que has estado haciendo en Nave Prima, aunque aún no se dé que partido eres—

Su asistente pareció perder el aliento y su sano color verde —¿Como…?— gimió apenas con voz —¿Cómo has…? ¿Pero qué…? Tú… tú ¡TÚU!— lo señalo con rabia —¿QUIÉN TE LO A DICHO? ¡EXIJÓ SU NOMBRE Y RANGO!— Monc perdió todo su control y alzó la voz sin pensar.

Dib sonrió de lado —Cálmate ¿Puedes? No querrás que todos se empiecen a enterar de la INS por _tu_ culpa—

—¿Qué?— soltó Monc más pálido que antes. El labio inferior le temblaba y su aura de furia había sido remplazada por una de sorpresa, temor e inseguridad —¿Cómo sabes de la INS?—

Dib miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Ordenó a sus nano-bots crear dos falsos muros en cada extremo del pasillo y de buscar las cámaras de vigilancia para alterarlas y que nadie, nunca, supiera de ellos en ese lugar, con esa conversación.

El más alto se giró a Monc, quien aun lo observaba fijamente. Como esperando la respuesta a las preguntas que no podía hacer… quizás porque no sabía cómo hacerlas o no pudiera por la impresión que acababa de recibir.

El líder de Nave Prima pensó que era la segunda. Monc sería un idiota, pero era un idiota que sabia utilizar sus palabras y usarlas a su favor. No tenía dudas de eso. Y cuando Dib habló para responder sus dudas, lo hizo con calma —Se de la INS, porque tengo un código de acceso. Conserve mi rango de baja unidad por más de seis meses y, obviamente, tuve acceso a ella— sonrió con calma, al tiempo que el PAK le informaba que los nano-bots ya estaban alterando los videos de seguridad.

Monc pareció salir de su estupor y lo señalo con ira —¡Exijo tú clave de acceso inmediatamente!—

—El día que los nachos pierdan su crujido— le sonrió Dib con calma. Monc abrió su boca para maldecirlo (¿Qué otra cosa hacia con su líder, si no eso?) pero se sorprendió cuando el más alto apareció frente a él en un parpadeo, hincado sobre una de sus rodillas para estar a su altura. Los ojos del pequeño asistente se abrieron con terror y Dib le estiró las mejillas con verdadera FUERZA.

—¡OOWWWW! ¡Ow, ow, ow, ow, duegueee! ¡OOWW!— chilló Monc.

—Esto es por tratar de matarme, pequeño hijo de Vorth— le sonrió Dib, con malicia en su sonrisa de zíper, al tiempo que aplicaba MAS fuerza —Perdí mi camisa y ahora estoy medio desnudo, ya tengo suficiente con que Zim me deje en ridículo en Nave prima y ahora hasta tengo que soportarlo de tu parte en Nave Near, pequeño desgraciado infeliz, manipulador imbécil ¿Cuál es tu problema? Pareces un smeet sin programación— y le estiro con FUERZA una última vez.

—¡OOOWW!— chilló Monc antes de ver sus mejillas libres.

Dib le sonrió ampliamente con calma —Con eso estamos igual. Te perdono por el día de hoy—

La mirada de Monc era confusa. Había sorpresa y odio en ella —¿Cómo has hecho eso?— preguntó frutando sus mejillas adoloridas —¿Cómo apareciste frente a mí con esa velocidad?—

El más alto sonrió con calma —Ese es mi secreto— respondió, al tiempo que le palmeaba la cabeza.

—¡No me toques!— le espeto su asistente, apartándose. Dib rió y se puso de pie. El PAK acababa de informarle que los nano-bots ya habían terminado y estaban regresando. Miró a Monc, que estaba aun frotándose adolorido las majillas y lo miraba con bastante intensidad —Nunca debiste ser un Elite… te hubieras quedado como Piloto Comunicador en Ka-cka— le dijo sin expresión.

—No quiero esa clase de comentario de parte de alguien que se perdió en los ductos y casi se cae en el Núcleo Central—

—¡Fue un accidente!— espetó Monc sonrojado con un verde oscuro —¡La luz era muy fuerte!—

—Excusaaaaaas— se burlo Dib y le dio la espalda, al tiempo que desvanecía ambas paredes que les habían protegido de los curiosos —Yo me regreso a Nav—

—¡DI-BUG!— Dib se giró a su derecha y vio a Pips caminando a grandes zancadas. Estaba furioso, pero, al menos estaba vestido con su uniforme —¿POR QUÉ TE HAS IDO ASÍ NADA MÁS? ¡ME DEJASTE SOLO PARA IR A BUSCAR A TU ESTÚPIDO ASISTENTE Y!... Ey, ya había pasado por aquí y este pasillo no estaba antes ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE POR QUE TE HAS IDO!—

Dib lo miró incrédulo —¿Ya viste que estoy herido, EH?— le señalo su brazo, que empezaba a verse algo mejor —Monc vino a buscarme por que vio algo raro ¡Uno de esos tontos Resisti entro a TU Nave y casi nos hace implotar a todos!— mintió, observando a Pips pálido —¡He estado luchando como un loco por nuestra vidas! Perdí mi camisa, casi muero cortado por un ventilador, quede gravemente herido YYYYYY casi muero en el Núcleo Central por derrotar a ese tonto alíen— termino su falso relato, cruzado de brazos —¿Y así me recibes? ¿Gritándome después de ver como estoy? Si piensas que miento, mira los videos de seguridad—

—¡Oh, Di-bug!— chilló Pips abrazándolo —¡Lo siento tanto, tanto! ¡Nunca quise sospechar de ti! ¡No lo volveré a hacer jamás!... Oye, te estoy abrazando y estas desnudo ¿Por qué no me estas desvistiendo ahora mismo, para tener un _baile_ salvaje en el piso?— pregunto Pips con reproche.

—Porque— empieza Dib, mirándolo con desagrado —Estoy a acostumbrado a estar en pie de guerra todo el tiempo con Zim. Es normal para mi estar medio desnudo todo el tiempo, con fuego, aceite, fierro o cualquier otra cosa explosiva a mi alrededor. Mi piel se ha vuelto muy resistente y necesito más que un roce para ponerme todo _bailadesco_—

—¿Eeh?— Pips parecía completamente decepcionado —Eso no es divertido, aunque eso explica por que cuando llegaste y te roce con mi mejilla no te me lanzaste encima— suspira sin ánimo —Debí suponer que algo andaba mal cuando trate de seducirte—

—¡No hay nada mal conmigo!— se defendió Dib —Tú eres el raro ¿Cómo que me estabas seduciendo apenas llegue? ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en _bailar_ conmigo?—

—¡Pero es tu culpa!—

—¿QUÉ?—

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué debes de tener un cuerpo tan ardiente?—

—…Ok ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a mi Nave—

—Oh, si ¡Vete! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡Te molestas, te haces el ofendido y después te vas sin arreglar nada!—

—¿QUÉ? ¡He estado luchando como loco tratando de que no implotemos!—

—¡Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo! ¡Es todo lo que sabes hacer! ¿Pero qué hay de _mí_? ¿Qué hay de lo que _YO_ quiero?—

—¡Íbamos a morir! ¡MORIR!—

—¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí!—

—¡Yo no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación!—

—¿Adónde vas? ¡No te atrevas darme la espalda Di-bug! ¡Tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas!—

—¡Trataste de matarme!—

—¿Por qué siempre vives en el pasado? ¡Si sigues así nunca podremos superar estos problemas entre nosotros! ¡Te volverás un obsesivo-violento-alcohólico si sigues así!—

—¡Yo no voy a terminar como Elvis!—

—¡AJÁ!—

—¿_Ajá_, QUÉ?—

—¡Admites que tienes un problema con que haya salido con Elvis!—

—¿De _QUE_ estás hablando?—

—No te preocupes ya Di-bug, Elvis y yo no somos nada ¡Termine con él cinco horas antes de la fiesta! ¡Es cosa del pasado!—

_Empiezo a sentir pena por Elvis _—Mira Pips, no me interesa saber de ti o Elvis, yo—

—Oh, esto se pone bueno—

—¡Shhh! Calla o nos van a escuchar—

Dib miró la esquina del pasillo donde estaba. Gruño una majadería mental y se asomó, solo para ver a TODOS los invitados de la fiesta ahí. Comiendo snacks, bebiendo POOP sodas y mirándolo con sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Wisconsin y Mem estaban entre ellos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— preguntó Dib molesto. Pero todos simplemente se le quedaron mirando fijamente al tórax.

—¡EY!— chilló Pips, saliendo detrás de Dib y sujetando su brazo no herido posesivamente —¡Dejen de mirar su ardiente cuerpo desnudo! ¡Es mío!—

—¡No soy tuyo!—

—Di-bug ya olvídate de mi relación con Elvis ¡Estás dando una escena! ¡Pareces un smeet!—

—¿_Yo_? ¡Te recuerdo que no soy YO quien en su primer día en Hobo Trece se!—

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo enfrente de los demás!— chilló Pips, perdiendo su color.

Dib sonrió ampliamente y continuo —Se olvido de comer sus snacks por andar alardeando de nuestra primera prueba—

Pips se sonrojo violentamente —¡Eres de lo peor!— y le golpeo infantilmente el brazo —¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa forma tan pesada y fea?— lo miró un poco antes de esconder su rostro en su pecho —… a-aunque eso no me molesta… s-si eres tu quien lo hace…—

—Aww, que lindos. Consíganse un cuarto pervertidos— rio alguien al fondo y muchos después de escucharlo.

—¡Cállate Madona!—

—Yo me voy por ropa—

—¡Di-bug no te vayas!— lo detuvo del brazo sonriendo —¡Tengo muchos uniformes en mi cuarto!—

—Olvídalo. Voy a mi Nave y regreso—

—¡Entonces te acompaño!—

Dib lo miró incrédulo —¿Qué? Claro que no ¿Qué va a pasar si ese tonto de Zim se topa contigo?—

—¡Que te vaya bien!— sonrió Pips soltándolo —¡Te estaré esperando para terminar el concurso de Karaoke! ¡Quiero que cantes algo! Meyo, acompáñalo para que no se pierda—

—Sí, señor— respondió este, que estaba al lado de Wisconsin.

—Sí, si— respondió Dib con desgana y fue rumbo al puerto de Teletransportadores —Ah, es verdad— se gira de nuevo —Manda a un grupo de Técnicos a la bóveda cilíndrica del Núcleo, hice un par de rasguños en el casco con mis extremidades mecánicas para no caer y forcé la entrada a la escotilla dos-ube-uno-cero-quince-eme-cien. Que revisen todo, sino quieren sufrir envenenamiento—

—¿Y el alíen de los Resisti?— pregunto Pips, algo temeroso.

—Se cayó al Núcleo— suspiró Dib —Prefirió morir antes de ser atrapado para interrogación. Bueno, vamos Meyo, necesito mi uniforme—

—Ah, sí señor— se apresuro el asistente.

Dib no necesitaba ser guiado. Después de que sus nano-bots entraran al sistema de Nave Near, su PAK podía saber todo lo que pasaba y hacer todo lo que deseara en ella. Como por ejemplo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaba recreando la secuencia de pelea que tuvo con Ben en Nave Prima, la primera vez que se vieron. Cambio las graficas de su memoria y modificó ciertos patrones. Ahora quien viera las grabaciones de video, descubriría que todo lo que Dib invento fue verdad. Aunque solo se tratara de un montaje sobre el escenario del Núcleo, era muy convincente.

Dib suspiró hondamente. Sintiendo que había cometido un gran error por no descubrir a Pips tan y como era… pero todos conocían lo mejor de él ahora, aunque Dib solo hubiera visto lo peor de él.

No había justificación para que supieran todo lo que el Piloto Comunicador Pips fue. Todos solo podían ver al Elite Pips… y quizás fuera mejor así. Porque parecía que el Elite de Nave Near estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Pudo verlo en los ojos de sus asistentes, en la forma en que hablaba Wisconsin de él.

Pips había cambiado.

Quizás era hora de dejar parte del doloroso pasado lleno de rencor atrás. Quizás era hora de perdonar a todos los que una vez lo dañaron y traicionaron… no había razón para cargar por siempre el odio. No lo llevaría a ningún lado.

_Aun si ya se toda la verdad _ pensó con cierto resentimiento _A veces duele mucho que mis nano-bots hagan tan bien su trabajo… Pips… deja de hacerlo. Deja de intentarlo. Deja de ser en lo que Mac te covirtió._

Doblaron un par de pasillos y subieron a un elevador. Cuando las puertas cerraron Dib se cruzo de brazos sin mucho ánimo —¿Pasa algo Meyo? Me has estado dando miradas ocasionales sin parar— lo mira sonriendo —Algo me quieres decir—

Meyo se sonroja avergonzado y le mira con perfil bajo —Perdón señor. No ha sido esa mi intención—

Dib sonríe —Eres igual a Wisconsin. Ambos son muy formales—

Meyo se ha sonrojado más, si es que fuera posible —Gr-gracias—

—¿Y que necesitas decirme?—

—Bueno, yo…— Meyo vaciló antes de continuar, como si lo que dijera fuera un tabú —Por favor tenga cuidado con Monc—

—¿Eh?—

Meyo pareció casi desesperado —Sé que ya lo ha visto. Nadie de los asistentes se ha acercado a Monc y lo han dejado solo. Él no es bien recibido en este lado del Imperio, todos lo conocemos, lo conocimos— se corrige asustado de las palabras que está usando —Tenga cuidado con él, no le puedo decir porque, pero cuide sus espaldas—

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— pregunta Dib seriamente —Veo por tu expresión corporal que no deberías estarlo haciendo—

Meyo asiente fervientemente, desesperado por ser comprendido. Escuchado. Pero el DING de las compuertas abriéndose los obliga a salir. Meyo no intenta hablar con el de nuevo. Dib entiende que no lo volverá a hacer hasta que estén de nuevo en privado… donde las cámaras no pueden escucharlos.

Llegan al puerto de teletransporatación. Dib entra al tubo y desaparece. Su Comunicador Wessy lo recibe sorprendido al verlo medio desnudo, pero su líder solo le dice un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado y que solo viene por un cambio nuevo.

Mientras va a su oficina, Dib no deja de pensar en lo que Meyo le ha dicho. Quizás los Partidos tienen más infiltrados de lo que pensaba… quizás Monc es solo la punta del aisberg… quizás había más de toda esa conspiración cerrándose sobre él.

Dib empezaba a oler algo más que conspiraciones. Quizás Guerra.

_Quizás todo está más cerca_ pensó al entrar en su oficina _Puedo sentirlo. Algo se aproxima. Algo viene. Mi PAK puede sentirlo… es como una voz lejana_ toma uno de los uniformes de su closet y comienza a desvestirse, por un segundo la desnudez de su cuerpo lo sorprende. Tubo la leve idea de que algo faltaba entre sus piernas _Creo que estoy exagerando de más con todo esto de bailar. Digo, los Irken no tenemos órganos reproductores. Es algo completamente primitivo. Para eso están las smeetseras, para garantizar Irkens perfectos y sanos_ suspiró cansado, mientras se alzaba los nuevos pantalones _Pero algo es seguro. Monc ya hizo su primer movimiento, no va a tardar en hacer el segundo. Voy a tener que marcarlo con mis nano-bots._

Dib salió de su oficina rumbo al puerto de teletransportadores. Todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Todo el panorama empezaba a tener forma y de alguna manera, todas pizas faltaban. Lamentaba no poder moverse para investigar. Le dolía terriblemente estar atado a Nave Prima, teniendo que lidiar con Zim.

Dib necesitaba salir y buscar la verdad ¿Qué tal si el Imperio estaba en verdadero peligro y él era el único que podía salvarlo? Esa sola idea comenzaba a sentirse sumamente verdadera. Empezaba a creer que una amenaza invisible ya estaba sobre ellos, y él era el único que la estaba notando.

_Algo anda mal_ pensaba, al tiempo que saludaba a Wessy y le daba las coordenadas de Nave Near _Algo anda muy mal._

—Bienvenido otra vez, señor— lo saludo Meyo.

Dib le sonrió —Gracias, vamos a la fiesta—

—Sí— respondió Meyo, y comenzó a guiarlo. Cuando volvieron a entrar al ascensor, el asistente no perdió el tiempo —Los elevadores son seguros, me he asegurado de eso personalmente—

—Gracias, eso supuse— sonrió Dib —No vayas a decirme nada más Meyo—

El asistente pareció confundido y abrió su boca para hablar, pero el más alto se adelanto —No me interpretes mal. No es que no quiera saber que está pasando. Es solo que no quiero que cargues tú solo las consecuencias que puedan surgir— le sonrió amablemente.

Meyo lo miró sorprendido y asintió sin saber cómo.

—Y una cosa más— sonrió Dib.

—¿Qué, señor?—

—No tengas miedo— sonrió el más alto, pasándolo de largo cuando las puertas se abrieron —Este soy yo sin miedo—

Meyo lo alcanzo inmediatamente. Y cuando Dib lo miró, una sonrisa abierta se apreciaba en sus labios. La misma que hacia Wisconsin cuando regresaba de pelear con Zim.

Era una sonrisa de esperanza.

Y si dependía de él, Dib lucharía por mantenerla. Haría lo que pudiera por crear paz en el Imperio… y quizás, eso los llenaría de felicidad a todos.

Cuando ambos entraron al salón de la fiesta, que ya estaba limpio y con un participante cantando; Pips corrió hacia él, se colgó de su brazo y le extendió un libro con las melodías para el Karaoke.

Dib observo de reojo como Meyo iba con Wisconsin. Mem estaba con Mat y otros más en una mesa, charlando de algo gracioso. Wako estaba levitando su pantalla en la barra del mini-bar, donde todos los Científicos cantaban a coro, siguiendo la canción que el Irken en turno, estaba usando.

Texas al parecer ya había regresado y ahora estaba con otro Elite, en un rincón donde nadie los veía.

Monc estaba solo. En una mesa donde las luces no lo mostraban muy bien… pero Dib podía sentir la mirada de odio que le dirigía.

_Todos están aquí_ pensó hojeando la libreta de canciones _Debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, si quiero ser un buen líder para ellos, debo serlo._

—¿Cuál vas a cantar Di-bug?— sonrió Pips, aplaudiendo como los demás. El participante ya había terminado.

—Esta— señalo un párrafo. Pips leyó la canción y sonrió abiertamente —Que gustos tan raros tienes—

—No te muerdas la lengua— le sonrió Dib —¿Cuándo me toca?—

—¡Ahora!— sonrió el líder de Nave Near y se puso de pie —¡Oigan todos, Di-bug va a cantar!—

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y no pararon hasta que Dib estuvo en el pequeño escenario. El silencio fue inmediato y todos le miraron impacientes.

La melodía empezó a tocar y Dib acerco el micrófono a sus labios. Conforme la letra se unía a su voz y se mezclaba con la música, los pensamientos de Dib se fundían con ella. Deseaba que la letra llegara a todos lados. Deseaba que su mensaje y esperanza se desplegaran como una energía cálida llenando cada squeedi-spooch.

_Por favor Irk, deja que la melodía se expanda. Que se propague y llegue hasta el último lugar del universo. Que cada Irken en el espacio la escuche. Que mi voz los alcance y les diga que todo está bien. Que estoy aquí y quiero salvarlos._

_Por favor Irk, deja que me lleve todo su dolor y solo deje en ellos alegría. Que todo su odio se convierta en esperanza. Déjame liberarlos de las cadenas de su obsesión y pueda abrir sus ojos al futuro…_

_Por favor Irk… diles que me dejen ser su héroe…_

La melodía dejó de tocar.

Dib salió de sus pensamientos y miró a todos. Nadie aplaudía… o quizás era la luz del escenario que no le dejaba ver nada. _Mm, creo que cante muy mal_ pensó avergonzado, y bajó del escenario.

Fue cuando los vio.

Todos. TODOS estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¿Acaso lo hice tan mal? _Dib fue a sentarse a su lugar, pero apenas lo hizo Pips se le fue encima —¡Di-bug!— lloraba intensamente —¡Eso fue increíble!—

Dib alzo una antena confundido —¿Lo fue?—

Todos en la mesa asintieron —¡Si!— dijeron al unisonó.

—Ah, gracias… creo— sonrió Dib, algo desconcertado de ver como todos se estaban secando las lágrimas. En realidad, no recordaba haber cantado tan bien como para ponerlos así. Daba algo de miedo.

El concurso de Karaoke siguió su curso y después de unas veinte canciones más, la fiesta termino. Todos empezaron a despedirse de Pips y de Dib… Dib no entendía por qué rayos lo estaban haciendo, no era su fiesta en primer lugar.

Al final solo quedaron los líderes de Nave Prima y Near, junto a sus respectivos asistentes en la sala de teletransportación.

—Oye, Pips— lo llamó Dib con calma **—**Ven un momento— y lo tomó sin esperar más del brazo, para jalarlo lejos de los asistentes, que no dejaban de mirarlos atentamente. Pips estaba sonriendo como si todo fuera parte de una de sus más grandes fantasías _bailantes_.

Cuando llegaron a un extremo lo suficientemente lejos, Dib miró a su igual seriamente —¿Hace cuanto que tu y Elvis estaban juntos?—

—Ya te dije que no somos nada— sonrió Pips autosuficiente —Ahora tu y yo podemos estar juntos— y trató de abrazarlo, pero Dib lo detuvo con su brazo para que no se acercara más —¡Di-bug!— se molesto el Elite de Nave Near —¡Deja de reprimir tus sentimientos y déjate llevar por el _baile_!—

Dib rodo sus ojos con cierto fastidió y le miro seriamente —Ya deja de fingir Pips—

—¿De qué hablas?— sonrió inocentemente.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí, en Nave Near— le dijo Dib, sonriéndole con calma transparente —Puedo ver que tus asistentes te respetan por lo que has hecho. Te ganaste tu lugar. No tienes que seguir usando a nadie para seguir subiendo—

Los ojos de Pips se abrieron con algo de fuerza.

—Por favor deja de hacerlo— suspiró Dib —Ellos conocen tu mejor lado y creen en ti. No saben que eres un manipulador de primera que finge ser amable para usar a los demás—

—¡E-eso no es verd!— Pips guardó silencio, cuando las pinzas de Dib se colocaron sobre sus labios.

—Basta Pips— le dijo seriamente —Deja de seguir el ejemplo que Mac te dejo en la Academia de Pilotos. Deja de ser en lo que el odio te convirtió— pidió —Estas donde siempre has querido estar. Has llegado aquí robando mis logros, se que fuiste tú quien borro mi nombre de los expedientes de Hobo Trece—

Pips perdió el color y lo miró aterrado.

Dib se cruzó de brazos —Todo está bien, no diré nada. Pero déjalo. No sigas usando a más Irkens inocentes como Elvis. Él de verdad siente algo muy profundo por ti, no hagas más trizas su débil squeedi-spoosh—

—Tú no sabes nada— le dijo Pips sonriendo amablemente, pero en su mirada se apreciaba el odio —No sabes lo que Mac me hizo, todo lo que hice por él. Salí de un planeta chatarra olvidado con la firme intención de nunca volver a ese nivel tan despreciable. Mac juró que me ayudaría, juró que nunca me dejaría solo, que me llevaría a La Inmensa, él… él…— la voz de Pips pareció quebrarse y su expresión vaciló un poco, mostrando por unos segundos parte del odio y demencia corrupta que lo envergaba. Dib podía verlo. Podía sentirlo.

—Pero ya no importa— sonrió Pips de nuevo, mostrando su clásica sonrisa inocente —Ahora soy un Elite, Mac ya no es nada— había algo en su sonrisa que Dib conocía bien. Era vacio. Era nada.

—Voy a usar a todos lo que sea necesario para salvarme—

Pips no sonreía. Fingía hacerlo… quizás hace mucho que no sentía nada…

—Si no puedo usarte a ti, volveré a usar a Elvis, a el Gazlord si es necesario, hare lo que _sea_ con tal de salvarme a mi mismo ¡Sacrificare a quien sea necesario!— amplió la sonrisa en sus labios —Tú no entiendes, eres un tonto Di-bug— rió divertido —Por eso fue taaan fácil usarte para que hicieras todo. Porque eres un Defecto, siempre serás un Defecto y nada más ¡Te va a volver a pasar lo mismo que con Kes!— su sonrisa se volvió casi torcida —¿O quién crees que le metió en la cabeza a esa estúpida Invasor que _tú_ eras una amenaza?—

Dib le miró severamente. Pips rió divertido. Enfermamente divertido —Hubieras visto lo fácil que fue. Solo tuve que darle un par de frases a esa Conserje de Limpieza, como _Oh, Invasor Kes, es usted increíble, solo espero que todos noten también que Di-bug es el mejor de todos aquí. Espero que todos noten la forma en que mueve el Drive DOOM, como él gana las batallas, como él hace todo_— Pips rió de nuevo —Fue tan fácil. Ambos lo fueron— añadió triunfal.

Dib alzó su mano y el Elite de Nave Near se contrajo con dolor, como si esperara un golpe. Pero un suave palmeo en su cabeza lo hizo mirar a Dib fijamente.

—No vivas en el pasado Pips— pidió el más alto, mirándolo con pesar —Ellos conocen lo mejor de ti… pero yo he visto lo peor que tienes, y aun así— aparto su mano y le sonrió —No tengo mucho problema con eso— Dib lo pasó de largo para volver con sus asistentes —Creo que esta es la última vez que vengo a tu nave, cuídate mucho—

—No. Cuídate tú— siseó Pips, sin mirarlo —Los Defectos como tú no duran mucho—

Dib siguió caminando sin detenerse y conforme lo hacía, su mirada se posó por unos momentos en Monc.

…

…

…

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**(Hola! Me alegra que te gustara. Y bueno, si hubo muchos intentos de bailes en el interior y creo, algunos en este XD Bueno, las cosas no salieron como Monc esperaba, pero descuida, lo va a volver a intentar y sobre Pep y Ka-rl, ellos no tardan en aparecer. El final está cerca :]), **Kamui Silverfox **(Ey! Hola, buenas madrugadas XD Perdon por la tardanza! Pero en serio nos explotan en la oficina cuando campañas entran u_u Pero bueno, gracias por tu mensaje! Eso me levanto el ánimo un buen! Bueno, sobre Monc, créeme, lo va a volver a intentar. Y sobre Dib, descuida, no soy buena en escenas de _ baile_ XD la verdad lo prefiero todo inocente… el final está cerca *3*),**Lady Near **(¡Que tal! Como me has pedido, aviso para que estéis enteradillos XD Pero solo será por esta semana, por la campaña que nos llego, después estaré libre de nuevo. Pero, no te voy a mentir, yo hasta pensé, en mi mente cochambrosa, un retorcido DAMR, así que no eres la única XD Oh, y también aviso pronto… el final está cerca u3u),**toaneo07**(Hola! Gracias por escribirme! Bueno, digamos que es lo mismo pero sin órganos reproductores de por medio. Y aclaro, esas pinzas en verdad pueden cortar la piel si se lo proponen… o sacar un ojo… las antenas curvadas parecen divertidas, si no las estiras y te rebotan en la cara)**, ****maestro jedi**(Hola de nuevo! Gracias por dejarme un mensajito! Y bueno, descuida, Zim volverá ahcer de las suyas con Dib… y quizás por última vez… el final (de nuevo repitiéndolo por cuarta vez en este capítulo) está cerca XD)


	16. LA INMENSA, ADIÓS ZIM

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Fu, fu, fu… les advierto: aquellos que deseen seguir castos y puros, no deben leer este capito… pero, aquellos que deseen ser corrompidos por mis palabras ¡Bienvenidos!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

La nueva semana comenzó sin problemas… hasta que una fuerte sacudida alertó a todo el personal (Dib llegó al Puente con su uniforme empapado, ni tiempo tuvo de secarse de la ducha que estuvo tomando).

Al parecer, Zim se las había ingeniado para hacer explotar las tuberías. Ciento veintitrés niveles se estaban inundando rápidamente, mientras el personal se las ingeniaba para escapar por los ductos de ventilación.

Dib ordenó a sus asistentes empezar las reconstrucciones mientras él se encargaba de Zim. Nadie objeto y se comenzaron las labores inmediatamente.

El líder de la nave se pasó el día completo corriendo tras de Zim, que por alguna razón cada vez que lo veía daba media vuelta y escapaba a gran velocidad. Dib apenas lo alcanzaba, traba de cogerlo, pero sin éxito. GIR fue descubierto en el nivel cuatrocientos veintidós haciendo explotar uno de los laboratorios. Wako fue el más sorprendido de todos.

Técnicamente no había sección más herméticamente segura en la Nave que los laboratorios… el hecho de que el insano robot entrara sin problemas era un verdadero enigma para todos… menos para Dib, quien nuevamente tuvo una breve charla con sus asistentes, para recordarles con que _amenaza_ estaban lidiando.

Al parecer Wako, Texas y Monc no lo tenían muy claro que digamos. Parecían insistir que Zim era una sola molestia que podía ser desechada en cualquier momento. Tal vez lo fuera, pero Zim no era de los que se iban sin luchar. De eso Dib estaba seguro.

Las reparaciones duraron cuatro horas. Por suerte la Sala de Entretenimiento no fue afectada y los Invasores siguieron disfrutando al igual que el personal de la nave.

Cuando todo se calmó, Dib recibió una llamada bastante molesta de Lilo, quien al parecer apenas se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido en su nave y exigía una de las dos POOP soda que habían enviado de La Inmensa. Dib le mando una lata que Wisconsin dejó a medias.

Para el tercer día, no hubo señales de que Lilo se hubiera dado cuenta.

En el cuarto día de jornada, Dib estuvo lidiando de nuevo con Zim. A eso de la hora del descanso, una fuerte sacudida alerto que estaban cambiando de curso. Al parecer rumbo a La Inmensa.

Dib persiguió a Zim por al menos mil dos niveles antes de alcanzarlo… y para entonces estaban a escasos kilómetros de La Inmensa, donde Los Terribles Más Altos llamarón en persona para preguntar que rayos hacían ellos ahí.

A Dib le pasaron la transmisión directamente a su PAK, y de él surgió una pantalla mostrando a sus dos imponentes lideres (comiendo palomitas, nachos y bebiendo sodas). El líder de Nave Prima se disculpó, pero apenas nombró a Zim (a quien tenía sujeto en esos momentos) el Terrible Más Alto Rojo escupió sus nachos en la pantalla y gritando le ordenó retirarse de ahí inmediatamente.

Ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de Dib hasta el momento…

Dib encerró a Zim y GIR de nuevo, esperando que esa terrible vergüenza fuera olvidada… lo cual era tan probable, como que Sizz Lord se pusiera a dieta.

Y las cosas sólo fueron empeorando. Lilo tuvo la gentileza de llamarlo para burlarse en su cara… después de comentar que TODO el Imperio hablaba de cómo su nave había salido de rumbo y que los Terribles Más Altos le habían llamado para decirle que se largara por donde vino. Eso y que además, no estaba invitado a la fiesta de Elites que se iba a celebrar en La Inmensa la semana siguiente.

Dib tuvo unas ganas enfermizas por tomarlo de las antenas y… bueno, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo. Estúpidas leyes de Irk que impiden matar Elites aun más estúpidos. Estúpidas leyes. Estúpidas, estúpidas.

Pero aun así era verdad. Una actualización a su PAK le dijo que NO estaba invitado a la fiesta de La Inmensa, donde estaría la Elite de la Elite, lo más seguro que Gazlord estuviera ahí.

Lilo se río un poco más en su cara y colgó la transmisión. Dib deseó tanto poder simplemente ¡AUG! Era frustante no poder tomar a ese idiota y darle un buen… era en verdad frustante…

Después de que la transmisión terminó, lograron llegar al Sector Trece sin problemas… hasta que un estallido hizo temblar a toda la nave. Dib salió del Puente tan rápido que parecía volar.

Zim, de nuevo, había jaqueado el sistema, pero esta vez activado las defensas de la nave y, de alguna forma tan loca como las demás ¡La nave le estaba disparando a todo Irken que se le cruzaba en el camino del nivel doce al doscientos!

Dib tuvo que entrar al Sistema Principal, localizado en el centro de la nave, y reiniciar todo manualmente. Cuando salió de los ductos, estaba semidesnudo, con quemaduras de laser tan severas que varios de los Soldados lo llevaron a cuestas, porque simplemente, Dib no podía moverse.

El líder de Nave Prima estuvo en los tubos de recuperación tres días seguidos antes de que Roi lo diera de alta. Nadie se explicaba cómo era que seguía vivo… había perdido casi la mitad de su sangre.

Para cuando Dib salió de la enfermería y dobló en el primer pasillo, se encontró con GIR. El pequeño insano robot lo saludo con un —¡HOLA LUCY!— antes de estallar. La onda de choque, surgida de la explosión tan cercana, lo arrojó seis metros de corrido antes de golpear el duro piso metálico.

Dib, tambaleante por el golpe y la sorpresa de lo rápido en que todo había sucedido, no reconoció a Zim hasta que sus gritos se elevaron tanto, que le dolían las antenas. El insano conserje lo estaba señalando con verdadera molestia y estaba gritando algo de "Mentiras", "Mentiroso", "Todo es mentira" y algo de que "Mientes".

No es que nada de lo que Zim hubiera dicho antes tuviera sentido. Vamos, que se trataba de un Irken que usaba peluca y unos pupilentes como burdo disfraz y estaba loco de remate… pero de eso a decirle, con completo descaró, que _él_, Di-bug, le había mentido en algún punto de su vida llena de destrucción masiva e intentos múltiples de genocidio hacia su propia especie, era simplemente _RIDICULO_.

—¿De _qué_ rayos me estás hablando Zim?— le preguntó Dib, frotándose la cabeza con dolor.

—¡MENTIRAAAAS!—

—Zim, escu—

—¡MIENTEEESSS!—

—¡Zi-!—

—¡MIENTEEEEEESSS!—

—¡YA CALLATE!—

—¡ZIM es quien hace las preguntas aquí!—

—¡NO has preguntado nada, solo apareciste diciendo algo de mentiras, miento, mientes, y sólo Irk sabe que más!—

—¡MENTIRAAA! ¡ZIM estuvo aquí todo el tiempo!—

Dib sintió como el tic nervioso le regresaba al ojo —No. Me. Importa— le siseó el más alto, con todo el autocontrol que podía conservar —¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto? ¡Sabes que no debes salir de ahí!—

—¡MENTIRAAA!—

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME LO MISMO!—

—¡NO ESTA!—

—¿_QUÉ_ NO ESTA?—

—¡EL DIB-GUSANO!—

—¿_QUÉ?_— el líder de Nave Prima lo miró sin entender.

Zim lo fulminó con rabia —¡El Dib-basura, gusano bebe, EL DIB NO ESTA! ¡ZIM EXIJE SABER DONDE ESTA! ¡ZIM EXIJEEEEEEEE!—

—¿Qué e-?—

—¡EXIJEEEEEE!—

—¡Pri-!—

—¡EXIJEEEEEEEEE!—

—**¡CALLATE** **Y DIME QUE ES ESO DEL DIB!—**

—¡MIENTEES!— lo señalo Zim de forma exagerada —¡ELLOS HAN DICHO QUE ESTARÍA AQUÍ, QUE DEBÍA ESPERAR A QUE TÚ LLEGARAS Y NO ESTA! ¡HAS ESTADO CONSPIRANDO EN CONTRA DE ZIM PARA QUE NO CUMPLA SU DESTINO COMO UNO DE LOS MÁS GRANDES INVASORES!—

—¿De _qué_ estas habla-?—

—¡MIENTEEES!—

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME LO MISMO!—

—¡ZIM ENCONTRARÁ AL DIB PARA QUE SU VICTORIA SEA COMPLETA! ¡TODOS LOS QUE MIENTEN A ZIM PAGARÁN!— Zim se da media vuelta, tropieza y cae al piso. Se levanta y mira a Dib —¡CONSPIRACIÓN!— lo señala dramáticamente y se pierde al doblar en el siguiente pasillo.

—¿_Qué_ rayos fue todo eso?— se preguntó Dib aun en el piso, mirando el largo pasillo por donde Zim había doblado —¿Qué es eso del _Dibgusano_?— entonces algo hizo CLICK en su PAK y se puso de pie de un salto —¡ZIM, NO PUEDES ESTAR FUERA DE TÚ CUARTO! ¡REGRESA EN ESTE MOMENTO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!—

Pero en esta ocasión, Dib no pudo capturarlo tan rápidamente como las últimas veces. Era como si simplemente Zim le hubiera declarado la guerra formalmente.

Para cuando Dib finalmente encerró a Zim, supo que algo andaba mal. Simplemente, después de todo lo que había pasado para capturarlo, y al final encerrarlo así nada más… era que algo andaba mal.

Zim tuvo que hacer algo. Tuvo que dejar algo atrás.

Y no sólo eso. En todo el camino no había dejado de llamarlo mentiroso.

Dib miró las puertas de la habitación de Zim. No escuchaba ningún sonido salir de ellas como de costumbre… y sin embargo… algo no estaba bien.

Sincronizo su PAK con la computadora de Nave Prima, solicito un status completo de la nave… y todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

¿Entonces por que él no se sentía bien? ¿Por qué algo dentro de él parecía gritar el nombre de Zim con fuerza, haciendo sentir una desolación incomparable? Se sujeto el pecho con dolor. Porque así era. Era dolor. Era algo extraño surgiendo dentro de él como un grito agónico.

Sentía miedo de ese sentimiento. De ese… algo…

Y todo había comenzado cuando Zim le dijo que donde estaba el Dibgusano… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué esa sola palabra lo alteraba? ¿Acaso había algún significado escondido detrás de ella? ¿Necesitaba descubrir lo que significaba?

Dib golpeo la pared con fuerza —¿Qué rayos esta pasándome?— se pregunta confundido. De alguna manera, Zim lo ha perturbado como nunca antes… era como si estuviera furioso con él, como si… como si Zim no debiera pronunciar esa palabra… como si fuera algo que no es de él…

Dib está molesto con Zim… porque no es digno de usar esa palabra… Dibgusano…

Zim no tiene el derecho de usarla. Esa palabra, ese nombre no le pertenece.

No es digno. No es digno. No es digno. No es digno.

FZZZT

Dib se frota el cuello cansado. A sido un día largo y lo único que desea es recostarse un poco. Siente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que es lo único que necesita. Recostarse y entrar en modo fuera de línea para no pensar…

_Zim está loco_ piensa, mientras deja atrás la habitación del insano conserje. Sube por los elevadores y entra a su oficina sin más. Pasa a su cuarto y se deja caer pesadamente en la cama.

Pero, no puede dejar de pensar que algo anda mal.

Cierra los ojos pesadamente y se deja llevar por la oscuridad. Necesita el descansó más que antes… como si algo lo estuviera acechando y sólo pudiera hacerlo a la distancia. Era como si… ese algo no pudiera acercársele por qué no puede, y para Dib eso es bueno. No quiere saber que lo está cazando. No desea saberlo. No es necesario saberlo. No ahora. Y prefiere que nunca.

Todo está bien como está ahora.

Pero sabe… lo siente…

Algo viene… y parece ser que es el único en notarlo… algo viene.

Algo aterrador.

Es él _algo_ que le acecha a la distancia y no puede acercarse.

Pero lo hará.

Lo hará.

Dib abre sus ojos. Se irgue sentado en el borde de la cama y mira su habitación. Algo le ha despertado. Algo no anda bien. Sincroniza su PAK a la computadora central.

Todo estaba bien.

Nave Prima estaba bien.

Pero Zim no estaba en la nave.

Dib saltó de la cama y reviso de nuevo. Era verdad. Zim no estaba en la nave, pero, GIR si. El insano SIR seguía en la habitación _¿Por qué Zim habría dejado atrás a su-?_ Dib perdió el color. Un PIP en su PAK acababa de informare donde está su auto-nombrado Invasor.

Estaba en La Inmensa.

Sintió como su squeedi-spoosh se contraía dolorosamente antes de reaccionar y salir disparado al Puente. El pequeño trayecto en el elevador fueron como siglos y lo primero que le dijo a Wisconsin cuando lo vio, hizo que todos los Comunicadores gritarán aterrados —¡Zim está en La Inmensa!—

Wisconsin se desmayo y Dib lo levantó al tiempo que le exigía un canal de comunicación a la Computadora. El más alto dejo a su asistente en su sillón y espero a que la gran pantalla mostrará a uno de los Comunicadores de La Inmensa.

Dib estaba de verdad nervioso. Eso era malo. Malo. Malo. MALO.

Los Terribles Más Altos no iban a dejar pasar esto.

Dib no sería el único que pagaría. Miró a sus Comunicadores, TODOS lo estaban mirando con una expresión de muerte. Y es que esa era la palabra. Cuando los más altos líderes del universo se enteraran que el Zim escapó de Nave Prima, no sería de extrañar que no se conformaran con el Elite a cargo… podrían pedir la cabeza de todos en la nave. Conserjes, Cocineros, Técnicos, Pilotos, Soldados, Comunicadores, todos caerían por igual. Todos.

—¡No tengan miedo!— la voz de Dib resonó con tal fuerza que muchos saltaron sobre sus lugares. Había algo en su mirada que muchos de ellos nunca habían visto. La presencia de su líder, de alguna forma se había magnificado. Emitía poder. Poder puro —¡Aun si es verdad que Zim está en La Inmensa, yo iré por él y lo traeré de vuelta!— les dijo con expresión calmada.

Casi todos se relajaron en sus expresiones. Algunos volvieron a tomar su lugar.

Confiaban en él.

Y Dib no estaba pensando en defraudarlos.

Pero La Inmensa no estaba respondiendo. Siempre lo hacían de forma inmediata. Siempre.

_Entonces asumo lo peor_ piensa Dib sombríamente _Zim está con ellos y ya ha dañado sus comunicaciones._ El líder de Nave Prima entendió que era momento de moverse. La fiesta de La Inmensa era ese día… esperaba que Gazlord estuviera a la par de Zim y lo estuviera reteniendo un poco mientras él llegaba.

Dib sabía que de alguna forma, él era el único que podría detener a Zim. No había alguien más en todo el universo como él… y quizás nunca lo habría. Por lo mismo era su responsabilidad. Su tarea. Su deber.

—Saldré en este instante a La Inmensa— anunció Dib girándose al elevador —¡Sigan tratando de comunicarse con ellos!—

—¿Pe-pero que les diremos?—

Dib entró al elevador —¡Díganles que voy en camino!— y las compuertas se cerraron. Cinco minutos después, estaba en el puerto de teletransportación. El Comunicador a cargo estaba en el otro extremo de la sala y los controles de manto parecían haber estallado. Los veinte soldados que deberían estar montando guardia, estaban completamente esparcidos en posiciones dolorosas. El techo estaba aboyado por disparos sin sentido, al igual que las paredes. Todo el lugar estaba inutilizado.

Dib maldijo para sí y le envió un mensaje a Roi y Mem, para que tomaran medidas. Él iba a tener que usar otro puerto de teletransportación. Estaba perdiendo minutos valiosos. Minutos que podrían causar la muerte de cientos.

Dib corrió por el pasillo hasta el siguiente puerto. Iba a tener que usar uno de los de suministros, no le importaba, todo con tal de llegar a La Inmensa lo antes posible. Antes de que fuera más tarde.

El Comunicador a cargo del puerto de suministros lo miró sorprendido cuando entró casi derrapando. Su líder no tuvo tiempo para explicar, sólo le dijo que lo enviara inmediatamente a La Inmensa y el pequeño Irken así lo hizo.

Lo Primero que Dib vio cuando apareció dentro de el puerto de suministros primarios de La Inmensa, fue a cientos de soldados corriendo por el pasillo. El Comunicador a cargo lo miró sorprendido, pero no pudo preguntar más, ya que el más alto salió de la sala y se unió a la estampida de Soldados que corrían. Los pocos que lo notaron se le quedaban mirando con cara de haber visto al Terrible Más Alto Rojo sin cabeza. Pero si alguien iba a preguntar algo no lo hizo o el estridente ruido de las sirenas de emergencia le impidió ser escuchado. Lo que fuera, los Soldados seguían corriendo y Dib con ellos.

El más alto sincronizó su PAK a la computadora de La Inmensa y localizo con su ayuda a Zim. Estaba a doscientos niveles arriba, en la gran explanada-estadio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta que tanto Lilo había mencionado. Y según le informo la Computadora Central, era un verdadero infierno en esos momentos.

Dib activó sus nano-bots para ganar fuerza y rapidez. Dejó a tras a los Soldados sin problemas y subió por las escaleras con tal velocidad, que cuando salió por la compuerta que correspondía al nivel que buscaba, el impulso lo hizo derrapar veinticinco metros antes de frenarse.

La peor de sus pesadillas era nada en ese momento. La enorme explanada-estadio estaba envuelta en llamas. La doble Elite del Imperio estaba ahí, huyendo o peleando por su vida, ya que MILES de robots asesinos les estaban dando caza. Y no eran cualquier clase de robots. Era lo peor de lo PEOR. Los MUERTE, BRUTOS, Drive DOOM no eran nada, NADA, en comparación al letal armamento de La Inmensa.

—¡DI-BUG!—

Dib se giró frentico, solo para ver a Kes corriendo hacia él, con media docena de Invasores y cuatro Elites a cuestas. El líder de Nave Prima iba a preguntarle qué rayos había pasado, pero Kes fue más rápida y le dio un puntapié HORRIBLE.

—¡AAUG!— chilló Dib saltando en un pie.

—¡ESO ES POR TARDARTE TANTO!— le siseó ella con odio —¡ARRUINASTE LA FIESTA! ¡ERA MI TURNO EN EL KARAOKE Y HABIA ESTADO ENSALLANDO DESDE HACIA DOS MESES ESA CANCIÓN!—

—¡PUES LO SIENTO!— le espetó Dib, conteniendo las lagrimas del punzante dolor que le estaba partiendo a la mitad —¡ADEMÁS CREO QUE LE HECHO UN FAVOR AL IMPERIO, TIENES UNA VOZ HORRIBLE!—

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO IMBECIL!— bramó Kes y le dio un nuevo puntapié.

—¡AUGH!—

—¡Este no es el momento para esto Kes!— gritó una de los Invasores, que cargaba con un Elite lo triple de ella, usando solo un brazo —¡Señor, el Zim está destrozando todo! ¡Logramos evacuar a los Terribles Más Altos a los niveles superiores, pero nadie va a aguantar mucho!— Dib la reconoció, por sus ojos rosas. Era Invasor Tenn.

—Eh, bueno, por _nadie_— habló un Invasor muy bajito de ojos rojos, que cargaba con tres Elites sin problemas —Nos referimos a los Elites de alta unidad, señor— Era Skoodge.

—¡LARGATE A HACER TU TRABAJO DE UNA VEZ DI-BUG!— le gritó Kes, señalándolo furiosa —¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI HUBIERAS HECHO TU TRABAJO!—

El más alto mira a su alrededor. Por alguna razón ya no esta tan nervioso —Esta bien, ya voy—

—Ah, eh, señor— Skoodge es quien el ha llamado. El pequeño Invasor se a puesto violentamente sonrojado —Po-por favor no sea muy duro con Zim… es que, este, solo necesita mucha atención después de suspender su misión—

Dib lo mira sorprendido y se hinca a su altura —¿Eres amigo de Zim?— pregunta con sus ojos violetas abriéndose de forma antinatural—¿De _Zim_? Porque estamos hablando del mismo Zim que yo conozco ¿Verdad?—

—Eh, s-sí, señor— asiente Skoodge nerviosamente. Una explosión se escucha y un pilar de soporte cae al fondo. Todos se giran a ver solo unos segundos y de nuevo retoman su atención en Skoodge.

—No ¿Enserio?—

—S-si—

—Wow, Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo. Zim nunca me dijo eso— meditó el más alto.

—¿Qué, de lo que habla Zim, tiene sentido?— preguntó un Invasor al fondo. Muchos sintieron a eso.

—Oh, pero no es tan malo— susurro Skoodge… no muy convencido.

Tenn lo miró con pena —Ya supéralo ¿Quieres? ¡Zim está loco! ¡Insano!—

—¡Defecto!— gritó alguien al fondo y varios asintieron en acuerdo.

—Sí— confirmo Tenn y miró a Skoodge —Entiéndelo, Zim es… _diferente_—

El pequeño Irken de ojos rojos se vio desanimado. Pero para Dib, era una oportunidad de saber qué rayos era eso del Dibgusano —Oye, Skoodge ¿Sabes que es el Dibgusano?—

—¿Dibgusano?— repitió el pequeño Invasor… mientras cuatro nuevas explosiones se escuchaban al fondo, seguidos de varios gritos —Mmm. Zim nunca menciono eso, a menos que se refiera al Dib—

—¿_Dib_?— por alguna razón… esa palabra pareció golpear algo en el más alto.

—Sí— medito Skoodge —Era el enem-¡AU!— chilló el pequeño Irken, cuando Kes lo empujo para tener a Dib de frente —¿TE PARECE QUE _ESTE_ ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA HABLAR? ¡EL ZIM ESTA DESTRUYENDO LA INMENSA! ¿QUÉ NO TENIAS PRISA HACE UNOS MINUTOS IDIOTA?—

El más alto observo como las llamas se habían magnificado y como varias explosiones se escuchaban a la distancia… además de los cientos de gritos que no dejaban de escucharse —Es verdad— suspiró Dib irguiéndose —Bueno, es hora de hacer lo que debo. Ustedes busquen refugio—

—Oye, Di-bug— lo llamó Kes.

—¡Ya dije que ya voy!— se defendió el más alto molesto.

—¡TONTO!— le siseó ella furiosa, pero casi de inmediato relajo su expresión —N-no mueras y quizás te permita beber una POOP soda conmigo— Dib se sonrojo un poco y todos los Invasores miraron a Kes incrédulos —¿QUE ME VEN IDIOTAS?— se defendió ella de sus miradas.

—Oye Kes—

—¿QUE?— soltó ella molesta, solo para ver a Dib sonriéndole con calma.

—Si salgo bien de esta, yo te invitare la POOP soda—

Kes se sonrojo violentamente murmuro algo de —Ww, baboso, no me sonrías así…— y el más alto le dio la espalda, para adentrarse al fuego que comenzaba a expandirse vorazmente. Corrió un par de metros antes de ver la verdadera magnitud de los daños. No solo era el fuego. Los robots más letales del Imperio estaban ahí, disparándole a todo lo que veían. Dib extrajo el sable de su PAK y se preparo, para lo que sería una nueva batalla sin cuartel… aunque había que admitir que _realmente_ no estaban tan mal. Es decir, quitando a las peores maquinas de aniquilamiento del universo conocido, nada se veía diferente a Nave Prima en sus peores días. Dib casi agradecía que las cosas no estuvieran tan desproporcionadas como había pensado. Aunque _quizás_, los Irken que estaban gritando con terror y arrastrándose por el piso con sus uniformes cubiertos de sangre… _quizás_ ellos dirían otra cosa.

Dib suspiró y activo a sus nano-bots en modo de ataque. Esperaba terminar con todo rápido. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro profundamente… cuando los abrió, todo se libero como un golpe violento. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Era como tener la respuesta antes de escuchar la pregunta. Era un sentimiento de verdad absoluta inmensurable. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Iba aganar. No había nada más que victoria para él.

No supó lo que estaba cortando, hasta que vio un DOOM DEATH explotando tras de él. La enorme araña mecánica gritó en un rechinido mientras él seguía moviéndose. Todo de nuevo eran formas borrosas y luces naranjas. Había gritos zumbando en sus antenas y Dib se movía conforme los nano-bots asimilaban toda la información. Hubo momentos donde el vértigo de un salto lo hacía volar por el aire en piruetas vertiginosas. Era a veces en esos momentos donde el tiempo parecía detenerse y él podía ver un poco de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Cientos de unidades letales apuntaban sus cañones contra él. Algunos disparos le rozaron la piel, otros apenas se escucharon… pero el continuaba. Apenas sus pies tocaban el piso, Dib continuaba moviéndose. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más algo vibraba en su piel conforme lo rajaba por la mitad o lo hacía explotar. Más gritos se escuchaban conforme avanzaba.

Era una especie de baile que ya conocía. La sensación en su cuerpo y PAK era menos asfixiante. Era como si poco a poco, su mente se fusionara mejor con los millones de sensores que trabajaban en ese momento. Repentinamente, era como flotar en un cálido fluido. Era un estado de semi-conciencia infinita. No soñaba y no estaba despierto, eran ambas. Era como una defensa en contra de la cantidad infinita de información que estaba llegando a su PAK. Era como casi desaparecer por momentos.

Pero al mismo tiempo, maldita sea, se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Poder moverse cada vez más y más rápido. Con más fuerza. Era un sentimiento de poder que Dib raras veces había experimentado. Era como si algo más dentro de él estuviera satisfecho con su trabajo. Como si algo o alguien disfrutara del poder que él tenía… y quisiera ver hasta donde más podría llegar.

Dib abrió los ojos cuando de repente su cuerpo se paró. Había algo gris frente a él. Parpadeó cinco veces antes de descubrir que de nuevo, sostenía uno de los enormes pilares de soporte. Eran en esta ocasión de más de cinco toneladas, pero de alguna forma, las extremidades de su PAK lo soportaban. Dib colocó el enorme pilar con cuidado en el piso, después de que sus nano-bots le dijeran que el área estaba libre.

Estaba jadeando sin darse cuenta. Agotado sin duda por el impulso que había tomado y el freno repentino del mismo. Se limpió algo de la saliva en su boca y miró detrás de él. Gazlord estaba en el piso, herido de gravedad y mirándolo con algo de sorpresa y molestia. Quizás era odio en realidad, pero tal vez el dolor de sus heridas no le permitía dar mucho. Pero el Gazlord no estaba solo. Varios Irken de Sectores Activos estaban con él, sus uniformes los delataban o lo que quedaba de ellos. No en mejores condiciones.

Dib entonces reparo en sí mismo. Sus pantalones y botas estaban en su lugar… pero de nuevo había perdido su abrigo y la camisa. Por alguna extraña razón del universo, siempre terminaba medio desnudo... aun que agradecía que sus pantalones permanecieran la mayoría del tiempo. No se imaginaba la vergüenza absoluta de correr desnudo.

—¿E, están bien?— preguntó Dib, acercándose a ellos. Con Gazlord eran cuatro. No veía a Elvis entre ellos. Ahora que lo notaba ¿Dónde estaba su sable? Oh, rayos, iba a tener que hacer otro. Bueno, al menos tenía uno extra en su PAK. Había aprendido a estar preparado después de su última semana con Zim. Al cual por cierto iba amatar, si es que los Terribles Más Altos no lo hacían antes.

Dib salió de sus pensamientos cuando el gran Irken de ojos ámbar se puso de pie, como pudo, pero lo hizo —*Gh* ¿Cómo has hecho eso, basura?— preguntó sujetándose un costado, donde una profunda herida dejaba ver casi parte del hueso. El líder de Nave Prima se permitió maravillarse de la fuerza del Gazlord. Esa sin duda era una herida mortal y aun así, se las ingeniaba para estar de pie, casi firme y hablando con tranquilidad.

_Pero sin duda a estado peleando lo suyo_ acepta Dib, mirándolo bien _Su uniforme esta casi en nada. Su cuerpo tiene muchas quemaduras y cortes severos. Va a morir si no recibe atención pronto _—Si puedes caminar, será mejor buscar ayuda para ti y ¡UAGH!— Dib fue repentinamente alzado con violencia. El Gazlord lo tomó del cuello con sus pinzas, haciéndolo tocar el piso con las puntas de sus pies. Dib estaba seguro que ya estaría muerto, de no ser porque el Irken de ojos ámbar estaba muy débil.

—¿_Qué_ has insinuado?— habló el Gazlord, irradiando de nuevo esa aura de poder sofocante —¿Has dicho que soy _débil_?—

—GGH, pi-piensa, GFH, lo que quieras— gime el líder del Sector Trece, sintiendo como el aire apenas y fluye a su squeedly-spooch —Yo, yo AGH, solo vine por, UGH Zim— El Gazlord lo deja caer con fuerza al piso —*Cof* *Cof* Gracias *Cof* creo…— se frota la garganta con dolor y sonríe un poco —Es bueno que conserves tu buen humor— y evade a tiempo una extremidad que iba a su cabeza —¿QUÉ NO SABES TOMAR UN ALAGO DE BUENA MANERA?— le espeta molesto… irguiéndose a una distancia segura del Gazlord. Quien _al parecer_ no estaba de humor… quizás el hecho de que Zim le patera el trasero le afecto un poco.

El gran Irken de ojos ámbar lo fulminó con odio —¿Cómo _es_ que sigues con vida?—

Dib lo miró confundido. Observo a su alrededor y vio como todas las llamas seguían encendidas… salvo que ahora, ninguno de los letales robots estaba en pie. Sólo había restos de maquinas destrozadas —Oh, termine antes de lo que pensé, creo— se frotó el cuello un poco y miró al Gazlord —Umm… este ¿Qué fue lo que hice?— y detuvo a tiempo una nueva extremidad que iba a su cabeza —¡DEJA DE INTENTAR MATARME!—

—¡EL TERRIBLE GAZLORD TE A HECHO UNA PREGUNTA BASURA! ¡RESPONDE!—

—¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¡SOLO VINE POR ZIM!—

El más alto de ambos le mira con un odio, que no sería sorpresa si de sus ojos salieran lásers mortales —¿Me estás diciendo que TU eres quien se encarga del Zim? ¿Qué TU haces esto todo el tiempo?— la voz gutural de Gazlord es más feroz que antes.

—Pu-pues si ¿Por qué otra razón estaría yo en el Sector Trece, si no es para resguardar al Imperio de Zim?— y de nuevo, Dib logra parar una nueva extremidad que iba directo a su cabeza —¡QUIERES DEJAR DE INTENTAR MATARME! ¡YA SE ME TERMINARON LOS BRAZOS!—

—ME. NIEGO— ruge el Gazlord, haciendo más presión sobre Dib —¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR TÚ EXISTENCIAAA!—

—¡AAH!— Dib tiene que soltar las extremidades y a hacer un hábil salto hacia tras, para salvar su cabeza de las otras dos extremidades surgidas del PAK del oji-ámbar —¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡SÓLO VINE A AYUDAR!—

—¡VOY A MATARTE!— Dib evade a tiempo las pinzas de el más alto —¡MUERE, MUERE, MUEREE!— el Gazlord sigue atacándolo y Dib sigue evitando sus ataques, retrocediendo como puede.

—¿POR QUÉ QUIERES MATARME? ¡NO HICE NADA MALO!— el oji-violeta evade un nuevo intento homicida —¡NO TE ENTIENDO PARA NADA!—

—¡LO UNICO QUE ENTENDERAS ES QUE VAS A MORIR HOY!—

—¡ESTAS LOCO!—

—¡LLENARE TU VIDA DE PESADILLAS MORTALES! ¡PAGARAS!—

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ!—

—¡TU VIDA ES SOLO PERDICIÓN!—

—¿MI VIDA ES _QUE? _¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!—

—¡MUEREE!— Dib evade de nuevo las pinzas del Gazlord , pero tropieza con un brazo mecánico de cinco metros de alto (quizás de algún estúpido robot gigante que destruyo) y cae al piso. El gran Irken de ojos ámbar se lanza sobre él. Una de sus pinzas apresa la garganta del oji-violeta y la otra la extiende para aplastar su cabeza —¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ BASURA!—

Repentinamente. Una explosión surge del techo de la gran explanada. Dib es el primero en reaccionar. De un fuerte movimiento rueda y se lleva al Gazlord de encuentro. No lo deja reaccionar y lo toma en brazos, antes de empezar a correr para evitar los grandes pedazos de metal que van a aplastarlos. Dib no supo cómo, pero de alguna manera logro deslizarse dentro de un pasillo cercano, al tiempo que la entrada quedaba bloqueada por completo.

—E-e... *Ah* e-estamos *ah* ¿Vivos?— gime Dib en el piso de espaldas, con el Gazlord arriba de él. Al momento de derrapar dentro, tropezó, pero tuvo cuidado de caer sobre sí mismo, para evitar que el oji-ámbar se lastimara más de la cuenta.

—Bastardo *ugh*— Dib mira al gran Irken sobre él —¿Co-como te atreves a salvarme? Maldita basura Irken— el líder de Nave Prima no puede evitar reír un poco. Se levanta un poco y con cuidado, toma al Gazlord, para recostarlo contra el muro de metal.

—Basura Irken ¿Eh?— sonríe Dib, sacando un pequeño botiquín de su PAK. A salido aprisa de su nave, pero no olvidó estar siempre preparado —Es la primera vez que otro Irken me dice eso. Por lo general lo hace Lard Narr— saca un espray y vendajes —Por lo general, los demás Irken solo se limitan a los insultos primarios— mira al Gazlord con una media sonrisa —Tú eres el primero en llamarme basura Irken— observa la herida de su costado —Esto no es mucho, pero debe ayudar a que tu PAK regenere sin tanto dolor. Por lo que veo, estas acostumbrado a soportar cosas peores—

—Por supuesto— gruñe el oji-ámbar —No soy una basura de Sector Inactivo— en su voz se aprecio el orgullo que siente de eso. Dib suspira y nota con sorpresa, como el Gazlor no se resiste a que le cure. _Entonces está más herido de lo que pensé_ mira por una fracción al más alto, que contrae su rostro con dolor _Pero es un Soldado_ sonríe con pesar _Un Irken como pocos. No va a mostrar sus debilidades. Es sumamente fuerte _ suspira con algo de envidia, mientras aplica abundantemente el espray _Ojala pudiera ser más como él. Quizás así, podría ser un mejor líder para mi tripulación… y evitaría que cosas como esta le pasaran a los demás por mis descuidos _contrae su expresión con molestia _Nunca debía dejar que Zim escapara. Si esto le ha pasado a Gazlord, no quiero saber a los demás. Debo encontrarlo para detenerlo. No puedo dejar que esto siga pasando_ termina de cerrar el vendaje alrededor del más alto y suspira profundamente _Ya es hora que me enfrente a mis responsabilidades. No puedo estar dudando de mí a cada momento. Mi tripulación, mis amigos, el Imperio, todos cuentan conmigo. No puedo seguir cometiendo los mismos errores. La Inmensa no va a terminar como Nave Prima I. no lo voy a permitir._

Un PIP surge con violencia del silencio. Dib se irgue inmediatamente —¡Zim va al Núcleo Central!— grita sin darse cuenta. Mira al Gazlord con prisa —Debo irme, estarás seguro aquí, tengo detener a Zim o implotaremos de nuevo—

—¿De nuevo?—

Dib no responde a la pregunta por qué ya esta doblando el pasillo. Su PAK, sincronizado a LA Inmensa le dice por donde avisar. Recorre al menos trece pasillos hasta encontrar el que buscaba. De un salto se cuelga de la primera escotilla de ventilación que ve y entra. Corre por los enormes ductos con toda la velocidad que le permiten los nano-bots. No sabe cuántas veces a doblado y corrido. Solo se deja guiar por La Inmensa. Debe encontrar a Zim rápidamente o de lo contrario _¡No quiero ni pensarlo!_

Cruza más pasillos hasta que puede ver a lo lejos un conocido resplandor azul eléctrico. No puede evitar sonreír como estúpido. Se siente tan bien como un tarro de chocolate caliente. Acelera un poco y se adentra al pasillo del resplandor radiactivo. De nuevo llega a la gran bóveda cilíndrica del Núcleo. Puede ver a los casi cientos de miles de pasillos que cruzan a su alrededor. El PAK localiza a Zim cuatro ductos más arriba. No pierde el tiempo y toma el impulso necesario subir.

—¡ZIM!— grita el líder del Sector Trece, al aterrizar con fuerza sobre un ducto de letras rojas. El insano conserje esta frente a él. Mirándolo con molestia.

—¡TÚ! — lo señala dramáticamente —¡CONSPIRACION!—

Dib mira de reojo el Núcleo _Bien, no ha entrado en masa, creo _—¡Zim! ¿Qué rayos haces en La Inmensa? ¡Causaste un gran alboroto! ¡Nos van a desactivar a los dos por esto!—

—¡MIENTEEES!— exclama Zim —¡SOLO HAY APESTOSAS MENTIRAS EN TUS PALABRAS! ¡MENTIRAAAAAS!—

Dib siente como el tic le a regresado de nuevo —¿De qué rayos hablas Zim? ¡Explica de una vez por qué has huido de Nave Prima!—

—¡SOLO MIENTEEES!—

—¡CAYATE DE UNA VEZ Y EXPLICATE!—

—¡Zim no quiere escuchar tus patéticas excusas!— le reclama, señalándolo con fuerza —¡Zim está aquí para saber la verdad! ¡Eres un apestoso mentiroso! ¡no hay nada de verdad en tus palabras llenas de, eh… MIENTEEEEES!—

Dib lo mira severamente —Skoodge me ha dicho que no sea tan duro contigo. Está preocupado por ti— se cruza de brazos —A dicho que solo necesitas un poco de atención por tu misión suspendida y yo le he dicho que…— Dib guarda silencio. La expresión del Conserje ha dejado atrás su orgullo y odio.

Se ha roto.

Esta vez puede que sea la primera vez que ve al verdadero Zim… porque no hay en su mirar esa pesada aura de soberbia y muestra de autosuficiencia… se ha roto. La expresión del Irken frente a él… se ha roto.

Como si algo sumamente invaluable hubiera desaparecido, como si la única cosa del universo que lo mantenía con vida hubiera dejado de existir por siempre… se ha roto… Zim se ha roto.

Solo hay en su rostro dolor. Vulnerabilidad. El sentimiento de estar desnudo en la oscuridad sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber de dónde se viene o cual es su propósito. Esta confndido y asustado… como si hubiese sido abandonado por completo… como si ya no hubiera alguien que pudiera llamarlo por su nombre y reconocer su existencia. Era un sentimiento profundo y aterrador.

Dib lo había sentido muchas veces. Cientos de veces.

¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿A dónde va? ¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Alguna vez lo hubo?

_¿Quién soy… yo o alguien más?_

—Zim…— la voz del más alto es calmada, pero parece cortar el silencio con tal violencia que duele —¿Quién es Dib…?—

El pequeño Irken lo mira sorprendido —Él… él…— sus labios tiemblan —… Debo encontrarlo… Debo llevarlo a ese tonto planeta-basura, s-si lo hago yo, yo… Ellos lo prometieron— su voz parece romperse poco a poco —Prometieron que me lo devolverían, le dijeron a Zim que solo tenía que encontrarlo en la nave, que ahí estaba y, y que si lo encontraba podría regresar a su misión de nuevo ¡Pero Zim a buscado por todos lados y el Dib-basura no está! ¡Zim no puede terminar la misión sin el Dib-gusano! ¡Su victoria debe ser absoluta! ¡El Dib-gusano-bebé debe estar ahí para verlo! ¡Zim tiene que derrotarlo!— aprieta sus pinzas con fuerza —¡POR ESO ZIM ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡PARA DECIRLE A SUS ALTOS QUE EL DI-BUG NO A CUMPLIDO SU PALABRA! ¡EL DI-BUG A MENTIDO Y NO TENE AL DIB-BASURA!— lo señala con odio.

El más alto lo mira con dolor —¿Por qué lo estas buscando? ¿Por qué te aferras en tu obsesión Zim? ¡Ya debe estar muerto! ¿Qué diferencia hace si está vivo o no?—

El pequeño Irken tiembla. No de miedo. De rabia —¡PORQUE ÉL DIB-GUSANO DEBE CAER BAJO LAS PINZAS DEL INCREIBLE ZIM! ¡EL DIB-_JUMANO_ DEBE CAER SOBRE LA GRAN GRANDESA DE ZIM!—

—¡ESO NO ME DICE NADA! ¿POR QUÉ TE AFERRAS A ESE ALIEN? ¿POR QUÉ?—

—¡EL DIB DEBE CAER POR EL INCREIBLE ZIM!—

—¿POR QUÉ BUSCARLO CON TAL AFAN? ¡NO GANARAS NADA! ¡NADA, ZIM! ¡ESTA MUERTO!—

—¡MIENTES!—

—¡NO LO HAGO Y LO SABES! ¡SI LLEGO A ESTAR CERCA DE CUALQUIER COSA REMOTAMENTE IRKEN, ENTONCES ESTA MUERTO! ¡YA DEJALO ATRÁS! ¡OLVIDALO!—

—¡NO!—

—¿POR QUÉ NO?—

—¡POR QUE ES EL UNICO QUE A CREIDO EN ZIM!— el pequeño Irken se cubre la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido.

—¿Por eso usas ese pelo y esas cosas en tus ojos? ¿Por eso no has cambiado tu aspecto?— el líder de Nave Prima lo observa sin entender —Zim ¿Acaso esperabas encontrarlo y que te reconociera? ¿Tanto significa para ti ese Dib?— hace una pausa y empieza a entender muchas cosas —Si… por eso jaqueabas el sistema, lo estabas buscando. Por eso recorrías la nave de las cloacas hasta los puertos… querías encontrarlo— entiende y no.

—Zim envió al Dib aquí…— la voz de Zim es casi un susurro. El más alto no la estaría escuchando si no fuera por sus nano-bots —… pero el Dib-_jumano_ nunca regresó… Zim debe encontrarlo, por eso vino…— alza su mirada vacilante. Hay lagrimas surcando su rostro —Los Altos de Zim dijeron que estaba en otra nave y que solo debía encontrarlo, Zim ha estado buscando pero no lo encuentra… Zim solo quiere terminar su misión… Zim solo quiere servir al Imperio y sus Altos…—

—Zim, escúchame— la voz del más alto es casi de suplica —Entiende esto, si ese alíen llegó a estar en l Inmensa, entonces esta muerto—

La expresión del pequeño Conserje retoma la ira olvidada —¡MIENTES!—

—No miento— le mira con pesar. De repente… Zim se ve más pequeño que nunca —Sabes que no miento—

—¡NO! ¡Los Altos de Zim nunca mentirían! ¡Ellos le dirán a Zim donde está!— el pequeño Irken se gira rápidamente y tropieza. Sucede tan rápido, y al mismo tiempo, Dib lo ve en cámara lenta.

El auto-nombrado Invasor resbala por el gran ducto, en caída hacia el Núcleo Central.

—¡ZIM, NO!— Dib reacciona sin pensarlo. Si no fuera por los nano-bots… quizás el final hubiera sido otro. Ahora sujeta al insano conserje del cuello de su uniforme, mientras que con el libre, se aferra al ducto. Ambos cuelgan peligrosamente.

—¡RAYOS!— Dib clava sus pinzas con más fuerza. Pero están muy a la orilla y está empezando a perder su agarre. Extiende sus patas mecánicas y las clava con fuerza. Pero el metal de La Inmensa es tan fuerte. No es como el de las otras naves. Es casi imposible aferrarse a él.

—¡SUELTAME!— grita Zim, agitándose con fuerza.

Dib pierde parte de su agarre y bajan un poco más, acompañados de un rechinido agudo de las extremidades, que no pueden aferrarse —¡Cállate Zim y deja de moverte! ¡Vamos a caer!—

—¡MIENTES!—

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME LO MISMO!—

Descienden un poco más.

Dib está entrando en verdadero pánico. Las extremidades no pueden aferrarse al metal. No puede hacer presión para saltar hacia arriba. Ban a caer.

_¡Vamos a caer!_

—¡Zim!—

—¡Qué!—

—¡Cuando salgamos de esto…— sonríe mirándolo —Te ayudare a buscar al Dib!—

Zim lo mira con sorpresa —¿E-eh…?—

—¡Pero si esta muerto…!—

—¡NO LO ESTA!—

—¡Si lo está…— continua Dib, ampliando su sonrisa —Te prometo que voy a creer en ti! — siente como está perdiendo su agarre. Van a caer al núcleo —¡Así que no tengas miedo Zim!— ya no puede aferrarse más —¡Este soy yo sin miedo!— caen. Ambos caen.

Pero solo por una fracción de segundo.

—¡GAZLORD!— Dib mira atónito al Irken que le sujetado el brazo justo a tiempo.

—Eres muy ruidoso— gruñe el oji-ámbar, alzándolo de un movimiento. Ambos, Elite e insano-Conserje, caen sobre el ducto, sin el más mínimo tacto.

—La verdad…— sonríe Dib, adolorido —Nunca pensé estar feliz de verte, Gaz-—

—¡TE ENCONTRE!— gritó Zim, colgándose del cuello de Dib.

—¡Zim quítate! ¡No me dejas respirar!—

—¡TE ENCONTRE DI-ugh!— Zim cayó al piso metálico inconsciente.

—Es molesto— gruñe el Gazlord, quien le había golpeado en un punto estratégico cerca del PAK —¿Es este el Zim?— pregunta, tomándolo sin tacto del cuello.

Dib sonríe con calma, sentándose un poco más erguido —Si—

—Es una molestia— sonríe Gazlord —Pero ya no más—

Por un segundo. Dib no sabe lo que pasa. El cuerpo de Zim parece flotar en el aire… flota… y a la vez cae.

Dib salta casi con violencia extendiendo sus pinzas —¡ZIM!— pero un golpe en su rostro lo tumba al piso. El Gazlord salta sobre él y arremete puñetazo tras puñetazo —¡QUE. RAYOS. CREES. QUE. HACES!—grita entre golpes.

Dib no puede moverse. Todo ha dejado de tener sentido _Zim ¡ZIM! ¡ZIIM! _—**¡DEJAMEE!**— Dib empuja a Gazlor y salta sobre la orilla del ducto. Va a saltar. Va a buscarlo —¡ZIIIM!— le llama, pero una fuerza en su cintura lo azota contra el piso. Gazlord le lanza un nuevo puñetazo antes de tomarlo del cuello —¿Qué RAYOS PENSASTE QUE HACIA DI-BUG?—

Dib lo mira con odio —¡LE HAS MATADO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?—

El más alto lo mira con furia quemante —¿YO?— lo azota contra el piso, y coloca sus pinzas sobre su cabeza, para aplastarla con más fuerza. Dib ahoga un grito de dolor y el Gazlord grita de nuevo, en un rugido violento —¿QUÉ HACES TÚ DI-BUG? ¡DIME, RESPONDE!— lo alza de nuevo, forzado a Dib para que le encare —¡RESPONDE! ¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS DI-BUG? ¡DE MI LADO O DE ESE DEFECTO!—

El oji-purpura estrecha su mirada con rabia —¡Yo estoy del lado del Imperio!— le grita apartándose de él.

Gazlord lo mira con oscura expresión —¿Entonces que estabas planeando hacer hace unos momentos? ¡Si estas del lado del Imperio deberías saber que el Zim debió ser destruido desde hace años! ¡Es nuestro deber proteger al Imperio si incluso Los Terribles Más Altos o los Controles Cerebrales no pueden! ¡Tú mismo has visto la destrucción que ha ocasionado! ¡Tu nave fue implotada por el Zim! ¡Hemos perdido Irken sumamente importantes por él! ¡Dos Terribles Más altos, Elites, Invasores, Soldados, Científicos, Comunicadores! ¡A causado que el Plan Ruina Inevitable I fuera completamente arruinado y a estado atrasando la II!—

Dib lo mira con impotencia. Todo es verdad. Todo es verdad… y aun así… aun así…

—¡Di-bug, respóndeme entonces por qué les has perdonado la vida todo este tiempo!— la mirada del Gazlor parece atravesarlo —Te vi pelear, como te movías a una velocidad imposible, destrozando a todos esos robots uno por uno sin vacilar, sin detenerte… vi como pudiste aguantar el peso de ese pilar que casi nos mata— su expresión es sombría. Hay reclamo en ella —Si es verdad que puedes pelear así todo el tiempo ¿Entonces porque tú no le has matado antes?—

—Las leyes de Irk lo prohíben— Dib no puede alzar la mirada. Todo es verdad. Todo es verdad… y aun así… aun así… —Un Irken no debe matar a otro ¡UGH!— las pinzas del Gazlor apresan su cuello con fuerza.

—Zim no era un Irken, era un defecto— la voz del más alto entra por sus antenas y susurrando como el veneno —Él. No. Era. _Nada_— lo suelta con fuerza, casi haciendo caer al oji-violeta —No puedes salvar a todos Di-bug. Si sigues pensando de esa forma, terminaras muerto— no hay piedad en sus palabras.

Es verdad. Todo es verdad… y aun así… aun así…

Dib se sujeta el cuello con asfixia. Observa y no observa al Gazlord. No está seguro de lo que está haciendo. Lo intenta. Lo está haciendo en esos momentos… pero por más que busca, por más que escanea… los nano-bots de Zim no responden. Han dejado de existir…

Zim ha muerto.

Y no hay nadie para llorarle… no habrá nadie que le recuerde… se ha ido…

_Ha muerto… Zim ha muerto… Zim… zim…_

—Vámonos— ordena el Gazlord. Dib empuña sus pinzas con fuerza, sintiendo como le abren la carne —¡No me obligues a ir por ti Di-bug! ¡VÁMONOS HE DICHO!—

_Zim… perdóname… perdóname… _Dib mueve un paso después del otro. Su cuerpo obedece al mandato del Gazlord. Lo sigue entre los ductos… y antes de desaparecer… lo intenta de nuevo… lo intenta cien veces seguidas…

Pero no hay respuesta…

Ya no existe…

Ha muerto…

Zim ha muerto…

_Zim… perdóname… perdóname… no pude salvarte… no pude ayudarte… Zim…_

Ha muerto.

Zim ha muerto.

Dib apenas puede sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo. Solo mira como sus botas avanzan una después de la otra. Sabe que sigue al Gazlord… solo que no entiende como lo hace.

Sus pensamientos están en otra parte. Sus ojos están opacos. No hay brillo en ellos. Ya no le importa si Los Terribles Más Altos desean desactivarlo. Ha fallado… siempre pensó que él ayudaba al Imperio, conteniendo a Zim en Nave Prima… pero… al final fue todo lo contrario… al final… no pudo salvar a nadie… Zim estaba muerto. Muerto.

El Gazlor hace alto y abre una escotilla. Le indica que baje primero. Dib lo hace sin saber por qué. Cuando salta y cae en el pasillo sin problemas, observa que está lleno de Irkens de Zonas Activas… eso no le importa. Ninguno de ellos le importa…

El gran Irken de ojos ámbar es el siguiente en bajar. Todos los Elites de Zonas Activas le reciben inmediatamente. Sonriéndole y victoreando el resultado de su tarea. Todos lo saben. Zim está muerto… y lo que todos hacen es festejar.

Una nueva actualización en los PAK avisa de la noticia. Zim está muerto. Todos van a festejar. Habrá una gran fiesta en la Inmensa… en el Imperio…

Zim está muerto… y todos van a festejar…

_Zim…_

—¡DI-BUG!**—**

Dib alza la mirada un poco. El Gazlord está con sus _iguales _de Zonas Activas. Todos lo están mirando.

—Deja de pensar en estupideces y sígueme— ordena el más alto de entre todos. El cuerpo de Dib parece moverse solo. Apenas y siente como camina. Sigue al Gazlord sin replicar… ¿Qué podría decirle? Lo odia. Lo odia tanto… pero… todo lo que le dijo era verdad… todo era verdad… y aun así… aun así él quería ayudar a Zim… quería, de verdad ayudarlo…

_Zim…_

El Gazlord habla de algo. Dib no lo escucha, pero todos los Elites de Zonas Activas le ponen su completa atención conforme avanzan.

Zim ha muerto.

Y lo que hacen todos es festejar.

…

…

…

**Lady Near **(Hola! Perdón por el retraso, la verdad me estaba tomando un descanso. La verdad solo he estado llagando y cayendo dormida :P Bueno, espero que este capítulo te gustara. Este, es el preludio para el final XD Y como te han gustado tanto lo de las mejillas, añadiré una escena para el final. Oh, además, pronto veras como todo Irk idolatra a Dib, me inspira mucho el final n_n Aaah, y si, me late que Texas si es adicta XD),**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**(Www! Qué pena, me haces sacar los colores! ./. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me han hecho muy feliz! La verdad no creo que escriba tan bien. Pero la verdad, mucha de mi inspiración son ustedes, mis amados lectores. Ok, yo escribo y eso, pero si no fuera por ustedes, la verdad no habría propósito para hacerlo. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ah, este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que te guste :D), **Kamui Silverfox **(La verdad, en el capitulo anterior, vuestros mensajes me hicieron muy feliz. Me dio un ataque de colores de un millón conforme los leía. Es maravillosos poder recibir esta clase de apoyo, muchas gracias. Hacen que escribir no sea solo una experiencia agradable, sino fantástica. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por leerme y comentar lo que piensas. Espero pronto seguir escribiendo para IZ y más aun, espero seguir escribiendo cosas que te sean gratas. Hasta luego Kamui!),**toaneo07**(Que tal! Si, hubo muchas sorpresas sin duda, pero espero que te hayan gustado mucho. Gracias por todo el apoyo en este fic! Yyy, si. Tak ha estado apareciendo… pero sabrás de ella en el final)**, ****Dark-KannaI**(Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje y disculpa la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que la emoción aun se mantenga!) **Ero boggart el kritiko**(Ey, cuánto tiempo! Je, je. Si, el final ya es el próximo. Pero espero que te guste como termino este. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero verte cuando el telón se levante para desatar el final!)

Gracias a todos ustedes por Leerme! Aun si no escriben, puedo ver los hits y me hace muy feliz que tantas personas maravillosas gusten de este género.

¡Arriba Invasor Zim!

P.D. más trabajo ha surgido. Perdón, pero estaré ausente hasta el próximo Lunes. Con suerte actualizare el domingo, creo. Pero sabiendo esto, el final no lo he dividido en dos, sino lo en un solo capitulo. Perdón, pero se nos fue la internet y estoy desde un ciber en este momento. Perdón por las molestias. ¡Pasen una excelente semana!


	17. LA INMENSA, EJECUCIÓN EN CINCO DÍAS

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Mil disculpas, pero por un PEQUEÑO problema con mi USB, el final si va a tener que ser en dos partes. Me pasaron un virus muy fuerte en el trabajo y me ha dañado algunos archivos… voy a tener que escribir de nuevo el final… gracias a Dios no paso a mayores y la lindura de muchacho en un ciber me ayudo a rescatar lo que se pudo, que es básicamente lo que van a leer.

Bueno, perdí el final y el epilogo, así que voy a tener que hacerlos de nuevo. Voy a tardarme al menos tres meses. El trabajo esta intenso y no creo tener nada de oportunidad hasta entonces. Gracias por su apoyo.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib no sabría decir como termino siguiendo al Gazlord y su comitiva hasta una gran habitación. Era sumamente lujosa y espaciosa. Era sin duda un cuarto privilegiado, pera alguien aun más privilegiado… posiblemente era de Gazlord.

—Siéntate, Di-bug— ordenó el más alto, señalando una lujosa mesa, con tres sillones de apariencia confortable. Dib no dijo nada e hizo lo pedido. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y perdió su mirada por las grandes ventanas que mostraban nada más que el negro especio y los enormes Voots militares de alto rango.

Escuchaba como el Gazlord hablaba con sus _subordinados_, que, a pesar de ser Elites, entendían muy bien su inferioridad en contra del más alto de todos. Dib podía ver su reflejo en las ventanas. Muchos de esos Irken de Zonas Activas lo miraban constantemente. Algunos con curiosidad. Otros con odio. Ninguno con remota aceptación.

Un PIP general de todos los PAK, anunció que la fiesta Universal del Imperio por la Muerte del Zim empezaría en tres horas. Todos los subordinados del Gazlord profirieron gemidos de emoción. Algunos rieron abiertamente.

Dib sonrió con calma. No porque la sintiera… sino porque no podía expresar nada más… estaba tan agotado… sin fuerzas… exhausto…

Todo su trabajo. Todo su esfuerzo… y no había podido salvar a un solo Irken… todo seguía igual… todo…

Menos él. Dib sentía que algo muy dentro de él había perdido la fuerza. Algo se había roto… así como lo hizo en Zim… algo también se había roto dentro, muy, muy dentro de él… pero debía superarlo. Debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo… porque si no lo hacía iba a devorarlo completamente.

—Aquí tienes— Dib miró sorprendido una POOP soda frente a él. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un Elite. No era un Soldado como Gazlord y los suyos. Era un científico, quizás tan alto como el Irken de ojos ámbar —Te sentará bien después de todo lo que has pasado— insistió de nuevo.

Dib miró los negros gogles que usaba para proteger sus ojos. El gran cuello de su bata blanca no dejaba ver nada en su rostro. Su identidad parecía un enigma… y aun así acepto la POOP soda con un suave —Gracias— la acercó a sus labios y un PIP silencioso en su PAK lo alertó.

El Científico lo miró intensamente, cuando Dib le sonrió al tiempo que le regresaba la bebida —¿No quieres POOP soda? ¿Algo más?—

—Oh, no. La POOP soda está bien— la voz de Dib era casi encantadora. Incluso el Gazlord se giró a verlo sobre su hombro —Pero no creo que el somnífero le siente bien a mi squeedly-spoosh—

—Interesante— la voz en el Científico era enigmática. Tomó la POOP soda que le estaban regresando y su mirada se posó en el Irken sentado frente a él. Dib le mantuvo la mirada sin sorpresa o resentimiento alguno. No era la primera vez que intentaban matarlo. Aunque… muchas cosas empezaban a perder el valor que antes les daba. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ni nadie.

La desactivación de su PAK sería casi como un consuelo en esos momentos.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer. No dejaba de pensar como le había fallado a todos. A Zim… a Pep y a Ka-rl… no iba a poder hacer nada por ellos… por nadie…

No había podido salvar ni siquiera a un Irken.

Le había fallado a todos… a todos... más que así mismo...

—No podrás meterte en su PAK tan fácil, Membran— la voz del Gazlord hace que ambos Elites lo miren. Hay una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Dib la encuentra repugnante, a pesar de que no está dirigida a él. Gazlord mira al Científico, que guarda la POOP soda en su PAK y junta las puntas de sus pinzas, como jugando con ellas.

—No puedes culpar a la ciencia. He visto lo que puede hacer ¿Es de quien hablabas?—

Gazlord sonríe —Si ¿Terminaste lo que estaba pendiente?—

—Por supuesto ¡No hay fronteras para la _ciencia real_!— responde el Científico, alzando una de sus pinzas imperiosamente al aire —¿Cómo está tu herida?—

—He tenido peores—

—Bien. No quiero retrasos en nada—

Dib nota con sorpresa como ambos se hablan de confianza. Detecta en la voz de ambos incluso respeto por el otro. Es fácil saber que su relación no es solo de Elites. Son amigos. Buenos amigos. Dib puede entender eso. Si no fuera por Pep y Ka-rl, estaría completamente solo en el universo.

Pero sabe. Lo sabe muy bien.

Si algún día, Gazlord o ese Membran o algún otro Elite le pregunta si tiene amigos, va a mentir. Dib va a mentir. Dirá que está solo. Dirá que no hay nadie que desee estar con él… porque si comete el error de mencionar a Pep o a Ka-rl, si comete la estupidez de tan solo errar en una de sus palabras… lo sabe. Lo sabe muy bien.

Los matarán.

_Ya le he fallado a Zim_ Dib mira el oscuro universo _No voy a fallarles a Pep y a Ka-rl. Debo protegerlos no solo de los que son como Monc, sino también de los que son como Gazlord. No puedo fallarles a ellos. No a ellos. _

—Toma— Dib escucha la voz del Gazlord y apenas se gira, un uniforme, dentro de una bolsa sellada, cae en su regazo. Es un uniforme militar de Zona Activa. No puede evitar mirar al oji-ámbar de forma cuestionarte —Usa el baño y aséate. No querrás que Los Terribles Más Altos te vean en esas fachas— como de costumbre, todas las solicitudes que provienen de sus labios son órdenes.

Dib se pone de pie sin prisa. Su PAK le dice que el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda y avanza. Deja a todos atrás. Escucha que de nuevo el Gazlord le llama. No se gira a verlo. Pero se detiene.

—¿Sí?— pregunta al aire. Puede casi sentir el odio de varios apuñalando su espalda con la mirada. Al parecer no muchos tienen la estupidez de él, como en esos momentos, y no cometen el error de no encarar al Gazlord cuando este lo demanda.

—Apúrate. No querrás que vaya a buscarte—

Dib empuña sus pinzas con tal fuerza que abren su carne de nuevo —Sí— responde sintiendo como sangre surge de sus puños. Entra al baño y cierra la puerta con seguro. No quiere que nadie entre… porque simplemente no aguanta más.

Las lagrimas que ha tratado de aguantar estallan silenciosamente. Se cubre la boca sin pensarlo. No puede dejar que nadie lo escuche. No quiere extraños a su alrededor mientras deja salir lo poco de vida que le queda.

Abre la regadera con fuerza y entra en el líquido sin esperar a quitarse la ropa. Llora y golpea el duro metal de la regadera con fuerza. Desea tanto poder lastimarse. Desea tanto romperse los huesos. Desea tanto que el refrescante líquido se lleve todo el dolor… todo el irreparable dolor… Zim está muerto… y él va a ir a la fiesta que celebra su muerte, acompañando a su asesino.

Aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte, que desea arrancarse la lengua.

Quiere lastimarse. Quiere destrozarse por completo. Quiere arrancarse las extremidades de tajo.

Quiere pagar por lo que no hizo.

Quiere pagar por no salvar a Zim.

Quiere matarse a sí mismo.

Y no puede. No p uede. No puede. No puede.

No puede reparar lo que hizo. No puede llamar a Zim. No puede hacer nada.

… y va a air a la fiesta que celebra la muerte de ese Irken al que dejo morir… va a ir y escuchará como todos ríen. Como todos festejan. Como todos viven… todos menos Zim.

No puede hacer nada. No puede. No puede. No puede.

… solo llorar… solo puede llorar…

_Zim ¡ZIM! ¡ZIIIIIM!_ su mente grita en agonía el nombre del Irken que no pudo salvar. Su dolor hace eco en su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer desde adentro. Llorar. Solo puede llorar. Por el que no salvo. Por el que no ayudo. Por el sin vida. Por Zim.

Y no importa cuando quiera morir. Cuando intente arrancarse la piel. No puede. No puede.

No puede hacer nada.

Solo llorar.

Llorar.

Llorar.

… _Zim_… _sálvame, Zim_… _respóndeme… dime que estás vivo… dime que no desapareciste… dime que no moriste… dime que no te falle… dime que no te abandone… sálvame… sálvame Zim… sálvame… sálvame… sálvame…_

Dib esconde su rostro entre las piernas. Desea simplemente desaparecer… olvidar… pero sabe que no puede. No puede. No puede.

No puede.

Abre los ojos cansadamente, mientras el líquido sigue bañando su cuerpo. Se levanta y retira la ropa húmeda. Seca su cuerpo y se viste con el uniforme. Ordena a sus nano-bots disfrazar su rostro, para que sus ojos hinchados no den muestra de algo que ninguno de los de afuera entiende.

Se mira al espejo y ve su reflejo. No hay expresión alguna en él. Solo la monotoriedad falsa de los nano-bots, cubriendo su rostro y engañando al ojo exterior.

Dib baja la mirada un poco y aprecia el uniforme. Lo siente impropio de él. No le gusta. Sus ojos miran con odio la prenda. No le gusta. Eso no es él. Eso es Gazlord.

Y Dib odia todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Le da la espalda a su reflejo y sale del baño, después de colocar las prendas húmedas en la basura. Cuando cierra la compuerta tras de él, puede ver como Gazlord y el nombrado Membran están observando una pantalla. Hay una secuencia de video en ella. Membran señala algo en ella y el Irken de ojos ámbar asiente.

Dib nota que solo están ellos. Al parecer todos los demás se han ido.

Agradece infinitamente eso.

Gazlord es el primero en notar que Dib ha salido del baño. Le hace una seña a Membran y este ordena guardar la pantalla a la computadora de La Inmensa. Sea lo que fuera que estuvieran observando, no querían que Dib lo supiera. Pero Dib no estaba interesado. No le importaba. Sus nano-bots habían creado un zoom en la imagen del monitor y ya sabía lo que la secuencia de video estaba mostrando.

Era un video de él, mientras se deslizaba a increíble velocidad por la explanada-estadio de La Inmensa, hacia un par de horas. Antes le hubiera sorprendido verse en el modo de _batalla activo_… pero no ahora… ahora nada tenía valor. Nada era importante ¿Qué si sospechaban de sus nano-bots? Igual no les daría nada. No les daría nada a aquellos que eran como Gazlord. Nada.

Fue entonces cuando una gran pantalla bajo del techo. Los tres Elites la observaron detenidamente, antes de que la furiosa expresión del Terrible Más Alto Rojo apareciera. Sus ojos llenos de rabia se posaron en Dib inmediatamente /¡TÚ!/ lo señala /¡Estas acabado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar que ZIM escapara de tu nave? ¡CASI NOS MATA! ¡Le has fallado al Imperio por última vez y créeme que!/

/¡ROJO!/

/¿QUÉ?/

/¡Vámonos YA! ¡Quiero estar listo para la fiesta!/ el Terrible Más Alto Purpura surgió de la pantalla, mientras jalaba el brazo de su igual /¡SON CINCO DÍAS DE CELEBRACIÓN Y QUIERO APROVECHAR HASTA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO DE ELLOS! ¡ZIM AL FIN ESTA MUERTO Y QUIERO CELEBRAR! Luego puedes ejecutarlo si quieres. ¡PERO YA VAMONOS! ¡LOS SNACKS ESPERAN!/

El Terrible Más Alto Rojo pareció meditar acerca de eso ¿Fiesta o Ejecución? ¿Cuál sería mejor? Al parecer la Fiesta, porque cuando se giró ya no estaba tan molesto /Estas acabado ¿Escuchaste? ¡Acabado! ¡Después de la fiesta te daré el máximo de los castigos!/ y colgó la transmisión. Dib sonrió con calma. Cinco días antes de morir. Nunca pensó que esas palabras pudieran hacerlo sentir tan bien. Pronto pagaría por lo que había hecho. Pronto compartiría el mismo destino de Zim.

Todo comenzaba a sentirse tan bien.

Cinco días eran todo lo que necesitaba para arreglar sus pendientes. Todo estaba bien… ya no le fallaría a nadie más…

Dib se giró al Gazlord sin expresión —¿Ya puedo irme?— preguntó, no sabiendo porque lo hacía. ¿Por qué debía seguir las órdenes de ese Irken? ¿Por qué su opinión debería seguir siendo importante? ¿Por qué esforzándose en _seguir_ las apariencias de un respeto que no sentía?

—No de La Inmensa— respondió el Gazlord, acercándose a él —No hay ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte, si es lo que piensas hacer—

Dib le sonrió como simple respuesta. No había miedo en su mirada… solo la esperanza de que esos cinco días pasaran pronto. El Gazlord extendió sus pinzas y para sorpresa de Dib, ajusto el cuello de su uniforme —Debes llevar este uniforme con propiedad, Di-bug— su mirada ámbar parece atravesarlo ferozmente —Sirves al único Imperio que domina el Universo y pronto, veras las recompensas que conllevan a una lealtad absoluta— alisa sus hombreras y le da un golpe con fuerza casi demencial en el sqeedly-spoosh. Dib se dobla a la mitad, profiriendo un gemido ahogado —Te tardaste cinco minutos— apresa con las pinzas su cuello y le estampa contra el muro solido —Cuando el Terrible Gazlord _dice_ algo, sus palabras son _ordenes _y estas deben cumplirse en el acto— lo levanta con fuerza, haciendo que los pies de Dib apenas y rocen el suelo —Y esto es por darme la espalda— en un instante toma su brazo y lo disloca de un violento movimiento.

Dib aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y ahoga un grito punzante. No va a darle el gusto. No lo hará. No le dará al Gazlord la mínima muestra de debilidad.

Gazlord lo arroja al piso con fuerza, llenando la habitación de un golpe seco —La próxima vez que me retes, pagaras con algo que de verdad duela. Como un ojo— le dice, al tiempo que se gira a la salida. Las compuertas abren y cierran con un frío DING.

Usando el único brazo sano, Dib se irgue. Se limpia algo de la saliva en su boca y conteniendo el dolor que siente, toma su brazo dislocado y lo acomoda de un tirón —¡NGH!— gime apenas, obligándose a no ceder contra las punzadas que inhiben por mucho su buen juicio. No sabe que duele más. Su brazo o saber que Gazlord lo tocó con la misma pinza que mató a Zim.

Respira profundamente para estabilizar su respiración antes de hablar —¿Se te ofrece algo, Científico Membran?— se gira para encarar al otro Irken de gogles, que por algún motivo, sigue ahí. El nombrado se acerca sin prisa —Quiero saber cómo puedes moverte a esa velocidad y fuerza— responde, deteniéndose frente a él.

—Así de increíble soy— sonríe Dib, recordando una frase que Zim le dijo cuando le pregunto cómo había congelado varios niveles de Nave Prima I.

El Científico siguió mirándole —Quiero una muestra de tu sangre. Necesito estudiar tu secuencia molecular completa— y extrajo de su PAK una probeta cristalina —Si fueras tan amable—

Dib sonrió abiertamente —¿Por qué un científico querría mi secuencia molecular? ¿No es ese el trabajo de los Controles Cerebrales? ¿Descubrir Irkens sobresalientes para tomar sus muestras y usarlas en futuras generaciones de smeets?—

—Tengo mi _científica _y _real_ teoría de que has estado ocultando información vital al Imperio—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

Membran guarda la probeta en el PAK—Es la primera vez que estas en un área de La Inmensa que no es el comedor de los Terribles Más Altos ¿Me equivoco?—

—No, continúa por favor— sonríe Dib, educadamente.

Membran lo observa fijamente por unos instantes —Llegaste desde el puerto de Suministros Primarios hasta la Explanada cuatrocientos doce… sin nunca antes haber estado ahí. Encontraste el Núcleo Central recorriendo el camino más corto de todos sin _nunca_ haberlos visto y…— señala el baño —Encontraste perfectamente el baño secundario del cuarto de Gazlord— toca las puntas de sus pinzas expectante —Sólo yo y unos pocos han tenido el privilegio de estar en este pequeño recibidor. Y te aseguro que _nadie_ puede entrar aquí. Es la habitación más hermética de La Inmensa, después de Los Terribles Más Altos y la mía propia. Además…— hace una pausa, observándolo fijamente —Eres de los pocos que ha mostrado un excepcional potencial. Descubrí que te infiltraste en la Computadora Central de La Inmensa en tan solo dos segundos. Eres más que músculos. Eres inteligente, más que cualquiera. No en vano has descubierto dos conspiraciones contra el Imperio— Dib puede jurar que sonríe detrás del largo cuello de su bata de laboratorio —Pero no eres tan inteligente como yo—

Dib mantuvo su sonrisa sin saber cómo. Nunca, nunca creyó que alguien se diera cuenta de cómo se infiltraba en las Computadoras Centrales. Lo había hecho en Nave Prima, Optimus y Near. La Inmensa no pudo ser más difícil… pero nunca creyó que alguien lo notaría. Todos solo pensaban que como era un Elite, simplemente era brillante. Membran no. El Científico frente a él _sabía_ que una alta unidad, no era igual a inteligencia. Eso era peligroso. Alguien que sabía la verdad como Dib y pensaba como el Gazlord, era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

—Lo siento— sonrió el oji-violeta, lo mejor que pudo —Pero tendré que negarme, por el momento. Cuando sea ejecutado podrás hacer todo lo que gustes con mi cuerpo y— Dib extendió con fuerza uno de sus brazos. Como creando una barrera invisible entre el Científico y él. Miraba sin aliento al más alto de ambos. Eso había estado cerca. Muy serca. TERRIBLEMENTE muy cerca. Si no hubiera sido por los nano-bots, su PAK hubiera sido violado de su privacidad. Membran había tratado de leer su PAK. Había intentado meterse dentro de él y sacar todo los secretos que Dib tenía. Y no sabía porque, pero eso NUNCA debía pasar. Nadie NUNCA debía entrar en su PAK y descubrir sus secretos.

Dib ni siquiera sabía de dónde rayos surgía esa imperiosa necesidad de esconder todo lo que sabía. Pero no planeaba desobedecer ese instinto primario que era abrazador. Era la orden más clara que jamás había tenido en su vida.

NO. LO. DEJES. **ENTRAR**.

Tan solo pensar esas palabras dolía. Punzaba. Quemaba.

—Sorprendente— la voz en el Científico era de alegría —Has podido bloquear mi escáner de onda baja. Nadie _nunca_ había podido lograrlo. Ni siquiera Gazlord—

Dib no sabía si eso era bueno.

—¡Verdadera Ciencia!— exclamó Membran, alzando una de sus pinzas al aire —¡_NO_ podría ser otra cosa!— lo sujetó de los hombros y, a juzgar por su gesticulación corporal, estaba feliz —¡AL FIN! ¡Alguien que comprende las propiedades de la CIENCIA REAL!— lo suelta para darle la espalda —¡Sabia que no estaba solo! ¡No serás TAN brillante como YO, pero estas cerca Di-bug!— asegura efusivamente, estrechando sus pinzas con emoción —¡Vamos al laboratorio!— y sin decir más se da la vuelta —¡Vamos Di-bug! ¡Hagamos CIENCIA REAL!— y sale. Pero antes de hacerlo, Dib puede escuchar perfectamente la última tenue frase, más parecida a un susurro —Si no vienes rápido, tendré que pedirle a un Conserje de limpieza que vaya e interrumpa a Gazlord con alguna tontería. Lo que significa, que perdería su vida—

Dib salió de la habitación/recibidor a paso veloz. Membran estaba esperando afuera. Se veía aun más radiante que antes —Un sensor sónico sumamente exacto. Fascinante— y le dio la espalda al Elite de ojos violeta —Vamos Di-bug ¡Hagamos CIENCIA REAL!— puntualizó con una de sus pinzas al aire. Dib no quería seguir. Pero tubo que hacerlo. No quería que usaran a un pobre Conserje de limpieza inocente. Tendría que lidiar con el Científico hasta que pudiera escapar unos momentos. Quería encontrar Skoodge… necesitaba hablar con él… no sabía lo que iba a decirle… también le había fallado a él... no había podido salvar a Zim...

Ese pensamiento hizo que bajara la mirada. Se sentía tan impotente. Estar en La Inmensa era sofocante. Quería tanto regresar a Nave Prima… tenía tantas cosas que necesitaba hacer… tantas que decir… Quería hablar con Pep y Ka-rl, pero por el propio bien de ellos, eso no podría suceder. Membran no era tonto. Podía descubrirlo si intentaba hacerlo desde La Inmensa. Esperaba que no indagara en su estado de cuenta… si descubria las tranferencias de monies que había estado haciendo entonces, NO. No debía pensar en eso.

Pero estaba rodeado. La Inmensa le pertenecía literalmente a Gazlord y a Membran. Estaba aislado. No podía escaper a ningún lado. No había puntos muertos, lo encontrarían. Estaba atrapado. Hasta el día de su ejecución, estaba atrapado.

Siguió a Membran por el pasillo, doblando un par más. Lejanos gritos de alegría con estridente música hacian vibrar el metal. La nave parecía viva. Feliz… Dib siguó a Memebran, sin atreverse a escuchar más. Bloqueo el sonido que llegaba a sus antenas con los nano-bots… no quería escuchar… no podría soportarlo más.

Zim estaba muerto.

Empezaba a ver el día de su ejecución como algo maravilloso. Como un regalo. Como su única esperanza para poder sobrellevar la miserable vida…

El nunca se había rendido ante nada. Ante nadie.

Pero ahora estaba abierto a nuevas opciones.

Opciones de rendirse.

Opciones para morir.

Opciones para dejar toda su demencia atrás.

Opciones… para acompañar a Zim en el mismo destino…

Opciones para reconocer lo que siempre había sentido que era, a pesar todo lo que había hecho para contradecirlo…

La opción de aceptar que era un defecto… y la posibilidad de dejar todo atrás…

¿Qué utilidad podría tener él para le Imperio, sino había podido salvar a un solo Irken…? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Por qué juzgo a Zim como todos lo habían juzgado a él? ¿Por qué no lo escucho?

Si lo hubiera hecho… si hubiera escuchado… Zim estaría… estaría…

… si tan sólo no hubiera fallado… Zim estaría… Zim…

—Pasa Di-bug— instó Memebran, entrando al laboratorio. Dib perdió el aliento por unos momentos. El Laboratorio Central de La Inmensa era, bueno, inmenso. Había cientos de Científicos repartidos por el gran domo de un color pulcramente blanco. Algo realmente extraño para Dib, ya que la arquitectura Irken se basaba en colores, rosas, purpuras, grises y variantes de los mismos en colores suaves u oscuros. Un blanco como ese era inusual. Extraño. Pero no le molestaba. Era diferente.

—¡Señor, que bueno que ha regresado, señor!— una Científica se acerco a Memebran, con un folder entre sus pinzas. Es bastante alta. Casi tanto como Dib. El Científico de gogles pareció feliz de verla —¡Ah! ¡Grechel! ¡Estoy seguro que me tienes excelentes noticias!—

—Sí, señor— sonrió ella, extendiéndole el folder. Dib notó con sorpresa que ella no usaba un cuello largo, propio de su uniforme. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y había algo extraño en sus dientes. Eran como pequeñas láminas de metal adheridas a ellos, en todos ellos. La hacían ver extraña. Quizás era algún tipo de prótesis.

—¡Excelente Grechel!— sonrió Membran —Sabía que podía contar contigo. Actualiza la información en el sistema y prepara las nuevas frecuencias para el Imperio ¡Ah, es verdad!— el Científico Elite se movió un poco para que ella pudiera apreciar a Dib —Déjame presentarte a Elite Di-bug—

—¿EH?— soltó Grechel, mirando al nombrado con sus dos ojos abiertos como donas gigantes.

—Um, mucho gusto, creo— se limitó el oji-violeta, no muy seguro.

—¿_TÚ_ eres Elite Di-bug?— chilló casi histérica, señalándolo dramáticamente.

—Eh, pues, si—

—¡…!— la Científica se queda muda por unos momentos antes de sonreír abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes con pequeños cuadros metálicos —¡Es increíble poder conocerte! ¡Yo soy Elite Grechel! ¡Leí los reportes sobre las interferencias de nuestras frecuencias! ¡Fui yo quien los recibió en ambas ocasiones! ¡Estaban perfectamente redactados y con un orden cronológico de onda tridi-soni-mencional perfecta!—

—Ah, gracias— parpadeó Dib sin saber muy bien que decir. Nunca pensó que sus reportes fueran la gran cosa. Es decir, para la mísera recompensa de POOP sodas que le dieron en su momento, no parecía merecer el esfuerzo.

—Sí, nada como la _CIENCIA REAL_— puntualizo Membran, alzando una de sus pinzas. Grechel asintió fervientemente a esta aclaración —Ven Di-bug, quiero que me asistas en un proyecto— indicó el Irken de gogles, Dib le siguió y para su sorpresa, la Científica camino a su lado.

—Debes ser muy brillante para que el Científico Elite Membran quiera que lo asistas— sonríe ella, ocultando sus labios con el folder, pero sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente —De hecho, cuando leyó tus reportes, quedo muy impresionado. _Yo_ también— añadió, pestañeando suavemente.

Dib empezaba a sentirse muy _incomodo_ —Gracias— dijo, desviando la mirada de ella nervioso —Pero en realidad solo seguí el reglamento estipulado. No fue gran cosa—

Grechel desvió la mirada algo sonrojada —Oh, que modesto… y guapo—

Dib se apartó un paso de ella… discretamente.

Llegaron a una gran mesa, donde una plataforma de tercera dimensión mostraba una galaxia, donde puntos rojos eran las bases Irken que correspondían a cada planeta. Quince Científicos estaban ahí, tecleando apresuradamente en pantallas surgidas del techo y modificando la plataforma, haciendo que luces de color azul se encendieran y apagaran intermitentemente en distintos puntos del mapa galáctico.

El Científico de gogles se aclaró la garganta y todos se giraron a verlo. Dejaron sus puestos y se colocaron frente a él, como soldados —¡Señor, que bueno que ha regresado, señor!— dijeron todos al unisonó. Dib apreció que todos eran Elites. Casi de sus misma altura.

—Dejen que les presente a Di-bug— y Membran señaló al nombrado. Todos lo miraron fijamente y claramente confundidos. Era extraño, pero todos ellos usaban su uniforme de Científicos sin el cuello, igual que Grechel. Eso era extraño. Los Científicos y Comunicadores eran los que más gustaban por usar los cuellos altos reglamentarios. Eran amantes de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el reglamento, reglas y especificaciones… quizás como Elites podían darse cierta libertad y rebeldía. Aunque miró a Membran y dudo de eso.

—Di-bug, esta es una secuencia de prueba a escala real— habló Membran, haciendo que todos lo observaran —Quiero que encuentres la variante _X_ dominante y formes un patrón que permita seguir una secuencia correspondiente. Puedes conectarte al sistema cuando gustes—

Dib no podía creer que lo habían traído ha hacer una tonta prueba de entrenamiento. Pero bueno, no tenía muchas opciones en esos momentos. Estaba seguro que si se reusaba, un podre Conserje de limpieza pagaría las consecuencias. Suspiró un poco e hizo lo pedido. Sincronizó su PAK a la Computadora Central de La Inmensa y descargó el programa que estaba observando. Era una plataforma a escala de la galaxia Fex, del Sector seis mil doscientos cuatro. Era una Zona Activa. Elite Sarra era su Comandante asignado.

Los datos fluyeron por su PAK, mostrando toda la información que se tenía recopilada. El ejercicio constaba en localizar el factor _X_ que unía a todas las bases. El problema era sencillo. Doce de mil tres bases habían sido atacadas. Había un patrón de daño en todos los inodoros y… Dib parpadeó confundido. Eso era lo mismo que había pasado en el Sector Trece, cuando la resistencia había estado interceptando sus comunicaciones por medio de los baños y que Ben, había estado recopilando.

No entendía por qué rayos estaba haciendo esa prueba. Él ya había hecho un informe de eso. ¿Acaso pensaban que era un error lo que había escrito? ¿Creían que había mentido y el ejercicio era para _ver _si era capaz de hacerlo de nuevo?

Dib le resto importancia a todo ese asunto. No estaba de humor para perder su tiempo en esas cosas. Sólo quería irse. Escapar de ese lugar tan sofocante.

Utilizó las estadísticas previas que tenía almacenas y sólo modificó algunas cifras. Un minuto después, la plataforma tridimensional de la galaxia Fex tenía una espiral cuadrada surcando cada base Irken. La bases de punto rojo que cambiaron a verde, eran las atacadas, el resto de la espiral marcaba cuales serían las siguientes y las que aún permanecían intactas.

—Siguiente plataforma, Kiif— ordeno Membran y de inmediato un Científico tecleó en uno de los monitores. La plataforma anterior desapareció y surgió una nueva —Es el mismo ejercicio Di-bug, adelante— instó a Dib, con voz alegre.

El oji-violeta maldijo mentalmente y repitió de nuevo el experimento. Esta vez más rápido y Membran volvió a pedir un cambio de plataforma. Y después de esa otra y otra más. Siguió así hasta que Dib terminó repitiendo todo el procedimiento trescientas dos veces.

Cuando finalizó la ultima plataforma, estaba harto. Increíblemente harto. No entendía el propósito de tantos ejercicios. No entendía por qué forzarlo a repetirlo con distintas variantes. NO entendía porque debía estar con todos esos Elites mirándolo fijamente. Quería irse de ahí. Estaba completamente sofocado por todo. Necesitaba respirar. Salir de ahí. Necesitaba aire. AIRE.

—¿Ya puedo irme?— preguntó a Membran, con todo el autocontrol que podía tener en esos momentos. Aire. Necesitaba aire, AIRE. **¡AIRE!**

—Me sorprende que puedas estar de pie, después de toda la información que has recibido en tú PAK— expresa jovialmente Membran, observándolo fijamente como los demás —Deberías estar completamente sofocado—

—¡Sin aliento!— añadió Grechel asombrada.

Dib frunció el seño, al tiempo que se aflojaba el cuello del uniforme _Con que eso era, pensé otra cosa _—Claro que estoy sofocado. No puedo hacerlo todo. Siempre hay una compensación a cada acción. Gran esfuerzo es gran desgaste. Necesito aire— agregó aspirando profundamente.

—El PAK debe estar sobrecalentado. Necesitas tiempo para que enfríe— explicó Membran —Pediré una POOP soda fría— y añadió en tono ligero —Sin somnífero ¿Está bien?—

—Gracias— se limitó Dib, dándose un poco de aire. Era extraño, pero eso no le pasaba cuando utilizaba los nano-bots para pelear… o quizás fuera porque las microscópicas maquinas ampliaban la memoria del PAK para soportar todo el tránsito de información. Eso tenía mucho sentido. Pero igual tenía mucho calor. Necesitaba algo fresco inmediatamente e irse de ese lugar. Tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas que tenían mayor prioridad que tontas plataformas tridimensionales.

Un instante después, un pequeño Científico entró con una POOP soda, quien la entrego a Dib. Este sonrió agradecido —Muchas gracias—

El Científico parpadeó sorprendido y murmuró un torpe —D-d-de nada, señor— y salió rápidamente. Dib estaba acostumbrado a que todos siempre lo vieran con sorpresa. Mem, Wisconsin y todos en Nave Prima lo hicieron por mucho tiempo, hasta que se acostumbraron a él… seguía sin entender porque lo hacían ¿Acaso el daba tanto miedo con su altura?

—¿_Por qué_ has hecho eso?— Dib miró a Membran, mientras abría la POOP soda. —¿Hacer qué?— pregunto bebiendo el refrescante líquido.

Membran pareció fulminarlo detrás de sus gogles —Agradecerle, ser _amable_— puntualizo esa palabra casi con rencor.

Dib parpadeó —¿No debería? Pero a traído la POOP soda. Hizo un buen trabajo, esta helada—

El Científico de gogles cerró sus pinzas entre sí con fuerza —Los de baja unidad viven para servirnos. No se les agradece. Se les castiga sino lo hacen. No son necesarios. _NO_ son tus iguales—

—Siguiendo esa lógica ¿Debería matarte sólo porque no eres un Terrible Más Alto y por ende, no importante?— todos los Científicos Elite se giran con violencia detrás de Membran y este también lo hace. Dib está detrás de él, apoyado contra la pared, bebiendo con calma de su POOP soda

—Wow— gimieron algunos.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?— preguntaron otros, mirando el espacio vacío donde antes estaba Dib.

Membran pareció olvidar su molestia y miraba al oji-violeta de forma radiante —¡Fascinante! Tú PAK aun no está al cien por ciento y ya puedes moverte a tal velocidad —

—Estoy acostumbrado a pelear al máximo y al límite de mis fuerzas todo el tiempo— explicó Dib, bebiendo lo último de la POOP soda —Con el tiempo me he hecho resistente a casi todo— comprime la lata metálica y la lanza en el comprimidor de basura que había más adelante, en un hábil encentamiento —Es la más lógico, como puedes ver— dice al fin, sin darle importancia.

Membran no parece de la misma opinión. Parece maravillado de Dib y lo observa con profundo interés —Si, he escuchado que tu piel se ha vuelto muy resistente. Es increíble que nunca hayas _bailado_ con nadie antes— añade interesado.

Todos los Científicos dejan soltar varios _Gasp_ y _¡NO!_ y _¡Pobre de ti!_, al tiempo que Dib se pone todo colorado. _¿Porqué rayos todos siempre hablan de mi estatus de no-baile como si fuera la cosa más terrible del universo? ¿EH? ¡ESE PIPS! ¡Cuando lo vea voy a MATARLO! ¡MATARLO! _—He tenido cosas más prioritarias que hacer en mi deber, que estarme cuestionando acerca de los _bailes_— se defiende, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Así es!— declara Membran con entusiasmo —¡La _CIENCIA REAL_ nunca espera para maravillarnos!— hace una pausa y lo observa con pena —Aunque seas un pobre insano Irken que agradece a los de baja unidad— chasquea su lengua en desaprobación.

—¡No soy ningún insano Irken!— protesta Dib.

Si Membran lo escucho, no lo parece. Le da la espalda y jovialmente anuncia que comenzarán otro increíble experimento —¡Por fin hemos terminado con la erradicación de las amenazas a nuestro Imperio! ¡Manden los reportes a cada galaxia y preparen las _FREIDORAS_!— señalo dramáticamente hacia adelante.

—¡Espera! Dijiste que las plataformas eran un ejercicio y que…— Dib lo fulminó—Me mentiste— declaro con rencor en su voz.

Membran se giró a verlo de perfil. La mirada que le transmitía detrás de los gogles era casi maligna —Quería saber cuánto podrías soportar antes de desfallecer… superaste por completo mis expectativas. Adelantamos seis meses de trabajo en tan solo tres horas. Interesante—

Dib no podía creerlo. Casi fríe su PAK, pensando que solo estaba lidiando con datos ficticios ¡Cuando en realidad eran estadísticas verdaderas! ¿Y lo que ese loco Científico decía era un mísero _Interesante_? Maldito bastardo hijo de Vorth.

—¡Vamos todos! ¡Trabajemos en nuestra próxima versión de la FREIDORA CINCO MIL!— exclama Membran y todos con él, como si hubiera dicho algo de snacks con dip de azúcar extra graso para todos —¡Ven Di-bug! ¡Observa el próximo prototipo que dará un gran paso en la historia del Imperio!— y en la mesa, apareció una plataforma tridimensional de lo que parecía una freidora portátil con cohetes —¡Imagínalo! ¡No más donas frías! ¡No más snacks suaves y sin crujiente textura!—

—¡El sueño de todo Irken!— chillaron varios agudamente, dejando escapar alguna lagrima.

—¡Cuando la freidora cinco mil este lista será el paso más importante después del PAK!— le dijo Grechel a Dib, sonriendo abiertamente con sus dientes incrustados de metal.

El oji-purpura descubrió que todos ellos estaban locos.

Membran le ordenó seguirlo a una de las pantallas y explicó meticulosamente, excesivamente, pomposamente e hiperactivamente, de cómo estaba construida la freidora cinco mil… Dib no entendía porque la freidora debía tener una pila radiactiva. Pero igual tuvo que soportar una larga explicación acerca de un tema sumamente irrelevante para él. Los snacks era buenos, si, mantenían vivos a los Irken… ¿Pero que una freidora para donas o nachos fuera la cosa más importante después del PAK? Era la cosa más loca de todas. Lo cual tenía sentido viniendo del grupo de Científicos que lo rodeaba… y él era el insano ¿Eh?

—¿Qué opinas?— preguntó al fin Membran, observándolo fijamente.

Dib se sumió de hombros —Bien, creo—

—¿_Crees_?— soltó el Irken de gogles ofendido. Mirándolo como si lo hubiese engañado —¿Estás viendo el invento que llevara al Imperio a un nivel superior y sólo dices eso?— había un marcado rencor en su voz.

Dib se cruzó de brazos —Lo siento. No es lo mío. Por lo general yo fabrico otra clase de cosas—

El Cientifico de cuello alto le miró sorprendido y olvida su rabia anterior —¿Fabricas?— estrechó sus pinzas con renovada alegría —¡Inventas! ¡CIENCIA REAL!—

—Si— respondió Dib, mirándolo confundido ¿Qué tan genial era eso de fabricar cosas? Para él era de lo más normal, es decir, no era tan difícil ¿O sí?

—¡Muéstrame lo que has desarrollado!— ordenó Membran y lo insto a depositar todo en una mesa libre. Dib suspiró pesadamente y sacó de su PAK lo poco de armamento que llevaba en esos momentos. Su sable-laser de repuesto, dos bombas de espuma paralizante, una granada de red electrificada (que aun no había usado) y un disco con navajas retractiles que podrían cortar casi todo… lo diseño en su momento para GIR, pero no quería pensar en él… le traía dolorosos recuerdo de Zim…

_Zim…_

— ¿Qué son? ¿Qué hace cada uno de ellos?— pregunto Membran, observando los instrumentos.

—Son armas. Las diseñe para poder defenderme de—

—¿El Zim?— respondió el Científico de gogles.

Dib sintió una punzada dolorosa, al escuchar el nombre del Irken al que no había salvado —No— respondió al fin, llenando su mente del cuerpo de Zim cayendo… cayendo… muriendo… _No ahora, no pienses en eso. Debo enfocarme, Nembran no dejara pasar algún error de mi parte. Nadie va a pagar por mis errores de nuevo. No dejare que dañe a un Conserje inocente _—Desde que estaba en Foodcourtia todos han intentado matarme. El primero en ser creado fue el sable laser— y tomó el pequeño cilindro de apariencia hueca. Cuando la luz azul eléctrico surgió de él, Membran dio un paso atrás asombrado. Y no fue el único. Todos dejaron sus puestos al ver la línea de energía eléctrica.

—¡Increíble!— exclamó el Científico de gogles, observando ensimismado la energía brillante. Dib procedió a explicar sus funciones, como la energía surgía de su PAK y continuo conforme preguntas saltaban de los Científicos. Membran estaba especialmente emocionado. No dejaba de cuestionarlo hasta el último detalle y Dib había tenido que responder completamente. Las armas no eran importantes… pero los nano-bots eran otra cosa aparte.

Nunca le diría nada a nadie.

Cuando al final Dib terminó de ser cuestionado, todos los Científicos hablaban entre ellos de modificaciones y ramificaciones para las funciones, en orden de hacerlas más avanzadas. Al aparecer les fascinaba como todas las propiedades fundamentales habían sido simplificadas para hacerlas portátiles y prácticas. Membran parecía más que nada contento con el hecho de que Dib _hablara_ su idioma científico.

Dib estaba familiarizado por completo con los términos. Había mantenido con ellos una conversación completa, compleja y sumamente racional acerca de las funciones.

Y todos se mostraron encantados cuando Dib les dijo que se podían quedar con su armamento.

—¿Pero no los vas a ocupar?— le pregunto Grechel, sosteniendo el sable.

Dib le sonrió con calma, haciéndola sonrojar… a ella y a casi todos —Esta bien, no voy a ocuparlos más— y le mostró como debía agarrarlo. Grechel se puso tan roja que salió corriendo.

—¿Hice algo malo?— preguntó confundido al más alto de todos —Solo tome sus pinzas para mostrarle como se agarraba ¿Acaso la he ofendido?—

Membran negó quedamente —Mi pobre insano Irken, es increíble como no te das cuenta—

—¡Que no soy insano!— se defendió e hizo una pausa —Eh… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?— parpadeo confundido —Bueno, me pasa muy seguido que todos se me quedan viendo y se ponen nerviosos y luego se van a prisa… ¿Acaso he hecho un gesto ofensivo?—

—¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta?— lo miró el más alto incrédulo.

—Eh, no ¿Qué he hecho mal?—

—Das sonrisas gratis—

Dib parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Y eso que significa?—

—Mi pobre insano Irken—

—¡Que no soy insano!—

Membran se hizo el interesante y no le contesto nada más. Al contrario, se lo llevo a otra mesa donde quería que lo asintiera en una nueva configuración de rastreo. Dib no tuvo muchas opciones y termino pasando todo el día en el laboratorio. Cuando por fin Membran lo dejo ir, fue cuando lo escoltó a una habitación. Era enorme, como todo en La Inmensa.

—Esta será tu habitación en tu estancia con nosotros— explicó el Científico, mostrándose emocionado —Mañana haremos más CIENCIA REAL— y cerró la compuerta con un DING.

Dib apreció el gran espacio y observó que había incluso una cocina integrada. Cuando la revisó, pudo ver que aún había varios snacks y masa para prepararlos. Al parecer, quien solía usar ese cuarto tenía un cocinero privado. Reconocía muchos de los instrumentos como algo que estarían en las cocinas, no en un cuarto con snacks. Suspiro hondamente y se quitó el largo abrigo. Sonrió un poco al recordar sus días en Ka-cka… deseaba tanto nunca haber aumentado de unidad… deseaba tanto… tanto…

Froto sus pinzas, sintiendo los guantes más cómodos. Estaba de humor para prepararse unos snacks. Hacía mucho que no cocinaba. Extrañaba esos días cuando Welso, Sisel y Diggy se sentaban junto a él en la mesa, para poder comer juntos… extrañaba esos días cuando iba con Pep y Ka-rl a los restaurantes… cuando los tres eran conserjes de limpieza… cuando todo era más fácil…

Volvió a recordar el cuerpo de Zim cayendo… y sonrió con calma. Estaba feliz. Pronto dejaría de pensar. Pronto.

Preparó un par de snacks, llenando sus recuerdos con agradables momentos en su vida. No eran muchos. No eran duraderos… pero quería llenar de buenos momentos su último tiempo… en cierta forma… era una forma de despedirse de todo. No recordaría lo malo, tomaría lo bueno. Lo mejor… y después adiós.

Cuatro días más.

Parecían una eternidad.

Después de comer fue a recostarse. Entro en fuera de línea sin esperar más. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos… y dejar de ver el cuerpo de Zim, cayendo hacia una gran masa de luz azul eléctrico… solo necesitaba descansar… solo por unos momentos… por favor…

Dib no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en fuera de línea, pero apretó con fuerza desmesurada la extremidad mecánica que por poco le atraviesa la cabeza.

—¡WOW! ¿Cómo hizo _eso_?—

—Increíble—

—¡Maldita sea, suelta mi extremidad!—

—Perdición, perdición, perdición, perdición, perdición—

Dib gruño con pereza y jaló con fuerza la pata de araña. Un peso cayó a su lado en la cama, con un —¡EY!— lleno de sorpresa. El oji-violeta abrió uno de sus ojos con fastidio y encaró a un Irken de ojos rojos que lo miraba confundido y con cierto odio —¿Por qué me atacaste?— le preguntó Dib, sin moverse de la cama —Estaba descansando muy bien— se alzo para tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama. Había tres Irken de pie. Todos eran Elites.

Uno era una hembra de ojos purpura. Los otros dos tenían los ojos rojos, como el que estaba a su lado en la cama… ¿Por qué uno de ellos no dejaba de decir _perdición_?

Todos eran soldados de Zonas Activas. Los delataba el uniforme.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto Dib con calma, poniéndose de pie.

—Yo soy Sarra— sonrió con autosuficiencia la hembra de ojos purpura.

—Yo soy Torke— sonrió uno, el que no hablaba de perdición. Ahora que Dib lo miraba bien. Era un poco más alto que los demás y de apariencia musculosa —Él es Viter— señalo al Irken a su lado, el que hablaba cosas raras… quien mirándolo bien… era muy delgado y traía un cascabel en el cuello… ¿Para que un cascabel?

Dib no quiso pensar más en eso y señalo al de la cama, que se estaba poniendo de pie a su lado muy molesto —¿Y este?—

—¡Soy Robb!— declaró con fuerza. Se podía apreciar que era tan alto como Torke y casi tan musculoso.

—¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?— pregunto Dib ya cansado.

Torke dio un paso para darse importancia sobre los demás —El Terrible Gazlord nos a enviado a que pasemos el día contigo—

Dib los miró confundido. ¿Por qué Gazlord los habría enviado? ¿Acaso para asegurarse de que no escapara o algo así? Bueno, no era la gran cosa —Membran dijo que iría con él a los laboratorios—

—Cambio de planes, pequeño— sonrió Torke y todos ampliaron sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. Dib sabía que eso sería problemas.

—Siguenos— ordenó Torke, al tiempo que todos le seguían. El oji-violeta hizo igual, pero sin ánimo. Salieron de la habitación, después que Dib tomó su abrigo. Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta los elevadores. Descendieron como doscientos niveles antes de llegar al destino, que ninguno de los Irken, había desvelado aun.

Dib miró la entrada de la Sala de Entrenamiento de La Inmensa frente a ellos. Al parecer iban a practicar… o intentar matarlo.

La segunda idea tenía más peso.

Al entrar, Torke le hace una seña a los dos Comunicadores que estaban a cargo. Estos asienten y empiezan a teclear algo. Dib trata de ver con sus nano-bots que es la información, pero Sarra le toca el hombro y le dice que los acompañe. Bajan hacia la sala de recepción, que esta antes de la gran bóveda cilíndrica que conforma el área de entrenamiento.

Esta llena. Hay como veinte Elites más. Todos son de Zonas Activas. Todos miran a Dib. Y Dib siente que a entrado a la boca de un gusano carnívoro de Wasterki.

—¡Ey, este es Di-bug!— sonríe Torke, bajando con calma. Los Elites miran a Dib con sonrisas maliciosas. El próximo condenado a muerte toma la precaución de activar sus nano-bots al máximo. Fuera lo viniera, iba a estar preparado.

—Dejenlo pasar— ordenó Sarra y le dio unas palmadas pesadas a Dib en el hombro —Di-bug va primero—

El oji-purpura observó como todos hacian lo ordenado y les abrían paso. Torke abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y con un movimiento de cabeza le instó a que entrara.

—Suerte, pequeño— le dijo antes de cerrar la compuerta tras Dib.

_Ahora empieza la matanza_ pensó molesto. Mirando a su alrededor conforme se acercaba al centro de la sala. Era enorme. Realmente enorme.

No le sorprendida.

Le preocupaba.

Entre más grande, _más_ robots asesinos podrían estar en el mismo lugar.

_No tengas miedo_ pensó, maldiciendo haber dejado sus armas en el laboratorio de Membran _Este soy yo sin_ no termino la frase. Repentinamente un punto rojo apareció de la nada y estalló.

Una honda demencial de choque hizo que todo vibrara como si estuviera vivo. Después de eso sólo hubo silencio.

Dib salió del mar de fuego que no le permitía ver nada. Se pregunto dónde estaba, y luego se pregunto _dónde_ estaría sin sus nano-bots para protegerlo. Había sido una idea brillante activarlos al máximo. La grana que le había explotado no era cualquier cosa. Era una DOOM DEVAST. Era usada para _limpieza_ de grandes áreas. Destruía literalmente todo lo que no fuera metal Irken.

_¿Dónde estaría yo sin ustedes?_ Sonrió pensando en sus nano-bots con cariño. Si le debía la vida a alguien, era a ellos. Hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás, sino fuera por su protección.

El mar de fuego seguía bailando a su alrededor, llenando todo de un color naranja intensó y molesto a los ojos. Un PIP silencioso en su PAK le alerto de la presencia de doce frecuencias PAK a su derecha.

Encamino sus pasos a esa dirección y encontró a Torke, Sarra, Viter, Rodd y a varios Elites mirándolo con sus quijadas casi desencajadas. Se llevó las pinzas a los labios, pero sin mucho éxito. Empezó a reírse de ellos divertido ¡Se veían tan gracioso!

No sabía porque, pero… se sentía entre iguales.

Se sentía bien.

Muy bien.

—Deberían ver sus caras— rió un poco, tratando de parar la risa —¡Parecen smeets sin programación!—

Todos los elites se vieron entre ellos. Sarra fue la primera en empezar a reír y seguido los demás. Torke se le acerco y le colgó su brazo por el cuello —¡Ey, pequeño! ¡Tienes que decirme como hiciste eso! ¡Fue súper!—

Dib le miró con malicia —Olvídalo. Morirías en el primer intento— y lo golpeo con tremenda fuerza en el estomago. Torke se doble sin aliento y Dib se cruzó de brazos con superioridad —Eso es por intentar matarme. Estamos iguales—

Torke gimio algo de esta bien.

—Ah, es verdad— sonrió Dib y lo jaló con fuerza de las mejillas.

—¡OWWW OW!— chilló el musculoso Irken. El oji-purpura estiró con _más_ fuerza, haciéndolo gritar _más_ fuerte y lo soltó —Eso es por dejarme semi desnudo— Dib agradecia haber guardado su dije con la foto de sus amigos en el PAK la jornada enterior antes de dormir. Pensar en la idea de que quizás alguien pudiera preguntar que era el cubo de su dije y viera la fotografia-holografica no le gustaba.

Torke se frotó las mejillas bastante adolorido, mientras el otro solo sonreía con calma —Eres un rencoroso de primera— le espetó, molesto.

—Oh, eso me suena a que quieres otro estirón—

—¡No, quítate!—

—¡Ven aquí Torke!—

—¡Aléjate!—

—¡Es tú culpa! ¡No creas que no se que fuste tú quien le ordeno a los Comunicadores esa granada!—

—¡Fue idea de Viter!—

Dib se giró a encarar al nombrado… solo para descubrir que ya estaba corriendo a la salida —¡VITER VEN AQUÍ!—

—¡INMINENTE PERDICIÓN!— gritó el esquelético Irken, cuando Dib apareció un segundo después frente a él, con una sonrisa aterradora —¡No tanto pero cerca!— y le tomó las mejillas con _fuerza,_ para hacerlo gritar. Y así fue.

—¿Alguien más que me falte?— pregunto Dib mirando con desafío a los demás, mientras Viter se arrastraba por el piso gimiendo algo de —… inmi… inminente perdición e-en mis mejillas… inminente, ug… perdición… au…— el cascabeleo que emitía mientras se arrastraba era gracioso.

—¿Nadie?— insistió Dib, cruzándose de brazos. Todos negaron con fuerza —Bien— resopló conforme —¿Y ahora, que se supone vamos a hacer?— pregunto sonriendo con calma.

—¡Uh, yo, yo sé!— Sarra alzó sus pinzas emocionada —¡Snacks!—

—Suena bien, tengo hambre— y se dio la vuelta, procurando pisar a Viter en el proceso —Necesito un uniforme nuevo—

—¡Yo lo pediré!— dijo alguien del grupo.

—Bien, estaré en las regaderas. Tengo que asearme— los miro sobre su hombro, sonriendo amablemente —No intenten nada gracioso, bastardos hijos de Vorth, a menos que quieran que vaya en serio— y continuó con su camino. Cuando llego al recibidor, los Elites que estaban ahí se apartaron de su camino para dejarlo pasar.

Dib no les dio atención y fue directo a las regaderas. Se quitó lo poco que quedaba de su uniforme (algo de los pantalones, sus botas y un par de tirones de su camisa y abrigo). Entró a las duchas compartidas y cerró su módulo. Cuando el cálido liquido surco por su piel, se sintió como casi nunca.

Relajado.

Estaba muy relajado.

Y no sabía por qué.

—¡Aquí esta tú uniforme!— escuchó la voz de Torke —¡Lo dejare afuera!— después de eso, ya no escucho nada. Asumió que el Irken musculoso se había retirado.

Dib apresuro su ducha y salió para cambiarse. Una vez con su uniforme nuevo, salió sintiéndose muy bien. No entendía por qué, pero estaba de buen humor. Se… se sentía en igualdad…

Era tan extraño… tan… extraño…

Cuando cerró la compuerta tras él, descubrió que todos lo estaban esperando. Sarra, Torke, Viter y Rodd estaban ahí. El resto de los Elites lo miraba de más atrás con profundo interés. La malicia en sus ojos había desaparecido y lo miraban de forma diferente.

Con respeto.

El grupo de Torke también lo hacía.

Dib sonrió. Era agradable tener ese sentimiento cerca… casi nunca lo veía. Y menos para él.

—Vamos a comer algo— dijo Rodd, sonriendo ampliamente.

—La mesa ya esta lista— explicó Sarra —El resto se quedará a seguir entrenando, sólo seremos nosotros—

—Vamos— lo animó Torke. Dib los siguió sonriendo. Miró de reojo a Viter, que jugaba con sus pinzas y murmuraba quedamente _perdición, perdición, perdición._

Salieron de la Sala de Entrenamiento y doblaron por un par de pasillos. Subieron en un elevador hasta quinientos doce pisos más arriba. Salieron por un lujoso corredor bien decorado y llegaron a una gran habitación. Habia varias mesas de buen gusto dispersas, con sillones de apariencia muy cómoda.

Un pequeño Cocinero Irken se acercó a ellos a paso veloz y los escoltó a una mesa, donde la vista daba directo al espació. En ese momento se podía apreciar como un hoyo negro se tragaba una estrella.

—Aquí está el menú de hoy, mis Elites— dijo el pequeño Cocinero, entregándoles un menú virtual.

Dib revisó todo lo que tenían, mientras escuchaba a los demás hacer sus pedidos —¿Y usted mi Elite?— pregunto el pequeño Irken, cuando solo quedó él.

—Quisiera un plato de cinco litros de crema de helado sabor chocolate y un tarro de chocolate caliente. También dos barras de chocolate oscuro en rebanadas con dip de mouse de chocolate— le sonrió Dib.

—Todo estará listo en cinco minutos, mis Elites— contesto el cocinero y se fue.

—¿Por qué rayos pediste eso?— sonrió Torke incrédulo.

—Habiendo tantos fabulosos snacks en La Inmensa ¿Chocolate?— Rodd hizo un gesto desagradable.

—Eres un aburrido— gimió Sarra con desgana —El chocolate es sólo para bobos—

Viter sólo se limitó a un —Perdición, perdición en el chocolate, perdición, perdición—

—¿Quién dijo eso?— sonrió Dib, mirándolos con pena —El chocolate es la comida más saludable del Imperio. Está lleno de grasa-trans, sodio, azúcar, carbohidratos. Además está procesado para contener el máximo de conservadores y aditivos sintéticos. Es la clase de snack que te hace sentir bien cuando entra a tu sistema— explico con paciencia.

—¡Si, por eso es para bobos!— rió Torke —¿Dónde esta el crujido, la consistencia solida?—

—Si ¿Dónde, eh?— apoyo Rodd —El chocolate siempre es o frío o caliente y para rematar, es todo suave—

—Es sólo para mandíbulas débiles, como esos bobos Científicos— dijo Sarra, golpeando la mesa con decisión —Y nosotros somos fuertes, somos Soldados—

—¡Sí!— apoyaron Torke, Rodd y Viter con marcado orgullo.

Dib negó con pena —Lo que necesitan es ampliar su dieta por algo más sano—

—¿Y por qué lo comes? ¿Tanto te gusta?— pregunto Sarra curiosa.

—Moverme a una velocidad descomunal y sostener toneladas sobre mi cuerpo requieren que tenga una alimentación más equilibrada y que además, me de energía de sobra. Y bueno, no sabe tan mal, es como la azúcar pura, pero maximizada—

—Yo sigo prefiriendo los cubos de azúcar— declaró Torke —Me gusta que mis snacks estén en mi boca, no que se disuelvan con debilidad—

—¡Sí!— declararon sus tres amigos en acuerdo.

Dib sólo se preguntaba qué rayos tenía que ver la cómoda sana con ser físicamente débil. Era la cosa más contradictoria que había escuchado. Pero tomando en cuenta quienes le acompañaban…

El Cocinero llego con cinco bandejas levitantes y las sirvió a quienes correspondían. Apenas los snacks tocaron la mesa, Torke y los suyos empezaron a atragantarse con ellas. El crujido era estruendoso y migajas comenzaron a llover sobre la mesa.

Dib se sintió extraño entre ellos, mientras posaba un poco de helado en su boca, con auxilio de una cuchara… era el único que no estaba haciendo una guerra de su alimento.

Y la verdad, él estaba acostumbrado a comer sus snacks con calma, no devorarlos como si estuvieran vivos y hubiera que descuartizarlos antes de que pudieran escapar.

Torke grito algo de más snacks (o algo así, como tenía la boca llena Dib no le entendió bien). El Cocinero llegó con tres muestras de cada platillo originalmente solicitado. Sin duda estaba preparado y conocía como eran los Soldados.

Dib sólo miró con pena como todos comenzaban a atragantarse de nuevo. Dejo de prestarles atención y siguió comiendo con la misma calma que acostumbraba… aunque los crujidos y masticados excesivos no lo dejaron escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Para cuando todos terminaron de _descuartizar_ sus snacks, empezaron a beber POOP soda con desagradables sonidos de succión y humedad. Por un momento, Dib estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa para ir a vomitar del asco, cuando todos comenzaron a eructar.

—¡Esos si son snacks!— rió Torke, limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

—¡Sí!— apoyo Rodd, reclinándose en su asiento con satisfacción.

Sarra se chupaba las pinzas para limpiar lo ultimo del dip que le había quedado —Nada como el crujir de un snack para sentir tú squeedly-spooch contento—

—La perdición no llega a un buen nacho— sonrió Viter, eructando estruendosamente.

Dib terminó de beber su chocolate caliente, mientras meditaba seriamente _jamás_ volver a comer con ellos. No tenían ni una pisca de modales… aunque por otro lado así eran los Soldados. Siempre llenos de energía. Todo lo contrarió a los Comunicadores, que eran más tranquilos y canalizaban su energía para pensar, _no_ para eructar.

_Qué suerte que yo fui para Piloto Comunicador_ suspira mentalmente _Estoy a la mitad de ellos. Tengo la energía de un Soldado pero soy analítico como un Comunicador… y no me ando con esta clase de espectáculos tan desagradables. _

_Creo que soy más Comunicador que Soldado_ suspira abiertamente, antes de mirar a los demás, que ya están hablando de ir a una de las salas de karaoke del nivel dos mil tres _Lo cual es bueno. Muy bueno._

—Bien, entonces vámonos— dijo Torke, poniéndose de pie —¡Al karaoke!—

—¡Sí!— lo apoyaron los demás, al tiempo que se erguían. Dib hizo igual y los siguió. Doblaron de nuevo por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a unos elevadores. Subieron hasta el nivel que les correspondía, mientras hablaban de que canciones iban a usar. Dib escuchó pacientemente, esperando que no fueran a pedir snacks en la sala. No creía poder soportarlo de nuevo.

Cuando las compuertas del elevador se abrieron con el clásico DING, Torke dirigió el grupo a una recepción elegante. Seis Comunicadores estaban ahí y le dieron al musculoso Irken una tarjeta.

—Pedí la más grande, vamos— les dijo a la comitiva que le seguía. Pasaron el recibidor y entraron a un gran pasillo, lleno de puertas numeradas —¡Esta es!— anunció Torke, entrando a la doce mil cuatro, seguido de los demás.

Dib apreció con sorpresa una gran sala. Había un escenario y sillones de apariencia cómoda. Todo finamente decorado. Hasta secuencias de luces LED tenían para ambientar.

Era un lugar increíble.

—¡Di-bug, vente a ver qué quieres!— le dijo Sarra, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones al lado de Viter, quien estaba hojeando una revista de canciones.

—Sí— respondió Dib, sentándose del lado de Torke y Rodd, quienes peleaban sobre quien iría primero. Cuando el más musculoso de los dos fue derribado de un puñetazo, Rodd se apodero del escenario.

Torke murmuró algo de masacre y le arrojo la mesa donde estaban las revistas. Rodd la esquivó a tiempo y empezó a cantar, para rabia del primero. Sarra tomo un transmisor y pidió POOP soda para todos. Viter empezó a bailar en su asiento, siguiendo la estridente música.

Dib estaba con pena ajena, pero se estaba divirtiendo. La música no lo dejaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero era increíble. Era algo nuevo y fascinante lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes. Era una sensación de _estar_ donde _bebería_ estar. Como si ya no fuera un extraño. Como si al fin, de alguna manera, hubiera encontrado su lugar. Todo era muy extraño. No tenía una respuesta para lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero sabía que estaba en igualdad.

No sabía cómo. Pero lo estaba.

Lo estaba.

Estaba… feliz…

—¡Sigues tú Di-bug!— le gritó Sarra, lanzándole el segundo micrófono —¡Torke dice que quiere matar a Rodd y que sigas tú!—

—¡Esta bien!— gritó Dib.

La melodía terminó y Rodd sonrió ampliamente al ver la pantalla que estaba detrás de él —¡Cinco mil trece puntos! ¡En su cara perdedores!— se burlo señalando a los demás y dejándose caer en el sillón —¿Quién sigue?—

—Yo— se levantó Dib, al tiempo que Torke se lanzaba sobre el recién terminado cantante, mientras le reclamaba algo de que él más alto iba siempre primero.

El oji-violeta tecleó la canción que quería en la pantalla tras él y la musuca empezó a sonar. Fue como un _deja vú_ maravilloso. La música comenzó a mezclarse dentro de él. Sumergiéndolo en el sentimiento que le embargaba. El miedo se había ido. El temor desaparecido y una alegría como pocas llenaba sus pensamientos con fuerza. Era como un grito energético despertando su cuerpo.

Cuando colocó el micrófono en sus labios solo hubo una cosa que salió de su voz. Energía. Estruendosa energía. Era un desahogo intenso, fuerte, desesperado y casi violento. Retumbaba dentro de él con mil cañones DOOM, dejando atrás un calor abrazador. Un calor que gritaba por salir. Quemaba por salir.

Era como una abominación enjaulada. Desesperada por escapar. Desesperada por ser libre. Por _volar. Por gritar._

Y Dib no pensaba retenerla más.

La melodía se volvió intensa, fuerte. Rítmica. Se llevo sus pensamientos en ritmos rápidos y constantes. Sentía que giraba que daba vueltas al tiempo que se desprendía de eso que hacía mucho no lo dejaba ser libre. Era como sentir los brazos al aire, sintiendo un viento fuerte. Fresco.

Era limpiar su vida de algo horrible.

Era ser libre.

Era ser él.

Sus labios se movían de forma natural conforme seguía la letra. En momentos se aferro al micrófono como si temiera perderlo y no poder confesar lo que sentía. Su voz se extendió con un ritmo bajo y volvió a convertirse en algo intenso. Subía y bajaba. Como él. Como su vida. Su destino.

Era como flotar.

Volar.

Ser libre.

Libre…

Cuando la música paro, Dib se giro al monitor detrás de él, aun sintiendo ese cosquilleo agradable en sus labios. Sonrió algo confundido al ver el marcador… ¿Cien mil puntos era algo bueno?

Se giro a los demás para preguntarles, pero solo encontró a cuatro Irken mirándolo sin aliento. Torke y Rodd estaban en el piso, uno encima de otro, con los puños alzados a medio camino. Sarra y Viter estaban sentados, rígidos como metal. Todos solo lo miraban con estupor. Estupor puro.

—Wow— dejó salir Sarra, mirando al oji-purpura sin aliento —Eso fue genial—

—No hubo perdición— dijo Viter sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no hubo perdición?— pregunto molesto el recién terminado participante —No canto tan mal, creo, es la segunda vez que canto en estas cosas— añadió inseguro. Bueno, había obtenido cien mil puntos. Eso seguramente decía que cantaba bien. Al menos nadie estaba llorando. Eso era bueno.

—¿La segunda?— pregunto Torke incrédulo, soltando a Rodd y poniéndose de pie —¿Qué hacias entonces para divertirte?—

Dib medita un poco —Mmm… hacer reportes y firmar informes era divertido—

—¿Y que rayos hacías en tus días libres? ¡Nunca te vi en las juntas de elites de La Inmensa!— dice Rodd acusadoramente, como si retara a Dib a mentirle.

El oji-purpura reviso las fechas en su PAK y todas ellas coincidieron con los días que no tenia descanso y cuando estaban en peligro de muerte, o el sistema de Nave Prima estaba inutilizado. Así se los dijo y todos perdieron parte de su sano color.

—¿Entonces estabas ocupado en todos tus días libres? ¡Mentiroso! No pudieron ser en todos— espeto Torke.

—En realidad solo he tenido como cuatro días libres y, bueno, la costumbre creo— dijo dib, sin darle interés.

Los otros Irken no eran de la misma opinión.

—¿Cu… CUATRO?— soltó Sarra incrédula —¡Eso es imposible! ¡Exijo saber cuánto tiempo llevas en tu sector!—

—La semana que viene cumplo ocho meses—

Rodd pareció enfermo. Torke estaba a penas libido. Sarra abría y cerraba sus labios confundida. Viter dijo algo de que la perdición había devorado a Dib.

—Bueno ¿Quién sigue?— pregunto Rodd, con la clara intención de cambiar el tema.

—Yo— dijo Sarra, tomando el micrófono que Dib le estaba pasando.

La música no tardo en resonar de nuevo.

Siguieron en la sala de karaoke al menos unas cinco horas, turnándose los micrófonos y en ocasiones cantando juntos a dueto o trío. Torke nunca llegó a más de dos mil puntos. Rodd supero su marca hasta los veinte mil. Sarra quedo en un nivel de ocho mil y algo. Viter, increíblemente, canto algo que no decía perdición y llego hasta los doce mil. En cuanto a Dib, nunca modifico su escala de cien mil puntos, ninguna de las veinte canciones bajo de esa puntuación. Ni por una milésima o millonésima.

—¿Estás seguro que esta es la segunda vez que usas el karaoke?— pregunto Torke, saliendo de la habitación con aire molesto. No era para menos. Fue el más bajo de todos.

Dib lo miro cansado —Déjame en paz, no es mi culpa que no sepas cantar—

—¡Se cantar!—

—Si, por eso fuiste el último— dijo Rodd, alzando el pecho con orgullo marcado. Torke le metió el pie y lo hizo caer —Ups, lo siento— mintió con descaro. El segundo más musculoso se le fue encima y Sarra, Viter y Dib se movieron a tiempo para esquivarlos.

—¿Pelean así todo el tiempo?— pregunto él una vez líder del Sector Trece.

—Sí, son buenos amigos— respondió Sarra entretenida. Dib no fue de su opinión. Él no quería un _amigo_ que le lanzara la mesa o un puñetazo a diestra y siniestra —Pero descuida— la voz de la Irken lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos —En cuanto _bailen_ y saquen esas energías de más, estarán algo más tranquilos. Si, ellos _dos_ son buenos _amigos_— remarcó con malicia, mirando pelear a ambos Irken en el piso —Simplemente _nunca_ aguantan mucho sus ganas—

—Ah— se limitó quedamente Dib, con un fuerte pensamiento de haber recibido demasiada información. No necesitaba saber que ellos eran esa clase de _amigos_ y que sus peleas, eran una especie de ritual pre-baile. Asco.

—¡Ey, tontos! ¡Ya párenle o no vamos a llegar a tiempo a la piscina!— grito Sarra ya no entusiasmada por la pelea. Torke y Rodd se pusieron de pie con ganas de seguir matándose, pero la idea de ir a nadar pareció más tentadora. Así que con un nuevo destino en sus PAKs, siguieron caminado. Dib que iba detrás de todos, observo como los dos Irken musculosos, se miraban ocasionalmente con sonrisas maliciosas.

Dib a veces deseaba no ser tan observador. Fue entonces cuando un grito agudo, parecido a un chillido, sacó al oji-violeta de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño Conserje de limpieza estaba en el piso y miraba asustado a Rodd, mientras apresaba entre sus pinzas un limpiador y cubeta.

—¿Qué te pasa basura?— bramó Rodd, mirando al conserje que había chocado con él por accidente.

—L-lo siento mi Elite— se disculpo el pequeño Irken, poniéndose de pie, pero de los nervios dejando caer sus cosas.

—¡Deberías tener más cuidado basura, si no quieres ir a la Purga!— intervino Torke, alzando la voz más de lo necesario. El diminuto Conserje no se movió de su lugar. Estaba muy asustado y finas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos rosas… y por lo mismo, no vio cuando Dib se hincó a su lado, hasta que vio frente a él su cubeta y limpiador.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Dib con calma, para no asustarlo más.

—S-si, Elite— gimió el Conserje, tomando nervioso sus cosas, que le eran ofrecidas sin odio o violencia.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto Dib, teniendo como respuesta un débil _Gufi_ —¿Tú limpias esta área Gufi?— cuestiono de nuevo, recibiendo un asentimiento energético —Entonces has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, todo está muy limpio. Bien hecho— le sonrió con cariño.

El pequeño Conserje se vio radiante de felicidad —¡Gracias mi Elite!—

—Puedes retirarte a tus deberes, pero ten más cuidado por donde caminas ¿De a cuerdo?—

—¡Sí!— respondió el pequeño y salió corriendo apresuradamente. Dib suspiró y se puso de pie, sólo para encarar a cuatro Irkens que le miraban atónitos y molestos. Más lo primero que lo segundo.

—¡Insano!— le grito Sarra, señalándolo dramáticamente —¡Eres un Irken insano!—

—¡Loco!— gritó Torke.

—¡Demente!— añadió Rodd.

—¡Perdición absoluta sobre ti!— continuo Viter, todo pálido.

—¡Insano!— volvió a gritar Sarra.

—Ya tengo suficiente con Membran, no necesito que ahora ustedes me digan así— bufó Dib, mirándolos con fastidio.

—¿Por qué fuiste amable con esa basura? ¡Viste su tamaño, era casi el de un SIR!— espeto la única Irken del grupo, completamente escandalizada.

—¡Sí!— apoyo Torke reaccionando —¡Es débil!—

Dib le dedico una mirada maliciosa —Pues no es que tú seas muy fuerte— el musculoso Irken lo fulmino con odio e iba a decirle algo más, pero el Elite de ojos violetas se adelanto —Mide tus palabras Torke, a menos que quieras otro buen jalón de mejillas—

Sarra y Rodd miraron confundidos como el más musculoso del grupo parecía intimidado de esas palabras. Viter se estremeció con horror de tan solo pensar en otro _castigo_.

—Igual no deberías ser amable con esa clase de basuras— espetó Torke, después de un rato para descubrir como diría lo que pensaba sin ser reprendido —Son basura Di-bug. No son _nada_—

Dib sintió una punzada venenosa en su squeedly-spoosh. Esas eran las mismas palabras que Gazlord había utilizado cuando mato a Zim. Una rabia interna lo quemó por dentro, obligándolo a cerrar sus pinzas con tal fuerza que magullaron su piel bajo los guantes.

—¿Y qué dirías si te dijera que yo solía ser una de esas basuras?— sonrió Dib, con fría calma —Estas viendo a un Elite que fue Conserje de limpieza en Foodcourtia—

Hubo un pesado silencio, donde ninguno de los cuatro Irken que acompañaban a Dib, parecían recordad como respirar.

—Mientes— soltó Sarra, mirándolo pálida —No es verdad—

—Lo es— sonrió Dib, pasando de ellos.

—¡E-es imposible!— contradijo Torke confundido. El oji-purpura se detuvo y los miro sonriendo —No miento. No tengo porque hacerlo, pero aunque es verdad…— Dib amplio un poco sus sonrisa, pero lo que su presencia despedía era algo muy fuerte, estremecedor y casi aterrador —… no vayan a molestarme. No querrán que vaya enserio— y dicho eso les dio la espalda para seguir caminando. No estaba molesto. Estaba furioso.

Dib no quería que nadie le dijera que debía pensar como Gazlord. Él no deseaba ser como él y nada lo detendría en cuanto a eso.

Salió de las salas de karaoke sin dejar de pensar en la rabia que sentía cada vez que algo relacionado a Gazlord surgía. No podía evitarlo. Le dolía terriblemente, pero tenía que aceptar que más que Gazlord… más que ese asesino… Dib se odiaba mucho más a sí mismo. Repentinamente, el golpe de sus remordimientos había regresado. La felicidad que había sentido antes se esfumo, como la niebla de una nebulosa, que no deja pasar el brillo de las estrellas… sentía como si hubiera sido engañado. Se sentía estúpido de repente… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Zim tan rápido…? ¿Qué le estaba pasando…?

—¡Di-bug, espera!— Dib se giró y encaró a los cuatro Irken, que corrían a su encuentro. Sarra se detuvo a su lado casi sin aliento, mirándolo sorprendida —¿De verdad fuiste un Conserje de limpieza?—

El oji-violeta parpadeó confundido —Si, ya lo había mencionado ¿Recuerdas?—

—¿Cómo rayos creciste tanto?— soltó Torke, tan sorprendido como antes —¡Pensé que eras un Piloto Comunicador que se volvió alto!—

—_Fui_ un Piloto Comunicador que se volvió alto— sonrió Dib, mirándolo con burla.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— pregunto Sarra incrédula.

—¿Por qué? ¿Creen que soy ilegalmente alto?—

—¡Yo no dije eso!— dijo el Irken molesta —So-solo que me da curiosidad como es que creciste tanto ¡Los Conserjes de limpieza son apenas más grandes que un SIR! ¡Las probabilidad de que te convirtieras en Elite eran de una en un cuatrillón!—

—Es verdad— asintió Rodd rápidamente —Todos los Irken de alta unidad son separados inmediatamente de la población basura-común en cuanto el PAK está activo ¡Eso es desde que sales de las smeetseras!—

—Sí— intervino Torke —Y aun así, solo ha un catorce porciento que puede llegar a Elite después, pero eso es en el transcurso de los primeros dos meses de gestación ¡Todos alcanzamos nuestra altura máxima a los seis meses y tú tienes un año, siete meses y dos semanas de vida! ¡Tú número de serie es el mismo que el de Sarra, tienen la misma edad de gestación! ¿Cómo es que hace apenas ocho meses que eres un Elite? ¿Eh? ¿EH?—

Dib recordó a Zim y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Así de asombroso soy. Soy una maquina de aniquilamiento total ¿Sabes? Solo necesitaba tiempo para desarrollarme adecuadamente y— se acercó a Viter, que se paralizo en el acto, cuando Dib tomó el cascabel de su cuello y se acerco para susurrarle un —Pero si tanto desean saber de mi, pueden revisar mi perfil o bien, preguntarme directamente— ríe quedamente —Aunque sé que esa no es una opción para ustedes ¿Verdad?—

Dib se apartó de Viter y miró a los demás sonriendo —¿Todavía quieren ir a la piscina?—

…

…

…

**Lady Near **(Hola otra vez! La verdad, cuando vi tu mensaje que me quede muy feliz… uh, a lo mejor esa no era la intención, pero de verdad estaba y estoy aun muy feliz :) Zim aparecerá en el epilogo, descuida. Y si, voy a agregar una escena porque te gusto, sólo que vienia en la parte que se daño… la verdad me alegro de no haber perdido todo X3 para bien o mal. Bueno, descuida, Kes no es la pareja de Dib. Y si, Zim lo encontró… aunque no pudo hacer mucho después de eso… :( ),**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**(Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu mensaje. Lamento tanto la tardanza. Descuida, podras ver a Zim más adelante y en cuanto a Dib, sobre si bailara o no, digamos que te daras una idea en el epilogo. Espero que este cap te guste!), **Kamui Silverfox **(Hola! Perdon por la tardanza! Oh, sí, que vergüenza, es verdad. Hice unos DEDAZOS que la verdad qué _horror!_ Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y si, sé que muchos se sorprendieron y espera más del final. Planeo retorcer todo. Sé que este capítulo va a revivir algunas sospechas tuyas, espero que te guste como quedo :D) **toaneo07**(Ke tal? Me agrada que el cap anterior fuera de tu agrado. Sobre tus dudas, no se si algunas te sean respondidas por este cap, pero lo harán en el final, gracias por escribirme!)**, ****Dark-KannaI**(Hola! Si, fueron muchas sorpresas, y espera un poco. Aun hay más ;D) **Ero boggart el kritiko**(Ke onda? Si, muchas cosas nadie las esperaba, pero en el final se van a dar MÁS sorpresas. Créeme XP)

**AlexandraSnape **(Hola, gracias por dejarme un recado. La mento en tardar la respuesta, pero como no me dejaste algún mensaje con tu correo, no pude escribirte hasta ahora. Espero poder hacer el ultimo capitulo de los frens de snape. La verdad, apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente, mi trabajo no me da para mucho tiempo libre. Prometo terminarlo, pero no te puedo dar una fecha específica. Gracias de nuevo por escribirme!)

Gracias a todos ustedes por Leerme! Aun si no escriben, puedo ver los hits y me hace muy feliz que tantas personas maravillosas gusten de este género.


	18. LA INMENSA, LOS ELITES Y LOS INVASORES

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: supongo que no hay mucho que decir.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Los cuatro Irken se le quedaron viendo de forma confundida. Quizás sospechando algo… pero, por otro lado, _enserio_ querían ir a nadar, o eso pareció cuando sonrieron abiertamente y Torke volvió a encabezar la marcha con un —¡Piscina allá vamos!— y todos apoyaron con un —¡Piscina, piscina, piscina!—

Dib se sonrió con calma y les siguió. Sus nano-bots al principio habían sentido una ligera interferencia cuando estaba con ellos, pero fue hasta que se sentó al lado de Viter, cuando Sarra se levanto a cantar, que descubrió que era esa interferencia. Era un campo _invisible._ No como el de Dib, que _literalmente_ lo volvía invisible, era más bien una frecuencia de bloqueo para evitar ser detectado. Por lo general son los SIR quienes lo usan, para reunir información sin ser detectados por cualquier clase de radar. Son una de las puntas de la tecnología de Irk.

Dib no dudaba que Membran estuviera detrás de todo. O Gazlord se lo había pedido, como fuera, no cambiaba nada. Él no había mentido. Fue un Conserje de limpieza, fue un Piloto Comunicador y ahora, un Elite… y próximamente un ejecutado.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con calma y miró en el techo una de las millones de cámaras de vigilancia en La Inmensa. Paso a su lado sin prisa, mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía. Estaban vigilándolo. De ello no tenía duda.

En otro momento y circunstancia, Dib hubiera investigado porque rayos esos dos le ponían tanta atención, como lo había hecho con Monc… ese pequeño hijo de Vorth ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Bueno, eso ya no importaba. Pronto iba a hacer ejecutado. Ya no importaba nada sobre Monc o Membran o Gazlord… quien, los últimos dos, _obviamente_ querían algo de él o planeaban hacer algo de él.

Dib suspiró ampliamente. Ya nada importaba. Estaba listo para morir. Sentía como sólo ese pensamiento le llenaba el squeedly-spoosh de un cálido sentimiento _Ey, Zim_ pensó, sonriendo con melancolía _Si llegamos a vernos de nuevo, seamos amigos… prometo, esta vez, confiar en ti y no fallarte… no abandonarte…_

—¡Di-bug, apresura el paso!— le grito Sarra más adelante, con Rodd deteniendo las puertas del elevador.

—¡Voy!— sonrió Dib apresurando el paso _Zim, pronto nos vamos a ver. Así que no te molestes conmigo, prometo confiar en ti, creer en ti_ sonrío sólo para sí mismo.

Cuando entró al elevador, las puertas cerraron con un melodioso DING. El trayecto no fue tan largo como los anteriores, pero estaba lleno de más entusiasmo.

—¡LLEGAMOS!— grito Torke, cuando arribaron al nivel de la piscina, y no fue el único. Todos le imitaron con un —¡PISCINA, PISCINA, PISCINA!—

—¡A los vestidores!— indicó Rodd y todos corrieron a ellos. Dib suspiró con aire resignado y los siguió, observando como el nivel de la piscina, era en realidad una gran sala ovalada llena de al menos doscientas piscinas. Todas con cómodas sillas reclinables para descansar. Había además un gran estante con toda clase de pelotas gigantes e inflables de distintas formas.

Aunque nadie estaba en esos momentos… en un principio le extraño… pero luego recordó _la fiesta _ de cinco días…

Desvió sus pensamientos de eso. No quería seguir hundiéndose. Era terrible estar pensando en lo mismo siempre. Entendía por qué todos estaban festejando. Zim había matado a tantos… a tantos…

Pero, aun así… él sólo deseaba haber protegido a Zim… salvarlo…

_Pero ya es tarde_ suspiró entrando a los vestidores _No puedo regresar el tiempo… sólo pagar mis crímenes…_

—¡Di-bug eres ultimo!— le gritó Sarra pasando de él.

—¡Lentoooo!— le gritó Rodd.

—¡Vortiano el ultimo!— sonrió Torke, golpeándole el hombro justo cuando pasó a su lado.

—¡Perdición para ti!— lo señaló Viter desapareciendo por la puerta.

Dib nunca había visto a un Irken correr tan rápido. Dejó salir una risilla divertida y fue a cambiarse. Un minuto después, estaba usando un traje completo color negro, que le entallaba toda la figura. Lo único de su piel que podía apreciarse era su cabeza. Sus pinzas y pies estaban bien cubiertos y seguros. Eso le agradaba, no quería ponerse a _bailar_ como idiota solo por tocar el piso o sentir el agua muy suave.

Alcanzó a los demás en la cuarta piscina del fondo. Viter estaba flotando cómodamente en un inflable parecido a un nacho, Sarra estaba sentada en la orilla riendo muy entretenida, al ver como Rodd y Torke empezaban una guerra de pelotazos. Al parecer esos dos ya habían comenzado con sus _jueguitos._

Todos llevaban el mismo traje que él. Salvo que Viter aun llevaba el cascabel es su cuello.

—¿No vas a nadar?— le pregunta Sarra, señalando los inflables detrás de ellos. Hay varios estantes idénticos alrededor de la piscina para mejor accesibilidad.

—Claro— le sonríe Dib, emocionado al ver el líquido verde oliva cristalino —Pero no necesito uno de eso— Sarra iba a preguntarle algo, pero no lo hace. Dib salta al interior de la piscina y se sumerge completamente. Nada tranquilamente en el sordo silencio, observando como el reflejo de las luces se filtra por el líquido hasta el fondo, creando hermosas sombras luminosas.

Es agradable estar ahí. No hay sonido. No hay arriba o abajo… flota cada vez más al fondo, conforme se acerca al centro de la gran piscina… era hermosos estar ahí… era tan pacifico… tanta paz… tanta armonía en el silencio…

Era como ser protegido bajo un manto invisible… era una sensación de protección sin palabras… lamentó tanto romper ese sentimiento tan agradable, cuando tuvo que dispersar sus nano-bots para poder subir a tomar aire. Se tendió de espaldas sobre el líquido y empezó a nadar de esa forma a ninguna dirección en particular. Era relajante simplemente dejarse llevar… simplemente ser… simplemente existir…

—¡Di-bug!—

Dib dejó salir una pequeña majadería interna, y miró a Sarra, Torke y Rodd a la orilla de la piscina. Estaba mirándolo con sorpresa —¿Qué pasó?— preguntó irguiéndose en el líquido, para empezar a brasear en su dirección.

—¡Dime cómo lo haces!— gritó Sarra impresionada.

Dib los miró como si estuvieran locos —¿Cómo hago _qué_?—

—¡ESO!—

—¿Qué es _eso_?—

—¡ESO, ESO!—

Dib empezaba a comprender que no estaba precisamente con los Irken más inteligentes del Imperio —Se más especifica— le solicita de forma práctica.

—¡ESO!— insistió Torke —¡Eso, cosa, lo que sea que estabas haciendo hace unos momentos!—

—¡Sí!— intervino Rodd —¡Dinos como rayos es que flotabas sobre el agua!—

_AH, eso_ Dib entendió por fin —¿Se refieren a nadar?—

—¡Eso no es nadar!— soltó Sarra, como si le hubiera dado acido en lugar de POOP soda —¡_Nadar_ es entrar a la piscina y lanzarte cosas para divertirte! ¡Es mojarte, chapotear! ¡Eso que hacías fue otra cosa! ¡Por un momento pensamos que te habías ahogado o algo y luego BAM!— gesticula exageradamente —¡Sales del liquido flotando como si nada, de una forma extraña y luego cambias de posición y flotas de nuevo hacia nosotros!—

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo haces?— apoya Rodd tan curioso como los otros. Dib observa de reojo que Viter lo mira muy sorprendido desde su inflable en forma de nacho y que grita algo de —¡Perdición absoluta si no nos dices!— mientras trata de flotar hasta donde están. Era una imagen muy graciosa.

—¡Di-bug, dinos ya!— ordenó Torke molesto.

Dib los miró y se giró de inmediato, temblando un poco.

—¡Se está riendo de nosotros!— espetó Rodd molesto, cuando la risa de Dib no pudo ser tan baja como esperaba.

—Pft, ja, ja, es su culpa— ríe Dib, cubriéndose los labios con las pinzas, para evitar que su risa sea más audible —Soldados que no saben _nadar_— hace una pausa y empieza a reír, ahora sí, descaradamente. Pero no le dura. Torke le lanza un pelotazo en la cara. Dib mira al responsable de forma asesina.

Rodd, Sarra y Viter (que ya casi llega a donde están) observan a Torke como si se hubiera vuelto un loco suicida. Pero de inmediato un pelotazo a la cara del musculoso Irken los sorprende más. Tork mira a Dib con ganas de descuartizarlo, toma la pelota, de nuevo, y se la arroja.

Esta vez Dib la coge a tiempo, pero no puede evitar a Torke cuando se le lanza encima. Ambos se sumergen por escasos dos segundos y emergen con fuerza, mientras se jala despiadadamente las mejillas.

—¡JUEGJAME!—

—¡JU EJEPEJJAGJE!—

—¡EJEG U ENVIJDIOIOG DE IMEJA! ¡OJO DINOJ OMO LO AJEJ!—

—¡PUEJ ENOJ E IGO JI E O IJEJ AJI!—

—¡ENEJO!—

—¡IOJA!—

—¡U!—

—¡U IEJO!—

—¡Ó!—

—¡Í!—

—¡EJ Ó!—

—¡EJ Í!—

Ambos se miran de forma asesina… pero después de una pausa extremadamente larga, uno al fin cede.

—E juego i u e uejta imeo— propuso Torke, con algo de lagrimas en los ojos.

—E a ien— acepta Dib —¡Eo o inenej ajgo oeojo!—

—¡Ien!— gime Torke y Dib lo suelta. Enseguida el musculoso Irken hace igual. Ambos se sujetas las mejillas dolorosamente. Dib ahora entiende lo que duele ser _normal._ Como no ha tendido sus nano-bots sobre su piel ha sentido el VERDADERO DOLOR PUNZANTE que genera un desgarramiento.

_Ugh, ahora entiendo porque Monc me miraba con odio. Si esto es lo que sintió fue horrible_ piensa Dib, masajeando sus mejillas que están punzándole un buen. Sabe que no va a sonreír en mucho tiempo _Irónico, pero me doy cuenta de lo indefenso que estoy sin mis nano-bots ¡Me ha dolido con ganas! Ojala el PAK pudiera ayudarme con el dolor, aug, como me duele ¡Duele mucho! ¿Cómo rayos Torke y Viter aguantaron que les hiciera esto? ¡DUELE!_ hace una pausa y suspira _Bueno, nota metal para mi PAK, NUNCA hacerle esto de nuevo a alguien ¡DUELE! ¡Siento como si hubiesen tomado una navaja y me la hubieran clavado sin descanso!_

Dib deja de masajear sus mejillas. Es SU culpa después de todo. Nadie le mando dispersar sus nano-bots para poder nadar. Suspiró un poco y miró a los demás. Torke estaba sujetado a la orilla de la piscina, con una expresión de estar soportando un dolor terrible. Al parecer NO iba a mostrar debilidad y NO iba a masajear sus mejillas.

Sarra y Rodd lo miraban con pena. Viter estaba simplemente flotando a su lado, con cara de horror. Al parecer estaba _recordando_ el jalón de mejillas que había recibido.

Dib suspiró —¿Alguien quiere jugar pelotazos?—

—¡YO!— gritó Torke furioso —¡Y VOY A GANAR!— se giró al segundo musculoso del grupo y lo señaló dramáticamente —¡Tu estarás de mi lado Rodd!—

—Tú conmigo Sarra— indicó Dib. La Irken sonrió ampliamente —¡Genial, ya ganamos!—

—Rayos— gimió Rodd —¿Por qué siempre me toca con los perdedores?—

—¡TE ESCUCHE!—

Viter terminó haciéndola de réferi. Colocaron una red laser en medio de la gran piscina y se lanzaron de pelotazos, mientras estaban montados en inflables de formas extrañas. Como el de Sarra, que tenía cara del Terrible Más Alto Purpura.

Obviamente, el dueto de Dib y Sarra fue el ganador. Torke hizo una rabieta y gritó algo de conspiración. Rodd se limitó a gruñir. Ya sabía que iban a perder. El más musculoso de todos y actual perdedor, demandó otro partido… del cual derivaron al menos veinte más. El resultado final fue de todas las victorias para Sarra y Dib.

Fue cuando Torke dijo que ya estaba harto de la piscina y que mejor fueran a otro lado. Dib reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo y aceptó. Por alguna razón desconocida, muy, muy, muuuuy dentro de él, algo lo motivaba a dejar a Torke en vergüenza.

E increíblemente, no sentía mucho remordimiento por eso. Súper.

—Ey, miren eso, la basura de laboratorio vino a nadar— dijo Sarra, cuando Dib salía del vestidor, ya con su uniforme de Zona Activa. No fue el único en girarse a la entrada, donde un par de ojos verdes se asomaban y los miraban fijamente.

Rodd rió con malicia —¿Sabían que las basuras flotaban?— comentó al aire.

—No, solo que sus dientes son tan pesados que se hunden de cara— añadió Torke, y todos comenzaron a reír estruendosamente. Dib no lo hizo porque no entendió la broma. Pero enseguida vio como una figura saltó a la vista y señalaba al grupo con odio, al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos con grandes zancadas —¡Mis dientes no son pesados, son AVANZADOS!— le espetó a Torke, poniéndose retadoramente frente a el —¡Son prótesis que me permiten hablar y reconocer todos los idiomas que el Imperio tiene almacenados desde hace cuatro mil quintillones de años! ¡Es lo más avanzado que pueda haber!— era una Irken Científico. Era Grechel. Dib sonrío cuando pudo reconocerla, aunque no entendía porque se había estado escondiendo en la entrada.

—Si, súuuuper avanzados— dijo Sarra, con veneno en su sonrisa —¡Por eso debes de alejarte de los magnetos, no te los vayan a quitar y te quedes como un gusano desdentado de Wakankliku!— y todos volvieron a reírse estruendosamente. Grechel hizo un gesto doloroso y bajo la mirada con impotencia. Dib supo que era su momento para intervenir —¿Eso es verdad? ¿Puedes hablar los más de cuatro quintillones de idiomas reconocidos? ¡Es sorprendente!— sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que los otros Elites que le habían estado acompañando guardarán silencio de golpe.

Grechel se vio espléndida, mostrando los metales en su dentadura —¡Sí! ¡Puedo reconocerlos y hablarlos, eso me permite ser la única Científico con la capacidad de descifrar hasta el código más complejo o antiguo! ¡La resistencia no tiene oportunidad si planean seguir usando sus idiomas configurados! ¡Elite Membran dice que soy muy sobresaliente y que he dado un gran paso al Imperio!— exclamó emocionada.

—Soy de la misma opinión— le sonrió Dib con amabilidad —Tengo una pequeña base de datos que recopile de la resistencia cuando estuve en la nave de Lard Narr, quizás quieras verla y decirme si hay algo que te pueda servir—

—¡OH, oh, sí, sí! ¿Lo haría, lo haría?— sonrió Grechel emocionada.

—¿Lo harías?— soltó Sarra incrédula.

—¿Estuviste con la resistencia?— preguntó Rodd sorprendido.

—Perdición— dijo Viter sin aliento.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Viste a Lard Narr cara a cara?— Torke parecía no querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Si— rió Dib —Pensaron que me habían atrapado y ya que iba de salida pensé que sería bueno tomar un respaldo completo de su sistema. Pero no estuve mucho tiempo con ellos. Fue apenas como cuarenta minutos. Hice más en viajar de Nave Prima a ellos y de ellos a Nave Prima—

Un _WOW_ general salió de todos.

—¿Venias a nadar Grechel?— la pregunta de Dib la hizo salir de sus pensamientos —¿Eh? ¡Oh, no, no, NO!— enfatizó al final —Elite Membran dice que ya es tiempo de presentarte en los laboratorios—

—Está bien— se giró a los demás —¿Vamos a salir mañana también?—

—Claro— dijo Sarra, en un tono de _obvio._

—Inicio de jornada con ustedes y final de jornada en los laboratorio ¿Estoy bien?— preguntó mirando a Grechel y al grupo de soldados por turnos. Todos asintieron firmemente. Dib no entendía por qué Membran y Gazlord prepararían un horario para él ¿Por qué se tomarían tantas molestias en entretenerlo? En cuanto al Científico, él ya había probado que deseaba investigar más de sus _capacidades_ y llevarlas al límite, como en un experimento bizarro… Pero ¿Y Gazlord? ¿Qué podría ganar él, haciendo que sus _Soldados_ lo llevaran de tur por La Inmensa para divertirse?

Suspiró audiblemente —Bueno, vamos Grechel— sonrió a la Científica, que se sonrojó violentamente —Uh, oh, sí, sí, vamos Elite Di-bug— y se dió la vuelta a paso rápido. Dib se despidió con un —Hasta la siguiente jornada— de los demás y estos le regresaron el gesto. Apresuró el paso y alcanzó a Grechel que caminaba con suma prisa. El recorrido a los laboratorios fue la cosa más rápida que Dib hubiera hecho en todo el día.

Apenas cruzaron las compuertas, Membran salió a su encuentro —¡Di-bug!— llamó al Elite que se giró a verlo con una ligera sonrisa. Dib estaba _seguro_ de que él había estado espiándolo todoeltiempo —Llegas justo a tiempo para la CIENCIA REAL— puntualizo con una pinza al aire —Gracias Grechel— se inclinó a la nombrada, que dijo un tímido gracias y se fue a una mesa cercana.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?— preguntó Dib. Membran se giró a verlo con gran emoción, como si sus palabras lo hubieran alagado terriblemente —¡CIENCIA REALDi-bug, CIENCIA REAL! Sígueme— y fueron a otra sala. Había como veinte Científicos de baja unidad dentro, divididos en grupos de cuatro. Cada grupo tenía una mesa donde plataformas holográficas mostraban estructuras-esqueléticas de armas, Voots, freidoras y cosas que aun no tomaban forma.

—Obviamente, el desarrollo de armamento es tú especialidad— comenzó Membran, acompañándolo a una mesa vacía —Así que, quiero que diseñes un nuevo armamento. Debe ser práctico. Portátil. Letal. De alta devastación— lo miró expectante y agregó—Regreso en media hora para ver tu resultado— y se fue.

Dib se quedó como un tonto frente a la mesa. Sin la más remota idea de que hacer. ¡Membran quería que inventara un arma de la nada y tenerla lista en menos de media hora! ¡Estaba loco! Tan sólo desarrollar su primer sable le tomó todo un día, y aun así, paso semanas planeando como hacerlo. Gruño una majadería interna y miró de reojo a los demás científicos. Todos estaban trabajando… solo él estaba como imbécil frente a la mesa, sin tener idea de que hacer.

Suspiró para sus adentros y se sincronizo con La Inmensa, para poder ver todos los armamentos existentes. Después de casi cinco minutos de ver toda la información y analizarla… no se le ocurrió nada. NADA. ¡Había desperdiciado cinco minutos y ahora le quedaban veinticinco! ¿Cómo rayos iba a inventar algo que no sabía qué función debía realizar? _Quizás debería proponer un aditamento para las freidoras_ rió internamente de ese comentario. Su PAK le recordó que sólo tenía veintidós minutos. _Ugh, rayos._

Dib meditó lo que debía hacer. Debía ser algo bueno. Algo grande. Algo completamente Científico… no se le ocurría nada… nada todavía… el PAK acaba de recordarle que tiene quince minutos… nada aun… ocho minutos… empezaba a extrañar a Gazlord, él al menos intentaba matarlo a golpes. Eso era fácil… cinco minutos… Ug, maldito Membran y su estúpida ciencia real… tres minutos… estúpida ciencia, estúpida, estúpida… dos minutos…

FZZZT

—¡DI-BUG!—

—¡AAH!— Dib se hizo a un lado sorprendido y con el squeedly-spoosh comprimido del susto —¡No hagas eso!— le espetó a Membran, que estaba detrás, con todos los casi veinte o más de Científicos mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Es sorprendente! ¡Magnifico!— expresó el más alto de todos, cerrando sus pinzas entre ellas con emoción incontenible —¡CIENCIA REAL!— el resto de los pequeños Científicos asintieron emocionados —¡Sabía que no me defraudarías!—

Dib lo miró confundido ¿Acaso todos estaban de acuerdo en que era un fracaso porque no había desarrollado nada? —Mira, sé que no hice nada, pero debiste darme más tiempo. Treinta minutos es muy poco, pase los primeros veinticinco sin saber qué hacer y el resto, bueno, divagué mucho en lo tonto que era todo esto— confesó molesto. Está bien, no había hecho nada, si, pero lo intento. ¡Era más un Soldado que Científico, por IRK!

—Oh, Di-bug— habló Membran, de forma comprensiva —¡Te entiendo perfectamente! ¡La CIENCIA REAL no puede ser completada en un solo instante!— hizo una pausa y miró algo detrás de Dib —¡Pero tú progreso fue sorprendente!—

Ok. Dib no entendió ni un snakc de lo que hablaba y se giró a la mesa, sólo para descubrir un esqueleto complejo y sin terminar de lo que parecía… parecía algo… ladeó un poco la cabeza y su PAK le confirmó que era el diseño de una nueva granada implosiva, que de ser correcta, podría destruir incluso un PAK. Lo cual la hacía completamente _letal_, en términos de supervivencia Irken.

Dib no recordaba haberla hecho.

FZZT

Dib miró a Membran, que estaba pasando el prototipo a los demás Científicos —Bien. Por favor tomen el esqueleto y hagan las modificaciones necesarias ¡Quiero saber los resultados en cuanto estén listos!— los pequeños Científicos respondieron un emocionado —¡Sí, señor!— y se fueron con el diseño de Dib a otra mesa más amplia.

—¡Ven Di-bug!— lo invitó el Elite Científico —¡Es hora de más CIENCIA REAL!— Dib lo siguió sin mucho ánimo. La ciencia comenzaba a ser muy estresante…

Así que dos minutos después, Dib se vió en una nueva mesa, dentro de una nueva habitación, tan grande como las demás… ahora le tocaba tener que armar un par de piezas de robótica para la nueva versión de los SIR. Membran quería que descubriera por que no estaba funcionado y que lo arreglara.

Suspirando con calma frustrada, Dib revisó el exterior del pequeño robot. Activó la unidad SIR y después de unos doce intentos fallidos, uso a sus nano-bots. Ellos escanearon el interior de la unidad por completo y encontraron la falla: era sólo un cable mal conectado… pero en el lugar más complicado de todos.

Dib pretendió que utilizaba un par de micro-herramientas y dejó que sus nano-bots se encargaran de todo. Una vez terminado, el pequeño SIR encendió sus ojos rojos y lo saludo militarmente —¡Unidad SIR, primera serie, versión seis mil con freidora incluida a sus ordenes!—

Dib no podía creerlo… un _SIR_ con freidora… ese Membran y sus freidoras _Y el insano Irken soy yo ¿Eh?_ suspiró audiblemente. Escaneó a la unidad SIR con una computadora para ver que más faltaba. Nada. Todo bien. Sonrió abiertamente _Perfecto_ hizo una pausa mental para agradecer a sus nano-bots por tan excelente trabajo.

Continuó tecleando en la computadora para llenar el reporte del daño, cuando un PIP silencioso de su PAK lo alerto —Membran, no te acerques sin avisar, me harás teclear algo sin querer—

—¿Cómo has sabido que soy yo?— preguntó el Científico Elite, acercándose sin hacer su clásico escándalo de CIENCIA REAL.

Dib no lo miró y siguió escribiendo —Tú reflejo en el SIR— mintió con calma _Maldita sea ¡Este formulario es excesivamente detallado! ¿Por qué no pueden hacer las cosas más simples? ¿A quién le importa si tuve que ir por unos nachos con queso a los quince minutos de haber empezado?_

—¿Terminaste?— preguntó Membran, observando al SIR.

—Estoy terminando el reporte—le dijo Dib, y procedió a mentir-explicarle donde estaba la falla y como la había detectado. No lo hacía por que quisiera, sino porque ESO era lo que el Elite Científico iba a querer saber… si, ya empezaba a encontrarle el modo… desgraciadamente.

—¡Excelente Di-bug!— exclamó con victoria el más alto —¡En cuanto termines el reporte iremos a nuestro siguiente proyecto! ¡La CIENCIA REAL no tiene límites!—

—Está bien, ya voy a terminar—

—¿En qué pregunta vas?—

—Doce mil trescientos veintisiete—

—Eres muy lento—

Dib suspiró con auto control y activo sus nano-bots para escribir más rápido. Dos minutos después había terminado con las veintitrés mil preguntas. Cada una más incoherente que la anterior —Listo, termine— sonrió triunfal y miró a Membran, que negaba con decepción —Las respuestas no fueron completas. Te has limitado a escribir _si_ o _no_, en lugar de complementar de forma lógica las preguntas ¡Los detalles son importantes Di-bug! ¡La CIENCIA REAL necesita esos detalles para profundizar más adelante en nuevas estadísticas!—

—Pero no he comido nachos mientras lo hacía, escribir _no_ a la pregunta de si he comido nachos, es lógico—

—Lógico y _completo_, son dos cosas diferente Di-bug Y eso es _lógico_. Vuelve a escribirlo todo—

Dib le dio la espalda con fastidio y volvió a escribir todo. De nuevo y más amplió. Le tomó casi una hora hacerlo y la verdad sus pinzas le dolían demasiado. Nunca había escrito tanto en su vida. Por lo general los informes que solía hacer eran más sencillos… MUY sencillos… extrañaba esos días donde solo tenía que firmar reportes, solo una mísera firma en lugar de toneladas de letras amontonadas en estúpidas frases acerca de la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo en esos momentos y si los nachos habían tenido algo que ver en eso.

Estaba seguro que Membran lo hacía apropósito.

—Ya termine— suspiró Dib, masajeando sus pinzas suavemente, estaban entumidas —¿Qué haremos ahora?— pregunto sin mucho interés, pero para el más alto fue todo lo contrario. Estrecho sus pinzas y hablo con profunda emoción —¡Sígueme Di-bug! ¡La CIENCIA REAL nos espera!— Dib lo siguió a otra habitación, esperando que el día de su ejecución fuera pronto. _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Ahora, la nueva _idea_ de Membran, era que el otro Elite más bajo que él, realizara una búsqueda en las comunicaciones del Imperio para encontrar anomalías —Conéctate a la Computadora Central y al tiempo que las revisas, llena este formulario ¡Respuestas completas Di-bug! ¡La CIENCIA REAL no es haragana!— y agregó antes de salir —Regreso en veinte minutos—

_Odio la Ciencia Real_ pensó Dib, al tiempo que se sincronizaba de nuevo con La Inmensa. No era el único en la sala. Había como cuarenta Científicos de baja unidad con él… y se giraban a observarlo continuamente. Quizás, el hecho de tener a lo que parecía un Soldado Elite de Zona Activa entre ellos haciendo CIENCIA REAL era la cosa más rara, después de un alimento Vortiano conocido como _Verdurra,_ que según se sabía, NO contenía azúcar.

Ningún Científico en toda la historia de Irk entendía como tal aberración alimenticia podía crecer libre y naturalmente. Oh y lo peor, se le consideraba SANA. La peor broma de todas.

_No puedo creerlo. Estoy pensando en Verdurras en lugar de estar haciendo esto, cosa ¡Lo que sea!_ suspiró audiblemente y comenzó a inspeccionar toda la lista que le habían dejado. No eran muchos sectores, solo quinientos. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse completamente. Utilizó a los nano-bots para expandir la memoria de su PAK y que este no se sobrecargara por el tráfico de información. Una vez le pasaba ¿Dos? No, gracias.

FZZZZT

Dib abrió los ojos cansadamente. Aun podía sentir como su PAK estaba revisando la información. Todo seguía fluyendo dentro de él, separando la información confirmada hasta el momento, aislando las sospechosas y llenando los informes a detalle con horarios, estadísticas, frecuencias contaminadas, errores de sistema y mil detalles más. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos para continuar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero si Membran no lo había molestado, entonces aun había tiempo.

En eso notó algo gracioso.

¿Cómo era que llevaba seis mil qui…? —¡MEMBRAN!—

—¿Dime?—

Dib se giró sorprendido. Al parecer había gritado sin desearlo. Pero cambió su expresión por una enojada, al tiempo que frenaba el flujo de información —Se supone que me tocaban quinientos sectores ¿Por qué me has pasado de más?— pregunto mirándolo de frente, mientras todos los demás Científicos de baja unidad miran en varias pantallas los reportes de Dib.

Membran habla de nuevo, con voz vivaz —¡CIENCIA REAL Di-bug!— asegura con una pinza al aire —Te veías muy concentrado y no quise molestarte abruptamente, con el frenado de información—

Dib siente como el tic nervioso le ha regresado —¿Y has pensado que dejarme seguir era mejor? Aaah, y no conforme con eso, no solo no me has cuadruplicado la información ¡Me han faltado solo cinco mil sectores más para terminar la decima parte del Imperio!—

—Por supuesto—

Dib se cubre el rostro con frustración —¿Por qué yo?— murmura solo para él.

—Vamos Di-bug— Dib siente un palmeo en su hombro —¡Has sobrepasado mis expectativas como nunca esperaba! ¡Lograste calibrar tu PAK para que no tuviera que sobrecalentarse y así poder seguir trabajando! ¡Felicidades, tu avance en la CIENCIA REAL en verdad ha sido admirable!—

Dib suspiró —La verdad, no sé si la ciencia sea lo mío y tod— no termino su frase. Todos los Científicos de baja unidad se giraron a verlo con violencia, retrocedieron dos pasos y dieron media vuelta para salir huyendo. Un parpadeó después no había nadie.

—¿Por qué dices que la ciencia real no es para ti?—

Las palabras calmadas y serenas de Membran hicieron que Dib detectara el peligro con tal fuerza, que fue como estar frente a Gazlord. _Y a veces, la mejor forma de defensa, es un ataque _—No soy un Científico y lo sabes. No estoy a la altura de ti o mínimo de Grechel— Dib sabía algo de Membran… y era que debía cuidar sus palabras. Cuidarlas muy bien.

—Trabajas muy bien con la ciencia, Di-bug— el Científico hablaba con calma… pero sus palabras cortaban como navajas —¿Por qué no habría de ser lo tuyo?—

La forma en que el Elite Científico estrechó sus pinzas, hizo que Dib pensara que le iba a sacar un ojo.

—¿Por qué no soy un científico sino más un soldado?— respondió Dib cruzándose de brazos. No quería empezar una pelea innecesaria. Pero no estaba al nivel de Membran. Hasta donde había descubierto en sus sincronizaciones con La Inmensa, él era el PAK más inteligente del Imperio. Nadie se le comparaba.

Eso lo ponía en una posición de completa desventaja. Aunque fuera un Irken obsesionado con las freidoras, Membran era un prodigio Elite… por lo tanto, había que cuidarse… cuidarse mucho.

—Hagamos algo, Di-bug— sugirió Membran, jugando con las puntas de sus pinzas —Tu habilidad para interferir en cualquier Computadora Central es sorprendente, prueba es, que has logrado entrar a La Inmensa incontables veces, acceder a la información y hacerte de ella sin problemas— hizo una pequeña pausa, donde Dib podría jurar que estaba sonriendo bajo el cuello de su uniforme —Pero es porque no he puesto empeño en detenerte—

_Un desafío._

—Así que esta es mi propuesta— la voz de Membran recupera su timbre melodioso —Intenta adentrarte de nuevo a La Inmensa y yo voy a detenerte— estrecha sus pinzas con fuerza entre ellas —Si tú ganas, dejare que te vayas. _Si yo_ gano, me darás acceso completo a tu PAK—

Dib vaciló un poco ante esa propuesta. Normalmente diría NO y listo. Pero Membran no lo iba a dejar ir así nada más. De alguna forma extraña, el Científico Elite pensaba que él lo había insultado (no entendía para nada el cómo fue que eso pasó, pero pasó) y por lo mismo, no iba a dejarlo ir. No completo, al menos.

_No en vano es amigo de Gazlord…son tal para cual._

—Está bien— suspiró Dib, recargándose sobre uno de los tableros y cruzándose de brazos —¿Empezamos ahora?— sonrió amablemente.

—Cuando gustes—

Dib no apartó la mirada de él y se adentró a la Computadora Central. Pudo sentir cuando una nueva corriente intento ponerle un alto. Logró evitarla justo cuando iba a capturarlo, pero de repente se vio rodeado de cientos de barreras más. No podía verlas. Podía sentirlas. Eran hondas fuertes que frenaban su paso apenas lo intentaba. Tuvo que intentar una nueva maniobra. Bajo su frecuencia y la _dividió_ en mil parte iguales.

La energía se quedo estática solo una fracción de milésima y empezó a seguirlo. A cazarlo.

Tuvo que dar vueltas, frenar, retroceder, esconderse, copiarse, desviarse… destruirse… tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para evitar la fuerte corriente que se apresaba más sobre él. Llevaba apenas el treinta por ciento reconocido de la Computadora y le estaba costando lo suyo. Iba a perder si seguía así. Podía sentirlo… podía saborearlo… era el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Hubo que usar una nueva maniobra. Éxito o fracaso. Dependía si lo lograba.

Dejó que la corriente lo tomara entre su fuerza. Por un momento fue como dejar de respirar. Era fría. Fuerte. Violenta. Caprichosa. Mortal.

Pero no era el momento para quedarse a ver. Debía entender esa frecuencia. Decodificarla. Desvelarla… desvanecerla…

Extendió la última de sus fuerzas y se adentro en el núcleo de la corriente. Fue doloroso. Fue brutal. Fue horrible… pero estaba dentro. Por un segundo todo quedo en blanco y después todo quedo claro. Se extendió por todo el sistema sin problemas, la misma corriente servía ahora como un puente. La había infectado por completo. Había ganado.

Estaba al noventaiocho por ciento. Noventainueve por ciento. El sistema estaba ya en su poder. Sólo necesitaba…

_¿Eh… qué es eso…?_

Dib se detuvo. Había encontrado algo. Un sector resguardado con clave. Un lugar no registrado… ¿un secreto? Había miles de defensas en el, pero ahora que controlaba a la corriente nada era imposible. Podía entrar. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Y lo hizo.

Entró.

Abrió todos los candados de seguridad en sólo una fracción de segundo. Estaba dentro. Podría verlo todo lo que quisiera.

Pero…

Pero… ese lugar… ese espacio… no era suyo. Le pertenecía a alguien más. Había algo muy importante ahí… algo muy importante… muy especial… ese alguien deseaba protegerlo… protegerlo tanto…

Se retiró. Dib se retiró.

Y abrió los ojos jadeando, solo para verse de cuatro patas en el piso. Demasiado esfuerzo. Entrar a esa corriente, la corriente de Membran, en verdad había sido brutal. Por poco no solo el Científico entra a su PAK, por poco Dib casi autodestruye su propia información.

Era fuerte.

Membran era increíblemente fuerte.

No físicamente, como Gazlord, sino mentalmente.

Si lo pensaba bien, no había valido la pena siquiera intentarlo. Por una pinza estuvo a punto de morir. No corporalmente, sino internamente. Casi se convierte en un PAK en blanco. Sin información. Sin datos. Sin nada.

Solo una cascara vacía…

—¿Estás bien?— Membran se acercó a su lado.

El oji-purpura apenas podía creerlo. El casi quedaba como un nacho frito y el más alto estaba mirándolo con calma, sin pena y completamente relajado.

_Maldito bastardo hijo de Vort._

—*cof* s-si *cof*— Dib se obliga a ponerse de pie, más por orgullo. Se afloja el cuello con la poca fuerza que puede coordinar y respira con descontrol hasta que se siente un poco mejor. Solo un poco —Ha *cof* hagamos *cof* algo *cof*—

—¿M? Claro, dime—

Dib le sonríe lo mejor que puede —Por favor *cof* nada de entrar a los PAK *cof* de nuevo— ríe casi ahogándose —Casi me matas— jadea por aire un poco más, hasta que logra estabilizarse. Suspira hondamente —Ah, rayos— sonríe con pesar, frotándose el cuello. Esa había sido una experiencia incomoda —Ganaste. No termine de escanear el sistema— le sonrió al más alto, mientras se estiraba un poco. Sentía casi todo su cuerpo entumido. Era muy doloroso. Cómo tener cientos de agujas clavadas en los músculos.

—¿Por qué te retiraste?— la voz de Membran parecía honestamente curiosa —Lograste infectar mi frecuencia por completo. Llevabas el noventainueve por ciento e incluso entraste a mi PAK. ¿_Por qué_ te detuviste? ¿Por qué no continuaste hasta el cien por ciento del escaneo? ¿Por qué no entraste a mi PAK y desvelaste mi información?—

Dib sonrió con calma —Porque tú no querías eso. No quiero tomar de ti algo que no quieras darme. Tú PAK es el único lugar que te puede pertenecer por completo— hizo una breve pausa —Si quiero saber algo de ti, te preguntare. Si no me quieres decir, yo voy a respetar eso. No voy a forzarte— ríe algo nervioso _Claro que no espero que tu lo entiendas. Eres medio raro y bastante obsesivo-compulsivo. Además de ser un controlador desgraciado como Gazlord._

Dib suspiró un poco y desvió la mirada —Esta bien. Listo. He bajado mis defensas a cero. Puedes entrar a mi PAK—

Membran estrechó sus pinzas y se dio la vuelta —En otra ocasión, he decidido cambiar los términos de la propuesta hecha—

—¿Eh? ¿No querías saber todo sobre mi PAK?—

El más alto le mira sobre su hombro —Tendré todo el tiempo para hacerlo Di-bug— le da la espalda una vez más —Ahora, sígueme ¡La CIENCIA REAL espera!—

—¿Eh? Pero, oye— Dib lo sigue, completamente confundido—¿Cuál es tu nueva condición? ¿Qué quieres?— _¡UG! ¡No me digas que quieres que mate a un pobre Conserje o que sea cruel con él! ¡Prefiero que entres mil veces a mi PAK!_

Membran cruza la compuerta de salida y lo observa solo unos instantes —Comamos juntos, ya es hora— y sigue caminando. Todos los Científicos los miran atentamente. Dib logra escuchar murmullos de sorpresa al ver que aun está con vida por algo así de que insulto la Ciencia. Dib parpadea confundido. Pero, oh, bueno. Al menos su PAK está intacto y sigue conteniendo sus más profundos secretos…

Salen de los laboratorios y cruzan un par de pasillos antes de llegar a los elevadores —¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Algún snack en particular?— preguntó Membran, al tiempo que las compuertas se abrían con un DING.

—Chocolate— respondió inmediatamente el más bajo de ambos. Después de lo que había pasado, necesitaba hacerse de energía con urgencia —Me gusta mucho el chocolate—

—Mm. Cuidando tu figura… si…— el más alto no dijo más. Dib tampoco, estaba muy confundido por todo lo que había pasado instantes atrás. Era casi irreal. No entendía por qué Membran había cambiado de opinión… honestamente siempre lo había considerado un maldito bastardo hijo de Vort que deseaba meterse a su PAK y matarlo. Era raro quien no deseara hacerlo… tan rápido como imaginó al principio.

Dib dedujo sin problemas la respuesta a su confusión.

Membran tramaba algo.

Quizás tuviera que ver con el conjunto de información que había decidido no violar de la seguridad de su PAK… lo sea que el más alto guardara ahí, era muy importante… ¿Qué podría ser? Quería saberlo. Pero por otro lado, no había sentido en hacerlo. Tres días más y ya nada importaría… nada…

Seguía esperando ese momento con ansias.

Sería un descanso.

Sería paz.

_Zim…_

El DING de las puertas abriendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Siguió a Membran hasta llegar a un corredor desolado. Era un nivel importante, por lo que podía ver. Estaba bien decorado. Él más alto se detuvo en una compuerta e ingreso un código de acceso. Cuando la compuerta se abrió, el PAK le aviso a Dib que estaba entrando a la habitación de Membran.

Dib intentó salir huyendo de ahí, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Eso le pasaba por estar pensando en otras cosas y no poner atención a donde iba ¿De qué rayos le servía sincronizarse a La Inmensa si de todas formas no se iba a molestar en saber a dónde iba?

Cuando la compuerta cerró detrás de él, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió. Siempre, _siempre_ que Dib entraba en la habitación de alguien, algo HORRIBLE o MORTALMENTE HORRIBLE pasaba. Un buen ejemplo hasta ahora: Pips y Gazlord. Intento de baile forzado y un brazo dislocado con un squeedly-spoosh magullado, respectivamente.

La verdad, con Membran no sabía que esperar… ¿Le iría a quitar el PAK? Dib activo a todos sus nano-bots inmediatamente y les ordeno, que en el peor de los casos, si llegaba a morir, se desprendieran de su cuerpo y localizaran a Pep y Ka-rl, para unirse a ellos y servirles en su protección.

Era mejor estar preparado para lo indeseable. Por que no deseaba morir a manos de ese Científico chiflado adicto a las freidoras… enserio ¿Freidoras? _¿Freidoras?_ Por Irk.

—Toma asiento— lo invitó Membran, señalando una mesa del recibidor que era idéntico al de Gazlord… salvo que de color blanco, como los laboratorios.

—Gracias— Dib tomó asiento y captó la mirada confusa que el más alto le estaba ofreciendo —Um ¿Dije algo malo?— aventuro inseguro.

—He notado que siempre eres así con todos—

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?— el de unidad inferior ladeo la cabeza confundido —¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?—

—Mi pobre insano Irken— negó Membran, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Que no soy insano— se defendió el Elite en cuestión… no muy seguro de lo que estaban hablando.

—He enviado un mensaje a las cocinas. Traerán nuestros snacks en cinco minutos ¿Chocolate, cierto?— Dib asintió —Bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo supiste del somnífero en la POOP soda?—

Dib sonrió con falsa calma _Directo al nacho ¿Eh?_ —Mm, bueno— vaciló nervioso, frotando su cuello. Estaba volviéndose un mal hábito. Era extraño, pero no recordaba hacerlo tan seguido antes —Muchas de las prótesis son para el cuerpo. Yo hice algunas, pero no corporales. Son varias tarjetas de programación con distintas funciones de reconocimiento. Son cinco. Una es auditiva, la diseñe en Foodcourtia cuando las ratas asesinas me perseguían en la oscuridad y necesitaba escucharlas para sobrevivir, otra es de reconocimiento de tóxicos, permite que las terminaciones del PAK en mis nervios puedan reconocer varias sustancias enlistadas, tengo una para aumentar mi fuerza, otra para mi agilidad y también esta la que es para aumentar mi visión— sonríe ampliamente, esperando que su mentira sirva.

—¿Por qué no una prótesis normal?— el Irken de gogles lo miraba fijamente.

—Porque lo normal no funciona conmigo— suspiró Dib —Desde que recuerdo hay alguien tratando de matarme, irónicamente todos eran Irken, menos las ratas y Ben. Lard Narr no pudo intentarlo, me fui antes— sonríe un poco al recordar al alíen gris —Y bueno, siempre me ha gustado estar una pinza adelante. Si usara prótesis normales, todos sabrían que las estoy usando y por ende, podrían deducir una mejor forma de matarme—

Membran golpetea las puntas de sus pinzas entre sí con calma —Mm. ¿Por qué escogiste Piloto Comunicador? ¿Por qué no escogiste Comunicaciones o Pasivo en tu solicitud de trabajo?—

—Ya estaba todo ocupado. Mi primera opción fue Pasivo—

—Mm, investigare eso luego—

_Maldito desgraciado hijo de_—

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué solicitaste el puesto de Comunicador para Ka-cka?—

Dib parpadeo dos veces —Um, más que nada para relajarme— mintió.

—¿_Qué_?—

Dib desvió la mirada pensativo —Bueno, como te decía, siempre hay alguien tratando de matarme— suspira y lo observa de nuevo —Y Hobo Trece fue el colmo— hace un gesto cansadamente amargo. Mentira o no, era duro recordar —Así que, cuando vi mi oportunidad, la tome— sonríe un poco —Y fue genial. Nadie intento matarme ahí—

—¿Sabías que Ka-cka estaba y sigue vacía, verdad? No ha habido señales de vida en ese lugar por siglos—

—Me percate de eso cuando llegue—rió de forma fresca y ligera _Y más que nada, me encargue de eso personalmente cuando me asignaron a Nave Prima. Nadie va a lastimar a Sisel, Digui y Welso más de lo que ya han sufrido._

—¿Por qué nunca te presentaste a las juntas de Elites en La Inmensa?—

—Bueno, estaba muy ocupado evitando que Nave Prima Implotara, eh, la primera vez con no muy buenos resultados, pero con la segunda nave hasta el momento todo bien— rio apenado —Ah, pero eso sí. Estuve muy ocupado y la verdad, las pase de largo. No era obligatorio asistir así que no me preocupe por ellas— _La verdad nunca me llego ninguna invitación, o fue nuestro sistema caído O nuestros Terribles Más Altos nos dejaron aislados de esa clase de invitaciones por temor a que Zim se enterara. En realidad creo que fue más por Zim._

Membran lo miró fijamente. Dib se puso nervioso ¿Acaso estaría detectando parte de sus mentiras…? Con el científico nunca estaba seguro de nada.

Un DING cortó el silencio con violencia. Ambos se giraron a la entrada, donde un grupo de tres cocineros llevaba en dos carritos la comida. Uno era de Membran, el otro de Dib.

Uno de los diminutos Irken colocó los snacks con su respectivo solicitante y sin más se retiraron. Todo con orden, perfección y eficiencia.

—Así que, todo lo que has conocido hasta el momento, desde tu estatus de Elite, ha sido Nave Prima y nada más ¿M?— habló Membran, tomando un par de nachos llenos de un espeso queso amarillo-naranja.

Dib negó con calma —Al principio sí, pero también he estado en Nave Optimus y Near. Lilo y Pips me invitaron a una pijamada y una fiesta; respectivamente— indicó, tomando una cuchara para servirse del pudín de chocolate —Pero, si, básicamente solo he estado en Nave Prima la mayor parte del tiempo—

—Debiste haber venido a las juntas— expresó Membran, con clara molestia —Todo abría marchado más rápido. Hubieras sido de gran apoyo— y murmuro algo más, que ni siquiera los sensores de los millones de nano-bots pudieron comprender.

Por alguna razón, Dib entendió que estaba hablando de algo completamente ajeno a él… pero al mismo tiempo, algo que lo involucraba. Sintió gran curiosidad. Una urgencia por descubrir a lo que se refería.

¿Pero para qué?

Iba a morir en tres días más.

Que Membran y Gazlord se pudrieran si tanto querían. Ya nada importaba. Nada.

_Nada… solo soy un defecto con suerte… un defecto con grandes habilidades… que no pudo salvar ni a un solo Irken… no pude salvar a Zim… no puedo salvar a nadie, no puedo ayudar a Pep y Ka-rl… no puedo hacer nada por nadie._

—Estaba pensando— Dib salió de sus pensamientos y observo fijamente a Membran, al tiempo que masticaba una barrita de chocolate —Dime, Di-bug ¿A quién le eres leal?—

—Al Imperio— la respuesta de Dib fue clara, rápida y firme.

—¿Morirías por el Imperio?—

—Si—

—¿Matarías por él?—

—Uh, Si, obvio— respondió el más bajo, confundido.

Membran lo observó fijamente —Si Los Terribles Más Altos, digamos, hipotéticamente, estuvieran en peligro tú…—

—Los defendería con mi vida—

—¿De cualquier alíen?—

—Claro—

—¿Y si fuera un Irken la amenaza?—

Dib lo miró fijamente. Esa pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa. Incluso la barrita de chocolate en su boca se quedo rígida entre sus labios.

_Lo sabe. Membran sabe de los Partidos. De la INS. _Pensó casi histérico. Casi asustado. Casi aterrado. La respiración de Dib se agitó sin darse cuenta.

—No me has respondido— la voz de Membran pareció resonar como mil cañones entre sus antenas.

Dib no supo cómo fue que respondió —Lo detendría. Sin importar de quien se tratara, lo detendría—

Membran se reclinó en su lugar, cruzando sus pinzas entre ellas. Miró a su acompañante fijamente. El ambiente se tornó en un silencio mudo. Ninguno dijo nada. Ni el más alto, ni el más bajo.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?—

—¿Eh?—

Membran rió quedamente —Pregunte qué es lo que más te gusta—

El ojivioleta sonrió ampliamente sin darse cuenta —El espacio—

—¿El espacio?—

—Sí— sonrió ampliamente Dib —Me encanta verlo. Las estrellas, los planetas, las galaxias, todo. Todo me gusta de él. Es tan tranquilo y enigmático. Es un misterio y a estado ahí desde siempre, incluso ahora, mientras tomamos el control sobre él, parece que sigue tan inmutable, tan sólido y victorioso. Es sorprendente y—

—Tienes una sonrisa adorable—

Dib se sonrojó violentamente y cerró sus labios en una línea tensa —E-eh, gr-gra-gracias— desvió la mirada nervioso —Wow ¿Qué hora es? Se ve que es tarde y tengo que hacer algo en los— se puso de pie sin pensarlo —Los, eh, laboratorios, sí, eso, creo, y yo voy a—

—Siéntate— ordenó Membran firmemente. Dib tragó su aliento y retomó su lugar. No miró al Científico, al contrario, clavo su mirada en una pared, mientras cogía una nueva barrita de chocolate para metérsela en la boca.

El de baja unidad comenzaba a sentir la urgencia por salir huyendo.

Sentía como algo MUY malo iba a pasar pronto. Se metió una barrita de chocolate que de la tensión en sus labios, se quedo a medio camino. Tenía que irse de ese lugar. Tenía que huir. Tenía que —¿MN?— Dib abrió los ojos de forma antinatural. No supo como paso, pero fue como en cámara lenta.

Primero las pinzas enguantadas de Membran sobre sus hombros. Luego la sensación de ser girado y por último, los labios del Científico en los suyos, que al tiempo de retirarse, se llevaron su barrita de chocolate.

—Mmn, así que a esto sabe el chocolate—

La voz de Membran era jocosa y alegre, mientras subía de nuevo su cuello a su lugar. Dib solo estaba rígido. De piedra. Apenas consiente.

Acababan de besarlo.

Membran… acababa de b-be-besa—¡CON PERMISO!— soltó Dib casi histérico, saltando de sus silla, dando media vuelta y cruzando la puerta sin mirar atrás. Caminó por el pasillo todo sonrojado, al tiempo que se frotaba los labios con el antebrazo del uniforme.

El cómo rayos llego a su habitación fue un completo misterio. Simplemente no se sintió seguro hasta que cerró la compuerta tras él con los siete seguros activados. Dib se aflojó el cuello del uniforme con fuerza antes de quitarse el abrigo. Entró al baño casi tumbando la puerta, corrió la cortina de la regadera y se metió dentro.

Estaba respirando con fuerza y su agitación no tenía sentido. Simplemente había estado mal. MUY MAL.

El beso. Membran. Gazlord. La maldita Inmensa. Todo. Todo estaba mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal —¡AAGH!— gimió con impotencia. Sintiéndose encerrado, acorralado, sin salida. Necesitaba respirar. Huir. Escapar.

Se frotó el rostro con fuerza —… necesito irme de aquí— suspiró cansado —Van a volverme loco— se recostó en el piso de la regadera y entro en modo fuera de línea. Estaba cansado de tantas cosas.

Sólo quería morir. Desaparecer. Descansar.

_Y al mismo tiempo, hay algo que me dice que continúe_ piensa casi desconsolado _Siempre pensé en mí como alguien diferente, especial, pero no como los demás pensaban. No como el resto de los Elites, yo, yo siempre me vi como una especie de héroe, dedicado a proteger, salvar…_ ríe de forma malsana, mientras lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos _Pero no doy una. No hago nada bien. Todo sigue igual. No pude ayudar a Zim, no puedo ayudar a Pep y a Ka-rl… no puedo hacer nada por nadie. Ni siquiera puedo hacer nada por mí… No soy quien pensaba que era… no puedo creer en mí de nuevo… no puedo volver atrás… ojala fuera especial… ojala pudiera dejar de llorar por dentro… deseo tanto ser especial… pero soy solo un defecto ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? No pertenezco aquí… no pertenezco a ningún lado…_

_Quisiera un cuerpo perfecto… un alma perfecta… un alma_ Dib parpadeo sorprendido. Alma. Un alma.

FZZZZT

—¡AGH!— Dib se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza. Dolía tanto. Punzaba.

FZZTT

—**¡NO!—**

FZZZZT

—**¡BASTA-GH!—**

FZZT

FZZZZT

FZT

FZZZT

—¿Eh?— Dib parpadeó confundido. Gruño un poco al verse en una incómoda posición dentro de la regadera. No recordaba como rayos llegó ahí… entonces la sensación de los labios de cierto Científico loco sobre los suyos lo regresó a la cruda realidad.

Mierda.

Galáctica mierda.

_Bese a Membran_ gruño hastiado _¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser acosado por locos-adictos-al-baile? Al menos no fue Gazlord, eso me hubiera matado_ suspiró cansado.

BAM

—¿Eh?— Dib se puso de pie rápidamente. Alguien estaba tocando a la compuerta de su habitación con fuerza.

BAN-BAN-BAN —¡Elite Di-bug! — era Grechel —¡Ábrame por favor, es una emergencia!— BAN-BAN-BAN.

Dib salió de la regadera y quitó los seguros, antes de abrir y recibir un puñetazo en la cara como saludo.

—¡AUG!—

—¡AH! ¡LO SIENTO!— chilló la Científico, arrodillándose al lado de un tirado Dib, que sangraba un poco de un labio —¡No esperaba que me abriera tan rápido, lo siento tanto!—

—E-está bien— gimió el más alto de ambos, sujetando su mandíbula —¿Cu-cuál es esa emergencia que me decías?—

Grechel pareció quedarse sin aire —¡E-es Elite Membran, está actuando muy raro desde ayer!—

Dib la miró confundido —¿Ayer? Yo le vi normal—

Ella negó —No, desde que regresaron de comer, lo notamos raro, mu-muy activo—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

—A-ah, bueno, ha estado trabajando sin descanso desde ayer, encontró la cura contra la Vaselina, invento doce nuevas armas letales, creo una nueva Freidora portátil, Rediseño a los SIR en una nueva serie completa, desarrollo una sustancia en contra del terrible acido-hache-dos-o y-y sacó una nueva versión para los Karaoke—

—¿Eso es malo?—

—Lo hizo mientras cantaba "Bésame Baby"—

—No comprendo ¿Qué tiene que ver es—?—

—"Bésame Baby" habla de todo menos de _Ciencia Real—_

—Okey, eso es _raro_—

—MUY raro—

Dib se puso de pie y salió rumbo a los Laboratorios, con Grechel detrás de él. Su PAK le informó que ya eran las tres pasadas del inicio de jornada. Le extraño que Gazlord no enviara a Torke y los demás como estos habían asegurado.

Bueno, podría pensar en eso luego. Primero iba a tener que ver a Membran… eso de que estaba cantando una canción que no hablaba de Ciencia Real, era extraño. Quizás lo habían envenenado o algo.

_No sé porque_ suspiró Dib _Pero Gazlord va a culparme por esto. Solo lo sé._

Las compuertas del Laboratorio se abrieron ante ellos cuando llegaron. Dib apreció como había gran actividad. Todos los Científicos de baja unidad corrían de un lado a otro, cargando con informes, diagramas tridimensionales, códigos, grabaciones y más. Obviamente, Membran les estaba dando mucho en que trabajar.

Loco o no, era un genio.

¡Descubrió la cura a la Vaselina en unas horas! ¡Maldita sea, no era un genio, era _EL_ genio!

—Ahí esta— señalo Grechel, a un grupo donde se veía a un Elite (Membran) moviéndose algo excesivo. Casi… ¿Ebrio? ¿Acaso Membran estuvo toma—? Dib abrió los ojos de golpe. El chocolate. _¡Olvide que solo los Soldados comen chocolate! ¡Membran tiene un exceso de energía! ¡Está ebrio de energía!_ —Oh, mierda—

—¿Eh?— lo miró Grechel confundida.

—Nada, nada, solo que—

—¡DI-BUG!— Dib cerró los ojos _¡Rayos! _y los abrió con una fingida sonrisa —¡Hola Membran!— saludo al Científico, que literalmente, se le fue encima y casi se cae al piso, de no ser porque Dib lo cogió en brazos rápidamente —¡Di-bug! ¡Mira!— rió Membran, mostrándole una de sus pinzas extendida —¡Me estoy derritiendo! ¡PF-JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Voy a morir!— y volvió a reír estruendosamente.

—Eh, fue cuando empezó a hacer _esto_ que supimos que algo andaba mal— admitió Grechel con vergüenza —Antes estaba bien, creo—

—¡Me derrito, me derrito!— gritó Membran histérico, sujetando a Dib del cuello de su uniforme y mostrándole de nuevo las pinzas —¡Mira, uuuuuuuh y uuuuuuuh y uuuuuuuuh y UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!—

—Eh, si, Membran, fascinante, creo— sonrió Dib, cargándolo en brazos para sentarlo en una de las mesas vacías —¿Hay alguna habitación vacía, Grechel?—

—Sí, esa del fondo— apunto ella.

—Genial, voy a llevar a Membran ahí para tratar de recostarlo, tú manda a alguien a las cocinas, para que envíen masa azucarada. Lo ayudara con su resaca y—

—¡ESTOY MURIENDO!—

—Si, Membran, genial ¡Quédate quieto!— Dib tuvo que sujetarlo de la cintura para que no se fuera de lado y por ende, fuera a dar de cara al piso —Grechel, pide la masa a azucarada con un mucha mostaza dulce, yo lo llevo al cuarto de al lado y—

—¡VOY A MORIR, ME DERRITO!—

—¡Ya escuche eso!—

—Uh, voy por la masa—

—Por favor, que sea ¡AAAH, NO ME MUERDAS EL BRAZO, DUELE!— Dib tomó al Científico sin mucho tacto y lo llevo a la habitación contigua que estaba vacía. Cerró la compuerta y trato de recostarlo en una de las mesas, entre patadas, puñetazos y reclamos de que se estaba derritiendo y que iba a morir.

—¡ESTOY MURIENDO!—

—¡No estás muriendo, solo tienes una sobredosis de energía!—

Membran pareció calmarse de golpe, y lo miró sin enfocarlo muy bien —¡No! Si, voy a moooorir, si, y no puedo hacerlo, no, no, no, no ¡Aun no! Debo decirle a Di-bug, que, que ¿Qué le iba a decir?— se rasco entre las antenas confundido y miro sus pinzas —Ooooh, mira, mira, soy liquido— rió divertido.

Dib suspiró hondamente —Es increíble que una sola barrita de chocolate te pusiera así—

—¡Oh, no, morireeeeeeee!— dramatizó el Científico, abrazándose a Dib y mirándolo no muy fijamente —¡Rápido, debes darle un mensaje a Di-bug de mi parte! ¡Algo que nunca le dije!—

—En realidad deberías dejar de mov—

—¡Dile que siempre odie sus antenas! ¡Son horribles!—

—¡Mis antenas están bien!—

—¡No, no le digas eso! ¡Dile que se haga cirugía, RÁPIDO, VE, CORRE!— señalo una pared de forma vacilante y agrego —¡Vamos, sube a esa freidora y surfea en ella hasta Di-bug! ¡VE Y NO PARES HASTA QUE SE HAGA LA CIRUGÍA!—

_Bastardo hijo de Vorth_ pensó el ojivioleta, con un tic feroz en el ojo. Estaba a punto de responderle algo muy bueno, cuando el científico pareció enfermo y vomito sobre él.

—N-no me siento bien…— murmuro Membran desorientado, y se recostó sobre la mesa. Dib dejó salir el aliento que había reprimido sin darse cuenta. Se miró asqueado y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, se quitó el abrigo sucio.

—Aun tengo la esperanza de que esto sea un sueño— suspiró Dib con cansancio. No era su mejor inicio de jornada, pero había tenido peores. Un lejano pensamiento de Zim lo hizo sonreír quedamente.

—Dos jornadas más… solo dos más— se dijo con calma, dejando caer su abrigo en el cesto de la basura. Regreso sus pasos a Membran y lo observo en silencio. El más alto de ambos gemía entre adolorido, cansado e incomodo.

Dib supuso que estaría en una terrible resaca. Apago las luces de la sala y regreso a la guardia que hacia al lado del científico. Grechel entró a los cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?—

—Está en medio de una resaca. Las apague para no lastimar sus ojos ¿Tienes la masa azucarada?—

—Sí, tome ¿Va a funcionar?—

—Lo ayudara, hasta que su nivel de energía se regule por completo. Eso tomara como unas seis horas—

—¿Cómo le ayudara esa comida de Conserjes? Me sentí rara pidiéndola en la cafetería— admitió algo incomoda.

Dib rio un poco —La masa azucarada es para hacer la transición menos dolorosa. Quizás no lo parezca por apariencia, pero esta masa gris tiene todos los nutrientes esenciales. Mejora la absorción de energía para el cuerpo de forma más natural, sin _disparar_ los niveles como lo hacen los snacks. Es la versión lenta del chocolate—

—Pero los snacks son geniales, no podemos vivir sin ellos— dijo Grechel, casi incrédula-indignada de la comparación de masa gris asquerosa con deliciosos snacks crujientes.

—Y no lo niego. Pero para una resaca de energía, nada mejor que masa azucarada—

Grechel parpadeó en la oscuridad —Elite Membran no va a estar muy contento cuando sepa que le estamos dando comida de inferiores Conserjes de Limpieza—

—Hagamos un trato, tú ve a cuidar los laboratorios y yo le daré la masa y omitiré que me ayudaste—

Las laminas en los dientes de ella tintinearon en la penumbra, informando que estaba sonriendo ampliamente —Funciona para mí. Vendré luego para saber cómo sigue—

Dib rio —Esta bien. Ah, Grechel—

—¿Mm?— pregunto abriendo la compuerta, que ilumino con violencia la oscuridad y dejo al descubierto la sonrisa cálida del ojivioleta —No lo dije antes. Gracias por traer la masa—

Grechel se ruborizo de forma intensa y asintió torpemente antes de salir con un ligero tropiezo.

Dib ordenó a la computadora subir solo un poco las luces de la habitación. Se acerco a Membran, y para pesar del Científico, lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó sobre la mesa.

—Ugh, me siento como un nacho sin queso batido en una cubeta— gimió el más alto, sujetando su cabeza como si temiera que saliera volando.

Dib rio quedamente —Creo que no hay mejor descripción que esa— tomó el plato con la masa y le extendió una cucharada —Membran, esto te hará sentir bien, abre la boca y di _aaaaah_—

El Científico pareció mirarlo con verdadera atención por primera vez en su vida —¿Qué es _eso_?— señalo el plato de masa gris.

Dib rodó sus ojos cansado —Mira Membran, puedes comer _esto_ y sentirte mejor, o puedes no hacerlo seguir sintiéndote, bueno, _así_— lo señalo de cuerpo completo.

Membran pareció meditarlo por dos segundos —Mmg, e-está bien— abrió sus labios y su acompañante le dio siete cucharadas seguidas de masa, hasta que fue interrumpido —Sabe asqueroso— suspiró —Dame más de eso—

—Claro— sonrió Dib, tratando de contener una risa de burla. Membran seguía sujetando su cabeza como si temiera que volara por sí misma. Oh, y aun seguía con la rigidez de una gelatina.

Después de doce cucharadas, el Científico pareció de mejor aspecto. Al menos su verde ya era más sano.

—Ugh, ya tuve suficiente de esa cosa, quiero recostarme— gimió el más alto —Pero no aquí, esta mesa es dura, ponme en un sillón cómodo—

—Como ordenes— suspiró el ojivioleta, dejando el plato a un lado y tomándolo con cuidado en brazos. Lo cargó hasta un sillón más suave y con más cuidado aun, lo depositó. Membran se reclinó en el mueble y suspiró como nunca.

—Me siento horrible—

Dib tomó asiento a su lado —Pues te ves mejor que hace unos momentos. Me vomitaste encima— informó divertido.

—Qué asco. Vergüen… blrg, ug— se cubrió la boca pero muy tarde. Volvió a vomitar… pero sobre él.

Dib saltó de su lugar y se apresuro a su lado —¡Membran! ¿Estás bien?—

—¡UG! ¿Te parece *blrg* que estoy bien?— le espeto el Científico asqueado, mirando su propio vomito en su pulcra bata —¡Estoy lleno de vomito! ¡MI VOMITO!— gimió con repulsión —¡Esto es lo más humillante que me ha pasa-UG-N-NO!— se sujeto de nuevo la boca con las pinzas.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Dib, arrodillándose a su lado y recibiendo una nueva vomitada. Ahora en su camisa —Oh, _esto_ era— gimió conteniendo su asco y unas ganas de querer vomitar por, bueno, lo que tenía en el pecho… y que le había salpicado parte de la cara.

Definitivamente esa no era su jornada.

Dib miró a Membran, doblado sobre si en la silla con ganas de querer morirse ahí mismo. No lo culpaba. Esa era una de las escenas más humillantes por las que alguien podría pasar.

Bueno, Dib ya estaba acostumbrado. Especialmente a los desnudos parciales. Si, demasiados desnudos parciales en situaciones vergonzosas… ¿Por qué rayos siempre los desnudos parciales? Oh, bueno. La vida es una gran broma… de mal gusto.

—M-me quisiera desactivar— Dib miró a Membran, sorprendido por lo que había escuchado —Ggh, esto es humillante…— se froto los labios con el guante y desabrocho su cuello, que estaba lleno del viscoso liquido —E-es imperdonable esta debilidad, es repulsiva, n-no poder controlar mi cuerpo… es, es lo peor— bajo la cabeza casi derrotado —Puedes irte si quieres—

Dib lo miró confundido ¿Por qué rayos decía todo eso? ¿Enserio pensaba que lo iba a dejar solo, así como estaba?

—Ay Membran— sonrió Dib, tomándolo de nuevo en brazos sin que él otro se lo esperara.

—¿E-eh? ¿Q-que haces Di-bug?— mirándolo incrédulo y sorprendido.

Dib amplió su sonrisa —Es vomito, no necesito irme, necesito llevarte al baño. Hay uno con regadera integrada aquí ¿Verdad? Además vi que en el closet hay uniformes de repuesto— comento, encaminando sus pasos al baño completo que estaba casi al fondo —Toma un baño, aséate, y yo iré a buscarnos algo para vestirnos—

Membran no dijo nada. Dejó que el ojivioleta lo cargara hasta la regadera sin protestas. Dib se quitó la camisa, la tiró a la basura y miró a Membran, que estaba ya dentro de la regadera, mirándolo aun sorprendido, mientras empezaba a quitarse la bata de laboratorio.

—Voy por los uniformes. Estaré del otro lado de la puerta esperándote. Si necesitas algo solo llámame—

—Eh, s-si— respondió el más alto. Dib le dio la espalda y cerró la compuerta. Fue hacia el closet y sacó dos bolsas selladas de uniformes nuevos. Era una suerte que siempre hubiera prendas de repuesto en los laboratorios, por los múltiples accidentes que ocurrían en ellos.

Dib abrió uno de los empaques y sacó el juego completo de pantalón, camisa, bata y guantes. Se vistió y sus pantalones de Soldado los colocó dentro de su PAK. Regreso al baño y tocó antes de entrar. El sonido de la regadera resonaba con calma —¡Membran, aquí está tu uniforme! ¡Estaré afuera esperando!— no recibió respuesta, pero no le importo. Salió y como dijo, espero hasta que el más alto estuviera listo.

El cuello alto empezaba a picarle la barbilla con algo de incomodidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba uno. No desde sus días como Piloto-Comunicador. Tiempos lejanos y divertidos en Ka-cka… tiempos que no regresarían.

Sonrió con algo de gracia. Era extraño como resentía no poder regresar a ellos. Fueron buenos tiempos… buenos tiempos…

_Pero no van a regresar. Yo no puedo regresar… estoy muerto… muerto…_ suspiró con calma, extrañando el brillo de las estrellas. Los laboratorios no tenían ventanas. Solo eran muros dentro de más muros. No había libertad en ellos. Solo confinamiento.

Y Dib no sabía vivir confinado.

_Ojala pudiera ver las estrellas de nuevo…_ sonrió cansado. Negó sus pensamientos y se cruzo de brazos, esperando la salida del Científico, quien lo hizo después de casi quince minutos. La compuerta abrió y Membran salió ya vestido.

Dib le sonrió, aunque su gesto no fuera visible por el cuello alto —¿Te sientes mejor?—

Membran se giró a verlo y su mirar reflejo sorpresa. Muda sorpresa.

Dib pensó que no lo había escuchado —¿Te sientes mejor?— repitió con calma.

—Escuche perfectamente la primera vez— respondió el más alto, ofendido. Pero deshizo su mal gesto y volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad —Tu cuello. Está mal cerrado— le indicó.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?— el ojivioleta trato de verse el botón que lo cerraba sin mucho éxito —Hace mucho que no uso uno y la verdad estoy fuera de prac-¿Uh?— Dib miró sorprendido como dos pinzas se cerraban sobre su cuello con cuidado.

—Debes llevar tu uniforme con orden Di-bug, sin importar cual sea— informo Membran, abrochando correctamente el cuello. Dib se ruborizo al recordar cierta imagen mental de un beso fugaz, que en su momento, el propio científico le había dado. Empezaba a sentirse muy incomodo. MUY incomodo. Del tipo de incomodidad que te hace salir huyendo por tu vida.

Membran término por alizar sus hombreras con cuidado —¿Por qué nuestros gustos deben ser tan parecidos?— murmuró sin verlo

—¿Eh?— preguntó Dib confundido —Um ¿Por gustos es que no me veo bien con esto? ¿Es eso?— apresuró extrañado.

Membran rió divertido —Ah, Di-bug, esa insanidad tuya es preocupante, aunque me hace reír ocasionalmente—

—¡Que no soy insano!— Dib parpadeó y lo miró sorprendido —Oh ¿Te sientes ya mejor?—

El más alto asintió con calma —El baño me ha sentado bien. Mi malestar se ha reducido casi por completo— observas sus pinzas —Si, ya no veo la música ni saboreo los colores—

—Que bueno— sonrió Dib y sin esperarlo Membran lo apresó del cuello con violencia —Este _incidente_— habla el Científico, con una frialdad y fuerza, que hace al ojivioleta pensar que está de nuevo frente al Gazlord —Debe permanecer entre nosotros ¿Entendido Di-bug? Nadie, y me refiero a _Na. Di. E._— remarca —Debe saber lo que paso—

—Ugh, claro— gime el de baja unidad sorprendido —Nadie lo sabrá, entendido, ug, ¿Membran?—

—¿Sí?—

—Mi cuello. Respirar. Por favor—

—Ah, claro, claro, adelante— el más alto lo libera del feroz agarre y como si nada, cruza sus pinzas entre ellas, como jugando. Dib se frota el cuello entre confundido y adolorido. Sin duda Gazlord y el eran amigos.

Eran idénticos. Psicópatas adictos a la violencia innecesaria.

Y Dib estaba justo en medio de ellos. Oh, Irk ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?

—Por cierto— habló el más alto, girándose al plato de masa gris —¿Qué es esto? Me hizo sentir muy bien… después de vomitar— hizo una pausa —Aunque aun me duele ligeramente la cabeza— añadió curioso, mirando el gran tazón de masa gris, como si hubiera un gran poder oculto en ella —De alguna manera, mm, se me hace familiar—

Dib se aclaró la garganta distraídamente —Ejem, um, es masa azucarada, pero es completamente saludable y ¡AH!— gritó evitando el tazón que le paso zumbando las antenas. Dib miró a Membran sorprendido y casi de inmediato con miedo.

Y con justa razón.

El Científico estaba furioso. Su presencia siempre ligera y algo distraída se había vuelto tan feroz y violenta como la de Gazlord.

—¿QUÉ. ME. HAS. DADO. **QUÉ**. COSA?— bramo tomando una silla y arrojándosela.

El ojivioleta evadió el mueble apenas. No se esperaba una reacción como esa. No de él, al menos —¡Cá-cálmate Membran! ¡Te veías muy mal y era lo mejor que podría hacer en una situación como la tuya y EY!— evade una computadora —¡Deja de hacer eso, vas a desmantelar-!— evita un sillón —¡Todo el laboratorio y!— le pasa zumbando una mesa —¡Aun no estás del todo bien y!— evita un SIR con freidora incluida —¡Harás que el poco equilibrio energético que has ganado se desnivele y te vas a-Te lo dije!— Dib se movió aprisa y cogió a Membran antes de que cayera al piso —Aun estas débil. Tienes que descansar— lo tomó en brazos y lo recostó en uno de los pocos sillones intactos.

El Científico gruño algo inentendible, pero se dejo hacer. El ojivioleta lo recostó con cuidado y bajo de nuevo las luces.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—

—Algo—

—¿Te traigo algo de tomar?—

—No—

—¿De comer?—

—No—

—¿Algo para hacerte sentir más cómodo?—

—No—

—Quizás quieras que-—

—¿Di-bug?—

—¿Sí?—

—Guarda silencio—

—Perdón, claro— se disculpo el más bajo de ambos. Membran no dijo más y Dib se limitó a sentarse cerca de él. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el Científico se giró a verlo sin decir nada. El ojivioleta simplemente le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Por qué no te vas?—

El de ojos violetas rió en un tenue susurro, como si no deseara molestarlo —No sería lo correcto—

Membran lo miró un poco antes de continuar —¿Siempre haces lo correcto?—

Dib negó quedamente —Lo intento, no siempre sale todo como quisiera— admitió, sonriendo con pesar.

El más alto lo observa un poco más, antes de girarse a otro lado —Estar contigo duele. No en la forma que esperaría. Puede resultar casi agradable en momentos— suspira hondamente y empieza a hablar con desagrado —No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan diferente a todos. Tan molesto. Terco. Imprudente. Insano. Idiota. Algo de estúpido y desconsiderado también—

Dib torció el gesto —Veo que te estás sintiendo mejor—

—Aun no termino. No me interrumpas— ordenó Membran, mirándolo con rencor —Además eres-—

BAN

Dib y Membran se giraron a la compuerta de la entrada, que acababa de ser violentamente golpeada —Luces— pidió el ojivioleta a la computadora y estas se encendieron. La habitación se ilumino al tiempo que la figura de Gazlord entraba. No tenía buena cara.

—¡Elite Gazlord, señor, espere!— llamó Grechel, entrando después de él.

—¿Dónde está Mem-?— El Soldado Elite miró a Dib confundido —¿Quién rayos es ese?— lo señalo ferozmente, como un invitado indeseable.

Grechel miró a Dib también. Parpadeó dos veces y bajo sumisamente las antenas a modo de disculpa —N-no sé, señor, E-elite Di-bug estaba aquí hace unos momentos—

—Eh, sigo aquí— respondió el nombrado, confundido de que no lo reconocieran. _Creo que es por el cuello alto._

Gazlord abrió sus ojos solo lo necesario antes de estrecharlos con rabia —¿Dónde. Esta. Tu. Uniforme?— siseó conteniéndose apenas.

—En la basura— se limitó Dib.

—¡DOLLS!— gritó Gazlord, originando dos reacciones confusas para Dib. La primera fue de Grechel, que salió disparada a la pared contraria y se quedo pegada a ella como una decoración. La segunda y más importante fue de Membran, que se quedó en el sillón para mirarlo con aire relajado —Buena suerte Di-bug—

Dib iba a preguntar qué rayos pasaba, hasta que vio a cinco unidades SIR entrar por la puerta. Eran como cualquier otro SIR… salvo que había púas metálicas en sus nudillos… y algo como sangre seca en sus-Oh,no. Gazlord lo estaba señalando. Ahora los SIR lo estaban mirando, con sus ojos rojo eléctrico destellando.

—¡MÁTENLO!—

Dib sólo miró con horror como esos SIR marchaban hacia él con su armamento expuesto. No era broma. Iban a matarlo. Y no termino de pensar lo siguiente cuando evadió una cuchilla que iba a su cabeza.

Las cinco unidades se le fueron encima y apenas las evadió. Necesitaba un lugar más amplió para pelear, la habitación donde estaban era muy estrecha. Dib evadió con dificultad dos nuevos ataques y en cuanto pudo giró hacia la salida. Paso de largo a Gazlord, sorprendido de que este no lo detuviera o intentara hacerlo.

Pero aun así, cruzó su mirada contra la de él. El más alto lo miro furioso y Dib le devolvió el gesto con un desafió igual de intenso.

Dib odiaba a Gazlord. Como quizás nunca hubiera odiado antes. Como nunca antes lo hizo. Lo odiaba por matar a Zim. Por ser todo lo que él mismo despreciaba.

¿Por qué los Irken como él terminaban siendo la cúspide Elite de Irk? ¿Por qué no podían los Irken como Pep o Ka-rl o Weki tener mejores oportunidades? ¿Por qué los que eran diferentes como Flu debían ser considerados como defectos? ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de que si lograban dejar atrás la desigualdad de alta o baja unidad, todos podrían trabajar mejor juntos? ¿Por qué debían existir victimas como Monc, que viven solo por venganza, reaccionando con violencia?

¿Por qué ser Irken significaba tener tanto dolor?

¿Por qué él no pudo hacer nada por nadie?

¿Por qué no pudo tener el poder de cambiarlo todo?

Dib deseaba tanto poder protegerlos a todos. Ayudarlos. Salvarlos. Pero él mismo era parte del sistema. Él mismo no era nada. Él mismo iba a morir como muchos otros.

¿Es todo lo que podía hacer? ¿Sólo había la opción de vivir por el sistema o morir por él? ¿Desactivar o ser desactivado? ¿Eso es todo lo que Irk puede ofrecerle a sus creaciones?

¿Rendirse o luchar?

¿Rendirse?

¿Luchar?

Dib evadió un nuevo ataque de un SIR que le cerró el paso. Estaba ahora en un amplió pasillo sin salida. Las cinco unidades lo rodeaban con su armamento listo.

Mirándolos bien ahora. Podía reconocer modificaciones completamente diferentes a los SIR creados en serie. Las unidades frente a él habían sido creadas o bien modificadas personalmente. Los SIR atendían a las órdenes de Gazlord. Quizás él les había dado nuevas características.

_Sus propios muñecos asesinos_ Dib torció el gesto con odio. Todo aquello que hubieran tocado las pinzas de ese destructor lo odiaba. Pinzas que habían matado a Zim… a tantos miles de posibles inocentes.

Sonrió fríamente —No voy a tener piedad con ustedes— habló con fuerza —Todo lo que sea una extensión de él, todo lo que tenga que ver con él— apretó su mandíbula —¡NO LO SOPORTO!—

Se lanzó contra el primer SIR de su derecha, apareciendo frente a él en un segundo, lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzo contra los demás. Disparos se escucharon. Municiones rebotaron contra las paredes, confundiéndose con el sonido de ráfagas y explosiones.

Dib se mueve tan rápido y rapaz que apenas escucha como el metal chilla agudamente al momento de arrancarlo con violencia. Se hace de armamento sobrante y lo usa contra las pequeñas unidades. Muchas de las ráfagas láser que disparan los SIR le aciertan y perforan sus músculos con punzante dolor.

Quisiera detenerse.

Quisiera no tener que hacer lo que está haciendo.

Pero si la única alternativa que tiene es rendirse o luchar… para Dib, la respuesta es siempre luchar.

Luchar.

Luchar.

_Luchar_ piensa, cayendo de rodillas, rodeado de un silencio sepulcral. Es el único que permanece entero. Ya nada queda de las unidades, todas ellas residen en el piso, desmanteladas por una violencia completamente ajena a ellas. Dib no recuerda con quien peleaba… si era con esos robots, o con su creador.

Sonríe cansadamente. Se avergüenza un poco por desquitar su frustración, impotencia y odio contra ellos. No era esa su intención… no era su intención desquitarse con alguien que solo sigue ordenes. Alguien que no puede defenderse… alguien que refleja por todo lo que él ha pasado a lo largo de su vida, hasta ese momento.

_Me pregunto… ¿Será esto lo que han hecho Sizz Lord o Mac o Pips…? ¿Cómo ellos no pueden desquitar su odio contra el sistema, porque son muy débiles, prefieren destruir a los que son un reflejo de ellos mismos?_ Mira sus guantes llenos de su propia sangre, mezclada con aceite _¿Es esto lo que somos? ¿Ellos y yo somos tan parecidos…? ¿Acaso ellos también sufrieron tanto, que desean que todos sientan el mismo dolor…?_ Suspiró entrecortadamente. Tenía que ir a la enfermería. Su cuerpo no estaba tan herido como en ocasiones pasadas, pero la pérdida de sangre podría ser peligrosa. Se obligó a ponerse de pie, sintiendo punzadas de reproche por parte de su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué vivir tiene que doler tanto?_ piensa, apoyándose contra la pared para evitar caer _¿Por qué solo hay dolor?_ No puede evitar preguntarse a quien hace esas preguntas. No hay razón para ellas. Sabe las respuestas… es sólo que no quiere aceptar que hay solo lo que ve.

No puede evitar creer en algo mejor, no sólo para él, sino para todos.

Pero tampoco puede evitar la realidad.

Siempre abra cientos, miles como Gazlord. Todos ellos fieles al sistema y felices de hacerlo cumplir… y siempre habrá millones como Weki… aun más felices por seguirlo y aun más devotos… pero teme por los que serán como Monc, llenos de odio hacia el sistema. Llenos de odio por todo lo que pueda representarlo.

¿Es que no puede haber una forma de hacer balance para todos? ¿Acaso no hay una respuesta, otra opción que de felicidad a todos los lados de la ecuación? ¿Por qué debe haber arriba o abajo, alto o bajo, perfecto o defecto? ¿Por qué no sólo pueden existir Irkens?

¿Por qué todos sólo ven las diferencias y no las similitudes?

¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?

Lo único que Dib supo después de ese pensamiento, fue un PIP estridente en su PAK y como algo le paso zumbando en la mejilla. Logro moverse a tiempo y de un hábil giro, hizo distancia entre él y su atacante.

Miro sin sorpresa que era Gazlord.

Lo miraba con una media sonrisa torcida. La fuerza de su presencia era tan grande y feroz como siempre.

Como lo odiaba.

—No me gusta esa mirada de tú parte Di-bug— le expresó, mirándolo con odio centellando en sus dos ojos ámbar. Pero fuera de sentirse intimidado, aun es su lamentable estado, Dib le sostuvo la mirada. Con la misma fuerza que su adversario. Con la misma actitud repulsiva hacia todo lo que Gazlord representaba.

Si el ojivioleta pudiera describirse a sí mismo, diría que era el polo magnético opuesto al del Soldado de Zona Activa. Dib no era como él. No deseaba ser como él. Y más importante, repudiaba todo lo que él significaba. Gazlord era el reflejo de todo por lo que él mismo había pasado. Por el odio de ser un defecto. Por los intentos de asesinato por ser diferente. Por la soledad de no encajar. Usado por su utilidad no por quién era. Gazlord era la desigualdad. Representaba el odio por lo no perfecto. Era la intolerancia encarnada hacia todo lo que era Dib.

Porque Dib sólo buscaba igualdad. Comprensión. Tolerancia. Respeto.

Y nada de eso encaja en el Imperio. Sus ideales son defectuosos. Son errados. Son tabú.

Y si Gazlord no iba a mostrar el mínimo respeto o tolerancia por sus ideales, bueno, Dib tampoco tendría paciencia con los conceptos de él.

Sería difícil calcular cuánto duró su guerra de miradas. Pero algo si es verdad, cuando el más alto fue el primero en romper el contacto, Dib se sorprendió. Esperaba un ataque, no una guerra silenciosa sin agresiones.

—Los desmantelaste casi por completo— la voz de Gazlord lo sacó de sus divagaciones y miró confundido como el ojiambar miraba los SIR en el piso. Todos destazados en piezas por poco reconocibles.

—Dieron buena pelea, les programaste bien— admitió Dib, empezando a sentir el dolor, que por Gazlord, había olvidado momentáneamente.

—Por supuesto— sonrió el más alto, pasándolo de largo para apreciar de cerca sus inutilizadas unidades. Hubo una breve pausa entre ellos hasta que fue rota por él creador de los letales SIR —Interesante— comenta al aire, como quien habla del clima —A veces no sé si _insano_ sea una buena palabra ¿Pero quién soy yo para desmentir a Membran?—

Dib empezó a cuestionarse el porqué estaba ahí, escuchando a Gazlord hablar con relativa calma y desinterés hacia él. Aun así no bajó la guardia y activo sus nano-bots al máximo, sólo por si las dudas.

El ojiamabar tomó una de las varias cabezas metálicas en el piso y sacó de ella un diminuto chip y lo guardo en su PAK —Ya ordené a un grupo de Conserjes que vengan a limpiar el desastre que dejaste— le informó con calma, girándose a verlo. La expresión en el rostro de Dib enmarcaba claramente un _¿Qué. Yo. Hice. QUÉ? ¡Pero si es tu culpa todo esto!._ No lo dijo, pero era obvio que pensaba eso por como miraba al más alto.

Gazlord le dio una media sonrisa de superioridad y lo pasó de largo —Tenemos muchas cosas en común—

—No—

El más alto se detuvo. Se giró con calma y lo encaro con rabia —¿Qué has dicho?—

—Tú y yo somos completamente diferentes— le aseguro el ojivioleta, remarcando cada palabra con firmeza.

Gazlord entrecerró sus ojos —Esa mirada tuya me molesta mucho Di-bug. No has aprendido tú lugar ¿O me equivoco?—

El desafió en Dib aumentó hasta un punto de estar indignado por esas palabras —Créeme Gazlord, cualquiera que sea mi lugar, no es a tu lado con los tuyos y nunc-AH!— y justo a tiempo evitó una ráfaga color azul que por poco lo decapita.

Dib no pudo más que sorprenderse. Gazlord tenía entre sus manos un sable laser y lo estaba atacando sin darle tregua. Maldijo no haber dejado algún armamento para su uso personal. Podía apreciar modificaciones en el mango del sable, pero sin duda lo habían elaborado con base a su diseño primario. De alguna forma sentía que le habían robado. Y el hecho de que lo estuvieran atacando con un arma que él mismo había diseñado, era una ofensa a su ego.

Aunque por otro lado le sorprendía que el más alto ya supiera usarlo tan rápido. Ahora que veía la fugaz línea azul eléctrica zumbarle en las antenas, se notaba más solida. Más letal.

Membran era sin duda un genio en los laboratorio, pero Gazlord lo era en el arte de la guerra. Juntos eran la peor combinación que pudo haber imaginado nunca.

La fugaz idea de que algún día ellos fueran a matarlo se hizo muy palpable. Casi podía tocarla en la memoria de su PAK como un hecho que iba a ocurrir muy pronto.

Aunque quizás para ellos, era también una mala situación que Dib también fuera bueno no solo en la pelea, sino también en su ingenió. Retrocedió un poco y justo cuando Gazlord se lanzó sobre él, se dejó caer de espaldas, tocó el piso con sus pinzas y con sus pies, golpeó al más alto en su squeedly-spoosh y lo arrojó al otro extremo del pasillo.

El ojiambar cayó sin problemas y se lanzó de nuevo contra su blanco. Dib dejó que lo embistiera y logró apartarse en el último momento antes de que le atravesara el pecho. Tomó el brazo de Gazlord con su pinza izquierda y con la derecha le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. El gran adversario cayó de espaldas por el tremendo golpe y se puso de pie en un hábil salto.

Dib ya estaba en posición de defensa. Una postura que mostraba una pinza en puño y la otra extendida al frente, en forma abierta. Por la expresión de Gazlord, nunca antes la había visto en su vida.

—¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? Te ves ridículo— le dijo furioso, casi ofendido.

Dib le dio un gesto de desagrado. Él tampoco entendía porque estaba tomando esa postura, pero le había servido en el pasado y no planeaba romperla —Intenta acercarte y veras lo que hacen mis movimientos—

Gazlord sonrió fríamente —Bien Di-bug, enséñame lo que puedes hacer— le dijo con fría calma —Pero recuerda que todo movimiento que hagas sólo podrás hacerlo una sola vez. Porque lo veré todo y lo memorizare todo— le explico, señalando sus ojos y seguido su PAK —Para usarlo en tu contra—

—Intenta seguirme el paso— lo retó el de baja unidad. No esperaba eso. Gazlord seguramente estaba usando una prótesis de copiado automático dentro de su PAK. Cualquier movimiento sería registrado y puesto en práctica automáticamente y con la capacidad nata de Gazlord, sería cuestión de minutos para que Dib se enfrentara a sí mismo.

_Una oportunidad para derrotarlo y_—Dib sintió como el pulso se le congelaba. El chip. El chip que le quito Gazlord a esa cabeza SIR hacia unos momentos _¡MIERDA!_ Pensó sintiéndose impotente _¡Los robot registraron mis movimientos mientras peleaba con ellos en sus memorias! ¡No estaba apreciando como los destaje, estaba mirando cual unidad logro registrar hasta el último momento de nuestra pelea, por eso sólo tomó un chip! ¡El ultimo chip que vio todo!_

Dib ya no pudo pensar más. Gazlord se lanzó en su contra y empezó a atacarlo. Apenas y podía defenderse. Lo estaba atacando con los mismos movimientos que él usaba. Y no tardo en darle alcance.

Lo primero que escuchó romperse fueron sus costillas al recibir un puñetazo. Después fue su quijada cuando cayó al piso y la punta de una bota negra se la desencajo de un movimiento. Una de las paredes se salpico de su sangre y fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de que lo jalaran del cuello. Unas pinzas se apresaron con tal fuerza que no pudo respirar hasta que lo estamparon contra un muro. Sintió el sabor de su propia sangre derramándose por sus labios, saliendo de ella como escapando del interior de su cuerpo.

_¡MIERDA, MIERDA!_ Pensaba entre dolores punzantes. Sintiendo como caía de cara al piso. No podía gritar porque su cuerpo estaba agónico entre un charco de sangre que empezaba a salir de su cabeza. Su visión se volvió doble y borrosa _¡NO, NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA ÉL! ¡NO CONTRA ÉL!_

—¿Así que aun quieres desafiarme?— preguntó Gazlord, mirando como su pie había sido detenido con una sola pinza de Dib, mientras que con la otra se sostenía para empezar a erguirse.

No importaba si el más alto estuviera ejerciendo una gran fuerza para hacerlo desistir y terminar de aplastarle la cabeza, como era su intento. Dib estaba luchando. Se estaba irguiendo. Se estaba imponiendo.

El de baja unidad lo miraba con desafió. No estaba cediendo. Estaba ya casi erguido y de un manotazo, soltó con repudió la bota de su agresor. El ojiambar lo toma del cuello con fuerza.

Dib estaba listo para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que los nano-bots pudieran ofrecer… hasta que sintió una opresión sobre su boca que lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando por dos segundos completos. Su mente se puso en blanco y cuando reaccionó trató de quitarse del agarre de Gazlord, pero entre más lo intento, más le retuvo.

Algo en Dib pareció reaccionar de forma más lógica y analizó la situación de forma fría y rápida. Gazlord lo estaba besando. Pero no estaba profundizando el acto, algo que agradeció infinitamente, sino que simplemente mantenía sus labios contra los suyos. Con fuerza. Mirándolo con sus destellantes ojos ámbar sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Lo estaba retando.

Gazlord estaba demostrando que podía hacer lo que quisiera de él si lo deseaba. El beso no era un beso. Era un acto de fuerza. De violencia.

Dib regresó con salvajismo el desafió en sus ojos. Miró furioso a Gazlord y lo tomó igualmente del cuello para jalarlo a él. La presión en los labios empezó a lastimar. Ninguno cedía y ninguno apartó la mirada del otro.

Gazlord estaba demostrando que podía tomar lo que quisiera.

Dib le demostraba que sólo lo que él quisiera darle. Ni menos. Ni más.

Sin aviso, Dib sintió como lo el más alto lo lanzó contra el piso, haciendo un sonoro KLANK cuando su PAK golpeó el frío metal.

—No juegues nunca más con mi paciencia Di-bug— le previno Gazlord, con una huella de sangre en sus labios y barbilla. La sangre no era suya, pero remarcaba lo siniestro de su presencia con más fuerza —No lo vuelvas a hacer— añadió dándole la espalda —Porque te sacare los ojos—

Dib lo miró retirarse sin decir más. Solo cuando los nano-bots dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, se permitió relajarse. Menos tenso sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayó torpemente al piso. Jadeaba entrecortadamente, dejando salir parte de su saliva mezclada con sangre.

Iban a matarlo.

Gazlord y Membran iban a matarlo.

Nunca estuvo más seguro de algo como hasta ese momento. Ellos. Ambos o uno solo… iban a matarlo. Matarlo.

Una oleada desoladora lo embargo repentinamente. Estaba en medio de un pasillo, tirado, sangrando, herido… y no había nadie que pudiera o quisiera ayudarlo. Estaba solo.

Se puso de pie con poca seguridad. Sus rodillas le fallaron tres veces antes de que pudiera erguirse casi por completo. Se limpió con el antebrazo la sangre en sus labios y conservó su poco equilibro apoyándose contra la pared. Sujetó con su brazo libre el costado derecho, donde un golpe de Gazlord le había fracturado al menos, por lo que sentía, dos o tres costillas.

Era como estar de nuevo en las coladeras de Foodcortia. Encerrado en los cilíndricos túneles, esperando ser muerto por alguna de las bestias que los habitaban o por alguno de los MUERTE o BRUTO que Sizz Lord había puesto para él. Era estar de nuevo embargado por esa impotencia que sentía cuando no podía hacer nada.

De nuevo en una situación donde no era nada… de nuevo lo humillaban completamente. Todo lo que había hecho desde que su PAK le fue instalado fue pelear por sobrevivir. Desde que fue marcado su destino en la Fila de Purga, supo que no habría otro camino que no fuera luchar por conseguir su lugar. Eso era lo único que había estado haciendo siempre.

Había llegado a pensarse seguro después de un tiempo, cuando se volvió Elite y dejó Ka-cka atrás. Pensó que a pesar de todo, había logrado algo. A pesar de todos los problemas, intentos de asesinato… en verdad pensó que había hecho la diferencia… pensó que de cierta manera… había ganado…

¿Y ahora? Ahora fue vencido por alguien que simplemente copeó sus movimientos y lo atacó con sus propias armas.

_Eso le da un nuevo giro al snack ¿No?_ Se dice, defraudado de si mismo _Siempre supe que habría alguien mejor que yo… pero que Gazlord sea ese alguien es tan humillante_ sus ojos los siente húmedos. Cierra su mandíbula con dolor, no solo físico. Su orgullo. Su ser. Todo lo que él mismo representa para sí… llora de humillación.

Fue vencido literalmente en segundos.

Vencido por sus propias técnicas. Vencido por alguien que simplemente las copeó en su PAK. Vencido por alguien a quien desprecia profundamente.

Humillado en todos los sentidos. Porque de nuevo es nada. De nuevo es ese pequeño Irken de ochentaitres unidades corriendo por las alcantarillas de Foodcortia, evitando que algo más grande que él lo devore.

Repentinamente ir a la Enfermería no es necesario. Prefiere ir a su habitación asignada y aguantar el dolor hasta que su PAK pueda regenerar por completo las heridas. No desea más testigos de su debilidad… no más testigos de que no es nada… no más testigos que afirmen que Gazlord tiene razón.

A pesar del dolor, giró sus pasos y tomó el impulso necesario para saltar a la escotilla de ventilación. Sus extremidades mecánicas lo auxiliaron en todo momento y lo último que supo antes de desmayarse, fue como cerraba la escotilla y caía de cara en el duro metal.

Estaba agotado. Vencido. Humillado. Ya no podía dar más. No podía con más.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse una oscuridad inusual le dio la bienvenida. Parpadeó tres veces antes de rodar de costado para erguirse sobre sus rodillas. Una tenue luz se filtraba por una rendija y sujetándose la cabeza con dolor, recordó lo que había pasado y porque estaba ahí, en medio de esa oscuridad.

El sabor de sangre en su boca le desagrado. No recordaba haber recibido una paliza como esa en mucho tiempo. No desde Foodcortia. Revisó su estatus en el PAK y este le informó que todas las reparaciones habían concluido correctamente. Se levanto con firmeza y sintió como si no se hubiera recargado en mucho tiempo. Un nuevo informe le aviso que era causado por la pérdida de sangre. Una transfusión sanguínea o digestión de alimentos era requerido para estar de nuevo al cien por ciento de la capacidad. Actualmente estaba por debajo del treintaicinco por ciento.

Dib suspiró agotado y considero que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación para asearse y dejarse caer en el suave colchón de la cama. Después iría a comer algo. Ir a la enfermería no era una opción. No iba a darle el gusto a Gazlord de mostrarle que de verdad lo había lastimado, cosa que hizo y Dib no deseaba que nadie más supiera. Su ego aun estaba lastimado al ser vencido por sus propias técnicas. Era vergonzoso. Humillante.

Siguió por el ducto, doblando en esquinas y siguiendo rectas hasta llegar a la rejilla que daba al interior de su habitación. Usó las extremidades mecánicas para no usar su aun adolorido cuerpo. Abrió la escotilla y la cerró ya dentro de la habitación. Gimió algo mareado y entró al baño para asearse. Se despojó de los remedos de tela que aún conservaba y abrió la llave de paso, para que el cálido líquido saliera.

No pensó en nada. Sólo se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que le producía. Poco después salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla larga y se la envolvió en la cintura; cogió otra después para empezar a secarse con cuidado la piel.

Se miró momentáneamente en el espejo y apreció varias cicatrices en su cuerpo… una gran rajada en su pecho y una en su hombro, que en su momento fue una herida que casi le rebanó el brazo de tajo. Estas fueron por Ben, cuando estuvo en Nave Prima I. había más en lo que apreciaba de su piel, algunas más viejas, hechas en Foodcortia, otras de sus batallas con Zim… y las más recientes hechas por Gazlord y sus mortales unidades SIR.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas más heridas tendría que soportar, antes de que terminaran de matarlo.

Salió del baño con la segunda toalla sobre su cabeza. Fue a la cocina integrada y tomó una POOP soda del refrigerador. Agradeció que el antiguo inquilino de ese cuarto solicitara una cocina con todo lo necesario. Le ahorraba tener que llamar a las Cocinas y pedir algo.

Dio un largo trago y suspiró profundamente. Había tenido una jornada extremadamente larga. Entonces le pareció escuchar algo. Pisadas. Voces. Alzó la mirada confundido. ¿De dónde venían todos esos sonidos? Apenas iba a air a su cuarto a cambiarse cuando BAM la compuerta de la entrada se abrió de una patada y siete figuras entraron pasándolo de largo, al no girarse a verlo en la pequeña cocina integrada.

—¡No pudo solo haber desaparecido en el aire!— Dib reconoció con desagrado la voz de Gazlord ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí y quienes más le acompañaban?

—No entiendo cómo pudo haber desaparecido. La computadora central no lo localiza por ningún lado— vaya, Membran estaba con él.

—Señor, ya hicieron un nuevo escaneo. No está. Es como si literalmente se hubiera esfumado— esa era Grechel. Se le escuchaba sorprendida.

—Señor, quizás debamos confirmar de nuevo si no a usado los puertos de tele transportación— sugirió una voz, cuya dueña era Sarra.

—No los ha usado— intervino Grechel —Sigue en la nave y—

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?— preguntó Dib, haciendo que todos se girarán de golpe a la entrada. Él una vez Elite del Sector Trece observó que no solo eran Gazlord, Membran, Grechel y Sarra, sino también Torke, Rodd y Viter. Todos estaban ahí reunidos, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Membran fue el primero en hablar —¿Dónde rayos estabas?—

—Eeh, no sé ¿Tomando un baño?— respondió Dib, mirándolos con una expresión confundida —¿A quién están buscando?—

—A ti— le dijo Sarra, mirándolo con sospecha, como si ocultará algo. En realidad, todos lo hacían. Dib comenzaba a sentirse como un experimento mal logrado o algo así.

—Okey ¿Qué está pasando que todos me miran de esa forma?—

Gazlord se abrió paso y quedó frente a él. El ojivioleta no pudo evitar mirarlo con desafío —Los Terribles Más Altos ya decidieron que castigo vas a recibir— Dib lo miró fijamente —Serás exiliado al asteroide basura Pop-O, en la Galaxia Diar-rea del Sector Tres Mil Doscientos Tres. Serás un Conserje de Limpieza ahí, hasta que nuestros líderes digan lo contrario—

Dib parpadeó sorprendido. No iba a ser desactivado, iba a ser un Conserje de nuevo. N-no esperada eso. Pensó que, bueno, es que él, Zim, eh, pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Tienes suerte Di-bug— la voz de Membran lo sacó de su shock —Se te ha concebido esta jornada para salir y hacer lo que necesites hacer por última vez. Tienes hasta las doscientas veintidós horas, aprovecha tu tiempo— le sugirió el científico, pasándolo de largo, seguido de Grechel que le susurro un —Buena suerte—

—Nos vemos luego— le dijo Torke, pasándolo de largo. Rodd y Viter hicieron igual. Sarra le dijo algo que sonó a —Luego me dices como lo haces— y un segundo después, solo estaban Gazlord y él.

Dib se preguntó si iba a matarlo.

—Son las doce, te recomiendo que muevas tu PAK— lo fulminó el más alto, pasando de él —No querrás que vaya a buscarte—

Al final Dib se quedó en medio de la habitación tan confundido como al principio. Ni siquiera supo lo que realmente hacían todos en su habitación (No que le importara mucho).

Entonces reaccionó. No lo iban a ejecutar, solo hacerlo un Exiliado… bajó la cabeza decepcionado. Iban a dejarlo con vida. Claro. Matarlo sería muy fácil… dejarlo vivir era más doloroso. Era un mejor castigo.

—Debó darme prisa— se dijo frotándose el cuello cansado. Tenía que hacer rendir su tiempo. Tenía que despedirse de Pep y Ka-rl… buscar a Skoodge, decirle cuanto lo sentía por no haber ayudado a Zim… quizás incluso despedirse de Kes… sonrió un poco. Había prometido invitarle una POOP soda.

Fue directamente al armario, encontró un uniforme de Soldado de Zona Activa y comenzó a cambiarse. Al terminar salió de la habitación sin detenerse. Era extraño, estaba algo emocionado de por fin salir de La Inmensa. Evitó pensar en sus remordimientos y humillaciones. Sólo se concentró en buscar a Skoodge, era al primero que debía encontrar.

_Aun tengo un propósito_ pensó, entrando de nuevo a los ductos por una de las escotillas del pasillo y apresurando el paso para llegar a su destino. El PAK ya estaba sincronizado a la Computadora Central de la nave y ya había encontrado al Invasor en cuestión. Recorrió largas rectas y curvas, sintiendo poco a poco la vibración de estridente música. No quiso pensar en el significado de la fiesta que había comenzado desde hace días. Primero era encontrar a Skoodge. En verdad deseaba disculparse con él.

El resonar de la música dejo de ser solo percibida por las paredes y comenzó a escucharse con fuerza en sus antenas. Dib abrió una escotilla cerca de donde estaba Skoodge. Bajó de un salto y la cerró con cuidado. El ruido era tremendo. Reconocía algunas de las melodías que escuchaba, pero los gritos joviales se mezclaban con la música y era casi imposible no pensar que la nave estaba viva. Luces láser de cientos de colores recorrían los techos, niebla en el piso se movía con voluntad propia entre los cientos o quizás miles de Irken que danzaban al ritmo de la melodía. Dib se volvió invisible sin cuidado, no creyó que con el estruendo de la música, los gritos o la niebla alguien pudiera notar cómo se desvanecía. Y estaba en lo cierto. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que no tomaba atención cuando chocaba con alguien. Cruzó hasta el otro extremo de la gran explanada, hasta un rincón casi desapercibido, donde había una especie de bodega improvisada con un bar y mesas para descansar.

Skoodge se encontraba ahí. La Computadora lo había ubicado sin error. No tardo en verlo. Estaba en un rincón sin mucha iluminación con una bebida entre las pinzas. Sonreía mirando la pista… pero Dib reconocía esa sonrisa.

El mismo había tenido que fingirla en incontables ocasiones.

Se hizo visible cuando cuido que nadie le estaba observando y se acercó al pequeño Invasor de ojos rojos —Hola— lo saludo con calma. El pequeño pareció salir de un sueño y lo miró sorprendido —¡Elite Di-bug!— chilló apenado —¡Lo siento, no le he visto venir y estaba distraído y!—

—No, no, descuida. He sido yo quien ha venido sin avisar— le dijo para calmarlo —¿Puedo sentarme un momento contigo?— vaciló.

Skoodge tenía cara de alguien que ha sido golpeado y aun no se da por enterado —Ah, sí ¡Sí, claro!— respondió torpemente. El más alto acercó una silla levitante de una mesa vacía y tomó asiento.

—No quiero ser grosero ¿Pero cómo has estado Skoodge?— preguntó Dib, mirando como el Invasor se cubría los labios con ambas pinzas —¡UIG, Sabe mi nombre!— chilló sin poder contener una gran sonrisa.

El más alto amplió la curva en sus labios —Sería difícil no hacerlo. Fuiste el Invasor que logró conquistar Blorch cuando Ruina Inevitable II apenas estaba comenzando. El primer planeta en caer, el más peligroso y lo hiciste tú— sonrió, cruzando sus pinzas sobre la mesa —Y lo has seguido haciendo muy bien desde entonces. Hasta el momento llevas cuatrocientos mil doscientos siete planetas—

Skoodge se sonrojó con un verde oscuro tan intenso, que casi se pierde en la oscuridad poco iluminada —¡G-g-gra-gracias!— chilló sin poder contenerse y empezando a bailar sobre su lugar —N-na-nadie nunca lo recuerda—

—Yo sí— le dijo con calma el más alto —¿Por qué no me cuentas como lo hiciste? Estoy seguro que fue una hazaña impresionante—

Skoodge pareció iluminado por una fuerza de extrema felicidad. Comenzó a bailar sobre su lugar con excitación y relató detalle por detalle cómo había conquistado Blorch.

Dib escuchó pacientemente. Observando el rostro risueño del pequeño Irken frente a él… parecía que nadie nunca le hubiera puesto atención antes. Ignorándolo por completo, como si no fuera nada.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si, tal vez, fue Zim el primero en mirarlo y reconocer su existencia. ¿Acaso Skoodge habría encontrado en el otro una especie de justificación a su creación, así como él lo hizo en Pep y Ka-rl?

Después de casi una hora, Skoodge terminó su relato y una pausa algo pesada se hizo entre ellos.

—Se que usted no lo mató…—

—¿Eh?— Dib lo miró sin aliento.

El de baja unidad le sonrió… había tanta compasión y calidez en su mirada que era imposible no sentirse culpable —El reporte dice que Elite Gazlord y Elite Di-bug, eliminaron la amenaza de— bajó su mirada —De Zim— murmuró por lo bajo —Pero, yo lo he visto a usted en Nave Prima— sonrió mirándolo de nuevo —Sé que usted es diferente ¡Ah, en un buen sentido señor! — añadió nervioso. Dib le sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias Skoodge— hizo una pequeña pausa dolorosa y bajó la mirada —Disculpa por no haber salvado a Zim—

—No, está bien señor— continuó el de baja unidad —Si no hubiera sido Elite Gazlord alguien más lo hubiera hecho…— admitió con una sonrisa triste —Usted hizo todo lo posible por cuidar de Zim, soy yo quien le agradece por no haberlo mandado desactivar antes, en Nave Prima I y II. No tiene nada que explicar—

—Gracias— sonrió Dib y ambos guardaron silencio por un largo momento. Solo la música estridente resonaba entre ellos.

—Me parece que vienen a buscarlo—

—¿Eh?— Dib lo miró confundido y vio como el más bajo señalaba a sus espaldas. Dib se giró y vio a una Invasora que tenía una cara de odio tan marcado, que parecía que iba a matarlo —¡Hola Kes!— le sonrió, al tiempo que ella se detenía frente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

—¿Dónde rayos has estado Di-bug? ¡Llevo horas buscándote!—

—Jornadas en realidad— comentó Skoodge, evadiendo la mirada fulminante de la hembra que parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡Como sea!— gritó ella golpeando la mesa, haciendo que la bebida de Skoodge se derramara —¡TÚ!— señaló a Dib —¡Levanta tu trasero y vamos a otro lugar y TÚU!— señalo a Skoodge, que la mirada asustado —Guarda. Silencio. O. Te. Matare.— le siseó fríamente, haciendo una señal en su yugular de izquierda a derecha. El más pequeño de los tres asintió frenéticamente y no dijo más.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Dib avergonzado y sin esperarlo, Kes lo pateó en la rodilla —¡AUG! ¡No tienes que golpearme, duele!— le espetó molesto.

Ella lo fulminó y le dió la espalda.

—Debo irme— admitió el Elite, ligeramente sonrojado —Cuídate mucho Skoodge—

El Invasor le sonrió ampliamente —Igualmente señor, cuídese mucho— ambos se dieron un estrechón de pinzas y con un último saludo militar, Dib siguió a Kes y se perdieron entre la multitud.

El más alto simplemente dejó que la Invasora guiara. Pronto se sorprendió que estuvieran dejando el salón de fiesta, no tardaron en llegar a los pasillos solitarios y posteriormente, entraron a una sala desocupada.

Dentro había un gran sillón de apariencia cómoda y unas maquinas expendedoras de snacks y POOP sodas.

—¿Y qué has hecho últimamente?— preguntó Dib, cuando la compuerta cerró tras ellos.

—De fiesta— se limitó ella, tomando asiento en la sala.

—Claro— sonrió él, acercándose a la máquina de POOP sodas y consiguiendo una para cada uno —Te había prometido una soda, si mal no recuerdo— le sonrió extendiéndole la bebida, al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

Kes se sonrojo un poco y aceptó la bebida —¿Y dónde has estado tú?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Dib se sumió de hombros —No tengo idea…— admitió confundido de todo lo que le había pasado en esa semana —Pero no tengo mucho tiempo— la miró fijamente, con un brillo de decisión tan fuerte, que ella ni respiró —¿Puedo darte un beso?—

Kes escupió su soda y comenzó a asfixiarse un poco.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó él, sacando apresuradamente un pañuelo de su PAK —Perdón, n-no quise tomarte por sorpresa—

—¡NO *cog* ME TOMASTE *cof* POR SORPRESA!— le espetó furiosa, arrebatándole el pañuelo para secarse la boca y parte de su uniforme —¡A-a mí nada me sorprende! ¡S-SOY UNA INVASORA IDIOTA!— le gritó al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro. Dib se sorprendió un poco. Ella no había usado tanta fuerza como acostumbraba… se había sentido casi como un golpe de juego. No pudo evitar frotarse el hombro con una sonrisa algo tonta.

Nunca había entendido bien, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera encontrar en Kes… nunca había dejado de gustarle. Había algo en ella que lo atraía increíblemente. Era como si la conociera desde siempre. Como si hubiera entre ellos una conexión inexplicable.

—Está bien—

—¿Eh, qué?— Dib miró a la Invasora confundido.

Ella bajó la mirada con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas —S-so-solo por esta ocasión ¿Entendido?—

El más alto sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron de golpe —¿D-de-de verdad p-puedo?— tartamudeó increíblemente sorprendido. Esperaba de todo, menos un éxito.

Kes lo miró molesta —¡Hazlo de una vez idiota!— su sonrojo se volvió de un verde más intenso y se veía que estaba tan nerviosa como un smeet en su primera asignación.

Dib pensó que así, con esa expresión tan inocente, se veía hermosa. Bajo la mirada apenado —Bu-bueno…— tragó su aliento con dificultad —P-pe-pero cierra los ojos—

—¿Para qué?— soltó ella confundida y de repente se enfureció —¡¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE SOY FEA?—

—_¿QUÉ?_**—** chilló Dib sorprendido —**¡NO!** ¡NADA DE ESO!—

—¿ENTONCES?—

—¡E-e-es que eres muy intimidante y si me estás viendo me pones más nervioso!—

—¡No seas idiota!—

—¡No lo soy, pero miras muy fuerte!—

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡El chiste de todo esto es ver la expresión del otro cuando todo pasa! ¡Ni que fuera tu primer beso!—

—¡Lo es!— soltó Dib ofendido y bajó la mirada todo apenado —A-al menos, es el p-primero que quiero dar…— se sonrojo con más fuerza —Y, y, y si tiene que ser alguien, um, pu-pues, m-me gustaría que fueras t-tú—

Hubo una pausa larga e incómoda, pero fue ella quien lo rompió —Esta bien— él más alto la observó de golpe. Kes estaba frente a él y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—D-date prisa— ordenó ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

Dib tragó su aliento con fuerza, apoyo una de sus pinzas en el sillón y se acercó lentamente. Cuando sintió el aliento de ella en su piel, no pudo evitar sentir los nervios como una descarga eléctrica. Era su primer beso. Nunca había besado a nadie, siempre todo se lo habían robado o forzado… esta vez, era él quien estaba entregando algo muy importante… y estaba siendo correspondido.

Sintió como ella se estremeció cuando sus labios se conectaron. Profundizar el contacto solo hizo que el estremecimiento aumentara. Tomó con delicadeza su rostro entre su pinza libre, para no perder el contacto armonioso y rítmico. La danza interior que estaba dándose lugar entre ellos termino suavemente.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, quedo casi embelesado por un intenso brillo en los de ella. Parecía completamente indefensa, con una expresión avergonzada enmarcando todo su rostro.

Iba a decírselo. No había mejor momento que ese. Iba a decirle cuanto le —Tengo pareja—

Dib se quedo en blanco por cinco segundos completos —¿Q-qué?— soltó sin aliento.

Kes se puso de pie inmediatamente —E-es un Invasor, de los mejores, yo, tu, nosotros, lo siento— se aparto de él en dos pasos. Parecía asustada de algo —N-no puedo. No contigo, e-eres muy alto y— se mordió el labio inferior —Adiós— dio media vuelta y un segundo después, la compuerta había cerrado y él estaba completamente solo.

Dib miró atónito el umbral por donde ella había, literalmente, escapado. Le tomó cinco minutos comprender lo que había pasado. Bajo la mirada vacio, tomó uno de los cojines y se lo puso en la cara, para poder mitigar el grito que dejó escapar con todo lo que su squeedly-spoosh era capaz de dar.

Grito ocho veces seguidas antes de agotarse. Después de eso trato de asfixiarse con el cojín sin mucho éxito. Cayó rendido en el sillón y perdió la mirada en el techo iluminado.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad— soltó en un gemido doloroso —Todos los Irken que me rodean están locos… hasta la hembra que me gusta…— recordó el beso que acababan de darse y se cubrió los ojos con fuerza —Soy un idiota ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando?—

Se obligo a ponerse de pie. Tenía mucho que hacer aun… despedirse de Pep y Ka-rl, de Nave Prima, de Wisconsin y Mem… la imagen de Kes sonrojada volvió a regresar y empuño sus pinzas con amargura.

—Nada nuevo en mi vida— se dijo con desagrado —Todo me sale mal. Todo— lo ultimo le dolió terriblemente —En serio ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando de ella si lo único que ha hecho por mí es tratar de matarme?— cruzó el umbral de la salida y fue directo al puerto de Voots. Le habían asignado uno para su viaje, según un mensaje que acababa de llegarle de parte de Grechel… ni lo había notado. Seguramente le llegó cuando estaba en la explanada de la fiesta. Con todo el ruido no había escuchado el PIP de la actualización.

Suspiró harto. Era lo último que necesitaba. Golpeado. Humillado… y ahora rechazado… genial. Malditamente genial.

Golpeó con fuerza el duro metal de la pared y no se detuvo hasta llegar al puerto de Voots. Ya no iba a perder más tiempo. Pidió a uno de los pocos Mecánicos que estaban de guardia un Voot y dejó la especificación de que lo solicitaran luego en Nave Prima. Iba a usarlo para ir primero a Foodcourtia, despedirse de sus dos únicos amigos y luego regresaría al Sector Trece, donde lo dejaría y regresaría en su propio Voot de lujo.

Ya no va a perder más tiempo.

Ahora tiene cosas que hacer. Tiene que prepararse para irse… tiene que explicarle a Pep y a Ka-rl lo que esta pasándole, tiene que decirles que ya no van a poder verse y que no va a poder ayudarlos más…

Tiene que ser así. Si Gazlord o Membran se enteran de que los ha estado ayudando… los matarían sin dudarlo.

Tiene que ser así.

Tiene que decirles que tiene que abandonarlos… por que les falló… por qué no hizo lo que debió…

Y no son los únicos.

Están Wisconsin y Mem. Quiere también despedirse de ellos… además tiene que recoger las herramientas de su habitación… sus armas sin terminar… despedirse de Nave Prima, antes de que su relevo llegue…

_Meses de servicio y solo tengo una jornada para decir adiós_ piensa con amargura, subiendo al Voot que le han prestado. Vió el hangar por última vez y despegó.

…

…

…

Hola a todos. Me disculpo por el increíble letargo de no dar signos de vida. Pero tengo que decir que me pasaron dos cosas graciosas; 1) me quede sin trabajo y 2) Me lastime la mano derecha cuando un perrito Pit Bull (no sé si se escribe así) me mordió por accidente.

Pero no se preocupen. Ya puedo mover mis dedos y estoy escribiendo otra vez. Aquí está un capitulo largo sólo para ustedes. 60 páginas en letra 12.

El siguiente capítulo lo subo el prox. Lunes, lamento la demora, pero por esas dos cosas que me pasaron, apenas y pude sentarme a recuperar el final y el epilogo. Pero ya estoy trabajando en ponerme al corriente. GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SU APOYO!

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel **(¿Cómo has estado? Espero que pasándola muy bien. Lamento sino me reporte antes. A veces creo que me paso con estas ausencias… Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Lista para seguirlos torturando, digo, encantando con un capitulo que lamento no sea el final que prometí. Los siento, pero ojala te guste como quedó. Pásala muy bien y te mando un fuerte saludo ¡Cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo tan magnífico!)**, Ero boggart el kritiko **(Jaja, hola, espero que la estés pasando muy bien. Y bueno, ojala tu squeedly-spoosh este bien después de tantos meses. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos!)**, Dark-KannaI **(Hola! Si, es verdad, lo de mi USB ni yo me lo esperaba XD Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos y hasta pronto!)**, toaneo07 **(¿Cómo has estado? Espero y bien. Bueno, sobre tu duda, hay que ser honestos: no. Dib no va a poder bailar… en esta vida, quizás la próxima sea de suerte XD ¡Cuídate mucho y gracias por el apoyo!)**, Kamui Silverfox **(Hola! Espero que estés pasándola muy bien! Lamento no haberme reportado antes, aunque fuera con alguna notita. Gracias por el magnífico apoyo que me has dado desde el principio, sino lo dije antes lo digo ahora ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que este capítulo te guste y como vez, Dib no será ejecutado, pero bueno… aun falta algunas cosas antes del final… y puede que tus suposiciones no sean tan erradas… o ciertas… ¿Quién sabe? XD ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Pásala increíble!)**, tigrecartoon **(Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Y bueno, no voy a mentir, me dejaste pensando bastante. Creo que sí, lo de Dib con Zim puede parecer un slash algo ligero o medio raro… pero lo de Gazlord ¡WAA! Me llegaron a la cabeza ideas súper extremas ¡En serio me quede divagando mucho! O/O ejem, pero bueno, eso quedo atrás U/U Muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Sobre lo que pasara entre Dib y Gazlord… bueno… creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más XD)**, Fantakid **(HOLA! Y que te puedo decir? No es en realidad lesbiana… sólo adicta al _baile._ Son dos cosas diferentes XD ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!)**, lady00dark **(Hola! Bueno, ojala mi calidad no haya decaído, porque me daría mucha pena con voz. Pero espero que te guste como se está desarrollando la historia. Admito que agregue algunas cosas, como tuve que empezar el final de nuevo, me llegaron nuevas ideas y las agregue. Sobre Zim, volverás a verlo en el Epilogo, no te preocupes. Gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje)**, Charlotte Baudelaire **(HOLA! Guau, muchas gracias por los halagos. Me sacaste varios colores, jeje. Ah, estoy notando que a nadie le agrada Gazlord ¿Me pregunto por qué? Sí sólo mato a Zim… snif, mi pobre Zim ¡Lo sientooooo! –ejem- Dejando mis lagunas mentales XP Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Me animo bastante el ego, jeje. Descuida, Dib recuperara la memoria… sólo que falta mucho para eso… o más o menos ;D Espero que te guste como está avanzando la historia. Ojala me digas que te pareció. De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo, muchisisisisimás gracias)**, iukarey **(¿Cómo has estado? Ojala que pasándola muy bien :D y bueno, sobre la historia, ya has visto que Dib no va a morir, y de hecho, el gran cambio que traerá será algo muy inesperado. Yo apenas puedo digerirlo XD. No dire nada de los Irken que saldrán ahora, pero te adelanto que sólo planeo confundirlos más y más ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!)**, Naruto-Man **(¿Qué tal? Bueno, muchas gracias por los elogios, jeje. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje)**, maestro jedi **(¡WAA! Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Lo siento mucho! Perdón también por no contestar tus mensajes, pero creí que en vez de promesas vacías, te gustaría una actualización. Espero me perdones y ¡GRACIAS POR TU GRAN APOYOOOO!)

Gracias a todos ustedes por Leerme! Aun si no escriben, puedo ver los hits y me hace muy feliz que tantas personas maravillosas gusten de este género. ARRIBA INVADER ZIM! Y DIB! X)


	19. FOODCOURTIA, UNA ULTIMA VEZ

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. Porque sólo encontrarán la oscuridad… nada más que oscuridad…

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib cruzó el negro espacio y dejó atrás la nave insignia del Imperio.

Se sonríe casi con dolor _Esto pasó por qué no pude ser un buen líder para ellos. Si hubiera puesto más atención… si hubiera dejado de encerrarme en mis problemas egoístas… quizás…_ se mordió el labio inferior. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Todo sucedió porque él no hizo su trabajo como debió… todo por preocuparse en insignificancias de si esto o lo otro… si hubiera dejado sus paranoias a un lado quizás nada hubiera pasado. Quizás todo sería igual…

Pero ya era tarde. No podía arreglar nada. Ni siquiera podía intentarlo.

Sería un Conserje por el resto de su vida. Ya no podría ayudar a Pep ni a Ka-rl… les había fallado a ellos más que a nadie… más a que a Zim… más que a sí mismo…

Ellos eran todo para él… y les había fallado.

_Así es todo… un día estas arriba y para cuando te das vuelta, estás en el fondo. Otra vez…_ ríe de mala gana, mientras se deja llevar por su Voot hasta Foodcourtia. Posiblemente nunca pueda volver a ver a sus amigos. Quizás este solo el resto de su vida… pero al menos, si puede, quiere despedirse de ellos… decirles que lamenta no poder ayudarlos más… decirles que le perdonen por haberles fallado…

Dib se quita el uniforme de Elite. Ya no es necesario usarlo. Sólo se queda con los pantalones violeta-azulados, la camisa de manga larga en negro y los guantes.

No desea pensar más en todos sus errores. Se recuesta en la silla del piloto y se integra al modo fuera de línea. No despierta hasta que la Computadora le avisa que ha llegado a su destino.

En esta ocasión no va al estacionamiento de Elites. Ya no es uno de ellos, así que lo hace en uno público. Varios le miran atentamente cuando pasa de ellos. Muchos son Irken, que no entienden como alguien de esa altura camina solo y sin su uniforme. Dib no hace caso… no hay razón para preocuparse más. Ya no es nadie. No puede hacer nada por nadie… ni por el mismo.

Sólo es un exiliado más. Así como Welso, Digui y Sisel… esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien. Esperaba que el nuevo Elite a cargo del Sector Trece fuera bueno con Mem y Wisconsin. Con todos en Nave Prima.

—¿Di-bug?— el nombrado se giró. Pep y Ka-rl estaban frente a él, cargando con un par de cajas. Al parecer habían ido de nuevo a esa tienda de snacks universales.

—Hola— sonrió el más alto con algo de pena.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Pep, apresurándose a su lado, mientras miraba a ambos lados de la avenida —¿Por qué usas esas ropas? ¿Está bien que salgas sin tu uniforme?—

Ka-rl se acercó a Dib con mirada seria —¿Qué pasó?— preguntó casi en un susurro. Como si no deseara que nadie se enterara.

—Bueno… es una historia algo larga… ¿Tienen un momento libre?— sonrió el más alto. Su expresión era nerviosa y dolorosa. Sus dos amigos asintieron y se encaminaron al Voot.

La multitud se abría paso conforme avanzaban. Dib encontró eso gracioso… después de todo ya no era un Elite ¿Qué importancia tenía si lo trataban con el mismo temor o respeto si ya no era nadie?

Se giró un poco, mirando los restaurantes y los locales. Deseaba grabar en su memoria esas luces que antes le parecían molestas… por alguna razón, deseaba recordar cosas a las que antes nunca le había puesto atención… Porque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera verlas de nuevo… quizás nunca…

Llegaron al Voot y entraron. Dib notó con sorpresa como casi todo el espacio lo ocupaban cientos de cajas. Muchas eran de snacks, pero otras eran de accesorios para Soldados y Comunicadores, como uniformes, Palm's, armas, etc.

Al parecer Pep y Ka-rl habían quedado muy impresionados por los Invasores y estaban preparándose para las pruebas. Sonrió con algo de pesar, mientras los observaba acomodar las cajas para dejar libre la mesa.

No comentó nada. Sólo aprovechó para hacerles una nueva transacción de monies. Tomó todos los trillones de sus monies y la mitad se los envió a cada uno. No se darían cuanta hasta que vieran el nuevo status de sus cuentas… pero quería ayudarlos por última vez. El resto de los trillones que quedaban en su cuenta, los dejaría por si Pep y Ka-rl llegaban a necesitarlos más adelante. No creía ocuparlos él. Hasta donde sabia, pasaría su vida limpiando un planeta chatarra.

Cuando la mesa estuvo libre, tomaron asiento y Pep fue a preparar unos snacks. Ka-rl y Dib hablaban sobre la nueva versión de los Palm que habían salido al mercado y de su nueva cámara digital. Se quejó de Sizz Lord y rieron de una anécdota de cuando los tres eran Conserjes de limpieza.

Cuando Pep regresó, comieron sin prisas. Riendo y comentando un poco de esto y lo otro.

Durante ese tiempo, Dib olvidó que había sido exiliado a un planeta basura. En ese momento todo era felicidad… y deseaba que ese instante se congelara en el tiempo.

Pep le mostró unas nuevas consolas portales que habían salido al mercado. Ka-rl le dijo que una la compraron para Dib, ya que necesitaba practicar los video-juegos. El más alto aceptó el regalo conmovido.

Vieron una película sobre la caída del Planeta Wiirth, que Ka-rl había comprado y comieron palomitas azucaradas con salsa de queso. Rieron de las escenas graciosas y de las no tan graciosas. Dib en verdad estaba olvidando todo sus problemas. Ya no los recordaba.

Cuando la película termino, Pep insistió en ir a uno de los Karaoke de moda —¡Vamos, será divertido!—

Ka-rl lo miró con desgana —No, gracias. Yo ya estoy harto de ese lugar. Siempre quieres ir ahí—

—¡Pero Dibug no lo conoce! ¿Verdad que quieres ir?— preguntó el ojiverde al más alto.

—¿Podemos, por favor?— sonrió Dib, mirando a Ka-rl, quien a desgana se dejó guiar por ambos. Salieron del Voot y de nuevo caminaron por las calles de Foodcourtia.

—¡Oigan, vamos por el atajo!— saltó Pep, mirándolos.

—¿Qué atajo?— preguntó Dib.

Ka-rl suspiró —Es uno que está cruzando la fábrica de metales para freidoras— explicó —Pep se hizo amigo de uno de los Conserjes de Limpieza y le prestó una tarjeta para poder entrar y cruzar—

—¡Es de gran ayuda!— intervino el más bajo —¡La fabrica es el mejor atajo al otro lado del planeta! Así podemos ir y venir cuando queramos sin tener que rodear mucho—

—Suena bien, nunca he estado en una. Suena divertido— sonrió Dib.

—¡Y lo es! Todas las freidoras pasan una prueba de calidad donde los sumergen en acido hache-dos-o y es súper genial verlo—

—Admito que es algo interesante— confesó Ka-rl. Dib asintió —Bueno, pues pasemos por ahí, yo no tengo problemas con eso—

Una vez de acuerdo, se encaminaron por uno de los callejones, hasta llegar a una concurrida avenida llena de grandes Voots de carga. Era el sector de bodegas, donde todos los snacks que llegaban de los restaurantes, fabricas o de cualquier parte del Imperio se resurtían ahí a forma de mayoreo. Dib nunca había visto ese lugar en persona, a pesar de que estaba informado de ello. Prestó atención mientras pasaban entre los grandes Voots que transportaban cientos de cajas llenas de los suplementos.

Caminaron bastante, hasta que por fin el área de bodegas quedo atrás. Habían entrado ahora al sector de manufactura. Grandes fábricas con torres humeantes estaban unas pegadas a otras, cada una con un letrero exterior que rezaba lo que ellos fabricaban. Había varias de sopas instantáneas, nachos, dip's, entre cientos más que no se alcanzaban a contar. Voots de carga salían de todas partes, dirigiendo su destino al área de bodegas para de ahí llevarlas a los restaurantes de Foodcourtia.

Recorrieron una larga distancia, hasta llegar al sector de manufactura secundaria. Era donde se fabricaban todos los utensilios relacionados para los snacks, tales como platos, vasos, freidoras, cocinas completas, batidores, etc.

—¡Oh, es ahí!— señaló Pep, una fabrica más adelante, con la imagen de una freidora enorme —Es donde trabaja Mado-na— y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo —Me dio esta tarjeta para poder entrar por la puerta trasera— explicó —En el área de manufactura todas las fabricas están unidas unas a otras y no hay callejones que las dividan, por eso rodear es muy pesado—

—¿Pero por qué no usan el Voot? Sería más rápido— pregunto Dib.

Ka-rl fue quien respondió —No podemos. Esta área es exclusiva para transito de Voots de carga de snacks. Es un área restringida para el tráfico normal—

—Oh, vaya— sonrió Dib —No sabía eso—

—Sí, por eso— continuó Pep dándose aires —Gracias a esta tarjeta, podremos cruzar al otro lado y llegar sin tantos rodeos—

—Suena bien— animó el más alto.

—Nos ayuda a no caminar tanto— sonrió Ka-rl.

Llegaron a la fábrica y rodearon por la esquina, hasta una salida que estaba al lado de un basurero. Era un pequeño callejón sin salida, con el único propósito de almacenar los contenedores de basura.

Pep uso la tarjeta y los tres entraron rápidamente. Dib se impresiono con el interior. El lugar era enorme y varias maquinas realizaban las labores sin mucha vigilancia. Pep y Ka-rl saludaron a varios conocidos.

Muchos miraron a Dib con sorpresa pero no hacían preguntas. El más alto se imagino que era porque pensaban que él podía hacerles algo muy feo si decían algo que no le agradara. Esa idea le causo algo de malestar… después de todo él nunca haría eso y aunque lo quisiera, ya no era nadie con tal autoridad.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado. No quería arruinar su alegría… no aun.

Quería seguir siendo feliz aunque fuera un poco más. Sólo un poco más, al lado de sus dos mejores amigos en todo el universo.

—Ven Dib, vamos a ver como hacen la prueba de las freidoras en acido ¡Es súper, brillan increíble!— sonrió Pep, emprendiendo la marcha.

—Es algo estúpido, si me preguntas— suspiró Ka-rl —Pero, interesante cuando no los has visto— sonrió a Dib.

El más alto se dejó guiar y llegaron a una gran habitación, donde se veían varias torres cilíndricas de casi cien metros de alto. De la parte superior de cada torre surgía un brillo verde claro intenso. Pep subió por una de las escaleras que daban a un puente que los cruzaba desde lo alto.

Subieron todos y caminaron por el largo y ancho puente, que tenia bajo el a los grandes cilindros (como a veinte metros). Todos estaban llenos del acido hache-dos-o y brillaban casi de forma radioactiva.

—¡Mira!— le sonrió Pep a la orilla —Ahí están las freidoras—

—¡No te acerques mucho a la orilla Pep!— le previno Ka-rl seriamente —Este puente no tiene barandal de seguridad, así que no te vayas mucho a la orilla. Es peligroso—

—Aburrido— le sacó la lengua el más bajo. Ka-rl soltó una palabrota.

Dib se acercó a la orilla y pudo ver el mortal líquido brillando casi siniestramente, mientras miles de freidoras flotaban dentro del gran tanque.

Era hermoso… mortalmente hermoso.

—Es increíble— sonrió Dib.

—¿Verdad que si?— sonrió Pep a su lado —A mi me encanta. Me gusta cómo se ven ahí abajo—

—Caer sería una muerte rápida y sin mucho dolor— comentó Ka-rl seriamente —El cuerpo Irken se desintegra tres segundos después de haber tenido contacto con toda esa concentración de acido—

El más alto miró debajo atentamente —Bueno, me imagino que si está muy concentrado. Después de todo el metal Irken es el mejor del universo, se supone que debe resistirlo tod-—

Dib abrió los ojos violentamente.

La sensación de vértigo que estaba sintiendo lo hizo girarse de golpe. Pero ya era tarde.

Lo último que vio fue a Pep y a Ka-rl. Ambos solo lo miraban caer.

No pudo gritar. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y de repente todo se volvió de un intenso y segador color verde brillante.

Una freidora le golpeo violentamente la espalda. La aparto de un manotazo y observó con horror como sus ropas se habían desintegrado. Estaba dentro del tanque del acido. Iba a morir.

Trató desesperadamente por subir a la superficie, pero las freidoras comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. El líquido estaba siendo drenado y lo estaba jalando hacia abajo.

Dib sintió como todos los equipos lo golpeaban con más fuerza. El poco aire que había retenido hasta el momento se le fue con un brutal golpe en su squeedly-spoosh. Miró con horror como entraba por el ducto de desagüe.

Fue succionado con fuerza por un gran tobogán lleno de acido y evitó lo mejor que pudo intentar respirar. El gas que desprendía el acido era igual de mortal que el líquido que lo emanaba.

Dio varias curvas y rectas hasta que salió disparado. En su caída vio una tubería y se aferró a ella con ayuda de sus extremidades mecánicas. Dio grandes bocanadas en su apuro de aire. Tosió con dificultad y gemía adolorido. Un terrible escozor en sus labios palpitaba con fuerza. Había tragado parte del acido en su intento por respirar.

Se frotó por inercia la boca y miró bajo él una gran presa tratadora de acido, donde una gran aspa mezclaba el mortal liquido.

Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, el acido o las aspas lo hubieran matado…

_No ha sido eso… fueron los nano-bots_ piensa apenas, todo su dolor le marea _Si no los tuviera… si no los hubiera creado… _ sonríe con dolor. Punzante dolor que sólo surge desde adentro… desde lo que él es.

Gateó por el tubo, hasta llegar a un sistema de desechos, que daba a uno de los cuatro principales basureros de Foodcortia. Caminó entre la basura lo mejor que pudo. Se sujetaba un costado con dolor, sentía que su squeedly-spoosh estaba muy herido de esa parte. Fueron los golpes hechos por las freidoras o el acido que había entrado en su búsqueda de aire.

Pero aun así… eso no importaba. El dolor apenas y lo sentía en su cuerpo. Sus músculos sentían algo de un escozor que apenas era perceptible. El PAK estaba trabajando en las reparaciones de su cuerpo. Los nano-bots estaban reforzando el escudo sobre su piel para evitar que el acido, que aun no terminaban por evaporar por completo, traspasara entre ellos y lo dañara.

Su PAK y los nano-bots estaban trabajando para mantenerlo vivo.

Estaban trabajando al máximo para salvarlo… y Dib no sabía si debía detenerlo.

¿En realidad quería vivir?

¿En realidad debía hacerlo?

¿Eso era lo que deseaba?

¿Vivir?

¿En serio _él_ quería eso?

¿En serio quería enfrentarse a la realidad?… ¿En serio…?

Su cuerpo se movía sin saber cómo. No lo sentía. No lo recordaba. No percibía nada que no fuera dolor. Tristeza… soledad…

Estaba solo.

De nuevo solo… por siempre…

No supo cuanto camino… cuando deambuló en la oscuridad que no sabía si era suya… pensaba en tantas cosas… la mayoría eran preguntas si todo realmente había pasado. Preguntas de si realmente quería saberlo… pero cuando por fin vio las luces de los restaurantes más adelante, se dejó caer sin más.

Gruesas lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos. No entendía.

_No entiendo… ¿Qué hice mal?_ Pensaba lleno de dolor _¿Por qué me han hecho esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Pep y Ka-rl me han matado… porque…?_

Golpeó la basura con fuerza —¿POR QUÉEE?— grita con un dolor que le parte desde adentro, casi haciéndolo estallar —¡PEEEP! ¡KAAAAA-RL! ¿QUE HE HECHO MAL? ¿POR QUE ME HAN MATADO? ¿POR QUÉ ME HAN ABANDONADO?— ruge herido. Muerto. Solo.

No es nada.

No es nadie.

No pertenece a ningún lado… no pertenece a nadie… ni a nada…

—… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué soy entonces…?— se pregunta a sí mismo, como si no pudiera reconocerse. Se mira con deseos de arrancarse la piel… casi lo desea… casi desea que los nano-bots no le hubieran salvado… ¿Para qué salvar algo que ya no es necesario? —¿Qué soy? ¿A dónde pertenezco?— se pregunta desolado —… ¿A dónde debo ir si ya no tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer…?— llora. Llora desde adentro. Sintiendo que todo en él está roto.

Solo hay dolor.

Solo hay pena.

Solo hay oscuridad.

La oscuridad que Pep y Ka-rl le han dado… la luz se a perdido…

PIP

Dib abre sus ojos con pesar… es su PAK… le está diciendo donde están ellos… le dice donde puede encontrarlos. A ellos. Sus ejecutores. Sus amigos. Su nada.

Se irgue con debilidad. La armadura de su cuerpo vibra un poco antes de volverlo invisible.

Y empieza a caminar. Su andar es lento y seguro. Puede sentir como lo hace, aunque no entiende como lo hace. Es como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia. Como si este deseara terminar lo que está pendiente.

Y lo que está pendiente… es encontrar a Pep y a Ka-rl.

Llega a la ciudad casi sin notarlo. Las luces son tan resplandecientes como recuerda… brillantes y cegadoras… escondiendo en las sombras la suciedad que la irgue…

Camina por las orillas. Algunos áliens de varios planetas chocan con él y se giran confundidos al no ver a nadie. Algunos se preguntan en voz alta su confusión. Pero Dib no los escucha. Tropieza con ellos a disgusto. Su presencia le molesta más que nunca… no son ellos… son todos… es todo…

Le enferma, le quema, le arde de rabia saberse vivo.

Saberse solo.

Engañado.

Muerto.

… iluso…

Deja que su andar lo arrastre a un callejón. Ve a un grupo de pequeños Irken entrando a un edificio clausurado. Siente como da un gran saltó, magnificado por sus extremidades mecánicas. Se sujeta de una de las ventanas superiores y entra por ellas. El piso esta desolado. Hay muchas envolturas de plástico en el piso, rodando fantasmagóricamente por la brisa que se cuela por las ventanas sin protección… el lugar es oscuro y frío… es desagradable estar ahí.

Es agradable ser parte de esa oscuridad… donde no hay más luz…

Pero ha venido a terminar lo que empezó… su visión infrarroja se activa a automáticamente y sigue caminando. Sube al ducto de ventilación y se guía por el PAK. Estan cerca. Baja por conductos, cuervas y rectas… esta cerca de su destino.

Escucha voces conforme avanza. Debe bajar al sótano… ellos están ahí.

Desciende por el ducto del elevador, sintiendo que sus movimientos son casi como flotar. No escucha ningún ruido… salvo el latir de su squeedly-spoosh y los cientos de voces que emergen del fondo.

Ellos no están solos.

Los nano-bots que una vez deposito en ellos para protegerlos, le avisaban que una junta importante había comenzado ya. Monc estaba entre ellos.

Su conciencia despierta del letargo oscuro. Su cuerpo no se mueve… ahora espera que sea _él_ quien lo guie.

Y la espera no se alarga.

Apresuró el paso y regreso a los pasillos exteriores. Vio a un grupo de pequeños Irken más adelante y los siguió. Entró después de ellos y lo que vio le disgusto. Lo que escuchaba le enfermaba.

—¡… y ahora todo ha cambiado mis camaradas! ¡Hoy dos de los nuestros han honrado a la Causa!— gritaba Monc, sobre un gran escenario. Se dirigía a cientos de pequeños Irken. Detrás de él había una gran pantalla donde se observaban varios rostros de Irken tan pequeños como los demás, algunos tenían uniformes de Comunicadores, otros de Soldados, algunos de Técnicos y pocos de Conserjes.

Pep y Ka-rl estaban al lado de Monc. Sonriendo.

Todos escuchaban a Monc. Todos vitoreaban conforme hablaba.

Dib dio un salto magnificado y se escondió entre el techo, donde había grandes tarimas de reconstrucción abandonadas. Observo a todos. Monc seguía hablando. Todos escuchaban. Pep y Ka-rl estaban ahí.

Estaban con él.

Todo el tiempo estuvieron con él… con Monc.

—¡Hoy un Elite a caído de nuevo y dos de los nuestros han probado su lealtad!— Monc señala a los dos Irken tras él y todos aplauden llenos de emoción —¡Ya nadie dudará de ellos! ¡Nadie los llamará nunca traidores o corruptos! ¡Ellos son ahora Normales! ¡NORMALES! ¡Ellos ahora son como NOSOTROS! ¡Reconozcan a los nuevos Invasores que guiarán a nuestro Imperio a la gloria! ¡POR IRK!—

—¡IRK! ¡IRK! ¡IRK! ¡IRK! ¡IRK!— gritaba el concurrido grupo presente. Monc se giró a los Irkens en la pantalla. Todos aplaudían.

—El Elite Di-bug a sido por fin erradicado— habló, cruzando sus brazos por detrás —Esta confirmado. Su frecuencia PAK ha sido completa y totalmente eliminada. La Inmensa ya hizo su reconocimiento oficial. La existencia del Elite Di-bug ya no será una amenaza a nuestros creyentes. La Causa sigue y se mantiene. Los Partidos continuan erguidos. Seguiremos luchando desde las sombras para traer el poder a los que hemos sido violentamente humillados por esos altos. Traeremos una nueva era a Irk—

/Aun así, creo que él hubiera sido una buena adquisición/ habló uno de los Soldados con seriedad, su uniforme delataba un alto rango. Zona Activa sin duda. /Todos han visto en la INS lo increíble de su habilidad en batalla. Su fuerza hubiera sido de gran utilidad/

/Al igual que su inteligencia/ corroboró otro Irken. Era un Comunicador Cientifico /Era un gran estratega, según informó Wako. Alguien con excelente PAK y fuerza nos hubiera sido más útil/

/Además no era tan malo/ apoyó un tercer Irken. Era uno de los pocos Conserjes que se veían /Corrobore todos los videos de él en la INS. Incluso sabia limpiar los pisos / hubo un gran murmullo de aprobación a ese comentario.

/Me sigue enigmando como era que sabía el nombre de todos/ dijo una Comunicadora. Todos asintieron a ese punto.

—¿VEN?— rugió Monc colérico —¡Esa es la peor amenaza de ese Elite! ¡Les ha hecho olvidar por lo que hemos pasado!— les señaló con ira —¿Acaso pueden dejar en el pasado como hemos sido golpeados, humillados y torturados?— cuestiono, haciendo que todos guardaran pesado silencio. Algunos se tocaron cicatrices visibles en sus rostros.

—¡Di-bug representa la peor amenaza de todas!— repitió Moc, dirigiéndose al publico —¡Ningún Elite es diferente! ¡Todos los Altos son iguales! ¡Nos usan y nos desechan! ¡Piensan que solo estamos para divertirlos, para ser torturados por su malicia! ¡Muchos fuimos casi muertos!— Monc se toca sus antenas rotas por unos breves instantes —… amigos a los que creímos sinceros nos dan la espalda… amigos de siempre te usan y te desechan…— sus palabras están cargadas de veneno y se gira a la gran pantalla —¡Ese Elite debía aprender lo que se siente ser desechado por los que más dice estimar! ¿Cuánto tiempo paso hasta que recordó a sus dos supuestos amigos?— señalo a Pep y Ka-rl, que bajaron la mirada con pesar —¡Los abandonó por meses después de haber sido nombrado Elite y compró su afecto con míseros monies! ¡Nunca uso su poder como Elite para sacarlos de Foodcourtia! ¡Los dejó aquí varados sin más futuro! ¡Esos millones de monies que les mando solo los aisló de los demás!— Monc se gira a los dos pequeños Irken —¡Díganme, DÍGANLES sobre su infierno aquí! ¡Díganles como todos los días eran golpeados por sus iguales al saber que eran los favoritos de un Elite! ¡Díganles a todos, que escuchen como estuvieron a punto de morir varias veces por que todos les lanzaban acido a sus espaldas! ¡Pep, muestra las cicatrices en tú espalda! ¡Que vean lo que ese supuesto buen Elite hizo por ti!—

Pep se quitó su camisa rosa, dejando al descubierto grotescas marcas que envolvían su piel de forma casi monstruosa.

Hubo muchos chillidos de sorpresa. Hubo gemidos de dolor…

Y Dib dejó escapar sus lágrimas _Yo no sabía eso ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron…? Si lo hubiera sabido, yo, yo _abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y volvió a cerrarlos con dolor _No hubiera podido hacer nada… No puedo aumentar de rango a nadie, puedo destituirlo pero no puedo ayudarlo… _se cubrió el rostro. Quería esconder la vergüenza de sí mismo _No puedo hacer nada más que infligir dolor… Pep y Ka-rl fueron víctimas todo este tiempo… y yo no pude hacer nada… solo causarles más dolor…_

Aparto las pinzas de su rostro y sonrió pesadamente. Súbitamente se sentía muy viejo y obsoleto _Pero todo está bien. Ya no voy a lastimarlos… ahora ellos serán Invasores… serán libres de mi maldición…_

Dib se irguió y miró una última vez a Monc, quien seguía hablando, al tiempo que Ka-rl mostraba su vientre, donde se apreciaba una quemadura aun fresca, al lado de cortes grotescos.

_Adiós Pep… adiós Ka-rl… _sonrió, al tiempo que les daba la espalda _Gracias por protegerlos de mí, Monc. Gracias por traer la nueva causa al Imperio. Va a ser un viaje muy largo Monc… te deseo suerte, vas a necesitarla. __Yo no puedo hacer nada. Ya no pertenezco a este universo…_

Dib abandono el sótano y posteriormente el edificio. Caminó de nuevo. Sin rumbo. Caminando al lado de cientos y miles de áliens… ya nada importaba. Él ya no era parte de ese momento. Ya no era parte del momento de nadie.

Ya no era necesario.

—Tengo que regresar... debo ir a Nave Prima— las palabras salieron de él sin darse cuenta. Se sorprendió tanto de ellas que tocó sus labios para saber si fue él quien las dijo. Sintió lágrimas agrias en sus ojos y rió de forma malsana. Era increíble en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos. Minutos antes, estuvo a punto de morir en un mar de acido… minutos antes de eso, Pep y Ka-rl eran aun sus amigos… y ahora, lo único que podía pensar, era que necesitaba regresar a Nave Prima para despedirse.

Todo era tan ridículo.

Todo era tan doloroso

Todo dolía tanto… tanto…

Secó sus lágrimas con su desnudo antebrazo y encamino sus pasos al Voot. Tenía que ponerse algo de ropa. Incluso bañarse, apestaba a acido… rió un poco y nuevas lagrimas nublaron su vista. Sentía como reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Por momentos, parecía que nada había pasado en realidad. Por instantes, todo era como antes. Pero eso no era verdad… todo había cambiado. Todo era diferente.

Pero la opción era la misma.

¿Rendirse o luchar?

¿Rendirse y dejar que todo lo consuma hasta no dejar nada de él? ¿Rendirse y hacer lo mismo que todos han hecho con él? ¿Rendirse y ser lo que más odiaría ser? ¿Rendirse y matarlos…?

No.

Por más que duela.

Por más que sangre.

Por más que llegue a desearlo… no. No.

No a ellos.

No a nadie.

La opción es la misma: Rendirse o luchar.

La respuesta es la misma: Luchar.

Luchar por comprenderlos. Luchar por ayudarlos. Luchar por no convertirse en lo que más odia.

Luchar.

Aun si no hay nadie por quien hacerlo.

_Cuestión de principios, supongo_ piensa, mirando el Voot más adelante, mientras encamina sus pasos de forma casi automática. No siente más. Sólo se deja llevar… como una nave fantasma sin rumbo. Ya no hay nadie que reconozca su existencia. Nadie que llame su nombre. No hay nadie… y aun así, siente que debe ser fiel a sus propios principios. Fiel a sí mismo.

Porque luchar es lo que hacen los Irken.

Y él es uno de ellos.

Las compuertas del Voot cierran detrás suyo sin notarlo. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue que se abrieron. Pero sabe por qué. Trata de convencerse a sí mismo de no desactivarse por su propia cuenta. Trata de ver la realidad lo mejor posible. Trata de no consumirse. De no olvidar quien es y más que nada… no olvidar su propio nombre.

Porque ya nadie va a reconocer su existencia.

Esta solo.

Solo.

Solo.

_Uno contra el universo, y el universo siempre gana _piensa, dejando escapar sus lagrimas en silencio. ¿Qué más le queda si no es sólo eso? Llorar para auto-consolarse. Llorar para vaciar el dolor. Llorar, sólo porque puede hacerlo. Porque es lo único que puede hacer.

Llorar.

Solo llorar.

—Ggh— aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza y sujeta su cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela —¿Porqué… porqué?— se pregunta gimiendo de dolor. De soledad. De confusión.

¿Es que acaso Gazlord y Membran tenían razón? ¿Acaso no puede confiar en nadie? ¿Acaso solo queda ese camino? ¿Ser como ellos o morir no siéndolo? ¿Sólo es eso? ¿SOLO ESO?

¿SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER RENDIRSE O LUCHAR? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? **¿POR QUÉ ÉL?**

—¡AAAH!— grita estrellando su puño en el duro metal, sintiendo algo en él aparte de su vacio. Gime y llora. Se deja caer de rodillas. Vencido. Cansado. Traicionado. Solo.

Desea tanto no seguir luchando.

Ha luchado por tanto tiempo. Por tanto tiempo…

_Es suficiente. Estoy cansado_ cubre su rostro, escondiendo entre las pinzas su desolación _Estoy cansado… todos tenían razón… yo estaba equivocado… estoy equivocado…_

Ladea su cabeza sin fuerzas. Pierde su mirar entre los controles frente a él. Esta listo. Lo acepta. Él estaba equivocado. Nadie lo necesita. Nunca lo necesitaron. El sistema gana. Todos ganan.

Él pierde.

_Voy a intentarlo _piensa, ya cansado de pensar _Voy a intentarlo _se pone de pie, y se encamina a la regadera. Automáticamente el sensor de movimiento detecta su peso y el cálido líquido empieza a bañar su cuerpo. Es tan suave como una caricia. Su mente vaga en el beso que le dio a Kes. Se pregunta a sí mismo si ese recuerdo ahora tiene algún significado. Ya no lo recuerda como antes. Tan vivido. Tan suave. Tan deseable.

Recordar ese momento pierde su significado.

La figura de Zim no la recuerda tan clara como antes.

Recordarlo también pierde su significado.

Las sonrisas de Pep y Ka-rl…

No existen más.

El líquido se lleva todo. No solo la suciedad sino también sus recuerdos. Después de todo ¿Acaso alguno tuvo significado? No. Dib siempre vivió por los demás y ellos lo abandonaron. Es hora que Dib haga igual. Él también se olvidará de todos. Es hora de que comience a vivir por sí mismo.

Eso es lo único que tiene significado.

Ahora sólo existe Di-bug. Sólo él contra el universo. Como siempre fue.

—Sólo yo—murmura, sintiendo el cálido líquido en sus labios, como si quisiera besarlo. Sonríe quedamente, mientras sus lagrimas se mezclan y se van, siguiendo la misma corriente que borra todo lo que ya no tiene significado —Soy yo…— murmura para sí mismo —… no tengas miedo… este…— solloza apenas —… este soy yo sin miedo…—

Se deja caer. Vencido y sin fuerzas- cansado y viejo. Ha vivido por mucho tiempo… siente que ha estado en el universo mucho tiempo… solo… completamente solo…

En cierto sentido, Pep y Ka-rl si lo mataron. _Di-bug_ murió. Ahora sólo queda el Irken Elite Di-bug. Pero no solo ellos hicieron un buen trabajo. Pips también lo hizo. Él ya le había advertido… pero entonces era tan ingenuo. En serio creyó en la amistad que tenia con Pep y Ka-rl… en verdad pensó que eran amigos… él creía que… pensaba que… entonces pensaba en cosas sin significado. En cosas inexistentes. En promesas vacías.

Porque solo él lo pensaba. Solo él lo creía. Solo él… y nadie más.

Sólo hubo un iluso.

Él.

Sólo él.

Dejó la regadera y el líquido dejo de circular automáticamente. Tomó una toalla para secarse. Fue al pequeño closet y tomó uno de sus ya viejos uniformes de Zona Inactiva. Dejo el abrigo y sólo se vistió con los pantalones verdes y la camisa de manga larga color negro. Tomó unos guantes y votas de repuesto que había en uno de los cajones laterales y se miro al espejo para ver su aspecto. Pulcro. Limpio. Perfecto.

No sonríe. Porque no existe. Esta vacío.

No pudo soportar más verse a sí mismo y se aparto del espejo. Estaba colmado de cansancio y desolación. Estaba entre ambos sentimientos, perdido, casi fundido a ellos, olvidándose casi de su ser. Parpadeó cansado, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Tomó asiento en el piso y apoyo su espalda contra la pared. Perdió la mirada en ningún punto fijo y cerro sus ojos. No hubo nada en su interior más que oscuridad. Se canso de ella y se obligo a entrar al modo fuera de línea. No quería pensar en que ya no pensaba. No quería recordad lo que dolía recordar.

Sólo hubo un iluso.

Él.

Sólo él.

Simplemente siguió el modo fuera de línea, y descansó. No sabría cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que un PIP silencioso en su PAK le informo de las dos últimas presencias que quisiera ver. Pero entonces recordó los nano-bots. _Rayos_. Tenía que recuperarlos. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que ellos se quedaran con sus preciadas creaciones. Sus nano-bots era lo único que de verdad lo había mantenido vivo. Ellos fueron los que realmente habían estado con él desde el principio. Ellos fueron los únicos que cuidaron de él.

No los iba a dejar. No con ellos. No con Pep y Ka-rl… perdieron el derecho a ello…

Se puso de pie y se colocó en el asiento del piloto. Encendió el Voot y alzó el vuelo hasta el restaurante de Sizz Lord. El PAK le informó que sus antiguos amigos estaban por llegar al estacionamiento. Aceleró a fondo y logró llegar antes. Salió por la compuerta y esperó afuera, escondido en la oscuridad que el planeta le ofrecía.

Nunca se sintió tan cómodo como en ese momento. Apartado de todos. Desconectado de la luz… solo en la oscuridad, sin nadie que pudiera lastimarlo más.

Escuchó voces acercándose al estacionamiento y no pudo evitar tensarse al recordar lo que le habían hecho. Cuando Pep y Ka-rl pasaron frente a él, rumbo al Voot que les pertenecía, Dib los vio detenerse de golpe —Espera ¿De quién es esa nave?—

—Es mía— los dos pequeños Irken se congelaron en el tiempo hasta que una figura más alta se coloco frente a ellos, mirando el Voot al que se referían con casualidad —Me la han prestado en La Inmensa— dos pares de ojos se giraron a verlo. El horror en ellos era tan palpable como el aire que se respiraba.

Dib no los recordaba tan pequeños. Tan insignificantes. Tan traidores.

Ka-rl fue el primero en reaccionar, retrocedió un paso y al segundo cayó de espaldas. Pep fue el único que no perdió su postura. Dib siempre supo que era el más duro de ambos. Incluso ahora podía verlos en sus ojos. Era la mirada de un Soldado que está preparado para lo peor.

Dib abrió sus labios para gritarles. Para reclamarles. Pero recordó las heridas en sus cuerpos. Las quemaduras. El daño. El dolor. Ellos eran como él. Solo deseaban que todo terminara. Solo querían dejar de luchar una pelea imposible. Ellos también sabían que iban a perder, desde el principio… solo que Dib fue más lento al darse cuenta. Fue el ultimo con la esperanza… fue el ultimo.

Sólo hubo un iluso.

Él.

Sólo él.

Ya no hay nada entre ellos. Ya no son amigos. Ya no son nada.

—Ey— les sonrió cansado —Sólo vine a… ya saben… despedirme— se cruzo de brazos, al tiempo que llamaba a sus nano-boots. Estos atendieron a su llamado y regresaron a él.

—D-di-bug— gimió Pep sin aliento —T-tú, tú…—

—¿Estoy vivo? Si. Lo estoy— respondió girándose para darles la espalda y regresar al Voot. Ya tenía todo lo que buscaba —Es hora de irme, solo… bueno, ya saben, adiós—

—¿A-adónde vas?— la voz de Ka-rl lo hizo detenerse, pero no se giró a verlo. —No lo sé, el Imperio tiene una nueva misión para mí. Podran verlo en la INS. Es hora de que me vaya— retomo su andar y antes de cruzar el umbral de la compuerta, se giró sonriéndoles —Cuídense mucho ambos. Sé que van a ser grandes Invasores y que harán grandes cosas para el Imperio…— la curva en sus labios se volvió amablemente cálida —Sé que me harán sentir orgulloso. Buena suerte, Invasores— les dio una respetuosa inclinación y cerró la compuerta. El Voot no tardó en elevarse y poco después, ya estaba navegando por el negro espacio, con solo las estrellas como compañía.

Ahora tenía que hacer una última cosa. Solo una última visita al Sector Trece.

Recogería un par de cosas en Nave Prima y regresaría a La Inmensa… después de eso, ya nada tenía sentido. Nada tenía significado… nada importaba.

El PAK le informó que solo tenía tres horas antes del fin de jornada. Sintió sus ojos húmedos de nuevo. Todo había pasado tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, dejándole cicatrices que pudieran jamás sanar dentro de él.

Estaba solo.

Sólo él contra el universo… una vez más.

Ese último pensamiento le dolió. Le dolió mucho. Como odiaba estar solo. Como odiaba saberse un idiota iluso… como odiaba que todos tuvieran razón… Pips tenía razón, solo era un defecto con suerte y si no hacia algo al respecto, no iba a durar mucho.

—Tengo miedo…— susurro para él, llorando en silencio, perdido en el brillo de las estrellas —Tengo tanto, tanto miedo… ¿Qué se supone debo hacer de ahora en adelante…? ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿_Qué_ soy en realidad...?— no quiso saber más. Cerró sus ojos y entro de nuevo en modo fuera de línea. No despertó hasta que un PIP del Voot le alerto sobre su próximo encuentro con Nave Prima. No espero mucho, casi de inmediato el rostro de Wisconsin apareció ante él. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Más por reflejo.

…

…

…

HOLA A TODOS!

La verdad estoy muy feliz porque pude terminar este capítulo antes del lunes. Espero les haya gustado. Aun faltan como unos dos o tres capítulos antes del final. Lamento la tardanza, pero con lo de mi mano, apenas y pude escribir algo, aparte, porque me quede sin trabajo y andaba buscando, perdí mucho tiempo… Aunque admito que los poco trabajos de FreeLance que conseguí en un kínder me ayudo mucho.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Los veo, espero, el siguiente lunes 2 de mayo.

Ahora a contestarles sus maravillosos mensajes que me han levantado mucho la moral:

**Lady Near** (OMG! Que mensaje tan maravillosamente grande! Mi squeedly-spoosh suspira de emoción! Wow ¿En serio te lo llevaste a la playa para releerlo? OMG! Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste hasta ese grado, estoy muy feliz! [grito histerico]

Gracias por comprenderme con lo del perro, lo que paso fue en una pelea, veras, tenemos nueve perritos en casa, todos son Pit bull, y en una de esas estaba pasando un perro de un vecino y entro una de mis hermanas y no cerro bien la puerta y ya te imaginaras. Sólo salió uno de nuestro perros, Kratos, y se le fue al del vecino y este no se quedo corto y bueno, yo intervine y nada que me pescaron la mano entre ambos, pero como pudimos los separamos... lo gracioso fue que yo veía la sangre y decía: -!Pero que- ¡¿Quien está sangrando tanto? ¿Quién de de los dos se está desangrando?- y en eso mi hermana me dice -Eh, oye... ¿Que no es esa tu sangre?- y yo me veo la mano y -Ah, es verdAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OMG! OMG!- Luego de eso me llevaron a una clínica y por suerte no se me daño algún hueso.

Dejando este cuento medio raro de lado, retomemos la trama del capítulo. Si, la escena de la piscina era para ti. Qué bueno que te gusto :D Sobre el cuerpo de Dib, bueno, es verdad, los estoy confundiendo mucho, pero todo estará claro al final. Ya lo veras. Lo de Kes, esa duda se responderá más adelante. Quizás la respuesta te sorprenda. Lo de Pep, Ka-rl, Monc y la INS creo que ya viste como termino. Trágico. Sobre Nave Prima, el siguiente capítulo es para ellos. Creo que te va a gustar. Oh, Y sobre Gazlord y Membran… no tienes idea. No. No es lo que piensas. Es peor. Enserio. A veces no se que está mal conmigo. OMG. Creo que estoy tocando fondo. Muchas gracias por tu maravilloso mensaje [reverencia]. Me alegraste por mucho la semana. Gracias, gracias, gracias. [beso volador]) **maestro jedi** (Como has estado? Espero y bien. Bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Trabaje mucho para compensar mi ausencia. Sobre Kes, es verdad, aun es algo lindo que le guste a Dib. Lo de Membran, no tienes idea. A veces yo me hago la misma pregunta ¿qué rayos me fumo? [risas] Ah, lo notaste. No sabía si captarían las indirectas [guiño] Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo y espero verte pronto. Saludos) **hikari** (Ww, gra-gracias [sonrojo intenso] me has sacado los colores. Dios te oiga y me deje recuperarme de ciertas heridas y conseguirme un trabajo. Espero que este capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Al contrario, yo agradezco tenerlos a ustedes como mis lectores [reverencia] Muchas gracias.) **3liaNav** (Primero, muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Lamento lo de los paros cardiacos espontáneos, juro que no fue mi intención [risas] Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero encontrar un trabajo pronto. [Risas] ya sé que no se entiende lo de la piscina, pero si gustas te envió la traducción. Lo de Membran… ug, no eres la única. A veces no se a donde voy. Sobre Gazlord, disfrute mucho escribiendo esa parte. Si, aun falta para el final y si quieres comer chocolate, hazlo. Es delicioso. Sobre Dib [desvío de mirada] no tienes idea hasta que punto tienes para preocuparte. [sonrojo intenzo] Ww, no me digas eso. Al contrario, muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme. Este Fic lo hago por mi gusto, pero son ustedes mi motivación. Gracias por darme una oportunidad para seguir adelante [reverencia] Gracias por su tiempo. Son lo máximo. Tu eres lo máximo) **Naruto-Man** (Gracias por la bienvenida. Espero que también la estés pasando de maravilla. Sobre las dudas, lamento no poder contestar, pero todo se revelará muy pronto. Y créeme, no tienes idea de cómo se va a torcer todo. Literalmente. [Risa malévola] Gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje. Espero que este capítulo te guste.) **toaneo07**(Gracias por el mensaje y lamento haberme tardado tanto. Sé que debí actualizar en Enero [risa nerviosa], pero con lo de mi trabajo y luego lo del perro, pues se me fue le tiempo sin darme cuenta. Estoy planeando en actualizar más al día. Espero eso compense todo. Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo.) **iukarey**([Risas] Si, los zombies me llevaron muy lejos y los perros sólo terminaron el trabajo. Lamento la espera tan interminable. Pero hare lo que pueda para actualizar más al día. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchas gracias por el maravilloso apoyo [reverencia] Lo agradezco mucho. Como no tienes idea) **ariam18 **(Gracias por el mensaje. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me digas que te pareció. Muchas gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho.)**Kamui Silverfox**(Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que desde el principió fue uno de los motores para continuar esta historia. No te preocupes por los clasificados, aun me falta mucho para que pueda trabajar de nuevo. Pero me basta con que pueda mover mi dedo índice derecho, ya puedo escribir más rápido [risas] Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te gustara tanto. Eso me alegro por muchos días. Pero eso de pasar a la historia [sonrojo intenso] me das mucho crédito, pero de verdad gracias por pensar eso. Anima mucho mi moral para continuar. Y bueno, sobre Dib exiliado, más adelante sabrás que pasa. Lo de Membran… no eres la única… no sé que pasa conmigo a veces. De Gazlord, si, tiene algo de carisma, no voy a negarlo. De Skoodge es verdad. es un excelente invasor y no se puede esperar más… salvo que no me gustaría que uno de esos planetas fuera el nuestro… no creo que aguantemos más de dos horas. Y sobre Dib haciendo un gran cambio, oh, lo hará. No como esperaríamos, pero lo hará. Gracias de nuevo por tu increíble apoyo [reverencia] No creo haber avanzado mucho sin él. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias.)**Charlotte Baudelaire**(Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Yo también espero que todo salga bien, y así poder seguir escribiendo… que la verdad lo extrañe mucho. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior estuviera al nivel de tus expectativas. Cuide mucho la trama para que no se viera un salto brusco. Sobre lo del beso… bueno, si. Es verdad. Dib puede tener mala suerte… pero no es su culpa… creo [risa nerviosa] Ah, y sobre el complot en mi contra [susurro] Pienso que es el FBI, pero aun no tengo las pruebas. Gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje y por el maravilloso apoyo [reverencia] Espero que la pases bien y este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias!) **irken Dan** ([Sonrojo intenso] Ww, ey, me sacas los colores. Me das mucho crédito pero muchas gracias. Qué bueno que el fic te ha gustado tanto como hasta ahora. Prometo pensar lo del reglamento, pero no aseguro nada, ya que varias cosas se explicarán al final. Sobre a tus preguntas, no. Dib no regresara a Ka-cka ni a la Tierra ¿Por qué? Bueno, lo sabrás al final. Y si. Zim está muerto, pero específica muerto. Hay muchas formas de estar vivo, pero esta duda se esclarecerá al final. Mm, claro. No tengo ningún problema en mencionarte en el fic. Pero te daré el rango que equivale a la unidad correspondiente de ciento treinta centímetros. Si quieres saber, te tocará ser un Soldado, Científico, Piloto, Comunicador o Invasor. Eres libre de elegir. Si quieres ser Elite, dime y puedo arreglarlo. Ah, y bueno ¿Puedo darte ojos miel? Es parte de la trama, lo juro. Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y el magnífico mensaje. Pásala bien y cuídate mucho)


	20. NAVE PRIMA, NO QUIERO IRME

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Hoy les presento un poco de luz, antes del oscuro final… aun faltan más capítulos, no piensen otra cosa.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

/¡Señor, cuantas jornadas sin verlo! ¡Bienvenido a Nave Prima, Señor!/

Dib amplió su sonrisa —Si, ya regrese Wisconsin— respondió cálidamente —Voy a entrar, no te molestes en recibirme, tu sigue trabajando—

El pequeño Irken amplió su sonrisa. Parecía honesta. ¿Lo sería? /Muy bien señor, nos alegra tanto verlo de nuevo. ¡Aquí todos no hacen otra cosa más que festejar!/ informó con algo de pena /Han olvidado sus deberes casi por completo/ negó efusivamente /Se que el Zim por fin ha sido eliminado, pero creo que nuestros Terribles Más Altos fueron muy generosos al darnos una semana completa/ el más alto no pudo evitarlo y rio de forma abierta y refrescante… no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo.

—Wisconsin, debes tratar de relajarte— le sonrió Dib con calma —Es una de las pocas oportunidades de celebración que hay, debes aprovecharla. Todos lo hacen. Deja un poco el deber y diviértete—

Su asistente pareció escandalizado, porque perdió su color y abrió sus ojos sorprendido /P-pero señor. ¿Y las transmisiones? ¿Quién cuidara del Puente? Mi deber como-/

—Wisconsin—

/¿Eh, sí, señor?/

—Ve. A. Divertirte.— le sonrió Dib pacientemente —Déjale todo a la Computadora y relájate un poco en estos días que quedan— el pequeño asistente no pareció muy convencido de salir a una fiesta en horas laborales, pero una orden de su Elite, era una orden. Asintió con aire resignado, y muy a su pesar, le dio el día libre a los comunicadores que estaban con él en esos momentos. Dib no los vio, pero escucho sus gritos de alegría. Wisconsin se despidió educadamente y le deseó una agradable jornada.

Aun después que la conversación había terminado, la sonrisa en los labios del más alto permanecía. Se sentía tan tonto. Ka-cka no fue el único lugar donde paso buenos momentos. Nave Prima también fue su hogar, ambas Naves Prima… pero, aun así… no dejaba de sentir miedo.

La nueva actualización de que ya no era el Elite a cargo del Sector Trece iba a ser efectiva muy pronto. Sería cuestión de horas o minutos para que todos lo de su sector supieran que iban a tener un nuevo líder a partir de la siguiente jornada. No creía que Waco o Texas lo echaran de menos… pero ¿Lo harían Wisconsin y Mem? ¿Roi? ¿O quizás Flu o Weki? ¿Acaso en realidad le extrañarían… o solo habían estado fingiendo como Pep y Ka-rl…? ¿Quiénes fingían ser lo que no eran…? ¿Quién le sonreía abiertamente con hipocresía?

Se frotó el puente entre sus ojos con cansancio. Ya no quería pensar en eso. Simplemente iba a recoger sus cosas e irse. Entonces recordó algo. GIR. GIR seguía en Nave Prima. Un fugaz pensamiento trajo a él la imagen de Zim. Se había olvidado de él por completo. De hecho, ya no lo consideraba importante. No recordaba por que se había molestado tanto con Gazlord en primer lugar.

Era verdad que deseaba haber salvado a Zim, ayudarlo a volverse, bueno, al menos un poco más cuerdo… pero ¿Debería en realidad estar tan molesto? Es verdad, Gazlord lo mató… pero Zim también mató a cientos o miles de Irken antes… como en Nave Prima I…

Pero eso no cambia la realidad. Zim había marcado su propio destino. Gazlord fue solo una coincidencia. Pudo haber sido cualquier otro Irken. Pudo ser incluso algún alíen. La muerte de Zim era solo cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo se hizo de poderosos enemigo; los Terribles Más Altos estaban a la cabeza de la lista, pero no eran los únicos.

El Voot entró al hangar de aterrizaje y se estacionó en su privilegiado lugar sin problemas. Cuando Dib salió de él y fue recibido con alegría por parte de varios Técnicos, que deseaban revisar su Voot para ver si no había problemas, ya había una respuesta clara en su mente.

Zim no fue nadie. Era solo una cifra más para el Imperio, así como él, así como Gazlord o Membran, así como cualquier otro Irken del universo. Nadie era nada. Todos iban a morir tarde o temprano… ya fuera por el enemigo o por amigos… o por traidores…

Nadie era nada.

Nadie tenía algún significado.

Todos eran sólo cifras.

Y él era una más. Sólo uno más.

Él era un Irken con el código de asignación _Di-bug_.

Y el día en que muriera… alguien vendría a tomar su lugar.

Eso era todo.

—Eso es todo— murmuro para él, al tiempo que las puertas de uno de los elevadores cerraba frente a él. Iría primero por el SIR. Lo desconectaría y se iría por sus cosas. Entrar y salir. Eso era todo. —Eso es todo…—

El elevador siguió bajando nivel tras nivel, hasta que un suave DING abrió las puertas para mostrar el destino final. El más alto de Nave Prima, salió sin prisa y detuvo su andar al tener las grandes compuertas que cerraban herméticamente la habitación y supuesta prisión del Irken denominado alguna vez como Zim.

Introdujó la clave de acceso en el pequeño panel de control y estas se abrieron silenciosamente, haciendo un suave CHNK. Todo estaba oscuro. La luz del exterior solo dejaba ver una pequeña porción del piso metálico.

—¿Amo?—

Dib giró sus ojos y descubrió dos pequeños circulos azules, corriendo aprisa a su dirección. Una pequeña unidad SIR salió de las sombras y estaba sonriendo abiertamente, girando su cabeza a un costado, confundido de ver al imprevisto visitante.

—¡Lucy!— chilló el pequeño robot, corriendo hacia él para colgarse de su pierna —¡QUIERO UN TACO!—. Dib lo miró fijamente. La pequeña unidad estaba riendo de forma divertida, y no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente —¡DAME UN BESO! ¡QUIERO BAILAR!— y sin aviso subió hasta su rostro y le planto un beso en los labios. Dib lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡WIIII, OTRA VEZ!— rió el SIR, rodando por el piso haciendo demasiado ruido. El más alto observo la oscuridad y harto llamó a la Computadora —Luces— ordenó.

**Claro, no hay problema. **Respondió la Computadora y la oscuridad se desvaneció en un segundo. Los ojos de Dib se cerraron por reflejo al brusco cambio, pero al abrirlos, perdió el aliento. La habitación-prisión de Zim, en su momento fue una bodega de máxima seguridad, reservada solo para materiales peligrosos. Pero ahora, todo ese gran espacio que fue vaciado para darle albergue a uno de los Irken más peligrosos de Irk, reflejaba todo lo que ese diminuto Irken era.

Dib miró con cuidado cada pared. Cada esquina. Cada sección del techo. Ecuaciones complejas. Secuencias moleculares casi imposibles de descifrar. Uniones químicas imaginadas para crear algo más allá de lo que cualquier PAK pudiera soñar. Imágenes de aliens extraños, tan altos como Los Terribles Más Altos. Imágenes de esqueletos para armamentos fuera de lo racional. Códigos entre códigos. Idiomas extensos, algunos aun actuales otros tan viejos que ni siquiera su PAK podía reconocerlos.

Un violento vértigo lo embargo. Estar presente ante todo ese conocimiento salvaje y natural fue como un golpe a su squeedly-spoosh. No había forma de describirlo. No había forma de descífralo o denominarlo. ERA SIMPLEMENTE IMPRESIONANTE. Todo ese conocimiento. Toda esa sabiduría salpicada sin sentido sobre las paredes en un orden enigmático y misterioso… ¿Acaso todo esto era Zim?

Tocó las paredes con cuidado, como si fueran hechas del cristal más fino y frágil… como si fuera a acariciar una piel tan suave y sensible… como si bastara un solo error para borrarlo todo. Se sentía en medio de una travesura, como un invitado indeseable en medio de una gran fiesta.

Observó cuidadosamente cada pared. Siguiendo cada grafica, formula, ecuación con el más firme cuidado y concentración. No quería perder nada. No quería pasar nada… lo que deseaba era entender. Comprender. Analizar cada combinación improbable y verificar si era probable. Nadie nunca había intentado o siquiera imaginado todo lo que Zim había plasmado en esas paredes. Todo estaba escrito con tintas de varios colores, algunas secciones se escribieron a punta de laser, marcando definitivamente el metal… otras parecían haber sido hechas por arañazos, quizás con las extremidades del PAK, en un intento desesperado de expresar todo lo que surgía de un PAK brillante… insanamente brillante.

Con sus nano-boot se adhirió a las paredes y comenzó a subir por ellas, para llegar al techo. Zim, al verse quizás sin más espacio en las enormes paredes de trece metros de alto, había necesitado más lugar en el techo para liberar su mente. Era increíble y fascinante. Dib apenas entendía como nunca supo de esa habitación llena de una genialidad única. Se mordió el labio inferior con reproche. Él había sido como Gazlord. Como todo el Imperio. Él había juzgado a Zim como un simple defecto.

_Irk… si hubiera puesto más atención… si hubiera visto más allá de la figura de ese conserje… más allá del caos que le rodeaba… si hubiera mirado bien dentro de él… si hubiera… si hubiera…_

_Zim, lo siento, lo siento tanto_ bajo del techo en un hábil salto. Sí. Él había sido traicionado por los Irken más importantes para él en todo el Imperio… pero él había hecho lo mismo consigo mismo. Traicionó todos sus ideales y Zim pagó el precio. Cerró los ojos a lo obvio y no vio más allá. ¿Cuántas cosas más había pasado de largo? ¿Cuántas cosas dejó pasar por estar sumergido en sus propios sentimientos egoístas?

¿Quién traiciono a quien?

Suspiró con profundo dolor. Nuevamente estaba desolado. No por él. Por Zim. Por Pep y Ka-rl. Por Welso, Diggy, Sisel y todos los que eran diferentes. Por todos los que no pudo ayudar… y más aun, por todos a los que paso de largo hasta dejarlos atrás…

¿Quién traiciono a quien?

¿Quién fue el primero?

… quizás fue él… debió estar más al pendiente de sus amigos… debió comprender más a Zim… debió hacer tantas cosas… tantas cosas… él… fue él quien empezó todo… _Fui yo. Yo soy quien siempre asumió que todos estaban bien. Yo fui quien asumió que era el único que sufría… fui yo… yo empecé todo esto_ miró a su alrededor. Repentinamente la bodega había cuadruplicado su tamaño. Se sentía tan insignificante.

_¿Y ahora qué debo hacer…? Pep y Ka-rl me han abandonado y Zim a muerto… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No importa cuánto los llame, nadie vendrá a reconocer mi existencia… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ Se pregunta desorientado. Ya no tiene más lágrimas para Zim. Tampoco para Pep y Ka-rl… no tiene ni para sí mismo.

Está cansado. Pero sabe que lo único que puede hacer es avanzar. Ya no hay oportunidad para detenerse.

Gazlord no tiene la razón. Pero tampoco está equivocado. En realidad nadie está en lo cierto o errado. Hay cientos de miles de millones de Irken en el universo. Hay tantos PAK que es imposible que todos estén de acuerdo o en desacuerdo. Simplemente no hay respuesta a la pregunta.

Solo queda descubrir su propia verdad.

Siente que ha fallado y sabe que no puede retroceder el tiempo. No puede cambiar nada de lo que hizo o no hizo. Pero se hará responsable de su negligencia.

_Voy a seguir de pie y voy a hacer todo lo posible porque esto no pase de nuevo _un pequeño tirón en su pantalón lo saca de sus pensamientos. Baja su mirada y un par de ojos azules lo saludan con curiosidad —¿Dónde está el amo?— Dib contrae so rostro con dolor. Esa pregunta le ha tomado por sorpresa. Aun después de su muerte, hay alguien que reclama la existencia de Zim, aparte de Skoodge y él. Pero en esta ocasión no es por otro Irken, sino por un diminuto robot.

_¿Es que acaso una maquina puede tener más aprecio por un Irken que nuestra propia especie?_ Se pregunta, sonriendo cálidamente a la pequeña unidad —Tu amo esta— la curva en sus labios vaciló con dolor —E-está escondido GIR—

—¿Escondido? ¿CÓMO UN JUEGO?— gritó visiblemente emocionado —¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO JUGAR! ¡ESCÓGEME A MI LUCY!— exclamó saltando a su cabeza para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Ugh, GIR, s-si quieres jugar debes seguir las reglas— le dijo algo sofocado por que lo abrazaba por la garganta y no lo dejaba respirar bien —Zi-zim va a estar muy molesto sino las, ug, sigues—

—¡WII!— gritó el pequeño robot emocionado, soltándolo y cayendo al piso entre risas, antes de ponerse de pie y adoptar un destello rojo eléctrico en sus ojos —Secuencia de obediencia activada. Esperando instrucción directa, Irken de rango Elite— informo seriamente, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a su estado normal y gritara un —¡QUIERO TACOO!—

Dib pensó que lo que iba a hacer era horrible. Pero no podía dejarlo en Nave Prima solo. El nuevo Elite llegaría pronto y si sabía de él, no dudaría en desmantelarlo. Abrió y cerró sus puños. No seguro si debería hacerlo… no seguro si deseaba hacerlo. No había un lugar seguro para él. No podía llevarlo a ningún lado.

—Oye GIR—

—¿SIIIIIII?— chilló el pequeño robot emocionado.

—¿Por qué Zim te dejó aquí?— preguntó el más alto. Confundido aun por ver al SIR ahí, después de todo, Zim y él eran inseparables en Nave Prima. ¿Por qué cambiar todo tan repentinamente?

—¡EL AMO DIJO QUE PROTEGIERA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!— gritó al tiempo que corría alrededor del Elite presente.

—¿Y qué era eso?— preguntó Dib, curioso pero también resignado a la idea de que GIR simplemente estaba tan insano como de costumbre, y que en realidad eso, lo _ más importante,_ era nada mejor que un nacho.

—¡NO ME ACUERDO!— gritó la pequeña unidad, riendo estridentemente —¡TACO, TACO, TACO, TACO, TACO, TACO!—

Dib suspiró derrotado. Obviamente Zim nunca le dio nada _importante. _El más alto se inclinó en una rodilla para quedar lo más cerca del SIR —Muy bien GIR, ponme atención, ya vamos a empezar a jugar el, um, juego. Pero primero debes entrar en modo fuera de línea y yo te llevare a un lugar muy especial. Pero no debes reiniciarte hasta que Zim te lo ordene. ¿Está bien?—

—¿DE VERDAD SERÁ DIVERTIDO?—

—Si—

—¿Y HAY TACOS?—

—Sí, claro—

—¡WIIII!— exclamó GIR emocionado y sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo eléctrico nuevamente —Comando de aplicación aceptado. Modo fuera de línea activado— y como si realmente nunca hubiera estado ahí, el diminuto cuerpo _apagado_ cayó al piso sin resistencia.

—Lo siento GIR— le murmuró el más alto, tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos —… de verdad lo siento…— dio media vuelta y encamino sus pasos hacia la salida. Acomodo a GIR un poco y un tenue TUNK se escuchó dentro de él. Eso llamó su atención y giró a la pequeña unidad, para abrir el compartimiento en su tórax y sacar lo que fuera que tuviere dentro. Lo más seguro es que se tratara de comida.

—¿Eh?— Dib miró sorprendido lo que había encontrado. Era un ¿Collar? ¿Dije? Tenía la forma de un cráneo atado a un lazo negro. Algo paso dentro de él. Ese cráneo, calavera o lo que fuera… le llamaba mucho la atención… sentía que lo había visto antes… pero no recordaba donde. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose flotar al tiempo que una palabra burbujeaba en su lengua —Ga-—

FZZT

Dib soltó al robot con fuerza y se sujeto la cabeza dolorosamente —¡AGH!—

FZZZT

—¡NO! ¡GA-ARGH!—

FZZZT

Dib parpadeó cansado. GIR estaba en el piso, se le había caído sin querer al sacar el dije en forma de calavera. Lo levantó con algo de culpa por dejarlo caer y guardó el dije en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Suspiró profundamente y encaminó sus pasos al elevador. Iría a su habitación/oficina para recoger unas últimas cosas y se iría.

_Ah, es verdad. Debo recordar tomar una maleta, para guardar a GIR y llevarlo conmigo_ pensó, agotado por todo lo que había pasado. Era la jornada más dura que nunca hubiera tenido.

Había descubierto muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo varias mentiras salieron a la luz… no podía evitar preguntarse si aún faltaba algo más por descubrir… y si tendría las fuerzas para soportarlo…

Entró al elevador y sintió como un PIP en su PAK anunciaba la nueva actualización para el Sector Trece. Ahora todos sabían tres cosas. La primera que su actual Elite había sido destituido y Exiliado por haber dejado a Zim escapar de Nave Prima. La segunda, que en media hora tendrían a su nuevo Elite, Wiles-mit… y tercera, que el Terrible Más Alto Purpura había ganado en el concurso de Karaoke en contra del Terrible Más Alto Rojo.

El subir a su oficina parece no tener fin. La estancia en el elevador se alarga demasiado para su gusto. Casi desea abrir las puertas por la fuerza y saltar fuera. Pero entiende que es su propia desesperación al saber que no puede hacer nada.

Cuando por fin las puertas se abren con un melodioso DING, Dib observa su gran oficina y no puede evitar sentirse en su hogar. La echará de menos… la echará tanto, tanto de menos. Pero no puede quedarse por mucho tiempo. Apenas le queda una hora antes de irse. Su PAK recoge lo que puede de su pequeño laboratorio y cuando termina entra a su habitación. No va a tomar mucho de ahí, sólo sus uniformes y una maleta para meter ahí a la unidad SIR.

El PAK guarda todo como debe y da la media vuelta para irse. Es tiempo.

—¡Señor!— Dib apenas cruzó el umbral de su habitación, cuando el llamado lo sorprende. Mira mudo la escena frente a él.

Son Mem y Wisconsin. Se ven agitados. Han estado corriendo mucho, por lo que se ve. Dib no puede evitarlo. Sonríe con cariño al ver sus rostros llenos de preocupación —Veo que les ha llegado la actualización. Eso fue rápido— los mira un poco antes de seguir su camino —No deberían estar aquí. Deben estar festejando con los demás—

—¡No puede irse!— grita Wisconsin casi desolado, siguiéndolo inmediatamente —¡Por favor no lo haga! ¡Estoy seguro que Los Terribles Más Altos cambiaran de opinión!—

—Es verdad— interviene Mem, apresurando el paso —¡No abandone la nave todavía, señor! ¡Hay una forma de solucionar esto, siempre la hay!—

Dib entra en el elevador y ellos igual —La actualización fue clara. Debo retirarme a mis nuevos deberes— les dice con calma —El nuevo Elite llegará dentro de poco, deben preocuparse por él. No por mí—

—¡Pero usted es nuestro Elite!— gimen ambos asistentes. Mostrando en sus rostros la angustia que sienten.

Dib amplía su sonrisa cálida y se apoya en una de sus rodillas para estar a su altura lo más posible —Escuchen me bien— les habla con calma —No importa lo que los demás digan, incluso sin son nuestros Terribles Más Altos, ustedes son los mejores asistentes del Imperio, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y nunca dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario. ¿Entendieron?—

Ambos asienten… pero sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Dib les frota paternalmente entre las antenas —No importa donde este. Tienen mi clave PAK privada. Llámenme de vez en cuando, yo siempre les voy a contestar—

Wisconsin rompe en llanto y se cubre el rostro. Mem solo asiente y se muerde el labio inferior, mientras gruesos lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, Dib sale… pero Mem y Wisconsin le jalan del pantalón. Sus miradas son suplicantes. Pero Dib debe irse. Deja caer su maleta al piso y toma las pinzas de ellos y las quita con fuerza de su prenda —Deben irse— les sonríe fingiendo lo mejor que puede —Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes— y los empuja dentro del elevador.

Las puertas se cierran con los dos asistentes dentro… lo último que ven es a su líder sonriéndoles amablemente antes de intentar alcanzarlo de nuevo. Pero es tarde. El elevador se ha cerrado frente a ellos, separándolos definitivamente.

El más alto no sabe lo que siente. Es dolor con alegría. Es orgullo con vergüenza. Todo el tiempo solo pensó en Pep y Ka-rl… y nunca pudo ver atreves de Mem y Wisconsin… siente que ha estado siego por mucho tiempo.

Suspira con fuerza, tratando de evitar sus lágrimas. Recoge la maleta del piso y sigue su camino. No puede quedarse aunque lo deseé… no puede qued-

—¡SEÑOR!— el más alto se gira y ve a un grupo de Irken corriendo en su dirección desde el pasillo contrario. Los mira sorprendido. Reconoce a varios de ellos… Roi, Flu, Peper, Bob, Ben, Paulo, Way, Weki, Sallow, Mawiki, Koko, Bur… y hay más, muchos más… Comunicadores, Soldados, Conserjes, Médicos, Técnicos… todos han venido a verle… todos lo miran con dolor…

—Señor. ¿Es verdad? ¡Por favor no nos deje!— Roi es el primero en hablar. Sus ojos dejan ver lágrimas, como muchos entre ellos. Flu lo mira casi temblando, romperá a llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡Señor no salga de la nave!— interviene Paulo —¡Hay muchos lugares donde podemos esconderle, no tiene que irse!—

—¡Nadie nunca va a las escaleras señor! ¡Weki promete trabajar muy duro para que estén siempre limpias, pero no se vaya!—

—¡Y yo prometo no volver a correr!— apoyo Paulo.

Muchos comenzaron también a hablar. Pero a una seña de Dib, todos guardaron silencio. Él los mira con cariño —Basta todos. No quiero que dejen sus labores solo por mí. Me da mucho gusto tener la oportunidad de despedirme, ya que la verdad por el tiempo no iba a poder— ríe un poco y frota paternalmente la cabeza de Flu —Pórtense bien todos y trabajen duro. Además, no vayan a hacer nada peligroso ¿Está bien _Blu_?—

—Sí, señor— gime ella, secando sus lágrimas que escapan sin control de sus ojos.

—Peper, tu también, no hagas cosas peligrosas y siempre está atento a tu alrededor— el médico asiente fervientemente, mientras se muerde el labio inferior —Si, señor, no seré descuidado—

Dib mira a su médico en jefe —Gracias por toda la ayuda Roi, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti—

—¡Gracias, señor!— llora el nombrado, apretando su uniforme con fuerza.

El más alto mira a Weki y sonríe —Has hecho un buen trabajo, sigue así— el pequeño asiente y se frota los ojos con fuerza. Dib mira a todos —Gracias a todos por su gran esfuerzo. No importa lo que pase o cuantos lleguen después de mi. ¡Estoy muy orgullosos de todos ustedes!— les habla con fuerza, al tiempo que realiza un saludo militar para ellos.

Todos le imitan, al tiempo que estallan en llanto o lo contienen con dificultad.

Dib les da la espalda. Se gira una sola vez más para sonreírles antes de entrar al hangar de Voots. Los Mecánicos le recibieron. Estaban conteniendo el llanto también. Solo se limitaron a saludarlo en forma militar.

El más alto les regresó el gesto. Se encaminó a su Voot, y subió sin dar más rodeos.

—Di-bug—

Dib se congela por un segundo completo. No esperaba escuchar esa voz nunca más. Baja del Voot y mira a quien le ha llamado.

—Monc— el nombre escapa de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

El Irken de baja unidad lo mira fijamente —¿Por qué no los mataste?—

—¿Quieres que te mate ahora mismo?— le preguntó Dib, mirándolo con un odio que sólo había reservado para Gazlord en su momento… ahora en realidad, no sabe con quién está molesto. No sabe si realmente fue por algo que valía la pena recordar.

—Interesante— responde Monc, ajustando sus gafas de una sola lámina —No te creía capaz de una demostración tan feroz. Supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde hace unas horas—

El más alto arrojó su maleta dentro del Voot con fuerza —Ya estoy harto de tus juegos Monc. Di lo que quieres y déjame en paz— cierra sus puños con fuerza hasta lastimarse —¿Qué quieres?— le escupe con odio.

Se hace una pausa helada entre ellos. No de odio sino más bien de entendimiento. Cada uno parece tomarse el tiempo en estudiar al otro.

—Ten cuidado de Membran y Gazlord—

Dib lo mira harto, pero el de baja unidad habla antes que él —Están planeando algo. Si no vas a estar de su lado, cuídate de ellos. No confíes en ellos—

Dib entrecierra sus ojos con todo el autocontrol que puede —¿Y ahora porque me previenes? ¿Qué planeas conmigo? ¿Qué no tienes ya suficiente con lo que me has hecho que deseas llenarme la cabeza de nuevas paranoias? ¡Hiciste que mis amigos me mataran! ¡Estoy solo de nuevo por tu culpa!— le espeta perdiendo parte del poco control que tenía —¿Piensas que YO quería esto?— señala su cuerpo con odio —¿Crees que pedí ser un Elite? ¡NO! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Yo sólo quería vivir! ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA SER NORMAL!— se detiene. No puede más. Ya no hay más aliento para seguir peleando… no más.

No hay sentido en ello. No hay nada porque pelear. Nada. Ni nadie.

—No te hice nada que no me hayan hecho a mí— se escucha la fría respuesta de Monc. Dib lo fulmina con veneno puro. Pero ya no quiere perder tiempo con alguien que no lo vale.

—Tú ganaste— le dice al fin cansado —Yo estoy mal. Lo admito— le da la espalda derrotado —Gracias por lo que hiciste por ellos… por Flu y todos los que te han necesitado Monc— lo mira sobre su hombro cansado—Ten mucha suerte. La vas a necesitar. Tú y todos los que luchan por la nueva causa—

Monc asiente —No necesito la suerte de alguien que se ha rendido como tú—

Dib se gira a encararlo frustrado —Ya déjame en paz con eso, ya tuv—

—Me dio gusto conocerte—

Los ojos del más alto se abren con sorpresa —¿Qué?—

Su antiguo asistente se quita las gafas y sus ojos rojos se revelan, acompañados por la cicatriz que les desfigura grotescamente —Es tarde, pero es todo lo que diré— admite firmemente, emanando esa aura de poder que Dib sólo ha visto en Gazlord —Lamento haberte hecho lo mismo que me hicieron… y te prevengo de ellos, porque fueron ellos quienes me hicieron las cicatrices que has visto y otras que espero que nunca veas— suspira cansado y se retira sin más —Cuídate Di-bug. Aun eres un optimista muy terco, pero… — se detiene para verlo un poco sobre el hombro —Eso no me desagrada mucho de ti— después de eso se va. No vuelve a girarse. No vuelve a hablar… simplemente se va.

Dib lo mira sólo un poco más. Baja su mirada y se gira de nuevo al Voot. Ya no sabe que pensar. Que creer. ¿Diría Monc la verdad o sólo deseaba manipularlo hasta hacerlo explotar? ¿Qué debía creerle…? ¿Qué debía hacer…?

Se frotó entre los ojos con frustración. Sus pensamientos eran una masa de ideas, verdades y mentiras encontradas. Pero mientras encendía el Voot y despegaba hacia La Inmensa, supo una sola cosa que era la verdad absoluta.

No podía ser el de antes.

Algo en él se había roto por completo.

Una pieza dentro de él se había perdido y no sabía si deseaba encontrarla.

Ya no había marcha atrás para él.

_Supongo que debo irme con calma_ piensa, mirando el extenso mar negro del espacio C_on paciencia… hasta encontrar mi verdad… ya que la he perdido y estoy confundido. No sé que hago. Todos me dicen y hacen cosas que no entiendo o solía entender y ahora simplemente no las quiero de nuevo en mí… no sé qué hacer._

_No sé qué hacer._

Pierde su mirada en las estrellas. Recuerda el entonces vago deseo de ser una de ellas. De escapar de la cruda realidad que le rodea y poder estar en paz…

Pero eso sería muy fácil. Sería como rendirse. Y él no sabe rendirse. Solo luchar… y luchar… y luchar… _Hasta que mi final llegue. Hasta que alguien venga y separe el PAK de mi cuerpo y aun después de eso, diez minutos después, me desvanezca por siempre. _

Se acomoda en su lugar sin ánimo _Ojalá ese día llegue pronto_ piensa sombríamente. No sólo por las palabras de advertencia de Monc. Sino porque lo sabe de pinza propia. Membran o Gazlord, de alguna forma, estarán relacionados a su final.

Casi puede sentirlo real. Casi puede ver los ojos ámbar de Gazlord mirándolo fijamente, antes de matarlo.

No es una sospecha.

No es una idea.

Es algo que va a pasar.

Dib medita un poco y se pregunta cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Acaso estaría malinterpretando a Gazlord como lo hizo con Zim? Esa pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿Realmente quería odiar a Gazlord o al Imperio y su sistema?

_No._

En realidad él no quiere eso.

No quiere odiar a nadie o guardar más rencores. Le habían pasado cosas horribles desde que fue activado… pero no deseaba hacerles lo mismo a los demás. Si la violencia genera violencia, él prefería detener el ciclo.

Suspiró cansado. No quería seguir pensando en cosas que sólo lo cansaban. Entró en modo fuera de línea hasta que un PIP lo alerto de su próxima llegada a La Inmensa.

Se estiró un poco y no tardo en ser contactado por uno de los cientos de Comunicadores de la nave insignia de Irk, para tener acceso al puerto de Voots. Se le dio autorización y poco después se estacionó sin problemas.

Tomó la maleta donde tenía a GIR y se la colgó al hombro. Abrió la compuerta y salió de la nave, al tiempo que un grupo de Mecánicos le rodeaba para avisarle que revisarían y limpiarían el Voot. Dib les dio permiso y se encaminó a su habitación. Si Gazlord o Membran llegaban a necesitar algo, seguramente mandarían a Torke y a los demás a buscarlo.

Dobló un pasillo y una figura chocó contra él con fuerza —¡Ey, cuidado enano!— expresó una irritada voz. Dib miró con indignación al otro, reconociéndolo inmediatamente —¡Pues mira por dónde vas tú Torke!—

El otro Elite lo miró detenidamente, con expresión incrédula. No era el único, Sarra, Rodd y Viter estaban detrás del Soldado y lo miraban estupefactos. Como si estuvieran observando a Lard Narr sirviendo nachos en la cafetería.

Dib iba a preguntarles que les pasaba, es decir, había llegado a tiempo (según su PAK, a treinta minutos antes del fin de jornada) y no había hecho nada malo, eh, hasta donde sabía.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto me ve-EY! ¡Torke! ¿Qué haces?— chilló sorprendido, cuando el nombrado lo cogió por la cintura y se lo colgó al hombro al tiempo que daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr rápidamente.

…

…

…

Ahora a los Mensajes, mensajes, maravillosos mensajes:

**Lady Near** (Hola, espero que la estés pasando muy bien. Y no, no quiero matarte. En serio, juro que todo era parte de la trama. Sobre el llanto, te entiendo perfectamente [silencioso llanto], si te entiendo… fue casi doloroso escribir algunas partes. Sobre Pep y Ka-rl, si, lo sé. Pero a veces las cosas son así… es quien menos pensabas. En cuanto a Monc, hoy viste parte de su historio, te adelanto una pista: Gazlord, Membran y él tienen la misma edad. Y no te culpo por los sentimientos encontrados… es difícil odiar a alguien como él. Pero a veces sí que hace meritos. Gracias de nuevo por los buenos deseos y qué bueno que todo te guste como va. Sobre lo que me has pedido, claro, no hay problema. ¿Invasor o Elite? Me dices cual quieres. ¿Okey? Porque va a ser en una fiesta de Elites a las que Dib nunca fue. Y ahí estarás tú. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu maravilloso apoyo [reverencia] ¡Cuídate mucho ya pásala increíble!)**maestro jedi**(Hola ¿cómo has estado? Espero y bien. Y bueno, no niego lo de la venganza… pero alguno tardan mucho en entender las cosas ¿no te parece?. Sí, yo la verdad apenas y me creo los mensajes que estoy recibiendo ¡Muchas gracias por el increíble apoyo!) **irken Dan** (Hola de nuevo. Espero que la estés pasando muy bien. Mm, bien, no voy a mentir, no puedo hacerte hija de ambos más altos. Juro que es por la trama. De hecho, cuando pase, sabrás porque. Por lo demás, no tengo ningún problema en ponerte, pero lamento que tendrás que vestir con el uniforme reglamentario militar para la Zona Activa ¿Te HAS puesto a pensar de VERDAD lo que pasaría si Gazlord o Membran te ven con otra cosa que no sea tu uniforme? Perdón, creo que no lo comente, pero la escena es para una fiesta de Elites ¿Recuerdas esas Reuniones Semanales de Elites a las que Dib nunca asistió? Bueno, es a esa y vas a estar ahí.)**toaneo07** (Gracias por el mensaje. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.)**invaso'rs Queen**(Hola, que bueno que te a gustado el fic hasta el momento. Me da mucho gusto. Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. De nuevo gracias, especialmente por los buenos deseos)**3liaNav** (Hola de nuevo. Perdón por la drepe que te dejado. Juro que fue con la mejor de las intenciones. Si, Dib está sufriendo, pero esta es una prueba más que debe superar. Rendirse o luchar, para Dib siempre es luchar. Eso siempre me encantó de él. Sobre la teoría que tienes, guárdala muy bien, porque podría haber algo de cierto en ella. Espero que no sea muy incomodo leer el fic en tu celular, pero te entiendo cuando dices que es para evitar distracciones… a mí me pasa muy seguido [risas] De nuevo gracias por el increíble apoyo, por favor pásala muy bien y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior) **Charlotte Baudelaire** (Hola. Espero que la estés pasando increíble. Gracias por los halagos, me sacaste los colores [risas] De nuevo y como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo y los buenos deseos) **ariam18** (Hola y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero que este capítulo te guste como el anterior.) **iukarey**(Hola y lamento las lagrimas. Te uro que yo solté un par mientras lo escribía. A veces me meto de lleno y [suspiro] a veces pasa. Lo sé, Pep y Ka-rl, nadie lo esperaba, pero la sociedad Irken no es para los débiles. Y bueno, tomaron su decisión… Dib hará igual. Lo veras más adelante. Sobre el H2O, no te diré nada. Eso es para el final. Espero que este capítulo te guste, es la pausa antes de la tormenta. Gracias por todo el maravilloso apoyo y los buenos deseos)


	21. LA INMENSA Y EL OBSERVATORIO

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir… salvo: "Qué susto"

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—¡Bájame! ¿Qué haces? ¡TORKE!— le gritó al Soldado de Zona Activa, que corría más rápido, seguido de los demás. Dib estaba pasmado e incrédulo —¡Sarra! ¿Qué rayos pasa?— le preguntó a la hembra, que lo miraba tan sorprendida como los demás.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— simplemente preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente mientras corrían.

—¿Hacer qué?—

—¡Eso!—

—¿_ESO_ QUÉ?— le espeto el ojivioleta molesto, mientras sostenía como podía la maleta donde tenía al SIR defectuoso. La verdad es que Torke no estaba teniendo nada de tacto mientras lo cargaba. La maleta por poco se le cae en varias ocasiones mientras daban vuelta en las esquinas.

Repentinamente se frenaron en seco y entraron a uno de los elevadores. Dib aprovecho para erguirse un poco, pero en eso Torke lo bajó de un movimiento que casi lo tira al piso, si no fuera porque Rodd y Sarra lo cogieron de ambos brazos, como para evitar que escapara.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¡Suéltenme!— exigió Dib, empezando a molestarse de verdad. Todos hacían lo que deseaban con él y nadie daba ni una sola explicación.

—Guarda silencio Di-bug— le dijo Torke, mirándolo aun con sorpresa y curiosidad. Y en eso, le tocó la cabeza con cuidado, como si fuera una granada que pudiera explotar —¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?— le espetó Dib molesto. Pero Torke simplemente se vio tan sorprendido como antes —¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?—

—¡Lo sé!— intervino Rodd —¡Si no fuera porque le tengo cogido ahora mismo del brazo pensaría que es un holograma!—

—¡Yo igual!— apoyó Sarra y miró a Dib —¿Cómo lo haces?—

—¿Hacer _qué_?— le espeto el ojivioleta, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía. Tenía la idea vengativa de golpearlos a todos para liberarse. No estaba de humor para que hicieran con él lo que deseaban. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Suficiente.

—Suéltenme ahora mismo, o les juro que les hare tanto daño que ningún Medico podrá reconocerlos para cuando lleguen a las enfermerías— les siseo con veneno puro en sus palabras.

Por dos segundos, todos los demás lo miraron mudos. Pero casi al momento, atendieron a su orden. Sarra y Rodd lo soltaron y el grupo se aparto un poco de él, para darle espació.

El elevador siguió subiendo sin detenerse, al tiempo que Dib se alisaba malhumoradamente la camisa —¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes?— preguntó mirándolos con recelo —Apenas estoy llegando y ya andan molestándome. Si Gazlord o Membran quieren hablar conmigo solo tienen que decírmelo, no cargarme o sujetarme como un prisionero—

Sarra lo observa un poco antes de hablar —No lo había notado, pero… no te refieres a Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran por su titulo. Quiero decir que no antepones _Elite_ al nombrarlos— explica al ver la expresión confundida de Dib.

—Pero, todos somos Elites ¿No? Estamos en igualdad— comentó el ojivioleta contrariado. Pero es Torke quien se hace escuchar ahora —Por supuesto que no— explica ligeramente escandalizado —Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord, son la Elite de todos los Elites— explicó, como alguien que dice lo obvio.

Dib iba a decir algo como _Todos somos iguales, _pero el DING del elevador lo interrumpió. Todos salieron en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. El grupo de Soldados encaminó al ojivioleta hasta una sala de estricta seguridad. Todos tuvieron que hacerse un escáner de retina y PAK. Dib se sorprendió de que la base de registros lo incluyera como PERMITIDO, cuando Sarra le indicó que hiciera igual a ellos. Membran era responsable de eso sin duda.

La compuerta se abrió y lo primero que Dib vio fue una mancha negra que le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Cayó de espaldas con golpe seco y apenas pudo evitar un puntapié que iba directo a sus costillas. Rodó hábilmente en el piso y se irguió antes de que una bota militar se clavara en su pecho. Un sonoro WAM hizo temblar ligeramente el piso, cuando el metal se abollo abruptamente. Varios de los presentes profirieron algunos silbidos de sorpresa y admiración.

—Ugh ¿Y ahora _qué_ hice?— preguntó Dib, sujetándose el mentón adolorido, donde un labio partido y sangrante, se asomaba abruptamente —Llegue antes del fin de jornada. No me escape y –au, duele- no recuerdo haber hecho algo para molestarte Gazlord—

El Soldado de Zona Activa lo miró con recelo iracundo —¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS? ¡HACE HORAS QUE TÚ FRECUENCIA PAK DESAPARECIÓ DEL SISTEMA!— le gritó, al tiempo que cerraba la poca distancia entre ellos y lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa, para tenerlo cara a cara —Obviamente no estás muerto por que te estoy viendo la maldita cara en este momento— le siseó con veneno —¡ASÍ QUE EXPLICA DE UNA VEZ QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO! ¡ENVIÉ A MIS ELITES DE CONFIANZA A BUSCARTE HASTA DAR CONTIGO O LO QUE QUEDARA DE TI! ¡Y SI NO VOY A TENER TU CADÁVER MÁS VALE QUE ME RESPONDAS SINO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE EL PAK AHORA MISMO!— ordenó soltándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Dib chocara contra una mesa detrás de él.

—Está bien, está bien— exclamó el ojivioleta, frotándose adolorido la cintura, donde la esquina de la mesa se le había clavado sin tacto —Ugh, como duele— gimió sin mucho dolor, pero ya cansado de las rabietas de Gazlord.

—Estamos esperando, Di-bug— insistió ahora Membran, surgiendo de las sombras donde había permanecido oculto y colocándose al lado del ojiambar. Dib comprendió que la sala donde estaban, fuertemente resguardada, era un lugar donde Gazlord y Membran solían reunirse para hablar (quizás planear) cosas que ningún otro debía escuchar por accidente.

Se preguntó, mientras ordenaba a sus nano-bots desbloquear el candado en su frecuencia PAK, porque estaba ahí con ellos. Algo dentro de él le dijo que pronto sabría la respuesta a eso. Que no era un accidente ni causalidad.

Era algo peor. Mucho peor.

Sólo que la palabra aun no tomaba forma en sus labios. Como una pesadilla que se olvida al despertar.

—Perdón, ya esta— suspiró Dib, mirando de nuevo a Membran —Ya estoy de nuevo en línea, pueden revisarlo— animó con calma. El Científico Elite se frotó la barbilla pensativo, sacó un Palm de su PAK y lo revisó.

Dib se permitió el pensamiento de sorpresa al ver el aparato. Hacía mucho que él mismo no usaba el suyo, casi lo había olvidado desde que usaba sus nano-bots para todo; además, si necesitaba hacer transacciones era en modo directo desde su PAK.

—Es verdad— la voz de Membran hizo que todos lo miren —Di-bug está de nuevo en línea— anunció y fijó su mirada en el ojivioleta —¿Cómo has engañado a la Computadora de Los Controles Cerebrales?—

—No la engañé con mala intención— informó Dib fingiendo una calma genuina —Fui a Foodcourtia y me atacaron miembros de la resistencia—

—¿Te atacaron?— intervino Gazlord —¿Quiénes fueron?—

—No eran el gran snack— informó Dib, esperando sonar lo más naturalmente convincente —Intentaron tirarme a una fuente de ácido que improvisaron en los basureros. Era una fosa profunda, pero logre escapar. Me dispararon sin tregua y casi me matan, por es-—

—Por eso no llevas tu uniforme de Zona Activa— señaló Gazlord severamente. Dib sólo se limitó a asentir con calma, no quería hacerlo enojar más. No estaba de humor para aguantarlo.

—Sí, bueno— se frotó el cuello cansado —Entonces me lanzaron una lluvia de granadas y casi me matan de verdad. Me superaban en número— torció el gesto al recordar los rostros inmutables de Pep y Ka-rl mientras lo veían caer —Así que decidí esconder mi señal y hacerles pensar que ya estaba muerto. Estaba seguro que cargaban escáners y no falle al suponerlo. Pensaron que ya me habían eliminado y bajaron la guardia. Di un ataque sorpresa y logre salir de Foodcourtia sin más problemas— hizo una pausa y añadió —Ah, sí. Después fui a Nave Prima a recoger mis cosas y llegue justo poco antes del fin de jornada— dijo con aire resuelto.

—Dame una copia del programa que usaste para esconder tú señal de Los Controles Cerebrales— ordenó Membran con calma, pero la imperiosidad emanaba de sus ojos con fuerza. Decirle que _No_ sería un gran error. Y de hecho, en otros tiempos, Dib se hubiera puesto nervioso y hubiera evitado a toda costa que Membran se enterará de cómo rayos lo hizo.

Pero ya no hay más de esos tiempos.

Dib tomó el programa configurativo de los nano-bots, omitiendo cualquier relación con ellos y lo guardo en un Chip, el cual sacó del PAK y se lo extendió al Científico, que casi se lo arrebata de la pinza.

—Ciencia Real— susurró Membran fascinado, mirando el chip como si fuera lo más increíble del universo, antes de introducirlo en su PAK. Hubo una larga pausa, donde todos fijaron la vista en él. Dib no pudo evitar reconocer la mirada en todos, incluso en Gazlord. Era expectación. Vivida y pura expectación.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento alertó a Dib. Algo le decía que nunca debió darle esa configuración al Científico. Había algo mal en todo eso.

Algo torcido.

_Pero ya está hecho_ se dijo cruzando los brazos con resignación. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… y por otro lado, no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué más le daba lo que Membran hiciera con el programa? Eso no tenía que ver con él. Ese no era su problema.

No lo era.

—Sorprendente— exclamó Membran, sacando a Dib de sus pensamientos —¡CIENCIA REAL!— vitoreó, con una pinza al aire —¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba el Imperio! ¡ES LA PIEZA-!— el Científico guardó silencio de golpe, como si hubiera estado a punto de revelar algo importante. Algo _muy_ importante.

La tención del momento se remarcó bastante cuando todos miraron a Dib, como esperando que dijera algo que complementara esa frase… como si supiera lo que Membran quiso decir… lo que todos saben… lo que todos esconden…

Lo que nadie debe saber.

Dib sintió como repetía el sentimiento de estar cayendo en el acido… sólo que ahora no eran Pep y Ka-rl quienes lo miraban desde arriba. Ahora eran Gazlord y Membran… y estaban sonriendo.

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, y aun así no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

—Ven Di-bug— la voz susurrante de Membran casi le hizo saltar —Quisiera hablar contigo. Ambos en realidad— añadió mirando a Gazlord, que tenía su mirada fija en Dib.

—Claro— apenas alcanzó a responder el ojivioleta, sin saber como lo había hecho.

Gazlord hizo un gesto con la cabeza y de inmediato los cuatro Soldados de Zona Activa se retiraron respetuosamente. La habitación se quedó en un silencio pesado, donde los dos más altos se giraron al de baja unidad.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer en los laboratorios— comentó Membran, en tonó casual y relajado —No hay mucho tiempo, así que iremos directo al nacho con queso— informó a Dib, al tiempo que cruzaba sus pinzas, casi expectante —Responde a esta pregunta Di-bug— pidió amable —Si en caso de que, hipotéticamente hablando claro, hubiera nuevos líderes, nuevos Terribles Más Altos ¿Te opondrías a su voluntad?— cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente.

Dib hizo igual. Por un momento estuvo confundido y sorprendido por la pregunta. No por lo extraña que era, sino por lo reveladora.

El Científico dijo _líderes,_ no _líder._ Dos, no uno. _Dos_.

_En realidad, ya son lo bastante altos_ pensó, observando que le llevaban al menos cinco unidades _Y ambos son de la misma altura. Si siguen creciendo, lo cual es muy poco probable, o algo le pasa a los Terribles Más Altos actuales, sin duda ellos serían nuestros líderes _admitió preocupado. No lo sabía muy bien, pero tenerlos como la máxima autoridad en el Imperio lo inquietaba. Las palabras de Monc le cruzaban el PAK de forma alarmante. Torke tenía razón. Gazlord y Membran son la Elite entre la Elite. Son los más altos después de Los Terribles Más Altos… su voluntad, aun sin el máximo rango en Irk, es ya absoluta.

Oponerse a ellos, es en sí inútil.

_Creo que yo era el único Elite idiota que lo hacía_ sonrió mentalmente cansado _Ya no quiero pensar en esto. Soy un Irken Exiliado. Lo que pase en el Imperio ya no es mi problema… ya no hay nadie a quien deba rendirle cuentas. Nadie me está esperando y no tengo a nadie por quien esperar_ esas últimas palabras en su mente golpearon con frialdad sus dudas.

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con gentileza vacía —Soy un Irken Elite al servicio del Imperio. Mi fidelidad es por y para Irk, para nadie más. No importa quién o quienes sean nuestros líderes. Su voluntad es Ley y sus deseos mis órdenes—

—Mm. Con eso basta por el momento— dice Membran, golpeando las puntas de sus pinzas entre ellas con ligereza —En fin, es tiempo para la CIENCIA REAL— declara con triunfo y una pinza en alto, antes de mirar al ojiambar —Te veo a la hora acordada Gazlord, tendré grandes avances, grandes avances— le asegura antes de darles la espalda y salir de la sala.

Gazlord observa la compuerta, por donde el Científico a cruzado, unos momentos antes de que un suave PIP en su PAK anuncie que ha recibido un mensaje privado. Dib asume que es de Membran. Aunque se confunde un poco. Le pareció que por un breve instante, los ojos ámbar del más alto se abrieron solo un poco, en muestra de sorpresa.

Pero quizás fuera sólo su imaginación, porque cuando Gazlord se giró a verlo, lo hizo con la misma muestra de poder de siempre. Dib ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Había incluso llegado al pudo de verlo como algo natural. Algo que si bien no dejaba de ser peligroso, por alguna razón, no le molestaba. No era esa presencia tan imponente lo que en su momento le había molestado de él… era más bien su forma de pensar y actuar.

Pero esos fueron otros tiempos. Ahora ya no sentía coraje al verlo. La verdad ya no le importaba mucho… la verdad… la verdad era que ya nada le importaba… ni Zim… ni Kes… ni Pep y Ka-rl… ni nadie…

—Sígueme— ordenó Gazlord, dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la salida. Dib tomó inmediatamente su maleta para seguirlo sin responder. Ya había aprendido que con el más alto todo es obedecer de ya, o si no, hay que prepararse para una rabieta mortal… aunque admitía sentirse curioso de saber a dónde planeaba llevarlo.

Salieron al pasillo y en contra de todo lo que Dib hubiera esperado, Gazlord fue directo a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras centrales de La Inmensa.

El ojiambar lo miró sólo un momento antes de cruzar la puerta. El recién Exiliado Elite abrió su boca sorprendido. Esperaba que fueran a usar los elevadores, no porque no le gustaran las escaleras (le encantaban, era el único lugar en Nave Prima donde podía realmente pensar y sentirse vagamente seguro cuando seguía a Zim) pero el hecho de que un Irken Elite como Todos-son-basura-menos-yo-Gazlord las usara, bueno, eso era, era, ERA CASI UNA LOCURA.

Aun así lo siguió, claro. Subieron los escalones uno por uno, pasando varios niveles en completo silencio. Lo único que Dib había visto en todo el trayecto era la espalda del Soldado Elite, con su uniforme de Zona Activa reluciendo en completa pulcritud.

Por momentos se sintió vagamente desnudo con sus pantalones y camisa negra. Quizás porque estaba muy acostumbrado a su largo abrigo verde… si, quizás fuera solo la costumbre.

Se preguntó varias veces porque Gazlord había tomado esa ruta. Las escaleras eran una simple formalidad en los planos de las grandes naves. Estaban prácticamente obsoletas. La alta tecnología había hecho bien su trabajo con los nuevos medios de transporte interno, como elevadores y teletransportadores.

…así que con todo, menos entendía al ojiambar. Lo sabía tan orgulloso y prepotente, que la verdad, lo que menos hubiera imaginado, es que se rebajaría a usar las escaleras donde sólo se veían pequeños e insignificantes Conserjes de Limpieza.

_Bueno, en realidad es algo muy estratégico_ admitió aun sorprendido _Quizás no es tan tonto como pensaba que era_ hizo una pausa y recapacitó un poco _Bueno, su mejor amigo es Membran, y dudo que ese Científico se junte con cualquiera… pero aun así son muy similares en muchas cosas… como en lo casi locos que están_ suspiró mentalmente _El Soldado es adicto a golpear hasta matar cualquier cosa que no le guste, y el Científico tiene una fijación preocupante con las freidoras y la ciencia real_ _¡Vaya par!_ Piensa con preocupación, imaginando a Gazlord matándolo a golpes y a Membran usando los restos de su cuerpo en extraños experimentos con freidoras.

_Aun así, ellos serían mejores líderes que los actuales _admite con desagrado, recordando su primer encuentro con los máximos líderes de Irk y sintiendo pena por ellos. En serio ¿Qué sería de los Terribles Más altos Purpura y Rojo sin toda la Armada para protegerlos?

_Obviamente estarían ya muertos._

Se frotó el cuello con pereza, observando que dejaban a tras el nivel ochocientos veintinueve… ¿Cuánto más iban a subir?

Doce niveles después, Gazlord cruzó la compuerta ochocientos cuarentaiuno. Dib le siguió, agradecido de al menos tener que dejar de subir escaleras en pesado silencio… había que admitir que, por momentos, temió que el Soldado de Zona Activa se girara y lo cogiera desprevenido para lanzarlo fuera de las escaleras, donde un largo vacio lo esperaba hasta estrellarse contra el último nivel.

Gracias a Irk eso no pasó… aun…

Cruzó la compuerta y siguió al más alto por un largo y extenso pasillo. La decoración era sin duda muy imponente y elegante. El PAK le informó que estaban en la sección centro-oeste de La Inmensa, donde la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki había diseñado gran parte de la estructura. Eso lo impresionó bastante.

Gazlord se detuvo en una gran compuerta y esta se abrió a su paso.

—Vaya— suspiró Dib, al cruzar después del más alto y encontrarse con una habitación circular con un techo de bóveda; conformado por paneles de cristal blindado que dejaban ver el negro mar del espacio exterior. Las estrellas brillaban con suaves tintineos a lo lejos, maravillando a Dib… que por alguna razón horrible, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban.

Le habían pasado muchas cosas… cosas horribles que habían hecho que algo en su interior muriera… cosas que le habían hecho olvidar todo lo que en viejos tiempos, le había encantado. El espacio. El negro mar lleno de estrellas brillantes, formado por galaxias, nebulosas y energía cósmica.

Sentía que había olvidado muchas cosas… la mayoría de ellas eran cosas buenas… cosas que valía la pena recordar y que, de alguna forma, habían casi desaparecido de él.

No podía evitar sonreír _Las estrellas, había olvidado lo brillantes que eran_ piensa, olvidando por un momento donde está y con quien. Reacciona al sentir una mirada cargada de odio puro. Se gira inmediatamente, sonriendo avergonzado.

Gazlord está de pie a unos metros de él, mirándolo con tanto rencor, que es sorpresa que sus ojos no disparen lásers mortales.

—Perdón— sonrió Dib, al darse cuenta que había bajado la guardia con uno de los tantos Irken que deseaba verlo muerto… aunque se preguntó porque el ojiambar no lo había tratado de golpear como de costumbre.

—Ven— ordenó simplemente el más alto, pero el tono de su voz era claramente colérico y no daba pie a nada que no fuera obediencia. Dib se colocó a su lado de inmediato, esperando un puñetazo a modo de castigo.

Pero no lo hubo.

Eso, increíblemente, sólo lo preocupo más. Gazlord, en la corta experiencia que tenía hasta el momento, cuando no te golpeaba hasta matarte; era porque planeaba hacerte algo peor. El fugaz recuerdo de su última pelea en contra del más alto, donde había perdido en contra de sus propias técnicas copiadas en un chip y el beso que fue más como sentir unas pinzas clavándose en su squeedly-spoosh, no hizo otra cosa más que confirmarlo.

_Sé que debo preocuparme por lo que me va a hacer_ pensó, mirando el mar del espacio, donde conjuntos de estrellas brillaban con fuerza_ Pero… la vista desde aquí es muy buena_ tuvo que admitir casi embelesado. La Inmensa estaba pasando un Sector que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Los planetas que los rodeaban brillaban con potencia y en distintos colores. Un manto nebuloso los rodeaba, moviendo suavemente su brillante superficie gaseosa, que cambiaba en colores casi imposibles. Parecía acariciar la nave insignia con su gentil movimiento espacial… lo hizo preguntarse cómo se sentiría su tacto ¿Sería suave? ¿Solido? ¿Tendría olor o sabor? Sólo pensarlo le emocionaba. Poder estar ahí, observando algo que no pensaba posible o imaginable, hacía que olvidara por un momento lo cruel que podrían ser las cosas.

Alzó la mirada y observó las estrellas y planetas. Brillaban. Todos brillaban. Algunas estrellas formaban líneas onduladas que se alejaban hacia el infinito. Había planetas que parecían estar vivos, con la superficie de su atmosfera agitándose en espirales tormentosas.

Si. Era una vista increíble.

—Te gusta mucho el espacio—

—Sí— respondió Dib, mirando por un momento al más alto (porque sabía que si no lo hacia lo golpearía con ganas) —Este lugar es increíble. Se tiene una vista completa— añadió, mirando la sala donde estaban con detenimiento. Estaba vacía. No había equipo alguno que delatara la función que debía realizar ese lugar. Era como si alguien la hubiera mandado hacer especialmente para observar el espacio.

—Es un observatorio— explicó Gazlord, cruzándose de brazos y dando la espalda al ojivioleta —La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki lo mando construir durante su mandato. Nuestros líderes actuales no suelen venir a esta sección de la nave—

Dib no pudo imaginarse a los Terribles Más Altos Rojo y Purpura ahí, observando lo maravilloso y majestuoso del espacio. Era un consuelo que líderes anteriores pudieran pensar en otra cosa que sólo snacks.

_Aunque no son los únicos_ agregó en su mente, sabiendo que en realidad, todo Irken era fanático de los snacks. Obviamente a él le gustaban, especialmente el chocolate… pero le gustaba jactarse internamente de que no era lo único en que ocupaba su PAK.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si habría alguien más en el Imperio, aparte de él, que le gustaran las estrellas… lo dudaba un poco, pero quizás, con suerte, sí, tal vez sí.

Contemplo de nuevo el negro espacio, con sus millones de luces brillantes y tintineantes. Le gustaba ese lugar. _No sé a dónde voy a ser exiliado, pero espero que haya un firmamento espacial como este. Sería muy agradable _sonrió, divertido al encontrar una formación de estrellas que parecían un nacho. Eso motivó su ánimo y decidió encontrar nuevas formas. No tardó en descubrir conjuntos brillantes en formas de POOP sodas, un láser, una cubeta, un Voot, la cara de Lard Narr con cuernos incluidos… hasta notó una gran mancha de plasma multicolor que le recordó a cierto regordete dueño de un restaurante en Foodcourtia. Con todo y la espátula gigante. Hasta la expresión de enejó tenía.

_¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sizz Lord ahora?_ Se preguntó sonriendo _Seguramente debe estar torturando a sus pobres empleados y_ perdió su sonrisa. Recordó a Pep y a Ka-rl. No pudo evitar sentir un amargo sabor de boca.

Negó esos rostros y decidió buscar nuevas formas en las estrellas. No quería arruinar su buen humor… no valía la pena. _No valen la pena_ se dijo, tratando de convencerse… pero no pudo. Los recuerdos regresaron imparables.

El cayendo. Ellos observando. El acido. Su escape. El edificio abandonado. Monc. Las cicatrices de Pep. Las heridas de Ka-rl… su traición.

Se cruzó de brazos y perdió la mirada en el espacio. Varios Voot de patrullaje surcaron frente a él, pero no les prestó atención. Volvió a preguntarse qué hacia ahí ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Para qué había sobrevivido? ¿Para qué ha- —Dime algo—

Dib se giró tan bruscamente a Gazlord, que se lastimó el cuello. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Tanto así, que su voz lo asusto. El más alto seguía dándole la espalda —Si yo fuera un Terrible Más Alto ¿Qué harías?—

—Moriría por ti— respondió Dib, frotándose el cuello adolorido.

Hubo una breve pausa, antes de que Gazlord se girara a verlo. Parecía haber perdido el aliento por completo. Sus ojos ámbar estaban tan abiertos, que parecían querer salir de su rostro. Pero esa expresión se desvaneció por completo y lo miró con rabia. Como si lo hubiera ofendido terriblemente —¿Qué has dicho?— siseó, empuñando sus pinzas con fuerza, como preparando un golpe.

Dib lo miró confundido —La verdad— respondió —Si tú fueras nuestro Terrible Más Alto, no iría en contra de tu mandato. Soy un Irken fiel a Irk ¿Por qué habría de revelarme en contra de mis líderes? Además, no es como si p-¡UGF!— gimió ahogadamente, cayendo de rodillas por un puñetazo directo a su squeedly-spoosh.

—¡Levántate!— bramó Gazlord iracundo —¡LEVÁNTATE AHORA!—

Dib maldijo mentalmente y como pudo, se irguió vacilante. Sus ojos violetas encararon a los ámbar, antes de que él más alto lo sujetará del cuello de la camisa y lo jalara hacia él, cerrando el poco espacio entre ellos.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?—

—¿D-de qué, ugh, hablas?—

—¡No finjas!— vociferó Gazlord —¿Qué rayos tramas!—

—_¿Qué? _N-nog te entiendo— gimió Dib, adolorido.

El más alto lo fulminó —¡No finjas ser un _defecto_! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No eres _esto_!— y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso. El ojivioleta cayó de espaldas en un golpe seco. Alzó la mirada lo suficiente para mirar al Soldado, que parecía sumamente frustrado. Había odio y violencia, si, como de costumbre… pero parecía que estaba debatiéndose entre ideas cruzadas. Como si no supiera que hacer…

—¡BIEN!— gritó repentinamente el más alto, dándole la espalda y dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida —¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO MÁS VALE QUE RECUERDES LO QUE HAS DICHO!— y seguido de eso, cerró la compuerta con un estridente SLAM.

El eco del golpe quedo por unos segundos en la habitación, donde un confundido Irken de ojos violetas se preguntaba que había dicho para que el otro se molestara tanto… y luego de eso, agradeció no haber terminado la frase de "_Además, no es como si pudiera hacerlo. El PAK me mataría antes y no es como si tuviera deseos de morir por tu culpa"_ suspiró hondamente y se dejó caer en el piso del observatorio. Ya después se preocuparía por Gazlord y sus rabietas de smeet sin programación.

Prefería gastar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en ver las estrellas. Sonrió suavemente al saberse solo. Sentía que por el momento, necesitaba de esa quietud. Cerró sus ojos y entró en modo fuera de línea, mientras pensaba como sería el sonido del espacio.

Dib no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en perfecta calma, hasta que un PIP silencioso en su PAK, le alerto de la presencia de otro Irken en la habitación. No tuvo que abrir sus ojos. Sabía quién era. Los nano-bots ya lo habían reconocido desde que entró —Hola, Membran— saludo, irguiéndose, mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza. Le hubiera gustado descansar más tiempo. Sentía que lo necesitaba, pero bueno, cuando lo mandaran a su exilio, tiempo libre sería algo que tendría de sobra.

—¿Descansaste?— preguntó la voz relajada y alegra del Científico. Dib lo mira sonriendo —Si, me sirvió de mucho—

Membran lo observaba fijamente, mientras golpeaba las puntas de sus pinzas entre ellas —Bien— expresó, mirando a su alrededor —Este lugar te gustó mucho— afirma con voz desinteresada —Es un desperdicio de espacio—

Dib sintió escándalo puro al saber que un lugar tan increíble fuera denominado como _desperdicio de espacio_. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto —Que lástima si vas a quitarlo— suspiró derrotado, apreciando la gran vista —Es un lugar magnifico— _Bueno, cuando este en mi nuevo y exiliado hogar, construiré un lugar especial para ver las estrellas. Va a ser uno como este_ pensó más consolado.

—¿Magnifico?— inquirió Membran, observando la sala con un aire de profundo desagrado —Aquí no hay nada más que el techo. No sé que veía en este lugar la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki. No se puede hacer CIENCIA REAL— resaltó con una pinza al aire y añadió con disgusto—En este lugar olvidado—

Dib sonrió ligeramente —Membran, para ser un Irken de Ciencia me sorprende que no aprecies las estrellas—

El más alto observó el espacio sin agrado —El único interés que tengo en las estrellas es como crear algo que pueda hacerlas desvanecer sin dejar rastro— hizo una pausa y se frotó el cuello del uniforme, donde debería estar su mentón —Mmm, si, quizás reconfigurando la nomenclatura del, mmm, si, y con la ayuda de una potencia auxiliar para equilibrar los, sí, claro, sólo habría que recalibrar los, sí, sí, eso sería todo, sería tan fácil…— a Dib no le estaba gustando nada esa idea descrita en murmullos a medias —¡Pero no hay tiempo para otra cosa que no sea CIENCIA REAL!— declaró repentinamente el Científico y se giró al Irken de baja unidad —Ahora, gira ciento ochenta grados—

Dib se quedó en blanco —¿Quieres… qué _gire_?—

—Sí. Ahora— ordenó el más alto impaciente.

El ojivioleta suspiró cansado. No iba a discutir con el Científico adicto a las freidoras. Giró los ciento ochenta grados como se le ordenó, y quedó de espaldas a Membran. En eso sintió como le tocaron el trasero.

—¡OYE!— se giró Dib, visiblemente escandalizado —¿Q-QUÉ TE-¿Eh?— abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Mmm, así que era esto lo que cargabas en tu bolsillo ¿Un cráneo? M, no es Irken por lo que aprecio de la posible fisionomía. Un diseño hecho de un material completamente primitivo y obsoleto—observó, sujetando entre sus pinzas la pieza que Dib había sacado de GIR —No es Irken— remarcó de nuevo. Pero con más seguridad.

Dib sólo lo observaba sin aliento. No sabía que decirle. No podía explicarle que lo había conseguido de la unidad defectuosa de Zim… la cual estaba ahora en la maleta que reposaba en el piso, al lado de sus pies.

—¿Quién te dio esto?—

Dib miró a Membran fijamente —Ah, bueno— sonrió nervioso —N-no es algo así como muy _ciencia real_, así que no importa ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías dármelo, por favor?— preguntó, alzando una de sus pinzas.

Membran lo miró un momento. Estiró la figura en forma de cráneo para que Dib lo tomara y justo cuando el de baja unidad lo iba a hacer, la retiró.

La expresión de Dib era de un preocupado reclamo.

—Era broma, toma— rió Membran, y volvió a estirarle la pieza. Apenas las pinzas de Dib iban a tocarlo, el objeto fue retirado de nuevo.

—Era broma, aquí tienes— dijo el más alto de nuevo. El ojivioleta dudo en hacerlo, pero quería la pieza. Estiro las pinzas y de nuevo el cráneo fue retirado antes de que pudiera cogerlo.

—Mmm, esto se está volviendo divertido— rió Membran, sumamente complacido —¿Te molesta si me quedo con esto y hago un par de pruebas con él?—

—¡NO, POR FAVOR!— gritó Dib, sumamente escandalizado. Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta que le había alzado la voz al Científico —Pe-perdón— se disculpó inmediatamente —Pe-pero por favor no vayas a dañarlo. Por favor— insistió nervioso. Impotente.

Membran se irguió con autoridad, pero Dib podía leer en su presencia cierto placer morboso. No le agrado como lo miraba.

—Di-bug, acaso…— dijo en tonó ligero, completamente divertido —Acaso… ¿Me estas _suplicando_?— remarcó la última palabra con cierto descaro.

—Bu-bueno, en realidad— Dib tragó el aliento —N-no es tanto como si yo— Membran sacó un mini laser de su PAK y lo acercó a la pieza entre sus pinzas —¡NO LO DAÑES POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!—

Dib se cubrió la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y estaba seguro de que el más alto estaba sonriendo ampliamente debajo del cuello de su uniforme.

—Vaya, vaya, vaaaya— canturreó el Científico, visiblemente encantado con lo que estaba sucediendo —Di-bug esta suplicando, mmm, interesante— colocó los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura —¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con este giro inesperado en la balanza de poder?— desvió un poco la mirada y comentó al aire —Gazlord debe enterarse de esto—

—Por favor no le digas—

—Ya le mande un mensaje—

—Me lo temía— gimió el de baja unidad, visiblemente derrotado. Suspiró hondamente y cruzó sus brazos —Esta bien ¿Qué quieres a cambio de regresármelo?—

Membran lo observó fijamente por un momento. Parecía honestamente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado —¿Por qué quieres negociar una recuperación para _esto_?— mostró el objeto —¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?—

Fue ahora Dib quien lo miró fijamente. Sentía una especie de agonía inexplicable. Era como algo apresando su squeedly-spoosh con fuerza, no lo suficiente como para sofocarlo, pero si como para no dejarlo en paz nunca. Ese objeto era de GIR. No tenía que ver nada con él. No tenía nada que ver con él… y sin embargo, sentía como apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que dolía. Dolía tanto.

—Por favor Membran— _Esa cosa no tiene nada que ver conmigo _—No vayas a dañarlo— _¿Entonces porque no puedo dejar de sentir esta angustia? Me duele tanto _—Representa mucho para mí… significa mucho— _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _—Por favor no lo dañes— _Por favor regrésamelo. Regrésamelo. _

Membran cruzó las pinzas tras su espalda y miró a Dib. El aire se llenó de algo que el segundo no podría descifrar claramente… pero se le hacía tan familiar… vagamente familiar. Era como —Gazlord tenía razón—

—¿Eh?— Dib salió de su ensueño de golpe.

El Científico no había cambiado de postura. Parecía más rígido que de costumbre. Como una figura de autoridad incuestionable —Estás diferente— lo observa fijamente —¿Dónde ha quedado el desafío en tus ojos? Pareces vencido— es una afirmación tan cierta, que no hace otra cosa que herir más a Dib.

Membran cierra casi por completo el espacio entre ellos —El primer día que te conocí… recuerdo ese momento perfectamente. Tu postura sin fuerza en el sillón del recibidor de Gazlord. El semblante de derrota absoluta en tu rostro. No había nada más ahí que un perdedor. Alguien completamente inútil no sólo para el Imperio sino para cualquiera. No eras nada. No valías nada. Era mejor que desaparecieras, que murieras en ese momento para que dejaras de estorbar— El de baja unidad siente la fuerte presencia del Científico en ese momento. Es fuerte y sofocante. Es como casi dejar de respirar —Todo iba perfectamente… hasta que me regresaste la POOP soda—

El Científico retrocede tres pasos y extiende uno de sus brazos. La figura en forma de cráneo está en su puño, apresada fieramente por tres pinzas enguantadas.

—Te _vi_, Di-bug— habla el más alto, clavando la mirada en él —Cómo quizás nunca he _visto_ a nadie— y entonces surge la primera chispa. Dib primero no puede reconocerla completamente, hasta que se repite el efecto; primero son diminutas chispas blancas, con un brillo azul intenso. Y entonces pequeñas centellas relampagueantes alumbraron toda la habitación. Rayos mortales surgieron del puño en una especie de explosión muda.

Dib perdió el aliento. La habitación parecía encenderse y apagarse en todas direcciones. Las sombras parecían cobrar vida propia. De repente todo estaba vivo. Violentamente vivo.

Entonces recordó la existencia de la pieza que tan desesperadamente había querido recuperar. Su sorpresa se convirtió en terror al recordar que Membran la tenía en el mismo puño que estaba generando toda esa violenta energía _¡EL DIJE!_ algo dentro de él pareció golpearlo con demencia y lo impulsó sin darse cuenta_ ¡GAZ! _

No supo lo que hacía hasta que vio como sus pinzas se serraban sobre el puño de Membran. Por un segundo fue como cubrir un sol. Y entonces cerró violentamente la quijada por la descarga eléctrica que le partió el cuerpo. Quería gritar. Quería morir —¡MEMBRAN BASTA!— era como si lo estuvieran desollando vivo —¡POR FAVOR!— suplicó, aferrándose al puño del Científico con todo su ser.

Quería gritar.

Quería morir.

Pero sólo podía pensar en el dije.

Sólo podía pensar en protegerlo y no dejar que lo calcinaran por completo.

Sólo podía pensar en Gaz.

Gaz.

Gaz.

Gaz.

_¡GAZ!_

La descarga paró violentamente, así como había empezado. Sin más tención el cuerpo del ojivioleta, cayó al piso de rodillas. Respiraba jadeos agónicos, mientras terminaba de perder el equilibrio y caía de cara al piso.

Había una niebla de humo en el ambiente, junto a un olor a quemado. Era desagradable y se pegaba a su squeedly-spoosh con demasiado peso. Casi no podía respirar. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos contraídos por el dolor solo miraban el piso, hasta que algo cayó frente a él. _Eso _reboto tres veces antes de quedar estático. Parecía un pedazo de carbón. Humeaba y algunas de sus orillas aun estaban encendidas en un rojo vivo.

No sabía lo que era. No lo reconocía.

—Te mentí hace unos momentos— una voz conocida le llegaba desde lo lejos… parecía tan distante —Tú no fuiste el primero a quien pude _ver. _Cuando conocí a Gazlord la primera vez, supe de inmediato que debíamos estar juntos. Unidos como un equipo invencible. En ese momento no supe porque pensé eso, así que lo adjudique al hecho de que él era el único Elite Superior, aparte de mí— se hace una pausa —Pero ahora recuerdo otra cosa de ese momento. Fue algo como un conocimiento completo y cierto… simplemente lo supe… sólo llegó a mi— Dib siente punzadas estremecedoras al tiempo de que algo lo coge de las axilas y lo levanta sin tacto. Queda suspendido en el aire sin sentido, hasta que algo alza su rostro por la barbilla.

Su mirada vacilante y desconcertada por el dolor que siente, tarda en enfocar un rostro. Todo está borroso. No lo reconoce. No sabe quién es.

Entonces vuelve a escuchar la voz. Ahora más cercana. Más nítida.

—Cuando _vi_ a Gazlord, no sólo supe que deberíamos estar juntos. Sino que él nunca me traicionaría. Que nunca me abandonaría. Que podía confiar en él ciegamente por siempre— Dib siente como el PAK está empezando a reparar su cuerpo. Su visión se está aclarando y sus pensamientos reinician lentamente —Y cuando te _vi,_ Di-bug, cuando pude _verte_ claramente, sucedió lo mismo… pero completamente invertido. Eres completamente opuesto a él. Tú no vas a serme leal. Tú vas a abandonarme. Tú solo vas a decepcionarme. ¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI!—

Dib parpadea pesadamente, distingue entre el agudo dolor de su cuerpo el cálido aliento de Membran. Ahora recuerda donde está. Con quien esta. Que pasó. Que está pasando… pero aun hay tanto dolor. Tanto que enmudece su garganta y sólo la usa para lo más vital; respirar.

—No he dejado de ponerte a prueba una y otra vez Di-bug. Sé que lo sabes. Sé que sabes que he intentado matarte una y otra vez. Qué lo _hemos_ intentado continuamente— Dib lo escucha claramente. Escucha el rencor y odio en su voz, tan claro, tan nítido, tan mortal —Una y otra vez Di-bug. Un intento detrás de otro y todos han sido un fracaso. No he podido conseguirlo. Gazlord no ha podido conseguirlo. Torke y los otros no han podido conseguirlo ¿QUÉ RAYOS SE NECESITA PARA MATARTE?—

El grito de rabia resuena en la habitación con fuerza, casi haciendo mudo el golpe seco de Dib, al ser lanzado al piso con violenta fuerza.

Ahora está de cara el piso; apenas puede distinguir el nuevo dolor. La descarga eléctrica que recibió ha inhibido por mucho su percepción corporal. No sabría lo que le paso si no fuera por sus nano-bots. Estaría muerto si no fuera por ellos. Fueron ellos. Ellos fueron los que aun le mantenían con vida, al haber absorbido casi toda la fuerza de la descarga que pudo freírlo literalmente desde adentro.

_Gracias_ pensó conmovido _Si no fuera por ustedes yo, yo… Gracias… mis amigos. Mis únicos verdaderos amigos… gracias por no haberme abandonado… gracias…_

—¿Porqué no te mueres de una vez?— Dib no puede levantarse aun, sólo puede mirar como las botas del Científico se colocan frente a él —¡Sólo desaparece de nuestras vidas! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡DESAPARECE, LÁRGATE, BÓRRATE!— las pinzas de Membran aparecen frente a él, sujetando su cuello con fuerza feroz. Dib es encarado sin voluntad hacia el más alto. Empieza a resentir la presión en su cuello que le impide respirar. Va a matarlo. Membran va a-

DING

—¿Eh? ¿Qué esta-? ¡MEMBRAUAGH!—

—¡OUGH!—

—¡NG!— ahogó Dib, cuando dos pesos se le fueron encima. Uno fue Membran. El otro fue Gazlord, que de alguna forma cayó sobre los dos. _Esto sería muy divertido si no fuera porque estoy todo adolorido y casi me matan… dos veces seguidas_ piensa, sin nada de ánimo.

—Ggh, mi cabeza— se irgue el ojiámbar, frotándose adolorido la frente, que golpeó limpiamente el piso haciendo un golpe seco bastante nítido —¿Membran?— pregunta arrodillado a un lado del Científico, que cayó sobre Dib, pero al igual que él, se pegó de cara al piso —¿Membran?— insiste, ahora preocupado al ver que no le responde. Inmediatamente lo toma de los hombros y lo recuesta en su regazo con cuidado —¿Membran? ¡MEMBRAN!— lo llama severamente.

Al verse libre al fin de todo el peso, Dib se obliga a erguirse con ayuda de los nano-bots —Es-esta inconsciente, creo que se—

—¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA!—

El tic nervioso en el ojo de Dib regresa de golpe —¿CÓMO VA A SER ESTO MI CULPA? ¿TENGO CARA DE QUE PUEDO HACERLE ALGO?—

—¡CÁLLATE MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡CLARO QUE ESTO ES TÚ CULPA! ¡HE RESBALADO CON ALGO QUE ESTOY SEGURO ES OBRA TUYA!—

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ESTA MUERTO ESTA INCONSCIENTE POR SE PEGO DE CARA!—

—¡CLARO QUE SE DESMAYO IDIOTA, ES UN CIENTÍFICO! ¡ES TODO PAK Y NADA DE CUERPO!—

—¡ESO NO ES MI CULPA! ¡ADEMÁS SOLO TIENES QUE LLEVARLO A LA…!— Dib alza una pinza para coger a Membran de un costado, cuando sin aviso, apenas hace un poco de presión y se gana un puñetazo en la cara al tiempo que una carcajada histérica resuena sin aviso.

Dib casi cae de espaldas, sino es porque alcanzo a apoyarse en un brazo. La boca le sangraba abiertamente y por instinto se cubrió los labios con dolor. Pero… pero aun así… aun así lo vio. Lo vio todo.

Tenía la intención de coger a Membran del costado, tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería; para que Gazlord lo dejara en paz… pero apenas hizo algo de presión con sus pinzas, el Científico abrió los ojos de golpe y le dio un puñetazo bien dado en la quijada… antes de soltar una carcajada estridente que lo hizo rodar sobre el regazo de Gazlord y lo dejó tirado en el piso.

Y fue ahí donde Membran pareció reaccionar. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las pinzas a la altura de sus labios, que aun permanecían ocultos en el cuello alto.

El Científico se giró a su alrededor frenético. Aterrado miró a Dib y luego al ojiámbar. El Soldado sólo lo miraba incrédulo. Era obvio para Dib que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa carcajada ridícula en su vida de conocerlo.

Membran se puso pálido —¡OLVIDEN LO QUE PASÓ! ¡OLVÍDENLO!— gritó histérico, cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza —¡AAAAAH! ¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!—

Dib permaneció en su lugar sin aliento. Gazlord tampoco hizo intento de hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar los gritos del Irken Científico.

Después de unos momentos, Membran se calmó, dejó de cubrirse el rostro y miró al ojivioleta fijamente —Espero que entiendas que voy a tener que matarte—

—¿Eh, de nuevo?— soltó Dib.

—¿Qué fue eso?— intervino Gazlord, mirando a su igual seriamente.

Membran cerró sus puños con fuerza —N-no es mí culpa ¡Es completamente involuntario!— y alzó los brazos antes de golpear el piso violentamente —¡NO ES MI CULPA! ¡ODIO MI CUERPO! ¡ES HUMILLANTE NO ESTAR EN CONTROL DE ÉL! ¡LO ODIOOOO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!— gritaba furioso, golpeando continuamente el piso metalico, como deseando matarlo —¿POR QUÉ UN IRKEN SUPERIOR COMO YO TIENE _ESTO_ EN SU CUERPO? ¡SOY UN ELITE! ¡SOY UN GENIO! **¡SOY PERFECTO!—**

_Yo más bien diría que tienes un gran ego _pensó Dib con pena. Fue entonces cuando un brillo eléctrico saltó de los guantes. El único de baja unidad se movió sin pensarlo —¡QUÍTATELOS!— gritó, pero ya se había lanzado sobre el Científico. El más alto cayó de espaldas y Dib le quitó de un tirón cada prenda antes de lanzarlas al otro extremo de la sala.

Dos sonoros BANG's resonaron de ambos guantes. Los dispositivos en ellos, responsables de generar las descargas, explotaron violentamente y abollaron el metal. No hicieron mayor daño a la estructura, pero de haber estado aun en el Científico pudieron bien destrozarle ambas muñecas… o ambos brazos.

—Ugh—

—¿Eh?— Dib bajó la mirada y observó a Membran quejándose. Inmediatamente lo tomó de los hombros y lo irguió de un movimiento —¿Te dañaste las pinzas? ¿Dónde te duele?— pregunta observando las desnudas muñecas, ligeramente quemadas —¡Uf!— exhala aliviado, mientras una de sus extremidades mecánicas surge del PAK y le pasa el pequeño botiquín portátil que siempre lleva consigo.

—Debes tener más cuidado. Tus inventos son buenos, pero te harán una de sus víctimas si te descuidas— le advierte, mientras saca unos vendajes y un espray para el dolor.

Después de unos minutos termina —Ya esta— sonríe abiertamente —Esto bastara hasta que el PAK termine de hacer las reparaciones— explica, guardando el botiquín con ayuda de una extremidad mecánica.

Membran mira sus pinzas vendadas sin decir nada. Dib iba a preguntarle si aun le dolía algo más, cuando un puñetazo en la mejilla lo hizo caer de costado _Ugh, ya se me hacía demasiado bueno esto de que Gazlord no me golpeé a cada rato_. Ahoga un gemido y se sienta de nuevo en el piso —Te apuesto a que me vas a decir que es mi culpa— asegura mirando al Soldado Elite con reproche, mientras se frota la mejilla —Es lo único que me sabes decir—

—Cállate, si bien sabes que esto es tú culpa— le sisea con veneno.

—¿Y yo qué hice?— pregunta y el Soldado de Zona Activa lo fulmina con rabia y le lanza algo que no alcanza a ver que es, pero le da de lleno en la frente —¡AUGH! ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ! ¿QUÉ TE PA-eh? ¡AAH! ¡MI DIJE!— grita el de baja unidad, cogiendo la _cosa_ que le habían arrojado. Era una especie de carbón desfigurado. Era su dije. Fue, mejor dicho, el dije de ella.

_Oh, no… ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir a Ga-?_

FZZT

FZZZZT

Dib se sujetó la cabeza con dolor —Ungh—

FZZT

FFZZZT

FZZT

Abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras se frotaba el cuello. El cuerpo aun le dolía mucho, pero se sentía mejor. Miró el dije completamente calcinado y se sintió fatal. GIR seguramente lo iba a buscar cuando despertara _Si es que algún día lo hace_ pensó _Zim nunca va a regresar… GIR nunca va a despertar… _miró fijamente la pieza entre sus pinzas y la alzó a la altura de sus ojos _Me pregunto… ¿Qué será peor? ¿Abandonar a alguien… o que te abandonen? _suspiró lleno de pesar _Me pregunto si ¿Mm? ¿Por qué de repente se puso oscuro?_ Dib se gira curioso, sólo para encarar a Gazlord y Membran. Ambos están de pie, mirándolo con rabia infinita. Son sus imponentes sombras las que le han quitado la luz.

—Aah, entonces es verdad. Así que esa maldita porquería con la que resbale es importante para ti ¿Eh?— el ojiambar habla fríamente, cerrando sus pinzas en puños —Te lo dio alguien que consideras importante ¿No?—

Dib se irgue de un salto y se aleja de ellos al tiempo que los más altos cierran la distancia y lo obligan a quedar contra la pared. El Irken de baja unidad no tiene que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ambos piensan hacerle daño. Mucho daño.

—¿Quién fue, eh?— le inquiere Membran, rabioso como nunca —¿Acaso un asqueroso defecto de baja unidad?—

Dib los mira sin aliento —¿Por qué están AUGH!— ahoga el dolor, cuando sin aviso ambos Irken de alta unidad lo sujetan al mismo tiempo del cuello. La fuerza de ambas pinzas sobre su garganta es increíble. Apenas puede respirar, pero siente como las puntas se le están clavando en la piel. Siente su sangre surgir de las magulladuras que están haciendo.

—**¿QUIÉN TE DIO ESA MALDITA COSA?—** gritan ambos, emitiendo cada uno esa aura de poder sofocante.

Dib no sabe qué rayos está pasando. No sabe qué rayos les pasa a esos dos.

FZZT

Dib cierra sus ojos con dolor punzante. Algo lo ha golpeado. No. Algo, algo lo ha _tocado._

FZZZZT

_¡DIME QUIEN ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO!_

_¡DIME A QUIEN LE ERES LEAL!_

_¡DIME QUIEN ES!_

_¡DIME!_

_¡TE ODIO!_

_¡TE ODIO!_

FZZT

Abre sus ojos. Dib abre sus ojos con tal fuerza que duele. Quema. Arde como el fuego sobre la piel. Esas voces. Esos gritos. No sabe de dónde han llegado. No sabe de donde vinieron los reclamos. El dolor. El odio.

La soledad.

Pero nada ha cambiado. El dolor en su cuello, la sangre que escurre de las heridas que Gazlord y Membran le están haciendo aun continúan. Aun están ahí. Aun está pasando.

Y… y aun así… aun así siente que se fue por mucho tiempo. Siente que pasó algo… pero solo recuerda que lo _tocaron. _Que algo lo _tocó._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ piensa, sintiendo lagrimas en sus ojos al tiempo que aferra con sus pinzas los antebrazos de Membran y Gazlord _¿Qué espero hacer con esto?_ Aprieta con fuerza y de un tirón los retira. Pero no los suelta. Los aferra con fuerza. Puede sentir como más sangre sale de su cuello. Quizás acaba de ayudar a auto-desgarrarse _¿Por qué voy a hacerlo? Nada va a cambiar_ esta jadeando sin fuerzas. La sangre esta mojando su camisa. Escucha el goteo de la misma haciendo eco en el silencio.

Hace más presión en los antebrazos que no ha soltado.

Alza la mirada como puede. Observa sin sorpresa como Gazlord y Membran están salpicados de su sangre. Parecen sorprendidos _Parecen casi inofensivos_ piensa y sonríe cálidamente _No sé porque hago esto _con fuerza sorprendente, los jala hacia él. Siente el pesado golpe de ambos al chocar contra su cuerpo _Nada va a cambiar con esto _sin esperar a su reacción, aprovecha y los abraza; cruza los cuellos de ambos con sus brazos, haciendo que las cabezas embonen perfectamente sobre sus hombros. Siente alientos cálidos en su cuello y los abraza con más fuerza hacia él.

_No sé que estoy haciendo… nada va a cambiar con esto… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que les he fallado…_

_¿Qué será esta melancolía? Siento como si los hubiera abandonado… siento como si… _

—Perdón si no lo dije antes, pero…— habla con voz apagada, casi sin aliento —Gracias por salvarme de caer Gazlord, gracias por la habitación Membran— cierra sus ojos pesadamente —Gracias por todo— susurra antes que todo su cuerpo pierda la tensión y caiga vencido al piso.

Creé escuchar algo… pero todo desaparece de su conciencia.

…_siento como si debiera reponerles el tiempo perdido… como si les hubiera fallado…_

… _siento que mi lugar es…_

FZZZT

FZT

FZZZT

FZZT

FZT

FZZZT

…

…

…

Mensajes, mensajes, fantásticos mensajes, cha-la-la… laaaaa.

**maestro jedi** (Qué tal? Espero la andes pasando bien. Sobre Dib ¿Quién dijo que se rindió? Espera y veras que pasa. Sobre la sangre, aquí hubo bastante… sobre mi sello… ¿Tengo un sello? Porque entonces creo que serian las escenas de violencia… y aun me faltan varias [risa malévola] Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Pásala bien) **toaneo07** (Hola, gracias por tu mensaje. Sobre Gaz y Zim, bueno, lo sabrán a su tiempo. Sobre lo que escribió en su cuarto, es… tu sabes… esas cosas científicas… ¿Cuántos capítulos faltan? Buena pregunta. Estoy poniéndome al corriente. Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo) **ariam18** (Felicidades. Eres el primer mensaje que se acerca a lo que va a suceder. ¿Dark? Muy acertado ¿Qué si te va a impactar? No tienes idea. Gracias por tu mensaje) **Kamui Silverfox** (Hola! Espero la estés pasando muy bien. Me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te gustara. Sobre el dije, todo a su tiempo, ya verás. Gracias por lo que dices de Monc, y eso que aun lo veremos más en la INS. Sobre lo que le deparo a Dib… mejor te hago ansias. ¿Gazlord intentara algo? No es el único, Membran le ayudara en eso. Son inseparables ese par. Nave Prima aun saldrá más adelante. Sorpresas y sorpresas esperan… algunas más fuertes que otras. Admito que he trabajado más en pulir el final… que termine extendiendo bastante en mi cabeza y ya estoy plasmando en mi laptop. Gracias por el maravillosos apoyo [reverencia] Pásala genial!) **Naruto-Man** ([sonrojo intenso] Wow, muchas gracias. La verdad creo que me das mucho merito. Al contrario, gracias a ustedes lectores por el apoyo. Este fic no hubiera crecido tanto sin ustedes. Te agradezco el gran apoyo y me da gusto que te guste la trama como hasta ahora. Muchas inesperadas han paso y aun faltan más. Espero continuar con el buen ritmo de actualización. Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo. Pásala muy bien… y creo que este capítulo respondió un poco tu pregunta. Si no, oh, bueno, los siguientes lo harán… vaya que lo harán) **Lady** **Near** (Holaaa! Gracias por tu grandioso mensaje! Muchas gracias! Sobre lo que sucedió en Nave Prima, no te culpo. Yo me sequé varias lagrimas antes de terminar de escribirlo. Especialmente con Wisconsin, Mem y Weki. Fue lo que más me llego. Si, Dib apenas se está dando cuenta de que Zim quizás no sería quien fue si alguien hubiera estado a su lado… tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente. Oh, y GIR, pobre GIR. Lo sé, fue cruel, pero así son las cosas… a veces tan crueles como inesperadas. Sobre la Tierra, Gaz y Papá Membrana, no tienes una idea. No, no es eso que piensas. Eso tampoco. Quisiera decírtelo, pero tendré que hacerte sufrir un poco más. Descuida, valdrá la pena. Este capítulo puede que ya haya resuelto algunas dudas que tenias, o eso espero. Así que Invasor ¿Eh? Bien, pronto veras la fiesta. Gracias de nuevo por todo el maravilloso apoyo [Reverencia] Pasala muy bien!) **Eldar Lisswen** **Sariethel** (QUÉ BUENO ES VERTE DE VUELTA! Espero que tu saluda vaya súper-muy-bien. Qué bueno que te guste como va todo hasta el momento. ¿Drama? Si, muy cerca de lo que está pasando. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Muchas de tus dudas serán respondidas más adelante, lamento hacerte sufrir un poco más. Es verdad, ambas volvimos, así que vamos a divertirnos un poco ¿Va? Gracias de nuevo por tu increíble apoyo [Reverencia] Cuídate mucho!) **hikari2** (Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y qué bueno que te guste como está quedando todo. Me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior fuera tan emotivo para ti, ojala este igual. Gracias de nuevo y cuídate mucho) **irken Dan**(Hola, ojala la estés pasando muy bien. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Y para aclarar tus dudas, si hay una escena, te pongo los asistentes. Sobre _la amiga_ que saldrá contigo, con gusto. Pueden ser ambos si gustas. La escena de la fiesta será dentro de poco, pero espero que no te moleste si no hago mucho resalte en todos. Parte de la trama, lo juro. Gracias de nuevo y me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia. Se avecinan más sorpresas.) **iukarey** (Hola de nuevo! Lamento las lagrimas, pero no te culpo. Yo andaba igual cuando lo escribía. Si, dan ganas de darle no un abrazo, sino un ABRAZOTE a Dib y de paso a GIR. ¿Zim está muerto? Especifica lo que significa muerto… porque nada es lo que parece… por mucho tiempo. Si, te estoy confundiendo, pero hasta el final lo vas a entender. Lo juro. Espero seguir con el buen ritmo. La verdad estoy a paso por paso. Apenas y tengo algo y voy sobre la marcha. Admito que he trabajado más el final de lo que esperaba. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el increíble apoyo [reverencia] ¡Cuídate mucho y pásala muy bien!) **3liaNav** (Hola de nuevoooo! Ojala la estés pasando increíble. No eres la única, yo llore y varios más aceptaron haberlo hecho. Somos todos muy sentimentales [risa suave mientras seca el llanto] Si. Hay más dudas gracias a Monc y lo del cuarto de Zim. Lo que sigue es sólo sorpresa tras sorpresa. Este capítulo sin duda fue de esa muestra, espero que te haya gustado como quedo. Claro que tis mensajes no son incoherencias! Faltaba más! Al contrario, son siempre bien recibidos. Muchas gracias por todo el increíble apoyo que me das en cada uno. Gracias también por los buenos deseos. Me hace feliz que te guste como va todo en la trama. Espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan resuelto o al menos un poco. [Reverencia] De nuevo mil gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho) **Charlotte** **Baudelaire** (Me da gusto verte de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y los buenos deseos. Al contrario, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todo el maravilloso apoyo que me has brindado. Cada mensaje a sido fantástico. Te doy mi más sincera gratitud [reverencia] No sería nada sin ustedes. Descuida, seguiré tus consejos al pie de la letra. Cuídate mucho!)**Kerigma** (Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y sobre tu duda, revisa el final del capítulo 17. Eso es el _tiempo de vida_ que tiene Di-bug, te dará una pista de más o menos cuanto a pasado… pero la realidad, _realidad_, no te la puedo decir. Secreto de Estado [pose de agente del FBI] Cuídate mucho)


	22. LA INMENSA Y EL DÍA LIBRE DE MEMBRAN

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Si puedo decir algo, es que el poder mental apesta si te lo tomas muy enserio.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una succión que lo arrastraba hacia abajo. Un pánico violento surgió pero inmediatamente fue evaporado al reconocer donde estaba. Era un tubo regenerativo de las Enfermerías y el líquido estaba siendo drenado. Sus pies tocaron el fondo del tanque y la mascarilla de aire le fue retirada sin problemas. Del susto ni la había sentido en su boca.

La tenue iluminación subió de intensidad y un brazo mecánico surgió del techo para entregarle un empaque sellado. Lo abrió inmediatamente y sacó una larga toalla para cubrir su desnudez.

El DING de la compuerta al abrirse apagó las luces internas y asomó la vista de la enfermería más grande que Dib hubiera imaginado nunca.

¿Cómo rayos dió ahí?

_¿Cómo rayos dí aquí? _Piensa, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado _Ug, si, es verdad, mi cuello_ se toca instintivamente el espacio entre sus hombros y cabeza _Creo que voy a tener unas buenas marcas de eso_ se resigna, sintiendo pequeñas protuberancias lineales y delgadas.

Da un paso fuera del tanque y un Medico se aparece rápidamente frente a él —Buen inicio de jornada, Elite Di-bug— lo saluda, extendiéndole una bolsa sellada con el inconfundible uniforme de Soldado de Zona Activa.

Ahora recordaba que Gazlord hacia mucho escándalo cuando no lo traía puesto… ese sujeto era tan raro a veces.

—Muchas gracias, es justo lo que necesitaba— sonríe, aceptando el empaque. El Médico se ruboriza violentamente de un verde oscuro y habla nervioso —G-gra-gracias s-s-señor, pu-puede pasar a cambiarse a-al vestidor d-de E-elites, si-sígame por favor— y se gira sobre sus talones con prisa. Dib lo sigue con calma, observando que todos lo miran de reojo con bastante atención. Eso lo pone nervioso. No puede evitar sonrojarse de pena.

_Www, ya dejen de mirarme, me siento como un experimento mal hecho_ piensa, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con el empaque del uniforme. No puede evitar sentirse ridículo.

—A-aquí esta se-señor— se detiene el pequeño Irken, en una compuerta que dice VESTIDORES ELITES en una placa lateral.

—Muchas gracias— le sonríe el más alto, entrando para cambiarse. Entre más pronto se deshaga de su desnudez, mejor. Las compuertas abren y cierran con un melodioso DING, mientras él abre la envoltura para vestirse. Saca el uniforme y hace una pausa al descubrir su reflejo en uno de los espejos. Tiene dos juegos de líneas a cada lado del cuello.

Las toca sin darse cuenta… su memoria recuerda lo que pasó… pero aun no termina de entender por qué lo hizo. Estuvo a punto de morir tres veces seguidas. Primero lo electrocutaron, después casi lo asfixian y al final, es una mezcla de asfixia y casi ser auto degollado. Membran participó en los tres intentos, siendo el causante de los dos primeros, y recibiendo ayuda al final de Gazlord.

Eso le hizo recordar que el Científico había admitido abiertamente que ambos llevaban varios intentos fallidos de asesinato en su contra.

_¿En verdad quiero seguir tratándolos?_ Se pregunta con algo de pánico mientras se viste _¿Y con todo lo que han tratado de hacerme cómo es que llegue a pensar que YO les debía algo? Creo que Monc ha tenido razón. Están locos y son peligrosos y_ deja la camisa a medio camino de su torso. Baja la mirada con pesar y reanuda lo que estaba haciendo _Si. Gazlord y Membran han intentado matarme… nada nuevo…_ contrae su rostro con dolor al recordar a Pep y a Ka-rl _Nada nuevo _reconoce con amargura.

Termina de vestirse y sale de la habitación. El pequeño Médico lo ha estado esperando y sonríe al verlo —Señor, tiene una llamada de Elite Gazlord, señor—

Dib no sabe si sonríe de pánico o terror —Gracias ¿Dónde puedo tomar la comunicación?—

—Hay una sala privada de este lado, sígame por favor señor—

Dib lo sigue hasta una habitación al fondo, que parece más una sala de descanso. El pequeño Medico Irken activa un monitor de comunicación y transfiere la llamada que estaba en espera.

El inconfundible rostro furioso de Gazlord aparece en toda su gloria —Hola Gazlord, buen— /¿POR QUE RAYOS TARDASTE TANTO EN CONTESTAR? ¡ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL!/ Dib forzó dolorosamente la sonrisa —Sí, buen inicio de jornada para ti también—

/¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VEN AL PUERTO DE VOOTS DEL NIVEL TRES MIL DOCE AHORA MISMO! ¡TIENES DIEZ MINUTOS!/

El de baja unidad lo miró incrédulo —Espera, eso está como a cinco mil niveles abajo. Al menos me tomará como una hora y—

/¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA!/ bramó Gazlord iracundo /¡SI NO LLEGAS AQUÍ A TIEMPO VOY A QUITARLE EL PAK A ESA ELITE CIENTÍFICO DE MEMBRAN!/

/¡NO POR FAVOR TERRIBLE ELITE GAZLORD!/ Dib escuchó la inconfundible voz de Grechel al fondo (Gazlord se giró a ver algo a su derecha). ¿Qué hacia ella con- /Por mi adelante ¡Eso sería divertido!/ Ey, esa era Sarra /¡TÚ CÁLLATE IDIOTA!/ de nuevo Grechel /¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITA DIENTES DE LATA?/

/Basta ambas/ ordenó una serena voz y la pantalla se movió a la derecha para mostrar a Membran, que veía algo en la misma dirección /No te preocupes Grechel, Di-bug va a llegar a tiempo/ aseguró con calma y encaró la pantalla antes de hablar con veneno puro /Y más vale que sea así porque si pierdo a uno de mis valiosos Científicos Di-bug, a uno solo, te voy a arrancar cada extremidad tuya de la forma más dolorosa posible. Es. Una. Promesa./ le aseguró y regresó la pantalla a Gazlord, que tenía tan mala expresión como de costumbre /Tienes cinco minutos/ y colgó.

Dib se quedo en blanco dos segundos antes de reaccionar —¡Pero acababas de decir que tenía diez minutos antes!— le recriminó al monitor, que ya mostraba el fondo de pantalla en negro con el logo de Irk rebotando de lado a lado.

Ahogó un grito de rabia y salió de la Enfermería a paso veloz, mientras gritaba mentalmente majadería y media en contra de ciertos Irkens de alta unidad. Uno de ellos era un Soldado y el otro un Científico.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta dar con la salida de emergencia que daba a las escaleras. Cerró la compuerta detrás de él y se asomó al gran vacío que rodeaba la casi infinita escalera en espiral. Hizo una mueca de inseguridad. Casi cinco mil niveles. Cuatro mil novecientos setentaiocho, para ser exactos. Iba a ser la caída libre más larga de todas.

PIP.

El PAK informa que ya perdió un minuto y quince segundos.

Inhala y exhala con fuerza, antes de tomar vuelo… y salta. Su cuerpo cae a gran velocidad en el negro vacio. Pega los brazos al cuerpo y cierra las piernas con firmeza, para ganar más velocidad. Cierra los ojos para protegerlos y deja que los nano-bots naveguen por él. Nivel siete mil ochocientos trece. Nivel siete mil doscientos cuarenta. Seis mil seiscientos cuarentaicinco. Cinco mil trescientos… cuatro mil doce… tres mil _¡Es hora de intentar frenar!_ Los millones de nano-bots explotan a su alrededor formando líneas que se disparan a los muros y cualquier cosa que pueda frenarlo.

Estridentes rechinidos gritan en el eco del vacío. Casi no puede soportar el frenado. Parece como si su squeedly-spoosh fuera a salirse por la boca. Pero de la misma forma, comienza a perder velocidad hasta frenar casi en seco. Queda colgado en la nada, jadeando pesadamente por aire. Las líneas de los nano-bots se apartan de los muros y se unen para hacer extremidades más gruesas, como tentáculos, que lo ayudan a subir a las escaleras antes de retomar la posición sobre su cuerpo.

Dib siente ganas de vomitar. Lo que acaba de hacer no piensa repetirlo de nuevo. Mira sin ánimo la placa sobre la compuerta del nivel donde está. Esta numerada con el tres mil doce.

PIP.

El PAK anuncia que le quedan treinta segundos.

_Yupi, hurra, que bien_ piensa con odio y cruza la compuerta sin ganas, para descubrir uno de los miles de Puertos de Voots en La Inmensa. Y como de costumbre, es inmenso, como todo lo Irken. Suspira apagadamente y mira a su alrededor sin ánimo de nada. Voots, Voots, más Voots, Mecánicos, Voots de nuevo, un par de Soldados, Voots, otra vez Voots, ah, ahí están Gazlord y Membran. Con ellos también están Torke, Sarra, Rodd, Viter, Grechel y otros tres que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Están a unos setenta metros de él, en el área para los Voots privados de Elites.

PIP.

El PAK le informa de que solo tiene cinco segundos.

Dib activa de nuevo a los nano-bots.

Cuatro.

Acelera a toda velocidad.

Tres.

Salta sobre un Voot que está en el camino.

Dos.

_¡FRENA! ¡FRENAAAAAA!_

Uno.

_¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Cero.

—¡Que no va a llegar! Es sólo un cabezón de antenas rotas y **¡AUGH!**—

El estridente WAM que hace el Irken al caer al suelo de cara es tan fuerte que hace temblar el piso por dos segundos completos. Dib está ahí. En medio del grupo, jadeando como loco con una expresión medio psicópata. Logró medio reducir la velocidad, pero no lo suficiente como deseaba. Iba a chocar contra uno de ellos. No quería hacerlo. Iba a desviarse. En serio iba a hacerlo, de verdad.

Pero Elvis. Oooh, Elvis, Elvis. Su maldita voz le llegó tan clara como una explosión en la cara. Lo escuchó perfectamente. Así que decidió que debería saludarlo de una manera apropiada. Alzó el pie y lo golpeó de llenó el la espalda, dejando caer sobre él todo el peso de su cuerpo (aumentado casi al triple por la velocidad) para estrellarlo demencialmente en el WAM que hizo a todos temblar. No de miedo, pero si literalmente.

Torke y su grupo de Soldados retrocedieron un paso con sorpresa. Grechel se llevó las pinzas a la boca de la impresión. Gazlord y Membran no se movieron de su lugar ni mostraron sorpresa alguna.

Dib inhaló profundamente y sonrió fresco y radiante —Hola, ya llegue, perdón por la tardanza— saludo a todos como si nada extraño hubiera pasado. Quitó el pie de la espalda de Elvis y se colocó frente a los dos más altos sin dejar su sonrisa llena de gusto (golpear a Elvis lo puso de muy buen humor) —Gracias por llevarme a la enfermería—

—En realidad ordenamos que te llevaran a la morgue, para que realizaran el informe oficial de tu muerte— le explicó Membran, visiblemente animado —Imagina nuestro desagrado cuando nos llamaron hace unos minutos para informarnos que ya estabas de nuevo en línea. Activo y sano— rió alegremente —Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto hasta que vi tu cara en la pantalla— suspira y añade sombríamente —Ojala lo hubiera sido—

Dib se cruzó de brazos y sereno su sonrisa —Aun así, muchas gracias— le dijo recordando algo más —¿Cómo están tus pinzas?—

Membran hizo un gesto desinteresado —Perfectas. Obviamente—

—Me imagino que recalibraste el centro de poder y reforzaste el núcleo— sonrió el de ojos violetas.

—Claro que no— respondió el Científico con superioridad —Creé un nuevo modelo. _Yo_ no reparo lo defectuoso ¡YO construyo avances!— declaró con orgullo.

_Sí, ya estás bien. Tú ego sigue tan enorme como antes_ piensa con pena y mira a Gazlord, que como de costumbre, lo mira con odio y emana esa gran aura de poder sofocante —Um, este…— se frota el cuello algo nervioso —No le vas a quitarle el PAK a nadie ¿Verdad?— preguntó, notando como Grechel miraba al Soldado de ojos ámbar con pánico puro.

Gazlord miró a su igual —Aun no es tarde ¿No quieres un nuevo cuerpo para disecar?— preguntó señalando a Dib.

Membran se cruzó de brazos —Prefiero el PAK, es lo único a lo que puedo sacarle provecho—

Grechel se vio más relajada y Sarra murmuró una maldición por lo bajo.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?— pregunta el ojivioleta, ladeando su cabeza a la izquierda y atrapando el puño que planeaba golpearlo por detrás —Acabo de despertarme y ya están de mal humor— jala el puño de Elvis para tomar el antebrazo y de un hábil movimiento, usa el peso de su oponente y lo azota contra el piso a su derecha. Se irgue de nuevo como si nada —La verdad no recuerdo haber hecho nada que lo ameritara y bueno ¿Puedo preguntar por que deseaban verme aquí? No que me moleste o algo— aclaró inmediatamente y dio un paso atrás para evitar una patada —Pero debo irme a mi Exilio— bloqueó un puñetazo, otra patada y le puso el pie para a Elvis, que cayó al piso sin tacto —La fiesta universal del Imperio ya terminó y el Terrible Más Alto Rojo no va a estar muy feliz si se entera que no me he ido— Dib da un paso a la izquierda y cierra fuertemente el cuello de Elvis, que había intentado envestirlo por detrás, en un candado de sus brazos —Hola Elvis— lo saluda animado, ejerciendo más presión. Solo los más altos no se vieron sorprendidos. Los demás estaban llenos con perpleja sorpresa.

—Ggh, bagtagdo—

—Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte y ¡Ey! ¡Mírate nada más!— exclama fingiendo descarada sorpresa —Elvis, estas vestido y no pareces ebrio ¡Gloria a Irk!— y lo suelta sin aviso. Su oponente cae al piso y se irgue inmediatamente —¡Vas a pagar la humillación que me hiciste!—

—Yo no hice nada que no hayas hecho con anterioridad— le responde el Irken de ojos violetas, sin prestarle atención.

—¡Voy a matarte!— grita Elvis, lanzándosele con rabia enloquecida. Dib levanta sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y de una hábil maniobra, lo tomó de la cintura para aprovechar la velocidad que llevaba y lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo para hacerlo aterrizar de cara al piso.

Con eso tuvo para quedar inconsciente.

—Y bueno— Dib se alisa el uniforme mientras se dirige a los más altos —Pensaba que debía irme, digo, no quisiera más problemas con el Terrible Más Altos Rojo— se frota el cuello con algo de preocupación —Aunque… eso no les importa ¿Verdad?—

—Por supuesto que no— responden ambos.

—Ya me lo imaginaba—

Suspira derrotado y nota que Elvis se pone, como puede, de pie _Tiene bastante resistencia, no en vano fue Invasor y-_ parpadea confundido. No lo puede creer. No-lo-puede-creer.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— pregunta más alto de lo que pretendía.

—Hola Di-bug— le sonrió Pips, con ese tono de voz encantador que le ha permitido manipular a todo Irken que se le ha cruzado en el camino, hasta el momento.

Dib no puede creer que no lo haya reconocido antes ¿CÓMO NO LO NOTÓ CUANDO ES EL ÚNICO QUE ESTA USANDO EL UNIFORME VERDE DE ZONA INACTIVA? En eso repara en el otro Irken de ojos azules que no había reconocido. Era Kiif, uno de los Elites que conoció en los Laboratorio con Membran. Ok. Bien. Él no era alguien a quien conocía de antes.

Pero Pips sí.

Un CLICK detonó en su PAK. Membran y Gazlord no eran idiotas. Ellos no iban a caer en las tretas de Pips. De hecho, Gazlord ya lo había reconocido como una basura. Membran de seguro también… ¿Entonces porque estaba él ahí?

La respuesta le llegó tan clara como una bomba estallando en su cara.

Iban a matarlo.

Elvis sin duda estaba en la gran estima de Gazlord, prueba era que había ido a buscarlo a Nave Near cuando lo conoció la primera vez. Gazlord fue por él. Gazlord. En persona. Fue. Por. Elvis.

Y no importa que tan insistente fuera Elvis con Pips o cuanta buena estima le tuviera Gazlord. Si el de ojos ámbar decía No, era NO. No era un "Déjame pensarlo" o "Claro, lo que te haga feliz"… en realidad era más parecido a un "Obedece o muere".

Si Pips estaba ahí con ellos, no era para pasar el rato. Sino para hacer de esos momentos los últimos.

Dib se hubiera preocupado por Pips antes… pero ahora lo único que presentía era una muerte violenta y dolorosa para él. Quizás Membran siempre si deseara un cuerpo nuevo para disecar.

Oh, sí.

Iba a haber problemas.

Muchos problemas.

Para él.

No Pips.

Él.

_¿Por qué siempre yo?_

No sabe muy bien porque, pero está seguro de que Gazlord va a culparlo de eso también.

_Aunque eso no importa ahora. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de ayudar a Pips. Que sea un maldito manipulador o no, es lo de menos. Nadie merece morir de la forma en que ellos planean. Tengo que hacer algo. Lo mejor es restarle importancia a este encuentro, porque Gazlord y Membran pueden ensañarse más con él sólo por el hecho de conocerme._

Dib se gira de golpe y mira al grupo que le rodea con cara de desconcierto, antes de mirar sospechosamente a los dos más altos. Membran parece tener la intención de decir algo, pero el exlíder del Sector Trece se adelanta —Olvídenlo, no quiero ni saber qué rayos hacen la mayoría de los Irken que han intentado matarme en el mismo lugar— exclama, fingiendo estar malhumorado —Bueno, no me consta de Grechel y Kiif, pero la verdad ya no sé— añade, apartándose de Pips como si apestara a desechos de drenaje.

—¡Y-yo no he intentado nada, lo juro!— soltó la Científico, visiblemente mortificada porque él pensara eso de ella.

—Yo tampoco amiguito— exclamó el otro Científico, sonriendo ampliamente con una gran aura de felicidad a su alrededor.

A Dib le pareció que era muy raro. Entonces notó algo —Ey, esa es mi maleta— señala el objeto que cuelga del hombro de Kiif. No la había notado antes porque estaba muy ocupado con Elvis y luego con Pips.

—Íbamos a tirarla— sonrió el ojiazul, sin pena —Estaba llena de basura—

Dib le arrebató la maleta sin tacto —¡Mi ropa no es basura!— se defendió y ubicó su Voot más adelante —Ahora regreso— avisó a nadie en particular y recorrió los veinte metros que le separaban de su destino a prisa. Abrió la compuerta del Voot y cruzó hacía el fondo del mismo. Quería ver si GIR seguía ahí. El peso en la maleta se lo confirmaba, pero si uno de los Científicos la tenía, era porque Membran ya la había revisado. Obviamente encontró al SIR dentro.

Dejó la maleta en la mesa y abrió el zíper —Maldito bastardo— soltó furioso, al ver que toda la ropa que empaquetó estaba ahí ¡Pero completamente hecha bola y arrugada! Quien revisó la maleta, obviamente le valió un Vortiano dejarla como estaba antes de inspeccionarla.

_Y con el cuidado que había puesto en doblar cada prenda para cuidarla de las arrugas_ pensó indignado _Ah, aquí esta GIR_ sonrió al encontrar al robot. Lo sacó para examinarlo y le vio entero. Eso lo relajó bastante. Volvió a dejarlo dentro y cerró la maleta. La ropa hecha bola se quedó en la mesa, iba a tener que plancharla y doblarla, pero lo dejaría para después.

Fue a uno de los cajones de la despensa y sacó el poco armamento que había dejado ahí. Dos sables y cinco granadas de espuma paralizante. No era mucho, pero podía servir. Guardó todo en su PAK antes de salir del Voot.

Cuando regresó al grupo, descubrió sin gusto que Elvis ya estaba entre ellos y abrazaba al único Elite de Zona Inactiva con fiereza. Como si Dib tuviera pensado saltar sobre ellos y apartarlo de su adorado Pips.

El ojivioleta les dedicó una fingida mirada de marcado resentimiento y se cruzó de brazos para verse lo más convincente posible, antes de dirigirse a los más altos —Bien, oficialmente soy miserable ¿Contentos?—

Membran jugó con las puntas de sus pinzas muy animado —Bastante en realidad, el mejor día libre que he tenido en mucho tiempo— admite.

Dib lo mira confundido, pero es Grechel quien le responde a la duda que aun no formula —Elite Membran es un Científico muy ocupado. La gran labor que realiza para el avance del Imperio no tiene descanso— sonríe, al ver que tiene la completa atención del ojivioleta —Por lo mismo sólo toma un día libre al año. Es una ocasión muy especial. Casi única— asegura con orgullo.

—Elite Gazlord separa la fecha especialmente para este evento. Todas las maniobras en las Zonas Activas, sean Verdes, Amarillas o Rojas; se suspenden por una jornada completa— añade Sarra, participando en la conversación para disgusto de la Científica —Es algo sumamente prioritario. Ruina Inevitable II no seguirá avanzando sino hasta el inicio de la siguiente jornada—

Dib miró incrédulo a los dos más altos. Era inconcebible. Estaban deteniendo TODO por un capricho egoísta. _Y el insano soy yo ¿Eh? _Pensó sumamente contrariado _Aun así, esa es demasiada libertad para un Elite ¿Acaso los Terribles Más Altos no están enterados de esto?_ Y recordó a sus dos grandes líderes la primera vez que les vio cara a cara_ Dudo que hiciera la diferencia si lo saben o no_ sintió pena por ellos. Lamentablemente no eran muy brillantes.

_Pero es increíble hasta donde pueden salirse con la suya_ aceptó impresionado _Si ambos se proponen algo, no creo que nada los detenga._

Entonces recapacitó en algo —Um, este… sin deseos de romper la armonía de este día tan importante— comienza, ya sabiendo que la respuesta no le va a gustar —¿Puedo preguntar qué hago aquí? Es decir, fui exiliado, um, técnicamente ya no hago nada para el Imperio y creo que sería bueno que me retirará a mí, ya saben, exilio y yo creo que—

—¿Pero de que hablas Di-bug?— ríe Membran, encantado de la vida —Obviamente estas invitado a este día tan especial… ya que no pudiste permanecer muerto— añadió lo último en frió reproche y señaló a Sarra —Le arrancaré el PAK a ella si no haces lo que te ordene hasta la siguiente jornada—

Dib perdió el aliento y la Soldado miró implorante al segundo más alto —¡Terrible Gazlord, señor!— chilló con pánico.

—Eso no va a pasar, Sarra— le aseguró su líder y miró al Irken exiliado con amenaza letal —Porque si Di-bug hace algo estúpido, entonces el único PAK que va a ser desprendido será el suyo—

—Eso sí quiero verlo— comentó Elvis, sonriendo ampliamente. Torke, Rodd y Viter no pudieron evitar un par de risillas maliciosas, pero guardaron silencio al ver la mirada cargada de veneno que Dib les dedicó.

—Muy bien, entonces vallamos por algo de comer— exclamó encantado el Científico de gogles, encabezando la marcha con su igual. Los demás les siguieron inmediatamente. Los Soldados caminaban detrás de Gazlord y los Científicos detrás de Membran. Dib iba al final, quedando en medio del hueco que dejaba la división que los demás estaban siguiendo.

Caminaba de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto. Su humor sólo empeoro cuando estaban cruzando la mitad del puerto de Voots, y la voz de Elvis se escuchó excesivamente fuerte —Oye Di-bug, me entere por ahí que fuiste Conserje de Limpieza en Foodcourtia— anunció, con la malicia desbordando en cada palabra.

El Irken en cuestión no supo a quien mirar con rabia, si a Pips o al grupo de Torke, que jugaban a no estar escuchando nada. Grechel y Kiif por su lado, se giraron a verlo incrédulos.

—Así que me preguntaba— continuó Elvis, mirándolo socarronamente —Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no cocinas algo?—

El ojivioleta quiso arrancarle la cabeza —Como si fueras digno de mi esfuerzo—

—Oh ¿Y yo no lo soy?—

_Estoy empezando a notar que Irk me odia mucho_ Dib se giró con calma a Membran. El Científico Elite no se veía nada feliz y Gazlord parecía querer sacarle los ojos.

El grupo completo se había detenido y nadie hacia nada por romper el pesado ambiente que había surgido. Sólo Elvis parecía encantado con el giro de la conversación.

—¿Y qué hay de Gazlord?— insistió Membran, con fría calma —¿Acaso ninguno de nosotros dos es digno de tú esfuerzo? ¿Insinúas qué la basura Alíen de esas apestosas Colonias Mixtas son mejores que nosotros?—

—Yo no dije eso— se defendió Dib, tratando de contenerse lo mejor posible. Si lo de quitarle el PAK a Sarra fue una broma, no dudaba que Membran fuera a hacerlo realidad si se le antojaba por una rabieta —Pero está bien— _A veces la mejor defensa es un ataque_ se cruzó de brazos y los miró severamente —Acepto el desafió— señaló retadoramente a los más altos del grupo —Voy a prepararles algo que nadie ha probado nunca. Es mi propia receta secreta. El mejor snack que van a probar en su vida. La cúspide máxima del sabor— sonrió triunfal —Y ninguno de ustedes podrá decir nada que no sea _delicioso_—

Dignamente comenzó a caminar por el medio del hueco que todos habían hecho a su alrededor. Algunos se mostraron escandalizados justo cuando cruzó entre los más altos sin miramientos —Voy por los ingredientes, los espero en la habitación que me asignaron en una hora— les dijo Dib y no se detuvo, siguió de frente hasta llegar a uno de los cientos de inmensos comedores que tenía la nave insignia del Imperio.

En esos momentos estaba casi vacío, ya que el desayuno había pasado hace horas. _Que mejor_ sonrió y fue directo a las cocinas. Los pequeños Irken que laboraban a ahí casi se mueren de la impresión al verlo, y poco les falto cuando escucharon la extraña petición de ingredientes.

Muchos se miraron confundidos, pero atendieron a la orden. Nadie quería ser enviado a la Purga sin necesidad.

Diez minutos después, Dib tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la cocina de su habitación, y lo estaba sacando de la caja que le habían dado los Cocineros para que cargara todo.

Honestamente no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Realmente había hablado por hablar. Pero sabía cómo era Membran cuando se ponía en plan de ofendido. Era idéntico a Gazlord. Ninguno iba a escuchar disculpas, suplicas o razones. Sólo lo iban a lastimar de alguna forma dolorosa hasta saciar sus violentos deseos de torturar inocentes… cosa que últimamente se reducía a él.

Así que el único plan que se le ocurrió, fue dejar de _defenderse_ e iniciar un buen _ataque…_ que en este caso era hacerles olvidar la rabieta por algo más llamativo.

_Me pregunto si realmente debí volver esto en un "desafío"_ suspira inseguro, mirando todos los ingredientes en la mesa _Pero ya es tarde para eso_ se frota la barbilla pensativo y hace una mueca insegura _No sé porque, pero creo que ya sé lo que voy a preparar_ suspiró hondamente, mientras se quitaba el largo abrigo y se ajustaba los guantes _Hagamos algo insano_ sonrió, tomando un sobre sellado a presión.

Dib podía sentir como su cuerpo se movía rápidamente mientras mezclaba los ingredientes. Era sorprendente como hacia todo sin saber muy bien cómo iba a terminar. Pero había algo dentro de él que lo animaba a continuar. Era como un recuerdo lejano de algo… como un sueño dentro de un sueño.

Algo estaba pasando… algo que le generaba agradables sensaciones. Eran cálidas y alegres. Lo hacían sonreír de forma natural. Era como estar en un agradable sueño… pero estaba tan ocupado en terminar, que no deseó darle importancia.

Faltaban veinte minutos para cumplir el tiempo de una hora. Observó la comida con satisfacción y fue al almacén de limpieza que había descubierto a un lado del refrigerador. No sabía quien había estado en ese lugar antes, pero por la cantidad de mesas, sillas y manteles, pudo deducir que le gustaba que le cocinaran un buffet completo.

Abrió espacio en la sala para colocar tres mesas flotantes de forma rectangular y las sillas necesarias para los Irkens que esperaba. Tomó el mantel más grande que encontró y cubrió con ellas las mesas uniformemente. No se veía como en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero serviría por esa ocasión.

Aunque no dudaba de que habría quejas.

Estaba sacando los vasos para servir las POOP sodas cuando escuchó como la compuerta se abría _¿Por qué no me sorprende que no toquen antes de entrar?_ Se preguntó cansado y se colocó el abrigo antes de salir a recibirlos… aunque por él les diría que se fueran mucho a la…

—¿Ahí quiere que nos sentemos? Parece comedor de Conserjes—

—¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Un restaurante cinco estrellas con mesero y todo?— el grupo de recién llegados enfocó a Dib, que surgía de la cocina y estaba cerrando el cinturón de su abrigo —Si no te gusta lárgate Elvis, no es que me importe tú opinión— lo fulminó con desagrado.

Todos estaban ahí. Los más altos encabezando la marcha obviamente, y a cada extremo de ellos, el grupo que les pertenecía. Soldados con Soldados y Científicos con Científicos. Se podía ver en la cara de todos que nadie esperaba nada sobresaliente.

—¿Y perderme tu humillación? No lo creo— se burló el Elite-Invasor, tomando asiento frente a él —Tráeme una POOP soda y que este fría—

A Dib se le torció el gesto con rabia indignante —Si tanto quieres una sirv-—

—Sirve las POOP sodas, ahora— ordenó Membran, tomando un lugar del centro junto a Gazlord.

—Muy bien— se giró el nada feliz anfitrión. Entró a la cocina y en un acto de rebeldía infantil, decidió servir primero la comida _¡Nadie me ordena como si fuera su mascota!_ Cogió las tres charolas circulares de comida y las llevó a la mesa —Aquí está la comida, ya traigo sus bebidas— y se dio media vuelta sin mirar a nadie.

—Esto parece vomito—

—¡Sólo coge una maldita rebanada y trágatela Elvis!— bramó un furioso Dib desde la cocina, mientras descubría con odio puro que le faltaba un vaso.

—¿Y cómo le llamas a esta porquería? ¡Qué asco, esta toda aguada!—

El ya en si enfermo de odio, Dib, salió de la cocina, tomó una rebana y se la estampó dentro de la boca a Elvis, que la verdad ya lo tenía harto —¡Es Pitsa y cállate de una vez!— y así como vino se regresó a la cocina.

Terminó abriendo casi todas las puertas de la alacena, hasta que dio con un paquete de vasos. Tomó el que necesitaba y sirvió las bebidas. Se vio tentado a escupir en el de Elvis. Muy, MUY tentado. Pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo buscando el maldito vaso que le falta.

Colocó los vasos en una charola y regresó con los demás; tan contento como si una rata mutante asesina le hubiera sacado un ojo.

—Aquí están las be…— Dib no terminó lo que iba a decir. Una escena realmente extraña se abría ante él.

Las tres charolas que contenían las Pitsas estaban completamente vacías. Nada salvo migajas se veían en ellas… pero… Dib no pudo evitar preguntarse si todos estaban bien.

Nadie lo miraba. De hecho, nadie miraba a nadie. Todos tenían la mirada clavada a la mesa y algunos incluso se cubrían los labios con las pinzas. Se preguntó seriamente si estaban muertos, porque nadie del grupo parecía respirar.

Era como si estuvieran completamente absortos en su propio mundo. Gazlord y Membran parecían tener una especie de sorpresa dolorosa. Grechel, Sarra y Pips estaban con finas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Torke, Elvis, Rodd, Viter y Kiif estaban de un pálido enfermizo.

Dib ya empezaba a asustarse de verdad. Dejó la charola con las bebidas en la mesa —¿Están bien?— y cómo si el sonido de su voz fuera la más grande de las explosiones, todos parecieron _despertar_. Todas las miradas se fijaron sobre él, apenas con reconocimiento.

El único Irken que no entendía lo que pasaba se cruzó de brazos nervioso —Eh, bueno ¿Les gustó?— pregunta y obtiene como primera respuesta el estallido de un llanto doloroso por parte de Grechel. Esa acción genera una oleada de sucesos que no podría haber previsto nunca.

Gazlord y Membran se irguen al mismo tiempo. El odio que reflejan se hace audible con sus voces iracundas —¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!—

—¿Qué pa-?—

—**¡LARGO!—** demandan al unisonó.

Torke salta de su lugar y sin aviso empuja a Dib hasta la compuerta de la salida. El segundo no sabe lo que pasa hasta que le cierran la puerta en la cara.

—¡Y QUÉDATE AHÍ!— escucha el grito de varios.

El ahora Exiliado no entiende ni un snack de lo que ha pasado. Se frotó el cuello confundido y sin más, fue a sentarse al lado de una maquina de snacks que estaba en el largo pasillo.

_Algunas veces la vida es rara_ pensó, mientras miraba el techo sin prestar mucha atención. Por algún motivo desconocido, no podía dejar de sentir que había logrado más de lo que esperaba. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Pero después de esperar más de cuarenta minutos, no pudo evitar el fastidio de no estar haciendo nada. _¿Pues cuanto más piensan tardarse?_ Se preguntó, sacando una POOP soda y unos nachos de la máquina expendedora _Lo bueno que hay una máquina de snacks aquí. Como no pude comer de la Pitsa, el hambre ya me está ganando_ abrió la bolsa de las frituras sonriendo y degustando el delicioso crujir de los snacks _Lastima que no tenga chocolate_ suspiró, dando un lago trago a su bebida _Pero con esto me basta. No he comido casi nada desde ayer y no hay nada que me guste más que tener un squeedly-spoosh contento._

Terminó devorando cuatro bolsas de snacks y siete POOP sodas. Pero aun así, nadie había salido aun de la habitación. Sacó de la maquina una octava lata y la abrió, mientras pensaba en si todos seguirían con vida. _Ya pasó una hora y- _

DING

Dib se giró inmediatamente a las compuertas que acababan de abrirse. El grupo completo venia en su dirección, Gazlord y Membran tenían cara de odio a más no poder. Los demás que les seguían parecían seriamente perturbados por algo.

Lo pensó al menos cien veces antes de dirigirles la palabra —¿Todo bien?— aventuró con cuidado.

Gazlord fue quien le respondió —¡LIMPIA LA MALDITA HABITACIÓN!— y lo pasó de largo. Membran lo miró sólo dos segundos y lo siguió. El resto de su sequito hizo igual.

—¿Puede quedarse Pips a ayudarme?—

—¡PARA LO QUE ME IMPORTA!—

—¡P-pero Terrible Elite Gazlord, m-mi-!— si Elvis planeó continuar con la suplica, lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada rabiosa que el más alto le dió. Bajó sumisamente las antenas y murmuró una pequeña disculpa torpe al centro de su afecto.

Pips parecía haber recibido un golpe y aun no darse por enterado.

El grupo de Elites dobló la esquina del pasillo que iba a los elevadores y se perdió. Dib no hizo nada hasta que escuchó ambos DING de las puertas al abrir y cerrar. Bebió de su soda —Vamos Pips— llamó al otro, que se giró a verlo indignado —¡Yo no voy a limpiar nada! ¡Soy un Elite no un maldito Conserje de Limpieza como tú!—

—No vas a limpiar nada— le aseguró, girándose a la habitación mientras bebía con calma —Pero si quieres vivir más tiempo, será mejor que me sigas—

No supo si Pips lo siguió hasta que entró a la habitación y terminó de limpiarla… esos desgraciados habían dejado las mesas y sillas intactas ¡Pero la cocina entera la hicieron añicos! ¡Voltearon todos los cajones y vaciaron todo el contenido que pudo haber! ¡No sólo eso, agarraron todas las bolsas de alimento y las esparcieron por todos lados! ¡Las paredes, el piso y el techo estaban llenos de mezclas coloridas de frituras, masas y sólo Irk sabe que más!

Le tomó dos horas completas ¡DOS HORAS COMPLETAS EN LIMPIAR TODO ESE MALDITO DESASTRE Y APARTE EL IDIOTA DE PIPS SE APARECE CUANDO YA TERMINÓ!

_Desgraciado infeliz bastardo hijo de Vorth _pensó asesinamente cuando lo vió entrar con aire de tranquilidad_ Seguro ya sabía cómo dejaron todo y no dijo nada para no tener que venir y obligarlo a ayudar _tomó su abrigo, que se había quitado para limpiar y había dejado sobre un sillón —Que bueno que te dignas a venir— lo saludó.

—Dijiste que me ibas a decir algo y que yo no iba a limpiar nada— se defendió Pips, con un evidente descaro.

Dib terminó de abrocharse el abrigo y cerró el cinturón —¿Se puede saber que tanto estuvieron haciendo aquí? Digo, aparte de hacer de la cocina una de las áreas de entrenamiento de Hobo Trece—

—Querían saber de ti—

—¿Qué?—

Pips lo miró con odio —No puedo creer lo afortunado que eres. Sólo mírate, con la pinta de fracasado que tienes ¿Quién diría que te ibas a hacer con las atenciones de un grupo tan selecto? ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera tienes algo de atractivo! ¡Con esas estúpidas antenas rotas me sorprende que no te regresaran a la Purga!—

Dib lo miró con desagradable desconcierto —¿De qué rayos hablas?—

—¡No finjas que no sabes!—

—¡No asumas que lo sé!—

El Irken de baja unidad lo miró con descarado shock —¿Qué eres ciego o algo así? ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo que está sucediendo? ¡Estás en el centro de toda esta atención y no estás sacando provecho! ¡Qué desperdicio!—

—Hablando de desperdicio y de estar ciego y no darse cuenta de lo que pasa— lo fulminó Dib, sacando las granadas de su PAK —Coge esto y guárdatelas—

—¡Waa! ¿Granadas? ¿Piensas matarme?— gritó Pips, atrapándolas como pudo.

—No te las doy por eso tonto— lo miró cansado y le explicó lo que Gazlord y Membran le tenían planeado. Cuando hubo terminado lo miró seriamente —Por eso te las dejo. Guárdalas en el PAK y úsalas sólo si es necesario— suspiró, observando que nada de suciedad quedara en la habitación antes de irse —No creo que intenten algo cuando yo este, pero en cuanto tú estés sólo no van a _intentar_ matarte; lo _van_ a hacer. Todos ellos son demasiado peligrosos e inteligentes— lo mira con dureza —Ellos ya saben que no eres la gran cosa Pips. No eres listo ni bueno en el combate, sólo una lengua que sabe engañar a los de PAK débil. Puedes estar usando a Elvis ahora, pero no te va a servir de nada dentro de poco. Ya lo viste con Gazlord. Él manda. Él te va amatar y no lo hará por la espalda— le previene —Te romperá el cuello en frente de todos y Elvis no hará nada más que ver, no dudo que intente ayudarte, quizás suplique por ti o en el peor de lo casos, los van a matar a ambos—

Pips parece completamente intimidado y guarda las granas en su PAK —E-eso ya lo sé. Me di cuenta de inmediato, no soy tan tonto— asegura con desagrado y lo mira curioso —¿Porqué me estas ayudando?—

—No te hagas ilusiones Pips— le advierte con cuidado —No lo hago porque quiero, sino porque el hecho de que me conozcas te ha puesto en mayor peligro del que imaginas. Piensa lo que gustes, pero Gazlord y Membran no me tienen en tan buena estima como crees— lo pasa de largo —Y es por eso que voy a tratarte como si de verdad quisiera matarte. No lo haré, pero no esperes que mi actitud sea tan paciente como en antaño— sale de la habitación y su acompañante le sigue inmediatamente —Esto no va a ser agradable para ninguno de los dos—

—Aun así, cuando hable de ti, te hice ver bien. Deberías agradecerme— le dijo Pips, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú deberías agradéceme si sobrevives para contarlo— gruño el más alto, presionando el botón del elevador —¿Te dijeron a dónde iban?—

—Si, al nivel de la piscina—

El ojivioleta suspiró cansado —No deja de sorprenderme la libertad que tienen Gazlord y Membran… suspender Ruina Inevitable II por una jornada completa, aun no puedo creerlo—

—¿Qué esperabas?— le dijo el Irken a su lado con calma —Ellos son los Irken más importantes del Imperio. No sólo porque Elite Gazlord es el Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada y que Elite Membran es el Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia, aparte de eso, ellos son los inmediatos a Terribles Más Altos ¡Claro que pueden suspender Ruina Inevitable II toda una jornada! ¡Podrían hacerlo por un año completo y nadie haría o diría nada!— suspira con envidia y agrega —Increíble que no sean tontos y no pueda sacarles provecho—

—Espera— Dib, que ha salido de la impresión que le ha dado por lo que ha escuchado, habla apenas sin saber cómo —¿Gazlord y Membran son los Comandantes Imperiales Supremos Generales?— Pips lo miró confundido e iba a decirle algo, pero el más alto lo cortó con más preguntas —¿Qué rayos son Elvis, Torke, Rodd, Sarra y Viter? No, espera ¿Qué hay de Grechel y Kiif? ¿Qué puestos tienen ellos?—

El Elite de baja unidad lo mira contrariado —Bueno, Elvis es el segundo de Elite Gazlord, es el General Imperial de División de Armada. Torke es el tercero al mando, es el General Imperial de Brigada de Armada. Sarra, Rodd y Viter son los Elites de Zonas Activas más sobresalientes del Imperio— se cruzó de brazos —Ya sabes que sólo hay ocho, bueno, siete sectores en Rojo ¿Verdad? El Sector Trece regresó a Inactivo después de que te Exiliaron—

—Sí, continua— lo apuro Dib, visiblemente perturbado.

Pips lo miró con desconfianza —Uh, bueno, Sarra controla todas las Zonas Activas en Rojo. Todos hablan de lo increíble que es y no dudan que suba de puesto y supere a Torke. Rodd tiene a las Zonas en Amarillo y Viter a las Verdes. Quizás no superen a Sarra, pero definitivamente no están por debajo de ella. Elite Gazlord creó un puesto exclusivo para ellos; los tres son Teniente Coronel de Armada— se frota la barbilla pensativo y parece recordar algo —Hace tiempo, antes de conocer a Elvis, escuche de otro Elite que antes de Sarra, Rodd y Viter; había un Elite por cada Zona Activa del color que fuera. Sólo imagínatelo, actualmente hay siete rojas, doce amarillas y veinte verdes— el líder de Nave Near se ve impresionado —Y sólo tres Elites se encargan de todas ellas, cuando antes habría treintainueve Elites manejandolas— hace una pausa y añade —Creó que por eso asignaron a los Elites nuevos y a los restantes a las Zonas Inactivas—

—¿Y Grechel y Kiif?— apremió Dib.

—Ellos son otra cosa completamente diferente— respondió seriamente el líder de Nave Near —Grechel es la segunda de Elite Membran y Kiif el tercero. General Imperial de División de Inteligencia y General Imperial de Brigada de Inteligencia; respectivamente— explica sin perder la seriedad que se torna cada vez más sombría —Y eso es todo. No hay una escala más baja detrás de ellos. Elite Membran las borró todas. Todas. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? — Dib asiente con expresión fría —Ellos no son parte de la Inteligencia del Imperio, _SON_ ella. Todos los Laboratorios, todas las transmisiones, toda la información por más mínima que sea pasa por ellos— suspira casi sin aliento —Todo. Desde cantidades de inodoros, snacks, armas, uniformes, sueldos, asensos, la lista de Purga, los heridos en las enfermerías hasta el horario del Show de Marionetas pasa por ellos— su gesto se tuerce con preocupación —Lo ven todo, lo saben todo— se gira al más alto curioso —¿Y para que me lo preguntas? Obviamente ya lo sabías ¿Entonces para qué quieres que te lo diga de nuevo?—

Dib desvía la mirada nervioso _E-es que no lo sabía_ no puede evitar admitir la abrumadora realidad _¡De verdad que no lo sabía! ¡Pero no puedo decirle eso! ¿Qué digo? ¡No puedo decírselo a nadie! ¡Ahora que recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Gazlord me dijo que como me atrevía a hablarle de esa forma tan irrespetuosa! ¡Le falte el respeto a mi jefe! ¡MI JEFE!_ Repentinamente todos los recuerdos de su última semana en La Inmensa lo golpean al mismo tiempo _¡AAAH! ¿QUÉ JODIDOS ME PASÓ? ¡Sarra, Rodd y Viter son mis jefes directos y me he estado dirigiendo a ellos de una forma completamente informal! … oh, no… ¡Torke es el jefe de mis jefes y le jale las mejillas y me burle de él y lo amenace y creo que hasta le grite que no se metiera conmigo!_ Entonces recuerda algo más _¡ELVIS ES EL JEFE DE MI JEFE DE MIS JEFES Y NO HE HECHO OTRA COSA QUE BURLARME DE EL HACIÉNDOLO QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO!_ Entonces recapacita en algo más _¡MEMBRAN ES TAMBIÉN MI JEFE! ¡GAZLORD Y ÉL SON MIS JEFES! ¡SON LOS JEFES DE TODOS MIS JEFES!_ El tránsito de información en su PAK se detuvo por dos segundos completos _A… a… a Grechel la mande a conseguir masa azucara de las cocinas… a Kiif le quité groseramente mi maleta y hasta le grité… ellos también son mis jefes_… _a los PAK más inteligentes del Imperio les ordene ir a las cocinas y les grite que mi ropa no era basura _ apoya ambos brazos contra la pared. A perdido el aliento por completo…_… a Membran desde la primera vez que lo vi lo he estado retando y desobedeciendo. No lo he bajado de loco adicto a las freidoras ¡AL PAK MÁS INTELIGENTE DE TODO EL MALDITO UNIVERSO LO TACHÉ DE LOCO!_ …_ bueno, tal vez con algo de razón pero no es él punto_ admite con pena y pega la frente contra la pared _Ugh, con razón todos me decían que nos los trataba con respeto al anteponer el "Elite" para Gazlord y Membran ¡No sé como sigo vivo! ¡Me la he pasado faltándole al respeto a todos desde que llegue y empecé con Gazlord y Elvis en Nave Near! ¡Con razón todos estaban aterrados! ¡El jefe de todos tus jefes y su segundo vienen y tú los retas como si fueran tus peores enemigos!_ Gime ahogadamente _¡Ag, rayos, claro que Gazlord es un maldito infeliz vale Vorth de la vida de los demás y con justa razón! ¡Él es la maldita cúspide de la cadena alimenticia del Imperio después de nuestros altísimos líderes! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES? ¡HASTA LE DIJE QUE COMO NO SABIA QUIEN ERA NO ERA TAN IMPORTANTE! ¡LE DIJE INSIGNIFICANTE AL JEFE DE MIS JEFES! ¿POR QUE MI PAK NO ME AVISO DE ESO? ¡DESPUÉS DE TODAS ESAS ESTÚPIDAS ACTUALIZACIONES E INFORMACIÓN INSTANTÁNEA OMITE POR COMPLETO AVISARME QUIENES SON MIS JEFES! ¿Y PORQUE TENGO QUE ENTERARME HASTA HOY Y POR MEDIO DE PIPS?_

Un PIP silencioso en su PAK le informa que no es su culpa por que nunca lo pregunto.

_¿CÓMO NO VOY A QUERER SABER QUIENES SON MIS JEFES?_

Un segundo PIP silencioso le dice que el Irken en cuestión nunca consideró esa información importante, porque la primera impresión que le dio Elvis fue tan desagradable que no quiso saber nada que tuviera que ver o estar relacionado a él. El Irken en cuestión bloqueó automáticamente la información. Es su culpa.

_Todos están complotando en mi contra…_

Un tercer PIP le dice que esto pasó por no ver la televisión y no socializar con Irkens de su mismo nivel.

_¡Estaba ocupado salvando la vida de todos en Nave Prima! ¡Y sabes de sobra que no soy bueno en las fiestas!_

El cuarto PIP sólo aclara que ese no es su problema.

—¡Ah, pero claro!— Dib sale de su pequeña pelea de PAK interior y mira a Pips como si no lo conociera —¡Pensabas que no lo sabía! ¿Verdad? ¡No me subestimes, no soy tonto! ¡Siempre estudio muy bien a mi presa antes de hacer mi primer movimiento! ¿Cómo crees que llegue a Elvis, eh? ¡En cuanto supe de su adicción al _baile_ sólo tuve que hacer gala de mis increíbles habilidades! ¡JA!— sonrió triunfal.

Dib lo miró con asco —Elvis y tú son el uno para el otro, par de pervertidos—

—¡Sólo estas celoso que yo si pueda bailar y tú no!— se burló el líder de Nave Near —¡Quizás tú piel inerte te ha sido de utilidad en el pasado, pero te guste o no es un defecto en tú cuerpo! ¡No eres perfecto eres un defecto! ¡JÁ!—

El más alto lo miró sin ganas —¿Y a ti quien rayos te dijo que yo no puedo _bailar_?—

Su acompañante lo miró con sorpresa —¿Estás diciendo la verdad?— soltó pasmado y se auto corrigió inmediatamente —Espera, tú no mientes— lo acusó, como si fuera algo malo —Manipulas la verdad hasta cierto punto, dejando escapar lo que te conviene y guardándote lo que no, pero tú no mientes— le siseó con veneno.

DING

Las puertas al fin se abrieron —Vamos antes de que sea más tarde— le dijo Dib, entrando al elevador sin prestarle atención. Pips entró rápidamente y volvió a cuestionarlo —¿Entonces cual es el truco de tu cuerpo? ¿Tienes un botón secreto dentro del PAK? ¿Dónde está?—

—Ya cállate— lo fulminó Dib —No olvides a donde vamos. Cuando estemos con ellos no bajes la guardia si no quieres morir—

El Irken de Zona Inactiva torció el gesto molesto —¡Exijo que me digas o voy a usar una de tus bombas en tú contra!—

Eso terminó con la paciencia del más alto. Lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello del uniforme y cerró el espació entre sus rostros sin tacto —Pequeño imbécil mal agradecido— le siseó furioso —Estoy teniendo un buen gesto a favor de tu existencia y lejos de agradecer tienes el descaro de amenazarme con mi propio armamento— lo soltó con tal fuerza que Pips casi choca y cae —Desgraciadamente para ti no estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida. Estoy harto, harto como no tienes una idea— le escupe con resentimiento —Usa las bombas si quieres, pero haré como si las hubieras robado y una cosa más— lo mira con desprecio —Cuida lo que dices Pips. Cuida tus palabras porque te juro que, aunque no vaya a matarte, hasta yo tengo un límite—

—Cómo si realmente eso me importara— le sonrió maliciosamente Pips —Ya te lo dije antes. Voy a usar a todos los que sean necesarios para salvarme, aun si eres tú— se burla descaradamente —Defecto una vez, defecto siempre—

—Tú maldito…— Dib lo coge del cuello una vez más y alza el puño para DING.

—¡EY!— grita alguien y dos pinzas jalan al líder de Nave Near fuera del alcance del más alto —¿QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS HACERLE A MI PIPS?—

Dib salió del elevador con las pinzas en puñadas con fuerza —Nada— trata de no hacer audible su odio —Absolutamente nada—

Elvis, que ya tiene al centro de su afecto en brazos, lo mira furioso antes de darle la espalda e irse ambos.

Sarra, que estaba con el Elite-Invasor y fue bruscamente empujada por el mismo para salvar a su adorado, le sonríe ampliamente —Íbamos a buscarlos. Elvis estaba como loco hablando sin parar de que ibas a _bailar_ con su Pips a la fuerza y que esto y lo otro— hace un gesto cansado —Elite Gazlord se hartó y nos ordenó ir por ustedes. Qué bueno que los encontramos justo antes de subir— y baja la voz para que sólo él la escuche —La verdad es que Elite Membran ya tenía cara de querer arrancarle el PAK, pero aunque sea un idiota, Elvis es muy bueno en lo que hace y es una perdida que no podemos aceptar. Por eso Elite Gazlord prefirió sacarlo fuera de la vista de Elite Membran—

—No lo dudo— asiente Dib, visiblemente resignado —Los gustos son cosas irrelevantes si lo comparas a las habilidades que tiene. Elvis es un oponente de cuidado en todos los aspectos. El entrenamiento de Invasor es sólo una muestra de ello. Él solo podría derrocar los gobiernos enteros de una galaxia completa sin tener que usar a la Armada en absoluto— se frota el cuello cansado —Elvis en si ya es un ejército completo. Después de todo conquisto cuatro mil quinientos tres planetas en su primer año de Invasor. Dos semanas después de eso se volvió un Elite, pero aun así, tenía la altura de un Soldado o un Comunicador entonces. Era el Invasor de más alta unidad en la historia de Irk. Pudo hacer un cambio a un rango más alto en la milicia y asegurarse una vida más simple, pero siguió como Invasor hasta que fue, literalmente, obligado a renunciar— suspira y sonríe sin mucho ánimo —No importa como lo veas. Eso es admirable— _Y lo es. De verdad… no puedo creer que tuviera toda esta información en mi PAK y la hubiera bloqueado automáticamente por no querer saber nada que tuviera que ver con Elvis… eso y que la verdad, me fui con la pinta de que todos eran más débiles que yo y no los considere una amenaza._

—Me sorprende que pienses así de Elvis— la voz de Sarra lo regresa a la realidad —Pensé que lo odiabas y querías matarlo—

—¡Yo no quiero matarlo!— se defiende el más alto —Pe-pero admito que es mi culpa por dar a entender eso…— frota su cuello apenado —La verdad, bueno, quería disculparme contigo Sarra—

—¿EH?— suelta ella sobresaltada —¿C-co-conmigo?—

—Sí, es que…— Dib se sonroja de vergüenza —Tú eres mi jefe y la verdad, me he portado muy grosero contigo desde que nos conocimos. No te he dado el respeto que te mereces y quería disculparme si llegue a ofenderte—

Ahora es Sarra quien se sonroja violentamente —¡N-no seas tonto! ¡N-no-no digas eso! ¡No me has ofendido en lo mínimo!—

—¿Estás segura? Porque no me parece así…—

—¿Q-que-qué te pasa? ¡N-no me digas esas cosas!— protesta ella, gesticulando con sus pinzas de forma exagerada —¡No quiero escuchar esto de tú parte! ¡Www, has hecho que me arda la cara!— desvía la mirada nerviosa —¡No te disculpes conmigo! ¡No lo hagas!—

—Pero…—

—¡Pero nada!— lo mira ofendida, con el sonrojo empeorando más y más —¡T-tú no tienes porque hacer eso! ¡N-no-no eres una basura o algo así! ¡A todos nos consta lo fuerte e increíble que eres!— le asegura —¡Todos vimos lo que hiciste cuando llegaste a La Inmensa! ¡Todos estábamos peleando en contra de esos robots asesinos y surgiste tú de la nada, rebanándolos literalmente con tus pinzas desnudas, Elite Gazlord de sólo verte perdió el aliento! ¡Elite Gazlord perdió el aliento!— respiró el aliento que había perdido y más relajada, habló de nuevo —E-elvis es el que lleva más tiempo con Elite Gazlord y me dijo que nunca lo había visto perder la compostura. _Jamás_— le aseguró y desvió la mirada un poco antes de fijarla en él más alto —E-en realidad, n-no sólo peleas de forma increíble. También Elite Membran está muy impresionado con tu labor en los Laboratorios y con el armamento que has desarrollado sin ser un Científico y, bueno, llamar su atención no es nada fácil. Elite Membran no le da su atención a nadie que no sea Elite Gazlord o sus Científicos. A nosotros, aunque seamos los subordinados de Elite Gazlord, no suele prestarnos la más mínima atención. En general nos ignora… y eso es más de la atención que logran los Terribles Más Altos— se sonroja un poco más —La verdad es increíble ver cómo él habla contigo de forma tan natural. Eso significa que eres alguien muy admirable si nuestros dos Elites Superiores coinciden en lo mismo acerca de ti—

Es ahora Dib quien está todo sonrojado —E-en realidad creo que me dan más crédito del que merezco— responde el más alto, lleno de pena por tan buenos comentarios hacia él —Además yo no he realizado algo tan admirable como todos ustedes. Han hecho que el Imperio avance a un ritmo increíble y creo que honestamente sólo les estoy quitando el tiempo con mi presencia, seguramente este día tan importante para ustedes debía ser más especial y aquí estoy yo, echándolo a perder—

—¡No lo estas echando a perder!— le asegura ella y baja la mirada apenada —L-la verdad todos esperaban que te portaras como un engreído idiota y prepotente, haciendo gala de tus habilidades y haciéndonos menos con burlas desagradables por ser más inferiores que tú. En realidad, Torke era el más alterado junto a Elvis. Pensaron que les ibas a quitar el puesto— juega con las puntas de sus pinzas y añade más nerviosa —F-fue una gran sorpresa que te portaras tan amable con nosotros. N-n-nos trataste como si fuéramos tus iguales y nos dejaste ir a donde queríamos cuando te llevamos por La Inmensa, en lugar de ordenarnos ir a donde querías— su sonrojo se vuelve más intenso —M-me-me¡Nos la pasamos muy bien!— soltó bruscamente, riendo apenada —¡El Karaoke fue divertido y los snacks y la piscina! ¡Ojala se pueda repetir en otra ocasión!—

Dib le sonrió cálidamente —Sí, fue divertido—

El sonrojo de ella no hizo más que empeorar —Eh, ah, y-yo, yo creo que debemos irnos—

—Ya lo creó que sí— siseó una voz detrás de ellos. La sonrisa torpe en la Soldado se esfumó y encaró con odio marcado a quien había llegado —Ug, eres tú, dientes de lata—

Grechel le devolvió ese punzante rencor con veneno —Elite Membran me pidió que viniera a ver por que estaban tardando tanto— la observa con desafío iracundo —Pero es obvio que eres una buena para nada que solo sabe coquetear descaradamente con todo par de antenas que se le cruzan en el camino ¡Pervertida descarada!— la acusó indignada —¡Voy a decirle a Elite Membran que estabas contaminando la pureza de Elite Di-bug con tu lascividad degenerada y corrupta! ¡Irken de poca casta! ¡Lujuriosa irrespetuosa! ¡Hereje lasciva!—

Sarra expulsó sus extremidades mecánicas con ansias asesinas —¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITA RATA MUTANTE DE LABORATORIO MAL ALIMENTADA?—

—¡CÓMO ESCUCHASTE CORRUPTA DEGENERADA _BAILANTE_!—

—¡Basta las dos!— intervino el más alto, colocándose entre ambas —¡Sarra, guarda tus extremidades! ¡No hagas esto más agrande de lo que es!—

—¡Pero ella empezó!—

—¡Elite Di-bug!— chilló Grechel, completamente indignada y dolida —¿Acaso esta de su lado? ¡Esperaba más de usted! ¡A caído de mi gracia!— y lagrimas descontroladas surgieron de sus ojos —¡Lo, lo creía alguien más sobresaliente que esta basura sin un mega de espacio útil en su PAK!— cubrió su rostro al tiempo que gemía ahogadamente.

—¿Quién dijiste que no tiene un mega de espacio útil en su PAK maldita hija de Vorth?— le espetó Sarra, haciendo tronar sus nudillos con rabia.

—Sarra, por favor— le suplicó Dib. La Soldado se cruzó de brazos indignada, pero obediente, no dijo más. —Gracias— le sonrío el más alto y se giró a la Científico, que murmuraba algo de que todos los Soldados eran unos degenerados pervertidos _bailantes_ sin un chip de programación aceptable.

—Grechel, no tienes que llorar— le habló con calma, sacando un pañuelo de su PAK y ofreciéndoselo —No es lo que piensas—

—¡No estoy llorando y sé lo que vi!— le espetó ella, arrebatándole el pañuelo con brusquedad para secar sus lagrimas —¡Usted es sólo un pervertido más!— gritó y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. Sarra se cubrió los labios con fuerza para no reírse a carcajada suelta.

Dib trató con más tacto… pero la sonrisa que portaba se veía más indignada que reconfortante —Um, Grechel, deja que te explique— le dijo, doblando su cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los de ella —Si nos tardamos, fue más que nada porque yo le quite su tiempo a Sarra. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo irrespetuoso que había sido con ella desde el principio—

La Científico alzó la mirada completamente en blanco —¿Usted se estaba disculpando con esa degenerada _bailante_?—

La Soldado la miró con odio y por reflejó sacó un láser de su PAK.

—Grechel, yo sé que hay diferencias entre ustedes— continuó Dib, escuchando un poco alarmado como la hembra de ojos violetas le quitaba el seguro a su arma —Pero Elite Sarra es mi Teniente Coronel de Armada de más alto rango, entre Elite Rodd y Elite Viter— le explica con calma y una cálida sonrisa —Y antes de ser un Exiliado, yo sólo era un Elite de Zona Inactiva, te consta. Tú recibiste mis reportes—

Grechel asiente —Sí, sobresalieron de los demás porque eran los únicos bien redactados. Por eso se me quedo su nombre— admitió sonrojándose.

—Muchas gracias— expresó el más alto —Pero no es sólo Sarra con quien yo quería disculparme. También quería hacerlo contigo—

Grechel lo mira sin aliento y su sonrojo se vuelve tan intenso que se ve anormal —¿C-c-c-co-conmigo?—

—¿Con ella?— suelta Sarra incrédula.

—Sí— sonríe apenado el de ojos violetas, esperando que Grechel no haya escuchado a la otra Elite —Quería pedirte disculpas si es que te ofendí al ser tan informal cuando me dirigí a ti en principio y, bueno, tú también eres mi jefe y debí ser más educado. Lamento haber sido grosero sin razón— Dib se irgue y haciendo un poco de distancia entre ellas y él, les ofrece una respetuosa inclinación a ambas —Les pido una sincera disculpa, Elites de Irk—

—¡N-NO-NO HAGAS ESO!— chilló Sarra, negando con sus manos en exagerados movimientos —¡Y-YO NO SOY NINGUNA ELITE COMO EL TERRIBLE ELITE GAZLORD! ¡SÓLO ÉL ES DIGNO!—

—¡E-ELITE DI-BUG POR FAVOR DETÉNGASE!— suplicó Grechel escandalizada —¡E-ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE INCORRECTO! ¡U-USTED ES DE UNIDAD SUPERIOR A LA MÍA! ¡ESTO ES ESCANDALOSO! ¡ES TABÚ! ¡ELITE MEMBRAN ES EL ÚNICO DIGNO DE SUS ATENCIONES, Y-YO SÓLO SOY UNA SIMPLE CIENTÍFICA DE BAJA UNIDAD COMPARA A ÉL!—

Dib se irgue confundido —¿Qué? ¿En serio? Perdón, no quise ofenderlas o darles problemas— asegura aun sorprendido —Pero ustedes son mis superiores en rango y creo que lo único que he hecho es darles problemas—

Sarra y Grechel están completamente nerviosas y sonrojadas a más no poder —¡P-por favor no lo menciones! ¡No ha sido tu culpa! ¡No te preocupes!— pidió la Soldado.

—¡Elite Di-bug no siga humillándose por nosotras! ¡Usted es demasiado importante para esto!— suplica Grechel.

—Um…— Dib se frota el cuello aun medio confundido —Bueno… también quería disculparme con Torke y los demás… ¿Significa que no debo hacerles una reverencia?—

—¡A ELLOS MENOS QUE NADIE!— gritaron ambas —¡USTED/TU NO DEBE/S DISCULPARSE/TE CON NADIE INFERIOR A ELITE GAZLORD/MEMBRAN!— puntualizaron las dos.

—Pero, aun así yo no soy tan importante— Dib no puede entender que es lo _increíble_ de él —Soy sólo un Exiliado y antes de eso nunca hice algo realmente sobresaliente… pero…— sonríe tímidamente —E-es agradable que alguien piense eso de mí—

—¡E-ELITE MEMBRAN!— grita la Científico de repente, haciendo que Dib se gire a su alrededor con terror absoluto —¡De-debemos regresar con Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord! ¡He-hemos perdido mucho tiempo Elite Di-bug, d-debemos llegar a las piscinas sin más contratiempos por favor!—

—Ah, sí. Claro— y siguió a las dos hembras que caminaban velozmente frente a él. Siguieron de largo por el pasillo y doblaron a la derecha antes de apreciar la gran entrada a las piscinas. Cuando entraron, a Dib le sorprendió que todo estuviera tan sólo. La Fiesta para celebrar la muerte de Zim ya había terminado… se supone que debería estar a rebotar de Irkens. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir recapacitando en lo extraño que era esa desolación. El grupo de Elites que los había estado esperando se giraron a verlos en el acto. Los dos más altos clavaron sus miradas asesinas sobre Dib y no estaban contentos. Nada contentos.

—¿Por qué rayos tardaron tanto?— inquirió fríamente Gazlord. Tal vez su pregunta fue general, pero sin duda alguna, quien debía responder era el Exiliado. Grechel y Sarra fueron directamente cada una a su respectivo grupo. No se atrevieron a alzar la mirada a sus superiores y menos aun a decir algo. Estaban apenas lívidas del miedo que sentían.

Y no era para menos. Dib ya sabía cómo eran Gazlord y Membran cuando enfurecían. Irónicamente lo hacían a cada rato con él… y tenia las cicatrices para comprobarlo.

—Bueno— el ojivioleta se frotó el cuello con aire de estar ligeramente confundido sobre algo —En realidad, me estaba disculpando con ellas—

Grechel se llevó las pinzas a la cara para ocultar el horror. Sarra se quedó tiesa como piedra mientras sudaba frío. El resto de los Irken que no eran tan altos retrocedieron cinco pasos, tan aterrados y tiesos como las únicas dos hembras.

Hubo dos muy buenas razones para esas reacciones.

Y esas eran dos auras. Las auras poderosas, sofocantes y asesinas de Gazlord y Membran; que parecían haber hecho que la temperatura bajará dos grados completos. Ninguno mostraba expresión alguna, pero su increíble poder se esparcía como una nube de gas venenoso entre todos. Algunos parecieron dejar de respirar y otros palidecieron.

El pesado silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente había estado apenas doce segundos, pero parecieron horas hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

—¿Te… disculpaste con ellas?— preguntó fríamente Membran, con ambas pinzas unidas, como para estrangular.

Dib hacía mucho se había acostumbrado a las auras mortales de los más altos, hasta llegado el punto de verlas como algo normal. Así que, como si nada hubiese pasado, respondió con completa calma —Sí— varios pensaron que se había vuelto loco —Pero en realidad, no era sólo con ellas— bajó la mirada y se frota el cuello de nuevo. Se le apreciaba muy nervioso —Um, este, sé que es algo tarde para e-esto…— habla casi con torpeza _¿Algo tarde para esto? Es increíble que le estuviera faltando el respeto a mis jefes todo este tiempo y que, irónicamente, disculparme en voz alta se me haga lo más complicado del universo _—Eh, bueno, yo— se ruboriza intensamente _¡Sólo acaba con esto de una vez! ¡Sí, ninguno de ellos la verdad me agrada! ¡Sí, estoy tan de acuerdo con Gazlord como en tirarme a un mar de acido! ¡Pero aun así todos ellos son mis jefes y aunque me hayan tratado de matar no sé cuantas veces, YO soy un Irken! ¡Un Irken que si bien no está de acuerdo con muchas de las leyes del Imperio, sa-salvo ocasionalmente cuando las he doblado un poco, sabe respetar a sus superiores! ¡Sí, bueno, no lo niego, con Sizz Lord me pase un poco pero nunca le levante la pinza para golpearlo!_ Se frota la cabeza con algo de fuerza —E-en realidad, yo, este— _¡AUG, sólo debo hacer esto! ¡Ya estoy Exiliado, no sirvo al Imperio, me han traicionado todos aquellos a los que alguna vez ayude, intentaron matarme los que pensé mis amigos y la verdad ya estoy harto y cansado de pensar que sólo los más altos son malos por todo lo que me pasó! ¡Desde que soy Elite son los de baja unidad los que ya atentaron más contra mi PAK y que de hecho, casi lo logran en más de una ocasión! ¡Perdone a Sizz Lord, Mac, Pips, Kes, Monc, Zim, Pep y Ka-rl! ¡Perdone a todos los que han tratado de matarme porque me di cuenta de que el rencor no me llevaría a nada! ¡Decidí no vivir en mi tortuoso pasado! ¿Entonces qué hay de diferente con Gazlord y Membran? ¿Qué han hecho ellos que los otros no?_ Se irgue con seguridad y fuerza. No hay duda en sus ojos. No está nervioso o vacilante. Porque la respuesta es _Nada_.

_Ellos no han hecho nada diferente a los demás. Han intentado matarme como los demás. Me han odiado como los demás. Me han golpeado como los demás… no son diferentes en nada. Nada._

Su gesto sereno es casi un reflejo de su desolación.

_Nada. No hay nada en este Imperio para mi… no hay nadie… ni nada…_

—Quería disculparme, más que nadie, con ustedes Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran— habla con calma y una seguridad mansa. El desafío en sus ojos se perdió por completo. Dib siente, que si puede rendirse aunque sea una vez, puede hacerlo ahora… cuando al fin comprende que nunca tuvo nada.

—Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada, Elite Gazlord— Dib se hinca sobre una pierna y con sumisión baja la mirada — Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia, Elite Membran— _Me duele… que todo lo que hice fue por nada _—Me disculpó por mi comportamiento insurrecto— _Sólo me engañe a mi mismo _—Y les agradezco las atenciones que han tenido conmigo— _Estoy solo. Completamente solo._

Aproximadamente dos minutos después, la rodilla de Dib ya esta molestándole y aun no recibe ni siquiera algún golpe o mínimo alguna orden para ponerse de pie. Comienza a pensar que hizo algo mal. Bien, okey, la rodilla ya está dándole calambres incómodos. Alza la mirada completamente curioso de saber qué rayos le pasa a Gazlord y Membran que no dicen nada. De hecho no lo había notado, pero la presión asesina que emanaban hace instantes ya no está.

Justo cuando sus ojos fijan a los dos Elites más altos, es sólo por un instante, pero puede ver que ambos parecen haber perdido el aliento.

—Ah— Membran es el primero que parece reaccionar y Gazlord lo imita una fracción después —Vaya, interesante— comenta el Científico de gogles, mirando a su igual —Creo que ya es hora de cambiarnos ¿Te parece?—

—Cuida al grupo— le ordena Gazlord a Dib, con voz profunda y severa —Todos deben estar enteros para cuando regresemos— le da la espalda y Membran lo imita al tiempo que da una última advertencia —Mis Científicos tienen dos ojos y tres pinzas cada uno. Te conviene que sigan así a mi regreso—

El Irken que aun esta hincado en el piso los mira alejarse hacia los vestidores. Esta sumamente confundido ¿Eso qué rayos significa? ¿Esta perdonado o iban a castigarlo? La segunda opción tiene más peso.

Como de costumbre.

…

…

…

Además estoy feliz de terminar este capítulo antes de tiempo.

Para los que me han preguntado, mi día para actualizar es el Lunes, todos los Lunes, pero últimamente estoy terminando antes porque simplemente estoy sacando todo lo que tengo dentro y fue reprimido por mis heridas.

**Ahora a los mensajes de nuestros queridos patrocinadores.**

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y el magnífico apoyo. Oye, yo a esa hora me estaba durmiendo [risas] Te digo que he estado escribiendo como buena psicópata y creo que es por eso que me a estado molestando un poco la mano, pero no me quejo. Espero este capítulo te cerque un poco a lo que se avecina. Gracias de nuevo por todo) **invaso'rs Queen** (Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. De verdad, gracias. Y nada de gracias, porque es por ustedes que he llegado hasta este punto. Aprecio los buenos deseos y me da mucho gusto que esta historia te llene de toda esa clase de emociones. Espero que este capítulo no se quede atrás. Hasta luego) **maestro jedi** (Hola, cómo has estado? Pues espero que muy bien. Y no te apures, habrá violencia, sangre y todo eso, pero hay que esperar un poco más, sólo un par de capítulos. Eso me recuerda, esta entrega de seguro te va guiando a lo que va a suceder, espero no te decepciones. Hasta luego) **Kamui Silverfox**(Hola, espero que la estés pasando muy bien y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por tus mensajes. Me levantan la moral. Además, tengo que decirlo, me gusta que la historia te tenga al filo del asiento. Es una reacción que me encanta generar en ustedes. ¡SI, ES VERDAD! Ni yo puedo terminar de creer los mensajes que estoy teniendo ¡Es sumamente increíble! Les agradezco mucho su apoyo en todo este lapso, de verdad. Yo nunca creí tener este nivel de aceptación. Se los agradezco mucho, mucho, MUCHO y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste) **toaneo07** (Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste) **irken Dan** (Wow, muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes. Son realmente entretenidos los dos últimos. Sobre tus dudas: 1) Actualizo todos los Lunes, pero últimamente antes porque estoy escribiendo como un maniático. 2) ¿Dib morir? Especifica. Hay muuuchas formas de morir y vivir. 3) Hembra 4) En realidad Miyuki ya a aparecido, igual Spork, pero para saber _quién es quién_ debes esperar al final. 5) No. Para un personaje me baso en cómo es la sociedad y la doble moral. Me gusta sacar lo peor de todos y exponerlo. Culpo a mis programas favoritos: CSI Miami y Las Vegas, La Ley y el Orden: Escuadrón de Víctimas Especiales y Dr. House. Voy a recordar los nombres que me dejaste en tu mensaje, Cofi en realidad me gusto mucho. Gracias por los buenos deseos, cuídate mucho) **Nuriko Hamilton**(Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por los buenos deseos. Me alegra que la historia te guste como va. La verdad pensé que a nadie le interesaría cuando empecé, pero al ver la cantidad de mensajes que llevo, pues la verdad que ni me lo esperaba. Descuida, Zim saldrá en el final. Sólo espera un poco más. Gracias de nuevo por todo, cuídate mucho) ** ariam18** (Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Espero que este capítulo te guste cómo los demás. Yo también espero mantener el ritmo para no hacerlos esperar y de verdad, muchas gracias por comentar) **lady00dark** (Gracias por tu mensaje y Zim y GIR aparecerán, descuida. El primero en el final y el segundo en el epilogo. Así lo tengo planeado. Gracias de nuevo por todo) **iukarey** (Muchas gracias por dejarme otro mensaje. Animas mucho mi pobre moral. Y EY! Eso me a dolido mucho, pero descuida, yo NUNCA me atrevería a INSULTARLOS con un final estilo Bugs Bunny de _Y estaba dormido cuando despertó y vio que todo era un sueño. Y eso-eso-eso es todo amigos._ NO. JAMÁS. Y en uno de mis fics, MENOS AUN. Pero entiendo tú preocupación. Es normal, me a pasado igual, que la historia empieza bien, se desarrolla excelente y el final me deja con cara de WHAT? Así que no temas mi quería benefactora de mensajes, no pienso hacerles eso. De hecho el final me asusta un poco por como lo estoy planeando. Modifique un poco [todo en mi mente, aun no lo escribo] pero lo oscuro y cruel permanece. El final hará de todo, MENOS decepcionarte. Lo garantizo. Y si lo hace… eh… ¿Te parece bien un Pitsa para compensar? Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo tan magnífico. Pásala bien. )** kitsunechan19** (Gracias por tu mensaje y no digas eso. Al contrario, eres muy amable al pasar a comentar. Te lo agradezco mucho y la verdad, me alegra que te guste tanto la trama. Espero este cap no te desanime. Gracias por los buenos deseos Kitsune) **3liaNav** (Tarde? Tu nunca llegas Tarde. JAMÁS!. Eres de las pocas que me han apoyado desde el principio, por eso te lo agradezco mucho. De verdad, de verdad, muuuuuuchas gracias! Sobre las lagunas PAKales de Dib, aun faltan más. Descuida. Y debo añadir, que me hace increíble mente feliz que te guste Gazlord. Es un cabrón, pero admito que le estoy tomando aprecio al condenado. Ando ligeramente adolorida, pero es por estar escribiendo todo lo que me ronda la cabeza [risas] Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Ojala este cap te guste tanto como el anterior)


	23. LA INMENSA Y EL DÍA LIBRE DE MEMBRAN II

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Perdón por no responder a sus mensajes en este cap, pero prometo responderles luego. Ahora estoy a pisa y corre ¡Ya ando en un nuevo trabajo, WUJU! ¡Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib se irgue con aire cansado —Creo que eso no ha ido nada bien— suspira hondamente y se gira al escuchar la alegre voz de la Científico —¿Qué dice Elite Di-bug? ¡Eso ha ido increíble! ¡Nunca esperé una reacción como esa!— le asegura, sonriendo esplendida.

El más alto la mira con una idea completamente opuesta —¿Crees? Se han ido tan molestos conmigo como de costumbre—

—¡Qué va!— interviene una sonriente Sarra, mirando a los dos líderes entrar a los vestidores —¡Pensé que íbamos a morir! ¡Qué habilidad para salir de tremenda desactivación!—

—¿Acaso les mentiste?— pregunta Torke, acercándose con Viter y Rodd. Los tres parecen apenas consientes de lo que ha pasado.

—Claro que no. Es la verdad— se defiende Dib. Los mira fijamente por un momento y se frota el cuello apenado —Este, bueno. De hecho quería disculparme con ustedes también y con Kiif, claro, porque les—

—**¡NO!** ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERNOS UNA REVERENCIA IDIOTA!— soltó Rodd histérico —¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN?—

—¡Y NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN MENCIONAR QUE QUIERES DISCULPARTE!— explotó Torke, mirando hacia los lejanos vestidores aterrado —¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE PASARÍA SI TE ESCUCHAN?—

—¡PERDICIÓOOOOOOOOOON!— lo acusó Viter, con una expresión de dolor realmente convincente.

—Si, por favor Di-bug— convino Sarra, mirándolo nerviosa —De esta ya me salve, pero no vuelvas a decirles esta clase de cosas de nuevo. Miénteles si quieres, pero no pongas mi nombre de por medio—

—E-en eso tengo que estar de acuerdo Elite Di-bug— le habló Grechel, en un tono suplicante —Por favor no mencione mi nombre en esta clase de asuntos tan escandalosos. Es un tabú muy peligroso de romper, especialmente ahora y con usted—

—Yo me conformo con que finjas que no existo amigo— Kiif surgió detrás de Grechel y estaba muy pálido —Es más, olvida quien soy—

Dib miró al grupo completamente confundido —Ah ¿Podría alguien decirme de que rayos están hablando? Todos ustedes son Elites, es más, TODOS ustedes son mis jefes— hace una pausa —Bueno, Gaz-er, Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran son nuestros jefes— lo piensa mejor —Y bueno, también están los Terribles Más Altos que son la máxima autoridad, um, lo que quiero decir es que: nosotros estamos debajo de nuestros altísimos líderes, eso nos hace iguales… ¿No?— pregunta al ver la expresión de espanto en los demás.

—¿Estás loco?— soltó Elvis, participando por primera vez en la conversación (Pips estaba detrás de él, tan espantado como los demás por lo que había oído) —¡Claro que no somos iguales! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho la pendejada de disculparte primero con nosotros y después con Elite Gazlord para lue-?—

—¡Y Elite Membran!— lo cortó Grechel, furiosamente ofendida —¡Quisiste decir lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hace primero con Elite Gazlord **_Y_** Elite Membran!—

—¿Te atreves a corregirme?— la fulminó Elvis, con veneno en la mirada.

—¡Las veces que sean necesarias hasta que tu PAK comience a recordar lo básico Invasor ignorante!— intervino Kiif.

—Eso me recuerda— Sarra se colocó frente a Grechel con una sonrisa amenazadora —¿A quién le dijiste que no tenía ni un mega de espacio útil en su PAK?—

Dib empezó a recordar las frases de Gazlord y Membran antes de irse a los vestidores. _Oh, mierda_ —O-oigan, no vayan a—

—¡MALDITA DIENTES DE LATA!—

—¡PROMISCUA LASCIVA BAILANTE!—

—¡Ey, no, Sarra, Grechel, no vayan a-!—

—¡A MI NO ME DICES IGNORANTE MALDITA RATA MUTANTE DE LABORATORIO!—

—¡TE DENOMINO DE LA FORMA MÁS LÓGICA SALVAJE ESTÚPIDO!—

—¡Elvis, Kiif! ¡Bajen sus extre-!—

—¡MALDITOS CIENTÍFICOS DEBILUCHOS! ¡VAN A APRENDER SU LUGAR AHORA MISMO!— aulló Torke.

—¡YA NO ESTA SU ELITE PARA CUIDARLOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE VORTH!— Rodd se colocó a un lado de Elvis y sin aviso, Torke y Viter se colocaron a espaldas de Kiif para cerrarle cualquier escape.

Dib perdió el aliento y Pips sonrió descaradamente.

Lo siguiente fue una explosión de ataques mutuos fuera de control. Sarra sacó su laser y le disparo a Grechel. La Científico evitó los disparos como pudo y extendió sus pinzas hacia la Soldado para lanzarle mortales descargas eléctricas que por poco logran el cometido de alcanzarla.

Elvis, Torke, Rodd y Viter se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Kiif. El Científico pareció desaparecer bajo sus sombras hasta que descargas eléctricas los expulsaron fuera de él. Kiif aprovechó esto para retirarse estratégicamente a un lugar más amplio. Los cuatro Soldados se irguieron casi de inmediato y fueron a cazarlo.

Dib honestamente no sabía con quien ir primero ¡ERA OBVIO QUE TODOS QUERÍAN MATARSE ENTRE ELLOS! Miró a Pips para pedirle que detuviera a Elvis al menos, pero al verle la cara llena de gusto, desistió.

_¡No voy a poder con todos!_ Admitió apareciendo casi en un parpadeo entre las dos Irken que eran las que tenía más cerca _¡Pero será mejor que algo se me ocurra sobre la marcha! _—¡Sarra, Grechel, dejen de pelear!—

—¡ELLA EMPEZÓ!— gritaron ambas, fulminando a la otra con el mismo odio y desprecio. Sarra tenía su laser preparado y Grechel emanaba fuertes descargas de sus guantes; lista para magnificarlas en contra de su adversaria.

—¡No me importa quien empezó, sólo paren de una vez! ¡Necesito que lo hagan para que yo pueda-!—

SPLASH

Dib se giró violentamente hacia la piscina detrás de él. El grupo de Elvis estaba riendo y señalaban algo en el líquido. Entonces notó como una cabeza salía apenas a flote y manoteaba desesperadamente —¡AG-GLUB-XI-GLUB!—

—**¡KIIF!—** gritaron Grechel y Dib, olvidándose de Sarra y corriendo en dirección de la piscina. La Científico de ojos verdes se detuvo en la orilla impotente, sin saber qué hacer, cuando una figura la pasó de largo y entró al líquido de un clavado.

Dib nadó aprisa hacia donde le pareció ver a Kiif, pero entró en pánico al no verlo por ninguna parte. Tomó aire y se zambulló sin perder más tiempo _¡Ahí está! _El cuerpo de Kiif estaba flotando a poca distancia. No se movía. Eso lo altero mucho _¡Tengo que sacarlo fuera de aquí!_ Dispersó los nano-bots para formar un brazo y alcanzarlo. No quería perder más tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaba sin respirar.

El brazo de nano-bots cogió a Kiif y lo asieron hacia el más alto, que apenas lo tuvo en brazos, salió a la superficie con ayuda de la unión de las microscópicas unidades para darle impulso. Seguidamente, les ordenó cogerse a la orilla de la piscina para sacarlos a ambos de ahí.

—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE VORTH!—

FRZZZT-BRAM-BLAM-KBOM-FRZZZZT-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM

Dib apenas colocó el cuerpo de Kiif en el piso, lo único que pudo ver fue como Grechel había magnificado sus descargas eléctricas y estaba atacando brutalmente sin controlarse. Los Soldados estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, con bastante habilidad, para evitar ser alcanzados por las descargas y al mismo tiempo, le disparaban a la Irken de ojos verdes con la clara intención de no dejarla viva. Grechel obviamente tenía la misma intención hacia ellos.

Era increíble como sólo seis Irkens estaban dejando la sala de piscinas como una de las áreas de entrenamiento en Hobo Trece.

Los dejó para luego y miró preocupado a Kiif. No respiraba. Traer a un Medico sería pérdida de tiempo. Tomó aire y le dio respiración de boca a boca. Hizo presión en su pecho para estimular el squeedly-spoosh y que regresara todo el líquido que había tragado. Repitió la maniobra cuatro veces antes de que el Científico de ojos azules tosiera líquido —¡Kiif!— sonrió el más alto aliviado —¿Estás bien?— lo irguió un poco para sentarlo en el piso.

—¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA DEBILUCHA!—

FRZZZZT-BLAM-BLAM

—¡MUÉRETE TÚ LASCIVA BAILADORA GRATUITA!—

Dib prefirió no hacer caso a los gritos y estallidos. Al menos no por el momento. En cuanto pudiera decir con seguridad que Kiif ya estaba bien, entonces iba a encargarse de los demás. —*Blrg* *cof-cof*— el ojiazul escupió un poco más de liquido, se talló la boca con asco y miró algo desorientado a su alrededor —Ug ¿Q-qué paso?—

Dib iba a responderle algo, pero una voz socarrona se adelantó —Di-bug te besó un par de veces, masajeó tu tórax un poco y vomitaste ¿Verdad?— sonrió Pips, con ese descaro tan suyo. El más alto quería matarlo —¡Yo no lo bese idiota! ¡Tragó líquido y lo expulse de su squeedly-spoosh para que respirara de nuevo!—

—A mí me pareció que lo besaste— sonrió Pips, con malicia destellando en sus ojos —Y más de una vez—

—¡Te voy aUGH!— Dib no terminó lo que iba a gritarle al líder de Nave Near. Kiif le saltó sin avisar y se le colgó al cuello. Haciendo bastante presión.

—¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO EN TODO EL IMPERIO!—

—¡Kigf! ¡Edgjameg gejpigag!—

—¡ME SALVASTE! ¡TE PROMETO QUE NO VOY A INTENTAR MATARTE A TUS ESPALDAS!—

—¡Edgjamegj Kigf!—

—¡VAMOS A SER AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE JAMÁS! ¡PROMETO NO DEJARTE SOLO! ¡ESTARÉ CONTIGO SIEMPRE! ¡EN LOS PASILLOS, EL BAÑO, LA REGADERA, EL COMEDOR, LA CAMA, LOS VOOTS, EL LABORATORIO, LOS VESTIDORES, LA FI-!—

—¡QUE ME DEJES KIIF!— Dib al fin se lo quitó de encima y lo sujeto por los brazos para que no fuera a saltarle encima otra vez.

—¡Lo que sea para mi mejor amigo en todo el Imperio!— le sonrió el ojiazul encantado.

El más alto lo miró cansado. Obviamente ya estaba mejor. Miró a los demás y nada había cambiado. Aun seguían peleando y destrozando todo a su paso.

Dejó a Kiif y fue en dirección de los demás. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Grechel fuera superada por Elvis y los demás.

—¡DESGRACIADA INFELIZ BUENA PARA NADA, ESE ERA MI LASER FAVORITO!—

BRAM-BLAM-KBOM-FRZZZZT

—¡Elvis detén est-!—

—¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO INVASOR RETROGRADA!—

FRZZZT-FRZZT-BOM-BLAM-BLAM-SPLASH-FZZZT-KBOM

—¡Grechel por favor deja de-!—

—¡DESAPARECE DEL IMPERIO IDIOTA DIENTES PESADOS!—

BLAM-BLAM-FRZZZT-FRZZT-KBOM-FRATZZZZ-SPLISH-KBOM

—¡AVANZADOS! ¡MIS DIENTES SON AVANZADOS NO PESADOS, MALDITO BAILADOR XENÓFILO!—

BOM-BLAM-BLAM-SPLASH-FZZZT-KBOM

—¡XENÓFILA TÚ MALDITA HIJA DE VORTH!—

—¡Torke, basta ya, dejen de—

FRZZZT-FRZZT-KBOM-FRATZZZZ-SPLISH-KBOM

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON USTEDES ADICTOS LASCIVOS? ¡IMPUROS BAILADORES DE POCA CASTA!—

FRZZZT-FRZZT-BOM-BLAM-BLAM-SPLASH-FZZZT-KBOM

—No puede ser que nadie entienda— Dib apretó los dientes con fuerza. Apareció en medio de ambos bandos y extendió un brazo en la dirección de cada uno —¡Ya les dije que **¡UAAGH!—**

—¡Elite Di-bug!— chilló la Científico, deteniendo inmediatamente las descargas eléctricas que habían caído sobre el más alto —¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!— se disculpaba histérica, corriendo para estar al lado de Dib, que humeaba un poco del uniforme.

—¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡JURO QUE NO LO VI APARECER! ¡Y-YO DE VERDAD NO QUERÍA LASTIMARLO, LO JURO! ¿ESTA BIEN? ¿LE DUELE ALGO?—

Dib escupió una bocanada de humo gris —Estoy bien, Grechel— suspiró, mirándola cansado —Ahora por favor deja de pelear con ellos— le suplicó.

Ella se vio ofendida —¡Pe-pero Elite Di-bug! ¡Ellos mataron a— Dib le señalo algo a su derecha —¿Eh? ¿KIIF?— chilló pasmada, observando como su compañero en los Laboratorios estaba saludándola desde la orilla de la piscina —¡KIIF! ¡ESTAS VIVO!—

El más alto la vió correr al encuentro del supuesto fallecido. Suspiró cansado y fijó la mirada en el grupo de Soldados —¿Por fin van a dejar de pelear o tengo que hacer algo más drástico?— dijo fastidiado.

—Para lo que me importa— bufó Elvis, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda para ir con Pips.

—Yo no empecé— dijo Rodd molesto, pero guardo su arma.

—Ellos siempre traen la perdición— Viter imitó a su compañero, pero fulminó a Grechel y Kiif con desprecio (los cuales al ver a Elvis encaminarse en su dirección, ya que Pips estaba a su lado, se fueron inmediatamente).

—No es mi culpa que esa loca anti_baile_ no sepa callarse los malditos dientes— soltó Torke, cruzado de brazos y mirando a ningún lado en particular.

—Pues yo no lo siento y pienso cobrármelas en cuanto pueda— Sarra guardo su láser y fulminó a Dib —Te guste o no—

El ojivioleta negó cansado —Me conformo con un temporal cese al fuego, al menos hasta que yo deje de estar a cargo de ustedes— Sarra no respondió, pero le hizo una mueca de resentimiento. Dib pensó que tomaría eso de la mejor manera —Bien, entonces, Soldados a la derecha— señaló a Elvis y Pips —Científicos a la izquierda— apunto a la piscina de enfrente, donde Grechel y Kiif estaban —_Por favor_— remarcó con severidad.

Sarra y los demás fueron a con Elvis. Ninguno con buena cara.

Dib sólo esperaba que Gazlord y Membran no lo fueran a culpar por como habían dejado toda el área de las piscinas.

Sin ver otra solución y por seguridad de los Científicos, Dib se quedó en medio de ambos grupos. Vigilando atentamente a los Soldados, que la verdad tenían cara de esperar al mínimo descuido para volver a disparar. Sarra tenía su láser en las pinzas y jugaba hábilmente con él… mientras miraba a Grechel. Fijamente.

Después de treinta minutos, que parecieron horas, Gazlord y Membran salieron de los vestidores. Dib no supo si debía estar aliviado o más preocupado… de nuevo la segunda opción tenía más peso.

_¿Eh?_ Dib parpadeó sorprendido. Los dos Elites más altos estaban usando los trajes de baño reglamentarios. Entallados, negros y de cuerpo completo… pero era extraño verlos sin los uniformes… especialmente a Membran. No estaba usando el cuello alto y tampoco los gogles.

Era una extraña casualidad que el color de sus ojos fueran ámbar cómo los de Gazlord… y también era aterrador que tuvieran tantas cosas en común.

No pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo qué rayos hacia él ahí. Debería estar en su Exilio o estar en camino a él. Dib posiblemente nunca iba a entender que rayos pasaba en el PAK de Gazlord y Membran. ¿Por qué era que esos dos siempre tenían una extraña fijación con él? Siempre queriendo saber donde estaba, con quien estaba, lo que sabía o no hacer e incluso como debía usar el uniforme. Sí, bueno, eran sus jefes, quizás eso les daba una razón desquiciada para tratar de controlarlo hasta el punto de intentar matarlo constantemente… pero, en serio ¿Qué era lo que los motivaba a hacerlo? Estaba seguro que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer… aparte de obstruir Ruina Inevitable II por una jornada completa sólo por su propio capricho… obviamente esos dos disfrutaban mucho del poder que ostentaban.

_Juro por lo más grande en Irk, que no los entiendo_ miró a todos los Elites que le rodeaban _A ninguno de ellos_ suspiró cansado.

Los dos más altos llegaron a su encuentro e inmediatamente estudiaron a sus respectivos grupos. Gazlord no parecía sorprendido de que su grupo estuviera intacto y con mala cara. Membran por otro lado miraba a Kiif fijamente —¿Por qué mi Científico esta mojado?—

Dib se frotó el cuello —Lo saqué de la piscina—

—¿Por qué está tú uniforme quemado?— preguntó Gazlord, mirándolo severamente.

—Una descarga eléctrica me alcanzó por accidente— se limitó el ojivioleta.

Entre menos detalles les diera, mejor.

Los más altos observaron a su alrededor sin expresión, después a todos los Elites inferiores que les rodeaban e intercambiaron miradas antes de hablar —Bien— sonrió Membran —Vayan a vestirse— ordenó a Grechel y Kiff. Estos atendieron de inmediato y se retiraron.

—Ustedes también. Rápido— habló Gazlord a su grupo y señaló un vestidor opuesto al de los Científicos. Todos asintieron y obedientes se retiraron. Pips con ellos, ya que Elvis lo jaló del brazo.

A Dib no le gustó nada quedarse a solas con los dos más altos. Serían sus jefes, les habría pedido disculpas por ser tan grosero y todo… pero el hecho que trataran de matarlo todo el tiempo había creado una especie de paranoia en él.

No estaba muy orgulloso de eso, pero hasta el momento esa paranoia lo había mantenido con vida.

—Um— Dib se frotó el cuello nervioso —Todos estaban completos… y eso es bueno ¿Verdad?— sonrió un poco.

Membran lo observó con una media sonrisa —A sido Grechel quien te alcanzo con esa descarga ¿Me equivoco?—

—Eh, si, es verdad— admitió el de baja unidad, sonriendo con pena —Hubo un enfrentamiento y al intentar detenerlos me quede en el fuego cruzado—

—Grechel sólo usa la violencia cuando está realmente furiosa— Membran juega con las puntas de sus pinzas —Obviamente eso está relacionado con Kiif ¿Miento acaso?—

Dib comenzaba a sentirse vulnerablemente desnudo —Eh, bueno…— vuelve a frotarse el cuello nervioso —Um, si. Es verdad— admite, pensando que algo escondido se traman —Kiif fue lanzado a la piscina… y Grechel enfureció un poco—

—¿Un poco?— Gazlord interviene, mirando alrededor. Había marcas de disparos láser por todos lados, si. Pero las descargas de Grechel habían incluso abollado el metal en algunas partes. Eso hablaba de la increíble intensidad que había usado.

No cualquier cosa daña, abolla, raya o mínimo roza el metal Irken.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?— inquirió Membran, observándolo fijamente; con esa sonrisa que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso —Yo personalmente he supervisado a Grechel desde que descubrí su increíble genio. Sé lo que puede llegar a hacer cuando en verdad se lo propone. No dudo que te atacará por accidente. Ella no es esa salvaje Soldado de Gazlord— aclaró con orgullo —Y es por eso que puedo darme cuenta de que, al no ser _tú_ el blanco de su rabia, no se controlo en lo absoluto con la fuerza de las descargas—

—Bueno— Dib se sujeta la barbilla y desvía un poco la mirada —En realidad su ataque no ha sido tan potente. Grechel si se controlo— se gira a los más altos sonriendo con calma —Porqué, si comparo su ataque con las descargas que recibí en el observatorio la verdad es que no hay punto de comparación— ríe despreocupadamente —En verdad creí que iba a morir entonces— hace una pausa y suspira —Más que nada, Grechel no quería ir en serio, porque de lo contrario tendría que responder a las consecuencias—

—Obviamente ella si piensa antes de actuar— sonríe el Científico a su igual. Gazlord hace un gesto desinteresado antes de observar al de baja unidad —Ve a cambiarte. Este es tú traje— y una extremidad surgida de su PAK le arroja a Dib una bolsa metálica sellada —Date prisa—

—Ah, sí— el Irken frente a ellos observa el empaque confundido, pero no dice nada y se dirige al vestidor al que han ido los Soldados.

_Ya decía que tramaban algo_ piensa, girando entre sus pinzas el misterioso empaque sellado _Han dicho que es mi traje, pero no necesito uno por que en los vestidores hay de sobra… así que este debe tener algo diferente… como veneno_ entra al vestidor, donde ya todos han terminado de cambiarse —Hola— los saluda pasándolos de largo, mientras sigue mirando la bolsa metálica con sospecha. Quizás iba a estallarle en la cara al abrirlo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?— le pregunto Rodd curioso.

—No tengo idea— lo miró Dib, antes de cerrar la puerta del vestidor —Pero me han dicho que es mi traje y debo usarlo— continuó hablando del otro lado.

—¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Elite Gazlord o Elite Membran?— escuchó a Torke. Su voz estaba muy cerca, supuso que tendría a todos del otro lado de la puerta. —Elite Gazlord— respondió en voz alta, mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

—¿Desde cuándo _agregas_ el Elite?— preguntó la voz de Sarra. Se le escuchaba muy divertida.

—¿Desde cuándo te _interesa_ agregarlo?— rió Elvis, haciendo que todos lo imitaran.

Dib no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza. Ni loco podía decirles que nunca pensó en ellos como superiores… porque simplemente nunca lo supo. _Aunque todo esto me lo tengo bien merecido_ admitió con rabia hacia sí mismo _Si no hubiera auto-bloqueado la información, hubiera sabido quienes eran todos antes de andar metiendo la pata como un vil Vortiano_. _Quizás incluso no estaría aquí con ellos y con suerte, aun tendría mi puesto como Líder del Sector Trece._

—¿Sigues ahí?— rió Torke —Porque nos gustaría ver lo que vas a usar antes que nadie—

—Sí— apoyo Rodd —Queremos burlarnos primero— y todos soltaron risas descaradas.

—Ugh, pues no van a tener que esperar mucho— gruño Dib, mirando _el traje_ que iba a tener que usar —Debí suponer que algo como esto iba a pasarme tarde o temprano. Qué mejor castigo que seguir humillándome en público— gimió con una angustia dolorosa —¿Por qué esto me pasa sólo a mí? ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con lo que me pasaba en Nave Prima!—

Hubo una pequeña pausa del otro lado antes de que Sarra se hiciera escuchar —Oye ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Es algo con veneno?—

—¿Acaso trae granadas de contacto?— pregunto Rodd interesado.

—No digas ¡Es alguna especie de armadura para que te hundas!— intervino Elvis, audiblemente emocionado.

—¿Cómo crees?— habló Viter —¡Es la perdición!—

—¿Cómo será la perdición ya puesta?— preguntó Torke.

—Ni idea— respondieron algunos.

—Pues yo me puedo dar una ligera idea ahora— gruño Dib, abriendo la puerta del vestidor y saliendo a la vista de todos —Ya pueden reírse— les dijo con los brazos en jarra —Anden, ríanse ya. Entre más rápido sea, mejor— miró lo que estaba usando de nuevo y frunció el seño con rencor _Cuando este Exiliado, pensare en esto como un mal sueño_ pensó, mirando los pantaloncillos negros ajustados que estaba usando.

El traje que le habían ordenado usar era todo menos un traje. Era un vil remedo de pantalón reducido. Apenas y se ajustaba a la altura de la cintura; y la caída de las piernas no llegaba a sus rodillas ni por quince centímetros.

Estaba casi desnudo. Nada cubría su tórax o sus brazos o pinzas. Menos aun sus piernas. Estaba desprotegido. Estaba expuesto. Estaba indefenso.

Y si no fuera por sus nano-bots, que resguardaban su piel como una armadura casi indestructible, Dib se hubiera aterrado a tal punto, que se hubiera largado de ahí. Le hubiera valido un nacho con queso lo que pensaran los demás y se hubiera largado. Sí. Largado hasta el primer hoyo negro para dejarse succionar y así jamás tener que preocuparse de las represarías de Gazlord y Membran.

—¿Y? ¿Cuánto más van a tardar en burlarse?— preguntó molesto. Observando al grupo de Soldados que lo miraban con sorpresa.

Sarra, Rodd, Viter y Torke lo miraron de golpe. Como si hubieran salido de un trance hipnótico y no lo reconocieran.

—¿Qué les pasa que no hablan?— preguntó el más alto sin entender.

Los cuatro Soldados desviaron la mirada completamente sonrojados. Elvis lo miró confundido e iba a decirle algo pero no lo hizo. El Soldado-Invasor salió del vestidor con Pips, que lo esperaba a una segura distancia de los demás.

Dib los miró seriamente —¿Qué pasa ahora? Hace unos momentos todos ustedes se estaban muriendo de ganas por reírse ¿Por qué de repente el cambio?—

—N-nada, e-es que…— Sarra se cubrió la boca y lo miro sólo un segundo antes de que su sonrojo empeorara —L-lindas cicatrices— le dijo saliendo del vestidor con gran velocidad. Los otros tres la imitaron sin atreverse a decir nada.

_En serio que no los entiendo_ pensó Dib con pena ajena _Todos están locos_ hizo una pausa y observo las cicatrices en su cuerpo _¿Qué hay con mis viejas heridas? ¿Tienen algo de malo? _Suspiró cansado y salió del vestidor sin esperar más. Odiaba que todos actuaran como si supieran algo que él no.

KBOM.

El ojivioleta se quedó en medio del umbral del vestidor. Esa había sido una de sus bombas. Reconocería el sonido donde fuera. Miró alrededor y observó una espesa nube blanca más adelante.

_¡Pips!_ Pensó alarmado y activó a sus nano-bots para aumentar la velocidad. Un parpadeo después estaba frente a la nube blanca que se disipaba rápidamente… y le mostraba a un Viter envuelto en una espuma gruesa y seca.

La ligera neblina terminó de disiparse y la escena se abrió por completo ante él. Pips (con cara de nervios) estaba detrás de Viter y portaba otra bomba, listo para usarla. Elvis estaba más adelante, sujeto por Sarra, Torke y Rodd; obviamente para que no intentara ayudarlo.

—Interesante— Dib se giró a Gazlord, que estaba a su derecha, junto a Membran y los dos Científicos de menor unidad —Esa es sin duda una granada muy útil— su voz era calmada, pero su aura comenzaba a tornarse violenta —¿No te parece familiar Membran?—

—Claro— apoyo su igual, observando a Pips —Es una granada de espuma solida. Elaborada para detener y no dañar… pensé que sólo los ejemplares en _mis_ Laboratorios eran los únicos— los más altos dejaron de observar al Irken de Zona Inactiva y encajaron la mirada en Dib.

—¿Porqué _él_ tiene de tus armas?— preguntaron ambos, con veneno.

El ojivioleta reaccionó a tiempo —Eso es lo que _yo_ quisiera saber— les respondió, empuñando las pinzas _Eso ha estado cerca ¡No puedo olvidar lo que debo de hacer por su propio bien!_ Y en un parpadeo, apareció frente al líder de Nave Near—¡Pips!— lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello del traje y le arrebató la granada que sujetaba —¿Qué rayos haces _tú_ con mis armas? ¿De dónde rayos las robaste? ¡HABLA!— le espetó, tirándolo al piso con fuerza.

El Irken de Zona Inactiva lo miró por unos momentos con sorpresa muda. Dib sólo esperaba que nada se saliera de control. Ya era en sí malo que intentaran matarlo antes de que él se fuera a su exilio —¿Cómo te atreves a robarme?— le habla con un odio que no siente, mientras trata de ver cómo sacarlo del problema en que se ha metido. En el que _ambos_ se han metido.

Pero es la risa malsana, la verdadera risa del líder de Nave Near, lo que le regresa a la realidad. _No sé qué vas a hacer Pips, pero obviamente es bueno_ sonríe mentalmente _Sólo espero que las cosas no se nos vallan de las pinzas. Porque entonces tu y yo vamos a estar en buen apuro. Y uno muy bueno._

—¿Sabes cuál es tu mayor problema Di-bug?— sonríe Pips, irguiéndose con calma —Que a pesar de ser un paranoico incurable, eres extremadamente confiado en las reglas. Eres adicto a ellas— lo señala con superioridad —¿Se te olvida que puedo manipular muy bien? Muchos de tus subordinados en Nave Prima son buenos amigos de los míos en Nave Near. Wisconsin entre ellos— sonríe torcidamente.

Dib lo mira con rabia _Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer ¿No? ¡Vas a dar nombres! ¡Vas a culpar inocentes! ¡Vas a sacrificarlos para salvarte como siempre!_ Empuña la granada con fuerza _No lo hagas. No te atrevas. No te lo voy a permitir. ¡NO HOY!_

—Usando a los demás como siempre ¿No, Pips?— el ojivioleta lo fulmina con odio —¿Pero porque no? Después de todo, te funcionó bien conmigo en Hobo Trece—

Es ahora Pips quien vacila su gesto de superioridad. Se escuchan ligeros gemidos de sorpresa, pero Dib no se gira para ver a nadie que no sea el Irken frente a él. Lo conoce. Sabe como es Pips. Sabe que tratará de retomar el tema de_ Irkens de baja unidad traicionando a Elites de alta unidad_.

Pero no lo iba a dejar. No se lo iba a permitir. No hoy —Robaste mis logros en Hobo Trece y no conforme, te aseguraste de que nunca nadie pudiera saberlo al enviarme a Ka-cka— sonríe con malicia —Me imagino la sorpresa que te llevaste al saber que estaba vivo ¿Eh? Apuesto que no te lo esperabas—

—La verdad no— ríe Pips, mostrando una extraña seguridad —Pero no me subestimes. Después de ver los videos de vigilancia de Nave Near, donde peleaste en contra de ese alíen, me di cuenta de cuánto habías mejorado. Deberías darme las gracias, es obvio que ese aislamiento en Ka-cka te sirvió de mucho—

Dib sonríe con un dolor quemante —Pequeño bastardo, no has cambiado nada—

—Sí, tomé de tu armamento, nada nuevo— Pips hace un gesto desinteresado —Muchos han tratado de matarte desde antes, yo sólo soy uno más. Deberías estar acostumbrado a estas alturas— sonríe triunfal —El armamento que has desarrollado admito que es increíble. No está registrado en la base de datos del Imperio y por lo mismo no puede ser detectado por los scanner; que lo pasan como _Legal_ por ser metal Irken, pero no como _Arma_, ya que no figura en ninguna descripción en los formularios— ríe divertido —No hay mejor equipo que el tuyo Di-bug. Puedes llevarlo de contrabando a cualquier lado del Imperio y nunca nadie lo sabría. Espero entiendas que yo _tenía_ que tener al menos unas muestras—

El más alto lo fulmina con odio falso —No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas. _Nunca_— le previene _Con esto debe bastar. Lo hiciste bien Pips. Ahora guarda silencio y no hagas nada estúpido. _Dib le da la espalda para sacar a Viter de la espuma.

—Uy, Di-bug— el nombrado se gira a verlo sin creerlo _Ya es suficiente. ¡No sigas más! _—Que serio. Nunca te pusiste así por lo de Ke— Pips no termina lo que iba a decir. Ahoga un gemido y cierra sus pinzas al cuello con desesperación. No puede respirar. Cae de rodillas por la sorpresa y sofocación.

Dib está frente a él. Lo mira sin expresión, apenas consciente de lo que ha hecho. Le golpeó en la garganta con una de sus pinzas, bloqueando la entrada de aire en un sutil pero mortal movimiento.

—¡PIPS!— grita Elvis, soltándose de sus compañeros y lanzándose en contra del agresor —¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI-?— se detiene. El Soldado-Invasor se detiene. Dib ha golpeado tres lugares en su pecho y Elvis ha quedado paralizado en el acto.

Por dos segundos nada se escucha. Nadie habla. Nadie respira. Sólo están los gimoteos desesperados del Elite de Zona Inactiva. Cierra y abre los ojos con histeria, tratando de hacer entrar aire de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué se siente perder el aliento Pips?—

La pregunta retumba con salvajismo en el silencio. Dib apenas y reconoce su cálida voz con ese tono tan frío y despiadado —¿Qué se siente morir lentamente?— lo observa sin expresión —Yo sé lo que sientes. He pasado por eso muchas veces— gira la granada entre sus pinzas y abre un compartimiento en ella —Pierdes el aliento por completo y te das cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. No puedes suplicar o gritar. Eso es inútil. Nadie va a ayudarte— rota algo en la granada y saca un engrane en forma irregular —Sólo estás tú y esa sensación de vacío que te dice que vas a morir. No es una idea o una suposición. Es un hecho. Vas a morir— observa la pieza de engrane a contra luz y la retoma entre sus pinzas para hacer una modificación —No importa si lo que te está pasando es porque un amigo verdadero te traiciono. Ni interesa si te engaño un compañero al que ayudaste desinteresadamente. Tampoco es relevante que haya sido alguien que te odia porque eres más alto o porque eres muy bajo— guarda el engrane de nuevo en la granada y cierra el compartimiento —Vas a morir y no puedes hacer nada— observa detenidamente la esfera explosiva en sus pinzas —Si… no es un sentimiento muy agradable ¿Verdad, Pips? Morir no es nada agradable— se arrodilla sobre una pierna y sus miradas se cruzan.

El Irken agonizante le suplica. Le ruega con agonía verdadera que se detenga. Que lo libere. Que lo deje. Que no le lastime más.

Dib se pregunta cuantos hicieron esa misma mirada llena de desesperación. ¿Cuántos miraron así a Pips al darse cuenta de que sólo los había utilizado? —Tienes razón en algo ¿Sabes?— le dice y golpea cinco puntos en su garganta. El líder de Nave Near jadea violentamente, retomando el aire que le devuelve la vida que creía perdida.

El más alto se irgue —Soy adicto a las reglas. Me gusta seguirlas. Un Irken no debe matar a otro Irken, lo dice la Ley de Irk— le recuerda, mirándolo como si no fuera _nada_ —¿Sabes donde estarías tú sin esa ley, Pips? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte si _yo_ no siguiera la ley? ¿En verdad quieres ver como soy cuando _nada_ me detiene?— le sonríe con calma —Tienes suerte de ser Irken. Yo no mato Irkens—

Dib siente algo extraño. Algo dentro de él se rompe por completo. Algo explota —Yo— sonríe de forma vacía y extiende su brazo hacia los muros de la sala —No— abre su palma cuando de esta surge una esfera azul eléctrico palpitante que crece rápidamente —Mato Irkens— y sin aviso, un estremecimiento violento sacude todo. La esfera eléctrica salió disparada y golpeó contra el muro próximo, haciendo una abolladura tan grande como la de un Voot BATLE.

—Mira nada más— Dib sonríe de una forma casi desquiciada, mientras observa el brazo que disparó la esfera. Un par de chispas saltan aun sobre su piel —He perdido un poco el control, que pena— ríe despreocupado y le arroja la granada a Pips, que sigue en el piso.

El Irken de Zona Inactiva apenas la coge con nervios y esta le explota, soltando una mínima cantidad de espuma solidificante en su boca.

—Eso es para que guardes silencio— sonríe Dib, ya frente a Viter —Disculpa la tardanza. Voy a sacarte de ahí— le dice, sacando de su PAK un cilindro rociador—Descuida, nunca construyo un arma química sin tener el remedio para ella— y comienza a salpicar la espuma con un liquido amarillo neón.

Viter se ve libre en poco tiempo, cuando la masa solidificada comienza a romperse en grandes turrones porosos.

—Ah, es verdad— Dib se gira a Elvis, que sigue paralizado —Me olvidaba de ti, lo siento mucho— se disculpó e inmediatamente, golpeo tres lugares de su pecho.

El Soldado-Invasor se apartó de él con precaución, como si temiera un ataque traicionero. Dib simplemente lo pasó de largo. A él a y los demás —Voy por POOP sodas para todos— dijo a nadie en particular y fue en dirección de la salida.

Cruzó el umbral de las compuertas y dobló la esquina donde vio la máquina de sodas. Fue entonces que miró su brazo. Podía sentirlos aun. A los nano-bots. Estaban reuniendo de nuevo energía. De alguna manera estaban aumentando el flujo que recibían de su PAK para funcionar y lo estaban canalizando de forma ofensiva. Normalmente eso le hubiera alegrado. Una nueva habilidad siempre es bien recibida… pero no cuando ha estado a punto de volarle la cabeza a Pips.

—Cálmate. Cálmate. Cálmate— Repetía para sí mismo. Tenía que concentrarse en regresar el flujo de energía. Tenía que bajar el nivel. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que retomar el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Sabía por qué perdió el control. 

_Yo no mato Irkens._

Fueron esas palabras. Esas palabras lo hicieron estallar de rabia. Le regresó todo el dolor. Todo el sufrimiento. Las traiciones. La sangre. La soledad. La impotencia. El rencor. El odio.

_Yo no mato Irkens._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No iba a perder el control. No iba a dejarse llevar por sus emociones de esa manera. No dejaría que _ellos_ le hicieran lo mismo que a los demás. Él no era como el resto. Él no quería vivir en odio. No quería venganza. No quería nada de eso.

Él sólo quiere ser él…

_Yo no mato Irkens._

Golpeo la pared con su puño. Una vez más. Otra.

_¡YO NO MATO IRKENS!_

El WAM que provocó el ultimo puñetazo de Dib terminó por aboyar el metal de la pared.

Relajó los hombros y bajó la mirada cansado. Sentía como la sangre goteaba de sus nudillos magullados. Había usado demasiada fuerza… pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba el dolor. Porqué, así, la oleada de dolor se tragaría la de odio y podría calmarse. Podría volver a ser él.

—… yo no mato Irkens…— susurró, escuchando el goteo de su sangre al golpear el piso —… yo no voy a perder el control… yo no voy a dejar que ese idiota me gane…—

_Yo no voy a dejar de ser yo…_

—¿Estás bien?—

—Mejor— responde sin girarse —No suelo perder el control de esa manera— observa su pinza herida —Pero ese Pips… es increíble como nunca cierra esa boca venenosa—

—¿Porqué mentiste sobre Ka-cka?—

—Sí hubieras caído en una de las tretas de Pips ¿Te gustaría que todos lo supieran?—

—Buen punto—

—Sí, es muy buen punto— suspira cansado y saca de la máquina de sodas una lata para cada Irken del grupo. Las extremidades en su PAK le ayudan a cargarlas —Pero aun me molesta recordarlo—

—¿Por qué no lo mataste?—

Dib saca las últimas dos latas —Las leyes lo prohíben—

—Tienes una extraña fijación con ellas—

—Me gusta seguirlas. Las reglas nos dan un orden… sin ellas todo sería caos— observa a Gazlord y Membran —¿Una POOP soda?— pregunta al tiempo que se las arroja.

Gazlord atrapa la suya, pero la de Membran rebota en sus pinzas y cae al piso, para irse rodando debajo de unos asientos al lado de la maquina.

—Eso… fue inesperado— comenta Dib, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Ya te había dicho que es un Científico— le dice Gazlord, abriendo su soda.

—Sólo dame otra estúpida lata— ordena Membran. Dib obedece en el acto y le entrega la nueva POOP soda… directamente a sus pinzas para que no se le vuelva a caer. Eso no parece alegrar en lo absoluto al Científico.

Y antes de que Membran le eche la culpa, como pasaba continuamente, Dib decidió cambiar el tema —¿Está bien que dejaran a los demás solos?—

—Si— respondió Gazlord, abriendo la bebida que su igual aun no podía —Deje órdenes claras de no agredirse—

El de ojos violetas se preguntó si alguno de los otros Elites sería tan estúpido como para retar la autoridad del Comandante de Armada… es decir, alguien más aparte de él.

_Bueno, ciertamente yo no voy a hacerlo de nuevo_ piensa, abriendo una POOP soda para él _Ahora que sé que ellos son mis jefes, no estoy en la posición de contradecirlos_ hace una pausa mental para reconocer los dolores de cabeza, tórax, squeedly-spoosh, mandíbula, espalda y hombro, que se hubiera ahorrado de saber quiénes eran ellos desde un principio.

_¿Cómo rayos es que sigo vivo?_ Se pregunta bastante sorprendido, mientras bebe de su soda con calma.

—Muéstrame de nuevo esa esfera de energía que creaste— ordena Membran y Dib no le hace esperar. Extiende la pinza que no está lastimada y concentra su voluntad para repetir el mismo suceso —Aun no lo controlo del todo, pero— una pequeña esfera de energía azul aparece en su mano —Es bastante estable la mayor parte del tiempo— miente.

—¿Cómo la generas?—

Dib lo mira sin entusiasmo —¿Tengo que hacerlo? Es una de las pocas cosas que apenas me quedan para defenderme—

—Ese es tú problema— el Científico bebe tranquilamente.

El ojivioleta suspira —Bien. Estas familiarizado con las ramificaciones del PAK en el cuerpo ¿Verdad?— Membran asiente, sonriendo ampliamente —Entonces voy a resumir. Las micro fibras que transportan la energía al cuerpo y que nos abastecen de energía están por todo el sistema. La energía está circulando constantemente todo el tiempo, así que un día me llego una idea— bebió un poco —Si puedo activar el sable laser con sólo tocarlo ¿No sería mejor aun poder disponer de esa energía libremente, sin un mediador? Pensé algo como energía pura, pero al principio no obtuve nada más que descargas como las tuyas— miente, haciendo un gesto cansado —Las centellas son buenas, pero se dispersan muy rápido y su fuerza se disuelve casi en el aire— alza de nuevo la pinza y crea por tercera ocasión una esfera energética —Así que después de un tiempo, pensando, experimentando y revisando algunas variantes, logre esto. Esferas. Mejor que centellas, no pierden forma y explotan con suficiente fuerza para crear un daño bastante razonable— desaparece la energía y observa a Membran —Pero no las uso a menos que sea _realmente _ necesario. Aun trabajo en su estabilidad. Consumen demasiada energía y a la larga, es más una desventaja— termina el relato de su mentira con un sorbo de refresco _Aun así, buena suerte intentando copiar esta técnica. Sin nano-bots, no creo que logres algo._

—Mm, bastante interesante— admite el Científico, sonriendo con algo de malicia —Tienes un control bastante asombroso de tu cuerpo—

—No es algo de suerte— Dib hace un gesto sombrío —Tienes que desarrollarlo bastante cuando hay un gordo miserable usando MUERTE's y BRUTO's para asesinarte mientras corres por tu vida en medio de un alcantarillado repleto de ratas mutantes que son cinco veces más grandes que tú—

—Suena como un día normal de entrenamiento para un Soldado— comenta Gazlord.

—Claro, para un Soldado— aclara el ojivioleta con calma —Pero _yo_ era un Conserje de Limpieza. Tenía tanto entrenamiento militar como prudencia tiene Lard Narr— comenta con seriedad y un par de risas lo sorprenden de golpe.

Los dos más altos ríen de forma natural y sin rastro de la malicia venenosa que les caracteriza. Dib apenas puede creer que está justo frente a ellos y es parte de ese momento tan bizarro.

_Gazlord y Membran saben reír sin maldad_ piensa aun pasmado _¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Sizz Lord avisando que bajo la mitad de su peso con una nueva dieta?_ Hace una pausa _No. Eso sería ya muy raro. _

—Es a veces increíble como hay idiotas con suerte— sonríe el Comandante de Armada, haciendo que Dib regrese a la realidad.

—Es un misterio como es que aun no mueren ¿Cuántas veces has destruido su nave y han regresado?— preguntó su igual, enmarcando esa extraña sonrisa sin malicia.

—Trece mil doscientas cuatro— ríe Gazlord —La última vez la recuerdo muy bien. Estábamos en la junta semanal de planeación cuando me enviaron la transmisión— hizo un gesto cansado —Esos _dos_ idiotas, es increíble que de verdad creyeran ese cuento de que habían capturado a un Elite. Querían que solucionara su _Crisis Imperial_—

—Obviamente todo fue mentira— negó el Comandante de Inteligencia —¿Cómo pueden tomarlos en serio?—

El de baja unidad desvió la mirada e hizo como que no escucho.

Gazlord sonríe y observa a Dib con algo de malicia —Quizás porque ese Vortiano inepto no dejaba de gritar que era un tal _Di-bug_ del Sector Trece que había intercambiado por un Comunicador—

—Ah, sí— ríe Membran, con esa maldad que está regresando —Ahora recuerdo que algo escuche de Kiif, que fue a recoger unas autorizaciones con esos _dos_ buenos para nada. Mencionó algo del Sector Trece y de un Elite insano que se intercambio por una basura de baja unidad—

—Juro que todo fue justificado y que no estuve ahí más de treinta minutos— se defiende el una vez líder del Sector Trece —Es verdad—

—¿Y cuál fue esa justificación?— inquirió el Científico, terminando su soda y aceptando la nueva que Dib le ofrecía. Ya abierta.

_Obviamente no le voy a decir que deseaba salvar a ese Comunicador _—Quería saber si Ben trabajaba para ellos—

—¿Quién es _Ben_?— el Soldado se muestra sombríamente interesado.

—Es el alíen que estaba en Nave Prima. Es un Kluppa-O del planeta Ppa-O. Ya no hay muchos como él ahora, están casi extintos— le pasa una nueva soda a Gazlord y abre una para sí mismo —Él era quien asesino a la mayoría de los Elites que llegaron antes que yo al Sector Trece. Usaba la imagen de Zim para acercarse a su presa y una vez eliminada, cambiaba de forma en otro Irken para alejarse— bebe con calma antes de continuar —Toda la nave fue literalmente saboteada por él. Es un estratega admirable y su arte al luchar es sumamente veloz— sorbe un poco de soda —Las dos veces que me encontré con él casi me mata. Nunca me he considerado el mejor en la lucha, pero reconozco que tengo un nivel bastante alto con respecto a la mayoría en el Imperio. Y, bueno, que alguien pueda dejarme con un daño tan letal como Ben, no pasa muy seguido— hace un gesto severo —Es por eso que considere mi oportunidad de ser _atrapado_ por la resistencia. Esperaba encontrar algo que me sirviera. Cualquier cosa que me diera una pista para encontrarlo— suspira cansado —Pero no encontré nada. Revise todo el historial en sus transmisiones e incluso deje un gusano de rastreo en su nave y aun no tengo nada—

—¿Dejaste… tú, tú dejaste un gusano rastreador en su nave?— inquirió Gazlord furioso —¿Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE RAYOS NO DIJISTE NADA DE ESO EN TU INFORME? ¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES APLASTAR A ESA ESCORIA ALÍEN PARA EJEMPLO A LOS DEMÁS? ¡ES POR QUE ESE MALDITO VORTIANO IMBÉCIL SIGUE REGRESANDO QUE HAY ESA IDIOTA ESPERANZA DE DERROTAR AL IMPERIO!—

—Creo que eso es darle mucho cré—

—¡ES NADA!— brama en rabia el más alto —¡ESCONDISTE ESTA INFORMACIÓN SABIENDO LO QUE SIGNIFICABA! ¡DESAFIASTE MI AUTORIDAD DE NUEVO!—

El de baja unidad desvió la mirada sin ánimo —Lo sé. Pero considere a Ben una amenaza más grande y pensé que-—

—¡PENSASTE NADA!— le espetó Gazlord iracundo —¡DAME ESA MALDITA FRECUENCIA DE RASTREO AHORA MISMO!—

Dib le entregó en un chip con la frecuencia de rastreo y el más alto se lo arrebato sin tacto —¡SÓLO ME FALTABA DESCUBRIR QUE YA HACÍAS LO QUE TE VENÍA EN GANA DESDE ANTES!— e introdujo el chip en su PAK antes de que surgiera un monitor de él, con el rostro de Sarra /Ah, Elite Gazlord, señor ¿Pasa algo?/ pregunta sorprendida, observando a Dib detrás de su líder.

—Pasan varias cosas— responde Gazlord con rabia contenida —Cómo que un Elite de Zona Inactiva en particular no sabe respetar la escala de mando—

/¡Ey, Elvis! ¡Tu idiota se metió en un buen problema otra vez!/ se escuchó un lejano _¡Eso no es verdad!_

—No me refiero a esa basura— la interrumpe su líder, fulminando al de baja unidad detrás de él —Di-bug es el que no respeta la secuencia de mando—

/¡Aaah!/ sonríe la Soldado /Bueno, eso no es novedad/

Dib no puede creer que tenga tan mala fama.

—Eso ya lo sé— el Comandante de Armada se gira a su Soldado —Esta es una frecuencia de rastreo para la nave de ese Vortiano inútil. Que tu Zona lo busque y elimine. Quiero su maldito cadáver para el inicio de jornada—

/Señor, sí, señor/ asiente la Irken y sonríe al ojivioleta antes de terminar la transmisión.

—¿Algo más que debas confesar antes de que agotes mi paciencia?— le espeta Gazlord con rabia destellando en sus ojos —¿Qué otra cosa has estado haciendo a mis espaldas?—

Dib lo mira sin ganas —No sé de donde sacas eso, pero no, no estoy haciendo nada. Fui Exiliado por el Terrible Más Alto Rojo, no hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer ahora— se sume de hombros —Técnicamente no soy nada, vagamente un Irken—

—Que dramático— le sonríe Membran.

—¿Crees?— lo mira Dib con calma —Pensé que era lo más apropiado. El último Exiliado registrado fue Zim y creo que nunca se dio por enterado, con lo raro que era, no me sorprende— bebe un poco y los observa atentamente _Que raro es esto_ piensa desviando la mirada a ningún lugar _Nunca hubiera imaginado estar así con ellos. Bebiendo POOP sodas y hablando con calma razonable… No sé porque, pero esto no me gusta… creo que me quieren sólo de nuevo para matarme, o intentarlo de nuevo… y de nuevo… y de nuevo…_

—Normalmente eres bastante calmado, al punto de ser casi indiferente— Dib se gira a Membran, quien ha comenzado a hablar —¿Por qué ese Pips te saca tanto de control? No es por Ka-cka— afirma, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Tienes razón en eso. No le odio tanto por lo que hizo… en realidad, aun cuando no me guste admitirlo, Pips es el único que de verdad me ha lastimado— bebe un poco, mirando nada en especial —Eso es lo que más me desquicia y me enferma de odio. Que ese idiota me haya hecho sentir tan vulnerable e indefenso— se aparta de los más altos y regresa a la máquina expendedora —Olvide que teníamos que regresar con los demás y descomplete las bebidas—

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?— inquiere el Científico.

—Porqué es tú día— le responde el de baja unidad, mirándolo con aire de sorpresa confusa —Tener un día especial es importante— sonríe —Y no soy el único que lo piensa— añade mirando a Gazlord —De lo contrario Ruina Inevitable II no sería suspendida por una jornada completa—

Membran observa a su igual con sorpresa… pero el Soldado a desviado la mirada sin decir nada.

—Ya tengo las bebidas— avisa el de baja unidad —Creo que podemos regresar—

—Bien— responde Gazlord, dándoles la espalda para regresar al área de las piscinas. Membran le sigue inmediatamente y Dib les cierra la marcha. Por un momento le parece que ambos están hablando entre ellos, pero por medio de sus Frecuencias PAK. Es una conversación privada entre ellos.

Los tres siguen caminando, hasta que la voz gutural de Gazlord se hace escuchar.

—Di-bug—

—¿Mm?—

—Si tienes que pensar en una palabra para describirnos ¿Cuál sería?—

—Dolor—

Gazlord y Membran pararon en seco y sin girarse a verlo, expandieron esa ponzoñosa aura sofocante y mortal.

Dib deseó morderse la lengua _Yo y mi maldita sinceridad _—No miento. Sólo verlos me duele—

—Explícate— ordenó Membran, empuñando sus pinzas con fuerza.

—Es simple. Ustedes son todo lo que yo no puedo tener—

Las palabras de Dib hicieron algo inesperado. Algo que ni él imaginó. Las auras. Las dos potentes auras llenas de odio, fuerza, poder y rabia se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Fue casi cómico. Dib se hubiera reído si no fuera porque simplemente no estaba de ánimo. Pips era en gran parte responsable de eso.

—Explícate— la voz de Gazlord lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró a los más altos. Ambos aun le daban la espalda.

_Esto se está tornando cada vez más raro_ pensó, retomando su andar y deteniéndose enfrente de ellos para encararlos —Ustedes son amigos. Buenos amigos. De la clase que no se traiciona o se engaña— la serenidad en su rostro es casi desoladora —Ambos reconocen la existencia del otro con igualdad y confianza. Ambos trabajan por el mismo ideal y metas. Cooperan. Se ayudan…— una sola pausa dolorosa se hace y sonríe un poco —Es difícil que no me duela verlos. Yo nunca he tenido nada de eso, todos los Irken que he conocido han intentado matarme. Los de baja unidad y Elites por igual…— desvía la mirada un poco, pero mantiene esa sonrisa vacía —Con el tiempo, he aprendido a no confiar en nadie… en no esperar nada de nadie… y aun así… aun así he olvidado eso tan obvio— observa la pinza que aun no sana —Y he pagado el precio— estrecha su mirada, recordando a Pep y Ka-rl —… sí, pague el precio. La última vez pague un gran precio…—

_La verdad, es que si alguna vez quise salvar a los de baja unidad, si alguna vez quise salvar a Zim… fue por ellos. Fue por Pep y Ka-rl que deseé no convertirme como los demás. Todo fue por ellos… todo fue porque yo pensé que… pensé que eran los únicos que no me odiaban, que no deseaban verme muerto, que no deseaban sólo usarme… pensé que eran mis amigos… pensé que por ellos, yo podría… yo… yo me… yo me equivoque… yo fui el único que pensaba así… estuve sólo todo el tiempo y nunca me di cuenta… el único tonto fui yo. Sólo yo._

_Pips tiene razón. Defecto una vez, Defecto siempre._

Dib sonríe a los más altos —Pero aun así, es bueno saber de Irkens que si pueden confiar entre ellos. Eso debe ser genial. Porque es muy ra—

—¿Dices que no confías en nosotros?— interviene Gazlord, observándolo con frialdad.

—¿Insinúas que nosotros no somos dignos?— habla Membran, jugando con las puntas de sus pinzas.

El de baja unidad los mira sin expresión —Membran siempre me dice que soy un Irken insano. A veces pienso que tiene razón, con las cosas que me atreví a hacer en el pasado— desvía la mirada —Pero no hay forma de que responda a esas preguntas sin preocuparme por el bienestar de mi PAK o de algunas extremidades de mi cuerpo—

—Ya veo…— Gazlord abre sus brazos… antes de estirarlos hacia el Irken de baja unidad, que de la sorpresa ni se lo esperaba y ni pudo hacer algo cuando las feroces pinzas apresaron sus mejillas —¡ESO ES UN _NO_ COMPLETAMENTE DESCARADO DE TU PARTE COMO DE COSTUMBRE!—

—¡OOWWWWWWW! ¡AUUUU! ¡WAAAA!—

—¡NUNCA TIENES EL MÍNIMO RESPETO POR TUS SUPERIORES! ¡DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS CONOCIMOS NO HAS HECHO OTRA COSA QUE RETARME!—

—¡BJTAAAAAAAGGG! ¡E GUEGUEEEEEE!—

—¡ERES EL MALDITO BASTARDO MÁS DESCARADO DE TODOS! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TIENES LA MALDITA HABILIDAD PARA MANTENER ESA PERSONALIDAD DE INSURRECTO!—

—¡AAAAAAAAGGG! ¡A AJTAAA!—

—¡ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS LOS SOLDADOS QUE HE TENIDO! ¡YA BASTANTE TENGO CON ELVIS! ¡PERO AL MENOS ÉL SABE SU LUGAR! ¡TÚ EN CAMBIO NUNCA DEJAS DE RETARME! ¿CUÁNDO VAS A OBEDECERME?—

—¡AAAAUUUGGGGG! ¡E ATAAAAAJJJJ! ¡GUEGUEEEEEEE!—

—¿CUÁNTO MÁS VOY A TENER QUE SOPORTAR ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO DE TU PARTE?— le dio un último estirón cargado de fuerza y lo soltó —Es imposible hablar contigo—

_¿No te mordiste la lengua?_ Pensó Dib, con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y las mejillas punzándole con demencia. Los nano-bots no pudieron hacer mucho contra la descomunal fuerza del Comandante de Armada.

—Supongo que tendremos que seguir _educando_ a Di-bug— comentó Membran, en su clásico tono casual y alegre.

_¿E-educarme? _Dib se giró al Científico.

—Sí— apoyo el Soldado Elite —Al parecer no aprende por las _buenas_. Entonces veremos cómo responde a los golpes —

Dib encara al Soldado incrédulo _¿Cuales buenas? ¿Cómo que golpes?_

—Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, vamos—

—Sí. Quiero ver si alguien más fue más idiota que Di-bug y se atrevió a desafiarme—

—Nadie es más insano que él—

—Eso verdad—

_Matarme_ pensó Dib, siguiéndolos con expresión de enfermo _Ellos definitivamente quieren matarme._ Suspiró hondamente y observó la espalda de los más altos algo sorprendido.

_Qué raro… _pensó, mientras cruzaban las grandes compuertas del área de las piscinas _Por algún motivo… no me molesta que me traten a golpes_ hizo una pausa mental y descubrió algo aterrador.

_¡MASOQUISTA! _Se grito histérico_ ¡Todos los ataques de muerte me han vuelto MASOQUISTA! ¡SIZZ LORD, MAC, PIPS, KES, ZIM, MONC, PEP Y KA-RL! ¡TODOS ELLOS ME HICIERON MASOQUISTA!_ Hizo otra pausa y realizó algo más escalofriante _¡OH, NO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER SI ME EMPIEZA A GUSTAR? ¿ACASO YA LLEGUE A ESE PUNTO DONDE NO VEO LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL DOLOR Y EL PLACER? … ummm… ¿Alguna vez he sentido placer en algo que no sea comer, dormir o defecar? ¡AAAH! ¿PERO QUE DIGO? Ugh ¿Eso es lo único que me ha dado la mínima satisfacción? ¿MIS FUNCIONES BIOLÓGICAS BÁSICAS ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME A DADO SATISFACCIÓN? Ay, Irk… mi percepción del placer ha tocado fondo. Hay algo muy malo en mí… a lo mejor Membran tiene razón y estoy algo insano. _

_¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con que este medio traumado con eso del baile? Ok, no me culpo por eso. Culpo a Pips. Si. Lo culpo a él. Porque si ese maldito bastardo nunca hubiera utilizado a Kes, ahora incluso podría tener una relación y de hecho, aun tener un trabajo. Ser Exiliado apesta… aunque aun no hago nada relacionado a estar exiliado._

_Ahora que lo pienso… si Pips JAMÁS hubiera aparecido en mi vida… yo sería feliz._

_Nunca hubiera conocido a Zim. Por lo mismo JAMÁS hubiera conocido a Elvis y Gazlord… si. Eso es verdad. Sin Elvis y Gazlord JAMÁS hubieran llegado Membran y el Terrible Más Alto Rojo con su orden de Exilio._

—**¡DI-BUG!—**

—¿Eh?— Dib salió violentamente de su ensueño —¿Mande? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó mirando a todos, que lo observaban con algo de incredulidad. Y no era para menos. El ojivioleta no tuvo que preguntar _qué_ pasaba… las dos auras mortales de Gazlord y Membran le estaban apuñalando la espalda —Perdón, no escuche— exclamó girándose a verlos.

—Qué novedad— le siseó con ponzoña el Comandante de Armada y señaló algo detrás de Dib —Explica qué _es_ _eso_ que ha visto la Científico de Membran en tu espalda—

—¿Mi PAK?— preguntó ingenuo. Y Gazlord le dio tremendo puñetazo en la quijada.

—**¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL IMBÉCIL! ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE MARCÓ CÓMO PROPIEDAD IRKEN?—**

Dib se quedó en blanco dos segundos completos hasta que pudo digerir lo que había escuchado (su labio partido con un hilo de sangre perdió importancia) —_¿Qué?_— soltó pasmado.

—Ah, e-en realidad es una marca muy pequeña— el ojivioleta se giró de golpe a Grechel —P-pe-pero es inconfundible…— añadió apenada.

—Estas bromeando— sonrió Dib, con algo de terror.

—No lo está— intervino Sarra —Después de que lo señalo todos lo verificamos— lo mira con algo de pena —Pero como andabas en tú mundo, creo que no escuchaste—

—¿No lo sabías?— hablo Elvis, tan sorprendido como los demás —¡Tienes el logo de propiedad Irken justo arriba de tu PAK!—

—Cógelas—

—¿Eh? ¡EY! ¡No me des tus!— Elvis no termino lo que iba a decir. Dib literalmente le lanzo las sodas y desapareció en un parpadeo… por que se fue corriendo a todo lo que le dieron los nano-bots. Tenía que ir a los vestidores. Ahí había espejos completos. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba…

—No— enmudeció Dib, mirando su espalda en el reflejo —No— repitió, sintiendo un escalofrío horrible. Ahí estaba. Era diminuto. Apenas del tamaño de un tercio de pinza. Pero ahí estaba. El logo Irken. El código de barras. Y unos garabatos raros debajo de los anteriores.

Un momento… esos garabatos… eran tres símbolos extraños… pero, pero le eran familiares… ¿dónde los había…?

_Ah. No. No. No. No. No. _

Los símbolos.

Ya los había vito antes.

_No. Irk. Por favor no. No. No. No. No._

En… en el cuarto de Zim.

Dib se quedó en blanco por cinco segundos… antes de lanzar un grito que hizo un eco tan horrible, que pareció el lamento agónico de una criatura moribunda. Hizo una pausa y recapacito en algo más horrible. Zim. Fue Zim. Zim lo marcó como propiedad Irken.

Eso fue todo. Dib perdió las fuerzas de sus piernas y cayó a cuatro patas. Estaba apenas libido y no entendía cuando, como y porque ese Irken, que alguna vez deseó proteger, fue que le marco como _su_ propiedad.

La sorpresa fue rápidamente superada por algo más fuerte. Rabia. Cólera. Odio. Y un fuerte sentimiento de haber sido Traicionado.

Él nunca le había hecho daño _real_ a Zim. Pudo haberlo mandado a la Purga desde la primera vez que lo atrapo. Pudo incluso matarlo _accidentalmente_ para no ser juzgado por la Ley marcial de Irk. Incluso pudo pagarles a _varios_ Invasores para que lo eliminaran por él.

Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente acepto que Zim era parte de su tripulación y por ende, su responsabilidad. Sabía que era peligroso y mortalmente dañino para cualquier Irken… pero eso no hizo otra cosa más que remarcarle que su labor era proteger al Imperio de ese insano Conserje que aun se creía Invasor.

Prácticamente había sido amable con él.

Prácticamente, ZIM le debía la vida.

Prácticamente ZIM debía estar agradecido.

Prácticamente ese ¡MALDITO BASTARDO JODIDO IMBÉCIL ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA HIJO DE VORTH! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A MARCARLO COMO DE _SU_ PROPIEDAD? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A HACERLO? ¡ESE MALDITO INFELIZ INSANO ESTÚPIDO BASTARDO LOCOOOO!

Dib serró sus pinzas en puño colérico _Me traicionó _el odio le llenó como veneno _Ese maldito bastardo, después de todo lo que hice por él, después de todo lo que le perdone, después de que incluso trate de salvarlo y QUE INCLUSO me sentí fatal por su muerte y me llene de pesar y remordimiento ¡A PESAR DE ESO LO ÚNICO QUE ERA ESE EST-!_

Dib abrió sus ojos con fuerza.

Acababa de recordar algo. A GIR.

"—_¿Por qué Zim te dejó aquí?—"_

"—_¡EL AMO DIJO QUE PROTEGIERA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!—"_

"—_¿Y qué era eso?—"_

"—_¡NO ME ACUERDO!—"_

—No…— suspira ahogadamente, cerrando sus ojos —No, por favor no me digas eso GIR… no me digas eso…—

No puede creerlo. No puede comprenderlo. Zim dejó a su robot en Nave Prima para protegerlo a él.

A él.

Dib se irgue sobre sus rodillas y observa el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo. Apenas y puede reconocerse. Apenas y puede entender el significado de la marca en su espalda.

_Soy un ciego _piensa con desolación _Nunca me di cuenta de nada… lo siento Zim… GIR… ambos… yo, yo lo siento…_ se deja caer contra la pared _Lo siento… lo siento…_

_Lo siento porque no me di cuenta. Obviamente estabas loco de remate. Si, también te faltaba un tornillo en el PAK… pero la marca en mi espalda fue la forma retorcida en la que demostraste cierto grado de agradecimiento_ sonrió pesadamente _Para ti, alguien que se creía invencible, la forma de proteger sería volverme de tu propiedad… carajo, estabas loco de remate_ rie de nervios. De vergüenza. De dolor.

—¿Elite Di-bug?—

El más alto no se gira a verla —Oye, Grechel—

—¿Eh? Ah, s-sí—

—¿Tendrán alguna máquina del tiempo en los Laboratorios?—

—¿Eh?—

Dib alza la mirada y le sonríe cálidamente —Es que quisiera regresar en el tiempo y descuartizar al Irken que me tatuó esta maldita marca—

La Científico apretó sus labios para reprimir una risa —E-elite Di-bug— rió un poco —No tendremos nada de eso en el Imperio hasta el próximo año. La Freidora Cinco mil es más importante—

El más alto desvió la mirada con un gesto sombrío —Bien, entonces sólo tendré que esperar un poco más y entonces…— sonrió con gentileza y alzó uno de sus puños para golpear el piso; el cual se bollo de tal forma que incluso dejó la marca de las tres pinzas —Sí. Entonces él y yo vamos a hablar por mucho, mucho tiempo—

Grechel lo miró con algo de sorpresa y miedo.

Y quizás tenía una buena razón. La expresión del más alto era una horrible combinación de rabia, impotencia y desconsuelo. Pero la curva en sus labios no hacía otra cosa que hacerla más siniestra.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido?— preguntó Sarra, entrando al vestidos donde Grechel y Dib estaban —¡WOW! Volviste a abollar el metal— sonrió emocionada —¡Hasta marcaste tus pinzas en él!— rio encantada y se arrodillo al lado del más alto (Grechel la fulminó con odio puro) —Se ve que estas realmente furioso ¡Escuchamos tu grito como si fuera un cañón DOOM! ¡Le aposte cuarenta mil millones a Elvis a que de verdad ibas a ir tras ese Irken que te marco cómo de su propiedad!—

Dib bajó la mirada con dolor —No puedo hacerlo— admitió en un gemido herido.

—¿Por qué no?—

—Porqué ya está muerto—

—¿No que no matabas Irken?—

—No lo maté yo Sarra—

—¿Entonces quien fue?—

—Gazlord—

Sarra parpadeó tres veces —¿Cómo sabes que fue Elite Gazlord?—

Dib torció el gesto —Porque fue Zim quien me marcó como propiedad Irken—

Después de esa declaración pasaron dos cosas. La primera fue el grito de horror de Grechel y la segunda, fue la risa histérica de Sarra. Ambos sucesos sólo hicieron que la curiosidad del resto aumentara, o eso pensó Dib. Porque diez segundos después, Kiif, Torke, Elvis, Pips, Rodd y Viter estaban también en el baño, preguntándole a su respectiva compañera lo que había pasado.

Cuando Grechel le explicó a Kiif, este también se vio horrorizado.

Cuando Sarra les contó a sus compañeros, en medio de su risa histérica, los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa que empezar a desternillarse de la risa.

Pero, para sorpresa de Dib, Pips era el único que parecía estar haciendo lo imposible para no reír. El más alto lo miró severamente y lo señalo con odio —Tienes un minuto. Úsalo sabiamente—

Por dos segundos, Grechel, Kiif y Elvis (que eran los únicos que estaban prestando ligera atención) se quedaron mudos. Pero no por mucho.

Pip soltó la carcajada que estaba reprimiendo y señalo al ojivioleta con descarado placer —¡JAJAJAJA-NO-JAJAJA-PUEDE-JAJAJAJAJA-SER! ¡JAJAJA-T-TU-JAJAJAJAJAJA-TU FUISTE MARCADO COMO PROPIEDAD IRKEN POR ESE INSANO CONSERJE QUE SE CREÍA INVASOR-JAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¡ESTO-JAJAJA-ESTO ES GENIAL-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ES LO MEJOR QUE HE ESCUCHADO-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA-T-TU-JAJAJAJA!— rio por casi diez segundos hasta que pudo en algo controlarse —¡En serio que tienes mala suerte Di-bug! ¡Tú, uno de los pocos Irken sobresalientes de todo el Imperio no se dio cuenta de que lo marcaron como propiedad Irken!— se carcajeó de nuevo —¡Es increíble que no te dieras cuenta! ¡Tú, posiblemente el único Irken que puede entrar a cualquier sistema sea del Imperio o de la Resistencia! ¡Incluso cuando eras un simple Piloto Comunicador ya podías jaquear la Computadora Central de Devastis y Hobo Trece! ¡Incluso tú, que has creado estilos de pelea nunca vistos y has sobrevivido a ataques de la mortal VASELINA y ese acido ache-dos-o! ¡Tú que puedes controlar la energía de tu PAK y crear tu armamento de la más sucia basura! ¡Tú que descifraste dos conspiraciones en contra del Imperio! ¡Tú que literalmente es el único que pudo controlar a ese insano de Zim que le costó la vida a más de la mitad de la población de Irk!— soltó otra carcajada —¡TÚ fuiste marcado y ni cuenta te diste!—

—Se terminó tú tiempo, cállate— le ordenó Dib y así lo hizo el líder de Nave Prima. Guardo sepulcral silencio, pero enmarcó una perversa sonrisa —¿Sabes que esto no te hubiera pasado si no tuvieras tú cuerpo bloqueado todo el tiempo, verdad? Esa clase de marcas dejan un fuerte escozor en la piel por días. Si hubieras liberado ocasionalmente los candados, lo habrías notado de inmediato—

Dib lo fulminó con verdadero odio _Increíble. Sólo le mencione que podía bailar a voluntad e inmediatamente relaciono que mi supuesta "Insensibilidad dermal" es completamente controlada. Hasta eso, Pips no es tan idiota. Me sorprende que haya relacionado a Devastis y Hobo Trece. Me atrevería a decir que tiene una buena percepción de su entorno. Es muy observador… aunque sea un maldito manipulador de mierda._

_Y en realidad… Si lo del escozor es verdad… ¿Cómo es que no lo sentí en mi piel? Ni siquiera mis nano-bots lo registraron… ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo Zim?_

—¿Cómo que _bloqueado_?— la voz de Elvis regresó al ojivioleta a la realidad (Viter, Rodd, Sarra y Torke, seguían riendo sin control) —¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—

—Dib puede bloquear el sentido del _tacto_ en su cuerpo a voluntad— le responde Pips, con bastante autosuficiencia —No es que no pueda bailar, es que _no quiere_—

_Es increíble cómo puede usar una mínima información y tornarla en algo bastante interesante_ admite Dib, observando como Grechel, Kiif y Elvis lo miran con shock puro. Al parecer, en sus PAK's, no hay espacio racional para aceptar que un Irken no quiera _bailar_.

—Um— la científico de ojos verdes se sonroja un poco —E-elite Di-bug, usted entonces— baja la mirada con pena —U-usted no está interesado en bailar con ningún Irken… n-no-no p-po-porque usted sea un xe-xe-xenófilo ¿Verdad?— lo miró nerviosa.

A Dib le sorprendió que Elvis y Pips no se rieran de eso. Al contrario. Lo miraban con una seriedad alarmante.

—No. No es porque sea un xenófilo— respondió el más alto de ellos, ganándose una feliz sonrisa de parte de la Científico. Kiif, Pips y Elvis incluso se vieron relajados.

—¿Entonces porque no _bailas_?— Dib se giró sorprendido a Rodd, que estaba sentado atrás de él, acompañado de Sarra, Torke y Viter. Al parecer al fin habían dejado de reírse y ya estaban dispuestos a dar parte de su atención.

—Sí ¿Porqué no _bailas_?— asintió Viter interesado —Sólo un Irken lleno de perdición no lo hace—

Torke apoyo a su compañero —Si. Es verdad. Feo, que digas _feo,_ no lo eres— hizo una pausa y agrego —Aunque necesitas una cirugía urgente para esas antenas tuyas ¿Por qué no te la has hecho?—

—Es verdad— intervino Sarra —Si tus antenas fueran normales, serias perfecto—

El más alto contrajo la expresión con molestia —Me encanta como todos ustedes desvían el tema para sólo remarcar que quieren que me haga una cirugía— hizo un gesto con la pinza para restarle importancia al asunto y miró a la Científico, que se sonrojo de golpe —Disculpa Grechel, pero me gustaría saber si puedes quitarme la marca de mi espalda—

Ella pareció escandalizada —¿Qui-quiere qué yo lo haga? Pe-pero Elite Di-bug, este no es el mejor lugar, no tengo el equipo médico necesario y—

—No importa— la interrumpe el más alto —Hazlo con una extremidad de tu PAK o con alguna herramienta que pueda cortar mi piel. No importa. Quítalo. Córtalo. Arráncalo. Lo que sea— aseguro y añadió severamente —No. Lo. Quiero. En. Mí. Cuerpo.—

Grechel asintió frenética y no se atrevió a contradecirlo en lo absoluto con más excusas. Dib le dio la espalda, aun sentado en el piso y ella se arrodillo a una altura superior para poder empezar a cortar el logotipo de Propiedad Irken.

_Ellos no pueden entender lo que siento y no puedo dejar que lo vean. No puedo mostrar lo raramente feliz que me hace sentir que Zim pensara en mí como algo importante… pero también es verdad que ese es un asunto sin más sentido…_ Dib observa un poco a su alrededor.

Kiif está al lado de su compañera Científico para supervisar la operación. Los soldados se quedaron sentados en el piso y empezaron a charlar entre ellos, de cosas comunes como las nuevas canciones de moda, snacks, armas, Voots, video juegos, etc. Pips se limitó a estar al lado de Elvis, escuchando la plática de los demás sin atreverse a opinar.

_Llevar esta marca no tiene sentido_ piensa Dib, cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza, por las punzadas de dolor que siente, mientras su piel es cortada _Zim está muerto. Gir no volverá a estar en línea… y yo no puedo ser el de antes. No me arrepiento de haber intentado salvarte Zim. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido… pero muchas cosas han pasado… y ya no puedo aferrarme a tu recuerdo con la misma certeza de antes._

_Pep y Ka-rl ya no están para ser mi fuerza. Ya no puedo más._

_Adiós Zim… me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Gracias por todo._

_Espero que la próxima vez podamos ser amigos._

_Prometo ser más paciente._

_Prometo no ser tan ciego._

_Prometo escucharte._

_Pero es tiempo de dejarte ir… adiós Zim._

_Adiós a todo lo que una vez creí._

…

…

…

Hola de nuevo. Prometo responderles luego, pero ando muy a prisa y si no subo hoy, no podre en una semana. Se cuidan mucho y de nuevo gracias a todo su increíble apoyo. Especialmente a sus buenos deseos. ¡Ya tengo trabajo nuevo WUJU! ¡GRACIAS!


	24. LA INMENSA Y EL DÍA LIBRE DE MEMBRAN III

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Okey. Ahora con mi trabajo, a lo mejor actualizo cada dos semanas. Así que entrego este capítulo realmente largo para entretenerlos un poco. Los veo el 13 de junio. ¡Gracias por ser mis patrocinadores!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—Ya termine Elite Di-bug— anunció Grechel algo nerviosa —Pero está sangrando mucho y— Dib abrió su PAK y una de sus extremidades sacó el botiquín de emergencia que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Puedes usar esto. Dentro hay un par de vendajes para limpiar—

—Ah, s-si, gracias— la Científico tomó el botiquín y comenzó con la limpieza de la herida.

Dib simplemente se dejó hacer. Limpiaron su herida, que por lo que sentía, era rectangular y al terminar, se irguió a la orden de Grechel, para que viera el trabajo hecho en el espejo.

—Se ve muy bien— le sonrió el más alto, haciéndola sonrojar —El PAK no tardará en terminar con la restauración. No creo que llegue a quedarme una cicatriz—

—Claro que no, Elite Di-bug— sonrió ella —Tuve especial cuidado de sólo remover las capas superficiales. No tendrá marca alguna. Se lo aseguro— añadió con orgullo.

Dib le sonrío cálidamente —Gracias, lamento haberte molestado con esta tontería—

—¡E-elite Di-bug!— chilló ella nerviosa —¡Po-por favor recuerde lo que le dije! ¡A-además no ha sido gran cosa y, y, t-to-tome su botiquín!— urgió temblando, mientras le extendía la propiedad del más alto.

—Aun así, muchas gracias por todo— Dib tomó el botiquín y lo guardo en su PAK —Espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo—

—Pues la verdad si lo hiciste, que desconsiderado—

Dib miró a Torke cansado —Ustedes sólo vinieron a chismear, no por otra cosa—

—Eso es verdad— rió Torke, mirando con malicia a sus compañeros Soldados —Y vaya que nos enteramos de algo muy bueno—

—Sí, Di-bug no es del todo invencible— apoyó Rodd, irguiéndose del piso junto a los demás.

—Sí ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Es como la perdición!— comentó Viter, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Regresemos a la piscina— dijo Sarra, con los brazos en jarra —Yo ya quiero nadar— miró al más alto —¿Vas a estar en mi equipo de nuevo?— sonrió.

Dib negó con pena —Lo siento, pero creo que van a tener que jugar entre ustedes. Yo aun no termino de calibrar mi energía y tengo que estar lejos del liquido, no quisiera electrocutarlos por accidente— miró con desagrado a Pips —Y la verdad, _cierto_ Irken podría hacerme perder mi control de nuevo. No quiero arriesgarme—

—¡Pero eso no es justo!— protestó Sarra, saliendo del vestidor con los demás —¡La jornada anterior la pasamos muy bien!—

—Es verdad— intervino Rodd —Tenía pensado qué ahora si estaría en el equipo ganador—

—Sí. La perdición no afecta a los ganadores— apoyo Viter, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿ESO QUE QUISO DECIR?— gritó Torke, mirando los tres Irken de menor rango a él —¿ALGUNA QUEJA AL RESPECTO DE SUS PATÉTICAS HABILIDADES?—

—¿Cuál patéticas?— se defendió Sarra —¡Tú fuiste el que perdió!—

—¡Y tú sólo ganaste por que Di-bug estaba de tú lado! ¡Todas las anotaciones las hizo él!—

—¡Repite eso!—

—¡Cuándo quieras!—

Dib se colocó rápidamente entre ellos —Okey, basta ambos. Nada de pleitos, que Gazlord y Membran aun no dicen que no soy responsable de ustedes—

—¡Pero él/ella empezó!— protestaron ambos.

El más alto prefirió cambiar el tema —Eso me recuerda ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes normalmente en este día?—

—En el día especial de _Elite Membran_— intervino Grechel, remarcando las últimas palabras con mayor relevancia —Se realizan las actividades que él desea—

—Así es— habló Kiif, sonriendo —Con anterioridad hemos realizado actividades llenas de un nivel superior de apreciación. Cómo realizar un paseó cultural por el Pasillo de Trofeos del Imperio; dónde se pueden encontrar los restos de las culturas inferiores ya conquistadas—

Grechel asintió con orgullo —Si. Elite Membran dice que no hay nada mejor para nuestra estimulación Científica, que ver la ignorancia retrograda de espacies inferiores—

—Es decir que caminamos como idiotas detrás de ustedes mientras escuchamos un sermón aburridísimo sobre de que es cada cosa, para que se usaba, qué especie fue quien la creó y demás idioteces que se repiten por más de seis horas seguidas— gruño Torke hastiado. Los demás Soldados no fueron de una opinión diferente.

Grechel lo fulminó con odio —¡Voy a decirle a Elite Membran!—

—No deberías sentirte tanto dientes de lata— le siseó Elvis —Elite Membran quizás pueda cuidarte la mayor parte del tiempo, pero _no_ _todo_ el tiempo— sonrió con malicia pura, acompañado de los demás, que miraban a los Científicos como su ansiada presa.

A Dib no le gustaba nada como se llevaban ambos grupos.

—Bien. Basta los dos— los cortó el ojivioleta, antes de que comenzaran a atacarse —¿Ustedes siempre se llevan así? ¿Acaso no se toleran lo mínimo?—

—¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍAMOS TOLERAR A ESTOS INFERIORES?— gritaron ambos grupos y luego se miraron con rabia —¿A QUIEN LE DIJERON INFERIORES MALDITOS SOLDADOS/CIENTÍFICOS?—

El más alto empezaba a sentir ese lejano sentimiento de estar frente a Mem y Wisconsin. El recuerdo de Nave Prima lo embargó y lo hizo sentir muy bien. Eran lo poco bueno que tenía… sólo algunos recuerdos… sólo algunos buenos recuerdos…

Dib entonces notó como Torke sacaba un láser y como Kiif activó algo en su PAK. No perdió el tiempo y dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo no sólo hizo temblar el piso (y por ende a los demás, que de la sorpresa frenaron sus ataques), sino que lo abollo por completo.

—Nada de atacarse mutuamente— _Obviamente ellos no respetan nada que no sea poder _—Es la última advertencia que les hago— _Así que creo que debo ser más intimidante _—Porque si los detengo de nuevo…— sonrió amablemente —Bloqueare todos sus puntos de placer y pueden olvidarse de _bailar_ por los próximos tres meses—

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue un estruendoso grito agónico por parte de Elvis, que opacó por completo el Torke y Sarra. Viter y Rodd se limitaron a verse enfermos… del tipo fase terminal.

—Confío en que entendieron el mensaje ¿Verdad?—

—¡ERES HORRIBLE!— le gritó Elvis, abrasando a su Pips como si se lo fueran a quitar —¡ERES LO PEOR DEL UNIVERSO!—

—Algo de eso he escuchado— le sonrió Dib y miró a los dos Científicos sin perder el cálido gesto —Les pido que también hagan lo mismo. Quizás el _baile_ no sea algo tan prioritario para ustedes, lo cual es bueno— admite con orgullo evidente —Pero si debó hacerlo, no voy a dudar en bloquear las funciones de su PAK una hora diaria… por los próximos tres meses—

Grechel y Kiif abrieron los ojos de golpe. Bloquear el PAK. Sabían lo que eso significaba. Un PAK bloqueado significaba que no iban a poder realizar nada _Científico_. Nada de extremidades mecánicas. Nada de cálculos algorítmicos instantáneos. Nada de entrar a la Red de forma virtual. Nada de ser un Irken.

Eso los volvía en algo inferior a un Vortiano.

Era ser menos que Lard Narr.

Los dos Científicos palidecieron antes de dar un grito tan horrible, que nada le pedía al de Elvis.

—¡ELITE DI-BUG ES USTED MUY CRUEL!— lloró Grechel, dejando salir grandes lagrimas de sus ojos verdes —¡ESO SERÍA HORRIBLE! ¡NO QUIERO SER PEOR QUE ESE VORTIANO!—

—¡Yo no quiero ser un alien! ¡Eres el peor amigo del universo!— gritó Kiif, llorando tan fuerte como su compañera.

—Bueno, entonces por favor no se ataquen entre ustedes— rió el más alto —Así no tendré que castigarlos— _En realidad no sé si puedo hacerlo. Pero ellos no necesitan saber eso._

—¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho que todos griten?— Dib se giró a Gazlord, que los había alcanzado junto a Membran, a mitad del camino.

_Quizás vieron que el pleito que iba a comenzar y pensaron que tenían que intervenir _—Nada de qué preocuparse— les sonrió Dib —Pero cómo no dejaban de pelear, tuve que hacerles una promesa—

—¿CUÁL PROMESA? ¡AMENAZASTE CON BLOQUEAR ALGO DE PUNTOS DE PLACER Y DE DEJARNOS SIN _BAILE_ POR TRES MESES!— le espetó Elvis, abrazando a Pips con más fuerza.

—¡E-elite Membran!— lloró Grechel desconsolada —Elite Di-bug dijo que bloquearía nuestro PAK una hora diaria por los próximos tres meses ¡Yo no quiero ser peor que ese Vortiano basura!—

Los más altos miraron a su respectivo grupo con algo de seriedad, antes de fulminar a Dib —¿Puedes hacer eso?— inquirió Membran.

El ojivioleta se sumió de hombros —Me funcionó en Nave Prima— mintió.

Gazlord negó cansado —No quiero escuchar más de esto. Vámonos— le dijo a su igual.

—Está bien— asintió Membran —Grechel, Kiif— llamó a sus Científicos y señalo a Dib —Di-bug, tu también. Síguenos—

—Ah, sí, claro— respondió el ojivioleta, mirando confundido al grupo de Soldados que (a excepción de Elvis) se vieron claramente molestos.

—¡Vamos amigo!— exclamó Kiif, empujando a Dib por la espalda para que avanzara —¡Es tiempo de subir a un nivel diferente!—

—¡Sí, vamos Elite Di-bug!— sonrió Grechel, más feliz que nunca —¡Dejemos todo este horrible lugar atrás!—

—Ah, esperen, ya voy, ya voy— alcanzó a responder el ojivioleta, mientras lo empujaban y jalaban con bastante apremió para seguir a los dos más altos al fondo de la sala, donde se apreciaba una gran compuerta. Dib ni pudo girarse por última vez a los soldados, ya que Grechel y Kiif ni se lo permitieron.

Los cinco Irken cruzaron las grandes compuertas y una nueva sala quedó al descubierto. Era de menor tamaño a la de Piscinas; pero tenía una sección que daba vista al espacio. No estaba llena de piscinas, a pesar de que había cientos de ellas. Eran en realidad…

—Baños Termales— sonrió Dib, apreciando las cientas de diminutas _piscinas_ de tres metros de diámetro, que humeaban un poco de vapor oliva-traslucido.

La Irken de ojos verdes lo miró —¡Elite Di-bug!— exclamó emocionada —¡Me alegra que usted sepa de los Baños Termales! ¡No esperaba menos de usted!—

—¡Ese es mi amigo!— sonrió Kiif —¡Por un momento pensé que no tenias remedio y estabas defecto del PAK!—

Dib los miró confundido.

—Grechel, Kiif— habló Membran —Ustedes quédense con Di-bug y hagan lo acostumbrado. Yo estaré con Gazlord— indicó y se adelantó con su igual a un Baño Termal que estaba en un nivel superior parecido a un palco. Desde ese lugar, se tenía una vista completa de la Sala de Baños Termales.

—Vamos Elite Di-bug— exclamó Grechel, señalando uno de los Baños que tenia vista el negro mar del espacio —¿Ese de ahí es de su agrado?—

—Claro, vamos— respondió el más alto y se encaminaron al Baño seleccionado. Dib no podía dejar de apreciar como ambos Científicos se mostraban muy contentos. Q_uizás es porque se han librado de la compañía de los Soldados_ pensó el ojivioleta con pena _Creo que nunca se van a llevar bien._

Los tres llegaron a la pequeña piscina de Baño Termal e inmediatamente, Grechel y Kiif entraron al cálido líquido y quedaron sumergidos hasta el cuello. Dib tomó asiento en la orilla, mientras sus nano-bots se aseguraban de regular la energía por completo. No quería electrocutar a nadie.

—Aaah, nada mejor para relajarnos— suspiró la ojiverde.

—Síiiiii— exhaló Kiif —¿Quién desea jugar en esas simples piscinas cuando puede tener un Baño Termal?—

—Veo que les gustan mucho— comentó Dib, observando de reojo a Gazlord y Membran. Ya estaban en el palco superior (y por ende dentro del Baño Termal). Notó que les daban la espalda… pero estaba seguro que no estaban perdiendo detalle de su alrededor.

_O mejor dicho; no pierden detalle de mí_ piensa, sonriendo a la vista de las magnificas estrellas _Sigo sin saber que hago aquí. Además, me gustaría saber que les dijo Pips de mí… no sé porque, pero me preocupa que pudo inventarles. Seguro me embarro en un lío para que él quedara libre, aunque sea por un breve instante más _hizo una pausa y recordó algo _Es verdad. Gazlord y Membran ya no parecían tan molestos cuando salimos de los vestidores. Qué raro. Cuando señalaron mi marca de Propiedad Irken estaban furiosos… los dos están completamente locos. Son un par de raros. Se merecen mutuamente. Sólo se la pasan golpeándome y forzándome a hacer cosas que no quiero._ Suspiró hondamente y perdió su PAK en las estrellas. Eran tan grandes y brillantes. Eran hermosas.

—¿Elite Di-bug?—

—¿Sí?— sonrío a la ojiverde.

Grechel se sonrojo un poco —¿Podría cantar algo para nosotros? Escuche que usted tiene una entonación sorprendente—

Ahora fue Dib quien se sonrojo con ganas —¿Eh, yo?— soltó nervioso —E-en realidad no canto muy bien, que yo sepa— se frotó el cuello apenado.

—¿Por favor?— insistió Grechel, haciendo ojitos.

—Ummmm— Dib se sonrojó con más fuerza _Me recuerda a Wisconsin, cuando me convenció para ir a esa fiesta de Pips _—B-bu-bueno— suspiró vencido —No hay un karaoke aquí, espero que no les moleste que sea con mi voz—

—Que va— sonrió Kiif —Tú dale amigo—

El ojivioleta no se vio nada convencido de lo que iba a hacer —Bien. Eh… ¿Alguna sugerencia en especial?—

—Algo calmado está bien— respondió Grechel.

—Calmado ¿Mm?— el más alto se giró al espacio _Sí. Algo suave para las estrellas _sonrío _Algo para su brillo eterno… algo para descansar…_

Dib no podría saber cómo sucedió, pero un cosquilleo en su garganta surgió con calidez. Podía sentir el ritmo dentro de él. Tan suave. Rítmico. Tenue.

Una melodía para las estrellas.

Un susurro cálido para ellas.

Podía sentirlo. Podía transmitirlo.

Y abrió sus labios para cantarles. Para susurrarles música. Sólo para ellas. Sólo para el espacio. Sólo para él.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar en esa suave corriente llena de colores espaciales. Brillos tintinearon en sus ritmos, mientras prolongaba las notas y las intensificaba. Podía sentir como se fundía con su voz. Como las estrellas se unían a la melodía en sus labios.

Era como ser el espacio.

Como el inmenso cosmos galáctico.

Podía ver dentro de él los cometas, surcando la demolía y estremeciendo las notas al amplificarlas. Sentía estar dentro de una interminable nebulosa, sumergido en su neblina espacial hasta desaparecer… hasta ser uno con el espacio.

Era como ser el espacio.

Como el inmenso cosmos galáctico.

Era como ser libre.

Cantó a las estrellas. Cantó al espacio. Cantó para él.

Dejó escapar sus preocupaciones y se fundió en la gran nebulosa, girando al ritmo de sus planetas y asteroides. Chocó contra meteoritos e hizo su polvo brillar a la luz de los soles y lunas.

Detuvo el tiempo en un infinito Bing-Bang. Esparció el negro mar con brillos eternamente infinitos y desenvolvió un cometa hasta extinguir su cuerpo en polvo brillante.

Polvo de estrellas.

_Estrellas _pensó, abriendo sus ojos cuando hubo terminado el canto a ellas.

_Vaya, creo que los puse a dormir _sonrió Dib, mirando a los dos Científicos apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, que tenían reposando a la orilla. Tenían los ojos cerrados y se sonreían con calma.

—Eso fue increíble— habló Grechel, alzando la mirada al más alto —Usted en verdad canta muy bien—

—¿Podrías cantar de nuevo amigo?— pidió el ojiazul, sin romper su postura.

—Está bien— rió Dib —¿De nuevo calmado?—

—Por favor—

El más alto volvió a cantar. Era una melodía suave… para las estrellas.

Era difícil no dejarse llevar por ese agradable sentimiento. Dib terminó cantando tres melodías de más y no se dio por enterado hasta que el PAK le aviso que los nano-bots al fin habían terminado de regular la energía en un cien por ciento.

_Genial_ pensó, mirando a los dos Científicos en la misma postura _Ellos dicen que canto bien. Me pregunto si bebería creerles._ Sonríe, metiendo una de sus pinzas en el cálido líquido _Aaah. Qué bien se siente. En Nave Prima nunca tuve oportunidad de darme un baño caliente. Siempre eran casi instantáneos. Nunca hubo la oportunidad de relajarme._

—¡AAAAAAAAH!—

—¡AAAAAAAAH!— gritó Dib, sacando la pinza del liquido y casi cayendo de espaldas.

Hubo una pausa algo abrumadora después de eso. Grechel y Kiif lo miraban con miedo y después se veían entre ellos, como si no se conocieran. Dib estaba con el squeedly-spoosh en la garganta y podía jurar que casi el PAK se le desconecta del susto.

—E-e-estamos…— soltó Grechel, tocándose el pecho con miedo —¿Vi-vivos?—

—Cre-cre-creo, si, pienso, no sé— gimió el ojiazul, mirando sus pinzas como si no supiera lo que eran.

Entonces algo hizo CLICK en el PAK del ojivioleta —No me digan— bufó abrumado, sentándose más erguido —Vieron mi pinza en el líquido y pensaron que los iba a electrocutar ¿No?— los miró cansado y en eso un horrible WONK le pegó en la nuca y lo tiró de lleno en el Baño Termal, haciendo un fuerte SPLASH que salpico a los dos Científicos.

—¡MALDITA SEA CONTIGO DI-BUG! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!—

—¡PERO NO HICE NADA, LO JURO!—respondió el Irken exiliado, surgiendo del cálido liquido mientras se frotaba adolorido la parte golpeada de su cabeza.

Gazlord le lanzo otra cosa, que esta vez sí pudo evitar, pero la tercera no. Lo tomó por completo de sorpresa y termino recibiendo tremendo golpe entre los ojos que lo tumbo de nuevo en el liquido.

—¡AHORA GUARDA SILENCIO O TE HARE TANTO DAÑO QUE SUPLICARAS POR SER DESACTIVADO!—

Dib le hubiera contestado algo, pero el terrible dolor en su cara no lo dejó. Sólo se limitó a cubrir su frente, mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de sus pinzas.

Pero, aun así, le creyó a Gazlord. Cada palabra fue catalogada en su PAK como la verdad más absoluta del universo después de los nachos con queso.

No tuvo duda alguna de que si quería, el Soldado de ojos ámbar lo haría suplicar por ser desactivado. Literalmente.

—Umm… E-e-elite Di-bug…— aventuró Grechel, nerviosa a más no poder —¿Qui-quiere que lo ayude con su herida?—

El más alto no le contesto (estaba demasiado adolorido) pero las extremidades del PAK le dieron el botiquín. La ojiverde sonrió menos tensa y procedió con el auxilio.

Un parche en la frente y veinte minutos después de lidiar con el punzante dolor hasta que el PAK pudo resanar la herida; Dib ya podía sentir que el habla le regresaba —Gracias, Grechel— suspiró, hundiéndose hasta la barbilla en la calidez del Baño Termal —Ah, sí, y perdón por asustarlos. Olvide avisarles que ya estaba en pleno control de mi energía— añadió, observando los tres Palm que Gazlord le había lanzado y que Kiif había dejado en la orilla para que terminaran de secarse. Obviamente eran de Membran y el Soldado los había usado como proyectiles en su contra.

—No, no— sonrió Grachel, visiblemente apenada —Disculpe por asustarlo. No debimos gritar—

—Sí— apoyo Kiif —Sólo pensamos que nos ibas a matar, amigo— y su compañera le dio un codazo por debajo del líquido —Auh, digo, pensamos en otra cosa. Fue la sorpresa, quiero decir— añadió, mirando a su superiora con cierto dolor confuso.

Grechel ni por enterada regreso su feliz atención al más alto —Elite Di-bug, es sorprendente como puede manipular la energía del PAK por su cuerpo y generar esas esferas de electricidad— comentó emocionada —Nunca se ha sabido de algo parecido en la historia de Irk. Usted es el primero—

El más alto le sonrió con algo del restante dolor —Bueno, creo que mi caso es el más raro de todos—

—No eres raro amigo— sonrió el ojiazul —_Especial._ Esa es la palabra—

—Tal vez ¿Quién sabe?— suspiró el ojivioleta.

—Elite Membran lo sabe— le dijo la Irken con orgullo —Él sabe que usted es más de lo que aparenta— hizo una pausa y se sonrojo un poco —Disculpe… pero me gustaría saber porque ese Elite Basura lo sacó tanto de control— bajó las antenas con sumisión —E-es que, en el tiempo que tengo de tratarlo, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que usted no es de los que pierde los estribos por nimiedades… y bueno, me di una idea clara de que usted no lo odia porque lo envío a Ka-cka—

—Bueno. Eso es verdad— le sonrió con calma el más alto —No es lo que Pips hizo lo que me molesta, es por quien uso para realizarlo—

—¿Por _quién_ uso?— inquirió Kiif —¿Un amigo?—

—No— intervino la ojiverde —Elite Di-bug no estaría así por un _amigo_— hizo una pausa y agregó con cierto pesar —Era un Irken importante ¿Verdad?—

Dib se irguió un poco y el liquido quedó a la altura de su pecho, donde la cicatriz en su tórax se enmarcaba con cierto brillo doloroso —En Hobo Trece había una Irken que me gustaba… ella… ella tenía mucho talento y fue la primera en reconocerme con sinceridad… en verdad me gustaba— hace gesto doloroso —Pero ella tenía miedo de que mis logros sólo remarcaran sus defectos. Pips se sujetó de eso y llenó su PAK de paranoias absurdas… al final fue ella quien hizo el trabajo sucio y arreglo todo— hizo un gesto cansado —Lo que más odio de Pips, es que es el único que de verdad me ha lastimado. Encontró lo único que me importaba entonces y lo uso en mi contra…— guardó una pausa y los miró sonriendo apenas —Pero tampoco lo culpo del todo. Ella tomó su propia decisión y yo las mías después de eso— suspira hondamente y mira el espacio —Aunque admito que es algo difícil de olvidar…—

—Lamento haber preguntado. Lo siento Elite Di-bug— se disculpó Grechel, bajando la mirada —Perdón si lo moleste—

El más alto le dio un gesto cálido —No te disculpes. Es algo que ya pasó— ríe un poco —Pero si puedo decirles que, a veces, tengo que admitir que de no haber conocido a ese maldito idiota, puede que mi vida hubiera sido más ¿Relajada?— pregunta más para él.

—No es por nada amigo— suspira el ojiazul —Pero yo en tu lugar, no hubiera terminado de estar feliz hasta haber mandado a esos dos a la Fila de Purga—

—Admito mi acuerdo en eso— apoyo solemnemente Grechel.

El más alto desvió su mirada —Si, ya he escuchado algo de que soy raro y todo… pero no es mi intención dañarlos de esa forma—

—¿Por qué no?— inquirió La hembra de ojos verdes, con algo de molestia —Elite Di-bug, algunos Irken son basura, no puede pasar _ciertas cosas_ de largo—

—¿Has estado en la Fila de Purga, Grechel?—

—_¿Qué? _¡Claro que no!—

—¿Y tú Kiif?—

—¡Oye, me ofende tu pregunta!—

—Entonces eso lo dice todo— les sonrió con calma —Ustedes fueron catalogados como Elites desde el principio ¿Verdad? Me imagino que fueron asignados inmediatamente a La Inmensa con lo alto que son ambos—

Grechel asintió —Esta en lo correcto Elite Di-bug. Mi estatus de Elite Científico de doscientas veinte unidades me configuro inmediatamente para La Inmensa—

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Membran?—

—Cumplo los ciento veinte años dentro de dos meses—

—¿Y tú Kiif?—

El ojiazul rió un poco —Bueno, yo aun soy muy nuevo amigo. Apenas tengo cincuentaicuatro años, dos meses y ocho días— cuenta y añade —Mi estatus de unidad es de doscientos quince—

Dib sonríe un poco más —Vaya, ustedes llevan mucho tiempo al servicio del Imperio— desvía la mirada con algo de pena —Me da algo de vergüenza que me vean con mi pequeño año, siete meses y tres semanas…—

—¡Elite Di-bug, no diga eso!— intervino Grechel ligeramente escandalizada —¡A-aunque usted sea de una fecha de serialización más reciente, nadie cuestiona su superioridad con respecto a nosotros!—

Ahora el escandalizado era Dib —¿D-de que hablas Grechel? ¡Yo no soy superior a ustedes en nada!— se defiende, como si lo acusaran de querer envenenarlos —B-bueno, sí, soy algo fuerte y quizás me entiendo un poco con la Ciencia, pero no siento que sea superior a ustedes— le asegura preocupado —Somos Elites ¿No? Yo pienso que todos somos iguales… ¿No?— pregunta al verles la cara de espanto.

Ella es la primera en romper su shock —¡Elite Di-bug no diga cosas escandalosas!— implora horrorizada —¡Usted tiene grandes habilidades únicas en todo El Imperio! ¡Usted no puede compararse ante simples Irkens como nosotros!—

Dib la miró con pena ajena —O-oye, Grechel, enserio, creo que me estás dando mucho crédito. Quizás mis habilidades sean poco comunes, pero no significa que sea mejor que ustedes ¡Técnicamente ustedes son mis jefes! ¡Son mis Superiores en Rango!—

—Elite Di-bug— lo mira ella, con asombrosa severidad —Usted es de una unidad superior. Por favor entienda el lugar que ocupa en El Imperio. En Irk. Entre Irkens— le dicta, con increíble rigor —Usted es de un PAK sobresaliente. No es ninguna basura Elite o de baja unidad. Lleva consigo el estandarte de lo que debería ser todo PAK en el universo conquistado. Por favor deje de rebajarse de una forma tan repulsiva, a veces me da a entender que usted no gusta de su posición actual—

El ojivioleta iba a responderle que todos los Irken deberían ser iguales, pero lo creyó inútil. Obviamente Grechel y el resto del grupo que seguía a Gazlord y Membran, estaba sumamente orgullosos de ser Elites. No sólo por su alta unidad, sino porque era obvio que ninguno, incluyendo a los Soldados, era idiota.

Y vaya que si él sabía de idiotas.

—Bueno ¿Les gustaría que siguiera cantando?— les sonrió, esperando cambiar el tema. Y lo logró. Ambos Científicos asintieron fervientemente, mientras el más alto de ellos comenzaba una nueva melodía.

Dib cantó más que nada para zanjar cualquier molestia entre ellos. Grechel y Kiif nunca iban a entender como pensaba. Menos aun iban a tratar de ser tolerantes. Para ellos todo era ser de alta o baja unidad. Eso era todo lo que definía a un Irken… después estaba la etiqueta que ellos denominaban _basura._ Aun le sorprendía que también la usaran con otros Elites.

Eso dejaba en claro muchas cosas acerca de ellos. Acerca de cómo pensaban.

Y más que nada, remarcaba que Dib no entendía nada.

¿Por qué Gazlord y Membran tenían tanto empeño en retenerlo en La Inmensa? Ya habían intentado matarlo con un éxito bastante alto (ni siquiera la INS se acerco tanto como ellos). La fiesta de cinco jornadas ya había terminado. Él era un Exiliado. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en seguir teniéndolo dentro de la nave?

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía dejar de pensar que había algo detrás de todo ese esfuerzo. Bueno. Obvio. Claro que esos dos más altos estaban tramando algo. Especialmente al saber de sus extraordinarias habilidades… sólo que le gustaría saber qué rayos era _eso_ que estaban planeando para él.

Dib comenzaba a lamentar no haber entrado al PAK del Científico. Perdió una oportunidad única.

_Quizás debería intentarlo de nuevo _pensó, pero inmediatamente lo deshechó _¿Pero qué digo? Si ese Científico me atrapa, es seguro que no se va a conformar con sólo quitarme el PAK. Oh, no. Él va a torturarme con ganas y después, MUCHO después, me matara de la forma más horrible posible. Es un genio, seguro no le faltará imaginación para eso._

El ojivioleta cantó nueve melodías seguidas, hasta que Kiif le tocó el hombro y le dijo que era tiempo de hacer una pausa para tomar algo. Salieron de los Baños Termales y fueron a una hilera de maquinas de POOP sodas que estaba en una esquina.

Dib sacó cinco latas. Extendió una a Kiif y tres a Grechel. Ella lo miró asustada —E-elite Di-bug ¿N-no me estará sugiriendo que le lleve las dos sodas de más a Elite Membran y *gulp* E-e-elite Ga-gazlord? ¿Verdad?— chilló apenas lívida.

El más alto la miró confundido —¿Ha estado mal de mi parte? Lo siento, pensé que como tú gozabas del rango más alto, quizás te gustaría llevárselas—

—¡N-normalmente claro que sería un gran privilegio llevarle una POOP soda a Elite Membran!— respondió pálida y temblando —Pe-pe-pero E-elite Gazlord es completamente diferente. ¡Él es aterradoramente terrible!— y le pasó las latas a Kiif, que de inmediato se aparto y las dejó caer al piso.

—¡N-no me hagas eso, por favor! ¡Sa-sabes lo que _él_ puede hacerme si no le agrada mi presencia en ese momento!—

—¡Ki-kiif, como tú superiora, es tú deber acatar mis órdenes!—

—¡Pero yo lo hice la ultima vez! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Tengo la cicatriz para comprobarlo!—

—¡Pero yo fui la vez anterior a esa! ¡No quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo! ¡Aun tengo pesadillas!—

—¡Yo no quiero morir!—

—¡Yo tampoco Kiif, pero es tú deber!—

—¡No es justo que uses tú rango en momentos tan terribles como este Grechel!—

—Si quieren, yo puedo dejarles las sodas— intervino el más alto, mirándolos con pena. Y fue sorprendente como ambos Científicos lo miraron con tremendo regocijo. Del tipo que agradece seguir con vida después de una lucha a muerte.

—¡Elite Di-bug, es usted tan valiente!— sonrió Grechel, dándole su soda y la de Kiif —¡Por favor regrese con vida!—

—¡Animó amigo!— lo palmeó el ojiazul —¡Estaremos esperando verte completo!— hizo una pausa y agregó —Pero si pierdes una pinza o un ojo, no te apures, en el Laboratorio tenemos todo lo necesario para una cirugía de emergencia—

—Eh, gracias, um, ya regreso— respondió medio confundido el más alto, pasando de ellos para entregar las bebidas. Los Irken de baja unidad le despidieron con sus mejores deseos y Dib se hizo una idea muy clara de que Gazlord no opinaba nada bueno de ellos.

_Bueno, Sarra dijo que Membran los ignoraba todo el tiempo y por la amenazada de quitarle el PAK, es obvio que no tiene a los Soldados en buena estima. _ Suspiró cansado _¿Por qué rayos los Científicos y Soldados no se pueden llevar bien? Gazlord y Membran tienen una muy buena relación. Deberían aprender de ellos, en lugar de tratar de evitarlos… mmm… aunque, siendo cómo es ese Científico, dudo que respete a alguien sin cierto grado de inteligencia aceptable a sus ojos. Gazlord obviamente es muy inteligente, aunque sea un Soldado. Además él no respeta nada que no sea fuerza y poder… algo que definitivamente tiene Membran. Quizás no físicamente, pero mentalmente sí que lo es. Me consta. _Dib cruzó la sala de Baños Termales y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de caracol que daban al palco; donde los dos más altos se encontraban.

_Lo que me da a entender que si Grechel y Kiif no son fuertes, que no lo son físicamente y tampoco en el carácter, es obvio que Gazlord no quiera verlos ni por accidente. _Hizo una pausa _Si. Tiene sentido. Membran debe ser igual a él en eso. Si Sarra, Torke, Rodd, Viter o Elvis, tampoco son tan listos como ese Científico espera, es obvio que quiera tacharlos de Defectos a la primera que pueda y quitarlos de su vista lo antes posible._

Dib se frenó de golpe, horrorizado por una súbita idea.

_Sarra dijo que Gazlord y Membran me consideran aceptable. Por eso ambos hablan conmigo con bastante, eh, ¿Brutalidad? ¿Esa es la palabra? Me parece la más lógica. _Retoma el paso y sigue subiendo los escalones _Pero, entonces… eso quiere decir, que si ambos reconocen mi existencia… ¿Es porque les agrado?_ Subió el último escalón, donde apreció un gran Baño Termal, que tenía como únicos ocupantes a los dos Irken de ojos ámbar.

Los dos Comandantes se giraron a verlo —¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?— le espetó Gazlord, molesto como de costumbre.

—Me parece que Di-bug aun no entiende la prioridad de un buen servicio— comento Membran, sonriendo a su igual.

_¿Agradarles? ¿YO? ¡Qué va! ¡Sólo quieren un saco para golpear, maltratar, ordenar y de paso intentar desactivar! _Dib sonrió cálidamente _—_Perdón. Seré más rápido la próxima vez— _¿Por qué mejor no intentan ir por sus propias bebidas? ¡Maldito par de haraganes! _—Aquí tienen— sonrió, apareciendo al lado de ambos en un segundo y ofreciéndoles las dos latas; arrodillado en medio de ellos como un buen sirviente.

Gazlord tomó ambas sodas y abrió la de su igual antes de pasársela. Membran no se vio muy feliz de eso y el Soldado Elite sonrío con algo de malicia.

El instinto de auto-preservación en Dib, le dijo que era mejor irse. Y no pensaba contradecirlo. _¡Ojala se ahoguen con sus bebidas! ¡Malditos idiotas!_

—Bueno, me retiro. Con su permiso— se irguió y ya estaba por- —Siéntate Di-bug— ordenó Membran sin mirarlo.

—Claro— respondió el ojivioleta, atendiendo a la orden y se sentó sobre sus piernas, dejando un espacio seguro de cincuenta unidades de ellos. _Voy a considerar esto como mala suerte… y con esto compruebo que Irk me odia. Me odia mucho._

Después de casi veinte minutos en que ninguno de los dos Comandantes dijo nada, Dib no pudo evitar aburrirse. Le hubiera encantado girarse y ver las estrellas, que se apreciaban por los vidrios blindados. Quería verlas de nuevo. Le gustaban tanto… pero también le gustaba respirar. Si Gazlord se enteraba que les había dado la espalda, aunque fuera por un segundo, iba a lastimarlo. De verdad. Literalmente.

_Y con eso de que ya tiene mis movimientos memorizados, grabados y casi magnificados con su fuerza brutal, pues cómo que sería suicidio_ piensa, sintiendo un escalofrío, al recordar su último encuentro _Además es mi jefe. Es mi Comandante… al cual le he estado faltando el respeto como si fuera un Vortiano_ se traga el aliento pálido _¿Qué digo? ¡Estoy acabado! ¡No puedo pelear con todas mis fuerzas en su contra! ¡Es mi jefe! ¡Y a pesar de todo me gusta seguir las reglas!... aunque no me gusten mucho _ admite con pena _Ugh. No sé como rayos le hice antes para que no me desactivaran _hizo una pausa y recapacito en algo _Es verdad. A pesar de que fui muy grosero con ellos, ninguno me mando desactivar… de hecho ambos me besaron _hace una mueca de asco mental _Lo que sólo me lleva a una respuesta clara. Ellos quieren que haga algo o que les de algo. Obviamente mis habilidades son en verdad poco usuales ¿Qué digo? Son únicas_ hace un gesto de dolor mental _¡AAAAH! ¡No puedo creer que las habilidades que perfeccione para mantenerme con vida ahora sean mi condena! ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer si ellos en lugar de exiliarme me encierran en una celda o algo y me hacen experimentos para saber cómo hago todo lo que puedo hacer? ¿Y si notan los nano-bots? ¿Y SI SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE HACE MUCHO QUE SE DE LA _**_INS_**_? ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER ENTONCES? ¡MEMBRAN VA A MATARME DE LA FORMA MÁS HORRIBLE! ¡VA A TORTURARME HASTA QUE MI GARGANTA ESCUPA SANGRE! ¡ME VAN A VOLVER UN INSANO DE VERDAD, PERO POR TODO EL TERRIBLE DOLOR QUE ME VAN A CAUSAR! ¡AAAAAAH, YO NO QUIERO ESO! ¡NO QUIERO REGRESAR A ESOS DÍAS DE FOODCOURTIA! ¡PREFIERO REGRESAR A KA-CKA!_

—¿Di-bug?—

—¿Sí, mande?— respondió el ojivioleta, enmarcando una sonrisa punzantemente dolorosa y sudando frío.

Los dos más altos seguían dándole la espalda, pero alzaban, cada uno, su lata de soda —Más— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_¡Malditos hijos de! _—Claro, enseguida— tomó ambas latas y desapareció en un parpadeo.

—¡AAH!— gritaron Grechel y Kiif, cuando apareció frente a ellos. —Lo siento— les sonrío apenado —No quise asustarlos. Sólo vengo por más POOP sodas— las latas vacías las tiró en el basurero, de un hábil lanzamiento y de inmediato cogió las dos nuevas bebidas —Con permiso— sonrió educadamente y desapareció.

Cuatro segundos después, estaba de nuevo detrás de los más altos, ofreciendo las dos sodas ya abiertas —Aquí están, lamento la tardanza—

—Ya era hora— le espetó el Comandante de Armada y cada alto cogió su respectiva lata. Dib sonrió con una curva que se veía dolorosa —Perdón. Lo haré más rápido la próxima vez— _O podrían ustedes mover sus pomposos traseros e ir por sus propias bebidas ¡Sólo quieren usarme como su mesero! ¡No me pase todo este tiempo entrenando y mejorando mis capacidades sólo para traerles sus malditas bebidas o snacks! ¡UGH! ¡Si llegó a ser más alto que ustedes no les pediré que lo hagan por mí, pero ciertamente les lanzare comentarios mordaces por esto! ¡LO JURO! _—¿Les traigo algo más?— pregunta con calma —Porqué, si no necesitan nada, me retirare para no molestar su privacidad— S_ólo dejen que me vaya, por favor._

Hubo una pequeña pausa, hasta que Gazlord y Membran se giraron a verlo sobre él hombro. A Dib no le gusto como lo miraban. Esa clase de miradas siempre le traían malos momentos. Recordó furtivamente a Monc… y le dio un escalofrío.

—Sí. Hay algo más que puedes hacer— sonrió Membran, girándose un poco más —¿Por qué te gusta tanto el espacio?—

—¿Eh?— soltó Dib incrédulo. Y no fue el único. Gazlord miraba a su igual con la misma expresión incrédula… pero no por menos feroz.

Dib salió de su sorpresa y se frotó el cuello —Bueno…— desvió la mirada pensativo. Entre más pronto le contestara al Científico, mejor. Porque no dudaba que si llegaba a tardarse o a darle una respuesta que no le gustara… no. Mejor ni pensarlo.

_Tengo que darle una respuesta que sea interesante_ admitió, ligeramente preocupado.

—En realidad, no es el _espacio_ en si lo que me gusta— sonrió, mirando al Científico —Es lo que representa para mí. Libertad—

—Explícate— intervino Gazlord, mirándolo con cierto interés sombrío.

—Bueno— Dib bajó la mirada un poco y sonrió con algo de pesar —No creo que puedan imaginarlo, pero… cuando estaba en Foodcortia, todo lo que deseaba era salir de ahí. Lo único que había conocido era la oscuridad de los túneles y las ratas asesinas. Nada mejoró cuando llegaron los BRUTO's Y MUERTE's. Todo se convirtió en una pelea para sobrevivir— la sonrisa en sus labios vacila y se ve por momentos dolorosa —La única luz que se filtraba por las rejillas era la luz del restaurante o de la trastienda… muchos de los que se asomaban, era sólo para ver si podrían verme morir— torció el gesto —Me volví una especie de show bizarro. Incluso para los de mi propia especie. Creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió— el fugaz recuerdo de Pep y Ka-rl surge y un amargo sabor de boca lo embarga. Hace una pausa antes de continuar —Por eso, cuando la cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores llegó a recogerme, no lo pude creer— ríe un poco —Pensé que nunca vería nada que no fuera Foodcortia—

Sonríe cálidamente, sumergiéndose en uno de sus primeros recuerdos agradables —Cuando me subieron al Voot, me dejaron en un asiento trasero y podía ver un poco por una de las ventanas, antes de que me llevaran a una habitación para vestirme, y…— amplia la sonrisa, volviéndola genuina, como hacía mucho que no hacía —Recuerdo que ví las estrellas, y pensé: Wow. ¿No son hermosas?— ríe un poco —Después de eso… pensé: Lo hice. Lo logre. Ya no voy a estar en la oscuridad. Soy libre… libre…— repite más para él, bajando la mirada con una tristeza muda. _Libre… eso fue lo que pensé… pero ahora… ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?_

Suspira y observa a Membran, cansadamente relajado —Por eso me gusta el espacio. Me recuerda que soy libre. Que al menos, por unos instantes, no hay más oscuridad a mi alrededor. Tampoco risas de burlas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, porque era muy débil entonces…— hace una mueca dolorosa, pero la vuelve amigable cuando habla de nuevo — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?— sonríe.

—Zim—

Dib se gira a Gazlord con sorpresa evidente —¿Z-zim?—

—Sí— el Soldado lo observa fijamente, y el exiliado puede sentir como lo atraviesa con la mirada. Cómo retándolo a mentirle y hacerle pagar por ello —Cuando desactive definitivamente a ese Defecto, te molestaste conmigo—

Dib entró en pánico.

—Quiero saber porque— lo fulminó el más alto —Te salve de caer y lo único que hiciste fue mostrar una actitud más violenta hacia mí—

_¿YO era el violento?_ El de baja unidad lo miró incrédulo_ ¿YO? ¿Violento, YO? ¡Tu intentaste matarme primero y lo has seguido haciendo desde que estoy aqu-NO!_ Dib se abofeteó mentalmente _¡Cálmate! ¡Gazlord es mi jefe! ¡Y si estoy metido en este problema de mierda galáctica, es por MI MISMO! ¡Así que cálmate e invéntate algo bueno y CONVINCENTE!_

A Dib sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Era humillante. Pero si salía bien librado y completo, valía la pena.

—¡LO SIENTO!— gritó casi histérico, haciendo una completa y sumisa reverencia, que realizaba aun hincado y con los brazos flexionados, para bajar la cabeza —¡ES VERDAD Y LO LAMENTO MUCHO! ¡LA VERDAD NO SABÍA COMO RETOMAR EL TEMA SIN VERME GROSERO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD! ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO!— miró a Gazlord, que de la sorpresa se había erguido junto a su igual y se apartaron un poco de él —¡DE VERDAD JURO QUE ESO NO VA A PASAR DE NUEVO! ¡LO JURO! ¡PROMETO NO HACERLO! ¡DE VERDAD!—

El Soldado pareció reaccionar y lo miro serio… y algo confundido —Sólo responde, idiota— demando, guardando mejor postura.

Dib dejó su reverencia un poco —Bu-bueno, n-no sé cómo decir esto sin que me vayas a matar de verdad, otra vez— añadió por lo bajo —Pero, um, pe-pensé que me habías engañado para matarme— mintió.

Gazlord se vio peligrosamente molesto. Incluso Membran se alejó un poco para darle espacio, por si deseaba una pelea. Dib tragó su aliento nervioso. _Creo que debí inventarme algo mejor… rayos._

—¿Y por qué creíste eso?— el Soldado hablaba con calma, pero sus palabras cortaban como navajas.

El ojivioleta sudo frió —B-bueno, en Nave Near dijiste, que me harías pagar mi grosero comportamiento y bueno, cuando llegue a La Inmensa para ayudar… dijiste que me ibas a matar, de hecho lo intentaste…— hace una pausa nerviosa, observando como Gazlord cierra y abre sus puños —A-así que… cuando me ayudaste, en serio estaba muy feliz ¡LO JURO!— gritó aterrado, observando como la ponzoñosa aura del Soldado empezaba a emanar —¡De verdad estaba muy contento pero cuando eliminaste a Zim pensé que había sido una treta o algo así y que en verdad me habían engañado! ¡Los Terribles Más Altos son muy fáciles de entender y sabía que si algún día Zim escapaba ellos me ejecutarían sin pensarlos dos veces, pero si lograba capturarlo con vida y regresar, entonces podía salvar mi PAK un poco más hasta la próxima vez! ¡Pensé que tu ya sabías eso y que en verdad me habías engañado!—

Gazlord lo observa fríamente —Desde que regresaste de tu día de permiso has estado bastante abierto. Sumiso para ser exacto— se cruza de brazos —Quiero saber donde quedó esa fiereza llena de rabia—

_¿Apoco lo miraba tan feo?_ Pensó aterrado e incrédulo _¡Con razón casi me matan! ¡Esa no es forma de ver a mis superiores! _Tragó el aliento —Bu-bueno… pasó que… este…— desvía la mirada sabiendo lo que va a venir —Cómo pensé que me iban desactivar y te creía culpable, pensé que bueno, ya que iba a morir, no iba a tener que preocuparme de las represarías de ser un grosero con mi jefe directo… a-así que no me fui con miramientos al faltarte al respeto porque te creía otro sádico desquiciado que deseaba verme muerto, y, y, bueno, cuando resulto que no me iban a desactivar, sino a exiliar, fue más que obvio que había metido la pata bien a fondo y creí que debía disculparme de alguna manera antes de que me desactivaras en serio— Dib no tuvo que girarse para saber la cara de rabia que tenía el más alto. Podía sentir su aura venenosa que lo rodeaba con desquiciado rencor y odio.

—Mmm ¿Di-bug?— lo llamó Membran con aire curioso. Dib lo miró simplemente porque no quería encarar a Soldado Elite. Seguro si lo veía a los ojos se los sacaba. Literalmente —Cuando peleaste contra Gazlord, sólo usaste las técnicas de tu cuerpo ¿Por qué no lo atacaste con tus esferas de energía?—

—Ah, eso es simple— _Entonces no sabía que podía usarlas _—Yo nunca usaría todo mi poder en contra de Gazlord o contra cualquier Irken— _No apropósito, aunque por accidente puede pasar_ —Además sólo me estaba defendiendo—

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?— preguntó el Científico.

El de baja unidad se irguió un poco —Yo sólo atacó a los enemigos del Imperio, como la resistencia o cualquier otro alíen como Ben— sonrió con calma y feliz de estar diciendo una verdad al fin —Nunca atacaría a ningún Irken. Mucho menos a ustedes. Ambos hacen una gran labor para el Imperio. Yo creo que ustedes son realmente admirables— amplió la curva en sus labios. Haciéndola más honesta y cálida_ Ellos son todo lo contrario a mí. Nunca doy una… yo nunca puedo ser útil…_ piensa, recordando a Weki… espera que esté bien. Espera que Todos en Nave Prima estén bien.

Porque, si le falló realmente a alguien… fue a ellos… a ellos…

_Yo fui el único ciego. Nunca confié en nadie que no fuera Pep y Ka-rl… cerré mi existencia a ellos… y pague le precio… No. Eso no es del todo cierto_ admite con pesar _Mem, Wisconsin, todos en Nave Prima pagaron el precio también. Los deje indefenso y a la merced de un Elite que quizás los haga sufrir. ¿Por qué confiaron en mí, cuando nunca pude ser un buen líder para ellos?_

—El dije—

—¿Eh?—

Los dos más altos lo observaron fijamente —El dije por el que suplicaste. Obviamente era importante— habló Membran.

—¿Quién te dio ese dije para que quisieras protegerlo tanto?— intervino Gazlord.

_¿Aun siguen con eso? Que tipos tan raros _—Ah, el dije. Sí— finge recordarlo y desvía la mirada un poco _A ver si esta mentira me sirve, porque se me está acabando la imaginación. _Dib los mira fingiendo algo de pena—Bueno, esto puede sonar algo extraño. Pero es un recuerdo— sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Recuerdo de que Irken?— lo fulmina el Soldado Elite.

Ahora el sorprendido de verdad es el de baja unidad —¿Irken? ¿Cuál Irken? Es de un Alíen. De Ben para ser exactos— los corrige.

Membran se cruza de brazos, mientras su aura se vuelve tan violenta como la de Gazlord —Espero que esto sea de verdad bueno, Di-bug. Y más te vale que no sea nada como que eres uno de esos defectos Xenófilos—

—Por el bien de tu PAK— añade el Comandante de Armada, empezando a verse molesto. Peligrosamente molesto. Del tipo mortalmente molesto.

_¿Y ahora porque se molestaron? ¿Apoco ya la regué de nuevo? ¿Por qué luego-luego concluyen que puedo ser xenófilo? ¡Cómo odio mentir! _Sonríe nervioso y se frota el cuello _Pero si les digo que era de GIR, Membran va a relacionar el SIR en mi maleta y de seguro lo manda fundir. Y no quiero que le pase eso _—Eh, bueno. El dije, como bien te diste cuenta Membran, no es Irken. El material lo desconozco por completo, pero como comprobaste, no era nada resistente. Se hizo carbón a la primera— suspira distraído —Lo recolecte de Ben. En nuestro primer encuentro en Nave Prima, lo tengo desde entonces, bueno, tenía— se sume de hombros —En realidad lo tuve por mi propio ego—

El Soldado lo mira algo sorprendido —Explica eso— lo fulminó.

—Es simple— el ojivioleta se frota la barbilla pensativo —Todo este tiempo que llevo activado, todos los que me han rodeado simplemente han asumido que soy un Irken que no vale ni un nacho con queso. Todos me toman por inepto y bueno, la forma de mis antenas da la primera impresión de que no soy muy brillante— suspira resignado —Me gustaría decir algo mejor. Pero eso es lo que piensan todos los Irken que me han conocido, hasta que me ven pelear o hacer algo ligeramente sobresaliente. Incluso Lard Narr me subestimó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que me escape de su nave en menos de lo que dices POOP soda— ríe un poco y suspira otra vez.

—Pero Ben fue diferente— sonríe mirando a Gazlord —Nunca supo de mí y sin embargo, me evito todo lo que pudo en Nave Prima. Incluso cuando nos encontramos por casualidad, estando disfrazado de Zim, se inclino por alejarse. No me enfrentó por decisión propia. A pesar de que sólo estábamos él y yo. Ben se dio cuenta de toda mi fuerza y prefirió evitarme. Eludirme— la curva en sus labios se amplía de forma maliciosa —Ese alíen llevaba matando a los Elites apenas pisaban el puerto de teletransportadores, pero a mí me evito desde el principio— se cubre los labios, pero la sonrisa torcida y el veneno en su mirada es impresionante.

—¿No les parece que un alíen como ese es peligroso?— ríe un poco más, haciendo audible una frialdad desconocida —Ben es un oponente digno de morir en mis pinzas. Matarlo, estoy seguro, será algo muy divertido— suspira hondamente y se frota el cuello, riendo con ese aire distraído y calmado, más propio de él —Y por eso quería proteger el dije. Perdón si di a entender que era de otro Irken o que yo era Xenófilo— termina su falso relato, esperando que eso deje a GIR a salvo.

Se hace una pausa algo incomoda. Dib se obliga a mirar a los dos más altos, sólo para verlos con expresiones de incredulidad. Muda incredulidad.

—Vaya— deja salir Membran, bastante sorprendido —Fue, eh, inesperado—

Gazlord recupera su severa postura y lo observa con aire reservado —Es la primera vez que te veo actuar y escuchó hablar como un Irken—

—¿Eh? Pero… yo soy un Irken— parpadea confundido —¿Cómo puedo hablar si no es como un Irken? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal otra vez? ¿Dije acaso algo que no debía?— hace una pausa y recapacita en algo —¿Esto tiene que ver con eso que me dijo Membran de que doy sonrisas gratis? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Lo estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de hacerlo?— se sujeta los labios —¡No me digan que lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía! ¿Aun lo hago? ¿Cómo hago que se detenga? ¿Enserio los Irken no hacemos esto? Un momento ¿Cómo se cuando no debo y si debo? ¿Es un tabú o algo así? ¡El PAK no me dijo nada de esto!—

—Di-bug—

—¿Sí?—

—Cállate—

—Claro— Dib retoma su postura fija. Sentado sobre sus piernas y con ambas pinzas descansado en el regazo. _Ellos son muy raros. No los entiendo… ¿Qué serán las sonrisas gratis? ¿Me estarán mintiendo? Es lo más seguro._

Gazlord se frotó entre los ojos con frustración visible —No puedo creer que todo este tiempo todo fuera una pérdida de tiempo—

—Ya lo creo. Todo para nada— suspira Membran, cruzado de brazos.

—Al final todo fue una sarta de tonterías tras otras—

—Efectivamente… aunque eso explica varias cosas—

—¿Varias? ¡Todas! ¡Es un idiota sin remedio!— Gazlord señala a Dib —Me gustaría decir que esta conversación llegó a algún punto, pero es obvio que no. ¡No con un PAK que apenas llega a los dos megas RAM de procesamiento!—

—Soy de la misma opinión— suspira Membran cansado —Esta causa a perdido su interés. Sólo nosotros veíamos algo donde obviamente sólo hay espacio vacío de información defectuosa— niega decepcionado.

Dib simplemente los mira sin mucho ánimo, mientras siguen hablando de él. _Cómo me encanta cuando todos hablan de mí como si no estuviera. Par de descarados. Los estoy escuchando perfectamente. Se reconocer cuando están hablando mal de mí, especialmente cuando me señalan abiertamente. Tienen suerte de ser mis jefes… de ser Irken de hecho… empiezo a extrañar a Ben. Ugh, de nuevo mi percepción de lo que es agradable a tocado fondo. ¿Cuándo llegue a este punto tan patético? Ah, sí… con Pips. Todo es culpa de él. Maldito bastardo. ¿Por qué todo siempre le sale bien y yo estoy justo en medio de estos dos locos adictos a la violencia?… Me pregunto… ¿Gazlord también será adicto a las freidoras? _Hizo una pausa mental _No sé porque, pero imagine a Sizz Lord con una faja. ¡YUG-PUAJ! ¡Qué horror!… aunque por otro lado fue algo gracioso. Je. Jeje. Jejejeje._ —Je, je—

—¿De qué rayos te ríes, idiota?—

_Ay, mierda _Dib mira nervioso a los más altos —Lo siento— se disculpa, frotando su cuello —Pero… es que es divertido— sonríe con calma —Estaba pensando que, es divertido… estar aquí es divertido— ríe despreocupado. _¡Por favor no vayan a matarme de nuevo! ¡Ya no tengo más excusas! ¡He usado todo mi repertorio! ¡Maldito Sizz Lord con faja!_ Pensaba, observando a sus dos Comandantes, intercambiando miradas sin expresión. Al parecer estaban hablando entre ellos de nuevo, por medio de sus frecuencias PAK privadas.

Ambos altos dejaron de mirarse y fijaron al ojivioleta —Trae más POOP sodas— ordenó Membran.

—Tienes cinco segundo— lo fulminó Gazlord —O de lo contrario despídete de uno de tus— Dib no terminó de escuchar la frase. Desapareció enseguida sin esperar nada más. Porque le creía. Si el Soldado de ojos ámbar decía que iba a lastimarlo, Dib le creería. Al cien por ciento. Sin duda. Literalmente.

Le pareció escuchar en su trayecto un grito de Grechel, pero no estaba seguro. Lo único que recuerda fue la voz de ambos Comandantes, mientras contaban al mismo tiempo —… cuatro. Ya era hora—

El exiliado estaba extendiendo ambas latas, mientras jadeaba imperiosamente. Demasiado esfuerzo. Squeedly-spoosh sofocado. Dolor. Mucho dolor en sus piernas —A-aquí *ah* e-están *ah* sus *ah* bebi*ah*das, *cof* sí. *ah* A-aquí *cof* están—

—Lo único bueno hasta el momento— sonrió Membran, aceptando la lata que Gazlord le había abierto —Es que el servicio está mejorando. Quisiera unos snacks de las maquina que estaba a la salida de la sala de piscinas— comentó como quien habla de Voots.

—Tienes un minuto— dijo el comandante de Armada sin dignarse a mirar al de baja unidad… que había desaparecido en el acto.

A Dib le pareció escuchar un par de gritos cuando abrió de golpe la compuerta que conectaba a ambas salas. Pero como tenía prisa, ni caso les hizo. Abrió la compuerta de las piscinas, fue a las maquinas expendedoras, cogió varios snacks (no fuera a ser más su mala suerte y le dijeran que fuera por mayor cantidad), regresó a la sala de piscinas, cerró la compuerta que daba a los Baños Termales, cruzó la sala en cuestión, subió las escaleras y frenó casi de golpe antes de extender las deliciosas frituras a los más altos.

Dib estaba seguro que ya nada lo separaba de un Head Drone. Eh, salvo la mesa en la cabeza. De ahí en fuera, todo era igual.

—Cuarentaicinco segundos. Nada mal— sonrió Membran, aceptando la bolsa de snacks que su igual había abierto para él —Este día no está nada mal—

—La próxima vez serán treinta segundos en lugar de un minuto— dijo Gazlord, sin mirarlo y bebiendo de su soda —Somos demasiado generosos contigo—

_¡MALDITO HIJO DE!_ —Cla*ah*ro. Está *ah* bien *ah, ah*— sonrió, jadeando descontroladamente. Dolor. Mucho dolor en sus piernas.

Después de unos minutos, los dos más altos sólo se limitaron a darle la espalda, mientras bebían soda y comían con calma de los snacks. Dib al saber que ninguno había dicho que podía retirarse, asumió que era obvio que no debía. Por el bien de su PAK.

Depositó cuidadosamente las bolsas de snacks frente a él, cuidando de ordenarlas propiamente, y retomó la sumisa postura de sentarse sobre sus piernas y con ambas pinzas descansando en el regazo. Suspiró un poco, lamentando no poder girarse y apreciar las estrellas.

En realidad lamentaba mucho su situación actual. En grandísimo lio se había metido y todo por bloquear información que tuviera que ver con Elvis. Culpaba a Pips de eso también. De todo en realidad.

Después de casi media hora de silencio, Dib comenzó a preguntarse que estarían haciendo Grechel y Kiif. Seguramente estaban sumergidos en uno de los Baños Termales… ah, le hubiera gustado seguir con ellos. El cálido líquido se sentía muy bien para sus músculos, que estaban normalmente tensos.

Ah, pero no. Él no podía relajarse. Él tenía que estar haciéndola de mesero para Gazlord y Membran… Irk lo odiaba con ganas. _Aunque debo admitir que esto es en gran parte mi culpa _suspira _Tantos dolores físicos y de PAK que me hubiera ahorrado con sólo revisar quienes eran mis jefes en la escala de mando. Pero no. Sólo asumí que eran los Terribles Más Altos y me enfoque sólo en que Zim no nos matara. De hecho, ese pequeño demente fue el centro de mi existencia… me estoy dando cuenta de que mi vida no ha sido nada fructífera._

—Más soda— ordenó Gazlord. Dib giro los ojos cansado y desapareció. Regreso cuatro segundos después con dos nuevas latas. No escucho los gritos de Grechel ahora, así que asumió que estaban de nuevo en los Baños Termales. —Aquí están— anunció, ofreciendo las dos nuevas POOP sodas abiertas, las cuales le fueron aceptadas sin ninguna mísera palabra de agradecimiento. No que le sorprendiera, pero esperaba al menos algo de ligero agradecimiento… pero obviamente no podía esperar menos de esos dos cretinos adictos a la violencia innecesaria.

Era oficial. El séptimo peor día de su vida se lo adjudicó a Zim, cuando hizo implotar Nave Prima I (el primero fue cuando conoció a Sizz Lord; el segundo cuando conoció a Mac, Pips y el resto de su pandilla en Devastis; el tercero cuando descubrió que iba a trabajar con Pips en Hobo Trece; el cuarto cuando descubrió que Kes lo engaño; el quinto al saberse como era Ka-cka en realidad; el sexto cuando llegó al Sector Trece y conoció a Zim… para el resto aun estaba reordenando la escala)… pero ahora, Gazlord y Membran estaban empezando a rivalizar tosa su secuencia de orden… y por mucho.

_Malditos bastardos hijo de Vorth. _¿Por qué a los que eran como ellos todo les salía bien y él todo lo mal? Y no mal como decir mal. Era _mal_ como _¡MALDITA SEA, TODO YO!_ Sí, como de ese tipo.

_Ah, es verdad_ recuerda, bajando la mirada _Yo… había decidido intentarlo… intentar ver el universo como lo hacen ellos_ se responde a sí mismo, observando las espaldas de los más altos frente a él. _Todos habían tenido razón todo el tiempo… yo fui el único iluso… yo… tarde en darme cuenta lo que en verdad pasaba… fui yo quien estaba mal… todos tenían razón… por eso decidí intentar ser como ellos. Decidí… intentar olvidar quien solía ser…_ pierde la mirada en las bolsas de snacks, llenas de colores metalizados y brillantes.

De nuevo… de nuevo había olvidado quien era. Ya no era Di-bug… Era Elite Di-bug… y era tiempo de que empezara a comportarse como tal. Era tiempo de ser un Elite como todos le decían… quizás debía volverse en un Elite de su propio estilo… y ver como resultaba…

_Debo intentar encajar_ piensa cansado, observando el techo de la sala donde están _Porque… aun si ellos sólo quieren usarme… son lo único que tengo… quizás ya es tiempo de usar mis habilidades para mi propio beneficio. Es tiempo de empezar a comprenderlos a ellos e imitarlos, para que yo pueda sobrevivir. Para que yo pueda hacer algo para mí mismo. Por mí y para mí. Porque no deseó morir… yo sólo quiero regresar a casa_ abre los ojos sorprendido _¿A casa? Pero, que, yo ¿Qué me pasa si yo ya estoy en casa? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?_

FZZT

Dib parpadea cansado. Estar en la misma posición ya es bastante cansado, pero no puede quejarse. Sabe que se metió en ese lío por sí mismo. Suspira quedamente y observa la espalda de ambos Comandantes frente a él. Sólo se dedican a beber con calma y comer con mayor calma. Obviamente están pasando un buen rato.

_Me pregunto cómo se sentirá eso. ¿Cómo será pasarla bien sin tener preocupaciones de quien te va a matar en qué momento, lugar y fecha?_ Observa de nuevo los snakcs _Debe sentirse muy bien no temer a eso todo el tiempo. No cómo a mí… que me pasa muy seguido…_ sus recuerdos se sumergen en rostros conocidos. Sizz Lord. Mac. Pips. Kes. Zim. Elvis. Pep. Ka-rl. Gazlord. Membran.

Los últimos cuatro nombres lo capturan. Pep y Ka-rl… siempre confió en ellos… y lo traicionaron… Gazlord y Membran… nunca confió en ellos… y sin embargo, a pesar de sus innumerables intentos de muerte, no los culpa. Así son ellos. Despreciables hasta la medula que lleva al PAK… pero nada de lo que le hagan le va a sorprender. Si lo lastiman, no lo tomarán por sorpresa. Si de nuevo quieren matarlo, no se molestará mucho por eso. Así son ellos… pero de Pep y Ka-rl… de ellos nunca lo esperó… nunca lo imagino… pensaba que no eran como los demás… pensaba que eran los únicos que estaban de su lado… _Pensé. Tiempo pasado._ _Tiempo que no va a volver._

Tiempo que no quiere recordar.

Porqué ya no es quién era.

Algo en él se rompió completamente. Algo simplemente se hizo añicos… en cientos y miles de pedazos, que no pueden volver a unirse… y eso es, por qué no quiere hacerlo. No quiere ser lo que era. Por él mismo. Por su propio bien.

Por qué, le guste o no… todo sucedió por su propia culpa.

Sólo hubo un iluso.

Él.

Sólo él.

Pasaron al menos dos horas hasta que Membran se giró a verlo. Dib le sonrió casi automáticamente de la sorpresa (estaba contando las fisuras de acoplamiento del techo y estaba por darles nombre, cuando los nano-bots le avisaron que el Científico se estaba girando en su dirección).

—¿Por qué gritaron Grechel y Kiif?—

—Pensaron que los iba a electrocutar cuando vieron mi pinza en el líquido. Ellos no se dieron cuenta y pensaron lo peor—

—¿Por qué ellos asumieron eso?—

—Ah, bueno, cuando salimos de los Vestidores les dije que no iba a entrar al líquido porque aun no lograba estabilizar mi flujo de energía. No les dije que ya lo había hecho y sin querer los asuste—

—Los descontroles de energía en tú cuerpo ¿Qué tan seguido suceden?— interviene Gazlord, sin mirarlo.

Dib medita esa pregunta con verdadero interés. Hasta donde recuerda, nunca le había pasado. Si los nano-bots pierden el control de la energía de esa manera, podría llegar a pasar algo realmente serio, como electrocutar a alguien con solo tocarlo. _Eso lo decide. Tengo que reconfigurar el sistema. No hago eso desde que hice las primeras pruebas hasta el producto final._

—Es la primera vez que me sucede— responde al fin, mirando a ambos, sinceramente alarmado —Hasta hoy el control sobre mí energía había sido total. Mi enfoque era al cien por ciento— hace una pausa seria —Pero el punto de Gazlord es sumamente cierto. Este error debo eliminarlo por completo. Un accidente con la magnitud de mi energía podría ser letal— se frota la barbilla pensativo —Revisare el PAK cuando este en mi Voot. Tengo varias herramientas que traje de mi habitación en Nave Prima. Con eso bastará—

—¿Tienes herramientas en tú Voot? ¿Herramientas de micro-nano-desarrollo-electromagnético?— pregunta Membran, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Sí— sonríe el de baja unidad —Las traje de mi laboratorio… eh, que compartía lugar con mi oficina y habitación—

El Científico se levanto de golpe, sonriendo de antena a antena —¡CIENCIA REAL!— declaró con una pinza al aire —¡Sí tenías un laboratorio significa que has trabajado con la CIENCIA desde el principio!—

Dib lo miró sorprendido —Eh, si— respondió con torpeza, pero se recupero al recordar con quien estaba hablando —Digo, si. Mandé construir un Laboratorio en mi habitación y tengo otro en mi Voot, pero menos elaborado; ese venía ya construido cuando solicite algunas modificaciones—

Membran parece terriblemente complacido. Abrió los labios para decir algo, cuando la gutural voz de Gazlord se hizo escuchar —Aun así es más un Soldado— dijo mirando a su igual —_Piloto Comunicador_, Membran. No _Comunicador Piloto_—

—No hay fronteras para la CIENCIA REAL— declaró el Científico con orgullo —Bueno. Es hora de continuar con nuestro itinerario— exclamó sonriendo a su igual —Vamos Gazlord. Quiero seguir divirtiéndome—

_Habla por ti_ pensó Dib.

El Comandante de Armada se irguió para salir del Baño Termal. Dib cogió las bolsas de snacks que había traído de más —Me sobraron varios empaques. ¿Puedo compartirlos con todos? Hay para dos por cabeza— explicó, mientras los seguía por las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

—Está bien— dijeron ambos Comandantes, sin girarse a verlo. Dib sonrió. Y en verdad iba a considerar lo del hoyo negro como un plan alterno. Membran lo había dicho todo. Él Científico dijo _"Mañana me mostrarás"_. No _"Cuando termine tú Exilio" _o _"Antes de que te vayas a tú Exilio". _La indirecta en sus palabras fue horrendamente clara. No lo iban a dejar salir de La Inmensa. Él se quedaría y haría todo lo que ellos quisieran hacer con él o de él.

Empezaba a sentirse como uno de esos Esclavos Vortianos…

—Elite Membran, ya estamos listos— sonrió Grechel, que estaba con Kiif. Ambos ya los esperaban en la compuerta de acceso.

—Muy bien. Vamos a vestirnos para continuar con el acostumbrado recorrido—

—¡Sí!— sonrieron ambos Científicos y miraron a Gazlord con autentico temor —T-te-terrible E-elite Gazlord, espero que haya disfrutado su estancia en los baños— habló la ojiverde, temblando un poco.

—O-ojala t-todo haya sido de su agrado, T-te-terrible Elite Gazlord— agregó Kiif, un paso atrás de Grechel.

Pero si el Soldado Elite los escucho, ni por enterado. Los pasó de largo con una mueca inexpresiva.

—Gazlord, esa no es forma de tratar a unos de los pocos PAK sobresalientes bajo mi cargo— le riño Membran, con aire decepcionado. Y sus dos subordinados hubieran preferido que no dijera nada. Sólo de ver la mirada de Gazlord los puso enfermamente pálidos. Y quizás no era para menos, el despreció en su mirada fue tan claro como que Irk se escribe con una vocal y dos consonantes.

—¡Gazlord! Deja de hacer eso. ¡No asustes a mis preciados Científicos!—

El Comandante de Armada estrechó peligrosamente su mirada sobre los dos Elites de baja unidad antes de darles la espalda sin tacto.

El Científico de ojos ámbar suspiró cansado y miró a Dib —Espero que tú nunca tengas esta clase de comportamiento Di-bug—

—No, por supuesto— _¿Para qué me mates?_ _No gracias._ _Aun no estoy tan demente. _

—Bien, terminemos con esto. Vamos a vestirnos— sonrió Membran, encabezando la marcha. Dib aprovechó y le dio dos snacks a cada Científico de baja unidad. Ambos estaban tan aterrados que devoraron las exquisitas frituras para recuperar el sano color. Algo que no sirvió de mucho… ninguno dejó de temblar.

—¡DI-BUG!— el nombrado, que estaba apenas cruzando el umbral e iba detrás de la triada de Científicos, miró a Sarra, Rodd, Viter y Torke, que estaban al lado de Gazlord. Estaban completamente empapados y todos se sonreían abiertamente. No veía a Elvis y Pips. Eso lo alarmó, pero no pudo demostrarlo. Sólo sonrió falsamente.

—La han pasado bien, por lo que veo—

Sarra se vió esplendida —¡Ni te lo imaginas!— rio y señalo hacia los vestidores —¡Nos la hemos pasado increíble!—

—¡Fue una verdadera guerra de pelotazos!— intervino Rodd, encantado de la vida —¡Nunca vi a Elvis correr tanto! ¡Fue de verdad nuevo!— rió, dándole un codazo a Viter, que apenas y podía contener la risa —¡Mejor que la perdición! ¡Nunca me divertí tanto!—

—¡Usar a esa basura como blanco fue la mejor idea que has tenido Viter!— lo palmeó Torke, tan gustoso cómo los demás —¡Definitivamente hay que hacerlo otra vez si Elvis lo trae de nuevo!—

—¿Qué pasó?— sonrió Dib… temiendo por la respuesta.

—Pues como tú no ibas a estar para jugar, por las idioteces de esa basura Elite— sonrió Torke —Pues pensamos que era tiempo para un desquite—

—¡Jugamos pelotazos usando su cabeza como blanco!— rió Viter emocionado de tan solo recordar —¡Elvis estuvo tratando de protegerlo todo el tiempo y recibió casi todos los pelotazos!—

—¡Pero yo alcance a darle cuatro veces a esa basura!— intervino Rodd con autosuficiencia.

—¡Yo le di siete!— añadió Sarra.

—Yo sólo uno porque Elvis me estuvo deteniendo todo el tiempo— gruño Torke.

—Eso es porque sabe que tú eres el más fuerte de todos— explicó Viter algo desanimado —Por eso sólo pudimos fracturarle el codo, dejarle un ojo morado y medio golpearlo un poco en el squeedly-spoosh—

Dib entendió que no sólo Gazlord y Membran eran adictos a la violencia innecesaria. Pero aun así amplió falsamente la curva de sus labios —No suena nada mal. Digo, para que Elvis haya intervenido tanto, me parece un buen resultado. ¿Alguien quiere snacks?—

—¡Yo, yo, yo!— gritaron al unisonó, tomando en vuelo los empaques que Dib les lanzó, los cuales abrieron casi en el acto y empezaron a devorar.

—Por casualidad… ¿Pips no sacó alguna otra granada o algo?— preguntó el ojivioleta, honestamente intrigado.

—No— respondió Torke, tragando lo que masticaba —¿Aun piensas que pueda tener de tú armamento?—

—Por su bien, espero que no— el más alto ensombreció su expresión —_Odio_ que toquen mis cosas sin mi permiso— siseó con rencor, esperando aumentar la credibilidad de su aparente rencor.

—Wow—

—¿M?— Dib miró a Torke y los demás. Todos le miraban con sorpresa.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar como un Irken— sonrió Torke.

—Es verdad— dijo Sarra, entre sorprendida e incrédula.

—Entonces la perdición no está contigo todo el tiempo ¿Eh?— intervino Viter, interesado auténticamente.

Rodd asintió apenas crédulo —Sí. Entonces hasta Di-bug es normal—

—¿Cómo qué normal?— les espetó el más alto —Soy un Irken ¿Cómo puedo hablar diferente a un Irken si soy uno? ¡Además he cuidado de no estar sonriendo de gratis!—

Todos lo miraron con cara de _¿Qué?_

Dib apreció como Gazlord se cubría ligeramente los ojos con vergüenza. ¿Eso había sido por él? ¿Había dicho algo errado?

—¿Sonrisas gratis? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Sarra confundía.

El ojivioleta se sonrojo, al ver que había dicho algo que era tonto —Eh, bueno, siempre me dicen que habló raro… y, y a veces todos me miran como sorprendidos y luego se alejan de mí muy nerviosos… pe-pensé que era porque yo daba mucho miedo y, y, bueno, Membran me dijo que yo daba sonrisas gratis— el oscuro verde en sus mejillas no hizo otra cosa que empeorar —A-así que, uh, asumí que era eso—

—Aaah, _esas_ sonrisas gratis— asintió Rodd, apenas entendiendo de lo que él más alto hablaba.

Torke miró a Dib seriamente —Di-bug ¿Tú no sabes _realimente_ lo que son las sonrisas gratis, verdad?—

—Umm…¿Significa que no cobró por qué me vean sonreír?— aventuró el ojivioleta.

—No. No sabe— soltó Sarra mirando a los demás con cara de: _Y lo dice en serio ¿Vieron esa expresión de tonto en su cara?_

—Di-bug, hablemos un poco sobre tú perdición— intervino Viter. Dib lo miró honestamente sorprendido.

—Esto es bueno— sonrió la Soldado de ojos violetas —Hace tiempo que no vemos a Viter en su modo de Instructor Académico—

—¿_Tú_ fuiste un Instructor Académico?— lo miró incrédulo el ojivioleta. Honestamente nunca pensó que pudiera decir otra cosa que no fuera Perdición.

—Yo era un gran Soldado, pero la perdición le llego a mi superior y me dieron su puesto en lo que yo moría o encontraban a alguien mejor ¡Pero no perdamos nuestra dirección Di-bug!— lo miró fijamente —Dime, si un Soldado digamos, alto, Elite, sobresaliente, fuerte, imparable, terriblemente abominable, oscuro, siniestro, maligno—

—Y atractivo— intervino Rodd seriamente.

—¡Exacto! ¡Atractivo!— sonrió el Soldado-Instructor a su compañero y clavó de nuevo la mirada en el más alto —Dime, Di-bug, si un Soldado como ese se acercara a ti. ¿Qué pensarías?—

—Que quiere usarme—

—Demasiado tarde. La perdición te comió— suspiró Viter.

Dib lo miró feo.

—Um, este… ¿Elite Di-bug?— el nombrado se giró a Grechel —No quisiera molestarlo… pero… esa misma pregunta con una variante diferente, um… Sí un Científico Elite, de increíble percepción científica, originalidad, conocimiento, destreza en todas las ramas de las ciencia, un prodigio entre prodigios—

—Atractivo también, claro— intervino Kiif y su compañera le sonrió agradecida. —Sí. También atractivo sin duda. Elite Di-bug, si un Elite como él se asechara a usted… ¿Qué pensaría?—

—Qué quiere matarme—

—Voy a plantear de nuevo la pregunta. ¿Está bien?— sonrió Grechel, visiblemente defraudada.

—¿Puedo saber porque a todos les disgustan mis respuestas?— inquirió Dib, visiblemente molesto —Si un Soldado con las características que dió Viter se acercara a mí, es obvio que sólo desea usarme. Porque un Soldado que ha visto más allá de mis antenas rotas, es porque tiene una gran percepción de su entorno. Es un observador. Un estratega. Y si es todo eso y además un Elite, es obvio que no es cualquier cosa. Sin duda estará dentro de un círculo realmente exclusivo. Alguien que está en la cima como él, sin duda no tendría que hablar con alguien como yo, si no buscará algo a cambio— bufó y retoma la explicación —En cuanto al Científico. Es lo mismo. Alguien que puede ver más allá de mi apariencia no es cualquier cosa. Si es un Soldado, es porque algo quiere. Mis inventos sin duda. Pero en cuanto al Científico es completamente diferente. Ellos no son competitivos. Él no va a jugar conmigo. Porqué el conocimiento absoluto es la elección del grupo. Si no voy a estar en su grupo, me convierto en una amenaza a su existencia misma. Soy una ofensa completa al momento que no represento al cien por ciento lo que la ciencia debe representar. No soy Científico, entonces no viviré para convertirme en un obstáculo. La eliminación es la respuesta más razonable para cualquier error no lógico. Sólo un Científico hace ciencia, los demás son basura. Esa es la única lógica. Es la _ciencia_ de un Científico como el que has descrito—

Se hizo una pausa muda. Dib pudo leer en sus expresiones una sola cosa: _"Él tiene razón"._ Eso no lo hizo sentir del todo bien, pero era una especie de placer morboso que le gustaba experimentar. Aunque casi nunca podía hacerlo. Lamentablemente.

—Tengo curiosidad— habló Rodd, visiblemente curioso —¿Cuándo te volviste tan paranoico que piensas que todos te van a matar o usar?—

—Eso no es verdad. No todo es que me maten o me usen— se defiende Dib —También esta que sea una broma de mal gusto para humillarme, una trampa para auto-sabotearme y lograr que me degraden de rango o que sea una invitación falsa para darme una paliza y dejarme moribundo o para simplemente robarme o aprovecharse de mí y usar mis inventos como suyos o para- —

—¡Wo-wo-wow! ¡Rebobina y pon pausa!— intervino Torke sorprendido —¿De dónde sacaste tanto pensamiento negativo? ¿Cuántas veces te han traicionado para que te pongas así?—

Dib miró sus pinzas y empezó a doblar cada dedo conforme contaba. Repitió cada uno como quince veces. Después de una pausa larga miró a Torke confundido —¿Cuenta las veces que Zim intento matarnos en Nave Prima? Es que no sé cómo contarlo, ya que no fue específicamente a mí, sino a todos—

Los Elites Soldados y Científicos de baja unidad, lo miraron con cara de espanto.

—¡Espérate un momento!— intervino Sarra casi escandalizada —¿Qué acaso nunca has tenido amigos?—

—Sí. Intentaron matarme—

—¿Compañeros de trabajo?—

—Intentaron matarme—

—¿Algún Irken por el que sintieras algún gusto?—

—Intento volverme insano o matarme. Aun no estoy seguro—

—¿Algún superior que valiera la pena?—

—No quieres escuchar la respuesta a eso—

—¿Sigues con lo de la granada? ¡Estás vivo! ¡Déjalo atrás!— se defendió Torke —Además eso no fue mi culpa, Viter la pidió—

—¡EY! ¡Tú la aprobaste!—

—Oye Di-bug, lo de la extremidad mecánica en tu cabeza era una broma. Lo juro— agregó seriamente Rodd.

—Yo no he intentado nada— intervino Sarra, negando con sus pinzas.

—¡Nosotros tampoco Elite Di-bug!— agregó Grechel, honestamente preocupada.

—Eso es verdad— apoyó Kiif.

—Ah, está bien— sonrió Dib —Estoy acostumbrado a que todos intenten matarme. Si ustedes también lo hacen, no es algo que me vaya a tomar a mal—

—¿Acaso eres masoquista?— inquirió Rodd, apenas libido.

—No que yo sepa— respondió el ojivioleta… haciéndose la misma pregunta.

—Pero tú est— el Irken musculoso de ojos rojos no termino lo que iba a decir. Una ENORME pantalla surgió del techo, haciendo que todos la miraran fijamente. Dib apenas reconoció a uno de los dos Terribles Más altos actuales, se hizo invisible, aprovechando que todos miraban la pantalla.

/Así que aquí estas, _Gazlode_/ habló el terrible líder de ojos rojos, mirándolo sin ganas.

—Terrible Más Alto Rojo— habló Gazlord, sonriendo descaradamente con mentira pura —Que _honor_ es recibir esta comunicación—

Dib apreció como todos salieron de su ensueño y miraron a su alrededor, en busca del Exiliado, que se supone, ya no está en la nave insignia. Notó como Torke y su grupo sonreían relajados al no verlo.

/Sí, sí, es el mejor día de tu vida, bla, bla, bla/ gimió cansado uno de los grandes líderes, antes de mirarlo con molestia /Pedimos un envió de Centellas Azukaradas de Weelweth-dos-trece. Pero como esta de paso a una de tus estúpidas Zonas Activas que aun no logras conquistar, porque obviamente eres un inepto, te hago responsable de que no podamos teletransportarlos. Así que iras en la nave de transporte y te aseguraras de que lleguen a La Inmensa a salvo/ lo miró con bastante malicia /Quiero que tú personalmente cargues las cajas y las acomodes en las bodegas/ se frotó la barbilla /Ah, sí. Antes de que se me olvide. Dile a ese Membrana, Vena, Arteria o como se llame que le haga un nuevo reloj despertador a Purpura. Acaba de romper el suyo/

Dib miró de reojo a Membran. Estaba justo detrás de la enorme pantalla, al lado de Grechel y Kiif. No veía su rostro, pero por la forma en que su aura se expandía como una nube toxica de veneno, asumió que estaba furioso.

Y no era el único. Gazlord estaba sonriendo, pero esa gran presencia de poder sofocante estaba emanando de él con fuerza. Sus pinzas estaban en puños tensos de rabia contenida.

_Y yo sé en qué dirección va a ser liberada esa rabia contenida_ piensa Dib, alejándose lo más silencioso que puede, hasta una de las piscinas.

_Pero… _

Observa como el actual líder de ojos rojos habla de algo con su igual, que ha surgido de la pantalla mientras come unas palomitas _Entiendo porque están tan molestos._ Piensa, recordando el rostro de Sizz Lord cuando lo tiró la primera vez en el drenaje. Como se sonreía y se burlaba. Cómo lo hizo sentir que no era nada… y que no podía hacer nada.

/Ah, si/ sonrió el Terrible Más Alto Rojo, girándose de nuevo a Gazlord /El pedido es bastante grande. Son como cinco mil cajas. Llévate a esos idiotas que te siguen a todos lados. Que hagan algo de provecho para nosotros y que te ayuden a cargar. ¿No te sientes honrado _Gasdor_? ¿No soy acaso generoso?/

—Sin duda, Terrible Más Alto Rojo— le reverenció el Soldado Elite —Su generosidad no conoce frontera alguna. Es tan grande cómo el mismo universo que se sume ante-—

/Si. Bla, bla, bla. Cállate de una vez y ve al puerto de Voots mañana a primera hora de la jornada/ le ordena el gran líder, mirándolo con malhumor /Y más te vale hacer un buen trabajo _Gascor_, o pagaras con otra de tus pinzas el mínimo error/ ríe descaradamente y corta la comunicación.

Dib aprovecha y se mete dentro de la piscina rápidamente, para dar la impresión de que entró a ella para esconderse de la vista del Terrible Más Alto. _Dejar que sepan de mi invisibilidad no es una buena opción_ admite, sumergiendo su cabeza para mojarse por completo, antes de salir a la superficie, con una idea de lo que debe de hacer.

Aun si no está seguro de hacerlo.

De si deba hacerlo.

_Pero…_

Dib sale de la piscina en un solo impulso y siente como todas las miradas recaen en él. Especialmente dos, que por cómo se sienten, parecen querer arrancarle la cabeza. _De nuevo, el Terrible Más Alto Rojo me ha metido en un gran lío. Con esta ya van tres. La primera fue cuando me envió con Zim, la segunda cuando me Exilió y está, en la que no sé cómo salir vivo._

Dib se irgue y limpia con su antebrazo el exceso de líquido en su rostro —No sabía que los Terribles Más Altos fueran del tipo suicida— comenta con calma, sabiendo la gran consecuencia de las palabras que esta por expresar —Cuando los nuevos líderes tomen el poder, Rojo y Purpura van a estar en serios problemas—_Sólo espero que funcione._

Y lo hace.

Sorpresivamente, lo hace.

Es esa última frase lo que hace que todo de un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Todos los Elites de unidad inferior lo miran como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía saber. Eso sólo le confirma al ojivioleta que todos están enterados de lo que Gazlord y Membran van a hacer o están haciendo ya.

Pero al mismo tiempo, le dice que ambos Comandantes no esperaban que se enterara tan rápido. Porque las auras violentas se han esfumado, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Sólo pueden mirarlo con muda sorpresa. Les ha robado el aliento.

_Creo que he dado fecha a mi propia muerte_ sonríe con calma, no sólo para él, sino para todos _Pero… ellos no son ineptos. No tienen por qué creer que lo son… aunque lo digan nuestros líderes, ellos no son nada de eso. A pesar de todo lo que han intentado hacerme… ellos, todos ellos son Irkens realmente sobresalientes. Son realmente admirables. Y, bueno… al menos ya no se ven furiosos s_e frota el cuello cansado _Quizás Gazlord no me disloque nada. Con suerte. Mucha, mucha, suerte._

—Si eso es verdad. ¿No deberías estar tú haciendo algo al respecto?— inquiere el Soldado de ojos ámbar.

—Estoy de vacaciones— responde el ojivioleta.

—No. Tú estás Exiliado— aclara Membran.

—Para mí es lo mismo— le responde el deba unidad con una sonrisa —Y cómo ya no soy parte del Imperio, esto se vuelve el problema de los Terribles Más Altos, no mío—

—¿Desde cuándo hablas como un Irken?— Dib se gira y encara a los dos Elites que faltaban. Ambos usan aun los trajes de baño reglamentario y lo miran con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué todos me hacen esa pregunta?— el ojivioleta fulmina a Pips, quien fue el que preguntó —¡Yo soy un Irken! ¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para que todos me consideren uno? ¿Arrancarme el PAK y que vean si muero a los diez minutos?—

—Di-bug— habla Gazlord, haciendo que muchos pierdan el aliento. Pero el nombrado sólo se limita a observarlo con calma. Sus miradas se cruzan con una violencia casi moldeable. El Comandante de Armada emana poder. Dib no le regresa el desafió. Sólo espera.

—¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero poder del Imperio?— inquiere el Soldado Elite, mirándolo de tal forma que parece entrar en los más profundo de su PAK.

—Los Invasores— responde Dib —Ellos sustentan el sistema consumista del Imperio. Ellos son la verdadera Elite entre la Elite. Son la mezcla perfecta entre la fuerza y el conocimiento, además de tener la estima completa y ciega de todo Irken Activo. Todos adoran a los Terribles Más Altos, pero no todos crecen lo suficiente para imitarlos; en cambio, cualquier Irken de baja unidad puede volverse un Invasor y traer gloria al Imperio. Todos quieren ser como ellos y los respetan. Los Invasores son la fe ciega para todos los Irken. Nadie, exceptuando a un Terrible Más Alto, cuestiona o desestima a un Invasor— se cruza de brazos —Tener el control de los Invasores, es tener el control del Imperio. De Irk. De los Irken— sonríe un poco —Ellos son el verdadero poder que hace al Imperio lo que es—

El Comandante de Armada se ve complacido. Amenazadoramente complacido. Dib no sabe si eso es bueno.

—Membran— llama el Soldado Elite a su igual, este le sonríe con calma. —No te preocupes Gazlord. Todo está listo. _Ese_ idiota nunca se dará cuenta de Di-bug, sin importar cuantas veces revise los videos de vigilancia. Continuemos con nuestro itinerario, por favor—

—Bien— sonríe el Comandante de Armada —Vayan a cambiarse— ordena a su grupo y, como bien asume Dib, él está incluido en esa orden. Porque se retira con los demás sin recibir algún grito que le indique lo contrario.

En el corto trayecto nadie dice nada… hasta que cruzan el umbral de la compuerta.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— le gritó Sarra, mirándolo sin aliento —¡Apenas y tienes seis días!—

—¡No seas envidioso!— le espeta Torke molesto —¡Si ya lo sabes dinos como lo hiciste!—

—¡Sí!— apoyó Rodd —¡Sólo dinos!—

—¡Perdición sobre ti si no nos dices! ¡No seas malo!— gritó Viter, tan descaradamente interesado como los demás.

Dib bufó al tiempo que los pasaba de largo hasta el vestidor donde estaba su uniforme —Está bien, está bien, relájense— suspiró cerrando la puerta —Membran me dijo cosas que me dejaron pensando— habla con voz fuerte para que lo escucharan mientras se cambia —Me preguntó dónde estaba mi lealtad y no se molesto cuando le dije _el Imperio_, en lugar de Los Terribles Más Altos. Después planteó la opción de nuevos Terrible Más Altos, usando plural en vez de singular. Eso es dos. No uno— abrió la puerta y miró al resto sorprendido —¿Por qué no se han cambiado?—

—¡Porque te estamos escuchando tarado!— le espetó Elvis, tan sorprendido como los demás —¿Estás diciendo que Elite Membran te dijo esas frases y con eso armaste todo?—

—Gazlord y Membran son los dos Irken más sobresalientes que he conocido— les explica seriamente —Irkens como ellos no hablarían conmigo solo por casualidad. Por lo mismo, todo lo que ellos pronuncian es algo que debó analizar cuidadosamente— los pasa de largo —Vayan a cambiarse. Membran quiere seguir con el itinerario y no creo que quiera retrasos en su día— sale de los vestidores y descubre que Grechel y Kiif no están afuera. Tampoco los dos más altos.

Agradece eso.

Se apoya contra el muro y se cruza de brazos. _No tenía porque decirles lo que sé. No estoy muy feliz de estar con ellos. Su forma de pensar no es la mía… pero no dejan de ser igual a los demás. Ellos también son como Monc. Se cansaron de ser usados y no valorados… quizás ellos también tienen marcas que desfiguran sus cuerpos… quizás también sólo quieren que el dolor se detenga _desvía la mirada, recordando a Monc, Pep y Ka-rl _A pesar de todo… sé que estoy mal… sé que el único iluso fui yo… y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar como lo hago. Por eso no estoy de acuerdo en la forma de actuar de Gazlord y Membran_ exhala cansado _Pero al ver como el Terrible Más Altor Rojo les hablaba… cuando dijo que ya había tomado una pinza de Gazlord… me hizo recordar esos días en Foodcortia… me recordaron a mí mismo… por eso dije lo que dije… porque no quiero que ellos piensen que están solos. No quiero que piensen que está mal pensar así… no hay nada de malo en hacer algo para terminar con el dolor._

Desvía la mirada _La verdad… es que sentí un fuerte impulso por protegerlos. Ellos no son diferente a los demás… bueno, quizás más agresivos… y violentos… y algo de maniáticos locos…_ se frota el cuello con pena _No sé a dónde voy con esto. Quizás todo sería más fácil si los comprendiera… quizás sólo tengo que ver más allá de lo que aparentan… más de lo que yo pienso que son… _estrecha su mirada con dolor. Porque lo recuerda. Su cuerpo recuerda el vértigo al caer en el estanque de las freidoras. Recuerda el fuerte chapoteo en el acido. Recuerda a Pep y Ka-rl. Recuerda todo.

Pero también recuerda como fue ciego ante Zim.

Sabe que muchas cosas pudieron evitarse si no hubiera visto sólo lo _obvio_… si hubiera comprendido más a Pep y Ka-rl… si le hubiera dado una oportunidad _real_ a Zim… si _hubiera_ muchas otras cosas…

_Quizás este es mi propio tiempo para cambiar eso _Dib se irgue y mira como los Soldados se reúnen con él, apurados al ver que los Científicos y los dos más altos están ya surgiendo de su respectivo vestidor.

Al ojivioleta no le sorprende que todos lo miren. Simplemente les sonríe, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Gazlord y Membran van a ser los nuevos Terribles Más Altos con o sin mí… y me guste o no… eso es bueno. Muy bueno. El Imperio necesita a alguien más capaz que Rojo y Purpura… incluso, esta puede ser mi oportunidad para usar mis habilidades en beneficio del Imperio. Ya sé que estoy mal. Ya sé que fui el único iluso. Ya sé que toda mi vida fue un desperdició… todo lo que hice fue en vano. Eso ya lo sé…_

_Eso… eso ya lo sé…_

_Pero también sé que no puedo ser de nuevo Di-bug. Soy ahora un Elite. Soy Elite Di-bug… y es tiempo que ocupe mi lugar en el Imperio, como dijo Grechel. Es tiempo de estar orgulloso de lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer. Es tiempo de hacer algo. Por mí, para mí, por el Imperio. Es tiempo de buscar un poco de felicidad para mí mismo. Dije que lo iba a intentar. Y eso voy a hacer._

_Weki sólo quería ser útil. Yo también quiero ser útil… porqué quiero saber que ya no soy un Defecto…_

Cuando el grupo estuvo completo, el silenció era más que obvio para Dib. Los de unidad inferior esperaban cualquier comentario de parte de cualquiera de los tres más altos. Y en su lugar, Gazlord y Membran parecían estar esperando algo del ojivioleta.

Irónicamente, el único Exiliado entre ellos esperaba que alguien le dijera cualquier cosa relevante a _unirse_ a su _causa._ Dib comenzaba a sospechar y pensar con más fuerza que, quizás, esa oportunidad se había ido por el drenaje de grasa.

Algo que no le sorprendería con su mala suerte. Pero tampoco le molestaba.

Es que no sabe lo que estaba haciendo ¿Esta tomando una buena decisión? ¿Estaría apresurándose? ¿Esta equivocándose de nuevo? ¿Son ellos lo que realmente quiere ser?

¿Esto es todo lo que Irk puede ofrecerle?

_No sé qué hacer. No sé._

—Así que sabes— la voz de Membran apuñala el silencio con tal salvajismo que duele.

—Si— confirma el una vez Elite de Zona Inactiva, sonriendo con calma. No hay razón para no hacerlo. Morir o vivir. Eso es todo. Es lo único que ganó por ser un iluso. Y está dispuesto a pagar el precio por ello. Una vez más.

Y aun así… no sabe si esto es lo que quiere. Conoce las consecuencias que se podrían desatar al jurar una lealtad hacia los más altos.

Pero no sabe qué hacer. Gazlord y Membran, los únicos que pueden ayudarlo a no ser un Exiliado. Si ellos eran su única esperanza, su única oportunidad de ser al fin normal… entonces iba a sujetarse a ellos con fuerza. Con toda su fuerza hasta sangrar.

¿Pero es la decisión correcta? ¿Rendirse a ellos es lo mejor? Si lo es… ¿Entonces porque no puede dejar de pensar que todo es un error? Peor aún, un impulso racional más fuerte le ordena seguirlos. Para ser perfecto. Ser Normal. Superior.

_No sé qué hacer. No sé._

—¿Desde cuándo?— inquiere Gazlord, haciendo escuchar su voz como un rugido violento.

Dib hace lo posible por no hacer visible su inseguridad y sonríe —Obtuve la primera pista cuando Membran me entrevisto en mi primer día en La Inmensa. Me preguntó sobre mi lealtad y no se molesto cuando no respondí _Los Terribles Más Altos_, cómo deben responder todos— explica sin cambiar su buen gesto —La confirmación se realizó cuando regrese de mí día de permiso. Membran hizo la suposición retorica de nuevos líderes. Ya en sí la idea es completamente ridícula. Nadie piensa en nuevos líderes cuando _ya hay_ líderes. Además habló en plural, no singular. Todos saben que Rojo y Purpura son los primeros Terribles Más Altos en conjunto en la historia de Irk. Siempre ha habido sólo uno. La posibilidad de tener un nuevo dueto, que sustituya inmediatamente al actual, está en la probabilidad de uno en cinco quintillones. Aproximadamente. Eso es todo—

Grechel y Kiif se vieron pasmados. Mudos. Sin aliento.

Los Soldados simplemente esperaban lo que iba a suceder ahora. La mayor parte de la explicación ya la habían escuchado, así que no los pilló por sorpresa. Bueno, no del todo.

Gazlord y Membran por su lado parecían hablar de nuevo entre ellos. Dib lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Sus nano-bots podían sentir las frecuencias susurrando en el ambiente, aun cuando no podían descifrarlas en lo absoluto. Estaban resguardadas por una configuración única. El Comandante de Inteligencia era sin duda responsable de eso.

Membran jugó con sus pinzas. Se leía una fuerte ansiedad en sus movimientos. Gazlord en cambio parecía inmutable. Como si nada pudiera alterarlo jamás.

Pero Dib podía leer en ellos que meditaban algo sumamente importante. Los había tratado lo suficiente para saberlo. Con algunos fatales resultados en su bienestar físico, por supuesto.

Súbitamente, Dib giró su mirada a la derecha. Pero inmediatamente giró su rostro por completo. Los nano-bots que habían estado anteriormente con Pep y Ka-rl, habían detectado una frecuencia que estaba interfiriendo con el sistema de vigilancia de la sala de piscinas. Alguien estaba tratando de escucharlos. Y estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. El programa era sumamente furtivo. No lo hubiera detectado si los nano-bots no lo tuvieran ya registrado.

_Hoy no Monc. Hoy no. _Dib interfiere la frecuencia y la desestructura por completo. Toma de ella el reconocimiento que necesita para analizarla luego y la destruye. Siente cómo la onda aniquílante se expande hasta su origen. Puede ver el final. Casi puede- Dib sonríe un poco. Perdió la conexión. Quien quiera que fuera, se dio cuenta y se desconecto del sistema antes de que pudiera descubrirlo. _Que Irken tan inteligente._

—¿Descubriste quien era?—

El ojivioleta mira al Científico que se ve sumamente entretenido —No— responde con calma —Se desconectó antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, pero— saca un chip de su PAK y se lo extiende —Esto es lo que obtuve al decodificar la frecuencia externa—

Membran toma el chip y lo introduce en su PAK. Sin duda sonríe bajo el cuello alto —Interesante como siempre de tú parte Di-bug. Sumamente interesante— su tono es jovial y entretenido. No está feliz. Esta totalmente complacido. Dib aprecia como Grechel y Kiif le sonríen ampliamente. Les regresa el gesto con calma y se gira de nuevo a los dos más altos. Sabe que no les gusta saberse sin atención.

—¿Sabes de quien pudo ser esta frecuencia _externa_?— inquiere Membran. Habla con inocencia, pero Dib puede leer su doble intención. El Científico sospecha de él. Asume que esconde algo.

Y Dib sabe que ya no puede esconder mucho de lo que sabe. Asumió esa responsabilidad cuando decidió intentarlo. Cuando decidió ser un Elite. Ser Elite Di-bug.

Quizás es tiempo de escuchar a su lado racional. Era tiempo de intentar algo nuevo. Se había dejado guiar por sus emociones hasta hoy… ganando absolutamente nada de ellos. Estaba equivocado.

Era tiempo de entrar en razón.

FZZZT.

**_Muy bien, nuestro Cazador. Estamos Complacidos._**

FZZZZT

—Si— responde el ojivioleta, cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte —La INS—

Lo que sucedió dejó a Dib tan pasmado como los demás. Honestamente no se lo esperaba. Una reacción como la que estaba apreciando, no la esperaba. NO la esperaba. Increíble.

Membran dejó caer sus brazos apenas lívido. Gazlord le miraba cómo si tuviera una segunda cabeza con seis ojos. Grechel y Kiif tenían cara de haber visto a Lard Narr comiendo con los Terribles Más Altos. A los Soldados no podía verlos, porque estaban detrás de él, pero por algunos gemidos que escaparon de ellos, asumió que estaban igual o peor que los dos Científicos de baja unidad.

Y aun con todo… Dib era el más sorprendido… era… acaso… que… —¿Ninguno de ustedes sabía de ellos?— pregunta, mirándolos tan pasmado cómo el resto —¿En serio? Membran me dio a tender lo contrario cuando me preguntó qué haría yo si la amenaza al Imperio fuera Irken. Pensé que se refería a ellos y que por ende ya estaban al tanto— miró a los más altos tan confundido como ellos.

Gazlord es el primero en reaccionar. Y no está feliz. Se lanza literalmente sobre Dib y lo jala del cuello del uniforme sin tacto alguno —¡Claro que estamos enterados idiota! ¡Lo que quiero saber es cómo es que TÚ sabes eso y por qué rayos no ME avisaste! ¡Además explica porque no has hecho nada para remediarlo!—

El de baja unidad lo mira con calma y escoge sabiamente sus palabras —Bueno… um… ¿Recuerdas como estaba La Inmensa cuando llegué?—

El más alto lo fulmina con veneno puro —¡Claro que lo recuerdo estúpido!—

—Bien. Ahora imagina esa escena repitiéndose seis veces al mes, con una octava parte de tus Soldados, una veinteava de Comunicadores, ningún Científico y con el resto de tú personal encerrados en sus habitaciones porque la nave se volvió loca y no los deja salir. Agrega que la Computadora Central está completamente bloqueada y no te deja pedir refuerzos, que las bodegas de snacks no abren y tienes que comer de lo poco que hay en las maquinas expendedoras, el ochenta por ciento de tú armamento no está o explotó, y que para variar, a los Terribles Más Altos les da igual si tú nave implota contigo dentro— hace una pausa y agrega sombríamente —Suma todo eso, y multiplícalo por dos, porque Nave Prima estaba así cuando llegue. Tarde meses completos en llevarla a un estado de _Aceptable_, porque nunca estuvimos en _Óptimo_—

El Soldado de ojos ámbar lo mira casi incrédulo. Dib aprovecha la pausa y continua —Fue en ese tiempo cuando descubrí a la INS— miente con calma —Habíamos perdido la electricidad por dos semanas completas y para cuando por fin la reinstalamos, todo mi personal estaba agonizante por la falta de energía, así que los mande a un descanso forzado de veinticuatro horas. Durante ese día, yo me ocupe de todo el Sector Trece. Me sincronice con la Computadora y depure todo el sistema, buscando cualquier anomalía que Zim estuviera causando. Con suerte esperaba encontrar la fuente del virus que nos jaqueaba cada semana, pero en su lugar encontré una frecuencia completamente diferente. Irken, pero no del Imperio— Gazlord lo suelta con calma y se cruza de brazos.

Dib se alisa el cuello y sigue su falso relato —Entrar en su banco de datos no fue problema. Fue más sencillo que entrar a la Computadora Central de La Inmensa. Pero no pude descubrir mucho de ellos. Ese día fue el mismo que descubrí a Ben e hice el primer reporte de conspiración en los inodoros. Después de eso, quise investigar un poco más, pero Zim seguía con sus destrozos una y otra y otra y otra vez… y bueno, en un punto se dieron cuenta que entre a sus sistema. Intentaron matarme indirectamente un par de veces… y de nuevo surgía Zim… de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. En dos ocasiones llegó Lard Narr y por segunda vez me encontré con Ben y después regresaba Zim y era empezar de nuevo y de nuevo con su ciclo de destrucción masiva— hace un gesto cansado —Simplemente tomé una decisión. Que me valía un nacho con queso—

—_¿QUÉ?_— inquirió Gazlord entre indignado y rabioso.

Dib no lo dejó continuar —Lo siento. Pero todos seguían haciendo su trabajo tan bien como siempre. Así que, ellos hacen su trabajo, yo hago mi trabajo y todos logramos sobrevivir a Zim una jornada más— se sumió de hombros —Después de un tiempo no le vi remedio al asunto. Tenía a Zim para ocupar todo mi mundo y además…— mira al Soldado Elite y a su igual antes de continuar —Me di una clara idea de que para todos en el Imperio, Nave Prima era una perdida aceptable, si con ello lograban librarse de Zim y seguir con sus rutinas diarias— se cruza de brazos —Nadie nunca me contacto para un reporte sobre porque nuestro status no estaba en _Óptimo,_ cómo debía ser. Tampoco solicitaron una razón para explicar porque yo estaba pidiendo las unidades SIR que debían ser para uso exclusivo de los Invasores. Y _jamás_ nadie, nunca, preguntó, quejó, malinterpreto o desestimó, mi solicitud para _Activar_ al Sector Trece en modo de Zona Activa. No me quejó, sólo digo— aclara restándole importancia —Pero fue bastante obvio que la idea era_: "Sí, dale lo que quiera. No me importa. Sólo quiero que ese defecto de Zim se quede donde está y me deje seguir con mi trabajo. Dales la maldita Zona Activa si es necesario, todo con tal de que me dejen en paz"_. No me quejo. Sólo digo— hace el recordatorio, mirando a los dos Comandantes.

—Es tú culpa por haber sobrevivido más que el resto— le responde fríamente el Comandante de Armada.

—Sí. Algo de eso pensé que sería— suspira el exlíder del Sector Trece —Y bueno. Así descubrí la INS. No supe mucho de ellos, salvo que hay tres partidos que no sé como se llaman, que usan su red para ganar adeptos, que están infiltrados en todo el Imperio y que no les agradan, para nada, los Irken de alta unidad— se frota el cuello cansado —Eso es todo—

—Entonces nosotros tenemos mejor información que la tuya— habla Membran con calma, jugando con sus pinzas —Pero es sorprendente que sepas tanto, aun en términos generales— hace una pausa y lo observa fijamente —¿Cuántas veces han intentado matarte?—

El ojivioleta mira sus pinzas y cuenta —Mmm… como unas siete… o seis…— hace un gesto cansado —De diez no pasa— miente. Aunque no está _realmente_ seguro.

Ambos Comandantes se miran entre ellos. De nuevo parecen hablar por medio de sus PAK's.

Dib empieza a considerar su opción de_ intentarlo_ como algo realmente estúpido. Mejor ni lo hubiera considerado.

—Di-bug— el nombrado sale de su ensueño y observa a los dos Comandantes —Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?— inquiere Membran seriamente.

Dib sonríe amable, sintiendo la amargura de su sinceridad. No le gusta mentir… pero, la verdad duele. Punza. Quema. Arde como acido en la piel —Yo pienso que es una lástima no haberlos conocido antes—

Todos lo miran con sorpresa descarada.

—La verdad— continua, sin perder el dolor de su calma —Es que, si Rojo no me hubiera enviado al Sector Trece… quizás muchas cosas no me hubieran pasado… quizás los hubiera conocido a ustedes de antes y quizás todo sería diferente— amplia la curva en sus labios de una forma desoladora —Espero el día en que se conviertan en nuestros líderes. Estoy seguro de que todo irá mejor con ustedes a cargo del Imperio— hace una sonrisa cansada —Si llegan a necesitar algo, llámenme, voy a tener mucho tiempo libre de ahora en adelante— ríe suavemente y se frota el cuello —Ser Exiliado apesta— suspira.

Todos se miran entre ellos. Como si quisieran confirmar con los demás lo que están presenciando. Obviamente ni se la creen.

Ni Dib se lo cree. Pero tomó una decisión. Está cansado de ser un perdedor… ya es tiempo de estar con los ganadores ¿No?

Todos se miran entre ellos pero al final sólo atinan observar a los dos Comandantes. Ambos parecen estar pensando seriamente algo.

—Sigamos con el itinerario— habla Membran, completamente de la nada. Como si quisiera cambiar el tema y ganar más tiempo.

Gazlord simplemente asiente y gira sobre sus talones con paso firme. Pasa a su igual y este le sigue inmediatamente. El sequito los imita sin hacerlos esperar. Hay graves consecuencias por hacerlo. Todos lo saben.

Dib mejor que nadie.

El grupo de Elites cruza la sala de piscinas rumbo a la salida. Dib se sincroniza a La Inmensa para asegurarse de que Monc no este viendo o escuchando nada de lo que está pasando.

Ahora tiene algo a que aferrarse. Es para no sentirse como una _cosa _obsoleta que debe desaparecer. Ahora puede dejar de ser un iluso. Ahora puede lograr ser mejor.

_Y no dejaré que interfieras Monc_ sonríe Dib, al ver como Membran, Grechel y Kiif se giran a verlo, curiosos de descubrir su frecuencia en el sistema —Perdón, no he querido ser rudo. Sólo depuro el sistema en busca de más frecuencias _externas_— les explica —Estoy seguro que hay mas por toda la nave—

—Quiero un informe completo cuando termines— le ordena Membran, regresándole la espalda.

—Sí, claro— _Esto es para tratar de salvarme lo mejor que pueda Monc. No te voy a dejar arruinarme de nuevo. No más condescendencias. No más._

Cruzan el umbral de la compuerta y Dib puede sentir como una inmensa barrera se coloca en su camino. Su andar es firme y seguro… al tiempo que su frecuencia infecta el muro que se ha erguido para detenerlo y se propaga por su decodificación para destruirla por completo. Sonríe triunfal cuando se detienen en las puertas de los elevadores. Sólo le tomó tres minutos y La Inmensa está limpia en su totalidad.

Sabe que el Irken responsable ya está al tanto. Entró casi por accidente en su PAK, pero no abrió nada. Salió de ahí sin dañarlo en lo absoluto. Él no quería eso. No quería lastimarlo. Sólo necesita limpiar la nave insignia para hacerla segura. Eso es lo único que a Membran le importaba en realidad. No tanto los detalles.

Y Dib pensaba cuidar mucho esos detalles. Él no iba a usar a nadie por su propio beneficio. Si alguien iba a caer, ese era él mismo. No inocentes. No más víctimas.

Él no era como Gazlord o Membran y aun menos Monc.

Así que borró la identidad del Irken y realizó un informe completo y detallado. Habría que revisar los ductos para encontrar los gusanos que habían instalado en el cableado, pero no sería nada complicado para los equipo que seguro Membran podría organizar.

El DING de las compuertas al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sacó el chip con el informe de su PAK.

—Ya termine. Este es mi reporte, Membran— avisa y extiende su trofeo al Científico Elite, que lo toma sin respuesta. Lo introduce en su PAK al tiempo que todos entran y las compuertas se cierran con un nuevo DING.

Dib se acomoda hasta el fondo, sintiendo la mirada del resto de los Elites de unidad inferior. El ojivioleta simplemente se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra la pared, observando cómo suben por los niveles.

Siente que ha hecho una mala apuesta. Pero el punto de no regreso quedó muy atrás… en un tanque de acido lleno de freidoras.

Se hace apenas un minuto de silencio hasta que Membran habla. Sólo odio surge de sus labios —Esa pequeña plaga de defectos— gruñe el Comandante de Inteligencia, estrechando sus pinzas con tal fuerza que parecen querer estrangular —¿Cómo se atreven a usar mi sistema interno? ¡Yo mismo diseñé cada sección!— se gira a su igual con fiereza —Quiero que encuentres a los responsables de esto. No quiero que sus asquerosas pinzas vuelvan a tocar ninguna de _mis_ cosas—

Gazlord no lo mira pero responde —¿Tan adentro llegaron?— su semblante se vuelve severo —No te preocupes. Cuando los encontremos no dejarán de rogar por ser desactivados—

—Bien—

Ya no hablan más entre ellos. Nadie lo hace en realidad. Pero Dib siente como todos _hablan_ por medio de sus PAK's. Los más altos lo hacen entre ellos. Los Soldados igual. Grechel y Kiif no se quedan atrás.

Todos hablan.

Y él una vez Líder de Nave Prima, sabe que es de él. De la nueva posible adquisición que se ha realizado a su grupo. Aun siente que está cometiendo un error. Pero el punto de no regreso quedó muy atrás.

Dib sabe, que de haber tenido opciones, hubiera escogido estar del lado de la INS. Ellos eran por mucho más necesitados de su ayuda. Pero ellos no lo querían. Nadie lo hacía. Estaba sólo.

Y sin más _buenas _opciones, sólo quedaban las _malas._

Jamás hubiera considerado unirse a Gazlord y Membran. Nunca le hubiera cruzado por el PAK. JAMÁS. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Todo había cambiado. Ahora tenía que empezar a esforzarse para él. Por él.

Esta vez iba a ser egoísta. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para vivír.

Rendirse no es más una opción.

Sólo queda luchar. Por él. Para él. Si todo sale bien, _que bien._ Si no. El absorberá toda la culpa y castigo. No va a tomar víctimas. No es Gazlord o Membran y menos aun Monc. Él no es ellos. Él nunca ha deseado ser ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron melodiosamente y el movimiento comenzó. Los dos más altos encabezaron la marcha, saliendo antes que todos. Dib se irguió de su posición para avanzar después de los demás, hasta que Grechel lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. La miró completamente confundido e iba a preguntarle qué rayos pasaba. Hasta que Sarra jaló su otro brazo y entre ambas lo impulsaron al frente de todos.

Repentinamente Dib se vio empujado por la espalda por las dos hembras hasta estar justamente detrás de los más altos, que caminaban sin detenerse. Ambas dejaron de empujarlo y lo miraron imperiosamente para que siguiera a Gazlord y Membran.

El ojivioleta se mostró aturdido, como si lo hubieran golpeado y aun no entendiera lo que pasó. Sarra lo miró frustrada y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el frente. Eso le dolió mucho a Dib. Le clavó una de las pinzas justo por debajo de las costillas.

Pero con eso tuvo para seguir su indicación. Caminó detrás de los más altos, quedando justo en medio de ellos y el resto cerró la marcha. Los Soldados caminaban a la derecha de Dib y los científicos a su Izquierda, tal y como encabezaban Gazlord y Membran.

Nadie decía nada, a pesar de que todos hablaban entre ellos por medio de los PAK (exceptuando a Dib, que se limitaba a ver por dónde caminaban pero podía sentir sus pláticas). Continuaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una gran compuerta con una leyenda escrita sobre su marco metálico.

**LA CAÍDA DE UN ALÍEN, ES EL ALZAMIENTO DE UN IRKEN.**

Rezaban las letras rojo-eléctrico en un letrero neon sobre la entrada al Pasillo de Trofeos del Imperio.

Dib se preguntó si eso también aplicaba a los Irken. Porque la broma sarcástica era bastante cruel.

Las compuertas se abrieron automáticamente y entraron. El Pasillo de Trofeos era en verdad un _pasillo._ Era largo y extenso, con enormes vitrinas laterales mostrando la tecnología de culturas alienígenas ya conquistadas. Una placa superior informaba el nombre del planeta, especie, la fecha de conquista y el tiempo que tardo en caer.

—Mmm…— Membran observó el largo pasillo, que se divide en cuatro secciones más adelante —Creo que hoy visitaré la Sección Express. Necesito algo para relajarme—

—Bien— se limita su igual y encaminan sus pasos a la sección denominada. La duda de Dib, sobre que era la Sección Express, es rápidamente contestada por el PAK. Es donde se encuentran los planetas que fueron conquistados por la Armada y no aportaron nada, salvo su mediocridad alienígena. Actualmente se encontraban las piezas de Novecientos veintidós miles de millones de planetas. Aproximadamente, ya que actualmente estaba siendo ampliada por las adquisiciones de dos docenas de nuevos planetas. Era la sala más pequeña de las cuatro existentes.

El Pasillo de Trofeos se estructura en cuatro áreas ó secciones. Roja, Amarilla, Verde y Express.

En la sección Roja estaban los planetas que se consideraban como una victoria memorable. Vorth y Blorch se encontraban ahí. Grandes planetas, gran matanza, gran trofeo.

En la Amarilla se encontraban los planetas que se les considero como buen entretenimiento o con una gran aportación interesante. Conventia, Chocolatia, Dipllentius, Foodcortia, entre otros.

En Verde, que era el área más grande de las cuatro, se podían ver los planetas que ni fueron muy victoriosos o interesantes, pero que en cambio ofrecieron los mejores estacionamientos.

Y Express era la sección donde se mostraban sólo algunas piezas de los planetas conquistados que ni fueron victoriosos, ni interesantes y menos aun dejaron un solo estacionamiento de orgullo. Pero con todo, se le reconocía como la sala que más aportaba a la autoestima del Imperio. Era difícil entrar ahí y no sentirse superior.

Cruzaron el largo pasillo y doblaron a la izquierda, donde se apreciaba una gran hilera de teletransportadores internos. Entraron a ellos y reaparecieron en una gran sala, que mostraba toda clase de artículos dentro de tubos anti-gravítales.

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar cultural_ de verdad._ En realidad… era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar realmente fascinante; que no fuera una vitrina blindada para ver el espacio.

Eso le recordó que necesitaba salir más seguido. Urgentemente. Ah, esperen, es cierto, ahora es un Exiliado en un lugar basura. Genial.

—¿Por dónde empezar?— comentó Membran, realmente emocionado —Hay tantas especies inferiores y retrogradas que desestimar. Están difícil escoger— se frota la barbilla sobre el cuello —Empecemos por el principio— señala a su derecha —Los más patéticos están ahí y necesito divertirme un poco—

—Como quieras— se limita Gazlord.

Los dos más altos retoman el andar y no tardan en llegar a la sección llena de las culturas más patéticas e ineptas. Membran se acerca al tubo y le siguen sus dos Científicos, sonriéndose encantados. Quizás por estar haciendo algo más relacionado con la Ciencia.

Inmediatamente una pantalla surge del piso, donde una foto de lo que fue el planeta en cuestión aparece.

**Planeta: Nema.** Habla la voz gravada **Especie: Nemiodis. Fecha en que se adquirió: Hace doscientos años, seis meses, dos semanas y tres días. Tiempo de conquista: veinte minutos doce segundos. Invasor: Tenn. Terrible Más Alto en cargo: Rojo y Purpura. **

—¿Veinte minutos y doce segundos?— habló Grechel, riendo un poco —Elite Membran, no sabía que había planetas que no duraban ni dos horas—

—Ah, Grechel, la mediocridad de algunas especies es realmente lamentable pero no menos risible— explica el Científico Elite, audiblemente entretenido —Escuchemos más de este planeta inferior—

La grabación continuó y Dib la escuchaba atentamente, mientras miraba los cinco objetos que flotaban dentro del tubo. Se veían sumamente extraños y, hasta cierto punto, estúpidos.

Después de una media hora escuchando la grabación y una secuencia de video que mostraba imágenes de su especie, su tecnología, sociedad y varias cosas más; Dib se permitió girarse a los Soldados.

Todos estaban jugando con video consolas portátiles. Incluso Pips. Observó de reojo a Gazlord, que estaba frente a él, y notó que también tenía una consola. Al parecer solo él estaba escuchando.

Eso le hizo gracia.

Después de veinte minutos, Membran y su grupo se movieron al próximo tubo. Los Soldados les siguieron sin alzar la mirada de sus consolas.

**Planeta: Tierra.** Habla de nuevo la voz gravada en pantalla **Especie: Terrícolas o Jumanos. Fecha en que se adquirió: Hace quinientos doce años, nueve meses, una semanas y veinticuatro días. Tiempo de conquista: Una hora tres minutos treintaisiete segundos. Invasor: No estipulado. Se le hizo explotar por interferir con la señal del Show de Marionetas por una alineación planetaria que sucede cada cinco mil años Irken. Terrible Más Alto en cargo: Rojo y Purpura. **

Estuvieron ahí una hora completa y se movieron al siguiente tubo.

Seis tubos y tres horas después, Dib escuchaba ahora sobre un planeta llamado Opkka, que fue conquistado en cinco minutos. En realidad estaba muy interesado en escuchar sobre todas esas culturas conquistadas. Era información que podía recordar y usar en contra de la resistencia o con surte, Ben. Llegado el momento, claro.

Cerca de treinta minutos después, el ojivioleta percibió un murmullo. Enfocó a los nano-bots y descubrió que era de Rodd. Se giró a verlo y descubrió que les estaba preguntando a los demás si tenían pilas de más. Todos negaron.

—Rayos— gimió Rodd por lo bajo —Pero aun no he podido salvar y ya se va a terminar la energía—

—¿Por qué no trajiste de repuesto?— inquirió Viter sin mirarlo y siguiendo con su juego —Ya sabes que tú modelo de consola es más viejo que los nuestros y no aguanta mucho. La perdición te alcanza tarde o temprano sin pilas—

El musculoso de ojos rojos baja la mirada —Pero es el primero que compre… le tengo aprecio…— murmura casi para él.

—Rodd, déjame ver tú consola— sonríe Dib.

Y su voz los toma por tal sorpresa que todos los Soldados se giran a verlo de golpe… y casi de inmediato la bajan al ver que han perdido una vida por distraerse. Torke incluso gime un _"¡Olvide salvar, rayos!"_

—Vamos, déjame ver tú consola— le insiste Dib al segundo musculoso del grupo, sin dejar de sonreír —Se te está acabando la energía. ¿No?—

—Eh, s-si— responde Rodd, poniendo _pausa_ y extendiéndole el aparato. El ojivioleta toma el equipo entre sus pinzas y lo observa fijamente —Mm, si. Es buen modelo— comenta al aire, haciendo sonreír al dueño.

Dib saca sus extremidades mecanizadas. Una de ellas sostiene la consola y otra le extiende uno de los dos sables que guardaba dentro —Hagamos algo divertido— le dice al musculoso Irken, que sonríe interesado. No es el único. Los demás han puesto _pausa_ también y lo observan trabajar.

El más alto de ellos abre el cilindro y saca de él un medallón color plata del tamaño de un chip. Se quita uno de sus guantes y coloca la pieza en sus pinzas, para crear una esfera de energía, que sólo hace a todos brillar con más curiosidad que antes.

La esfera es desvanecida y sólo queda de nuevo el pequeño medallón. Dib lo toma y deja que sus extremidades abran la parte de las baterías en la consola.

—Con esto debe bastar por las próximas dos horas— explica el más alto, colocando el medallón entre las pilas y cerrando la tapa por sí mismo —Avísame cuando se esté terminando y volveré a cargarlo—

—Gracias— sonrió el de ojos rojos, tomando su consola —Genial, no perdí mi información—

—De nada— respondió el más alto, dándole la espalda para seguir escuchando sobre un nuevo planeta llamado Kwart, mientras se colocaba el guante que se había quitado.

Media hora después, el grupo de los tres Científicos se movió de lugar, riendo sobre lo patética y retrograda que fue esa cultura. Dib no pudo opinar mucho de lo contrario… fueron conquistados en dos minutos.

Pasaron tres tubos más, cuando Dib sintió un tirón en su manga. Se giró y vio a Rodd tras él, alzando la consola. El más alto le sonrió y volvió a repetir la operación de recarga. El Elite encargado de las Zonas Amarillas tomó su consola sonriendo y regresó con el grupo de Soldados.

Por un momento, Dib sintió la pesada mirada de Gazlord en su cuello y se giró a verlo de inmediato (ya conocía como se ponía al saberse sin atención) pero cuando lo hizo, el Soldado de ojos ámbar ya no lo estaba mirando. Estaba muy concentrado en su consola propia. No supo como tomar ese gesto… así que lo considero como una señal de peligro latente y mortal. Quizás lo había molestado sin darse cuenta… ug, cómo odiaba no entenderlo en lo mínimo.

—¿Pasa algo Gazlord?— inquiere con la mayor de sus cortesías… con surte no lo golpea.

—Cállate. Tú voz es molesta—

—Claro, perdón—

El grupo de Soldados sigue avanzando conforme Membran y los suyos lo hacen. Dib es el unció que parece escuchar las grabaciones, aparte de los Científicos. Rodd lo interviene cuatro veces más, hasta que el Científico Elite declara que es tiempo de retirarse a comer algo.

—¿No vas a seguir viendo nada?— pregunta Gazlord, sin levantar la mirada de su consola.

—No, me he divertido bastante— responde su igual, jugando con sus pinzas muy entretenido —¡Tantas culturas retrogradas e inferiores que apenas y duraron una hora! ¡La mayoría ni siquiera llego a los veinte minutos!— ríe divertido —Ah, es tan refrescante ver especies mucho más infelices a las que hemos pulverizado y extinguido de forma completamente incensaría. La Sala Express es sin duda mi favorita. Nunca salgo de ella decepcionado. ¿No les parece igual Grechel, Kiif?—

—Completamente cierto Elite Membran— respondieron ambos, sonriéndose igual de divertidos.

—Bien— se limita el Comandante de Armada, poniendo _pausa_ a su juego y guardándolo en el PAK —Entonces vayamos a comer algo—

Los más altos vuelven a encabezar la marcha, Dib les sigue (Torke lo empujó) y el resto de los Elites cierran la comitiva. Abandonan la Sala Express y sin tardar, se encuentran ya fuera del Pasillo de Trofeos.

Todos seguían a los más altos sin decir nada. Salvo las vibraciones de sus conversaciones, Dib no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar por donde pasaban. Simplemente asumió que irían por unos simples y sencillos snacks. La verdad resentía un poco que nadie dijera que su _Pitsa_ fue _deliciosa._ Era extraño, estaba seguro de haber hecho un excelente trabajo. Cuido cada medida en la porción exacta para realzar el sabor al máximo… y sin embargo sólo obtuvo caras como de medio muertos y gritos coléricos… quizás le puso demasiados nachos en polvo… ¿O serían las donas glaseadas que corto en rodajas con el Dip sabor Spork? La verdad no tenía idea. Nadie dijo si en realidad sabia mal o bien.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto. _Malditos _piensa _¿Cómo puede ser que no les gustara lo que prepare con tanto esmero? ¡Aguado dijo Elvis! ¿Mi grandioso snack cómo va a ser aguado? ¡Ninguno sabe nada de comida saludable! ¡Medí exactamente cada ingrediente para que fuera perfecto!_

Les iba a dar una lección a esos _Elites._ Si iban a los comedores, iba a pedir prestada la cocina. Les iba a enseñar sus recetas bien practicadas en Ka-cka. Nadie criticaba su sentido culinario de Conserje de Limpieza con la variante aplicable a rango superior de Freidor Lord de Parrillas y Freidoras así nada más y se iba tan contento.

—Di-bug— habló Gazlord, con su tono gutural más enigmático.

—¿Sí?—

—¿Cuál es el nivel energético actual de tu PAK?—

Dib parpadeó confundido —Veintiuno por ciento—

Los dos más altos se giraron a verlo bruscamente.

—_¿QUÉ?_— soltó Membran apenas libido —¿Estás por debajo del treinta por ciento que es el límite saludable _y_ _aceptable _en casi un diez por ciento?—

—Sí ¿Por qué?— inquirió curioso.

Gazlord parece que, por primera vez en toda su vida activa, alguien se atrevió a golpearlo y aun no se da por enterado —¿Cómo rayos es que sigues de pie? ¡Deberías estar casi convaleciente!—

Dib se sume de hombros —La costumbre, creo—

—¿Cómo que la costumbre?— le espeta el Soldado de ojos ámbar —¡Explícate!— ruge como si le estuviera mintiendo. Dib como de costumbre, no lo entiende. En serio.

—Bueno— se frota el cuello —En Nave Prima no había mucho tiempo para recargarme, siempre estaba corriendo detrás de Zim para que no nos matara tan seguido. Así que me acostumbre a sólo recargar cuando _realmente_ ya era necesario—

Membran parece enigmado —¿Y cuanto, _para ti_, es realmente necesario?—

—Ocho o cinco por ciento—

Los más altos parecen haber perdido el aliento. Dib no puede evitar preguntarse si los demás están igual… como no puede verlos…

—¿Cómo rayos puedes mover tú cuerpo con ese estado mínimo de energía? ¡Ese es el porciento exacto que necesita el PAK para hacer funcionar el squeedly-spoosh!—

Dib medita un poco eso. Es buen punto. Él siempre lo ha hecho, seguir, continuar, sin descanso, sin detenerse… ¿Cómo lo ha logrado hasta el momento? _Por mis nano-bots_ se responde con orgullo _Gracias a ellos logre calibrar la energía de mi PAK a tal grado que la e maximizado tanto, que ni siquiera el uno por ciento me hace temblar _—Bueno, sólo puedo responderle que eso ya es natural en mí— se sume de hombros —Simplemente no me detengo hasta que esté a punto de morir. Con Zim no había otra forma. Especialmente cuando lograba hacerse del control de nuestro armamento o la nave trataba de matarnos porque nos identificaba como áliens— hace una expresión de estupor —Sigo preguntándome como rayos hacia eso— niega y retoma el tema —Y bueno, también he logrado calibrar mi energía a un nivel general. Todo trabaja al mismo tiempo, con la misma energía, no en partes separadas como debe ser—

—Eso es un arma de dos filos. ¿No te parece?— opina el Científico Elite ajustando un poco sus gogles —Significa que cuando resultes mortalmente herido, al haber compartido la energía, todo trabaja al mismo tiempo y por lo tanto, una vez que tú PAK sea retirado o dañado a gran escala, mueres al mismo tiempo. Podrías no tener los diez minutos extra—

—Lo sé— asiente Dib, sabiendo que eso es verdad —Pero es una medida que aprobé hace mucho, cuando conocí a Zim. Descuiden, tome en cuenta los pros y contras. He a prendido a lidiar con eso— sonríe.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te recargaste?— inquiere Gazlord.

El ojivioleta hace una pausa —Ah, creo que, si, fue en Nave Prima, un día antes del _incidente_ en La Inmensa—

—Eso fue hace siete días— Membran se ve contrariado —Es muy poco tiempo para tener un desgaste de nivel energético. El PAK puede durar un mes sin recargarse en lo absoluto. Un mes dos semanas el máximo ¿Cómo puedes drenar tanta energía en tan poco tiempo?—

_Por mis nano-bots _—Bueno, es simple. Mi fuerza, velocidad y la habilidad de generar esferas de energía están ligadas. Todo funciona con energía PAK, soy un Irken después de todo— miente y explica con calma algo bastante lógico.

—Buen punto— asiente Membran —Ganas habilidades sorprendentes y únicas, pero sacrificas tú estado vital. Todo el tiempo— agrega lo ultimo sombríamente —No parece valer la pena si lo vez a largo plazo—

—Con Zim nunca pensé a largo plazo, me conformaba con sobrevivir la jornada— exhala Dib, visiblemente cansado al recordar como seguía a su insano Conserje de Limpieza por toda la nave —Sip. Fueron días oscuros llenos de perdición—

Los más altos guardaron silencio por una breve pausa —Vayamos a comer— habló al fin el Científico Elite. Su igual asintió y retomaron la marcha.

Dib se permitió sonreír un poco con victoria. Tantas preguntas. Tanto cuestionamiento. Empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban meditando seriamente sobre su nueva posible adquisición.

Al parecer no todo estaba perdido. Sólo tenía que mostrarles que su decisión era la correcta.

_Snack comido._

…

…

…

Agradezco mucho el apoyo de sus mensajes. Lamento si no pude contestar como dije que lo haría, pero les traigo un capitulo de [según mi Word] 70 páginas y casi 22,000 palabras. Espero esto lo compense.

**Cap. 22**

**Agradezco a:**

**toaneo07** (Me da mucho gusto que fuera de tú agrado. Ojala este nuevo también lo sea) **Charlotte Baudelaire** (Descuida, no eres la única a la corre y corre. Muchas gracias por tú mensaje) **irken Dan** (Hola, bueno para responder muchas de tus preguntas, espera el final. Sobre la fiesta, esta comienza al terminar el día libre de Membran. La medida métrica es que estoy usando para el fic es _unidades_. Sí, me gusta la WWE. Jajaja, ponerme en el fic, eso es interesante. Y gracias por los regalos a todos en Nave Raw, me encantaron, muchas gracias por tus mensajes)**invaso'rs Queen** (Gracias por tú increíble mensaje, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Y sí. Dib tardo en saber a quién le estaba faltando al respeto) **Lady Near** (Como siempre es maravilloso saber de ti. Gracias por juntarme ambos mensajes en uno sólo. Sobre el GaMr, bueno la verdad de sólo verlos actuar cómo lo hacen no sería algo nada raro. Cómo dijo Dib, par de locos. Se merecen mutuamente. ¿Cuándo Dib dejara de menospreciarse? Buena pregunta… Jajaja, perdón si soy mala y te dejo en entre dicho con mis personajes. Pero eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien ;) Mi mano ya está mejor. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado) **lady00dark** (Hola. Gracias por tu mensaje. Sobre tú duda, Zim y GIR aparecen en el final y Epilogo. Sobre Gazlord vs Zim… Zim gana XD Y eso es toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad) **maestro jedi** (Gracias por tú mensaje y mira nada más, vamos por el Rew 162. Ni yo me la creo a veces. Sobre la duda, Dib no va a bailar con nadie y no sueña con Zim. Si esta triste es porque se consideraba un héroe y saber que no pudo salvar a una sola vida, lo afecto demasiado. A quién no) **Nuriko Hamilton** (Muchas gracias por tú mensaje. Me alegra que sientas cosas encontradas con los personajes, eso es bueno. Significa que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal XD Cuando esté terminado el Fic, si quieres te paso el respaldo por mail)**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (Muchas gracias por tú mensaje. Jaja, si Grechel y Sarra quieren bailar con él, no sería sorpresa. Sobre cuántos cap. faltan, yo digo que llegamos a los 28 o 30 cap a lo más. Depende cuanto puedo escribir. Wee! Tenemos muchos gustos en común para los programas. Hay que admitir que esas series son geniales) **ariam18**(Gracias por tú mensaje. Y sí, siempre hay espacios de aburrida calma, pero son justificados. De verdad!) **kitsunechan19** (Gracias por tu mensaje, que bueno que Gazlord y Membran te tengan contrariada XD que bueno que te gusten los dibujos en el DA, pienso subir más, pero quiero darle prioridad al fic) **3liaNav**(Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Qué bueno que no lloraste. Sí, Dib invento la pitsa XD Aaah, si, si… Gazlord y Membran ¿Qué te puedo decir de ellos? Bueno, dicen que cuando el río suena, agua lleva X3) **Mangakan** (Gracias por tú mensaje. Sobre los comandantes, bueno, si es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, de que, si el río suena, agua lleva… pues… de nuevo gracias por todo)**Kamui Silverfox** (Primero, gracias por tú mensaje. Segundo ¿Por qué rayos crees que me va a molestar lo que me dices? Es un comentario de Escritora a Escritora. No me ofendiste, sólo señalaste lo obvio, qué estoy repitiendo un patrón en lugar de hacerlo avanzar. Lamento eso, pero juro que es por la trama y para cerrar ciertas dudas. De hecho, todo está por tomar un giro bastante inesperado. Gracias por todo el apoyo tan increíble)

**Cap. 23**

**Agradezco a:**

**toaneo07** (Gracias por tú mensaje. El código es porque cada propiedad del imperio esta registrado en el sistema y se puede buscar por Irken propietario o la numeración del código de barras. O eso me imagino para este fic) **invaso'rs Queen** (Gracias por tú mensaje, pero MÁS gracias a un por toda la secuencia para la intro de la película n/n me sacas los colores. Siento que me halagas de más. Todos ustedes cuentan, porque no estaría aquí sin su apoyo) **ariam18** (Gracias por tú mensaje y bueno, yo también espero no tardarme de nuevo) **Dark-KannaI** (Gracias por tú mensaje y bueno, algunas cosas no se pueden evitar, pero los veras de nuevo) **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**(Gracias por tú mensaje. Jaja, lo sé, muchas querían que se quedara con la marca de propiedad, pero bueno, quizás para la otra XD Bailará, si, pero creo que nunca lo veremos hacerlo ;) Para las antenas no falta mucho. Aun estoy trabajando en el cap) **Mangakan**(Gracias por tú mensaje. Me da gusto saber que te gusto como se veía Dib con los pantaloncillos, opino igual. Sexy. Sobre Tak, ella ya salió, pero sobre quien es quien, lo verás al final) **Nuriko Hamilton** (Gracias por tú comentario. Si, sé que toque todos los corazones ZaDr de las fans. Si, la pelea entre Soldados y Científicos fue divertida, especialmente me gusto escribir lo que decía Grechel. Espero que este cap también te guste) **tigrecartoon**(Gracias por tú mensaje. Y como diría Dib sobre Gazlord y Membran: Par de locos. Se merecen mutuamente XD)**iukarey** (Gracias por tú mensaje y los buenos deseos. Espero que también la estés pasando muy bien. Sobre Kiif, lo sé, hay muchas cosas extrañas que pronto verán en el final. Gracias de nuevo. Me hace feliz saber de ti) **Kamui Silverfox** (Gracias por el increíble mensaje. Y es verdad Silver, hay mucho por desvelar y el tiempo parece ir en contra de nuestro protagonista. Qué bueno que la dinámica del capítulo te gustara, pero quizás este nuevo vuelva a aburrirte. Perdón, juro que es por la trama)**3liaNav**(Muchas gracias por tú mensaje, siempre me gusta saludarte. Gracias también por los buenos deseos, mi mano ya está mucho mejor. Jeje, si, sé que hice tu corazón de ZaDr palpitar con emoción. Si, es verdad, Gazlord y Membran están muy sospechosos, especialmente ver como todos son un pedazo de la Tierra en directo. Quizás este capítulo 24 resuelva algunas dudas y genere más teorías ;D Ojalá te guste) **Lady Near** (Gracias, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, siempre me levantan la moral al verlos. ¡Lo sé! Ese Pips se la está buscando y si no hace algo para cambiar, terminará cosechando lo que sembró. Mira que tratar de usar al pobre de Wisconsin. A veces hasta yo tengo problemas al escribir de él. Me cae mal en ocasiones XD y sí. Dib se hace respetar de forma impactante. Las caras de ellos lo dicen todo no? Jeje, sí. El toque ZaDr no pasó desapercibido parta nadie XD Un pequeño homenaje a la causa. Sobre el GaMr XD si, andan muy sospechosos, pero pronto se sabrán todas sus verdades)**irken Dan**(Gracias por escribirme de nuevo. No falta mucho para la fiesta y gracias, mi pinza está muy bien. Cuídate mucho)** Lucy /**__**invaso'rs queen** (Gracias por tú mensaje. Cielos, espero que no sea un error muy grande. E estado en mi perfil y se ve bien, tendré que verlo desde el inicio. Gracias por decirme!)


	25. LA INMENSA Y EL DÍA LIBRE DE MEMBRAN IV

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor: **Bien. Voy a aclarar ciertas dudas circulantes. Muchos están en lo cierto en cuanto a la base temporal de Dib en Irk, pero también están omitiendo algo muy importante. Cada año Irken equivale a 10 años Humanos. Si Dib lleva 1 año y 8 meses en Irk (cómo les reiteré en el cap. anterior)… eso equivale aproximadamente a 18 años Humanos.

Si la Tierra fue destruida hace 512 años Irken… eso es 5,120 años Humanos.

Disculpen mi tardanza pero salí unos días de la ciudad por el trabajo. Me estoy genial, pero termino hasta el agotamiento y no había terminado este capítulo hasta hoy. Gracias por su paciencia.

Cambie el estatus a M porque puede que sin querer me pase un poco en lo oscuro del tema y quiero estar con protección por si las dudas.

¿De dónde salió eso de _baile_? Del Rey. Gracias Michael Jackson, por tú canción "Billie Jean". Admitan que no cualquiera piensa que _Bailar_ en el piso puede ser una frase tan sumamente original. El Final ahora si está más cerca. Los personajes tan queridos por todos siguen vivos. ¿Qué son los Snack's? Son toda la comida chatarra que se puedan imaginar. Papitas, palomitas, nachos, queso procesado, dip artificiales, dulces, golosinas, helado… ya saben, esa clase de cosas que no nos nutren pero ah, señor, como nos encantan. La POOP soda sabe a una mezcla de Koka y Pe-psi.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

El grupo salió del área que conformaba en sí el Pasillo de Trofeos y entraron a los elevadores que estaban al final del pasillo. Gazlord y Membran encabezaron la entrada, seguidos de Dib y al finalizar el resto de Elites. El melodioso DING avisó del cierre de ambas compuertas y de nuevo reino el silencio. Nadie parecía hacer nada para hacer audible lo que pensaban u opinaban. Todos los PAK se comunicaban entre sí con afanosidad. Dib sólo podía _sentirlos_ charlar. Sólo podía tratar de imaginar lo que pensaban.

Pero sabía que Gazlord y Membran necesitaban un empujón más. Algo que los hiciera realizar el último movimiento que debatían entre pros y contras.

Dib sabía que su nuevo status de Exiliado lo volvía uno de los peores Tabús en Irk. Hablar con un Exiliado era lo peor que cualquiera podía hacer. Estaba prohibido. Negado. E irónicamente, ahora sólo era Irken por su aspecto, porque, literalmente, ya no era miembro del Imperio.

Y era todo esto lo que lo hacía sentirse seguro de su última jugada. Membran y Gazlord estaban arriesgando mucho al tenerlo en su presencia… bueno, tenía que admitir que estaba SEGURO de que ellos sólo lo habían incluido en "El Día Libre de Membran" con la única finalidad de fastidiarlo o para simplemente ver que nuevos _trucos_ podían sacarle.

Ambas razones gozaban de gran peso.

Simplemente eran Gazlord y Membran siendo los violentos prepotentes de siempre.

Pero ahora había algo diferente a los días anteriores. Dib estaba seguro de que _necesitaba_ está última oportunidad que Irk le estaba ofreciendo. Si lo lograba… si tenía éxito… si lo conseguía… Gazlord y Membran podrían ayudarlo o con surte, salvarlo de su terrible destino cómo vergüenza del Imperio o peor, cómo vergüenza de sí mismo.

_Y sí ellos me salvan…_ empuñó con fuerza sus pinzas _Por favor Irk, no me abandones. No quiero ser un Defecto. No quiero ser el mismo iluso. De verdad los necesito para salvarme. Esto no es por nadie más que para mí. Esto es por y para mí._

_Quiero vivir._

FZZZT

FZZT

FZZZT

Dib entrecerró los ojos con ligero dolor. Era extraño. La cabeza le estaba volviendo a doler. Como odiaba cuando eso sucedía, pero como siempre, el dolor fue intenso pero fugaz. _Mejor_ pensó frotándose el cuello cansado, y observando como subían por los niveles.

Instantes después las compuertas se abrieron con el melodioso DING. Los dos más altos encabezaron la marcha. Dib les siguió y los demás después de él.

Las conversaciones seguían _zumbando_ entre los PAK's de los Elites que le acompañaban. Dib podía sentirlos y lo hacía sin preocuparse. Tenía mucho en que pensar cómo para preocuparse de ellos. Necesitaba una forma de convencer a los dos únicos ojiambar.

Necesitaba algo bueno.

Algo de verdad bueno.

—Oye Di-bug ¿No viste a Welso cuando estuviste en Ka-cka?—

Dib se detuvo sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos aun estaban dolorosamente abiertos de tan sólo escuchar ese nombre —¿Qué dijiste?— pregunta sin saber cómo las palabras han surgido de sus labios.

Pero la voz burlona de Pips se hace escuchar de nuevo —Qué si no viste a Welso en Ka-cka— lo escucha soltar una risilla desagradable —Es que me dio curiosidad de repente ¿Con que clase de defectos te topaste cuando estuviste ahí?—

Dib siente algo. De nuevo algo se agita desde adentro con violencia. Algo quiere salir de nuevo. Algo quiere terminar lo que no ha podido —Cállate— ordena con una voz fría que no reconoce de sí mismo —Cállate ahora mismo Pips— empuña sus pinzas con tal fuerza que le punzan de dolor —Por tú propio bien cállate— no mira a nadie. Sus ojos están clavados al piso, mientras siente la mandíbula tensa de rabia. Sus encías están casi verde pálido.

—¿Qué pasa Di-bug? ¿Nostalgia por los defectos que hiciste explotar?—

_Eso es verdad. Todos piensan que hice explotar Ka-cka. Es lo que dice uno de mis últimos informes. Es lo que dirá la base de datos que no encontrara jamás el lugar donde están Digui, Sisel y Welso. Es verdad. Todo eso es verdad_ Es verdad. Todo lo que piensa es verdad. Todo lo que ellos creen es verdad.

¿Entonces por qué está sintiendo como pierde el control?

Siente como los nano-bots vibran sobre su cuerpo. Están reaccionando a él. A lo que Dib piensa y siente. Están por cometer una locura que él desea en su interior. Están por hacer lo que él quiere hacer pero que la ley le prohíbe.

_¡Contrólate! ¡NO HAGAS CASO! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES!_

—¿Qué pasa Di-bug? ¿Acaso conviviste con más defectos aparte de Welso?—

El WAM que hizo el cuerpo del Líder de Nave Near al golpear la pared fue fríamente estruendoso. Dib apenas podía imaginar cómo fue que simplemente apareció frente al de baja unidad y sujetándolo por la garganta, lo azotó contra el muro del pasillo.

Estaba rabioso.

Estaba ciego de la indignación que sentía.

¿Quién era Pips para hablar de esa forma de Welso? ¿Qué sabía ese maldito de lo que Ka-cka te hacía en esa silenciosa oscuridad que se comía tú cordura? Esa maldita oscuridad que te devoraba poco a poco en medio de la nada.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es Ka-cka?— le escupió al Irken de Zona Inactiva con veneno en la mirada y cerrando aun más las pinzas sobre su cuello. El Líder del Sector Veintiuno forcejeaba por aire. Sus ojos gritaban clemencia. Para el más alto eso no fue otra cosa que un insulto —¿Quién crees que eres para hablar de Welso si nunca lo conociste realmente?— estrechó la mirada con odio —Ya me tienes harto Pips. _Harto_— remarcó con todo el auto control que tenía para evitar estrangularlo.

Repentinamente ya nadie existía. Sólo estaban él y Pips.

Repentinamente Dib sentía que podía hacer algo peor.

Algo mucho peor.

_¡NO!_ Se gritó en medio de su propia oscuridad y soltó a Pips cómo si quemara. Parecía haber perdido el aliento. No entendía que rayos había estado a punto de hacer. No entendía cómo todo había sucedido tan rápido. Cómo si su cuerpo no fuera suyo.

Cómo si no fuera él.

Miró la pinza que casi mata a Pips y sintió remordimientos. Amargos remordimientos —Sólo cállate de una vez si quieres seguir viviendo Pips— lo miró con asco —Estoy en mi limite. Te lo advierto. No más— las últimas palabras carecieron de completa calidez. Eran frías y amenazadoras.

Y sin embargo para Dib fueron cómo una súplica a sí mismo.

—*cof*Defecto estúpido—

Dib se giró con violencia. El de baja unidad lo miró con una débil mezcla de reproche, temor, odio y humillación; al tiempo de que se frotaba la garganta.

Y entonces todo sucedió como una gran explosión que desencadenó algo que no podría ser detenido o siquiera retenido.

El PAK de Pips comenzó a chillar audiblemente con una lluvia descontrolada de PIP en alto volumen auditivo… y al mismo tiempo imágenes comenzaron a golpear a Dib con fuerza.

Estaba viendo. Escuchando. Sintiendo cada imagen como si fueran suyas. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. Todo era terriblemente doloroso. Cada recuerdo. Cada rostro.

Dib estaba mirando a cada Irken que Pips había conocido. Vio a Pips en su asteroide basura. Sólo él en medio de la nada. Vió a la cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores que fueron a recogerlos. La Fiesta de treinta minutos en la Academia. Como Mac y su pandilla se acercaron a él. Como Pips se había rebajado ante ellos para encajar con la fe ciega de que Mac lo ayudaría a entrar a la Inmensa. Se vio a sí mismo sentado en clase. Escuchó la voz de Mac, cómo si él mismo hubiera estado a su lado, como había escuchado una plática entre Pilotos Comunicadores de Alto Rango que Di-bug estuvo catalogado como Defecto en Foodcourtia.

El líder de Nave Near perdió el color —¡NO! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡BASTA! **¡BASTA!**— gritaba, pero no servía de nada. La información seguía llegando a Dib sin control. Estaba viendo todo desde la vista de Pips. Era como ser él. Era como haber sido él.

Todo pasaba en milésimas de segundo. Los recuerdos de la Academia terminaron con la risa de Mac, señalándolo ante todos como un idiota crédulo. Siente la rabia y humillación de Pips. Siente como se a jurado a sí mismo jamás ser utilizado. Siente su resolución fría de usar a los demás. Las imágenes de Hobo Trece comienzan de nuevo con el rostro de Di-bug al lado del Comandante Mawi. Entonces los recuerdos se hicieron más fuertes. Vió a Wek mirándolo serio, pidiéndole que hablaran en privado y como entraron a un almacén de limpieza. Escuchó cómo Wek le espetaba que sabía la verdad. Que vió los videos de seguridad en el Drive DOOM. Le dijo que sabía que era Di-bug quien hacia todo, que él no merecía el reconocimiento que los más altos pensaban darle y que estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver con que Di-bug hubiera ido a Ka-cka. Vió como Wek le daba la espalda y sintió como sujetaba un tubo de filtros y como golpeaba con él al otro Irken en la cabeza hasta dejarlo inmóvil en el piso.

Había tanta sangre que podía saborearla…

Y todos los recuerdos cobraron más velocidad. La Inmensa. Nave Near. Cuando conoció a Elvis. Cuando se entero que Di-bug estaba vivo. Cómo se entero de que Gazlord empezaba a hartarse de que su segundo faltara a juntas importantes por él. Cuando volvió a ver a Di-bug en Nave Optimus. La Fiesta en Nave Near. Cómo terminó su relación con Elvis antes de que su nuevo objetivo a manipular llegara. Elvis y Di-bug peleando. Di-bug y Gazlord enfrentándose. Cuando regresó con Elvis al ver que no había podido manipular a Di-bug. El momento cuando Gazlord se presentó de nuevo en Nave Near para preguntar sobre el Irken que lo había enfrentado… y cómo le rompió el brazo derecho mientras lo interrogaba. La amenaza de matarlo si no se volvía útil. Cómo uso a Mello para saber de la INS y entregarle esa información a Gazlord a cambio de su vida.

La velocidad de los recuerdos parece disminuir. Dib puede ver a Mello. Esta sonriéndole abiertamente. De una forma tan honesta y verdadera que le duele. Le dice que está muy feliz de que Pips quiera ayudar a la INS. Esta feliz porque ahora todos sabrán que su Líder es el mejor. Cómo lo es Elite Di-bug para Wisconsin.

Dib siente como Pips le sonríe y le pide que lo acompañe a revisar algo a su oficina. Mello acepta y cuando están a solas, siente como las pinzas de Pips hurgan entre sus bolsillos… y saca de ellos una pistola con sedante. Le dispara con ella a Mello que cae al piso casi de inmediato. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para girarse. Sólo cae. En un golpe mudo sobre la alfombra.

Las pinzas de Pips sujetan a Mello de la cintura antes de levantarlo. Ahora ve cómo el cuerpo de Mello cae en la trituradora de desechos. Los grandes engranes parecen colmillos, girando unos al lado de otros y embonando con entre sus iguales mientras aplastan y desgarran todo lo que atrapan. Lo último que se ve de Mello es su PAK siendo aplastado entre dos engranes… antes de que destellos fríos y húmedos de sangre los salpiquen.

Sangre verde.

Sangre Irken.

FZZZT

FZZT

Y se rompe.

FZZZT

FZZT

Lo poco que estaba dentro de él se rompe por completo. Como un vidrio azotando el piso y estallando en miles de fracciones.

FZZT

FZZT

Los nano-bots se desprenden de su cuerpo en una explosión muda. Se abren a su alrededor golpeando las paredes antes de formar tentáculos que desgarran el metal como espadas invisibles.

El metal ya no es metal. Parece papel ante la fuerza de los nano-bots.

Y Dib no los detiene esta vez. Su rabia no le deja ver nada que no sea a Pips frente a él.

—¿Porqué mataste a Mello?— habla con voz fría y sujeta al de baja unidad del cuello —¡MELLO NUNCA TE HIZO NADA!— el cuerpo de Pips parece volar en el aire hasta azotar violentamente contra el piso. Un KRACK se escucha surgir de su cuerpo y escupe sangre. No tiene tiempo siquiera a erguirse por que Dib aparece frente a él. Su rostro colérico desencaja de su cuerpo con el odio quemante que siente —¡NO TE QUEDASTE SATISFECHO CON WEK SINO QUE INCLUSO TE ATREVISTE A MATAR A MELLO! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ÉL TE HIZO? ¡ÉL ERA INOCENTE! ¡ÉL CREÍA EN TI Y LO MATASTE!— lo sujeta de nuevo del cuello y lo obliga a encararlo. El de baja unidad lo mira suplicante. Está lleno de dolor.

Pero Dib no tiene más compasión para él.

—¡EL ÚNICO IRKEN QUÉ INTENTO AYUDARME! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE QUISO SALVARME EN LUGAR DE MATARME Y TÚ LO MATASTE! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UN **ASESINO**!— lo tira al piso y uno de los tentáculos de nano-bots se enrosca a la cintura de Pips; lo levanta con fuerza y lo arroja con tal fuerza que hace una distancia considerable. El líder de Nave Near grita agudamente con dolor. Más sangre surge de su boca y salpica en el piso de forma violenta.

Pero eso no detiene a Dib.

Su paso es seguro y sin vacilación. Terminara lo que debió empezar hace mucho.

—¡TÚ NO ERES DIGNO DE SER IRKEN! ¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MELLO! ¡A WEK! ¡A TODOS LOS IRKEN A QUIENES HAS USADO!— se detiene al lado de Pips, que no parece verlo bien. Se ve confundido. Desorientado. Perdido.

Pero Dib no tiene más compasión para él.

Lo observa con asco e irgue una de sus pinzas. Una esfera de energía surge. Palpitante. Llena de una vida explosiva. Los nano-bots se agitan en sus tentáculos con fuerza, como previendo lo que va a suceder.

Es como si estuvieran esperándolo desde hace mucho.

Cómo si lo hubieran anhelado desde hace mucho.

—Sólo muérete de una vez— le escupe con veneno en la mirada y suelt**—¡NO!—** se escucha gritar a alguien. Brazos parecen surgir de la nada y se cierran sobre Dib para detenerlo con fuerza.

Dos juegos de brazos se cierran sobre cada uno de los suyos propios. Alguien cierra su garganta con fuerza en una llave, haciéndolo perder parte de su equilibrio y obligándolo a retroceder apenas dos pasos.

Los nano-bots reaccionan automáticamente en defensa y enroscan a los agresores con la intención de cerrarse sobre ellos para triturar sus cuerpos.

—**¡DETENTE!—** Dib apenas sale de su shock y ve que es Gazlord. Esta sujetándolo como puede de su brazo derecho junto a Sarra. Ambos parecen sofocados por algo invisible que oprime sus gargantas. Es cómo un tentáculo.

—**¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ!—** le grita el más alto. Hay una fuerza impresionante emanando de sus ojos **—¡TÚ ERES DI-BUG!—**

Los ojos de Dib se abren con fuerza.

Es verdad.

Él es Di-bug.

_Yo soy Di-bug._

_Y yo no soy esto. No soy lo que Pips y los demás han hecho de mí._

_Yo soy Dib…_

FZZZT

FZZT

FZZT

FZT

FZZZT

Su cuerpo perdió toda la tensión y cayó un poco antes de que Elvis (quien lo había estado sujetando con la llave en la garganta) lo cogiera a tiempo. Rod y Torke soltaron el brazo izquierdo; Gazlord y Sarra el derecho.

Todos jadeaban con fuerza. Como si los hubieran estado asfixiando.

—Lleva a Di-bug lejos— le ordena el Comandante de Armada a su segundo —Dobla el pasillo siguiente y aléjate dos más— lo observa con fuerza —Di-bug no puede estar al lado de este Irken—

—¿Qué Irken?— la voz de Dib, aunque débil, hace que todos lo miren con sorpresa.

—Di-bug, no hagas esfuerzo— lo previene Elvis, cogiéndolo por la cintura y cruzando uno de los brazos tras su cuello para erguirlo —Ya nos vamos. Aguanta un poco—

Dib entreabre sus ojos un poco. Pips está en el piso, visiblemente mal herido. Quizás le ha roto varias costillas. Un brazo y pierna por lo que aprecia. Hay mucha sangre sobre el piso. Sobre él. Lo mira con terror y angustia muda.

—Yo no veo a ningún Irken ahí— habla de nuevo Dib, con una fría calma que por primera vez reconoce como suya —Todo lo que aprecio es basura— cierra sus ojos cansado —Sólo es basura…—

Siente como Elvis empieza a caminar. Ambos se mueven en una dirección que desconoce. Quizás lo lleve a dónde Gazlord ha ordenado. No es que le importe mucho. Lo único en que puede pensar es en Mello. En Wek. Aun puede escuchar la trituradora. Aun escucha los golpes casi mudos del tubo golpeando un cuerpo inmóvil. No puede evitar una súplica a su nano-bots para que bloquen sus antenas. No quiere escuchar más.

Está cansado.

Está más cansado de lo que nunca imagino.

Wek. Mello. Ambos muertos. Ambos desechados como si no hubieran sido nada.

Gazlord y Membran tenían razón. Hay Irken que son basura y merecen morir. No es que ellos sean mejor. Pero ciertamente son mejores que Pips.

Y quizás sean mejor incluso que Pep y Ka-rl. Mejores que Kes.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Ah, cansado creo…— su voz suena apagada —¿Adónde vamos?—

—Sólo un pasillo más adelante. Ya casi llegamos— responde Elvis.

Dib no hace más preguntas. Se deja hacer hasta que se detienen y siente como el Invasor-Elite lo coloca con cuidado sobre una banca. Abre sus ojos cansado y aprecia que están en uno de los tantos descansos de los pasillos. Hay una máquina expendedora de POOP sodas y de snacks a ambos lados.

Lo que daría por tener chocolate en esos momentos.

—¿Cuál es tú nivel de energía?— Dib alza la mirada un poco y ve a Elvis arrodillado sobre una pierna frente a él. Se le aprecia raramente serio.

—Cero punto cinco por ciento— responde al fin, ganándose una mirada pasmada de su acompañante. Pero no espera para dar explicaciones. El PAK extiende sus patas mecánicas y se conecta inmediatamente a un toma corriente que ha surgido del muro. Siente como la energía empieza a llegar. Se siente bien.

Sonríe un poco y se acomoda sobre su lugar antes de cerrar los ojos. Está cansado. Muy cansado. Entra en modo fuera de línea sin darse cuenta.

—**¡IDIOTA!— **

Dib abrió los ojos de un sobresalto estremecedor… sólo para ver a Gazlord golpeando a Elvis con ganas.

—¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!— puñetazo —¡ESTÚPIDO!— puñetazo —¡NO TE PUEDO DEJAR NI CINCO MINUTOS SÓLO!— gancho a la quijada que tumba un diente y deja a Elvis en el piso.

Gazlord conserva algo de compostura llena de rabia —¡No se puede confiar en ti para nada! ¡Tú y tú maldita adicción ya me tienen harto! ¡HARTO!— sólo desprecio hay en sus ojos —¿CUÁNDO VAS A EMPEZAR A COMPORTARTE COMO EL ELITE DE ALTA UNIDAD QUE ERES?— estalló colérico.

Dib hubiera hecho algo al respecto pero estaba aun muy agotado como para hacer algo que no fuera mirar. Aunque más que nada, lo que le sorprendía era que Gazlord estuviera tan furioso con alguien que no fuera él, Di-bug.

¿Qué rayos había hecho Elvis para molestarlo a tal grado? Uuug, empezaba a sentirse mareado.

—¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!— gritó el más alto rabioso en contra del Elite-Invasor, que ya estaba sentado en el piso con pinta de haber recibido una paliza nada importante. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores —Si, ugh, bueno, aun trabajo en eso, señor— murmura sin muchas ganas e irguiéndose sin esfuerzo.

Dib se permite sorprenderse. En realidad Elvis fue un Invasor. Su cuerpo es sumamente resistente.

Y vaya que había que serlo para aguantar las palizas de Gazlord.

—¿Qué _aun _tú…?— Gazlord cerró la mandíbula colérico, con su aura asesina peor que nunca —¡NO NECESITO A OTRO DI-BUG, ELVIS!—

_¡EY, A mí no me metas!_

—Sí, señor— suspiró el Elite-Invasor y miró a su superior en una breve pausa —Este… ¿Y qué hago ahora, señor?—

El más alto estaba que echaba rayos láser por los ojos —¿QUÉ TAL VOLVERTE ÚTIL PARA VARIAR? ¡LÁRGATE PARA VER SI MEMBRAN NECESITA ALGO Y REGRESA CON LOS DEMÁS SI YA TERMINARON GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!—

—Okey, está bien, ya me voy— respondió Elvis y rodeó al más alto con precaución antes de doblar el pasillo por el que habían venido —Qué caracter— se escuchó antes de perderse de vista.

Gazlord enfoca a Dib molesto —¿Cómo te sientes?—

El aludido asiente apenas —Bien… dentro de poco mejor…— su voz se escucha raramente ronca. Como si apenas hubiera despertado de un fuera de línea muy largo —… Tenías razón…—

—Claro que tengo razón— resopló el más alto, dejándose caer a su lado —¿Acerca de que en particular?—

—…Basuras Irken que merecen morir…—

—Pero claro que tenía razón sobre eso— resopla con obviedad —¿Necesitabas terminar casi agonizante para darte cuenta?—

Dib se permitió una media sonrisa —La mayor parte del tiempo…—

—Me sorprende que sigas vivo y entero a estas alturas—

—No eres el único— suspira el de baja unidad —A veces me sorprende como he llegado hasta este punto siento el imbécil crédulo que soy… a veces no sé donde me equivoque tanto… dónde fue que me volví un iluso… él único iluso…— parpadea cansado —Si hubiera matado a Pips antes… Mello podría seguir vivo…— cierra sus ojos con dolor —Él sólo quiso ayudarme, prevenirme de la INS, pero yo le dije que no se involucrara. Lo que menos deseaba era que alguien inocente se viera en medio de todo lo que me estaba pasando…— deja escapar un gemido parecido a una risa dolorosa —Pensé que estaría seguro… pensé que podría protegerlo alejándolo de mí… de verdad creí que yo era la única amenaza que tendría… que era lo mejor…— parpadea y observa al más alto con una serenidad desoladora —Tú, Membran, todos… todos ustedes deberían alejarse de mí antes de que los lastime sin querer— baja la mirada y observa sus pinzas que descansan aun sin fuerzas sobre su regazo —No quisiera lastimarlos… no quisiera no poder protegerlos como Mello… es…— cierra los ojos agotado —… es mejor si nadie se acerca a mí…—

Y todo se vuelve oscuro. El fuera de línea llega sin que pueda siquiera sentirlo. Las antenas vuelven a bloquearse con las micro unidades para dejarlo descansar en silencio absoluto. Su cuerpo se relaja por completo y su conciencia activa se desvanece.

Es el único momento cuando puede descansar de verdad.

El único momento cuando el dolor no lo alcanza. No lo invade. No lo sofoca sin dejarlo respirar.

Es el único momento cuando encuentra paz.

Pero también siente que ha reprimido muchas cosas. Siente que está lleno de algo que no quiere. Siente como lo aplasta desde adentro, como lo sofoca hasta casi no dejarlo respirar. Siente que necesita estallar. Dejarlo salir.

Necesita gritar.

Necesita explotar.

Necesita llorar…

PIP

Dib abre sus ojos un poco. Parpadea y se irgue de un movimiento. Su PAK está al ocho por ciento. Con eso basta por el momento. Se gira a su derecha. Gazlord y Membran están ahí, están discutiendo acaloradamente de algo… pero no puede escuchar lo que dicen… ah, es verdad, bloqueó sus antenas ¿Cierto? ¿Eh? Ah, los demás están al fondo dándoles la espalda. Quizás saben que es mejor tirarle a los desentendidos cuando los dos más altos discuten. ¿Problema entre Gazlord y Membran? Pues que lo solucionen entre ellos porque es mejor no involucrarte si no quieres que te lleven entre las patas con tremenda tortura de golpes o ataques a la vital estabilidad de tú PAK.

PIP

Dib mira su izquierda. Es verdad. Casi olvida porque se ha puesto en movimiento. El puerto de Voot Principal está siendo atacado. Ninguno de los dos Comandantes se ha dado cuenta o ha sido enterado. Eso significa que la Resistencia encontró la forma de jaquear las comunicaciones principales y que la información no está llegando cómo debe.

Él mismo no lo sabría si no fuera porque siempre a estado conectado permanentemente a La Inmensa. ¿Por qué? Simple. Es un paranoico de primera desde que conoció a Zim. Sabe de primera pinza que cuando las cosas marchan bien, sólo puedes esperar lo peor.

Y con su mala suerte no podría ser diferente.Incluso había hecho una grafica de probabilidad… el resultado fue que del cien por ciento de sus momentos relajados, el ochentaicinco porciento sería interrumpido antes de la mitad de la jornada. El resto del quince por ciento, sería afectado para el fin de jornada y se prolongaría hasta veinticuatro horas después de haber comenzado.

No era broma. Tenía una grafica tridimensional para probarlo.

Sus pasos andan uno tras otro sin detenerse. Si Gazlord o Membran se dieron cuenta de que se retiraba, no lo pareció. Ninguno intento detenerlo y la verdad no quería desbloquear sus antenas aun. ¿Para qué? ¿Para escuchar su pequeña riña y tener que enterarse de algo que hubiera sido mejor no escuchar? No gracias.

Además, la prioridad era el grupo de la Resistencia que había logrado entrar al Puerto Principal. Por lo que sabía de las cámaras de vigilancia eran doce Voots modificados. Soldados y Pilosotos ya tenían su propio campo de batalla en la gran explanada. Fuertes explosiones resonaban y él tenía que detenerlos.

No iba a dejar que hubiera más víctimas inocentes.

Todos siempre pensaban en los Soldados o Comunicadores o en los Pilotos y Técnicos. Nadie preguntaba sobre los Conserjes de Limpieza o los Head Drones.

Nadie nunca contaba a los más pequeños.

Por eso él no iba quedarse sentado. No iba a dejar que nadie más fuera herido y muerto por su negligencia. Nadie más cómo Mello.

Ni uno más.

Activo a los nano-bots al máximo. Eso gastaría casi todo el ocho por ciento de energía que tenía, pero solo necesitaba la velocidad. Después se encargaría de recargarse de alguna manera cuando llegara al puerto de Voots.

Y echó a correr. Su velocidad amplificada lo hizo llegar en instantes a las escaleras. Bajó por ellas hasta el Nivel Tres Mil Trece, donde se estacionaban los enormes Voots representativos de la Armada. La Gloria de Irk en cuanto a naves de ataque estaba ahí.

La Resistencia sin duda había encontrado uno de los puntos que más golpearía al ego del Imperio.

Muy listos. Todos ellos muy listos.

Demasiado.

—¡UGH!— gime al caer de cara entre los escalones. Se ha quedado sin más energía y sus pies han fallado. La caída es sólo seguida por un estruendo mayor de su cuerpo rodando al menos ochenta escalones y gritando tres KRACK que hacen eco en sus huesos hasta que logra medio frenar.

Se ha roto el brazo derecho, cuatro costillas y al parecer el tobillo izquierdo. Escupe sangre y el dolor punzante que le atraviesa los músculos lo deja casi siego, como un monstruo en la oscuridad esperando el mejor momento para jalar a su presa hasta su boca llena de colmillos.

Dib conoce a ese monstruo. Siempre ha estado rondando a su lado desde que recuerda. La primera vez que lo vió fue en Foodcourtia. Entonces no sabía lo que era. Pero empezó a darse una idea en Devastis, cuando todos lo golpeaban… lo reconoció cuando Kes lo envió a Ka-cka… y desde entonces lo ha visto varias veces más… al lado de Pips cuando se dio cuenta de cómo manipulo a todos para sacarlo del camino. Después, le sonrió al reconocerlo con Monc, en el incidente del ventilador gigante que casi lo decapita… de hecho lo saludo cuando Pep y Ka-rl lo lanzaron al acido… con Gazlord y Membran parecía estar sobre ellos, más grande que nunca… y ahora veía como sus dientes se clavaban una vez más sobre su piel. Ahora estaba en su camino. Deteniéndolo para no hacer lo que debe.

Es el monstruo que se alimenta de su dolor. Vive de él. Se alimenta de él. Lo conoce bien. Ha estado rondando a su lado desde que recuerda.

Son buenos amigos. Siempre lo mutila y desangra, pero deja lo suficiente de él para reponerse… hasta que vuelve a tener hambre… y entonces regresa. Con otro rostro o voz… pero es la misma criatura, diciéndole _hola, ya regrese y vine por otro pedazo tuyo_._ Sabes que no puedes escapar de mí. Somos buenos amigos. _

Son buenos amigos. Por eso no le importa como su cuerpo salpica sangre, donde las gotas forman patrones tan violentos. Por eso no le importan sus huesos rotos magullando sus músculos. Por eso no le importa nada.

Porque lo conoce.

Sabe que lo mutilara y desangrara, pero siempre dejará lo suficiente de él hará reponerse.

Siempre deja lo suficiente.

_Necesito más energía_ cierra su pinza izquierda en puño y se irgue sentado _Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más_ se irgue en su pie derecho, tambaleante, inestable, con dolor punzante y sin mucha energía restante. _Vamos Irk_ resopla de dolor que oprime su pecho por las costillas rotas _Sólo un poco más _alza su pinza sana y se apoya en la pared. Si los nano-bots se alimentan de energía Irken que reciben del PAK, entonces puede calibrarlos para absorberla de forma directa de cualquier fuente de energía.

Y todo lo Irken es energía. Todo es cableado de corriente. Todo son controles operativos. Todo lo que le rodea es energía.

Todo es alimento para sus nano-bots.

_Vamos Irk_ enfoca su señal para la nueva frecuencia de orden. Los nano-bots se adentran entre los paneles metalizados del pilar central de la escalera. Forman pequeños cableados invisibles que se conectan con el sistema operativo que cruza a la Inmensa como una enorme columna vertebral mecanizada a base de energía.

_Vamos Irk_ chipas saltan entre los paneles_ Sólo una oportunidad más_ el golpe de energía es brutal_ ¡Una más! _—¡UAAAAGH!— grita estremeciéndose por la incontenible oleada de poder que inunda su cuerpo. Pero debe aguantar. Cierra su mandíbula con demencia y sigue absorbiendo. Sus nano-bots están haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. Se alimentan lo más rápido posible para dejar pequeños restos al PAK para que se cargue de la forma más natural posible no se queme literalmente desde adentro.

Un estallido súbito lo golpea. El panel estalla y la onda de choque lanza a Dib fuera de las escaleras. El vértigo de su caída lo deja desorientado. No hay arriba o abajo. Simplemente sigue la gravedad.

Simplemente cae.

FZZT

_**Tú nos has llamado. Te contestamos Cazador.**_

FZZZT

FZZT

FZZT

—¡AAH!— Dib abre los ojos de golpe —¿Q-QUE RA-?— se gira a su alrededor y se ve a sí mismo colgando en la nada con ayuda de sus nano-bots; que han formado fuertes tentáculos aferrados a los inmensos muros de metal. Ellos de nuevo lo han salvado de azotar hasta el último nivel en una caída libre sin escalas.

No puede evitar tocarse la cabeza y el tórax para saberse entero. Es cuando nota algo sorprendente. Sus costillas. Su brazo. Su tobillo. Todos. Los tres. No. Todo su cuerpo está completamente al cien por ciento de su capacidad ¿C-como es que el PAK lo reparo TAN rápido? ¡WOW! ¡Incluso estaba recargado en un cien por ciento y los nano-bots estaban completamente alimentados!

Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que-? **KBOOM**

—¡UAH!— grita sorprendido, sintiendo como toda la nave se estremecía por una explosión _¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡MI PRIORIDAD SON LA RESISTENCIA!_ las micro unidades lo lanzaron ochenta y tres niveles arriba, hasta el Nivel Tres Mil Trece. Cayó sobre sus pies sin problemas y sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

No perdió más tiempo y cruzó por la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y desapareció a toda velocidad. Entró al Puerto de Voots derrapando casi seis metros de corrido.

Había fuego por casi todos lados. Ráfagas cruzaban por lo alto y bajo. Algunos Voots volaban incluso sobre el gran hangar y disparaban a naves Irken visiblemente modificadas. Notaba a Irken de baja unidad corriendo entre Soldados que defendían la nave. Científicos y Comunicadores entre ellos, pero también Conserjes de Limpieza, Head Drones, posiblemente incluso Cocineros. Todo era un campo de batalla sin cuartel. Y los únicos culpables de eso eran los de la Resistencia.

Empuño las pinzas lleno de rabia y evadió una granada que le pasó rozando. La explosión que le siguió casi lo hace caer de la fuerza que estremece el piso. Escucha gritos mezclándose con disparos, cosas cayendo, desplomándose en contra de inocentes que no pueden defenderse.

_¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡MUÉVETE! _ Se grita a sí mismo y corre en dirección de un grupo de pequeños Científicos que corren hacia una de las salidas. Tiene que cubrirlos. Tiene que sacarlos de ahí, tiene que- _¿Eh?_ apenas reconoce una pequeña esfera rebotando en el piso justo entre los pequeños Irken y él.

Un fuerte resplandor lo lanza con fuerza en la dirección contraria, estallándolo contra uno de los muros. El eco del golpe hace un eco apagado entre la guerra del hangar. Aun hay más gritos. Aun hay más víctimas.

_¡NO! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_ Se irgue inmediatamente _¡Tengo que salvarlos! ¡Tengo que salvarlos!_ Alza la mirada vacilante, desorientado… sólo para ver que es tarde.

—No…— gime sin aliento. El pequeño grupo de Irken ya no está. Sólo hay sangre, miembros desgarrados y cuerpos irreconocibles… todo en charcos de sangre que hacen patrones violentos en todas direcciones.

Es cómo ver de nuevo los engranes. Girando y girando, apresando el brazo de Mello y jalándolo hacia el interior de su boca de dientes infinitos. Es ver de nuevo su PAK contrayéndose en chillidos inaudibles… es ver la sangre salpicando otra vez… escapando de esa boca afilada como saliva que escurre de hambre… es fallarle de nuevo a Mello…

"—Por favor tenga cuidado con Monc, señor—"

—Lo siento Mello…— gime, dejando escapar una lagrima —Quisiste ayudarme y te deje sólo con la peor de las amenazas… deje que te usara y te desechara… lo siento tanto—

—Sí, deberías lamentarlo maldita basura Irken— CLIC se escucha como le apunta con un láser al que le han quitado el seguro —Porqué hoy se mueren todos ustedes—

FZZT

—Te daré un consejo alíen— Dib mira a su agresor sin expresión. Es más alto que él —Abandonen La Inmensa ahora y su muerte será rápida—

FZZZT

El alíen sonríe con sus dos bocas y sus ojos negros se cierran divertidos —Grandes palabras para una basura de alta unidad como tú—

FZZT

—No tienes idea— le responde fríamente y de un movimiento crea una esfera que lanza a su cabeza haciéndola explotar. Él enemigo cae al piso sin más. Dib activa a todos sus nano-bots y se prepara para darlo todo.

_Lo siento Mello. Te falle. Le falle a todos… pero no más. Ni una víctima más._

Mira con fuerza la explanada que se abre ante él. Está llena de violencia y enemigos. Su semblante se oscurece. Va a terminar con todo. Con todos.

Los nano-bots vibran sobre su cuerpo con fuerza. Es como sentirlos emocionados. Quizás porque es el momento de explotar. De gritar.

De sacar todo lo que ha reprimido por tanto tiempo.

La rabia.

La impotencia.

El odio.

La desesperación.

El desconsuelo.

La soledad.

El abandono.

La traición…

Y los recuerda. A todos aquellos que lo lastimaron tanto. A los que de verdad lo lastimaron. Kes… Pips… Pep y Ka-rl… recuerda lo que le hicieron. Lo que le hicieron a los demás. Como lo usaron. Cómo lo traicionaron. Como lo abandonaron…

Cómo hizo todo por ellos y ellos simplemente lo desecharon…

Y esta vez, lo que se rompe lo deja ser. Lo deja libre. Lo deja gritar. Estallar.

Grandes tentáculos invisibles se unen de los nano-boots. Se irguen con poder y golpean el piso con demencia. Todo resuena y tiembla. Se estremece del poder liberado. Se estremece de miedo.

Y los que son sabios sabrán alejarse de ese poder, a menos de que quieran ser aplastados por él.

Dib se mueve, pero lo siente como flotar. Se ve a sí mismo apareciendo en la gran explanada. Siente disparos que atraviesan su piel y a sus tentáculos lanzándose en contra del enemigo. Cuerpo son cogidos y lanzados demencialmente contra el piso. Sangre estalla en distintas direcciones. Gritos agónicos se funden con granadas que los nano-bots unidos regresan. Todo explota. Todo grita. Todo ruge.

Y Dib está en medio de esa locura. Se contagia de ella. La abraza. La acepta. La regresa.

Un uno de los brazos invisibles se clava al piso. Un estallido de energía surge y las luces generales parpadean y se pierden por diez segundos completos. Todo queda en oscuridad, sólo iluminado por una única fuente de energía.

Dib.

Sus brazos-tentaculares son invisibles, pero se están alimentando de la energía que están robando de la nave insignia. Chispas saltan sobre todos ellos, dándole forma a algo que parece no existir.

Y es cuando las esferas surgen.

Miles de ellas explotan en distintas direcciones. Pero ninguna al azar. Dib puede verlos a todos. Está sincronizado a La Inmensa. Los ve. A todos. Sabe donde están. Sabe que no pueden esconderse.

Y los caza.

Los caza hasta la extinción misma.

Sangre le salpica con fuerza, como un latigazo húmedo de todos lados y ninguno. Sangre de colores irreales salpica. Alguna es acida y llena el ambiente de un olor que lastima al respirar. Gritos y disparos resuenan a su alrededor mientras los evita y se mueve entre ellos como si fuera un ser incorpóreo. Un ser que no puede ser tocado. Derrotado. Detenido.

Ahora sabe que no hay tantos enemigos. Ahora los nano-bots buscan a los heridos, a los que se refugiaban escondiéndose entre escombros o naves. Ahora buscan proteger lo que no pudieron hacer en el pasado.

Los tentáculos apartan a los Irken y matan a los alíens. Los aplastan. Los desgarran. Los extinguen hasta no dejar nada. Algunos Voot rebeldes emprenden retirada; pero las esferas los alcanzan antes de alejarse demasiado y explotan dejando caer escombros en llamas que los tentáculos apartan de los pequeños. Debe protegerlos. Debe rescatarlos.

Debe hacer lo que no pudo en el pasado.

Más cuerpo enemigos se cruzan en su camino. Todos terminan muertos a su paso. Siente latigazos húmedos golpeando su piel, escurriendo por su cuerpo y bañándolo. Casi siente el goteo de la sangre que escurre de su uniforme.

Y no se siente mal por nada de eso.

No siente remordimiento.

Porque es un Irken.

—**¡SEÑOR DETRÁS DE USTED!—** grita alguien.

Los nano-bots reaccionan anticipadamente. Pueden verlo mucho antes de que suceda. Sus millones de unidades enfocan al grupo que está detrás de Dib. Llevan granadas de acido. Sus memorias colectivas aun recuerdan ese diseño.

Es el que uso Ben en Nave Optimus.

El portador de las micro unidades alza una pinza y los tentáculos se lanzan en contra del enemigo. Ellos atacan con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico. Las esferas que contienen el mortal líquido explotan al contacto de los nano-bots.

El acido estalla cerca de Dib, pero no se inmuta ante el dolor. Es bien recibido. Wek pasó por algo mucho peor. Mello murió por algo mucho peor, fue traicionado. Así como él mismo…

Se quita el abrigo que se deshace sobre su piel, que desprende un vapor pegajoso y punzante al contacto. Hacía mucho que no desprendía a sus nano-bots de su piel. Es casi raro recordar todo el dolor, pero no por eso menos agradable. Quiere sentir más de él.

Porqué prefiere sentir dolor a no sentir nada.

Muchos han sentido peor.

Muchos de ellos ya no están.

Wek no está. Mello no está.

Pero él sí.

Y por ellos él hará lo que no pudo.

—**¡MUÉRANSE TODOS USTEDES!—** los tentáculos golpean y aplastan todo lo que no sea Irken. Su PAK se sincroniza con La Inmensa e _infecta_ a todos los Voot aun activos. Los pone en automático con una sola orden: Aniquilar a los alienígenas.

Y lo hacen.

Todos los Voot obedecen a la orden de Dib y se encienden para despegar. Salen de la nave insignia con un propósito. Matar a todas las naves que intenten escapar. Cerrar la huida a los sobrevivientes.

Dar caza al enemigo.

La Resistencia es la presa.

El Imperio el Cazador.

Y nadie ha conocido a un Cazador más hambriento que el Imperio mismo.

Todo sigue moviéndose. Todo sigue explotando. Gritando. Estremeciéndose… hasta que puede al fin notar el silencio. La Computadora Central de La Inmensa no hace otra cosa que conformarlo. Los refuerzos llegaron. Ya están haciendo su parte. Las naves en el exterior hicieron los suyo. Nadie afuera o de los que intentaron salir sobrevivió.

_Eso es bueno_ sonríe un poco, llamando a los nano-bots de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Estos obedecen quedos y mansos. Ya no vibran con energía, sino sumisos y podría decirse incluso satisfechos.

Dib siente que al fin pudo dejar salir lo que necesitaba. Se siente agradablemente cansado. Agradablemente vivo. Se gira sobre sus talones al tiempo que envía a una octava parte de sus nano-bots a investigar las naves de la Resistencia que pudieran aun ser utiles. Necesita su información para decodificarla. Necesita saber si Ben tuvo que ver en este ataque.

No lo sorprendería. Al contrario, una parte de él siente ansias de encontrarse de nuevo para un combate cara a cara. Ben, es después de todo, el único alíen a quien a llegado a considerar como alguien digno. Ben no es un alíen. Ben es su adversario. Al mismo nivel o quizás mayor.

Son rivales declarados desde Nave Prima.

—¿M?— Dib observa que algo le a sujetado del pie. Es uno de los alíens que aplasto a la mitad. Es sorprendente que aun este vivo.

—M-maldita basura…— habla con dificultad, escupiendo sangre purpura de su boca.

—Suéltame, por favor— pide Dib, amable al ver su estado.

—V-vas a pagar por esto… t-todos los tuyos van a pagar…— lo fulmina con sus tres ojos —M-maldito *blg* t-tú no debías estar aquí… esta, esta debió ser nuestra victoria…— Dib se suelta de su agarre y lo mira sin expresión —Soy el Irken más poderoso del Imperio. Mi lealtad es por y para él, jamás lo abandonaría sólo por ser un Exiliado. Regresare todas la veces que me necesite porque estoy orgulloso de ser un Irken ¿Algo más?— pregunta fríamente.

El alíen lo mira con desprecio —Van, van a pagar por lo que nos han hecho… t-todos ustedes…— Dib le aplasta la cabeza. No está de humor para escuchar a un alíen que sólo hablaba del pasado que no pudo cambiar.

**¿Desea que limpie los desechos biodegradables?**

Dib miró el techo por costumbre. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Era mucha la nostalgia por escuchar de nuevo esa voz electrónica… era como sentirse en Nave Prima —Sí por favor. Y si no es molestia, necesitamos un grupo de Médicos urgentemente—

**La alerta ha sido transmitida. Estarán presentes en un tiempo estimado de cinco minutos, Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug.**

Vaya, hacia mucho que Dib no escuchaba su título original —Muchas gracias Computadora Central—

**Gracias a usted, Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug. Pase buena jornada.**

—Igualmente— le regresó el buen gesto, observando cómo cientos de brazos mecánicos surgían del techo y el piso metálico, con pulidoras, mangueras y aspiradoras, que empezaban a recoger todos los destrozos. Entre ellos los cuerpos de los alíens. Todo quedaría listo en cuestión de minutos.

Gira sobre sus talones y encamina sus pasos hacia su Voot. Está sucio. Cubierto en apestosa sangre y lleno de heridas… si Gazlord o Membran lo ven así lo matan.

Pero las palabras del alíen lo envuelven de nuevo.

_¿Vamos a pagar?_ Piensa molesto _¿Qué rayos saben esos alíen de pagar? ¿Tienen ellos alguna idea de todo lo que tenemos que hacer para poder sobrevivir a cada jornada? ¿Acaso saben de los sacrificios que realizamos?_ Empuña sus pinzas con odio _Si están tan rabiosos por haber perdido sus planetas, entonces debieron haberlos cuidado mejor. Debieron abrir sus ojos más allá de lo obvio. Más allá de sus estúpidas vidas de comodidad y rutina. Si sólo van a llorar sobre lo perdido, no voy a gastar mi tiempo con criaturas tan patéticas y estúpidas. Ya deberían saber que lamentarse sobre lo perdido no sirve de nada._

El PAK le avisa que los nano-bots ya están de regreso en su cuerpo. Han reunido todo lo necesario. Eso lo anima un poco y olvida algo de la rabia. Camina entre los escombros con calma, mirando a su alrededor como las maquinas están apagando el fuego y empezando a limpiar todo el desorden que en parte es obra suya.

Mira sus brazos y parte de su tórax. Tiene quemaduras de seriedad, incluso siente un fuerte escozor en el rostro ahora que se ha calmado un poco y puede sentir mejor. Pero no es nada que su PAK no pueda reparar. Estará como nuevo en unas seis horas.

_Cómo extraño a Roi y sus drogas_ sonríe cansado y relajado al mismo tiempo. Guarda las pinzas en los bolsillos del pantalón que aun sigue medio completo y rodea un enorme Voot calcinado. Aun no ha visto a ningún Irken ¿Dónde estarán todos? Había varios cuando llego ¿Estarían bien? Eso esperaba.

En eso se detuvo en seco. Se miro de cuerpo completo. Estaba hecho un asco. Con _"A"_ mayúscula. Además su uniforme estaba casi desecho… si Gazlord lo veía lo golpeaba con ganas ¿Porqué siempre tenía esa fijación con los uniformes? Rayos. Necesitaba asearse. Giró en dirección del área para los Voot de Elites. Entró a su nave que aun estaba completa y no dañada seriamente como la mayoría… ojala a Gazlord no le molestara que su Voot privado tuviera un orificio enorme en el motor… y que se hubiera fundido un poco de los lados…

¿A quién quería engañaba? Iba a culparlo de eso también.

Suspiro amargamente y se quitó lo poco de uniforme que portaba. Entró a la regadera y limpió su cuerpo con cuidado. Su reparación estaba más rápida de lo normal por alguna razón (no que le molestara) pero su piel seguía muy sensible por las quemaduras. Quizás sólo tomaría unos veinte o treinta minutos su completa regeneración.

Salió de la regadera con una toalla sobre la cabeza y otra más larga alrededor de la cintura. Necesitaba un uniforme nuevo… y lamentablemente encontró que sólo tenía los uniformes que usaba en Nave Prima. No había ni uno sólo de Zona Acti—¡AAAH!— gritó al girar y ver a Kes en la entrada que daba a su habitación-baño-lavandería —¡Kes, rayos! ¡Casi me sacas el squeedly-spoosh del susto!— se sujeta la frente medio histérico —¿Cual es tú problema? ¿Qué no sabes tocar antes de entrar a los Voots de los demás? ¡Aug, maldito susto me has dado!—

Ella lo mira con aire resuelto —No tengo porque hacerlo. Eres un Exiliado. Tus derechos y privilegios se fueron al caño de basura cuando la actualización fue oficial— habla con una desagradable obviedad.

Dib la mira bastante feo. No necesita que ella venga y se lo recuerde —¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo— le habla severo y sin ganas de continuar charlando de algo irrelevante. Tiene que regresar con Gazlord y Membran para tratar de convencerlos de nuevo… uh, y suplicar por qué no lo maten ya que se fue sin permiso.

—Yyy… ¿A dónde vas?— in quiere ella interesada —Por qué no deberías estar hoy aquí para empezar. Se supone que tú Exilio aplicó desde el inicio de jornada— lo mira completo.

Él le da la espalda y termina de secarse la cabeza y antenas —No te interesa a dónde voy y si sigo aquí es por mis propias razones. Ahora déjame en paz. Conoces la entrada y salida— la mira sobre el hombro —Así que fuera de mi Voot. Ahora—

Si esa orden la captó, Kes ni se inmuto. Simplemente se limitó a seguirlo viendo fijamente —Un Exiliado dando órdenes a un Irken Elite como yo, una Invasora. Jum, ver para creer— hace una pausa —Veo que tú cuerpo se está regenerando del acido… muy rápido… demasiado…— estrecha la mirada —¿Y… qué has estado haciendo, eh?—

Dib la mira desagradablemente incrédulo —¿Qué no te vas a ir? ¡Te dije que estoy ocupado!—

—¿Ocupado con _qué_?— lo mira suspicaz —¿A dónde planeas ir?—

Él se gira con fuerza y la encara con mal gesto —No sé qué has escuchado y ni me importa. Fuera de mi nave, Kes ¡Ahora!— demanda señalando la entrada.

—Así que alguien sabe algo ¿M?—

—¡AUG, KES, SOLO LÁRGATE DE MI NAVE AHORA!—

—Eres un Exiliado, nada es tuyo—

—¡Está nave lo es! ¡La compre con mis propios monies!—

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? ¿Acaso pilotearla a algún lugar dónde NO deberías estar, eh?—

—¡Qué! ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Yo llevo a MI nave a donde YO quiera!—

—¿Acaso en busca de la Resistencia, mm?—

Okey. Dib se quedó en blanco —¿Qué cosa?—

Ella se ve sumamente molesta —¡No creas que no lo sé! ¡Has estado rompiendo la ley de Irk!—

—¿QUÉ?— él se pasmado antes de hacer su gesto colérico —¿Yo? ¿YO ROMPIENDO LA LEY DE IRK?— estalla cómo nunca —¡CUIDA TÚ LENGUA INVASOR!— le previene con todo su orgullo herido. Todo lo que ha hecho. Todo en lo que le ha servido al Imperio… todo lo que ha sacrificado y sangrado por el… por ella… y aun así, aun así ella viene y…

Eso lo enfurece.

Lo enfurece cómo nunca.

—¿O qué Di-bug?— lo reta ella.

Él más alto la observa con frío odio —Tú no quieres saber cómo soy cuando nada me detiene— le advierte, sintiendo cómo los nano-bots vibran, pero no con fuerza, sino como… si quisieran evitar un enfrentamiento. Pero Dib no hace caso de ellos. Está lleno de una rabia, de un dolor, de una humillación tan grande que lo ciega por completo. Mira a la Invasora casi con desprecio —Y Kes, si mal no recuerdo, _tú_ no eres _quien_ para hablar sobre la Ley ¿O me equivoco?—

Esa sola frase parece al fin calar hondo en ella. Le mira apenas con sorpresa antes de llenarse de una rabia tan grande como la de él.

—Cuida sabiamente tus palabras _Exiliado_— escupe con veneno —Por qué nunca ¿Me escuchas? Nunca voy a aceptar que alguien de alta unidad sea mejor que nosotros— se auto-señala con fuerza —Nunca un Irken de alta unidad será mejor que nosotros ¡Todos ustedes son idiotas buenos para nada! ¡Tú y los que son como tú sólo se sientan a ver como nosotros hacemos el trabajo pesado mientras se reclinan sobre sus cómodos asientos! ¡Tú no eres el Irken más poderoso del Imperio, sólo eres un Defecto que salió del drenaje de Foodcourtia!—

—**¡KES!—**

La nombrada y Dib se giran a la puerta. Tenn está ahí. La mira terriblemente ofendida.

—I-invasor Tenn, señor, y-yo, yo solo— la Irken de ojos violetas no termino lo que deseaba expresar. Tenn se le adelanta y le abofetea con fuerza.

Dib está tan sorprendido como Kes. Ninguno esperaba eso. Pero ella se ve profundamente dolida.

—¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese para un Irken de Rango Superior cómo el Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug?— Tenn la mira con una fuerza increíble. Es como ver a Gazlord y Membran juntos y eso es ya decir mucho. Dib está completamente mudo.

—Entrar en un Voot de un conciudadano de nuestro Imperio sin el mínimo respeto a sus posesiones— continua Tenn, cruzándose de brazos —Alzar la voz en contra de alguien más alto que tú. Utilizar un lenguaje completamente antisonante y ofensivo. Expresar una ideología **Tabú** en nuestra sociedad y sin mencionar las leyes que has roto con todo tu comportamiento insurrecto— su expresión se hace más severa. Casi peligrosa —¿Es esa la clase de ejemplo que te he dado, Irken Elite Invasor Kes? ¡Responde!—

La nombrada baja la cabeza y niega con sumisión.

—Fuera de mi vista— la fulmina con desprecio —Seguiremos esta conversación en otro momento—

—S-sí, señor— gime Kes y sale inmediatamente.

Tenn se ve peligrosamente feroz —¡No quiero escuchar tus balbuceos ahora!— ruge en alto. Dib se ve confundido… hasta que ve a Skoodge asomarse tímidamente por la puerta.

—Um… está bien…— habla con voz nerviosamente aguda —P-p-pero ¿No crees que eres muy dura c-c-con ella? E-estoy seguro que a Di-bug no le importa ¿Verdad?— lo mira con apremio.

—No. La verdad no me moles—

—**¡SILENCIO AMBOS!—**

—¡S-SI SEÑOR!— chillan Skoodge y Dib.

—Esta clase de comportamiento no tiene tolerancia— se gira ferozmente ella a su compañero —¡Eres muy suave con todos los nuevos Skoodge, por eso no te respetan y hacen lo que quieren!—

—S-s-si señor— asiente nervioso el aludido.

—Y tú— Tenn mira a Dib con la misma fiereza —¡La ley existe por una razón! ¡El Sistema funciona por una razón! ¡Te guste o no!—

—¡SI SEÑOR!— el más alto no puede evitar retroceder un paso. Tenn no es Gazlord o Membran… pero sin duda es peor que ellos dos juntos. Puede sentirlo hasta el PAK.

La única hembra los mira con odio antes de suspirar profundamente. Se alisa el uniforme con casualidad —Esta clase de comportamiento en público es tan vergonzoso— habla en voz alta para nadie en particular —Siempre hay que marcar limites. Los nuevos tienden a creerse mucho con facilidad. Hay que educarlos, disciplinarlos para que se puedan volver en un buen ejemplo— alisa un poco sus antenas y se aprecia más relajada —Así que…— mira a Dib —Te quedas a la fiesta—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Vas jugar a que no me escuchaste?—

—¡NO, SEÑOR, CLARO, SEÑOR!— Dib responde histérico —¡LE ESCUCHE FUERTE Y CLARO! ¡Yo. Fiesta. Quedarme. Entendido!— remarca nervioso.

—Muy bien, te vemos mañana— sonríe ella como si nada hubiera pasado —Quiero presentarte a varios de nuestro grupo. Hasta entonces— le guiña un ojo y se retira con una calma impresionante.

Y es sólo cuando Tenn se ha ido que Skoodge decide entrar… parece asustado de seguirla.

—Tenn es aterradora— suelta Dib sin darse cuenta.

—No tienes una idea— tiembla Skoodge —Tienes suerte de que los Comandantes Gazlord y Membran sean tus superiores, ellos se ven más… uh, estables, creo—

—Sí, estables, ya lo creo— Dib traga el aliento —Ya lo creo que son estables—

Skoodge parece recordar algo —Oh, vi tú pelea Di-bug. Realmente sorprendente— sonríe mirándolo.

—¿De verdad? Gracias— sonríe Dib, hincándose sobre una pierna para estar más a su altura.

—Tienes grandes habilidades—continua Skoodge —Todos están muy sorprendido. Eres el único Irken registrado en toda nuestra historia con esas habilidades. Lo sé, acabo de buscarlo y no encontré nada— amplia la curva en sus labios.

—¿Te parece? Significa mucho viniendo de ti— se sonroja el más alto —Pero realmente no es nada. Sólo manipulo mi energía PAK, es todo—

—Oh, no. No digas eso. Eres muy amable—

—No, tú eres el amable— Dib le observa con cariño —Es genial que alguien piense eso de mí—

—¿De verdad?—

—Claro—

—Gracias—

—Igualmente—

Skoodge y Dib se mirar y se sonríen mutuamente con cálida calma.

—**¡SKOODGE!—** se escucha a Tenn.

—**¡DI-BUG!—** se escucha a Gazlord y Membran.

Los nombrados dan un salto sobre su lugar y responden histéricos un **—¡VOY, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!—**

El Invasor sale volando del cuarto y Dib toma el primer juego de pantalón y camisa que ve antes de correr detrás de él.

Skoodge es el primero en cruzar la compuerta de entrada y el más alto un segundo después de él. Tenn (rodeada de varios Invasores qué miraban a Dib con descarado interes) estaba con ambos Comandantes a su lado (quienes tenían a Grechel y Sarra a sus espaldas). Ninguno de los tres tenía buena cara.

—¿QUÉ TANTO HACÍAS ADENTRO ESTÚPIDO?—

—¡Lo siento Tenn, sólo estaba hablando con Di-bug y AUGH, eso me dolió!—

—¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS ESE ESTÚPIDO UNIFORME DE ZONA INACTIVA?—

—¡E-es que el otro se daño por la pelea Gazlord y AUGH, juro que fue un accidente!—

—¡Vámonos Skoodge, los demás esperan!—

—¡S-si, perdón!—

—¡Maldita sea contigo Di-bug!—

—Vasta Gazlord, los demás esperan. Retirémonos por el momento… y por tú bien estarás ahí cuando gire mis ojos Di-bug—

—¡S-sí, claro, no iré a ningún lugar sin permiso otra vez Membran!—

Skoodge siguió inmediatamente a Tenn y Dib hizo igual con ambos más altos… pero alcanzaron a mirarse por última vez. Se sonrieron y se despidieron apenas lo justo… porque si sus respectivos _superiores_ los pescaban mirando a otro lado, los mataban. Literalmente.

Dib termino siguiendo a Gazlord y Membran (con Grechel y Sarra cerrando la comitiva) por toda la destruida explanada que seguía en limpieza, pero ahora no sólo por las maquinas de la nave, sino por cientos sino miles de pequeños Conserjes de Limpieza que podía ver esparcidos en el enorme espacio. Algunos codearon a sus compañeros y lo señalaron descaradamente. Algunos murmuraban un poco en alto. Otros no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente.

Dib bajó la mirada incomodo. Ser el centro de atención nunca le gusto.

Y todo no hizo nada más que empeorar.

Al principio fueron los pequeños Conserjes… después empezó a ver a varios grupos de Soldados que se desplegaban por todos lados para un patrullaje completo. Nadie dejaba de mirarlo fijamente cuando pasaban del grupo de altos. Nadie dejaba de señalarlo, mirarlo y de murmurar.

Dib quería meterse dentro un gran agujero oscuro y no salir de ahí jamás.

El grupo de Elites de alta unidad siguió sin detenerse. Nadie hablaba y Dib supuso que era porque los dos más altos estaban furiosos con él. Aun no tenían sus auras de rabia expuestas, pero sin duda las estaban guardando para después… cuando estuvieran a solas y nadie fuera a escuchar sus gritos de dolor y agonía. Mucha agonía. Mucha, mucha agonía.

Quizás su oportunidad ya se había perdido por completo gracias a lo que había hecho. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Dejaron el gran puerto de Voots y se adentraron a uno de los pasillos principales. Entraron a un elevador y salieron de él sin palabra alguna. Siguieron el largo corredor que Dib empezó a reconocer mejor. Estaban llegando a la sala de seguridad donde Torke lo había casi cargado cuando regreso de su día de permiso.

Era la sala dónde Gazlord y Membran hablaban de lo que nadie debía saber o escuchar.

Lo estaban llevando al punto ciego de La Inmensa. Él único que no era regido por los Terribles Más Altos.

Él lugar que les pertenecía por completo.

_Esto no puede ser nada bueno._

Llegaron a la habitación en cuestión. El sistema de seguridad se activo y todos se registraron con la rutina que Dib había visto antes. Las compuertas se abrieron y pudo ver a Kiif, Rodd, Viter, Torke y Elvis. Los cinco estaban de pie… esperándolos.

Cuando las compuertas cerraron, todo se desato.

—Así que te divertiste ¿M?— Membran se giro de inmediato a verlo. Estaba furioso. Su aura letal empezaba a hacerse tan nítida como el aire que respiraba. Gazlord también lo fijó, con sus ojos ámbar brillando de odio y su aura poderosa y sofocante peor que muchas veces.

—B-bueno— el ojivioleta no se atreve a sonreír ni por accidente —Yo no diría que fue precisamente divertido y—

—¿A dónde planeabas ir en tú nave?— intervino Gazlord.

Dib lo mira confundido —¿Ir? ¿Yo? A ningún lado ¿Por qué debe-?— ni termino la pregunta. Los dos más altos lo encaran con rabia desmedida. Como si les hubiera mentido o insultado de una forma horrible.

—¿No planeabas ir a ningún lado porque no pensabas hacerlo?— inquiere Gazlord. —¿O porqué fuiste descubierto antes?— cuestiona Membran.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?—

—De que estabas planeando dejarnos desde el principio— le escupe el Soldado más alto.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Gazlord? ¡Yo no estaba planeando nada!—

—¡Sólo usarnos para hacer tiempo y esperar a la Resistencia!—

—¿Qué yo _qué_?— Dib se ve completamente incrédulo —¡Membran, yo no-!—

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIR!— estalla el Comandante de Armada —¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO EN MI CARA!—

—¡No estoy mintiendo!— Dib cierra sus puños ofendido por tal acusación —¡Yo no planeaba ir a ningún lado! ¿Porqué debería hacerlo si lo único que quiero hacer es seguir aquí?— siente que se rompe —¡Yo sólo quiero estar en el Imperio! ¡Ser parte del Imperio! ¡Servirlo! ¡Protegerlo! ¡Serle útil!— algo se rompe —¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO EN ESO? ¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO EN QUERER PROTEGER AL IMPERIO?—

—**¡BASTA YA DE TUS INSANIDADES!—** estalla Membran, dando un paso hacia él con rabia —¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI FUERAS EL ÚNICO QUE HACE ALGO!—

—¡NO DIJE ESO! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON MIS PALABRAS A TÚ CONVENIENCIA!—

—**¡CUIDA TÚ LENGUAJE HACIA MI PILOTO COMUNICADOR!—** lo previene Membran **—¡ESTÁS HABLANDO CON UN IRKEN SUPERIOR! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDES SER NORMAL?—**

Dib se ve sumamente ofendido. Terriblemente como nunca. El desafió estalla en sus ojos y cierra sus puños hasta lastimarse. Ha tenido suficiente. Suficiente.

—¿Normal?— sisea con desprecio —¿Qué puede saber un grupo de Irken de alta unidad como ustedes sobre ser normal?— les escupe con veneno —Yo solía ser normal. Solía ser un Irken normal, hasta, hasta que esto me sucedió— se mira a sí mismo con odio —¡Yo no pedí este cuerpo! ¡Yo nunca quise crecer! ¡YO NO PEDÍ SER COMO USTEDES! ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA SER NORMAL! ¡SER _ESTO_ ES LO PEOR QU-!— el sonido mudo de su piel desgarrándose parece quedar suspendido en el tiempo. Dos profundos cortes en su mejilla abren su carne y la sangre brota rápidamente, goteando por el cuello de su camisa negra y humedeciéndola.

El dolor es punzante. Pero nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

Membran en cambio parece haberse lastimado la pinza por la fuerza que había ejercido al atacarlo. Su guante izquierdo tiene manchas frescas de sangre y sujeta su muñeca como si doliera —No te atrevas a terminar esa frase _**jamás**_— habla con veneno y odio, observándolo con un desprecio infinito —Negar lo que eres es negarnos ¿Insinúas acaso que ante tus ojos no somos nada? ¿Acaso que somos peor que esa maldita escoria alienígena?—

Dib lo miró sin expresión _Estoy harto de ellos. Harto _—¿Sabes qué Membran? — Sabe las consecuencias de insultarlo _**—Tómalo como quieras**_**—** giró y les dio la espalda. A perdido la oportunidad por la que estuvo trabajando.

—**¡DI-BUG!—**

Grechel y Sarra le bloquearon el paso de inmediato. Lo miran suplicantes. Con apremió de responder al llamado de Membran.

—**¡NO TE ATREVAS A IRTE!—**

_¡Déjenme en paz!_

—**¡DI-BUG!—**

BLITZ

—¡YA DÉJAME EN… paz?— Dib miró a su alrededor —¿Uh, qué, cómo, dónde estoy?— parpadeó incrédulo y la quijada casi se le disloca del shock.

Estaba en el Observatorio.

En el Observatorio… a casi quinientos niveles de dónde se suponía debía estar…

Se llevó las pinzas a la boca y miró el negro espacio que le rodeaba. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Cuándo fue qué-? Pero si estaba justo en- ¿Qué no Membran le estaba-? ¿Grechel y Sarra no lo-?

Y entonces un CLIC de comprensión lo golpeó con fuerza.

Se había teletransportado.

Él. Se. Había. Teletransportado.

—Oh, wow— enmudeció perplejo… hasta que una sonrisa estúpida se curvo en sus labios con descaro _¡Me puedo teletransportar! ¡OH, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!_ empuño sus brazos al aire y… pausa mental para recordar algo más —Oh, rayos— bajo su pose de gloria y su expresión se torno tan horriblemente decadente que simplemente se dejó llevar y tomó asiento en el piso sin esperanza alguna.

Si. Podía teletransportarse… pero lo había hecho justo frente a Gazlord y Membran.

_Oh, mierda…_ se frota el rostro con ganas de arrancárselo _Galáctica mierda…_ y entonces recapacita en algo _¡Pero no es culpa de ustedes!_ Les dice sinceramente a sus pequeños nano-bots como para tranquilizarlos _¡No se preocupen! ¡Ustedes hicieron bien, es una nueva habilidad que nos dará una gran ventaja en el futuro!_ Cerró los ojos pensando en ellos con cariño y ellos vibraron tenuemente como diciendo un _"Lo sentimos, amo"_.

Pero es que no era su culpa. Dib sabía que ellos sólo habían pensando en él. En protegerlo… ¿Cómo podrían ellos imaginar lo terribles que eran esos dos más altos? Por supuesto que no era su culpa… pero oh, bueno. Batallaría luego con la rabieta de esos dos adictos a la violencia.

Eso le recordó su mejilla y se la tocó con cuidado. Bien, ya casi estaba sanando por completo. Suspiró más a gusto y perdió la mirada en el negro mar espacial, lleno de estrellas tintineantes entre nebulosas de multicolor.

Al menos él y sus nano-bots pasarían un rato agradable antes de que Gazlord y Membran lo encontraran y vinieran a molestarlo con sus idioteces.

Pasó una hora muy agradable hasta que el DING de la compuerta interrumpió el apacible silenció. Dib no se giró a ver quién era. Los nano-bots ya lo habían reconocido. Le sorprendió bastante verlo a él, pero no por eso su desagrado se borró —¿A qué viniste Elvis? No tengo ganas de regresar— seguro Membran le había dicho dónde estaba. Pero le sorprendía que lo enviaran a él. Esperaba a uno de los Comandantes o a Sarra y Grechel. Era obvio que ellas eran las favoritas y las verdaderas _segundas_ de Gazlord y su igual.

—Wow, wow. Calma ese carácter Di-bug o te harás un ceño tan feo como el de Elite Gazlord—

Dib no puede evitar soltar una risilla —Te va a matar si se entera— sonríe con calma, mirando como el Elite-Invasor toma asiento a su lado en el piso. Entonces nota con sorpresa que lleva una caja de cerveza de POOP.

Y más sorprendido se queda cuando Elvis saca dos botellas y le ofrece una —Yo no bebo— le dice en el acto.

Elvis abre ambos envases de tapa-rosca —Si, yo decía lo mismo cuando era _normal_— ofreció de nuevo la botella —¿De verdad estás seguro que no necesitas un trago? No es romper las reglas si te mantienes en el margen de cinco, ya sabes cómo es la ley de los dos años—

Dib sabe a lo que se refiere. Ningún Irken es considerado adulto hasta los dos años. Realmente nunca había pensado en esa ley, aunque es una de las básicas del reglamento. Es muy sencilla en realidad, sólo se compone de dos prohibiciones muy concretas: Uno) Ningún Irken menor debe beber más de cinco cervezas hasta su mayoría de edad. Dos) Ningún Irken menor debe bailar por ningún motivo hasta la mayoría de edad.

Es una pena pero no muchos la respetan, pero no es como si fuera algo de temer. Es una de las pocas reglas sin castigo. Romperla no amerita nada. Ningún tipo de reprimenda se ejerce… está casi por pura y mera formalidad.

Pero los Invasores se la toman muy en serio. Son el grupo de Irkens que más respeta las reglas, porque son el ejemplo del Imperio. Sólo que ellos la practican de forma diferente, le llaman "Etapa de Prohibición". Cada Invasor de nuevo ingreso la lleva a cavo; por los primeros dos años en servicio, aun si ya son mayores de edad, no beben más de cinco cervezas y no bailan. Es una práctica que se toman muy en serio. No es mucho por la ley, sino que habla de tener carácter. De no ser mejor a los demás, sino un ejemplo a los demás.

Pero Dib no es un Invasor… de hecho es un Exiliado que apenas es un Irken… y últimamente le han pasado cosas bastantéate desagradables… 

_Basta muy desagradables _mira la bebida sólo tres segundo más —Dame esa botella— resopló y le dio un trago… que termino con la mitad del contenido —Wow *cof* es algo fuerte *cof*—

—Descuida— sonríe Elvis dando un gran trago a su botella —La lengua se te duerme después de la segunda botella. Entonces todo te pasa directo y sin problema—

—Que bien— bromea el ojivioleta, mirándolo con interés —¿Y que viniste a hacer aquí? Porqué no creo que sólo a ofrecerme una bebida— muestra la botella un poco antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo.

Elvis exhala cansado y mira el espacio —¿Sabes? Puedo entender porque te gustan tanto— señala con la cerveza las estrellas —La libertad de navegar en el espacio, sabiendo que eres libre… que ya no eres más un _don-nadie_— toma un sorbo y sigue con la mirada un cometa —Yo fui como tú. Era un Conserje de Limpieza, pero no en Foodcourtia o en un asteroide basura como la mayoría. Yo estaba en Devastis—

—Pase directo— sonrió Dib.

Su acompañante rió un poco —Si. ¡Ya lo creo que sí! Sin duda estar en Devastis te facilita las cosas— suspira —Pero bueno… Los exámenes son cada siete años y yo tenía apenas dos semanas cuando el momento llego. Fui el tercero en la fila al día siguiente— lo mira sonriendo ampliamente —Pase el examen con mi vida en ello. No deseaba volver a ser un Conserje, primero muerto— baja la mirada —Tú sabes cómo es eso…—

—Ya lo creo— el más alto hace una mueca y bebe de nuevo.

—Entonces me volví Invasor— continua Elvis, retomando su relato y recuperando su sonrisa —El mejor día de mi vida— y guarda silencio… su rostro enmarca como se ha perdido en ese momento del pasado que no va a regresar jamás —Mi primer año fue genial ¿Sabes? Me encantaba mi trabajo… era alguien… era útil a mi Imperio… yo era un Invasor…— su rostro se ve vivo como nunca y entonces se ensombrece, como si lo más vital de su cuerpo hubiera sido robado —Pero… entonces comencé a crecer…— hace una risa malsana —Al principio pensé incrédulo que era genial, ser un poco más alto…— se frota el rostro casi abrumado —Pero no me detuve. Para cuando me di cuenta me estaban llevando a la Inmensa y Elite Gazlord estaba frente a mí, mirándome… trate de disuadirlo, trate de hacerlo entender de que _esto_— se mira —_Esto_ no era lo que _yo_ era, yo, yo…— dobla sus rodillas y apoya en ella sus codos para esconder entre los brazos su rostro —Elite Gazlord terminó pateándome el trasero como nunca nadie lo hizo… aun sigo preguntándome como rayos pasó eso, maldición, yo era más fuerte que él entonces—

—Descuida, entiendo eso perfectamente— suspiró Dib con desagrado —Conmigo barrió el piso. Nunca nadie me había dado tremenda paliza en mi vida. Que no ha sido mucha pero…— bebió de su cerveza —Es decir, yo era más fuerte y literalmente me pateó el trasero, maldición ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso suceda? Además yo-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?— pregunta al ver cómo Elvis lo mira sorprendido.

—¿A ti también te hizo lo mismo?— el de baja unidad se ve sin aliento.

—Si—

—¿Elite Gazlord barrio el piso contigo? _¿Contigo?_— lo señalo descaradamente —¡No inventes!—

—No invento, lo hizo—

—¡No!—

—Si—

—Pero tú...—

—Lo sé—

—Wow—

—Ya lo creo—

—Bueno— Elvis bebe un trago largo —Si puedo decir algo a nuestro favor, es que Elite Gazlord tiene un grado de Invasor—

Dib escupió lo poco que había bebido —¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Es _eso_ posible? ¿Se puede tener un grado de Invasor y no serlo?—

—Lo sé, uno no lo imaginaria posible y, espera lo más loco de todo, Elite Membran también lo tiene— continúa Elvis y Dib apenas y puede respirar —Me lo dijeron Tenn y Skoodge. Ella estaba cuando Elite Gazlord hizo su examen Físico-PAK y él cuando Elite Membran hizo el de Mental-PAK— bebe un poco —Vinieron de visita a la Inmensa para ver si no me había auto-desactivado manualmente y—

—Tenn es aterradora— intervino el más alto sin querer. Y Elvis sólo lo miro con un horrible entendimiento —No tienes idea. Elite Gazlord es un smeet de primer ingreso comparado a ella, créeme. Nunca, JAMÁS, la has enojar, en tú vida se te ocurra hacer semejante estupidez— gesticula exageradamente —Créeme, sé de lo que hablo, he visto como terminaron algunos—

Dib asintió —Tenn ahora mismo está enojada con Kes por algo que me dijo y—

—¡Espera!— el de baja unidad se vio incrédulo —¿Kes? ¿Conoces a Invasor Kes? Wow, no inventes ¡Ella es genial!—

—¿Te parece?— lo mira el más alto incrédulo. Aun está molesto con ella por lo que dijo y no piensa reconocer que lo es.

—¡Ya lo creo! Invasor Skoodge y Tenn sólo reconocen a un grupo mínimo como digno. Kes está entre ellos y es la favorita de ambos— bebe un trago —Elite Gazlord la quiere y tiene el ojo puesto sobre ella desde antes que aprobara sus exámenes oficiales en Hobo Trece. Ella es todo lo que cualquier Irken debe ser. Es fuerte. Feroz. Competitiva. _Obediente_ al rango de altura— bebe de nuevo —¡Elite Gazlord ha tratado de hacer que todos los Invasores lo dejen saber de sus progresos, pero ninguno quiere hacerlo y siguen haciéndolo con los dos idiotas! Ella es la única que se reporta con él, le dice cuando hará caer su planeta asignado y hasta un reporte le entrega— da un trago —No tienes idea de lo que eso significó para él. Está harto de tener que degradarse y suplicar porque Rojo le diga sobre los avances de Ruina Inevitable II— termina su botella y toma dos, una la ofrece a Dib quien la acepta —Elite Gazlord tiene a la Armada completamente estancada, aunque nadie lo sabe, Elite Membran se ocupa muy bien de la información— bebe un trago —Y bueno, nuestro Comandante de Armada no puede moverse a tiempo porque Rojo no dice nada y termina con Zonas que deberían ser Inactivas convertidas a Activas que toman hasta meses de labor. Por eso le agrada Kes y la tiene en mira— bebe un trago largo —Te apuesto lo que quieras que, para cuando las cosas cambien, Kes va a ser MUY importante, rayos— niega incrédulo —Si ella comienza a crecer, sería perfecta para la causa—

Dib bebe un sorbo de su nueva botella —Si, ya sé. Irken de alta unidad que son superiores porque así es y será y bla, bla, bla…—

—¿Qué? ¿Elite Membran ya te dijo sobre la causa?—

—No necesito de mucho para saber de qué va _la_ _causa_ de Gazlord y Membran, digo, se ve en el aire— bebe sin mucho ánimo y se da cuenta de algo —Ya se me durmió la lengua—

—Te lo dije— sonríe Elvis.

—Ah, sí ¿Y qué paso cuando Tenn y Skoodge vinieron a ver si no te habías auto aniquilado?—

—¡Ah, sí, es verdad!— recuerda el de baja unidad —Ellos dos son geniales ¿Sabes? De verdad estaban preocupados. Tanto que me dieron permiso para romper la Etapa de Prohibición—

—Wow ¿Tan mal estabas?—

—Pues eso creo, digo, para que me dieran permiso de romper la ley…— se sume de hombros y bebe un poco —¿Sabes? No voy a negarlo… he aprendido muchas cosas al lado de Elite Gazlord y no me arrepiento… pero rayos— observa el espacio —No hay día que no extrañe ser ese pequeño Invasor, ciego a los Terribles Más Altos, por más idiotas que fueran… yo tampoco pedí _esto_… nunca quise ser alto… nunca siquiera soñé con ser como Elite Gazlord… yo solía ser normal, ser alguien… un Invasor…— sonríe quedamente —Solía ser alguien. Solía saber quién era… sabía mi lugar en el Imperio, en Irk, entre Irkens… solía tenerlo todo…— mira su botella sombríamente —Ser de alta unidad me quito eso… me robó todo… ellos no entienden ¿Sabes? Elite Gazlord, Elite Membran, Sarra, Torke, Rodd, Viter, hasta esos debiluchos de Grechel y Kiif, ninguno entiende— bebe un poco —Ellos quieren regir en el Imperio, ser alguien… no pueden entender a los que son como nosotros Di-bug… a los que fuimos creados para servir al Imperio… ellos no saben lo que se siente ver como tus compañeros pelean a muerte por el Imperio, por Irk, por todos los Irken— hace un mal gesto —No saben lo que es verlos caer mientras tú sólo estas sentado en ese cómodo sillón, atado con cadenas invisibles que no te dejan hacer nada, porque la Ley dice que eres alto y que eres muy importante porque podrías ser el próximo Terrible Más Alto—

—Si…— el más alto bebe un trago —Todos miran a los más altos, nadie cuenta a los de baja unidad… a nadie le interesan…—

—Yo hablo de Invasores, Di-bug, Irkens útiles, no de tú insanidad hacia las basuras de baja unidad— sonríe Elvis.

—Estúpido— le sonríe el más alto con el mismo gesto socarrón.

—Sí, algo de eso he escuchado—

—¿Y? ¿Vas a terminar al fin tú relato?—

—Ah, sí, sí…— Elvis parece recordar algo —Y bueno, vinieron a verme, me dieron permiso de romper la ley y luego pedí algo para beber yyy, oh, sí. Fue cuando salió el tema. Me preguntaron cómo eran Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran y pues les dije que no eran los inútiles que creía— sorbe de su botella —Fue cuando me dijeron que ambos tenían grado de Invasor. Todo Invasor hace ambos exámenes Físico-PAK y Mental-PAK, pero ellos tomaron uno sólo, lo cual es obvio. Elite Gazlord es un Soldado, el examen Físico-PAK es mejor para él. Igual con Elite Membran, no creo que pudiera con algo que no fuera el Mental-PAK— asiente con comprensión —No es común que un Elite de alta unidad haga los exámenes de Invasor, pero bueno, aun si los pasa igual no va a ser uno, ya sabes, la Ley— explica algo cansado de saber de ella —Y bueno, Tenn dijo quedar muy impresionada con Elite Gazlord, y mira que hacerlo no es fácil— bebe un trago —Skoodge me dijo algo que la verdad aun me tiene pensando—

—¿Qué te dijo de Membran?— preguntó el más alto, visiblemente interesado.

Elvis lo miró seriamente —Me dijo esto: Cuidado—

Dib lo miró impresionado —Skoodge no es de los que te da advertencias por cualquier cosa—

—Lo sé— asiente Elvis —Por eso la verdad prefiero sacarle la vuelta— hace un gesto medio incomodo —Pero no siempre puedo hacerlo. Grechel siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme enojar y cuando me topo con Kiif no es que ese enano ayude. La verdad no sé como los soportas— bebe de nuevo —Y eso fue todo. No sé que vió Skoodge en Elite Membran, pero sin duda no le gusto—

—Skoodge no es de los que se enemistan por cualquier cosa— Dib pierde sus ojos en las estrellas —Pero Gazlord y Membran son muy ilusos al pensar que pueden engañar a los que viven de mentiras. Los Invasores pueden ver a través de ellos, digo, es obvio, se dedican a derrocar gobiernos alienígenos usando mentiras. No puedes engañar a un maestro del engaño. Quizás no sepan lo que sucede, pero no por eso no van a estar atentos— hace una pausa —Y bueno, no es como si nuestros dos Comandantes sean muy discretos, digo, literalmente despiden sospecha pura—

—Lo sé— asiente Elvis —Tenn, desde que me di cuenta de la verdad sobre nuestro líderes actuales y el Imperio, me empezó a ver diferente. No tiene que decirlo, se siente. La verdad, la relación de nuestros dos Comandantes con los Invasores es tensa, del tipo tolerantemente incomoda— bebe un poco —La verdad eres mi héroe—

Dib lo miró —_¿Qué?_—

Su acompañante lo observó fijamente, con una seriedad poco usual en él —Eres realmente genial Di-bug. No me había dado cuenta hasta que Pips dijo lo de tú insensibilidad dermal controlada. Tú eres como yo, no, tú debiste ser como yo—

—¿De _qué_ hablas?—

—Tú debiste ser un Invasor, Invasor Dib—

—Di-bug—

—¿Eh?—

—Dijiste Dib, no Di-bug—

—No lo hice—

—Sí, si lo hiciste—

—¿De verdad?—

—Sí, lo escuche—

—Mientes—

—No lo hago—

—Mmm, quizás la caja de cerveza que tome antes de venir ya me está haciendo efecto—

—¿Una caja? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso solo bebes toda la jornada?—

—Sólo cuando no estoy _bailando_—

—Ugh, olvídalo, no quiero saber lo que haces—

—Espera, me salí de tema ¿En qué iba? Oh, si… lo digo en serio Di-bug, eres uno de los míos. Eres como yo. Somos del mismo grupo— asiente Elvis —Simplemente las fechas de examen no concordaron con tú activación y aumentaste de unidad, pero sin duda alguna tú debiste ser un Invasor— le da una mirada comprensiva —Y puedo ver cómo te afecto no serlo—

—_¿Qué? _—

—No necesitas fingir conmigo Di-bug— le palmea el hombro amistosamente —Puedo ver atreves de ti—

—No lo creo—

—No, si puedo— continua su acompañante, seguro de sus palabras —Te diste cuenta de que no podías ser un Invasor, ser alguien que da gloria al Imperio, te entiendo por sentirte mal— bebe un trago —Ser Invasor fue lo mejor que pudo sucederme y no serlo es horrible— da un sorbo rápido —Pero eso no te detuvo. Seguiste adelante con el protocolo de Invasor— lo mira orgulloso —Haces la Etapa de Prohibición aun cuando nunca siquiera hiciste la solicitud, respetas la reglas al margen aun cuando podrías tomar ventajas de ellas y sólo mira esas antenas tan horribles sobre tú cabezota ¡Incluso te aceptas como eres aun que te veas realmente feo!— lo sujeta del hombro y lo acerca para darle un abrazo —¡Eres mí héroe!— lo aparta sin soltarlo de los hombros —¡Eres increíble Di-bug! ¡Tú vida está condenada al fracaso y aun así sigues intentando tener algo de la mísera dignidad que te queda y UGH!— Elvis cae de espaldas por el puñetazo que Dib le ensartó en el squeedly-spoosh.

—¿Sabes Elvis?— lo mira el más alto con rabia contenida y el puño erguido, temblándole por continuar con una paliza mayor —Es lindo que pienses eso, pero conserva tus pensamientos para ti mismo y no los compartas _¿Quieres?—_ sisea lo ultimo con veneno.

—Ough… c-claro… e-e-entendido, ough, rayos, que fuerza tienes…—

Dib lo mira hastiado y le ignora. Sigue bebiendo de su cerveza mientras aprecia las estrellas… hasta que once minutos después, Elvis se siente mejor y retoma su lugar sentado a su lado.

—Tienes una fuerza brutal, deberías aprender a controlarla ¿Sabes?— le recrimina.

—Oooh, _créeme_ que puedo controlarla—

—¿Entonces lo has hecho ap…?— lo fulmina —Serás imbécil—

—Me confundes con alguien a quien le importa—

—… ¿Otra cerveza?—

—… Si—

Elvis le pasa la nueva botella y Dib la abre después de beber lo último de la anterior. Después de eso ambos simplemente guardan silencio y sólo se dedican a dar sorbos silenciosos.

—¿Qué opinas del nuevo Voot BWM que salió a venta?—

—Se ve bien—

—¿Sólo bien? ¡Va de cero Quack en un segundo!—

—Pero solo es veloz ¿Dónde está el armamento en ese espacio tan estético?—

—Ah, eres del tipo Voot HUMER—

—No en realidad, sino algo más equilibrado ¿Qué tal el modelo WWF?—

—Bien, creo, si te gustan los lentos y pesados—

—No es lento y pesado. Tiene justo lo que necesitas y va de cero a Quack en sólo cinco segundos—

Y siguieron hablando sobre Voots. Dib no sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevan hablando y bebiendo, porque él apenas estaba en su cuarta botella y Elvis, según contaba por los recipientes tirados a su lado, estaba por la quinceava. Su legua seguía dormida y ya no distinguía ningún sabor.

Su compañero había tenido tenía razón en algo, después de la segunda botella el líquido pasa sin problemas. De hecho apenas lo sentía y… bueno, además comenzaba a sentirse muy relajado. Agradablemente relajado.

Estaba riendo y sonriendo sin esforzarse y sobre todo sin haber perdido su buen juicio todavía. Eso era bueno.

—No, no. Aun así el WWF es mejor—

—Pero sigue siendo lento aun si lo comparas con e-— DING

Ambos se giran a la entrada sólo para ver a Membran con la peor de sus caras.

Sorpresivamente no grita o dice algo. Simplemente fulmina a Elvis con el peor de sus venenos y sin más entra, coge a Dib de la pinza y de un movimiento lo irgue antes de salir con él.

El ojivioleta esta apenas consciente de lo que ha pasado y no reacciona hasta que doblan un pasillo y se detienen frente a los elevadores, dónde, aun sin soltar su pinza, el más alto lo encara furioso —¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con ese idiota?— le espeta colérico.

La lengua de Dib se movió por si sola —¿Qué te pasa? Relájate ¿Quieres? Sólo hablábamos de Voots y bebíamos ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? No estaba haciendo nada malo—

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees!— le espeta el más alto, visiblemente ofendido por tal vocabulario —¡Beber y hablar de estupideces! ¿Eso es lo que esperas hacer de tú futuro y-? ¡MALDITA SEA TIRA ESA BOTELLA!—

—¿Eh?— mira confundido su pinza izquierda —Oh, me la traje sin querer, espera— ubica el cesto de basura e intenta ir a él, pero topa con un detalle que no lo deja avanzar. Membran aun no lo suelta de su pinza. No puede evitar mirarlo confundido —Eeeh… ¿Membran? Mi pinza— la señala, esperando que lo libere.

Pero el más alto simplemente lo mira fijamente sin expresión.

Eso sólo confunde al Exiliado —¿Membran? ¿Pasa algo malo? Te noto muy-—

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien— apenas le dice y literalmente lo jala al interior del elevador que se abre ante ellos. Suben los niveles y Membran simplemente le da la espalda. No le habla. Pero no lo suelta.

Al contrario. Dib siente como su agarre se vuelve más fuerte.

No entiende porque Membran está tan alterado. Parece fuera de sí… cómo si no pudiera contenerse… como si no pudiera ser él.

Algo sin duda lo había alterado de forma increíble ¿Pero qué?

Las compuertas se abrieron y el más alto lo jaló sin tacto. Caminaban a paso apresurado y Dib apremiaba para no quedarse a tras de él. Membran hizo una breve parada en una maquina de POOP sodas, sacó una lata, le quito la botella de cerveza de POOP, la tiro al bote y casi lo golpea en la cara con la lata —_Bébela_— demando peligrosamente —Tú aliento apestas a licor—

—Eh, sí, claro— el Exiliado toma la bebida y el más alto se gira bruscamente para seguir el apresurado paso. Sin soltarlo. Sin explicarse. Sin decir nada.

Dib comenzaba a preocuparse, pero bebió la soda casi de golpe. Alterado o no, Membran era de cuidado cuando se enojaba. Si Skoodge incluso lo había notado, entonces sus sospechas no estaban mal fundadas.

Siguieron de largo (Dib apenas y logró tirar la lata vacía en un cesto que estaba de paso) doblaron tres veces hasta llegar a un largo pasillo que daba a una gran compuerta. El PAK le informó que estaban el área para visititas importantes.

El de baja unidad entendió. Membran lo llevaba a conocer a alguien importante. ¿Es a ese Irken a quien quería que conociera? ¿Un Irken aparte de Gazlord que Membran consideraba importante?

Tenía curiosidad de saber quién podría ser.

Las compuertas se abrieron frente a ellos y de un movimiento el más alto lo jaló al frente y sujeto sus hombros con fuerza (como si quisiera que no escapara) antes de hablar con su clásico tono alegremente casual —Ah, veo que todos están aquí. Gracias por atenderlos Grechel—

Membran literalmente empujó a Dib dentro y este vió como la nombrada se ponía de pie para recibirlos. Sonreía nerviosa y veía al ojivioleta confundida, como si nunca hubiera esperado verlo ahí.

Quizás la razón de su expresión fueran los cuatro Irken que la acompañaban y ahora lo miraban fijamente. Sin duda _eran_ de Membran. Vestían el clásico uniforme de Científicos pero sin el cuello alto, igual que Grechel, Kiif y el resto de los Irken de alta unidad que trabajaban para él en los laboratorios.

—Ah, Di-bug— habló de nuevo el más alto de todos. Alegre y casual como siempre —Son ellos de quienes te hable— _No seas mentiroso, nunca me has hablado de nadie y ¿Quiénes son ellos? _—Por favor pónganse de pie, quisiera presentarles a Di-bug, nuestro Exiliado actual— _¡Maldito hijo de ¿Tienes que decírselos a todos? ¡Ya es en sí es bastante oficial! ¡Deja de ayudarme a que todos me señalen como un maldito experimento mal logrado!_ —No seas tímido Di-bug, saluda— _¡Yo te voy a dar un "tímido" justo en medio del-Eh? _

Dib parpadeó confundido. Los cuatro Irken se habían puesto de pie y se acercaban algo indecisos a él… pero… sus rostros… no, sus ojos… él conocía esos ojos, ya los había visto antes… Ahora los veía mejor. Había tres machos y una hembra… pero esos ojos, especialmente los de ella… eran rosas… eran rojo rosados… como los de…

Quizás fueron las cuatro cervezas que estuvo tomando, pero cuando reconoció a Man, simplemente no pudo evitarlo… la abrazó.

—¡Man, no puedo creerlo!— la estrecha un poco más con cariño —¡Es increíble verte de nuevo!—

—¿A-aun me recuerdas?— susurro ella entre sus brazos. Él se aparto un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida y algo confusa —¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que te recuerdo!—

—¡Oh, Di-bug!— exclamó Man y sin aviso alguno se colgó de su cuello y le beso por tres cinco segundos completos, antes de soltarlo y hacer esa pose tan femenina e inocente que recordaba de ella —E tenido ganas de hacer eso desde hace mucho— sonríe coquetamente.

Dib simplemente esta mudo de la sorpresa, pero quizás de nuevo es la cerveza que estuvo tomando, porque no pudo evitar reír de forma cálida y amable, que hace que todos lo miren fijamente —Man, no has cambiado nada— le sonríe con una sinceridad increíble —Sigues teniendo mucha iniciativa— le palmea cariñosamente la cabeza —Pero te vas a meter en problemas, eso no se hace en público—

—¿Y qué tal en privado?— sonríe ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Dib niega divertido, pero la mira un poco, casi perdiéndose en sus ojos de color rojo-rosado —¿Estas feliz?— pregunta con cuidado. Ella lo mira como si la hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía… pero estrecha su mirada un poco, como si quisiera llorar. Lo abraza con fuerza y esconde el rostro en su pecho —… estoy feliz… muy feliz…— susurra sólo para él. Dib le devuelve el gesto y le abraza con el mismo cuidado que fomentan sus palabras —Entonces eso es todo lo que importa—

—Has cambiado desde la última vez— ella levanta la cabeza y habla de forma más audible —Increíble que sepas hablar— ríe y él con ella.

—Sí, lo sé— suspira —Muchas cosas han cambiado. Pero no sólo en mí— amplia su sonrisa —Man, has crecido bastante—

—¡Gracias!— ella se ve esplendida —¡Oh, es verdad!— parece recordar algo —¡Mira quienes me acompañan!— lo toma del brazo y señala a los otros tres Irken que estaban con ella —Quizás no los recuerdas pero-—

—Son Des y Fary— interviene Dib, sonriendo a los nombrados que se sorprenden visiblemente —¿Cómo han estado?— extiende su pinza hacia ellos —Hace mucho que no los veo, pero han crecido bastante—

—Ah, eh, hola Di-bug— habla con torpeza Des, dando un paso hacia él y estrechando su pinza —Tú también has crecido bastante—

—Gracias, Des— asintió con amabilidad y miró a Fary, que lo miraba sin aliento —Fary, cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿Eh?— extendió su pinza y el nombrado la estrecho con calma.

—Di-bug— asintió con calma —Me parece que casi dos años desde Hobo Trece—

—¿Los recuerdas?— suelta Man casi incrédula.

—¿Cómo no recordarlos?— sonríe el ojivioleta —Nosotros trabajamos juntos en Hobo Trece— amplia la sonrisa —Me da mucho gusto verlos a todos— _Pero también me duele. Porque falta uno de ustedes. Falta Wek._

Se hace una pausa, hasta que Man interviene de nuevo —¡Eh, si!— parece recordar —¡Di-bug espera! ¡Iiggins, ven!— llama al cuarto Irken, que se había mantenido al margen. Cómo si él no fuera parte de ese momento.

—¿Iiggins?— Dib mira al último Científico, que desvía la mirada de la suya.

—¡Sí!— sonríe Man y se suelta de él —Perdona, está un poco nervioso, es todo y— mira a su compañero con molestia —¡Iiggins!— lo llama con apremió y mal gesto —¡Iiggins ven acá!— y va hacia él para cogerlo del brazo —¡Deja de comportarte así!—

—¡No, déjame!— le espeta él molesto, girando su rostro a ella —¡No soy como tú con ese desagradable comportamiento!—

_¿Eh? Esa voz…_

—¿Qué? ¿De _qué_ hablas Iiggins? Sólo nos saludamos—

—¡Eso no fue un saludo!—

_Esa voz…_

—¡Ug, maldición Iiggins! ¡Deja tus celos!—

—¡Yo no estoy celoso!—

_Puedo ver parte de su cuello… _

—¡Oh, claro que no lo estás!—

—¡NO LO ESTOY!—

_Hay cicatrices en él…_

—¡Entonces sólo saluda!—

—¡No quiero!—

_Sus ojos son azules…_

—¡No digas eso después de todo lo que has esperado!—

—¡YO NO E ESPERADO NADA Y-!— Iiggins no termina. El sorpresivo abrazo de Di-bug lo deja mudo. —¿Wek?— susurra el más alto, rodeándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos —¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad estás vivo?— pregunta con ansias locas de una respuesta afirmativa. Dib incluso podría aceptar que le mintiera. Podría vivir la mentira, si con eso recupera un poco del consuelo que necesita.

Porque fue su culpa lo que le sucedió.

Si hubiera matado a Pips antes… si lo hubiera aunque fuera intimidado lo suficiente… Wek no hubiera muerto… Mello no hubiera muerto… ambos seguirían vivos… ambos eran inocentes…

Y murieron por su culpa.

Su culpa.

—Pensé que habías muerto…— lo estrecha con más fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer… como en ese recuerdo donde su cuerpo caía, mientras un tubo golpeaba su cabeza y salpicaba sangre… sangre que formaba un gran charco que se expandía por el piso…

—E-estuve a punto…— responde Wek, abrazándolo por la cintura con tímida torpeza —…. Um, ca-cambie mi nombre legalmente hace un tiempo— añade suavemente.

—Wek o Iiggins, no me importa— Dib lo mira con cariño verdadero. Esta vivo. Esta vivo… y eso es todo lo que le importa —Mientras seas tú, el nombre no importa Iiggins— y quizás fuera algo que él nunca hubiera hecho… pero todo el dolor que Wek o Iiggins había sentido era por su culpa. Todo había sido su culpa.

Sólo quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Qué todo estaba en el pasado.

FZZT

FZZZT

"—_Todo va a estar bien cariño. Mamá lo promete—"_

FZZT

FZT

Y siente como su cuerpo se mueve por si sólo —Todo va a estar bien— sonríe, escuchando su voz lejana al tiempo que toma el mentón de Iiggins y besa su frente —Lo prometo—

FZZT

FZZT

—Di-bug…— susurra Iiggins, acercando su rostro para —¡AUH!— chilla Dib, al sentir cómo literalmente lo han cogido de la barbilla y doblado hacia atrás su cabeza… sólo para encarar a dos ojos ámbar que lo fulminan con un odio terrible. Oh, rayos. Es Gazlord.

—¿Se puede saber _qué crees_ queestás haciendo?—

Oh rayos. Oh rayos. Oh rayos.

—Ngh, s-solo, ugh, saludando, ggh, a viejos amigos— responde apenas. La verdad es que Gazlord no se la está poniendo fácil. Lo tiene bien cogido con fuerza y la dolorosa posición hacia atrás en la que tiene su cabeza no favorece mucho a su habla.

—Suficiente de _saludos_— habla con una frialdad tan terrible que el incomodo Exiliado siente un escalofrío. Esta de verdad furioso. Rayos.

—Okey— responde el de baja unidad y suelta cuidadosamente a Iiggins. Sólo entonces el Comandante de Armada suelta su barbilla y mira con desprecio absoluto al Científico de ojos azules antes de fulminar a su igual.

Membran parece apenas reaccionar de un fuera de línea espontaneo —Ah, hola ¿Ya terminaste con los interrogatorios?— habla en un tono casual y audiblemente torpe.

—¡Sí!— le espeta el Soldado de alta unidad y coge a Dib de la pinza antes de jalarlo fuera.

—¡Ey, espera Gazlord!— el Exiliado apenas reacciona y se gira a los cuatro Científicos con los que una vez trabajo —¡Me dio gusto verlos de nuevo! ¡AUGH MI PINZA-Gazlord, espera!— DING la entrada se abre —¡Hasta luego Man, Des, Fary, nos vemos Iiggins! ¡OH RAYOS, GAZLORD, ESO DUELE, AGH MI PINZA!— DING las compuertas cierran y Dib siente como algo termina de tronar con desagrado en sus pinzas. Fue algo como un suave KRACK.

—¡Gazlord, espera me duele! ¡OUG-UG POR IRK, S-SÓLO DETENTE!— suplica, con lagrimas visibles y sintiendo punzadas estremeciéndolo por completo —¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos? ¡OUG! ¡Suéltame! ¿Porqué estas tan molesto?—

Palabras mágicas.

El más alto para en seco y lo fulmina con él peor de sus odios hasta el momento —¡YO NO ESTOY MOLESTO POR NADA!—

Dib ni se la cree, pero está demasiado adolorido para repelar otra cosa —Okey, bien, no estás molesto, súper ¿Ahora me sueltas? ¡Me duele bastante la pinza!— el gesto de dolor punzante en su rostro es completamente genuino… pero sí el más alto lo escuchó pareció todo lo contario.

Simplemente lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

—Eeeeh… ¿Gazlord?—

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien—

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no de nuevo!— suplica el de baja unidad, pero muy tarde. Es jalado de nuevo, por la misma pinza herida, sin remordimiento aparente de Gazlord —¡Al menos baja el paso! ¡OUGH, estoy seguro que acabas de dejarme sin mi pinza índice!—

El ojiámbar ni le respondió. Siguió jalándolo sin decir nada.

Dib mejor apresuró el paso. Iba a ser el recorrido más horrible que hubiera tenido nunca… e iba a tener que aguantarlo. Gazlord no parecía con el ánimo de soltarlo o, a mínimo, cambiar de pinza.

Llegaron a los elevadores, subieron al primero que abrió, pasaron como ochenta niveles en que el más alto guardo silencio sepulcral hasta que las compuertas abrieron. Salieron al pasillo y siguieron derecho, doblaron tres veces y hasta llegar a un amplió corredor que daba a una gran compuerta al fondo.

El PAK le aviso que estaban en el Gimnasio de Entrenamiento Exclusivo para Elites de alta unidad.

¿Qué rayos hacia Gazlord encaminándolo a ese lugar?

¿Quizás planeaba presentarle a un Irken como Membran hizo? O mejor dicho no hizo. ¿Quién era su favorito de Man, Des, Fary o We-er, Iiggins? ¿O acaso eran los cuatro? No le había dicho nada. De hecho empezaba a tener curiosidad de saber del Irken a quien Gazlord podía considerar importante (tanto que el dolor en su pinza se aminoró un poco).

Y _de hecho_, no dejaba de pensar: Pobres de ellos. Estar en el _buen ojo_ de ambos Comandantes debía ser horrible. Sentía pena, verdadera y autentica, por ellos.

Las compuertas de gran tamaño se abrieron a su paso y cerraron cuando entraron. Estaban en el nivel de descanso. Había varias sillas y mesas a lo largo. Unas escaleras más adelante conducían al nivel inferior donde estaban todos los equipos para ejercitarse.

El Gimnasio no era como las Salas de Entrenamiento, dónde practicabas tus movimientos para volverte mejor. Los Gimnasios estaban más que nada por pura formalidad. Era un lugar donde estirabas tus músculos sin tanta presión, era más que nada un lugar para relajarte mientras ejercitabas. No conseguías nada de ahí salvo mantener tu cuervo en relativa y mísera forma.

Por lo mismo siempre estaban vacios. A los Soldados no les gustaban mucho. Pero era un lugar muy bueno para comer si no alcanzabas lugar en las Cafeterías, tenía su propia Cocina y siempre estaba en servicio.

Aunque Dib notó que en ese momento no había nadie… eso era raro porqu-—¡Ug!— gimió con un escalofrío punzante. Gazlord dejó su pausa al entrar y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo… lamentablemente sin soltar su pinza, que ya de seguro no era más que pulpa magullada.

—Siéntate— le ordeno sin mirarlo y soltándolo en una mesa que estaba al lado de las escaleras que descendían al nivel inferior. Dib no pudo estar más feliz que en ese momento.

Gazlord bajó por los escalones y se perdió de la vista. El ojivioleta se dejó caer en la primera silla y miró su pobre mano magullada. Al PAK le iba a tomar como siete horas restablecerla. Rayos.

En eso lo pensó mejor, recordando como el golpe de energía que había recibido en las escaleras lo sano casi de inmediato… podría funcionar de nuevo.

Generó una esfera de energía con su pinza sana y retiró los nano-bots de la pinza herida (por no decir muerta). Acercó un poco la masa energética, no directamente a su piel, sino de forma casi superficial.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, las micro-ramificaciones entre sus músculos empezaron a responder positivamente al exceso de energía. Era también doloroso sanar tan rápido, pero su carne ya no se veía de un verde-morado y podía percibir como sus huesos estaban siendo reconstruidos velozmente.

Lo último de sus pinzas estuvo resanado por completo instantes después. Las dobló y cerró en puño para probarlas. Perfectas. _Este nuevo descubrimiento será útil_ sonrió, mirando la esfera de energía un poco antes de desvanecerla.

Entonces recordó donde estaba y para qué. Si, era verdad, Gazlord lo había traído para conocer a _alguien_.

¿Quién podría ser ese pobre incauto? _Pobre_ suspiró _Seguro no sabe la que le espera al lado de Gazlord… de hecho, no creo que ni siquiera Iiggins, Man, Fary o Des tengan una idea de lo que estar con Membran puede significar a largo plazo_ suspira de nuevo y mira a su alrededor. No hay nadie. Extraño.

De hecho… desde que formó parte de _El Día Libre de Membran,_ le llamó bastante la atención no ver a ningún Irken. Ni siquiera a Soldados patrullando o mínimo a los Conserjes de Limpieza. ¿Dónde estaba todo el personal? Obviamente había personal en La Inmensa ¿Pero dónde estaba en esos momentos? Era como si literalmente se hubieran desvanecido a su paso.

El sonido de pasos apresurados lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien subía por las escaleras a gran velocidad, como si tuviera mucha prisa.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un Irken de alta unidad (que usaba el uniforme de Zona Activa) surgió de ellas —¡Elite Di-bug!— lo llamó sorprendido, parando en seco y visiblemente agitado —¿S-se encuentra bien? ¿No está herido?—

El más alto estaba la verdad _mudo_ de sorpresa. Reconocía esa voz. Alguien, mientras peleaba momentos antes en el Puerto de Voots, le había gritado que cuidara su espalda cuando le lanzaron acido. Era él. Él era quien lo había intentado ayudar.

Pero… había algo en él…

—¿S-señor?— inquiere el de baja unidad, visiblemente dolido —A-ah, si…— baja la mirada con vergüenza —N-no me recuerda ¿Verdad?—

Su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar… ya lo había visto antes… no sólo su voz era reconocible ahora… ya la había escuchado antes… de mucho antes… ¿Con un abrelatas?

Dib se irguió de golpe —¡Por Irk! ¿Jarry?— exclamó incrédulo y literalmente se fue sobre él para abrazarlo —¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú!— se aparta para mirarlo completo. Le llegaba casi al hombro. Era poco más o poco menos de alto que Iiggins —¡Sólo mírate! ¡Estás enorme!— le sonríe ampliamente con felicidad. Jarry. Era Jarry. Alguien de Nave Prima. Alguien a quien pudo ayudar. Alguien a quien no abandono… alguien a quien pudo salvar y está bien. Está bien. Jarry está bien.

Lo observa con cariño único —La última vez estaba tan preocupado por ti, me da tanto gusto saber que estás bien—

Jarry sonríe tímidamente —¿M-me recuerda entonces?—

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— ríe un poco y añade por lo bajo, sólo para ambos —Ya no has golpeado a ningún jefe tuyo ¿Verdad?— pregunta bastante preocupado.

Jarry se sonroja con fuerza —N-no, señor—

—Y…— Dib no pudo evitar una mayor preocupación en ese tema —Um… ¿De casualidad alguien te ha reconocido? Digamos… cómo el Elite a quien golpeaste—

El de baja unidad lo mira con algo de culpabilidad —Creo. A veces me mira cómo si me reconociera, pero cuando subí de unidad cambie legalmente mi nombre a Jessca, así que aun no me relaciona del todo— hace una media sonrisa con algo de malicia en ella.

A Dib se le hace vagamente familiar ese gesto —Sólo por curiosidad— lo mira no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta —¿A qué Elite golpeaste para qué te enviaran a Ka-cka?—

—A Iiggins—

A Dib no le llegó el rostro molesto de We-er, Iiggins. OH, NO. Le llegó la imagen visual en alta definición de la expresión rabiosa de Membran al enterarse de que uno de los favoritos de Gazlord golpeó _brutalmente_ a uno de sus PAK sobresalientes.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Hazme un favor Jar-er, Jessca— le sonrió con la mejor de sus calmas fingidas —Nunca. _Jamás_. Dejes que Membran se entere—

—Está bien, señor— sonríe el de baja unidad. El más alto toma eso de la mejor forma y le palmea el hombro un poco, pero Jessca hace un gesto punzante.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquiere Dib mirándolo preocupado —¿Estás herido? ¿De dónde?—

Él aludido trata de conservar calma sin mucho éxito —N-no es nada, señor, sólo un rasguño—

—No te creo— lo mira molesto —Siéntate. Quiero que te quites el abrigo y la camisa— ordena serio —Voy a revisarte—

Jessca lo mira decepcionado pero obedece. Se sienta y se quita (como puede) ambas prendas. Es cuando Dib aprecia una herida profunda y aun fresca sobre su hombro izquierdo (y varias más sobre el cuerpo, pero no tan alarmantes). Era una línea grotescamente bien delineada. Había incluso sangre fresca y parte del musculo se apreciaba de forma superficial. Era la clase de herida a las que Di-bug estaba acostumbrado, pero Jessca no tenía su experiencia en batalla. Sin cuidado y atención médica adecuada, podría volverse más que sólo una molestia de horas.

_Él estuvo en ahí_ recuerda molesto _Yo no era el único que estuvo peleando con la Resistencia. Jarry también estuvo ahí. Puso su vida en juego por el Imperio… trato de ayudarme… _—Jessca— le habla con calma y severidad —Tú cuerpo es muy importante. No puedes descuidarlo de esta forma—

El aludido hace un mal gesto —¡Ya no soy un pequeño Irken, señor!— lo mira ofendido —¡Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí! ¡Yo soy fuerte, señor!—

Dib le sonríe con calidez —Podrías crecer hasta el techo, ser el más poderoso del universo y aun así, Jessca, me preocuparía por ti—

El de baja unidad abre sus ojos rojos con fuerza y sonríe… en una extraña combinación de sonrojada felicidad, pena y calidez.

—Voy a sanar tú herida— le informa el más alto, generando una esfera de energía —Esto puede ser algo doloroso, pero sanaras rápido—

Jessca simplemente asintió, aun con esa mezcla de sentimientos en su sonrisa. Dib acercó la esfera a su hombro y comenzó a ver como estaba dando resultado. Eso era bueno. No quería verlo herido. No a él. No a quien salvo.

No a nadie más.

No por él.

Había podido salvar a Jessca. No todo había sido en vano. No todo fue un fracaso… no todo fue una ilusión…

Aun había esperanza.

Aun había un lugar para él.

—Cuando termine— le habló, sonriendo suavemente —Quiero saber todo lo que has hecho. Estoy seguro que cosas increíbles—

—¡Sí, señor!— la expresión de Jessca era increíble. Esplendida, a pesar del dolor que sentía y se esforzaba en disimular.

Dib amplió la curva en sus labios y siguió trabajando hasta que terminó —Lo siento, pero tendrás una cicatriz— se disculpó el más alto. —No importa, señor— sonríe el de ojos rojos, desviando la mirada sonrojado —E-esta herida se parece a la que usted tiene en su hombro, así que no me molesta— admite por lo bajo.

Dib lo mira con cariño y lo toma de la barbilla para alzar su rostro.

FZZZT

"—_¡Mamá! ¡Ya soy grande! ¡No me beses en frente de la gente!—"_

"—Sólo fue un beso de buena suerte. Ahora toda mi suerte estará contigo y todo irá bien. Mamá lo promete—_"_

FZZT

FZZT

Dib baja su rostro y besa a Jessca en la frente —Es un beso de buena suerte— su voz la escucha de nuevo lejana —Ahora mi suerte estará contigo y todo irá bien. Lo prometo—

DING

—Gazlord, aquí estás, quería d- ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?— él grito de Membran sacó a Dib de su ensueño. Se giró de golpe y vió (para mayor sorpresa) que Gazlord y Sarra estaban a su lado y veían al Científico Elite que acababa de entrar con la misma cara de shock que él. De hecho, ahora que lo veía bien, Grechel estaba detrás de Membran con cara de estupor.

¿Por qué sería eso?

—¡GAZLORD!— bramó el segundo más alto a su igual —¡AFUERA. TÚ. YO. AHORA!—

—Está bien— exhaló el Comandante de Armada cansado y salió con Membran. Grechel y Sarra los siguieron en el acto.

Sólo cuando las puertas cerraron Dib se permitió hablar en alto —Me pregunto porque está tan enojado. Ambos en realidad—

—En realidad, es la primera vez que los veo así, señor—

Dib miró a Jessca como si tuviera dos cabezas —¿En serio?—

—Sí, señor— asiente el de baja unidad, empezando a vestirse. El más alto lo pensó un poco… pero la verdad la curiosidad lo picaba —Dime… ¿Cómo son normalmente Gazlord y Membran? Es decir, cómo _son_ con todos en general—

—Formalmente amables— explica el de ojos rojos, colocándose el abrigo —Nunca me ha tocado a mí ó a alguien más, verlos discutir o perder el semblante con nadie—

_O mejor dicho nadie ha sobrevivido para contarlo._

—En realidad, incluso Elite Membran ha sido cortes conmigo—

_Que suertes tienes_ pensó el más alto con pena _Un momento_ recapacitó _¿Es decir que sólo conmigo se comportan como los sádicos adictos a la violencia que de verdad son? ¿QUÉ SÓLO A MI ME PARTEN LA CARA Y EL RESTO DEL CUERPO POR SU PURO GUSTO PERVERSO? __**¿SÓLO A MI ME TRATAN COMO SI FUERA UN ESCLAVO VORTIANO?**_Dib hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa ofensiva _Pero que malditos hijos de la_ prefirió no terminar ese pensamiento. Hizo un gesto cansado y entonces recordó algo —Ah, sí. Espérame aquí Jessca, ahora regreso—

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno, claro señor— el de baja unidad lo mira confundido.

—No te preocupes, ahora regreso— le sonrió frotándole cariñosamente la cabeza —No tardo. Por favor no hagas nada peligroso mientras no estoy—

—¡Ww, yo no voy a hacer nada de eso!— el de menor unidad lo mira intensamente sonrojado y ligeramente ofendido —¡No es justo! ¡Usted me trata como si yo fuera débil, señor! ¡No soy débil!—

El más alto le sonríe cálidamente _Pero no quiero que te lastimes _—Aun si fueras el Irken más alto y poderoso del universo— _No quiero que nada malo te pase _—Aun así, yo me preocuparía por ti— _No podría soportarlo _—Eres muy importante para mí Jessca— _No podría soportar que algo malo te pasara _—Por eso siempre me voy a preocupar— _No soportaría no poder salvarte_ amplia la curva en sus labios haciéndola ver increíblemente gentil —Por eso quiero que esperes en lo que regreso ¿Está bien?—

Jessca lo miraba completamente sin aliento. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un verde oscuro tan intenso que se veía extraño. Cuando habló pareció que lo hizo sin darse cuenta —S-sí, señor—

—Bien, ya vuelvo— Dib se gira y sale del Gimnasio. Sólo para encontrarse con la escena de que Gazlord y Membran lo están fulminando con odio y que Sarra y Grechel también lo miran. Pero con cara de espanto.

Obviamente se estaban gritando mutuamente y al escuchar que las compuertas se abrían dejaron todo para mirar con desprecio al intruso entre sus asuntos _privados._

Cómo si gritar en medio de un pasillo publico fuera remotamente privado.

—Perdón si los interrumpo— sonríe Dib, ya acostumbrado de sobra a sus auras asesinas dirigidas hacia él. Pero estaba de muy buen humor y no iba a dejar que se lo arruinaran.

Quizás aun son las cuatro cervezas que se bebió, pero continua hablando —Sólo vengo por algo y me retiro— Sarra y Grechel lo miran cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate —Membran— Dib mira al Científico, al tiempo que camina hacia él —¿Podrías quitarte los guantes?— le sonrió, al ver su cara de peligrosa confusión —Tú pinza aun está lastimada ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro que no has ido a la Enfermería. Déjame sanar tú herida, seré rápido— promete, sintiendo como la mirada asesina de Gazlord le taladra la nuca.

—¿Y cómo precisamente piensas curarla idiota?— le espeta Membran molesto y con ánimo de gritarle otra cosa, pero al ver que Dib genera una esfera de energía le dedica una mirada de verdadera curiosidad. El Exiliado aprovecha esa pausa y habla —Mi energía PAK puede hacer más que atacar. Sana heridas rápidamente ¿Quieres ver como sucede?—

Palabras mágicas.

El Científico más alto se quita el guante de inmediato —Muéstrame— demanda, pero no tan enojado como antes. El ojivioleta no le hace esperar; toma su antebrazo para alzar su pinza y verla mejor.

Es cuando nota algo extraño. La piel de Membran está visiblemente _magullada_ y _quemada._ Como si hubiera sucedido hace instantes.

No dice nada. Pasa su esfera sobre la herida, mientras la observa sanar.

_Una herida como esa es seria… pero aun así, al PAK no le tomaría más de una hora regenerarla casi por completo en un Soldado. En un Científico podría tomar hasta tres horas o cinco a lo mucho una restauración completa._

Pero su pinza parecía _fresca._ Como si hubiera sido hecha hace pocos minutos. Era como si el PAK no estuviera resanando el cuerpo.

_Pero eso es una locura_ piensa seriamente _El PAK funciona en automático. Reparación corporal automática. Actualizaciones automáticas. Control interno automático. Todo Irken trabaja en automático con el PAK. Un PAK que no hace su labor automáticamente es porque ¿Está siendo alterado manualmente?_ alza la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan con los del Científico por dos segundos completos.

Pero eso es suficiente.

_Si tú PAK no hace lo que debe Membran… ¿Entonces "en que" lo tienes ocupado?_ Piensa seriamente, observando que la herida esta por ser completamente restaurada _¿En qué estás ocupando tú PAK? ¿Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo con Gazlord también? _Esa pregunta lo sorprende y recuerda algo que no había tomado en cuenta antes.

Gazlord… cuando lo conoció no dejaba de atacarlo. Nunca paró de soltarle golpe tras golpe… y repentinamente esos arranques de violencia se han visto disminuidos drásticamente. Incluso en Membran. Ya no ha intentado entrar en su PAK. No ha propuesto nuevos desafíos. No ha intentado nada.

Nada.

Ninguno ha intentado nada.

A gran escala, es decir.

_Mi señal invisible_ recuerda entonces _Cuando regrese de Foodcortia Membran quería esa señal. Quería la frecuencia que te permite ser invisible ante el rigor de los Controles Cerebrales sin ser muerto en el proceso. ¿Estará todo relacionado? ¿La capacidad para manipular el PAK para hacer algo que no debe y la señal para esconderlo de los Controles Cerebrales?_

Dib entonces vió el rompecabezas frente a él. Estaba casi completo. Sólo faltaban un par de piezas.

_Ellos ya se están moviendo_ entiende al fin _Irk será de ellos pronto. Las turbinas de la máquina de su plan están encendidas y el Voot está en marcha. Ellos serán los próximos Terribles Más Altos… me guste o no, ya nada los detendrá. Ni yo._

La herida está completamente reparada —Listo— anuncia con calma —Tú otra pinza, por favor— solicita amable. Membran no se hace del rogar y se quita el segundo guante inmediatamente para extender su brazo al de baja unidad.

Dib observa que el otro brazo esta igual. Quizás solo con las quemaduras, pero están frescas. La seriedad de las heridas en ambas pinzas es alarmante… —Ten cuidado con lo que haces— el ojivioleta mira al Comandante de Inteligencia con una seriedad poderosa —Sé que tú PAK está ocupado. El de ambos. Pero… — sonríe con calma y genera una nueva esfera para empezar a reparar la pinza de Membran —Deben tener cuidado. Ambos son muy importantes. No pueden darse el lujo de tener está clase de _malestares_—

Nadie dice nada o responde nada.

El Exiliado termina la reparación sin mayor contratiempo. Observa la piel detenidamente _Con esto debe de bastar por ahora _—Termine— sonríe al Científico frente a él —Por favor no hagas cosas incensarías—

—¡Yo no soy débil!— le espeta el más alto.

El ojivioleta ríe un poco y mira al comandante de Armada casi divertido —Me sorprende que lo dejes llegar a este punto. No es muy responsable de tú parte—

Gazlord lo observa inexpresivo y peligroso —No deberías tú, un Irken fiel de la Ley, hacer algo al respecto ¿Di-bug?—

El Exiliado le sonríe suavemente. Sabe de lo que está hablando. Sabe que la Conspiración es Tabú. Nadie habla de ella porque no existe. Todos obedecen a los Terribles Más Altos. No hay nadie más que ellos. Todos viven por y para ellos. Todos mueren por y para ellos.

La Conspiración es Tabú porque simplemente no existe. Nadie habla de ella. Nadie piensa en ella. Hacerlo es no ser Irken. Un Irken que no es Irken… es un Traidor.

Y la pena para un Traidor es la Muerte.

No sólo Gazlord y Membran caerán. Sarra, Grechel. Elvis, Torke, Rodd, Viter, Kiif… ellos también caerán por estar en acuerdo.

Dib también caerá.

Por no haberlos detenido.

Por no haber sido leal.

Por ser el peor Traidor.

Por qué él, a los ojos de los demás, sería el peor de todos. Porqué aun sabiéndolo. Aun sabiendo lo que significaba. Aun sabiendo lo que hacia… no hizo nada.

Absolutamente nada.

—Es verdad— asiente Dib, girando sobre sus talones y encaminándolos de nuevo a la sala del Gimnasio —Pero no porque la Ley exista, significa que no puedo preferir a ciertos Irken sobre otros— se detiene en la entrada —Quizás no lo aparente, pero yo soy egoísta— los mira a ambos sobre el hombro —Soy del tipo que se sale con la suya cuando quiere— sonríe amable y cruza el umbral que se abre a su paso.

_Y lo único que quiero es que ustedes dejen a Jessca e Iiggins en paz. A Man, Des y Fary en paz. Quiero que ya no los lastimen. Si para eso, ustedes deben ser felices, no me importa ayudarlos a tomar el Imperio. Sólo déjenlos en paz. Dejen a todos en paz._

_Creo que eso me vuelve en un Traidor horrible. Tal vez soy de verdad el peor egoísta. Peor que Gazlord y Membran._

_Pero bueno… sólo déjenme en paz._

—¿Ya terminó, señor?— pregunta Jessca, caminando apresurado a su lado —No hice nada malo mientras usted no estaba, señor— informa sonriendo y sujetando la manga de Dib a la altura del codo —Me porte bien— añade con orgullo en su sonrisa.

Dib le sonríe cálidamente y frota su cabeza con cariño —Jessca hizo bien— mira a su alrededor y ve que, definitivamente, sólo están ambos. Eso es bueno. Mira al de baja unidad muy animado —¿Tienes hambre? Voy a prepararte algo en recompensa por tan buen trabajo—

Jessca se ve espléndidamente sin aliento. Sus ojos brillan tan intensamente que parecen ser fosforescentes.

—Vamos a la cocina— sonríe Dib y su acompañante lo sigue inmediatamente al destino propuesto.

Una vez ahí el más alto saca ingredientes y recipientes. Jessca lo observa atentamente curioso de lo que hace paso a paso. Comenta en algún punto porque el alimento se ve tan… raro. Dib sólo le pide que sea paciente.

Momentos después, la cocina se llena de un delicioso olor, que motiva al de ojos rojos a probar un poco de la mezcla sobrante en los recipientes… después de hacerlo termina limpiándolos sin problema alguno. De hecho hizo tan buen trabajo, que Dib tuvo que limpiarle el rostro con una servilleta. Jessca hizo un puchero bastante gracioso por eso.

Cuando todo quedo listo el más alto sirvió en dos amplios recipientes las generosas porciones que había preparado. No quería correr el riesgo de que Gazlord o Membran quisieran comer algo y él no tuviera suficiente.

No se trataba de que ellos quisieran comer. Se trataba de que no vinieran a montarle una escena de _Ah, con que nosotros no somos dignos de tu esfuerzo de nuevo ¿Insinúas que no nos tomas en cuenta porque no somos importantes? ¿Quieres decir que nosotros no somos nadie a tus ojos? Y bla, bla, bla…_ Cómo si no conociera a Membran y sus juegos de palabras.

Pero sobre todo… ahora estaba Jessca. Iiggins. Man, Des y Fary Tenía que protegerlos. No podía hacerles lo mismo que a Mello. No podía simplemente creer que todo iría bien y dejarlos a su suerte.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Incluso hacerse de nuevos enemigos… posiblemente, de ser necesario, eliminar a los dos Comandantes actuales.

_Sólo estoy pensando en mis opciones_ se recuerda a sí mismo. Tomando asiento al lado de Jessca para empezar a comer juntos en una de las tantas mesas vacías.

_¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se pusieron así de mal?_

…

…

…

Gracias a todos por la paciencia y me disculpo de nuevo por la larga espera. Los recompenso con 65 páginas en letra doce.

**Mangaka** (HOLA! La verdad discúlpame bastante. Mañana al fin descanso y me pasaré apropiadamente a hacer las cosas al DA. Me alegra bastante que te guste cómo va la historia hasta el momento y sobre todo que ya te estén gustando Gazlord y Membran. Eso me emociona mucho porque hará el final más increíble. Muchas gracias por el maravilloso apoyo y soy yo quien te las gracias por tu increíble trabajo. Eres alguien muy increíble. Gracias.) **maestro jedi** (HOLA! Sí, sí. Ya sé que me la bañe de nuevo. Pero no quería responderte excusas. Es por eso que lo hice de nuevo, no respondí hasta que tuve el capítulo entero y extenso. Y ey! Lo sé, ni yo imaginaba tantos mensajes en respuesta por esta idea medio loca que me cruzo hace años. La verdad alaga y mucho. Sangre, bueno, en este cap hubo sangre. Y mucha. Espero que te haya gustado y de nuevo disculpa el retraso. También gracias mil por todo el genial apoyo) **toaneo07**(Gracias por el mensaje. Espero que este cap también te guste como el anterior) **invaso'rs Queen** (HOLA DE NUEVO! Disculpa esta larga espera de no dar señales de vida. Es agradabñle traerles en compensación este largo capitulo. Espero que les guste mucho y si, me encantó esa introducción de la posible peli. La verdad hasta me emocione de sólo pensarlo XD Muchas gracias por todo el increíble apoyo y me emociona increíblemente que te haya tomado por sorpresa. Espera más de ellas y ojala que este cap te guste como el anterior. El error ya esta corregido, que genial) **irken Dan** (Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo tan grandioso que me has dado. La verdad espero tener tiempo para hacer ese dibujo, pero no puedo, lamentablemente, jurar nada. Creo, espero, que el siguiente cap será el de la fiesta. No prometo un gran romance y una participación tan loable, pero si. vas a estar ahí. Eso ya es un hecho. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Cuídate y espero que este cap te guste como los anteriores. Por cierto, gracias por pasarte a leer mis otros fics. Fue muy amable de tú parte y me gusta como describes a toda tú tripulación. Suena a que la pasan muy bien todo el tiempo y no, descuida, no me han quitado la mano. Cuídate mucho) **ariam18**(Hola! Gracias por el mensaje. Si, es verdad, ese error lo note porque me lo dijeron varios. Fue extraño paro ya se pudo corregir. Gracias a los Dios y a los administradores todo está bien ahora. Pásala muy bien) **Lady Near** (ME DA TANTO GUSTO PODER SALUDARTE OTRA VEZ! Perdona esta larga espera. LO SIENTO! Pero he traído un cap largo. Espero que te guste cómo quedo y sí, yo también adoro las muestras de poder controladas, son tan Di-bug. Sí me preguntas a mi, no creo que sea mucha preocupación las verdades a medias que manipula nuestro héroe… yo le daría más prioridad a la sarta de cosas que le pasan sin sentido y de las que terminan culpándolo. De esas si es inocente. Ahora ya sabes por que Gazlord y Membran no le dieron tremenda paliza por lo de propiedad Irken. El canto de Di-bug será un circulo de misterio, como los círculos en los maizales XD Nadie puede negar que si Kes hizo algo de su vida, fue por Di-bug… y sobre Pips… la verdad es verdad. Si, es un inútil y nuestro héroe le perdonó bastante. La verdad me divertí pensando en la escena donde lo agarran a golpes. Lo que Gazlord y Membran quieren es un misterio incluso para Di-bug. A veces estoy como él… no los entiendo. Sobre lo que paso en la Tierra… ese es el punto. Confundirlos a todos ustedes XD La verdad, yo soy la que espera con ansias tus dibujos. Muchas gracias. De verdad. tienes un gran talento y es increíble que los gastes en esta idea loca de hace unos 4 o 5 años. El honor es todo mío) **3liaNav**(HOLA POR FIN! Muchas gracias por el gran mensaje. Te lo agradezco mucho. No te apures, no tienes que ser la primera o la ultima. Tu gesto es ya en si increíble para mí. Gracias. Estoy muy bien en mi trabajo, gracias por la preocupación, al contrario, yo lamento la tardanza. Jaja ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sí, los confundo apropósito, pero descuida. El final explicará todo ¿Te parece que explico todo bien? Porque a veces me quedo con la duda… Muchas gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho) **iukarey** (Primero: HOLAAA! TENIA GANAS DE SALUDARTE DESDE HACE MUCHOOOOOO! Segundo: ¿Qué yo qué? Claro que no te odio. Que ideas las tuyas, en serio :D Gracias por decirme que escribo bien. Me alegra tanto que te deje tan picada de la emoción que me amenazas… espera, eso no se escucho muy bien… Nah! Olvidalo, igual me encantan todos tus mensajes! GRACIAS! ¿En serio _baile_ ya está siendo usado en otros fics? Wow, que chido. Eso es súper ¿Tantos fans tengo? [Lagrima surcando la mejilla] eso es tan COOL. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por el apoyo. El honor, es, como siempre, todo mío) **lady00dark** (Hola de nuevo. Jaja, claro que si nuestro Zim peleara contra Membran, el ultimo perdería. No es rival ni de chiste. Ese es Dib. Hay que tener paciencia. Saldrá pronto. No te preocupes)


	26. LA INMENSA Y EL DÍA LIBRE DE MEMBRAN FIN

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor: **Hola. Actualizo porque no quiero hacerlos esperar. En esta ocación por falta de tiempo no podre contestar a sus mensajes. Lo hare en el siguiente, si es que puedo, no voy a mentirles, estoy muy atareada.

Pero si quiero decir algo a alguien muy especial:

**Lady Near**

Muchas gracias. Eres alguien sumamente increíble y espectacular. Tú último mensaje significo mucho para mí. De verdad gracias. Muchas gracias.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—¿Señor, qué es esto?—

—Lo llamo Gayetas con chispas de chocolate—

—_¿Gayetas?_—

—Si, así es—

—Umm…. ¿Y esto _qué_ es?—

—Wafles—

—_Wafles… ajáa… _¿Y eso de ahí?—

—Makarrones con Queso—

—Mm… okey…— Jessca parecía sumamente contrariado —Señor… ¿Por qué todo se ve tan… eh…?—

—¿Diferente?—

—Como vomito en realidad— sonrió el baja unidad con una media mueca de pena —Sin ofender, claro— añadió inmediato.

Dib le dio una sonrisa bastante significativa —¿Ya probaste mis snacks? No, no lo has hecho. Así que antes de juzgar…— le pasa un recipiente generosamente servido de Gayetas —Pruébalos— lo anima con un gesto de la pinza.

Jessca no parece nada animado.

Dib gira los ojos divertido. Toma una cuchara de sus pequeños snacks y la extiende al de baja unidad —Anda, di _aaaaah_— pide, sonriendo amable y con la punta de la cuchara a escasa distancia de la boca de Jessca.

El aludido se sonroja tan fuerte que parece dolerle —¡Y-y-yo puedo comer solo!— aclara entre nervioso, molesto y apenado.

—No me lo pareció— ríe el más alto —No pongas tanto problema. Son snacks saludables. Le harán bien a tú cuerpo—

—Los snacks saludables apestan— responde Jessca ofendido —¡Son cosas para débiles Científicos y a-UGM!— no dijo más. Dib aprovechó que abrió la boca y le metió la cuchara de un movimiento. El de baja unidad trago el contenido sin proponérselo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal saben?—

—…so— murmuró, sacando la cuchara de su boca y mirando al más alto incrédulo —E-estaba delicioso—

Dib se aprecia sumamente satisfecho —Bien, ahora come por ti mismo— sonríe pasándole el recipiente completo —Y no dejes nada. Recuerda que hay muchos Irken de baja unidad que no tienen acceso a esta calidad de snacks y sólo comen masa azucarada—

—Eso ya lo sé— el de ojos rojos hace una mueca de molestia —No soy tonto, señor. Deje de tratarme cómo si no comprendiera las cosas— habla ofendido y tomando el recipiente de Gayetas —Por la forma en que lo hace, parece que no confiara en mi— coge una fuerte cuchara y se la mete a la boca —Mng— mastica de mal humor —Tengo un grado de Invasor ¿Sabe?— lo mira molesto y coge una nueva cucharada —E repetido el examen Físico-PAK ocho veces— mastica —Todas aprobadas— otra cuchara —Con los mejores tiempos— mastica —No soy débil— cucharada —Soy fuerte— mastica —Estoy por encima de muchos— cucharada, mastica, cucharada, mastica, cucharada, mastica —Pero usted no ve eso— cucharada —Sólo me recuerda como ese patético Irken de baja unidad— mastica, cuchara —Que encontró en Ka-cka y—

—Yo nunca pensé que fueras patético—

Jessca dejó su nueva bocana de Gayetas a mitad de camino y miró al más alto sorprendido.

—Eres fuerte— le sonríe Dib con calma y una serenidad poderosa en la mirada —No eres como el resto, y no sólo sé que eres superior en fuerza, sino también aquí— señala su cabeza y PAK —No cualquiera a parado en Ka-cka y a seguido lo suficientemente cuerdo para testificarlo— se acomoda sobre el asiento y cruza sus brazos —Creo que los únicos hasta el momento hemos sido tú y yo— suspira, recordando con pesar a Welso, Digui y Sisel.

—Es un lugar horrible…—

Dib mira con sorpresa a su acompañante. Jessca tiene una fuerte expresión de horror.

—N-no recuerdo la mayoría…— admite cubriendo su rostro —El médico de Nave Prima me dijo que había bloqueado mis recuerdos, como una forma de auto-preservación… pero recuerdo mucho la oscuridad, el silencio… ruidos lejanos, como corría entre los pasillos chocando con todo porque no veía nada… recuerdo que gritaba por ayuda pero sólo mi propio eco me contestaba… no había nadie… nadie vino a ayudarme…— Jessca baja sus pinzas, dejando al descubierto una profunda expresión de odio y desprecio —Iiggins me mando ahí, pero todo fue por mi culpa. Por haber confiado en los que supuestamente eran mis amigos— cierra sus puños con rabia —Si golpeé a ese tonto Científico fue por defender a uno de ellos. Entonces todos estaban dentro de la INS. No dejaban de hablar de ella. De decirme lo maravillosa que era y como ayudaba a los de baja unidad en desesperación ¡MENTIRAS!— golpeó la mesa con fuerza —¡DEFENDÍ A ESE IDIOTA Y NINGUNO ME AYUDO! ¡NADIE VINO! ¡ME ABANDONARON! ¡ME MATARON! ¡YO LES DI MI CIEGA CONFIANZA! ¡YO CREÍ EN ELLOS Y ELLOS SÓLO ME DESECHARON COMO SI NO FUERA NADA! ¡COMO SI NO MERECIERA VIVIR!— toma el tazón de Gayetas y se irgue para azotarlo violentamente contra el piso. Fragmentos de snacks estallan en distintas direcciones. Dib por un momento piensa en lo horriblemente parecidos que son al chapoteo de su cuerpo ese tanque lleno de acido y freidoras. Por un momento las Gayetas flotando con violencia en el aire le recuerdan su uniforme desintegrándose en nada.

Por un momento piensa en Pep y Ka-rl.

—Basura—

La voz de Jessca lo saca de sus pensamientos con fuerza.

—Hay muchos Irken basura que deben morir— jadea el de baja unidad, sumido en sus propios recuerdos —Todos ellos, todos los que son basura deben desaparecer. Borrarse— hace una sonrisa torcida —Todos ellos deben morir—

Dib, por una fracción, se pregunta si no ha salvado a un monstruo.

—Pero no Elite Di-bug— sonríe Jessca, hincándose a su lado y sujetando su brazo con una fuerza innecesaria —¿Verdad que sí Elite Di-bug?— lo mira con una especie de locura desenfrenada —Usted no es cómo los demás. Usted es muy fuerte. Usted me salvo de ese lugar ¡Elite Di-bug es el único Irken a quien yo reconozco cómo más digno que Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran!— Dib se sorprende de esa expresión —¡Ellos entienden que hay basura que debe morir, señor!— amplia su lunática sonrisa —¡Elite Di-bug también piensa igual! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que no estoy mal? ¿Verdad que usted también piensa como yo, como ellos? ¿Verdad que está bien pensar así?— sus preguntas se escuchan más como una insana suplica, al tiempo que se aferra al más alto con una fuerza desesperada —¿Verdad, Elite Di-bug?—

_¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron… para que te rompieras de esta forma?_ Dib le sonríe cálidamente y toma suavemente su rostro entre las pinzas —Si. Hay Irken basura que merecen morir— habla casi en un susurro. Jessca se ve esplendido —Pero no todos lo son. Hay muchos Irken útiles al Imperio. Ellos no son basura. Ellos son útiles ¿Entiendes Jessca?—

—¡Sí!—

Dib le sonríe con mayor calidez —Bien. Porque si me entero, Jessca, de que has lastimado a un Irken útil…— extiende un grupo de sus nano-bots que forma un tentáculo y aplasta en un explosivo WAM la mesa continúa —Voy a tener que castigarte ¿Entendido?— termina lo que comenzó, sin dejar nunca su expresión de calma.

Jessca lejos de verse temeroso simplemente se ve aun más esplendido —Yo sabía que Elite Di-bug era muy fuerte— recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su superior —Elite Di-bug nunca pudo ser Exiliado por ser una basura. Elite Di-bug es el Irken más poderoso de todo el Imperio…— Dib simplemente acaricia su cabeza en silencio.

Él entendía. Entendía muy bien ese sentimiento corrosivo que invadía a Jessca. Pero Jessca no era como él. Jessca no hizo como él…

_Él no es un iluso como yo… somos muy parecidos… pero también somos completamente diferentes. Creo saber lo que Gazlord ha visto en él… y me asusta pensarlo, pero quizás no haya mejor lugar para Jessca que al lado de ese adicto a violencia_ palmeó la cabeza en su regazo con calma y detuvo su gesto. El de ojos rojos alzo la mirada curioso y Dib simplemente le sonrió _Ojala hubiera podido salvarte mejor… ojala hubiera podido evitar que te convirtieras en lo que los demás han hecho de ti _—Creo que deb—

DING

Jescca se irguió de golpe y tomó asiento en su lugar casi tan rápido como Dib a su máxima velocidad. Eso confundió al ojivioleta. Mucho.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido?— inquiere Gazlord, entrando seguido de su igual y cerrando con Grechel y Sarra.

—Nada en realidad, señor— habla Jessca, con calma y casi monótono —Sólo de la Resistencia—

Ambos Comandantes miran a Dib, la mesa aplastada, un par de snacks en el piso con un tazón abollado y de nuevo al Exiliado.

—Perdón— sonríe el ojivioleta fingiendo una pena bastante convincente —Aun no tengo el control completo de mi cuerpo y al emocionarme de más con algo que me decía Jessca, termine dañando la mesa contigua— miente.

—Al menos ahora _ambos_ están vestidos— comenta Membran al aire, mirando fríamente al de menor unidad entre todos.

—Membran— lo reprime su igual con paciencia, pero con audible disgusto.

—Lo siento, señor— se levanta Jessca de su asiento —No fue mi intención mostrar una escena de mal gusto—

—¿En serio?— lo fulmina el Comandante de Inteligencia.

—_Membran_— sisea Gazlord.

Grechel y Sarra están al fondo haciéndose las desentendidas.

Pero Dib no. Dib está muy atento. Jessca no mentía. Los tiene en alta estima. A ambos. Le preocupa de verdad lo que ambos puedan pensar de él. Jessca no quiere darles una mala impresión. No quiere decepcionarlos.

Es por eso que ahora, a pesar de conservar una aparente calma, sus pinzas se cierran con fuerza y ligero temor. Piensa que ha hecho algo malo. Piensa que debe hacer algo para remediarlo. Para mostrar que no es un error. Que no es un… _Que no es un Defecto_ termina ese pensamiento, preguntándose si es por Jessca o por él mismo por quien abre sus labios para hablar —No estás molesto ¿O sí Membran?—

Todos se giran a verlo de golpe.

—¡Yo no estoy molesto por nada!— le espeta el aludido.

—Bien— sonríe Dib irguiéndose con calma —Porque…— toma al de baja unidad a su lado por el hombro, para acercarlo a él en una especie de abrazo —Jessca es mío— aclara en voz alta y perfectamente audible para todos —Ah, es verdad— comenta al aire como recordando algo —Iiguins, Des, Fary y Man también son míos. Así que por favor no vayan a tocar mis cosas—

Dib supo que había desencadenado toda la rabia del universo en su contra.

—**¡NO ES TUYO!—** estallan ambos Comandantes, señalándolo furiosamente **—¡JESSCA/IIGINNS ES MÍO!—**

_Así que Iiguins es a quien Membran trae en la mira _—Yo los vi primero— sonríe el ojivioleta, desviando la mirada divertido —Son míos—

Grechel y Sarra lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate. Gazlord y Membran tenían cara de querer estrangularlo en ese momento.

—¡Elite Di-bug, por favor deje de hacer eso!— la voz del ojirojo hace que Dib se giren a verlo —¡Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a alguien más alto que usted! ¡Por favor no sea tan irrespetuoso!— le suplica con escándalo (temor) en la voz —¿Qué van a pesar ellos de usted?—

Dib miró a los dos más altos tres segundos y se regresó al de baja unidad que abrazaba —Pero ellos siempre empiezan— los señala descaradamente.

—¡E-esa no es una respuesta, señor!—

—Aaaw, Jessca está enojado— lo rodea con ambos brazos.

—¡S-s-señor, deje de hacer e-este comportamiento tan escandaloso! ¡Por favor compórtese como el Elite de alta unidad que es!—

—Oh, pero yo puedo ser muy serio— sonríe el más alto apartándose de él —Mira, esta es mi cara de seriedad— y hace un gesto sereno.

—¡Elite Di-bug esto es serio! ¡Deje de jugar con ese descaro tan impropio de un alto!—

—Pero a mí no me gusta ser alto—

—¡NO DIGA ESO EN VOZ ALTA!—Jessca se cubre la boca de golpe —¡Lo siento!— chilla incrédulo —¡N-n-no ha sido mi intención alzarle la voz! ¡Lo siento Elite Di-bug! ¡No quis-N?— y no terminó lo que estaba diciendo. Dib le sujeto del rostro con ambas pinzas y cerro sus labios con ambas pinzas-pulgar.

El más alto estaba sorpresivamente serio. Jessca estaba increíblemente sonrojado —Cálmate— le sonríe el ojivioleta de lado —Sólo estoy jugando contigo— lo suelta y hace un gesto cansado —Ah, no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por un acto tan tonto— niega con una sonrisa descarada —Jessca, Jessca, esperaba más de ti. Aun reaccionas como un smeet sin programación—

Jessca se aprecia fuertemente ofendido —¡E-ESO NO ES VERDAD!—

—¿Enserio?—

—¡SI!—

—Pues pruébalo— el más alto hace una mueca maliciosa —Ve a la enfermería a que te hagan un chequeo completo y tráeme el reporte—

—¿ESO QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE VER?—

—¿Qué sucede?— sonríe Dib, viéndose casi perverso —¿Acaso te asustan esos pequeños Médicos Comunicadores?—

—**¡CLARO QUE NO!—** estalla Jessca furioso **—¡CON PERMISO!—** le espeta y gira sobre sus talones hacia la salida.

—Que te vaya bien— le sonríe Dib en alto para que lo escuche. El de ojos rojos se gira a verlo con rabia infinita antes de retomar su andar. Pasa de largo a todos (que lo siguen con la mirada) y cruza el umbral de las compuertas sin decir más.

Cuando se escuchó el DING que cerraba la entrada, todos parecieron recordar lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron de nuevo al ojivioleta. Dib les sonrió con calma y se apoyó contra la mesa de brazos cruzados.

_Jessca ya está fuera del problema, ahora me toca a mi salir de esta _—Gracias por su ayuda. Pensé que mandar a Jessca a la enfermería sería más complicado— amplia la curva en sus labios —Pero gracias a que entraron, todo fue más fácil—

—¿Por qué manipulaste a Jessca de esa forma?— a Dib le sorprende que sea Sarra quien hable. Ella lo mira molesta —Él no es ninguna basura para que lo trates de esa forma ¿Acaso no te importa lo que él piense de ti por esas cosas que le dijiste?—

El Exiliado simplemente le sonríe con calma —Jessca no es tonto, dale más crédito Sarra— _No sé de lo que hablas, pero yo sólo quería sacarlo del camino de la rabieta de Membran _—Él entenderá— asiente.

—¿Entenderá qué?—

—No tiene caso que te lo explique— _Porque no tengo idea de adónde voy con esto _—Sólo espera y veras— se limita riendo un poco con calma y nervios de no saber qué rayos está haciendo precisamente. Suspira y se frota el cuello, una manía inconsciente que no ha dejado de hacer desde que conoció a los dos Comandantes. Simplemente ellos dos lo confunden a tal punto que no quiere estar cerca de ellos. Los detesta pero hasta cierto punto no tanto.

¿Es eso siquiera lógico?

—Así que…— relaja su sonrisa y mira a los dos más altos —¿Qué pasó?—

—¿Cómo que, _qué pasó_?— les espeta Membran molesto.

—Ambos tienen cara de querer preguntarme algo—

Los dos Irken de mayor unidad lo fulminan. Grechel y Sarra juegan a hacerse las desentendidas, porque han desviado la mirada a las mesas de su alrededor.

—Te encanta jactarte de que lo sabes todo ¿No?— le espeta Gazlord, peligroso como de costumbre.

—No lo sé todo— sonríe Dib _Estos han venido a buscarme pleito por lo que veo _—Pero me gusta entérame por mi propia cuenta de lo que sucede y no me molesta responder cuando se me inquiere sobre algo que sé— _Y aquí vienen sus rabietas en mi contra _—¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme?—

—¿Cómo saber que dices la verdad?— pregunta Membran, con resentimiento en la voz —Podrías estar mintiendo, como se ha hecho tú costumbre recientemente—

_Mira quién habla, bastardos hijos de la _sonríe amable —No tengo porque mentir, pero ¿Por qué no intentas hacerme una pregunta? Puede ser sobre cualquier cosa. Juzguen por ustedes mismos si creen que miento— _Como siempre, un ataque es la mejor defensa. Especialmente con ellos._

Gazlord se aprecia muy peligroso —¿Qué harías si te volvieras un Terrible Más Alto?—

—Me tiraría en el primer hoyo negro que viera—

Los cuatro Irken recién llegados lo miraron confundidos.

—_¿Disculpa?_— inquiere Membran casi ofendido por esa respuesta tan fuero de lo normal —¿Cómo que te tirarías en un hoyo negro?—

—Explícate— demanda el Comandante de Armada.

—Pero si es muy simple— responde el ojivioleta, sonriendo de lado —No quiero ni imaginar lo quesería tenerlos a ustedes dos en contra mía— ríe un poco —Por separado ninguno de ustedes es gran reto, pero oh, Irk— los mira casi nervioso —En conjunto, los dos, son la cosa más peligrosa que haya visto nunca. Prefiero estar fuera de su camino, porque cuando ustedes se proponen algo, bueno, no quisiera saber cómo han terminado los tontos que siquiera lo pensaron. En lo personal prefiero evitarme los disgustos—_ y dolores _—Así qué, si. Si yo me convirtiera en un Terrible Más Alto, con ustedes aun como Comandantes, me tiraría en el primer hoyo negro que viera— se guarda las pinzas en los bolsillos —¿Alguna otra pregunta?—

—¿Por qué no enfrentarnos?—

Dib mira a Gazlord como si se hubiera vuelto loco —¿Estas bromeando? Yo no mato Irkens— le recuerda serio —Algo como eso entre nosotros terminaría con sangre. Eso me haría romper la ley. _Eso_ no es algo que quiera hacer ni por ustedes ¿Otra pregunta?— añade molestamente cansado.

Los dos más altos parecen hablar entre ellos por medio de sus PAK. Al final Membran se cruza de brazos —¿Qué tal ayudar a la causa?—

El Exiliado entiende que se refieren a _su_ causa. Quizás esta podría ser una nueva oportunidad. Pero con Jessca e Iiggins ahora en el tablero de juego, es mejor alejarse para avanzar —¿Acaso no he hecho suficiente? La frecuencia que les permite ser invisibles a los Controles Cerebrales la creé yo y se las entregue. Además de lo que estoy haciendo ahora—

—¿Y qué estás haciendo _ahora_?— inquiere el Científico.

—Nada—

—_¿Qué?_—

Dib los sin expresión _Veamos si esto funciona y me dejan en paz. Pero estoy a pelando a su ego, así que lo más seguro es que todo vaya bien _—Eso mismo Membran. No estoy haciendo nada— se irgue con firmeza y con poder en la mirada que pocas veces deja ver a los demás —Los estoy dejando hacer lo que quieran. Me estoy quitando de su camino para que puedan seguir sin detenerse. Yo, su más grande obstáculo, me estoy haciendo a un lado— vuelve severo el semblante —Y la única razón para hacerlo es porque creo que ambos son Irken completamente sobresalientes. Les estoy entregando el Imperio porque sé que no me van a decepcionar— quita la severidad por una sonrisa amable —Pensé que ya lo había dicho. Espero el día en que se conviertan en nuestros líderes—

Por tres segundos completos, Gazlord y Membran parecen haber perdido el aliento. Grechel y Sarra están que ni se la creen.

—Ah, es verdad— recuerda el ojivioleta —También les dije que si necesitaban algo me llamaran— los mira con aire resuelto —Pero una cosa es llamarme y pedirme algo. Hacer el trabajo por ustedes no viene incluido en el paquete—

Y la bomba estalla de nuevo.

—**¡Y QUIEN RAYOS DIJO QUE NECESITAMOS ALGO DE TI, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!—** Membran está furioso.

Gazlord no está mejor **—¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL MALDITO IMPORTANTE!—**

—Esta bien, esta bien, perdón— sonríe con calma.

Los dos más altos tienen cara de querer partirle la cara a golpes. Dib no sabe si eso es bueno. Pero andarlos picando es divertido _¿Qué se siente estar de otro lado, eh?_ piensa, sintiéndose malignamente satisfecho por, hasta el momento, manejar las emociones de esos dos adictos a la violencia en contra suya _Aunque claro, todo con medida. Si me paso de listo Gazlord no se la va a pensar antes de arrancarme un brazo._

Conserva la sonrisa y se frota el cuello con aire cansado —Creo que me he salido del tema y que no he respondido a las preguntas que _de_ _verdad_ querían hacerme— los mira fijamente, con esa curva en los labios que se ve sumamente maliciosa entre su calma —¿Qué necesitan saber, Futuros Terribles Más Altos?—

Y esas palabras entran en el ambiente como una cálida brisa llena de fuerza. Un silencio fuerte pero no violento se hace. Los dos más altos parecen reaccionar ante esas palabras y recuperan sus semblantes inmutables. Las dos únicas hembras miran a su respectivo líder, en espera de cualquier posible respuesta que llene el vacio que ha surgido.

—Contesta— habla Gazlord, con su fuerte voz resonando con poder absoluto —Si nos volvemos Terribles Más Altos…—

—¿Qué harías tú?— termina Membran, como si fuera una pregunta ensayada perfectamente entre ambos.

_Entonces es todo lo que quieren_ les sonríe Dib _Quieren saber si hay lealtad en mi para ellos. Bueno, es obvio que si ellos se vuelven nuestros líderes, como cualquier otro Irken activo, tendré que seguirlos ¿Por qué hacen esa clase de pregunta tan lógica? Pero bueno_ da un paso al frente seguido de otro _Si eso es todo lo que quieren, si eso hace olvidar a Membran su rabieta contra Jessca y a Gazlord desentenderse de Iiggins_ queda en frente de ambos Comandantes y se hinca sobre una pierna ante ellos _Puedo darles eso. Puedo darles el Imperio. Puedo darles el maldito gusto de verme como su esclavo Vortiano _—Cuando tomen el poder Futuros Terribles Más Altos y el Imperio no sepa de nadie más que ustedes— alza su mirada desde la sumisa postura, para observarlos fijamente con seguridad —A partir de entonces, no habrá deseo suyo que no sea una orden para mí. Viviré por ustedes. Moriré por ustedes. Todo lo que yo posea será suyo— se irgue con calma y hay cierta picardía en su mirada —Como cualquier otro Irken activo en el Imperio, _obviamente_—

—No te pases de listo— le espeta Gazlord molesto, pero con cierto aire de haber sido pillado por sorpresa en algo —Sólo porque sabes de-—

—¡Gazlord!— interviene Membran severo. Su igual lo mira desconcertado —¿Quién viene?—

—_Esos dos_— responde con rencor.

—Maldición— Gazlord empuña las pinzas.

Dib esta curioso y se sincroniza a la nave insignia. Descubre que _esos dos_, cómo los ha llamado Membran, son Tenn y Skoodge. Vienen directo hacia ellos. Están saliendo ahora de un elevador y caminan en dirección del Gimnasio. Están calmados y no parecen desorientados. Cómo si supieran donde esta lo que buscan.

Así como iban, llegarían en unos diez minutos.

—¿Cómo rayos nos encontraron?—

—Ese maldito de Skoodge entró a MI sistema _de nuevo_— el Científico cierra la mandíbula con odio.

—Tenn entonces ya notó la falta de personal— el Soldado de ojos ámbar está furioso —Se están pasando de listos como siempre, metiendo sus estúpidas antenas dónde no deben— mira a su igual con apremio —Asegúrate de tener un buen castigo para ellos cuando todo quede listo. Quiero que paguen por cada uno de sus malditos desplantes—

—¿Por qué rayos dicen eso de ellos? — interviene Dib, molesto por esas declaraciones —Tenn y Skoodge son Irken increíblemente útiles para el Imperio. Ellos no son basura—

Membran lo fulmina con un desprecio increíble —¡Calla tú maldita insanidad ahora mismo Di-bug! Porque esta vez no voy a pasar de largo ninguno de tus estúpidos desplantes—

—Pues dejen de hablar de ellos como si fueran basura—

Gazlord lo coge del cuello y lo jala para tenerlo acara a cara —¿Cómo te atreves a contestarle de esa forma a alguien más alto que tú? Ya te he prevenido suficiente de no colmar mi paciencia Di-bug— lo fulmina con odio puro —Obviamente aun no lo captas, quizás deba sacarte un ojo para gravarlo mejor en esa deficiente memoria tuya—

—Sabes de sobra que no me opongo a ustedes, eso ya lo deje muy claro— le espeta el de baja unidad con desafío intenso —Pero si crees que les voy a dejar hacerle daño a Irkens tan sumamente útiles y dignos como Tenn y Skoodge, estas muy equivocado— se suelta de su agarre de un fuerte movimiento.

El Soldado de mayor unidad se ve mortal. Su aura acida y corrosiva se expande como gas incoloro. Y no es el único. Membran está igual. No dejan de mirarlo como si los hubiera traicionado.

—**¡Es a este comportamiento a lo que me refiero!—** estalla Gazlord, señalándolo con rabia **—¡Hablas todo lo que se te viene en gana y sigues con tú maldita ideología de estima hacia las basuras de baja unidad! ¡Dijiste que comprendías! ¡Dijiste que entendías de las basura que deben morir!—**

—¡Y lo hago!— lo corta Dib, furioso —¡Pero una cosa es basura como Pips y otra MUY diferente son Tenn y Skoodge! ¡Ellos son Invasores! ¡Son útiles, fieles al Imperio y a Irk! ¡Ellos no son basura y lo sabes!—

—¡Si no me obedecen no me sirven!—

Quizás, por primera vez en su vida, es ahora Dib quien se ve peligrosamente asesino —¿Así que de eso se trata, no?— lo mira con desprecio —Tú, no. Ambos— se corrige mirando a Membran con el mismo asco —Todo lo que ustedes quieren son esclavos Vortianos con PAK ¿No? No les interesa de quien se trate, lo único que les interesa es tener el maldito poder sobre todo y todos. Sólo quieren hacer lo quieran simplemente porque pueden hacerlo y no les intensa en lo mínimo el Imperio o Irk o alguna maldita cosa que no sean ustedes dos— cierra sus pinzas en puño hasta las timarse —Por lo que veo, me equivoque con ustedes. Esperaba más. Mucho más que sólo un par de smeets mal configurados— camina con fuerza y pasa entre ellos —Son iguales a Rojo y Purpura— sisea al chocar contra el hombro de Gazlord.

—**¿A DÓNDE RAYOS CREES QUE VAS?—** estalla Membran.

—**¿A DÓNDE RAYOS PARECE QUE VOY?—** les grita sin girarse a verlos **—¡A ENCARGARME DE TENN Y SKOODGE!—**

—¡DI-BUG! ¡REGRESA AHORA MISMO!— ordena Gazlord.

—**¡DI-BUG!—**

DING

—**¡DI-BUG!—**

DING

—¡Como los odio a veces!— habla en voz alta, frotándose el rostro como si quisiera arrancárselo. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo que perder. Localiza a los Invasores en cuestión y con ayuda de sus nano-bots, se teletransporta, justo para aparecer detrás de ellos.

—Ey, hola—

Los dos pequeños Irken se giran con la honesta impresión de alguien que a sido llamado por un viejo conocido. Un juego de ojos rosas y rojos lo miran primero con sorpresa antes de son reír.

—Di-bug— habla Tenn divertida —Justo el Irken que estábamos buscando—

—¿Cómo has estado?— sonríe Skoodge, con esa clásica pena tan cortes.

—He estado mejor— exhala el más alto, con una sonrisa bastante ofensiva.

—Mm, eso quiere decir que nuestros Comandantes están de mal humor y la han cogido contigo de nuevo ¿Eh?— habla Tenn, casual como quien pregunta sobre la nueva actualización del menú en la cafetería. Dib tiene la cara de quien a descubierto un gusano de púas cortas en la planta del pie.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que no— ríe nervioso el más alto —Nada que ver, todo de maravilla—

—Tú y Skoodge son idénticos— sonríe la ojirosa —Par de masoquistas—

—¡No soy masoquista!— responden ambos.

—Sí, ya he escuchado eso antes— responde malignamente divertida y observado a su compañero —¿Verdad Skoodge?—

—¡Tenn, no vinimos a hablar de esta clase de irrelevancias!— se defiende su igual, lleno de un sonrojo verde oscuro intenso. Dib no puede evitar preguntarse si será verdad… eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, veníamos a buscarte Di-bug— informa la Invasora, señalándolo —Necesitamos hablar de tú estatus actual de Exiliado—

—¿Y tienes que decirlo en voz alta?— exhala el más alto cansado —Ya sé que soy un Exiliado—

—Si— ella lo mira con calma y bastante resolución —Pero no sabes lo que un Exiliado _debe hacer_, específicamente hablando ¿O me equivoco?—

Dib la mira sin mucho ánimo —¿Es decir que aparte de volverme una vergüenza universal para el Imperio, dejar de ser un Conciudadano Irken, DEJAR de ser un Irken para ser exactos y ser igual o peor que un Vortiano; aparte de eso, TENGO que hacer algo más?—

—¡Sí!— sonríe ella.

—Estas bromeando—

—Di-bug— lo mira casi inocente —Arrodíllate a mi altura— pide amable.

El más alto la mira con desconfianza pero hace lo pedido. Se pone enfrente de ella y se hinca sobre una pierna.

—Gracias— sonríe Tenn con carillo y lo coge con fuerza del cuello. Sus cabezas casi chocan al estar frente a frente y Dib puede apreciar muy bien como esos ojos rosas se vuelven tan fríos como el peor de los acidos en su estado sólido.

—Mira mi cara Di-bug— habla la Invasora, con un poder increíble emanando de sus ojos —¿Te parece que esta es la cara de alguien que bromea con las reglas?—

Dib niega histérico. De alguna manera la pequeña Irken a magnificado su tamaño por cien. Parece enorme. La Inmensa se queda corta con todo el poder que emana de sus ojos. No sólo de ellos. Puede _sentir_ su aura expandiéndose por todo el pasillo. No es sofocante. No es acida.

Es la devastación en persona.

Elvis tenía razón.

Gazlord es sólo un smeet de primer ingreso comparada a ella.

—Bien— sonríe como si nada la pequeña hembra y suelta al más alto —Ahora que hemos dejado ese tema de lado— continua hablando, en un tono de charla casual —Sabemos que nuestros dos Comandantes tienen bastante inclinación hacia ti, pero la Ley de Irk es muy precisa en esto Di-bug— explica, caminando.

Dib y Skoodge (que le da una mirada de disculpa) la siguen de inmediato. El ojivioleta no piensa hacerla esperar en absoluto. No por su propio bien.

—No podemos estar haciendo favoritismos de forma abierta—ella dobla un pasillo que da en sentido contrario al del Gimnasio —Entiendo que muchas veces ser tan importante como son ellos, puede generar ciertas libertades. La mayoría tolerables, pero eso ya no puede aplicarse a ti ahora. Como Exiliado que eres, has decaído a la peor clase de todas—

—Gracias por especificarlo de esa forma— gruñe el aludido.

—De nada— sonríe Tenn, practica como siempre —Y ahora, dado a tú nuevo nivel, o tú inexistente nivel— agrega algo pensativa —Sería una completa falta de respeto a nuestro Imperio que no fueras un Exiliado propio—

Dib guarda las pinzas en los bolsillos de mala gana —¿Y que no es peor insulto que, siendo un Exiliado, aun este aquí en la Inmensa? ¿Por qué mejor no me delatan con los Terribles Más Altos y dejan que me expulsen de la nave?—

—¡No!— se gira ella, con expresión de suplica —¡No puedes irte todavía! ¡Quiero que conozcas a todos los Invasores y les enseñes tus habilidades! ¡Eres el primer Irken en nuestra historia con ellas! ¡Eres la cosa más increíble que a sucedido en Irk desde los nachos! ¡No seas malo! ¡Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Síiiiiiiiiiiii?—

Dib la mira sin poder creerlo —¡Acabas de confesar que la única razón para que no me hayas delatado es que me quieres exhibir como una especie de experimento raro en frente de tú grupo!—

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tus habilidades son geniales! ¡No poder verlas en vivo y directo sería un crimen de alguna forma! ¡Además venimos de las Celdas y leímos los reportes del interrogatorio que les hicieron a los pocos alíens que dejaste vivos! ¡Oh, por favor Di-bug! ¡No seas malo!— suplica.

—¿MALO? ¿YO MALO? ¡Tú eres quien está rompiendo las reglas por tú propio egoísmo y-!— Dib paro ese comentario. Tenn estaba rompiendo las reglas. Si. Igual que Gazlord y Membran. Igual que él en sus momentos cuando las _doblaba_ para su propio beneficio. Ciertamente no era quien para-UN MOMENTO. El más alto la mira confundido —Espera ¿Has dicho interrogatorio? ¿En las Celdas? ¿Algo sobre unos alisen sobrevivientes?—

Tenn se ve complacida con el cambio de tema —Así es. Venimos de ahí—

—Entramos justo después del Comandante Imperial Supremo General Elite Gazlord— añade Skoodge —Apenas podía despegar mi vista de los reportes. Debieron ser como ochocientas paginas— sonríe emocionado —No sabes lo mucho que todos están hablando de ti ahora ¡Toda la Inmensa está hablando de ello!—

—No va a ser sorpresa que, para mañana, el Imperio este completamente informado. Serás la noticia no oficial más grande de todas— sonríe Tenn y le guiña un ojo —Ya sabes porque medio—

Dib normalmente se hubiera sorprendido de que los dos Invasores supieran de la INS… pero por otro lado TODOS estaban hablando de algo que los alíens habían dicho de él. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Sonríe abiertamente nervioso —P-perdona Tenn, ah, pero, pero ¿Po-podrías decirme que es lo que esos rebeldes dijeron de mí?—

Ambos Invasores se miran con cierta malicia —Oh, Di-bug, no tienes que seguir fingiendo que no sabes de lo que hablamos— ríe ella.

—Fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos sin duda— asiente Skoodge visiblemente satisfecho —Uno de los guardias nos dijo que incluso el Comandante Imperial Supremo General Elite Gazlord perdió el aliento por completo a la mitad de las torturas—

—Y otro nos dijo que el Comandante Imperial de Brigada Elite Torke y los Teniente Coronel Sarra, Rood y Viter, que estaban con él, apenas y podían creer lo que estaban escuchando— interviene Tenn, de lo más entretenida.

—¡Yo aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!— se emociona Skoodge, saltando sobre su lugar —¡No puedo imaginar la surte que tengo de verte en vivo, justo aquí y ahora! ¡No estoy a así de feliz desde mi aprobación como Invasor!—

—¡Lo sé!— ella se sujeta las mejillas casi ilusionada —¡No sólo se nos concedió una Extensión a la Fecha de Expiración, sino que estamos activos justo en la Era correcta para ver un suceso como este!—

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no existiera?— se escucha una voz molesta detrás de ellos.

—Ay, Di-bug, no seas tan aburrido— le dice Tenn, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo —Conocerte es la cosa más interesante que hemos visto desde nuestro primeros días como Invasores—

—Es verdad— asiente Skoodge —Eres realmente asombroso—

El más alto desvía la mirada molestamente apenado —Lo que hago no es la gran cosa— se frota el cuello —Um, felicidades por su Extensión—

—¡Gracias!— responde ambos.

Dib se gira de mejor humor —Bueno, estoy seguro que se lo han ganado**—**

—Así es— Tenn se ve llena de orgullo **—**Todos los Irken llegan a la Fecha de Expiración cuando cumplen los setecientos años, cómo bien sabes. Pero, aun así, hay siete citas reglamentarias que se deben cumplir: las Evaluaciones de Creación en Judgementia. Una cita por cada cien años cumplidos; para comprobar que el Irken en cuestión es aun digno de seguir Activo**—**

—Muchos son descartados en los primeros cien años— interviene Skoodge con calma, pero de gran sonrisa —El resto sigue sin problemas hasta los setecientos y sólo los más sobresalientes consiguen una prorroga de trescientos años más—

—Cómo los Terribles Más Altos Rojo y Purpura— añade Tenn casi sin aliento —Desde los seiscientos años fue oficial su Extensión y, que nosotros, unos simples Invasores, la consiguiéramos es ¡Simplemente increíble!—

—¿Y hace cuanto se les otorgo?—

—¡Hace tres días y medio!— chilla Skoodge de emoción —¡No lo podíamos creer!—

—¡Yo aun estoy atónita!—

—¡Lo sé!—

—¡Estábamos con todos en la fiesta de despedida y se nos actualizo de nuestra Extensión!—

—¡Fue increíble!— salta Skoodge —¡Terminamos festejando tres días seguidos!—

—Ejem— Tenn se aclara la voz con propiedad —Y bueno, después de eso fue obvio que teníamos que trabajar más duro y con un mejor ejemplo a los demás— se irgue con heroísmo —No sólo somos Invasores ahora, sino que pertenecemos a una clase Privilegiada al ser elegidos por nuestros logros al igual que los Terribles Más Altos— se gira al de mayor unidad con seriedad —Es por eso Di-bug, que no podemos estar dejando pasar _ciertas_ cosas— hace una pausa y se sonroja un poco —…um, como _antes_…— admite por lo bajo.

—Oh sí… _antes_…— apoya Skoodge tan apenado de si mismo cómo su compañera —A veces _esos pequeños detalles_ me hacen sentir sumamente indigno—

—Lo sé— Tenn parece desinflarse —Si hubiéramos sabido antes de la Extensión nada de esto hubiera pasado—

A Dib le dieron un mal presentimiento —¿Qué _exactamente_ fue lo que hicieron?—

—Um, es secreto— murmuro Tenn, bajando la mirada y jugando con los pies.

—Un horrible, horrible secreto— apoyó Skoodge, negando con terror.

—Hagamos algo— sonrió el más alto —Ustedes me dicen y yo acepto hacer lo que sea que se supone un Exiliado debe hacer— sugirió… y por alguna razón, supo que fuera lo que iba a escuchar, sólo serían malas noticias.

—¿Seguro?— lo miró ella con inocencia —¿De verdad quieres saber?—

—Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie— pidió el Invasor —¡Debes prometerlo!—

—Claro, lo prometo— asintió el ojivioleta… nada seguro.

Tenn le hizo un gesto para que se hincara a su altura, él atendió a su pedido y cuando ella se acerco para susurrarle en la antena, nunca pudo siquiera imaginar el horror de sus palabras.

—Nos encargamos de ayudar a la INS para acreditar Invasores Ilegales, haciendo pasar a sus miembros como compañeros perdidos con anterioridad y que han logrado regresar al servicio del Imperio. Llevamos en esto desde hace trescientos doce años seis meses y ocho días—

Dib sintió como su squeedly-spoosh golpeo el piso. Apenas y notó como Tenn se apartó para darle lugar a Skoodge, que añadió una verdad aun más horrible que la anterior —Y, uh, bueno, somos nosotros dos la razón por la que el Comandante Imperial Supremo General Elite Membran no se ha dado cuenta de las fallas en la información. Yo me encargo de jaquear el sistema TOAST que él desarrollo y Tenn del sistema Primario, que diseñó la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki—

Oficialmente, el PAK de Dib se inhibió por cinco segundos completos. Quedo tan impactado por esas palabras que la información, literalmente, no pudo ser asimilada con normalidad. Simplemente fue demasiado para el PAK. Para Dib. Para ambos.

La magnitud de esas revelaciones era no solo descomunal, OH NO. Lo peor vendría cuando Membran se enterara. Cuando Gazlord se enterara. ¡POR IRK! ¡LO QUE IBA A SUCEDER CUANDO ESOS DOS INSANOS ADICTOS A LA VIOLENCIA SE ENTERARAN DE QUE TENN Y SKOODGE LES HABÍAN ESTADO VIENDO LA CARA DE VORTIANOS POR TANTOS AÑOS! ¡MEMBRAN LOS IBA A DESCUARTIZAR POR JUGAR CON SU SISTEMA! ¡GAZLORD IBA A TORTURARLOS ANTES DE ESO POR METERSE CON SU ARMADA!

Dib entonces comprendió algo aun más HORRIBLE.

Ahora ÉL estaba enterado.

Ahora ÉL estaba en medio de todo.

Lo que le iba a pasar a Tenn y Skoodge no era NADA en comparación a lo que a ÉL le iba a suceder si Gazlord y Membran se enteraban de que ÉL sabia y no les dijo nada.

Dib sintió como todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo se iban y caía de cuatro patas al piso.

_Por Irk ¿En cuántas conspiraciones más me voy a involucrar?_ Se preguntó sin aliento _Gazlord y Membran no pueden saber esto, Tenn y Skoodge no pueden saber lo que esos dos altos están haciendo tampoco ¡Si uno llega a enterarse de los planes de los otros, el Imperio se va a volver en una masacre completa! ¿Masacre? ¡QUÉ MASACRE Y QUÉ NADA! ¡TODO EL IMPERIO SE VA A DIVIDIR EN DOS! ¡FIELES Y TRAIDORES! ¡SÍ, ESO ES LO QUE VA A SUCEDER! ¿Y DÓNDE VOY A ESTAR YO? ¡JUSTO EN MEDIO DE AMBOS! ¡SÍ, VOY A ESTAR ENTRE AMBOS GRUPOS Y TERMINARE MUERTO POR UNO U OTRO! ¿PORQUE? ¡PORQUE GAZLORD Y MEMBRAN VAN A MATARME SI NO TOMO SU BANDO Y TENN Y SKOODGE HARÁN LOS MISMO!_ Hizo una pausa fría para pensar mejor y llegó a una resolución _Me voy a guardar toda esta información hasta el día de mi muerte_.

Entonces recordó cierto detalle insignificante.

_¡DEPURE EL SISTEMA!_ Se irgue de golpe sobre sus rodillas. Sólo pánico hay en su rostro. Pánico y terror absoluto _¡DEPURE TODO EL MALDITO SISTEMA Y LE DI UNA COPIA DE LA UBICACIÓN DE LOS GUSANOS DE RASTREO A MEMBRAN!_ Se desinfló por completo con la mirada perdida en el techo, donde las lámparas alumbraban _Tengo que arreglar esto… tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera… ay, Irk, en el problema que me acabo de meter_ baja la mirada con fuerza _Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Por cada milésima que pierdo en este momento, es una milésima que Membran va a utilizar para encontrar la verdad sobre lo que considera una alta traición, algo irónico viniendo de esos dos conspiradores_ admite de humor negro _Aun que tampoco soy quien para hablar, yo le di todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a descubrir todo el trabajo de Tenn y Skoodge _hace una horrible mueca de auto-culpabilidad y mira a los dos Invasores, que lo miran bastante confundidos _Pues ya ni modo_ exhala con fuerza y se irgue de un movimiento —Vamos a hablar con calma en otro lado ¿Hay alguna sala disponible por aquí?— ni los deja responder. Inmediatamente empezó a caminar a paso veloz a una sala de juntas que su PAK había descubierto como desocupada.

—¡Di-bug!— Tenn corrió a su lado —¡Recuerda lo que prometiste!—

—¡Es verdad, lo prometiste!— apoyó Skoodge, al lado de su igual.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí— respondió el más alto, reaccionando del shock —Claro que cumpliré mi parte— les dijo y entonces miró algo que le hizo frenar de golpe —¿Qué rayos fue eso?—

—¿De qué hablas?— lo miró Tenn inocente.

—Yo no vi nada— Skoodge desvió la mirada, como haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Que nada ni que nachos! ¡Acabo de ver que descaradamente se han hecho una señal de victoria y justo cuando-!— guarda silencio de inmediato y reacciona de golpe —Me tendieron una trampa—

—¿Trampa? ¿Cuál trampa?— ella desvía la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa bastante evidente —Nosotros solo queríamos hablar contigo y contarte nuestros pesares sabiendo que entenderías nuestro grave dilema—

Dib siente como él tic nervioso en su ojo, que creía exclusivo de Zim y todas sus desgracias a regresado —A mí no me vengan con eso— habla lo más tranquilo que puede, pero tiembla de rabia al saberse usado —Ustedes ya sabían que yo sabía ¿Verdad? Sólo vinieron a embarrarme más en todo esto porque saben que no iré con nuestros dos Comandantes— se frota el rostro con ganas de arrancárselo —Sólo me han metido en un problema más grande por el puro gusto de usarme como su ejemplo de lavado de remordimiento por todas las reglas que han roto simplemente porque esa nueva Extensión creen habérsela ganado falsamente y quieren tratar de remediar lo mejor posible toda la metida de pata que han hecho— descubre sus ojos y los mira con un reproche venenoso —Son de lo peor. Ambos. Horribles manipuladores abusivos de mi buen gesto hacia _la-ya-saben-qué_—

Tenn y Skoodge lo miran atónitos. Apenas y parpadean.

—Wow— suelta ella. Esta incrédula.

—Eres bueno— Skoodge esta que apenas respira —Demasiado bueno—

—¿Cómo descubriste eso con lo poco que llevamos contigo?—

—¡Apenas te llevamos dirigiendo la palabra como veinte minutos!—

—No me vengan con falsos halagos— los fulmina retomando el paso veloz —No les queda después de lo que me hicieron—_ ¡No puedo creer que sentí pena por ellos! ¡Me deje manipular como si fuera un smeet de primer ingreso! ¿Cómo rayos caí nuevamente en esa treta de hacerse los inocentes? ¡Ya debería haber aprendido con Kes que los Invasores son los manipuladores más agrande de todos! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estos dos son peor que Gazlord y Membran! ¡Al menos de esos dos altos puedo cuidarme porque son fácil de leer en todo lo que hacen!_ Dobla un pasillo casi frenético _¡Pero OH IRK! ¡Estos Invasores van a terminar de matarme un día de estos! ¡Quizás y con suerte sea en esa tonta fiesta que dijo Tenn! ¿Por qué rayos todo lo malo me sucede a mí? ¿Qué rayos le hice a todos que sólo me odian, tratan de matarme, me usan o simplemente, si tengo suerte, me ignoran?_ Guarda las pinzas en los bolsillos y hace un gesto amargo. Porque sabe que eso no es verdad.

El gesto de dolor se hace visible en su rostro _Nave Prima fue el único lugar al que una vez pertenecí… fue el único lugar al que pude llamar hogar… pero nunca lo valore porque estaba ciego a Pep y Ka-rl_ baja la mirada, observando cómo sus pasos avanzan uno después de otro _Estuve ciego y nunca valore lo que Wisconsin, Mem, Roi y los demás pensaban de mí. Sólo lo vi como un trabajo más… y uno bastante malo porque me toco tener a Zim a bordo _hace una mueca de risa _Ese insano Conserje de Limpieza y su defecto SIR pusieron todo mi mundo de cabeza_ pierde la mirada en las paredes de metal, que va dejando atrás conforme se dirige al destino que ha elegido _Han pasado muchas cosas en estas escasas jornadas… me he dado cuenta de que los Irken basura existen… estoy de acuerdo que los que son como Pips deben morir… he llegado a entender a Gazlord y Membran… tanto que me debato entre si debo eliminarlos o no para asegurar el bienestar de Jessca, Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary… de Wisconsin, Mem, Roi… de todos en Nave Prima… de todo el Imperio…_ baja un poco la mirada _Y ahora, me doy cuenta de que lo único que cualquier Irken va a querer de mí es usarme. Tenn y Skoodge sólo quieren hacerme ver como un buen Exiliado que sigue las reglas porque tienen remordimientos de lo que hicieron. Porque los premiaron por algo que creen no merecer… a mí me Exiliaron… y no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo para merecerlo… no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo a nadie. No recuerdo haber usado a nadie o matado a nadie… _detiene sus pasos casi sin darse cuenta. Como si ya no hubiera razón para seguir avanzando… como si no hubiera razón para hacer nada.

Cierra los ojos y se adentra en el sistema de la Inmensa de la forma más furtiva que puede. No quiere que Membran note algo extraño. Sale de la nave insignia y llega a todos lados. Esta en todos lados. Puede sentirse frente a la base de datos de la INS. Entra en ella y comienza a clonar la información. Cada sección debe ser igual a la anterior. Todo debe ser así. Todo debe ser real, para que Membran no pueda descifrar quien ha ocultado la verdad.

Abre un nuevo espacio en la Red del Imperio. Un espacio protegido por un escudo real de la frecuencia del mismo Comandante de Inteligencia, que había obtenido de su primer encuentro de PAK a PAK. No importa cuando busque el Científico de ojos ámbar, nunca encontrara nada más allá de su propio sistema. El nuevo espacio para la INS la hará completamente invisible. Completamente segura.

¿No es eso lo que quiere después de todo? ¿Un lugar seguro para todos aquellos que no pueden ser libres… para los que son más desafortunados que él?

¿No es esto lo que quería…?

_¿No es esto lo que quiero?_ Se pregunta a sí mismo con honestidad, mientras deja la nueva INS en su espacio seguro y comienza a modificar el azuelo que le dejará a Membran _¿No esto por lo que he luchado por tanto tiempo? ¿No es esto lo que yo quería…?_ Abre sus ojos sin fuerzas. Ha terminado. El anzuelo está listo. La INS está segura. Todo está bien.

—Todo está bien— se dice en voz alta, para poder creer en lo que está haciendo… para poder creer que lo que hace tiene un significado, aunque sea para alguien… aunque sea sólo para él…

Saca un chip de su PAK y lo mira sin expresión antes de girarse a Tenn y Skoodge, que lo han seguido sin decir nada —Esto es para ustedes. Sabrán de lo que se trata cuando lo vean— se hinca sobre una pierna y lo entrega a la hembra de ojos rosas, que por algún motivo ya no se ve tan especial. Ya no es diferente a los demás. Ninguno de ellos es diferente a los demás… todos son iguales.

—Gracias— responde ella, con aspecto culpable —Perdona lo de hace rato— sonríe un poco.

El más alto no devuelve el gesto, simplemente asiente educado —Voy a cumplir mi parte ¿Qué debo hacer ahora como Exiliado?—

—Um… sólo usar esto. Con eso basta— interviene Skoodge, sacando una bolsa metálica sellada —Es el uniforme oficial para los Exiliados. Lo mandamos hacer a tú medida— baja la mirada avergonzado —Zim nunca lo uso porque, bueno, creo que nunca se dio cuenta, ya sabes cómo era—

—Sí, claro— responde Dib, tomando la bolsa metálica e irguiéndose —Bueno, ah, sí— recuerda sin interés —La fiesta que mencionaste Tenn, no te pregunte cuando y a qué hora empezaba ¿Dónde va a ser en todo caso?— la mira sin expresión.

Ella se nota dolorosamente incomoda —Es mañana. Es la Fiesta de Elites que se organiza cada semana en La Inmensa—

—Ah, vaya— ¿No era eso increíble? Todos sus Irken _favoritos_ iban a estar en el mismo lugar. Y él con ellos, haciéndola de una especie de show bizarro de energía PAK —Bien. El traje y quedarme a la fiesta es todo ¿Verdad?— la mira fijamente.

Tenn asiente —Sólo eso. Después puedes hacer lo que gustes— sonríe.

Dib no devuelve el gesto. Esta muy cansado para pretender hacerlo —Si. Hare lo que hacemos los Exiliados, desaparecer de la faz del Imperio— habla suave, sin vida —Bueno, me retiro. Tengo que ir con Gazlord y Membran, ya saben, avisar si puedo quedarme una jornada más—

—Ellos no se van a negar— el más alto se gira a Skoodge, que aparenta una seguridad increíble en sus palabras —Aprovecharan cada minuto que puedan para estar a tú lado— sonríe suavemente —Es increíble, pero son bastante evidentes cuando se trata de ti—

—Entonces eso facilita todo— responde el ojivioleta, guardando la bolsa en el PAK, sin prestar significado alguno a las palabras del Invasor. Podría solo estar mintiendo de nuevo. Cómo los demás. Es igual a los demás. Ambos lo son —Gracias, hasta mañana— y desaparece para reaparecer frente a las puertas del Gimnasio.

Las compuertas abren inmediatamente con un melodioso DING y entra sin más. Sólo para ver una escena de los más interesante.

Gazlord está sentado en la mesa dónde antes estuvieron él y Jessca. Tiene ambas pinzas entrelazadas sobre la mesa y sobre ellas apoya la frente. Membran está a su lado y tiene la misma postura. Parece… que… _¿Les duele el squeedly-spoosh?_ Aventura confundido, observando que los tazones llenos de sus snacks únicos, están vacios. Literalmente.

Ahora que lo nota ¿Dónde están Grechel y Sarra? Sólo los dos más altos están en el Gimnasio.

—¿Por qué…— a Dib le da un sobresalto del susto al escuchar la voz de Gazlord —…todo lo que preparas parece vomito y sabe completamente diferente?—

Dib parpadea _Oookeeeyyyy… ¿Mande? ¿Qué?_ Se pregunta confundido, hasta que su PAK procesa lo que ha escuchado de forma más racional.

—Son la combinación de los ingredientes— responde con calma y acercándose a ellos.

—Estos— lo fulmina Gazlord, girándose a él por primera vez desde que entró y señalando dos moldes (entre los doce) vacios con una pinza —Uno parecía Vomito de Vortiano petrificado y el otro Vomito de Rata de Blorch— hace una pausa helada —¿Qué eran?—

_¿Por qué todo para ti es vomito? _Se pregunta el de baja unidad, notando que Membran en realidad se está tallando la frente como si le doliera —El primero tenía lo que llamó _Gayetas _con trozos de chocolate y al segundo _Makarrones_ con queso— mira a ambos curioso —Son snacks suaves y crujientes en los que he estado trabajando—

—_Chocolate_— sisea una voz con rencor puro, pero con un timbre claro de dolor que hace a Dib mirar al único Científico con preocupación —Tenía que ser tú maldito chocolate de nuevo ¿Por qué todo contigo tiene que ver con esa maldita aberración alimenticia?—

El ojivioleta mira al Soldado incrédulo —¿Lo dejaste comer chocolate? ¿Lo dejaste, tú, a él? ¿De nuevo? Sabes lo que pasó anteriormente ¿Por qué se lo permitiste? ¿Tiene otra resaca?—

El más alto lo mira con odio intenso —Ya es bastante alto para saber lo que hace y lo que no ¡Así que no te atrevas a venir ordenarme un ajuste de cuentas cuando ni siquiera eres de una unidad superior!—

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Sólo te pregunte si tenía una resaca! ¡Sabes cómo se puso la ultima vez!—

—¿TE ATREVES A CULPARME DE ESTO?—

—_¿QUÉ?_—

—**¡YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ LOS DOS!—** estalla Membran, golpeando la mesa con fuerza **—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TODO ME DA VUELTAS Y USTEDES NO HACEN OTRA COSA QUE EMPEORARLO TODO Y-!—** se sujeta el cuello, a la altura de donde debería estar su boca. Al parecer tiene nauseas de nuevo.

—¡Espera!— Dib se sienta a su lado de inmediato y se quita los guantes —¡Aguanta un poco! ¡Voy a usar mi energía de nuevo, no te muevas!— lo sujeta por las mejillas —Esto puede sentirse raro. Como la sensación de líquido sobre tú piel, pero todo va a estar bien— le sonríe para darle confianza en sus habilidades y que no le vaya a tirar algo a la cabeza como acostumbra en sus rabietas —No tengas miedo, este soy yo sin miedo— y cierra la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus frente chocan suavemente —Esto sólo tomara un momento— le avisa, antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. Deja que un grupo de sus nano-bots _invadan_ a Membran, para detectar cuales son las micro fibras del PAK que están teniendo un conflicto. Siente como el más alto se estremece de la sensación extraña sobre su cuerpo, pero sólo por un momento. Después permanece tranquilo. No dice nada. Sólo se deja hacer.

Eso es bueno para Dib. Lo deja concentrarse para terminar el trabajo. Expande las micro unidades hasta el PAK, para que se adentren a él y descubran que es lo que está mal y corregirlo. Sus creaciones no tardan en encontrar el sensor general del squeedly-spoosh, que se ramifica en todas sus funciones. Necesita sólo la información de origen del problema, no entrar de lleno en el PAK. Una vez obtenido lo que necesita se retiran de la coraza metaliza… no sin antes haber visto algo que no debería estar ahí. Pero eso no es importante. No es lo que busca.

Ahora las unidades deben ir al área central de cuerpo, ocupado por el órgano único que constituye a todo Irken. Sólo será necesario generar unas pequeñas descargas para estimulas la digestión y optimizar la absorción. Todo en el lugar adecuado y la misión será concluida con éxito.

Dos minutos después, todo está listo. Los nano-bots regresan sin más a su amo y este se separa satisfecho del Científico —Listo— le sonríe, soltando las mejillas —¿Mejor?— pregunta curioso.

Membran parece reaccionar de golpe —¿Eh? ¡Ah, s-sí, sí!— se ajusta lo gogles —Fue, eh, extraño— se pasa la pinza sobre la cabeza —Cómo algo _vivo_—

—Perdona— el de baja unidad le sonríe aliviado —Te hubiera dado masa azucara, pero con tú PAK ocupado— hace una mueca de pena —Ya sabes, no hubiera sido buena idea. Tu absorción parece estar desbalanceada por lo que _sentí_—

Membran lo mira fijamente y juega con las puntas de sus pinzas un poco —Mm… tú… ¿Me _sentiste_?—

—**Suficiente—**

Dib se gira a Gazlord, que ha hablado con ponzoña en su voz —¿Qué sucede?— lo mira contrariado —¿Ahora por qué están tan enojado?—

—¡YO NO ESTOY ENOJADO POR NADA DE TUS MALDITAS INSANIDADES!— golpea la mesa y para sorpresa del ojivioleta, hace una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué fue eso?— se levanta de su lugar y se coloca al lado del Soldado —Acabas de hacer una mueca de dolor y— Gazlord lo empuja con fuerza. Dib apenas se ve incrédulo antes de hacer su expresión peligrosa —Estas herido— estrecha la mirada —De las misma pinza que usaste para lastimar la mía. No estás reparándote de forma normal, igual que Membran— cierra la distancia entre ellos y lo toma por el cuello con fuerza desmesurada —Me vas a dejar ayudarte—

No es una pregunta o sugerencia. Es una orden.

Y Gazlord no acepta ordenes de nadie.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono maldita basura de menor unidad?— le sisea con desprecio.

—Créeme Gazlord— la mirada en Dib se torna fría. Peligrosamente fría —Si es necesario voy a romperte todos los huesos para que me dejes hacer el trabajo— lo suelta con desprecio, haciendo que él más alto pierda un poco la propiedad de su postura —No los elegí como nuevos Terribles Más Altos sólo para que vengan a arruinar todo porque no pueden cuidar sus cuerpos como deben— estrella su puño en la mesa, abollándola a tal grado que sus pinzas quedan marcadas —Quítate el maldito guante o voy a romperte el brazo yo mismo—

Gazlord se ve asesino _**—No—**_ responde con acido.

Dib lo observa sin expresión antes de golpear a gran velocidad tres puntos de su tórax. El Soldado parece intentar reaccionar pero no se mueve… y no puede hacerlo. El ojivioleta ha bloqueado sus puntos de movimiento motoro. No hará nada por un rato

—Descuida— habla con calma el de baja unidad, revisando la pinza herida con detenimiento —Cuando termine voy a liberar tus puntos— lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa —Después de eso podrás romperme el brazo si quieres— y por la mortal mirada llena de odio corrosivo que le estaba dando Gazlord, sin duda iba a golpearlo con ganas.

Dib prefirió no pensar en eso y se concentro en la extremidad dañada. La carne alrededor de las tres pinzas estaba profundamente magullada. Estaba casi tan mal como Membran en su momento.

Sea lo que fuera que estuvieran haciéndole a su PAK en esos momentos, lo cierto era que estaba alterando el sistema de reparación central. Por lo que detecto en el Científico, los niveles internos no estaban estables. Todo estaba siendo alterado desde la química del cuerpo hasta lo fisiológico.

Sus cuerpos estaban pasando por una gran etapa de cambio. Un cambio que estaba resultando extremadamente doloroso… un cambio que podría ser letal sin cuidado.

Y al paso que iban Gazlord y Membran, seguramente así iba a ser ¿Porqué? Porque esos dos están acostumbrados a hacer lo que quieran todo el tiempo. No van a tener cuidado de nada si no se les antoja hacerlo.

_Malditos voluntariosos egoístas_ piensa malhumorado _¿Acaso les importa un poco siquiera su propio bienestar? Bueno, obviamente sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos, pero también sé que son los Irken más caprichosos que jamás haya visto._

Exhala cansado y libera a Gazlord de cinco golpes en su tórax. Sólo para recibir tremendo puñetazo a la quijada, que le abre el labio inferior y deja al descubierto un hilo de sangre —Obviamente no piensas tener cuidado con tú cuerpo ¿Eh?— lo fulmina hastiado

—**¡Te voy a matar!—** estalla el Soldado cogiéndolo del cuello del uniforme **—¡Esto no te lo voy a pasar de largo maldito bast-!—** se calla de golpe cuando Dib sujeta su rostro con ambas pinzas y coloca la frente sobre la suya. —Necesito que estés en tú flujo normal de movimiento. Tengo que estabilizar tus niveles internos— cierra los ojos —Sólo será un momento— concentra un nuevo grupo de nano-bots para Gazlord y los envía a una nueva _invasión._

El Soldado se movió un poco con una especie de sobresalto. Pero al igual que Membran, no hizo nada después. Dib agradase, porque lo que va a hacer es sumamente complicado. No es cualquier cosa. Necesita tiempo para concentrarse.

Las micro unidades llegan al PAK y se adentra a él sin problemas. Examinan cada espacio y encuentran el mismo _algo_ que vió con anterioridad en Membran.

Entrar en esa zona que no debería existir es lo único que puede hacer. Necesita entender lo que el Científico creo y para que propósito en cuestión.

Pero puede darse una idea clara ahora. Ese _algo_ está en el Sector de Control y Desarrollo. Es un área que cumple muchas funciones básicas, pero una de las más interesantes, es que controla el crecimiento de unidad ya establecido desde las smeetseras.

Dib puede ver el rompecabezas de nuevo. Sólo que ahora ya no faltan piezas. La imagen esta completa con todo detalle.

Ahora sabe lo que está pasando.

Sabe lo que están haciendo.

Sabe lo que Membran ha creado.

He irónicamente, iba a tener que ayudarlo. Ayudarlos a ambos.

Fueron los treintaisiete minutos más largos que Dib hubiera tenido nunca. Para cuando soltó el rostro de Gazlord, estaba completamente agotado… y lo peor de todo es que iba a tener que repetirlo de nuevo con el Científico.

_Al mal paso darle prisa_ exhala cansado y se gira al segundo más alto —Voy a hacer lo mismo contigo— le avisa, sentándose de nuevo a su lado —Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé— toma su rostro sin esperar respuesta. No es que le importe lo que opine. Todo este esfuerzo que está haciendo es por culpa de ellos. _Idiotas. Si hubieran cuidado su cuerpo yo no estaría haciendo esto ahora _—No te muevas— susurra antes de poner ambas frentes en contacto.

Y de nuevo todo tiene que hacerlo desde cero. Pero Gazlord ha sido menos complicado. Es un Soldado, no tiene tanta configuración de alto nivel desglosada y bloqueada en un sistema de seguridad decodificado para ser único.

Membran sí.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser un Científico? Con él tiene que ser más cuidadoso. Más precavido. Más exacto ¿Por qué? Porque todo lo que está en su PAK está conectado con TODO.

Le toma cincuentainueve minutos completos terminar.

—Listo— anuncia soltando al Científico y frotándose entre los ojos con dolor —Nnngh… ¿Por qué tú configuración tiene que ser tan complicada?— pregunta al aire pero sin duda espera que sea Membran quien responda.

—Mm, no me siento diferente—

Dib lo mira exhausto —Bien. Se supone que debe ser así— se frota los ojos —Ahora… rayos…— sujeta su frente como si la cabeza fuera a caerse de su lugar —Nnnnngh… estoy muy-—no termina lo que iba a decir y literalmente se va hacia a delante. Hubiera caído al piso de cara si no es que Membran lo sujeta torpemente a tiempo, quedando ambos en una vertiginosa posición nada estable.

—Perdón— se disculpa el de baja unidad, colocando cómo puede una pinza sobre la mesa para alzarse de los brazos del Científico, que sin mucha estabilidad lo abraza a su tórax —Pero lo que creaste casi me mata— vuelve a su lugar, apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos —Estoy desbalanceado… mngh…— habla sin fuerzas —Pero eso debe bastar por el momento, hasta que todo se adapte sin desnivelar toda la química interior— pierde la mirada en la mesa por un tiempo bastante largo—… ah, es verdad…— mira a los más altos por turnos —Tenn quiere que me quede a la fiesta de Elites de mañana ¿Puedo hacerlo?— los observa en turnos —Porque si me dicen que no, eso sería genial— asiente no muy seguro de lo que está haciendo, se encuentra demasiado mareado como para concordar sus movimientos de forma correcta. Podría estar vomitando y ni por enterado —Porque quiere que use un traje ridículo de Exiliado reglamentario— hace una pausa y los mira confuso —¿Por favor puedo irme?—

—**No—** responden ambos.

—Bueno, admito que no esperaba que ustedes tuvieran un buen gesto hacia mí— suspira y se queda con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en particular. Todo el esfuerzo lo ha dejado tan desorientado que no sabe realmente lo que siente. Es como estar y no estar ahí al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo que ir al laboratorio— Dib apenas se gira un poco y sólo ve el rabillo de la bata blanca de Membran desaparecer de su vista. Apenas nota como dos DING anuncia que las compuertas se abren y cierran.

Parpadea cansado y mira a Gazlord, como si no pudiera enfocarlo bien —Pensé que hoy era su día libre—

El más alto se irgue de su lugar —Tuvimos que interrumpirlo por tú culpa. No sólo él tiene cosas que hacer, yo también— ni se digna a mirarlo y lo pasa de largo —Maldito feo estúpido—

—¿Feo?— Dib parpadea confundido y para cuando asimila que el insulto fue dirigido a él, las compuertas ya han cerrado con el clásico DING —¿Dijo que yo era _feo_?— se pregunta en voz alta, como para corroborar que aun existe en ese momento de lo más extraño —¿_Feo,_ yo?— mira la salida sin enfocarla del todo —¿Cual es su problema? Ahora aparte de tratarme como esclavo Vortiano se meten con mi físico—

Un PIP silencioso del PAK le avisa que eso es culpa del Irken en cuestión. Ya que si el Irken en cuestión estilizara sus antenas, sería de un atractivo decente.

Dib le dedico una mirada furiosa _¿Cómo que DECENTE?_

Un segundo PIP le informa, de la manera más atenta, que para la opinión pública de Irk…. El Irken en cuestión es, efectivamente, feo. Y no sólo feo, es decir bastante feo. Y qué más feo se va a ver con el atuendo reglamentario de Exiliado. Así que, en pocas palabras, no tiene salvación.

_¡Para lo que me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí!_

El Tercer PIP sólo comenta, de su propia opinión, que quizás debería.

_¡Entonces estás de su lado!_

Un Cuarto PIP le recuerda, de forma amable que el Irken en cuestión decidió empezar a ser un Irken orgulloso de ser un Elite de alta unidad ¿O acaso se equivocaba?

_¡Ese no es el punto ahora! ¡Eso pensaba cuando estaba luchando por ganarme la oportunidad de convencer a Gazlord y Membran de que me salvaran de no ser un Exiliado! ¡Y tú y yo sabemos que esa oportunidad se fue por el drenaje de basura cuando les grite que yo nunca quise ser como ellos y que se tomaran mis palabras como les diera la gana! ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto! ¡No hay forma de que pueda ser un Irken normal jamás y!— _Dib sintió como su PAK se abría y como de él surgían dos de sus extremidades. No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar eso sin aliento.

Entonces un sexto PIP sólo le informó una última cosa: El Irken en cuestión puede dar las gracias luego.

Dib no pudo moverse. Todo su cuerpo no respondió por el desgaste que había sufrido… así que sólo gritó agónico cuando el BRACK estallo en su cuerpo como una granada, que hizo resonar su piel y sangre con violetas punzadas que lo noquearon casi al instante.

Despertó poco después, cuando un sintió que lo sacudían amablemente del hombro. Al abrir los ojos dos óvalos rojos brillantes le dieron la bienvenida.

—¿Estás bien?—

Era Skoodge —¿Qué pasó?— soltó sorprendido.

—Bueno, esperaba que tú pudieras decirme eso— lo miró preocupado —¿Por qué estás en el piso? ¿Qué le pasó a tú voz?—

El más alto parpadeó confundido y giró un poco la cabeza en ambos lados. Era verdad. Estaba en el piso. Se irguió de un movimiento… entonces recordó algo.

—Con permiso— se levanto y literalmente desapareció hacia los baños que estaban hasta el fondo del comedor. Un espejo. Necesitaba un espejo. Un espejo. Un espejo —Mierda— soltó sin aliento, apenas cruzó el umbral de la entrada para ver nada más que su reflejo en el lavabo.

Sus antenas… estaban… RECTAS.

Miró su reflejo con odio punzante —¡Tú hiciste esto!—

Un PIP del PAK le dijo un cordial: De nada.

—¡DE NADA LA MIERDA QUE TE VOY A-!— cerró la boca con fuerza y la cubrió con sus pinzas —Mi voz— chilló histérico —¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?— miró su reflejo con pavor puro —¿Qué rayos me hiciste?—

El segundo PIP le entregó dos cosas. Una descarga completa de la plataforma aplicada para Medico Comunicador y un informe adjunto de cómo las antenas, siendo uno de los órganos más importantes del cuerpo, junto al squeedly-spoosh, controla varias funciones vitales como: el sentido auditivo, el sentido de equilibrio corporal proporcional entre varios más… como la calibración vocal.

En pocas palabras, el tono más grueso (de dos punto setentaitres, para ser exacto) que estaba escuchando, era su voz real.

Las antenas dobladas que tanto se había empeñado en mantener, habían bloqueado el equilibrio dejando apenas una pequeña fuga de frecuencia. Medicamente, de haber sido el ángulo de sus antenas más pronunciado, pudo bien ser mudo.

—¡A mí me gustaba mi voz!— le recrimina a su reflejo —¡Este no soy yo!—

Un tercer PIP comenta de forma optimista que eso es bueno.

—¡Te estás pasando de listo!—

El cuarto PIP sólo pide que por favor pruebe su nuevo _look_ por al menos dos jornadas. Eso no sería mucho pedir después de todo lo que siempre ha hecho por él… y le adjunta una lista completa de las veces que le a salvado la vida con sus reparaciones, el suministro de energía que tiene que controlar para alimentar a los nano-bots y una larga lista que especificaba hasta el día, mes, hora, minuto y segundo en cuestión de cada suceso.

Dib se tragó su orgullo como si fuera acido —Dos jornadas, ni una más ¿Escuchaste? _Dos_— sisea con desprecio y sale del baño, cuando el último PIP le entrega un alegre: De nada.

El ojivioleta sale del baño echando majadería y media entre dientes.

—¿Mejor?—

Dib frenó en seco al ver a Skoodge sentado en una mesa que casi pasa de largo —Hola— responde por inercia y se sonroja con fuerza al reconocer como su voz no se escucha como antes. Parece alguien más. Alguien que no es él y está en su cuerpo sin permiso. Un usurpador.

—¿Entonces es así cómo hablas realmente?— pregunta el de baja unidad, sonriendo curioso —Sorprendente. Completamente Snexy—

El más alto se enciende con un sonrojo violento —¿Viniste a ver si ya me he puesto el traje?— desvía la mirada con pena y sólo quiere cambiar el tema —Ya lo hago, s-sólo estaba haciendo, eh, cosas— se cubre los labios con torpeza. Siente vergüenza de sólo pronunciar sonido.

—En realidad sólo venia a disculparme—

El más alto lo mira como si tuviera seis ojos —¿Eh?—

Skoodge le dedica una cálida sonrisa de remordimiento —No quise que te quedaras con una mala impresión de Tenn y mía. No quisimos ponerte una trampa o usarte, por favor no pienses eso— se frota la nuca —Más que nada es una mala costumbre. No sabíamos como reaccionarias si te lo pedíamos abiertamente. Entiendo que es un tema delicado para ti ahora— desvía un poco la mirada y vuelve a fijarlo con pesar —De verdad lo siento. No quisimos herir tus sentimientos—

Ahora el más alto lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Ningún Irken que se respete habla de _sentimientos_ o de _herir sentimientos_. Porque simplemente se le considera un insulto. Es como decir que eres _débil._ Ni siquiera un Conserje de Limpieza acepta esa clase de comentario y menos a un Soldado (te muele a golpes) o a un Científico o Comunicador de cualquier nivel (sería como decirles idiotas o deficientes del PAK ).

Pero, siendo alguien como Skoodge quien lo decía, el comentario estaba falto de malicia. Y siendo Dib quien era, que alguien tomara en cuenta cómo podría llagar a sentirse por un insulto… era agradable. Extrañamente agradable.

—Um… gracias, creo— desvía la mirada apenado

—Oh, no, por favor— insiste el Invasor con calma —Nosotros somos los agradecidos. La ayuda que nos prestaste con la reconfiguración que hiciste nos salvo de algo bastante inesperado. Muchas gracias— asiente con educación.

—¿Salvarlos de algo inesperado?— él más alto lo mira confundido —¿Qué acaba de pasar?—

—Bueno, digamos que el Comandante Imperial Supremo General Elite Membran encontró lo que buscaba— sonríe nervioso —Hace dos horas— niega incrédulo —La verdad estoy sorprendido de que lo haya hecho tan rápido. No sé cómo lo hizo— se frota la nuca —La verdad, si no fuera por la versión falsa, estaríamos ya en problemas—

Dib esperaba que el pequeño Irken NUNCA se enterara de cómo Membran descubrió a la que pensaba la _verdadera_ INS —Bueno, lo importante es que todos están bien y a salvo— sonríe casi ofensivo —Y ya no me explicaron ¿Qué tanto están diciendo esos alíen de mí?— pregunta con el claro propósito de cambiar de tema. Incluso se sienta al lado de Skoodge para fingir interés genuino.

—¡Oh, no sabes!— al pequeño Irken parece que los ojos le brillan de forma radiactiva —Ahora mismo el Comandante Imperial Supremo General Elite Gazlord esta continuando con el repaso de las torturas, espero que encuentre cosas nuevas, que no lo dudo— sonríe y lo mira con orgullo —La verdad Di-bug, te has vuelto alguien digno de respeto—

El más alto está confundido. De verdad.

—Cuando el ataque inició en el puerto de Voots— continua hablando Skoodge, tan ilusionado como un smeet de primer ingreso —Varios de nosotros estábamos ya ahí. Decidimos llegar antes a la Inmensa para estar puntuales en la fiesta, cuando BAM— gesticula exagerado —Todo sucedió en un instante. Voots ilegales entrando y disparando, algunos aterrizaron de inmediato y esos rebeldes comenzaron a abrirse camino a velocidad mientras hacían estallar los Voots de la Armada que estaban estacionados— asiente con fuerza —Los Soldados y nosotros empezamos a responder el fuego, mientras todo se volvía una devastación completa— sonríe emocionado por el recuerdo —Todo iba de explosión en explosión, temblores, disparos, gritos, más explosiones y BAM— gesticula de nuevo, saltando de su lugar —¡Llegaste tú de la nada!— lo señala emocionado —No creo que lo notaras, pero nosotros lo vimos, estábamos peleando con varios de esos rebeldes cuando empezaron a retirarse ¡Los escuchamos claramente! ¡Literalmente lo estaban gritando a todos!— sonríe abiertamente —¿Y sabes lo que gritaban?—

Él más alto niega incrédulo.

—¡Estaban gritando:_"Retirada, retirada. El Di-bug está aquí. No sé a ido a su Exilio. Todos fuera de La Inmensa ahora"_!— hace una pausa corta para recuperar el aliento —Eso fue genial— lo mira sin aliento —Tan cool— añade mirándolo como la cosa más increíble del Imperio. Que casi lo era a sus ojos.

Dib está que ni se la cree —¿Ellos me reconocieron?—. Skoodge asiente con fuerza —Sí, incluso a Tenn le tocó escuchar como un rebelde de uno de los tantos grupos que se escudaban tras unos Voots, preguntaba casi a gritos que si estaban seguros, fue cuando alguien respondió que eras inconfundible con tus antenas rotas hacia atrás. Con esto todos comenzaron a huir— lo mira esplendido —Es sorprendente el terror que te tienen. De tan sólo escuchar tú nombre varios empezaron la retirada, obviamente no llegaron muy lejos porque les diste caza hasta a fuera de la nave—

Por alguna razón, Dib supo que lo que iba a escuchar de este punto en adelante, no le iba a gustar nada. Pero igual guardó silencio. Necesitaba enterarse de todo para no ser pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Y luego que pasó?— preguntó nervioso y bastante preocupado.

Skoodge se vio más esplendido que antes —Pues te fuiste con nuestros dos Comandantes y los Soldados se dedicaron a recoger a los pocos sobreviviente, seis de lo que vi en las celdas, quizá ocho— trata de recordar pero lo mira de nuevo —Después de que todo estuvo ya asegurado, llegaron los grupos de Científicos y empezaron a recoger todo lo que aun pudiera servir de los Voots de los rebeldes. El Comandante Imperial Supremo General Elite Gazlord fue poco después a las celdas y superviso cada tortura hasta obtener lo que deseaba, la verdad— se estremece de alegría —¡Oh, Di-bug!— chilla apenas conteniéndose —¡El hecho de que seas extremadamente poderoso es una cosa! ¡Pero que hayas estado saliendo a escondidas de Nave Prima para luchar contra la resistencia sin que nadie lo supiera hasta hoy es increíble!— se pone de pie sobre su asiento, ganando un poco más de altura —¡Hasta Tenn admitió que el hecho de que rompieras las reglas para luchar en nombre del Imperio era súper genial!— gesticula exagerado —¡Que increíble de tú parte! ¡Qué sacrificio para un alto como tú! ¡No conforme de tú fuerza y alto rango, sacrificabas tú nada abundante tiempo libre en nombre del Imperio, de Irk, de todo Irken activo! ¡Es maravilloso ver la misma dedicación de un Invasor en un Elite de alta unidad tan fuerte como tú, que has llevado la causa de Irk hasta un nivel nunca visto!— cierra sus pinzas con devoción —Di-bug, quiero que sepas que te admiro muchísimo por tu gran labor al Imperio. Elvis nos dijo que deseabas con todo tú PAK convertirte en invasor cuando eran de baja unidad y que saberte como un Elite de alta unidad te afecto mucho, pero igual seguiste adelante con nuestro protocolo, porque muy dentro de ti, aun querías ser un gran Invasor al servicio del Imperio— hace una pausa —Honestamente creí que estaba mintiendo porque estaba hasta el tope de ebrio, pero con lo que vimos en los reportes y todos esos rebeldes que están en las celdas y que te culpan de cada fracaso en sus intentos de perturbar nuestra paz y sin dejar de lado como los hiciste correr apenas escucharon tú nombre— inhala con fuerza —Di-bug, ya no tengo dudas de que eres el Irken más sobresaliente después de nuestros Terribles Más Altos—

El más alto lo miro sin aliento —En realidad yo-—

—¡Esto es increíble!— chilla emocionado —¡De tan sólo imaginar cómo te fugabas de tus supremos deberes como el Líder del Sector Trece y cazabas a los rebeldes infiltrándote en su asquerosa sociedad como todo un Invasor…!— se sujeta las mejillas con fuerza —¡Estoy tan feliz!— lo mira con el sentimiento de felicidad más intenso que Dib hubiera visto nunca —¡Usabas un disfraz cuando te infiltrabas entre ellos! ¿Verdad?—

—En realidad… yo—

—¿Verdad?—

—Bueno, lo que paso fue que…—

—¿VERDAD?—

Dib se tragó el aliento —Si, usaba un disfraz—

—¡Lo sabía!— Skoodge salta sobre su lugar sin contenerse —¡Le dije a Tenn que sin duda estabas haciendo todas tus estrategias como si fueras un Invasor!—

—S-si, así es— sonríe el más alto con pena.

—¡Y no sólo eso!— sus ojos brillan con intensidad —¡Mirate nada más! ¡Eres completamente snexy! ¡Oh, Di-bug! ¡Sacrificaste toda una vida de lujos y comodidades que hubieras tenido al lado de privilegios infinitos y una vida llena de nada que no fuera segura y amable, por una llena de sacrificios e insultos debido a lo realmente feo que eras antes!—

Dib perdió todo el aire.

—¡Pero no creas que me engañas!— lo mira con malicia.

—¿Mande?— el más alto apenas y reacciona.

—Vamos Di-bug— lo mira con aire resuelto —¿En serio vas a creer que me voy a tragar el cuento de que se te ocurrió volverte snexy así nada más? ¡Esto sin duda tiene que ver con tus habilidades! ¿Verdad?— lo mira expectante —¿Las tenías dobladas porque eran un seguro para no desplegar todo tú poder, cierto? ¿Verdad que sí?—

—S-skoodge, no creo que sepas, pero—

—¿VERDAD QUE SI?—

—B-bueno—

—¿VERDAD?—

—S-s-si— sonríe el más alto, vacilando su gesto —T-tienes razón. Que sorprendente eres Skoodge, nunca creí que alguien notaría eso justo ahora—

—¡Lo sabía!— sonríe el Invasor triunfal —¡Esto es tan emocionante!—

Dib se pregunta, de verdad, si algún día todas sus mentiras no le estallaran en la cara.

Porque no van una ni dos. Perdió la cuenta después de la cincuentaitres.

…

…

…


	27. LA INMENSA, BEN Y MALAS COMPAÑIAS

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor: **He estado escribiendo como si fuera una especie de maniático adicto a estupefacientes. De verdad. Terminar este capítulo me ha costado casi un trozo de carne. Maldita mi recaída que me aparto del mundo por casi dos semanas completas.

Pero al fin está listo. Y si, el siguiente es el esperado capítulo de la fiesta que ya llevo comentando desde hace… er, como ocho capítulos atrás. La cúspide de ETMAN va a estallar. BOOM! ZAP! KABLAM!

Pero si quiero decir algo a ciertas personas maravillosas: YashaDeTrancy, wulfjakal , LeelooKido, 3liaNav, Invaderdaniela, Leeroitt yNME-NRG

Muchas gracias por felicitarme! Estoy segura que sus buenos deseos hicieron mi recuperación posible! ;A;

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—Listo— Dib sale de los baños, ya vestido con el atuendo de Exiliado Oficial. No está NADA emocionado por usarlo, pero Skoodge parece no haber notado en absoluto su cara de asco, porque sonríe de antena a antena.

—¡Te vez genial!—

El más alto lo observa un poco —¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?—

—¡Claro!—

—¿Por qué tengo que usar unas gafas de lamina oscura?—

—¡Por qué significa que no eres digno de recibir siquiera una mirada a los ojos!—

—Bien…— tuerce el gesto —¿Por qué mi abrigo y pantalones son negro y la camisa azul?—

—¡El negro representa el vacio que has dejado en el Imperio, que ruega porque te trague un hoyo negro!— Skoodge se irgue con orgullo —¡Y el azul es el color de la vergüenza! ¡VERGÜENZA!—

—¡Okey, ya entendí!— hace una pausa —… ¿Por qué la camisa no es de manga larga?—

—¡Porque no tienes derecho a ser protegido! ¡Es para que sufras y sufras y sufras y sufras y!—

—¡Me basta con una respuesta!—

—Está bien ¿Otra duda?—

—El traje no venía con guantes—

—¡Es para que sufras y sufras y sufras y!—

—¡Bien, ya entendí, deja de decirlo!— Dib se guarda las pinzas desudas en el bolsillo con resentimiento puro —Obviamente este traje tiene que ver con sufrir y sólo dar a entender que no soy digno de nada, gracias por dejarlo tan claro—

—Cuando quieras—

Lo mira cansado —Tengo curiosidad ¿De verdad me veo tan estúpido como me siento?—

—¡Sí!—

Dib se frota entre los ojos mientras extiende una sonrisa dolorosa —Supongo que es pedir mucho que tengas algo de tacto al decir las cosas—

—Bueno, conoces las reglas Di-bug— sonríe el de baja unidad con orgullo marcado —Un Invasor no miente a otro conciudadano— hace una pausa y lo mira con decepción —Lamentablemente es, creo, la única regla que has roto todo este tiempo—

Ahora el más alto lo miró incrédulo… haciendo memoria de TODAS las veces que había mentido y _doblado_ la mayoría de las leyes en el reglamento oficial del Imperio… empezando por la que estipulaba que los Defectos merecían una muerte terrible y dolorosa. Irónico, pero de haberla aplicado hace mucho, se hubiera ahorrado TODOS sus problemas con Zim. TODOS. **TODOS.**

Pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que Skoodge aseguraba que él había estado mintiendo. Bueno OBVIAMENTE le había estado mintiendo a Gazlord y Membran a todo lo que daba su lengua. Pero ellos no contaban. No le caían bien.

_De nuevo ese no es el punto_ sacude la cabeza en negación —¿A qué te refieres _exactamente_ con eso de que es la única regla que he estado rompiendo?—

—Me refiero a que les has estado mintiendo a todos durante _todo_ este tiempo— lo mira con decepción —Tienes que empezar a aceptarte tal y como eres Di-bug. No puedes fingir algo que no eres. No es sano—

Dib lo mira confundido. Brutalmente confundido.

—Espera— hace un gesto incrédulo —Cuando era _Feo_ estaba bien, porque de alguna manera lo estaba compensando con mis habilidades, pero ahora que soy— cierra sus labios en una línea tensa —_Snexy_— suelta con desprecio —¿Ahora que soy eso resulta que soy el malo porque estuve mintiendo sobre mi mismo?—

—Claro—

—E-eso no es lógico Skoodge—

—Claro que lo es— lo mira el aludido casi ofendido —Te has estado negando a tú verdadero destino desde un principio—

El más alto estrecha la mirada —¿Cuál destino, por curiosidad, es al que te refieres? ¿Qué me hubiera esperado si me, eh, hubiera revelado como un snexy desde un principio?—

Skoodge se aprecia sumamente orgulloso de lo que va a responder —Hubieras sido seleccionado para formar parte del Exquisito Salón del Terrible Más Alto Rojo—

Dib perdió el aliento —¿E-el Exquisito Salón?—

—Sí—

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Exquisito Salón del Terrible Más Alto Rojo, verdad?—

—Así es—

—¿El mismo Exquisito Salón donde se encuentran sólo los más snexy's del Imperio que sólo viven para complacer al Terrible Más Alto Rojo en toda la clase de _bailes_ sin fin?—

—Sí— Skoodge hizo una pose heroica —Sólo piénsalo Di-bug, de haberte mostrado como un snexy como eras en realidad, hubieras tenido el Privilegio más grande del Imperio. Ser miembro del Exquisito Salón— alza una pinza en puño —¡Imagina la vida de orgullo que hubieras llevado al ser uno de los pocos privilegiados al servicio de satisfacer a uno de nuestro Terribles Más Altos! ¡Nada más que orgullo!—

Dib se imaginó _bailando_ con el actual líder de ojos rojos… y nunca, JAMÁS de todos los jamases, se sintió tan feliz de haber sido considerado uno de los feos más repulsivos del Imperio.

Gloria a Irk por sus antenas dobladas hacia atrás.

Gloria a Irk por toda su vida llena de traiciones, dolor, sangre y violencia desmedida hacia él.

Gloria a Irk por todos los intentos de muerte en su contra y las horribles conspiraciones.

Se cubre los ojos tan agradecido de su miserable vida que casi siente lagrimas —Gloria a Irk— gime entrecortado

—Lo sé— asiente Skoodge compasivo —Entiendo que ahora te sientas mal por todo lo que has perdido por tus mentiras— niega con pesar —Debes sentirte horrible—

—Eeeh, si, si, me siento fatal— Dib lo mira con una expresión algo exagerada de remordimiento —Horrible. Terrible todo esto que me a pasado por no ser, eh, honesto desde un principio. Me siento tan mal que… eh…— mira a su alrededor —Tan mal que…uh, me voy a— **WWWNNN** las luces se apagaron y encendieron. Dib sonrió descaradamente —¡Algo está pasando!— se giró —¡Nos vemos luego Skoodge!— dice sin mirar al aludido y se teletransporta al observatorio.

—Y el Más Alto Purpura ha salvado la jornada— ríe divertido, mirando el espacio lleno de estrellas. La verdad es que deseaba estar solo. Exhala relajado y se estira un poco, agradeciendo que el líder de ojos violetas haya sobrecargado los conectores de energía de su habitación al querer enchufar trece cosas diferentes en la misma abertura.

Eso era lo que había causado el apagón. No la resistencia o un ataque masivo o el núcleo central a punto de estallar.

Sólo había sido el Terrible Más alto Purpura sobrecargando la energía… y por lo que veía de los reportes que apreciaba de su sincronización con La Inmensa, con esta ya iban quince millones doscientos trece mil ochocientos veintisiete veces… en este año.

Gracioso que no se necesitara a la Resistencia para sabotear la Inmensa con tanta efectividad.

_Membran seguro que está hecho una rata de Blorch de la rabia_ piensa con algo de pena _Seguro que esta clase de apagones interfieren en toda la nave y por ende, en los Laboratorios_ sintió pena por el líder de ojos purpura. Para cuando las cosas cambiaran, era seguro que el Científico iba a cobrarle caro todas y cada una de las veces que interrumpió su _Ciencia Real_.

Tomó asiento en el piso y miro el espacio. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que pudo ver las estrellas. Le gustaban tanto… era lo único a lo que sentía un apego real. Único. Necesario y casi vital para su existencia… y empezó a recordar… casi traicionado por sus propios recuerdos, empezó a recordar esos horribles días en Foodcourtia… los casi inexistentes en Devastis y Hobo Trece… los remarcables y memorables en Nave Prima I y II…

Todo lo que había hecho… todo lo que no pudo hacer… todo inundó sus pensamientos con fuerza.

Todo lo había llevado a su actual situación. _Bastante horrible por cierto, pero…_ suelta una risilla dolorosa y dobla las rodillas para esconder en ellas su rostro —¿… pero valió la pena?— se pregunta así mismo —¿Todo lo que hice valió la pena…?— empuña sus pinzas con fuerza —No pude salvar a Mello ni a Zim… no sé cómo ayudar a Wisconsin, Mem, Roi y a todos en Nave Prima sin volverme en lo que son Gazlord y Membran…— alza la mirada sin fuerzas —Jessca e Iiggins están en la mira de esos dos… ¿Es a caso porque han llegado a ser como ellos?— hace una pausa que no hace otra cosa que seguir lastimándolo —Wek estuvo en el último rincón de mi memoria hasta hoy… sólo podía recordar a un cretino pedante hasta que vi en los recuerdos de Pips lo que había pasado… intento ayudarme cuando supo la verdad… casi muere por eso… Mello murió tratando de ayudar…— observa sus pinzas desnudas sin expresión —¿Cómo estarán todos en Nave Prima…?— se irgue de un movimiento.

_Creo que es tiempo de ver como están las cosas en verdad. Es tiempo de hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio _gira sobre sus talones y sale del observatorio. Se sincroniza con la Computadora Central Imperial. Todo está en orden. Membran está en los Laboratorios. Gazlord sigue en las torturas. Todo está en orden. Todo está bien.

_Es el momento_ sonríe emocionado _Puedo hacerlo. Puedo teletransportarme a Nave Prima y ver a todos de nuevo ¡Qué se pudran los demás! ¡Tengo que ver si mi tripulación esta bi-!_—¡Ah-WAA!— gimió alguien antes de que dos disparos cruzaran el espacio entre cuatro cuerpos. Alguien grito agudamente al caer al piso. Era un ella. Una Científico Irken. El segundo era un Irken de ojos azules y el tercero era un alíen marrón de ojos negros. Fue ese alíen quien había disparado y ahora apuntaba a Dib con firmeza. Estaba visiblemente pasmado.

El Exiliado apenas podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo sin expresión. Las gafas oscuras impedían ver la sorpresa asomando en sus ojos.

—¿TÚ?— grito el Irken de ojos azules. Era tan alto como Dib o quizás más. Se apreciaba confundido y sorprendido.

—Hola— Dib soltó esa palabra sin darse cuenta, mirando al Irken (vestido de Soldado) y al alíen por turnos —¿Se les olvido algo?— esa sin duda era una pregunta estúpida. El alíen había disparado, con pésima puntería claro, pero cargaba un laser.

Ningún alíen en La Inmensa cargaría un laser y apuntaría con él a un Irken el tiempo suficiente para vivir más allá de tres segundos.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El Irken ojiazul ríe nervioso —¿Porqué de todos siempre tú?— se frota la frente casi histérico. Cómo si no pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando. —¡Es sólo uno, podemos con él!— interviene el alíen.

—¿Estás loco?— los labios del Soldado Irken se tensan en una curva horrible —Está usando un traje reglamentario de Exiliado y sólo hay un Exiliado actualmente— sus ojos azules miran al ojivioleta con intensidad —¿Por qué rayos siempre tienes que frustrar todos mis planes? ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo lo que hago?— empuña sus pinzas con fuerza **—¡Maldición!—** y entonces sucede. Una esfera vibrante de color rojo eléctrico nace de sus pinzas y vuela de ellas a una velocidad increíble.

Dib apenas y puede lanzar una contra-esfera azul, que choca contra la roja. La explosión es tremenda y la onda de choque lanza a los cuatro presentes con fuerza en direcciones opuestas al tiempo que hace estremecer todo desde los cimientos.

Dib se irgue del piso un poco, desorientado por un aturdimiento casi segador. Un gemido a su lado lo alerta, pero aun no puede ver bien. Aun no puede enfocar, así que usa a los nano-bots como sus ojos. Ellos le avisan que es la Irken tendida a su lado quien ha gemido. Esta herida.

Sin pensarlo se quita el abrigo y la cubre con cuidado. Amiga o enemiga. Eso sería para luego. Las micro unidades enfocan a los otros dos. Se están poniendo de pie con torpeza. Tiene el elemento sorpresa de su lado y no pierde la oportunidad.

Aparece frente a ellos con una esfera de energía lista. Pero el Irken de ojos azules es más rápido. Empuja al alíen marrón fuera del camino y crea una nueva esfera roja. De nuevo ambos colores chocan y estallan, lanzando a Dib y al ojiazul en direcciones opuestas, al tiempo que sangre verde y azul salpica las paredes con brutalidad. Dejando marcas que gritan en silencio con un olor fibroso y dulce.

Dib siente como la cabeza le zumba con fuerza. Los nano-bots muestran estática por momentos y por otros se ve lo que sucede a su alrededor. No puede escuchar del todo. Escucha gritos y pasos. Muchos pasos. Algo lo golpea en los pies.

Puede ver al alien marrón cargando como puede con el Irken que le acompaña. Eso es suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Intenta erguirse y cae de nuevo al piso con un grito punzante. Mira su brazo izquierdo casi con demencia por el dolor que lo apuñala.

Esta destazado. Su ante brazo, sus muñeca y sus pinzas. Todo el musculo que les rodea está abierto. Puede ver sus huesos rotos saliendo de tiras gruesas y finas. Sangre. Hay tanta sangre. Es increíble que apenas la haya notado.

La rabia en sus ojos es dirigida a sus _enemigos._ Estos siguen frente a él. Sólo lo miran sin creerlo.

—¡Malditos!— les escupe con demencia sanguinaria; irguiéndose de rodillas al tiempo que sujeta su brazo mutilado.

—¿Cómo puede seguir viv-?— el alienígena de ojos negros no termina. Se gira con fuerza a su espalda al escuchar gritos y cientos de pasos en su dirección que hacen casi temblar el piso.

—N-no vamos a lograrlo…— el Irken ojiazul escupe sangre de su boca. Está visiblemente herido de gravedad. Su brazo derecho está peor que él de Dib. Lo ha perdido casi por completo. No se ve nada que no sea un muñón casi a la altura del codo con sangre azul escurriendo en grandes cantidades —L-lo siento Werduk… n-no pude salvarnos, perdimos—

_Weduk_ lo mira desenfrenado —No. Esto aun no termina— lo mira con un poder increíble en los ojos —El código es Sblim— le sonríe tenso —Era el nombre de mi hija, así que recuérdalo en tú maldita cabezota de genio Kluppaneana, Ben—

Dib abre los ojos sin aliento.

Y lo que sigue es algo que no puede evitar.

Weduk estira uno de sus cuatro brazos y crea una esfera negra de ellos, que lanza al piso. Repentinamente el metal parece girar. Como si se hubiera hecho liquido y estuviera drenándose por una coladera. Una coladera negra que empezaba a girar y girar… haciéndose cada vez más grande… hasta verse como un hoyo negro.

—¡Es mi último portal de materia viva!— toma a su compañero por el cuello con una sonrisa magnifica —Sólo un portal por cuerpo. Sabes lo que significa pequeño Kluppaneano cabezón— ríe con dolor —¡Ahora es tú turno Ben, has que valga la pena todo nuestro sacrificio, muchacho!—

Ben lo mira aterrado —¡NO! ¡No hagas esto Weduk!—

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Ben— la mirada en Weduk está llena de un cariño increíble —Fuiste como un hijo para mí. Me regresaste todo lo que necesitaba. Lo harás, sé que lo harás— Ben trata de decirle algo, pero es lanzado al hoyo negro sin más.

El círculo oscuro desaparece. Ben ya no está. Sólo queda Weduk.

Y el pasillo se llena por ambos extremos. Cientos de Soldados de baja unidad empuñan sus BLASTER's mortales al único intruso existente en ese momento.

—Vaya que se tardaron enanos— ríe el gran alíen de cuatro brazos. Está cansado… y Dib apenas puede reconocerlo como un viejo. Un alíen muy viejo…

_Viejo…_

FZZT

_Tan viejo como un anciano…_

FZZT

FZZT

—¡Maldita basura alíen!— ruge una voz gutural y peligrosa. Dib mira surgir la enorme figura de Gazlord entre los pequeños Soldados como algo ajeno a él. Regresa su atención al llamado Weduk._ El viejo y cansado Weduk._

FZZZT

FZZT

_Con una hija llamada Sblim… _

FZZZT

FZT

FZZT

_Y un hijo llamado Ben…_

FZZT

FZZT

—Ngh— se sujeta la cabeza con dolor.

FZZT

FZT

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste!—

—¡Probablemente grandote!— ríe Weduk —¡Pero no me iré solo!— alza su puño al aire, donde sujeta un cupo parpadeante —¡Ustedes me van a acompañar!—

—**¡CUBO EXPLOSIVO!—**

—**¡ALÉJENSE!—**

BRRK

BRRK

BRRK

BRRK

Dib apenas puede ver lo que está haciendo. Tiene su brazo sano extendido. Los nano-bots se han unido al cableado de La Inmensa y han erguido cuatro pilares como pinzas alrededor del Weduk, que los mira sin aliento.

De las puntas de _las pinzas-pilares_ surgen centellas que se conectan entre ellas. Una luz blanca se forma y comienza a crecer de ella una esfera.

—Un portal de teletransportación en su estado más puro— el alíen de cuatro brazos lo mira sin aliento —Ben tenía razón…— la esfera comienza a devorarlo —… en verdad eres alguien increíble—

—Gracias— Dib sonríe con calidez —Tú peleaste magníficamente, pero no puedo dejar que los lastimes— una lagrima escapa de sus ojos sin poder contenerla —Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho—

Weduk lo mira sin aliento —Tú… tú no eres cómo los demás ¿Quién eres t-?— sus palabras se pierden. Su figura desaparece. Un destello cegador inunda el pasillo por escasa milésimas de segundo.

Él alíen no está.

El Cubo Explosivo no está.

Sólo el eco de una lejana explosión, muy lejana a la Inmensa, murmura en el repentino silencio. Dib relaja su brazo. Las pinzas-pilares se desmantelan al mismo tiempo, ya carentes del propósito realizado. Cables y paneles de metal quedan esparcidos de forma irregular en el piso del que habían surgido. Los nano-bots han vuelto a su recinto, su hogar… un cuerpo que, por primera vez, resiente un poco el peso extra.

Porque de verdad lo siente.

No quería hacerlo.

No quería matar a Weduk.

No quería dañarlo… pero no podía dejar que lastimara a los demás…

_Esta es una nueva victoria para el Imperio. Todos están bien. Todo está bien_ piensa, irguiéndose con calma _Pero… ¿Por qué tengo un mal sabor de boca?_ Se frota los labios como si los sintiera sucios _¿Qué es esto tan amargo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Era el enemigo, no? ¿Iba a dañar a Irkens inocentes, no?_ Se frota de nuevo la boca. Es amargo. Agrio.

No es dulce.

La victoria que ha logrado… no es dulce.

Es sangrientamente amarga.

—Ah, ah, g-gracias— Dib se gira y ve su largo abrigo negro sobre los hombros de la Irken herida. No puede hacer otra cosa que mirarla sorprendido. Es Grechel.

—Ah, e-e-eso fue increíble— ella lo mira sin aliento, con algo de sangre manchando su rostro. No recuerda de dónde estaba herida —¿Có-cómo elaboro ese rustico pero sumamente potente teletransportador? Los, los cables, el piso, se, se, se unieron de alguna manera y u-usted ¿Los estaba manipulando? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Es usted un Científico? ¿Cu-cuándo fue que aprendió todo lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Quién se lo enseñó?— habla de prisa y con un paso vacilante se acerca al mismo tiempo —P-p-por favor dígame cómo lo hizo ¡E-es que eso fue increíble y-Ah!— tropieza pero Dib la coge a tiempo por la cintura con su brazo ileso. No es problema para él erguirla.

Ella lo mira sin aliento y con un fuerte sonrojo.

—¿De dónde estás herida?— le pregunta con una sonrisa serena, para que se calme un poco —Veo que tienes sangre— habla con calma y abre el abrigo negro un poco. Grechel se estremece con pánico, pero Dib puede ver su costado derecho. El abrigo de laboratorio está quemado y a dejado al descubierto una herida bastante leve, pero para ella, un Científico Comunicador, completamente punzante.

—Por favor no te muevas— pide amable, sonriéndole con calidez. Grechel parase haber olvidado como respirar porque que no se mueve en lo absoluto. El más alto toma eso de la mejor manera y crea una esfera de energía azul para comenzar a sanarle.

Ella exhala un audible —¡Increíble!— apenas agudo.

Dib termina sin mayor problema —Listo— sonríe mirándola —¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunta, pero Grechel sólo le mira sin creérsela —¿Grechel? —

—¡Sabe mi nombre!— chilla algo aguda y se cubre los labios de golpe —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sabe mi nombre!—

Dib comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por ella —Quizás deberíamos llevarte a la Enfermería—

—Lo que usted diga— gimió y lo miraba como si hubiera perdido todo su ser en sus ojos violetas.

Él más alto se pregunto si, cierto Científico adicto a la violencia innecesaria en su contra, iría a echarle la culpa del estado desvariarte de su segunda al mando.

—Tú también te ves cómo alguien que necesita la Enfermería—

Dib se gira a Gazlord (que está justo a sus espaldas) con calma—¿Eh? Ah, no, no. Estoy bien— sonríe, sujetando por el codo su brazo izquierdo, casi por completo mutilado —Yo me encargare de mis heridas. En realidad sólo necesito una habitación libre. Como esa— señala una puerta a su derecha, con las marcas de la lucha y algo de sangre salpicándola de la base —¿Puedo usarla?—

La expresión de Gazlord se ve totalmente serena —_Por favor_— habla con su clásico tono de amenaza.

—Gracias— Dib se aparta de él, con cuidado de no darle la espalda _Gazlord se ve de buen humor. Eso no puede ser bueno _la compuerta se abre automáticamente y… Gazlord lo sigue. Sin gritarle o golpearlo o hacerle al menos un mal gesto.

Eso le llamó bastante la atención… pero Dib tenía ya un orden de prioridades bien establecidas. Y hacer desaparecer lo más rápido posible todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, estaba en el tope. Gazlord y Membran estaban hasta el fondo.

Dib coloca con cuidado su brazo herido sobre la mesa y extiende sus patas mecánicas _Rayos. Necesito repararme con urgencia_ suspira, observando todo el daño que ha sufrido _Hay que ensamblar de nuevo mis huesos-micro-ramificados_ las extremidades abren sus puntas y de ellas surgen herramientas de nano-ensamblado-electromagnético.

No era equipo Médico, pero harían el trabajo.

_Esto me va a doler_ una extremidad sacó del PAK el pequeño botiquín de emergencias y Dib tomó de él un rollo de gasas que se metió en la boca. Era para tener algo que morder y así no arrancarse la lengua de tajo.

_En este momento Roi, te extraño como nunca a ti y tus drogas_ ese pensamiento lo hace reír mentalmente y ejecuta su nueva actualización de Medico Comunicador que el PAK le había descargado antes.

Era irónico que algo bueno pudiera surgir del incidente que le corrigió las antenas.

Pero bueno.

No era el lugar ni el momento para comenzar a quejarse.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Apretó el rollo de gasas con fuerza entre sus dientes y tres de sus extremidades separaron parte de los tendones del hueso principal del antebrazo; que estaba completamente partido a la mitad con fragmentos dispersos y clavados entre los músculos.

La fuerza del choque de ambas esferas fue demasiado. El brazo había explotado literalmente de adentro hacia afuera.

Tenía que volver a unir los fragmentos de hueso lo mejor posible, como en una versión grotesca de algún rompecabezas, para hacer que la frecuencia de las ramificaciones pudiera tener contacto de nuevo. No tenía que ser perfecto, sólo tenía que rehacer el camino lo mejor posible para que ellas pudieran encontrarse mutuamente y que la energía volviera a fluir.

Después de eso, el PAK se encargaría de todo. Como siempre.

Pero mientras tanto, sería una re-ensamblación totalmente dolorosa. Punzantemente dolorosa. Por suerte los músculos sólo se habían desgarrado y colgaban de varias partes.

Si hubieran salido volando, su mejor opción sería amputarse toda la extremidad hasta el codo.

Pero sin drogas para mitigar el dolor… bueno, iba a ser un largo trayecto hasta una recuperación exitosa. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza antes de empezar.

La cuarta extremidad libre acercó su herramienta al hueso y empezó a trabajar.

Dib ahogó un grito entre sus dientes. Su quijada se tensó y los músculos de su cuello se estiraron hasta quedar rígidos. Pequeñas venas sobresalieron en su cabeza por la presión que ejercía en contener a su cuerpo de no moverse demasiado. Arqueo su espalda cada vez que una punzada lo estremecía desde la medula hasta el PAK. Sentía ganas de arrancarse la piel. De gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Pero tenía que seguir libido.

Tenía que auto-repararse. Nadie más iba a hacerlo por él. Cómo Exiliado ya no tenía derecho a nada… y no es cómo si esperara a que alguien hiciera algo por él. Nadie nunca había hecho nada por él. Nadie nunca se había arriesgado por él.

Mello fue el único y había sido asesinado por quien más confiaba. Mello había sido como él. Un ingenuo… pero él no tuvo a los nano-bots para protegerlo… él no tuvo a nadie que lo ayudara. Nadie estuvo ahí para él.

_Así cómo no hay nadie para mí ahora_ la amargura de esa verdad es tan fuerte, que hace todo el dolor soportable. Terriblemente soportable.

Porque es peor saberse sólo. Sin nadie de su lado. Sin nadie que al menos muestre una expresión de comprensión a su dolor.

Estaba tan cerca de Nave Prima… y ahora la siente increíblemente lejana. Casi del otro extremo del universo.

Está solo.

_Estoy solo._

Su mente empezó a sobrellevar mejor el dolor. La extremidad del PAK estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, como de costumbre. El hueso del antebrazo estaba ya casi ensamblado del todo y la energía estaba comenzando a fluir. Las tres extremidades restantes estaban empezando a juntar el tejido muscular al hueso. En unas diez o quince horas todo estaría bien.

Veinte minutos después una extremidad más quedo libre y el trabajo aceleró su productividad. Para cuando comenzaron a trabajar en sus tres pinzas sólo una de sus patas mecánicas se encargaba de mover los tejidos para que el resto pudiera trabajar en los huesos.

Pasaron casi tres horas desde que había iniciado su propia auto-reparación. Dos extremidades unieron el último tejido y Dib creó una tenue esfera de energía. La pasó con cuidado sobre su piel, sintiendo peños KRACK's internos.

Cuando pensó que hizo lo necesario, se reclinó agotado en su asiento. Se frotó entre los ojos y se quitó el rollo de gasas de la boca. Sudaba en frió por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco. Nada se conectaba entre sus recuerdos más allá de la satisfacción de que pronto el dolor iría disminuyendo. Si es que tenía suerte.

Estaba cansado.

Agotado.

_Viejo._

FZZT

FZT

—Nngh…— se sujeta la cabeza con un dolor que no es nada en comparación al de su brazo, pero que resulta una molestia. Arquea la espalda ocasionalmente entre sus respiraciones aceleradas. El dolor parece una oleada que viene y va. Lo relaja cuando se aleja y de nuevo lo lastima de golpe cuando regresa. No es agradable. Y va a estarse repitiendo sin control hasta que todo esté bien. Dentro de diez o quince horas.

Diez o quince horas de dolor. Imparable e incesante dolor.

_Odio la vida_ gruñe hastiado. Cubre sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho. Repentinamente todo le molesta. La silla donde está. La ropa que está usando. La luz de las lámparas. El aire que respira. Todo. Todo le molesta. Todo lo lastima. Todo lo tiene harto.

—Tengo drogas—

Dib descubrió sus ojos tan rápido que se su hombro soltó un chasquido. Kiif estaba frente a él ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Por qué de repente estaba siendo tan amable? ¿Le estaría mintiendo? ¿Acaso venia de parte de Membran que tramaba algo? Nada de eso importaba. Kiif tenía tres jeringas en las pinzas. Jeringas llenas de un color ámbar cristalino que reconocía como Isoklurano. El Isoklurano era un sedante.

Y ESO era lo único que necesitaba saber.

—¿Isoklurano?— le preguntó saltando de su lugar

Kiif sonrió ampliamente —Todo lo que quieras— le ofrece una jeringa —¿Siete, cinco o tres micro-unidades liquidas? Tengo de todo—

Dib le estrecha un hombro completamente conmovido —Tú… tú me estás dando drogas— le sonríe esplendido —Kiif, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el universo— y coge la jeringa de siete micro-unidades liquidas. La golpea para sacar el aire y se la inyecta en la conexión del antebrazo. Escucha un gemido agudo de Kiif, que dice algo como de _¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Dijo que soy su mejor amigo!_

Eso le llamó la atención, pero el efecto calmante de la droga le hizo efecto casi de inmediato y lo hizo olvidarse de todo por completo. Ya no había dolor. Ya no había malestar.

_Ahora todo está bien_ relaja sus hombros y vuelve a tomar asiento, sólo que de forma más controlada. La jeringa vacía la deposita en la mesa sin más. Sólo disfruta la simple satisfacción de no sentir más dolor.

Suspira hondamente _Me pregunto cuando fue que todo en mi vida se volvió solo dolor_ se pregunta curioso, reposando la cabeza en su pinza sana y mirando el negro espacio por las grandes ventanas. Varios Voot surcaron en cuadrillas y sólo los siguió con la mirada hasta perderse.

Su mente se perdió en nada en particular. No recordaba algo en particular. No pensaba en querer algo en particular.

Sólo estaba relajado.

Simplemente relajado.

En paz.

_Me siento en completa paz… completa paz… pa_—¡Hola!— Dib retrocedió la cabeza cuando una mancha casi lo golpea en la cara. Tardó en reconocer que se trataba de una lata de POOP soda. Una POOP soda sostenida por tres pinzas. Tres pinzas enguantadas de un brazo uniformado en blanco. Siguió el _camino_ de ese brazo… y encontró a Membran.

Un muy, MUY animado Membran.

_Esto no puede ser bueno._

—Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que estas completamente agotado ¿Verdad? Escuche cosas bastante increíbles de tú parte— comentó vivaz y acercó la lata de POOP soda un poco más a su cara —¿Por qué no bebes algo para relajarte?—

—Ah, gracias— Dib sujetó la bebida, que notó, ya estaba abierta.

—Pero bueno ¿No piensas beber de ella?—

Dib lo miró fijo, mientras los nano-bots le informaban lo que ya sospechaba. Somnífero. De nuevo.

—¿Por qué somnífero?— lo mira ofendido y nota, por primera vez, que no están solos. Gazlord está ahí (bueno, a él si lo recordaba), Kiif está detrás de Membran junto a Grechel, que tiene su abrigo negro bien doblado en sus brazos y puede ver a Sarra, Elvis, Torke, Rodd y Viter detrás de ellos… y nota que la compuerta de entrada está abierta… por donde Tenn, Kes y varios Invasores lo miran fijamente… de hecho… dos de ellos se le hacen conocidos… pero… ¿De dónde l-? —¡WOA!— grita sin pensarlo y girándose a la ofensiva hacia Membran —¿P-porque hiciste eso?— lo mira incrédulo. Y la verdad muy desconcertado. El Científico de mayor unidad había intentado entrar a su PAK de nuevo.

—Interesante— murmura el más alto, jugando con sus pinzas con entretenimiento —Tú eres también como él—

—¿Él?—

—¿A qué has venido?— interviene Gazlord, colocándose al lado de su igual.

—Eeh, perdón pero no entiendo de lo que me están hablando—

—Mm— el Científico de mayor unidad lo mira intensamente —¿Entonces no has venido a recoger al nuevo Exiliado?—

Dib parpadeó tres veces seguidas hasta digerir lo que había escuchado —¿Hay otro Exiliado aparte de mi?—

—¿No lo sabías?— inquiere el Soldado de ojos ámbar.

—No, claro que no. Como Exiliado ya no figuro en las actualizaciones ¿Recuerdan? Si hay un nuevo Exiliado yo no podría saberlo si ustedes no me dicen— el ojivioleta está que ni se la cree. ¿Otro Exiliado al mismo tiempo que él? ¿Eso significaba algo en especial? Membran y Gazlord le estaban dando gran importancia, así que ese Irken del que hablaban debía ser alguien interesante.

Los dos más altos se miran entre ellos con aire curioso. Membran retoma la palabra —¿Entonces porque estás aquí?—

—¿Aquí? Bueno— se frota el cuello visiblemente desorientado de todo lo que esta pasando —Me tope con la resistencia por accidente y bueno, termine en este pasillo no sé cómo y ¿Cuál ese otro Exiliado? ¿Por qué lo exiliaron? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?— Dib estaba empezando a sentirse completamente desenfrenado.

—Eso nos gustaría saber— Gazlord observa a su alrededor con molestia —Muchas cosas están pasando al mismo tiempo— lo observa fijamente. De esa forma que Dib empezaba a sentir realmente incomoda —Primero él y ahora tú. Dos Exiliados al mismo tiempo con una frecuencia casi idéntica de habilidades—

—Se estaba volviendo sumamente irritable— asiente Membran a su igual, pero sin girarse, Dib puede sentir como a dirigido su atención a él —Pero, de alguna manera, parece estar mejorando— y ahí estaba. De nuevo, cómo en Gazlord. Algo de la _manera_ en que esos dos le estaban poniendo fija atención no le gustaba. Había algo raro en todo eso. ¿Además quien rayos era ese nuevo Exiliado?

Dib apretó los labios en una sola línea. Empuño sus pinzas con impaciencia. Gazlord y Membran estaban tras de algo. No. Estaban planeando algo. Con él.

_Quizás ya se cansaron de mis bromas_ se sonríe mentalmente con aprensión, observándolos fijamente como ellos a él _De nuevo Membran recurre a la POOP soda con somnífero e intenta entrar a mi PAK creyendo que estoy distraído. Gazlord por su lado me mira fijo y sin dejar que salga de su rango de visión. Se están moviendo. Ambos están empezando a moverse en mi contra_ mira a su alrededor sin mover la cabeza _Es obvio que mi presencia ya no es requerida por ellos. Quieren eliminarme. Bien. Lo siento grandotes, pero no tengo pensado morir por nadie y menos por ustedes. La salida principal está llena por los Invasores. Sarra y los demás están dentro con nosotros. Me rodean_ alza la mirada _Creo que la única salida es moverme por los ductos o teletransportarme._

Sonríe con calmay mira de nuevo a los dos más altos, que no han dejado de mirarlo _No voy a darles más oportunidades para que intenten otro de sus movimientos. Son los únicos que han estado tan cerca de matarme y con la taza de efectividad más alta de todas_ la curva en su labios se aprecia tan gentil que es dolorosa _Creo que tendré que salir de aquí con un estallido_ juega apenas con sus pinzas. Alerta a sus nano-bots. Los deja reunir energía. Una esfera es todo lo que necesita. Sólo hay que herirlos lo suficiente. Eso los dejara aturdidos el tiempo suficiente para que él pueda escapar.

_Las reglas cambiaron_ se sonríe amargamente por dentro _No quería lastimarlos, pero, si lo hago sé que Sarra y Grechel no ordenaran nada hasta que ellos así lo digan. Todos dependen mucho de ambos. No sabrán que hacer conmigo y me dejaran ir sin apresurarse a un rastreo. Jessca e Iiggins estarán bien. La rabia de Gazlord y Membran recaerá sobre mí y ellos estarán libres de cualquier ataque o represaría _la energía está lista. Todo está preparado_ Creo que me apegaré a un plan simple de golpear y correr. Esconderme un tiempo hasta que sea seguro ir a Nave Prima y ver cómo está todos. _

Cierra su puño un poco _Lo siento mis Comandantes, pero creo que voy a darles un poco de su propio snack de dolo_—¡Di-bug se te cayeron los lentes!—

Todos se giraron de golpe a la entrada, por donde Skoodge se abría paso entre sus compañeros Invasores. Tenía unas gafas de lámina oscura en una pinza y las mantenía tan alto como sus pequeñas extremidades le permitían —¡Las recogí afuera y, déjenme pasar de una vez!— entró como pudo de un empujón que alguien le dio y corrió hacia el ojivioleta —¡Al fin, toma!— le sonríe esplendido.

El aludido parece reaccionar a tiempo —Gracias Skoodge— asiente educado al tiempo que se arrodilla a su altura para tomar las gafas que le son ofrecidas con tanto ahínco. Ni recordaba que no las traía —Debieron caerse en la pelea—

—¡Eso creí al verlas en el piso!— ríe el Invasor, con los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura —Fue una suerte encontrarlas. Tenn me dijo que un poderoso Exiliado completamente snexy había aparecido, supuse que hablaba de ti y no te había reconocido—

—Ya veo— Dib se irgue molesto. Escuchar _esa_ palabra lo ha puesto de malas —No en-—

—**¿DI-BUG?—**

El aludido se estremece por los agudos gritos proferidos al mismo tiempo con una sólo palabra en común. Su nombre.

—¿Por qué todos gritan al mismo tiempo?— los mira completamente confundido. De hecho, TODOS están tan confundidos como él. Gazlord y Membran lo miran como si tuviera una tercera cabeza con seis ojos. El grupo de Elites de alta unidad que les obedece ciegamente está peor que ellos. Los Invasores al fondo (exceptuando a Skoodge) no podrían estar mejor.

Todos lo miran con ojos abiertos de forma antinatural y quijadas casi dislocadas, como si hubieran visto algo tan irreal como a El Terrible Más alto Rojo besándose con Lard Narr.

Skoodge mira a todos confundido —¿Por qué todos miran a Di-bug de esa forma? ¿Acaso no loAUGH!— Tenn lo empuja de un codazo —¡TÚ NO ERES DI-BUG!— lo señaló descaradamente.

—¿Qué rayos dices?— la mira desconcertado —¡Claro que soy yo y-!— Dib cierra la boca y abre sus ojos. Algo hace un CLICK estridente en su PAK. Mira a todos como si quisieran matarlo —¿E-e-es que me van a decir que nadie de ustedes me reconoce? ¿NI SIQUIERA _USTEDES_?— le espeta a los dos más altos, que la verdad sólo atinan a mirarlo sin aliento —¡Con una!— cierra la mandíbula con rabia —¡SÓLO ESTIRE MIS ANTENAS, POR IRK!—

—¡TÚ NO ERES DI-BUG!—

—¡ESO YA LO DIJISTE TENN! **¡SOY YO!**—

—¡NO MIENTAS!—

—¿MENTIR? ¿YO? ¿ESTAS DEFECTO DEL PAK O ALGO ASÍ? **¡NO SOY TÚ!**—

—¡EY! ¡CUIDA TÚ LENGUA!—

—¡Y TÚ ABRE LOS OJOS! **¡SOY YO! ¡DI-BUG!—**

—¡PRUÉBALO!—

—**¿PROBARLO? **¡MALDITA SEA! ¿CONOCES A OTRO EXILIADO QUE HAGA ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA PAK? ¡SOY YO!—

—¿AH, SÍ? ¡MUÉSTRAME LA CICATRIZ EN FORMA DE CRUZ!—

—¡CLARO QUE TE MUESTRO MI CICATRIZ EN FOR-!— parpadea —¿Cicatriz en forma de cruz?—

Tenn se muestra triunfal —¡Así es!— sonríe ampliamente —Di-bug tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz que abarca casi tosa su espalda— lo señala dramáticamente —¡Muestra tú verdadera identidad impostor!—

A Dib le ha regresado el tic frenético en el ojo —¡IMPOSTOR CUALQUIERA DE TUS MALDITAS MASCOTAS VORTIANAS, TENN!— se coge la camisa azul de la base y la levanta de su cuerpo de un movimiento —¡YO SOY DI-BUG! ¡Y para que sepas tengo más cicatrices que la de forma de cruz!—que la verdad ni sabía que tenía, pero no pensaba admitirlo en frente de alguien que lo estaba acusando de falsa identidad —¡Mira bien mi cuerpo y compruébalo!— la desafía, mostrando su pecho desnudo, que deja al descubierto todas las marcas de viejas batallas que han dejado un lugar en su carne —Esta es la herida de mi pecho, me la hizo Ben con su espada de hoja metalizada— señala la gran línea que corta su tórax —Esta es la del hombro, que Ben casi me desgarra y esta es cuando Zim hizo explotar las lavanderías por séptima vez y una de las hojas del piso salió volando y se me clavo cerca del-—

—¡BLA, BLA, BLA!— lo interrumpe Tenn impaciente —¡Todas esas heridas son recreables! ¡Superficiales!—

—_**¿SUPERFICIALES?—**_ estalla el más alto ofendido —¡Que te parece si YO te las hago en carne viva y luego TÚ me dices si son sólo superficiales!—

Tenn no se ve impresionada —Superficiales— repite sin expresión —Esas marcas son nada en comparación de la cruz en su espalda. Esa clase de heridas es única para un Irken. El centro donde nacen las cuatro puntas está sobre la columna que nace del PAK y alimenta de energía al cuerpo. Cualquiera con una herida como esa ha muerto, Di-bug es el único sobreviviente activo registrado—

Dib se permite una pausa mental para admitir que es alguien increíble. Para no estar muerto después de tremenda herida que ni recuerda haberse hecho, es decir.

Ella lo mira con frialdad pura —Date la vuelta y déjame ver esa herida. Yo sabré si es falsa o no— esa gran devastación que Dib alguna vez vio en sus ojos rosas, se está reflejando de nuevo. Menos _despierta, _ pero latente, como un gran monstruo apunto de despertar de su larga hibernación —Yo estuve ahí cuando Di-bug se la hizo. Conozco como es perfectamente. Es una marca perfecta— su inexpresivo rostro se vuelve peligroso —Soy la única que puede decir si es verdad o no… porque yo fui la razón de que Di-bug se lastimara de esa forma en Nave Prima—

El más alto la mira sin aliento. Tampoco recuerda eso.

—Zim tenía un caos terrible— admite ella con expresión ofendida —No pudimos hacer mucho, pero…— desvía la mirada —Siempre que las cosas se tornaban a peor, él venía a ayudarnos. Surgía de explosiones, cortando el metal con sus pinzas desnudas, cuando ya no tenía más su sable para protegerle— la línea en sus labios se curva con una gentileza extraña —La expresión feroz en su rostro era inimaginable y poderosa. Tan sólo de verlo sabíamos que todo iba a estar bien, simplemente porque él había regresado— ríe un poco —Di-bug la verdad no tenía días libres. Nosotros no podíamos detener a Zim, después de todo él siempre fue el más fuerte de todos nosotros, loco, desquiciado, defecto o no, Zim siempre fue _diferente_— resopla, curvando sus labios casi divertida —Nadie pudo hacer nada con él antes. Nosotros ahora no podríamos ser la excepción, pero aun así era nuestro deber apoyar en lo que pudiéramos— lo mira molesta, como si la hubiera ofendido —Di-bug es un Irken Elite que respeto completamente. Su forma de pelear es increíble, no sólo por su inmensurable fuerza— lo señala casi con violencia —Él no sólo se dedicaba a destruir a los robots que Zim volvía locos de alguna manera que aun, la verdad, no entiendo cómo rayos hacia— se sonroja apenada pero el verde oscuro de sus mejillas desaparece al continuar —Di-bug no sólo hacia eso, sino que aparte nos protegía de los escombros y nos salvaba de los ataques que casi nos pudieron desactivar a más de uno ¡La marca en forma de cruz de su espalda se la hizo al salvarme de un Drive DOOM fuera de control! ¡Logró hacerlo caer, pero voló en pedazos cuando un BRUTO nos lanzó una lluvia de granadas! ¡Hojas de metal salieron volando y él me cubrió con su cuerpo!— empuña ambas de sus pinzas con furia contenida —¡Yo fui la causa de esa herida y la conozco perfectamente! ¡No sé quien seas, pero no te voy a permitir adjudicarte su nombre! ¡Elite Di-bug es un gran conciudadano Irken del Imperio!—

Dib simplemente la miró sin aliento. Él no recordaba eso. No recordaba haberla salvado. No recordaba haber salvado a nadie en Nave Prima… él sólo recordaba que no había podido ser un gran líder… recordaba que no hizo un buen trabajo… recordaba que… todo fue su culpa…

Pero… aun así… aun así…

_Aun así, aquí hay alguien frente a mí, que dice que le ayude, aun cuando no lo recuerdo. Aun cuando no me di cuenta… aun cuando pensé que sólo estaba fallando… aun así… Tenn dice que yo la salve… que los salve a todos…_

_Ella… dice que hice un buen trabajo…_

Dib siente cómo su cuerpo se mueve lento y suave. Siente como su rodilla toca el piso para estar lo más a la altura de ella. Se quita las gafas oscuras y le sonríe con cariño radiante —Tú, no tienes que recordar que mi herida fue por ti— estira su brazo y le frota cariñosamente entre las antenas. Tenn lo mira con un sonrojo violentamente intenso y con sus ojos abiertos de forma antinatural —Yo sólo quería que todos estuvieran a salvo, porque su seguridad era mi responsabilidad. Por favor no te culpes de algo tan insignificante. Cientos de heridas surcan mi cuerpo por varias y distintas razones, pero— toca su tórax con calma —Todas ellas han valido la pena, si con ello pude serles útil, aunque fuera por sólo un momento— le sonríe cálido —Por favor, no te culpes—

—¡Y-y-yo no me culpo!— le espeta ella, nerviosa y desviándole la mirada. Su rostro parece arder.

—Bien— Dib se irgue con calma —Como me has pedido, me daré la espalda para que puedas ver la marca en forma de cruz— se gira sin prisa y escucha exclamaciones de sorpresa y gemidos agudos —¿Suficiente?— inquiere, sonriendo amable a la Invasora que parece no tener palabras.

—¿P-P-P-ERO COMO RAYOS LASER ES QUE TE VOLVISTE SNEXY?—

O algo así…

—¡YO NO SOY SNEXY!— estalla Dib colocándose fieramente las gafas —¡No uses esa expresión, maldita sea!— hace un mal gesto y coge la camisa de la mesa para vestirse de un movimiento; antes de dejarse caer en la silla donde estaba y dar la espalda con pura descortesía.

Hubo dos minutos de silencio incomodo… hasta que Skoodge intervino, mientras se frotaba el abdomen —Ugh, Tenn, Di-bug no se volvió snexy, él _ya era_ snexy— explica con calma, ganándose la pesada mirada de todos los presentes —Lo que pasa, es que Di-bug es extremadamente poderoso— el nombrado se tenso en su lugar_ ¡WA! ¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo? ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Skoodge me estás metiendo en tremendo lío!_

—¿Extremadamente poderoso?— intervino la voz de Sarra.

—Ung, si Teniente Coronel de Armada Soldado Elite Sarra. Di-bug dobló sus antenas para controlar su poder, pero al ver como la Resistencia se había acercado tanto a los Terribles Más Altos, tomo la decisión de liberar el cien por ciento de su energía, hug, me diste tremendo golpe Tenn, eh, y bueno, esa es toda la historia en corto. Al estirar las antenas también volvió a la normalidad la frecuencia de su voz. Así habla en realidad, ooough, y, bueno, Di-bug en realidad no era ese pobre Irken cabezón tan horriblemente feo y casi repugnante que conocíamos—

—¡MI CABEZA NO ERA TAN GRANDE!— interviene el aludido girándose a fulminarlos —¡Y PARA QUE SEPAN YO NO ERA TAN FEO CÓMO DICEN!—

—Claro, sigue diciéndote eso y algún día hasta tú te lo vas a creer—

—¡TÚ NO TE METAS ELVIS!—

—Ey, calmado, que sólo opinaba—

—¡PUES GUÁRDATE TUS PENSAMIENTOS PARA TI MISMO Y NO LOS COMPARTAS PORQUE TE JURO QUE-eh?— Dib mira como Tenn le estrecha una de sus pinzas con suavidad. Eso le hace sonrojar.

—Di-bug…— lo mira ella, con una expresión cálida —La verdad que eras un feo horrible—

Él se suelta de su agarre con desprecio —¡PUES CUANTO LO CIENTO POR LOS POBRES DE USTEDES QUE TENÍAN QUE LIDIAR CON MI TERRIBLE FEALDAD, PERO QUE POR CIERTO NO LES IMPIDIÓ APROVECHARSE DE MI EN SU MOMENTO!—

—Eras feo ¿Qué esperabas?—

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS ELVIS!—

—Que carácter, lo snexy ya se te subió a las antenas—

—**¡QUE YO NO SOY SNEXY!—** estalla Di-bug, irguiéndose de un salto —¡NO ME LLAMEN DE ESA MANERA! ¡YO NO SOY ESO! ¡YO. SOY. DI-BUG!—

—Y con todo las molestias que eso conlleva—

—¡Elvis te juro que si no te cayas te voy a!—

—_**Fuera—**_

Todos los presentes se giraron a Gazlord, que había matado cualquier sonido vivo con su amenazadora y mortífera voz gutural.

—_**Fuera he dicho—**_ habla de nuevo. Con calma. Imperturbable… pero con su aura mortal estallando con violencia por toda la habitación, como si un planeta hubiera colapsado contra un sol _**—Fuera. Todos. Ahora—**_

—Con su permiso Comandantes— se inclinan casi de golpe Tenn, Skoodge y el resto de los Invasores antes de salir. Sarra, Torke, Elvis, Rodd, Viter se inclinan y se retiran. Grechel se acerca con prisa a Dib y le sonríe tímidamente para entregarle su abrigo negro antes de salir disparada junto a Kiif.

Sólo quedaron tres en la habitación.

—_¡Tú!_— sisea Gazlord colérico —¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero _ahora!_—

—¿Así que no me reconocieron? Los pensaba más listos—

El WAM del puño de Gazlord al golpear la mesa hace un eco ensordecedor.

—¡Cuida tú maldita lengua Di-bug!— lo mira con desprecio absoluto.

—O podrías terminar perdiéndola— añade Membran, apresando sus pinzas entre ellas con fuerza.

Dib sonríe casi sin darse cuenta —Eso está mejor— se apoya contra la mesa y guarda sus pinzas en los bolsillos del pantalón —Los prefiero siendo lo que son en realidad— se frota el cuello de forma distraída _Un par de sádicos adictos a la violencia, si, pero al menos de esa forma se que esperar de ustedes y prepararme para salir bien librado de sus rabietas_ desvía la mirada apenado _No puedo creer que hace unos momentos ellos dos me asustaran a tal punto que los iba a atacar y salir corriendo ¿En que estaba pensando?_

—¿Y? ¿Qué rayos esperas?— inquiere Membran molesto —¡Deja de dar rodeos y empieza a hablar! ¡Explica porque has estado mintiendo hasta el día de hoy!—

El aludido los mira ofendido —¡Yo no he estado esc!—

VRRRRRR

Los tres se giraron al techo. Una ENORME pantalla surgía del techo. Algo tan grande como eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Los Terribles Más Altos.

Dib se tiró bajo la mesa por puro instinto.

/Oh, ahí estás/ la inconfundible voz de el Terrible Más Alto Purpura llenó la habitación /Quería preguntarte si ya está mi despertador/

—¡Ah! Mi Terrible Más Alto Purpura, que gran placer es verlo. Dichosos mis ojos que pueden tener el honor de verle— la voz de Membran se escuchaba honestamente alegre... y lo sería si no fuera por que Dib podía sentir su aura rabiosa y violenta estallando como acido puro.

/Oh, gracias/ ríe Purpura entretenido /¿Entonces ya está?/

—Disculpe mi altísimo líder ¿Pero ya observó la nueva temporada del show de Marionetas que empezó ayer?—

/¿Ya empezó?/

—Sí, ayer mismo la saque al aire—

/¡No puede ser! ¡Me perdí el capitulo completo!/

—Oh, no se preocupe mi excepcional soberano— ríe Membran despreocupado y Dib puede jurar que de seguro tiene sus pinzas cerradas entre ellas mientras piensa en cuanto desea estrangular al líder de ojos violetas —En este mismo instante le pasare un maratón completo de las ultimas setenta temporadas y le añadiré el capitulo que no vio junto a uno de estreno—

/¡Genial! ¡EY, Rojo! ¡Deja lo que estás haciendo! ¡Vamos a tener un marat-!/ y la voz se corta. Un nuevo VRRRR anuncia que la pantalla está regresando al techo. Dib toma eso como su señal para salir de su nada glorioso escondite.

—Buen trabajo. Eso mantendrá ocupado a esos dos idiotas por al menos tres jornadas— sonríe Gazlord a su igual.

—Ni tanto— gruñe Membran rabioso —Rojo es un idiota olvidadizo, pero Purpura es un estúpido que hasta eso recuerda cuando le conviene. En dos horas más estará llamándome de nuevo para pedirme su estúpido despertador. Tengo que ocuparme de este molesto detalle de una vez por todas— se gira y sale de la habitación.

—¿Qué va a hacer?— pregunta Dib interesado.

Gazlord lo mira fijamente por un largo instante, después mira la salida y de nuevo a él.

El ojivioleta iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando sin aviso, el más alto lo cogió de la pinza —Sígueme— ordenó firme y frío. Dib ni pudo decir algo al respecto. Gazlord lo jaló inmediatamente. Cruzaron el umbral de la entrada y quedaron en el pasillo. A su derecha Membran hablaba con Grechel y Kiif sobre algo. A su izquierda estaban Sarra, Torke, Elvis, Rodd y Viter, que inmediatamente se acercaron a su encuentro. Al parecer todos habían estado esperando en el pasillo.

Gazlord miró hacia el trió de Científicos y después a sus subordinados —Desaparezcan. Ahora—

Eso ocasionó dos cosas muy interesantes. La primera: que todos miraron a Dib (con cara de desconcierto) y a Gazlord por turnos tres veces seguidas. La segunda reacción: fue que los cinco se sonrieron entre ellos con malicia y después de una rápida inclinación de respeto… literalmente desaparecieron.

Primero retrocedieron con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar a los teres Científicos, y luego se dieron la espalda para echar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hicieron todo eso en dos segundos.

Dib simplemente miró todo eso sin aliento. Vaya que los cinco eran rápidos cuando querían. Se giró a Gazlord para preguntarle qué rayos había significado todo eso… pero el más alto estaba muy ocupado mirando la espalda de Membran.

El ojivioleta estaba de verdad confundido. Abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta pero ni pudo. Gazlord lo volvió a jalar con fuerza y sin proponérselo, ya habían doblado el pasillo siguiente. Y no se detuvieron. El más alto apresuró el paso cada vez más.

—¡G-Gazlord!— llamó Dib (para cuando recordó que tenía habla ya estaban frente a las puertas de los elevadores) —¿A dónde vamos?—

—Cállate— le espetó el más alto sin mirarlo —Tú voz es molesta—

—Pues cuanto lo siento que todo en mi te parezca desagradable— se defendió el de menor unidad —¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué lo hacemos a escondidas de Membran?—

El más alto lo encaró furioso —¡Yo no me escondo de nadie!—

Él una vez ciudadano activo del Imperio ni le prestó atención. Mira la pinza que Gazlord ha cerrado a la suya con bastante fuerza —¿Ya no te duele hacerlo?—

—_¿Qué cosa?—_ sisea harto el Soldado.

—Tú pinza. Hacer fuerza con ella— explica el ojivioleta.

—¡Claro que no me duele grandísimo estúpido!—

—Que bueno— Dib sonríe aliviado —Estaba preocupado de que el balance que hice no hubiera funcionado del todo y qué te estuvieras extralimitando de nuev-— y no dijo más. La pinza libre que Gazlord cerró con fuerza sobre su boca se lo impidió.

—_**Deja. De. Hablar. Ahora**_**— **ordena con veneno en cada palabra —Tú— lo fulmina con rabia —Nunca sabes cuándo callarte. Sólo hablas y hablas sin detenerte ¡Cállate de una vez o te arranco la lengua!—

Dib estrecho la mirada molesto _Maldito bastardo mal agradecido. Debería sentirse al menos _DING. Las Compuertas se abrieron y el más alto lo tiró dentro de un movimiento. El golpe metálico del PAK de Dib hizo un eco bastante desagradable.

—¡OYE!— le espetó furioso, irguiéndose de un movimiento —¡Eso me dolió! —

El más alto simplemente entra sin responder. Sólo le mira lo justo para fulminarlo con desprecio antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse. Después de eso le dió la espalda sin educación alguna.

Eso fue el colmo de todo para el de menor tamaño. Bufó molesto y se cruzo de brazos a desgana —¿Por qué rayos estás tan molesto?—

El más alto sólo le dio una mirada asesina sobre el hombro.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no digo nada— _Que carácter_ resopla cansado y se apoya con desinterés para ver como suben por los niveles. El contador cambia de posición conforme avanzan. Las compuertas se abren de nuevo con el clásico DING y ambos salen al pasillo. Es cuando Dib siente que hay algo familiar en él.

No le cuerda muy bien, pero siente que ha estado ahí antes…y que algo nada agradable sucedió ahí. Ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrío. Se conectó de nuevo a La Inmensa y descubrió algo que le hizo sentir ganas de salir corriendo por su vida.

_¿Cómo rayos este pasillo no se me iba a hacer familiar? ¡ES EL PASILLO QUE CONECTA LAS HABITACIONES DE GAZLORD Y MEMBRAN!_

Fondo a la derecha y fondo a la izquierda. Respectivamente.

_¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!_

—¡Di-bug! ¿Qué rayos haces idiota? **¡Camina!**— ordena el más alto, a una distancia razonable.

—… voy…— gime apenas el exiliado actual… y fuerza un paso después del otro. Dib en lo único que estaba pensando era en cómo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. La última vez se gano nada más que DOLOROSAS experiencias.

¿Qué podía tramar Gazlord ahora, llevándolo de nuevo a su cuarto así de la nada?

Simple: algo mortalmente peligroso para él. Como de costumbre.

Cuando se vió frente a las compuertas de la habitación del Comandante de Armada, se maldijo por no haber sospechado nada antes. El clásico DING abrió la entrada. Gazlord entró y Dib literalmente arrastró los pasos sin motivación alguna.

Cruzaron el pequeño recibidor que había conocido cuando_ Zim_ pensó con remordimiento y bajo la mirada. Ese lugar había traído de nuevo los malos recuerdos. Malos… amargos recuerdos.

Pasaron el recibidor hasta llegar a las dos grandes compuertas del fondo, que comunicaban a la _verdadera_ habitación de Gazlord. Las compuertas se abrieron al paso de su dueño y Dib sintió el impulso de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Y eso iba a hacer.

Hasta que un olor desagradable le golpeo todo los sentidos hasta sacarle lagrimas del asco. Eso lo hizo olvidarse de todo y despertó su curiosidad de Conserje de Limpieza que no afloraba desde Ka-cka.

Sin darse cuenta pasó a Gazlord y miró la ENORME y EXTENSA habitación… su base de datos de Conserje de Limpieza le dio una bofetada.

Era un basurero. No un basurero, sino un BASURERO. Con B maximizada a la potencia indefinida de lo grotesco y maloliente.

—¿Q-que…?— perdió el habla por momentos. Uniformes con manchas de sangre tirados por todos lados, arrugados y colgando hasta de las lámparas —¿C-cómo es que…?— empaques metálicos de snacks por todo el piso —¿P-porqué…?— comida sobre el piso, las paredes, algo como nachos con queso pegado al techo, migajas aquí, allá… alguna con hongos de putrefacción por lo que notaba en las esquinas y... un momento ¿Era eso un organizador para video juegos con títulos no organizados por orden alfabético? —¡POR LO MÁS ALTO EN TODO EL IMPERIO!— se giro al más alto pasmado. Sin aliento. Horrorizado —¿ESTE ES TÚ CUARTO? ¡ES UN BASURERO! ¿HACE CUANTO QUE NO LO LIMPIAS?—

El más alto lo miró ofendido —Cállate idiota— se cruza de brazos —Mando hacer la limpieza cada fin de año—

La base de datos de Conserje de Limpieza en Dib no lo abofeteó. Le dio de lleno un puñetazo en la cara.

El tic nervioso en el ojo de Dib regreso. Tan frenético y violento como cuando Zim hizo explotar Nave Prima I —¿Cada fin de—AUGH, GAZLORD! ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? ¡LA LIMPIEZA SE HACE TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡TODOS. LOS. DÍAS!— grita histérico y empieza a coger todos los uniformes que encuentra —¿Qué no sabes de las Lavanderías? ¡Se supone que sirven para—POR IRK! ¿Es esto sangre con piel adherida? ¡Tengo que poner esto a remojar antes de tallarlo! ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí en medio de-OH POR TODO LO- ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa amarilla toda pegajosa? ¡Huele a podrido! ¿No has odio de los botes de basura? ¡Es dónde tiras la comida o los empaques! ¡Este lugar apesta! ¡AUGH! ¿Qué rayos pise? ¡AGH! ¡Esta todo pegado en mi bota y apesta! ¡No sólo voy a desinfectar este lugar, YO me voy a desinfectar después de hacerlo con todo este-MALDITA SEA! ¡SI TUS UNIFORMES ESTÁN DESINTEGRADOS NO LOS DEJES EN EL PISO, TÍRALOS, DESÉCHALOS O RECÍCLALOS!—

—No seas idiota— le sisea Gazlord, dejándolo pasar para que recoja varios uniformes que estaban tirados en la entrada —Yo no reusó nada. Uso un uniforme nuevo todos los días—

Dib se irguió del piso (con al menos treintaisiete uniformes en brazos) —¿Estás diciendo que tú nunca lavas nada? ¿Sólo usas un uniforme por día, lo tiras y usas otro nuevo para la siguiente jornada?—

—Por supuesto—

El tic de Dib empeoro de forma indescriptible —¿CÓMO RAYOS TE PUEDE VALER TODO EL MAL USO DE LOS RECURSOS QUE TIENE EL IMPERIO? ¡LOS UNIFORMES ESTÁN DISEÑADOS PARA DURAR SEIS AÑOS SIN EL MÍNIMO PROBLEMA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER TAN MAL USO DE ELLOS? ¡NI QUE TÚ LOS FUERAS A LAVAR! ¡MIRA, MIRA ESTO!— le muestra un abrigo manchado de hongos, sangre y lleno de migajas —¡ESTÁ COMPLETO! ¡COMPLETO! ¡NI UNA RASGADURA EN SU PERFECTA SUPERFICIE! ¡SÓLO TIENES QUE MANDARLO AL SERVICIO DE TINTORERÍA DE LAS LAVANDERÍAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES HACER ESO AL MENOS?—

—Porque no me da la gana—

—¡Tú, túuuu, TÚUUUUUU!— lo señala furioso el de menor unidad, pero en eso ve un uniforme que no había notado adherido a la pared —¡AH, NO, DIME QUE ESO NO ESTA PEGADO CON QUESO O ALGO PEOR!— lo pasa de largo —¡AUGH, GAZLORD! ¡MIRA ESTO POR TODO LO-!— jala el uniforme de la pared. No. No era queso. Era chocolate… de un color gris y lleno de hongos putrefactos.

Dib llegó a una resolución impactante.

—Todo— habló girándose y recogiendo todo uniforme que se le cruzaba en el camino —Todo este asqueroso lugar debe ser desinfectado hasta el último rincón existente. TODO debe quedar PERFECTO. PULCRO. SALUBRE— fulmina a Gazlord desde el otro extremo —¿Qué fue eso?—

El más alto se aclaró la voz con fuerza —No sé de que hablas—

—¡Oh, no lo niegues ni por un poco!— le espeta señalándolo con un guante manchado de quedo —¡Escuche perfectamente esa risilla tuya!—

—No es mi culpa— lo observa sin expresión —Yo tenía otros planes para ambos. Mi habitaci-—

—¡TÚ HABITACIÓN!— explotó el ojivioleta corriendo a la compuerta que estaba a su derecha, muy al fondo —¡Aun no veo tu cuarto! ¡Augh! ¡Seguro tú baño esta tan apestoso como _esto_!— remarca con repulsión, mirando todo el piso sucio —¡Seguro que no has lavado las sabanas o la funda de las almohadas en años!— carga como puede con todo y da grandes zancadas en dirección de las habitaciones privadas. La entrada se abre en el acto y cuando entra Dib nota que la recamara es casi tan grande como el recibidor… y aunque no está TAN sucia… la verdad es que le daba miedo entrar al baño.

Se llenó de valor y fue… sólo para arrepentirse al segundo. Lo que estaba viendo no era un baño. Era una especia de Morgue (por las salpicaduras de sangre en todos lados) y un mini-basurero apestoso (lleno de snacks por todos lados con migajas y… ¿era eso un cuerno Vortiano con pellejo adherido en la base del…? Oh por Irk… eso era) Dib cerró su boca para no vomitar _**Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco**__._

Se giró sobre los talones y abrió el closet de limpieza que compartía lugar con el espacio de la secadora-lavadora. Dejó dentro casi todos los uniformes que había recogido y les puso media lata de detergente líquido. Tomó la escoba, el recogedor, el tallador y toda la media de cosas que iba a necesitar para limpiar ese lugar. Junto al esterilizarte en gel, spray y líquido que iba a necesitar.

Se colocó los guantes de limpieza, la bata de limpieza, las botas de limpieza, el sombrero de limpieza y gogles de limpieza. Solo para salir del cuarto y ganarse una risotada-medio-casi-nada-audible de Gazlord. Que se cubría como podía la boca.

En realidad termino fallando olímpicamente.

—¡Pf-Jajajaja! ¡Te vez ridículo!—

Dib le dedica una mirada hastiada —Si, sí. Ríe cuanto gustes en otro lado— señala la compuerta de salida —Fuera de aquí, tengo que limpiar— y dicho eso mostró con decisión su escoba… y comenzó a barrer toda la basura.

Gazlord salió riendo estruendosamente. La malicia en su tono era increíblemente descarado.

Dib ni le hizo mayor caso. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer ¿cómo era posible que alguien que se autonombra como la cosa más grande del Imperio (en conjunto con Membran) podía vivir o _respirar_ en todo ese desastre toxico? ¡NO ERA SIQUIERA SALUBRE!

Suspiró hondamente y comenzó a barrer y recoger todo. Tiro al cesto de basura casi todo (no es que hubiera mucho que salvar en algunos uniformes) y una vez medio despejado, sacó cepillo y una cubeta con desinfectante para tallar las paredes. Fue de una en una hasta dejarlas con un brillo casi antinatural. No quería pensar cuando fue la última vez que Gazlord pidió la limpieza.

Terminadas las paredes expulso sus extremidades mecánicas para alcanzar el techo. Lo talló hasta el cansancio en varias partes dónde las manchas eran ya piedras fundidas al metal.

Una vez terminado fue de regreso al armario que compartía su lugar con la secadora-lavadora, para ponerle suavizante y reiniciar el ciclo. Regreso por dónde vino ya con una aspiradora y empezó a limpiar la sedosa (por no decir ya sebosa) alfombra rojo escarlata. Migajas fueron desapareciendo conforme su paso y no tardo en ver el _daño real_.

Varias secciones estaban pegajosas (aun punto terrorífico), otras parecían quemadas (como mini escenarios de batallas) y algunas tenían marcas de haber sido desgarradas ¿Qué rayos le hacia Gazlord a su alfombra? Dib no lo sabía, pero sin duda había tenido un éxito increíble al desfigurarla por completo. Ni valía la pena limpiarla.

—¿Computadora?—

**¿Sí, Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug?**

—Por favor toma la medida de este cuarto y la habitación principal, deja un sobrante de ciento cincuenta unidades, y haz un pedido urgente a Servicios Primarios, para que puedas entregarme la nueva alfombra directamente. Es mejor si nadie viene— añadió algo preocupado de que Gazlord se la cogiera contra alguno de los pobres Irkens que pudieran venir a hacer su trabajo.

**Enseguida, Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug**

Quince minutos después, un rollo enorme de alfombra nueva le era entregado por medio de un gran ducto. Dib lo tomó con cuidado y lo apoyó en un rincón que no estaba pegajoso. Uso a los nano-bots para despegar toda la alfombra del piso y con las extremidades, movió todos los muebles para abrirle paso a las microscópicas unidades.

Una hora después, ya estaba pegando la nueva alfombra (la otra se fue al ducto de basura).

Cuando termino la estancia, acomodó los muebles tal y cómo estaban. La gran sala circular frente a la enorme pantalla que abarcaba casi toda la pared y el gran mueble dónde estaban cientos de videojuegos. Le tomó otra hora acomodarlos por orden alfabético.

Ya al tener todo, miró su obra con una gran sonrisa. Eso le recordó que seguramente los uniformes ya estaban. Tomó la carga de uniformes y los dejó en la sala de la estancia. Quito las fundas de la cama, las almohadas y cogió TODO lo que pidiera lavar y desinfectar. En el amplio closet irónicamente, no había nada colgado, sólo montones de rompa sucia, maloliente y basura de snacks.

Levanto el colchón y lo examino. Estaba lleno de manchas de POOP soda, queso, nachos, grasa y sólo Irk sabía que más. También parecía quemado de varias partes y tenia marcas de garras o pinzas.

Al parecer a Gazlord le gustaba desquitar su rabia contra los muebles o algo así.

Le pidió uno nuevo a la Computadora y tuvo que cortar el anterior en pedazos para que cupiera en el ducto de basura. Sacó los poco muebles que había (una pequeña sala, una mesa, dos sillas y la base de la cama) a la estancia y empezó a quitar la alfombra, que no estaba mejor que la anterior que había desechado.

El colchón nuevo llego al tiempo que metía de nuevo los muebles. Dejó todo tal y cómo lo recordaba, antes de ir al baño. Repitió la carga para las sabanas y les agregó suavizante. Miró el gran sanitario, lujoso y enorme… eh, bueno, sin duda lo era debajo de todo el desperdicio que lo arruinaba.

Ya estaba algo cansado, pero las ganas de limpiar aun no desaparecían. Respiró profundo y empezó a tallar las paredes con el cepillo y MUCHO sanitisante. La espuma naranja burbujeaba casi de todos lados. Sangre, mugre, restos de comida y lo que sólo Irk sabía, comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente. El rojo y gris eran ya más nítidos.

Ya sólo faltaba enju-**—¡DI-BUG!**— el grito de Membran, entrando al baño como una fiera de Blorch hizó que Dib se girara a la entrada de golpe **—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BA-**— se quedó mudo. Lo miro fijamente y miró el baño a su alrededor —¿_Limpiar_?— soltó casi por accidente.

El de menor unidad miró el baño y luego a Membran —¿Qué? Aun no termino ¿Aun se ve sucio?—

El recién llegado lo miró como si tuviera a un Vortiano en la cabeza —_¿Li-limpiar?_ ¿E-es lo que has estado haciendo en el cuarto de Gazlord todo este tiempo? ¿Sólo _limpiar_?—

Para Dib fue obvio que no venía a decirle nada importante, así que volvió a tallar la pared —Aun me falta terminar aquí Membran, así que ve con Gazlord al recibidor o no sé dónde está. Las sabanas ya casi están listas y aun tengo que ponerlas en la cama. También me faltan los uniformes— lo mira sobre el hombro —¿O acaso necesitabas algo?—

—Ah, no, yo… yo voy con Gazlord— dijo el más alto con torpeza y se fue. Dib no le dio importancia y siguió tallando. Terminó el baño. Sacó las sabanas y fundas. Tendió la cama propiamente, cuidando que cada dobles fuera completamente recto y discreto.

—Perfecto— sonrió mirando su labor. Todo limpio. Todo ordenado. Todo PERFECTO. Su pequeña base de datos de Conserje de Limpieza le palmeó el hombro con aprobación —Bien, sólo faltan los uniformes— cogió del closet todos los ganchos para uniformes y fue a la estancia.

—Ese no es el punto Gazlord—

—No me importa si es el maldito punto o no. Es m-—ambos Comandantes dejaron de hablar al ver al _intruso._

Ambos estaban sentados en la lujosa sala circular. Gazlord estaba ya jugando con sus videojuegos, que se apreciaban en la ENORME pantalla plana. Membran estaba sentado a su lado.

Dib no les dio su atención —Sólo vine por los uniformes— anunció y cogió todas las prendas que estaban en la orilla. Giró sobre sus talones en el acto y regreso a la habitación. Obviamente estaban hablando de algo en lo que no tenían acuerdo.

Lo que era su señal para desaparecer.

¿Problema entre Gazlord y Membran?

Pues que lo arreglen entre ellos y que no lo metan. Él estaba ocupado.

Dejó los uniformes en la cama y empezó a acomodarlos pieza por pieza en orden. Colgó en el closet los abrigos, las camisas y pantalones. Acomodo en uno de los estantes adjuntos las botas y cerró en sus respectivos cajones a los guantes por pares.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo limpio. Todo en orden —Todo perfecto— sonrió ampliamente satisfecho _¡Sí! ¡Así debe verse una habitación! Limpia, sin migajas o comida en el piso o en las paredes_ bufa con dignidad _Toda tú ropa en orden y debidamente doblada con cuidado. Todo ordenado, nada revuelto. Cada cosa en su lugar_ se cruza de brazos y amplia su sonrisa —Si, está ahora _es_ una habitación—

Miró de nuevo el lugar y regreso al baño a guardar las cosas que había usado. Todo quedo como debía y salió satisfecho.

—¡Todo está limpio!— anunció triunfal a los dos más altos.

—Qué, eh, bien— lo miró Membran honestamente confundido, cómo si no entendiera porque hacer la limpieza lo ponía de tan buen humor.

Gazlord ni lo miro por un segundo —Te faltó una esquina de la pantalla— anunció presionando los botones de su consola a gran velocidad. Y no fue el único que se movió a gran velocidad. Dib regreso al baño y en menos de dos micras de segundo estaba de vuelta con un trapo y un rociador —¿DÓNDE?— soltó poniéndose justo en frente de la pantalla.

Gazlord presionó _pausa _—Idiota. Estaba en la zona— lo fulmina.

—¿En cuál zona? ¿Arriba dices?— el ojivioleta sume que habla de la mancha —¡AGH! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Voy a limpiarla de nuevo!— y roció frenético por todos lados de la pantalla mientras tallaba con mucha fuerza.

—¡Estaba a punto de batir mi record!—

—¡No me importa!— el de baja unidad ni lo mira. Sigue en lo suyo —¿Cómo rayos podías vivir en un lugar tan asqueroso? ¡Apestaba! ¡Tuve que cambiar la alfombra y el colchón! ¡El líquido de los uniformes y las sabanas parecía chocolate espeso en la maquina! ¡Repetí cada siclo dos veces y!—

—¿Maquina?— interviene Gazlord confundido —¿Cuál maquina?—

Dib sigue en lo suyo —¿Cómo que cual maquina? Me refiero a la secadora-lavadora del armario de limpieza en tú baño—

—¿QUÉ? ¡Yo no tengo ninguna de esas porquerías de basuras de baja unidad!—

El ojivioleta gira los ojos hastiado y sigue tallando —Tú no tienes la maquina Gazlord. Es un espacio de protocolo en todas las habitaciones que se construyen en el Imperio. Los closet de Limpieza son tan reglamentarios como las escaleras en las naves. Tú no las usas, las usamos los Conserjes de Limpieza cuando realizamos la limpieza. Las habitaciones privadas de los Terribles Más Altos también las tienen, descuida. Membran también debe tenerla y, ¡AJÁ, aquí está la mancha!— rocía frenético en una esquina superior y frota con ánimo increíble. Se olvida de lo que estaba hablando y mira la pantalla plana —¿Pueden ver otra mancha?—

—¡NO!— gruñe Gazlord —¡Todo lo que veo es tú estúpido trasero interrumpiendo mi juego! ¡MUÉVETE!—

El Exiliado le dedica una mirada desagradable —_Bien_— se mueve a un lado, pero sonríe al ver toda la habitación limpia. Sin duda hasta brillaba _Lo único malo es que no tiene ventanas_ piensa con tristeza al no ver estrellas.

—Te quejas demasiado—

—¿Eh?—

Gazlord sigue con su juego y no le mira —Dices que mi cuarto era un basurero—

—Lo era— se defiende el de menor unidad —Debes mandar limpiarlo todos los días ¿Verdad Membran?— pregunta al Científico que lo mira confundido. Gazlord suelta una risilla maliciosa y pone pausa al juego. La mirada que le dedica es de alguien que se sabe victorioso —¿Membran que va a saber? Su cuarto está peor que él mío— ríe, mirándolo como si fuera el idiota más grande del Imperio —Al menos yo no tengo cadáveres de aliens pudriéndose bajo mi ropa ¿Sabes?—

Dib perdió el aliento —Ca…— se giró a Membran —¿… cadáveres?— ni esperó respuesta. Se giró en el acto y salió de la _sección _de Gazlord. Casi corría por el pasillo. Rompió de un solo intento todos los seguros que el Comandante de Inteligencia había puesto alrededor de su cuarto (para que nadie entrara claro, pero para el Exiliado no fueron mayor cosa que una mancha de soda).

Las compuertas se abrieron a su paso, como si ese lugar le perteneciera. Pasó el recibidor externo y no perdió tiempo. Entró a las habitaciones privadas del Científico y sólo un descriptible horror lo embargó.

Eso y un fétido olor a podrido que la verdad no había forma de describir.

Honestamente, en otro tipo de circunstancias (mas salubres por ejemplo) le hubiera impresionado que TODA la habitación de Membran fuera una réplica exacta de un laboratorio y sin duda mejor equipado a los estándares. Veía maquinas y cosas que no sabía que pudieran desarrollarse. Sin duda el Científico de gogles se reservaba sólo lo mejor para su uso privado.

Lo cual tenía sentido siento el egocentrista que era. Si hasta lo había pintado todo de blanco… empezaba a sospechar que era su color favorito.

Pero sin duda su tecnología privada era impresionante y visiblemente superior.

Y de nuevo eso le hubiera impresionado… si no fuera porque el blanco, que debería verse PULCRO, estaba lleno de manchas negras, verdes (¿sangre?) y tenía viscosidades por todos lados. Apreciaba partes de cuerpos por todos lados… algo como una ¿sala de tortura al fondo?… ¿Eso que veía en ella era sangre Irken?... ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡El piso era un asco! Vidrio, líquidos raros (y malolientes), junto a empaques de snacks de mejores años. CIENTOS o MILES de MILLONES de migajas por todos lados. Hasta en las mesas de pruebas.

Y para colmo, había botas, guantes, pantalones, camisas…batas de laboratorio por TODOS lados. Todas en bola, arrugadas y sin ORDEN.

SIN ORDEN.

… ough, y ese maldito olor a podrido no estaba ayudando.

Tenía que hacer algo.

_¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!_ Y corrió a lo que asumía era su habitación… que no tenia muro divisorio (para dar más espacio al laboratorio, quizás). Estaba sólo la cama, cubierta de batas, botellas rotas…ugh, partes de cuerpos malolientes y casi podridos.

Ubico el baño… e increíblemente estaba… lleno de una gran capa de polvo. Como si NUNCA se hubiera usado _Pero al menos no huele a podrido_ agradeció y fue al armario de limpieza ¡Todo el interior estaba nuevo! ¡Todo aun conservaba su empaque de plástico original!

¿Literalmente NADIE los había usado nunca?

Eso era realmente extraño.

_¿Acaso Membran es paranoico o algo así?_ Entonces recuerda algo _Aaah, quizás la razón de que ellos no hagan la limpieza sea por la INS. Bueno, entonces creo que los basureros de habitaciones tienen cierto sentido_ comienza a vestirse con las prendas de limpieza _A los de la INS no les gustan los altos. Y siendo Gazlord y Membran quienes son, un par de cretinos egocentristas que no reconocen a nadie que no sea ellos mismos es decir, es normal que no confíen en nadie más bajo que ellos… lo cual es todo el Imperio_ suspira cansado y coge el cepillo, escoba, limpiadores, sanitizantes y todo lo que pueda ayudarlo en su labor. Eso incluye una máscara anti-gas.

Regresa a la estancia-laboratorio _Aun que no puedo decir que no tienen razones para desconfiar _deja las cosas en una mesa medio despejada y empieza a recoger todas las batas _Monc puso especial esmero en tratar de matarme. Quizás Nave Near no fue la única vez. Estoy seguro que el muy maldito lo ha de haber intentado varias veces y ¡AUG POR IRK!_ Dib suelta una bata que estaba sobre un cuerpo parecido a una rata de Blorch miniatura. Quizás una cría. En realidad no se distinguía nada de todo el charco putrefacto que le rodeaba.

Agradeció estar usando una máscara anti-gas.

Rodeo el pequeño cadáver y siguió recogiendo todas las prendas que encontró. Las puso en la secadora-lavadora con bastante detergente. Regreso al laboratorio con una aspiradora en pinza para recoger toda la basura que no eran partes de cuerpos. Al terminar sacó una bolsa de basura de un bolsillo de la bata de limpieza y cogió el cadáver de la mini-rata de Blorch. No es que hubiera mucho en realidad.

Después del mini-cadáver, empezó a recoger todas las piezas de cuerpos que estaban por todos lados. Todo se fue al ducto de basura.

Ya sin desechos putrefactos, Dib empezó a ver qué tanto del material _científico_ realmente estaba en buenas condiciones. Todo lo que no estuviera bien, se fue al ducto de basura… como las sabanas y el colchón de la cama.

La estancia-laboratorio quedo casi vacía, en comparación del principio. Dib fue por una cubeta con una mezcla exacta para desinfectar y arrancar todas las manchas de grasa del piso.

Era una gran ventaja que Membran tuviera un piso metálico y no alfombrado como Gazlord.

Talló todo el piso, las paredes, el techo, cada rincón, cada esquina, cada sección, incluida las mesas. Movió muebles de un lugar a otro para hacerse espacio y no dejar área alguna sin limpiar.

—¿M?— Dib alzó la mirada confundido. Algo le había caído en la cabeza al levantar una mesa. Lo tomó con las pinzas y descubrió que era una marioneta. No. No era una marioneta. Era una especia de mini-Membran en marioneta. Sin duda era él. Tenía mini-gogles de verdad que cubrían dos círculos de tela color amarillo fuerte, más como una especie de ámbar pálido. Era Membran.

En una versión bastante económica por cierto. Era tela de mejores años por lo que notaba y el silicón que debía mantener todo pegado había cedido en casi todo el atuendo, que pretendía ser la bata de laboratorio. Sólo los gogles parecían nuevos. Quizás los había agregado recientemente.

Tiró el muñeco en la lavadora y regresó a lo suyo.

Terminó la estancia-laboratorio y fue al rincón donde estaba la cama. Sólo la movió un poco para limpiar debajo de ella. Después talló todo el lujoso y amplio baño que nunca había sido usado.

Una hora después tenía todo tal y como lo recordaba y toda la ropa ya estaba limpia. Simplemente tenía que separarla y acomodarla. Dejo los montones de batas, camisas, pantalones y guantes sobre una mesa que ya tenía lista y limpia. Clasificó por prendas y empezó a doblar los pantalones primero.

DING

Dib se giró a la entrada y vio a Membran. Parecía muy agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo —¿Hola?— aventuró preocupado —¿Estás bien?—

—¿Bien?— repitió el más alto distraído, mirando la habitación —Si, sí, si. Bien. Excelente, si…— entra e inspecciona cada mesa que compone su estancia-laboratorio.

Dib retoma su tarea de doblar pantalones —¿Buscas algo en particular?—

—¿Buscar? No, no, estoy bien y…— deja de hablar y hace un escándalo exagerado donde inspecciona cada mesa.

Casi ocho minutos después se coloca frente a Dib —¿De casualidad encontraste algo fuera de lo… _normal_?—

El ojivioleta ni lo miró —¿Te refieres a los cadáveres?—

—No—

—¿A tú sala de tortura al fondo con manchas de color verde, cómo la sangre Irken?—

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es perfectamente normal! Muchos necesitan aprender su lugar y no me gusta dejar cav¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!—

—No te estoy cambiando el tema— el de menor unidad lo mira cansado —Se especifico ¿Qué consideras _tú_ como algo fuera de lo _normal_?—

El más alto se cruza de brazos molesto —No importa. Es algo completamente fuera de lo común. Hasta tú lo notarias—

—Que bueno— Dib retoma su tarea de doblar pantalones —Sólo tengo que terminar con esto. Regresa con Gazlord—

—¡No me des ordenes!—

—Bien, entonces no vayas con él. Haz lo que gustes y plazcas—

—¿Por qué siempre es Gazlord?—

—¿Eh?— Dib sigue en lo suyo y ni le mira.

—¿Por qué siempre es Gazlord contigo?—

—No sé a qué te refieres—

Pausa breve —… tú siempre estás ¡AAAG!— grita sin aviso y salta sobre la mesa, solo para quedar tirado sobre ella en un intento fallido por arrebatar la marioneta mini-Membran que Dib apenas había sacado de un pantalón.

—¿Eh? ¿Era esto lo que buscabas?— pregunta el ojivioleta confundido —¿Esto es lo _fuera de lo normal_? Es sólo una marioneta—

Membran se irgue medio cuerpo con los brazos y le arrebata el muñeco —¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SACAR A LA LUZ MIS MÁS OSCUROS Y VERGONZOSOS SECRETOS?—

—Es una marioneta Membran, relájate— la mirada de Dib es de alguien que está escuchando un mal chiste —¿Cómo una marioneta puede ser oscura y vergonzosa?—

—¿QUÉ VA A SABER UN MALDITO INSANO COMO TÚ DE LO QUE ALGUIEN TAN PERFECTO COMO YO CONSIDERA INAPROPIADO?—

—Es. Una. Marioneta. Membran— lo mira cansado —Es tela pegada con silicón barato— señala el muñeco —Sólo míralo. Se esta cayendo de viejo—

El más alto lo mira furioso y cierra las pinzas sobre la marioneta como si estuviera estrangulándolo algo —¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi propiedad?— lo fulmina con despreció.

—Vaya— Dib lo mira incrédulo y mira el muñeco —Es verdad— comenta a nadie en particular y se irgue de su asiento para acercar el rostro a la marioneta que está firmemente sujeta (por no decir estrangulada) entre las pinzas de su dueño —Cuando la vi, me llamó la atención que a pesar de la tela tan vieja, los gogles fueran nuevos— mira mejor —No lo había notado, pero, incluso con el ciclo de lavado, las manchas viejas son difíciles de quitar… la marioneta está limpia. Si, la tela está gastada, pero limpia— mira a Membran más incrédulo aun —¿Desde cuándo la tienes? Se ve que le has cuidado bien, después de todo—

—No te importa— le espeta el más alto bajando de la mesa… pero con su aura violenta y mortal desvanecida por completo.

Dib se sorprende de tal cambio de carácter_ Hace un rato se ha puesto como una rata de Blorch cuando ofendí a ese muñeco de trapo, pero apenas hice un comentario positivo se ha calmado por completo_ parpadea mudo _¿De verdad esa cosa es tan importante?_ Esa pregunta le trae un pensamiento amargo, que traiciona su racionalidad _Pero eso no es raro ¿O sí?_ Se pregunta, recordando el esmero que había puesto en proteger el cubo holográfico, que tenía la foto de Pep, Ka-rl y él, de los demás… incluso hasta el momento, lo tenía fuertemente resguardado en su PAK.

Pudo haberlo tirado después de su traición. Pudo hacerlo… podía hacerlo… debería hacerlo…

_Pero siempre hay cosas difíciles de soltar… especialmente sin son objetos sin valor para nadie más que mí mismo… es sólo un cubo holográfico ¿Verdad? ¿Qué puede tener esa cosa de especial?... ¿Qué tan especial puede ser ese muñeco de Membran para alguien más que no sea él?_

Mira al Científico, ya con la marioneta en su pinza y moviendo sus _brazos _un poco _Imagino que incluso alguien como él puede tener aprecio verdadero por algo que no sea el mismo_ sonríe forzadamente _Aunque me preocupa que su apreció sólo sea hacia cosas no vivas, como su Ciencia Real y esa cosa inanimada._

—**¡MEMBRAN!—**

El nombrado y Dib se giran a la entrada de la estancia-laboratorio. Esa ha sido la voz de Gazlord. Pasos con fuerza rugen en el aire.

Viene hacia ellos.

Y no está feliz.

Nada feliz.

BANG

Una fuerte patada abre las compuertas y el Comandante de Armada surge. Erguido en toda su imponente altura. Mira a su igual con una rabia que Dib nunca hubiera considerado ver enfocada en alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—¡Gazlord!— chilló Membran casi con pánico.

—**¡TÚ!—** señala rabioso a su igual, al tiempo que camina hacia él **—¿CÓMO RAYOS TE ATREVES A DEJARME HABLANDO SÓLO COMO SI FUERA UN MALDITO DEFECTO? ¡QUIERO UNA MALDITA RESPUESTA AHORA MI-!—** pausa. Se frena en seco y mira algo que le saca una expresión graciosamente desconcertante —¿Es eso una marioneta?—

Membran parece reaccionar. Mira al muñeco y lo arroja lejos como si quemara. El muñeco hace una perfecta "U" invertida en vuelo… y aterriza sobre una especie de torre electrificada.

Se escucha una especie de FZZZT cuando el muñeco golpea la electricidad y después cae al piso en fuego.

—¡MINI-MEMBRAN!— grita su dueño. Dib simplemente se lanza por inercia sobre el muñeco y trata de apagarlo con sus pinzas de fuertes manotazos. Le duele un buen, pero logra su cometido. Apagó el fuego. Pero el muñeco a quedado casi por completo chamuscado, a excepción de los gogles en la deforme cabeza.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste!— el ojivioleta mira a Membran con reproche —¡Esta no es la forma de tratar tus cosas! ¿Por qué lo arrojaste de esa forma?—

—¡ES TÚ CULPA!— estalla Membran —¡TÚ! ¡SACANDO A LA LUZ MIS PENOSOS SECRETOS! ¡MIRA A MINI-MEMBRAN! ¡A QUEDADO INSERVIBLE!—

—¡Esa no es una respuesta! ¡Sólo te estás deslindado de tus responsabilidades como dueño! ¡Cuando tienes algo tan importante que quieres proteger lo haces, no lo tiras como si fuera alguna especie de basura inmunda!—

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME EN ESE-!—

—¿Esa cosa era tuya?—

Membran se queda helado en su lugar. Al parecer había olvidado dónde y quien estaba a su lado. Mira a su igual con cierto pavor.

—¡Tú odias ese estúpido programa de marionetas!— Gazlord parece peligrosamente ofendido —¡Lo repites constantemente TODO el tiempo! ¡Siempre hablas de cómo lo vas a quitar definitivamente por que no tiene nada de tú ciencia real en él! ¿Ahora resulta que me has estado engañando?—

—¡Claro que no! ¡YO ODIO ESE PROGRAMA!—

—¿Entonces porque tenias esa marioneta? ¡Hasta le has puesto nombre! ¡Por Irk, Membran! ¡Se veía como tú! ¡Estas igual que se tarado de Purpura con sus muñecos!—

—**¡NO! **¡D-de verdad odio ese programa! ¡Lo juro, no te he mentido sobre eso!— desvía la mirada nervioso —….p… p-pero… p-peromegustanlasmarionetas—

Gazlord tiene la cara de alguien que ha descubierto un gusano carnívoro en su bota.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le gusten las marionetas?— la voz de Dib es suave, pero su pregunta ruge con fuerza tal, que ambos más altos lo miran sorprendidos —Yo no creo que tenga algo de malo o equivocado— mira lo que queda del muñeco entre sus pinzas —Es normal que nos gusten cosas que a los demás no— quita cuidadosamente los gogles —Y no está inservible— mira molesto al Científico —Sólo necesita ser reparado— se sienta en la mesa, deposita con cuidado a _"Mini-Membran"_ y de su PAK, una extremidad le entrega un pequeño estuche que no ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero le trae recuerdos. Agradables recuerdos de Sisel, Digui y Welso.

_Es como volver a esos días_ sonríe cálidamente, abriendo su estuche de costura. Toma una aguja e hilo blanco. Tijeras láser. Cinta de medida de unidad. Aun tiene trozos de tela verde de los uniformes de Welso, y blanca de los de Digui. También hay negro de los pantalones que Sisel, solía quitarse todo el tiempo.

_No importaba cuanto ajustara sus uniformes, siempre terminaban rompiéndolos al quitárselos o al estrellarse contra los muros o al esconderse sin razón _sus pinzas se mueven con suavidad y precisión. Parecen tan felices como él, al realizar algo que sabe que puede hacer. Algo en lo que no fallará. Algo que tiene el propósito de ayudar.

_¿Cómo estarán todos?_ _¿Estarán comiendo propiamente? ¿No se saltarán comidas? ¿Habrán empezado a recordar quienes eran?... ¿Han notado quizás mi ausencia? ¿Recordaran acaso mi nombre?_

_¿Saben al menos quien fui… o todo aquello que fueron se borro con tal fuerza que ya no pueden agregar a nadie más que el vago recuerdo de lo que son ahora?_

_¿… les falle también…?_

_¿Acaso… simplemente no puedo ayudar a todos…?_ Deja de cortar la tela blanca, pero solo por un instante …_…lamento no poder hacerlo Sisel, Digui, Welso… _retoma su corte. Toma un par de medidas y trata de llenarse de ese viejo sentimiento de felicidad que lo inundo al principio.

Recuerda como ajustaba los pantalones de Sisel para que ya no se los quitara. Recuerda a Digui llorando, cuando al esconderse en los ductos por haber visto un supuesto Irken, se le rompió el abrigo. Y claro, también recuerda como forzaba a Welso a ponerse al menos la ropa interior sin mucho éxito.

_Recuerdo que lo perseguía hasta cansarme_ la curva en sus labios se amplía un poco _Pero cuando ya no le vi más remedio, me rendí y deje que anduviera desnudo. Recuerdo que eso lo puso muy contento._

Comienza a coser. Suavemente cada pieza de tela se ajusta a las demás con fuerza, para que no puedan separarse fácilmente. Es un trabajo meticuloso entre sus pinzas. Los viejos y agradables recuerdos inundan a Dib. Esos tres rostros marginados sólo lo llenan de algo bueno que es posible que nunca tenga de nuevo.

Algo que tuvo en Nave Prima y dejo ir por sólo cerrarse a lo que creía seguro.

_Pero nada es seguro. Nada es fijo. Todo cambia, para bien o para mal… _observa el armado que lleva y sigue cosiendo _Ahora estoy aquí… y quisiera pensar que es por una razón… quiero pensar que aun hay una oportunidad para ayudarlos… deseo de verdad que haya una forma… ¿Por qué no puede existir un camino que dé a todos felicidad? O ¿Es muy complicado… o es algo imposible?_

_Podría serlo… las mismas cosas no hacen feliz a todos. Todos somos diferentes. Nos gustan cosas diferentes. Irkens diferentes. Reímos y lloramos por diferentes cosas… odiamos por distintas cosas… quizás tod_—¿Por qué rayos haces tantas caras tan extrañas?—

Dib alza la mirada a Gazlord. Se sorprende de ver a ambos sentados enfrente de él (aunque no están uno al lado del otro, como de costumbre. Han dejado un espacio considerado entre ambos) —¿Cómo que caras?— pregunta confundido, mirando a ambos por turnos.

—Sonríes, te serenas, vuelves a sonreír y vuelves a ponerte serio— responde Membran con interés —Siempre haces eso. Poniendo caras constantemente cuando pareces pensar en algo. A veces te pones muy ofensivo, otras muy forzado, en ocasiones te ríes ligeramente, otras pierdes la expresión— se cruza de brazos —¿En qué rayos piensas para verte tan estúpido todo el tiempo?—

El aludido los mira molesto —Qué groseros— retoma su tarea de costura —Simplemente pienso en cosas del pasado y otras actuales. Es todo—

—¿Y en qué piensas mientras haces… _eso_?— Gazlord señala lo que está haciendo con desprecio.

—Bueno— Dib mira la tela blanca que esta bordando y sonríe un poco —Pienso en los buenos recuerdos que me trae hacerlo. Es agradable—

Gazlord y Membran lo miran como si Lard Nard estuviera sobre su cabeza.

—Oh, quiten esas caras— se defiende el de menor unidad, dejando la tela blanca que ya ha formado una visible y excelente imitación de bata de laboratorio —No espero que nadie y menos ustedes entiendan lo mínimo de lo que me gusta— empieza a coser la tela verde para darle la forma de la cabeza —Además, a ustedes les gustan cosas que a mí no, de eso estoy seguro—

—Querrás decir que a nosotros nos gustan _cosas_ que le gustan normalmente a todos— interviene el Científico. Un segundo después Gazlord y él ríen descaradamente con malicia.

—¡Como si Di-bug supiera de cosas _normales!_—

—¡Todo en él es completamente _anormal!_—

Se miran y ríen con más fuerza.

Dib les dedica una mirada hastiada —Que bueno que se divierten tanto—

—¿Qué, estás molesto?— le sonríe con malicia Gazlord —Es tú culpa. Deberías intentar ser más normal—

Membran se ajusta los gogles, que por la risa se le movieron un poco —Puedo casi asegurar, que ni siquiera vez televisión—

—Si veía— se defiende el más pequeño de los tres, terminando la cabeza y empezando a trabajar en los guantes —Miraba los documentales de armamento—

—¿Ah, sí?— ríe Gazlord y mira a su igual —¿Escuchaste? Miraba tus documentales de armamento—

—Excelentes documentales por cierto— el Científico se aprecia satisfecho —Pero obviamente ahí está todo el problema con Di-bug— niega cansado —Sólo cosas técnicas, nada de relaciones sociales de Irken a Irken. Cosas más normales—

—Por eso siempre esta _atrasado_ con respecto a _lo_ _demás_— ambos se miran y ríen con fuerza.

Dib simplemente los ignora _Grandísimo par de estúpidos_ exhala molesto y une las partes al fin. Cose la cabeza a la bata. Después los guantes a la manga. Termina al fin, añadiendo los gogles reales que Membran ya había hecho anteriormente.

Bueno, si, le faltaron los ojos, pero que ese egocentrista Científico los hiciera él mismo. Miró su labor terminada y apreció que sin duda, ese tiempo en Ka-cka no fue en vano. Coser se le daba de maravilla, a pesar de la escasa práctica que había tenido en Nave Prima.

—Listo. Ya termine— anunció y dejó la marioneta en dirección de Membran —Le faltan los ojos pero eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo no tengo tela de ese color— explicó y regresó a los pantalones que aun no terminaba de doblar.

Increíblemente pudo hacerlo en paz. No escuchó a los dos más altos seguir hablando en alto. Agradeció eso infinitamente.

Terminó todos los pantalones y se puso de pie para ir a dejarlos al armario de Membran. Los colgó cuidadosamente y tomó cinco docenas de ganchos para colgar las camisas y batas.

Regresó a la mesa. Nadie le dijo nada (sólo le miraban fijamente) y en cuestión de media hora, terminó con todas las prendas. Todas quedaron en su lugar. Todas las botas acomodadas en pares. Todo limpio. Todo en orden. Todo perfecto.

Miró el closet satisfecho de sí mismo.

_Bien, ahora que termine ya puedo irme_ pensó optimista _Salir de la mira de Gazlord y Membran es necesario. Tengo que ir a Nave Prima ahora mismo_ desvía la mirada casi impotente _Tengo que saber si están bien. No puedo seguir aquí y perder más t_—Tengo hambre— los ojos de Dib se giraron violentamente hacia Gazlord, que estaba justo a su lado. Y los ojos fue todo lo que se movió porque el susto que le había dado el más alto lo paralizó por completo.

—¿Eh?— soltó apenas. Más cómo un gemido que una pregunta.

El más alto estrechó la mirada y lo observo fijo. Dio un paso seguro, fuerte y completamente amenazador hacia él —Tengo. Hambre. Membran. Tiene. Hambre— se inclina hacia él hasta estar a una pinza de su rostro —Prepara algo. _Ahora_— remarca la última palabra con veneno puro.

Las palabras escapan de Dib mucho antes de que pueda evitarlo —No quiero—

—_**¿Qué?**_**—**

_¡RAYOS!_ —Quiero decir, que…— _piensapiensapiensa _—A ustedes no les gusta como cocino ¿Recuerdas?— habla tan natural que le da miedo su propia voz —Cuando hice la Pitsa no les gustó, me echaron fuera de la habitación. Después en el Gimnasio ustedes dos parecían como enfermos del squeedly-spoosh— se frota el cuello nervioso —No creo que sea buena idea que prepare algo para ustedes si les va a caer mal o no les gusta. Sería mejor si ustedes piden algo de las cocinas ¿Esos snacks si son de su agrado, no?—

Gazlord estrecha peligrosamente la mirada —Prepara algo ahora ¿Esto es un laboratorio después de todo, no? Sólo es necesario que traigan los ingredientes—

—¿Eh? Espera ¿No me escuchaste? A ustedes no les gustan mis snacks ¿Por qué quieres que prepare algo que no vas a comerte o te a va caer mal? Membran es muy delicado ¿Qué va a pasar si se pone mal? — _Tú me vas a culpar y a golpear. ESO es lo que va a pasar _— Si quieres traigo algo de las cocinas— _ total que para lo único que me ven es como su esclavo _—Voy y traigo lo que me pidan— _Sirve que puedo ir a Nave Prima aunque sea por diez minutos_—

—No— se impone de nuevo el más alto, erguido en toda su unidad —Vas a cocinar. Ahora mismo— le da la espalda —Manda una lista a las cocinas. Harás eso llamado Pitsa—

—¡Pero no les gustó la Pitsa!—

—Fue aceptable—

—_¿Eeh?—_

Gazlord se detiene y lo mira sobre el hombro —Lo que preparaste en esa ocasión. Fue aceptable— y se va. Dobla la mesa de laboratorio que escasamente separa la cama del resto de la estancia, y se va.

—Si fue aceptable lo que prepare…— Dib se cruza de brazos molesto — ¿Por qué rayos me echaron de la habitación entonces, eh?— hace una mueca desagradable y se frota con fuerza entre los ojos _¡Rayos! ¡Necesito ir a Nave Prima y estos dos no me dejan sólo ni un minuto! ¡Necesito encontrar un momento para ir! ¡Sólo diez minutos, por Irk!_ Exhala cansado y gastado. No ve gran remedio al problema. Su mejor opción es darles por su lado y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presente antes de la fiesta.

Esta puede ser su única oportunidad.

Tiene que encontrar una forma de ir a verlos.

_¡Tiene que haber una forma!_

Cierra sus punzas en puño con tal fuerza que lastima su piel. Mira lo que él mismo se ha hecho. Pequeños globos de sangre nacen de sus heridas. No le molesta. Es algo ya familiar en él… sólo quisiera saber cuando fue que se acostumbró a un dolor sin fin.

¿Cuándo fue que el dolor de su cuerpo… se volvió en la única prueba de que está vivo?

_¿Cuándo fue que empecé a vivir para el dolor?_ Envía un pedido a las cocinas. Es la lista de ingredientes que va a necesitar _Gazlord y Membran hacen ver la vida cómo algo fácil. Kes la hace ver casi divertida… Pep y Ka-rl la muestran como algo interesante… Monc la enseña como algo asombroso con un propósito magnifico… ¿Cómo ven todos mi vida? ¿Cómo veo yo mi vida? Porque la verdad, casi todo el tiempo, no puedo ver nada más allá del dolor… sólo punzante dolor… en mi cuerpo, en heridas, en cicatrices… en mi sangre._

_¿Cómo es vivir la vida?_ Camina hacia dónde le esperan ambos Comandantes _¿Cómo es simplemente vivirla…? ¿Cómo es… no sentir dolor… no ser traicionado…? ¿Cómo es… estar en paz…?_ —Ya pedí los ingredientes— anuncia sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba cuando estaba doblando ropa. Mira algo sorprendido como Membran ya esta… eh… ¿Jugando? con su títere, o eso parece. Le está hablando en susurros y el muñeco (por la forma en que mueve sus pequeños brazos) parece responderle.

Bueno, estaba feliz. Eso era un loco adicto a la violencia en su contra menos. Gazlord por su lado estaba ya con su consola portátil.

Dib simplemente se quedo en su lugar, mirando alrededor de la estancia-laboratorio. Había varias cosas ahí que merecían un vistazo más detenido. El Científico sin duda tenía cosas interesantes. Quizás deb—¿No deberías recargarte ahora?—

Dib miró al Soldado de mayor unidad sorprendido —Eh, no. Ya no necesito hacerlo— fue gracioso como ambos se giraron a verlo casi en cámara lenta.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Membran lo miró confundido —¿Cómo que ya no necesitas recargarte?—

—Ese portal que hiciste se veía muy poderoso— Gazlord deja su consola a un lado —Fue demasiada energía ¿Cómo es que no necesitas cargarte?—

Dib maldijo de nuevo a su lengua suelta llena de honestidad —Bueno— se frota el cuello —Ahora que estoy a mi cien por ciento— miente, recordando lo que Skoodge había dicho y que sin duda todos creían como cierto a esas alturas —No necesito recargarme. Me alimento directamente de mi entorno—

Gazlord dejó caer su videojuego y Membran su marioneta.

Reaccionaron apenas para recoger sus más preciadas pertenencias y mirar al de baja unidad cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate. Peor que Zim.

—¿Cómo que absorbes energía de tú entorno?— el Científico parece sin aliento —¡Eso es imposible! ¡El PAK está configurado para recargar no para absorber!—

—No me recargo por medio del PAK, Membran— explica el ojivioleta con calma y extiende su pinza desnuda al aire, sobre el piso —Es por medio de mi piel llena de micro-fibras— miente, dejando que sus nano-bots bajen hasta hacer contacto con el metal. Rápidamente una centella surge del piso hasta su pinza. La habitación brilla de color azul intenso parpadeante. Las sombras cobran vida propia. Todo se mueve. Todo está vivo… hasta que el flujo se detiene. Hasta que Dib lo detiene.

—¿Ven?— sonríe, casi divertido de sus expresiones insólitas —Ahora me puedo recargar sin necesidad del PAK. Mi cuerpo puede absorber energía sin problemas y— no termina su frase. Gazlord y Membran se irguieron de golpe quedando en una extraña postura de querer lanzársele encima. La única razón porque se detuvieron fue porque, de alguna manera, se frenaron como en seco y miraron en dirección de cada uno. Cómo si lo que iban a hacer (o casi intentaban hacer) fuera algo que no deseaban que el otro viera.

O esa impresión le dio a Dib, que los miraba por turnos entre sorprendido y confundió —¿E-estoy en problemas?— preguntó sin poder evitarlo. No podía dejar de sentirse frenético. ¿Habían reaccionado de esa forma por que empezaban a sospechar de sus nano-bots? ¿Querrían al fin matarlo de verdad para hacerle experimentos y descubrir como hace lo que les ha mostrado?

O quizás mejor aun ¿Había llegado el momento de lastimarlos a ellos para salvarse? Nada serio, claro. Sólo una que otra extremidad rota… o cercenada… de ser específicamente necesario, claro.

VVZZZZ

Una pantalla surgió del techo. No era la clásica ENORME para los Terribles Más Altos, sino una de tamaño estándar. El rostro de un pequeño Conserje de Limpieza apareció en la pantalla. Por su uniforme, era de las Cocinas.

/Permiso para entregar los comestibles solicitados, Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia Científico Elite Membran/ anunció.

_Ugh, rayos_ Dib se irgue de un movimiento _Supongo que no tengo escapatoria después de todo _—Muchas gracias, yo los recogeré en la entrada del pasillo—

El pequeño Cocinero se vió aturdido. Como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con fuerza /Ah… uuuh…/ miró al ojivioleta como si no supiera lo que era /Eh, síii… yo… haa…/ pausa de dos segundos /¡Gracias!/ soltó perturbado y cortó la transmisión.

Dib se preguntó el porqué de esa reacción tan… rara. Pero bueno, después de todo no era tan extraño que eso le pasara. Cuando aún era el Líder del Sector Trece, todos los de menor unidad siempre reaccionaban extraño cuando se dirigía a ellos.

_La Inmensa no podría ser la excepción_ resopló cansado —Voy por los consumibles— anuncia a nadie en particular y sale de la habitación de Membran.

_¿No es genial? Si un Irken no quiere matarme, usarme, engañarme o algo peor como descuartizarme vivo, simplemente actúan como si yo fuera una enorme rata de Blorch que va a comérselos_ se frota el cuello _Mi vida apesta._

Mira al frente y ve que una cuadrilla de Cocineros está esperándolo frente a la entrada del elevador (con una caja levitante a rebosar de suministros). Lo miran como si fuera una especie de nacho fosforescente. Eso lo pone más incomodo de lo que ya en sí se sentía.

—Hola— saluda nervioso al detenerse frente a ellos. La diferencia de unidad es bastante dramática —Mmm, gracias por traer los ingredientes. Yo me hago cargo desde aquí— toma la caja en brazos (no era en sí necesario, simplemente quería irse) —Gracias por el buen trabajo— sonríe y da media vuelta _Me gustaría saber que esto es sólo un mal fuera de línea y que pronto voy a despertar para encontrarme en Nave Prima, listo para una nueva jornada_ suspira cansado _Pero eso sería demasiado pedir._

Entra de nuevo a la _sección_ de Membran, pasa el recibidor, entra a la estancia-laboratorio y pasa a los dos más altos —La comida estará en media hora— anuncia con calma y no se detiene hasta llegar a una mesa que ya sabía tenía una parrilla nuclear para fundir metal. Eso le serviría como una estufa improvisada.

Colocó los ingredientes a su lado y con ayuda de sus extremidades mecánicas empezó a colocarlos en la mesa. Tomó una navaja láser de la sección de tortura (que estaba más al fondo) y reemplazó su abrigo negro por un mandil blanco de Cocinero que recordó vio antes en el baño.

Una vez todo listo empezó a preparar los snacks _Bien, sin duda nunca pensé que YO llegaría a tocar fondo. No más de lo ya he tocado… Pero mírenme, estoy preparando snacks para esos dos malagradecidos sedientos de violencia en mi contra_ corta una dona de tajo_ ¿ahora que me distingue de esos esclavos Vortianos? Creo que el PAK_ exhala sin ganas _Mi vida sin duda se vuelve más miserable a cada momento. Primero estoy a punto de regresar a Nave Prima y ¡BAM! Me topo con Ben y ¡BAM! No tenemos nada de un glorioso duelo a muerte como esperaba, en su lugar termine con mi brazo casi desaparecido, dolor punzante y ¡BAM! Que resulta que nadie me reconoce por que según soy _mueca de asco _Snexy_ corta una dona con demasiada fuerza _¿A quién rayos le importa si soy snexy o no? ¡Cómo si serlo antes me hubiera ayudado! ¡Augh, el asco que me da de sólo pensar que me pude haber visto en ese estúpido Exquisito Salón de ese tarado Rojo! ¡Bleeegh! ¿Cómo es que a alguien le gustaría quedar en ese lugar viviendo toda su vida para el baile y-? Ah, ya termine con las donas_ mira sorprendido y entonces recuerda algo más _Rayos, tengo que fabricar colorante artificial comestible _reniega y va a otra mesa a preparar los químicos.

La ultima vez Gazlord no dejaba de quejarse de que los snacks parecían vomito. No estaba de humor para seguir aguanto sus quejas.

_Cómo si él fuera el que cocinara, ni siquiera puede limpiar su cuarto ¡Ninguno de los dos en realidad! ¿Es que de verdad son unos sucios asquerosos sin remedio? ¡Ninguna de mis habitaciones se vió así nunca! Ni en Ka-cka sobre todas la cosas permití la mínima pizca de mugre ¿Cómo es que los dos supuestos Comandantes de todo el Imperio no puedan mantener limpia sus habitaciones?_ Maldijo mentalmente y tomó un par de químicos que ya sabían dónde estaban.

Si lo ponía de esa forma, no fue tan mala idea limpiar la estancia-laboratorio. Ya sabía de estaba todo lo que necesitaría para los colorantes.

Pero era ridículo todo lo que tenía que hacer para que Gazlord se callara la boca y dejara de quejarse por todo. ¿Por qué no sólo comían los snacks? Oh, no, tenía que quejarse cómo si él los hubiera tenido que hacer.

Perdió quince minutos en preparar los químicos. Tuvo que usar un poco de su velocidad aumentada para apresurar el paso y compensar el tiempo perdido. Preparó Pitsa, cómo tanto insistió el Soldado… aunque tuvo que admitir que con los colorantes su snacks se veía mejor… lo que lo hizo sentirse humillado al perder en contra de una idea proveniente de alguien que no era él.

Quizás si la idea no fuera de alguien que intento matarlo con un éxito casi completo, el golpe a su ego no hubiera sido tan dramático. Y doloroso.

Terminó la Pitsa y uso el sobrante de masa para preparar Gayetas. Sólo que a estas les dio otro color. Era horrible ver como sus snacks originales empezaban a verse mejor.

No pudo evitarlo.

Maldijo a Gazlord tan fuerte como su mente le permitió.

Cuando hubo terminado se colocó de nuevo el largo abrigo negro y dejó ambas charolas en la mesa (Membran seguía jugando con su títere y Gazlord estaba muy entretenido con su propia consola de juego portátil).

Vaya maldito par de malagradecidos.

Todavía que cocinaba para ellos y los muy cretinos ni siquiera pueden dejar lo que están haciendo para comer. Gira sobre sus talones molesto. Olvido los malditos platos y las estúpidas POOP sodas que estaban en la caja.

Hizo una nota mental de agradecer después a los Cocineros por agregarlos, porque a él de plano se le fue y ni pensó en que los iba a necesitar. Hasta un paquete de servilletas le incluyeron. Ellos sí que sabían de sus tareas.

Al regresar a la mesa, colocó tres sodas y un plato por cada Comandante —Ya está la comida— anunció al ver que ninguno parecía tener la mínima intención de dejar lo que estaban haciendo —¿Si no van a comer me puedo retirar?—

Membran lo miró como si fuera estúpido —¿Estás insinuando que esperas que _nosotros_ nos sirvamos?—

—Obviamente alguien aquí no sabe de modales— Gazlord lo miró sobre su pantalla de juego —Me sorprende que seas tan descortés Di-bug—

Dib cerró sus pinzas en puño tan fuerte, que se abrió la carne —Perdón— sonrió tan natural que dolía —Pero al verlos _tan_ ocupados pensé que desearían su propio espacio—

—Descuida— habló Membran, tan despreocupado como siempre —Con tú horrenda fealdad deprimente erradicada, ya no me da tanto asco verte—

Dib cerró sus labios en una línea tensa —Vaya. Gracias— soltó lo menos ofensivo que pudo —Dejen que les sirva, por favor— añadió con la mandíbula tan tensa que dolía.

_Sólo tengo que servirles y me voy ¡Servirles e irse, es todo!_ Pensó furioso, pero más optimista al saber que sólo tendría que hacer eso para ellos y después podría ser libre un poco para ir a Nave Prima _Sólo un par de rebanadas de snacks me separan de mi destino ¡Sólo dos rebanadas para cada uno y me largo!_ —Aquí tienen, yo m—

—¿M? Les cambiaste el color— habla Gazlord.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí— responde distraído el de menor unidad, muy apurado en servirle a Membran —En el Gimnasio me dijiste que no te gustaba que los snacks parecieran vomito, así que sólo fabrique colorantes y, aquí tienes Membran— sonríe aprisa al Científico al ponerle dos rebanadas —Ah, sí, entonces hice los colorantes y simplemente los mezcle— abre dos POOP sodas para el Comandante de Inteligencia —¿Se ven mejor?— mira por primera vez al Soldado, mientras rodea la mesa para dejarle dos latas —¿O a caso no te gustan?—

—Están… bien— responde el Soldado de ojos ámbar y mira como Dib le deja ambas latas a su lado.

—Bien. Si todo está bien, entonces yo m—

—¿Por qué mis POOP sodas no están abiertas?— inquiere Gazlord mirándolo molesto.

_¡MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE! _abre las latas —Listo— sonríe y mira la salida —Si es todo yo—

—¿Cambiaste tus snacks sólo porque _él_ te dijo?—

Dib mira a Membran casi por accidente —¿Eh?—

—Tú tienes una marioneta nueva— interviene Gazlord.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Yo ya tenía una marioneta! ¡Él la arruino!— señala a Dib —¡Es obvio que debe redimirse ante mí! ¡No cuenta!—

—Si cuenta—

—¡No cuenta!—

—Si cuenta—

—¡Que no!—

—Que si—

—¡No!—

—No—

—¡SI CU-!— Membran se caya de golpe.

Dib se alegro de haber contenido su sonrisa. Por cómo se veía el Científico, estaba ponzoñosamente ofendido.

—_Gazlord_— sisea furioso, mirando la sonrisa socarrona de su igual —¿Cómo te atreves a ofender mi inigualable intelecto superior con tus estúpidos juegos de palabras?—

—¿Cómo te atreves _tú_ a dejarme hablando sólo?— responde con peligro el Comandante de Armada.

—¡Eso fue un accidente!—

—¡No eres un Irken de excusas Membran, así que no empieces a dármelas!—

—¿Excusas? ¿YO DANDO PATÉTICAS _EXCUSAS_? _¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?_—

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ A MENTIRME EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO CON TÚ ESTÚPIDA MARIONETA!—

—¡MINI-MEMBRAN NO ES UNA MARIONETA ESTÚPIDA!—

—¡ESO ES LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS!—

Dib nota que esta puede ser su oportunidad _¡Buena surte para mí después de todo!_ Da un paso hacia atrás_ ¡Voy a teletr!_—¡DI-BUG!—

_Oh, rayos _—¿Mande?—

—¡Si, anda Di-bug!— lo mira rabioso Gazlord —¡Quiero ver cómo te atreves a decirme que estoy equivocado!—

—¡Por tú bien no te atreverás a blasfemar en mi contra!— interviene Membran

Dib se pregunta si de casualidad, Sarra, Grechel o alguno de los otros, se vio en esta clase de dilema con anterioridad. Pero cómo no sabe, simplemente suelta lo primero que le viene al PAK —Yo nunca he visto el Show de Marionetas, no sé de lo que hablan—

Gazlord lo mira como si fuera estúpido —¡Todos han visto ese maldito programa estúpido! ¡Hasta yo solía verlo cuando era un smeet! ¡Y eso fue hace trescientos setentaicinco años atrás!—

—¿Qué tan anormal eres que ni siquiera viste ese programa ni una sola vez? ¡Gazlord y yo somos de la misma fecha de serialización y lo hemos tenido que ver como al menos mil veces porque no hay nada mejor en ese momento!— explota Membran molesto, cómo si le hubieran ofendido con gravedad —¿Qué no puedes ser _normal_ ni por esa mínima cosa en común con todo el Imperio? ¡Todos ven ese programa!—

A Dib le regresó el tic en el ojo —Perdón, he tenido mayores prioridades en mi vida que ver televisión todo el día—

El Soldado Elite estrecha la mirada con peligro explotando en ellos —_**¿Qué? **_¿Vas a empezar a jactarte de todas tus ilegales aventuras en contra de la resistencia?—

—¿Ilegales qué?— el ojivioleta se ve pasmado —¿Eso creen que he estado haciendo? ¿Cosas _ilegales_?—

—¡Dejaste tus obligaciones abiertamente! ¡Desobedeciste ordenes directas del Terrible Más Alto en turno que te nombro Comandante Supremo General Imperial!— lo señala el Científico tan molesto como su igual —¿Aun crees que _ilegal_ es demasiado? ¡Eres el hereje más idiota de todos entonces!—

Dib, la verdad, no puede creer que los dos autonombrados Irkens más sobresalientes del Imperio, se hayan tragado la sarta de sospechas no realmente bien fundadas de unos aliens que dirían cualquier cosa bajo tortura.

_En verdad que estos dos serán imbéciles_ se frota entre los ojos cansado _No puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta discusión tan estúpida y ridícula y_ parpadea confundido. Acaba de escuchar algo que no había notado antes. Mira a los dos más altos honestamente curioso _¿Eso de Comandante Supremo General Imperial… era verdad?_ desvía la mirada y sujeta su barbilla verdaderamente sorprendido _Debe serlo. Para que se pongan tan serios sobre algo cómo eso… entonces… pero… eso quiere decir… quiere decir que yo… yo…_

Dib se cubre los labios sin aliento.

No puede ser que no lo hubiera pensado antes.

No puede ser que hasta ahora _piense_ en ello.

No puede ser.

Si Gazlord y Membran SON los Comandantes Imperiales Supremos Generales… y el FUE Comandante Supremo General Imperial…

Elvis y Grechel son Generales Imperiales de División…

Torke y Kiif son Generales Imperiales de Brigada…

Sarra, Viter y Rodd son Tenientes Coronel…

… eso quiere decir que él… en su momento… después de Gazlord y Membran… después de ellos… después de ellos dos… él era el Irken más importante en todo el Imperio… ¡Él FUE el jefe de Sarra, Grechel y los demás!

_Un momento_ la increíble sorpresa se desvanece y la sospecha fría y cruda regresa _Ellos JAMÁS permitirían que un puesto tan importante se le diera ni por accidente a un Irken que no fuera ellos_ hace un gesto amargo _Lo que sólo significa que para mitigar todo el dolor y terror de mis predecesores en Nave Prima, les vendieron una sarta de mierda galáctica a cerca de ser el tercer Irken más importante en todo el Imperio_ se cruza de brazos sin ganas _Eso quiere decir que mi supuesto titulo no fue más que una mera mentira repetitiva _resopla molesto _Vaya puesto tan importante me dieron. Pura mentira burda y estúpida. Qué bueno que nunca la considere verdad y siempre actué como un Líder normal de Sector _se frota el cuello cansado _Apuesto que Pips se la hubiera tomado como cierta y_ pausa _Es verdad ¿Dónde está ese idiota? Oh, bueno, no importa. Seguro escapó de la Inmensa en cuanto pudo_ suspira y es cuando nota dos fuertes miradas clavándose sobre su cuello.

Su mirada se mueve hacia ambos Comandantes.

No tienen buena cara.

—Vaya, pero miren quien se _digna_ a salir de sus estúpidos pensamientos— le espeta Gazlord, siseando cada palabra con veneno.

—¿Vas a dejar de hacer más caras estúpidas o tendremos que soportarlas por más tiempo?— añade Membran, ponzoñoso hasta la medula del PAK.

—Sólo estaba pensando— se defiende el de menor unidad.

—Hay veces en que NO paras de hablar sin sentido— le espeta el Soldado nada contento —Otras dónde no dices nada y sólo te dedicas a hacer el ridículo ¡Decídete de una maldita vez en lo que va a hacer!—

—¿Eso _qué_ rayos significa?— lo mira el ojivioleta completamente confundo.

—No pongas a prueba nuestra paciencia Di-bug— lo previene el Científico.

Dib no tiene idea de lo que ambos están diciendo. Hablan como si el tramara algo. Lo cual es bastante gracioso si toma en cuenta que son ELLOS los que están CONSPIRANDO en contra del Imperio.

Pero obviamente la doble moral de Gazlord y Membran sólo aplica a ellos, no a los demás. Para esos dos altos adictos a la violencia sólo ellos mismos son dignos de algo.

_Me quiero largar de aquí_ suspira hastiado _No los soporto_ —Bien, obviamente mi presencia no es agradable para ustedes en este momento, me retiro— y se da la media vuelta para teletransportarse… hasta que dos extremidades lo paran en seco por los hombros. De la sorpresa perdió el balance y casi cae de espaldas. Había que agradecerle mucho a sus reflejos por no dejar que eso pasara.

Se gira con torpeza —¿Ahora qué pasa?— pregunta confundido.

—¿Quién rayos te dijo que podías retirarte?— lo fulmina Gazlord, dueño de ambas extremidades y que esta plácidamente sentado en su lugar —Siéntate a comer de una vez—

—La verdad y—

—_Siéntate_— ordena Membran con acido en cada letra.

—Bien— exhala derrotado. Rodea a Gazlord para tomar asiento en el lugar que había ocupado hasta entonces _De verdad que yo no tengo suerte_ toma un plato y una rebana del suave snack _Mi vida es miserable _da una mordida a la masa azul celeste y nota que el delicioso sabor a desaparecido. No porque no esté ahí… sino porque la compañía es mala. Terriblemente mala.

_Es increíble que ellos hagan que la comida tenga mal sabor_ da otra mordida, sintiéndola como puro compromiso a su squeedly-spoosh que ha estado vacio por varias horas y necesita algo para digerir _La peor comida que recuerdo_ mira a ambos Comandantes. Cada uno come en silencio, sólo que parecen disfrutar de lo que consumen.

_Que serte para ellos ser unos malditos bastardos hijos de Vort sin remordimiento_ abre una soda _Apuesto que todo les sabe bien todo el tiempo_ bebe un largo sorbo y sigue comiendo por puro compromiso. Desabrido compromiso.

_En otro tiempo, tener alguien que comiera conmigo hubiera sido algo genial_ piensa amargo _Pero ahora… ugh, sólo me rodean Irken que quieren matarme y que para colmo de mis infinitos males, están compartiendo la mesa conmigo_…_ mi calidad de vida si que ha tocado fondo ¿Cuándo todo en mi se volvió de esa forma? Estos dos le quitan todo lo divertido a lo poco que disfruto. No me dejan limpiar a gusto. No me dejan bordar a gusto. Ni cocinar me pareció divertido…_ suspira por dentro _Ya ni siquiera me dejan pensar a gusto ¿Qué rayos les importa si hago o no caras? Yo no me quejo audiblemente de lo raro que es Membran con sus tontas freidoras o esa ridícula marioneta… o de cómo Gazlord esta obsesionado con los uniformes, su poca higiene y esa fijación con los videojuegos._

Mastica sin mucho ánimo _Es increíble cómo puedo parecer normal entre estos dos locos y aun así, ser etiquetado cómo el más raro de todo el Imperio… mi vida no sólo es horrible, sino que triste, muy, muy triste. Soy como esos malos chistes de Vortianos cambiando focos de lámparas_ la comida le cae como metal _Bien. Oficialmente he tocado fondo. Traicionado por la Irken que me gustaba. Traicionado por mis amigos. Traicionado por los Irken que consideraba respetables (Tenn y Skoodge).Sin trabajo. Exiliado. Mala compañía. Malos snacks. Mala comparación de mi mismo con chistes de Vortianos ¿Qué puede ser peor ahora?_

—Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo— habló Membran. Dib lo miró por puro compromiso —Creo que podemos ver ese video que tanto deseabas Gazlord—

—Entonces terminemos rápido— apremió el Soldado, visiblemente satisfecho —Lo tengo desde el mes pasado y no he tenido oportunidad de verlo. Te va a gustar— bebe de su soda —La caída del Planeta Wiirth tuvo bastante estrategia. No vas a aburrirte— toma una nueva rebanada —Puede que hasta Di-bug aprecie algo de buen entretenimiento—

A Dib se le cayó la Pitsa de la boca.

¿Qué podía ser peor que ser traicionado por la Irken que le gustaba, por sus amigos, por los Irken que consideraba respetables, encontrarse sin trabajo, Exiliado, rodeado de mala compañía y malos snacks? Respuesta fácil. Mala televisión.

Especialmente cuando iba a pasar las próximas cuatro horas mirando una película que ya había visto… el día que sus mejores y únicos amigos lo traicionaron para unirse a la INS tirándolo en un tanque de acido.

El sólo recordar el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el acido le dio un escalofrío.

Malos recuerdos. Malos, mortíferos y desoladores recuerdos.

_Van a ser las peores cuatro horas de mi vida_ desvía la mirada al rincón de tortura del Científico _Quizás no sería tan malo estar en el lugar de esos aliens en los calabozos…. He escuchado que los matan cuando terminan de encontrarles uso. Quizás tenga suerte y me hagan lo mismo._

Entonces cae en cuenta de algo _Ah, genial ¿Ahora para colmo, tengo que hacer palomitas?_ coge la rebanada caída y sigue masticando _Bueno, al menos me sobraron dos paquetes_ bebe de un trago su soda y sigue masticando, sólo que más aprisa.

Gazlord ya lo dijo. Quiere ver una película y quiere verla ahora. Los que significa un directo _"Trágate eso rápido o te arranco la mandíbula"_.

_De verdad que odio mi vida… _abre una nueva POOP soda y la bebe casi de golpe. Se pone de pie sin ánimo.

—¿Adónde rayos vas?—

—¿M? Pues a hacer palomitas— los mira por turnos —¿No les gustan?— pregunta esperanzado _¡Espero que no! ¡Porque eso significa que no tengo que prepararles na_—Por supuesto que nos gustan idiota, nosotros somos normales, no como tú— habla Membran molesto y mira las Gayetas —Y no olvides un tazón de esto— añade.

—Sí, claro, como ordenes— Dib les da la espalda sin muchas fuerzas. Esta candado y harto de pelear con ambos. Nunca llega a nada. De hecho, esos dos se la pasan hablándole como si él fuera un prepotente o algo así. Siempre a la defensiva cuando se trata de él. Siempre con violencia hacia él. Siempre ordenándole a él.

Que par de malditos se vino a encontrar.

_Y no es como si el resto del Imperio sea diferente_ resopla amargamente resignado a la idea de que muchos, sino todos sus conciudadanos, eran unos Irken más o menos como Gazlord y Membran.

_Creo que la verdad me paso de bueno con todos… eso o creo que quizás si soy masoquista… lo cual dudo ya que el dolor sólo me duele. No lo considero vagamente snexy_ niega cansado y toma de la caja de suministros los dos empaques de palomitas azucaradas que no había triturado para esparcirlo sobre la espesa capa de queso. Las calienta en el horno de vaporización nuclear de Membran y después las pasa a un plato hondo que ya venía en la caja.

Sin duda los Cocineros pensaban en todo.

Al regresar a la mesa, notó que ambos Comandantes se acabaron la Pitsa y todas las sodas. No es que le sorprendiera que no le dejaran nada (como si ese par de egoísta fuera a pensar en alguien más aparte de ellos) pero eso significaba que iba a cargar no solo con el gran tazón de palomitas, sino con sodas.

—Voy por sodas— dejó el tazón en la mesa y escuchó a Gazlord decirle un fuerte —¡Y date prisa!— que le hizo cerrar sus pinzas en un puño tan fuerte, que volvió a abrirse la carne. Regresó con la caja de suministros llena únicamente de las sodas que habían sobrado (ocho), tomó el tazón de palomitas y miró a los dos más altos —Ya tengo todo ¿Dónde vamos a ver esa película?—

—Bien, vamos a mi habitación— se irguió Gazlord y su igual le imitó con calma.

Los tres salieron de la _sección_ de Membran y no tardaron en cruzar el largo pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones. Ocho minutos después, Gazlord estaba colocando la película en el reproductor láser. Membran se dejó caer en el sillón y Dib (de pie detrás del sillón) se preguntaba si ahora podría tener una oportunidad de ir a Nave Prima.

_Si ellos están muy ocupados viendo la película, puede ser mi oportunidad. Sólo diez minutos son suficientes, puedo excusarme con ir al baño o algo_ pensó optimista.

La ENORME pantalla empezó a mostrar un clip promocional de otra película —Bien— Gazlord clavo la mirada en el de menor unidad —Siéntate— ordenó.

Dib sonrió emocionado —¿En el piso detrás del sillón?— _¡SÍ! ¡De esa forma no verán cuando me!_—No tarado. Al lado de Membran— gruño feroz el Soldado, sentándose en el sillón y dejando el espacio justo para un tercer Irken.

El ojivioleta se apreció aterrado —¿N-no sería mejor que ustedes ocuparan el sillón? De esa forma estarían más cómodos y el piso es bastante grande para mí y—

—**¡Siéntate!—**

—Está bien…— murmuro por lo bajo y desapareció para reaparecer ya sentado en el reducido lugar que habían dejado justo para él —Gracias— soltó resignado. No podía evitar sentirse como un condenado a muerte… salvo que la piadosa muerte nunca iba a llegar para él.

_Mi vida apesta y apesta de verdad _pensó amargo, observando cómo empezaba la película.

Pero… el desagrado por su actual situación no era lo único que lo hacía sentirse mal. Eran los recuerdos que vagaban como monstruos en la oscuridad los que de verdad le daban miedo.

Casi podía escuchar el silbido agudo del viento al caer.

De repente la enorme y casi infinita habitación de Gazlord se sentía como si la hubieran compactado de golpe. Era demasiado angosta y sofocante. Empezó a sentirse nervioso sin razón. Sintió de nuevo el vértigo de caer. El chapoteo en el acido. Su uniforme desintegrándose. Las freidoras golpeándolo y jalándolo hacia abajo.

Sus pinzas se cerraron sobre la caja con fuerza. La tensión en sus músculos era fuerte. Dolorosa.

Malos recuerdos.

Malos recuerdos.

_¡No pienses en eso!_ Se riño con fuerza _¡Es sólo una película! ¡Sólo una estúpida película!_

—Dame una soda— ordenó Membran. El cuerpo de Dib se movió casi desesperado por hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en los malos recuerdos. Abrió una de las latas y se la pasó en el acto.

—Dame las palomitas— ordenó Gazlord y el tazón de palomitas estuvo en sus pinzas en un parpadeo.

Dib siguió apresando la caja en su regazo con fuerza. Como si fuera un ancla a su cordura. Como si fuera lo único que pudiera recordarle que no estaba cayendo de nuevo.

Cayendo vertiginoso y sin control…

Cayendo… solo… traicionado… abandonado… sin esperanzas… sin futuro… cayendo como el iluso que es… cayendo… cayendo…

_¡Estoy cayendo!_ Clava las pinzas en el metal de la caja. Duele. Falta el aire en su squeedly-spoosh. Se siente nervioso. Duele. Todo duele. Duele. Duele. Duele. Duele. Duele. Duele.

_¡Duele! ¡Me quema!_

Duele.

_¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir cayendo! ¡No quiero seguir cayendo! _

—Miyuki era una genio en verdad—

La voz de Membran lo hace reaccionar. Siente como la velocidad se pierde poco a poco. Ya no está cayendo. Ha regresado al punto de partida.

—Si— responde Gazlord —A pesar de ser una Científico, condujo a la Armada a una de sus más grandes cúspides de dominación con los preparativos de Ruina Inevitable I. Era una estratega despiadada—

—Claro, si, la Armada— el Científico no parece muy interesado en ese aspecto —Pero nunca descuido los Laboratorios. Planteó las bases para la ecuación M.I.Y.U.K.Y que aun son aplicables, a pesar de ser tan rusticas. Era un PAK muy avanzado para su Era—

—Sí, es verdad—

Dib miró la pantalla y reconoció la escena. Era dónde se mostraba a la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki dirigiendo a la Armada ella misma. Entonces se sospechaba de espionaje en altos niveles. Ella encontró la forma de solucionarlo.

Dirigió directamente el ataque. Escogió un día al azar y llevó consigo a la cuarta parte del vasto ejercito Irken. No parecía un ataque masivo. Nadie nunca supo lo que estaban haciendo hasta que se vieron en medio de la batalla. Una que ganaron gracias a la asombrosa sincronización de ella.

Miyuki no fue un prodigio. Fue EL prodigio.

Dib se preguntó si todo sería diferente si ella hubiera vivido… er, mejor dicho, si es que _Zim_ no la hubiera matado.

La pantalla enfoco por un momento el rostro sereno de la antigua líder. Ella miró hacia la cámara por un instante. Sólo una micra.

Pero… en esta ocasión… Dib podría jurar que lo había mirado a él.

Como si hubiera encontrado en él algo familiar.

¿O sería a caso que él había encontrado algo en ella que le resultaba familiar?

…

…

…

Es un poco corto, pero quisiera agradecer con todo mi agradecimiento a mis queridos patrocinadores:

**LadyNear**

**irken Dan**

**Yusunaby-chan**

**Dark-KannaI**

**invaso'rs Queen**

**Nuriko Hamilton**

**maestro jedi**

**toaneo07**

**Wtf**

**iukarey**

**3liaNav**

**lady00dark**

**Leeroitt**

**princes dark angel**

**mangakan**

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Sin ustedes y esta historia jamás se hubiera desarrollado de esta forma.

Me quito el sombrero ante ustedes.


	28. LA INMENSA, ZIM Y LA FIESTA

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Estoy a la pisa y corre. Pero contestare a sus increíbles mensajes después. Muchas gracias!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—¡Au!— Dib se giró adolorido. Algo lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Al girarse descubrió que eran Gazlord y Membran. Mejor dicho, eran las pinzas de Gazlord y Membran, que forcejeaban entre ellas justo detrás de su cabeza —¿Qué están haciendo?— pregunta mirando a ambos por turnos.

—¡Maldita sea contigo Membran! ¡Siempre jugando sucio!—

—¡No eres quien para hablar Gazlord!—

Si alguno escuchó a Dib, no lo parición en lo absoluto —¿Por qué están peleando ahora?— se separa del respaldo, para que ambos dejen de golpearle la cabeza entre su forcejeo —¿Qué no querían ver está película? ¡No lleva ni diez minutos!—

—¡Deja de tocar mis cosas Membran!—

—¡Yo no estoy tocando nada tuyo!—

—¡Me está empezando a cansar que cuestiones mi derecho de propiedad!—

—¡Oportuno el punto que acabas de resaltar!— le espeta el Científico, que se suelta del forcejeo y toma un folder que una extremidad (surgida) del PAK le pasa en el acto —¡Esto aclara el derecho de propiedad!— y le arroja con fuerza el folder a su igual.

Gazlord lo toma en vuelo y lo abre… antes de cerrarlo y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación —Perdiste tú derecho— le sisea con veneno al único Irken de equitativa unidad —Tú _perfecto_ sistema declinó la solicitud. Está en mi sistema ahora ¡Mi sistema, mi propiedad!—

Membran se ve terriblemente ofendido —YO fui primero. YO fui la primera opción. YO. No TÚ—

—No. Me. Importa— le escupe venenoso el Soldado —MI sistema. MI propiedad. ¡PUNTO!— se irgue con fuerza.

Membran no se queda atrás —¡No te atrevas a siquiera erguirte en mayor unidad! ¡No estás hablando con esas deficientes basuras que subordinan su estupidez ante ti!—

Ambos Comandantes se miraron entre ellos con fuerza. Dib empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Al parecer el pleito iba en serio.

Pero… por otro lado… si esos dos se dedicaban a autodestruirse, él podrí-—¡Woa, ey!— Dib saltó entre ellos con pésima gracia. Se irguió mejor, miró a ambos comandantes y el lugar que había ocupado antes en la sala. Algo lo había tocado. De nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión pudo sentir como lo empujaron.

—¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AHORA? ¡REGRESA A TÚ MALDITO LUGAR EN EL SILLÓN COMO TE ORDENE!—

Dib miró a Gazlord como si se hubiera vuelto loco ¡Ni aunque estuviera demente del PAK regresaría a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar donde algo, acaba de tocarlo y casi agredirlo!

Pero obviamente no hay forma de explicar algo sin sentido como eso.

¡Ni él lo creería si no fuera porque acaba de pasarle!

—Dejen de pelear ahora— pide lo más calmado que puede, mirando de reojo (y con cierto pavor) el sillón que había ocupado antes —¿Y por que discuten? ¿Qué no estaban viendo la película?— habla más que nada por hablar. Porque desea postergar lo más posible ese momento. No quiere sentarse de nuevo en esa sala.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que hacer!— le grita el Científico furioso.

Dib sonrió —Bueno ¿Quieren hacer otra cosa?— _¡Porque si quieren salir de aquí yo me apunto!_ —¿Ir a otro lado quizás?—

—¡No!— soltó Gazlord furioso —¡Pero es tiempo de respuestas claras!— lo señala con fuerza —¡Soldado o Científico, decide que quieres ser!—

El de menor unidad lo miro confundido —¿Soldado o Científico? ¿Por qué yo querría tener alguno de esos puestos? Ya tengo uno. Soy un Piloto Comunicador—

—De toda la rama en la Armada, los Pilotos Comunicadores son los más híbridos de todos los puestos— interviene Membran, frío y peligroso —Todos ellos pueden aplicar para un cambio a Científico o Soldado porque encajan perfecto para cualquier perfil. Kiif era un Piloto Comunicador e hizo su cambio a Científico Comunicador—

—Sarra fue Piloto Comunicador e hizo su examen para Soldado— añadió Gazlord, con su peligrosa aura de violencia asomándose —Todos los Pilotos Comunicadores se especializan en los Laboratorio o en la Armada al año de Servicio Activo—

—¿En serio? No sabía eso— admitió Dib… notando como los dos más altos comenzaban a cerrarse sobre él —Eh, mi única variante fue de Comunicador Central de Transmisiones para Ka-cka—

—Comunicador Central de Transmisiones es una de las ocho ramificaciones internas del rango de Piloto Comunicador— Membran juega con sus pinzas con fuerza, como si quisiera sujetar algo y estrangularlo —Para que puedas entender, hablaré en tú defecto idioma. Los _Conserje de Limpieza_— resalta con desprecio —Aplican a cuatro ramificaciones: Cocina, Lavandería, Sastrería y Mantenimiento. Cada una de ellas tiene ocho sub-ramificaciones que conllevan su estructura, pero aun así, ninguno de ellos ha dejado el rango de Conserje de Limpieza. Su única variante con respecto a los otros rangos en el Imperio es que no pueden ascender sino es por unidad. No crecen, no ascienden—

—Aah, okey— asiente Dib, entendiendo que el único rango que ha obtenido _de verdad_ fue el de Piloto Comunicador —No sabía eso. Aunque es muy injusto no poder aumentar de rango por tú baja unidad— admite pensativo —Es muy triste que tus ascensos no dependan de ti, sino p—

—¡DEJA DE DARNOS UNA MALDITA CÁTEDRA DE TUS INSANIDADES!— estalla Membran —¡YA REMARQUE MI PUNTO, AHORA SÓLO RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!—

—¿Responder a qué?—

Gazlord lo sujeta con demencia por cuello del abrigo —Tú lo quieres es que te haga _mucho_ daño ¿Verdad?— el desprecio y rabia en sus ojos es indescriptible —¡SOLDADO O CIENTÍFICO GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡DECIDE CUAL QUIERES SER!—

—Ah, eso— cae en cuenta el de menor unidad —Estoy bien siendo un Piloto Comunicador. No cambiaria mi rango por nada—

Las dos auras ponzoñosas de Gazlord y Membran estallan en todas direcciones. La rabia, el poder asesino brilla en sus pesadas miradas. Dib entiende que no les gustó la respuesta que dio y ahora tiene que apelar a sus enormes y pomposos egos de nuevo para librarse de sus rabietas.

Tiene sus ventajas que haya aprendido a conocer a los dos maniáticos violentos más despreciables de todos… y más que nada que haya sobrevivido para usarlo a su favor.

—¿Por qué se molestan tanto conmigo?— sonríe, confiado en que tendrá éxito —¿Qué tiene de malo que no quiera dejar de ser un Piloto Comunicador? Yo creo que es bueno. Eso significa que puedo estar ante ustedes dos sin verme fuera de lugar— Gazlord y Membran lo miran confundidos. Pero sus auras están empezando a bajar un poco. Eso le confirma que va por buena ruta —Ambos son los Futuros Terribles Más Altos. Un Soldado y un Científico— alza una pinza para resaltar su punto a continuación —Si yo fuera un Soldado, no podría servirle a Membran y si fuera al revés, Gazlord, tú no me querrías ni por accidente enfrente tuyo— sonríe divertido —¿Qué mejor manera de servirle a mis futuros líderes, que ser un Piloto Comunicador?—

Pausa.

—¡IDIOTA!— le grita Gazlord empujándolo con fuerza y dándole la espalda antes de entrar a su habitación privada.

Dib miró a Membran para preguntarle qué rayos fue eso, pero el Científico temblaba ligeramente y tenia las pinzas empuñadas —¿Membr-?—

—¡IMBÉCIL!— le grita y sale de la estancia. Entonces la compuerta se vuelve a abrir para mostrar al Científico de gogles —¡TE ODIO!— y BAM-DING. La entrada cerró con fuerza.

Dib se quedó con cara de estar en medio de una fiesta para los _Resisty_.

Pero... Gazlord no estaba mirando. Membran se había ido. Nadie estaría al pendiente de él y ni notarían que no está en la Inmensa. Era tiempo de irs-DING

Se gira con brusquedad y ve a Gazlord en el umbral de su habitación privada —¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA ABANDONAR LA INMENSA PARA IR A BUSCAR A ESOS MALDITOS ALÍEN DE LA RESISTENCIA! ¡NO NECESITO ESCUCHAR MÁS DE TUS AVENTURAS ILEGALES E INSURRECTAS! ¡YA LE DIJE A MEMBRAN QUE TENGA TODOS SUS CENSORES SOBRE TÚ FRECUENCIA! ¡A LA MÍNIMA FALTA DE ELLA EN LA NAVE TE JURO QUE VOY A MANDAR DESACTIVAR A TODAS LAS MALDITAS BASURAS DE BAJA UNIDAD DE LOS PRIMEROS QUINIENTOS VEINTIDÓS SECTORES! ¡AHORA LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN!— y de nuevo, otro BAM-DING se escucha con fuerza.

—¡Genial!— gruñe en alto —¡Eso era justo lo quería evitar!— _Quería irme sin que me notaran por que no deseaba que me chantajearan ¡Maldita sea!_ Patea al aire _No sólo yo aprendí de ellos, sino que este maldito par ya sabe por dónde llegarme. ¡Por eso quería irme cuando estuvieran descuidados! ¡Podría bloquear mi señal y Membran no sabría a dónde fui! ¡Pero ahora me está vigilando! ¡No puedo irme sin que lo noten!_ Se cruza de brazos impotente _¿Por qué nada me sale bien?_ Pierde sus fuerzas y sin mucho animo apaga la pantalla y el reproductor. Guarda la película en su estuche. Recoge la caja de suministros, limpia las migajas lo mejor que puede (ya que no puede ir por la aspiradora porque que Gazlord está encerrado en su habitación) y escribe una breve nota:

**Las POOP sodas las dejo por si te da sed.**

La verdad había pensado llevarse las POOP sodas, pero a como era Gazlord, seguramente lo agarraría de excusa para golpearlo si no encontraba nada para beber.

Como si fuera culpa de Dib todo lo que pasara… maldito cretino.

Iba de salida cuando vió el folder que Membran había sacado de su PAK. Fue inevitable. La curiosidad lo pico y se apresuro a recogerlo. No tenía idea de a que se habían referido con eso de _derecho de propiedad._ Pero quizás el contenido del folder podría ser de gran información.

Lo abrió cuando estuvo ya en el recibidor —¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?— soltó confundido sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida. El interior del folder contenía dos formatos reglamentarios —Son solicitudes— leyó el encabezado que rezaba _Solicitud de Transferencia Comunicaciones _ en la primera hoja y_ Solicitud de Transferencia Pasivo_ en la segunda_._

Ambos formatos tenían su nombre escrito.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para apresurar más el paso.

Salió del área de Gazlord, tiró la caja en el ducto de basura que había en el pasillo y observó más detenidamente ambas hojas.

Ambas tenían sus datos generales de entonces: Unidad Irken con el código de asignación Di-bug, división XY, 125 unidades (le sorprendió recordar lo bajo que era entonces), Piloto Comunicador. No era mucho, pero debajo de sus datos estaba escrito, con grandes letras en naranja, DENEGADO.

Y debajo de las grandes letras naranjas, se explicaba porque: Razón Uno: ES HORRENDAMENTE HORRIBLE (y adjuntaba una mini foto de él, cuando sus antenas estaban hacía atrás). Razón Dos: ¿ESTÁ INSANO O ALGO? ¡ES EL MÁS BAJO DE SU CLASE! ¡DE TODO DEVASTIS EN REALIDAD! ¡ES DE 125 UNIDADES Y EL RESTO YA ALCANZÓ LAS 131 UNIDADES! ¡SE VA A ACTIVO, CON SUERTE SE MUERE Y LE HACE UN FAVOR AL IMPERIO! ¡NO LO QUIERO EN NINGUNO DE MIS LABORATORIOS! Y debajo estaba firmado atentamente por el Comandante Imperial Supremo General Científico Elite Membran.

Dib tiró el folder, con ambos formatos, al ducto de basura.

_Bastardo_ pensó rabioso y caminó pesadamente. No había necesidad de teletransportarse. No había ningún lugar de la Inmensa donde quisiera estar. Ni siquiera el Observatorio le entusiasmaba en esos momentos.

No estaba de humor para nada.

La Inmensa no era su lugar. Le pertenecía a Gazlord y Membran. Ellos regían en ella con pinza de metal. Sin compasión. Sin piedad.

_Este no es mí lugar_ piensa amargo_ Este no es mi hogar… es de Gazlord y Membran. Todo lo que veo es de ellos_.

Y lo sabe. Sabe que Sarra, Grechel y los demás no son los únicos que los siguen. Quizás la INS podía ver realmente lo que eran… pero cientos de miles de millones más, apoyaban ciegamente a los dos Comandantes actuales. Irken normales como Jessca e Iiggins… Man, Fary, Des… incluso Kes sabía a quién dar su atención.

Simplemente no había un lugar para él en la Inmensa… no había siquiera un lugar para él en el Imperio… no había nada para él… nada… no hubo antes ¿Porqué ahora debía ser diferente?

Todo lo que pudo una vez tener fue porque pensó que lo tenía. Pensó que tenía amigos y baso en ellos todas sus creencias…

Sabe que no fue su culpa… sabe que no hizo nada para merecerlo… sabe que intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo… pero no por eso deja de doler. De quemar. De punzar hasta la medula.

_Nada sale como quiero, nada salió nunca como quise…_ sube al elevador y empieza a descender _A veces es como un largo pasillo sin salida. Siento como si hubiera caminado todo este tiempo en el camino errado. Siento que debí cambiar mucho antes, no ahora cuando es tarde… pero más que nada… me siento humillado_ estrecha la mirada con dolor _Sólo me usaron. Todos me usaron… todos sólo quieren usarme… y ya no puedo regresar al único lugar dónde me apreciaron de verdad. No puedo traer a Mello de regreso… no puedo hacer nada… ni por mi mismo…_

Las puertas se abren y apenas da dos pasos antes de que alguien choque contra suya con fuerza.

—¡Oug, cuidado grandísimo hijo de-! ¡DI-BUG!— Sarra lo miró confundida, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no deberías estar con Elite Gazlord ba-?— se pone pálida —¡Un momento! ¿Qué hiciste ahora?— lo mira casi espantada de las infinitas probabilidades que podrían conllevar a esa respuesta.

Dib está demasiado cansado para incluso ser grosero —Buena pregunta— responde con desinterés —¿Subes?— añade.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí— Sarra sube al elevador. Dib se queda dentro. No es como si tuviera a otro lugar a dónde ir.

—¿Y qué hiciste ahora?— insiste ella, presionando un botón.

—En realidad no tengo idea— se sume de hombros el más alto —Irónicamente me he estado portando bien—

Sarra puso cara de haber sido golpeada y aun no darse por enterada —¡Eso quiere decir que volviste a decir algo que no debías!—

—Yo no hice tal cosa— el ojivioleta exhala molesto —Ellos toman todo como si yo los atacara, pero no lo hago—

—¡AUG, Di-bug!— Sarra le da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro —¡Tienes que dejar de ser _**tú**_ todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tan a la defensiva con Elite Gazlord? ¡Él es alguien increíble y sorprendente! ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso? ¡Deja de pensar sólo en ti por un momento!—

Sarra siguió hablando, pero a Dib ese comentario le caló hondo. ¿Qué dejara de pensar en él mismo? ¿DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL MISMO? ¡SI TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO A ESTADO PENSADO SIEMPRE EN LOS DEMÁS! ¿Y QUE GANO DE ESO? ¡NADA!

Cerró sus pinzas en puño y las guardo en los bolsillos del abrigo. Sarra seguía recriminándole tontería y media. Estaba lamentando como nunca haber compartido el elevador con ella. Mejor se hubiera quedado fuera y—¡Aug!— miró molesto a la hembra, que le acaba de patear —¡Eso me dolió! ¿Cuál es tú problema?—

—¡Que me harta como me estas ignorando!— le espeta ella furiosa —¡Está es la clase de desplantes que no te hacen bien y de paso nos causan problemas a nosotros! ¡Y por nosotros me refiero a que Elite Membran ya la trae en nuestra contra! ¡Todo porque te fuiste a beber con Elivis luego de gritarle en la Sala de Juntas Privada! ¿Te volviste loco o algo así? ¡Sabes que le gustas! ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo enojar si sabes de sobra que se nos va a venir encima?—

—No seas tan crédula, Sarra. Membran no los va a tacar. No sabe pelear y— puñetazo de realización —¿Qué dijiste?—

—¡QUE LA TRAE CONTRA NOSOTROS!—

—No, eso no ¿Qué fue eso de que le-?—

—¿TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE NOS PUEDE HACER? ¡ELITE MEMBRAN CONTROLA TODO EN EL IMPERIO EN TÉRMINOS DE SISTEMAS FUNCIONALES! ¡TODO EL SISTEMA LO MANEJA ÉL! ¡TODA NUESTRA NOMINA LA MANEJA ÉL!—

—Sarra, espera, no me ref—

—¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE NOS HACE CADA VEZ QUE ESTÁ DE MALAS? ¡CONGELA NUESTRAS CUENTAS DE MONIES!—

—Sarra, escúchame, est—

—¡MIS MONIES, DI-BUG!—

—Sarr—

—¡MIS MONIES!—

—Sarra-—

—¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ES NO PODER USAR TUS PROPIOS MONIES? ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡OH, Y NO ES LO PEOR! ¿SABES QUE ES LO PEOR? ¡QUE NO NOS DEJA COMPRAR VIDEOJUEGOS! ¡SIEMPRE QUE ESE IDIOTA DE KIIF SACA LOS NUEVOS TÍTULOS CONGELA NUESTRAS CUENTAS APROPÓSITO! ¡TERMINAMOS COMPRÁNDOLOS UN DÍA DESPUÉS!—

—Sar—

—¡COMPRO MIS JUEGOS UN DÍA DESPUÉS, DI-BUG! ¡UN DÍA DESPUÉS! ¡ES, ES COMO SER DE NUEVO UNA MALDITA BASURA DE BAJA UNIDAD! ¡LE ENCANTA HACERNOS ESO TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡NOS HUMILLA TODO EL TIEMPO AL NO DEJARNOS COMPRAR LAS COSAS DE ESTRENO! ¡NOS DEGRADA! ¡NOS INSULTA AL HACERNOS ESPERAR COMO SI FUÉRAMOS ESOS SUCIOS CONSERJES DE LIMPIEZA! ¡SINO FUERA POR ELITE GAZLORD ESTOY SEGURA QUE LOS COMPRARÍAMOS DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS! ¡DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS!—

Dib entendió que Sarra ya había cogido vuelo y que no iba a terminar de gritarle hasta sentirse satisfecha _Nunca debí compartir el elevador con ella. Nota PAK: No hacerlo de nuevo._

—¿ACASO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE DIGO?— lo mira furiosa —¡YA ES EN SÍ ES MALO TENER QUE AGUANTAR SUS RABIETAS EN NUESTRA CONTRA, PERO NO HAY TANTO PROBLEMA PORQUE SON RARAS Y NORMALMENTE PODEMOS PREPARARNOS SACANDO MONIES EN FÍSICO! ¡PERO CUANDO SE TRATA DE TI, ES PEOR DE LO QUE PUDIÉRAMOS HABER IMAGINADO! ¡TÚ!— le pica el pecho lo más fuerte que puede con una sola pinza —¡TÚ, TÚUUUUU LO HACES ENOJAR SOLO POR LUCIRTE!—

—¿Yo _qué_?— se defiende el más alto. Irguiéndose sin querer al máximo.

—¡Oh, no pretendas que no lo haces Di-bug!— Sarra se ve furiosa como nunca en su vida —¡Ya todos sabemos que has estado peleando en contra de Resistencia con tus, tus!— gesticula exagerada como si no supiera cómo hablar —¡Tus, tus, cosas, esas, no sé TENTÁCULOS-COSAS-INVISIBLES!— explota furiosa —¡Sí, sí, todos sabes ya tus secretos! ¡Eres el Irken más poderoso del imperio, genial! ¡Eres además entendido con la ciencia lo sufriente como para impresionar a Elite Membran, que bien!— lo fulmina, casi temblando de rabia —¡Pero no puedes tratar a Elite Gazlord como si él no hubiera hecho nada por el Imperio! ¡Es por él y!— hace un gesto cansado —… y bueno, Elite Membran también, aunque no me guste admitirlo mucho, es un genio, te consta— exhala agotada —Mira Di-bug, sabemos que eres completamente poderoso y todo, pero no puedes pensar que Elite Gazlord es un desconsiderado como tú—

Dib estrechó la mirada_ —¿Perdón?—_

—Mira— ella se frota entre los ojos —Elite Gazlord es muy sensible. No puedes tratarlo como un láser y sólo disparar a matar—

—¿Qué?—

Sarra lo mira hastiada —Es increíble cómo es que olvido que estoy hablando contigo. No entiendes nada—

—De hecho, creo que _eso_ es en lo primero que estamos de acuerdo. No te entendí nada—

—¡Ay, Di-bug!— gruñe ella dando un pisotón al suelo —¡Contigo no se puede hablar seriamente, estas bien atrasado en relaciones sociales Irken! ¡Algo bastante extraño hasta para ti! ¿Por qué no puedes ser más normal como todos? ¡Hasta podría aceptar que fueras cómo Elv-!— DING —¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya llegamos!— sale a prisa del elevador. Dib se asoma un poco y reconoce el largo pasillo que divide las habitaciones de Gazlord y Membran.

Había regresado al punto de partida.

Qué horror.

—¿Era aquí dónde venias?—

—¡Claro, obvio!— lo fulmina Sarra —Elite Gazlord acaba de llamarme para que viniera inmediatamente ¿Qué le dijiste?— lo mira acusadora —¡Más te vale que no fuera algo desagradable!—

Dib rueda los ojos cansado —Mira. Gazlord me dijo que no me quiere aquí, así que me retiro— le avisa y presiona el primer botón que ve en el panel interior —Y dale más crédito a Gazlord— la mira y sonríe descaradamente al saberse libre de ella —Él es más fuerte de lo que crees— _Me consta, es un maldito sádico _piensa y recapitula algunas de las mentiras que dijo en el Gimnasio —Por eso lo elegí para nuestro Futuro Terrible Más Alto. Nos vemos— DING las compuertas cierran.

Dib se relaja dentro, ya sin nadie que empiece a gritarle tonterías a cerca de él siendo desconsiderado contra Gazlord. Gracioso que lo diga alguien que no a estado a punto de morir desangrado por culpa de ese maniático loco y su mejor amigo, un Científico chiflado por las freidoras.

Se recarga sobre en la pared y disfruta del silencio. No sabe que piso presionó, pero tampoco le importa. Sólo quiere relajarse. Aunque sea por un momento.

Deja su sus pensamientos en blanco, sintiendo agradable la pausa en una jornada tan escandalosa como pocas. Sólo está cansado. Cansado.

DING

—¿M?— _Acaso ya llegue al-Oh, rayos_—Hola, Grechel— saluda a la recién entrada Irken, que se quedo entre el umbral de ambas compuertas al reconocerlo.

—¿Elite Di-bug?— parpadea ella incrédula —¿Qué hace aquí?— ella entra y Dib se apresura a moverse antes de que-oh, rayos. Las compuertas cerraron.

—¿Elite Di-bug?— Grechel parece preocupada —¿Qué sucede?—

—Nada, sólo que ese era mi piso— gime al tiempo que se frota el cuello cansado —¿Vas con Membran? A su habitación, es decir— añade al verla confundida.

—Ah, sí— sonríe ella —Elite Membran solicitó mi presencia inmediatamente en sus aposentos privados—

_Ex-basurero privado_ piensa Dib, mirando el contador. Va a bajar en el siguiente piso. No está de humor para _platicar_ con Gre—Elite Di-bug ¿Puedo pedirle algo?—

_Al parecer todos quieren hablar conmigo_ piensa hastiado y la observa con calma —¿Es importante? Porque no quisiera entretenerte demasiado—

Ella sonríe esplendida —Oh, no, descuide. Aun tenemos varios niveles más—

_¿Por qué yo? _—Bueno, que bien ¿Eh?— mira el contador —¿Qué necesitas?—

—Podría, si no fuera mucha molestia— baja la cabeza con sumisión —¿Podría dejar de hacer enojar a Elite Gazlord?—

Dib la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—E-e-es que Elite Gazlord es terriblemente aterrador cuando se enoja ¡N-nosotros no tenemos su increíble resistencia física, Elite Di-bug, por favor ya no lo haga enojar!— se pone pálida —U-usted no sabe lo horrible que es tenerlo en su estado de rabieta ¡Es horrible!— se abraza a sí misma y parece perdida en los oscuros recuerdos del horror —¡Viene a los laboratorios y se pone detrás de nosotros con su mirada clavada en nuestro PAK! ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡Es como si nos lo estuviera arrancando en vida! ¡El dolor! ¡El terrible dolor!— mira a todos lados nerviosa, como si temiera que el Comandante de Armada pudiera surgir de algún rincón —U-usted no p-p-pu-puede imaginar cómo es Elite Di-bug. Elite Gazlord no es un Irken normal, e-es horrible y aterrador cuando pone sus mortales ojos sobre nosotros ¡E-es cómo si nos encerrara en un mundo de horrendas pesadillas! ¡Por favor ya no lo haga enojar! No abuse de la posición que goza al saber que usted le gusta, se lo ruego por favor—

—Grechel, yo no— segundo puñetazo de realización —¿Qué cosa?—

—Elite Di-bug, entiendo que la posición que goza como el Irken más poderoso en nuestro Imperio le hace pensar que puede hacer ciertos desplantes insurrectos sin preocuparse por las represarías. Pero por favor piense en las consecuencias que recaen sobre Kiif y mía propia—

—Eh, espera, Grechel ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste de que yo le g-?—

—Sólo de pensar que Elite Gazlord vuelva a ir a los Laboratorios me hace querer desactivar ¡Si no fuera por Elite Membran sentiría que estamos perdidos! Sé que Elite Gazlord se ocupa de la Armada, pero nuestra ciencia no ha avanzado mucho por culpa de _esos dos idiotas_— niega desconsolada —Elite Membran trabaja tan arduo todo el tiempo para hacer de nuestro Imperio un lugar mejor—

—Er, Grechel…—

—Él trabaja de jornada a jornada, con tanta dedicación— sonríe y le da la espalda —Sin Elite Membran creo que Ruina Inevitable II ya hubiera sido cancelada o aniquilada por nuestros enemigos… _o él Zim_— añade con desprecio.

—Uuh ¿Grechel? ¿Podrías aclararme eso de q-?—

—¡Elite Di-bug por favor entienda!— lo mira suplicante y girándose de golpe a él —¡Elite Membran es un PAK completamente privilegiado! ¡Poder estar en su presencia es algo maravilloso! ¡Trabajar con él es algo de lo que pocos tenemos privilegio! ¡Él no es cualquier Irken!— desvía la mirada y murmura un legible —Elite Gazlord tampoco es cualquier Irken, pero él me da miedo— se estremece de horror y mira de nuevo al más alto con apremio —Por favor Elite Di-bug ¡Por favor entienda lo increíble que es Elite Membran! ¡Deje de ser un desconsiderado y tome en cuenta a los demás! ¡Por favor deje de ser tan egoísta!—

Dib entendió que para todos, ÉL era el malo.

¿No era eso horriblemente gracioso?

DING

—¡Ah, ya llegamos!— Grechel se apresura a salir del elevador pero se gira a mirarlo —¡Elite Di-bug, por favor piense en lo que acabo de decirle!—

Dib le sonrió feliz de alejarse de ella —No tienes de que preocuparte— presionó maniáticamente un botón del panel interno —Yo sé que Membran es alguien realmente increíble— recuerda la mentira que le dijo a Sarra —Por eso lo elegí como Futuro Terrible Más Alto. Adiós—

Grechel apenas lo mira sin aliento antes de que el más melodioso de los DING (para Dib) le separe del ojivioleta.

—¡Al fin paz!— exhala agotado hasta un punto que ni él mismo creería. Se frota entre los ojos _¿Por qué todos están en mi contra? Sólo espero que se crean lo que les acabo de decir _mira el contador, rogando internamente por que ningún otro seguidor de Gazlord o Membran vuelva aparecer. Ya tuvo suficientes babosadas para una misma jornada_ ¿Por qué todos me hablan como si yo me opusiera a ese par de locos sádicos? ¡Si es lo menos que puedo hacer! ¡Todos se preocupan por ellos! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso se les olvida que han intentado matarme todo este tiempo? ¡Tengo las malditas cicatrices para probarlo!_

Hace un gesto amargo _Quizás sólo estoy celoso… porque ellos tienen lo que yo no… _se apoya contra el muro y pierde la mirada _Ellos son violentos y sanguinarios con todos ¿Y que se ganan? Que todos los admiren y velen por su bienestar ¿Y que gano yo por ser tan flexible? Que todos me usen, me traicionen, intenten matarme o simplemente me ignoren._

_No tengo a nadie._

_Estoy sólo._

La amargura de su realidad le hace sentir la Inmensa más extensa… como un gran espacio vacío que todos llenan, pero a él simplemente lo aleja… dejándolo simplemente con la soledad de su insignificante presencia.

Lo hace sentir que no es nadie. Que no es nada.

Que ni fue o será.

Lo hace sentir que nunca debió existir.

_A veces vivir duele tanto_ las compuertas se abren y sale sin fuerzas _Vivir duele tanto…_ mira a su alrededor y puede ver que el pasillo dónde está se encuentra en un estado lamentable. El cableado cuelga del techo en varias partes. Los muros están abollados y casi desfigurados por lo que se ve fueron grandes explosiones.

El PAK le informa que está en el pasillo central que lleva a las Celdas de Contención, dónde se encierran a los aliens que van a interrogatorio en las Salas de Tortura.

Al parecer Ben y Weduk se habían esmerado bastante en realizar su huida desde las Celdas ¿Pero dónde estaban todos los soldados? ¿Qué no debería alguien estar vigi-?—¡ATRÁPENLO!—

—¿M?— Dib alza la mirada hacia el frente. Se escuchan varios pasos corriendo. Mucho ruido.

—¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE!—

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS MALDITOS CIENTÍFICOS CUANDO SE NECESITAN?—

—¿QUÉ NO ESE IDIOTA DE KIIF DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ DESDE HACE HORAS?—

—¡SEÑOR, RESPONDEN DE LOS LABORATORIOS QUE-!— se escucha una frecuencia aguda estridente, más parecido a un ensordecedor aullido bestial, que hace surgir gritos agónicos de varios Irkens. Posiblemente Soldados.

Dib apresura el paso. Llega al final del pasillo y encuentra nada menos que cerca de seis docenas de Soldados tirados al piso de rodillas. Todos se sujetan las antenas con demencia. Reconoce a Rodd y Viter entre ellos.

Desconcertado nota la a la criatura que está generando el estridente ruido. Tiene su enorme cabeza (en comparación de su diminuto cuerpo) alzada y esta aullando con una frecuencia realmente desgarradora.

Una suerte que él si tenga a sus nano-bots para proteger sus antenas y que esa frecuencia no llegue a él con el mismo dolor punzante y desgarrador que a los demás.

Hizo un pensamiento de dulce agradecimiento hacia sus micro unidades. Estos vibran suavemente en respuesta de su aprecio.

Dib se acerca a la criatura. Al principio no sabe lo que es, pero de alguna manera se le hace tan… familiar…

Como si ya lo hubiera visto antes… cómo si supiera lo que es…

FZZT

FZZZT

FZT

Siente como su cuerpo se mueve por sí sólo. Camina con calma pero la criatura puede _sentirlo_ y lo mira con recelo. Gruñe arrugando su hocico y empieza a ladrar con fuerza.

FZZZT

FZT

FZZZT

Dib se hinca sobre una pierna y extiende hacia la criatura una pinza —_vEn_— le susurra. El álien parece confundido y mira la extremidad frente a él con desconfianza.

El ojivioleta conserva la misma postura por casi dos minutos completos, hasta que la criatura se acerca. Olfatea su pinza con recelo, pero Dib hace un movimiento rápido y le acaricia la cabeza.

La bestia se sobresalta, pero se relaja casi de inmediato. Cierra sus ojos y sólo se deja hacer. Dib lo coge entre brazos, dejándolo reposar en el derecho mientras el izquierdo acaricia su cabeza… es cuando puede verlo mejor —_eReS bAsTaNtE vIeJo…_— le habla con calma, acariciando su pequeño lomo, donde aprecia mechones canosos entre el pelaje marrón claro.

La criatura restriega su rostro entre sus brazos, como si tomara la mejor postura para descansar. Parecía realmente agotada. Cansada. Vieja. Sola.

FZZZT

FZZT

—¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?— susurra una voz incrédula.

Dib mira a Rodd a su lado. Tiene una apariencia horrible. Su uniforme esta todo fuera de lugar y parece que ha sido torturado sin descanso. Viter a su lado no está mejor. Nadie del resto de los Soldados está mejor.

—Lle-llevamos horas tratando de capturar a ese maldito Terrible Chihuaua de la Perdición— señala Viter con desprecio a la criatura entre sus brazos, pero con cuidado de no dejar de susurrar.

—Estábamos esperando a el imbécil de Kiif para que llegara con los protectores auditivos— gime Rodd, agotado —Pero no ha aparecido el muy maldito— mira a todos lados esperando a verlo para golpearlo.

—Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea— gruñe Viter y se frota la cabeza —Esa maldita bestia me estaba volviendo loco con sus ataques sónicos— mira al más alto sorprendido —¿Cómo rayos lograste que se callara? ¿Cómo es que lo tienes en brazos?—

—¿No te da asco?— inquiere Rodd, mirándolo con un desconcierto desagradable —Es un _alíen_—

—Ya sé que es un alíen— Dib mira a la criatura entre sus brazos, se ve tan pequeña y vulnerable —¿Cómo llegó aquí?—

—Ese falso Irken de alta unidad lo dejó atrás para hacer tiempo mientras escapaba con ese Merkueno de ojos negros— exhaló el Elite-Instructor —¿Cómo rayos introdujo a esta monstruosa bestia a la Inmensa? No tengo idea—

—Odio a los Terribles Chiuauas de la Perdición— Rodd se frota la cabeza adolorido —Son horrendamente horribles y su ataque sónico es desbastador para nuestras antenas—

—Eso sin mencionar que su sangre está hecha de acido— exhala el Teniente Coronel de las Zonas Verdes —Si les disparas, tienes que hacerlo a distancia o te salpican la cara—

Dib siguió acariciando al Terrible Chiuaua. Las voces de Rodd y Viter se escuchaban más lejanas que de costumbre… sólo podía pensar en que Ben había abandonado a la criatura para escapar.

La había dejado a su suerte.

La había abandonado a morir.

Acaricio suavemente al Terrible Chiuaua detrás de las orejas.

Ben sabe lo que pasa a los alíens que son encarcelados en las Celdas. Son torturados. Sean alíens inteligentes o primitivos, todos terminan siendo torturados hasta morir.

Eso es lo único que le esperaba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

_A él también lo abandonaron como a mí… lo dejaron a morir para salvarse… le han dejado… le han sacrificado… igual que a mí…_

Cerró su pinza suavemente en el diminuto cuello.

No quería hacerlo. No quería hacerlo.

_Pero… ahora, si pudiera elegir de nuevo… si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo… si pudiera… desearía haber muerto ese día en la fábrica de freidoras._

KRACK

_Una muerte piadosa_ piensa amargo, dejando caer el diminuto cuerpo al piso. Ya no es nada. Sólo un cuerpo más. Un cuerpo sin alma.

FZZZT

FZT

FZZT

_Ya no tienes más dolor… es más de lo que yo puedo decirte. Yo no puedo regresar el tiempo. Mi tiempo no es siquiera mío… me fue arrebatado._

FZT

FZT

FZZT

Dib se frota la cabeza con dolor —¿Qué tan mal estamos?— pregunta a nadie en particular, pero recuerda que no está sólo. Siente como si se hubiera ido por un largo tiempo.

—Bueno— Viter se cruza de brazos molesto —Torke y Elvis nos dejaron con esta plaga— señala a la criatura muerta.

—¿Dejarnos?— suelta Rodd molesto —¡Literalmente huyeron para irse a divertir con ese otro alíen! ¡Claro! ¡Ese peludo amarillo no tiene ataque sónico y su sangre no es de acido!—

—Abusan porque son más altos—

—Y por que Sarra se fue—

—A veces de verdad odio a Torke y Elvis— gruñe Viter.

—Le voy a decir a Sarra cuando regrese ¡Se supone que los cuatro debíamos encargarnos de este maldito Terrible Chiuaua de la Perdición, pero apenas ella sale, Torke y Elvis se van!—

—¿Por qué casi todos los altos son unos malditos bastardos?—

—No sé, pero esos dos jefes nuestros sí que lo son. Especialmente Elvis ahora que no se la pasa bailando—

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ¿Viste como corría? ¡Literalmente zigzagueaba! ¿Cuántas cajas estuvo bebiendo? ¿Cuarentaiocho?—

—¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde está ese terrible Chi…?— Kiif, seguido de una docena de Científicos de menor unidad, paró en seco al ver al Terrible Chiuaua en el piso. Muerto y con Dib ante ellos —¿Qué haces aquí amigo?— pregunta confundido.

Viter y Rodd lo fulminaron con rabia y ya se le iban encima (Kiif retrocedió en el acto), pero el ojivioleta alcanzó a cogerlos del cuello del uniforme —No busquen problemas— los previno serio.

—¡Pero esté maldito enano a tardado horas en venir!— estalló Viter.

Rodd no se quedó atrás —¡Ese maldito alíen nos estuvo torturando con su ataque sónico por horas! ¡HORAS DI-BUG! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que fue seguir a esa maldita cosa por treinta niveles seguidos y no poder hacer nada más que seguir recibiendo su ataque sin parar? ¡MIS ANTENAS ESTÁN PUNZÁNDOME!—

—¡Yo digo que le demos parte de nuestro dolor a ese maldito debilucho!— Viter enfocó a Kiif y esté se escudo inmediatamente detrás de los pequeños Científicos —¡Eso no ha sido mi culpa!— se defendió ya al verse más o menos seguro —¡Si ustedes tuvieran mejor puntería lo hubieran matado y punto! ¡En su lugar he tenido que seguirlos sin sentido por casi toda la nave! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¿Saben?— los mira con odio —¡Elite Membran espera que todo esté en Optimo para antes de la fiesta! ¡Los alíens que escaparon intervinieron en nuestro sistema principal bloqueándolo casi por completo! ¡Grechel ya no está para apoyarme y aun tengo que revisar todo el mantenimiento para la reparación óptima de la Inmensa! ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si ustedes no pueden hacer una sólo cosa bien? ¡Sólo tenían que matar a esa criatura de un disparo! ¡UN MALDITO DISPARO!—

Viter y Rodd rugieron rabiosos y de nuevo hicieron el intento de lanzársele al cuello para estrangularlo. Dib afortunadamente no los había soltado, así que no pudieron hacer más allá de forcejear —¡Suéltame Di-bug! ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza!— gritó el Irken musculoso.

El Elite-Instructor no se quedó atrás —¿Cómo rayos se atreve a decir que nosotros no hacemos nada? ¡Maldita rata de laboratorio deforme!—

—¡Basta ambos!— Dib los irgue firmes de un movimiento —Membran y Gazlord ya están de bastante mal humor. Ninguno va a aguantar enterarse de la situación actual y v—

—**¿ELITE GAZLORD/MEMBRAN ESTÁ ENOJADO?— **gritan los tres Elites antes de entrar en pánico.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PREPARE MONIES EN FÍSICO!—

—¡DEJA LOS MONIES RODD! ¡NUESTRA NOMINA COMPLETA VA A DESAPARECER! ¡LA PERDICIÓN NOS ALCANZÓ!—

—¡AMIGO, HAZ ALGO! ¡POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE ELITE GAZLORD VAYA A LOS LABORATORIOS! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!—

—¡YO QUERÍA LA NUEVA CONSOLA _WEE_ QUE SALIÓ HACE CINCO MINUTOS!—

—¡ESTO ES CULPA DE ELVIS! ¡ÉL Y SU MALDITA PERDICIÓN! ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO JUSTO CUANDO QUERÍA COMPRARME EL VOOT BWM?—

—¡NO QUIERO MORIR AMIGO! ¡PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR!—

—¡SI, DI-BUG, HAZ ALGO!—

—¡NO SEAS EL MALDITO EGOÍSTA LLENO DE PERDICIÓN DE SIEMPRE DI-BUG! ¡PIENSA EN NOSOTROS! ¡PIENSA EN MIS MONIES! **¡MIS MONIES!**—

—¡NO SABES LO QUE ES TENERLO EN LOS LABORATORIOS AMIGO! ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡ES, ES PEOR QUE SER DESACTIVADO!—

—¡A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS DI-BUG, PERO HAZLO YA! ¡QUIERO MIS VIDEOJUEGOS NUEVOS!—

—¡NO SEAS DESGRACIADO! ¡SABES DE SOBRA QUE ELLOS SÓLO TE ESCUCHAN A TI! ¡TÚ PERDICIÓN DE ALGUNA FORMA TE HACE INMUNE!—

—¡POR FAVOR AMIGO! ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE AYUDARME! ¡HAZLO POR NUESTRA ENTRAÑABLE AMISTAD! ¡TE DARÉ TODAS LAS DROGAS QUE QUIERAS, PERO POR FAVOR AYÚDAME! ¡ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE CONTROLAR A ELITE GAZLORD CUANDO ESTÁ TAN FURIOSO!—

—¡UN MOMENTO!— Rodd lo mira con recelo —¡Algo hiciste de nuevo! ¿Verdad? ¡Seguro les dijiste algo que ni al caso como de costumbre!—

—¡No se vale Di-bug!— Viter se cruza de brazos —¡Piensa en nosotros cuando hagas tus desplantes de smeet sin programación y lleno de perdición! ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan egoísta y nunca pensar en los demás?—

—¡Ey! ¿Eso es verdad amigo?— Kiif lo mira incrédulo —¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso sabiendo como resultaran las cosas para mí? ¡Eres horrible! ¡Él peor amigo de todos!—

Dib entendió algo. No sólo Sarra y Grechel le hablaban de tonterías. Al parecer era algo que todos compartían en común.

—Miren— el más alto se frota entre los ojos agotado de lidiar con cada pedazo de, no importa —No tengo tiempo para esto. Tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Esta bien?— y miró a su alrededor. Había que reparar casi todo. Los muros, el piso, recolocar el cableado suelto… y quizás una larga lista de al menos veinte mil cosas extra.

_Pero sobre todo_ exhala _ Hay que ver que le hizo Ben al sistema. Si pudo entrar y bloquearlo, entonces Ben hizo algo realmente poderoso. Rayos. Me olvidaba de ese otro alíen que Elvis y Torke están cazando. Espero que no lo arruinen _—Bien— suspira mirando a los demás —Tenemos que organizarnos. Hay que tener todo en orden lo más rápido que podamos. Gazlord y Membran van a llegar en cualquier momento y no van a estar nada felices de ver todo este caos, así qué… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

Los tres Elites de alta unidad se miran entre ellos con sorpresa y desconcierto —Eh, voy a preguntarle a Sarra— dice Viter y, asume Dib, envía un mensaje.

—Um, oye Di-bug— el nombrado se gira a Rodd, que le sonríe un poco nervioso —Ya sabes— se frota el antebrazo —Gracias… por todo, creo—

El más alto lo mira confundido por un momento, pero al siguiente le sonríe abiertamente —De nada— responde sin saber porque de repente el buen gesto hacia él. Pero es algo, aunque extraño y bastante sospechoso, muy bien recibido.

Entonces nota algo fuera de lugar.

Un Irken en la compuerta de entrada. Es bastante alto. Viste un uniforme de Soldado color blanco. Un Irken de lo más extravagante que haya visto nunca.

_Si Gazlord lo mira con ese atuendo lo mata_ piensa preocupado. Pero nota algo más. Parece agitado por algo. Mira a todos lados casi con desenfreno. Busca algo. O algo lo busca a él.

Sus miradas se encuentran. Es cuando nota que sus ojos rojos son los más extraños que haya visto nunca. Son rojos, si. Pero cientos de luces parpadeantes, como estrellas en un universo, brillan dentro de ellos. Como si galaxias enteras estuvieran encerradas ahí. Atrapadas ahí.

Dib mira a su alrededor, esperando que alguien más señale al recién llegado. Pero todos están en lo suyo Kiif está hablando algo con sus Científicos. Rodd está con los Soldados y Viter a sacado una pantalla de su PAK y se está peleando con Elvis de algo que la verdad no le importa.

Regresa su atención al Soldado vestido de blanco. Sigue ahí. Mirándolo fijamente. Como si lo reconociera a la distancia pero no supiera exactamente dónde está.

FZZT

—Ugh— Dib se sujeta la cabeza con dolor. Está empezando de nuevo. Esos dolores extraños —Ng—

FZZT

FZT

_**¡Judgementia!**_Dib abre los ojos con fuerza. El Irken de ojos rojos como galaxias está justo frente a él. Lo sujeta por los hombros con fuerza terrible que casi siente como le abre la carne _**¡Regresa a Judgementia Cazador! ¡Ellos han -!**_El Soldado de blanco caya de golpe y mira tras de sí _**¡Están aquí!**_ Mira a Dib con una fuerza implacable. Abre sus labios para decirle algo, pero no puede. Brazos de tres pinzas… negros como las sombras, surgen de todos lados. Lo sujetan y lo jalan hacia atrás.

Él Irken con ojos de galaxias cae de espaldas y más brazos surgen del suelo y lo jalan hacia atrás. Alejándolo del más alto que sólo puede mirar rigido. No puede creer lo que está viendo… ¿Es que siquiera está sucediendo? ¿Está pasando de verdad? ¿Lo que está viendo es real?

_Irk, dime que no me estoy volviendo loco._

Dib sólo puede ver como el Soldado se aleja. Forcejea por libertad en vano. Los brazos habían rodeado su cuerpo por completo. Libertad era algo que nunca tendría. Es tarde para eso. Los brazos de tres pinzas lo jalan hacia atrás. Pronto el Soldado atraviesa el muro. Como si fuera una especie de holograma. Como si no fuera real.

_¿Es real? ¿Esto es real?_

Pero parece serlo. Porque los brazos vuelven. Zigzaguean por el piso lentamente pero con seguridad, como si hubieran dejado caer algo atrás por accidente. Saben dónde buscar, pero no recuerdan que fue lo que dejaron caer.

Dib mira a su alrededor frenético. Todos siguen ahí. Todos en lo suyo.

Salvo el detalle que nadie se mueve. Todos están detenidos en el tiempo. Con posturas de movimientos naturales y vivos... era como si sólo él fuera parte de esa escena bizarra.

Sólo él.

_**¿Quién eres tú?**_

El ojivioleta vuelve su rostro en dirección de los brazos. Pero ellos ya no están ahí. En su lugar es un Irken. Un Irken normal. De unas noventa unidades. Viste el reglamentario camisón rosa con los pantalones negros, a juego con las botas y guantes.

Todo en el es normal.

Salvo que ese Irken está muerto.

Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Él estuvo ahí cuando su cuerpo cayó al Núcleo Central.

No llevaba su peluca y esos ojos falsos. Pero era él. Era él.

—¿Zim?— el sonido de su propia voz lo asusta. No puede creer que ha vuelto a pronunciar ese nombre en alto.

_**¿Eh? ¿Has escuchado del ASOMBROSO Zim?**_ Sonríe abiertamente, mostrando su sonrisa de zíper_** Bueno, es normal. El INCREÍBLE Zim es demasiado GRANDE como para que nadie sepa de él**_ hace un gesto desinteresado pero lleno de orgullo propio _**Oye ¿Y quién eres tú cosa-brillante-insignificante?**_ Lo mira suspicazmente _**Espero que no estés aquí para detener mi búsqueda.**_

El de mayor unidad recuerda de golpe su último encuentro —¿E-estás buscando al _Dibgusano_?—

Zim lo mira con sospecha _**¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes dónde está?**_

—N-no, no sé dónde está—

_**¡Nha! ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo contigo cosa insignificante y tonta!**_le da la espalda groseramente y mira a todos lados. El más alto también lo hace, pero para mirar a los demás ¡Es que no puede ser que nadie pueda moverse salvo él! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

_¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

_**¡Maldición! **_El ojivioleta mira de nuevo al pequeño Irken con una violencia que le desmorona desde adentro _**¡Tengo que encontrar a ese maldito estúpido jumano y GIR no viene a mi llamado! ¡Debe estar comiendo esos asquerosos y repugnantes tacos! Si regreso sin el Dib-gusano, su estúpida hermana-cerda-rosada cumplirá su amenaza. Y no recuerdo dónde puse su estúpido-deficiente-basura de collar**_ el Irken de menor unidad mira a su alrededor molesto _**Esto es raro… ¿Dónde están los otros dos? Estaban hace un rato aquí… mmm, quizás esa tonta-araña-tonta-idiota sabe **_Zim murmura algo más, antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Desaparece.

Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.__

—¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

Dib da un parpadeo violento. Una mancha amarilla se cierra sobre él. Los nano-bots reaccionan. Siete tentáculos se forman y se vuelven estacas que atraviesan la amenaza. Un grito demencial y agónico retumba con fuerza.

Es entonces cuando puede ver lo que está frente a él. Un alíen. Un alíen amarillo, peludo, sin ojos visibles y de gran boca negra. Sus siete tentáculos han perforado sus músculos.

_¡NO!_

Retira sus micro unidades. La bestia cae al piso, orificios carnosos escupen sangre purpura de su cuerpo. Un penetrante olor a acido le hace saber que la bestia tiene una base del mortal Hache-dos-ho en su secuencia molecular. Puede sentir esa mortal fragancia picando con dolor su piel. Los nano-bots se cierran entre ellos rápidamente, casi herméticos para protegerlo del peligro.

Dib mira el cuerpo sin aliento. Apenas y puede entender lo que ha pasado _¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?_

FZZZT

FZZT

_**La cabeza… ellos toman tú cabeza…**_

FZZT

FZT

—Ngh— entrecierra los ojos con dolor.

FZZT

FZZT

… _**toman todo lo que eres… tus recuerdos… tú alma…**_

FZZT

BWAM-PLASH

Sangre purpura estalla en todas direcciones. Gran parte de ella lo salpica. Dib puede oler todo ese acido sobre su cuerpo, pero permanece inmutable ante el dolor de respirar. Mira estático como su pie ha destrozado el cráneo del cuerpo muerto… alza su bota y vuelve a erguirse… no deja de mirar el cuerpo… no deja de mirar la sangre… no deja de respirar el acido… no deja de ser parte de ese momento.

Y lo único que recuerda… es que tenía que destrozarlo. Tenía que destrozarlo.

Se toca nervioso los labios. Desvía la mira al lugar dónde antes estuvo Zim. No está ahí… pero ¿realmente estuvo? ¿Realmente sucedió? ¿Realmente volvió a verlo? ¿Está vivo?

_Esto no me está pasando_ piensa confundido _Esto no puede estarme pasando. Zim. Judgementia. Ninguno de ellos tiene sentido. No están relacionados._

Nada en realidad está relacionado… ¿O sí?

—Wow, mira el desastre que hiciste—

Dib mira a Rodd casi por accidente, cómo si no lo reconociera. —Ugh ¿No te duele todo ese acido en la cara?— pregunta Viter, al lado del musculoso. Parece realmente preocupado.

—No. No me duele— responde él más alto con calma, mirándolos fijamente. Se están moviendo. Ambos. Todos. Se están moviendo _Hace unos momentos yo era él único que podía hacerlo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que Zim hizo?_ Saber que está pensando de nuevo en ese Irken lo altera _¿De verdad sucedió? ¿De verdad Zim acaba de estar frente a mí? Siento que me estoy volviendo loco_ —Voy a asearme— habla a nadie en particular. El PAK le instruye de la dirección que debe tomar. No necesita preguntar nada a nadie. Sabe dónde están los baños generales, ahí hay regaderas.

Necesita quitarse todo el acido. Tiene que limpiar su uniforme.

Tiene que despejar sus pensamientos. Tiene que hacer algo. Lo que sea… o se volverá loco de verdad.

Cinco minutos después entra a los baños. Deja sus ropas en el ducto de basura. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo es que se desintegraron con el acido… apenas y recuerda lo que ha pasado. Lo que ha hecho. No puede recordar cómo llegó a ese baño. Como ha tomado una toalla y ni puede hacer buen recuerdo de cómo entro a la regadera. El suave líquido lo baña por completo. Sabe que no tardara en estar limpio. Sabe que pronto habrá terminado.

Lo único que no sabe es si es verdad. Si algo de lo que ha sucedido lo es.

Porqué… Zim está muerto… muerto. Él estuvo ahí ese día. Estuvo ahí. Sus nano-bots se fundieron en la masa del núcleo. Dejaron de existir… el cuerpo de Zim no podría ser la excepción.

¿O sí?

¿Pudiera su insano Conserje seguir con vida? ¿Acaso Zim pudo sobrevivir?

¿Acaso Zim está vivo?

Recordó tenso las palabras del Soldado blanco. Él había dicho _Judgementia. _Dijo que _Ellos habían regresado_… pero sobre todo… lo llamó _Cazador_.

Miró sus pinzas desnudas, cubiertas por la fina y casi indestructible capa de nano-bots. El líquido escurría de ella con una naturalidad que lo alteraba. Todo seguía como siempre. El sentido de gravedad no había variado. Los colores y texturas que apreciaba en esos momentos eran los mismos de antes.

Era real.

Lo que estaba viviendo era real.

Lo que vió hace momentos era real.

Zim estaba vivo de alguna manera y ese Irken con ojos de galaxias vino a prevenirlo.

_No estoy loco_ piensa cerrando la regadera _Sé lo que vi. Sé que sólo hay un Zim y que murió. Pero a regresado y sigue siendo mi responsabilidad lidiar con él_ abre la cortina y coge una toalla que cierra a su cintura _Si lo que ese Soldado de blanco dijo es verdad, Zim está en Judgementia. Los Controles Cerebrales están ahí. Esto no puede ser bueno_ se mira frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en las regaderas. Se siente con una decisión más fuerte que nunca.

Está solo en esta nueva búsqueda.

Pero está vez es diferente.

Esta vez Judgementia, hogar de los Controles Cerebrales, el núcleo de todo el Imperio está en juego.

Lo sabe.

Sabe lo que puede suceder.

La última vez que intento ayudar a Zim casi muere si no es porque Gazlord surgió en el último instante, ayudado lo más seguro por Membran para llegar a tiempo.

Esta vez el Soldado de ojos ámbar no estará ahí con su fuerza para alzarlo. Membran no estará ahí para guiar a su igual por el camino más rápido y seguro.

Nadie va a estar ahí para él.

Va a estar solo.

Y es posible que no regrese.

Ríe un poco, incrédulo de sus propios pensamientos _Que raro _piensa angustiosamente divertido _¿Por qué estoy pensando que voy a morir y que Gazlord y Membran no estarán ahí? Sé que no estoy loco… pero ellos me hacen pensar que de verdad lo estoy _mira de nuevo sus pinzas. Tiemblan un poco y no sabe por qué.

No sabe si es porque va a morir… o porque no los vera ahí para ayudarlo.

Pero no es cómo si no lo supiera antes.

Dib siempre a sabido que de alguna manera, Gazlord y Membran están relacionados a su final. Si ellos no lo matan, lo más seguro es que termine muerto por algo relacionado a ellos.

Todo está conectado.

_Siento que estoy viendo mi vida en tercer plano. Casi puedo sentir mi asiento, mientras proyectan en una gigantesca pantalla lo que sucede a continuación…_ mira su reflejo con una calma desoladora _Siento como si me estuvieran usando… y eso no me gusta. No me gusta nada_ desvía su atención de si mismo y coge una nueva toalla para secarse. Los millones de unidades abren espacios entre el firme escudo, para que la suave tela absorba la humedad de la piel real. Es algo natural entre ellos. Es lo que siempre han hecho.

Dib se pregunta si de casualidad también ellos pueden sentir lo que viene… porque casi, casi puede jurar que ellos están tan nerviosos como él.

Creador y creación están nerviosos… porque sienten que esta puede ser la última vez que estén así… juntos.

_¿Así se siente… cuando sabes que vas a morir de verdad?_ se pregunta a sí mismo, dejando caer la toalla sobre su cabeza para esconder su rostro de un temor que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Era una especie de nerviosismo y resignación que no le gustaban. No era miedo. Era… era como si una parte de él quisiera… quisiera algo que no puede recordar.

Y la verdad es que no sabe si realmente quiere hacerlo.

Siente en parte miedo de recordar.

Siente miedo… de encontrar quizás, las respuestas a las preguntas que había olvidado.

Pierde la mirada en ningún punto definido. Permanece de pie y casi inmutable a la _realidad_ que le acompaña. Sólo ese diferente temor es su compañía… y no sabe si antes de ser olvidado… le gustaría llorar de nuevo…

Pero ya no tiene más lágrimas.

Todas ellas se perdieron en Foodcortia… cuando murió de verdad por primera vez…

_Parece que esta será la buena_ piensa amargo, mirando sus pies sin darse cuenta _Quisiera poder ir a Nave Prima antes de ir a mi muerte_ sonríe un poco con dolor _Pero ahora menos puedo. Si todo es verdad… tengo que darme prisa a Judgementia y descubrir lo que está pasando_ cierra sus ojos con pesar _No puedo perder más tiempo_ mira su reflejo _Después de esta absurda fiesta, iré a Judgementia. Detendré a Zim_ piensa lo ultimo sin convencimiento _Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que detener a Zim. Tengo qu-_**—¡DI-BUG!—** el ojivioleta se gira de golpe a la entrada.

El Comandante de Inteligencia está ahí, justo en el umbral de la compuerta y con pinta de haber corrido por ochocientos niveles seguidos. Lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo.

—¿Membran?— suelta Dib casi por accidente —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste?—

El más alto ni le contesta, corta la distancia entre ellos de seis grandes zancadas hasta estar frente a él —¡QUÍTATE ESA MALDITA TOALLA DE LA CABEZA!— le casi arranca la prenda de la cabeza —¡NECESITO VER TÚ CARA!— y acto seguido sus pinzas enguantadas apresan sus mejillas con fuerza.

Por suerte Membran NO ES Gazlord, así que el de menor unidad no siente mayor dolor que una ligera incomodidad. Pero no por eso esta menos confundido —Mng, Membnan ¿Qne ucene?—

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO!— le espeta el más alto girando su cara la izquierda, luego a la derecha, después alzándola, bajándola, estira sus mejillas, mira sus ojos, examina sus antenas y al final suelta un satisfecho —¡Bien!— antes de soltarlo groseramente.

—¿Bien, qué?— inquiere Dib, masajeando sus mejillas con bastante indignación.

Membran se cruza de brazos y lo mira como si su pregunta fuera la más estúpida del espacio —¡Kiif me informó que una gran cantidad de acido cayó en tú cara!—

—Ah, eso— comprende al fin el de menor unidad —Si, un poco—

—¿UN POCO?— estalla el Científico —¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO? ¡PUDISTE VOLVER A SER ESE MALDITO ENGENDRO HORRIBLE Y ASQUEROSO QUE ERAS ANTES! ¿ES QUE ESTÁS TAN INSANO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDES TENER CONSIDERACIÓN ANTE LOS QUE TUVIMOS QUE SOPORTAR TAL ABERRACIÓN?—

Dib rodó lo ojos hastiado y se giró a recoger la toalla que Membran le había arrebatado y tirado —Bueno, perdona por haberte asustado— exhala molesto coge la prenda que cayó cerca de el basurero —Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy al cien por ciento ahora. Mi cuerpo es casi indestructible— miente para que se calle y lo deje en paz —El acido ya no es problema, incluso antes la Vaselina no era gran cosa— termina de sacudir la toalla y se la cuelga al cuello antes de mirar al más alto con calma. No está de humor para pelear. Rayos, va a ir a su muerte en Judgementia dentro de poco.

—¿Sucede algo más? ¿Dónde está Gazlord?— pregunta, curioso de no ver al duo-asesino-maniático, unido como de costumbre.

—Está afuera— responde ásperamente el más alto —¿Por qué rayos todo contigo es Gazlord?—

—_¿Qué?_—

—¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TUS MALDITOS _QUÉ'S_!— lo señala Membran, como si le estuviera mintiendo —¡Todo contigo es Gazlord esto o Gazlord lo otro! ¡Siempre está atento a él! ¡Siempre haces todo lo que él dice!—

—¡Eso no es verdad!—

—¡SI LO ES! ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS AL TANTO DE LO QUE TE DICE! ¡CAMBIASTE EL ASPECTO DE TUS REPULSIVOS SNACKS SÓLO POR QUE ÉL TE LO DIJO! ¡TÚ HACES TODO LO QUE ÉL TE PIDE!—

Eso fue todo.

Dib perdió la poca paciencia que pensaba otorgar.

Nadie iba a decirle en su cara que era el criado privado de Gazlord y se iba a ir así como si nada —¡YO NO—_**BLAM**_ estalla algo y el piso retumba con fuerza. Membran perdió el equilibrio y estaba por caer, pero Dib lo cogió a tiempo. Un segundo BLAM inesperado hace que el ojivioleta choque contra la pared y caiga de rodillas junto al Científico.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?— el de baja unidad se irgue como puede —¡Quédate aquí Membran! ¡No es seg-WA! ¡No hagas eso!— se ruboriza de golpe, sujetando a penas la toalla que casi se le cae por completo cuando el Científico le sujeto del rabillo.

—¡NO VAYAS!— le ordena el más alto, apenas erguido sobre sus rodillas y sin soltar la toalla —¡Deja que Gazlord se encargue! ¡Para eso están los Soldados!—

Dib lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Una nueva sacudida estremece el lugar. Membran cae de costado y el Exiliado choca contra la pared antes de dar al piso. Esta vez el BLAM que genero el temblor fue más fuerte que los anteriores.

—¡Esto se está saliendo de las pinzas!— cierra la toalla con un nudo a su cintura y observa a al Científico con una sonrisa llena de fuerza —¡No tengas miedo, este soy yo sin miedo!— y se irguió rápidamente. Cruzó la salida de los baños, corrió por el pasillo de vestidores hasta ver más adelante el corredor principal. Estaba a unas trescientas unidades cuando un grupo de Irekn entró al pasillo dónde estaba casi saltando dentro… Dib se estaba preguntando qué rayos pasaba, cuando un tentáculo carnoso de color marrón babeante atravesó la entrada. Cogió el primer cuerpo que encontró y retrocedió con él.

_¡NO, NO LO HARÁS!_ Creó una esfera, salió casi volando con su velocidad maximizada gracias a los nano-bots y no tardó en alcanzar el tentáculo. Lanzó la esfera y la extremidad estalló violentamente, cercenando el cuerpo principal de la punta, que apresaba al pequeño Soldado.

—¡Si estás bien regresa con los demás a los baños!— le ordena al pequeño Irken, al tiempo que lo ayuda a erguirse —¡Yo me encargare de todo!—

—¡Sí señor!— suelta cómo puede el de menor tamaño, corriendo en la dirección ordenada.

Dib se irgue y corre de nuevo, siguiendo el carcho de sangre violeta que el tentáculo principal a dejado al verse mal herido. Todo el corredor principal está lleno de esa sangre maloliente y su baba espesa. Apresura el paso y llega de nuevo a la explanada dónde antes estuvo con Rodd, Viter y Kiff.

No puede evitar frenar en seco. Siente que ha perdido el aliento por completo.

Una especie de masa palpitante-carnosa, con seis viscosos tentáculos marrones (uno de ellos, desgarrado de la punta y salpicando sangre, se agitaba a lo alto sobre los demás) que golpeaban el piso con fuertes latigazos que retumbaban como explosiones.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM golpeaban los tentáculos en todas direcciones a destiempo BLAM BLAM BLAM temblaba el piso, haciendo casi imposible estar de erguido.

El pánico de Dib estalló de golpe —Todos…— miró desenfrenado a su alrededor —¿D-dónde están todos?— no ve a nadie ¡A NADIE!

_Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos_ pensaba alarmado mirando a la masa tentacular agitando sus largas extremidades antes de golpear con fuerza el metal. No sabía qué rayos era eso. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Pero tenía que hacer algo. Tenía qué hacerlo ahora.

_Y lo primero es conseguirme ropa _ piensa algo avergonzado de la toalla que está usando. Lo que menos quiere es verse desnudo justo en frente de todos. Ordena a sus nano-bots_ vestirlo _con el uniforme de Exiliado. Ellos obedecen y como en un remolino de arena, surgen las botas, los pantalones, la camisa y al final, el largo abrigo.

Dib se concentra con fuerza. Primero debe eliminar los largos y fuertes tentáculos. Corre hacia la masa viscosa, evitando las extremidades que la componen, y forma dos esferas. Salta sobre su enemigo, si es que alguna parte de esa criatura es siquiera consciente de su propia existencia, y lanza ambas esferas a las bases de los tentáculos. Algo como un rugido gutural apagado surge de la masa, que parece gritar agónica al perder dos de sus miembros en tan violento estallido.

Sangre golpea en todas direcciones y más surge de las heridas en la bestia. Los otros cuatro tentáculos se sacuden con fuerza.

Dib cae al piso sin tacto. Todo está demasiado resbaloso por la mezcla de sangre y baba _¡Pero al menos le di!_ Sonríe mirando a la criatura agitarse con dolor… hasta deja de hacerlo… y de sus heridas surgen cuatro nuevos tentáculos.

_¡MIERDA!_ Piensa moviéndose a tiempo para evitar ser cogido por las extremidades, que zigzaguean por el piso con demencia, como buscándolo _¡RAYOS, RAYOS, RAYOS, RAYOS!_ Se irgue, cae, evita como puede ser capturado entre sus torpes movimientos.

_¡La fuerza no es la solución con está cosa!_ Piensa, al tiempo que crea una lanza de sus nano-bots _¡Por cada tentáculo que corte dos más van a tomar su lugar! ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?_ Sujeta con fuerza su nueva lanza y la clava contra la grotesca extremidad que casi lo aplasta.

Los nano-bots terminan atravesando el piso y la lanza se abre de arriba para generar una especie de casco, para evitar que la extremidad se libere. Contrario a lo que el ojivioleta esperaba, así fue. El tentáculo forcejeaba en su lugar como podía, pero sus micro-unidades le tenían bien sujeto.

Se gira con apremio a la masa centra. Esta suelta un gruñido agudo, pero no surgen nuevos tentáculos de su cuerpo como Dib temió en un principio. Al contrario, los anteriores se fueron en su contra al mismo tiempo.

Dib salto sobre el tentáculo apresado y evito a los demás que por poco lo alcanzan. Cayó al piso sin tacto, maldiciendo lo resbaloso que estaba y genero dos nuevas lanzas. Tenía que inutilizar a los tentáculos.

Uno de ellos trató de golpear de costado, pero pudo agacharse a tiempo y con su lanza lo clavo a la pared. Eso eran dos. Le faltaban seis.

No era un panorama muy alentador si apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Un fuerte BLAM lo hizo caer de espaldas, y apenas rodo lo gusto para no ser aplastado, pero el tentáculo le cogió por el pie y lo lanzo hasta el otro extremo con una violencia descomunal.

Dib se estrelló contra el muro, abollándolo de forma casi monstruosa. Estuvo a punto de caer de cara, pero los nano-bots detuvieron su caída a tiempo para que su cuerpo natural, no sufriera mayor daño.

_No puedo morir aquí_ pensó, irguiéndose con fuerza _Tengo que ir a Judgementia. Tengo que encontrar a Zim_ escupe la sangre que surge de su boca _Tengo que salvarlos a todos _estrecha sus pinzas con fuerza _¡No voy a fallarles! ¡NO VOY A FALLARME A MI MISMO DE NUEVO!_

Y estalla.

Dib siente como algo estalla en distintas direcciones. Sus nano-bots se integran al cableado y ocho enormes pinzas-pilar se irguen alrededor de la masa. Los tentáculos de materia viva se aferran a ellos para estrangularlos, pero nada pueden hacer contra el metal más duro del universo.

De las ocho puntas surgen destellos que se unen entre ellos al centro de su formación. Una cegadora luz surge, palpitante y vivaz. Crece y devora poco a poco a la gran masa viscosa.

Pronto, un ensordecedor estallido de luz y energía lo cubre todo antes de desaparecer.

La masa central que generaba los tentáculos ha desaparecido. Los restos de sus largas extremidades caen al piso con fuerza junto a las pinzas-pilares que ya no son erguidas por los nano-bots.

El ojivioleta suspira hondamente. Está cansado por tanto esfuerzo, pero se siente mejor después de haber sacado parte de las ansias impotentes.

Ver a Zim de nuevo le hizo mal. Mucho mal.

_Esto fue un buen ejercicio_ mira su alrededor _Pero lo bueno será cuando esta fiesta termine. Entonces mi último viaje me espera _Dib mira sus pinzas, un cosquilleo en ellas le llama la atención.

Puede apreciar un resplandor azul eléctrico sobre su piel _Creo que mis nano-bots absorbieron energía demás_ sacude la cabeza algo mareado por el terrible golpe que recibió al estamparse contra el muro _Ugh, bueno, tengo que encontrar a los demás_ suspira y encamina sus pasos lo mejor que puede. Rayos, hay tanta sangre que casi le cubre la base del pie. Es difícil pisar firme y la baba esta por todos lados, maloliente y desagradable.

Lo bueno que los tentáculos ya están muertos y son sólo musculo inerte. Es algo menos de que preocuparse. Camina hacia la compuerta por dónde entró, no ha visto a nadie a un, así que ira con Membran para ver si sabe dónde están los demás.

—¿Eh?— parpadea sorprendido. Una hilera completa de Irkens lo mira fijamente desde la conocida entrada. Se acerca un poco más y nota que son Gazlord y Membran quienes encabezan al grupo.

No sabe si estar feliz o infinitamente triste al saber que siguen vivos.

_Quizás hay más de lo segundo_ piensa, al tiempo que sonríe algo incomodo. Grechesl y los Científicos de baja unidad están del lado de Membran. Sarra, Torke, Elvis, Rodd, Viter y el resto de Soldados de menor tamaño, están con Gazlord.

Ambos líderes no se ven muy contentos. Eso sólo puede significar que una nueva rabieta viene dirigida a él.

_Genial. Simplemente genial…_

—Hola— saluda cuando está frente a los dos Comandantes —¿Están todos bien?— mira a todos en general —Estaba preocupado por qué no los vi cuando llegue ¿No están lastimados? ¿Alguien acaso?— nadie responde —Okey— suspira cansado —Estoy en problemas ¿Verdad?— se frota el cuello y puede ver que dio justo en el snack.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO TE QUEDASTE EN LOS BAÑOS COMO TE ORDENÓ MEMBRAN?— estalla Gazlord furioso y temblando de rabia —¡ESTA ES MI NAVE! **¡MÍA!** ¡LAS COSAS SE HACEN AQUÍ COMO YO DIGO Y DIRIJO!—

—Pero había una—

—¡PUDO SER UN MALDITO HOYO NEGRO EN MEDIO DEL NÚCLEO, Y AUN ASÍ ESO NO CAMBIARIA NADA! ¡DESOBEDECISTE ORDENES DIRECTA DEL COMANDANTE DE INTELIGENCIA QUE HABÍA SIDO INSTRUIDO POR MÍ!—

_Y ya salió el detalle. No desobedecí a Membran, sino a ti. Eso es todo lo que te importa _—Perdón— miente.

—¡PERDÓN NADA!—

_¿Ahora cómo voy a salir de está?_

—¡NO DEJAS DE ROMPER TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS ORDENES! ¡DEJE TODO EN CLARO! ¡TODO ESTABA BAJO CONTROL HASTA QUE TE ENTROMETISTE COMO DE COSTUMBRE!—

_¿Qué te parece si me das las gracias por salvarte maldito imbécil?_

—¡SIEMPRE ACTUANDO DE ESA MALDITA FORMA INSURRECTA! ¡SIEMPRE TENTANDO MI PACIENCIA!—

—Eso no es verdad— lo mira cansado de esa platica tan estúpida_._

Gazlord se pone peor —¿TE ESTÁS ATREVIENDO A CONTRADECIRME? **¿CONTRADECIRME A MI?—**

_Me sorprende como olvido que Membran no es el único con un ego enorme _—No quise decirlo de esa forma— suspira y se le ocurre algo _Veamos si funciona_ se sonríe mentalmente confiado —Es sólo que hace mucho que no estoy al cien por ciento— miente con calma —Tengo bastante energía y no estoy acostumbrado a no hacer nada por mucho tiempo— se frota el cuello —Pensé que sería buen ejercicio. Esa cosa estaba aquí y bueno, pensé que podría ser una buena oportunidad para ejercitarme un poco, ya sabes, hacerlo divertido. Perdón, no quise desobedecer órdenes directas, sólo quería desaburrirme—

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Eso es algo que un Soldado normal haría— Sarra miró a su líder sonriendo —¿No opina lo mismo Elite Gazlord?—

El Comandante de Armada estrecho peligrosamente la mirada —Lárgate a los baños, apestas a acido—

—Está bien, está bien— sonríe Dib y se teletransporta a las regaderas. Al verse solo y sin malas compañías, se siente más animado. Pero tiene que limpiar el acido sobre los nano-bots, así que estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando mira casi por accidente su reflejo en el espejo. Está asqueroso. Lleno de baba y sangre que incluso despide algo de vapor acido en varias partes. Nota incluso algo de carne tentacular sobre sus hombros y la cabeza.

Eso le dio un asco horrible y entro inmediatamente a la regadera más cercana.

Termino bañándose cuatro veces seguidas hasta que no detecto más del penetrante olor a acido en su piel.

_Gazlord al menos ya no va a quejarse de eso_ piensa cansado _Pero ahora tendré que lidiar con Membran. Pensaré alguna excusa Científica para que no empiece a sermonearme_ mira de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo _Sólo un par de horas más_ su expresión se vuelve sombría _Sólo un poco más, e iré por ti Zim._

—¿Qué tanto te miras en el espejo?—

—Sólo pensaba— Dib se gira a Elvis y pierde el aliento.

—¿Qué? Deja de mirarme así— le espeta él una vez Invasor, nada contento.

—Tú… tú…— el ojivioleta lo señala incrédulo —¡Tienes un parche en el ojo!—

Elvis tuerce el gesto con desprecio —Wow, pero miren todos, Di-bug no es ciego—

—¿Q-qué rayos te pasó?— Dib se apresura a su lado —¿Fue esa cosa la que te sacó un ojo? ¿Ya fuiste a las Enfermerías? ¿Estás b-?—

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ DI-BUG!— estalla Elvis furioso —¡No necesitó tú maldita compasión! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Yo no soy ninguna de esas basuras que salvas a cada rato! ¡Yo soy un Invasor con orgullo! ¡Esto es mi propia prueba así que no quiero que me des esas malditas miradas de compasión como si fuera alguien que necesita ayuda! ¡No estoy pidiendo tú ayuda! ¡No quiero que me salves! ¡Ahora vamos!— ordena, dándole la espalda —¡La fiesta ya está por comenzar y tengo instrucciones directas para escoltarte sin que te vayas a otro lado!—

Dib no dice nada, simplemente lo sigue al tiempo que los nano-bots retoman la apariencia de su uniforme de Exiliado. Elvis no tuvo que decirlo. La respuesta era clara… un ojo faltaba en su rostro y sin duda Gazlord estaba ligado a esa abrupta ausencia.

Salieron de los baños y caminaron hacia los elevadores. Dib escuchó el sonido de maquinas de limpieza viniendo del sentido contrario. Los Conserjes de Limpieza ya estaban limpiando la explanada dónde antes estuvo luchando.

—¿Qué tanto metiste la pata?— pregunta con calma, cuando se detuvieron en las compuertas.

—Lo suficiente— Elvis presiona un botón —La cosa de tentáculos… era el alíen amarillo que mataste…—

—¿Sí?—

—Si. Era un Qskawaloper—

—Ah, ya veo—

—Un Qskawaloper de Truminus—

Dib lo miró sin aliento —¡No!—

—Sí—

—Tú, tú ¿Lo sabías? ¡No pudiste! ¡Dime que no lo hiciste tú!—

—Fue un accidente—

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿Con cuantas botellas cargabas?—

Elvis desvía la mirada avergonzado —Dos—

—¡Por Irk!—

DING las compuertas abrieron y entraron a los elevadores. Elvis presionó un botón nervioso.

—Y esa no fue la mejor parte—

—¿Aun hay más?—

—Kiif…—

—No—

—Sí—

—¿Qué fue lo que-?—

—Está completo…—

—Uf, menos ma-—

—Pero se fracturó un brazo—

—Aug, Elvis ¿Te volviste d-?—

—Aun no termino—

Dib lo miró incrédulo —¿Hay más? ¿_Aun_ hay más? ¿Qué rayos hiciste?—

Elvis miró el contador del elevador sin decir nada. Una larga pausa se hizo entre ellos. Dib no pudo evitar pensar que algo más había detrás de su repentino enmudecimiento.

—M-me faltó mencionar a dos o tres heridos más, depende de cómo lo veas— soltó el Elite-Invasor.

El más alto lo observó confundido —¿Alguien más aparte de Kiif?—

—Bueno… están completos y vivos— le sonríe vacilante —Tienes que tomar eso en cuenta—

—¿Por qué debo tomarlo en cuenta?—

—Y no fueron más que heridas superficiales— ríe temblando un poco —Nada que un buen PAK no puedo autoreparar en buen tiempo—

—¿De qué estás hablando?—

—¡Ni siquiera van a tener cicatrices!—

—Elvis—

—¡Te lo puedo asegurar, esa dientuda de Grechel se encargo de todo!—

—Elvis—

—¡Y ya sabes que los Laboratorios aquí en La Inmensa tienen de todo! ¡La Enfermería es genial!—

—¡ELVIS! ¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?—

El nombrado respira agitado. Mira el contador. Mira a Dib. Mira el contador. Mira a Dib. Mira el contador.

—P-puede que sin querer— traga el liento —P-puede que sin querer y-yo—

—¿Puede que sin querer tú _qué_?—

DING

—¡!—

El cuerpo de Elvis sale disparado del elevador. Recorre fácilmente la mitad, rebota ocho veces y derrapa un poco antes de frenar. Trata de erguirse rápidamente pero los tentáculos invisibles lo irguen de golpe para alzarlo a la altura de su amo, que está justo frente a él.

No hay compasión en sus ojos. Sólo un frío penetrante que congela a muerte.

—¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo?— pide con una amabilidad que desgarra —Porque me parece haber escuchado que Iiginns, Jessca y Man fueron heridos por tú culpa—

—¡T-te juro que fue un accidente!— gime casi sin aliento él una vez Invasor, sintiendo como los invisibles tentáculos se contraían más y más, haciéndole casi imposible respirar —¡Ggh! ¡Jessca te lo puede decir! ¡E-está ahora mismo con Sarra y los demás! ¡UGH! ¡Iiggins y Man están con los otros dos –UAGH- en la mesa de G-grechel! ¡K-kiif está con ellos! ¡T-todos están vivos!—

Dib estrecha la mirada peligroso _No puedo confiar en él_ piensa con desprecio y los tentáculos le arroja al piso sin tacto _No va a cambiar. No va ser diferente. Él no hará nada que no sea matarse a sí mismo o a los demás. Iiggins y Jessca no están seguros a su lado_ mira sin compasión a Elvis, tirado en el piso y esforzándose por respirar de nuevo _Tiene que aprender, le guste o no _—Tienes suerte Elvis. Mucha—

Él nombrado lo mira sofocado y casi aturdido —¿E-eh?—

—Yo no mato Irkes y estas aun lejos de ser una basura— le habla con calma, generando una gran cantidad de energía en sus pinzas, que empieza a extenderse más y más, hasta el codo. De repente los brazos de Dib parecen estar en llamas danzantes. Pero no es fuego. Es energía.

Pura y mortal energía.

Elvis no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarlo paralizado.

—Pero debes aprender sobre las consecuencias que tus errores generan— un tentáculo nace de cada pinza, ambos se agitan con fuerza y de un movimiento fugaz se _pegan_ al PAK de Elvis, que no puede hacer otra cosa que gritar por la terrible descarga que está recibiendo.

Pero no es el dolor en lo que Dib está interesado. Necesita que el PAK este ocupado con el dolor y la reparación del cuerpo. Es en esos momentos cuando su guardia está más vulnerable. Es el mejor momento para que los nano-bots entren… y hagan la modificación que quiere hacer.

Los tentáculos sueltan al una vez Invasor y regresan al lado de su creador.

—Bien, con eso es suficiente— Dib lo pasa de largo —Sé que puedes ponerte de pie Elvis, así que no olvides la tarea que se te a encomendado. Tienes que escoltarme, así que camina—

—Aug ¿Q-qué rayos me hiciste?— escucha la voz nerviosa de su escolta.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Dib se hace el desentendido, más por lo molesto que está.

—¡No mientas!— Elvis lo alcanza rápidamente, se le ve algo aporreado, pero nada que su PAK no vaya a arreglar en un par de minutos —¡Tú eres un Invasor sin título oficial! ¡Actúas como uno, piensas cómo y por Irk, yo sé lo que pasa cuando enfureces a un Invasor! ¿Qué rayos me hiciste?— inquiere bastante asustado de la respuesta.

Dib ni le miró —Los cambios son buenos. Aprendes de ellos, te guste o no—

El Irken de parche lo miró pálido —¡LO SABÍA! ¡LE HICISTE ALGO A MI PAK! ¡ERES HORRIBLE!—

—E escuchado eso antes— Dib lo mira sobre el hombro —Pero créeme que tienes suerte de no ser un alíen. Normalmente a ellos los parto a la mitad ¿O es acaso que quieres que te trate como a uno de ellos? Puedo esforzarme si tanto deseas—

Elvis negó frenético.

—Bien— asintió el más alto —¿Dónde es la fiesta en todo caso?—

—En la explanada seis mil doscientos tres que está más adelante. Pero nosotros subiremos primero al segundo nivel, dónde están los Palcos de Elites y dónde se puede ver la Selección—

Dib lo miró confundido.

—No entiendes porque nunca habías venido. La Explanada está dividida en dos niveles internos, en el superior es la fiesta y es dónde los Elites ya establecidos esperamos a los nuevos— explica —En esta ocasión hay veinticinco nuevos Elites, ellos son escoltados por Sarra y Grechel al nivel inferior, dónde Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran los esperan para la Selección—

—¿Gazlord y Membran seleccionan Elites? Pero ya son Elites ¿Para qué seleccionarlos de nuevo?—

—No entiendes— niega Elvis —Me refiero a seleccionar a Elites de alta unidad que servirán a _nuestra causa_, no a los Elites de baja unidad ¿Ya olvidaste a la INS? No podemos confiar en ninguno que no tenga la unidad adecuada— doblan un pasillo y continua explicando —Los nuevos de alta unidad pasan primero, _obviamente._ El resto de Elites entra después— remarca —Ya sabes del scanner de onda baja de Elite Membran ¿Verdad?—

—Sí—

—Bueno, esa cosa entra en tú PAK de alguna manera que no me preguntes como lo hace y le dice a Elite Membran quien es _suyo_ y quien _es _de Elite Gazlord—

Dib se para en seco —¿Me estás diciendo que esta _Selección_ es para que Gazlord y Membran se dividan propiedades?—

—Claro ¿Para qué otra cosa sería?—

El más alto torció el gesto sin querer. Acababa de ser golpeado por una nueva recapitulación que no había pensado antes —Por curiosidad y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿Los que se vuelven _propiedad_ de Membran son Científicos que van a trabajar con él aquí en la Inmensa, verdad?—

—Obvio—

—Y para dividir a su_ propiedad_ del resto de Científicos en el Imperio, ellos no llevan cuello alto, aunque sea reglamentario, como Grechel y Kiif ¿Cierto?—

—Así es—

Dib tragó el aliento con temor —Y los que son propiedad de Gazlord…—

—Usamos el uniforme violeta azulado de Zona Activa, aunque sean asignados a Zonas Inactivas ¿Porqué preguntas lo obvio?—

—¡Porque yo no tuve un uniforme violeta azulado jamás! ¡Él mío era del verde militar reglamentario!— espeta furioso y en parte horrorizado ¡Por eso Gazlord lo obligaba a usar ese estúpido uniforme violeta azulado y no el verde que había usado desde el principio! _¡Gazlord me estuvo etiquetando como su propiedad desde el principio y nunca lo supe hasta hoy! ¡Ese maldito bastardo!_

—¿Qué tú uniforme era verd-? Aaah— Elvis sonríe con calma —Es que se suponía que _tú_ te ibas a morir en Nave Prima como el resto. Además entonces eras muy feo y asquerosamente horrible. Por eso Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran acordaron mandarte directamente con los Terribles Más Altos, para fastidiarlos un rato y de paso deshacerse de ti— ríe un poco —¿Lo que son las cosas, verdad? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un Irken tan repulsivo como tú iba a tener talento y que sería un snexy disfrazado?—

Dib lo miró bastante feo, pero una nueva duda salto de sus recuerdos —Espera, si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué hay tantos Elites de Zonas Inactivas con uniforme verde? ¿Qué no entonces todos deberían ser violeta azulado?—

Elvis ríe de nuevo —Tú de plano no captas ¿Verdad? Ya sabes que ser de alta unidad no es igual a ser inteligente o fuerte ¿No?—

—Si, me consta— gruñe Dib.

—Bueno, por eso, antes de ser invitados a la Fiesta, cada Irken que ha sido registrado en el sistema como futuro Elite o en su caso, los que crecen con atraso y acceden al rango mucho después, como tú— lo señala —Son entrevistados directamente por Sarra y Grechel. Ellas son las que deciden si son dignos de venir a La Selección—

Dib lo mira confundido —Conmigo nunca vinieron—

—¿Estás loco?— Elvis le sonríe con bastante socarronería —¡Estabas en Ka-cka! ¿Quién en su sano PAK iría a ese apestoso lugar de excremento Vortiano?—

El más alto se cruza de brazos molesto —_Bien_— suelta con veneno —_Obviamente_ todos querían verme muerto desde mucho antes, gracias por aclararlo—

—Cuando quieras ¿Alguna otra duda?—

_Me gustaría saber cómo rayos me hice de tanto enemigo_ niega cansado —Si, creo— suspira y retoman el paso —Entonces está selección es para ver quienes se quedarán al servicio de Membran y Gazlord—

—Si—

—El resto de los Elites de baja unidad y los de alta unidad que no pasaron la aprobación de Grechel y Sarra entrarán después—

—Cuando los nuevos ya estén vestidos propiamente con sus nuevos uniformes, si—

—Bien— Dib se frota el cuello —¿Y qué rayos haces en esta fiesta? Mencionaste algo de mesas—

—¡Pero claro que hay mesas!— suelta Elvis, casi ofendido —La fiesta se divide en mesas para Soldados: ahí están por lo general Torke, Viter y Rodd; mesas para Científicos y Comunicadores: dónde encuentras a ese tonto de Kiif y claro, mesas para Invasores— irgue el pecho con orgullo —Yo me siento ahí—

—¿Y dónde se sientan Gazlord y Membran?— pregunta el más alto sin mucho interés, observando que casi llegan a la entrada.

—Tienen sus lugares especiales dónde pueden verlo todo. Sarra y Grechel están siempre con ellos—

—¿Y los Terribles Más Altos no vienen a estas fiestas?—

—Claro que vienen, pero como hay maratón del Show de Marionetas, cancelaron desde ayer—

—Vaya—

DING las compuertas de la explanada seis mil doscientos tres abrieron apenas ellos llegaron. Dib apreció el enorme interior. Estaba decorado sin duda con lo mejor de lo mejor y resaltaba en cada especio lo importante que era ese lugar y que por lo mismo, no cualquiera entraba ahí.

La planta baja parecía una gran pista de baile. El segundo nivel, que se conecta al inferior por dos escaleras laterales, era aun un misterio, pero podía ver a Torke asomándose y saludándolos. Casi de inmediato aparecieron los rostros de Viter y Rodd, seguidos de Jessca, Iiginns, Man, Fary, Des y Kiif. Todos lo saludaron.

Dib les regreso el gesto y miró a Elvis —No mentiste, están vivos— le palmeó la espalda —Me da gusto— ríe divertido —Por que planeaba arrancarte la cabeza, pero ya no es necesario—

—Es broma ¿Verdad?—

—No—

Elvis se apartó de él.

—Ya era hora de que llegarán— se escucha una voz molesta. Dib mira sin sorpresa a Gazlord y Membran, están más adelante, casi en medio de todo (no los notó antes por andar con la decoración).

—Hola— saludo el ojivioleta, sintiendo una urgencia increíble por golpear a Gazlord por atreverse a considerarlo como de su propiedad _Pero algún día me las voy a cobrar todas juntas, maldito bastardo hijo de la _—La decoración es increíble. Nunca vi nada igual— sonríe tan natural que le duele mantenerla.

—Por supuesto que lo es— Membran lo mira como si fuera idiota —Yo me encargo de cada detalle. No es increíble, es _perfectamente_ increíble— remarca.

Dib no quiere más problemas —Si, tienes razón— sonríe lo mas hipócrita que puede —Bueno, nosotros subimos ahora. Sarra y Grechel ya están por llegar, así que mucha suerte con La Selección Membran— y se encaminó a las escaleras en el acto. No tenía que soportarlos más tiempo si podía evitarlo. Elvis no se quedó atrás tampoco, apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

Subieron las escaleras y los demás fueron a su encuentro. Pero apenas iban a hablar para saludarse entre ellos, las compuertas se abrieron de nuevo y Grechel entró, seguida de Sarra y con una hilera de varios Irkens de alta unidad (que miraban a su alrededor con sorpresa y asombro).

—¡La Selección ya va a comenzar!— sonrió Torke acercándose a la orilla para ver mejor —Veamos cuantos se quedan con nosotros—

—Ojalá sean más Científicos— se escuchó la voz de Kiif al fondo.

—Vamos a ver Elite Di-bug— sonrió Jessca, jalando al más alto del brazo para ver mejor. Dib le sonrió y se dejó hacer.

Desde arriba todo se aprecia perfecto. Grechel y Sarra dejaron la fila y se colocaron al lado de su respectivo Comandante. Los nuevos Elites se quedaron estáticos en la fila, mirando expectantes a los más altos.

—Identifícate, Irken Elite— pidió Membran con calma.

La primera hembra en la fila dio un paso al frente y dio un saludo militar —¡Soldado Yasha-dtrancy, señor!—

Dib no tenía que ver a Gazlord, estaba seguro de que sonreía en esos momentos. El primer Irken en la fila era _suyo…_ y así fue. Membran guardó silencio un poco y después habló con calma —Muy bien, por favor toma tú lugar después de la Teniente Coronel Soldado Elite Sarra—

—¡Si, señor!— contesto la Soldado y obedeció inmediatamente.

Dib observó que Jessca, Iiggins y el resto que le acompañaba, estaban muy emocionados por lo que estaban viendo.

Él se preguntaba si no estaba observando el principio del fin.

_¿Pero que no es esta la mejor estrategia?_ Piensa sombrío _¿No es mejor dividir para conquistar?_

…

…

…


	29. LA INMENSA Y DIB MEMBRANA

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Perdón por la larga espera, pero al fin lo pude terminar.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

La Selección terminó sin problema alguno (Dib no prestó en realidad mucha atención, estaba más preocupado de si vería a Zim o al Soldado de blanco de nuevo). Sarra llevó a las nuevas _propiedades_ de Gazlord a una compuerta que estaba a la derecha, casi al fondo. Grechel encaminó a las _ propiedades _ de Membran a la izquierda, hacia una compuerta que estaba menos atrás.

—¿Van a cambiarse con los nuevos uniformes?— preguntó Dib, a nadie en especial.

—Si, amigo— respondió Kiif mirándolo —Subirán en unos momentos más y después de ellos entraran el resto de los Elites de baja unidad y los de alta unidad que no fueron aprobados al principio; eso incluye a los ya estipulados desde antes—

—Ya veo— el más alto miro a su alrededor. Había demasiadas mesas, con asientos contados para ocho Irkens por cada una de ellas. El segundo nivel a pesar de ser un poco más corto que el inferior, no dejaba de ser ENORME. La misma fina decoración lo llenaba por completo, pero distinguía juegos de luces en el techo, un GRAN escenario de Karaoke casi al fondo y varias mesas llenas de snacks, y no cualquier clase de snacks. Podía ver lo mejor de lo mejor ahí… eso y varias estatuas de los Terribles Más Altos decorándolas, hechas de nachos y queso. Además no sólo estaban las mesas, sino en un rico más apartado, había cientos de pequeñas salas circulares (como privados), con mesas bajas y ya casi al final del extremo, había un apartado con enormes ventanas, que mostraban el espacio (Dib sin duda iba a ir ahí).

Y al final, pero no menos importante, se apreciaban un espacio de mayor relevancia. Constaba de dos niveles contrastaba cruelmente con respecto a su alrededor. La plataforma de dos niveles era más alta y mucho más finamente decorada. Un Superior, donde dos asientos de apariencia realmente cómoda, se alzaban imponentes sobre todo el Salón (no podrían ser otros más que los lugares privilegiados para los Terribles Más Altos) y el segundo, dónde dos lugares menos llamativos a los primeros, pero de una relevancia igualmente a considerar por su aspecto (esos debían ser los lugares para ambos Comandantes), eran rodeados por una amplia y lujosamente decorada, mesa levitadora.

—¿Y qué hacen en esta clase de fiestas?— pregunta Dib a Jessca.

El nombrado se sonroja apenado —Lo siento. No lo sé. Esta es la primera vez que vengo—

Dib lo mira confundido —¿De verdad? ¿También es tú primera vez?— se gira a Iiggins y su grupo —Sin duda ustedes ya han venido antes ¿No?—

—No, lo siento— niega Man —Es la primera vez que venimos—

—Las fiestas anteriores no eran obligatorias— interviene Des con calma —Así que nunca asistimos—

—Perdón, pero normalmente estamos muy ocupados— añade Fary.

—¿Estaban muy ocupados? Ah, es verdad— Dib sonríe curioso —Cómo la ultima vez no pudimos hablar mucho, no pude preguntarles ¿A que se dedican ahora? Todos son bastante altos, seguro ocupan puestos importantes—

Man le da un codazo a Iiggins —¡Pruebas de Invasor!— suelta más alto de lo que quizás esperaba, porque se corrigió de inmediato (mientras fulminaba a su compañera molesto) —Q-quiero decir que somos Suboficiales Mayores de Ingreso y Selección. N-nos encargados de las Pruebas de Invasor en Hobo Trece la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también apoyamos en Ruina Inevitable II ocasionalmente. Así que venimos a la Inmensa una vez al mes con Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord para la planeación general en las Invasiones—

Dib miró a los cuatro impresionado —¿Suboficiales Mayores de Ingreso y Selección? ¡Wow!— sonrió ampliamente —¡Eso es increíble!—

—Además— sonrió Man, empujando un poco al frente a su compañero —Todos tenemos un grado de Invasor en Mental PAK, pero Iiggins sacó la puntuación más alta de nosotros—

—Impresionante— sonrió Dib —Sin duda ustedes han avanzado mucho. Especialmente tú Iiggins, apenas y te reconozco de antes en Hobo Trece—

—G-gracias— dijo Iiggins, bajando la mirada apenado.

Man se vio esplendida. Des y Fary estaban muy conformes.

—Elite Di-bug— Jessca tomó al más alto del brazo y señalo a Iiggins —¿Usted lo conoce?—

—Si— sonrió Dib —Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary trabajaron conmigo en Hobo Trece. Entonces los cinco éramos Pilotos Comunicadores en las Pruebas para Invasor— entonces recuerda algo —Es verdad, Jessca, me dijiste que aprobaste tu examen de Físico PAK en ocho ocasiones ¿Cierto? Tuviste que hacer las pruebas en Hobo Trece entonces—

—Si—

—Me imagino entonces que ustedes se han tratado antes—

—Ocasionalmente— interviene Iiggins molesto.

—No por gusto— añade Jessca, cerrando aun más su agarre sobre el brazo del más alto —Solo me interrumpía haciendo preguntas tontas cada vez que iba a hacer mi examen—

—_Jessca_— lo previene Dib serio —No se habla de esa forma a los demás. No me-—

—Ya sé, ya sé— suelta él una vez miembro de Nave Prima molesto, sujetando posesivamente aun más el brazo de Dib —Soldados y Comunicadores no deben pelear. Todos debemos trabajar juntos para sobrevivir, eso es lo que Elite Di-bug siempre nos enseñaba en Nave Prima— mira con recelo a Iiggins —Pero él no me agrada— mira a Man —Ni ella. Especialmente ella— la fulmina —Es una descarada—

—¡Te voy a patear el trasero justo aquí y-SUÉLTENME!— Man casi se le va encima a Jessca, de no ser porque Des y Fary la cogieron a tiempo. Iiggins hasta se le puso enfrente para detenerla —¡Man cálmate, no hagas esto aquí!—

—¡Quítate de mi camino Iiggins! ¡Y ustedes dos suéltenme! ¡Nadie me va a insultar en mi cara y se va a ir así nada más! ¡Además ya le tengo ganas a ese enano bastardo hijo de Vorth!— señala furiosa a Jessca —¡Ni creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste en mi prueba de Físico PAK!—

Él aludido se irgue ofendido —¡Yo no hice nada que no fuera obvio!—

—¡TÚ ME HICISTE TRAMPA!—

—¡YO NO TE HICE TRAMPA! ¡LA PRUEBA DE FÍSICO PAK ES UNA GUERRA DE SUPERVIVENCIA PARA TODOS! ¡SI NO LA APROBASTE FUE POR TI MISMA!—

—¿QUÉ FALLE POR MI MISMA? ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! ¡YO IBA MUY BIEN HASTA QUE APARECISTE TÚ!—

Jessca se sonríe con veneno puro —¿Qué, acaso esperabas que tuviera condescendencia sólo porque eres una Científico?—

—Entonces ella es en verdad boba— ríe Torke. Y no es el único —Eso es lo que pasa cuando una debilucha intenta hacerla de Soldado— apoya Rodd, riendo de la misma manera tan desagradable.

—Sí, esas pequeñas basuras siempre se ponen a llorar de su estúpida perdición— anima Viter —Solo los Soldados deberían hacer el Físico PAK—

—Sí— interviene Jessca malicioso —Solo un Soldado comprende lo que es el dolor de verdad— fulmina a la hembra de ojos rosas con desprecio —Los Científicos sólo saben sentarse y hablar. Son todo PAK y nada de cuerpo—

Man se aprecia mortalmente peligrosa, pero es Iiggins quien habla —Ser PAK es mucho mejor que ser un grandísimo estúpido sin un mega de utilidad— le espeta a Jessca, mirándolo como si fuera un Vortiano —Pero que rayos va a saber un DEFECTO como tú—

—Es verdad— interviene Kiif con ponzoña, mirando a Jessca y al resto de los Soldados —Aquí sólo hay Defectos. Sólo Basura—

—¡Cómo te atreves!— Torke se lanza sobre Kiif (Dib iba a detenerlos de ya), pero sin esperarlo, el Irken musculoso apenas y evita una hábil patada que casi le da de lleno en la cara. Mira con rabia iracunda que fue Man quien se le puso en el camino.

Dib apenas y puede creerlo.

—Tal vez fracase en mi examen de Físico PAK— le espeta ella furiosa al Teniente Coronel —Pero créame Elite Torke, primero me vuelvo un Defecto antes de permitirle lastimar a uno de los _nuestros_—

Torke embraveció y se le fue encima. La atacó con una patada, pero Man la bloqueo sin problemas, tomo su cara con las pinzas y estrello el rostro del más alto en su rodilla, al tiempo que evitaba un puñetazo de Rodd, que le atacó por la espalda. Y él segundo musculoso iba a darle otro golpe, mejor acertado al anterior, pero alguien le sujeto el brazo con fuerza para evitarlo —Dos contra uno es muy injusto— lo fulminó Des rabioso y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que sacó a Rodd de balance. Dib perdió el aliento.

—Yo no hago mi examen Físico PAK aun, pero me gusta jactarme de mi buena habilidad— habló Des, evitando una patada de Rodd, que tenía un labio partido —¿Quiere ponerla aprueba?—

—¡VOY A MATARTE!— rugió el segundo musculoso y se abalanzó sobre él. Viter no se quedó atrás más tiempo. Dib vió perfectamente cómo el más delgado de los Soldados se movió para intervenir, pero fue Fary quien se le puso en el camino —¿A dónde cree que va usted Elite Viter?— le siseó con veneno, al tiempo que activaba en sus guantes las tan conocidas centellas eléctricas —Si tanto quiere intervenir, estoy más que dispuesto a ser su oponente—

_Wow, Membran ya hasta les dio de sus armas_ pensó Dib mudo. Estaba literalmente sin aliento. Man estaba peleando con Torke, Des con Rodd, Fary contra Viter y por las miradas que se estaban lanzando Iiggins y Jessca, en cualquier momento se iban el uno contra el otro.

Y la verdad no sabía cómo rayos todo eso estaba pasando. El We-er, es decir él Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary que recordaba tenían más pinta de Comunicadores que de Soldados ¿Cómo rayos gama se convirtieron en Científicos Comunicadores con un nivel bastante aceptable de Soldado? ¿CÓMO RAYOS A MEMBRAN LE PUDO GUSTAR ESE LADO TAN SALVAJE EN ELLOS, SI SIEMPRE SE LA PASA DICIENDO QUE LOS SOLDADOS Y SIMILARES SON BASURA?

_Al parecer está ampliando sus gustos_ pensó incrédulo, mirando la decoración _Después de todo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que Membran tenía un grado supremo en decoración interior para fiestas y eventos sociales, me hubiera tirado al piso de la risa… aunque tiene sentido. Está obsesionados con las freidoras y las marionetas_ pausa de realización _¿Cómo alguien que organiza eventos sociales puede te-¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO!_ Se grita recordando que DEBIÓ intervenir desde hace buen rato, no quedarse parado como idiota sin hacer nada.

Dib extiende a sus nano-bots, convirtiéndolos en fuertes tentáculos para coger a todos de la cintura y separar a Científicos de Soldados.

—¡EY! ¡DI-BUG, BÁJAME!— demandó Torke, furioso con un labio partido y mirando a Man con ganas asesinas —¡VOY A ENSEÑARLE A ESA MALDITA RATA DE BLORCH CON QUIEN SE A METIDO!—

Si Man lo escuchó ni en cuenta —¡WOA! ¿Q-Q-QUÉ ES ESTO?— chilla sorprendida y aterrada, sujetando el tentáculo invisible que rodea su cintura con la fuerza necesaria para sujetar, no para dañar.

Y no es la única pasmada.

Des mira el medio de su cuerpo, dónde la bata de laboratorio se arruga visiblemente por algo que no puede ver —¡POR IRK!— chilla palpando el tentáculo que le rodea —¿E-ESTO ES TUYO?— mira al más alto sin aliento, casi pálido —¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS ES DI-BUG?—

Fary no está mejor —¡E-E-ES METAL, PUEDO TOCAR QUE ES METAL PERO NO PUEDO VERLO!— toca sin miramiento alguno todo lo que puede —¡AQUÍ HAY UNA PUNTA, UNA PUNTA!—

—¡ES UN TENTÁCULO!— añade Man, sonriendo algo desquiciada —¡SON TENTÁCULOS!—

—¡Y VARIOS DE ELLOS!— apoya Des, mirando a los tres Soldados con los que antes peleaban, suspendidos en el aire al igual que ellos mismos —¡ES INCREÍBLE!— ríe entre sorprendido y confundido.

—Sorprendente— añade Iiggins, mirando a Dib fijo y sin aliento.

Él más alto simplemente se sonroja de verde oscuro con fuerza. Y no de gusto. Sino por su estupidez.

_¡Ahora van a empezar con las preguntas!_ Piensa avergonzado de sí mismo _¡Es que sólo a mí se me ocurre mostrar a mis nano-bots de esta forma tan abierta sólo porque ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo! ¡Vengo de cuidarlos con gran esmero y termino metiendo la bota a todo lo que da! ¡No puedo dejar que Membran se dé cuenta!_

—¿Tentáculos de metal?—

_Oh, mierda._

Dib se gira con la mejor cara de calma que puede fingir, sólo para ver a Gazlord y Membran al pie de las escaleras, caminando hacia ellos.

—¿Cuáles tentáculos de metal?— inquiere Membran, mirando los seis cuerpos flotando en el aire —Yo no veo nada, pero si— juega con sus pinzas —Puedo apreciar que algo les sujeta por la cintura— comenta interesado. Y no es él único. Gazlord también se aprecia bastante interesado en la respuesta que puedan obtener, no deja de mirar a sus Soldados con detenimiento.

Dib por su lado trabaja a todo su PAK para inventarse algo realmente bueno. Urgentemente.

_¡Oh, Irk, ayúdame! ¡Porque no tengo de otra que apelar a sus malditos egos de nuevo! _—No es nada en realidad— sonríe el ojivioleta, con la mejor de sus falsedades —Sólo algo que hace mucho no pruebo en su modo inofensivo— miente, al tiempo que baja a todos con calma y deshace los tentáculos para regresar a sus nano-bots sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Eso fue increíble Di-bug!— Man se fue sobre él casi en el acto. Des y Fary igual.

—¡Eso fue realmente único! ¡Era metal sin duda! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—

—¡Sorprendente de verdad! ¿Tú creaste ese invento?—

—Bueno, en realidad no es la gran cosa— Dib sonríe nervioso. No sabe cómo rayos va a salir de este nuevo problema —En realidad so-¿M?— se gira al sentir como alguien le jala un poco de la falsa tela de los nano-bots. Es Iiggins.

—Fue realmente increíble— le sonríe con timidez.

El más alto le regresa el buen gesto —Muchas gracias, pero de verdad que no ha sido nada— asegura, e Iiggins se sonroja con fuerza —Pero en realidad él más sorprendido soy yo— Dib cambia el tema bruscamente apropósito —¡Man, Des, no sabía que pudieran pelear de esa forma!—

Ambos nombrados se sonrojan —B-bueno, no es nada en realidad— sonríe Des apenado.

—No somos muy fuertes aun, pero tú entiendes— sonríe Man con calma —Hobo Trece está lleno de Invasores… hay que saberse defender de ellos— añade sombríamente —Especialmente de cierta enana llamada _Kes_— resalta con desprecio.

—¿Kes?— Dib ahora si que a sido tomado por sorpresa —¿Te preparaste tanto por Kes? ¿Qué te hizo?—

—¡La pregunta es que no me hizo!— suelta Man furiosa —¡Desde que éramos los Pilotos Comunicadores asignados a su Unidad ya la traía con migo! ¡Qué se largara a ser Invasora antes de tiempo fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado!— resopla furiosa —La verdad aun tengo que agradecerte por ser su Piloto Comunicador. Sin ti ella hubiera tenido que esperar más y ya sabes cómo se la agarraba con todos—

—Oh, sí— a Dib le regresan muy malos recuerdos —Varias veces amenazó con sacarme los ojos— hace un mal gesto —¿Sigue tan gritona e histérica cómo siempre?—

—Peor— lo mira Man incrédula —Su maldito ego está a todo lo que da desde que batió el record de Tenn al invadir ochenta y cinco planetas en su primera semana de servicio— se cruza de brazos —Y no sólo eso, ahora hasta es la favorita de Skoodge y Tenn. Todos la tienen en alta estima, incluso los Terribles Más Altos la felicitaron recientemente al aumentar tres unidades en su minúscula altura—

Ahora Dib estaba preocupado —Dime que ella no va a venir a la fiesta, por favor—

—¡Bueno, bueno, pueden seguir esta agradable charla después!— intervino Membran jovial, colocándose entre Man y Dib —Los nuevos están por terminar de arreglarse y hay ciertas cosas que Gazlord y yo tenemos que hablar con Di-bug— y dejó caer amistosamente su pinza sobre el hombro del ojivioleta —Vamos, la fiesta está por comenzar y el tiempo apremia— añade divertido, cerrando con fuerza las tres pinzas sobre el hombro de Dib —_Síguenos_— habló con calma, pero de sus ojos emanaba veneno.

—Eh, sí, claro—

—Enseguida regresamos— anuncia el Comandante de Inteligencia a _sus_ Científicos y literalmente jala al de menor unidad del hombro.

—Nada de travesuras mientras yo no estoy— advierte Gazlord a _su_ grupo, dónde todos asienten con obediencia.

Dib sólo quiere saber qué rayos está pasando _Membran no parece de muy buen humor_ realiza al ver como lo sujeta con fuerza del hombro _No es novedad, pero ahora tengo que lidiar con su rabieta_ suspira cansado, observando como Gazlord ya les ha dado alcance _Me pregunto si tengo que cuidarme de ambos o sólo de Membran._

Caminaron hasta una habitación detrás de la plataforma de dos niveles, que albergaba los asientos privilegiados para los actuales líderes y Comandantes.

Dib no tenía un buen presentimiento de eso. Y no se equivoco. Cuando la compuerta abrió, Membran lo empujó dentro sin tacto. El DING de la entrada al cerrar hizo estallar una bomba de rabia sobre él.

—¡ESTÁS OCULTANDO INFORMACIÓN DE NUEVO!—

Dib entendió que debía darle prioridad a la rabieta del Científico —¿Te refieres a lo que acabo de hacer?—

—¿A QUÉ MÁS ME VOY A REFERIR GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO?—

_Esto es una estrategia arriesgada, pero no hay mucho de dónde escoger por el momento_ —Bueno, si tanto quieres— sonríe Dib con gentileza —Puedes tocarlos y darme tú opinión— genera un tentáculo invisible de nano-bots y toca con él, la pinza de Membran **—¿QUÉ RAYOS ACABA DE TOCARME?—** espeta el más alto, desagradablemente sorprendido.

Dib rueda los ojos —El tentáculo por el que tanto tenías curiosidad ¿No es eso lo que querías? Tómalo con calma. No voy a lastimarte, lo tengo en su modo seguro— miente y vuelve a tocar con la punta de los nano-bots la pinza de Membran. Quien no vacila de nuevo y la cierra en sus tres pinzas con fuerza, como si fuera el cuello de alguien que acaba de agredirlo.

—Mmmm— murmura el Científico más alto, ahora usando ambas pinzas para tocar el tentáculo que no puede ver —_Ciencia Real…_— proclama por lo bajo y sigue ansiosamente el camino que la extremidad le provee.

—Ya habías usado esas cosas antes— interviene Gazlord, señalando a Membran, que sigue con apremio el invisible camino —Pensaba que eran una habilidad especial _**¡Pero obviamente puedes usarlos libremente! **_**¿Por qué rayos no nos has informado de esto grandísimo imbécil?**—

Dib sonríe amable _Porque no les importa_ —Simple, yo siempre dejo lo mejor para-WA! ¡NO ABRAS MI PAK MEMBRAN!—

—¡EL TENTÁCULO NACE DE TÚ PAK! ¡DEMANDO CONOCER EL INTERIOR QUE RESGUARDA SU SECRETO!— ordena el Comandante de Inteligencia, forzando lo mejor que puede la escotilla primaria del PAK.

—¡DEJA ESO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUÉ QUIERES ES METERTE EN MI PAK Y DAÑAR MI INFORMACIÓN!—

—**¡CLARO QUE QUIERO HACER ESO, ESTÚPIDO!** ¡PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SER METÓDICO! ¡QUIERO VER COMO GENERAS ESOS TENTÁCULOS! ¡ABRE AHORA MISMO!—

—¡QUE NO QUIERO, DEJA MI PAK!—

—**¡ABRE!—**

—¡QUE NO!—

—**¡QUE ABRAS!—**

—¡QUE NO QUIERO! ¡UN **NO**, ES **NO**, MEMBRAN!—

—**¿TE ATREVES A DARME ORDENES?—**

—¡YO NO TE DOY NINGUNA ORDEN, SÓLO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO VOY A ABRIR MI PAK! ¡YA SABES BASTANTE DE MIS INVENTOS COMO PARA QUE APARTE QUIERAS QUE TE DIGA SOBRE MIS TENTÁCULOS! ¡DÉJAME ALGO DE LA POCA DIGNIDAD QUE ME QUEDA!—

Y contrario a lo que Dib hubiera esperado, Membran de hecho lo soltó. El ojivioleta no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo confundido.

El más alto se apreciaba sin expresión—¿Tus inventos son parte de tú dignidad?— pregunta casi sin aliento —¿Es eso verdad?—

—Eh, si, obvio— Dib parpadea confundido. En realidad perturbado —No sólo mi fuerza me ha llevado a ser fuerte. Mis inventos son gran merito de eso. Son todo para mí— y se aleja discretamente dos pasos.

—Claro, es obvio— asiente Membran, con una calma fuera de málica tan irreal en él, que al ojivioleta le da un escalofrío —Es completamente normal para un Científico—

_No entiendo nada_ piensa el único de menor unidad _Pero ya no se ve molesto. Quizás ya se le pasó la rabie_—¡WUA!— gime sorprendido, sintiendo como lo giran con fuerza, sólo para quedar ante los ojos ámbar de Gazlord _Oh rayos._

—No es por _esto_ que te hemos traído a hablar aquí— le gruñe rabioso y mira a su igual molesto —Guarda un poco de tú compostura como alto, Membran—

—Déjame en paz— se cruza de brazos ofendido.

Dib se lo piensa al menos mil veces antes de hablar —¿Qué quieren decirme?—

El Soldado lo suelta bruscamente —La fiesta de hoy, es una fiesta de Elites. Todos los que asistirán son Elites de todas las unidades de altura y de todos los niveles en la Armada o de los Laboratorios— lo fulmina con un peligro descomunal destellando en sus ojos ámbar —Más te vale no hacer nada que pueda hacernos quedar en vergüenza. Sarra y los demás pueden haberse acostumbrado a tú maldita actitud deficiente, insurrecta, malditamente irritante, descarada, desagradable, insulsa—

—No estás de buen humor ¿Eh?—

—**¡AUN NO TERMINO DE CRITICARTE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME DE NUEVO O VOY A ARRANCARTE ESA LENGUA QUE TANTO TE GUSTA USAR!—**

Dib comprendió que Gazlord no estaba de humor para ser tentado, en su ya en sí, mal humor. Era mejor darle por su lado y callarse la boca. Y eso hizo.

El más alto estrechó la mirada furioso, pero capto inmediatamente que el Irken frente a él ya no iba a abrir la boca a menos que fuera necesario o le fuera requerido.

Dib podría estar loco. Pero no _defecto_.

—Bien— sisea Gazlord con peligro venenoso —Cómo estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido— lo fulmina con desprecio —Está fiesta no es una fiesta. ES LA fiesta ¿Comprendes?—

_Comprendo porque hablamos el mismo idioma Irken maldito zoquete prepotente._

—No quiero ninguna de tus actitudes estúpidas. No quiero ningún desplante. No quiero NADA que pueda hacer a Membran o a mí, quedar en vergüenza ante toda la maldita Elite del Imperio— lo mira fijo como si quisiera arrancarle a la cabeza —No me importa si son Elites de baja o alta unidad. Útiles o Inútiles. Imbéciles o Genios— el veneno letal de su mirada ámbar parece brillar como un sol —No quiero que hagas algo que me haga ver como estúpido. No quiero nada que haga ver a Membran como idiota. No harás nada de eso. No pensaras en hacer nada de eso. **No. Harás. Nada. De. Eso. ¿Entendido?—**

Dib lo miró fijamente con calma —Esta bien—

—_Bien_— siseó Gazlord —Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, mi nuevo grupo está listo— observa a Membran —¿El tuyo?—

—También. Grechel me informa que ya todos se están presentando mutuamente afuera— asiente el Científico y fija su pesada mirada en el de baja unidad —Esta es una fiesta realmente especial ¿Entiendes Di-bug? Al fin estoy ampliando mi grupo como quiero. Sólo tengo lo que es _perfecto_— las puntas de sus pinzas juegan entre ellas con fuerza —No sólo vas a ver a los anteriores Elites de alta unidad que trabajan en mis Laboratorios aparte de Grechel y Kiif. Estos nuevos aditivos a mi grupo son en verdad especializados. Cinco nuevos miembros entre ellos son mis favoritos. Ya conociste a Iiggins, Fary, Des y Man; obviamente. Pero el quinto lo conocerás hoy. Él ha tenido un progreso muy interesante, solía ser una basura común antes, pero ha avanzado rápidamente en poco tiempo. Logró un rango de Invasor en Mental PAK en Hobo Trece hace tres semanas. Algo que no se logra fácilmente ahora que Iiggins y su grupo han tomado el control. Un merito extraordinario para alguien que solía ser un grandísimo estúpido— lo mira con desprecio iracundo —Quiero dejar una buena impresión de nuestro poder y encaminarlo por el _camino correcto de mi CIENCIA REAL. _No lo arruines con tú maldita deficiencia como de costumbre—

—Claro. No hare nada tonto— Dib entiende que no sólo es Gazlord quien no está de buen humor. Membran parece también agresivo ante la idea de verse en ridículo _O mejor dicho, no quieren que YO los deje en ridículo. Como si hubiera sido mi maldita idea quedarme aquí. _

—Bien. El tema a quedado finalizado. Vámonos— ordena Gazlord, seguido inmediatamente de su igual. Dib les cierra la marcha con bastante indignación.

_Juro que ya me hubiera largado de no ser por estúpido. Si no hubiera caído en la treta de Tenn y Skoodge, yo sería libre de estos adictos a la violencia en mi contra_ DING las compuertas abrieron y todos salieron de nuevo al área de la fiesta.

Dib no podía estar menos emocionado. Había sido engañado por Ten y Skoodge para quedarse. Gazlord y Membran no lo habían dejado ir… Zim había reaparecido de su aparente muerte y no había regresado sólo; un maldito Irken-Soldado con ojos de galaxias y uniforme blanco vino con él.

Y sólo para mejor todo, tenía que ir a Judgementia a lo que sería sin duda su posible muerte.

_Rayos ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

—¡Elite Membran!—

—¡Elite Gazlord!—

Dib alzó la mirada. Grechel y Sarra caminaban hacia ellos a paso veloz. Se apreciaban muy contentas… y algo sorprendidas.

—Ah, Grechel ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que haciendo un completo comportamiento socialmente aceptable—

La aludida sonrió esplendida —Por supuesto Elite Membran. Todos están emocionados, pero obviamente con la completa cortesía que representa el lugar dónde están— miró al ojivioleta sin dejar de sonreír —Elite Di-bug espero que disfrute la fiesta. Sé que no ha venido antes, pero la encontrará realmente adecuada—

Dib no supo como rayos tomar eso —Vaya, eso suena bien— sonrió amable y Sarra se puso enfrente de él, para desagrado de Grechel.

—Ey, Di-bug, tienes que pasarte a nuestro lado ¿De acuerdo?— le sonrió increíblemente y miró a su jefe inmediato —Elite Gazlord, todo está listo. Empezaremos cuando usted así lo ordene—

—Bien— asintió el más alto y miró a su igual —¿Qué opinas?—

—Vamos bien de tiempo, pero no quisiera arriesgarme. Veamos las primeras reacciones, los otros no me preocupan—

Gazlord asiente y clava su penetrante mirada en el único Irken que le sigue en unidad —Recuerda lo que te advertí Di-bug—

—Sí, ya me dijiste. No haré nada tonto, raro o públicamente incorrecto— suspira cansado —La verdad ya no veo la hora de irme— se adelanta sin esperar respuesta alguna. No necesita más sermones de etiqueta. Maldita sea, va a ir a Judgementia a morir dentro de poco ¿Qué esos dos sádicos no pueden dejarlo en paz ni una micra de segundo?

_La última jornada de mi vida y la estoy desperdiciando aquí_ suspiro amargo de sus propios pensamientos. Porque era verdad.

Cuando Zim murió lo único que todos hicieron fue celebrar.

Él iba a morir y sería lo mismo.

_Nadie sabe lo que está pasando. Nadie me creería lo que está pasando. Nadie podría siquiera imaginar lo que está sucediendo justo en este momento_ pensó amargo y derrotado _Todo depende una vez más de mi… todo debo hacerlo yo de nuevo… y creo que el resultado no será muy favorecedor. La última vez Zim casi me mata_ observa sin ánimo al numeroso grupo de Irkens de alta unidad que lo mira atentamente. Pareciera como si lo hubiesen estado esperando desde siempre. Dib simplemente les sonríe.

_Voy a morir_ piensa cansado _No voy a regresar de nuevo. Esta vez es para siempre_ Torke y Kiif salen a su encuentro sonriendo ampliamente _Así que, como ya no hay vuelta atrás_ amplia la curva en sus labios casi con desolación _Terminemos este maldito espectáculo de charlatanería social._

—¡Amigo!— sonríe Kiif sujetando bruscamente a Dib del hombro para hacerlo detener —¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!— habla innecesariamente en alto y sonríe descaradamente al grupo de los recién integrados Irkens (que miran a Dib con interés).

—¡Sí! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!— apoya ahora Toke, sonriendo ampliamente al gripo detrás de ellos —Escucha— se gira a Dib serio y hablando muy bajo —No vayas a arruinar esto Di-bug. El grupo que reunió Sarra es mejor de lo que pensé. No vayas a hacer nada que nos haga ver como idiotas—

Dib no puede evitar sentirse ofendido por ese cometario.

—Sí, amigo— apoya en un murmullo Kiif, con una fría expresión que no le pide nada a la de Gazlord —No lo esperaba, pero el nuevo grupo que seleccionó Grechel es de verdad especial. En verdad se lució en esta ocasión. No vayas a arruinarlo. Te pido de favor que no nos hagas ver como defectos—

—Ya en sí es bastante malo tener a un Exiliado en La Inmensa— niega Torke preocupado —Nadie va a cuestionar lo que Elite Gazlord o Elite Membran digan, por supuesto— asegura —Pero en el grupo interno eso es completamente diferente. Puedo perder el poco respeto que merezco tan sólo por hablar contigo ¡Todo es tú culpa! ¿Por qué te hiciste un Exiliado? ¡No puedo creer como arruinas todo para nosotros! ¡Exijo que te hagas responsable por dañar mi buena imagen y hagas lo malditamente necesario para encajar como alguien normal!—

—Lo siento amigo— interviene Kiif serio —Pero creo que esta es una buena prueba para nuestra amistad. Te solicito de la manera más atenta, que me hagas quedar bien—

_Maldito par de sin vergüenzas_ pensó Dib, con sus labios unidos en una línea tan tensa que le dolían —Claro— se limitó sin ánimo alguno —Déjenme todo a mí— y los paso de largo.

_Maldita sea. Todos piensan que soy alguna especie de vergüenza con patas ¿No?_ Pensó amargo _¡Voy a salvar a todo el Imperio y ninguno me muestra la mínima gratitud! ¡Nadie muestra gratitud por nada de lo que estoy haciendo o hice! ¡MALDITOS INFELICES BASTARDOS HIJOS DE VORTH! ¡Tienen el descaro de tacharme de fracasado social y vergüenza insana! ¡BIEN, PUES SE LES TERMINO LA MALA BROMA DE VORTIANOS CON FOCOS! ¡ESTA ES LA MÍA! __**¡LA MÍA! **__¡HOY VOY A VERME TAN BIEN QUE LOS HARE LLORAR! Oye ¿Tienes algo que me pueda servir?_ Pregunta al PAK, que de inmediato le descarga la versión actualizada del manual de Comportamiento Socialmente Aceptable; autorizado por el actual Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia, el Científico Elite Membran.

_Debes estar bromeando._

El PAK no le contestó y siguió con la descarga de archivos: las versiones de los mejores chistes en el Imperio divido en carpetas para Soldados y Científicos; los mejores pasos para _Sacudir_ el PAK en la pista desde hace siete Eras de Terribles Más Altos (la carpeta de la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki estaba sobre todas las demás) y finalmente, pero no menos importante (según el PAK) el Manual Estándar para Coqueteo Casual Sin Pretensión Mayor a Un Baile Casual.

Dib no perdió el paso y azotó de cara al piso, sólo por que los nano-bots lo ayudaron.

_¿QUÉ RAYOS GAMA CREES QUE VOY A HACER AQUÍ? ¡QUIERO VERME SOCIALMENTE ACEPTABLE PARA CALLARLES LA BOCA A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN OFENDIDO, NO PASARME DE BAILE EN BAILE CON CADA IRKEN QUE SE ME TOPE! ¡NO SOY PIPS Y CIERTAMENTE TAMPOCO TEXAS!_

Él PAK sólo responde de forma afable y comprensiva, que el Irken en cuestión no tiene idea de dónde está.

Dib exhala cansado. El grupo ya está demasiado cerca como para seguir discutiendo _Bien. Dejemos esto aquí. Sólo quiero que esta maldita jornada termine de una vez _y sonríe al grupo de Irkens que por fin a alcanzado (y que ya no estaba para nada separado. Al verlo todos se había arremolinado a su alrededor) —Hola— saluda mirando a los nuevos (Jessca, Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary están al fondo mirando atentamente junto a Elvis, Rodd y Viter).

Respira con calma e inmediatamente atiende a una de las principales reglas de etiqueta: Un Irken Inferior siempre debe extender su pinza primero a un Irken Superior o será aniquilado.

_Y dado que soy un Exiliado, soy el más inferior a todos en esta fiesta _—Soy Di-bug, mucho gusto— extiende su pinza al primer nuevo que tiene a su alcance.

La Irken Soldado se sorprende un poco pero sonríe ampliamente y estrecha su pinza con ánimo —¡Yasha-detrancy, mucho gusto!—

—El gusto es mío— sonríe Dib amable —Fuiste la primera en la Selección ¿Verdad? Espero que te diviertas mucho en la fiesta, por lo que vi hay de todo—

—¡Lo haré, gracias!—

El más alto miró al Irken más próximo a la Soldado —Hola, soy Di-bug, mucho gusto— y alzó igualmente su pinza.

El Científico parpadeo con sorpresa pero devolvió el gesto inmediatamente —K-kratos. Es un gusto igualmente—

—Vas a trabajar ahora en La Inmensa ¿Verdad? Te gustarán los Laboratorios. Nuestro Comandante de Inteligencia tiene de todo—

—S-sí, gracias—

Dib miró al Científico al lado del anterior y repitió de nuevo su cortes movimiento —Mucho gusto, soy Di-bug—

El aludido se sonrojo pero devolvió gesto —Soy L-loid, gracias—

—Al contrario, gracias por estar aquí— animó el más alto —Espero que la pases muy bien. Vas a estar en los Laboratorios también ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro que harás una gran labor—

—¡S-sí, claro, gracias!—

_Mm, creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien _Dib continúo saludando a todos y haciendo comentarios afables. No iba a darle gusto a Gazlord y Membran para que vinieran a quejarse de él y- perdió el aliento. Dib perdió el aliento. El siguiente Científico que seguía estaba frente a él. Mirándolo con molestia y de brazos cruzados como si él le debiera algo… peor aun ¡NO PODÍA CREER QUE FUERA ÉL! _No, oh, no, no, no, no, Irk, por favor no _—¿Lilo?—

—¡Déjate de bromas estúpidas! ¿Dónde está MI POOP SODA?—

El magistral plan de modales y refinamiento que Dib planeaba usar para tener éxito y no convertirse en un fracasado social (más del que ya era) se fue al caño de grasa —¿Ves el banquete del fondo? ¡Pues ve y sírvete una!—

—¡No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el maldito desconsiderado de siempre! ¡Enviaron dos POOP sodas, una de ellas era mía y te la quedaste!—

—¡Porque YO hice todo el trabajo!—

—¡Pero era MI nave!—

—¡Pues no cambia el hecho de que YO hice todo el trabajo! ¡TÚ trabajo para ser exacto!—

—¡Ahora resulta que el de las bromas ingeniosas aquí eres tú! ¿No?—

—¡Pues la verdad puedo asegurar que mi sentido del humor no incluye hacer bromas de mal gusto a los demás!—

—¡Eso dices pero bien que te quedaste con mi soda!—

—¡Recuerdo habértela regresado!—

—¿REGRESADO? ¡Me enviaste una soda que ya estaba a la mitad! ¿Además pensabas que estaba tan defecto que no iba a revisar el código de serialización? ¡No se acercaba al código de rastreo de La Inmensa ni por un digito!—

Dib se hizo el inocente —No ¿Enserio? — dramatizó un poco exagerado, pero sonrió con calma y postura afable —Entonces creo que cometí un pequeño error, los siento—

—¡Si, claro, y la Inmensa es de nachos! ¡Hasta crees que te voy a creer! ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!—

—No lo hice— responde el más alto con calma.

—¡Claro, no lo hiciste!— sonríe malignamente Lilo —¿Fue como todas esas veces en que tus Voots se fueron de largo hasta mi Sector?—

Dib lo fulminó —Dos. Fueron sólo dos malditas veces—

—No es lo que dice el historial de mi antigua nave— sonríe Lilo perverso —La última vez que revise, cuarentaiocho— amplia la curva en sus labios —¿Qué? ¿El Zim era demasiado para todo _tú_ poder y grandeza?—

A Dib le dio una punzada de rabia —Como si _tú_ hubieras durado al menos cinco minutos con él abordo—

—Cómo si A MI me hubieran podido poner con él ¡Yo no era una horrible abominación!—

—¡Yo no era una abominación mis antenas estaban sólo dobladas!—

—¡Y tú cabeza se veía ENORME!—

—¡MI CABEZA NO ES ENORME!—

—¡Al menos te pagaste la cirugía! ¡Hasta que algo de cordura llegó a tu PAK! ¡Compadezco al equipo de Médicos que tuvieron que verte la cara!—

—¡YO NO ME HICE CIRUGÍA IDIOTA! ¡YO MISMO ENDERECE MIS ANTENAS!—

—¡WOA! ¡Eso es súper Di-bug!—

Dib se giró y encontró a tres Irken conocidos, comiendo cada uno un tazón de snacks variados (sin duda de las mesas del bufet) —¿Lucky? ¿Uev-o? ¿Lech-e?—

—**¡Él nos recuerda!—** respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo sonriendo divertidos **—¡Estamos agradecidos!—** se inclinaron.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah!— Dib se apresuró a hacer los mismo —¡Igualmente, gracias por venir! Y…eh ¿Por qué no habría de recordarlos?— les pregunta confundido al erguirse —No ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos—

—**¡Pero fue hace tres meses!—** respondieron los tres al unisonó, con ingenua seriedad.

—¡Maldita sea con ustedes!— gruñe Lilo, pasando a Dib de largo para estar enfrente de los tres Soldados (El más alto no puedo evitar pensar en lo agradecido que estaría si alguno de los tres amigos de Pips golpeara a ese idiota en la cara) —¡Ya les había dicho que dejaran de hablar al mismo tiempo! ¡Alzan demasiado la voz en conjunto! ¿Y qué rayos hacen con esos tazones de snacks? ¡Ya les había dicho que se esperaran hasta que la fiesta empezara oficialmente!—

—**¡Lo sentimos!—** ríen los tres de forma inocente. Lilo suelta una majadería entre dientes, les quita los tazones de comida y sigue sermoneándolos acerca de los buenos modales básicos que deberían demostrar.

Dib por su lado no puede creer lo que está viendo. Al parecer Lilo, Lucky, Uev-o y Lech-e son buenos amigos _Lo cual tiene sentido. Ellos estaban en Nave Optimus cuando me volví a topar con ese idiota de Pips… aunque, lo que quizás me sorprende más, es que esos tres sean Soldados y se dejen sermonear por un Científico._

—¡Y tú deja de llamarlos por sus antiguos nombres!— Dib mira confundido a Lilo, que lo está señalando dramáticamente —¿Tienes una idea por lo que tuve que pasar para cambiárselos? ¡Hacer una cita en Judgementia es casi imposible en esta etapa central del año! ¡No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que me costó modificar la fecha con alguien más!— Lilo se aprecia bastante ofendido de tan sólo recordar —¡Tuve que solicitar un cambio con una basura de baja unidad! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que fue REBAJARME a su nivel? ¡YO! ¡YO REBAJANDOME!— mira a los tres Soldados furioso —¿Y así es como me agradecen? ¡Les dije que se comportaran al menos por hoy!—

—**¡Pero teníamos hambre!—**

—¡ANTES DE VENIR SE HAN ENGULLIDO LA CUARTA PARTE DEL PRESUPUESTO PARA LA ARMADA EN FOODCOURTIA!—

—¿Foodcourtia?— suelta Dib sin pensarlo.

—¡Sí!— gruñe Lilo —¡Venimos de Foodcourtia! ¿Algún problema?— espeta.

—No, no… sólo que… ¿No vieron a-Nada. Olvídalo— se corrige con torpeza _¿Qué rayos pensaba preguntarles?_ —Es sólo que hace mucho que no voy a Foodcourtia— sonríe con calma _Ellos no conocen a Pep y a Ka-rl _—¿Cómo están los restaurantes? ¿Aun tienen buena comida?— _No sirve de nada preguntarles algo que no tiene sentido._

—¡La comida sigue igual que siempre!— responde Lilo exasperado —¡Son estos tres que no tienen fondo como de costumbre, sólo saben comer sin parar!—

Los aludidos sonríen ampliamente **—¡Es que los snacks son deliciosos!—**

—¡Les dije que dejarán de hablar al mismo tiempo! ¡Nunca voy a entender como rayos Pips los aguantaba tanto! ¡Con él ustedes no hablaban así!—

—**¡Pero es divertido hacerte enojar!—**

—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡DEJEN DE HACERLO AHORA O LES JURO QUE LES HARÉ DAÑO DE VERDAD!—

—**¡Pero a Di-bug no le importa y es alto!—** señalan al ojivioleta.

Lilo mira a Dib como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable —¡Mira lo que has provocado!—

—¿Yo _qué_?—

—¡Tú TODO! ¡Como de costumbre poniendo el mal ejemplo!—

A Dib le regreso el tic maniaco en el ojo —¿Cuál mal ejemplo grandísimo pelmazo?—

—¡PELMAZO TÚ!— gruñe Lilo furioso y lo señala con fuerza —¡Apenas había corregido algo a estos buenos para nada y todo iba bien hasta que TODO el Imperio se tuvo que enterar de tus malditas andanzas insurrectas en contra de la Resistencia! ¡Tú provocaste que ese maldito lado desagradable de ellos regresara! ¡Tú arruinaste todo por lo que había trabajado! ¡TÚ ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ MAL AQUÍ!—

Dib le sonrió con acido —Olvidas añadir que también soy el causante de hacer bien tú trabajo—

Lilo gruñó rabioso y lo cogió con fuerza del cuello, haciendo que el más alto se doblara un poco —¡VOY A PARTIRTE LA CARA EN DOS!—

—Oooh, me _encantaría_ ver como lo intentas— le siseó Dib, entrecerrando sus ojos con amenaza pura. El Científico no se quedó atrás. El veneno en su mirada le regresaba desafío. Feroz desafío.

—**Okey, okey, no peleen—** intervinieron Lucky y los demás con calma **—Los buenos amigos no deben de discutir—**

—¡YO NO SOY SU AMIGO!— explotaron Lilo y Dib al unisonó. —¡Y aun si me atreviera a tener a alguien como él no sería uno tan cabezón!— añade el exlíder del sector Doce.

—¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN CABEZÓN TARADO!—

—¡TARADO TÚ MALDITO LADRÓN DE POOP SODAS!—

—¡ESTÁS EN LA INMENSA AHORA, VE Y COGE LA QUE SE TE DE LA GANA DEL BUFFET!—

—¡YO NO VOY A COGER NADA DE NINGÚN LADO! ¡TÚ ME DEBES MI POOP SODA! ¡REGRÉSAMELA!—

—¡ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO LILO! ¡YO FUI EL QUE HIZO TODO EL TRABAJO!—

—¡ERA MI NAVE Y ERAN DOS POOP SODAS! ¡ERES TÚ EL QUE ES UN MALDITO DESCARADO! ¡LADRÓN DE POOP SODAS!—

—¿LADRÓN _YO_? ¡TÚ Y TUS MALDITAS BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO! ¡DE NO SER POR ELLAS YO NO HUBIERA TENIDO QUE DEJAR MI PUESTO EN NAVE PRIMA! ¡TODO ME IBA DE MARAVILLA HASTA QUE TUVISTE QUE INCLUIRME! —

—¡APARTE DE DESCARADO ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO! ¡DEBERÍAS DARME LAS GRACIAS PORQUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN TE INVITA A ALGÚN LADO!—

—¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME INVITE A NINGÚN LADO! ¡TENIA BASTANTES COSAS QUE HACER EN MI PROPIO SECTOR, GRACIAS!—

—¿QUE, AHORA PRESUMIENDO POR FIN TUS MALDITAS ANDANZAS INSURRECTAS POR TODO EL ESPACIO?—

—¿CUALES ANDANZAS INSURRECTAS? ¡ESTUVE CUMPLIENDO MI DEBER COMO EL IRKEN MÁS PODE-!— Dib paró en seco y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. Estaba por repetir lo que todos ya creían por culpa de esos alíens. No quería más problemas. No más mentiras que terminarían estallándole en la cara —¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo— se frota cansado entre los ojos —Esto no tiene sentido. Esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningún lado— se frota el cuello cansado y el fuerte DING de las compuertas inferiores hace a todos girarse en dirección de la entrada.

Desde dónde están, todos pueden ver las compuertas abrirse y dar paso a la nueva oleada de Elites. Primero los de Alta unidad seguidos por los de baja unidad. Los Invasores son los últimos en adentrarse, pero no por eso dejan de ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

_Al parecer Membran ya los dejó entrar. Pero…¿Qué no quería esperar un poco más?_ mira confundido a ambos Comandantes, que ya están tomando sus lugares privilegiados. Grechel y Sarra los siguen sin espera.

—Rayos— suelta Dib molesto y mira a Lilo —Aquí vienen los demás— hace un mal gesto y le extiende la pinza (que sorprende al Científico) —¿Tregua?—

—¡Mfp!— el aludido lo fulmina pero estrecha su pinza con fuerza —Lucky ahora se llama Byll. Lech-e es Melbin y Uev-o es Spoo. Llámalos por sus nuevos nombres. No quiero que los confundas, de por si son idiotas—

Dib lo mira curioso —¿Por qué cambiaste sus nombres?—

—¡Eran fonéticamente ridículos!— se defiende Lilo cruzándose de brazos —¿Crees que todos tienen suerte de tener un nombre como el tuyo?—

—¿Eh?— él más alto parpadea sorprendido —¿Yo tengo un buen nombre?—

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a jactarte también de eso? ¡Eres un maldito pedante presumido!—

—¡Yo no soy nada de eso grandísimo id-!— Dib guarda silencio de golpe al sentir una pinza sobre su hombro. Era Kiif y le sonreía abiertamente —Los demás están llegando— le avisa señalando las escaleras, donde numerosos pasos se escuchan ya —Es tiempo de tomar nuestros lugares. Lilo…— indica al nombrado —Ve a tomar tú lugar. Nos vemos al rato Di-bug—

—Ah, sí. Claro— responde Dib, algo sorprendido.

—Después arreglo cuentas contigo— le gruñe Lilo con desprecio y sigue a Kiif. Rápidamente Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary se le acercan. Es el primero quien habla: —Ah, Di-bug, por favor no olvides pasar a nuestros lugares— pide apresurado.

—Sí, anda, hace mucho que no hablamos— sonríe Man, también aprisa al escuchar las pisadas más cerca.

—Y no le hagas mucho caso a Lilo— ríe Des —Es bastante agradable cuando le das la oportunidad—

—Aunque no sabía que se conocieran. Pero luego hablamos de eso. Nos vemos luego— añade Fary y los cuatro se retiran con apremio.

—Ey, Di-bug, nosotros también ya nos vamos a sentar— informó Torke —La fiesta ya va a comenzar. Recuerda pasarte con nosotros primero— le sonrió antes de darle la espalda.

—**¡Nosotros nos vamos, nos vamos, nos vamos!—** lo pasaron Byll, Melbin y Spoo **—¡Recuerda pasar a saludarnos!—**

—Eh, sí, está bien— sonrió y sintió un tirón de su manga. Era Jessca —Usted va a venir primero con nosotros ¿Verdad?— le mira con apremió —¿Verdad que ira primero a la sección de Soldados? ¿Verdad que sí?—

Dib sonrió ampliamente —Claro— le frotó la cabeza con cariño —Iré a verte en cuanto pueda. Ahora ve a tomar tu lugar, no quiero que se te haga tarde y recuerda tener un comportamiento apropiado— _No quiero ni pensar en la rabieta que haría Membran si algo fuera de lugar pasa._

Jessca se vio esplendido —Si. No llegare tarde. Me portare bien— se giró rápido a las escaleras por donde incluso se asomaban algunas antenas —Debo irme— le sonrió de nuevo y corrió en dirección de los demás Soldados, que ya estaban tomando asiento en su área correspondiente. Rodd, Viter y el resto de los nuevos estaban ya entre ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, Dib se vio solo.

Y en eso notó algo.

No estaba _tan _sólo.

—Elvis…— lo miró confundido —¿Qué haces aquí aun?—

—Esperando a mi grupo ¡Dha!— le hizo una mueca tonta —De verdad eres lento para ser tan listo—

Dib lo miró feo, pero los recién llegados ya estaban al pie de la escalera —Es verdad, esperas a los Invasores— suspiró sin ganas, observando como los de recién arribo comenzaban a surgir.

Los primeros en tomar pie fueron los Elites de Alta unidad, que usaban el uniforme verde reglamentario. Fue algo gracioso, pero los pasaron completamente de largo. Todos entraron charlando entre ellos y ni caso hicieron de su alrededor.

—Por eso ninguno de ellos va a dejar de ser una basura de alta unidad— gruño Elvis con desagrado, algo que hizo a Dib mirarlo con sorpresa —Sólo míralos— continuo él una vez Invasor —Pasan todo de largo suponiéndose muy seguros de todo. Sólo son idiotas con suerte, sin provecho para la causa o mínimo el Imperio. Son basura de alta unidad— hace una mueca desagradable —Si no es porque Tenn y Skoodge están aun activos, muchos de ellos, si no es que todos, ya hubieran sido borrados de la lista activa—

—¿Tenn y Skoodge?— Dib lo mira confundido —¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?—

Elvis le observa con seriedad —Ya te había dicho ¿no? La relación con los Invasores y nuestros dos Comandantes es muy tensa. Del tipo tolerantemente desagradable— exhala cansado —Pero luego te digo, aquí vienen los nuestros. No mi grupo favorito, pero a esos Científicos es mejor dejarlos entrar antes o Elite Membran se pone de mal humor— Dib se gira, sólo para observar a quienes había olvidado por completo.

Los grupos de Elites que pertenecían a Gazlord y Membran.

Primero surgieron los Científicos. La falta del cuello alto en su uniforme los delataba por completo como _ propiedades _ de Membran. Contrario al primer (y numeroso) grupo de Elites de Alta unidad, los recién llegados miraron a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos más altos y se acercaron de inmediato.

Dib los reconoció de los Laboratorios. Era el reducido grupo de quince Científicos que trabajaba con Grechel y Kiif.

—Saludos General Imperial de División Soldado Elite Elvis— habló el que guiaba el grupo, antes de inclinarse respetuosamente con los demás —Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug— se dirigió al aludido que de nuevo se sorprendió al escuchar su título original —Es una agradable sorpresa verlo—

Dib le sonrió cortésmente —Gracias Kar— extendió la pinza —Me da gusto verte a ti también. Es bueno ver rostros conocidos—

Kar lo miró sorprendido y no era el único. Todos lo miraban con descarada sorpresa.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó el ojivioleta confundido y miró a Elvis y a Kar por turnos —¿Dije algo malo?—

—E-es sólo qué…— habla otro Científico del grupo —E-es sólo que usted sabe su nombre—

—¿No debería Verk?—

—¡Sabe mi nombre!— chilla el aludido sorprendido y mira a los demás —¡Sabe mi nombre!—

—¡Si, yo también lo escuche!—

—¡Uigh, sabe tú nombre!—

—¡Él dijo mi nombre primero!—

—¡Ojala también supiera el mío!—

Dib empezaba a dudar sobre el hecho de estar ante los PAK's más sobresalientes del Imperio _Pero parecen muy emocionados de que yo sepa sus nombres_ se frotó el cuello _Quizás sólo tengo que nombrarlos para que estén contentos_ pensó confundido del hecho de que ellos encontraran sus nombres tan importantes. Es decir ¿Y que si él sabía sus nombres? ¿Qué acaso no era obvio saberlos? Ellos eran los Científicos más importantes del Imperio, saber sus nombres y reconocerlos era vital si no querías ofenderlos y meterte en tremendo problema si no eras de la unidad correcta. Lo cual no podría servir de nada si Membran se enteraba y no le agradabas. En cuyo caso podrías darte por desactivado.

_Ugh, lo que daría por estar lejos de todo esto_ exhala un poco y observa sorprendido, como el grupo de Soldados que _pertenece _ a Gazlord, está reunido frente a ellos. Los miran atentamente. La primera vez que los vio en la estancia-recibidor de Gazlord, eran como diez. Cuando fue a la Sala de Entrenamiento con Torke, contó al menos veinte de ellos… pero si ahora todos estaban reunidos para la fiesta… rayos. Eran casi cincuenta.

Gazlord se había hecho de su propio mini ejército privado. Tan sólo ver su número reunido era impactante. Imponían sin esfuerzo su presencia sobre los demás. Eran lo bastante altos para resaltar. El más pequeño le llevaría fácilmente cinco unidades al más alto de los Científicos de Membran, salvo por Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary, que eran tan altos como Rodd, Viter y Sarra.

_Quizás quieren saludar a Elvis_ mira a los científicos preocupado (y de reojo al ex Invasor, que sonríe hacia los Soldados ampliamente) _Mejor hacer que se vallan a sus lugares antes de que se haga un pleito como el de hace rato _sonríe a fuerza de voluntad —Bueno, la fiesta ya va a comenzar y aun tienen que saludar a los nuevos ¿Verdad?— amplia la curva de sus labios —Perdón si los entretuve Kar, Verk, Miz, Diklo, Wertl, Wells, Gus, Babum, Tea, Ilua, Kulla, Bermind, Mint, Pepertop y Misentop. Saluden a Kiif de mi parte cuando estén en sus lugares— y educadamente señaló la dirección a la que deberían dirigirse.

—¡Ah, sí, es verdad!—

—¡Vamos!—

—Sí, sí—

—Ya perdimos mucho tiempo—

Comentaron entre varios y se retiraron apresurados… y apenas lo hicieron se acercaron los Soldados. Rayos, aparentaban ser la Armada completa tan de cerca. Incluso los Elites de menos unidad que ya estaban entrando y tomando sus lugares, los miraban atentamente.

Dib no podía culparlos. Nunca se había visto rodeado por tantos Irkens en su vida. En la fiesta de Pips apenas hubo veinte Elites y ninguno tenía la pinta de _las propiedades _de Gazlord. Todos eran Soldados sin duda: el perfil fiero y defensivo, cuerpos formados para pelear y esa postura erguida con orgullo propio. Soldados de pies a antenas.

Y sin duda todos ellos eran unos malditos cretinos brabucones de primera que no se la pensarían dos veces para meterte el pie en la boca porque simplemente no les agradas.

—Ey, Elvis— saludo el que encabezaba el grupo —¿Qué hacían esas basuras de Laboratorio saludándote?—

—¿Qué también le das por ese lado?— rio otro. Algunos con él, otros, la mayoría, se vieron ofendidos por tal idea.

_Sí. Propiedades de Gazlord. Sin duda._

—Ey, Mork, a mi no me veas— rio Elvis al que hizo la segunda pregunta —Hablen con Di-bug, él es quien se lleva con ellos, después de todo el rarito de Kiif es su amigo— todos miraron a Dib con fuerza y este no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo. Demasiados ojos sobre él. Eso nunca era nada bueno.

—¿Tú te llevas con el Kiif?— inquiere uno con asco.

—No vamos a… quejarnos— añade otro, con expresión de estar inhalando algo pútrido —Pero el Kiif es… diferente…—

—Está loco— soltó alguien del fondo.

—Demente— añadió otro.

—¿Acaso él tiene tú ojos Elvis?— se escuchó una voz.

—Es peligroso— agregó un cuarto y varios asintieron a eso.

Dib los miró con pena —No es muy cortes usar esa forma de hablar ¿saben? Especialmente no es nada segura— _Si Membran los escucha no quiero ni pensar lo que les va a hacer._

—¿Pues qué esperabas Di-bug?— Elvis lo mira como si fuera idiota —Tú amiguito tiene bastante fama aquí, bien fundada por cierto, me consta, de ser un loco defecto coleccionista de globos oculares— le palmea con fuerza la espalda —Tú de plano tienes malos gustos para todo—

Dib lo mira con resentimiento —Mira quién habla—

Elvis lo mira igual —Que graciosito— se gira a los Soldados —Okey, vayan a sentarse. Ya va a empezar la fiesta ¡Y no toquen a los tres nuevos que hablan al mismo tiempo, ya les puse el ojo encima!—

—¿Ya vas a empezar tan temprano?— chilló alguien sorprendido y no fue el único. Aunque la mayoría se rio de eso y otros simplemente se vieron fastidiados.

—Andando, shuu, largo, largo— insistió Elvis con un ademan de su pinza y con la otra sujetando a Dib del hombro —Que mi grupo de Invasores ya llegó y quiero irme a sentar con ellos—

—Sí, claro—

—Vámonos—

—Este ya empezó—

—Nunca va a cambiar—

—Por eso le sacaron el ojo—

—¡Escuche eso Jermayoni!— soltó Elvis ofendido.

—Elvis…—

—¿Qué Di-bug?— sonríe.

—¿Ya me puedes soltar del hombro?—

El aludido lo miró con calma — Byll, Melbin y Spoo son bastante agradables ¿Sabes? Justo mi tipo—

—¿Y?—

—La cosa que le hiciste a mi PAK… ¿Cuándo me la vas a quitar?—

—En dos años—

—¡Cabrón!— y le dio un puntapié.

—¡AUG-Elvis hijo de la!—

—¡TENN! ¡SKOODGE!—Elvis corrió tan veloz como un Voot —¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!— sonrió abiertamente al grupo de Invasores que ya estaba reunido al pie de la escalera. Eran apenas doce, según contaba.

—Nosotros siempre llegamos a tiempo, Elvis— se escuchó la voz alegre de Tenn. Dib simplemente se quedó en su lugar, frotándose con un resentimiento acido la rodilla. No tenía ganas de _conocer_ a los Invasores actuales. Ya tenía suficiente con saber de Tenn, Skoodge y Kes. De hecho era culpa de los dos primeros que ÉL estuviera AHÍ en primer lugar… y también era culpa de Gazlord y Membran, pero ellos no lo obligaron a usar un maldito traje de Exiliado.

—Es genial que todos ustedes estén aquí—

—Gracias Elvis—

_Lame botas._

—Veo que la decoración está mejor que la semana pasada—

—Si, Skoodge— rio Elvis —Elite Membran se lució en esta ocasión—

—Creo saber por _quien_ en particular— habló Tenn, muy en alto y mirando descaradamente a Dib. No fue la única. Todos los Invasores lo hicieron. Kes entre ellos y lo miraba como si ÉL la hubiera ofendido.

_GENIAL_ pensó molesto _Lo que menos necesito es tener más ojos sobre mí. Gracias Tenn. Ya quiero que todo esto termine. Me quiero largar lejos de todos ellos y—_parpadea sorprendido. Siente como el aire se comprime en su squeedly-spoosh y cae hasta el fondo. Pierde el aliento de inmediato. Es como dejar de respirar. Sin aliento. Frío. Muerto.

Muerto.

Cayendo.

Escuchando el frío SPLASH del acido al caer en él.

Un escalofrío lo sacude desde la medula.

Recuerda de nuevo las freidoras golpeándolo. Jalándolo hacia el fondo.

Recuerda cómo caía. Como su cuerpo giraba en el aire… para mirarlos antes de azotar contra ese liquido mortal…

Los recuerda tan bien.

Sus figuras.

Sus ojos.

Sus nombres.

_Pep, Ka-rl_ piensa sin darse cuenta. Porque están ahí. Mirándolo. De pie detrás de Kes. Vestidos como Invasores. Mirándolo. De pie frente a él.

Están ahí.

Vivos.

Ellos están vivos.

Vivos.

Monc cumplió su promesa hacía ellos.

Los hizo Invasores.

—¡Ey, Di-bug!— mira a Elvis casi por accidente, está corriendo a su encuentro —¡Ven, Tenn quiere presentarte a los demás!— lo coge del brazo.

Dib a perdido toda concepción sobre sí mismo. No sabe qué hacer. No puede concordar sus movimientos y simplemente se está dejando llevar.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No_ se repite mientras lo encaminan apresurado. Elvis no se detiene hasta estar frente a lo que él mismo reconoce como su grupo. Todos miran al más alto. Sus antiguos amigos desvían la mirada y retroceden con cuidado.

El más alto no evitar hacer lo contrario. No puede apartar la mirada. Simplemente no puede concebir lo que ellos hacen ahí mismo ¿Esto también lo a planeado Monc? ¿Es que acaso el engaño de Tenn y Skoodge fue todo trazado a voluntad de la INS? ¿Qué él mismo este en ese momento en La Inmensa no es suerte? ¿Es Monc el responsable de todo una vez más? ¿Qué quiere de él ahora? ¿No le bastó con matarlo una vez que espera hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué le está haciendo esto? ¿Qué no tuvo suficiente? ¿Por qué lo sigue atormentando? ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz? ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparece y se lleva a Pep y Ka-rl con él? ¿Por qué no—¿Se conocen?—

Dib mira a la Líder de los Invasores cómo si no la reconociera.

Ella parece confundida —¿Estás bien? Pregunté si se conocen. No dejas de mirar a Pleb y Curl con esa cara de sorpresa—

—Yo…— Dib desvía la mirada con torpeza. La perturbación en su rostro es demasiado como para negarla —Nosotros, es decir, no, es qué… yo…—

—Di-bug trabajó con nosotros en el mismo restaurante en el que nos quedamos atrapados ¿Verdad Pleb?— la voz de Ka-rl se escucha tan suave y calmada, que Dib siente un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Irgue la mirada sobre ellos. Ambos sonríen. Ambos se ven normales. Hablan hacia Tenn de forma natural y honesta.

Como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sí. Hacía mucho que no lo veíamos— ríe Pep —Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces— añade pensativo —La verdad es que nunca espere verlo de nuevo, más que por televisión—

—Ah, ni me lo recuerdes— interviene Ka-rl sombrío —Sizz Lord era en verdad desagradable. Pensé que nunca saldríamos de Foodcourtia con nuestro Chip Identificativo arruinado— sonríe hacia el segundo de Tenn —Fue en verdad una suerte que fueras al restaurante de Sizz Lord, Skoodge—

—No tienes que agradecer nada— sonrió —Pero admito que es una agradable sorpresa ¿No te parece a ti igual Di-bug?— no sólo Skoodge, todos se giran a verlo. A observarlo.

_Malditos_ la palabra escapa de sus pensamientos sin poder contenerla —Sí— Siente como su squeedly-spoosh palpita con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo —Hacía mucho que no los veía… Pleb, Curl…— una oleada de indignación y rabia lo llena por la forma en que ellos hablaron —Espero que disfruten la fiesta— se mueve sin saber lo que hace —Gracias por venir— estira su pinza, ya hincado sobre una pierna ante ellos.

—No, al contrario— Pep lo mira con calma —Gracias por dejarnos asistir— y estrecha su pinza.

Dib no podría recordar nada más vacio que ese momento. De repente era ajeno a él. A ellos. A todo.

—Gracias también por venir Curl— se dirige al segundo. Este simplemente asiente y le estrecha la pinza —Si, gracias y… es bueno verte de nuevo Di-bug—

De repente… Dib se siente como ese Irken que vagó por la calles de Foodcortia, después de haber surgido por las coladeras de desecho al que sus únicos amigos lo habían lanzado indirectamente… de nuevo no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo… simplemente lo hacía —Igualmente me da gusto verlos— se irgue con calma. Apenas puede sentir que lo hace.

Es como si se hubiera desconectado de todo. De todos.

Vacio.

Muerto.

Las luces empezaron a bajar de intensidad rápidamente —Je, me parece que alguien se molesto por acapararte tanto tiempo. Nunca empezamos tan temprano— sonrió Tenn a nadie en particular —Bien, vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, las pantallas están por bajar y no me gusta perderme las ejecuciones— observa a Dib. Él no está seguro de hacer lo mismo. No puede sentir lo que hace.

—¿En dónde te vas a sentar? ¿Con los Soldados o los Científicos?— amplia la curva en sus labios —Si no tienes lugar, no importa. Puedes quedarte con nosotros—

_NO_ esa sola palabra golpea sus sentidos, haciéndolo despertar con fuerza de algo que no recuerda —No— responde tan natural que le asusta —Yo…— las luces se apagan. Todo queda en la oscuridad —Yo ya tengo un lugar, gracias— retrocede dos pasos antes de darles la espalda.

A girado sin darse cuenta. No quiere estar ahí. No quiere estar ahí. Sus ojos miran a su alrededor. Está frenético. Busca pero por más que lo hace no encuentra ningún lugar. Ningún lugar es seguro. No hay sitio para esconderse. Quiere estar solo. Quiere alejarse de todos. No quiere estar con ellos. No con ellos. No ellos. Por favor.

Por favor.

_Los Invasores pueden ir a cualquier lado. _

Mira a su alrededor frenético. Hay murmullos en la oscuridad. Todos parecen expectantes de algo, puede incluso notar como ya casi todos miran hacia el techo.

Varias pantallas gigantes surgieron de los paneles superiores, alineadas en forma circular para que todos pudieran apreciarlas. Los murmullos desaparecieron al acto.

_Si voy con los Soldados Tenn irá ahí. _

Las enormes pantallas se encendieron con un contador en reversa, iluminando a todos en destellos rojos y blancos.

_Si voy con los Científicos Skoodge me encontrara también. No quiero estár con ellos. No quiero. ¿A dónde debo ir? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA!_

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí idiota?— sisea una voz molesta. Dib se detiene y alza la mirada.

—Solo mira lo estúpido que se ve. Esta perdido en sus insanos pensamientos. Otra vez—

El único Exiliado en todo el Imperio parpadea confundido —Gazlord, Membran— susurra apenas. Está justo enfrente de ambos comandantes. Está en su mesa _Estoy en su mesa_ sonríe de repente, casi con alivio _Nadie viene con ellos. A los Invasores no les agradan ¡Nadie de ellos quiere estar con los Comandantes! _—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?— la pregunta es casi una súplica —¿Por favor?—

Los dos más altos lo miran con honesta sorpresa. Grechel y Sarra no están mejor, pero no le importa. Si estar con ellos es lo que se necesita para estar lejos de Pep y Ka-rl, es un trato justo. Sublimemente justo.

Gazlord y Membran son todo lo que tiene para salvarse… y de nuevo se aferrara a ellos de ser necesario. Todo con tal de escapar de ese sentimiento de vértigo al caer sin sentido. Todo con tal de no oír el chapoteo de su cuerpo… todo con tal de no ver esos dos rostros inexpresivos… que sólo le miran caer.

El más alto de los Soldados en el Imperio lo mira con desagrado —La ceremonia de inicio va a empezar, así que quítate de en medio ahora mismo. Nadie puede vernos por tú culpa idiota—

—¡Oh, por favor!—

—¿Qué? Acaso…— el Comandante de Inteligencia lo observa con calma, jugando entretenidamente con sus pinzas —¿…estás suplicando? Qué interesante ¿No te parece Gazlord?—

—Si. Sumamente interesante—

Dib no estaba de humor para jugar con ambos. Sólo quiere alejarse de su miseria lo más rápido posible y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Lo que sea.

—Si me dejan sentar con ustedes-¡No quiero ninguna silla o un lugar importante para que todos me vean!— añade apresurado ante la mirada peligrosa de Gazlord —Sólo quiero que me dejen sentar en el piso, dónde de nadie pueda verme de preferencia y…— baja un poco el perfil avergonzado —N-no quisiera moverme de ahí, por lo que resta del evento—

Ambos Comandantes lo miran por cinco segundos completos —¿Y qué vamos a ganar de eso?— habla Membran, jugando con sus pinzas —No me interesa compartir mi lugar con un insano como tú—

—Sí, buen punto— Gazlord se sonríe con maldad —¿Qué ganamos nosotros?—

_Malditos hijos de_ prefirió no terminar esa frase. Al parecer ambos estaban muy divertidos por tener el poder en su lado de la balanza… Membran sin duda se estaba dando su momento, al igual como hizo en el observatorio, con el dije de GIR. Quizás el hecho de no intentar matarlo por diez horas seguidas los estaba aburriendo —Bueno, si me dejan quedar con ustedes y con la promesa de que no me moveré de mi lugar— se frota el cuello… no podía creer lo que iba a hacer con tal de huir de su doloroso pasado.

Pero ya lo había decidido. Haría lo que fuera.

Lo que fuera.

—Yo… les mostrare mi SIR—

Los dos más altos lo miraron honestamente sin aliento.

—Tienes suerte de que tengamos que empezar ya— le espetó el Científico de mayor unidad y señaló el espacio vacío entre los sillones de ambos.

—Siéntate y cállate— le siseó Gazlord furioso —Y por tu bien ese SIR valdrá la pena—

Dib sonrió ampliamente, desapareció y reapareció entre ambos Comandantes antes de sentarse feliz en el piso. No quería ser visto por nadie. No quería ver a nadie.

Estaba en el mejor lugar de todos… aunque la compañía fuera de las peores.

—Grechel— llamó Membran.

—¡Sí, señor!— soltó la aludida sorprendida y se apresuró a teclear algo en su Palm. Ambos Comandantes y sus segundas hicieron igual. Dib también porque no sabía qué rayos pasaba.

—Mira bien esto Di-bug— el Exiliado miró a Membran, quien observaba los grandes televisores —Todo es en tiempo real— añade, jugando con las puntas de sus pinzas —Es de las pocas cosas no Científicas que considero divertidas. Aunque admito que, por momentos, temí que no terminaras a tiempo—

—¿Bromeas?— habla Gazlord, a quien Membran se refería —Yo siempre termino a tiempo, salvo por esta ocasión— hace un mal gesto —Demasiadas preguntas que requerían respuestas— Dib prefiere hacer como si no escuchó nada.

La cuenta regresiva en las pantallas terminó y la imagen de uno de los tantos familiares locutores apareció en toda su magnitud. Por alguna razón, a Dib le pareció que su casco de un solo ojo parecía nuevo.

/¡Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta gloriosos Elites de Irk a la Fiesta Semanal de LA INMENSA!/ resalta animoso y varios aplauden con silbidos o buenos comentarios.

—Ah, de nuevo Scopt—

—Te agrada ¿No, Gazlord?—

—Sí, da buenos comentarios y hace buenas tomas de la trituradora—

/¡Nos encontramos de nuevo aquí, en la Sección de Tortura de nuestra enorme nave, LA INMENSA!/ resalta con los brazos extendidos y de nuevo se escuchan vitoreos emocionados en todo el salón /¡Así es! ¡Gracias a todos por estar de nuevo presentes y especialmente a los nuevos que nunca habían venido hasta que se hizo obligatorio hace…!/ el PAK le muestra una pantalla con la hora /¡Seis horas quince minutos y catorce segundos! ¡Sabemos que lo hacen por cumplir con su Imperio y no por la amenaza de desactivarlos si no asisten!/ todos en el salón ríen. Hasta Gazlord y Membran sueltan una risilla maliciosa. Dib puede escuchar a Grechel riendo por lo bajo y a Sarra un poco más alto.

Todos ríen.

Menos él.

Y con justa razón ¿CÓMO RAYOS DESACTIVAR A ALGUIEN POR NO VENIR A ESTA TONTA FIESTA PUEDE SER LA MUERTE? ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!

/¡Bien, bien!/ ríe el locutor Scopt /¡Es tiempo de ponernos serios queridos conciudadanos que están viendo este exclusivo programa! ¡Patrocinado por _Emanems_, se derriten en tú pinza, no en tú boca a menos que seas un alíen de Torklentosjk, en cuyo caso te sugerimos que uses la séptima boca debajo de tú quinta axila!/ se aclara la garganta** /¡LA INMENSA!/** grita inesperadamente y un fuerte rugido surge del salón. Dib casi se va de espaldas por la sorpresa.

—¡INMENSA! ¡INMENSA! ¡INMENSA! ¡INMENSA!— gritaban todos a coro. Los Soldados e Invasores incluso dan pisadas a destiempo que hacen sentir viva la nave.

/¡MUY BIEN! ¡JAJÁ! **¡HORA DEL SHOW!**/ señala el presentador y la cámara amplia la visión completa de lo que hay a su alrededor en ese momento. Una especie de cámara cilíndrica color gris y con cableado en rosa se aprecia al fondo; hay un pequeño palco a la distancia y se aprecia cómo surge de el un Soldado que empuja a un tambaleante alíen rosa de piel escamosa. Tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo y sangre verde gris sale de su cuerpo. Se aprecia entre sus ojos un orificio pequeño aunque considerable. Quizás le introdujeron algo en su cerebro. Dib no podría saber, había tantos métodos de tortura para tantas especies en particular que era imposible no mezclarlas a veces. Dependía del Torturador en turno y sus gustos.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron. La cámara enfocó al Soldado (quien saludo emocionado) y tiró al Alíen del palco. La imagen siguió al cuerpo que caía a una gran trituradora llena de engranes puntiagudos. No hubo sonido. Por un momento el cuerpo pareció rebotar de su caída pero los colmillos de metal lo apresaron y lo llevaron al fondo de ellos, donde su cuerpo empezó a desgarrarse por completo. Sangre verde gris salpicó por todos lados.

/¿Y quien dijo que un Dorwelot no puede hacer una buena entrada? ¡No sé ustedes, pero a eso le llamo un buen inicio!/

Todos en la sala rieron estruendosamente.

Gazlord estaba riendo con un auto control bastante elegante y de etiqueta. Membran no se quedaba atrás.

Dib podía escuchar a Sarra riendo divertida y por lo que vio, Grechel se cubría el rostro con el Palm para que no fuera visible la gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos estaban riendo.

Todos menos él.

_Esto no es gracioso_ pensó desde su sumisa postura, observando como un nuevo Soldado empujaba a otro alíen tambaleante a lo que sería su muerte en los engranes _Esto… esto no es gracioso_ pensaba observando a todos. Escuchando a todos.

Simplemente no veía lo gracioso.

Para él no era gracioso. No tenía nada de gracioso.

_Esto no es gracioso_ se dijo, mirando al nuevo alíen caer mientras el locutor hacia otro comentario y todos reían de nuevo… esos alíens… estaban agotados por la tortura. Sin fuerza. Sin conciencia.

Dañar a alguien en ese estado… ¿Qué tenía eso de gracioso? ¿Qué honor hay en eso?

—¿En _qué_ rayos estás pensando ahora?— Dib alzó la mirada de un sobresalto, sólo para encarar a los dos rostros furiosos de ambos Comandantes _Oh, rayos_ cerró sus labios en una línea tensa.

—¿Qué no estás disfrutando de la programación que YO mismo diseñé?— Membran se aprecia terriblemente ofendido.

Dib no puede creer que OLVIDO con quienes estaba y PORQUE estaba ahí con ellos en primer lugar.

—Es qué— _piensapiensapiensapiensa _—Esos Soldados están haciendo muy buen trabajo al tirar a esos alíens a su perdición y…— _piensapiensapiensapiensa _—¿Por qué, si nos estamos deshaciendo del enemigo, lo cual es nuestro deber para asegurar el poder del Imperio, todos se ríen de eso?Y de hecho ¿Esos engranes son lo bastante seguros? ¿Qué haremos si uno de esos alíens enemigos escapa? Estamos en la Inmensa y eso sería realmente peligroso para los Terribles Más Altos, no que me importe, pero no es mi idea que nuestro Imperio reciba un golpe a su moral de nuevo y tan rápido. Quizás deberíamos tener cámaras de Rayos Zeta para ver entre el metal y asegurarnos de que _realmente_ están muertos ¿Y si uno de ellos es un Kluppa-O como Ben? Entonces los engranes no harán nada en su contra y simplemente le habremos liberado. Lo siento, pero esto no es nada seguro. No dejo de ver puntos ciegos que podrían ser nuestra perdición y de verdad estaría mucho más seguro si—

—¿Di-bug?—

—¿Sí?—

—Cállate—

—Está bien, ya me callo— exhala, fingiéndose cansado y se cruza de brazos _Al parecer lo hice bien_ se sonrió mentalmente.

—Serás idiota— le espeto Gazlord, mirando de nuevo las pantallas.

Membran lo miró un poco y se ajusto los gogles —Di-bug, no nos reímos de lo que está pasando. Nos reímos de la infelicidad de los demás que son por mucho, aun más miserables y desgraciados. Eso es lo que celebramos en esta clase de acontecimientos sociales. Celebramos la perdición de los demás que son inferiores a nosotros y nos reímos de eso porque somos superiores a ellos—

Dib no podía creer la forma de pensar de Membran —¿Estamos… celebrando que somos superiores a esos aliens tirándolos a una maquina de engranes gigantes? Pero, pero nosotros ya somos superiores a ellos Membran— no puede evitar verse incrédulo —Conquistamos sus planetas y galaxias. Los dejamos sin hogar y usamos nuestro innecesario poderío militar para aplastar sus sueños y erradicar sus antiguas y erradas creencias para forzarlos a unirse a nosotros como esclavos de nuestro sistema consumista que sólo les permite ser nada más que entidades mansas y temerosas de su propia expresión interna—

—¡Exacto!—

—Oh— Dib tenía que admitir que había algo de rara lógica en su argumento… aunque no entendieras su propósito —Bueno, supongo que desde ese punto esto es gracioso. Reiterar su inferioridad por medio de un programa masivo televisado a los millones de sectores y Colonias Mixtas como ejemplo de su inconcebible cambio en el estado de su inferioridad y por ende, esclavitud, es algo… divertido… supongo…—

—¡Sí!—

—Um, eso explicaría porque a todos les gusta tanto—

—¡Ya era hora!— soltó Gazlord alzando un poco las pinzas con exasperación —Empezabas a arruinarlo todo como de costumbre con tú maldita insanidad—

—No soy insano— se defendió el aludido, pero mira la pantalla con interés —Eh… Hasta el momento he contado doce… ¿Cuántos más faltan?—

—Doscientos setentaisiete—

—Estas bromeando—

—¿Por qué rayos debería estás bromeando contigo idiota?—

—¿Cuántos alíens tenias capturados? ¡No es seguro tener tantos!—

—Entre más ejecuciones mejor mensaje, Di-bug— interviene Membran.

—Oh— miró de nuevo la pantalla nada convencido —Bueno… no me siento nada seguro con respecto a eso… pero supongo que es lógico…— medita, observando fijamente las pantallas _Quizás lo que debo de hacer es darles por su lado. Sonreír y asentir. Sí, eso suena bien. Nada complicado y complementa bien con la adulación de sus malditos egos pomposos. Ríe y asiente Di-bug, ríe y asiente._

Observó a ambos comandantes. Gazlord y Membran habían retomado su atención a las pantallas y reían del nuevo comentario que el locutor había resaltado sobre la caída.

_Voy a reírme del siguiente comentario que haga reír a todos_ pensó resignado _Obviamente si quiero encajar en esta maldita fiesta tengo que darle a todos por su lado_ se cruza de brazos _Ya me canse de que todos me señalen no sólo como un Exiliado sino como un fracasado social_ no puede evitar caer en el recuerdo de Pep y Ka-rl.

La inquietud perturbadora regresa con fuerza… pero no sola.

La ira y la humillación le acompañan.

Porque él no hizo nada malo.

Él no hizo nada a nadie… él no hizo nada…

_Yo los ayude… yo hice todo lo que pude por ellos_ piensa amargo, observando las pantallas _Todo lo que una vez fui fue porque pensé que ellos eran mis amigos. Porque creí que entre nosotros había algo de verdad sincero_ cierra sus puños con rabia _¿Y qué es lo que gane de esos tontos ideales? Que todo por lo que luche me fuera arrebatado. Perdí mi trabajo. Perdí la oportunidad de estar en el único lugar que me apreciaron. Perdí mi ciudadanía en el Imperio. Perdí mi orgullo, mis creencias y no sólo eso, casi me pierdo yo mismo por completo entre mi rabia y dolor a tal punto que ahora estoy en medio de dos malditas conspiraciones Imperiales y sin mencionar que estoy seguro de estar en el maldito lado equivocado. Yo no soy como Membran y Gazlord o Grechel y Sarra o siquiera Elvis o los demás. Yo no me siento especial por ser alto. Ser alto fue casi el inicio de mis peores problemas_ se muerde el labio inferior _Pero incluso siendo de baja unidad ya los tenía. Todos me odiaban. Casi todos los que conocí intentaron matarme… y los pocos que no lo hicieron terminaron siendo decepcionados por mi… Mello murió por qué no mate a Pips cuando de bí… ni siquiera tenía que matarlo… solo una paliza hubiera bastado… casi muere Wek, Iiggins ahora… ¿Pero cuál es la diferencia? Ahora él también fue corrompido por el idiota de Pips y tomó el lado equivocado… igual que Jessca… igual que muchos otros… _escucha risas de vivida diversión a su alrededor _Yo no pertenezco a este lugar. Nada de aquí es un reflejo de lo que soy… No me importa este lugar. Este lugar no es mi hogar. Mi hogar es Nave Prima al lado de mi tripulación_ observa al nuevo alíen caer a su muerte en las pantallas _Lo he decidió. Haré una buena impresión aquí, eso complacerá lo suficiente a Gazlord y Membran para que me dejen en paz un tiempo. Saliendo de aquí iré a Nave Prima _sonríe ampliamente _Me asegurare de que estén bien e iré a Judgementia, detendré a Zim, descubriré quien era ese Soldado blanco con ojos de galaxias y regresaré de nuevo a Nave Prima para vivir ahí_ abre sus ojos expectante _Con el programa que me hace inexistente a los Controles Cerebrales nadie me detectara nunca y siendo invisible con los nano-bots, jamás nadie podrá descubrirme_ amplia la curva en sus labios _Podre estar con Mem, Wisconsin, Roi y los demás. Podré estar en mi hogar… podré ser feliz de verdad… por primera vez._

—¡Ajá! ¡Al fin estas apreciando el programa!— Dib mira a Membran casi por accidente, pero ha mantenido su amplia sonrisa por reflejo de auto preservación —Ya era hora de que te comportaras de forma más sana—

—Y de que dejaras de arruinarnos la diversión para variar— gruñe Gazlord sin mirarlo.

Dib se frota el cuello —Bueno, tengo que admitir que su última frase fue algo divertida— miente.

—¡Muy bien Di-bug!— Membran se aprecia increíblemente complacido y vuelve a retomar su mirada en las pantallas —¡Soy tan increíble que a veces yo mismo me sorprendo! ¿Quién diría que dedicarle un poco de mi excepcional tiempo y paciencia racional a un insano como Di-bug pudiera revertir los aspectos defectuosos de su personalidad tan rápido, eh, Gazlord?—

—Yo no—

_Maldito par de-_

—¡Yo tampoco!— habla Membran emocionado y juega con las puntas de sus pinzas de forma despreocupada —Cada jornada se aprende algo nuevo—

Dib prefirió tragarse su orgullo por el momento. No era conveniente hablar de más y hacerlos enojar innecesariamente… quizás luego cuando pudiera patearles el trasero, pero, por el momento, no era el lugar adecuado. Así que, respiró profundamente, se quedó sentado y por las próximas doscientas y más ejecuciones, se iba a quedar así.

_Asiente y sonríe_ se recordó al momento de que todos empezaban a reír de nuevo y el también fingía hacerlo, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que lo notaran.

Casi tres horas después (dos horas con cuarentaisiete minutos para ser exactos) el locutor al fin estaba anunciado el fin de las ejecuciones.

Dib no pudo estar más agradecido.

/¡Y eso fue todo queridos conciudadanos del Imperio! Los esperamos de nuevo en nuestra siguiente emisión dentro de tres minutos con las ejecuciones de el Sector Quince mil doscientos ocho, pero como no es en **¡LA INMENSA!**/ grita y varios del salón con él /A nadie le importan, pero de todas maneras estaremos ahí transmitiendo por si algo interesante sucede/ hace una pausa **/¡LA INMENSAAAA!/** grita de nuevo y todo el salón ruge de nuevo con gritos de —¡LA INMENSA! ¡LA INMENSA! ¡LA INMENSA!— de parte de los Invasores y Soldados antes de que las pantallas se apaguen y suban de nuevo al techo.

Dib sólo está feliz de ya no tener que fingir que ríe de algo que no entiende del todo.

Las luces comienzan a subir de tono _Bueno, no sé que sigue en el itinerario, pero sólo espero que no sea nada que-_**—**¿Pero qué rayos…?— Gazlord se irguió en su lugar casi de golpe —**¿Qué. Está. Haciendo. **_**Ella**_**?—** suelta Membran en un murmullo venenoso.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Dib se gira a Grechel y Sarra, sólo para verlas mudas de la sorpresa. Y eso es todo lo que necesita para erguirse un poco, lo justo para ver sobre la-Oh, rayos.

Tenn está en medio del salón. Está caminando hacia ellos.

En realidad varios sino todos se han puesto de pie ya y están platicando entre ellos o en su mayoría en el buffet, disfrutando los snacks.

Pero eso no era el punto.

Por las caras de rabia desmedida en ambos Comandantes, Tenn NO DEBERÍA estar caminando hacia ellos. Eso no era bueno.

_Esto no es bueno._

La líder de los Invasores se detuvo frente a la lujosa mesa de ambos Comandantes. Se veía muy orgullosa de sí misma —Mis queridos Comandantes Imperiales Supremos Generales Soldado Elite Gazlord y Científico Elite Membran— se inclina respetuosa y Dib se hunde entre sus rodillas lo más que puede _¡Esto no me gusta nada!_

—¿Qué necesita, Líder de Invasión de Primer Nivel Invasor Tenn?— habla Gazlord con fría calma.

—¿Algún problema con la organización de nuestro evento actual?— añade Membran, con cordialidad —Las ejecuciones apenas han terminado, es el primer descanso antes de los Concursos de Karaoke, como puede ver Líder de Invasiones Invasor Tenn, todos están de pie disfrutando del buffet y estábamos por dar nuestro clásico discurso de bienvenida—

—Oh, no, todo lo contrario Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia Científico Elite Membran. Todo ha sido incluso más perfecto que en nuestros anteriores eventos. La decoración sobre todo ha sido realmente fina en esta ocasión… no puedo evitar preguntarme que lo ha _inspirado_ en su elaboración—

A Dib no le está gustando nada el rumbo de la conversación. Tenn está tramando algo.

—¿Cuál es su punto Líder de Invasión de Primer Nivel Invasor Tenn?— habla de nuevo Gazlord, en un tono desafiante.

—Mi Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada Soldado Elite Gazlord, quisiera hacer un pequeño trueque vitalicio sin fecha de expiración de información entre usted y nosotros a cambio de prestarnos a Di-bug para el Concurso de Karaoke entre Invasores—

Dib se irguió sobre sus rodillas de golpe, abrió la boca para negarse rotundamente y Gazlord lo cogió de la cabeza hasta hundirlo de nuevo fuera de la vista.

—¿Qué era ese trueque vitalicio del que hablabas?— habló descaradamente interesado.

—¡Yo no quiero participar!— soltó el ojivioleta, a dos unidades de besar el piso.

—Oh, Di-bug, así que ahí estabas, con razón te perdimos de vista— se escuchó la voz alegre y despreocupada de Tenn— ¿Cómodo al estar bajo la mesa?—

Dib quería estrangularla —¡No voy a participar!—

—_Cállate_— le siseo el ojiámbar con veneno.

—¡No quiero hacerlo!—

—Gazlord— habló Membran severo —Estás dando una escena. Todos nos están viendo y no creo necesario el siquiera considerar el hecho de—

—Oh, y por supuesto que nos gustaría ceder un par de nuestras Patentes de Armamento de Nivel Zero al Imperio. Completamente gratis y de uso libre— intervino Tenn casual —Si es que nuestro Comandante Supremo General Imperial de Inteligencia no tiene problema en eso—

—¿Cuáles de las Patentes de nivel Zero?—

—¡Membran!—

—Pensábamos en el DEATH-head, DOOM-Door y el Drive-DOOM-X—

—¿Y qué hay del Killer-Bee-KZ?—

—No veo problema en agregarlo si Di-bug se queda en nuestra mesa por media hora—

—¡Yo no quiero sentarme con ustedes!—

—Razonable, pero Di-bug deberá pasar por los Científicos y Soldados antes de con ustedes—

—Completamente justo—

—¿Y la información de las Invasiones?— interviene Gazlord.

—Justo en este chip. Las actualizaciones posteriores se harán por medio de los reportes diarios a nuestros Terribles Más Altos a los cuales se adjuntara una copia a usted. Cualquier duda sobre ellos podrá comunicárnosla cuando guste, estaremos horrados al poder serle de utilidad— Gazlord soltó a Dib y este pudo erguirse lo justo para ver a Tenn sonriéndole descaradamente con autosuficiencia —Ejem, ahora, con su respetable permiso me retiro— se inclinó respetuosa —Nos vemos al rato Di-bug— y dio marcha hacia la sección de su grupo.

La mirada de resentimiento venenoso que Dib le dedicó no tenía límites. Ella no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho ¡Él no deseaba estar en su mesa! ¡Él no quería verlos a ellos de nuevo! ¡No quería estar cerca de esos malditos asesinos, traidores!

—Al fin tengo la información— Dib miró furioso al único Soldado de mayor unidad. Tenía un chip entre las pinzas que miraba embelesado —Al fin puedo mover todo a mi placer—

—Al fin las Patentes están libres— susurró Membran observando sus pinzas sin aliento —¡Grechel!—

—¡Sarra!— ambos Comandantes se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron directamente hacia las aludidas.

—¡Prepara a todo tú Sector, Sarra! ¡Llama a Rodd y Viter, los quiero aquí inmediatamente!—

—Asegúrate de modificar los derechos en las Patentes inmediatamente para poder tomarlas ¡No quiero que ninguna de ellas se quede perdida!—

—Llama también a Torke ¡Quiero a la Armada lista en tres horas!—

—Teniéndolas ya en mis pinzas quiero que los nuevos comerciales de venta se pongan al aire inmediatamente ¿Dónde está Kiif? ¡Llámalo inmediatamente! Quiero que todo este en línea antes del tercer descanso—

Dib se puso de pie furioso. No podía creer lo malditos que eran Gazlord y Membran ¡Tenían un trato! ¡Aunque les fuera a mostrar un SIR falso hecho de sus nano-bots, eso no les daba el derecho de romper el acuerdo que habían hecho! ¡Y esa pequeña manipuladora de Tenn! ¡Sabía muy bien lo que hacía! ¡Gazlord tenía a toda la armada atascada según Elvis, obviamente querría cualquier información que le diera la libertad de zafarse de Rojo! ¡Y no sabía por qué Membran hacía tanto escándalo con las Patentes pero no le importaba, era algo que quería y ella se las dio así sin más!

¡Ahora no sólo iba a estar en la mesa con Pep y Ka-rl, sino que también iba a participar en un maldito concurso de Karaoke!

No estaba furioso.

Estaba ácidamente rabioso.

Quería una explicación, y una buena —Rompieron nuestro a cuerdo— habló fuerte.

Gazlord y Membran se giraron a verlo sin prisa. Sus rostros mostraban la misma rabia peligrosa de siempre, pero algo de indignación estaba presente. No les complacía en lo absoluto el ser referidos en un tono fuera de la obedecía.

Dib conocía las consecuencias de hacerlos enojar y no podría impórtale más que un nacho en ese momento —Mintieron— les espetó furioso.

—¿Y?— soltaron ambos con peligrosa indiferencia. Grechel y Sarra estaban detrás de ambos Comandantes, haciéndole caras a Dib para que no los hiciera enojar.

—Yo no quiero estar con los Invasores ni participar en su estúpido concurso de Karaoke—

—¿De verdad? Qué extraño— Membran se ajusta los gogles despreocupado. Su aura asesina está empezando a emanar con lentitud, lista para estallar —Ese Soldado de Gazlord no ha dejado de balbucear continuamente que eres o debiste ser un Invasor como él… además…— le observa fijamente —¿Qué no son ellos un reflejo de esas malditas basuras de baja unidad que tanto te gusta defender?—

Dib empuña las pinzas con todo el autocontrol que tiene —Tengo mis razones para no desear estar con ellos, especialmente ahora—

—¿Qué tiene el _ahora_, que lo hace tan diferente?— Gazlord lo observa con desprecio —Antes en el Gimnasio no te ha importado desafiarnos por defenderlos—

Grechel y Sarra les dieron la espalda apresuradamente. Dib tomó eso como una señal de que ambos más altos iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Me guste o no, Tenn y Skoodge son Irken útiles al Imperio, cumplen un propósito y eso se debe respetar— estrecha la mirada —Aunque me hayan metido en este maldito traje de Exiliado para exhibirme en medio de su grupo—

—Oh, así que a pesar de eso, te pones de su lado pero no del nuestro ¿M?— Membran se aprecia increíblemente ofendido —¿Qué exactamente estás insinuando? ¿Qué ellos son más dignos que nosotros?—

Gazlord da un paso amenazador al frente —¿Insinúas que ellos son más dignos de ti?—

—¿De _qué_ rayos estás hablando?— el ojivioleta lo mira confundido— ¡Eso ni siquiera es parte del tema!—

—**¡Es todo el maldito tema!—** estalla Membran furioso, haciando que varios en el salón se giren a verlos —¡Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora! ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por esas malditas basuras? ¿Por qué siempre los interpones a ellos antes que a nosotros?—

El Exiliado se irguió indignado —¡Como si t— _**Amo**_ —¿Eh?— Dib se tocó la cabeza contrariado. Acababan de llamarlo. No en voz alta… sino… por dentro. Algo, alguien acababa de llamarlo… y por la voz era un _ella._

_**Amo.**_

Alzó la mirada repentinamente. Le pareció escuchar que Membran le decía algo, pero su voz era tan lejana que apenas seria un zumbido. Algo se acercaba. Algo a la distancia se acerba velozmente hacia él.

FZZT

FZT

Y entonces lo vio.

Del techo en el lado opuesto, surgió una criatura extraña, metalizada en su apariencia pero con lo que reconocía como alas en su cuerpo. Tenía un pico, como el de las ratas en el alcantarillado de Foodcortia y dos ojos agudos arriba de este.

FZZT

_Es un águila_ pensó de golpe y sin saber de dónde esa palabra había surgido. No recordaba a esa criatura de ningún lado… y sin embargo… era extrañamente familiar. Como si la hubiera visto de siempre. Como si de verdad hubiese existido.

_¿Qué es?_ Se pregunta alarmado, al tiempo que estira uno de sus brazos con calma para que la criatura se pose en él _¿Quién eres?_ Observa el cuerpo que no conoce y aun así le identifica como un _águila __**Amo**_ Dib estrecha la mirada confundido. Esa la misma voz, hablándole de nuevo desde adentro. Directamente hacía él sin que nadie más pueda escucharle.

Es entonces cuando puede verlo._ Verlos._

El enjambre de sus nano-bots forma la criatura. Están ahí. Son cientos de miles de unidades microscópicas, todas unidas entre ellas para dar la figura que están proyectando.

Dib hubiera estado ahí mirándolos por horas. Días. Eras completas. Tratando de descubrir el cómo, cuándo y el porqué del comportamiento de sus unidades. De sus creaciones. De su única compañía en todo el espacio.

Podrías estar ahí por mucho tiempo… preguntándose si ellos también le han traicionado.

Pero no puede hacerlo. El repentino surgir de una pantalla en el pecho del _águila_ le deja sin aliento. Siente un escalofrío sacudirle desde la medula del PAK. Está ahí. Puede verlo. Es el rostro de ese Soldado de blanco con ojos rojos como galaxias. Lo está mirando fijamente sin expresión a través de la pantalla.

_**Ellos están aquí. Están esperándote Cazador.**_

Y se apaga.

La pantalla se apaga antes de que el cuerpo conformado por sus nano-bots se desvanezca hasta formar una nueva figura. Una que si reconoce de verdad. La forma de un SIR estándar, de ojos rojos brillantes.

Dib mira a la unidad. Es pequeña y de fina elaboración. Se ve tan normal. Sentada ahí en su brazo extendido… mirándolo fijamente como si esperara una nueva orden. Como si eso fuera lo más normal entre ellos.

—¿Tú SIR, asumo?—

—Sí— Dib no tiene idea de cómo ha respondido a esa pregunta sin haber gritado —Debo irme— giró sobre sus talones sin mirar a nadie más. literalmente desapareció. Salió de la mesa en que los Comandantes estaban, cruzó el salón, pasó de largo entre todos a gran velocidad, bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la salida. No se detuvo hasta haber doblado dos pasillos.

Ni siquiera podría decir como llego ahí. Todo su PAK lo tenía lleno de preguntas inciertas y casi histéricas por el terror que lo embargaba en esos momentos _¿El Soldado de blanco sabía de mis nano-bots? ¿Ha enviado él al nuevo grupo que tengo entre mis brazos y aferro con miedo? _ Piensa todo, pero nada tiene sentido _¿Y dónde a quedado Zim? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué haré si resulta que Zim regresa de nuevo, justo aquí y ahora?_ Parte de incertidumbre lo acosa y no puede negar ese origen. Por un largo lapso, se había olvidado de Zim y el Soldado de blanco. Ambos estaban hasta el otro extremo de sus pensamientos.

Pero ahora... Ahora estaban en la cúspide de todo en lo que podía razonar ¿Dónde estaban ambos ahora? ¿Judgementia, La Inmensa? ¿Lo que sucedió con el Soldado pasaría de nuevo aquí? ¿Regresaría Zim por venganza? ¿Era eso lo que buscaba? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Cómo supo ese Soldado al que nunca había visto sobre sus micro-unidades? ¿Por qué las había enviado con ese mensaje? ¿Quiénes eran estos _ellos_ de los que hablaba? ¿Aliados de Zim? ¿Enemigos del Imperio?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Dib mira a la falsa unidad SIR entre sus brazos. Esta alza la mirada, como esperando una orden.

_¿Esto está pasando?_ Se pregunta sin aliento, desencajando su rostro en preocupación _¿E sido acaso traicionado por lo último en lo que creía, mis propios nano-bots? ¿Es que de verdad no hay nada para mí aquí…? ¿De verdad nunca tuve nada…?_ Esa última pregunta a sí mismo simplemente vuelve todo más desolador… vuelve todo tan irreal… como si nunca hubiese existido.

Como si… hubiese sido mejor que no existiera…

_Yo… en verdad debí morir ese día en la Fabrica de Freidoras_ observa sin expresión al SIR —Si él te ha enviado…— le deposita con cuidado en el piso —Dime que es lo que debo hacer ahora—

Los nano-bots hacen brillar las falsas orbitas rojo-eléctricas y la antena en la cabeza dispara en lo alto un rayo, que toma la forma de un gran mapa azul-traslucido y tridimensional de Judgementia. Es tan grande. Todo está ahí. Cada cámara, cada pasillo, cada ducto de ventilación… hasta la cámara principal de Los Controles Cerebrales.

Todo está ahí.

Esperándolo.

Dib observa el traslucido mapa sin expresión. La ilusión no es una ilusión. Está pasando. Todo es real.

Él tenía razón.

—Así que está es mi nueva misión— estrecha la mirada severo —Entonces todo a sido verdad… ese es el lugar al que debo de ir…—

—Di-bug—

Dib se gira de golpe. Pep y Ka-rl están frente a él. Pero no lo están mirando… ellos observan el mapa detrás suyo.

—¡No vean!— chilla y se gira al SIR —¡Apágalo, APÁGALO!— la unidad obedece y el mapa de Judgementia desaparece inmediatamente. El pasillo vuelve a su iluminación original, con ese claro color faltante del destello azul.

Dib no podría estar más histérico que ahora —¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?— observa furioso a sus dos antiguos amigos, no sólo molesto sino preocupado —¡Largo! ¡Vayan al salón con todos y no le digan a nadie lo que han visto!—_ ¡Sólo váyanse! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todos! _—¡Déjenme en paz!—

—¿Qué dices?— Ka-rl parece reaccionar de un largo bloqueo —¿Qué rayos era ese mapa? ¡Esto no es bueno Di-bug! ¿Un mapa de Judgementia? ¿Te volviste defecto del PAK otra vez? ¡Esa es información clasificada de un grado de Terrible Más Alto, sólo ellos pueden ver esa información! ¡Vas a meterte en un problema por esto!—

_**¿Cómo se atreven a hablarle así al amo?**_ Dib palideció. De nuevo esa voz. El SIR. Se escuchaba _furiosa_ de verdad… lo suficiente para atacar a alguien _¡No puedo dejar que haga eso!_

—¡Karl tiene razón Di-bug!— Dib se gira a Pep, quien lo observa nerviosamente decidido —¡No debes tener esa información! ¡Las consecuencias pueden ser severas si los Terribles Más Altos se entera!—

_¡Sólo váyanse! _—¡Esto no es problema suyo, largo de aquí!—

—¡Es nuestro problema!— Pep da un paso al frente con fuerza —¡Como Invasores que somos, es nuestro deber detenerte! ¡No eres diferente de nosotros! ¡Tú también estabas en la Fila de Purga, justo en medio de nosotros! ¡No eres especial! ¡Eres un Defecto!—

El SIR hizo destellar sus dos orbitas rojas con intensidad _**¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?**_ Siseó la falsa unidad tan fuerte que Dib entrecerró los ojos con dolor. El falso SIR se escuchaba en verdad rabioso.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que—¿Es eso cierto?—

Dib perdió el aliento al tiempo que se giraba junto a Pep y Ka-rl en dirección de la voz.

Ellos estaban ahí. Pero mucho antes de ver las siluetas de Gazlord y Membran aparecer por la esquina del pasillo, mucho antes de eso, pudo sentir sus auras corrosivas explotar como una granada en su cara. Tan fuertes y letales. Las sentía incluso más densas que antes. Casi no le dejaban respirar.

Casi.

—¿Es verdad lo que acabamos de escuchar?— la voz de Membran se escuchaba melodiosa, pero era tan fría que lastimaba.

—¿Tú fuiste parte de la Fila de Purga?— Gazlord secunda a su único igual —¿Eres un Defecto reconocido?— observa a ambos Invasores con desprecio —¿Todos ustedes lo son?—

Dib no tenía que preguntar lo obvio. Ambos estaban sacando ya sus conclusiones. Si los tres estuvieron en la Fila de Purga, no había forma de que, aquellos a quienes conocían como Pleb y Curl, fueran los Invasores correspondientes a la generación siguiente a la de Tenn y Skoodge.

Y si el Di-bug que ellos conocían, y del cual se tenía un registro fidedigno por ser un Elite de Alta unidad, tenía menos de dos años, entonces ellos también deberían serlo. Membran seguramente ya estaba revisando o revisó los registro de la Fila de Purga. Si los nombres de Pleb y Curl, aunque en verdad fueran de la edad aproximada a la fecha de serialización de los verdaderos, no aparecían… entonces todo era una mentira.

Porque Membran, Grechel y Kiif controlan toda la información.

Ellos lo saben todo y lo ven todo.

Ellos no se equivocan.

Si la información no está… es porque no existe… o porque alguien más la altero.

Y si es así… entonces Pleb y Curl nunca estuvieron en Foodcourtia con Sizz Lord. Entonces fue alguien más… alguien más que no era Pleb o Curl… y se está haciendo pasar por ellos.

La INS.

—Quisiera escuchar más de esto ¿Tú no Gazlord?— pregunta Membran casual, con sus pinzas entrelazadas entre ellas como si estrangularan algo.

—Definitivamente quiero escuchar lo que ellos tienen que decir— observa con veneno a ambos Invasores —¿Es verdad que Di-bug estuvo en la Fila de Purga con ustedes? Si son Invasores _reales_ no mentirán—

Pep y Ka-rl retrocedieron intimidados. Había expresiones de dolor en su rostro. Como si algo les estuviera lastimando.

—Ellos ocultan algo— la voz del Comandante de Armada se escucha feroz —Puedo _verlo_—

Dib se movió entre ellos por impulso, quedando entre el Soldado y los Invasores en una especie de barrera —¡No Gazlord, esto no es lo que piensas!— él más alto lo fulminó con acido pero eso no le importo. Mentiría de nuevo de ser necesario —¡Ellos estuvieron conmigo, sí, pero no de la forma que ustedes creen! — mentiría para protegerlos de lo que fuera que Judgementia encerraba en esos momentos —¡Yo-!—

**Suficiente, Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug** la potente voz de la Computadora Central Imperial resonó en el pasillo con tal fuerza que pareció temblar. Nadie pudo hacer algo más que no fuera mirar al techo con sorpresa.

**Una violación a su Plan de Reivindicación es una acción no tolerada** del techo y el piso metálico, surgieron brazos mecánicos armados con láser's reconocibles de los peores campos de batalla de las Zonas Activas. Y peor aún, comenzaron a moverse amenazadoramente sobre Pep, Ka-rl, Gazlord y Membran. Eran al menos doce para cada uno. Dib perdió el aliento por completo.

**Aquellos que han sido participes serán Ejecutados **

—**¡NO!—** Dib alzó sus pinzas y extendió a sus nano-bots en fuertes tentáculos _¡No de nuevo! ¡No voy a dejar que les pase lo mismo que a Mello! _**—¡No los vas a lastimar!— **cuatro tentáculos tomaron a los cuatro Irkens, mientras ocho más golpeaban con fuerza a los brazos armados, que dispararon en defensa —¡ELLOS NO SABEN NADA!— rugió el ojivioleta, asegurándose de que sus cuatro conciudadanos estaban ya tras él y que sus tentáculos tenían a los brazos de la Computadora al margen —¡NADIE SABE NADA! ¡DÉJALOS EN PAZ!—

**Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug, su interferencia no es aceptada. Esta acción será informada inmediatamente.**

—¡No me importa! ¡No los vas a tocar! ¡A ninguno de ellos!—

… **¿no hay Conexión?**

Dib miró el techo sin aliento. Conexión. Había dicho conexión ¿A qué otro lugar la Computadora querría conectarse que no fuera alcanzable en esos momentos? _¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con Judgementia, Zim y el Soldado de Blanco? ¿Está todo relacionado?_

**Aun sin embargo, su intervención no será tolerada Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug. Un año de vida le ha sido restado. Pase una buena jornada.**

Los brazos que aun quedaban en funcionamiento se retiraron y otros, más pequeños, surgieron para limpiar a aquellos que habían sido destruidos por los tentáculos.

Por su lado, el único Exiliado presente en el pasillo cayó de rodillas sin aliento.

Un año… un año de vida le había sido restado… un año… un ¡MALDITO AÑO LE HABÍA SIDO RESTADO! —¡UN AÑO!— Dib rugió colérico y golpeó el piso con ambas pinzas, haciendo que un estridente WAM resonara y esta vez, si hiciera estremecer el piso —¿Cómo se atreven…? ¿Cómo…?— siente rabia. Dolor. Impotencia… tristeza… desolación…

_¡Yo, yo quiero regresar a Nave Prima! ¡Quiero regresar al único lugar al que he sentido mi hogar! ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto de nuevo? ¿POR QUÉ?_

Y surge primero una chispa… antes que cientos de relámpagos eléctricos surjan del piso hacia el ojivioleta. Los nano-bots en su cuerpo se están alimentando con velocidad. Dib incluso se siente cegado por la inmensurable cantidad de poder.

Un poder tan grande cómo su rabia.

Siente como se irgue de golpe y se gira a los que considera responsables. Porque es por ellos dos que a perdido parte de su vida. Es por ellos dos que no tienen nunca suficiente de él. Después de todo lo que le han hecho… después de todo lo que les a perdonado ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?

—¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS CREEN QUE TENGO PARA MALGASTARLOS DE ESTA MANERA?— apenas puede ver. Está tan cegado por el poder. Por el odio —¡LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍAN QUE HACER ERA CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡PERO NI ESO PUEDEN HACER BIEN! ¡DEBIERON QUEDARSE EN SU MALDITOS LUGARES, PERO NO, NO! ¡HAN TENIDO QUE VENIR A FASTIDIARME DE NUEVO!— hay tanta presión en su cabeza. Es tanto el poder que duele. Lastima.

—¡ELITE DI-BUG!—

—¡JESSCA, NO!—

—¡NO TIENEN LA MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO! ¡USTEDES NO HACEN NADA BIEN! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ SIMPLEMENTE NO DESAPARECEN DE MI VISTA?— Arde. Quema. Hiere.

—¡BÁJAME MALDITA SEA! ¡ELITE DI-BUG!—

—¡RÁPIDO, DETÉNGANLO!—

—¡Cuidado Tenn-AUGH!—

—¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! ¡MALDITOS DEFECTOS!— como todo el dolor que le carcome por dentro. Como todo el punzante dolor. Lo ciega.

—**¡ELITE DI-BUG!—**

—**¡DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA AHORAAAAAAAAAA!—**

_**Amo, todo está bien ahora**_

Dib parpadea sobresaltado. Se siente… sofocado… algo lo detiene. Alza la mirada titubeante y no comprende lo que está viendo, hasta que realiza que es él mismo. Es él. Definitivamente es él… cuando aun tenía las antenas dobladas hacia tras y usaba ese uniforme verde que le agradaba tanto… era él…

_**Todo está bien amo**_ su propio reflejo le hablaba directamente sin voz audible… pero esa no es su voz, no la de antes al menos… es la del SIR ¿Es _ella_ quien le habla? _**Ya puede tranquilizarse.**_

PLIP

_¿Eh…?_

PLIP

_Huele a sangre…_

PLIP

_¿Acaso estoy herido de nuevo?_ Baja la mirada aturdido, sólo para descubrir el brazo de su reflejo dentro de su abdomen, casi hasta el codo. Sangre verde gotea de él.

Es eso lo que le ha detenido.

El PAK le informa que su squeedly-spoosh no ha sufrido daño. No sabe si agradecer el seguir vivo _Pero no puede ser tan fácil ¿Verdad?_ piensa amargo —Puedes retirar tu brazo— ordena al SIR que a tomado su forma y quien obedece en el acto. Siente un quejido húmedo en su carne, pero no le presta atención. El PAK ha dicho que todo está bien.

—Gracias— sonríe al enjambre de nano-bots, que le han ayudado para su sorpresa de forma inesperada —¿Cuál es el estatus?— pregunta sin saber porque… sin saber si realmente quiere saberlo…

_**No hay bajas. **_

—Eso es suficiente— suspira, sujetando adolorido el orificio sangrante con su pinza. No puede sentir algo de asco al ver el charco de sangre bajo sus pies, pero tampoco quiere darle importancia. Está cansado…

Alza la mirada de nuevo, esta vez a su alrededor. El pasillo sigue igual, sólo que se aprecia golpeado y casi mutilado. Nada nuevo _Parece que he perdido el control de nuevo_ suspira un poco y sin desearlo su mirada se conecta con la de Pep y Ka-rl. Ambos están detrás de la unidad SIR que ha tomado su aspecto. Están tirados de espalda al piso. Es bueno que no los haya matado… pero… la forma en que lo miran… lo están mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo.

Como si no fuera uno de ellos.

_Yo nunca fui uno de ellos_ les devuelve la mirada con resentimiento _Yo nunca fui nada para ustedes _les da la espalda _Y a partir de hoy, no me importa lo que les suceda, no me interesa. A partir de hoy no somos nada. Nada._

_**Amo, observe adelante.**_

Dib se irgue un poco, mira al SIR y después observa un escenario que casi le hace reír. La entrada al pasillo esta casi desfigurada por completo. Los paneles de metal han sido retorcidos y se irguen en picos afilados junto al cableado expuesto, que brilla tintineante de mortal electricidad.

Y entre todo ese valle de peligro letal, se encuentran los tentáculos del SIR, visibles y formados por el irregular metal unido al cableado como enredadera. Son al menos doce. Uno de ellos, el más alto, sostiene a Jessca cuidadosamente por la cintura a casi la altura del techo para mantenerlo perfectamente seguro. Tres tentáculos mantienen a Gazlord, Membran, Sarra, Grechel y al resto de sus seguidores privados al margen de la entrada, como si no desearan que interfirieran…. el resto tiene a unos cuantos Invasores, que reconoce inmediatamente, bien sujetos contra el piso. No se ven lastimados.

Deberían agradecer eso.

Dib se dirige a ellos, ejerciendo algo de peso excesivo en un costado _**Amo, está débil. Yo puedo—**_No, gracias— sonríe a la falsa unidad que a tomado su forma de Líder del Sector Trece, y que ofrece con apremió un brazo para su auxilio —Puedo caminar. Mi PAK terminará rápido con las reparaciones— su falso yo asiente sin expresión y le deja avanzar.

Nuevos tentáculos surgen y quitan los picos metálicos del piso, para que el _Amo_ pueda caminar seguro.

Llega primero con los Invasores, que son retenidos contra su voluntad al frío metal. Kes, Tenn, Skoodge y otros de los que vió antes en la fiesta están ahí. Lo miran con algo de resentimiento y sorpresa muda.

—Ngh ¿Te importaría quitarnos *ugh* estás cosas de encima?— gruñó Kes, no letalmente aplastada por dos tentáculos.

Dib no le dedicó mucha atención y los paso de largo —Agradece que no estén más que _temporalmente retenidos_— llegó casi al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente al tentáculo que retenía a Jessca suavemente (en comparación de los demás Invasores) —¿Cómodo?— le sonrió amable.

El aludido hizo una mueca desagradable —¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡De verdad pensé que estaba en peligro! ¡Y NO SOY NINGÚN SMEET DE PRIMER INGRESO! ¡PASÉ MIS EXÁMENES DE INVASOR EN FÍSICO PAK CON LOS MEJORES PROMEDIOS! ¡EXIJO RESPETO! ¡EXIJO QUE ME BAJE DE AQUÍ!—

El de mayor unidad alzó los brazos al aire.

—¡YO NO QUIERO CAER EN SUS BRAZOS! ¡PUEDO CAER POR MI MISMO!—

—Está bien, está bien…— el tentáculo soltó a Jessca, quien de una hábil maniobra, aterrizó perfectamente en el piso.

—¿Ve? ¡Pude hacerlo sólo!— se irgue con orgullo.

—Sí, pude verlo— Dib le frota la cabeza con cariño y nota como el Irken frente a él clava la mirada en la herida de su cuerpo, que cubre sin mucho éxito con una de sus pinzas —No estoy tan mal— le sonríe.

Jessca no es de la misma opinión, por lo que se aprecia de su semblante —Está sangrando mucho… se ve muy agotado…—

Y era verdad. Dib se sentía exhausto, casi sin fuerzas para caminar —He estado peor. Mi PAK ya está terminando con la reparación— observa sobre su hombro y aprecia al SIR detrás de él. Aun luce como su antiguo yo —Ya no necesitas ese disfraz. Regresa a tú apariencia _verdadera_— remarca.

El nuevo grupo de nano-bots asiente y retoma la anterior figura de unidad SIR. Dib sólo espera que nadie deje de pensar que es un SIR estándar, con nada más que un par de modificaciones. Aun no le interesa que nadie sospeche de sus nano-bots… y la verdad, aun prefiere llevarse ese secreto hasta el día de su muerte.

_El cual posiblemente se lleve a cabo en Judgementia más pronto de lo que espero _piensa sombrío —Vámonos de aquí—

—¡Sí!—

Ambos caminaron sin prisa, al tiempo que todos los tentáculos regresan al piso, dejando un irregular camino de cables sueltos en desorden con paneles metálicos abollados.

—¿Están todos bien?— pregunta Dib, dirigiéndose a los únicos Elites de Alta unidad que conspiran por liderar en el Imperio.

—Si, en un estado bastante aceptable— asiente Membran, observándolo fijamente al tiempo que juega con sus pinzas de forma afable —Puedo esperar más… un poco más…— añade estrechando la mirada. Dib sabe a lo que se refiere. Quiere saber sobre lo que dijo la Computadora Central.

_Y en realidad yo soy el más interesado_ suspira cansado, observando que Kiif, Torke, Rodd y Viter están ahí. Se ven bien, al igual que Grechel y Sarra _¿Dónde rayos está Elvis? Quizás en la fiesta coqueteando con los amigos de Lilo_ asume con asco —No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito descansar un poco— se irgue con una mueca de dolor —¿Aun tenemos que regresar a la fiesta?—

—Por supuesto— responden ambos Comandantes.

_Cómo los odio a veces maldito par de…_

—¿Drogas?— interviene Kiif, acercándose ya con tres muestras.

Dib podría besarlo en esos momentos —Kiif…— lo mira fijo —Eres el mejor amigo en todo el Imperio— y toma la jeringa de mayor unidad liquida que se le ofrece.

—Bueno ¿Para qué son los amigos?— y el ojivioleta podría responderle que, a veces, sólo para las conveniencias, pero estaba sin aliento por el momento. Algo que pudiera mitigar el dolor sería mejor recibido.

—Bien, regresemos— ordenó Gazlord, observando algo detrás de Dib —¿Puede manejar esto, Líder de Invasión de Primer Nivel Invasor Tenn? ¿O prefiere que envié a un par de Soldados a ayudarles?—

Él único verdaderamente herido no se giró (muy ocupado inyectándose la maravillosa droga que se llevaría su dolor a otro lugar), pero le llegó la voz segura y alegre de Tenn —Por supuesto, señor, no hay nada que no podamos manejar—

—Excelente— sonrió el Soldado de mayor unidad, con ese toque de malicia único en él —Entonces nos adelantamos. El primer descanso no tardará en terminar y espero con _ansias_ el Concurso de Karaoke. Andando— ordena sin mirar a nadie y todos lo siguen. Dib asume que también debe hacerlo, aun cuando no está de ánimo.

Caminan sin prisa, el único que secunda a ambos Comandantes en unidad, puede _sentir_ como todos se hablan entre ellos. Incluso el PAK de Jessca es participe… lo que significa que Membran o Gazlord ya le han dado la señal privada que solo pertenece con exclusividad a su grupo.

Algo que no le agrada, pero puede que el mejor lugar para Jessca sea al lado de Gazlord.

Es como ellos… se a convertido en algo que los demás han hecho de él.

_Quizás igual que yo_ piensa con desagradable amargura, al tiempo que entran al salón y se cubre lo mejor que puede la herida abierta _Creo que yo también me e convertido en algo que los demás han hecho de mí… no me recuerdo tan nítidamente como antes… no recuerdo mucho de lo que soy ahora… ya no veo a ese Irken ingenuo. Las cosas cambian_ alza la mirada mientras suben por las escaleras _Y si no me adapto a ellas, van a matarme de verdad._

_¿Qué es ese Plan de Reivindicación que mencionó la Computadora? ¿Por qué me entero de todo eso hasta hoy? ¿Qué hay de extraño en mi participación en la Fila de Purga?_ Estrecha la mirada _No. Es verdad… ¿Cómo llegue a la Fila de Purga?_ Se sujeta la cabeza contrariado, casi adolorido _No recuerdo haber llegado a ella. En realidad no recuerdo ni siquiera haber llegado ahí, simplemente abrí los ojos y Pep y Ka-rl estaban ya a mi lado ¿Pero porque no recuerdo las smeetseras? Sarra es de la misma fecha de serialización que yo, tuve que verla ahí ¿No?_ _Todos los smeets se encuentran en Irk, resguardados en las smeetseras bajo el manto de nuestro planeta natal… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar mi entrenamiento inicial ahí? Yo, yo tuve que tener uno ¡Nada tiene sentido!_

—¿Está bien, Elite Di-bug?— Jessca lo mira preocupado, mientras cruzan el salón dónde todos les miran descaradamente. Algunos hasta los señalan y murmuran entre ellos, quizás preguntándose lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Necesitas más drogas?— añade Kiif confundido.

—No, no… sólo estoy mareado por tanta sobre carga— sonríe y se frota el cuello —Creo que necesito recargarme—

—Espera a llegar a nuestros lugares. No quiero otra maldita escena de tú parte— le espeta Membran.

_¡Maldito bastardo hijo de Vorth! _—Claro, esta bien—_ ¡Debí dejar que la Computadora hiciera el trabajo de aniquilarte!_ —Espero que no les moleste mi presencia, aunque quizás debiera retirarme un poco, hasta que mi reparación esté terminada—_ ¡Oooh, Irk, lo que daría por tener la oportunidad de patearte el trasero hasta cansarme!_

—Claro que no— gruñe Gazlord molesto, mirándolo sobre el hombro —No se te puede dejar solo ni un minuto, eres peor que un smeet sin programación, rompiendo las reglas todo el tiempo, peor que esa escoria de rebeldes—

Okey, eso dolió —¡Yo no soy ningún alíen y nada de lo que pasó fue mi culpa!— espeto por lo bajo y visiblemente molesto.

—Sí fue tú culpa— sisea Membran, girándose a verlo por primera vez —Todo lo que pasa siempre es tú culpa—

Sarra, Grechel, Torke, Rodd y Viter (quien cogió a Jessca del hombro para retrasarlo de los tres más altos) se hicieron los desentendidos y fijaron la mirada en ningún lugar en particular.

—¡Eso es injusto!— susurra el ojivioleta y empuña las pinzas indignado —¡Yo acabo de perder un año de vida!— estrecha la mirada —Aunque claro, no algo que _ustedes_ entiendan—

—¡Cómo si a _nosotros_ pudieran quitarnos años de vida!— Gazlord lo encara furioso, pero cuidando de no alzar la voz —¡Tú maldita actitud insurrecta como de costumbre te a metido en problemas e incluso te atreviste a incluirnos!—

—¡Yo nos los incluí! ¡Para empezar ustedes no debieron estar ahí escuchando algo que no debían! ¡Además recuerdo que los salve!—

—¡No te atrevas a empezar a presumir de algo que fue tú culpa!—

—¡No estoy presumiendo me aferro a los hechos!—

—¡Ah, ahora hablas de hechos! ¡En ese caso pudiste empezar aclarando porque no querías estar con los Invasores!—

—¡Hubieras hablado con la verdad!—

—¿La verdad? ¡Ustedes no pueden con la verdad! ¡Pero bueno, si gustan les digo toda _la verdad_! — estrecha la mirada con veneno —Pero les recuerdo que no van a vivir para compartirla o siquiera asimilarla—

Gazlord y Membran se detuvieron para fulminarlo con desprecio. Dib les devolvió la misma mirada. No estaba de humor para andar soportando sus malditas rabietas.

Estuvieron mirándose violentamente entre ellos por unos momentos, hasta que ambos Comandantes le dieron la espalda groseramente para tomar sus privilegiados lugares.

Dib ni cuenta se dio de que ya habían llegado… y para su peor desgracia… no había otro lugar para sentarse que no fuera con ellos. No quería que Tenn o Skoodge vinieran a preguntarle porque casi mata a dos de su grupo.

Gruño una majadería para sus adentros y fue a sentarse con ellos. En el piso y a prudente distancia de ambos. No estaba de humor para acercárseles… capaz y terminaba golpeándolos de verdad.

Así que ya un poco más cómodo y calmado, recordó la herida que tenía en su cuerpo, justo en el abdomen. El falso uniforme de nano-bots se había mantenido conformemente realista. Sus micro unidades no habían cubierto el espacio vació entre ellos… pero no podía quedarse así y menos simplemente cerrar el orificio de su falso abrigo y falsa camisa.

_Creo que voy a tener que fingir el bordado de ambos_ exhalo resignado _Cómo ODIO está fiesta_ y se desabrochó el abrigo para examinar el tamaño del orificio… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el orificio no estaba sólo al frente, sino también al reverso.

El SIR lo había atravesado literalmente de lado a lado.

Eso fue un descubrimiento perturbador.

_Con razón me sentía débil por perder sangre ¡Tenia una maldita hemorragia doble! ¡Pudiste decirme eso!_ Le espeta a su PAK, quien responde en un PIP silencioso que cual es el problema, si el squeedly-spoosh no fue dañado y literalmente fue un ataque limpio, sin daño.

_¡Cómo no eres tú quien tiene que lidiar con el-ARG, olvídalo!_ Se quita la camisa _Al menos nadie puede verme porque estoy en el piso. Además está plataforma esta elevada y si viene alguien sólo pueden ser Sarra, Grechel o alguno de los otros en su círculo especial_ observa los orificios de la camisa azul sin mangas _Ugh, menudos hoyos, me sorprende seguir con vida y, ey ¿Dónde está el SIR?_ Mira a su alrededor _¿Y los demás? ¿Qué no Grechel y Sarra están siempre al lado de Gazlord y Membran?_ El PAK se abre y una extremidad le pasa su estuche de costura _Espero que no me dejen solo con ellos. No estoy de humor para que me sigan regañando ¡Deberían estar agradecidos de que los salve! ¡Y nada fue mi culpa! ¡Ni yo sé lo que está pasando!_ Coge tela negra que tenia de sobra y una aguja con hilo que tenía preparada _Maldita sea. Muchas cosas están pasando al mismo tiempo y todo parece estar relacionado a Judgementia y-_alza su abrigo para ver cuanta tela va a necesitar y sin proponérselo, su mirada se cruza con la de Gazlord y Membran.

Ambos han girado sus asientos y lo miran atentamente.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— parpadea confundido —Estoy reparando mi uniforme ¿No puedo?— baja la prenda para verlos mejor —Es que no quisiera pasearme entre todos con los orificios expuestos… y… ustedes dijeron que… no querían verme haciendo… el ridículo… y… ¿Por qué me miran así? No estoy haciendo nada malo—

—Oh, no, no, por nosotros no te detengas— Membran le hace un gesto con la pinza para que continúe —Sigue con lo tuyo, nosotros… simplemente estamos aquí…—

—Mirando— añadió Gazlord.

Dib asumió que ambos estaban locos y que no valían su tiempo. Tenía que terminar de arreglar el abrigo y camisa que no necesitaban reparación, pero, que si deseaba seguir con el secreto de sus nano-bots, era mejor continuar con las apariencias.

Quince minutos después hubo terminado, se sonrió feliz y se vistió primero con la camisa.

—¿Qué, ya tan rápido?— Dib miró a Membran con sorpresa —Mpf— añadió el Científico, girando su asiento al frente.

—Típico de ti, Di-bug— le espetó Gazlord, haciendo la misma maniobra y girando su privilegiado lugar.

El ojivioleta terminó de bajar su camisa y los mira confundido —¿De qué hablan?—

—El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes—

—Lamentablemente—

Dib se irgue para colocarse el abrigo, al tiempo que el PAK vuelve a guardar el estuche de costura —¿Qué fue eso divertido que pasó?— mira al frente, en el salón todos siguen dispersos y platicando entre ellos mientras disfrutan del buffet —¿Alguien hizo algo? Yo no escuche nada, ni una risa— los observa de nuevo —¿Qué pasó?—

Ambos Comandantes alzan la mirada para verlo atentamente.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Es sangre?—

—Di-bug, acércate— ordena Gazlord. Este se acerca y queda de pie entre ambos —¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Pasó algo?— mira de nuevo al salón —¿Algún peligro?— añade serio, antes de que el Soldado de ojos ámbar le meta el pie, caiga de rodillas y termine por estrellarse de cara al piso cuando Gazlord termino por darle tremendo puñetazo en la medula.

—E-eso…— Dib se irgue sobre sus rodillas furioso —¡Eso me dolió mucho!— le espeta indignado con una pinza sujetando su adolorida espalda… y con ambos ojos llorosos por el punzante dolor —¿Por qué me atacaste de esa manera? ¡No te hice nada!—

—Jamás ¿Me escuchas?— lo mira fijamente con nada más que odio y veneno en la mirada —Jamás te alces a una unidad mayor a la mía ¿Entiendes?— estrecha los ojos con rabia **—Jamás— **

Dib no podría verse menos indignado pero habla bajo, no quiere más atención de la necesaria… pero tampoco quiere quedarse callado —¡Yo no me erguí en mayor unidad! ¡Estaba de pie y tú sentado, es imposible que no me vea más alto que tú! ¡Además Grechel y Sarra se quedan de pie junto a ustedes! ¿Por qué con ellas no hay problema?—

—¡Maldita sea Di-bug, deja de alzar la voz!— espeta Membran en voz baja.

—¡No estoy gritando, estoy susurrando! ¡Además él empezó!—

—¡Tú empiezas todo con tus malditas insanidades!—

—¡Eso no es verdad!—

—Claro que lo es—

—¡No y fuiste tú quien empezó con los golpes!—

—Es necesario disciplinarte más, por lo que veo—

—¡Quisiera ver cómo lo intentas!—

—**¿Te atreves a desafiarme?—**

—¡Tú te la pasas golpeándome a cada rato como si me gustara!—

—¡Ya cállate Di-bug!—

—¡Pero él empezó! ¡No es justo!—

—¡Eres un maldito Exiliado! ¿Qué parte de que eres una vergüenza que debe ser erradicada no entiendes? ¡Deberías agradecer el seguir con vida!—

—¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Si Gazlord no hubiera eliminado a Zim yo aun tendría trabajo!—

—**¡QUÉ! ¿Te atreves a culparme de salvar tú vida? ¡Voy a matarte!—**

—¡Inténtalo!—

—¡Maldita sea cállense los dos!—

—¡Voy a sacarte ese ojo!—

—¡Cómo si fuera a dejar que eso pasara!—

—¡Dejen de dar una escena! ¡Nos están viendo!—

—¡Pero él empezó!—

—¡No me importa quien empezó! ¡Deténganse ahora!—

—Ejem—

Para cuando los tres únicos Irken que secundaban a los Terribles Más altos en unidad se giraron, Gazlord estaba forcejeando con Dib para sacarle el ojo y el segundo peleaba exitosamente por evitarlo, al tiempo que Membran estaba exageradamente inclinado en su lugar y les señalaba con fuerza.

Cuando notaron que era Tenn quien había intervenido, ambos Comandantes deshicieron sus nada gloriosas posturas y Dib se hundió fuera de la vista. Ella aun era la Irken que menos quería ver en esos momentos. Después de Kes.

—Perdón por la interrupción mis Comandantes— se inclina Tenn educada —Pero al descanso sólo le quedan cinco minutos y vine por Di-bug para—

—¡Yo no quiero participar!—

—¡Cállate!— Gazlord le da tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza —¡Vas a participar y ganar! ¡No hice ese trato vitalicio con ellos para que vengas a arruinarlo todo!—

—Y si yo tengo que ceder mis patentes recién adquiridas… habrá _consecuencias_—

—¡Bien!— Dib se irgue furioso y salta sobre la mesa para estar frente a Tenn. E iba a decirle algo cuando se ve interrumpido.

—No hagas una maldita escena—

—Ni hagas nada estúpido de nuevo como en el pasillo—

—Ni se te ocurra perderte de la vista—

—¿Y dónde rayos has dejado a tú SIR?—

Dib se gira hacía ambos Comandantes furioso —Uno: Yo no doy escenas. Dos: No pensaba hacer lo mismo que hace rato, gracias. Tres: Soy el tercer Irken más alto en el Imperio, dudo que pueda perderme de vista aunque quisiera. Y Cuatro: mi SIR está— _**Amo.**_

Dib mira sus pies y descubre al SIR ahí, extendiéndole una gran taza de chocolate caliente —Eh… gracias— se hinca a su lado sorprendido —Es mi favorito— añade sonriendo. Toma la taza y bebe un poco de ella… el cálido liquido no hace otra cosa que hacerlo sentir mejor… por un momento le recuerda esos buenos días en Nave Prima… buenos recuerdos —Sabe muy bien, buena chica— frota cariñoso la cabeza del la falsa unidad y mira a ambos Comandantes con aire resuelto —Mi SIR fue por chocolate caliente— su tono es de orgullo evidente.

—¿No, de verdad?— suelta Gazlord con sarcasmo acido.

—Pero que _linda_ de su parte— siseo Membran, clavando sus pinzas al mango del asiento.

Dib iba a preguntar qué rayos les pasaba —Gracias por prestarnos a Di-bug mis Comandantes ¡Nos vamos!— Tenn lo jalo del brazo, algo que lo obligo a erguirse para no caer y terminó siguiéndola medio encorvado —¡Tenn, espera, mi taza, deja erguirme propiamente!—

Ella lo suelta y mira algo detrás de él —Es verdad, no creo que les agrade que te toque por mucho tiempo— lo observa rápido —Apresúrate, ya todos van a acomodarse en su lugar— y le dio la espalda para irse a paso apresurado. Dib cogió al SIR que le seguía fielmente (aun no sabía si podía ser peligroso) antes de apresurar el paso. No entendía por qué tanta prisa la de Tenn, pero entre más lejos de las rabietas de Gazlord y Membran, aun mejor.

Aunque a ella no la tenía en mejor estima, si era escoger entre las rabietas de ambos Comandantes o la Líder de Invasores, Dib podía tolerar a Tenn un poco más.

Cruzaron el salón de fiesta a paso rápido, con la mirada de todos los invitados sobre el más alto de uniforme negro, hasta llegar al escenario dónde el grupo de Tenn esperaba. El de mayor unidad no pudo evitar la mueca de desagrado que le cruzó el rostro al ver a Tenn, Pep y Ka-rl… los dos últimos desviaron la mirada de la suya.

Dib simplemente quería terminar con todo —Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? — se inclina a la altura de Tenn mientras sorbe de su tasa y sienta al SIR sobre sus hombros, quien se sujeta suavemente a su cabeza — ¿Me van a dar un folleto para escoger la canción o me la van a asignar?—

—Skoodge, pásame uno de los folletos—

—Aquí tienes, hola Di-bug—

—Hola Skoodge— repite el más alto sin ánimo y toma la pequeña libreta que Tenn le extiende —Mmm ¿Tengo que cantar algo en especial?—

—Lo que creas que te haga ganar puntos— ríe el Invasor, segundo al mando —La sección de orilla roja son las de frecuencia compleja, incluso a algunos de nuestro grupo les cuesta seguirlas—

—No es como si tuviera remedio…— el ojiviole hace un mal gesto —Gazlord ya me amenazo de que tengo que ganar— hojea la revista en la sección sugerida y encuentra las letras desglosadas en párrafos con la nomenclatura acústica correspondiente _Oye… Tú pareces saber más de esto que yo… ¿cual escojo?_ Pregunta al PAK y este inmediatamente le entrega una descarga completa sobre las reglas de los concursos de Karaoke entre Invasores y agrega una nota de que sugiere tomar las favoritas de la Terribles Más Alta Miyuki. Son las más difíciles, las favoritas de la mayoría en el Imperio y las de más puntos.

—Oye Di-bug—

El aludido no despega la mirada de la revista —¿Mmm?—

—Quisiera hablar de algo importante, hay tiempo, las luces aun no se apagan—

—Cómo quieras Tenn— sorbe de su tasa sin alzar la vista _Todo esto es tan tonto_.

—Supimos que fuiste a la habitación de Elite Gazlord…—

—Ah, sí— continúa leyendo _No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que revisar ese mapa de Judgementia._

—¿…y… que tal estuvo?—

—Horrible. Tuve que limpiar el basurero de habitación que tenía— se detiene a mirar una letra que le llamó la atención —Y después termine limpiando el cuarto de Membran ¿Sabías que solo hacen la limpieza una vez al año?—

—Aaaah, si, fascinante… y… _¿Eso fue todo?_—

—No, también Gazlord me obligo a cocinar para ellos— cambia de pagina _Hay mucho que hacer, tantas dudas ¿Qué encontrare en Judgementia? ¿Las respuestas que estoy buscando o algo peor?_

—Em… Tenn, creo que no entiende a lo que te refieres—

—¡Shh, Skoodge! Déjame hacer esto… Di-bug ¿Tú ya-?—

—Voy a cantar está— Dib gira la revista y señala la canción escogida.

Tenn y Skoodge observan el folleto y luego entre ellos antes de mirar al ojivioleta con cara de desconcierto.

—¿Por qué esas caras? ¿No puedo cantarla?—

—Eh, no, no, adelante si es la que escogiste. Skoodge, dala de alta—

—Sí. Listo— sonríe el aludido y fija al de mayor unidad algo sorprendido —¿Te sientes muy confiado de ganar?—

—¿No debería?— bebe de su taza y observa al SIR sobre sus hombros _Es bueno que no haya desaparecido de nuevo. Pero no sé si sea seguro tenerle tan cerca. Aun no sé si puedo confiar en ella y_—…le?—

—¿Eh?—

Tenn se ve molesta —¿No me escuchaste?—

—Perdón— desvía la mirada apenado —¿Decías?— sorbe de su tasa.

La Líder en Invasiones se irgue indignada —Te pregunte si ya había bailado— y hasta ahí quedo su comentario. Dib escupió lo poco que había bebido y tosía medio ahogado.

—*COFCOF* ¿Qué te *COF* ¿Cómo *COF* te *COFCOFCOF*— el SIR se acerca y le da suave palmaditas en la espalda al tiempo que guarda la tasa vacía.

—Relájate Di-bug, relájate— ella se aprecia muy divertida.

El más alto la fulmina —¿Qué rayos te pasa *cof* para pregunta-?—

—Les gustas—

Dib mira a Skoodge como si Lard Narr lo estuviera besando… al mismo tiempo que esas lejanas y nada agradables conversaciones con Grechel y Sarra regresan. Más fuerte y penetrantes.

Es un terreno desagradable en el que no se quiere ver inmiscuido.

—Creo que ya sabes a quienes me refiero— añade Skoodge serio.

—No— es la simple respuesta del ojivioleta —No vamos a tener esta conversación. No me interesa—

—¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva?— Tenn lo observa severa —Esto es algo que creo que necesitas, Di-bug, te estás acercando demasiado a ellos y… bueno, no queremos perderte—

—¿Perderme? ¿De qué rayos hablan? Aah, ya entiendo…— les dedica una mirada desagradable —¿Monc esta tan nervioso de vaya a delatarlo? Díganle que no se preocupe. No me interesa ni él ni su grupo. Ninguno de ustedes— añade fulminando a Pep y Ka-rl, que están al fondo.

—No es eso Di-bug, no es sólo sobre Monc, él… tiene su forma de hacer la cosas— Tenn no se ve muy convencida de sus palabras —Mira, el punto es que has hecho bastante por nosotros y—

—Exactamente— la corta el más alto —He hecho mucho por ustedes ¿Y qué me gane? Para empezar que me metieran en este maldito traje de Exiliado y que me restaran un año de vida entre las cosas que encabezan mi lista… y puedo enumerar varios intentos de muerte dirigidos en mi contra. Mucho antes de ser bastante alto— añade, fulminando no a sus dos antiguos amigos, sino a Kes… quien desvía la mirada.

—Okey— sonríe Skoodge apenado —La opinión que tienes de nosotros no es la mejor, lo admito—

—No que ustedes se esfuercen—

—Di-bug, sólo escucha— Tenn se frota entre los ojos cansada —No hay mucho tiempo y quiero terminar de hablar contigo antes de que Elite Membran envié al Elite Kiif para espiarnos—

—¿Kiif? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kiif en esto?—

—El Elite Kiif es tú amigo— interviene Skoodge serio —Pero no es el punto—

—Así es— asiente la ojirosa —De lo que quiero hablarte Di-bug, es que no deseamos perderte—

—¿Podrían decirme a que rayos se refieren con eso?—

Ella lo observa seriamente —Di-bug, últimamente te estás volviendo más y más allegado a ambos Comandantes y eso me preocupa bastante. Estas empezando a responder a sus ordenes… y creo que empezando también a compartir sus ideales—

—¿De qué est-?—

—Necesitamos saber si esta situación va a seguir continuando después de la fiesta ¿Por qué lo sabes no?— Skoodge se aprecia sombrío —Tú no vas a irte a tú Exilio. Tú vas a quedarte aquí en La Inmensa… ellos no van a dejarte ir—

Si Dib hubiera podido hablar, hubiera dicho algo, pero es la voz de Tenn la que vuelve a escucharse… suave y fría al mimo tiempo.

—Esto es lo que necesitamos saber Di-bug— le observa sin expresión —Amigo o Enemigo ¿Qué eres de nosotros?—

La voz de Membran se escucha a lo lejos. Dib no entiende lo que dice.

—¿Seguirás de su lado o continuaras ayudándonos como hasta ahora?—

—De verdad no queremos perderte— Skoodge se ve dolido.

—… no queremos hacerte daño Di-bug…— la expresión de Tenn es casi de suplica —Pero si tenemos que hacerlo…—

Las luces comienzan a bajar de tono.

—Vamos a tener que eliminarte—

La iluminación desaparece.

Sólo hay oscuridad.

Un metálico PAM se escucha, haciendo a todos girar en busca de la fuente. El escenario se a encendido de forma magnífica. Las potentes luces iluminan la oscuridad y la llenan de vida… es tan grande… tan glorioso.

Parece un lugar magnifico para estar.

Para erguirte y mostrarte.

Es un lugar magnifico para existir.

—Los más altos primero, esa es la regla— Skoodge señala educado al escenario.

Dib apenas da unos pasos, cuando la voz de Tenn se escucha de nuevo, haciéndolo detener —Aun quiero escuchar tú respuesta—

El más alto empuña las pinzas —¿Gracioso, no Tenn?— le pregunta girándose a verla —Yo salvo tú vida y ahora tú reclamas la mía—

—No es-—

—Lo único que sé, es que he luchado por salvarlos a todos ustedes— deja de mirarla —Y en lo único que piensan es en como matarse mutuamente— no escucha la voz de Tenn respondiéndole. Simplemente lo dejan pasar hacia el escenario. Baja al SIR de sus hombros y le deposita con cuidado en el piso, sube los escalones y las potentes luces lo ciegan un poco. Solo reina el silencio a su alrededor. Todos lo miran expectantes.

Todos esperan por él.

_**Cazador.**_

—¿Eh?— Dib alzó la mirada. Una hembra Irken de casi su altura esta frente a él. Viste como un Científico, con una larga bata blanca y sus ojos, sus ojos son rojos, pero dentro de ellos puede ver millones de estrellas tintinando… son como galaxias carmesí —¿Quién eres tú…?— pregunta sorprendido. La Irken le observa un poco **_Esperar no es más una opción. Ellos están aquí. _**

Dib parpadea confundido. Mira a su alrededor contrariado. Ya no está en el escenario. Ya no está siquiera en el salón de fiesta. A desaparecido. Todos han desaparecido. No hay nadie excepto un espacio blanco infinito que les rodea… y ambos están flotando ahí. No hay arriba o abajo. Ni derecha o izquierda. Es la nada.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí?— pregunta Dib, dudando. Primero un Soldado blanco y ahora una Científico de blanco, es imposible que no estén relacionados.

Ella parece inmutable, cómo si no fuera parte de ese momento **_El experimento debe terminar._**

—¿Experimento?— repite Dib.

Ella alzan una pinza y tocan su frente **_Tus preguntas serán contestadas. Las dudas disueltas._**

Dib la mira sin aliento. No entiende.

_**Ven a Judgementia y encuentra la verdad.**_

Y desaparece.

Ella desaparece. Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí… y todo regresa de nuevo. El escenario reaparece. El salón resurge… pero ahora, todos quienes lo esperaban con expectación, todos aquellos que posaban en él sus ojos… están en el piso. Tirados como un objeto sin vida. Sin movimiento, sin voluntad para erguirse.

Cuerpos muertos.

Inertes.

Dib se cubre los labios sin aliento. No podría gritar aunque quisiera. No hay palabras o gestos que puedan describir lo que está viendo y simplemente se deja llevar por el horror. Cuerpos. Todos ellos. En el piso, inertes, sin movimiento. Cuerpos.

Todos ellos son sólo cuerpos en el piso.

Baja del escenario con cuidado, como si fuera del cristal más fino y pudiera romperlo en mil pedazos. No sabe si es verdad lo que está viendo. No sabe si de verdad desea reconocerlo. No entiende. No quiere entender.

Pero es verdad.

El primer cuerpo que coge es desconocido para él. No sabe quien podría ser ese Irken, pero no importa. El peso entre sus brazos es real. Aun sigue tibio… pero no respira. Revisa el PAK con cuidado, pero está apagado.

El PAK nunca se apaga.

Jamás.

—Zim— habla para sí y deja el cuerpo de nuevo en el piso, se irgue y camina apresurado entre los cientos de cuerpos que están unos sobre otros, en una especie de grotesco desorden. Necesita ver a Jessca a Iiggins a Man a Des a Fary. Necesita ver que estén bien. Pero hay tantos cuerpos. Las mesas están vacías… es como si todos hubieran sido arrancados de sus lugares. Había tantos cuerpos. Tantos cuerpos… todos en desorden. Soldados mesclados con Científicos, de alta unidad con baja unidad. Todos dispersos por el salón.

Es… es como si hubieran estado corriendo en distintas direcciones… como si hubieran estado huyendo de algo… de alguien… ¿De Zim acaso?

_**Amo**_

Dib mira al SIR que le espera a la distancia. No sé a movido de su lugar en el escenario. Esta lejano, y aun así su voz le ha llegado tan clara, como si le hubiera susurrado en el oído.

Y es cuando se da cuenta de que es inútil seguir buscando. No importa si los encuentra… no va a ser diferente. Todos han sido afectados, quizás no solo el salón, La Inmensa… es factible proponer al Imperio.

Zim siempre una amenaza, una nave nunca sería suficiente para él. Arruino al Imperio una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Puede matar de nuevo.

—¿Esto es todo?— encamina sus pasos a la unidad —¿No hay nada más? ¿No tengo otra opción que irme y desaparecer sin que nadie sepa que nunca me fui?— quisiera llorar… pero hace mucho se quedó vacío —Si hago algo, si logro la victoria… ¿habrá algún cambio? ¿Podré obtener lo que quiero, lo que de verdad quiero?—

El SIR le mira fijamente **_El amo puede hacer lo que guste. Él es invencible._**

Dib se deja caer de rodillas frente a él —Entonces prométeme que me darás lo que más deseo a cambio de la victoria— cierra sus pinzas con fuerza —Siempre he hecho todo por los demás, siempre los he ayudado y nadie ha hecho nada por mí que no sea arrebatármelo todo… no quiero más de eso. Esta vez quiero algo a cambio, quiero lo que yo quiero. Lo que me haga a mí feliz…—

_**Cumpliré lo que usted más desea amo. Es tiempo.**_

Él asiente cansado —Sí. Es tiempo…— el SIR se acerca hasta abrazarlo. Siente como los nano-bots se mueven con fuerza sobre su cuerpo antes de sentir ese impuso que caracteriza su teletransportación.

Abre los ojos y no le sorprender verse en un lugar completamente diferente.

Judgementia.

FZZT

—¡NGH!— se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza. Algo parece estallarle desde adentro, desgarrándolo con fuerza —¡AAAAAH!— todo gira a su alrededor, manchas borrosas de iluminación se desvanecen.

FZZT

—¡AAAAAAGGH!— voces chocan entre ellas. Sonidos extraños le golpean y los colores le dejan ciego.

FZZT

—¡BASTAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAHH!—

FZZZZT

Cae de rodillas. Su cuerpo ya no puede contenerlo más. Esta temblando. Ya no tiene control de sí mismo… porque lo recuerda.

Lo recuerda.

Lo recuerda todo.

Quien es.

De donde viene.

A donde va.

Sabe cuál es su lugar en el universo ahora.

—No…— gime entrecortadamente. Temblando y llorando al mismo tiempo —¡NOOO!— grita mirando sus pinzas.

Tres dedos en forma de garra —¡NO, NOOO!— su piel es verde —¡DIOS NOO!— su alma es un PAK.

Se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza. Clavando esas garras antinaturales hasta hacerse daño. Él ya no es lo que fue. No es lo que desea. Es un monstruo y grita. Grita hasta sentirse partir la garganta. Grita de odio. Grita de impotencia. Grita de dolor.

Grita hasta ya no tener aliento…

—¿Qué… qué me han hecho?—

**Te hicimos perfecto, Dib Membrana.**

Dib alza la mira, sólo para encarar ante él a un Irken que ha visto antes. le conoce bien. Sabe quién es.

Es el Primero. El Cazador.


	30. LA INMENSA Y LA MUERTE DE PIPS

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: Estoy escribiendo aun el final. Apenas llevo treinta paginas. Ojala le tenga para la siguiente semana. Pero mientras, les adelanto este capítulo que se supone debería ser para después del final, como un mini-capitulo explicativo o de relleno, como quieran verlo. Ojala les guste y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Además… WEEEE! Ahora si les respondí! A quienes me escribieron en el Cap. 29, vean abajo!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Pips jadea por aire con vehemencia. Siente como todo su cuerpo arde y cruje al mismo tiempo. Tiene tanto dolor. Tanto. No puede hacer otra cosa que pensar en eso. Apenas esta lucido. Todo se siente vertiginoso a su alrededor.

—Lleva a Di-bug lejos— parpadea confundido ante eso que escucha —Di-bug no puede estar al lado de este Irken— _Di-bug_ piensa con fuerza, sintiendo como todo empieza a tener sentido _Ayúdame, Di-bug_ y busca con desenfreno a su alrededor _¿Di-bug? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! _—¿Qué Irken?— esa sola voz le recobrar más su conciencia _¡Di-bug!_ Llama en sus pensamientos con desesperación. Escucha a Elvis hablar, pero no le importa lo que dice. No le importa Elvis. Nunca le importó. Nadie nunca importó _¡Di-bug!_ Nadie nunca hizo nada por él. Nadie nunca hizo algo por él a cambio de nada. Todos siempre han querido algo. Todos.

_¡Di-bug!_

Excepto uno… ese tonto cabezón incrédulo.

_¡Di-bug!_ Mira hacia dónde cree que está. Está tan mareado. Hay tanto dolor… no puede creerlo _¿Di-bug?_ Lo mira aterrado y con angustia. Puede ver el rostro de él. No está sonriendo como acostumbra. No tiene ese semblante de tonto incrédulo sin remedio de siempre_ ¿Di-bug…? _

—Yo no veo a ningún Irken ahí— la voz de Di-bug ya no tiene esa calidez tan extraña en él, es fría. Despiadadamente fría —Todo lo que aprecio es basura— _No, no Di-bug_ —Sólo es basura…—_ ¡Di-bug!_ Se irgue como puede sobre sus brazos. Elvis simplemente da la vuelta _¡DI-BUG!_ Se están alejando. Trata de alcanzarlos, pero no puede mover su cuerpo ¿Por qué Di-bug se aleja también? ¿Por qué no regresa para ayudarlo como siempre lo hace? _¡DI-BUG!_ ¿Por qué deja que Elvis se lo lleve? _¡DI-BUG!_ ¿Por qué no regresa?

—**¡DI-BUG!—** lo llama tan fuerte como puede. Elvis se detiene y lo mira sobre el hombro. Hay sorpresa en su rostro antes de mirarlo con despreció. Pero Di-bug no lo mira. No se gira. Lo abandona.

_¿Di-bug…?_

Elvis le da la espalda y empieza a caminar con Di-bug bien sujeto. Ambos se alejan.

No puede creerlo. Sólo los mira perplejo. Ese, ese tonto siempre ha venido en su ayuda… ¿Y ahora lo deja? ¿Todo por que mató a ese estorbo…? _No, no, no_ piensa escandalizado. Si él lo deja. Si Di-bug lo deja —D-di-di-buAAAAAAAAH— grita destrozándose por dentro del dolor. La descarga fue rápida, pero increíblemente brutal. Un horrendo olor a carne quemada se pega a su squeedly-spoosh.

—Mm, parece que ya no le importas. Bien, bien— escucha la voz alegre de Membran. No puede evitarlo. Lo primero que hace, es ver hacia Di-bug. Mira con vehemencia en su dirección. Y lo ve. Justo antes de doblar el pasillo. Elvis se ha detenido y lo mira sorprendido… pero sólo él lo hace. Di-bug no lo mira. No se gira.

Esta seguro que lo ha escuchado. Está de pie al lado de Elvis. Han estado caminando. No esta inconsciente… ¿Pero entonces porque no se gira? ¿Qué no a escuchó que lo necesita?... ¿Acaso… lo ha abandonado de verdad…?

_¿Di-bug…?_

_**El Amo no te necesita.**_

Pips abre los ojos con fuerza. Algo a su alrededor se está moviendo. Puede sentirlo tirado en el piso. Es como arena siendo jalada por la corriente. Se mueve a su alrededor. Y le está hablando.

_**Muere Zita.**_

—¿Qué rayos estás esperando idiota!— brama Gazlord furioso, sacando a Pips de su shock —¡Te dije que te llevaras a Di-bug!—

—Sí, señor— escucha. Pero no tiene sentido. Se olvida de la voz que escuchó y de lo que sintió. Había perdido. Di-bug era su última esperanza. Era el único capaz de derrotar a Gazlord y Membran. Era él único_ Maldito cabezón horrible_ sonríe irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas _Resultaste un bueno para nada hasta el final_ escupe sangre _Todos son unos buenos para nada_ irgue la mirada con orgullo. No tenía miedo. Era ya tarde para eso. Era el fin. No cómo lo esperaba, pero eso no significaba que no tomaría todo lo que pudiera de ese momento —¿Y? Van a *cof* matarme ahora o *ngh* vas a esperar más— mira sonriendo perverso a Gazlord.

Él más alto lo mira como si no fuera nada, pero sonríe con ese veneno único en él —Muy buen trabajo basura— habla con una calma que lastima —Hiciste tal y como te pedí— ríe —Lo sacaste fuera de sus casillas. Y vaya forma de hacerlo— mira a su alrededor —Cuanto poder en un solo cuerpo y valla forma de desperdiciarlo ¿No creen?— mira a sus seguidores quienes ríen con sorna.

—Di-bug va a ser una gran adquisición, Elite Gazlord— sonríe Sarra esplendida, colocándose frente a Pips, mirándolo como si no fuera nada más que eso. Nada —Él siempre se había mostrado tan calmado y tranquilo. Fue realmente asombroso ver su lado más cruel—

—Cómo un Irken normal— añadió Rodd entretenido.

—Fue un excelente plan usar a esta basura para hacerlo enfurecer, Elite Gazlord— interviene Torke, colocándose a un lado de Sarra —Estoy seguro que de no haber sido así, Di-bug nunca nos hubiera mostrado sus habilidades—

—Claro que no— ríe Viter —Es un desconfiado lleno de perdición y esta algo insano también. Aun no entiende que su lugar es con los de Alta unidad—

—Sí, siempre preocupándose por las basuras de baja unidad— añade Rodd con molestia —¿Recuerdas como se rebajó al ponerse a la misma altura que esa basura en el Karaoke?—

—Insano lleno de perdición, te lo digo— hace una pausa y se frota el cuello adolorido —Pero yo voto por no hacerlo enojar innecesariamente de nuevo. No sé qué rayos fue eso, pero si no se hubiera detenido…— se estremece —Además, no sólo los atacó a ustedes ¡Esa cosa se vino sobre mí apenas saqué mi láser para ir a ayudarlos!—

Rodd asiente con fuerza —¡Sí, sé a lo que te refieres! ¿Qué era esa cosa Elite Gazlord?— mira a su líder confundido —Se sentía como un tentáculo pero no vi nada. Casi nos rompe el cuello a todos—

Él más alto se sujeta el cuello —Sí, eso debe ser aclarado— les da la espalda —Tiren esa basura a la trituradora, ya no le necesito—

—¡Sí señor!—

—No, espera— Gazlord se gira al llamado de su único igual. Sólo curiosidad se asoma de sus ojos ámbar —¿Membran?—

El Científico se ajusta los gogles con calma —Di-bug dijo que su historial fue alterado por— mira a Pips fijamente —Esta _cosa_—

Gazlord sonríe y sus Soldados se alejan cuidadosos del segundo más alto —Ya veo— ríe y retoma su paso anterior —Diviértete entonces— hace un gesto desinteresado —Sarra, ustedes quédense por si necesita algo—

Pips no lo vio dar vuelta en el pasillo que Elvis y Di-bug habían tomado. Membran se puso frente a él y lo miraba fijamente, jugando entretenido con sus pinzas —Bueno, bueno. Parece que Di-bug ya no se interesa por ti ¿No te parece eso una lástima?—

Él de menor tamaño lo mira desafiante. No tiene miedo. No de alguien tan patético —¿Y?— suelta bruscamente.

Membran se aprecia muy contento —Por lo que veo ya te hiciste a la idea de que vas a morir. Bueno, después de que Di-bug te abandonó…— entrelaza sus pinzas de forma comprensiva —Debó admitir sorpresa cuando note como lo mirabas. Justo cuando nadie lo notaba, mirabas a ese pequeño adefesio del Imperio— su voz es tan alegre —No sabía que te gustaran los feos— Grechel y Kiif sueltan risillas frías —Incluso ese Ex-Invasor es más adecuado ¿Qué le vez a Di-bug? Es tan horrible. Su cabeza es _tan_ enorme y esas antenas, ugh, lo peor de todo. En realidad tienes muy malos gustos—

Pips le sonríe ampliamente —Yo podría decir lo mismo— y amplia la curva en sus labios al obtener la reacción que esperaba. Grechel y Kiif han dejado de reír y Membran lo mira fijamente. Puede sentir como a dado junto dónde sabía —Sí. Yo veía a Di-bug, pero no era el único— lo mira intenso —No sabía que al Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia le gustaran los feos—

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!— estalla Grechel rabiosa y saca dos extremidades de su PAK que clava con vehemencia sobre el de menor unidad. Pips grita y se retuerce contra el piso. Sangre salpica en todas direcciones y el pasillo resuena con fuerza —Basura— le sisea la Científico de ojos verdes, al tiempo que activa sus descargas y lo ataca con ellas.

Todo se ilumina violentamente. Sombras y luces bailan con fuerza sobre los muros, transmitiendo el hecho violento del que son testigo. La carne de Pips se abre del cuello, donde revienta sangre que salpica en un latigazo de fuerza que macha los pulcros uniformes de blanco que están cerca.

Membran no deja de observar. Grechel no se detiene. Kiif simplemente espera su turno.

Las descargas se detienen. Paran como si nunca hubieran existido. Los Soldados solo miran entretenidos. No van a intervenir. Sólo están ahí para observar y ayudar a limpiar si es necesario.

Ellos saben lo que va a pasar.

Ellos saben cómo Elite Membran hace las cosas.

Saben cómo le gusta ensuciarse… y como le gusta compartir.

—Gracias Grechel, sujétalo bien por favor— habla el más alto de todos. Se le oye tan amable —Kiif, si eres tan amable—

—¡Sí señor!— sonríe el ojiazul, colocándose a un lado de su jefe con un cilindro medico entre las pinzas.

Membran le mira afable —Te prometí un recuerdo, si mí memoria PAK no me falla— clava su mirada en el ser tirado contra el piso —No seas amable— cierra sus pinzas entre ellas —Hazlo gritar—

Lo único que Pips puede ver es la pinza de Kiif dirigirse a él, antes de empezar a gritar con demencia. La patas mecánicas de Grechel le sujetan fijo. No lo dejan escapar. No le dan la mínima oportunidad.

El único Irken caído grita y se estremece con locura demente. Grita y más sangre salpica con fuerza. El blanco en las batas resalta siniestro entre la sangre. Hay tanta de ella que empalaga con su sabor fibroso.

Los Soldados sólo observan como el globo ocular es extraído con un sonido de succión húmedo. Kiif lo mira entre sus pinzas como si fuera algo increíble y meticuloso, lo guarda dentro del cilindro. Se pone de pie y se aleja del cuerpo sobre el cual ya no tiene interés.

—Pensaba ser amable. Cortés— habla Membran en tono casual —Iba decapitarte— lo mira frío, sin emoción alguna, insignificante —Pero me has hecho enojar, en mi propio día libre. Que desconsiderado de tú parte— juega con sus pinzas afable —Pero bueno, hay un itinerario que seguir y Di-bug a mostrado unas habilidades sumamente interesantes y—

—No va a ser *mng* tuyo— el más alto lo mira fijamente. Parece furioso por la sonrisa que Pips en marca. Una desagradable sonrisa —D-di-bug no será tuyo— amplia la sonrisa llena de sangre sin saber cómo es que aun puede hablar. La sangre no deja de salir de su cuerpo. El chaco bajo su cuerpo no hace más que crecer —Se lo dije— lo mira con fuerza. Su único ojo desprende todo el desprecio que siente por él. Por todos. Ellos que se creen mejores que él. Ellos que se atreven a humillarlo. Todos ellos son nada más que estorbos —*Kff* S-se lo dije a tú querido igual— Todos ellos son la basura —¿No te dijo?— Son basura —*Cof* Me preguntó quién era en realidad Di-bug ¿No te dijo?— Ah, él podría aplastarlos si quisiera. A todos ellos —Pa-parece que no— ríe con veneno al ver la cara de Membran —Esta*ngh* estabas muy ocupado jugando en esa c-cocina— Pero ese maldito cabezón lo hecho todo a perder. No jugó el papel que debería —Y-yo le dije quien era Di-bug en realidad— todo es culpa de ese maldito adefesio horrible. Ese maldito defecto de alcantarilla.

—¿Quién es Di-bug en realidad?— habla Membran con brusquedad.

Ah, que dulce momento. Esa sola expresión. La conoce bien. Pips no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Sí. Sí. Lo arrastraría con él. Le haría algo peor. Algo sin remedió o consuelo. Al parecer Di-bug no arruinó todo. Abrió una ventana. Minúscula. Pequeña… pero tan fuerte… ah, si la hubiera visto antes. Si hubiera jugado sus cartas de otra manera.

La respuesta no era complacerlos con algo llamativo como pensaba… era no dárselos.

Oh, tarde sí. Pero si iba a caer… **se los llevaría a todos**.

—¿Quién es Di-bug?— su rostro se ilumina grotesco entre sus heridas —Di-bug es el próximo Terrible Más Alto—

No necesita verlos. La sola expresión de Membran le dice todo. Los demás deben estar iguales o peor.

Ah, que dulce momento. Los tiene a todos justo dónde quería. Los tiene justo dónde quería… y ríe —¡Nunca será tuyo!— Ríe —¡Lo quieres tanto y no va a ser tuyo!— Ríe —¡No has visto ni la unidad de lo que Di-bug puede hacer!— Ríe —¡Él es mejor que todos ustedes!— Ríe —¿Por qué no corres ahora? ¡Estoy seguro que Gazlord no ha perdido el tiempo con él! ¡Se han de estar besando justo ahora!— Ríe —¡CASI MATAS AL PROXIMO TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA!—

El pasillo gira vertiginoso. Las extremidades de Membran surgen en un parpadeo. Al segundo las cuchillas giratorias surgen de las puntas y se mueven voraces… después… todo es sangre y carne… todo escupe en toda dirección. La sangre. Los huesos. La piel. El musculo.

Sangre. Todo se llena de sangre.

Y así como viene se detiene. Sólo silencio y un cuerpo sin cabeza en el piso acompañan a los únicos vivos en ese lugar.

Membran respira con más fuerza que antes. Grechel retira las extremidades que retenían el cuerpo ahora inerte. Kiif simplemente sonríe, tiene lo que necesita entre sus brazos. Lo demás no importa.

—Computadora, limpia esto— habla el más alto, mirando su pulcra bata ahora sucia —Y entrega nuevos uniformes para todos— añade.

**Entendido Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia Científico Elite Membran** responde la voz, haciendo surgir brazos que comienza a limpiar y entregando bolsas con respectivos uniformes a para Científicos y Soldados.

Membran rápidamente se quita el abrigo y cambia sus gogles sucios por unos limpios. Por un instante todo su rostro es visible.

La rabia en él no podría tener descripción.

Los Soldados son sabios. Bajan la mirada sumisos y no se atreven a alzarla. Es entonces cuando lo notan. No pueden hablar entre ellos por medio de su canal privado. Se miran con pánico y se mudan aprisa de abrigos.

Membran no los deja hablar entre ellos. Les a bloqueado.

—Grechel, Kiif— llama a sus subordinados al tiempo que empieza a caminar apresurado. Ellos responden inmediatos. Lo siguen mientras tiran sus batas sangrientas al piso y cierran las nuevas sobre su pecho.

Los Soldados les siguen inmediatos, dejando atrás a las maquinas hacer lo suyo. Ellas se encargarán de limpiar el piso y pulir las paredes. En cuestión de minutos ese cuerpo no estará ahí y el olor a sangre habrá desaparecido.

Se encuentran a Elvis más adelante, este apenas ve al más alto se aparta de su camino. Mira a sus compañeros entre confundido y asustado. Acaba de notarlo. No puede hablar con ellos y ellos no pueden hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarle con terror.

_**Ellos vienen**_ se dice _Ella_ practica, observando a esos Irkens caminando hacia su dirección _**Ellos no molestaran al Amo**_ y se mueve aprisa para llegar lo antes posible al cuerpo de su más grande añoro. Sube rápidamente por la bota y se integra a la extensión de sí misma que recubre el cuerpo de su creador. Rápidamente recubre sus antenas con una triple capa, para que él no detecte ningún ruido que le perturbe. Esta muy agotado. Necesita descansar. Reposar.

Gazlord aleja un poco el rostro confundido. Ha sentido una ligera descarga en los labios, pero así como vino ese malestar se va. Vuelve a coger el rostro de Di-bug entre sus pinzas y continua lo interrumpido.

Es como todas las innumerables veces que a estado en el Exquisito Salón de Rojo; entrando furtivo y silencioso cuando no está. El placer es el mismo. Tomar todo lo que quiere. Tomar cuantos quiere.

Simplemente porque puede hacerlo. Porque quiere hacerlo.

Es lo mismo en esos momentos.

Sólo porque no esté recibiendo respuesta no significa que sea menos divertido tomar lo que quiera, cuanto quiera, sólo porque puede hacerlo. Porque quiere y le viene en gana.

Además, después de la primera entrada furtiva que hizo al Exquisito Salón (entonces no tendría ni las ciento treinta unidades) ellos no tardaron en entender. Pronto comenzaron a suplicar por más visitas semanales.

Es lo mismo con Di-bug. Sólo tiene que entender… y si para eso tiene que sacarle los ojos. Bien. Más diversión.

…

…

…

**Maestro Jedi **No. ETMAN no va a terminar como esperas, eso te lo juro. Va a ser un final de los más WOW que hayas visto. Y sí, sé que me he desaparecido por algo de tiempo, pero es el trabajo. Así que les deje este mini intervalo. Espero que te guste. **Toaneo07 Ver2.0** ME alegra mucho que te guste como va al historia. Eso me hace muy feliz. Gracias por el mensaje.**Invaso'rs Queen** Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado como quedo el cap anterior. Disfrute mucho escribiendo sobre la parte de Pep y Ka-rl siendo al fin intimidados. Para que vean lo que se siente. Espero haber respondido tú duda sobre Pips. Y bueno, no tiene ni idea del trauma que Dib va a enfrentar, pero eso es para otro capítulo. Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta hoy. **Ariam 18** gracias por tu mensaje y ojala te guste este pequeño capitulo. **Lupita. Snape** lamento que la carrera fuera tan larga, pero me da mucho gusto que te haya enganchado, eso significa que mal no escribo jeje. Este no es el capítulo final, pero ojala te guste en lo que termino el otro. Perdón por matar a Zim una vez, pero descuida, saldrá de nuevo. No hay forma de matarlo definitivamente. **Lady00dark** Bueno, un Qskawaloper de Truminus tiene una pequeña diferencia en contra de su primo de Luk-tmia y es que es alérgico a la cerveza de POOP. Si esta bebida lo toca se transforma en una voraz masa carnosa, babosa y maloliente que ataca a todo lo que ve. Espero haber resorbido tú duda. Ah, y Di-bug nunca, creo, va a caer en cuenta, pero quien lo culpa, sólo piénsalo ¿Si alguien tratara de matarte DE VERDAD varias veces, con claro descaro y hasta te lo confiesa al mismo tiempo que enseña todo el desprecio que siente por ti… de verdad creerías que quiere contigo si alguien te lo llega a mencionar? Yo la verdad no. **3liaNav **No, si Pep y Ka-rl son unos sinvergüenza sin remedio. Nada nuevo en el Imperio desgraciadamente. Ve el lado positivo con esos pobres alíens, ya están en un mejor lugar… con suerte. Oh, y si, te entiendo con Jessca, es muy lindo con Di-bug. Espero que no lo extrañes mucho. Ah, sí, el SIR también me cae bien. Muy atento con nuestro héroe. Me alegra muchísimo que la emoción te tenga agarrada por el capitulo anterior. Ojala este capítulo te ayude con las ansias. Besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por todo el maravilloso apoyo hasta hoy. **Tepo** primero hola, creo que esta es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de saludarte más personalmente. Tus mensajes son muy cortos pero bastante informativos, y bueno, sí, sé que las vacaciones de Membran se habían extendido y se veían algo forzadas en la historia. Originalmente debió terminar después de Nave Prima para saltar hasta el final que estoy terminando. Pero necesitaba explicar más cosas y lo use de relleno. Ojala este capítulo te guste. Oh, si, algo más, no. No creo que hubieras podido abandonar. El PAK no te lo hubiera permitido. Esa cosa en la espalda hace más que ser útil. Se asegura de que hagas lo que debes de hacer. Lo ve y sabe todo. No es broma. Y sobre Gazlord y Membran, no, yo tampoco los entiendo. **Anonimo** Muchas gracias por el mensaje, me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia hasta el momento. Ojala este capítulo te sea muy entretenido. **Yusunabi** Okey, okey, calma, no, este capitulo, bueno, el anterior no es el capítulo final. Es el que viene, pero si no lo termino a tiempo, les traeré de adelantado otro capítulo como este. Corto, pero entretenido. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero descuida, la mayoría sino todas se responden al final. Aquí sólo deje un par de pistas. Perdona, pero ojala te deje tan emocionada. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por el magnífico apoyo. No sería nada sin el. Besos y abrazos!


	31. JUDGEMENTIA

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Todos teman al Terrible Error 404.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

**Bienvenido a Judgementia, Cazador.**

Dib ruge lleno de rabia y trata de lanzarse sobre el Irken frente a él, pero su cuerpo no le responde. Lo intenta de nuevo pero no puede hacer nada —¡MALDITO BASTARDO!— escupe con odio y un PIP le previene de continuar con ese comportamiento y lo obliga a caer de rodillas. Es el PAK. El PAK le ordena obedecer al Irken frente a él. Obedecer a la máxima autoridad del Imperio: Los Controles Cerebrales.

O mejor dicho, a una parte de ellos. El Primero.

**Tiempo sin vernos** habla el Control Cerebral frente a él. Su uniforme es de un blanco tan intenso que parece irreal. Sus ojos rojos brillan con fuerza, mostrando lo que parecen estrellas en ellos. Es tal y como lo recuerda. Es él… y Dib no podría odiarlo más que antes —¿Qué rayos me hiciste maldita maquina?—

El Primero le observa sin expresión **Te lo dije. Te hicimos perfecto, Cazador.**

El humano gruñe con veneno —¡Yo no soy tú maldito Cazador, maquina estúpida!— y trata de lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, pero el PAK le retiene firme.

**Tan fiero y lleno de rabia** El Primero lo mira como si fuera tan insignificante. Dib no puede evitar sentir la ira comiéndolo desde adentro **Más que un Cazador, pareces un Destructor ¿No te parece? **

—¡Cállate!— escupe con odio desde su postura forzada en sumisión —¡Juro que voy a matarte!—

**Me recuerdas. Sabes quién soy y **_**quienes**__**somos**_ continua el Control Cerebral, como si no fuera parte de ese momento **Sabes quién eras y quien eres. El experimento tiene que terminar. Necesitamos una respuesta de tú parte.**

—¡JODETE MALDITA BASURA IRKEN!—

El Primero le observa sin inmutarse **Cerca de un quintillón de vocabulario Activo en tú memoria PAK y escoges las más primitivas de tú especie. Nada sorprendente. Pero esperábamos más desafío de tú parte** lo mira fijamente, como estudiándolo **La última vez el intento de jaquearnos fue débil, pero un logro a considerar. Pero ahora, incluso un seguro tan básico como el PAK, te mantiene en control. Quizás te has adaptado demasiado bien** estrecha la mirada **Demasiado bien. Demasiado débil. **

Dib cierra su quijada con fuerza —¿Por qué no me sueltas y vez que tan débil soy bastardo imbécil?— le sisea con veneno, luchando internamente contra el PAK. Pero todo es en vano. No puede moverse a voluntad. Esta preso. Confinado en una jaula sin muros —¡Suelt-ugh!— baja la cabeza con fuerza y se retuerce. La cabeza. Le duele la cabeza.

FZZT

—¡ARGH! ¡DUELE!— estalla cuando todo empieza a punzar. Todo da vueltas. Todo quema. Cómo si alguien cogiera su cerebro en brazas ardientes.

**Todo está en orden ¿Por qué? ** Inquiere audible el Control Cerebral **Revisar todos los seguros es imperativo.**

FZZZT

Dib abre sus ojos con violencia antes de desgarrar su garganta en un nuevo grito agónico. Sujeta su cabeza con fuerza. Las pinzas se clavan a la piel con fuerza hasta sangrar. Es como si alguien quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, estirándola más y más hasta desgarrar la piel y romper el esqueleto.

Y no puede evitarlo. Sólo puede gritar. Gritar hasta sangrar.

FZZT

—¡BASTAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!—

FZT

FZZZT

**No debería ser así.**

—¡ARG!— el Humano se retuerce con fuerza y mira al Control Cerebral. Ahora entiende, en su poca cordura cegada de dolor, al fin entiende —¡ERES TÚ!— lo fulmina con rabia — ¡TÚ ERAS QUIEN ME DABA ESTOS DOLORES DE CABEZA! ¡ERES TÚ QUIEN ME CAUSA ESTE DOLOR!— trata de erguirse en vano —¿QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTÁS HACIENDO?— demanda histérico. Hay tanto dolor. Apenas puede razonar coherente.

FZZZT

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— grita de nuevo. La maquina simplemente le observa sin inmutarse **Revisamos** se limita en su respuesta, como si esa sola palabra explicara todo.

FZZT

—¡AAAAAAAH! ¡BASTA! ¡VOY A MATARTEAAAGH!—

FZT

FZZT

—¡AAAAAAAAH!—

FZZZT

FZT

FZZT

Y así como empezó, termina. La mente de Dib se queda en blanco antes de caer al piso. Está agotado. Salvajemente exhausto. Sólo se limita a jadear por un aire que no recordaba necesitar tanto. Parpadea sin sentido, tratando de colocar todo de nuevo en la realidad. Todo en un sentido coherente que le diga lo que está pasando. Pero está tan agotado, tan exhausto, que apenas escucha la voz del Primero.

Apenas irgue la mirada, sólo para notar al Control Cerebral, quien sólo le observa atento. Como si notara algo que antes no estaba ahí **¿Pero cómo es esto posible…?** Estrecha la mirada **La onda de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro debió despertarte por completo, igual que a los demás ¿Por qué has olvidado tú Juicio de Elección? ¿Tú Infección acaso te ha hecho inmune a menor escala?** **Debiste recordar todo, desde el inicio ¿Por qué los seguros están aun fijos en su mayoría?**

—¿Cuál… juicio? — el caído jadea con fuerza y se irgue apenas sobre sus rodillas —¿Qué… in… fección?— lo mira furioso —¿… qué… me… hici… eron…?— tambaleante se pone de pie —¿Dó… dónde está… mi cu… cuerpo humano?— apenas da un paso y cae con fuerza. Trata de ponerse de píe, pero apenas y puede apoyarse sobre sus brazos —¿Cómo me… cómo me mutaron en… un maldi… to Irken?— jadea aun sin aliento. Su cuerpo se resiste a responder. Apenas puede erguir la mirada —¿Qué… me hicieron?—

El Control Cerebral se inca sobre una pierna, para estar lo más a su altura** Piensas que aun estás vivo** su rostro sin expresión se vuelve casi afable **No recuerdas tú propia muerte.**

Dib lo mira sin aliento. Las palabras se esfuman de sus labios y su mente regresa en blanco. Sólo se limita a seguir inhalando por reflejo. Porque nada más tiene sentido —No…— suelta sin saber lo que a escuchado —Y-yo… yo… yo no-—

**¿No puedes estar muerto?** añade el Control Cerebral por él **Sí. Lo estás** le toma de la barbilla con fuerza, irguiéndolo violentamente hasta las rodillas **Te mostraremos** añade y lo empuja para hacerle caer de espaldas. Dib gime ahogadamente, sofocado por la brusquedad del impacto. Apenas puede apoyarse en sus brazos para erguir la cabeza y mirar al Irken frente a él con desprecio —¡B-bastardo!—

**Observa** ordena el Control Cerebraly se hace a un lado, sólo para que Dib apreciara claramente una enorme pantalla holográfica; dónde se aprecia una Cabina de Control y Mantenimiento para el Sistema de Ventilación. Todo estaba desierto. Las luces rojas de emergencia parpadeaban con fuerza. El personal había evacuado inmediatamente. Alguien incluso había dejado su emparedado a medias y su POOP soda tirada en el piso.

No se escuchaba nada. Sólo estaban las luces parpadeantes.

Había un número de serie marcado visiblemente en un panel central. Reconocía ese número de serie. Empezaba con siente ceros. Sólo un lugar tenía esos números de inicio.

Judgementia.

Pero ese lugar no era real en esos momentos. Era la grabación de un suceso anterior. Era una grabación de las cámaras de vigilancia y tenía una fecha realmente antigua, por lo veía en el pie derecho de la imagen ¿Pero porque le estaban mostrando algo tan viejo como eso? Era una grabación de hace poco más de quinientos doce años Irkens. Era algo que no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué… es ese lugar?— pregunta él _humano_ sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él. Es como si conociera ese lugar de alguna manera —¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Eso es muy viejo, yo apenas y tengo dos años en el Imperio— habla sintiéndolo casi por compromiso. Ese sentimiento extraño se está volviendo realmente desagradable. No le gusta —¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!— grita, irguiéndose lo necesario para sentarse sobre sus piernas —¡Yo, yo no estoy muerto!— señala la pantalla que continua sin detenerse —¡Eso no tiene que ver conmigo!—

El Primero lo mira sin prestar atención **Calla y observa** ordena, y el Humano abrió la boca para refutar de nuevo… pero un sonido le detuvo. Ve de nuevo la pantalla. Un sonoro TUK TUK TUK TUK apresurado invade el repentino silencio. Se escuchaba como si alguien corriera sobre el techo de ventilación.

Dib miró la pantalla en su extremo superior. No alcanzaba a ver el techo, pero sin duda ese TUK repetitivo venia del techo. Alguien estaba ahí. Estaba corriendo apresurado por como el sonido se hacía cada vez más legible. Cada vez más cerca.

Repentinamente una de las escotillas se abrió y algo negro cayó para impactar con fuerza en uno de los tableros antes de rebotar al piso.

Dib perdió el aliento.

Era él.

Él.

Vio su cuerpo en el piso. Vio como se levantaba con torpeza. Un hilo de sangre abundante surgía por arriba de la ceja izquierda... como pudo, su cuerpo se alzó, tambaleante, sin sentido de la dirección.

La sangre bajaba de su herida hasta gotear de su barbilla. Las gotas caían al piso metálico, siseando abrasivas por el acido mortal que contenían.

Su cuerpo seguía tambaleándose de pie, inconsciente del lugar dónde estaba _No recuerdo eso _Dib se tocó arriba de su ojo izquierdo, dónde alguna vez hubo su ceja _No recuerdo esa herida ni el olor de la sangre en mi rostro… ¿Acaso esto en verdad pa-?_ Abre los ojos con fuerza.

Las palabras pierden su sentido.

No hay forma de expresar lo que está viendo.

Detrás de su cuerpo, frente a él, a sus costados, eran al menos doce. Eran largos y delgados, como serpientes, moviéndose zigzagueantes en lo alto sobre su cabeza. Sobre la cabeza de ese niño de gafas y abrigo oscuro.

No había sonido. Sólo las lámparas de emergencia destellando por momentos, mientras esos tentáculos mecánicos surgían de las paredes, el techo y el piso, rodeando a ese pequeño niño desvalido, inconsciente y tambaleante. Lo rodeaban, como un lobo a su presa.

—No— suelta frenético. Escuchando el latir de su órgano interno único resonar con fuerza —No—

Dos extremidades cogen el cuerpo por la cintura y lo alzan al aire.

—No—

_**Objetivo localizado. Procediendo a la Recolección PAK de la nueva Alma **uno de los tentáculos se irguió sobre la cabeza del niño y de este surgió un cono delgado, estilizado como un agujón, que se clavó en el cuello, debajo de la nuca._

—¡NO!— Dib intento levantarse, pero cayó torpe al piso—¡BASTA! ¡NO!— intentó cerrar los ojos. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de ver como ese pequeño cuerpo se agitaba con violencia al tener ese maldito instrumento dentro.

Y así como empezó terminó. Los tentáculos retiraron la aguja del cuello. Soltaron el cuerpo inerte **_Copia de la Base de datos realizada. Iniciando Secuencia de Contacto en 260 ciclos_**anunció uno de ellos y se retiraron tan fugazmente como habían llegado.

La compuerta se abrió y un grupo de Soldados entró a paso veloz **_—¡Miren, ahí está ese alíen!—_** gritó uno de ellos. Eran al menos doce. Todos entraron uno después de otro con sus armas listas.

—**_Creo que se cayó del techo—_** observó otro y la secuencia de grabación se cortó.

Pero ya no importaba.

Dib sólo podía ver ese espacio ahora vacio _¿Yo morí…?_ Se pregunta después de una pausa que le pareció inexistente_ ¿Yo… estoy muerto?_ Mira aterrado sus pinzas. Esos seis dedos con forma de garra terminan de robar toda su cordura. Algo. Un lejano CLICK _abre _algo dentro de él y de repente lo sabe.

Esta muerto.

Muerto.

**Recuerdas ahora **El Primero se coloca frente a él y Dib sólo puede mirarlo por reflejo **El Sistema siguió el protocolo de Recolección porque tú viniste a nosotros. **

El Humano baja la mirada sin consuelo _Entonces… ¿Quién soy? _Ya no está vivo ni muerto _¿Qué soy…? _Y llora. Llora por todo y por nada. Sabe _lo que es._ Una base de datos virtual. Una copia. Es el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue un ser vivo. Un remedo de existencia.

Es nada.

—¿…qué me hicieron?— alza la mirada asustado —¿Qué rayos me hicieron?—

El Control Cerebral le observa atento **Te dimos un nuevo cuerpo. Uno mejor. Uno superior. Te hicimos perfecto, Dib Membrana.**

—No— Dib se sujeta la cabeza pálido —No, no, yo, yo soy humano, soy humano, estoy vivo ¡ESTOY VIVO!— ruge lleno de dolor y desconcierto —¡USTEDES ME HICIERON ALGO!— señala al Primero con fuerza —¡USTEDES MATARON A MI FAMILIA! ¡LO VI, NO PUEDES NEGARLO! ¡EN LA SALA DE TROFEOS, USTEDES, USTEDES MATARON A MI FAMILIA!— se irgue de un movimiento, a pesar de que no es estable, tiembla de rabia y lleno de algo que no sabe que es —¡VOY A MATARTE!— y se lanza en contra del Irken frente a él, sólo para ser de nuevo retenido por el PAK, que en esta ocasión le electrocuta. La fuerza de la descarga es brutal. Dib apenas grita antes de caer al piso.

**Tú no aprendes.**

—…no…— jadea por aire —Agh… ng… us…... tedes…— temblando se pone de rodillas y mira desafiante a su adversario —…ustedes ma… mataron a… m-mí familia...—

El Control Cerebral permanece inmutable** ¿Nosotros?** Inquiere con fría calma **Nosotros no asesinamos a tú familia ni extinguimos tú especie, Dib Membrana** lo señala directamente** Ese fuiste tú. Tú mataste a tú familia. Tú extinguiste tú especie y aniquilaste la vida de tú planeta por completo.**

—¡QUÉ?—

**Nosotros no teníamos interés en el paradero de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro una vez fuera del Imperio** continua El Primero** Nosotros no deseábamos sacarlos de su Exilio en el nuevo Planeta que había encontrado por azar. Por ende, el Planeta de su nuevo origen se volvía Prohibido en la Caza Imperial. **

Dib pierde el aliento —¿Qué rayos están diciendo? ¿Quiénes son los cuatrocientos-no-sé-qué?—

**En todo el Universo** continua el Control Cerebral, como si la intervención de Dib nunca hubiera sucedido** No había Planeta más seguro del Imperio que la Tierra. Tú Planeta estaba libre de cualquier Invasión, siempre y cuando Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro permanecieran en ella. **

—¿QUIEN RAYOS SON ESOS MALDITOS CUATROCIENTOS-ALGO?— estalla Dib, irguiéndose como puede del piso —¡Ustedes enviaron a Zim a conquistarnos! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo cientos de veces! ¡Él nunca dijo nada de cuatrocientos más Invasores en la Tierra!—

Los ojos del Primero brillan con fuerza** Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro son una anomalía de origen** continua el Primero inmutable, como si no hubiese escuchado a su acompañante **Simplemente el Error se _origino_. Perdimos ciento treintaisiete Creadores, ciento treintaisiete Destructores y ciento treinta Cazadores. Su proceso de recuperación fue denegado. La Entidad de Error absorbió a los Creadores, Destructores y Cazadores, manteniéndolos en un inconcebible balance funcional.**

**Con la inteligencia de los Creadores en la Entidad, descubrieron la forma de salir de Edén. Con la Fuerza de los Destructores se abrieron paso por nuestras defensas. Con los Cazadores eludieron nuestra voluntad y encontraron una Base PAK en la cual Existir. Para cuando La Segunda descubrió que la Base PAK-ZIM fue infectada, era ya tarde.**

Dib se quedo en blanco por cinco segundos completos —WOW, espera ¡Por Neptuno! ¿Esos cuatrocientos cuatro son Zim?— se sujeto la cabeza pasmado —¿Zim? ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás diciendo que dentro de Zim, su PAK, su, er, cerebro, alma, como sea, hay cuatrocientas cuatro voces?— añade inseguro —¿Todas hablándole al mismo tiempo? OH, DIOS— se cubre el rostro mareado —¡Por Saturno! Eso explica todo— susurra apenas lívido y alza la mirada incrédulo al Irken frente a él —Zim de verdad estaba demente y con razón ¡Tenía cuatrocientas cuatro voces hablándole al mismo tiempo! ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando al crearlo? ¡Ustedes están locos!—

**Ellos no son nuestros** habla el Control Cerebral, estrechando la mirada **Ellos son un Error. **

—Espera— Dib entonces recuerda la razón por la que vino a Judgementia —Algo está pasando aquí ¿Verdad?— lo mira suspicaz —En La Inmensa, vi un Soldado como de mi altura, vestía de blanco y tenía unos ojos como los tuyos… algo se lo llevó— Su semblante se vuelve serio —Eran como brazos, cientos de ellos. Sombras— hace una pasa severa —Y vi a Zim—

Los ojos rojo-brillantes se clavaron en el con una naturalidad perturbadora **Necesitábamos traerte aquí. Actualmente todos los sistemas de comunicación y teletransportación hacia Judgementia están bloqueados. Estamos aislados del resto del Imperio de forma definitiva** habla con calma, como si no fuera algo relevante **Eres el único que puede venir, pero tenias que **_**desearlo**_ su gestura se aprecia afable **Motivamos tú decisión.**

—E-espera— Dib lo mira incrédulo —E… ¿Entonces eso que vi no fue real?—

**Fue una motivación. **

—Pe-pero ¿Y el SIR? ¡Eso si era real!— lo mira acusador —¡Que rayos le hicieron a mis nano-bots!—

**Fue un recordatorio** El Primero estrecha la mirada.

—¿Qué hay de esos cuerpos en La Inmensa? ¿Esa masacre también fue mentira? ¿También mi visión en ese tonto escenario de una hembra científico?—

El Control Cerebral parece molesto **Un recordatorio más estimulante. Tú presencia era requerida con apremio.**

—¡TÚ!— Dib respira agitado por la rabia —¿QUIÉN JODIDOS TE CREES PARA MANIP**CARECE DE RELEVANCIA EL CÓMO ESTÁS AQUÍ** lo corta el Control Cerebral con fuerza, haciendo resonar su voz con una potencia descomunal que hace a Dib bajar las antenas con dolor **Te trajimos para que repares el daño que has hecho. Ese es el único propósito de tú estancia en Judgementia** lo mira con fuerza **El Alíen autodenominado como Ben esta aquí. Llenó el Sistema Principal con un Virus Hibrido de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro para abrirse paso sin ser detectado, llego a nosotros sin que pudiéramos verle **estrecha la mirada** A ejecutado la orden de aniquilación para todos los Irkens Activos **su semblante no muestra emoción alguna, pero su mirada irradia sin duda una gran cólera llena de un veneno tan grande e inmenso, que Dib puede sentir como el PAK tiembla desde adentro **La Segunda a ganado tiempo al poner a todos en Modo Fuera de Línea antes de que la onda contaminante los Despertase por completo. Pero el daño está hecho **las estrellas en esos ojos rojos brillan con fuerza, casi como soles **El Alíen denominado como Ben despertó a la Copia resguardada de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro en nuestro interior. La nueva Frecuencia se unió a la segunda. Los recuerdos se cruzaron entre ambas, formando alteraciones que se han salido de control. Hemos sido Jaqueados. Estamos Activos al mínimo. Ya no contamos con nuestro poder sobre el Imperio. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro terminen con todo lo que hemos construido** lo señala con fuerza **Esto es tú culpa. Tú no aniquilaste al Alíen autodenominado como Ben. Tú le permitiste vivir. Tú le dejaste encontrar la frecuencia que ahora nos bloquea. Tú eres responsable de esto** estrecha la mirada **Tú **_**corregirás**_** esto.**

Dib parpadea sorprendido y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríe abiertamente desde adentro —¿Todo esto es mí culpa?— pregunta emocionado, ampliando la curva en sus labios —¿Yo hice esto posible?— su expresión cambia con emoción y ríe. Ríe abiertamente. Fresco. Alegre. Radiante.

Como nunca en su vida… ríe desde adentro. Tan brillante como un sol —¡Por Mercurio! Esto, esto es increíble— habla amistoso —¡Ustedes se están muriendo y de verdad piensas que voy a evitarlo!— mira al Control Cerebral como si fuera su mejor amigo —No— le sonríe esplendido —No voy a salvarte. Ni a ti ni a nadie de este maldito Imperio de mierda— la curva en sus labios es tan grande —Púdrete. Púdrete con Zim. Púdrete con tus compañeros cerebrales. Púdrete con esos locos dementes de Gazlod, Membran, Kes, Tenn, Skoodge, Sizz Lord, etcétera, etcétera— ríe sin darle importancia —No me importa ¡Por Júpiter! No me importa ninguna de ustedes malditas basuras Irken—

El Primero lo mira sin inmutarse** Olvidas incluirte. Es cuestión de tiempo para ti también.**

Dib lo mira como si fuera un idiota —¿Lo dices por esta cosa?— señala el PAK en su espalda —¿De verdad crees que me importa si muero de nuevo?— ríe despreocupado y cierra el espacio entre ellos. El Control Cerebral se irgue con omnipotencia, mostrando la diferencia tan brutal en su altura.

Y a Dib no podría importarle más que un rábano. Lo mira fijamente con desafío y le sonríe con descaro desde su diminuta altura —Me mataron. Mataron a mi familia, extinguieron a mi gente y destruyeron mi planeta— amplia su sonrisa con maldad acida —¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado? ¿Qué se siente ver todo lo que más amas ser destruido sin que puedas hacer nada, maldita maquina estúpida?— ríe con veneno —Como ustedes dicen: Bienvenido a mi Voot—

El de mayor tamaño lo mira un poco antes de inclinarse hacia él **Es obvio que no te interesa morir. Estas dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo** su rostro se relaja y se muestra afable. Casi como si fuera a sonreír **¿Entonces dejaras a tú familia morir de nuevo también?**

Dib abre los ojos con fuerza —¿Qué?— suspira sin darse cuenta. Súbitamente todo a desaparecido. Sólo queda El Control Cerebral frente a él.

**La caída de un Alíen es el alzamiento de un Irken** la voz del Primero se escucha fuerte y clara, pero para Dib no tiene sentido —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— mira al más alto nervioso —Ustedes… tú, tú no pudiste…— su voz se estremece —Ellos… ellos… no pudiste…—

**Todos ellos están aquí, en Edén. **

Dib pierde el aliento —No… ¿qué?… pero…— no puede entender, su mente está en blanco. Respira con fuerza, sin control. Sus ojos se sienten tibios _Ellos no están ahí, ellos no están ahí_ —¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!— se lanza sobre El Primero y le sujeta fieramente del uniforme, a la altura del pecho —¡ESTAS MINTIENDO, ELLOS NO ESTAN AHÍ, ELLOS ESTAN-!—

**¿En el Cielo?** interviene el de ojos como galaxias **¿Es ahí donde piensas que están Dib Membrana?** **¿En verdad crees que es ahí a dónde los has enviado? Tú fallaste.**

Dib lo suelta como si quemara—No, ellos, ellos…—

**Tú fallaste. **

—¡NO!—

**Tú les fallaste.**

—¡NO! ¡YO NO HICE ESO!—

**Entonces observa por ti mismo los últimos momentos de tu hermana y padre. Te mostraremos de nuevo el pasado. Irgue tú mirada para observar y ser testigo** ordena El Primero, pero Dib cierra sus ojos con fuerza —¡YO NO HICE NADA!—una nueva secuencia parece haber empezado de nuevo. No se atreve a mirar. Sólo escucha gritos y disparos.Como si se tratara de una guerra.

**Mira lo que has hecho. **

—¡NO HICE NADA!—mas disparos. Gritos. Una puerta se abre. Se escuchan pisadas apresuradas como el de alguien corriendo. Gritos. Suplicas. Alguien gime herido. Más gritos. Gritos.

Gritos.

**Abre tus ojos.**

—¡NO!—

—**_¡PAPÁA!—_** Dib abre sus ojos con fuerza e irgue la mirada —¡GAZ!— grita al ver la pantalla que está frente a él ahora. No ve a Gaz. No la ve por ningún lado, pero sabe de inmediato que todo sucede en _Primera Persona._ Está viendo lo que ella en esos momentos **_—¡PAPÁAA!—_** grita de nuevo. Su voz se escucha agitada y puede ver el pie de su hermana abriendo una nueva puerta de una patada. Esta en los laboratorios de Membrana Corp. Reconocería esas paredes blancas dónde fuera. Es la sección subterránea de los Laboratorios Centrales.

Pero Gaz no está sola. Cientos de los científicos de su padre están ahí. Corren en todas direcciones. Es un caos. Todos gritan y corren. El lugar parece estremecerse por lejanos disparos. Todos gritan y corren. Algunos toman ridículamente sus cosas en un maletín o bolso. Otros simplemente toman las salidas de emergencia que los llevaran, con suerte, a un lugar más seguro en la superficie.

Gaz no les presta atención. Maldice algo y sigue corriendo. Corre. Abre puertas a patadas de ser necesario. Las abre a empujones y quita a quien le estorbe del camino. Todos están muy aterrados para notar a esa niña que corre gritando _Papá._

Dib simplemente se queda ahí. Mudo. Observante. Simplemente no deja de mirar lo que su hermana hace sin dejar de llorar. Cada vez que la escucha gritar a su padre, no puede evitar la expresión de dolor. El camino parece ser tan largo entre los laboratorios. Tan largo… y pronto se vuelve solitario.

Ya no se ve a nadie más. Sólo queda Gaz. Corriendo en esos largos pasillos, pasando las cabinas de experimentos… corriendo sin dejar atrás el ruido de disparos que no dejan de avanzar hacia ella.

Ellos la siguen. Dib lo sabe y no puede hacer otra cosa que ver, es cuchar. Pero pronto ellos estarán ahí. Pronto le darán alcance.

Esos malditos Irkens.

—**_¡PAPÁA!—_** grita de nuevo, cruzando una compuerta que se abre a su paso automáticamente, sigue de largo por un pasillo alfombrado en rojo hasta llegar a una inmensa compuerta que le cede el paso. Dentro esta el objeto de su búsqueda **_—¡PAPÁ!—_**

El Científico se gira curioso **_—¿M? ¿Quién eres tú jovencita? Este no es un lugar ni momento adecuado para venir a explorar y divertirse—_**

—_**Papá, soy Gaz—**_

—_**¿Eh?—**_

—_**Tú hija —**_

Algo en el hombre parece iluminarse **_—Oh, sí, es verdad ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí, de esa manera no tendré que ir a recogerte a la escuela! ¿Trajiste al perro?—_**

—_**No tenemos perro y es Domingo—**_

—_**¿Ya es Domingo?—**_

—_**Papá, no hay tiempo, vámonos, esos enanos verdes están en camino—**_

—**_Oh, sí, es verdad ¡No te preocupes, saldremos por el teletransportador!—_** recoge un maletín sobre su escritorio y empieza a meter papeles en el **_—Es una pena que tú hermano no este, me hubiera gustado decirle que estaba en lo correcto—_** resopla cansado **_—Una pena que haya escapado con su novia embarazada—_**

—_**¿Eh? Ah, sí, una pena—**_

—¡Yo no escape con mi novia embarazada!— Dib mira al Primero todo rojo —¡Tenia doce! ¡DOCE! ¡Ni siquiera terminaba de tener vello en las axilas!—

**Tú hermana le dijo lo que deseaba escuchar** el Irken lo mira sin expresión **Después de ocho meses incluso tú padre notó la ausencia de su primogénito. Ella le dio lo que él más deseaba: la prueba de que eras normal.**

—¡Embarazar a una chica cuando tienes doce NO ES NORMAL!—

**Para los humanos el sexo es normal. Anormal es no desear tener sexo.**

—¡NO SE TIENE SEXO A LOS DOCE!—

**Incluso tú hermana, a su corta edad, entendía perfectamente como operaba su sociedad.**

—¡Ella tenía ONCE! ¡Era una niña tierna e inocente! ¿Cómo podría ella saber de esa clase de pervert-?—**_ BLAM_** —¿Eh?— se gira a la pantalla de nuevo. Puede ver todo a través de Gaz. Ya no están solos. Ellos llegaron. Puede verlos.

Soldados de La Armada, los encargados de finalizar el trabajo de los Invasores, los encargados de las matanzas. Una docena de ellos cuando menos.

—¡No, salgan de ahí!— grita Dib impotente, pero es tarde. Lásers mortales les apuntan con fuerza y repentinamente, algo jala a Gaz hacia atrás con tal fuerza que la hace caer de espaldas (el techo se ve por un momento) hasta que ella se irgue, sólo para ver a la gran figura de su padre frente a ella.

—**_No te preocupes hija—_** la voz del Profesor Membrana resuena con fuerza, como alguien que no puede ser cuestionado **_—No dejare que ninguno de ellos te lastime—_** chispas saltan de sus manos, antes de que centellas de relámpagos estallen en todas direcciones, iluminando la habitación con violencia **_—Vamos a salir de aquí—_** y extiende sus manos contra los Irkens frente a ellos. Los Soldados parecen sorprendidos pero eluden las mortales centellas.

Se dispersan por la habitación y contra atacan. Disparos de lásers cruzan en todas direcciones y su padre se defiende de forma magnífica. Dib no puede evitar sonreír. Siente tanto orgullo por su padre. Podría incluso jurar, que en ese momento, incluso su hermana sonreía.

Pero los Soldados de La Armada comenzaban a ganar más terreno. Empezaban a cerrarse más sobre ellos. Su padre apenas había logrado matar a siete. Pero no era suficiente. No era bueno. Sólo estaba enfureciendo al resto de los Soldados.

Y los refuerzos no tardaron. Una nueva docena entro por la puerta y los disparos no se hicieron esperar. El Profesor Membrana comenzó a retroceder.

—_**¡Hija, termina de guardar los documentos en el maletín y activa la compuerta detrás del escritorio! ¡Este lugar ya no es seguro! ¡Oh, y no olvides el tostador, fue un regalo del Señor Presidente!—**_

Gaz no respondió pero hizo lo ordenado. Se irguió por completo y corrió al escritorio, se subió al sillón para alcanzar el escritorio, tomó el maletín y terminó de empacar. Dib sólo escuchaba a su padre pelear, había desaparecido por completo de la vista y sólo se apreciaban las manos de Gaz, tomando documentos, folders, el tostador y varios formatos con el sello de Confidencial en ellos.

—Vamos, Gaz, salgan de ahí— susurró Dib, mirando ansioso la pantalla, deseando que sólo fuera una película con un inevitable final feliz. Un final con su padre y hermana vivos, sanos y salvos —Por favor salgan de ahí—

—**_¡AAAGH!—_** Gaz alza la mirada y ve a su padre doblado hacia la mitad, se está sujetando el estomago. Le han herido. Puede ver sangre **_—¡PAPÁ!—_** toma el maletín, salta al escritorio y golpea con el al Soldado que estaba más próximo. El Irken gime al ser tomado por sorpresa, ella toma su arma y le dispara a la cabeza. Un gruñido de rabia le alerta y se gira de inmediato, disparando tres tiros que hacen caer a tres nuevos Soldados **_—¡Los voy a matar a todos ustedes!—_** grita feroz y dispara. El enemigo también lo hace, pero ella es más hábil.

Parecía llover cometas. Centellas se cruzaban unas con otras iluminando la habitación con ases de luz.

Al final solo su hermana está de pie, jadeante y agotada **_—¡Papá!—_** habla como recordando lo que a pasado y mira al centro de su afecto sentado en el piso, apoyado en el escritorio y mirándole con calma. Hay tanta sangre… tanta que no se puede ver dónde empieza o termina su bata de laboratorio.

Ella sale de la sorpresa y corre a su lado **_—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Voy a sacarte de aquí—_**

—**_Estoy bien hija, pero… pero necesito que tú te adelantes—_** sus brazos aun están cerrados sobre su estomago. Hay tanta sangre.

—**_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a salir juntos de aquí!—_** ella intenta tomarle por el hombro pero se niega **_—¡Papá, basta de juegos, vámonos!—_**

—_**No—** responde suave, pero entre cortado. Esta jadeando mucho. Incluso esta sudando en frío **—Ojala tú hermano estuviera aquí… o-ojala no se hubiera ido…—**_

—_**¡Olvídate de Dib, Papá! ¡Yo estoy aquí, yo voy a salvarte!—**_

El niega **_—Sí él estuviera aquí… ojala él estuviera aquí… así el podría sacarte de aquí… él… él podría…—_**

—**_¡OLVIDATE DE DIB! ¡ÉL NOS DEJO! ¡NOS ABANDONÓ!—_** la visión se vuelve algo nublosa. Gaz está llorando **_—¿Por qué no puedes dejar de hablar de él? ¡Yo estoy aquí para ti papá! ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡ÉL SE FUE Y NO VA AREGRESAR! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES VERME A MÍ EN LUGAR DE ÉL?—_**

—**_No… no entiendes… debes irte—_** él la mira vacilante. Está muy pálido **_—B-busca a tú hermano y su novia… él, él debe de saber que hacer…—_**

—**_¡NO ME VOY SIN TÍ!—_** ella se frota los ojos con fuerza y le coge del brazo **_—¡PONTE DE P-!—_** sus ojos se abren con fuerza. No están. Las manos de su Padre no están y una masa rosa burbujea en esos grotescos muñones, dejando al descubierto parte del esqueleto óseo. Hay tanta sangre **_—¿Papá?—_** lo suelta suavemente.

Él ríe como puede **_—Lo siento… yo, me descuide… ellos fueron más rápidos…—_**

—**_No, no, papá…—_** la visión se vuelve más borrosa que antes. Está llorando de nuevo. Gaz está llorando **_—No puedes quedarte aquí… v-voy a sacarte, no te preocupes—_** lo mira implorante **_—No me dejes sola…—_**

—_**Vete… por favor…—**_

—_**No, no voy a-—**_

_**CHNK**_

La imagen se congela por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que ella baja la mirada y ve como una extremidad PAK le a atravesado a la altura de la cintura. Después de eso todo se vuelve muy rápido. Algo parece arrojarla lejos. Se escucha el grito de su padre antes de que ella azote contra el piso. Lejos. Muy lejos del centro de su afecto.

—**_Papá…—_** ella se irgue como puede sobre sus brazos, sólo para ver como todos los PAK, de los Irken derribados, se han desprendidos de los cuerpos inertes. Están rodeando a su padre. Un PAK usa las extremidades y las clava sobre los hombros del Profesor y lo tumba al piso, entre gritos agónicos.

Un segundo PAK se mueve y se coloca sobre su padre. Una extremidad surge de él y Dib puede apreciar el aguijón. Es el mismo que le privo de la vida. Él mismo que lo volvió nada más que una copia. Una imitación.

—_**¡PAPÁ!—**_

—¡NO!— Dib corrió por instinto pero no hizo nada más que atravesar la visión. Porque era sólo eso. Una visión. Un holograma secuenciado que le permitía ver todo como una vez vió su hermana —No…— susurra estrechando la mirada y llorando —Papá…— se gira y la secuencia, ahora invertida, no ha hecho pausa. Continua, como un evento condenado a repetirse por toda la eternidad.

—Lo siento…— susurra, observando como el agujón sale del cráneo de su padre, justo por en medio de los ojos. El PAK que le retenía lo suelta, extrayendo sus dos filosas extremidades de los hombros… y su padre simplemente queda contra el piso. Sin moverse. Inerte.

—**_¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!—_** Gaz se arrastra con vehemencia. Los PAK's, ahora independientes, se giran hacia ella… y se colocan rápidamente a su alrededor. Ella es la que sigue.

—¡NO!— Dib se gira al Primero, cruzando la visión desesperado —¡YA BASTA! ¡DETEN LA SECUENCIA! ¡NO NECESITO VER MÁS!—

**Aun no termina. Tú serás testigo.**

—¡NO NECESITO VER MÁS! ¡DETENTE YA!—

—…_**Dib…—**_

Él se gira violento al llamado de su hermana. La secuencia mira hacia arriba, puede ver el techo y a los PAK's fijando a su hermana; como el bizarro ejemplo de un paciente recostado en la mesa, observando a los Cirujanos antes de la operación.

—… **_Dib…—_** repite débilmente, mientras un nuevo aguijón surge **_—¿Dónde estás…?—_**

—…estoy aquí, Gaz…— llora acercándose a la pantalla de secuencia —…estoy aquí…—

—**_¿…porqué nos abandonaste…?… maldito cabezón bueno para nada_—** lagrimas surgen haciendo la imagen borrosa, al tiempo que ella alza las manos… están llenas de sangre **—_Voy a matarte cuando te vea, voy a matar a ese imbécil de Zim, a todos estos malditos enanos Irken_—** cierra sus ojos **—_Voy a matarlos a todos_—** No se ve nada más que oscuridad… y el gemido turbulento de su hermana antes de que la pantalla desaparezca.

—Lo siento Gaz…— y se aleja. Él una vez hermano de alguien, hijo de alguien, se aleja. Torpe, asustado, confundido… impotente —… perdóname, nunca quise irme… yo, yo no pude regresar… Zim, él, él fue… yo… yo…— hipea, gime entre lagrimas sin saber que más decir… sin saber que más decirle a la visión de su hermana… sin saber cómo decir _Lo siento._

Lágrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos. Una detrás de otra de forma incontrolable ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? Les fallo. Les falló. A lo que más amaba. A lo que más deseaba proteger… les falló… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? _Todo fue mi culpa… no pude protegerlos. No pude estar ahí para ellos. No estuve cuando más me necesitaban. Lo siento, lo siento_ se frota los ojos hasta lastimarse esa verde piel que no es suya. Su hermana lo llamó antes de morir y él no estuvo ahí. Su padre pregunto por él y no le respondió. No pudo hacer nada.

¿Qué clase de hermano fue? ¿Qué clase de hijo fue? ¿Qué… que clase de persona fue al abandonarlos? ¿Y todo por Zim? ¿Todo por ese maldito demente? ¿Todo por seguirlo? Perdió lo que más amaba… ¿por Zim?

No.

_No_ cierra su expresión con dolor _No fue por él… fue por mí… s-si tan sólo le hubiera dado menos importancia, s-solo lo necesario para mantenerlo interesado… si hubiera pasado más tiempo en casa… si hubiera… Gaz… Papá… lo siento… lo siento tanto… yo los mate. Los mate a todos._

**Ahora sabes la verdad ** habla El Primero impasible. Dib sólo puede mirarlo ¿Qué más puede hacer sino eso? **Sabes lo que fue y es. Tú pasado y presente como Dib Membrana y también Di-bug. Respondimos tus preguntas. Estamos esperando tú respuesta.**

Él _humano _desvía la mirada lleno de algo que no puede describir… simplemente lo siente. Todo el remordimiento. Todo el dolor. La impotencia. La soledad.

**Responde Cazador.**

_Yo hice todo esto…_

**Elije.**

_Yo tuve la culpa… yo…_ irgue sus ojos y su mirada choca en contra de la escarlata. Las estrellas en ese mar rojo brillan con intensidad… parecen vivas —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?— la pregunta escapa de sus labios sin poder detenerla.

La expresión del Primero se vuelve afable **Derrota al Alíen autodenominado como Ben. Después te daremos nuevas instrucciones para Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro** le da la espalda **Síguenos.**

Dib asiente manso y le sigue. Al tiempo, un suave caminar metálico lo hace girar. Es el SIR. Corre hacia él apresurado —Me olvidaba de ti— sonríe cansado y se inclina para cogerle en brazos —Vamos— se limita para apresurar el paso y alcanzar al Primero, que ya está a la mitad de la gran explanada en la que apareció.

El PAK le informa que están en la primera capa de Judgementia. El Puerto de Arribo Trescientos Doce. Él abraza con cuidado al SIR en sus brazos y mira a su alrededor. Ahora puede ver mejor a las naves. Cientos sino miles de Voots… todos estacionados _Ah, es verdad_ recuerda sin interés_Las Evaluaciones de Creación se realizan constantemente todo el año. Debe haber cientos sino miles de Irkens aquí_ mira a su alrededor _¿Pero dónde? No veo a nadie. Debería estar lleno… debería haber al menos cientos de Irkens aquí_ —¿Dónde están todos?— pregunta en voz alta, para que el Control Cerebral lo escuche, aun no le da de todo alcance —¿Por qué no hay nadie de Las Evaluaciones de Creación?— inquiere empezando a correr. No sabía cómo, pero El Primero era bastante rápido.

**Ya los verás** se limita el más alto, sin dejar de caminar. Iba muy rápido. Para sólo caminar, iba muy rápido. Se aleja más y más.

—¡Ey, espera!— Dib ahora corre más veloz —¡OYE!— exclama incrédulo, al ver como el Control Cerebral parece cada vez más lejos. Ya casi está en la compuerta de salida que conecta a la segunda capa, el interior de Judgementia.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruñe y se teletransporta frente al Primero —¡Te dije que esperaras y no haces más qu-!— y lo atraviesa. El Irken que antes incluso lo había cogido y tirado con brusquedad, lo atraviesa. Como si nunca hubiera tenido un cuerpo. Como si fuera un holograma.

No puede evitar quedarse estático, hasta que el DING de la compuerta detrás de él lo saca de su sorpresa —¡EY!— se gira rápidamente y cruza el umbral. Está ahora en un AMPLIO pasillo. Tan largo que no parece tener fin. Mira a su alrededor y no ve nada —¿A dónde rayos se metió?— se pregunta confundido y recuerda al SIR en sus brazos —¿Sabes dónde está?— se dirige a la pequeña unidad, que asiente y señala a la derecha. Dib no pierde tiempo y corre a su velocidad maximizada.

_**Siguiente pasillo a la derecha, Amo **_escucha súbitamente en su cabeza y gira en la dirección indicada automáticamente. Su velocidad se vuelve mayor _**Decimo pasillo a la izquierda, Amo**_ gira de inmediato y es cuando pasa algo que no está seguro de haber visto bien.

Le pareció ver un Comunicador sin cabeza en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

_Estoy viendo cosas_ pensó sintiéndose idiota por algo que no está seguro de haber visto bien _Quizás sólo era-¡Oh Dios! _ Frena de golpe, y casi cae al tratar de no pisar los cuerpos. Termina estrellándose en la pared metálica al derrapar en la sangre, con un estridente WONK que hace un eco horrible por todo el lugar.

No puede evitar mirar sin aliento a su alrededor. Era imposible contar los cuerpos. Todos sin cabeza. Soldados, Comunicadores, Conserjes de Limpieza, Técnicos, Cocineros… tantos cuerpos… tantas cabezas en el piso… tanta sangre…

El olor era indescriptible. Dulce y fibroso al mismo tiempo. Había tanto de él. Tanto que le llenaba ese órgano único con demencia, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Haciéndolo sentir tan muerto como los cuerpos frente a él.

Es demasiado —Blrg— se cubre la boca pero termina soltando al SIR y doblándose de rodillas para vomitar. El olor es demasiado. Lo marea sin sentido —¿Qué… que rayos... pasó aquí…?— jadea, mirando todos los cuerpos que están esparcidos por todo el pasillo y más allá.

**Se suicidaron. **

Dib se gira a su derecha. El Primero está ahí, mirando el largo pasillo lleno de cadáveres **Después de que el Alíen autodenominado como Ben nos jaqueara, la onda contaminante de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro tomó control sobre todo y se disparó al exterior** lo mira sin expresión** Despertaron como tú, pero de verdad. Tú aun poses varios de los seguros activados. Aun no recuerdas del todo. Pero ellos…** mira los cuerpos de una manera extraña, como si fueran tazas rotas **Recordaron todo. Recordaron sus Juicios de Elección. Recordaron todo lo que hicieron y no lo aceptaron. Se llenaron de vergüenza y remordimiento. Usaron sus extremidades PAK para auto-decapitarse** da un paso y camina entre los cuerpos. Los atraviesa **Muchos de ellos tenían más de cuatrocientos años. Mediocres después de todo** lo mira sobre el hombro **Síguenos** y regresa a su andar, pasando todos los cuerpos. Atravesándolos.

Dib se obliga a ponerse de pie. Toma al SIR en brazos de nuevo y sigue al Primero. Cruzó entre los cuerpos, sintiendo pena y admiración por ellos. Porque para él, ellos eran sumamente respetables. Ellos despertaron y descubrieron todo lo que habían hecho. Se arrepintieron de sus crímenes y prefirieron morir. Prefirieron pagar por lo que habían hecho.

Por decisión de ellos mismos.

Dib miró al Primero, que continuaba su paso con calma pero menos rápido que antes, y se preguntó, si una vez llegado el momento ¿Tomaría él esa misma decisión?

¿Estaría dispuesto a pagar por todos su crímenes?

Mató a tantos. Hizo llover sangre. Enmudeció gritos de liberación. Fue un asesino…

_Probablemente lo haga_ piensa, con cuidado de no pisar los cuerpos _Pero todavía no. Aun no puedo pagar por nada_ abraza al SIR con fuerza _Primero tengo que salvar a mi familia. Tengo que dejarlos seguros. Debo protegerlos_ mira al Primero, que camina sin detenerse_ Aun no… pero después… sólo Dios dirá._

Y siguió. Dejó ese minúsculo origen de remordimiento para después. Tenía prioridades ahora. Su hermana. Su padre. Ellos eran la cúspide de todo. Nada más importaba. Porque, por ellos, podría ser un asesino de nuevo. Las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque les falló.

Les falló. Les falló tanto.

Los dejó morir. Los abandonó a su suerte… si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí para ellos. Si tan sólo hubiera… si sólo él hubiera… si tan sólo… si tan sólo el tiempo pudiera regresar atrás. Si pudiera regresar al pasado sabiendo lo que sabe_ Si fuera eso posible, no hubiera molestado a Zim más allá de lo necesario_ se responde con culpa _Hubiera pasado más tiempo con Gaz. Hubiera tratado de hacer feliz a Papá… hubiera sido más normal por ellos_ sus ojos se vuelven tibios _¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué fue lo que hice…?_

La iluminación en los pasillos es desgarradora. Es fija y clara. No deja que ningún de talle de los cuerpos se pierda. Al principio fue el largo pasillo, lleno de cuerpos decapitados… pero empezaron a avanzar por las áreas de trabajo. Cubículos, oficinas, las Áreas de Evaluación de Creación… todos tenían cadáveres. Todos sin cabeza. Toda esa sangre encharcando el frio metal del piso, haciendo un grotesco sonido de succión húmedo cada vez que daba un paso.

Dib no podría saber cuántos cuerpos estarían actualmente pudriéndose en Judgementia. Vio cerca de miles de Voots… ¿Cuantos vendrían solos o acompañados?

—Ung— se cubre la boca conforme avanzan entre las capas del planeta absoluto del Imperio. El olor se ha vuelto sólo más intenso. Fuerte. Concentrado.

Eso sólo le hace pensar en la cantidad de cadáveres que esta por encontrar más adelante. Han dejado atrás la primera capa y no falta mucho para llegar al núcleo de Judgementia. Sólo el tiempo es lo que le separa de su inevitable destino.

El Primero fue muy claro en su petición. Derrotar a Ben y después a Zim.

_Quisiera saber cómo rayos voy a hacer eso_ piensa molesto y preocupado. Ese amargo sentimiento de estar siendo usado sin saberlo le estaba regresando. Era obvio que había más detrás de eso. Quizás más de lo que pudiera imaginar… pero ¿Tendría eso que ver con los llamados _seguros_ que aun tenía en su cabeza-PAK-alma-lo que fuera? Y no sólo eso. El Primero dijo algo de que estaba infectado ¿Infectado con qué? ¿Qué no se supone que era ahora una base de datos? ¿Qué podría infectarlo ahora? _¿Un virus?_ Añade pensativo ante lo ridículo de esa idea. Porque eso era. Era ridículo. Él fue un humano vivo normal. Con órganos, nervios, músculos y sangre circulando por ellos. Nada fue una maquina o remotamente de metal en él.

_Quizás me está mintiendo_ asume inseguro, desviando la mirada, tratando de no pensar en las seis pinzas que conforman sus manos. Tratando de olvidar el color de su piel y fingiendo que no siente el movimiento de las antenas en su cabeza. Trata de no pensar en el órgano único que late en su cuerpo.

Pero eso no hace otra cosa que dejarlo pensando. Cada vez más fuerte _Tengo costillas_ recuerda inseguro la anatomía de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto su esqueleto, pero de lo que recuerda… todo encaja a su fisionomía humana. Recuerda haber tocado sus costillas rotas. Recuerda como vio el hueso cuando repara su brazo. Fuera del color de su sangre y el de sus tendones… todo encajaba.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Cuando veía a Zim a través de sus visores de Rayos X, sólo veía su squeedly-spoosh ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? _Los Médicos_ recuerda más confundido _Roi nunca me dijo nada de algo raro. Tampoco la Computadora_ hace una pausa _Aunque ella estaba loca_ regresa su atención al Primero. Mira su espalda más desorientado que antes.

¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué era mentira?

Ojala pudiera saberlo. Ojala pudiera saber que es realidad… pero sabe que no hay tiempo para tantas preguntas. Puede ver como salen del área de _trabajo_. Están entrando al primero de dos anillos internos de Judgementia. Puede ver la gran bóveda circular a su alrededor. Iluminada desde la base por el azul eléctrico del Núcleo Imperial Central. El más grande y ENORME en todo el Imperio. Responsable de alimentar a todo el planeta de Judgementía por siempre.

Caminan por el puente retráctil que se abre ante ellos. Es tan largo e inmenso que parece infinito… varios cuerpos están ahí. Llenos de sangre y sin cabeza. Puede ver La Esfera Central PAK frente a ellos. Es la segunda capa. Dentro de ella está el sistema funcional que da soporte a las Señales PAK en todo el imperio y dentro de esta, se encuentra el segundo anillo interno. Ese conduce a la Cámara Principal de Los Controles Cerebrales. Es dónde se llevan a cabo los Juicios de Existencia. Los Juicios son completamente diferentes a las Evaluaciones de Creación. Su nombre lo dice todo. Es un Juicio. Sólo para aquellos Irkens que han cometido crímenes en contra del Imperio. Sólo para Traidores. Herejes. Los No-Irkens.

_Y pensar que yo podría dar ahí por guardar tantas conspiraciones_ recapitula incomodo, mirando la Esfera Central PAK con recelo _Es increíble en lo que puedo pensar a estas alturas_ traga el aliento pesadamente _Me voy a morir aquí_ estrecha al SIR en sus brazos _Pero no sin que mi familia este a salvo. Les falle una vez. No de nuevo. Nunca_ estrecha la mirada con fiereza _Nunca._

Pasar el primer anillo interno se le hace eterno. Entrar en la Esfera Central PAK no mejora las cosas. Está compuesta por nada más que maquinas (omitiendo los cuerpos muertos que se esparcen por doquier). Porque eso es lo que es. Una gran máquina esferal, que guarda toda la información de los PAK Activos y los ya No Activos. Tiene la información de todas las Generaciones Irkens anteriores. Todo está ahí. Todo. La más mínima conversación. La música que bajaste. La carpeta dónde la pusiste. Maldita sea, hasta tiene el registro del color de los interiores que has usado en toda tu vida Activa.

Todo estaba ahí, en alguno de los cientos de miles de quintillones de hexágonos en color rojo eléctrico que componían los muros. Cada uno era responsable de una Era y tenia grabado el nombre del Terrible Más Alto en turno.

Dib no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor preocupado ¿Dónde estaría el hexágono responsable de la Era de Rojo y Purpura? Le gustaría darle una visita para borrar cierta información suya. Específicamente, le gustaría borrar el archivo que contenga la información de cómo ayudo a cierto par de sádicos de alta unidad a conspirar en contra de los líderes actuales y que de paso, ayudo también a una organización secreta a conspirara en contra de los altos.

En el maldito lío que se había metido por llegar a pensar que eran de la misma especie _A Torque le pase mucho cuando íbamos a la escuela… y bueno, le pase MUCHO a los demás que se burlaban de mí y me golpeaban_ añade avergonzado _¡Pero eran unos críos! ¡Todos estos bastardos Irken son adultos desde las Smeetseras! _Abre los ojos con sorpresa y niega abrumado _¿Cuándo me acostumbre tanto a hablar como un Irken?_ Se pregunta decepcionado _Me adapte muy bien. Demasiado bien…_ desvía la mirada, observando lo casi infinita que parece la Esfera Central PAK. Es como un planeta dentro de otro planeta. Es un universo dentro de otro. Podrías ver a tú alrededor y nunca terminar de contar esas estrellas hexagonales.

Le gustaría tener todas las respuestas. Saber todo lo que no sabe… le gustaría saber que no se está equivocando de nuevo como con esos Irkens. Pep y Ka-rl.

_¡Hay tanto que no entiendo y no me gusta sentirme usado! _Piensa humillado. Porque es verdad. Hay tanto que tiene sentido y sin embargo no encaja de forma coherente. Sabe quién es El Primero, La Segunda y El Tercero (no recuerda como son los últimos dos del todo, pero está seguro de poder identificarlos si llega a verlos) Sabe que ha tratado con ellos antes. Mucho antes. Sabe que sabe muchas cosas… pero siente que necesitan recordárselas. Es como tener el significado de una palabra en tú mente pero no poder pronunciarla porque la has olvidado. Sabe lo que es, pero no puede decirlo.

Y no tiene idea del por qué.

Sería agradable saber que no será una víctima más del sistema. Que ni su hermana y padre lo serán. Mira la espalda del Primero. Sigue caminando como si nada pudiera perturbarlo. Como si nada significativo estuviera pasando.

Eso lo enfurece más de lo que debería y le da el valor que creía perdido —¡Oye!— llama en alto. El Control Cerebral no se detiene pero responde con un simple **Escuchamos, Cazador.**

Dib contrae el rostro con odio por escuchar de nuevo ese apelativo —¡No soy tú Cazador!—

**Eres lo que eres. Ni menos ni más** recibe como toda respuesta y eso no hace otra cosa que empeorar su mal humor —¡No voy a hacer esto de gratis!— camina aprisa —¡Quiero algo a cambio!— se coloca a un lado del Primero, quien le mira de reojo por breve instante **Escuchamos** se limita de nuevo en su respuesta.

—¡No voy a hacer esto gratuitamente!— repite el humano furioso —¡Quiero ver a mi familia, quiero saber si están bien y quiero inmunidad para ellos! ¡No quiero saber que les hagan daño!—

**Es un trato** responde el Control Cerebral y Dib se sobresalta confundido. Tanto que casi se detiene sin darse cuenta. Por un momento… le ha parecido que esa maquina se sonrío.

_¿Lo abre imaginado?_ Se apresura a alcanzarlo para verle mejor de nuevo. Pero tiene el mismo perfil inexpresivo ¿Lo imaginó entonces? _¿O es a caso que voy a una trampa de nuevo?_ Mira la salida de la Esfera Central PAK a lo lejos. Es aun un buen tramo el que los separa… pero por alguna razón… le parece una boca llena de colmillos, esperando a cerrarse una vez que él cruce el umbral. Uno que le llevara a la Cámara Principal de Controles Cerebrales.

—Tenemos un trato— habla serio —No lo olvides—

**Nunca olvidamos** le observa el más alto **Tú tampoco olvides. Por el bien de tú familia, no falles** sus ojos brillan intensos **No. Falles.**

Dib estrecha la mirada sombrío —Lo sé— responde simple, mientras el SIR se acomoda entre sus brazos como un niño.

Siguen caminando en silencio. El tiempo parece eterno hasta que logran salir de la Esfera Central PAK. Están ahora en el segundo puente interno. Puede ver adelante la nueva esfera parecida a un planeta. Es enorme y parece sin fin. Es La Cámara Principal de Los Controles Cerebrales. El inmenso logo Irken resalta sobre el metal violeta claro. Puede ver secciones de cableado y otras de paneles. Es como una gran enredadera de metal.

Como el nido de una araña.

El largo puente retráctil se abre ante ellos sombrío. Ahí también hay cuerpos. No tantos, pero la sangre verde se esparce por todos lados, propagando ese olor a muerte.

—¿Porqué yo?— suelta audible, aferrándose al SIR, como si eso pudiera retener su cordura —Dijiste que estaba infectado y que yo tenía que desear venir aquí ¿Por qué sólo yo puedo hacer esto?—

**Cuando te Recolectamos no estabas solo** Dib se gira al Primero con vilencia —¿Qué?— gime sin aliento y sin concebir lo que a escuchado **No estabas solo** repite el más alto sin girarse a verlo. Solo camina, como si eso fuera todo lo que hubiera que hacer** Tú sabes lo que era. Le tienes en brazos.**

El de menor tamaño parpadea con fuerza y siente un escalofrío que le perturba. No se atreve a mirar al SIR en sus brazos. No se atreve a mirar a los nano-bots.

—N-no funciono, e-el holo-dermograma-nano-sensible— habla de nuevo nervioso —No funcionó—

**Holo-dermograma-nano-sensible** repite el Primero **Entonces ese es el nombre que le diste** añade como si no tuviera importancia **No en vano está confundida. **

Dib mira al Control Cerebral desconcertado **Ella estaba contigo cuando la Recolección se llevó a cabo. El aguijón entró en tú piel y parte de ella, las maquinas que autonombras como holo-dermograma-nano-sensible, se adhirieron a él. Infectó a la extremidad al tiempo que te Recolectábamos. Te infectaste de esa manera** explica** Ella ya estaba infectada con el virus de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro, lo que explica su mal funcionamiento en el inicio. **

Dib, quien se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el más alto, lo mira apenas lívido —Dijiste que ella no funcionaba bien, no lo hizo entonces, pero… ella, mis nano-bots, son increíbles ¿Por qué habrían de funcionar ahora y no antes?—

**Ella era una nave joven. A pesar de nacer de chatarra, era comparable a cualquier Voot Batle de esta generación. Un gran logro para la Conserje de Limpieza Tak y tú ** estrecha la mirada **Tú eras un verdadero inepto con la Tecnología Irken. La tomaste bajo tú cuidado, la desmantelaste, tomaste parte de su equipo tan sofisticado Y LA USASTE PARA CONVATIR A LOS CUATROCIENTOS CUATRO** alza la voz con fuerza. Dib tiene que bajar las antenas con dolor y siente como de nuevo el PAK tiembla de miedo ante la máxima autoridad **La expusiste a ellos y ellos la infectaron. No conforme con ello, usaste parte de su metal para crear a los que autonombras como nano-bots. La uniste a tú mediocre tecnología terrestre y terminaste de corromperla** se irgue con omnipotencia **Para cuando nos dimos cuenta del brote de infección, era ya tarde. Tú ya estabas en Edén y ella estaba en algún lugar de Judgementia. A ti te aislamos de las demás Almas como medio de seguridad, no necesitábamos una Epidemia. En cuanto a ella** le da la espalda para continuar su paso **No sabíamos lo que era y por lo tanto no sabíamos que buscar. Por años Irken estuvo inactiva aquí en Judgementia. Pero sabíamos que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se mostrara… y lo hizo. Vino a nosotros, buscando una sólo cosa. Su Amo.**

—Tak— entiende Dib y el Primero se detiene a verlos de nuevo. Lo mira como si evaluara lo que acaba de escuchar **No. Ella te buscaba a ti.**

—¿QUÉ?— suelta incrédulo el humano, mirando al SIR y al Control Cerebral pasmado —¡E-eso es imposible! ¡Tak fue quien construyo la nave! ¿P-porque me buscaría a mí?—

**Eso es irrelevante** vuelve a darle la espalda y retoma su caminar lleno de calma **Ella sabía que estabas aquí y exigió tú regreso. Fuimos razonables. Hablamos con ella y ella, sorpresivamente, entendió que tú lugar era aquí** Dib le dedico una mirada bastante ofensiva por esa declaración **Le permitimos quedarse siempre y cuando obedeciera nuestras ordenes. Ella aceptó. A estado aquí desde entonces y es la única razón para que seas el único que puede hacer esto. Ella es inmune a esta infección. Es la única que puede traerte y eres un Cazador. Sólo un Cazador puede esconderse de los Cazadores de Los Cuatr- **

—¿Así de simple?— le corta Dib, saliendo de su sorpresa y corriendo para alcanzarlo —¿Sólo eso? ¿Sólo una charla casual y ella aceptó?—

**Ella no es precisamente inteligente.**

—¡Claro que ella es inteligente!— interviene el humano furioso —¡Ella es la más increíble de todas mis creaciones! ¡Me ha salvado desde que puedo recordar! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado!—

**Bien por ti.**

Dib le da una mirada llena de resentimiento, pero deshace el gesto y mira al SIR en sus brazos. Lo abraza con cariño y no menos confundido que antes. Aun tiene muchas dudas sobre lo que está pasando… pero el hecho de saber que ellos, ella, le había estado esperando por tanto tiempo… era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse agradecido. Infinitamente agradecido —No dejare que nada malo te pase. Voy a cuidar bien de ti— le habla suave —Vamos a salir de esto, de verdad— promete, esperando que sus palabras lleguen a ella… espera que de verdad entienda que no lo hará de nuevo. No va a dejarle sola. No le va a fallar. No hará el mismo error dos veces. Nunca.

—No tengas miedo— la aferra en sus brazos y mira La Cámara Principal más adelante —Este soy yo sin miedo— apresura el paso con firmeza para alcanzar al Primero. Aun queda mucho del tramo. Debe apremiar si desea terminar lo antes posible. Aun tiene mucho por hacer. Y lo sabe.

No puede fallar.

Cada paso que da no hace otra cosa que recordárselo. Una vez que llegue a la compuerta de la Cámara Principal, todo no hará otra cosa que no sea comenzar_ Mi propio principio del fin_ piensa amargo, observando su destino cada vez más cerca.

Y repentinamente, todo regresa a él. Los viejos y nuevos recuerdos. Como conoció a Pep y Ka-rl, cuando llegó con Sizz Lord, su estancia en el drenaje de grasa hasta que lo recogieron los Pilotos Comunicadores, La Academia, Mac y su pandilla, Pips y Hobo Trece, Kes, Ka-cka… Weslo, Sisel, Digui y su estancia con ellos… cuando fueron a recogerlo a La Inmensa. Los Terribles Más Altos. Nave Prima, Wisconsin, Mem, Roi y toda su querida tripulación… ese maldito demente de Zim… cuando lo Exiliaron. Como empezó a compartir tiempo y experiencias con Gazlord, Membran y sus respectivos grupos… Jessca, Iiggins, Man, Des y Fary… Simplemente todo lo anterior a este momento pierde significado.

Ya no es quien era o quien solía pensar. Su prioridad ahora es su familia. Todo los demás pueden esperar. No importan. Nada importa. Sólo su hermana y padre… y por ellos iba a triunfar. Por ellos iba a regresar. Sólo por ellos, todo tenía de nuevo sentido.

—Vamos a estar bien— sonríe al SIR en sus brazos, quien le mira atento —Cuando estemos todos juntos de nuevo, nada podrá separarnos. Les vas a encantar— sonríe ampliamente —Todo irá bien— el falso robot asiente y vuelve a acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

Dib sólo mira al frente. Ya no hay más para avanzar. El largo tramo ha quedado atrás. El recorrido fue cumplido. No hay más distancia. Están ante las compuertas de La Cámara Principal.

Él Primero le mira impasible aun lado del enorme umbral **Es tiempo. Abriremos las compuertas para ti. Dentro está el Alíen autodenominado como Ben. Derrótalo. Una vez cumplido este objetivo te daremos nuevas instrucciones para Derrotar a Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro.**

Dib se detiene frente a él y mira las enormes compuertas —¿Entonces Zim no tiene un cuerpo real?—

**No. El original fue destruido por el ****Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada** **Soldado Elite Gazlord** habla sin prisa **Como te dijimos. Estos Cuatrocientos Cuatro están dentro de nosotros. Tienes que conectarte directamente a Edén, pero no de forma directa. Ellos están en todos lados, un acceso no autorizado los alertaría y les haría regresar su atención en Judgementía. Ellos no saben que estás aquí. Estamos usando lo último de nuestro poder para darte acceso al interior de Judgementia sin que los Sistemas de Seguridad se Activen y alerten a los Cazadores en la entidad de los Cuatrocientos Cuatro.**

Dib lo mira confuso —¿Qué hay de Ben? Él tiene un cuerpo, es visible ¿Por qué no lo atacaron también?—

**Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro sólo buscan PAK's. El Alíen autodenominado como Ben no posé uno, por ende es invisible a ellos.**

—¿PAK's? ¿Es por eso que todos los Irkens están siendo Despertados? ¿Es por la orden primaria de Ben de aniquilar a los Irkens?— pregunta Dib más confundido

**No. Esto no es más que una coincidencia. El Alíen autodenominado como Ben piensa que todo marcha según su plan inicial. Pero el objetivo de los Cuatrocientos Cuatro es otro. **

—¿Por qué Zim está buscando PAK's entonces?—

**Ellos están buscando su propiedad.**

—¡Rayos!— el humano se cubre los ojos sin creerlo —¡GIR está en mi Voot!—

**Ellos no están buscando esa propiedad.**

Dib parpadea confundido —Si no es GIR ¿A quién está buscando?—

**Irrelevante. Esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí. Pierdes tiempo valioso. **

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Derrotar a Ben y conectarme, si, es verdad— se dice nervioso, sintiendo como si las compuertas hubieran magnificado su tamaño por diez —¿Qué probabilidades hay de que tenga éxito?— lo mira expectante —Presumes de saberlo todo, me serviría una estadística aproximada—

El Primero lo observa con calma **¿Una estadística aproximada?** Pregunta casual **No tendrás éxito. Vas a morir. Regresaras a Edén igual que los demás y tendremos que empezar de nuevo. **

Dib lo mira tan incrédulo que apenas puede creerlo —¿Esa es…? ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir?—

**No esperamos mucho de ti.**

—¡Acabas de decirme que me necesitaban para solucionar esto! ¿Y ahora sales con que no esperas mucho de mí?—

**Irrelevante. Estas aquí para reparar el daño que hiciste: no derrotar al Alíen autodenominado como Ben** lo mira como si no existiera **Después te daremos instrucciones para los Cuatrocientos Cuatro.**

Dib le dedica una mirada bastante desagradable. Pero no hace más que eso. No está ahí por el Imperio. No llegó ahí por fidelidad a Los Controles Cerebrales. No recorrió todo el camino ni por él mismo.

Está ahí por su familia. Por su hermana y su Padre.

Y sólo por ellos se enfrentaría a Ben. Sólo por ellos haría algo horrible… sólo por ellos ayudará al Imperio y será fiel a Los Controles Cerebrales. Sólo por ellos.

Sólo por ellos.

_Aquí vamos_ respira hondo —Estoy listo— mira al Irken a su lado —Abre las compuertas—

**Una vez adentro ya no podrás vernos, pero te haremos llegar nuestra voz** le habla al tiempo que empieza a volverse traslucido **No falles, Cazador. No tienes ese lujo** añade y desaparece al tiempo que un fuerte DRUM hace que las enormes compuertas abran.

Lo primero que nota es el gran símbolo Irken resplandeciente en rojo sobre el metal violeta claro y de bajo, una gran esfera con diez ojos rojos y brillantes. Todo está rodeado por gruesos cables violetas claro, enredados como si fuera una especie de nido. En la base hay tres plataformas ovaladas que se conectan entre ellas. Dos tienen respectivas pantallas: una semi-cuadrada y otra más ovalada.

Toda la visión es tan grande, que hace al AMPLIO puente que conecta de la entrada a las tres plataformas, completamente insignificante. La iluminación no deja para menos. Todo está iluminado por el Núcleo Imperial Central que hace entrar la luz por la base hueca de La Cámara Principal _Más que un planeta, parece una campana sin mango_ añade en sus pensamientos, recordando como en antaño, en La Tierra, a los muertos se les enterraba con un hilo que daba a la superficie y conectaba con una campana. Si estabas vivo la campana se aseguraría de traer ayuda _Tengo la cuerda y la campana_ estrecha la mirada _¿Pero quién está del otro lado dispuesto a ayudarme?_ Abraza al SIR entre sus brazos y se obliga a pensar en su familia.

Se acerca a la orilla del puente y da una mirada a lo que hay bajo sus pies. Puede ver un par de ductos de ventilación sellados cruzando la base de la _campana_, antes de ver ese inmenso orificio que se abre como una gran boca. Ver la mortal energía del Núcleo lo alerta más. Si llega a caer del puente… esta frito. Literalmente.

Irgue la mirada a lo alto. No alcanza a ver nada más arriba. Todo son cableado que se irgue hasta el infinito. No ve ductos. No ve plataformas _Entonces sólo debo preocuparme por caer, no porque algo me caiga encima _piensa severo. Pero aun con todo, es una vista magnifica. Obliga a sentirse inferior. Obliga a alzar la mirada a algo más grande y poderoso.

Y eso no le gusta nada.

_¿Dónde está Ben? No hay nad-__**Él está aquí **_escucha la voz del Primero en su cabeza y Dib, no sabe cómo, evita gritar como histérico_ ¡No hagas eso! ¡Avisa antes maldita sea!__** Él vendrá a ti**_ asegura la voz. Dib suelta una majadería y se adentra más al interior de La Cámara Principal. No se escucha nada. Todo está en silencio. Demasiado silencio.

—Di-bug— se escucha una voz y el humano mira hacia adelante. Dib apenas puede creer que es Ben _¡Por Neptuno!_ Es más alto que él. Fácilmente le llevaría dos cabezas. Todo su cuerpo es de un azul traslucido, no ve órganos o huesos. Tiene seis ojos divididos en dos hileras. Son alargados y de color rojo. Su boca es casi una delgada línea que apenas se nota. No tiene cabello o algún tipo de vellosidad… tiene algo en el pecho. Es una esfera roja, que brilla un poco en su interior.

Es impresionante. La verdadera apariencia de Ben es… impresionante.

Dib vacila y es Ben quien toma la palabra —Sé porque estás aquí— asegura con calma, caminando hacia él —Quieres detenerme—

El humano simplemente lo mira acercarse cada vez más. Aun no puede creer a quien está viendo frente a él —Ben— susurra apenas.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre Di-bug, gracias por recordarlo— le sonríe ampliamente —Vaya, de verdad que no puedo creerlo. Sólo mírate— lo señala amistoso de cuerpo completo —No has envejecido ni un poco—

—A-aun soy menor de edad— suelta Dib, sintiéndose estúpido por lo que había dicho.

—Es verdad. Ustedes envejecen de forma muy lenta en comparación de nosotros los Klupparianos— ríe el de mayor tamaño.

Dib se miró completo. Era verdad. Era muy bajo en comparación de Ben, quien podría ser fácilmente más alto que Rojo y Purpura —Pero te vez bien, Ben— le sonríe al más grande —Tú verdadera apariencia es realmente impresionante—

—Gracias— ríe con algo de pena y su sonrisa vacila con algo de dolor —Creo que este es nuestro último encuentro ¿Eh?—

Dib entiende a lo que se refiere. Más de lo que desearía. Le sonríe con una mueca adolorida —Creo—

Ben se cruza de brazos. Parece repentinamente nervioso —No tiene que ser así… podrías unirte a nosotros— Dib lo mira sin aliento —Sí, ya sé… sé que lo que te pregunto es una locura— camina hacia él sin vacilar, como si fuera a saludar a un amigo al que ha encontrado por accidente —Pero lo digo de verdad Di-bug. Tú no eres como los otros Irkens de tú especie— se detiene frente a él, sonriéndole esplendido —Tú eres diferente—

Dib aun no sale de su estupor. No puede hacer otra cosa que mirarlo… pero… pero también sabe porque está ahí. Sabe por quién está ahí.

Eso rompe toda su fantasía. Su viejo añoró por tener un compañero. Alguien que formara con él un dueto invencible. Alguien que fuera su amigo. Alguien. Quien fuera. El simple de hecho de tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía en todas esas noches frías, en esos días calurosos, alguien pudiera escucharlo y responderle que no está loco. Alguien. Quien fuera. Un compañero para esos momentos de soledad y claustrofobia. Alguien en que pudiera confiar para venir a ayudarlo. Alguien. Quien fuera.

Sólo alguien.

Y no puede evitarlo —Lo siento— sonríe con una desolación tan grande que duele. Duele tanto —No puedo, yo… yo…—

—Entiendo— asiente Ben comprensivo y lo mira con calma —Tienes alguien por quien hacer esto—

El único Irken presente baja la cabeza avergonzado —…sí—

—Gazlord y Membran—

—Sí, yo¿QUÉ?— Dib mira al más alto completamente atónito—¡No! ¡NOO!— niega apresurado —¡Yo no, es decir, NO, no por ellos! ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!— lo señala molesto.

Ben se cubre como puede la fina boca, lo cual no ayuda a su descarada sonrisa —Perdona. Pero el más sorprendido creo que fui yo. No creí que ellos fueran de tú… _tipo_—

Dib pierde el color —¿Q-que ellos s-son de mí..? — el maniático tic en el ojo regresa —¡A MI NO ME GUSTAN!— suelta escandalizado.

El más alto lo mira nada convencido —¿Entonces porque los aguantas tanto? Bueno, siempre tuve esa idea de que eras muy masoquista—

—¡NO SÉ Y NO SOY MASOQUISTA!—

—Ellos te golpeaban, te insultaban, te amenazaron de muerte— Ben levanta un dedo por cada punto —De hecho intentaron matarte, doscientas ochentaisiete veces en mi último conteo yyyy tú nunca les regresaste ni uno sólo de esos ataques— hace un gesto enfocativo —En todos mis años Kluppanenanos en estudio de Irkens y su sociedad, comportamiento, baile, niveles sociounitativos, etcétera, etcétera— amplia su sonrisa —Es es un claro ejemplo de que te gustan— hace una pausa —O que eres masoquista—

—¡QUE NO ME GUSTAN Y NO SOY MASOQUISTA Y MI CABEZA NO ES GRANDE!—

—Yo no dije nada de tú cabeza—

Dib se sonroja abruptamente —¡Bien, sólo quería dejarlo claro!—

El más alto lo mira divertido y ríe, pero no hay malicia en su acción. Dib no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con inocente confusión. Era extraño que alguien se riera de esa forma tan fresca. Todos los hacían con malicia, desagrado o simplemente le gritaban algo de insano y se iban.

No puede evitarlo. Sonríe. Abiertamente. Se siente extraño. Es como si estuviera frente a un gran amigo.

—Pf, ja, ja, ja, perdón, es qué, es qué debiste ver tú cara— Ben ríe un poco más y se detiene como puede —Rayos omega— niega suspirando profundo, para recuperar el aliento. Lo mira agradablemente cansado —Esto es raro ¿No?— se cruza de brazos. Parece incomodo de repente —No deberíamos estar hablando así… como si fuéramos amigos… esto es raro…—

—U-un poco— afirma el ojivioleta, algo frustrado. Le hubiera gustado tener algo más de ese momento. Pero no es así como van a funcionar las cosas. Esta ahí por otra razón. Está ahí por algo más grande que todo el universo mismo. Esta ahí por su familia.

—Yo estoy aquí por mi familia— Dib mira a Ben completamente sorprendido. Él de ojos rojos y sonrisa fina lo mira con calma —Éramos una familia pequeña. Nada especial. No éramos de la realeza o algo así. Simples civiles— continua con una expresión desoladora —Mi hermana, su nombre era Wid, ella era muy excéntrica, del tipo que te hace pasar vergüenzas desagradables enfrente de tus amigos… ella, ella creía que nuestra alianza con los Irkens no era buena. Que no eran de fiar…— guarda silencio antes de continuar —Más de una vez papá tuvo que ir a sacarla de la prisión por invadir la Embajada Irken con un grupo de sus amigos. Ella solía decir que tenía pruebas, grabaciones en video y voz que mostraban que todo era un complot para llevarnos a la extinción, ya que nuestra especie era una amenaza. No le creímos. Nadie lo hizo— hace una mueca dolorosa —Mira la razón que tenía— señala a su alrededor —Por años el Imperio Irken a aniquilado a toda nuestra especie. Apenas y quedamos unos treinta— le da la espalda y observa la gran esfera de diez ojos que conecta a Los Controles Cerebrales —Éramos millones… una especie pacifica… no sé dónde nos equivocamos tanto…— guarda un poco de silenció —Antes, nunca le hubiera dado la espalda a un Irken… hasta que te conocí— Ben no se gira y el sonrojo violento en su acompañante le es completamente ajeno —Incluso ahora, sabiendo porque estás aquí, sé que no me atacarás por la espalda. Eres completamente diferente a los de tú especie Di-bug. Lo sé. Tengo cámaras en todos lados. Te vi en Nave Prima, como te preocupabas por todos, lo amable y comprensivo que eras. Nunca atacaste a nadie, jamás abusaste de tú altura, siempre tomando todos los riesgos por los demás. Siempre tomando más de lo que podías. Intentaron matarte cientos de veces, Irkens de alta o baja unidad por igual. Muchas veces supiste quienes eran y nunca tomaste represarías. Incluso cuando salías a Foodcourtia a verte con esos amigos tuyos, nunca agrediste a ningún alíen— lo mira de frente —Eres el mejor Irken que he conocido nunca Di-bug. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a tú Imperio— abre sus puños con fuerza y de ellos surgen esferas rojo-eléctricas —Es un honor que seas mi oponente— la energía creció desmesurada —¡NO IRE SUAVE DI-BUG, ASÍ QUE NO LO SEAS CONMIGO!—las esferas fueron disparadas en dirección de su adversario.

—¡BEN!— gritó Dib, respondiendo tan rápido como pudo. Pero las esferas de Ben estaban muy cerca suyo. La explosión de ambas energías al chocar le lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás. Salió de La Cámara Principal disparado, rebotó cuatro veces antes de derrapar contra el metal del segundo puente.

—Ug… B-ben…— se irgue sin problemas sobre sus rodillas y escupe parte de la sangre que le llena la boca —¡Maldición!— se irgue al tiempo que ve a su oponente correr hacía él. Tiene dos nuevas esferas listas —¡RAYOS!— Dib genera de nuevo sus esferas y les lanza en contra del nuevo par que ya fueron dirigidas en su contra. Esta vez había más distancia y la onda de choque sólo lo ciega con el potente FLASH explosivo.

—¡ARRIBA DI-BUG!— el Irken apenas alza la mirada confuso, sólo para ver la silueta de Ben arriba de él. Apenas y evade la espada que estuvo a poco de atravesarle la cabeza de una pirueta no bien pensada, que le hizo caer de espaldas.

Pero el WAM de Ben al caer al piso ha sido estruendoso —¡No me ofendas Di-bug!— espeta mirándolo —¡NO TE ATREVAS ADARME ALGO INFERIOR A LO MEJOR DE TI!— Ben se irgue imponente y saca el filo de su espada del piso, que se ha agrietado. Dib no puede dejar de ver eso atónito. Todo Judgementia está hecho del mejor metal Irken. Nada daña, roza o mínimo abolla el metal Irken.

Al parecer Ben tenía una nueva aleación.

Eso no son buenas noticias. Su PAK también está hecho de metal Irken. Si esa espada podía abrir el piso con tal facilidad… su PAK no sería mayor desafío.

—¡PONTE DE PIE DI-BUG!— la voz atronadora de Ben lo hace salir de su ensueño —¡SÉ DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZA, ESTO NO ES NI UNA PISCA DE LO QUE PUEDES HACER! ¡ERES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE ESTO!—

_Es verdad_ Dib lo mira con fuerza y se irgue con una seguridad incuestionable _No estoy aquí por Ben. No estoy aquí por mí_ los nano-bots vibran con fuerza sobre su cuerpo _Mí familia. Mi hermana y mi padre. Es por ellos que estoy aquí. Es por ellos que no puedo perder_ sus ojos desprenden un aura llena de poder y tentáculos, esta vez visibles, surgen del PAK. Son gruesos y filosos. Se mueven como si estuvieran vivos y brillaban cargados de energía mortal —Lo siento Ben, pero no puedo perder. No voy a perder—

El más alto le sonríe ampliamente —Puedes intentarlo— y extiende su espada al frente, que empieza a brillar intensamente con energía roja-eléctrica.

…

…

…

Al final decidí darles lo que tenía hasta ahora. De todas maneras el final de ETMAN va a llegar, así que no le vi el caso de retenerlo más tiempo. Siguiente capitulo, una batalla que me hace pensar en Star Wars. Por el color de las energías, es decir. Sólo que aquí, Dib es el malo y Ben el bueno ¿Qué cosas, no?

También quiero agradecer a: **Yusunabi **(estoy segura que ya leíste el anterior) **Misuzu-chan**, **Silverfox0986** , **YashaDeTrancy** y **LeelooKido** a quienes luego les agradeceré en el DA :) Gracias por sus hermosos mensajes!

**kitsunechan19** Gracias por tú mensaje! Sí, Membran es un sádico, no en vano es amigo de Gazlord. Pero bueno, eso se gana Pips por andar jugando con el sistema del Científico. La suerte le falló. Nada más.

**Maestro Jedi** Hola! Gracias. Perdona la espera, y las pocas muestras de vida (vi tus mensajes, no pienses mal, pero decidí mejor entregar un capitulo que promesas vacías), pero me hace muy feliz que te gustara el capitulo anterior y ya vez, a Pips le tenía que tocar, tarde o temprano. Honestamente se iba a salir con la suya, pero me cae mal. Rayos, puedo ser una persona honesta en cuanto ese punto. Pips me cae mal. Sobre Di-bug, sí, opino que sería un buen líder… pero no es así como funcionan las cosas.

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0** Gracias por tú mensaje! Y sí, creo que llamarlo Omake sería algo acorde. Tengo muchos de ellos en mente, pero ya veremos. ¿Confuso? Ya lo creo que fue confuso, pero te prometo que todo tendrá sentido.

**invaso'rs Queen** Muchas gracias por tú mensaje! Y perdóname por hacerte sentir simpatía por Pips, fue inesperado para muchos, según leí… ¿Y que te puedo decir? OBVIO que Gazlord no se hubiera animado ni por accidente con Dib estando en sus cinco sentidos. Pero es un maldito bastardo aprovechado. Ya lo a demostrado y como dijo Pips: a ellos no les interesa algo que se da fácil… les interesa lo que es difícil. Dib se hace el difícil continuamente XD


	32. JUDGEMENTIA II

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Últimamente soy una mierda escribiendo, pero esta parte salió justo como la pensaba o mejor [lloro de alegría].

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib extendió los brazos y de estos surgieron grandes esferas de energía azul. Ben no se quedó atrás. Su espada de metal, llena de su propia energía roja-eléctrica, creció el filo al doble. La bóveda de La Esfera Central PAK, que contiene La Cámara Principal de Los Controles Cerebrales, brilla en azul y rojo. Destellos rugen en distintas direcciones. Sombras de colores bailan violentas al compas de una melodía de guerra.

Ben es el primero en avanzar. Al frente de todo, como un héroe que no se detiene. Que no deja de avanzar… porque hay algo aun más grande que él a sus espaldas. La libertad de cientos. La vida de trillones. Él es un héroe. Él no se detendrá ante nada. No vacilará. No tendrá miedo. Será imparable.

Dib lo sabe.

Y lo esperara. Como el villano que es, esperara al héroe. Porque es lo que es. Un villano. El malo. El tirano. El destructor… y lo es por su propio egoísmo. Lo consume por dentro, pero no va a detenerse por eso. No por Ben. No por cientos ni millones. No por él mismo. Está ahí para salvar no a varios, no a miles… sólo a dos.

Dos son más que suficientes. Es todo lo que necesita. Sólo dos.

_¡Gaz, Papá!_ Cierra su mandíbula con fuerza y se prepara _¡No voy a fallarles! ¡No de nuevo! ¡NUNCA!_ —¡NUNCA!— grita con rabia y lanza los las esferas llenas de su energía. Ben las evita con gran habilidad y Dib se mueve también. Corre en su dirección con nuevas esferas y con los tentáculos agitándose con violencia.

Ben alza su espada y ataca. El humano sujeta el filo entre sus pinzas desnudas. Centellas estallan entre ambos, pero esta vez ninguno sale disparado en la dirección contraria. Una sorpresa que afecta a ambos que se miran confundidos. Pero es algo que sólo dura una fracción. Inmediatamente intentan soltarse. No pueden. Dib pierde el aliento y es el más alto quien reacciona primero, encestándole un puñetazo a la cara.

Dib lo fulmina asesino y uno de sus tentáculos se clava en el abdomen de Ben. Pero para su sorpresa sólo hace eso. Sólo se clava en su masa azul traslucida. No parece dañar a Ben en lo mínimo por la sonrisa tan magnífica que le dedica —Los Klupparianos somos metamórficos, Di-bug— sus seis ojos brillan poderosos —Somos una masa que puede pasar de solido a liquido a voluntad— estrecha la mirada —Déjame mostrarte lo que mi cuerpo puede hacer— y lo único que Dib hace, es ver como un tercer brazo nace de la espalda de Ben antes de golpearle de lleno en la cara con un estridente WAM.

Entre el estupor del golpe y el tercer brazo, las pinzas del ojivioleta sueltan el sable antes de que un nuevo estallido los lance a los dos en direcciones contrarias. Ambos cuerpos caen en golpes secos y ligeros chapoteos de sangre verde. Algunos de los cuerpos decapitados y sus cabezas rodaron por los costados y cayeron sobre Dib, quien les aparta con fuerza _O-okey, ya entendí_ el humano se irgue adolorido _Nada de tocar esa espada _—Ouuugh…— se dobla un poco a la mitad_ Y-y nada de subestimar la fuerza de Ben, rayos, golpea como patada de mula_ frota su mandíbula con suavidad, escuchando un húmedo KRACK.

_No tengo tiempo para esto_ muerde su labio inferior con remordimiento _Tengo que terminar pronto. No puedo perder. No puedo. No p_—¡Ojos arriba Di-bug!—

—¡AAH!— Dib se aparta de golpe, justo a tiempo para evitar el sable de Ben, cae sobre sus brazos y le asesta un puntapié entre los ojos… pero su extremidad literalmente cruza. La _piel_ de Ben simplemente parece una masa gelatinosa que se deforma lo suficiente por el golpe antes de retomar su forma original. Ese rostro de seis ojos rojos y boca fina.

Dib cae hábilmente sobre sus pies y mira a su adversario mudo. Ben lo mira sublime. Sin daño o dolor aparente. No le a lastimado en lo absoluto. Ni un rasguño. Nada.

—Te dije que los Klyppaneanos somos metamórficos Di-bug— le sonríe esplendido —Mi cuerpo puede cambiar de tamaño. Puedo estirarme y contraerme sin problema alguno— la sonrisa en sus labios crece —Deja mostrarte lo que mi cuerpo puede hacer—

**WAM**

Es todo lo que Dib puede escuchar dentro de su cuerpo, cuando un inmenso puño azul traslucido surge del panel bajo sus pies y se estrella directamente en su quijada. Siente como todo su cuerpo vuela sin sentido antes de estrellarse con violencia de nuevo al piso.

Todo le da vueltas y duele al mismo tiempo en distintas direcciones —¡AGH!— gime, sintiendo como algo le coge del pie y lo alza con fuerza. Es Ben y lo mira furioso.

—No vine aquí pensando en perder— y con una fuerza irreal, lo lanza con violencia. Dib vuela en empicada y rebota tres veces antes de golpearse contra una de las compuertas de la Cámara Principal. Cae al piso aturdido, apenas logra erguirse sobre sus codos sin aliento.

_**Amo**_

La voz de sus nano-bots lo sorprende e irgue la mirada por impulso, lo justo para evitar de nuevo el sable de Ben. Rueda sobre su costado y crea tres tentáculos que lanza en contra de su adversario. Pero el más alto ni se inmuta. Simplemente le sonríe cuando las extremidades lo atraviesan sin más. Tratan de aprensarlo entre ellos, pero Ben literalmente _ se escurre_ de ellos.

—¡Qué mala memoria tienes Di-bug!— le sonríe con soberbia —¡No has aprendido nada!—

—¡Todo lo contrario Ben!— jadea el caído —¡Acabo de recordar todo muy bien!— y en un estallido de luz la sonrisa de Ben es borrada antes de emitir un grito desgarrador. La descomunal descarga que los nano-bots están ejerciendo iluminan todo a su alrededor, casi opacando por instantes el eterno brillo del Núcleo Imperial que brilla bajo ellos.

Ben cae de rodillas entre gritos y Dib se detiene. No quiere herirlo. No quiere lastimarlo. No a Ben. No al héroe… no a lo que él no pudo ser…

Jadeando se irgue —B-ben…— camina tambaleante a su lado —Ben…— lo llama de nuevo, acercándose como puede (sino fuera por los nano-bots ni podría estar erguido) —No quie*ung*, no quiero seguir así Ben— le habla quedo, sujetando lo que él consideraba el abdomen —D-debes detenerte… por favor— su oponente sigue de rodillas, con la mirada baja. No le responde.

_¿Lo he lastimado gravemente? _Se pregunta alarmado y estira una pinza —¿Ben? ¿E-estas b-?— perdió el aliento. Dib no sabría decir que fue lo que paso. Repentinamente algo lo paralizó… bajó la mirada. Un objeto delgado estaba en su área torácica. Era tan fino como la hoja de una espada… sangre verde lo llenaba casi por completo, goteando en silencio.

Un PIP en el PAK le avisa de un daño directo al Núcleo de Energía Central. Energía al noventaicinco porciento y cayendo.

—Te dije que no vine a perder—

Los ojos violetas chocan contra los rojos. Había algo en ellos que Dib hacia mucho que no veía, poder. Un inmensurable poder —Lo siento Di-bug—su voz es —Pero muchos se han sacrificado por este día. Años buscando nuestra libertad robada ¡Y no voy a dejar que sus vidas sean en vano!— Ben se lanza sobre él y la espada se clava directo. Dib siente que algo estalla en su espalda. El PAK no deja de gritar actualizaciones sobre el daño masivo, sobre crisis de estabilidad, error, sistema decayendo, error, error _¡NO!_ Se grita furioso y sujeta el sable con ambas pinzas.

Ambos caen al piso en un golpe seco, forcejeando entre ellos. Ben trata con demencia mover el sable para cortar a su adversario de tajo. Lo único que lo impide es la fuerza amplificada de Dib, que evita que el sable se mueva de su mortal lugar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿QUÉ RAYOS SE NECESITA PARA MATARTE?—

El ojivioleta mira a su adversario con fuerza —¿Qué no sabes Ben? ¡SOY INVENCIBLE!— y un solido tentáculo de metal golpea a Ben con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de costado.

—¡Rayos!— Dib inmediatamente jala el sable fuera de su cuerpo y este no tarda en apagarse. Ya sin la fuente de su creador la energía roja se agota —*NNG* m-maldita sea— jadea arrojando el sable lejos, fuera del puente dónde cae sin más —Estúpido Ben— jadea, cubriendo torpe la herida en su tórax que no deja de sangrar a través de sus pinzas. Todo le da vueltas y se siente desorientado. El PAK no ayuda con todas las actualización de daño. Termina por callar e ignora el peligro. No es importante porque tiene a sus nano-bots; ellos rápidamente se acoplan al PAK y comienzan a rellenar los huecos de energía, cableado y metal.

Es cuestión de un minuto o dos antes de sentirse de nuevo al cien porciento, entonces su herida sanara. El squeedly-spoosh no recibió un daño directo.

Eso es todo.

_**Toma el Núcleo**_ Dib estrecha la mirada con dolor. Es la voz del Primero. Fuerte y clara _**La esfera dentro de su cuerpo. Tómala **_—ugh— sujeta su cabeza _¿Esfera, qué esfera? ¿Por qué el PAK no me explica nada?_ Ubica a su adversario rápidamente. Ben esta irguiéndose con torpeza cerca de las compuertas de la Cámara Principal. Al parecer el tentáculo ahora si le causo daño _Le tome por sorpresa_ jadea apresurado, mientras camina en su dirección _Entonces su estado solido depende de su conciencia. Si ve el golpe preparara su cuerpo y lo volverá liquido o gelatinoso para no recibir daño_ mira atento como su adversario de pone de pie. Puede verla ahora. La esfera dentro de su cuerpo y que brilla en tonos rojo-eléctrico_ ¿Qué pasa si tomo la esfera?_ pregunta, sabiendo que el otro escucha _¿Qué va a pasar si la tomo de Ben?_

_**Victoria.**_

—Es todo lo que necesitaba saber— suelta feroz y sigue a paso seguro. La energía ya está restableciéndose. Es cuestión de un minuto antes de poder usar las esferas de energía, pero puede sentir como va sintiéndose mejor. Menos cansado, menos sofocado y más estable.

—¡BEN!— grita corriendo en su dirección. El más alto lo mira con la misma ferocidad y se irgue listo. El primer puñetazo lo da Dib, pero Ben ni se molesta en evitarlo, lo recibe de lleno y captura la pinza dentro de su cabeza antes de golpearlo directo en la herida que dejó el sable. El una vez humano grita agudo entre punzadas de dolor que le hacen escupir sangre. Pero Ben no para. Continua. Le da un nuevo puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caer de espaldas.

Ben se lanza sobre él. Sujetándolo del cuello con demencia para asfixiarlo. Es la oportunidad que Dib esperaba. Ben esta en solido.

Crea inmediato un tentáculo que surge a la izquierda del más alto, desde un punto ciego. El golpe es tremendo y da directo. Ben sale literalmente volando de nuevo, rebotando dos veces antes de derrapar cerca de la orilla del puente.

Dib no pierde tiempo y se lanza en su dirección. Ben se irgue imponente ante su adversario. Quien fue humano prepara su puño. La energía está lista. Todo está al cien porciento _¿Qué?_ Es el único pensamiento que cruza su mente. Los ve muy tarde. Estaba tan enfocado en Ben que no pudo evitar las agujas gigantes que surgieron de los paneles en el piso. Eran largos y filosos, de color azul traslucido.

No hace más que gemir cuando las docenas de finas agujas se clavan en su piel, atravesando sus músculos y así como entran en su carne salen. Dib cae al piso entre la sorpresa y las heridas que han sacado a su cuerpo de balance. Se irgue rápido sobre sus rodillas, pero una inmensa masa gelatinosa cae sobre él, apenas puede reconocer seis ojos rojos y alargados en ella, antes de quedar envuelto.

Patea y da golpes en aquello que lo rodea, intentando salir desesperado. Pero la masa es densa y hace sus movimientos pesados. No tiene dónde apoyarse para tomar impulso para saltar fuera, la masa no le deja hacer otra cosa que no sea flotar en ella sin sentido hasta asfixiarse.

Usar su energía no es una opción. Terminaría electrocutándose junto a Ben.

_¡No voy a morir aquí!_ Se grita furioso y extiende sus extremidades PAK. Estas logran alcanzar el piso, pero apenas lo hacen, la masa reacciona, empezando a agitarse sobre ella misma de forma violenta. Casi de inmediato una de las patas es literalmente abollada. Dib apenas puede creer eso. Ben estaba condensando su cuerpo en áreas específicas, aumentando la presión en ellas para contraer el metal.

El pánico crece. Extiende sus nano-bots para formar tentáculos pero súbitamente una inmensurable presión se ejerce sobre él, evitando que ellos puedan abrirse y reagruparse _¡No, no, NO!_ Piensa furioso y juega una carta por el todo o la nada.

Cierra de nuevo los nano-bots sobre él y empuña sus pinzas. Va a usar su energía. Cueste lo que cueste, debe ganar. Debe regresar con su familia. DebeKRACK el grito mudo que profiere roba todo su aire, mientras los huesos rotos de su antebrazo derecho, abren la piel, dejando escapar parte de su sangre verde.

KRAK su rodilla izquierda se rompe.

KRAK su hombro derecho se quiebra.

BRRACK el PAK es separado de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

_**CONCIENCIA ACTIVA OPERANDO.**_

_**ACOPLAMIENTO TERMINADO.**_

_**SISTEMA OPERANDO AL DOCE PORCIENTO.**_

_**Amo**_

_¿Qué…?_ Parpadea confundido, le a parecido escuchar voces en su cabeza —¿Qué paso…?— mira el inmenso domo de la Esfera Central PAK que se abre ante él. Es casi infinito con esas estrellas hexagonales _**Amo**_ se gira a su derecha. El SIR de nano-bots está ahí, mirándolo fijamente con sus orbitas rojas _**Amo, tengo su corazón**_ le habla ella a través de sus pensamientos, como si fuera algo natural entre ellos. Es cundo Dib nota algo entre sus pinzas mecánicas… es una esfera rojo oscuro, llena de algo azul gelatinoso, pero con ligeras grietas que brillan en rojo radiante… era como un sol muriendo.

_**¿Lo hice bien, Amo?**_ Pregunta _ella_ suave, como si no quisiera molestarlo. Dib le sonríe dulce —Estuviste… magnifica…— parpadea cansado y es cuando nota algo que no había visto antes. Hay alguien ahí, de tras de su SIR… es Ben.

Esta en la forma solida de su cuerpo, pero se ve extraño. Puede verlo bien. Está de cara al piso, jadeando de forma entrecortada, con sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolo fijamente...

—¿Esta muriendo?— la pregunta escapa de él sin poder contener el remordimiento.

_**Sí, Amo. Tengo su corazón**_ Dib se muerde el labio inferior con dolor. No. No es así como quiere que sean las cosas. Se sienta sobre si mismo, con todo el esfuerzo que eso amerita. Aun no está bien. Su hombro y brazo derecho aun no están del todo reparados y su rodilla izquierda necesita al meno una jornada completa para repararse exitosamente _Pero no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así_ jadea agotado_ Esto no es lo que quiero, no para Ben, no para él_ no para el Héroe. No para lo que él no pudo ser.

Sonríe a su SIR con todo el amor que pudiera darle. Su pinza izquierda esta sana y con cuidado toma la esfera —Muchas gracias— besa a la falsa unidad en la frente —Pero no podemos dejarlo así— trata de erguirse, pero apenas siquiera lo intenta una punzada estremecedora en su rodilla lo impide. Cae de costado en posición fetal, sudando en frío del dolor. Pero no va a detenerse. Sobre pecho, usas sus codos para arrastrarse. Su hombro derecho protesta y más punzadas golpean su carne, pero no le importa. Sigue. Se arrastra, con cuidado de no dañar la esfera.

Ben es un héroe. Ben merece más que morir en ese lugar. Merece mucho más. Mucho más.

No puede dejar las cosas así. No así para él. No así para nadie. Debe haber alguna otra forma, otro método… algo más allá…

—B-ben— le sonríe a su lado, mostrándole la esfera. El caído lo observa débil, casi sin aliento, pero sus ojos lo miran con una sorpresa que no puede describirse —T-te daré tu corazón, p-pero debes irte de aquí, debes prometerlo— la expresión del ojivioleta es de suplica dolorosa —P-prométeme que te iras, por favor. Por favor, Ben— los seis ojos empiezan a cerrarse —¡Ben! ¡Tienes que prometerlo Ben! ¡Ben!— súbitamente, el cuerpo deja de moverse. Ya no parece intentar _respirar_ —¿Ben?— Dib lo toca con cuidado. Esta frío —¡Ben! ¡BEN!— lo sacude como puede, pero nada. Nada.

—N-no…— gime entrecortado —No, Ben… Ben…— estrecha sus ojos, dejando que lagrimas surjan de ellos —Ben…— cierra la mandíbula molesto y seca sus lagrimas —E-esto no termina, no así— se irgue sobre sus brazos, para estar lo más en alto posible —Si esto es tú corazón y es todo lo que necesitas— levanta en alto la esfera —¡Entonces tómala!— un extraño sonido húmedo surge de Ben, cuando la pinza de Dib entra en su cuerpo y deja en él la esfera. La deja casi al centro del pecho, dónde recuerda que estaba. Pero nada sucede. Sigue frio. Sin moverse.

Extrae su pinza del interior, pensado que quizás eso a hecho algo malo.

Nada.

—¿Ben?— lo llama con cuidado y toca su frente _Quizás sólo necesita ti_—¡AH!— grita sin poder evitarlo. Súbitamente el cuerpo de Ben abrió los ojos y literalmente se unió en una masa hasta rodar a la orilla del puente, fuera de su alcance. Eso casi le saca el maldito corazón… si aun tuviera uno, es decir.

—¿Pe-pero que…?— mira incrédulo como la masa vuelve a retomar su forma corpórea. Ben queda de rodillas, jadeando y sujetándose el pecho —Cual… ¿CUÁL ES TÚ MALDITO PROBLEMA MALDITO PEDAZO DE GELATINA? ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO IDIOTA!—

Ben lo mira profundamente resentido —¡T-tú eres quien casi me mata!—

—¡Tú me arrancaste el PAK!—

—¡Y tú maldito SIR me sacó el corazón!—

—¡Ella no es una maldita nada idiota! ¡Es sumamente avanzada!—

—¿Ella?— Ben mira algo detrás de Dib —Se ve medio lela—

—¡Lela tú madre!—

—¡Con mi madre no te metas!— y súbitamente ambos guardan silencio, repentinas nauseas los atacan al mismo tiempo.

—*Blurg* no-no me siento bien…— Dib se frota la cabeza terriblemente adolorido. Gritar no le ha sentado nada bien y qui—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?— Dib levanta la mirada. Ben esta observando fijamente hacia la entrada del puente que pertenece a La Esfera Central PAK. Él también lo hace, pero se confunde al no ver nada en esa dirección. No hay nadie ahí. Nadie esta con ellos… ¿Entonces de que habla si están solos y-? —¿Ben?— pregunta contrariado. Su oponente se a puesto de pie. No le ha mirado ni por accidente. No deja de observar hacia la entrada, más allá de ellos, más allá de todos los cuerpos muertos sin cabezas… algo más allá de todo ese lugar lleno de sangre… era como si pudiera ver algo que él no.

—No es bueno— Ben habla en alto, como si olvidara que no esta sólo —Si ellos están aquí no voy a tener ninguna oportunidad así como estoy— Dib lo mira más confundido y algo molesto por no saber lo que esta pasando —No hay opción— se gira un poco y su mirada se clava en la de su oponente aun caído —Creo que este es el adiós definitivo Di-bug— le sonríe cálidamente —Hace unos momentos me dijiste que me fuera y me salvaste— se acerca a la orilla del puente —Voy a regresarte ese buen gesto— pone sus pies sobre el borde.

Va a saltar.

—¿B-ben?— Dib se irgue como puede sobre sus rodillas —¿Qué estas haciendo?— el terror en su rostro no podría ser más real.

El más alto amplia un poco la curva en sus labios —Estoy jugando mi ultima carta Di-bug, la razón por la que ustedes nos llevaron hasta el punto de la existimación… yo… yo voy a mostrarte porque somos tan peligrosos para el Imperio— su sonrisa se vuelve dolorosa —Vete ahora mismo si quieres vivir Di-bug. Voy a destruir Judgementia— y todo parece suceder en un parpadeo. Sólo se a inclinado un poco… y ya no esta.

Ben ya no está.

—¿Ben?— murmura Dib sin aliento. Ya no está. Se fue.

_Ben… Ben esta_-_**Qué desperdicio de inteligencia creadora**_ Dib abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esa voz… era la voz de La Segunda ¿Por qué ella hab-?_** Teníamos tantos planes para un Alma tan fuerte**_ ese era El Tercero. El ojivioleta miró hacia la Cámara Principal contrariado. Era de ahí de donde sus voces se escuchaban… pero ellos no habían hablado antes ¿Por qué lo hacian hasta ahora? Por lo que había escuchado, ellos habían estado observando todo ¿Es que acaso ell-? _**ATENTO CAZADOR**_ —Ungh— Dib entre cerró los ojos con dolor. La voz del Primero era estridente _**Ordena a Ella cargarte hasta la Cámara Principal. Es imperativo tú presencia en su interior. **_

Dib se sujetó la cabeza con dolor, había tanta presión en ella —¿D-de que hablas?— El Primero estaba ahí mismo. Podía sentirlo. Era sofocante —¿P-por qué el PAK no me está explicando nada? N-no entiendo—

_**ENTRA AHORA.**_

—¡ESTA BIEN!— estalla el ojivioleta, lleno de confusión, desconcierto y algo de ese vacío que nunca podrá llenar... Ben estaba muerto… muerto… —Te-t-tenemos que entrar a la Cá-— Dib abrió los ojos con fuerza. Se giró a la entrada sin aliento. Podía escucharlos. Pasos. Varios de ellos. A destiempo, como si fueran un grupo numeroso… se estaban acercando… cada vez más… iban hacia él.

Fue cuando recordó lo que Ben dijo. Él dijo algo de _Ellos_. Dijo que alguien estaba ahí aparte de ellos… ¿Quiénes eran _Ellos_?

_**NO PIERDAS TIEMPO. ENTRA**_ demandó la voz del Primero tan fuerte que Dib bajo sus antenas casi aturdido —¡N-no puedo!— soltó apenas como pudo, la presencia del Control Cerebral era terrible _**RECUERDA T**_—¡Alguien está aquí!— lo corto el ojivioleta, doblándose sobre si mismo, como si un enorme bloque de metal estuviera sobre él, aplastándolo —¿Qué no los escuchas? ¡Son pasos! ¡Varios vienen hacía aquí!— _**Imposible. Tú eres él único que puede estar aquí.**_

_**Imposible no, Primero. Poco probable**_ intervino la voz de la Segunda, al tiempo que Dib se erguía un poco con alivio. El gran peso del Control Cerebral sobre él se había esfumado _**Afirmativo. Los Sensores Primarios de Movimiento detectan actividad. No hay confirmación del cien porciento. Los Sistemas de Visión aun están bajo el control de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro. El Escaneo PAK se muestra negativo.**_

_**Los intrusos son de origen alienígena**_ habla el Tercero _**Deben ser eliminados. **_

_**No **_agregó la voz del Primero severo_** Es irrelevante la presencia de alguien más. Ellos serán consumidos por la masa. La Eliminación de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro es prioridad. El Cazador es el único con el Anti-Virus.**_

_¿Anti-Virus? _Dib entrecerró la mirada con dolor. Tanto esfuerzo le tenia débil y gastado… pero esas palabras _¿Yo tengo el Anti-Virus? ¿Qué significa eso de masa?_ Se sujeto la cabeza, doblándose más sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo literalmente gritaba de dolor. El brazo derecho y su rodilla izquierda lo mataban entre punzadas, dejándolo apenas lívido y no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que terminar con todo lo más rápido posible, tenía que encontrar a su familia ¡No podía lidiar con otro alíen más! Iba a entrar a esa maldita Cámara Principal e iba a cerrar las compuertas él mismo si er-—¿Eh?— gimió confundido. Voces. No sólo los pasos, ahora escuchaba voces.

Estaban cerca. Por el sonido los vería en cualquier momento. Tenía que-—Vaya, vaya ¿No te dije acaso que estaría aquí?— los ojos de Dib se abrieron con fuerza. Esa voz.

—No en vano eres un genio, sólo míralo ahí, tirado como un perdedor— el una vez humano perdió el color. Era imposible. No podían ser ellos. No ellos. No por favor.

Y entonces los vio por completo, lejos a la distancia pero inconfundibles. Primero fueron sus borrosas siluetas, apenas reconocibles por el color de sus uniformes… después empezaron a tomar forma. Más nítidamente. Más reales.

El Soldado de mayos unidad sonreía fríamente mientras pateaba cuerpos y cabezas fuera de su camino, haciendo salpicar sangre. El Científico de la misma unidad le seguía sin prisa, observando con calma a su alrededor. Estudiando quizás lo que posiblemente hubiera pasado y de lo que no fue testigo.

Y no estaban solos. Su sequito exclusivo de Científicos y Soldados les seguía. Todos estaban ahí… Grechel, Kiif, Torke, Sarra, Viter, Rodd y Elvis.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?— soltó abrupto y honestamente escandalizado —Pe-pensé que…— estaban caminando hacia él —Pensé que eran alíen los que venían y… y…— estaban caminando HACIA ÉL—¡Ay, Dios, no!— Dib miró a su SIR con un apremió lleno de horror —E-es imperativa mi presciencia d-dentro de la Cámara Pr-principal, por favor llévame d-den¡Nngh!— El Tercero dejó caer su presencia sobre él, haciéndolo doblarse sobre sí mismo _**¿Cuál es la causa por la cual están aquí? **_Inquiere.

_**Analizar el objetivo de su presencia es imperativo**_ instó La Segunda.

—Y-y-yo preferiría r-retirarMNG— El Tercero deja caer más presión sobre Dib _**Retirarte no es una opción para ti Cazador. No ahora **_intervino el Primero con su fría calma_** Nuevamente tú negligencia se ha hecho evidente. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien les dio la frecuencia que te hacia invisible a nosotros. Poco probable, pero sin duda esto los a protegido del efecto de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro, permitiéndoles estar consientes a pesar incluso de la orden de Fuera de Línea. Pero eso es irrelevante ahora. Ellos están aquí. Debemos saber el objetivo de su visita.**_

—¡Yo no quiero tratar con esos malditos sádicos!— susurra Dib furioso, dolorosamente forzado a no hacer algo más que eso. La presión del Tercero es tan fuerte que apenas y puede hablar. Respirar se lleva todas sus energías restantes —¡Y-yo sólo estoy aquí por mi familia y si rompes nuestro acuerdo juro que los voy a matar!—

_**Correcto. Ya que insiste en el cumplimiento de nuestro acuerdo Cazador**_ Dib se altera. Siente unas pinzas sobre sus ojos y sus parpados se cierran automáticos _**Te dejare ver lo que tanto deseas. Después de todo, no queremos que dañes a nuestras más sobresalientes Almas. No a nuestros elegidos**_ el humano alguna vez, siente como su cabeza se alza, obedeciendo quizás la voluntad del Primero _**Abre ahora, Cazador. Abre tus ojos y contempla el futuro que regirá al Imperio.**_

Dib siente como las pinzas se _retiran_ de sus ojos. Los parpados se liberan del peso y se abren… sólo para robarle el aliento.

Puede ver el rostro de su hermana tan nítido como el aire que respira. Es tal y como la recuerda… con su cabello violeta corto y brillante… es tal y como la recuerda con los mismos ojos miel… puede ver parte de sus hombros, incluso nota su preciado dije en forma de calavera que siempre portaba… esta ahí. Puede verla ahí. Está arriba de Gazlord, dónde los hombros se borran casi desintegrándose. Parece un fantasma.

Pero ella no esta sola.

Su padre esta atrás de ella… sigue igual también. Tal y como lo recuerda… con sus gogles negros y ese cuello de laboratorio que tanto le gustaba… tampoco su cabello a cambiado, aun tiene esa forma de rayo que siempre le gustó de él… esta ahí también. Él está ahí. Justo arriba de Membran.

Pero no están solos. Rostros conocidos surgen detrás de ellos, todos se asoman casi de golpe cuando Gazlord y Membran se colocan uno al lado del otro… Gretchen está arriba de Grechel, Keef de Kiif, Sara sobre Sarra, Torque en Torke, Rod esta con Rodd todos lo enmudecen… pero no como los dos últimos. La señorita Bitters esta arriba de Viter… y el Señor Dwicky esta sobre Elvis.

No puede hacer otra cosa que ver al grupo acercarse. No puede hacer otra cosa que ver esos rostros… no puede evitar recordar quienes eran… quienes solían ser para él… lo que solían significar para él… hermana, padre… compañeros… humanos…

Eran los rostros de todos a los que dejo morir.

_**¿No son acaso magníficos?**_ Dib miró a su derecha aturdido. La Segunda estaba ahí, en su forma corpórea. Usaba una bata irrealmente blanca de Científico. Sus ojos eran rojos e innumerables estrellas brillaban en ellos con intensidad _**Son perfectos**_ añadió y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Inmediatamente El Tercero se materializo detrás de ella. Vestía igual que el Primero, un uniforme de Soldado irrealmente blanco, con los mismos ojos rojos llenos de estrellas _**Nuestros futuros Terribles Más Altos**_ habló claro y siguió a su compañera _**Los líderes por derecho que hemos elegido. **_

_**¿Sorprendido acaso?**_ Dib se sobresalta. El Primero está ahí, de pie frente a él, observando a sus iguales avanzar como un padre que cuida a sus hijos mientras están en el parque _**Siente regocijo, Cazador. Fue por ellos que obtuviste la oportunidad de ser Activo.**_

Dib no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar esa gran espalda sin PAK —¿D-de que estás hablando? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi familia?— y súbitamente, todo cambia. Su entorno desaparece. Todo queda en blanco, excepto el puente que se abre hacia ellos, dónde su hermana, padre y compañeros siguen caminando en su dirección. Pero más lento y con movimientos pausados. Es como cámara lenta.

**Esto es El Lazo** habla el Primero sin mirar a su acompañante **Un lugar dentro del PAK que une a tú Alma en Edén y la realidad en la que estás Activo. El tiempo aquí transcurre en proporción de un segundo Real por un minuto del Lazo** El Primero se gira a verlo, sin expresión, como si fuera nada en ese momento; y el humano se gira a su alrededor atónito. La Cámara Principal no está, los muros de hexágonos brillantes como estrellas de la Esfera Central PAK, no están. Todo desapareció. Todo está en blanco.

**Ustedes, Terrícolas, Humanos** El Primero continua como si nada hubiese pasado **Son tan adaptables. Especies completas de nuevos Ciudadanos toman al menos una o dos Re-Activaciones antes de acoplarse al sistema con éxito. Los Vortianos incluso tomaron hasta cuatro. Pero ustedes no fueron así. Ustedes, se acoplaron tan bien al sistema como si fuera tan natural como respirar. Se adaptaron en su Primera Activación sin problema alguno** el Control Cerebral lo mira poderoso **Y lo único que tuvimos que darles a cambio fue algo completamente insignificante. Compañeros de Baile para su lujuria. Rutinas y sirvientes para expandir su pereza. Snacks para saciar su gula. Victimas para desencadenar su ira. Lujos para acentuar su envidia. Moneis para llenar su avaricia. Alta unidad para aumentar su soberbia **su expresión se vuelve tan suave como si fuera a sonreír** Cosas completamente insignificantes y a cambio ustedes nos dan su completa obediencia. Ustedes son sin duda, nuestros perfectos Ciudadanos Irken.**

—No…— Dib sólo puede estrechar la mirada —Nosotros… nosotros no…— sus ojos le arden de dolor, remordimiento e impotencia. Se cierra sobre sí mismo y deja salir las lágrimas que no puede reprimir más. Todo estaba perdido… mucho antes de sólo intentarlo… mucho antes de siquiera pensarlo… todo se perdió hace mucho.

_¡Todos están muertos!_

**Nuestros mejores y más sanguinarios Destructores son Terrícolas fieles a su Imperio **habla El Primero sin prisa** De nuestros mejores Creadores los Terrícolas aportan la más letal y nociva tecnología. No podríamos sentir más orgullo. Lamentamos no haberlos Activado antes. Ustedes son perfectos.**

—No—suelta el _Humano_ herido. Perdió su planeta —Nosotros no somos eso…— Perdió a toda la humanidad. Perdió a las dos únicas personas que deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerza… perdió todo —…nosotros… nosotros…— no sabe que decir ¿Qué podría decir que pudiera cambiar todo? Las palabras no sirven. Perdió a todos _Todo fue mi culpa_ llora sin contenerse más _Yo hice esto. Yo soy el único responsable. Es mi culpa _—… todo fue mi culpa…—

**No te lamentes Cazador. Siente regocijo. Tú familia está aquí. Toda tú especie está aquí. No estás solo.**

—¡Yo no quería esto!— Dib se cubre el rostro desconsolado —Y-yo solo quería salvarlos… yo sólo… yo… quería ser su héroe…—

**Y lo serás. Tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que no pudiste.**

—¿Qué?— Dib lo mira sin aliento —¿De… de que hablas? ¡Están muertos! ¡Mi familia esta muerta!—

El Primero le observa sin expresión, como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido **Fascinante especie son los Kuppa-O. Metamórficos en casi todos los aspectos. Pueden vivir en el espacio sin equipo alguno. Sumamente inteligentes. Pero lo único que los volvió un obstáculo en la guerra fue su corazón. Es la piedra en su centro lo que emana la masa azul traslucida que conforma su cuerpo. Conservan dentro de ella su conciencia y conocimientos. Es capaz de absorber toda clase de energía sin recibir daño, ayudándole al contrario, a crecer. Pero al ser expuestos a una fuente de energía sin límite, el corazón pierde conciencia y actúa sólo por instinto primario. Su masa crece sin control. Se expande capturando en ella todo lo que encuentra**Dib apenas puede asimilar lo que está escuchando** El Alíen autodenominado como Ben sigue vivo. Su conciencia se ha perdido, pero el corazón sigue intacto dentro del Núcleo Central Imperial. Se está alimentando de energía. Su masa está creciendo. Te aconsejamos ser apremiante con tú tiempo **y súbitamente, El Primero se desintegra traslucido frente a sus ojos. Y no sólo él. El blanco del Lazo se evapora con el Control Cerebral.

Está en _realidad_ nuevamente, aunque no puede evitar sentirse repentinamente confundido. Su SIR sigue ahí, a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, como si esperara una orden. No sólo eso, el punzante dolor en su cuerpo a regresado tan sofocante y cegador. Se había olvidado por completo de él cuando estuvo en El Lazo. Todo está como lo dejó. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero pasó. Todo fue tan real como el dolor que siente.

_¡Ben esta vivó!_ Recuerda con fuerza. Tienen que salir de ahí. Tiene que sacar a todos de ahí —Vaya desastre ¿Te divertiste Di-bug?— Dib alza la mirada con dolor físico y emocional. El grupo de Irkens está a unos metros de él. Todos lo miran atentos. Su padre y hermana lo miran fijo. Sus antiguos compañeros y profesores también. Todos lo miran. Como si él fuera el centro del universo mismo.

Cómo si no hubiera nada más que él.

Pero ellos no están solos. La Segunda y El Tercero están con ellos. Ella al lado de su padre; mirándolo como si no hubiera nada más importante. Y El Tercero esta con su hermana; atento a cada movimiento que hace, como si eso pudiera revelar algo sorprendente.

No puede evitar sentirse impotente ¿Por qué La Segunda y El Tercero están con ellos? ¿Que desean esas dos máquinas de su familia? ¿Qué está pasando que no logra comprender? _No. No ahora_ reprime sus dudas con amargura. Las preguntas no importan. Tiene que sacarlos de ahí. A todos… pero más que nadie a su familia.

Tiene que salvarlos.

Esta vez, tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que.

_**Amo. Usted debe descansar. Yo me encargare de ellos.**_

_¡NO!_ la orden de pensamiento es fuerte y clara _No, y-yo, lo siento. Perdona_ se disculpa inmediato. No ha sido su intención gritarle a su creación. No a ella que ha hecho tanto por él… pero también sabe lo peligrosa que puede ser _Por favor, n-no interfieras. Yo me encargare de todo._

_**Pero Amo yo p-**_

_No. Por favor._

_**Sí, Amo**_ ella baja su cabeza obediente _**Yo sólo me limitare a sanar su cuerpo.**_

_Gracias_ le sonríe con algo de dolor antes de girarse a su familia —N-no sigan— se irgue como puede, llevando todas sus fuerzas en ello, la rodilla izquierda cruje con punzadas —T-tengo que sa-sacarlos de aquí—

Gazlord curva los labios —¿Sacarnos, Di-bug? Si acabamos de llegar—

—Y tenemos tanto que hacer— añade Membran despreocupado —Los Controles Cerebrales están completamente Inactivos. Sus defensas no existen. No hay mejor momento que este para entrar a su sistema—

—¡N-no!— Dib sujeta su propio brazo derecho. El dolor es insoportable —¡N-no pueden estar aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡S-sólo escúchenme!— suplica. Gazlord se adelanta un poco y se pone frente a él con calma —¿Quieres hablar?— sonríe antes de golpearlo brutal en el estomago. El de menor tamaño deja salir un gemido y cae sobre sus rodillas —No te escucho ¿Qué dijiste?— y suelta un puntapié en la cara del ojivioleta. Dib cae de costado, manchando el piso metálico con la sangre que escurre de su boca. El dolor es segador. No puede hacer otra cosa que no sea sujetar su rostro.

—Eso pensé— el de ojos ámbar se arrodilla en una pierna junto al caído —Me canse de tener paciencia contigo Di-bug— lo observa insignificante —Ahora, escucha y escucha bien— lo toma agresivo del rostro, volteándolo sin tacto para que le encare —¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?— Dib apenas puede ver a su hermana —Estamos aquí para eliminar definitivamente a todas las basuras del Imperio. Membran va a entrar al Sistema Operativo Central de Los Controles Cerebrales y ordenará una actualización PAK obligatoria de Desactivación para todo Irken inferior a las doscientas diez unidades— el caído abre los ojos con fuerza —¿Por qué? Porque no se puede confiar en nadie, Di-bug— sus labios se curvan fríamente —Nos dimos cuenta de eso apenas Membran descubrió la Red de la INS. Están en todos lados. No podemos tener un Imperio contaminado. Es necesario hacer una limpieza completa y total— lo suelta sin tacto —El Imperio será nuestro en cuestión de horas después de eso. Apenas la Desactivación se cumpla, no habrá ningún Irken Activo aparte de nosotros. Eliminar por fin a esas basuras de Rojo y Purpura tomara menos de un minuto sin esos idiotas de Tenn y Skoodge para protegerlos— la curva en sus labios se amplia —No necesitaremos ser más altos. Seremos los únicos más altos—

—Los Terribles Más Altos— interviene Membran con calma al tiempo que Gazlord se irgue para estar a su lado. Ambos lo miran ahí, tirado sobre el piso sin aliento. Dib apenas puede creer lo que a escuchado. Ellos hablan de matar a todos. Incluso a los Irken con Alma Humana.

Ellos hablan de Genocidio.

—Todo está planeado— continua Membran —Las Smeetseras están listas para repoblar los primeros cinco mil sectores en las próximas doce horas. Tener el resto del Imperio será cuestión de dos semanas. Las maquinas pueden encargarse de todo para entonces— el Científico de mayor unidad entrelaza sus pinzas —Todo esta programado y en orden. Listo y preciso. No hay nada fuera de lugar… excepto tú—

Algo en la mirada de Gazlord es perturbador —¿Cuál es tú lado? ¿El ganador o el perdedor, Di-bug?—

_¿Quiénes son ellos?_ La pregunta surge dentro de Dib y golpea toda su conciencia _¿Quiénes son ellos? _

—Tú respuesta, Di-bug. Ahora— insiste Membran.

_Ellos no son mi familia… Gaz nunca haría eso… mi hermanita nunca lastimaría a nadie… mi padre nunca dañaría a los demás… él era un hombre que siempre hizo lo mejor por la humanidad… ellos… estos… ¿Quiénes son estos?_ Dib rueda sobre si mismo y se apoya en sus antebrazos _¿Qué le hicieron a mí familia?_ Necesita ponerse de pie, pero todo le da vueltas _¿Qué está pasando?_ Todo se mueve en distintas direcciones _¿Por qué todo esto?_ No puede enfocar nada _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?_

Todo duele… punza… y no cambia nada. No cambia absolutamente nada.

—¡Agh!— Se queja audible, cuando algo le coge por el cuello y lo alza con fuerza —¡Basta de perder nuestro tiempo! ¡Vas a darme tú lealtad o no Di-bug!— la distancia entre Gazlord y Dib es tan corta que el segundo ve su rostro tan claro _¿Esto es mí culpa?_ Se pregunta observando el rostro de su hermana _¿Yo hice esto? ¿Todo esto es por mí culpa? ¿Yo de verdad te hice algo tan horrible, Gaz?_ —…lo siento…— contrae su rostro con remordimiento y lagrimas finas escapan de sus ojos —Lo siento… Gaz, yo, yo noAGH— es lanzado de nuevo al piso.

—**¡NO ME DES TUS MALDITAS EXCUSAS!—** la voz del Soldado es fría y venenosa —¡No voy a tol-!— se detiene. Porque Dib a sujetado su pie —¿Tú no entiendes?—

—*ngh* p-porfavor…— la pinza en la bota se cierra con más fuerza. El caído se irgue como puede a tres patas. Tiembla de dolor… pero más que nada de remordimiento —G-gaz… y-yo *gh* no p-pude estar-— no termina. Una demencial patada en su estomago lo hace volar. No siente el vértigo en vuelo, sólo el dolor que se expande más y más antes de caer de espalda al piso. Ya no escupe sangre, esta literalmente surge de ella libremente. No puede hacer otra cosa que no sea jadear por aire. No puede ver casi nada. El dolor es tan fuerte. Tan ensordecedor. Apenas escucha. Apenas siente.

—Maldita sea contigo, Di-bug— escucha una voz. Pasos —Deja de hacer esto más tedioso de lo que es— Dib apenas puede creer de quien se trata. Se ha puesto frente a él. Puede verlo tan grande como cuando era apenas un niño —… señor Dwicky…—

Elvis lo mira con lastima —Te pegaste muy duro en el PAK por lo que veo. Me pase con esa patada, supongo—

El ojivioleta trata de alcanzarlo pero su cuerpo no le responde —…por favor… usted… debe… debe de s-sacarlos… d-de aquí…—

El rostro de su acompañante se muestra sereno. Frío —Ya no soy un Invasor Di-bug… y sin importar cuanto lo extrañe, e decidido de cual lado quiero estar. Este lado. El ganador—

—Aun no es tarde. Aun puedes suplicar—

Elvis mira a su derecha con desagrado —¿Y tú que rayos haces aquí?—

Kiif no les responde y se acerca hasta quedar frente a Dib, quien tirado en el piso nota el brillante cabello rojo-rizado de Keef. Su expresión ya no es la misma que recuerda. Ya no sonríe… simplemente lo mira con una calma tan extraña. Parece triste. Parece muerto.

—Aun puedes suplicar— repite el científico de ojos azules —Si lo haces Elite Membran te perdonara. Siempre lo hace conmigo ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que olvido que no debo tomar los ojos de los que son altos… pero… es que me gustan mucho y es un desperdicio que estén en un cuerpo que no vale la pena— el Irken Científico cierra sus pinzas inquieto. Parece nervioso —Tú también me gustas Di-bug y no quiero perderte. Grechel perdió a todos sus amigos. Yo no quiero perder a mí único amigo ¿Podrías por favor suplicar? Solo un poco. Con eso sería suficiente—

Dib trata de moverse, pero no puede —Keef… no… u-ustedes deben… deben de—

—¡NO!— lo corta el ojiazul molesto —¿Por qué no suplicas? ¿No puedes siquiera hacerlo por mí? ¿Por qué tienes que interponer tú deber Civil sobre nuestra amistad? ¡No estás siendo un buen amigo Di-bug! ¡Sí no puedes suplicar entonces tendré que obligarte a hacerlo!— y chispas surgen de su guantes antes de estallar en grandes centellas eléctricas.

El puente se ilumina violento y la sangre verde cambia a plateada entre destellos. Todo se mueve en todas direcciones y Dib sólo grita. Grita con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

—¡Sólo suplica!—

Aumenta la energía de sus descargas.

—¡SUPLICA!—

Sólo hay gritos y sombras bailando al compas de la muerte.

—¡SUFICIENTE!— la voz de Gazlord ruge sobre todo. Kiif cesa sus descargas y Dib no sabe lo que pasa. Todo le huele a ese vago recuerdo de carne quemada. El hedor es penetrante, se adhiere dentro de él sofocándolo. Robándole el aliento. Todo duele en distintas direcciones. Todo punza y quema y arde. No hay lugar mejor que otro. El dolor simplemente lo confunde. No sabe lo que pasa.

Pero súbitamente, un vértigo lo hace reaccionar. Lo han levantado. Su cuello grita de dolor. Algo se aferra a él con demencia.

—¡Te di la oportunidad Di-bug!— _Hermana_ recuerda apenas, escuchando la voz del _recipiente_ de su Alma —¡Te di opciones! ¡Una y otra vez te di todas las que necesitabas para que tomaras la decisión correcta! ¡Y tú desperdiciaste cada una de ellas! ¡TODAS ELLAS!— y de nuevo el vértigo antes de caer de cara al piso. Pero está vez es diferente. Uno de sus brazos cuelga en la nada. Esta en la orilla del puente.

—Ugh— se queja cuando una pinza se cierra con fuerza sobre su cabeza, haciendo presión rabiosa en ella —¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡HARTO DE TODO LO QUE ERES! ¡Y te lo advertí Di-bug! ¡Te advertí que no me retaras o terminarías perdiendo un ojo!— el caído siente como lo fuerzan, de un movimiento, a estar de espaldas al piso. Sus ojos se abren con dolor. La pinza en su cabeza se clava con más fuerza hasta abrirle la carne —Yo no prometo en vano—

Lo último que Dib vio fue las puntas de sus pinzas.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro para él. Sólo sabia que se agitaba con fuerza, sacudían sus piernas y trataba de soltarse de lo que fuera que lo apresaba. Gritaba desgarrándose la garganta, mientras las pinzas se retorcían y destrozaban su ojo derecho.

Un asqueroso sonido de succión preside a su liberación.

Dib se retuerce en el piso y grita con agonía mientras se cubre el rostro que salpica un líquido verde fibroso.

Gazlord vuelve a cogerle del cuello con fuerza y lo alza hasta el punto que las botas del su victima apenas rozan el piso. Dib estaba cabizbajo, el shock por el trauma en su cabeza lo tenía mareado, no veía bien, sólo notaba la sombra de su hermana frente a él.

—No quiero verte nunca más— Gazlord habla en susurros, dejando caer el ojo violeta al piso —No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme sentir insignificante… no quiero volver a pensar en ti nunca más…— su PAK se abre y una extremidad le proporciona un sable láser. Membran surge tras su único igual y con gentileza presiona su hombro —Estoy aquí para ti—

Gazlord asiente sin mirarlo —Y yo estoy aquí para ti— el filo de energía azul se activa iluminándolos a los tres con su destello, antes de que este se clave en el vientre de Dib. Un sólo movimiento vertical hace un surco grotesco que corta al cuerpo hasta el borde del cuello. El PAK estalla audible, el squeedly-spoosh se a partido en dos y un disparo de sangre salpica, explotando en distintas direcciones.

Y tan intenso como fue, desaparece. Todo el dolor desaparece.

—**¡NO!—**

Sucede muy rápido. Algo golpea a Gazlord y este deja caer su presa al piso. Súbitamente gritos estallan en distintas direcciones al tiempo que disparos cruzan por doquier.

Dib no sabe lo que pasa… hasta que alguien lo toma con cuidado y lo acomoda de costado.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo Roi!—

_Esa voz… yo… conozco esa voz…_

—¡Estoy intentando Wisconsin!—

Dib no puede creerlo. Esa, esas voces, esas voces son de —…¿R-roi,Wis-c-consin?— suelta en un quejido y su exjefe de Médicos se coloca frente a él inmediato—¡Sigue consiente, gracias a Irk! ¿Puede sentir algo, señor?— se ve tan preocupado _¿Qué… qué es eso?_ Se pregunta, notando sobre la cabeza del Médico, un Vortiano sin expresión. Es como con Gaz y su padre. Parece un fantasma. Pero no presta atención en eso. Mira a Roi. Al rostro familiar que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesito —¿Señor, me escucha aun? ¡No se preocupe! ¡Le prometo que todo va a estar bien!— eso es lo que dice. Pero Dib puede ver su expresión. Conoce las de ese tipo.

Son de las que gritan que no hay salvación.

Roi desaparece. Quizás a regresado a verificar si el PAK aun puede ser reparado.

—¿Señor?— el ojivioleta puede ver a Wisconsin. No tan claro como antes, pero ahí esta, justo como en Roi, Wisconsin también tiene a un Vortiano. Un Ella.

Pero deja de mirarla a _ella_ y fija sus cansados ojos sobre su antiguo asistente. Lo mira tan desconsolado… tan roto —¿Señor, me escucha?— Wisconsin se hinca sobre sus rodillas y empieza a llorar —Lo siento… n-no pudimos llegar antes… lo siento…— algo en Dib se rompe. Su único ojo le arde y lagrimas escapan de el _¿Qué hacen Roi y Wisconsin aquí?_ Se siente tan tibio... es algo que no se puede explicar… no tiene palabras para describir todo lo que siente… no sabe como describir el sentimiento de no estar sólo.

Así que sólo sonríe. Sonríe para quien está ahí con él —…n-no llores…— su voz es tan queda que parece un susurro sin vida —N-no llores… fu-fui yo q-quien no fue lo s-suficiente rápido… n-no ll-llores— pero Wisconsin no hace más que lo opuesto. Llora. Como si todo hubiera sido su culpa. Cómo si nunca hubiera hecho nada bueno. Como si el fuera el causante de todo.

A Dib le gustaría tanto poder moverse. Le gustaría tanto alcanzar a Wisconsin y decirle que todo esta bien. Que él no tiene la culpa. Que él no hizo nada malo. Que él no causo nada.

—¡Wisconsin!— el grito de Roi parte el aire con fuerza antes de saltar sobre el nombrado y sacarlo fuera del camino de un relámpago.

—¡ALÉJENSE DE ÉL MALDITAS BASURAS!— el grito de rabia en Grechel es cercano. Para Dib no estaría ni a cinco metros.

—**¡Maldita demente!—** Roi irgue una de sus extremidades y dispara de ellas. El una vez _Humano_ puede ver a Mem ahora. Surge casi de la nada (como Wisconsin, él tiene a una hembra Vortiana sobre su cabeza) y se coloca frente a sus dos compañeros para defenderlos, pero las centellas de energía son precisas y no tienen con que cubrirse de ellas.

—¡Tenemos que movernos!—

—¡NO SIN NUESTRO LÍDER!— estallan Roi y Wisconsin al mismo tiempo con rabia y Mem les dedica una expresión completamente ofendida —¡CUANDO DIGO _MOVERNOS_ ME REFIERO **A TODOS**, IMBÉCILES, Y ESO INCLUYE A NUESTRO LÍDER! ¡NADIE SE QUEDA ATRÁS!— se gira al frente para seguir disparando —No soy como el traidor de Wisconsin—

—¡SEGUÍA ORDENES!—

—¡Uy, sí, cómo no!—

—¡ERES UN-!—

—¡YA BASTA AMBOS!— estalla Roi, colocándose junto a Dib —¡Wisconsin, ayúdame a-!—

—¿Qué rayos hacen en campo abierto? ¡Di-bug está muerto!— el más alto entre todos mira sin aliento al recién llegado. Es Monc. Pero, pero… sobre su cabeza tiene a La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki —¡Vayan a cubrirse con los demás! —

—**¡ÉL NO ESTÁ M-!—**

—**¡SU PAK ESTALLÓ!—** los corta Monc furioso —¡Estamos aquí por algo más grande y ustedes mejor que nadie conocían a ese maldito terco idiota! ¡Si esta muerto no va a regresar nunca, pero sí aun le queda algo de aliento en ese moribundo cuerpo se va a poner de pie y nos va a dar alcance!— y se gira al único Soldado entre ellos —¡Mem, te necesito conmigo, Membran logró entrar a La Cámara Principal y ese idiota de Gazlord está protegiendo la entrada con el demente de Kiif! ¡Te necesito conmigo!—

Y por vez primera, Dib puede ver dolor en la expresión de su antiguo asistente. Él nunca lo había visto así. Tan dolorosamente indeciso. Mem siempre había sido el seguro. El sin duda. El fuerte… y ahora parecía que todas esas cualidades lo estuvieran volviendo loco.

_Es un Soldado y los Soldados siempre apoyan a los suyos_ piensa, sintiéndose orgulloso _Si siguen al descubierto los van a matar por mi culpa… tienen que irse. Tienen que vivir_ puede sentirlo. Los nano-bots están dándole energía de nuevo _Ellos no pueden morir aquí. Nadie va a morir aquí _El _humano_ reúne las fuerzas suficientes para hablar —Váyanse—

Todos se giran a verlo de golpe, con expresión de no saber quien es… y Dib simplemente trata de ser coherente —T-todos deben i-irse…—

—Señor, no haga esfuerzo— Roi trata de sujetarlo pero el más alto niega cansado —No… ustedes no entienden… e-están en grave peligro… B-ben… él—

**Tú tiempo se terminó Cazador.**

WAM el piso tiembla, como si un puño gigante hubiese golpeado desde abajo del puente. Monc mira a los demás y estos a él. Dib es el único que sabe lo que significa ese ruido —¡D-deben irse ahora!—

—¿Qué rayos gama fue eso?— Monc se gira al más alto, la mirada tras sus gafas rojas esta llena de reproche —¿QUÉ RAYOS HICIERON GAZLORD Y MEMBRAN?— estalla colérico.

—No fueron ellos— Dib trata de hablar rápido —¡E-es Ben!—

—¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES BE-?— WAM el golpe es más fuerte, tanto que los erguidos se esfuerzan para mantenerse así.

WAM algo abolla el piso WAM WAM WAM WAM repentinamente todo cruje… hasta que los primeros tentáculos azul eléctrico surgen, zigzagueando por los muros como gusanos. Son inmensos, gruesos como pilares y se mueven vivos. Hambrientos.

—Debemos irnos— por el tono en Monc, Dib sabe que no puede creer lo que está viendo —¡Debemos irnos ahora! ¡YA! ¡ES MASA KLUPPA-!**—¡CUIDADO!—**

El grito de Mem alerta de uno de los tentáculos a puto de caer sobre ellos. Roi, Wisconsin y Mem se lanzan sobre Dib, intentado levantarlo lo más rápido posible.

Dib los mira aterrado —¡N-NO! ¡D-déjenme!—

Mem se gira ofendido mientras se coloca bajo el brazo izquierdo—¡Nadie se queda atrás, Señor! ¡NADIE!—

—¡No lo vamos a abandonar!— chilló Wisconsin.

Roi lo encara con fuerza —¡Usted no va a morir aquí!—

—¡MUÉVANSE!— grita Monc disparando al tentáculo.

_¡NO!_ Dib trata de hacer algo, pero no puede. La gran sombra está sobre ellos.

_**Amo**_ la voz de su creación golpea su conciencia. Le hace reaccionar y sólo puede pedir algo _¡SÁLVALOS!_

Y súbitamente algo jala a los cuatro Irken con fuerza antes de que el enorme tentáculo caiga definitivamente sobre el _humano._ Dib no podría decir si sintió el enorme peso sobre él, aplastándolo. Ni podría decir si se estaba asfixiando.

Sólo sabe que no tiempo para eso. No puede morir ahora. Todos lo necesitan. Tiene que encontrar la forma de regresar.

_¿Estás ahí?_

_**Siempre, Amo.**_

_Por favor ayúdame ¡Tengo que regresar! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que ayudarlos a todos!_

_**¿Es así Cazador?**_

Dib abre su único ojo. Todo a su alrededor es azul eléctrico. Todo es silencio… apenas y distingue su sangre verde flotando espesa en la gran masa.

_**¿Quieres regresar?**_

No ve al Primero, pero su voz es fuerte y clara. _Sí_ responde sin más.

**_Tú cuerpo será Desactivado en cualquier momento. El daño es irreparable. Ella ya no puede hacer más por el PAK. Es necesario pasar la conciencia de tú Alma a otro _Envase antes de que _El Lazo se rompa por completo y regreses a Edén._ _Te sugerimos usarla a Ella. Podemos hacerlo. Unirte a Ella y su múltiple e infinita conciencia colectiva._**

_¡Hazlo entonces! ¡Todos están en peligro!_

_**Tú has fallado en completar tú tarea. No derrotaste al alíen autodenominado como Ben. Por ende no derrotarás a Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro. Pero somos generosos. Una última oportunidad estamos dispuestos a otorgar. **_

_¡Di ya lo que quieres! ¡Todos están muriendo mientras perdemos el tiempo! ¿Es que acaso no te importa ninguno de ellos? ¡Vi a La Segunda y al Tercero! ¡No intentes engañarme! ¿Qué es lo que quieren con mi familia? ¡Los llamaron herederos por derecho, pero entonces ¿Por qué Monc tiene a La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki sobre él?! ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO CON TODOS ELLOS?_

_**Irrelevante. Tú quieres una oportunidad más para redimir tus crimines, Cazador. Te daremos eso. A cambio salvarás a quienes hemos elegido como sucesores del Imperio.**_

Dib se siente confundido _¿Te… te refieres a mi familia? ¿Qué hay de mi tripulación? ¡Tengo que salvarlos!_

_**No. El Piloto Comunicador Miyu perdió su derecho a reinar el Imperio. El resto son Almas simples de Primera Activación. No son necesarios. Ninguno salvo los Elegidos son necesarios.**_

_¿Miyu…? ¿Miyu como en Miyuki? ¿T-te, te refieres a Monc? ¿Por eso pude verla arriba de él? _Dib apenas puede creerlo _¿Monc fue Miyuki?_

_**Irrelevante. Toma la oportunidad que generosamente se te otorga y salva a tú familia. O declínala y déjalos morir. Elige.**_

Dib siente como la rabia y la impotencia lo corroe. No. No es eso lo que quiere ¡Él no quiere más victimas!... pero su familia. Su hermana y su padre. No puede dejarlos morir. Ya los abandonó una vez… pero ¿Su tripulación? Todos ellos estuvieron ahí, apunto de morir por sólo salvarlo… ellos son inocentes en todo esto… no puede dejarlos. No va a dejarlos…. Pero los Controles no le dejaran hacer nada llegado el momento ¿Qué rayos se supone que debe hacer? ¿Algunos a cambio de todos? ¿Eso es todo lo que hay?

_**Amo**_ la voz de su creación golpea su conciencia de nuevo. Es queda y suave, como si estuviera susurrándole al oído _**El Amo puede hacer lo que guste. Él es invencible.**_

Sucede de nuevo. Dib puede sentir como ese cálido sentimiento lo inunda de nuevo. No hay palabras para describirlo… no hay forma de nombrar la felicidad que siente al no saberse sólo.

_Por favor ayúdame. Ayúdame a salvar a todos._

_**Sí, Amo.**_

Y es extraño. Dib no podría describir lo que sintió. Simplemente abrió su ojo… y se encontró en el interior de La Cama Principal. Esa gran cabeza metálica con diez ojos rojos lo miraba fijamente.

_¿Qué hago yo aqu_—¡Están entrando por la compuerta! ¡La masa se está filtrando!— _¡Grechel! _Dib se gira de inmediato, solo para ver sorprendido a todos ahí. Y todos son TODOS. El grupo de su familia y el grupo de su tripulación. Todos inesperadamente unidos y disparando en contra de los tentáculos que empezaban a filtrarse por la compuerta de la entrada y los muros.

—¡Elite Gazlord, algo de esa cosa está entrando desde abajo!—

—¡Dispárale entonces Elvis!—

—¡Monc, no le estamos haciendo nada!—

—¡No me importa, sigue disparando Texas!—

Su hermana estaba al frente, disparando en contra de toda cosa azul que empezaba a moverse hacia ellos. Pero no estaba sola. Elvis, Torke, Rodd y Viter estaban pegados a su lado… lo increíble era que Monc, Mem, Texas y Flu también estaban con ellos y, er, dos Irken pequeñísimos que estaban disfrazados o algo así como con mascaras luchador de color amarillo y azul neón.

Todos estaban en el centro del puente interior de la Cámara y empezaba a retroceder poco a poco. Su padre, Grechel, Kiif, Roi, Wisconsin y otro científico que no reconocía (se atrevía a suponer que era Wako, ya que Texas y Monc estaban ahí) se resguardaban detrás de ellos, visiblemente mal heridos.

Al parecer una tregua no hablada se había hecho entre ellos. A Dib simplemente le regocijaba saber que consideraban prioridad la supervivencia antes de sus diferencias irreconciliables.

De hecho, era tanto su miedo a la muerte que nadie lo había notado detrás de ellos.

PIP PIP PIIP

Dib se gira sobresaltado y ve sorprendido como la esfera de diez ojos se levanta casi al centro del gran logo Irken arriba de ella, dejando al descubierto una entrada por donde se aprecia un puente rosa claro.

_**Hazlos entrar**_escucha la voz del Primero.

_¡No gracias! ¡Los voy a teletransportar a La Inmensa!_

_**Necio. La masa Kluppaneana no es la amenaza. Mira. Observa las sombras. Son los Cazadores de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro.**_

_¿Sombras?_ El ojivioleta mira a su alrededor y es hasta que pone atención, que entiende a lo que se refiere. La masa de Ben es de un color fuerte, esta llena de energía e ilumina casi todo a su alrededor conforme se mueve… por eso las sombras en forma de brazos con tres pinzas casi no se notan. Se mueven junto a ella, como disfrazando su presencia.

Pero Dib las reconoce. Las vió con Zim, en esa visión que el Primero se adjudicaba haber creado para forzarlo a ir lo antes posible a Judgementia¿Pero como podría estar viendo de nuevo algo que se suponía era falso? Si esos brazos con pinzas eran reales, y las que vió en La Inmensa una ilusión… sólo significaba algo: qué El Primero mintió y en realidad si vió a Zim en esa ocasión.

_¡Nada tiene sentido!_ Se siente impotente al no comprender muchas cosas, pero es la voz del Primero quien se escucha de nuevo _**Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro están aquí. Detectaron la entrada no autorizada a la Red del Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia Científico Elite Membran. Ellos no pueden detectar los PAK's. Están usando los sistemas de visión y movimiento para detectar a los Activos No Autorizados. Si alguno de ellos es tocado por los Cazadores de los Cuatrocientos Cuatro, estos entraran a los PAK 's y liberaran todos los seguros. Todos ellos recordaran**_**. **_**Serán despertados. **_

Dib abrió los ojos con fuerza _¿D-despertarán? ¿Todos? _

_**Sí.**_

_¡Entonces con mayor razón los enviare a La Inmensa!_

_**Necio. Ahora Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro están alertas. Todos los Sistemas de Seguridad están Activados en todo el Imperio. Eso incluye al Sistema de Judgementia. Ningún lugar es seguro. Todo lugar esta infectado. Ellos son ahora nosotros. Lo ven todo, lo saben todo. **_

_¿ENTONCES COMO LOS SACO DE AQUÍ?_

_**Te sugerimos correr.**_

_¡QUÉ?_

—¡ELVIS!—

—¡MEM!—

Dib se gira alarmado sólo para ver como la masa azul eléctrica se ha vuelto enorme. Torke y Viter tratan de salvar a Elvis de los tentáculos que tratan de absorberlo. Flu y Texas ayudan a Mem que esta corriendo con el mismo peligro de ser absorbido. Los demás siguen disparando a la masa que no se detiene.

—¡SUÉLTALOS!— el grito de Dib preside a su llegada. Literalmente aparece frente a ellos y sus pinzas forman grandes espadas que cortan los tentáculos que apresan a Elvis y Mem. Toma a los dos últimos del cuello del uniforme (sus pinzas son normal de nuevo) y sin tacto los arroja a los demás —¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE LA MASA, USTEDES CORRAN A LA PUERTA DEL FONDO Y SIGAN CORRIENDO!— ordena y alza sus pinzas al frente. Los nano-bots forman inmediatos una cúpula invisible, por dónde la gran masa choca con torpeza —¿D-di-bug?— Dib se gira incrédulo a esa pregunta —¡QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AUN AQUÍ! ¡LES DIJE QUE CORRAN! ¡ENTREN POR LA PUERTA DEL FONDO! **¡CORRAN!**—

Todos parecen aturdidos, como si los hubieran golpeado en la cara y aun no se dan por enterados.

—¿Qué no escucharon al Ciudadano?— salta uno de los pequeños Irkens, quien por la voz es un _ella _(con la imagen de un Vortiano sobre su cabeza) y usa su uniforme y mascara en un color amarillo neon que lastima los ojos —¡CORRAN!— chilla con fuerza.

—Eh, ah, sí ¡CORRAN!— añade su compañero vestido con el uniforme y mascara en azul neón (el suyo también lastima los ojos, por su voz era un él y tenía a una Vortiana sobre sus antenas).

Y para sorpresa del una vez _humano_, ambos logran en conjunto lo que él no hizo: hacerlos reaccionar.

Todos miran al grupo contrario con recelo y odio… después miran la gran masa azul que sigue entrando a grandes cantidades… y después se miran con odio otra vez.

Para Dib fue obvio que estaban haciendo otra tregua sin palabras pero completamente razonable: Primero la auto-preservación y después la aniquilación del enemigo.

—¡Por Mercurio!— suelta el ojivioleta, mirando alarmado como la masa de Ben comienza a filtrarse finamente entre los nano-bots del escudo invisible —¡DEJEN DE MIRARSE!— retrocede con cuidado, sin mirar a los demás —¡CORRAN AHORA MISMO, YO LOS ALCANZARE DESPUÉS!— grita, observando como todo el cuerpo de Ben escurre de todos lados. Los paneles de los muros se han zafado por la presión. Las Compuertas incluso se están abollando hacia adentro. Todo el lugar estará inundado en poco tiempo.

PLOP Dib mira el piso, sus ojos se abren con horro al ver que la masa esta goteando del techo. Eran grandes y gruesos pedazos de masa azul eléctrico que empezaban a ser cada vez más continuos, llenando el lugar de sonoros PLOP's conforme se estrellan al piso, salpicando con fuerza. Todo esto antes de comenzar a moverse y formar pequeños tentáculos que se mueben en busca de cualquier cosa **—¡MIERDA!—** suelta el _humano_ y mira detrás de sí. Todos se han ido, quizás por la compuerta que sigue abierta.

Eso sólo lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Antes de recordar que todos ellos se odian a muerte y que posiblemente se estén matando apenas se vean a salvo.

_¡Esto lejos de ponerse bien se vuelve peor! _Dib quita la barrera invisible de nano-bots y—…bug…— el nombrado se congela en el acto —…Di… bug— no es por el nombre con el que todos lo conocen por quien se siente apenas lívido… sino por la voz que lo llama.

Se gira lento, temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco que pudiera asustar a su posible acompañante.

Por un momento, mira la masa azul que avanza hacia él con torpeza. Por un momento todo se mueve… por un momento piensa que todo fue un error. Un error al pensar que alguien lo llamaba. Un error pensar que fue Ben quien lo hizo.

Ahí no está Ben. Sólo está la masa azul gelatinosa. Ahí no hay nadie _No hay nadie_ se repite… pero aun así no se mueve. No deja de mirar fijamente al frente, esperando ver al _héroe_ del universo.

—¿Ben?— pregunta débil **—¡BEN!—** grita con fuerza desesperada… y pierde el aliento. Primero es algo como un brazo antes de surgir los hombros. Después de ellos es la cabeza. Toda la parte superior del cuerpo se irgue sobre la masa que avanza por el puente, derramándose por las orillas hasta el fondo. Su rostro no tiene ojos ni boca… pero igualmente puede oírlo —…¿Di… bug…?— la pregunta es apenas clara. Parece más un gorgoreo bajo el agua. La cabeza sin rostro se queda ahí lo justo antes de volver a fundirse con la gran masa sin conciencia.

Dib estrecha la mirada con dolor —Ben… lo siento— susurra por lo bajo y le da la espalda. Tiene que alcanzar a los demás.

Tiene que salvarlos.

Cruza el umbral de la compuerta y empieza a correr sobre el puente rosa claro. Corre por que debe alcanzar a los demás, pero no deja de mirar contrariado el interior. Es ENORME. Más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Asumía que La Cámara Principal de Los Controles Cerebrales era el centro mismo de Judgementia.

Se había equivocado rotundamente.

Todo es una GRAN bóveda, cerrada y perfecta, por dónde el gran puente se abre más adelante en dos bifurcaciones. Justo en el centro de esta misma hay un gran pilar. Pulcro y perfecto, que se irgue hasta el techo. Era un lugar bastante extraño. Demasiado limpio de cables y paneles, que eran una formalidad de rigor en cada estructura Irken.

Parecía un lugar dónde se originaba el tiempo mismo.

Dib deja de prestar atención a su alrededor. Sigue corriendo a gran prisa, con la velocidad aumentada de los nono-bots, aun llegar a la bifurcación le toma su tiempo.

Está ahora justo en medio de todo. El gran pilar está a sus espaldas, no es precisamente enorme o delgado, es algo entre ambos —¿Por dónde han ido todos?— la pregunta es en alto y con un tono de pánico audible —¿Qué camino debo seguir?— mira el puente de la izquierda y derecha por turnos. Ambos son tan largos cómo por el que entró, ambos tienen una compuerta al final que quizás guie a los extremos opuestos de Judgementía… y ambos tienen rastros de sangre.

No demasiado, eran más como gotas. Su padre y los demás que no podían pelear como Wisconsin estaban heridos visiblemente. Casi todos ellos sangraban.

_¡Eso no me ayuda en nada!_ Mira cada puente por turnos. No. Nada. No sabe cual tomar —¿QUÉ CAMINO TOMARON MALDITA SEA? ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ? ¿POR DÓNDE DEBO IR?— estalla impotente.

_**¿Imperante de conocer el misterio de Edén que te es desconocido, Cazador?**_

_¡La Segunda!_ Dib se gira de inmediato y ahí está, como si ese hubiera sido su lugar por siempre y fuera él quien no le vió. La Segunda. La Sabía. La Gran Creadora. La Incuestionable. La Exacta. La Perfecta.

Dib no sabe por que todos esos títulos surgen en su cabeza. Pero sabe que son verdad y que sobre todo, ella puede ser la peor de los tres.

_**¿Dudas sobre si salvar a tú familia o dejarlos morir de nuevo?**_

Ahora quien surge es El Tercero. El Poderoso. El Destructor. El Conquistador.

_**¿O acaso nos darás una nueva demostración de tú repetitiva negligencia?**_

Y por ultimo El Primero. El Bueno. El Cazador. El Rastreador.

_**Edén a estado resguardado desde el origen de nuestro tiempo**_ habla el Primero, como si nada especial pasara en ese momento _**Nunca se había abierto a nadie por nada. Hasta ahora. Pero no es algo que ellos vayan a recordar haber visto. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.**_

_**Sí es que sus cuerpos siguen aun Activos para hacerlo**_ añade el Tercero.

El _humano_ los mira con rabia —¿Qué quieren?—

_**Ellos están aquí**_ el aviso de La Segunda hace que Dib mire hacia la entrada inmediato. La masa azul está entrando por el umbral, derramándose sin sentido por el puente —No…— pierde el aliento cuando mira los brazos en pinza. Primero es como una mancha negra debajo de la masa, pero rápidamente comienza a expandirse. Súbitamente la sombra se separa del cuerpo de Ben y se desliza por el puente como una serpiente.

Justo en su dirección.

Dib no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar como la sombra se desliza a gran velocidad. Apenas y puede seguirle el paso con la mirada. Piensa lo peor, pero la oscuridad simplemente le pasa de largo. Literalmente cruzó por debajo de él y siguió hasta llegar a la bifurcación. No vaciló y se dividió en dos para seguir sin detenerse. Tomo ambos puentes sin detenerse. Sin vacilar.

Era como si supiera a dónde ir. Como si supiera dónde estaba su presa.

—¡NO!— el _humano_ mira ambos puentes indeciso —¡D-debo ir con ellos!—

_**¿Te has preguntado acaso por qué eres tan perfecto?**_ Dib se gira incrédulo a esa pregunta _**¿Lo has hecho acaso?**_ Insiste El Primero con calma, como si no hubiera prisa alguna_**Todo está relacionado.**_ _**Es por ellos que estás Activo.**_

—¡No quiero saber de sus tonterías!— el _humano _le da la espalda—¡Tengo que buscarlos a todos! ¡Tengo que salvarlos!—

_**¿Acaso no quieres saber sobre las Marcas de tú familia? **_

_¿Marcas?_ El _humano_ se detiene en seco y mira al Primero sin aliento. Algo de esa palabra le recuerda algo. Algo que no recuerda muy bien pero sabe lo que puede llegar a ser. Algo grande… y algo terrible.

_**Todas las Almas pasan por los Juicios de Elección y una vez han aceptado ser obedientes y leales a nosotros, les Rebobinamos para que puedan empezar su nueva vida**_El Primero deja su lugar entre sus iguales y camina hacia él, haciendo que todo desaparezca y se torne blanco. Están rápidamente dentro del Lazo_**Les damos una nueva identidad acorde a sus recuerdos. Un nombre, que será clave en su vida Activa, que les sea familiar para acentuar su identidad e individualidad en el Imperio. Eso les permite adaptarse fácilmente al sistema. Pero a pesar del Rebobinado, hay cosas que **_**marcan**_** a cada Alma y se queda grabada en ellas con fuerza. Son recuerdos. Experiencias de su vida anterior.**_

_**Cada Marca es diferente y cada Alma tiene distintas cantidades de ellas. Algunas cosas son completamente triviales, como si el color de sus ojos era verde, violeta o rojo. Si prefieren lo dulce en su comida o algo más salado. Si eran altos o bajos**_hace una pausa y mira a su acompañante fijamente_**Pero otras marcas son completamente complejas. Demasiado para determinar las variantes de la misma una vez que el Alma a entrado en modo Activo. Muchos recuerdan ser odiados por todos y se vuelven extremadamente violentos con sus mismos Conciudadanos, otros recuerdan lo mismo y se vuelven solitarios, otros muy amigables. Algunos recuerdan ser tachados de imbéciles y viven sintiéndose como tales; otros simplemente cambian y se vuelven genios. Otros fueron víctimas y viven haciendo victimas a los demás **_sus ojos llenos de estrellas brillan como soles _**Marcas. Son las Marcas lo que define a cada alma. Es lo que los hace diferentes. Sus recuerdos. Sus experiencias. Sus decisiones **__El Primero queda justo frente a él __**Eso son las Marcas.**_

Él humano se siente sin aliento —¿Qué rayos tiene que ver todo esto con mi familia?—

El Control Cerebral se muestra tan afable que parece intentar sonreír _**Todo. Tú familia por ejemplo. Sólo mira la muestra de sus recuerdos. Tú padre recuerda tener dos. Una ella y un él. Ella era superior al él y él era un demente insano pero con potencial.**_

Dib abre los ojos apenas crédulo —¿Grechel y Kiif… son Gaz y yo?—

_**Sí**_ el más alto lo mira un poco _**Tú hermana recordaba una cantidad diferente. Ella recordaba cinco.**_

—¿Cinco?—

_**Un padre. Una madre. Un hermano. Una hija y Un perro. Cinco.**_

—Pero… pero…— Dib se siente confundido —Nosotros no teníamos a nuestra madre y tampoco un perro ¡Y-y con su grupo son seis con ella, no cinco!—

_**Lo que tú recuerdas y lo que ella considera verdad son diferentes. No tuvo que ser real para que ella no lo considerara así. Esta es su verdad Activa, la única que aceptará. **_

—¡Pero en su grupo siguen siendo seis!—

_**Porque ella es Dios.**_

—¿Qué?—

_**A sus propios ojos, ella es la única superior. Y lo es. **_

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!—

_**Lo tiene para ella. Es todo lo que importa.**_

—¿Entonces que hay de los demás? ¿Por qué Gretchen, Keef, Torque, Sara, Rod, el Sr. Dwicky y la Srta. Bitters están con ellos? ¡Entiendo que mi hermana y mi padre los hayan elegido, pero no entiendo porque ellos los siguen! ¡Gretchen y Keef eran junto conmigo de los impopulares, todo lo contrario a Sara que era la Reina de la de la Eskuela! ¡Torque y Rod ni eran amigos entonces! ¿Y que hay de los adultos? ¡Ellos nunca se llevarían con los niños! ¿Él Sr. Dwicky? ¡Él se fue al espacio! ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Regresó de la nada o qué? ¡Por Júpiter, la Srta. Bitters intentó matarnos a todos en más de una ocasión! ¡Me gane una buena cicatriz en el estomago cuando intento estrellarnos en un barranco! ¡Y esa fue la tercera vez por que la primera le falló! ¡No cortó bien los cables de los frenos! —

_**Ellos Resuenan.**_

—_¿QUÉ?—_

**_Las Almas. Todos los Ciudadanos de la misma Especie Resuenan entre ellos. Como ondas en el agua. Ellas Resuenan y crean vibraciones para llamar a las Almas que son como ellas. Eso les ayuda a unirse y ganar la seguridad del grupo. Pero al mismo tiempo, estas vibraciones alertan a los Ciudadanos de distinta Especie, indicándoles que el Irken frente a ellos es _Diferente_._**

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!—

_**Lo tiene. Tú mismo lo sentiste. Nave Prima era una de las naves más condensadas de Vortianos en todo el Imperio. Salvo unos pocos de otras Especies: como tú ¿Acaso no recuerdas ese gran vacío? ¿Esa sensación de estar sólo y ser diferente por siempre? **_Sus ojos brillan intensos _**¿Acaso no recuerdas esa extraña felicidad de haber encontrado tú lugar cuando estabas en La Inmensa? ¿No recuerdas como te sentiste? Como si hubieras encontrado el lugar al que pertenecías. Era natural. Estabas rodeado de Humanos. Toda La Inmensa está llena de Humanos ahora. En cuanto tú familia tomo el poder, quitaron a los Vortianos, quienes habían sido los dominantes por las ultimas cuarenta y tres Eras y la llenaron de Humanos. Almas que Resuenan entre ellas y se aceptan como iguales.**_

—La Inmensa…— Dib apenas puede creerlo —¿Acaso… acaso toda ella está llena de la humanidad?—

_**Hasta el último ducto de basura**_ responde impasible El Primero_** Eso incluye la sección de La Armada que le sigue para resguardarla y a todos los Elites de Alta Unidad Activos. También los hay en otras naves, por supuesto. Pero ellos se adaptan rápido por sentido de preservación.**_

—¿Qué?— el ojivioleta se siente desfallecer —¿Todos los Altos Activos son Humanos?—

_**Sí. Recuerda el poder de Las Marcas. Simples pero poderosas ellas son. Todos los Humanos recuerdan ser pequeños, pero saben que con el tiempo eso cambia. Aun si su conciencia Activa no lo sabe, La Marca en ustedes lo establece. Ustedes son pequeños pero serán grandes. No los más altos, pero sin duda de un lugar a considerar. Tú lo viste. Eso sucedió contigo… y con tú compañera Humana.**_

—¿Eh?— el de menor tamaño pierde el aliento —¿Y-yo tuve una compañera Humana?— un súbito vértigo lo invade —¿T-te refieres a Kes?—

_**¿Cuál era su nombre Humano? **_ El Primero parece jugar con sus palabras _**Oh, sí, es verdad. Zita.**_

—¿Zita era Kes?—

_**No. El Alma de la Conciudadana Zita fue asignada a otra unidad PAK: Base PAK-PIPS**_ Dib perdió el aliento _**¿Lo recuerdas, no? El Piloto Comunicador Elite Pips, es decir ¿No recuerdas como siempre lo protegiste y lo excusabas a pesar de todo? Pero eso es algo normal. El deber de un Hombre es proteger a una Dama ¿No es así? ¿No es eso lo que tú recuerdas? No golpear a una Dama. Protegerla, ser cortes y amable… sin olvidar siempre, que la Humana Zita fue popular y tú no. **_

El _Humano_ se siente mareado, como si nada tuviera sentido —Por eso siempre regresaba conmigo a pedirme ayuda… sabia que éramos iguales… sabía que yo la ayudaría y que nunca la lastimaría… por eso le soporte tanto…— Dib estrecha la mirada y observa sus pinzas, como si con ellas hubiera echo algo malo —C-casi la golpeo en el elevador por que mató a Mello… yo… yo de verdad casi lo hago… si él Sr. Dwicky no hubiera llegado yo de verd— calla y abre sus ojos violento hacia el Control frente a él —¿Z-zita y e-el Sr. Dwicky…. ellos… ellos…?—

_**¿Ellos qué, Cazador?**_ La mirada en El Primero es fría. Inmisericorde _**¿Te preocupa ahora él destino del Piloto Comunicador Elite Pips? No sientas inseguridad entonces. Está aquí con nosotros, dentro del Pilar de Edén.**_

—¿Qué…?— suelta sin aliento.

_**Tú ya estabas enterado de su destino. Los Elegidos lo querían Desactivado y Desactivado está.**_

—Zita… Zita…— no puede creerlo —¿E-está muerta?—

_**Desactivado. El Piloto Comunicador Elite Pips, está Desactivado.**_

—¡No!— grita incrédulo y lleno de remordimiento —¡Zita no puede estar muerta! ¡Yo le deje viva en La Inmensa! ¡La Resistencia no entró a la nave, todo fue en el estacionamiento!—

_**¿Qué te hace pensar que fue la Resistencia?**_

—¿No fueron ellos entonces? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿La alcanzo alguna explosión? ¿Cómo es que murió?—

_**Nos parece, que lo que deseas saber, es el quién.**_

—_¿El Quién?_ ¿Alguien la mató? ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ella era de alta unidad y estaba en La Inmensa! ¡Papá y Gaz nunca hubieran permitido que alguien de baja unidad le hiciera daño! ¡Monc nunca hubiera podido hacer un movimiento como ese con ellos al mando!—

_**Es verdad. El Piloto Comunicador Miyu nunca hubiera podido hacer algo así. Por eso lo hizo tú padre**_ Dib mira al Primero mudo _**Fue él quien se deshizo de la Basura que altero su perfecto sistema.**_

—¡Él no hizo eso!— interviene el _Humano_ escandalizado —¡Mi padre ayudaba a la humanidad y mi hermana sólo jugaba videojuegos! ¡Ellos no eran asesinos! ¡Papá nunca hubiera lastimado a un Humano! ¡Gaz tampoco! ¡Ellos, ellos no eran nada igual a Kes o ese idiota de Sizz Lord! ¡Ellos no matarían a un Irken! ¡Ustedes debieron hacerles algo! ¡Por que si eso fuera verdad, si de verdad ellos mataran Irkens, la Ley de Irk los hubiera condenado a la Desactivación! ¡Un Irken no debe matar a otro Irken, esa es La Ley!—

_**Equivocado. Tú acusación carece de lógica. Nosotros no necesitamos cambiar nada en ellos. Los Elegidos son Perfectos. Pero es obvio que no entiendes como ellos operan **_El Primero le observa como si no fuera nada**El ****Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada ****Irken Soldado Elite Gazlord y El ****Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia ****Irken Científico Elite Membran no aniquilan Irkens, ellos eliminan **_**Basura. **_**Irken Piloto Comunicador Elite Pips no mató Irkens, él retiró **_**Estorbos**_** de su camino. Irken Invasor Elite Kes no mata Irkens, ella elimina a sus **_**Enemigos.**_** Irken Conserje de Limpieza Elite Sizz Lord, no mata Irkens, él se deshace de los **_**Defectos**_**.**

Dib apenas puede creerlo —¡Eso no tiene sentido!—

**Lo tiene.**

—¡No, no lo tiene! ¡Estás diciéndome que mi padre mató a un Humano, aun igual sólo por que lo consideró inferior! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Mi padre, mi padre era un hombre increíble y honorable! Él… él…— su voz se rompe… por que recuerda como es _Membran _—…mi padre… él no pudo…— recuerda como es Gazlord —…ellos… ellos… no…— y más aun. Recuerda como los odiaba por eso.

Recuerda como sin la conexión de _familia,_ ellos sólo se volvieron ellos. Algunos. Otros. Se volvieron nadie. Sin la conexión, sólo los vio por quienes eran… y lo que vio no le gustó.

Sí. Sentía que tenía un lugar con ellos. Quizás era por El Resuene de las Almas… pero aun así no se sintió en su lugar. No del todo… y sabía que nunca sería del todo. Jamás.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— su voz le parece un eco distante —¿Cuál es el propósito de decirme todo esto? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!— siente muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo dolor e impotencia — ¡No entiendo nada!—

_**Te preguntamos de nuevo ¿Sabes por qué eres tan perfecto?**_

Dib lo mira con odio ofendido, pero El Primero simplemente continua _**Tú padre y tú hermana no podrían seguir el destino que les habíamos elegido después de haber derrotado al Piloto Comunicador Miyu, quien sería en supuesto el próximo líder del Imperio. Sus Marcas eran tan fuertes que no les permitirían llegar a ser Los Terribles Más Altos. Después de derrotar al Piloto Comunicador Miyu, sus logros simplemente fueron ascendiendo. Tenían la fuerza. El poder. La inteligencia y astucia para llegar a la cima y lo hicieron. Ellos son sin duda lo que cualquier Irken Elite de Alta Unidad debe ser. **_

_**Ellos tenían que ser los Terribles Más Altos por derecho. Cada Era está regida por un Creador y un Destructor. Siempre en ese orden. Pero ahora, con ellos, tenemos la oportunidad de tener ambos en completo balance lógico. Tendremos la Inteligencia y la Fuerza. El Imperio crecerá acorde al fin según nuestro plan. Nada más que gloria aguarda al Imperio bajo el nuevo régimen. Pero las Marcas, sólo ellas detienen la gran gloria**_ El Primero se aprecia recio, como si algo lo hubiera ofendido terriblemente_** Tú padre sabía que sería Alto, pero no él más Alto. Tú hermana sabía que sería tan grande como su padre, pero no más alta biológicamente. Esa aplicación en su estado Activo era demasiado lógico como para tratar de cambiarlo. La Aplicación debía ser por ende erradicada. **_

_**La eliminación de dicha Aplicación debía ser alterada por un medio Exterior **_interviene La Segunda, surgiendo al lado del Primero_** O de lo contrario deberíamos esperar hasta la Desactivación de Los Elegidos y modificarlos dentro de Edén. Esperar tal suceso es inaceptable. Esta Era debe marcar el cambio para las siguientes. Es el momento por el cual hemos esperado. El experimento fue un éxito al escoger a los nuevos Elegidos. No más espera**_ sus ojos brillan intensos _**Por tal causa, creamos un virus. **_

_**Un total de quinientas Bases PAK fueron puestas en línea Activa **_habla El Tercero, surgiendo a la Izquierda del Primero_** Todas ellas llevaban consigo la configuración del Virus. Sus cuerpos como las cualidades de sus PAK's fueron hechas para ser perfectas. En orden de volverlos apetecibles para Los Elegidos.**_

—¿Sus cuerpos y cualidades?— interviene Dib confundido.

_**Inteligencia Perfecta. Cuerpo Perfecto. Fuerza Perfecta. Movimientos Perfectos. Voz Perfecta**_ explica el Primero _**Los Elegidos, siendo los Ciudadanos con el más alto rango en el Imperio, son los más inaccesibles después de los Terribles Más Altos en turno. La única forma de acercarse a ellos era llamando su atención con algo que capturara su fascinación. **_

_**Una carnada**_ interviene El Tercero, tan afable como si deseara sonreír _**El destino final de la carnada carecía de relevancia. Su único propósito era acercarse directamente a los Elegidos, para contagiarlos del nuevo Virus, que los ayudaría a crecer y por ende a tomar lo que por derecho les correspondía. Sólo bastaba un contacto directo para el éxito.**_

_**Interesante fue el vernos contradichos **_ habla La Segunda impasible. Dib le mira confundido, pero es El Tercero quien se hace escuchar _**Quinientas Bases PAK fueron puestas en línea. Cuatrocientas noventaiocho de ellas con Base Humana. Calculamos que sería sólo cuestión de corto tiempo antes de tener éxito.**_

_**Pero Los Elegidos vieron a estas perfectas Bases PAK o Ciudadanos a sus ojos, no como obsequios, sino como un insulto y una amenaza **_ interviene La Segunda inexpresiva_** De las quinientas Bases PAK Activas, sólo sobrevivieron dos.**_

_**La de Base Irken y la de Base Virus **_Interviene El Primero.

—¿Virus?— inquiere el _Humano_ confundido.

_**Y de dos, sólo una cumplió exitosamente su misión**_ añade La Segunda impasible, como si la pregunta de Dib nunca hubiera existido… aunque se aprecia algo disgustada_** Quinientas Bases PAK y de todas ellas la errada y caótica tiene éxito. El Experimento Viral que nunca debió salir de su encierro triunfa sobre las perfectas adaptables**_ sus ojos brillan fríamente _**No me complace. **_

Y a Dib no le gusta como lo está mirando.

_**Ella habla de ti**_ declara El Primero y el _Humano_ lo mira apenas lívido —¿Qué?— suelta —¡Yo no soy un virus! ¡Yo soy Humano!—

_**Eras Humano**_ corrige El Primero sin prisa alguna _**La Etiqueta aplicada a Base Humana, es para los ciudadanos de esa especie. Tú, al ser extraído y contagiado, dejaste de ser humano. Eres un Hibrido Secundario de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro al igual que **_**Ella**_**. Ustedes, ambos, son copias de los originales. **_

—¡Yo no soy una maldita copia de Zim!—

_**Eres lo que eres, ni menos ni más.**_

—¡NO SOY LA COPIA DE ZIM!—

_**Bien por ti. **_

—¡Q-qué, tú, ustedes malditas maquinas de mierda!— suelta iracundo.

_**Te lo dijimos. Es por ellos, Los Elegidos, que estas Activo. Sólo por ellos ganaste la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo**_ habla El Primero como si nada pudiera alterarle _**Ahora sabes. Tú nunca hubieras salido de tú encierro de no ser por ellos. Nunca hubieras sido activado de no ser por ellos. Si ellos no hubieran eliminado los obsequios que les entregábamos libremente, no hubiéramos tenido que llegar a la medida tan**_ hace una pausa casi desagradable _**En desacuerdo.**_

—¿En desacuerdo?—

_**NOSOTROS FALLAMOS EN TÚ CONTRA**_ hablan al unisonó La Segunda y El Tercero. Dib mira al Primero sin aliento. El Control Cerebral simplemente lo mira como si no existiera y él _Humano_ no puede creerlo. Fue El Primero quien lo _Activo_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren con todo esto?— los mira con aprensión el una vez vivo —¿Cuál es el propósito de decirme todo esto de mi familia?—

_**No queremos más respuestas de azar. Queremos que elijas a los que han sido elegidos. Deja a los demás regresar a nosotros.**_

—¡QUÉ! ¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar a nadie! ¡Mi tripulación también está aquí! ¡Ellos intentaron salvarme! ¡Ellos m-!_**Irrelevante**_ le corta El Primero _**Sólo puedes tomar un camino. **__**Eleige.**_

—¡ELIJO SALVAR A TODOS!—

_**¿A todos?**_ Interviene El Tercero _**¿A los que intentaron tomar tú vida o a quienes desearon salvarla?**_

—¡A Todos! ¡Voy a salvarlos a todos!— Dib los encara furioso —¡Salvare a mi familia, a mi tripulación y a Ben! ¡VOY A SACARLOS A TODOS DE AQUÍ!—

_**Fallaras **_interviene La Segunda.

—¡Sólo mírenme hacerlo malditas maquinas!—

Y súbitamente, el blanco del Lazo desaparece. Esta de nuevo dentro de esa gran esfera que alberga al gran Pilar de Edén. Sólo que hay una diferencia, todo está temblando con un estridente chasquido eléctrico. Un fuerte eco a motor se extiende con fuerza por todos lados —¿QUÉ ES ESO?— grita el humano para hacerse escuchar —¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?— fulmina a los tres Controles Cerebrales.

_**Dices que los salvaras a todos**_ es el Primero quien habla por los tres, a Dib le impresiona que pueda escucharlo tan claramente a pesar del estridente sonido _**Te estamos dando la oportunidad de probarlo. Hemos Autorizado el Reinicio de Judgementia. **_

El Humano parpadea confundido —¿El Reinicio…?—

_**Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro vendrán de regreso a Edén para forzarnos a Cancelar El Reinicio. Eso te dará tiempo **_habla El Tercero antes de desaparecer.

_**Recomendamos ser apremiante con tú tiempo**_ agrega La Segunda desvaneciéndose.

Dib mira al Primero desesperado —¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿QUÉ HICIERON?—

_**Esto es un juego, uno dónde todas las especies de ciudadanos participan. Quien gana rige el Imperio**_ la tranquilidad en su rostro es perturbadora_** Actualmente sólo dos especies están a la cabeza. Si tú familia vive, los Terrícolas regirán la nueva Era. Si mueren el poder regresará a los Vortianos y Miyu tomara el lugar que le correspondía como líder**_ también comienza a desaparecer _**Danos al nuevo soberano del Imperio, Cazador. A menos que tengas miedo de tú elección.**_

El Humano cierra sus puños con fuerza —¡Yo no tengo miedo!—

_**Bien por ti**_ y el último control desaparece como sus iguales. Dib no podría sentirse más colérico —No tengo miedo— susurra con fuerza y encara una vez más la bifurcación —Este soy yo sin miedo— cierra sus ojos _¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Necesito tú poder una ves más! ¡Deja que los salve a todos! ¡Sólo una vez más! ¡Sólo un milagro más!_

_**Siempre, Amo.**_

Como flotar en agua. Dib sólo podría usar esas palabras para describir lo que sentía. Era incluso extraño que aun pudiera sentir. Todo simplemente era ajeno a él.

_**Amo, abra sus ojos.**_

Y así lo hizo. Dib abrió sus ojos, sólo para perder el aliento —¿Madre?— sus palabras son nada más que un gemido. Sus orbitas oculares se han abierto tan fuerte que parecen desear salir de sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor se ha ido. Sólo el infinito blanco les rodea. Un poco de eso le recuerde de El Lazo, pero no es eso lo que inunda su conciencia. Es ella. Madre.

Es tal y como la recuerda de entonces. Sus ojos oscuros y su piel como la caoba. Incluso el vestido sencillo con flores de girasoles estaba intacto. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba. Como él la recordaba.

Todo era un recuerdo congelado en el tiempo de su memoria… y sin embargo estaba ahí. De pie en ese cuerpo, mirándolo sin expresión.

.

.

.

.

Tengo que ser la escritora más horrible y pastosa del universo [llora] lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero literalmente me sentaba y no podía avanzar nada desde este punto. Se lo que tengo que poner pero las ideas no querían fluir. Odio cuando eso me pasa ¡Maldito bloqueo de escritor!

Pero no más esperas, sólo quiero que disfruten este capitulo ¡Gracias por su ENORME paciencia!


	33. EL CONTRATO DE SIZZ LORR

Summary: Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

Disclaimer: Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

Notas autor: ¿Qué porque les doy este capítulo? ¡POR QUE SOY UNA PERSONA HORRIBLE!

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Sizz Lorr no estaba de buen humor. Nunca lo estaba en realidad, y había una buena razón para eso. Sizz Lorr era un Irken Elite de Alta Unidad, pero lejos de gozar el privilegiado destino que normalmente cualquiera como él gozaría, estaba recluido eternamente en Foodcortia, llevando el degradante estatus de Conserje de Limpieza con el Rango aplicado a Jefe de Cocinas y Amo de Parrillas. Ese ni siquiera era el rango máximo para un Conserje de Limpieza del ramo culinario… pero no iba a poder subir u obtener el máximo rango nunca. No mientras trabajara en Foodcortia. Los rangos máximos estaban únicamente desbloqueados para los Irkens en estado Activo al Servicio del Imperio.

Eso quería decir que sólo los Conserjes de Limpieza operantes en Naves o Bases eran de estatus Activo. Los que eran cómo él, anclados y olvidados en planetas conquistados ya asegurados, caían en la penosa categoría de Inactivos… ¡CON NADA MÁS QUE HACER QUE ALIMENTAR ALIENS!

Y, a menos de que, alguna vez, el (maldito bastardo imbécil del) Terrible Más Alto Purpura le perdonara el no haber puesto suficiente queso en sus donas (estúpido cretino), nada en su insoportable vida iba a cambiar.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en Foodcortia, incluso desde antes de que los actuales Terribles Más Altos tomaran poder… cuando aún sólo había cinco Elites de Alta Unidad y no la epidemia de Altos actuales.

Nunca logró una cita con La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki para que le perdonara de su injustificado Exilio… entonces, muchos hacían cita durante todo el año en La Horrible Lista del Perdón para hablar con ella. Era sabido lo generosa que ella era. No le había tratado mucho en su momento, pero ella le perdonaría sin duda. Él era un Elite de Alta Unidad después de todo. Técnicamente era el Quinto en Línea para Terrible Más Alto.

Así que hizo una cita. Tardó seis años en espera (indignado como pocas veces ya que ni siquiera se le dio privilegio en ello, sospechaba que Purpura estuvo detrás de eso), pero cada una de esas horrendas jornadas llenas de grasa valió la pena. Un día antes de su cita, estaba simplemente esplendido. No dejaba de mirarse en el espejo y sonreírse con autosuficiencia. Al fin podría hablar con ella. Volvería a ser libre. Ser un Soldado normal y privilegiado otra vez… hasta que todas las comunicaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una noticia horrible y las actualizaciones masivas a los PAK's no hacían más que llorar la verdad: La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki había muerto. Asesinada sin más.

Sizz Lorr estaba estupefacto. Sin aliento. Horrorizado por muchas cosas al mismo tiempo… y aun así, gravó el nombre del responsable de su perdición en todos los archivos de su PAK. ZIM.

¡ZIM MATÓ SU ÚNICA ESPERANZA! ¡Y LLEGÓ SPORK Y ÉL ERA PRÁCTICAMENTE EL SIGUIENTE EN LA HORRIBLE LISTA DEL PERDÓN! ¡PENSÓ QUE UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA SE HABÍA ABIERTO! ¡SPORK ERA UN SOLDADO, CLARO QUE LO PERDONARÍA Y LO SALVARÍA DE ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR LLENO DE GRASA Y RATAS MUTANTES ANORMALES! ¡PERO ZIM LO MATÓ! ¿Y QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS? ¡NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡LOS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS ROJO Y PURPURA BORRARON LA HORRIBLE LISTA DEL PERDÓN! ¡YA NO EXISTÍA MÁS! ¡CERO! ¡KAPUT! ¡NADA!

Se quedó varado en Foodcortia para siempre… haciendo pagar a todos por ello.

Cientos sino miles de Conserjes o DEFECTOS habían desfilado por su restaurante. Y sí había algo que Sizz Lorr tenía en su restaurante, eran vacantes. Siempre había espacio para uno más.

Pero estos Conserjes no le eran asignados automáticamente por la RED del Imperio, dónde se solicitaban todas las vacantes de forma indiscriminada a cualquier base, nave o planeta. Oh, no. Todos y cada uno de ellos los había solicitado específicamente de La Fila de Purga.

La Fila de Purga era temida y odiada por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo por lo que representaba. No importaba tú rango, si llegabas ahí, eras inmediatamente revisado y Activado para Conserje de Limpieza (o peor aún, como un DEFECTO) sin boleto de reconfigurar esa orden… a menos que crecieras lo suficiente (probabilidad nula) o que vivieras lo suficiente en tú nuevo rango hasta solicitar la Aplicación del Examen de Invasor, que estaba abierto para todas las unidades inferiores.

Pero vivir en tú puesto representaba un reto. La mayoría, sino casi todos, eran enviados a planetas basura, lejos de toda muestra del Imperio e incluso, tan lejanos que ni siquiera las Actualizaciones llegaban. Muchos de esos planetas ni siquiera contaban con bases funcionales… muchos morían por la falta de energía para el PAK. Muchos aun con bases casi funcionales, vivían todo lo que podían por años y centurias, sin saber nunca de las fechas para registro del Examen para Invasor; viviendo de las pocas o incluso nulas provisiones de snacks; pero, sin la posibilidad de comunicarse de nuevo con el Imperio, el reabastecimiento de las provisiones era imposible. Aislados definitivamente de la sociedad a la cual alguna vez pertenecieron, con o sin bases; la Desactivación por descarga del PAK o por propia pinza era inevitable en todos los casos.

No importaba ser reconfigurado como Conserje de Limpieza o Defecto, ir a La Fila de Purga era Desactivación segura. Muerte segura.

La Fila de Purga era definitivamente el sistema mejor desempeñado del Imperio. Trabajaba las trecientas sesentaisiete jornadas del año. Las veinticinco horas al día, cumpliendo sin pausa o escrúpulo alguno su función primaria y única: Eliminar a todo Defecto y/o Insurrecto del Imperio.

Para muchos que salían de la Purga era una suerte inmensa (e inesperada) quedar en las Colonias Mixtas o planetas Inactivos como lo eran Foodcortia y Conventia entre otros.

Y era eso lo que Sizz Lorr quería. Irkens sobrevivientes de La Purga. Irkens que se creían afortunados al tener una segunda oportunidad. Creyéndose felices y salvados al estar al menos aun rodeados de su Ciudadanía… solo para recordarles que La Purga no es sólo un lugar, sino todo él Imperio.

Tal y cómo él mismo lo vivía a cada momento.

Su sistema era en realidad muy simple… sumisión absoluta era una Activación duradera (un buen ejemplo Splat, su Cajero más antiguo, quien ya llevaba trescientos doce años con él)… y si no había sumisión absoluta (algunos se atrevían a pensar que sólo por estar en un lugar civilizado del Imperio aun gozaban de Derechos Civiles), bueno, se abría una nueva vacante y las ratas del alcantarillado tenían cena fresca.

Amenos que fueras un DEFECTO, entonces te ibas directo a ser dieta de rata.

A nadie le gustan los Defectos, pero Sizz Lorr tenía que admitir que eran un buen ejemplo a los demás… especialmente cuando gritaban al ser descuartizados.

Eso lo ponía de buen humor.

Y en realidad esa era su rutina: Atender su restaurante, mantener el orden militar entre sus empleados, mantener un saludable número de vacantes, ocuparse de las ganancias y tratar de no pensar tanto en el IRKEN que le arruino la vida… había tenido un intento fallido de recuperarlo y torturarlo por siempre jamás… pero no le gustaba pensar en eso. Lo ponía de mal humor. Muy mal humor… uno que terminaba generando una nueva vacante. Y a veces varias al mismo tiempo.

Pero fuera de eso, todo era parte de su rutina y se aferraba a ella con pinza de metal. Nada debía alterar esa rutina. No permitía que nada ni nadie alterara su rutina.

Excepto que todo cambió una jornada… la jornada que trajo a Monc.

La primera vez que lo vio en ese bar, uno de los tantos en Foodcortia, no le prestó atención cuando tomó el asiento libre a su lado en la barra. Era sólo un Piloto Comunicador más. Un Irken de rango superior más pasando el rato. Así que siguió con su bebida. Siguió bebiendo y bebiendo ¿Qué más podía hacer si no eso? Trabajar, terminar su jornada y salir a beber. A tratar de olvidar la mierda Vortiana que era su vida… algo que rara vez conseguía.

Simplemente se resignaba a beber y a perderse en ese ambiente de luces violeta oscuro. Fue cuando escuchó una voz chillona y familiar. Alzó la mirada sólo para descubrir una gran pantalla plana sobre el techo. Estaban transmitiendo un documental sobre los mejores snacks y podía verse claramente a los actuales Terribles Más Altos hartándose de comida.

—_Purpura_— siseo con odio y la pinza que sostenía su bebida se cerró con tal fuerza que deformó visiblemente el recipiente (que se hubiera comprimido por completo de no ser porque era de metal).

—Cualquiera diría que no te agradan los líderes actuales, Conciudadano— Sizz Lorr se giró al origen de la voz sin mucho ánimo de nada. El Piloto Comunicador a su lado lo miraba fijamente a través de sus gafas de una sola lámina.

—¿Y tú qué mierda quieres?— lo amenazó, observando que sus antenas estaban rotas hacia adelante.

El Piloto lejos de mostrarse temeroso o arrepentido de su comentario (como pasaba con cualquier Irken que se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta) simplemente guardó silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. Sizz Lorr podría incluso jurar que estaba sonriendo detrás de su cuello alto color violeta.

—Yo diría que tenemos muchas cosas en común— se giró a la pantalla —Tengo mis propias _opiniones_ no solo sobre ellos, sino sobre los actuales Comandantes—

Y el más alto lo miró atentamente, en busca de cualquier indicio de que le estaban tomando las antenas. Pero no. Ese Piloto hablaba en serio. Todo en el despedía una seriedad increíble.

Fue cuando entendió que no se sentó a su lado por accidente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le preguntó aun con alta defensa. Porque todo podría ser una trampa. Muchos caían en trampas, sorprendidos como idiotas Vortianos al hablar mal de un superior o Líder. Grabados a escondidas por un compañero de trabajo o supuesto amigo, sólo para enterarse después que un grupo de Soldados te tiene bien cogido del PAK antes de llevarte a La Fila de Purga por Alta Herejía.

—Sólo quiero hablar Conciudadano— lo miró el Piloto con calma —Nada increíble, sólo negocios—

—¿Negocios?— Sizz Lorr se irguió sobre su lugar, la diferencia entre sus unidades era dramática —¿Qué negocios?—

El Piloto de gafas se giró de frente para estar más cómodo, no parecía importarle la diferencia de altura entre ambos —Tú tienes algo que necesito y yo algo que tú quieres. Vacantes— añadió al ver su cara de duda —Siempre tienes vacantes. Yo tengo personal para esas vacantes—

—Ya hay un procedimiento oficial para obtener el personal— dijo Interesado. Y Sizz Lorr definitivamente estaba interesado.

—El segundo piso está disponible, podemos seguir nuestra charla de negocios ahí— sugirió cortésmente el de menor unidad. Y el dueño de restaurante entrecerró los ojos meditando la propuesta.

—Bien, si es sólo por negocios, por negocios será— respondió y el Irken frente a él sonrió. No tenía que verlo para saberlo. Estaba sonriendo y ampliamente.

—Claro, todo es parte de la _perspectiva_ Conciudadano— asintió conforme el más pequeño y se levantó de su lugar —Sígueme, por favor— instó con un gesto y Sizz Lorr lo hizo.

El lugar estaba lleno como siempre y nadie dio interés por dónde iban los demás. Cruzar la pista y subir por las escaleras no representó algún problema para ambos Irkens. Tomaron asiento en una mesa disponible que daba frente a la pista de baile. Eso le gustó a Sizz Lorr, así era más facial ver la entrada y correr si repentinamente llegaba alguien indeseable. No para él obviamente. Él era un Irken Elite de Alta Unidad y Exiliado o no, nadie iba a venir por él (a menos que el imbécil de Purpura tuviera que ver algo en eso) pero su compañero Piloto era otro tema. Por el lugar que había escogido, estaba seguro de que alguien lo estaba buscando. Parecía muy interesado en evitar que lo pillarán por sorpresa.

—¿Alguien te pisa las antenas?— sonrió malicioso el más alto.

Su acompañante lo miró sobre sus gafas —Quienes realmente me preocupan no están en este lado de la galaxia ¿Y qué tal tú?—

—Los míos tampoco están por aquí— sonrío maligno Sizz Lorr —¿Y bien? ¿Qué me decías de este negocio?—

El cambio de tema complació al Piloto Comunicador —Vacantes. Todo es sobre las vacantes. Todo de ellas me interesa—

—Soy todo antenas— sonrió el más alto acomodándose sobre su lugar y cruzándose de brazos. En realidad esperaba escuchar algo bueno, o de lo contrario se iría dejando al otro con la palabra en la lengua. Le gustaba hacer eso.

—El sistema no va a cambiar. Todo seguirá igual que siempre, seguirás recibiendo tú carga de personal cada catorce jornadas. Misma hora, sin retrasos— explicó el misterioso Piloto Comunicador —Simplemente, que cada catorce jornadas, un nuevo grupo de vacantes tomara el lugar de las primeras— el más alto estrechó la mirada —Cada catorce jornadas, seguirás recibiendo cargas de personal y estos tomaran el lugar de los anteriores que serán recogidos sin problema alguno— continuó su acompañante, al saberse sin interrupción —Muy variado sin duda serán los grupos que recibirás, pero te garantizo que harán su trabajo. Nada cambiara en tú rutina, lo garantizo. Sólo necesito que dejes las vacantes abiertas. Todo el tiempo. Siempre— el de menor unidad colocó ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa —Y estaré más que en acuerdo de pagar una cuota de cinco millones de monies cada dos catorcenas—

Sizz Lorr lo miró fijamente —¿Y los Defectos?—

—¿Eh?—

—Hablas de vacantes, bien ¿Y los Defectos qué?—

—A nadie le gustan los Defectos— afirmó su acompañante, como si le hubieran preguntado cuantas pinzas tiene.

—Claro que a nadie le gustan ¿Tengo cara de que yo sí?—

—Entonces para q-—

—Son un buen ejemplo— lo cortó el más alto sonriendo —Más aun cuando están siendo destripados— la curva en sus labios se amplió aún más —Pon dos Defectos por entrega y tenemos un trato—

Ahora el Piloto se reclinó sobre su asiento con los brazos cruzados —Una petición fuera de lo ortodoxo— hizo una pausa —Un Defecto por entrega—

—Dos—

—Uno—

—Dos. Necesito uno para ejemplo por semana—

—Uno. No quiero cambiar mi número de vacantes, ese Defecto demás le quitará el lugar a alguien _útil_ y por ende más importante—

—El ejemplo es más importante si estas vacantes olvidan su lugar durante su estancia. Dos Defectos por entrega—

—Te dije que harían su trabajo Conciudadano, no tendrás problemas con ellos. Un Defecto por entrega—

—Vienen de La Purga, no son mucho mejor que un Head Drone. Dos Defectos—

—Actualmente sueles tener Defectos esporádicamente cada tres meses en promedio y yo voy a proporcionarte un Defecto fijo por entrega. Es más que justo, necesito el especio de esa vacante que quieres quitarme—

—No te estoy quitando nada, esa vacante es mía y eres tú quien quiere hacer uso de ella. Pues bien ¿Quieres mis vacantes? Dos Defectos por entrega—

—Est-—

—**¡MONC!—**

El Piloto Comunicador se alzó de golpe y miró algo detrás de su gran acompañante. Sizz Lorr se giró confundido también, sólo para perder el aliento ¡QUE LE METIERAN UN GUSANO CARNÍVORO DE WALTERMID EN LA BOTA! ¿ERA ESA INVASOR TENN?

—¡Monc! ¡No puedo creerlo!—

¡CON UNA MIERDA VORTIANA ENTRE LAS ANTENAS! ¡LO ERA! ¡INVASOR TENN EN VIVO! Y miró pasmado como la Irken tomó al Piloto del brazo para jalarlo fuera de su asiento —¡Esto es escandaloso! ¡Una infamia de tú parte!— miró a Sizz Lorr y sonrió cortésmente —Disculpe usted Conciudadano, tomare a su acompañante definitivamente fuera del establecimiento. Siga disfrutando de su velada— y se giró de nuevo al nombrado _Monc_ —¡Vamos a hablar seriamente de esto!—

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú te estabas quejando no hace poco de la falta de personal— se quejó el Monc, conforme seguía a una furiosa Tenn.

—¡No es a esto a lo que has llegado por mí! ¡Lo haces porque lo quieres a él de regreso!—

—Irrelevante—

—¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Él pidió que lo dejáramos en paz Monc, respet-!— y Sizz Lorr dejó de escuchar su conversación cuando estaban bajando las escaleras. Se asomó a la pista y no tardó en verlos. Tenn estaba furiosa y no dejaba de mover la boca y señalar acusadoramente a su acompañante. El Piloto simplemente se mostraba desinteresado en todo lo que ella decía.

Rápidamente Sizz Lorr se levantó de su lugar y apresuró el paso para no perderlos. Justamente los alcanzó cuando habían cruzado la entrada.

—¡MONC!— llamó en alto y de inmediato Tenn y el ya no tan misterioso Piloto se giraron sólo para ver a Sizz Lorr salir del local —Tenía mis dudas, pero si un Invasor está en tú negocio, entonces tenemos un trato— Tenn lejos de verse halagada se veía enferma. Monc se notaba esplendido.

—Así que aquí tienes— le sonrió el más alto poniéndose frente a ellos y extendiéndole un chip a Monc —El número de línea privada al restaurante y mi Código PAK— saludó militarmente a Tenn (ella le regresó el saludo confundida de lo que pasaba) y Sizz Lorr se retiró sin más a su restaurante.

No sin antes escuchar un lejano grito de —¿LE PROMETISTE UN _**QUÉ**_? ¡ERES UN BASTARDO HIJO DE VORT! ¡SABES LO QUE ÉL HACE A ESOS POBRES CONCIUDADANOS!—

Y con eso Sizz Lorr tuvo para sonreír más que nunca. Que Tenn supiera incluso lo que él le hacía a los Defectos le resultaba terriblemente halagador. Un Invasor, y no cualquier Invasor, sino nada menos que la Líder de Invasión de Primer Nivel, Invasor Tenn, sabía de él.

Era un buen momento para regodearse en gloria.

Pero no podía mezclar el placer con los negocios tan pronto. No fue por Tenn por quien aceptó el trato, sino por la reacción de ella y del recién conocido Monc. El segundo le había hablado de un negocio referido a la rotación de personal y tenía a un Invasor con él (y no cualquiera, sino a la mismísima Tenn… sin duda el Invasor Skoodge tenía que estar con ella en esto).

Así que ¿Qué hacia un Invasor (Invasores) haciendo negocios sobre rotación de personal proveniente de La Fila de Purga?

Sonaba a Complot.

Sonaba a algo de lo que él definitivamente, tenía que ser parte.

Y definitivamente tenía que sacar algo de eso.

Así que con esa última idea en el PAK, Sizz Lorr esperaría ansiosamente a la llegada de su nueva carga de vacantes. Oh, pero ciertamente tendría que hacer unas cuantas y pequeñas modificaciones en su restaurante antes de eso.

Así que regresó rápidamente a su local, cerrado y a oscuras por el fin de jornada, entró por la entrada trasera para no llamar la atención del personal que estaba en los Dormitorios charlando y fue directo a su oficina.

Trabajó sin descanso, pero instaló todas las cámaras de vigilancia que tenía de sobra. Él ya tenía un sistema de vigilancia interno, obviamente. Doscientas cinco cámaras cubrían todo los perímetros de su restaurante, dentro y fuera. Estaba sincronizado a ellas por medio de su PAK; nada de lo que pasara en su restaurante y área aledaña le era, nunca, desconocido. Lo veía y escuchaba todo.

Pero las nuevas cámaras de sobra que había instalado tenían una tarea completamente más definida. Sobre todo furtiva. Las anteriores estaban a la vista, estas no. Había removido cuidadosamente los paneles en alturas muy inferiores (incluso el más pequeño Conserje tendría que ponerse sobre sus cuatro extremidades y aun así pegar la cabeza al piso para notarlas).

No era el video lo que le interesaba, sino el audio. Quería escucharlo todo.

Si Tenn estaba con Monc, entonces Monc no era un tonto. Lo que aseguraba que las nuevas vacantes no serían tontas.

Lo que volvía todo aún más interesante.

Y no se equivocó en suponerlo.

El envió llegó puntual, tal como prometió Monc… doce Conserjes de Limpieza y un DEFECTO. Todo en orden. Nada fuera de lo convenido.

Pero Sizz Lorr no tenía que mirar mucho de esos _Conserjes_ como para notar su diferencia tan dramática con respecto a sus empleados actuales (quienes miraban a los recién llegados detrás de su gran jefe, con cara de no entender lo que estaban viendo).

Los nuevos Conserjes eran más altos, fácilmente tendrían las ciento treintaicinco unidades el de menos y ciento cincuenta el que más. Pero no era solo la altura lo que los hacía resaltar (el DEFECTO se veía minúsculo entre ellos y los miraba a todos tembloroso).

La unidad era algo a tomar en cuenta sin duda, pero no era lo que los definía. Oh, no. Lo que los hacía resaltar con tanta intensidad con respecto a los demás, eran sus cuerpos. Siete de los doce eran de expresión recia y de cuerpo curtido para el combate _Soldados_ fue lo primero que se dijo al verlos. Del resto, dos eran ligeros y de postura digna _Cientificos sin duda;_ los otros tres tenían un cuerpo que mediaba entre los dos primeros _Pilotos Comunicadores_ se sonrió.

—Bien, bien— sonrió el más alto de todos —Bienvenidos a Shloogorgh's, anteriormente conocido como Monstruo Sabor Shloogorgh's— y sin más preámbulos, tomó al obvio Defecto entre ellos del cuello (que manoteó al aire horrorizado) y lo alzó del piso —¡YO SOY SIZZ LORD! ¡SU JEFE Y EJECUTOR!— clamó sonriendo perverso y abrió una coladera de grasa detrás de él de un pisotón (sus empleados actuales se cubrieron el rostro con terror y los nuevos lo miraron confundido) —¡Trabajarán aquí hasta el último día de su vida, morirán aquí hasta el último día de su vida y volverán a vivir para morir aquí hasta el último día de su vida!— y dejó caer al pequeño Defecto dentro de la coladera. Sizz Lorr cerró la entra con fuerza. Por un momento no se escuchó nada.

Hasta que el chillido de las ratas rezumbo de golpe. Se escuchó un gemido del Irken debajo de ellos antes de que empezara a gritar. Los que estaban cerca de las coladeras de grasa, pudieron ver al pequeño corriendo en dirección contraria a dónde había caído… e inmediatamente vieron cinco cuerpos enormes y peludos siguiéndolo.

Poco después de eso, sonidos de chapoteo húmedo y de tela rasgándose se escucharon, mezclados entre gritos fuertes y después ahogados, como si quien los hiciera escupiera algún líquido espeso de su garganta.

Después sólo nada.

Silencio.

—Bien, bien— la voz de Sizz Lorr hizo que todos lo miraran de nuevo —¡Abrimos en treinta segundos y ya hay fila afuera! ¡Ustedes dos!— señaló a los Científicos —¡A las cajas con Twii, Gul y Ferk! ¡Y si falta un solo monei no tendrán que ser Terribles Más Altos para tener sólo dos pinzas en cada brazo!— se giró a los Piloto Comunicadores —¡Ustedes tres atenderán las mesas de los clientes con Trull, Wermin y Miami! ¡Una sola mesa sucia, una sola migaja de más y al final de jornada les cortare las antenas!— volteó al grupo de Soldados —¡Ustedes atrás conmigo en las freidoras con Splat, Blem, Traik, Turblerius, Klam, Weer, Shulu y Tchulu! ¡Veamos si el campo de batalla les enseñó algo de provecho debiluchos!— y sacó un control remoto del bolsillo de su mandil —¡A SUS PUESTOS AHORA!— gritó presionando un botón del control y la compuerta de la entrada abrió. La oleada de Aliens entró estruendosa con gritos de guerra, tumbando mesas y sillas o cualquier cosa que se opusiera a su marcha.

Los empleados con experiencia saltaron a sus puestos y los nuevos se quedaron en medio de todo sin saber qué hacer. Sizz Lorr ni se molestó en verlos, encendió las parrillas y freidoras mientras el resto de los Cocineros empezaban a dividirse en sus posiciones.

Splat, como bien sabía y conocía el más alto, fue a prisa con los nuevos y por lo que miró sobre su hombro, les instó urgente a no hacer nada y mirar por el momento. Eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Porque Splat no estaba haciendo eso en consideración a los nuevos. Splat lo estaba haciendo en consideración del grupo actual de empleados. Si uno, UNO sólo de los nuevos metía la bota y arruinaba algo, Sizz Lorr la iba a coger en contra de su plantilla de más tiempo… hasta exterminarla por completo y seguir, por ende, con los nuevos.

Ese era el sistema.

Y Splat, siendo el más veterano de todos, la conocía como sus seis pinzas. No en vano era el único Irken que Sizz Lorr había tenido y había sobrevivido más de dos años. Literalmente. Nadie solía sobrevivir Shloogorgh's más de ese tiempo. Splat era el único hasta el momento que no sólo había rebasado los dos años (trescientos doce años y contando) sino que además, había ayudado a que la rotativa de vacantes se mantuviera al mínimo.

Sizz Lorr podía incluso decir que si la plantilla de catorce empleados (de veintisiete) se había mantenido por casi tresientos años, era por Splat. Ese pequeño bribón se las ingeniaba por remediar cada problema que surgiera para evitar la furia del jefe sobre ellos.

¿Faltaban monies en la caja? Splat ponía de los suyos ¿Alguien se quemaba una pinza o no podía trabajar por haber perdido un ojo o antena? Splat doblaba turno y posiciones ¿Alguien dañaba algo? Splat lo reparaba y a saber de dónde rayos gama sacaba para las piezas; porque, por lo que Sizz Lorr había revisado en una ocasión en sus freidoras, parecían fabricadas a pinza. Algo digno a comentar, era que tampoco tomaba sus días libres… desde que regresó de su segundo día libre y ocho de sus entonces compañeros ya no estaban.

Tres meses con Splat, y Sizz Lorr se dio cuenta de que iba a durar.

Así que aprendió a tolerar a ese pequeño idiota.

Y vaya que era un idiota, pensando en proteger a los demás… esa era un granada de plasma que iba a estallarle en la cara tarde o temprano.

Pero aun con todo, esa era la rutina. Parte de ella. Por siempre de ella. Del primer grupo, catorce jornadas después llegó la otra. Cambiaron lugares (los primeros subieron al Voot de carga antes de que los segundos siquiera bajaran), uno de los Soldados del Voot le entregó una caja con los cinco millones de monies acordados, tiró al Defecto a las ratas, su plantilla fija no entendió lo que pasaba y empezó de nuevo la jornada.

La única novedad en todo, era que se había enterado de algo bueno. Realmente bueno. Hizo bien en poner las nuevas cámaras. El Primer grupo evitó las cámaras visibles y se reunía en los puntos ciegos del perímetro.

Dónde él pudo escuchar todo.

Algo que lo hizo regodearse ampliamente en su gloria… eso y asegurarse de que los del primer grupo se fueran no sin antes recordarles lo que pasa cuando hablas mal de tú jefe a sus espaldas o en su cara. Cinco de los Soldados se fueron sin un ojo, Uno de los Científicos quedó sin una pinza y de los Pilotos, bueno, tenían suerte de que hubiera buenas prótesis para piernas.

Y al parecer aprendieron muy bien sobre su experiencia en Shloogorgh's, porque Monc le llamó cinco minutos después de la llegada del segundo grupo. Negociaron diez millones de monies cada catorcena y un Defecto extra al mes a cambio de que él no descuartizara a nadie más, de los _útiles_, de ahí en adelante.

Bien, eso eran más monies y un Defecto extra para divertirse al mes… pero no hacía nada por la información que tenía y necesitaba corroborar. Ciertamente preguntarle a Monc no iba a funcionar. No quería que él se enterara de que sabía. Deseaba pillarlo por sorpresa; porque estaba seguro que ese pequeño cretino lo creía un Alto idiota. Bien, quería corregir eso y restregárselo en la cara en su momento.

¿Pero a quién recurrir? ¿Quién podría estar tan desesperado? ¿Quién tenía algo que perder al negarse a sus demandas?

Y lo supo.

Diez minutos después, tenía a Splat sentado frente a él en su oficina, con cara de no saber que rayos gama hacia ahí. Y con justa razón. Nadie iba ahí nunca a menos de que fueran convocados. Lo cual normalmente terminaba con una nueva vacante disponible.

—Muy bien Splat— empezó Sizz Lorr reclinándose en su gran silla y cruzándose de brazos —Tengo información que necesito corroborar y si me mientes, porque créeme, sabré si lo haces; hare que la plantilla actual entre al menú de rata asesina mutante ¿Captas?—

El pequeño Irken palideció en un tono enfermizo. Su jefe lo tomó como una afirmativa y continuó.

—La INS, Inter Net Small— los ojos de Splat se abrieron tan grande que parecieron salir de su rostro —Está compuesta por tres partidos— continuó el más alto como si nada pasara —Los Nachos, Los Donas y Los POOP Sodas; todos coinciden en varios estúpidos ideales realmente estúpidos que no me voy a molestar en recapitular— Splat se sujetó las mejillas como si su cabeza se fuera a caer —Pero es claro que Los Nachos dan prioridad a los Soldados y miembros Activos de todas las ramas al servicio de La Armada. Los Donas dan prioridad a los Científicos y cualquier miembro de los Laboratorios y demás Sistemas Informáticos o de Transmisiones— Sizz Lorr se rascó la barbilla desinteresado y Splat parecía hundirse sobre sí mismo cada vez más —Y esos POOP Soda son los únicos que se interesan por todos, incluyendo los Conserjes de Limpieza y HEAD Drone's. Algo muy listo— meditó como si estuviera sólo —Lo que más hay en el Imperio son Soldados, y seguido de ellos, Conserjes. Pero los Soldados tienen su propia área y ustedes no. Ustedes están por todos lados y pueden entrar en todos lados, incluso a los dormitorios de los Terribles Más Altos si tienen la altura adecuada— miró a Splat que estaba sujetando su cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela.

El más alto se reclinó en su lugar —Así que ¿Cómo hacen _Los Cambios_?—

Splat miró a su jefe como si no lo conociera —Las faltas ortográficas en los nombres es una excusa que no va a durar mucho. De hecho, debió terminarse casi desde que empezaron— Sizz Lorr sonrió maligno —Me imagino que ese es el trabajo de Tenn y Skoodge—

El pequeño Irken parecía morirse ahí mismo —¿Co-cómo, cómo-?—

—¿Lo sé?— Sizz Lorr se sonrió perverso —Hago negocios con ellos ahora Splat ¿O pensabas acaso que estos empelados que se fueron y los recién llegados eran sólo por accidente?— el pequeño no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba por su expresión —Pero negocios son negocios al final de jornada, Splat— la sonrisa del más alto se amplió —Y no me gusta no saber con quién hago negocios. Sólo un idiota hace eso y créeme, yo no lo soy— volvió a reclinarse sobre su lugar, muy cómodamente —Así que ¿Qué hacen Tenn y Skoodge en esto?—

El diminuto Splat se cubrió el rostro —N-no lo sé señor—

—No te creo, pero eso no me interesa mucho— se hizo una pausa —¿Quién es Monc? Porque obviamente ese no es su nombre. Así como es también obvio que Splat no es tú nombre ¿Mm? Resaltas demasiado aquí Splat, no eres como los otros ¿Quién es Monc?—

—No lo sé— lo miró el pequeño severo —No sé nada, por favor—

El más alto entendió que desde ahí el enano no iba a decir nada. Sus ojos destellaban un poder autoritario increíble. Ni desmembrándolo podría obtener algo de su boca.

Pero eso no lo iba a detener.

—¿Qué eras antes de estar aquí?—

—Piloto Comunicador— se limitó espetando con fuerza.

Sizz Lorr pasó de largo el grosero acento en su respuesta —Dame tú Palm—

—¿Mi Pa-?— Splat lo miro sin aliento —¡NO!—

El más alto miró la puerta de salida que estaba abierta **—¡MIAMI!—** gritó con fuerza y el minúsculo Irken que le acompañaba palideció —¡Oh, no, por favor, no señor!—

Su jefe ni lo miró —Tú hiciste esto, no yo **¡MIAMI!**—

—¡V-VOY SEÑOR SIZZ LORD!— se escuchó de alguien que corría hacia la oficina.

—¡S-se lo ruego señor!— chilló Splat sin aliento —¡N-no sé nada! ¡Nada de nadie ni nada!—

—No te creo **¡MIAMI!**—

Pasos se escucharon más fuerte y otro de los pequeños que trabajan ahí apareció en el umbral de la compuerta, pálido y tembloroso —¡A-aquí estoy S-señor! ¿Q-qué necesita S-señor?—

—Después del trabajo serás cena de rata y— no bien terminó y Miami salió gritando y corriendo en un horrible gemido agudo.

—¡Señor, por favor!— lo miró Splat suplicante —¡Él no hizo nada malo! ¡Se lo ruego, por favor! ¡No haga esto! ¡Doblare turno seguido, lo que sea necesario! ¡Por favor no haga esto!—

Su jefe le extendió la pinza sin prisa —Palm— demandó y el pequeño simplemente estrechó los ojos antes de acceder. Splat abrió su PAK sin prisa y una extremidad le entregó el artículo en cuestión a Sizz Lorr, quien lo revisó detenidamente.

_Es diferente_ notó incluso incrédulo.

Era un Palm diferente al estándar. Visiblemente modificado. Incluso se apreciaba sofisticado. Muy sofisticado.

Hizo una mueca y regresó el artículo, para sorpresa del dueño —Es todo por ahora. Ve a tú puesto y dile a ese tonto que hoy no será cena de rata después de todo—

El trabajador de menor unidad parecía ido.

—**¡DIJE LARGO!—** bramó su jefe lanzándole un folder grueso a la cara. Y eso hizo todo el truco. Splat se fue.

El jefe del local simplemente se quedó pensando. Ese Palm lo dejó pensando. No era cualquier modificación… parecía construido. Sofisticadamente construido. Sizz Lorr miró a una esquina llena de papeles. La caja de cámaras de sobra estaba debajo de ellos… y aún tenía dos.

_Tiempo de usarlas_ se sonrió maligno y esperó a que el restaurante entrara en su hora más difícil. Iba a tener que instalar esas cámaras lo más rápido posible, sin que Splat se diera cuenta.

Ya no confiaba en que fuera un idiota. Oh, no. Ese bribón parecía ser más listo de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Si esperaba al final de jornada como la última vez, gracias a su reveladora conversación de hace unos momentos, Splat sin duda iba a estar alerta a cada sonido fuera de lugar (los Dormitorios de los empleados estaban en la trastienda) y no iba a suponer, inocentemente, que su jefe estaba en una de sus tantas revisiones de equipo como era la rutina.

Así que esperó y esperó hasta la hora correcta. El momento idóneo: La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo. Cuando todos los trabajadores de las fabricas aledañas salían a sus cuatro horas de descanso. Todos al mismo tiempo. TODOS. AL. MISMO. TIEMPO.

Y obviamente, todos en Shloogorgh's estaban corriendo de un lado a otro a esa hora. Sizz Lorr gritaba a todos en sus lugares y los nuevos estaban en medio de todo como los primeros antes de ellos: mirando a su alrededor y memorizando todo lo que sus respectivos puestos ameritaban hacer. En realidad estorbaban más de lo normal a esa hora, pero nadie de la plantilla de trabajadores fijos se iba a quejar. Con o sin los nuevos, tenían trabajo que hacer y cientos de bocas Alien's y una que otra Conciudadana que alimentar.

Tener dos menús activos todo el tiempo era ya en sí demasiado problema. Casi todos los Alíen's (gracias a Irk por ellos) pedían los clásicos snacks Irkens; pero el otro grupo no. Sus sistemas digestivos no los toleraban, pero, por un precio mayor, podían accesar al Menú Hibrido. Lamentablemente para los empleados, este menú gozaba de ingredientes a veces vivos y letales.

Como: gusanos carnívoros y masas con base de ácido a-che-dos-oh (sin mencionar que los clientes podían agrandar sus paquetes a Jumbo por trece monies más).

Por lo tanto, La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo era el mejor momento de todos para instalar las cámaras. De hecho, Sizz Lorr no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener una excusa. Uno de los gusanos carnívoros se le había escapado a Twii y ahora estaba deslizándose por toda la trastienda intentando clavar sus afilados colmillos en la primera bota a la vista; haciendo que por ende, todos corrieran de un lado a otro y se clavaran al techo gracias a sus extremidades PAK.

—¡CON UNA-! ¡MALDITO GUSANO DE MIERDA VORTIANA!— gritó el gran jefe y de una pata lo azotó contra el muro. Lamentablemente el gusano no pareció afectado y se deslizó hacia su oficina —¡ME LLEVA LA-! ¡SPLAT!— gritó sin mirarlo y cogiendo su gran espátula —¡MÁS TE VALE QUE TODO SIGA EN ORDEN CUANDO REGRESE O TENDRÁS CINCO VACANTES!— y rápidamente corrió a buscar el gusano, gritando toda clase de majaderías… especialmente cuando le clavó los colmillos en ambos brazos varias veces.

Terminó por cogerlo de la cola y lo azotó repetidas veces contra el muro que daba al área de basureros. Eso pareció funcionar. La criatura dejó de moverse.

Y antes de regresar al frente, colocó la primera cámara detrás del enorme basurero rectangular a la altura de sus patas con ruedas. La segunda la pegó dentro de la rendija de calefacción que estaba debajo de una de las literas en los Dormitorios.

Esos lugares ya los tenía pensados así que no se tardó casi nada. Al regresar con el gusano sobre el hombro, todos seguían igual. Corriendo de un lado a otro y gritando toda clase de nombres de snacks. Normales e Híbridos por igual.

Regresó el gusano a su estanque y retomó el poder de las freidoras, no sin antes ponerse un par de vendajes en los brazos.

Y todo siguió normal.

Todos los fines de jornada, después de contar los monies y hacer los reportes de venta, Sizz Lorr revisaba todas las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia y de las cámaras escondidas.

De la vigilancia no hubo mucho como de costumbre, salvo un Vortiano haciendo un grafiti en el local de enfrente. Con respecto al audio de las cámaras escondidas, casi todo eran majadería y media en su contra o contra los clientes. Nada nuevo.

Así que dejó las grabaciones aun lado y empezó a escuchar directamente la cámara de los dormitorios.

Varios ya estaban ahí y se preguntaban si su jefe había pescado al gusano carnívoro a tiempo antes de que hubiera puesto huevos parasitarios.

Pronto se les unieron los demás y se escuchó la voz de Splat, explicándole a los nuevos como debían comportarse y que hacer en cada área. Hubo un intercambio de preguntas y respuestas, un par de majaderías en su contra yyyyy los nuevos empezaron a convivir con la plantilla actual.

Las típicas preguntas no se hicieron esperar ¿De dónde eran? ¿Qué hacían antes? ¿Si les pagaban bien? ¿Qué tan altos eran? ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Quién los envió a La Fila de Purga? Todas preguntas que la verdad ni valía la pena escuchar… hasta que empezaron a hablar de La INS y Los Partidos. Fue ahí donde pegó las antenas de verdad.

Muchos empezaron a reír y a decir algo de sus videos favoritos y algo de unos nickname muy raros (obviamente para proteger su verdadera identidad)

Esa si era información valiosa. Memorizo en su PAK todos los nick's que escuchó, podrían ser útiles más adelante y /¿Adónde vas Splat?/ esa súbita pregunta hizo que Sizz Lorr escuchara atentamente.

/A sacar la basura/ se limitó el Irken y se escuchó como abandonaba los Dormitorios.

—¿A dónde vas pequeño cretino?— murmuró el jefe del lugar y miró por sus cámaras de vigilancia como Splat tomaba las bolsas de basura y salía al exterior. Siguió su ruta en los monitores cuidadosamente y descubrió algo que le hizo sonreír enigmádo.

El Vortiano que había estado haciendo un grafiti enfrente, al ver a Splat, se dirigió a él, caminando cuidadosamente hacia Shloogorgh's pero sin aminorar la marcha. Splat se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no hizo nada más que seguir tirando la basura, sin dejar de mirar la compuerta del restaurante, como si temiera que alguien saliera de ahí.

Cuando el Vortiano llegó al basurero dónde estaba Splat, miró a su alrededor y desapareció… sólo para dejar al descubierto a un Comunicador de antenas rotas al frente y gafas de una sola lamina.

Sizz Lorr cambio inmediatamente al audio del bote de basura con prisa.

/…as por que venir tan rápido/

/Estaba en el lugar y me gusta hablar de frente con quienes lo ameritan. Admito mi sorpresa, no esperaba que conservaras el número aún/

/¿Tenn y Skodge…?/

/No. Ellos están en sus misiones por el momento/

/¿Ellos están de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo?/

/No es por ellos que me mandaste llamar/

/No, no es por ellos/ Splat en la pantalla tira la última bolsa al bote con mucha fuerza /Excediste el límite/ señala a Monc molesto /¿Sizz Lorr? ¿De verdad creías que esto iba a salir bien? Él es un Elite de Alta Unidad/

/Un Elite de Alta Unidad Exiliado por los Terribles Más Altos. Purpura para ser más exactos/

/Pero un Irken de Alta unidad al fin/ insiste Splat molesto /Y no puedo dejar de ver tus dobles intenciones en todo esto, Monc/

/Negocios son negocios. No siempre puedo cuidar la calidad de mis contactos por el bien mayor, Grapa/

/¡Basta!/ en los monitores, Splat se aprecia furioso, pero cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace en bajo /No puedo creer que sigas usando esa maldita excusa del "_bien mayor_" ¡Estás provocando a esos pobres Conserjes de Limpieza para unirse a tus Partidos con las promesas que estos intercambios prometen sin especificarles el precio que conllevan! ¡Y lo haces únicamente para llegar a mí! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Anula tú acuerdo con Sizz Lorr y déjame en paz!/

Monc en las pantallas se cruza de brazos /¿Dejarte en paz? Pides un privilegio del que ninguno de nosotros goza ¿Crees que llegué a este acuerdo sin pensarlo? ¿Crees que no medié todas las opciones? ¿Piensas en verdad que La Causa, nuestra Causa, sólo se basa en tí? Qué ego tan desagradable para un Invasor/

/¡No soy un Invasor y no quiero volver a serlo!/

/Entonces deja de pensar que tú opinión vale un monie para mí si no piensas dar algo a cambio. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Irkens que salvar, Irkens útiles que darían su Vida Activa por la Causa que nos dará el lugar que siempre hemos merecido. Si no vas a estar con nosotros, con la verdadera _Causa_; entonces deja de molestar/

/El problema no es la causa/ le espeta el trabajador de restaurante furioso /Es la forma en que lo haces y como estas dispuesto a sacrificar a todos menos a ti/ niega frustrado /Esos pobres Defectos. Ellos también son Irkens, son tus Conciudadanos ¿Dónde está tú causa para ellos? ¿Qué sentirías tú, si el lugar de ellos fuera el tuyo?/

/Hay sacrificios que hacer por el bien mayor. Sea Sizz Lorr o un Terrible Más Alto, no importa. Eran Defectos, su destino esta sellado desde mucho antes/ hace un gesto practico /Pero descuida, si tanto te importa, en mi nuevo orden veré que eso cambie/

/OH, OH POR IRK ¿TÚ?/ le mira _Grapa _completo y con asco /¿Tú como nuevo Líder? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¡Mira quién es el del ego ahora!/

/_YO_ hice todo esto posible/ le remarca Monc fríamente /Así que ahórrate tus juegos de palabras Invasor, no eres quien para hablar. Después de todo, uno de mis primeros _clientes_, fuiste tú/

Splat en la pantalla se aprecia peligroso /Me debías/

/Y saldada la cuenta esta/ respondió practico Monc, como si la conversación hubiera carecido de sentido /Nadie sabe de tú intercambio y nunca lo harán. Todo quedó perfecto/ niega molesto /Esperaba más de esta cita. Tenía incluso esperanza, pero veo que sigues renuente a ayudar. Bien. Continua con tus deberes Conserje de Limpieza Splat/ y patea en su dirección una lata vacía /Y no olvides recoger nada/

/¡Imbécil!/

Pero no hubo respuesta. Monc ni se giró a verlo y antes de salir a la avenida, ya tenía su holograma de Vortiano activado.

—Mm…Grapa— murmuró Sizz Lorr pensativo. Ese nombre… era de un Invasor, claro, pero ahora que lo pensaba… él nombre no iba con el cuerpo. No con el que recordaba.

Y si el jefe/dueño de Shloogorgh's tenía algo perfeccionado, era su memoria. Una sumamente aguda. Nada se le escapaba. Recordaba perfectamente todo rostro y nombre; cada detalle de edificios o naves. Simplemente no había error. Grapa fue el Irken que tomó el lugar del verdadero Skoodge, por orden de los Terribles Más Altos cuando se anunció la toma del planeta Bloorch. El primer planeta en caer bajo la pinza de Ruina Inevitable II para goce del Imperio y el más peligroso de todos entonces (que aun ahora sigue siendo por muchos el peor).

Grapa fue quien robó el éxito de Skoodge. Sí, nada nuevo, otro día en el Imperio… pero ese pequeño bastardo la gozó en grande por muchos años. Casi trecientos, si quitaba el tiempo que tenía como "Splat" en Shloogorgh's. Siempre asumió que _Splat_ tendría a lo mucho quince años para cuando fue asignado a su actual trabajo… pero si él era Grapa… entonces significaba que tenía más de seiscientos… ¿el maldito a parte tenía una Extensión?

Si era así… ¿Por qué seguir en Shloogorgh's? De hecho ¿Por qué renunciar a su fachada de ser el Gran-Skoodge-Conquistador-de-Bloorch en primer lugar?

Sizz Lorr tenía que admitir que _Splat_ había capturado su curiosidad. Lo miró un rato por las pantallas hasta que su Conserje regresó a los Dormitorios. Escuchó un poco más de las conversaciones hasta que ya no le vio sentido. Al parecer se había enterado de lo esencial desde el primer grupo. Solo tenía que entender cómo se _veía_ eso de la INS. Por lo que escuchaba de los Soldados y nuevos Comunicadores, se podían ver videos y escribir en foros sobre toda clase de temas.

Se escuchaba como otra página de servicio más, pero, si deseaba estar preparado en caso de que Monc o Los Partidos quisieran (sin sorpresa alguna) prescindir de él y sus servicios, entonces conocer la INS era algo vital.

Él no era la clase de Soldado idiota que se dejaba ir a la batalla sin su BLASTER cargado. Oh, no. Él era la clase de Soldado que iba con todo; y cuidado del que se topara en su camino.

Así que dejando su increíble y admirable determinación de lado, Sizz Lorr meditó cómo hacer que Splat (no tenía caso decirle Grapa) o algún otro trabajador le diera entrega de la última pieza que le faltaba en su gran rompecabezas de la INS.

Los nuevos no eran buena opción. De los empleados suponía a Miami ya que era el más nervioso y cobarde de todos. Sí, él podría funcionar. Splat no era una apuesta segura, después de todo ya se había reusado y ya sabiendo que fue (¿es?) Invasor, era mejor dejarlo en paz. Los Invasores eran la clase de Irkens que más respetan y cumplen sus promesas; no importaba si Monc no le agradara, iba a cumplir hasta el final con él.

Así que, sí. Iba a tocarle a Miami ser el afortunado… o habría una vacante nueva.

Con eso en mente, Sizz Lorr esperó el siguiente inicio de jornada para tomar a Miami desprevenido. Pero lo que él podría haber esperado de esa jornada fue todo menos que predecible. Desde el inicio.

Apenas salió de su dormitorio, que compartía lugar con el almacén de snacks en el tercer piso del local (para desanimar cualquier intento furtivo de sus empleados por conseguir algo de comida extra) y bajó al segundo piso (dónde estaba el pequeño comedor de empleados compartiendo lugar con los baños de regadera incluida, tres máquinas de lavandería y la bodega de almacenamiento para comida _viva_) dónde, lo primero que notó, fue a todos menos a Splat. Todos estaban ahí. Los nuevos, los de siempre… todos comiendo antes de abrir el restaurante dentro de dos horas.

Todos menos Splat.

Eso alertó sus sospechas y fue de inmediato a su oficina. Iba a revisar cada video hasta ver dónde rayos estaba ese pequeño bastardo hijo de—Buen inicio de jornada, señor— y Sizz Lorr se quedó ahí, justo en medio del umbral de la compuerta en un intento fallido por entrar.

Splat estaba ahí. Sentado frente a su gran escritorio, mirándose muy pequeño para todo ese lugar, dónde seguramente había tenido que saltar para subir a la silla. El jefe de Shloogorgh's estrechó la mirada con sospecha pura. Nadie entraba nunca a su oficina, salvo por que él los llamaba y el resultado de eso nunca termina bien para sus empleados. Todos de sobra sabían que si eras convocado a ese lugar, era para ser parte del menú de rata asesina mutante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le espetó el jefe entrando y cerrando la compuerta detrás de sí —Los demás están arriba—

—Efectivamente señor— asintió su trabajador y Sizz Lorr odio con ponzoña su maldita condescendencia —Pero no es sobre mis compañeros por lo que estoy aquí—

El más alto gruño antes de dejarse caer sobre su enorme asiento —Más vale que seas rá-— cortó sus palabras al ver como Splat mostraba su Palm en dirección del único superior presente. Se lo estaba ofreciendo. A él.

—Mierda Vortiana contigo Splat— estrecho la mirada el más alto suspicaz —¿Qué te traes ahora?—

—Usted solicitó ver mi Palm con anterioridad— el posible aun Invasor extrajo su pertenencia y se lo ofreció —Y no quiero una nueva vacante. Es todo señor—

Su jefe lo miró sin expresión. No se creía nada de eso. Hablaba demasiado con un tono condescendiente, que la verdad, no recordaba haberle escuchado nunca… y en realidad, no tenía por qué esforzarse para saber que el enano frente a él tramaba algo. Automáticamente la imagen de Monc se le vino al PAK.

¿Tendría que ver su encuentro anterior con su nueva disposición?

Aunque lo fuera, Sizz Lorr era Sizz Lorr; y empezó a ver cómo usar esto a su favor.

—Veamos lo que tienes— gruño aceptando el Palm.

Splat le instruyó abiertamente (como si eso no fuera sospechoso) sobre como ingresar a la INS. Era sólo cuestión de ingresar la dirección de la página en el buscador, como si se tratara de cualquier página de servicio… y un segundo después, el gran Irken apreciaba una página de fondo negro con el escudo Irken girando al centro bajo las siglas INS. Había un espacio abajo que exigía el código de acceso, el cual Splat ingreso y rápidamente, la página se abrió completamente.

Arriba en la esquina derecha, se apreciaba un texto de BIENVENIDO A LA INS SLAPY-DOO.

—¿Slapy-Doo? ¿Enserio?— el más alto miró a su acompañante con asco —¿De toda la mierda de nickname's se te ocurrió el que más sonaba a Vortiano?—

—Los dibujos animados Vortianos no son tan malos—

—Lo que digas Xenófilo—

—¿Q-QUE?— Splat se puso colorado — ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!—

—Sí, ajá— Sizz Lord siguió revisando la página de Red —Ya me imaginaba que ibas por ese lado—

—¡No soy Xenófilo!—

—Eso es lo que dicen todos cuando los atrapan—

—¡A mí no me gustan los Vortianos!—

—Oh, estoy seguro que tú menú no se limita a cuernos—

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Deje de herir mis sentimientos!—

—¡OUG! ¿PERO QUÉ-?— el más alto lo mira con asco —¡MIERDA CONTIGO SPLAT! ¡Largo de mi oficina si vas a usar esa maldita palabra!—

—¿Qué palabra?— lo mira desafiante el pequeño —_¿Sentimientos?—_

—**¡ESA!—** estalla su jefe dejando el Palm y señalando su oficina —¿Ves este lugar? ¡Este lugar es MI LUGAR! ¡EN MI LUGAR NO SE HABLA DE MIERDA! ¡EN MI LUGAR NO SE HABLA DE PALABRAS MIERDA! ¡MIERDA CONTIGO SPLAT!—

—¡Que insensatez!— reprocha el más pequeño, dolido y escandalizado —¡Ustedes, todos en el Imperio! ¡Nadie quiere hablar de ellos como si fueran algo horrendo! ¡Ninguno de ustedes quiere aceptar que si los valoramos con respeto podemos llegar a comprendernos y a respetarnos sin llegar a la violencia! ¡Los sentimientos no s-!—

—¡OKEY, DIJISTE LA PALABRA DE MIERDA CON _S_ DE NUEVO! ¡LARGO DE MI LUGAR! ¡NO QUIERO TÚ MALDITA PALABRA DE MIERDA AQUÍ!—

—¡Pero que vocabulario tan escandaloso!—

—¡A LA MIERDA TÚ VOCABULARIO!—

—¡Es usted tan cruel! ¡Hiriendo los sent-!— y _Grapa_, salió volando de una patada fuera de la oficina, con un rugiente —¡LÁRGATE CON TÚ PALABRA DE MIERDA A OTRO LADO!— detrás de él antes de que la compuerta se cerrara ferozmente.

—¡MIERDA!— estalló el dueño de Shloogorgh's dejándose caer sobre su lugar y cogiendo el Palm. Seguía furioso pero al menos podría revisar la página de La INS… maldito enano y su palabra de mierda.

Más centrado en su tarea, revisó las secciones (foros, videos y demás aplicaciones). Entre ellas la sección de Los Partidos; dónde llenabas una solicitud para ingresar a sus filas y, de ser aceptado, se te entregaba una dirección nueva para ingresar a la página oficial del Partido en cuestión.

Una vez miembro gozabas de los privilegios y compartías las responsabilidades.

Ningún Partido tenía miembros Pasivos, todos eran Activos. Nadie simplemente entraba a mirar y convivir si es que alguien llegó a tener ese concepto errado. Oh, no. Una vez adentro, eras parte Activa del nuevo Imperio en progreso.

_Así que esto es lo que están haciendo en realidad_ se sonrió Sizz Lorr, sintiendo que todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar perfectas. De hecho podía ver todo esto a una escala completamente fuera de proporción. Si esos enanos tenían éxito, que por la forma en que podía todo resultar así sería, todos los Irkens Elite de Alta Unidad se iban a ir por el drenaje de grasa.

Incluidos Rojo y Purpura.

Mierda.

Hasta él iba incluido en esta nueva _administración_.

_Nha, cómo si importara_ pensó con desgana… porque en realidad así era. A Sizz Lorr no le importaba quien rigiera el Imperio. La verdad, él no veía un cambio. No había diferencia.

Porqué ahí estaba la cuestión. Que no había diferencia. Él Era un Elite de Alta Unidad ¿Y dónde estaba? En un maldito restaurante de mierda, atendiendo Aliens de mierda YYYYY recibiendo un salario de MIERDA.

Ser Alto no le ayudó antes y no lo hacía ahora… por una razón: siempre había alguien más alto.

Siempre había alguien más grande.

Alguien con más poder que tú.

Alguien más importante que tú.

Alguien dispuesto a hacer de ti una víctima.

El sistema era así. Los Irkens eran así. Todo el Imperio era así.

Y Monc no dejaba de poner el buen ejemplo al mandarle esos Defectos para sacrificar. No le importaban. No eran Irkens. No eran nada. Eran una cifra entre cifras. Cifras que carecían de prioridad. Monc, como había bien dicho, quería Irkens útiles.

A sus ojos, si no eras útil, no eras nada.

Monc no era mejor que Purpura. Monc no era mejor que él. Monc era igual a todos.

Sizz Lorr lo había visto siempre. Desde antes. Todo el tiempo. Incluso su plantilla de Conserjes (hasta ahora medio estable) practicaban la clásica jerarquía de unidad. Todos tenía el mismo puesto, todos eran basura llegada de La Fila de Purga… y aun así, esos enanos que se adjudicaban como víctimas de su jefe, hacían incluso diferencias entre ellos.

Los más altos iban primero a las duchas y después de ellos los bajos. Los más altos se servían más masa azucarada y los bajos solo un tazón. Los más altos tenían tres refiles de POOP Soda y los bajos solo una.

Y los altos no compartían nada.

Si no fuera por Splat, quien era el de mayor unidad entre ellos con ciento diecinueve unidades, y que ejercía un orden (algo) equitativito entre todos sin mencionar que intercedía en todo para evitar las vacantes en todo momento (si no fuera especialmente por lo último) Miami, Trem y Tchulu hubieran sido los primeros en desaparecer. Literalmente.

Los más pequeños eran culpados siempre por los más grandes aunque no hubieran tenido nada que ver. Y sin importar que ahora todos ellos se llamaran amigos y fueran hasta eso unidos; a la primera muestra de peligro o necesidad… los pequeños serían inmediatamente sacrificados por sus propios compañeros sin pensarlo dos veces. Se traicionarían entre ellos hasta sólo quedar el más alto entre todos.

Y así eran las cosas en el Imperio.

Todo Irken era un ejemplo vivo de hipocresía. Todos llorarían de ser tratados de injusticia, todos señalarían su necesidad y carencia… pero sólo tenías que mirarlos de cerca para darte cuenta que eran igual o peor que esos _supuestos_ crueles jefes de alta unidad.

Si la INS ganaba, Sizz Lorr no tenía que ser un genio como Miyuki como para darse cuenta que después del regocijo inicial, todo sería como siempre. Toda la crueldad sería la misma. Los castigos serían los mismos.

Sólo cambiaba el representante de la administración.

La INS era sólo un grupo de pequeños cretinos esperando la oportunidad de ser grandes cretinos.

En realidad, lo que le daba curiosidad a Sizz Lorr era si le tocaría ver eso. El cambio. La procesión de un estado absoluto a uno completamente nuevo. Porque si iba a haber uno, mierda, quería estar ahí, justo en primera fila. Solo para ver a Purpura sentir el mismo dolor que él en todos esos años de agonía.

Lo que daría por ver sus ojos llenos del mismo dolor que él sufrió.

Lo que daría por ver ese momento.

Lo que daría por saborear la gloria.

Daría todo. Todo.

Sólo por estar ahí en ese momento. En ese justo y delicioso momento.

—Nhe, como si fuera a pasar en esta Era— gruñó y empezó a _navegar_ por el sitio. Entró a varios fórums, leyó varios temas de discusión y se topó con las clásicas quejas de: ¿Por qué no puedo ser tratado con igualdad? ¿Por qué mi jefe es un idiota cretino que roba el crédito de mi trabajo? ¿Por qué no me siento feliz y realizado? ¿Por qué él Irken con el que salía me dejó? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más alto? ¿Cuál es el significado de mi vida? ¿Cómo puedo aspirar a algo más? ¿Por qué nadie quiere salir conmigo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser feliz? ¿Por qué no puedo decidir entre los dos Irkens que me gustan? ¿Por qué hay tanta crueldad en el Imperio? ¿Cómo puedo cambiar de trabajo? ¿Cómo puedo ganar más monies sin tanto esfuerzo? ¿Por qué mis compañeros son todos unos cretinos? ¿Por qué me siento diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como el resto de la Ciudadanía?

Con una mierda… deberían especificar que entrar en esa página iba con daño interno al PAK ¿Es que de verdad todos en el Imperio estaban Defectos? ¡A nadie le importaba si andaban o venían! ¡Sólo haz tú maldito trabajo y deja de quejarte! ¡MIERDA! ¿Te sentías no comprendido? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¿Te sientes sólo? ¡ABRÁZATE A LA MIERDA! ¿Nadie quiere salir contigo? ¡SAL CON LA MIERDA! ¿Te sientes morir? ¡INTENTA MORIR CON MIERDA!

MIERDA PARA TI.

MIERDA PARA TODOS.

FIN.

Mejor y satisfecho por su concepto de vida (uno que pensaba, deberían todos aplicar activamente todo el tiempo), Sizz Lorr siguió revisando el lugar. Había una sección de donativos voluntarios abierta a todos, las letras en naranja rezaban "UN MONIE HACE LA DIFERENCIA" y abajo en una barra, ingresabas tú Código PAK y abajo venían tres cantidades de: 1 MONIE, 1 MILLON DE MONIES y 10 MILLONES DE MONIES. Lo de un solo monie tenía que ser para los Conserjes, que no ganaban ni los cincuenta al mes. Dejó eso a un lado y siguió revisando; no hubo muchas cosas nuevas en los foros de discusión, así que entró a los videos. Una barra de buscador encontraba casi todo lo que necesitabas con una palabra, fueran nombres, comida, canciones o demás. Una sola palabra podía bastar para abrirte trescientas mil páginas relacionadas a tú clave de búsqueda; pero necesitabas ser exacto si buscabas algo en cuestión.

Y con eso ya dominado, seguir buscando fue menos tedioso. Así que, después de confirmar por medio de varios videos que Purpura seguía siendo el mismo cretino imbécil que sólo sabía comer y fuera de eso aún no olvidaba como respirar, tecleó la segunda cosa más importante en todo el Imperio aparte de su odio corrosivo en contra del actual Líder… Sizz Lorr.

Porque, obviamente, ÉL tenía que estar en los parámetros de búsqueda. Le hacia la vida imposible a todos en el restaurante, y si todos en el Imperio podían subir videos sin discriminación alguna por su baja unidad OBVIO que sus empleados enanos estaban incluidos. Sólo quería ver los videos para saber de quién podrían ser y así descuartizarlos.

Pero… no encontró nada.

¡Mierda! ¡Con "Sizz Lorr" no aparecía nada! ¡Intentó con "Irken Elite Gordo" y nada de él; sólo aparecían cinco quintillones de videos de Irken's gordos, entre ellos Skoodge, pero nada de él, Sizz Lorr! ¡Intentó con "Gordo" y nada de NADA sobre él! ¡Sólo Irkens y Aliens gordos!

¡O una de dos! ¡O Splat le hizo algo a la configuración de búsqueda o nadie lo tomaba en cuenta! ¡Y DUDABA QUE SUS MALDITOS ENANOS LLORONES NO SUBIERAN VIDEOS! ¡SEGURO QUE SPLAT HIZO ALGO! Malditos Invasores y su mierda de ser un modelo Ciudadano.

Seguro le hizo algo a la configuración de búsqueda para que él no terminara creando otra vacante.

Bastardo enano de mierda.

Bueno, fuera de resoplar molesto y planear un propio castigo para el pequeño idiota, no le vio mucho sentido a seguir enojado. Quedaba una hora antes de abrir el restaurante y aun necesitaba investigar más sobre Monc. Así que le dio prioridad a eso.

Ingresó la palabra en cuestión en el buscador y encontró no sólo videos sino artículos relacionados. Al parecer _Monc_ había estado usando ese nombre por mucho tiempo. El registro sobre una conversación de él y de cómo había salvado a varios de ser triturados daba fecha de hace trecientos sesentaisiete años. El tipo tenía su buen record. Según la fecha de la página, llevaba en línea desde hace trecientos sesentainueve años y dudaba, por lo que vio/escuchó de su encuentro con Splat, que Monc _trabajara _para ellos. En realidad podía estar seguro que era en realidad, sino el fundador, bien incluso el líder del todo el movimiento de la INS.

Puede que incluso los Partidos trabajen para él y no a la inversa como supuso en un principio.

Sizz Lorr aceptó que, ahora, sabía mucho más y varias de sus dudas estaban claras, dándole un panorama sumamente amplio de lo que pasaba. Ya no era un idiota haciendo negocios a ciegas. Sabía quién lo contrató y quienes eran estos _clientes_ de paso que se quedaban en su restaurante.

Eran miembros de los Partidos y de la clase que de verdad importaba. Tenían que serlo para que Monc se tomara tantas molestias con ellos. Él mismo lo había dicho: Útiles. Sólo le importaban los Irkens útiles.

Se reclinó en su sillón pensando en eso. Había algo ahora que le daba curiosidad ¿Sería el único haciendo intercambios de ese nivel? Obviamente NO era el único participando en los intercambios, estaba seguro ¿Pero, sería el único tratando con Monc directamente? Foodcortia estaba lleno de restaurantes, la mayoría eran de Aliens y no muchos como el suyo por Irkens. Con justa razón, no estabas atorado en un puesto de mierda como ese sino fuera por un castigo. Todos los Irkens dueños de restaurantes (como él) estaban ahí por castigo. No había otra forma ¿Por qué, quien en su sano juicio de PAK, dejaría de servir a la gloria del Imperio? No, enserio ¿Renunciar a ser ALGUIEN por atender Aliens? Diría que sólo un Defecto, pero hasta ellos estaban lo bastante cuerdos como para no hacerlo.

_Grapa_ recordó entonces y miró el Palm sobre su escritorio. Splat es (¿fue?) Invasor. Uno de los mejores de la Primera Generación de Ruina Inevitable II junto a Tenn y Skoodge. Eran los tres únicos sobrevivientes de la primera oleada… bueno, ellos y el Defecto de ZIM. A quien no iba a contar como Invasor, simplemente **POR QUE NO ERA UN INVASOR**.

Y dejando lo obvio de lado, para retomar la cuestión de _Grapa_, era obvio (por lo que escuchó de su plática anterior) qué Monc esperaba contar con sus servicios. Algo realmente sobresaliente, ya que contaba con la participación de Tenn y Skoodge (eso era seguro) ¿Entonces por qué desear a otro Invasor más? ¿Acaso había algo que sólo él podía hacer?

_Los Invasores trabajan mejor entre ellos_ supuso y quizás no estuviera muy lejos de lo cierto. _Grapa_ obviamente no estaba acorde con el procedimiento de Monc y Tenn se miraba bastante incomoda con su propia participación. Era normal suponer que el fundador de la INS temiera una, bueno quizás no traición, pero si una separación total y definitiva por parte de los Invasores… algo que podría terminar muy mal para el procedimiento de la INS. Se estaría hablando de que podrían estancarla por completo; las escusas en las faltas ortográficas de los nombres, aunque fuera lógica, no sería tolerada por mucho sin un buen respaldo o un buen nulificador de prioridad. Quizás Monc deseaba a _Grapa_ de su lado para quitar cualquier duda por parte de los otros dos y acentuar su fidelidad a la causa sin excusa alguna en futuro. Tres era mejor que dos en realidad y mierda, Monc tenía a los dos mejores de su lado. Si _Grapa_ estaba de verdad a la par de ambos, más mierda, la INS tenía el juego ganado.

Sizz Lorr se puso de pie y guardo el Palm en su PAK. Era hora de abrir el restaurante, sólo quedaban cinco minutos y quería ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Salió de su oficina sólo para ver a Splat corriendo en su dirección —Oh, señor, bien— sonrió —Estaba a punto de avisarle que ya está todo listo para abrir—

—Bien— gruño el dueño de Shloogorgh's y notó como su empleado extendía ambas pinzas, como esperando recibir algo —¿Qué mierda quieres?—

—¿Mi Palm?—

—Querrás decir MI Palm—

Splat perdió el color —¡SEÑOR!— y el enorme Irken lo hizo a un lado groseramente con el pie —¡Fuera de mi camino enano! ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!— gritó.

—¡No es justo!—

—¡A la mierda tú justicia! ¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES!—

—¡SEÑOR POR FAVOR!—

—¡Suelta mi pierna!— y de una pata de lo mando a volar antes de presionar el interruptor de su control remoto para que Shloogorgh's abriera sus compuertas automáticas. Los gritos de los Aliens hicieron que todos saltaran sobre sus lugares para dar inicio a una jornada más. El jefe de todos tomó su lugar usual y el sonido de las cajas empezó a escucharse mientras las freidoras burbujeaban.

Splat tomó presuroso su puesto, aunque cojeaba un poco. Sizz Lorr ni lo miró y después de quince minutos se olvidó de él y de todos, había llegado una orden multi-familiar de ochocientos trece burros fritos de amibas venenosas con papas fritas extra y POOP Sodas Jumbo.

Y eso sólo fue el inicio de jornada, el día no hizo más que complicarse con órdenes más grandes y más peligrosas en sus ingredientes.

Cuando todo al fin terminó, todos estaban nada más que felices y regocijados. Todos salvo Splat, que no dejaba de joderlo con el Palm ¡Mierda de Vortiano con ese idiota! No dejó de fastidiarlo apenas cerraron las compuertas. Sizz Lorr se hartó y de una patada lo mandó a volar. Pero apenas comenzó la siguiente jornada no dejó de seguir fregando con lo mismo. Ahora si le colmó la paciencia y lo arrojó al drenaje de grasa cuando todos estaban muy ocupados en La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo y Splat estaba todo desprevenido; y aunque lo hizo, el maldito mostró que si era un verdadero Invasor. Mató a las ratas mutantes mucho antes de que estas lo vieran.

Y no conforme con eso, salió tranquilamente del drenaje, le dio un gesto muy digno y regresó a su trabajo. Al final de jornada siguió otra vez con lo mismo y lo mandó a la mierda. Le ordenó dormir en el drenaje de ese momento en adelante (tenía la esperanza de que nuevas ratas volvieran y se lo comieran) pero el bastardo no sólo sobrevivió un mes completo abajo ¡SINO INCLUSO SE CONSTRUYO SU PROPIA HABITACIÓN! ¡AHÍ ABAJO! ¿CÓMO RAYOS HIZO ESO? ¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SACÓ EL MATERIAL? ¿CÓMO HIZO PARA CORTAR EL METAL IRKEN QUE ES IMPOSIBLE DE SIQUIERA ABOLLAR? ¡MIERDA CON ESAS RATAS ESTÚPIDAS!

Al final considero más peligroso no tenerlo a la vista y lo regresó a los dormitorios.

Y no sólo eso, muy para su rabia, Sizz Lorr llegó a un acuerdo silencioso con su maldito empleado. El gran Irken no iba a ceder SU Palm, pero le permitía a Splat monitorear todo lo que hacía al final de jornada. Él muy bastardo le había prohibido participar en algún Partido, prohibido participar en los Foros y prohibido dejar cualquier clase de mensaje. Básicamente le prohibió hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar.

Pero Sizz Lorr encontró una buena forma de fastidiarlo.

—¿DONÓ SETENTA MILLONES DE MI CUENTA A LA INS?—

—Tenía curiosidad por saber cuánto tenías ahorrado—

—¿D-DE DÓNDE SACÓ MI CÓDIGO PAK?—

—De tus papales de registro—

—¡UN MOMENTO! ¡A-AQUÍ DICE QUE ESTA ES MI QUINCEAVA DONACIÓN!—

—Tienes mucho monies, que vergüenza para un Invasor—

—¿QUIÉN LE DIJO QUE YO S-? Un momento ¿Cuánto dinero a donado?—

—Cómo un trillón y algo—

—¡SEÑOR!—

Fuera de eso, la novedad era que ahora tenía veinticinco Defectos vivos y trabajando con los demás. Las malditas ratas no se habían aparecido en meses desde que Splat estuvo abajo. Y aunque los mandaba a dormir al drenaje, el restaurante estaba desbordando de personal; tanto que ni el jefe cabía en la cocina y se quedaba en su oficina mirándolos a todos por las cámaras.

Splat había mandado a la mierda su planeación de vacantes y ahora se veía dando de dos a tres descansos por semana ya que eran demasiadas cabezas como para vigilarlas al mismo tiempo.

Pero como todo en la vida, nada dura. Ni lo bueno, ni lo malo… aunque lo último solía extenderse por un tiempo casi infinito.

Y eso no estuvo tan claro para todos hasta que un día, tres horas después del cierre, un rugir de gritos llenó el restaurante y lo hizo estremecer desde los cimientos. Sizz Lorr no tuvo que ser Miyuki para saber lo que estaba pasado. Ni se molestó en bajar con prisa alguna. No era necesario. Él ya sabía de qué eran esos gritos; y aun que si bien hacia mucho que no se escuchaban, eran inconfundibles. Eran un recuerdo más de lo que todos querían olvidar pero que llegaba tarde o temprano.

Muerte.

Lo que escuchaban eran gritos de muerte.

Fuertes e intensos… pero no era la única cosa que se escuchaba. Quizás lo peor de los gritos fueran los chillidos agudos de las ratas que se mezclaban entre chapoteos húmedos y tela desgarrándose. Sonidos de patas excitadas corriendo de un lugar a otro con nada más que gula babeando de sus picos.

Estaban sin duda en un gran frenesí.

Para cuando Sizz Lorr llegó a las cocinas, todos sus empleados estaban sobre las coladeras, mirando sin aliento lo que pasaba abajo. Nadie decía nada, no parecían tener el aliento para hacerlo. Tanto era su estupor que ni siquiera habían notado la gran presencia de su jefe tras ellos.

Sizz Lorr notó que estaban todos, menos los que eran Soldados de la INS. Ellos habían visto cosas peores, no necesitaban un espectáculo sin causa u objetivo, asumió el más grande. Entonces notó algo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Una de las coladeras estaba abierta.

Rápidamente se acercó a cerrarla pero apenas iba a hacerlo se detuvo. Un destello de láser cruzó en el vacío seguido de varios más. Súbitamente se escucharon gritos de rabia entre chillidos agudos de terror que se alejaban rápidamente.

Súbitamente… llegó el silencio… hasta que pisadas suaves se escucharon cada vez más cerca.

Sizz Lorr perdió el interés y se dio la espalda para dejar que sus empleados recibieran a Splat, quien no tardaría en subir ¿Quién más, si no ese idiota, se adentraría en una matanza para ayudar a un Defecto necesitado? Gruño una majadería y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto. Quería seguir revisando videos de Monc.

Pasó de largo los dormitorios, donde miró a los únicos seis soldados jugando cartas y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Cómo si nadie hubiera muerto.

Le cayeron muy bien sólo por eso.

Se estiró un poco y dobló hacia las esc**—¡TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!—**

El eco del grito fue estruendoso y se robó todo sonido ajeno. Por un breve instante sólo reinó el silencio… hasta que Sizz Lorr se giró con calma, sólo para quedar frente a Splat. Estaba húmedo de tanta sangre que le goteaba por el uniforme.

Y por la mirada de rabia que le dirigía, lo culpaba a él de todo eso. Parecía estar dispuesto a todo. Hasta la última consecuencia.

Pero Splat no era él único ahí. Todo el resto del personal estaba detrás de él, mirándose aterrados por las represarías que ese incidente pudiera causar. Unos incluso estaban llenos de sangre, quizás en un vano intento de detener al (¿Ex?) Invasor. Los de la INS, el Piloto y los tres Científicos estaban hasta el fondo, mirando sin más. Un Soldado incluso estaba en el umbral de los Dormitorios, mirando entretenido el resultado de tal encuentro.

Para ellos, los _útiles, _ los _favoritos _de Monc, eso no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos… pero igual se iban a quedar a mirar.

—¿Enserio?— respondió al fin el más grande, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo como si nada pasara. Algo que aumentó la rabia en Splat.

—**¡SÍ! ¡TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!—**

—Oooh ¿Y asumo que me piensas culpable del destino de esos Defectos?—

—**¡USTED LES ORDENÓ DORMIR AHÍ ABAJO! ¡SABÍA QUE LAS RATAS VOLVERÍAN TARDE O TEMPRANO Y NO HIZO NADA! ¡USTED LOS QUERÍA MUERTOS!—**

El dueño de Shloogorgh's amplió la curva en sus labios —No, Splat, aquí quien nunca hizo nada, fuiste tú— el de menor unidad se mira indignado, pero Sizz Lorr habla antes —Actúas como si te hubieras preocupado mucho por ellos pero no es así ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque fuiste TÚ quien no amplió el cuarto que TÚ mismo fabricaste para que ellos pudieran vivir mejor y más seguros ahí abajo. TÚ también sabias que las ratas podían volver. TÚ pudiste prevenir esto y no lo hiciste. TÚ no los tenías como una prioridad. TÚ no te preocupabas por ellos. TÚ los considerabas tanto como la basura del retrete—

—¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO NO PENSABA ASÍ DE ELLOS!—

—¿Entonces que tenían estos Defectos de diferente a los anteriores, Splat?—

—¿E-eh?— gimió el más pequeño.

—Ellos también eran Defectos necesitados, Splat, y nunca te vi intentar detenerme o intentar detener a las ratas antes de que se los comieran vivos, y ambos sabemos que PUDISTE hacerlo ¿Por qué a ellos no los ayudaste?— Sizz Lorr se aprecia divertidamente curioso —¿Qué, acaso no importaban? ¿Sólo por qué nunca supiste ni como se llamaban? ¿O es acaso que no te interesaban entonces?—

Splat no dice nada, sólo mira a su jefe sin aliento y aturdido por la verdad venenosa de sus palabras. Guarda silencio y baja la mirada aun sin saber que decir o que pensar de sí mismo.

El más alto se ríe abiertamente, y ante el estupor de todos, se inclina sobre una pierna para estar lo más a la altura de su Cajero más antiguo, sólo para cogerlo de los hombros y girarlo hacia los demás que estaban detrás de Splat, y se miraban tan confundidos por lo que pasaba como él.

—Oh, pero no seas tan duro contigo enano— se ríe el más alto detrás del pequeño sin soltarlo —Sólo mira a tus compañeros y piensa bien ¿Cuántas ratas eran? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Doce? Nada que tú y el resto no hubieran podido detener, quizás incluso hubieran salvado a casi todos esos Defectos— rió malsano —¿Pero quién más aparte de ti estaba abajo, Splat? ¿Quién más te ayudó a intentar protegerlos? ¿Quién de ellos…?— señaló al grupo de empleados que desviaron la mirada —¿Quién siquiera te ofreció una pinza para bajar o al menos para subir? ¿Alguno? ¿Nadie? Sí, eso pensé— Sizz Lorr soltó a Splat y se irguió en toda su unidad —Sólo míralos. Ni siquiera están preocupados por ti y eso que no has hecho nada más que protegerlos y cuidarlos. Oh, no. No piensan en ti. Están únicamente preocupados por lo que YO puedo hacerles y te darán la espalda apenas puedan— gira sobre sus talones y se retira con calma —Digan lo que quieran enanos, pero ustedes no son mejores que yo—

Sizz Lorr subió sin prisa alguna los escalones acompañado por nada más que silencio… y a la jornada siguiente no cambio mucho. Todos seguían trabajando como siempre, pero con un tono casi mudo entre ellos. No se hablaban para nada más que para pedir, recoger o avisar de una orden.

Era extraño y casi sombrío, pero las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran de Irkens de la INS. Las risas de los Soldados se escuchaban jocosas y suaves, mientras los Científicos y el Piloto intercambiaban charlas amenas.

Y Sizz Lorr no pudo importarle menos. No le interesaba nada que no fuera seguir con la rutina de su restaurante y mantener el negocio a tiempo. Aun así, el silencio entre todos no duró mucho, después de tres jornadas empezaron a comportarse como siempre. Incluso Splat retomó el hábito de revisar el Palm después de cada jornada… sólo para encontrar que su jefe había donado otro trillón de monies.

El tiempo en Shloogorgh's pasaba muy rápido y a la vez miserablemente lento. Así era para todos los desafortunados que trabajan en la línea de comida rápida. Sizz Lorr se contaba entre esos pobres bastardos de mierda, pero al menos, parte de su horrible rutina se había vuelto más tolerable que antes. Todo gracias a Monc y el Defecto fijo por catorcena y el extra al mes.

Él seguía arrojándolos a las ratas y nadie decía ya nada. De hecho, ya nadie se amontonaba a la entrada, para ver a los nuevos llegar con el Defecto (o Defectos) que gracias a la habitación que Splat hizo, solían vivir al menos de dos a tres jornadas antes de ser devorados por las ratas cuando salían a limpiar el drenaje.

Pero ya nadie decía nada sobre ellos.

Simplemente se mantenían ajenos.

Con el paso de las Jornadas, Sizz Lorr siguió aprendiendo más sobre _sus negocios_ con Monc. Su buena memoria le permitió notar que varios rostros se repetían varias veces en las entregas aunque con nombres diferentes. En ocasiones, los nuevos no llegaban con el uniforme de civil otorgado en La Fila de Purga (blusón rosa y pantalones negros) sino que llegaban vestidos como Soldados, Pilotos, Científicos, Comunicadores y de las demás ramas Activas… era como si hubieran tenido que salir corriendo lo antes posible sin dar tiempo a _cambiar_ su aspecto por uno menos sospechoso.

En otros casos, no seguidos pero si comunes, los nuevos se iban y algunos de ellos regresaban de dos a tres jornadas después y se iban tan rápido como llegaban, dejados y recogidos por un Voot de carga conducido por dos Soldados que siempre eran los mismos; quienes dejaban un pago extra de un millón de monies. Monc siempre se comunicaba con él directamente para avisarle de esto.

La primera vez que lo hizo ni se la creyó que lo estuviera contactando directamente de nuevo; es decir, no le había hablado para nada desde que el primer grupo que recibió regresó con varias mutilaciones (y de eso hacía más de siete meses y medio). Eso le dio a entender que estos Irken eran más especiales que los normales. Tenían que serlo para que Monc se tomara tantas molestias.

Con el tiempo siguiente, los rostros dejaron de ser sólo rostros y empezó a tomar prioridad en sus nombres, los viejos y nuevos que les daban. Quería tener un mejor control sobre ellos ¿Quién sabía? Podrían serle útil en su momento.

Y la verdad, era muy divertido ver sus caras de horror cuando los llamaba por sus viejos nombres y estos ponían cara de haber sido pillados en un crimen serio. Hasta los dos Soldados que hacían las entregas _especiales de Monc_ se pusieron horriblemente a la defensiva cuando los llamó por sus nombres. Era como si lo consideraran una gran amenaza… y eso lo ponía muy contento.

Porque les recordaba quien estaba al mando cuando iban a Shloogorgh's. Sizz Lorr. Sizz LORD. Amo y señor de Shloogorgh's. Su jefe y ejecutor.

Y así eran las cosas. Así era la rutina. Siempre la misma. Por siempre de ella.

Hasta que llegó la jornada que trajo algo que lo cambio todo.

Monc se comunicó con él un día (¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que llamó? Oh sí, la semana pasada) sólo para informarle que las próximas doce entregas que recibiría, llevarían dos Irken extras. Ninguno sería miembro, por supuesto, de la INS; sino para que los contara en su plantilla ¿permanente? de empleados para prepararlos para LA GRAN COMIDONA que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres años.

Sizz Lorr asintió y se dio por enterado. Después de todo, ya habían hablado de esto desde el año pasado. Entre más cerca estuviera el _gran_ evento de ese lado de la galaxia, más frecuentes y rápidos serían las rotaciones de personal; después de todo el poder gravitativo de LA GRAN COMIDONA era incomparable. Estarían estancados por veinte años sin posibilidad de salir y Monc deseaba sacar tanto provecho de Shloogorgh's como le fuera posible antes de que sus negocios se vieran truncados.

Lo único que le molestaba a Sizz Lorr era que a estos nuevos miembros no iba a poder matarlos hasta que terminara LA GRAN COMIDONA. Fuera de eso, nada era más que rutina.

El siguiente inició de jornada trajo nada más que problemas. Inesperadamente la entrega de personal que se realizaba cada catorcena no llegó a tiempo. Algo insólito desde que Monc se encargaba de ellas, pero nada raro. Desgraciadamente llegaron justo a La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo.

Sizz Lorr estaba furioso ¡Tenían trecientas dos entregas de burritos de gusanos ácidos y a esos idiotas se les ocurre tocar justo cuando había que sacar a las amibas del estanque! ¡Las malditas larvas normalmente quietas se sobresaltaron y se regaron por todo el lugar sólo para esconderse debajo de las freidoras!

El dueño de Shloogorgh's abrió la puerta lleno de rabia —¡Están retrasados!— bramó —¡Déjenlos atrás y rápido!— el Soldado asintió y dejaron a los Irken bajo su cargo en la bodega de atrás. Rápidamente Sizz Lorr les dio alcance, después de ordenarle a Splat que recogiera todas las amibas de ácido, firmó los papeles de la entrega como de costumbre, recibió su dinero que dejó a un lado del umbral y miró a los nuevos.

Sip.

Estaban todos completos.

Doce miembros de la INS (caras nuevas por lo que notaba), Dos nuevos empleados (un gordo, un delgaducho) y Un Defecto (el más evidente de todos los que había tenido nunca ¡Era horrendo con esa cabeza desproporcionalmente enorme! Y esas antenas dobladas que sólo empeoraban la vista).

Pero igual se sentía con ánimo de jugar con el Defecto y su esperanza de no ser reconocido como tal —¡YO SOY SIZZ LORD!— rugió alzando su espátula —¡Trabajarán aquí hasta el último día de su vida, morirán aquí hasta el último día de su vida y volverán a vivir para morir aquí hasta el último día de su vida!— fulminó a todos con desprecio —¡Ahora! ¿Quién de ustedes es el _DE__. FEC. TOOOOOO?_— rugió de nuevo con su espátula en alto.

Como esperaba, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Todos (incluidos los de la INS) señalaron al Defecto.

—_¡DEFECTOOOO!_— gritó Sizz Lord señalándolo con la espátula —¡Limpiarás las alcantarillas _DEFECTOOO_!— y sin más lo tomo del cuello.

—¡E-espere! ¿Qu-que va a hacerme?— gimió el Defecto nervioso.

—¡Tú cuarto esta abajo _DEFECTO_! ¡Quiero esas coladeras limpias _DEFECTO_! ¡Tendrás un día libre a la semana si vives para contarlo _DEFECTO_! ¡No juegues con las ratas asesinas _DEFECTO_!—

—¿RATAS QUÉ?—

Sizz Lord abrió la alcantarilla más lejana a la habitación y lo dejó caer sin tacto. El Defecto cayó sobre una de las muchas acumulaciones de grasa, gritó y suplicó por salir. Sizz Lorr le arrojó un cepillo y cubeta directo a esa enrome cabeza deforme.

—¡Suerte _DEFECTO_!— rió el más alto y cerró la coladera herméticamente —¡Ahora ustedes buenos para nada vayan a trabajar!—

—¡Si señor!— respondieron los demás rápidamente y corrieron a la cocina (o mejor dicho, lejos de su jefe). El dueño de Shloogorgh's se acomodó el mandil y regresó a esas órdenes pendiente. Vio a Splat hablando con los nuevos y dándoles indicaciones; así que el más grande fue a su lugar usual en las freidoras.

Después de casi tres horas, fue a revisar las filas. Bien. Ya casi estaban al final de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo y todo estaba en orden. Eso le gustaba, todo en orden, todo limpio, todo perfecto. No había una mejor forma de mantener las cosas en un restaurante, y bueno, le gustaba jactarse de que el suyo era el mejor. Sería un trabajo de mierda, pero era SU trabajo de mierda, y bueno, él siempre había sido el mejor en todo… antes de que ese cretino imbécil de Purpura le arruinara la vida.

Se estaba poniendo de mal humor, pero al escuchar los gritos de terror del Defecto bajo la coladera de sus pies, se sintió mejor. Mucho mejor.

Al final de la jornada despidió a todos a los Dormitorios, menos a su Cajero más antiguo y los dos nuevos de la plantilla —Bien Splat, ya sabes que estamos a un paso de LA GRAN COMIDONA— el aludido asintió —Las próximas doce catorcenas llegaran con dos nuevos por entrega. Felicidades, tendrás más zánganos a los cuales ayudar cómo siempre has querido— miró a los nuevos con desdén —Más vale que no lo arruinen o se unirán a su amigo Defecto en el alcantarillado—

—¡É-él no es mi amigo!— chilló el delgado como gusano —¡Y-yo soy normal!— y el gordo a su lado negó con pena.

El jefe ni les dio atención y subió a su cuarto en el tercer piso. Tenía que cuidar que nadie llegara a los snacks de mejor calidad… si es que eran tan idiotas como para intentarlo.

La primera semana pasó sin que el más alto le diera importancia, salvo uno que otro grito del Defecto, nada era diferente para él. Todo iba normal. Todo iba perfecto… salvo la rotación masiva que estuvo teniendo por parte de la INS. Literalmente entraban y salían. Era ya común que llegaran al inicio de jornada y se fueran al final de la siguiente. Grupos de doce, quince, tres, cinco y demás desfilaron toda esa semana.

Ah, sí, y con la novedad que uno de sus cocineros, Way, subió diez unidades y fue ascendido a Cocinero para trabajar en Devastis. Un grupo de Pilotos Comunicadores vino a recogerlo e hizo toda esa mierda de papeleo. Lo que era ser un maldito bastardo afortunado. En realidad, Sizz Lorr esperaba que se muriera… bastardo infeliz.

Pero fuera de eso, todo era rutina: atender a los clientes, estar al pendiente de los Cambios de La INS, que no dejaban de entrar a cada rato y asegurar el orden entre su personal.

Para cuando se acordó de nuevo del Defecto, era porque notó que tenía un fajo de diez monies de más sobre su mesa de pago en la cocina. Ya había corrido a los dos nuevos a patadas a la calle para que tomaran su día libre. El idiota de Pep había perdido cinco monies de su caja registradora y si no fuera por Splat que los puso de su bolsillo, le hubiera arrancado la pinza anular. El otro imbécil, Ka-rl, siendo el debilucho gusano que era, no había podido con una cajas de amibas acidas. Terminó tirándolas por el piso en plena hora pico de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo y de nuevo, si no fuera por Splat que se apresuró a recogerlas, le hubiera arrancado una pierna.

Así que sonrió maligno y fue a ver si veía algo de los restos del Defecto. No lo había escuchado gritar en mucho tiempo así que asumía lo mejor de la situación —Veamos que quedo de ese _DEFECTO_— habló en alto al abrir la rejilla. Quería que Splat lo escuchara perfectamente porque sabía que era al único que le importaba ese horrible adefesio de Irken (lo había visto dejarle comida en una cubeta puntualmente dos veces al día) y estaba seguro que lo estaba escu**—¿PERO QUÉ-?— **chilló escandalizado. No podía ser. Oh, no. Ahí estaba. Sonriéndole triunfante. Ese maldito Defecto.

—¿Sucede algo señor?— Sizz Lorr se giró y vió a Splat asomándose desde las cajas con cara de afligido. No era el único. Todos lo miraban confundidos (y quizás suponiendo que tenían otra infestación de termitas carnívoras como hace tres años y medio).

Él jefe de todos gruñó una majadería en alto, sacó al Defecto con sus extremidades PAK, abrió la puerta trasera y le dio una buena patada con todas sus fuerzas hasta lanzarlo en medio de la calle por dónde varios Aliens pasaban… de paso le arrojó su fajo de monies y le advirtió regresar antes del cierre o lo mataba.

—**¡MIERDA!—** rugió cerrando la compuerta con fuerza, sólo para girar sobre sus talones y toparse con nadie menos que Splat. El enano estaba incrédulo —¿S-so-sobrevivió?— chilló temblando y sonriendo con torpeza —¿E-está vivo? ¿Está afuera?— no esperó respuesta de su jefe y lo rodeó para abrir la compuerta.

Y así era. El Defecto estaba en medio de la calle aun; con Pep y Ka-rl a su lado y hablando de algo mientras comenzaban a alejarse. El gordo encabezaba la marcha con el debilucho y el Defecto cerrando. Sizz Lorr les dio una mirada de odio profunda.

—E-está vivo— el más alto miró a su empleado con disgusto —Y-y Pep y Ka-rl son sus amigos— Splat se frotó las lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír —Qu-que bueno—

—¡Por Irk, con una mierda, cierra la maldita puerta!— gruño el jefe asqueado —¡Lo último que necesito es que esos Aliens te vean llorar para que empiecen los malditos rumores de que tengo un restaurante débil! ¡Mierda contigo Splat!—

El de menor unidad lo miró con disgusto pero miró de nuevo la compuerta y sonrió —Al menos Di-bug lo logró—

—¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES DI-BUG?— estalló su jefe colérico —¡DEFECTO! ¡ESE ES SU NOMBRE! ¡DE. FEC. TOOOOOOOOOOO!— enfatizó con sus pinzas en alto —¡Y no te encariñes con él que no va a durar!— le dio la espalda al tiempo que murmuraba majaderías sobre mierda.

—¡Igual es bueno que tenga amigos! ¡Eso le dará esperanza y fuerza pa-!—

—¡No tiene amigos!— se giró Sizz Lorr mirándolo como si fuera idiota —¡Por más inútiles que sean el gordo y el debilucho-gusano, ninguno es idiota! ¡Monies, Splat! ¡Necesitan sus Monies!—

—¡Claro que no!—

—¡Claro que sí!—

El resto del personal (incluidos los de la INS) se permitieron asombrarse sobre la actitud insurrecta de Splat y más aún, del como Sizz Lorr parecía tolerarla… es decir, a los otros y varios antes, les había sacado un ojo por tan sólo respirar. Literalmente.

—¡Usted siempre piensa que nosotros somos de lo peor, piensa, piensa que no somos capaces de dar lo mejor de nosotros, piensa que sólo terminaremos traicionándonos sin importar nada!—

—¡No lo creo, LO SÉ!—

—¡Escandalosa su forma de pensar!—

—¡Escandalosa TÚ forma de pensar, Splat! ¡MIERDA! ¡Crees que conoces a todas estas basuras que te rodean! ¡Bien, pues te tengo noticias, NO! ¡Todos los que te rodean vienen de La Fila de Purga, todos ellos fueron traicionados y todos ellos sólo esperan el momento para hacer a alguien más víctima, tal y como a ellos les pasó! ¡No son como tú! ¡Tú no eres nada más que un idiota, eres un ingenuo al pensar que ayudándoles haces lo mejor! ¡Si de verdad fuera cierto, darían lo mejor de ellos todo el tiempo para que TÚ no sufrieras tanto por salvarlos a cada momento! ¡Si de verdad te apreciaran serían mejor de lo que son ahora! ¡Pero en su lugar sólo estas manteniendo zánganos!— el más alto estrechó la mirada con veneno —Deja de ser el ingenuo optimista que eres Splat y abre los ojos por tú propio bien—

—No, señor— el Cajero de más tiempo se irgue imponente, como nunca lo ha visto nadie —Sea usted quien tenga cuidado porque casi se escucha celoso de nosotros—

—_¡Oh, mierda!—_ chilló alguien al fondo y un silencio helado se apoderó de la cocina. Varios clientes incluso se apañaron sobre el mostrador para ver mejor lo que pasaba. Los Cajeros ni en cuenta, no dejaban de mirar a su jefe y a su Líder de Personal por turnos.

El dueño de Shloogorgh's se irgue en toda su unidad con fiereza —Así qué este Defecto te ha regresado el viejo espíritu que perdiste al _salir huyendo_ _de tú trabajo_ _anterior _¿Eh?— mira sin expresión al Irken que se muestra profundamente herido por sus palabras. Es cuando Splat parece entender que él más alto SABE de verdad quién es. No. SABE quién FUE.

El pequeño empuña las pinzas con fuerza —Usted sólo quiere vernos los unos contra los otros. ¡Quiere jugar! ¡Vernos caer!—

—No necesito hacerlo Splat— le sonríe perverso —Ustedes lo hacen muy bien por sí mismos— se cruza de brazos —Pero veo que este Defecto te ha tocado el squeedly-spoosh ¿Eh? Hasta nombre le has dado—

—Di-bug no es un Alien, es un Conciudadano Irken y ese es su nombre—

—¡Oh, sí, claro!— ríe el más alto —Irk tenía que compensarle en algo ese horrible aspecto deforme que tiene, aunque si me preguntas, vaya desperdicio de un nombre tan fonéticamente snexy— ríe —¡Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen: Irken snexy, nombre basura. Irken basura, nombre snexy, jaja-JÁ!—

—¡Di-bug no es basura!—

—¡Claro que no, ES UN DEFECTO!—

—¡Usted sólo esta celoso porque él tiene amigos!—

—¿Eso es lo que piensas?—

—¡Sí! Y no sólo tiene celos de él, sino de todos nosotros porque usted no tiene a nadie—

Sizz Lorr se irguió severo —Bien, pues veamos quien tiene razón; si MI realidad o tú FANTASÍA— y le dio la espalda para ir a su oficina a _donar_ cinco trillones de monies a la INS mientras planeaba lo que haría con el maldito Defecto de mierda ¡Ahora resultaba que Splat tenía agallas renovadas! Que intento tan patético de un Invasor que huyó a-nadie-le-interesa-por-que de su deber para trabajar en un restaurante ¡Y hasta creía que él estaba celoso! ¡Celoso ni mierda! Oh, oooh, pero le haría ver la realidad tal y cómo era ¡Obviamente la última vez no fue suficiente! ¡Obviamente Splat no entendía! ¡Obviamente era un crédulo optimista de lo peor tirando a imbécil Defecto que pensaba que de verdad _existían_ los amigos! ¡JÁ! ¡Él mismo pensó que tenía amigos! Un amigo para ser exacto ¿y que ganó de eso? ¡NADA MÁS QUE ESTAR EN ESE APESTOSO RESTAURANTE DE MIERDA ATENDIENDO ALIENS DE MIERDA Y TOLERANDO PERSONAL DE MIERDA QUE NO ENTENDÍA QUE ERAN MIERDA! **¡MIERDA!**

Para cuando el dueño de Shloogorgh's volvió a salir de su oficina, era ya el cierre de tienda. Todos estaban terminando de limpiar lo ultimó antes de que las compuertas bajaran. Se asomó por las coladeras y vió al Defecto pasar por debajo de sus pies (el maldito tuvo el descaro de regresar) se giró a su alrededor y vio a Splat en el área del comedor, charlando alegre con el gordo de Pep y el delgaducho de Ka-rl sobre cómo les había ido en su primer día libre.

Sizz Lorr decidió que, si en dos jornadas más, el Defecto no estaba muerto. No habría problema alguno. Él mismo haría el trabajo de las ratas.

Y así fue. Esperó dos jornadas pacientemente, asomándose seguido para ver por qué rayos el Defecto no estaba ya muerto… obviamente las ratas eran unas ineptas de mierda. Así que tomó el Palm e hizo un pedido de granadas urgente.

La orden llegó puntual tres horas después. Fue al almacén de suministros del primer piso y presionó un botón bien oculto tras unas cajas. Inmediatamente el piso se agrietó y se abrió una compuerta mecánica circular en el piso que daba directo al alcantarillado. La embocadura era perfecta para él con su gran tamaño; tenía espacio de sobra.

—¿P-pero qué-?— Sizz Lorr se giró y vió a Splat (con otros más), mirando el orificio en el piso sin aliento —¿S-señor? ¿Q-qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué est-?— guardó silencio y vio la caja que cargaba su jefe —¿Gra-GRANADAS DE PLASMA EXPANSIVAS DE SENSOR DE MOVIMIENTO? ¿P-POR QUE RAYOS PIDIÓ ESO?—

—Yo no las pedí—

—¿Eh?—

—Las pediste tú— y giró la caja para que viera el nombre del destinatario y el número de cuenta de monies que la autorizó.

—¡SEÑOR!— este lo ignoró y bajó de un salto al alcantarillado —¡POR FAVOR NO HAGA ESTO! ¡SE LO SUPLAAAH!— chilló Splat, quien se disponía a seguir a su jefe pero este le disparó para hacerlo desistir. Por poco y le vuela la cabeza si no es por los buenos reflejos de _Invasor._

—¡VOY A SUBIR EN DIEZ MINUTOS Y MÁS VALE QUE TODO ESTE EN ORDEN O DESPÍDETE DE TCHULU!—

—¡OH, NO, SPLAAAT!—

—¿EH? ¡No, descuida Tchulu eso no va a…!— y Sizz Lorr dejó de escucharlos para ir a buscar su destino. El cuarto del Defecto… quien al parecer estaba limpiando en otro lado. No lo veía, pero oh, bueno, no es que eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia.

Porque no iba a dejar nada al azar. Iba a poner las granadas en el marco de la compuerta, porque, si el Defecto había sobrevivido tanto, era por ese maldito cuarto de mierda que Splat se había fabricado.

Estaba por terminar, no más de cinco minutos le estaba tomando, cuando un gemido ahogado le hizo girarse a su izquierda. El horrible y deforme Irken lo miraba con cara de horror, como si no creyera lo que estaba mirando. Sizz Lorr le sonrió maligno y terminó por poner las últimas tres granadas antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse. El enano tuvo el descaro de dedicarle una mirada realmente ofensiva mientras se retiraba.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?— fue lo primero que le espetó Splat apenas subió de un salto. Estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía creer que merecía una respuesta —¿Yo?— Sizz Lorr lo pasó de largo para cerrar la compuerta circular del piso —Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien ordenó esas granadas ¿Qué no viste el nombre en la caja? Aparte de idiota, eres ciego—

—No tengo problemas cuando usted usa mis monies para donarlos— habla Splat siguiéndolo al ver que la compuerta del piso a cerrado —Pero usar mis monies para comprar armamento militar y usarlo de esa manera es muy diferente—

—¿Qué pasa Splat? ¿Preocupado por tú Defecto estrella?— lo miró su jefe de camino por la cocina. Todos de nuevo se giraron a verlos con descaro… y los que no eran de la INS con más miedo que nada. A diferencia de los que _iban de paso_ ellos tenían que vivir ahí y lidiar con las rabietas de su jefe hasta la última consecuencia.

—¡Está intentando matar a Di-bug sólo por un enojo de Smeet sin programación!—

—¡Te dije que no iba a durar!—

—¡Acaba de poner explosivos en su cuarto!—

—¡No es su cuarto! ¡El drenaje es su cuarto y las ratas sus compañeros de habitación! ¡Ese agujero que hiciste es sólo una excusa para sentirte bien contigo mismo por todos los que dejaste morir antes de él!—

—¡No se atreva a intentar esa excusa conmigo ahora, porque no le va a funcionar!—

—_Oh, mierda—_ chilló alguien.

Todos perdieron el aliento por completo ante el último argumento del Líder de Personal y miraban a Sizz Lorr y a Splat por turno, quienes se miraban con ganas de matarse mutuamente. Estaban incrédulos ante el descaro del pequeño y más porque aún conservaba la cabeza en su lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más— canturreó con desprecio el más alto —Splat ha recuperado las agallas perdidas y todo gracias a un Defecto ¿Qué pasó, ya te olvidaste de los otros que murieron en ese frenesí de gula de rata ahí abajo? ¿Qué tal los que estuvieron antes de _Di-bug_? Ellos no te importaron tanto ¿O sí?—

—Aun con toda mi negligencia de por medio, Di-bug merece una oportunidad. Se la ha ganado—

—Bien, pues hoy hemos avanzado un poco ¿No crees?— su jefe le dio la espalda —Ya admites que tus pinzas están tan sucias de sangre como las mías— salió de la cocina. Sin replica alguna.

Desgraciadamente, tres jornadas después… ¡EL MALDITO DEFECTO SEGUÍA VIVO! Es decir, enserio ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¡ÉL NUNCA HACIA NADA MAL! ¡SIEMPRE TODO LE SALÍA PERFECTO, JUSTO COMO LO PLANEABA! Ouuuugh, como lo odiaba ¡Defecto de mierda!

Así que, frustrado por no poder matar aun al Defecto, Sizz Lord terminó por arrancarle la puerta de su habitación. Lo hizo justo a la hora pico de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo, cuando todos estaban tan ocupados, que Splat no se dio por enterado hasta que reconoció la compuerta que él mismo había hecho al lado de los basureros.

—¡LE A QUITADO LA PUERTA!— le espetó el enano desertor de Invasor entrando a su oficina como si le perteneciera. Su jefe lo fulminó sobre el Palm que estaba revisando —Mierda contigo y tus malos modales ¡Toca antes de entrar!—

—¡ES USTED HORRIBLE! ¡SU CRUELDAD NO TIENE LIMITES!—

—¡GRACIAS!—

—¿ES QUE NO TIENE COMPASIÓN POR NADIE MÁS QUE USTED?—

—¡NO!— y le arrojó una bolsa de basura con tal fuerza que hizo al más pequeño caer de espaldas —¡Y YA QUE VAS DE SALIDA NO OLVIDES LA BASURA!—

Splat se quitó la enorme bolsa de encima (comparada a su minúsculo tamaño) y se irguió furioso —¡Usted, USTED ES CRUEL! ¡ES UN DÉSPOTA! ¡UN INSENSIBLE SIN REMORDIMIENTOS!—

—¡Y LOS HALAGOS NO TE LLEVARAN A NINGÚN LUGAR CONMIGO!—

Splat le dio la espalda groseramente para salir de ese lugar con la basura a cuestas —¡Una de estas jornadas, una de estas jornadas recibirá el castigo que merece!—

Sizz Lorr se irguió y se asomó por el pasillo —¡YA ESTOY EN MI CASTIGO SPLAT Y USTEDES SON LOS MALDITOS GUSANOS QUE SE ESCURREN POR LAS PAREDES Y QUE VOY A APLASTAR HASTA LA DESACTIVACIÓN!—

Splat soltó la bolsa y se giró a verlo con rabia —¡Suerte para nosotros que USTED se va primero!—

—¡JÁ! ¡YO NO CONTARÍA CON ESO ENANO, PORQUE ANTES DE IRME USTEDES SE VAN CONMIGO!—

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!—

—¡ESO PUEDE ARREGLARSE!—

—¡NUNCA EN ESTA ACTIVACIÓN!—

—¡NO HAGAS DE ESTO UNA APUESTA QUE VAS A PERDER!—

—¡ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE!—

—¡Y LO VERAS!—

—¡NO LO CREO!—

—¡YO SÍ!—

—¡INMISERICORDE!—

—¡GRACIAS!— y BANG, cerró la compuerta de su oficina.

Pero por desgracia, para la tercera semana Sizz Lord seguía preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo mal. En serio. El Defecto había vivido ya TRES semanas y todo parecía indicar que iba para largo. Eso no le gustó nada. Ese enano Defecto estaba siendo un MAL ejemplo.

Y a Sizz Lorr no le gustaban los malos ejemplos. Especialmente si esos ejemplos alentaban a Splat en su estúpida forma de pensar ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Ahora tenía dos Defectos de sobra! La catorcena ya se había cumplido y la entrega de personal seguía realizándose como lo había estipulado con Monc. Ahora Splat tenía dos asquerosos DEFECTOS Irken de más entre sus adorados elementos de personal ¡Sin mencionar a los dos Conserjes extra para prepararlos para LA GRAN COMIDONÍA!

¡MIERDA! ¡DOS Defectos en su restaurante y con el de abajo sumaban TRES!

Y si no hacía algo pronto, para la siguiente catorcena, serían un Defecto más. Entonces serían CUATRO Defectos en su restaurante. CUATRO.

Y si no hacía algo pronto, con el defecto extra al mes SERÍAN SEIS. SEIS. **SEEEEIIIISSSSS.**

¡Mierda, parecía un _jueves_ de LA GRAN COMIDONIA! Iba a tener otra maldita epidemia de Defectos por todo el restaurante. Pero no deseaba bajar al nuevo Defecto al alcantarillado hasta que pudiera deshacerse del horrendo enano de antenas rotas. Ese adefesio de Irken había hecho de esto algo privado entre ellos. Oh, sí, se lo decía a cada momento con esa mirada de desafío que le daba. Ese idiota no entendía su lugar.

Pues bien. Sizz Lorr se lo iba amostrar de primera pinza.

Así que, después de arrojar al Defecto a la calle de una merecida patada, realizó otro pedido URGENTE de explosivos a control remoto. Iba a terminar con su mal ejemplo de una vez por todas.

Esperó de nuevo el momento cúspide de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo (cuando Splat estaba ocupado) y bajó rápidamente al alcantarillado para poner los explosivos. Ni tres minutos se tardó, pero quizás su sonrisa lo delató; porque su Cajeros de más años se le acercó con semblante severo —¿Qué hizo ahora?—

—No sé de qué me hablas— gruño el más grande, observando el reloj de la cocina que estaba marcando treinta antes de la hora de cierre. Él Defecto no debía tardar en llegar. Le había puesto todos los días libres con el gordo y el debilucho a propósito. Ka-rl siendo el Científico que fue y al que mandaron a La Fila de Purga por no preparar correctamente el café de su Elite de Alta Unidad a cargo (lo había escuchado de sus cámaras de vigilancia) tenía un gran sentido de las reglas y las seguía con gran rigurosidad. Eso y que le tenía pavor a su jefe y no deseaba perder una pinza por Pep.

—Señor, de verdad no entiendWAAAAGH— chilló Splat cuando Sizz Lorr lo cogió del cuello y acto seguido lo arrojó al comedor dónde chocó contra un gran Alíen. El gran jefe no se quedó a ver lo que pasaba, rápidamente se giró a la compuerta trasera por dónde Pep, Ka-rl y el Defecto estaban cruzando.

Apenas ese horrible adefesio lo miró, le dedicó una mirada de odio infinita —Yo bajo aquí— le dijo a sus compañeros (quienes asintieron y se escurrieron rápidamente fuera del alcance del jefe) y abrió la coladera más cercana que tenía para bajar. El más alto sonrió maligno, porque era ahí dónde había puesto las granadas. Por eso se había quedado en la cocina sin moverse de la entrada, para qué ese Defecto no tuviera de otra que usar esa rejilla. Era la única de todas, que, con las explosiones, causaría el menor daño al restaurante (no le preocupaba la estructura, sino los snacks vivos que pudieran escaparse o perderse en el proceso).

Y justo cómo pensó. El Defecto, antes de bajar, reconoció algo extraño en el piso. Pero su jefe fue más rápido que él; apenas lo miró detrás suyo para cuando le propinó tremenda patada que lo hizo caer dentro del drenaje.

El maldito hasta eso fue lo bastante hábil como para evitar tocarlas… pero para eso estaba el control remoto.

**K-BOM**

El estruendo sacudió todo y a todos. Clientes y trabajadores por igual. Varios de los utensilios se fueron al piso y la grasa se volcó de las freidoras. Algunos gritaron al quemarse con la grasa hirviendo y a otros el susto fue suficiente para robarles el aliento.

Pero no a Sizz Lorr. No a él. Él estaba de pie como si nada y sonreía abiertamente mientras una de sus extremidades cerraba la rejilla por dónde una densa nube de humo se alzaba.

—¿PERO *cof* QUÉ *cof* PASA?— gritó Splat, entrando a la cocina, tambaleándose. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos llorosos por el humo que estaba empezando a ahogar el lugar de lo denso que era —¿QUÉ *ugh-cof* HIZO?—

El más alto ni lo miró —Computadora. Saca todo este humo de mi restaurante— y se encaminó a su oficina, dejando atrás un desastre de grasa impresionante… y a varios muy mal heridos.

_**Sí, señor**_ anunció la voz mecánica y una fuerte succión del techo sacó todo rastro de humo en segundos. Sizz Lorr entró a su oficina y se dejó caer satisfecho en su silla. Sacó el Palm para hacer una ENORME transacción de monies (cortesía de Splat), se reclinó cómodamente y emp-—¡PEP! ¡KA-RL! ¡MIAMI!— escuchó la voz de su Cajero más antiguó y sonrió de lado —¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?—

—¡AQUÍ SPLAT!— se escuchó el grito de Blem —¡QUEDARON DEBAJO DEL ESTANQUE DE LARVAS CON TCHULU! ¡MALDITAS COSAS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE CON ESTOS MALDITOS GUSANOS, NO PUEDO RECOGERLOS TODOS!—

—¡POR IRK! ¿DÓNDE ESTA WERMIN?—

—¡LO TIENE FERK! ¡ESTA CON TRULL Y GUL! ¡LOS TRES SE QUEMARON CON LA GRASA, KLAM LOS ESTA ATENDIENDO!—

—¡TURBLERIUS, TRAIK, VENGAN Y AYÚDENME A LEVANTAR EL ESTANQUE DE LARVAS! ¡USTEDES, _LOS DE PASO,_ AYUDEN A BLEM A RECOGER LOS GUSANOS DE ACIDO Y NO DEJEN QUE SU BABA LOS ALCANCE! ¡ESA COSA ES TOXICA AL CONTACTO!—

—**¡SPLAT! ¡SPLAT! ¡ESAS COSAS SE ESTÁN METIENDO POR DEBAJO EL TANQUEEEE!—**

—**¡SPLAAAAT!—**

—¡NO SE MUEVAN! ¡AHÍ VAMOS!—

—**¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡MI BRAZO! ¡MI BRAZO!—** y BANG. Sizz Lorr cerró la compuerta de su oficina. Tanto grito estúpido no lo dejaba concentrarse ¿Dónde se había quedado? Oh, sí, quitarle tantos monies como pudiera a ese idiota de _Grapa_.

Cinco horas después, no se escuchaba nada en el restaurante. El jefe de Shloogorgh's salió de su oficina, se estiró y fue a la cocina para una de sus muchas inspecciones de rutina, no tanto para ver si alguien recogió las ganancias del día. La Computadora hacia eso automáticamente cuando él no estaba a cargo. Aunque estaba pensando en conseguir un lugar más seguro para poner sus monies, porque ponerlos debajo del colchón de su cama ya no estaba funcionando del todo. Se veía muy desnivelada.

Pero igual tenía que asegurarse de que sus enanos de mierda hubieran limpiado correctamente el lugar. Pero, más que nada, sus inspecciones siempre eran al azar por una razón. Snacks. No quería que ninguno de sus enanos pudiera tener un escondite secreto para snacks de alta calidad.

En realidad tampoco que fueran la gran cosa, pero siempre había un idiota que se creía un genio y pensaba que podía consumir algo sin pagarlo… y Sizz Lorr no iba a dejar a nadie verle la cara de Vort—Miami perdió la mitad del brazo izquierdo. Uno de los gusanos de ácido lo alcanzó—

—¿De verdad?— Sizz Lorr ignoró a Splat y entró a la cocina para empezar su chequeó habitual.

—Necesita una prótesis—

—¿No me digas?—

—Quiero el Palm—

—_Mi_ Palm— lo corrigió el más alto frente a una freidora.

—Lo tomare por la fuerza de ser necesario—

Sizz Lorr le miró sobre el hombro y se giró a encararlo de frente —Anda, habla de una vez— lo fulminó con desprecio —¿Qué mierda quieres?—

—Di-bug a estado muy-—

—**¡EL MALDITO DEFECTO DE MIERDA OTRA VEZ!—** estalla el dueño de Shloogorgh's incrédulo —¡MIAMI Y EL RESTO SE VAN A SU MERECIDA MIERDA Y SÓLO PREGUNTAS POR EL DEFECTO!—

—¡SU NOMBRE ES DI-BUG!—

—¡SU NOMBRE ES MIERDA DE DEFECTO!—

—¡DI-BUG NO VINO A BUSCAR SU ALIMENTO HOY!—

—¿Y A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA?—

—¡SIEMPRE COME DE LAS CUBETAS QUE LE DEJO CAER AL DRENAJE!—

—¿Y A MI QUÉ? ¡DE SEGURO NI A DE SABER QUE ERES TÚ QUIEN SE LAS TIRA!—

—¡ÉL NO TIENE QUE SABERLO, CON QUE YO LO SEPA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡USTED NO LO DEJA SUBIR AL MENOS A COMER CON NOSOTROS!—

—¿Y PARA QUE MIERDA LO QUIERO YO AQUÍ?—

—¡A BERMIN Y A SADLER LOS DEJA CONVIVIR CON NOSOTROS!—

—¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES BERMIN Y SADLER?—

—¡LOS QUE LLEGARON JUNTO A DERB Y LUKAS!—

—¡CON UNA MIERDA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI VINIERON CON LA ARMADA! ¡SON DEFECTOS!—

—¡SUS NOMBRES SON BERMIN Y SADLER!—

—¡Y LOS OTROS ANTES DE ELLOS SE MURIERON ABAJO Y NO TE QUEJASTE TANTO!—

—¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?—

—¡TOMA EL JODIDO PALM!— estalló Sizz Lorr arrojándole el objeto en cuestión a Splat, que lo cogió como pudo —¡PIDE ESA MALDITA MIERDA DE PRÓTESIS PARA LA MIERDA DE MIAMI!— lo fulminó con veneno —¡PERO NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES QUE ESE DEFECTO ESTA BIEN MUERTO!—

El más pequeño perdió el color —¿Qué…? ¿Entonces la…?— su estupor se convirtió en rabia —¡FUE USTED! ¡LA EXPLOSIÓN FUE USTED! ¡USTED LO MATÓ!—

—¡DE NADA!—

—¿CÓMO PUDO? ¡ÉL NUNCA LE HIZO NADA!—

—¡SÍ LO HIZO! ¡EXISTIÓ! ¡CON ESO ME BASTA Y SOBRA!—

—¡ES USTED UN MALDITO!—

—¡GRACIAS!—

Splat lo mira incrédulo, como si no lo conociera —¿Cuál es su problema?—

—_¿Yo?—_ lo fulminó su jefe —No. No _yo_. Tú ¿Cuál es el problema contigo y ese maldito Defecto de mierda?—

El pequeño parece desolado —Él no pidió ser un Defecto… nadie lo pide… ¿Por qué lo castiga de esa forma si nunca le hizo nada?—

—**Por qué puedo—** le contestó frío.

El una vez Invasor mira a su jefe como si hubiera algo equivocado en él —Dejaré el Palm en su oficina— y se retiró.

Bueno, Sizz Lorr hubiera considerado eso como una nueva victoria y como el inicio y retomó de su rutina (mierda, como la había extrañado)… sino fuera porque a la jornada siguiente, se asomó al drenaje… y vio al defecto. Vivo. VIVO.

El gritó que profirió espantó a algunos clientes y por el día, su personal lo evitó a toda costa. Especialmente Bermin y Sadler.

Pero no fue algo realmente difícil. Sizz Lorr fue a su oficina y se encerró ahí casi todo el tiempo. Necesitaba meditar. Necesitaba recapitular en paz sobre cada uno de los pazos que había realizado y descubrir DÓNDE fue que falló. Por qué ciertamente algo estaba saliendo mal. HORRENDAMENTE MAL.

Y a él nunca nada le salía mal. Nada. Nunca. Jamás… y sin embargo el Defecto seguía vivo.

¿CÓMO ES QUE SEGUÍA VIVO? **¿CÓMO?**

Se lo echó a las ratas, puso granadas en el marco de su único refugio, retiró la puerta de este refugio cuando obviamente las granadas no fueron suficientes y recientemente, lo aventó directamente sobre un campo minado… ¿POR QUÉ SEGUÍA VIVO? Todo lo que hizo lo hizo bien ¡Mierda! ¡El Defecto debía estar muerto desde su primera jornada!

Mierda…¿Quién era _Di-bug_?

Sizz Lorr se giró en su silla y sacó del archivero los papeles de registro de sus empleados. Siempre le eran entregados en cada entrega y contenían los cuatro únicos datos relevantes de cualquier Irken proveniente de La Fila de Purga: Código PAK, Unidad de Altura, Puesto Anterior y Fecha de Serie.

—¿Pero qué mierda…?— susurró incrédulo. De los cuatro datos únicos que el Defecto horrendo debería tener, sólo dos estaban llenos. Puesto Anterior y Altura estaban vacíos…. Un momento. Revisó de nuevo la hoja en tinta violeta, porque era imposible, REALMENTE IMPOSIBLE de que el Defecto tuviera sólo ocho semanas de Activación.

¡Pero por más que veía la fecha escrita, su PAK no dejaba de corroborarle que el cálculo era correcto! ¡El Defecto tenía ocho semanas dos días trece horas quince minutos y ochentaitres segundos de Vida Activa hasta el momento!

Según su hoja ni siquiera había tenido un puesto anterior, su Altura de Unidad obligatoriamente establecida en el PAK tampoco se había anotado… quizás lo único correcto fuera el Código PAK… y aun así nada tenía sentido.

Todos los Irkens, exceptuando a los Elites de Alta Unidad por ser más importantes ya que podrían ser Terribles Más Altos en cualquier momento, llevan obligatoriamente el entrenamiento Irken de diez años en Irk. Es Imposible para un Irken estándar salir de Irk siendo menor de diez años.

El Defecto al menos tendría que tener diez años y seis meses… a menos que fuera un Elite de Alta Unidad.

Sizz Lorr sintió que algo hacia CLICK en su PAK. Rápidamente tomó todos los expedientes y comenzó a revisarlos. Cogió desde los más antiguos hasta lo más nuevos. Recordaba el nombre de sus viejos trabajadores que apenas y sirvieron para comida de rata en su momento. Toda la información de ellos estaba en orden. Tenían las cuatro informaciones reglamentarias, eso incluía a los Defectos. Pronto los viejos nombres se volvieron los nuevos nombres. Miami con sus ciento tres unidades, Piloto Comunicador y veintisiete años. Blem con ciento diecisiete unidades, Soldado y noventainueve años. Tchulu con noventainueve unidades, Técnico y trece años. Splat, Piloto Comunicador con ciento diecinueve unidades y trecientos sesentaicuatro años (aunque sabía que esta información era falsa ahora, igualmente sus datos estaban completos). Pep ciento catorce unidades, Soldado y once años. Wermin ciento once unidades, Conserje de Limpieza y cuarentaicinco años. Lukas ciento ocho unidades, Técnico y ciento veinticinco años. Ka-rl ciento quince unidades, Científico y veintidós años. Trull ciento trece unidades, Soldado y setentaisiete años. Bermin cien unidades, Conserje de Limpieza y cincuenta años… y la lista no hizo más que seguir. Revisó a todos y todos estaban completos.

Solo el Defecto de abajo no tenía su papelería en orden.

Sólo él en todos los años de Shloogorgh's.

Sólo él.

Él único.

Para Sizz Lorr fue todo claro. Como una revelación que se abre dejando nada más que la verdad pura y absoluta sobre un manto de incertidumbre: Di-bug era el Irken más feo de toda la historia Irken y Los Controles Cerebrales querían eliminarlo antes de que saliera a la luz su existencia como el peor error de Los Criaderos de Smeets.

Por eso lo habían enviado a Shloogorgh's, para que desapareciera por siempre. Mierda con ese Defecto de mierda. Seguro uno de los Controles Cerebrales cruzo mal los cables y el resultado fue esa abominación que corría libre por el alcantarillado.

El gran jefe de todos, se irguió imponente con un orgullo increíble, pues, con justa razón, el mismo Irk lo había elegido para deshacerse de la HORRENDA vergüenza. Oh que gran día de gloria era, si podía prestar sus generosos servicios al Imperio una vez más.

Ahora todo cambiaba completamente.

Era obvio que _Di-bug_ era el enemigo y él era quien debía eliminarlo para salvaguardar al Imperio. Después de todo era su deber como Soldado que era. Salió de su oficina, era ya una hora después del cierre, fue a la cocina y miró a su alrededor. Nadie estaba abajo como suponía, todos deberían estar arriba en el segundo piso, comiendo algo o simplemente descansando de la jornada.

Miró las rejillas del drenaje una por una, incluidas las del comedor de clientes. Nada. El Defecto no estaba por ningún lado… ¿Entonces dónde estaba el Defecto? Era imposible que pudiera _huir_ fuera del restaurante. El PAK nunca se lo permitiría por su estatus de Defecto.

Pero lo pensó mejor y recordó los túneles. Todo Foodcortia estaba lleno de túneles. Todo el drenaje estaba interconectado… ¿quizás el Defecto estaba usando eso a su favor? ¡Pero claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido; seguramente cambiaba de túneles continuamente para evitar a las ratas y a la Avalancha de Grasa que se desataba cada día en La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo.

Los túneles eran sin duda el secreto de su gran longevidad. Pero Sizz Lorr necesitaba algo más que sospechas bien fundadas y no sólo eso, necesitaba estudiar a este nuevo enemigo. Necesitaba estudiarlo bien si quería deshacerse de él. De una vez y para siempre.

Así que iba a darle más tiempo p—¿Qué está haciendo ahora?—

Sizz Lorr se giró bastante hastiado —¿Qué mierda quieres TÚ ahora? ¡Estoy ocupado!—

Splat entrecerró la mirada —¿Ocupado mirando el alcantarillado por las rejillas?—

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Tiempo libre después de andar cuidando a toda esa bola de mierdas? ¡Se de provecho y saca la maldita basura!—

—¡Vengo de hacerlo!—

—¡Pues largo de mi vista!—

—¡En cuanto deje de molestar a Di-bug!—

—¡MIERDA CONTIGO! ¡DEFECTO, ESE ES SU NOMBRE, DE. FEC. TO!—

—¿Por qué tanto afán por tenerlo eliminado? ¡No le hace nada, déjelo en paz!—

—¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes maldito enano de mierda!—

—¡NO ESTOY ORDENANDO, SE LO ESTOY SUPLICANDO!— Sizz Lorr le mira incrédulo —Por favor… sólo… sólo basta, por favor ¿Cuánto le está dando Monc? ¿Diez millones? No hay problema, puedo darle cincuenta veces esa cantidad, sólo, por favor, basta… solo basta—

—No—

—¿Qué?— no puede creerlo —¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Son los monies? ¡Puedo darle más si quiere!—

—Si quisiera tus monies ya los hubiera transferido a mi cuenta ¿No crees, idiota?— lo fulmina con desprecio.

—¿Entonces por qué no?—

—Por qué no quiero—

—¿Qu-qué?— Splat parece sin aliento —¿SÓLO POR ESO?—

—¡SÍ, SÓLO POR ESO! ¡POR QUE NO SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA Y YÁ!—

—¡ES USTED UN CRETINO!—

—¡Y TÚ UN MALDITO CRÉDULO IMBÉCIL QUE QUIERE LAVARSE LA SANGRE DE LAS PINZAS CON MONIES!—

—¡NO! ¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA? ¡ES USTED UN SÁDICO CONSUMIDO!—

—¡Y TÚ UN IMBÉCIL SI CREES QUE LAVARTE LA CONCIENCIA TE VA A SALIR TAN BARATO!—

—¡NO ME IMPORTA EL COSTO, SÓLO QUIERO CAMBIAR LA COSAS PARA TODOS!—

—¡Y POR ESO ERES EL IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE DE TODOS! ¡HABLAS DE QUE QUIERES CAMBIAR LAS COSAS, DE QUE QUIERES ESTO Y LO OTRO PARA LOS DEMÁS, PERO SÓLO MIRA LO ILUSO QUE ERES! Mira a tú alrededor Splat— el más alto señala el lugar —Hablas por los demás, proteges a los demás y haces todo por y para ellos. Das tus monies, tus días de descanso, doblas turno y triplicas la carga de tú trabajo. Todo por y para ellos— el desprecio que le dedica es infinito —Y sin embargo no hay nadie detrás de ti dispuesto a compartir la carga. Estás sólo. Juegas con una granada que va a terminar por explotarte en la cara—

—Si ellos no están aquí es porque yo les digo que no lo hagan— habla el pequeño con orgullo —Ellos no saben cómo hacerlo, pero yo sí. Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para erguirme por ellos y protegerlos—

—Deberías escucharte una de estas jornadas, hablas como todo un Defecto— el más alto lo mira incrédulo —Pero quizás tú y él de abajo sean iguales, digo, si ambos piensan que de verdad tienen amigos, sí, ambos están Defecto ¡DEFECTOS!— enfatiza señalándolo —¡DEFECTOS DE MIERDA!—

—¡USTED SÓLO ESTA CELOSO!—

—¡Y TÚ ESTÁS DEFECTO, SÓLO ESPERA Y VERAS! ¡ME DARÁS LA RAZÓN!—

—¡PRIMERO MUERTO!—

—¡NADA QUE NO SE PUEDA ARREGLAR!—

—¡USTED Y MONC SON IGUALES! ¡CRETINOS!—

—¡AHORA QUIEN SE ESCUCHA CELOSO ERES TÚ!—

—¿Y YO PORQUE DEBERÍA ESTAR CELOSO DE USTEDES?—

—¡POR QUE NOS VA MUCHO MEJOR QUE A LOS IMBÉCILES CRÉDULOS COMO TÚ!—

Splat lo mira como si no lo conociera —Me voy— le da la espalda —¡Hablar con usted nunca lleva a nada! ¡Es un necio! ¡No sé por qué me tomó la molestia!—

—¡Porque soy él único que escucha de verdad toda esa mierda que sale de tú boca!—

—¡Usted es raro!—

—¡Mejor que ser un imbécil de mierda!—

Splat aulló harto y entró a los Dormitorios. El dueño de Shloogorgh's soltó una majadería y se olvidó de las coladeras. Revisó las maquinas antes de subir a su cuarto y donó varios billones de monies antes de hartarse y encender la tele.

Fue tanto su enojó que olvidó por completo la nueva entrega de personal… ahora tenía cuatro Defectos en el restaurante. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Y la maldita cara de gusto de Splat no ayudaba en nada. El maldito parecía simplemente feliz de tener otro parasito que cuidar. Se estaba preguntando, de verdad, si de casualidad todos los Invasores eran así ¿Sería Tenn y Skoodge semejantes a _Grapa_? Por qué de ser así todo el Imperio se iba a ir a la mierda. MI. ER. DA.

Y simplemente todo se volvió rutina otra vez: personal de la INS que se iba tan rápido como llegaba o el resto que aguantaba hasta la siguiente entrega de personal, los clientes entrando y saliendo en masas desordenadas con pedidos la mayor parte del tiempo peligrosos, estar a cargo del personal y tener que aguantar ahora a tres Defectos en el piso de labor… sin mencionar las malditas caras de gusto de Splat por tener más caras de mierda nuevas ¿De verdad? ¿Eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer a ese enano idiota y crédulo feliz? ¿Ser un maldito enano de mierda perdedor venido de La Fila de Purga? ¡Lo tenía harto ya! ¡HARTO! ¡Y sabía a quién echarle la culpa! ¡Oh, claro que sabía quién era el culpable: el maldito Defecto adefesio horrible del alcantarillado! ¡Todo era culpa suya! ¡Él era el causante de los arrebatos de buena moral que repentinamente tenía Splat! ¡MIERDA! ¡Todo iba tan bien en su vida Activa hasta que ese enano Defecto de mierda horrible y horrendo llegó! Todo estaba en orden antes de él, todos estaban en orden antes de él, Splat estaba callado y sumiso antes de él ¡Pero llega ese Defecto de mierda y lo cambia todo! ¡Llega y arruina su preciada rutina! ¡Llega y arruina todo!

¡Y la prueba más clara era que desde su última discusión Splat se dedicaba a ignorarlo! No ignorarlo-ignorarlo, aun iba cada final de jornada a revisar el Palm para asegurarse de que no había hecho algo _malo,_ pero se apartaba de su camino deliberadamente, sólo hablaba lo necesario con las ordenes y fuera de eso no le veía para nada y, y ¡MIERDA! ¡Ni idea tenia de el por qué le importaba tanto! ¡Oh, no, sí, SÍ SABÍA POR QUE LE IMPORTABA! ¡POR QUE SPLAT ERA PELIGROSO! ¡UN MAL EJEMPLO QUE ALENTABA A LOS DEMÁS A SER UN MAL EJEMPLO!

¡SPLAT ERA EL MALDITO PROBLEMA DE TODO! ¡MALDITA SEA LA JORNADA DE MIERDA CUANDO LLEGÓ! ¡ESE GRANDÍSIMO ENANO DE—¿Por qué mierda me sobran diez monies?— notó un fajo extra en su mesa de pago… ¡SE OLVIDÓ DEL DEFECTO DE MIERDA!

Y como si el momento pudiera ser aún más peor, pudo ver una de las rendijas moverse detrás de él antes de que el horrendo Defecto saliera de ella en un salto, auxiliado por sus extremidades PAK.

Sus miradas chocaron entre sí y el dueño de Shloogorgh's deseó tener láseres en sus ojos para hacerle estallar la cabezota. El Defecto tuvo el descaro de regresarle el desafió, pero notó algo más en ella… pudiera ser miedo. Más valía que fuera miedo, porque, sin duda, iba a hacerle algo realmente horrible —¡LARGO!— le rugió señalando la salida. Él Defecto salió rápidamente y le arrojó el fajo de monies sin problemas de puntería a su horrenda y deforme cabeza.

No iba a dejarlo vivir una semana más.

Eso era un hecho.

Cerró la compuerta de un fuerte movimiento y se giró sólo para encarar a una más de las horrendas abominaciones que le colmaba la existencia —¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES AHORA SPLAT?—

El pequeño lo miró ofendido —Escuche una coladera abriéndose ¿Ya salió Di-bug?— preguntó mirando la gran compuerta detrás de su jefe.

Honestamente, a Sizz Lorr le sorprendía que, con todo lo malditamente maniaco que era Splat con los detalles y cuidados hacia los demás, siempre se perdiera de la oportunidad de hablar con el Defecto. Porque era OBVIO que deseaba hablar con él al menos una vez. Pero si lo pensaba era completamente OBVIO que nunca iban a hablar. Jamás. El Defecto era uno y Splat tenía que ocuparse de los demás (normalmente quince sin contar a los que descansaban y a los de la INS que estorbaban más que ayudar); Splat se ocupaba de casi todas las posiciones al mismo tiempo, siempre ayudando incluso en la entrega de órdenes para los clientes, cubriendo una o dos freidoras al mismo tiempo para que los demás pudieran ir por ingredientes o tomar su descanso de comida de tres horas… Splat hacia todo lo posible para que todo fuera bien y nada hiciera enojar a su jefe.

Y así eran las cosas.

Sin importar cuanto Splat se puliera en tratar de cuidar al Defecto… el Defecto era uno, y los otros quince y a veces (en la cúspide de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo) hasta veintitrés, le robaban tiempo a Splat. Tiempo que al parecer el enano lamentaba y compensaba en algo con bajar una cubeta de masa azucarada y un par de nachos dos veces al día, para que la horrenda abominación de Los Criaderos de Smeets comiera… por que ciertamente Sizz Lorr no le iba a dar NADA.

—Sí, acaba de salir— le gruño el más grande. Su Cajero de más años lo miró sorprendido y le rodeó inmediato para abrir la compuerta; la cual Sizz Lorr cerró apenas esta abrió.

—¿Qué le pasa?— le espetó el de menor unidad escandalizado —¡Si acaba de salir aun puedo alcanzarlo!—

—Eso depende—

Todos les miraron descaradamente.

—¿Depende de qué?—

—¡DE QUE SI TE VAS A PONER A LLORAR COMO UN MALDITO SMEET!— estalla su jefe furioso —¡CON UNA MIERDA SPLAT! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ALIENS TE VEAN LLORIQUEANDO POR TÚ BRAZO MECÁNICO DEFECTUOSO! ¡ASÍ VAN A EMPEZAR LOS RUMORES SOBRE QUE MANEJO UN RESTAURANTE **DÉBIL**!—

—Me gustaría saber que ingenuo podría pensar eso— le espetó el más pequeño e intentó abrir la compuerta de nuevo, pero su jefe lo impidió otra vez —¿Ahora qué?— lo fulmina.

Sizz Lorr sonríe maligno —No lo sé, negarte algo que _de verdad _quieres es bastante divertido—

—¡Escandalo! ¡Déjeme abrir esa compuerta ahora! ¡Logre treinta minutos libres y es mi deseo hacer uso de ellos!—

—¿Treinta minutos?—

—¡Sí!—

—Oh, muy bien, en cuanto termines de limpiar la grasa derramada—

—¿Cuál grasa derramada?—

—¡ESTA!— y de un puntapié, Sizz Lorr vuelca una de las freidoras que vacía todo su contenido en el piso. Afortunadamente los que estaban en la cocina trabajando se apartaron a tiempo. Aun así Splat se veía apenas lívido.

—¡LIMPIA TODO Y NO DEJES NADA SPLAT!— le bramó su jefe retirándose a las cajas —¡QUIERO TODO EN ORDEN ANTES DE LA HORRENDA HORA DEL ALMUERZO! ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS SETENTAISIETE ORDENES DE CUBOS DE KLAPAN?—

—¡ACABA DE TIRAR LA FREIDORA QUE LOS PREPARABA, GRANDÍSIMO INFAME NEFASTO!—

—¡PUES MUEVE TÚ TRASERO SPLAT O DESPÍDETE DE MIAMI Y TCHULU!—

—**¡OH, NO, SPLAAAAT!—**

—¡QUÉ! No, no, descuiden chicos, eso no va a pasar, yo me encargo—

Sizz Lorr se quedó al frente del restaurante, supervisando las cajas para tener tiempo libre y pensar en cómo y qué debía hacer para eliminar por fin al Defecto. Pensó en dejarlo sin comer, pero seguramente Splat lo iba a desobedecer… también pensó en clausurar la habitación de abajo, pero eso sería inútil; el Defecto usaba lo túneles aledaños… pensó en aumentar la cantidad de ratas asesinas, pero seguramente eso sólo haría a Splat intervenir llegado el momento… ¿Y si enviaba a uno de los otros tres Defectos con la orden de matarlo? No, seguramente Splat intervendría también… ¿Y si tiraba ácido ache-dos-ho por la coladera hasta llenarla? No, seguro apenas el Defecto viera el ácido saldría corriendo por los túneles… mmmm… mmmmmmmmm… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Normalmente abrir una vacante era de lo más fácil, pero tenía que admitir a su pesar, que ese Defecto horrendo tenía suerte… ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de él de una vez por todas? ¿Qué haría para que Splat no interviniera o al menos para mantenerlo a raya? Bueno, eso no era tan difícil.

Pero aún quedaba el Defecto… ¿Cómo evitar que saliera o escapara por los túneles…? Cierto era que aun regresaba a Shloogorgh's, obviamente obligado por el PAK, pero sin duda usaba los túneles subterráneos libremente para moverse y evitar la avalancha de grasa y a las ratas… ¿Cómo evitar eso? ¿Cómo evitar que huyera sin darle oportunidad? Necesitaba completar su misión para el Imperio de forma precisa y rápida. Un Defecto tan horrendo como ese no podía quedar con vida, y ciertamente NO lo haría, no mientras dependiera de él, Sizz Lorr, Sizz LORD; Amo y Señor de freidoras y parrillas; Dominador de LA GRAN COMIDONA; Esclavizador de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo ¡Soldado al Servicio del Glorioso Imperio Irken! ¡Elite al Serv—Ya. Está. Todo. Limpio— siseó una voz.

Sizz Lorr soltó una majadería y miró sin sorpresa quien era —Mierda contigo, Splat, siempre interrumpiéndome en mis momentos cumbres—

—¿Momentos cumbres?— soltó incrédulo el pequeño —¡Lleva ahí parado cuarenta minutos!—

—Sí ¿Y dónde están las setentaisiete ordenes de Klapan?—

—Ya fueron entregadas— Splat le dio la espalda —Trabajamos ahora en ciento veintisiete ordenes de gusanos tentaculares—

—¡Asegúrate que lleven sólo siete tentáculos por caja!—

—¿QUÉ? ¡P-pero si tienen seis tentáculos no siete!—

—¡No es mi problema!—

—¿Para qué quiere ponerle tentáculos de más? ¡Si hacemos eso tendremos que usar más material!—

—¡NO ES MI PROBLEMA!—

—¡Nunca los hemos empaquetado con siete tentáculos! ¡Usted siempre nos dice que les quitemos, NO QUE LES PONGAMOS!—

—**¡NO ES MI PROBLEMA!—**

—¡P-pe-pero-OOUGH! ¡Usted, USTED LO ESTÁ HACIENDO APROPÓSITO!—

—¡NO ESCUCHO QUE ESTÉN CORTANDO TENTÁCULOS, SPLAT!—

—¡MUY BIEN SEÑOR, SIETE TENTÁCULOS POR CAJA, SEÑOR!—

—¡Y APÚRATE! ¡AH, SÍ, LO OLVIDABA! ¡EL MATERIAL EXTRA QUE USEN VA A SALIR DE TÚ SALARIO SPLAT!—

Escuchó a Splat gritar al fondo y Sizz Lorr se dio por bien servido. Era increíble que el hacerlo miserable fuera más remunerante ahora que al principio.

Pero como siempre, nada dura y la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo no tardó en empezar. Ordenes corriendo de atrás hacia adelante, gritos de quemaduras por ácidos o mordidas fueron parte de la siempre rutina de Shloogorg's… sin mencionar a las dos entregas inesperadas de la INS que llegaron justo en medio de la hora cúspide. Uno de los nuevos se fue con el primer Voot y un segundo Irken llegó media hora después en otro transporte diferente. Nadie dijo nada ya que estaban demasiado ocupados como para tomarse la molestia de preguntar; ya habría tiempo cuando todo se calmara al final de la jornada.

Fuera de eso, todo fue rutina. Horrenda rutina si preguntaran a los nuevos y _Normal Horrenda Rutina_ si preguntaban a los trabajadores fijos de Shloogorh's.

Pero hubo algo muy bueno de toda esa labor, ya que, como una epifanía lograda por la más alta elaboración de snacks, Sizz Lorr tuvo su propia revelación: Armamento Militar. Esa era la respuesta que estuvo buscando. Era la solución a todos sus problemas.

Su PAK le proporcionó de un amplio listado que pudiera ser de su gusto y el gran Irken no tardo en ubicar lo que necesitaría. El mejor armamento militar de Nivel Siete para planetas Activos en Zonas Amarillas: Miniciborg Ultra Emergente de Rastreo Terrestre Espacial.

M.U.E.R.T.E.

No podría haber nada mejor que eso para completar su misión.

Así que no perdió más tiempo y tomó el comunicador general de la cocina (el cual solía usar más que nada para pelearse con los surtidores de ingredientes cuando estos no llegaban a tiempo) y marcó inmediatamente a La RED de Armamento General del Imperio. No tenía necesidad de ocultarlo, de hecho, quería que Splat escuchara lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que supiera lo que le esperaba al Defecto… porque iba a usar esa actitud tan caritativa que tanto tenía últimamente en su contra.

Oh, sí. Todo iba a salirle de maravilla.

/¿Qué quiere una _QUÉ_?/

Bueno, todo le saldría bien sino fuera por idiotas como el Comunicador que lo estaba atendiendo.

—Dije: Quiero una entrega de una docena de MUERTE's— repitió harto.

El Irken en la pantalla lo miró incrédulo /Disculpe ¿Pero entiende lo que está pidiendo?/

—¡Por Irk! ¡Sólo dámelos!—

/Está pidiendo armamento militar/

—¡Sí, ya sé!—

/De Nivel Siete/

—¡Sólo haz la maldita entrega!—

/Para Zonas Activas en Amarillo/

—¡DAME MIS MUERTE'S!—

/¡No vamos a enviar armamento de Nivel Siete a un restaurante!/

—¿Y POR QUE NO?—

/¡Aunque tenga los monies para pagar no hay forma, no hay razón que valga para algo como esto! ¡Hay un protocolo! ¡Permisos! ¡Autorizaciones! ¡Por Irk, necesita obligatoriamente un rango militar como mínimo de nivel cuatro para un acceso de ese tipo! ¡Sin mencionar una justificación valida como una especie de Invasión Alienígena!/

Sizz Lorr le miró sin expresión —Tengo ratas asesinas muy grandes—

/¿Intenta tomarme las antenas?/

—¡XENÓFILO!— lo señaló acusador.

_/¿QUÉ?/_

—¡XENÓFILO, XENÓFILO!—

/¡NO PUEDE ESTAR HACIÉNDOLO EN SERIO!/

—¡XENÓFILO!—

/¡NO LE VOY A AUTORIZAR EL ENVÍO Y NO SOY XENÓFILO!/

/¿Quién es xenófilo?/ intervino alguien detrás del Comunicador en pantalla.

—¡Él es! ¡ÉEEEEEEEEL!—

/¡NO ES VERDAD!/

/Oh, por Irk Lenon, no de nuevo/

/¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO LO SOY!/

—¡SÍ LO ES!—

/Lenon, ya habíamos hablado de esto/

/¡PERO NO LO SOY!/

/Ve a mi oficina Lenon/

/¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!/

/Larri, toma el pedido del cliente. Tengo que discutir seriamente con Lenon/

/Pe-pero/ y el Comunicador se retira, sólo para que otro tome su lugar /Hola, gracias por llamar a La RED ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?/

—Quiero una entrega de una docena de MUERTE's—

El nuevo Comunicador lo miró confundido.

—Tengo ratas asesinas muy grandes— sonrió Sizz Lorr, notando que el Defecto entraba seguido del gordo y el flaco —Son grandes, horribles y deformes—

El Comunicador no se vio nada convencido /¿Qué tan alto es? /

—Ciento sesentaicinco unidades—

/Funciona para mí/ tecleó apresuradamente /¿Gusta incluir una orden de cargadores extra? /

—Mmm, eso depende ¿Son buenos?—

/De los mejores de este lado de la galaxia, señor/

—No lo sé—

/Están en promoción. Si lleva tres órdenes, la cuarta es gratis y se le incluye un pulidor de botas/

—¿Un pulidor? Mmm—

/Si acepta ahora mismo le incluiré un pulidor adicional con cera extra/

—¿Cera extra?—

/Oh, sí, de dos unidades solidas en color negro/

—¡Trato hecho! ¿Cuál es tú nombre otra vez?—

/Larri, señor/

—Me agradas Larri—

/Gracias señor/

—Llenare un reporte a tú favor Larri—

/Muy amable de su parte/

—Sí, necesitamos más trabajadores como tú Larri y no como ese Xenófilo—

/Descuide, no creo que lo volvamos a ver, señor/

—Hoy es sin duda un buen día para el Imperio ¿No, Larri?—

/Sin duda, señor/

—Muy bien, esperare mis MUERTE's con ansias—

/Y llegaran puntual, señor/

—Gracias de nuevo Larri—

/Gracias a usted por preferir los servicios de La RED, Señor. Le atendió Larri, pase una buena jornada/ y terminó la transmisión. Sizz Lorr se giró conforme sólo para encarar a un pálido Splat.

—¿Y tú que mierda quieres?—

—¡Oh, por Irk!— su Cajero parecía ido —¿QUÉ RAYOS GAMA ACABA DE HACER?—

—Ordene una docena de MUERTE's— sonrió el más alto triunfal.

—¡NO!— chilló histérico —¡NO HIZO ESO! ¡ACABA DE HACER QUE ENVIARAN AL COMUNICADOR A LA FILA DE PURGA BAJO UN CARGO FALSO DE XENOFILIA!—

—No seas idiota, Larri hizo un buen trabajo—

—¡NO! ¡NO HABLO DE ESE IDIOTA FAVORITÍSTA DE UNIDAD! ¡HABLO DE LENON!—

—¿Quién mierda es Lenon?—

—¡ES EL IRKEN AL QUE ACABA DE MANDAR A LA FILA DE PURGA!—

—Ah, el Xenófilo—

—¡ÉL NO ERA UN XENÓFILO! ¡USTED LO ACUSO FALSAMENTE SÓLO POR QUE NO LE QUISO VENDER ARMAMENTO SIN PERMISO O AUTORIZACIÓN! ¡OH, POR IRK!— Splat parecía derrumbarse —¿Co-como puede hacer eso?—

—¿Hacer qué?—

—¿CÓMO PUEDE ESPARCIR SU MALDAD INCLUSO AL OTRO LADO DE LA GALAXIA?—

—¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?—

—¡USTED ES HORRIBLE!—

—¿Qué no me vas a preguntar para que son los MUERTE's?—

—¡USTED NO TIENE CONCIENCIA!—

—Voy a usarlos para eliminar a tú Defecto—

—¡USTED ESTA PODRIDO POR DENTRO!—

—¿Qué no escuchaste?—

—¡ES UN INFAME!—

—Obviamente no—

—¡UN NEFASTO!—

—Gracias—

—¡OH POR IRK!— Splat le dio la espalda aun escandalizado —¿CÓMO, CÓMO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGUIEN ASÍ DE CRUEL Y DÉSPOTA? ¿CÓMO PUDO ENVIAR A ESE POBRE IRKEN A LA FILA DE PURGA? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ TODO LE SALE BIEN A ALGUIEN TAN CRUEL E INMISERICORDE? ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA DE FUERA DE LÍNEA!— y Splat siguió maldiciendo en alto hasta perderse por el área de cajas.

Sizz Lorr le ignoró y se fue a su oficina para seguir revisando videos actuales sobre Monc y la INS. Estaba actualmente interesado sobre lo que hacían los Miembros Activos al servicio de Los Partidos.

Al principio estaba intrigado sobre el hecho de los cambios que él mismo ayudaba a realizar. Pero decidió ser paciente y esperar. La paciencia era una de sus muchas virtudes, y sabía que tarde o temprano sus dudas serían aclaradas… hasta que descubrió La INS y se hizo del Palm. Entonces todo fue más rápido.

Había hecho grandes avances en corto tiempo. Como descubrir que todos los que enviaba Monc eran miembros de la INS, miembros de los Partidos para ser exactos. Pero, al llegar los _Cambios_ esporádicos y cada vez más comunes que se realizaban fuera de catorcena, sus dudas no hicieron más que aumentar. Especialmente cuando llegaban uniformados y no de Civiles con el camisón rosa y pantalón negro.

Navegando en la INS descubrió muchas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Los Irkens que participaban en los Partidos, había leído, eran completamente Activos, pero nunca imaginó lo que _Activo_ pudiera significar hasta que encontró los videos que respaldaban dichas acciones. O mejor dicho: misiones.

Porque no podría describirlo de otra manera. Básicamente, estas misiones y el proceder de la INS era un estilo de _Golpear y Correr_. Todo era un conjunto de trabajo de equipo entre _Cuerpo y PAK_ como muchos describían. Un Soldado era por lo general el _Cuerpo_ en casi todas las Misiones, a menos que le lugar fuera un Laboratorio, entonces un Piloto Comunicador era designado. Los _PAK's_ eran normalmente Científicos, pero si la misión era en un área de la Armada Activa, por lo general era un Piloto Comunicador.

La misión del _Cuerpo_ era el trabajo físico, realizar la misión, cumplirla eficazmente sin importar el percance y salir lo más rápido posible. El _PAK_, monitoreaba al Cuerpo en todo momento, guiándolo en ruta y auxiliándolo en sucesos inesperados que pudieran resultar peligrosos. Era también su labor tener la vía de salida libre y disponible una vez la misión fue cumplida.

Era una labor increíble de sincronización y a la vez un reto interno para cada _Cuerpo_ y _PAK_.

Todas las misiones que había visto en los videos, libres para ver (con la obvia intención de ganar más adeptos), variaban de lugares y Sectores, de _Cuerpos_ a _PAK's_ pero todos tenían un solo objetivo en común: Eliminar a los Elites de Alta Unidad.

Uno de los videos que había visto (la semana pasada) y que era por muchos el más visitado, comentado y puesto en casi siete quintillones de favoritos, era de El Partido de Los Nachos. _El Cuerpo _fue una Soldado llamada Kes que ya había realizado varias misiones con éxito. _El PAK_ fue un Científico llamado Wako, quien tenía muy buena fama, pues solía trabajar en más de una misión al mismo tiempo y solía trabajar con más de siete Cuerpos a la vez.

Y ciertamente la misión ameritaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Se deshicieron de Welso, el entonces Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada.

Sizz Lorr tenía que acreditarles eso como un logro. Quitar a un Elite de Alta Unidad como él no pudo ser nada fácil y no lo decía por que Welso fuera alguien a considerar. Es decir, era un zoquete imbécil sin idea alguna sobre su trabajo y que sólo tenía ese puesto por ser alto. Pero idiota o no, estaba en La Inmensa y la Computadora de La Inmensa no deja pasar NADA de largo y, según había leído, menos aún desde que el tal Membran estaba a cargo de la Inteligencia del Imperio. Quitar una pieza de esa caja de donas fue todo un reto. Especialmente porque estaba en la oficina de Welso mientras este tenía su junta de planeación semanal con su Segundo y Tercero al mando. Vradpi, el General Imperial de División y Gazlord, General Imperial de Brigada. Respectivamente.

Todo fue un increíble trabajo en equipo, si Sizz Lorr se permitía admitirlo. Wako arregló que Kes entrara a la oficina sin problema al fingir que iba a limpiar, mientras ella rápidamente tomaba una de las donas y se retiraba sin ser notada por nadie. Un trabajo rápido. Un trabajo perfecto.

Y todo se hizo un minuto antes de su entrega mensual de reportes para el Terrible Más Alto (zoquete) Rojo, quien era un gran fanático de las donas y exigía una caja completa con su sabor favorito de betún amarillo. Lo último que se supo del idiota de Welso es que Rojo lo envió a Kac-ka. No le daba ni dos semanas antes de volverse loco, si no lo estaba ya.

También, por lo que leyó, esa misión le valió a Kes un buen reconocimiento por parte de Monc quien la envió a Hobo Trece para su entrenamiento como Invasor. Si la enana aprobaba los exámenes que aun estaban en proceso (después de todo el cierre de los exámenes fue hace dos meses), sin duda iba a ser grande. Y grande es decir grande, con G a la potencia máxima. No en vano la tenían como icono de propaganda para Los Nachos, después de todo iba a trabajar directamente con Tenn y Skoodge. Nadie tenía más renombre que esos dos.

Mierda, lo que él mismo daría tan sólo por trabajar de nuevo como un Sold—OHPORIRK¿PARAQUEQUIERELOSMUERTE?—

Sizz Lorr sonrió ampliamente y dejó el Palm de lado —Splat, te habías tardado maldito enano de mierda—

El pequeño no pareció escucharlo —¿PARA QUE QUIERE LOS MUERTE?—

—Esa pregunta debiste hacerla hace diez minutos—

—¿PARA QUE QUIERE LOS MUERTE? ¿CÓMO LOS PAGÓ?— ante esa pregunta Sizz Lorr le señalo el Palm —¡OH POR IRK USO MIS MONIES DE NUEVO! ¿LOS MUERTE SON PARA DI-BUG? ¡OH POR IRK, SON PARA DI-BUG!— se cubrió el rostro pálido —¡VA A MATARLO!—

—Esa ha sido la idea desde que llegó Splat—

El pequeño lo mira sin aliento antes de verse feroz —¡NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¡ESTO ES COLMO! ¡ESTO ES LA CÚSPIDE DE TODA MI PACIENCIA! ¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR HACERLO!—

Sizz Lorr amplió la curva en sus labios —¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de todo esto, Splat? Qué creas que necesito tú permiso, como si tú opinión valiera algo o representara algo—

—¡NO LE PERMITIRÉ DAÑAR A DI-BUG!—

Él más alto no podría sentirse más feliz ante esa declaración —¿Sabes qué? Esa actitud tuya, tan, moralmente aceptable entre Conciudadanos me enigma—

—¿De qué está hablando?—

—Hablo de toda esa mierda que siempre dices y hablas. Eso de igualdad de unidad y cortesía de unos hacia otros y de cómo esas _cosas_ podrían cambiar el Imperio si nos lo proponemos— ríe maligno —Es como si de verdad la creyeras—

—¡Y lo hago!— se defiende el pequeño con orgullo.

—Oh, y no lo dudo— Sizz Lorr se cruza de brazos cómodamente en su sillón —Pero no puedes tapar una estrella implotando, Splat—

—¿De que esta-?—

—Tienes las pinzas llenas de sangre, Splat— el pequeño le mira aprensivo pero no contesta —Hablas mucho, pero sabes. Lo sabes bien Splat... sabes de sobra que dejaste morir a muchos antes de este nuevo adefesio que tanto te gusta cuidar— el más alto le mira curioso —Quiero saber ¿Qué tiene este de especial, Splat? ¿Por qué él sí y los otros no?— su Cajero baja la mirada temblando de rabia —¿Por qué hasta ahora esta buena moral de tú parte? ¿Por qué no desde antes? ¿Por qué no cuando los otros Defectos lloraban y gritaban por sus vidas? ¿Por qué hast-?—

—**¡POR QUE NO AGUANTO MÁS DE ESTO EN MI CONCIENCIA!—** estalla el más inferior, mirándolo con rabia —¡SÍ, TENGO SANGRE EN LAS PINZAS! ¡SÍ, NUNCA HICE NADA! ¡SÍ, SOY TAN CULPABLE COMO USTED E INCLUSO PEOR!— el labio inferior le tiembla y su voz se rompe —Pero no voy a cambiar nada si sólo me dedico a ver. Nada va a pasar si sólo lloro y no hago nada… D-di-bug quiere vivir. L-lo he visto… lo he visto y quiero ayudarlo— mira con fuerza a su jefe —Quiero ayudarlo a vivir. Quiero ayudar a todos a vivir y no voy a dejar que usted lo evite—

Un silencio abrumador se apodera de la oficina mientras Sizz Lorr le mira, antes de sonreír —¿Y si te digo que puedes hacerlo?—

Él de menor unidad le mira con aprensión.

—No, enserio Splat. De verdad ¿Qué tal si te dejo a todos vivos? Los Defectos actuales y los que puedan llegar incluidos— su Cajero lo mira sin creer —Anda, que lo digo bien. No más vacantes, Splat. Plantilla fija por todo lo que puedan durar y no sólo eso, incluso estoy dispuesto a dejarte conservar a los Defectos. Prometo no eliminar a nadie… por más imbéciles que sean— gruñe en un gesto desagradable —Sólo piénsalo bien, todos vivos. Todos seguros. Todos hasta los Defectos ¡Mierda! Hasta estoy dispuesto a ampliar el restaurante o abrir otra sucursal para que tengas a tantos parásitos como quieras— la curva en sus labios se amplía —Y lo único que tienes que hacer es darme a uno. A Di-bug—

Splat lo mira sin aliento.

—Te estoy dando a todos por uno, enano. Una propuesta más que generosa debes admitir— coloca los brazos sobre la mesa y le mira con calma —Los MUERTE van a llegar, los voy a usar y tú de seguro vas a intervenir… eso va a generar muchas vacantes, Splat. Sabes que lo voy a hacer y sabes que todo va a ser tú culpa. Tú culpa por sacrificar a todos por uno— la sonrisa se vuelve cada vez más desagradable —Pero te estoy ofreciendo cambiar eso. Te ofrezco salvar a todos. Te ofrezco el paraíso de todos por el infierno de uno. Todo por un nadie—

—Yo… usted… usted no puede hablar en serio—

—Piensa lo que quieras enano. Pero esta oferta es ahora o nunca. Tómala o déjala. Todos por uno o uno por el precio de todos— el más grande se reclina cómodamente en su sillón —Piénsalo bien; por qué si cruzas la compuerta es todo. La oferta caduca. No hay más negociaciones. Nada. Fin. Ka-put—

Y justo ahí Splat pareció hundirse sobre sí mismo. Se veía incluso más diminuto. Más insignificante. Más nada… más nadie. Su expresión se contraía en rabia hacía él mismo, hacia su jefe ¿Y por qué no? Quizás incluso hacia todos. Parecía de repente muy triste y acongojado antes de volverse furioso o confundido… más confundido que otra cosa… como si no supiera que hacer. Como si por primera vez en su vida Activa… no supiera lo que estaba haciendo… o lo que podría llegar a hacer.

¿Uno por todos? ¿Todos por uno? Sizz Lorr estaba impaciente por escuchar su respuesta. Por qué no importaba cual fuera… él ganaba y Splat perdía. Porque quería mostrarle que no podía salvar a todos. Alguien tenía que caer. Alguien debía ser la victima que se consumiera para que la gran máquina de la vida pudiera seguir andando ¿Pero quién sería a quien Splat salvaría? ¿A quién dejaría consumirse? ¿A uno o a todos? Sólo había una respuesta… y posiblemente el enano no pudiera vivir con ello.

Y Sizz Lorr estaba impaciente por ver eso. Impaciente por ver como Splat vuelve a llenarse las pinzas de sangre. Impaciente por ver como se traga toda esa mierda de igualdad y respeto. Impaciente por ver como salva a alguien y condena a otro… impaciente por ver como Splat es igual a todos, como no es especial, como no es diferente… impaciente por ver como Splat es _normal_.

—¿Me da su honor como Soldado Elite?— la sonrisa de Sizz Lorr se amplía maligna, el maldito enano sabe por dónde llegarle.

—Sí—

—¿Me promete, de verdad, no generar ningún tipo de vacante bajo ningún tipo de excusa? ¿Promete bajo su honor conservar a todo Defecto actual y los que vendrán? ¿Promete no volver a lastimar a nadie que trabaje para usted?—

La sonrisa del más alto sólo se amplía más y más —Sí—

Splat se mira agotado. Cierra y abre sus ojos que dejan escapar lágrimas —Esta bien— hablar parece llevarse todas sus fuerzas —Tome a Di-bug—

—No esperaba menos de ti, Splat— el más alto asiente conforme —Puedes retirarte. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo—

Y la entrega de MUERTE's llegó puntual.

Sizz Lorr les dejó entrar inmediato al drenaje sin que nadie dijera nada. Todos no hacían nada más que verse confusos y sorprendidos. La mayoría simplemente miraban a Splat como en busca de una respuesta u opinión sobre lo que pasaba. Algunos simplemente se miraron atónitos al ver que no hizo o dijo nada.

Simplemente nadie podía dar crédito a que Splat se hubiera rendido.

Un grito del Defecto bajo ellos dio inicio a sonidos de disparos y explosiones… y aun así nadie entendía nada… especialmente por qué Sizz Lorr los empezó a tratar bien. Y bien es decir a IGNORARLOS. A todos. Incluidos los de La INS. En realidad, si necesitaba algo o alguien hacia algo mal, Sizz Lorr simplemente se dirigía a Splat. A nadie más le gritó. A nadie más le habló. A nadie más dijo nada… salvo a Splat.

Y aparte de notar unas botas muy brillantes en su jefe, entre las explosiones de abajo y las entregas de arriba, nadie quiso profundizar mucho en todo lo que estaba pasando.

La sexta semana desde el arribo del Defecto cabezón estuvo llena de explosiones. Y gritos. Pero más explosiones que gritos. La primera jornada nadie prestó atención, ya que estaban más impactados por las actitudes de Splat y Sizz Lorr. Eran en realidad los clientes quienes se asomaban a las coladeras para saber que rayos gama estaba pasando.

Nadie del personal se tomó la molestia de siquiera asomarse… hasta que notaron algo extraordinario. Notaron que las explosiones no se detenían. Continuaban. Sin detenerse. Sin parar. Sin pausas de ningún tipo los MUERTE's cruzaban de lado a lado, siguiendo una figura pequeñísima que les enfrentaba con una línea de luz azul eléctrico entre sus pinzas.

Sizz Lorr estaba que ni se la creía ¿Qué era esa arma? Porque ciertamente lo era y el Defecto no tenía autorizado poseer una y con su salario era obvio que no la había comprado… ¿Entonces de dónde la sacó?

_Igual no va a durar_ se sonrió maligno y dejó de mirar. Tenía trabajo que hacer, ordenes que dar... y las explosiones pronto dejarían de escucharse.

Salvo que no lo hicieron.

Para el cierre del primer día, todos, de verdad, estaban mirando.

Los Soldados de la INS, que estaban en ese momento raspando unas charolas de grasa, fueron los primeros en apostar a favor del Defecto cuando las clásicas apuestas en medio de un gran entretenimiento comenzaron. Cuando Pep se acercó a preguntar por qué, él más alto del grupo le sonrió ampliamente —¿Qué no vez Conserje? Tú amigo tiene entrenamiento Militar—

—Y uno muy bueno— sonrió el que estaba a su lado enjuagando —¿Dónde trabajaba antes de llegar aquí?— preguntó a Pep.

—No sean bobos, no fue un Soldado— todos se giraron a un Científico que cargaba cajas vacías de suministros —Es obvio que fue trabajador en un Laboratorio. Tiene un cilindro que emana energía. Ese armamento no está registrado, tuvo que construirlo, por ende un Científico—

—Los Científicos son todo PAK y nada de Cuerpo— soltó gruñón el Soldado que limpiaba las charolas —Un Científico NO sabe pelear. Es un Soldado—

—Y los Soldados sólo usan armamento comprado, no lo desarrollan— intervino un segundo Científico que empujaba un carrito para limpieza —Pero acredito tú punto. Piloto Comunicador— dijo antes de pasar a todos de largo.

—Yo le doy tres días—

—Yo uno—

—Y yo la semana—

—¿Cómo crees? Con esos MUERTE cuatro días y es mucho—

—Tres jornadas y media—

—¿Cuánto quieres perder a que no dura ni dos?— y rápidamente se hicieron las apuestas. Todos tomaron su tiempo para tomar una coladera y poder mirar cómo se desarrollaba la acción bajos sus pies. Más de uno agradeció la gran calidad del metal Irken con el cual se había construido todo Foodcortia… porque de lo contrario estarían MUY preocupados.

Sizz Lorr estaba que echaba láser de sus ojos y su humor no mejoraba al ver las sonrisas discretas de Splat. Maldito enano de mierda.

Y sólo para empeorar todo, llegó la nueva entrega de personal con el Defecto de catorcena Y el extra al mes. Mierda. Ahora eran SEIS Defectos. MIERDA. Ah y dos nuevos miembros para la planta de personal. MIERDA. Y a ninguno podía matarlo. MIERDA**.** Y Splat estaba encantado. **MIERDA.**

Y EL BASTARDO HIJO DE VORTH DEL DEFECTO ADEFESIO INMUNDO DE EXCREMENTO SEGUÍA VIVO. **MMMIIIIIEEEEEERRRDDDAAAAAA.**

Simplemente el día no empezó bien para Sizz Lorr, pero aun así el restaurante exigía ser atendido como siempre… eran jornadas como esas en las que le gustaría estrangular a Purpura. Maldito bastardo infeliz ojala se atragantara muy pronto con una dona o algo y se muriera el muy—¡OH POR IRK, ACABA DE DESTRUIR UNO!— Sizz Lorr se giró detrás de él y vio al Defecto de Bermin señalando la coladera bajo sus botas —¡SPLAT! ¡ACABA DE CORTAR UNO A LA MITAD! ¡FUE GENIAL!—

—¡No!— sonrieron varios, dejando sus puestos y corriendo a ver. Incluso los recién llegados de La INS se apresuraron con interés (dos de ellos ya habían estado hace tres semanas y parecían muy interesados en el hecho de que el Defecto cabezón siguiera vivo).

—¡POR IRK ES VERDAD! ¡Veo los restos desde aquí!—

—¿Cómo rayos gama cortó a ese MUERTE?—

—¡El tubo de luz en sus pinzas!— sonrió Bermin emocionado —¡Esa cosa corta de verdad! ¡Le dió justo entre las uniones!—

—¿Dónde trabajaba antes?— preguntó uno de los Soldados impresionado, sin dejar de mirar por la coladera —Los Nachos podríamos usar a alguien como él—

—¿Qué? Olvídalo— le sonrió uno de los Científicos a su lado —Los Donas tenemos mejores lugares para los desarrolladores de armamento—

—A los POOP Sodas nos beneficiaria alguien como ese enano— sonrió un Comunicador interviniendo audible —Es bueno si consiguió deshacerse de una unidad, es decir, sólo mírenlo correr con esos once MUERTE restantes siguiéndolo—

—¿Dónde trabajó antes?— sonrió Bermin mirando a Pep y Ka-rl, que estaban al fondo. Todos los de la INS hicieron igual.

—Di-bug es un Defecto— dijo Ka-rl seriamente haciendo que la sonrisa de Bermin desapareciera y bajara la cabeza —Por eso esta abajo, porque es un Defecto—

—Que desperdicio— rieron el Soldado y Comunicador con varios de su grupo de La INS.

—Una pena, pero puede que sea lo mejor con esa cabeza tan deforme— asintió el Científico y miró alrededor —¿Ya tienen apuestas?—

—Suficiente todos— intervino Splat haciendo que todos lo miraran —Terminemos las tareas, después de eso son libres de hacer cuanto gusten— miró duramente a Ka-rl —Bermin, ve con Miami y Tchulu. Necesitan ayuda con las larvas que no usamos—

—Ah, sí Splat— el pequeño salió del área de cocina mientras los demás regresaban a sus tareas.

—Pep, Ka-rl, ayúdenme con la basura—

—Eh, sí—

Y Sizz Lorr decidió que se iba a ir a su oficina inmediatamente para escuchar. Por la cara de Splat la plática se iba a poner muy buena.

Apenas el jefe llegó a su oficina cerró la compuerta con seguro y se dejó caer en su sillón para poder escuchar atreves de la cámara que había puesto en los basureros. Y de hecho llegó en un buen momento.

/…nías que decir eso frente a Bermin, Ka-rl/ escuchó la voz severa de su Cajero más antiguo y encendió los monitores exteriores para ver mejor lo que pasaba. Rápidamente la escena de tres Irken con enormes bolsas de basura amarillas se mostró ante él.

/No mentí/ el flaco arrojó una bolsa en el gran contenedor /Di-bug es un Defecto/

/Sí, por eso está abajo/ asintió el gordo arrojando dos bolsas /Bermin no puede fingir que él no es un Defecto. Lo mismo con Sadler, Wark, Tet-chil y Redull. Los cinco junto a Di-bug son Defectos… los Defectos siempre terminan mal/

Splat parecía escandalizado /¡Pero también es verdad que Di-bug es su amigo!/ se escuchaba bastante molesto /Eso al parecer olvidaron mencionar ¿Por qué esa actitud de ustedes? Antes cuando les preguntaba sobre Di-bug se mostraban más divertidos, no dejaban de mencionarme como siempre parecía sorprendido por todo lo que le rodeaba, como si nunca hubiera visto un Alien o un Irken en su vida Activa ¿Qué les pasa ahora que se muestran tan recios a aceptar su amistad con él?/

Ka-rl tiró una bolsa al piso /¡No lo creo de ti Splat! ¿Acaso no lo viste? ¿No lo notaste?/

/¿Notar qué?/ soltó Splat exasperado.

/Di-bug está creciendo/ la voz del gordo le quitó el aliento a dos Irkens. Sizz Lorr y Splat.

/…¿Di… Di-bug creció?/ habló al fin el más alto de los tres enanos /¿Cuánto mide ahora?/

/No creció. Está creciendo/ aclaró el flaco cruzándose de brazos /Proporcionalmente con una variante de cinco punto cuarentaidos unidades por semana/

La cara de Splat no era nada en comparación a la de Sizz Lorr, cuya mandíbula estaba abierta de forma antinatural.

/Al paso que va, será más alto y podrá salir de aquí/ intervino Pep, tomando el resto de las bolsas y lanzándolas al contenedor /Él se va a ir de aquí y nosotros nos vamos a quedar/

/Oh, vamos…/ gimió Splat mirándolos comprensivo. Sizz Lorr no. Estaba escandalizado. Estaba horrorizado (lo cual era bastante difícil de lograr desde que él Defecto cabezón y deforme había llegado) y con justa razón ¿Cómo MIERDA no había notado ÉL eso? ¿Cómo no notó al Defecto más alto? /¿Eso es lo que les preocupa? ¿Qué Di-bug se haga más alto y los deje?/

/Eso es lo que va a pasar Splat. Di-bug se va a ir/ Sizz Lorr dejó de mirar los videos de afuera y empezó a ver los videos del interior del restaurante /Oh, vamos Ka-rl, aun sí Di-bug crece un poco más, no creo, de verdad, que se vaya a olvidar de ustedes/

/Ay, Splat, en serio basta con tú optimismo/

/No es sólo optimismo Ka-rl/

¡Oh por irk! ¡Era verdad! ¡El Defecto era más alto! Sizz Lorr lo estaba viendo directamente en las pantallas de video.

/Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Splat/

Sizz Lorr lo estaba comparando del video de cuando llegó y el más reciente de hace dos días atrás.

/Pep, no sean así. Yo creo, honestamente, que Di-bug no se va a olvidar de ustedes/

¡Mierda! ¡Creció bastante! ¿Cómo pasó de ochentaitres unidades a casi ciento veinte?

/Eso no lo sabes/

/Sí lo sé y lo aseguro. Ustedes son sus amigos. Han estado a su lado a pesar de ser un Defecto y uno no suele olvidar eso/

/Yo soy de otra opinión/

/Oh, Ka-rl/

/¡Oh, nada! ¡Mira dónde estoy, dónde estamos Pep y yo y pregúntame si alguno de nuestros viejos _amigos_ ha intentado hablar con nosotros de nuevo! ¡Ni uno sólo, Splat! ¡NI UNO SÓLO!/

Sizz Lorr miró sobre su hombro y le dedico una mirada de desdén a la pantalla del basurero —¿Quién mierda querría hablar con un fracasado de La Fila de Purga como tú?— y se giró a ver los videos dónde el Defecto deforme aparecía. Mierda, sí que estaba alto.

/¿Has pensado que Di-bug puede ser diferente a los demás?/

—¿Y has pensado que a nadie le importa tú mierda?— gruñó el más alto.

/Ay, Splat, ya en serio, basta. Di-bug, apenas salga de aquí, se va a olvidar de nosotros… es lo más natural ¿No? Di-bug al fin será más normal y nosotros… nosotros… ¿Cuál es el propósito de seguir con él si se va a ir de aquí? Él se va… y nosotros nos quedamos…/

/Pep ¿Por qué dicen eso? Y aun si Di-bug crece ¿Tan seguros están que se va a air? Se necesita al menos ciento veintidós unidades cuando menos para salir de aquí y, em, admito que no lo e visto muy bien desde que llegó, pero si mal no recuerdo, apenas estaba del tamaño de un SIR ¿Cuánto media? Como ochenta unidades, no sería sorpresa si fuera el Irken más bajo de la historia, y vaya que se de bajos, Zim fue…/ Sizz Lorr se giró rabioso —¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE EN MI RESTAURANTE CON UNA MIERDA!— /… Irken más bajo de nuestra historia en su momento y Di-bug se veían aún más bajo que él/

/¿Quién es Zim?/ preguntó Pep curioso.

/Ah, sí, es verdad/ Splat se frotó el cuello /Los Terribles Más Altos borraron su nombre de nuestra historia hace diecinueve años por hacer estallar la mitad de La Inmensa… es normal que su PAK no sepa de él, um, bueno, era un Invasor, bueno _técnicamente_ no era un Invasor… bueno, _técnicamente_ no era un Irken, es decir, bueno, lo Exiliaron y, olvídenlo/

/Espera, espera/ intervino Ka-rl /Me estás diciendo que este Zim/ —¡QUÉ NO DIGAN SU NOMBRE EN MI RESTAURANTE, MIERDA!— /Me estás diciendo que ese, Irken-Exiliado-Invasor-No Invasor-lo-que-sea ¿fue el causante de La Gran Casi Caída Horrible?/

Splat se frotó entre los ojos cansado /Eh, bueno, Mi punto es que-/

/¡OH, POR IRK! ¿EL IRKEN RESPONSABLE DE LA GRAN CASI CAÍDA HORRIBLE QUE CASI HACE EXPLOTAR A LA INMENSA Y SUMIÓ AL IMPERIO EN UNA DEPRESIÓN QUE ORIGINÓ LAS OCHENTA REVUELTAS DE LA RESISTENCIA QUE NOS HICIERON PERDER LA MITAD DE LA ARMADA Y RETROCEDIÓ RUINA INEVITABLE II A SUS POBRES INICIOS YA QUE NO CONTÁBAMOS CON LA MILICIA SUFICIENTE, SE LLAMABA ZIM?/

Sizz Lorr arrojó su sombrero al piso —¡QUÉ NO DIGAN SU NOMBRE MALDITAS MIERDAS DE MIERDA!—

Pep y Ka-rl se miraron mutuamente /¡OH POR IRK! ¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE SUBIENDO ESTO A MI PERFIL EN LA INS!/

/¡YO TAMBIÉN!/

/¡QUÉ! ¡OH, NO, NO HAGAN ESO! ¡NADIE DE LAS NUEVAS GENERACIONES DEBE SABER DE ZI-!/

/¡YA LO HICE!/ gritaron al unísono.

Splat perdió el color /¡No pongan quien les dijo!/

Pep parpadeó /Puse tú nombre y foto como fuente de información. Te vez bien/

/¡Oh por Irk, Tenn va a matarme!/ se cubrió el rostro horrorizado /¡Rápido! ¡Borren esa información ahora mismo! ¡Aun no es muy tarde, todavía no pasan veinte segundos y es posible que ella no la haya vis-!/ y súbitamente un PIP sonó de su PAK antes de que una pantalla surgiera de este con la cara rabiosa de una Irken muy familiar**/¡GRAPA!/**

A Sizz Lorr casi se le salen los ojos —¡MIERDA ES TENN!—

/¡OH POR IRK ES TENN!/ gritaron los tres Irkens en pantalla.

**/¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?/**

/¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!/

**/¿ACCIDENTE? ¿ACCIDENTE? ¡OLVIDAR CARGAR EL LASER ES UN ACCIDENTE! ¡NO COMER TÚ ALMUERZO ES UN ACCIDENTE! ¡METER UNA RATA DE BLORCH BAJO LA CAMA DE TÚ COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES UN ACCIDENTE! ¡ESTO, ESTO NO ES NADA UN ACCIDENTE! ¡ESTÁ EN TODA LA RED!/**

/¡No sabía que lo iban a subir en la INS!/

De repente un segundo PIP se escucha y la pantalla de Tenn se divide en dos, mostrando a un Irken de ojos rojos /¡Oh por Irk Grapa! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?/

Sizz Lorr casi se cae de su lugar —¡MIERDA ES SKOODGE!—

/¡OH POR IRK ES SKOODGE!/ gritaron Pep y Ka-rl.

/¡Oh genial, ahora Skoodge está enterado! ¡NO NECESITABA ESTO AHORA, GRAPA!/

/¡Tenn! ¿Sabías de esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?/

/¡Por qué me acabo de enterar idiota! ¡Esta no es mi idea de pasar el tiempo Skoodge!/

/Lamento haber pensado lo opuesto/ se disculpa Skoodge apenado /Pero sabes que yo sé cómo te pones cuando Zim está involucrado/

/No es la única/ gruño Splat.

/¡Oh, pero claro que sé que tú sabes como YO me pongo! ¡Y más aún me harta que sepas que YO sé cómo TÚ sabes cómo me pongo YO y que aun así TÚ lo hagas!/

/Eh, Tenn, no enten-/

**/¡SÓLO NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR OTRA VEZ!/**

/¡Pe-pero no estoy llorando!/

/¡Pero lo harás en cuanto todos vuelvan a saber de Zim! Es decir, gracias a él YA NO HAY muchos Conciudadanos de más de veinte años/

/¡Tenn, fue un accidente!/

**/¡OH, SÍ, CLARO, UN ACCIDENTE, UN ACCIDENTE QUE CASI MATA A NUESTROS LÍDERES, OTRA VEZ POR TERCERA OCASIÓN Y QUE ELIMINÓ A LA MITAD DE LA ARMADA! ¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE ESE ACCIDENTE ORIGINÓ UN DAÑO TAL QUE CAUSÓ LAS OCHENTA REVUELTAS QUE ELIMINÓ A LA OTRA MITAD DE LA ARMADA Y QUE SI NO FUERA POR ELITE MEMBRAN LAS SMEETSERAS NO HUBIERAN PODIDO REPOBLAR LA ARMADA Y GANAR LA GRAN GUERRA DE LA GRAN CASI CAÍDA HORRIBLE!/**

/Oh, Tenn, por favor, basta de eso. Sabes que no apruebo como envió Smeet sin su entrenamiento de diez años en Irk a la guerra/ niega abrumado /Murieron millones, muchos ni tenían trece horas de haber sido activados, ni siquiera eran Irkens Tenn, eran apenas Smeets/

Tenn se mostró comprensiva /Es verdad, fue horrible, pero yo dejaría de nombrarlo **¡SI TÚ DEJARAS DE HACER EXCUSAS PARA ZIM! ¡ÉL CASI NOS LLEVA A LA EXTINCIÓN DE NUEVO!/**

/Pero no son excusas/

**/¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ!/**

/¿Qué? Pe-pero yo no estoy-/

**/¡SILENCIO!/** estalló Tenn rabiosa, haciendo que Skoodge, _Grapa_, Pep, Ka-rl y Sizz Lorr bajaran las antenas con sumisión.

**/¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE ZIM! ¡TODO POR IR A LA INMENSA A BUSCAR ESE DIB-GUSANO-BEBÉ-LO-QUÉ-SEAAA!/ **Tenn parecía incrédula, horriblemente incrédula **/¿POR QUÉ SIGUE HACIÉNDOLO? ¡LLEVA HACIÉNDOLO DESDE HACE MÁS DE QUINIENTOS AÑOS! ¡ESA COSA DE SEGURO ESTA MUERTA Y SINO YO MISMA LE VOY A MATAR! ¡PERO AUN ASÍ CULPO A ZIM! ¡SI TANTO QUERÍA A ESA MASCOTA SUYA LA HUBIERA CUIDADO BIEN! ¡PERO NO! ¡OH, NO! ¡ZIM ESTÁ TAN LOCO QUE PIENSA QUE NOSOTROS, UNO DE NOSOTROS, UN IRKEN LO TIENE Y QUE NUESTROS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS SABEN QUIEN ES! ¿QUÉ LE PASA? ¿ESTÁ LOCO, ESTA IDIOTA, DEMENTE? ¿PARA QUÉ QUERRÍAMOS NOSOTROS A SU MASCOTA?/ **Miró a todos lados como esperando que alguien se atreviera a decirle lo contario **/¡DE SEGURO ERA UN GUSANO CARNÍVORO! ¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA UNA DE ESAS COSAS COMO MASCOTA? ¡YO NO! ¡YO TENGO MASCOTAS, SKOODGE TIENE Y TÚ TAMBIÉN TUVISTE GRAPA! ¿Y ERAN ACASO GUSANOS CARNÍVOROS? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE ZIM! ¡LO CULPO A ÉL! ¡A ÉL! ¡A ÉEEEEEEEEEL!/** se sujetó la cabeza con ganas de arrancársela.

**/¡AHORA TODOS VAN A SABER DE NUEVO QUE FUE INVASOR, UN EXILIADO Y VAMOS A QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO DE NUEVO! ¡DE NUEVO! ¡Y DE NUEVOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESOS MALDITOS DÍAS OSCUROS HAN REGRESADO OTRA VEZ! ¡VAMOS A PERDER EL POCO RESPETO QUE HEMOS DISFRUTADO! ¡VA A MATAR A TODOS LOS INVASORES DE NUEVO! ¿SE ACUERDAN DE ESO? ¡YO SÍ, YO SI ME ACUERDO! ¡SÓLO SOBREVIVIMOS QUINCE LA PRIMERA VEZ EN LA ACADEMIA DE INVASORES Y DE ESOS SÓLO QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS TRES! ¿Y POR QUE QUEDAMOS TRES? ¡POR QUE ZIM MATÓ A LOS OTROS DOCE EN LA FIESTA DE AVANCES DE RUINA INEVITABLE II! ¿SE ACUERDAN?/** Volvió a mirar a todos** /¡YO SÍ, YO SÍ ME ACUERDO! ¡APENAS SE HABÍA IDO POR OCHO MESES A ESE PLANETA TORRE-TIERRA-COMO-SEA-QUE-SE-LLAME Y REGRESÓ BUSCANDO A ESA MASCOTA SUYA! ¡VOLÓ LA CUARTA PARTE DE LA NAVE Y HUBIÉRAMOS IMPLOTADO DE NO SER POR QUE EL TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO ROJO LE DIJO QUE VIO A SU MASCOTA EN NAVE QUITIMUS! ¡Y AUN ASÍ NO SE FUE SIN QUE SU MALDITO Y DEFECTO SIR CORROMPIERA A NUESTRAS PROPIAS UNIDADES SIR! ¡NUESTROS SIR INTENTARON MATARNOS POR UNA SEMANA COMPLETA! ¿NO LO RECUERDAN? ¡NOS REFUGIAMOS EN UN ARMARIO DE LIMPIEZA TODA ESA SEMANA HASTA QUE LOS SOLDADOS PUDIERON SACARNOS DE AHÍ! ¡Y PARA ENTONCES LOS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS CASI SE QUEDAN SIN ENERGÍA PAK! ¡CASI SE MUEREN! ¡CASI NOS QUEDAMOS SIN LÍDERES POR TERCERA OCASIÓN! ¡CASI MORIMOS POR CULPA DE ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!/ **Tenn deja de gritar, jadea por aire, se calma y acomoda propiamente su uniforme /Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo si lo pensamos. Ya en realidad todos se estaban preguntando quien era ese Zim a quien nuestros líderes tenían rotando de nave en nave hasta hacerla estallar por completo con todos abordo/ se frotó entre los ojos cansada /Sólo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera muerto para antes de que cualquiera se enterara/ negó resignada y miró a _Grapa _/¿Y cómo has estado?/

/Bien, gracias por preguntar/

/Es un alivio escucharlo ¿Qué tal los Defectos?/

/Hago lo posible/

/Sé que son importantes para ti Grapa, pero no puedes culparte por todo lo que pasa/

/Gracias Tenn, significa mucho viniendo de ti/

/Sabes que me gusta tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos y que respeto lo que haces/ le sonrió amable /Pero voy a hacerte pagar por esto, Grapa. Vas a pagar _tan_ caro por esto que vomitaras sangre/ _Grapa_ se hundió sobre sí mismo /Tú squeedly-spoosh colapsará por el dolor que te causaré. Tus ojos se desprenderán de su lugar y tú piel se abrirá en grandes surcos sangrantes/ Tenn sonrió gentil /Mi día descanso es el próximo mes, hasta entonces disfruta de tú cuerpo intacto/ y cortó la transmisión.

Skoodge se quedó en pantalla con cara de susto horrible. _Grapa_, Pep y Ka-rl no estaban mejor.

Sizz Lorr hizo una nota PAK de NUNCA hacer enojar a Tenn. JAMÁS.

/No debiste hacerla enojar/ habló Skoodge preocupado /Sabes de sobra como se pone/

/Lo lamento ¿Esta bien?/ _Grapa_ estaba apenas lívido /No me esperaba esto ¿De acuerdo? Sólo quería sacar la basura, nunca imagine que Tenn se, oh, por Irk, dejémoslo así/ se frotó cansado los ojos y miró a Pep y Ka-rl, que se veían baste apenados con él /Hablen con Di-bug el día de su descanso. Estoy seguro de que si le expresan sus sentimientos él comprenderá y que aunque crezca, los recordara siempre/ Sizz Lorr quiso vomitar.

/Um… ¿de verdad crees que dure con esos MUERTE's?/ Pep se veía incrédulo y Ka-rl incluso escandalizado.

/¿Por qué no?/ sonrió Splat animoso /Ya cortó uno, sólo le quedan once/

Ka-rl lo miró un poco /Entonces… ¿Tú… eres… un Invasor?/ preguntó mirando a Skoodge que se sonrió apenado.

/Es una larga historia, pero no. No soy un Invasor/ la sonrisa en Splat parecía enigmática. Casi sombría /Regresen con los demás y no digan nada de esto a nadie, por favor/

/¡Claro, adiós Splat, adiós Skoodge!/ sonrieron Pep y Ka-rl alejándose rápidamente hasta perderse de las cámaras de vigilancia. Sizz Lorr no les prestó atención, quería ver de qué se enteraba al seguir espiando a su Cajero de más años. Con suerte de algo vergonzoso.

/Se ven agradables/

/Gracias Skoodge, lo son/ asintió _Grapa_ /Son buenos Irkens. Hay muchos aquí, de hecho…/ su sonrisa se hizo una mueca forzada /Creo… creo que hice algo muy horrible, Skoodge…/

Su antiguó compañero guardó silencio un poco /Grapa, lo que hayas hecho, sino te enorgullece, no deberías hacerlo/ sonrió un poco /Pero sé que lo hiciste por una buena razón. No deberías castigarte tanto por algo que yo sé y tú sabes, fue para ayudar a alguien más/

Splat le miró atento /Skoodge… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto agradezco que me salvaras?/

El Irken en pantalla rió divertido /Muchas veces/

/Bien, porque quiero hacerlo de nuevo: Gracias por salvarme de mi muerte, Skoodge/ asintió educado.

/Y de nuevo Grapa, no es nada/ regresó el buen gesto y pareció recordar algo /Oh, es verdad ¿Has hablado con Monc últimamente?/

/Desgraciadamente/ Splat frunció el ceño /No quedamos en buenos términos/

/Mm, eso explicaría/ Skoodge negó cansado /A uno de los nuevos que agregó a nuestro grupo de Invasores le dio el nombre de Grapa/

/Pequeño infame/ Splat se cruzó de brazos /¿Por qué lo ayudan? A estas alturas ustedes ya saben cómo es ese cretino ¿Sabes que quiere ser nuestro nuevo líder? No me mientas/

/Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo y, bueno, sí/ Skoodge se frota entre los ojos /Y sí. Monc ciertamente tiene su forma poco _ortodoxa_ y es verdad que ni Tenn o yo aprobamos _muchos_ de sus movimientos, pero de verdad Grapa…/ lo mira serio /Monc se ha ganado nuestra confianza por sus propias acciones. Él de verdad hace la diferencia en este Imperio que ya no reconozco del todo/

Splat le mira confundido, pero su antiguo compañero continua /Muchas cosas han cambiado más de lo que me gustaría en estos últimos trecientos cincuenta años… o me temo, quizás desde antes… quizás no lo había notado, creo que di todo por hecho y no vi las señales a tiempo Grapa. No sé dónde estoy ahora, Tenn lo sabe también… las cosas han cambiado/ Skoodge se aprecia afligido /Me siento rodeado de enemigos… nuestra Elite, de Alta Unidad, no sé, son tan diferentes ahora… tan… desconocidos/ desvía la mirada como si no supiera lo que quiere decir /Son… diferentes, muy diferentes/ lo mira un poco, casi severo /Hace doscientos siete años atrás, teníamos un Invasor, uno muy bueno, Elvis/ sonrió animoso /Te hubiera gustado, se ganó el puesto con derecho y no por Monc. Pasó sus exámenes con las mejores calificaciones que hubiéramos visto entonces. Era un poco raro, extraño, como que no encajaba con nosotros/ ríe /Pero en cuestión de diez o quince días agarró el ritmo y se adaptó/ su alegría desaparece drásticamente /Y entonces creció… al principio un poco y después ya no lo reconocíamos…/ Skoodge guardó silencio un momento /Por orden Imperial fue destituido de Invasor y se unió a la Elite de Alta Unidad en la Inmensa/ miró a Splat serio, quien asintió con pesar.

/Sí, lo vi en la RED… Irken Elite Elvis. Primer Invasor de Alta unidad en la historia de Irk. Prestó sólo un año y dos semanas su servicio, pero fue uno de los mejores/ _Grapa_ le miró un poco /En la INS dicen que no se despega del General Imperial de Brigada, el Soldado Elite Gazlord es decir/

/Sí…/ Skoodge hace una mueca desagradable /No dejo de pensar en Elvis… era _diferente_, sí, pero de una buena manera… tenía futuro, podía verlo, pero… ahora… cada vez que vamos a visitarlo… cada vez se nota más y más diferente… / clava la mirada en su antiguó compañero /No dejo de pensar en que les dimos un Invasor/

/Skoodge…/

/Elite Gazlord es cruel, Grapa/

/El Imperio siempre ha sido un lugar cruel, Skoodge/

/El Imperio no había visto a nadie como él. Como _ellos_. El Imperio nunca había visto a alguien como el Científico Elite Membran y la crueldad de su autonombrada Ciencia Real que consume todo lo que toca. Destruye todo lo que toca, Grapa/ Skoodge parece no caber en toda su impotencia /Lo hace sin vacilar, sin remordimiento, como un hoyo negro que traga la luz del universo al tiempo que expande su voraz apetito interminable/

/¿Skoodge?/ Grapa le mira como si no lo conociera /¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?/

Su amigo se aprecia abrumado /No sé, Grapa… temó por nuestro Líderes. No, más aún, temo por _nosotros_ una vez que ellos no estén. Sólo nuestro Terribles Más Altos actuales nos dividen entre _Ellos_ y nosotros/ niega abrumado /Sé que Monc no te agrada, pero de _Ellos_ a él, lo prefiero a él/

/¿_Ellos_?/

/El Científico Elite Membran y El Soldado Elite Gazlord/

/¿El Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia y el General Imperial de Brigada? Skoodge, Elite Gazlord no es inmediato a sucesor/ interviene Splat confundido /Antes está el Elite Vradpi y detrás de él esta Elite Membran/

/De eso te estoy hablando Grapa/ Skoodge se cruza de brazos /¿Sabes lo que pasó con los anteriores Elites arriba de ellos? Todos están muertos. Todos. Apenas Elite Membran piso La Inmensa dos semanas después falleció Elite Wawik quien era entonces el Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia. El año siguiente a ese su sucesor Elite Quash murió, dos años después Elite Dar-Lan. Elite Qu-Mas, Elite Dar-nash, Elite Yuma, Elite Sabell y el orden siguió así hasta que Elite Membran al fin se hizo con el puesto de Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia, hace trescientos dos años. Todos murieron en convenientes accidentes de algún tipo. Todos eran del Ramo de Inteligencia. Todos ellos estaban por encima de Elite Membran y fallecieron en menos de lo que dices _nachos con queso doble_/ Skoodge parece desesperado /Eran veinticinco Elites de Alta Unidad, Grapa, y todos están muertos… y apenas tomó el poder oficialmente, empezaron a fallecer bajo los mismos convenientes accidentes, todos los Elites de Alta Unidad del Ramo Militar hasta dejar a Elite Gazlord entre los tres primeros de La Armada/

/Skoodge, Zim estuvo en La Inmensa cada vez que alguno de ellos murió, está en todos los reportes/ Splat parece cansado del mismo tema /Hizo explotar parte de nuestra nave insignia Imperial varias veces y volvió locas a todas las máquinas de armamento militar que asesinaron sin sentido a todo PAK que se les cruzó en frente. No sólo murieron esos Elites de Alta Unidad sino también miles de Conciudadanos en masacres sin sentido. Casi una octava parte del Imperio llegó a morir en La Inmensa y el resto en todas esas pobres naves a donde El Terrible Más Alto Roj, enviaba y aun envía, a Zim para sacarlo de su vista. Y que Irk se apiade, pero creo que terminaremos perdiendo otra octava parte en población en estos meses. Zim lleva ¿Cuantas? ¿Setentaiocho naves destruidas? Perdí la cuenta desde la cincuentaisiete. Lo último que supe de Nave Quiwil es que implotó/ le mira severo /Implotó, Skoodge. IM. PLO. TÓ. Perdimos novecientos cincuentaicuatro conciudadanos en menos de siete horas. Apenas Zim llegó abordo el nucleó perdió equilibrio y las máquinas de armamento militar empezaron a matar a todos ¿Qué no viste los videos que alcanzaron a subir en la INS antes de que todos murieran? ¡Por Irk, Skoodge!/

/Grapa, eran cincuenta Elites de Alta Unidad arriba de Elite Gazlord y en menos de trecientos años todos están muertos. Zim no fue la causa, fue la excusa/

/¿Y nuestros conciudadanos qué? ¿Acaso ellos no cuentan? ¡Zim no es una excusa! ¡Es un hoyo negro por sí mismo!/

/¡Grapa! ¡Estás perdiendo nuestro tema central!/

Splat le miró indignado /¡Bien! ¡No más Zim, aunque haya matado a casi toda la población del Imperio por triplicado en estos últimos quinientos años! ¡No hablemos de él, okey!/ se cruza de brazos /Elite Welso duró varias de las _visitas_ de Zim y no murió en accidente alguno/

/Elite Welso fue dejado vivo por Elite Membran, ya que a diferencia de sus predecesores, le dejaba a él y a Elite Gazlord hacer lo que quisieran. Monc quitó a Elite Welso del camino por su preferencia obvia hacia ellos/

/Sí, lo vi en La INS/ asiente _Grapa_ /¿Pero era eso realmente necesario? ¿Qué tiene este Elite Vradpi de diferente a Elite Welso?/

/A él no le agradan Elite Gazlord ni Elite Membran/

/¿Y a Monc le agrada Elite Vradpi?/

/No, pero por el momento es bueno tener a Elite Vradpi al mando. Como es el de mayor unidad, aunque sea de la Milicia, Elite Membran necesita autorización de su parte para cualquier cosa. Eso detendrá a los otros dos por un tiempo… creemos que planean eliminar a nuestros líderes próximamente/

Los ojos de Splat y Sizz Lorr parecen salir de su lugar.

/_¿QUÉ?_ Espera, es una acusación Tabú, Skoodge/ Grapa le miró seriamente /El tan sólo hablar de esto es ya un crimen ¿Olvidas acaso la Ley que rige a todo Irken Activo? Nada escapa a ella. Nada escapa a los PAK's. Los PAK's notificarían cualquier alteración de esa índole a los Controles Cerebrales ¿No han dicho ellos nada? Si ellos no lo han hecho es que no hay tal acto en suceso/

/Estamos seguros que Elite Membran tiene que ver con eso y después de todo, una vez Elite Vradpi sea eliminado, como temo será muy pronto ¿Quién quedará arriba de ellos?/

Splat le mira sombrío /¿Elite Membran el próximo Terrible Más Alto?/

/No. En realidad, temo que sean ambos. Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran en conjunto/

/¿Cómo? Skoodge, eso es imposible. En cuyo caso quien rigiera El Imperio sería Elite Membran, él es más alto que Elite Gazlord/

/No. Ahora ambos son de la misma unidad/

Splat y Sizz Lorr no dan cabida a lo que han escuchado.

—Mierda—

/¿QUÉ? Skoodge ¿Estás seguro? Esta es una acusación realmente _sin precedente_/

/Ambos son de la misma unidad ahora, Grapa/

/No, no. Tiene que ser un error de algún tipo ¡Elite Membran le lleva una unidad completa a Elite Gazlord! ¡Es _**imposible**_ que haya un aumento de unidad después de los seis meses! ¡Sí, sé que últimamente hay registros de Elites que aumentaron unidades fuera de tiempo pero todos ellos eran menores de doce años! ¡Elite Gazlord, por Irk, tiene casi cuatrocientos!/

Skoodge no cambia su expresión /No hay error. Aumentó de unidad/

Splat se vio escandalizado /¿Los Controles Cerebrales…?/

/No han dicho nada/

/¿No han dicho nada? ¿NADA? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Un aumento de unidad de esta índole no sería pasada por alto de ninguna manera! ¡Elite Gazlord debió ser consignado a Judgementia para una revisión meticulosa! ¡Su PAK debió serle incluso removido para una investigación más detallada! ¡Él debió ser diseccionado por completo en busca de una falla!/ el Cajero de Shloogorgh's hace una pausa dura /¿Y los Terribles Más Altos…? ¿Acaso ellos no han dicho nada tampoco?/

Skoodge niega en silencio.

/¿Ellos no han…? ¿Simplemente nadie a dicho nada? ¿Nadie dice nada…?/ Splat parpadea incrédulo y se abraza a sí mismo /Cuando Tenn casi muere en Meekrob por los SIR defecto que le enviaron ¿Lo recuerdas? Nadie tampoco preguntó nada… nadie dijo nada, Los Terribles Más Altos se olvidaron de ella, y ella, ella era la mejor de nosotros entonces… aun ahora es la mejor… nadie preguntó por ella, simplemente la dieron por muerta hasta que se enteraron de que estaba prisionera/

/Oh, Grapa, está bien, Zim me ayudó a rescatarla en esa ocasión ¿Recuerdas? Fuimos a Meekrob, nos infiltramos, rescatamos a Tenn… aunque ella se vio nada feliz y más que nada aterrada… quizás porque Zim mató a todos durante el examen de Invasor y sólo quedamos quince vivos… um, pero todo salió bien al final y eso es lo que importa/

/Sí, el primer y quizás único acierto de Zim en toda su existencia… aunque haya destruido la mitad de la Armada en el proceso… pero ganamos al final supongo. Eso debe de contar. Creo…/ suspira /Pero… aun así, cuando robaron tú logro y me lo dieron a mí/ Splat hizo un gesto de desprecio /…nadie nunca dijo nada tampoco… ¿Qué rayos beta le pasa a todos? Lo hicieron en transmisión en vivo y directo. Todos vieron que fuiste tú quien conquisto Blorch, todos vieron como simplemente te hicieron a un lado y… y… y vieron como me dieron algo que no merecía… vieron como me dieron tú identidad incluso… y después de eso simplemente intentaron deshacerte de ti, te dispararon por el cañón, te mandaron a Hobo Trece a tú muerte… de hecho Zim casi logra hacer el trabajo por ellos cuando te fuiste a vivir con él un tiempo antes de la llamada oficial de rescate para Tenn… aunque te reivindicaron como Invasor después de eso, así que… estuvo bien, creo/

/Grapa, está bien/ Skoodge le sonrió cálido /Eso quedó atrás por muchos cientos de años/

/No cambia el hecho de lo estúpido que fui/ _Grapa_ le mira avergonzado /No dejo de arrepentirme todo el tiempo a cada día y jornada lo increíblemente idiota que fui/

/Grapa…/

/No, Skoodge, sabes que lo fui. Lo fui de forma desbordante ¡De verdad creí que lo que yo hacía era lo correcto sólo porque yo era más alto que ustedes! ¡De verdad pensé que robar tú logro era lo adecuado, lo normal, lo correcto! ¡De verdad pensé que yo estaba bien al ridiculizar a Tenn! Yo, yo… yo de verdad pensé que hacia lo correcto al hacerle todo ese daño… al lastimarla de esa forma…/ él una vez Invasor se mira a sí mismo incrédulo /Traicione todo lo que éramos… un ejemplo a los demás… el ejemplo de que todos podemos ser alguien con trabajo duro y esfuerzo, sin importar la unidad… traicione todo eso, todo por mi gula de soberbia/ hace una pausa /A veces me pregunto si hiciste bien en salvarme del olvido… quizás debiste olvidarte de mí como lo hicieron Los Terribles Más Altos después de que mi base fue descubierta y me quede en deriva por el espacio apenas escapando de mi muerte… mientras seguía pensando ingenuo que nuestros líderes mandarían a buscarme inmediatamente porque era de alta unidad… hasta que las horas se volvieron jornadas, días, semanas… meses… no debieron buscarme Skoodge… no después de todo lo que te hice… de todo lo que le hice a Tenn…/

/Sabes que fuimos a buscarte porque nadie mejor que nosotros sabe de primera pinza como eso se siente. Fuimos a buscarte por que no tenías que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros, por que eras uno de nosotros Grapa… y sabes que ella no te culpa por nada/

/Lo cual lo vuelve peor/

/Grapa…/

/Lo siento/ niega cansado /Lo que menos deseaba era retomar esta conversación. Simplemente no tiene sentido, es, es sólo qué… es sólo qué…/ exhala /Es sólo que no entiendo por qué nadie nunca pregunta nada… a nadie le importa nada/ Grapa le miró un poco /¿Por qué ahora?/ preguntó audible

/¿Eh?/

/¿Por qué ahora?/ Sizz Lorr activó todos sus censores de audio en las antenas para escuchar /Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran son de la misma fecha de serialización. Ambos tienen trecientos setentaicuatro años Activos ¿Por qué hacer todo esto ahora y no desde antes? ¿Qué estaban esperando? Es más lógico eliminar a Elite Vradpi y esperar a que los actuales líderes terminen su mandato ¿No es así? ¿No es más lógico acaso? ¿Qué pueden ganar ellos ahora? ¿Qué es lo que los motiva a hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado como un aumento de unidad fuera de tiempo?/ Splat se muestra confundido /¿Por qué son tan abiertos en estas demostraciones? Sus intenciones son claras y obvias. Sólo un idiota no podría ver la alerta ¿No deberían ocultarlo acaso? Especialmente de los Invasores, especialmente con Tenn como Líder de Invasión de Primer Nivel y tú como Líder de Invasión de Segundo Nivel ¿No deberían ser más cuidadosos si es que Elite Membran es tan inteligente como dicen?/

Skoodge lo mira sereno /En cuanto a sus razones, me son completamente desconocidas… pero es obvio que si se muestran tan abiertos es porque realmente piensan que pueden hacer lo que les plazca… realmente piensan que están por encima de nosotros/ el pequeño Invasor hace un gesto amargo /Nuestra relación con ellos ha sido formalmente tensa casi desde el principio por obvias razones. Saben que los vigilamos atentamente y parece no importarles. Elite Membran, su descaro, su crueldad no es comparable a nada salvo a la de Elite Gazlord. Son tan diferentes, Grapa… no son como nosotros. No sé cómo decirlo o siquiera tratar de explicártelo, sólo sé que son diferentes a nosotros/ hace una pausa breve /Ellos saben de La INS/

Splat y Sizz Lorr perdieron el color.

/¿Estás…?/

/Lo estoy/ Skoodge se muestra inexpresivo /Quizás no sepan todo o quizás es una idea global la que tienen, pero por precaución no dejamos que ningún Irken de La INS que labore activamente en La Inmensa tenga acceso a la RED mientras esté en ella. Con los Elites de Alta Unidad que crecieron a destiempo es diferente, me temo. Todos fueron miembros de Los Partidos o miembros Inactivos en La INS; a ellos les revocamos su cuenta por motivos de seguridad/

Splat hizo un mal gesto /Les abandonan a su suerte quieres decir/

/Grapa, te ruego no desvíes el rumbo de nuestra conversación. El remover a Elite Welso de su cargo fue un movimiento extremadamente peligroso aunque necesario… salvo que estoy seguro que Elite Membran estuvo al tanto de lo que realmente pasó/

/¿Estás seguro de eso?/

/Completamente/ asiente /La Inmensa pertenece a Elite Membran por completo desde el día que llegó a ella y sólo la comparte con Elite Gazlord. Tenn y yo estamos seguros de que Elite Membran se dio cuenta de la anomalía de horario de la Conserje de Limpieza y que incluso, a pesar del genio de Wako, vio la frecuencia gusano en el sistema/

/Sí eso es verdad ¿Por qué dejó que _El Cuerpo_ escapara y no detuvo al _PAK_ en ese preciso momento?/

/En realidad casi logra atraparlos. Pero no es el punto, Tenn y yo asumimos que evidentemente el cambio era conveniente para él. Ahora Elite Gazlord y Elvis están dentro. General Imperial de División y General Imperial de Brigada, respectivamente. Bueno, aun no es oficial, pero lo será dentro de poco, en cuanto terminen las reparaciones de-er, bueno, Zim fue a ver a Los Terribles Más Altos hace una semana y media y La Inmensa aún está en estatus de peligro de implosión/

/Oh, es verdad, Zim, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con _ahora están dentro_? Hablas como si aún faltaran más por agregar/ Grapa parece abrumado por tanta información /Sé, leí por la INS que Elite Gazlord tiene su propio grupo, tres de ellos se encargan de todas las Zonas Activas de Ruina Inevitable II, Elite Torke, Elite Rodd y Elite Viter, pero creo que esto está fuera de contexto/

/No lo está. Sea lo que ambos estén planeando, aunque es ya muy evidente, simplemente están terminando los preparativos antes del final… Monc tiene más razón de la que me gustaría cuando habla de _la perpectiva_/ Skoodge niega cansado /Tenn y yo hacemos todo lo posible por mantener a Elite Membran al margen de sus actividades en el uso del Sistema con bastante éxito hasta el momento, pero Monc no puede hacer mucho por los avances de Elite Gazlord quien ha estado formando un grupo selecto de Elites desde hace tiempo. Todos y cada uno de ellos tienen grado de Invasor en Físico PAK; es un requisito obligatorio al parecer/ hace una expresión amargamente dolorosa /Y por más que quiera engañarme, sé que Elvis tiene que ver algo en eso. Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran no habían sido gran reto, pero desde el Grado de Invasor hasta… hasta que Elvis llegó a La Inmensa… todo a sido más complicado. Sofisticado y temo, muy bien coordinado… del tipo de coordinación que reconocemos en Invasiones/ se cruza de brazos /Tenn y yo estamos seguros de que el Grado de Invasor que solicitaron Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord lo hicieron para estudiarnos… pero creemos que es Elvis quien los ha estado guiando, sino asesorando en todo lo demás… me pregunto si realmente sabe lo que está haciendo o si sólo sigue ordenes/

/¿Qué? Oh, Skoodge, por Irk, no, no, debe ser un error, Elvis, es decir, fue uno de _nosotros,_ un Invasor, un Invasor nunca haría eso/ Splat sonrió incrédulo /No dudo que siga las reglas fielmente y que eso sea gran causa de porqué sigue a Elite Gazlord a todos lados ya que es de una unidad superior a la suya, e incluso es aceptable pensar que lo esté _aconsejando_ si se le solicita, pero ¿De verdad? Estarlos guiando en una conspiración contra El Imperio, oh Irk, eso es demasiado. Es decir, sé que sólo, bueno, los videos en La RED, es decir, me imagino que le encontró el gusto al baile y al licor, pero-/

/Oh, _ESO_/ Skoodge le interrumpió apenado /Tenn y yo no creímos que fuera a caer tan bajo cuando le permitimos romper la Etapa de Prohibición/

/¡OH POR IRK USTEDES LE DEJARON HACER QUÉ! ¡SKoodge! ¡Elvis debió seguir La Etapa de Prohibición! ¡Es una regla indispensable del entrenamiento, no lo haces NO ERES Invasor!/

/¡Estaba muy mal Grapa! De verdad parecía querer arrancarse el PAK en cualquier momento y em, bueno, lo creímos adecuado/

/¡Escandalo! ¡Un Invasor JAMÁS abandonaría a su Imperio! ¡Primero muerto por un Alien que dejar por voluntad nuestro servicio oficial!/

/Grapa, Elvis ya no era un Invasor _oficial_/

/¡Blasfemia! ¡Invasor una vez Invasor siempre! ¿Y de que te ríes?/ espeta molesto.

Skoodge cubre sus labios apenado /Lo siento/ sonríe amable /Pero es agradable escucharte con tu viejo animo activado/

Splat se sonrojó de golpe y se aclaró la garganta /Ejem, no importa/ desvió la mirada un poco antes de clavarla en su compañero /¿Tan mal están las cosas qué me necesitas?/

El pequeño Irken en la pantalla se sonroja avergonzado /Perdón, no quería involucrarte en todo esto. Tenn y yo acordamos no hacerlo y respetar tú decisión de retiro sin claudicar. Insistimos igual a que Monc acatará tú deseo, con no muy buenos resultados de su parte al parecer/

/Me di cuenta/

/Pero como van las cosas, una vez Elite Vradpi sea eliminado y Elite Gazlord ocupe el mando como Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada, será sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que un enfrentamiento directo entre ellos y nosotros suceda/

_Grapa_ y Sizz Lorr perdieron el aliento.

—Mierda—

/Skoodge, no puedes estar hablando en serio/

/Lo estoy/

/¡Estás hablando de una Guerra Civil!/

—¡MIERDA!—

/Oh, Irk, no, no. Queremos evitar eso a toda costa/ le sonrió triste /Pero Tenn y yo no podremos seguir como pasivos por mucho tiempo más/

/Oh, por Irk/ Splat parecía desfallecer /¡No! ¡No me estás diciendo esto! ¡No puedes estarme diciendo esto! ¡Tenn y tú no pueden hacer eso!/

/Sabes que podemos y lo haremos. La situación lo amerita terriblemente y es por eso que te necesito, te necesitamos/ aspira hondo /Voy a enviarte una copia completa sobre todo lo que tenemos y hemos estado trabajando, sólo en caso de que… bueno, en caso de que simplemente las cosas no vayan como planeamos/

—¡Mierda!—

/¿De qué hablas?/

/Hablo de cubrir cualquier imprevisto. Si Tenn y yo no estamos, quiero estar seguro de que estarás tú para continuar con nuestro trabajo/

—¡MIERDA!—

/Skoodge, no puedes estar hablando en serio/

/Desgraciadamente lo hago/ Skoodge mira algo a su derecha /Lo siento Grapa, continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento, es tiempo de seguir con la misión/ le sonrió esplendido /Creo que este planeta caerá para pasado mañana ¿Qué te parece? Aun no pierdo mi toque del todo, creo que me quedare con los monies de Tenn otra vez/ ríe alegre /Aseguró que me tomaría una semana completa hacer caer este lugar. Bueno, nos vemos después, fue un placer hablar contigo/

/Igualmente/ le sonrió Splat no muy convencido y con una última sonrisa, Skoodge cortó la transmisión y la pantalla quedo en negro. El trabajador de Shloogorgh's la miró un poco antes de guardarla y regresar al interior del restaurante.

Sizz Lorr se quedó igual. Sentado en su oficina, más silencioso que nunca mientras no dejaba de mirar la pantalla frente a él. No supo cuando tiempo llevaba embelesado, casi en shock y sin idea de lo que realmente había escuchado hasta que alguien tocó a su compuerta.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIEREN?—

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado del otro lado —Soy yo señor— respondió Splat y Sizz Lorr soltó una majadería de la sorpresa.

—…eh…¡Pasa ya enano!—

La compuerta se abrió y su Cajero de más tiempo se mostró. Se veía muy agotado —Ya va a empezar La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo, señor. Todo está listo— lo miró un poco —Y necesito mandar un mensaje— agregó obviamente refiriéndose al Palm.

Sizz Lorr se puso de pie y se lo arrojó de mala gana antes de salir a la cocina. La verdad que en parte necesitaba de su rutina para poder asimilar lo que había escuchado.

Con un maldita mierda.

"Guerra Civil" era algo para pensar de verdad. Y pensar muy fuerte.

Por suerte su rutina habitual fue de ayuda, haciendo que se olvidara de casi todo (incluido el Defecto horrendo que seguía peleando bajo el restaurante) hasta que casi al final de jornada, una nueva entrega fuera de tiempo se realizó. Esta vez llegaron dos nuevos Irkens, ambos Soldados y ambos aun con el uniforme puesto.

Sizz Lorr les hizo pasar de mala gana y les ordenó ir a los dormitorios para que no le estorbaran. Que después Splat batallara con ellos, él no estaba de humor.

Cuando al fin el restaurante cerró, muchos terminaron rápido sólo para mirar por las coladeras. El enano Defecto al parecer había eliminado a otros tres MUERTE's y seguía corriendo por su vida mientras el resto le seguía sin parar.

Entre los MUERTE's y la avalancha de grasa de media jornada, Sizz Lorr no entendía como era que seguía vivo. Pero le gustara o no, por el momento tenía una nueva prioridad: saber a quién había enviado un mensaje Splat, porque era obvio que quería hablar con _alguien._

¿Otro Invasor acaso? Podría ser, pero era mejor estar seguro. Porque si una Guerra Civil estaba por estallar, quería asegurarse de estar en el lado correcto. Y por _lado correcto_ era decir EL LADO GANADOR.

Conocer cada detalle detrás de esta "Guerra" interna y no oficial entre La INS y de los miembros más importantes en el Imperio (Invasores y Elites de Alta Unidad) era vital. Ciertamente su posición estaba entre lo precario y nada seguro.

Por un lado: La INS no aprobaba a los Elites de Alta Unidad, él era uno de ellos, por lo tanto en cualquier momento ellos, Monc o alguien, podría decidir que los _negocios _debían cerrarse y prescindir de sus servicios_._ Definitivamente.

Pero por el otro lado: Rojo y Purpura aun regían El Imperio, acercarse a ellos con la información que poseía de La INS sería inútil. Esos dos imbéciles no le creerían nada. Además, por lo que había dicho Skoodge sobre Membran y Gazlord, ninguno era de fiar realmente, es decir, no tenían problemas para eliminar a alguien y según sospechas del Invasor, bien podrían saber mucho de La INS ¿Funcionaria un trato con ellos a cambio de información o cooperación para atrapar a Monc? Podría ser, pero también sería más probable que le acusaran de Traición por ayudar al Enemigo como pasaba con muchos soplones Alíens. Gracioso que hasta en Irkens se aplicara esa estúpida Ley.

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones… una completa mierda si no estabas del lado correcto.

Así que le iba a poner el ojo con atención a Splat. Iba a seguir todos sus movimientos con las cámaras y el audio. Iba a conseguir tanta información como pudiera. Iba a tomar todo lo que fuera necesario. Iba a tomar la mejor decisión para sí mismo.

Después de todo, esta Guerra Interna llevaba casi cuatrocientos años ¿Cuánto podría faltar para que explotara? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Doscientos años más? Bueno, como fuera aún tenía tiempo, aunque el apremio no disminuía en lo absoluto. Necesitaba una decisión cuanto antes para hacer los preparativos necesarios.

Por fin todo quedó limpio y Sizz Lorr se regresó a su oficina, dejando a Splat y al resto los pequeños detalles. De todas maneras él mismo iría a revisar las maquinas en busca de cualquier detalle que estuviera fuera de lugar, sea grasa, un área sin limpiar, alguna abolladura o snack guardado secretamente para comer más tarde… en verdad le gustaría saber quién sería tan idiota como para intentar siquiera lo último.

Entró a su oficina, se reclinó cómodamente en su asiento y tomó el Palm que Splat había dejado sobre el escritorio antes de sincronizarse con todas las cámaras de Shloogorgh's. Tanto del interior como exterior. Quería saber si Splat decía o hacia algo antes que cualquier otro.

Revisó el historial de llamadas y mensajes en el Palm, pero estaba limpio. Obviamente su Cajero de más tiempo quería mantener toda su actividad en privado… maldito enano de mierda. Dejó el Palm de lado y se concentró en las cámaras y audios.

Todos hablaban entre ellos, haciendo nuevas apuestas sobre el Defecto y charlando con los dos nuevos Soldados que habían llegado. Al parecer varios de La INS que estaban en ese momento les conocían e incluso uno de los Científicos había sido _El PAK_ de uno de ellos. De hecho eran del mismo Partido: Los POOP Sodas.

Fuera de eso no había nada interesante (nadie hablaba de la Guerra, así que, _nhe_), todos simplemente se dedicaban a contarse anécdotas, maldecir a los clientes por todo el trabajo que les dejaban, alguno compartió un chiste sobre Vortianos, otros fueron al comedor a servirse más pasta azucarada o una bebida, uno que otro compartió información actual en La INS y la verdad estaba perdiendo interés hasta que casi cinco horas después, Splat dijo que iría a sacar la basura ¡BINGOVERT! ¡Ese era el momento sin duda!

Rápidamente pasó a las cámaras del exterior y subió todo el volumen a la cámara detrás del basurero. Fue cuando notó a un Vortiano caminando por la calle ¡MIERDA! ¿Acaso era Monc? ¿De verdad? ¿Tan rápido?

Sizz Lorr parpadeó sorprendido.

Esto se iba a poner bueno.

Y al parecer así era, apenas Splat salió a la vista de las cámaras, con varias bolsas amarillas de basura, el Vortiano cambió la dirección de su ruta y en una vuelta en _U_ se encaminó al basurero de Shloogorgh's. Splat lo miró acercarse sin sorpresa, mientras tiraba dentro del contenedor las bolsas que habían quedado del día.

Sizz Lorr se frotó las pinzas, expectante.

/Gracias por venir tan rápido/

El Vortiano desapareció en una estática y dejó al descubierto a un Científico de pulcro uniforme /Descuida, pero ciertamente ha sido una coincidencia de suerte que me llamaras en mi día libre, de lo contrario hubiéramos esperado hasta la siguiente semana. Salir de La Inmensa me es imposible si no es por el medio oficial de descansos/

/Sí, fue una suerte sin duda/ asintió Splat /¿Cómo has estado Sble-perdón, Wako?/

/Muy bien gracias. No hay mucha novedad en las Donas, pero he estado trabajando con _Cuerpos_ muy interesantes recientemente/ miró a su alrededor no muy convencido /¿Y qué tal tú?/ se alejó del contenedor un poco más, como temiendo ensuciarse /¿Qué tal el… trabajo?/ miró la fachada trasera del restaurante dudoso /Oh, por Irk, dime que sólo pretendes que te gusta estar aquí/

/Wako/

/¿Qué?/

/Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro/

El Científico lo miró escandalizado y Sizz Lorr igual.

Splat giró los ojos /Cambiemos de tema/ le sonrió un poco antes de perder la fina curva en sus labios /Hablé con Skoodge ayer/

/Oh/

/¿Oh?/

Wako se frotó bajo la antena derecha /Bueno, Monc y Los Partidos habíamos hablado con Tenn y Skoodge sobre la situación con anterioridad y… sí habló contigo entonces significa que él momento ha llegado/

—Mierda—

Splat abrió los ojos sin aliento /¿De qué estás hablando?/

El Científico suspiró hondamente /No sé cuánto te dijo Skoodge, pero ¿Te dio alguna información de respaldo?/

/Sí, envió un archivo directo a mi PAK/

/Oh, entonces ya la abriste/

/No/

/¿NO?/

/Skoodge fue muy claro en que lo abriera para cuando él y Tenn ya no estuvieran/

Wako lo miró incrédulo /¡Por favor! ¿De verdad? ¿Simplemente te mando esa información y no le has echado un vistazo siquiera con la urgencia que esta situación amerita?/

/Le di mi palabra/ se defiende Splat severo /El honor de un Invasor jamás es puesto en duda/

/Ay, por Irk/ Wako se frota el rostro con ganas de arrancárselo /Ustedes Invasores y su código de honor ¡Juro que nunca los voy a entender!/ hace un ademan cansado /¿Entonces para que me quieres?/

/Te necesito para que me digas lo que Skoodge y Tenn no harán/ Splart se cruza de brazos /E estado desconectado del Imperio lo más que he podido, pero ahora, con lo que me dijo Skoodge, necesito saber que está pasando/ le mira con apremio /Habló de una Guerra Civil, Wako. Me dijo que Tenn y él van a hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero… pero por el respaldo que me dio me da a entender que ninguno de los dos espera sobrevivir a eso/

/Y quizás con justa razón/

—¡Mierda!— Sizz Lorr abrió su cajón derecho en el escritorio y sacó un sobre de nachos.

/¿A qué te refieres?/

/Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste Gra-er ¿Cómo te llamas ahora?/

/Grapa está bien, no es muy secreto últimamente/

—Y eso es porque eres un idiota— masticó triunfal el dueño de Shloogorgh's.

/Bien/ asintió el Científico /Después de que te fuste las cosas no estaban tan _obvias_ frente a todos. Membran no estaban con tanto control sobre La Inmensa y el Sistema; y en realidad, no le habíamos puesto tanta atención a Gazlord, pero diez años después todo cambió. Los asesinatos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y más evidentes. Primero a los de Baja Unidad y después a los de Alta. Tenn y Skoodge pusieron miles de excusas antes de tener que aceptar la verdad tal y cual era. Créeme, de no ser así nunca hubieran trabajado con nosotros/ se cruzó de brazos /Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Skoodge?/

Splat suspiró hondo antes de explicar todo, tal y como lo recordaba. Wako asintió a todo lo dicho, pero en varias ocasiones negó cansado, sin decir nada. No interrumpió al Ex-Invasor en lo absoluto, mientras que este parecía presuroso, como deseando terminar lo más rápido posible para escuchar lo que Wako pudiera decirle.

/Ya veo/ El científico colocó sus brazos a los costados /Skoodge se enfocó en Membran y Gazlord como era de esperarse de él. Quizás incluso Tenn hubiera hecho lo mismo/ mira a su acompañante seriamente /Pero el problema no es sólo ellos dos. Tenn y Skoodge parecen muy convencidos de que sólo ellos son el problema, que sin ellos todo volverá a la normalidad, pero no es así. El verdadero problema son _todos_ ellos/

/¿Todos ellos?/

Sizz Lorr abrió otro sobre de nachos.

/Skoodge te dijo que Gazlord ha estado reuniendo un grupo de Irkens con grado de Invasor en Físico PAK, pero no específico, al parecer, en que NO son un grupo, sino un ejército en miniatura. Membran tiene el suyo propio también; su propio ejército de Científicos con grado de Invasor en Mental PAK, si somos precisos/

/¿Cada uno tiene su propio grupo?/

/Y vaya que lo tienen, cada uno de ellos tienen una función en especial. Membran y Gazlord los usan para cazarnos/

/¿QUÉ?/

/¿Qué pensabas que hacían con ellos? ¿Reunirse a comparar altura en fiestas o algo así? No seas ingenuo por favor Grapa ¿Cómo crees que hemos estado perdiendo tantos _Cuerpos_ y _PAK's_? Los Científicos de Membran nos localizan, sondean el sistema todo el tiempo en busca de fuentes de anomalías en toda nave, en todo Sector y una vez los encuentran… los Soldados de Gazlord los _Cazan_ y entregan a Membran antes de que el mismo los ejecute/ Wako mira molesto al Invasor, quizás resentido por su inexistente participación.

/Eres un Invasor, por Irk. Jaquea cualquier página de los Partidos, ahí está toda la información que no se hace oficial/ le mira con resentimiento /Bueno, no estarías TAN sorprendido si HUBIERAS leído el reporte de Skoodge, todo seguramente viene ahí/ Splat estrecho la mirada ofendido, pero no dijo nada así que Wako continuó /Bueno, sabes de la misión de Welso ¿No? Bien, lo que no sabes es que la Soldado Kes, el cuerpo que estaba bajo mi cargo apenas y la libró de La Inmensa. Torke, que pertenece al círculo privado de Gazlord, junto a doce Soldados más le cazaron por los ductos sin detenerse. Le alcanzaron cerca del área de desechos/ pateó una lata con rabia.

/No pude sacarla tan rápido como quise; yo mismo estaba huyendo igualmente en ese momento de mi propio _Cazador_. Nos descubrieron casi de inmediato, apenas Kes retiró la dona salió de la oficina y no llevaba ni dos niveles para cuando Torke y los otros le cerraron el paso por ambos lados. Kes se escabulló por los ductos… ella tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir sola de La Inmensa… con no muy gratas consecuencias/ guarda las pinzas en los bolsillos /Me asegure que su prótesis ocular fuera de las mejores pero hubo que remplazar todo su brazo derecho. Ella misma se lo seccionó para poder salvarse del agarre de Torke… apenas y logró llegar al estacionamiento más cercano y robó el Voot de un Elite de Alta Unidad que estaba ahí para la fiesta semanal… Lilo… se llama Lilo, se ha vuelto un cretino desde que ya no es parte de La INS, pero dejó su Voot sin seguro y con las llaves puestas/ se cruza de brazos con una mueca seria /Era uno de los míos… un Dona… y quisiera pensar que tuvo la mejor intención al dejar su Voot disponible/

Splat le miró un poco /¿Y tú?/

El Científico bajó el cuello de su uniforme, revelando una grotesca cicatriz en la mandíbula inferior donde algunos tornillos metálicos resaltaban /A mí me tocó Sarra/ subió el cuello /Me encontró en la bodega de Suministros Primarios dónde estaba y me arrancó la mandíbula de un tirón antes de perderla entre unos engranes del área de reciclaje. No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por un Conserje de Los POOP Sodas que estaba realizando su rutina de limpieza en esa área. Me llevó a las Enfermerías rápidamente por las áreas sin cámaras. Suerte fue que hicimos todo en mi día libre y nadie sospechó de mi ausencia en los Laboratorios/ hace un gesto sin importancia /Tendré una nueva prótesis pronto, pero aun trabajo en ella, quiero que se vea lo más real posible, para evitar sospechas en caso de que alguien llegue a verme sin el uniforme. Aunque quizás y de lo mismo, tenemos muchos mutilados gracias a Zim/

_Grapa_ lo miró preocupado /Dijiste que este Elite Torke pertenece al círculo privado de Elite Gazlord ¿Cuántos más son aparte de él? ¿Elite Membran tiene también su círculo íntimo?/

Wako meditó un poco /Membran tiene su grupo de Científicos Elites, sí, pero estos Científicos de Alta Unidad trabajan para él como nosotros, los de Baja… sólo hay dos Irkens en los Laboratorios que trabajan _con_ Membran en todos sus proyectos, tanto privados como oficiales: Grechel y Kiif. Y en realidad puedo asegurar que es Grechel su favorita; Kiif es un demente/ Splat lo miró confuso /Ambos le son fieles completamente, ambos son peligrosos y ambos son inteligentes. Una de las peores combinaciones que pueda haber en nuestra contra sin mencionar al grupo de Gazlord: Tork, Rood y Viter. Los tres Soldados, los tres le son fieles ciegamente y para nuestra desgracia distan de ser idiotas. Entre ellos controlan, ordenan y entrenan al resto de los Soldados que participan en las _Cacerías._ Solían ser casi cien, pero hemos logrado con éxito reducirlos a casi cincuenta, pero no por mucho tiempo. Gazlord es muy astuto, un estratega peligroso y letal; por cada uno de los suyos que tomamos él toma entre treinta o cuarenta de los nuestros con ayuda de Membran. Envía a sus seguidores por todos lados, a todas las naves en _Inspecciones_ _de Seguridad. _Otra mala combinación sin mencionar que al parecer Gazlord ampliará su grupo con otro miembro/

/¿Elvis?/ vaciló Splat nervioso.

Wako le dio una mirada de desdén /¿Te refieres al ebrio _ese_ que coge al primer juego de antenas que se le cruza para bailar y que se la vive en resacas de Licor de POOP mientras está tirado todo el día en el sillón de su oficina sin hacer nada?/

/Elvis es un Invasor/ le espetó _Grapa_ ofendido /Invasor una vez, Invasor siempre y sería bueno que se cuidaran de él. Subestimar a un Invasor podría ser el peor error que pudieran cometer en su vida Activa. Ebrio o no, con o sin resaca, adicto al baile o sin él, Elvis no debe ser subestimado nunca. Fue uno de los mejores. _Fue_ el mejor después de Skoodge y eso no se logra con suerte y de hecho, Skoodge _está_ realmente preocupado de que sea él quien pudo, sin mala intención estoy seguro, ayudar a la estrategia de Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord/

El Científico lo miró sin expresión /Sí, sí, gracias, muy amable de tú parte, y como te decía pronto Gazlord tendrá una nueva adquisición en su círculo privado. Algo que nos alarma terriblemente ¿Recuerdas la Misión Irk?/

El semblante Splat se vuelve peligroso /¿Recodarlo? Oh, sí ¿Cómo olvidar esa gran noticia para La Gloria de La INS? Mataron a un grupo de quince Smeets que no tenían ni cuatro horas de haber sido Activados/

—Ah, sí, eso fue divertido— masticó Sizz Lorr.

/Uno de los Científicos de Membran y siete de los Soldados de Gazlord estaban arriba del Voot, Grapa, era una oportunidad única. Los Teletransportadores y todo el sistema en general no funcionaban por una visita de Zim que casi nos mata y todo cayó en coincidencia con una alerta de Irk de un nuevo grupo de Smeets de Alta Unidad. Membran los quería a toda costa al igual que Gazlord. Enviaron a los mejores sin remedio en un Voot ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de oportunidad que fue para nosotros eso? Esos ocho Elites eran en su momento de los más importantes dentro de su respectivo grupo. Membran incluso planeaba hacer a Klap-ner su tercero y los Soldados no se quedaban atrás; eran de los favoritos de Gazlord en las _Cacerías_ por su alta eficiencia. Tener a los ocho en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo era algo que no podíamos pasar de largo. A diferencia de ellos nosotros no podemos hacer ataques directos, no gozamos de una Alta Unidad que nos proteja de dañarlos. Entiende por favor, hacer estallar el Voot fue la única manera. Me asegure de los detalles. Fue una muerte instantánea en consideración a esos Smeets/

/¿INSTANTÁNEA? ¿Has estado alguna vez en una explosión, Wako? Porque yo sí y te aseguro que no hay explosivo alguno, no aun, que haga todo _instantáneo_/

El Científico se cruza de brazos /No, no he estado en ninguna explosión todavía/ estrecha la mirada /Pero me han arrancado la quijada y varios han sido desmembrados vivos por tú _Elite_ Membran ¿Y otros? Otros han sido golpeados hasta la muerte por los Soldados de Gazlord ¿Qué tal tú? Oh, es verdad, tú sigues _vivo_/

Splat le mira aprensivo, pero no contesta y Wako toma la palabra /¿Qué fue un movimiento horrible? Te doy eso, pero sólo es Grapa. Todos esos Smeets iban con programación de Alta Unidad, por eso no se quedaron en Irk. Iban a ser los nuevos miembros de Elite de Alta Unidad en El Imperio y muy pronto nuestros enemigos ¿Por qué crees que Membran y Gazlord envían a los de su grupo a recoger a todos los Smeets de Alta Unidad de Los Criaderos inmediatamente estos son registrados al Sistema? Porque, apenas tocan La Inmensa los llevan ante ellos y Membran los selecciona inmediatamente. Científicos con él, Soldados con Gazlord y a los Pilotos Comunicadores se los reparten entre ambos grupos/ estrecha la mirada /Y después empiezan a moldearlos a su imagen. Los vuelven asesinos sádicos y fríos. Les enseñan a no considerar a nadie que no sea Alto. Les muestran como encontrarnos, como _Cazarnos, _como matarnos… los vuelven como ellos/

/¿Y qué hay del resto de la Elite de Alta Unidad que SI se quedó en Irk y que creció fuera tiempo?/ Splat estaba indignado /¿Qué hay de ellos? Ellos no estaban con Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord desde el principio, ellos eran como tú o yo. Eran Soldados, eran Científicos, Pilotos Comunicadores, Conserjes de Limpieza, Head DRONES. Casi sino todos fueron miembros propios de La INS, miembros desde Irk, miembros por casi más de diez años ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿A ellos también era necesario matarlos? ¡Los traicionaron! ¡Los dejaron a su suerte! ¡Les dejaron en el exterior sin protección! ¿Crees que no he visto los videos? ¿Crees que no e visto como se burlan de ellos abiertamente llamándolos cretinos e idiotas? ¡Todos ellos fueron miembros de La INS! ¡Casi la mitad miembros Activos de Los Partidos! ¡Ustedes se burlan de ellos pero no tienen ni una idea por lo que están pasando! ¡LES ABANDONARON! ¡Los dejaron a la merced de un grupo al que no pertenecen! ¿Tienen ustedes alguna idea de lo que te hace la soledad y el exilio de tú propia especie? No tienen siquiera una idea de cómo eso te deja… de la clase de Irken en que te deja…/

/Por sus muertes no podemos ser del todo responsables. Una vez crecen no entran en nuestro sistema, sino en el de Membran/ le espeta el Científico con calma pero indignado /No es su opción ni la nuestra separarlos de La INS. Simplemente pasa y ya. Simplemente sucede. No es culpa suya ni nuestra que crezcan fuera de tiempo, por Irk, estamos en la primera Era dónde algo como eso sucede. El régimen de crecimiento siempre había quedado entre los primeros seis meses para los esporádicos de alta unidad. Que ahora suceda entre los primeros doce años no tiene precedente y, aunque estoy seguro que algo de esto tiene que ver con Zim y sus malditos ataques genocidas, sigue sin ser nuestra culpa/

/¡Sus muertes por miembros de La INS **SÍ** son su culpa!/

/Que todos ellos, ex-miembros de Los Partidos o no, se vuelvan unos cretinos al crecer y que empiecen a tomar abusos sobre los de baja unidad, no. Eso es culpa de ellos y siendo ellos quienes fueron, deberían saber que esa clase de comportamiento es considerado traición entre La INS. Toman sus propias decisiones y pagan por ellas/

/Olvidas agregar que si todos se volvieron cretinos fue porque _ustedes_ les dieron la espalda primero. Muchos de ellos fueron _Cuerpos_ y _PAK's_ al servicio fiel de La INS/

/Y lamentamos mucho haberles perdido. Los Nachos especialmente han perdido _Cuerpos_ realmente sobresalientes y de alta eficiencia. Pero no desviemos el tema ¿Sabes dónde están ahora todos esos ex-miembros? Los que aún conservan _algo_ de dignidad se vuelven cretinos, idiotas o casi como Elvis. El resto se vuelve nada más que traidores a lo que alguna vez fueron/

/¿Traidores?/

/Conoces el protocolo para los esporádicos de alta unidad. Todos los esporádicos son recogidos de cualquier parte del Imperio dónde estén y son enviados a La Inmensa/ estrecha la mirada /Es ahí donde Grechel y Torke los entrevistan directamente para _evaluarlos_. Para ver si son sospechosos por traición al haber sido una parte de nuestro grupo. A los que piensan _inocentes_ o con _futuro, _traidores si me preguntas, los añaden a su grupo, les uniforman y les asignan una habitación en La Inmensa. A los que son sospechosos o les consideran inútiles, los asignan a los Sectores Inactivos y les agregan a la Lista Negra de Zim/ Splat abre los ojos sin aliento.

/Ooh, disculpe usted Grapa ¿Acaso pensaba que era un accidente que Zim fuera rotado a una nave diferente todo el tiempo? ¡Membran es quien le _sugiere_ a nuestros _grandes_ representantes a dónde enviarlo! Tiene una lista completa con todos los nombres de los que autodenomina como Elites Basura. Porque son demasiado sospechosos o muy culpables. Cual sea el motivo Membran es un Irken practico y mata dos Slorshaks de un disparo. Usa a Zim para eliminar a estos Elites Basura y de paso eliminar a todos los que pueda de nosotros/ empuña las pinzas impotente /Desgraciadamente su método es aprobado por nuestros líderes y nada podemos hacer ni por el resto de la tripulación a donde Zim es enviado a cada momento/ patea una lata resentido /A veces no sé a quién debemos matar primero, si a Membran o a Zim ¡Entre los dos nos están exterminando por completo! ¡Por cada smeet que se nos une en Irk perdemos millones entre las naves que Zim elimina!/

Wako mira a Splat furioso /Y te recuerdo que nosotros no empezamos esta Guerra, Grapa. Fueron Ellos. Apenas Membran y Gazlord se ganaron algo de control empezaron a masacrar a todos. Elites de Baja y Alta Unidad por igual por el gusto de hacerlo. Porque querían todo. Porque deseaban tomar todo para ellos. Si Monc no hubiera estado ahí para nosotros no sé que sería del Imperio ahora. Monc, sus cambios salvaron a miles de millones de Baja Unidad y para hacerlo tuvo que llevar los _Cambios_ a cabo de forma más y más obvia. Membran terminó por notarlo y Gazlord empezó a _Cazarnos_ y a matarnos/ empuña las pinzas con odio /Por eso Monc recurrió a ustedes. Porque necesitábamos ayuda. No podíamos con Membran. Él estaba en todos lados. Veía todo. Lo sabía todo… y El Imperio le entregaba las herramientas para hacerlo, simplemente porque era más Alto y más importante que nosotros/ estrecha la mirada /Y sí, su ayuda fue muy importante, gracias a eso sofisticamos nuestro sistema y pudimos seguir ayudando… pero como todo, nada dura ¿Por qué crees tomaron los exámenes de Rango de Invasor en Mental-PAK y Físico-PAK? Porque Membran empezó a sospechar de ustedes. Porqué lo relacionó todo. Porque de repente él no puede encontrarnos más y de la nada ustedes, Tenn, Skoodge, Tú y el resto de los Invasores de la Segunda Generación con los de la Tercera, empezaron a visitar La Inmensa cada semana en sus días libres. A veces todos, a veces algunos, pero siempre Tenn, siempre Skoodge o siempre tú; siempre ustedes detectando la anomalía de una frecuencia sin autorización dentro del Sistema Central Imperial. Ustedes frenaron a Membran y nunca habrá forma de que termine por agradecerles eso. Nos dieron el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos, para unirnos y formar a La INS tal y como es ahora y mucho mejor que entonces/ lo mira sin expresión /Pero no pudiste ver eso. Te fuiste y quizás fue lo mejor ya que sigues vivo/

Splat lo mira confundido.

/Todo cambió. Casi diez años después de que te fuiste y después de los Rangos en Mental-PAK y Físico-PAK todo comenzó de nuevo. Sólo que a un nivel completamente diferente/ desvía la mirada cansado /Membran comenzó a moverse de nuevo y repentinamente todos los Invasores de Segunda y Tercera generación desaparecieron uno a uno en menos de la semana/ _Grapa_ y Sizz Lorr perdieron el aliento /Al principio se pensó de los clásicos problemas: muerte por el ambiente, por el enemigo, algún meteorito o luna cayendo inesperadamente en el planeta de Invasión o un hoyo negro espontaneo. Últimamente hay muchos de esos/ se sume de hombros y le mira sereno /Nadie dijo nada, pero Tenn y Skoodge citaron a Monc y Los Partidos para decirnos que se unirían a nosotros, ya que los Invasores de la Cuarta, Quinta, Sexta y Séptima Generación desaparecieron súbitamente de una jornada a la siguiente. Sin rastro, sin aviso… simplemente desaparecieron/

/Estas diciendo qué…/

/Membran eliminó a todos los Invasores. Uno por uno y después por Generación… para el final de ese mes sólo quedaban Tenn, Skoodge y unos veinte Invasores de la Generación más nueva. Fue a los únicos que pudimos salvar. Para cuando descubrimos la frecuencia de Membran en el sistema y lo que hacía, era ya tarde/ se frota detrás de las antenas /Su frecuencia tomaba control sobre las Bases y una vez dentro, Membran usaba a la misma Base para matarlos… una vez terminado el trabajo, la Base destruía al SIR, limpiaba todo y no reportaba nada que no fuera la ausencia esporádica del Invasor/

Splat abre y cierra la boca anonadado /¡I-imposible! ¡N-nada de eso salió en las Actualizaciones Oficiales de Noticias! ¡Eran trecientas doce Generaciones de Invasores! ¡Es Imposible que sus Bajas no pudieran ser transmitidas en toda la Televisión! ¡Tantas Bajas como esa no pueden ser pasadas por alto! ¡Eso es una Alerta Naranja en toda su expresión!/

El Científico no pierde serenidad /Para entonces Membran era ya lo bastante alto y controlaba todos los medios informativos, Grapa. Ni siquiera Los Terribles Más Altos saben de esto, nunca fueron informados. Porque es verdad, tantos Invasores al mismo tiempo sería algo que incluso Rojo hubiera tomado en cuenta. La Alerta Naranja se hubiera disparado por toda La Armada y El Imperio. Esos planetas hubieran sido considerados una amenaza, hechos estallar y una matanza de Aliens en todas las Colonias Mixtas se hubiera desencadenado en busca de Rebeldes, La Resistencia y esos bobos de los Resisti… pero nadie nunca supo lo que realmente pasó. No hubo reportes de las Bases ni evidencia alguna de que _algo_ realmente pasó… Membran se encargó de eso… los únicos que supieron de todas esas muertes fueron los miembros de La INS, fue el único lugar dónde lo hicimos público/

/¡Imposible! ¿Qué hay del Día de Sondeo? ¡Es obligatorio para todos los Invasores dar su presentación de cómo van a conquistar su planeta ante Los Terribles Más Altos! ¡Eran trecientas doce Generaciones! ¡Todo el año Irken estaba ocupado de las mil quinientas a las mil novecientas horas todo los días para, para esas entrevistas! ¡Nuestros líderes no pudieron no notar las ausencias!/

/Conoces a Rojo y Purpura, Splat/

/¡Terribles Más Altos, Wako!/

El Científico le mira molesto /Bien ¿Sabes que estaban haciendo nuestros Líderes cuando todos los Invasores estaban siendo asesinados y masacrados por sus propias Bases? Estaban mirando el maratón del Show de Marionetas que Membran estaba transmitiéndoles. Todo ese mes, todo ese mes se la pasaron mirando videos de muñecos tontos golpeándose entre ellos. Suspendieron los Días de Sondeo por ese programa. Por eso nunca se enteraron de nada, por estar viendo un programa de muñecos de tela barata que el mismo asesino de tus compañeros estaba mostrándoles/

Splat se hunde sobre sí mismo /Ellos… ellos no pudieron…/

/Lo hicieron/ se cruza de brazos cansado /Tomamos a los mejores de La INS en ese momento y llenamos los lugares de todos los Invasores muertos, los primeros _Cambios _de Invasores que habíamos hecho nunca/ respira hondo /Tenn y Skoodge apoyaron a los nuevos junto a los pocos sobrevivientes novatos de la nueva Generación. Entre ellos, apenas un escaso grupo de quince, y los nuevos, logramos sacar a flote Ruina Inevitable II… claro que muchos de los nuevos murieron en el proceso, no eran Invasores, pero perdíamos a uno y le remplazábamos con otro… es así como ha sido desde entonces/ niega un poco /Rojo y Purpura nunca notaron los rostros tan diferentes, nunca ponen atención en realidad, sólo quieren ver entretenimiento cada Día de Sondeo, no un informe de Invasión/

/¿Por qué pasó esto…?/ _Grapa_ se sujeta la cabeza como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo /¿… por qué los mató?/

/Para dar un mensaje/ Splat mira a su acompañante sin aliento /Y el mensaje de Membran fue muy claro: "Voy a tomar cuanto quiero, a cuantos quiera, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo"/ estrecha la mirada /Membran iba por todos los Invasores, Grapa, fue una suerte detenerlo antes de que exterminara a Tenn y a Skoodge/

/No fue suerte…/

/¿Eh?/

Splat parpadea cansado /Los estaba guardando para él final… estaba, estaba guardado a los más fuertes para el final/ se cubre el rostro sin aliento /Quería romperlos, quería que vieran como tomaba lo que más les importaba y lo hacía trizas ente ellos, sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto… sin que pudieran hacer nada más que mirar…/ observa a Wako seriamente /Tal y como lo hace un Invasor/ se lleva la pinza a los labios y baila las puntas sobre ellos nervioso /¿Por qué Skoodge no me dijo esto? E-esto no debió ser… todos muertos… todos y yo… yo…/

/E seguido tú Cuenta en La INS, Grapa/

_Grapa_ lo mira como si olvidara que no está solo.

/Soy uno de los Administradores después de todo/ habla con cuidado, como si no deseara asustarlo /Sé qué dejaste de conectarte cuando te fuiste y que no reanudaste sesión sino casi veinte años después y aun así solo entrabas y salías… hasta hace unos meses, después de que Monc vino a verte/ el trabajador de Shloogorgh's lo mira con sorpresa muda /Has estado donando muchos monies a La INS Grapa, varios trillones casi a diario y también has estado revisando todos los videos y fórums sobre casi todo lo que está pasando/

Sizz Lorr escupe sus nachos en una risotada —¡Oh, por Irk! ¡JAJA! ¡Piensa que yo soy tú! ¡JAJA!— se apoya de más y cae de la silla.

/No supuse nada al principio, pero después de ver tú actividad constante extenderse sin parar conforme los meses avanzaban, yo creí que quizás esto fuera una señal/ Wako hace una pausa /Se lo comenté a Skoodge la semana pasada y estoy seguro que él pensó lo mismo que yo. Que quizás todo esto no fuera un accidente, sino la prueba de que tenemos una oportunidad… te necesitamos de verdad, Tenn y Skoodge más que nadie en este momento ¿Por qué sino Skoodge te daría toda su información de respaldo ahora cuando estamos a punto de hacer nuestro movimiento definitivo?/

/¿E-eh? ¿_Nuestro_ movimiento? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Skoodge no dijo nada de eso! ¡Él dijo que Tenn y él se iban a hacer cargo d-!/ guardó silencio ante un ademan de pinza de Wako para que le dejara hablar.

/Grapa… tú no sabes cómo están realmente las cosas/ el Científico tomó aire como si necesitara un poco más para continuar /Tenn y Skoodge no van en contra de Membran y Gazlord… ellos van a ir en contra de todos… van a eliminar a todos sus seguidores, a todos los Elites de Alta Unidad que están en La Inmensa… hay una lista en orden de ser necesario/

Sizz Lorr se sienta de nuevo —¿Una lista?—

/¿Una lista…?/

/Skoodge espera que eliminado a Membran y Gazlord el resto se retirará ya sin una figura a la cual seguir… Tenn no es tan optimista sobre eso… ella de verdad piensa, al igual que Monc y muchos de nosotros, que el resto va a pelear hasta el final. Grechel, la segunda de Membran es tan peligrosa como él. Es una creyente fiel y ciega a todo lo que él le dice o hace. Nunca cuestiona, duda o discute alguna de sus órdenes/ le mira seriamente /Sí Membran cae, ella no va a retroceder y con Gazlord es lo mismo. Él tiene a Torke, Rodd y Viter pero próximamente puede que alguien supere a los tres en importancia. Esa es Sarra/

/¿Fue quien te atacó?/

/No sólo eso, de la Misión Irk, ella fue la única sobreviviente/

Splat le miró sorprendido /¿U-uno de esos smeets sobrevivió?/

/El Voot estalló completamente, pero entre los restos había una capsula de escape intacta y dentro, ella. Al parecer Klap-ner notó el explosivo y trató de desmantelarlo mientras los Soldados evacuaban a los smeets… pero el explosivo que hice estaba cronometrado, para cuando Klap-ner intentó hacer algo era ya tarde/ se cruza de brazos /Sarra está programada para una unidad de doscientos, será de la misma altura que Rodd y Viter en cuestión de meses y hasta el momento, aunque no había sido más que una Asistente para Gazlord por su rango de Piloto Comunicador, a ganado mucha influencia entre el grupo por casi matar a Zim en sus últimas visitas a La Inmensa y recientemente por salvar a Gazlord del SIR defecto… ese que siempre lo acompaña a todos lados con esa, cosa, morada con cuernos no sé qué sea, Mini-Musa, Mimu-moose o no sé cómo rayos beta le llama Zim/ hace un gesto cansado /Por suerte Kes logró destruir a ese, esa cosa morada cuando Rojo envió a Zim a Nave Wasshert antes de que explotara todo el lugar/

/¿Y qué más hay de ella aparte de eso?/ preguntó el Cajero de Shloogorgh's con calma.

Wako miró a Splat sorprendido pero continuo /Ah, bueno, Sarra acaba de hacer la semana pasada su examen para cambio a Soldado y no se despega de Gazlord para nada. Muchos dicen que ella va a ser su verdadera segunda/

_Grapa_ desvía la mirada y se gira a la calle desierta /¿Y Elvis? Él tampoco se despega de Elite Gazlord según e visto en La INS/

/¿De verdad quieres hablar de ese ebrio? Elvis sólo esta cuando debe ser visto, fuera de eso se la pasa en su oficina bebiendo o bailando o haciendo ambas cosas… ¿De verdad fue Invasor? Porque la verdad…/ Wako prefirió no terminar esa frase al ver la mirada ofendida del trabajador de Shloogorgh's /Igual nadie piensa en Elvis para un enfrentamiento final, si esa era tú pregunta/

/Si Elite Gazlord cae… Elvis sería el siguiente en mando ¿No?/

/Sí y no. Una vez Gazlord no este, Torke es definitivamente a quien todos los Soldados de Alta Unidad van a mirar, a él o Sarra para el caso de cómo van a ser las cosas en estos meses; y como te dije, Tenn y Skoodge no van sólo sobre Membran y Gazlord, de hecho, ese sería el mejor de los escenarios: que el resto se rinda y todo vuelva a una normalidad controlada. Pero el problema es cómo van a reaccionar los demás, porque sabemos que no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Especialmente Grechel, rayos, estamos seguros de que si ella se lo propone, todos los Soldados de Gazlord la van a seguir sin cuestionar/

/Mencionaste una lista/

/Sí, hay una lista. Si los demás no se rinden y desisten de sus intenciones en nuestra contra, los siguientes serán eliminados por orden de importancia: Grechel y Torke en este caso, pero de ser necesario planeamos eliminar a todos/

/_¿Planeamos?_/

/Hay Smeets entre los grupos, Grapa. Sarra no tiene ni siete semanas y varios más ni tienen el año, técnicamente ni son adultos aun. Además hay de menos de diez años, ellos ni siquiera son considerados Irkens todavía… tú sabes cómo es Skoodge, es muy suave con todos los menores y por más que Tenn se haga la de metal, ella es igual. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a uno de ellos por los Smeets. De ser necesario haremos el trabajo que ellos no quieren hacer/

/¡Hablas de Smeets Wako, hay un límite para todo!/

/Eso es lo que no terminas de entender Grapa ¿Qué no te has puesto a razonar sobre todo lo que te he dicho? Membran asesinó a casi todos los Invasores, ha matado Elites de Alta o Baja Unidad, a asesinado Civiles de cualquier tipo. Membran no tiene un límite ¿Qué te hace pensar que sentirá remordimiento alguno por usar a un Smeet si con eso puede librarse de Tenn y Skoodge?/

/¿Matar… a su propio equipo?/

/No son su equipo. Nadie es del equipo de Membran y si hubiera alguien ese sería Gazlord. Esos dos solo se preocupan por ellos mismos. Son unos bastardos crueles sin misericordia alguna Grapa; puedo jurar que sin duda alguna van a usar a los Smeets como carne de cañón. Van a usar y a sacrificar a quien sea necesario con tal de ganar una oportunidad. Entiende, si perdemos a Tenn y a Skoodge todo se acabó para nosotros. Ellos son los únicos que han detenido a Membran con éxito, incluso ahora, él les teme. Por eso usa las reglas para ir en su contra, usa su estatus de Alta Unidad para protegerse de ellos y manipular a Rojo y Purpura. Les da entretenimiento, los hace girarse a otro lado para que no vean lo que está pasando… y para enviar a Zim en nuestra contra, usándolo para matarnos a todos. Si perdemos a Tenn o a Skoodge es el final. Tenn se ocupa de jaquear el Sistema MIYUKI y Skoodge del Sistema TOAST de Membran, entre ambos mantienen el sistema de _Cambios_ de La INS para que las faltas ortográficas se mantengan lógicas pero sin prioridad alguna, eso nos permite cambiar las fotos y Códigos PAK de registro en todos los perfiles. Por favor entiende, perdemos a uno perdemos todo. Ambos sistemas son demasiado pesados como para que uno de ellos se haga cargo de los dos al mismo tiempo. Se requiere una sincronización perfecta sobre nivel dos mil para al menos controlar uno de ellos y fuera de La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki, sólo existen tres Irkens con ese rango: Tenn, Skoodge y Membran/ le mira imperante /Por eso te necesitamos. Si tú estás con nosotros Tenn y Skoodge pueden ocuparse de Membran, tú puedes evitar que los Smeets los distraigan y nosotros nos ocuparemos de Gazlord. Todos ganamos ¿Qué dices? Por favor, sólo por favor ayúdanos/

Splat retrocede un paso, casi asustado /T-tengo que pensarlo…/

/¿Pe… PENSARLO? ¿AUN TIENES Q-?/ Wako se cubre el rostro para controlarse /…bien… Bien. Bien, necesitas tiempo. De acuerdo, mejor que nada supongo/ habla pero su tono asume el fracaso /Esperaba más, sí. Pero Skoodge me dijo que era ya en sí un esfuerzo en vano el traerte de vuelta si no eras tú quien daba el primer paso. Me retiro entonces, ya sabes de todas formas todo lo que está pasando, igual si no sobrevivimos, tienes la base de respaldo que te dio Skoodge/ activa su holograma de Vortiano /Sólo por si cambias de opinión: planeamos nuestro movimiento dentro del siguiente año, cuando Membran saque a la venta la Freidora Cinco Mil. Será un gran evento, habrá una gran fiesta en La Inmensa y todos estarán ahí. Rojo y Purpura van a estar muy ocupados así que no hay mejor momento para acorralar a Membran y Gazlord que ese. Seremos un grupo pequeño pero, Monc insiste en ser parte y los mejores de Los Nachos van a estar ahí sin duda, Texas y Kes incluidas; Los Donas apoyaremos con la vigilancia para mantener todo en el mayor del hermetismo posible. Los POOP Sodas van a ser nuestro segundo frente en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal/ el Vortiano de piel rosa le mira seriamente /Pero toma en consideración algo más/

Splat se gira a verlo sin decir nada.

/Si perdemos y ellos ganan, el resto de La INS no va estar feliz de perder a Tenn, a Skoodge y a Monc. Todos van a pelear por su derecho a vivir y con toda la razón en ello. El Imperio se va a dividir de forma evidente en cuestión de horas. Todos los Sectores, Bases o Planetas Activos o Inactivos se van a levantar en armas. La Armada regresara de todos lados sólo para rodear a La Inmensa y clamar las cabezas de Membran y Gazlord… tú sabes lo que va a pasar ¿No? Esos dos se van a excusar con su Alta Unidad, clamaran a los Controles Cerebrales sobre una Revuelta sin sentido y todo El Imperio en cuestión de minutos será declarado DEFECTO por Ley. Las maquinas aniquilaran a todo Irken o nosotros destruiremos a nuestra propia civilización. Cual sea el resultado sólo habrá dos tipos de Irkens al final: Alta Unidad y Baja Unidad. Ya no seremos un Imperio. No seremos Irkens. No seremos nada/

/Fieles y Traidores/

/¿Eh?/

_Grapa_ parece cansado /Esos son los únicos Irkens que van a quedar al final: Fieles y Traidores. Los Controles Cerebrales harán Evaluaciones de Existencia masivas y claras a todos los PAK's. Sin importar las acusaciones de Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord o nuestros Terribles Más Altos; los Controles Cerebrales serán los únicos que designarán a un Irken como Defecto o para Desactivación Directa. Aun así, la Desactivación Directa queda descalificada inmediatamente, se necesitaría ser alguien como Zim para ganar esa clase de veredicto y nadie salvo él a matado el promedio total de la población de Irk seis veces en los últimos seiscientos sesentaidos años/ se frota entre los ojos cansado /Eso sólo va a dejar la aplicación de Defecto para la población general. Todos por Ley Marcial irán a La Fila de Purga para una nueva asignación, las maquinas se encargaran de eso. Recolectaran a cada Irken participante de La INS o con conocimiento de ella por todo El Imperio. Los únicos que no serán afectados son los Irkes de menos de seis meses que requiere el protocolo que ustedes mismos plantearon. Los miembros de La INS se revelarán ante este mandato, no será sorpresa que Los Donas y los científicos de Las POOP Sodas generen alguna clave u onda de registro que los oculte por un tiempo de Los Controles Cerebrales, pero, aun para entonces, Los Controles Cerebrales habrán ya previsto un sobre funcionamiento de Los Criaderos de Smeets. Al haber perdido casi el ochenta por ciento de la población Civil se anulará la estancia obligatoria en Irk de diez años, Elite Membran comprobó que eso es posible después del último desastre de Zim y, ante un suceso sin precedente repitiéndose otra vez, harán lo mismo. En dos semanas el Imperio estará repoblado y el grupo restante de La INS que aun permanezca fugitivo será cazado y entregado a La Fila de Purga o a una nueva Evaluación de Existencia directamente en Judmentia. Un mes después, nadie de La INS quedará oficialmente, salvo los afortunados que quedaron en Bases o Planetas Inactivos. Sólo ellos quedarán para empezar sobre las cenizas y aun si eso pasara, hablar de ellos, hablar de lo que hicieron o de lo que fueron parte será Tabú. Serán Traidores/ hace un gesto amargo /Y al final eso es todo lo que va a quedar. Fieles y Traidores/

El holograma de Vortiano permaneció ahí de pie, sólo mirándolo en silencio /Que sea así entonces. Prepararemos un plan de contingencia para eso también/ estrecha la mirada en su contra /No sabemos si el _Plan Alterno_ de Skoodge vaya a funcionar/

/En realidad no sabes que este, _plan,_ no es para un fracaso, sino para la victoria/ el disfraz se muestra contrariado ante esas palabras /Piensas que Tenn y Skoodge se van a… _contener,_ por condescendencia a los smeets y a todos los menores de diez años. Piensas que de verdad esos _pequeños_ puedan abrir una fisura en su guardia, una que Elite Membran puede llegar a usar en su contra/ la expresión de Splat es increíblemente honesta /No tienes ni una idea de lo que ellos van a hacerles. No tienes ni idea de hasta donde se van a manchar de sangre y menos aún imaginas todo lo que ellos pueden _de verdad _hacer cuando están decididos algo. Nada los va a detener. Nada los va a parar. Una vez Tenn y Skoodge lo hagan, no van a parar… ni siquiera por orden de Los Terribles Más Altos/ mira el basurero sin atención /Pero una vez todo termine, cuando eso suceda, Tenn y Skoodge van a entregarse a Los Controles Cerebrales bajo el cargo de Asesinato/

/¿QUÉ?/

—Mierda grande—

/Porqué esa es La Ley, Wako. Quizás te parezca increíble pero matar a otro Conciudadano está mal. Es un crimen. Ustedes…/ Splat mira al falso Vortiano como si no existiera /Todos ustedes piensan… olvidan por completo lo que _nosotros _somos. Somos Invasores. Somos el ejemplo de que todos podemos ser alguien con trabajo duro. Somos quienes le damos una esperanza a aquellos que la han perdido. Somos lo que todos ustedes deberían ser. Somos Irkens. Somos El Imperio. Cuidamos de él, de ustedes… y ustedes nos miran a cambio como lo más asombroso del universo, por nuestras habilidades. Por todo lo que podemos hacer/ toma aire con fuerza, como si este hubiera sido robado de él /¿Y ustedes asumen tan fácil que _nosotros_ estamos por encima de La Ley de Irk? Nada más lejos de la verdad. Nosotros somos su ejemplo, su modelo a seguir ¿Dónde quedarían todos si _nosotros_ hiciéramos como _ustedes,_ asesinando y dañando Conciudadanos? Somos Invasores. Somos los que acatamos La Ley y el Sistema sin importar nada… aun si morimos por el propio sistema/ se abraza a sí mismo /Romper por nosotros mismo La Ley, para un Invasor es como la Auto-Desactivación, llegar, llegar a ese grado es escandaloso para nosotros. Es un Tabú entre nuestra clase. Nosotros vivimos para El Imperio, para nuestros Conciudadanos, romper, romper La Ley es como abandonarlos a su suerte, es, es, cruel, es horrible, es casi como dejarlos morir por nuestra propia pinza… es rendirnos…/ mira a Wako como si no lo conociera /Un Invasor nunca se rinde sin importar qué. Primero muertos por un Alíen que abandonar nuestro deber al servicio del Imperio… Tenn y Skoodge saben eso mejor que nadie. Por eso van a dar todo y van a pagar por ese crimen. Un gran poder es una gran responsabilidad. Algo que ninguno de ustedes termina por entender. No dudo que ellos hayan hecho todo lo posible por evitar todo esto, pero… pero es obvio que no fue suficiente/ desvía la mirada /Quería saber, comprender el porqué de este método tan desesperado… tan… cobarde… por eso deseaba hablar contigo. Quería que me explicaras lo que Skoodge no quiso decirme… quería saber porque iban a entregarse y a dejarme a mí en su lugar… por si las cosas se repetían de nuevo en un futuro cercano/

/Las cosas no van a repetirse/ se defiende el Científico con orgullo /Nosotros vamos a encárganos de eso/

Splat le sonríe afable /Ingenuo… la historia nunca hace nada más que repetirse. Mientras haya Victimarios habrá Victimas… y mientras eso no pare, nada va a cambiar/ mira la fachada trasera del restaurante de forma sombría /…nada cambia en realidad… sólo varia el escenario…/

/Yo no pienso como tú/ _Grapa_ mira al Vortiano que se aprecia feroz /Yo creo que esto puede ser de verdad un nuevo inicio ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mientras no hagamos nada, mientras no hagamos el sacrificio necesario por cambiar, mientras estemos de cabeza baja con miedo, nada, tal y como dices, va a cambiar. Me niego a rendirme. Me niego a no luchar. Me niego a perder a cientos de inocentes más por la gula de avaricia de unos pocos/ le da la espalda con fuerza /Me niego a ser tú/ y camina hacia la calle vacía sin mirar atrás.

Splat le observa perderse a la distancia en esa avenida sin nada más que silencio como compañía /…quizás seas bueno que no te parezcas a mí…/ y se queda ahí apenas unos momentos antes de tirar la última bolsa de basura al contenedor. Después de eso entra sin más al restaurante. Sizz Lorr le sigue por las cámaras atento hasta que se harta de escuchar sobre las pláticas en los Dormitorios… como si nada hubiera pasado.

Porque mierda Vortiana ¡ALGO GRANDE HABÍA PASADO! Y con más mierda, eso no cambió en nada su situación actual. Resumiendo, La INS gana, Tenn y Skoodge se mueren, el Membran y el otro se mueren, los bastardos de Purpura y Rojo viven y él sigue donde mismo. Atorado en ese maldito restaurante de mierda, con las otras mierdas que trabajan para él. Splat y Defectos incluidos.

—¡Mierda!— estrella sus puños en contra del escritorio —¡Todo sigue igual!— grita furioso y deja caer la cara entre sus brazos. Lamentablemente había esperado hacer un cambio en el rumbo de su vida, con suerte vender a Monc o a Splat o La INS o a todos los anteriores de paso para conseguirse una liberación de esa maldita vida de Conserje de Limpieza con el Rango aplicado a Jefe de Cocinas y Amo de Parrillas.

Pero el Membran y el otro Gazlord se iban a morir ¡Ni caso de hacer un trato con ellos! ¿POR QUE NADA LE SALÍA BIEN NUNCA? ¿ACASO ERA MUCHO PEDIR UN POCO DE SUERTE AL IMPERIO? ¡MIERDA! Golpea de nuevo el escritorio lleno de indignación, pero a regañadientes tenía que aceptar que no ganaba nada. Vaya novedad.

—Mpf— se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina rumbo a su habitación, quizás un poco de buena televisión lo ayudaría a bajar el coraje —…el próximo año…— murmuró subiendo las escaleras, con las risas de su personal al fondo —…ojala se murieran todos…— gruño en voz baja, pasando por el segundo piso dónde varios comían masa azucarada y bebían sodas entre platicas amenas. Le dio un asco increíble verlos ahí. Gruñó otra majadería y continuó subiendo a su habitación; miró alrededor sin ganas de nada. Todo se veía bien, ningún idiota se había atrevido a entrar, todo estaba en orden.

Así que, con el mayor paso lento de su vida, fue a su habitación. Se dejó caer en el suave colchón y encendió la enorme pantalla en su canal favorito: Canal Setentaisiete mil doscientos ocho. El mejor canal en todo el Imperio, si le preguntaban. Pasaban ejecuciones todo el tiempo y en algunos especiales, como el que estaba viendo, las mejores ejecuciones por tipo de especie de Alíen o Era. De hecho estaban pasando "Las Mejores Ejecuciones de Vortianos Desde Que Se Tiene Registro" y llegó justo en el mejor de los momentos: cuando se inventó la trituradora de ácido… aaah, sí. Sabía que su buena televisión no le iba a fallar.

Aunque por otro lado, era el tal Membran quien ponía toda esa gran programación de calidad al aire —Mmm, voy a tener hacerme de todas las temporadas mientras puedo— se sonrió de lado y sacó de nuevo el Palm. Splat iba a hacer otra buena donación a favor de la mejor causa del Imperio: Sizz Lorr.

Lamentablemente, el gran jefe de Shloogorgh's tuvo razón. Nada cambio. Todo siguió igual a la siguiente jornada. Todos estaban ahí, comiendo y preparándose para abrir el restaurante. Algunos venían de las duchas y otros revisaban entre sus pantallas PAK o Palm's las nuevas noticias o novedades de La INS o El Imperio en general mientras comían o bebían. Él más alto de todos de hecho estaba ya en las cocinas, preparando las freidoras y mirando por el comedor la fila que ya se estaba amontonando afuera.

Mierda, a veces maldecía tener un restaurante tan exitoso como el suyo. Bueno, no podía hacer mucho por eso, él siempre era exitoso en todo lo que hacía, pero tener un menú mixto era a veces problemático. No que le molestara ser popular, después de todo eso significaba más monies, pero eso significaba más Alíens desde temprano… como si la maldita Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo no fuera suficiente… y entonces, él estaba ahí, calmado, bebiendo una lata de POOP Soda de buena calidad, todo tranquilo… cuando recordó algo.

El Defecto.

Escupió su bebida sólo para asomarse por las coladeras. No veía nada y ahora que lo pensaba bien, por andar con lo de Splat, no había recordado su misión principal: Eliminar el error de los Controles Cerebrales.

Se asomó de coladera en coladera hasta que vió una mancha semi-rosa-semi-verde corriendo como demente con dos cosas metálicas detrás suya. Sizz Lorr dejó caer su lata incrédulo ¿EL MALDITO DEFECTO SEGUÍA VIVO? ¡EL MALDITO DEFECTO SEGUÍA VIVO! ¿Y DE LA DOCENA DE MUERTE'S QUEDABAN DOS? ¿DOS DE DOCE? ¿CUATRO DÍAS ABAJO CON LOS MUERTE'S Y SÓLO QUEDABAN DOS? ¿C-CÓMO, CUANDO? ¡MIEERRRDDAAAA!

Sizz Lorr revisó en su PAK de nuevo, esta vez iba a ser definitivo. Esta vez todo iba a ser CORRECTO. Se giró a su oficina y se encontró a Splat de paso —¡Tengo cosas que hacer, te quedas a cargo, no metan las antenas y echen todo a perder imbéciles!— y cerró la compuerta de un golpe seco.

Se dejó caer en su lugar y se sumió en una profunda concentración. Los MUERTE's no habían sido suficientes. Armamento Militar de Nivel Siete ¿Inservible? ¿Con un Smeet de menos de siete semanas? Imposible ¡Seguro estaba haciendo trampa! Sí. Eso de debía ser. Trampa. Usando la avalancha de grasa a su favor, quizás incluso desplazándose por los ductos para dispersar a los MUERTE's y conseguir un ángulo abierto para atacar.

…aun así… dos de doce…

Hizo bailar las puntas de sus pinzas sobre el escritorio de forma pensativa mientras el PAK seguía mostrándole catalogo sobre catálogo de armamento. Descartaba unos por creerlos muy _suaves_, otros por ser muy grandes, mus pesados, muy lentos, muy visibles… modelo tras modelo fue rechazado. Simplemente no había nada en el menú de las Zonas Activas en Amarillo que le pudiera interesar.

Hizo un gesto agrio, pero después de una pausa, sonrió esplendido… porque si el armamento de las Zonas en Amarillo no era suficiente, bien, quizás las Zonas Rojas tuvieran un mejor menú.

Después de eso, no salió de su oficina sino hasta el final de jornada (en parte para dejarle a Splat la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo para fastidiarlo) y sin prisa alguna fue a las cocinas para marcar y hacer su pedido. Varios estaban ahí. Notó a cinco nuevos de La INS, tres Soldados y dos Pilotos Comunicadores; estaban con varios más, mirando por las coladeras y haciendo apuestas. Otros de los de plantilla estaban ahí también, terminando de limpiar y asomándose en pausas por las coladeras. Los Defectos estaban limpiando unas charolas con el flacucho de Ka-rl. Ni atención le pusieron, algo raro para alguien tan grande como él.

Cogió el comunicador de la cocina y marcó inmediatamente a La RED. Sonrió esplendido al ver quien era /Hola, gracias por llamar a La RED, le atiende Larri ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?/

—Hola Larri, necesito cinco docenas de BRUTO's— y no sólo Larri le miró atentamente. Los de La INS que estaban ahí se giraron a la sola palabra de BRUTO's. Bio Robot Ultra Torturador Oscuro. B.R.U.T.O. Armamento Militar de Nivel Uno para Zonas en Rojo. Altamente Mortales. Dañan incluso PAK's en encuentros de menos de doscientas unidades métricas y eso ya es decir mucho.

/¿Qué tan alto me dijo que era otra vez?/

—Ciento sesentaicinco unidades—

/Funciona para mí/ Larri tecleó apresurado /Mm, lamentablemente no contamos con cinco docenas disponibles, nuestras Zonas en Rojo están saturadas y requieren todo el armamento que sale de las fabricas ¡Pero!/ enfatiza con una pinza /Si nos da tres días puedo conseguirle una docena de BRUTO's y por su paciencia, le entregaremos media tonelada de Dip Salsa de Queso Crujiente Slark/

—Mmm, no lo sé, tres días…—

/Puedo agregar a eso una orden de un cuarto de tonelada de Nachos Larks/

—Mmm—

/Con azúcar extra/

—¡Acabas de cerrar la venta!— sonrió Sizz Lorr esplendido —Pero sólo tres días Larri, ni uno más—

/Descuide, todo quedará en orden y ¡EY HOLA DENSON!/ sonrió saludando a alguien detrás de Sizz Lorr, este se giró y vio a uno de los Pilotos Comunicadores (que limpiaba el piso) sonriendo no muy convencido /¡Mira, Denson, mira! ¡Conseguí el trabajo que tanto quería! ¿No es genial?/

—¡TÚ!— señalo el jefe a _Denson _—¡ME AGRADAS POR QUE ME AGRADA LARRI! ¡NO MÁS TRABAJO PARA TI!—

—¡WUJUUU!— vitoreó el Comunicador y soltó su trapeador —¡Hasta luego perdedores!— señaló a todos —¡Larri, te acabas de ganar una caja completa de Cerveza de POOP de primera calidad para la próxima vez que te vea!—

/¡WUJUU GRACIAS DENSON!/

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando haces un buen trabajo Larri? Eres recompensado y reconocido por quienes de verdad importan— le sonríe Sizz Lorr afable —Llenare dos formularios a tú favor—

/¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR!/

—De nada, de nada, ahora sigue prestando más de tú grandiosa labor al Imperio—

/¡SÍ SEÑOR, GRACIAS SEÑOR!/ y la transmisión terminó. Sizz Lorr se giró y, sin sorpresa alguna, Splat estaba ahí. Mirándolo agitado.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?—

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!— le sonrió esplendido _Denson_ y le entregó el trapeador —¡SOY LIBRE Y ME VOY A FESTEJAR!— Splat estaba confundido y le miró perderse por la puerta trasera —¡Ka-rl fue a decirme que pidió cinco docenas de BRUTO's!— se giró de repente mirando a su jefe —¿BRUTO'S? ¡ESAS COSAS VAN A VOLAR EL RESTAURANTE!—

El más alto hizo un gesto de fastidio —Serás imbécil, Splat. Todo Foodcourtia esta fundido en metal Irken. Nada va a pasarle a ningún edificio— sonrió maligno —Ahora qué, ese pequeño deforme de abajo puede que no tenga tanta suerte—

Su Cajero abre y cierra la boca sin aliento —¿B-BRUTO's para Di-bug? ¡E-eso es d-!—

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué cosa?— le sonrió su jefe haciéndose el interesado —¿Quieres decirme algo sobre _alguien_?—

Su empelado de más años bajó la cabeza —N-no señor… nada—

—¡Eso pensé, ahora regresa a tú trabajo!— Splat no dijo nada y giró en retirada —¿Y ustedes que miran buenos para nada? ¡Terminen de limpiar!— ordenó a todos los demás que simplemente se habían quedado mirando lo que pasaba. Rápidamente todos regresaron a sus posiciones y dejaron las coladeras, sus apuestas y el descanso para después.

Sizz Lorr simplemente se dio por satisfecho y decidió ir a ver el comedor, quería ver si lo habían limpiado bien y de paso asegurarse de que no hubieran escondido nada. Normalmente sus empleados tuvieron en su momento el descaro de hacerlo en las cocinas (dónde había muchos huecos donde poner las cosas) y omitían el comedor, ya que era todo lo contrario. Todo estaba a la vista y con los Alíens entrando y saliendo el snacks escondido podría ser fácilmente detectado y cogido por alguien más, pero igual no era mala idea revisar. Quizás podría tener suerte y tener una excusa válida para castigar a alguien.

A la jornada siguiente todo fue rutina. Sizz Lorr fue de los primeros en llegar a la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Algunos de sus empleados, los de plantilla no los de La INS, estaban haciendo un inventario rápido para hacer el pedido de suministros de cada bimestre. Y no lo estaban haciendo por consideración a su jefe, en ese aspecto todos preferirían que Sizz Lorr se ocupara de eso para que dejara de fastidiarlos aunque fuera una hora. Oh, no. No era por Sizz Lorr por quien hacían el inventario. Era por el propio bien de ellos mismos.

Aparte del peligroso menú a veces vivo, a veces toxico o venenoso, estaba el problema de las Horribles Guerras de Comidas. Sólo bastaba que algún ingrediente no estuviera en el menú por alguna razón estúpida y alguna raza de Alíen, que vaya la maldita coincidencia siempre alguien andaba por ahí, iba a venir a reclamar por un mal servicio, por un intento de muerte de hambre o algo idénticamente estúpido. Rápidamente esto desataba a una horda de Alíens de cualquier tipo preguntando y exigiendo la seguridad de su comida en un futuro cercano y a largo plazo… y es ahí donde empezaban las Horribles Guerras de Comidas. Pequeños motines de Alíens adentrándose al restaurante para robar cualquier cosa que pudiera comerse.

En lo personal Sizz Lorr las consideraba estimulantes (aunque le estuvieran robando), después de todo era un Soldado y un poco de calentamiento era bienvenido de vez en cuando. Especialmente si estos Alíens eran tan altos como Purpura, eso le agregaba un plus muy bien recibido. Lamentablemente su personal de planta no era de la misma idea. En esas revueltas muchos eran fácilmente _Sustraídos_ y desaparecían sin darse cuenta de quién o qué se los llevó. Esas revueltas eran un verdadero desafío para los Irkens de menor unidad que trabajaban en lugares como Shloogorgh's, quienes, había relatos, una vez _robados_ pasaban a ser algo menos que una caja de snacks. Algunos, los afortunados, eran eliminados por la resistencia para ejemplo de su libertad. Los con-no-tan-buena-suerte, eran vaciados de sus herramientas PAK por completo y vendidos en los clubes de las Colonias Mixtas como Complacedores de Alíens o esclavos o alguna otra función llena de vergüenza o dolor o ambas.

Bueno, Sizz Lorr no se preocupaba por eso. Él era alto y los Alíens sabían mejor que nadie que no debían meterse con los altos (aunque estuvieran Exiliados). En cambio la cogían en contra de los pequeños, especialmente de los Conserjes de Limpieza o Head DRONES. En ocasiones también cogían Científicos o Comunicadores, pero ciertamente se alejaban de los Activos en La Armada. Oh, y ciertamente, nunca, tocaban a los Invasores. Nadie era tan idiota como para tocar a un Invasor. Eso era una Alerta Naranja directa y equivaldría a la aniquilación de, si bien no todas, al menos el noventa por ciento de las Colonias Mixtas. Risible, pero hasta la resistencia era lista y no hacía estupideces.

Así que, al no ser los trabajadores de Shloogorgh's Soldados, Pilotos Comunicadores o gloriosos Invasores, nadie los iba a notar. Nadie, ni amigos o Civiles o Soldados iban a ir a buscarlos. Nadie se iba preguntar nada. Un Irken _sustraído_ era un Irken perdido. Era uno más, uno menos ¿A quién, de verdad, le iba a importar uno o diez malditos enanos de mierda que fueron _sustraídos_ en un ataque de pánico de comida? A lo mucho alguien maldeciría por la falta súbita de personal y que habrían de doblar turno o deberes… ciertamente todo el personal oficial de Shloogorgh's quería evitar ser _sustraído_ fuera del restaurante. Bueno, había que admitir que trabajar en Shloogorgh's era una maldita pesadilla de fuera de línea, pero al menos aún eran Irkens… de la peor clase y la más explotada, pero de eso a nada eso estaba bien.

Sizz Lorr miró como terminaron el inventario mientras preparaba las freidoras. Rápidamente los otros comenzaron a llegar para colocarse en sus estaciones. Súbitamente la puerta se escuchó avisando de una nueva entrega fuera de tiempo. Nadie, salvo algunos de la INS se mostraron interesados en saber quiénes o quien sería el nuevo… lejos estaban de saber que era su gran jefe el más sorprendido… Monc no se había comunicado para avisarle de esto. Abrió la compuerta al fin, con la mirada curiosa de algunos en su espalda.

Eran los dos mismo Soldados de siempre. Estos le asintieron a forma de saludo y dejaron a cinco nuevos junto al pago correspondiente por el suceso inesperado, antes de retirarse sin decir más.

El gran jefe de Shloogorgh's no dijo nada (aunque estaba curioso y desconcertado), observó detenidamente a los nuevos. Todos Soldados. Todos con una pinta terrible. Parecían salidos de una paliza que casi los mata.

Estrechó la mirada al recordar _Las Cacerías_ que ese Científico Wako había mencionado… nada de eso jamás lo había visto en la página oficial de La INS… pero como bien dijo el enano ese, _había muchas cosas_ que ni ellos hacían oficial, y que solo Los Miembros Activos en Los Partidos conocían ¿Sería que la INS estuviera sólo notificada con las Victorias, pero omitieran todas las Derrotas? Lógico sin duda eso sería, después de todo, el Wako había dicho que por cada Elite de alta Unidad eliminado, Membran y Gaz-algo tomaban cincuenta veces esa cantidad ¿Pudieran recién venir estos Soldados de alguna misión para La INS? ¿Acaso nada salió como esperaban? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Monc no se había comunicado como siempre hacia?

—¡KLAM!— gritó Sizz Lorr y rápidamente uno de los de planta salió del área de comedor, dónde estaba limpiando para llegar a la Cocina —¡S-señor!— chilló entre histérico, apresurado y temeroso de escuchar su nombre. Y en eso Klam notó a los recién llegados.

—Eres él único que fue Medico certificado entre todos estos idiotas— gruño el más alto y señaló al grupo nuevo —Llévatelos a los Dormitorios y haz lo que puedas con ellos—

—¡Sí, señor!— Klam miró a los Soldados imperioso —Síganme— instó y ellos le siguieron sin protesta alguna. Todos en la cocina los siguieron con la mirada, pero nada más. Después de todo habría más tiempo después para enterarse de todo.

Pero alguien si estaba interesado. Muy interesado. Sizz Lorr de inmediato se sincronizo con las cámaras del restaurante. Especialmente con la cámara oculta que puso en los Dormitorios. Si iban a decir algo relevante, él quería ser de los primeros en enterarse, y, definitivamente, lo sería.

—¡Señor!— el Irken más grande vio a Splat y varios más adentrándose a la cocina —¿L-los nuevos?—

—Sí— gruño Sizz Lorr dándoles la espalda y asomándose por las cajas para ver la fila que ya estaba amontonándose.

—Tienen, tienen un aspecto horrible…— escuchó decir a Splat. Parecía muy preocupado.

—Así son las misiones— gruño el jefe de todos mirando que ya iba a ser hora de abrir —Prepara los documentos para el pedido bimestral. Que no nos falte nada de nada. Quiero todo por quintuplicado en caso de una Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo de masiva gula como la del año pasado—

—Sí, señor—

El más alto sacó el control remoto de su mandil —¡TODOS LISTOS! ¡A SUS PUESTOS!— los Cajeros se pusieron en sus lugares y los de comedor corrieron a las ubicaciones con trapeadores listos —¡ABRIMOS AHORA!— y con un chasquido eléctrico las compuertas abrieron. Gritos y la horda de Alíens que le precedía llenaron rápidamente el restaurante. Todo volvió a ser rutina.

Sizz Lorr se quedó en las freidoras, omnipotente como una fuerza que no puede ser detenida mientras gritos de órdenes comenzaban a escucharse junto al chapoteo ardiente de las freidoras y el humo delicioso de las parrillas.

Orden tras orden tomó lugar mientras los pedidos comenzaban a ser más y más grandes. Mierda, la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo ni siquiera empezaba y ya tenían órdenes venenosas en jumbo al por mayor… y aun con eso todo era rutina.

Sizz Lorr se ocupaba magníficamente de lo suyo mientras seguía escuchando atento la conversación en los Dormitorios. Al parecer las heridas habían sacado el lado platicador en los Soldados que se quejaban entre ellos y con Klam sobre lo que había pasado. Según decían estaban en sus trabajos _normales_ cuando una _Inspección de Seguridad_ sorpresa surgió en su Nave. Diez Elites de Alta Unidad provenientes de La Inmensa llegaron sin aviso a Nave Novert. Nueve Soldados y un Científico.

Todos los Miembros Activos de Los Partidos fueron afortunados. Ellos fueron los primeros en enterarse por un Comunicador de los POOP Sodas que estaba ahí. Ellos salieron de sus cuentas de La INS antes que nadie… pero el resto no fue con la misma suerte. El resto de la nave se enteró por el voseo oficial demasiado tarde. Todos los que estaban en línea en ese momento empezaron a cerrar sus cuentas pero para entonces el Científico ya estaba sobre el sistema de Nave Norvert… para entonces había detectado a casi el cuarto del personal.

/Y ya sabes cómo hacen las cosas/ gruño uno de los Soldados a alguien que Sizz Lorr ni idea tenia quien pudiera ser /Ese Científico usó como excusa una Clave Azul en toda Norvert… y las maquinas hicieron el trabajo de recolectarnos/ alguien da un golpe a la pared /¡Para cuando apenas pudimos, salimos disparados de nuestra área! ¡Todos estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro, saliendo de todos lados rumbo a los puertos de Voots!/ habla alguien más indignado /Pero los brazos mecánicos estaban en todos lados. Cogieron a todos y los tumbaron al piso… no vi a muchos llegar al puerto… menos aun vi Voots arrancando y volando… ¿Cuántos éramos? ¿Cinco o siete Voots a lo mucho…?/ gimió ahogado /¿A cuántos perdimos…?/

/Creo que se salvaron casi todos los Técnicos, después de todos ellos trabajan mucho en los Puertos/ resopló alguien adolorido /Pero no creo que algún Científico o Comunicador hubiera salido… ni que decir de los Conserjes y los Head DRONES… mierda, nosotros como Soldados a penas y la libramos de todos esos brazos mecánicos y aun así no vi a muchos de nosotros al final…/

/¿Qué pasó después?/ ese era Klam.

/Nada y todo/ gimió otra voz /Los que si logramos salir volamos tan rápido como pudimos hasta la Colonia Mixta de Alt-mira/

/Llegaron muy lejos/ Klam se escuchaba sorprendido /Es decir, los Voots pueden ser redirigidos a control remoto. Es extraño que no los regresaran a Nave Norbert/

/Todos los Voot en Norbert estaban ya modificados para trabajar independientemente al sistema. Es un protocolo de La INS en todas la naves del Imperio, Activas o Inactivas. Los Técnicos se encargan de todo y todos simplemente cruzamos las pinzas porque nunca tengamos que salir huyendo de nuestra propia nave…/ hace una pausa /Y mira dónde fuimos a caer…/

/Cuando Texas dijo que nos conseguiría un aventón nunca creí que se referiría a esto/ gruño alguien más.

/Ya cállense, hemos tenido suerte de que ella nos ayudara después de la escena que le montamos en Alt-mira/

/¡Necesitábamos ayuda Salwer, estamos _Quemados_! ¡En contratiempo con esos Soldados de Alta Unidad pisándonos las botas!/

/¡Con mayor razón para pedir las cosas de la mejor manera!/ se defiende _Salwer _/¡No éramos miembros de Los Partidos, nunca hicimos nada por ellos y si esa escena en Alt-mira no los mete en problemas después de que casi todos esos Alíens te escucharon gritar sobre La INS voy a ser el más sorprendido de todos!/

/¡Igual no tenía que golpearnos tan duro!/

/¡Sí, esa Texas se pasó!/

/¡Oh, ya cállense!/

/¡No, tú cállate!/

/¡Cállate tú!/

/¡No, tú!/

/¡Tú!/

Sizz Lorr dejó de escuchar —¡Splat, hazte cargo de la cocina!— gritó súbitamente y fue corriendo a su oficina sin prestar atención a los Dormitorios. Entró y se sincronizó con las cámaras que vigilaban el exterior… sólo para perder el aliento.

—¡Monc bastardo de mierda!— gruño furioso por lo que veía en las cámaras: seis Irkens venían hacia el restaurante, inconfundibles Elites de Alta Unidad. Todos los Aliens se apartaban de ellos apenas los notaban. El uniforme de color violeta-azulado de Zonas Activas y el blanco de los Laboratorios remarcaba increíble. Había cinco Soldados y un Científico, el último miraba algo en un Palm y señalaba algo adelante. Señalaba hacía Shloogorgh's.

—Están _quemados_— gruñó el jefe empuñando las pinzas —Los están siguiendo por el Galáctico Posicionador Sistemático usando sus Códigos PAK's— golpeó el escritorio con una patada —¡Monc me trajo Irkens _quemados!_— resopló furioso pero se sonrió maligno —¿Con qué así es como piensas sacarme del negocio y romper nuestro contrato, m? Oh, cuanto lo siento Monc, pues nuestros negocios son _vitalicios_— rio con veneno y salió de su oficina para asomarse por el pasillo que daba recto hasta la vista del comedor y, especialmente, parte de la entrada principal.

Si esos altos iban a entrar lo harían por el comedor, dónde estaba la entra principal. Estaba seguro de que se pensaban superiores a todos y que no entrarían por los basureros; más que nada por el temor a ensuciarse.

Su personal estaba muy ocupado en ese momento, corriendo por una orden de setecientos burritos fritos como para notar a su gran jefe a la distancia estorbando en el camino hacia la bodega del segundo y tercer piso. Splat lo miró confundido cuando fue por un tanque de larvas acidas, pero al parecer se olvidó de él cuando regreso apresurado.

Todos estaban en lo suyo. Todos corriendo de un lugar a otro, limpiando, entregando, cocinando, cobrando… nadie notó cuando su gran jefe caminó apresurado hacia las cajas cuando un grupo de Irkens de Alta Unidad cruzó la entrada. Una nueva orden de hamburguesas de capullos de Washt había llegado y Splat estaba encendiendo doce freidoras más para poder sacarla a tiempo. Nunca vió cuando Sizz Lorr cruzó el umbral que dividía la cocina de las cajas.

Ka-rl no sintió a su jefe detrás suyo y menos notó a los privilegiados Irkens que cruzaban el comedor hacia las cajas atiborradas de Alíens gritando por sus órdenes con sus monies en alto.

Todos estaban en lo suyo… hasta que Sizz Lorr golpeó con sus puños una caja y la mandó volando hasta una ventana. Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin aliento.

—**¡NO HAY MÁS SHMITZEN CON QUESO POR EL RESTO DEL AÑOOOO!—**

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Todos miraban a Sizz Lorr… y de repente ya no —¡Asesino!— gritó alguien y de repente todo estalló.

—¡INTENTA MATARNOS!— toda la horda del frente se fue sobre los cajeros, Sizz Lorr golpeó a varios que trataron de matarlo con una cuchara —¡QUIERO MI SHMITZEN CON QUESOOO!— gritos de la cocina se profirieron cuando Alíens saltaron de todos lados hacia el interior —¡ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!— Splat gritaba algo de retirada y algunos de los Soldados de La INS comenzaron a disparar —¡HAMBRE!— algo estalló en la cocina y pedazos de cuerpos de distintas especies y grasa hirviendo voló fuera y salpico todo. Algunos gritaban de dolor al quemarse vivos y aun así eso no detuvo a la horda que seguía entrando desquiciada, pasando sobre los cuerpos y heridos como si no existieran. La grasa que se derramó empeoro todo, cuerpos cayendo sobre cuerpos, gritos sobre gritos en mil voces sin sentido —¡COMIDA!— Sizz Lorr alzó entre sus pinzas a siete antes de arrojarlos al frente para abrirse paso —¡EXTINCIÓN!— golpeó a cuantos pudo —¡EL IMPERIO NOS MATA, NOS MATA!— derribó a los necesarios —¡ASESINOS!— y cogió a los seis Elites de Alta Unidad que estaban siendo aplastados por la horda de Alíens que los pasaba de largo y no se detenía —¡ASESINOS!— Sizz Lorr extrajo sus extremidades PAK y se alejó del centro del comedor, rompió una de las ventanas y salió por ella, cargando con los seis Elites sin problemas hasta el techo; una vez ahí miró a su alrededor y decidió que sería más seguro ir al techo de su restaurante rival Grub Demon y de ahí bajar hacia la explanada para evitar a la horda Alíen.

Diez minutos después, estaban a una MUY prudente distancia de Shloogorgh's —OooouuUUUUuggg— el gemido súbito le recordó a Sizz Lorr lo que estaba _cargando _—No deberían estar aquí— dijo con calma, mientras se acercaba a un restaurante cercano.

—…q-que rayos b-beta fue esssooouuugg…— gimió alguien.

—Guerra de Comida— se limitó quien los cargaba sin dejar el paso presuroso. Nadie más dijo nada salvo gemir, maldecir a los Alíens y quejarse. No mucho después Sizz Lorr llegó a un apartado más libre y bajó con cuidado a los cuerpos sobre el piso para apoyarlos en el muro —Ustedes son bastante altos— les miró detenidamente y una pantalla surgió de su PAK /Bienvenido a La RED, está hablando a la Sección de Reportes de Seguridad, soy Redtil. Indique su Código y explique la emergencia/

—Código Azul. Lugar: Foodcortia, Restaurante Shloogorgh's. Suceso: Guerra de Comida. Reporta: Irken…— miró a los Soldados detrás suyo y prefirió no usar su rango de Conserje— Irken Sizz Lorr—

/Código Azul: amotinamiento y/o sospecha de complot rebelde en contra del Imperio por Alíens en Naves-Planetas-Colonias Mixtas de Sectores Activos o Sectores Inactivos. Lugar: Foodcortia, Restaurante Shloogorgh's. Suceso: Guerra de Comida; hurto, robo, daño y/o consumo ilícito de propiedad Irken. Reporta Irken Conciudadano Sizz Lorr ¿Cuál es su unidad?/

—Ciento sesentaicinco unidades—

/Las Unidades llegarán en veinte segundos ¿Algo más que reportar Conciudadano?/

—Sí. Seis Elites de Alta Unidad fueron _salvajemente _heridos durante el amotinamiento de esa horda Alíen— Sizz Lorr se hizo a un lado para que el Comunicador pudiera ver —Están en un est-**/¡OH POR IRK! ¡CIENTÍFICO ELITE GUS! ¡SOLDADO ELITE MORK, ELITE ****JERMAYONI****, ELITE TCHU, ELITE WE-DENI, ELITE LAR-SUT! ¡TRATARON DE MATARLOS!/** Sizz Lorr se guardó su sonrisa de victoria para después —¡Efectivamente!— habló de nuevo dramático —La Elite representativa de nuestro Imperio hizo honor a mi restaurante con su presencia y esos Alíens no guardaron su odio hacia nuestro glorioso Imperio ¡LOS ATACARON EN MUESTRA DE REBELDÍA MIENTRAS OTROS ROBABAN LA PROPIEDAD DE IRK!—

**/¡ESCANDALO!/** chilló el Comunicador en pantalla tecleando apresurado **/¡ESTO EN UNA ALERTA NARANJA!/ **los demás Comunicadores que estaban detrás de Redtil se giraron a verlo sorprendidos, pero si iban a preguntar algo no lo hicieron. Por qué rápidamente el Comunicador desapareció… para mostrar a alguien cuya presencia no tenía precedentes.

Sizz Lorr incluso perdió el aliento. Estaba cara a cara con el enemigo de La INS.

**/Quien. Hizo. Esto/**

Los seis Elites estaban recostados sobre el muro, gimiendo por aire y dolor (especialmente el Científico que era el de peor apariencia) —… aliens… e-elite… Ga-a-zlord…— dijo apenas uno de los Soldados.

**/Reporte/**

—…e-estábamos en persecución… c-cuando nos atacaron— por la forma en que se veía, Sizz Lorr estaba sorprendido de que el Científico pudiera hablar —…fu-fueron cientos… d-de todos lados… elite m-m-membran…—

El monitor que mostraba en división a los dos Irkens de alto rango y suprema unidad se alejó un poco /Mátalos a todos Gazlord/

/Con sumo placer Membran/ y la pantalla se apagó.

VRRRMMMMM

Sizz Lorr miró arriba. Eran Voot. CIENTOS de Voot de La Armada. Todos ellos volando como enjambres de Quilt's sobre la gran explanada hacia Shloogorgh's. El gran jefe vio a Soldados bajar de ellos en grandes saltos auxiliados por sus extremidades PAK con sus BLASTER's en pinza disparando a todo lo que se movía.

El gran Irken silbó impresionado, hacía mucho que no veía eso… como siete años desde la última Guerra de Comida que tuvieron. Súbitamente una presión de aire sobre él le hizo levantar de nuevo la mirada. Era otro Voot. Pero no cualquier Voot. Era uno de los modelos MUERTE DEVASTACIÓN VII para las Zonas en Amarillo. Estaba bajando hacia ellos y si un MUERTE DEVASTACIÓN VII estaba ahí… eso significaba que todo se iba a poner divertido.

El enorme Voot se estacionó frente a ellos, la compuerta se abrió y un enjambre de Soldados salió disparado de ahí. Con cuadrilla de Médicos incluida. Sizz Lorr se hizo a un lado para darles espacio y rápidamente los de baja unidad hicieron lo suyo: los Soldados aseguraron el área junto a los Elites de Alta Unidad, el equipo Medico los preparó para sacarlos de ahí y en cinco segundos el Voot estaba despegando de nuevo… antes que otro MUERTE DEVASTACIÓN VII surgiera del cielo con una gran caja sujeta con un arnés. Los Soldados que disparaban en la gran explanada empezaron a gritar algo entre ellos y se retiraron como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Oh, ya llegaron los MUERTE's— Sizz Lorr se giró a su izquierda y vio a _Denson_, el amigo de Larri a su lado. Estaba bebiendo muy feliz de un gran vaso de POOP soda —Esto se va a poner bueno— sonrió.

Y justo como dijo sucedió. El MUERTE DEVASTACIÓN VII dejó caer la gran caja al piso de metal y esta se abrió de inmediato… la horda de arañas robot se desbordó por todos lados, disparando sin sentido y persiguiendo a todos los Alíens que encontraba. Los que parecían tener éxito en huir ya que volaban, saltaban o hacían esas cosas Alíens eran seguidos por los Soldados y masacrados por igual. Algunos intentaron esconderse en Grub Demon y el resto de los restaurantes aledaños, pero los MUERTE's o Soldados fueron parejo con todo y todos.

No en vano era una Alerta Naranja y las Alertas Naranjas eran devastadoras. Literalmente hablando, los Soldados y MUERTE's iban a eliminar cualquier Alíen que se moviera y uno que otro idiota Irken que no se quitó del camino a tiempo. Pero sin duda unos veinte bloques de Foodcourtia se iban a quedar _limpios_. Los que fueran inteligentes se apartarían del piso y volarían lo más rápido posible en sus Voots… los que no, bueno, al menos lo habrán intentado.

—Así que no estabas en el restaurante— Sizz Lorr miró a su acompañante.

—¿Para qué?— sonrió autosuficiente —Yo ya no tenía por qué hacer nada salvo esperar a que vinieran a recogerme al cumplirse la catorcena. Soy un Dona, no un iluso POOP Soda—

—Buen punto—

—Además quedé de verme con Larri hoy— Sizz Lorr lo miró atónito —Es su día libre y le prometí una caja del mejor Licor de POOP— _Denson_ miró como algo en Shloogorgh's y Grub Demon estallaba —Tendré que llevarlo a otro lugar, aquí todo va a estar con muy mal servicio—

Sizz Lorr sonrió ampliamente —Bueno, hoy es tú jornada de suerte Denson—

—¿De verdad?—

—Oh, sí. Conozco un buen Club del otro lado del planeta—

—¿Enserio?— sonrió esplendido.

—Claro que sí, ahora ¿Dónde vas a recoger a Larri?—

—Me dijo que lo esperara aquí—

—¡Muy bien! Vamos a esperarlo y después yo los llevare a ese buen club—

—¡Gracias!—

Algo estallo de nuevo al fondo y un Alíen en llamas los paso de largo gritando seguido de varios Soldados.

—Y dime Denson… ¿Larri sale con alguien? No sé ¿Algún Irken en especial?—

—No, ya no. El Irken con quien salía lo dejó hace tres horas— sorbió de su soda y lo miró curioso —¿Por qué?—

Sizz Lorr se frotó las pinzas expectante. La jornada se ponía cada vez mejor y con suerte, iba a terminar muy bien.

Y lo hizo. Era la mitad de la siguiente jornada para cuando el dueño de Shloogorgh's regresó a su local. Había varios cientos de Conserjes de Limpieza por todos lados en la explanada, terminado de pulir el metal para que se viera resplandeciente. Fuera de ellos sólo había uno que otro Alíen caminando por ahí. También había varias cuadrillas de Soldados patrullando, pero se irían en las próximas semanas si es que ya no detectaban ningún tipo de _hostilidad rebelde._

En realidad no podrían importarle menos. Notó que Grub Demon, Tower of Shlump y varios de los restaurantes aledaños estaban ya reconstruidos y operando; bueno, operando sin clientes después de la gran matanza de ayer, pero en fin, así era Foodcourtia. En dos días a lo mucho, nuevos Alíens volverían a llenar las calles tal y como estaban antes o peor… les podía más el hambre y si Foodcourtia tenía algo, era comida.

—¡A ti te quería ver gordo imbécil!— Sizz Lorr se giró sonriendo al reconocer la voz. Miró sin sorpresa a un Irken Elite caminando hacia él. Era Wuu y no era Elite por ser de Alta Unidad, él era Elite por el entrenamiento Especial de Supremo Grado Devastador que todo Irken aspirante a Invasor debía tomar. Aún conservaba con orgullo su tatuaje en la frente, referente a su antigua gran labor en el Imperio. Eso y que tantos años en Foodcourtia habían hecho con él lo mismo que con Sizz Lorr. Eran más anchos que altos.

Y bueno, Wuu era como él. Un Exiliado… Rojo se enfureció con él cuando no dejó que le dispara a la cabeza y después dijo algo de que era feo.

—Maldito bastardo hijo de Vort— le encaró el diminuto Irken de ceño fruncido —Tú maldita Alerta Naranja mató a casi todo mi personal ¡Estoy operando con un cajero y dos cocineros ¿SABES LO QUE VOY A HACER CONTIGO?— le señaló dramático —¡VOY A INVITARTE UNA RONDA COMPLETA EN EL CLUB DE WAQS!— rió estruendoso —¡Jajá debiste ver las cabezas de esos Alíen estallando por todos lados! ¡Las paredes nunca se vieron tan bien! ¡Y al fin esos idiotas de trabajadores hicieron algo de ejercicio cuando comenzaron a pelear por sus vidas y a huir de los MUERTE's que se metieron hasta las bodegas! ¡Al fin me deshice de ellos, por Irk, no hacían más que quejarse!— se ríe un poco más hasta que tiene que tomar aire —Rayos zeta, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto— suspiró y miró atento al más alto —Pero miren nada más, alguien aquí se ve bastante cómodo—

Sizz Lorr amplió la sonrisa —El mejor baile que he tenido desde el año pasado—

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos?—

—No sé, perdí la cuenta después del octavo. Además tenía que regresar— hace un mal gesto —Ya sabes, salvo por las vacaciones, no podemos estar ausentes de nuestros lugares de Exilio por más de una jornada laboral completa—

—Sí, ya sé…— Wuu perdió la sonrisa —Bueno, para ti es fácil de todas formas pasar un buen rato, eres alto. Todos quieren a los altos, Exiliados o no—

—¿Sabes cuál es tú problema? Eres demasiado exigente—

—¡No es mi culpa, soy un Elite y quiero Elites!— se cruza de brazos gruñón —Pero todos están en Activo y no suelen venir a Foodcorutia… y de los Invasores ni se diga… y de los de Alta Unidad son difíciles de conseguir ebrios… nadie quiere a un Exiliado como yo…—

—Te digo que eres muy exigente, hay un millar de Irkens por aquí, ve a un club, cógete a unos siete, mételos a una habitación y ya ¡Pero no! Tú y tus Elites— Sizz Lorr niega cansado —Nunca te vas a divertir si sigues así Wuu ¿No conoces el dicho? Más vale un Shtarchimi sin cabeza que una larva de ácido en la bota antes que un Swaqulit venga y te coja de las antenas—

—Ya sé, ya sé—

El más alto le mira practico —Está bien, tienes suerte, hoy me siento generoso—

—No, contigo no. Cobras muy caro—

—¡Mierda contigo! ¡Quieres siempre todo de gratis!—

—¡Bastardo, tú! ¿Por qué tengo que pagarte? ¡Es sólo un baile! ¡Debería ser gratis!—

—¡Todo es dar y recibir! ¿Qué voy a ganar yo con todo esto? ¿Pasar tiempo contigo? ¡Cien monies y es mi última oferta!—

—¿Estás demente? ¡Con eso me compro una caja de Cometas de Azúcar! ¡Veinte monies!—

—¡Vete a la mierda!—

—¡No, tú vete a la mierda!— se giró indignado Wuu —¡Acabo de recordar por que no te hablo!—

—¡Igual vas a llamar para regatear y la respuesta sigue siendo CIEN MONIES!—

Wuu ni le miró pero el hizo un gesto muy ofensivo con las pinzas.

—Idiota— gruño el más alto y siguió caminando a su restaurante. Desde afuera se veía bien, sin duda los Conserjes de Limpieza habían pulido incluso el exterior… aunque por otro lado se había acostumbrado a las manchas de grasa. Sólo queda por ver el interior, pero sin duda todo se vería como nuevo o mejor.

Y no estaba equivocado. Todo se veía muy bien… ni una mancha de grasa o sangre. Eso le daba una idea de cómo estuvieron las cosas. Es decir, para que tuvieran que cambiar _todo_, es porque la cosa se puso muy buena.Fuera de eso no había mucha novedad en la primera planta. Fue a su oficina, la vio entera (buena suerte que la cerró con seguro antes de que empezara la Guerra de Comida), los dormitorios estaban bien, el área de la bodega estaba vacía completamente pero nada que no pudiera resolverse. Subió al segundo piso, vio los contenedores de comida viva nuevos y asumió correctamente que estaban vacíos. Mierda. Iba tener que comprar de todo sin duda.

Subió al tercer piso y le vió completamente vacío… seguro los Alíens se llevaron de todo y si quedo algo, los malditos enanos que estuvieron limpiando lo tomaron. Su habitación por suerte estaba intacta. Qué bueno que siempre la sellaba después de salir.

—En fin— se sumió de hombros y bajó al primer piso. Sacó el Palm y empezó a hacer una lista de todo lo que iba a necesitar antes de llamar a la RED de Suministros Primarios… iba a ser un pedido enorme.

Bajó por las escaleras mientras un PIP silencioso le avisaba y hacia entrega de la factura que tenía que pagar por las reparaciones hechas a su restaurante. El Imperio nunca hacia nada gratis… pero Splat iba a ayudarle con la factura… y con el nuevo pedido de suministros… y quizás también debería de actualizar su Voot… ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había querido un masajeador de pies, de esos que vienen con pulidora incluida y quBAM.

—¿M?— Sizz Lorr ya iba entrando a su oficina cuando la compuerta que daba al basurero exterior se abrió de una patada. Splat estaba ahí, jadeando con una expresión bastante feroz. Su uniforme estaba casi deshecho, tenía heridas y sangre Alíen de distintos colores le llenaba el cuerpo.

Y además apestaba.

El gran jefe regresó la vista al Palm y siguió haciendo el pedido —¿Dónde mierda andabas? El inicio de jornada fue hace horas y esa compuerta era nueva, si tiene un solo rasguño despídete de tú sueldo de aquí a ochenta años—

—¡USTED NO ME PAGA DESDE HACE DOSCIENTOS AÑOS Y MEDIO!— el pequeño camina dando zancadas tan grandes como sus diminutas piernas le permiten —¡INTENTÓ MATARNOS! **¡DE NUEVO!— **se detiene frente a su gran jefe histéricamente incrédulo —¡USTED ES UN MALDITO GENOCIDA! ¡UN DESQUICIADO SOCIÓPATA! ¡UN BASTARDO HIJO DE VORT!—

—De nada— lo mira un poco y nota a varios detrás de él, vestidos con atuendos muy reveladores y de estilo Alíen. Varios muestran azotes, quemaduras de ácido y tienen una expresión de horror infinito —Mierda contigo Splat ¿Trajiste a esos perdedores de nuevo? Más te vale haberlos desinfectado con espuma anti-germen-alíen. No quiero alguna peste inmunda en mi restaurante nuevo—

Splat parece que no cabe en sí mismo —¿ACASO PIENSA QUE YO SOY USTED? ¡SÍ, FUI POR ELLOS! ¡CLARO QUE FUI POR ELLOS, POR IRK! ¡OH, Y ME FALTAN MÁS, ME FALTAN TODOS! ¡VOY A TRAER A TODOS DE VUELTA! ¡TODOS VAMOS A REGRESAR AQUÍ MALDITO INFELIZ BASTARDO!—

—Que te vaya bien perdedor— Sizz Lorr se giró sobre sus talones —Y dile a esos xenófilos que se bañen antes de trabajar, no quiero un hedor de Vortiano o algo peor en mi cocina nueva. Mierda, no quiero ni pensar dónde han estado sus pinzas— y alguien o varios se pusieron a llorar. Escuchó a Splat tratar de consolarlos y como no estaba de humor para sus babosadas se encerró en su oficina para terminar el pedido.

Llevaba una o dos horas cuando escuchó que la puerta cerró de nuevo. Seguro Splat había salido a buscar el resto de perdedores quPIP.

—¿M?— alzó la mira y vió una pantalla surgir del techo. Tenía una transmisión y si su instinto no le fallaba, ya sabía quién era. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente —Tomo la llamada Computadora— expresó en alto y rápidamente la imagen de un Comunicador de gafas y antenas rotas hacia el frente apareció /Conciudadano Sizz Lorr/ asintió a forma de saludo.

—Monc— el más alto se acomodó en su sillón —Hacia tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué me cuentas?—

/Escuche de tú Alerta Naranja/

—Oh, sí. Muy estimulante—

/¿De verdad? ¿Sólo eso?/ Monc le miró fijamente.

—Sólo. Eso— puntualizó Sizz Lorr sonriendo con malicia pura. Ambos se quedaron ahí un momento, mirándose y estudiándose. El gran jefe de Shloogorgh's podía ver todas las intenciones de Monc y quizás el enano también podía ver las suyas.

El más Alto le decía con sus sonrisa de victoria que esa partida la gano él. Monc le aseguraba sin palabras que el juego no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

/Bien, entonces con esta interferencia erradicada/ se cruza de pinzas con calma /Asumo que regresamos al negocio/

Sizz Lorr amplió la curva en sus labios —Por supuesto Monc, todo es parte de la _perspectiva_— conservó la sonrisa un poco pero después la interrumpió abruptamente —Salvo por el detalle de los Defectos. Olvídate de ellos—

/¿Eh?/

—Sí, ya no los quiero. A ninguno— el más alto se aprecia hastiado —Splat los está conservando como mascotas, hasta nombre les puso y no deja de hablar de _senti-mierda_ a cada rato—

/Al fin puedo usar todas las vacantes/ Monc se mostró ampliamente complacido.

—Sí, todas tuyas— Sizz Lorr ya no estaba interesado —Diviértete con ellas—

/Y así será/ expresó Monc en tono enigmático /Pasa una buena jornada Conciudadano/

—Que te aproveche la tuya— y la comunicación cesó. Sizz Lorr sacó un sobre de snacks de su cajonera y siete latas de POOP soda —Bueno, ni caso de abrir— se sonrió animado y activó la televisión que tenía en la oficina. Splat de seguro no iba a dejar a nadie trabajar sino hasta mañana o quizás en un par de días; en lo que terminaba de recolectar a todos de nuevo y de seguro se iba aponer sus caprichos para dejarlos descansar de un _supuesto_ trauma Alíen o mierda parecida. Así que, sin ver necesidad alguna para tener que lidiar con Alíens desde temprano (por que había que ser honesto ¿Quién mierda querría tolerar a los Alíens?) encendió su televisor en su canal favorito mientras revisaba el Palm.

Necesitaba ese masajeador de pies con urgencia.

Y en realidad la jornada llegó a su fin sin mucha novedad por lo que Sizz Lorr escuchaba y veía de las cámaras de vigilancia (se aburrió de la televisión y comenzó a espiar a los demás). Splat entraba y salía a cada rato trayendo a perdedor tras perdedor. En los Dormitorios algunos lloriqueaban porque Splat no había podido salvar a Bermin, Sadler, Wark, Tet-chil, Redull, Ferk, Trull, Gul, Trem y a Klam, que ya habían sido ejecutados por la Resistencia. Otros lloriqueaban por haber tenido que bailar con Alíens a la fuerza, otros lloriqueaban por estar de regreso en Shloogorgh's y otros varios más sólo lloriqueaban por alguna mierda de daño emocional. Mierda, su personal de planta era un grupo de perdedores sin remedio.

Los de la INS que Splat había traído de regreso hasta el momento estaban simplemente furiosos. Cada uno de ellos estaba usando su Palm o Pantalla para gritar y quejarse con su Líder de Partido (algunos con prendas muy reveladoras de estilo Alíens y otros con tremendas palizas visibles) Los Soldados estaban gritándole a una hembra llamada Texas sobre todo lo que había pasado. Los Científicos y Pilotos Comunicadores le gritaban a ese tal Wako y a un tal Wisconsin.

Al parecer Texas representaba actualmente a Los Nachos, Wako a Los Donas y Wisconsin a Los POOP Sodas… y aun así los tres no tenían ningún tipo de éxito al intentar calmar a esos escandalosos enanos.

/¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS DIGNIDAD?/

/¡BAILE CON UN ALÍEN! ¡UN MALDITO ALÍEN!/

/¡LOS BASTARDOS ME CLAVARON AGUJAS DE ACIDO ENTRE LAS RODILLAS Y LOS CODOS!/

/¡TODO MI PAK FUE VACIADO! ¡SOY PEOR QUE UN VORTIANO AHORA!/

/¡TOMARON TODAS MIS MEMORIAS EXPANDIBLES! ¡TODA MI COLECCIÓN DE VIDEO JUEGOS ESTABA AHÍ!/

/¿Y MIS MONIES QUÉ? ¡HABÍA CIENTO DOCE MONIES EN MI CARTERA!/

/¡ESE MALDITO GORDO LO HIZO APROPÓSITO!/

/Con mi condición física herida entre los tentáculos de esa bestia, ese encuentro me dejó lleno de grandes revelaciones y me indigna la falta de indignación en tú actitud ¿Es a esto a lo que hemos llegado? No me siento nada apreciado. Siento que mi trabajo no a sido reconocido como debe. Me siento en el deber interno de renunciar Wako/ todos miraron al Científico con expresiones contradictorias, hasta que un Soldado habló /En Los Nachos nos faltan Científicos/

/Hecho/ dijo practico el Irken en cuestión /Mi memo está en camino Wako, pasa una buena jornda/

/¡Oh, por favor Qwit! ¿Quieres tomarme las antenas? ¡De seguro ni resistencia pusiste cuando te metieron el tentáculo por el-/ _Qwit _terminó la comunicación.

—Genial, más xenófilos, GRACIAS Splat— gruño Sizz Lorr sin prestar ya mucha atención. Todos habían vuelto a gritar de nuevo sobre su tortura, su baile forzado, sus videojuegos… bueno, uno no. Texas lo estaba felicitando por haber agregado un Científico a Los Nachos. Aun así el resto de los Soldados no estaba menos furioso.

Aunque ninguno de los enanos se había atrevido a entrar a su oficina a reclamarle algo. Quizás, si no le fallaba (algo que en realidad NUNCA pasaba) esos cobardes estaban esperando a Splat. Ya a esas alturas debían saber que ese enano era más de lo que aparentaba.

Aunque por otro lado, se estaba aburriendo… lo mejor de los programas ya había pasado por la televisión y tenía ganas de ir a beber algo, después de todo ya era el final de jornada. Así que se puso de pie, salió de su oficina y quedó frente al grupo de La INS que se había girado curioso y ahora lo veía con ganas de matarlo. De hecho los Soldados sacaron algo como unos cuchillos improvisados de metal atado a una punta filosa.

—Muy bien enanos de mierda— sonrió el más grande con descaro —Vamos a aclarar algo— señaló a los Científicos —Ustedes, entren al sistema de vigilancia, folder MJ14, del área del comedor—

Un Científico dio un paso al frente indignado —¿Y para qué mierda de Vortiano vamos nosotros a hacer es**—¡OH POR IRK!—** interrumpió otro perdiendo color —¡CAZADORES!— gritó mirando a todos —¡HABÍA CAZADORES EN EL RESTAURANTE! ¡GUS ENCABEZABA EL GRUPO!—

Casi todos dejaron salir chillidos de horror mientras el resto de los Científicos revisaba los videos, sólo para ponerse pálidos.

—¡Es verdad!—

—¡Oh, por Irk! ¡Gus estaba en el grupo!—

—¿Cómo mierda dieron con este lugar?—

Uno de los Soldados cogió al Científico más cercano —¿Quién más estaba con él Selt? ¿Quiénes eran los Soldados en la _Cacería_?— inquirió severo.

_Selt_ trago el aliento nervioso —Mork, Jermayoni, Tchu, We-deni y Lar-sut—

El Soldado parecía ido —¿Qué hacían todos ellos en el mismo grupo?—

—¿A quién le importa?— intervino otro Científico escandalizado —¡Ellos estaban en el restaurante! ¡DENTRO! ¡No llegaron aquí por los snakcs! ¡Sabían dónde estábamos! ¡Este lugar ya no es seguro, esta _quemado_!— miró a Wako que parecía igualmente sorprendido por la revelación —¡Tienes que sacarnos de aquí! ¡Sabes que pueden regresar en cualquier momento!—

—¡Oh por Irk, sácame de aquí Wisconsin!—

/No, basta Wiirt, conserva la calma/

—¡Texas haz algo!—

/¡Cállate de una vez Vavac, esto es un problema serio para todos!/

—¡No sobreviví a esos Alíen sólo para morir por el maldito de Membran!—

/¡Selt, no digas algo fuera de lugar, eso no va a pasar!/

—¡Te juro que si no haces algo te vas a arrepentir Wisconsin!—

/Por favor conserva la calma Yutyut/

—¡Estúpida enana de mierda!—

/¡Repítanme eso en mi cara babosos Complacedores de mierda!/

—¡Juro que voy a matarte!—

/¡Basta de sandeces todos ustedes!/

—**¡SILENCIOOO!—** rugió Sizz Lorr haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos y con antenas bajas (algunos en los dormitorios se asomaron para ver que pasaba) —Mejor— sonrió practico el más alto —Ahora escuchen idiotas— se cruzó de brazos —Shloogorgh's ya no está _quemado _gracias a mi pronta y magnifica estrategia de la Alerta Naranja. Todos culparan a los Alíens y esconderá la verdadera causa de porque Irkens _quemados_ eran rastreados por medio del GPS hasta el interior de MÍ restaurante—

—¡OLVIDAS MENCIONAR QUE CASI MORIMOS POR TÚ CULPA!— saltó uno de los Soldados furioso, señalándolo con su cuchillo improvisado —¡Te voy a acortar en pedazos gordo!—

Sizz Lorr no se vio siquiera sorprendido —Y eso suena muy interesante enano, pero quizás quieras preguntarle a tú _Líder_ de Partido cómo fue que esos Cazadores llegaron aquí—

—¿De qué mierda hablas?—

—¿Recuerdan el último grupo que llegó? Bien, pues resulta que ellos no habían sido configurados para un cambio. RESULTA que estaban _quemados_. Todos ellos eran Soldados provenientes de Nave Norvert, estaban huyendo con desesperación junto a varios más y fueron a pedirle ayuda a Texas para que les diera una pinza, pero al parecer todo termino en pleito y ella dijo que les iba a conseguir un _aventón_— estrecha la mirada —¿A divinas a dónde fue que los llevaron ahora?—

El Soldado y todos los demás abrieron sus bocas sin aliento.

—Texas y Monc arreglaron que esos _quemados_ vinieran a Shloogorgh's. Con pago incluido para hacerlo ver todo real y en orden— el más alto se mira las pinzas sin interés —Al parecer ellos pensaban que los que estábamos aquí no éramos importantes— sonríe malicioso a los demás —Creo que piensan que somos prescindibles ¿No es así? Ya saben, como deshechos biodegradables. Nada más que insignificantes Defectos y apenas algo más que Exiliados—

Un segundo de silencio antes de que todos se giraran a las Pantallas de los Soldados **—¡TEXAS!—** gritaron al unísono pero las pantallas mostraban nada más que estática. Al parecer ella se retiró justo a tiempo.

**/¡WAKO!/** la voz de Wisconsin hizo que todos lo miraran /¿Acaso sabías de esto? ¿A CASO TÚ Y MONC PLANEARON ESTO?/ estaba furioso y visiblemente indignado.

/¡NO, claro que no!/ el otro representante de Partido parecía apenas libido /¡No tenía idea alguna! Monc no dijo nada de esto, debe ser un error de algún tipo/

/¡Sabes que no es un error!/

/¡No insinúes esto ahora!/

/¡NO TENGO NECESIDAD DE INSINUAR NADA! ¡TODOS SABEN COMO MONC SIEMPRE LOS PREFIERE A USTEDES DONAS Y NACHOS! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR ESTO DE LARGO! ¡NO MÁS!/

/Wisconsin, por favor cálmate ¡Texas es una idiota, todo debe ser obra de ella, Monc no pudo haber aceptado algo como esto! ¡Por Irk, tengo _PAK's_ ahí! ¡No permitiría que nada les pasara!/

/¡BIEN, ENTONCES TÚ HABLA CON MONC YA QUE ÉL SE CREE MUY SUPERIOR COMO PARA HABLAR CON LOS POOP SODAS!/

/Oh, por Irk, Wisconsin, no te dejes llevar por este rumor mal fundado, cálmate/

/¡NO ME CALMO, NO TENGO NECESIDAD DE HACERLO! ¡HARE ARREGLOS PARA MOVER A MIS MIEMBROS FUERA DE ESE LUGAR! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE USTEDES DONAS Y NACHOS NOS VEAN COMO INFERIORES SÓLO POR QUE CONSIDERAMOS A TODOS COMO CONCIUDADANOS RESPETABLES! ¡SE RÍEN DE NUESTROS CONSERJES DE LIMPIEZA, DE NUESTROS HEAD DRONES, PERO NO LES MOLESTA HACER USO DE NUESTROS RECURSOS PARA LAS MISIONES! ¡TÚ NO ESTARÍAS VIVO SI NO FUERA POR UNO DE LOS NUESTROS!/

/¡WISCONSIN, POR FAVOR CÁLMATE!/

/¡KES ESTARÍA MUERTA SI NO FUERA POR EL CONSERJE DE LIMPIEZA QUE ESTABA EN EL ASTEROIDE BASURA DÓNDE SE ESTRELLÓ!/

/¡ESTO ES TODO UN MALENTENDIDO, TE RUEGO QUE TE CALMES!/

/¡TENDRÉ UNA JUNTA URGENTE CON TODOS! ¡ESTO ES LO ÚLTIMO! ¡VOTAREMOS PARA DECIDIR SI SEGUIMOS CON USTEDES O NO!/

/¡OH, POR IRK, WISCONSIN NO SEAS NECIO! ¡PIENSA BIEN LO QUE DICES!/

El Comunicador en pantalla ni le miró y se dirigió a sus miembros /Estén preparados. Un Voot los recogerá mañana a primera hora de la jornada. Cualquier cosa que suceda llámenme de inmediato/ y cortó la transmisión.

Los dos Pilotos Comunicadores y los tres Científicos pertenecientes a Los POOP Sodas miraron a los demás con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Bueno, nadie puede decir que Los POOP Sodas no cuidamos de los nuestros— se irguió uno de los Científicos con orgullo —Que pena que los Nachos y Donas no puedan decir lo mismo ¿Eh?—

—Ya lo creo. Sólo miren a los Nachos— rió uno de los Pilotos Comunicadores —Vendidos como carnada de gusano de Wasti-low por su propia Líder de Partido—

—¡Y los Donas ni por enterados!— sonrió divertido otro —Y se reían de nosotros los POOP Sodas ¡JÁ! ¿Ahora quien ríe e bobos? ¡Ciertamente no ustedes!— y los cinco miembros en común comenzaron a reírse con descaro.

Qwit miró a los Soldados como recapacitando en su decisión —Creo que me quedare con los POOP Sodas—

Los Nachos estrecharon la mirada con odio, pero no hicieron nada y guardaron sus pantallas —Vámonos— gruño uno de ellos y todos fueron al segundo piso. Los Científicos se quedaron con Wako y más indignados que antes volvieron a reclamar.

Los POOP Sodas dijeron algo de actualizar sus perfiles para que todos supieran lo que había pasado. Sizz Lorr se dio por bien servido al esparcir la discordia (porque de seguro todo eso se iba a poner muy bueno) pero era momento de consentirse después de tan excelente trabajo. Así que dejó el restaurante y se fue a beber.

Y estuvo haciéndolo hasta el día siguiente. Para cuando regresó ya era la mitad de jornada; fue directo a su oficina y con desagrado, notó a Splat dentro.

—Me preguntaba cuando iba a regresar— le miró con desagrado —Apesta a licor de POOP—

—Y yo me pregunto cuándo vas a dejar de joder con tú mierda— el más alto cierra la compuerta y toma su lugar detrás del escritorio —¿Y ahora que mierda quieres?—

—Dos Voot vinieron temprano, se llevaron a Los POOP Sodas y a Los Donas. Los Soldados de Los Nachos están en el segundo piso, técnicamente lo han acaparado todo y si no voy yo no dejan a nadie coger nada—

—¿Y a mí que?—

—¿Al fin abrió los ojos?—

—¿Eh?—

—Sobre Monc— le mira severo el de menor unidad —Duau me contó lo que pasó ayer—

—¿Quién mierda es Duau?—

—UGH, uno de Los POOP Sodas. Me contó todo lo que pasó cuando regresé de una de mis salidas de rescate—

—Sí, vaya héroe que eres, trayendo más mierda a mi restaurante—

—¡POR IRK, DÉJEME TERMINAR! Lo corroboré al entrar a los videos de vigilancia. Sé que fue usted quien empezó la Guerra de Comida, pero lo hizo para salvarse de los Elites de Alta Unidad que habían sido guiados hasta aquí por el GPS. Los últimos Soldados que ingresaron aquí no venían configurados para un _Cambio._ Todo fue una trampa, un complot y sé que usted sabe quién lo hizo con toda la alevosía y ventaja ¿Al fin ya vio como Monc hace las cosas? ¡Es un cretino nada mejor que Elite Membran! ¡A estas alturas ya debe saber quién es él y lo que representa Elite Membran para La INS! Ambos son iguales ¡Le ruego que reconsidere todo esto! ¡Sólo mire lo que hizo Monc! No le ha importado sacrificar a esos pobres Soldados de Nave Norvert y menos aún le ha robado mortificación alguna el daño que causo aquí con tantos inocentes— baja la mirada dolido —Pude rescatar a todos _los de paso_ y encontré a uno de los que venían de Nave Norvert… pero los otros cuatro ya habían sido ejecutados… perdimos también a Bermin, Sadler, Wark, Tet-chil, Redull, Ferk, Trull, Gul, Trem y a Klam…— mira a su jefe con fuerza —Por favor dígame que abrió los ojos. Dígame que va a dejar de hacer esto ¿Por qué continuar con algo que terminará mal? Monc trató de matarnos a todos, a usted ¿Por qué seguir haciendo tratos con él?—

—Porque puedo—

Splat abre los ojos con fuerza —¿Qué ha dicho?—

—Mira enano, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, y lejos de ver esto como algo de lo cual debo retirarme, lo aprecio como un buen reto a superar—

—¡No puede estar hablando en serio!—

—¡Claro que lo hago!—

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Menos aún su comportamiento! ¡Habla como si pudiera controlar todo lo que está a su alrededor! ¡Abra los ojos! ¡Lo que paso ayer no fue una aventura de videojuego! ¡Monc casi nos mata a todos! ¡Él es un bastardo obsesionado con la utilidad! ¡No le servimos, no está interesado! ¡Él no es mejor que Elite Membran! ¡Los dos son iguales!—

—Ah, sí, es verdad, quería preguntarte algo de eso—

—_¿Qué?—_

—Sí, sobre ese tal Membran—

—¿Es que no me está escuchando? ¡MONC TRATÓ DE MATARNOS!—

—Sí, muy interesante ¿Por qué todos hablan de este Membran y no del, er, cómo se llama— chasquea sus pinzas —_¿Gsdel_? ¿_Gozdal_?—

—Elite Gazlord—

—Sí, él ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Por qué nadie habla tanto de él?—

Splat parecía ido —¿Dónde rayos metza ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Es que no me escuchó? ¡CASI MORIMOS! ¡POR MONC! ¡TODOS!—

—¿Y POR QUE MIERDA NO CONTESTAS MIS PREGUNTAS?—

—¡POR QUE SUS PREGUNTAS SON ESTÚPIDAS! ¡CASI MORIMOS TODOS POR UNA HORDA DE ALÍENS! ¡UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS TENÍA SANGRE CON BASE DE ACIDO Y CUANDO LO MATÉ ME LLENÓ COMPLETAMENTE DE ELLA! ¡TODA MI ESPALDA ESTÁ DESFIGURADA GRACIAS A USTED!—

—De nada—

—¿QUÉ?—

—Las cicatrices son completamente snexy, todos lo saben. Te hice un favor—

—Oh, por Irk— Splat se sujeta la cabeza con ambas pinzas y la esconde entre sus piernas —¿Cómo es que olvido con quien estoy hablando? Está loco de remate… es un cretino… un imbécil sin consideración… sádico… déspota… infame…—

—Sigo aquí enano de mierda—

—¡Y eso no ayuda en nada! ¿Cómo es que puede seguir así como si nada después de lo que pasó?—

—Talento y belleza no son coincidencia—

Splat hace un ademan de estrangular algo al aire —Ugh ¡UGH! ¡UUUGGGH! ¡AAAAAH!— grita al fin y salta fuera de la silla que ocupaba —¡Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Usted no entiende! ¡No aprendió nada de nada después de lo que pasó! ¡Aun peor está dispuesto a llevarnos con usted hasta la última consecuencia!—

—De nada—

—¡CRETINO!— le da la espalda furioso —¡Una de estas jornadas recibirá el castigo que merece y espero estar ahí para regodearme!—

—¡EY!—

—¿QUÉ?—

—No contestaste mis preguntas—

El de menor unidad abre y cierra la boca pasmado —¡Ojala se muera!—

—¡Esa no es una respuesta!—

BANG la compuerta se cierra con fuerza y el gran jefe se queda solo —Imbécil— gruñe y un PIP le anuncia de una transmisión desde GRUB Demon.

—¿Y ahora que mierda quiere ese avaro?— gruñó aceptando la llamada. Rápidamente el familiar Irken Elite apareció en pantalla.

/Sizz Lorr ¿Te diviertes con mis ex-empleados?/ sonrió descaradamente.

—¿Eh?—

/Sí ¿Qué no sabías de dónde eran? Eran míos aunque reconocía a algunos de Shatu, ya sabes, ese flaco que solo se queja y queja; el que es dueño de Tower Of Shlup. Un enano lleno en sangre vino ayer e intento regresármelos/ se ríe /¡Dijo, dijo que los había salvado de torturas y bailes forzados y no sé qué mierda más! ¡Y lo decía en serio, como si me pudieran importar esos buenos para nada!/ se ríe tan fuerte que se cae de la silla. Desaparece un poco pero no tarda en mostrarse /Y bueno, ejem, quería saber a cuantos has mandado a las ratas ¡Dime que tienes los videos! Por qué vi a Wasty entre ellos y ese bastardo siempre me ha caído mal/ pausa /Y también quería saber si puedes dejar el precio en cuarenta monies/

El más alto abre y cierra la boca antes de asimilar lo que a escuchado **—¡SPLAAAT!—** grita y sale de su oficina.

/¡Ey, espera! ¿ES ESO UN SÍ?/

—¡SPLAT!— grita de nuevo el gran alíen asomándose en los Dormitorios. Y no hace otra cosa que perder el aliento ¡Hay como cuarenta cabezas de más! Todos lo miran con sorpresa y a los que reconoce de su plantilla le miran con odio —¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ SPLAT?— grita furioso.

—Fue por algo de comer— le fulmina Ka-rl, mientras Pep le enrosca bandas médicas en el torso desfigurado.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquiere una voz familiar y Sizz Lorr se gira frenético —¿QUIÉN MIERDA SON ELLOS? ¿POR QUÉ LOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ?—

Splat, que cargaba con varias charolas de Masa Azucarada y POOP Sodas (con ayuda de sus extremidades) le mira severo —No tenían a dónde ir. Son trabajadores de los otros restaurantes que pude salvar. Sus jefes no los quieren—

—¿Y A MÍ QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA ESO? ¡SI NO TIENEN UBICACIÓN SE VUELVEN PARTE DEL SISTEMA!—

—¡NO VOY A REPORTARLOS A LA RED PARA QUE VAYAN A LA FILA DE PURGA DE NUEVO!—

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO LOS QUIERO AQUÍ!—

—¡USTED NO QUIERE A NADIE AQUÍ!—

—¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! ¡SÁCALOS AHORA!—

—¡NO!—

—_¿QUÉ?—_

El de menor tamaño estrecha la mirada —Usted me debe. Rompió nuestro contrato de palabra. Rompió su honor de Soldado.** Me. Debe. Una**—

Sizz Lorr abrió y cerró los puños con rabia contenida —Muy bien— respondió digno pero sonrió al recordar algo —Entones el _negocio_ sigue en pie ¿M?— su Cajero estrechó la mirada —No me lo esperaba, asumía otro posible resultado, pero tomaste la decisión correcta— Splat desvía la mirada en una mueca —Pásala bien con tus nuevas mascotas, Splat— le animó en alto antes de girarse a su oficina —¿De qué negocio habla, Splat?— escuchó que el gordo de Pep le preguntaba.

—De nada, vuelvan a dentro—

—No deberías hacer negocios con él, sólo te va a ver la cara de Vortiano—

—Basta Ka-rl y no deberías estar de pie aun. Siéntate para que pueda revisarte de nuevo—

**BAM**

El jefe de todos cerró la compuerta con rabia. Iba a vaciar la cuenta de ese enano de mierda lo más rap-/¿Ósea que sí?/ el más alto miró la pantalla sobre su escritorio con verdadera sorpresa. Se había olvidado de Wuu… aunque por otro lado, siendo el Irken tan grandioso que era, Sizz Lorr vio una nueva oportunidad.

—Oye, Wuu— sonrió abiertamente —¿Te gustaría saber dónde hay un Invasor disponible?—

/Muy gracioso gordo/ Wuu se cruzó de brazos /¿Vas a dejarme el precio en cuarenta o no?/

—No, Wuu, de verdad. Un Invasor. De verdad. No te miento—

/¿No me mientes?/

—Honor de Soldado—

/¿Cómo la vez que estábamos jugando Irken Voot en línea y me lanzaste una granada localizadora cuando iba a saltar por el atajo de la pista arcoíris?/

—¡Oh, por Irk, Wuu! ¡Eso fue hace siete años! Además de eso se tratan los juegos, de ganar—

/Éramos del mismo equipo/ estrecha la mirada /Y acabo de recordar porque no te hablo de nuevo/

—¡Concéntrate Wuu! ¿Quieres a un Invasor o no?—

/¡Toda esta mierda es porque no me quieres hacer un descuento! Pero está bien ¡Cincuenta monies y es mi última oferta!/

Sizz Lorr se frotó la cara con ganas de arrancársela —¡Con una!— miró la pantalla decidido —Hagamos algo, ven mañana a primera hora de la jornada, y comprueba por ti mismo si te miento—

/¿Y yo que gano de todo esto?/

—Bueno, primero comprueba que él sea un Invasor, que sé yo, intenta quitarle la ropa, rómpele un brazo, arráncale una pierna, no me importa. Tú eres el Elite aquí, seguro sabrás si es o no un Invasor— sonrió con calma —Y sí es, como yo te aseguro, un Invasor, todo tuyo por el tiempo que quieras—

/¿Y sí no es un Invasor?/

—Te doy un pase por siete bailes sin costo—

El rostro de del Irken Elite se iluminó esplendorosamente /¿DE VERDAD? ¿POR ESCRITO?/

—Por escrito—

/¡AHÍ ME VAS A TENER MAÑANA MISMO GORDO!/

La sonrisa de zíper del más alto se amplió magnifica.

El resto de la jornada Sizz Lorr la utilizó para hacer los fajos de monies del día de pago, no por que fueran muchos, de hecho, al fin se había ahorrado noventa monies gracias a las nuevas _vacantes_ (algo muy agradable, esos bastardos hijos de Vort no hacían más que quejarse) y si se había tomado su tiempo haciendo los fajos era más que nada por pensar en el _castigo_ de Splat. Oh, sí. Lo tenía todo planeado.

No había esperado tanto un inició de día laboral desde su cita con Miyuki en La Horrible Lista del Perdón. Bueno, en esa ocasión todo salió mal. Esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez, Splat iba a pagar. De verdad.

Y la séptima semana, desde el arribo del Defecto horrible, llegó. Sizz Lorr salió de su oficina cargando con los paquetes de monies y apenas estaba cruzando el umbral hacia la cocina cuando notó a Splat ahí. Mirándolo.

—¿Y ahora que mierda quieres?—

—Vengo por los monies de los demás— lo fulminó el de menor tamaño —¿No esperará que todos ellos vengan a recogerlos, o sí? Usted es la causa de que fueran _sustraídos_ a esos bares clandestinos de Alíens. Fue por usted que fueron usados como viles Complacedores alienígenas o torturados hasta casi morir—

—Mira, en el caso del gusano de Ka-rl y los otros tarados que trajiste de los Rebeldes, deberías darme las gracias. Ahora saben por lo que pasan los Soldados de verdad en Ruina Inevitable II y todos saben que las cicatrices son completamente snexy. Si tienen suerte se harán más populares—

Splat estaba ido —¡No puede decirlo en serio! ¡Casi los matan con ácido!—

—Y por lo que vi del resto que sacaste de esos bares de mierda llenos de Complacedores, tú gordo Pep y el resto de mierdas no necesitan agradecérmelo. Ya me suponía que todos eran una bola de xenófilos sin beneficio—

—¡Usted no tiene vergüenza alguna!—

Sizz Lorr gira los ojos cansado —¿Y bien? ¿Vas a tomar los monies o qué?—

Splat le miró con resentimiento —Esta bien— miró de reojo las coladeras antes de ver a su jefe —Voy a entregar los sueldos y ver si Pep y Ka-rl quieren salir—

—¡Oh, sí, no queremos que ese horroroso adefesio de Irk pueda salir sólo a las calles de Foodcortia! ¡Podrían _sustraerlo_!— se burló el más alto dramatizando —Toma tus cochinos monies y sácalos fuera— arrojó los monies al aire y Splat se apresuró a recogerlos.

El más alto revisó la hora en su PAK y sonrió abiertamente. Todo iba bien de tiempo. Todo iba de maravilla.

TONK TONK se escuchó que alguien tocaba por la puerta trasera.

—¡VOY!— grito el jefe de todos girando sobre sus talones para abrir.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es?— soltó Splat que seguía recogiendo los fajos de monies.

—Los suministros— mintió Sizz Lorr apresurando y pasando de largo a los Soldados de La INS que venían del segundo piso comiendo masa o bebiendo POOP Sodas. Algunos en los Dormitorios se asomaron curiosos.

—**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?—**

Los de La INS que estaban ahí se giraron de golpe por el grito repentino, quienes se asomaron por los Dormitorios volvieron a esconderse y Splat se asomó por el pasillo confundido —¿Dónde está quién?— preguntó en alto mirando a un Irken bajito con tatuaje de Elite en la frente —¿Quién es él?—

Sizz Lorr señaló a su Cajero de más años —Es el que carga los moni— y ni terminó la palabra. Wuu se lanzó de frente, tacleó a Splat que fue tomado completamente por sorpresa y entre un gemido ahogado chocaron contra el piso y rodaron hasta el área de cajas.

—¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!— se escuchó la voz de Splat, mientras forcejeaba con el Elite que parecía DESESPERADO por quitarle la ropa.

—Háganse a un lado enanos— sonrió Sizz Lorr sacando su control remoto del mandil y haciendo a un lado a los confundidos Soldados —¿Qué no ven que necesitan privacidad?— presionó un botón y rápidamente la compuerta que separaba la cocina de las cajas comenzó a cerrarse. Su Cajero de más años, batallando como podía por mantener su ropa en control, apenas lo miró con rabia antes de que la compuerta terminara por bajar con un metálico TUWNK.

—¿Quién mierda era ese?— chilló uno de los Soldados.

—Es Wuu— sonrió Sizz Lorr, escuchando gritos apagados de algo sobre "Regrésame mis pantalones" al fondo —Y cómo vieron por su tatuaje es un Elite, así que yo que ustedes no me metía ahí hasta que termine con sus _asuntos_— se giró a los Dormitorios con aire resuelto y se asomó por la compuerta. Todos le veían con aprensión —¡Ustedes, gordo y flacucho!— señalo a Pep y Ka-rl —Vayan a la cocina, tomen sus fajos de pago y largo por la jornada de aquí—

—¿Dónde está Splat?— inquirió Pep molesto.

—Pasando un rato agradable por primera vez en su vida, ahora ¡LARGO O LES ARRANCO LAS ANTENAS!—

Pep y Ka-rl se vieron recelosos, miraron a los demás quizás en busca de apoyo, pero nadie se movió de su lugar. Simplemente desviaron la mirada con las antenas bajas en postura de sumisión.

—Pues ya qué— soltó Pep molesto y miró a su amigo —Vámonos, luego le decimos a Splat que pasó—

—S-sí—

Ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron lo ordenado. Fueron a la cocina a recoger sus monies, pero miraron confundidos hacia el área de cajas que estaba cerrada… y entonces escucharon los gritos.

—¿SPLAT?— gritaron pegándose a la compuerta.

—¡Con una mierda, muévanse de ahí!— ordenó Sizz Lorr.

Pep lo encaró furioso —¡SPLAT ESTA AHÍ! ¿QUÉ LE HIZO?—

—Mira gordo, esta con otro Irken, un Elite de verdad y no como ustedes tarados. Así que si quieres entrar ahí, bien, hazlo. Pero veamos si sobrevives a Wuu—

—¿Wuu? ¿E-el jefe de GRUB Demon? ¿Él que es un Elite de Baja Unidad?— chilló Ka-rl pálido.

—¿CÓMO PUDO DEJARLO CON ÉL?— reclamó Pep y giró su indignación a los Soldados de La INS —¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AHÍ? ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLO! ¡SPLAT NOS SALVO A TODOS! ¡SI TODOS PELEAMOS JUNTOS PODEMOS AYUDAR!—

—Lo siento, pero no nos vamos a meter ahí— contestó uno de los Soldados con calma —Van a recogernos en un rato más y no podemos darnos el lujo de ser heridos de nuevo. Además queremos aprovechar lo que nos queda de tiempo libre. Hay un club muy bueno cerca y si nos tardamos más, no vamos a encontrar buenos lugares frente al bar—

—¿Qué? ¡P-pero Splat, él, él los salvó!—

—Y muy amable de su parte, pero ya tenemos nuevas misiones. Quizás no lo veas ahora enano, pero nuestra labor es muy importante para la _Causa_ del Nuevo Imperio, algo que no entienden los que son como tú y ese Splat— Pep parecía no creer lo que estaba escuchando —Ustedes simplemente están aquí todo el tiempo con sus trabajos _normales._ Pero el verdadero reto está ahí afuera. Estamos en un momento muy importante de cambio y estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas todo el tiempo. Sí Splat es tan bueno como hemos visto que es, esto será sólo un buen calentamiento; pero de eso a meter las pinzas por él es muy diferente. Si de verdad quisiera ayudarnos, usaría su fuerza para la _Causa_ en lugar de estar aquí sin hacer nada con ustedes. Así que adiós— dijo al final, dando la espalda y con los de su grupo siguiéndole.

Sizz Lorr simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando a los dos enanos frente a él con una gran sonrisa —¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te abra la compuerta? Quizás y puedas ayudar a esa mierda de Splat un poco antes de que Wuu te rompa alguna extremidad por interrumpirlo—

Pep desvió la mirada a Ka-rl… pero este no hizo más que bajar la cabeza —Y-yo no puedo pelear. No sé cómo hacerlo—

—Ah… está bien…— sonrió Pep manso —Splat es muy fuerte ¿Es un Invasor, no?— se hizo un silencio pesado —Vámonos— dijo al fin sereno y encaminándose a la salida. Ka-rl le siguió sin decir más y no tardaron en cruzar la compuerta que los Soldados habían dejado abierta.

—¡Y no se vayan lejos! ¡Su horrendo amigo no tarda en salir y seguro va a querer escuchar como la pasaron con esos Alíens! ¡Especialmente tú gordo!— Pep se giró y le hizo una seña ofensiva con las pinzas.

—¡PEP!—

—¡Él empezó!— y rápidamente Ka-rl le jaló lo más lejos posible.

Sizz Lorr se sonrió maligno y fue a asomarse por las coladeras. No veía nada y menos aún escuchaba algo. Quizás los dos MUERTE's que restaban ya habían sido destruidos ¿Pero dónde estaba ese horrendo adefesio de Defecto? Normalmente siempre salía temprano de las coladeras… aunque… pudiera ser qué… con suerte… quizás y ya estaba**CLINK**

El jefe de todos se giró a su derecha. La coladera que daba a la salida que estaba en la cocina (por dónde se entregaban los suministros y miembros de La INS) se abrió un poco antes de que dos extremidades PAK pudieran retirarla por completo. Primero vio las horrendas antenas dobladas antes de su enorme cabezota deforme —Ough, mi cadera— le escuchó gemir con su voz medio aguda ¿Qué mierda era una _kadera_? —Malditos robots, maldito gordo imbécil— Sizz Lorr le fulminó con desprecio, obviamente estaba hablando de él.

El enano terminó por salir y se irguió en toda su altura. Fue entonces cuando el gran Irken vió realmente lo grande que era.

¡Mierda! ¡Cuando llegó era tan diminuto que ni llegaba a la mitad de una de las freidoras! ¿Pero ahora? Ahora sus hombros llegaban hasta el borde de cualquier parrilla. Pudiera ser que incluso fuera más alto que Splat.

Sí seguía creciendo… pudiera incluso salir de Shloogorgh's antes de poder matarlo.

¡Eso arruinaría su misión por completo! ¡Después de todo Los Controles Cerebrales se lo habían enviado para matarlo, para que nadie supiera del horrendo error que habían creado y que ahora se paseaba por el Imperio, regodeándose como si nada! ¡Regodeándose como si fuera un Irken!

—Me duele todo hasta el c— el Defecto se giró y sorprendido notó que no estaba sólo. Sizz Lorr simplemente le miró, erguido en toda su inmensa unidad, con sus ojos llenos de todo el desprecio que sentía por esa aberración de Los Criaderos de Smeets. Y se lo dijo. Sin necesidad de palabras. Sizz Lorr le prometió a ese enano de mierda que haría su vida miserable si es que se atrevía a sobrevivir una semana más.

Y por la expresión del Defecto, captó el mensaje y sin darle la espalda, retrocedió con cuidado y se fue. Ni siquiera preguntó por sus monies… y más le valía porque Sizz Lorr ciertamente no se tomó el tiempo de hacer un fajo para él. No iba a gastar un monie más en ese maldito imbécil deforme. No iba a pagarle nunca más.

Porque iba a matarlo.

—**¡ERES TAN SNEXY!—**

—**¡SI NO ME SUELTAS JURO QUE TE VOY A!—**

WAM-BOW-CRASH-KABLAM-CRASH

—**¡ME ENCANTA COMO CORRES!—**

—**¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!—**

BAM-BAM-BLOM-CRASH-SKREEEEEECH

—**¡WAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA NADA MÁS, SI PELEAS MAGNIFICO!—**

—**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!—**

PUM-PLUS-SKEEEEEEIIIIII-BLAM-BLAM-BOM-BOM-BLAM-CRA SH-KBOOM-VRRRM-BLAM-BLAM

Sizz Lorr miró hacia el área de Cajas y resopló divertido. Deshacerse de Wuu le iba a costar lo suyo a Splat. Después de todo no hay nada peor que un Irken desesperado y sin nada que perder.

Y si Wuu tenía algo, era desesperación por bailar con un igual.

Así qué, ya satisfecho, Sizz Lorr decidió que era momento de hacer una nueva llamada. Después de todo Larri le había prometido que los BRUTO iban a llegar ese día, pero hasta el momento nada y ya eran treinta después del inicio de jornada.

TONK TONK

Sizz Lorr se giró a la compuerta de la cocina —¿Quién es Computadora?— inquirió sonriendo.

**Entrega de Suministros Primarios del Área Militar Doscientos Siete** comunicó la voz y el gran jefe no los hizo esperar. Abrió la compuerta, un Comunicador estaba ahí, con un formulario para firmar mientras la gran nave flotaba sobre Shloogorgh's, llenando todo de una oscuridad inusual para las altas luces de Foodcortia. Una vez firmada la entrega, la gran manguera bajó de la nave, se conectó a la compuerta de la cocina (Sizz Lorr y el Comunicador se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio) y doce BRUTO's rodaron al interior. La Computadora del restaurante se encargó rápidamente de abrir la compuerta automática que estaba en el almacén del primer piso (que Sizz Lorr usaba cuando bajaba) y las unidades mecánicas rápidamente ingresaron sin más demora. La compuerta se cerró, la manguera se desconectó y el gran dueño de Shloogorgh's no podía estar más que satisfecho.

—Esas ratas deben ser muy grandes— dijo el Comunicador, subiendo a un Voot portátil para alzar el vuelo a su nave de reparto —Digo, para que solicitara BRUTO's—

—No tienes una idea— le sonrió el más alto mirando hacia la calle, esperando que el horrible adefesio hubiera visto la entrega.

—Bueno, que pase una buena jornada Conciudadano— se despidió el Comunicador en un saludo militar antes de alzar el vuelo a su nave de reparto. Sizz Lorr simplemente se frotó las pinzas expectante y decidió hacer una llamada muy importante.

/Hola, gracias por llamar a La RED, le atiende Tatt ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?/

—Pásame a Larri—

El Comunicador lo miró confundido pero se sumió de hombros /¡Larri, tienes llamada!/

/¿Eh? ¿Yo, una llamada? ¿De quién?/ se escuchó la voz familiar de Larri al fondo antes de que la pantalla mostrara su rostro. Sobra decir que se veía curioso /Oh, vaya, hola de nuevo/

—Hola Larri— sonrió Sizz Lorr carismático.

/¿Algún problema con la entrega de BRUTO's señor?/

—Todo lo contrario, fue muy puntual yyyy en realidad quería saber cuándo era tú día de descanso—

El rostro de Larri no era visible por el cuello alto de su uniforme, pero sin duda estaba sonriendo /Lo siento, señor, me alaga profundamente, pero tengo prohibido discutir de esto en horas de trabajo/

—Es sólo una inocente pregunta, es más, hagamos algo de tiempo y déjame llenar, no sé ¿Tres reportes a tú favor?—

/Que sean cinco y es el próximo miércoles/

—Pero mira que coincidencia— una pantalla adjunta se une a la primera y las extremidades PAK de Sizz Lorr comienzan a llenar los formularios —Yo casualmente tengo ese día libre también—

/Señor, es muy amable, pero/

—Dejemos el Señor aun lado, no necesitamos el rango militar obligatorio entre nosotros, llámame Sizz Lorr—

/Está totalmente coqueteando contigo, suertudo infeliz ¡AUCH!/

/Em, es muy amable de su parte… Sizz Lorr/ Larri se acomoda en su lugar y se pasa las pinzas por las antenas /Pero voy a ser honesto con usted… estoy buscando una relación a largo plazo/

Las extremidades PAK de Sizz Lorr se detuvieron un poco antes de reanudar su llenado de formularios —Estoy confundió ¿Acaso no la pasamos bien la última vez?—

/Oh, _eso_, bueno, fue genial, _todos_, todos la pasamos muy bien. Denson no recuerda un baile como ese en años y la verdad yo tampoco… y creo que ninguno de los demás ¿Cuántos éramos? ¿Siete?/

—Conté nueve en la cama y escuche como a cuatro en la regadera antes de irme—

/¡LARRI, DEJA DE PRESUMIR!/

/En realidad, Denson otros tres y yo fuimos por snacks/ continuó Larri como si nada /Pero cuando regresamos usted no estaba y solo vimos a cinco/

—Bueno, seguro los demás se fueron para atender a su deber— hace un mal gesto —Suertudos—

/Oh, en realidad, quería preguntar… usted es muy alto ¿Por qué esta en Foodcortia?/

—El Terrible Más Alto Purpura me mandó aquí por no poner suficiente queso en sus donas, pero no nos desviemos del tema ¿Vienes a Foodcortia entonces?—

/Sizz Lorr, fui honesto, busco una relación, y sí, la pase MUY bien y todo y es verdad que no me molestaría repetirlo… pero busco sentar mis antenas. Quiero una relación estable/

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Once?—

/Ciento cincuentaiocho en realidad/

—¿De verdad? Mm, fuiste de los afortunados entonces—

/Ayudó que Las Ochenta Revueltas de La Resistencia de La Gran Casi Caída Horrible fueran del lado popular de la galaxia. Yo entonces trabajaba en una bodega de Suministro Primarios en el Sector Trece/

—Ese Sector es una mierda—

/Claro que lo es, pero fue el único Sector que no fue afectado por _Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ ni por los Rebeldes. Así que ahora es bastante popular… aunque si me preguntan es una broma bastante desagradable que uno de los peores Sectores fuera el único intacto después de lo que hizo _Quien-Usted-Sabe_/

—Sí, ese Defecto siempre fue un verdadero problema ¡Pero entonces eres de los mayores! ¿Por qué quieres una relación? ¿Quién necesita una relación? Esas cosas te atan Larri. Te. Atan. No quieres algo como eso en tú vida, por Irk, nadie necesita algo como eso en su vida ¡Mírame a mí! No he tenido una relación nunca y mira que bien estoy ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nunca dejé que alguien me atara. Las relaciones no son buenas ni a corto o largo plazo. Te condicionan y llegado un punto son aburridas—

/Eso no es verdad, tener una relación es genial. Es como tener a tú mejor amigo todo el tiempo/

—Larri, no confundas, los amigos son una cosa, pero ¿Relaciones? No. Eso es diferente. Eso es atarte gratuitamente. Es ser como un esclavo Alíen—

/Oh, ahora soy un Alíen/

—No. No dije eso y lo sabes. Yo sé y tú sabes que no eres un idiota xenófilo—

/Gracias y aun así quiero una relación/

—Okey, asumamos que estamos en— hace un mal gesto —Una relación—

/Okey/

—Es mí día libre, tuve un día muy pesado, muchos clientes gritando y los empleados haciendo nada como de costumbre dejándome a mí hacer todo como siempre, y ahí estoy yo, pensando, ey, al fin es mí día libre, voy a ver a Larri, la vamos a pasar muy bien y de repente BAM. Llamas sólo para decirme que no vas a poder venir ¿Quieres decir que vas a romper todas mis expectativas de una buena jornada y que debo simplemente aceptarlo? Yo voy a estar ahí Larri. Cansado, frutado por una mala jornada, rodeado de Irken que no dejan de mirar y desear mi cuerpo ¿De verdad esperas que deje pasar eso de largo?—

/Buen punto/

/Es verdad/

/¡Ey, esta es mi conversación, ustedes sigan en la suyas!/ Larri se cruza de brazos /Y en realidad, ese es el punto de una relación Sizz Lorr. El derecho de propiedad. Estar en una relación significa que nadie más que yo puede tocarte y que sólo tú puedes tocarme a mí ¡Y yo no quiero a nadie tocando mí propiedad!/

—¿Estas insinuando que quieres sólo bailes de pareja? ¡Eso es mierdamente aburrido!—

/¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Todos saben que entre más mejor! Pero en una relación es diferente. Si por ejemplo, tú quieres un Soldado y bueno, yo no estoy de humor, espero tú apoyo en eso. No sé, podríamos buscar a algún Piloto o Técnico o Comunicador… en realidad los Científicos no son muy lo mío/

—Pongamos esto en claro Larri, entiendo perfectamente que quieras tener todo el derecho de propiedad sobre este cuerpo tan snexy ¿Quién no? Pero te voy a decir un par de cosas sobre las relaciones…—

CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS.

—Y es por eso que el azúcar de Washi-luo ya no va con los nachos—

/Wow, yo no sabía eso/

/Cada jornada se aprende algo nuevo/

/Y justo cuando crees saberlo todo, BAM, te enteras de cómo son las cosas en realidad/

/¡Ustedes largo de mi transmisión!/ Larri empuja a sus compañeros fuera de pantalla /Bien, las relaciones apestan. No me importa. Quiero una relación. Quiero mi derecho de propiedad. Quiero exclusividad sobre tú cuerpo/

—¡ERES UN PEQUEÑO CRETINO DE MIERDA! ¡Y ESO ME ENCANTA DE TI! ¡PERO NO ME VOY A ATAR A NADIE NUNCA!—

/¡PUES ENTONCES TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!/

**WAM**

Sizz Lorr y Larri miraron en dirección del ruido justo cuando un nuevo WAM hizo volar la compuerta que dividía la cocina y el área de cajas. Un Irken bajito (usando sólo interiores y con MUCHAS marcas de mordidas y rasguños) cruzó por la nueva salida improvisada y con el rostro lleno de demencia sangrienta y odio venenoso fue hacia Sizz Lorr.

—**¡MALDIIIITOOOO INFELIIIIIIZZZZZ!—** Splat se irguió sobre sus extremidades y alzó las pinzas con la intención de estrangular la primera cosa que cayera en ellas **—¡ESTO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE VOY A!—**

—¡TE ATRAPE!— gritó Wuu saltando de quien sabe dónde sobre la cabeza de Splat, quien repentinamente se vio sin equilibrio y termino chocando contra las freidoras nuevas antes de quedar (él y su agresor) hechos nudos entre sus extremidades PAK que se enredaron entre la caída. Ambos terminaron cayendo sin remido al piso con un golpe seco.

—¡SUÉLTAME LOCO DESQUICIADO!—

—¡NO HASTA QUE ME DES UN BESO!—

/¿Quiénes son ellos?/ inquirió Larri confundido, mirando a ambos desconocidos peleando entre ellos.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!—

—¡VEN AQUÍ SNEXY!—

—El gordo es Wuu y el tonto de extremidades enredadas es Splat—

/¿Por qué rayos quería atacarte?/

—¡SUÉLTAME O TE HARE OTRO OJO AZUL!—

—¡ME ENCANTA COMO TE RESIST_AUGH_!—

—Es un mal agradecido. Le consigo un baile con un Elite de Baja Unidad y mira cómo reacciona—

/¿Un Elite de Baja Unidad? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ellos son tan difíciles de conseguir como los de Alta Unidad o Invasores!/

—Lo sé, después de que tengo un buen gesto hacia él—

/No deberías tolerar esa clase de comportamiento/

—Parte de ser un Exiliado, Larri, te mandan con la basura— Sizz Lorr le mira con un puchero medio inocente —Sufro tanto estando aquí… ¿Así que vienes o vienes?—

/No… no debería… no hemos… dejado en claro… esto… y… tú… ¡Esta bien, pero tú amigo Wuu debe estar ahí, sino olvídalo!/

—¡Sucio negociador de mierda! ¡Por eso me gustas, pero necesitamos un grupo de mínimo ocho!—

/¡Puedo conseguir a doce!/

—¡Es un trato!—

/¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!/ y la transmisión terminó… justo al tiempo que Splat noqueaba a Wuu de un hábil golpe cerca del PAK. Estaba jadeando con tanta fuerza que parecía que su squeedly-spoosh iba a salir de su cuerpo.

—Us…ted…— miró a su jefe asesinamente —…es…un…mal…dito…— siseó entre respiraciones y guardó sus extremidades PAK hábilmente de nuevo. Dejó a Wuu en el piso y encaró a su gran oponente furioso —…esto…ter…mina…hoy…—

Sizz Lorr no se vio impresionado —¿Eso te dijo Tenn cuando se hartó de ti?— preguntó con calma pero sus palabras parecieron ácido para Splat. Súbitamente el más pequeño abrió los ojos de golpe y el labio inferior le temblaba. La rabia desmedida desapareció de él y en su lugar el remordimiento surgió como una bestia desencadenada.

—No… ella… ella… yo…— bajó la mirada confundido y retrocedió como si se sintiera acorralado por algo poderoso —…y-yo… yo… no…— se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza —… e-ella no tuvo la culpa…— murmuró apenas.

—¡Muy bien!— aplaudió el más alto nada interesado —Los verdaderos suministros llegan al final de jornada, así que arregla esa maldita compuerta que rompiste y encárgate de todo. Yo tengo que hablar con Wuu sobre negocios muy agradables que tengo para el próximo miércoles— y sin más cogió al nombrado Elite del cuello y comenzó la retirada por la compuerta de salida que estaba en la cocina —Termina de recoger los monies del piso, limpia todo y para que veas mi generosidad, te puedes quedar con esos nuevos como mascotas—

—¡NO SON MASCOTAS, SON CONCIUDADANOS Y TIENEN NOMBRES!—

—¡Y no me importa!— y con un fuerte golpe, Sizz Lorr sale del restaurante. Cargó con Wuu hasta uno de sus Club favoritos y tras una larga negociación que terminó con un pase doble para seis bailes sin cobro, el más alto se dio por bien servido y básicamente se dedicaron a divertirse un poco más, haciendo gala de sus increíbles movimientos para sacudir el PAK en la pista… hasta que fue hora de regresar a sus lugares de Exilio… les gustara o no. Y en realidad no. Simplemente no. NO.

Pero la jornada laboral iba a terminar en tres horas y Sizz Lorr quería estar ahí para cuando regresara el Defecto horroroso. Quería lanzarlo de propia pinza al alcantarillado y su pronta muerte. Oh, sí, la diversión aun no terminaba, simplemente se estaba poniendo mejor. Mucho mejor.

Así que, apenas cruzó la compuerta de la cocina, su buen humor se esfumó por completo. Literalmente. Había como un mar de cabezas por todos lados, llevando y cargando y acomodando cajas, suministro, material de limpieza, tanques de larvas y demás materiales por todos lados. Al parecer los Suministros habían llegado no hace poco.

—¡SPLAT!— rugió y los pequeños que no lo habían visto se giraron de golpe a verlo. Muchos eran de los sobrevivientes de su plantilla (quienes lo miraron con resentimiento y odio) antes de instar a los nuevos de moverse fuera del camino y seguir con sus tareas.

—¿Dónde está Splat?— gruño Sizz Lorr, girándose a Turblerius uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su plantilla original y que estaba acomodando las espátulas en las freidoras.

—Está en el dormitorio, revisando a los que aún están heridos y los _de paso_ que restaban ya se fueron. Pasaron hace una hora por ellos— se limitó de mal humor —No que a usted le importe— lo fulmino con desprecio.

—Y eso es verdad— le regresó el más alto y se giró a su nuevo destino. Apenas cruzó el umbral (algo que le pareció eterno con tantos enanos llenando el lugar) lo primero que vio fue a ese Ex-Invasor cambiando los vendajes de uno de los nuevos.

—Vaya, regresó temprano— Splat ni lo miró pero se le escuchaba bastante irritado —Al menos ya no huele tanto a licor—

—Sí, muy lindo de tú parte ¿Por qué mierda están todos aquí?—

—Usted dijo que podían quedarse—

—YO NO DIah sí, es verdad— recordó de mala gana —Bien, abrimos mañana. Asegúrate de que tus mascotas no echen algo a perder—

—¡No son mascotas son Conciudadanos!—

—Sí, ajá— Sizz Lorr se giró sin mucho ánimo y miró a su alrededor —El gordo y el delgaducho no están—

—Pep y Ka-rl aún no regresan— respondió Splat serio y su jefe se giró a verlo curioso.

—¿Qué pasa?— sonrió —¿Qué no estas esperando su llegada con emoción como siempre?—

Su Cajero de más años le fulminó —Ka-rl aún estaba muy herido y tanto él como Pep, al igual que todos, fueron vaciados de sus PAK's, no cuentan ni con las extremidades básicas, no pueden defenderse ¿Por qué rayos los echó fuera del restaurante?—

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a buscarlos?— sonrió descarado el más alto.

Y al parecer ese gesto terminó por colmar la paciencia del más pequeño, por que dejó al Irken que estaba revisando y se irguió en toda su (diminuta) unidad con desafió —¡Sí sólo vino a burlarse haga el favor de retirarse!— los nuevos miraron a Splat con sorpresa y temor. Al parecer nunca habían visto a un Bajo hablar de esa manera a un Alto.

Pero fuera de verse siquiera molesto, Sizz Lorr hizo una mueca bastante divertida —¿Así que no fuiste a buscarlos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Muchos heridos aquí… o acaso no querías toparte con cierto adefesio horrendo?—

—¡No se burle de Di-bug!—

—No, descuida— el más alto se giró para salir —Te dejo eso a ti. Lo haces mejor que yo— no tuvo respuesta alguna y con una mueca más grande de satisfacción, fue a la cocina. A esperar… y a iniciar el principio del fin.

Los pequeños Irkens que trabajarían de ahora en adelante en Shloogorgh's y los que ya estaban desde antes, apenas lo veían se apartaban de él en el acto, mientras seguían acomodando las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. El gran jefe simplemente se acomodó a un lado de las freidoras que daban frente a la compuerta de la cocina. Y ahí se iba aquedar hasta que el Defecto regresara… algo que no tardo en suceder. No tenía ni cinco minutos en su guardia cuando la compuerta abrió y el trio de perdedores apareció.

El delgaducho estaba diciendo algo, pero apenas vio a su jefe guardó silencio. Pep simplemente lo miró con despreció y el Defecto tuvo el mismo descaro —Nos vemos luego— le dijo a sus dos oportunistas amigos (que apenas dijeron algo como un hasta luego y se escabulleron fuera de la vista del más agrande).

—¿Disfrutaste tú ultimo día?— sonrió el más alto, mirando como el pequeño adefesio abría la coladera más cercana a la puerta, sin dejar de ver a su jefe atentamente. Obviamente sabía que apenas lo hiciera Sizz Lorr lo iba a patear dentro (como la última vez)… y de hecho esa una de las intenciones de su jefe. Pero verlo ahí, asumiéndose seguro por el momento, la verdad era algo que le daba un gusto increíble. Porque apenas bajara y la rejilla volviera a cerrar… iba a activar a los BRUTO's.

El enano horrendo bajó con cuidado gracias a sus extremidades (y tras un rápido vistazo para ver que no hubiera algo en el piso como granadas o explosivos) y terminó por entrar. La coladera cerró y —Computadora, activa a los BRUTO's—

_**Unidades BRUTO Activadas. Modo de Aniquilación Activado. Inicio inmediato**_ anunció la voz mecanizada y todos los trabajadores se miraron entre ellos con espanto.

—¡TODOS LOS QUE TENGAN TANQUES DE LARVAS, DÉJENLAS EN EL PISO!— chilló Splat apareciendo sobresaltado —¡TODOS BAJEN TODO, NO CARGUEN NADA! ¡ALÉJENSE DE LAS TOMAS DE CORRIENTE, DE LAS FREIDORAS, AJUSTEN LOS TANQUES DE LARVAS QUE YA ESTÉN CONECTADOS!—

—¡SPLAT, AYÚDAME A CONECTAR UN TANQUE, AUN NO TERMINAMOS Y ERES EL ÚNICO CON EXTREMIDADES!—

—¡VOY! ¡MIAMI ASEGURA LAS BODEGAS UNO, DOS Y TRES!—

—¡ESTÁN ASEGURADAS, NO ESTAMOS MOV**K-BOM.**

Todo se sacudió violetamente. Todos gritaron de sorpresa, temor y desconcierto. Casi todos fueron a dar al piso mientras que algunos alcanzaron a cogerse de algo o a apoyarse de las paredes.

Y todo no hizo más que empeorar. De nuevo no era sólo un K-Bom, sino una lluvia de ellos. Todos se cubrieron las antenas por el estruendo que lastimaba y se dejaron caer literalmente al piso que no dejaba de sacudirse con fuerza. Simplemente era imposible estar ahí. El resuene de los cañones en los BRUTO's golpeaba y rebotaba dejándolos sordos. Los que alcanzaron a levantar la mirada, apenas y vieron a Splat irguiéndose. Como pudo, golpeándose entre las máquinas, el más antiguo en Shloogorgh's alcanzó a su jefe, que muy feliz (el muy maldito si alguno pudiera opinar) simplemente se dedicaba a reírse como si todo no fuera más que un chiste de Vortianos.

—¡PARE ESTO DE INMEDIATO!— pudieron algunos escuchar apenas.

—¡SE VA A MORIR SPLAT! ¡SE VA A MORIR!—

—¡NO PODEMOS TRABAJAR ASÍ! **¡DETENGA ESTA LOCURA!**—

Sizz Lorr simplemente lo tomó de la cabeza y con una fuerza descomunal lo arrojó contra el muro. Nadie escuchó nada de un golpe. Seguían sordos por la lluvia de disparos.

Pero pareció que el más alto captó que no podían seguir así por más tiempo. El gran jefe se sincronizó con la Computadora y le ordenó activar los selladores de sonido del restaurante. Un minuto después… todos se miraron confundidos. Podían escuchar. De nuevo.

El estruendo se había reducido al mínimo… de hecho apenas y sentían el piso vibrar.

—¿Era mucho pedir que activara los selladores de Zona Activa?— siseó una voz. Sizz Lorr miró a su cajero de más años que ya estaba de pie y se frotaba la cabeza —¿Qué te dije enano? Foodcortia es indestructible, esos BRUTO's no harán nada al restaurante—

—¡Pudo activar los selladores desde antes!—

—Oh, cállate ya— el más alto le dio la espalda —Me voy a ver la tele— dijo a nadie en particular y se retiró. A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz presurosa de Traik —S-splat, D-di-bug está ahí abajo ¿Q-que vamos a hacer?—

—…ah…nosotros…sigamos acomodando las cosas. Mañana abrimos sin falta—

Y el gran jefe subió las escaleras divertido ¿Por qué, no era acaso gracioso que un Irken que nunca había mostrado interés en el Defecto, de repente se viera preocupado por él en lugar de sus supuestos _amigos_ y un hipócrita _salvador_?

Mierda. Era la cosa más hilarante del Imperio.

Pero con chiste o sin él, la rutina no era más que rutina y Shloogorgh's exigía ser atendido como siempre lo había hecho. La nueva jornada comenzó y los Alíens ya estaban afuera haciendo fila. Apenas las compuertas abrieron los clientes se dejaron entrar embravecidos por el hambre… como si la Alerta Naranja nunca hubiera sucedido… simplemente era otro día más en Foodcortia. Otro día más para Shloogorgh's. Otro día más en el Imperio.

Y fuera de los comensales comunes (y desagradables) de los Alíens, todo fue rutina. Aunque mejor que antes. Los nuevos eran trabajadores de los otros restaurantes. Ellos SÍ sabían que hacer. Ayudaban y facilitaban la ya en sí horrible rutina. Blem, quien en su momento fue un Soldado al igual que Trull, Turblerius y Twii (por lo mismo era normal verlos siempre juntos) eran de los que, por su naturaleza de combate, solían hacer más diferencia entre todos; pero incluso ahora, hasta ellos parecían muy cómodos con los nuevos.

Desgraciadamente eso era darle más razón a Splat y eso no le agradaba a Sizz Lorr. Pero mientras nadie metiera la bota y arruinara algo, no iba a tener excusa alguna para castigar a Splat… porque el trato aún seguía de pie.

Todos por el precio de uno. Todos por la cabeza del Defecto _Di-bug_.

Y eso le recordó algo más al gran jefe de todos. El Defecto estaba creciendo. Mucho. Bastante… y quizás el flacucho de Ka-rl tuviera razón. Quizás no iba a detenerse.

Splat había considerado eso una tontería y normalmente así sería. Pero Sizz Lorr sabía algo que nadie, ni el gordo y ni el flaco, sabían. Y es que El Defecto era literalmente un Smeet. Un Smeet que estaba fuera de Irk… porque estaba destinado a ser un Elite de Alta Unidad.

Y en realidad, Sizz Lorr ya se daba una idea de dónde había salido. Es decir, un Elite de Alta Unidad no anda por ahí sin ser ubicado rápidamente por el GPS del Imperio. Por Irk, son los Irken más buscados apenas uno desaparece por quince minutos. Incluso si él mismo llegara a desaparecer lo buscarían desenfrenadamente, porque sencillamente NADIE, sea Alíen o Irken, debe tocar JAMÁS a un Elite de Alta Unidad de alguna forma que ponga en peligro su vida. Era risible, pero Sizz Lorr valía más muerto que vivo. Podría pudrirse toda su vida Activa en Foodcortia y nadie diría nada. Podría perder un brazo o una pierna y nada cambiaria. Pero desaparecer a un Alto de forma súbita y sin explicación era Alerta Naranja en cúspide.

Así que así eran las cosas. Todo Elite de Alta Unidad que no fuera un Terrible Más Alto, valía más muerto que vivo. Porque vivo a nadie le interesa nada de ti más que bailar y no hacerte enojar… y muerto, bueno, le das una nueva excusa al Imperio para matar Alíens. O Irkens. Dependiendo quien fue el idiota.

Pero al horrendo feo de mierda nadie lo estaba buscando, eso era claro. El Sistema GPS no lo había ubicado en Shloogorgh's. Nadie había venido a decir algo o a preguntar algo. Simplemente el Defecto horroroso no existía en ese momento como Elite de Alta Unidad registrado.

Y la respuesta a esa cuestión era bastante lógica en realidad: el PAK estaba, sin mucha duda y muy posiblemente, dañado.

¿Cómo?

Ni idea.

Pero el adefesio del alcantarillado era sin mucha duda el segundo sobreviviente de La Misión Irk, dónde, supuestamente, había solo sobrevivido una hembra. Esa tal _Sosa-Sazu-Sara_-o-algo-así. Después de ese grupo de Smeets de Alta Unidad, del que ella fue parte, ningún otro grupo había sido reportado en La INS. Nadie decía nada sobre más Smeets de Alta Unidad provenientes de Irk que fueron eliminados antes de que Membran se los quedara. El Voot de esa tal _Saza-Sana-Serra-_como-sea, _ESE_ Voot, fue el último Voot en salir de Irk. El Voot que transportaba a esa hembra y que ese tal Wako hizo explotar, fue el último en salir de Irk hasta el momento.

Y de ese incidente ni siete semanas habían pasado.

Ahora bien, Sizz Lorr había estado pensando un poco sobre el Defecto. Empezó desde lo más básico: ¿Cómo llegó a La Fila de Purga? Bueno, esa era fácil, mala suerte. Igual que todos. Quizás algún Irken que salió disparado del susto por lo horrendo que era e informó de él en La RED. Después de ahí todo es lógico. Alguien llama a los Soldados y lo último que sabes es que te están llevando a La Purga… y en realidad no es que fuera mala suerte ¡ERA UN MALDITO ADEFESIO HORRENDO! ¿A DÓNDE MIERDA LO IBAN A MANDAR QUE NO FUERA LA FILA DE PURGA? ¿A LAS ENFERMERÍAS? Por Irk, ni siquiera Sizz Lorr estaba seguro de que una buena operación pudiera corregir esa cabezota anormal y desproporcionada. A lo mejor compactándola y aun así nunca se vería normal.

Ahora bien… ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿En una capsula de escape? Obviamente no. El GPS hubiera dado con ella fácilmente. Las Capsulas de Escape se revisan constantemente y se fabrican para ser indestructibles; ya que en su interior resguardan la seguridad de un Irken, que con mala suerte, pudiera ser realmente importante… y nadie quiere que lo culpen por la muerte de un Irken importante porque la Capsula, de la cual eras responsable y no revisaste bien, estuvo defectuosa. Por Irk, eso es un castigo penado con La Fila de Purga después de una buena tortura sangrienta.

Así que, no. El Defecto no usó un a Capsula de Escape.

Eso dejaba la segunda y más lógica explicación sobre el Defecto: Su cuerpo sobrevivió a la explosión y flotó a la deriva lo justo antes caer en alguna Colonia Mixta u Planeta Inactivo.

Y vaya que eso pasaba muy seguido. El Invasor Skoodge era prueba viviente de eso, pero no era el único. Un Soldado podía sobrevivir de lo mismo sin problema, mierda, hasta un Científico con su cuerpo tan delicado. Cualquier Irken promedio podía sobrevivir en el espacio sin protección, aguantar un aterrizaje forzado y casi en combustión instantánea por las atmosferas y aun así levantarse en cuestión de horas. El cuerpo Irken estaba diseñado para ser lo mejor. El PAK se encargaba de casi todo: abasteciendo al cuerpo de la energía suficiente para sobrevivir sin alimento y reparando continuamente cualquier herida no crítica. Técnicamente, mientras tú PAK no este dañado en un treinta por ciento, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… bueno, ESO y que tú cuerpo este completo. Por qué si la cabeza o la mitad de el no están, no hay mucho que quede para salvar ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

En realidad, la segunda explicación EXPLICABA TODO. El Defecto sobrevivió a la explosión, flotó hasta estrellarse en algún lugar y eso, de alguna manera, daño al PAK. Quizás el daño fue mínimo y sólo afectara partes insignificantes… como su Status de Elite de Alta Unidad. Dejándolo en el anonimato de un Irken regular.

Eso explicaba porque nadie lo buscaba. Explicaba todo sobre el enano y su rápido crecimiento… y dejaba un punto ciego del cual ocuparse. Sizz Lorr estaba seguro de eso. Y él NUNCA se equivocaba, era un genio. Un estratega de los mejores. Snexy de pies a antenas. Todo atractivo. Deseado por cientos y envidiado por miles. Todo carisma e ingenio.

Y era obvio que necesitaba hacer algo. No podía dejarlo salir del restaurante. El Defecto no podía salir de Shloogorgh's vivo. Después de todo los Controles Cerebrales se lo habían hecho llegar para eliminar al ERROR que nunca debía salir de Los Criaderos de Smeets. Es decir ¿Quién mierda quiere a un adefesio como Elite de Alta Unidad? ¡Oh, por Irk! ¡ESO LE DARÍA UNA MALA IMAGEN AL IMPERIO! ¡SERÍAN EL HAZME REÍR ENTRE LOS ALÍENS! ¡NO PODÍA DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA!

Mierda.

Esperaba lo mejor de los BRUTO's. Esperaba que fueran suficiente… pero no iba a correr el riesgo de que ese cabezón deforme pudiera escapar antes de tiempo. Quizás su señal Status de Elite de Alta Unidad estuviera bien eliminada hasta el momento, pero sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien viera lo alto que se estaba volviendo ¡Mierda! Si llegaba a ser de más de ciento cincuenta unidades cualquiera lo reportaría ¡Eso era más alto que el promedio! Todos los Irken normales median menos de ciento cuarentaicinco y más de noventa unidades. Un Irken de ciento cincuenta o superior es demasiado grande como para no notarlo ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera necesitaba llegar a las ciento cincuenta, apenas sobrepasara las ciento veinte alguien lo notaría. Sería cuestión de horas para que llamaran a una cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores o Soldados a recogerlo ¡Esos bastardos siempre quieren más personal todo el tiempo! ¡Siempre son los primeros en llegar a todos lados apenas un Irken aumenta lo justo de unidad!

No podía dejar que eso pasara. No iba a dejar que eso pasará.

Sizz Lorr en realidad esperaba que los BURTO's fueran suficiente… pero… si llegado el momento, no lo fueran y el Defecto siguiera vivo al finalizar la semana… entonces iba a tomar la situación en sus propias pinzas.

Él mismo iba a eliminarlo. Definitivamente.

_**Transmisión privada.**_

—¿M?— el gran jefe alzó la mirada —Bien, la tomare en mi oficina— gruño y dejó la parrilla donde trabajaba —¡Splat, ocúpate de todo y hay de ti si alguien hecha a perder las noventainueve docenas de burritos de queso con nachos!— grito sabiéndose entendido por el enano de mierda que no dejaba de joderle la existencia. Pero en serio. De verdad. Una jornada de esas tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de él… es decir, ya tenía a Larri para divertirse, no había más razón para conservar a Splat… quizás Monc pudiera estar interesado en el enano ¿Quién sabe?

Entró a su oficina (de nuevo un trayecto eterno con tanto enano suelto) y justo a tiempo la Computadora bajo una pantalla para su uso privado. Sin sorpresa se trataba de Monc. Sizz Lorr no pudo evitar una mueca de gusto.

/Conciudadano/

—Monc—

El Comunicador en pantalla parecía muy… irritado /En las próximas horas recibirás una entrega fuera de tiempo. Siete Soldados de Los Nachos. Tres Científicos y cuatro Comunicadores de Las Donas/

—¿Nadie de los POOP Sodas?— inquirió maligno.

Monc lo miró bastante peligroso /Sé que esto te parece divertido pero lo dejaremos por hoy. Tengo bastante de que ocuparme como para seguir este juego de Irkens y Vortianos. Adiós Conciudadano/ y cortó la transmisión. Sizz Lorr estaba mejor que magnifico. Obviamente ese tal Wisconsin le había hecho una buena escena de rabieta de Smeet.

Definitivamente iba a buscar información de esto en La INS. Sin duda iba a ser un chisme buenísimo.

Así que de mejor ánimo, regresó a la cocina a hacer su clásica rutina… mierda, iba a tener que hacer algo con tanto enano suelto ¡Parecían una maldita plaga y—¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Pero que creen que hacer?— ocho diminutos Irkens se giraron a verlo con sorpresa. Los había pillado mirando por las alcantarillas **—¡SPLAT!—** rugió molesto y el nombrado apareció en el acto —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó sobresaltado, mirando a ocho pequeños corriendo despavoridos.

—¿Qué no tienes ojos maldito imbécil? ¡Esos ocho enanos de mierda estaban holgazaneando!—

—¿Holgazaneando?— Splat parecía honestamente sorprendido de eso.

—¡Sí! ¡Estaban mirando por las coladeras!—

—Ah— su Cajero de más tiempo tuvo el descaro de sonreír —Debe ser por Di-bug, ellos no sabían de él hasta ahora y muchos les han contado sobre él y lo que ha hecho. Sienten honesta curiosidad—

—¿Enserio? Oooh, pero que adorables ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA HOLGAZANEAR! ¡ESTO NO ES UN MALDITO CRIADERO DE SMEETS! ¡ENCUENTRO A OTRA DE TUS MASCOTAS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO Y LLAMARÉ A LA RED PARA QUE SE HAGA CARGO DE ESTA PLAGA DE MIERDA!—

—Hablare con ellos— lo fulminó Splat indignado —No volverá a pasar—

—Por el bien de tus mascotas, te encargaras de eso—

—¡No son mis mascotas, son Conciudadanos!—

—¡ME VALE MIERDA!— lo empuja con fuerza y le pasa de largo —¡AHORA A TÚ LUGAR IMBÉCIL, LA HORRENDA HORA DEL ALMUERZO YA VA A EMPEZAR Y NO QUIERO NADA FUERA DE SU LUGAR! ¡MALDITA SEA, TANTO BUENO PARA NADA SUELTO JUSTO CUANDO VAN A LLEGAR MÁS _DE PASO_!— varios de los nuevos se giraron a su jefe sorprendidos. Los de plantilla no. Ellos pusieron cara de fastidio.

—¿Van a llegar más _de paso_? ¿Hoy? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?— Splat parecía escandalizado —¡E-eso es una insensatez!— aquí los nuevos miraron a Splat y a su recién adquirido jefe con muda sorpresa.

—Lo sé. Son catorce enanos más, catorce más a la plaga que me rodea— miró a su alrededor con asco.

—¡Yo no hablo de eso! ¡Hablo de que como es posible que se dejaran manipular por Monc otra vez! ¡Especialmente los POOP Sodas, esperaba más de Wisconsin, todos dicen tan buenas cosas de él, no me lo puedo creer!—

—**¡OH, POR IRK, ESTAMOS EN UNA ESTACIÓN DE CAMBIO!—** chilló uno de los nuevos histérico. Y varios se miraron confundidos, sorprendidos y algo decepcionados.

Sizz Lorr parecía más hastiado que nunca —¿Qué no les dijiste?— miró a su dolor de PAK. Bueno, el segundo, por ahora el Defecto estaba a la cabeza.

—Estuve ocupado— admitió Splat frotándose entre las antenas —Hablare con todos para que no digan nada fuera de lugar. La discreción es clave en lo que hacemos—

—Sí— el más grande lo pasó de largo —Porque si dicen algo, ten por seguro que Monc desquitará algo de su mal humor en ellos— sonrió maligno —Especialmente ahora que tiene a los POOP Sodas en desacuerdo—

—¿Qué tiene a quien en contra?— Splat corrió presuroso a su lado —¿Puede explicarme eso?—

Sizz Lorr tomó su gran espátula que había dejado apoyada en la parrilla —Los _de paso_ que vienen son Nachos y Donas. Ningún POOP Soda— lo miró feliz de compartir la humillación del Líder de La INS —Al parecer Monc está en un buen aprieto y con el _gran evento_ en puerta para el próximo año esto puede ser una gran diferencia ¿No crees? Del tipo ganar o morir—

Splat lo miró incrédulo —Oh, por Irk…— chilló pasmado —¿S-s-sabe de eso? ¿Cómo es que sabe _del gran evento_ del próximo año?—

El más alto sonrió bastante halagado —Presta atención a los detalles enano, y veras que soy magnifico— y le dio la espalda —¡TODOS USTEDES BUENOS PARA NADA, A SUS LUGARES! ¡HORRIBLE HORA DEL ALMUERZO EN MENOS DE VEINTE MINUTOS!—

—…magnifico prepotente inmisericorde…—

—¡ESCUCHE ESO!—

—¡Y no hace ninguna diferencia!— Splat se gira molesto y procede a realizar la clásica rutina de Shloogorgh's que no ha hecho nada más que repetirse desde su primera apertura. Salvo de pequeñas diferencias… como el sonido de lejanas explosiones que hacia vibrar el piso del restaurante casi todo el tiempo. Hasta los nuevos Alíens parecían cautivados por el espectáculo que otorgaban las coladeras. Muchos se sentaban sobre ellas para ver qué pasaba. Algunos preferían evitarlas pero igual se asomaban por la morbosa curiosidad.

En cuanto al personal, los nuevos, por orden de Splat, no perdían tiempo mientras fuera hora del trabajo, pero en su tiempo de descanso casi todos subían por maza azucarada o POOP Sodas antes de dedicar casi todo su tiempo libre a mirar por las coladeras. Los que ya eran de planta (cómo el gordo y el flacucho) Simplemente preguntaban a los nuevos si habían visto alguna unidad destruida o si habían visto algo interesante. Splat principalmente se abstenía de decir algo al respecto, pero Sizz Lorr le había visto prestar atención descarada cuando alguien hablaba sobre el Defecto. Sí. Todo un _salvador_ de mierda ese pequeño cretino.

Y bueno, salvo los nuevos _de paso_ que llegaron JUSTO a la hora cúspide de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo (Monc seguro lo hizo apropósito) no hubo nada fuera de rutina. Aunque los envió directo a los Dormitorios ¡Mierda! ¡Iba a tener que arreglar los horarios de todos esos enanos estúpidos! ¡Eran tantos que apenas y había espacio!

¡Y que aparte las explosiones no dejaran de escucharse no ayudaba! ¡Por Irk! ¿QUÉ MIERDA SE NECESITABA PARA MATAR A ESE DEFECTO CABEZÓN DEFORME? ¿UNA IMPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA? ¿UN HOYO NEGRO ESPONTANEO? **¿ZIM?**

Mierda. Justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar al fin un poco de buena suerte. Para el caso, a lo mejor iba a tener q_**NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO**_ todos, personal de Shloogorgh's y Alíens por igual, miraron al techo que hizo surgir grandes pantallas con luces en naranja parpadeantes. Era una Notificación Oficial Imperial Directa.

_**SE INFORMA POR DECRETO OFICIAL IMPERIAL A TODO CONCIUDADANO IRKEN Y ALÍEN POR IGUAL, SIN IMPORTAR UNIDAD ALGUNA O ESTATUS ALGUNO DEL EXILIO **_las pantallas múltiples se encendieron y mostraron el rostro de Zim _**DEL CONSERJE DE LIMPIEZA ZIM POR ORDEN DE LOS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS A CARGO DE ESTA ERA. TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO ROJO Y TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO PURPURA. SE LES ORDENA NO PRESTAR AYUDA ALGUNA A ESTE EXILIADO. EXILIADO CONSERJE DE LIMPIEZA ZIM. EXILIADO POR LOS CARGOS DE GENOCIDIO MÚLTIPLE. CARGO DE INTENTO DE ASESINATO DE LA ELITE DE IRK. ASESINATO A TODOS EN GENERAL. QUEDA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO ENTABLAR CUALQUIER TIPO DE CONEXIÓN VERBAL O POR TRANSMISIÓN. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PRESTAR AYUDA PARA CUALQUIER COSA. QUEDA PROHIBIDO RECONOCER SU EXISTENCIA. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE. CUALQUIER AVISTAMIENTO DEL EXILIADO CONSERJE DE LIMPIEZA ZIM DEBE SER REPORTADO INMEDIATAMENTE A LA RED DE SEGURIDAD Y CONTROL. PASEN UNA BUENA JORNADA**_ y las pantallas que volvieron al techo.

—¿Otra vez?— suspiró alguien cansado.

—¿Cuántas veces van que Exilian a Zim?—

—Perdí la cuenta después de la ochentaitres—__

—Uno pensaría que aprendería después de las primeras cincuenta—

—Uno pensaría que desde la primera— gruño otro.

—Mientras no venga a Foodcortia me doy por bien servido— varios asintieron a eso.

—¿Pero cómo lo Exiliaron de nuevo? ¿Qué no se supone que ya estaba Exiliado y que nadie debía saber su nombre? ¿Qué hizo ahora?—

—¿No han visto los videos? El Zim siempre llega gritando "¡YO SOY ZIIIM!" eso no ayuda a su anonimato, además hizo explotar la mitad de La Inmensa hace tres horas, lo vi en mi descanso— todos lo miraron incrédulos.

—¡OH POR IRK, NUESTROS LÍDERES!—

—¡TODOS ESOS DELICIOSOS SNACKS!—

—¡LOS SNAAACKSSSS!—

—¡ZIM ESTÁ LOCO!—

—¡DEMENTE!—

—¡OJALA NO VENGA AQUÍ NUNCA!—

—Sí, que se quede en el lado popular del Imperio con esos altos— otros más mostraron acuerdo.

—Muy bien, basta de entretenimiento— intervino Splat —Los Alíens ya se calmaron un poco, sigamos con las ordenes— todos asintieron y regresaron a sus deberes.

Sizz Lorr también y en realidad le gustaba la idea de que Zim no dejara de molestar a Purpura. Para que viera lo que se sentía, maldito alto de mierda que ojala se atragantara una de esas jornadas con algún nacho. Bastardo de Vort.

Más feliz y contento, el gran jefe regresó a su rutina. Ah, la agradable rutina… aun que si el piso dejará de vibrar, algo que le informaba constantemente que el Defecto estaba vivo, sería mejor aún. Mucho mejor.

Pero la rutina era rutina. Shloogorgh's era Shloogorgh's… y él tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas siguiera funcionando… mientras su Exilio durara. Algo que definitivamente nunca iba a cambiar. Nunca. Jamás.

Y esa fue la jornada uno después de la llegada de los BURTO's.

La dos empezó horriblemente mal.

—¡OH, POR IRK, IRK, IRK!— chillaba uno de los enanos nuevos corriendo a la cocina —¡STEIN, STEIN!— llamó a uno de sus iguales que estaba empanizando unos burros de grasa extra —¡NO LO VAS A CREER!—

—¿Eh, que cosa?— lo miró curioso.

—¡DI-BUG ACABA DE DERROTAR A UN BRUTO!—

Sizz Lorr que estaba en el área de cajas, supervisando las filas y que estaba bebiendo relajadamente, escupió todo el contenido en su boca. Sobre Ka-rl.

—**¿ÉL QUÉ?—** gritaron varios acercándose al pequeño de las grandes noticias. Blem, que estaba ahí limpiando fue el primero —¿Estás seguro?—

—¡Sí! Estaba en mi descanso y me asome a ver por la alcantarilla que esta fuera de los Dormitorios cuando vi a los BRUTO corriendo detrás de él y súbitamente algo explotó— sonrió emocionado —¡PARTES DE BRUTO SALIERON VOLANDO Y DI-BUG TODAVÍA SEGUÍA CORRIENDO DE LAS DEMÁS UNIDADES!—

Blem parpadeó sin aliento —Tengo que ver eso— y no fue el único en retirarse. Varios lo siguieron y otros se aguantaron las ganas por que sus pociones aun necesitaban estar atendidas.

Sí. La segunda jornada empezó MAL y todos tuvieron la sensatez de no acercarse al jefe. Especialmente los nuevos. Ayudó un poco las distracciones de _los de paso_ que llegaron de improvisto después de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo. Un grupo vino, se llevaron a otros del día anterior y se fueron.

… y dos horas después llegó otra entrega de La INS. Dejaron a un grupo de nueve y se fueron. Luego una hora después llegó OTRA. Dejaron siete y se fueron. MEDIA HORA después llegó OTRA entrega, dejaron a doce y se fueron. Para antes de que la jornada hubiera terminado SE HABÍAN REALIZADO DOCE ENTREGAS Y AHORA TENÍAN COMO A TREINTAICINCO IRKENS DE MÁS QUE JUNTO A LOS NUEVOS QUE TRAJO SPLAT ERAN CASI NOVENTA CABEZAS ENANAS ARREMOLINÁNDOSE SOBRE ÉL.

Era obvio que Monc le estaba cobrando a Sizz Lorr el problemilla que le había causado. Pero JÁ. Ese enano de mierda no sabía con quien se metía.

—¡SPLAT!— gritó en alto y el nombrado salió de la bodega lateral de la cocina.

—¿Señor?—

—Bien enano, ya viste que tenemos ahora cabezas de más que sólo estorban—

—Sí, los Dormitorios están casi llenos ¿Dónde vamos a ponerlos? Sólo hay espacio para setenta literas ¿Dónde van a dormir los _de paso_?—

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Ellos tienen pagada su estancia!—

—¿Entonces dónde los vamos a poner? — se cruza de brazos indignado —¿En la calle?—

—¡No seas imbécil! Los nuevos se van a la calle y les dejas los Dormitorios a los _de paso_—

—¡NO VOY HACER ESO! ¡NINGUNO PUEDE PROTEGERSE Y MENOS A LA INTEMPERIE! ¡NO TIENEN SUS EXTREMIDADES PAK!—

—¡Tus mascotas, tú problema!— le da la espalda el más alto —La jornada ya terminó y quiero ver la tele así que limpien bien y asegúrate que esa plaga nueva no intente robar nada—

—¡NO SON PLAGA NI MASCOTAS!—

Sizz Lorr ni se giró a verlo y le hizo un gesto ofensivo con las pinzas antes de subir por las escaleras.

Y de hecho todo fue en calma… hasta que FZZZT-WAM-WAM —¡MIERDA!— Sizz Lorr salió de su cuarto furioso ¡Estaba en Irken Voot 2.89, apunto de cruzar el atajo de la pista arcoíris cuando todo ese ruido lo sobresalto y terminando cayendo a un hoyo negro! —¿DE DÓNDE MIERDA SALE ESE RUIDO?— se asomó al exterior, miró la bodega (dónde estaba su cuarto), llena de los buenos snacks y detectó que el estruendo venia del lado de los basureros. Se asomó por una de las ventanas… y vió a Splat… Splat… con equipo… ¡CONSTRUYENDO ALGO! ¡AFUERA! ¡EN SU RESTAURANTE!

—¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES TARADO?— bramó furioso, asomándose por la ventana del tercer piso —¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI PROPIEDAD BASTARDO?—

Splat miró hacia arriba y removió su máscara de seguridad que estaba usando para soldar las nuevas uniones —¡Usted dijo que esto era mi problema!— lo fulminó —¡Estoy ampliando el área de Dormitorios!—

—¿CON PERMISO DE QUIEN?—

Splat se irguió molesto —¡Tiene acceso libre por las próximas doce horas en lo que termino esto!—

El gran jefe lo miró un poco confundido —¿Acceso libre de quUUUUUUH!— sonrió esplendido —¡SIGUE HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERAS PERDEDOR!— cerró la ventana, corrió a su oficina y sacó el Palm.

¡Doce horas! ¡Todo lo que podía hacer en ese tiempo!

Se sonrió maligno y fue al perfil de Splat, estaba completamente vacío, pero eso no le interesaba.

—Jujuju— se frotó las pinzas emocionado —Vamos a divertirnos un poco—

Doce horas después, había más espacio en el primer y segundo piso. Splat lo había pensado todo bien, ahora podían dar alojo a ciento veinte Irken en lugar de setenta. El área de basura exterior estaba más reducida pero valía la pena, ahora todos tenían un lugar dónde descansar sin quedarse afuera. Algunos prefirieron quedarse en el segundo piso de hecho, ya que el comedor y las duchas estaban ahí. Era como tener todas las comodidades a la pinza. Era, para ellos, casi como volver a ser Irkens normales.

—Y en realidad estoy pensando en poner máquinas de comida y bebidas también en el primer piso— sonreía Splat, en la oficina de su jefe para revisar el Palm —Eso tendrá un gran enfoque positivo para ellos, estoy seguro—

—Bien por ti— gruño su jefe mirando por las pantallas de vigilancia a todos trabajando. Ya era la media jornada del tercer día después de la llegada de los BRUTO's y los nuevos, para desgracia del jefe, se estaban ganando su lugar. Trabajaban bien y al parecer, tener a Splat asegurando sus necesidades y derechos Civiles no hacía más que motivarlos a hacerlo mejor a cada momento.

Malditos bastardos ¿Cómo mierda se iba a deshacer de ellos? Todo su restaurante seguro se estaba volviendo en un mal ejemplo… quizás generar otra Alerta Naranja sería buen idea… pero mejor no. Con Splat en el restaurante, seguro sólo terminaría trayendo más basura.

—¿Qué es esto?—

Sizz Lorr se giró sobre su silla y miró a su Cajero de más años mirando el Palm en shock —¿P-porque tengo un mensaje de un tal COMENACHOS3458 diciendo que le he sido infiel? ¿Por qué un tal CODOSDEACERO2345 quiere arrancarme los interiores con los dientes? ¿Quiénes son DULCEMORTE456, PINZASGRASOSAS4509 Y TRASEROSNEXY4000 y por qué me están mandando estas fotos de pies al aire?— giró el Palm —¿Eh? Qué raro… moviéndolo a un lado pare**AGH, POR IRK, CÓMO RAYOS ESO CABE AHÍ ES ASQUEROSO REPUGNANTE**— miró a su jefe indignado —¿QUÉ RAYOS GAMA HIZO?—

—Te hice popular—sonrió con descaro.

—¡CON LOS XENÓFILOS!—

—De nada—

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NO, DE HECHO SÍ! ¡SÍ LE CREO QUE USTED LO HAYA HECHO! ¡ES UN MALDITO!—

—Gracias—

—¡JUEGA NO SÓLO CON NOSOTROS, NO LE BASTA ESTE RESTAURANTE OLVIDADO! ¡EXPANDE SU MALDAD COMO SI FUERA VENENO POR TODO EL IMPERIO!—

—¡BUENO, PUES TÚ ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO! ¡NO TE VUELVO A HACER UN FAVOR!—

—¿FAVOR? ¡FAVOR DICE! ¡ESTÁ JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ESTOS POBRES RECHAZADOS!—

—¡AGH-CON UNA MIERDA! ¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE USAR ESA PALABRA AQUÍ? ¡TE DIJE QUE AQUÍ NO SE HABLA DE PALABRAS MIERDA!—

—¡SENTIMIENTOS!—

—¡MIERDA CONTIGO!—

—¡SENTIMIENTOS, SENTIMIENTOS, SENTIMIENTOS!—

—**¡ESTAS MUERTOOOO!—** el gran jefe se irguió, levantó el escritorio y —¡DI-BUG ACABA DE DESTRUIR A DOS BRUTO'S!—

—**¿QUÉ?—** Splat y Sizz Lorr se giraron a la entrada de la oficina. El más pequeño fue el primero en salir y su jefe hizo igual. Apenas salieron al pasillo vieron a un gran grupo de enanos en el área de la cocina, todos arremolinados, unos entre otros, hablando emocionados y curiosos sobre una coladera cerca de las freidoras.

—¡Oh, por Irk, puedo ver parte de los restos!—

—¡Que genial!—

—Bien, ya escuchaste Blem, págame ¡Y no te hagas que son veinte monies!—

—Está bien, toma—

—¡Ya van tres!—

—¿Ahora de cuanto es la apuesta?—

—¡Ey, enanos, se abren las puestas para mañana con cinco monies!—

—¡Yo voy por la semana!—

—¡Qué va! Yo digo que dos jornadas más—

—Ey ¿Se aceptan apuestas si Di-bug queda desfigurado o si pierde una extremidad?—

—¿Por qué no? ¿Quién a puesta a que Di-bug pierde una pinza o algún otro órgano exterior? ¡Abrimos con dos monies!—

—¡Yo digo que pierde un ojo!—

—¡Yo a que pierde las dos piernas!—

—¡Pep, no seas idiota! Di-bug de seguro pierde el PAK ¡Yo voy por el PAK!—

—**¡BLEM! ¡PEP! ¡KA-RL! ¡TODOS!—** y _todos_ se giraron a la voz severa **—¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO TODOS?—** enfureció Splat, dando zancadas tan grandes como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían. El resto de los presentes simplemente se apartó cuidadosamente de su camino.

—Oh, oh— Blem guardó todos los monies que estaba recibiendo en el PAK —No estábamos haciendo nada malo— sonríe medio nervioso al ver la cara del más alto —Sólo hacíamos unas cuantas apuestas yyyy… pues…— Splat se puso frente a él con firmeza.

—Habíamos acordado que no más de tus apuestas Blem. Me diste tú palabra de Soldado—

Blem se vio medio herido por ese comentario —Sssí, es verdad— asintió de mala gana —Pero Di-bug ha estado muy divertido últimamente y como que, tú sabes, necesitamos algo para pasar el rato—

—No, no lo sé Blem— le fulmino Splat —¿Por qué no me explicas por que la posible muerte de un Conciudadano es divertido?— miró a Pep, Ka-rl y el resto —¿Por qué alguien no me lo explica?—

—Porque es divertido y ya— intervino Sizz Lorr empujándolo —Yo digo que pierde la mitad de la cabezota. Siete monies—

—¡Ya está!— sonrió Blem aceptando lo monies y sacando un pedazo de papel de sus pantalones —¡Pero nada de trampas!— lo miró sospechoso —Las apuestas son sobre los BRUTO's matando a Di-bug. Si una rata o la avalancha de grasa intervienen es aparte. No cuenta—

—¡Malditos bastardos de mierda!— Sizz Lorr sacó diez monies más —Anótame con las ratas por un brazo—

—¡NO ANOTES NADA BLEM!— intervino Splat incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo —¡Deja esto inmediatamente!—

—¡Pero él está de acuerdo!— se defendió el una vez Soldado.

Splat parecía que no cabía en su indignación —¡Él va a estar de acuerdo sin importar de quien se trate! ¡Ahora es Di-bug, pero el siguiente puedes ser tú!—

—¿Es verdad?— Blem miró a su jefe.

—Dobla mis ganancias y NO serás tú—

—Funciona para mí— Blem anotó al más alto ante el estupor de Splat, quien abrió los labios para protestar y parar esa incoherencia, pero alguien se le adelanto.

—Vamos, Splat, es sólo una diversión— el nombrado se giró a Ka-rl como si no le conociera.

—Es verdad— sonrió Pep calmado —Además, Di-bug tiene sus extremidades PAK para defenderse— bajó la mirada —…a… a diferencia de nosotros…—

Splat pareció herido profundamente —Di-bug no pidió estar ahí abajo— parecía decepcionado de ellos —Esperaba más de ustedes, Pep, Ka-rl… usted—

—Okey, basta, esto se está poniendo muy raro— intervino Blem asqueado —Y sé que no te gustan estas apuestas Splat, pero es lo único divertido que hay que hacer por aquí— se cruzó de brazos —Así que esta es la verdad: Pep y Ka-rl van por su quinceava apuesta. De hecho Pep ya a ganado dos veces por atinarle con los MUERTE— Splat abrió la boca atónito —También hicimos apuesta sobre los que sobreviviríamos de La Alerta Naranja. Yo gane al apostar que Klam era caso perdido, pero Twii gano al apostar que Miami y Tchulu iban a sobrevivir. En otras palabras…— Blem tomó aire —Hemos estado apostando a tus espaldas todo el tiempo—

—¡Esto es escandaloso! ¿Cómo has podido Blem?—

—Oh, vamos, relájate. Además, no es como si Di-bug vaya a sobrevivir a los BRUTO's—

—¡Puede hacerlo!—

—No, no puede—

—¡Sí puede!—

—Claro que NO puede—

—¡Puedo apostarte lo que sea a que SÍ puede!—

Blem lo miró sorprendido y se giró al resto —¡SPLAT ESTA ADENTRO POR MIL MONIES!—

—¿QUÉ YO QUÉ? ¡NO!—

—¡Entonces yo también entro! ¡Cien monies a favor de Di-bug!—

—¡NO! ¡Esperen, no dije eso!—

—¡Ciento cincuenta monies a que se muere!—

—¡No, no lo hagan!—

—¡Yo setentaicinco monies a que pierde ambas piernas!—

—¡Setenta monies a que derrota a otro BRUTO!—

—¡Ochenta a que pierde un brazo!—

—¡YO DIGO QUE PIERDE AMBAS PINZAS!—

Splat se cubrió el rostro incrédulo —Esto es una pesadilla de fuera de línea—

—¡Qué va! ¡Esos monies son míos!— sonrió Sizz Lorr frotándose las pinzas —¡EY, LARVAS BUENAS PARA NADA, HAGAN TODO RÁPIDO, HORRENDA HORA DEL ALMUERZO EN CÚSPIDE DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS!—

—¡Ya escucharon al jefe, todos rápido, rápido!— apuró Blem escribiendo nombres y guardando monies. Varios de La INS estaban ahí y se apuraron a dejar sus apuestas. Otros de los nuevos se abstuvieron y negaron cansados. Otros realmente ni cuenta se dieron, como los Cajeros del frente que estaban gritando por su ordenes atrasadas y los que limpiaban el comedor.

Y así como todos se arremolinaron sobre Blem, así se retiraron. Un minuto después todos estaban en sus lugares ocupándose del servicio de Shloogorgh's, mientras el piso no dejaba de vibrar suavemente a cada rato.

Al día siguiente las cosas no cambiaron.

—¡Mierda, me quede sin diecisiete monies!— exclamó Sizz Lorr furioso, mientras todos se arremolinaban sobre las coladeras.

—Qué mal por usted— le fulminó Splat cruzado de brazos, observando a los demás con decepción, mientras algunos cobraban sus ganancias y otros maldecían su suerte.

Aún faltaban dos horas para abrir, pero las entregas de _los de paso_ no habían parado desde hace una hora. Aun con las extensiones por la remodelación que Splat había hecho, algunos estaban compartiendo literas. De hecho, Sizz Lorr se vió en la necesidad de dejar libre de todo trabajo a los de La INS ¡Eran demasiados como para estar todos en el mismo lugar! Y todos ellos literalmente se fueron a festejar.

Eso al menos ayudó a tener algo de espacio en lo que regresaban.

—Ey, vi que La Inmensa ya está bien y que no implotó— Sizz Lorr, que estaba en su oficina con la compuerta abierta, se giró curioso —Es verdad ¿Crees que hoy podamos ver las Ceremonias Oficiales de Actualización?— dijo otro.

—Eso espero ¿Quiénes van a subir ahora?—

—Elite Gazlord y Elite Elvis. Ellos eran los que estaban pendientes en los de Alta Unidad, pero también estará la ceremonia de los…— y la conversación se perdió conforme se alejaban.

Pero no para Sizz Lorr… eso le recordó alguna de las cosas que Skoodge le dijo a Splat hacia no mucho.

Así que, si La Inmensa ya estaba en línea Óptima… las Ceremonias pendientes serían retomadas en cualquier momento… y él tenía especial interés de ver a… rrmmm… ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Mmm… acababa de escucharlo… gggggggaaaa… gggggaaa¡GAZLORDA! ¡Sí, ese era su nombre, GAZLORDA!

Sí, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver a Gazlorda en la ceremonia. No es por qué no lo hubiera visto en La INS, había en realidad cientos de miles de videos para él y todo, pero era mejor verlo en transmisiones oficiales. Eran de mejor calidad después de todo.

Y en realidad, nadie tuvo que esperar mucho. Después de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo (gracias a Irk por eso) las luces del techo volvieron a encenderse junto a las pantallas que empezaron a bajar _**ACTUALIZACIÓN IMPERIAL OFICIAL DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO.**_

Todos lo que estaban en ese momento alzaron la mirada expectante. Las pantallas no solo salían del comedor de clientes, sino también en la cocina, el comedor de empleados y los Dormitorios. Todo Shloogorgh's se llenó de pantallas para comunicar la nueva Actualización.

/¡BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE A LA INMENSA!/ saludo un presentador muy feliz, con el fondo de una amplia y lujosa sala a sus espaldas /¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ANTE TODOS USTEDES PARA MOSTRAR EL GRAN AVANCE DE NUESTRA GRAN ELITE! **¡INMENSAAA!**/ gritó súbitamente y todos los enanos de Shloogorgh's vitorearon al unísono —¡INMENSA, INMENSA, INMENSA!—

—¡Esto es genial!— chillaron varios.

—¡No puedo creer que estemos viendo esto en vivo!— animó otro.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Antes tenías que ser de ciento veintidós unidades para ver esta clase de programas tan superiores y llenos de superioridad!—

—¡Síiii!— chillaron otros aún más emocionados.

Sizz Lorr simplemente recordó por que odiaba tanto a Purpura. De nuevo.

/¡AHORA AGÁRRENSE DEL PAK CONCIUDADANOS, POR QUE VAMOS A VER AAAAAA!/ hizo una pausa dramática.

—¡Oh, por Irk! ¿A quién vamos a ver?— gimieron varios incrédulos.

/¡NUESTROS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOOOOOOOOS!/

—¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!— vitorearon varios, sino es que todos los empleados. Los empleados, no los miembros de La INS. Ellos simplemente se cubrieron las antenas por el estruendo (otros se fueron del restaurante). Los clientes fuera de ver las pantallas no se mostraron nada emocionados por el evento.

Sizz Lorr se fue a su oficina (no quería escuchar o ver a Purpura) y Splat se quedó para mantener el orden entre todos (porque esas transmisiones eran largas y aun así había clientes haciendo fila).

El más alto cerró la compuerta de su oficina para evitar el ruido de sus empleados y encendió su televisor propio… y le puso MUDO. Porque ya sabía de estos eventos y la mierda que eran. Primero todo iba a girar sobre Idiota Rojo y Estúpido Purpura, después, más de ambos cretinos juntos, DESPUÉS más de esos bobos con sus laser y máquinas de humo… y quizás dos horas después de eso, al fin iban a empezar las ceremonias de verdad.

Así que mientras, sacó el Palm y empezó a ver las novedades de La INS. En realidad todos los Inactivos que eran bastante enanos, estaban emocionados por la transmisión en vivo de la cual podían ser parte ya que, no hace mucho, no más de trecientos veintidós años atrás para ser exactos, tenías que estar por arriba de las ciento veinte unidades para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el lado popular del Imperio.

Pero varios más, casi todos los de ciento veinte en adelante, estaban emocionados por los nuevos _Invasores Rescatados_ que iban a volver al Imperio.

Obviamente, ni eran Invasores y ni eran Rescatados. Y todos en La INS sabían eso. Esos supuestos Invasores eran todos miembros de los Partidos, que se habían ganado la oportunidad de ser parte de la Elite de Irk gracias a sus misiones exitosas, sus grandes esfuerzos, sus increíbles sacrificios…y su gran carisma para tener contento a Monc.

Honestamente, Sizz Lorr se preguntaba si realmente Membran _sabía_ que todos esos Invasores eran falsos y solo les seguía el juego… o si en realidad simplemente asumía que su plan falló, ya que era evidente que los Invasores seguían haciendo su trabajo.

¿Sería Membran tan idiota como pensaba o en realidad sólo estaba jugando con ellos? Esa era la pregunta de los setentaicinco mil millones de monies. Aunque no es como si esa pregunta lo inquietara. Splat lo había dicho ya. Tenn y Skoodge iban a eliminarlo a él y a Gazlorda. No había más. Ni plan o idea alguna que pudiera cambiar eso.

Para el próximo año, el cual no estaba ni a cinco meses, durante el gran evento de una freidora o algo así, Tenn y Skoodge, junto a la INS, iban a eliminar (con suerte) a todos los Elite de Alta Unidad en La Inmensa… y a uno que otro idiota que se metiera.

Así que, sin mucha novedad en La INS, ya que todos hablaban sólo del gran evento, Sizz Lorr decidió tomar una siesta y le dijo al PAK que lo despertara para cuando empezara las ceremonias de verdad.

Casi ocho horas después, un PIP silencioso lo desertó. Al parecer AL FIN Purpura y Rojo habían dejado de aparecer a cada rato y la ceremonia de reconocimientos iba a comenzar.

Y como dictaba el régimen de Irk: los Altos primero.

No escuchaba nada porque aún le tenía en MUDO, pero la verdad no estaba interesado en ver el evento sólo para escuchar el nombre de Purpura salir a cada rato. Quería ver a Gazlorda. Era lo único que le interesaba… quería ver, por sí mismo, si encontraba el truco en todo eso.

Porque los Soldados no suelen llevarse con los Científicos. De todas las ramas en la Milicia del Imperio, los Soldados y Científicos son los que menos coinciden. Son todo lo contrario a los Pilotos Comunicadores, que tiene mitad de uno y otro. Ellos si encajan en cualquier lado. Pero los Soldados y los Científicos, no. Simplemente NO. Simplemente cada uno hace lo suyo y odia que el otro se entrometa. Más aun, cada lado odia aceptar que se necesitan mutuamente. Es el debate de siempre en el Imperio ¿Quién hace más: los Soldados que arriesgan su vida por el Imperio y nos mantienen a salvo o los Científicos que crean armamento letal y que aseguran el funcionamiento óptimo del Imperio? Esa pregunta JAMÁS tiene respuesta y nadie quiere aceptar un empate. Muchos apenas, y casi a la fuerza, bailan entre ambos grupos. Pero suele ser en situaciones fuera de contexto que rayan en accidentes o urgencias.

Fuera de eso chocan en todo.

Los Científicos son todo PAK y nada de Cuerpo. Literalmente.

Los Soldados son todo Cuerpo y nada de PAK. Literalmente.

Gazlorda era un Soldado ¿qué mierda hacía con un Científico como Membran? ¿Cómo lo aguantaba en realidad? Ellos se dedicaban a hablar y hablar y hablar Y HABLAR todo el tiempo de Ciencia. Simplemente hablaban mucho. TODO. EL. TIEMPO. Que si lo sabría él. Salió con uno por tres horas y no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido pasar una jornada con ese imbécil.

Simplemente no. NO.

…¿Entonces por qué los dos estaban juntos? ¿Por qué cooperaban juntos? De verdad ¿Por qué compartir la gran gloria para ambos? Eso no era ser Irken. A los Irken no les gustaba compartir. A duras penas aceptaban el trabajo de equipo, y eso era porque todos esperaban tener parte de la recompensa, sino, olvídenlo.

Simplemente _compartir_ no era el estilo de vida Irken. Sizz Lorr lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Los Irken no compartían, pero si hacían algo remotamente parecido a eso… entonces sería _ser tolerante a compartir._ Sí. Eso sería lo más parecido.

—Y aun así ¿Quién mierda quiere ser tolerante?— gruñó en alto el jefe, mirando su televisor.

La ceremonia de reconocimiento estaba en apogeo. Podía ver a Gazlorda (nuevo General Imperial de División) y a ese Elvis (nuevo General Imperial de Brigada) uno al lado del otro, erguidos con orgullo en su gran unidad (mierda, completamente SNEXY) mientras potentes luces los señalaban entre un gran escenario lleno de pantallas brillantes. Mierda, ese era el mejor espectáculo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Quien estuvo a cargo de la decoración hizo un excelente trabajo. Había incluso acomodado todo para dar a resaltar lo mejor de la Alta Unidad en el Imperio.

Detrás de Gazlorda y Elvis estaban de pie y bien alineados, todos los Elites de Alta Unidad, tanto Soldados como Científicos, con sus uniformes de Zonas Activas o Inactivas. Mierda ¡Sólo miren a todos esos cuerpos tan Snexy's juntos! Era sin duda una de las mejores transmisiones de la historia de Irk en su opinión.

Además las pantallas con luces brillaban detrás de ellos con destellos multicolor, en lo que sería un ambiente lleno de música… bueno, él lo tenía en MUDO, pero era por una buena razón. Pero lo importante es que estaba viendo una buena programación llena de geniales cuerpos completamente Snexy's y ESO era todo lo que importaba.

Tantos cuerpos… cuerpos grandes, robustos, delicados… snexy's cuerpos de altos.

Mierda, lo que daría por tener a unos cinco o diez de ellos en la misma habitación. Sería su mejor momento alcanzado nunca… bueno, eso y que Purpura se muriera antes que él. Eso sería genial. Pero bueno, al menos mirar era gratis. Así que decidió disfrutar de esa deliciosa vista mientras aun pudiera.

Lamentablemente no duro mucho.

Apenas terminaron los dos únicos (y muy snexy's) Altos, prosiguieron con los "Invasores Rescatados". Invasores que habían sido desaparecidos en sus misiones y que se les dio por perdidos en acción, pero que por suerte, habían sido de nuevo localizados y traídos al Imperio para regocijo de millones.

¿La gran excusa/explicación a su anterior desaparición y reciente hallazgo? Que recibieron un daño al PAK, que de alguna manera, había dañado sus propias Frecuencia PAK y por ende los había borrado de la Lista de Frecuencias PAK que dicta si un Irken sigue Activo o no en el Imperio Conquistado.

Obviamente todo eso era una sarta de buenas mentiras, pero EY, Rojo y Purpura se lo estaban tragando y al parecer incluso Membran ¿Así que, a quien le importaba lo ridículo que eso sonaba? Además, técnicamente, podía ser cierto. Por lo que Sizz Lorr podría decir, tenía un ejemplo claro de que el PAK puede dañarse un poco y aun seguir funcionando perfectamente ¿Su mejor ejemplo? El adefesio horrendo de abajo.

—Ah, Kes subió de rango— sonrió al ver a la Soldado de los Nachos y gran responsable del éxito de la Misión Welso, alineada entre los cinco _rescatados_ Invasores. Había leído mucho sobre ella en los foros. Era bien sabido que ella había querido ser un Invasor desde siempre. Estaba literalmente obsesionada con ello ¿Y quién iba a culparla? Ser un Invasor era lo mejor que te pudiera pasar. Ser uno de los mejores. Ser único entre quintillones. Un ejemplo a los demás. Lleno de respeto y envidia por igual.

Mierda. Ser Invasor era ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Era tan bueno como ser un Elite de Alta Unidad… a menos que fuera un Elite de Alta Unidad Exiliado como él… entonces todo era una mierda. Mierda.

Aun así, Kes era afortunada. Ella era de los pocos que no iban a necesitar un _cambio_ completo de nuevo. Estaba remplazando a Invasor Khez, fonéticamente hablando el nombre era el mismo. Nadie iba a sospechar nada de nada. También era realmente snexy. En lo que Sizz Lorr respecta, ella podría darse la vuelta a Foodcortia cuando quisiera y él se aseguraría de hacerle pasar un buen rato.

Aunque había escuchado que ella era, completamente, en un cien por ciento, discriminatoria con los de Alta Unidad ¿Pero que era un reto si no un estímulo para sobrepasar la adversidad? Y a Sizz Lorr le encantaban los retos. Hacían todo más divertido y le daban un sabor extra a la victoria, volviéndola deliciosa.

La presentación de los Invasores Rescatados no duro mucho tampoco (sólo eran cinco) y las ceremonias prosiguieron con los Elites de Baja Unidad, que habían recién pasado sus Exámenes de Rango e iban a formar parte de la BUTA (Búsqueda Ultimátum de Traidores Alíens) que estaba conformada por todos los Elites de Baja Unidad que trabajaban arduamente en la búsqueda y eliminación de toda Resistencia en el Imperio.

Y vaya que había Alíens que no entendían que ahora eran parte del Imperio. Todos unos mierda, pero en fin, eso le daba algo de diversión a los Elites de Baja Unidad. Por lo que había leído en La INS, Gazlorda los tenía bien checados. Cuidaba y controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos todo el tiempo. Muchas de las exitosas redadas habían sido gracias a su gran estrategia… ¿De nuevo, que mierda hacia un Soldado tan snexy como él con el tarado aburrido de Membran? ¡Él era perfecto por sí mismo! En fin, el mal gusto se rompe en unidades y muchas veces los de Alta Unidad eran de los más atrevidos en sus gustos… por no decir raros. No del tipo xenófilos, pero casi-casi.

Sizz Lorr continuó viendo las ceremonias hasta que Purpura y Rojo volvieron a parecer ¡Eso ya era el colmo para él! Apago el televisor y decidió subir a su cuarto para jugar un poco en línea. Después de todo ya era media hora antes del cierre. Que Splat se ocupara de todo, él estaba de humor para relajarse un poco antes de empezar la jornada.

Y la verdad que el inicio de jornada estuvo fatal.

¡Quince entregas consecutivas y ni siquiera habían abierto! ¡Cabezas entrando y saliendo sin control! Los de La INS se arremolinaban entrando y saliendo ¡Estorbando en las entregas, estorbando al pasar, ESTORBANDO EN TODO! ¡Varias de las entregas se retrasaron por que varios chocaban entre ellos y tiraban todo al piso! ¡Y no es por nada, pero después de la ciento veinteava vez ERA OBVIO QUE LO ESTABAN HACIENDO APROPÓSITO!

Sizz Lorr de plano estalló, a eso de la hora pico de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo, cuando un grupo de los Nachos entró a la cocina y chocó con varios de los Donas que a su vez chocaron con todos, tumbaron una freidora que se derramó por completo, arruino ciento siete docenas de hamburguesas de queso con larvas de Sawashimi y eso provocó que terminara dándose de golpes con media docena de clientes que querían empezar otra Guerra de Comida.

Por suerte los detuvo a tiempo.

AH, PERO ESO SÍ, cogió a un Soldado del PAK, lo encerró en su oficina y lo sobornó con quinientos monies para que escupiera la verdad.

El enano no habló hasta que contó los monies tres veces —Sí, Monc nos dijo que hiciéramos todo lo posible por amargarte el rato, gordo—

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamó el gran jefe dramático.

—Bueno, como que te la buscaste al echar de cabeza a Texas. Pusiste a Los POOP Sodas de mal humor— le sonrió el Nacho, todo socarrón —A Monc le costó trabajo calmar a ese Wisconsin de Nave Prima ¿Sabías que es un Líder muy respetado? Tiene mucha influencia entre los otros dos Partidos. Muchos de nuestros _Cuerpos_ hasta lo ven bien— ríe un poco—Fastidiaste al Irken equivocado si pensabas que Monc te la iba a dejar pasar, gordo. En fin ¿Es todo? Porque si no me vas a dar más monies, no me interesa estar aquí—

—Sí, ya lárgate enano— el gran jefe le dio la espalda furioso y se cruzó de brazos ¡Esto era el colmo! Monc se estaba pasando de listo con él, saboteando su magnífico trabajo ¡Estaba haciéndolo ver DÉBIL! ¡SIZZ LORR ODIABA QUE LO HICIERAN VER **DÉBIL**!

¡Oh! ¡OOOOH! ¡Pero se la iba a cobrar con ganas! Este ataque a su orgullo de Soldado no se lo iba a dejar pasar ¡Monc iba a pagar por hacerlo ver DÉBIL! ¡MONC IBA A**—¡GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAA!—**

Sizz Lorr paró antenas y Salió de su oficina justo cuando un grupo de Alíens entraba en horda por las cajas, aplastando todo cuanto podían.

—**¡NADIE HACE GUERRAS DE COMIDA SIN MI PERMISO BASURAS!—** estalló el gran jefe de TODO y alzó su espátula en alto listo para la guerra de su vida Activa ¡Él no era débil! ¡ÉL NO ERA DÉBIL! ¡ÉL NO ERA DÉBIL!

—**¡MUERAN BASURAS ALÍEEEEEENNNN!—** saltó con su espátula girando hábilmente en sus pinzas y usándola para golpear a los primeros cinco que vio. Literalmente tacleó a todo el resto que se arremolinaba por entrar hasta hacerlos retroceder al comedor. Lanzo a unos y uso a otros como armas para atacar. Brazos, piernas, ojos, miembros varios y sangre multicolor bañó las paredes. Algunos, los del fondo, optaron por retirarse. Los del frente y en medio, no corrieron con la misma suerte. Sizz Lorr no tuvo piedad con ninguno. A todo el que alcanzó le rompió algo. A todo al que cogió lo piso. A todo el cogió no escapó.

Para cuando el gran jefe se detuvo, sólo él estaba de pie y bueno, uno que otro que se retorcía en el piso o se arrastraba para salir del restaurante. Aun así, sólo Sizz Lorr estaba erguido en toda su unidad con la cabeza en alto (sobre una gran pila de cuerpos) lleno de sangre y completamente victorioso.

—¿Se divirtió?— preguntó Splat molesto e irritado.

—¡SÍ!— sonrió el más alto acomodándose el gorro con soberbia y dejándose caer para sentarse sobre los cuerpos —¡Nada como un poco de ejercicio para sacar el mal humor!—

—¡No hablo de eso! ¡En su diversión no vio lo que hacía y daño el cableado central de energía! — señaló el techo por donde se veía una gran grieta y cables sueltos —¡Todo Shloogorgh's está muerto!—

—Eres una mierda muy mal agradecida ¿Sabias?— lo fulminó el más alto con desprecio.

—¡No hubiéramos tenido esta Guerra de Comida si usted hubiera dejado de hacer _ya-sabe-qué-con-quien_ en primer lugar! ¡Ahora nada sirve! ¡No hay energía y nadie puede comer nada o cargarse PORQUE NO HAY ENERGÍA! ¡ESTA FALLA ME VA A TOMAR TODA UNA JORNADA!—

—¡ESO NO IMPIDIÓ QUE ME DEJARAS EN EL COMEDOR, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡VI COMO APENAS SAQUE A ESOS ALÍENS DE LA COCINA, COGISTE A ESOS IDIOTAS CAJEROS Y CERRASTE LA COMPUERTA DETRÁS DE MÍ!—

—¿Y A MÍ QUÉ? ¡A USTED NO LE IMPORTA NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS! ¿POR QUÉ VOY A ARRIESGAR A LOS DEMÁS QUE NO SE PUEDEN DEFENDER SI TODA LA CULPA LA TUVO USTED? ¿QUÉ MÁS ME DA SI AL FIN USTED SE MUERE PRIMERO? ¡ESA SERÍA MI FANTASÍA HECHA REALIDAD!—

Sizz Lorr le miró fijamente —¿Sabes? Eres bastante snexy cuando te enojas—

—¿QUÉ? U-usted, usted… ¡USTED NO TIENE REMEDIO! ¡NUNCA VA A DEJAR DE SER EL MALDITO BASTARDO INFELIZ DE SIEMPRE!— Splat se gira incrédulo y abrumado —¡USTED NUNCA VA A ESTAR FELIZ HASTA QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS! ¡OJALA SE MUERA PRIMERO! ¡RUEGO A IRK POR ESO!—

—¡EY ENANO! ¿A DÓNDE MIERDA VAS? ¡TIENES QUE REPARAR ESTO AHORA!—

—¿QUÉ PARECE QUE HAGO? ¡VOY POR LAS HERRAMIENTAS QUE NECESITO!—

—¡MÁS TE VALE! ¡Y NO OLVIDES MANDAR A ESAS MASCOTAS TUYAS PARA QUE LIMPIEN! ¡NO QUIERO NINGÚN RASTRO DE SESOS DE ALÍEN EN MI RESTAURANTE!—

Splat gritó en alto y se perdió por la cocina. Casi al mismo tiempo, varios entraron con equipo de limpieza para iniciar la tarea solicitada por el jefe.

Sizz Lorr por su lado, bajo de la montaña de cuerpos en la que estaba sentado y se encaminó a su habitación para bañarse. No quería apestar para su gran día con Larri, lo cual sería muy pronto. Eso le recordó que tenía que buscar a Wuu desde antes, para que el maldito enano infeliz no fuera a escaparse de su trato.

Entró a la cocina con varios de los nuevos y _los de paso_ mirándolo descaradamente con sorpresa y medias sonrisas de incredulidad. Quizás nadie pensaba que el jefe _realmente_ pudiera patear traseros, es decir, era Alto. Los Altos, salvo deseados por sus snexy's cuerpos, no gozaban de muy buena imagen, sin importar que tan hábiles fueran; simplemente crecías y tú vida se volvía literalmente fácil.

A menos que fueras un Exiliado. Entonces apestaba.

Aunque no ayudaba que, históricamente hablando, los de Alta Unidad fueran idiotas que sólo abusaban de su puesto y privilegios. Un muy buen ejemplo, Rojo y después Purpura cuando ambos se volvieron muy amigos.

Aun así, ser alto era igual a ser subestimado. Él mismo había pasado por eso en su momento. Nunca fue considerado un Irken completo sino hasta que demostró sus verdaderas habilidades y hasta dónde sabía, la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki y el Terrible Más Alto Spork también pasaron por lo mismo, aunque con ellos fue algo diferente. Miyuki llegó cuando el Terrible Más Alto Cocotnu ya se había ido. El Imperio estuvo sin líder por dos días completos antes de que La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki fuera detectada en las Smeetseras y traída al Imperio como nueva líder. Con Spork fue algo parecido más no idéntico; sólo eran Miyuki y él entonces. Después llegó él, Sizz Lorr y al final los idiotas-no-dan-una de Rojo y Purpura… y después llegaron TODA esa plaga de Elites de Alta Unidad ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde salió tanto alto? Hasta dónde Sizz Lorr había sabido, en cada Era no solía haber más de dos o tres Elites de Alta Unidad ¿Cómo mierda llegaron a ser casi trecientos de una jornada a otra? Y lo más extraño aun, es que algunos no eran de seis meses (cuando un Irken normal alcanza su unidad completa y definitiva) oh, no ¡Muchos tenían hasta catorce años! ¡Catorce! Eso era ser ya un Irken entero salido de Irk, mierda, no es por nada, pero Sizz Lorr estaba seguro que Zim algo tenía que ver con eso. Quizás cuando volvió loco a uno de los Controles Cerebrales este cruzó los cables en los Criaderos de Smeets y eso originó tanta plaga de alto.

La verdad no tenía una explicación más lógica que esa. Zim seguro tenía la culpa. Casi podía jurarlo en nombre de Irk y el Imperio.

Aun así, fuera de la gran revelación, eso no cambiaba nada. Él seguía en Shloogorgh's y ahí se iba a quedar hasta… ¿Siempre?

Sizz Lorr se detuvo un poco en las escaleras antes de proseguir de nuevo. Llegó al tercer piso, entró a su habitación y fue directo al baño para asearse. Veinte minutos después tenía un uniforme nuevo y estaba listo… listo para nada más que la rutina.

La por siempre rutina.

Se miró al espejo por un tiempo que no podría estar seguro. Simplemente ahí de pie… sólo él y su reflejo… sólo su Exiliado él con su Exiliado reflejo… ambos por siempre Exiliados de toda gloria…

Después de un rato se hartó de verse ahí y decidió ir por Wuu para cobrar uno de esos bailes sin costo y después irse a un club a pasar el rato antes de trabajar de nuevo.

Así que con su nuevo plan en mente, bajó a paso veloz y una vez llegó al primer piso se asomó por la cocina. Todos estaban limpiando ya que no iba a ver servicio hasta, con suerte, la siguiente jornada. En realidad sólo estaban los de la plantilla y los nuevos. Todos lo de La INS se fueron a pasar el rato en Foodcortia.

Fue al comedor y vió a Splat alzado sobre sus extremidades PAK quitando el cableado dañado. Había unos siete con él, cargando herramientas mientras observaban lo que su Líder de Personal hacía con mucho interés.

El resto de los enanos seguía limpiando la sangre y recogiendo los cuerpos en el piso para sacarlos fuera del restaurante.

—¿Cuánto te va a tomar enano?— gruño el jefe en alto para hacerse escuchar.

Splat soltó una majadería pero ni se giró a verlo —¡Dañó todo el cableado principal y le dije que una jornada completa!—

—Bien, entonces asegúrate que no sea más de eso—

—¡SÍ SOLO VINO A FASTIDIAR LE RUEGO QUE SE VAYA!—

—Ey ¿No hay servicio?— todos se giraron a un Vortiano que estaba en la entrada y miraba el lugar confundido.

Splat resopló harto —¡No! ¡Las luces están apagadas!—

—¿Y para llevar?—

—¡TAMPOCO!—

—Qué carácter— se giró el Vortiano ofendido y se fue.

—¿Y por qué mierda no cerraste la entrada? ¡Ese Alíen entró como si nada!—

Splat lo miró furioso —¡POR QUE NO HAY ELECTRICIDAD! ¡ESTÁN ATASCADAS Y ESTOY OCUPADO!—

—Qué carácter— se giró Sizz Lorr con dignidad —A alguien le urge un baile—

—¡SÓLO RETÍRESE YA!—

El gran jefe cruzó a la cocina y salió por la compuerta rumbo al restaurante de Wuu, GRUB Demon. Seguro seguía ahí, jugando como todo un perdedor con uno de sus videojuegos recién comprados, en vez de ser más normal y pasarla en algún club lleno de Irken dispuestos a bailar contigo lo más rápido posible ¡Eso si era vida! No ese remedo de que Wuu solía tener todo el tiempo. Es decir, los videojuegos eran geniales, sí, pero el baile era mejor ¡Mucho mejor!

Técnicamente le estaba haciendo un favor.

Así que fue a GRUB Demon, una suerte que Shloogorgh's estuviera justo al lado, tocó por la compuerta de suministros, uno de los nuevos empleados abrió y Sizz Lorr se hizó entrar como si fuera de su propiedad ¿Además que iban a hacer? ¿Detenerlo? ¿A él? ¿Un Elite de Alta Unidad? Claro que no.

—¿Dónde está Wuu, enanos?— demandó y varios señalaron el área de cajas. Sizz Lorr no se hizo esperar más y se asomó sólo para ver su igual en Exilio ahí, parado, mirando sin emoción las largas filas —¡Wuu!—

—¿Eh?— se giró curioso el dueño de GRUB Demon sólo para verse confundido —¿Qué mierda haces aquí, gordo?—

—Vine a hacerte un favor—

Wuu sonrió esplendido —¿BAILE?—

—Después de ir a un club, tengo sed—

Wuu perdió la sonrisa —Ah— hizo una mueca, miró las filas, miró a Sizz Lorr y después a uno de sus Cajeros —No metan la bota y no les arrancaré las antenas a todos ustedes—

El Irken en cuestión le fulminó —Por nosotros no se moleste en regresar—

—¡Ya quisieras Chot, ya quisieras!— y le hizo una seña ofensiva con las pinzas. El más alto lo siguió a la salida —Veo que tú también tienes a un boca-floja—

—Sí— gruño el de menor tamaño saliendo de Grub Demon —Pero está bien, uno necesita de esos bobos que se creen con derechos para poder tolerar este lugar más tiempo— sonríe perverso —Es divertido golpearlos—

—Sí— ríe Sizz Lorr —Yo tengo a Splat y hay que admitir que desde que está conmigo, todo es más divertido ¡Especialmente cuando metía a los Defectos al drenaje para que fueran destripados vivos!— ríe emocionado —Buenos momentos que vale la pena recordar—

—Mh-mh— asiente el dueño de Grub Demon mirando por la calle sin mucho interés —Ah, sí. Uno de los nuevos que tengo hizo amistad con los bobos de sobra que tienes, dijo que tú, si tú, tienes una Estación de Cambio operando—

—Voy a patear a Splat por eso— gruñó Sizz Lorr —Le dije que tenía que mantener a esas mierdas en orden—

—¿Una estación de Cambio? ¿De verdad estabas tan aburrido?— Wuu parecía honestamente curioso.

—Creo— resopló el más alto molesto —Simplemente los Defectos dejaron de ser divertidos un día ¿Sabes? De repente me costaba más trabajo reírme cuando morían o cuando pateaba el trasero de alguien— se sumió de hombros —¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas ya? Tú sabes cómo son las cosas cuando eres un Exiliado—

—Sí, es verdad. Igual me sorprende que La INS estuviera dispuesta a hacer tratos contigo. Digo, eres Alto—

—Te sorprendería lo que hace la necesidad. Además Monc no quería mi restaurante, sino llegar a alguien más— hizo una mueca divertida —Su plan término por meterle la bota en el trasero con fuerza—

—¿Crees que veamos algunos Elites de Baja Unidad pronto?— Sizz Lorr le miró confundido, hasta que notó que Wuu miraba en una dirección fijamente. Siguió la trayectoria y vio a un grupo de Aliens reunidos más adelante; normalmente no tendrían nada de especial, salvo que uno de ellos era un Kluppa-O. Un Kluppa-O bastante alto, quizás estuviera a punto de ser adulto en cualquier momento. Era de azul traslucido con su esfera Vital justo al centro, en un rojo eléctrico muy vivo.

Y pareció que el grupo los notó, porque uno de ellos hizo una seña con su cabeza y los demás se giraron. El Kluppaneano los enfocó con sus seis ojos alargados, especialmente a Wuu, quien por su tatuaje en la frente era claro su status de Elite de Baja Unidad.

Pero Wuu no hizo nada más que verlo un rato. No intento acercarse. No intento atacarlo. No intento nada. Simplemente siguió caminando y Sizz Lorr hizo igual. No tardaron en pasarlos de largo —Interesante, un Kluppaneano en Foodcortia— sonrió el más alto. Y con justa razón, un Kluppa-O era algo a considerar. Toda su especie estaba siendo extinguida por el peligro que representaban al Imperio. Estaban, de hecho, siendo cazados arduamente por los B.U.T.A.

Un Kluppa-O no era tolerado en ninguna parte del Imperio, ni siquiera eran contratados para algún trabajo, sin importar lo degradante del mismo. El único propósito de un Kluppaneano era ser exterminado.

Nada más.

No se les permitía vivir en las Colonias Mixtas. No se les daba trabajo. Lo único que se esperaba de ellos era que murieran.

Tener un Kluppa-O en Foodcortia no decía nada más que lo obvio: estaban trabajando con la resistencia y que estaban evitando el lado popular del Imperio.

Eso significaba que los BUTA estaban haciendo un trabajo magnifico y también decía que la seguridad de los Planetas Inactivos era una mierda ¡Un Kluppaneano vivo y casi en su adultez en Foodcortia! ¡Ver para creer!

—Pensé que te le ibas a ir encima—

—¿Estas de broma?— Wuu lo miró sonriendo —Si tengo suerte, toda la resistencia se va a venir a este lado de la galaxia ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? ¡Qué va a haber más Elites de Baja Unidad!—

—Buen punto— aceptó el más alto y siguieron caminando al club más cercano. Sizz Lorr definitivamente iba a pasar un buen rato. De eso se iba a encargar él.

Así que, llegaron al club, bebieron un poco, rieron de viejas anécdotas, se burlaron un poco de Rojo y Purpura (Rojo fue quien exilio a Wuu por ser feo), después de un par de bebidas sacudieron el PAK en la pista y se consiguieron a cinco Soldados para bailar. Wuu estuvo remilgoso con todo, pero se calmó algo al saber que eran Soldado de Zonas Activas y bueno, de eso a nada eso estaba bien.

Así que, después de pasar un buen rato con buena compañía, Wuu y Sizz Lorr, regresaron al club, siguieron bebiendo, charlando, quejándose, bebiendo, sacudiendo el PAK en la pista y técnicamente pasando un buen rato hasta que el PAK les dijo que ya era tiempo de volver. Era casi la media jornada del día siguiente, después de todo.

—Aún tengo la esperanza de que un Alíen enorme y peludo vendrá y me matara en una gran batalla llena de gloria— suspiró el una vez Elite de Baja Unidad, mientras pagaban por unas salchichas empanizadas de azúcar con POOP Sodas —¿Crees que pase pronto?— mordió sus snacks con calma mientras miraban sus respectivos restaurantes a lo lejos.

—No tenemos tanta suerte— gruño Sizz Lorr, pagando al Vortiano que le entregó su salchicha y bebida antes de retirarse —Elite de Baja o Alta Unidad ¿Hay diferencia cuando eres Exiliado? Claro que no, todo es pura mierda—

—Sí— suspiró Wuu masticando con calma —¿Sabes que sería agradable?—

—¿Qué?—

—Qué todo Foodcortia estallara—

—Y que Rojo y Purpura _zoquetes-no-doy-una_ se atragantaran con una dona—

Wuu miró al más alto sonriendo —¿Sabes qué? Acabo de recordar porque te hablo—

—No dejes de hacerlo, soy genial—

—Claro, ajá… pero eso sí— Wuu lo miró molesto —Me vuelves a lanzar una granada cuando estoy por tomar el atajo de la pista arcoíris de nuevo y te juro que voy a borrar todo tú historial, gordo—

—Puedes intentarlo— le sonrió Sizz Lorr y chocaron sus POOP Sodas amistosamente antes de ir a sus lugares de Exilio. Y lo primero que hizo el gran jefe de Shloogorgh's apenas cruzó la compuerta, fue ubicar a Splat (quien estaba soldando dos cables en el piso con varios más) y le dió una muy buena patada en el trasero que lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse con una mesa.

—**¡Y ESO ES POR NO CONTROLAR A TUS MASCOTAS DE MIERDA!—**

—P-pe… pe… ¡PERO QUE RAYOS BETA LE PASA!— Splat se levantó sobre sus extremidades PAK furioso y el resto de los pequeños Irken se apartó temeroso de su jefe —¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCO DE NUEVO? ¿POR QUÉ ME PATEÓ?—

Su jefe no se vio impresionado —¡Porque no pusiste orden a esas basuras de mierda! ¡Acabo de venir de con Wuu y me dijo que YA SABIA lo que hacíamos aquí imbécil!—

Splat palideció —¡Oh, por Irk, ese cretino pervertido va a reportarnos!—

—¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO!— Sizz Lorr le miró como no pudiera dar crédito a lo que escuchaba —¡Wuu es un Exiliado! ¡Es uno de los míos! ¡Los Exiliados no nos delatamos a diferencia de ustedes mierdas!—

—¡Oh, ahora resulta que usted tiene un código de moral!—

—¿De verdad te quieres poner inocente conmigo, eh, enano de mierda? ¡No me hagas reír!—

Splat se mostró indignado —¡Es usted un increíble cretino!—

—¡Y tú un gran imbécil si crees que NADIE va a hablar! ¡Aquí nadie habla porque si esto se sabe TODOS vamos con sentencia de Fila de Purga como mínimo, sino es que con ejecución! ¡Pero los nuevos empleados de Wuu son otra cosa muy diferente! ¡Ellos no son desperdicios de Fila de Purga como todos ustedes, ellos SON Conserjes de Limpieza oficiales al servicio del Imperio! ¡Ellos no son semi-Exiliados! ¡Son Ciudadanos completos y enteros! ¿Te pusiste _de_ _verdad_ a pensar lo que una de esas sabandijas puede hacernos? ¡Puede delatarnos!—

—¡Oh, por Irk, claro que ellos no van a hacer eso! ¡Son Irkens consientes de La INS! ¡Ellos nunca harían eso! ¡Ellos nunca delatarían nuestro status de Estación de Cambio!—

—**¡Ay, por Vort! ¡Esto es una Estación de Cambio!—**

TODOS se giraron a la entrada y vieron a un Vortiano, EL MISMO VORTIANO, del día anterior en la entrada.

—**¡COJANLOOOOO!—** gritó Splat histérico y Sizz Lorr fue el primero en saltar sobre el enano, seguido de Blem, Traik y Twii. Por suerte entre los cuatro lo cogieron a tiempo antes de que escapara. Lo agarraron bien, lo metieron a la cocina, lo ataron a una parrilla (mientras Splat cerraba todas las compuertas del comedor para que nadie más entrara).

—Muy bien— gruñó Sizz Lorr, mirando al Vortiano fijamente, mientras el resto del personal permanecía detrás de su gran jefe, mirando al Alíen con odio y desprecio —Habla pequeño rosado de mierda— le amenazó el dueño de Shloogorgh's —¿Cómo sabes lo que es una Estación de Cambio? ¿Cómo, para empezar, sabes lo que eso representa?—

—¡Por favor no me mate, tengo esposa e hijos!—

—¿Qué mierda es una _spodsa_ e _idjos_?— Sizz Lorr miró a todos y estos simplemente se sumieron de hombros igualmente confundidos.

—Significa que este Vortiano es un adulto y a realizado un cortejo que a terminado en la cúspide de una reproducido con una hembra de su especie para tener parásitos Ciudadanos de su especie— intervino Splat, entrando a la cocina paso duro. Todos se quitaron de su camino para darle paso —Habla Alíen— demando él una vez Invasor frente al prisionero —¿Cómo has dado con el conocimiento del concepto que retienes en tú cerebro viscoso? Habla con la verdad y si tú respuesta me es conforme, tú muerte será rápida— estrechó la mirada —Atrévete a mentir y no sólo serás tú quien goce de mi ira, sino también aquellos por los que buscas bien—

—¿Qué es una _spodsa_?—

Splat miró a su jefe sumamente irritado —¿Le importa? ¡Estoy ocupado!—

—¡Oh, gran Vortiano que estás en el cielo, ayúdame! ¡N-no quiero morir!—

—¡Y yo quiero saber que mierda es una _spodsa_ y un _idjos_!—

—¡No tengo tiempo para sus necedades! ¡Este Aliens sabe de lo que hacemos!—

—¡Ah, Jad-ner, mi amor, mi esposa!—

—¡Deja de gritar y habla Alíen!—

—¡Deja de hablar con ese Vortiano y responde mis preguntas!—

—¡Jat-nar, Der-lur, siempre recuerden que su padre los ama!—

—¿Qué mierda es un_ podre_?—

—¿Podría por favor enfocarse aquí y ahora? ¡Estamos al descubierto! ¡Este Alíen sabe de lo que estamos haciendo!—

—¡Y lo sabe por qué tú lo dijiste al aire y a todo squeedly-spoosh!—

—¡No sabía que estaba escuchando!—

—¡Te dije que cerraras todas las compuertas! ¿Pero lo hiciste? ¡Claro que no, nunca haces nada bien!—

—¡Estaba reparando todo el daño que usted hizo!—

—¡Y nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho como te dije!—

—¡No se atreva a culparme de algo que usted trajo sobre nosotros!—

—¡Maldito enano de mierda, todo es tú culpa! ¡Tú y tus mascotas apestosas!—

—¡No son mascotas, son Conciudadanos!—

—Seguro se enteró por la escena que hicimos en ese Club—

—**¿EH?—** todos se giraron al que había hablado. Era uno de los Soldados de Nave Norvert. Él único que Splat había podido rescatar del grupo de cinco.

—¿Sabes algo Salwer?— preguntó Blem curioso.

—Bueno, cuando fuimos a buscar a Tenn, el club dónde la encontramos era atendido por Alíens. Si alguien no escuchó cuando Domik empezó a gritar sobre La INS, bueno, yo sería el más sorprendido—

—Los Alíens viven en grupos de la misma especie por lo general, grupos completamente sociales y extremadamente comunicativos. Los Vortianos especialmente. Si había un Vortiano ahí, sería factible asumir que nuestro estatus está comprometido— Splat se gira al prisionero —Habla Alíen ¿Cuánto es lo que sabes?—

El Vortiano comenzó a hipar en llanto —¡N-nada, de verdad! ¡S-sólo sé lo que la mayoría!—

—¿Qué es lo que saben?— inquirió Splat frío.

—¡Q-qué, qué d-debemos alejarnos de todo lo que tenga que ver con algo llamado INS! ¡Nadie sabe muy bien que es eso, pero muchos dicen que en el Imperio algo grande está pasando, como una Guerra entre Bajos y Altos o algo así y nadie quiere verse inmiscuido en eso! ¡T-todos sabemos lo que le pasa a los soplones y culpables! ¡Ambos caen por igual!—

—Nada más que cierto— se irgue Splat digno, mirándolo con recelo —Pero tú respuesta no me es conforme— abre sus PAK y de este surgen sus extremidades —Necesito saber más y te ayudare a ser lo más honesto posible al respecto Ali**BAM.**

Todos se giraron a la compuerta de la cocina que se abrió de una patada, sólo para dejar al descubierto a un Elite de Alta Unidad de ojos azules y uniforme de Zona Activa.

Por una milésima de tiempo, nadie respiró. Simplemente miraron a ese enorme Elite sin aliento. Pánico fue lo primero que se le vino a Sizz Lorr por el PAK. Eso y el terror de verse descubiertos al fin por Membran.

—Buena jornada, Conciudadanos— saludo el gran Irken (que fácil le llevaría cuatro cabezas completas al dueño de Shloogorgh's) y miró al Vortiano que permanecía atado sobre la parrilla y completamente aterrado —Ese Alíen es mío. Le vengo siguiendo desde la Colonia Mixta de Alt-mira— se acercó con calma a él —No sé porque lo han metido aquí en lugar de eliminarlo, pero yo me hare cargo desde aquí— los miró sin expresión —¿O acaso alguno tiene algún inconveniente?—

Nadie dijo o hizo nada que no fuera verse completamente desconcertados.

—Yo sí—

Todos miraron a Splat como si fue tuviera una segunda cabeza y se pusieron peor cuando Splat, literal mente, tacleó al de mayor unidad y salieron por la compuerta recién abierta entre forcejeos.

—**¡SPLAT!—** gritaron todos siguiendo lo que consideraban la estupidez más grande del Imperio después de Zim.

—**¡REVELA TÚ IDENTIDAD ALÍEN! ¡TÚ ROSTRO NO COINCIDE CON NINGUNO DE LA LISTA DE ELITES DE ALTA UNIDAD!—** gritaba Splat golpeando al de ojos azules en la cara y el segundo se defendió muy bien al cubrirse y usar una de sus piernas para golpearlo con fuerza en el squeedly-spoosh. El Cajero de más años en Shloogorgh's salió volando en la dirección contraria mientras que el más alto se irguió (se giró al resto de los Irken que habían salido a ver que rayos pasaba) y los apartó con fuerza de su camino para entrar de nuevo al restaurante.

La verdad, nadie supo reaccionar y simplemente se quedaron como bobos mirando lo que sucedía.

Sizz Lorr fue de los que se quedó al final y pudo ver como el Irken Elite entraba, cogía al Vortiano quien gritó algo de "Ben" y literalmente les vió esfumarse por el área del comedor.

En ese momento, Sizz Lorr al fin entendió lo que pasaba. Ese Irken era en realidad un Alíen. Un Alíen metamórfico… y su PAK le recordó al Kluppaneano que había visto no hace mucho. Wuu había dicho lo mucho que le gustaría que la Resistencia se viniera a Foodcortia, bueno, el enano ya tenía su deseo hecho realidad.

Mierda, ver para creer.

—¡Maldito Alíen de mierda!— gritó Splat y todos se giraron a él. Notaron sorprendidos que estaba sangrando por el área del Squeedly-spoosh —¡Sus botas tenían navajas!— se cubrió el orificio con rabia, pero la sangre se le escurría por las pinzas —¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?— miró a todos furioso.

—Se te escapó— contestó Sizz Lorr con calma, quien venia del interior del restaurante con todas sus sospechas confirmadas; habían escapado por el comedor de clientes —Muy listo al venir como un Elite de Alta Unidad. Nos tomó por completa sorpresa al pensar que nos habían descubierto— miró a su Cajero de más tiempo —Saben más de lo que ese Vortiano de mierda dijo—

Splat golpeó el gran contenedor de basura con rabia —¡Esa maldita escoria Alíen! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya!—

—Déjalo por hoy, Splat— resopló el gran jefe desinteresado —Ya tendremos nuestro momento. Hoy ellos ganan, pero es algo que no se va a repetir. Estaremos listos para la próxima ocasión. Estaremos alertas—

El una vez Invasor empuñó su pinza libre —La próxima vez ese Alíen es mío— miró sus nudillos, notando algo fuera de lugar —…sangre azul…— estrechó la mirada —¿Acaso un metamórfico…?— abrió y cerró sus ojos incrédulo —¿…Kluppa-o?—

Sizz Lorr se giró pensativo —Al parecer el lado popular del Imperio ya no es del agrado de la Resistencia— entró a la cocina seguido de Splat y los demás —Foodcortia está comprometida—

—Cuiden con quien hablan de hoy en adelante— ordenó Splat severo al resto que les seguía —Esto ya no es más un juego. Estamos en Guerra. Todos son sospechosos. Duden de todo Irken nuevo que se les acerqué. No den información privada. No dejen entrar a nadie que no sea uno de nosotros—

—¡Sí, señor!— respondieron todos firmes y cerraron la compuerta de la cocina con seguro.

—Informen de esto a todos _los de paso_ cuando regresen de su tour por Foodcortia. Quiero que los revises Splat, a cada uno para saber si no son otro Alien disfrazado— ordenó Sizz Lorr.

—Sí, señor—

—Hay que reparar todo cuanto antes— el más grande se detuvo en el pasillo central que comunicaba todas la áreas —Quiero seguros extra en cada ventana y compuerta. También pondremos dispositivos de seguridad sobre los muros en caso de un ataque directo. También quiero sensores de escaneo PAK en cada compuerta, quiero vigilancia completa todo el tiempo. Hare un pedido urgente— se frotó pensativo la barbilla —Lo que hacemos ya es sabido por la Resistencia, no quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa de nuevo— se giró a todo su personal severo —Siempre se quejan de que no son lo suficiente Irken aquí, pues bien, felicidades enanos, estamos en nuestra asignación primaria: Eliminar Alíens. Así que no arruinen su misión como si fueran Smeets de primer ingreso y recuerden lo básico de su entrenamiento— estrechó la mirada —No caigan por la gloria de Irk, hagan que sean ellos los que caigan ¿ENTENDIDO?—

—¡SÍ, SEÑOR!—

—Entonces… ¡BLEM, TRAIK, TWII, TURBLERIUS LOS QUIERO MONTANDO GUARDIA EN LA COMPUERTA DE LA COCINA, NADIE ENTRA O SALE SIN QUE SPLAT LO HAYA REVISADO ANTES!—

—¡SÍ, SEÑOR!— los tres fueron a cubrir su nueva área de trabajo.

—Splat— se giró al una vez Invasor, que parecía aun rabioso por haber dejado escapar al Alíen —¿Cuánto te tomaría reponer las extremidades PAK de todos?—

—Entre unas doce o quince horas cuando mucho—

—Bien, pues ya las tienes. Sus extremidades PAK van a ser parte del pedido que vamos a necesitar— Se giró a su oficina —Si recibimos otro ataque, quiero la ventaja de número a nuestro favor. Ocúpate de la seguridad en cuanto te repares—

—Sí, señor—

El más grande entró a su lugar privado y sacó el Palm para hacer el pedido completo. Pidió lo mejor de lo mejor, cortesía de Splat, pero dudaba que eso le importara al enano a estas alturas.

Por otro lado, también tenía que hablar de esto con Monc, oh, bueno, no es como si hubiera mucha prisa. Que se encargaran esos enanos de los Partidos. Seguro apenas se enteraran iban a ir corriendo a hablarle a sus representantes de partido.

Pero, la verdad-verdad… Sizz Lorr no recordaba algo tan divertido desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír mientras hacia el pedido. Simplemente no podía estar más feliz que nunca ¡Alíens en Foodcortia! El sabor por el añoro de estar de nuevo en el campo de batalla le inundo la boca, como si estuviera saboreando el mejor snacks del Imperio. Era la gula de su vida anterior. Cuando entonces tenía una vida. Cuando entonces era alguien. Un Soldado. Un Irken.

Y si para mantener ese magnífico sabor de vida, los Alíens tenían que matar a todos… por lo que él respectaba, Foodcortia podría quedar en llamas siempre y cuando él obtuviera lo que más deseaba.

Y lo que Sizz Lorr deseaba nunca solía ser bueno para todos.

¿Pero que eran los desafíos sino un estímulo para seguir adelante?

Treinta minutos después llegó uno de los pedidos más importantes que Shloogorgh's haya tenido después de los MUERTE's y BRUTO's: el equipo militar para equipar adecuadamente el restaurante y las nuevas extremidades PAK de todos.

Splat estuvo trabajando con todos arduamente para terminar de instalar las nuevas extremidades en cada PAK. _Los de paso_ simplemente se quedaron por ahí, mirando curiosos las nuevas actualizaciones al restaurante. Ya habían sido informados del atraco a Shloogorgh's por obra de dos Alíens y fuera del sobresalto inicial, las llamadas a los Representantes de Partidos y Monc incluido, había que admitir que los miembros de La INS estaban bastante impresionados por las medidas de seguridad que se estaba implementando. Literalmente estaban dejando al apestoso restaurante lleno de grasa como una Base Activa de respetado nivel.

La seguridad del lugar cambio bastante en cuestión de horas.

Blem, Traik, Turblerius y Twii se quedaron en la compuerta de la cocina, resguardándola celosamente y no dejando salir o entrar a nadie sin que Splat lo autorizara (una molestia para varios de La INS pero no es como si realmente se hubieran quejado).

El resto del personal, ya todos con sus extremidades PAK, se dedicó a remodelar varias áreas exteriores e interiores. Colocando sensores de escaneo PAK en casi todas las compuertas, instalando BLASTER's automáticos ocultos en techos, paredes y pisos; entre algunas cosas, mientras Splat terminaba de regresar el poder al restaurante para que todo quedará listo y operando.

Para cuando Shloogorgh's quedó listo y abrió sus puertas de nuevo, ya nadie se tomaba tan a la ligera la horda de clientes que entró tumbando todo a su paso para abrirse el camino hasta las cajas. Los que limpiaban el comedor vigilaban atentos a los comensales y los de caja igualmente. Quienes estuvieran en cocina, apoyando con los alimentos se mantenían atentos a cualquier intruso que pudiera colarse o se asomaban continuamente al comedor para ver si alguno de los Alíens no actuaba sospechoso.

Sobra decir que todos estaban muy paranoicos.

Sobra decir que a Sizz Lorr no le interesaba. En realidad lo consideraba bastante entretenido y con las entregas de la INS siendo tan constantes como respirar, era una labor ardua mantener a todos en orden. Todos entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo mientras trabajaban en ordenes, mientras vigilaban a los Alíens y confirmaban a cada Irken que entraba o salía… vaya que eso se llevaba mucha de la atención de todos.

Y de repente, justo cuando todos estaban tomando sus arduos esfuerzos como rutina… de nuevo llegó algo que lo cambio todo.

—¡Señor!— Blem entró directamente a la oficina de su jefe (¡ALGO QUE NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO DE PAK HARÍA!) y se paró firme frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres enano?—

—¡Hay un grupo de Pilotos Comunicadores exigiendo entrar al restaurante!—

El más alto lo miró sobre su Palm confundido —¿Quién mierda dices que EXIGE entrar a mí propiedad?—

—Es una cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores, señor. Dicen que tenemos a uno de los suyos aquí—

Sizz Lorr estrechó la mirada —¿Ya los revisó Splat?—

—Sí, señor. Todos están _limpios_—

El más alto se irguió para saber de qué rayos beta hablaban esos idiotas enanos de mierda ¡No tenían a ningún Piloto Comunicador! A menos que buscaran a uno de La INS… en cuyo caso Monc debería estar al tanto… pero no se había comunicado para reportar algo que no fueran las continuas entregas.

—Veamos que quieren— gruñó guardando el Palm. Salieron de la oficina y doblaron en la cocina. Efectivamente, tal y como dijo Blem, una cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores estaba ahí… quienes miraron a Sizz Lorr bastante impresionados. Obviamente no esperaban ver un Elite de Alta Unidad en ese lugar.

Él que iba al frente del grupo se vió bastante confundido —¿Es usted el dueño de este restaurante?—

—Sí— se limitó el más alto molesto.

—…pero … pero usted es… Alto—

—Y tus globos oculares parecen estar funcionando— hizo un mal gesto —¿Qué mierda es esa de que tengo a uno de los suyos aquí?— preguntó, con la atención de todos sobre él. Hasta varios de La INS se estaban asomando a ver qué pasaba.

—Sí— asintió el líder de la cuadrilla y señaló el piso —Sabemos que esta abajo. Su lectura vine de ahí—

Y Sizz Lorr abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaban buscando al Defecto. El Defecto era el único que estaba _abajo_ ¡Mierda! Se había olvidado por completo de él ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de escuchar las explosiones? ¡Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido revisar a los BRUTO's por medio de la computadora!

—Tenemos una orden de registro— y sacó un formato —Puede leerlo si gusta, pero aun si no quiere, vamos a registrar el lugar. Gracias _al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ hemos perdido tres cuartas partes de nuestros miembros en el último par de meses. Los Soldados están igual y literalmente estamos dando ingreso a todo Irken de ciento veintiún unidades. Aunque sean salidos de La Fila de Purga— arrojó el formato al más alto, quien lo cogió en vuelo —Estamos algo desesperados por personal extra como puede ver, y conseguir algo de ventaja sobre los Soldados me costó quinientos monies— estrechó la mirada —Tengo un itinerario listo con setecientos nuevos candidatos a Piloto Comunicador para las próximas dos horas y no voy a tolerar que alguien me lo eche a perder. La Armada ya tiene a todo los Irkens de Irk en lista. Pero nosotros no y es el colmo que aparte de tener que conformarnos con los de Fila de Purga, ADEMÁS, tenga que sobornar a un Comunicador para ganar algo de ventaja sobre esos malditos Soldados que quieren todo para ellos— le señala con fuerza —No gaste quinientos monies por nada. Me voy a llevar a ese enano de abajo como sea. Le guste o no—

—Quiero ver cómo te atreves a hacerlo—

—No me obligue a tomar una decisión de la cual puede arrepentirse, señor—

—¿Me estas amenazando, enano?—

—Oh, mierda— chilló alguien y todos se apartaron del jefe… de hecho desalojaron la cocina por completo.

—No lo amenazo, señor. Simplemente le notifico que tomare a un miembro de su personal, permanentemente—

—Si qué tienes agallas para decirme eso en mi cara pequeño bastardo hijo de**KIIIICK **todo se giraron detrás del jefe, sólo para ver una de las coladeras abriéndose… antes de mostrar a un Irken de antenas rotas hacia atrás y de gran tamaño a considerar.

Sizz Lord estaba que iba a estallar. El Defecto salió de la coladera, la cerró de mala gana (su uniforme se veía muy maltratado) y se estiró un poco antes de ver a su jefe frente a él. Le miraba sin expresión pero sus ojos delataban el increíble despreció que sentía por él.

Oh. OH. OOOOH ¡EL MALDITO BASTARDO AUN TENÍA EL DESCARO DE SEGUIR VIVO Y COMPLETO! ¡MIERDA INMUNDA DE IRK! ¡PERO POR MÁS QUE SIZZ LORR LE VIERA Y LE DESPRECIARÁ, SABÍA MUY BIEN QUIEN ERA EL VERDADERO RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! ¡TUVO QUE SER SPLAT! ¡ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL HIPÓCRITA DE MIERDA!

¡SPLAT HIZO TODO ESTO!

—Ya. Puedes. Irte— siseó entre dientes el enorme cocinero, con las pinzas en puño, pero el Defecto horroroso simplemente se mostró confundido.

—¡¿Qué rayos esperas? **¡LÁRGATE!**— bramó Sizz Lord señalando la salida.

Fue en ese momento que el adefesio salió de su ensueño y vio a los Pilotos Comunicadores con sorpresa antes de que se escuchara un PIP de actualización. Al parecer la notificación de su nuevo status había llegado.

El líder de la cuadrilla no dijo nada y sacó su láser para apuntarle a la ENORME cabeza del Defecto. Obviamente, si él no iba a tener un nuevo Piloto Comunicador, no iba a dejarles nada a los Soldados.

—¡Iré con ustedes! ¡Iré con ustedes! ¡No dispare, er, mí alto!— gritó el Defecto horrible súbitamente, sonriendo como histérico. El jefe de cuadrilla le miró complacido, guardó su arma y sacó un Palm.

—Irken, código de asignación Di-bug— dijo el Piloto Comunicador, leyendo su expediente —División XY, 121 unidades, Piloto Comunicador en entrenamiento. Catalogado ¿Eh? — miró la pantalla confundido —¿_DEFECTO_? Propósito: Disponer a voluntad con una muerte dolorosa y letal. Aplicación de Propósito: INMEDIATA— el Irken se giró a verlo pasmado. Y no era el único, los demás que iban con él sacaron sus propios Palm y revisaron al parecer, el mismo expediente. Porque también miraron a Dib con sincero desconcierto.

—Error— dijo el Piloto Comunicador en jefe e hizo algo en su Palm antes de girarse a el Defecto —Informare de los debidos cambios cuando estemos en Devastis, en marcha Piloto Comunicador en entrenamiento de primer nivel Di-bug— y le dio la espalda para salir por la puerta trasera.

El horrendo se apresuró a seguirlos no sin antes buscar con la mirada algo, pero como que no lo encontró en la desolada cocina y terminó cruzando la compuerta de salida… la misma que Sizz Lorr cerró de un portazo.

**Iba a matar a Splat por esto.**

—¿Ya se fueron?— se asomó Blem curioso, con varios detrás de él. Incluso los de cajas se asomaron a ver qué pasaba.

—Sí— gruño el más alto rabioso —Retomen sus posiciones, ahora mismo— ordenó —¿Dónde está, Splat?—

—Ah, en su oficina, señor— contesto Twii.

Sizz Lorr estrechó la mirada y se dirigió a su nuevo destino rápidamente. Todos se apartaron de su camino sin atreverse a decir más… y de hecho, por la cara de su jefe, era la cosa más inteligente que cualquiera hubiese hecho nunca.

—¡SPLAT!— gritó el gran Irken entrando a su espacio privado.

—¿Mande, señor?— contesto el nombrado, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. No estaba nada sorprendido. Parecía estarlo esperando en realidad.

El más alto lo fulminó con desprecio —¿Tú los llamaste no es verdad?— le señaló inquisidor.

El de menor unidad asintió con calma —Sí. Yo hice el reporte a La RED de Pilotos Comunicadores— la calma en el Cajero de más tiempo era imperturbable —Ayer estaba conectando todos los sistemas de seguridad en conjunto con las cámaras de vigilancia y note en el historial de búsqueda algo bastante peculiar— miró a su jefe atentamente —Usted sabía que Di-bug estaba creciendo—

Sizz Lorr se cruzó se brazos indignado —Metiste tus antenas en un asunto que no debías Splat. Rompiste nuestro contrato—

—Después de que usted lo hizo primero—

—Te deje quedarte con tus mascotas—

—Después de hacer que un conciudadano perturbado intentara matarme—

—¡Baile, imbécil, era un baile!—

—Perdón, quizás perdí el concepto de eso cuando intento sacarme un ojo—

—¿Enserio?— sonrió Sizz Lorr —Vaya, Wuu es bastante salvaje cuando quiere— se mostró más afable y miró a su empleado divertido —Así que… ¿Piloto Comunicador?—

Splat se mostró extremadamente digno —De estar Tenn aquí, ella hubiese llamado a los Soldados. Skoodge a los Científicos. Yo soy un Piloto Comunicador ¿Por qué tengo que darle la preferencia a otro grupo que no sea el mío? Además es lo mejor para Di-big. Ira bien con él, la plataforma se acoplara a su PAK perfectamente, permitiéndole encajar entre Soldados y Científicos sin problemas—

—Qué considerado de tú parte— rió con sorna el más alto y le miró curioso —¿Por qué hasta ahora enano? ¿Por qué él?—

—Se lo ganó al ser Alto. Ya no hay razón que lo ate a este lugar, es así como opera la Ley— Splat desvió la mirada —… a este Imperio que conocemos no le queda mucho… todo va a cambiar muy pronto. Este año apenas va empezando, pero el que le sigue estará lleno de cambios sin control…— mira a su jefe de nuevo —Si Di-bug puede disfrutar un poco de normalidad antes de eso, me doy por bien servido—

Sizz Lorr se sonrió bastante perverso —Necesitaste su Código PAK para reportarlo a La RED. Tuviste que ver su expediente. Sabes lo que Di-bug es ¿No es así?—

—Sí. Sé lo que es. Un Smeet—

—¿De verdad? Oh, pero miren nada más, Splat tiene un punto suave por pequeños e indefensos Smeets— rió Sizz Lorr con veneno —Aah, Splat, en verdad no sé a quién crees que engañas, pero, oh, bueno— hizo una mueca desagradable —Acabas de enviar un nuevo enemigo de La INS al campo. Si no muere antes del próximo año por un miembro, Membran lo hará… a menos de que ese Defecto resulte listo y se una a la causa de esos Altos ¿Tú que crees que suceda? ¿Qué harás tú, si Di-bug sobrevive y termina odiando a cada Irken de baja unidad? ¿Qué vas a hacer si Di-bug se vuelve en una verdadera amenaza para todos nosotros? Viste lo que puede hacer. Los MUERTE's y BRUTO's no fueron nada para él y eso que es sólo un Smeet sin entrenamiento básico. El Defecto es muy bueno destruyendo cosas aunque no me guste admitirlo— amplía su sonrisa —Se va a volver en una verdadera amenaza si vive lo suficiente, Splat ¿Qué vas a hacer, si por tú culpa, por haber dejado esa amenaza vivir, Di-bug se vuelve en el mejor Depredador del Imperio a favor de Membran y su causa?—

El una vez Invasor le mira fijamente —Sí eso llega a pasar, seré yo quien lidie con Di-bug— salta fuera de la silla —Pero estoy seguro de que eso no pasará. Pep y Ka-rl le han enseñado a Di-bug lo que es una buena amistad, sé que no se volverá en alguien horrible—

—Claro, si es que sobrevive para contarla— ríe el más alto.

—Claro que va a vivir— Splat se irgue digno —Di-bug se encargó de una docena de MUERTE's y BRUTO's. Aun si no estaba preparado para ellos, goza ahora de un nivel superior o idéntico a cualquier Soldado de Zona Activa en Rojo. Él lo hará magnifico a dónde quiera que vaya—

Sizz Lorr le miró socarrón —¿Qué quieres apostar a que no?—

—No necesito apostar sobre algo que sé que pasará— está por cruzar la salida, pero se detiene un momento —Si Di-bug llama, como sé que lo hará, le solicito de la manera más cordial que le deje hablar con Pep y Ka-rl—

El más alto amplió su sonrisa —¿De verdad crees toda esa basura de amistad entre ellos, eh?—

—No tengo razón alguna para no hacerlo—

—Bien. Si llama, cosa que dudo, le dejare hablar con esos dos enanos de mierda— le miró fijamente —Y ahora eres tú quien me debe una—

—Algo que normalmente me preocuparía, pero sé que guardara esta deuda para el final, cuando de verdad la necesite— le espetó severo —Porque, por más terco y necio que sea, entiende cómo es que Monc opera— se gira a la salida —Para cuando La INS triunfe, usted no vera otra jornada más. Nunca—

El más alto no se aprecia intimidado —Sí, tal vez, pero para eso te tengo a ti ¿No? Mi pequeño plan de respaldo— sonrió el gran jefe y salió de la oficina, seguido de su Cajero de más años para ir a la cocina.

—Di-bug es un sobreviviente de la Misión Irk ¿Verdad…?— habló quedo el de menor tamaño, mientras caminaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Aun dudas de eso, enano?—

—No, pero es bueno que alguien más haya sobrevivido aparte de Elite Sarra— el Cajero de más tiempo sonrió afable —Que bueno que no todos murieron—

—¡Ey, Splat!— el nombrado notó a Blem corriendo hacia él desde la cocina. Varios estaban reunidos ahí, alguno con mala cara y otros sonriendo con monies en mano. Eso le puso una muy mala expresión al una vez Invasor.

—¿Siguen apostando?— preguntó indignado.

—Eh, en realidad no— sonrió Blem —Estoy pagando las apuestas. Di-bug se fue vivo así que aquellos que estuvieron a su favor de que vivía la semana recibieron sus monies—

—No me digas— Splat se cruzó de brazos y nada emocionado.

—Síiiiii— él una vez Soldado se frotó detrás de la cabeza apenado —Y bueno… tú estabas con mil monies… yyyyyy… es obvio que no tengo esa cantidad… así qué… ¿Te gustaría cambiar los mil monies por mil bailes?—

—Prefiero cambiar los mil monies por tú compromiso a no hacer apuestas de nuevo—

—Ooouuughnnnnnnssta bien— gimió Blem resignado.

—Gracias— sonrió Splat conforme y lo pasó de largo.

—Se ve de buen humor— gruño Blem.

—Piensa que el Defecto va a llamar a sus idiotas amigos— rió su jefe.

—¿Qué, de verdad?—

—Completamente— Sizz Lorr se sonrió divertido —Te apuesto veinte a que no lo hace en todo el mes—

—Que sean quince, es todo lo que tengo y yo apuesto a favor—

—¿De verdad crees que va a llamar?—

—Claro que no, pero si Splat está tan seguro bien puedo arriesgarme y ganar un poco—

—Como quieras— se sumió de hombros el más alto y ambos regresaron a la cocina, dónde Twii y Traik estaban haciendo esperar a varios nuevos de La INS para que Splat los revisara antes de entrar. Fueras de eso, todo estaba normal. Ah, salvo Splat que estaba explicándoles a Pep y Ka-rl (que habían ido por unos tanques de larvas justo cuando la cuadrilla de Pilotos Comunicadores había llegado) el por qué ya no iba a ver a Di-bug de nuevo. Oh, _Buu-ju-ju_, pobrecitos, perdieron diez monies semanales de por vida.

Ojala se murieran. Ojala el Defecto también se muriera.

Pero no lo hizo. OH POR IRK NO LO HIZO.

¡Y todo le estaba yendo tan bien! Él estaba todo bien, relajado, bebiendo una buena POOP Soda, todo con calma, ya habían cerrado y estaba revisando las máquinas cuando, BAM, de la nada la Computadora le notificó de una transmisión privada y él obviamente asumió que era Monc para decirle cómo iba a fastidiarle de nuevo con más enanos… pero cual no va siendo su sorpresa al tomar la llamada y ver a un ENORME DEFORME.

—¿TÚ?—

/¿Están Pep y Ka-rl? Sé que están. Su día de descanso ya pasó/

¡EL MALDITO ADEFESIO LLAMÓ! ¿De dónde mierda sacó la frecuencia del restaurante? ¡OUGH, seguro de La RED de restaurantes!

¡Para el caso había perdido quince monies! Fulminó al adefesio con despreció y fue por los dos enanos de mierda que estaban en los Dormitorios del primer piso (después de todo ya habían cerrado), entró, los cogió de la cabeza (ante los rostros sorprendidos de los demás) y los lanzó dentro de su oficina.

—¡Y DENSE PRISA ENANOS DE MIERDA!— bramó furioso, quedándose fuera para escuchar. El resto de los enanos se asomaban por el umbral de los Dormitorios, bastante desconcertados de lo que había pasado.

De hecho, al parecer hizo mucho ruido, porque Splat bajó del segundo piso confundido —¿Pasó algo?— inquirió, aun con su vaso de POOP Soda en pinza —Lo escuché gritar—

—Espero que estés feliz Splat— lo fulminó con desprecio el más alto —Tú adefesio llamó— le informó y su enano de más tiempo tuvo el descaro de sonreír y de pegarse junto a él a un lado de la compuerta.

—Di-bug— susurró sin dejar de sonreír, al ver la transmisión desde lejos; mientras el nuevo Piloto Comunicador les platicaba como le habías ido en la Academia… para ser honesto, Sizz Lorr se había dado cuenta de que Splat tenía un lado suave por de menos tamaño y recientemente por los Smeets… pero ver su cara de felicidad mientras veía a Pep, Ka-rl y Di-bug hablando, mierda, era como si le hubieran dicho que sería el nuevo Terrible Más Alto. Se veía imbécilmente feliz ¡Cómo un maldito Smeet de primer ingreso en su primera asignación! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué carajos de mierda ponía esa cara? ¡OOOUGH! ¡Sizz Lorr odiaba que alguien se viera más feliz que él!

¡Y después de diez minutos nada parecía cambiar y simplemente se puso peor cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Splat! ¡LAGRIMAS! ¡SENTIMIENTOS! ¡EN SU RESTAURANTE!

—¡GRAAAAAAA!— bramó colérico y pateó a Splat fuera de su vista, mandándolo a volar hasta la compuerta de los basureros con un estridente WANK y de hecho, al parecer eso le dio la señal al gordo y flacucho de que terminaran. Porque cuando se dio la vuelta, ellos estaban corriendo hacia la cocina. Como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de un par de horas cuando ya se había calmado, Blen entró para cobrar la apuesta.

—¡Puedes creer que se atrevió a llamar!— se quejó el más alto pagando la apuesta.

—Bueno, hay muchos bobos por ahí— sonrió Blem, contando los monies —Yo en realidad apenas hubiera salido de aquí, me hubiese olvidado de todos ustedes—

—¡Lo sé! ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!—

—¿Aún sigue igual de feo?—

—Debiste verlo en la pantalla ¡Su cabezota se veía ENORME!—

—Mmm— Blem guardó los monies y sonrió a su jefe —¿Cincuenta a que no llama después del mes?—

—Cincuenta a que no vuelve a llamar—

—¡Hecho!— aceptó el de menor unidad y salió de la oficina.

Mierda.

De haber sabido no hubiera apostado.

¡UNA LLAMADA NO FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡LO HIZO DE NUEVO! ¡MALDITO ADEFESIO HORRIBLE! ¡Y AHORA TUVO EL DESCARO DE LLAMAR A MEDIA JORNADA ÉL MUY IMBÉCIL! ¿QUÉ ESE BASTARDO NO SABÍA NADA DE LA HORRIBLE HORA DEL ALMUERZO? ¡LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE CONTESTÓ FUE POR QUE CREYÓ QUE ERA MONC!

**¡Y NO LO ERA!**

/Hola ¿Están Pep y Ka-rl?/

Gruño una majadería, fue por el gordo y el flacucho y les arrojó dentro —¡Y no se tarden!— les bramó pegándose cerca de la compuerta para escuchar… en realidad todo era una buena excusa para no estar haciendo lo de siempre.

—¿Por qué se llevó a Pep y Ka-rl?— preguntó Splat corriendo desde la cocina —¡Tenemos cuatrocientas doce docenas de burritos con queso y na-!— miró a su jefe pegado a la compuerta y sonrió súbitamente —¡Oh, por Irk, Di-bug llamó de nuevo!—

Su jefe giró los ojos fastidiado —Sí, sí, que maravillosa es la amistad y toda esa mierda de la siempre hablas ¡Vuelve al trabajo!— y el de menor unidad lo hizo sin dejar de sonreír.

Sizz Lorr estaba realmente fastidiado y la verdad todo se puso PEOR cuando el adefesio horrible y cabezón dijo que iba a usar sus monies para comprarles un Voot para que TODOS pudieran ir a las pruebas de Invasor ¡AUGH, okey, eso era demasiado!

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¿CUÁNTO MÁS SE VAN A TARDAR?— bramó y los tres perdedores terminaron su maldita platica de _senti-mierda_… y en realidad esperaba que correrlos de su oficina bastara, pero no ¡OH, NO! Sale el maldito flacucho, abrazado del gordo quien está llorando.

¡EL GORDO QUE FUE SOLDADO ESTABA LLORANDO! ¡LLORANDO!

¡OH QUÉ ASCO! ¡MALDITOS SENTIMENTALISTAS DE MIERDA!

Y lo peor fue cuando TODOS empezaron a hablar de cómo el Defecto era taaaan bueno porque iba a comprarles un Voot para que todos pudieran usarlo y salir de Foodcortia. Splat era el peor de todos, sonriéndose descaradamente cada vez que Pep y Ka-rl le hablan sobre lo que Di-bug había dicho y que estaba trabajando en Hobo Trece y que las Pruebas de Invasor y que el Voot y que esto y lo otro y más mierda ¡JÁ! Qué poco sabían esos ineptos.

Ya deberían saber que los que son _diferentes_ como ese Defecto no duran. Él mismo lo había visto siempre. Todos hablan de igualdad en La INS, todos aunque no sean miembros de Los Partidos se jactan de practicarla, todo eso de ser iguales.

Pero ninguno habla de cómo son con los que no _consideran_ iguales. Todo es sobre perspectiva.

Soldados, Científicos, Pilotos, Técnicos, Comunicadores, Conserjes de Limpieza, Pilotos Comunicadores, quien fuera. Cada quien defendía su propio grupo del resto… e incluso entre ellos mismo se comían unos a otros. Fuera por unidad, inteligencia, utilidad o la sobra o falta de atractivo snexy… todos hacían diferencias. Todos.

Y por más que Splat se engañara a sí mismo, el Defecto era uno de los peores: deforme y muy listo. Una mala combinación que remata con ser Defecto.

Y no iba a durar. Oh, no. El Defecto no iba a durar, alguien se encargaría de deshacerse de él muy pronto… especialmente cuando notaran como empezaba a crecer. Oh, sí, especialmente cuando eso sucediera todo iba a cambiar.

No iba a importar si era muy fuerte, siempre había una lengua más lista que sabía engañar muy bien. Una mentira, una trampa y muerte. Ese solía ser el orden de las cosas. Ese era el orden para los que no eran normales. Si eras listo aprendías la primera cosa que te ayudaría a sobrevivir: no confiar en nadie.

Pero el horrible cabezón no iba a gozar de esa buena enseñanza. Era un Smeet. Un crédulo… y los que eran como él, Smeets o no, terminaban mal. Muy mal.

El Defecto estaba condenado a muerte por todo lo que era. Por todo lo que no era: normal. No era normal. Nunca sería normal. Era _diferente_ y en el Imperio no hay especio para los que son _diferentes._ Anormales. Defectos.

El horrendo cabezón había llamado ya dos veces… ¿Pero volvería a hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo volvería a transcurrir antes de una nueva llamada? Bueno, para ser justo, Sizz Lorr estaba seguro de que NO iba a haber una nueva transmisión, pero les iba a dejar creerlo ¿Quién era él para decirle a un idiota lo idiota que era? Oh, no. Siempre era mejor cuando lo aprendía por sí mismos.

Siempre era lo mejor cuando aprendían de propia pinza que nada iba a cambiar. Nunca.

Pero en fin. Apuestas era apestas. Así que le pagó a Blem los cincuenta monies… pero después de la segunda transmisión, no volvió a haber otra.

—Quizás Di-bug a estado ocupado y no a podido llamar. Lo hará en cuanto pueda, estoy seguro— había dicho el gordo cuando, después de una semana, el Defecto no se había comunicado.

—Qui-quizás este saliendo con alguien ¿No creen? Llamará cuando pueda— sonrió el delgaducho después de un mes.

—Son las pruebas de Invasor, todos saben lo exigentes que son. Llamará después— animó Splat continuamente después del tercer mes.

Pero, aunque nadie se lo dijera a Splat, todos sabían la verdad. Incluso el gordo y flaco se lo decían entre ellos. Los había escuchado en una ocasión mientras revisaba las máquinas y ellos estaban sentados en el área de cajas, bebiendo una POOP Soda.

—Está muerto ¿Verdad?— esa pregunta le había alertado al gran jefe de que no estaba sólo. Se asomó sigiloso y vió a ambos enanos pegados a la pared, mirando nada en especial. Simplemente ahí, sentados como imbéciles sin esperanza.

—Eso creo…— había respondido Ka-rl ásperamente —Di-bug no iba a durar de todas formas… era un deforme, a nadie la gustan los deformes…—

—Sí… a nadie… pero de verdad, pensé que con los BRUTO's y MUERTE's… pensé…—

—Yo también lo pensé, Pep… pero Di-bug no va a volver a llamar… todos lo saben… tú y yo lo sabemos… no entiendo por qué Splat se aferra a que aún sigue vivo—

—Lleva mucho trabajando aquí, seguro se volvió loco, Karl—

—Es _Ka-rl_ no _Karl…_ y eso creo también… estar aquí puede volverte loco… ya casi no recuerdo los Laboratorios—

—Yo no puedo creer que extrañaría tanto el subirme a un Voot… antes me era tan común ¿Sabes? Todos ahí, sentados en hilera, esperando la compuerta abrirse antes de salir corriendo con nuestros BLASTER's en pinza, listos para matar a todo lo que no fuera Irken…—

—Yo… nunca creí que extrañaría tanto mi uniforme…—

—¡Pero todo eso va a cambiar cuando compremos un Voot!—

—Oh, Pep, no empieces con tú optimismo otra vez, no estoy de humor—

—¡Venga, sonríe Karl, todo va a estar bien! Di-bug ya no está con nosotros pero nos tenemos mutuamente ¡Entre los dos podemos hacerlo! Compraremos un Voot antes de las próximas pruebas de Invasor y saldremos de aquí ¿Qué me dices? ¡Tú y yo contra todos!—

—Pep, no sé lo que estés bebiendo, pero dame un poco porque es obvio que estas ebrio—

—¡Ey!—

Bien, después de eso era oficial. Hasta esos idiotas eran listos y sabían la verdad sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y después de diez meses desde la partida del Defecto, sin una llamada o algo, incluso Splat dejó de hablar de él… y todo volvió a ser rutina. Monótona rutina.

Pero durante esos diez meses hubo muchos cambios. Definitivos cambios. Uno de ellos: Elite Vadpi, quien era el Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada… fue inesperadamente muerto en una visita que Zim hizo a la Inmensa. Sizz Lorr se apostó tres trillones de monies a que fue Gazlorda y no una máquina, quien desmembró al Alto ese. Mierda, Gazlorda no tenía ni dos meses en su puesto de General Imperial de División y ya era Comandante.

La actualización sobre el acenso de Elvis, Torke y él fue increíble. Hasta hubo máquinas de confetis. Mierda, no sólo eso, se presentaron a los tres nuevos Tenientes Coronel: Sarra, Rodd y Viter. Fue un espectáculo increíble. Estuvo tan bueno, que no le puso MUDO y soportó ver a Purpura sin tener que vomitar.

Pero igualmente, La INS era una horda de chismes ¡Y muy buenos! Todos hablaban de qué, efectivamente, el momento ya había sido definido. Gazlorda y Membran ya eran los nuevos Comandantes. Ambos iguales en unidad y ambos con un último obstáculo que los separaba de ser Terribles Más Altos… ese obstáculo se llamaba Rojo y Purpura.

Todos hablaban de que el momento era ahora. Muchos se unieron a los partidos que empezaron a hacer gran propaganda para ganar más voluntarios. Uuuuuh, lo que hubiera dado por tener acceso a las paginas exclusivas de Los Partidos y poder enterarse de verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando… ¡Pero igual a él le estaba yendo muy bien! Larri, después de su visita anterior con los otros once para tener una gran encuentro de baile con Wuu y él (algo que terminó en la mejor jornada que pudiera recordar en los últimos cuarenta años), parecía menos recio a ir a Foodcortia cada semana. Bueno, a veces se hacía del rogar el muy bastardo, pero aceptaba ir cada catorcena.

Y bueno, aun no dejaban del todo atrás esa mierda de que Larri quería una relación ¿Quién mierda quiere algo como eso? ¡Sólo un perdedor! Obviamente Larri no lo era, de lo contrario Sizz Lorr no estaría con él… en realidad entendía porque deseaba control total sobre su cuerpo, es decir ¿Quién no quería un Elite de Alta Unidad sólo para su uso privado? Claro que cualquiera. Completamente normal. Pero era un maldito bastardo manipulador de mierda sumamente atractivo que sabía muy bien cuando estirar y cuando jalar ¡Había que tener cuidado con él a cada momento! En pocas palabras: Larri era genial. Súper genial.

Salvo por los ataques de preguntas de CUANDO iban a dejar todo por sentado y bien claro por parte de Larri. Sizz Lorr tenía que admitir que estaba dando una muy buena defensa a esas preguntas.

Pero ciertamente Larri se estaba volviendo cada vez más impaciente. Más recio a escuchar y a entender. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—¡No voy a corromper el PAK de ningún Conciudadano! ¡Y MENOS POR USTED!—

Bien, esa no era la respuesta que Sizz Lorr esperaba pero no era nada nuevo en el maldito de Splat —¡No seas imbécil! ¡No quiero que le corrompas nada, sólo hazle olvidar que quiere una relación!—

Splat acomodó bruscamente el costal de polvo para empanizar en el estante —¡No hare nada de eso! ¿Tiene una idea de lo que está diciendo siquiera? ¡Corromper un PAK sin importar el tipo de información de la que se trate es algo horrible! ¡Es un delito d-— Splat guardó silencio —¿Qué dijo que quería que borrara de él?—

—Hazle olvidar que quiere una relación conmigo—

—¡OH POR IRK! ¿ESTA LOCO? ¿PARA QUE QUIERE UNA RELACIÓN?—

—¡Lo sé! Las relaciones son estúpidas—

—¡NO, NO HABLO DE ESO! ¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO PAK QUERRÍA UNA RELACIÓN CON **USTED**?—

—Mira, no te hagas enano, sé que me deseas—

—**¿QUÉ?—**

—Y está bien, siendo el Irken tan snexy que soy, es imposible no capturar todas las miradas—

Splat le miró mudo.

—¿Ves? Tú silencio lo comprueba—

—Lo siento, pero si guardo silencio es por su gran insensatez que me ha dejado sin palabras—

—No es el punto. Soy irresistible—

—No me interesa. Me voy— y se giró para salir pero su jefe le paró el paso —¿Y ahora qué?—

—Está bien enano de mierda, no quería hacerlo pero no me has dado otro remedio ¿Cuánto me va a costar?—

—¡Ya le dije que no voy a hacerlo!—

—¡Sólo tienes que borrar una sola cosa mínima, es todo! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan egoísta y no pensar en mí?—

—¡Cómo si usted pensara en nosotros!—

—¿Y por qué mierda tengo que pensar en ustedes? ¡Aquí el único que importa soy yo!—

—¡De eso estoy hablando! ¡No conozco a ese Irken del que habla pero es obvio que es un idiota!—

—¡JÁ! ¡Ya quisieras ser Larri!—

—¿Larri? ¿Ese Comunicador preferencista de unidad? ¡AH, POR IRK! ¡Eso lo explica todo ahora! ¡Los cretinos se atraen mutuamente!—

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?—

—Me voy— Splat se movió rápido y salió de la alacena.

—¡IGUAL ME DESEAS!—

—**¡DEJE DE SER TAN ASQUEROSO!—**

Bueno, su plan no había salido bien con Splat, ahora tendría que recurrir a Wuu.

/No voy a hacerlo/

—Mierda ¿Tú también? ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo?—

/Claro que puedo y no lo voy a hacer/ lo miró el jefe de GRUB Demon incrédulo /¿Tienes una idea de lo que me estas pidiendo, gordo? ¡Es un crimen alterar un PAK de cualquier manera! ¡Sólo Alíens hacen eso! ¿Tengo cara de ser Alíen maldito gordo? ¡No, no soy un Alíen! ¡Soy un Elite de Baja Unidad que IBA a ser Invasor antes de ser Exiliado a este basurero de mierda! ¡Y sí, seré un Exiliado pero sigo siendo Irken! ¡Los Irken no alteramos PAK's! ¿Dónde mierda tienes tú chip de Derechos Civiles? ¿En tú trasero? ¿Qué parte de DELITO IMPERDONABLE no te entró al disco duro? ¡POR IRK, HABLAR SÓLO DE ESTO ES UN CRIMEN! ¡SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA DE ESTO TE VOY A MATAR GORDO IMBÉCIL!/

—¿Entonces no?—

—¡No!—

—Te daré diez bailes extra sin costo—

—**¡NO!—** y cortó la transmisión.

—Mierda— gruñó el gran jefe reclinándose en su silla. Hasta el gordo de Wuu resultaba tener moral. Maldito par de imbéciles era él y Splat, siempre arruinándole la diversión. Bastardos.

¿Pero ahora que iba a hacer con Larri? ¡Tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera o darle largas otra vez! Y aun así, a cómo iban las cosas ¡AUG, maldito Splat y Wuu! ¡Ninguno quería ayudarlo, todo era su culpa!

_**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO**_ anunció la Computadora encendiendo el televisor de la oficina en el canal Imperial de Notificaciones.

Un locutor apareció en pantalla, sonriendo muy animado /Un gran saludo a todos nuestros queridos conciudadanos en todo el Imperio. Sé que muchos están curiosos sobre el gran enigma de esta súbita notificación para todos ustedes y ciertamente no les harén esperar más, porque en este momento ¡DAREMOS A CONOCER A NUESTRO PRIMER COMANDANTE SUPREMO GENERAL IMPERIAL!/ Sizz Lorr estrechó la mirada confundido ¿Qué mierda era eso? /Muchos de ustedes saben, correctamente, que nuestro Imperio se compone de, primeros y antes que nadie, nuestros Terribles Más Altos, líderes supremos de todo el Imperio Conquistado. Seguido de ellos, están nuestros Comandantes Imperiales Supremos Generales; y en escala de orden nuestros Generales Imperiales de División y Generales Imperiales de Brigada. Después a estos, nuestros Tenientes Coronel y sí, sí, también hay más pero a nadie le interesan, estos son los más importantes por su Alta Unidad. Estamos hablando que después de nuestro Terribles Más Altos hay cuatro lugares privilegiados ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Ahora bien, HOY les daremos a conocer a nuestro primer Comandante Supremo General Imperial ¿Y quién es él? Bueno, es, a partir de hoy ¡EL TERCER IRKEN MÁS IMPORTANTE DESPUÉS DE NUESTROS GRANDES LÍDERES!/ Sizz Lorr abrió los ojos incrédulo.

/Cómo sabrán queridos Conciudadanos, hay cierta _anomalía_ rondando en el Imperio, de nave en nave haciéndola estallar con todos dentro / dijo eso en voz baja pero igual se escuchó /¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Ya no tendrán que preocuparse más por ella!/ okey, Sizz Lorr al principio estaba curioso, pero ahora, en serio, tenían su atención /¿Y saben por qué? ¡Por qué será el trabajo de nuestro Comandante Supremo General Imperial deshacerse de ella! ¡Así es! ¡Nuestro Comandante Supremo General Imperial se encargará de eliminar la _anomalía_ que atemoriza a nuestro Imperio y una vez lo haga, SORPRESA, seguirá aun conservando su puesto como uno de los Irken más importantes del Imperio! ¡Sólo los Irkens más capacitados fueron seleccionados para esta tarea y sólo uno de ellos será nuestro Comandante Supremo General Imperial! ¡Así que no dejen esta transmisión por nada mis queridos Conciudadanos! ¡Porque vamos en vivo y directo a La Inmensa para ver el gran sorteo que será llevado a cabo por nuestros grandes líderes, el Terrible Más Alto Rojo y el Terrible Más Alto Purpura!/ Sizz Lorr se apresuró en poner MUDO al televisor para no tener que escuchar la chillona voz de Purpura antes de sonreír… y después de soltar una carcajada estruendosa.

—¡AJAJAJAJAJÁ! ¡OH, POR IRK! ¡ESE MEMBRAN ES UN GENIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJÁ! ¡VAYA MANERA DE DESHACERSE DE LOS IDIOTAS PELIGROSOS O SOSPECHOSOS! ¡JAJAJA!—

—¿Le importaría dejar de reírse de esa forma? Podemos escucharlo desde el área de cajas— se quejó Splat, entrando a la oficina muy molesto —No puedo creer que considere esto gracioso. Es horrible— fulminó la pantalla de televisión, dónde se veía a ambos líderes saludando a la multitud, mientras hacían rodar una ENORME ruleta con cientos de nombres escritos en ella.

—¿De qué hablas enano? ¡Esto es lo mejor después de los nachos! ¡Esto, esto es peor que ser Exiliado! ¡Sólo mira!— sonrió Sizz Lorr mirando la pantalla —¡Mira esos nombres, puedo ver a varios Elites de Baja y Alta Unidad, y, y a nombres de rangos importantes en La Armada y los Laboratorios! ¡Mierda, ese Membran es un genio! ¡Todos ellos van a desear ser Exiliados en cuanto sean seleccionados! ¡En serio ese Membran se lució! ¡Estaba, estaba usando a Zim para matar a todos los miembros que pudiera de La INS, pero esto, esto es genial! ¡Van a escoger a todos los que crea sospechosos de traición en niveles importantes y se los va a enviar a Zim! ¡AJAJA! ¡Mierda! ¡Ninguno de ellos va a durar ni diez minutos! ¡Va a matar a casi todos los Miembros de Los Partidos en menos de un año! ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Eso sin contar las naves en dónde vayan a estar! ¡Sólo piénsalo!— miró a Splat que no estaba nada feliz —¡Sólo imagina esto! Este imbécil Comandante Supremo General Imperial va a estar en una nave ¿Sí? Pues bueno, esta nave tiene su personal ¿No? Todos con conocimiento de La INS y muchos como Miembros de Los Partidos ¿Okey? Bueno, pues no va a importar si este nuevo Comandante Supremo idiota se muere ¡Simplemente van a mandar a otro y otro y otro! ¡Esa nave va a ser la nave más vigilada por Membran después de La Inmensa! ¿Puedes verlo? ¡Es la trampa perfecta! ¡Él mismo va a estar al pendiente de todo lo que pase en ella! ¡Va a cuestionar el mínimo cambio que Monc intente para salvar a los _Cuerpos _y _PAK's_ que de verdad necesite! ¡Nadie va a poder pedir cambio como antes, nadie va a poder salir de la nave! Porque antes, al menos podían hacer eso, antes Monc podía hacer cambios, pero ahora Membran sabe que aquellos que intenten salir de esa nave SERÁN los verdaderos traidores y se va a ir tras ellos inmediatamente— amplió la sonrisa —Ahora Monc no va a poder salvar a nadie. Membran gana. Todos mueren—

Splat lo miró con desprecio —Larri está afuera. Quiere hablar con usted— y Sizz Lorr volvió su sonrisa en una línea tensa —Insistió en no entrar. Dijo que era muy Alto para eso—

—…uh…¿Se… se veía molesto?—

—No lo sé. El cuello del uniforme no me dejó ver su rostro pero de vedad es un cretino, felicidades, son él uno para el otro—

—¿Venía acompañado?—

—¿Eso es siquiera relevante?—

—¡Obviamente! Sí viene acompañado significa que quiere un baile, idiota—

—Yo me largo— gruño Splat y salió de la oficina.

Sizz Lorr por su lado se irguió, se acomodó el gorro y tomó bastante aire. Mierda, tan bien que pintaba la jornada.

Y de hecho no estaba mejorando. Apenas dobló en la cocina, pudo ver a Larri de pie, mirándolo fijamente. Nop. No se veía feliz. Tampoco estaba acompañado.

Mierda.

—Sizz Lorr— le saludo cortes. Fríamente cortes.

El más alto se cruzó de brazos —¿Entonces…?—

—Vamos, salgamos a hablar a otro lado más privado— indicó digno y Sizz Lorr lo siguió, con la mirada atenta de los demás sobre él hasta que la compuerta cerró.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?— preguntó el de mayor unidad confundido; y de hecho MUY confundido. Literalmente cada vez que se veían, Larri no dejaba de hacerle la clásica pregunta de _¿Y cuándo vamos a ser pareja oficial? _Algo que él hábilmente evadía con cualquier estupidez, pero… ahora Larri estaba muy callado. Muy callado. Muy muy callado.

—No me dijiste a dónde querías ir— insistió mientras caminaban entre la multitud de Alíens que les abría paso apenas notaban al Elite de Alta Unidad.

—Sí, conozco un buen lugar cerca, sígueme— respondió después de una pausa. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar al área de _Clausuras_ de Foodcortia; un lugar lleno de edificios clausurados dónde algún Irken, en su momento, paso un mal rato y después de la normal denuncia, se le dio al Alíen, dueño del establecimiento, la opción de ser ejecutado o cerrar. Obviamente todos aceptaban cerrar.

Como resultado había áreas en el planeta que permanecían solitarias y muy descuidadas por este motivo. Era normal tener un exitoso negocia al lado de un edificio que estaba en espera de ser derrumbado y vuelto en estacionamiento o simplemente dejado así, el la completa pobredumbre.

Y en realidad se quedaban en pobredumbre. Los precios de locales estaban por la atmosfera en todo Foodcortia. Salía más barato dejarlos a que se oxidaran en lugar de comprarlos y gastar a parte en una remodelación completa.

Había algunos Alíens ahí, vagos de varias especies buscando refugio gratuito para ellos y sus familias, que huían de ellos apenas los notaban. Sizz Lorr estaba seguro que no huían de Larri, sino de él. Un Elite de Alta Unidad era malas noticias para cualquier Alíen si es que algo malo llegaba a pasarle.

El que ellos huyeran apenas al verlos era, sin duda, la mejor decisión que podrían tomar.

Y por otro lado volvía el lugar cada vez más solitario. Sizz Lorr simplemente leyó todo en el aire. Era tan obvio lo que iba a pasar. Pero igual siguió a Larri sin decir nada, después de todo, él era un Soldado. No iba a escapar de esa trampa (porque lo era, sólo un idiota no lo notaría).

Oh, no.

Él iba a encarar a Larri y salir airoso de este nuevo desafío.

Aunque era una lástima. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el enano, pero en fin. Nada de lo bueno duraba.

Así que siguió caminando, entrando por un edificio completamente gastado por el tiempo, oxidado por la falta de mantenimiento y, aparentemente, vacío salvo por ellos dos… hasta que entraron por un largo pasillo y doblaron hacia una GRAN área despejada.

Sizz Lorr reconoció el lugar como una fábrica de Freidoras, o lo que en su momento lo fue. Debían estar justo ahora en el área de manufactura que se apreciaba bastante amplia ya sin nada que la habitara.

—Tengo que admitir que la he pasado bastante bien, Sizz Lorr— se giró Larri con calma y con láser en pinza —Espero que no te moleste morir aquí—

El más alto, lejos de verse intimidado sonrió —¿De verdad Larri? ¿En serió piensas que puedes eliminarme así de fácil? ¿Con ese laser?—

—Por supuesto que no, leí tú perfil de los viejos archivos, tienes un gran record debo admitir— habló el Comunicador afable —Pero, esta arma, asegura que entiendas que mis intenciones son claras y definitivas—

—¿Así que viniste a deshacerte de mí?—

—En realidad es una decisión que había tomado desde hace mucho, Sizz Lorr, pero debo admitir que eres una gran distracción con ese cuerpo tan snexy que tienes. Empecé esto como una simple diversión para desecharte después, pero, bueno… eres un distractor bastante difícil de eliminar. Especialmente cuando no tienes la ropa puesta. De verdad la pase muy bien, todos nuestros encuentros fueron realmente satisfactorios— chasquea la lengua audible —Pero no puedo dejar que sigas haciéndome flaquear. Eso no se ve bien en mí, me hace ver mal y no me gusta que me hagan ver mal, Sizz Lorr— se cruza de brazos en forma casual —Veras, tengo una imagen que mantener fuera de mi trabajo normal ¿Sabes? Tengo un muy, muy, muy gratificante trabajo externo con un jefe sumamente increíble. Él me cambio por completo, me hizo ver las cosas como nunca lo imagine. Salvó mi vida. Me volvió útil a mi Imperio. Ha salvado la vida de millones, es mi modelo a seguir y, veras, me he esforzado en regresar ese generoso cambio que hizo en mí. Me he entrenado cuidadosamente en todas la ramas de la Ciencia y de Combate existente. Soy un Irken Elite de Baja Unidad no registrado ¿Sabías?—

El más alto lo miró sin nada de interés —¿Tú? ¿Un Elite de Baja Unidad?—

—Sí—

Sizz Lorr no estaba impresionado pero eso explicaba un par de los movimientos de Larri cuando bailaban —Bien por ti, sabes mantener un bajo perfil—

—Gracias—

—¿Y todo por tú jefe?— aquí era obvio que se trataba de Monc, ese enano de mierda estaba obsesionado con la utilidad.

—Así es— asintió Larri, visiblemente feliz —Y es por eso que no puedo seguir con nuestro juego. Sí él llega a enterarse se va a decepcionar de mí, me pensará un traidor o peor ¡un inútil! No puedo dejar que eso pase. Él ha hecho mucho por mí, merece más de mí que cualquiera— volvió a señalarlo con el láser —Así que no hay mejor forme de terminar con este juego que rompiendo, definitivamente, mí juguete de baile favorito—

—Inténtalo— sonrió el más alto… y el primer disparo alumbró las ruinas oxidadas que se hicieron visibles en un golpe violento de luz. Pero el primer rayo fue sólo el inició de muchos. Sizz Lorr se movió a tiempo y evadió cada ráfaga en su contra hábilmente y tomo refugio tras un enorme pilar.

Pero eso no hizo que Larri se detuviera, al contrario, pareció estimularlo más por que dejo el láser y lanzó una granada. El dueño de Shloogorgh's apenas escucho el clásico rebote metálico salto fuera de su refugio justo antes de que el K-BOM de la explosión lo mandara a volar junto al pilar que se hizo pedazos. Repentinamente hubo un crujido y parte del techo se vino abajo. Fragmentos de los pisos superiores gritaron entre una nube de polvo que se elevó sin parar, mientras el piso se agrietaba sólo para tragarse todo lo que callera dentro de él.

—¡Mierda contigo Larri!— gritó Sizz Lorr levantándose del piso y evitando ser aplastado por los escombros que caían. Rodo sobre sí mismo y no vió más remedio que _subir_ por los escombros que se venían abajo y que si no evitaba, se lo iban a llevar hasta el fondo. Saltó por uno de los pilares cercanos que ya estaba colapsando, saltó entre los escombros y BAM, una pinza se cerró de su pie y le jaló con una fuerza increíble hacía abajo.

Por un momento se vió cayendo, incrédulo de ver a Larri arriba de él mientras subía por los escombros… hasta que vió el ENORME pedazo de metal que lo iba aplastar. Entonces reaccionó y sacó sus extremidades PAK que se clavaron al primer escombro que alcanzaron antes de tomar un impulso que le salvo la vida. Ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado y se vió gateando apresurado de escombro a pilar o piso para poder subir y salvar el PAK.

Y de hecho iba muy bien.

Hasta que vio a Larri. Dos pisos por arriba de él. No estaba mirando hacia atrás, obviamente lo creía muerto.

Eso molestó a Sizz Lorr. Al parecer, ese engreído enano de mierda se pensaba mejor. No. Se pensaba superior a él, a Sizz Lorr.

Y eso no le gustó nada.

—**¡SÓLO YO PUEDO HACER VER MAL A LOS DEMÁS!—** gritó furioso y alzó la velocidad. Larri apenas lo vió cuando una figura enorme saltó sobre él… y Sizz Lorr no pudo hacer mucho por la lluvia de lásers que empezaron a rozarle por las antenas —¡BASTARDO ENANO!— le bramó cubriéndose como pudo mientras saltaba para llegar a arriba.

—¡Apreciaría que hicieras esto fácil, Sizz Lorr!— le grito con todas sus extremidades PAK al descubierto y sin dejar de disparar —¡Esta es la peor ruptura que he tenido nunca! ¡Mi última pareja tuvo la cortesía de morir sin tantos rodeos, SIMPLEMENTE SE DEDICO A DESANGRARSE EN SILENCIO!—

—¡Pues yo apreciaría que te fueras a la mierda enano! ¡Y YO NUNCA FUI TÚ PAREJA!—

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ!—

Sizz Lorr se asomó furioso** —¡CLARO QUE NO!—** y volvió a esconderse a tiempo, justo cuando iba a recibir un disparo entre los ojos —¡VOY A ESTAR DISPONIBLE SIEMPRE!—

—¿ESTAS ACEPTANDO VERBALMENTE QUE ME FUISTE INFIEL?—

—¡YO NUNCA TE FUI INFIEL POR QUE NUNCA FUIMOS NADA! ¡Y SI HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO ALGO CLARO QUE TE HUBIERA SIDO INFIEL! ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA QUÉ SÓLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO Y NUNCA TOMA EN CUENTA MIS NECESIDADES!— estalló Sizz Lorr observando como el piso bajo sus botas se agrietaba antes de empezar a hundirse.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!— Sizz Lorr se giró al grito de Larri y lo vió saltar frente a él —¡ACABAS DE ACEPTAR QUE ME FUISTE INFIEL!— le apuntó con sus extremidades y el más alto saltó fuera de la lluvia de disparos a tiempo **—¡ME FUISTE INFIEL!—** la lluvia de descargas letales siguió a Sizz Lorr sin detenerse mientras saltaba sobre un pilar para tomar impulso hacia el piso superior que ya se estaba hundiendo con el resto del edificio —¡ME FUISTE INFIEL CON ESE ELITE DE BAJA UNIDAD VERDAD!—

—¿CON QUIÉN? ah, sí, Wuu— recapitulo el dueño de Shloogorgh's saltando entre pisos y paredes, mientras evitaba escombros al subir (y de paso todos los disparos) —¡CON QUIEN HAYA SIDO, SOY UN IRKEN LIBRE DE ATADURAS, NO LE DOY CUENTAS A NADIE!—

—**¡ME LAS DAS A MÍ! ¡YO SOY TÚ PAREJA!—** rugió Larri, dándole alcance rápidamente mientras saltaban como podían para evitar caer al vació.

—¡NO ES LO QUE DICE MI MEMORIA PAK IDIOTA!— le espetó Sizz Lorr y le lanzó una granada. Larri la evitó pero el estallido no hizo nada más que empeorar la situación. Ya no era la mitad del edificio colapsando ¡Ahora eran dos tercios de él! —¡ERES UN MALDITO, CASI ME ALCANZAS CON ESA GRANADA!— y cogió un pilar cercano y se lo lanzó al centro de su afecto. El más alto lo evito apenas.

—¡BIEN MERECIDO TE LO TIENES!— le espetó Sizz Lorr, mientras ambos corrían y saltaban con bastante pánico. Literalmente, paso que daban, piso que se hundía.

Y la situación no hizo más que empeorar. Se quedaron sin pisos. No más pasillos y escaleras por dónde subir. Para cuando llegaron al techo, después de correr por unas escaleras, el edificio ya estaba casi inclinado en contra.

—¡NOS VEMOS ENANO DE MIERDA!— sonrió el más alto sacándole la lengua y tomando velocidad para saltar de la orilla del edificio. Su impulso fue magnificado por sus extremidades PAK y después de una pausa en el vació, pudo clavar sus patas mecánicas a la otra orilla del edificio.

Lamentablemente no fue el único. Larri también clavó sus extremidades justo arriba de él.

Sizz Lorr honestamente perdió el aliento. El enano estaba arriba de él y lo estaba mirando nada contento.

—Se acabó el juego— le siseó con despreció y rápidamente ambos se apuntaron con una de sus extremidades.

—Dispara y ambos volamos en pedazos— le espetó el más alto furioso por no ser el único vivo —Y no me importa lo que Monc diga ¡Mi contrato con él no vence hasta QUÉ YO DIGA LO CONTRARIO!—

Larri le miró un poco —¿…cómo conoces a Monc?—

Ahora Sizz Lorr fue el confundido —¿Cómo que como lo conozco? ¡Mi restaurante es una Estación de Cambio! ¡Hizo un contrato conmigo el muy imbécil y ahora quiere romperlo al enviarte a ti para eliminarme! ¡Dile de mi parte que se vaya a la mierda cuando sólo deje de ti nada más que pedazos!—

Larri sonrió esplendido —¡Oh, por Irk conoces a Monc!—

—¡Sí, y no voy a dejar que ese imbécil arruine mi negocio! ¡Y MENOS AUN TÚ!—

—¡Conoces a Monc y tú restaurante es una estación de cambio!—

—¿QUÉ NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?—

—¡AHORA PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!—

—_¿Qué?_—

—¡OH, NO SABES LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ!—

—Espera, no entiendo ¿Qué?—

—¡AL FIN VOY A PODER TENER UN JUGUETE PERFECTO!—

—¿Me estás escuchando?—

—¡NO MÁS ENANOS FEOS PARA MÍ, AL FIN UN JUGUETE DE CALIDAD!— y se lanzó repentinamente sobre Sizz Lorr y le beso con fuerza —¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO NUNCA!— le sonrió esplendido y le propino tremendo puñetazo a la quijada que sacó al gran cocinero fuera de balance y le dio oportunidad a Larri de cortar las extremidades PAK que mantenían a Sizz Lorr bien sujeto al edificio.

—**¡MIERDA!—** gritó el más agrande mientras caía.

—¡ESO ES POR LA GRANADA QUE ME LANZASTE!— le sonrió el Comunicador desde lo alto —¡Y ESTO POR SERME INFIEL!— y dejó caer un cubo explosivo.

Los ojos de Sizz Lorr se abrieron tanto como una bebida jumbo justo antes de que el cubo explotara. La onda de choque lo lanzó al vacío tan rápidamente como escombros del segundo edificio se venían abajo. Sobre él.

Todo era un caos vertiginoso sin sentido… y aun así, Sizz Lorr podría jurar que escuchó a Larri gritarle "Hasta la vista snexy" antes de golpear el piso y que los escombros lo sepultaran por completo.

Después de una hora de inconciencia, diez minutos de retomo de conciencia en línea, treinta minutos de majadería y media al aire en trecientos idiomas diferentes, Sizz Lorr al fin decidió empezar a salir de todo ese escombro que lo estaba reteniendo contra el piso.

Seis horas después, el dueño de Shloogorgh's al fin pudo sacar la cabeza… pero tardó dos horas más en desatorar su gran cintura. Larri fue el principal blanco de todas sus majaderías. Bueno, él, Zim y Purpura… y el Defecto.

Así que, una vez libre, Sizz Lorr se irguió con toda la dignidad y se sacudió todo la suciedad de encima antes de encaminar sus pasos al restaurante (no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer en realidad) y en eso estaba, caminando pesadamente sin ganas de saber de nada, mientras imaginaba una forma constructiva de eliminar a Purpura por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir y de paso descuartizar a Zim, Oh, y una vez realizada esa digna tarea, usar su squeedly-spoosh para asfixiar a Larri.

—¡GORDO!— Sizz Lorr miró sin animo a quien le había hablado —¿Y ahora qué?— gruñó, mirando a Wuu corriendo en su dirección con algo entre las pinzas —¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy bastante cansado y no tengo humor para nada— le dijo cuándo lo tuvo enfrente.

—¡No seas así, vengo de tú restaurante pero no estabas!— sonrió el de menor unidad emocionado y mirándolo bien, tenía un ojo azul bien marcado por un puñetazo —¡Acaba de llegarme el más nuevo y sofisticado juguete de baile! ¡Mira, mira!— y alzó lo mejor que pudo una esfera de metal con detalles en rosa.

—Si, muy lindo, no estoy de humor— y lo pasó de largo.

—¡No seas así gordo! ¡Es nuevo! ¡Me costó catorce millones el tan sólo separarlo!—

—¡No me interesa!—

—¡P-pero tiene ocho híper niveles de vibración y doce de descarga estimulante!—

—¡QUÉ NO ME INTERESA!—

—¡TAMBIÉN BRILLA EN LA OSCURIDAD!—

Sizz Lorr se frenó antes de girarse —¿En serio?—

—¡Sí, viene con ocho tipos de luces diferentes, mira!— sonrió Wuu y giró la esfera de un botón antes de comenzar a brillar en escalas de colores muy llamativas.

El más alto se mordió el labio inferior debatiéndose un poco —¡Okey, pero que sea rápido, mi programa favorito empieza a las mil doscientas!—

Un par de horas después, el gran dueño estaba de regresó en su restaurante.

—¡Ya regrese enanos!— anunció abriendo la compuerta de la cocina.

—Felicidades, una pena por nosotros— gruñó Splat, que estaba en una freidora revolviendo unos gusanos de ácido.

—Tsk, tsk, alguien aquí necesita un baile urgente— sonrió Sizz Lorr malicioso —Te haría el favor Splat, pero eres muy feo—

—Fascinante— _Grapa_ no estaba nada interesado —Es ya la media jornada, la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo va a empezar dentro de poco ¿Se va a quedar aquí?—

—¿Y pasar tiempo con ustedes? ¡No seas imbécil! Además quiero ver mi programa favorito y saber cómo van las cosas con el puesto nuevo de ese Comandante-zoquete-algo-más— rió malévolo —Seguro ya debieron morirse como unos cien en lo que no estuve—

—Treintaicinco en realidad— dijo Blem pasando de largo mientras cargaba un saco de masa para empanizar —Zim está haciendo un muy buen trabajo, tengo un par de apuestas qué—

—**¡BLEM!—**

—Está bien, está bien, no más detalles de apuestas fuera del horario de descanso— gruño el una vez Solado —Que carácter tienes Splat— y se fue.

—Vaya, treintaicinco— Sizz Lorr se frotó la barbilla contrariado —Zim debe estarse volviendo muy lento—

—¿Podría dejar de hablar de la muerte de nuestros Conciudadanos como si fuera un juego? ¡Es de mal gusto!— le riñó Splat molesto —Ahora, obviamente dijo que no es su deseo estar aquí, así que le ruego atentamente que se vaya. AHORA—

—Blem tiene razón— el más alto lo miró con desagrado —Tienes un pésimo carácter, dile a alguien que te haga el favor de un baile, lo necesitas urgente— y dignamente le dio la espalda para ir a su oficina.

—… lo que necesito es que usted se muera—

—¡ESCUCHE ESO!—

—¡Y NO CAMBIA NADA EN ABSOLUTO LO QUE LO VUELVE AUN MÁS HORRIBLE!—

—¡TÚ Y TUS ESTÚPIDOS SENTI-MIERDA! ¡SÓLO SABES QUEJARTE!—

—¡Y USTED ES SÓLO UN INMISERICORDE!—

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA Y DE PASO BÚSCATE UN BAILE CON UN VORTIANO XENÓFILO!—

—¡YO NO SOY XENÓFILO CRETINO MAYOR!—

—¡NO ES LO QUE DICE TÚ PERFIL!—

—¡USTED ESCRIBIÓ ESO!—

—¡Y AUN ESPERO LAS GRACIAS!—

—¡SÓLO VÁYASE DE UNA VEZ!—

—¡NO TAN LEJOS COMO QUISIERAS ENANO! ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN AQUÍ CONMIGO Y SI YO CAIGO CAEMOS TODOS!—

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!—

—¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ESO SIEMPRE PUEDE ARREGLARSE SPLAT!— y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la pinza antes de doblar al pasillo. El otro simplemente soltó una palabrota antes de gritar exasperado.

—¡Ustedes dos!— Pep y Ka-rl, que estaban bajando un tanque de gusanos se petrificaron en su lugar por el súbito grito, pero al ver que era Sizz Lorr quien les habló, se relajaron y pusieron mala cara.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?— pregunto Ka-rl nada feliz de verlo.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa a Splat que esta tan desquiciado?—

—¿De verdad le importa?— inquirió Pep sorprendido.

—No seas imbécil, claro que no, pero ese tonto no se molesta por nimiedades, así que o pasó algo malo o algo muy malo. En cuyo caso puede que sea algo vergonzoso y divertido de lo cual puedo sacar provecho— se cruzó de brazos —Así que escupan la verdad o les arranco las antenas—

—No sabemos qué pasó— gruño Ka-rl, ajustando el tanque sobre sus pinzas —Pero estaba de buen humor antes de que un tal Wuu viniera. Escuche que se hizo un gran alboroto y—

—Okey, basta ya cállate— gruñó el más alto decepcionado —Me imagino lo que pasó y eso explicaría el ojo azul de Wuu, en fin, esperaba algo mejor y más interesante— suspiró cansado y subió por las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Necesitaba tomar un baño y estar listo para su programa. Además quería saber de las nuevas noticias para el puesto de Comandante Supremo Idiota-algo-más.

Y no había mucha novedad sobre el tema en La INS cuando revisó. Y no la hubo una semana después. En realidad a todos les pareció de los más interesante hasta que llegaron a lo notificación ciento cincuentaicinco… entonces pareció que a todos comenzó a aburrirles tantas notificaciones oficiales tan seguidas una detrás de otra (no, enserio, de verdad, a veces ni se llevaban ni cuatro horas entre cada una) así que, para cuando llegaron a la notificación oficial numero sesenta, las pantallas del Imperio no dijeron nada. Simplemente llegó la notificación con un PIP al PAK, como si fuera una nota más sin prioridad.

Una semana después de eso ya nadie le ponía a tención a las nuevas actualizaciones para el puesto (suicida) de Comandante Supremo General Imperial o las muertes que Zim ocasionaba cada vez que hacia explotar las naves o iba a La Inmensa.

De hecho, todo volvió a ser rutina.

Y todos se acomodaron a ella. Sin quejas o molestias salvo las depresiones de estar en un lugar basura de mierda. Fuera de eso todo bien.

Y todo iba bien. Hasta qué, sin aviso, llegó un PIP comunicando una transmisión privada para el gran jefe. Sizz Lorr asumió que era Monc de nuevo; después de todo le había hablado hace tres horas para avisar de una entrega fuera de tiempo (el muy maldito seguía llenando su restaurante de basura para fastidiarlo) pero igual tomó la transmisión.

Cual no fue su estupor al ver, no a Monc, sino a Larri.

/Hola, Sizz Lorr/

—¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES HABLANDO A MI RESTAURANTE?—

/A sido un día muy aburrido y quise llamarte. Te extraño/

—¡INTENTASTE MATARME!—

/No ¿Cómo crees? Sólo te castigue por tú infidelidad/

—¡ME DISPARASTE!— Sizz Lorr presionaba maniático todos los botones de la pantalla para apagarla.

/Pero no atine ¿O sí?/

—¡ME LANZASTE UNA GRANADA!— seguía con los botones, pero nada.

/Sólo un día normal de entrenamiento para un Soldado/

—¡ME SEPULTASTE BAJO ESCOMBROS DE NOVECIENTAS TONELADAS!—

/Me gusta cuando te enojas, tan snexy/

—¿QUÉ MIERDA LE PASA A ESTA COSA QUE NO SE APAGA?—

/Oh, no te preocupes, jaqué tú sistema. Creía que aun seguirías enojado por nuestro último encuentro y quería asegurarme de que no me colgaras. Eso es muy desagradable y descortés/

—¡MUÉRETE!—

/Pero te deseo/

—¡YO NO!—

/Pero puedo protegerte/

—¡INTENTASTE MATARME!—

/Pero te quiero para mí/

—¡TE ODIO!—

**/¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡APRENDERÁS TÚ LUGAR A MÍ LADO POR LAS BUENAS O MALAS!/**

—¡QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES CRETINO ESTÚPIDO!—

/¡NO JUEGUES CON MI PACIENCIA SIZZ LORR, NO QUERRÁS PROVOCAR MI PEOR LADO! ¡NO QUERRÁS VERME CUANDO NADA ME**Transmisión privada en proceso** anunció la computadora /¡Oh, por Irk, no le digas a Monc que me viste, se supone que debo estar trabajando!/ chilló Larri y cortó la transmisión.

Sizz Lorr se quedó ido mientras que una segunda pantalla bajaba del techo y se colocaba a su izquierda. Esta vez sí era Monc.

/Buena jornada Conciudadano/ saludo como costumbre /Simplemente te avisó de una nueva entrega que debe llegar en los próximos cinco minutos/ el más alto parecía aun confundido. No dijo nada /¿Todo bien?/ le miró Monc sospechoso.

—Eeeh ¿Sí?—

/Bien. Es todo. Pasa una buena jornada Conciudadano/ y se apagó la pantalla.

/¿Ya se fue?/ Sizz Lorr se giró y vió a Larri en la otra pantalla —¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡DEJA MI RESTAURANTE! ¡NO ME LLAMES DE NUEVO!—

/Pero todo ha estado muy aburrido aquí, quiero hablar contigo/

—¡YO NO!—

/Tengo libre mañana ¿A qué hora quieres que nos veamos?/

—¡NUNCA JAMÁS!— Sizz Lorr sacó una de sus extremidades y corto el cable que conectaba a la pantalla, la cual cayó al piso en un golpe ruidoso **—¡SPLAAAAAAAT!—** gritó furioso y casi de inmediato _Grapa_ cruzó el umbral —¿Qué pasa?—

—¡Nuestra base está comprometida!—

—_¿EH?_—

Media hora después.

—Muy bien, vamos a recapitular— Splat miró a su jefe atentamente —Larri, el Irken con el que estuvo saliendo—

—¡NUNCA SALIMOS!—

—No me importa, como sea, él, Larri, pasa de ser un cordial Comunicador a un maniaco adicto a las relaciones obsesionado con usted de un modo mortalmente inestable y de hecho intento matarlo hace poco— se cruzó de brazos —Bueno, hay que admitir que no tiene buena puntería—

—¿_QUÉ_?—

—Es decir, _YO_ no hubiera fallado, usted estaba frente a él ¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser como para fallar a esa distancia? Larri debería ir a las Enfermerías para revisarse los globos oculares—

—¿Estás buscándome pleito verdad? ¡Y AUNQUE LO DUDES SOY EXTREMADAMENTE RÁPIDO PARA MI TALLA!—

—Oh, sí, estoy seguro. En realidad…— Splat se sonrió ampliamente —En realidad estoy disfrutando mucho de esta nueva actualización— se giró soñador —Al fin Irk, lleno de toda su gloria, le regresa un poco de su déspota actitud hacia los demás— suspiró positivamente —Hoy es una buena jornada—

—¡Cállate de una vez y arregla nuestro problema!—

—Ya termine—

—¿Eh?—

—Sí, lo hice cuando usted comenzó a hablar. No me tomó más de cinco segundos depurar y crear una nueva barrera de defensa— asintió con calma —Ese Larri tiene un buen nivel. No es común ¿Acaso es un Elite de Baja Unidad? Porque no es tan bueno como un Invasor, pero ciertamente está muy por encima de lo normal—

—Bueno, él dijo que era un Elite de Baja Unidad no registrado y que trabajaba para Monc— meditó Sizz Lorr —¿Acaso ese enano tiene su propio equipo exclusivo?—

—Pero claro que lo tiene— Splat se sonríe un poco —Va a ser muy interesante ver la culminación de esto—

—¿De qué mierda hablas?—

_Grapa_ parece muy ameno —Ah, me refiero a Larri y usted. Ambos— amplia la curva en sus labios y se gira a la salida —Ah, sí, esto se va a poner muy bueno—

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!—

Splat se giró a verlo antes de salir y la sonrisa que le dedico era bastante… maligna. Del tipo: espero-que-se-muera-dolorosamente-muy-pronto-sonri sa-maligna.

—Bastardo— lo fulminó con desprecio y Splat terminó por cruzar el umbral. Bastante muy contento para disgusto y rabia de su jefe.

Y la verdad que las cosas no mejoraron ¡Al día siguiente Larri volvió a llamar! Sizz Lorr terminó por destrozar otro monitor y casi pensó que eso arregló _eso_ ¡PERO VOLVIÓ A LLAMAR AL DÍA SIGUIENTE! ¡Y AL SIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DE ESE! ¡DOS MESES DESPUÉS YA NO TENÍA MONITORES DE RESERVA! ¡ESO ERA EL MALDITO COLMO! Y con toda la rabia del universo fue a reclamar a Splat… quien por cierto no entendió de que hablaba hasta que se calmó y se dio a explicar sin gritarle majadería y media por dos horas seguidas.

—¿Qué sandeces dice? ¡Claro que YO hice un excelente trabajo!— varios que estaban en la cocina se fueron discretamente a otro lugar.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡VOLVIÓ A LLAMAR!—

—Ah, es eso—

—¡CLARO QUE ME REFIERO A ESO IMBÉCIL!—

—Bien, entonces déjeme poner esto en claro: YO hice un excelente trabajo. Usted dijo que no deseaba que Larri volviera a jaquear nuestra base y YO arregle eso. Ahora bien, si ÉL llama por la línea pública, COMO CUALQUIERA PUEDE HACER no es MÍ problema, es SU problema señor. Le recomiendo privatizar SU línea—

—¡Larri trabaja en la RED idiota! ¡Conseguir acceso a la línea privada no le será ningún reto!—

—Bueno, cómo puede ver, ese es SU problema señor—

Sizz Lorr estaba que echaba lásers por los ojos —¿Y CUAL ES TÚ MALDITA SUGERENCIA ENTONCES?—

—Corte las líneas de comunicación definitivamente y de a Monc su Código PAK—

—¿ES ESO LO QUE SUGIERES?—

—Sí— Splat lo miró firme —Porqué, señor, esto es su problema, no MÍ problema ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque si Larri fuera MÍ problema, ciertamente NO sería un problema— estrecha la mirada —No suelo, por lo general, tolerar problemas fuera de lugar—

Sizz Lorr le miró con rabia pero hizo un mal gesto burlón —¿De verdad? Bueno, quizás debiste de decirle eso a _Di-bug_ antes de mandarlo al exterior, oh, espera, es verdad, está muerto no creo que importe ¿O sí?—

_Grapa_ se irguió indignado —Es usted un patán—

—Y tú un imbécil si crees que vas a poder regodearte a mis costo— estrechó la mirada —Sólo yo puedo hacer ver mal a los demás, Splat—

—Entonces haga lo que crea que deba hacer en su situación, señor— se giró el de menor unidad, retirándose con dignidad.

—¡Y ESO VOY A HACER IDIOTA!—

Y eso hizo. CON RABIA, pero lo hizo. Cortó todas las comunicaciones del Restaurante después der llamar a Monc y decirle que de ahora en adelante, tendría que llamarlo privadamente de PAK a PAK. Monc la verdad se vio EXTREMADAMENTE confundido, pero igual aceptó… y contrario a lo que Sizz Lorr esperaba, de hecho eso pareció funcionar. Aunque aún le preocupaba que Larri pudiera ir a _visitarlo_.

Pero vió el lado positivo, si eso llegaba a pasar, iba a mandar a Splat por delante. Y de hecho, Splat terminó pagando los nuevos monitores.

—¿OCHENTA MILLONES POR SETENTA NUEVAS PANTALLAS?—

—¿Qué esperabas? Shloogorgh's es bastante obsoleto, necesita equipo nuevo—

—¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLA? ¡EL RESTAURANTE ES NUEVO, MÁS QUE NUEVO DE HECHO! ¡FUE REMODELADO POR COMPLETO GRACIAS A LA ALERTA NARANJA QUE USTED MISMO PROVOCÓ EL AÑO PASADO! **¡USTED USO MIS MONIES PARA PAGAR LA FACTURA DE CINCO QUINTILLONES DE MONIES!**—

—Sí… de hecho ¿Qué tantos monies tienes? Por más que gasto nunca veo que diga "Monies insuficientes"—

—¡ES USTED UN MALDITO APROVECHADO!—

—De nada—

—¡Y DEJE DE ENGAÑAR A ESOS POBRES CONCIUDADANOS XENÓFILOS! ¡ES HORRIBLE CÓMO SE HACE PASAR POR MÍ, SÓLO PARA METER CIZAÑA ENTRE ELLOS!—

—¡Eres un maldito antisocial de mierda! ¡De verías darme las gracias!—

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!—

—¡ESO SIEMPRE PUEDE ARREGLARSE!—

—¡NO TIENTE MI PACIENCIA SEÑOR!—

—¡OH, AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENES VALOR!—

—¡ES USTED UN-!—

—¡Splat, tenemos otra entrega!— anunció Blem asomándose por la puerta.

—¿De nuevo?— soltó _Grapa_ harto —¡Tuvimos una hace cinco minutos!— el una vez Soldado simplemente se sumió de hombros —Ugh, está bien, ya voy— se giró pero antes de salir miró a su jefe con resentimiento —Monc ha estado mandando entregas a cada milésima para molestarnos. Y en lo privado considero que se está tomando muchas molestias con nosotros ¿Qué rayos beta hizo ahora?—

—¡No hice nada, soy inocente!— soltó el más alto indignado.

—Lo dudo por completo pero tendré que investigar esto cuanto antes— se gira a la salida —Está volviéndose muy irritable toda esta situación—

Sizz Lorr dejó que se fuera y esperó un poco antes de sacar el Palm. Iba a volver locos a un par de Defectos Xenófilos para destrozarlos desde adentro cuando, sin aviso, vio que no podía iniciar sesión.

—**¡SPLAT!—** gritó y fue hacia la cocina (tan atiborrada de enanos como de costumbre) —¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?— explotó al verlo, mientras los que estaban ahí se escabulleron fuera de la vista de su jefe. Algunos de los clientes se asomaron a ver desde a fuera con verdadero descaro.

Splat se giró a verlo sin sorpresa, mientras revisaba a los nuevos de La INS antes de que pudieran entrar —¿Se le ofrece algo señor?—

—¡SÍ SE ME OFRECE ALGO MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡QUIERO QU-!— se petrifico por un segundo completo **—¡CUBO EXPLOSIVO!—** gritó y se lanzó rápidamente a la compuerta para cerrarla. Splat apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una tremenda explosión se dio y sacudió a Shloogorgh's desde los cimientos. Las freidoras se volcaron, la grasa hirviendo se derramó por todos lados, haciendo que varios se quemaran (el gran jefe entre ellos). Gritos de Irkens y Aliens por igual se esparcieron con demencia por todo el lugar, aturdiendo y confundiendo más de lo necesario.

Al PAK de Sizz Lorr le tomó tres minutos salir de su inhibición. La onda de choque del cubo había sido demasiada cercana para su gusto. Demasiado.

—Mierda— gimió, separándose al fin de la compuerta, de la cual se había aferrado con toda su fuerza —¿C-cuál es el estatus?— pregunto al aire, mirando a todos a su alrededor con caras de dolor por la grasa que lo había quemado. Estaba respirando todo desenfrenado, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer.

Una picazón en sus pies y brazo derecho le hizo mirarse confundido, sólo para notar grasa humeante sobre si mismo. Se quitó el mandil desorientado y caminó como pudo sobre el piso engrasado (sujetándose vacilante de las paredes) hacia el área de cajas.

Apenas llegó vio a los Cajeros tan desorientados como él de espaldas al piso. Los clientes se habían ido. Esfumado. El comedor estaba vacío.

—¡COMPUTADORA CIERRA EL RESTAURANTE!—

_**Entendido. Cierre de Seguridad Activado**_ anunció y rápidamente todas las compuertas y ventanas dieron cierre de seguridad. Eso la verdad calmó al gran jefe de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. Simplemente el saber que estaba resguardado en _su base_ hacia todo mucho mejor. Un millón de veces mejor.

—…mierda…— gimió entre resoplidos y se sentó sobre la barra de las cajas ¿Cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Splat llegó? Ni idea ¿Importaba? Claro que no ¿Le gustaría que dejara de gritar como un maldito histérico? Sería de lo más apreciado ¿Iba a golpearlo en la cara? En cuanto dejara de ver doble. No. De hecho iba a hacerlo ahora mismo.

—**¡AUGH!—** chilló Splat —¿POR QUÉ ME PATEO GRANDÍSIMO PREPOTENTE?—

—¡PORQUE NO TE CAYAS MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA!— el gran jefe se sujetó la cabeza mareado —Mierda, malditos sean los cubos explosivos y su onda de aturdimiento— se hizo un pesado silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sizz Lorr sintió ánimos de hablar —¿Cuál es el estatus?—

—Todos tienen el PAK inhibido y así va a continuar por unas seis u ocho horas… veinte tienen quemaduras de alto grado por la grasa, pero nada que el PAK no pueda reparar. Mande a todos a los Dormitorios y la Computadora también sigue inhibida en su mayor parte. Fue una suerte que reforzara el sistema de seguridad o las compuertas no hubieran cerrado— Splat hizo una pausa —Y de la entrega sólo se salvaron tres de los ocho que llegaron… el resto se evaporó afuera con la explosión—

El más alto se frotó el rostro —Mierda, Monc se va a poner súper _feliz_ con esto—

—¿Va a decirme ahora que fue lo que vió?—

—¿Qué no puedes revisar los videos de las cámaras?—

—Mi PAK sigue inhibido en algunas funciones. Necesito unos veinte minutos para estar al ochenta por ciento de funcionabilidad… ¿Qué tal usted?—

—Dame tres horas y estaré como nuevo—

—Todo está cerrado y hermético. Los sistemas de seguridad se encargarán de todo. Estaremos bien— se cruza de brazos —¿Necesita más tiempo?—

—Mierda contigo maldito bastardo hijo de Vort ¿Qué no me puedes dejar en paz?—

—Fuimos atacados directamente. Perdimos cinco Conciudadanos al servicio Activo de La INS. No fue un accidente—

—¡Claro que no fue un accidente idiota!— Sizz Lorr se cansó de sentirse mareado y se recostó en la barra —Nos estuvieron vigilando. Memorizaron cada uno de nuestros protocolos de seguridad durante las entregas y vieron nuestro punto débil: El único momento en que abrimos un área que no está llena de Alíens—

—Su propósito era dañarnos a nosotros y no a esos despreciables clientes… Monc ayudó indirectamente a esto gracias a sus fastidiosas entregas de cada cinco minutos. Su rabieta de Smeet no costó abrir nuestra seguridad y dejar al descubierto nuestro interior ¿Vio al Rebelde?—

—Vortiano. Azul. Ciento cincuenta unidades a lo mucho. Vestía como un obrero, ya sabes, esos uniformes verdes—

—¿Tenía su collarín de seguridad?—

—Ungh, mi PAK sigue inhibido, no puedo tener acceso a mi memoria, vas a tener que esperar enano—

—Una molestia este contratiempo es— resopló Splat —Pierdo tiempo valioso en contra de este blasfemo que atenta de forma terrorista contra nuestro orgullo Imperial ¡Hare a Monc saber de mí ira! Su comportamiento es completamente inaceptable ¡Irrevocable mi indignación es!—

—¡AY POR IRK CÁLLATE YA!—

—Haga como usted plazca— se indignó el de menor tamaño —Iré a revisar a los demás— y la verdad Sizz Lorr nunca estuvo más feliz de que se fuera.

**WAM**

—¿Eh?— se giró molesto hacia la cocina, pero no podía ver el pasillo central que comunicaba todas la áreas. Aunque escucho muchos pas**—¡SPLAT ALGUIEN ENTRÓOOOO!—**

—¿QUÉ? ¡ESO ES **AAAAAH POR IRK NOOOOOO!**—

—¿QUÉ MIERDA?— Sizz Lorr se paró de un salto, fue corriendo (y casi derrapando por la grasa en la cocina) hasta la compuerta del fondo, que daba a los basureros. En realidad no era él único ahí, unos ocho o quizás doce se habían puesto de pie para poder hacer algo con el intruso (aunque se veían tan aturdidos como su jefe).

Pero nada de lo que el gran dueño esperaba pudo siquiera acercarse a la realidad de la cual era testigo.

—Hola, buena jornada Conciudadanos—

—¿INVASOR TENN?— soltaron todos los presentes estupefactos, mientras veían a la tan famosa entidad sujetando a _Splat_ del cuello… quien al parecer tenía muchos problemas para respirar por la forma en que manoseaba como desquiciado.

—Lamento la intromisión— sonrió esplendida —Sólo vengo a tratar un asunto pendiente con un miembro de su personal— tiró a Splat al exterior y tomó la compuerta —No me tomará mucho ya que tengo algo de prisa, gracias— y cerró justo cuando todos vieron al Jefe de Personal erguirse lo suficiente para intentar escapar.

Algo que al parecer no pudo hacer por los HORRIBLES gritos de AGONÍA y DOLOR que empezaron a escuchar.

—¡OH POR IRK QUIERO VER ESTO!— sonrió Sizz Lorr y corrió a abrir la compuerta, pero por más que lo intentó esta no abrió ni una milésima de unidad. O era que la Computadora se había inhibido de nuevo o Tenn había puesto los seguros de nuevo.

Como fuera no podía ni siquiera sincronizarse a su restaurante tampoco.

Sizz Lorr sólo esperaba que la Computadora estuviera grabando todo.

—¿Por qué Invasor Tenn está aquí?— preguntó al fin alguien después de quince minutos. El más grande se giró sólo para apreciar que TODOS los presentes lo estaban mirando.

—Seré honestos con ustedes— los miró el de mayor unidad seriamente —Splat es Xenófilo—

—¡AY POR IRK, EEEWWW!—

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!—

—¿ESTÁ SEGURO?—

—Yo creo que nos miente— lo miró uno sospechoso.

—Muy bien enano de mierda, si estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué la gloriosa Invasor Tenn está aquí entonces? ¿Qué no lo vez? ¡Es para darle una golpiza que quizás pueda volverlo al buen camino! ¿Qué no lo saben? ¡La violencia siempre es la mejor solución para todo Xenófilo! ¡La violencia es lo único coherente! ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Doscientos?—

—¿Está loco? Yo tengo a un amigo Xenófilo y él no es diferente de nadie más—

—_¡GASP!_— chillaron varios estupefactos.

—Ooh, así que eres uno de esos Defectos ¿Eh?—

—¡Pero qué! ¡Yo no soy Xenófilo y ningún Xenófilo es Defecto!—

—¡Eres amigo de uno entonces eres uno!—

—¡Eso no es verdad!—

—¿Entonces porque eres amigo de uno?—

—¡Por qué tenemos intereses en común y ha de saber que él es un gran Soldado de Zona Activa y ser Xenófilo no lo hace diferente de nadie! ¡Él es un Irken y seguirá siendo un Irken siempre!—

—¡Genial, ahora tenemos a Pro-Xenófilos! ¡Es el maldito colmo! ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes puede ser normal?—

—¿NORMAL? ¿Qué va a saber usted sobre ser normal? ¡Nada es normal en el Imperio! ¡Todos somos diferentes! ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Eso está bien! ¡Está bien ser de diferente unidad! ¡Está bien tener diferentes gustos! ¡Está bien tener tonos diferentes de pigmentación y est-!—

—¡AJÁ!—

—¿Eh?—

—¡ERES UN COLORISTA!—

—_**¿QUÉ?—**_

—¡ERES UN PRO-XENÓFILO Y COLORISTA!—

—Qué vergüenza— intervino alguien.

—¡NO SOY COLORISTA!—

—Sí, claro, como no ¡Eso dices porque no somos del verde adecuado!—

—Ser un colorista, qué indignante—

—Vergüenza deberías tener al mostrarte así—

—¡Ni que fueras tan alto!—

—¡Me da vergüenza que seamos de la misma unidad Pallu!—

—¡NO SOY COLORISTA!— insistió _Pallu_, mirando como todos comenzaban a cerrarse sobre él —¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA?—

—¡ACABA DE ACEPTARLO!—

—_**¿QUÉ?**_**—**

—¡ECHEN A ESTE DESPRECIABLE COLORISTA AL DRENAJE!— ordenó Sizz Lorr y todos se lanzaron sobre Pallu. Hubo gritos, patadas, manotazos pero entre cinco contuvieron al supuesto _Colorista_ y se lo llevaron a la cocina (dónde los que estaban limpiando la grasa de la cocina les miraron confundidos).

—¡BÁJENME, BÁJENMEEE! ¡VOY A DECIRLE A SPLAT ESTO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡VA A PAGAR POR ESTO MALDITO GAAAAAAAaaaaa-!— y el grito de Pallu se perdió justo cuando un golpe seco indico que había azotado contra el fondo del drenaje.

—¡Bien hecho enanos!— sonrió Sizz Lorr —¡Se ganaron una hamburguesa de azúcar, vayan a servirse!—

—¡WEEEEEE!— vitorearon todos y fueron a servirse algo que los mantuvo entretenidos un rato hasta que regresaron para preguntar cómo iba Splat. Muchos asumieron que, correctamente, seguía vivo ya que los gritos de dolor punzante aún se escuchaban.

Muchos lamentaron que Blem estuviera aun afectado por la inhibición y no pudiera hacer apuestas en ese momento.

Tres horas después… los gritos cesaron por completo y un CLICK de la compuerta indicó que podía abrirse. Los que estaban ahí junto a su jefe, no mayor a un grupo de quince ya que el resto aún seguía mal por el Cubo Explosivo, se apresuraron a moverse para abrir la compuerta y ver lo que había pasado.

Para su sorpresa, apenas lo hicieron Tenn se asomó casual —Saludos Conciudadanos— sonrió amable mientras se limpiaba con un trapo el exceso abrumador de sangre en sus pinzas —Sólo quería decirles que lamento haberlos alterado en su rutina, después de la gran labor tan importante que realizan para el Imperio y La INS— sonrió esplendida —Ahora bien, quisiera indagar algo muy simple sobre su gran coraza de seguridad exterior, sino es molestia—

—Usted puede hacer cuanto guste y plazca aquí— sonrió Sizz Lorr como idiota —Por favor pase a refrescarse—

—Muchas gracias— Tenn se vio sumamente encantada y entró al restaurante. Nadie intento siquiera saber de Splat y la compuerta cerró automáticamente.

Pero habría que ser honestos ¿Quién se iba a preocupar de un don-nadie-de-baja-unidad si la increíble-omnipotente-súper-famosa-todo-poder-Inva sor Tenn estaba en Shloogorgh's? Bueno, por el momento nadie y la verdad Sizz Lorr simplemente estaba interesado en tratar a su MEJOR CLIENTE DE NUNCA JAMÁS como si fuera una Terrible Más Alto. Así que fue a preparar lo mejor de lo mejor (derrapando menos gracias a los que estaban limpiando la cocina por el exceso de grasa) mientras varios se tomaban fotos con Tenn y le preguntaban sobre sus increíbles aventuras al favor del Imperio mientras le servían frías POOP Sodas de buena calidad en el área del comedor.

Veinte minutos después, todos los snacks estuvieron listos y fueron servidos para degustación de tan importante visita mientras Sizz Lorr explicaba lo que había pasado con los dos ataques Alíens hasta el momento. Y también se tomaron una foto juntos.

—Aaah, deliciosa— sonrió Tenn, y dejando su POOP Soda en la mesa —Es un local sumamente agradable— sonrió al dueño que permanecía a su lado con una bandeja en pinza; mientras el resto miraba incrédulos y embelesados desde el área de Cajas.

—Muy amable de su parte ¿Más queso con sus nachos?—

—Oh, no, no. Muchas gracias, están perfectos— degustó un par de las deliciosas frituras y miró alrededor sonriendo —Es bueno saber que los Laboratorios se siguen preocupando por el buen diseño de los restaurantes tanto por su funcionabilidad—

—Muchas gracias, sólo costó cinco mil quintillones—

—Muy bien invertidos debo agregar—

—Nos da más crédito del merecido—

—No, no. Al contrario, gracias por los snacks, aunque quisiera pedir la cuenta, si fuera tan amable—

—Descuide. La base invita—

—No, por favor, insisto—

—Por favor, usted hace una gran labor para el Imperio Invasor Tenn y esto es sólo una pequeña demostración de gratitud de nuestra parte, los mediocres indignos de su presencia—

—Oh, basta, van a surgir mis colores—

—Además estoy seguro que dejar a Splat medio muerto debió ser muy cansado para usted—

—Bueno— suspira Tenn —He de admitir que últimamente las cosas no son tan sencillas. E estado tan ocupada… invasiones, entrenamientos… Zim… los genocidios masivos de Zim… Zim en general… de más cosas— suspira hondamente —En realidad esta visita estaba planeada desde hace meses, creo que desde el año pasado si mi agenda PAK está bien, lo cual siempre es así— se cruza de brazos incrédula —No puedo creer que tantas cosas se cruzaran en mi camino hasta hoy y aun así tengo tantos pendientes por hacer—

—Deseaba preguntar sublime excelencia ¿Debo poner a Splat en otra área? ¿Dentro de los contenedores de basura para su regocijo?—

—Oh, no. Él podrá empezar a trabajar en un par de horas sin problemas— sorbe de su soda y come un par de nachos —Aunque dejará de vomitar sangre en algún momento del mes que viene—

—¿El clásico movimiento de sacar el Squeedly-spoosh y meterlo a la inversa?—

—Oh, un conocedor de los clásicos ¿Asumo bien?—

—Completamente, yo mismo lo he usado en varias ocasiones. Uno de mis favoritos—

—En fin— suspiró Tenn —Me he sincronizado con la Computadora. Ya está desinhibida por completo— miró atentamente al más alto que no hizo otra cosa más que mirarla embelesado —Había notado su fuerte coraza de seguridad exterior cuando llegue y me llamó mucho la atención. Ninguna Estación de Cambio las tiene a menos de que estén en Zonas Activas. Es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de esclarecer mis dudas—

—Usted puede hacer cuanto guste y plazca con mi restaurante— suspiró Sizz Lorr.

—Gracias Conciudadano— asintió Tenn conforme —Pero este ataque no puede quedar impune. Tengo toda la información y la imagen de ese hereje del Imperio. Me encargare de esto inmediatamente. Tengo tres horas libres aun, así que iré en la búsqueda de su agresor e informare a Monc sobre la trágica perdida de nuestros valiosos Conciudadanos al servicio de La INS— bebió la POOP Soda por completo y se levantó de la mesa —Muchas gracias por sus atenciones— sonrió al encaminarse a la cocina.

—De nada, por favor regrese cuando quiera— sonrió Sizz Lorr siguiéndola.

—Hola— sonrió la Invasora a todos los que estaban en cajas y estos sonrieron como bobos y se apartaron de su camino inmediatamente.

—Bueno, me retiro entonces— asintió Tenn, ya fuera del restaurante dónde tenía su Voot privado estacionado… Splat también estaba ahí… aun lado de los basureros… de rodillas… con las antenas rotas… un brazo dislocado… una pierna girada a la inversa… y también estaba vomitando sangre. Mucha sangre. Mucha, mucha sangre.

De hecho había mucha sangre por todos lados.

—De verdad puede regresar cuando quiera— insistió Sizz Lorr sonriendo como bobo.

—Lo voy a considerar— se despidió la Invasora y pasó de largo a _Grapa_ sin el menor problema antes de abordar su Voot y partir en vuelo.

—Ella es taaaan linda— suspiró el dueño del restaurante.

—Tan encantadora— asintió alguien al fondo y varios de los que no estaban inhibidos asintieron en acuerdo.

—Tan sublime—

—Tan impresionante—

Splat vomitó al fondo.

—En fin— Sizz Lorr se acomodó el gorro y regresó al restaurante con los demás —Muy bien enanos— miró a todos los que estaban ahí —Cómo pueden ver, algo de esta mierda de trabajo al fin a pagado algo de buen snack— todos asintieron a eso emocionados —Okey, así que vamos revisar que todo esté en orden. Es jueves y ya sabemos cómo estos malditos días son. Ustedes, los que limpiaron la cocina, limpien el área de comedor y el resto revise las defensas. Abrimos en cinco horas— miró a su alrededor con recelo —Monc no a mandado ninguna entrega, quizás algo lo a mantenido ocupado o fastidiado— sonrió por ese último pensamiento —Pero en cualquier momento otro grupo podría llegar ¿Cómo siguen los nuevos que sobrevivieron?—

Uno se asomó rápidamente a los Dormitorios —Eeeh, creo que bien, aun respiran—

—Bien. Entonces todos a sus tareas ¡AHORA!—

—¡Sí, señor!—

—¡Y QUE NADIE LE DE COMER A ESE COLORISTA!—

—¡NO, SEÑOR!—

Y media hora después, Sizz Lorr tuvo razón. Un grupo llegó al tiempo que Monc se comunicaba con él por un mensaje diciéndole que Tenn ya le había notificado de la terrible perdida para La INS. Y también informó que encontró y estaba en esos momentos, interrogando al Alíen Terrorista en su Voot. Sizz Lorr pensó fugazmente en la HERMOSA Invasora y sonrió como bobo un rato hasta que recordó que necesitaba a Splat para que revisara a los nuevos —Mierda— gruñó y se asomó a los basureros —¡Oye enano!— miró a su Cajero de más años tirado, literalmente en el piso mirando hacia el negro espacio.

—¿Qué?— soltó Splat molesto, sin mirar a su jefe.

—¡Tienes trabajo que hacer! ¿O es que estar ahí sin hacer nada es más importante Xenófilo?—

—¡NO SOY XENÓFILO CRETINO MAYOR!— se irguió sumamente ofendido, pero visiblemente MUCHO mejor a su aspecto anterior. Al parecer Splat había acomodado casi todas las partes de su cuerpo…eh, salvo por sus antenas, que aún se veían algo ladeadas pero ya estaban vendadas.

—¡Sí, bien, genial, no me importa ni mierda! ¡Hay un nuevo grupo, ven a revisarlo u olvídate de tú salario por tres años!—

—¡USTED NO ME PAGA DESDE HACE DOSCIENTOS AÑOS Y MEDIO!—

—¡NO ES COMO SI VIERA ESFUERZO DE TÚ PARTE!—

—¡DOBLO POSICIONES, TRIPLICO TURNO, NO TENGO HORA DE COMIDA Y **NO** TENGO DÍA DE DESCANSO DESDE HACE TRECIENTOS AÑOS!—

—¡Y AUN NO ESCUCHO LAS GRACIAS POR ESO! ¡AHORA ENTRA Y PONTE A TRABAJAR PARASITO DEL SISTEMA!—

—¡ES USTED UN**WAM** Sizz Lorr cerró la compuerta de golpe y se fue a la cocina —Ahora viene Splat para encargarse de todo—

—¿Eh, todavía vamos a esperar más?— se quejó un Soldado de los recién llegados.

—Mira enano, yo sólo hago mi trabajo, esto es protocolo y me importa una mierda si te gusta estar ahí afuera o no— se irguió el más alto practico —Llevamos dos ataques de Alíens en contra de La INS y no voy a arriesgarme a otro más—

—¿Ataques de Alíens?— soltó un Científico escandalizado y todos miraron a su alrededor con temor descarado, como si algún Alíen pudiera salir de cualquier lugar para matarlos.

—Terminemos con esto— intervino Splat entrando a la cocina —¿Cuántos son?— preguntó y todos se tomaron una pausa para apreciar lo HORRIBLE que se veía bajo las luces del restaurante. Su rostros estaba casi desfigurado por golpes, lleno de hematomas enormes, el uniforme estaba todo maltratado, había sangre, MUCHA sangre sobre casi todo su cuerpo y apestaba. Literalmente.

Sizz Lorr se giró a su oficina —Son doce, ahí te los encargo Xenófilo—

—¡YO NO QUIERO QUE UN XENÓFILO ME TOQUE!—

—¡NO SOY XENÓFILO!—

—¡OLVÍDALO, NO ME VAS A TOCAR!—

—¡NI QUE ESTUVIERA TAN DESESPERADO!—

—¡DEBERÍAS, SOY COMPLETAMENTE SNEXY Y TODOS ME DESEAN!—

—¡ESTA ES UNA MALDITA LOCURA!— y el gran jefe cerró la compuerta de su oficina para encender su televisor para ver su programa favorito que ya había comenzado. Maldito Splat, le hizo perderse los primeros tres minutos.

Y todo estuvo bien hasta que, dos horas después, la compuerta se abrió.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que Tenn vino a _enderezarme_ y a sacarme del mal camino de la Xenofilia?— preguntó Splat bastante molesto.

Sizz Lorr no dejó de ver el televisor —¿Apoco había otra razón?—

—Bien, obviamente usted está detrás de esto como de costumbre, metiendo cizaña entre todos nosotros—

—¿Sabes qué? Me estoy cansando de que te pongas como un dramático a cada rato igual que ese Colorista—

—¿Qué colorista? ¡Aquí nadie es un colorista! ¡Por Irk nadie en su sano juicio PAK sería colorista por su propio juicio, eso es despreciable!—

—Es lo mismo que yo digo— Sizz Lorr se mostró inocentemente de acuerdo —Ser Colorista es estúpido, es decir, ser de una pigmentación más intensa o menos densa es lo único que hace el menú de baile interesante aparte de la unidad. Es como decir, un ejemplo, viene un Médico y te dice "¿Ves estas tonalidades de verde? Bien, pues escoge una, ahora, ya. Porque esta es la tonalidad de los Irkens con los que vas a bailar de ahora en adelante hasta la desactivación" yo diría "Espera ¿Sólo puedo escoger una tonalidad?" "Sí" "¿Pero cuantas hay?" "Trecientas veinticinco" yo honestamente estaría estupefacto. Yo le diría a ese Medico de mierda "¡Jodete tú y tú Colorimos! ¡Bailare con quien yo quiera, con cuantos quiera! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie limite mi baile! ¡Soy un Irken libre de decidir y decido tener a todos los Irkens que quiera cuando quiera! ¡Baile para todos!"—

—Completamente cierto— asintió Splat en acuerdo.

—Por eso lo eché al drenaje—

—¿QUÉ USTED QUÉ?—

—¡Sí, lo eché al drenaje!—

—¡OH POR IKR ES UN MALDITO!—

—¡Gracias!—

—¡NO LO ESTABA HALAGANDO!—

—¿QUE? ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA NO? ¿QUÉ TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES COLORISTA?—

—¡NO SOY COLORISTA! ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE USO ESO DEL COLORISMO PARA ELIMINAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO PIENSA COMO USTED! **¡OTRA VEZ!**—

—¡ESO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA!—

—¡OH POR IRK, ACABA DE ACEPTARLO, MALDITO INFAME!—

—¡JÓDETE TÚ MALDITO XENÓFILO PRO-COLORISTA!—

—¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA DE LAS DOS COSAS!—

—¡NO ES LO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!—

—¿SABE QUÉ? ¡NO ME IMPORTA!— Splat se gira a la compuerta.

—¿A DÓNDE MIERDA VAS?—

—¡A SACAR A ESE POBRE CONDENADO!—

—**¡NO TE ATREVAS!—**

—¡MÍREME!—

Sizz Lorr se irguió y se lanzó sobre Splat. Ambos cuerpos chocaron y rodaron fuera de la oficina. Golpearon la pared del pasillo central y siguieron forcejeando entre ellos como dementes mientras se gritaban toda clase de maldiciones.

—¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!—

—¡QUIERO VER COMO SIQUIERA LO INTENTA!—

Llegaron a la cocina y todos se apartaron de golpe.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERTE PARA QUE PUEDA ARRANCARTE LA QUIJADA!—

—¡VOY A SER YO QUIEN LE ROMPA TODOS LOS HUESOS!—

Siguieron forcejeando hasta llegar al comedor, dónde los que limpiaban brincaron sobre las mesas para quitarse del camino. Algunos sacaron monies para apostar.

—¡TE ODIO!—

—¡YO LO ODIO MÁS!—

—¡MUÉRETE!—

—¡DESPUÉS DE USTED!—

Sizz Lorr arrojó a Splat con fuerza y el segundo aterrizó sin problemas sólo para apreciar al más alto ya con su gran espátula en alto. Listo para atacarlo de la forma más mortal que conocía.

—¡TE E SOPORTADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO ENANO, ES HORA DE PAGAR!—

—¡NO, SEÑOR! ¡E SIDO YO QUIEN LE A SOPORTADO POR MUCHO!— Splat sacó sus extremidades PAK con fiereza —¡Y admito que he soñado con este día por mucho, mucho tiempo! ¡EL DÍA EN QUE POR FIN PODRÍA ELIMINARLO DEFINITIVAMENTE SIN SENTIRME CULPABLE POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE USTED NO ES UN IRKEN SINO UNA VERGÜENZA AL IMPERIO!—

—¡BASTARDO HIJO DE VORT VAS A MORIR!—

—¡Y USTED AL FIN VA A PAGAR POR TODO LOS QUE NOS HIZO!—

—¡AAAAAAAAH!— se lanzó Sizz Lorr.

—¡YAAAAAAAAH!— se lanzó Splat.

PIP.

—¿Eh?— Splat paró de golpe y sus extremidades cogieron a su jefe en vuelo (ya que había saltado con la intención de aplastarlo) y lo lanzaron del otro lado del restaurante con fuerte golpe lleno de estruendo.

—¡MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA TE VOY A-!—

—¿Di-bug?— soltó Splat perfectamente audible. Tan audible que incluso Sizz Lorr se paralizo. Por dos segundos completos no entendió nada hasta que el PAK le informó de la posible causa.

Hace ocho segundos había llegado la última notificación sobre el puesto de Comandante Supremo General Imperial. Hace ocho segundos se informó que el Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug fue promovido a Comandante Supremo General Imperial. En tiempo actual, Elite Di-bug, el Comandante Supremo General Imperial, está en Nave Prima, quienes _recibieron_ al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por solicitud de cambio entre Elite Xuxu quien fue en su momento un Comandante Supremo General Imperial, y Elite Wanault (quien falleció la semana pasada y a quien le siguieron otros treintaitres Elites después de su nombramiento hasta la jornada de hoy).

—D-di-bug está vivo— Splat se cubrió los labios y empezó a llorar —E-está vivo, ugh, está vivo, está vivo, que bueno… que bueno… ay Irk, que bueno…—

—No por mucho— le espetó Sizz Lorr furioso, haciendo que _Grapa_ lo mirara con odio —El Defecto se va a morir—

—¡Di-bug no se va a morir!—

—¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Se va a morir como el resto! ¡No va a durar ni una hora con Zim!—

—¡Di-bug es fuerte!—

—¡Y Zim es la devastación encarnada! ¡Consume todo lo que toca! ¡Explota todo lo que percibe! ¡Es el genocidio andante! ¡DI-BUG. NO. VA. A. VIVIR!—

—¡SÍ LO HARÁ!—

—¡NO!—

—¡SÓLO ESPERE Y VERÁ!— Splat se irguió fúrico —¡DI-BUG VA A VIVIR ESTA JORNADA! ¡ÉL VA A VIVIR TODAS LAS JORNADAS QUE QUIERA! ¡ÉL VA A VIVIR Y VA A MOSTRAR A TODOS USTEDES QUE ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS!—

Sizz Lorr se irguió soledme y tomó asiento en una mesa —Bien enano. _Veamos_— ambos se miraron con odio y el de menor tamaño fue a sentarse frente a su jefe —Sí, señor. _Veamos_—

Ambos, jefe y empleado, se quedaron sentados en ese lugar. En esa mesa. Mirándose con odio mutuo sin decir nada. Simplemente esperando. Simplemente… esperando.

Una hora después nada.

Dos horas después nada.

Cuatro horas después nada.

Y mientras se miraban mutuamente en la mesa, el rostro de Sizz Lorr se volvía cada vez más rabioso… por la sonrisa de Splat que no dejaba de crecer a cada momento.

Súbitamente un golpeteo en la cocina rompió el pesado silencio. Alguien corrió al fondo y volvió a correr de nuevo —¡Splaaat!— gritó alguien —¡Es otra entrega!—

—Monc dice que son doce— gruñó Sizz Lorr al de menor tamaño, quien se irguió feliz de la mesa —Me ocupare de esto, descuide señor— anunció mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, pero se detuvo casi a la mitad y miró a su jefe con una maldad increíble —Di-bug hará cualquier cosa magníficamente. Él va a vivir y si yo fuera usted, me preocuparía por una visita espontanea de su parte, por qué: sí, yo le debo una. Eso servirá con Monc. Tenn y Skoodge incluso ¿Pero con Di-bug? No sé—

—Te sorprendería enano— lo fulminó el más alto —Pero hace mucho que estoy listo para lo imprevisible. No temo a nada. No temo a nadie. No tengo miedo—

Splat amplió la curva en sus labios —Haga como plazca, señor. Haga como plazca— y se giró a la cocina.

Sizz Lorr no se movió de ese lugar. Se quedó ahí. Sentado. Simplemente mirando la mesa en espera de la nueva notificación… la notificación que diría que Zim mató a Di-bug.

Pero el fin de jornada llegó. Hubo cinco _entregas_ antes de eso. El restaurante volvió a abrir antes de eso.

Pero la actualización no llegó. No antes del fin de jornada ni después.

La actualización sobre la muerte de Di-bug no llegó.

Sizz Lorr simplemente se preparó para lo imprevisible. Una vez más.

Se irguió al fin de la mesa y se encaminó a su habitación. Todo el lugar estaba vacío. Literalmente. Al parecer el personal y los _de paso_ (que habían regresado de su tour por Foodcortia) estaban sobre los Dormitorios, hablando y exclamando sobre algo que parecía increíble. Al parecer ya todos se habían enterado sobre la visita de Tenn. Bueno, eso sí era para celebrar… y aun así él no sentía esa… esa emoción de momentos antes cuando la vió… no sentía mucho en realidad.

Giró para subir al segundo piso y para su rabia, se encontró con Splat que al parecer iba bajando —Ah, señor— estiró una pinza —Necesito el Palm. Ahora—

Sizz Lorr hizo un mal gesto, y le lanzó el artefacto antes de seguir subiendo. No estaba de humor para aguantar a ese imbécil. No estaba de humor para nadie. Para nada.

Pasó el segundo nivel de largo también. Todos los que estaban ahí estaban hablando de algo que al parecer era increíble. Seguro de Invasor Tenn. Igual no quiso saber más de ellos y sus malditas mierdas y fue a su cuarto. Miró a su alrededor sin ganas… todo se veía en orden. Genial.

Entró a su espacio privado y cerró la compuerta con seguro. No quería que nadie lo molestara. De verdad. No quería a nadie ahí. No deseaba a nadie con él.

No quería saber de nada. De nadie.

De hecho no encendió el televisor.

No quería ver nada.

Simplemente arrastró sus pasos a la regadera mientras se quitaba el uniforme que tanto odiaba… porque de verdad lo odiaba. Los despreciaba. No aguantaba su existencia en ese lugar. En ese sitio de Exiliados. Él nunca deseó estar en un lugar así. Él no quería algo como eso. Él nunca… él nunca hizo nada para estar ahí… él nunca pidió estar ahí… de verdad que nunca…

Su baño fue el más corto que recordara nunca. Secó su cuerpo sin mucho esmero y regresó a la habitación… era increíble como notaba lo silencioso que estaba. Por un momento recordó esos viejos tiempos de Soldado Activo… esos tiempo de explosiones y gritos… esos tiempo dónde era alguien… y repentinamente la habitación era el lugar más silencioso del universo.

Suspiró hondamente y se dejó caer en la cama de suave colchón antes de cubrirse con las sabanas. Estuvo ahí un poco… simplemente mirando el techo sin razón alguna… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se obligó a entrar en Fuera de Línea… simplemente porque no deseaba pensar más.

No deseaba pensar más en lo injusta que era la vida. En lo injusto que era todo. En su momento de gloría, lo único que siempre quiso fue ser siempre más… ya ahora… ahora en su tiempo de sombra… ahora no hay jornada que no piense en su Desactivación. No hay jornada en que no piense en ella. En como añora que ese día llegue. El día en que su cita en Judmentia, la última cita de todas, le libere de esa maldita vida de condenado.

Cerró los ojos y la oscuridad se llevó todo.

Todo menos un último pensamiento.

El pensamiento de que Wuu tenía razón.

Él estaba aburrido.

Tan… tan aburrido de la vida… y quizás decepcionado.

La jornada del día siguiente no empezó de forma espectacular. Todos los _de paso_ apenas pudieron se fueron de tour por Foodcortia y el resto que ya era de planta se dedicó a ocuparse de las clásicas tareas. Todos hablaban sobre la gran novedad de que Invasor Tenn hubiera estado en el restaurante. Otros se encargaban de seguir recibiendo a los _de paso_ que llegaban a cada rato. El resto se encargaba del restaurante y su rutina de atender comensales horribles.

Nada más que rutina era lo que se veía.

La jornada siguiente no fue diferente.

Pero… nadie hacía mención de Di-bug y eso fue algo que le extraño a Sizz Lorr. Es decir, Blem sería uno de los principales interesados junto a los idiotas del gordo y el flaco. Por las apuestas obviamente, pero Blem definitivamente estaría interesado. Sin mencionar al resto de Defectos que aún eran parte de la plantilla… eh, lo cual le recordó al Colorista que habían tirado al drenaje, pero al verlo acomodando un par de sacos para empanizar en la alacena del primer piso, se dio por entendido que Splat ya lo había sacado de ahí.

Maldito bastardo hijo de Vort, iba a castigarlo por eso en algún momento. Pero bueno, igual no se quedó con la duda sobre el Defecto y vió su oportunidad dos horas después de haber cerrado el restaurante.

—Escupe ¿Qué pasa que no has ido con el chisme sobre el Defecto?— preguntó a Splat, cuando este fue a la oficina a dejarle el Palm que había tomado desde el día anterior y no había regresado hasta ese momento.

—Bueno, obviamente no le importa, pero si ha sido buen observador, notará que los únicos que están trabajando, aunque son la mayoría, son los que estuvieron más retirados del desastre del Cubo Explosivo— le espetó su Cajero de más años molesto —El resto sigue en los Dormitorios. Están despiertos pero sus PAK's siguen inhibidos en casi un treinta o cuarenta por ciento. Incluso los que están operando ahora mismo tienen una inhibición del veinticinco. La actualización que llegó sólo la detecte yo, por mi entrenamiento como Invasor— se irguió con aire y después miró a su jefe con hastío —Y _usted_, que me imagino que haber sido un Soldado Activo le sirvió de algo—

—Me estás buscando pleito ¿Verdad?—

—Bueno señor, si _tuviéramos _ una Enfermería, con Médicos, TODOS estarían al cien por ciento. Pero como puede ver no es así—

—Admítelo enano, estas esperando a que todos puedan aceptar la actualización para empezar a festejar—

—Puede ser— admite Splat con una desagradable sonrisa de triunfo, pero deshace el gesto cansado —Lamentablemente aún no hay noticias nuevas— admite.

Sizz Lorr mira el Palm y después al enano —¿En La INS?—

—Lamentablemente la página oficial no aportaba ninguna información relevante de Nave Prima y me vi en la necesidad de jaquear la de Los Partidos. Nadie dice nada sobre Di-bug, sólo de Wisconsin y como todos los POOP Sodas están en paro hasta que Monc acceda a salvar por lo menos a su Representante— hace un gesto cansado —Imagino, y temo estar en lo cierto, de que Zim ha hecho un caos en las comunicaciones de nuevo como es su costumbre. No sería sorpresa de que sigan aislados del Imperio— se cruza de brazos —Y también está el hecho de que Zim _siempre_ hace que las Computadoras y el armamento se vuelvan locos y empiecen a matar a todos. Es justo pensar que por el momento nadie a podido actualizar nada de Di-bug— hace una pausa —¿O quizás ya todos estarán muertos y Di-bug sea el único en pie? Porqué nadie a dicho nada de Nave Prima explotando— mira a su jefe incrédulo —Es decir, tenemos Satélites por todo el Imperio monitoreando toda actividad por minúscula que sea. Una explosión sería algo estruendoso. Los núcleos son así, estallan y todos pueden verlo en un radio de dos galaxias estándares— hace una pausa —Aunque una Implosión sería diferente… nadie podría verla… aunque no sería una sorpresa, es decir, Zim últimamente hace todo implotar y aunque Nave Prima a resistido como ninguna otra nave, es decir, Zim normalmente llega a un lugar y este explota en tres horas a lo mucho pero Nave Prima lo está haciendo bastante bien. Ya llevan una semana y dos días con él abordo y siguen relativamente vivos y dando señales de actualizaciones cuando pueden— se cruza de brazos nervioso —Di-bug sabe cómo cuidarse, estoy seguro, no sería una sorpresa saber que si Nave Prima explotó o implotó, aun así él logró sobrevivir ¿Le sorprendería a usted acaso? A mí no—

Sizz Lorr estaba más sorprendido de que Splat estuviera tan platicador. Sin duda el Defecto lo puso de buen humor —¿Entonces salvo la situación con los POOP Sodas nadie dice nada?—

—Exactamente. Todos siguen hablando de como Elite Wanault tomó a Zim sin avisar a nadie de nada y ocasionó que Wisconsin no pudiera ser movido a tiempo. Elite Membran clavó todos sus sensores sobre la nave. Todos pueden entrar a Nave Prima ahora, pero nadie puede salir. Eso incluye a Wisconsin… hasta dónde sé, en las pocas veces que a logrado comunicarse con su Partido no a dejado de remarcar que su situación actual no a sido culpa de nadie y que remarca que todos sigan haciendo como hasta ahora al servicio de La INS— Splat se cruza de brazos —Pero si hay algo que tienen los POOP Sodas es su unidad y aplicada con justa razón. Wisconsin fue un Líder ejemplar. Todos lo respetan de verdad, incluso entre otros Partidos goza de seguidores. Esta situación a desbalanceado por completo a La INS. Los POOP Sodas no quieren hacer ninguna misión hasta que su Líder este a salvo, Monc no puede hacer nada porque hacerlo representaría delatar a toda La INS ante Elite Membran que no deja de hacer más y más presión; Tenn o Skoodge tampoco pueden infiltrarse y salvar a cuantos puedan como normalmente hacen. Hasta dónde se informa, Elite Gazlord los a mantenido vigilados con pretextos absurdos sobre Ruina Inevitable II—

—Suena tan absurdo ahora, pero mirándolo de forma global y en conjunto es bastante obvio lo que pasa— medita un poco —Trecientos veintisiete _Cuerpos_ y Ciento doce _Pak's_ se perdieron en acción el año pasado. La tasa más baja que se a tenido en décadas, pero todos ellos eran de los más sobresalientes. Quizás tenga que ver en que Elite Membran ya no realiza golpes masivos sino precisos. Sus sistemas de ataque y aniquilación se han refinado mortalmente con el tiempo. Sería justo asumir que esta estrategia genocida que incluye a Zim en su proyecto de Comandante Supremo General Imperial es una de sus obras cumbre. Está generando una presión inmensurable sobre los Partidos. Quiere que estallen. Que revienten y se descubran así mismos en un golpe de rabia ciega— mira a su jefe —Elite Membran sin duda sabe del golpe que La INS va a hacer este año—

Sizz Lorr le miró curioso —¿Seguro?—

—Sí no lo sabe ¿Entonces porque tomarse tantas molestias con esta estrategia? ¿No lo ve? Los está debilitando al retirar a los más fuertes e inteligentes. Los quiere con odio y propensos a los errores— asiente conforme —No en vano Skoodge dice que no le agrada. Elite Membran es un asesino inmisericorde, pero sabe lo que hace. Está dando justo dónde debe y está desviando la atención de todos sobre Zim—

—¿Zim? ¿Qué podría ganar al dejar que todos le pongan atención a Zim?—

—Quitar credibilidad a Skoodge y por extensión a Tenn y los Invasores—

—¿Skoodge?—

Splat suspira cansado —Bueno, a nadie nos gusta hablar de esto, pero es bastante _obvio_ cuando uno pasa suficiente tiempo con Skoodge— cierra sus labios en una línea tensa —Él y Zim son amigos—

—**¿QUÉ?—**

—Sí, lo sé—

—**¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA!—**

—No podría estar más en acuerdo—

—**¡ZIM MATÓ A DOS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTO!—**

—Lamentablemente—

—**¡ARRUINO RUINA INEVITABLE I!—**

—Sí, estuve ahí, aún tengo la cicatriz—

—**¡ZIM A ESTADO MATANDO A TODA NUESTRA POBLACIÓN DESDE EL DÍA QUE FUE ACTIVADO!—**

—Y aun trato de convencer a Skoodge de eso—

—**¿C-CÓMO PUEDE SER INVASOR SKOODGE SU AMIGO DESPUÉS DE TODO SU MALDITO GENOCIDIO?—**

—No lo sabemos, pero Skoodge es amigo de Zim… y no sé si Zim sabe eso o no, pero Tenn es amiga de Skoodge y lo que lo hace ver mal a él lo hace con ella y lo que hace ver mal a Tenn hace ver a todos los Invasores mal yyyy bueno, es una gran cadena de mala imagen para todos— Splat suspira cansado —Así que, bueno, cada vez que Zim hace algo, Skoodge encuentra una excusa y al principio todos son bastante pasivos en cuanto a eso ya que Skoodge es bastante hábil… pero después los genocidios de Zim se salen de control y todos empiezan a recriminar a Skoodge y él no es muy bueno con las confrontaciones y se pone a llorar yyyy… y después interviene Tenn y ella lamentablemente es muy buena con las confrontaciones y empiezan los heridos y desaparecidos yyyy… y después todos me miraban a mí yyy… y estoy justo en medio de ambos. Justo en medio de Civiles e Invasores, donde todos me miran y me dicen que debo hacer algo y yo sólo estoy ahí tratando de que las cosas no se salgan de control. Tratando que Tenn no se salga de control en realidad porque una vez que toma vuelo no hay quien la pare. Skoodge y yo apenas y lográbamos algo juntos, ahora que él esta sólo me imagino que mejor no se mete con ella, es decir, yo haría eso, yo NO me metería con Tenn cuando está realmente furiosa— se sume de hombros.

Sizz Lorr se reclina en su asiento atónito —¿Entonces Skoodge y Zim…?—

—Sí, amigos—

—¿Qué dice Tenn de eso?—

—A ella no le gusta hablar del tema—

—¿Qué ella no a intentado matar a Zim? Ya sabes ¿Cómo un favor al Imperio o algo así?—

—En realidad ya _todos_ lo hemos intentado, bueno, todos menos Skoodge. Siempre lo omitíamos sobre nuestros ataques, sin duda intentaría detenernos— Splat se frota detrás del cuello cansado —E Irk sabe cuántas veces intentamos matar a Zim después de que regresó de su primer Exilio de ocho meses. Simplemente estaba fuera de control ¡Estaba matando a todos por buscar una mascota! ¡Él estaba seguro que uno de nosotros lo tenía! ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Uno de nosotros! ¡Hasta le dio nombre! Dibgusano o algo así— hizo un gesto cansado —Al final nada resultó… Zim es en verdad un gran problema—

—¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema? Zim es uno y ustedes lo superan en número ¿Qué hay de un ataque en conjunto?—

—Ya intentamos eso como mil trecientas veinticinco veces—

—¿Y los ataques a distancia?—

—Perdí la cuenta para cuando llegamos a los dos millones—

—¿Me vas a decir que ni Tenn ni tú ni ningún ataque en conjunto con el resto de los Invasores de entonces funcionó?—

—Eso temó—

—¿POR QUÉ?—

—Eh, bueno…— Splat no se veía nada feliz por lo que iba a decir —Zim, bueno, él, él de alguna manera, es el más fuerte de todos nosotros—

Sizz Lorr le miró estupefacto.

—Sí, lo sé, suena bastante estúpido ahora, pero es verdad. Nosotros, todos, en conjunto, apenas y podemos, uh, _retener,_ a Zim en el mismo lugar por menos de veinte minutos— cierra sus labios en una línea —Skoodge apenas y puede acercársele de vez en cuando para pedirle que se detenga y, no sé, creo que Zim le entiende en algo de toda esa demencia que tiene en su PAK y, bueno, NO se detiene pero se va a otro lugar y, y, bueno… sí. Se va. Sí—

Sizz Lorr le fulminó con desprecio —Todos ustedes son una vergüenza al Imperio—

—¡EY! ¡Ni se atreva!— se irguió Splat ofendido —¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que Zim hace _de verdad_? ¡Todos lo comparan con un hoyo negro andante pero lejos están de saber lo que realmente es aunque esa comparación sea bastante justa! ¡Zim es un Virus! ¡Literalmente! ¡Zim tiene una frecuencia viral que vuelve a toda Computadora, a todo SIR, a todo armamento Militar demente! ¡Corrompe literalmente toda configuración y la vuelve en contra del Imperio, en contra de todo Irken Activo!— se cruza de brazos indignado —Y sólo para dejarlo claro, Zim _no tiene_ esa frecuencia. Zim _ES_ la frecuencia. Es parte de él. Se mueve con él. Es él. Sea lo que Zim empezó, por que asumimos que quizás todo empezó con un experimento fallido, pero sea lo que sea, ahora ambos, Frecuencia e Irken son uno mismo. Ambos son uno. Zim es un Virus y hace mucho, estoy seguro, que dejó de ser un Irken— mira a su jefe con fuerza —Siempre que peleamos contra Zim, no vamos en contra de él, vamos en contra de todo el armamento, en contra de las Computadoras Centrales y si nos acercamos demasiado a él, nuestros propios SIR se infectan del Virus e intentan matarnos—

—Sabes, esa es una historia bastante conmovedora ¡SÍ NO FUERA POR EL HECHO DE QUE NO HICIERON UN BUEN TRABAJO! ¡ZIM AUN ESTÁ VIVO!—

—¡Lo dice alguien que NO a peleado en contra de Zim!—

—¡PARA QUE SEPAS ENANO DE MIERDA YO TUVE A ZIM AQUÍ POR TRES DÍAS SEGUIDOS Y DESPUÉS DE ESO POR UNA SEMANA COMPLETA!—

Splat le sonrió nada convencido —Oh, sí, me imagino que en su mente algo como eso pasó—

—¡Revisa el historial sino me crees! ¡Folder número cuatro!—

—¿Tan viejo?—

—¡Sólo sincronízate con la Computadora y ábrelo! ¡No es mí culpa de que tuviera cuatro semanas de haber sido Exiliado para cuando tuve a Zim aquí!—

—Está bien, voy a sincronizarme— Splat hizo una pausa antes de abrir sus ojos de golpe—¡AY POR IRK ES VERDAD! ¡ZIM ESTUVO AQUÍ TRES DÍAS SEGUIDOS!— hizo otra pausa —¡AY POR IRK USTED FUE A BUSCARLO DESPUÉS DE LA GRAN COMIDONA DE VEINTE AÑOS Y ZIM ESTUVO AQUÍ POR OTRA SEMANA COMPLETA!— abrió y cerró la boca —¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?—

—Rojo y Purpura me lo enviaron y entonces sólo era yo y—

—¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! ¿CÓMO ES QUE USTED SIGUE VIVO? ¿CÓMO ES QUE FOODCORTIA EXISTE AUN?—

—Bueno— Sizz Lorr se reclina en su silla cómodamente —Me tomó tiempo analizarlo, pero se debe a una sólo cosa: soy Alto—

Splat lo miró sin expresión —Bien, justo cuando creía que iba a tener una respuesta lógica pasa esto y no me siento nada sorprendido. Me voy a descansar— se da la vuelta y un folder GRANDE le golpea de lleno en la cabeza —¡EY!—

—¡_EY_ TÚ MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA! ¿NO ME CREES VERDAD?—

—¡BUENO, PERDONE USTED SI NO CREÓ QUE ZIM SE MOLESTE EN NOTAR LAS DIFERENCIAS DE UNIDADES ENTRE LOS CADÁVERES QUE DEJA A SU PASO!—

—¡NO SEAS IDIOTA SPLAT!— le grita su jefe pero se mantiene en calma —Ahora dime ¿A cuántos Elites de Alta Unidad ha matado Zim?—

—¡MATÓ A DOS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS!—

—¡SÍ, LOS MATÓ, PERO NO FUE ÉL, FUE SU MALDITO EXPERIMENTO DEFECTO! ¡AHORA PIENSA BIEN Y RESPONDE! ¿A CUANTOS ELITES DE ALTA UNIDAD A ELIMINADO ZIM DESPUÉS DE ELLOS DOS? ¡Y QUITA A LOS QUE MURIERON EN PEDAZOS JUNTO A SUS NAVES POR QUE PIENSA BIEN, SPLAT, PIENSA BIEN! ¡TODOS LOS ELITES DE ALTA UNIDAD QUE MURIERON AL VOLAR LA NAVE NO CUENTAN POR QUE ESE NO FUE UN ATAQUE DIRECTO!—

Splat cerró sus labios en una línea e hizo una pausa —Hay un video, único, pero bastante curioso en La INS. Fue de un Soldado que estaba en una de las explanadas de Nave Traip. No sé qué fue de él después de que subió ese video, pero asumo que murió con el resto una vez que Zim hizo explotar la nave. El punto es, que en algún momento del video, por una fracción de tres segundos o menos, se ve a Elite Durtelo, líder de Nave Traip, quedar justo en medio de la batalla, justo en medio de máquinas aniquiladoras…y estas simplemente lo pasaron de largo— mira a su jefe con cuidado —Soy sincero cuando digo que asumí que las maquinas estaban tan dementes ya que no hacían otra cosa que disparar indiscriminadamente… pero también admito que ese suceso me llamó la atención ¿Por qué pasaban las maquinas al Elite de largo y seguían disparando al resto a quema ropa? Me olvide del asunto tan rápido como cualquier cosa sin prioridad; después de todo Nave Traip explotó en pedazos después de eso, así que al final no hubo favoritismo en eso. Todos murieron sin excepción— hace una pausa —Pero ahora, con lo que sé, temó que lo que usted dice es verdad. De alguna manera, Zim y su Virus, ellos, ambos, de alguna manera, distinguen la instrucción básica del PAK: Elites de Alta Unidad no deben de ser muertos. Jamás—

—Ni desobedecidos, ni tocados, ni contra dichos, ni cuestionados— Sizz Lorr alzaba una pinza por cada punto —Ni confrontados, ni dañados, ni heridos, ni odiados, ni saboteados, ni enemistados, ni controlados, ni humillados. Jamás— sonríe y se cruza de brazos satisfecho —Sí, es bueno ser Alto— hace una pausa y borra su sonrisa —Alto sin ser Exiliado, es decir—

—¿Y Nave Prima entonces?— inquiere Splat severo —Treintaicuatro Elites han sido Desactivados desde que Zim entró a la nave. No hay videos pero muchos escribieron en los fórums que Zim fue quien los mató con una espada o algo así. Dicen que los partió a la mitad o en trozos—

—¿Zim tiene todo un ejército de Armamento Militar de Nivel Letal del tipo encontrado en Zonas Rojas para sus Genocidios y de repente se conforma con una espadita?— Sizz Lorr enciende su televisor —No se escucha al enano Defecto que conozco—

Splat abrió los ojos —¿Está insinuando algo? ¿Qué es posible que no sea Zim el _real_ causante? ¡Es inaudito!— desvíala mirada pensativo —Pero… pero es verdad. Un ataque directo frente a frente **nunca** ha sido realmente el estilo de Zim. Él simplemente mata a todos en explosiones por lo general, disparando sin sentido y por lo general nunca mira por dónde va. En realidad nunca lleva un arma… de hecho no la tiene… siempre usa el armamento Irken pero no tiene un arma en especial, es decir, está ese SIR desquiciado pero fuera de eso ni siquiera cuenta como un arma ¿Piensa acaso que pudiera ser alguien más y no Zim? ¿Un Alíen acaso?—

—¿Eh?— su jefe ni lo mira, está viendo un programa.

—¿ES QUE NO ME PUSO ATENCIÓN? ¡Esto es importante!—

—Mira enano— el más alto no deja de mirar la pantalla —No me gusta hablar de Zim y si tú quieres hacerlo, bien, pero en otro lado y con alguien más, como ese traidor Pro-Genocida de Skoodge. Mi programa ya comenzó—

—¡AUGH! ¿Cómo es que siempre olvido que hablo con usted?—

—¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer? —

—¿Y usted qué? ¿No va a trabajar?—

—¿Y pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes? ¡Olvídalo enano! ¡Y menos aún quiero estar cerca de ese Colorista de mierda!—

—¡PALLU NO ES COLORISTA!—

—¡ES EL COLMO CONTIGO, AHORA HASTA LE PONES NOMBRE A LOS COLORISTAS! ¿QUÉ NO TE CONFORMAS CON TUS MASCOTAS DE MIERDA?—

—¡YO NO TENGO MASCOTAS! ¡PALLU NO ES COLORISTA! ¡Y USTED ES LA REPRESENTACIÓN DE LA VILEZA!—

—¡DE NADA! ¡AHORA VETE IDIOTA!—

—¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!— Splat se gira a la salida y para su sorpresa Blem está ahí, mirándolo casi pálido —¿Blem? ¿Pasa algo?—

—Te… tenemos un problema— avisa, mirando a los dos Irkens por turnos —Y de verdad deben salir a los basureros. Ambos. Ahora. Ambos. Ya—

Splat y Sizz Lorr intercambian miradas antes de salir disparados de la oficina… se abrieron paso entre una horda de empleados que estaban mirando hacia los basureros bastante sorprendidos mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Splat miró entre ellos a Pep y Ka-rl pero los pasó de largo para salir.

Y apenas cruzaron la compuerta, ambos perdieron el aliento… y comprendieron porque todos estaban tan sorprendidos y porque Blem pensó que tenían un problema.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí?— inquirió _Grapa_ con bastante desconfianza al ver a todos reunidos fuera del restaurante.

Y decir todos era decir todos. Tenn, Skoodge, Texas, Wako y Monc. Miembros de la causa, Líderes de Partido y Líder de La INS. Todos estaban ahí.

Y ninguno se veía nada feliz por esa situación.

—Vamos a hablar en privado— Monc miró a Sizz Lorr —Mete a todos dentro y cierra el restaurante. Esto es prioridad para La INS y nadie más debe escuchar—

—Muy bien— Sizz Lorr se giró y sin problemas metió a todos dentro y selló el restaurante antes de irse corriendo a su oficina. De verdad tenía que escuchar todo lo que se iban a decir. Selló su oficina y saltó sobre el escritorio para caer sin problemas sobre su sillón y encendió los monitores de vigilancia.

/…to para hablar?/

/No sé de qué hablas, Monc/ espetó Splat y Sizz Lorr sacó un par de snacks de su cajonera. Al parecer lo bueno estaba por comenzar.

/¿Ves ese Voot?/ Wako señala algo a su derecha y Sizz Lorr abre inmediatamente una pantalla extra, que enfoca con una de las cámaras exteriores para ver nada más que un Voot de lujo estacionado en la angosta avenida. Le sorprende no haberlo notado antes ¡SE VEÍA INCREÍBLEMENTE BRILLANTE Y COSTOSO!

/¿Eh? ¿Quién es el dueño de ese Voot? No lo había visto nunca/ dice Splat confundido.

/Sí no sabes de quien es, no es sorpresa. Es nuevo/ interviene Texas /Recién salido de las fábricas de armado en Vootland. Costó setecientos millones de monies/ Sizz Lorr miró la pantalla que mostraba el Voot… tenía que admitir que esos fueron setecientos millones bien gastados.

/¿Y sabes quienes son los dueños de ese Voot?/ continuó Texas /Dos de tus trabajadores. Dos Conserjes de Limpieza/

/¿Por qué el nuevo Comandante Supremo General Imperial enviaría un Voot de setecientos millones de monies y un depósito de veinte millones extra a dos de tus trabajadores, Splat? Dos trabajadores en una Estación de Cambio Activa/ intervino Wako seriamente /¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Están intentando echarnos de cabeza con Membran?/

/¡Oh por Irk!/ Splat se cubre la boca incrédulo y no es él único ¡Sizz Lorr está ido! /¡Di-bug mando ese Voot! ¡Cumplió su promesa, no puedo creerlo!/ sonrió increíble /¡Di-bug no se olvidó de ellos! ¡Di-bug estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en ellos! ¿S-saben que fue de él después de Hobo Trece? ¡Perdimos completa comunicación con él! ¡Asumimos lo peor!/

/Su archivo dice que en Ca-cka/

/¿Ca-cka? ¡Oh por Irk! ¡Con razón perdimos comunicación con él! ¡Ca-cka está completamente olvidada y tras el hoyo negro espontaneo de hace cuatrocientos años atrás el área está llena de desfases temporales todo el tiempo! Oh, por Irk, un año ahí podría sentirse como una década y tres años como una semana/ hace una pausa y mira a sus Ex-Compañeros /¿Está bien? Es decir ¿Bien alimentado? ¿Se veía acaso descuidado?/

/¿Entonces lo conoces directamente?/ interviene Tenn bastante dura /Grapa ¿Tienes una idea de la gravedad de esto? ¡Elite Membran casi descubre esta Estación de Cambio!/

/¿Sabe de ella?/ suelta Splat precavido.

/No. No aun. Todo gracias a Wako/ habla ahora Skoodge serio /Logró subdividir los dos depósitos de veinte millones antes de que estos alcanzaran los sensores de alerta en Elite Grechel. La transacción se perdió en sub-depósitos hasta caer al mínimo. En cuanto al Voot, Wako pudo reportarlo como robado y no cómo comprado. Pero un segundo más y toda La INS se hubiera venido abajo. Grapa ¿Cuál es la relación de Elite Di-bug y este lugar? ¿Por qué hizo un movimiento tan obvio en contra de nuestra causa? No importa de dónde lo veas, esto parece un ataque de venganza/

/¿Venganza?/ suelta Splat incrédulo /¡Di-bug nunca haría eso! ¡Di-bug trabajo aquí y lo saben, ya que tanto presumen de saber sobre su expediente! Lo que no saben es que dos de sus amigos están aquí también. Ellos son todo para él. Ellos lo apoyaron desde el inicio cuando lo tacharon de Defecto en La Fila de Purga ¡Esos dos Conserjes de los que hablan son Pep y Ka-rl!/ Sizz Lorr sonrió ampliamente y pegó la antena para seguir escuchando. Este drama se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor /¡Di-bug nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarlos!/

/¿No te parece que casi llevar a La INS a la ruina no es un acto de violencia en su contra?/ habla Monc fríamente, lo que hizo que Splat lo mirara con odio /¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si Wako no hubiese disipado esas dos transacciones y engañado al sistema para que se asumiera que ese Voot fue robado y no comprado? Todo se hubiera terminado. Todo. Membran hubiera entrado en desconcierto por el Voot y más aún por los monies. Ningún Elite de Alta Unidad mantiene contacto con los de Baja Unidad por una razón. No lo permitimos por una razón: por nuestra seguridad. Los Altos no obsequian cosas a los Bajos ¡Todos saben eso! ¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Un Alto regalando Voot's de lujo y millones de monies, así nada más?/ lo mira con desprecio /Membran no necesita ser un genio para sacar conclusiones ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado? Membran habría alertado a Gazlord y en menos de dos minutos todos ustedes estarían en La Inmensa, siendo interrogados por ellos dos. Primero interrogados y después Desactivados/ estrecha la mirada /Y todo por un Voot de lujo y cuarenta millones, Grapa. ¿Acaso tan poco valen para ti los demás?/

/La vida de un Irken no tiene precio/ le espeta _Grapa_ furioso /Y estoy seguro que Di-bug no tuvo la intención de causar mal con su acción. Él no es como ustedes piensan. Él es mejor que eso. Porque ya lo vieron ¿no? Di-bug sigue con vida. Nave Prima sigue en pie/

/Un verdadero record digno de ser escrito en nuestra historia, pero no es el punto/ interviene Tenn severa /Elite Di-bug estuvo apuntó de destruirnos con un simple Voot y dos depósitos, Grapa/ lo mira fijamente /¿Tengo que asumir que Elite Di-bug va a ser un problema? ¿Tengo acaso que encargarme de él?/

/¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!/ estalla _Grapa_ furioso /¡ES UN SMEET POR IRK, NO TIENE NI DOS AÑOS!/

/¿Un menor de dos años?/ habla Skoodge con calma /Entonces es real la información que tenemos de él/ mira a Tenn sin expresión /Elite Di-bug es el segundo sobreviviente de La Misión Irk junto a Elite Sarra/

/Sí/ Tenn asiente y mira al una vez Invasor decepcionada /Y Grapa sabía de esto/

/¿Qué es todo esto?/ Splat se irgue con fuerza /¿A qué han venido en realidad?/

/No puedo creer que no nos dijeras de esto apenas lo supiste/ habla Wako indignado /Un Elite de Alta Unidad salido directamente de Irk y que no a sido contaminado por Membran. Pudimos haberlo hecho a nuestra forma. Pudimos haberlo usado de una manera increíble. Era una gran oportunidad Grapa. Una oportunidad única para La INS y la echaste a perder/ Splat lo sin aliento.

—Esto se está poniendo muy bueno— sonrió Sizz Lorr.

/Di-bug pudo ser la solución a muchos problemas, Grapa/ continua Tenn serena, haciendo que el Ex-Invasor le mire /Pero esa oportunidad quedo atrás. No importa y carece de sentido. Ahora todos saben sobre su existencia y aunque no a habido nuevas Actualizaciones Oficiales o noticias en La INS… Elite Membran no va a quitar su atención de Nave Prima. Todos ahí están condenados y un gran compañero nuestro esta entre ellos. Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar hará que todos los censores estallen y el mínimo error nos hará caer. Estábamos en una situación delicada antes de Elite Di-bug y ahora él podría arruinar todo por lo que hemos trabajado/ se irgue con fuerza, emanando un poder increíble que hace a _Grapa_ retroceder un paso /¿Tengo que ocuparme de Elite Di-bug, Grapa? Porque hasta el momento, ese Smeet no a hecho otra cosa que intentar destruirnos. Ese Smeet de menos de dos años parece actuar con muestras de venganza en nuestra contra, Grapa. No voy a tolerar algo como eso. Es una falta de respeto completamente ofensiva hacia mí. Hacia todos nosotros. Hacia todo lo que ser Irken representa. ¿Estamos lidiando con un traidor aquí? Porque a estas alturas ÉL ya debe saber sobre La INS. A estas alturas sabe lo que somos y hacemos y aun así hizo este movimiento completamente violento en nuestra contra. Aunque su cuenta haya sido removida apenas alcanzó la mayoría de unidad no lo excusa de lo que hizo ¿Con quién estoy tratando aquí, Grapa? ¿Con un amigo o enemigo?/

/¿Estas…? ¿Estas insinuando lo que creo que dices?/

/Parte de la razón por la cual estamos aquí es para decidir eso. Tenemos planeada una incursión a Nave Prima para salvar a Wisconsin. Skoodge iba a ser el encargado pero cambie de opinión después de este ataque a La INS. Voy a ir yo, Grapa y más vale que me des una razón para no hacer de esto una misión de rescate y eliminación/ estrecha la mirada /Una última vez, Grapa. ¿Tengo que ocuparme de Elite Di-bug? ¿Es él una amenaza? Voy a Desactivar a un Smeet, por Irk, Grapa. Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo porque hasta el momento ese Smeet no a hecho otra cosa que buscarse su propia sentencia de Desactivación y no quiero que tomes esto como algo en contra tuya Grapa. Esto NO es por ti. Esto es por todos. Si La INS cae no vamos a ser nosotros cinco. No van a ser Los Partidos. ¡Van a ser todos los Irken mayores de seis meses! ¡Van a morir quintillones de Irken, Smeets entre ellos y no voy a dejar que eso pase por un solo Smeet que quiere jugar a ser malo! ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque aun valoró tú opinión Grapa! ¡Estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso aquí porque quiero que me digas directo a los ojos que Elite Di-bug no es una amenaza! ¡Quiero que me digas que estas cien por ciento seguro de que él no va a intentar nada en nuestra contra otra vez! ¡Quiero que me jures por tú honor de Invasor que Elite Di-bug no será nuestro enemigo!/

/¡No me corresponde a mí ser juez sobre el valor de una vida Tenn! ¡Di-bug merece su oportunidad como todos! ¡Deja que sus acciones hablen por él!/

/¡Sus acciones hasta el momento no hablan bien de él! ¿Por qué no terminas de entender? ¡La única razón por la que Wako pudo salvarnos a todos a tiempo es porque Wisconsin está en Nave Prima! ¡Por eso monitoreaba el sistema de esa nave en particular, por eso fue el primero en darse cuenta antes de que Elite Grechel lo notara! ¡De haber sido otra nave, otro Sector, otra galaxia ya estaríamos todos muertos! ¡No voy a darle más tiempo a ese Smeet para que pueda tener otra oportunidad de eliminarnos a todos!/

/¡Qué gracioso, pensé que eso estabas haciendo con Zim!/

/¡NO TE ATREVAS, GRAPA! ¡EMPECÉ MI JORNADA SOBRE UN CHARCO DE SANGRE ALÍEN Y NO QUERRÁS QUE LA TERMINE CON UN ESTANQUE DE LA TUYA!/

/¡ENTONCES DEJA A DI-BUG EN PAZ! ¡DALE TIEMPO DE CRECER! ¡ES SÓLO UN SMEET!/

/¡NO VOY A CAMBIAR UN SMEET POR TODO MI IMPERIO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE EL CAPRICHO DE UNO SEA EL SUFRIMIENTO DE MILLONES!/

/¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO DESACTIVES SÓLO POR UNA IDEA ESTÚPIDA QUE NO QUIERES SACAR DE TÚ PAK!/

/¡NO HAS CONTESTADO A MI PREGUNTA GRAPA!/

/¡NO TENGO NADA QUE RESPONDERTE!/ Splat estrecha la mirada /Pero te lo juro Tenn, te lo juro por todo mi honor de Invasor, tocas a Di-bug, tocas, te atreves a rozarlo siquiera y te juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas ¿Me escuchas? Le haces algo a ese Smeet y te juro que te vas a arrepentir/

Tenn se vió asesina /Ya no estamos en la Primera Oleada de Ruina Inevitable II, Grapa, así que cuida lo que dices/

/Es verdad ¿Y sabes que es lo curioso, Tenn? Que hace tiempo, no el suficiente, yo estaba del lado que estás tú y tú donde estoy yo ahora ¿Qué rayos te pasó?/

/Todo cambia Grapa, pero no es algo que vayas a entender ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú estás aquí, mientras yo tengo que salir allá y ver a Irkens, buenos Irkens, dar su vida por algo más grande que ellos. Por la esperanza de un mejor futuro para todos/ cierra sus puños /Y tú sólo estas aquí. Lamentándote de tus errores. Llorando por lo que no hiciste he imaginando lo que debiste haber hecho desde un principio: no huir/

Splat se irgue furioso /He cometido tantos errores, Tenn. Enormes errores y no puedo pedirte perdón lo suficiente por cada uno de ellos. Pero esto, esto es diferente. Di-bug es inocente. Es sólo un Smeet y tú, ustedes/ mira a todos, especialmente Skoodge /Sólo hablan de como intentar matarlo de nuevo/

/Por última vez, Grapa/ sisea Tenn peligrosa /¿Debo encargarme de Elite Di-bug?/

/Desde que Di-bug llegó aquí no a hecho otra cosa que pelear por su vida. Se ganó el derecho a ella/

/Esa no es una respuesta ¿Y sabes que es lo gracioso? Que de todo lo que dices sólo puedo leer un _No sé_. Te pregunto si él es una amenaza y sólo escucho un _No sé_. Te pregunto si debo Desactivarlo y escucho un _No sé_/ estrecha la mirada /Un _No sé_ se escucha bastante a un _Sí_/

/No te atrevas/

/Voy a encargarme de él/

—Mierda—

/No te lo voy a permitir/

Tenn se irguió con fuerza /Inténtalo/ y ambos se miraron mutuamente con amenaza.

/¡Oh, por Irk, basta ambos!/ interviene Skoodge pálido /¡Tenn, Grapa, por todo lo Alto basta de esto!/

**/¡CÁLLATE PRO-GENOCIDA!/** le espetaron ambos y volvieron a mirarse.

/¿Eh?/ a Skoodge le tembló el labio inferior sin control /Y-yo no soy Pro-Genocida/

/Sí lo eres/ dijeron al unísono Monc, Texas y Wako.

/¿Eh? No, n-no soy eso/ empezó a llorar /¿Por qué todos son así conmigo?/

Sizz Lorr se chupó las pinzas e hizo una mueca divertida. Sin duda esta era su señal para intervenir. Presionó un botón de su escritorio y pudo ver por las pantallas de vigilancia como todos miraban a un brazo mecánico surgir del restaurante hasta colocarse frente a Tenn. En su punta tenía una bocina de audio. Sizz Lorr tomó un micrófono que le proporcionó el PAK y sonrió antes de hablar.

—Perdone mi interrupción Invasor Tenn— dijo en tono amistoso y pudo ver como Splat puso cara de horror —Pero no creo que deba preocuparse de Di-bug. No por su forma de proceder pero sus habilidades son otra cosa diferente—

Tenn en la pantalla miró la bocina atentamente /Explique ahora, Conciudadano/

El más alto sonrió esplendido y omitió el audible _Tan entrometido como siempre_ de parte de Monc —Las palabras no tienen necesidad. Tome este chip con las grabaciones de su estancia en Shloogorgh's y por favor juzgue por usted misma— la bocina abrió un compartimiento y entregó el pequeño objeto. La Invasora lo tomó e ingresó en su PAK sin más.

Hubo una larga pausa hasta que Tenn se dio media vuelta /Vámonos/

/¿Eh? ¡Espera!/ Grapa corrió hacia ella pero Skoodge se interpuso.

/¡Ya es suficiente por hoy!/ le espetó /Tenn se ve menos molesta que al inicio. Tómalo de la mejor manera y por todo lo Alto, Grapa. **Basta**/

Splat se aprecia indignado /No puedo creer que estés de su lado en esto, Skoodge/

/Y yo no puedo creer que no entiendas/ se aparta de él, mientras el resto sigue a Tenn que sale del callejón con un holograma de Vortiano activado /Lamento la intromisión tan súbita, pero gracias por tú tiempo y por favor deja de darle uso libre de tú cuenta a ese Conciudadano. Te estas volviendo un chiste degradable entre todos porque te hace ver como un miembro de la Comunidad Xenofilica/ se gira para seguir al resto, que ya a activado sus hologramas de Alíens /Ah, es verdad/ Skoodge se gira a verlo con el rostro de un Vortiano gris /Por favor entrega el Voot a sus respectivos dueños. Ya están falsificadas las placas de registro y no habrá problema al usarlo. Esta sin seguro. Los monies que Elite Di-bug envió serán depositados a tú cuenta la próxima semana para que puedas hacérselos llegar. Los siento, pero si se los depositáramos a ellos Elite Membran nos descubriría. Después de todo, para ti, cuarenta millones de monies es apenas una gota en una presa llena de POOP soda. No sospechara nada, que pases una buena jornada/ asintió educado y fue con los demás.

Splat se quedó de pie ahí, mirando como todos se iban hasta desaparecer en la calle. Después de eso Sizz Lorr apagó los monitores. No tenía ganas de ver a Splat ahí, parado como un idiota. Así que regresó su atención al televisor. Con tanta sorpresa se había perdido su programa favorito, pero el que estaba en esos momentos no era tan aburrido.

Casi una hora después alguien tocó a su puerta. Sin sorpresa alguna abrió y vio que era Splat —Sí el Defecto vive, entonces me debes dos— sonrió descarado.

El de menor tamaño le miró resentido —Sin duda alguna, pero conociendo como es usted estoy seguro que va a desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad en algo bastante estúpido— se cruza de brazos —Y aun así le voy a deber dos sólo si Di-bug no se ve afectado—

—Y ese es el problema contigo enano— lo miró su jefe con superioridad —Si hubieras dejado de lado tú ataque de pánico de _ay-sí-mi Smeet-favorito-está-vivo-y-Tenn-quiere lastimarlo-ay-no-Irk-ayúdame_— se ríe malsano —Habrían notado que Tenn vino a ganar una excusa para no matarlo. Ella. No. Quería. Matarlo. Imbécil— expande la curva en sus labios —Así que le di un chip con los mejores momentos del Defecto en video de Alta Definición. Tienes suerte de que los estuviera espiando—

—Y la única razón por la cual me siento tranquilo es porque ya vi en la Computadora lo que le entregó a Tenn— estrechó la mirada —Es usted sin duda un miserable insensible por mostrarle esas horribles escenas pero al parecer funcionó y con eso me doy por bien servido—

—Admítelo enano ¿Dónde estarías tú sin mí?—

—No sé, pero bastante feliz sin duda—

—Ya quisieras, eres la depresión con antenas más grande que e visto y eso es malo para mi imagen, así que si no te importa, tengo un programa que ver. Largo zoquete— y cerró la compuerta en su cara.

Para cuando Sizz Lorr Salió de su oficina, dos horas después (para ir por unas POOP sodas) se encontró con un gran revuelo proveniente de los basureros. Abrió la compuerta y vio a TODOS arremolinados sobre el VOOT nuevo que el Defecto le había enviado a sus dos supuestos amigos… quienes estaban arriba del Voot con varios más mientras señalaban el interior con emoción.

Incluso varios de _los de paso_ estaban ahí, mirando la nave sin aliento. No porque no pudieran costearse algo como eso, sino porque un Alto la había enviado como obsequio. Y por lo que escucho de varios comentarios, no podían creerlo. Otros no dejaban de recordar cómo habían pensado que el Defecto ya estaba muerto.

De hecho vio a Blem al fondo de todos, con un grupo cerca de la esquina, mientras hacían apuestas (sin sorpresa alguna) sobre cuando Di-bug iba a morir… o hasta cuando iba a implotar Nave Prima. Lo que sucediera primero.

Así que Sizz Lorr se abrió camino sin problemas entre los enanos (que eran BASTANTES) y fue con Blem para hacer un par de apuestas. Bueno, Splat había dicho que el Defecto iba a durar ¿No? Bueno, aposto a su favor con diez monies a que no pasaba de la semana. Muchos apostaron a que no duraba ni veinte horas. Otros no le daban ni seis horas más.

Bueno, mientras se muriera, Sizz Lorr se daba por bien servido. Así que una vez terminado con las apuestas, se giró sobre sus talones para ir por ese paquete de POOP Sodas que ya se le estaba antojando de más. Entró de nuevo al restaurante, fue a la cocina por las POOP Sodas (no vio a Splat por ningún lado, pero tampoco era como si le importara) y subió a su habitación para descansar antes de empezar la nueva jor—¿Eh?— se paró en seco y parpadeó dos veces antes de volver a hablar —¿Pero qué mierda haces tú aquí?—

Splat, que estaba viendo por unas de las ventanas del fondo de la bodega, no se giró a verlo —Nada… sólo estoy… mirando— suspiró.

—¡Pues vete a mirar mierda a otro lado! ¡Esta es mi habitación!—

—Apenas y puedo creer que no se olvidó de ellos—

—¡Ay por Irk! ¿Sigues con esa mierda del Defecto? ¡Supéralo en otra parte!—

—Y-y estuvo en Ka-cka todo este tiempo—

—¿Me estás escuchando?—

—De verdad lo creí muerto… yo de verdad lo creí, yo, ugh— se cubre el rostro —N-no puedo creerlo—

—¡Con una mierda no te pongas a llorar aquí!—

—E-es sólo un Smeet y está haciendo todo lo posible por vivir—

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy! ¡Y si tu llanto de Vortiano no me deja escuchar mi programa juro que te voy a lanzar desde esa estúpida ventana que tanto te gusta usar maldito sentí-mierdista-de-mierda!— y se giró para entrar a su habitación. Cerró la compuerta con un estridente WAM y subió el volumen del televisor a su máxima potencia. Comió nachos, bebió POOP Sodas, algunas palomitas y no salió hasta que terminó el nivel final del juego en el que había estado trabajando desde el mes pasado cuando lo compró.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí?— espetó entre indignado y sorprendido al ver a Splat sentado entre unas cajas del fondo —¡La jornada ya va a empezar maldito haragán de mierda!—

Su Cajero de más años siguió mezclando la sopa instantánea entre sus pinzas sin sorpresa alguna —La jornada de la que usted habla empezó hace dos semanas— sopló sobre el borde de vaso antes de sorber un poco —Usted lleva dos semanas ahí adentro sin hacer nada más que jugar—

—¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?—

—Bueno, resulta que hay ocasiones en las que disfruto de un poco de tiempo en privado. Hoy es uno de esos días. Hoy logre tener veinte minutos para mi uso exclusivo— sorbe un poco su alimento —Y nadie nunca sube aquí más que yo—

—Nadie sube aquí además de ti porque saben que si suben y toman algo de lo bueno sin pagar los mato—

—Sí, también por eso— Splat saca una revista de su PAK y la abre en una página marcada.

Sizz Lorr se queda ahí, mirando desconcertado —No, ya, enserio ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—

—Bueno, estoy usando mi tiempo para mí— da vuelta a la hoja.

El más alto alzó una ceja contrariado —Ajáaaa— estrechó la mirada sospechoso —Muy bien, haz como gustes, pero si falta algo, lo que sea, da por hecho de que no necesitaras ser un Terrible Más Alto para gozar del derecho de tener cuatro pinzas en lugar de seis—

—Claro, gracias, pase una buena jornada— respondió sin animo Splat. Sizz Lorr honestamente, se sintió desconcertado. Sí, era verdad que su Cajero de más años era el único que subía a la bodega de tercer piso por ingredientes… pero nunca lo había visto arriba comiendo. De hecho el enano prefería los Dormitorios antes que cualquier lugar.

Pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso. No iba a darle al enano más crédito del necesario. Bajó entonces al primer piso para ver las novedades y se encontró con Blem en las escaleras, quien venía de su descanso. Así que lo cuestiono sobre las actividades del restaurante… y resultó que nada estaba fuera de la clásica rutina… Según le informó Blem, tenían un pedido urgente de trecientas doce docenas de burritos larvales con nachos extragrandes y queso extra. Era por eso que todos estaban corriendo de arriba abajo con ingredientes.

Mierda, y eso que la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo aun no comenzaba.

—¿Alguna novedad aparte de eso?— preguntó el gran jefe.

Blem se rascó entre las antenas —Bueno, no mucho. Pep y Ka-rl se dedican a salir todos los días después de jornada en ese Voot nuevo que Di-bug les compró. Suelen llevarse a varios de tour por Foodcortia—

—¿De dónde mierda sacan los monies para el combustible? Ese modelo parece gastar mucho—

—Y lo hace. El tanque quedó seco cuatro días después de que llegó, pero al parecer Di-bug también les mando monies. La INS se lo depositó a Splat a su cuenta y este sacó los monies en físico para entregárselos—

—Ah, sí, es verdad, recuerdo algo de eso…— murmuró el más alto molesto —¿Y cuánto les mando ese Defecto?—

—Veinte millones a cada uno. Pep y Ka-rl no han dejado de usarlo apenas termina la jornada. Salen con varios y por lo que hablan los jóvenes, al parecer la pasan bien— se sumió de hombros —Obviamente los monies y el Voot les vino como guante a la pinza— dijo Blem bastante impresionado pero hizo un mal gesto—La verdad no quería creerlo, pero usted tenía mucha razón—

—¡JÁ! ¡Claro que yo siempre tengo la razón!— sonríe esplendido y hace una pausa —¿Sobre qué en particular esta vez?—

—Sobre que Di-bug es un Defecto—

—¡Pft, claro que tengo razón en eso!—

—Y es verdad— Blem mira en dirección de la cocina, donde puede ver a Pep y Ka-rl, quienes están rodeados por varios más mientras cargan cajas con ingredientes —Dejando el problema de mantener la INS en el anonimato y todas esas cosas de protocolo de seguridad— mira a su jefe con aire sereno —Di-bug realmente no sabe lo que está haciendo. Un Alto con monies es una gran oportunidad para un Bajo holgazán, pero para un Irken que trabaja duro por su Imperio, un Alto con monies es un plus, no una razón para seguirlo— mira sin animo hacia la cocina otra vez —No hay que ser Científico como para saber a dónde esto va a parar—

Sizz Lorr le miró sonriendo malsano —¿Qué pasa Blem? ¿Acaso no quieres ir por ahí con ellos en ese Voot de lujo y recordar tus viejos tiempos de Ciudadano Activo?—

El una vez Soldado hizo una mueca divertida —¿Bromea? Nadie de los adultos nos vamos a meter con esos jóvenes que no saben ni un nacho del Deber Civil. No gracias. Preferimos guardar nuestras risas y hacer un par de buenas apuestas para cuando todo se les venga encima a esos incrédulos haraganes— miró a su jefe con algo de malicia —Además, señor, ahora que Di-bug es un Alto más alto que usted, yo me preocuparía más por eso. Defecto o no, él está por encima de usted y que me parta a la mitad un Vortiano si Di-bug dura más del mes con Zim, pero mientras siga vivo, ese Defecto, en escala social, es el tercer Irken más importante del Imperio. Mientras siga vivo puede hacer y deshacer cuanto quiera. Cuando quiera— amplia un poco la curva en sus labios —No me sorprendería si llegará a ordenar una ejecución para cualquiera que le fastidio la existencia, que la verdad hay que ser honestos, deberían ser casi todos a los que a conocido. Digo, sólo hay que verlo con esa cabezota toda deforme. En realidad tuvo suerte de que usted lo mandara al alcantarillado, porque de haberse quedado aquí arriba, mierda Vortiana, yo hubiera sido el primero meterle la pinza a la boca para sacarle el Squeedly-spoosh— ríe divertido y se gira a la cocina —Bueno señor, mi descansó ya casi termina y tengo que marinar un par de larvas antes de que Splat se ponga como loco por que estoy haciendo apuestas fuera del fin de jornada—

Sizz Lorr le miro hastiado —Sí, anda, finge que te importa tú trabajo. Quizás incluso quieras unirte con ese enano de mierda arriba para comer—

—¿Eh?— Blem lo miró confundido —Splat no está arriba. Antes de irme a descansar estaba entre las freidoras—

—Claro que no. Acabo de verlo arriba—

—No, le digo que está en las-—

—¡MALDITOS CARACOLES TENTACULARES DE GARHOS!— Sizz Lorr y Blem se giraron a la compuerta que daba a los basureros y que se había abierto ruidosamente —¡Volvieron a abrir las bolsas y dejaron un desastre fuera de los contenedores! ¡Todo está desparramado sin orden!— se quejó Splat furioso —¡Blem, pásame una escoba y recogedor!—

—¡Pero apenas vengo de mi descanso! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?—

—Ah, entonces supongo que prefieres limpiarlo tú ¿O no?—

—¡Aaaagh! ¡Está bien, ahí voy!—

—Oh, pero vaya— Splat miró a su enorme jefe con resentimiento —Vean quien se dignó a bajar después de dos semanas ¿Listo para hacer de nuestras vidas una miseria, señor?—

Sizz Lorr no dijo nada. No dejaba de mirarlo sin aliento.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No me escuchó?— Splat se cruzó de brazos harto —¿Acaso tantos videojuegos le dañaron las antenas?—

El más alto miró a su Cajero de más años y después hacia las escaleras por dónde había bajado y de las cuales no se había movido por hablar con Blem. Él no se había movido de ahí. Él no se movió. Splat no había bajado por ahí. Splat. No. Había. Bajado.

—¡MIERDA!— gritó y subió tan rápido como pudo. Apenas vio de reojo el segundo piso dónde estaba el comedor antes de seguir derecho hasta el tercer piso dónde estaba su habitación. Apenas pisó el último escalón lo primero que enfocó fue el lugar que antes había ocupado el _Splat_ que no hacía ni diez minutos había visto. Mierda, no habían pasado ni ocho minutos aun.

Pero el área estaba vacía. No había nadie arriba. El lugar que ese _Splat_ había ocupado entre las cajas simplemente tenía el vaso de sopa instantánea y la revista… ambos objetos estaban ahí simplemente, acomodados de forma casual, como si su dueño hubiese tenido que levantarse a atender una llamada.

Nada más estaba fuera de lugar. Y entonces recordó su habitación. Se giró rápidamente hacia ella y vio la compuerta abierta. Él nunca la dejaba abierta ¡NUNCA! Corrió apresurado y entró en ella furioso. Furioso por que le vieron la cara de Vortiano. Furioso porque Splat no hizo ni mierda como de costumbre. Furioso por que de seguro algún imbécil de esos enanos en su emoción por la novedad del Voot nuevo seguro descuidó la seguridad.

Pero principalmente estaba furioso por que le vieron la cara de Vortiano ¡Y CON MUCHA RAZÓN! ¡Desconfió totalmente de su instinto de Soldado y pasó de largo lo sospechoso que ese _Splat _ se veía! ¡Simplemente lo dejó pasar! ¡Literalmente dejó que ese impostor se sintiera amo y señor de su restaurante!

Ooooh, Splat iba a pagarle caro por eso ¡IBA A PAGARLE CON SANGRE ESA HUMILLACIÓN!…y entonces notó que no faltaba nada. Nada. Después de casi veinte minutos de estar revisando rincón por rincón, esquina por esquina, arriba y debajo de todo… simplemente no faltaba nada. Nada.

Hasta los monies que deformaban la altura de su cama estaban ahí. Eso lo confundió mucho y paso quince horas contándolos. Estaban todos. Todos.

LITERALMENTE NO FALTABA NADA.

El impostor no se había llevado nada de sus cosas. Nada. Uniformes, snacks, juegos, armas, monies y demás objetos de su uso privado estaban ahí. Todo estaba ahí.

Y entonces recordó algo en su habitación que, aunque él mismo no usaba, estaba ahí: el BiMO.

La Bitácora Manual de Operaciones de Shloogorgh's.

Era el control remoto del restaurante, lleno de todos los códigos de reseteo para reformatear la Computadora en cero. Era la tarjeta maestra. Era el acceso completo al restaurante. Si la Computadora era el nacho de Shloogorgh's, el BiMO era el queso y no puedes tener nachos sin queso.

—Mierda— soltó furioso y fue hacia su cajonera que estaba al lado de la cama. Nunca se le ocurrió que llegaría el día en que necesitara el BiMO para algo que no fuera un soporte para nivelar la cama o para tener algo que lanzarle a uno de sus imbéciles enanos. Nunca se le ocurrió que tendría la necesidad de resguardarlo, es decir, estaba Exiliado en Foodcortia ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿Qué sentido tenía resguardar esa caja negra buena para nada que sólo era un manual virtual de como tener acceso a la Computadora?

Apartó la basura de snacks vacíos de un manotazo, revolvió un poco entre revistas y uniformes hasta que verificó que su peor temor era verdad. El BiMO no estaba ahí. Se frotó entre los ojos harto —Computadora— llamó en alto severo, agradecido de haber tomado medidas en caso de que algo como eso pasara.

_**Escucho Exiliado Conserje de Limpieza Elite Sizz Lorr.**_

Y Sizz Lorr juró matar a ese impostor en cuanto pudiera poner sus pinzas en él ¡POR QUÉ ERA OBVIO QUE YA HABÍA REFORMATEADO A LA COMPUTADORA! ¡Y LO HIZO SIN QUE SE DIERA CUENTA! ¡OOOOUUUGGGGH, IBA A MATARLO! ¡A MATARLO! ¡A ÉL MISMO LE TOMÓ DOS MESES EN SU MOMENTO REPROGRAMAR A LA COMPUTADORA PARA QUE JAMÁS VOLVIERA A REFERIRSE A ÉL CON SU MALDITO TITULO DE EXILIADO! ¡UGH, LO HABÍA CONSIDERADO COMO UN GRAN LOGRO A SU INCREÍBLE INTELECTO SUPERIOR EL CUAL POR CIERTO ESTABA RECIBIENDO UN PUNTAPIÉ DIRECTO EN EL C#LO POR ESTA BLASFEMIA EN SU CONTRA! ¡MALDITO ALÍEN DE MIERDA!

Pero su rabia iba a tener que esperar. Tenía que regresar todo a como estaba de inmediato. Por suerte se había preparado para cualquier contratiempo después de su primera Guerra de Comida hace ya casi quinientos veintitrés años atrás. Así que respiró hondo y exhaló —Computadora, ejecuta el comando arriba, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, erre, equis, equis, derecha, pausa, derecha, triangulo, hexágono, abajo, arriba, circulo, hexágono, ele, erre, equis, triangulo, arriba, arriba, derecha, arriba, izquierda, rectángulo, abajo, abajo, reset—

_**Comando clave aceptado. Reiniciando copia de seguridad en sistema**_ hubo una pausa antes de que un VRRRRR suave se escuchara _**Copia de disco tres aplicada. Archivo Soyelmejor en ejecución. Restablecimiento de contraseña aceptada. Versión P-Dos completada. Saludos Señor. Todos los Sistemas Operando en Optimo. **_

—Bien, ahora dime que mierda le hizo ese impostor de Splat a mí restaurante— ordenó el dueño impaciente y una pantalla bajó del techo con un informe completo sobre las modificaciones y extracciones de información realizadas.

—¿Pero qué…?— Sizz Lorr miró la pantalla incrédulo. Salvo el reseteo que regresó la configuración a su estado de inicio y que permitió a ese intruso tener acceso completo sobre el sistema sin ser detectado… lo único que ese impostor hizo… fue descargar todos los videos de vigilancia interior y exterior de dónde fuera que apareciera el Defecto cabezón deforme.

Honestamente Sizz Lorr estaba atónito ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias por el Defecto horrible? Shloogorgh's era una Estación de Cambio Activa al servicio de la INS. Era técnicamente un enjambre de Irkens constante. Lleno de Soldados de todo rango y con Splat al frente de la vigilancia del restaurante, monitoreando el sistema en todo momento sin descanso, mierda, su nivel de Invasor era incomparable. Entrar a Shloogorgh's era un suicidio para cualquier Alíen…

Algo en el PAK de Sizz Lorr se iluminó y salió al área de la bodega, caminó directo al lugar dónde antes vió al _Splat_ falso y tomó la revista que en ese momento estuvo fingiendo leer. Era un número viejo y gastado de las hojas… pero la página en la que estaba abierta fue completamente reveladora para el gran jefe.

El articulo era de hace ciento ochentaitres años atrás… cuando se anunció la conquista del planeta Ppa-O. El hogar natal de los Kluppa-O.

El más alto estrechó la mirada —¿Así que ese Kluppaneano regresó de nuevo…? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?— miró a su alrededor —¿Pero a que viniste maldito metamórfico? ¿Por el Defecto?— miró hacia su habitación confundido —¿Qué tiene ese Defecto de especial para los Alíens?— y recordó el nombre que el Vortiano había gritado —¿Qué es lo que estas planeando _Ben_?—

—¿Se puede saber por qué reinició el sistema?— Sizz Lorr se giró a las escaleras, sólo para mirar sin sorpresa a Splat ahí, fulminándolo con bastante resentimiento —Acabo de limpiar el desastre del basurero y estoy entrando cuando me sincronizo normalmente con la Computadora y descubro que el Sistema se reinició dos veces seguridad— lo miró indignado —¿Puede explicar eso? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que hizo? ¡Nos puso en peligro! ¡Comprometió nuestro estatus! ¿Se volvió loco o esto es una muestra más de su odio hacia nosotros como parte de uno de sus muchos intentos genocidas en contra los de baja unidad?—

Sizz Lorr se irguió airoso —¿Y si así es qué? ¡Mi juego en línea estaba lento!—

—¡ES USTED UN MALDITO CANALLA!—

—¡OH, YA CÁLLATE MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡SI TANTO TE PREOCUPARAS YA ESTARÍAS HACIENDO ALGO PARA QUE ESTO NO VOLVIERA A SUCEDER SIN QUE TÚ LO AUTORIZARAS!—

—¡YA LO HICE PERO DE VERDAD QUERÍA SABER CUANTA MALDAD PUEDE MOTIVARLO SIN REMORDIMIENTO!—

—¡BASTANTE! ¡AHORA LARGO QUE QUIERO SEGUIR JUGANDO!—

Splat se irguió furioso —Acabo de borrar de su lista de jugador todos sus records— y salió corriendo antes de que la caja de suministros que su jefe le lanzó lo golpeara.

—**¡TE VOY A MATAR!—** le gritó el más alto asomándose por las escaleras.

—¡Y YO LO LLEVARE CONMIGO MALDITO INMISERICORDE!— le respondió Splat antes de perderse por los escalones que doblaban hacia el segundo piso.

Sizz Lorr se quedó ahí un poco hasta que estuvo seguro de que Splat no iba a volver. Miró la revista entre sus pinzas y se sonrió. Fuera por Zim o por ese Kluppaneano, si el Defecto moría, con eso bastaba para darse por bien servido.

Por muy bien servido.

Se ajustó el camisón rosa y regresó a su habitación… gracias a Splat iba a tener que rehacer todos sus records.

Y después de la intromisión del impostor, todo se volvió completamente… normal. Incluso Sizz Lorr se sorprendió de la total calma que se vino después de la tormenta. Literalmente todo pareció normal en Shloogorgh's de nuevo. Las entregas fuera de hora de Monc eran ya rutina y no una novedad molesta. El restaurante estaba atiborrado de enanos en todo momento pero no era nada que no pudieron solucionar con el tiempo. De repente el Voot nuevo que había llegado como obsequió al gordo y el flacucho no era ya noticia, sino una razón más para planear la salidas de esos dos y varios enanos más. A los cuales agrupaban de veinte o treinta y los llevaban a volar por todo el planeta.

Era ya un hecho de que, en cuanto se abrieran los Exámenes de Invasor dentro de cinco años y medio, todos irían a Devastis.

Splat parecía muy feliz por eso… lo cual Sizz Lorr odiaba. Odiaba de verdad ver a ese bueno para nada feliz. Lo odiaba tanto. TANTO.

Pero por otro lado, el gran jefe estaba de verdad feliz porque Larri no se había aparecido desde su último encuentro que terminó en la perdida de todos sus monitores para comunicaciones. Además, ya hacía casi un mes desde que el Defecto había sido electo Comandante Supremo General Imperial y nadie sabía nada de Nave Prima. Ninguna actualización interna había salido a flote y según varios que trabajaban en Naves aledañas, como la del Sector Doce y Catorce, Nave Prima aún existía físicamente. De hecho era bien sabido de que los Pilotos del Sector Trece se habían perdido ya varias veces hasta que eran contactados por el Sector Doce para saber que rayos hacían ahí (muchos asumieron que estaban huyendo de su Sector pero al parecer simplemente no tenían idea de dónde estaban)… lo cual generó aún más preguntas para todo el Imperio.

Cómo por ejemplo: ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando en Nave Prima que aún no implotaba? ¿Acaso el nuevo Comandante Supremo General Imperial de hecho estaba haciendo un buen trabajo o ya todos estaban muertos y simplemente los Pilotos no lo sabían? Lo que por ende significaba que no lo habían reportado… ¿O sí lo habían hecho? Bueno, con eso de que las comunicaciones estaban dañadas (Wisconsin y los miembros de Nave Prima apenas y habían actualizado dos veces desde que Zim llegó) nadie tenía idea de nada lo que pasaba ahí.

De hecho, él gran jefe asumía que la misión de rescate (y con suerte ejecución del Defecto) por parte de Tenn no había sido fructífera. Porque si lo fue ¿entonces por qué nadie sabía nada de Wisconsin aun? De haberlo rescatado, era seguro que Monc hubiera estado más que puesto para anunciarlo… y de paso hacer que los POOP Sodas se callaran el chip y dejaran de joder.

Pero no se sabía nada. Los Irkens que trabajaban en La Inmensa y actualizaban cada semana en su día libre fuera de la nave insignia, aseguraban que el Comandante Supremo General Imperial actual AUN seguía vivo ya que su Señal PAK aún no había desaparecido… lo cual dejaba a todos con más dudas aun ¡Nadie tenía una mierda de idea de lo que estaba pasando en esa Nave!

De hecho Sizz Lorr, decidido a saber algo, tomó a Splat por sorpresa en medio de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo y preguntó con el mejor de sus tonos de fingido desinterés… su resultado no fue nada más allá de un —Yo tampoco tengo idea. Los Partidos no han dicho nada y no estoy de humor para hablarle a Tenn y ya déjeme en paz, tengo ciento veinte burritos con queso en espera—

Y con eso Sizz Lorr se quedó con la clara idea de que no iba a haber nuevos chismes ¡Mierda! Obviamente ese idiota Kluppa-O de _Ben_ no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo ¡Porqué nadie decía nada de nada y la Señal PAK de ese horrendo adefesio aún seguía el línea! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!

—¡LES DIJE QUE NO VOY A ENTRAR!— Sizz Lorr se petrificó en su lugar al lado de su oficina —¡Ni aunque me pagaran trecientos millones de minies entraría!— se giró a la cocina incrédulo —¡Sólo llamen a su jefe inmediatamente! ¡EXIJO VER A SIZZ LORR AHORA MISMO! ¡DÍGANLE QUE SU PAREJA VINO A VERLO!—

—**¡TÚ NO ERES MI PAREJA!—** gritó el más alto saltando a la cocina furioso… y después recapitulando que su plan de no hacerse ver se había ido a la mierda. Oh, bueno —¡AHORA LARGO DE MI RESTAURANTE!— le señaló dramático.

Larri, que estaba en la entrada y no se veía nada intimidado, lo miró fijamente —Sizz Lorr, ya era hora de que aparecieras, e estado tan ocupado que apenas pude notar ¡CÓMO DELIBERADAMENTE INTENTASTE SACARME DE TÚ VIDA! ¡NO CREAS QUE NO NOTE QUE DEJASTE TÚ RESTAURANTE INCOMUNICADO! ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS ESCONDIENDO? ¿CON QUIEN TE ESTÁS VIENDO A MIS ESPALDAS? ¡VOY A ARRANCARLE LAS PINZAS A ESE INFELIZ Y A TI TAMBIÉN POR INFIEL! ¡YA VAN DOS SIZZ LORR! ¡DOS! ¡LA PRIMERA FUE TÚ CULPA Y LA SEGUNDA MÍA Y NO ME GUSTA QUE ME HAGAN VER COMO IDIOTA SIZZ LOOR! ¡SEÑALES PAK DESAPARECEN CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A JUGAR CON MI IMAGEN! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO SIZZ LORR! ¡PORQUE SI TENGO QUE ENTRAR A BUSCARTE TE VOY A ARRANCAR LAS PIERNAS!—

La cocina se congeló en silencio. Blem y los Soldados que resguardaban la entrada se hicieron para atrás. De hecho TODOS lo hicieron. Algunos se fueron incluso a las cajas, dónde varios comensales se asomaban curiosos de los gritos que escuchaban.

Y no estaban asustados. Estaban haciéndole espacio a Sizz Lorr para que no se los llevara de encuentro. De hecho, el gran jefe estaba erguido con fuerza, terriblemente ofendido. Colérico. Embravecido del disgusto y —¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué todos han dejado sus posiciones?— el más alto se giró detrás y vió a Splat cargando con unas cajas de suministros de salsa picante. Se sonrió maligno y se giró a Larri —Muy bien enano, tú de lo buscaste— una extremidad salió de su PAK —No voy a ir a ningún lado ¡Pero tú sí!— la pata cogió a Splat del cuello (quien gritó un —¡PERO QUE AGH!—) y literalmente lo hizo volar en U invertida, sólo para quedar frente a su jefe y el invitado inesperado —¡Porque mi pareja actual te va a patear el trasero!—

—¿Ese enano?—

—¿QUÉ?— Splat se giró a su jefe ido —¿Qué rayos beta está pasando?— miró al Piloto —¿Qué está sucediendo?— fulminó al más alto —¡Tengo trecientas ordenes de hamburguesas con gusanos y papas extra grandes en espera! ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos!—

—¡Me debes dos!— le recordó Sizz Lorr molesto.

Splat lo miró confundido, pero se giró al Piloto y le reconoció —Aaah, es _él_— miró al jefe sin animo —¿En serio va a usar esta oportunidad en _él_? Claro ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y le recuerdo que es una, no dos—

—¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Son dos y hago con mis ventajas lo que quiera!—

—Mire, estoy muy presionado, tengo ciento nueve burritos y trescientas hamburguesas en preparación y lo peor de la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo aun no llega y usted quiere hacerme perder tiempo y nadie está trabajando y si los burritos se queman le juro que se va a arrepentir si llego a tener otra Guerra de Comida por su culpa— Splat se irguió indignado —No voy a participar en sus estúpidos juegos de Smeets sólo para qué—

—¡AY!—

Todos se giraron a la entrada, dónde estaba Larri —¡Ey, eso no fue educado!— Sizz Lorr pudo ver a Miami indignado, mientras intentaba ayudar a Lukas a ponerse de pie, quien estaba en el piso junto a varias cajas —No te hicimos nada, solo te pedimos que por favor te movieras para poder meter las cajas—

El Piloto de unidad superior (dramáticamente hablando) los fulminó con desprecio —No vuelvan a tocarme malditas basuras de baja unidad— y empujó a Miami tan fuerte que este y Lukas volvieron a caer.

Sizz Lorr miró a Splat y verificó, por la forma en que tenía sus pinzas clavadas a la caja, que estaba REALMENTE furioso. Se dobló un poco en sus rodillas para estar lo más cerca a sus antenas y le susurró un suave —Larri me ha contado muchas veces sobre cómo le gusta torturar a inocentes Conserjes de Limpieza— _Grapa_ compacto la caja antes de dejarla caer al piso —¡So cretino mayor!— gruñó dejándose ir sobre el Piloto que apenas lo vió, como que dijo algo pero el puñetazo de Splat le llegó antes.

—¡Dale duro Splat!— chillaron varios arremolinándose sobre la compuerta.

—¿Quién a puesta cinco a que Splat le casa el squeedly-spoosh y se lo mete al revés?— gritó Blem mirando a todos antes de que varios guantes con monies en pinza se alzaran.

—¡Yo ocho a que el Piloto no dura ni media hora!—

—¡Yo tres a que ni quince minutos!—

—¡Uh, uh, yo a que Splat le arranca una pinza!—

—¡Y el PAK! ¿Qué hay del PAK? ¡Yo digo que se lo quita!—

—¡No vengas, seguro una pierna sí!—

—¡Okey, okey, calmados! ¡Monies primero y desmembramiento después!— sonrió Blem recogiendo las apuestas y anotando nombres en una libreta. De hecho hasta los de caja dejaron sus lugares para ver que se estaban perdiendo. Sizz Lorr por su lado, como no podía ver nada ya que todos los enanos estaban atiborrados en el mismo lugar, se fue corriendo a su oficina para ver todo por los monitores de vigilancia.

El más alto tuvo que admitir que fue la hora y media mejor gastada de la semana hasta que una transmisión le interrumpió _**Llamada entrante, señor **_—¡Agh, está bien!— gruñó sin despegar del todo su atención de los monitores de vigilancia exterior, dónde Splat le estaba sacando el squeedly-spoosh a Larri —¡Maldición, más vale que sea urgente Monc! ¡Me estoy perdiendo de buen entretenimiento!— se acomodó el gorro se giró a la pantalla con la transmisión en espera y… se vio confundido. El Irken en la pantalla no era Monc.

No era Monc.

Miró el rostro confundido.

Hasta que notó que era un Elite de Alta Unidad.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—Ah, un Elite— masculló torpemente como reaccionando —¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor?— preguntó, tratando de ubicar el rostro que no se apreciaba del todo porque le faltaban las antenas (el idiota ese estaba muy cerca de la pantalla) pero de algo le sonaba. El Irken en la transmisión se sonrió bastante simpático… de hecho se vio atractivo.

—Hola Sizz Lord. Soy Di-bug ¿Están Pep y Ka-rl?— el gran jefe abrió los ojos sin aliento y su quijada casi se dislocó ¡ERA EL DEFECTO! —Tú... no, yo— ¡ERA EL HORRENDO!—¿Elite? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— ¡EL DEFORME! —¡Imposible! Pe-pero, no— ¡Y PENSÓ QUE ERA ATRACTIVO! —Pero sí, es que, no, yo— abrió y cerró la mandíbula hasta que se quedó rígido —Voy por ellos— anunció al fin pálido y sudando. Salió lentamente de su oficina murmurando cosas incrédulas por la terrible impresión que se había llevado ¡PERO COMO NO! ¡CREYÓ QUE ESE HORRENDO DEFORME DEFECTO ERA ATRACTIVO! ¡ATRACTIVO! ¿QUIÉN EN SU MIERDA DE JUICIO PENSARÍA QUE ÉL ES ATRACTIVO? Se sintió incrédulo de sí mismo.

¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como él llegó a pensar que un Defecto tan deformado era remotamente atractivo? ¿Habrían sido los nachos que comió antes de empezar la jornada? ¿Estarían caducados? ¿O la POOP soda rancia? ¿Acaso estaba envenenado? ¡Ay, por favor Irk, que así fuera para justificar tal aberración de pensamiento errado! ¡AGH ALGUIEN IBA A PAGAR POR ESA HUMILLACIÓN! —¡Gordo! ¡Flacucho!— gritó al doblar por la cocina. Pep y Ka-rl se giraron a verlo con sorpresa —¡Transmisión!— se limitó en su grito… y los dos captaron inmediatamente su significado, porque apenas se miraron entre ellos y echaron a correr a la oficina de su jefe sin mirar atrás.

—¡Ay, Irk!— chilló alguien entre el gran grupo atiborrado en la compuerta de salida, dónde Splat aún seguía golpeando a Larri —¿Escucharon? ¡Una transmisión!— añadió otro.

—¡Seguro es Di-bug!—

—¡Entonces está vivo!—

—¡Hay que avisarle a Splat!—

—¡AVISARLE NADA!— bramó el más alto de todos, haciendo que su personal le mirara sin aliento —¡ESE BASTARDO HIJO DE VORT NO SE VA A ENTERAR DE NADA HASTA QUE YO DIGA LO CONTRARIO!—

Se hizo una pausa de silencio —¡Ettberto!— gritó Blem señalando a un Cocinero —¡Tú fuiste el único en darle a Di-bug más de dos semanas! ¡Te llevas todo!— el aludido grito eufórico, junto a varios que maldijeron entre sus gritos de —¡WUJU! ¡Dame mis monies! ¡Me voy a comprar unas botas nuevas anti-acido! ¡Sí! ¡No más pies mutilados por esos malditos gusanos! ¡En su cara perdedores! ¡Oh, sí, ajá, sí, sí! ¿Quién nada en minies hoy? ¡YOooOO! ¡Oh, sí, ajá, dale, dale! ¡WUU!—

—Oh, cállate ya Ettberto—

—¡OKEY! ¿QUIÉN A PUESTA SIETE A QUE DI-BUG NO PASA DEL MES?—

—¡YO!—

—¡YO TAMBIÉN!—

—¡YO APUESTO DOBLE!—

—¿Podemos agregar alguna mutilación?—

—¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Pero solo cuenta si la hace Zim! ¿Entendido? ¡Nada de trampas!—

—¡Entonces yo apuesto siete a que no dura el mes y cinco a que Zim le arranca una pierna!—

—¡Yo digo que pierde ambos brazos!—

—¡Cinco a que le arranca la mitad del PAK!—

—¡EY, NECESITAMOS SERVICIO AQUÍ!— gritó uno de los clientes desde la barra. Los que estaban de Cajeros soltaron majaderías y se apresuraron a sus posiciones —¡Ey, Blem! ¡Deja eso para después, tenemos ordenes en espera!—

—¡Ay por Irk! ¿Quién está revisando los burritos?— preguntó alguien.

—Uh, creo que ¡MIERDA, SE SUPONE QUE YO! ¡POR FAVOR IRK QUE NO SE HAYAN QUEMADO!— un enano salió del grupo y fue a ver unas freidoras.

Sizz Lorr giró los ojos hastiado ¡Todo tenía que hacerlo él! —¡PÁRENLE YA ENANOS! ¡BLEM, DEJA TUS APUESTAS PARA DESPUÉS! ¡EL RESTO A SUS LUGARES! ¡Y QUE ALGUIEN CIERRE ESA MALDITA COMPUERTA!—

—¡Pero Splat está sacándole el squeedly-spoosh otra vez! Además Miami y Lukas están afuera aun—

—¡PUES METAN A ESOS DOS ZÁNGANOS BUENOS PARA NADA! ¡LOS BURRITO0S Y LAS HAMBURGUESAS ESPERAN! ¡QUIERO A TODOS LISTOS ANTES DE QUE LA SEGUNDA OLEADA DE LA HORRENDA HORA DEL ALMUERZO COMIENCE! ¡MALDITA SEA, RECUERDEN QUE ES JUEVES!—

—Es verdad, es jueves—

—Como odio los jueves—

—Malditos jueves—

—Deberían morirse todos los jueves—

—Todo lo malo pasa en jueves—

—¡Miami, Lukas, adentro! ¡Es jueves!—

—¡Ay, es verdad, es jueves!—

—¡Casi olvido que es jueves!—

Ambos entraron al restaurante y cerraron la compuerta. Sizz Lorr siendo el gran estratega que era, se encargó de la cocina eficazmente y sin problemas. Para cuando la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo al fin terminó, todos se dieron la libertad de darse un respiro, de hecho, Ettberto invitó las POOP Sodas para todos.

El gran jefe simplemente se recargó en la barra de las cajas, satisfecho de ver que toda la tempestad de asquerosos clientes ya había terminado y todo estaba en calma una vez más.

—Splat ¿Quieres una soda?—

Sizz Lorr se asomó un poco y pudo ver al Ex-Invasor aceptando la bebida muy conforme —¿Te deshiciste de Larri?— preguntó en alto para que lo escuchara. Su Cajero de más años ni se giró a verlo —No lo elimine si eso es lo que esperaba. Pero me asegure de educar a ese lamentable ejemplo de Conciudadano— bebió de su soda y miró severo al mayor de todos —Ahora no le debo nada—

Sizz Lorr sonrío maligno —De hecho aún me debes dos. Te fuiste sobre él sin haber aceptado que eras mi pareja. Hiciste todo eso bajo tú propia libertad de juicio—

—En cuyo caso debo una. No dos—

—Son dos, gran zoquete mayor— rió Sizz Lorr y señaló a Pep y Ka-rl, que estaban al fondo rodeados de un gran grupo de enanos —Resulta que tú adefesio desfigurado sigue vivo. Ve y pregunta si no me crees—

Splat abrió los ojos, se giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el gordo y el flacucho. Sizz Lorr simplemente giró los ojos con asco y regresó su atención al comedor.

Al menos no iba a tener que preocuparse de Larri por un tiempo, así que después de un rato de supervisar las cajas fue a su oficina para descansar y tomarse un tiempo para ver que decía la INS sobre Nave Prima y su gran horrendo Defecto deforme.

Bueno, el feo había podido comunicarse a Shloogorgh's y por ende el resto de su personal al fin podría dar signos de vida, lo cual por ende daba los esperados chismes. Y estaba bastante deseoso de saber cómo Zim le estaba arruinando la vida a ese defectuoso Defecto ¡O aún mejor! Con suerte lo terminaba de matar.

Aun que si consideraba una maldita ironía de la vida que, dos de sus mayores dolores de PAK, fueran dos Defectos delegados al Sistema de Comida Rápida y que ambos hayan trabajado para él.

La suerte era en verdad una mierda.

Pero en fin ¡Era tiempo de los chismes! Así que tomó el Palm y se conectó a la INS inmediatamente… y vaya que había noticias al fin ¡TODOS ESTABAN HABLANDO DE NAVE PRIMA Y SU LÍDER DESFIGURADO! Mierda, al parecer todos los tripulantes de esa estúpida nave decidieron subir información al mismo tiempo… o las comunicaciones exteriores apenas habían sido reparadas. Bueno, lo que fuera no importaba. Se fue de lleno a los videos.

Gastó horas viendo videos (muchos eran la misma escena pero de distintos ángulos y alturas), después fue a los Forums para ver sobre que estaban hablando… mucha mierda de _¡Oh, por Irk, al fin un Alto que sabe lo que hace! O ¡Nuestro Elite es horrible pero no me importa, nos ha mantenido vivos! O ¡Al fin un descanso después de tanta destrucción! O ¡Sólo tengo un uniforme para trabajar, me siento tan sucio! O ¡Maldita helada de mierda, hace mucho frío! (e_ntre otras cosas).

Realmente todo lo que habían subido en los Forums era una cronología de todo lo que había estado sucediendo antes y después de la llegada del Defecto a Nave Prima (al cual no le había puesto atención hasta ahora). Al parecer, gracias a los esfuerzos de Mem, el Soldado Superior General de Armada (como siempre los Soldados dando el mejor ejemplo), Zim no había matado a todos en las primeras siete horas. De hecho, fue gracias a él y su buena planeación sobre esconder el armamento en el otro extremo de la nave, que habían logrado sobrevivir casi toda la primera semana… aunque el problema fue cuando Zim se hizo de los Drive DOOM… entonces todo se puso bastante feo. Literalmente.

En realidad todo parecía ir bastante bien según Mem lo había planeado: habían movido casi todo el armamento a un lugar seguro, al igual que la Enfermería, Médicos, Snaks, personal vario… todo estaba funcionando hasta que Zim se hizo con los Drive DOOM. Entonces todo se fue apique… los Laboratorios quedaron hechos añicos. Los Científicos todos muertos. Tres cuartos del personal muerto o desaparecido (que era lo mismo para el caso) y con Zim dentro del área del armamento restante, bueno, literalmente no les quedaba más de unas cinco horas antes de estallar todos.

Y entonces llegó el Defecto… quien al parecer llegó para empezar a corregir todo… menos una cosa… Zim.

¡ES QUE DE VERDAD A QUIEN MIERDA SE LE OCURRE PERDONAR A ESE GENOCIDA! ¡LO TENÍA AHÍ! **¡JUSTO AHÍ!** ¡AL FIN LO TENÍA DÓNDE QUERÍA Y EN VEZ DE ELIMINARLO LE DEJA VIVIR! ¿Y A DÓNDE LO MANDA? ¡A ESA MALDITA BODEGA-HABITACIÓN! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASABA A ESE DEFECTO HORROROSO? ¡ZIM ERA UN GENOCIDA! **¡GENOCIDA!** ¡NO SE PERDONA A UN GENOCIDA DE SU PROPIA ESPECIE! ¡TODOS SABEN ESO! ¡MIERDA, HASTA ALÍENS SABEN QUE DEBEN ELIMINAR A GENOCIDAS! ¡HASTA LOS VORTIANOS LO HACEN! ¡NO, SÍ TODOS LOS DEFECTOS SON IGUALES! ¡TODOS ESTÁN DEFECTOS DEL PAK! ¡APARTE ESE HORROROSO ERA UN MAL AGRADECIDO! ¡TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO QUE LE DIO EN SHLOOGORGH'S SIRVIÓ PARA NADA! ¡TÉCNICAMENTE GRACIAS A ÉL, ESE ADEFESIO PODÍA ESTAR A LA PAR DE ZIM! ¡TÉCNICAMENTE LE DEBÍA UNA! ¿Y QUÉ ERA LO QUE ESE IDIOTA HACIA? ¡DEJAR AL GENOCIDA MÁS GRANDE DE LA HISTORIA DE IRK VIVIR! ¡VIVIR! ¡OJALA SE MURIERA ÉL Y ZIM Y TODOS Y PURPURA! ¡SÍ, QUE SE MURIERAN TODOS!

Fuera de eso, no encontraba el Porno por ningún lado.

¿Dónde mierda lo tenían?

Por más que buscaba no daba con ningún video, así que se metió a los Fórums para ver porque razón no había Porno por ningún lado… y entonces encontró a alguien que hizo la misma pregunta: "Oigan, veo todo bien y que bueno que han vivido hasta ahora… ¿Pero dónde nachos tienen el Porno? ¡No encuentro nada!" vió que la pregunta tenía más de diecinueve millones de mensajes y entró inmediatamente a ese chat para saber que rayos pasaba con el Porno ¡Porque tenía que haber Porno por algún lado! Es decir ¡Las Filas de Placer eran un Servicio Social de los nuevos Altos que solían ser Bajos hacia los Bajos que nunca serían Altos! ¡Todo Irken sabía eso! ¡Todos sabían que si te volvías Alto fuera de La Inmensa, tenías que abrir una Fila de Placer para darle la oportunidad a los menos afortunados de poder disfrutar un cuerpo completamente Snexy aunque fuera por una vez en su vida! ¡Todos sabían eso!

Era lo más normal del Imperio: Te volvías Alto, abrías una Fila de Placer, dejabas que los bajos grabaran el baile, ellos subían todo a la INS y todos eran felices gracias a un Porno de calidad. Punto. Gracias.

¿Entonces qué mierda pasaba con todos esos pelmazos de Nave Prima que no compartían su Porno? ¡Vergüenza sobre ellos por no compartir! No había nada peor en un Irken que no saber compartir un buen Porno.

Además sería un favor a ese Defecto horrible ¡Se haría popular para variar! Es decir, la cara definitivamente **NO** le ayudaba en nada pero, por lo que vio en los videos dónde terminaba casi desnudo por las explosiones, el cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Mmmm, esos codos era increíbles ¿Y las rodillas? Mierda, lo que daría por tener rodillas como esas en la misma habitación ¡Oh y los codos! ¡Por Irk esos codos! No, no, ese era un cuerpo increíble y esas cicatrices solo hacían todo más criminal aun.

¡Un Porno con ese cuerpo sería el nacho con queso y cubos de azúcar perfecto! En buen filtro era todo lo que se necesitaba. Sí, un buen filtro haría el trabajo de borrar la cabezota sin dañar el Porno (que era lo más importante).

Así que abrió una POOP Soda y empezó a investigar por qué Nave Prima no quería compartir su Porno. Con suerte sería por algo vergonzoso.

Lejos estaba de la realidad.

Leyó todos los mensajes de respuesta uno por uno hasta que se hartó. Se irguió indignado, salió de su oficina, fue a la cocina, ubicó a Splat en las freidoras con unas papitas de caramelo y se dejó ir hacía él —¡Tú Defecto es un idiota mal educado!—

—¿Qué dice?—

—¡Tú Defecto es un mal educado!—

Splat arrugó el ceño confundido —_¿Qué?_—

—¡Lo que acabas de escuchar! ¡No le enseñaste ni una pizca de buena etiqueta social!—

—…—

—¡A-JÁ! ¡Acabas de admitirlo en tú silencio!—

—En realidad es, de nuevo, su increíble ignorancia la que me deja sin palabras ¡Tenemos trecientas nueve docenas de papitas de caramelo en espera! ¿Qué rayos beta quiere ahora? ¡Estoy ocupado!—

—¡Sucio enano de mierda, no haces nada bien! ¡Es tú culpa que no haya Porno!—

Y aquí todos se giraron descaradamente a ambos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué rayos gama habla ahora? ¡Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido!— Splat se cruza de brazos —Aunque si recapitulo adecuadamente ¡Nada de lo que usted dice tiene sentido nunca!—

—No te atrevas a jugar al ignorante, enano de mierda ¡Nave Prima no tiene nada de Porno porque tú idiota Defecto deforme no a abierto ninguna Fila de Placer! ¡Malditos sean tú y él por arruinar el Porno!—

—¡Ay por Irk, Splat!— el aludido se giró a Blem que estaba limpiando el piso en ese momento —¿Tú tienes algo que ver con la falta de Porno en Nave Prima? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué nos harías esto a nosotros? Sólo queremos talones, rodillas y un poco de buenos codos ¿Qué te pasó Splat? Has cambiado, creí que éramos amigos ¿Qué nachos te hicimos para que te pusieras así de vengativo?—

Splat lo miró harto —Sigue limpiando Blem—

—Tú no eres mi jefe—

—Tú no estás a cargo de la rotación de posiciones y si no guardas silencio te pondré de Cajero—

—¡POR IRK ES VERDAD TÚ ESTÁS DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO!—

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, BLEM! ¡Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar directamente con Di-bug!— miró a su jefe con veneno —Y todo por su causa. _Usted_ nunca me dejó hacerlo—

—¡Y eso no te impidió darle de comer! ¿O sí?—

—¡Usted planeaba matarlo de hambre!—

—¡No, idiota! ¡Lo que yo quería era que lo descuartizaran las ratas! ¡Pero gracias a ti no fue así! ¡Tú maldito adefesio sobrevivió y ahora es un mal educado que no abre Filas de Placer! ¡Espero que este feliz! ¡Es por ti que nadie podrá disfrutar de un buen Porno para sobrellevar esta horrible existencia activa!—

—¡Por Irk, sólo escuchase hablar por una milésima! ¡Culpa a Di-bug y a mí de algo que usted mismo provocó!—

—¡Yo no provoque nada! ¡Si yo lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando y aun habría Porno para todos!—

—Él tiene un punto—

—¡BLEM SIGUE LIMPIANDO!—

—¡Ash, que carácter!—

—¡Y usted déjese de sandeces!— Splat señaló a su jefe indignado —¡Di-bug no está obligado de ninguna manera a abrir ninguna Fila de Placer sino quiere! ¡Tiene bastante con Zim como para andarse preocupando por algo como eso! ¡Di-bug está trabajando arduamente para mantener a esos pobres Conciudadanos con su PAK Activo y usted no hace otra cosa que quejarse por algo sin prioridad! ¡Qué vergüenza para un Irken que se autonombra Adulto entre Smeets!—

—¡No me vengas con eso enano! ¡Todos bailamos desde Irk!—

—¡Sólo porque la mayoría haga caso omiso de la Ley de los Dos Años no significa que Di-bug este obligado a hacer lo mismo! ¡Di-bug es un individuo que se debe a sí mismo y al Imperio y si él no quiere una Fila de Placer, pues que así sea! ¡Con un nacho! Perdone mi sucio vocabulario ¡Pero prefiero que venga el Vortiano del Cielo y se lo lleve a usted antes de que Di-bug tenga que hacer algo en contra de su voluntad!—

—*GASP*— chillaron varios atónitos.

—¡Splat, por todo lo Alto! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese?— añadió alguien al fondo.

—Eh, un momento… ¿Di-bug tiene menos de dos años?— habló alguien en alto… y súbitamente se hizo un silencio pesado. De repente todos se miraron entre ellos, miraron a Pep y Ka-rl, estos miraron al resto igual de confundidos y se giraron a su jefe. A Sus DOS jefes.

—¡Já, por favor!— Sizz Lorr les miró como si fueran estúpidos —¡Es un decir!—

—Ah, okey— suspiró alguien entre la multitud de trabajadores y todos se sonrieron más relajados.

El más alto miró a su Cajero de más años victorioso, mientras que lo fulminando con desprecio absoluto —Ahora me debes _tres_— le susurró lo justo para que sólo él pudiera escucharle.

—No importa. Sé que va a desperdiciarlo en algo completamente absurdo—

Sizz Lorr le sonrió descaradamente y se giró sobre sus talones —¡Ey, sigan trabajando haraganes! ¡Shloogorgh's no se atiende solo!— gritó antes de entrar a su oficina bastante satisfecho de lo que había logrado a costillas de Splat.

Porque ese ese enano podría ser un imbécil crédulo de la amistad, pero aun así, ni siquiera Splat se atrevería a contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a ese gordo y el delgaducho, que su preciado Alto beneficiario de monies es en realidad un Elite de Alta Unidad Natural recién salido de Irk.

Porque sabe lo que podría pasarle por eso. Sí, sí, el Defecto era _**horroroso**_ a más no poder, pero no era nada nuevo en el Imperio. Los feos abundaban, sino que le preguntaran a Skoodge, que la verdad se veía como un SNEXY al lado de ese apestoso adefesio desfigurado.

Pero ser feo podría ser el menor de los problemas que ese Defecto podría llegar a tener apenas alguien, un Civil, se enterara y decidera esparcirlo. Oh, jo, jooo. Sí. Definitivamente todos estarían detrás de ese Defecto y no sería por un baile.

Oh, no.

Ellos definitivamente lo Desactivarían. De pinza propia después de una buena tortura. Sí, definitivamente HABRÍA una buena tortura de por medio antes de matarle.

Porque todos saben lo que ser un Elite de Alta Unidad salido de Irk representa. Saben lo que significa.

Enemigo.

Traidor.

Desleal.

Conspirador.

Delator.

Indigno.

Alguien como el Defecto es alguien que debe ser eliminado. Borrado. Porque si uno, si UNO sólo de ellos sobrevive es el final de cientos o miles. Los que son como el Defecto _Cazan_ a aquellos que buscan libertad. Son las Mascotas fieles y ciegas de dos que conspiran en contra de todos.

Alguien como el Defecto… no debe vivir.

Y aunque ese adefesio no haya tenido oportunidad de hacer nada en contra de nadie, aunque sea inocente de cualquier suceso o cargo… eso no va a bastar para los que buscan venganza en nombre de los caídos, de los olvidados, de los inocentes.

Ellos no van a escuchar nada. No van a aceptar nada.

Y es una pena para ese horrendo, pero recientemente _todos_ en el Imperio han perdido a alguien por orden de un Alto… así que Sizz Lorr se acomodó en su silla y encendió la pantalla… mientras pensaba con humor ¿Cuánto tardarían el gordo y el flacucho en mostrar su verdadero rostro a alguien que no sabe que sonríe al enemigo?

No lo sabía exactamente, pero algo le decía que pronto.

De hecho, algo le decía que muy pronto.

Así que simplemente se sonrió mientras abría una lata de POOP soda y se reclinaba para seguir disfrutando de su programa favorito.

… hasta que las nuevas MALAS noticias se hicieron llegar a todos.

—¿No es grandioso? ¡Di-bug está haciendo un excelente trabajo!—

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Tengo varios contactos en el Sector Trece y varios son de Aol!—

—¡Yo también, todos dicen que lo que hizo fue increíble!—

—¡Sí! Es bueno saber que Di-bug no es tonto—

—¡Ja, ja, sería el colmo que fuera idiota con lo feo que es!—

—Supongo que todo es compensación ¿No?—

—Sí, no puedes tenerlo todo—

—Sí, sí, o eres snexy o eres inteligente o fuerte. Nunca los tres juntos—

—Aunque algunos tienen dos de tres—

—Yo quisiera tener dos de tres—

—¿Y ya hablaron con Di-bug Ka-rl?—

—¡Sí, casi después de que se deshizo de ese Alíen Kluppa-O!—

—¿Y de que hablaron?—

—¡De la horrible diarrea que tengo desde la semana pasada!—

—¡JAJAJA!—

—¡En serio que te pasas algunas veces Pep!—

—Yo preferiría que mantuvieras eso como un dato privado Pep—

—Ay, relájate Karl, hasta un nacho rancio tiene más sentido del humor que tú—

—¡Y yo estoy seguro que tú ni siquiera encuentras la diferencia de un nacho rancio a uno crujiente, con eso de que todo te lo metes a la boca sin mirar!—

—¡Ey! Los snacks son para comerse y no voy a justificar eso contigo hereje sin conciencia—

—¿Dónde rayos beta aprendiste esas palabras?—

—Oh, Splat la usa mucho últimamente cuando habla con Blem sobre sus apuestas—

—Splat debería bajarle con Blem. Digo sus apuestas es lo único divertido que hay que hacer últimamente—

—Sí, es verdad… ey ¿Saben cuál es la nueva apuesta sobre Di-bug?—

—Eh, no. Iba a preguntarle a Blem como iban las apuestas pero Splat me dijo que si no regresaba a trabajar me iba a poner de Cajero… y no quiero usar mis ganancias de las apuestas que tengo con Di-bug para pagar los faltantes de monies—

—Splat debería ser cajero para que viera lo que se siente perder tus monies de gratis—

—Oigan, Pep, Ka-rl ¿Cuánto gana Di-bug?—

—Pues no le hemos pregunto a Di-bug—

—Sí, normalmente hablamos de otras cosas con Di-bug—

—¿Ya le preguntaron sobre las Filas de Placer a Di-bug?—

—Es verdad, deberían decirle a Di-bug que eso lo haría popular—

—Oigan ¿No saben si Di-bug va a?—

—**¡CON UNA MIERDA VORTIANA!—** estalló Sizz Lorr que estaba en la cocina y se había girado a sus asquerosos enanos —¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ESE MALDITO DEFECTO BUENO PARA NADA! ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ESE MALDITO HORRIBLE DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SOBRE ÉL! ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA SOBRE ÉL! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA SOBRE ÉL EN MI RESTAURANTE! ¡SI LOS ESCUCHO DE NUEVO, UNA SOLA VEZ MÁS, LOS ENVIARE AL ALCANTARILLADO A TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS!—

—¡Pero estamos trabajando!— protestó Pep confundido, y de hecho así era. Todos estaban en sus respectivas estaciones de trabajo y aunque estaban hablando en alto, nadie había descuidado las freidoras y la limpieza activa de la cocina.

Pero obviamente eso no le importaba a Sizz Lorr por la cara de rabia desquiciada que tenía.

—¡ESO ES TODO! ¡TODOS USTEDES SE VAN AL ALCANTARILLADO AHORA MISMO!—

Por un segundo todos lo miraron sin aliento hasta que Ka-rl abrió la boca —¡SPLAAAT, SIZZ LORR QUIERE MATARNOS DE NUEVOOOO!—

—**¿QUÉ?—** se escuchó inmediata la voz del aludido, quien por el eco, estaba en el segundo piso y empezaba a bajar los escalones con prisa —¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?— inquirió al entrar a la cocina con una caja de nachos congelados entre brazos.

Sizz Lorr estaba más que nada impresionado en lo rápido que era cuando quería. Normalmente era tan lento como estúpido.

—¿Qué _qué_ pasa? ¡Pasa que estos haraganes no saben hacer nada más que hablar! ¡No sabes mantener el orden aquí!—

Splat miró a su alrededor confundido, todos se veían en sus posiciones y nada estaba fuera de lugar —Mpf— miró al más alto severo —Muy bien, todos por favor guarden silencio ya que obviamente a nuestro jefe le duelen terriblemente las antenas el día de hoy—

—Sí, Splat— asintieron todos con calma y regresaron a lo suyo.

El Cajero de más años irguió la cabezo con aires —¿Suficiente ahora, señor?—

—No te pases de listo enano— lo previno su jefe bastante irritado.

—Por supuesto que no, señor— _Grapa_ fue a una freidora y empezó a vaciar los nachos congelados en la grasa hirviendo.

Sizz Lorr estaba que se lo llevaba el Vortiano del Cielo pero de pura rabia ¡Ahora resultaba que sus enanos de mierda podían levantarle la voz así nada más! ¡Claro que tenía razones para matarlos a todos por ese atrevimiento tan irrespetuoso!

Pero con la jornada empezando y las órdenes llegando a cada momento, Sizz Lorr prefirió dejarlo de lado. Era sólo un caso aislado. Lo pasaría por ese día. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar…

—¡Ay, por Irk! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ya lo vieron?—

—¡SÍ! ¡Di-bug es genial!—

—¡No sólo encontró a aun Alíen en su nave sino que encaró a los bobos Resisity y descubrió una de sus más grandes conspiraciones en nuestra contra!—

—¡Leí que varios en La Inmensa estaban atónitos!—

—¡Estoy seguro que Di-bug va a pasar a la historia por esto!—

—¡Sólo imagínenlo! ¡Una conspiración justo entre nuestros ojos!—

—¡Ya sé! Parece una locura pero estuvimos muy cerca, que bueno que Di-bug se encargó de todo y además escuche qué— Sizz Lorr se giró sobre sus talones y se fue del área de cajas ¡Ya lo tenían harto! ¡Llevaba todo el día entero escuchando de ese maldito Defecto y sus aventurillas de pacotilla!... pero apenas se asomó a la cocina…

—¡Ay, mi Irk! ¿Se imaginan recibir POOP Sodas de la Inmensa? ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad!—

—¡Y no lo vas a creer, pero todos dicen que se fue por casi tres horas!—

—¡Escuché que Mem estaba histérico por que Di-bug se fue!—

—Yo estaría igual. Di-bug es el único que a podido lidiar con Zim por tanto tiempo… aunque aún no sé por qué no lo mata—

—¿Cosas de Defectos quizás?—

—Okey, no vamos a comparar a Di-bug con Zim ¿Esta bien? Zim destruye y Di-bug construye. Es una GRAN diferencia—

—Sí, yo estoy contigo y entiendo como de seguro se sintió Mem, digo, gracias a Di-bug todo ya está más o menos bien ¡Lo que no creo es que Wisconsin lo dejara irse!—

—Bueno, Di-bug es técnicamente Alto ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Detenerlo? Wisconsin está atado por la Ley tanto como nosotros. Hay cosas que no puede hacer, hay que comprender eso—

—Okey, Di-bug estaba— Sizz Lorr se fue de la cocina más HARTO aun ¡Todos estaban hablando del Defecto sin parar! ¡Ya era demasiado!

—¿Oh? ¿Va de salida?—

Sizz Lorr se giró asesino a Splat que estaba al pie de las escaleras —¿Y QUE SI ASÍ ES?—

—Que grosero— el de menor unidad se cruzó de brazos molesto —En fin, no va a necesitar el Palm para eso ¿Me equivoco? Quisiera usarlo entonces, por favor— e irguió una pinza —Quiero revisar las ultimas noticias sobre Di-bug—

—¡TOMA TÚ COCHINO PALM!— estalló el más alto lanzándole el Palm con una de sus extremidades y salió del restaurante y se fue directo a ver a Wuu. Honestamente necesitaba distraerse ¡Todos no dejaban de decir Di-bug hizo esto o Di-bug hizo lo otro o Di-bug dijo o Di-bug no dijo o Escuche que Di-bug lo otro o aquello!

**¡ERA UNA MALDITA PESADILLA DE FUERA DE LÍNEA!**

Así que se fue a buscar a ese quejumbroso y ambos se fueron a un club para pasar el rato.

—Ah, es bueno romper con la rutina de vez en cuando— sonrió Wuu cuando hubieron conseguido un buen lugar —Así que… ¿Por qué tus records se esfumaron?— sorbe de su vaso —¿Hiciste enojar a alguien?—

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Yo borre mis propios records!— Sizz Lorr se irguió con aires —Me harte de ellos y decidí empezar de cero para tener un poco de buen reto—

El de menor tamaño lo miro nada convencido pero sonrió igual —Lo que funcione para ti gordo, lo que funcione para ti— hizo una pausa y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa —Okey, tengo que preguntarte esto, ese Di-bug del que todos hablan ¿Trabajó contigo verdad?—

—¡AY POR IRK NO TÚ TAMBIÉN!—

—¡JA-JÁ! ¡Lo sabía!— Wuu lo mira bastante interesado —¿No sabes de casualidad cuando piensa abrir las Filas de Placer? Por qué no vengas, la cara no le ayuda pero tiene un cuerpo delicioso—

—¡Mierda, Wuu, te traje para pasar un buen rato no para hablar de ese Defecto!—

—Oooh, así que él fue un Defecto, mmm, sí, sí, Defecto, Alto, feo y de cuerpo snexy— él una vez Elite se reclina en su silla encantado —Síii, eso definitivamente va a ser un buen Porno para los de gustos raros— pausa —¿Entonces no sabes cuándo Elite Di-bug empezará desnudarse? Porque si tienes fotos yo quisiera algunas y—

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy!— Sizz Lorr se irguió indignado —No te traje aquí para hablar de ese adefesio— y se giró para salir.

—¡GORDO, RECUERDA QUE SI LLEGAS A TENER FOTOS ME LAS PASAS!—

—¡NO TE VOY A PASAR NADA!—

—¿ENTONCES TIENES?—

—**¡NO!—**

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!—

—¡DESPUÉS DE TI!— y Sizz Lorr abandonó el local rabioso. Estaba tan colérico que ni ganas le dieron de irse a otro lugar ¡Simplemente el Defecto le había arruinado la jornada! ¡Todos con Di-bug esto, Di-bug lo otro, Di-bug fue, Di-bug no fue, Di-bug, Di-bug, DI-BUG POR TODOS LADOS!

¡ARGH! ¡COMO LO ODIABA! ¡OJALA ZIM LO TERMINARA DE MATAR! ¡O ESE ALÍEN! ¿DE HECHO QUE MIERDA ESTABA HACIENDO ESE ALÍEN? ¡EL DEFECTO SEGUÍA VIVO! ¡VIVOOO! ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA NADIE HACIA NADA? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE LE ARRANCABA EL PAK? ¡COMO LO ODIABAAAAA!

¡ES MÁS, YA ESTABA HARTO! ¡HARTO! ¡Iba a tomar la justicia por su propia pinza! ¡Iba a ir al restaurante, iba a quitarle el Palm a Splat, se iba a encerrar en su oficina e iba a esparcir el terrible secreto de ese zoquete para que todos supieran quien era en realidad! ¡Sí, eso iba a hacer! ¡Ese Defecto se iba a morir de verdad está vez! ¡Iba a pagar por todo lo que le hizo! ¡Iba a morirse! ¡A MORIRSE! ¡A MO—¡Iiiiigh!— chilló histérico antes de volverse a esconder en la esquina de la cual había doblado. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y se asomó con cuidado. Sí. Definitivamente ese era Invasor Skoodge. Podía verlo perfectamente desde dónde estaba.

Uno de los Iconos más grandes del Imperio después de la gloriosa Invasor Tenn, estaba justo ahí, mirando cuidadoso algo frente a él… de hecho miraba a su alrededor con recelo… cómo si temiera que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.

Estuvo así casi por un minuto hasta que pareció conforme y activó su holograma de Vortiano antes de empezar a caminar hacia lo que parecía (y de verdad Sizz Lorr esperaba que así fuera) Shloogorgh's.

El más alto esperó que avanzara lo suficiente antes de salir de su escondite para seguirlo… y al parecer estuvo en lo correcto. Skoodge SÍ se dirigía al restaurante.

Pero después de seguirlo con cuidado por dos cuadras, se dio cuenta de que el Invasor pareció _sentirlo_ porque se giró a su alrededor precavido. Era una ventaja que hubiera mucho tráfico de Alíens a esa hora de la jornada porqué, entre Irken Sizz Lorr era ENORME, pero entre Alíens podría fácilmente pasaba desapercibido por mucho sino es que bastante.

Pero era claro que seguir a Skoodge no iba a resultarse sin verse descubierto. Así que se escabulló entre unos callejones solitarios lejos de la avenida concurrida y se sincronizó con su oficina para desde ella, activar la cámara que estaba debajo de los basureros. Necesitaba escuchar lo que él y Splat iban a hablar.

Porque era obvio que si Skoodge estaba ahí, era para ver su Cajero ¿A quién, sino él, buscaban todos últimamente?

Así qué, saltó sobre un enorme basurero, con sus extremidades subió por un edificio hasta llegar al techo. Una vez ahí miró a su alrededor y al verse, satisfactoriamente a salvo de cualquier metiche, se sentó en el piso, sacó unos snacks y una pantalla de su PAK (que proporcionaba una vista del basurero de Shloogorgh's) y simplemente se dedicó a esperar.

Lo cual no fue mucho. Casi seis minutos después, Splat salió del restaurante cargando con varias bolsas de basura, al tiempo que un Vortiano se acercaba a él con calma. Por un momento ambos cambiaron asentimientos de cabeza antes de que Skoodge surgiera del holograma.

—Y aquí empieza lo bueno— se sonrió Sizz Lorr emocionado de su gran inteligencia.

/¿Cómo has estado Grapa?/

El aludido sonrió cansado /Bastante bien últimamente, aunque las cosas podrían mejorar significativamente si cierto Irken desapareciera de mi vida Activa/

/¿Sigues molesto con Monc? No seas así por favor/

/¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, él también sería agradable que desapareciera/

—Pequeño bastardo hijo de…—

/Pero no es por eso que querías verme ¿Me equivoco?/

/Oh, no, no. Estas en lo correcto mi a migo/ Skoodge miró el gran Voot de lujo detrás de ellos y que pertenecía a Pep y Ka-rl /Mi visita, que temó es muy repentina, se debe a una duda que a rondado mi PAK recientemente ¿Te importaría guiarme en una respuesta de la cual puedas tener pista?/

/Claro, por supuesto… aunque a cambio quisiera que tú respondieras, honestamente, unas cuantas preguntas ¿Te importaría si empiezo primero?/

/Oh, no, en realidad esperaba esto de tú parte, es normal ser curioso después de todo lo que está pasando últimamente. Por favor dispara/ sonrió Skoodge amable.

Splat se cruzó de brazos /Wisconsin sigue en Nave Prima/

/Efectivamente/

/¿Tenn no ha podido…?/

/Oh, no. Tenn en realidad al fin pudo ir a la nave después de una larga espera. Elite Gazlord a estado excesivamente sobre nosotros, pero gracias una inesperada solicitud de Caramelos de Azúcar de Warstu del Terrible Más Alto Rojo, Elite Membran y él se han visto algo… ocupados/ hizo un gesto cansado y continuó /Sobre Wisconsin… simplemente las cosas no fueron como lo planeamos. Disculpa, me corrijo: las cosas no fueron como Tenn y Monc esperaban. Wisconsin se negó abiertamente a abandonar la nave por su propia voluntad, aunque si me permites, diría que Mem fue gran causa de su decisión/

/¿Mem? No sabía que fueran amigos/

Skoodge rió un poco con gentileza /Perdón. Quizás amigos no sea la palabra correcta para definirlos a ellos dos, pero incluso rivales sería una palabra más impropia aun. Mem y Wisconsin se reconocen mutuamente por sus habilidades. Se respetan totalmente aunque no suelan estar fácilmente en acuerdo… si me preguntas, son unos de los mejores ejemplos de Ciudadanos que podría encontrar. Ven casi todo de forma diferente pero no dudan en trabajar en conjunto en cuanto la situación lo amerita/ se sonríe con calma /Aunque Wisconsin acapara mucha imagen desde que se volvió Líder de Partido, Mem no se siente menos por eso. De hecho con mayor razón da su apoyo a quien lo necesita. Es bien sabido como entrenaba y aconsejaba a los _Cuerpos_ de los Nachos e incluso a los de las Donas en sus días libres, bueno, cuando los tenía/ su sonrisa vacilo un poco /Mem no es de los que suela alardear de su habilidad, es de los Irkens que prefiere mostrarlo con hechos y no con palabras. Es alguien bastante agradable de tratar, sumamente respetado entre Los Partidos. Los Donas solían buscarlo bastante para sus trabajos de sincronización entre _Cuerpos_ y _PAK's_/ hizo una pequeña pausa /Estoy seguro que Mem y Wisconsin serían un gran dúo si no fuera sus increíbles diferencias irreconciliables/

/¿Entonces… Wisconsin se quedó por él?/

/Oh, no, no. Wisconsin se quedó para probar que él mismo no está a favor del favoritismo sobre su posición de Líder/ se sumió de hombros /Así es Wisconsin. Él no va abandonar Nave Prima si Zim sigue a bordo, aun si eso significa morir con los demás y Mem no se queda atrás. Tenn y Monc también le ofrecieron a él la opción de salir de Nave Prima, pero él tampoco quiso hacerlo/

Splat se sonrió /Eso habla muy bien de ellos/

/Oh, y lo hace. Definitivamente lo hace/ asintió Skoodge orgulloso, aunque desvió la mirada medio divertido /Pero a veces los dos no pueden dejar de lado sus diferencias irreconciliables especialmente cuando hay un _gran_ centro para depositar sus afectos justo en medio de ellos/ ríe un poco /Entonces los dos parecen Smeets de primer ingreso peleando por una bolsa _gigante_ de nachos con queso/

Splat se vió confundido pero hizo su duda a un lado /Entiendo entonces la razón de Wisconsin para quedarse en Nave Prima, lo cual es de admirar junto a Mem… ¿Pero qué hay de Tenn?/ sus labios se cerraron en una línea tensa /Sé que no le hizo nada a Di-bug porque él sigue vivo y sin herida alguna, pero… ¿Hizo algo?/ miró a su amigo intensamente /Sé que tuvo que hacer algo. Sé cómo es ella, Skoodge. Ambos sabemos cómo es ella cuando encuentra dudas sobre un Ciudadano… sabes cómo le gusta poner a prueba a todo aquel que llama su atención de buena o mala manera/

/Sí, temo que la costumbre de Tenn en realizar sus propias _Evaluaciones de Creación_ no han menguado en lo absoluto/ hace un gesto cansado y mira a su amigo fijamente /Sí, Tenn fue a Nave Prima y puso a Elite Di-bug a prueba. Intentó matarlo mientras entrenaba sólo en las Salas de Entrenamiento, mejor conocidas recientemente como Muerte Xpress/

/¿Ella _QUÉ_?/

—¡SÍ! ¡Así se hace Invasor Tenn!—

Skoodge hizo una seña para que lo dejará continuar /Sí, Tenn lo hizo, pero no fue un ataque directo, recuerda que nadie debe saber que ella fue ahí para buscar a Wisconsin y Mem. Pero jaqueó la Sala de Entrenamiento dónde Elite Di-bug estaba practicando en solitario y activó el Nivel Cuatro y, bueno, es aquí donde tú pregunta y mis dudas se vuelven una Grapa/

/¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?/

/Hablo de esto/ Skoodge sacó un Palm de su PAK y se lo mostró a su amigo en un ángulo que las cámaras de Shloogorgh's no podían captar /Por favor mira el video/ insiste apremiante.

Splat le mira dudoso pero accede… y por casi tres minutos completos, la expresión del una vez Invasor se vuelve nada más que sorpresa muda /¿Es esto real?/ pregunta con la expresión de alguien que a sido golpeado y aun no se da por enterado.

/Tenn misma fue quien lo grabó/ asiente Skoodge /Ni ella, ni Wako, ni Monc o yo sabemos lo que es, pero es obvio que Elite Di-bug goza de algo más para defenderse que su característico sable de energía. Como viste por ti mismo al igual que Tenn en su momento, terminar el Nivel Tres dejó a Elite Di-bug completamente exhausto. Tenn evidentemente inició el Nivel Cuatro esperando que eso bastara para eliminarlo, pero, justo de la nada todos esos tentáculos de cableado y paneles se irguieron como si siempre hubieran estado ahí y aplastaron a un pequeño ejército de Armamento que bien podría haber barrido Blorch hace un par de varias centurias atrás/

Splat en la pantalla se vió incrédulo de todo /¡P-pero es imposible! E-es decir, incluso aquí Di-bug ya había mostrado grandes avances en su desarrollo de armamento, pero el sable era una cosa ¿Pero esto? ¿Esto? Esas, esas cosas surgieron literalmente del piso para defenderlo y… por Irk… sus ojos… sus ojos…/

/Sus ojos se encendieron con energía PAK pura/ asintió Skoodge seriamente /Y sea lo que haya hecho para formar esos tentáculos, sea lo que eso haya sido, _eso_ siguió a Tenn y la forzó a salir de Nave Prima/

—¿Qué?—

/¿QUÉ?/

Skoodge se cruzó de brazos /Tenn me dijo, nos explicó a Monc, Wako y a mí, que tomó como escondite los ductos de ventilación para seguir a Elite Di-bug sin ser notada. No fue un problema. Todo iba muy bien, ni los BRUTO's ni los MUERTE's la habían detectado. Tampoco los SIR's… pero después de su atentado en contra de Elite Di-bug, dijo que escuchó movimiento detrás de ella. Algo como arena deslizándose ruidosamente sobre el metal… y después _eso_ la atacó. No vió lo que era. Simplemente algo invisible, camuflaje óptico sin duda, la atacó de la nada. Le tomó por el cuello y la arrojó contra el piso antes de amenazarle/

/¿Amenazarle?/ soltó Splat incrédulo /¿_Eso_ habló?/

/Sí/ Skoodge se frotó entre las antenas /Le dijo que tenía cinco minutos para irse de la nave antes de que la misericordia de su amo no pudiera ser repetida de nuevo y Tenn dijo que literalmente, _eso_, la empujó con fuerza varias veces hasta que entendió que, _eso,_ de verdad, no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que se fuera. Tenn abandonó Nave Prima, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir investigando a Elite Di-bug para descubrir más de él/ colocó los brazos en jarra /Tenn dijo que la voz que la atacó era sin duda femenina… pero del tipo que escuchamos los Invasores con nuestros SIR/

/¿Un SIR?/ Splat se parecía ido /¿P-pero para que querría él un SIR? No tiene sentido. Sólo los Invasores los tenemos y él no lo necesita, no es como si quisiera…/ el más alto abrió los ojos /… no es como si quisiera ser uno…/ miró a Skoodge y este igual /Pep y Ka-rl solían comentar todo el tiempo como ellos y Di-bug soñaban con ser Invasores… Ka-rl mencionó en varias ocasiones, que a Di-bug se le iluminaba el rostro constantemente cuando hablaban de ello/

/Elite Di-bug no ha abierto ninguna Fila de Placer desde que su status como Alto fue declarado… tampoco a pedido ninguna Cerveza de POOP. Tenn entró al sistema para saber todo de él y al parecer sólo consume lo básico, salvo el chocolate. Ese lo consume en grandes cantidades… es, es una gran parte de su dieta/ Skoodge perdió la mirada confundido /De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, su dieta se parece mucho a la de nosotros…/

/No baile ni más de cinco Cervezas por dos años…justo como lo señala la Etapa de Prohibición para los de nuevo ingreso…/ Splat parece que no se la cree /Una gran dieta a base de Chocolate, nachos con queso y papas fritas con queso en polvo… un básico de los entrenamientos… el chocolate proporciona energía natural ilimitada y los nachos y papitas absorben los químicos para tener las articulaciones siempre lubricadas… ay por Irk…/

Skoodge pareció iluminado por algo /¿Un Invasor?/

—¿QUÉ?—

Splat no estaba mejor /Eso… eso creo, yo, bueno, pero si es así, todo encaja, el SIR, sus inventos, su forma de sobrevivencia innata sobre Zim, es decir, sólo los Invasores sobrevivimos a Zim y sus genocidios/

/¿Qué tiene que ver Zim en todo esto?/ intervino Skoodge y su compañero le miró con la clara expresión de alguien que no desea una innecesaria conversación completamente innecesaria en su vida.

/Di-bug no ha realizado oficialmente ningún examen de Físico-PAK y Mental-PAK/ habla _Grapa_ con un tono bastante exasperado, como si deseara cambiar de tema lo antes posible /Pero es obvio, por lo que vimos del video que Tenn logró, que tiene un gran control no sólo sobre su Cuerpo y PAK, sino también sobre su energía/

/Es verdad/ Skoodge parece haber olvidado su pregunta anterior /Levantar esos pilares de cables llenos de electricidad debió tomar gran parte de su capacidad de almacenamiento PAK o al menos haber dejado el nivel de energía al mínimo. El cuerpo es normal que haya sobrevivido a tal magnitud de daño, yo y varios sino miles más la hemos pasado peor/ desvía la mirada con algo de pena /Pero sin duda Elite Di-bug tiene más que explicar… mmm…/ desvía la mirada y sonríe un poco /Espero que de verdad todo esto sea porque Elite Di-bug se considera un Invasor/ miró a _Grapa_ emocionado /Haría maravillas por Elvis el tener un igual con quien sentirse identificado ¿Sabes? Si Elite Di-bug resulta considerar seriamente el ser Invasor, Elvis incluso podría dejar de beber o al menos olvidaría su obsesión con el baile, de hecho, en el mejor de los casos regresaría a nosotros/

/Skoodge ¿De qué hablas? ¡Una vez Invasor siempre un Invasor!/ le sonrió Splat, seguro de cada una de sus palabras… pero su acompañante vacilo el gesto en sus sonrisa.

/Sí, supongo que eso debería ser verdad…/ se cruza de brazos /Y no me culpes, pero recientemente… ya no estoy tan seguro… Elvis está tan solo ¡Y no me digas nada de que no es el único Irken en La Inmensa!/ señala acusador al más alto como si de verdad se lo hubiera dicho /No hablo de un Irken entre Irkens, hablo de un Invasor que perdió su rango en una negligencia/

/Skoodge ¡Elvis se volvió Alto, no mató a un Terrible Más Alto!... no, espera, ese es Zim/

/¿Qué tiene que ver Zim en todo esto?/

/Y además Elvis no va a dejar de ser un Invasor jamás/ Splat parecía bastante dedicado en desviar el tema /Está en una mala etapa, aprenderá a salir de ella. Dale tiempo/

/Es fácil decir eso para ti porque no sabes cómo están las cosas realmente/ Skoodge parecía bastante preocupado… y _Grapa_ demasiado feliz por cambiar el tema /Pero Elvis está cambiando. Lo sé. No tiene que decirlo, se siente… a veces hay mucha tensión entre nosotros y… y creo que ya no es del todo honesto… Elite Gazlord lo contaminó. Estoy seguro… lo alejó de nosotros…/

/Skoodge, por favor, Elvis sólo está en una depresión, es todo/ le animó Splat /Nos ha llegado a suceder a todos en algún momento de nuestra vida Activa. Encontrará su propia respuesta y saldrá adelante por sí mismo/

/Esto es diferente, Grapa. Nosotros teníamos en claro que primero estaba nuestro Imperio. Teníamos claros nuestros principios como Ciudadanos Activos/ se cubre el rostro desesperado /Elvis era demasiado joven entonces para cuando se volvió Alto, no mayor a los trece años, apenas un Adulto consiente de su Ciudadanía. Él estaba orgulloso de lo que era, de lo que representaba, había luchado por todo con orgullo y trabajo duro. La dedicación que ponía en sus misiones era admirable. Lo tenía todo…/ deja salir un gemido herido /…lo tenía todo y todo le fue quitado de las pinzas…/

/Skoodge…/

/Él estaba tan mal, Grapa/ mira a su amigo cansado /Tan mal. Hundido. Herido… nunca vi a nadie tan cansado como él. Nunca vi a nadie tan sólo como él. Nuestras visitas ayudaban a animarlo, pero apenas nos íbamos simplemente esa sombra en su rostro se expandía como un satélite cubriendo el más inmenso sol… simplemente se llevaba todo lo bueno y no dejaba nada más que la oscuridad/ estrechó la mirada arrepentido /Presione a Tenn para dejarlo romper la Etapa de Prohibición… por un tiempo ella estuvo renuente, pero después de un tiempo de ver como él simplemente se consumía más y más, no dudó en apoyarme. Esperábamos que el baile y el licor ayudaran lo necesario en lo que salía de esa forma tan errada de pensar… al principio así pareció… y entonces no dejó de beber… no dejó de hacerlo… y cuando no estaba bebiendo, bailaba. Siempre lo uno o lo otro…/ observa a _Grapa_ profundamente herido /Fui yo quien le abrió la oportunidad a Elite Gazlord. Fui yo quien abandonó a Elvis a su suerte… debí ponerle más atención. Debí comprenderlo en lugar de asumir que todo estaría bien y que saldría adelante por sí mismo. Él estaba realmente deprimido. Realmente mal. No necesitaba a alguien que le sonriera y le dijera que todo iría bien con el tiempo… él necesitaba a alguien que de verdad estuviera ahí para él/

/Skoodge…/

/Yo era su Instructor. Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe. Yo lo conocí mejor que nadie, Grapa/ el labio le tiembla un poco /Y yo vi todas las señales… vi su desesperación… vi cómo se aferraba de mi uniforme y me rogaba con la mirada, podía verlo tan claro en sus ojos… "Por favor no me dejes"… "Por favor ayúdame"… "No me abandones…"/ exhala un gemido de dolor /Y en todas esas ocasiones lo deje. Lo abandone… lo abandone en un lugar en el cual no deseaba estar. Lo abandone un lugar que odiaba… le dije que todo estaría bien… le dije que fuera paciente… le dije que todo saldría bien al final… le dije todo eso y ni siquiera estaba seguro que así sería/ Skoodge se cubre el rostro cansado /Si Elite Di-bug, si tan sólo él fuera como Elvis… si de verdad tomara seriamente lo que hace… si todo resulta verdad… si todo de verdad es como parece Elvis podría tener una segunda oportunidad/ miró a ningún lugar mientras se cruzaba de brazos /Yo no puedo entender a Elvis del todo, nadie puede, ni los nuevos Elites de Alta Unidad pueden. Él es un Invasor, él no deseaba nada más que eso, es para lo que fue Activado. Sí Elite Di-bug es firme en su convicción de ser un Invasor, podría ser el único igual que Elvis podría tener nunca. Alguien que como él pudo tenerlo todo y lo perdió todo. Alguien que como él no pidió ser lo que es… alguien que sólo deseaba una oportunidad de probar su valor ante todos/ guardó silencio y miró al más alto con una expresión que Splat hacía mucho no veía: la convicción de una resolución que estaba fuera de duda /Si todo funciona como parece, esta podría ser la salvación de Elvis/

_Grapa_ abrió sus ojos atónito /No estás insinuando…/

/Yo hice a Elvis quien es. Yo me encargare de él si el momento es el debido/

/¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Está aturdido, errado, pero eso no lo hace un traidor!/

/Elite Membran a tenido una evolución en sus estrategias completamente abrumadora. Nos tiene contra la pared, arrinconados sin lugar a dónde ir o escondernos. Está usando esta idea del Comandante Supremo General Imperial para poner a toda la INS al descubierto y si no hacemos algo pronto va a lograrlo. Tenemos a cientos de Desertores de los Partidos reuniéndose entre ellos para levantarse contra La Inmensa. Tenn y yo no podemos estar en todos lados y Monc no puede conseguir apoyo rápidamente. Elite Gazlord tiene a la Armada completamente centrada en las Zonas Activas y evitando que cualquier Soldado de Elite pueda salir de sus actividades sin ser descubierto. Incluso los Elites de Baja unidad excesivamente vigilados por él. Los usa para rastrear a la Resistencia, los aleja del Imperio para que no puedan asistirnos ¡No podemos seguir así!/ Skoodge se pasó las pinzas por las antenas /Y todo esto comenzó poco después de que Elvis llegara a La Inmensa. Son demasiadas coincidencias. Demasiados planes bien realizados en un estilo de Invasión/ miró firmemente a su acompañante /E cometido muchos errores Grapa, pero no hare uno más que le cueste al Imperio la vida de todos/

/¡Entonces podrías empezar con Zim!/ Splat ese irgue rabiosamente indignado /¡Empieza con él antes de Elvis! ¡Zim nunca fue un Invasor! ¡Él fue un error! ¡Ni siquiera es más un Irken y sólo Irk sabe si alguna vez lo fue! ¡Si vas a empezar con alguien empieza por él, empieza por quien borra sin misericordia a nuestros Ciudadanos en su demencia absurda! ¡Juzgas a Elvis por un error cuando Zim es quien a hecho miles! ¡Es Zim quien causo esto! ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki estuviera aún con vida! ¡Nada de esto pasaría si Spok estuviera con vida! ¡Esto lo hizo Zim! ¡Está guerra la hizo él! ¡Si hay alguien a quien culpar de toda está demencia es ÉL! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ZIM! ¡Culpas a un inocente! ¡Mira bien de lo que hablas Skoodge, porque no eres quien para medir a Elvis! ¡No estás a su altura y sabes que no es a la unidad a lo que me refiero! ¡El a seguido adelante como puede, prueba es que no se a autodesactivado! ¡Lo está intentando al menos y tú estás aquí, presionando a Di-bug para ser algo que lave tú conciencia!/

/¿Igual que tú?/

Splat cerró sus labios tenso de rabia y Skoodge tomó el momento para continuar /No soy el único que a tomado a un Civil de Nuevo Ingreso al Imperio como una forma de lavar culpas. Tenn lo hace con Kes. Yo lo hice con Elvis y por lo que veo, tú con Elite Di-bug ¿Por qué habrías de salvarlo sino para hacer de tú conciencia un lugar más ligero y menos oscuro?/ Skoodge le da la espalda /Cometí un error con Elvis y me encargare de ello. Tenn está lista para hacer lo mismo si el momento llega con Kes/ lo mira sobre el hombro /¿Estás listo tú para cuando el momento llegue con Elite Di-bug? Porque yo sé que lo harás. Tenn y yo estamos seguros de que lo harás, así como sabemos que es lo que más te aterra. Te aterra saber que lo harás magníficamente/ se giró a la avenida /Gracias por tú apoyo. Te hare saber sobre nuestra resolución. Sé que urgirás por saber sobre todo lo relacionado con Elite Di-bug y no quisiera hacerte ver mal informado/ activó su holograma y el recién Vortiano se giró a verlo son una ligera sonrisa /Soy el único que puede acercarse a Zim lo justo sin morir, Grapa, me ocupare de todo/

Splat lo miró sin aliento /¿Qué? ¿S-sólo así? ¿Sólo dices eso así?/ parece completamente ajeno a ese momento /Skoodge ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué este súbito cambio de tú parte? ¿Cuál es la urgencia que te lleva hasta esta resolución que nunca tomaste?/

/Tenn y yo tenemos la misma fecha de serialización, por ende nuestra fecha de Expiración es la misma. No tenemos mucho tiempo Grapa/ el Vortiano le dio la espalda /Debo irme, Tenn espera por mí/ y el más alto le vió retirarse sin más hasta que Skoodge se hubo perdido de su vista.

Después de eso se quedó unos momentos afuera, tiró las bolsas de basura y regresó al restaurante.

Sizz Lorr hizo un mal gesto y guardo la pantalla en su PAK. Se quedó un poco más en el techo hasta que le pareció un buen momento para regresar a su lugar de Exilió. Tenía una resolución clara sobre lo que debía hacer.

Llegó a Shloogorgh's sin mayor problema, buscó a Splat (a quien encontró en la cocina) y después de pedir el Palm (el que cedió sin decir más) ingresó a su oficina, cerró y se dejó caer en su silla.

Tronó los nudillos de sus pinzas y se preparó para realizar uno de sus más grandes propósitos hasta el momento: Hacer Porno del Defecto.

¿Quién iba a notar la diferencia entre cuerpos de Altos siempre y cuando la cabeza no estuviera presente? Nadie.

¿Su razón para hacerlo? Estaba HARTO del Defecto. HARTO. HA. .

¡Todos hablaban de él! ¡Todos decían cosas de él! ¡Todos hasta Skoodge, maldito Pro-Genocida de mierda, esperaba lo mejor de él! ¡Ya estaba HARTO! ¡EL DEFECTO ESTO, EL DEFECTO LO OTRO, QUE SI HIZO-NO HIZO, QUE SI ES TAN FUERTE, QUE SI NO LO ES, QUE MIERDA VORTIANA SE LE META POR LA BOCA! ¡Y COMO SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE AHORA SE CREÍA INVASOR EL MUY PELMAZO! ¡INVASOR! ¡VER PARA CREER EL DESCARO QUE TENÍA! ¡NO LE BASTO EL VOLVERSE ALTO, NO LE BASTO SOBREVIVIR A LAS RATAS O A LOS BRUTO'S O MUERTE'S O A ESE IDIOTA DE ZIM Y A SABER SI ESE ALÍEN BEN ESTABA HACIENDO AUNQUE FUERA UNA APORTACIÓN! ¡AUUUGGH, COMO LO ODIABA! ¡LO ODIABA TANTO!

Al menos algo bueno salió de todo.

Skoodge al fin iba a matar a Zim… si es que lograba hacerlo.

Así que, dejando eso de lado, en vez de asegurar la muerte prematura del desfigurado horrendo, iba a humillarlo un poco antes de eso. Oh, sí. Iba a hacerle un poco de buena imagen —Tiempo de hacer uso de mis cualidades de editor de imagen visual— se sonrió maligno y empezó a descargar toda clase de material: fotos, videos, audios… Ooh, la cara que iba a poner ese horrible en cuanto se enterara.

¡Mejor aún, la cara que iba a poner Splat cuando se enterara! ¡JÁ! ¡Valía la pena aún más por eso!

Oh, sí. Dulce venganza cubierta con queso sobre nachos crujientes.

TOK TOK

—¿Qué quieren?—

Se escuchó un resoplido cansado del otro lado de la compuerta —Ya vamos a cerrar señor ¿Quiere unirse en la alegría del servicio rápido o prefiere quedarse ahí y hacernos felices por unas cuantas horas?— gruño Splat.

—¡Jodete, estoy ocupado!—

—Muy bien, por mí encantado si se queda ahí—

—¡Qué te calles, estoy muy ocupado y ni creas que voy a pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes!—

Splat dijo algo por lo bajo que no se escuchó muy bien, pero bien pudo ser una majadería en contra de su jefe. Sizz Lorr lo pasó de largo y se sonrió más perverso aun ¡La cara que iba a poner en cuanto se diera por enterado! ¡JÁ! ¿Quién iba a reír al último? Bueno, ciertamente no Splat.

Trabajó durante horas e incluso descargó un nuevo Programa de Edición (FotochopXXX). Trabajó arduo, duro, preciso. Revisó sus progresos cuidadoso al menos diez veces seguidas, tanto de cerca como de lejos. Mierda, hizo un trabajo increíble.

Antes de lanzar su increíble obra maestra, revisó la hora. Era ya la media jornada. La Terrible Hora del Almuerzo no iba a tardar en comenzar.

Era el mejor momento. Todos estarían tan ocupados preparándose para la horda de comensales que nadie estaría revisando la INS, mierda, Splat ni se daría por enterado.

Escuchó fuertes pasos frente a su oficina y varias voces hablando entre ellas sobre una orden urgente de quinientos veinticinco burritos de gusanos ácidos con papas con queso y refrescos jumbo.

El más alto se sonrió esplendido y _envió_ todas las fotos que había manipulado a la INS. No muchas, sólo unas mil diecisiete para empezar y ver cómo eran recibidas.

Bueno, por los primeros cinco minutos no hubo mucho… hasta que diez minutos después de eso la bandeja de los mensajes explotó ¡Literalmente! ¡LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA TENÍA UN LIMITE DE TRECIENTOS MILLONES DE MENSAJES Y ESTA SE LLENÓ DE GOLPE!

Sizz Lorr estaba atónito y abrió los mensajes para saber su contenido… bueno al parecer ¡TODOS ESTABAN PIDIENDO MÁS! ¡MÁS CODOS, MÁS TALONES, MÁS RODILLAS! ¡MÁS FOTOS! ¡ALGUNOS PREGUNTABAN POR VIDEOS Y AUDIOS!

¡NO PODÍA CREERLO! ¡SUS FOTOS SE HABÍAN VUELTO VIRALES! **¡VIRALES!**

Wow, era una gran jornada para estar vivo.

¡Todos estaban fascinados con sus imágenes! ¡Estaba en la cumbre del ÉXITO! ¡Todos querían más y MÁS! **¡Y MÁS!**

Era el momento justo para hacer monies.

Rápidamente anunció sobre un lote nuevo de imágenes inéditas y las puso a la venta con el módico precio de quince millones por foto… ¡CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS TODOS ESTABAN CONFIRMANDO LOS DEPÓSITOS! ¡POR IRK! ¡ERAN MÁS DE UN BILLÓN DE CONFIRMACIONES! ¡LE IBAN A GOTEAR MONIES DEL TECHO! ¡SE IBA A HACER-Oh, mierda… recordó que estaba haciendo todo eso desde la cuenta del bobo de Splat. Mierda, todos los monies se iban a air a su cuenta bancaría… aunque… ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría a ese idiota darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo? ¡JA-JÁ! ¡La cara que iba aponer cuando se diera cuenta de que todos creían que era ÉL quien había subido las fotos! ¡IBA A SER INCREÍBLE!

Ping

Sizz Lorr miró la bandeja de mensajes privados que acababa de avisar de la llegada de uno. Alguien estaba escribiéndole para decirle que sabía que esas fotos eran falsas. El ni trabajaba en Nave Prima, pero era uno de los Editores de Imagen para las Revistas del Imperio y había visto el truco apenas tuvo las imágenes (por las que pagó) ya en su PAK.

Sizz Lorr le ofreció cinco fotos inéditas aun no comercializadas y un reembolso del quince por ciento si se callaba.

El usuario aceptó.

El más alto se acomodó sobre su lugar y siguió ofreciendo lotes inéditos sobre el Alto horroroso y deforme… ¡Se estaban vendiendo como snack caliente! Era increíble, pero al parecer había muchos desesperados ahí afuera, pero ¿A quién le daba una mierda? ¡BUENO, CIERTAMENTE A ÉL SÍ, LE ESTABAN GOTEANDO MONIES DEL TECHO POR MILES DE BILLONES JAJAJA!

¡OH, SÍ, LA CARA DE SPLAT EN CUANTO SE ENTERARA DE EL POR QUÉ LE ESTABAN LLENANDO LA CUENTA HASTA DESBORDAR! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Ping

—¿Eh? ¿Otro idiota?— gruñó el más alto hastiado y abrió el mensaje privado que acababa de llegar. Era de un Irken que aseguraba trabajar en los Laboratorios de La Inmensa (quien al parecer estaba en su día libre fuera de la nave insignia, de otra forma no podría estar en la INS en ese momento) y que aseguraba que: [tipo eres d lo peor editando LOL kita esas fotos tan falsas como t unidad LOL no valen ni un mney ;) tnes cinco mnts para aserlo LOL xDDD].

Bien, Sizz Lorr obviamente no tenía idea de lo que ese ele-ho-ele significaba ¡PERO ESA MALDITA EQUIS CON TRES DE'S LO ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO DE RABIA! Y le tecleó rápidamente su respuesta.

Ping.

[Primero "genio", espero tomes el tiempo para ver que lo e puesto entre comillas porqué dudo que tengas algo de bueno en ese PAK que no sabe nada de escritura, no tienes buen gusto. Segundo ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Doscientos treintaisiete? Este es un Imperio libre, no te gusta lo que ves, mira a otro lado y no critiques el trabajo de otros]

Ping.

[kay :D tu t o bscaste LOL]

Y el Palm se apagó.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué mierda?— Sizz Lorr parpadeó confundido y trato de encender el equipo pero no resultaba. Fue cuando entendió lo que había pasado —¡ESE MALDITO ENANO ME JAQUEÓ!— se levantó furioso —¡VOY A ENCONTRARLO Y A MATARLO POR ESTO! ¡VA A PAGAR! ¡VA A MO**WAM.**

La compuerta de su oficina se abrió de una patada, sólo para revelar a un Splat que lo estaba mirando asesino.

—_**¡Usted!**_**—** lo señaló iracundo **—¡ES UN MALDITO! ¡DEME EL PALM AHORA MISMO!—**

—¡NO, ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UNA BÚSQUEDA DE VENGANZA!— Sizz Lorr se abrazó el Palm entre sus brazos y se agacho justo cuando Splat le salto encima —¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!— gritó a su Cajero y le lanzó la silla. Splat extendió sus extremidades PAK y partió el mueble a la mitad sin problema alguno. La mirada en sus ojos no era nada más que asesinato puro y cruel **—Palm. Ahora—** le siseó peligroso.

—No quiero—

Pareció que al de menos unidad le explotó algo en la cabeza porque desfiguró su expresión de rabia por una demencial **—¡ES USTED UN MALDITO!—** se irguió en sus extremidades hasta la altura de su jefe **—¡NUNCA TIENE CONCIENCIA POR NADA!—** una extremidad cogió el escritorio para lanzarlo fuera del camino **—¡CARECE DE CUALQUIER EMPATÍA POR EL SUFRIMIENTO AJENO!—** dos de las pinzas mecánicas se irguieron sobre la cabeza de Sizz Lorr —¡ME DEBES DOS!— soltó furioso y esas dos extremidades que casi se le clavan a la cabeza se detuvieron. Splat parecía verdaderamente sorprendido y lo miraba como si lo estuviera engañando.

—Me debes dos— repitió Sizz Lorr erguido.

—Ah, sí. Es _verdad_— la expresión del una vez Invasor era idéntica a la de alguien que ha bebido algo en mal estado —Sabía que terminaría gastando sus oportunidades en estupideces— lo fulminó con veneno —Lo que ha hecho hoy es imperdonable. Una depravación de la cual si bien no es sorpresa viniendo de usted, es algo que no creí que pudiera ser capaz de realizar estando YO aquí. Mintió, altero la verdad, la corrompió en algo sin imagen a su propia conveniencia. Lucró con el deseo de muchos a cambio de la corrupción de la imagen de alguien que nunca le hizo daño alguno sólo por su vana integridad mal fundada en su odio irracional. Usted me enferma. Me hace odiar ser Irken simplemente por el hecho de tener que admitir que somos de la misma Especie— Splat retiró las extremidades dirigidas en contra de su jefe, pero siguió erguido sobre ellas a una altura equitativa —Pero no se ha de decir que no pagó mis deudas— y estiró la pinza —_Palm_—

Sizz Lorr le fulminó con veneno —¡No! ¡Aún tengo una venganza que realizar!—

—Debía dos— habla el de menor unidad sin expresión —Perdonar su vida tomó la mitad de eso. Queda sólo una oportunidad más, señor. Exprese por usted mismo su deseo a continuación ¿_Qué_ es lo que va a hacer? ¿Conservar el Palm o conseguirse una oportunidad de vida ante Monc cuando el momento llegue?— Splat estrecha la mirada fríamente —Escoja sabiamente—

Oh, Sizz Lorr estaba que reventaba. Infló su pecho con orgullo ofendido pero su Cajero no hizo nada que no fuera mirarlo con profundo resentimiento lleno de odio.

—¡Bien, toma tú cochino Palm!— y se lo lanzó de mala gana. Splat lo tomó en vuelo mientras su jefe se cruzaba de brazos furioso, con una mueca desagradable en sus labios —Bien, no más Palm para usted jamás— dijo el de baja unidad mirando el artículo entre sus pinzas —Ahora por favor, vaya a su habitación. Está castigado por las próximas cinco semanas—

—¿QUÉ?— Sizz Lorr abrió los ojos atónito —¡NO TIENES LA UNIDAD SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ORDENARME UN CASTIGO!— profirió auténticamente escandalizado, pero la expresión de Splat le dijo lo emocionado que estaría en tener que verse en la necesidad de _obligarlo _él mismo… y el gran jefe no estaba nada feliz, pero sabía elegir sabiamente sus batallas —¡Bien!— alzó el rostro orgulloso y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina.

Los que estaban afuera se apartaron de su camino sin vacilar mientras el de mayor tamaño caminaba entre ellos con expresión airosa. De hecho, mientras subía, le llegaron comentarios de sorpresa y desconcierto. Nadie entendía como alguien como Splat pudo siquiera ordenar a alguien de Alta Unidad… y sobre todo lograr que este obedeciera.

Y normalmente eso le hubiera hecho sacar más rabia a Sizz Lorr, pero, mierda, tenía que admitir que todo había valido la pena ¡MALDITA SEA QUE SÍ! ¡HABÍA VALIDO CADA MICRA DE SEGUNDO INVERTIDO! ¡La expresión de Splat había valido todo los monies del Imperio! ¡JA-JÁ! Y de hecho, aun mejor, aunque su actividad en la INS había sido cancelada, sus fotos eran literalmente virales ahora ¡Virales! Borrarlas de la RED sería Imposible, literalmente. A estas alturas, todos tenían ya copias de copias. Borrar las existentes en la red sería inútil, todos volverías a subirlas.

Y aunque fuera todo el material falso, no importaba.

Era ya una realidad.

El Defecto tenía ya su propio Porno.

Aaah, Sizz Lorr no podría estar más que encantado. Aun sí el deforme cabezón nunca llegaba a bailar (porque había que ser honesto, lo más seguro es que se muriera antes de eso) seguro sería con alguien que lo asumiría uno de tantos Irkens de fácil acceso, jaja. Oh, sí.

Todo había valido la pena.

Cada micra de segundo invertido, había valido la pena.

Así que fue directo a su habitación, serró con seguro, se sirvió unos snacks, varias POOP sodas y se dejó caer en la cama para jugar en línea. De todas formas tenía que volver a ganar esos records que Splat le había borrado anteriormente… y bueno, había que admitirlo, ese enano era pésimo en sus castigos.

¿Pasarse cinco semanas encerrado en su habitación con juegos el línea, una alacena privada con snaks y un refrigerador lleno con POOP sodas de buena calidad? Mierda, eso podía hacerlo todo el año si se le daba la gana.

Se rió bastante socarrón y abrió su sesión en línea. Sentiría pena por ese bobo de Splat luego, primero tenía que ganarse un par de records en Irken Voot y nada mejor que empezar por la pista arcoíris.

TOC TOC

TOC TOC TOC

**TOCTOCTOCTOCTOCTOC**

—¡Mierda, gordo, ábreme ya!—

Sizz Lorr ni miró la compuerta de su cuarto —¿Quién mierda es?—

—Soy yo gordo—

—Ah, eres tú Wuu, pasa—

—¡Esta mierda tiene seguro!—

Ping.

—Listo, entra—

—Ya era hora— bufó el una vez Elite —¿Y qué has estado haciendo aquí las últimas cuatro semanas?— dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Estoy jugando en línea así que se-¿dos semanas?— Sizz Lorr le miró confundido mientras ponía _pausa_ a su juego y se quitaba los audífonos de las antenas.

—Cuatro semanas, gordo— Wuu miró la habitación llena de basura de snakc y latas de POOP —Bueno, al parecer la has estado pasando bien— se rascó entre las antenas —Oye ¿Por qué mierda Splat no me dejaba entrar?— miró al más alto molesto —Para ser un Invasor-Desertor con cuartada, de verdad que no sigue el Protocolo del Código de Conducta de los Zánganos de Comida Rápida—

—¿Qué esperabas de ese idiota? Se cree todavía con autoridad o algo así ¿POOP Soda?— preguntó lanzándole una lata fría.

—Gracias, subir por el muro hasta la ventana me dejó con sed— sonrió Wuu.

—¿Subiste por fuera?—

—Sí, te dije que Splat no me dejaba entrar—

Sizz Lorr se rió un poco —Anda, cuenta ¿Qué le hiciste?—

—Sólo pregunte por ti, dijo que estabas ocupado haciendo no sé qué mierda y levante su uniforme para agarrarle el trasero y bueno…— dio un largo trago a su bebida —Ahg *cof* eso se sintió mejor, pero no tenía por qué sacarme el squeedly-spoosh y metérmelo a la inversa *cof* todo va a saberme a sangre por un mes completo— hizo un gesto desagradable —En fin, vine a cobrarte uno de los bailes—

—¿Ya? ¿Ahora? Estoy ocupado—

—Ándale gordo, no tengo todo el día, necesito sacar toda esta energía antes de que Chot regrese de su día libre—

—_¿Eh?_—

—Sí, Chot, mi Cajero, uno de los nuevos, es un boca-floja—

—AH, sí, sí, ya me acorde de él— igual no dejó de mirarlo confundido —¿Qué hay con ese enano?—

—Bueno ¿has sentido alguna vez esa tensión _bailal_ cuando estas peleando con alguien realmente snexy y lindo y le dices algo y él dice _oblígame_ y tú estás así de _oh mierda_?—

—No, yo soy siempre el snexy y lindo—

—Bien por ti, no me importa, pero en este momento, YO estoy teniendo un momento de tensión bailal con Chot— Wuu parecía realmente serio al respecto —Yo estoy justo en medio de eso y no voy a dejarle la posición del snexy-lindo a él. Yo soy snexy y lindo. Él no. Yo sí. No voy a ir y rogarle. Él debe de hacerlo. Soy mejor que él. Soy un Elite de Baja Unidad y él sólo un Zángano de Comida Rápida. Él ruega y obedece. Yo mando y recibo lo que quiero cuando quiero—

Sizz Lorr lo miró un momento —Así que para no ceder ante esta ardiente tensión bailal que te consume por dentro… ¿viniste a buscarme?—

—Sí—

—¿Todo esto para no tener cambiar por alguien más?—

—Sí—

—Por eso me agradas— Sizz Lorr lo señaló seriamente —Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Wuu, eres un Irken de prioridades—

—Gracias— se irguió airoso.

—¡Es que así deben ser las cosas!—

—Claro que sí—

—Nosotros somos Elites—

—Muy cierto—

—Exiliados o no, somos privilegiados entre Zánganos—

—Completamente de acuerdo—

—¡Claro que sí! Merecemos todo lo que queramos tener—

—¡Bien dicho!—

—¡No se hable más!— se irguió el más alto **—¡BAILE!—**

—¡Yahoo!—

Tres horas después ambos estaban jugando en línea sin preocupación alguna hasta que una Pantalla salió del PAK de Sizz Lorr y se colocó frente a él —¡Mierda, pon pausa!—

—¡Ay, no vengas, estoy por ganar!—

—¡Deja eso para después, Skoodge regresó!—

—¿SKOODGE?— Wuu le miró ido —Espérate ¿Skoodge, _Skoodge_? ¿Invasor Skoodge?—

—¡Sí, sí, ahora cállate y déjame escuchar!—

—¡Ay por Irk! ¿Dónde está?— Wuu tomó la pantalla para girarla y ver lo que pasaba —¡Quisiera verlo para… en el basurero— miró al más alto con asco —¿Skoodge, el segundo Irken más importante después de los Terribles Más Altos a mis ojos, se reúne en tú basurero?—

—Sip. Viene últimamente para hablar con ese bobo de Splat para tratar cosas sobre el Defecto—

—¿Elite Di-bug?—

—No le digas así, es un Defecto que se cree Invasor— gruñó el más alto.

—¿Qué?— Wuu parecía ido —¿Elite Di-bug? ¡No vengas!—

—Que no le digas así y sí, si vengo— el más alto ajusta el volumen de la pantalla para escuchar ambos lo que pasaba —Ahora cierra tú orificio de sonido, quiero saber cuáles son las nuevas noticias—

/¡…rme que no sabías nada de esto!/

/Esta hecho, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto/

—Oh, están peleando—

—¡Sssh!—

/¡Claro que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto! ¡Ten y tú autorizaron esto!/

Skoodge en pantalla se cruzó de brazos /Quizás te parezca insólito, pero ni Tenn ni yo estamos en contra de Elite Di-bug. Le apreciamos tanto como a cualquier Conciudadano Activo. Sería agradable que dejaras de asumir que todo gira alrededor de ti y tus necesidades/

—Eso es verdad— asintieron Sizz Lorr y Wuu.

/Oh, sí, claro que ustedes le aprecian ciegamente, no tengo duda ¿Ahora podrías decirme lo mismo de Monc?/

/Nueva sorpresa Grapa, Monc no debe a nadie explicación alguna de sus decisiones. Ni él, ni Texas o Wako, nos deben algún ajuste sobre sus acciones. Ellos mismos decidieron ingresar en Nave Prima por su propia pinza. Wisconsin incluso no estuvo enterado de nada sino hasta el último segundo, cuando incluso era muy tarde para él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ahora bien ¿Cuál es el propósito de Monc, Texas y Wako? Esa respuesta incluso la sabes tú, estoy seguro que te gustaría no saberla pero así es. No están felices y no los culpo/

/¡No puedo creer que estés de su lado!/

/Después de mi última visita, expuse nuestra teoría a Tenn y después de una larga meditación llena de la evaluación de miles de videos y conversaciones, ella está convencida de la veracidad de nuestra teoría en un ochenta por ciento. Tenn está bastante convencida de que Elite Di-bug está siguiendo el protocolo de Invasor para los de nuevo ingreso, lo cual como sabes es algo muy bueno. Ella no va a intentar matarlo de nuevo dentro de los próximos meses. Con suerte por el resto del año/

—Esto está mejor que esos dramas de la tele—

—¡SSSHH!—

Splat puso los brazos en jarra muy molesto /¿Así que Tenn no va a matar a Di-bug y súbitamente Monc, Texas y Wako se unen a la tripulación de Nave Prima?/

/Sí, porque Elite Di-bug se está volviendo en un mal ejemplo. Incluso yo puedo ver hasta qué extremo esto puede llegar de seguir así/

/¡Pero él no está haciendo nada malo!/

/Y ese es el punto, Grapa. No está haciendo nada malo, lo está haciendo magnifico/ se pasa la pinza entre las antenas /Elite Di-bug es el único en toda nuestra historia actual que ha podido lidiar con Zim, cosa que ni toda la Armada junta a podido. Incluso ha encontrado una especie de frecuencia _vacuna_ que actúa como un anti-virus en contra de la señal _viral _de Zim. Pelea bien, es fuerte, hace Ciencia, construye su propio armamento de basura, un dato bien compartido por algunos de tus trabajadores y que varios se están tomando muy enserio/ Skoodge parece bastante exasperado /Es además amable, cordial, educado con todos sin importar su unidad. No juzga con crueldad y da nuevas oportunidades a quienes no las tienen. Ayuda a los necesitados y protege a quien lo necesita… sólo le falta una cirugía y será perfecto/

/¡No te bureles de él!/

/No me burlo, estoy preocupado/ Skoodge se aprecia severo /Elite Di-bug es el Elite de Alta Unidad ideal que todos siempre hemos esperado y fantaseado. Él es como La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki para muchos y está tomando mucha influencia en la INS, más de la que muchos piensan y desde que esas fotografías falsas se volvieron _virales_ todo se puso peor. Tiene incluso una base de Fans bien fundada entre todas las Escalas de La Armada y El Imperio, Grapa/

/Él no pidió eso/ lo fulminó Splat /Esas fotografías fueron hechas por alguien más y me culpo por eso, pero fue un accidente. Di-bug no quería eso/

—¿Qué se culpa por eso? ¿Por qué se cul-ah, espera, fuiste tú ¿Eh?—

—Sip—

—Bastardo ¿Era mucho pedir que me dieras unas?—

—¡SSHT!—

/¿Y hay alguna diferencia a estas alturas? Está hecho Grapa. Elite Di-bug es popular y lo está siendo en el peor de nuestros momentos. La INS está contra la pared por Elite Membran, la moral de _Cuerpos_ y _PAK's_ está menguando horriblemente y todos en el Imperio están peor. No hay una salida de las _Caserías_ que Elite Gazlord organiza, muchos incluso están dejando de usar la INS por miedo. Tenemos cuentas que se han quedado congeladas por años ya. Los Partidos se están quedando sin voluntarios, muchos ni siquiera hablan de La INS en privado por el terror de que alguien pueda escucharlos, Los POOP Sodas siguen sin ayudar porque Wisconsin sigue en Nave Prima y nadie sabe ya si tenemos alguna oportunidad siquiera de ganar esta Guerra/ Skoodge se frota el rostro con fuerza /Nos estamos rompiendo…/ murmura cansado y alza la mirada.

/Y… y justo en nuestro momento más débil, en nuestro momento de mayor crisis, llega Elite Di-bug/ mira a su compañero sombrío /Todo amable, todo carisma, todo un Soldado, todo un Científico, todo un Piloto Comunicador e incluso un respetable Conserje de Limpieza que además está casi desfigurado ¡No hay Irken en El Imperio que no se sienta identificado con él! Muchos le consideran como una esperanza entre esta oscuridad, casi un Elegido ¿Y por qué? Sólo porque es un Alto que no es un cretino con sus Conciudadanos, Grapa. Si Elite Di-bug fuera un Irken de Baja Unidad él sería nadie. Sería nada. Su amabilidad sería vista como una debilidad, como una vergüenza. Su generosidad sería repudiada, su fuerza cuestionada, su inteligencia desestimada; pero como es Alto de repente él es alguien, es el salvador, es un ejemplo ¿Qué sentido tiene eso, Grapa? ¿Esperas en verdad que Monc este feliz por esto? ¿Siquiera entiendes por todo lo que han pasado Texas, Wisconsin y Wako para que suceda algo como esto? Ellos no trabajaron su PAK hasta el límite ¡Nadie de La INS Activa trabajó su PAK hasta morir sólo para que un Alto viniera y se llevara su arduo trabajo! Ellos no hicieron todo eso sólo para que alguien con privilegio llegara y les robara todo su arduo trabajo ¡Monc no admira nada de eso aunque Wisconsin haya cambiado de parecer en muchas cosas desde que labora con Elite Di-bug!/

/¡Di-bug no tuvo privilegios!/

/Te esfuerzas por negarlo, Grapa, pero la realidad no va a desaparecer sólo porque tú quieres. Elite Di-bug goza de un privilegio, que si bien no pidió, lo tiene y debe, le guste o no, responsable por ello… y entre las cosas que debe responder a su privilegio, es sobre dónde está su deber. Elite Di-bug se adjudica un entrenamiento de Invasor, bien por él, pero ser un Invasor es ser un ejemplo para tú Imperio. Es ser fiel a tú Imperio. Por y para Irk. De un Irken para Irkens/ estrecha la mirada /¿Pero a qué Irkens es a quien Elite Di-bug desea ayudar? ¿Su Imperio o un grupo selecto?/

/Él no va a hacer _eso_ ¡Ni siquiera ha conocido a Elite Membran! ¡Todo lo que ustedes dicen no es más que paranoias!/

/No lo sabes. Tú última discusión con Tenn lo prueba. Lo sabes. Ella sabe. Yo lo sé. Tú NO estás seguro que Elite Di-bug NO se unirá a Elite Membran/

/Él no lo hará, no se unirá a Elite Membran en su cruzada de muerte y menos es posible aun algún encuentro furtivo con Zim en Nave Prima. Lo sabes bien. Todos se alejan de dónde sea que Zim este. Elite Membran no va a hacer una excepción sólo por el trabajo bien realizado de Di-bug/

/¿Y si lo hace? ¿Y si pasa? ¿Y si se encuentran?/

/¡No lo hará!/

/Eres un Invasor Grapa ¿Por qué insistes en no aceptar lo que va a pasar si Elite Di-bug se une a Elite Membran justo ahora?/ Skoodge se cruza de brazos y se hace un silencio pesado /Elite Di-bug es un Elite de Alta Unidad Natural. Su lugar debía ser la Inmensa desde el principio y la única razón por la que no llegó a ser un miembro del sequito de Elite Membran y nuestro enemigo, es por la Misión Irk. Nada más que suerte y azar es lo que lo tiene aquí entre nosotros en este preciso momento/ se muestra impaciente /Estamos en un momento bastante delicado y es desagradable saber que todo está entre la victoria y la derrota por la decisión de un solo Irken/ resopla molesto /Estadísticamente hablando, si Elite Di-bug se une a Elite Membran este año, el setentaiocho por ciento del Imperio se va con él. La INS pierde/ mira a su amigo fijamente /Tenn y yo llegamos a un acuerdo con Monc. El acuerdo es que esa cantidad es inaceptable. Un solo Irken no puede tener una posición como esa en esta Guerra. Una posición como esa no es aceptable. No es tolerable para alguien que no ha hecho nada/

/¿No ha hecho nada? ¡A mantenido a Zim bajo control! ¡Es gracias a Di-bug que no hay más muertes!/

/Lo cual es un logro que se le otorga sin duda. Pone un ejemplo admirable al no eliminarlo aun si a tenido la oportunidad, es algo que respeto profundamente y admito con orgullo/ Skoodge parece desinflarse /Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas. Lo sabemos mejor que nadie Grapa… las cosas simplemente no funcionan así/ se frota los ojos distraídamente /Monc, Texas y Wako entraron en Nave Prima para hacer una Evaluación de Creación sobre Elite Di-bug/ Splat lo miró sin aliento /Dependiendo de la decisión que ellos tomen serán las acciones a tomar en adelante. Aunque Texas no se tomó muy a bien tener que ser intercambiada como Administrador de Servicios Primarios Superior General, se calmó un poco al saber que Wako iba a tener que doblar turno para poder seguir en la Inmensa y en Nave Prima al mismo tiempo. Su doble identidad va a ser una carga pero al parecer está muy interesado en estudiar la frecuencia _Viral_ de Zim y la _Vacuna_ de Elite Di-bug. Pero en realidad, esto ya no tiene que ver con Tenn y conmigo, Grapa. Sabes que no somos de los que Desactivamos Ciudadanos sin razón, menos aun con Smeet's y nunca a un Invasor. Jamás/ Skoodge se frota las pinzas /Elite Di-bug reúne, lamentablemente, tres cualidades necesarias para que ni Tenn o yo podamos hacer algo por el momento: es un Ciudadano, un Smeet y al parecer un Invasor/ se cruza de brazos /Monc no está nada contento y sobra decir que Texas y Wako se sienten traicionados por nosotros, no los juzgo, y básicamente ese es el acuerdo. Ellos aceptan que nosotros no vamos a intervenir directamente por un tiempo y nosotros dejamos en ellos la Evaluación que decidirá si Elite Di-bug será o no parte de La INS/

—_**¿QUÉ?—**_

_**/¿QUÉ?/**_

/¿Te sorprende?/ Skoodge parece cansado /Elite Di-bug ya es bastante popular y a tenido una buena imagen recientemente. Una actitud bastante incuestionable en realidad. Tenerlo de nuestro lado haría un bien mayor a la moral de La INS y el Imperio; sin mencionar que sería de gran utilidad tenerlo cerca. Si ganamos el Imperio tendría un Terrible Más Alto al fin digno de su ciega fe. Incluso Elite Di-bug podría tener el poder suficiente de traer a los Elites de Alta Unidad que solían ser miembros Activos de La INS de nuevo a nuestro lado… lamentablemente muchos de ellos se están corrompiendo fácilmente al verse aislados y solos en un lugar al cual nunca desearon pertenecer. No podemos tenerlos así, entre menos _Elvis_ tengamos que combatir al final, mejor. Un Irken que no tiene nada que perder es un Núcleo Central inestable que implota, e Irk sabe que no necesitamos eso/ se frota el rostro sin fuerza /Además Elite Di-bug reúne la mayoría de los requisitos fantasiosos de muchos: es inteligente, fuerte, amable y feo. Hace a todos ver bien sin importar qué. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que es un Smeet bastante necio y terco con un temperamento bastante inmaduro y con la tendencia de tener ideologías independientes, no es nada que un entrenamiento de violencia excesiva no pueda corregir/ suspira un poco /La violencia sin razón siempre es la respuesta. Nunca a fallado, la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki solía ser igual cuando recién empezó. Era bastante rebelde en sus primeras semanas de Smeet, siempre cuestionando el sistema, cuestionando nuestra sociedad consumista, cuestionando la violencia excesiva, en fin/ hace un gesto de obviedad /Pero todo se arregló. Después de ochentaitres sesiones de tortura quedo como nueva. Una líder incuestionable y de pinza firme. Elite Di-bug quizás necesite cien sesiones pero le ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario hasta que entienda cómo funcionan las cosas. Tenn es muy buena en eso/

/No puedo creerlo de ti Skoodge/ Splat se cruza de brazos indignado /¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? ¡Hubieras dejado toda esta larga conversación de lado y hubieras ido al centro del nacho! ¡Debiste decirme que estaban considerando a Di-bug para ser parte de La INS e incluso futuro Terrible Más Alto!/

/Bueno, iba a hacerlo pero apenas abriste la compuerta empezaste a gritarme que todo era mi culpa y que estábamos intentando matar a Elite Di-bug otra vez y que si algo le pasaba ibas a matarme/

/¡Están intentando matar a Di-bug otra vez!/

/No seas así, dale a Monc un poco del beneficio de la duda/

Splat lo miró inexpresivo.

/Okey, no voy a negar que hay una posibilidad, bueno, una gran posibilidad de que Monc se pace de la pinza, pero deberías darle a Elite Di-bug un poco de fe ciega/

/¡No te atrevas!/ lo señala indignado /En nuestra última conversación no dejaste de decirme que si algo salía mal con Di-bug, así como con Elvis, debíamos ser tú y yo quienes lidiáramos con ellos/

/Te dije eso porque es la verdad/ Skoodge vuelve su gesto severo /Le estamos dando una gran oportunidad a Elite Di-bug, pero eso no significa que no estamos esperando que en cualquier momento él decida volverse en una granada de plasma que nos estalle en la cara. Yo le enseñe a Elvis todo lo que sabe. Lo volví en el mejor y él está usando eso en nuestra contra. Tú sacaste a Elite Di-bug al Imperio, ahora él está ahí, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, con una tecnología que ni siquiera nuestros mejores Científicos como Wako pueden entender aun. Cada jornada se vuelve más astuto, tanto que Zim apenas y puede hacer algo con él/ lo señala con fuerza /Tú lo sacaste de aquí. Tú volviste a Elite Di-bug en nuestro problema. Tú limpiaras esto así como yo limpiare mi error con Elvis/

—¿Qué él lo sacó de aquí? ¿A qué se refiere?—

—**¡SSHT!—**

/¡Deja de referirte a él como si fuera un error!/ Splat se irgue con fuerza /Di-bug no es un error. No es una abominación ¡Él es un Conciudadano!/

/Si el Conciudadano que hubiera salido de aquí, hubiese sido un Bajo en lugar de un Alto, no tendría razón alguna para hacerte sentir responsable de sus actos, Grapa/ el de menor tamaño se irgue imponente /Pero incluso antes de dejarlo salir de aquí supiste lo que era en realidad. Sabías mucho antes que nadie quien era y aun así lo dejaste salir/

/¿Y que se supone que debía hacer entonces? ¿Dejarlo aquí para que Sizz Lorr terminara de matarlo?/

/Pudiste llamarnos. _Debiste_ llamarnos/ Skoodge estrecho la mirada casi peligroso /Elite Di-bug era un Elite de Alta Unidad Natural, no conocía nada del Imperio salvo La Fila de Purga, la nave que lo traslado a Foodcortia y este restaurante ¡Una oportunidad como esa era inaudita!/ alza los brazos incrédulo /Pudimos haberlo escondido sin problemas, pudimos darle el entrenamiento adecuado, pudimos haberlo hecho en un Irken de bien y gracias a ti perdimos esa oportunidad/

—¡QUÉ! ¿Elite Di-bug es un Elite Natu**AGH**— Sizz Lorr le dio un puñetazo para que se callara.

/No, Skoodge/ _Grapa_ estrecha la mirada con desprecio /Gracias a mí, perdieron la oportunidad de moldearlo a su gusto. Gracias a mí perdieron la oportunidad de volverlo en lo que ustedes querían que fueran… gracias a mí Di-bug no es un Irken desechable y sacrificable a sus ojos/

/No le hubiéramos pedido nada que nosotros no hayamos hecho/

/En eso te equivocas ¿De verdad crees que no pensé en ustedes cuando supe que Di-bug era un Alto Natural? Por supuesto que pensé en ustedes Skoodge. Pensé en ti, en Tenn, en Monc y en La INS. Pensé en ustedes tan rápido como leía el expediente de Di-bug ¿Y sabes qué pasó? Pasó que me di cuenta que él estaría mejor sin ustedes. Pasó que estuve tan seguro, como nunca en mi vida, que Di-bug tendría más suerte de ser feliz si ustedes nunca sabían de él ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cambiaron Skoodge. Tenn y tú cambiaron/

—Oh, oh, no debió decir eso— dijo Wuu frotándose la quijada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—

—Solo mira a Skoodge, está bastante ofendido. Tiembla de rabia—

—¿Y eso qué?—

—Gordo, nadie hace enojar a un Invasor. Nunca—

/¿Cambiamos? ¿CAMBIAMOS?/ el de menor tamaño se aprecia letal /¡Tú nos dejaste y nunca regresaste! ¡Monc trató de traerte de regreso! ¡Volví a contactarte para que nos ayudaras! ¡Contactaste a Wako para que viniera y te explicara lo que estaba pasando! ¡Tenn vino incluso para que la convencieras de no matar a un Smeet! ¡Por Irk! ¡No hemos dejado de llamarte para que nos ayudes! ¡No hemos dejado de pedirte auxilio cuando más lo necesitamos! ¡Y tú no haces más que rechazarnos a cada momento! ¡Respetamos tú decisión de irte, de dejarnos! ¡Cumplimos nuestro acuerdo y no te molestamos ni siquiera cuando TODOS murieron!/ Skoodge da un pisotón que estremece el piso con fuerza. Sizz Lorr y Wuu incluso sienten como el restaurante se estremeció /¿Qué cambiamos? ¡Claro que cambiamos! ¡Nosotros estamos ahí afuera viendo como todos a los que conocemos y entrenamos mueren por cientos mientras que nosotros no podemos hacer nada! ¡Todos ellos están muriendo, gritando auxilio y nosotros no podemos hacer más que escucharlos y fingir que nada pasa hasta que podamos hacer algo de verdad! ¿Pero sabes tú algo de eso? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú estás aquí! ¡Tú sólo estás aquí mirando como todas las cosas pasan sin hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Sólo te quejas de como las cosas no son como tú quieres, pero que alguien debe hacer algo! ¿Quieres un buen consejo Grapa? ¡TE ACONSEJO QUE DEJES DE SENTARTE SOBRE TU TRASERO Y EMPIECES A HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO! ¡TE ACONSEJO QUE DEJES DE QUEJARME COMO UN HOLGAZÁN Y EMPIECES A HACER ALGO! ¡PORQUE LAS COSAS BUENAS NO LE PASAN A LOS QUE ESPERAN, LAS COSAS BUENAS LE SUCEDEN A LOS QUE TRABAJAN SU MIERDA POR ELLO!/ Skoodge le da la espalda /¡Qué pases una buena jornada y gracias por tú tiempo!/ activa su holograma de Vortiano y se pierde por la calle. Splat simplemente se queda en los basureros sin hacer nada.

—Vaya, de haber sido Invasor Tenn, Splat estaría en el piso con el squeedly-spoosh invertido— Wuu toma unos snacks y mastica sin pena —Monc va a matar a Elite Di-bug—

—Definitivamente— Sizz Lorr apaga la pantalla y esta se guarda en su PAK —Sólo un idiota como Splat pensaría lo contrario— ambos se giran al televisor a su lado y reanudaron su juego.

—Yo digo que Elite Di-bug se muere en los próximos, no sé, cinco meses—

—¿Apoco le das tanto?—

—Nhe, sabe pelear y a Monc le va a costar aceptar que matarlo va a tomar cierto reto— Wuu se sume de hombros —Ojala suban videos, ayudaría a pasar el rato—

—Espera ¿Tienes acceso a la INS?—

—Pft, claro que sí gordo. Soy Bajo—

—Bastardo ¿Por qué no me dijiste?—

—Bueno, ciertamente a ti no te hubiera matado compartirme un par de esas fotos virales que hiciste ¿O sí?—

—Eres un rencoroso de mierda—

—Ay, sí, y tú muy dadivoso ¿No?—

—Estoy empezando a recordar porque no te hablo—

—Como si tuvieras opciones gordo— Wuu bebe de una POOP soda mientras el siguiente nivel se carga —No es como si tuvieras con quien hablar aparte de mí y Grapa, bueno Splat— mira al más alto sorprendido —Con razón su rostro se me hacía tan familiar, digo, él se hizo súper famoso por hacerse pasar por Skoodge en su momento— bebió un sorbo más y se sonrío esplendido —Apuesto que le patearon el trasero con ganas para que de repente pasara de altanero pretencioso a sermoneador de moral Civil—

—Nha, es un dramático exagerado— Sizz Lorr hizo un mal gesto —Le pasó lo mismo que a los demás, nada especial. Se cría intocable por ser más alto que el resto y los tarados de Rojo y Purpura le mostraron lo contrario. Estaba en una misión, lo descubrieron, dañaron su nave, estuvo varado en el espacio por unos meses hasta que Skoodge dio con él… uh, o fue Tenn, no me acuerdo. En fin, lo encontraron, lo llevaron de regreso al Imperio y regreso al trabajo por un tiempo. Hasta dónde sé, no a superado lo imbécil que fue por creerse importante y está deprimido de por vida por eso y bla, bla, bla. Cuento largo al corto: abandono su puesto como Invasor por un favor que le debía Monc o algo así y calló a la Fila de Purga que lo asigno aquí— bebe de una POOP soda —Al principio me caía mejor. Hablaba menos— el juego comienza y retoman la partida —Pero en fin, desde que el Defecto deforme llegó, como que le dio el súbito interés por ser _moral_— resalta con burla —y con ganas. Se siente con derecho a opinar y todo eso— se sume de hombros —¿Qué te puedo decir? Es divertido pelear con él, especialmente cuando le recuerdo lo idiota que es y estoy a punto de arrancarle las antenas—

—¿Y cómo es en el baile?—

—Ey, ey, estoy feliz de tener a quien patear, no desesperado como tú— hace una pausa —No es por nada, pero a veces no me agrada ser Alto. Ser siempre deseado y cotizado se vuelve aburrido después de los quinientos años, es decir, a veces sólo quiero ir a un bar y beber ¿Sabes? Pero no, siempre llegan estos grupos de enanos lindos buscando suerte y no voy a negarlo, tienen buen gusto y me recuerda lo increíble que soy, pero, no sé, ser tan snexy como yo puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero, no que me queje de los bailes grupales, pero a veces sólo quiero tiempo para mí ¿Te a pasado?—

—¿Eh?— Wuu saca su cabeza de una bolsa de snakcs gigante —¿Qué dijiste?—

—Sí, eso me agrada de ti Wuu, pones todo en perspectiva— niega Sizz Lorr harto —Deja de comer, se supone que estamos en la última carrera y si llegamos en cuarto te voy a cancelar uno de eso bailes sin costo, idiota—

—¿Por qué te molestas conmigo? Todavía que te hago el favor de rehacer los records que Splat te borró—

—¡Él no los borró, lo hice yo!—

—Lo que funcione para ti gordo, lo que funcione para ti— Wuu hace una pausa —Ey, es verdad, desde hace varias semanas e visto un Voot súper de lujo estacionado aquí. Pensé que sería de algún cliente que agarro tú estacionamiento de cochera, pasa todo el tiempo, yo tengo dos que nunca se van— se sume de hombros —Pero por lo que varios de mis zánganos dicen, ese Voot de lujo es de dos de tus idiotas _Pepo_ y _Karlo_ o algo así— lo mira un poco —¿En qué mierda andan esos dos? Los vi por casualidad la semana pasada con varios más de tú restaurante. Pequeños par de cretinos esos dos son, me recordaron a Rojo-idiota y Purpura-imbécil—

—Pft— Sizz Lorr se sonrió con malicia —Ya decía que esos dos no iban a tardar en mostrarse tal y como son ¿Notaste que todos son Adultos nuevos?—

—Mm, sí, ahora que lo dices, sí. Todos se veían muy jóvenes. Ningún Adulto Avanzado—

—¿Y por qué crees? Blem, uno de los que solía hacer Soldado, es un idiota, pero hasta él sabe el drama que se viene encima ah, y sobre tú pregunta ¿De dónde mierda sacan los monies para pagar el combustible de ese Voot? Sorpresa, sorpresa— lo mira sonriendo increíble —Se los da _Elite_ _zoquete _Di-bug—

Wuu presionó pausa al juego y lo miró perplejo —No manches ¿Enserio?—

—Sí, ese feo les mando como veinte millones a cada uno. Monc puso el grito en el espacio y hasta se vino aquí para saber que rayos beta pasaba. Lo acompañaron Texas, Wako, Invasor Tenn y ese Pro-Genocida de Skoodge— se ríe un poco —El pleito se puso bueno, de hecho—

—¡Y con razón!— el de menor tamaño parecía ido —¡Ese loco de Membran pudo acabar con todos nosotros en un segundo! Wako trabaja en La Inmensa, seguro el detuvo todas nuestras muertes, mierda— niega incrédulo —Es increíble, la vimos tan cerca, wow, no manches, no me la creo lo cerca que la vimos ¡Ese Voot no tiene ni tres meses aquí! ¡Casi morimos todos por esa mierda de Voot!— repentinamente parece mareado, pero reacciona y mira a Sizz Lorr confundido —Espérate, espérate ¿Sabe Elite Di-bug lo que hizo? ¿Sabe que lo que hizo pudo matarnos? ¿Qué mierda tiene en el PAK? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso gordo? ¿Acaso estuve a punto de morir por ti y alguna babosada que hiciste?—

—¿Y porque mierdas me preguntas a mí? ¿Yo que voy a saber?—

—¡Eres Alto! ¡Ustedes los Altos son famosos por volverse cretinos!—

—¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Yo no he cambiado en nada!—

—Bien, esa es una verdad que puedo creer—

—Oh, cállate ya, además, si hubieras conocido a ese idiota deforme, sabrías que es un crédulo sin remedio. Casi igual o peor que Splat ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cuando llegó aquí venía etiquetado como Defecto, y esos dos se le pegaron como que un poco y como que le hablaban de más y ese tarado horroroso asumió que eran sus amigos o algo así. Splat aún se cree eso—

—Espera ¿Estás diciendo que esos dos tarados prepotentes recibieron veinte millones cada uno simplemente porque Elite Di-bug _cree_ que son sus amigos fieles y sinceros?—

—Sí—

—¿Él de verdad cree eso? ¿De verdad cree que esos dos lo aceptaron aunque fuera un Defecto?—

—Sí—

—Okey, esto le va a estallar en la cara— Wuu niega incrédulo —Y me corrijo: Monc va a matarlo en tres meses y con suerte dos—

—Quizás su idiotez tenga que ver con que es un Smeet aun— Sizz Lorr se sumió de hombros.

—Puede ser— Wuu se estira un poco —Los Smeets son bien crédulos de todo. No saben cómo funcionan las cosas en la vida real— se rasca el estómago y ambos reanudan el juego pendiente. Al final Sizz Lorr hizo los puntos que quería y el Ex-Elite se levantó satisfecho —En fin, hora de irse— dijo estirándose ruidosamente —Fue una buena jornada, me entere de cosas interesantes, cómo que Elite Di-bug era en realidad un Alto Natural… honestamente creí en la versión oficial de que era un Piloto Comunicador que se volvió Alto y de verdad lo creí. Está tan deforme que parece mayor— sonrió divertido —Y de paso ya entendí porque que te volviste una Estación de Cambio— asintió al más alto —Quizás valió la pena gordo. Te estas enterando de lo mejor detrás de toda esta Guerra medio secreta— ríe divertido —Cuando te enteres de algo bueno, compártelo y te invitare un trago—

—Eso depende del Club— sonrió Sizz Lorr.

—Como sea, nos vemos— le dio la espalda —Me voy por dónde vine. Grapa como que no va a andar de humor después del sermón que Invasor Skoodge le dio y no tengo ganas de toparme con un Invasor molesto—

—¡Oye!—

—¿Qué?—

—¿Qué tan cierto es eso de no hacer enojar a un Invasor?—

Wuu lo miró un poco —No lo hagas, gordo. Frecuencias PAK desaparecen por eso—

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— dijo el más alto con aire inocente.

—Ajá, claro. Bye— le da la espalda y sale por la compuerta. Sizz Lorr se coloca los audífonos y se olvida de todos… hasta que cierto zumbido exterior le llama la atención. Deja su juego en pausa y retira los audífonos para descubrir que el zumbido, era en realidad voces. Se irgue de su lugar y sale a la bodega para saber que rayos beta está pas—¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí?— soltó ásperamente al ver a Blem, Traik, Turblerius y Twii, junto a varios que si bien reconocía, no le importaba. ¿Qué mierda hacían ellos ahí en su habitación?

—Ey, hola, señor— asintió Blem, que mezclaba hábilmente un juego de cartas entre las pinzas —Ya llevaba nueve semanas sin verlo ¿La pasó bien?—

—¿Encerrado en su cuarto con tele, snacks y videojuegos? Así hasta yo— gruñó Turblerius.

—¿Ya pasaron cinco semanas más?— soltó Sizz Lorr incrédulo —Ese videojuego de Vortianos Bros en verdad es adictivo— se rascó entre las antenas y recordó lo que estaba haciendo —No cambien el tema enanos ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?—

—Hoy hay muchos _de paso_ en el restaurante y ninguno al parecer quiere salirse de tur como de costumbre. Todos los Dormitorios están llenos y era aquí o el basurero— gruñó Blem, repartiendo cartas para los nueve reunidos —Y no estamos de humor para lidiar con esos bobos de Pep, Ka-rl y su estúpido grupo de _altito-quiero-ser,_ ya tenemos bastante con Splat. Está insoportable—

Sizz Lorr se apoyó contra la pared de su cuarto —Okey, cuenta ya ¿De qué me he perdido?—

—¿Perderse usted de algo? Si a estado de vacaciones estas semanas— protestó Triak incrédulo.

El más alto miró a Blem —¿Tan bueno se puso?—

—¿Bueno para usted? No lo dudo ¿Pero para nosotros? Pesadilla de fuera de línea—

—Di-bug me cae TAN mal— soltó Turblerius mirando sus cartas.

—Sí, uno de verdad pensaría que él es diferente a los demás y nada qué es igual de imbécil que el resto—

—Sí, es verdad—

—Sí, sí—

—Ojala se murieran todos—

—Sería bueno—

—Pagaría por ver ese video—

Sizz Lorr giró los ojos harto —¡Hablen ya de una vez!—

—Está bien, está bien… voy con tres— dijo Blem, apostando los monies y seguido por los demás —Todo iba bien. Nada de que sorprenderse salvo todos hablando de Di-bug y que ahora todos los principales de La INS están en Nave Prima. Sobre eso se hizo un relajo— rió divertido —Y bueno, todo iba normal, hasta que Pep, Ka-rl y su grupito de seguidores idiotas salieron a su descansó y no regresaron… subo a dos— añadió agregando dos tarjetas de monies al centro y todos asintieron al pagar —Entonces Splat puso el grito en el espacio y salió a buscarlos. Regresó tres horas después con todos ellos. Se los encontró en un club del otro lado del planeta al parecer pasándola muy bien como si no tuvieran obligaciones a las cuales responder—

—_Mpf, y_ se puso mejor— gruñó Twii —Después de que Splat los trajo de regreso, les regaño y los mando a los Dormitorios… tres minutos después escuchamos el Voot arrancando y para cuando Splat salió ellos ya estaban sobre la atmosfera exterior—

—¿De verdad?— Sizz Lorr se sonrió incrédulo —¿Y luego?—

—Splat se puso histérico, insoportable y bastante cretino con nosotros— gruñó Blem —Y su humor no ha mejorado, empeoró— movió las cartas entre sus pinzas —Esos bobos se desaparecieron casi toda esa semana y apenas se dejaron llegar empezaron los problemas. Splat ya tuvo su tiempo para regañarlos y ninguno de ellos tenía cara de siquiera estar considerando lo que hicieron. Al final los dejó entrar y según están trabajando, pero en realidad están estorbando—

—Están en las bodegas de abajo o afuera, platicando y riéndose como pendejos— resopló Traik

—Y que no se nos ocurra tropezar con ellos porque no dejan de decir: _Ey, cuidado enano ¿qué no sabes quién es el amigo de Pep?—_

—O mejor aún: _Mira por dónde vas idiota, o Ka-rl le dirá a Di-bug_—

—A mí me tocó igual, ese gordo de Pep entró a la alacena del primer piso cuando estábamos anclando los tanques de larvas y jaló a Miami de cuello y le dijo:_ Oye Defecto, has algo de provecho y carga esos sacos de marinado. Y hazlo ya, o le diré a Di-bug_ ¡Y yo le dije: _Mira gordo, baja le ya y haz tú trabajo _ y ese zoquete me miró como si fuera el nacho más grande del Imperio y me dijo: _Defectos, todos iguales_!—

—¡Augh, y no hablemos de Ka-rl! ¡Ese maldito imbécil se cree Científico de La Inmensa! _¡Serás Defecto, no sabes ni como limpiar! ¡Maldito Head-Drone, no sabes ni levantar un vaso! ¡Mira por dónde limpias tarado, este uniforme es nuevo!_—

—Ayer ese idiota de Pep estuvo jugando con un frasco de resina de larva de ácido— todos miraron a Twii seriamente —Ustedes estaban arriba cambiando los tanques vacíos por unos nuevos y no les tocó. Pero yo estuve abajo y lo vi todo— miró a sus compañeros con aprensión —Pep y Ka-rl se fueron sobre Miami y Tchulu y estaban jugando a si el frasco de ácido se abría o no sobre ellos, mientras que cuatro de esos tarados que los siguen cogían a esos enanos de los brazos para que no corrieran—

—¿Dónde mierda estaba Splat?— soltó Blem incrédulo.

—Hicieron eso en la hora pico de La Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo. Splat estaba en las freidoras y esos imbéciles cogieron a Miami y Tchulu fuera, hacia los basureros— Twii revisa sus cartas —Pero así como lo hicieron los soltaron. Miami y Tchulu estaban tan aterrados que no dijeron nada a Splat, por temor a represarías— hizo un mal gesto —Y la verdad no los culpo… Splat les da mucho preferencia a esos dos— miró al resto sobre sus cartas —E estado preguntando entre los Defectos que tenemos aparte de Miami y Tchulu… al parecer ya se lo han hecho a todos. A uno incluso le quemaron un brazo. Vi la cicatriz, no tendría ni dos semanas—

—¡Bien, eso es todo! ¡Estás semanas han sido una pesadilla!— gritó Turblerius y todos asintieron con molestia —¡Y todo es culpa de Di-bug!— estalló indignado —¡Ese imbécil les está mandando monies y Splat se los sigue dando!—

—¡Eso es verdad!— intervino otro —¡Nunca es culpa del Zángano, sino de quien lo deja succionar! ¡Todos los saben!—

—¡Es cierto! ¡Si Di-bug quería hacer buen uso de sus monies pudo gastarlos en una maldita cirugía! ¡Haría los videos de él menos desagradables!—

—¡Por esto Di-bug es un Defecto! ¡Es un imbécil de mierda!—

—¡Sí, grandísimo cretino estúpido!—

—¡Ojala se muera!—

—¡Ojala Zim le arranque es cabezota tan deforme que tiene!—

—¡Es que de verdad alguien debería hacer algo con esos idiotas!—

—¿Y por qué no lo hacen?— todos miraron al más alto por un momento antes de regresar su atención al juego de cartas —Splat nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada— resopló Blem —Creo que piensa que los puede hacer entrar en razón antes de que todo estalle con un _Comité de Labor Social_—

—¿_Estalle_ en qué sentido?— sonrió Sizz Lorr —¿De verdad van a esperar a que esos dos vengan y los quemen con ácido?—

Todos lo miraron severamente, pero fue Blem quien habló —Nosotros somos Soldados— aclaró señalando a los presentes aparte de él —Y respetamos el Código. Splat nos a salvado varias veces, y si algo ha evitado que cojamos a esos idiotas y les saquemos el squeedly-spoosh, es él— estrechó la mirada —Pero le aseguro que si ellos no dejan de presionar nuestra paciencia, yo seré el primero en coger a Pep y después a Ka-rl—

—Ese esa es la actitud— sonrió Sizz Lorr —Pueden quedarse aquí— les dijo con desdén y se giró a su ab**—¡DI-BUG ESTÁ AQUÍ!—**

Todos se giraron a las escaleras y vieron a Miami, que venía corriendo con casi toda la plantilla de enanos, y que se dejaron ir sobre las ventanas que estaban del lado de la habitación de su jefe.

—¡Ay, por Irk! ¿Puedes verlos? ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Es él?—

—¡Au, dejen de pisarme!—

—¿Vez algo Miami?—

—¡Dejen que me alce en mis extremidades!—

—¿VES ALGO?—

—¡Aah, no veo nada! ¡Me estorban todos esos Alíens de mierda!—

Sizz Lorr simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando a todos esos enanos amontonándose en la ventana, completamente incrédulo.

—Esperen, esperen ¿Di-bug está aquí?— el más alto se giró a su derecha, dónde estaba un Blem bastante incrédulo —¿Aquí, aquí, ahora?—

—¡Sí!— se giraron varios de los que intentaban ver por la ventana (que realmente no era muy grande) —¡Pep y Ka-rl dijeron que él iba a venir a verlos!— ninguno parecía sorprendido, mirándolos bien estaban en verdad asustados —¡Y es verdad, sí vino!—

Sizz Lorr estrechó la mirada —Computadora, una pantalla con vista al exterior. Cámara tres-eme-uno— ordenó y una pantalla GIGANTE bajó del techo. Todos miraron el aparato y se olvidaron de la ventana, para acomodarse detrás de su jefe.

—¡Ay, por Irk, sí vino!— chillaron varios palideciendo… y con justa razón. Era él. El Defecto. El Deforme. El Horrible. Justo ahí. En su restaurante. Mierda que era Alto ahora, fácilmente le llevaría cinco cabezas (o cabezotas).

Pero había algo extraño en todo eso, y no era el hecho de que todos los Alíens se apartaran de él y lo miraran con recelo, temor y odio. Nah, eso era bastante normal, pasaba incluso para los Bajos… en realidad era que no tuviera una guardia (de Soldados) lo que le molestaba.

No tenía protección ¡Eso era estúpido! El deforme podría estar en su cargo por puro accidente y quizás sí, mala suerte, pero **SEGUÍA SIENDO UN ALTO FUERA DE SU NAVE**. SEGUÍA SIENDO UN ALTO. **UN ALTO.** EL EJEMPLO DEL RANGO MÁS RESPETABLE EN TODO EL IMPERIO CONOCIDO Y CONQUISTADO ¡Necesitaba una escolta! **¡Era protocolo!** ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por las antenas a ese idiota? ¿Qué iba a pasar si un alíen lo mataba? ¡EL IMPERIO IBA A RECIBIR UN GRAN GOLPE AL EGO! ¡ESO IBA A PASAR! ¡ESE DEFORME BUENO PARA NADA LOS IBA A PONER EN RIDÍCULO EN FRENTE DE TODAS ESAS ESPECIES DE ALÍENS! ¡MIERDA CON ESE CRETINO IDITA Y ESTÚPIDO!

… y por otro lado _IIIIiiiiuuuuggggh_, entre más grande más asqueroso ¡De verdad debería usar sus trillones de monies en una cirugía! Sus condolencias para el Medico encargado de hacerla, pero DE VERDAD le haría un favor al Imperio.

—Ugh, mierda, entonces de verdad sí son amigos— la voz de Twii hizo que el más grande lo mirara. El una vez Soldado estaba visiblemente nervioso y se pasaba la pinza por la cabeza bastante ansioso —E-entonces ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer lo que esos dos idiotas digan?— Twii miró a Blem incrédulo —¡Di-bug será un deforme y tendrá su puesto por pura mala suerte pero ha vivido lo suficiente como para gozar de él! ¡Es literalmente el Tercer Irken en rango más importante del Imperio! ¡De verdad puede hacer lo que quiera!—

—¡No sé!— soltó Blem impotente y no era el único. Todos se miraban entre ellos bastante nerviosos —Mierda, hay que hablar con Splat ¡Esos dos no van a venir a intentar quemarme con ácido!— se giró furioso y bajó por las escaleras. El resto lo siguió sin miramiento alguno de ocultar su preocupación.

Sizz Lorr simplemente los miró irse sin interés alguno. Esos enanos estaban tan ocupados por Pep y Ka-rl, que no miraron _realmente_ al Defecto. Si lo hubieran visto como él lo hizo, si hubieran visto de verdad con atención… hubieran notado que el Defecto no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla dónde ya no se veía nada más que Alíens y regresó el video hasta la llegada del deforme. Miró de nuevo la repetición de su visita y corroboró que su deducción era certera como siempre. _Di-bug_ no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía nada de ellos. De lo que estaban haciendo. De lo que le estaban haciendo a Defectos como él.

Su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Su rostro de expresión suave lo delataba.

El Defecto no sabía que sonreía al enemigo.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Lo hizo sonreír mucho… y algo le dijo, sin temor a error, que esos dos iban quizás a tener algo que ver con la próxima muerte del Defecto… bueno, le dijo eso, y que Splat se iba, de verdad, a arrepentir de muchos cosas muy pronto. Sí no es que ya.

—En fin— se sonrió maligno y se giró a su habitación. Se colocó los audífonos y se olvidó de todos una vez más… su pantalla salió de su PAK como dos o tres veces pero la quitó del camino. En verdad tenía que concentrarse ¡Estaba por llegar a la pista del Hongo Venenoso y no tenía más que un turbo y se había quedado sin sus caparazones azules! ¡Ugh, si tan sólo pudiera conseguirse una estrella todo sería**—¡EY!—** gritó cuando, súbitamente, alguien le quitó los audífonos.

—Me voy— Sizz Lorr miró a Splat como si tuviera un Vortiano sobre su cabeza.

—¿Eeeh?—

—Vengo a decirle que me voy— su Cajero de más años soltó los audífonos al piso —Necesito que baje y se haga cargo del restaurante en mi ausencia— le quitó el control de un manotazo —Es imperativo ahora mismo— apagó el juego.

—¡OYE!— se quejó el más grande incrédulo, pero Splat lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado nada —Todo se está saliendo de control. Debe bajar ahora—

—¡No te debo ni mierda!— lo fulminó su jefe, aún desconcertado —¿Y qué mierda estas diciendo de irte? ¿A dónde?—

—A ver a Di-bug— le miró con fuerza el de menor tamaño —Las cosas están mal— apretó los puños —Voy a hablar con él—

Definitivamente eso si lo entendió —¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO QUE NO!—

—¡No le estoy preguntando!— se giró Splat a la salida —¡Voy a hacerlo y necesito que usted baje ahora mismo! ¡Ya lleva dos meses aquí arriba!—

—¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! ¡TÚ NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO!—

Splat se giró a verlo furioso —No haga _nada_ de lo cual se pueda arrepentir—

Sizz Lorr se irguió imponente —En realidad mi estimado Zángano, eres _tú_ quien no sabe nada de nada— lo señaló con fuerza —Unidad PAK cero-cero-cero-cero-uno-tres-cuatro-guion medio-trece nueve-hache-nueve-nueve-cero-catorce-mil nueve-uve-te-equis-equis-ígriega-elle-nueve mil trecientos quince ¡De rodillas!—

—¿Qué est-AGH!— _Grapa_ calló sobre sus piernas en una clara expresión física de sumisión —¡G-GA! ¡NO PUEDO LEVANTARME!— lo intentó de nuevo pero su cuerpo no le respondía —¿Qué a hecho?— espetó a su jefe, quien lo miraba sin sorpresa alguna.

—Estás aquí por una identidad falsa, enano, pero no por eso deja de ser menos real— Sizz Lorr se sienta sobre su cama y lo mira sin ganas —Crees que como estás aquí por voluntad y no por obligación como el resto de nosotros, te crees con la libertad de decir cuanta estupidez salga de tu orificio de sonido— le sonrió superior —Pero en eso te equivocas. Tú PAK tiene un Chip de identificación y mientras no lo remplaces con el de Invasor, no serás nada más que un Zángano de Comida Rápida por el resto de tú vida Activa, Oh, y sé que puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras. Eres un maldito Invasor, claro que puedes— amplió la curva en sus labios —Pero mientras YO tenga activada alguna secuencia de mando, TÚ no puedes hacer ni mierda. Y eso incluye cualquier orden que dicte; como por ejemplo: Tienes prohibido salir del Restaurante de Shloogorgh's y tienes prohibido retirar tu Chip de identificación y**—¡DE CARA AL PISO!—** ordenó Splat y **WAM**.

Su jefe, literalmente, calló sobre su propio rostro.

—G-gg, bastardo— lo fulminó el más alto rabioso, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Splat le sonrió magnifico —Sí, mi Chip de identidad dice una cosa, pero olvidó que mi PAK fue modificado para mi grado de Invasor— estrechó la mirada —Puedo jaquear PAK's si se me da la gana—

Sizz Lorr le miró furioso —Violar el PAK de alguien es un Delito Imperdonable. Es lo peor que puedes hacerle a un Irken—

_Grapa_ lo miró como si no fuera nada _**—Usted no es alguien sino un monstruo—**_

El más alto lo miró un poco —¡PÉGATE DE CARA CIEN VECES!—

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO SE A**WAM** Splat golpeo su rostro contra el piso, se irguió furioso pero su cuerpo se movió por si mismo de nuevo **WAM** se levantó de nuevo **WAM** otra vez arriba **WAM.**

**WAM**

—¡UG-Usted es!—

**WAM**

—¡GG-Lo voy a!—

**WAM**

—¡JAJÁ!— sonrió el más alto.

**WAM**

—¡Pagará-NGH!—

**WAM**

—¡KK-Está muerto!—

**WAM**

—Quién es el listo ahora ¿EH? ¡Soy yo, no tú! ¡Soy y**WAM** el gran jefe se fue de cara al piso.

**WAM WAM**

—¡Kk-b-Bastardo!—

**WAM WAM**

—¡RGH-Usted empezó!—

**WAM WAM**

—¡Voy a estrangularKK!—

**WAM WAM**

—¡NGH-Detenga esto y yo lo hare!—

—¡AGH-NUNCA!—

**WAM WAM**

—¡HÁGALO!—

—¡PRIMERO MUERTO!—

**WAM WAM**

Cuarentaicinco minutos después ambos quedaron jadeantes, sangrantes de heridas y aun así ninguno dejó de mirar al otro con ganas de estrangularlo.

—C-c-como te odiooooo…— siseó el más alto, bastante mareado —Teeee odio taaantooo— tosió y un diente salió volando hacia la cama y rebotó en una lata.

—N-nuestros sentimientos son completamente recíprocos, no se preocupe— Splat soltó un escupitajo de sangre que se llevó tres de sus dientes —Unggh— murmuró sujetando su cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron ahí por un par de horas hasta que sus respectivos PAK's pudieron avanzar lo suficiente en las reparaciones.

—Igual no vas a ningún lado— espetó el más alto irguiéndose y caminando fuera de su cuarto.

—¿Qué?— Splat le siguió rápidamente —¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No tiene idea de lo que está pasando!— miró su cuerpo medio curioso al saber que podía moverse de nuevo, pero dejó eso de lado y siguió al origen de sus muchos dolores de rostro —¡Tengo que ver a Di-bug inmediatamente!—

—¡Pues NO!— se giró Sizz Lorr a verlo —¡Tú sacaste a ese Defecto fuera de aquí! ¡Es tú culpa todo lo que está pasando así que vas a aprender de tus errores! ¡Él debió de morir a aquí! ¡Ese era el deseo de Los Controles Cerebrales y tú lo arruinaste!—

—¿QUÉ?—

—Ay, por favor, sólo porque tú eres un idiota que no nota las cosas no significa que YO sea igual— se irguió orgulloso.

—¡Di-bug no era ningún error!—

—¡Di lo que quieras, igual no vas a ningún lado! ¡Te vas a quedar aquí y vas a ver lo que tú mismo provocaste!— Sizz Lorr se giró sobre sus talones y bajó por las escaleras.

—¡Espere! ¡Tiene que recapacitar ahora mismo! ¡No entiende nada como de costumbre! ¡Es un necio renuente sin empatía alguna!—

—¡La empatía es mierda!— los que estaban en el segundo piso se giraron a verlo confundidos, pero Sizz Lorr les hizo un gesto ofensivo con las pinzas —¿Qué me ven tarados?—

—¡Detenga su paso y escuche!—

—¡Vete a la mierda!—

—¡Deje de ser tan ciego y entienda!— Splat estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguirlo, pero el más alto iba que saltaba fuera de su vista —¡DETÉNGASE AHORA MISMO!—

Sizz Lorr saltó el último escalón (los que estaban ahí se apartaron al sólo verlo) y se giró a su Cajero de más años indignado —¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Vas a aprender tú maldito lugar te guste o no! ¡Lo que haces tiene consecuencias Splat y es hora de que veas hasta dónde tus errores pueden llegar! ¡Te dije que si seguías el contrato todo iría bien! ¡PERO NO! ¡Tuviste que jugar al héroe y mira lo que está pasando por eso! ¡Todos estarían mucho mejor si me hubieras hecho caso! ¡Todo estaría de maravilla sino fuera por t-!—

—Jijiji—

Sizz Lorr se giró al escuchar la risilla y lo único que vió fue a Pep y Ka-rl sonriendo ampliamente antes de que el ácido le llenara el rostro.

Su grito partió el aire en dos. Se sujetó el rostro sintiendo su carne quemarse al tiempo que un burbujeo de sangre escupía en direcciones sin sentido. Topó contra el muro, se sujetó de el sin esperanza y calló al piso entre gritos y humedad abrasiva que dejaba su carne caer. Se olvidó de sí mismo y el dolor se comió todo. Sus ojos dejaron de ver por completo y al final, el sonido de sus gritos se fue.

Todo quedó en nada más que oscuridad… hasta que volvió a sentir su cuerpo —Nng…— Sizz Lorr parpadeó un poco y reconoció después de una larga pausa el techo de su habitación.

—Por favor no se mueva— el más alto se giró sobre lo que sentía como su almohada y miró a Splat. Estaba de pie a su lado y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una compresa de Emergencia de Acido. Se veía bastante acabado. Consumido.

Intento erguirse pero sintió algo pesado en su rostro —¿Qué…?— se tocó el rostro y sintió algo cremoso en él. El olor rápidamente fue identificado como la clásica crema aplicada en las Enfermerías para el tratado de quemaduras severas sobre la piel por Acido.

Hacia tantos siglos que no la veía que le trajo buenos recuerdos de sus días como Soldado al servicio Activo del Imperio.

—Por favor no se mueva— se giró de nuevo a Splat, seguía a su lado sin moverse y lo miraba de forma vacía —Necesita el reposo— colocó su pinza sobre el tórax e hizo un poco de presión. Sizz Lorr se dejó hacer y lo miró fijamente —Tú cara…—

El Cajero hizo una expresión de dolor y tocó la compresa sobre su rostro —Algo del ácido me salpicó también…— se giró hacia la salida —Voy a traerle algo de comer. Por favor no se mueva— y arrastró sus pies uno después de otro antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar la compuerta.

Sizz Lorr se quedó ahí en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que se sincronizó con la Computadora. Quería saber que había pasado después de que entró en Shock (¡Porque entró en un maldito shock!) y una pantalla surgió de su PAK mostrándolo a él, en el momento exacto en que fue atacado. Estaba ahí, de pie frente a las escaleras, gritándole a Splat sus errores y súbitamente esos dos habían llegado con un cilindro de metal lleno de nacido. Vió su propio ataque

Vio como deliberadamente Pep arrojó el mortal líquido sin miramiento alguno y sintió la rabia subírsele a las antenas.

Oh, iban a pagar.

Iban a PAGAR tanto.

Iban a PAGAR POR TOD**/¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?/** Sizz Lorr abrió los ojos sin aliento. Splat había saltado a la vista de las escaleras y se erguía imponente entre él (qué seguía en el piso gritando) y sus agresores.

/¿De qué hablas Splat?/ Pep estaba visiblemente molesto /¡Le estamos regresando un poco de su propia medicina de dolor a ese cretino!/

/¿Cretino? ¿Te atreves a llamarlo de esa forma cuando tú propia conducta dice que no eres diferente?/ Splat se giró al cuerpo del más alto /¡Blem, ayúdame por favor! ¡Ve por el botiquín que está en los dormitorios! ¡Ahora!/

/¡Sí señor!/ el una vez Soldado salió de la vista de la cámara mientras Splat inspeccionaba la cabeza de su jefe que permanecía sin movimiento /¡Por Irk! La herida es muy grande/ se giró al resto /¡Rápido, necesito una cubeta de líquido ahora mismo, el ácido no debe llegar a la séptima capa dermal!/

/¡Sí, Splat!/ tres salieron disparados a la cocina.

/¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Enserio lo prefieres a él antes que a nosotros?/ espetó Ka-rl incrédulo.

El Ex-Invasor se giró a verlo furioso /¿Preferirlo a él? ¿Tan ciegos están en su codicia egoísta que no ven más allá de ustedes? ¡Yo siempre estaré del lado de nuestra Ciudadanía! ¡Alto, Bajo, Elite o Civil! ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a dejar que alguien sea herido frente mí!/

/¿De verdad lo vas a perdonar después de todo lo que nos hizo?/ inquirió Pep sin expresión.

Splat le regresó el desafió en la mirada /Los perdone a ustedes después de que quemaron a Tchulu y rompieron la pierna de Miami en tres partes/ se giró a Blem que regresaba de los Dormitorios mientras que los tres de hace unos momentos regresaban con cubetas llenas de líquido /Tartos, Derb, Sadler, por favor derramen las cubetas sobre su cabeza con cuidado/

/Sí, Splat/ respondieron al unísono y comenzaron a vaciar el líquido de sus recipientes sobre la cabeza de su jefe con bastante cuidado.

/Uh ¿Y yo qué hago?/

/Blem/ se giró al aludido /Voy a necesitar tú ayuda. Después de que ellos vacíen el líquido, la herida quedará limpia pero abierta. Necesito llevarlo a su habitación para empezar la cu**/¡EY!/** el grito de Blem no ayudó en nada.

Splat no pudo ver lo que pasó. El ácido le llego sin que siquiera lo esperara.

Era increíble ver el movimiento de Pep en las cámaras. Literalmente había caminado hacia el más alto sin duda. Fácilmente se puso detrás de él y dejó caer sobre su nueva víctima el ácido que restaba. Blem no lo notó sino hasta que fue tarde.

El grito que profirió Splat fue estridente. Lleno el lugar de un eco desgarrador que se escurrió por la mitad de su rostro llevándose su carne sobre él. Blem gritó algo entre gritos y algunos fueron corriendo por cubetas.

Pep se quedó en su lugar, mirando a su víctima gritar frenética.

Sizz Lorr no tenía que ver su rostro para saber que estaba sonriendo.

/¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AMBOS!/ Pep y Ka-rl se giraron a Blem, que les apuntaba con todas sus extremidades. No era el único. Todos los una vez Soldados les miraban con rabia y tenían sus extremidades fuera y apuntándoles /¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ZÁNGANOS!/

/Sí, como sea/ soltó Pep con voz divertida y se giró a Ka-rl /Vámonos de este lugar. Ya me aburrí/

/Me parece bien/ sonrió y miró a varios detrás de él /Ya escucharon chicos, vámonos a volar fuera de este basurero/ dijo mientras seguía a Pep a la salida, con la mirada asesina de los Soldados sobre ellos… pero se detuvieron al ver que nadie los seguía.

/¿Qué están esperando?/ los llamó Ka-rl confundido.

El grupo que al parecer los había seguido todo ese tiempo simplemente los miró como si no los conocieran. Los que habían ido a la cocina regresaron y todos les abrieron camino sin decir nada. Blem tomó las cubetas y dejó caer el líquido sobre Splat con el mayor cuidado posible.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nadie se movió de su lugar.

/Nha, déjalos, perdedores todos ellos/ dijo Pep al fin y Ka-rl lo siguió sin mirar atrás.

Alguien cerró al fin la compuerta y todos rodearon a Splat mientras Blem seguía echando líquido sobre su cabeza.

Sizz Lorr hizo un mal gesto y adelantó la grabación. El movimiento se hizo anormalmente rápido y pudo ver como Splat al fin se puso algo de pie con una compresa que Traik le había pasado y entre varios lo llevaron al él y su gran jefe al tercer piso.

Dejó de adelantar la cinta cuando vió como Blem tomaba a Splat a una esquina.

/¿…que se van?/

/Perdona, pero de verdad es lo mejor/ él una vez Soldado le miró serio /Si quieres hablamos luego pero de verdad nos vamos. Twii tiene a todos abajo desalojando. Simplemente no queríamos dejarte sólo para cargar con el jefe en tú estado. Pero en serio, entre más rápido nos vayamos mejor. No movimos a Tchulu ni a Miami. Siguen en los Dormitorios y los _de paso_ siguen fuera. No hemos tenido entregas desde que iniciamos jornada, vas a tener un día relajado/ comenzó a retirarse junto a varios que habían ayudado a cargar al gran jefe /Traik ya cerró el restaurante, así que vas a estar tranquilo. Nos vemos/ se despidió y bajó por las escaleras junto a todos.

Splat simplemente se quedó ahí mirándolos con expresión de dolorosa incredulidad. Era como si no creyera lo que estaba pasándole.

Un minuto después se escuchó cerrar una compuerta a lo lejos y sólo quedo un silencio abrumador. Splat se quedó ahí sin más, aun aturdido por muchas cosas al mismo tiempo… antes de dejarse caer al piso y empezar a llorar desconsolado.

Sizz Lorr apagó el monitor y se quedó sobre la cama con una expresión bastante confundida. En realidad desorientada. En realidad su expresión podría leerse como un claro _Uuuuuh ¿Pero qué mierda acabo de ver?_

Después de una larga espera se levantó de su cama y fue al baño. Notó la pasta violeta eléctrico sobre su rostro y el PAK le informó que ya hacían doce horas desde su ataque y que estaba reparado en un noventaiocho por ciento.

Sizz Lorr se vio conforme por el estatus y se lavó el rostro para remover la cremosidad. Una vez realizada esta tarea, apreciar su piel no fue problema… uuuuh, no estaba tan mal. Las había tenido peores. En no más de unas tres horas, su piel volvería a estar tan tersa y perfecta como siempre. No había gran problema en realidad.

Entonces notó que su uniforme estaba bastante mal. Quemado y apestoso por un hedor a acido viejo. Se cambió rápidamente y entonces recordó que Splat no había regresado. Dijo que iba por unos snacks pero no había regresado aun… ¿estaría revisando a esos dos enanos de Miami y Tchulu?

Al final la curiosidad venció y fue a ver que mierda pasaba que sus snacks no llegaban; pero apenas se acercó a la compuerta un sollozó le llegó claramente. Era entrecortado y casi torpe. Como si quisiera estallar en su melancolía desesperada y no pudiera hacer otra cosa que ser reprimido.

—Ay, no inventes— gruñó Sizz Lorr y abrió la compuerta, sólo para ver a Splat sentado en el primer escalón de las escaleras, llorando entrecortadamente —¿En verdad tienes que hacer esto aquí?— lo llamó fuerte.

—¡OH POR IRK, SÓLO DÉJEME EN PAZ!— chilló su Cajero de más años harto sin mirarlo —¡Regrese a su cuarto o haga lo que quiera! ¡Sólo déjeme en paz por un par de horas!—

—¿Y por qué mierda estas llorando ahora?—

—¡Porqué puedo!— estalló Splat aun en su lugar y mirando el enorme vació existencial en su interior —¡Todos se han ido! ¡Blem se llevó a todos y nos los culpo! ¡Pep y Ka-rl, yo, yo!— gimió ahogadamente —Yo no sé dónde me equivoque tanto— volvió a llorar —P-pensé que todo sería una etapa, qu-que cambiarían, pero, pero entonces todos empezaron a decirme lo que estaban haciendo y-y yo pensé, yo pensé que… pensé qué… ¿Importa acaso?— gimió adolorido y se abrazó a sí mismo —T-todos se han ido… dejaron a Tchulu y Miami abajo… ellos están tan heridos, l-lo que ellos les hicieron, y, y, y yo no hice nada y ellos, oh, Irk, estoy sólo— se cubrió el rostro abrumado —¡Estoy sólo! ¡Con _usted_!—

—¡Ay, por Irk, cállate ya!— soltó Sizz Lorr harto y colocó sus brazos sobre su cintura —¡Está bien! ¡Pero más te vale que no vuelvas a decir que nunca hago nada por ti maldito enano mal agradecido!— y lo tomó del cuello antes de arrojarlo bruscamente a su habitación.

Dos horas después, Splat saltaba fuera de la cama de su jefe —¡No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!— repetía constantemente mientras recogía su ropa del piso —¡Oh, por Irk, no!— se veía bastante pálido —¡Una pesadilla! ¡PESADILLA!—

—Por Irk, eres bastante ruidoso— gruño Sizz Lorr jugando su consola portátil mientras se apoyaba en la almohada.

—¡SILENCIO!— le espetó _Grapa_ furioso mientras se ponía el camisón —¡S-SÓLO NO DIGA NADA! ¡NI UN SUSPIRO!— tomó los guantes —¡NADA DE NADA! ¡AQUÍ NO PASÓ NADA DE NADA!—

—No escuche que te quejaras tanto hace un rato—

—¡SÓLO SSSHT! ¡SSHT!— ordenó Splat colocándose los interiores —¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE USTED! ¡NADA DE NADA! ¡ESTO NO PASÓ!— cogió los pantalones para ponérselos —¡ESTO NO PASÓ!—

—Ah, sí, claro, lo dice el Irken que desgarró mi uniforme—

—¡ESTABA EN MEDIO DE UNA CRISIS!— espetó Splat, señalándolo con una de sus botas —¡ESTABA EN EL FONDO! ¡EN MI RINCÓN MÁS OSCURO! ¡MÍ PEOR MOMENTO DE NECESIDAD! ¡ESTO FUE UN ERROR! ¡NADA MÁS QUE UN ERROR!—

—Ay, no vengas ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a echar la culpa o qué?—

—¡SÍ! ¡DE HECHO SÍ!— grita mientras forcejea el pie en la bota —¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si usted hubiera sido un mejor ejemplo de Ciudadano! ¡Nadie se hubiera ido! ¡Nadie viviría con temor y odio!—

—Sí, como sea, igual me debes tres—

—**¡QUÉ!—** Splat se giró a verlo incrédulo.

Sizz Lorr puso su juego en pausa y le miró bastante practico —Soy Alto y acabo de darte el único buen momento de tú vida Activa, así que deberías deberme cinco, pero te lo dejo en tres—

—¿Qué? ¡JÁ! ¡Ya quisiera que yo le debiera tres y no se diga cinco! ¡Ni que hubiera estado tan bueno! ¡Llegue a pasarla mejor con Skoodge!—

—Sí, tal vez, pero ese Pro-Genocida no está aquí ¿O sí? Y no recuerdo escuchar que dejaras de pedir más de este delicioso cu**—¡ESTA BIEN YA BASTA!—** estalló el de menor unidad harto —¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS DE ESTO! ¡SON TRES Y NADA MÁS!— lo pasó de largo —¡TENGO QUE REVISAR A MIAMI Y TCHULU Y NO QUIERO VERLO ABAJO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE MES!—

**WAM.**

Sizz Lorr se quedó en su lugar sobre la cama, desnudo, y contó tres minutos antes de bajar. A Splat casi le da él ataque cuando lo vio en la cocina.

—¿QUÉ LE DIJE DE QUE NO QUERÍA VERLO? ¡REGRESE ARRIBA!—

—Bueno maldito enano mal agradecido, resulta que tengo hambre—

—¡TIENE SU PROPIO REFRIGERADOR CON POOP SODAS Y UNA BODEGA DE SNACKS DE PRIMERA EN SU CUARTO!—

—Pues resulta que se me antojo algo barato ¿qué te importa?—

—¿Y NO PUDO VESTIRSE ANTES DE BAJAR? ¡DEJE DE SER TAN INDECENTE!—

—¿Qué no vez que traigo mis botas y guantes puestos maldito ciego estúpido?—

—¡SÓLO VÁYASE A SU HABITACIÓN!—

—Mierda, de haber sabido no vuelvo a hacerte ningún favor. Bailar te pone peor que de costumbre—

—**¿Q-QUÉ LE DIJE? ¿QUÉ LE DIJE SOBRE SOBRE ESO? ¡AQUÍ NO PASÓ NADA DE ESO! ¡NO PASÓ NADA DE NADA!—**

—Estás loco de remate—

—¿Splat? ¿Qué está pasando, por qué gritas?— Tchulu se asomó a la cocina curioso pero se detuvo al ver a su jefe —Oh, snexy—

—¡TCHULU REGRESA A TÚ DORMITORIO!—

—¿Eh? P-pero si no hice nada—

—¡QUÉ REGRESES A TÚ CUARTO, AHORA!—

—Oh, está bien— murmuró dándose vuelta… no sin darle otra atenta mirada a su jefe.

—Te lo dije, soy delicioso—

—¡AAAAAAH!— Splat se cubrió el rostro —¡Sólo váyase!— gritó harto y se fue a la alacena.

Sizz Lorr se dio por bien servido con su cometido realizado y se regresó a su cuarto para seguir la partida pendiente… pero apenas inició la jornada estuvo puntualmente abajo.

—**¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ?—**

—Bueno tarado, si los has olvidado, este es mi restaurante y yo soy su dueño—

—¡Estuvo dos meses arriba sin dignarse a bajar!—

—Bueno, no hay nada mejor que empezar el día con una buena jornada de trabajo—

Splat lo fulminó con despreció —Usted sólo quiere hacerme miserable—

—No, en realidad…— el más alto lo miró quedamente —También quería decirte que lo de ayer no fue un error—

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?—

—¡SÍ POR QUE LO DE AYER FUE TÚ ERROR! ¡JAJÁ!— lo señaló triunfante mientras comenzaba a menear su cuerpo en festejo alrededor de su Cajero de más años —¡SPLAT ES UN BOBO! ¡SPLAT ES UN TONTO! ¡SPLAT ES UN AMARGADO! ¡SPLAT NO PUEDE CON ESTE CUERPO SNEXY! ¡SPLAT ES UN!— pisó mal y derrapó con una mancha de grasa que lo hizo caer —¡Eso fue intensional!—

—¡Deje de estar jugando!— le espetó el de menor unidad furioso —¡Si ya lo olvidó, le recuerdo que aparte de usted y yo no hay nadie en el restaurante en condiciones de operar este lugar! ¡Tchulu y Miami aún no se pueden mover así que ni crea que los voy a traer aquí!—

—_Pft_ ¿Quién necesita a esos dos?— se levantó Sizz Lorr airoso mientras se sacudía el mandil —No necesito de nadie para llevar a este lugar a la gloria—

—Oh, lo que daría por ver eso— se cruzó de brazos —Por qué honestamente lo dudo—

—¡JÁ! Pues empieza a mirar tarado— sonrió el más alto airoso y miró el techo —Computadora, Activa el Protocolo de Inicio de Jornada—

_**Inmediatamente, Señor**_ se escuchó la clásica voz metalizada… y ante el estupor de Splat, CIENTOS de brazos salieron del techo; todos en distintas áreas, todos empezando las clásicas tareas de limpieza.

Encendieron las freidoras y parrillas, comenzaron con la limpieza, acomodaron sillas, enjuagaron las ventanas, empezaron la preparación de los snacks del menú de apertura y hasta uno de los brazos le preparó al jefe un buen café recién hecho.

Splat parecía ido —Un momento ¿Este restaurante es Automático?— miró a Sizz Lorr incrédulo —¿Cómo es posible? ¡Todos los restaurantes son de operación manual! ¿Por qué usted puede hacer todo automa-ah, sí, claro, es _Alto_— gruñó lo último con desprecio —Su Rango de Elite de Alta Unidad le permite desbloquear las aplicaciones privilegiadas—

—No, no es por eso— Sizz Lorr se apoyó contra la pared y miró el lugar con desinterés —Soy un Exiliado Oficial. Este lugar es mi castigo y se supone que debía estar aquí sólo—

Su Cajero le miró sorprendido —¿De verdad?—

—Sip— contestó el más alto sorbiendo de su café —Ser Exiliado y ser Exiliado _Oficial_ es parecido pero completamente diferente. Si un Terrible Más Alto no lo hace directamente, entonteces no es oficial. Wuu y yo somos iguales en eso y al mismo tiempo un poco diferentes. Wuu fue Exiliado aquí por Rojo, pero no de la misma manera. Todo fue un _cambio_ de puesto… Rojo le ordenó ser un Conserje de Limpieza Permanentemente. Por lo mismo a él se le permite contratar Conserjes de Limpieza Oficiales— miró nada en particular —Yo soy diferente en ese aspecto. Se supone que no debo contratar a nadie… Purpura fue muy específico: Ordenó mi Exilio Permanente en Foodcortia. El restaurante es sólo un medio de semi-privilegio por ser un Elite de Alta Unidad. No puedo salir de aquí excepto en mis vacaciones y aun así, después de ellas, debo regresar o seré Desactivado Definitivamente… en realidad se supone que nadie debe hablar conmigo salvo otro Exiliado Oficial— sorbe de su taza —Por eso sólo hablo con Wuu y aunque el puede hablar con más Irkens aparte de mí, somos demasiado parecidos en nuestras condenas y normalmente terminamos juntos de una u otra forma—

—Eh, bueno, ahora que lo menciona— Splat parecía verdaderamente contrariado —Sólo hay un tipo de Exilio Oficial, pero en nuestra Sociedad también consideramos Exilio el ser aislados de todo nuestro Imperio, como sería vivir en un asteroide basura o algo así sin nadie con quien hablar o comunicarnos—

—Síp— el más alto miró a los brazos trabajar —Buena coincidencia que los _restos_ de Fila de Purga no sean considerados Civiles, de lo contrario no podría tener a nadie aquí para torturar—

Splat lo meró con desagrado —Es usted un monstruo—

—Gracias— sonrió Sizz Lorr divertido —Intento serlo todo el tiempo y con gran éxito ya que soy perfecto—

—¿Por qué está usted aquí?— preguntó el de menor tamaño después de una pausa.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a invitar un nacho doble con queso primero? Porque necesitas ser mi admirador en nivel cuatro para desbloquear mi horrible y tortuoso pasado—

Splat le miró seriamente —¿_Por qué_ está usted aquí?—

El más alto hizo una sonrisa bastante ofensiva —¿Sabes quién es Tnich?—

—¿Tnich?—

—Tnich era el primer nombre de nuestro _queridísimo_ Terrible Más Alto Purpura— Sizz Lorr se sentó sobre una freidora que estaba apagada a su lado —Ya sabes cómo es el Protocolo de Terrible Más Alto, una vez hecho uno, cambias tú nombre por otro para reactivarte como alguien nuevo y superior para regir el Imperio a su nueva gloria. Por lo mismo es imposible rastrear el inicio penoso y vergonzoso de cualquier Terrible Más Alto, ellos empiezan de cero, literalmente. Tuviste que conocerlos en vivo y directo para poder conocer esa información, y aun así es Protocolo no hablar de eso, es delito y se paga con Exilio directo, pero, como yo SOY un Exiliado y tú un perdedor sin remedio, voy a compartirte algo de buena historia—

—Qué considerado— Splat se cruzó de brazos nada impresionado.

—Gracias idiota, ahora, por aquel entonces, cuando aún no era un Exiliado, sólo había tres Elites de Alta Unidad registrados. Uno de ellos ya era el líder del Imperio: La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki—

Splat abrió sus ojos incrédulo —¿U-usted la conoció?—

—No directamente, pero cuando me recogieron de Irk para ir a La Inmensa, tuve una breve bienvenida de su parte por medio de una pantalla. Muy ocupada con el Imperio o algo así— bebió de su café sin emoción alguna —Con quien trate más fue con Qets, antes de que se volviera el Terrible Más Alto Spok. Como ambos éramos Soldados, las únicas tres veces que lo vi, lo único que me dijo era que más me valía volverme un Soldado digno y fuerte o me iba a lanzar por el primer sol que viera. Era un gran tipo— sonrió un poco —Él fue mi inspiración. Concentre todos mis esfuerzos en no sólo ser un Soldado, sino uno de los mejores. Mi Altura me permitía hacer lo que quisiera, así que use mi privilegio en algo bueno: me enliste en la Armada Activa— infló el tórax con orgullo —Fui un increíble Soldado Activo. Letal, fuerte, listo, increíble y mi altura simplemente me hacía irresistible—

—¿Y luego?— preguntó Splat, como si deseara no tocar ese tema ni en lo más mínimo.

—Luego llegaron Tnich y Kow-lar— hizo un gesto desagradable —Me citaron para conocerlos y bueno, sólo Spok y yo estábamos ahí. Miyuki estuvo un poco en su pantalla como de costumbre y se fue. Spok se dirigió a ambos con bastante desagrado, porque eran Pilotos Comunicadores, pero después de unas palabras se fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos— sorbió de su taza —Yo los odie en cuanto los vi. Tnich y Kow-lar estaban registrados para una unidad superior a la mía y todo Irken sabe lo que pasa cuando tienes un nuevo jefe que es más alto que tú— hizo un gesto desagradable —En fin, Kow-lar se adaptó más rápido que su igual en poco tiempo y empezó a mostrar esa estúpida actitud de cretino rápidamente. Tnich era diferente entonces. Se veía bastante patético todo el tiempo. Siempre tenía la expresión de estar perdido. Literalmente. Sobra decir que se volvió una de las víctimas preferidas de Kow-lar y la verdad que lo culparía, pero Tnich era bastante masoquista. Al parecer lo admiraba o algo así y siempre terminaba perdonándole esas jugarretas que lo mandaban directo a las Enfermerías—

—¿De verdad? Siempre creí que el Terrible Más Alto Rojo y el Terrible Más Alto Purpura habían sido los mejores amigos—

—No. Eso vino después— Sizz Lorr hizo un mal gesto.

—¿Después de qué?—

—Después de que ambos se volvieron más altos que yo— torció el gesto —Antes de eso, Tnich era bastante agradable… solía toparme con el continuamente. Si no estaba caminando sin sentido para evitar alguna rabieta de Kow-lar, estaba simplemente curioseando con Spok o conmigo, preguntando si podía vernos entrenar o cosas como esas. Era bastante agradable en aquel tiempo… y entonces ambos se volvieron más altos que yo… y dejé de ver a Tnich por un tiempo en los pasillos. Pensé que al fin Kow-lar se había salido con la suya y había terminado de matarlo. Desgraciadamente, no fue así—

—¿Eh?—

—Un jueves me mandaron llamar a La Inmensa para una _Cita de Evaluación_ y pensé que sería Spok que deseaba intercambiar palabras de cómo me iba a matar si no cumplía sus expectativas, pero en su lugar me topé con Kow-lar y Tnich. Ambos estaban en la sala, mirándome bastante divertidos… supe que algo andaba mal de inmediato y quise girar para largarme de ahí, pero, ellos eran Altos. Más altos que yo. Mi deber como Soldado me impedía dar esa clase de falta de respeto— hizo una pausa y miró su taza vacía —Ambos empezaron a reírse maliciosos y me ordenaron con todo el descaro que fuera unos snakcs para ellos. Los bastardos hijos de Vort hasta me dieron una lista. Estaba que reventaba de rabia pero hice lo ordenado. Ellos eran más Altos que yo de todas maneras, así que resistirme o quejarme sólo iba a empeorar las cosas— miró los brazos mecánicos trabajando en la limpieza —Así que hice lo ordenado. Fui a las cocinas como un vil perdedor de mierda, les lleve sus apestosos snakcs y lo ultimó que supe fue que Tnich miró sus donas con queso histérico. Se puso a gritar algo de que había sido insultado y pendejada y media… treinta segundos después me estaban jalando hacia un Voot que me trajo aquí… con mi nuevo Status de Exiliado de Condena en Foodcortia bajo el Rango aplicado a Jefe de Cocinas y Amo de Parrillas— alzó la taza y un nuevo brazo mecánico le sirvió café recién hecho —Si Miyuki o Spok se enteraron ni en cuenta. Honestamente dudo que lo hicieran, porque por entonces Zim empezó a darse a conocer. Hasta dónde supe, puso a Spok de cabeza cuando le demolió la mitad de la Armada en un _accidente_ que se comió la mitad de las naves en una serie de implotaciones desencadenadas. Obviamente entonces nadie sabía nada de Zim y su locura, así que asumieron que fueron Alíens— sorbió de su tasa —Después de eso fueron accidentes, tras accidentes, tras accidentes, tras accidentes. Nadie nunca supo de Zim realmente, sus errores lo volvían invisible ante el Sistema que estaba completamente corrupto, pasó de Soldado a Piloto Comunicador, de eso a Científico… ahí mató a Miyuki— hizo una pausa —Y luego presentó su Examen de Elite de Baja Unidad… ahí mató a Spok… y luego esos dos tarados se volvieron Terribles Más Altos y en lugar de ejecutar a Zim inmediatamente se asumieron con suerte y lo dejaron presentar para Invasor. Mató a la mitad de ellos, Corrompió a uno de los Controles Cerebrales, lo Exiliaron aquí conmigo, se fue, lo mandaron a un planeta inexistente bajo una misión falsa, fui por él, volvió a irse, y regresó. Oh, sí, esos dos idiotas no dan una— sorbió de su tasa —Y para ser honestos, aunque nadie lo haya probado aun, sé que Zim es el causante de esta plaga de Elites de Alta Unidad que se está saliendo de control. Antes, a los seis meses, era la última fecha para que un Irken obtuviera su máxima unidad ¿Y ahora? Ahora tenemos Altos espontáneos de diez, once, doce y hasta de quince años—

Splat lo miró un poco —¿Usted y el Terrible Más Alto Purpura salieron juntos?—

—_¿Qué? _¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡No!—

—Ah, claro, usted nada más decidió empezar a dirigirle la palabra así nada más—

—Ya te dije que no hablábamos tanto ¡Él no existía para mí!—

—Sí, claro, usted es un Irken adicto al poder, la manipulación y con un serio problema de abuso físico y moral sobre los demás ¿De verdad cree que le voy a creer que encontró a la víctima perfecta para explayar sus horribles cualidades y simplemente la dejó ir?—

—¿Y no te dije yo que tenías que ser mi admirador en nivel cuatro para poder desbloquear mi tortuoso pasado? Bueno, pues te falta mucho enano. No estás ni en cero—

—Puedo imaginarme claramente como ambos, usted y el Terrible Más Alto Rojo, se dedicaron a jugar el clásico de _A ver hasta dónde se rompe_ con el Terrible Más Alto Purpura—

—Bueno, pues no creo que le molestara tanto ¡Porque se quedó con el cretino mayor y me mando aquí a mí!—

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera haya aprendido algo de todo esto—

—Y no planeo que eso cambDING-DONG

Ambos, únicos ocupantes en la cocina, se miraron confundidos y se asomaron por el pasillo.

DING-DONG

—¿Alguien está tocando el timbre de atrás?— habló Splat confundido y se apresuró a abrir la compuerta… cual no fue su gran sorpresa al ver a Blem y el resto del personal de Shloogorgh's afuera.

—Hola— saludo sonriente el generalmente encargado de las apuestas —Ya regresamos— hizo una pausa —¿Es seguro entrar? Porque si no, está bien, nos vamos por otro día—

—¡BLEM!— sonrió Splat emocionado y lo abrazó —¡REGRESARON!—

—Pues claro que regresamos ¿A dónde íbamos a ir?— sonrió el una vez Soldado confundido —Estamos configurados para Conserjes de Limpieza y Zánganos de Comida Rápida aquí. Aunque quisiéramos ir a otro lado nadie nos contrataría—

—¡P-pero todos ustedes se fueron ayer! ¡Te llevaste a todos!—

—_Pft_, claro que me lleve a todos. Pep y Ka-rl le lanzaron acido al jefe ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que todos estuviéramos aquí para lidiar con su rabieta radiactiva?— vió algo detrás de Splat —Aunque se honesto conmigo ¿Es seguro entrar? Porque no quisiera terminar en el drenaje con las ratas—

—¡Claro que es seguro que entren!—

—¡Claro que no, llegaron tarde!—

—¡Ni que fuera usted quien va a hacer todo!—

—Ya empezaste con tus malditos dramas— Sizz Lorr giró los ojos y vió que uno de los brazos le extendía una nueva tasa de café… mientras que otro le ofrecía un Palm muy conocido que se había encontrado durante la limpieza (y que Splat no podía ver por el ángulo de visión dónde estaba) —¡Está bien, has lo que te dé la gana tarado! Yo voy a servirme otro café y me voy, no quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes— regresó al interior de la cocina, cogió el Palm, lo metió al PAK y se apresuró con la tasa antes de girarse al pasillo —Suerte con su día perdedores— caminó a paso desinteresado para tomar las escaleras.

—Oye ¿Qué son todos estos brazos haciendo la limpieza?—

—Bueno, al parecer es una estación Automática—

—¡No inventes, Splat! ¿Podemos usarlas siempre? ¡Nos daría una gran ayuda en la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo!—

—**¡NO!—** gritó su jefe subiendo las escaleras y todos los brazos regresaron inmediatamente al techo.

—¡Eso no fue nada amable!— gritó Splat.

—¡ME VALE MIERDA!—

—Vallan a sus lugares— suspiro el Cajero de más años resignado —Tenemos que abrir dentro de poco y entre más rápido mejor—

—Ey, Splat, aquí algunos de los enanos quieren pedirte disculpas por lo que te hicieron Pep y Ka-rl y de paso por lo cretinos que fueron por— y el más alto dejó de escucharlos. Literalmente apresuro el paso hasta casi correr y no paró hasta que llegó al tercer piso.

Se dejó caer sobre unas cajas y tomó el Palm de su PAK. Estaba apenas lívido de la emoción ¡Al fin se iba a poner al tanto de lo que estaba pasando! Ahjaja, Splat iba a lamentar el haber dejado su equipo a la vista. Seguro pensó que iba a estar sólo y se dio la libertad de relajarse un poco ¡WUPS! Qué pena ¡No iba a ser así! ¡JÁ!

Idiota perdedor sin remedio.

Así que, encendió el Palm y entró a la cuenta. Oooh, dulce emoción sobre el conocimiento del sufrimiento ajeno. Nada mejor que saber de Irkens en peores condiciones que la suya para mejorar la jornada… y de paso tomar cierta venganza pendiente.

Oooh, esos dos enanos **NO** tenían idea de lo que se habían hecho a sí mismos. **NO** tenían ni una pisca diminuta sobre lo que les iba a pasarles.

Meterse con Sizz Lorr era desearse muertos.

Así que el gran jefe asumió su tiempo y dedujo que no tendría ni media hora antes de que al idiota de Splat se le bajara el gusto de tener a sus Mascotas de regreso y empezara a buscar el Palm.

—En fin, quince minutos harán el trabajo necesario— se sonrió maligno y esparció el veneno que estaba reservando cuidadosamente. Subió los videos de su PAK a una página gratuita de almacenamiento y trabajó desde ahí para que su maldito Cajero perdedor no pudiera encontrar pista alguna de lo que había hecho en su preciado y modificado Palm. Una vez tuvo la cronología adecuada, sintió que algo le faltaba.

Así que llamó a Wuu.

/¿Qué quiere gordo?/ bostezó el dueño de GRUB Demon /Estoy en medio de una partida que voy ganando en Vortian Bros/

/Sí, que bien, oye ¿Tienes imágenes del gordo y el flacucho que son amigos del Defecto? Ya sabes ¿De la clase horriblemente comprometedoras? Dijiste que los viste actuar como Rojo y Purpura ¿Puedes mandarme las fotos más traidoras posibles a la ideología de la INS?/

/¿Para qué?/

/¡Voy a hundirlos hasta la medula del PAK! ¡Haré que Hordas de Bajos los busquen por su maldito privilegio no ganado! ¡Los hare SANGRAR! ¡LES DARÉ DOLOOOR!/

/Suena divertido, mándame un video de lo que hagas y no me interrumpas dentro de las próximas ciento cincuentaiocho horas/ y colgó la transmisión al mismo tiempo que Sizz Lorr recibía las nuevas imágenes en su PAK.

Las revisó cuidadosamente y tenía que admitir que eran bastante buenas. Buenas para hacer a esos dos escupir sangre si es que no les arrancaban el PAK.

Oooh, sí. Dulce sufrimiento ajeno.

¡Y no perdió tiempo! Añadió rápidamente las fotos, un audio simple, un par de fotos del Defecto con su mejor sonrisa de tarado y ¡BANG! Lo envió a la INS y cerró sesión inmediatamente.

Lo había hecho.

¡Su más grande victoria en menos de doce minutos y medio! ¡SÍ!

Y de repente se vio sólo en el tercer piso, sonriéndose como el gran victorioso ganador que era, y decidió esperar al menos unos cinco minutos antes de ver la bomba explotar. Ooooh, la dulce, dulce, venganza al fin alcanzada.

¡Esos dos no iban a saber ni que los golpeo! ¡Uuuuh, el dolor que iban a recibir por todo lo que habían hecho! ¡Jajaja! ¡Iban a desear morir! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, síiii!

Okey, no se aguantó las ganas y volvió a iniciar sesión yyyyyy ¿Qué era esa ventana que decía que tenía trecientas doce mil novecientas cuarentaidos imágenes en favoritos? Él no había agregado nada en sus favoritos. Nunca. Todo lo que le llegó a gustar lo tenía en su PAK para seguirlo viendo… ¿Acaso Splat había agregado algo?

—¡Mierda!— dijo incrédulo y se apresuró a ver el contenido que le era completamente desconocido hasta ese momento.

Sobra decir que se quedó sin aliento.

Y entonces escuchó las pisadas subiendo increíblemente rápido **—¿QUÉ LE HIZO A MI PALM?—** vociferó el Ex-Invasor apenas tocó el tercer piso **—¡ENTRÉGUELO INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡AHORA! ¡YA!—**

El más alto giró el Palm y señaló la pantalla aun incrédulo —¿Por qué mierda tienes las fotos de ese Defecto encerrados en un Squeedly-spoosh?—

—**¡AGH NO E-E-ESO YO P-PERO QUÉ! ¡E-ESO ES PRIVADO!—** Splat se lanzó sobre su jefe pero este lo evitó sin problemas **—¡REGRÉSEME EL PAL AHORA MISMO!—**

—¿_Te gusta-te gusta_ ese horrendo deforme adefesio rechazado de los criaderos de Smeets?— preguntó el más alto evadiendo y rehuyendo de la cacería embravecida de su Cajero de más años —¡Por Irk, hablando de mal gusto!—

—**¡SÓLO DEME EL PAL AHORA MISMO!—** demandó el de menor unidad furioso, mirando a su jefe colgado de cabeza del techo con ayuda de sus extremidades… y si su jefe lo escuchó, ni lo pareció. Sizz Lorr siguió mirando las fotos incrédulo —No puedo creerlo ¿De dónde mierda sacaste tantas fotos? Ni siquiera valen la pena ¿Esto es lo que están subiendo los enanos de Nave Prima? ¿Sólo fotos casuales dónde está comiendo, paseándose, sentado o peleando? ¿Es todo? ¿Dónde está el Porno? En todas tiene ropa o está en sus harapos cubierto de sangre y no dejan ver su cuerpo, que si bien, tengo que darle crédito de que no está tan mal—

—¡AY POR IRK SÓLO ESCÚCHESE! ¡SÓLO PIENSA EN PORNO! ¡USTED ES IGUAL A TODOS! ¡YO NO NECESITO DE ESA SUCIEDAD PARA ADMIRAR A ALGUIEN POR LO QUE ES! ¡DEME EL PALM!—

—Sip, puedo ver por esto que tienes mucho deseo de baile reprimido, de verdad que te hice un favor, eres tan miserable por dentro… mierda, en ninguna se ven bien los codos siquiera ¿Quién tomó estas fotos? Las botas no dejan de ver los talones y oh, no, espera, aquí puedo ver muy bien las rodillas. Sip, ese Defecto no está tan mal, mmm, mira esas buenas rodillas—

—¡POR IRK DEJE DE _SNEXYSAR_ LAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO! ¡ES ASQUEROSO! ¡ÉL ES SÓLO UN SMEET!—

—Ey, son tus fotos, no mías enano de mierda. Yo tengo una mejor colección de codos, rodillas y ciertamente están los mejores talones del Imperio—

—¡LE EXIJO CESAR ESE SUCIO VOCABULARIO AHORA MISMO! ¡DEME EL PAL AHORA! ¡ESTABA POR BORRAR TODAS ESAS FOTOGRAFÍAS!—

El más alto lo miró atentamente y muy confundido. No porque no le creyera, sino porque era _Splat_ y todo lo que ese tarado decia era siempre verdad —Espera ¿De verdad vas a borrar todas las fotos? ¿Fotos de tú Smeet-súper-duper-favorito? Esto tiene que ser bueno ¿Cuál es la causa? ¿Tú remordimiento de baile puritano que tienes bien metido en el trasero? ¿O que al fin ser víctima de tú propia doble moral te abrió los ojos?—

—¡Deje sus palabras de veneno!— _Grapa_ se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada decepcionado —Pero temo que habla con verdad en eso… Di-bug ha hecho en verdad una mala obra… no quería creerlo de él, pero después de las acciones de Pep y Ka-rl no tengo duda alguna— suspira derrotado —Mi admiración por él ha caído. Mi gracia depositada en él perecido por completo… él en verdad presume bondad en sus actos, hace acciones de nobleza y caridad… pero es sólo para ocultar su rostro perverso ante aquellos que han—

—¡Ay, no vengas!— el más alto se deja caer del techo en un hábil movimiento bastante agraciado —¿Esa es tú excusa? ¿Pensar que tú adoradísimo Smeet se fue al lado oscuro de La Resistencia o algo así? Por favor enano, te creía algo más listo que eso— le mostró la pantalla del Palm —Mira está cara deforme Splat, mira bien ¿Te parece la cara de alguien listo?—

—¿Qué insinúa?— bufó el más pequeño tomando el Palm de un manotazo.

—Te digo enano, que ese idiota Defecto no tiene ni idea de lo que sus dos presuntos amigos estaban haciendo aquí— Sizz Lorr se deja caer sobre unas cajas con expresión practica —Ese tarado no tiene idea de cómo funciona el Universo—

—¡Pero les ha mandado monies! ¡A patrocinado sus acciones con facilidades a las cuales sólo él a tenido acceso!— Splat sujetó el Palm entre sus pinzas con bastante aprensión —¡Acusé a Monc de conspirador cuando pudo estar hablando la verdad sobre Di-bug! ¡Lo llame mentiroso cuando bien pudo tener bases verdaderas! ¡Fui yo quien no vió la venganza en contra de la INS que Di-bug deseaba consumar!—

—Y de nuevo tus dramas de novela Vortiana mal presupuestada— sonrió el más alto socarrón —Por lo que veo no tienes ni idea de quién es el Defecto—

—Oh, disculpe usted ¿Le asumo acaso como un experto?— Splat le miró con desdén —¡Usted no sabe nada de él!—

—No, de él, no— amplió la curva en sus labios —Pero sí de Altos— se cruzó de brazos —Un Alto no disminuye su unidad por nadie que no sea un Terrible Más Alto y tú Defecto no deja de arrodillarse ante toda la basura de baja unidad que se le acerca; un Alto porta el orgullo del Imperio siempre, tú tarado no deja de auto humillarse todo el tiempo sólo mira esa cabezota deforme que no quiere operarse; además un Alto que se respete a sí mismo no va a realizar tareas de Zánganos cosa que le vendría muy bien aprender a tú adefesio porque no deja de estar limpiando; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, no es sólo de Altos, pero cualquier Irken orgulloso de sí mismo y feliz de existir en el Imperio NO comparte sus logros con nadie ¿Me captas? ¡Porque eso es estúpido! ¡No haces que otros hagan el trabajo sólo para compartir la victoria!—

Splat lo miró fijamente —¿Está diciendo que Di-bug realmente no tiene un lado oscuro lleno de venganza corrupta hirviente en deseos de ver a la INS en ruinas lo que llevaría a un Genocidio masivo casi comparable a los de Zim?—

Sizz Lorr extendió sus brazos —Ey, yo sigo aquí ¿No?—

—¡Ay por Irk es verdad!— el de menor tamaño parecía metido en una epifanía existencial —¡Usted debería estar muerto! ¡Desactivado al fin de nuestras vidas! ¡Nadie más que usted lo merece! ¡Definitivamente si alguien merece ser Desactivado por Di-bug es usted!—

—¡Ey, sigo aquí tarado!—

—¡Si Di-bug de verdad deseará eliminarnos hubiera empezado por usted! ¡USTED DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTARÍA EN EL INICIO DE LA LISTA POR IRK NO ME MOLESTARÍA HACERLO YO MISMO!—

—Me estás buscando pleito ¿Verdad?—

—¡No puedo creerlo!— Splat se sujetó de las majillas —¡P-PEP Y KA-RL MINTIERON!—

—_Ay, no ¿Enserio?—_

—¡P-pero ellos dijeron que Di-bug los respaldaba completamente! ¡Incluso vino a verlos! ¡Y-yo estaba en las cocinas para cuando me entere y para entonces ya se habían ido y-y después no supe cuando regresaron porque tenías muchas órdenes y!— Splat guarda silencio y mira a su jefe con repulsión —¡Di-bug vino aquí y no lo mató! ¡Él estuvo aquí y no entró a buscarlo! ¡Él no vino! ¡Literalmente! ¡Oh Irk! _**¿Por qué?**_—

—Te dije que era un idiota— Sizz Lorr se acomodó en su lugar y sacó una bolsa de snacks de su PAK —Y de hecho dudo que sepa realmente de la INS—

A Splat casi se le cae el Palm **—¡QUÉ!—**

—¿Aun lo dudas?— masticaba el más alto sin pena —De verdad que eres lento ¿Cuántos megas tienes en tú procesador? ¿Tres? Empieza a ver los detalles y racionalízalos bien tarado. El Defecto _adora_ a los enanos y hasta los que son como él de Defecto ¿Sino porque dejaría a Zim vivir cuando a demostrado la capacidad suficiente para ser el único en eliminarlo y hacernos libres de él? Al principio creía que era porque lo subestimaba, pero no, ya analizando mejor las cosas, entendí que era porque de alguna manera extraña, se identificaba con él ¿Captas? Ambos Defectos, ambos tachados de indeseables, uno por Genocida y otro por ser un adefesio desfigurado horrible. Creo que asume que aún puede hacerlo entrar en razón o algo así, qué se yo. El punto es: siendo tú Defecto el increíble _adorador_ de enanos idiotas y amante a la limpieza y lleno de devoción a su deseo de ser un Invasor ya que NUNCA lo va a ser y lleno de esa mierda de empatía a los Conciudadanos basura ¿De verdad crees que hubiera hecho una transacción de millones de monies y un Voot de lujo que pudiera costarle la vida a todo el Imperio con tal de poder hacer feliz a sus dos amigos, quienes son un par de cretinos mayores que en realidad ya eran pero él es demasiado idiota como para notarlo?—

Splat se quedó rígido sobre su lugar con los ojos bien clavados en su jefe.

—Para mí que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando a su alrededor— Sizz Lorr toma un puñado de snacks y los come sin pena —Sí, estuvo en Ka-cka por un año o algo así, pero ese lugar tiene un desfase temporal idéntico al de Foodcortia por ese hoyo negro espontaneo. El tiempo es bastante relativo aquí y ahí ¿Qué no recuerdas el Efecto Gravitativo de LA GRAN COMIDONA? Nos quedamos atorados por veinte años pero en el resto del Imperio todo sigue normal. De hecho veinte años de nosotros son como meses con ellos o en ocasiones casi dos años. Depende de la intensidad del desfase. Ka-cka es igual en eso y—

—Necesito hacer una llamada urgente haga el favor de retirarse— le cortó Splat abruptamente.

—Jodete, este es mi nivel—

—¡Aug, haga como quiera entonces!— el Ex-Invasor le dio la espalda y tecleó algo en el Palm rápidamente. No mucho después una voz bastante familiar se hizo escuchar.

/Bueno, pues vaya, hola Conciudadano/

—Monc, necesitamos hablar—

Sizz Lorr paró sus antenas. Eso se iba a poner bueno.

—Lo que te dije ayer necesito que por favor lo olvides—

/¿De verdad?/ Monc se escuchaba divertido.

—¡Di-bug no tiene idea sobre la INS!—

/¿Y me estás diciendo esto justo después de dar tú visto bueno a su ejecución?/

A Sizz Lorr se le cayó la bolsa de nachos.

—¡Lo que dije ayer fue en un arrebato de emociones superfluas! ¡No estaba concordando correctamente mi información pero e reevaluado todo y me e dado cuenta de algo que no había siquiera analizado! ¡Di-bug de verdad no tiene idea sobre La INS! ¡Siendo quien es él en realidad, nunca hubiera hecho esos depósitos de monies y menos aun el Voot si sabía que eso traería a Elite Membran sobre ustedes!—

/¿Oh? ¿Ahora somos _ustedes_ en lugar de _nosotros_?/

—Monc por favor, deja de usar mi irrelevancia ante la verdad de esa forma ¡No puedes ejecutar a un inocente! ¡Di-bug de verdad no tenía idea de nada! ¡No sabe de ustedes! ¡No puedes ejecutarlo!—

—En realidad sí puede—

—¡USTED CÁLLESE!—

/¿Ese es Sizz Lorr?/

—En realidad deberías matarlo, me cae mal—

—¿ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHÓ? ¡SILENCIO!—

/Tan entrometido como siempre/

—Monc, por favor, te ruego reconsideres lo que dije. Estaba mal. Mi información estaba mal. Todo cuanto te dije ayer estaba, de verdad, mal— Splat miraba el Palm como si su propia vida dependiera de eso —Te ruego reconsideres todo cuanto dije—

—**¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS TRAIDORES?—**

/¿QUÉ?/

—E-ese no fui yo, espera— Splat miró a su jefe confundido mientras corría a las ventanas —¿Eh? Uh, espera, necesito ver algo y luego te llamo— cerró la comunicación y se apresuró al lado de su jefe… que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Había cerca de quince o veinte Irkens afuera. Todos con caras bastante nada simpáticas. Estaban en la entrada de suministros de la cocina, dónde Blem y varios trataban de calmarlos con no mucho éxito mientras evitaban que entraran al restaurante.

—¿P-pero qué…?— Splat se giró a las escaleras y desapareció literalmente en un segundo. Tan apresurado estaba que dejó el Palm sobre las cajas de snacks.

El más alto le miró irse sin disminuir su sonrisa —Ah, sí, dulce, dulce, dolor ajeno— dijo en una risilla venosa y tomó el aparato para ver que estaba pasando, o, mejor dicho, lo que había iniciado… o al menos eso estaba intentando cuando el Palm comunicó de una transmisión. Asumió que era Monc y contesto.

Acertó magníficamente.

/Ah, eres _tú_/

—Gusto en verte _socio_— sonrió el más alto acomodándose en su nuevo lugar.

/¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?/ preguntó Monc nada emocionado, mirando algo a su derecha antes de que una pinza le pasara un folder de documentos.

—Nada más allá de un típico Comité de Labor Social— Monc en pantalla alzó la mirada lentamente, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando /¿Qué _dijiste_? ¿Un Comité está afuera de tú Estación de Cambio?/ estrechó la mirada peligroso /Fuiste tú quien hizo ese video que se hizo viral ¿verdad?/

—¡Oh! Ya incluso reconoces mi calidad, gracias—

/Si las instalaciones de ese restaurante se ven dañadas en lo mínimo, Sizz Lorr, voy a matarte. Ese lugar es vitalmente estratégico en estos momentos si algo sale mal. Arruínalo y te arrancaré cada miembros del cuerpo uno por uno sin anestésico/

—Nha, descuida, tenemos triple blindaje—

/Por tú integridad física será así ¡Pero esto a alterado mi agenda!/ lo fulminó severamente /Los dos descansos de Di-bug estaban programados para dar inicio en seis horas y ese idiota sin duda iba ir a Foodcortia para ver a esos dos remedos de Civiles. No puedo permitir que se tope con ese Comité de Labor Social ¡Empezará a intervenir y no necesito eso ahora!/ hizo una pausa /Mm, tienes suerte. Tengo una forma de arreglar esto de una forma entretenida para mí mismo… hay alguien fiable en el Sector Doce que puede manipular hábilmente a ese Lilo para jugarle una broma pesada a Di-bug… mmm, eso deberá bastar por un par de horas, quizás un día completo/ miró de nuevo al más alto /Más te vale que Grapa pueda solucionar ese Comité hoy, Sizz Lorr. Porque si Di-bug va Foodcortia y los ve,_** te voy a matar**_/ miró algo a su derecha /Let, dame la Frecuencia PAK de Ross ¿Aun lo tienes en el archivo?/

/Sí, señor, enseguida, señor/ contesto alguien al fondo.

—Oye, por cierto, ya no me has mandado mensajes de intercambio y Splat dice que no a habido ninguno desde ayer ¿Qué paso? Todos se te murieron ¿Verdad?—

/Tan entrometido como siempre, pero no. Por el momento tenemos un lugar más seguro para hacerlos. Nave Prima con su Sala de Entretenimiento nos dio esa oportunidad. Actualmente estamos haciendo los cambios en masas continuas sin preocupaciones. _Cuerpos_ heridos pueden ser atendidos en las Enfermerías sin crear sospechas y los _PAK_'s tienen un lugar dónde descansar después de su ardua sincronización. Además hicimos Nave Prima recientemente de Acceso Libre. Ahora que ese idiota firmó la autorización para aceptar las visitas de no sólo Invasores sino de miembros de todo el Imperio en general sin importar el rango, tenemos a Los Partidos reuniéndose al fin en un lugar central y seguro. Ya no tenemos que trabajar en lugares dispersos a deshoras, esforzándonos para no crear sospechas en el sistema/

Monc escribió algo en las hojas que revisaba /Ese idiota de Di-bug sólo firma papeles en blanco sin siquiera preguntar nada. Admito que lo creía más listo ya que a sobrevivido más que el resto pero la verdad empiezo a suponer una especie de buena suerte que sólo se le da a los estúpidos, porque ni siquiera a pedido ver a Wako directamente nunca. E trabajado con cientos de jefes y él es el único tan estúpido como para no sospechar nada de él. En verdad que es un Smeet hecho y derecho/ revisó los papales /Pero la ventaja de este lugar, es que Membran no hace nada al respecto. Deja que el personal vario entre y salga de esta nave sin intervenir. Para variar, tener ese Genocida de Zim abordo es de utilidad. Membran sabe que si intenta ingresar a la Computadora de esta nave, toda la Inmensa se va a al carajo. Tenemos todo tan corrompido aquí por el maldito virus de Zim, que si no fuera por este idiota cabezón y su frecuencia Anti-viral, ya habríamos implorado otra vez/ revisó de nuevo los papeles /Sin duda al fin nos estamos levantando. La moral de La INS y el Imperio se está reconstruyendo. Trabajamos más al día con Tenn y Skoodge, mejorando nuestros sistemas y/ miró a Sizz Lorr fijamente /Eso significa que todo sin duda se realizará este año como lo habíamos planeado y que, en cuanto tenga todo como debe de ser, no sólo ese Genocida de Zim y Di-bug van a estar de más en el Imperio, sino que tú también _socio_/

El más alto le sonrió ampliamente —No borres la perspectiva Monc, todo es sobre las vacantes—

/Sin duda alguna/ Monc miró algo a su izquierda /En fin, dile a Grapa que no se preocupe por el cabezón. Me es aun de utilidad y no puedo prescindir de su horrible existencia todavía. Ahora si me disculpas Conciudadano, Tenn y Skoodge han llegado para nuestra junta. Qué pases una buena jornada con ese Comité de Labor Social que más te vale no esté ahí mañana/ y cortó la transmisión.

—**¡ESA DECISIÓN NO ERA TUYA PARA TOMARLA!—**

—¡Wuju! ¡Pleito!— Sizz Lorr saltó de su lugar y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras, sólo para encontrarse a un Splat bastante indignado frente a un Blem molesto.

—¡Ellos se lo buscaron, Splat! ¡Ellos trajeron ese Comité de Labor Social sobre sí mismos!—

—¡De igual manera no debiste darles las placas del Voot! ¡Quizás esos Conserjes no tengan Voots propios pero en cuando lo esparzan en la INS todo Irken de rango superior que si tiene uno les empezara a dar caza! ¡Van a matarlos si es qué tienen suerte! ¡Estos Comités de Labor Social no son más que un pretexto de linchamientos entre Irkens! **¡Esto es completamente Anti-Constitucional!**—

—**¡Lo que ellos hicieron fue Anti-Constitucional!** ¡Ellos empezaron esto no nosotros! ¡No veo el menor problema en que alguien más haga el trabajo que yo debí hacer desde el principio y tú me prohibiste hacer! ¡Te dijimos lo que estaban haciendo! ¡Te lo dijimos todos y mira lo que pasó! ¡Tchulu y Miami quedaron apenas vivos y aun así perdonaste a Pep y Ka-rl! ¡Peor aún, los dejaste quedarse! ¿Y qué pasó después? ¡Atacaron al jefe sabiendo lo que pudo pasarnos a nosotros por eso! ¡Sabes cómo es Sizz Lorr! ¿De verdad pensabas que se iba a quedar sentado sin hacer nada? ¡Mierda! ¡YO los hubiera delatado por mi propia cuenta y hubiera sido parte del Comité! ¡Pero no lo hice! ¡Nadie de nosotros lo hicimos! ¿Y te das una idea de por qué Splat? ¡Porque te debemos! ¡Todos nosotros te debemos y habría que ser un maldito mal agradecido como para no darte el lugar que mereces por eso!—

Splat parecía haber perdido el aliento —Nunca dije que ustedes fueran mal agradecidos— estrechó la mirada con dolor —Pero buscar venganza no sirve de nada. Lo que Pep y Ka-rl hicieron estuvo mal pero no es razón para verlos Eliminados. Nadie merece eso—

—Puede ser— Blem lo pasó de largo —Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Mi labor es que nadie que no sea uno _de los de paso_ entre, y eso hice— dobló la esquina de la cocina —¡Con una! ¡Abrimos en diez minutos! ¿Quién nachos no ha encendido las parrillas?—

—¡Uh, ahí vamos!— chillaron varios y casi de golpe, el pasillo central de la primera planta se despejó. Todos corrieron a sus estaciones para tener una apertura a tiempo y _Grapa_ se quedó sólo.

—Eres un verdadero pelmazo—

—_Usted_— espetó Splat, mirando a su jefe cómodamente sentado en el quinto escalón —¡Deme el Palm!—

—Qué carácter— el más alto le lanzó el aparato —Monc dice que está bien, va a dejar a tú adefesio vivo un poco más gracias a mis grandes cualidades de negociador y dice que no quiere que la Comisión este aquí mañana porque va a atraer mala imagen a esta Estación de Cambio. Pero de eso ya se encargó Blem, así que, bueno, no sirves para nada—

—¡Es usted despreciable!—

—No escuche que te quejaras tanto hace un rato—

—¡LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ!— Splat se puso todo colorado y señaló las escaleras —¡NO LO QUIERO VER!—

—Igual ni quería estar aquí— el más alto se alzó digno y le dio la espalda —Puro pelmazo indigno de mi presencia— subió sin mayor preámbulo… y se fue directo a su cuarto para poder tener tiempo y ponerse al corriente.

¡Porque Monc había estado muy platicador sin duda! Lo cual significaba que estaba súper furioso y estaba intentando comerse sus propias mentiras ante la horrible realidad que lo consumía. Sabía de eso. Había estado en esa misma posición los primeros ciento cincuenta años de su Exilio hasta que se rindió y decidió que no valía la pena seguirse mortificando… no si podía hacer sufrir a alguien mucho más. Como tirarlos al drenaje con las ratas para ser descuartizados vivos, por citar un ejemplo… o cientos de ellos.

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

El punto era, que la plática tan patética de Monc, le hizo recordar al gran jefe que su pantalla había intentado interrumpirlo un par de veces mientras jugaba ¡Ósea que alguien había venido en ese momento! ¡Ósea que había un buen chisme del cual no se estaban enterando!

Así que sacó una pantalla de su PAK, se acomodó en la cama, tomó un paquete de media docena de POOP sodas y cuatro bolsas de nachos con queso antes de seleccionar el único video de vigilancia gravado. Al parecer su PAK había insistido en que viera el video, porque enserio, la cosa se puso buena ¡Buena buenísima! ¡Tenn y Skoodge vinieron! ¡De nuevo! ¡Juntos! ¡Eso estaba genial!

Y también estaba el Científico ese Wako con ellos, pero ¡Tenn había regresado! ¡Oh, sí, sí, SÍ! ¡Con suerte volvía a sacarle el squeedly-spoosh a ese imbécil de Splat!

En fin, no quiso saber de adelantos y siguió observando el video dónde los tres aludidos llegaban por el lado del estacionamiento público (disfrazados de Vortianos), tocaron la compuerta, abrió un enano que salió disparado a buscar a Splat y de ahí este dijo algo, activó el blindaje exterior para darles privacidad yyyyy empezó lo bueno.

/Tengo que admitir que esta visita no la esperaba/ empezó _Grapa_ mirando a todos con bastante desconfianza.

/Lamento de nuevo esta llegada inesperada, pero de verdad necesitamos hablar de algo/ dijo Skoodge /Wako insistió en venir lo antes posible, su día de descanso es hoy pero apenas le dejaron salir de Los Laboratorios/

/Membran ha estado desagradablemente _irritable_ en realidad/ continuó el Científico /Desde que Di-bug encontró la conspiración de la Resistencia en Nave Prima y el Sector Aol, ha estado examinando minuciosamente cada esquina del Imperio y la verdad que no sólo es él, Monc y yo también estamos terriblemente escandalizados por los resultados. Están en todas partes, incluso encontramos sus gusanos de rastreo en La Inmensa ¡Es un escándalo sin precedentes! Membran puso el grito en el espacio. Literalmente/

/Nadie lo sabe salvo los que trabajan en Los Laboratorios con Elite Membran/ interviene Tenn con calma /Él no quiere que nadie se entere de esta terrible grieta en nuestro Sistema. Sería un golpe terrible a nuestro Imperio, lo entiendo, pero el peligro es verdadero y no podemos confiarnos. Por eso estamos aquí Skoodge y yo, para asegurarnos que Wako este a salvo/ estrechó la mirada /En la anterior visita de Skoodge a verte, dijo que alguien lo estuvo siguiendo/

/No sé cuántos eran, vi por lo menos a tres de ellos pero desistieron después de que decidí enfrentarlos en un callejón. Me aparte de la multitud pensando que lo que buscaban era una redada, pero en su lugar se fueron. De lo más extraño en realidad/ explica el más pequeño de todos /Pero más extraño aun fue que lo volvieron a intentar apenas retome mi paso de nuevo. Igualmente desistieron, esta vez definitivamente, pero sin duda su actividad no corresponde a sus estrategias anteriores. No entiendo lo que buscaban ¿Seguirme acaso? Tendría sentido por ser quien soy, pero no entiendo porque no intentaron atacarme o al menos un movimiento a distancia/

/El Vortiano que capturamos identificó el restaurante como una Estación de Cambio/ habló _Grapa_ severo /No pude torturarlo adecuadamente para saber la verdad. Fue inmediatamente rescatado por un Kluppa-O, como Tenn sabe de su última sincronización a nuestra Computadora, pero en ese breve tiempo, el Alíen confesó efectivamente lo temido. Ellos saben lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Saben de la Guerra que se viene y están enterados de detalles que deberían serles un enigma. Temo que hemos sido demasiado descuidados al suponernos como únicos en esta ecuación. Pensábamos en dos únicas variantes: La INS y Elite Membran/

/Y ahora nuestra negligencia a dado nacimiento a un triángulo perfecto. Un tercer peso en esa balanza/ Wako se miraba profundamente indignado /Cómo Científico, esto es una ofensa a todo lo que represento. Como Irken, esta humillación es degradante a mi ego/ hace un gesto digno /Pero el tiempo apremia y tengo que terminar mi propósito actual antes de poder avanzar. Necesito ver el Dormitorio de Di-bug/

Splat lo miró atónito /¿Quieres ir al drenaje?/

**/¿AL QUÉ?/**

—¡JA-JÁ! ¡Esto va a estar bueno!—

/Te dije que no bromeaba/ sonrió Tenn divertida /Lo vi en los videos. Elite Di-bug vivió toda su estancia en el drenaje con las ratas mutantes/

/¡Ugh! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!/

/No lo es/ Skoodge miró con pena y de cuerpo completo /Vas a tener que quitarte ese pulcro uniforme si piensas bajar/

/¡NO VOY A BAJAR!/

/Okey, entonces yo lo hare y/

/¡NO! ¡NECESITO IR YO! ¡SÓLO YO SÉ LO QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO!/

/Dijiste que no querías bajar/

/¡NO QUIERO HACERLO Y NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ME OBLIGUES!/

/Lo que dices no tiene sentido/ le dijo Tenn sonriendo /Para bajar hay que ensuciarse Wako/

/¡UUUUUGH! ¡N-Necesito pensarlo!/ estalló el Científico alzando los brazos y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado en círculos mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido y que no se alcanzaban a escuchar.

/No tengo idea de lo que hacen ustedes aquí con Wako/ habló _Grapa_ /Pero obviamente es sobre Di-bug y no quiero hacer esto y descubrir después que lo usaron para matarlo/

—Uh, ojala que lo maten—

/Deja de ser tan desconfiado, a nadie le agradas cuando haces eso de forma tan continua/ le dijo Tenn con desdén, sin dejar de mirar al Científico /Wako cree haber descubierto la explicación tras las habilidades de Elite Di-bug/ hizo una pausa y lo miró peligrosamente /Y vamos a entrar, aunque tenga que tumbarte todos los dientes y sacarte el squeedly-spoosh de nuevo, pero da por sentado de que vamos a entrar/ Splat se alejó de ella dos pasos y con cara de una desagradable resignación.

/La última novedad con Elite Di-bug, aparte de su habilidad para ensamblar tentáculos de cableado, es que puede teletransportarse/ dijo Skoodge mirando alrededor del restaurante.

/¿QUÉ?/

—¡AY NO VENGAS!—

/Un minuto después de que Elite Di-bug abandonó la nave para irse a su día libre, Zim colocó a Nave Prima en crisis/ habló Tenn /Me recordó a La Inmensa del año pasado. No había comunicaciones, la energía se fue de varios niveles, otros estallaron, el armamento se volvió loco como de costumbre y sin nuestros Terribles Más Altos para desviar a Zim a otro lado, honestamente creí que íbamos a tener que desalojar antes de implotar/ hizo una pausa y habló ásperamente /A Zim últimamente le gusta hacer implotar las cosas con todos nosotros dentro/

/¿Qué pasó después?/ intervino Splat ansioso.

/Después de unas horas regresó Elite Di-bug y súbitamente, las señales regresaron en toda la nave/ intervino Skoodge sin dejar su vigilancia /Todo comenzó a funcionar. Las luces regresaron… y los tentáculos de cableado surgieron por todos lados/ colocó los brazos sobre su coxis /Estos empezaron a levantar a los heridos y los llevaron a áreas despejadas, lejos de las maquinas locas que Elite Di-bug comenzó a destruir rápidamente sin detenerse. Al principio creímos que su velocidad descomunal eran movimientos corporales físicos, pero Wako estudió todos lo videos y descubrió que en realidad se teletransporta continuamente mientras hace su combinación de correr y atacar/

/Le falta entrenamiento/ negó Tenn seriamente /Pelea con sus pinzas en lugar de usar su armamento, es, es _tan_ primitivo y fuera de control/ hizo sus pinzas en puño y las golpeo entre ellas repetidamente /No me gusta ver esa falta de control en un Ciudadano, es como si actuara como un Alíen ¿Saben? Tan salvaje, sin educación ¿Qué le pasa? Sé que es un Smeet y todo ¿Pero qué su PAK no le a informado de nuestro avanzado sistema de pelea? Tenemos de todo y él va y usa sus pinzas o esas, esas patadas bobas, algunos movimientos se ven raros, tan _Alíen_, no sé ¿Eso se le pego de aquí? Creo que sí, como qué, no sé, ver a tanto Alíen horrible suelto como que le afecto de más o quizás sea el accidente que lo desfiguró, como que le afecto el Sistema PAK Central, no sé, Skoodge, ayúdame aquí o voy a terminar golpeando a Grapa por idiota/

/¿Y A MI POR QUÉ?/

—Oh, sí, por favor—

/No lo educaste bien/ continuó el Invasor de menor tamaño /No, de hecho ¿siquiera lo educaste?/ lo miró por un momento antes de regresar a su vigilancia (Wako a un no termina de auto discutir consigo mismo) /Entre más tiempo pasa y sabemos más de él, es imposible no ver todas sus fallas/

/Poco después de que Monc, Texas y Wako llegaron Nave Prima, se volvió casi en su totalidad recluso en su oficina-habitación ¿Por qué hizo eso?/ expresó Tenn incrédula /¿Qué le pasa por el PAK cuando hace eso? Eso es de anti-sociales ¿Él es un anti-social? Ugh, me hartan todas sus demostraciones de sentimientos fuera de control. Es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible, _inestable_. En un momento esta bien y luego no, y después se ve decaído y luego es más terco que un topo carnívoro de Qasqyt y corríjanme si me equivoco ¿Pero son todos los machos así? Estos golpes de sentimientos volubles sin sentido en algunos de ustedes ¿Es una especie de gen regresivo que engaña a la química de sus PAK's para hacerles creer que están poniendo un huevo?/

/¡Oh por Irk, Tenn!/ se ruborizó Skoodge y se giró a Grapa que estaba que echaba láser's por los ojos. Sizz Lorr tomó nota de que Tenn era en verdad una cretina Genitalista cuando quería y eso no hacía más que volverla más perfecta aun.

/¡ERES UNA!/

/¡TENN ESTÁ MOLESTA PORQUE ELITE DI-BUG ACTIVO EL SECTOR TRECE EN ZONA ROJA SIN AVISAR A NADIE!/ chilló Skoodge agudamente /¡N-no que necesitara hacerlo, pero en nuestra posición espero entiendas!/ miró al una vez Invasor asustado mientras Tenn le taladraba la nunca con su pesada mirada.

Por su lado, Splat se desinfló instantáneamente al escuchar el nombre de su Irken favorito, ay, qué lindo ¿no? Idiota /Oh, sí, lo vi en la INS/ asiente y al parecer se olvidó de todo el tema /Un movimiento muy peligroso, Elite Gazlord controla esas áreas de La Armada con pinza de hierro. Me sorprende que lo haya autorizado tan fácilmente sin una investigación… sobre todo por Elite Sarra, es increíble lo parecida que es a él en ese aspecto. Creo que su meticulosidad debe ser por su Status anterior de Piloto Comunicador. Se ha vuelto terrible por lo que he leído, ella es la verdadera segunda de Elite Gazlord/

/Tuvo el mejor mentor para eso/ suspiró el de menor unidad FELIZ del tener un nuevo tema /Igual que con Elite Grechel, ambas fueron instruidas para ser no solo apoyo, sino sucesoras. Si ellos caen, tenemos que hacerlas caer también. Tienen demasiada influencia entre sus grupos y ninguno de los Altos las cuestiona/ se cruzó de brazos /Al principio era Elite Grechel y elite Torke quien se entrevistaba primero con los nuevos Elites de Alta Unidad espontáneos; pero ahora son ambas. Nadie se presenta ante los dos Comandantes sin pasar por ellas… el tiempo de actuar sin duda es ahora. Ambos Comandantes tienen ya casi todo en _orden._ Igual que nosotros… pero, bueno/ se frotó entre las antenas /Monc se puso histérico después de la junta que tuvieron con Elite Di-bug. Texas no estaba mejor, Wako estaba estupefacto… eh, bueno, Wisconsin y Mem parecían bastante conformes con su decisión/ Skoodge se rascó entre las antenas /A veces ya no sé qué pensar de esos dos… en fin, también está el/

/¡ESTÁ BIEN, VOY A ENTRAR!/ intervino Wako seriamente y señaló a Splat /¡Tú! Este pobre y sucio establecimiento cuenta con regaderas ¿Verdad?/

/Eh, sí, son comunitarias/

/¿QUÉ? ¿No hay ni un solo baño privado? ¡Necesito un baño privado! ¡No voy a bajar ahí si no tengo una limpieza adecuada antes de irme! ¡Trabajo en La Inmensa! ¡No puedo regresar y oler a drenaje!/ miró el local /¡O a Zángano de Comida Rápida como tú!/

Splat se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto /Bueno, _disculpe usted,_ su gran excelencia, pero el único baño individual es el de Sizz Lorr/

/¡No voy a usar el baño de ese Alto!/

—¡JÁ! ¡Tendrás suerte si te dejo entrar en mi cama tarado!—

/¡Ugh, está bien!/ miró a Tenn y Skoodge /¡Después de esto tendremos que ir inmediatamente a Nave Prima! ¡Tengo uniformes de repuesto ahí y una regadera decente en mis Laboratorios! ¡Por suerte deje lo peor para el final!/

/Oh, por Irk, cálmate ya/ le espetó el empleado de Shloogorgh's molesto y abrió la compuerta /¿Fueron a otro lugar antes de aquí?/ preguntó a Skoodge al tiempo de que entraban (al parecer no quería hablar con Tenn). Todos los del personal que estaban a esa hora se apartaron de su camino sin dejar de mirarlos atentamente con descaro.

Por lo que vió el más alto en la hora marcada en la esquina superior izquierda, no hacía ni tres horas que el local había cerrado en su momento. M, eso explicaría por qué todos estaban ahí tan tranquilos… y leyendo el pie de la fecha, se daba cuenta de que su visita fue casi después de la del Defecto horroroso.

/Sí, fuimos a Devastis y Hobo Trece/ dijo Skoodge.

Splat movió a varios de las cocinas para que Wako pudiera pasar por la entrada que su jefe usaba (o mejor dicho usó en su momento) para fastidiar al más longevo de los ocupantes del drenaje /Ugh ¿Está es la única entrada? ¡Apesta!/

/Okey ¿Sabes qué? Te estás quejando bastante desde que llegaste ¿Cuál es tú problema con mí-?/ Tenn le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara ser /¡Bien, como quieras! Sí, es la única entrada ¿Bajamos todos ya?/

/No, sólo Skoodge bajará conmigo/ indicó el de uniforme blanco /Su Status previo de Científico me será de mayor utilidad, vamos/ hizo un asentimiento al Invasor y ambos sacaron sus extremidades PAK antes de saltar por la enorme abertura hacia el drenaje.

/¿Cuál es su problema?/ espetó el una vez Invasor indignado /Tiene un serio problema de actitud/

/Dale un poco de espacio/ suspiró Tenn cansada /Estos meses han sido bastante estresantes/ se pasó la pinza por la cabeza /Los Donas perdieron recientemente a cuatro de sus mejores _PAK_'s/

/Oh, por Irk, lo siento… ¿Hace mucho que fueron eliminados?/ algunos se asomaron descaradamente por la puerta, pero en cuanto Tenn los fulminó severamente, corrieron.

/No. No fueron eliminados/ sus labios se volvieron una línea tensa /Se volvieron Altos y ahora trabajan para Elite Membran/

Los ojos de Splat se abrieron de forma antinatural.

—Uy, sí, esto se pone bueno—

/Los conocí a todos, excelentes Conciudadanos/ sonrió un poco /Especialmente Man, ella era tan interesante. Encantadora, snexy, divertida y sumamente adaptable. Ella era, definitivamente, el mejor ejemplo de que si hay Irkens con Chips de Adaptación Social superiores, en serio. Era todo carisma y difícilmente podías verla como un Científico. Se hizo muy popular entre los Nachos/ rió divertida /Kes estaba embobada con ella, se ponía tan adorable cada vez que la veía pasar. Simplemente Man tomaba lo mejor de ella, era tan divertido ver como trataba de llamar su atención y terminaba poniéndose tan nerviosa que arruinaba todo al golpearla de lleno en la cara. Oh, Kes se veía tan linda así de vulnerable, tan inocente/ Tenn se veía muy encantada… Splat bastante perturbado… y Sizz Lorr se preguntó si podría encontrar videos de eso.

/Oh, Des y Fary también eran encantadores/ continuó la Líder de Invasión de Primer Nivel /¡Te habrían fascinado! Se adaptaron más rápido que Man y Wek a sus Status de Pilotos Comunicadores en su estancia en Hobo Trece, para entrenar sus conocimientos sobre _Cuerpos_ y Sincronización. Ah, Wek estaba tan celoso de sus habilidades para socializar/ hizo una mueca cansada /Pero en realidad, él solía ser muy sociable… antes de su casi muerte por la pinza de Elite Pips, cuando entonces aún era un Bajo… Man fue quien lo encontró. Des y Fary estaban buscándolo igual de desesperados. Tenían una misión múltiple y sin Wek la misión era imposible. Al final tuvimos que cancelarla. Wek fue llevado a las enfermerías y después de unos días quedó bien, pero el evento le afectó mucho. Se volvió muy desconfiado pero fuera de eso, era el mismo de siempre… pero Wako tuvo que conseguirle una nueva identidad rápidamente apenas se supo que el Comunicador Pips en la Inmensa se volvió un Elite de Alta Unidad. Fue una sorpresa increíblemente desagradable, pero no por menos peligrosa. Wek estaba seguro de que si Elite Pips volvía a verlo iba a terminar lo que empezó, así que Wako los movió de Hobo Trece a Devastis… era mejor estar precavidos con él/

/Por como hablas de ellos eran muy agradables/ sonrió Splat quedamente.

/Lo eran… de verdad lo eran/ se frotó entre los ojos cansada /Y de repente empezaron a subir de unidad… por Irk, Man y Fary tenían trece años, Wek y Des doce, nadie lo vió venir ¡Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa! Ellos eran en verdad _PAK_'s ejemplares. Conciudadanos ejemplares…/hizo una pausa /En cuanto Wako empezó a notar que crecía sin control nos avisó. Por Irk, crecieron muy rápido en poco tiempo. Una jornada estaban entre las unidades promedio y a la siguiente, todos eran diez unidades arriba de lo normal. Monc los suspendió inmediatamente de las misiones y los bloqueó de la INS por seguridad. Los cuatro se quedaron aislados como es el Protocolo General, para los Altos esporádicos de fuera de tiempo… pero no hizo mejor las cosas para ellos. Wako nos dijo que fueron a buscarlo muchas veces para intentar pedir ayuda de algún tipo, un acilo en alguna base o un Exilio no Oficial en algún asteroide/ desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos /Pero Wako ya no podía hacer nada. Ellos ya no eran de _nuestro_ sistema; ahora Elite Membran podía verlos claramente. No podíamos esconderlos. Sus PAK's estaban avisando a La Inmensa, con las señales de aumento de unidad continuo, sus ubicaciones constantemente. Todo el tiempo. A cada momento. Simplemente ellos ya eran de Elite Membran… no queríamos pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa que mirar cómo les pasaba los mismo que al resto… al final todos terminaron por alejarse de ellos. No podía evitarse, ellos ya no eran seguros, eran un peligro, estaban _marcados_/ hace un mal gesto /Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Grechel y Sarra no tardaron en ir a buscarlos a Devastis… se los llevaron a La Inmensa y dos meses después, regresaron a Hobo Trece con el cargo de Suboficiales Mayores de Ingreso y Selección. Ellos ahora controlan las Pruebas de Invasores/

—¿Y son snexys?— se preguntó Sizz Lorr mientras veía a Splat todo escandalizado en la pantalla —Porque si son snexys pueden hacer lo quieran… necesito fotos de ellos, debe haber en la RED ¡Uuuh! POOP Soda de doble azúcar ¡Sí!—

/¿Y han dicho algo?/ dijo Splat rompiendo el pesado silencio /¿Están con él? ¿Han tratado de entregarnos?/

/Es obvio que están con él. Elite Membran no les hubiera dado un lugar tan importante si no fuera así. Aunque ellos no vayan a las Fiestas de La Inmensa y convivan abiertamente con el grupo de Elite Membran, todos saben que Elite Grechel va a visitarlos continuamente y además se reúnen una vez al mes con ambos Comandantes para la planeación general en las Invasiones ¿De verdad crees que sólo tienen sus nuevos puestos por suerte?… ellos se vendieron… nos traicionaron…/ Tenn se frota entre los ojos /No sé si intentaron entregarnos, igual no hubiera resultado. Modificamos nuestro sistema cada vez que un miembro Activo de La INS resulta un Esporádico de Fuera de Tiempo… se ha vuelto en un protocolo desagradablemente muy continuo pero… pero desde que Wek, ahora Iiginns, y el resto tomaron Hobo Trece, es imposible ingresar nuevos Invasores de Cambio tan fácil como antes. Tuvimos que reconfigurar todo nuestro sistema por completo desde cero para adaptarnos al nuevo Sistema Operativo de Androyde Cuatro punto Cero que ellos ingresaron y aun así no es fácil. Al menor error de sincronización ellos declinan la solicitud y la toman como error de base. Si insistimos de nuevo con el mismo Código PAK, llaman a La Inmensa y tenemos que rehacer todo nuestro patrón de nuevo. Hemos hecho cerca de doscientos veintidós intentos fallidos y en la última ocasión, el mes pasado, perdimos el _Cuerpo_. Los _Cazadores_ de Elite Gazlord le tendieron una redada/ se apoyó contra el muro /Su nombre era Tatsk… se auto-desactivó por sí mismo. Hizo estallar una Granada de Plasma UVA dentro de su PAK… no quedó nada de él. Nada que Elite Membran pudiera usar al menos…/ mira a su antiguo compañero cansada /Antes de Nave Prima, dónde ahora la Sala de Entretenimiento nos deja al fin un lugar dónde reunirnos como ya sabes, es lo que todos estaban haciendo ¿Entiendes la magnitud de lo que te digo? Se auto-desactivaban. Todos. Todos lo que terminaban en una situación de encrucijada se auto-desactivaban para evitar que sus PAK's pudieran ser usados en contra de La INS… de todos los _Cuerpos_ y _PAK_'s que perdimos, el noventa por ciento fue por auto-desactivación… del resto nunca supimos nada, simplemente desaparecieron así que asumimos que Elite Membran los atrapó… siento vergüenza propia al pensar en ellos en ocasiones. Todos ellos eran buenos Conciudadanos… y… y ninguno de ellos está aquí… ninguno de ellos está vivo e Iiginns y su grupo siguen con vida y viviendo en el privilegio simplemente porque son Altos/

/¿Los juzgas? Se quedaron solos, traicionados y sin ayuda/ Splat mira la entrada al drenaje sin emoción /Sirvieron fielmente a La INS y ustedes, al primer indicio de peligro, los despacharon sin dudar/

/Oh, Grapa, por favor no empieces de nuevo. No estoy de humor, tengo un dolor cerebral horrible desde la semana pasada y juro que te sacó el Squeedly-spoosh de nuevo si dices una palabra más sobre eso/

/Bien, que así sea. No diré más, pero siempre recuerda que hay dos lados en este monie, Tenn/

/Ugh, en serio contigo/ Tenn frota circularmente las pinzas detrás de sus antenas /¿Sabes algo? Normalmente te daría la razón, si no hubiera Elites de Alta Unidad de fuera de tiempo como Elite Jessca ¿Qué no has leído sobre él acaso? ¡Aun si él no fue un Activo en Los Partidos, sabía de nosotros! ¡Y no voy a aceptar la excusa de su edad en esto! Tal vez sea uno de los pocos billones de Smeet de nueve años que aún viven, y salieron en su momento sin el entrenamiento de Irk por Las Ochenta Revueltas De La Resistencia causadas por La Gran Casi Caída Horrible. Igual eso no lo detuvo al hacer su acción clara ante todos! ¡Él odia a La INS y todo lo relacionada a ella! ¡Tiene todo su Sector en Código Azul todo el tiempo! ¡Nadie en ese lugar puede ingresar a La INS en lo absoluto! ¡Por Irk, es el Sector que más le pertenece a Elite Membran en todo el Imperio! ¡Incluso los otros _de fuera de tiempo_ se mantienen firmes en cuanto a la privacidad de naves y Sectores se refiere! ¡Pero Elite Jessca no! Él deja que Elite Membran este siempre conectado a sus Computadoras todo el tiempo ¡Todo el tiempo! Elite Grechel tiene un poder total sobre el Sector Novecientos Trece por lo mismo y lo peor del caso es como Elite Jessca está empezando a hacerse notar ante Elite Gazlord y su grupo ¡A tomado el Examen de Físico PAK para Invasor seis veces hasta el momento! Y en cada ocasión exige que el nivel sea más alto aun y no deja de aprobarlo continuamente todo el tiempo. No a participado en las _Caserías_ hasta el momento, tampoco se a dejado ver en las Fiestas de La Inmensa como Iiginns y su grupo, pero no hay duda de que no le molesta tenerlos de compañía. El circulo Privado de Elite Gazlord va a visitarlo continuamente ¡Él mismo Comandante mismo ha ido a verlo en dos ocasiones! ¡No tenemos idea de lo hablan o hacen cuando están ahí! ¡Elite Membran tiene tanto control sobre todo ese Sector que es demasiado peligroso infiltrarnos! ¡Así que no digas que sólo exagero al mencionarlo! ¡Sus acciones hablan por él!/

/De hecho, qué bueno que tomaras el tema de Elite Jessca en realidad/ Splat la observa molesto /Él es el ejemplo perfecto de que ser Bajo no es exactamente bueno. Independientemente de que fuera un Elite de Alta Unidad de fuera de tiempo, él era un Bajo rodeado de Bajos. No era miembro de La INS pero podemos decir que él es lo que es, por lo que otros han hecho él. Su odio irracional a La INS es bien fundada aun cuando no te guste ¿Piensas acaso negar lo que todos han escrito de él? Sí, Elite Iiginns, quien ahora me informas es Wek, lo envió a Ka-cka. Sí. Pero lo hizo después de que Elite Jessca interviniera para salvar a un miembro Activo y la única razón por la cual hizo eso, es porque ambos eran amigos. Ese fue un gran acto noble y desinteresado de su parte ¿Pero alguno acaso fue a buscarlo después de eso? No. Ni el _Amigo_ ni ustedes ni nadie remotamente ligado a La INS. Nadie salvo Di-bug, quien no sabía nada de él y no tenía por qué ir a ese lugar horrible de nuevo. Él fue el único en ir a buscarle y le llevó a Nave Prima para que pudiera tener una oportunidad otra vez. Sólo él fue en su auxilio y estoy muy feliz porque decidió al fin autodestruir esa base. No tenía más uso que ser un lugar de Exilio y castigo, pero ese no es el punto. Dejaron a Elite Jessca ahí cerca de tres meses ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado en realidad para él con el desfase temporal? No quiero siquiera imaginarlo, pero le dejaron ahí. Él ayudó a uno de ustedes y lo dejaron ahí. Él no está odiando sin razón, de hecho, estoy seguro que permanecer en Nave Prima con Di-bug le hubiera hecho un bien mayor, pero no. Ustedes tenían que cambiarlo a Nave Natks junto a casi el setenta por ciento del personal ¿Puedes ser honesta sobre eso al menos? ¡Muchos de ellos no deseaban irse de Nave Prima! ¡Ellos deseaban quedarse y los presionaron a irse!/

/Reemplazamos a casi todos los Miembros Inactivos de La INS por Activos, sí. Elite Jessca entre ellos, sí. Wisconsin puso el grito en el techo junto a Mem y Roi porque lo hicimos sin que supieran, sí. Sí lo hicimos, pero con validez en nuestras acciones/ le espetó Tenn /¡Estábamos muriendo, literalmente! ¡Estábamos rodeados por todos lados! ¡Los _Cazadores_ de Elite Gazlord aniquilaban a nuestros miembros Activos e Inactivos en todas las naves con ayuda del Código Azul! ¡_Cuerpos_ y _PAK_'s desaparecían más rápido que antes! ¡Zim no mejoraba las cosas antes de que Elite Di-bug llegara a Nave Prima! ¡Ese Genocida separó a los POOP Sodas casi por completo de La INS porque Wisconsin estaba apresado con él! ¡Muchos de Los Donas y Nachos empezaron a perder fe en sus partidos y empezaron a volverse Inactivos! ¡Y de los pocos que aún quedaban ninguno estaba ni al cincuenta por cierto para poder continuar con las Misiones y eso era sin contar sus propias tareas asignadas que debían ser cumplidas sin excusa en sus respectivas naves! ¡Todo eso sin mencionar que ya no había nuevos Activos en los Partidos! ¡La carga de trabajo se volvió al cuádruple para todos! Nave Prima resultó, inesperadamente, en un lugar seguro. Literalmente Elite Membran no mete su pinza en ella. Revisa quien entra y sale, pero ahora, con La Sala de Entretenimiento que Elite Di-bug creó, no puede detenernos de asistir, no puede evitar que Skoodge, los Invasores y yo nos reunamos en el mismo lugar. Él no sabe quién es Monc, no sabe que todos los líderes de Los Partidos están en el mismo lugar. Estamos teniendo una libertad nunca antes vista, Grapa. Monc incluso planea hacerla de acceso libre para que Irkens de todos lados puedan entrar sin importar el rango ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría si podemos hacerlo? Tendríamos un lugar donde reparar a los _Cuerpos_ heridos, un lugar para que los _PAK'_s puedan descansar de su agotamiento excesivo, un lugar dónde al fin podremos empezar de nuevo, mejor que antes, de forma constante. Movimos a todos, sí, pero fue con la mejor de las intenciones ¡Así que deja de esparcir culpas y aprecia por un segundo lo mal que estamos! ¡Estamos tan mal, que Nave Prima se ha vuelto nuestro refugio! ¿Desde cuándo estar con Zim fue seguro? ¡Nunca! ¡No estamos seguros con él nunca, Grapa! Pero en este momento decadente, créeme, estar con Zim se está volviendo en una buena y razonable opción/

/¡No cuestiono su falta de seguridad! Entiendo perfectamente por lo que están pasando. Sí, se están quedando sin opciones y han recurrido a decisiones fuera de lo normal, se entiende. Lo que no apruebo es la forma en la que están procediendo ¡Están caminando sobre todos! ¿Por qué no avisaron a Wisconsin sobre sus maniobras? Te escucho hablar de Monc, Texas y Wako ¿Pero qué hay de Wisconsin? De repente un compañero es excluido y no cualquiera ¡Él estuvo casi desde el principio, incluso los defendió de Mello cuando el mismo decidió irse de La INS con los POOP Sodas que le seguían!/

/Lo que pasó con Mello fue distinto, él fue entonces y aun ahora es, un ingenuo. Peor incluso que Wisconsin en estos momentos/

/Mello vio en Monc lo que tú no quieres aceptar y que yo no he dejado de decirte ¡Sus procedimientos son crueles! Su obsesión con la utilidad es sólo una fachada a su realidad. No es la utilidad lo que lo obsesiona, es el hecho de ganarle a Elite Membran lo que motiva sus acciones ¡Ambos son iguales! ¡Ambos usan Smeet, incluyéndolos en una guerra a la cual no pertenecen! ¡Ambos los despachan al menor problema! ¡Ambos usan las mismas estrategias, por Irk!/ la observó fijamente con suplica /¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?/

/¡Porque tú estás aquí plácidamente sentado mientras yo tengo que salir ahí afuera a hacer todo lo que pueda por defender mí Imperio!/

/¡Sólo escúchate por un momento, Tenn! ¡No eres tú quien habla sino Monc! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Tú y Skoodge han cambiado! ¿Qué pasó para que decidieras ser algo que no eres?/

La mirada de ella lo fulminó con un poder tan horrible, que incluso _Grapa_ retrocedió un paso con expresión de dolor **/¡Pasó que todos están MUERTOS! ¡Pasa que nadie deja de morir y no dejará de pasar si me quedo sentada sin hacer nada igual que TÚ!/**

Se hizo un pesado silencio hasta que un susurro nada discreto se escuchó del fondo /¡De verdad quiero subir ya!/

/Eh… no querrás hacer eso ahora Wako…/

/Ay, por Irk/ suspiró Tenn cansada /Ya suban ustedes dos, tenemos que irnos/ miró a Splat con molestia /Aquí no hay nadie más que un bobo que no hace más que darme dolores cerebrales/

/Oh, disculpe _usted_/ le espetó su antiguó compañero con dignidad pero no dijo más. De repente se veía muy emocionado por verlos fuera del su vista.

Skoodge subió a Wako y lo empujó apresuradamente fuera de la bodega lateral de la cocina (no que necesitara insistir mucho, el Científico estaba literalmente cooperando de más) y de nuevo Tenn y _Grapa_ se quedaron solos.

/Me gusta cómo se ven tus antenas hoy/

_/¿Eh?_/

/No quiero que este día termine mal ¿Okey? Somos Invasores, bueno, Invasor y Desertor, para el caso/

/Wow, muchas gracias por remarcarlo, muy atento de tú parte dado que, desde que llegaste, no has dejado de decirme todo en lo que he fallado/

/Tú lo que quieres es que te golpeé de lleno en la cara de nuevo ¿Verdad?/

/¡Y ahí vas de nuevo con tú violencia!/

/¡Es que no te callas!/

/¡Esa es tú forma de siempre hacer las cosas últimamente! ¡No te gusta lo que escuchas, silencias a todos a golpes!/

/A funcionado muy bien hasta ahora/ alzó un puño /¿Quieres ver?/ lo jaló del cuello del uniforme y estaba por darle tremendo puñetazo cuando Skoodge saltó sobre ambos. Terminaron cayendo los tres al piso sin gracia alguna.

—En serio con ese Pro-Genocida, siempre arruinando todo— gruñó Sizz Lorr.

/¡SKOODGE!/ bramó Tenn colérica, empujando a los otros dos de una patada.

/¡WAKO QUIERE IRSE!/ chilló el aludido irguiéndose como puede /¡Recuerda que tenemos que irnos!/

/¡Sí, haz el favor de llevarte a esta Genitalista fuera de aquí!/ Splat también se puso de pie, aunque de apariencia menos digna por su camisón arrugado.

/¿CÓMO ACABAS DE LLAMARME?/

/¡Oh, por Irk, Tenn, sólo vámonos!/ Skoodge la tomó por la cintura y la colgó sobre sus hombros para empezar a correr.

/¡Te voy a estar vigilando Grapa! ¡Tengo mis dos globos oculares sobre ti!/ lo amenazó mientras era conducida hacia la salida. Splat les cerraba la marcha con zancadas malhumoradas /¡No te preocupes Tenn, lo tendré presente porque con lo pequeña que eres seguro me tomas por sorpresa!/

/¿ACABAS DE INSULTAR MI UNIDAD ACASO GRANDÍSIMO IDITA? **¡VOY A SACARTE EL SQUEEDLY-SPOOSH POR ESO!** ¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO SKOODGE! ¡BÁJAME PARA QUE PUEDA ROMPERLE ESAS ANTENAS DE UNA VEZ!/

/¡Ay, Tenn, ay, ay, deja de patearme, au, ay, auch, oug!/ Wako, quien estaba a un lado de la compuerta de salida, la abrió para dejar a ambos Invasores salir… y la volvió a cerrar.

/¿Por qué la cerraste?/ lo miró Splat confundido.

/Soy un genio, no un idiota/ se cruzó de brazos /Y de Skoodge, a mí, lo prefiero a él/ y gritos agónicos empezaron a escucharse del otro lado.

Splat le puso seguro a la compuerta.

/Umm… allá abajo es horrible/ dijo Wako torpemente.

/Bueno, es el drenaje y ese lugar no es remotamente amistoso/ Splat se acomodó el camisón y se pasó la pinza por las antenas /¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?/ Wako asintió levemente /¿Vas a usarlo en contra de Di-bug?/

—Y dale con el maldito Defecto de mierda—

/Eh… no lo sé/

/¿No lo sabes?/ él una vez Invasor parecía honestamente sorprendido.

/Bueno, Di-bug no está _tan_ mal cuando empiezas a conocerlo/ se sujetó el brazo incomodo /Es decir, con el tiempo empiezas a ver lo que Wisconsin y Mem ven en él…/ se cruza de brazos /… y después de examinar todos los lugares donde a estado, menos Ka-cka porque primero muerto que pisar ese Defecto lugar y que bueno que lo destruyo… um… te das cuenta que en realidad se está adaptando bastante bien, es decir, lo está intentando, no muy bien, de hecho falla todo el tiempo en tratar de ser normal, cómo que no se le da, quizás sea que es muy deforme, no sé, pero ahí la lleva/ hace una pausa /Sí, bueno, aunque a veces… a veces de verdad no sé si él REALMENTE sabe lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Es decir ¿Qué tan genio o idiota es?/

/¡Wako!/

/No, no, espera, lo digo enserio, no te enojes, es sólo qué… yo no he estado en Nave Prima más de cuatro veces al mes. Sólo voy en mis días de descanso y desde mi primer día en Nave Prima, Di-bug nunca a pedido verme. Nunca. Y digo nunca como en nunca. Mis Científicos estaban preocupados de sus identidades y sobretodo temían por la mía ya que si Membran se entera de nosotros y por ende de mí, bueno, las cosas se iban a poner bastante mal. En realidad parece que sólo sobreactuamos por el pánico inicial. Di-bug simplemente se dedicaba a cualquier cosa que en vez de poner atención a los detalles. Estoy atónito de que se haya tragado la treta de las pantallas negras y de esa voz boba que hace mi asistente Matel/

/Wako/ le miró severo él una vez Invasor.

/No me doy el crédito. Monc fue quien sugirió que usáramos las pantallas automáticas con fondo negro para trabajar con Di-bug y también dijo que mantuviéramos un hermetismo completo en los Laboratorios/ se cruzó de brazos /Le tome la palabra con la seguridad de los laboratorio, pero honestamente creí que bromeaba con lo de las pantallas… resultó que no. Lo dijo en serio. El mismo escogió los modelos y yo puse el grito en el espacio diciéndole que eso era una estupidez. En mi longeva experiencia, ningún jefe acepta que sus subordinados hagan como les plazca, por Irk, YO no lo hago. Además e trabajado con Membran por los últimos doscientos veintisiete años y te puedo decir que e conocido a peores jefes en cuanto a seguridad se refiere/ ladea su gesto /Y mira nada más, Di-bug resultó el más pendejo de todos/

/¡WAKO!/

/Oh, por favor Grapa, sabes que es verdad. Di-bug es bastante agradable y todo pero realmente lo considero un enigma sobre si realmente sabe lo que sucede. Es decir, Membran nos deja ir y venir porque siempre sabe dónde estamos, sabe todo de nosotros y aun así podemos darnos ciertas libertades, como: desviarnos por un descanso o un snakc siempre y cuando el trabajo este hecho tal y como él lo pidió. Es hasta eso bastante flexible en realidad, y no se lo digas a Monc pero en realidad Membran es un buen jefe: respeta nuestras vacaciones, flexible en los horarios, no nos obliga a trabajar horas extras sin pagarlas, siempre tenemos nuestros descansos puntuales y el ambiente de trabajo que mantiene es bastante harmonioso. Si no fuera un maldito sociópata inmisericorde asesino sin escrúpulos adicto al poder sin remordimiento o empatía mínima por nada que no sea él, no tendría nada de que quejarme. Pero haciendo eso de lado, tuve jefes en nuestros inicios de La INS que no me dejaban ir al baño ni por accidente hasta que termináramos el trabajo. A veces pasaban tres semanas antes de poder realizar siquiera una recarga de PAK. Creí que Di-bug iba a ser igual o peor, con todo lo que había escuchado de él, lo pensaba un peligro legitimo a la vitalidad de la INS misma ¡Estaba completamente estresado por todo lo mal que la estábamos pasando en La INS a causa de Membran y Monc no dejaba de sugerir idioteces de pantallas negras, por Irk!/ alza los brazos exaltado /¡Creí que Monc estaba loco! Ya de por sí trabajar en Nave Prima era un peligro de muerte letal y no quería empeorar las cosas con Di-bug echándonos de cabeza con Membran. Y no me importaba que Monc dijera que Di-bug era en realidad un crédulo idiota de Smeet, no podía darme el lujo de creerle. Había sido meticulosamente cuidadoso en todos los detalles de nuestros _Cambios_ a Nave Prima/ puntualizó con una pinza en alto.

/Ser Wacco en La Inmensa y Wako en Nave Prima, con dos registros diferentes y dos fotos de identidad diferente, no es fácil. Ayuda que los Científicos usemos el cuello alto y que ambos nombres suenen muy parecido fonéticamente, pero igualmente Membran no deja pasar nada de largo y con Grechel y Kiif respaldando cada uno de sus pasos, esconderme de ellos, mientras _trabajo_ para ellos, es sumamente peligroso. Tengo que cuidar que mis frecuencias sean diferentes todo el tiempo. Un sólo error por una mínima micra de unidad de tiempo y Membran va a matarnos con veneno a todos. Monc no deja de/

/¿Veneno?/ Splat lo miró incrédulo.

Wako lo miró como si fuera un idiota /Oh, Grapa, por Irk ¿De verdad creías que le iban a dar a Di-bug una nueva nave reluciente WW-DOOM de alto blindaje sin que Membran se respaldara con algo? Él quiere a Zim muerto. Desaparecido. Extinto/

/¿Quién no?/

/Sí, sí. Todos lo queremos muerto, claro, bueno, excepto Skoodge/ Wako hizo un gesto cansado mientras que los gritos aun no paraban del otro lado. Splat se aseguró de nuevo de que el seguro de la compuerta estuviera bien puesto /Pero el punto es que, apenas nos cambiamos a la nueva Nave Prima, Monc mandó revisar cada nivel, ducto, basurero y esquina ¿Y sabes lo que encontró? Tanques de Perfume/

**/¿QUÉ?/**

—Oh, bien por él—

/Sí, Perfume/ Wako estrechó la mirada /El peor de nuestros venenos. Letal a los cinco segundos de ser inhalado. Su dulce fragancia es lo primero que detectas antes de morir. Los encontramos en toda la nave. En cada ducto de ventilación, escondidos entre los cableados de mantenimiento. Cientos de miles de tanques repartidos en todos los niveles, listos para esparcir su dulce aroma en todos nosotros/ se cruza de brazos /Empezamos a desactivarlos a todos tan rápido como pudimos, mientras el resto terminaba de abandonar Nave Prima I. Todo mis Científicos estaban en ello, desactivando redes, activando seguros/ negó cansado /Pero apenas comenzamos, dimos con el centro de poder en ellos. Estaban cronometrados. Todos estaban cronometrados. Todos iban a estallar al mismo tiempo y nosotros no teníamos el tiempo para seguir en nuestra tarea de sobrevivir. Apenas y contábamos con dos horas y eso no iba a bastar ni para siete niveles/

/¡Por Irk!/

/¡Dime lo a mí!/ el Científico lo miró medio ofendido /¡Estábamos histéricos! ¡Apenas nos quedaban dos horas antes de morir todos! Membran en verdad quería asegurarse de que Zim muriera esta vez definitivamente y no le importaba si todos nos uníamos al destino de ese Genocida ¡Estábamos condenados! No podíamos regresar a Nave Prima I porque estaba implotando, no podíamos quedarnos en la segunda nave porque íbamos a morir envenenados y no podíamos pedir una nave nueva porque Membran, si es que llegaba a mandarla, sería con los mismo o algo peor ¡Estábamos sin salida! Tenn y Skoodge no encontraban otra forma que no fuera hablar directamente con Di-bug para transportarnos a todos a una base. Monc y Texas estaban histéricos y nos los juzgo, yo estaba igual, pero si deseábamos sobrevivir teníamos que ir a algún otro lugar y pronto. Al final Monc se vió forzado a ceder ante nuestra presión y en realidad ya estábamos caminando a la nueva oficina de Di-bug, cuando, apenas nos informaron que él ya estaba en la nave con Zim ¡BUM!/ dramatizó con sus pinzas /Los cronómetros se detuvieron/

Splat lo miró confundido y Wako continuó /Todos. Los. Cronómetros. Se. Detuvieron. Todos al mismo tiempo. Ninguna excepción. Apenas Di-bug, quien cargaba a Zim y su Defecto SIR, puso una bota en la nave, todos los cronómetros se detuvieron y no sólo eso, no sólo se detuvieron los tanques que casi nos matan, Nave Prima II inmediatamente volvió a comportarse como su predecesora ¡Todo se salió de control! Maquinas soltaron chispas y se auto incendiaron, impresoras empezaron a escupir tinta y a imprimir documentos con nada más escrito que el número 404, pulidoras se salieron de control y empezaron a derrapar salvajes sobre todos los pisos, las regaderas se activaron solas, las luces empezaron a parpadear, algunas incluso estallaron, en varios niveles los muros colapsaron casi por completo/ hizo una pausa y miró atentamente a Splat /Y entonces Di-bug terminó de dar su paso número cuatro dentro de la nave y todo eso se terminó. Todo paro. La locura entró en su lugar y por un momento la nave de verdad entro en un ordenado silencio y entonces me di cuenta de algo/

/¿Qué?/ Splat le miró sin aliento.

/Todo fue en un Jueves/

_/¿Qué?/_

/Di-bug dio cuatro pasos. Los Jueves son el cuarto día de la semana. Todo está relacionado/

/¡Ay por Irk, Wako!/

/¡Ay, por Irk nada! ¡Soy un Irken de Ciencia!/ se irguió el aludido digno /¡Tengo pruebas que respaldan mi teoría! ¡Di-bug y los jueves están relacionados!/

/Sí, claro, mira, sólo dime que paso después de eso ¿Quitaron los tanques de Perfume después de eso?/

/¡Bien, búrlate de mi teoría fundamentada Irken de poca Fe!/ Wako se cruzó de brazos molesto /Y no. No pudimos quitarlos. Lo íbamos a hacer, pero todo el sistema operacional que usaban estaba ya infectado por el Virus de Zim y la Vacuna de Di-bug. En Nave Prima I vimos eso muchas veces. No importaba que clase de aparato, armamento o sistema fuera, cuando la frecuencia Viral y Antiviral de esos dos se apoderaba de algo, era imposible entrar a él para configurarlo de nuevo. Básicamente el aparato-armamento-sistema-etc una vez invadido, no podía hacer nada que no fuera su configuración inicial. Básicamente, es imposible desactivar los Tanques de Perfume y Membran aún puede usarlos si Di-bug o Zim dejan de usar sus frecuencias (lo cual espero no pase conmigo dentro). De hecho CLARO que Membran intentó activar los Tanques y CLARO que se puso como rata de Blorch cuando descubrió que ya no tenía control sobre Nave Prima II. Cuando regrese a La Inmensa estaba de un humor espantosamente peligroso y aunque nadie decía nada, todos sabíamos muy bien por qué/ exhala cansado y hace una pausa /Aunque en términos científicos, es fascinante poder estudiar de cerca la frecuencia Viral de Zim y la Vacuna de Di-bug. Son dos fuerzas completamente opuestas luchando entre ellas por el control de todo. El Virus trata de avanzar y el Antivirus hace lo mismo. Ambos chocan todo el tiempo con fuerza y violencia. En Nave Prima I incluso había _áreas_ de Zim y de Di-bug. Las de ese Genocida no funcionaban en lo absoluto, en un área de los Comedores había una máquina de POOP Sodas que arrojaba latas a diestra y siniestra. A más de veinte llegó a dejar inconscientes del golpe/ medita un poco /Y en las de Di-bug era todo lo contrario. No sólo funcionaban correctamente, sino que incluso las máquinas de snakcs daban cambio/

/¡Oh, por Irk! _**¿Daban cambio?**_/ Splat parecía ido /¿Eso es verdad? ¿Las dispensadoras de snacks y POOP Sodas pueden dar cambio?/

/En realidad, técnicamente hablando, sí pueden. La etiqueta en la dispensadora dice tres monies pero todos saben que tienes que ingresar un monie de diez si quieres el producto. Pero siempre ha sido así y hay que ser honestos, los únicos que se quejan son los Conserjes de Limpieza porque nunca pueden comprar nada. Pero también hay que ser realistas, no es como si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre. Tienen esa asquerosa masa azucarada, Dormitorios Comunitarios para socializar o algo así y un uniforme de por vida. No están tan mal… uh, sólo no llegues a decirle a Wisconsin sobre cómo lo dije, los POOP Sodas tienen esta política de abrir el Sistema Unitativo a un Igualitativo para que cualquiera de baja unidad pueda exceder a los buenos snacks. En realidad creo que dramatizan, Wisconsin habla incluso de una escandalosa propuesta de aumentar el salario de los Conserjes de Limpieza a mil monies al mes. De lo más absurdo, se puede vivir bien con cincuenta monies mensuales, quintillones de años en nuestra historia lo muestran, pero bueno, no quiero que piense que los creo menos por su forma boba de pensar/

/_Wow_, que considerado de tú parte/ Splat lo mira bastante ofendido /Pero déjame decirte que ser neutral, es escoger el lado del opresor, Wako/

/Splat, no soy Alto, no puedo oprimir a nadie/

/¿De verdad es lo que piensas? ¿Estás seguro de que si Texas empieza a patearte el trasero y pides mi ayuda a gritos y yo te digo que soy _NEUTRAL_ vas a apreciarlo?/

/¡Eso es diferente! Yo soy un Científico no un sucio Conserje de Limpieza/

/¡CRETINO!/ gritó alguien al fondo y una envoltura grasienta de burrito golpeó a Wako en la cabeza.

**/¡EY!/** espetó el Científico furioso y se giró a Splat quien simplemente lo miraba sonriendo /Lo siento Wako, pero entenderás que simplemente estas dramatizando y que soy neutral/ amplió la curva en sus labios /Y aquí todos son POOP Sodas/

/¡Ya no quiero hablar contigo!/ se cruza de brazos molesto y patea al compuerta con fuerza /¡Ya quiero irme Tenn! ¡Termina eso de Skoodge luego!/

**/¡VOY!/** y la compuerta se abrió de una patada. Splat miró el seguro salir volando hasta la cocina antes de rebotar con una freidora.

/Me siento mejor, vámonos cuando gustes/ sonrió Tenn encantadora, cargando a un Skoodge inconsciente al hombro sin problema alguno… aunque el de menor unidad estaba sangrando de todos lados.

/Mm/ Wako la miró un poco /Okey/ dijo al fin convencido de su propia seguridad y salió primero.

/Nos vemos Grapa, te veo luego/ le sonrió Tenn inocente y se giró al Científico que ya le esperaba. Splat miró toda esa escena bastante perturbado.

Sizz Lorr simplemente se quedó mirando la pantalla embelesado. Tenn era taaaaan perfecta.

—En fin— suspiró y apagó la pantalla. Encendió el televisor y se dedicó a perderse en la programación sin sentido… hasta que pasaron cincuentaiocho horas y llamó inmediatamente a Wuu.

/¿Qué mierda quieres ahora gordo?/ preguntó sin verlo mientras jugaba.

—Splat no me deja usar el Palm, pero tú tienes una cuenta, así que ¿Qué hay de nuevo en La INS?—

Wuu se rió un poco /Vi el video que hiciste, se fue a peste viral por toda la INS. Casi todos están hablando de ese gordo y el flacucho; hay un montón de comentarios a favor y en contra. Muchos le echan la culpa a Elite Di-bug que ya no es tan popular por causa de esos dos. Los únicos que siguen hablando bien de él, creo, son lo que trabajaron en Nave Prima y los pocos originales que se quedaron en la nave. Aunque también hay varios de otros Partidos y especialmente Conserjes de Limpieza que le siguen apoyando. Pero en realidad ya casi todos lo detestan. Otros están más que dispuestos a linchar a los tres juntos, pero lo más probable es que se conformen por el momento con esos dos enanos. También vi que te llegó un Comité al restaurante ¿Se puso bueno?/

—Ni tanto, ya sabes cómo es Splat de aburrido. Pero Blem les dio el número de las placas del Voot que usan—

/¿Eh? ¡Ay no vengas! ¡Entonces el video que vi si fue de ellos!/ Wuu rió histérico y puso pausa a su juego para ver la pantalla por dónde estaban hablando ambos /¡Hace como cuarenta o treintaidos horas hice una pausa para ir al baño y me puse a ver que había de nuevo y vi un video sobre unos Soldados de los Nachos dando una paliza excelente a dos bobos Conserjes de Limpieza!/ rió de nuevo /Se me hicieron conocidos y pensé que eran ellos, pero ya había terminado de cagar y me regresé a continuar mi partida/

Sizz Lorr sonrió perverso —¿Qué tal se vió?—

/¡JAJA! ¡EXCELENTE! Les echaron ácido y los cortaron con cuchillos al rojo vivo a ambos ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que los dejaron vivos para seguir con ellos después! ¡Estuvo con ganas! Estoy seguro que los dejaron vivos para que Elite Di-bug vea lo que hicieron, ya sabes cómo son algunos de presumidos, pero estoy seguro que esos dos buenos para nada, si saben lo que les conviene, no van a decir nada/ rió estridente /¡Si a esos dos se les ocurre meter a Elite Di-bug en esto, Monc de verdad que se les va a dejar caer con todo! ¡JAJAJA!/

El más alto se vió bastante conforme —¿Ves lo que te digo? Siempre es un Soldado quien pone el buen ejemplo—

Wuu secó las lágrimas de risa y se aclaró un poco la voz /Cómo Elite que soy, Gordo, te diría que es cuestión de todos, pero como Soldado que fui, mierda, te doy toda la razón. Siempre somos nosotros quienes tenemos que dar la cara frente a todos esos perdedores y poner las cosas en orden/

—¿Y qué más hay de nuevo?—

/Mm, nuevo, nuevo ¡AH, SÍ! Ya se me había olvidado, Elite Di-bug encontró otra conspiración en Nave Optimus, eso como que le ayudó un poco pero igual la mayoría sigue odiándolo. No que cuestionen lo que hace, pero dejar que esos dos buenos para nada abusaran de su posición lo dejó mal parado. No creo que ni salvando a los Terribles Más Altos se arregle su mala imagen/ rió un poco /Ah, sí y también tuvo su día libre aquí en Foodcortia. Varios lo grabaron al entrar a tú restaurante/

—¿De verdad?— Sizz Lorr se frotó el mentón —Mm, voy a revisar luego los videos ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?—

/Cómo dos días y medio creo. Pero igual sólo entró y salió. Después abrió ese Voot de lujo que tienen esos dos bobos y/

—¡Ey, ey! ¿Esos tarados volvieron a estacionarse aquí?—

/Gordo, cállate y déjame terminar. Luego te pones al corriente ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, entró al Voot, luego llegaron esos dos enanos y la nave se quedó en su lugar un rato antes de despegar al Puerto de Teletransportación de Foodcourtia. Ya sabes cual, es el que está en el Centro, en la Torre-Sur Fleewwet/

—¿Cómo mierda sabes a dónde fueron?—

/¿Qué no me escuchaste? Los siguieron. Apenas varios filtraron la información de que Elite Di-bug iba a ir a Foodcortia, un grupo de Los Nachos se reunió y empezó a seguirlo apenas piso fuera de su Voot. Creo que querían confirmar si todo era verdad sobre la relación de esos enanos y Elite Di-bug, que sé yo. El punto es que los siguieron, y según los videos, Elite Di-bug los hizo pasar por su guardia y los tres se fueron a Nave Prima que estaba en un caos horrendo. Al parecer Zim dio rienda suelta a su locura de nuevo. Por lo que ví, a tú Defecto no favorito le tomó como un día completo el poner las cosas en orden. Pero igual todo quedó bien al final. Aun así, algunos que estaban en la Sala de Entretenimiento reconocieron al gordo y al flacucho de inmediato. Los filmaron dentro de la nave pasándola con ganas; como si nada pasara mientras que Elite Di-bug y el resto peleaba por sus vidas/

—Espérate ¿Qué no dijiste que les habían dado tremenda golpiza? ¿Y aun así andaban tan campantes?—

/¿Eh? Ah, eso. No, sí les dieron la golpiza. Luego te paso el video para que veas que no soy como tú de egoísta, pero eso fue después de que regresaron de Nave Prima. Elite Di-bug mismo fue a dejarlos ¿Puedes creerlo? Mierda, el tipo es horrendo con ganas, pero hay que reconocer que sabe pelear ¿Sabías que puede hacer tentáculos de cableado? ¡Mierda, me quedé sin aliento al ver los videos! ¡Él es el primer Irken en toda nuestra historia en hacer eso! Y la fuerza que tiene ¡Levanta pilares de toneladas con sus propias pinzas! ¡Varios hablan de que incluso salvó a Kes de ser aplastada! ¡A KES! ¿Te imaginas salvar a esa snexy? Me pregunto si bailaron porque sería m/

—¡AY POR IRK! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESE DEFECTO Y VE AL NACHO!—

/Okey, está bien. Tú y tú mal genio/

—¡Sólo ve al nacho!—

/¡Qué ya voy gordo!/ Wuu se rascó la barbilla /En fin, Elite Di-bug los dejó en el puerto de Voot y los despidió hasta que alzaron vuelo/ miró al más alto sonriendo bastante malsano /Ninguno de esos dos es nada listo, dejaron su nave sin seguro y regresaron tan felices que ni siquiera pensaron en revisar el Voot en busca de intrusos/ rió divertido /Ya te imaginaras como les cayó la sorpresa. Ni siquiera supieron que los golpeó. Los jalaron a ambos por la espalda y los metieron en sacos de microfibra metálica y de ahí se los llevaron a este basurero dónde los torturaron por un par de buenas horas/ Wuu se reclinó cómodamente en su lugar /Te paso el video luego de que termine mi juego, pero definitivamente te va a gustar/

—Uuuh, sí, dulce dolor ajeno— Sizz Lorr frotó sus pinzas expectante —¡La espera valdrá la pena sin duda!— hizo una pausa —¿Y qué más hay de nuevo?—

/Gordo, no soy tú maldito noticiero, amenaza a algunas de tus basuras de Fila de Purga por sus cuentas de INS, que sé yo/

—¡Splat no me deja tocarlos!—

/¿Y desde cuando Splat manda?/

—Muy gracioso enano ¿Te parece si invito a C_hot_ a comer?—

/¡Le pones una pinza encima a ese imbécil desgraciado de mierda y no te la vas a cavar gordo! ¡Yo lo vi primero y no voy a dejar que lo toques hasta que yo termine con él y aun ni he empezado nada!/

El más alto lo miró un poco —Eres deprimente—

/¡LO SÉ!/ gritó Wuu sujetando la pantalla desesperado /¡PERO ES QUE ES TAN SNEXYYYY Y LINDO CUANDO QUIERE! ¡Y NO DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES DE DERECHOS CIVILES Y CORDIALIDAD ENTRE CONCIUDADANOS! ¡Toda esa mierda no hace más que volverlo más adorable aun!/

—¿Tienes a tú propio Splat ahí también? Qué asco—

/Ey, no está tan mal. De hecho desde que llegó es bastante útil. Es bueno reparando las maquinas, cubre casi todas las posiciones e incluso le da por masoquista y suele triplicar el turno. Últimamente no tiene descansos, con eso de que unos bobos arruinaron unos tacos de larvas y tuve que castigarlos, no sé, creo que pensó que se me pasó la pinza o algo así. Al parecer no soy libre de romperle las piernas a mis empleados ¿Puedes creerlo? De verdad que hay basura de baja unidad que no conoce su lugar/

Sizz Lorr le miró detenidamente —Uh ¿De casualidad repara las maquinas con piezas que parecen hechas a pinza?—

/Eh, sí, de hecho sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?/

—¿Usa un Palm para ingresar a La INS?—

/Mm, oye, sí, su Status dice que fue Soldado, pero usa un Palm… de hecho se ve raro ahora que lo mencionas, parece, no sé… cómo qué…/

—¿Parece demasiado avanzado y de un modelo que no reconoces?—

/¡Oye, sí, exacto!/ Wuu lo miró con sospecha /¿Cómo sabes eso?/

El más alto se cruzó de brazos —Creo que tienes un Invasor—

/¡JAJA! Buena esa gordo, ya enserio ¿Cómo supiste?/

—Eres libre de creerme o no, pero Splat empezó así. Primero entrometiéndose entre mis castigos, diciendo babosadas de derechos Civiles, reparando piezas que se veían bastante bien a pesar de ser hechas a pinza propia y honestamente siempre lo creí un baboso con algo de talento y mírame ahora: tengo un maldito Invasor de mierda muy mal agradecido pero que es una buena fuente de entretenimiento—

/Oh, entonces ya bailaste con él ¿Qué tal estuvo?/

—_Pft_, nada fuera de lo usual, pero de verdad que ni siquiera me lo agradeció—

/¿Qué? ¡P-pero si eres Alto!/

—Lo sé, soy genial, pero te digo, ese cretino no me agradeció nada—

/Ay por Irk ¿En serio hay Irkens que piensan que la unidad no importa? ¡Qué escandaloso!/

—Lo sé, estoy seguro que esa forma de pensar es Tabú—

/De hecho lo es, está en la página trece mil novecientos dos, párrafo quinientos doce en la línea tres de nuestra Constitución Constitutiva/

—¡Sabía que lo había leído en algún lado!—

/Sí, definitivamente es un día triste para el Imperio cuando un Invasor insulta nuestra Constitución/ niega cansado /Definitivamente es lamentable/

—Sí, sí, ahora sigue hablando ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?—

/Agh, de veras contigo, está bien, pero nada más porque me diste algo en que pensar sobre Chot que me va a mantener algo entretenido hasta que te desmienta. En fin/ sacó una segunda pantalla de su PAK y tecleó algo en ella /Mm, deje un par de cosas aquí para ver luego… a ver, a ver… Ah, sí, aquí están, bueno estas dos ya las había visto, pero igual tú no lo sabes. Elite Di-bug fue de visita al Sector Veintiuno a una fiesta que organizó Elite Pips, quien por cierto es todo snexy y hace unas fiestas geniales, pero se encontró con Elite Elvis y Elite Gazlord y/

—¡OKEY, espera, explica eso! ¿Lo mataron?—

/Gordo, si lo hubieran matado ya todos los sabríamos. No, no lo mataron, pero Monc estuvo ahí también, jaja, leí que algunos vieron como Texas y él se pusieron pálidos del susto. Me imagino que Wisconsin también ¿Te lo imaginas? Ya de por sí tener a Elite Gazlord con ellos seguro los puso a hervir la sangre de rabia de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder matarlo ¡Pero Elite Elvis sabe quiénes son! Mierda, trabajó con ellos directamente cuando fue un Invasor, pero como estaba ebrio hasta las antenas quizás se salvaron, pero igual las cosas pudieron ponerse bastante mal. Elite Gazlord siempre pone atención a todos los detalles, una sola expresión de más en Elvis y no me sorprendería que Nave Prima hubiera quedado comprometida. Mierda, la vieron cerca sin duda/

—Jaja, sin duda Monc pasó un buen rato ¡El susto que debió darle en cuanto vió a Elvis! ¡Seguro se escondió tan rápido como pudo!—

/Ya lo creo/ rió Wuu /Por lo que leí, Elite Di-bug fue quien arrastró a Monc a esa fiesta. No me sorprende que le cobre caro esa mala pasada. Estoy seguro que, originalmente, no deseaba ir porque Mello estaba ahí, bueno, Meyo ahora; pero el caso es que ambos terminaron fatalmente mal. Mello solía ser el Líder de los POOP Sodas y Wisconsin no sólo era su mejor amigo, que aún lo es, sino que era su segundo. La cosa se puso genial cuando Mello renunció a La INS. Nadie sabe por qué lo hizo, pero al parecer le afectó un poco que Wisconsin no lo siguiera y bueno, ya todo es historia vieja. Lo irónico es que al final Wisconsin terminó haciendo lo mismo que Mello, pero la diferencia aquí es que a Wisconsin SÍ lo siguieron todos los POOP Sodas. Jaja, ooh, la cara que de seguro puso Monc al ver a Mello y Wisconsin hablando. Varios dicen que de seguro, los POOP Sodas se separan definitivamente de La INS para formar su grupo independiente. Si me preguntas no sería un problema para ellos. Tienen unos Científicos muy buenos y son el único Partido que tiene una cantidad similar entre sus miembros. No les faltan ni Soldados o Científicos. Además, su pequeña RED de información compuesta por Conserjes de Limpieza en todas partes siempre los mantiene al día. De los tres Partidos, es el mejor balanceado. Mierda, si Monc los pierde, equilibrar a los Nachos y los Donas no le va a ser fácil. De por sí Texas y Wako a duras penas se soportan mutuamente desde que ella causo tremendo lío en tú restaurante con ese grupo de Soldados que no habían sido propiamente _Cambiados_/

—Sí, sí, Splat termino trayéndome basuras de más gracias a eso—

/Yo adoro a Texas por eso ¡Tengo a Chot gracias a ella!/

—Eres un idiota—

/¡LO SÉEEEE!/

—¿Y esa es toda la novedad?—

/¿Eh? Ah, no/ Wuu miró algo en su pantalla /¿Dónde está, dónde está? Bueno, lo que te dije fue la primera noticia de dos. La segunda es que a Elite Di-bug se le fue el Zim de las pinzas y casi estrella Nave Prima II con La Inmensa/ siguió buscando en su pantalla /Leí que Rojo-idiota se puso histérico y sermoneó a Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord por horas sobre su ineptitud. Especialmente a Elite Membran, que siempre se jacta de lo perfecto que es su Sistema. Es decir, estamos hablando de un modelo WW-DOOM ¿Cómo mierda ningún satélite o Computadora los detectó? ¡Esas naves son ENORMES! Por Irk, sólo de pensar en que algo tan grande como eso estuvo navegando sin control por tantas galaxias hasta la Inmensa, que encabeza los avances de las Invasiones, bueno, de verdad te deja pensando en lo rápido que iban y sobre como la nave Insignia de nuestro Imperio pudo haber explotado sin más. Ese Zim está loco/ niega un poco /En fin, todo terminó en que Elite Gazlord fue castigado con una penalización. Rojo ordenó que le cortaran la pinza izquierda. Bueno, en realidad la penalización era para Elite Membran, pero Elite Gazlord tomó su lugar/

—¿Se puede hacer eso?—

/Gordo, técnicamente puedes tomar el peor lugar de cualquiera si insultas al Terrible Más Alto en turno. Créeme, Elite Gazlord hizo un trabajo magnifico al ganarse esa penalización. Le dijo que se no veía tan snexy como el día anterior y ya te imaginaras la que se armó/

—¿Por qué tomó el lugar de ese Científico?—

/Sabes tanto como yo, gordo, y además¡AH, AQUÍ ESTA!/ sonrió esplendido y giró la pantalla para que el más alto pudiera verla /¡MIRA! ¡ES LO MÁS NUEVO EN JUGUETES DE BAILE! ¡EL MAXXX-BA-I-LON!/ señaló la caja que venía con tres aditamentos que brillaban en la oscuridad en ocho distintos colores /¡No sólo vienen las presentaciones del Clásico, el Texturizado y el de Anillo Doble! ¡Sino que incluye gratis la nueva versión del Retardador!/

—¡OH POR IRK!— Sizz Lorr se pegó a su pantalla —¿CUÁNDO LO SACAN A LA VENTA?—

/¡Esta planeado para dentro del próximo mes! Esta imagen es información confidencial directamente de los Laboratorio de La Inmensa. Al parecer Elite Membran le medio afecto que Elite Gazlord se sacrificara por él y descuidó la seguridad. Al parecer Wako hizo un gran logro al infiltrarse para poder obtener una copia de toda su información para uso en la causa de La INS ¡Pero alguien de las Donas filtró está información y es la bomba! ¡Todos están hablando de ellos! Este es el mejor de todos, pero también tiene varios más que van a **revolucionar** nuestro estilo de vida/

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuáles más tiene?—

/Prepárate/ wuu lo miró serio /Barras de pegamento cuadradas/

—¡Oh, por Irk!— Sizz Lorr se cubrió la boca pasmado —¡No más esquinas sin pegamento!—

/¡Lo sé! Esas cosas se van a vender como nachos con queso extra ¡Y hay más!/

—¿QUÉ MÁS?—

/Tijeras que cuando cortan, dejan triangulitos/

—¡POR IRK NO MÁS ORILLAS DE HOJAS LISAS Y ABURRIDAS!— el más alto parecía ido —¡EL TIPO ES UN GENIO!—

/¡LO SÉ!/

—¡MONC DE VERDAD NECESITA DEJARLO VIVO! ¡NECESITAMOS TODAS ESTAS COSAS!—

/¡CLARO QUE NECESITAMOS TODAS ESTAS COSAS!/ Wuu tomó la pantalla como si su vida dependiera de eso /¡Todos están hablando de estos inventos que revolucionaran al Imperio! ¡Muchos dicen que en lugar de matarlo podrían mantenerlo como esclavo, no sé! ¡Pero de verdad lo necesitamos con vida! ¡Por Irk Sizz Lorr! ¡Este tipo es tan grande como La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki! ¡Es un PAK privilegiado! ¡Ya no sé dónde está mi lealtad ahora! ¿De verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿De verdad es a esto a lo que nuestra sofisticada Sociedad Unitativa nos a llevado? ¿Es esto acaso la única respuesta a todo? ¿Matar o vivir? ¿Eliminar o ser Eliminado? ¿Altos o Bajos? ¡Oh Sizz Lorr, estoy en medio de una crisis de identidad nunca antes imaginada!/

—¡No lo sé! ¡Oh, por Irk, mi PAK no está lo suficientemente actualizado para esto! ¡Es demasiada información! ¡Y-yo no sé qué pensar!—

/¡Vi imágenes de pantalones con zíper en lugar de botones!/

—¡NO!—

/¡SÍIII!/

El más alto se sujetó la cabeza mareado —Oh, por Irk, es tan grande, esto es tan grande, está más allá de nosotros—

/¡Lo séeeee! ¡También hay más!/

—¿AUN HAY MÁS?—

/¡SÍII! ¡Hay pruebas de algo llamado queso en rebanadas!/

—¡NOO!—

/¡SÍIII!/

—¡OH POR IRK!— Sizz Lorr se dejó caer en su cama —Ya no sé ni quién soy—

/¡Gordooo! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Ya no estoy seguro de nada! ¡Toda la realidad que concia se desmorona sin control a mí alrededor! ¡Todo lo que creí que era no lo es más!/

—No lo sé Wuu— el más alto se cubrió el rostro —Hemos llegado demasiado lejos con esto… demasiado lejos…— desvía la mirada a ningún punto —Creo que es el momento de preguntarnos si debemos hacer las cosas, en lugar de si podemos hacerlas— niega cansado —Nuestra sociedad avanzado demasiado rápido y no estamos listos para esta responsabilidad ¿Qué hemos hecho?—

/¡INCLUSO A CREADO TAPAS DE INODORO ACOJINADAS!/

—¡NOO!—

/¡SÍIII!/

—¡AHORA VAMOS A PODER CAGAR A GUSTO!—

/¡LO SÉ!/

—¡AAAAAAH!—

/¡AAAAAAH!/

—**¡AAAAAAAH!—**

**/¡AAAAAAAAH!/**

—¡QUÉ RAYOS BETA ESTÁ HACIENDO AHÍ!— Splat abrió la compuerta de una patada —¡Deje de estar gritando, está asustando a todos aquí afuera! ¡Intentamos trabajar si es que no le molesta!—

—**¡SPLAT!—** gritó Sizz Lorr lanzándose le encima y cayendo ambos al piso.

—¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA POR EL PAK? ¡QUÍTESE DE ENCIMA MÍO!— demandó al tiempo que forcejeaba por quitarse de encima al más agrande.

—¡NECESITAMOS ESE ASIENTO DE INODORO ACOJINADO!—

—¿Eh?— _Grapa_ detuvo su lucha y miró a su jefe confundido antes de que su expresión cambiara a una más de entendimiento —Ah— miró la pantalla del PAK por dónde Wuu se apreciaba con cierto apuro de una respuesta —Fue _él_— enfocó a su jefe de nuevo —Entonces ya vio las nuevas noticias—

—¡SÍ!— respondió Sizz Lorr sin moverse de encima.

Splat se cruzó de brazos aun en el piso —Bueno, es sin duda cierto que Elite Membran es un genio. Estos inventos que tiene planeados a futuro no son más que otra prueba de ello. Sin duda cambiaran nuestro estilo de vida de una forma sin precedentes hasta el momento, Elite Membran puede ser considerado igual que la gran Terrible Más Alta Miyuki sin duda, pero tenerlo con vida es más daño que logro—

—¡PERO NECESITAMOS ESTÁS COSAS!— Sizz Lorr se irguió sólo para sentarse en el piso —¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR DESPUÉS DEL PAK!—

/¡Es verdad!/

—No discuto eso— Splat se levantó dignamente —Yo agradecería mucho esas barras de pegamento cuadradas. Ahorrarían mucho de nuestro presupuesto en pegamento para los menús, casi dos barras al año. Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas ¿Es acaso justo abandonar el deseo mayor por un placer mundano?—

/¡SÍ!/

—_Pft ¡Claro!_—

—Bien, obviamente estoy hablando con los Irkens equivocados— giró los ojos harto —Tengo que regresar a mis deberes, así que por favor dejen de gritar, muchos pensaron que nos habían invadido otra vez y que estaban matando a nuestro jefe. Les dije que era imposible, no tenemos tanta suerte—

—¡Escuche eso!—

—Y no hace ninguna diferencia— Splat les dio la espalda —Empezaremos la Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo en diez minutos, agradecería si se quedara aquí y no nos estorbara— lo miró sobre el hombro —Aunque si desea morir, bajara a hacerme enojar— estrechó la mirada y cerró la compuerta.

/De verdad que no se ve nada agradecido de bailar contigo/

—Te lo dije, es una mierda muy mal agradecida—

/Oh, sí, es verdad ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Necesito mejorar mi tiempo de equipo en línea/

—¿Con que juego?—

/Bueno, está el Vortiano Bros y el Llamado del Deber XXX/

—Um, está bien ¡Pero no por más de una semana!—

/¡Ay, no vengas gordo, con eso apenas terminamos quinientas veintisiete pistas de Vortiano Bros!/

—Di lo que quieras, pero igual necesito bajar a supervisar a esos enanos. Splat es tan maldito que puede meterme más de sus mascotas al menor descuido. Tómalo o déjalo—

/_Agh_, está bien ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero más te vale que no empieces con tus**PIP**

Sizz Lorr y Wuu se congelaron en sus lugares. Una actualización simultánea literalmente hizo estallar silencio… antes de que una GRAN pantalla surgiera frente a Sizz Lorr (Wuu también recibió la suya propia) y sin más preámbulo, la noticia que sus PAK recibieron se hizo legítimamente oficial.

El gran jefe de Shloogorgh's miró la información en la pantalla y leyó y releyó la información de su PAK hasta que una curva nerviosa apareció en sus labios —¿Muerto…?— susurró y miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien que pudiera confirmar lo que estaba pasando y de lo cual era un testigo incrédulo.

/¡MUERTO!/ la voz jovial de Wuu hizo que lo mirara. El una vez Elite de Baja Unidad se cubría los labios con ambas pinzas y grandes lágrimas surgía de sus ojos brillantes. Estaba sin aliento. Apenas conteniendo algo enorme dentro de él que se desbordaba. Sizz Lorr reconoció ese sentimiento que Wuu apenas y podía expresar… era felicidad.

Felicidad.

/¡ESTÁ MUERTO!/ gritó el de menor tamaño sujetándose a la pantalla /¡ESTÁ MUERTO, ESTA MUERTO, ESTA MUERTO!/ empezó a llorar más fuerte y sin control /¡OH IRK, ESTÁ MUERTO!/ y empezó a reír y a llorar sin saber lo que estaba haciendo /Ugh, está muerto, e-esta al fin muerto…/ hipó desconsolado /T-tantos muertos… t-tantos… ugh, al fin, oh Irk… d-después de tantos años…/

—Muerto— sonrió Sizz Lorr mirando a Wuu y después a la gran pantalla —Muerto— se sonrió ampliamente —¡JODIDAMENTE MUERTO!— rió estruendosamente **—¡AL FIN MUERTO! ¡JAJA!—** miró la pantalla con sus resplandecientes letras rosa brillantes, informando al fin de la muerte de Zim.

Oh, y de la GRAN celebración Imperial de cinco días. Lo decía todo claramente en la actualización del PAK que rezaba un:

**°°° FIESTA IMPERIAL UNIVERSAL °°°**

**Se les invita cordialmente a todos los Irkens Activos dentro del Imperio a festejar por los próximos cinco días la, por mucho esperada y al fin justamente hecha, DESACTIVACIÓN DEL DEFECTO CONSERJE DE LIMPIEZA Y ZÁNGANO DE COMIDA RÁPIDA ZIM. **

**Cortesía del ****Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada Soldado Elite Gazlord y el Comandante Supremo General Imperial Piloto Comunicador Elite Di-bug, quienes fueron asistidos por el Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Inteligencia Científico Elite Membran****. **

**Que la gloria de Irk y el Imperio este siempre con ellos en gratitud por su servicio prestado a nuestros todo poderosos TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS.**

**Todas las Naves o Bases de Sectores Activos o Inactivos, así como Locales de Servicio Público, podrán cerrar sus servicios en las próximas ciento setentaicinco horas para unirse al festejo universal. Quienes no lo hagan serán ejecutados.**

**ATENTAMENTE: **

**TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO ROJO Y TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO PURPURA. **

**Nota adjunta:**** El Imperio se reserva el derecho de entrada a los Clubes para uso exclusivo de los Irkens superiores a las ciento treintaiún unidades.**

**Excepciones a la celebración:**** Defectos, Exiliados en áreas sin cobertura e Irkens en general de menos de cien unidades. En caso de pertenecer a una de las tres últimas clases mencionadas, se les solicita hacer sus tareas cotidianas sin excepción perdedores.**

—¡Wuu, deja de llorar!—

/¿Uh?/

—¡Qué dejes de llorar idiota! ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡ES TIEMPO DE FESTEJAR!— alzó una pinza al aire vigorosamente —¡TE VEO AFUERA EN TRES MINUTOS! ¡NOS VAMOS AL MEJOR CLUB DE TODOS!—

/¡WOJU SÍIIIII!/

—¡FIESTAA AQUÍ VAMOS! ¡VA A HABER PURO SNEXY SUELTO!—

/¡OH, POR IRK, ES VERDAD! ¡SEGURO VAN A HABER CIENTOS DE SOLDADOS DE ZONAS ACTIVAS Y HASTA ES POSIBLE QUE ELITES DE BAJA UNIDAD! ¡TE VEO AFUERA GORDO!/ y colgó la transmisión.

Sizz Lorr se quitó el mandil, arrojó su sombrero lejos y levantó el colchón de su cama donde tenía varias bolsas de plástico llenas de monies en distintas denominaciones. Cogió una, la lleno de varias tarjetas diferentes y bajó apresuradamente al primer piso (en el segundo nivel vió a varios llorando y abrazándose mutuamente de felicidad) los miró un poco y habló —¡USTEDES IMBÉCILES QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ HAY UNA FIESTA AFUERA VÁMONOS BUENOS PARA NADA TENGAS ESTOS MONIES!— y les arrojo una gran parte de la bolsa de tarjetas que cargaba antes de irse al primer piso.

—¡AY, SÍ, AL FIN CERRAMOS!— escuchó a la voz de Blem que brincaba de gusto entre varios más que lloraban e hipaban sin control. Varias pantallas también colgaban del techo y tenían el mismo mensaje que la suya en la habitación del tercer nivel y el segundo piso. Eran grandes, rosas metálicas y comunicaban muy felices sobre la muerte de Zim.

Era increíble, pero Sizz Lorr de verdad creyó que nunca escucharía las palabras **Muerte de Zim** con el significado correcto. Normalmente era **Muerte a causa de Zim**.

¡PERO NO ERA EL PUNTO! El punto era que iba a pasar el mejor rato de su vida ¡AL FIN IBA A PODER CELEBRAR ALGO QUE DE VERDAD VALÍA LA PENA! ¡AL FIN ZIM ESTABA MUERTO!

—Muy bien, muy bien, todos en orden— se escuchó la voz de _Grapa_ —Al fin cerramos el restaurante, ya no hay clientes y es momento de limpiar antes de salir a divertir— Sizz Lorr le llegó desde atrás, lo pateó fuera de su camino (mandándolo a volar hasta el comedor) y alzó la los monies en alto —¡OKEY PERDEDORES SIEMPRE SE QUEJAN PERO AHORA SERÉ GRATO CON USTEDES OLVÍDENSE DE TODA ESA MIERDA QUE DICE SPLAT COJAN ESTOS MONIES Y VAMOS A CELEBRAR!— y soltó la bolsa al aire que esparció los cientos de tarjetas al aire.

Por un momento todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron congelados hasta que alguien gritó **—¡MONIES GRATIS!— **y todos se lanzaron al piso a recoger las tarjetas.

—¡NO HAGAN ESO!— gritó Splat, entrando a la cocina mientras se sujetaba la espalda con dolor —¡NO SEAN CRÉDULOS! ¡ÉL NUNCA REGALARÍA SUS MONIES!—

Todos lo miraron y después miraron al jefe que ya estaba corriendo a la salida, pero que se giró antes de cruzar el umbral —¡NO SON MIS MONIES SON TUYOS SPLAT ES TÚ SALARIO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS QUINIENTOS VEINTIOCHO AÑOS PERO YO NO ME PREOCUPARÍA POR QUE TÚ NO PUEDES SALIR DEL RESTAURANTE PORQUE YO DIGO Y BYE!— Sizz Lorr hecho a correr y ni estaba doblando al estacionamiento cuando vió salir al enjambre de sus empleados en estampida fuera del local.

—**¡NO SE LLEVEN MIS MONIES!—** gritó Splat corriendo, pero no pudo pasar más allá de los basureros.

—¡LO SIENTO SPLAAAT!—

—¡TE TRAERÉ UN RECUERDO!—

—¡VOY A PASARLA BIEN POR AMBOS!—

—¡VOY A COMPRARME UNAS BOTAS ALTAS!— gritaron algunos antes de perderse por las calles. _Grapa_ simplemente los miró esfumarse y se giró a dónde estaba su jefe, quien descaradamente se había mantenido a la vista **—¡ES USTED UN MISERABLE!—**

Sizz Lorr se carcajeó ampliamente —¡HASTA LA VISTA ZOQUETE!— y se fue a la explanada de enfrente dónde Wuu ya lo esperaba muy impaciente. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y llegaron sin problemas al lado popular del planeta.

Todo el exterior de ese extremo de Foodcortía estaba completamente iluminado. Los restaurantes estaban cerrados, pero las calles estaban atiborradas por Irkens que gritaban y lloraban, mientras que pantallas flotaban por todos lados con palabras llenas de esperanza y regocijo sobre la muerte de Zim. También había máquinas de música y otras que arrojaban globos, confetis, POOP sodas y snacks en signo de alegría para todos. Algunas pantallas, las más grandes, mostraban la GRAN fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en La Inmensa, donde estaban los Terribles Más Altos pasándola muy bien entre máquinas de humo y estatuas de queso y nachos hechas a su imagen. También había pantallas dónde estaban entrevistando a varios Soldados y Científicos no sólo de La Inmensa, sino de toda la Rama Activa de La Armada y les preguntaban de lo que pensaban de tan gran día.

Incluso estaban entrevistando a los Elites de Alta Unidad de todos los Sectores por igual. De hecho, si se ponía atención, podían incluso escucharse un par de palabras de los Generales Imperiales de División, Elite Elvis y Elite Grechel, que aunque él se veía algo ebrio o quizás fuera una resaca, parecían bastante emocionados.

Los Generales Imperiales de Brigada, Elite Torke y Elite Kiif hablaban, por sus expresiones, impacientes por irse a festejar.

Por otro lado, los Tenientes Coronel Elite Sarra, Elite Rood y Elite Viter, parecían más que dispuestos a dar una gran explicación de lo que había estado pasando ese día unas horas antes. Al parecer ellos estaban directamente en el momento de la batalla que decidió el destino del Imperio.

Sizz Lorr trataba de mirar tanto como podía, pero era algo difícil mientras Wuu y él, trataban de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

/…te Di-bug es el Irken más poderoso del Imperio/ Sizz Lorr se giró al escuchar ese estúpido nombre y vió la pantalla un poco, pero igual pudo leer el nombre de Elite Jessca /Voy a air a verlo/ aseguró el alto, pero el gran jefe igual no le dio mucha importancia y siguió a Wuu para irse por un callejón que estaba menos concurrido.

/…ero que Di-bug este bien/ Sizz Lorr alzó la cabeza y vió el nombre de una tal Elite Man a la que estaban entrevistando /…eranza de que no esté herido/ se giró a su derecha y vió el nombre de un tal Elite Des /Me preocupa más como esta Di-bug/ ahora se gira a la izquierda y ve a un tal Elite Fary /Vamos a ir a La Inmensa para ver como esta Di-bug. Estoy preocupado/ aseguró otra voz y vió el nombre de Elite Iiginns en la pantalla.

Sizz Lorr simplemente hizo una cara de desdén y se olvidó rápidamente de esos bobos. Al fin estaban en una calle más transitable que los llevaría a su destino de diversión-diversión-diversión.

Ciento setenta horas después, cinco horas antes de empezar de nuevo con la clásica aburrida rutina, el gran jefe de Shloogorgh's se encontraba de regreso en sus dominios y la verdad la había pasado de maravilla con ¿Cuántos eran? Contó a nueve en la cama y a siete en el piso del—¿Qué mierda?— se dijo incrédulo al ver al gordo y el flacucho doblando hacia el estacionamiento detrás de su restaurante. Rápidamente apresuró el paso y —Es mía— se quedó helado cuando escuchó la voz del Defecto —Me la han prestado en La Inmensa— Sizz Lorr se asomó lo justo por el rabillo de la esquina y sobra decir que se quedó mudo. Mierda. El Defecto apestoso seguía igual de horrible, pero estaba enorme ¡Le llevaría fácilmente lo doble de unidad!

Aunque no entendía porque esos tres se estaban mirando mutuamente con tanta tensión… aunque notó la nave que le prestaron de La Inmensa, mierda que se veía impresionante ¿Qué modelo sería? Parecía un WTF-BLOOD pero la parte del frente no se notaba tan —Ey, sólo vine a… ya saben… despedirme— el una vez Soldado regresó su atención al más horroroso.

—D-di-bug— gimió el gordo sin aliento —T-tú, tú…—

—¿Estoy vivo? Sí. Lo estoy— ¿Vivo? ¿Cómo que seguía vivo? ¡WOW! ¿Acaso intentaron matarlo? ¡Eso sería súper! —Es hora de irme, solo… bueno, ya saben, adiós— les dio la espalda.

—¿A-adónde vas?— chilló el otro enano.

El deforme no se giró a verlos —No lo sé, el Imperio tiene una nueva misión para mí. Podrán verlo en la INS. Es hora de que me vaya— retomó su andar y antes de cruzar el umbral de la compuerta, se giró sonriéndoles —Cuídense mucho ambos. Sé que van a ser grandes Invasores y que harán grandes cosas para el Imperio…— la curva en sus labios se volvió amablemente cálida —Sé que me harán sentir orgulloso. Buena suerte, Invasores— les dio una respetuosa inclinación y cerró la compuerta. El Voot no tardó en elevarse y poco después, ya no estaba.

Bueno, Sizz Lorr tenía que admitir que en ese Voot, iba el zoquete más grande de todos. Así que ya no le vio caso al hecho de seguir escondiéndose y salió a la vista —Vaya que la hicieron ahora ¿No?—

—¡AH!— chillaron ambos enanos al verlo salir de la nada.

El más alto los miró sonriendo malicioso y miró el negro espacio un poco —Bueno, al parecer ya se quedaron sin el único que velaba por ustedes—

—Vámonos Pep— urgió Ka-rl, tomando el brazo de su compañero —Monc dijo que lo esperáramos dentro del Voot. Además tenemos que llamarlo para decirle que Di-bug está vivo—

—¿Monc?— sonrió el más alto —Ah, ahora entiendo. Seguro ustedes debían eliminarlo y fallaron rotundamente traidores—

—¡Eso no es verdad!— se giró Pep indignado —¡No somos traidores! ¡Di-bug se estaba empezando a unir al lado de Elite Membran! ¡Nosotros éramos los únicos que podíamos evitar la catástrofe que se venía! ¡Era nuestra obligación ayudar a La INS!—

Sizz Lorr le sonrió burlón —Y tú te la creíste ¿eh?— se cruzó de brazos y le mandó un mensaje PAK a Splat para que saliera a ver lo que pasaba (un beneficio de tener toda su información bien guardada) —Me parece que en realidad, ustedes tomarían cualquier cosa con tal de salir de su apuro—

—¡Ya basta!— le espetó Ka-rl furioso —¡Hemos tenido suficiente de usted!—

—Oh, de mí júralo que sí— la compuerta del restaurante que daba a los basureros se abrió de golpe y todos se giraron en su dirección. Splat estaba ahí, parecía sobresaltado —Pero estoy seguro que a cierto Irken en particular no va a importarle un poco más de drama ¡EY, SPLAT, AQUÍ!—

—¡OH POR IRK NO LO HAGA!— rogó Ka-rl pálido, pero ya era tarde para eso. El una vez Invasor se encaminó a ellos a zancadas tan grandes como sus piernas le permitían. El más alto simplemente se movió para darles espacio.

—¿Qué es eso de que intentaron matar a Di-bug?— soltó Splat bruscamente. Ni miró a su jefe, toda su atención la tenían sus una vez compañeros de estación —¿Qué quiso decir él con eso?— no hubo respuesta —¿QUÉ QUISO DECIR ÉL CON ESO?— estalló iracundo.

—¡Intentamos hacerlo lo más rápido posible!— chilló Pep.

—¡PEP!— Ka-rl se puso pálido al ver el rostro sin aliento de Splat, pero su compañero dio un paso al frente con decisión —I-intentamos de verdad hacerlo rápido. Lo tiramos a un tanque de ácido puro. Su frecuencia PAK desapareció casi de inmediato. Monc lo verificó diez veces antes de que nos reuniéramos con los POOP Sodas que no siguen a Wisconsin— Pep parecía temblar —P-pero hace unos momentos vimos a Di-bug. Está vivo. Sobrevivió de alguna manera— apretó las pinzas con fuerza —¡Después de que Di-bug mató a Zim no regresó a su nave! ¡Estuvo pasando tiempo con Membran! ¡Tú sabes lo que eso significa! ¡La peor escena para La INS se hizo realidad! ¡El Irken más poderoso encontró al Irken más manipulador de todos! ¡Di-bug no es nada listo, se deja hacer por cualquiera, no tiene voluntad, es débil! ¡Membran iba a usarlo en nuestra contra! ¡Teníamos que hacer algo! ¡Teníamos qu!— Pep no dijo más. El puñetazo que Splat le dio fue tan poderoso que lo hizo levantarse sobre sus pies y volar hasta estrellarse contra el Voot. El ruido del metal chocando en contra del PAK fue tan frío que pareció matar todo lo demás. Ka-rl intentó alejarse de él pero Splat fue más rápido, le cogió del cuello y lo estrelló contra el piso… y Sizz Lorr recordó lo que Wuu le había dicho en su momento no hace muchas horas atrás.

Él le dijo, no, él le previno de NUNCA hacer enojar aun Invasor.

Una suerte que eso dos no lo supieran.

…y no dijo nada. Sizz Lorr no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando como _Grapa_ dejaba salir un poco de su rabia e impotencia… porque tenía que admitirlo, ese enano sabía hacer las cosas interesantes cuando quería. Así que lo dejó hacer cuanto quiso y cuanto no quiso. Le dio toda la libertad que necesitaba y disfruto de ver algo que era su único regocijo y felicidad… el dolor ajeno.

Pero como sucede con todo, nada de lo bueno dura, especialmente lo que es divertido. El una vez Invasor dejó lo que estuvo realizando y se giró cansado sobre sus talones.

Los dos cuerpos detrás de él, carecían de valor alguno.

—¿Y qué piensas? ¿Todo perdido con Di-bug?— le preguntó su jefe de lo más entretenido, pero cuidadoso de usar el vocabulario que haría a Splat menos inclinado a golpearlo.

El Cajero de más años lo miró apenas un poco antes de limpiarse algo de la sangre del rostro —Ellos lo arruinaron…— dijo en un suspiro agotado, pero no por el esfuerzo físico… sería más el peso de un optimismo desgarrado —Elite Membran nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Di-bug… pero ahora todo está perdido— pasó a su jefe de largo —…ahora tengo que limpiar esto— dijo quedo, manso… vencido. Pero no se refería a el desastre que causo, se refería a Di—En eso tienes razón, necesitas limpiar esto— Sizz Lorr y _Grapa_ se giraron inmediatamente, sólo para ver a Monc caminando hacia ellos con calma. No estaba sólo. Tenn y Skoodge eran su compañía.

—_¡Ustedes!_— siseó Splat furioso, y el más alto de todos se apartó discretamente para estar a salvo y poder ver mejor lo que iba a pasar.

—Hola— sonrió Tenn con una expresión algo incomoda —¿Cómo has estado?—

—Hola Grapa— dijo Skoodge medio apenado y se desvió para ayudar a Pep y Ka-rl, que estaban en el piso inconscientes entre charcos de su propia sangre.

—¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?— se irguió Splat furioso.

—¿No es acaso obvio?— Monc se escuchaba muy conforme —Venía a recoger a estos dos Conciudadanos para su preparación para nuestros nuevos Invasores. Se lo han ganado al salvar al Imperio de la amenaza que Di-bug representaba, y no se dirá que no cumplo mis promesas—

Sizz Lorr se cubrió discretamente los labios para evitar que su sonrisa fuera visible ¡Porque con una enorme mierda! ¡MONC NO SABÍA QUE DI-BUG ESTABA VIVO! De hecho no se contuvo y miró a Splat, pero al parecer el enano estaba haciendo un trabajo magnifico al disimular su gesto.

—¿Por qué mataron a Di-bug?— el tono en él una vez Invasor era convincentemente dolido —¡Él no iba a unirse a Elite Membran! ¡Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él! ¡No entiendo esta artimaña!—

—Ah, Grapa, típico de ti— Monc le hizo un gesto altivo —No quieres pensar en todas las posibilidades. Siempre ves el mejor lado de todo y esperas por ende lo mejor. Que paciencia tan admirable de alguien que puede esperar. Yo en cambio debo realizar decisiones sobre el cuerpo y sangre de inocentes— se cruzó de brazos con cierto desinterés —Pero obviamente aun necesitas que se te explique lo que sucede ¿No es así? Bueno, Di-bug puso a dos Conciudadanos inocentes en una situación lamentable… yo simplemente les di una nueva oportunidad de probarse dignos a La INS—

—¡LOS USASTE!— Splat estaba que no cabía en rabia —¡Los usaste como a todos los que se cruzan en tú camino! ¡Sabías que Di-bug velaba por su bien ciegamente! ¡Les diste esa nombrada _segunda oportunidad_ porque sabías que sólo Pep y Ka-rl podrían acercarse a él! ¡La única razón por la cual les diste otra oportunidad y no dejaste que los mataran como a cualquier otro para ejemplo de TÚ causa, es porque te resultaban útiles! ¡Di-bug nunca iba a dudar de ellos! ¡Le tendiste una trampa! ¡Ellos lo habrán empujado a su muerte, pero no son nada más que un instrumento! ¡Tú eres el ejecutor! ¡TÚ MATASTE A DI-BUG!—

—Uh, Grapa, cálmate— intervino Tenn nerviosa.

—**¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER TENN!—** la señaló iracundo —¡ESTOY TAN FURIOSO CONTIGO, PERO LO ESTOY MÁS CONMIGO MISMO! ¡CUANDO ME MANDASTE EL MENSAJE DE LA EXTENSIÓN QUE SE LES DIO A SKOODGE Y A TI, DE VERDAD TE CREÍ CUANDO DIJISTE QUE ERA LA PRESIÓN POR TENER TODO LISTO ANTES DE SU FECHA DE EXPIRACIÓN LO QUE LOS HIZO PERDER LOS ESTRIBOS! ¡DE VERDAD TE CREÍ QUE ERA ESO LO QUE TE HIZO CAMBIAR TANTO! ¡DE VERDAD TE CREÍ CUANDO DIJISTE QUE IBAS A TRATAR DE ARREGLAR TODO!— Splat pareció desinflarse —De verdad te creí cuando dijiste que intentarías ayudar a Di-bug…—

—¡Y no mentí!— Tenn dio un paso al frente —¡De verdad pensamos en todos los aspectos de esto y créeme que lo pensé muy bien!— se mordió el labio inferior —Y lo siento, pero lo mejor es que Di-bug estuviera muerto—

—**¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?—**

—¡Por favor entiende! ¡El peor escenario sucedió! ¡Elite Membran se enteró de Elite Di-bug! ¡Vió por sí mismo lo que podía hacer! ¡De verdad intente ayudarlo! ¡Baje de prioridad cualquier noticia o comentario sobre él para que Elite Membran no pudiera notarlo y así darle tiempo a Elite Di-bug para tomar la decisión correcta de unirse a nosotros! ¡Hice todo eso desde el principio! ¡Hice todo lo posible por ayudarlo! ¡Pero al ir Zim a la Inmensa todo cambió! ¡No sólo Elite Membran lo vio, TODOS lo vieron! ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas Grapa, pero borrar algo como eso no! ¡Entiende! ¡Elite Di-bug no regresó a Nave Prima, Elite Membran lo forzó a quedarse en La Inmensa para estudiarlo! ¡Wako estuvo a ahí! ¡Lo vio todo! ¡Por Irk, hasta le llevó una POOP Soda!—

—Necesitaba morir— intervino Monc.

—**¡TÚ CÁLLATE!—**

—¡No, Grapa, él tiene razón! Fue de verdad una difícil decisión pero de verdad era la mejor. No sabes cómo es Elite Membran, de verdad no lo sabes. Es un manipular sin escrúpulos y no me había dado cuenta de que tanto, hasta hace setentaicinco horas atrás ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Wek, Man, Des y Fary? Bien, te dije lo que sabía entonces, pero no fue todo la verdad ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque apenas Wako me dijo lo que pasó en realidad. Elite Membran descuidó su guardia por esa depresión que le dio al ver como Elite Gazlord perdía una pinza por él. Eso le dio a Wako la oportunidad de ingresar al Sistema sin ser detectado. Copió cuanto pudo de videos, grabaciones, audios, archivos, programas, todo. Tomó cuanto pudo y nos lo mostró ¿Y sabes que descubrió? ¡Un verdadero escándalo! ¡Elite Membran modificó su PAK con una honda baja de Desconfiguración de Código PAK!—

—_¿QUÉ?—_ Splat se quedó rígido —¡E-eso no puede ser! ¡Eso es ilegal!—

—¡Él viola PAK's, Grapa! ¿Crees que le va a importar su delito acaso? ¡Ese Desconfigurador de Código es lo que le ha permitido saber tanto de nosotros! ¡Por Irk, explica completamente muchos de sus avances y victorias sobre nosotros!— niega cansada y mira a su una vez compañero con apremio —Aunque el Desconfigurador aún está limitado, ya que no puede acceder a la Cuarta Capa, tiene acceso a las primeras tres. Tú sabes que toda la información general de un Irken, sea asignada o aprendida, sin importar que sea de conocimiento general o privado, está en las primeras tres Capas. La Cuarta suele reservar únicamente los detalles más importantes y prioritarios de un Irken y sólo un Terrible Más Alto puede exigir acceso a ella ¿Entiendes la gravedad de eso? ¿Entiendes como eso explica todo? Eso es lo único que a salvado a los Elites de Alta Unidad de Fuera de Tiempo de ser Eliminados por Elite Membran, porque no sabe realmente que ellos trabajaban para nosotros. También es lo único que a salvado a Wako en estos momentos, porque toda su información de La INS está en su Cuarta Capa. Pero aun así, sólo hay una forma de tener acceso a la Cuarta Capa sin necesidad del rango de Terrible Más Alto… y esa es dar la información por propia decisión, Grapa— Tenn se cruzó de brazos —Mientras un Irken decida que su información es de alto valor, esta se almacenará en la Cuarta Capa… de no ser así se almacenara en las otras tres… pero esta configuración que es _normal_ entre los Irkens, sólo se aplica a los que hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento de diez años en Irk—

Oooh, Sizz Lorr podía ver a dónde iba todo eso.

—Los Smeets no tienen esta última actualización en su PAK porque ellos, o van a tener que llevar un duro entrenamiento por diez años antes de ganarse la actualización o **no** van a ser un Ciudadano común. El ultimo tipo lo conoces. Un Smeet que no será un Ciudadano común será un Terrible Más Alto o un candidato a Terrible Más Alto— mira a Splat seriamente —Elite Di-bug no tiene esa configuración, Grapa. Ningún Smeet de Alta Unidad Natural la tiene. Cualquier información que Elite Membran pudo sacar de su PAK es algo que no puedo saber, pero no podía correr el riesgo de darle más tiempo para que usara a Elite Di-bug en nuestra contra. Ese Smeet era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado inestable. Voluble. Débil… él está mejor muerto y espero que entiendas eso— inclino el gesto algo arrepentida —Lamento haber tomado esa decisión, pero era lo mejor para todos, incluso para ti. No querías eliminarlo, creo que incluso hubieras dudado al final. No necesito esa clase de riesgos ahora Grapa. Créeme, si Wako no se hubiera dado cuenta de todas esas cosas, estaríamos en un apuro mayor. Decidí no sólo eliminar a Elite Di-bug, sino también adelantar nuestros planes. Estamos en uno de nuestros mejores momentos después de todo y a coincidido en que Elite Membran va a lanzar la nueva Freidora Cinco Mil. Habrá una gran fiesta como en cada ocasión que sus inventos son mostrados al mercado en línea. Toda la Elite estará ahí. Altos, Bajos… en dos días más empezara nuestro inicio o final de todo— cerró sus labios en una línea tensa —También decidí que el personal que atenderá el bufet de la fiesta será el de Shloogorgh's y GRUB Demon—

—¿QUÉ?— chilló Sizz Lorr histérico.

—Lo siento conciudadano, pero usted es un cretino y es momento de que sea disciplinado por eso— lo señalo duramente —Mal Conciudadano, malo. No habrá nachos para usted por sus faltas a las Actas Civiles de Nuestra Constitución Constitutiva—

—¡MIERDA!— bufó el más alto indignado y Tenn regresó su atención a Splat que estaba, por su expresión, asesino de rabia —Lo siento Grapa, pero la única razón por la cual estoy incluyéndolos a ustedes y al personal de GRUB Demon, es por ti y Nat-chio— Splat y Sizz Lorr la miraron confundidos por ese nombre —Nat-chio fue miembro de Los POOP Sodas y llegó a tomar tú identidad por un tiempo como Grapa. Es un Invasor también, de _Cambio_, sí, pero hizo una labor ejemplar hasta que decidió renunciar por un problema que tuvo con Monc. Ahora se llama Chot, pero el punto es que estamos reuniendo a tantos Invasores como nos sea posible— hizo un gesto cansado —Y de todos hasta el momento, sé que sólo él y tú no van a aceptar ayudarnos a menos de que se vean obligados a hacerlo. Lo siento de nuevo, pero de verdad necesitamos tanta ayuda como sea posible. La actualización debe llegar en las próximas tres horas en lo que Wako puede terminar de hacer los preparativos— se frotó detrás de las antenas —Y eso sería todo ¿Algo en lo que pueda auxiliarte para hacer esto menos desagradable?—

Splat la miró un poco y se giró a Skoodge que estaba en la entrada del Voot, cargando con una cubeta y un trapeador de limpieza —¡TÚ SABÍAS DE ESTO! ¿NO ES VERDAD?—

El aludido se encogió sobre sí mismo —U-uuuh, y-yo sólo vine a limpiar— ni se atrevió a sonreír y empezó a limpiar el charco de sangre que habían dejado Pep y Ka-rl en el estacionamiento.

—¡No puedo creer que simplemente no digas nada!—

—¡SÓLO ESTOY LIMPIANDO!— chilló Skoodge avergonzado.

—Deja de meterte con él, sabes que hice lo correcto—

—**¡TÚ CÁLLATE!—**

—¡PODRÁS ESPERAR LO QUE QUIERAS DE MÍ PERO NO VOY A DISCULPARME POR HACER LO CORRECTO!—

VVVVRRRRRR

Todos alzaron la mirada ante un nuevo Voot que estaba empezando a aterrizar sobre ellos.

—¿QUÉ?— Monc miró a la única hembra furioso —¿Le dijiste dónde íbamos a estar? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!—

La ojirosa lo miró de lo más normal —Sé lo ganó. Cumplió todo cuanto le ordene y hasta Kes le dio visto bueno—

—¡DESOBEDECIÓ ÓRDENES DIRECTAS!—

—Desear aun Conciudadano de mayor unidad no tiene nada de malo— explicó, y por alguna razón a Sizz Lorr le cayó ese comentario.

—¡VA EN CONTRA DE TODO LO QUE SOMOS!—

—Basta. Va a recibir el mismo Entrenamiento Xpress de Invasor que Pep y Ka-rl. Eso va a tomar gran parte de él a cambio de una perspectiva increíble sobre todo lo que consideraba cierto. Cambiará o no lo hará, eso dependerá de él—

Monc estaba temblando de rabia —Me estas castigando ¿Cierto? ¡Me estás castigando por lograr que Zim abandonara Nave Prima!—

Tenn desvió la mirada —Tal vez—

—¡ERES UNA!—

—¿Tú sacaste a Zim de Nave Prima?— la voz de Splat intervino como un cuchillo sobre la piel.

Monc se giró a verlo con disgusto pero bastante altivo —Sí. Me ví en la necesidad de hacerlo salir de **mi** nave. Hice lo que Di-bug se negaba a hacer— se cruza de brazos satisfecho —Ni cinco minutos me tomó hacerlo ir a La Inmensa ¡JÁ! Sólo le dije que su _Dibgusano_ estaba de regreso con los Terribles Más Altos y se fue corriendo mientras le gritaba a su Defecto SIR que se quedará cuidando lo más importante o al algo así. _Bha_, de haber sabido que iba a ser tan fácil, lo hubiera hecho desde antes—

Al único cubierto de sangre le temblaba el labio inferior —Tú… tú hiciste todo esto…— abrió y cerró sus pinzas —Tú hiciste esto— estrechó la mirada **—Tú—** cerró su mandíbula con fuerza **—¡TÚ HICISTE ESTO!— **y dio un paso. Monc simplemente vio eso. Un paso… antes de que la sombra de Splat lo cubriera por completo y lo dejara sin aliento. Sólo el brilló de sus extremidades abiertas iluminó esa oscuridad… antes de que Tenn lo jalara fuera del peligro. Ella hábilmente extendió sus propias extremidades y paró a su una vez compañero en pleno vuelo sin problema alguno. Cerró una de sus pinzas sobre su garganta y le miró sin expresión —Lo hecho, hecho está—

El apresado no contesto, pero la rabia e indignación brillaba violentamente en sus ojos rojos.

—Sé que no estás molesto por Zim. Yo ciertamente no lo estoy. Nadie lo está— continuó ella con calma, sin notar cómo Skoodge había dejado de limpiar y miraba simplemente el piso —El plan original, que asumo Monc tenía en mente, era que Zim sería eliminado al fin por Elite Di-bug con la presión de salvar a tantos como pudiera y que, en el mejor de los casos, nuestros Terribles Más Altos lo Exiliarían fuera del Imperio dónde podría tener la oportunidad de vivir mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de lo _importante_. El plan original no resultó como lo esperado. En realidad se vino abajo casi por completo— arroja a Splat con fuerza y este cae hábilmente frente a ella —Tenía que limpiar el desastre de Monc. Rápido—

—¡MONC TUVO LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO Y AUN ASÍ MATASTE A DI-BUG!—

—Ese Smeet ya tenía los días contados desde el principio— La Invasor se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que la nueva nave terminaba de aterrizar —Y Monc hizo lo que Elite Di-bug se negaba a hacer. Como Ciudadano, Elite Di-bug tenía la responsabilidad de auxiliar a su Imperio. Como Elite de Alta Unidad, lleno de ese privilegio que le permitía ser superior no sólo en fuerza sino conocimiento Científico, era su DEBER hacerlo. Elite Di-bug fracasó en ambos aspectos. Esto se lo trajo a sí mismo. Nunca debió perdonar a Zim. Debió eliminarlo desde el principio y nada de esto hubiera pasado— la compuerta del nuevo Voot se abrió y de ahí salió un Comunicador —¡SIZZ LORR!— dijo con cariño y afectivo.

—¿LARRI?— chilló el más alto histérico —¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?—

—¡Voy a tomar el Examen de Invasor sólo por tí!—

—¿QUÉE?—

—¡Sí!—

—¡NO!—

—¡QUE SÍ Y MÁS VALE QUE LO APRECIES MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡VOY A SER EL MEJOR DE TODOS Y NO TENDRÁS DE OTRA MÁS QUE VERME SÓLO A MÍ! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A SERME INFIEL NUNCA!—

—¡JÓDETE! ¡NUNCA FUIMOS NADA! ¡SOY UN IRKEN LIBRE E INDEPENDIENTE QUE SE DEBE A SÍ MISMO! ¡NO TE DEBO NI MIERDA!—

—¿TE ATREVES A PONERME EN LA _FREND ZONE_? ¿A MÍ? ¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE TÚ LUGAR A GOLPES!—

—¡QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES MALDITO ENANO IMBÉCIL!—

—¡RHAAAA!— gritó Larri y se lanzó en contra del más alto… pasando de largo a su jefe Monc, que seguía tirado en el piso, dónde Tenn le había lanzado para estar a salvo de _Grapa_. No se veía nada feliz en lo absoluto.

—Y lamento haber tomado la peor de las acciones— Tenn se movió para dejar pasar a Larri —Pero era necesario—

—Mataste a un inocente cuando el culpable vive para ver otra jornada— Splat también se movió para darle paso al Piloto Comunicador —No veo nada más que a una cómplice frente a mis ojos—

—Basta— ella estrechó la mirada molesta —Hice lo mejor para el bien mayor—

—Tú bien mayor—

—¡NO ME TOQUES!—

—¡HARE CONTIGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA!—

—Es fácil hablar cuando no tienes que salir ahí a fuerza y ver sin más como todos mueren a tú alrededor—

—¡VOY A SACARTE LOS OJOS!—

—¡AH, SÍ! ¡ME ENCANTA CUANDO TE ENOJAS!—

—Sólo escucho como justificas tus acciones Tenn, esa es la delgada línea que te ha permitido corromper lo que eras—

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!—

—¡HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA QUE HAGAS!—

—Calla. No eres quien para hablar. Tú, quien no ha hecho nada más que rechazar nuestras suplicas de ayuda—

—¡DEJA MI CAMISÓN EN SU LUGAR BASTARDO!—

—¡TE VESTIRÉ O DESVESTIRÉ A MI ANTOJO!—

—En el pasado cometí muchos errores, de los cuales ni toda mi Vida Activa bastará para remediar. Pero esa no es razón para dejar de ser lo que e decidido ser: alguien mejor de lo que era. Skoodge y tú fueron mi modelo a seguir en toda esta etapa de cambio ¿Pero ahora? Ahora cuestiono si mi pensar fue el acertado al verlos a ambos sin la dignidad que orgullosamente portaban—

—¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!—

—¡OUGH!—

—No se combate el mal con bien, Grapa, sino con otra clase de maldad— estrecha la mirada —Y te digo los mismo que te dije no hace mucho tiempo atrás: elegir ser neutral, es elegir el lado del opresor. Tú elegiste tú camino, yo él mío… y al final ambos responderemos a las cuentas que nuestras decisiones generen. La única pregunta es ¿Estás listo tú para enfrentar tus errores? Porque puedes jurar, por todo los más grande del Imperio, que yo _**sí**_— miró detrás de su una vez compañero —¡Larri, deja de saludar a tú pareja, es hora de irnos!—

—¡Señor, sí, señor!— Larri besó a Sizz Lorr rápidamente en la boca y se fue corriendo al encuentro de su nueva jefe.

_Grapa _y ella se miraron mutuamente con resentimiento, hasta que él dio la espalda —Haz lo que quieras— espetó con despreció y se encaminó al restaurante. Sizz Lorr le siguió inmediatamente (mientras se frotaba los labios con asco).

—Ayuda a Skoodge a limpiar esta sangre y vámonos— escucharon a Tenn ordenar a Larri, pero ninguno se giró a ver nada.

Todo ya estaba hecho.

Entraron al restaurante y _Grapa_ arrastró sus pasos hacia el segundo piso, con la clara intención de limpiarse. Sizz Lorr le dejó ser y notó que el lugar estaba sorpresivamente vacío. literalmente. No escuchaba nada de nada y curioso, se fue a los Dormitorios. No había nadie. Se asomó por las escaleras y no escuchaba ni un suspiro (bueno, excepto ese chapoteo de sangre en las botas de Splat). Entonces fue a la cocina y vio desde ahí, en el comedor de clientes, a Tchulu y Miami.

Los dos estaban compartiendo una de las mesas, dónde tenían un par de buenos snacks y POOP sodas, mientras veían en varias pantallas lo que estaba pasando en el exterior del planeta. Al parecer no se habían enterado de nada.

—Más le vale a ese imbécil haber pagado por esos snacks— bufó el más alto, pero en realidad estaba seguro de que Splat había pagado por esa comida. Era una mierda que adoraba las reglas, claro que había pagado por esos snacks.

En fin, miró por la cocina en busca de tener suerte y toparse con el Palm, pero no encontró nada. Así que no le vio remedio a quedarse ahí y se giró a su oficina. Con suerte habría algo entretenido en el televisor antes de que la actualización llegara. Aunque quizás podría ponerse al corriente con varios de sus records pendientes. Uh, decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. Al final decidió ponerse a ver la tele en lo que el resto empezaba a llegar. Poco después escuchó como un Voot despegaba y asumió que serían Monc y el resto en partida rumbo a Nave Prima o cualquier otro lugar al que debieran ir. En realidad, y no mucho después de eso, comenzaron a llegar los demás empleados.

Blen con su grupo fueron de los primeros. Para entonces al parecer Splat ya estaba abajo y escuchó como todos entre disculpas o semi-disculpas, le entregaban algunos recuerdos. Por un grito indignado de Blem, Sizz Lorr se dio cuenta que Splat tiró un llavero que decía _Báilame Fuerte_ a la basura.

Un par de horas después, ya estaban todos, y en una salida que hizo el gran jefe por unos snacks, se topó con un horrendo adorno compuesto de sombreros luminosos y collares de luces neones entre algo como una masa desfigurada de bolsas de plástico en horrendos colores que no combinaban. Por alguna razón todos se estaban tomando fotos con esa espantosa cosa… luego miró mejor y se dio cuenta que Splat estaba debajo de todo eso… y peor se puso al darse cuenta de que ese enano parecía estar disfrutando de eso.

Ugh, no quiso ver más de esa repugnante escena y mejor se giró a su habit**PIP.**

Sizz Lorr leyó la actualización detenidamente, sacó una POOP soda de su PAK, la debió sin pena mientras que el resto se quedaba congelado en sus lugares. Y aunque no lo pareciera, el gran jefe estaba honestamente incrédulo, aunque la noticia no lo sorprendía mucho. Mierda, el Defecto acababa de ser designado, Oficialmente, como un Exiliado. Mierda. Exiliado Oficial por Rojo-idiota.

Wow.

Bueno, esa sin duda era una actualización atrasada. Aunque el hecho de pensar en la cara que iba a poner Monc cuando se enterara de que Di-bug aún estaba con vida ¡JAJÁ! Oh, eso sin duda hubiera sido un esp**PIP**.

Augh, mierda, esa era la actualización de la que Tenn había hablado. Era bastante especifica. Hablaba del menú que iban a servir, a qué hora, el tipo y medida aceptable de triangulo y círculos para los nachos, que tan altas debían ser las estatuas de los Terribles Más Altos hechas de nachos, queso y papitas. También especificaba como tenían que acomodar las mesas, el orden de los platos, los manteles que debían usar, como tenían que ir las sillas, dónde tendrían que estar todos los meseros que entregaran las bebidas yyyy mierdaaaaaa era una maldita puta lista sin fin ¡QUE SE MUERA QUIEN LA HIZO! ¡TODO ERA RIDÍCULAMENTE PRECISO! ¡HASTA DECÍA EL MÍNIMO DE UNIDAD REQUERIDO PARA LOS MESEROS QUE IBAN A ESTAR A LA VISTA!

Y entonces notó algo al final de la lista… un mensaje pequeño, como nota adjunta al dueño del restaurante de Shloogorgh's que rezaba un atento "Esto es por entrometido".

—Jodido enano de mierda— gruñó el más alto a la imagen mental-PAK que estaba teniendo de Monc.

—¿VAMOS A IR A LA INMENSA?— Sizz Lorr se giró a los enanos de tras de él. Todos se miraban estupefactos. Tenían cara de no creérsela. Primero empezaron con la duda cruda, después unas pequeñas sonrisas y después todos empezaron a saltar de felicidad.

—¡OH POR IRK, VAMOS A IR A LA INMENSA!—

—¡DICEN QUE LA COCINA AHÍ ES DEL TAMAÑO DE FOODCORTIA!—

—¡YO LEÍ QUE TIENEN LAS FREIDORAS MÁS AVANZADAS!—

—¡SÍ, DICEN QUE PUEDES FREÍR UN NACHO EN UN SEGUNDO!—

—¡Y VA A HABER UNA FIESTA!—

—¡VAMOS A VER A TODOS LOS SNEXYS DEL IMPERIO!—

—¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!—

—¡ESTO ES GENIAL!—

Sizz Lorr hizo un gesto cansado y se fue a su oficina. Mejor que Splat les explicara de que se trataba esa _supuesta_ gran noticia realmente. Así que entró a su lugar privado, se dejó caer en el sillón y para su sorpresa, casi de inmediato, su Cajero de más tiempo entró.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?—

—Nada— suspiró Splat cansado, al tiempo que empezaba a retirarse los sombreros y accesorios varios —Sólo quiero un lugar silencioso para esperar un poco. No quiero quitarles esta alegría aunque sea momentánea… hablare con ellos después—

—Haz como quieras pero no m¿Uh?— ambos, jefe y empleado, miraron como una pantalla surgía del PAK del Primero. La pantalla era nítida y clara. Se podía ver muy bien como Invasor Tenn se estaba frotando los ojos cansadamente /Sabías que estaba vivo ¿Eh?/ ni miró a Splat, seguía frotándose el rostro con bastante empeño, como si eso evitara algo de su evidente stress… aunque se escuchaba a alguien llorando al fondo /Ya se me hacía raro que no te hubieras puesto tan fuera de control… en fin. Su Señal PAK acaba de reaparecer. Wako la localizó justo al lado de la de Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord. Esta aquí, en La Inmensa/

—¿Estás en La Inmensa?— cuestionó Splat molesto —¿Estas intentando matarnos? ¡Eres una!—

/Oh, por Irk, ya bájale/ Tenn se reclinó sobre su silla y miró el techo sin animo /Wako encontró la forma de usar la frecuencia Anti-Virus de Elite Di-bug de una forma menos poderosa, pero igualmente útil. Y sí, estoy en la Inmensa y es gracias a esa frecuencia que puedo hacerlo sin que Elite Membran se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando/ el llanto al fondo subió de tono /¡Ay, por Irk deja de llorar me está dando otro dolor cerebral gracias a tí!/ eso no ayudo en nada. Quien lloraba lo hizo más fuerte.

—¿Quién es el que está llorando?—

/Ugh, es Wako/ Tenn empezó a darse masajes circulares con la punta de sus pinzas en el área detrás de las antenas /Esta histérico porque a Elite Grechel, al parecer, gusta de Elite Di-bug tan fuerte que la tiene embobada/

—¿Elite Grechel?—

/Sí/

—¿La Segunda de Elite Membran?—

/Sí/

—¿La misma a la que van a matar porque la consideran demasiado peligrosa como para que siga con vida?—

/Sí, esa m/ Tenn desapareció de la pantalla porque alguien, violentamente, giró la pantalla. Y con sorpresa fue Wako, quien quedó a la vista /¡ERES UN IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO! ¡SÓLO PORQUE VAYA A MATARLA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA VALORAR SU INCREÍBLE INTELIGENCIA! ¡PARA QUE SEPAS YO ESTUVE AHÍ DESDE QUE ELLA FUE RECOGIDA DE IRK! ¡E TRABAJADO CON ELLA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡DESDE QUE ERA UNA PEQUEÑA Y ADORABLE SMEET! ¡LA E VISTO CRECER HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN LA INCREÍBLE CIENTÍFICO QUE ES HOY! ¡Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SO CRETINO MAYOR, GRECHEL ES SUMAMENTE ADORABLE Y TÍMIDA! ¡NO SUELE HABLAR MÁS QUE LO JUSTO, RELACIONARSE CON OTROS SE LE DIFICULTA TERRIBLEMENTE! ¡SIEMPRE A TENIDO QUE LIDIAR SOLA CON EL ABUSO QUE SUFRE POR ESOS SALVAJES SOLDADOS DE GAZLORD QUE NO DEJAN DE BURLARSE DE SUS INCREÍBLES PRÓTESIS! ¡ES UNA BLASFEMIA A SU GRANDEZA QUE AHORA UN DEFORME COMO TÚ DI-BUG PUEDA HACERLE PERDER LOS ESTRIBOS!/

—¿De qué estás habla-?—

/¡NO INTENTES CAMBIARME EL TEMA! ¡LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS! ¡VI SUS ANOTACIONES! ¡TIENE EL NOMBRE DE ESE PERDEDOR DEFORME ENCERRADO EN LINDOS SQUEEDLY-SPOOSH'S! ¡EN NOMBRE DE LO MÁS ALTO EN EL IMPERIO EXIJO QUE CONFIESES QUE LE A HECHO ESE SALVAJE SIN EDUCACIÓN A MÍ PERFECTA GRECHEL!/

Splat lo miró un poco —¿Qué no vas a matarla?—

/¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE CAMBIARME EL TEMA? ¡AHORA CONFIESA! ¿CUÁL ES LA RELACIÓN ENTRE ESE HORRIBLE ADEFESIO Y GRECHEL? ¡ELLA NUNCA A SIDO DE LAS QUE SE RELACIONA CON PERDEDORES! ¡ELLA SIEMPRE A ESTADO RODEADA DE LO MEJOR DEL IMPERIO EN LOS LABORATORIOS! ¿CÓMO, SI PUEDES EXPLICAR AHORA MISMO, DE REPENTE ELLA SE ABRE DE LO MÁS NATURAL CON ESE HORRIBLE? ¡VI COMO INCLUSO LE COQUETEABA! ¡LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO!/

Splat se cruzó de brazos —¿Que no fuiste tú quien me dijo lo imperante que era tenerla a ella muerta?—

/¡SÓLO PORQUE E A PRENDIDO A SUPERAR MIS DESEOS INMEDIATOS PARA EL BIEN MAYOR NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS USARLO EN MI CONTRA! ¡CONFIESA QUE HIZO ESE HORRIBLE PARA GANARSE LAS ATENCIONES DE TAN SUBLIME IRKEN!/

—¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dices!—

—A él le _gusta-gusta_— Splat miró a su jefe, que estaba recostado cómodamente sobre el escritorio —Está celoso—

Eso pareció iluminar todo el problema —Oh ¡Aah!— se giró al Científico molesto —Wako, si no puedes conseguirte las atenciones de Elite Grechel, ese no es problema mío ni de Di-bug. Además ella ha sido educada para imagen y remembranza de Elite Membran, no creo que un Irken regular pueda llamar su atención y aunque pudieras obtener sus atenciones, no es como si ella te debiera algo. Ella es una Irken firme e independiente que se debe a sí misma y a lo que la haga feliz; y si lo que la hace feliz es Elite Membran, la ciencia o Di-bug, es decisión de ella no tuya—

/¡ESO YA LO SÉ IDIOTA! ¡ELLA ES PERFECTA DE PIES A ANTENAS! ¡SUAVE Y AGRACIADA EN SUS MOVIMIENTOS! ¡ES EL EJEMPLO IDÓNEO DE LA PERFECCIÓN ENCARNADA Y ACTIVA! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE HIZO TU DEFECTO ESPANTOSO QUE LA A HECHO VERSE COMO UNA NORMAL CASUAL SIN ESTILO?/

—Deberías escuchaste un poco para variar— Splat lo fulmino indignado —Ahora resulta que sólo porque ella tiene un interés en alguien que no eres tú, te sientes con la libertad de criticarla simplemente porque no puedes tenerla. Qué vergüenza de Ciudadano eres—

/¡OJALA TÚ Y TÚ ADEFESIO SE MUERAN ANTES QUE ELLA! ¡IMBÉCIL!/ y Wako desapareció de la pantalla… la cual volvió a ser girada para dar paso a Tenn, que parecía más calmada /Bien, algo bueno salió de esto. Creí que iba a tener que golpearlo para que se fuera/

Splat se cruzó de brazos molesto —Sabía que Wako era un cretino cuando quería, pero hoy estuvo más de lo usual—

/Oh, déjalo ser/ Tenn se frotó entre los ojos /A estado embobado por Elite Grechel casi desde el principio, y aunque todos estamos de acuerdo en que ella debe ser eliminada sin excepción, entre más se acerca el momento más recurrentes se vuelven estas escenas de su parte. Él sabe que debemos eliminarla. La conoce perfectamente, sabe cómo es ella y sabe lo que va a pasar cuando se entere de que él es uno de nosotros. Wako lo sabe y lo entiende, no es un idiota, pero igual no puede dejar de sentir por ella lo que siente. Ya deberías saber cómo suelen ser estas cosas… aunque no ayuda que de repente llegue Elite Di-bug y robe la atención de ella de una manera tan simple, cuando a él le a tomado años poder siquiera lograr una buena relación laboral. Suena algo tonto, pero a los ojos de Wako es un ultraje. Duele no ser correspondido, pero así son las cosas. Aprenderá a dejarlo atrás o no lo hará. Eso dependerá de él/ mira a su una vez compañero /Lo que no está en duda aquí, es que ella será eliminada. Sin excepción/

—¿Es esto una clase de mensaje subliminal de tu parte hacía a mí como de costumbre? ¿Me dices que harás lo mismo con Di-bug por ti misma ahora que él sigue vivo y que ambos están en La Inmensa?—

/Ay por Irk, ya bájale/ lo miró hastiada /Bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso. La Inmensa le pertenece a Elite Membran completamente y con Elite Di-bug abordo, menos aún puedo hacer nada sin que él se dé cuenta. Quintuplicó el calibre de los sensores en todos los niveles/ suspiró cansada /En fin, no te llamó por eso. Mi razón para hacerlo desde el principio, fue para decirte que en cuanto pueda verte de nuevo, lo cual será pronto, voy a sacarte el Squeedly-spoosh dos veces y además voy a romperte esas piernas que tanto te gusta usar en tres/

—Tú y tú violencia sin sentido como siempre— la fulminó él.

/Descuida, vas a probar mucha de ella en cuanto pueda ponerte las pinzas encima/ Tenn se apreció bastante letal /Debiste decirme que estaba vivo. Debiste hablar. Debiste hacer, por primera vez en tú maldita vida Activa, lo que era correcto ¡Ahora no sólo tengo que preocuparme por todos los Elites de Alta unidad que voy a tener que eliminar antes de llegar a Elite Membran y Elite Gazlord! ¡Ahora aparte tengo que contar el esfuerzo que me va a tomar el quitar a Elite Di-bug de mi camino! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa? Tendremos que invertir más tiempo y energía de lo pensado ¡Arruinaste todo!/

—No, yo no arruine nada ¡FUERON USTEDES QUIENES SE ARRUINARON A SÍ MISMOS! Elite Membran no tenía oportunidad alguna con Di-bug. Su amistad con Pep y Ka-rl, aunque les pareciera falsa y no real, era todo lo que él tenía ¡No le hicieron un bien! ¡Le enseñaron en que no podía confiar en nadie! ¡Le remarcaron la única cosa que él no deseaba aceptar: que estaba sólo! ¡Que no era, ni fue ni será nada! ¡Sí Di-bug se une a Elite Membran es por culpa de ustedes!— Splat la miró con rabia venenosa —Y te juro Tenn, te juro, que si tengo que limpiar lo que ustedes hicieron, te juro por todo lo que soy que, cuésteme lo que me cueste, **tú serás la siguiente **después de Di-bug—

**/¡NO TE ATREVAS A AM-!/** _Grapa_ cortó la transmisión y regresó la pantalla al PAK.

—¿Y de verdad crees que le puedes ganar?— preguntó Sizz Lorr muy curioso y animado.

—No, pero me asegurare de llevarme un buen pedazo de ella antes de caer— dijo Splat bastante altivo —Estoy preparado para todo—

El más alto le miró un poco —Bien, para que les digas a tus mascotas la verdadera razón de por qué vamos a La Inmensa—

—¡QUÉ NO SON MIS MASCOTAS!—

—Tú y tú mierda de siempre, mira, no me importa, ese bastardo hijo de Vorth de Monc se las ingenió para involucrarnos en su gran golpe de estado. Ve preparando a todos para lo peor. Actualiza sus PAK's tanto como puedas. Ese enano de mierda no nos va a dejar salir de ahí fácilmente aun si ganan. Velo de esta manera y grábatelo en tú chip de prioridad: no importa quien gane, nosotros perdemos—

—Eso ya lo sé— _Grapa _ se giró a la salida —Creo que de hecho es tiempo de hacerlo. Entre más rápido mejor— y se retiró sin más.

No mucho después de eso, el gran jefe escuchó grandes gritos de inconformidad, espanto, sorpresa y bastante temor. Así que le subió el volumen al televisor y siguió viendo el documental de los mejores nachos en la Historia del Imperio. Después de un par de horas, se hartó de él y decidió comerse un par de snacks que tenía en el cajón del escritorio. Después recordó que también tenía una media docena de POOP Sodas en el archivero y decidió comer para pasar el rato. Pero también terminó cansándose de eso y mejor decidió entrar en Fuera de Línea para descansar un rato.

Y en realidad lo estaba haciendo de maravilla hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió de una patada que de la sorpresa, casi lo hace caerse de su lugar.

**/¡VOY A MATARTE YO MISMA POR ESTO!/**

—**¡NO, TÚ CAUSASTE ESTO!—**

—¿PERO QUE MIERDA?— gritó el gran jefe, pillado completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Sigue aquí?— Sizz Lorr miró a Splat que estaba frente a él, con una pantalla fuera de su PAK —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Necesito este lugar por unos minutos, haga el favor de!—

**/¡TODO ES TÚ CULPA!/** el más alto reconoció la voz de Tenn, que, por el ángulo de la pantalla que daba de frente a _Grapa_, no podía ser vista pero si escuchada /**¡TE DIJE QUE ESTABA MEJOR MUERTO! **¡A TERMINADO DE ENTREGARNOS A ELITE MEMBRAN! ¡HIZO UNA DEPURACIÓN COMPLETA DEL SISTEMA Y LE ENTREGÓ UN CHIP CON LA LOCALIZACIÓN DE TODOS LOS GUSANOS QUE WAKO Y SU EQUIPO HABÍAN CUIDADOSAMENTE INSTALADO! ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA MEJOR TENERLO MUERTO!** ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡TODOS ESTAMOS CONDENADOS POR TÚ CULPA! ¡TÚ LO SACASTE DE ESE MALDITO DRENAJE! ¡TÚ LO DEJASTE VIVIR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!/**

—¡SI ÉL LOS ENTREGÓ ES POR TÚ CULPA! ¡TÚ LO CONVERTISTE EN LO QUE ES AHORA! ¡TÚ, MONC, SKOODGE Y WAKO! ¡TODOS SE SINTIERON COMO LOS GRANDES SABE-LO-TODO DEL IMPERIO Y MIRA LO QUE OCASIONARON! ¡SÍ DI-BUG ENTREGÓ A LA INS ES POR USTEDES!—

/**¡CÁLLATE! **¡TENEMOS EVACUANDO A TANTOS COMO PODEMOS! ¡NI SIQUIERA WAKO ESTÁ A SALVO YA Y NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO SACARLO DE LA INMENSA SIN QUE ELITE MEMBRAN SE DE CUENTA! ¡ÉL Y ELITE GRECHEL ESTÁN ESCANEANDO TODO EL SISTEMA DESDE EL MÁS VIL RETRETE HASTA LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS TERRIBLES MÁS ALTOS! ¡Y NO TENGO IDEA DE CUANTO TIEMPO TENEMOS ANTES DE QUE LOCALICEN NUESTRA POSICIÓN ENTRE LA RED OFICIAL!/

—**¡ESO DEBISTE PENSAR ANTES DE CORROMPER A UN CONCIUDADANO INOCENTE!—**

/¡ÉL NO ES UN INOCENTE!** ¡ES UN TRAIDOR! **¡ES LA PEOR ESCORIA DE CIUDADANO QUE E VISTO NUNCA! ¡SI WAKO NO LOS HUBIERA ESTADO ESPIANDO EN LAS PISCINAS, NO SABRÍAMOS NADA DE ESTO! ¡ES WAKO DE NUEVO QUIEN NOS A SALVADO A TODOS Y SI LLEGÓ A PERDERLO TE JURO QUE TOMARÉ TODO LO QUE APRECIAS Y LO DESTRUIRÉ FRENTE A TI ANTES DE DESTRIPARTE YO MISMA!/ Tenn los fulminó con un desprecio increíble /¡EN CUANTO PUEDA PONERLE LAS PINZAS ENCIMA A ELITE DI-BUG VOY A MATARLO Y DESPUÉS TE MATARE A TI! ¡ESTO YA NO ES UN TAL VEZ O UN QUIZÁS! ¡VOY A MATARLO A LA MÍNIMA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENGA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE HACER QUE ESA OPORTUNIDAD EXISTA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE EVIDENCIARME ANTE ELITE MEMBRAN Y ELITE GAZLORD!** ¡HOY, ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA JORNADA, SKOODGE Y YO VAMOS A MATARLO!**/ y colgó la transmisión. La pantalla regresó al PAK de Splat quien se veía sumamente irritado.

Sizz Lorr tik-taqueo sus pinzas sobre el escritorio antes de hablar muy sonriente —Te dije que debiste dejar que lo matara—

Su Cajero de más años lo miró resentido —Sí, gracias— se giró a la salida —Ahora por favor callase el maldito orificio de sonido—

—¡TE LO DIJE! ¡JAJAJA! ¡TE LO DIJEEE!—

—¡CÁLLESE MALDITO CRETINO!— explotó _Grapa_, cerrando la compuerta con la desagradable risa de su jefe al fondo. Pero había que ser honestos, si Splat pensaba que con eso iba a bastar para callar a su jefe, ESTABA ROTUNDAMENTE EQUIVOCADO.

El más alto salió de su oficina media hora después, con la excusa de supervisar las actualizaciones para los empleados y los preparativos para participar en el gran bufet de La Inmensa.

—¿Ya sabes qué modelo de Extremidades PAK vamos a pedir para todos?— preguntó el más alto revisando una lista de ingredientes. Mientras todo el personal estaba disperso por el restaurante. Hablaban entre ellos en murmullos apremiantes y llenos de expresiones expectantes. Al parecer se veían muy emocionados de salir de Foodcortia… o de morir en La Inmensa.

—Sí, las más nuevas para Zonas Activas. El modelo DEATH Blood deberá ser suficiente— lo miró Splat con desconfianza.

—¿Y ya todos saben porque vamos a ir?—

—Sí—

—¿Les explicaste que posiblemente nos van a matar a todos?—

El de menor unidad se cruzó de brazos —No fui así de preciso pero entendieron el punto—

Sizz Lorr miró a todos y se aclaró la garganta —¿Y YA SABEN TODOS QUE DI-BUG ENTREGÓ A LA INS A ELITE MEMBRAN Y QUE POR ESO MÁS NOS VALE MORIRNOS EN LA FIESTA QUE SEGUIR VIVOS?—

Todos se quedaron rígidos en su lugar. Splat abrió la boca de forma antinatural hasta que se puso de un verde oscuro lleno de rabia —¡ES USTED UN HIJO DE LA!— y no terminó lo que deseaba. Literalmente TODOS se le fueron encima y de tantos que eran, lo arrinconaron contra la pared.

—¡OH, POR IRK! ¿SPLAT, ES ESO VERDAD?—

—¡SPLAT! ¿ES ESO CIERTO?—

—¡OH IRK, DI-BUG NOS TRAICIONÓ!—

—¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!—

—¡ENTONCES ÉL VA A ESTAR DEL LADO DE ELLOS!—

—¡VA A MATARNOS!—

—¡VAMOS A MORIR!—

—¡NOOOO!—

—¡Y YO APENAS ACABABA DE COMPRAR MIS BOTAS ALTAS!—

—¡NUNCA E ESTADO EN LA INMENSA Y AHORA SERA DEBUT Y DESPEDIDA!—

—**¡Y YO LE DIJE A SPLAT QUE SI ME DEJABA MATAR A DI-BUG CUANDO AUN ERA UN ENANO DE MIERDA IBA A ABRIR OTRA SUCURSAL DÓNDE TODOS USTEDES PODRÍAN TENER SU PROPIA HABITACIÓN!—** gritó Sizz Lorr sobre todos y de nuevo se hizo un pesado silencio lleno de shock… bueno, menos de Splat. Él estaba mirando a su jefe con unas ganas de estrangularlo tan fuerte, que la verdad a más de uno haría retroceder.

—Él está bromeando ¿Verdad?— la voz de Blem rompió el silencio con tal fuerza que todos lo miraron sin más que decir —No hay forma de que tú nos sacrificaras por Di-bug ¿Verdad?— él una vez Soldado miraba al segundo más alto en el restaurante sin expresión —¿Verdad?— insistió.

Splat lo miró bastante incomodo —Técnicamente nadie iba a tener su propia habitación—

Pum, estalló la bomba.

—¡BASTARDO HIJO DE VORTH!—

—¡AY POR IRK NO PUEDE SER!—

—¡SPLAT COMO PUDISTE!—

—¿NOSOTROS POR DI-BUG?—

—¡ERES UN MALDITO!—

—¡PUDIMOS TENER UN LUGAR LEJOS DE ESE ENORME CRETINO Y TÚ NOS CAMBIASTE POR DI-BUG!—

—¡UN TRAIDOR POR CIENTOS DE INOCENTES!—

—¡HAS CAÍDO DE MI GRACIA!—

—¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!—

—¡VAMOS A MORIRNOS!—

—¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR POR TÚ CULPA!—

—¡MIS BOTAS ALTAS!—

—¡JODETE SPLAT, JODETE!—

—¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE VORTH!—

—¡QUIERO VOMITAR!—

Sizz Lorr se frotó las pinzas emocionado. Splat no hacía nada más que verse más y más aplastado por su conciencia. Jeje, sí, oooh dulce dolor aje—Bueno, ese es Splat para ustedes—

—Sí, es verdad—

—Es que se pasa de bueno—

—Todo el tiempo—

—Splat, en serio necesitas dejar de ser tan bueno con todos—

—¿Eh?— el más alto los miró confundido, y no fue el único. _Grapa_ estaba tan ido que parecía que no los conocía.

—Sip, los que son como Pep, Ka-rl y Di-bug son basura—

—Siento que siempre se aprovechan de ti—

—Bueno, todos los hacemos—

—¡Pero nosotros si lo apreciamos!—

—Eso ni se diga—

—¿Y estas bien?—

A _Grapa_ se le humedecieron los ojos —¿N-no están enojados?—

Blem se le acercó y le palmeo el hombro —Ay, creo que ya te rompimos ¿Cómo vamos a estar enojados contigo, Splat? Tú nos has salvado muchas veces—

—¡Sí, eres el único que nos a dado una nueva oportunidad!—

—¡Nos haces sentir parte del Imperio todo el tiempo!—

—¡Sí, siempre nos ayudas!—

—¡Siempre velas por nosotros también!—

—¡Tú no nos tratas diferente por nuestra unidad!—

—¡Tampoco abusas de nosotros!—

—¡Nos tratas justamente todo el tiempo!—

—¡Eres el mejor Splat!—

—¡Sí, arriba Splat!— gritó alguien y Blem, junto a Twii, Miami y Tchulu, alzaron a su Jefe de Personal entre sus extremidades PAK.

—¡ARRIBA SPLAT!— vitoreaban a coro todos, igual de emocionados y contentos —¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ARRIBA!— alzaban a Splat a coro mientras reían. Sizz Lorr sintió que iba vomitar… y la verdad no se puso mejor cuando su mirada y la de su cajero se cruzaron: Splat le sacó la lengua y le hizo un gesto ofensivo con la pisa.

El más alto se la regreso hastiado y se giró a su oficina, o al menos eso pensaba hacer, pero recibió una llamada de Wuu y tomó la comunicación sin pero alguno (ya asumía para que llamaba) —¿Qué onda?— hizo un medio gesto.

/¡GORDO, VAMOS A IR A LA INMENSA!/ él una vez Elite de Baja Unidad parecía no caber en sí mismo /¡APENAS ME E DADO CUENTA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN! Estaba jugando Vortiano Bros y bueno no importa ¡VAMOS A IR A LA INMENSA! ¡Y NO LO VAS A CREER! ¡INVASOR TENN ACABA DE ENVIARME UN MENSAJE EXCLUSIVAMENTE A MÍ! ¡NO SÓLO VAMOS A ESTAR EN LA INMENSA, SINO QUE VA A SER EL DÍA DE LA GUERRA! ¡OH, MIERDA, SÍ, VAMOS A PELEAR HASTA MORIR TODOS!/ lo miró impaciente /¿Y de qué lado vas a estar tú?/

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que del lado de los Altos— espetó una voz ásperamente. Sizz Lorr se giró sobre el hombro y vió como varios de los enanos que no estaban vitoreando a Splat, lo miraban de brazos cruzados y con molestia.

Wuu no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlos con desdén /No les hagas caso gordo, estos no saben nada de Exiliados/

—Me doy cuenta— el más alto se giró a su _igual_ —Aun no sé ¿Alguna sugerencia?—

/¡Escoge el equipo ganador!/

—Sí, sí. Eso sería agradable, pero no creo que funcione del todo—

/¿Por qué Di-bug se unió a ellos?/

—Sí, al parecer ya se volvió listo y entregó la INS a ese Membran—

/¿LO HIZO?/ Wuu se cubrió los labios /¡Ay, por Irk, eso es genial!/

—¿Cómo que genial?— chilló uno de los pequeños detrás de Sizz Lorr —¡Tú también eres un Bajo! ¡Además eres un Elite de Baja Unidad! ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz de lo que hizo Di-bug?—

Wuu los miró un poco antes de girarse al más alto /Splat tiene unas mascotas muy mal educadas/

—Ni que lo digas— gruño el aludido, masajeándose detrás de las antenas —Son un fastidio a cada rato. En mis tiempos los Civiles no eran así con los Exiliados, te lo digo, la buena educación se a ido al drenaje de grasa—

/Sí, a veces echo de menos el que me ignoren/

—¿De _qué_ hablan?— se acercó el pequeño grupo curioso.

El más alto no le vió remedio y se apoyó contra la pared con desdén —Muy bien tarados, obviamente no saben nada de Exiliados y al parecer jamás han leído su Acta Civil— el grupo negó descaradamente —Bien. Resumiendo, Wuu, Di-bug y yo somos Exiliados y—

—Oh ¿Ahora es Di-bug y no Defecto adefesio horrendo?— uno lo miró con sospecha.

—Ey, cuando eres uno de nosotros, eres uno de nosotros y cállense el orificio de sonido que estoy hablando— Wuu afirmó efusivamente —Y cómo iba diciendo, somos Exiliados—

—Zim también era un Exiliado—

/Ey, Zim era un Demente ¿Okey?/ miró al más alto /Prosigue/

—Gracias— asintió conforme —Y cómo iba diciendo, nosotros somos Exiliados. No más Ciudadanos. No más considerados Irkens. Vagamente somos el recuerdo lo que alguna vez fruimos— mira a los enanos —Por eso no le debemos mierda a nadie. No somos como ustedes. No seremos como ustedes nunca hasta que un Terrible Más Alto diga lo contrario ¿Y saben cuándo eso va a pasar? ¡Nunca! Por ende, nosotros somos otra clase completamente diferente de Irkens—

/Y sobre su pregunta ¿Qué porque estoy tan feliz de que Di-bug haya entregado a La INS? Simple ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Él es como yo ahora. Además, ustedes y su INS no han hecho otra cosa que intentar matarlo todo el tiempo. Dos de los suyos, ese gordo y el flaco, casi lo matan ¿Y les sorprende que él haga lo mismo? Bobos, él no les debe nada/

—¡Él también trato de matarlo!— uno de los pequeños señalo a su jefe incrédulo —¡De hecho él empezó todo!—

—Yo intente matar a un autoproclamado Ciudadano, no a un Exiliado— Sizz Lorr giró los ojos cansado —Son dos cosas diferentes—

—¡No lo son!—

—Eso es verdad, Splat siempre nos dice que todos los Irkens somos iguales—

—Es verdad—

/¡Ay, por Irk! Splat está en ese lugar porque quiere y ustedes aún son considerados Ciudadanos, de mala clase, pero ciudadanos. Cualquiera de su grupo puede presentar el examen de Invasor ¿Yo? Tendré aun mi tatuaje de Elite de Baja Unidad, pero ni mierda que pueda presentarlo ¡Ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí! Y aunque salga a mis vacaciones, no dejo de ser un Exiliado. Mis derechos se borran saliendo de este planeta de Exilio. Lo mismo con él/ señala al más alto que asiente conforme /Será un Alto y toda la mierda que quieran, pero él NO va a ser aceptado de nuevo. Mierda ¿Tienen siquiera una idea de quien fue realmente su jefe? ¡Sizz Lorr era tercero a Terrible Más Alto!/

—¡NO!—

/¡Sí! Mierda, conoció a Miyuki y Spok/

—¡NOO!—

/¡SÍI! Y si eso no les basta ¿Saben que tan importante era?/ Wuu sujeto la pantalla y se pegó a ella /Sizz Lorr era tan importante/ pausa dramática /¡Qué tenía su propia cocina integrada de primer nivel en su habitación dentro de La Inmensa! ¡Con su propio cocinero particular QUE LE PREPARABA NACHOS DE DOBLE AZÚCAR TODOS LOS DÍAS!/

—¡GASP!— chillaron los pequeños incrédulos y miraron a su jefe estupefactos.

—Sí, grandes tiempos— dijo el más alto mirando a la distancia enigmático.

/¿Y quieren saber que es ser Exiliado de verdad? ¡Dejen que les diga el verdadero horror!/ Wuu estrechó la mirada /Cuando Sizz Lorr fue declarado Exiliado/ pausa dramática /El Terrible Más Alto Rojo tomó sus nachos favoritos yyyyyy ¡Los apachurro!/

—¡NO¡—

—¡LOS NACHOS NO!—

/¡SÍ! ¡LOS NACHOS SÍ!/

—¡YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS!—

—¡YO TAMPOCO!—

—¡ME QUIERO MORIR!— y los tres echaron a correr a los Dormitorios.

/_Bha_, ni aguantan nada y eso que no les dije lo que hizo después/

—Por favor basta, Wuu— Sizz Lorr se cubrió el rostro y miró a la distancia dolido —Aun es duro para mí recordar el pasado—

/Perdón, pero es bueno que ellos sepan del horror de un Exilio verdadero/ Wuu secó una lagrima /Tienen que saber lo que le pasó a nuestros nachos/

—¿Eso fue verdad o es otro de sus juegos manipuladores?— ambos dueños de restaurantes se giraron, sólo para ver a Splat… quien los miraba con bastante sospecha.

—¿Qué le pasó a tú grupito de animadores? ¿Tan rápido te tiraron al piso?—

—Muy gracioso— _Grapa_ lo miró atentamente —¿Y eso fue verdad?—

—¿Y que no te dije yo que tenías que ser mi admirador en nivel cuatro para desbloquear mi tortuoso pasado? No estás ni en cero enano—

/¡Rojo le hecho _Mermelada_ a sus nachos!/

—¡Oh por Irk!— Splat se cubrió los labios incrédulo.

—¡WUU!— lo encaró indignado el más alto —¡Deja de desbloquear mi tortuoso pasado!—

/Gordo, no es por nada, pero ya es hora de que él sepa lo que tuviste que pasar/

—¡Yo no pienso igual! ¡Y menos con un mal agradecido como este!—

—¿Le puso _Mermelada_ a sus nachos?— Splat estaba incrédulo —_¿Mermelada?_ ¿De verdad uso ese aberrante gel grumoso hecho de _Frutas_ para efectuar la muestra de vergüenza más grande que hay en nuestro Imperio? ¿Todo por usted?— parpadeó dos veces —¿Esto tuvo que ver con su antigua relación con el Terrible Más Alto Purpura?—

/Oh, ey, espérate ¿Él sabe que saliste con Purpura?/

—¡CON UNA MIERDA, YO NO SALÍ CON ÉL, ÉL NO EXISTÍA PARA MÍ!—

—¿Por qué se esfuerza en negarlo? Es más que obvio—

/Ya lo sé, pero le encanta hacerse del rogar/

—¿Saben qué? ¡Jódanse los dos! ¡Jódete tú! ¡Y jódete tú!— les hizo una seña obscena a ambos —¡Me vale mierda lo que digan! ¡Yo conozco mí verdad!—

/Está bien, está bien ¿Y qué lado vas a escoger? ¿Altos o Bajos?/ dijo Wuu mirando algo a su derecha.

—¿Por qué le preguntas eso?— Splat le miró curioso y miró al más alto hastiado —¿No es obvió acaso? Es un cretino, escogerá a los de su clase—

—Sí ¿Sabes qué? Soy un cretino y me quedare con los míos— Sizz Lorr miró a Wuu sonriente —Me quedo con La INS—

/¡Wuju! ¡Entonces yo estaré dónde estén los Elites de Baja Unidad y tú con Larri!/

—Ugh, mierda, me olvide de él— hizó un gesto sin importancia —Olvídalo, me apegaré al plan inicial que tenía: fingir que estoy del lado de La INS y cuando todo empiece, huiré al asteroide basura más cercano—

/¡Eso suena mejor, me voy contigo! ¡Empacaré todos mis video juegos!/

—¡Muy bien! Entonces yo guardare una gran dotación de snacks en mi Voot de carga—

/¡No olvides los Dip's sabor Spok, esos son deliciosos!/

Splat se frota el rostro cansado —Esto debería hacerme sentir bastante mal pero de hecho, tiene sentido viniendo de ustedes— exhaló pesadamente —En fin. Los demás se están encargando de los preparativos para ir a La Inmensa— se giró sobre sus talones —Haré una lista de armamento que necesitaremos. Se la entregaré después de haber terminado la inspección—

—Sí, sí, pon todo lo que necesites, no me importa— Sizz Lorr se giró a Wuu —¿Y ya sabes que tú Chot fue un Invasor de _Cambio_ y que se llama Nat-chio y se hizo pasar por Grapa en su momento y que es solo él la única razón por la cual tú restaurante se vio metido junto al mío en toda esta visita a La Inmensa?—

El dueño de GRUB Demon perdió el aliento.

—Porqué esa es la verdad cruda y ruda. Al Parecer _Chot_ fue bastante bueno en lo que hacía, tanto como para impresionar a Invasor Tenn y Monc. Pero también parece que _Chot_ es como este bobo de Splat y no quiere saber nada de ellos nunca más. Así que están llevando a estos enanos idiotas que trabajan para nosotros al frente de la batalla como carnaza para llevar a Splat y Chot al lugar que ellos quieren que vayan sin más esfuerzo— sonrió divertido —Hay que reconocer que Invasor Tenn tiene un estilo sublime para el engaño y la manipulación—

/¡Mierda!/ Wuu extendió los brazos al aire /¡Tenía pensado meter a Chot en un tanque de larvas para llevárnoslo al asteroide pero si fue un Invasor de verdad no voy a poder con él ni de broma! ¡Ugh, esto arruina todo!/ miró al más alto cansado /Lo siento gordo, pero voy a tener que cancelarte. Si Chot se queda yo también lo hare/

—¿QUÉ? ¿Vas quedarte con él? ¿Me cambias a MÍ por ÉL? ¡Estás de broma! ¡Contaba contigo desde el principio!—

/Lo siento gordo, pero entre él o yo, creo que lo prefiero a él/

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA!—

/¡YA LO SÉ, PERO NO PUEDO CAMBIAR LO QUE SIENTO POR EL GORDO!/

—¡Te van a matar por ese enano de mierda!—

/Ugh, si, no digo que no… um, pero está bien. Te dejo mis videojuegos/

Sizz Lorr le miró sin aliento —¿Todos tus videojuegos?—

/Hay que ser honestos, no creó que vayamos a sobrevivir todos/ Wuu se vio incomodo /Y sería bueno saber que alguien se va a hacer cargo de todos mis títulos y mis consolas… en lo que… ya sabes…/

—¡Estas de broma!—

Su igual en Exilio lo miró sólo un poco antes de desviar la mirada /Lo siento/

Sizz Lorr abrió y cerró la boca incrédulo.

/Bueno, creo tengo que preparar un par de cosas. Nos vemos al rato/ Wuu le sonrió avergonzado y la pantalla se apagó.

El más alto estaba incrédulo. Sin aliento.

—Él está haciendo algo muy respetable—

—¿QUÉ MIERDA NO TE HABÍAS IDO YA?— explotó el más alto girándose a Splat que estaba a sus espaldas y lo miraba con algo de pena.

—Yo aún le debo a usted un par y… bueno, si se queda cerca podre protegerlo de Monc y hasta de Tenn. Podría quedarse con nosotros y—

—¡NI MIERDA QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO!— estalló el más alto furioso —¿Quedarme con ustedes y pasar tiempo de calidad como grupo, como si todos fuéramos iguales? ¡Ni mierda! ¡Wuu es el único como yo aquí! ¡Tú no entiendes nada de nada! ¡Siempre hablando como si toda la mierda del conocimiento del Imperio estuviera en tú PAK, pero no sabes NADA! ¡Tú estás aquí por qué quieres! ¡Tus malditas mascotas pueden salir de aquí en cuanto puedan con los Exámenes de Invasores! ¡Yo soy el único que no puede regresar! ¡Yo soy el único que no puede avanzar! ¡Yo soy el único que está anclado a este lugar de mierda por siempre! ¡Wuu es el único cómo yo y ahora él está cambiando para satisfacer a una mierda idéntica a tí! ¡Sí él se queda…! Sí él se queda…— Sizz Lorr cerró sus labios en una línea tensa y se giró sobre sus talones —…sí él se queda soy yo quien se queda sólo otra vez…— entró a su oficina y cerró la compuerta con seguro. No quería al idiota de Splat dentro para seguirle con un maldito discurso de mierda sobre _sentí-mierdas_.

…maldita sea… lo que daría por tener a alguien a quien arrojar al drenaje…

Y simplemente entró en fuera de línea. Le gustaba hacerlo cuando era necesario… siempre funcionaba como una máquina del tiempo a la siguiente comida… o lo era hasta que una pantalla de su PAK lo despertó.

—Mierda…— gruñó, alejando el aparato de su rostro que le daba pequeños empujones para que le prestara atención —Debí desconectar la alarma d/¿DI-BUG SALÍA DE NAVE PRIMA PARA LUCHAR EN CONTRA DE LA RESISTENCIA?/ Sizz Lorr se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo y se pegó a la pantalla.

/Okey, mira, no lo sé/ Tenn se frotó el rostro cansada. Su imagen surgía de una pantalla PAK de Splat, quien al parecer estaba en la bodega del tercer piso, mierda, esa era su habitación. Más le valía no estar metiendo pinza en nada de sus cosas /Nunca nos dimos cuenta. Apenas Monc, Wako y Texas ingresaron a Nave Prima, todo pasó al poder de ellos. Nada se movía sin que nosotros lo supiéramos y, para ser honesta, apenas abrió la Sala de Entretenimiento, Skoodge y yo nos apoderamos del sistema completamente. Salvo cuando Elite Di-bug no estaba y Zim se salía de control ¡Pero aun así nada se escapaba de nosotros!/ se reclina sobre su asiento /Ugh, no puedo terminar de creerlo ¡Estoy estupefacta! ¿Sí?/ lo mira cansada /¡Nuestra nave insignia del Imperio fue literalmente jaqueada con un virus hibrido de Zim! ¿Cómo rayos beta hicieron eso? ¡Wako no pudo observarlo siquiera sin que algo estallara antes de que alguna maquina intentara matarlos en el Laboratorio! En fin, terminó por rendirse con el y se enfocó en la frecuencia de Elite Di-bug. Esa era más estable y menos volátil. Igual no consiguió mucho salvo el poder usarla en cosas pequeñas, al parecer apenas intentaba desfragmentarla, las pantallas le informaban de un Derecho de Privacidad que decía algo de derechos reservados bajo la marca de derechos de autor por un tal Efebe-í o algo así… Elite Di-bug tiene un sentido de hacer bromas bastante raro/ se frota entre los ojos hastiada /Por eso te digo que a veces se comporta demasiado _Alíen_ para ser Irken/

/¡B-bueno, quizás algo se le pegó de sus luchas en contra de la Resistencia, igual no es su culpa! ¡Los Smeets son fácilmente influenciables por su entorno!/ defendió Splat indignado /¡Además los salvó a todos ustedes, deberías estar agradecida de que sobrevivió y espero de verdad que te des cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas!/

/¡Oh, sí, sobrevivió para entregarnos a Elite Membran!/

/¡Sí y también les dio una nueva INS idéntica a la anterior resguardada por la frecuencia misma de Elite Membran!/

/¡BUENO, PUES PERDONA SI NO PUEDO SABER QUE RAYOS BETA ESTÁ PASANDO! ¿OKEY? ¡Elite Di-bug está haciendo cosas sin lógica alguna! ¡Primero nos entrega a Elite Membran, después resulta que atacan La Inmensa y apenas lo ven esos Alíen salen despavoridos y resulta que es porque Elite Di-bug se escapaba de sus deberes en Nave Prima y de repente Skoodge y yo aun así decidimos ir a matarlo y él de la nada nos da una nueva INS más segura y perfecta a la anterior, la cual fue editada por completo para no mostrar rostros ni números de series de nave o cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar a identificar a los Irkens en servicio o Sectores en general!/ Tenn tomó aire /¡No tengo idea de lo que ese Smeet está intentando hacer!/

Honestamente Sizz Lorr tampoco. Estaba mareado de tantas palabras al mismo tiempo.

/¡Lo que sea que él esté haciendo, no es algo malo! ¡Debería avergonzarte tú comportamiento!/

/¿Lo dice alguien que le dio su visto bueno a Monc para matarlo?/

/¡TUVE UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD Y TE INFORMO QUE MIS ERRORES NO ME DEFINEN!/

/Ah, sí, que conveniente/

/¡Eres una!/ Splat no terminó por que una hembra apareció detrás de Tenn. Era Kes /Señor, ya termine con mi castigo de limpiar todos los inodoros de los primeros quinientos setentaiocho niveles/ se le veía bastante triste /¿Puede regresarme mis nachos favoritos, por favor, señor?/

/No lo sé/ Tenn se miró las pinzas con desinterés /Eso depende si los quieres con/ la miró fríamente /_Mermelada_/

/¡AY POR IRK, NO, MIS NACHOS NO!/

/¡TENN!/ chilló Splat histérico, pero una señal de su alguna vez compañera e igual le indicó que se abstuviera de intervenir.

/Sí, Kes, tus nachos sí. Ahora continua con la limpieza de las cloacas quinientos veintidós a la ochocientos noventaitres/ Tenn se miró de nuevo las pinzas /A menos que quieras expresar de nuevo una ideología Tabú en voz alta/

Kes abrió y cerró la boca incrédula /N-no, señor, me regreso a mis tareas señor/ y dio media vuelta antes de desaparecer de la vista.

/¡Tenn! ¿Cómo puedes hacer tal acto vil de vergüenza en contra de un igual?/ Splat parecía incrédulo ante lo que había visto con sus propios ojos. Sizz Lorr no estaba mejor. Esa escena le trajo horribles recuerdos.

/La disciplina es fundamental en todo cuanto hacemos/ ella le miró severa /El perdón no se otorga a menos de que sea ganado, de lo contrario carece de sentido. Alguien que no lucha con esfuerzo y dedicación no siente apreció por lo que tiene. Recuerda bien grapa, un Civil gasta sus monies en cosas. Un Invasor los usa en algo que lo ayudará a crecer como Irken/ se cruza de brazos /Kes está demasiado acostumbrada a hacer sin pagar. Un poco de violenta disciplina es todo lo que necesita para ser pulida, como un nacho sin forma pasando por la maquina seleccionadora que lo reparará hasta quedar lo justo para su consumo/ estrecha la mirada /Algo que Skoodge y tú debieron hacer con Elvis y Elite Di-bug. Sólo hay que verlos para notar la falta de disciplina que tienen. Abecés no puedo hacer otra cosa que alabar el gran esfuerzo que Elite Gazlord a hecho con ellos. Elvis ahora, al menos, usa ropa estando ebrio. También a echo maravillas con Elite Di-bug, quien para variar ya no expresa tanto sus ideales independientes y radicalistas, como el asumir que todos los Irkens son iguales y qué deben ser tratados de la misma forma. Y esas sandeces de que la unidad no importa ¡Por Irk! Si la Terrible Más Alta Miyuki viviera, tendría un ataque de inhibición de PAK por tal escándalo en esas ideologías Tabú/

/Bueno ¿Qué puedo esperar de una Genitalista?/

/Te haré saber que ser Genitalista no va en contra de las Leyes, ponedor de huevos/

Él la fulminó con desprecio /Te hare saber que es tan mal visto como ser Colorista/

/No tanto como ser un Desertor/

/¿De verdad quieres empezar con esto Tenn? ¿De verdad quieres empezar un argumento conmigo? Tengo una base de vocabulario tres veces más grande que la tuya. No me obligues a patearte el trasero con ella/

/Oh, hazlo, enano, quiero ver como siquiera lo intentas y después hablamos cuando YO te vea aquí en la inmensa/ estrechó la mirada /Te hare gritar tan fuerte como tú Squeedly-spoosh te permita mientras lo sacó por tú garganta/

Sizz Lorr tenía que admitir que Tenn era sublime con las palabras. Toda una conquistadora de PAK's. Tan snexy.

/¡Eres una salvaje violenta sin remedio! ¿Por qué nachos me estás hablando para empezar? ¡Desde que conteste no has hecho otra cosa que atacarme!/

/¿Pues que querías zoquete? ¡Skoodge no está para patearle el trasero!/ se dejó caer sobre su asiento con desgana /Quedó tan _tocado_ por la demostración de sentimientos de Elite Di-bug que fue a pedirle disculpas o algo así/ resopló molesta /Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien llora/

/¿HICISTE LLORAR A DI-BUG?/

—Wow, súper—

/No, no lo hice tarado, pero al parecer no le faltaba mucho para ponerse como idiota llorón/

/¡Deja de insultarlo!/

/Mira, en realidad, si lo abordamos Skoodge y yo, fue para separarlo de los Comandantes y matarlo, no por otra cosa. Pero con eso que nos dio el chip con la nueva INS, Skoodge me dijo que si le ponía la pinza encima para lastimarlo de alguna manera, se iba a enojar conmigo para siempre/ gruñe audible /Así que lo estoy dejando que se encargue de él por el momento y**WWWNN** las luces se prendieron y apagaron /¡AY, NO AHORA!/ Tenn se irguió sobre su asiento y miró el techo escandalizada /¡El Terrible Más Alto Purpura no pudo escoger peor momento!/

/¿Sobrecargó el sistema de nuevo?/ Splat no se vio nada impresionado /No puedo creer que siga haciéndolo/

/¡Grapa, no seas bobo! ¡No hace ni una semana y media que La Inmensa fue jaqueada por Zim! ¡Nuestro sistema aún sigue reiniciado al Básico Primario hasta la siguiente semana!/

Splat abrió los ojos violentamente /Oh, por Irk, las celdas/ se llevó las pinzas a la cabeza /¡Todas las compuertas de La Inmensa sin excepción se han abierto automáticamente por la sobrecarga asumiendo que hay una emergencia!/

/¡TENGO QUE IRME!/ Tenn apagó la pantalla y el una vez Invasor guardó su pantalla aun incrédulo /Ay, por Irk, espero que nada malo pase y puedan mantener todo en control/

—Yo espero que maten a _Purpotonto_— gruñó Sizz Lorr, guardando su pantalla y reclinándose cómodamente en su silla. Se estiró un poco y encendió el televisor para saber que había de nuevo… hasta que Splat entró para informarle sobre la lista que había hecho y necesitaba surtirse. Obviamente eso sería urgente.

El jefe tuvo que hacer todo del modo antiguo, sin Palm, ya que el maldito enano de mierda de Splat, no se lo dejó tener ni por cinco míseros minutos. Al parecer no confiaba en él para mantenerse al margen de seguir _hiriendo_ virtualmente a otros.

Eso era verdad, pero aun así le molestaba no salirse con la suya.

Pero en fin, igual el pedido era urgente así que lo hizo del modo tradicional. Una suerte que no le tocara con Larri, pero en eso recordó que estaba haciendo su examen de Invasor Xpess y eso menos le gustó aun. Así que dejó para el final sus horribles pensamientos y se puso a trabajar antes de que cualquier otra cosa empezara. Hizo el pedido asegurándose de que no faltara nada y de paso agregando unas piezas demás que iba a necesitar para hacer ver su propio Voot de carga espectacular.

Por qué, oh, gloria a Irk, acababa de recordar que ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a los teletransportadores. Mierda. Eso significaba tener que usar los Voot's para moverse y eso les iba a tomar un par de buenas horas para llegar a La Inmensa. Así que, sí. Iba a tener que hacer su Voot de carga lo más aceptable posible. Visualmente hablando.

Así que una vez terminado el pedido a la RED, salió de su oficina (ignoró a todos con desdén) y subió al techo por la escotilla superior que había en el tercer piso, justo al lado de su habitación. Una vez ahí, activó el Materializador Dimensional y su Voot empezó a ser re-materializado al plano actual sin problemas.

El gran jefe dio una buena mirada sobre el techo de Shloogorgh's dónde se expandía la gran plaza llena de restaurantes, no los del área precisamente popular, pero no por eso menos populosa. Las luces se extendían al universo del planeta, donde Voots de distintos tamaños y colores surcaban entre ellos casi rozándose lo justo para no chocar. Vio los establecimientos abriéndose con sus letreros llamativos y apreció en algunos varias modificaciones a las cuales no había prestado atención antes… y se preguntó a sí mismo si volvería a ver ese lugar otra vez.

No porque le pudiera extrañar o ese lugar significara algo para él. Todo lo contrario. Lo odiaba. Cada jornada, cada día, cada micra de unidad de tiempo estaba invertida en odiarlo… pero simplemente la pregunta sería ¿Saldría vivo de la Guerra…? Y sí así fuera ¿Saldría vivo sólo para regresar a un mugriento lugar como en el que estaba en esos momentos?

Había que admitir que morir sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar. Porque si vivía y Monc ganaba, iba matarlo después de torturarlo. Si Membran ganaba, igual iba a matarlo después de torturarlo porque obviamente lo iba a considerar sospechoso de todas maneras.

Ganará quien ganara él perdía.

Presionó un botón del control que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su mandil y varios brazos surgieron del piso para empezar a limpiar el Voot. Pulidoras, mangueras, detergente y cera por igual empezó a mezclarse ante la vista nada impresionada de su dueño; quien miraba sin decir nada… porque pensamientos estaban perdidos en un lugar más allá de ese lugar.

—No debería estar aquí— exhaló sin aminó, apoyándose contra el gran letrero de Shloogorgh's. se giró a su izquierda y pudo apreciar el gran restaurante de GRUB Demon. Era enorme. Lo doble sin problemas que Shloogorgh's —¿Por qué mierda me dieron esa Extensión?— se preguntó molesto.

Pero en verdad, no lo sabía. No sabía porque le habían dado una Extensión. Recuerda ese momento claramente… estaba en medio de una horrible Horrenda Hora del Almuerzo. El peor de los jueves que puede recordar: el restaurante lleno al triple, todas la parrillas y freidoras llenas y aun así atorados con doscientas tres órdenes de burritos con extra queso triple y papitas de azúcar jumbo. Fue un horario de muerte, ni idea tiene aún de cómo es que no terminó en Guerra de Comida. Quizás fuera porque Splat se estaba encargando de cubrir las tres cajas registradoras al mismo tiempo mientras que se inventaba buenas excusas de porque los snacks no estaban listos. En realidad no supo de sí mismo, y de hecho nadie supo de sí mismo, hasta que ya habían cerrado y todo estuvo en orden… y pudo notar la actualización… se le había actualizado con la notificación de una Extensión de trecientos años extra a su Activación.

Tenía una prórroga de creación… y lo que normalmente sería una alegría y orgullo para cualquier otro Irken… a él lo desmoronó. Lo hundió completamente de nuevo. Le regresó al hoyo del que había creído que salía. Tenía entonces apenas los trecientos veinticinco años… Splat no hacía mucho que trabajaba con él entonces… y tan sólo de imaginar que su existencia miserable, lejos de terminar a los setecientos años iba a extenderse trecientos más… ah, Irk… lo hirió de verdad.

Miyuki estaba muerta.

Spork, el único que de verdad había admirado en su momento… muerto.

Ellos eran los dos únicos que consideró iguales a él… muertos. Ambos se habían ido y lo habían dejado con esos dos imbéciles de Rojo y Purpura que no dan una… causantes de su vergüenza y dolor… ellos lo mandaron a un Exilio que no merecía sólo por capricho. Le quitaron todo.

¿Por qué mierda los Controles Cerebrales le dieron esa Extensión?

VRRRRR

Alzó la mirada y vió el clásico Voot de Reabastecimiento y Reparto de Suministros Primarios parando sobre su restaurante. Rápidamente varios Sub-Voots comenzaron a salir de él a gran velocidad para repartir todo los suministros del Sector. Vió a uno de ellos estacionándose a un lado de Shloogorgh's. Pronto tendría las piezas nuevas para su propio Voot de Carga… que por cierto necesitaba urgente para verse bien. La Computadora había limpiado perfectamente el Voot y la verdad que las piezas ya se veí**—¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE CRETINO? ¿QUIEN CREE QUE PAGA POR TODO ESTO?—** Sizz Lorr se sonrió perverso y corrió presuroso al borde que daba a la entrada de la cocina.

—¡Splat, cálmate!— chillaban varios preocupados, mientras otros se apresuraban a meter todo cuanto sus extremidades PAK les permitían.

—**¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!—** jaja, Splat estaba que echaba lásers por los ojos de ver la factura que había llegado. Era tan larga como su altura **—¡UN OCHENTA PORCIENTO DE TODO ESTO SON COSAS PARA ÉL! ¿PERO QUE NACHOS QUIERE HACER CON UNA DEFENSA NUEVA? ¡AY POR IRK! ¿P-PERO QUE RAYOS BETA HACEN ESTAS COMPUERTAS AUTOMÁTICAS? ¡MÁS VALE QUE BRILLEN EN LA OSCURIDAD O CAMBIEN DE COLOR POR QUE COSTARON TRES TRILLONES DE MONIES CADA UNA! ¿Y PARA QUE MIERDA ES ESTE ESTÉREO NUEVO?—**

—¡PORQUE MEREZCO LO MEJOR MALDITO INGRATO!—

Splat se giró al techo tan violentamente que su cuello soltó un chasquido. Por Irk, la mirada que le estaba dando era increíble —Mal… maldito…— hasta un tic en el pojo le dio —¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡LE DI UNA LISTA EXACTA Y TERMINÓ GASTANDO MI SALARIO DE CIENTO CINCUENTAINUEVE AÑOS DOS SEMANAS CON TRES DÍAS Y SEIS HORAS EN MENOS DE TRES HORAS!—

—¡NO OIGO, NO OIGO, SOY DE NACHO Y TENGO ANTENAS DE HELADO!—

—¡OJALA SE LO LLEVE EL VORTIANO DEL CIELO!— gritó Splat furioso y todos lo miraron escandalizados. Algunos hasta dejaron caer las cajas.

—¡Por Irk, Splat, que vocabulario es ese!—

—Splat, basta, te estás viendo muy mal—

—¡ÉL FUE QUIEN EMPEZÓ!—

—Sí, pero no es razón para rebajarte a su nivel—

—Ay, que me da una inhibición de PAK, esto es escandaloso—

—Espero que nadie haya escuchado— uno se giró a su alrededor avergonzado.

—Splat, mejor vamos adentro, te voy a preparar un burrito con extra azúcar. Estas muy violento— Blem tomó a su jefe más próximo y lo metió al restaurante.

—Es verdad, esa no es forma de hablar en público—

—Tampoco en privado—

—Es un día triste para el Imperio cuando alguien habla del Vortiano del Cielo de esa manera—

—Lo sé, es divertido cuando se lo dices a los Vortianos, pero de un Irken a Irken, oh Irk, te destroza por dentro ¿A dónde hemos llegado cuando nuestros propios jefes usan de esa forma su sofisticado vocabulario?—

—No lo sé… hemos avanzado tanto demasiado rápido… no estamos preparados para esto…hemos perdido el control—

—Oh, deja de llorar Miami, aunque quisiera animarte, te entiendo. Hoy es un mal día, es jueves después de todo—

—Lo sé, todo lo malo pasa en los jueves— Miami llora más fuerte —¡Ugh, hoy mis papitas fritas no venían con azúcar!—

—¡Oh, por Irk, eso es un mal pronóstico!—

—¡Uigh, es verdad! ¡Es jueves y mencionaron al Vortiano del Cielo y no hubo azúcar en las papitas!—

—¿Realidad o coincidencia?— susurró alguien enigmático.

—Okey, okey, basta, nada de supersticiones de Alíens, tenemos trabajo que hacer antes de Irnos a La Inmensa, así que a mover esos PAK's. Blem ya está calmando a Splat, así que no habrá más palabrotas de las cuales preocuparnos—

—Blem es tan sabio—

—Sí, siempre sabe qué hacer cuando hemos perdido el rumbo correcto—

—¿Y ya hicieron sus apuestas? ¡Yo voy cincuenta a que la mitad de nosotros no regresa!—

—Yo puse veinte a que los Defectos son los primeros en evaporarse ¡JAJÁ!—

—Yo dí cinco a que me muero—

—Espera ¿Puedes apostar por tú propio PAK?—

—Blem me dice que siempre es bueno tener fe en mí mismo—

—De verdad que Blem es un gran tipo—

—Sí—

—Es verdad, oh, ey ¿Leyeron las noticias hace poco? ¡Los Elites de Alta Unidad ahora tienen derecho al cero punto cero uno por ciento de descuento en todas sus compras!—

—¡AY, POR IRK! ¿De verdad?—

—¡Eso sí que es privilegio!—

—Sólo imagínenlo, cero punto cero uno por ciento de descuento en todo. No habría limites que me detuvieran—

—Mierda, lo que yo haría con eso— Sizz Lorr gruñó el más alto y dejó de mirarlos. Tenía trabajo que terminar después de todo, después le preguntaría a Wuu. Regresó a dónde estaba el Voot e instruyó a la Computadora para que tomara las piezas recién entregadas y empezara a instalarlas en la nave. Sobra decir que Splat puso el grito de rabia en el espacio con un estridente —¡MALDITA SEA APENAS LAS HABÍAMOS METIDO VENGA POR ELLAS USTED MISMO SI TANTO LAS QUIEREEE!—.

La verdad que Sizz Lorr se estaba dando por muy bien servido. Con surte lograba que a Splat se le reventara el squeedly-spoosh del coraje.

De mejor humor, tomó asiento en el piso y subió el volumen de sus bocinas para escuchar música en alto, mientras veía a los brazos mecánicos trabajar. No mucho después Wuu le mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo vería en La Inmensa, ya que tenía que ir a comprar un par de cosas y no iba a poder irse con él. El más alto le mandó un mensaje de enterado y se relajó en su lugar… tenía que admitir, que para ser sus últimas horas Activo, no estaban tan mal.

Pero como todo, nada dura. No mucho después su PAK le aviso que era tiempo de irse para estar a tiempo en La Inmensa. El Voot de carga estaba listo y mejor que nunca. Splat no tardó en subir —Es tiempo, todos están listos— dijo severo, admirando la nave —Más vale que no le haga ni un rasguño a las compuertas ¿Me escuchó? Costaron trillones una sola—

—Pfft, me insulta que dudes de mis capacidades de navegación tarado. Te hare saber que era un Piloto magnifico, mi licencia lo puede probar— y sacó la tarjeta de su PAK para mayor veracidad.

Splat la miró fijamente —Caducó hace cuatrocientos veintisiete años—

—¿Y? ¿Qué tanto pueden variar los modelos? Sólo metes el configurador y le das vuelta—

—¡Los nuevos Voots son automáticos no hidráulicos!—

—Tarado, él mío es hidráulico—

—¡No, no lo es!— Splat estaba incrédulo —¿Qué acaso no vio lo que compró? ¡Pidió un estéreo nuevo! ¡Y para eso se adjuntó un cambio de tablero completo ya que los modelos no eran compatibles! ¡Su Voot de carga fue actualizado a automático, funciona al sincronizarse con su PAK!—

—Oh— el más alto miró el Voot fijamente y tronó sus nudillos —El desafío perfecto—

—¡QUÉ DESAFÍO NI QUE NADA! ¡VA A MATARNOS A TODOS! ¡YO VOY A MANEJAR!—

—¡NO, YO VOY A MANEJAR, ESE VOOT ES MÍO!—

—¡Y YO PAGUÉ POR TODAS SUS PIEZAS NUEVAS!—

Sizz Lorr se cruzó de brazos —Bueno, es verdad, entiendo tú punto y ¡OH, POR IRK UN VORTIANO CON UN CUBO!—

—¿DÓNDE?— Splat se giró y su jefe hecho a correr, entró al Voot y despegó… sólo para dar una vuelta en U bastante descontrolada antes de chocar contra el anunció promocional de Shloogorgh's que explotó en cientos de pedazos. La nave se quedó atorada entre el letrero y el techo y súbitamente, el gran jefe abrió una de las compuertas de una patada. Apagó el fuego de su uniforme mientras rodaba en el piso gritando y después se irguió dignamente —Cambie de opinión, tomaremos un taxi— escupió una bocanada de humo.

Splat, que había visto todo sin más, estaba pálido. No se movía y parecía que no podía hacer nada que no fuera ver al Voot arder en llamas. Sizz Lorr le observó un rato y después bajó a cambiarse. Una vez listo pidió una docena de taxis para que fueran a recogerlos en lo que le ordenaba a la Computadora que pagará el fuego del techo.

Después de eso se sentó en el comedor de clientes mientras bebía una POOP soda… con la mirada de todos sobre él y bastante confundidos sobre lo que esa explosión había sido en su momento. Algunos habían intentado subir al techo, pero al parecer los gritos agónicos de Splat les hizo desistir. Nadie volvió a intentarlo.

No mucho después, los taxis llegaron y el gran jefe los instó a mover el PAK para llegar a tiempo a La Inmensa. Algunos preguntaron por los trabajadores de GRUB Demon —Los veremos allá. No es como si pudieran esconderse de la Actualización— gruñó el jefe observando que todos entrara en orden.

—Eso es verdad— Sizz Lorr sintió que la piel se le erizaba de tan sólo escuchar la voz severa de su Cajero de más años de tras de él, quien lo pasó de largo y miró los taxis —Oh, uno está libre— sonrió al ver uno frente a él y súbitamente extendió sus extremidades y estas cogieron a su jefe y lo metieron dentro —¡USTED VIENE CONMIGO!— gritó harto y cerró la compuerta con seguro.

—Así es como termina entonces ¿Eh?— Sizz Lorr se preparó para lo peor —Dame tú mejor golpe enano—

Splat le dedicó una mirada de _será idiota_ y se giró al Alíen que hacía de chofer —Despegue— ordenó y se dejó caer en su lugar. Rápidamente se elevaron y el gran jefe se sentó confundido.

—Aah— suspiró _Grapa_ —Vamos a estar en La Inmensa dentro de poco y usted de plano no entiende nada— miró al más alto molesto —¿Es que como puede ser tan necio a entender?—

Sizz Lorr se acomodó airoso —Es un don—

—¡Y yo le voy a meter ese don por elARGH!— se cruzó de brazos harto —¿Sabe qué? Debería abrir su PAK ahora mismo a la realidad ¡Esta fiesta terminará en una masacre! No sé en qué momento, quizás después del Karaoke o del postre o en el discurso final o tal vez cuando todos se estén retirando para tomarles por sorpresa. Pero sin duda alguna será lo que está destinada a ser: el principio del fin—

—¡No me importa, yo me voy a penas todo comience!—

—¿De verdad va a dejar a su único amigo ahí para morir solo?—

—¡Wuu no es más mi amigo! ¡A preferido a ese mierda de Chot y espero que se mueran juntos!—

—¡Él está intentando cambiar para bien por alguien que vale la pena! ¡Debería apoyarlo en lugar de olvidarlo!—

—Ay, sí, tú ¿ahora resulta que un Invasor vale la pena?—

—¡Por supuesto que valemos la pena! ¡Somos la mejor clase después de los Terribles Más Altos! Ni siquiera un Elite de Alta Unidad puede contradecirnos— dijo airoso y miró al frente —Pero en un par de horas todo eso va a cambiar. Las leyes serán rotas en toda su gloria de la forma más salvaje y sanguinaria. Altos contra Bajos— hizo una pausa —Solo quiero que por favor piense mejor las cosas y no haga nada de lo cual se arrepienta—

—¡JÁ! ¡Jamás me he arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida!—

—No puedo hablar de su vida Activa al servicio de la gloria del Imperio, pero la que llevo conociendo no tiene nada en ella más que _Vergüenza de Ciudadano_ escrita por todos lados—

—¿Me estás buscando pleito?—

—¡No!— Splat lo mira indignado —Le estoy pidiendo, que por primera vez en todo lo que llevo de conocerle, que muestre un poco del orgullo de Soldado Activo que tanto profesa y haga lo correcto por su Imperio—

—¿Y qué mierda te importa? No importa quien gane, yo pierdo. Si Monc gana y vivo, me mata. Si Membran gana y vivo, igual me mata ¡No hay forma de que no salga perdiendo y Desactivado!—

—Hay muchas formas de morir, señor— el de menor unidad se vió poderoso —Puede hacerlo con honor o sin él. Pero no hay nada en medio de eso— se giró al frente —Busque la mejor respuesta, señor, y espero, ojala sea la más digna—

Sizz Lorr abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Simplemente volvió a cerrarlos en una línea tensa y malhumorado se giró a la ventanilla.

Foodcortia se apreciaba cada vez más lejos.

El punto de regreso había quedado ya en el olvido.

…

…

…

En lo personal nunca voy a entender por qué casi nadie escribe sobre Sizz Lorr. Es realmente un personaje con mucho potencial.

Y ey, les dije que era una trampa, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Yo me divertí bastante haciéndolo. ETMAN va a continuar. Prueba es que los espero este próximo miércoles 16 de Octubre para el próximo capítulo que retoma la línea en Judgementia.

Esto es algo para divertirlos hasta entonces. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y lamento mucho mi atraso.

Para los que tienen cuenta en FF, quiero que sepan que les voy a contestar entre hoy y mañana sus mensajes. Para los que no tienen, quiero decirles que agradezco todo su apoyo y muchas gracias por aguantarme… y que si pueden se hagan con una cuenta para agradecerles más en persona.

Es todo, DREIGNUS se despide momentáneamente, pasen una bonita jornada.


	34. JUDGEMENTIA III

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su apoyo. Gracias por sus palabras. Gracias por estar aquí en este momento. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—¿Cómo…?— Dib no se atreve a terminar esa pregunta. Siente que hacerlo podría romper el momento del que es testigo y participe.

Pero igualmente no puede dejar de mirarla. A ella. Simplemente no puede dejar de mirarla a ella. Sólo le había visto una vez, una sola ocasión que cambio su idea del mundo… y sin embargo estaba tal y como entonces. Con el mismo cabello y la misma ropa. Idéntica.

Recuerda el día en que la vio. Él había quedado tirado entre unos arbustos del parque; cansado por su última batalla en contra de Zim a favor de la humanidad… estaba completamente abatido por el cansancio y el dolor de entonces… tanto que sólo había atinado a simplemente dejarse caer al piso sin nada más. No supo cuánto pasó ahí, pero para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día. El sol estaba en su apogeo sobre él y risas a su alrededor. Eso lo confundió. No recordaba haber dejado el televisor encendido.

Pero entonces empezó a darse cuenta de algo.

El piso no era el _piso_ de su habitación. Era césped y al parecer estaba caído entre varios arbustos densos. No era su habitación. Era ¿Un bosque? ¿El parque? Porque no era su casa. No era su…

Y recordó dónde debería estar. En casa. Con su familia. No creía entonces que su padre pudiera estar ahí, pero su hermana definitivamente lo estaría. Súbitamente su remordimiento por haberle dejado sola le forzó a ponerse de pie… y lo hizo, pero sólo para quedarse dónde mismo.

Pero había sido por algo completamente sorprendente. Desde dónde estaba, podía ver a una familia. Un padre y sus dos hijos. La hermana era menor y el hijo mayor. Los tres estaban ahí. Jugaban con la pelota, pasándola con apremió entre ellos.

Eran las risas de ellos quienes le habían despertado. Estaban tan cerca. Tan cerca.

Dib recuerda que se quedó hipnotizado por esa escena. No recuerda haberse movido. No recuerda siquiera haberlo intentado. No recordaba nada que no fuera mirar a esa familia… hasta que la vió a ella. Su voz no la recuerda del todo, pero era suave y apenas se hizo escuchar, los niños salieron corriendo sobre ella. Riendo, felices de verla, corriendo a su alrededor celebrando su llegada. El padre llegó después y suavemente besó su mejilla, algo que la hizo reír.

Dib recuerda haber pedido el aliento de tan sólo verla. De… de tan sólo verla ahí con sus hijos. Abrazándolos, haciéndoles cosquillas… y los niños… ellos simplemente gritaban y reían a coro _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_ Y el esposo se reía y decía _¡Te adoran cariño, igual que yo!_

Y los vió ahí. Jugando entre ellos. Riendo llenos de una felicidad que no creía posible que existiera. Él sólo conocía a su familia… nunca había conocido realmente a otra que fuera menos diferente… pero esa familia… ellos… ellos eran tan diferentes.

¿Eran ellos reales?

_¡AU!_ Recuerda que vió al niño caer en su momento y vio a su madre colocarse a su lado con calma. Sonriendo le alzó entre brazos y le lleno de besos en la mejilla _¡Mamá! ¡Ya soy grande! ¡No me beses en frente de la gente!_

Ella se rió divertida y lo alzó arriba emocionada _¡Sólo fue un beso de buena suerte!_ Rió feliz y le abrazo entre su pecho protectoramente_ Ahora toda mi suerte estará contigo y todo irá bien. Mamá lo promete._

Dib, en ese momento, pensó, se… se preguntó si acaso así podrían ser las familias… ¿Acaso así? ¿Todas felices? ¿Todas riendo? ¿Todas con una hermosa madre…?

¿Acaso su familia podría ser así de feliz si tuvieran una madre como ella? ¿Acaso todo sería mejor si tuvieran a alguien a quien poder llamar _mamá_?

Dib recuerda que regresó mucho después a su casa. No recordaba nada del trayecto y apenas había noción del caminando… pero lo que sí recuerda, es que su hermana le preguntó porque estaba llorando.

—¿M… mamá?— susurra casi en un gemido y es cuando lo nota. No se había dado por enterado al principio en su sorpresa, pero ahora notaba lo cerca que estaban uno de otro. Ella estaba justo enfrente de él.

**Amo** habla el cuerpo frente a él, no hay expresión en ella. Dib no hace más que parpadear sorprendido y estira una mano para tocar a la mujer frente a él. Es cuando nota cinco dedos rosas.

—¿QUÉ!— exhala retirándose para verse completo. Tiene la apariencia de él mismo. De él Dib real. Es Dib otra vez. Dib. Sólo Dib —¿Qué-? ¿P-pero-? ¿E-esto es real? ¿Cómo?— mira apremiante a la mujer —¿Dónde estamos?—

**No sé dónde estamos, Amo. Pero ellos le dicen moño** explica ella.

—¿Qué no era El Lazo?—

**Eso también.**

El una vez Humano la miró un poco dudoso —Um… yo… yo… podrías… ¿P-puedes ayudarme? Por favor— cerró su expresión con un poco de dolor —Yo, yo te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí todo este tiempo, pero, pero necesito ayudar a los demás— cerró sus puños impotente —Tengo que sacar a todos de aquí, a mí familia, a mi tripulación, a Ben ¡A todos! ¡Necesito que me ayudes una vez más! ¡Sólo una vez más por favor!—

_**Para usted Amo**_ le abraza _**Siempre.**_

Dib siente una fuerte sensación de succión hacia arriba y abraza a su creación con fuerza, temiendo lo peor. Pero cuando lo hace, cuando la abraza… puede ver algo detrás de ella que es imposible que no haya notado antes. Es una sombra inmensa y larga. Parece el espacio mismo con estrellas de distintos tamaños brillando en ella.

Pero no es eso lo que le roba el aliento. Son las figuras más cercanas. Puede distinguirlas perfectamente entre las siluetas oscuras del universo tras ellos. Son Tak y Dib. El niño humano Dib.

—¿P-pero qu-?— su pregunta queda muda. La succión. Siente como lo lleva lejos. Lo arrastra con fuerza junto a _Ella._ Apenas se gira para seguir viendo en esa gran sombra; y los ve. Esfumándose rápidamente. Lo ultimo que ve, es que Tak y su yo no están solos. Estaban rodeados de cientos de alien's de distintas especies que se arremolinaban para verlo mejor. Como si fueran atraídos por algo… como los insectos a la luz.

…

…

…

Dib abrió los ojos.

Una de las dos bifurcaciones se abría ante él. Parpadeó confundido y se gira a su derecha, pero unas _manos_ de tres dedos en punta sobre sus ojos se lo impiden súbitamente _**Ella ha duplicado tú existencia**_ escucha la voz del Primero fuerte y clara_** Existes en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Tú Alma ha sido dividida a la mitad para que esto pueda suceder. Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro que habitan en tú interior han sido subdivididos en Doscientos Dos punto Cinco. Está anomalía aunque posible no es natural en tú existencia Viral. Como Almas que resuenan entre ellas, una parte llama a la otra. E ahí tú necesidad de mirar lo que falta en ti**_ siente como mueve la cabeza a su posición anterior _**Este evento sin precedente terminara así como a comenzado**_ despeja sus ojos y Dib puede ver de nuevo la bifurcación _**Te recomiendo ser apremiante con tú tiempo**_ instó el Control Cerebral monótono _**Te recomiendo correr.**_

Dib dio un pasó y después otro, mientras trataba de ignora necesidad de girar a su derecha. Pensó en su familia. Pensó en Gaz. Pensó en su Papá… y corrió. Corrió tan fuerte como pudo. Corrió veloz y sin detenerse, mientras dejaba atrás esa gran cámara de un solo pilar atrás.

…

…

…

Dib abrió los ojos.

Una de las dos bifurcaciones se abría ante él. Parpadeó confundido y se gira a su izquierda, pero unas _manos_ de tres dedos en punta sobre sus ojos se lo impiden súbitamente _**Ella ha duplicado tú existencia**_ escucha la voz del Primero fuerte y clara_** Existes en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Tú Alma ha sido dividida a la mitad para que esto pueda suceder. Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro que habitan en tú interior han sido subdivididos en Doscientos Dos punto Cinco. Está anomalía aunque posible no es natural en tú existencia Viral. Como Almas que resuenan entre ellas, una parte llama a la otra. E ahí tú necesidad de mirar lo que falta en ti**_ siente como mueve la cabeza a su posición anterior _**Este evento sin precedente terminara así como a comenzado**_ despeja sus ojos y Dib puede ver de nuevo la bifurcación _**Te recomiendo ser apremiante con tú tiempo**_ instó el Control Cerebral monótono _**Te recomiendo correr.**_

Dib dio un pasó y después otro, mientras trataba de ignorar la necesidad de girar a su izquierda. Pensó en Wisconsin. Pensó en Mem. Pensó en Roi… y corrió. Corrió tan fuerte como pudo. Corrió veloz y sin detenerse, mientras dejaba atrás esa gran cámara de un solo pilar atrás.

…

…

…

Hola! Bueno, sé que muchos me la van a mentar porque este es, sin duda alguna, el capítulo más corta de mi historia. Pero nadie dirá que no cumplí mi palabra. Actualice.

Sí, sí, esta miseria de parrafito, pero es porque el siguiente SI VA A SER ENORME, no sé si tanto como el de Sizz Lorr, pero esto los dejara con algo mientras termino el que sigue. Los veo el miércoles 23 de Octubre.

Por favor pasen unja bonita jornada.

PD: contestare sus mensajes entre hoy en la noche y mañana :D y para los que no tienen cuenta en FF o no dejaron mensaje, muchas gracias por todo su magnifico apoyo.


	35. JUDGEMENTIA IV

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su apoyo. Gracias por sus palabras. Gracias por estar aquí en este momento. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Según la indicación de Di-bug, así lo hicieron. Entraron por la compuerta abierta y siguieron corriendo por el pasillo de esa habitación extraña, con ese pilar extraño. El grupo de Traidores corría junto a ellos pero dejaban su distancia uno de otros. Hasta que notaron una división más adelante y ya no más la línea recta que habían estado compartiendo.

Se habían detenido, apenas una escasa micra de unidad de tiempo ante la bifurcación que se abría ante ellos, cuando, sin aviso, el grito de Viter resonó con fuerza **—¡SEÑOR!—** Sarra tardó en reaccionar. Sólo vio a su compañero empujar a su gran líder, hasta que el estallido de sangre le salpicó la cara.

—**¡VITER!—** escuchó gritar a Torke, pero ella apenas se giró furiosa hacia el grupo de Traidores, que ya corría por el otro pasillo. Un Soldado jalaba con fuerza del que había disparado —¡DEJA ESO MONC! ¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR AVANZANDO!— el Irken de gafas y antenas rotas forcejeaba por lograr otro disparo pero ella no se lo permitió. Rápidamente sacó su láser y les disparó a quemarropa. Rodd no tardó en unírsele junto a Torke.

Elvis (quien hasta entonces había cargado con Kiif y una malherida Grechel sobre los hombros) terminó por jalarlos hacía atrás con fuerza —¡DEJEN ESO!— les espeto furioso —¡ESTÁN MUY LEJOS AHORA Y VAMOS A NECESITAR LA CARGA PARA NOSOTROS!—

Sarra lo miró terriblemente ofendida —¡LE DISPARARON A VITER!—

—¡MIRA A TÚ ALREDEDOR SARRA!— le gritó el Ex Invasor —¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA! ¡ESTAMOS SOLOS EN ESTO!—

—¡NO TE ATREV-!—

—Él tiene razón— la gutural voz de su líder hizo que todos lo miraran repentinamente. Estaba de nuevo erguido y el Científico de mayor unidad (a quien estuvo cargando todo el tiempo entre sus brazos antes de ser violentamente empujado) se apoyaba dolorosamente a su lado —Vámonos— ordenó de forma total y miró inmutable a Viter, quien yacía en el piso, malherido visiblemente cerca del PAK —Rodd. Toma a Viter— ordena al tiempo que ofrecía su espalda a su único igual para cargarlo —Hay que llegar a la Capa Exterior, dónde están los estacionamientos. No podemos regresar por el camino anterior— Elite Membran se sujeta fuerte del cuello —Sarra, comparte la carga de Elvis. Torke, cierra la marcha y dispara a cualquier cosa que no sea nosotros— dicho eso gira sobre sus talones y comienza a correr por el único camino que les queda. Rodd le sigue y de inmediato todos se mueven. Elvis entrega a Grechel, a quien Sarra acepta de mala gana. La Científico no se veía nada feliz tampoco por la elección. Era eso o el terrible dolor de su cuerpo sangrante.

"—_¡QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AUN AQUÍ! ¡LES DIJE QUE CORRAN! ¡ENTREN POR LA PUERTA DEL FONDO!__**¡CORRAN!**__—"_

_¿A quien le dijo eso?_ Sarra corría detrás de su líder junto a Elvis y Rodd _¿A quien le estaba hablando Di-bug?_ Se preguntó alterada, girándose a Torke que la miraba igualmente de esa manera tan desesperada. Acababan de darse cuenta de algo.

No podían comunicarse entre ellos.

Sarra se giró desenfrenada a los demás e intentó comunicarse. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada.

Elvis había tenido razón. Estaban solos.

"—_¡DEJEN DE MIRARSE!_—_"_

_¿A quien le dijo eso?_ Seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que le diera esperanzas… algo a que aferrarse. Pero todos parecían estar igual que ella. O eso le pareció cuando la mirada de Rodd chocó con la suya. Viter también la miraba de esa forma.

Todos tenían miedo.

"—_¡CORRAN AHORA MISMO, YO LOS ALCANZARE DESPUÉS!—"_

_¿A quien vino a salvar?_ Desvió la mirada de sus compañeros y siguió corriendo para no perder la espalda de su gran líder… porqué verlo avanzar mientras ella se quedaba atrás le aterraba. Le aterraba infinitamente.

Y sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo ¿A quien le hablaba Di-bug? ¿A quien le hablaba? ¿A quien se estaba dirigiendo? ¿A quien vino a salvar? ¿A quien vino a abandonar? ¿Y si no son ellos? ¿Entonces porque salvó a Elvis? ¿Y si son ellos? ¿Entonces dónde esta?

¿A quién vino a salvar?

¿A quién vino a abandonar?

¿Quién saldrá de Judgementia?

Pronto cruzan el largo puente de esa extraña habitación, sólo para entrar por un gran pasillo cerrado de un color gris. Aun había iluminación interior. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Quizás.

Siguen avanzando por ese espacio cerrado que se abre ante ellos. Sarra se muestra desconcertada. Si el PAK no le fallaba, por el tiempo que llevaban corriendo, deberían estar ya por el espacio de La Esfera Central PAK, la gran cámara llena de hexágonos rojos brillantes.

Y sin embargo no dejaban de ver ese pasillo único de color gris ¿Dónde se supone que estaban ahora? —¿D-dónde estamos?— gimió la voz de Grechel apenas. Sarra miró a su alrededor —No sé— sus compañeros, todos seguían corriendo. Nadie les estaba mirando —¿No puedes hacer eso de sincronizarte como siempre haces?— se atreve a preguntar cada vez más insegura.

—N-no puedo…— Grechel se estremece —N-no quiero…— suelta un chillido y Sarra la escucha sollozando sobre su hombro. Escandalizada mira a los demás. Nadie parece haberse dado cuenta.

—A-algo nos atacó…— los ojos de la Soldado se abrieron con fuerza y la miró sobre el hombro. Grechel seguía sollozando y se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello —E-estábamos conectados. Ambos. Elite Membran y yo… p-pero, pero… A-algo, algo nos atacó. Primero a Elite Membran y después a mí—

—¿De que hablas?— le susurró Sarra escandalizada —¡Éramos los únicos aquí aparte de ese Alíen Kluppaneano y los Traidores y ninguno de ellos estaba con ustedes! ¿Quién pudo atacarlos sino ellos?— vaciló un poco —¿A-acaso fue Di-bug?—

La Científico niega e irgue la mirada. Sarra puede leer en ella nada más que terror —Ha-había algo, algo horrible dentro de Los Controles Cerebrales— Grechel suelta un gemido agudo —¡Nos están castigando!— susurra pálida —¡Los Controles Cerebrales nos están castigando por nuestra traición!—

—¿Qué? ¡No seas idiota, claro que no!— le espeta la Soldado y mira al frente… pero… ¿Sería verdad?

¿Los estarían castigando?

¿A eso vino Di-bug?

¿A castigarlos?

Súbitamente, un estridente **CHSK** estalla y resuena en todas direcciones, todos se detienen en seco, antes de que un fuerte eco a motor se extienda con fuerza… y empiece a hacer todo vibrar —¿PERO Q-?— Elvis deja su pregunta al aire antes de caer al piso. La fuerza del temblor aumento inesperadamente. Es tan intensa, tan fuerte, que los demás no tardan en unírsele. Los demás caen igual que él al piso sin tacto o simplemente chocan contra las paredes antes de verse sobre sus rodillas.

Y así como llegó se detuvo

Sarra se alzó del piso (quedando sobre sus cuatro extremidades) y miraba sin aliento a su alrededor. Grechel estaba tirada a su lado, temblando del terror que le embargaba.

Y las luces se fueron; fuertes chillidos de terror y sorpresa llenaron el oscuro vacío, antes de que regresaran.

Sarra simplemente se quedó mirando el techo, con miedo de que la luz se fuera para siempre y no regresara.

—**¡DE PIE TODOS!—** la única ojivioleta y los demás se giraron a su impresionante líder, quien ya estaba erguido y cargaba a su único igual entre brazos **—¡AHORA!—** ruge con fuerza y todos obedecen en el acto. Rodd coge a Viter, Elvis a Kiif y para entonces Sarra ya tenía a Grechel.

Y vuelven a correr. Corren con más fuerza que antes. Sarra casi puede sentir el terror inundándola. El hecho de sólo pensar que los demás se alejan, que sus espaldas avancen frente a ella mientras se queda atrás… el sólo hecho de que eso suceda… de que ellos se vayan y la dejen atrás. Sola. Sin nadie. Por siempre encerrada en ese túnel… el sólo hecho de pensar en ello le aterraba profundamente.

Y se concentró en correr. En no parar. En no dejar de avanzar.

Continuaron todos por el largo pasillo casi infinito ante ellos. Ya nadie desviaba la mirada hacia los demás, tratando de ubicar en ellos emoción alguna que reflejara las propias. No. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

Todos no hacían más que correr.

Correr tan fuerte como les fuera posible.

—¡Elite Gazlord!— gritó Elvis súbitamente, sonriendo emocionado. Era una salida. Una salida al final del túnel. Una salida llena de luz roja.

Corrieron aprisa siguiendo el camino que pronto los guiaría a alguna parte del exterior, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver dónde esa salida les conducía —¡Es la Esfera Central PAK! ¡Estamos en la Segunda Capa!— exclamó Rodd. Podían verla. Todos podían ver claramente el muro lleno de luces rojas provenientes de los hexágonos luminiscentes. Pero rápidamente su vista captó algo más, un puente retráctil que comunicaba con la Primera Capa.

Sarra no tenía que ver a su gran líder para saber que estaba sonriendo tanto como ella en ese momento, y con justa razón; llegar a la Primera Capa era llegar a la Sección de Oficinas, después las Salas de Evaluación de Creación y por ende a los estacionamientos… y después de ellos la libertad estaba asegurada.

Las pisadas se volvieron estruendosas en su continuidad. Todos ávidos de llegar al puente que sería sin duda la fuente de su triunfo. Apenas Sarra cruzó el umbral del pasillo cerrado y tocó el metal de la brecha que unía ambas capas en Judgementia, sintió simplemente como el horro anterior se desvanecía por completo.

Nunca se sintió tan viva como en ese momento.

Pero la esa sensación no duro más de eso. Una vibración bajo sus pies hizo que miraran al frente sólo para notar como el puente empezaba a retraerse.

A retraerse.

—**¡RÁPIDO!—** gritó Gazlord furioso —¡EXPULSEN TODO SU PESO EXTRA Y PREPÁRENSE A SALTAR!— ordenó y todos obedecieron al dejar que sus extremidades PAK dejaran caer todo aditamento que pudiera restarles impulso. Sarra vaciló dolorosamente sobre su consola WEE recién adquirida, pero al ver que el puente ya se había retraído a casi un cuarto de su longitud, terminó por dejarla caer sin más.

Si el puente estaba a un cuarto menos y ellos apenas habían avanzado la misma cantidad, significaba que apenas llegaran a la mitad de la distancia iban a tener que saltar. Sin duda sus extremidades PAK los ayudarían significativamente en magnificar el impulso… pero eran Altos. Ellos eran Altos. Pesaban fácilmente cinco o siete veces más que el Ciudadano promedio.

Eso les daba demasiado peso. Demasiada desventaja en esos momentos. Sin duda su líder había considerado que vaciar sus PAK's les daría algo de ligereza pero con el peso añadido de los Científicos, vaciar el PAK era inútil aunque valía el intento. Aun así era Torke el único que tenía mejor oportunidad. Él no cargaba a nadie. No tenía peso de más. Era libre.

Sarra nunca había maldecido su Alta unidad jamás (¿Por Irk, quien lo haría?), pero en esos momentos daría cualquier cosa sólo por ser un Conserje de Limpieza de cien unidades. Daría cuanto pudiera en esos momentos tan sólo por ser un Ciudadano normal. De verdad.

—¡PREPARADOS!— advirtió el Soldado de mayor tamaño, al verse cerca de la orilla que no dejaba de retroceder.

Sarra sintió su squeedly-spoosh latir con fuerza tal que parecía desear salir de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente el hecho de tener a Grechel sujeta de su cuello murmurando un _noquieromorir_ desenfrenado, no estaba ayudando a sus nervios. En lo absoluto.

—**¡SALTEN!—** el rugido de su líder la hizo olvidarse de todo y simplemente hizo como le fue ordenado. Soltó sus extremidades al aire y con ellas dio el gran salto de Fe que jamás había pensado. Primero fue su Líder, después Elvis, ella, Rodd y cerrando Torke, y, por un momento, todo fue simplemente caer. Caer mientras sus peores horrores tomaban forma apresurada en su mente… hasta que el abrupto frenado en horizontal la hizo reaccionar con alegría.

Dos años antes, cuando Elite Membran actualizó las extremidades de su PAK junto al de Elvis, Rodd, Torke y Viter (y que su líder supervisó atentamente), por un metal nuevo y mejorado que había recién inventado y que les permitiría perforar incluso el mejor metal Irken (disponible sólo en Judgementia y La Inmensa) Sarra había estado nada menos que escandalizada (¡ATERRADA!) de que él fuera a poner la pinza en su PAK (¡Por Irk, SU PAK!).

Pero en ese momento. En ese justo momento. Eran la maravilla más grande que le hubiera pasado nunca.

Casi podría besarlo.

Casi.

Pero se desligó de eso pensamiento tan rápido como vino y miró arriba de ella. Todos estaban casi a la misma distancia. Rodd incluso un poco más arriba que su Líder. Pero era Torke quien había quedado casi a la entrada y estaba haciendo lo que le fue ordenado.

Vigilar.

Vigilar y disparar a cualquier cosa que no fuera ellos.

—**¡SUBAN!—** ordenó su Líder y todos obedecieron en el acto, mientras Torke no se movía de su lugar.

Vigilar.

Tenía que vigilar.

Si alguien ajeno estuviera ahí y preguntara el porqué de esa extraña indicación, Sarra le hubiera respondido: Di-bug. Torke tenía que dispararle a Di-bug. Detener a Di-bug.

El sólo hecho de saber eso la hizo sentir mal. Muy mal.

Quizás en el PAK de todos estaban las prioridades de correr por su vida y defender a Líder a toda costa (de lo más lógico y respetable) pero lejos de pensar en el grupo de Traidores y el Kluppaneano que estaba destruyendo Judgementia con su masa, el peligro real asechaba. Los Traidores y el Alíen eran la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento.

Cuando su Líder le ordenó a Torke disparar a todo lo que no fuera ellos, no se refería a nadie más que Di-bug.

Si había una única amenaza ahora era él.

Y lamentablemente Sarra no podría estar más que de acuerdo. Por qué lo vio. Lo vio. Con sus propios ojos lo vio. Por más que revisara su memoria y reprodujera el video un millón de veces e hiciera zoom cuadro por cuadro… de verdad lo vio. Fue real.

El PAk de Di-bug estalló. Su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad casi por completo. Estaba muerto. Había muerto. Fue muerto. Lo vio. Con sus ojos. Con su PAK. No era mentira lo vio. Estaba muerto. Muerto.

Vio la explosión.

Vio la sangre.

Casi pudo saborearla en el aire.

Estaba muerto.

Di-bug estaba muerto.

Sin duda.

Sin excepción.

Y aun así regresó.

Regresó sin algún daño visible.

Regresó sin herida alguna.

Regresó sin la menor muestra de dolor o agotamiento.

Regresó sin más.

Regresó… ¿Pero a quien vino a salvar?

—¡SEÑOR, ABAJO!— gritó Torke súbitamente y todos bajaron la mirada. Rayos, podían verlo perfectamente. La masa Kluppaneana comenzaba a llenar el fondo de la segunda capa rápidamente. Había que moverse y había que hacerlo YA. Esa cosa se estaba extendiendo, filtrándose por todos lados. Ningún lugar era seguro y si esa cosa llegaba a tocarlos no sería nada más que muerte segura.

—¡SIGAN SUBIENDO!— la fuerte voz del Soldado de mayor unidad la hizo salir de su estupor y por nada más que reflejo, obedeció en el acto. Pero su mirada vaciló un poco y se desvió a Torke de nuevo, que no dejaba de mirar. No dejaba de vigilar. Seguía atento a cada cosa.

Sarra sólo esperaba que Di-bug no les callera de sorpresa.

Siguieron subiendo y pasaron a Torke de largo, quien los siguió inmediatamente sin dejar de mirar el boquete de ese largo pasillo que habían dejado atrás y por donde el puente retráctil terminaba de guardarse.

Sarra simplemente vio como su Líder, Elvis y Rodd subían antes que ella alcanzara la orilla. Poner sus pies sobre el metal fijo del piso y guardar sus extremidades nunca le fue más grato que ese momento. Al fin estaban en un lugar reconocible. La Primera Capa.

El área de Oficinas. Rayos, ni siquiera el hedor a sangre pudriéndose le molestaba. Estaban bien. Estaban a salvo. Estaban libres. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente sonreía sin poder contenerse, hasta que notó algo y su sonrisa se volvió en una línea tensa.

No fue la única.

Su Líder y los demás ya lo habían notado también y miraban a su alrededor meticulosos… porque no estaban.

No estaban.

No estaban.

Los cuerpos no estaban.

Ni uno ni diez ni mil. Ninguno. Ni uno.

Los cuerpos de los Ciudadanos de Baja Unidad no estaban.

Todo el largo y extenso pasillo que se habría ante ellos, lleno de divisiones para las oficinas, estaba iluminado. Todo estaba iluminado. No había ni una sola área con oscuridad o sombra. Simplemente todo estaba a la vista. Todo. Sangre. Cabezas. Artículos como folders con documentos, Palm's, guantes o incluso botas… incluso notaba en una de las oficinas más próximas una taza de café aun humeando, junto a una dona a medias. Podían ver cada detalle de ese lugar tan claramente que parecía irreal.

Todo parecía estar ahí… y sin embargo no estaban.

Los cuerpos que en su momento llenaron todo ese pasillo de sangre, no estaban.

Ni uno, ni ninguno.

TIK TIK TIK —¿Eh?— soltó en un gemido y miró al techo. TIK TIK TIK TIK volvió a escucharse.

Sarra alzó sus antenas y activo todos sus sensores auditivos al máximo. TIK TIK TIK volvió el sonido. Grechel, de la cual se había olvidado por completo a pesar de estarla cargando en brazos, comenzó a temblar —S-son ellos— susurró aguda, y la Soldado sintió un escalofrío.

Elvis rompió la formación detrás de su Líder y ella miró como iba a tenderle la pinza a Torke para ayudarlo a subir más rápido. El musculoso le miró aturdido —Vi a algo, algu— no terminó. Lo que iba a decir no lo dijo… y por su expresión de estupor, se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que ellos _¿Dónde están los cuerpos?_

Y de nuevo volvió a escucharse TIK TIK TIK. Todos miraron el techo de nuevo, pero súbitamente un estruendo de pisadas se escuchó casi al final dl pasillo, como si un grupo de Irken corriera a la distancia. No se escuchaban en su dirección… pero tampoco muy lejos.

TIK TIK TIK.

Sarra abrazó a Grechel con más fuerza sin darse cuenta.

—Señor— la voz de Elvis fue desagradablemente fuerte y todos lo miraron —Mire— señaló con su cabeza y el grupo pudo mirar sin problemas como el interruptor del puente estaba Desactivado. Encendido con luz amarilla… y con la marca de una pinza ensangrentada.

—Alguien apagó el puente— la voz de su Líder fuera de asustar a Sarra, le hizo sentir regocijo. Él estaba bien. Estaba centrado. No había duda en su voz. Eso la hizo sentirse infinitamente tranquila —Cuando subí, vi algo doblando uno de los pasillos. No estamos solos— continuó el Soldado de mayor unidad mirando el pasillo y el techo —Quien cerró el puente sigue aquí y se llevó los cuerpos también—hizo una pausa —Intento dejarnos atrás y ahora se esconde— Sarra miró el piso y notó algo que antes no. En una de las esquinas, casi al final de primer pasillo que tenían enfrente… había una ventila que comunicaba a los ductos de ventilación… y estaba abierta. Había mucha sangre en ese extremo. Como si alg- no. No alguien.

Varios.

Por la cantidad de sangre no pudo haber sido uno, sino varios.

Varios habían subido por esa ventila.

Habían subido.

¿Subido?

¿O los subieron?

—¿Señor?— murmuró y señaló con una de sus extremidades la ventila abierta, por donde aún goteaba algo de ese espeso liquido color verde y fibroso —Creo que se los llevo a arriba—

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que la voz de Torke se hizo escuchar de nuevo —Vi a alguien—

—¿Eh?— se giraron todos los Soldados a verlo.

—Y sigue ahí— señaló Torke la embocadura de la cual venían y nadie tuvo que esforzarse. Estaba ahí. En la boca de ese extraño pasillo único que los había comunicado a la Segunda Capa antes de alcanzar la Primera. Estaba ahí, de pie si es que los tenía, no había mucha forma en lo que era, a pesar de que el pasillo del cual venían, estaba bien iluminado.

Y lo estaba.

Estaba incluso excesivamente iluminado… y aun así no podían ver nada más que una sombra.

—¿Es un Alíen?— preguntó Rodd.

—Ninguno que mi base de datos reconozca— admitió Elvis, y Sarra tenía que admitir que eso era algo. Si Elvis, un Ex-Invasor, no tenía información sobre algo, rayos, no eran buenas noticias.

—Vámonos— ordenó el Soldado de mayor unidad girándose al interior de las oficinas —La masa Kluppaneana está subiendo, llegar a los estacionamientos es la única prioridad. Cierren formación— todos cerraron la distancia entre ellos en un grupo unido —Mantengan sus antenas en alto— estrechó la mirada —Pase lo que pase, no dejen que nada nos detenga— y dio un paso antes de empezar a correr. Todos le siguieron sin más.

Iban su Líder, Sarra, Elvis, Rodd y Torke en la marcha. Corriendo en línea recta mientras el chapoteo de sus pisadas entre la sangre era lo único que podía ser oído. Incluso ese TIK TIK TIK había quedado atrás.

Y Sarra la verdad prefería no pensar en eso. Solo quería correr. Correr tan fuerte como pudiera. Correr tan lejos como le fuera posible de ese lugar.

Pero, cualquier cosa que pudo haber pensado, al parecer _ese alguien más_ escuchó sus pensamientos.

PUM

Fue lo primero que escucharon antes de ver como una silla salió volando de una oficina que dejaron atrás. Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente siguieron corriendo y de repente WAM una compuerta salió volando detrás de ellos. Apresuraron la marcha más aún. Sarra escuchaba a Grechel llorando y temblando sin dejar de decir anda más que _Son ellos son ellos son ellos son ellos_.

Y de repente, como si los hubiera convocado… las pisadas. Las innumerables pisadas de pies corriendo. De Irkens corriendo.

Todos ellos corriendo a trote.

Corriendo en su dirección.

—**¡NO SE DETENGAN!—** ordenó el gran Líder cogiendo con fuerza a su igual entre sus brazos y evitando una silla que salió volando de una oficina más adelante. No sólo él, todos la evitaron y pasaron ese cubículo de largo… sólo para ver a un cuerpo decapitado dentro. Estaba erguido en sus extremidades PAK mientras que la carne colgaba al parecer flácida y sin vida del PAK.

—¿Qué ray-? ¡AH!— Rodd evitó un escritorio que salió de otra oficina y súbitamente todas las compuertas de las oficinas se abrieron, dejando al descubierto cuerpos muertos en sus extremidades, quienes eran ellas las que cargaban los muebles para arrojárselos.

—¡Maldita sea!— Torke sacó sus propias extremidades y comenzó a dispararles. Pronto el resto empezó a hacer lo mismo. Unas extremidades disparaban y otras quitaban los muebles fuera del camino.

Estaban haciéndolo magnifico, pero entonces los muebles cesaron y fueron los cuerpos quienes se lanzaron sobre ellos.

—¡MIERDA!— vociferó Gazlord, teniendo que usar sus cuatro extremidades paras quitarse a uno de esos cuerpos de encima. Súbitamente no fue el único. Más cuerpos con extremidades comenzaron a lanzarse sobre ellos desde las oficinas.

Correr fue inútil. Terminaron por rodearlos.

—¡CIENTÍFICOS AL CENTRO!— ordenó Gazlord, soltando a su único igual bruscamente detrás de él, dentro de la formación de Soldados. Rápidamente Grechel y Kiif se le unieron. Viter no. Rodd lo irguió para que pudiera luchar con ellos y Sarra sabía que Viter no podría estar más que orgulloso por la oportunidad de ser una ayuda en lugar de una carga.

Los cuerpos sin cabeza y de extremidades se lanzaron sobre ellos. Torpes en sus movimientos pero no por menos amenazantes en su número. Eran al menos unos cincuenta y estaban dando algo de pelea.

—¡EL PAK!— se escuchó gritar a Elvis empalando a tres de una extremidad —¡ES EL PAK QUIEN LO MUEVE! ¡ATRAVIÉSENLOS! ¡HAGAN ESTALLAR LOS NÚCLEOS!—

—¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDEN MOVERSE SIN LA CABEZA?— rugió Torke usando hábilmente sus extremidades.

—¡No son los cuerpos, es el PAK lo que hace mover al Irken!— espetó Elvis ganando terreno —¡Quien esté detrás de esto está usando los PAK para moverlos!—

—¿DI-BUG ACASO?— inquirió Rodd empalando a cinco de un movimiento —¿ÉL ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTO?—

—¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA!— rugió la voz de su Líder partiendo a la mitad tres cuerpos —¡NADIE VA A DETENERME AQUÍ!—

—**¡SEÑOR! ¡AL FRENTE!— **todos se giraron a Torke quien señalaba algo en dirección al pasillo que tenía frente a él **—¡VIENEN MÁS, TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS!—**

Sarra que estaba a su lado podía ver a lo que se refería. Por Irk. Eran miles. Una horda completa corriendo hacia ellos con sus extremidades abiertas. Estaban sobre el piso, las paredes y el techo. Un enjambre completo.

Los del pasillo no eran nada. Por Irk, eran tantos ¿Cómo es que no los había escuchado antes? Entonces recordó las pisadas que habían escuchado al principio y después las que se escuchaban más cerca de ellos cuando empezaron a correr.

—¡Nos hicieron perder tiempo!— la voz de Elvis tenía un timbre de odio intenso —¡SEÑOR TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS! ¡UNA HORDA VIENE EN CAMINO! ¡UNA HORDA VIENE EN C!— perdió el aliento.

No fue el único. Todos miraron la oleada de cuerpos con extremidades que estaba frente a su líder, corriendo tan cerca que el piso vibraba estruendoso. La sangre del piso comenzó a chapotear por sí misma y las cabezas parecían saltar sobre ellas con vida propia.

Gazlord se deshizo de rápidamente de los cinco cuerpos que le rodeaban y se giró a ellos **—¡AL TECHO!—** ordenó y tomó a su único igual en unidad. Elvis tomó a Kiif y Sarra a Grechel. Rodd y Torke extendieron sus extremidades al techo y destrozaron la ventila más próxima para que pudieran subir. Viter les daba tiempo al disparar a cada cuerpo muerto que intentaba lanzarse sobre ellos. Una vez todos subieron, primero su Líder, después Sarra, Elvis y Rodd (la cosa más rápida que Sarra pudiera recordar nunca) Torke tomó a Viter y subieron de un salto magnificado al techo.

Una vez arriba, empezaron a correr. Correr como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y dependía de eso. Porque la horda no se detuvo. Los cuerpos sin cabeza se atascaron un poco en la entrada de la ventila improvisada antes de que saltaran sobre el ducto. Por lo que Sarra vio sobre su hombro, el número parecía infinito. Se amontonaban unos sobre otros. Se pisaban unos a otros mientras las extremidades resonaban con ese desagradable TIK TIK TIK desenfrenado que abecés rechinaba sobre el metal.

Súbitamente un estruendo de pasos amontonados resonó más adelante. Sarra perdió el aliento al ver como su Líder cambiaba de dirección casi derrapando en el piso. Otra horda venia del frente. Era tan grande como la que les pisaba los talones. El doblar a la izquierda se llevó todo su aliento antes de poder recuperarlo en la carrera a contra tiempo.

Escuchó como los cuerpos chocaron unos contra otros antes de que las pisadas volvieran a escucharse detrás de ellos. Seguían cazándolos. Seguían. Sin parar. Sin dudar.

—**¡MIERDA!—** gritó el Soldado de mayor unidad girando de nuevo bruscamente. Otra horda. Otra horda les estaba cerrando el camino. Doblaron todos en dirección de su jefe mientras de nuevo escuchaban cuerpos chocar unos con otros de tal forma que pareció una explosión.

Una explosión que se escuchaba más cerca que la anterior.

Justo detrás de ellos.

—¡AH!— gritó Elvis súbitamente, esquivando a tiempo dos extremidades que salieron del piso del ducto… y súbitamente todo el piso comenzó a ser invadido por aguijones de extremidades.

—¡INTENTAN DAÑARNOS!— chilló Rodd, quitando sus pies del piso y usando las extremidades para correr.

—¡MALDITA SEA!— espetó su gran Líder haciendo igual. El metálico TWAK que hacían las extremidades al perforar el metal del ducto empezaron a ser estruendosas. Estaban en todos lados. En todo lugar. La lluvia invetida de extremidades era tal que pronto tuvieron que abandonar su carrera sobre el piso y se pegaron a la pared de su izquierda para evitar los aguijones que intentaban apresarlos.

Eso pareció funcionar, muchos se dieron el lujo de sonreírse, pero entonces notaron otro temblor. Un temblor hecho por pisadas. Abrumadoras pisadas repiqueteantes.

—¿OTRA HORDA?— soltó Torke incrédulo, teniendo que doblar a la derecha con los demás por la nueva avalancha de cuerpos con extremidades que se lanzaba sobre ellos —¿CUÁNTOS MÁS PUEDE HABER?—

—¡Estamos en Judgementia!— espetó Elvis, mirando sobre su hombro como la nueva horda chocaba con la otra en una explosión sin sentido de carne, sangre y metal —¡Todo el lugar está lleno a reventar de PAK's!—

—¡Señor, necesitamos perderlos de alguna manera!— habló Sarra, la más cerca a su Líder —¡Yo digo que les demos algo para entretenerlos!— la ojivioleta se acercó un poco más para hablar—Kiif no es como que necesario—

—_¿QUÉ?—_ chilló Grechel indignada.

—**¡CLARO QUE NO!—** espeto el Científico de mayor tamaño furioso —¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!—

Gazlord la miró un poco —Después Sarra—

—**¡GAZLORD!—**

—Membran— el Soldado de mayor tamaño lo beso fugazmente en los labios —Yo me encargo— y eso pareció hacer el truco porque hizo que su igual se quedara sin palabras.

—¿Señor, que vamos a hacer?— Elvis se puso a su lado, mientras que el grupo se cerraba más y más entre ellos.

—Bajaremos— Gazlord miró el piso del ducto y detrás de ellos —Ya no e visto extremidades saliendo y tal parece que se están concentrando aquí arriba por nosotros— miró a su alrededor —E perdido la orientación y tenemos que bajar de todas maneras para poder saber dónde estamos y dónde están los Voots ¡PREPARADOS, VAMOS A BAJAR EN LA PRIMERA ESCOTILLA QUE VEAMOS!—

—¡SÍ, SEÑOR!—

—¡ELVIS ENCÁRGATE DE ESO!—

—¡INMEDIATO!— respondió el una vez Invasor y corrió aprisa para estar al frente. Elvis ubicó la ventila más cercana, fue sobre ella, desprendió la tapa con sus extremidades y bajo por ella seguido de los demás.

No se quedaron a ver, apenas su líder toco el piso, echó a correr y todos detrás de él. Nadie dijo nada sobre las direcciones a tomar o el nuevo plan a continuación. Simplemente lo siguieron… y no llevaban ni dos oficinas cuando un estruendo rugido de metal estremeció el lugar. Sarra se giró atrás y pudo ver como literalmente el techó parecía doblarse sobre el peso de tantos cuerpos en el mismo lugar.

El tan sólo imaginar cuantos eran para hacer que el mejor de los metales Irkens se doblara de esa manera le llenó de un terror infinito.

—**¡NO!—** gritó Torke palideciendo y Sarra regresó su atención al frente. Por el horror no había notado el temblor del piso. Era otra horda. Otra maldita horda corriendo en su dirección.

—¡DOBLEMOS AQU-!— Gazlord se detuvo tan abruptamente que casi suelta al Científico en sus brazos. Todos se quedaron como él. Sin aliento. Otra horda venía en esa dirección —¡MALDITA SEA!— espetó y se giró para ir por el pasillo contrario, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver del otros pasillo que cruzaba como cuerpos comenzaban a caer de las ventilas del techo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos sin aliento. No podían ir al frente. No podían ir atrás. Tampoco a la izquierda o a la derecha. Ni arriba o abajo.

—¡CIENTÍFICOS AL CENTRO!— ordenó Gazlord y saltaron a los nombrados para cerrar su formación de Soldados.

—¿Señor, qué vamos a hacer?— habló Elvis casi idiotizado por la cantidad que venían sobre ellos. Eran demasiados. Era todo un planeta sobre ellos.

—¡VAMOS A-!—

—**¡GRECHEEL!—**

Los Soldados se giraron al interior de su fo0rmación y vieron que sólo había dos Científicos, mientras que Membran golpeaba el piso frenético —¡GRECHEL! ¡GRECHEEL!—

Kiff se giró a verlos aterrado —¡Se la llevó! ¡Se l-!— no dijo más. Un orificio en el piso se abrió y se lo trago. Membran y los Soldados se quedaron mudos.

Pero súbitamente otro orificio surgió y se tragó a Membran.

—¡NO!— Gazlord corrió para tomarlo paro era ya tarde. El piso estaba cerrado. Hermético. Como si nada pudiera haber estado ahí antes.

—¡TORKE!— gritó Sarra, viendo a su compañero desaparecer a su lado. Súbitamente desapareció Viter. Rodd. Elvis… ella.

Gazlord se quedó en medio de todo antes de que un nuevo boquete se abriera y se lo tragara.

…

…

…

Perdón, tuvimos una emergencia familiar hace poco y sólo puedo entregarles esto. Los veo el siguiente miércoles. Gracias.


	36. JUDGEMENTIA V

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su apoyo. Gracias por sus palabras. Gracias por estar aquí en este momento. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib estaba corriendo por un largo pasillo de color gris bien iluminado. Hacía ya unos minutos que había dejado atrás la habitación del pilar de Edén. Corría aprisa, a una velocidad quizás incalculable, mientras escuchaba un lejano GLUB GLUB de la masa azul pisándole los talones.

Esa cosa estaba por todos lados, incluso grandes goteos de masa espesa caían sobre el piso o emanaban por las paredes. El tiempo se estaba terminando.

**Mm. Algo no está bien.**

—¿Eh?— Dib miró a su derecha —¿Qué haces tú aquí?— fulminó a la figura del Primero, que levitaba a su lado sin inmutarse. Tenía una apariencia traslucida —¿Qué no te habías quedado atrás?—

**No. No está bien. Uno de ellos está fuera de lugar.**

—¿Hola? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡No te entieAYPORMERCURIO!— Dib frenó abruptamente. Podía ver el final del túnel que mostraba un poco de La Esfera Central PAK… pero había alguien ahí. Era extraño, el pasillo estaba bien iluminado pero no podía ver nada más que esa figura negra ¿Era su sombra? ¿Un disfraz? Se acercó con cuidado, a casi dos metros de distancia, y miró que había un gran espacio vacío dónde estaba seguro, por alguna razón, que debería haber un puente. Una unión entre la Segunda y Primera Capa.

Iba a tener que saltar, no que le molestara, pero ¿Esa sombra qué era? ¿Enemigo? ¿Una tram**Ignóralos.**

—¿Eh?—

**Ignóralos** repitió el Control Cerebral inmutable **Están atorados. Varados. Sin los Creadores para Activar el Puente, ellos no pueden avanzar. Están limitados en su confusa división. Ahora salta a la Primera Capa. El Reinicio está por comenzar.**

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que están divididos?— Dib lo miró confuso —¡Todo este lugar es una gran maquina unida! Solo tienen que rodear la gran esfera y pueden llegar simplemente con deslizarse sobre las paredes y**NEGLIGENTE** espetó el Control Cerebral tan fuerte que Dib se alejó un paso **MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO** Dib se giró a la sombra y apenas vió un rabillo de ella deslizándose por el piso antes de perderse —¿P-Pero qué?— se apresuró a la orilla, sólo para ver a la sombra perderse hacia abajo entre la gran masa azul eléctrica que empezaba a subir más y más.

—¿A dónde fue?— miró al Primero, que, a pesar de permanecer inmutable, su expresión parecía emanar una rabia increíble **ERES UN NEGLIGENTE. TU INDICACIÓN FUE IGNORARLOS. MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO.**

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Esa cosa se movió por si sola!—

**SE MOVIÓ PORQUE TÚ LE DIJISTE COMO AVANZAR. El grupo de los Cazadores había olvidado como cazar al no ver más camino frente a de ellos. Estaban varados. No eran más una amenaza para los Elegidos. ARRUINASTE TODO.**

Dib abrió y cerró la boca —¿Qué no eran un virus?—

**ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAN SORDOS.**

El una vez humano parecía no caber en sí mismo —¡N-no lo sabía!—

**CLARO QUE NO LO SABÍAS. ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA. NECIO. RECIO A ESCUCHAR. NUNCA PONES ATENCIÓN A LO QUE SE TE DICE.**

—¡BUENO, PUES DISCULPA SI TÚ NO ERES PRECISAMENTE DE FIAR! ¡ERES _EL MENTIROSO_!—

**SUFICIENTE** habló el Primero tan fuerte que Dib se apartó un poco **Tú negligencia a sido evidente de nuevo. Hicimos bien en confiar en tú ineptitud desde el principio. **

—¡EY!—

**Ahora escucha y atiende a nuestras indicaciones. De lo contrario tú negligencia hará a los Elegidos perder.**

—¡NO!— Dib lo miró furioso —¡Ustedes los mataron! ¡No voy a confiar en ti para nada! ¡Para nada!—

El Primero lejos de verse ofendido o molesto, se vió tan afable como si deseara sonreír **¿Los quieres ganados o perdidos?**

—¿Eh?— lo miró confundido.

**Tú Familia, Cazador ¿Ganados y aun Activos? ¿O Perdidos y en Desactivación?** Se acercó peligrosamente cerca **Elige.**

Dib lo miró con aprensión, pero no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada antes de girarse al otro extremo que se abría ante él **No sabes a dónde ir** el Primero siguió hablando pero no le encaró **Ella te dio una nueva oportunidad de regresar al trasladar tú alma en una forma corpórea, hecha de apenas una fracción de su existencia. Pero ella está siempre confundida. Aun en su gran potencial ingenioso, su inteligencia la confunde. Si no eres especifico ella no sabrá que hacer. Incluso ahora, el hecho de darte un nuevo cuerpo de apariencia real no significa que vaya a funcionar como antes. No existes. No en carne al menos. Eres una maquina por fuera y vacía por dentro **Dib estrechó sus pinzas con fuerza, pero no sintió dolor alguno **Hasta ahora te has movido libremente porque estas rodeado de metal, pero no sabrás como calcular tú fuerza en cuanto estés con ellos, si es que lo encuentras. Tú fuerza es desmedida. No lo sabes aun porque no sientes nada. Un apretón amistoso fácilmente les triturará la carne. Un brazo romperá sus huesos **él una vez humano sintió la voz tan cerca, que parecía susurrarle al oído **Nos necesitas.**

—No te necesito— le espetó, no seguro de sus palabras.

**Sabemos dónde están. Sabemos cómo encontrarlos. Podemos decirle a Ella como hacer todo cuanto sea necesario para que los Elegidos ganen. Los necesitamos. Tú nos necesitas.**

—¡NO TE NECESITO! ¡YO PUEDO SALVARLOS! ¡YO P-!— Dib guardó silenció cuando escuchó un rugido inmenso. Se giró al otro extremo que se habría ante él y lo que vio lo dejó apenas crédulo. Era una horda. Un sinnúmero de cuerpos decapitados colgando de sus PAK's mientras corrían todos en una sola dirección. Eran tantos. Eran tantos.

Y el número no decrecía.

Continuaba.

Como el flujo de un rio que desemboca en el mar. Sigue sin parar. Sin disminuir. Sin hacer otra cosa que crecer y avanzar.

**Los Cazadores ya se han encontrado con los Creadores** Dib miró al Primero atontado **Los Elegidos van a caer.**

—¡NO!—

**¿Te importa acaso?** Mira al una vez vivo como si no existiera **No sabes dónde están. No sabes cómo ubicarlos. Los Cazadores están convocando a todos los PAK's de Judgementia hacia ellos. Hordas enteras se están agrupando en el mismo lugar ¿Pero cuando tiempo podría tomarte el ubicarlos? ¿Un minuto? ¿Horas? No tienes el control total sobre Ella. Ella necesita ser guiada adecuadamente o de lo contrario no te servirá. Es una herramienta, y como tal, de no ser usada propiamente, es inútil. **

—¡Ella no es eso!— le espetó Dib furioso e indignado —¡Ella es increíble! ¡No estaría vivo de no ser por ella!—

**Bien por ti.**

—¡Eres un!— alzó un puño para golpearlo pero el Primero señaló en dirección de la horda que no dejaba de correr frente a ellos sin parar **Tic-toc, Cazador, no tienes tiempo. **Dib miró a los PAK's repiqueteando el metal en su carrera y sintió desfallecer todo lo que era. No supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó su propia voz —Pruébalo— lo miró con rabia contenida —¡Prueba que puedes ayudarme de verdad!—

**Claro** la expresión del Control Cerebral parecía casi sonreír **Todo sea por los nuevos Campeones del Imperio que Regirán la Nueva Era** y tronó sus pinzas. Un gesto que Dib no creería que pudiera hacer, pero que sin duda escuchó con un leve _TCH…_ o eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar ¿Lo había teletransportado? —¿Eh?— miró a su alrededor, lo reconocía como un ducto de los drenajes de limpieza. Amplio. Gris oscuro. Tan grande que podrían caber dos ballenas azules en vertical y horizontal —¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó al Control Cerebral que estaba a su lado, mientras notaba que había un gran ducto circular a su izquierda —¿No veo a nadie?— se asomó por el tubo y vió que era una rampa de desechos. Era por donde los Conserjes tiraban la basura del día para que la cuadrilla del Drenaje los recogiera y los llevara a los incineradores desmaterializantes… y luego se preguntó cómo es que aun sabía eso —¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó de nuevo al Primero que miraba a otro lado **¿Eh? Ah. Sí. No tardan en bajar.**

—¿Bajar?—

**Mm. Uno de ellos no está bien.**

Dib tuvo unas ganas enormes de —¡Pregunte que hacemos aquí! ¡No veo a nadie! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi familia?— lo señaló acusador —¡Sí esto ha sido una trampa te juro que te voy a-!— no dijo más… estaba… estaba escuchando algo—¿Eh?— se asomó por el ducto y pudo escucharlo mejor. Era un grito.

Un grito.

¡Alguien estaba cayendo por el ducto!

—¡POR MERCURIO!— se giró el Primero que ni lo miraba —¿Quién ESTAAAH!— algo lo golpeó por la espalda y azotó de cara al piso —¡P-pero que!— se irguió sobre sus codos y algo pesado cayó a su lado. La mente se le quedó en blanco.

¡ERA GRETCHEN!

—¡GRETCHEN!— iba a tomarla de los brazos pero apenas lo hizo, escuchó otro grito —¡AY NO!— se irguió rápidamente e irguió un tentáculo que tomó a Keef —¿E-estas bien?— le irguió con cuidado y le coloco detrás de sí. Estaba escuchando otro grito venir de arriba así que preparó otro tentáculo.

Perdió el aliento al ver que era su padre —¡Estás bien!— le sonrió emocionado e iba a**No lo abraces a menos de que quieras romperle los huesos **—¡Sí!— chilló él una vez humano nervioso y bajó con cuidado a su padre. Apenas iba a decirle algo cuando escuchó otro grito —¿Son todos?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta y atrapó a Torque. Lo hizo a un lado con cuidado y casi de inmediato bajó la Señorita Bitters. Después casi al mismo tiempo su compañero de clase Rood, el Señor Dwicky, su Consejero Escolar, seguido de Sara, la niña popular de la escuela.

A Todos los dejó con cuidado en el piso y se giró ansioso al ducto. Podía escuchar a alguien más bajando. La sonrisa creció en su rostro al ver que era su hermanita —¡Estás bien!— dijo emocionado, alzando con cuidado al Irken entre dos tentáculos —¡Estaba tan preocup— el recipiente de su hermana le puso groseramente la suela de la bota en su cara —Uh, s-sí, seguro estás de mal humor— empezó a patearlo con fuerza —¡ESTA BIEN VOY A BAJARTE!— chilló y le deposito con cuidado sobre el piso.

El gran Irken de ojos ámbar se irguió digno y ni le miró.

—¿Te has enojado conmigo?— preguntó confundido al verla de esa manera —¡P-pero no hice nada malo!— oh, vaya, la mirada asesina que le estaba dando era sin duda un signo de que de verdad no quería hablar con él —Um, bueno— se frotó el cuello sin verle remedio. Sabía cómo era Gaz. Si le estaba dando esa mirada fulminante, significaba que no deseaba hablarle en lo absoluto. Era mejor dejar que se calmara, uh, si es que lo hacía.

Y en eso recordó que no estaba sólo con ella —¡Ah!— se giró a los demás —¡Perdón! ¿Están todos bien?—

Todos lo miraban con bastante desconfianza —En realidad— el Señor Dwicky se rasco detrás de las antenas —¿Qué est**Las masa está llegando. Corre** intervino el Primero y Dib extendió nueve tentáculos que parecieron surgir de su PAK ficticio —¡NO HAY TIEMPO LA MASA YA VIENE!— y sin aviso los tomó a todos de la cintura y empezó a realizar lo ordenado. Correr.

Y había que decir que fu justo a tiempo. No llevaba ni dos minutos corriendo en línea recta cuando escucho una especie de chillido agudo de parte Gretchen —¡Avalancha de Masa Kluppaneana!—

—¡Di-bug, no me molestaría si corrieras más rápido!— intervino Torque en un tono bastante preocupado.

—¡SOLO CORRE!— escuchó al Señor Dwicky y Dib se dio una idea clara de que la masa estaba BASTANTE cerca de ellos. Miró sobre su hombro y no estaba nada mal en asumir lo peor. La masa estaba llenando el ducto demasiado rápido —¿Hacia dónde debo ir?— preguntó al Primero que seguía a su lado **El Reinicio empezara en quince segundos humanos. Corre hasta que bajen las Compuertas de División.**

—¿Compuertas de División?— lo miró confundido —¿Qué es eso?— el Control Cerebral ni se dignó a mirarlo **No hables en alto hacia nosotros. Ellos no pueden vernos ni escucharnos. Nos es inútil que te crean más demente.**

Okey, Dib se sintió bastante ofendido por eso, pero miró sobre el hombro a los demás… todos lo estaban mirando bastante confundidos y con un legítimo aire de estar preocupados por su salud mental —Ah, y-yo no estoy hablando sólo— sonrió un poco.

—Lo que funcione para ti demente— asintió el Señor Dwicky.

—¡Qué grosero! ¡No soy demente!—

—Di-bug, estás hablando sólo, en voz alta y nadie te está contestando ¡Eso es bastante loco si me preguntas!—

—¡No lo es!—

—¡Sí lo es!—

—¡Olvida añadir que estoy salvando su vida!—

—¡No te hagas ilusiones, no cuenta si no salimos de aquí!—

—¡Es usted un-ARG! ¡No ha cambiado nada! ¡Sigue igual o peor de cuando robó mi cámara!—

—¡Con una! ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Eres un maldito envidioso de la comida! ¡Fue un maldito platillo de snack, no tus nachos favoritos!—

—_¿Qué?_— Dib lo miró confundido, e iba a preguntarle de que rayos hablaba, pero el Primero intervino antes **No sabe de lo que hablas** el una vez vivo lo miró más confundido aun **Sólo tú recuerdas. Nadie más lo hace. **

La expresión de Dib se suavizó rápidamente en dolor —Ah… claro— dijo por lo bajo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sumirse en sus pensamientos. Una compuerta enorme surgió del techo más delante de ellos, justo cuando otra hizo igual detrás. Iban a quedarse en medio. Sin más salida.

—¡Ay por Irk! ¿Qué rayos zeta está pasando?— gritó la voz que Dib no recocina, pero recordaba del nuevo cuerpo de Sara.

—¿Por qué esas compuertas enormes están bajando?— inquirió Rodd.

—¡E-es imposible, los planos de Judgementia no dicen nada de esto!— intervino la voz de su padre a través de su nuevo cuerpo. Dib se sintió morir. Si ni él estaba enterado de eso, entonces, entonces tenía qu**Calma, Cazador. Es el Reinicio. Detén tú paso y deja que las Compuertas de División bajen. Les mantendrán seguros de la masa y de los Cazadores de los Cuatrocientos Cuatro, antes de que llegue el momento de correr de nuevo. Detén tú andar** el una vez humano atendió a esa indicación más reconfortado. Incluso se dio el lujo de exhalado pero no bajó a nadie.

—Así que aquí termina todo— el Señor Dwicky lo miró atentamente —Aquí es dónde nos matas—

—¡CLARO QUE NO!— aseguró Dib escandalizado, y señaló la gran compuerta detrás de él —¡Estas compuertas son las Compuertas de División de Judgementia! Son usadas únicamente cuando El Reinicio de Judgementia es autorizado por Los Controles Cerebrales. Ni siquiera un Terrible Más Alto puede Activarlas— y se giró al Primero en busca de una nueva indicación; pero este simplemente estaba atento al grupo frente a él. Era… era como si buscara algo.

WAM las compuertas cerraron en un estruendo seco, dividiendo el área donde estaban y aislándola.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?— el antiguo Consejero Escolar miró a Dib apremiante —¿Qué va a pasar con nosotAAH!— chilló cuando el nuevo _cubículo_ empezó a moverse a la izquierda. El movimiento no era precisamente lento o rápido. Era como la sensación de un elevador moviéndose en forma horizontal.

—¿Esto es el Reinicio?— la pequeña Sara lo miró preocupada —¿Qué se supone está pasando? ¿A dónde vamos?—

—Eh, bueno— Dib cerró los labios nervioso, pero súbitamente la voz del Primero se hizo escuchar **El movimiento se detendrá ahora. Dobla a Derecha** —¡No hay momento para eso, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos!— avisó a todos e inmediatamente, el movimiento en horizontal se detuvo. Las grandes compuertas abrieron rápidamente y tal y como le fue ordenado. Dib giró a la derecha sin pensarlos dos veces.

Pero al hacerlo, apenas y pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuando las compuertas se alzaron, dejaron a la vista un área de las oficinas. Todo estaba ahí. Los cubículos, los muebles, incluso la comida estaba tirada en el piso. Miró sobre su hombro y no estaba mal, el área del Ducto de Desechos del cual venían, seguía ahí.

Pero eran dos zonas completamente diferentes, que debían estar en niveles completamente diferentes… y sin embargo ahora estaban juntas.

Fue cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Judgementia, toda la Primera capa, eran anillos individuales que se unían entre ellos para forma el rompecabezas que forjaba al planeta. Era como un Cubo de Rubik, pero completamente esférico y subdividido en cubículos independientes y —¡NO!— chilló cuando notó que algo de masa azul eléctrica estaba sobre el piso **Sigue de frente. Eres metal ahora. Nada te dañará, más no debes dejar que ellos la toquen. Es toxica al contacto con la carne Irken **—¡Sí!— respondió Dib, sintiendo una opresión dolorosa al pensar en esas dos últimas palabras: Carne Irken.

Carne Irken… no humana… no viva… no nada.

El remordimiento vino a él de nuevo y lo lleno de esa sombra de impotencia… no quería recordarlo, pero el video que mostró en su momento la muerte de su padre y hermana estaba regresando a él con tal fuerza que sólo podía pensar en la sangre… en su Padre con las manos ausentes… en su hermana tirada bocarriba mientras un aguijón se acerca a ella cada vez más cerca… todo estaba regresando de nuevo.

Y le hizo recordar que no podía fallar.

No podía.

No iba.

No de nuevo.

Jamás.

VRRRRM Dib alzó la mirada y vió cerca del final de las oficinas como las Compuertas de División estaban por bajar de nuevo **Apresura. Debes llegar al otro lado.**

—¡SÍ!— apresuró su marcha, salpicando masa en cada paso y manteniendo a los demás en alto para que nada pudiera alcanzarlos y dañarlos más. Porque tenía que protegerlos. Cuidarlos. Velar por ellos. Tenía que asegurarse de que vivieran. Ellos eran toda la razón de él para continuar. Era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Nadie más importaba.

Nadie más existía.

Nadie.

Antes de que las Compuertas de división cerraran, Dib había conseguido llegar al otro lado. El sonoro WAM se hizo escuchar y súbito movimiento de elevador horizontal reanudó, en esta ocasión hacia la derecha.

El una vez Humano miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en una de las salas de Evaluación de Creación. Había ocho tubos Evaluadores. Todos con las compuertas rotas… quizás por los cuerpos que tuvieron que tumbarlas para salir a perseguir a su familia. Los tableros que los Comunicadores usaban para analizar las Evaluaciones y que recibían respuesta directa de los Controles Cerebrales estaban enteros. En realidad el lugar se veía bastante bien, salvo por la apestosa sangre descomponiéndose, que estaba horrorosamente combinada en un color verde aqua por algo de masa que se filtraba en una orilla. Sin mencionar las cabezas en el piso que mostraban ojos secos y apagados.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?— preguntó en alto y mirando al Primero **Un nuevo Alto empieza. Corre a tú izquierda** y como si sus palabras fueran una orden, el movimiento en horizontal se detuvo y las compuertas comenzaron a alzarse. Esta vez Dib no espero a que estuvieran en un alto total. Apenas estás se abrieron lo justo para que todos pudieran pasar, empezó a correr. El área ahora era otra sección de oficinas, llena casi hasta sus rodillas de masa que brillaba casi segadora. Abrirse camino no le resulto muy complicado, pero tener que mover muebles llenos de sangre y cabezas no le fue grato en lo absoluto.

Para cuando las compuertas empezaron a abajar de nuevo, Dib ya estaba del otro lado. Era una sección de los Comedores de Conserjes de Limpieza por lo que recordaba de su estancia en Nave Prima.

WAM las compuertas cerraron y el movimiento comenzó, pero horizontalmente hacia arriba. Dib miró el techó confundido y se giró al Control Cerebral —¿A dónde ahora?— **Derecha.**

Y como hasta el momento, las palabras del Primero parecían órdenes. El alto se hizo casi de inmediato y las compuertas empezaron a abrir… y apenas se abrió ni medio metro, arañas metálicas salieron de ella.

—**¡NO!—** más por reflejo que por otra cosa, el látigo tentacular que Dib hizo en menos de un segundo, golpeó primero a casi vente. Pero no hizo mucho con la pequeña horda que se vino sobre ellos. Eran los cuerpos muertos que había visto antes. Sin cabeza y con solo sus PAK's para moverles.

**Son los Cazadores. No dejes que los toquen.**

—¡NO VAN A TOCARLOS!— gritó feroz el una vez vivo y abrió sus brazos al tiempo que aguijones salían de su PAK. Súbitamente se lanzaron sobre los cuerpos y atravesaron feroces las unidades PAK hasta hacer estallar los núcleos. Uno a uno fue cayendo. Uno a uno, ninguno volvió a levantarse.

Pero eran demasiados. Dib no podía moverse del mismo lugar. Tenía a su familia erguida en alto para que nada los lastimara, pero los cuerpos no hacían más que intentar brincar sobre él para alcanzarlos. Le estaba tomando lo suyo deshacerse de ellos.

Pero para cuando hizo caer al último, las compuertas estaban cerrando —¡NO!— soltó al cuerpo que tenía entre las pinzas y del cual había separado de su PAK y miró al Primero furioso —¡Tengo que sacarlo de aquí!— el movimiento de elevador empezó. Ahora a la derecha.

**Sin duda prioridad eso es. Pero los Cazadores y la masa Kluppaneana acechan en cada oportunidad. No podemos ver que hay en cada nueva apertura de compuertas. Sólo podemos leer el camino correcto. No queda más que esperar la nueva oportunidad. En cuanto las compuertas abran, sigue de frente e intenta cruzar tantas áreas como puedas. No dejes que nada te detenga. No dejes que nada los dañe.**

—¡Sí!— Dib movió los cuerpos frente a él con desagrado y se apresuró a pegarse lo más que pudiera a la compuerta para cruzar lo antes posible sin perder tiempo.

Y en realidad no esperó mucho. El cubículo dónde estaban se detuvo y empezó a abrirse su oportunidad. Corrió apenas pudo, pero una oleada de masa lo golpeó de sorpresa. Aprisa movió a todos arriba de él y caminó apresurado entre ese pequeño mar de masa que brillaba con cabezas y sangre dentro de ella. El nivel le llegaba hasta el pecho. Había muebles como sillas o archiveros que flotaban pesados en su camino.

Movió todo fuera de su trayecto y se apresuró tanto como pudo. Apenas y logró llegar del otro lado (una sección del Comedor de Comunicadores) para cuando las compuertas bajaron y empezaron a moverse hacia la izquierda de nuevo.

El nivel de masa en ese lugar estaba igualmente muy arriba. Casi le llegaba a las axilas. Siguió caminando al otro extremo… pero mientras lo hacía… no pudo evitar pensar en que no sentía nada. Era extraño. _Sentía_ que caminaba, pero no sentía la masa a su alrededor.

Y entonces notó sus pies. Las botas que usaba… no eran negras. Confundido miró sus brazos y _ manos_. Ambos estaban enguantados por una tela blanca con detalles en negro. Tenía el logo Irken en el centro del pecho y brillaba de un color azul eléctrico brillante.

¿Por qué estaba usando eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuándo fue que**Irrelebante ** intervino el Primero que apareció frente a él. Cara a cara. A la misma altura y a casi un dedo de tocarse uno de otro **No pierdas la **_**perspectiva**_ sus ojos rojos estaban tan cerca que Dib pudo ver las estrellas en ellos **Corre. Sigue avanzado. Salvarlos. Tienes. Qué. Salvarlos.**

—Salvarlos— repitió Dib nervioso —Tengo que sacarlos de aquí— bajó la mirada y cerró los puños. No sintió hacerlo. No sentía nada aunque estuviera consiente de lo que hacía —Sólo estoy aquí por ellos—

**Por y para ellos.**

—Por y para ellos— abrió los ojos —Por y para ellos— siguió caminando —Por y para ellos— más rápido. Más aprisa.

Las Compuertas bajaron de nuevo y Dib había logrado avanzar del otro lado… pero la masa estaba aumentando. Ahora le llegaba al cuello. Era una altura demasiado inaceptable ¿Qué iba a hacer si la siguiente apertura desataba un mar entero de esa cosa? ¿Qué iba a pasar si llenaba toda la cámara? ¿Qué iba a suceder si en la siguiente apertura se topaban con una horda de esos PAK's muertos?

¿Qué iba a pasar si no podía protegerlos?

_¡No! ¡No pienses eso!_ Se dijo furioso por la impotencia, mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía entre muebles, cabezas y sangre dentro de la masa _¡Voy a sacarlos de aquí! ¡Voy a sacarlos de aquí!_ Hizo lo que pudo, pero de nuevo sólo pudo avanzar un área. Se maldijo para sus adentros, pero igual siguió caminando. Le era, al menos por el momento, agradable que el nivel de la masa hubiera disminuido hasta su cintura.

Por lo que miraba de su alrededor estaban de nuevo en un escenario de oficinas. Estaba caminado entre un pasillo, hasta que notó una especie de barricada de escritorios apilados entre los cubículos. Estaban bloqueando el paso… no era gran reto para él… pero… aun así… era como si alguien los hubiera puesto apropoTWAK —¡Di-bug!— se giró no por el nombre, sino por la nueva voz del Señor Dwicky —¡Desactivados vivientes!— chilló agachándose al igual que los demás lo más que podían, para que varias extremidades, salidas del techo, no le perforara la cabeza.

TWAK TWAK TWAK salieron en lluvia las afiladas extremidades —¡NO!— Dib los bajó lo más que pudo. Lo justo para no tocar la masa que inundaba todo y apenas para que ninguno fuera tocado por esos instrumentos mortales.

—¿Están bien?— los miró preocupado.

—¡SOLO NO NOS DEJES CAER!— chilló Torque, alzando innecesariamente las piernas. No estaban en peligro real. Estaban arriba de los dos metros sobre la masa azul eléctrico que les rodeaba, pero no parecía dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—¿Dónde están ahora?— gimió la Señorita Bitters. Por su voz Dib se dio una idea de lo lastimada que estaba.

**Ellos están arriba. Esperando **dijo el Primero. El una vez vivo lo miró preocupado, pero el Control Cerebral parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que mirar al grupo entre que él mismo sujetaba con cuidado. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa fijación sobre ellos… como si buscara algo.

Sí. de hecho sí. Dib recordaba que él dijo algo… algo sobre uno de ellos fuera de lugar… algo de que uno de ellos no estaba bien.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—¿Qué hago ahora?— le preguntó duro. La visión traslucida ni le miró **Sigue de frente. Nos encargaremos.**

—Está bien— se giró a los demás —Seguiremos de frente. No se alarmen por nada—

—¿Q-qué no nos alarmemos?— el señor Dwicky parecía bastante en desacuerdo —¡Esos Desactivados vivientes están arriba de nosotros! ¡Seguro están esperando cualquier descuido para caernos encima!—

—Él tiene un punto— intervino Keef.

—¿Siquiera tienes un plan?— preguntó su ex-compañero Torque nada seguro de lo que pasaba.

Dib miró a su padre y hermana —Yo me encargo— aseguró… porque ¿Qué más podría decirles? ¿Qué el Primero tenía un plan? ¿Qué había un Control Cerebral invisible que le estaba acompañando a él? ¿Qué estaba hablando con alguien que no existía físicamente? ¿Qué estaba hablando con el responsable de la muerte de todos?

De verdad… ¿Qué podría decirles…?

Se giró a la presa de escritorios, archiveros y demás muebles entrecruzados.

—¿Entonces tienes un plan o no?— preguntó la nueva voz de Rood.

—Ya les dije que yo me hare cargo— suspiró, mientras subía sin problemas por los muebles.

—¿Pero tienes un plan?— preguntó Sara.

—Ya les dije que yo arreglare esto—

—Eso se escucha a un _"No"_— Torque se escuchaba profundamente decepcionado.

—Por favor sólo esperen— insistió Dib, llegando a la

—¿Sabes qué Di-bug?— lo miró su antiguo Consejero Escolar —Me sentiría más seguro si no nos estuviera liderando un loco Defecto—

Okey. Eso dolió.

—¡NO SOY NINGÚN DEFECTO!—

—¡Sigues hablando solo!—

—¡Sólo porque expreso mis ideas en voz alta no significa que este loco!— pensó rápido un insulto —¡DESERTOR!— lo señaló acusador… y después se dio cuenta de que ese en realidad no era un insulto. Y entonces notó la expresión del Concejal Estudiantil. Se… se veía tan… tan… ¿Herido?

Oh. Vaya.

Eso no lo esperaba.

—¡E-en fin, tengo que sacarlos de aquí!— dijo medio confundido, pero siguió subiendo entre los muebles apilados… antes de que un estruendoso rechinido sobre ellos alertara del nuevo peligro inminente. Dib simplemente alzó la mirada al tiempo que veía como el techo de metal, se abría por una ventila en grandes surcos que estaban siendo retirados como papel desgarrado… antes de que cientos de arañas metálicas se dejaran ir por el orificio.

Caían sin sentido en el aire.

Caían sobre ellos.

El una vez vivo perdió el aliento por completo antes de que cientos sino miles de tentáculos delgados y afilados como espadas se alzaran de distintas áreas hacia esos cuerpos cayendo.

La visión de ver a tantas agujas gigantes, empalando arañas metálicas que caían en el aire, le robo el aliento de forma perturbadora. Los pequeños SPLISH de sangre que salpicaban los cuerpos al ser atravesados en vuelo, soltaron un fino rocío sobre ellos… un rocío verde y fibroso que los lleno discretamente de esa peste sabor muerte.

**Sigue subiendo.**

Dib alzó la mirada con fuerza. El Primero estaba ahí. Mirándolo. Estaba arriba de la gran presa improvisada con muebles de oficina y sus ojos brillaban intensos con esas estrellas en ellos.

—¿Q-qué fue eso?— preguntó casi sin voz.

**Es Ella. Ahora sube. No pares.**

El una vez vivo reaccionó un poco. Es verdad. No podía detenerse. Cerró sus pinzas sobre los muebles con más fuerza, pero retomó su andar… pero más aprisa. No quería seguir oyendo latigazos en el aire que atravesaban cuerpos hasta hacer llover sangre. Subió aprisa. Avanzó sin atreverse a girar.

**Ella habita en Judgementia **continuó el Primero sin emoción alguna, como una grabación de museo, destinada a repetir lo mismo por siempre **El día que su **_**Amo**_** fue Recolectado y aislado por su origen viral, Ella permaneció sobre su cuerpo **Dib se detuvó de golpe y lo miró sin aliento** Esperó. Ella esperó en él, en ese cuerpo hasta que la carne se pudrió y los huesos desaparecieron en la trituradora de basura. Ella se quedó ahí. En silencio y confundida al nunca haber recibido una nueva orden. No sabíamos lo que era. No sabíamos lo que te había infectado. Los censores no mostraban nada. Ella era invisible ante nuestros ojos. Pero sabíamos que estaba ahí. Con el tiempo notamos algo **_**creciendo**_** a nuestro alrededor. Sonidos granulosos sobre el metal comenzaron a escucharse en nuestros audios. La voz femenina comenzó a tomar forma con el tiempo. Hablaba en tantas leguas Humanas distintas que era imposible descifrarlas entre los susurros irracionales** Dib miró su cuerpo con aprensión. Cerró los ojos con ganas de llorar _Por Dios ¿Qué le hice a ella?_ volvió a abrirlos _Tengo que sacarla de aquí _y retomó el paso. Decidido a no parar de nuevo **Ciento veinticinco años **continua el Primero** Con ocho meses, dos semanas y catorce días después de la Recolección de su **_**Amo**_**, Ella al fin se hizo presente ante nosotros **Dib no se detuvo, pero siguió escuchando** Ella preguntó por su **_**Amo.**_** El Creador que le había dado forma a su nuevo cuerpo múltiple. Vimos el potencial en Ella. El Arma y Escudo perfectos. Fuimos accesibles. Le dimos cobijo bajo nuestra tutela y le enseñamos como usar su inmensa capacidad a nuestro favor. En cambio, le daríamos la oportunidad de ver a su **_**Amo**_** de nuevo. Le dimos el lugar de nuestra Guardiana.**

Dib alzó su expresión muda al Control Cerebral.

**Ella lo busca a él, como una hija busca a la madre. Una lástima que su **_**Amo**_** no pensará tanto en Ella y simplemente se dedicara a tener una vida sin propósito **Dib llegó a la cumbre del dique y miró al Primero furioso —Voy a liberarla a ella también— le aseguró conteniendo la rabia que lo consumía —Voy a salvarla de ustedes malditas maquinas—

**Tic-toc, Cazador** el Control Cerebral señaló hacia el frente **El próximo movimiento está por comenzar. Te sugerimos correr.**

La mirada que Dib le dedico fue honestamente despreciable —Lo haré— espetó y se giró al frente para empezar a bajar por ese dique improvisado. Hacerlo no fue ningún problema. Continuó y miró a quienes llevaba consigo. Todos parecían muy interesados en ver como los tentáculos como agujas se dedicaban a clavar cuerpo tras cuerpo entre ellos sin detenerse. Bajó la mirada con auto resentimiento. Él no la había creado para eso.

No.

Sí la creo para eso. Para ser un arma. Para usarla en contra de Zim. Tomó la nave de Tak y la convirtió en su propio Laboratorio privado para usarlo en su estudio de tecnología Irken. Hace ya mucho era cuando se planteó en regresarle a Zim el _favor_ de la Invasión que hacía en la Tierra. Estaba de verdad en sus planes el ir a Irk e Invadirlo de la misma manera.

_Lejos estaba de darme cuenta de la verdad_ pensó agriamente, terminando de bajar el presa de muebles y corriendo para alcanzar a las compuertas que empezaban a abrir _Irk no representa nada para ellos más que una Base de criaderos y entrenamientos iniciales para su Especie. No lo consideran nada. Los Smeets nos son nada para ellos más que Ciudadanos reciclables. Aun si Irk explotara simplemente harían de otro planeta su Criadero. Nada más___cerró la mandíbula con indignación y miró a su alrededor _No. Irk no importa. Es una cascara vacía… el único lugar que realmente importa para estos Alíens es Judgementía. Si este lugar caen todos lo hacen _sonríe un poco al recordar a Ben _Él fue el único en ver la verdad… él dijo que estuvo estudiando a la Sociedad Irken profundamente en sus Sociedad Unitativa_ hizo una pausa _Y también dijo que todos intentaron matarme_ hace un gesto de autopena, y es que de verdad ¿En serio siempre todos lo han odiado? ¿Qué rayos le hizo a todos esos malditos enanos verdes que siempre se la dejaron caer con intenciones maliciosas?

_Y sin embargo aquí estoy salvándolos_ se mordió el labio inferior mientras corria y pasaba debajo de unas compuertas (podía ver un área de los Comedores ahora) _Pero no estoy aquí por ellos_ tuvo que recordarse, y miró sobre su hombro, observando a quienes deseaba proteger junto a su familia y que no hacían más que mirar a su alrededor con sorpresa.

_Estoy aquí por mi familia._

_Por lo que queda de ella… y quizás por lo poco que queda de mí_ bajó la mirada con pesar y siguió corriendo entre los pasillos sin detenerse. En esa área de los Comedores, el nivel de la masa estaba por debajo de sus rodillas y, hasta el momento, no había visto nada de los PAK's manipulados por Zim.

Siguió corriendo sin parar, dejó el área del Comedor, cruzó a un área de Ofinas (emocionado de recorrer dos lugares sin tener que detenerse) y para cuando las Compuertas cerraron, estaba en un tercer lugar. Había podido correr de recto y sin problemas. Había logrado avanzar.

No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo **Dos cambios más y llegarás a los Estacionamientos** se giró al Primero, que alzaba la mirada al grupo que sostenía en alto **En cuanto las compuertas abran, corre** hizo una pausa **Están lastimados. Hay tiempo. Repárales lo mejor posible. **

—¿Eh?— Dib alzó la mirada y vio que efectivamente era verdad. Su Padre, Gretchen, Keef y la Señorita Bitters estaban visiblemente mal heridos. Miró al resto y se veían bastante bien —Rayos— murmuró y comenzó a bajarlos con cuidado.

Y apenas las botas tocaron el piso, los tres Científicos y el Soldado, cayeron sobre sus rodillas. Dib sintió una punzada horrible de remordimiento ¿Cuánto dolor pudieron haber estado tolerando? Por Dios, había estado corriendo con ellos por todos lados. Sujetándolos con un tentáculo de metal que pudo estar magullando de más su carne lastimada.

¿Por cuánto los había lastimado sin darse cuenta?

Se apresuró sobre su Padre antes que nadie y se arrodillo a su lado —Lo siento, no me di cuenta— confesó en un gesto doloroso y tomó su pinza —Voy a ayudarte. Por favor no te muevas— hizo una sonrisa queda antes de hacer una esfera de energía PAK en su pinza libre —No voy a tardar— empezó sobre su hombro, dónde algo de sangre se apreciaba de la manga rasgada que dejaba la piel al descubierto. Por un momento no hizo nada más que eso. Terminó y fue a la cintura… un leve gemido le hizo mirar a su Padre… la mirada ámbar estaba ahí. Fija sobre él.

Esos no eran los ojos de su Padre.

Bajó a la rodilla, que se veía expuesta sobre la bata desgarrada… no dejó nada volviera a distraer su mirada. siguió con el brazó izquierdo, cerca del codo… subió al notar un fuerte golpe en detrás de las antenas.

Terminó con su Padre y se giró a Gretchen… el tiempo que estuvo en curandola le fue de lo más breve y extenso… antes de terminar con su espalda la miró un poco… los ojos verdes lo miraban atentamente.

Esos no eran los ojos de su compañera de salón.

Se giró a Keef y empezó con un corte profundo en su cuello… los ojos azules chocaron con los suyos por un segundo.

… esos no eran los ojos de ese pobre niño rechazado…

Cuando fue el turno de la Señorita Bitters… honestamente vaciló un poco. Pero con una, de lo que esperaba fuera, sus mejores sonrisas, se arrodilló a su lado para comenzar a sanar su espalda que se mostraba con una gran herida como de disparo… por un momento los ojos rojos lo miraron atentamente, pero fue ella quien rompió el contacto.

Dib notó eso extraño… pero entendió que ella, él… quien fuera el cuerpo que estuviera frente a él, ya no era la Señorita Bitters… su una vez profesora fue todo menos gentileza… y el ser frente a él se mostraba bastante flexible en su curación.

¿Qué había sido de todos ellos…?

Se alzó lento y miró a todos a su alrededor. Su hermanita estaba detrás del Señor Dwicky, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una ganas bastante familiares de estrangularlo. O desmembrarlo. O ambas.

Y de repente notó el silencio. El PESADO y HORRIBLE silencio de todos sobre él.

—Em, b-bueno— sonrió incomodo —Las Compuertas no tardan en abrir y, esto, solo tenemos que correr directo dos áreas más y llegaremos a los Estacionamientos— dijo a todos… pero nadie contesto.

_Ay, por Mercurio_ bajó la mirada y se froto detrás de la cabeza BASTANTE incómodo.

—¡Okey, ya es suficiente!— Dib se giró a Sara, quien estaba visiblemente muy harta por alguna razón —¿Cuándo vas a empezar a hablar?— dio un paso al frente y lo señaló acusador —¿Cuándo vas a empezar a explicar para empezar? ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿Cómo es que sabes de esto llamado El Reinicio de Judgementia? ¿Cómo de hecho sabes eso para empezar? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Por Irk, habla de una vez y explica todo esto ahora mismo!—

—¿Eh? Ah— los miró a todos desorientado —Y-yo, bueno— **Miénteles **—¿E-eh?— se giró al Primero, que de nuevo, simplemente miraba al grupo disperso a su alrededor **Ellos te creerán. Cualquier cosa que digas será verdad a sus Almas. Has venido a salvarles aun cuando te creían con el derecho de dejarles morir. No saben que creer más. Su mundo se colapsa en duda. Tú eres su única verdad ahora. La única que consideraran ellos legítima. Miente. Miente cuanto sea necesario **el Control Cerebral lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos **¿O acaso es, que deseas hablar con la verdad, de cómo les dejaste ser asesinados por tú negligencia?**

—¡DI-BUG!— este se gira de nuevo a Sara, no por el nombre, sino por la voz de ella… que es tan desconocidamente familiar —¡Te estoy hablando!— espeta ella indignada —¡Deja de perder el tiempo y habla! ¿Qué rayos beta está pasando? ¿Por qué es que tú sabes de todo esto? ¡Por Irk! ¡Tenemos la misma edad! ¡Ambos somos Smeets de menos de dos años!— súbitamente parece desesperada —A-ambos fuimos parte del último grupo de nuevos Elites de Alta Unidad que fue registrado aquí, de Judgementia ¿No te acuerdas?—

Dib la mira confundido ¿Por qué le estaría ella diciendo eso?... pero al parecer su silencio no hace otra cosa que lastimarla. Hay tanto dolor en su expresión.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?— los ojos de Sara batallaron con humedad —E-estabas dos lugares atrás de mí… te veías bastante confundido y medio asustado, c-como si no supieras dónde estabas parado— hace una media sonrisa —Estabas hablando medio en alto, hasta te escuche decir algo de _Dermograma-sebsible_ o algo así, uh— se borró una lagrima —M-morc te dio un zape en la cabeza para que te callaras, porque los Elites ya habían llegado a recogernos y… y…— ella bajó la mirada mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban tímidas —… y no te acuerdas…—

—Lo siento— Dib la miró preocupado y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla… pero esas antenas en su cabeza… esa piel verde con el PAK en la espalda… lo asustaron… y no se movió de su lugar —Lo siento…— repitió roto —… yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso— **Por la explosión **—Por la explosión y— dejó de hablar y se giró al Primero confundido ¿De qué explosión hablaba?

¿Él había estado en una explosión? No recordaba eso… ¿O sí?

—¿E-entonces es por la explosión?— se giró de nuevo a Sara, quien se veía casi revitalizada, aunque se estuviera secando las lágrimas con el antebrazo —¡A-asumí que sería por eso! ¡Todo fue tremendo!— sonrió abiertamente —¡M-me imaginaba que esa sería la razón!—

Dib le sonrió un poco apenado, no tenía idea de lo que le había dicho. Simplemente repitió lo que el Primero… pero no sabía el significado de esas palabras.

… y súbitamente regresó el silencio. Todos volvieron a mirarlo con atención. Sara parecía expectante sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera decir… su padre y hermanita lo miraban fijamente. Todos los hacían. Todos lo miraban. Todos lo esperaban.

—Eh— Dib los miró nervioso ¿Qué se supone iba a decirles?

**Miénteles.**

—No, y-yo…—

**Miénteles.**

—Yo…—

**Tú los mataste.**

Dib abrió los ojos con fuerza y cerró sus puños. No sintió nada. Metal vacío era todo lo que quedaba de él—Yo…— recordó la muerte de su padre —Y-yo…— la muerte de su hermana —Y-yo en realidad— la extinción de toda su especie.

Recordó de nuevo lo que les hizo.

Todo lo que hizo.

Y todo lo que no hizo.

**Miénteles.**

—E-en realidad tengo más edad de la que aparento— soltó una pequeña sonrisa incrédula ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Y-yo llevo aquí más tiempo que ustedes— bajó la mirada y se cubrió una parte del rostro mareado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Ll-llevo mucho tiempo aquí con los Controles Cerebrales…— recordó lo que el Primero dijo sobre _Ella _y súbitamente entendió lo que debía decir.

Mentiras.

Verdades a medias.

Falsedad que es real.

Mentiras que tienen sabor a verdad.

Alzó la mirada y los miró a todos. Ellos simplemente le miraban confundidos, mientras que el movimiento de elevador en horizontal aún continuaba, aún estaban en movimiento. Aún estaban en ese lugar de muerte. Atrapados. Sin salida. Aun paso de vivir o morir.

Aun todos ellos estaban ahí por su culpa.

Sólo tenía que protegerlos, y ni eso pudo hacer bien.

¿Cuánto les había fallado?

¿Cuánto?

**El siguiente movimiento ya viene. Apremia tú tiempo.**

Dib abrió y cerró los ojos —Yo soy el Guardián de Judgemntia— nadie dijo nada pero todos abrieron la boca sin aliento. Dib continúo. No quedaba tiempo —F-fui creado únicamente con el propósito de estar aquí con los Controles Cerebrales, para proteger los de cualquier ataque Alíenigena—

—¡Wow, pon pausa y rebobina para el play!— intervino el Señor Dwicky escandalizado —¿Eres el Guardián de Judgementia? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡N-no hay nada en nuestra Constitución Constitutiva o en alguna parte de nuestra historia o Reglamento Activo que diga algo de eso! ¿Cómo es que eres algo que nadie sabe?—

Dib pensó rápido—Trabajo para los Controles Cerebrales, no para el Imperio o los Terribles Más Altos por extensión. Lo que pasa aquí o conmigo es únicamente dictado por— piensa rápido —La Segunda, el Primero o el Tercer. Pero es ella quien rige aquí por lo general— recuerda rápido —No hagan enojar a la Segunda—

—Espera, espera— interviene Torque curioso —¿Quiénes son estos de los que hablas?—

—¿El Primero, Segunda y Tercero?—

—¡Claro que de ellos!— espeta Rodd indignado —¿Quién mierda son ellos?—

Dib miró al Primero de reojo —Uuh, yo no hablaría así de ellos mientras estés aquí conmigo. Ellos son los Controles Cerebrales. Esos son algunos de sus nombres, tienen más títulos, pero esos les gustan más—

Rodd inhaló profundamente tenso —¿Acabo de insultar a nuestros Controles Cerebrales en voz alta sin darme cuenta?—

—Si—

—¡MIERDA!—

—Okey, espera ¿Dices que tienen más títulos?— Dib se giró estupefacto a la voz de su Padre. Ya estaba de pie, firme, seguro de todo —¿Cuáles son?— insiste demandante.

Dib no se atreve a mentir en esta ocasión —Todos juntos son uno. Hablan no como unidad sino como una entidad compuesta. El Primero fue el primero en la serie de fabricación. Es el Mentiroso, el Cazador, el Buscador, el que Proporciona— siente que tiembla tan sólo de ver a su Padre —El Tercero fue el último en ser creado. Es el Destructor, el Conquistador, el Fuerte, el que Consume— hace una pausa pero habla de nuevo —La Segunda fue creada después del Primero, pero ella es quien dirige Judgementia y en sí, el Imperio. Es la Creadora, la Grande, la Sabia, la Incuestionable, la que Da— cierra y abre los labios —Pero ella es la peor de los tres. Se puede hablar o negociar con el Primero y el Tercero, pero la Segunda es balance analítico puro. Ella no habla, ordena. Ella no negocia, ella exige— Dib no sabe de dónde vienen esas palabras, pero la verdad tras ellas tiene un peso de horrible verdad —Todas las Hembras del Imperio, sin importar su rango, desde la más pequeña a la más alta, de la Head Drone hasta la Invasora, todas ellas responden a ella, a La Grande. Ella dicta sobre todos nosotros, pero las Hembras tienen un trato especial simplemente por ser Hembras, al igual que ella. Pero la Segunda es incuestionable. Literalmente. Ella no admite debilidad alguna en su lógica. Espera lo mejor de las Hembras sin excepción y desde el momento de su Activación las hace para ser mejores que los Machos, por lo mismo no sólo espera lo mejor de ellas, es un hecho que deben serlo o sufrirán las consecuencias de malgastar su privilegio—

—¡Lo sabía!— interviene Sara con los ojos llenos de emoción —¡Sabía que ser Hembra era igual a ser Superior!— y su hermanita Gaz quitó al Señor Dwicky del camino bruscamente para alcanzar a Sara y darle tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza **—¡OW!—**

—**¡Sarra!—** la miró Rodd escandalizado —¿Qué te a dicho Elite Gazlord de propagar tú Genitalismo en voz alta?—

—Todas las Hembras son iguales— se cruzó de brazos Torque, bastante indignado —Creyéndose superiores sólo porque nunca les tocó poner un huevo en el pasado—

—¡Que la perdición te alcance por Genitalista!— la señaló acusadora la Señorita Bitters.

—Sarra, en buen plan, déjate de esas ideologías retrogradas— negó el Señor Dwicky.

—No es una ideología retrograda si la Segunda esta de nuestro lado— intervino Gretchen con aires.

—¡Grechel!— la llamó fuerte su Padre.

—¡P-pero Elite Membran, Elite Di-bug lo dijo el mismo! Creo que es momento de dar un paso hacia atrás y ver la verdad tal cual es—

—¡GRECHEL, YA TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES SOBRE COMO NO TOLERO TÚ GENITALISMO!—

—Y después vas a empezar con tú Colorismo—

—¡KIIF!— chilló ella.

—¿Qué también eres Colorista?— la miró Rodd incrédulo.

Dib miró a todos increíblemente anonadado, no podía creer lo bien que se llevaban entre ellos.

—¡Todas las hembras son iguales!— Torque le hice un gesto desagradable.

—¡Sabia que nunca me agradaste en lo más mínimo y ya sé por qué!— El Señor Diwiky hizo un gesto extraño con su pinza hacia ella.

—¡Eres un vulgar de primera!—

—¡Mejor que ser un Colorista lleno de perdición!— dijo la Señorita Bitters y se giró a Sara —¿Qué sigue ahora contigo? ¿Qué también te vas a confesar como Genitalista-Colorista?—

—Has de saber que yo no veo tonalidades de verde incorrecto—

—¡Y eso dice porque los Soldados son mejores que los Científicos! ¡En tú cara dientes de lata!— festejó el antiguo Consejero Escolar… aunque por la cara de su padre, ese comentario le cayó muy mal.

—¡GAZLORD!— miró a su hermanita acusador… pero ella simplemente hizo una descarada expresión de _¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Es verdad_.

Eso puso peor a su Padre —¡ERES UN! ¡ESA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ELLOS ESTÁN TAN FUERA DE LUGAR EN PRIMER LUGAR! ¡LOS CONSIENTES DEMASIADO! ¡SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA!— su hermana le dio la espalda groseramente —¡AH! ¡AH! ¡ERES UN! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARME LA LEY DEL HIELO A MÍ? ¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN MALDITO SMEET CON ESAS RABIETAS!—

—¡Todo es su culpa!— chilló Gretchen indignada.

—¡Idiota Colorista!— gritó Torque.

—¡Dientuda Genitalista!— añadió la Señorita Bitter.

—¡Vulgares todos ustedes!—

—¡Vergüenza de Hembra!—

**Detenlos. El cambio empieza.**

—Ah, s-sí, em, oigan…—

—¡Tú cállate enana estúpida que no eres mejor que yo!—

—¡Uy, no te muerdas la legua con esos dientes de lata barata!— espetó Rodd.

—¡Mis prótesis son avanzadas no baratas!—

—¡Todos ustedes los Científicos están locos!—

El movimiento en horizontal se detuvo y las compuertas comenzaron a subir —…este… disculpen…—

—¡Con Elite Membran no te metas maldito idiota complacedor!—

—¿Y a ti quien mierda te habla enano Pro-Genocida coleccionador de globos oculares?—

—¡Chúpame la punta de la bota Fracaso de Invasor!—

—¡Ven aquí y veamos quien chupa la bota de quien demente error de los Criaderos de Smeets!—

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Kiif maldito fracasado bailador de poca casta?—

—¡GAZLORD TE EXIJO EL RESPETO QUE ME MEREZCO!—

—Oigan, tenemos que…—

—¡Tú no te metas Colorista de mierda!—

—¡Deja a Grechel en paz error de los Exámenes de Invasor!—

—¡COMO TE ATREVES, TE VOY A MATAR!— el señor Dwicky sacó un láser y Dib sintió que el estómago se le fue hasta los pies —¡NO! ¡NO DISP-!— pero no termino su frase. Súbitamente nueve boquetes se abrieron en el piso y se tragaron a todos.

—**¡NOO!—** Dib corrió al piso y empezó a golpearlo —¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Abre, abre ahora mismo!— se giró al Primero que no hacía más que mirar como si nada pasara —¡REGRÉSAMELOS! ¡REGRÉSAME A MÍ FAMILIA!—

Si el Control Cerebral lo escuchó, no lo pareció **Cierto todo ahora es.**

—¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA MAQUINA ESTÚPIDA! ¡REGRÉSAME A MI FAMILIA!—

**Uno de ellos está fuera de lugar. Todo claro es ahora.**

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO!— Dib creó un tentáculo y lo lanzó en su contra. La extensión de su ira no hizo nada más que atraviesas al holograma. Eso sólo le enfueració más —¡HABLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI FAMILIA?—

**Sigue este pasillo a tú izquierda** le instruyó el Primero, señalando la dirección contraria a la que deberían ir en un principio **Uno de ellos está ahí.**

El una vez Humano lo miró con rabia —¡Me mentiste! ¡Sabía que lo harías!— no le dijo más y fue en la dirección señalada. Tenía que correr. Tenía que correr a todo lo que pudiera… ¿Qué más iba a hacer sino eso…?

Sólo correr mientras se sentía como el estúpido más grande del universo ¿Cómo pudo confiar en esas máquinas? ¡No habían hecho más que mentirle! ¡Se llevaron a su familia de nuevo! ¡Se los quitaron de nuevo!

—¡No voy a olvidar esto!— gritó lleno de impotencia, mientras corría por una sección de oficinas, las compuertas estaban bajando de nuevo —¡Sí no los encuentro voy a matarlos! ¡Voy a destruir este maldito planeta con todos ellos adentro!— siguió corriendo y apenas llegó a una tercera área para cuando las compuertas cerraron y el movimiento de elevador comenzó. Esta vez hacia abajo.

Esperar ahí le fue eterno, pero apenas todo paro y los grandes muros comenzaron a alzarse de nuevo, Dib se preparó para correr… e inesperadamente no tuvo que hacerlo. Apenas dio un paso, vio una pequeña figura más adelante. Estaba sentada en el piso y contra la pared, mientras escondía su rostro entre las piernas y lloraba quedamente.

Era Gretchen.

—¡Gracias a Dios!— sonrió esplendido y si voz en alto hizo que ella se girara en su dirección asustada.

—¿E-elite…?— se irguió casi de un salto —¡ELITE DI-BUG!— y sin más corrió a su encuentro desesperada —¡Elite Di-bug! ¡Elite Di-bug!— lo llamó tan fuerte como pudo y lo abrazó por la cintura con todas las fuerzas que tenía —¡Elite Di-bug!—

—Ya estoy aquí— le sonrió quedamente, observando como ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho… se veía tan pequeña —Voy a sacarte de aquí— la tomó suave de los hombros y la retiro con cuidado. No deseaba que su fuerza desmedida pudiera afectarle.

—¡E-estaba tan asustada!— chilló secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo —¡N-no podía escuchar a nadie y-y n-no sabía dónde estaba!—

—Está bien— le animó él, tomando una de sus _manos_ con cuidado —Vámonos de aquí— se giró con ella y regresaron por dónde él había venido. Las compuertas aún estaban en su lugar, tenían algo de tiempo.

—…¿Elite Di-bug?—

—¿Sí?— no se giró a verla, estaba buscando al Primero. Era extraño, no lo vio a su lado mientras estuvo corriendo, no que le importara en su momento, pero ahora necesitaba saber por dónde ir.

—…¿está molesto conmigo…?—

Ahora Dib si se detuvo —¿Eh?— se giró a verla, pero Gretchen tenía la vista baja.

—…yo lo estaría— continuo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo —Yo lo odiaría a usted por siempre si me hubiera hecho lo mismo que nosotros hoy— levantó la mirada cansada, mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos —Lo siento— estrechó sus ojos con dolor —N-no quería tener que participar en eso, p-pero no quería que Elite Membran se deshiciera de mi—

Dib sintió una punzada en el _corazón _—¿Eh…?—

—Y-yo ni siquiera pude salvar a Man— las lágrimas en sus ojos se hicieron más grandes —L-le suplique, l-le suplique tanto, p-pero él no me dejó al menos conservarla a ella— Gretchen se soltó de él y se cubrió el rostro desolada… y fuera incluso posible, avergonzada de sí misma —Ellos eran los únicos amigos que había tenido ¡Man me gustaba tanto! ¡M-me gustaba de verdad y no pude hacer nada por salvarla! ¡Le suplique a Elite Membran que no me los quitara, pero no perdono a ninguno! ¡Tomo a todos ellos! ¡A Iiginns, a Des y Fary!— Gretchen gimió herida y termino por derrumbarse sobre sí misma. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y cubrió con sus pinzas su rostro. Su vergüenza —¡La dejó al último! ¡La dejó al final por mí! ¡I-intente detenerlo, de verdad lo hice! ¡Juro que lo hice! ¡P-pero él fue claro, no pude hacer nada! ¡Él dijo que sólo una! ¡D-dijo que una, no dos! ¡Dijo que era ella o yo!—

Dib la miro con dolor —Oh por Dios… ¿qué hiciste…?—

—¡T-tuve que hacerlo! ¡Tuve que moverme! ¡Me moví de su camino! ¡No quería pero él fue claro! ¡De verdad lo intente! ¡D-de verdad…!— se dobló más y más sobre si misma —D-de verdad lo intente… de verdad… de verdad la quería… de verdad… y-yo… yo de verdad la quería…—

**Muévela de ahí** Dib se giró a su derecha. El Primero estaba ahí como si siempre hubiese estado **Ella no era quien estaba fuera de lugar. El siguiente cambio ya está por comenzar. Entra a esa compuerta de tú izquierda. Los estacionamientos están ahí. Déjala y busca a los otros.**

El una vez vivo lo miró con aprensión, pero bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña niña Gretchen que no dejaba de llorar. Se veía tan frágil. Tan pequeña… diminuta. Se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado. Ella no se opuso. Se dejó hacer sin más —Voy a sacarte de aquí— le dijo esperando sonar honesto.

—…lo siento…— susurró ella apenas.

—No pienses en eso— le dijo intentando ser ameno, pero no insistió más. Se giró hacia la compuerta que le dijo el Primero y hecho a correr antes de que los grandes muros empezaran a bajar de nuevo. Para cuando llego al umbral, este se abrió inmediato y Dib pudo ver el ENORME puerto de Voots. Naves de todos los diseños y tamaños estaban ahí. No se veía a nadie en ese lugar. Nadie aparte de ellos dos.

Eso no hizo más que alzar lo siniestro del silencio.

Pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. Buscó con la mirada un Voot lo suficientemente grande para todos y una vez lo hizo, se dirigió a él. Grata sorpresa fue el descubrir que no estaba cerrado. Abrió la compuerta sin problemas y entró con Gretchen, sólo para dejarla sentada en el piso del umbral de la entrada.

Ella no dijo nada de nuevo. Simplemente se dejó hacer.

—Voy a ir por los demás— le dijo —No te muevas de aquí. No voy a tardar ¿Entiendes?—

Ella no alzó la mirada —…hubiera sido mejor si usted me hubiera matado…—

—¡No digas eso!—

La pequeña niña dobló sus piernas y cerró su cuerpo sobre ellas antes de hundir su cabeza en la seguridad de esa posición _fetal_ —… si usted me hubiera matado, yo no estaría aquí pensando en cómo extraño a Man… ni me preguntaría cuando será mi turno de ser desechada como basura…—

Dib la miró impotente —No digas eso, no eres basura—

—…lo siento…— susurró apenas y no dijo más.

**Deja tú negligencia. Apremia tú tiempo** insistió el Primero. Dib lo miró molesto, pero era verdad. Tenía que ir por los demás —Iré por los demás, ya regresó— le dijo y se giró para entrar de nuevo en Judgementía.

—¿Qué compuerta?— preguntó al aire, sabiéndose escuchado.

**Tercera de tú izquierda.**

Hizo tal y como le fue instruido. La compuerta abrió y cerró a su paso. Estaba ante un área de oficinas nuevamente. Miró lugar en busca de alguien —¿Quién de ellos está aquí?— preguntó en alto y súbitamente alguien saltó fuera de uno de los cubículos —¿DI-BUG?— chilló la voz.

—¡Keef!— sonrió Dib emocionado de verlo vivo —¡Qué bueno que estás bien!— se apresuró a su lado… pero se detuvo al ver lo que sostenía entre sus _manos _—¿Qué es ese tubo?— señaló el instrumento transparente por donde una especie de esfera oval flotaba.

—Oh, es uno de mis dos tubos favoritos de ojos oculares. Se llama Paco—

Dib abrió y cerró la boca —¿Esa cosa roja flotando es el ojo de alguien?—

—¡Sí, es de Elvis!—

—¡Keef no andes cargando eso a la vista!— chilló escandalizado.

—Es verdad— asintió el Científico —Podría romperse—

—¡No me refiero a eso!—

—Sí, tienes razón. El envase es de metal. Seguro aguanta un par de caídas—

—¡Tampoco a eso me-Ug!— Dib respiró tan hondo como su auto control le permitió —No es el punto. Tenemos que irnos—

—Oh— el pequeño pelirrojo lo miró atentamente —¿Entonces no viniste a matarme?—

—¡CLARO QUE NO!—

—¡Weee!— se le fue encima —¡Eres el mejor amigo del universo!— lo soltó un poco —Te sientes muy duro y frío ¿Es por la armadura que llevas? ¿Este es el uniforme de los Guardianes de Judgementia?—

—_¿Eh?_— recordó todas sus mentiras —Ah, sí, sí, vámonos— lo tomó de la _mano_ y se giró —Tenemos que irnos. Acabo de encontrar a Gretchen, y no quiero dejarla sola mucho tiempo—

—Grechel—

—¿Eh?—

—Gre. Chel. Grechel— puntualizó el pelirrojo —No es correcto cambiarle los nombres a los demás—

A Dib le peso ese comentario más de lo que pudiera imaginar —…sí, es verdad. No es bueno cambiar a los demás—

—También pronuncias mi nombre muy raro—

—Está bien. No volverá a pasar— le sonrió sobre el hombro.

—¿Está Grechel aún viva?—

Dib se paró de golpe y se giró —¡CLARO QUE ESTÁ VIVA! ¿P-pero que les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿D-de verdad creen que vine a matarlos o algo así? ¡No puedo creerlo!—

—¿Eh? Yo no hablaba de eso— Keef parpadeo confundido —Simplemente pensé que ya se habría Auto-Desactivado—

—¡Ke-Keef, no digas eso!—

—Estás pronunciando mi nombre muy raro otra vez—

—¿Eh? Ah, sí perdón, pero no digas eso de Gretchen—

—Volviste a cambiarle el nombre—

—¡Sí, bueno, no importa, ese no es el punto!— se frotó entre los ojos cansado —Solo, solo no digas eso de ella. Ella nunca haría eso—

—No, sí lo haría— afirmó su acompañante perturbadoramente seguro de sus palabras —Yo puedo escucharla todo el tiempo. Aquí— señaló el aparato en su espalda —La frecuencia que usamos para comunicarnos está ligada el Sector de Pensamientos Privado de la Cuarta Capa. Se activa automáticamente cada vez que deseamos comunicar algo entre nosotros. Los bobos Soldados casi nunca la usan, pero Elite Membran, Grechel y yo sí. Casi todo el tiempo— Dib no entiende de lo que le habla, aunque algo familiar hay en sus palabras —Elite Membran habla todo el tiempo. Siempre tiene cosas importantes que decirnos. Grechel también habla, pero por lo general con él. Si habla conmigo es porque necesita nuevo material para sacar a la venta de los videojuegos o comerciales o Porno—

—¿…_porno_?— por laguna razón al más alto no le gustó esa última palabra.

—Pero también hay momentos, cuando Grechel piensa demasiado fuerte ¿Sabes?— el niño pelirrojo comenzó a jugar con el cilindro en sus _manos_, como si de repente Dib no existiera frente a él y estuviera hablando con un amigo imaginario —Cuando ella hace eso, es que algo la tiene muy estresada o muy preocupada o ansiosa. Ella ha logrado que Elite Membran no la escuche cuando hace eso, pero yo sí puedo, pero no digo nada. Me gusta escuchar sus pensamientos. Son divertidos. Es como ver atravesó del televisor y experimentar la vida de alguien más. Pero ojala que Elite Membran no se entere. Sí lo hace él se va a enojar. No es bueno hacer enojar a Elite Membran. A él no le gusta que le ocultemos cosas. Hay veces, cuando me porto muy mal, en que me deja sentado en su Silla de Tortura por casi dos semanas, o hasta que necesita que haga algo. Se va a enojar con Grechel y conmigo si se entera de que le estamos escondiendo cosas— dejó de mover el cilindro entre sus pinzas por un momento antes de reanudar su juego —Ella ha estado pensando muy fuerte desde que Elite Membran desecho a sus amigos. A mí no me agradaban, pero la forma que ella pensaba de ellos era entretenida, por eso no me quede con sus ojos— Dib cerró sus labios tensamente por la última declaración que Keef había hecho sin remordimiento alguno —Ahora ella sólo piensa en cuando va a ser la siguiente— el pequeño pelirrojo dejó de jugar y miró al más alto de ambos fijamente y sin expresión —Después de ella sigo yo ¿No?—

—_¿Qué?—_ soltó Dib incrédulo. Mudo.

—Yo sigo después de ella ¿No?— Keef parecía hablar del tema como si fuera la cosa más común del universo —Grechel es su favorita. Yo lo sé. Elite Membran siempre lo dice todo el tiempo. Se lo dice a ella y me lo dice a mí. Por eso, si ella es desechada, entonces yo soy el siguiente— bajó la mirada y volvió con su juego —Siempre me estoy portando muy mal. Elite Membran me lo dice todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo evitar quedarme con los ojos de los demás. Es culpa de ellos. No deberían hablar de mal de Elite Membran. Si ellos hacen eso, entonces no merecen sus ojos. Me lo dice ella todo el tiempo—

Dib lo miró confundido —¿Ella?—

—Sí, sí— sonrió Keef —Ella me habla todo el tiempo. Siempre me dice cuando alguien habla mal de Elite Membran. Ella me agrada, deja que me quede con los ojos. Dice que hago un buen trabajo— juega un poco con su cilindro —Elite Membran a veces se enoja mucho conmigo, pero es raro cuando lo hace mucho. Normalmente sólo tengo que hacer más Patentes para él y con eso se siente mejor y se le olvida—

El más alto no entendió —¿Patentes?—

—Oh, sí, sí— el niño frente a él se vio divertido —Todos los Irkens tienen derecho a crear cosas para el Imperio y generar ganancia de eso. Los Invasores hacen los mejores armamentos. Tienen muchas patentes que se venden como nacho caliente. Hay Soldados que haces armas también. Los Científicos hacemos más cosas que sólo armas ¿Sabes? Hacemos revistas, productos, snacks y de más cosas para vendérselos a los bobos Soldados. Ellos de verdad consumen de todo. Armas, Snacks y Videojuegos especialmente. Elite Membran suele perdonarme casi siempre porque siempre le cedo todas mis patentes. Él dice que no entiende como, pero mis comerciales siempre son de los mejores al igual que mis videojuegos. Elite Membran siempre nos dice que lo más importante en el Imperio es la Unidad y los monies y que nunca puedes tener demasiados de ambos— gira el cilindro de globo ocular entre sus pinzas como si fuera un _avión_ imaginario —¿Crees que si Grechel se Auto-Desactiva yo deba hacer lo mismo? Porque Elite Membran se va a molestar mucho cuándo sepa que le estuvimos ocultando cosas y no quiero sentarme en su Silla _especial_ otra vez. Me deja muy mareado—

—É-él no va a hacer eso— soltó Dib inseguro… pero el pequeño pelirrojo no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió girando el cilindro entre sus _manos._

El más alto, lo miró asustado. El niño frente a él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo… mataba y se asumía muerto todo el tiempo… ¿Era acaso eso lo que su padre le había enseñado?

Y recordó las palabras del Primero. Él había dicho que ellos lo consideraban su verdad. Que creerían todo cuanto dijera… ¿Podría él acaso ayudar a ese pequeño niño confundido y traumatizado…?

¿Podría… podría cambiarlo?

—¿K-kiif?— lo llamó suave, el de menor tamaño lo miró curioso —Se… sería de verdad agradable si dejaras de recolectar ojos… de esa manera en que lo haces ¿Sí?—

—¿Te refieres a que debo dejarlos vivos?—

—E-eso definitivamente ayudaría— sonrió dolorosamente y le colocó la _mano_ con cuidado sobre la cabeza —Y tú no eres desechable. Grechel tampoco lo es— sonrió cálidamente —Pap-em, d-digo, M-membran de verdad los quiere también— el labio inferior le tembló un poco —Él de verdad los quiere… sólo que no se a dado cuenta de cuanto— y sintió ganas de llorar.

Porque a los ojos de su Padre… Keef era él. Su hijo loco y demente… el cuerpo ante él era como su padre lo veía a él… ¿Era esto lo que él pensaba de su hijo? ¿Era así como su Padre lo consideraba?

¿De verdad le había fallado tanto a su Padre como para que, aun después de muerto, decidiera hacerlo pagar por todo cuando hizo… y no hizo?

¿De verdad era él gran causa del trauma de Keef…?

¿De verdad él hizo esto?

_Por Dios ¿Qué hice? _Tomó su _mano_ para irse _¿Qué te hicieron en mi nombre?_ Giró sobre sus talones y vió al Primero frente a él **Camina hasta el fondo del pasillo a tú derecha. Abre la Compuerta. Pasa esa área y sigue de frente. La compuerta del fondo te guiará a los Estacionamientos. No es él quien está fuera de lugar. Apremia tú tiempo. Corre.**

—¿Por qué te detienes?— preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Tenemos que correr— se giró a su acompañante y rápidamente lo alzó en brazos —No queda tiempo— y se giró al pasillo señalado por el Control Cerebral. Corrió hasta llegar al fondo y abrió la entrada que comunicaba a otro lado. Era una sección de las duchas para Conserjes de Limpieza. Cruzó el amplio lugar, dónde había sangre y cabezas mezcladas con ese familiar liquido color verde oliva claro. Cruzó el lugar inmediatamente y abrió la compuerta que en su momento debía comunicar a los Vestuarios… en su lugar el destino fue los Estacionamientos. Pero no era el lugar dónde había dejado a Gretchen.

**A tu izquierda** escuchó la voz del Primero y ni se giró a verlo. Buscó el Voot en cuestión y lo vió a unos trece o veinte lugares más adelante.

—No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos— le dijo mientras lo bajaba y tomaba de nuevo su _mano _—Es por aquí— señaló más adelante.

—¿Grechel está ahí?—

—Sí. Sólo serán ustedes por el momento. Tengo que buscar a los demás—

—¿Podía ser sólo Elite Membran al que fueras a buscar? Los Bobos Soldados no me agradan—

Dib se giró molesto —No digas eso. Ustedes son un grupo, no pueden romperse. Ahora menos que nunca—

Keef hizo un puchero infantil —Pero no me agradan. Siempre están hablando mal de Elite Membran. Ella incluso no me deja tocarlos. Dice que como son Altos, ellos no son basura. Pero igual no me agradan—

El más alto lo miró un poco —¿Quién es esa _Ella_ de la que hablas?—

—Ah ¿No sabes?— lo miró sorprendido —Creí que si, por la forma en la Ella habla de ti. Siempre se queja de ti. Asumí que se conocían desde antes—

Dib se detuvo y lo miró sin aliento.

—Ella siempre dice que voto en tú contra y que no está feliz de verte Activo—

**Así que nosotros estamos interviniendo** Dib no se movió de su lugar, pero giró sus ojos en dirección del Primero, que miraba a Keef fijamente **Nosotros nos sentimos curiosos ahora. Nosotros aprendimos como ocultar de nosotros ** se giró al más alto de ambos **Tú tiempo se termina. Déjalo y busca a los demás.**

El una vez humano bajó la mirada con aprensión. Quería preguntar más, pero era más importante ocuparse de Keef. Tenía que dejarlo con Gretchen… si no lo hacía ¿Acaso ella de verdad se…? —Vamos, Kiif— instó al pequeño pelirrojo y giró sobre sus talones para seguir avanzando.

—¿Entonces si la conoces?—

El más alto hizo un gesto amargo —Me temo que sí—

—¡Que bien!— sonríe ampliamente y empieza a jugar con la pinza de Dib, quien se sorprende al ver como impulsa su brazo y el suyo en un efecto de media luna. El más alto le sonríe un poco y continúan su paso para llegar al Voot.

Dib fue el primero en notar a Gretchen. Seguía dónde la había dejado… incluso en la misma posición.

—¡Grechel!— gritó súbitamente Keef, soltándose de Di-bug y corriendo hacia ella. La pequeña niña de tres coletas se giró a verlo sobresaltada —¿Kiif?— se irguió de un movimiento —¡KIIF!— y bajó de la rampa del Voot para llegar a su encuentro. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y entusiasmo.

—¡Kiif! ¡Oh, Kiif, estás bien!—

—¡Sí! ¡Qué bueno que tú también!—

Dib no pudo evitar los horribles celos que le invadieron… porque él daría cualquier cosa por sentir un abrazo… o simplemente un poco de empatía por parte de alguien más.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue apresurar el paso hacia ellos. No había tiempo de paradas emotivas. Tenía que buscar a los demás… y aunque pareciera cruel, no era ni a Gretchen ni a Keef a los que había pensado buscar en su momento.

Era horrible, pero… no estaba ahí por ellos.

—¡Elite Di-bug, usted trajo a Kiif!— Gretchen se giró a verlo increíblemente agradecida.

Él se sonrió un poco —Sí. Pero ahora necesito que ustedes se queden aquí ¿Está bien? Tengo que ir a buscar a los demás—

—¡Sí!— asintió ella, secándose las lágrimas con el ante brazo —P-pero de verdad sería mejor si sólo busca a Elite Membran y nos vamos—

—¡Ya les dije que no!— soltó Dib incrédulo —¡Nadie se queda aquí!—

—Pero…—

—¡Nada de peros! Ustedes son un grupo unido por una razón. Ellos necesitan tanto de ustedes como ustedes de ellos— indicó él severo.

—Yo también le dije los mismo pero igual me dijo que no— intervino Keef.

—_Mpf_, la amistad no sirve sino puedes sacar provecho—

—Es verdad—

—¡Los estoy escuchando!—

**Deja de perder tiempo. **

—_Ugh_, está bien— Dib se gira sobre sus talones —Regresare dentro de poco, no se muevan de aquí— ordenó antes de echar a correr —¿Qué compuerta?—

**Cuarta de tú derecha.**

—Bien— hizo una pausa y miró al Control Cerebral —¿Por qué la Segunda hablaba con Keef? Él dijo que ella le decía a quienes matar, así que asumo que eran miembros de esa INS— estrechó la mirada —¿Ella le hizo algo a su cabeza? Todos siempre decían lo demente que él estaba ¿Ella le hizo algo?—

El Primero no se giró a verlo **Irrelevante. Sigue con tú tarea. Encuéntralos.**

—¡Lo volvió loco!—

**Lo hecho, hecho esta.**

Dib disminuyó un poco su velocidad para entrar por la Compuerta que se abrió a su paso… pero su gesto de indignación no cedió menos por eso. Esas malditas maquinas jugaban con ellos como si no fueran más que reciclables.

_Tirar y reusar. Es todo lo que somos para ellos_ pensó indignado y miró a su alrededor. Era ahora un área de las oficinas de Mantenimiento. La Oficina Central de los Conserjes de Limpieza. Todo resaltaba en un gris cromado bastante pulcro en realidad… pero no veía a nadie. Era una amplia explanada y no había nada —¿Quién está aquí?— preguntó en alto y caminando al frente de la sección, dónde se apreciaba un letrero de OFICINA DEL JEFE escrito —¿Hola?— habló de nuevo fuerte. Pero al parecer no había nadie más que él en ese momento. Dobló el pasillo rápidamente y quedó de frente a un escritorio que quizás pretendía ser una oficina. Estaba debajo de un gran ducto de calefacción que la oscurecía casi en su totalidad. No sería tan diferente de la oficina del Señor Dwicky que recordaba entonces.

Era sin duda un callejón sin salida.

—Rayos— iba a darse la vuelta para irse, pero entonces noto una sombra moviéndose. Instintivamente alzó su brazo y generó una esfera en señal de ataque. El lugar se ilumino con violencia y no dejó nada de las sombras que la llenaban.

Sobra decir que perdió el aliento.

—¿Es está tú respuesta a todo cuando no tratas con Irkens?— el nuevo cuerpo de su padre simplemente le miraba con desinterés desde la silla que ocupaba detrás del escritorio —¿Usar siempre la violencia sin sentido?— se irguió con calma de su lugar —Y pensar que no te creía capaz de ser normal—

Dib miró el lugar y después a su padre —¿Qué hacías aquí?—

—¿Qué rayos zeta parece que hago aquí?— su Padre lo miró exasperado —Este lugar tiene la calefacción cortada, este es el único lugar con algo del poco calor que resta ¿Qué acaso no sentiste el intenso frío de afuera? ¿Querías que me quedara ahí para morir congelado?—

—¡N-no, lo siento! E-es sólo que te estuve llamando y no me contestabas y…—

—¡Y quizás no te conteste porque estoy usando toda mi energía PAK para mantener mis ramificaciones internas lo suficientemente calientes para evitar morir congelado!—

—¡Lo siento!—

—¡Si lo sintieras hubieras llegado antes de tener que verme en la horrible decisión de tener que meterme en este maldito agujero de crías de paracitos!—

—¡Lo siento, p-pero te estaba buscando, lo juro!—

—¡Sólo mira lo Alto que soy y mira dónde estoy!— señaló el lugar indignado —¡Estoy rodeado de la oficina más pequeña del Imperio como si fuera una basura de baja unidad!— y bueno, eso era un punto a considerar. Su Padre estaba de pie en ese lugar y literalmente ocupaba el setenta por ciento del espacio —¡Este lugar es deprimente! ¡Es una vergüenza a toda mi grandeza! ¡Un insulto a todo lo que soy y represento!—

—U-um, t-te menos que irnos y—

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO!—

—¡Perdón!—

—¿DÓNDE RAYOS BETA ESTABAS CUANDO CAÍ A ESTE LUGAR DEPRIMENTE?—

—¡E-estaba buscándolos a todos!—

—¡OBVIAMENTE NO ESTABAS BUSCANDO BIEN! ¡DEBISTE BUSCARME A MÍ Y A GAZLORD PRIMERO!— hizo una pausa —¿Buscaste a Gazlord primero?—

—_¿Eh?_—

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡BUSCASTE A GAZLORD PRIMERO! ¿NO ES ASÍ? ¡ERES UN!—

—¡NO! N-no, en realidad los estoy buscando como los voy encontrando— le aseguró nervioso. No recordaba que su padre tuviera ese carácter tan explosivo —Ya encontré a Gretchen y Keef ¡Grechel y Kiif!— se autocorrigió inmediato.

—¿En verdad? Mmm— medito súbitamente de mejor humor —Al menos has puesto tus prioridades en un orden correcto, salvo por el hecho de ¡QUE DEBISTE BUSCARME A MÍ PRIMERO!—

—¡Lo siento, pero no puedo ver donde están todos exactamente cada vez que los movimientos se realizan! C-con el Reinicio de Judgementia los sensores visuales están inutilizados y los sonoros apenas y dicen dónde están cada uno de ustedes y de verdad, verdad tenemos que irnos ¡No queda mucho tiempo!—

Su Padre ni se movió.

—¡Por favor, sólo vámonos!—

—Necesito algo para cubrirme— demandó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ay, por favor, Papá!—

—¿C-CÓMO RAYOS ACABAS DE LLAMARME?— estalló su progenitor golpeando el escritorio con fuerza —¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO DE _PATPA_? ¡SI ACABAS DE INSULTARME CON ALGUNA PALABROTA ALÍEN TE VOY A CORTAR LA LENGUA!— tomo unas plumas de escritura y se las lanzó —¡ESTOY CASI MURIENDO DE FRÍO!— Dib evitó los pequeños utensilios —¡ME SENTÉ EN UNA APESTOSA SILLA DE CONSERJE DE LIMPIEZA!— le lanzó un cuadro de la pared —¡Y TÚ VIENES Y ME LLAMAS CON NOMBRES ALÍENS COMO SI FUERA UN MALDITO PERDEDOR DE BAJA UNIDAD!— alzó el escritorio sobre su cabeza de un movimiento **—¡VOY A MATARTE!—**

—¡AAAAAH!— gritó Dib echando a correr fuera del pasillo justo a tiempo para ver como el escritorio salía volando y se estrellaba en el piso haciendo un eco horriblemente desgarrador en el mortal silencio que les rodeaba.

Dib simplemente se pegó a la pared mudo mientras escuchaba al cuerpo de su padre gritarle un sanguinario —¡NO TE ATREVAS A REGRESAR SIN ALGO PARA CUBRIRME!—.

—¡E-está bien!— chilló asustado y se apartó de ese pasillo inmediatamente… por lo menos unos seis metros.

—P-papá…— se dijo preocupado, mirando en dirección de la pequeña oficina… es que en realidad no recordaba eso de su padre. Ese mal humor tan explosivo y sanguinario de su parte… él gran hombre que él recordaba era siempre animoso y amable con todos. Bueno, sí, era verdad que se la pasaba insultándole todo el tiempo, pero nunca llegó a levantarle la mano de ninguna manera. Menos a su hermana.

¿Qué le había pasado al gran hombre que recordaba?

**Deja de perder el tiempo**__se giró súbito al Primero, que estaba a su lado **Revisa el Armario de Recursos Primarios número Uno que está a tú derecha. Dentro encontraras abrigos para el Elegido. No es él quien está fuera de lugar. Extráelo inmediatamente de este lugar y asegura su vitalidad. **

—Ah, s-sí— murmuró torpe, pero atendió a la indicación inmediatamente —¿A qué temperatura estamos?— preguntó curioso, mirando alrededor mientras notaba como el armario indicado, se abría automáticamente más adelante.

**La temperatura actual es de menos ochocientos veintisiete grados Quets.**

Dib lo miró ido —¡Ay por Dios eso es muy bajo!— chilló incrédulo, pero hizo una pausa —Um ¿Eso es bajo, no? P-para los Irkens, es decir—

**Lo es.**

—Okey— exhaló el _humano_ confundido por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo —Uh ¿qué es esto?— dijo al ver el interior del armario. Había varias bolsas metálicas selladas que colgaban ordenadamente. Todas tenían escrito PROPIEDAD DE LA TERRIBLE MÁS ALTA MIYUKI en ellos —¿Son de Miyuki?— preguntó Dib confundido, tomando una bolsa entre sus _manos._

**Antes de su Desactivación, La Elegida Terrible Más Alta Miyuki estaba trabajando en una remodelación para los ductos de ventilación y calefacción **informó el Primero inexpresivo** Sería un proyecto visionario. Permitiría a Judgementia tener propulsores independientes que nos permitirían avanzar junto a La Inmensa y La Armada.**

Dib estrechó la mirada con desagrado —Quieren moverse— estrujó la bolsa entre sus _manos _—Quieren estar al frente de todo ¿No es así? Por eso quieren a un Creador al frente de esta Era. Quieren que mi Padre termine lo que Miyuki empezó— lo fulminó con desprecio —¿Qué hay de mi hermana? ¿Qué papel juega Gaz en todo esto?—

La expresión del Primero se suavizó tanto, que parecía desear sonreír **No se tiene vida sin muerte. **

Dib se irguió ofendido —¿Cómo se atrev**—¡DESDE AQUÍ PUEDO ESCUCHAR TUS MALDITOS MURMULLOS LLENOS DE INSANIDAD DI-BUG! ¡TRAME ALGO PARA CUBRIRME! ¡ME ESTOY CONGELANDO!—**

—¡VOY!— gritó y hecho a correr en dirección de su Padre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Literalmente casi se estrella contra el muro por ir tan rápido, pero por suerte frenó a tiempo —¡Aquí esta!— exclamó más alto de lo que espera, al tiempo que extendía la bolsa a su Padre, que se lo arrebató furioso.

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE DIERAS PRISA! ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIR CONGELADO!— vociferó mientras abría la bolsa.

—¡LO SIENTO!—

—¡SI LO SINTIERAS NO HUBIERAS ESTADO HABLANDO SÓLO COMO UN MALDITO DEMENTE DEFECTO!— vió el abrigo y empezó a ponérselo.

—¡N-NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, LO SIENTO!—

—¡DEJA DE DECIR LO SIENTO MALDITO IDIOTA BUENO PA-para…nada… ¿Eh?— se miró de cuerpo completo y vio que el abrigo le quedaba muy grande —¡ESTA COSA ES POR LO MENOS TRES TALLAS MÁS GRANDE QUE LA MÍA!— cogió la bolsa que había tirado al piso —¡TODAS LAS TALLAS DEBEN SER SIEMPRE AJUSTABLES! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE FABRICO ESssstttoooooh por Irk!— chilló incrédulo y tomó el empaque metálico entre sus dos pinzas para releerlo violentamente de nuevo, mientras murmuraba un —OhporIrkOhporIrkOhporIrk— muy apresurado.

—Eh ¿T-todo bien?— preguntó su acompañante algo preocupado sino es que confundido.

—¡Estoy usando el abrigo de La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki!— chilló el científico abrazándose a sí mismo —¡Estoy usando el abrigo de La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki y me queda enorme y no me importa!— cerró el abrigo con fuerza —¡Esto es lo mejor que me a pasado nunca! ¡Al fin tengo una pizca de verdadera historia y hasta puedo usarla y está en magnifico estado y esto es increíblemente increíble todas las propiedades de La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki se perdieron por completo apenas esos tarados de Rojo y Purpura tomaron el poder! ¡Las tiraron todas a la basura los muy imbéciles!— tomo aire y sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo —¡Y AUN TIENE SU ULTIMO PAQUETE DE GOMA DE MASCAR! Que está abierto y es de un sabor que no me gusta ¿PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA? ¡TENGO DOS PIEZAS DE HISTORIA ENTRE MIS PINZAS! ¡ESTOY USANDO EL ABRIGO DE LA TERRIBLE MÁS ALTA MIYUKI! ¡ESTOY USANDO EL**¿**_**De dónde rayos lo sacaste**_**?**—se giró a su acompañante con una mirada cargada de veneno —¿Cómo lo encontraste en este lugar lleno de perdición y vergüenza?— estrechó los ojos furioso —¿Cómo diste con su localización?—

Dib alzó las _manos_ a la altura de su pecho en forma de rendición por reflejo de supervivencia —E-estaba en un armario regular. Llevan aquí desde siempre, em, Miyuki los tenía aquí todo el tiempo cuando bajaba— recuerda lo que el Primero dijo —Tenía un plan para poner propulsores al planeta para que pudiera moverse junto a La Armada y La Inmensa, pero falleció antes de eso—

Su Padre abrió los ojos con fuerza —¡Es Terrible Más Alta Miyuki!—

—_¿Eh?_—

—¡No se llama a ningún Terrible Más Alto por su nuevo nombre grandísimo idiota mal educado!— le espeta dando dos grandes pasos para estar frente a frente —¡No te atrevas a referirte a ella con tal vulgaridad frente a mí! ¡Ella era un PAK completamente privilegiado! ¡Ella elevó al Imperio a un nivel nunca visto en términos Científicos! ¡Su régimen de pinza de metal nos llevó a una gloria sin precedentes! ¡Perderla fue en verdad lo más horrendo que hemos visto nunca! ¡Ese maldito del Zim la asesino sin remordimiento alguno y seguida de ella a Spork! ¡Si no fuera por ese maldito Genocida, ella aun estaría con vida! ¡Ella aun estaría aquí asombrándonos con su increíble ingenio superior! ¡Si no fuera por ese maldito Defecto ella aun estaría aquí y no tendríamos que lidiar con Líderes estúpidos que no saben nada más allá de comer, dormir y defecar! ¡Así que no te atrevas a dirigirte a ella de esa manera tan vulgar NUNCA! ¿Me escuchaste?— le demandó con fuerza, pero Dib, lejos de verse intimidado, se enfureció.

Se enfureció con su padre.

¿Cómo podía él preocuparse por esa Alíen cuando su hermanita, SU HIJA estaba aún perdida y en peligro de muerte? ¿Cómo podía hacerles eso de nuevo? ¿Cómo podía seguir preocupándose por títulos y personas desconocidas en lugar de ellos? ¿Por qué siempre los demás en lugar de sus propios hijos?

—¡PREGUNTE SI ME ESCUCHASTE!—

Dib se irguió indignado —¿A quién le importa algo de _esa_?— espetó sin miramiento alguno —¡Ella está muerta! ¡No está aquí! ¡No me importa lo que hizo o no hizo! ¡Ella no me importa en lo absoluto, no estoy aquí por ella, estoy aquí por ustedes! ¡Estoy aquí por ti! ¡Por Gaz!—

—¿CUÁL MALDITO GAS?—

Dib cerró las _manos_ en puños de indignación —¿Podrías sólo por un minuto dejar de pensar en ti mismo?— preguntó dolido —¡Mira a tú alrededor! ¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Estamos rodeados de enemigos que sólo buscan matarnos y tú sólo te preocupas por un abrigo y títulos que no tienen sentido!—

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ES-?—

—**¡SÓLO ESCÚCHAME!—** le corta su hijo furioso, sintiendo ganas de llorar —¡Te estoy suplicando que dejes de ser así! ¡Sólo mira lo que les has hecho con Gretchen y Keef! ¡Están rotos por dentro y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que todo es tú culpa! ¡Ellos no te quieren, TE TEMEN! ¡Están asustados de que lo deseches como todo lo que haces! ¡Crees que todo es para usarse y desecharse! ¡Crees que todos son reemplazables! ¡Piensas que todos son objetos que puedes usar y mover a tú antojo!—

—¡Porque lo son!—

—¡NO LO SON!— lo mira herido —No son juguetes, no son cosas desechables—

—¡Lo son si no cumplen su trabajo!—

—¡No es verdad! ¡Ellos están vivos, sienten y quieren como cualquiera, como tú o yo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Los estas llevando de un punto dónde quieren estar contigo hasta el extremo de estar aterrados de tú presencia! ¡Los llevas de importarles mucho a nada! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es eso? ¿Sabes lo que es romper o desgarrar a alguien hasta el punto de importarles ciegamente hasta ya no poder reconocerte? ¡No le haces eso a nadie! ¡Nadie debería pasar por eso! ¡Esa clase de cosas te destrozan por dentro! ¡TE DESGARRAN!— se pasa las _manos_ por la cabeza, agitado y con ganas de llorar —¿Es que no hay nada que te importe aparte de ti mismo?— Dib siente que no reconoce a su Padre —¿Es que no hay nada…?—

**Perdiste tú tiempo. El cambio inicia.**

—¿Eh?— Dib se gira repentino sólo para escuchar los grandes muros bajando —¡NO!— tomó a su Padre de la _mano_ y sin aviso comenzó a correr a la entrada, mientras lo jalaba sin miramiento alguno. Su Padre se quejó, pero no hizo caso de él. Simplemente apresuro el paso cuanto pudo… pero fue inútil su intento. La compuerta no abrió. Después de todo lo que corrió e hizo para estar antes de que las compuertas bajaran, nada sirvió. La entrada no se abrió. Era tarde.

Muy tarde para ambos.

—¡No, ahora no!— soltó a su padre y golpeo el umbral sellado. Podía sentir la pared vibrando —¡Rayos!— negó furioso, mirando al Primero a su lado **Te dijimos que fueras apremiante con tú tiempo. Tú negligencia a ocasionado esto. **

—¡Ya sé que todo fue mi culpa!— espetó Dib y se apartó de la entrada impotente —¡Rayos!—soltó exasperado y los muros terminaron por bajar antes de que el movimiento en horizontal se reanudara.

El una vez humano se sintió como el idiota más grande de todos. Se pasó las _manos_ por la cabeza exasperado y lleno de arrepentimiento. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado prisa. Si tan solo no hubiera discutido con su Padre. Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera. Si tan solo hubiera he—Si hay algo que me importa—

—¿Eh?— se giró a su Padre confundido.

El Científico frente a él lo miraba atentamente, extrañamente rígido —Hace unos momentos preguntaste si no hay nada que realmente me importe. Sí. Sí hay algo que realmente me importa—

—Está bien, déjalo así— se giró a la compuerta —Ya no importa, hay que esperar el siguiente cambio—

—¡Pero quiero hablar de esto ahora!—

—¡Ya no importa!— se gira impaciente —¡Perdimos la oportunidad de salir de aquí por mi negligencia, no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo!—

—¡Dije que quiero hablar de esto!—

—¡Y yo dije que ya basta! ¡Deja de pensar en ti por un momento, por favor!— hace un gesto cansado —Una vez que estemos afuera podrás seguir quejándote cuanto quieras, pero por el momento ya basta—

Su acompañante lo miró furioso al tiempo que una extremidad PAK sacaba un Palm —¡EN VERDAD TE ODIO!— gritó antes de tomar al artículo y lanzárselo a la cabeza de su acompañante.

—¡Oye!— chilló Dib evadiendo la agresión y le miró ofendido, antes de girarse a la compuerta bastante harto. No dijo o hizo nada más. No porque no deseara hacerlo.

Sino porque NO quería discutir más con su Padre y sobre todo, seguir con sus ataques de odio irracional.

**El odio es una respuesta de defensa natural al dolor** Dib se giró al Primero confundido **Cuando alguien dice te odio, en realidad significa "Tú me heriste"** dijo como si nadie estuviera ahí aparte de él, pero su acompañante lo había escuchado perfectamente ¿Se refería a su Padre acaso…?

_Papá… _pensó preocupado y se mordió el labio inferior con remordimiento antes de girar la mirada a su progenitor. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada baja… no sería nada fuera de lo normal, sino fuera porque su postura no mostraba nada de su normal altives… eso, y que sus brazos cruzados parecían más un auto abraso así mismo.

Torció el gesto arrepentido —Lo siento— giró de frente hacia él —N-no quise gritarte de es amanera…— intento tocar su hombro, pero su Padre retrocedió defensivo —¡Ahora resulta que lo sientes! ¿No?— le encara furioso —¡Siempre hablas y hablas y hablas sin sentido todo el tiempo! ¡Siempre expresando esas estúpidas ideologías independientes! ¡Siempre hablando y hablando sin sentido y sin miramiento alguno! ¡Sólo dices lo que se te viene en gana sin pensar en lo que los demás dirán o pensaran de ti!—

—Lamento si te ofendí, no era mi intención— Dib miró a su padre cansado —Pero de verdad que no hay tiempo para discusiones, tenemos que salir de aquí—

—¿Y qué tal si no quiero salir de aquí?—

—¡No digas eso!—

—¿O qué? ¿Qué harás? _¿Golpearme?_—

—¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡Nunca te haría eso!—

—¡Pruébalo! ¡Prueba que no vas a lastimarme! ¡Pruébame que no eres mi enemigo!—

—¡No lo soy!— Dib lo mira incrédulo —¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto? Sé que te alce la voz y, y lo siento, pero ¿Por qué piensas que voy a lastimarte? ¡Yo no haría eso! ¡Vine por ti! ¡Regrese por ustedes! ¿Qué no me vez?— se auto señala con dolor —¡Estoy aquí para tí! ¡Por ustedes!— abre y cierra los labios como si no hubiera suficiente aire en sus _pulmones _—¿Por qué me acusas… si lo único que he hecho es hacer todo por ti Papá?—

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CON MALDITAS PALABRAS ALÍENS!— su padre le dio la espalda y Dib nunca creyó poder sentirse tan lastimado por un gesto como ese.

—¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedas hablas normal!— continuo el Científico furioso —¡Nunca puedes ser normal! ¡Siempre eres el más anormal de todos sin importar que tan poco esfuerzo pongas!—

Su acompañante bajo la mirada —Por favor no digas eso…—

—¡ES LA VERDAD Y LO SABES!—

—¡No soy raro o extraño!— Dib se alza indignado —¡Soy tú hijo!—

—**¡QUE DEJES DE USAR ESE MALDITO VOCABULARIO ALÍEN, MALDITA SEA!** ¡NO ESTÁS HABLANDO CON UNA ESTÚPIDA BASURA DE BAJA UNIDAD! ¡ESTAS HABLANDO CONMIGO! ¡CON TÚ FUTURO TERRIBLE MÁS ALTO!—

El segundo alto bajó la cabeza mareado, sintiendo un vértigo extraño, como el que sentiría alguien sobre un barco. Simplemente todo era una locura. Su padre no lo recordaba. No sabía quién era. No sabía quiénes eran sus hijos. No recordaba a su pequeña hija. No reconocía a su hijo. Dios, todo era una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla.

—¡Te estoy hablando!— le espetó su padre sujetándolo del hombro con fuerza, pero Dib no podría ser más ajeno a ese momento —¡Contesta cuando te hablo!—

—¡No!— se soltó de un fuerte movimiento —¡Sólo déjame en paz!— lo miró con rabia e impotencia al saber que simplemente su Padre lo esta mirando y no puede ver a su hijo en él —¡Ya basta! ¿Quieres que ya no diga nada? ¡Bien! ¡No diré nada más!—

—¡HARÁS O NO CUANTO YO TE ORDENE!—

—¡Ya basta!—

—¡NO!—

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— se aleja de él como si quemara —¡No te importa nada de nosotros!—

—¡ME IMPORTA LO QUE CREA NECESARIO!—

—¡Sólo basta!—

—¡NO!—

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué sucede contigo que lo único que quieres es seguir hiriéndonos?— se estremece de rabia al pensar en su hermana sola y perdida —¡No piensas ni en ella o en mí! ¡Sólo eres tú y tú siempre! ¡Dejándonos solos todo el tiempo!—

—¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!—

—¡Lo es y lo sabes!— lo señala acusador sin siquiera saber si es su Padre quien está escuchando —¡No te preocupas por nada que no seas tú mismo!—

—¡OJALA ESO FUERA VERDAD!— espeta el Científico enfurecido —¡QUIERO QUE ESO SEA VERDAD! ¡PORQUE SI FUERA ASÍ NO TENDRÍA QUE SENTIR ESTE MALDITO VÉRTIGO CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO!— explota, con el pecho alzándose compulsivamente por la agitación mientras la fuerza en su postura se pierde con algo de él en ella —M-me sucedió que te adoro—

Dib abrió los ojos con fuerza y sin saberlo retrocedió asustado, mientras un pesado silencio se hacía entre ambos. Era como si el tiempo mismo estuviera pasando más lento, casi derritiéndose a la luz de un sol inmisericorde.

Pero el silencio estaba ahí, rugiendo como nunca mientras el movimiento en horizontal continuaba sin detenerse… y entre todo ese murmullo mecánico estaban ellos. Mirándose mutuamente como dos estatuas que no saben más allá de su propia existencia.

—Odio que el Irken que me hizo sentir especial ayer me haga sentir tan indeseado hoy— Dib miró a su Padre completamente desconcertado. Había un golpe de aire entrando y saliendo de su boca, pero ninguna palabra emanaba de sus labios. No podía hacer nada más que mirarlo con ganas de llorar.

El segundo alto simplemente lo miró un poco con expresión de molestia —¿Así que guardaras silencio entonces?— hace un gesto hastiado —¡Vaya cambio tan agradable!— suelta audible al tiempo de cruzar sus brazos sólo para deshacer su gesto nervioso —¡Yo no pedí esto!— espeta con rabia, mientras se frota un brazo —¡S-simplemente paso!— continua hablando —T-todo este tiempo intente no involucrarme. Intente no prestarte atención. No darte importancia… de verdad lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, de verdad lo hice porque fue Gazlord quien te encontró primero. Eras de él, no mío… y de verdad te quería muerto— sus ojos se clavan en los de su acompañante con resentimiento.

—Siempre habíamos sido él y yo. Siempre juntos. Siempre uno y el otro. Ambos unidos. Ambos en conjunto. Dos contra todos— hace una pausa —Y de repente empezó a hablar de ti. Empezó a preguntar por ti. Empezó a llenar nuestras conversaciones de ti ¡Por Irk! ¡Ni siquiera te conocía y ya te odiaba! ¡Te odiaba tanto por entrometerte entre nosotros!— le aseguró con odio destellando en sus ojos —Apenas supe que estabas en La Inmensa mi odio explotó como nunca y en cuanto Gazlord me dijo que** tú** estabas en su recibidor, fui inmediatamente con el único propósito de **matarte**. Te que ría sin vida. Te quería **fuera** de **nuestras** **vidas**— se irguió con fuerza —¡Y por Irk que lo intente! ¡De verdad que intente borrarte y ojala lo hubiera hecho! ¡Si tan sólo te hubiera podido matar en su momento, cuando no te conocía en lo absoluto, todo hubiera sido más fácil! ¡Pero tenías que hacerte el difícil! ¡Tenías que andar pavoneándote con tus habilidades! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras sido alguien normal desde el principio nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Si hubieras sido como todos te hubiera podido matar como si nada!— cierra sus pinzas con fuerza —¡Pero no! ¡NO! ¡Tenías que ser el adefesio más terco y necio de todos! ¡Siempre en contra de todos! ¡Siempre contra de cualquier marco de reglamento o etiqueta social! ¡Siempre siendo **diferente** a todos!—

—P-pero…—

—¡Te quería muerto sólo para que Gazlord viera que no eras la gran cosa! ¡Para que viera que no eras nadie y pudiera seguir mirándome a mí! ¿Y en su lugar que obtuve? ¡NADA! ¡Nada de lo que quería! ¡Ugh!— se abraza a sí mismo —… no obtuve nada más que empezar a conocerte…— guarda silencio por un momento —No quería involucrarme contigo… y muy tarde comprendí que ya lo estaba…— se gira a verlo cansado —Hace mucho… conocí a un bobo, está muerto así que no me importa ya, pero… pero en una ocasión él dijo algo bastante tonto pero no dejo de pensar en que es irónico cómo encaja ahora— guarda silencio —Él dijo que lo peor de alejarse de alguien era darse cuenta de que no le importabas lo suficiente como para intentar detenerte… y sin embargo aquí estas—

—¿E-eh?—

—E intentado matarte, Gazlord lo intento, hemos hecho cuanto pudimos para verte muerto ¡Deberías odiarnos! ¡Deberías habernos dejado a nuestra destrucción! ¡Yo lo hubiera hecho! ¡Gazlord lo hubiera hecho! ¡Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si alguien nos hiciera lo que te hicimos! ¡Y no entiendo! ¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué venir por nosotros? ¡No dejo de pensar en todas las respuestas a mis preguntas y aun así entiendo que no hay motivo lógico paras que tú estés aquí! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás intentando salvarnos? ¿Qué es lo que te motiva dentro de ese PAK defectuoso?—toma aire como si de verdad lo necesitara —Me pregunto todo eso al mismo tiempo y sólo termino dándome cuenta de que en realidad no me importa. No me importan esas respuestas porque no me importan realmente esas preguntas… porque lo único que quiero saber es si realmente me adoras de la misma forma en que yo te adoro—

Dib no se mueve. No habla.

—¿Por qué no respondes?— inquiere su Padre con fuerza —¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿No he sido claro acaso? ¿Es que mis deseos no han sido concisos? ¿Quieres acaso más especificaciones? ¡Quiero un momento a solas contigo! ¡Quiero cerras las compuertas! ¡Apagarlas luces! ¡Quiero estar sobre la cama y sentir tú aliento! ¡Quiero que mi inhalación sea la única respuesta a tú exhalación! ¡Quiero sentir cada línea y curva de tú espalda! ¡Quiero sentir tú rostro llenando el vacío de mi cuello! ¡Quiero estar así y sentir como cada preocupación se derrite de mi conciencia de la misma forma en que me derrito cuando estoy contigo!— su _pecho_ sube y baja de agitación —Sólo quiero saber… ¿Me adoras lo suficiente como para que pueda ser débil contigo? Todos adoran la fuerza. Gazlord es eso para mí. Lo adoro porque es fuerte, nada en él es débil. Él es lo más perfecto que he encontrado en toda mi vida ¡Hasta tú lo prefieres sobre mí!— hace un gesto dolido —Y yo he empezado a preferirte un poco sobre él… tú eres lo más imperfecto que he conocido nunca ¡Eres un terco, necio, renuente a escuchar razones! ¡Siempre con una mentalidad independiente, siempre cuestionando la autoridad, la fuerza de nuestras acciones, TODO! ¡Siempre inestable, nunca seguro, siempre, siempre lleno de esa maldita pasión por no ser como los demás! ¡Por Irk! ¡Hay razones válidas para simplemente estrangularte por no respetar nuestra Jerarquía de Unidad! ¡Y no se hable de como nunca nos llamas a Gazlord o a mí por nuestros títulos de Elites que hasta la más baja basura de baja unidad hace al menos! Y… y a pesar de eso… a pesar de eso de repente estoy frente a ti, mirándote a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que todo se siente mal y bien al mismo tiempo. Me has visto en mis peores momentos y no me has juzgado por ninguno de ellos… incluso defendiste mis gustos de Gazlord… Has visto lo peor de mí y no me odias por ello… y, y entre más lo haces menos puedo apartarme de ti… y, y sólo quiero saber si puedes adorarme por eso ¿Puedes adorarme por mi debilidad? Porque de verdad quisiera eso… no hay nadie que me haga sonreír, de la misma manera que sonrió cuando te veo—

El segundo alto simplemente lo miró mudo. Rígido. Aterrado.

—¿Quieres detener ya este silencio entre nosotros?— le espetó su Padre harto —¡Estoy hablando a PAK abierto contigo y lo único que haces estar callado! ¡Ya basta de eso! ¡Un sí, un no, es todo lo que te pido! ¡Sólo quiero una respuesta! ¡No te estoy pidiendo el universo! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Sólo necesito que hables! ¡Qué **me** hables!—

El movimiento en horizontal se detiene y las paredes empiezan a vibrar al tiempo que los grandes muros empiezan a subir.

**Es tiempo** avisa el Primero.

Dib abre sus labios, pero nada sale de ellos. Simplemente estrecha la mirada con dolor y se lanza a su Padre para abrazarlo lo más cuidadoso que puede.

—¿U-un abrazo?— su progenitor parece confundido, pero devuelve torpemente el gesto —E-está bien, los abrazos son buenos, creo—

—Lo siento— le habla su hijo quedo, colocando su rostro entre su cuello y la voz entrecortada —Esto no debió ser así. Nosotros tres nunca debimos estar aquí… tú deberías estar seguro— lo estrecha entre sus brazos un poco más.

—Estas frio…— escucha la voz confundida del que una vez llamó Padre.

—S-sí— le responde al tiempo que algo dentro de él se rompe por completo… porque acaba de darse cuenta de que su Padre está muerto. Acaba de darse cuenta de que murió hace mucho. Su Padre ya no está ahí con él. No ha estado hablando con él. No es él.

Su Padre está muerto.

—Por favor cuida mucho a Grechel y Kiif— le habla en voz suave —Ellos de verdad que son buenos chicos. No los rompas más— coloca una de sus _manos _sobre el PAK de su una vez Padre —Cuida de Gas-Gazlor… se paciente con los demás, por favor no te enojes tanto con Sara y los demás— su voz se rompe al tiempo que la _mano_ sobre el PAK empieza a encenderse con energía —Tú y Gazlord siempre estuvieron destinados a ser los nuevos Líderes. A-ambos iban a ser más altos que los Altos Actuales ¿Sabías? P-pero el virus de Zim se interpuso en eso y-y no te preocupes, me ocupare de todo—cerró los ojos con fuerza —Cuídate mucho, te quiero. Siempre te voy a querer— y todo estalla en luces y sombras sobre todas las direcciones.

Escucha al cuerpo de su progenitor gritar agónico… antes de detener la descarga de la que él mismo fue origen.

Los brazos de su Padre caen sin fuerza mientras que algo de vapor quemado se esparce al aire. Dib simplemente toma al cuerpo entre brazos y lo carga sin problemas por el umbral.

**Buen trabajo, Cazador** escucha la voz del Primero, pero no se gira a verlo **Ahora sólo falta uno.**

—Sólo dime dónde está mi hermana y los demás— cruza la compuerta que se abre a su paso —Voy a sacarlos a todos de aquí—

…

…

…

Perdón por subirlo hasta hoy, pero varias cosas se cruzaron en mi trabajo y vida personal D: So sorry.

Pero gracias por esperar. Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente cap se sube para él 11 de Dic.

Gracias!


	37. JUDGEMENTIA VI

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

—¡Elite Di-bug!— gritó Gretchen apenas lo vio frente a la compuerta del Voot. Estaba visiblemente preocupada. Escandalizada incluso. Kiif no se veía mejor. Estaba visiblemente pálido y lleno de una expresión profunda de desconcierto, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando.

Ninguno estaba siquiera, remotamente, regocijado al ver a su Padre inconsciente entre sus brazos. Eso lo alivió profundamente. Más de lo que quizás debería.

—¿Está bien? ¿Está Elite Membran bien?— salió Grechel de la nave y fue a su encuentro

—Sí, pero necesita descansar— asintió Dib quedamente. Emocionalmente agotado por todo —Voy a recostarlo—

—¡Sí, claro!— asintió ella siguiéndolo al interior. Kiif, quien había estado en el umbral se apartó para darle espacio; y ambos _niños_ lo siguieron al fondo, donde había hileras de asientos libres. Eran pequeños y estándares, su Padre no cabría en ninguno normalmente, pero esa tecnología no era Terrícola.

Era Irken.

Gretchen simplemente tuvo que presionar un botón detrás de la cabecera y el asiento rápidamente se auto-modificó para dar espacio a un cuerpo nueve veces más grande a la unidad normal. Dib no tuvo problemas para acomodar a su Padre.

Colocó con cuidado la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los cinturones de seguridad, antes de reclinar un poco el asiento para mayor comodidad. Una vez termino, sus ojos vacilantes fijaron el rostro frente a él. Estaba relajado, sereno… algo con la vista de calma en esa expresión cansada… siguió mirándolo sin decir nada… ¿Qué iba a decirle si ya no lo recordaba?

Estaba por erguirse en su inclinación, cuando algo se dejó caer sobre su cuello haciéndolo bajar la cabeza —¡C-cómo te atreves…!— gimió su Padre, apenas con voz, haciendo que su hijo lo viera horrorizado —¡I-intentaste, t-tú intentaste…!— quitó su brazo del cuello del Irken frente a él súbitamente. Parecía estar peleando internamente entre estar despierto, o quedar de nuevo inconsciente.

—**¡NO!—** tomó la _mano_ con la cual lo había tocado su Padre, y la sujeto con angustia entre las suyas —¡Lo siento, lo siento!— le suplicó mortificado de que lo pensara un traidor a su familia, a su hermana… a él.

—¡T-te juro que no fue eso, te lo juro de verdad!— apoyo su mejilla en la mano de su progenitor, con la inútil esperanza de sentir su calor —¡T-tenía que limpiarte del Virus de Zim! ¡F-fue todo culpa de Zim! ¡Él hizo todo esto! ¡Él tuvo toda la culpa!— Dib no sabía a quién trataba de convencer tan desesperadamente, no sabía si era a su Padre o así mismo —¡Tenía que hacerlo, por favor perdóname!— lo miró con una mortificación increíble —¡Por favor perdóname, por favor pe-!— su padre retiró su _mano_ con fuerza.

—¡N-no te atrevas…!— la mirada ámbar llena de resentimiento que le daba su Padre, comenzó a cerrarse agotada —…n-no te atrevas a…— y no dijo más. El más alto termino por quedar de nuevo inconsciente.

Dib simplemente miró todo eso como si no fuera verdad… hasta que miró sus _manos_ vacías… y entendió que todo fue real.

Su Padre no lo perdono.

—Si ya terminaste ¿Puedo tener tus recetas de snacks?—

Gretchen y Dib miraron a Kiif como si no lo conocieran.

El niño miró a al segundo más alto bastante conforme —Ya terminaste ¿Verdad? Entonces puedo tenerlas ¿No?—

El ojivioleta lo miró confundido —¿Eh…? Yo no ent**Pero claro que puede** Dib se giró al Primero, que apareció a su derecha (cosa que le metió un susto tremendo).

**Los Elegidos necesitaran buenos snacks después de toda esta actividad** declaró inmutable y chasqueó sus pinzas; lo que generó un PIP en el PAK de Keef **No es como si tú vayas a sobrevivir para preparar esos platillos.**

Dib le dio una expresión bastante ofendida.

—¡WEEE!— el segundo más Alto se giró al niño pelirrojo, quien emocionado saltaba sobre su lugar—¡Me dio todas sus recetas Grechel!— sonríe increíble a la aludida —¡Tengo todas-todas-todas!—

—Oh, Kiif, eso es estupendo— asintió ella conmovida —Siempre es una buena jornada cuando se puede sacar provecho de la amistad—

—¡SÍ!—

…y Dib dejó de prestarles atención y se giró al Primero, bastante aprensivo. Este ni atención le dio, pero hablo fuerte y claro **Lo hemos dicho.** **No es como si tú vayas a vivir para prepararlos. Ahora sigue moviéndote. Uno de los Elegidos está a salvo. Pero solo uno de ellos.**

—Ya lo sé…— Dib se irguió abrumado por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué sabes?—

—¿Eh?— se giró el segundo más alto a sus dos acompañantes. Estos lo estaban mirando atentamente ahora.

—Sí, eso ¿qué sabes? Dijiste que sabías algo— dijo Kiif, casi emocionado por la respuesta que pudiera obtener. Se veía de buen humor en realidad.

—Ah… lo digo porque ya debo irme por los demás— sonrió forzado y pasó entre ellos —Por favor quédense aquí y cuiden de mi Papá—

—_¿Quién?—_ soltó Kiif confundido.

Dib se maldijo internamente —Nada, s-solo cuiden de Me-membran— decir ese nombre le costó más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

—Keef, por favor cuida de Elite Membran— intervino Gretchen educada —Yo acompañare a Elite Di-bug afuera—

—¡OKEY!— sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo y tomó asiento en el piso, justo al lado del más Alto.

A Dib le recordó la imagen de un perro fiel recostado cerca de su dueño mientras duerme… y sus ojos subieron hacia el rostro de su Padre… y volvió a recordar todo… como no lo perdono… como dejó sus _manos_ vacías en muestra de odio y reproche, clamando una traición.

—Elite Di-bug, por favor vamos— le insto Gretchen, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, sí— dijo casi automático y se giró a la compuerta de salida —Vamos— cruzaron ambos al exterior y bajaron por la rampa. El más alto se giró a la pequeña niña sonriendo —Aquí está bien, no tienes que acompañarme más—

—Oh, descuide, no iba a hacerlo— sonrió ella esplendida.

Dib no supo cómo tomar eso —E-está bien, entonces ya me voy y—

—Oh, no. Por favor espere, quisiera hacerle una pregunta—

—¿Eh?— Dib miró a su alrededor —Mm, está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y—

—Descuide, seré rápida— se aclaró un poco la voz antes de sonreír encantadora —¿Elite Membran y usted ya se besaron?—

Al más Alto el _estómago_ se le fue al piso **—¡NO, NO, NOOO!—** gritó escandalizado —¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES? ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! ¡NOSOTROS-UGH-DIOS NO, NUNCA JAMÁS, ESO ES ASQUEROSO! ¡ES ENFERMO! ¡MI PAPÁ Y YO NUNCA-OUGH-ES ASQUEROSO! ¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA PREGUNTAR ESO? ¡NO! ¡NUNCA! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!—

Gretchen lo miró bastante practica —Por Irk, Elite Di-bug, debe calmarse. Fue sólo una pregunta—

—**¡NO LO FUE!—**

—¿Qué no fue?— preguntó Kiif asomándose por la compuerta.

—Elite Membran y Elite Di-bug aún no se han besado—

—¡WUJU YO GANE LA APUESTA!— festejó y señaló a su compañera encantado —¡Me debes veinte millones de monies!—

—Sí, sí, sí— Gretchen le hizo una señal para que volviera a entrar —Ahora sigue cuidando de Elite Membran—

—¡OKEY!— sonrió Kiff, haciendo una señal aprobatoria a Dib… quien miró todo sin aliento.

—Mpf, estaba tan segura de mi apuesta— la ojiverde miró al más Alto molesta —Elite Di-bug, me ha hecho ver mal—

—**¿QUÉ CLASE DE APUESTAS SON ESAS?—**

—Por favor baje la voz Elite Di-bug, aquí la única afectada soy yo—

—**¡GRETCHEN, ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¡ERES MUY JOVEN PARA ESTA CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTOS!—**

—¿Pero de qué habla?— ella lo miró confundida —Mi nombre no es ese Elite Di-bug, y en realidad ¿Es eso un nombre? ¿Acaso me está llamando con palabras Alienígenas como con Elite Membran? Le ruego se abstenga de eso— se irguió digna —E aprendido a perdonar su comportamiento vergonzoso de Smeet de Primer Ingreso por que es de una Unidad mayor a la mía, pero hay ciertas cosas que no voy a tolerar de usted, Elite Di-bug. Esta es una de ellas. Haga el favor de abstenerse de usar de nuevo esas palabras, **no Irkens**, ante nuestra presencia—

Dib le miró sorprendido, pero no hizo nada más que bajar la cabeza decepcionado —Sí… es verdad…— dijo manso.

Por qué lo había olvidado.

Olvido que sólo él recordaba… y entonces vio a Gretchen besándolo.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—** se apartó de golpe, tropezó, calló de espaldas y aun así gateo fuera del alcance de la chica tan rápido como pudo —¡QUE, TÚ, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOSOTROS NO, NUNCA, QUE RAYOS GRETCHEN!— gritó escandalizado. Al verse seguro de ella. Como a dos metros.

—Oh, Elite Di-bug—Su excompañera de salón lo miró bastante conforme —Por favor, está dando un espectáculo verdaderamente lamentable de sí mismo—

—¡QUÉ! ¡S-SÍ TÚ ME, TÚ ME, ESO FUE HORRIBLE!— espetó Dib, cubriéndose los labios terriblemente colorado.

—Oh, por favor, no fue horrible— declaró ella con calma, pero con una expresión bastante despiadada —Fue _castigo_—

Él la miró confundido, pero fue la Científico quien retomó la palabra —No. No fue un _castigo_ en su contra, Elite Di-bug— aclaró mirando la nave detrás de ellos —Mientras estuve aquí, llena en la miseria en la que usted me encontró, tuve tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para planear en el castigo correcto para Elite Membran por quitarme a Man y a mis amigos…— se giró a su acompañante, quien le miraba completamente incrédulo.

—Vera, Elite Di-bug, en toda mi vida Activa nunca e visto nada que Elite Membran _adore_ más que la Ciencia Real y Elite Gazlord— sonrió un poco más —Ni siquiera Kiif o yo podemos competir en eso. Nosotros estamos definitivamente en un segundo o incluso tercer plano. Algo que siempre me ha molestado terriblemente— hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba atentamente —Y entonces llegó usted y todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados Quets— rio divertida —Elite Membran de verdad lo _adora_ a usted más que a nadie… así que si tengo que darle dónde de verdad le duela, debo hacerlo con usted y recapitulando, Elite Gazlord fue el Primero en besarlo— puntualizo objetivamente —Pero ahora, gracias a mí, Elite Membran no será ni siquiera el Segundo, sino el _Tercero_ si tiene suerte— la curva en sus labios se amplió fríamente —Oh, regodearme de esto en su presencia será algo extremadamente satisfactorio— se giró encantada —En fin, no tomare más de su tiempo Elite Di-bug, sé que tiene mucha prisa así que le deseo la mejor de las suertes— y dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior de la nave.

Dib simplemente la miro sin saber que decir.

Era obvio que la pequeña niña que recordaba se había vuelto una mujer.

Una mujer peligrosa.

—Eso me dio miedo…— murmuró aun lleno de esa impresión tan escalofriante que le había hecho olvidar como usar sus piernas.

**Y esto es lo que nos gusta de las Almas de origen Hembra-Terrícolas** él una vez vivo se giró al Primero que se notaba muy complacido **Ellas no van al cuello. No, no. Ellas cuando hacen un trabajo lo hacen bien. Apuñalan ocheintaisiete veces seguidas mientras su víctima aun respira. Hay tanto que puedes aprender de ellas. Tan admirables** se giró a Dib **Ahora detenla antes de que se valla.**

—¿Eh?— dijo confundido —¿Qué se vaya a dónde?— y **WAM**.

La compuerta del Voot se cerró y empezó a despegar.

**Te dijimos que se iba a ir.**

—¡GRETCHEN!— saltó Dib escandalizado —¡NECESITO ESE VOOT PARA LOS DEMÁS!—

Muy tarde.

VRRMMM.

La nave despegó inmediata hacia la salida del puerto.

—¡No puedo creer que se fuera!— el nuevo autoproclamado Guardia de Judmentia estaba ido —¡Ahora voy a necesitar otra nave!—

**¿Cuál otra nave?** Intervino el primero desinteresado **Esa era la única nave que pudimos Desinfectar. Las demás están invadidas por el Virus de Los Cuatrocientos Cuatro. No funcionaran ni por accidente ** el cuello de Dib soltó un chasquido al girarse al Control Cerebral **¿Qué?**

—¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO!—

**Te dijimos que la detuvieras.**

A Dib se le fue el _estómago _al pisoy se giró en dirección de la nave.

¡Ya estaba saliendo!

—¡CIERRA LA COMPUERTA DEL PUERTO!— gritó el _Humano_ con pánico **—¡CIÉRRALAS!—**

**Nuestro poder es limitado y-**

—**¡HAZ ALGO!—**

_**Bien**_ dijo El Primero en un tono fastidiado y chasqueó de nuevo sus pinzas. Dib simplemente miró como ENORMES tentáculos salieron literalmente de la nada y bloquearon la salida por completo.

El Voot paró en vuelo súbitamente, antes de comenzar a volar alrededor del lugar. Al parecer Gretchen estaba buscando otra salida… la cual no existía. Dib lo sabía muy bien, aunque no supiera el origen de ese conocimiento.

Por otro lado… Literalmente esos tentáculos habían bloqueado la salida por completo.

Literalmente esos eran ENORMES tentáculos.

—Esos son unos tentáculos muy grandes— Dib estaba anonadado —…literalmente esos son muchos, muchos nanobots— se giró al Primero —¿Cuánto hay de ella…? E-es decir ¿Cuántas unidades hay de ella? Esas cosas son enormes, no estamos hablando de billones, oh por Mercurio, uno de esos tentáculos fácilmente tendrá veinte octillones de unidades—

**En realidad tienen cada uno al rededor mil octillones. Todo Judgementia esta infestado de Ella. No hace más que crecer y crecer sin control **mira alrededor desinteresado **Es un Parasito bastante útil. El mes pasado termino por ocupar todo El Imperio Conquistado. Está en todos lados. Desde La Inmensa, Judgementia, hasta Conventia y demás asteroides Basura. Y puedes empezar a agradecer cuando te sientas listo. Justo ahora.**

—¿QUÉ? ¡TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, JUSTO AHORA, ES CULPA DE USTEDES!—

**Eres un verdadero inútil. No haces nada bien.**

—¡ERES UN!—

VRRRRMMM.

**Oh, al fin entendió que no hay salida** dijo El Primero conforme y no estaba equivocado. El Voot se estaba estacionando de nuevo frente a ellos. Dib simplemente vio como la nave aterrizó, como la compuerta abrió y después salió Gretchen. Hecha una cabra de la rabia.

—¡ELITE DI-BUG VOY A ACUSARLO CON ELITE MEMBRAN POR CONDENARNOS A UNA MUERTE SEGURA!—

—¡TOMASTE EL ÚNICO VOOT QUE FUNCIONA!—

—¡MIRE A SU ALREDEDOR, ESTO ES UN ESTACIONAMIENTO!—

—¡LLENO DE VOOTS QUE NO FUNCIONAN! ¡TODOS ESTÁN INVADIDOS CON EL VIRUS DE LOS CUATROCIENTOS CUATRO!—

—¿QUIENES?—

—¡DE ZIM!—

—Oh— Gretchen miró alrededor de mal humor —Tan cerca de matar a esos estúpidos Soldados y al mismo tiempo tan lejos— se giró a Dib y lo señaló acusador —¡ELITE DI-BUG, ACABA DE ARRUINAR UNA DE MIS FANTASÍAS! ¡ES USTED UN COMPLETO INEPTO!—

**Es justo lo que le estábamos diciendo.**

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE!—

—¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?—

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡A ti no te hablaba Gretchen!—

—¿QUÉ RAYOS ZETA ES UN _GUETCHLL_?—

Dib se cubrió el rostro con ganas de arrancárselo —¿Sabes qué?— la miró resuelto —Me voy— le dio la espalda y hecho a correr.

—¡ELITE DI-BUG REGRESE EN ESTE MOMENTO Y ABRA LA SALIDA!—

—¡NO Y QUÉDATE AHÍ!—

—¡COMO SI HUBIERA OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE NO FUERA PERMANECER CAUTIVA EN ESTE LUGAR DE PERDICIÓN GRACIAS A USTED!—

El autoproclamado Guardián de Judmentía, se juró matar a Zim dolorosamente —¿Ahora por dónde vamos?— preguntó en alto.

**Oh, ahora quieres ayuda.**

—¡SÓLO DIME POR DÓNDE IR!—

_**Bien**_ dijo y señaló a su derecha, dónde una compuerta abrió automáticamente **Entra y dobla a la izquierda. Uno de ellos está ahí.**

—¡Bien!— el _Humano_ casi derrapa por doblar su ruta tan rápido, pero hace lo ordenado. Corre hasta la compuerta, entra y dobla a la izquierda. Sigue de frente, pasando por la cafetería hasta casi el final, por dónde esta se une con una sección de las regaderas.

Los muros no tardan en bajar y Dib sólo espera al siguiente cambio.

**Una vez que las compuertas abran de nuevo dobla a la derecha. La compuerta del fondo es la que debes tomar.**

—¡Muy bien!—

La espera le es infinita, pero apenas el movimiento de elevador en horizontal termina, Dib se siente revivido. Las compuertas comienzan a subir y justo cuando lo hacen lo suficiente, corre.

Corre sólo para chocar contra alguien que salió disparado de la nada en su contra.

—¡AU!— chilla la voz, llena de sorpresa y algo de dolor al caer al piso.

Dib simplemente abre los ojos como platos —¡Señor Dwicky!—

—¿Qué?— este alza la mirada confundido —¿Di-bug?— observa a su nuevo acompañante sin creérsela —¡Por Irk, eres tú!— se levanta aprisa —¿Viniste a buscarme?—

—Sí, de hecho los estoy buscando a todos ¡Qué bueno que está bien!— sonrió Dib a su antiguo Consejero Escolar —Ya encontré a Gretchen y a Keef y a Paaerm-Membran. Sí. Membran— rió nervioso —En fin, vámonos— e intento tomarle la _mano_ pero su recién rescatado la apartó inmediato.

Dib lo miró confundido, pero el Adulto frente a él se apartó tres pasos más —Yo no voy contigo—

—¿De qué habla? Sí es porque los demás faltan, no hay problema, los estoy buscando. No voy a dejarlos—

—Y tú no entiendes— el de menor unidad lo miró molesto —Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo. No me voy con ustedes—

El más Alto de ambos se permitió sonreír un poco ante su incredulidad —¿Qué dice…? Todos ustedes van a vivir, voy a sacarlos de aquí y ¿Lo dice porque busca a mi her-em, digo, Ga-Gazlord? No hay problema, la voy a, digo, lo voy a encontrar y entonces nosotros vamos a—

—¡Y TÚ NO ENTIENDES!— le espetó su acompañante casi indignado —¡No quiero regresar con ustedes! ¡No e estado corriendo como demente por todos lados desde que nos separamos para encontrar a Elite Gazlord y a los demás!— su expresión se llena de dolor —¡Estoy buscando a Skoodge! ¡Al único que yo quiero encontrar es a Skoodge!—

Dib lo miró sin palabras.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿…de qué habla?—

—¡É-él me mandó un mensaje! ¡Skoodge me mandó un mensaje mientras corríamos aun juntos en esa habitación de un solo pilar!— su Consejero Escolar parecía un loco intentado explicar la lógica de su situación —¡N-no puedo creer que no lo reconociera con ese disfraz!— cubrió sus ojos desesperado, pero aun así las lágrimas escaparon de sus _manos_ —…no puedo creer que aun conservara mi Código PAK… é-él me dijo que lo iba a borrar después de la última vez que hablamos… yo… yo pensé que de verdad lo había hecho… yo…— gimió herido, pero comenzó a secar sus lágrimas apresurado —N-no importa, voy a seguir buscándolo y cuando lo haga me iré con él— miró al más alto decidido —Ya no tengo porque seguir cumpliendo el trato que hice. Elite Gazlord está perdido en algún lugar de este maldito laberinto mecánico, y yo jure hacer mi papel en todo esto siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado. Pues bien, nos separamos, no por mí ni por él. Ahora cada quien está por su cuenta, y si tú lo estás buscando entonces lo vas a encontrar como a los demás. No me necesitas para hacerlo— estrecha la mirada con rabia —Pero Skoodge aún me quiere a su lado y que Irk me ayude, pero no voy a dejarlo dos veces en esta maldita vida Activa ¡No mientras él aún me quiera de vuelta!—

El más Alto simplemente sintió que algo estalló dentro de él —¿ESTA USTED LOCO? ¡NO PUEDE DEJARNOS POR IRSE CON ESE IRKEN!—

—¿Y POR QUE MIERDA NO PUEDO?—

—¡ESTA DEMENTE! ¿USTED Y ESE ALÍEN?—

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A SKOODGE! ¡SÓLO POR QUE SEA UN PRO-GENOCIDA NO DEJA DE SER UNO DE LOS MEJORES EJEMPLOS DE CIUDADANOS QUE HAY!—

—¿ES UN GENOCIDA? ¡MUY BIEN, ESO SIN DUDA ENCABEZA MI LISTA SOBRE PORQUE UN HUMANO NO DEBE SALIR CON UN ALÍEN!—

—¿QUÉ MIERDA ES UN _JUNANO_? ¡POR IRK, TENN EN VERDAD TENÍA RAZÓN! ¡ACTÚAS DEMASIADO ALÍEN PARA SER IRKEN! ¡ME LARGO!— el Señor Dwicky le dio la espalda, pero Dib no le permitió más que eso.

—¡USTED NO VA A NINGÚN LADO!— le dijo al tiempo que lo giraba y le estampaba contra la pared, bien sujeto por los hombros —¡Usted no va a dejarnos como siempre hace!— le previno furioso, mientras su acompañante intentaba en vano de soltarse —¡Usted no a cambiado en nada! ¡Lo único que hace es seguir corriendo, huyendo! ¡Todo esto es también causa suya! ¡Sí tan solo no se hubiera llevado mi cámara nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡TODOS ME HUBIERAN CREÍDO!—

—¡Y ES OBVIO QUE TE PEGUE BIEN DURO ALLÁ ATRÁS! ¡TE DAÑE EL PAK ¿NO?! ¡PORQUE SOLO ESTAS HABLANDO INSANÍDADES! ¡Y YA SUÉLTAME!— gritó furioso, y en su rabía sacó sus extremidades PAK y las clavó en los brazos de su opresor… pero no pasó lo que sin duda deseaba. El metal no clavo su espacio en carne antes de salpicar sangre… simplemente chocó en contra de más metal y pasó de el sin más.

No hubo carne.

No hubo sangre.

No hubo nada.

Por un momento el rostro del más bajo mostró nada más que sorpresa, antes de que la sombra de comprensión viniera a él —…el metal de mis extremidades es el mejor que hay. Sobrepasa incluso el de Judgementia, Elite Membran las hizo… tienen su sello de garantía y todo…—observa al más alto, casi sintiendo pena por el otro —Aun si llevaras una armadura, tuve que alcanzar tú piel… pero tú ya no tienes ¿verdad?—

—Usted ya no puede lastimarme— Dib baja la mirada y retira su agarre —Nadie puede…— y sus brazos se deslizan entre las extremidades de Elvis, como si fueran agua rodeando una roca.

—Mierda Vortiana, de verdad… tú de verdad…— el Señor Dwicky se cubre el rostro abrumado —…Elite Gazlord en verdad te mató ¿No? Y-yo me, yo me estaba preguntando como es que seguías a un vivo, es, es decir ví como te sacó el ojo y como casi te partió a la mitad y, oh, por Irk, tú PAK, tú PAK de verdad estalló y, y, mierda…— lo miró incrédulo —¿Cómo rayos beta transferiste tú conciencia PAK a tú enjambre de nanobots…?—

—E-en realidad fue bastante dif…— puñetazo de realización —¿S-SABE DE ELLOS?—

Elvis se vió bastante altivo de esa pregunta —Di-bug, Di-bug, Di-buug— negó con una descarada sonrisa —Sin duda eres un Smeet hecho y derecho, es decir ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? Hablas conmigo— se auto señaló —**Yo** hice caer Radamentia en tres días. **Yo** doblegue a las Gentes Gusano-mutante-carnivora de Watwat en catorce horas. **Yo** consumí las defensas indestructibles Desgakawata-Lupopipo con mi pinza-pulgar en sólo quince minutos ¿Y ya viste lo Alto que soy? Totalmente snexy mi querido Smeet—

Dib lo miró de abajo para arriba —Usted es una verdadera vergüenza a la Humanidad al ayudar al Imperio Irken de esa manera—

—¡Gracias!— sonrió su Ex-Consejero —Ni mierda sé que es eso de _Junanikad_ pero lo tomare como que estas celoso de mí, así que prosigamos en el punto de que, como ves, soy de lo mejor que hay después de Skoodge y Tenn, así que no puedes engañarme. Es decir, lo hiciste por los primeros días únicamente porque estaba— pausa incomoda —_Indispuesto_—

—Borracho—

—Y tú un idiota ¡En fin! Es obvio que hubieras podido engañar a todos, pero no a mí Di-bug. No yo. No a Super-Elvis ¿Ves este snexy rostro? Belleza e inteligencia no son coincidencia—

Dib lo miró nada impresionado.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy impresionado contigo— miró al más Alto con desdén —¿Sabías que los nanobots están pasados de moda? La Terrible Más Alta Miyuki dejó de usarlos porque no eran grandes— se rio descarado —Estas pasado de moda, Smeet de Primer Ingreso—

Dib se preguntó si, golpear a su Consejero Escolar en la cara con toda su fuerza desmedida, se sentiría tan bien como lo imaginaba… porque si ese maldito borracho Xenófilo no dejaba de insultar a su increíble creación, iba a hacerlo. Y a hacerlo MUY bien.

—Sí ya termino de hablar ¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo que seguir buscando a los demás— dijo exasperado —No quiero perder más tiempo—

—Buena suerte con eso entonces, porque yo no me voy con ustedes— el nuevo cuerpo del Señor Dwicky lo miró decidido —Yo estoy buscando a Skoodge y a nadie más—

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SIGA CON ESAS SANDECES!—

—¡NO SON SANDECES! ¡YO QUIERO A SKOODGE!—

—¡ÉL ES UN-!—

—¡SÍ! ¡YA SÉ QUE ES UN PRO-GENOCIDA!—

—¡REALMENTE ESTABA PENSANDO EN UN MONTÓN DE PALABRAS MÁS PERO CIERTAMENTE ESA HACE VER A LAS DEMÁS BASTANTE INCOMPETENTES!—

—¡DEJA DE HABLAR MAL DE ÉL EN MI PRESENCIA! ¡NO SABES NADA DE ÉL! ¡NO SABES NADA DE NOSOTROS!— Elvis tomó aire como si de verdad le faltara —Yo adoro a Skoodge… no hay nadie a quien adore más que a él…—

—¡No sabe de lo que habla!— Dib se sintió mareado por esa palabra. Esa maldita palabra otra vez —¡Usted de verdad que no quiere entender razones!— …adorar. Esa fue la misma palabra que su Papá uso hacia él.

Y su significado no hacía más que revolverle el _estómago._

—¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDO RAZONES? ¿RAZONES? ¿QUÉ PUEDES SABER TÚ DE MÍ? ¡YO SÉ LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡POR ESO NO DEJO DE SENTIR NAUSEAS DE MÍ MISMO TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡CADA JORNADA, CADA HORA, CADA MINUTO, CADA SEGUNDO! ¡NO HAY UN SOLO MOMENTO EN QUE NO PUEDA TOLERAR EN LO QUE TUVE QUE CONVERTIRME! ¡Y AUN ASÍ NO VOY A CAMBIAR NADA DE LO QUE E HECHO! ¿Y SABES PORQUÉ? ¡POR QUE LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO ES POR ÉL, POR SKOODGE! ¡PARA SALVARLO A ÉL Y A TODOS LOS INVASORES!— Elvis sujeta su cabeza, como si temiera que volara de su cuerpo al igual que su cordura —…quiero salvarlos a ellos… quiero salvar a Skoodge…— de nuevo sus lágrimas comenzaron a escapar casi tímidas —E-elite Gazlord me mostró como eran las cosas ante de que yo llegara a La Inmensa… c-cómo era en verdad… me mostró toda la maldita mierda que eran los Elites de Alta unidad y como los Terrible Más Altos simplemente no hacían nada por detenerlos…— se cubrió el rostro como si tuviera miedo de sus recuerdos —…me enseñó lo que le hacían a todos los Smeets de Alta Unidad Natural que llegaban a La Inmensa… por Irk… lo que les hacían… ellos, ellos eran monstruos… monstruos… la degeneración que hacían en ellos… su maldad… ¿C-como pudieron…? Y-y los Terribles Más Altos no hicieron nada ¡NUNCA HICIERON NADA!— se apoya contra la pared cansado y simplemente se deja caer al piso sin fuerza alguna.

—¿…cómo no ayudar cuando Elite Gazlord me lo pidió…?— mira al más Alto de ambos completamente derrotado —Toda esta Guerra Civil comenzó por esos malditos Elites de Alta Unidad y su degeneración. Ellos empezaron todo esto. Ellos impulsaron esta Guerra de Altos y Bajos y… y Elite Gazlord se quedó en medio de esto junto a ese Elite Membran para lidiar con algo que si bien no comenzaron, tuvieron que quedarse a limpiarlo…— cierra los ojos abrumado de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo —…traicione a La INS… traicione a antiguos amigos… camaradas… a Tenn… pero sobre todo a Skoodge… pero hice este trato con Elite Gazlord bajo una sola condición, que perdonara a todos los Invasores… porque vi fácilmente a dónde iba todo esto. Apenas tenía una semana con Elite Gazlord y vi cómo iba a terminar todo esto. Bajos pierden, Altos ganan. Simple. Sin peros o dudas… lo vi perfectamente… pero cuando La INS comenzó a matar a los Elites de-no. No a los Elites, a los Smeets de Elite Gazlord y Elite Membran, supe que todo se había ido a la mierda. Esos Smeets eran diferentes a los otros, eran a los pocos que había logrado salvar del resto… no eran como los demás, los habían estado cuidando con tanto esmero por casi diez años y, y… y cruzaron la línea… lo había visto venir, pero de verdad había rogado a Irk porque no pasara… de ahí en adelante todo fue mierda sobre más mierda y, y simplemente ya no podía más… ¡No podía seguir encubriendo más de eso! ¡Estaba al borde de la locura!— se clavó _los dedos_ en la cabeza hasta hacerse sangrar —¡Ese día, cuando Skoodge y Tenn vinieron a verme, de verdad iba a decirles todo! ¡Iba a decirles lo que hice, lo que ellos estaban haciendo, lo que había pasado! ¡Iba a decir todo pero ni siquiera me dejaron hablar! ¡Apenas abrí la boca, Tenn me dijo que podía romper La Ley de Prohibición de los Dos Años!— el Señor Dwicky pareció asustado de sus propias palabras —…y me di cuenta que ellos ya no me consideraban uno de ellos… ya no me veían como uno de ellos…— bajo un poco la mirada —…no recuerdo mucho después de eso… yo… yo me desmorone por completo… había perdido a Skoodge definitivamente… me esmeré en estar más borracho que consiente para no pensar en nada… por un tiempo sirvió… pero Elite Gazlord seguía necesitando ayuda así que no podía estar tan ebrio como deseaba, entonces recurrí al baile… pero nunca fue suficiente… nunca lo es en realidad… había peores jornadas aquí y allá…— hace una pausa —Elite Gazlord no lo sabe, ya que sólo se enteró de Pips, pero mucho antes de él, hice algo de Porno con unos Soldados de los Nachos por un largo tiempo, a cambio de información de La INS… sólo quería saber de Skoodge y… y deje de hacerlo… tardé, pero me di cuenta de que sólo me decían mentiras, obviamente solo querían el Porno conmigo y yo estaba bastante desesperado entonces… me creí todo lo que me decían… pero no dure mucho…— pierde la mirada y Dib no puede creer todo lo que esta escuchando.

¿Qué le había pasado a su familia, para que se volvieran en los monstruos sádicos que llegó a conocer?

—Elite Gazlord es bastante grandioso ¿Sabes…?— el más Alto lo miró atentamente —Sí él se vuelve Terrible Más Alto, no veo nada más que gloria para El Imperio… él solo puede hacer que todo cambie a bien… de verdad puede hacer un verdadero cambio…— cerró los ojos cansado, antes de abrirlos hacia el más Alto —Por favor déjame ir con Skoodge— lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos —Quiero ir a dónde él está—

—No puedo— Dib se frotó los labios como si algo amargo estuviera en su boca —No puedo—

—¡Sí puedes!— Elvis se irguió de un movimiento —¡Pero no quieres hacerlo!—

—¡Ellos te necesitan!—

—¡No me necesitan! ¡Ellos necesitan a Elite Gazlord! ¡Él es a quien debes buscar no a mí!—

**Haz un trato.**

Dib se giró al Primero con fuerza, pero este no hacía nada más que ver al Señor Dwicky atentamente.

**No perderemos a uno de los nuestros. Los nuestros no se volverán Destructores. Los nuestros deben ser siempre Cazadores **se giró al _Humano _**Haz un trato.**

_¿Qué debo hacer?_ Se preguntó completamente confundido. Pero sabía una cosa. Tener un Invasor era igual a sacarse la Lotería. Su Hermana y Padre había logrado llegar tan lejos gracias al Señor Dwicky y su entrenamiento como Invasor.

Él podría darles mejores oportunidades en el futuro.

El Señor Dwicky podría ser la diferencia entre que ellos vivieran o murieran.

—Hagamos un trato— Dib miró al más Bajo con una decisión increíble —Quédate y cumple tú papel al lado de mi Her—se interrumpe, pero retoma el habla sin dudar —Al lado de Elite Gazlord. Al lado de Elite Membran. Cumple lo que prometiste. Quédate al lado de ambos para asegurar su vitalidad— extiende su_ mano_ a su Consejero Escolar —Hazlo y yo te prometo que todo va a estar bien—

Elvis mira la extremidad que le es extendida como si fuera metal ardiendo —¿…Skoodge?—

—Él vivirá—

El más pequeño alzó su _mano _—¿…los Invasores?—

—También—

Los _dedos_ de ambas _manos_ casi se rozan entre ellas.

—¿…y la…?— Elvis parece morirse de arrepentimiento —¿Y La INS? ¿Podrías lograr que ellos vivan también?— una lagrima escapa y surca su mejilla —¿Por favor?—

—Sí—

Y las _manos_ se entrelazan entre ellas.

—Bien, muy bien— el Señor Dwicky se ve cansado, pero mira al más Alto serio —Lo hare. Hare lo que me pides. Esto es un juramento de Invasores— estrecha la mirada —Pero tengo una condición—

—No estás en posici**CLARO QUE LO ESTÁ. AHORA CÁLLATE**—Ugh, está bien, está bien ¿Qué quieres?—

—A Elite Gazlord— puntualizó Elvis severo —Dices que ya tienes a Elite Membran, pero yo no haré nada de lo que me pides si Elite Gazlord no está. Si no lo encuentras no hay trato. Dos Terribles Más Altos, Di-bug, no uno. Ese es el trato—

Dib le sonrió esplendido —Descuida, no lo aceptaría de otra manera—

…

…

…

Perdón por subirlo hasta hoy, pero varias cosas se cruzaron en mi trabajo y vida personal D:

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO!

Pero gracias por esperar. Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente cap se sube para él 5 de Mayo.

Gracias!


	38. JUDGEMENTIA VII

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su apoyo.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib encaminó a su Consejero rápidamente de regreso. Cruzaron un par de compuertas, gracias a la guía del Primero y llegaron al estacionamiento. Entraron al Voot, Dib le mostró a Gretchen a quien había traído y ella sonrió esplendida.

Antes de sujetar un asiento y arrancarlo fuera de su lugar para lanzárselos.

—**¡FUERA!**—

Ambos machos se apartaron a tiempo pero ella ya tenía otro asiento.

—**¡FUERA!**—

—¡No, espera-!— el nuevo asiento casi le cae encima.

—**¡FUERAAAAA!—**

—¡GRETCHEN NO!— Dib jaló a su Consejero Escolar fuera del Voot cuando ella alzó otro asiento.

—¡MALDITA DEMENTE!— espetó el Señor Dwicky, apenas estaban fuera. Como a cinco metros.

—¡SEÑOR DWICKY CUIDADO!— chilló el más Alto, apartándolo para que un asiento no le cayera encima.

—¡MALDITO BAILADOR DE POCA CASTA! ¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS?—

Les lanzó otro asiento.

—¡NO LOS ASIENTOS NO!—

—¡MALDITA DIENTUDA PREPOTENTE!—

—¡KEEF AYÚDAME APARAR A GRETCHEN!—

—¡Dale con esto Grechel!— y le da una granada.

—**¡NO! ¿QUE HACES?—** grita Dib, al ver como Gretchen les lanza la pequeña esfera… que estalló en vuelo… haciendo llover acido.

—¡AAAAAH, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMAAAAA!— Dib coge al Señor Dwicky y se van corriendo al menos veinte metros lejos del Voot… y aun así escuchan un lejano: —¡KIIF PÁSAME MÁS COSAS!— y el más Alto apenas mira como el pequeño pelirrojo, simplemente le deja caer como unas veinte mini-granadas de ácido.

—¿PORQUÉ ESTA TAN ENOJADA?— chilla Dib incrédulo.

—¡Porque es una maldita exagerada de mierda!— se queja su acompañante, quitándose el abrigo que está comenzando a desintegrarse por el ácido —¡Esa maldita nunca olvida y nunca perdona! ¡Sólo intente matarla una vez este año y mira cómo se pone!—

El cuello de Dib soltó un chasquido al girarse a Elvis —¿Qué dijo?— el tic frenético en el ojo volvió a regresarle **—¿INTENTÓ MATARLA?—**

—¡EY, NO ME MIRES ASÍ! ¡ELLA TUVO LA CULPA! ¡LLAMÓ A SKOODGE PRO-GENOCIDA!—

—**¡SKOODGE ES UN PRO-GENOCIDA!—**

—¡Y AUN ASÍ NO DEBIÓ DECIRLO EN MI CARA! ¡TODOS SABEN QUE NUNCA DEBES DE INSULTAR A UN INVASOR!—

—¿ES QUE ESTA LOCO? ¡NECESITO SUBIRLO A ESE VOOT! ¿CÓMO VOY A SUBIRLO AHORA? ¡GRETCHEN NO LO QUIERE A USTED AHÍ!—

—¡SIMPLE!— Elvis lo miró como si fuera idiota —¡MÁTALA Y HAZNOS UN FAVOR A AMBOS!—

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡USTED HIZO ESTO! ¡USTED HIZO ESTO!— se sujetó la cabeza casi ido **—¡USTED HIZO ESTO!—**

—¡DEJA DE HABLAR COMO SI TODO ESTO FUERA MI CULPA!—

—**¡USTED INTENTÓ MATARLA!—**

—¿QUÉ MIERDA CONTIGO? ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES UN INVASOR! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR DE MI LADO!—

—**¡YO NO SOY COMO USTED!—**

—¡JA-JÁ, BUENA ESA PERO ASÍ NO SON LAS COSAS! ¡TODOS SABEN QUE CUANDO ALGUIEN DICE _"YO NO SOY ESO"_ ES PORQUE ERES ESO!— Elvis lo miró como si estuviera pendejo —Es como cuando dices _"Yo no soy colorista, pero-"_ básicamente estas diciendo: _"SI LO SOY PERO NO QUIERO QUE SEPAS ASÍ QUE LO DIRÉ FIRMEMENTE AMBIGUO PARA QUE SEPAS DE LO QUE HABLO SIN ESCUCHARME MAL" _Básicamente tú y yo somos iguales así que tienes tanta culpa de esto como yo—

Dib lo miró atentamente —¿Sabe qué? Es verdad, tiene toda la razón, esto es mi culpa, esto es toda, toda mi culpa—

—¡Esa es la actitud!—

—Sí, porque **¡DEBÍ PREGUNTARLE A GRETCHEN PORQUE NOS ATACÓ EN PRIMER LUGAR, ANTES DE ASUMIR QUE ESTABA ACTUANDO DE FORMA COMPLETAMENTE IRRACIONAL!—**

—No, creo que no entendiste, aquí yo estoy bien y ella mal y tú eres un idiota—

Dib miró a su Ex-Consejero, lo sujetó suavemente de los hombros y le sonrió cálidamente antes de abrazarlo —Usted esta tan mal en tantos sentidos que no sé por dónde empezar— le palmeó la espalda amistosamente y le dio una sonrisa magnifica —Si usted se acerca al Voot mientras no estoy, voy a matarlo. A descuartizarlo. A desmembrarlo parte por parte…— se sonrió bien lindo antes de mirarlo con un odio intenso **—Y lo voy a disfrutar—** lo soltó y giró sobre sus talones rumbo al Voot… mientras dejaba a un Elvis rígido como tabla, y lleno de un verde enfermizo, atrás.

—Ugh— se sujetó la frente —Eso me mareó un poco—

**Normal. Es la primera vez que usas El Aura** comentó el Primero, bastante desinteresado **Muestra es que no la usaste bien. El Cazador aún vive.**

—¿Eh?— lo miró confundido —¿De qué hablas?—

**Sólo las Almas Sobresalientes pueden usarla. Básicamente les dejamos usar parte de nuestra Infinita y toda Poderosa Presencia para castigar. **

—Espera…— lo miró cansado —Creo recordar, que mi Hermanita y mi Papá, solían desprender esta energía a su alrededor… a veces se sentía como veneno. No me dejaba respirar bien y a veces tampoco moverme ¿A eso te refieres? ¿Esa cosa sirve para intimidar y ya?—

**No. El Aura funciona para Desactivar. Una vez te mira directamente, te Desactivamos** lo miró resentido **Nos es aun incomprensible como sigues vivo. Los Elegidos te vieron directamente a los ojos con sus Auras. Más de cinco veces. No entendemos como la primera ocasión no bastó. No entendemos cómo ni la segunda, tercera o las que han continuado, no bastaron. Debiste morir. Incluso nuestra Cazadora Irken Invasor Elite Tenn también te deslumbró con su Aura. Ella la uso completamente al quinientos por ciento y no bastó** estrechó la mirada **¿Por qué sobreviviste a tantos ataques Aurales? Nos es completamente irracional. Imposible. Sin embargo sigues aquí**__miró al frente bastante molesto **Suponemos que algún uso extra debes de tener.**

—Espera ¿Qué?— abrió y cerró la boca —¿Dejaste que usara esa cosa con el Señor Dwicky?—

**Queríamos ver la reacción que tendrías al ver que lo Desactivaste. Nunca podemos divertirnos. **

—¡CASI MATO AL SEÑOR DWICKY!—

**Sí. Casi. Nunca haces nada bien.**

—¡ERES UN!—

**Guarda silencio. No es inútil que te consideren demente.**

Dib se giró confundido, sólo para darse cuenta que ya estaba frente al Voot… con Gretchen y Keef mirándolo fijamente… fijamente con expresiones de estar preocupados por su salud mental.

—Elite Di-bug ¿Con quién está hablando?— preguntó ella desconfiada.

—Eh, con nadie— sonrió el más alto nervioso.

—Está loco—

—¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO KEEF!—

—¿Vez cómo si lo está? No ha dejado de cambiarme el nombre—

—Elite Di-bug, deje de comportarse como un Defecto Demente—

—¡P-pero si yo no he hecho nada!— se defendió él, y entonces recordó que no tenía tiempo para seguir peleando —¿Saben qué? Olvidemos esto ¿Ven al Señooouuuueeelvis? ¿Ven a Elvis?— sonrió forzado, pero Gretchen alzó las granadas que cargaba con la clara intención de usarlas —¡No! ¡Bájalas! ¡Bájalas!—

Ella lo hizo de mala gana.

—Sólo quiero que sepan que él se va a quedar ahí. Él ahí. Ustedes aquí. Él allá, ustedes acá ¿Esta bien? Ya hable con él. No se va a acercar y—

—¡NO LO QUIERO DENTRO DEL VOOT CON ELITE MEMBRAN!—

—Descuida, no va a subir, ya hable con él sólo no —

—¡INTENTO MATARME!—

—…síiiiii algo me dijo de eso—

—¡NO SE ATREVERÁ A DEJARNOS CON ÉL!—

—Tengo que. Necesito ir por los demás, no me voy a—

—¡APENAS USTED SE VAYA VA A INTENTAR MATARNOS!— Gretchen se mordió el labio inferior —Sólo quiero irme…—

—Y lo haremos— Dib la miró con calma, para no asustarla —Te prometo que no me voy a tardar. Él no va a lastimarlos. Ustedes van a estar seguros—

Ella asintió de mala gana —Por favor no se tarde—

—No lo hare— le sonrió optimista y giró sobre sus talones antes de echar a correr.

—¿Ahora por dónde?— preguntó en alto, al saberse escuchado.

**Gira a la derecha. Octava compuerta. Ya está abierta** hace una pausa **El Cazador no era quien estaba fuera de lugar. Pero lo encontraste en un lugar que no debería estar. Él debía estar más a delante pero lo encontramos antes. **

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

**Lo pusieron antes. Lo movieron de lugar para que lo encontraras primero** desvía la mirada, como si buscara a alguien **Continua como te hemos indicado. **

—Bien— silencio incomodo —Este… ¿podrías asegurarte de que el Señor Diwicky no vaya a…?—

**Nos hemos encargado de eso. Sigue corriendo.**

Dib no supo cómo tomar eso, pero espero lo mejor. Después de todo su tiempo se estaba terminando… y ya no sabía cuánto quedaba.

Así que sin ver más remedio, siguió la indicación del Primero. Dobló a la derecha y entró por la compuerta número ocho que ya había sido abierta para él. Entró en ella y siguió corriendo.

**Sigue de frente.**

Así lo hizo.

**Los muros bajan. Cuando termine el movimiento dobla a la izquierda en el primer pasillo y después a la derecha en el siguiente. Uno de ellos está ahí.**

Así obedeció. Esperó hasta que el cambió terminó. Pero apenas los grandes muros se alzaron, una holeada de masa azul brillante le golpeó los pies… antes de que una ola considerable lo bañara por completo en ella.

Su sorpresa fue tal que no supo dónde estaba, hasta que miró mejor.

Era una sección de las oficinas. Un tramo enorme lleno de pasillos… pasillos llenos de masa azul. Salpicados hasta el techo. Ese lugar sin duda se había inundado por completo… incluso a pesar de que estaba casi vacío, el nivel de la masa le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Todo resplandecía en azul.

Azul mesclado con cabezas y sangre verde.

La impresión le llego tan fuerte que apenas puso notar el silencio… pero para cuando se dio cuenta, su miedo no hizo más que volverse terror.

—¿TORQUE?— gritó en alto, mientras empezaba a correr —¡SARA!— giró en el primer pasillo a la izquierda —¡SEÑORITA BITTERS! ¡ROD!— continuó, empezando a temer lo peor.

¿Había llegado tarde?

¿Estaban muertos?

¿Qué hizo?

¿Dónde se equivocó?

¿Por qué no se dio prisa?

¿Dónde estaba su Hermanita?

¿Dónde estaba Gaz?

—**¡DI-BUG!—**

Se frenó en seco y miró sobre su hombro. Una cabeza. Una cabeza se asomaba por el techo.

No podía creerlo.

—¿Torque?— sintió que la vida le regresaba cuando la cabeza sacó un brazo para saludarlo —¡TORQUE!— corrió hacia él frenético, sintiendo que nunca había estado tan vivo como en ese momento —¡TORQUE! ¡TORQUE!— no se paró hasta que estuvo debajo de la escotilla, por dónde su una vez Compañero de Clase, se asomaba —¿ESTAS BIEN?—

—¡SÍ!— surgió de la ventila sin problemas, ayudado por sus extremidades PAK.

…lamentablemente a Dib le dio un escalofrío tan sólo de ver eso. Parecía una gran araña saliendo de un agujero… recordándole que ninguno de ellos era Humano.

Ninguno de ellos volvería a serlo.

Ninguno.

Ni siquiera él mismo.

—¿El nivel sigue muy arriba?—

La pregunta de su robusto compañero lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Eh?—

Torque rodó los ojos —¿QUÉ SI YA BAJO EL NIVEL DE MASA KLUPPANEANA?—

—¡Ah!— Dib miró a su alrededor —Em, un poco— miró sus pies —Me llega por encima de las rodillas—

—¡Bueno, eso es algo!— sonrió el niño de cabello castaño, bajando por el muro con sus extremidades —¡Llevo un buen ahí arriba!— le sonrió esplendido, quedando lo más cerca posible —No sabía si debía moverme o seguir esperando y esa maldita masa no dejaba de subir y subir ¡Terminó inundando todo! Te lo digo, de verdad iba a irme apenas la viera subir un poco por la ventila—

—Te creo— sonrió Dib nerviosamente incómodo —D-devemos irnos, vamos por aquí— señaló el camino por dónde vino —Tenemos que darnos prisa— no deseaba seguir viendo a ese niño con esas cosas en la espalda.

Lo estaban poniendo mal.

Muy mal.

—Muy bien— asintió Torque, empezando a moverse por el muro, con el TWAK que sus extremidades generaban cada vez que se clavaban al metal.

A Dib ese sonido comenzaba a ponerlo bastante incómodo. Casi con nauseas.

Sí.

Esa era la palabra.

Estaba sintiendo nauseas.

Nauseas al recordar que todos estaban muertos.

Nauseas de ese sonido a metal… que se sentía tan fuerte como la sangre fibrosa en su boca cuando lo golpeaban. Cuando luchaba. Cuando se defendía.

¿Y todo eso para qué?

¿Para qué lo golpearon?

¿Para qué lucho?

¿Para qué se defendió?

¿Por qué se aferró a una vida, dentro de un mundo que n—Perdona por intentar matarte—

—¿Eh?— Dib miró a Torque como si no lo conociera, y este desvió la mirada apenado, mientras aún se movía por el muro con ese TWAK-TWAK tan desagradable.

—Eh, ya sabes— sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas —Sé que puedo ser un cretino en ocasiones y, bueno, hoy no fue especialmente mi mejor momento y… y bueno, nos estas ayudando y… bueno, viniste por mí y… lamento haber intentado matarte en esas dos ocasiones y…— lo miró de reojo —Lo siento—

El más Alto lo miró fijamente —¿Matarme en que ocasiones?—

—¡Por Irk sólo fueron dos, te lo juro!—

—¿Dos?—

—¡Carajo, si estas contando más de dos no fui yo! ¡Lo más seguro es que fuera ese Demente de Elite Membran!—

—¡Ey, no hables así de él!—

—Tus gustos son horribles—

—¿De que estas hablando?—

—No intentes esconderlo, ya todos lo saben que tú y Elite Membran…—

—¡NOSOTROS NADA! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES?—

—¿Es decir que tú y él… nada de nada?—

—¡NADA DE NADA!—

Torque sonrió esplendido —¿Entonces ya lo mataste?—

—¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO QUE NO!—

—¡DIJISTE QUE TÚ Y ÉL NADA DE NADA!—

—¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO!—

—¡PUES DEBISTE MATARLO! ¡ME APUESTO QUE LO BUSCASTE A ÉL EN LUGAR DE ELITE GAZLORD!—

—¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡LOS ESTOY BUSCANDO A TODOS PERO NO SÉ COMO SERÁ EL ORDEN PERO AUN ASÍ NO VOY A DEJAR A NADIE AQUÍ! ¡Y MENOS A MÍ PAAAaaaaaaRANADA QUE ÉL SE QUEDA AQUÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡ESO QUISE DECIR! ¡PARA NADA QUE ÉL SE QUEDA AQUÍ!—

—Eres tan raro—

—¡NO LO SOY! ¡M-MEMBRAN ES UNO DE LOS ELEGIDOS! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE QUEDARSE AQUÍ! ¡NI ÉL NI MI HERMANA!— Dib se cubrió la boca.

Oh por Júpiter.

Había metido la pata.

Había dicho Hermana.

Había dicho Hermana.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Torque lo miró fijamente anonadado —¿Dijiste que él es uno de los Elegidos? ¿Elegidos, cómo en Elegidos para Regir el Imperio?— sonrió esplendido —¡ENTONCES ELITE GAZLORD ES EL OTRO ELEGIDO VERDAD!—

Dib se quitó la _mano_ de la boca —Sí. Sí. Eso. Elegido. Totalmente Elegido. Ambos. Sí. No pienses en nada más. Él es un Elegido. Totalmente—

—¡SÍ! ¡SABÍA QUE NUESTRO LÍDER ERA ESPECIAL!— festejó el pequeño castaño, saltando al otro extremo del pasillo para continuar el regreso —¡Sabía que Elite Gazlord era el mejor, pero ahora todo está confirmado para cualquiera que tenga duda!— la sonrisa que tenía era realmente magnifica.

Incluso contagiosa.

Dib simplemente no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba imitando, hasta que doblaron por el pasillo por el cual él había doblado antes.

—¡Esto lo cambia todo ¿Sabes?!— sonrió Torque a su acompañante, mientras continuaba moviéndose por el muro con ese TWAK-TWAK, que por alguna razón a Dib ya no lo molestaba tanto —¡Ahora esa dientuda y ese demente coleccionador de ojos oculares no podrán decir que nuestro Líder no es apto si tú mismo has dicho lo contrario! ¡Wuju! ¡Elite Gazlord va a ser el nuevo Terrible Más Alto!— hace una pausa —Y también Elite Membran pero bueno, nada sale nunca como quieres ¿no?— se sumió de hombros resignado.

**Él tampoco está fuera de lugar **Dib miró al Primero, que apareció a un lado de Torque **Él no debería estar aquí. Debió estar más adelante** giró a ningún punto en especial, parecía más bien buscar a alguien **¿Quién esconde de nosotros? ¿Quién quiere jugar nuestro juego?** Se giró al _Humano_ severo **Sácalo de aquí ahora. Nosotros tenemos que buscar **y sin más desapareció.

_Oh genial _pensó Dib preocupado _Eso se escuchó a malas noticias en potencia a ser terribles noticias_

—¿Es por esta compuerta?— preguntó Torque, haciendo que el más Alto de ambos saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, s-sí— miró a su alrededor —El cambio aun no comienza, por lo tanto el trayecto aun no cambia así que… m, sí, sería por ahí—

—¡Genial!— sonrió el pequeño y abrió el umbral para pasar, haciendo que más masa se colara por la entrada —¡Date prisa, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo!—

—S-sí, claro— Dib lo siguió inmediato, mirando la sección que había dejado atrás… que si en realidad seguía como recordaba, la compuerta del fondo los guiaría a los estacionamientos.

—¡Qué bien, aquí el nivel es mucho más bajó y hay escritorios para saltar en ellos!— el castaño guardó sus extremidades al tiempo que saltaba entre los escritorios del lugar —¡Apremia el paso Di-bug!— dijo sin mirar atrás

—Sí, voy— miró sus pies y vio el nivel de la masa a la altura de sus tobillos —Esto es malo…— estrechó la mirada preocupado. Al principio había dejado la masa muy atrás… pero ahora estaba ahí, bajo sus pies.

Recordándole que estaba siendo muy lento.

Mortalmente lento.

Se mordió un poco el labio antes de empezar a correr. Su Ex-Compañero de Salón ya estaba a medio camino, casi por llegar, pero a Dib le pareció que estaban demasiado atrás.

Demasiado atrapados.

Así que empezó a correr. A correr de verdad y llegó a la compuerta primero, para poder acomodar más escritorios en el camino de Torque y que este no tuviera más problemas para salir.

—¡Gracias!— le dijo el niño, esperando a que el camino estuviera listo. Dib simplemente le había sonreído, pero el ambiente no le gustaba.

No estaba teniendo problemas.

Ningún problema en sacarlo de ahí.

Como si nada los estuviera amenazando. Como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse.

Eso no le gustó nada.

Era seguridad falsa.

Mentiras reales.

—¡Listo, ya termine!— se apresuró a la compuerta — ¡Voy a abrirla para que puedas salir!—

—¡Sí, gracias!— y la sostuvo para que no cerrara. Para que Torque pudiera saltar fuera.

—¡Wuju, los Estacionamientos!— sonrió victorioso, mientras el umbral cerraba detrás de ellos, apartándolos de un laberinto que no dejaba de moverse.

Y ese último pensamiento no hizo más que helarle la _sangre_ al _Humano._

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó Torke emocionadamente impaciente —¿Tienes un Voot o podemos tomar cualquiera de estos? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien más aparte de mí?—

—Ah, sí, ya encontré al Seeeeeelvis, Grechel, Kiif y a mí Pa-erm-Membram. Sí. Membran— Dib miró a su alrededor confundido—Y no, no podemos tomar estos Voots, ninguno sirve. El Virus de Zim los a inutilizado—

—¿Qué? ¿Ninguno funciona?— hizo una pausa —Dime que tienes uno…—

—Sí, hay sólo uno— Oh, genial, no sabía por dónde ir —Es lo bastante grande… para todos… y…— maldita sea. Sí, estaban en los Estacionamientos, claro ¡Pero había como ochenta mil kilómetros esféricos de estacionamiento contiguo en ese maldito planeta automatizado! ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el lugar donde dejó a los demás?

**A tú izquierda de frente inútil **escuchó la voz del Primero fuerte y clara en su cabeza, aunque no lo había visto.

_Maldito hijo de la_—Por allá— señaló de mala gana en la dirección indicada —Hay un Voot desinfectado del Virus de Zim. Es el único que funciona. Deje a los demás ahí, Torque—

—Torke—

—¿Eh?—

El niño castaño lo miró molesto —Es Torke. Mi nombre es **Torke** ¿Por qué pronuncias mi nombre con ese acento tan raro?—

—¡F-fue por los nervios ¿Okey?!— se defendió el más Alto —¡A-ahora vámonos, tengo que ir a buscar a los demás! ¡Sígueme!—

—Está bien—

Caminaron apresurados por un rato, hasta que Dib no pudo evitar su curiosidad —…pareces muy emocionado de que Gazlord se vuelva el siguiente Terrible Más Alto—

—¿Eh?—

—D-digo, lo vez de forma muy positiva ¿Verdad?— se frotó el cuello nervioso —E-es decir, eso es bueno ¿No?—

—¿De _qué_ hablas? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Elite Gazlord es el mejor de todos! ¡Es mejor que Elite Membran, Invasor Tenn e Invasor Skoodge juntos!— la sonrisa de Compañero de Clase era increíble —Elvis es el que tiene más tiempo con él, pero yo soy el segundo y te voy a decir que me e ganado mi puesto ¿Okey? Es decir, tengo siete años Di-bug, ya no soy un Smeet, soy un Adulto responsable, Elite Gazlord me enseño todo lo que hay que saber— aseguró con orgullo —Me enseñó a pelear, a defenderme, a meditar, a controlar mi cuerpo, a cómo hacer un doble respaldo de mis videojuegos, como evitar que intenten robarme mi cuenta en línea, como siempre llevar pilas extras para mi consola portátil, a ordenar mis títulos por orden alfabético, sobre todo me enseñó a esquivar una granada localizadora en Vortiano Bros y como utilizar sabiamente mis puntos para actualizar constantemente mi Avatar en mi perfil de línea y, ¡y honestamente no sé cómo viven esos Científicos con Elite Membran!— asiente severo —Siempre les está pidiendo cosas y cosas, y a veces no tienen días de descanso y en ocasiones no salen de Los Laboratorios es semanas ¡Además es mega estricto! ¡Que el color, que la forma, que no se ve bien de cerca ni de lejos o que si de cabeza! ¡BUF, el tipo nunca tiene llene! ¡Además que no cometan un error porque no deja de recordárselos eternamente!—

A Dib ese comentario le vino como acido. Sí. Ese era su padre… o lo era al menos con él. A Gaz nunca le dijo nada, que él pudiera recordar.

—¡Elite Gazlord no es así con nosotros!— continuó Torque emocionado, haciendo que el más Alto le mirara —Él nos dice que está bien que cometamos errores siempre y cuando aprendamos de ellos, descansamos dos días a la semana, los entrenamientos que organiza siempre son súper divertidos y también organiza Torneos en Línea en Vortiano Bros y Llamado del Deber XXX y también de Marnio Land ¡Pero no todo es diversión!— puntualizo severo —También nos enseña mucha estrategia, y como llenar formatos correctamente, nos dice que siempre debemos apoyarnos unos a otros, también siempre está disponible cuando tenemos dudas. Él dice que es importante estar siempre seguros del papel que debemos cumplir en las misiones o de lo contrario podríamos poner no sólo a nosotros en peligro, sino a los demás también. Además de que nos dice que no sigamos el ejemplo de Elvis— hace una pausa —Aunque en eso no tiene que insistir mucho, nadie quiere terminar como él— suspira profundo —Elite Gazlord es genial ¿Sabes?— observa al más Alto con calma —Sa… saber que él será un Terrible Más Alto hace que todo lo que hemos hecho valga la pena ¿Sabes?— baja la mirada —…hace que los que no están… hace que su perdida no haya sido inútil ¿sabes?—

Después de eso… ninguno dijo más.

Torque parecía muy encerrado en sus recuerdos y Dib no se sintió con el derecho de sacarlo de ellos… así que simplemente siguieron caminando entre los Voots estacionados… hasta que su Ex-Compañero de Salón volvió a pronunciar palabra.

—¿Di-bug…?—

—¿Sí?—

Lo miró con semblante preocupado —¿Has hecho algo de lo que de verdad te arrepientas?—

Al más Alto se le vino un montón de cosas que había hecho y de las cuales se arrepentía tremendamente… pero ciertamente no le iba a decir nada a ese pobre niño —¿Hay algo de lo cuál te arrepientas…? ¿Q-quieres hablar de eso? Puedes hacerlo si quieres… tenemos tiempo— sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Torque no dejó de caminar, pero asintió —…yo… yo hice algo que no debí hacer. De hecho le pregunte a Elite Gazlord antes de hacerlo… él me dijo que era un error tremendo, pero que me dejaba a mí la última palabra— se frotó detrás de las antenas —Bueno, yo era muy ingenuo. Era un terco idiota que no escuchaba razones… Creí que estaba tomando la mejor de las decisiones pero ahora veo que cometí un terrible error… mierda— se cubre el rostro con remordimiento —Debí saberlo, d-de hecho creo que me di cuenta desde un principio lo mal que era todo eso pero igual lo pase de largo y… y no sé qué hacer…— se giró al más alto casi consumido por su pesar —De verdad no sé qué hacer—

—Mm, bueno— Dib no sabía qué hacer, de verdad quería ayudar a ese pobre niño castaño —Bueno… yo creo, que si es algo que no te hace feliz, o te hace sentir avergonzado de ti mismo, yo creo… yo creo que deberías dejar de hacerlo—

Torque lo miró un poco —Tal veEY MIRA ES ELVIS— gritó súbito, señalando al frente antes de echar a correr.

—¡Ey, espera!— chilló el más Alto detrás de él, aunque Torque tenía razón. El Voot dónde había dejado a los demás se veía perfectamente a lo lejos.

De hecho, Gretchen estaba en el umbral de entrada y por la forma en que sujetaba las granadas en sus _manos_, ya había visto a Torque corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Elvis qué onda!— saludo el niño emocionado, al ver a su nombrado compañero colgado de un pie por un tentáculo salido del piso. Dib asumió que a eso se refería el Primero cuando menciono que se iba a encargar de la _seguridad_.

—¿Qué hubo Torke?— respondió este de mala gana y miró al más Alto —¿Te imputaría bajarme?—

—¿Te importaría comportarte?—

—Ella se lo busco—

—No le creo nada—

—¡ADIVINA QUE ELVIS!— Torke se puso en medio de ambos muy emocionado —¡ESTUVE HABLANDO CON DI-BUG Y ME HIZO ABRIR LOS OJOS!—

—¿Así?—

—¡SÍ! ¡VOY A ROMPER MI RELACIÓN CON RODD!—

—¡WUJU YA ERA HORA TORKE!—

—¡ESPERA! ¿QUÉ?— Dib se puso pálido —¿TÚ Y ROD SON NOVIOS?—

—¡ÉRAMOS! ¡PERO GRACIAS A TI AL FIN ABRÍ MIS OJOS!—

—¡BIEN HECHO DI-BUG HASTA QUE DAS UNA!—

—¿E-entonces esa cosa que hiciste mal… era tú noviazgo con Rod?—

—¡SÍ, LAS RELACIONES SON UNA MIERDA, GRACIAS POR ACONSEJARME DI-BUG, ERES EL MEJOR!—

—¡Y justo cuando pensaba que eras una vergüenza con patas di-bug, vas y haces algo decente, bien hecho!— le sonrió su Consejero Escolar.

—¡Y-yo no sabía que habla de eso!—

—No seas modesto Di-bug— Torque le palmeó el hombro —Me has ayudado mucho el día de hoy, por eso voy a hablar bien de ti con Elite Gazlord ¡Ahora vete a buscar a los demás!— se le acercó un poco —De preferencia tráete a Rodd primero, quiero terminar con él lo antes posible—

—¡Así se habla Torke!— lo señaló el Señor Dwicky orgulloso —¡Nunca se le deja el papel del snexy y lindo al de menor Unidad, eso es para perdedores!— se giró al más Alto —¿Y qué mierda sigues haciendo aquí Di-bug? Vete a buscar a Rodd para que Torke pueda terminar con él—

Dib se giró sobre sus talones anonadado.

Ay por Mercurio… ¡Su Hermanita había educado a puros cretinos!

**Deja de perder el tiempo. Corre inmediato a tú derecha. La masa está llegando a la capa exterior rápidamente. **

El _Humano_ ni lo pensó dos veces. HechÓ a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso y casi desapareció de tan rápido que iba **En la siguiente nave a la izquierda. La compuerta ya está abierta.**

Obedeció sin cuestionar y vio el umbral abierto más adelante. Le cruzó sin miramiento alguno y siguió corriendo por una sección de las Cocinas, pasándola de largo hasta una oficina de Conserjes de Limpieza del Nivel de Lavanderías.

**Los muros ya van a bajar. En cuanto suban dobl**—¡DI-BUG!—

—¿EH?— chilló frenando de golpe, sólo para que el _estómago _se le fuera al piso.

—¡DI-BUG, DI-BUG!— corría hacia él ese Irken tan familiar.

**¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? Él no debería estar aquí. Nosotros escuchamos a otro, no a él ¿QUIÉN CREE QUE PUEDE JUGAR NUESTRO JUEGO?**

Y honestamente, fuera de la horrible y pesada presencia del Primero sobre Dib, cosa que lo hizo medio encorvarse del dolor… estaba más que nada aterrado de ver a ese Irken corriendo hacia él.

Por Neptuno.

¿Cómo rayos le iba a decir a Rod que Torque iba a terminar con él por andar de boca floja?

—¡Di-bug, que bueno que sí eras tú!— le sonrió su otro Ex-Compañero de Salón —¿Estabas buscándome? ¿Has visto a los demás?— se paró frente a él agitado —¿Has visto a Torke?— le sonrió inocente.

_¡AYÚDAME!_

**JÓDETE.**

…

…

…

Perdón por subirlo TAN TARDE EL DÍA DE HOY! Muchas cosas pasaron en casa y hasta ahora pude subirlo.

Perdón, de verdad perdón.

Voy a ponerme al corriente con sus mensajes apenas pueda resolver esta crisis en casa, mientras por favor disfruten de este capitulo!

Pero gracias por esperar. Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente cap se sube para él Martes 13 de Mayo.

Gracias!


	39. JUDGEMENTIA VIII

**Summary:** Dib está en Irk y ha sido confundido con un Irken. Su destino es ahora, ser un miembro de su sociedad y cumplir el rol que le corresponde. Aun si ese no es su deseo.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © Jhonen Vázquez.

**Notas autor:** Gracias. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Muchas gracias.

**El Terrible Más Alto Negro**

Dib miró a Rod fijamente… y su acompañante hizo lo mismo hasta que sintió que todo eso era muy extraño —¿Es eso un no?—

—¿Eh?—

—Te pregunte por los demás…—

—¡Ah, sí, sí! ¡Y-ya encontré a casi todos, me faltan Sara, la SeeeeuuBiters y G-Gazlord!—

—¿Pasa algo malo?—

—¿P-porque lo dices?—

—Porque estas muy raro— el chico lo miró preocupado —Pálido y muy nervioso para ser precisos—

—¡Jaja! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Para nada!— pausa incomoda —Erm, mejor vámonos— señaló por dónde vino, pero la vibración que precedía al cambio se hizo escuchar. Los muros comenzaron a bajar y Dib se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

_¿Podrías ayudarme con est-?_ Se giró al Primero, pero no estaba. Por ningún lado.

_¡Maldito hijo de la_—¿Está bien si esperamos aquí?— preguntó Rod observando los grandes muros —E estado corriendo por todos lados y ya van tres veces que me topo con habitaciones llenas de masa—

—¿ESTAS BIEN?— se giró el más Alto preocupado, mirándolo de cuerpo completo —¿N-no estas lastimado de algún lado?—

—No, no lo estoy— sonrió confiado —Tengo muy bueno reflejos. Aunque no lo parezca, e aprendido mucho de Elite Gazlord, aunque siempre olvido llevar pilas extras— rio un poco apenado —Creo que necesito poner más atención en esas cosas, después de todo ya voy a cumplir cinco el mes que viene, no puedo comportarme como un Smeet todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?— miró a Dib un poco —Tú armadura se ve bien ¿Es muy buena?—

—¿Eh?—

—Es que, por lo que he visto, te a protegido muy bien de la masa Kluppaneana— le sonrió amable —Así que me imaginaba que debía tener un buen sellado—

—A-ah, sí, tiene un buen sellado—

—Qué bueno— Rod miró como los muros cerraban por completo —Vaya, vamos a estar aquí un poco ¿no?—

—Eso creo— comentó el más Alto, sintiendo el movimiento en horizontal hacia la derecha —Pero apenas termine podremos irnos—

—Es el mejor plan que he escuchado hasta ahora— Rod sonrió y se dejó caer en un escritorio desocupado —Estar corriendo de aquí por allá es bastante cansado ¿No quieres sentarte tú también?—

—Ah— Dib lo miró un poco —B-bueno, sí, gracias— y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Todo esto a sido muy extraño ¿no?—

—Ah, sí, un poco—

Rod se rió sin poder evitarlo —¿Un poco?— le dio una medio gesto lleno de ingenuidad —Okey, ya me dio curiosidad ¿Qué consideras tú raro? Porque mi _Rarometro_ se fue hasta el espacio—

—Ah, bueno— Dib se sonrojo apenado —E-en realidad el lugar es diferente, pero todo sigue siendo igual para mí— ladeo el gesto con algo de agotamiento —Todo termina en yo corriendo de aquí hasta allá, para salvar a todos de Zim— se frota el cuello —Creo que lo que es raro para los demás terminó siendo mi _normalidad_, así que creo que raro en mi caso no aplica—

Rod bajó la mirada —Te… te escuchas muy cansado…—

—¿Eh?—

—Lo siento, me dio esa impresión— se rascó detrás de las antenas sonrojado —En realidad me has dado esa impresión casi desde el principio… como si estuvieras cansado— baja su _mano_ y juega con sus _dedos_ nervioso —E-en realidad, siempre me preguntaba _¿Por qué Di-bug se ve siempre tan casado?_ Es decir, entiendo porque podría ser, es decir, me imagino que luchar contra El Zim todo el tiempo debe ser muy agotador… pero, creo que estabas más cansado del hecho de que nadie parecía entenderte, um, eso creo— se puso más colorado —L-lo siento, no me hagas caso, a veces lo que digo no tiene sentido—

Y Dib sintió el puñetazo de realización más grande de su vida.

¡AY POR SATURNO, ROD ERA SÚPER LINDO!

Oh por Mercurio.

Dib abrió los ojos —Oye, Rod—

—¿Sí?—

Lo miró seriamente —Tienes que terminar con Torque—

—¡No tú también!—

—Es por tú propio bien—

—Di-bug, no empieces, ya tengo suficiente con Elite Gazlord diciéndomelo a cada rato junto a Sarra, Viter, Darwel, Fertchy, Qast, Gullader, Vartne, Umus, Oliyaz, Polna, Desak, Mancok, Lolers, Dert, Qwna-ku, Factena-li, Guyu, Ouyi, Wety, Trew-aq, Cusni, Dreu, Megalao, Tutsi, Jak-jak, Lars, Sabri, Freda-luk, Qwy, Radd, Taktug, Triuldo y con los demás no me llevo del todo pero me han llegado los chismes de que piensan igual—

—Quizás es momento de que consideres, _de_ _verdad,_ el escucharlos—

—Y _quizás_ sería bueno que todos ustedes dejaran de meterse en mi vida relacional— Rod hizo un puchero —TorKe y yo estamos bien—

—Rod, eres muy joven y—

—¡Tú no tienes ni dos años!—

—Cinco tampoco es mucho que digamos—

—¡Ya no soy un Smeet!—

—Rod, piensa sólo esto— Dib lo miró bastante serio —Torque es un cretino—

—Eso no es verdad, tiene sus cualidades, él me desea—

—_¿Qué?—_

—Bueno, es lo que siempre dice, es lindo—

—¡No, no es lindo! Rod, sólo porque alguien te desea no significa que te valore por lo que eres—

—Pero—

—Mira, las palabras mienten, pero las acciones siempre hablan por ellas mismas. Así que… ¿Torque ha hecho algo que te moleste?—

Rod abrió la boca para protestar, pero al parecer las palabras golpearon algo de sus recuerdos, porque la cerró y bajo la mirada —… bueno… en una ocasión tomó mi consola favorita sin pedírmela— hizo una pausa —Torke ya sabía que me gusta conservar mis cosas favoritas sólo para mí, es decir, tengo más consolas, hubiera podido prestárselas— estrecha la mirada —Un momento ¿Y sus consolas qué? El tiene como cuarenta de cada modelo ¿Por qué se llevó la mía sin pedírmela antes?— se cruza de brazos —Tampoco me presta sus pilas extras nunca— se endereza súbitamente —¡Y también me mandó una granada localizadora cuando estábamos jugando en línea con los demás en Vortianos Bros! ¿Por qué me la mando? ¡Éramos del mismo equipo! ¡Y estaba tan cerca de romper mi record de la pista arcoíris!— se giró al más Alto casi iluminado —¡Ay por Irk, es verdad, Torke es un cretino! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?—

Dib tenía que admitir que eso fue fácil —¿Vez que es verdad?—

—¡Sí! ¡Es verdad!—

—Torque ha sido muy cretino contigo—

—¡Torke de verdad ha sido un cretino conmigo!—

—¡Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!—

—¡Sí! ¡Voy a pedirle que termine conmigo!—

—¿…_eh_?—

—¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Apenas salgamos de aquí y lo veamos, voy a ponerme frente a él y le diré _Eh, Torke, tienes que terminar conmigo_!—

—¿Qué? ¡No!—

—¿No? Ah, entonces, entonces, ah, sí, le diré _No, Torke, tienes que terminar de verdad conmigo_ ¿Qué tal eso?—

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien termine contigo? ¡Tú deberías hacerlo!—

Rod se puso colorado —¡D-di-bug, no digas eso que te pueden oír!— miró a su alrededor nervioso —¡Si Elite Gazlord te escucha se va a enojar!—

—¿…por qué se va a enojar?—

—¡Porque un Bajo nunca termina a un Alto! ¡Es un crimen hacerlo!—

—¡Qué! ¡Eso es estúpido!—

—¡SSSHT!— le cubre la boca súbitamente —¡No digas algo tan escandaloso como eso en voz alta! ¡Di-bug, es un crimen hablar de eso! ¡Es un Tabú!— lo miró severo —¡Es escandaloso! ¡Bajos no terminan con Altos, todos saben eso! ¡Viene en nuestra Constitución Constitutiva!—

Dib lo miró nada convencido.

—¡Oye, viene bien estipulado en la Acta Veinte párrafo cuarenta mil renglón tres y está penado con Desactivación si el Alto es de más de ciento cincuenta Unidades!—

—**¿QNFG?—**

—Di-bug ¿Qué no has leído nuestra Constitución Constitutiva?—

Este negó y en realidad estaba sorprendido de que los Irken tuvieran una.

Rod por su parte, le miró perplejo —¿Por qué de repente eso tiene sentido?— se dejó caer sobre su lugar casi iluminado por la epifanía de su vida —Como qué, es decir, ESO tiene sentido, ESO explica TODOS tus comportamientos insurrectos y antimorales completamente ¡Ay, por Irk, explica porque nunca llamaste a Elite Gazlord por su Título de Elite de Alta Unidad! ¡Es decir, hasta Basuras de Baja Unidad lo llamaban por su Título completo de Comandante Imperial Supremo General de Armada!—

—¿Tengo que llamarla-llamarlo así todo el tiempo? Es muy largo—

—¡No es largo!— Rod está completamente escandalizado —¡Di-bug, Elite Gazlord merece ser llamado con todo el respeto que puedas darle! ¡Se lo merece por completo! ¡Él es asombroso! Puede meter doce burritos con azúcar extra en su boca y aun así poder sorber de su POOP Soda sin problemas! ¡También ostenta el record de puntería y lanzamiento de bota a larga distancia! ¡Le ha dado a Elvis en su cabezota testaruda con la bota sin fallarle una sola vez! ¡Y ha roto su propio record seis veces seguidas este año! Y mira que cuando Elvis corre, de verdad lo hace ¡Oh, además el creo la mística técnica de Recoger El Control Remoto con El Pie, de verdad que no la crees hasta que la vez! ¡Además él nos enseña muchas cosas! Por ejemplo, cuando nos sentamos a jugar, nos enseñó como calentar un cojín en el microondas el tiempo suficiente sin incendiarlo para sentarnos sobre algo calientito. También nos enseñó a tener cubitos de POOP Soda disponibles todo el tiempo para que cuando nuestras bebidas estén al tiempo, podamos enfriarlas sin tener que rebajarlas en liquido— Rod le sonrió ampliamente —Elite Gazlord es el mejor—

Y Dib se dio cuenta que todos esos programas de Live Hacks que su hermana veía en televisión junto con él en la sala de su casa, sin duda la afectaron… aun así ¿Porque metió un cojín al microondas?

—¡Ah, ya nos detuvimos!— sonrió el de menor tamaño.

—Es verdad— Dib se puso de pie y Rod le imito, al tiempo que los muros comenzaban a subir.

**Sal por la puerta. El estacionamiento esta inmediatamente frente a ti.**

—Okey— suspiró el más Alto —Vámonos Rod, es tiempo—

—Está bien, y apenas vea a Torke, voy a pedirle que termine conmigo—

—¿Estás seguro que no puede ser al revés?—

—¡Deja de ser un inmoral Di-bug!—

**Eso sería agradable.**

—¡EY!—

…

…

…

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad los agradezco mucho en estos momentos. Significan más de lo que pueden pensar. No deseo retrasarme más en la actualización de ETMAN, así que no los hare esperar más desapareciendo de nuevo.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por esperar y por su apoyo.


End file.
